Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)
by Czar Joseph
Summary: During the Hidden Leaf was invaded by Sound and Sand. Both clash of the Jinchuuriki of One-Tailed and Nine-tails were fought each other. After the blond hero stops him, until a certain redhead had contact his tenant to offer a new life with the blond fox hero. - Officially Naruto x Ruby x Yang & Gaara x Weiss x Blake pairing - Full Summary Inside - Rated M (Edit: CH21)
1. A: New Start in Remnant

**Chapter 1:** New Start in Remnant

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Main Pair:** Naruto x Ruby

 **Other Pair(s):** Undecided. (IF anyone wanted to vote; as for Jaune x Pyrrha were available, along with Ren x Nora.)

* * *

This is the first RWBY xover that I will keep the '-sensei' part suffix, along with a 'jutsu' part. I will place a few Japanese words for sure. Since with a pair between Naruto and Ruby were like his parents, Minato and Kushina. Since just like NaruSaku pair that I had liked the most.

Since I had basically inspired SSGN. Forgive me Tobi-Yaza. I had no choice for sure…

Anyway, since its similar to 'The True Slayer' By: grimreaper113; a Naruto x Fairy Tail Crossover story, and the original one is ' **Naruto: Dragon god slayer and White mage of Fairy Tail'** By: Reborn 123 and exist21.

So…Several Shinobis of Konoha will had chakra was based on the Gameboy Advance Version of Naruto: Naruto's Shadow Clones, his combo barrage, and…Sexy Jutsu…But lastly is the Nine-tail Fox Chakra attack.

Now I will modified Naruto's fighting style and an arsenal for him…so that he will be his main weapon. So the secondary will be coming soon.

Now…to begin the story…

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' _ **Demonic thought and Mind-link'**_

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

Its been 12-13 years ago in both the Leaf and Sand, they were both attacked by 2 different beasts. One would be the One-tailed beast from Sand, Shukaku. And the other would be the Nine-tailed beast from Leaf, what they didn't expect was that both would be resealed again, but this time in the host of 2 babies. Even more the chances of them both getting to meet each other is 1 in a 100.

 **==At the Outskirts of Hidden Leaf Village==**

We see the two children dueling each other; one is a blonde in a bright orange jumpsuit, he had the zipper on his jacket broke.

And the other is a red head without a gourd on his back, and they are both standing onto tops of two trees.

Naruto and Gaara raised themselves up. Both of them panted heavily, and fresh blood was still pouring down their foreheads.

"That's it I can't go any further." Naruto said out of breath. "I've used up all of my chakra. And from the look of ya, so have you. You and I are a lot alike, more than you know. We shouldn't be doing this."

Naruto and Gaara glared at each other. Both reassured their footing.

At that very moment, a giant tanto (short sword) that belongs to a certain giant toad had disappeared in a blast of smoke.

Naruto and Gaara leaped toward each other ready to punch each other.

*BLAM!*

Naruto's attack connected, sending Gaara and Naruto flying to the ground with a 'thud'.

At that moment, the sand holding a certain rosette melted away.

At the ground of the forest, Naruto and Gaara lie bloody and beaten.

Naruto was barely able to crawl toward Gaara, using nothing but his chin, shoulders, and left knee.

 **(Naruto Soundtrack - Sadness and Sorrow - Started)**

Gaara turned to face him.

"No! Stay away!" Gaara said, his voice wavering with fear.

"It's almost, unbearable, isn't it?" Naruto said as he raised his head. "The feeling of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place."

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes.

"But now there are, others. Other people who mean a lot to me." Naruto urged his body forward, but it could move no further.

"I care more about them then I do myself. And I won't let anyone hurt them." Naruto's pupils slitted like the demon's. "That's why I won't ever give up. I will stop you. Even if I have to kill you."

"But why? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?" Gaara asked. The look of derangement left his face.

"Because they saved me from myself." Naruto said as he found the strength to crawl forward. "They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends."

"Love? Is that the thing that makes him so strong?" Gaara asked himself as he looked toward the sky.

This finally getting Gaara's attention, realizing the giant fox in battle, they're both the vessals to the tailed beast, and knows very well this pain ,and loneliness, the difference is that one had made friends. The other was full on alone, and now wishes that both could start over, and become friends.

 **(Naruto Soundtrack - Sadness and Sorrow - Ended)**

 **==Shukaku, in Gaara's mindscape==**

" **What is it, runt!?"** A certain raccoon-dog exclaimed, demanded.

Gaara respond and questioned. "Do you know the way for me and Naruto to get away from all of this world?"

" **There is, but I ain't gonna tell or do it."** Shukaku stated.

"And why is that?"

" **Cause it involves with me talking to that bastard-of-a-brother of mine, that Nine-tails."** Shukaku replied.

" I don't care, you lived here long enough, and you owe me big time for all this pain, and I'm pretty sure that the fox inside him does as well." Gaara said, obvious and seriously.

With Shukaku had heard what Gaara wants, as he replied. **"Very well, you persuasive runt. Don't blame me if we are all die from this."**

Gaara used his sand to hover himself close to Naruto.

"Naruto…" Gaara called, fear running down Naruto's spine, he could only shut his eyes till he heard. "Give me your hand."

That shocking the blond, without hesitation, and so he just did upon request.

 **==At Synch mindscapes==**

" **Shukaku! Finally, going to come in and weep defeat to me due to you being inferior."** Kyuubi laughed.

" **Its not my bidding, it's the runt who's body I'm forced into."** Shukaku stated

" **I can believe that, now get to the point."** Kyuubi (Kurama) said.

" **It seems that the runt on my head wants us to runaway and for your kid to be his friend and join him, while starting all over in a different world."** Shukaku said.

" **Wait! You didn't come here to tell me for us to use 'that' jutsu."** Kyuubi exclaimed.

" **Unfortunately, I do, but this doesn't mean anything between us."** Shukaku said.

" **Agreed."** Kyubi replied, as he and Shukaku starting their hand-seal sequence.

" **Forbidden-Arts: Mulitiverse Traveling Jutsu!"** They unison to activate the jutsu.

 **==In the real world==**

After letting go of their hands, a bright light was radiating off of them, this got the attention of an emo avenger to reach in, and save his friend, but in a flash of light they all vanished.

 **==The Emerald Forest Launch Pads==**

This was the day that Ruby Rose was waiting, her first day at Beacon Academy wasn't the best, before she got involved with the most wanted criminal until a certain female huntress with a horse-crop, until the headmaster of the academy had her in.

As her older sister was proud for seeing her being enrolled. Until a certain blond vomit boy wasn't enjoying in the ship, when comes with motion-sickness, as she was gawking for the students of Beacon had obsessed with weapons, but her sister abandon her when they got off, she exploded in front of some crabby heiress literally.

She got patronized by her sister for writing a letter to her friends, and caused a scene before bed, the only upside was making a friend on the first day, before the raven haired feminine with a bow on her head, but this is the day she's been waiting for, because it's her turn to be launched.

Before it was announced for the initiation by a certain silver-haired headmaster, holding a coffee mug and cane, that had the next huntsman and huntress within the generations.

Until…

"Birdie No!" Ruby cried as she killed a bird in mid air.

See what I mean…

 **==In the World door Universes==**

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" Naruto wondered, before he got up, until his clothes were fixed, and even his headband were in the right place in his forehead. And also his hip pouch, that had several kunais and shurikens and few explosive tags; and few of them in his pocket, before he fought Gaara.

" **You're at the galaxies world doors."** A familiar voice cried to Naruto.

"Nine-tails!" Naruto shocked, seeing the oversized fox with nine tails.

" **Evening brat."**

"Where the hell are we, and why are you outside of me?" Naruto exclaimed, asked.

" **Me, Shukaku and his brat are here, along with your emo-friend who acts like an emo-brat. Oh, you can call me Kurama."**

As he motion to the giant raccoon dog, and gave him a wave. Before Naruto was shocked for the fox got a name, without knowing.

" **Yo, I'm Shukaku, runt. And this is my runt."** The Ichibi (One-tailed) said, greeted. Then he pointing at Gaara.

"Hi." Gaara greeted.

"Um, hi. Wait! You said my emo-friend, do you mean Sasuke." Naruto stated..

" **That's right, brat."** Kyubi replied, as he pulling out from his grasp, he held an unconscious Sasuke, wearing a black attire that during the match with Gaara.

"What the hell you did with him!?" Naruto demanded.

" **Calm down brat, I'm keeping him alive. The strain here would have killed you, without us, and to answer your question from earlier, this dimensional plane enable us to go 'demigod' mode. Now why we are here is to give you a chance to start over in a new world to choose from."** The Nine-tails said, as if on cue many doors from different dimensions appeared.

"Whoa!" Naruto awed about the Nine-tails' aka Kurama's statement. It was amazed for

" **You guys may only choose one, cause we can only appeared here with only us, two. Otherwise, if 9 of us were here, we could jump in, and out of here whenever we can, but since its us, there's no guarantee we could do this again."** The Fox explained.

Naruto, and Gaara took it in, and accepted their fates, and were peeking at each door to find the right one, and were easily tempted by each one, so they choose on this door.

" **Is that your answer?"** Shukaku asked, which both ninjas nodded for answer. **"Alright, before we send you guys, let us take a view, and educated you guys."**

Upon returning, both tailed beasts had a dull look on their faces, but grin slowly.

" **Okay, here's the deal, we won't join you guys, but we are leaving a majority of our power within you two."** Kurama said, who then educated both of them about this new world, and why they won't be going, due to a different type of cruel prejudice in this land.

" **Last chance, ready to go?"** Both tailed beast asked.

"I'll go anywhere with Naruto." Gaara said, all eyes were on Naruto, then he grin, and said.

"Let's go." Naruto declared, as he turn to the two tailed beast. "And Kurama, Shukaku, thank you for this chance."

Which made the fox and the tanuki smiled for gratitude, as the fox spoke again. **"Before you go, since Shukaku had gave his power to Gaara and recreate his gourd that during the fight, and I will gave you something as well."**

"Really! What is it?" Naruto exclaimed. As Kuruma raise his hand, and place it in the mouth of the fox, and which he pull out which made Naruto winch for seeing what was Kurama took it out.

It was his tooth; his one of his fangs. As he place it into his hands together, as he concentrate his chakra, engulfs it. Within minutes later, the glow fades, until he opens his palm to see a orange-light orb on his palms.

As Naruto walk over towards it, let the instincts takeover, and raise his right arm, then A bright light engulfs, surrounds him which Kurama wasn't effect the light. When it dispersed, then Naruto was something on his left arm.

It appeared to be a armguard that his sleeve of his jacket were cut, but only his forearm; a black forearm about reach into his bicep band with red and gold accent; with orange glowing linings and a red back hand padded with a two silver knuckle, and a glove is black with only two fingers; one is a middle and ring finger, with a orange gem on the center along with a spike armband with golden accent. **(AN: It was based on Asin's Armguard from Grand Chase.)**

Naruto was stunned for that new weapon that allows to punch anything, as he looked at Kurama, confusing.

" **I've designed this, based on that you never get to learned a proper taijutsu. So this will be help you to improve it."** Kurama insisted to Naruto, so without hesitation, he grab the handle and chain, which made Naruto flinched that he felt, its like, he knows how to use it. As he looked at the fox, with a nod.

As he made a stance with a new taijutsu stance, with his left arm lower, and his right arm on his side of his head with his hands a open palm. And performs a basic combo by swings once with his arm, then strikes twice with his fists, and finally forms an orb at the end.

"Whoa! Thanks, Kurama." Naruto gratitude, before he looked up with a smile.

" **You're welcome, kit. Considered it as a gift. There are more abilities that you had to discovered."** Kurama appreciated to his former vessel. **(AN: I kinda missed Grand Chase.)**

"Well…this is goodbye, right?"

" **Yeah…and good luck with your new start."**

So with that, now they are both were teleported away from there.

" **The sad part is, we didn't tell'em what would happen with us."** Shukaku stated, with a sighed sadden.

" **I have no regrets on this choice we made. And maybe we can do what our father wanted us to do before we died, and become brothers in these final hours."** The Nine-tails said.

" **I wouldn't asked for anything more then that, my brother, Kurama."**

 **==In the Emerald Forest==**

"Birdie No!" Ruby cried as she killed a poor bird in mid air was earlier and now, she then whip out her scythe and fires couple of rounds to reduced the speed of the fall, and switched it into a bastardize scythe, then attached to a tree branch to descend on the ground, safety.

Before going on, she looked up, and to see Jaune was still going and screaming through the air, helplessly. So, as the young red scythe wielder decide to find her sister.

 _'Ok gotta find Yang, she could be out there.'_

As she ran through the forest she tripped on…something orange, which she collapsed herself on the ground, before she stood up and rubbing her nose that she hit on the ground.

"Ow! Who would be mad enough to chop down orange trees in this stupid forest?! _"_ Ruby complained.

"And what's wrong with the color orange, you're the mad one coming out here in a dress!" The orange-blond said, getting up from the ground.

"It's a combat skirt, Mr. bright orange jumpsuit." Ruby corrected.

This would have gone on if not for the Beowulf appearing from behind, Naruto was attempting to perform his signature move, or test out his new weapon to try it out, with a new fighting style.

Until Ruby on the other hand went in, and bisected slained the monster in half.

"Whoa." Naruto was all he could say, for the redhead's amazing skills.

Ruby replied, exclaimed. "I know, right? I am awesome. Look, maybe we got on the wrong side of the foot, let's start over. Hello friend, I'm Ruby."

"Naruto. I still can't get over on what I saw." Naruto replied.

"Now that I think about it, I don't recall seeing you yesterday, but then again, you are kind of short." Ruby said with a giggled.

"Okay, maybe I'm short to the other guys, hell you're also short, which is a plus for me considering we're the same age." The blond said.

Until Ruby suspected, as she questioned him. "Wait, how old are you?"

"How old are you?" He asked her as well.

"Um, I'm 15." She replied.

"I'm 12."

There was short pause of them staring at each other with a wind blows in a different direction, before snapping out of their trance, and deciding to change the subject.

"So, nice weapon, what is it exactly?" Naruto asked, before seeing her oversized scythe that easily cut that wolf-like creature in half.

"This is Crescent Rose, she's a scythe that can also become a high caliber rifle." Ruby replied, held her scythe.

"Uh, what now?" Naruto confused, its unheard about what was a 'high caliber sniper'.

"She's also a gun." Ruby explained.

"Yeah, don't know what those are." Naruto replied, still confused for something new for him.

"Now that's weird. Anyway, what do you have?" Ruby asked Naruto for some arsenals he had.

"I got these." Naruto tap his shuriken holster in his thigh.

"Oh, what else?"

"Some kunai." Naruto shrugged. As he was about to add his new weapon.

"Is that it."

"Well, these are the standard weapons where I come from, Although, some do prefer to carry giant swords, or shuriken." Naruto replied. And he tensed about his left armguard. "Oh, and I forgot this!"

"What's that? An Armguard?"

"Yeah, it was gift by a friend." Naruto replied.

"Oh…so anyway, where do you come from?" Ruby asked, for someone about younger then herself for carrying normal tools and an armguard.

"I come from…" Naruto had paused to avoid anything about his past, when he and Gaara where talking to their tailed beasts, but the thing is he couldn't lie out of an old paper bag.

"I come from a small village you never heard of from a far land called Fire Village." Naruto said, hoping she bought it.

"Oh, well like you said, never heard of it, but I'm glad I got to meet you." Ruby said, she bought it,

"So what are you-I mean we're doing again?" Naruto questioned.

Ruby replied, with briefing. "We're suppose go find some relics, me on the other hand, I'm suppose to find my sister Yang, but since I already met you, and you seem like a cool guy, let's stick together."

"And you seem like a cool girl, I actually got to find a friend of mine." Naruto admitted.

So as the 2 young optimists head out to venture on to find their friends, they we're being monitored, mainly the blonde, and red head that appeared.

 **==At the Cliffside==**

"It seems that miss Rose has befriended this other mysterious drifter Professor Ozpin." Glynda said, holding a scroll, showing the footage of Ruby with a blond newcomer.

"Anything of interest, or to worry about?" Ozpin asked while holding his mug.

"Nothing, he seems normal. I still can't get over that we had one young man falling from the sky, and now lays unconscious right here with us, and two more in the forest, but what worries me was this red head, this Gaara." The right-hand lady stated. "Should we go in, and retrieve these two?"

Ozpin shook his head for deny and replied. "No, for all we know there could be one more, besides a lot of students made it this far, why not observe, and see their progress, but do keep a very sharp eye on this Gaara, he could be dangerous."

 **==Earlier==**

In a different location part of the Emerald Forest, Gaara had woken up, and was wondering what ever did happen to Naruto, or the Uchiha, and began to venture, and find them both.

While adventuring he heard a noise of growling, out of nowhere three weird looking bear covered in spikes popped out, as one heads in to attack, there was a yellow flash, and a miniature explosion sound. Thought it wasn't Naruto, but instead was a woman with long blonde hair, and weird looking gauntlets, and she turned back at Gaara with a smile wide enough to rival against Naruto.

"Hey, why you standing there? Better yet, where's your weapon, cause they look pissed." The blonde feminine said. Since when she soaring in the air for she was having fun, and she got 'nail it'.

"I was fine, to take them on, but you seem to know about them a lot, so I guess I need you." Gaara stated.

"Friendly aren't ya-whoa!" She narrowly escape with just one hair out of place literally, before she reacting.

"Heh, geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of a b…"

She then spotted her a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor. Until…

"You…" The blond feminine growled, before she shook with anger, as she closed her eyes, then opens them to reveal red.

Which two of the bear-like creatures looked confusedly, which Gaara blinked two times for someone like that bear made her angry for a single strain of hair, before he felt a aura of rage surrounds her. Since he did not know his sister, that she was a blond too. When comes with a fancy with hair.

"You **MONSTERS!** " She screams, and seemed really mad, because there was some type of flaming aura covering her, and became more fast, and destructed by the second as she killed one of these bears, making it fly through several burning trees.

"What! You want some too!?" She shouted after the burning tree that collapse, then there was a loud sound, and one of them had collapsed, seeing there is a weapon that look like a sickle-like weapon, and behind it popped out another women, but she was wearing a bow this time.

"I could have handle it." The blonde said.

"I know, so if you want it, then there is one more." The women said in the bow, before they could finish the last one, it was being covered in sand, and being lifted from the sky, before they could ask what's going on, they heard a shout.

" **Sand Burial!** " Gaara shouted, crushing, and killing the bear.

Both women looked at Gaara, and the blonde asked him. "What was that?"

"That was something I could do with my sand." He replied while pointing at his gourd. "Now if I can ask a question, what type of bear was that?"

"Wait, are you saying you never seen an Ursa before?" The second women stated, asked.

Gaara nod, confirmed about a sudden information about that bear-like creature that new to him. "So they're called Ursa, anything else I should know?"

"How about our names. Hi, my names Yang." The now known as Yang said with suggest and introduce, before changing the subject..

"And my name is Blake." Blake said, with a natural tone.

"My names Gaara." Gaara stated, before there was a long awkward silence, and as they were being monitored.

 **==Back in the forest of Hidden Leaf Village==**

As the area were Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke had disappeared. We get to see a pink haired girl lying out cold on the floor of the forest, after doing absolutely nothing. But getting captured during battle she lays there sleeping, until being poked to get her up, she opens her eyes to see Shikamaru, and his sensei Asuma.

"Hey Sakura, what happened to Naruto and Sasuke?" Asuma asked.

"Wha-"

Out of nowhere appear the other two sand Shinobi knowing they're screwed, but brave enough to not leave without their brother.

"Where's Gaara?!" The kunoichi who wielded a giant fan strapped on her back, next to her puppeteer brother, their names are Temari and Kankuro.

"We figured you had him, and left back to Suna." Shikamaru said.

"So he's gone!" Temari cried now forming tears.

Truth be told, she never had shown feelings to her brother Gaara, except shown fear because even if they're blood, she would admit Gaara is a monster, hell she personally experience how much of a monster he was, but even so he was her younger brother. If she shouldn't ignored him, along with Kankuro. None of that since her father was a hypocrite.

"We actually don't know where Naruto or Sasuke went. And if I had to guess, Gaara is probably with them." Asuma stated. Until the pinkette notice something out in the blue.

"Hey Asuma-sensei, what is that?" Sakura said pointing at a green flame on the ground,

"Shikamaru go check it will ya." Asuma ordered.

"Yes sir." Shikamaru said, as he got close to examine the flame, then examine it. "It's weird it's not like any flame that I've seen."

"Then touch it." A familiar dog said next to Shikamaru.

"And burn my hand, hell no." Shikamaru denied, being lazy.

What they completely forgot was Kakashi's summoned dog, who snuck up on him, and bite him on the ass.

"AAAHHH!" He shouted before he fell into the flame, and disappeared. Which Asuma stared at the dog for his necessary.

"What? He needed the proper push." The dog was Pakkun said.

"Damn it, you kids wait here, I'm gonna go get him." Asuma shouted ordered, before he disappearing in the flame.

 **==In the World door Gates==**

"I hate dogs." Shikamaru muttered growled.

" **I hope he doesn't hate foxes or raccoon-dogs for that matter!"** A demonic voice right behind Shikamaru, were to see both the 1 and 9 tailed beasts, and before he could crap himself Asuma appeared from behind.

"Shikamaru are you all-my god!" He freak out for seeing the tailed beast.

" **Oh calm down, you're probably wondering where are your students are, I can take you where they are if you like, or go back, we don't care."** Kurama said, offering his decision.

This was a hard choice, to decided, but Asuma made the commands. "Shikamaru, go get the missing Shinobi, and I'll go back for help, got it."

"I understand." Shikamaru replied.

As both went their own separate ways, what Shikamaru didn't expect was falling.

 **==Earlier in the Emerald Forest==**

It was a long friendly conversation between Ruby, and Naruto, they both talked about their dreams, their favorite foods, and some funny stories they had to share, they kept on walking until they heard howling from Beowulf's from distance.

Arriving at the scene, they see a girl with white hair, and a white dress holding a grayish-silver rapier that was launching fire, lightning, and ice with every slash, but was oblivious to the two coming from behind.

"Do you want the one on the left or the one on the right?" Ruby asked.

"I'll take the big one." Naruto declared while taking out a kunai, with a weird paper slit wrapped around the handle, since he can use it later.

Charging from behind, Ruby sliced her target in 2, getting the other girl's attention, and giving Ruby a distasteful look, then she notice the blonde in the orange jumpsuit, stabbing the Beowulf in its shoulder.

He then proceeded to run at both girls, and taking both with their wrists' in the opposite direction, and before she could complain, she heard a loud explosion, and saw the rest of the Beowulf's dead, and a huge crater in the ground.

"What was that just now?" The white-haired girl asked.

"That was a 'Paper bomb' that wrapped around a kunai." Naruto answered, admitted, he like it wasn't anything special, but to the girls, and everyone else, this is a phenomenon to their world.

"Cool! Do you think I can have some!?" Ruby asked, not containing her fangirl within.

"I guess, since I got a huge stack in my pocket." Naruto replied shrugged, before he took it out another one and he can hand Ruby a slit, it was snatched by the other girl.

"What do you think you're doing! She'll probably explode on us, like back on the first day." The other girl said.

"Oh come on, Weiss! I told you I was sorry, and it was an accident, now give it back that he gave it to me!" Ruby cried out, complaining to the now identified Weiss.

"And you, I don't think we've met, and I don't understand what's wrong with this academy allowing kids in." Weiss said, pointed at Naruto, for being less younger then she and Ruby.

"Well my name is Naruto, and what do you mean by kid? You're a kid too, like your only just 2 years older than me, right?" The blond said.

"Um Naruto, I was considered the youngest out of everyone, since you arrived here, you sorta beat that." Ruby told to Naruto about the age of the Beacon Academy.

"Wait a sec, how hold is everyone else then?" Naruto questioned.

"They're all 17 years old." Ruby answered.

"Wait, how old is Naruto then?" Weiss asked, before suspected about Naruto's age.

"He's 12." She replied point out at Naruto.

Like before there was an awkward silence, before Weiss started to march on, snapping out of their trance.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby exclaimed and stopped, as she kick the ground slightly dejectedly. "We're supposed to be teammates?"

Along with Naruto slumped his shoulders for seeing the white haired girl walk away. "Well that sucks."

As Weiss was about to leave, but she got an idea, maybe it'll be a pain to have Ruby around, but if she can stick with Naruto around, and get to use his weapons for her family to experiment, maybe it could get her the recognition from her father.

"By no means does this make us friends." She said grumpily, as she grabbed the back of Ruby's hood, and Naruto's Jacket, while walking the opposite direction, before she passes them.

"She/You came back!" Naruto and Ruby overjoyed, gushed with their arms raised in the air, while she and Naruto dragged away in the bushes. Without notice on a distance, a certain blond that tried to get himself free from the spear of a certain redhead, Spartan-wear feminine that simply, help him out.

 **==5 minutes later==**

Ok it was official, they were lost, and were having doubts about getting to the relics, but Naruto wouldn't have it, and kept on leading them around, eventually getting the idea of climbing tree's to search for the relics at higher grounds, what they didn't expect, was Ruby and Naruto both waking up a Nevermore (an giant raven-like creature) and…riding it.

"Ruby! Naruto! I can't believe you guys decided to wake up a Nevermore!" Weiss yelled.

Berating Ruby and Naruto on how the chain of events that led up to their current predicament were bad idea.

"We're fine, so stop worrying!" Ruby yelled back.

"Oh I'm SO far beyond worrying!" Weiss yelled.

"In a good way?"

"In a bad way, in a VERY bad way!" Weiss exclaimed, until Naruto heard something that came out nowhere.

"Hey girls, do you hear screaming?" Naruto yelled.

"If you mean us, it's not funny!" Weiss exclaimed.

"No, I mean someone else!" Naruto exclaimed, they all silent down for a second, and they heard a scream that became louder, and louder by the second.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

As they looked up to see a guy with pineapple hair, and had the same headband like Naruto, but on his left bicep.

"Oh my god! Is that Shikamaru!?" Naruto asked, seeing his fellow shinobi in the sky.

"Think of the bigger picture, like how did he get up so high in the first place?!" Weiss yelled, before they knew it, this Shikamaru came in crashing down, and tumbled off the Nevermore, knocking Naruto down with him.

"Naruto!" Both girls yelled. Seeing him fall into the sky.

"Weiss what should we do?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, I can't think of anything right now!" She replied.

Until suddenly Ruby got an solution and exclaimed. "Wait I got it!"

"What?"

"Why don't we just 'jump'?" Ruby suggested.

"Are you 'insane'! There's no way I'm doing that!" Weiss didn't get an answer, she looked back, and realizing that Ruby was gone, and began to yell cursing her. "Oh you insufferable little red-"

 **==Back on the ground==**

Gaara had decided to stick with Blake, and Yang for they were looking for relics, and knowing Naruto, he'd be probably willing to help anyone he meets.

"Ha-choo!" Gaara sneezed.

"Gesunhdiet." Blake said.

"Catching a cold there kid?" Yang asked.

"I can't explain why, but I feel like kicking someone's ass, who hates people with red hair." Gaara stated, as turn his eyes at something. "Are those the relics?"

They looked on ahead to see a bunch of pedestals, and some chess pieces, as Blake spoke, confusingly. "Chess pieces?"

As Gaara spoke, before Yang and Blake explained the briefing about the initiation. "Some of them were missing, I guess we aren't the first ones here it seems."

"Well, I guess we should pick one." The raven-haired girl said.

"Hmmmm…" Yang had motioned to one of the pieces (A golden knight), and asked. "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure." Blake answered with a small smile.

"Whatever, it won't matter for me, or my friend." Gaara conclude.

"Oh come on Gaara you-" Yang was interrupted by the sound of a long and girlish scream from the distance. "Some girl is in trouble!"

"She's not the only one." Gaara added. Noticing Blake looked up in the sky.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Just look up and listen." Blake said pointing upwards, they heard nothing for a good 2 seconds, and they began to here 2 different long screams, one that Gaara was familiar with from battle.

"Naruto!" He shouted.

Gaara then proceeded to uncork his gourd and brought out a small hill of sand, then there was a loud thump.

"Sand? Gaara! Thanks, you saved my life!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You saved mine. Is that the Uchiha?" He asked, pointed at the Nara.

"What? Nah, that was Shikamaru, apparently he was coincidently falling from the sky like me, when I met him." Naruto said, wave his hand down for that wasn't his team 7 teammate.

"I see." Gaara nod for understand, but he notice something. "But wait, it was only you, me, and the Uchiha who came here, so how did he get here?"

"I was gonna ask him that later." Naruto replied, since if he will have Shikamaru for questions of why he's here.

Shikamaru was getting up from his daze, and Yang, and Blake began to motion forward, and began introductions.

"So you must be Naruto. I'm gonna be honest with you, he has a one truck mind on you, by the way my name is Yang." Yang said with admitted.

"And I'm Blake." Blake added.

Until which made Naruto flinched about that his fellow blond girl's name. "Wait! You're Yang. Oh my god, Ruby was looking all over for you."

"Wait! You seen my sis, where is she?" Yang exclaimed.

"Last I remember is up high." Naruto replied.

They looked up to see a red blur coming down towards them with a ' _Heads uuuuuuuup!'_ , her arms flapping and flailing.

She was on a crash course for the ground, until a yellow blur came flying out of nowhere and that crashes into Ruby, making them both crash into a tree near where Blake, Gaara and Yang.

Ruby is dazed by the rough landing (as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head).

"Oohhhh... What was that?" Ruby groaned, dizzy-eyed as stars and Beowulf Grimm circled around her head until she shook them off.

"Eh-hem!"

Ruby looked up to see Jaune hanged upside down from a tree branch above her.

"Hey Ruby…" He greeted, waving at her.

With the group, before seeing Ruby and Jaune were on the tree that they had landed it.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake questioned her dumbstruck partner. As they looked at the area where Ruby and Jaune had landed.

"I…" Yang started, she was about say, but was interrupted by by several crashing noises in the forest, which made to turn their direction.

With their attention changed when they saw another Ursa popping out from the left, arms flailing. Then followed by an bolt of pink explosion.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" The orange-haired girl riding Ursa yelled excited, until before it collapse to the ground, depositing its rider, then rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened. "Awwww…it's broken."

She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass of her prey. "Eeeeeerrrrrrrruuuuuuu~"

As the boy with a pink streak on his hair comes up behind her.

"Nora! Please…don't ever, do that again." He said while panting, as he looked up to see Nora was gone, leaving a pink dotting outline that realized she ran off again, where she was stood that then who notice that Nora was standing towards the relics.

"Oooohh..." Nora whistled as she was now in the temple, starting at a golden rook relic before swiping it, causing stars and her symbols to appear with a pink background as she dances and singings with the rook piece, and began singing, before grabbing a golden rook piece.

 _"I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"_ Nora sang, happily as she balanced the rook piece on her head.

"NORA!" The boy shouted the boy from earlier. Which made the eccentric orange haired girl immediately stopped her dance.

"Hee hee hee! Coming Ren!" Nora called out with a salute and skipped back to her friend and partner with the relic in hand, before the rook planted precariously on her head.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked again.

"I…"

WIth Ruby was still on the tree **;** shestanding up, and she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll.

"Ruby wait!" Jaune whining.

"Ruby?" Yang said as she saw her sister jump down from the trees and land next to her.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted in happiness. The two were about to hug only for the moment to be interrupted.

"Nora!" Nora shouted as she appeared between them.

And was proceeded to hug Yang, but Nora got in between, and ruined the moment. Which made Yang getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of inferno, eyes flashing red.

" **I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for 5 seconds, before something 'crazy' happens again!** " Yang shouted, until with Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, along with Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru, and then Blake and Ruby looking up.

"Umm…Yang?" Ruby called while pointing upwards, before tugging her sister's sleeve. Which made Yang groaned in exasperation and fraustration.

Everyone looked up to see Weiss dangling on the talon of a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" She yelled, to calling down to Ruby.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby said shrugged, casually shouting up at Weiss.

"She's gonna fall." Blake pointed out with a simply monotone.

"She'll be fiiiine." Ruby dismissed, sarcastically.

"She's falling." Ren stated, obvious.

"…Gaara, we need a landing cushion." Naruto said to Gaara for his sand cushion.

"Way ahead of you." He replied. Gaara made a small pit, because he saw the intentions of the blonde on the tree, before both crashed down. Before Jaune got an opportunity to play hero.

Meanwhile with Jaune, he managed to free himself from the tree and saw Weiss falling. Grinning at his opportunity to impress her, he jumped off the branch with him arms outstretched, and caught her as tree seemed to slow down between them.

"Just…dropping in?" he asked in full Casanova mode as he smiled at her, but Weiss was speechless and looked at him like he was an idiot, with Jaune looking confused at her reaction until they both looked down in horror. "Oh god!"

They hugged each other wide-eyed as gravity finally took hold of them, and they fell down with their weapons flying out and following them to the ground.

"Oh noooooooo~ Oomph!"

Jaune landed face-first and splayed out into the dirt, with Weiss landing on his back in a seated position as she checked her nails.

"My hero." She said mockingly to add insult to Jaune.

"My back…" Jaune groaned.

And suddenly, another girl appeared, but with a long bright red hair came in sliding, as a giant scorpion appeared.

"The hell is that?!" Shikamaru yelled, never see a scorpion-like creature with a bones and red eyes, and even a golden stinger.

"That would be a Death Stalker." Blake answered in a not worried tone.

" Not if I can help it, and I got this!" Ruby exclaimed as she charged forward.

"Ruby wait!" Naruto exclaimed raised out his hand to stopped her.

"Now where do you think you're going!" Shikamaru grunted as he performed the shadow possession jutsu in time.

"Hey let me go Shikamaru, she needs my help!" Naruto complained.

"Gaara, mind holding him for his own good." Shikamaru added.

"Agreed." Gaara replied.

Gaara decided to bind his friend on the ground with his sand, then Shikamaru had released his technique, getting everyone's attention.

"Gaara, she needs help damn it!" Naruto yelled.

"I know, that's why the white haired one came to her rescue." Gaara said, seeing that Weiss narrowly had save Ruby, before being killed, and giving her a light lecture. Which of course, Naruto calm down and relief for Weiss save her.

"Interesting." The girl with the long red hair said, with a interesting look at the three boys. "I've never seen semblance like either of you 2, maybe even 3." Before she asked. "Tell me what are your semblances purpose?"

"Wait, what's semblance, and who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh sorry, my name is Pyrrha." Pyrrha replied, then she explained. "And semblance is an aura within us, and like our weapons, describes us on truly who we are within."

"I wouldn't call it 'Aura', our power is based on 'chakra', which consist us to do stuff with our own life energy. Mine allows me to take control of someone, and they can only move, based on my movements." Shikamaru answered and explained.

"Mine enables me to control the sand, within this gourd, and serves as an automatic shield, an armor." Gaara added, before he send his sand back to let go Naruto, until the blond stood up on his feet.

"And um, what about you?" Pyrrha asked, pointed at the blond boy.

Everyone decided to turn their gaze at Naruto, and if he was anything compared like his friends, then they must know, but the problem is he didn't know what he could do.

"I don't know yet." Naruto replied, before he spoke with a command tone. "But I do know is that we have no point for reason to be here, so you guys grab what you came here for, and let's roll!"

To his amusement everyone agreed, and decided to move out.

 **==Back on the Cliffs==**

"Oh, what happened?" Sasuke groaned, as he grabbed his head. Seeing his attire was fixed up.

"You were out cold for a good 2 hours after falling." A man said with grey hair, holding a coffee mug and cane.

"Um hi, you wouldn't happen to see a blonde knuckle head running around now would you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I have, me and the following professors here have been keeping a close eye on this Naruto, though I'm afraid I don't know your name?" Ozpin asked.

"It's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Welcome Sasuke, my name is Professor Ozpin, and I got a proposition for you." Ozpin offered with a grin on his face.

 **==In the forest==**

 **(RWBY soundtrack -** **Red Like Rose Part II - Starts** **)**

For once things were going quite well for everyone, before each of the members took the relics; Ruby got the gold knight piece and Jaune got the gold rook piece. Which Yang smiled for seeing Ruby for she was growing up, while Blake notice her expression and understand, what she meant.

They managed to separate the 2 creatures of Grimm in a standoff, before any of them were distracted:

With Gaara assisting Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora killing a Death Stalker, by crushing his hind legs, and holding his tail in place, so they can chop off its stinger by aim at its joint points , and smash it through his body by Nora's hammer with a 'NORA SMASH!' Like a hammer slam the nail.

While Shikamaru and Naruto help Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake, by blowing up his wings (since they got supply of Paper Bombs) and Weiss bind it with her icicle gylph, and taking him to stand still, just so Ruby can execute it, by cutting its head off with her Crimson Rose at the top of the cliff. Seeing a displayed of rose petals that showered around it.

 **(RWBY soundtrack -** **Red Like Rose Part II - Ended** **)**

Naruto was astonishing for the young scythe wielder's displayed. As Yang made a comment. "Well…that was a thing."

 **==Back at the Academy – At the** **Amphitheater, nighttime==**

Everyone had been retrieved, and was going through orientation of being with there future teams, they even got to meet Sasuke, and was requested they all stay behind for a surprise.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)." Ozpin announced.

As the audience clapped, Nora laughs and gives a startled Ren a hug. _._

"Led by…Jaune Arc."

With the crowd were clapping.

"Huh? Led by…" Jaune stuttered with disbelief, while pointing himself for being a leader.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin congrats the young hunter.

Jaune stuttered until a grinning Pyrrha accidently knocked him down with a friendly shoulder bump. He landed on his rear with the audience laughing until Pyrrha helped him up.

And they left the stage with their new fellow teammates, and Ruby and her new team stepped forward.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forth you shall be working together as team RWBY (Ruby). Led by Ruby Rose."

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said proudly

"And finally…Before I begin, some of you may have noticed that there were some real latecomers, and that they are by the youngest to enter Beacon, in Beacon since yesterday, so let me introduce you to, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara of the Desert, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, Due of they didn't retrieve the relics, because they had assisted them. From this day forth you shall be working together as team SSGN (pronounced as Signal). Led by…Shikamaru Nara." Ozpin announced.

"All right, go get 'em Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, congrates.

"Troublesome, this time we're not at the ledge of a stadium this time." Shikamaru said complained.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an…interesting year." Ozpin muttered quietly to himself.

 **==OVA==**

Both the tailed beast were on the void…

" **It seems that both brats had made a good start so far."** Kuruma said.

" **Indeed my brother, but my concerns is that people will attempt to take them back."** Shukaku said.

" **Knowing the situation, by the time, they do come and get them, we'll be dead, and their chances to escape will be futile."** Kuruma said. **"As long as our father Hagoromo will see it to it…without us…the the Ten-tail will never revived."**

" **So, we're gonna keep letting them in, and live?"** Shukaku asked.

" **We'll give them choice, and show them we're not complete monsters."** Kuruma replied.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

Well, there you have it…the first chapter of Shinobi Team of Remnant. Now that since if Tobi-Yaza allows me to add 'SSGN' in the title…so please review and do not flame it. ^^

So…I will use the reference of Grand Chase. My most favorite online game in PH. Since I inspired an Armguard Weapon of Azin, since his title as the 'Blue Fox of Kanavan'. Since it will be his shield and one pack of a punch.

Now…this is the first chapter…and my first RWBY Xover…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 1/28/2016/9:03am

 **Finished** : 2/4/2016/2:54pm

 **Published:** 2/4/2016/5:02pm


	2. A: Questions and New Start Begun

**Chapter 2:** Questions and New Start Begun

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Main Pair:** Naruto x Ruby

 **Other Pair(s):** Undecided. (IF anyone wanted to vote; as for Jaune x Pyrrha were available, along with Ren x Nora.)

* * *

Okay…now this is the second chapter of Shinobi Team of Remnant…as for now that Naruto and 3 of his friends were form a team, as SSGN (Signal). This time, as the ninja boys were been interrogated for questions about how they got here, during the initiation.

So…I will made it clear for sure…like Ozpin take a sip of his coffee. And Glynda never adjusted her glasses. And I need to be focus on their personalities.

As you know…I got received message from my reviewers about an apology PM gave me, from **ShaDoWrAVen15.**

* * *

 **ShaDoWrAVen15:** Ei czar sorry for the first review of your shinobi team remnant fanfic...didnt see the author in the last part

Replied: Can you tell me why, ShaDoWrAVen15?

* * *

As for the Pair about Gaara x Penny: Denied!

Noted: If they were, so if Sasori…kinda awkward.

* * *

Like before, I will make my own version from SSGN. Since then a few reference like MGSs, Grand Chase, DMC, Final Fantasy 7 or any series and even…depends which it referred to…Oh! And includes StarCraft.

...Damn…I forgot! RWBY is like Monster Hunter game! Listen…it will take me time to which bowguns that I had know that with a different designed, that made from Monsters. – 2/5/2016/10:11pm

As you know Weiss's Glyphs wasn't from neither Dust…it was her Semblance. Since its now reveal after Winter was around. Just like Winter was good with a sword and dagger combo and then a summons. Since Schnee family had the same ability though time. So the best that I will made my own ways.

Now…to begin the story…

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==At Nighttime – At Beacon; Interrogation Room==**

The night wasn't always bright with colored lights, with a scattered moon in the sky, for team SSGN, instead of eating with the other teams. Then going to their dorms, and call it a night, they were being interrogated one by one, starting with Shikamaru. Before he explained to Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara about why he came here into this world, yesterday.

As the Headmaster Ozpin begun to asked questions to Nara about he had witnessed his strategy that he had formed and cooperate his comrades.

"You have no records of existence, you seem far too young for battle, yet, you have the knowledge of a General, care to enlighten me?" The headmaster said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Let's start with proper introductions." Shikamaru suggested, as he introduce himself to him. "My name is Shikamaru Nara."

The Headmaster nod and replied. "Evening, my name is Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

As Shikamaru begun to explained. "Okay…now, you want to know where me and my team come from? We come a village called the Hidden Leaf Village, with the exception of Gaara, who came from the Hidden Sand Village, how we got here was interesting enough."

"How so?" Glynda asked, now stepping out from the shadows. Curiously about a sudden information.

Shikamaru begun his tale of explanations. "We were in a tournament called the 'Chunnin Exam'. Back where we came from, we live in a 'World of Ninja', and we learned ninja-arts. During the exam, there was a full-scale invasion, and a battle between Leaf against Sound and Sand. I can't say much what happened during the aftermath, because at some point I passed out, but seeing as how Gaara is more friendly, and is sticking with Naruto, I can say that we won to repel against them."

"This is quite interesting, and yet you say you were enemies, and became friends." She stated about befriend to the redhead by anyone.

"He isn't my troublesome friend. He seems very friends with Naruto, which doesn't surprise me consider he has that power." Shikamaru stated, being the most typical ninja.

"Sorry for to go off topic, but may I ask on the subject of power, mainly this Shadow Possession Jutsu of yours?" Glynda asked, curious about a sudden unknown semblance that allows manipulate shadows.

"Well, you see…There are ninjas, with heritage-able family group with clan jutsus. Like mine, it can't be done by anyone else, than from me, and my family. Here's the fun part, what I'm using is only the simple part of my clan's technique." Shikamaru said.

"You mean there's more to your technique, but it seems powerful enough already." Ozpin said.

"My troublesome dad had taken it to a level where he can strangle someone to death, I even read there was a way to make it in to a full on physical attack." Shikamaru answered, this got the headmaster, and the professor silent.

As the lazy/typical nara continue. "Now back to the main topic, on how I got here. You see there was a green flame coming through the ground, and a dog bit me causing me to fall in, when I fell in, I was taken to a place outside of the world, and met to unique creatures feared in my land. The Nine-tailed, and One-tailed beast."

"You said 'tailed beast', care to enlighten?" Ozpin asked. Curious about what kind of creatures unlike the Grimm.

"They're demon beast known for wiping out mountains with a swift of their tail, 12 years ago the nine-tailed fox attack my village, and was defeated, now I know where it went, though the One-tailed…I can't personally say much, since I don't know anything."

"Fair enough, continue." Glynda ushered.

"After meeting these beast, my teacher came in. And she was shock to seeing them as me, what they did was offer to go with Naruto and Gaara. Now my teacher ordered me to go on, and search for them, while he went back to get a rescue team. After that, I was falling, crash landed on Naruto off a Nevermore, the rest is history." Shikamaru concluded.

"Well, this has been something to take in. You may leave, and head back to your dorm, also send in Sasuke." Ozpin said.

As Shikamaru heading out, until Sasuke came in, before the lazy Nara called him in, but the atmosphere was different this time.

"Hello Sasuke, we meet again." Ozpin greeted, like the first met in the beacon's Cliffside.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Okay, so Shikamaru told me all he needed to tell, so I'll avoid on repetition, all I want to know is you." Ozpin said.

"Very well, as you know my name is Sasuke, and I'm the last surviving member of my clan." Sasuke begun his explanation.

"Ah, we have another one. Mind telling us your ability?" Glynda asked.

"How about if I show you. Mind showing off some moves." Sasuke asked.

"I suppose so." Ozpin replied.

Ozpin, began to stand up, and began fencing with his cane, and caused a mighty force push, by tapping his cane on the floor.

"Ok, here it goes." Sasuke motioned to Ozpin, and took his cane, and notice his eyes had changed red, and that both eyes, had tiny pins of a pinwheel, and began performing the exact moves did.

With no hair out of place, then the unexplainable happen he was covered in black markings, and completely shut down, and landed on the floor.

"Good god, boy are you all right?" The Headmaster asked, to see the boy had some condition for what cause it.

"Yeah, just help me up." Sasuke grunted.

"Would you like to see a doctor?" Glynda asked with some sign of concern.

"It's fine, I guess I'm still a little bent up even with a few hours of rest." Sasuke replied for insisted his condition.

"Is this the price for using your technique?" She said.

"Not originally." The Uchiha replied, and asked with explanation. "You said Shikamaru had explained what we were doing? Before this is all right. Well you see, during the 2nd part of the exam I got bitten by a man who left this mark on my neck, originally I could have used my Sharingan with no drawback, but since he bit me it pushed it to stage 2, and increase in power level, down fall it takes some of my life force, and energy, so I rarely use it."

This got both teachers concern, knowing now to keep a really close eye on Sasuke, if his condition worsens.

"If you claim to be all right, then lets continue, mainly how you got here." Glynda said.

Sasuke continue. "Very well, After some time I ended up having Gaara as my opponent in the final of the tournament? He was known as the guy who never truly felt blood, and I was the first to give him that feeling of pain. He then went insane, and there was a full front invasion, and Gaara was fleeing the scene with two of his teammates that had to be his siblings that I had known them. So I pursuit and managed to put up a good fight, that is until my body gave up like what you both saw."

"I thought I was a goner, but Naruto came in, and rescued me, and took the fight. The worst part was that every passing moment he would transform into a monster, to the point where he would eventually become this 1 tailed beast, which is-" As Sasuke was about keep going.

"It's okay, no need to explain, Shikamaru already filled us both in." Glynda interrupted for she and the headmaster had got the explanation from the pineapple-head lazy boy.

Sasuke nodded and said to continue. "Right, well at some point Naruto had managed to summon a giant toad, and began to battle Gaara, and at some point he transformed this giant toad into the 9 tailed fox, and beat Gaara."

"Before I knew it, they were both back on the ground, and both were defeated. After that it's all hazy, and the next thing I knew I'm waking up meeting you and everyone in this world."

They didn't know how to take this, but are willing to believe him, but had to ask a giant toad.

"Okay, Sasuke you're good to go, this time mind asking in for Gaara to come in." Ozpin ordered.

"Yes sir." Sasuke answered, and with that there were only two students left.

Gaara had emerged even faster than Sasuke, and was undetected until the lights shined on him.

"Good evening Gaara, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Professor Ozpin."

"Hi."

Was all the former Jinchuuriki muttered, now it may seem that he's unfriendly, but truth is he's bad in social situations.

"So mind telling us some stuff about you, and from the village your from, it would seem we know everything of this Hidden Leaf Village, but the others claim you come from the Hidden Sand Village."

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it, I've been treated like a damn monster since the day I was born. I was feared by everyone, I even think that I put fear into my own father, the worst part was, and he even treated me worse than anyone else." Gaara started his tale nonchalantly, as he continue. "My siblings weren't around with me, which I regret since all I know is to put fear in their hearts, and listen to whatever I say, especially if it meant killing them. My dad told the only person, who gave me love and care at the time, to assassinate me, and that person was my uncle, and he was the brother of my mom, who he blames I killed after she gave birth to me…"

Gaara then took a pause, and aloud the teachers to take it in, he could see that Ozpin was in pure shock, knowing how he was raised, he saw Glynda, sad and heartbroken, and was shedding a few tears.

"I'm sorry to asked." Ozpin was all could say.

"I'm not done..."

Getting everyone's attention again, as Gaara continue. "Because I didn't see the disguise when my uncle tried to kill me, I killed him before he revealed his true face, before attempting to die with him in an explosion."

"For many years I showed no emotion and stopped sleeping, because it triggered the become the monster within me, and every time I do sleep, I go on a rampage, and wake up knowing I killed innocent lives, people would stop hanging with me all together. It wouldn't until I became a ninja that I would see my brother, and sister again, but this time in the chunin exam, as a weapon of being the trump card in victory. It was when I became my true nature, that I woke up, and had to battle Naruto Uzumaki."

Noticing the emotional hint, in saying Naruto's name got their attention.

"Mind telling us more about Naruto?" Ozpin asked.

Gaara replied with a real smile on his face. "Yeah… Apparently he too had the same life like me, but different, he had a monster as well, and as we fought with the last of our strength, he beat me, and explains to me how he was so strong."

"His answer was friendship, a feeling I didn't know until I decided to get the both of us out of here, and wanting to start all over. Naruto Uzumaki is the greatest impact you'll ever meet, and is my first and only real friend I got."

For what seemed like an eternity of sadness, it seemed that mentioning of Naruto, real did impact this boy, but even more are curious on how he'll impact them. Since Naruto had able to stop him from killing. After all…Naruto save him from his loneliness, just like his friends in his generation save him.

"Before you go Gaara, we must know…" Ozpin said. "When you were in the forest, we got a moment to see the power. And how you use the sand of yours in a destructive manner, at first you brought fear into us, but now I can trust you, if you're only using it for good."

"Though I would like to know a lot more about this ability of yours, if you don't mind." Glynda insisted.

"This sand of mine acts as a protective barrier, because within this sand is the soul of my mother. I'll admit I used this exact same sand to kill hundreds of people before, but now it's over for me." Gaara explained and finished.

Ozpin nodded and said. "Glad to hear. You may leave, but tell Naruto it's finally his turn."

Unlike the others, it was easy to tell Naruto was coming in. As Ozpin notice his armguard that had on his left arm, during yesterday, seeing the orange linings glows into the dark. It would have been a smooth evening but they heard a loud growl, this caused Naruto to smile sheepishly embarrassed.

"Heh, sorry I haven't ate anything all day." Naruto stated, as he asked. "Do you think I can get some ramen."

Coincidentally, Ozpin did had a cupboard of instant meals, in case he ended up going days without eating over stress for an event or tournament, which happened before, but thanks to Glynda who always keep him in check he would always stay in top shape.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Ozpin said, who just finished pouring in the hot water in the instant cook ramen. "You have one of the bluest eyes I've seen in my life."

"Um, thanks." He replied, shrugged. If he wondered where he got those eyes from.

"When the first I saw you out there, I was curious to exactly what you could do. In all honesty I was considering incarcerating you and your friends when you all arrived, but after seeing your actions, and capability, I now know what is everyone's intentions are, but it seems to point back to you, and I'm actually considering on making you a team leader. But even then, there's more to being a leader then taking action where you stand." Ozpin had finished speaking, and handed Naruto the ramen, and Glynda gave him some chopsticks.

"Ah, thanks for the ramen." The young blond appreciated, as he spits and begin to eat.

"Mister Uzumaki. If I may asked, but after piecing in from what everyone's information, mainly this from Gaara, you both had hard life. Feel free to change this subject if you like." Glynda said.

As Naruto swallowed and replied. "No, I don't mind, if everyone already came clean with you, than I can trust you both. From the day I was born, there was monster called the Nine-tailed fox who attacked my village about 12 years ago, or 13 in a few months. There was no way in beating the beast, but there was one man." He paused to enjoy the look on everyone's face, as he continue.

"The 4th Hokage, he was the leader at the time, he had sealed the beast inside of me, and then from what the story's said he vanished. I won't lie it was a hard time living, I didn't had any friends for 12 years, but there were some students who didn't care about me, from what their parents told them, and I guess I can say I did had a feeling of friends to be with."

"The only way people had noticed me was through the variations of pranks I had pulled across the village. Now how I learned that I bare the fox within me was something else, you see for the 3rd time in the row, I failed the ninja exit exam, I was desperate to be a ninja so bad because my dream is even right now is to become Hokage."

He was truly an interesting fellow no doubt, he had been hated as bad as Gaara, but wasn't completely alone they had assume, and instead of taking the path of hating everyone, he choose to protect them, and become their leader, truly a person you wouldn't think of see twice in a life time.

"I don't mean to stop the momentum, but how did your family view you as…?" Glynda asked.

"I had no parents. I was told they both died protecting me from that night, as an orphan." Naruto said gloomfuly, this would have brought them down, but Naruto wouldn't have it and decided to pick up where he start.

 **==Flashback Started - A few months ago==**

 _"Iruka, why do you even bother protecting that demon." Mizuki said with a arrogant expression and sadistic. "Did you know that time when your parents died."_

"I know you hate him as much as I do, said the instructor by the name Mizuki." – Naruto's voice in his flashback.

 _"You're right, I do hate the demon. But your wrong, and I don't hate Naruto, he is the most hardworking Ninja I've ever seen, he maybe clumsy, but he is Naruto of the hidden leaf ninja." A beat-up Iruka said. Since Naruto heard his touchy words from him that he had gotten love from him, considered a brother, or father._

 _With Naruto's tears flowing into his eyes, clenching a forbidden scroll. Since he never thought his sensei Iruka do care. And even he saved him from his loneliness._

 _"Ah, you make my heart so fuzzy, I was going to kill you last, but I guess I can kill you now." Mizuki said, as he was about finished him. Until Naruto rushed him, and tackles him, which send backwards into the ground._

 _"Grrrr. If you lay another hand on my sensei, I will kill you!" Naruto sneered with determent._

 _"Naruto, get out of here!" Iruka yelled out him for run for his lives._

 _"You think you, someone not even genin could beat me, bring it but tonight you die demon." Mizuki mocked._

 _"You wish, **Multi-shadow clone jutsu!** " Naruto exclaimed, before he form a cross hand-seal, which he creates thousands of solid clones of himself._

 _"W-what." Mizuki disbelief for seeing a mere genin creates solid clones. Terrifying for someone like him can create dozens of clones._

 _"Now I'll kick your ass, a thousand times harder."_

 **==Present Time==**

"Amazing, you had single handled the threat by making multiple copies of yourself, quite fascinating." Ozpin amazed about his story, as he asked with a great curious. "Would you mind showing us."

"Well, sure, after all, since earlier today that when I was about use it against that Grimm before I met Ruby." Naruto replied, since during in the Emerald Forest, before he and Ruby first encountered a Beowulf Grimm. As he form a cross hand-seal. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu."**

As the poof of smoke appeared, besides Naruto. As it fades, it reveals to be a copy of Naruto.

Ozpin frowned about Naruto's ability. "Fascinating…just like Miss. Belladona's semblance, its like Mister Nara's Shadow and Mister Uchiha's eyes."

As the clone spoke, while the original eating. "That's right."

Which made Glynda and Ozpin flinched about that clone can talk and he explained. "Boss here can create me, while we can talk. So while he can listen, whenever it takes while eating. Since I'm a solid clone, and I can feel anything. But with one hit, and poof!"

Ozpin nodded understand, it was amazed seeing a ability can create a copy, and also feels like real. "I see…and what about that armguard?"

As Naruto finished it, as he replied to the headmaster, after his clone poof again, faded into its existance. "It was gift…by a certain fox. After all that I need time to get learned to improved my hand-to-hand combat skills."

"I see, we'll recommended it…besides, you still got those little explosives of yours, so until good night then, and can't wait to see you tomorrow in class." Ozpin said to Naruto for the pleasant night.

"If you're interested to train with some of the weapons here, I would recommend either train from me or from Ruby." Glynda, and with that Naruto left to call it a night.

 **==In the Dorm Halls==**

It has been a long night for Naruto, apparently when he got back it was midnight, and he wanted to avoid waking up his teammates when going to their room, surprisingly enough, they were still awake, Gaara was hanging by the window ledge, Sasuke was leaning on the wall, and Shikamaru was staring from his bed.

"So how'd it went?" Sasuke asked.

"It was chill, they gave me some ramen." Naruto smiled. He place the armguard on the nightstand that Sasuke and Shikamaru were curiously wondered. So he replied that he was given by the certain 'fox'. So he understand, while Gaara knew what Naruto meant.

"Troublesome, only you would be able to get ramen no matter where we go. But since you finally got back, let's call it a night." Shikamaru said suggesting, who just past out right there on the spot.

"Agreed, I'm tired myself." Sasuke said as flopped onto his bed.

"Hey Gaara, aren't you gonna sleep?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't sleep in over 4 years, due the fact that for me becoming the vessel of the one-tailed beast." Gaara replied, and he had relief for he can sleep for all those years. He going to be refreshing for the redhead having so much sleep.

"Well, they're not within us anymore, so I guess you can sleep now." Naruto said to Gaara for he got his slumber. Before the blond lay down on the bed, while he do the same.

Being skeptic at the situation, Gaara was willing to try sleeping again, and wouldn't you guess the moment he got tucked in, he was out as a light.

 _'I guess I shouldn't be the only guy up_.' Naruto casually hopped on his bed, and slept.

 **==In Naruto's head==**

"What's going on, where's me being Hokage, or eating Ramen?" Naruto complained.

"We're sorry for disturbing you, but with Kurama was no longer sealed within you, we figured we should meet you at long last, and personally teach you the power within you now." A man's voice came from behind.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked, before looking at the dark, seeing two figures, he cant see their feactures.

"We'll tell you on the 3rd night, since it'll be our last day." A women replied. They had revealed themselves, with a man sporting blonde hair, and a woman with red hair.

"Shall we begin?"

 **==The next morning==**

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2: Lazy Afternoon - Starts)**

The morning had arrived, and Sasuke got up before the crack of dawn, and remembered that he didn't know where to train, and went to get ready for the day, until he could find a place to train, an hour later Naruto woke up, and saw Sasuke out of bed, and figured maybe, he could help him test his new power.

As Naruto put on his armguard, now he got serious for needing to test his new ability.

"Yo, Sasuke." Naruto greeted.

"Oh hey." Sasuke replied.

"So, I was wondering if you want to do a little training." Naruto offer.

"Where?" Sasuke asked, where to.

"Outside of course." Naruto replied.

"Is there something you're not telling me." Sasuke questioned.

"I'll show you, it'll be more fun that way."

 **==At Outside==**

They both had step out, and noticed there was some other people out as well, but didn't care as they got into their battle stance. Which Sasuke notice Naruto's new form of taijutsu.

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2: Lazy Afternoon - Ended)**

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, with a smirked.

"Hell ya!" Naruto replied.

 **(Kingdom Hearts II -Sinister Sundown- Extended - Started)**

As the both launched a punch towards each other's first, Sasuke then intercepted, by doing a sweep kick, then jump high enough and launch an axe kick, Naruto grabbed his leg in time, and pushed Sasuke off.

By now the students who were around, began to watch, while some had recorded, because how often do you see 12 years old, fight with skill that should be seen from a professional huntsmen.

Naruto proceeded to launch himself to tackle down Sasuke, but the young Uchiha merely side stepped, and did a round house to Naruto's head, back to where they began, he would have gave him a shit eating grin, but stumbled a little, seeing how Naruto managed to knee his leg.

By now there was a small circle was formed around them, and people were either cheering, go orange, or blonde, while some say, get him Goth, or you rock emo, even one of the teachers who was around at the time.

Enjoyed the show, usually he would say stop, but seeing Naruto, and Sasuke fight, actually got him interested, and might not consider giving them both detention, since he knew the difference between a fight, and a professional spar.

"I'll admit you got better, but so did I!" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan. "But I'm better."

"Look in the mirror, both eyes seem to have gotten their third dot." Naruto pointed out, seeing he had completely the full mature of the first stage of the sharingan.

"I know. I can see everything more clearly than before." Sasuke replied.

Naruto began to launch forward with a punch, but Sasuke easily intercepted it with an uppercut to the jaw, causing Naruto to be in a daze, he then took this opportunity to give him a front kick towards his chest like in 300.

As seeing Naruto perform a cross-hand seal, creates two shadow clones, which made the students were surprising for someone had some kind of semblance that look like Blake's, it somehow can attack him like they're real-live clones.

So, which Naruto didn't wanted to create more then ever. So with Sasuke had overcome with clones before. Then he defeated him, without skipping into a beat. As the real keep charging at Sasuke.

Naruto not wanting to accept the beating, attempted to do a summersault kick, but Sasuke who already saw this, and stepped back, and duck, when Naruto had landed, Sasuke launched a punch to his head, and pushing him back a few feet.

"Give up, you already lost." Sasuke stated.

"I never give up remember. Believe it!" Naruto shouted who stuck his arm out, now at first people thought he was over dramatizing, but then they saw an orange aura bubbling around his left arm, and a giant hand swoop in, and brought Sasuke towards Naruto in his range, and gave him a straight punch to Sasuke in the face, causing everyone to say 'oh' and 'ah'.

"What the hell was that?!" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his face.

"Last night in my dream, two people visited me, saying they're willing to train the new power within me." Naruto answered.

 **(Kingdom Hearts II -Sinister Sundown- Extended - Ended)**

Naruto then stood up, and the same bubbling aura formed a make shift tail of a fox, and ears on his head, with the new speed acquired he went for a punch, Sasuke managed to dodge it, but what he couldn't read was his chakra, for it had a mind on its own, and gave a punch towards his direction. This would have go on, but the teacher from earlier stepped in.

"Okay, you two, that's enough! I'm willingly to let this slide, and vouch that this was a friendly spar. But this has gone long enough, besides you both need to get ready, class starts in an hour and a half from now, and it would be a shame to be late, along with everyone around." The teacher said in sight, he was short, big boned, and had a push-broom of a mustache.

"Yes sir." They both said. Before Naruto had his form faded, with his fox ears and tail were faded.

"Good. Now get some breakfast, and change for class."

And with that this spar was over

 **==Back in the hallways of the dorms==**

"So, you said you learned this, through dreaming?" Sasuke asked, before questioning the blond about his new moves.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"You think you can do new moves while you used your shadow clones?"

"I asked, but they said it was impossible here, unless you're born with it." The blond replied.

"Interesting."

They were both just about to open the door, until they heard a friendly 'yo'. Which the boys turn their attention.

"Oh, Pyrrha, Yang, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a pleasant look to greet them. Seeing Yang and Prryha here, wearing school uniform.

"To say that you both had an awesome fight, and we should spar ourselves sometime." Yang said. She was excited for wanted to spar with her fellow blond fox.

"I'll admit I thought Sasuke was gonna win, but you surprised me Naruto." Pyrrha stated, then question. "But what got me curious was how you were able to use your aura as a physical attack, and how you made a tail out of it along with ears?"

"I actually learned about it last night." Naruto shrugged.

"Well whatever, we gotta get ready for class." His fellow blond girl said shrugged for Naruto's statement, then prepared to head class.

"See ya." Naruto wave at them.

"Bye now."

As both ninja finally entered they saw Gaara was awake and dressed, while eating some cookies, and Shikamaru barely waking up,

"Morning guys." Naruto said to team SSGN.

"Morning Naruto." Gaara replied.

"Hey guys, morning. When does class start?" Shikamaru asked.

"At 10, we got 40 minutes, so get dressed." Sasuke said, while changing into his uniform. Until before a package had arrived, given by the headmaster to the staff, with sizes and shapes for their uniforms. And also their personal scroll.

"Yeah, get up leader, you're suppose to set an example. Hey Gaara, mind making me some toast, and pouring some milk for me." Naruto asked while putting his pants on. Before he turn to his fellow something called his fellow former vassal for some quick breakfast.

"Yeah, sure thing." Gaara replied, as before he informed. "Oh, by the way, you got a message from that Ruby girl."

Since Naruto and his team were get used to it about having an highly advance technology then the 'World of Ninja', it was first try. And its wicked cool.

"What it say?" Naruto asked.

"It said to meet her at her door in the next 20 minutes, which is in another 5 minutes." Gaara replied.

"Oh crap! Gotta go!" Naruto had finished putting his tie on, and grabbed his breakfast, before storming out.

Naruto just went around the corner of the hall, and saw Ruby stepping out the door.

' _Made it.'_ Naruto thought, as he called out to her. "Morning Ruby."

Which made Ruby turn to see Naruto arrived. "Oh, Naruto, good morning. Listen I was wondering-"

Naruto interrupted to guessed. "If you can have another 'Paper Bomb' since yours was taken."

"Not at first, but that would be nice." Ruby stated. "I saw your fight, and was wondering if you, or your teammates wanted me to make you guys weapons, since you don't got any?"

Naruto shrugged. "Hmm, I'm cool with it, I could use weapon while I'm a new here. But let me ask the guys first."

"Really, that's great! Cause, I already started on yours, and Gaara's, I got an idea for the other guys, so I hope they say yes." Ruby said.

"I know they will, believe it." Naruto replied.

As they finished, Yang, and the girls came out, along with those of team JNPR, and saw how close Naruto and Ruby were.

"And here I thought my little sister didn't like boys, especially those younger than her~." Yang teased, causing everyone to snicker, or turn red. It's true, Ruby was an inch taller than Naruto, and was older than him by 2 years, and maybe they are standing a bit close, but that doesn't mean she's a pervert. Naruto on the other hand, was a smooth talker.

"Yang!" She screamed while turning red, embarrassing of how her older sister teases.

"I swear we just talk!" Naruto added with protested.

Yang frowned and stated. "Just 'talk', huh. I guess it's cool with me, be grateful our uncle, or dad isn't around, otherwise they would have kill you."

"Hey Naruto! You're gonna go or not, cause class starts in ten!" Sasuke yelled out to called the blond. Which made Naruto meantally sighed in relief of how grateful Sasuke came in time.

' _Sasuke I owe you big time.'_ Naruto thought

And with that everyone ran off to class.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

Now, its done for the 2nd chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant'. As you may know Naruto had able to learned a new abilities since like I had Naruto will used his famous shadow clones…so please review and do not flame it. ^^

So…Hope I had to made a suggestion to vote until the next chapter next?

Before that…I want some questions for the next sudden event.

* * *

Question 1. Did you want Temari and Kankuro to go with Konoha team?

Yes or No?

* * *

Question 2: Which Konoha ninja from the rookie 12 will be joined on the retrieval mission? Please, add a name. So this will be my own version of SSGN.

1\. Name

2\. Name

3\. Name

* * *

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/4/2016/ 10:18pm

 **Finished** : 2/6/2016/1:14am

 **Published:** 2/6/2016/1:34am


	3. A: Badge & Burden

**Chapter 3:** Badge  & Burden; Tanuki, Snowflake and Black Feline.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

 **Additional:** Seems Leaf and 2 Sand Ninjas had arrived in the World of Remnant. Searching for Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Gaara to bring them back…if any of them will made their choice to go home, or stay for a new start.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby]

 **Other Pair(s):** Undecided. (IF anyone wanted to vote; as for Jaune x Pyrrha were available, along with Ren x Nora…Guess back in square 1.)

* * *

Welcome for the Next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant'. As you knowing taking my break for this story for **'Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi'** , well…since I had a fan of Witchblade. Since that it's a completely rated 'M', while in TV-version for censored it.

Since I've been watched RWBY in shows until I will watch the (new) episode in season 3, Chapter 11. Velvet's weapon that mimics weapons and skills from the fighters' like Ruby's Crimson Rose. Now I was right! It WAS like a Pandora's Box. Based from RPG anime, I think? - 2/8/2016/5:25am

While I was taking a break til then…Now…on to the vote

* * *

Vote Respond Chart Results:

Question 1: About Temari and Kankuro to go with Konoha team by joining up?

Yes – 3+1

No – 1

NOTED: So…the rest of the Suna Siblings. Lets see if Weiss or Blake will take a beating for did not take responsible.

* * *

From Question 2: List of Shinobi will be part of the retrieval Team

Tenten

Ino Yamanaka

Kiba and Akamaru

Chouji Akimichi

NOTED: That means all Rookie 12 is formed. And also I will had all their senseis too.

* * *

Well, that's the vote and answers… But…a new one is updated right now.

* * *

:Question/Help for ideas:

Can you tell me what name for the team attack with Nora and Chouji. Since those two were food buddies when comes of pancakes, if he tries some.

Can you gave a name of the pair of Chouji and Nora; as a boulder and mallet?

* * *

There you have it, now with that story continues…I made a point for the reviews, except ' **LordGhostStriker'** and 'Non-user Guest' (Random). You see…they will be stuck in a new world for sure. So…its my choice and story. But…I had 'no flame'! And I will added no rude comments!

But, more ninjas in the World of Ninja is good with numbers by 10+

Now…to begin the story…

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==At the Classroom - Beacon==**

After getting to class on time Sasuke and Naruto were greeted by the professor who was out there monitoring their fight from earlier, his name was Professor Port; that they had met during the spar, and he was giving out a story about his adventures as a young man hunting down Beowulves.

With some the boards displaying various species of Grimm that team SSGN had encountered: A Ursa, Death Stalker and Beowulf. And adding two unfamiliar displayed that Team SSGN were curious of what kind of Grimm had shape of a snake, and other is boar. If Naruto mental thought, if that snake will be like the ones he had swallow…TWO times! If that snake is big…that makes three times, in a near future.

As Naruto and rest of SSGN notice of what appears to be a battle axe with a giant hole down the top center of it, were displayed above the board. Its designed had an axe blades on the attached to the stock of the weapon. Naruto had a thought about if Ruby will made him an badass weapon like swords or scythe, or any kinds of weapons were involved with range weapon like guns.

Although some paying attention, many were slacking off, Yang was doodling something in her notebook, Shikamaru was a sleep (being lazy and typical), Blake and Ruby (due she is being childish) was half paying attention, Gaara, Sasuke, Pyrrha, Ren, and Weiss were the only ones paying attention, Naruto was playing table football with Jaune, and Nora was sketching something on her binder.

Except a certain (random) student raises his fist with a "Ayyyy-yep!" stands like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed. It's a bit awkward for that part. Also Shikamaru was still asleep. Since being a genius to SSGN that always he had a 200 IQ.

Like his sensei Asuma said during the match with Temari…he was too troublesome for he never lift a pencil. Being one of the Dead-lasts of the Ninja Academy with Kiba and Akamaru, and Chouji.

A certain white haired heiress looks annoying for Ruby, while in class along with their antics. Ruby did made something like very focused on penciling the paper in front of her. And picture drawing of a general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head of the teacher for being 'Professor Poop'. And show it to her sister and Blake, which made laugh a little to be sure. And then show it to Naruto at below him, that on the other hand, need to keep his laughter in-check, for amusing. Its kinda pretty insult for making fun on Professor Port. Maybe for once.

"Do any of you students believe you have what it takes to be a huntsmen, or huntress?" Professor Port asked.

"Hell yeah, I do!" Naruto shouted, raised his hand up.

"While I do appreciate your enthusiasm, and that little show of yours this morning, I can't really let you go up, not until you have the proper tools."

"But I got kunai and shuriken." Naruto stated.

"Don't forget paper bombs." Ruby replied added

"And those." As Naruto was about say about he had his armguard that on his left sleeve.

"Even so, it would be irresponsible if I were to allow you do it." Professor Port said.

"Then I'll take his place, sir!" Weiss said, raised her hand up.

"Very well, please suit up and get ready for battle." Port said, he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it. "And face your opponent!"

Which Naruto were curious of what kind of Grimm that he had first encountered with. But, lets find out of what kind of Grimm if Weiss will faced. Before they heard a growl that its unlike of any other.

With Weiss took a second to gear up, then Professor Port wielding the same battle axe/bluderbuss hybrid, which Naruto guessed that it was range weapon as well, with it he chopped on the lock of the crate behind him, out came a large weird looking boar creature with covered in armor.

"Mind explaining on what the hell that thing is?" Sasuke asked, seeing a boar-like Grimm with White bone plates, four eyes, and large tusks.

"A Boarbatusk." Ren replied, this had finally got everyone's attention, and they were cheering for Weiss, though she was simply annoyed by the cheers from Naruto, Ruby, and the forced cheers from Shikamaru with ending part 'troublesome'. Blake waving a small flag with a sign 'RWBY' in it.

For Ruby, because she can't except a child being both her leader and being part of her team, Shikamaru, because he has to be by far the worst leader to lead a group of huntsmen, and sets a bad example by sleeping through class.

And Naruto because not only was he the main cause of his friends along with himself to all be accepted as the youngest group of individuals being loudmouth in Beacon, but this morning she saw the video between him and Sasuke this morning, and it seems he was more powerful, and deadly even without his paper bombs.

"Ruby, would you quit it, you're distracting me!" Weiss yelled, putting Ruby to silence.

She was about to attack, but the Boarbatusk knocked her back, and getting her rapier caught in between tusks.

"Weiss, it's weakness is under its belly, it has nothing to protect him!" Ruby stated, and for once taking her advice, and went forward, and got back her rapier, she then used an blue-white glyph and cause it to trip revealing its belly, and proceeding to stab it in the stomach.

"Bravo! And Good job Miss Schnee; you truly got what it takes to be a huntress. But I'm afraid that's all we have for class. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, I would like it if you 3 to stay here in class, we need to talk." Professor Port said, with that, the students left the classroom; leaving Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke remains.

"Mister Shikamaru, I know you are by far the smartest I've ever seen who stepped foot into Beacon, but please refrain on sleeping during class, You are a leader, and there for must set an example as one. That is all, you may leave." The Professor stated, and with that Shikamaru left, after he gave the teacher a nod.

As Port turn his attention on two boys as he spoke up to them. "Young Naruto, and Sasuke, I did my best to cover your actions today, but this stressed out Ozpin, because it took him all day to both find every video between your little spar this morning, not including those that are still saved on the phones of many students here, who have yet to post on the web, the down point is, he wants to keep both your techniques a secret before the tournament here in a few months."

Which made Naruto and Sasuke nod for understand about Professor Port's suggested about during the spar. If they forgot about being a ninja needs to keep their skills in-check…a keyword…'deception'. Deception is the Ninjas' greatest weapon to fool and overcome his/her enemies, which made them off-guard.

As Port clear his throat and said. "Now for some good news and some bad news. The bad news is, you being both got detention and today after class, right now. The good news is, I'll be supervise you both during your punishment, so follow me gentlemen."

 **==Scene Change==**

They all left the classroom, and enter a room with 5 doors down in the hall, in the room was a small ring…I believe its called the 'Ring Pull' (or Ring Door handle), and both students both looked at professor, curiously.

"Um, Professor Port, where-?" Sasuke was interrupted by their teacher by telling the boy ninja boys, before he turn around to them.

"Please, no need for formalities while we are out of class, call me Peter." Peter said, insisted.

"Sure Peter, why are we in here?" Naruto asked this time.

"Like I said, I can tell the difference between a friendly spar and a fight, and would gladly like to see you both continue sparring, but this time with me. One-on-one."

This surprised both students, but put a smile on their faces.

"Alright Peter, you got it!" Naruto exclaimed.

 **==Elsewhere==**

Ruby was wondering why Weiss was so mean right after class, and got her answer, which made her felt more regrettable, until a familiar voice appear from behind.

"Hmm…Well that was unexpected." Ozpin said.

"Is it true, did you made a mistake?" Ruby asked, that she looked doubtful and sadden about Weiss' saying. About since she stated that Ozpin made a mistake for sure.

Which made the headmaster/professor laughed slightly and stated. "That remain to be seen."

"What did you mean?" Ruby confused, wondered

As Ozpin respond and he said for a reason. "I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby… I have made so many mistakes compared to the many man, women and child on this planet, but making you team leader wouldn't be."

"But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin said, as he leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby. "Do you?"

Ruby thought back at the initiation, since did lead to kill a giant Nevermore and along side with Naruto and Shikamaru;

First is Naruto, he was a bit being her partner from SSGN. He was good at being support the team using those 'Paper Bombs' on their arsenals, while he, Sasuke and Shikamaru got them, minus Gaara, while he assist Jaune and his team; but only his sand.

Since if she guessed that he had a sense of teamwork with responsibility, it was the time when she met him during that time when she landed on the Emerald Forest. So…Naruto needs to protect his comrades, no matter what. And he NEVER turn his back on anyone or others and never break promises.

And Shikamaru, he maybe lazy and typical person. Turns out, his brain was very shape to calculate the strategy. Truth to be told, when comes sleeping and slacking off, and even watching the clouds that its new to him. Being a 'troublesome' boy, with sense of leadership. So…she will do it as well and mature.

As Ozpin notice her expression that Ruby was understand for being a leader. As he told the young red scythe wielder. "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give _'_ _others'_ to follow you?"

That hits Ruby for the words from the headmaster. He did made more mistakes for if its been a past in his days as when he was on Beacon. So, she forget of what Weiss had said earlier. But it was its her start as a leader of Team RWBY, its just only begun…

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." The headmaster finished.

"Really, thanks Professor Ozpin." Ruby smiled, appreciated of his words, look thoughtful for what Ozpin's said.

"Anytime, and I was actually on my way to get Naruto, and talk to him about something. Perhaps if you come with me, and talk with him, you'll get even more reassured." Ozpin informed.

"You're going talk about the fight today, aren't you?" The scythe wielder stated and asked, about what she had heard and seen between Naruto and Sasuke on that day.

"That is the main reason, but it be best if you also got to know him better, you were the first person he met here." Ozpin said.

"Sure, I'm in."

 **==On the other side of the Beacon Academy==**

With Gaara was on the side of the wall when he heard the outburst fight between Ruby and Weiss, and if there was anything Gaara learned, and hate it was downgrading teammates, and decided to talk to Weiss.

Weiss was looking hard to look for someone to talk to, but was quickly covered in sand was pulled around the corner, and was met face-to-face with Gaara.

"Gaara, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"We need to talk."

And with that they both disappeared into a closet.

"If this was to get me to go on a date with you, than you're completely nuts." She said, but then had her mouth covered.

"You need to learn how to listen, before babbling on stuff you don't know what you're talking about. Now before I let you speak I need you to promise me you won't start yelling." He said, followed by a nod from Weiss.

"Good."

With her mouth uncovered, as Weiss questioned the Sand-user. "Okay, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to treat your teammate as an equal, and not belittle her." Gaara said to Weiss for being a spoil brat, its rude and disrespectful.

"Where did this come from?! Besides it's not my fault that she acts as a child, besides I figured as much you'd be as mad as me towards your own leader." Weiss obvious.

"This has nothing to do between our conversation, and even more I learned to respect my leader, and there status no matter what, from where I came."

"And that's another thing, where do you and your friends come from?" Weiss asked, curious about he and his friends were came here.

With that Gaara was silent, and contemplating to tell where he came from, and his teammates, but decided to just tell Weiss only about him; and he said stated. "I'll tell you a story about me, and only me, but in return you must be nicer to your teammate."

"I'll think about it." Weiss replied if she want to talk to Ruby for being a spoil brat, back in the class.

"Very well…" Gaara then used his sand, and started to make some weird looking shapes with it, and touched his forehead.

As Gaara begun his story. "When I was born, the village from where I came put a monster in me, that were known as tailed beasts, my village was called the Hidden Sand village, what was worse, was the fact that everyone had treated me as a monster, my own dad who could have protect me, instead ordered everyone to mistreat me, my own siblings, had been taught to fear me. The ironic part was this mark on my forehead."

As he place his hand on the '愛' (Ai; Love) Kanji.

Weiss was surprised, sure she had a rough childhood, and was abused by her father, but what she didn't expect was for Gaara be cold serious about his past, and his dad not doing anything for him.

"What does the symbol on your head mean?" She finally asked.

"'Love'. It was a mark left by my mother right after she gave birth to me, and told by my uncle Yashamaru 'You need to love Gaara'." Gaara replied, before he thought back when his uncle's explain about 'Love'.

Taking in the last part, Weiss had finally shed a tear, because not only he did not gained any love from others for care, but his own mother after giving birth to him, had wanted him to show nothing but love to people, truly a tear jerking moment.

Weiss was disbelief. "That can't be-"

"I'm not done. For a long time until 2 days ago, I never had anyone I can truly call a 'friend', because I never thought that people would understand my pain that I had suffered for the next 12 years, until I met 'him'." Gaara said.

"Who?" Weiss asked curious.

Gaara answered. "Naruto Uzumaki… He had a monster within too, but the difference was he had no family whatsoever, just friends. And after we both had battled, he told me how much it hurt, and why he was so strong. He had friends to protect, people to love, and so right before we got here, I made it to my approval to protect him, for he was my first friend I ever had."

Gaara, now showing some tears at the mention of Naruto, Weiss who had relied on instinct, went towards Gaara, and hold him tightly in the warmest hug she can give, now showing more tears, this affection cause now made Gaara tear up, and hugged her back.

After crying for a good 5 minutes, Gaara broke away, and finished talking. "The point of this conversation is, to never put down your friends, and keep them dearly, because you don't know what you got until its gone."

"I understand, and I'm sorry." Weiss replied and understand,

Gaara was about to head out, but Weiss had to ask on if it was true about him being a monster.

As Weiss spoke. "Gaara, don't get me wrong, but-"

"The monster being inside me. Yes it was true, and same as Naruto." Gaara said about Weiss was about had to say. And then made a makeshift tail and ears like Naruto, and then used his sand to make a small flask (for alcohol; well, but only a shape, not a drinking container), and gave it to Weiss. **(E1; E1 = Equipment Review.)**

"Its hard to explain, but mother wants to be by your side in case of an emergency." He told the white-haired heiress. As she take it and a nod.

"I got it." She said before hugging Gaara with his back turned, and with that Weiss now had an understanding of the meaning to the word teammates, and friendship.

So Weiss will find Ruby to apologized her about what she had said to her, earlier after class. And being rude and disrespected others.

 **==In the training room==**

After a good 30 minutes in the training room, Professor Port was poop (aka exhausted), he had fought Sasuke for a good 25 minutes, and Naruto for another 5, Sasuke didn't really throw any punches, despite looks.

Port was good at close quarter combat (or CQC), he took a lot of hits from Sasuke, but managed to lay one blow on him, and now Sasuke had a bruised check, Naruto on the other hand managed to hold his own a lot better, by the time it was starting to heat up, he was already exhausted and knew there detention sentence was over, and he had other work to do.

"I'll say this. You remind this old vet there are still students that can be even better than some of the best huntsmen, if put in the right direction. So I have a reward for you both." Peter comment, getting both students attention.

"What is it, is it a free bowl of ramen?" Naruto asked, hoping he had some.

Port smiled and replied. "Even better, Ozpin wants you and your friends to have your own private training ground. I sent the location to your scrolls. Speaking of which, Naruto. Professor Ozpin wants to see you in his office, and Sasuke, you may call it for a night."

"So, what you're gonna do now?" The young blond asked his teammate of Squad 7 and SSGN.

"I'm gonna check out this new training field, and train a little." Sasuke said shrugged.

"Okay. oh! By the way, Ruby said she wants to make us all weapons, any idea what you want, she said she has something for me and Gaara, but yet, for you and Shikamaru." Naruto reminded.

"I'll take anything that can resemble to a sword, a straight edged-blade, possibly one that can conduct electricity, yet can cut through anything." Sasuke said with made an order for his own weapon.

The former Jinchuuriki nodded. "Got it, well, I'm off."

With that Naruto ran to the other direction, and Sasuke was walking towards a different one, he was about to step out of campus, until someone called at him.

"Mister Uchiha, where do you think you're going?" Glynda asked frowned, stepped in.

"I'm going out to use the training field we earned." Sasuke replied, but was levitated away to the door, and was next to Glynda.

"Oh no you don't. Not only did I knew what was Professor Port initial course of action of not punishing you 2 properly, not to mention you got a wound that needs healing, we're going to the nurses office, and then you're going with me to do some actual punishment." The blond lady-professor with her eyes narrow.

This surprised Sasuke, if there was anything he hated, it was being deprived of training, and wasting time, he was a ninja, and took harder hits, hell he almost died one time, he then attempted to make a break for it, but was quickly binded by an invisible force.

"I'm ashamed of you Young Sasuke, we're gonna patch 'you' up, and you are now serving a week's work of detention with me." Glynda said, with a malicious smile towards the end, Sasuke finally understood Naruto, and what it felt to be unlucky.

 **==At Ozpin's office==**

Naruto seriously forgot the journey it took to get to the headmasters office, but was relieved when he made it to the front door. He didn't had to knock, because the door opened all by itself, and Naruto was surprised to see Ruby right next to Ozpin, and was eating a plate of cookies, and next to her was a bowl of ramen.

"Hey Ozpin, you wanted to see me?" The former genin asked.

"Yes. When we first talk, you said that a 'certain fox' gave you an armguard, and besides clones and explosives for that you had no form of power like your friends. But what surprised me was on the footage this morning, and you somehow managed to make extended limbs to battle, and had a few traits to that of a faunus, care to explain to me?" Ozpin asked about the fight between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well here's the thing, last night I met 2 people in my dreams, and both said that they will trained me to use this new power of mine. Like Fox said…or is it his name is Kurama that there are more abilities to discovered." Naruto explained about his new development. Since two people had taught him, everything; taijutsu and fuinjutsu; so he can re-create the Explosive Tags.

"Interesting, how often did you said these individuals would be seeing you?" The headmaster questioned.

"For 3 nights, so tonight, and tomorrow will be the only time I get to see them." Naruto replied.

Ozpin was smiling at the new information, and dismissed both students once they finished their respective meals, as they head out both started to talk, while talking in the halls to their dorms.

"So, what were you here for?" Naruto asked, question to the young red scythe wielder and weapons' nerd.

"Ozpin asked me to be part of your conversation, also he said to talk to you about being friends." Ruby replied.

"Oh, well, all I can say is to treat your friends very close, and be ready to die for protecting them. Also, did you find out why was Weiss all moody?" Naruto said. Since she acted like Sasuke when comes of broody.

Ruby replied and statement. "Well, she was mad because she couldn't accept me as a leader, and said Ozpin made a mistake. What are your thoughts?"

"Nope."

"Nope?" Ruby confused.

"Nope. You're the leader of team RWBY, and trust me when I said that I've learned that you'll have maybe not just one, but even more teammates hating you."

"This isn't helping me!" Ruby argued.

"Give it time, and before you know it, you'll be all a happy family with your new friends like me." Naruto said with signature warm smile, his foxy-grinned, causing Ruby to smile back.

"That's what Professor Ozpin said." Ruby comment, admitted.

"Then I will gave you a advise…" Naruto said to Ruby.

"Really, what is it? And you have a team, before?"

Naruto replied. "Yeah, I'll tell you later some other time… So, being a leader needs to take responsibility and cooperation. But that Ms. Ice Broody Princess will need to realized the burden for being a leader for irresponsible. But…no matter what happens as a leader and a team member for making a hard decisions."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ruby concluded.

"As for teamwork…"

"What about it?" She asked.

"A sensei, or is it, my teacher once said to me and my team with a important." Naruto begun, and announced. "My sensei once said; 'those who abandon the mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends or teammates are worse then scum'."

Ruby was being disbelief about the words Naruto had said to her for being a team leader. Since Naruto had experience in teamwork. And being a leader, she needs take responsibility.

By now they were in front of the dorm entrance, and were both oblivious to the fact both were walking very close, causing the passing by students to look, and continue to talk again.

"Oh, by the way. You said you were gonna make me and my teams weapons?" Naruto said, before he had reminded something about that.

"I promised didn't I, also what did your team say?" Ruby replied and asked.

Naruto answered. "I talked to Gaara and say he's in, I asked Sasuke, and he said yes as well, I've yet to asked Shikamaru, also you said you only got an idea just for me and Gaara right?"

"That's right. Why you got an idea or something." Ruby replied.

"Not really mime, but more for Sasuke." Naruto said smiled.

"Okay, that makes it easier for me to work, why what does he want?" Ruby asked for she get ready to made weapons for its worth of challenge.

"He said a straight-edged sword that can both be sharp to cut and pierce through anything, and could conduct lightning." Naruto described.

"That'll be a challenge but I'll try my best." Ruby declared, so she get it ready.

"Thanks Ruby." Naruto appreciated.

"Aww~." A feminine tone which startles them.

Both kids turn their heads around, and saw Yang who had been taken of a picture of them, causing both of them to realize how close they were, and the fact other people were staring.

"I was just teasing you both this morning, but this is so cute~." Yang said with the most brightest grin around, causing Naruto to turn a little red, while Ruby a 3rd shade of red, who began to flabbergast the situation.

"Yang! It was nothing, we seriously just talk!" Naruto finally snapped out, and began to protest as well.

"Yeah, we were talking about weapons!" Ruby added for her protested.

"If that's your cover story, then that's sad. Besides you should embrace it you two, as both being the youngest students at Beacon, along with dating, it'll be killing two birds with one stone." Yang teased them.

"Yang, I beg of you to don't post it all over the school! I don't want to be kicked out for dating!" Naruto complained, pleading to the older blond's teasing.

"You know I wouldn't do anything like that." Yang smirked.

This finally got both too smiled, but then saw Yang's devilish grin. "Then I'll send it to dad."

That just turned both students turn pale in white and eyes with black linings, but something had cracked at the same time.

"Yang! I beg of you to don't do it, I'm too handsome to die. I'll do anything!" Naruto begged, before he kneel down at her.

"Anything?" Yang asked playful frowned.

"ANYTHING!"

"Okay, cause I know what we're gonna do this weekend." Yang made an amend.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked.

Yang then proceeded to grab Ruby right next to her, and talked.

"You're gonna treat us both on a date." Yang declared offered, which causing both kids to say 'huh?!/Ehhh?!'. As she said again to Naruto. "You said that 'you're too handsome to die', so you better put your money where your mouth is."

"B-but sis!" Ruby stuttered, before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Okay, but in return, you must promise to delete that picture." The blond replied, accepted Yang's offer. Since he cannot deny it. Like his statement that 'he never turn his back to anyone'.

"Deal." Yang replied accepted the deal, and with that they all head back to their dorm rooms.

 **==Back at Hidden Leaf - World of Ninja==**

With the death of the 3rd Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi, and that of the 4th Kazekage; Rasa, there were quick funerals for both leaders, and both Sand and Leaf had made a quick truce just to have their 'monsters' or so-called 'weapons' (or Jinchuurikis) back. **(AN: Thank the developer for the name of the Fourth Kazekage's name, and along with his mother's name.)**

And those who were unaware of who Naruto was, now understands on what he is, but that didn't bother any of his friends, in fact it drove them even more to go rescue them, while those of Sand had send in their best team to get Gaara.

So…they will contained the rest of the squads of the generations; the Rookie 9 and plus Gai. **(AN: I will use the Jap version of 'Guy'.)**

"Okay everyone, we're here to retrieve both users that contained the tailed beast, we don't know what lays up ahead, so get ready to move. Will start off with the rest of team seven to go." Asuma ordered with briefing.

As Kakashi and Sakura, along with the rest were about to head out, but Kakashi stopped, and turn his head looked right behind him on that direction.

"You…" Kakashi narrow his eyes at someone behind them.

 **==A day earlier==**

"Everyone, approach." That came from a man with a gruff, and mysterious voice in the dark cavern.

"There has been a disturbance in the tailed-beasts, it seems that the one I'vs assigned for Itachi and Kisame to retrieve the Nine-tails, he is gone along with the One tailed, but there is a light source of them still lingering. Your new mission is to retrieve the two Jinchuuriki here, understood."

Those present said. "Understood."

With that, all the figures were faded, as a certain man wearing an orange swirl mask.

 **==At Hidden Leaf – Same Location; before the Retrieval Team==**

They are then taken to a mountain-side not far from Konoha and see two men in black coats, with red clouds, one a man with a weasel hair tail, and what appears to be wrinkles is Itachi, while the man next to him carried a sword wrapped in a giant bandaged, and was blue all over, began to set out.

Until they encountered and rendezvous with the Leaf-Sand team.

 **==Present time==**

Kakashi, and Sakura were about to head out, but Kakashi stopped, and looked right behind him,

"You…"

Everyone then saw who it was, and were shock to see who, well the Chunnin and Jonin around were shock to see Hidden Leaf's biggest traitor, Itachi Uchiha.

"Sensei, who are those two men?" Sakura asked, nervous for she had a bad feeling about those two men.

Kakashi answered to the pink-haired kunoichi. "That man with normal skin, is responsible for the death of Sasuke's family and clan; his brother Itachi Uchiha. The other is a man wanted by Hidden Mist, one of the Seven Swordsman of Mist like Zabuza, and even overthrow its government and being involved in numerous assassinations that include another country's daimyō, Kisame Hoshigaki."

As he turn his head at her and ordered. "Sakura, I want you to jump-in and hurry up to find Sasuke and Naruto, while me and the rest of fellow Jonin, and Chunnin around, prepare to fight for your lives."

With that every Suna and Konoha shinobi got into battle stance, Sakura then jumped into the flames, and Kakashi was the first to jump in and fight Itachi, while everyone else fought with the former ninja swordsmen.

"You improved since I last remember, Kakashi." Itachi comment, while clashing their kunais.

"Itachi, why the hell are you here?" Kakashi demanded.

"Simple I'm here for the boy with the Nine-tailed demon sealed inside of him, the Fourth's Legacy."

"You're after Naruto!?" Kakashi then back off ready to use his Sharingan, but a Sand ninja jump in, and if he remembered his name it was Baki.

"What are-?"

"Go! I'll buy you some time, go with your student, and rescue the missing ninja!" Baki ordered.

Kakashi obliged and cannot hesitated, as he called Asuma. "Asuma, let's go!"

"Right!" Asuma respond, as he turn the platinum blond wearing a purple attire and a big fa-I mean, big-boned boy. "Chouji, Ino, Let's go!"

"Yes, sensei!" Ino and Chouji replied, as Kakashi, Asuma and Ino jumped in the flames. That's 5…

"I'll condemn your brave act, but know it'll cost you your life." Itachi stated.

"I'll die knowing that you and your friend don't take the tailed beasts, even if I must die to make sure it happens." Baki determent. As he called his two students. "Temari, Kankuro, go with them!"

"Yes sir!" The sand siblings replied, as they jumped into the flames. Make it 7…

As both Baki and Itachi battle, a chunnin from Konoha with a scar across his nose jumped in the flames, followed by a girl with short hair in an Eskimo coat. And makes 9…

"Damn it, Hinata and Iruka both jumped into the flames!" A women shouted by the name Kurenai, this got the attention of a boy with long hair, and another with a trench coat, and sunglasses to pursuit her. That makes it 11…

"Kiba, Akamaru, we better go after them!"

"Right, sensei!" A boy with a red fang marks on his cheeks, along with a white puppy with a 'Arf!'. And they went into the flames. And also 2 plus a puppy, makes 14…

"Gai-sensei! Neji, Shino, Kurenai-sensei, Kiba and Akamaru were hopped into the flames as well!" A boy said in a green jumpsuit, and bowl hair cut.

"Lee, hop on my back! We're gonna go after them, and stay back, you're in no shape to fight." Gai ordered, as he do has he told. "Tenten, let's go!"

"Yes, sensei!" A girl with a two puns on her head.

And with that the last three Konoha shinobi; that totals 17, to cross the new world left (yes that's all folks).

Having wasting enough time, Itachi used Amaterasu, and eliminated all ninja around, and left them in a crisp, band looked at his partner.

"Kisame, wait here. I'll tell you what I see on the other-side, make sure no one else enters, and be ready for anything got it." Itachi commanded.

"Whatever, it won't be my fault if you die." Kisame said with a twisted smirk, as Itachi jumped into the flames.

 **==In the World Door Gates==**

Itachi had entered to this strange plain, and was met to face to face with both tailed beasts, and he said. "You all coming with me, since that's all we really need."

 **"** **You humor us, human."** Shukaku said, he was amusing for the Uchiha's demanded.

 **"** **Feel free to take us, but you know that we don't have any power left."** Kurama added. Which made Itachi's eyes widen about what those tailed beast said.

"What!" Itachi shocked.

 **"** **Its true, our hosts contains all of our power, and we're both about to die."** Shukaku explained.

 **"** **And when we're die…you won't survive here, and you will die with us."** Kurama said.

Itachi was on the clock, and both Nine-tails (Kurama) and One-tailed (Shukaku) are both fading away like ash, and Itachi's way home had already disappeared, and hopped into the portal of the new world.

 **"** **What a damn fool, he has no friends, and at least a dozen enemies *cough* it looks like it's the end."** Kurama said with a cough for the last of the nine-tails' life left.

 **"** **I'm glad my final moment was worth you, brother."** Shukaku honored to being his family, along with their fellow brethren.

 **"** **I wouldn't want to be with anyone else in the world."**

And after their final words from the both tailed beast, as they finally died, and now in rest in peace.

 **==Back in the land of Remnant==**

It had been a long night for Sasuke, he was forced to deal being patronized by the school nurse, who had dog ears, followed by going with Glynda, and had to right a 500 word essay about why it's wrong to not see the nurse when you're injured, followed by her lecturing him, and the worst part, he has to see her every day for a whole week.

Gaara had walked side by side with Weiss, and then had to carry her on his sand, much to her amusement, then he had to go and eat dinner with her, no questions asked, and was finally allowed to be alone.

Naruto had equally bad luck, he was teased and is now forced to go treat out not one, but 'two' girls out on a date this weekend, and the worst part is he was broke.

All three boys had finally got to their dorm room, and wanted to just call it a night, but they remembered they had homework needed to be finished (and by that, they copied through Shikamaru's notes, but tweaking them a little), after finishing homework, they all went to sleep, except for Gaara, who wanted to stare at the moon.

He decided to wear his stock gear and head out through the window, and gaze at the moon by using his sand to go on the rooftops, coincidently enough, he met Blake, without her bow, and this scared her, and prepared to charge and attack Gaara, but his sand naturally provided the necessary defense, and also bind her.

"Go on and kill me. You're just like every other human who hates the Faunus!" Blake growled, this confused Gaara.

"What exactly is a Faunus?" He asked.

"You expect me to believe that you don't know what are Faunus!?"

"I didn't know what an Ursa was until yesterday remember." He said to the cat faunus.

Blake was about to retaliate, but she realize that he does have a strong point. "Faunus are a group of people with animalistic instincts, and around here, people mistreat them."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why should you're sorry… You don't know what it's like to be seen different." Blake said.

"I do." Gaara said.

"Oh, that's rich, maybe now-"

Gaara interrupted by asked her some questions. "Blake… Tell me, did you had any friends when growing up?"

"Well yeah, but, what does that have to do with…?"

"Then you truly weren't that miserable."

"And how's that?" The black-haired asked.

For the second time today, Gaara had to share his painful past with someone he just met, and like before with Weiss, Blake was crying, and hugging Gaara, not wanting to let him go, and always want to be there to protect him.

Though Gaara took the advantage of noticing Blake's cat ears, and started scratching the back of her ear, causing her to purr, and snug tight around Gaara, and for the rest of the night Gaara, and Blake both stare at the moon.

 **==In Naruto's Dream world==**

"Hello, are you both there?" Naruto asked to call out, once again seeing both the same man, and women like last time.

"Finally we can start?" The women said.

"Be ready, for something special tonight kid." The man said, and with that all three began to train.

 **==OVA==**

Sakura had woken up and was surprised by her surroundings, she was in a forest, and wasn't sure why, but she could feel no chakra here in this area. She began to search for her sensei Kakashi, but was brought face-to-face with Hinata.

And tow girls were wondering where they're at, and more importantly, everyone else who went through the gate.

IT will take a long time for the search…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

Chapter 3 is done…now since this will be interesting if Naruto will had a 3-way date with Ruby and Yang (due of the blackmail).

So…I will made my own version of Naruto's weapon and along with Sasuke's…

* * *

New Equipment Review:

 **(E1).** Weiss – Sand Flask

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

Now the next chapter will be: 'The Fox's New Ability and Reunion of Friends and Siblings'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^

I will informed you (all) about the Wikia page I had been doing…since I did create my own page. So there is no complained about it. This is why I was busy with a Wikia…so…I will gave you a link location later.

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/6/2016/ 1:12am

 **Finished** : 2/7/2016/1:30pm

 **Published:** 2/10/2016/11:00am


	4. A: Fox's New Ability & The Reunion

**Chapter 4:** The Fox's New Ability  & Reunion of Friends and Siblings

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby] – I will adjusted this.

 **Other Pair(s):** Is decided = [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Jaune x Pyrrha] (Soon), [Ren x Nora] (Soon), [Sasuke x Sakura? But just for ONCE! Only!], [Shikamaru x Temari] (Soon), [Kiba x Hinata] (Soon), [Asuma x Kurenai] (Soon),

[Chouji x Ino] or [Sun x Ino] or [Neptune x Ino] (Soon)

[Shino x ?] – didn't decide.

Noted: Based from Teenage Jinchuuriki Shinobi; a Naruto x Hinata x Himeko (OC) pair, by Chaosmagemon. So…this story will be had only a slight NaruSaku if Naruto will tell her the truth about during the Team Assignment back in the World of Ninja.

* * *

This is the Fourth Chapter of Shinobi Team of Remnant. Since I have made an important reference that why I had all the Rookie 9, plus Gai team. Since it will just like the Final Fantasy 6 for having 12+2 characters, since it's the rookie 12 version in Naruto series.

Also with Naruto attacks will like Battle Stadium: D.O.N. But…this will be interesting if 4 or more techniques to be yet to be discovered.

Informed: 2/11/2016/2:59pm – The finale episode of RWBY season 3 will be coming about 2 days ahead. So I can't wait for what's next during that happening.

As Velvet had her box weapon's capabilities is reveal. Monty's most favorite one. Qrow's Scythe Form.

Next is Yang got wounded by Adam, before Blake. Seems she survived from that attack. The blond brawler was careless about her rage almost had her killed in the process.

Cinder got all Amber's Fall Maiden powers until the transfer was interrupted. And I wonder what Ozpin's fighting style might, be? And even his weapon. So…let's find out.

* * *

I will asked again! Like Chapter 3! Can you please help something about this matter as you all speak.

* * *

 **:Question/Help for ideas:**

Can you tell me what name for the team attack with Nora and Chouji. Since those two were food buddies when comes of pancakes, if he tries some.

Can you gave a name of the pair of Chouji and Nora; as a boulder and mallet?

{Add Answers here}

* * *

Well, that's the vote and answers…before proceed to read…I will recommended them to take separate ways for they will made a new life for sure.

Now…to begin the story…

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Next Morning==**

Morning had arrived, for team RWBY, today they would have class with Glynda.

Both Weiss and Blake got to know that there are people from yesterday that had a hard life, mainly Gaara, Weiss had learned to keep her head up high to those that are at higher authority then her, and to treat her friends as equal, Blake had learned that there will always be someone far worse than you out there, with even more miserable lives, but more importantly both learned to trust people, and never judge them.

Ruby on the other hand, now knows that Naruto had been visited the previous night to learn his 'ability', and even more so it'll happen for the next night, after the past two nights, and can't wait what he can do now, Yang had to look forward to her date with Naruto, and her sister…so yeah.

Their morning routine was interrupted by a knock on the door, Ruby had went to check, and saw it was Jaune.

"Morning Jaune." The leader of team RWBY greeted.

"Morning Ruby." The leader of JNPR replied.

"What brings you here?"

"Do you guys got Syrup to spare, Nora ate it all." Jaune offered.

"Gotcha." Ruby then went in, and grabbed a bottle of syrup and handed it to Jaune.

"I shouldn't expect it to be return?" She asked, only for Jaune to reply with a sheepish grin as his answer.

 **==With team SSGN==**

Gaara didn't sleep at all last night, after petting Blake for the next 3 hours, which caused her to sleep, and refusing to let go of Gaara, ended with him sneaking in team RWBY's room, and gently tuck her in which took a good hour, by then it was already 6 a.m. so he said screw it, and stayed up for the night.

Naruto and Sasuke were the first to get up, Sasuke casually got up dressed in his combat gear, and headed out.

"Where's he going?" Gaara asked.

"Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you, but yesterday during our detention. The school decided to give us our own private training room." Naruto replied and explained, who went and ate his breakfast which consisted of bread and milk, but notice that there were more cookies in the bread cabinet, then bread, and stared at Gaara.

"Mind explaining?"

"Sorry, but I love cookies." Gaara said, with a bit satisfied for the taste. It's the first time for eating new interesting taste of food.

"You and Ruby." He proceeded to make his toast, and past Gaara, two cookies, who stared at Naruto.

"Can I get some more?"

"It ain't healthy to eat only cookies you know, you'll never grow that way." Naruto said.

"Says the short guy who eats only ramen." Gaara mocked countered.

With that Naruto used his chakra coated hand and lunged at Gaara, which the Redhead boy also did, but with his sand, this woke up Shikamaru, who spasm out of bed, and stared at the situation.

"Both of you get the hell out of here!" He yelled, Naruto's toast had popped out, and he and Gaara both grabbed their breakfast, and quickly stormed out the room.

"Troublesome." Shikmaru muttered.

 **==At the Halls==**

As the former Jinchuurikis had outside on the halls. Naruto and Gaara had gotten their breakfast.

"Man, I thought he was gonna kill us." Naruto said.

"You know I actually forgot why you got in trouble, but you mentioned it was your new skill from last night, now I got to see it." Gaara said while eating his cookie.

"Speaking of which, I learned something new last night as well. Mind testing it out with me this time during combat class?"

"Sure thing." The former sand ninja replied.

As both were walking around the corner, both bumped into someone, and they all tumbled down. The person they had bumped into was a girl who apparently had rabbit ears, to which was cool, and had long brown hair, she then looked at both the people she looked at, realizing who they were she gasped, and pointed at Naruto.

"You're the kid who can transform into a Faunus whenever he wants!" She exclaimed.

"A what now?" Naruto confused.

"Faunus, apparently they're a race of human with animal-like characteristics, like her bunny ears." Gaara explained, stated about this girl's human race with animal-like appendages. Since the former One-tails Jinchuuriki first heard about what 'Faunus' was. And Naruto is the second person for unheard about it.

"Oh, by the way, sorry about bumping into you, um…who are you again?" Naruto had forgotten about asking the girl's name. Its quite that someone encountered a new person.

"Oh sorry, my name's Velvet." The now named Velvet introduce.

"Oh, my name is-" Naruto was introduced to replied.

Velvet interrupted for his introduction. "You're Naruto and Gaara, I know, I saw you both along with your team on the first day." With statement about that day at the Amphitheater before team SSGN (Signal) is formed. Then before the rabbit-haired girl had asked any of them something.

"By the way, mind showing me that trick of yours to hide your faunus traits?" She asked.

Naruto tensed about that question from the rabbit-faunus, and replied with explained. "Yeah, um, I'm actually quite not a Faunus per of what you've said, I'm just a guy who can use chakra to make those traits in battle in-order to be more flexible, and strong, along with heightening my sense of sight, smell, and taste."

The news brought Velvet's shoulder's slumped down, and Naruto began to question for why she wanted to learned it, asked curiously. "Why would you want to hide your ears?"

"Well Naruto, here is it begun, me and my kind are subjugated because of our traits, and after seeing your video, I was hoping you can teach me how to hide my ears." She told Naruto or Gaara.

"I like your ears. I think they're cute, and personally you shouldn't hide it." Naruto admitted. This caused Velvet to perk up a little. Since he heard look similar to himself and Gaara about an Jinchuuriki was mistreated.

"And if someone is there to mess with you, count on us to defend you." Naruto declared with his signature smile.

This really made Velvet happy, and proceeded to hug both Gaara, and Naruto, and said. "I wish I could've met you both 2 years ago, you're both so nice."

"Wait, what grade you're in?" The blond asked, judging by the questions about what grade of her class was in. Since, he and rest of team SSGN, RWBY and JNPR.

"Oh, I'm a Second-class junior here at Beacon." Velvet replied.

This conversation would have continue but a really big man with samurai-like armor out from behind, and was staring at the scene.

Which made the rabbit-faunus girl turn to see one of her teammates. "Oh hey, don't worry Yatsu, they're both are nice, and I had to embrace them."

The man named Yatsuhashi or Yatsu, for short, called by Velvet as a nickname; as he had simply nodded, and Velvet decided to go with him, and looked at the boys waving them, good-byes, to which both wave back.

"I guess it was too much to ask to be at a world with no hatred here." Naruto said.

"Agreed. Were you serious about protecting her, along with us?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to do anything, if you don't like to." Naruto stated.

"Nah, I'm good to help." Gaara said for he cannot denied because it be like Déjà vu all over again.

Naruto smiled and said. "Glad to hear, by the way how did you know about the Faunus?"

"I paid attention in class." Gaara answered to Naruto's question.

"Makes sense."

With that they head out to the training room, and join Sasuke, hoping to warm up before class.

 **==At the Emerald Forest==**

It seems while going through the portal, that anyone with some serious injuries had be healed up quickly, even the irreversible injuries like Lee, who managed to find everyone, along with Might Gai, Kurenai's, and Asuma's group…

And now the question remains…where are we? And where are the four missing ninja?

"Is this everyone?" Kakashi asked everyone if they're all here in one place. Which they had Kiba and Akamaru around, along with some people who can use their dojutsu (eye technique). Until the copy-cat ninja found Sakura and Hinata before they continue the search.

"We searched all around, but with the strange animals here, we can only hope that those who came, and didn't find are still alive." Gai stated. Turns out, they encountered the Grimm; constant with Beowulves and Ursa…if they encountered an Death Stalker, Nevermore and King Taijitu. Until the taijutsu user found Neji, while carrying Lee.

"I've never seen a humanoid wolf, before?" Kiba exclaimed, which he and Akamaru left a canine instincts for they encountered a Beowulf. Until he had met up with Kankuro and Tenten, that they had to find them.

"And includes had never seen that kind of those creatures before." Kurenai added, also she manage to used her genjutsu to confuse any of them, at she got the time to getaway. Right until she found Chouji and Temari.

"Not to mentioned those bears too." Asuma said with Ino and Shino. Good thing he place all the parasite insects, which Ino cannot complained that she needed to find their respectful senseis and team, and the rest of the retrieval unit. As the chain smoker added. "And we suggested to check our pouches and equipment to see if we can survived…and Tenten, can you lend Kakashi and Kurenais some swords or depends which weapons."

Now as they suggestion from Asuma, and check their equipments from their respectful pouches to see if they got it, everything. They only had several kunais (a total of 15 or 20), shurikens (maybe 30), and paper bombs (but only had 1 or 5). And Lastly Temari and Kankuro got the the same amount of supplies too as well.

While Tenten got some supplies of them. By storage scrolls, since she is the Gai team's weapons' mistress. So with that, then she got everything in the scroll; spears, kamas, morning stars, kodachis, tantos and etc. **(AN: It was then Tenten had so many weapons like in her match against Temari.)**

Kakashi got an tanto; its been years during his younger days. While Asuma had his chakra trench knives. And Kurenai an simple kodachi, its equal lighter then a tanto. She never wield a sword before during her times.

"Okay, everyone stick together, we don't know what's out there, but we do know we need to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara." Kakashi said.

And with that everyone was venturing out.

 **==Back in the Dorm - SSGN==**

Shikamaru was woken up hours early before class would even start, and he was not happy, there was no potato chips or soda to eat for breakfast, considering his diet with team Asuma, was the BBQ restaurant.

Due to them being a very laid back team, and not getting up till 1pm, but even so, he knew class today won't start till 11:30 am. And that means he had gotten up 4 and a half hours up early.

So the question is what to do now. What else then attempting to go back to sleep. There was suddenly a knocking from the door, and decided to go on a full of the hell with it, and answer it, the person on the other side was Jaune covered in syrup over his head and shoulder.

"Um…Jaune, why are you…?" Shikamaru was about asked, about the young blond's problem.

"Think I can borrow some syrup?" He quickly asked.

Shikamaru frowned, then replied and asked. "We actually don't have any speaking of, mind explain?"

"Cardin." Jaune replied.

"Troublesome, Again?"

"Yup. Well, sorry for wasting your time, gotta tell the team of our sweet-less pancakes."

And with that Shikamaru was awake. Like it was 'completely' such a drag.

 **==Training room==**

It was a new morning; and Sasuke had finally got a chance to go use the private training room. And he felt awesome, he hadn't need to worry about a thing until later on with Professor Glynda, and to make sure he wasn't force into the nurse office again, yep, aside from that. Nothing could ruin his day.

"So, how do you like the training room?" Glynda asked, hearing her voice actually put some fear into Sasuke, but no less turned his head to show his calm demeanor at the teacher.

"I like it a lot." Sasuke amazed.

"Anyway, I came to inform you that there's no need to dress up for my class, also what are you doing for the weekend, along with your teammates?" The blond right-hand lady stated and asked in the end.

"Shikamaru will most likely sleep to next week, Naruto has a date on Saturday, and Gaara will most likely chill at home, while I'll be training. Why?" Sasuke stated, with the last part of asking.

"It's just that I can't bear watching students walk around with torn clothing, or not wearing the appropriate Armor." Glynda stated.

"And by 'students'? You mean kids?"

"Well to be honest, yes." Glynda answered, as he continue saying with declared. "So it's official, I'll take you all to go shop for the appropriate gear, and clothes… I'm well aware that Miss Rose is creating weapons for your team. I also need to have a talk with Naruto about the dating, and the girl he's going with, speaking of, do you know the girl?"

"Ruby."

Hearing Sasuke's answer left Glynda shocked, and silence for a good few minutes, and finally spoke up. "I guess it's okay, if its Ruby…"

This prompted that Sasuke was not having a lucky morning either, and the weekend for his teammates are now ruined thanks to him.

 **==In team RWBY room==**

With Yang had finally finished brushing her hair, and decided it was time to show Ruby to do the same. Normally she would let Ruby do whatever she want, but since they got a date this weekend; it wouldn't hurt to teach her to doll up a little, but was caught off guard seeing that she was tinkering with an incomplete weapon.

"Hey sis, what you got there?" Yang asked, seeing her little red sister was she is working on.

"Oh, just the soon-to-be complete weapon for Naruto." The red-tipped girl said with a smile.

"I knew you liked him, and wanted to take lead on this date."

Then which Ruby was then hit on the head by a spool of steel string.

"Shut up! I asked if he wanted me to make his team's weapons for them, and he said yes!" Ruby shouted with a shade of pink on her cheek, only to got hit on the back of the head by a small book, and pillow, turning her head she saw the culprits; were Weiss and Blake.

"Now what was that for?"

"For waking me up." Blake grumbled.

"For being loud in the morning." Weiss added.

 **(Naruto OST: Fooling Mode - Starts)**

"Well…now that the team is up, who wants to help me beauty up my sis a bit for our date this Friday." Yang said, which everyone (namely Weiss and Blake; namely…a little payback) in the room stared at Ruby with a fiendish grin our their face, and began to creep closer to her.

Which made Ruby nervous about that and back away a little, as he said. "O-okay girls, t-this is not funny, a-as your leader, I-I order you all to stop!"

This did nothing and unable to respond while they're disobeyed, but tempted them all to lunge on top of Ruby, as she cried in misery.

 **==Across the Door==**

Team JNPR were having a syrup-less breakfast, thanks to Nora, while Jaune barely got out the shower due to Cardin being a ass, and dump it on him, they heard a cry of suffering, getting the teams attention.

"What do you think is happening?" Pyrrha wondered about the commotion from Team RWBY's dorm.

"Probably making Ruby, play dress-up." Jaune answered with guessed.

"How do you know?" Ren asked with a little concern.

"I grew up with seven older sisters of mine, and they used to do stuff to me they would normally do with other girls." He explained.

This got a collective 'Oh…' from everyone else.

 **(Naruto OST: Fooling Mode - Ended)**

 **==Hours later==**

The morning had been smooth from then on, Ruby had been treated like a royal princess for the first time, before changing back to her normal clothing for class; Gaara and Naruto had been exploring the campus, and restocked in their dorm's kitchen room.

Sasuke continue to train under Glynda's supervision, team JNPR ate their breakfast, and got ready for class, speaking of.

"Good morning students." Glynda announced greeted. "Today we'll try actual combat today, and so you may step in, and choose, or I may choose your partner. If anyone chooses not to step in, or go days without going in the ring, I'll deduct your grade."

As expected many students had volunteered, and began choosing.

"Okay, first up is Jaune Arc VS Cardin Winchester."

This brought everyone hyped up surprisingly, since day one it was already known that Cardin was a 'bully' of Beacon, mainly towards Jaune, he would have gone for someone like Naruto, or Gaara, but when he did a wall of sand cock blocked him, and left him dumbfounded.

But, he has picked on others, but unlike him, Jaune had a crowd cheering for him to get payback for everyone, and mainly for himself.

"You may begin." Glynda called, Jaune didn't hesitate at making the first move at Cardin, only for him to effortlessly put his mace up to block his attack, and took the very close range moment to grab Jaune by his shirt, and headbutt him, putting him in a daze.

Cardin proceeded to swing his mace at Jaune, who barely used his shield to block it, but forgot Cardin was a lot more built, and was able to knock Jaune into rolling over on the ground. Jaune was already at his limit, luckily Glynda called the round, and with that it was over.

"The winner of this match goes to Cardin."

As Cardin went back to his group who were praising him, everyone around were clapping, at first Cardin believed it was for him, but truth be told it was actually Jaune, because they were calling out the name of the true victor.

"Good job Jaune." Pyrrha praised, this put a smile on his face.

"Now who would like to?"

Glynda was caught off guard when she saw quickly, and silently Gaara, and Naruto made it to the ring, but one of the students shout out they don't have any proper weapons.

"Gaara, Naruto I like your innicuitive, but I can't allow you to battle."

"Come on teach, besides I like to show you something new I learned last night. In fact get Ozzie down here, I want him to see this, ya'know." Naruto persisted, this shocked everyone because no one in history had the guts to disrespect Ozpin, and got him whacked across the head by Glynda's whip, and was about to lecture him, but was stopped by the sound of Ozpin's voice.

"It's okay, I don't mind the nickname, besides I am interested to see what you got." He insisted.

With that the match started, and before anything else, Naruto spoke up with his stance. "Okay everyone, bare with us for a few minutes here, Gaara I need you to make the strongest shield out of sand right now, because this could be deadly."

While many students heckled because they thought they were acting like a bunch of badass', while the few who do know were sweating.

As before Naruto had his right arm to bubble up, and those who didn't see on the web, got to see it live for the first time, and he began to make a makeshift fox tail and ears.

Gaara had obliged by making the shield, and made a makeshift tail of a raccoon, the sight was something to be watched.

But Sasuke knew something was up, and he was right, because a sphere began to circle around in Naruto's palm, and was becoming more rapid, he then launched forward ,and attacked Gaara, and shouted out the name of his new technique.

" **Rasengan!** "

What surprised everyone now was that upon contact this sphere of destructive force kept on rotating, and affected everyone in the surrounding, because it was like being caught in between a destructive cyclone, and when they thought it couldn't end, it ended.

And scared the living hell out of everyone, because they saw the shield was completely gone, and that some of Gaara's sand armor came off, at a foot away, ready to call the match Naruto spoke up.

"Hold it I got one more." Naruto stated, as he turn to the redhead. "Gaara this may sound crazy, but I need you to destroy my arm completely."

This shocked Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Glynda, Ozpin, Blake, and Yang, and agreed that what he was talking crazy.

"But Naruto…" Gaara started to protest, but was interrupted by Glynda.

"Mister Uzumaki, this match is over, and we're going to have a talk after class."

"Do it now." Gaara had forcefully did what Naruto asked, and people saw in horror as Gaara completely ripped off Naruto's arm, this had made students with weak stomach's to hurl, many fainted, Ozpin, and Glynda was shocked in horror at the sight of all the blood coming out, Sasuke was calling out for Naruto's name.

As Naruto's blood continued to spill, if you could pay attention you would see that his blood was turning a little black, and was forming in to a mixture of scarlet red, and jet black demonic arm, and his elbow was developing a demon itself as it stared around at everyone who didn't faint yet.

And it hollered so loud that it put everyone at the academy, and all living things in the Emerald forest, to know the feeling of fear to those who didn't know that feeling, or haven't felt it in a long time, the arm began to revert back, and began to turn back to normal skin color, and finally brought Naruto to his knees.

Finally snapping out of it, Glynda had ordered that class was over, along with the match, and Naruto was now being herded to Ozpins office.

 **==At the Headmaster's Office – At Beacon Tower==**

"What the preposterous was that, and even more were you truly that mad to scared so many students here at this prestige academy?!" Glynda yelled.

"I thought I told you and Ozpin about the arm incident." Naruto complained.

"I recall very well, but rest assured I will not tolerate what I saw today Mister Uzumaki." Ozpin said, felt disappointed on Naruto for such a recklessness.

"Need I remind you both that I still got one more night of seeing these people, and there's nothing you two can do to stop me to see them." Naruto informed.

"Which is why starting next week, you'll be serving detention after school for the next month." Glynda told him to do.

"Fine, are we done here?"

"This conversation yes, the cause of it will never die." She said.

After the talk with everyone, Professor Port came in and he was tired exhausted.

"Professor Port are you alright?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm fine, but we got a surveillance disturbance of more people coming in out of nowhere like Naruto, and his friends."

This got Naruto's attention, and before he could ask his question, Glynda had asked who was in charge today monitoring the camera's today, to which Peter said to Oobleck with a growl, both Peter, and Glynda stared at Ozpin.

As Ozpin began to open his mouth, he was slap across the head by Glynda from her crop, this had got Naruto wide eyed at the sight, flinched for seeing her doing that to the headmaster, and she began to lecture. "You let that caffeine addicted nut to watch over the monitors, Professor Ozpin that is by the most irresponsible thing you've done in the past month."

Ozpin was now crying a little while cowering under Glynda's wrath, in order to save Ozpin's hide. As Naruto asked his question to stepped in. "What did the people looked like?"

"I actually got a visual photo of them here." Peter said and handed to the blond, which let Naruto got to see it was a majority of his friends and they were in danger.

"Yo Ozzie, and Lynda I need you to take me to this photo's exact coordinates right away."

Getting both of their attentions, Glynda scowled at the nickname given to her by the young blonde. "Now why would we-"

"Because those are my friends in danger out there."

This got everyone silent, but also caused Ozpin to give his smile of approval.

"Very well, would you like some assistance from us?" The Headmaster said for acquired someone to help on this situation, before its too late.

"All I need is help from Gaara."

Glynda then proceeded to message Gaara to arrived at the traveling point in ASAP, and with that everyone left.

 **==The Emerald Forest==**

It had been hours since they began the searched, but the team of the rescue ninjas had ended up being the ones, to be in those need of rescue. As everyone realized that no-one can perform their signature techniques, with the exception of Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi using their abilities of the bloodline limit.

While they had brought Kiba and Akamaru; since being the tracker team into the generations, so they had nose to sniffed them out. And Ino came around too; since her specialized in Mind-walker ninjutsu and even find Sasuke. And Chouji, since he wanted to find Shikamaru, after his sensei Asuma explained to the rest of two. Kurenai was tagging along too, since she is part of the tracker team.

Next is Tenten; due the fact she is the weapons' user of Team Gai. Since he did not know Naruto at the begin with. Since the blond ninja defeat Neji during the Chunin exams. Then next is Neji; after he defeat by Naruto with the Nine-tails' chakra, even the truth about his father's sacrificed. And also Hinata; she had her reason for her blond crush.

Next is Shino, due the fact of his clan's parasite insects, and send dozens of them to find them. And lastly is Lee; he was recovered from the surgery during the match with Gaara. So he wanted to joined into a retrieval mission.

And lastly; is Temari and Kankuro…since two of the siblings were regret for ignored their little brother during childhood. They blamed their father for into this mess…their mother would had shame, if she was around…so the best is to make out with him.

And Lee and Gai's extraordinary speed and strength, they were overwhelmed by these strange looking wolves and bears. And also Temari manage used her giant wind to slices them, into pieces. Along with Kankuro had used his puppet to use it. Since he brought a second puppet; Kuroari.

"Kakashi, we can't go on!" Iruka yelled for this situation gone bad. During they used up their tools. Since his Ninjutsu

"I know, but we gotta try!" Kakashi knew well enough that Sakura and Iruka had nothing of bloodline line abilities (since they're from the civilian or normal shinobi born), so the rosette and the academy instructor never learned ninjutsu, and they made the team even more handicapped, and thought that this is the end of us.

But was surprised to see that sand began to fall, and with a thud, a boy with a giant gourd on his back popped up in front.

"Gaara?" Kakashi, Kankuro and Temari exclaimed, causing everyone to look in surprise, while some had shown fear at the sight of Gaara.

"Please, get in the sand, hurry." He ordered as he used his sand to lift everyone, including himself off the ground, and into the air.

"Gaara, its good to see you." Temari was happy for seeing her brother again.

"That reunion had to wait." Gaara said, mature. Which made the blond shocked for her little brother acted mature and serious. So without hesitation but they need to escape to this situation.

While everyone finally glad to escape, Hinata noticed an orange blur on the ground area.

"Naruto!"

This caused everyone to look down, and were shock to see he was alone down there unarmed,

"Naruto, you idiot! Hurry up and get out of there!" Iruka yelled to called out his former student, suddenly the air became a little dreadful, as they remembered this feeling back in the chunnin exam, when Naruto, was fighting Neji.

To everyone's surprise they saw Naruto had his entire right arm covered with orange bubble like chakra, and began ripping all the monsters around with his bare hands.

Until seeing another Ursa, which Naruto's eyes rolled at the side, then he dodged from the strike, as he charged at the bear.

" **Razor Air Kick!** " He exclaimed, then leaps up and drops down with a powerful kick at the bear-like creature's belly. Which sends backwards that cause it impact to two of the beowulves. Then he charges straight at him, while body is covered in orange bubble.

" **Hanuman** **!** " Naruto exclaimed, as he performs a consecutive roundhouse high kicks that inflicts him like a grinder.

Until another Beowulf charged at him behind. After Naruto landing on the side, which made remains of the Ursa fall on the left side landing til the the wolf creature jumped at the carcass of the fallen grimm, Naruto turns around and quickly launches a flying kick at the Beowulf's chin causes to crack on its jaws.

"Kakashi, it's happening again isn't it?" Iruka asked, terriffying about the blond's transformation, to which Kakashi had simply nod.

"Everyone…" Gaara said, getting their attention, he stated and announced them.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, the City of Vale, and more importantly, the world of Remnant."

"Beacon Academy?" Temari, Tenten and Ino wondered.

"City of Vale?" Chouji and Kiba added.

"The world of Remnant?" Lee and Kankuro added.

Now which made the jonins and Iruka understand what they are in this unfamiliar world. While they were all being taken onto a weird looking air vehicle.

As they got on, Gaara had moved forward, and stood side by side next to Shikamaru, and a man with silver hair like Kakashi.

Then they saw a door open from behind, the first to enter was a women with blonde hair wearing glasses, and 2 boys that everyone knew well.

"Naruto/Sasuke!" Hinata and Sakura shouted, as both girls proceeded to hug each of their love interest.

"Shikamaru!" Ino and Chouji exclaimed, as they went to their fellow teammate, with a blond girl gave him a friendly hug, while Chouji gave him an fist bumped. Along with Temari and Kankuro gave their little brother a hug for so concerned about how they regret for their actions.

"Hi everyone, it's great to see you all." Naruto greeted with a smile seeing his friends and senseis' again. Along with Temari and Kankuro.

"Same here, Naruto." Iruka said, happy for seeing his student again.

"Same here." Kakashi added with a eye-smile.

"We will be arrived the academy in no time."

"Academy?" Ino confused.

"We'll get there, as we know it." Gaara stated.

"Agreed." Sasuke said.

"Now everyone, don't get to comfortable." Shikamaru said.

"Why is that?" Chouji asked.

"Since it's gonna be hours till nightfall, most likely you will all be interrogated by these two." Shikamaru said while pointing at Ozpin and Glynda. yup, this was gonna be a long night.

 **==Back at the academy==**

After being dropped off at the landing bay, Naruto, and his group had parted, and headed for the dorms, while walking there, they saw team RWBY, and team JNPR waiting outside their front door.

"Hey guys." Naruto called out, this caused everyone to jump to startled, and they had horror on their face from the sight of Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked noticed their expression, who shortly came after also causing everyone to cower at him, but Gaara knew why, it was because of what happened today in class.

The boys were about to slip through into their room, but Pyrrha had some courage to speak up.

"We need to talk." She said.

The boys knew this was bound to happen, especially since more of their friends had arrived, and aloud them in their room, and everyone got comfortable for the never ending long nights.

"Okay guys, coming from what Ruby told us about your world, and the info about Gaara's past, all we wanted to know is was that the power of the demon within in you?" Blake asked, this surprised Shikamaru and Sasuke. But Naruto was bound to tell them eventually, since he did defeat Gaara by himself.

"Okay… Sasuke, Shikamaru, you guys may also want to hear this, but everyone, it is true. Me and Gaara were vessels of the demons. But they no longer live within with us anymore, but their power still resides in the both of us, and to be more specific Gaara had bore the One-tailed beast called Shukaku, and I the most powerful the Nine-tailed fox named Kurama." Naruto explained his answers to them.

"I knew it." Sasuke muttered in the corner. "Back during the invasion, you summoned not only a giant toad, but fused some of your chakra within it, and both of you transformed into the Nine-tailed fox. I knew there was some sort of connection, but I didn't think you were the one responsible for the incident 12 years ago."

Those last words hit Naruto, never had anyone besides Mizuki had blamed him for the incident 12 long years ago.

"But…it don't matter now." Sasuke claimed about Naruto wasn't the demon fox.

This caused Naruto to look at Sasuke again.

"None of it matters, the fact that you have extraordinary power, and the fact you're on our side matters now." Sasuke said while giving his signature cool grin.

"And I'm glad you are my friend." Naruto replied, now moving into a fist bump to his best friend.

"Not to break the moment, but there is something we can't get over? What were you guys before this, anyway. Obviously you are all beyond combat experienced, so spill it!" Weiss said with demanded and questions.

"Before I do so, who knows what do we have tomorrow for class?" Naruto asked.

"Professor Oobleck, if I recall." Ren replied. For the schedule in the class session.

"Then I recommend going back to your dorms, and put on your pajamas, cause there's a chance of some of you passing out." Naruto suggesting for called for the night.

Before they all left to prepare for the long night ahead of them Ruby just had to know.

"Can you at least tell us your former careers?" She asked.

To which Shikamaru replied. "We're ninjas."

This put on some hyped expressions on some people, it shocked only on Weiss, but everyone knew they all did something like that along the lines.

 **==OVA==**

"Such an interesting land, yet I'm not here to sightseeing." Itachi said out loud, he managed to land not that far from the border of the town, and the town docks, what was interesting was the very metallic scenery, he would have continue sightseeing. And even the technology is way more advanced then the Ninja World. And even the economy system.

But, the two men around the corner appeared, and were startled by the sight of Itachi, that they pointed their weapons at him, one had a sword, the other was a weapon he wasn't familiar with, but knew it was a threat.

"Surrender yourself, intruder, or we will use force." One of the goons called, both had weird looking masks, but the one who had talked had weasel ears on his head, while the other had a monkey's tail.

Not letting anything else happens Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and petrified the both men, he then heard clapping, and a orange-haired man wearing a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather appeared with a cane.

"Interested…you're pretty good. How about if I offer you for to working with us?"

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

Now, its done for the chapter 4 of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant'. Now…the Leaf and Sand Team had arrived Remnant, safety. Now with Naruto had learn new techniques and abilities; but with a new moves of Naruto's fighting style.

* * *

 **Techniques' Review**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

1\. Rasengan

2\. Nine-Tails Chakra Control

3\. Razor Air Kick – Asin's technique.

4\. Hanuman – Its also Asin's technique.

* * *

So…there you have it…its hope Team RWBY and JNPR wanted answers about they are ninjas and since they're from the World of Ninja.…so please review and do not flame it. ^^

So…Hope I had to made a suggestion to wait for you (all) some answes, until the next chapter next?

Now the next chapter will be: 'The Story of Answers and Meet the Parents'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/6/2016/ 1:12am

 **Finished** : 2/11/2016/ 7:24pm

 **Published:** 2/11/2016/9:10pm


	5. A: Story of Ninja Life & Past Part 1

**Chapter 5:** The Story of the Ninja Life and Meet the Parents – Enter the story of the Past Part 1

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Naruto had manage to met his parents for sure at the end of the 3rd night. So Naruto will tell the rookies and team RWBY, JNPR, and Ozpin and Glynda.

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Jaune x Pyrrha] (Soon), [Ren x Nora] (Soon), [Sasuke x Sakura] (Soon), [Shikamaru x Temari] (Soon), [Kiba x Hinata] (Soon), [Asuma x Kurenai] (Soon), [Iruka U x Faunus OC], [Kakashi x Human OC],

Questions: Ino x Sun or Neptune? And Gai x OC; Faunus or Human.

* * *

What's up, y'all! This is the new chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant'. Now with the new chapter is updated. Since its time for Naruto will face some two familiar faces for he did not met for so long…

2/15/2016/2:37am – Ozpin's abilities is capable of attacking and blocking at inhuman rates and able to absorb even the most powerful of attacks, as demonstrated in his fight against the Fall Maiden.

Can't believe Yang had lost her arm, for did not notice about Adam cut it.

Pyrrha's gone, before she kissed Jaune of how she loved him deeply. Can't believe she stopped Cinder, alone. Until Ruby had a mental breakdown with dispaired for unleashed the most powerful ability that never seen it, that seems her mother Summer had it. Her 'Silver Eyes' ability.

'Qrow describes a fairy tale about warriors with silver eyes who are so powerful that the Grimm fear them.'

'The full extent of this ability is still unknown. (?)'

Well…seems 3 members of JNPR was deep depressed for the lost of Pyrrha. - :'(

The members of Team RWBY were scattered and temporary disbanded; Yang is bedridden after the lost of her right arm, Blake decides to run off, and is last seen running on the rooftops of Vale, for no discernable reason. After she forgive her partner Yang for her sake. And Weiss…she is now heading home at Atlas with her father (now is made an appearance).

Well…just wait for the Season 4 until then…with Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren will be…taking her 'journey' for what they lead to?

And also this new character named 'Salem', turns out, it was the mysterious Narrator in RWBY.

= Monty Oum's autograph Image .svg

* * *

 **:Re-Question/Help for ideas:**

Can you tell me what name for the team attack with Nora and Chouji. Since those two were food buddies when comes of pancakes, if he tries some.

Can you gave a name of the team attack of Chouji and Nora; as a boulder and mallet?

{Write Answers here} – For review.

* * *

Well, I will keep doing it again all over again, if you gave me a DAMN ANSWER!

Now…to begin the story…

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

Everyone had finally returned to SSGN's dorm room. And had all dressed up in case they passed out, because this was something you couldn't tell within 10 minutes. With Blake on the other hand. Never thought Ninjas were real like on the Novel(s) she had read, called; 'Ninjas in Love'.

In truth, they ARE a real Ninjas to the another world that Naruto, and the rest of Team SSGN were constants of Ninja Squad. Like their other fellow Ninjas that from yesterday in the Emerald Forest. They're overwhelmed by Grimm that almost died that day.

So…as matter the fact…with Team RWBY and JNPR needs to know the whole story.

"All right, where do I start…" Naruto begun. As he took a deep breath, and exhale,

"Here we go…About almost a year ago, me and Sasuke were assigned within a 4 man-cell known as Squad 7; our other teammates who you will all probably meet tomorrow, was Sakura Haruno and our instructor Kakashi Hatake. We were assigned onto a mission to protect a Master Bridge Builder, in the Land of Waves within the boarders of Fire and Water Country, that's when we met some tougher ninjas from village known as, the Hidden Mist village."

As Naruto continue. "When we first took the mission we thought it was to protect him from bandits, eventually we fought some higher-level ninja on the way, making us realize that the old man was lying, and that this was a mission way out of our league, normally we would have abandon him, or get him to his destination without pay, but after some convincing us, we stayed."

Naruto decided to take a pause and answer any questions.

"You mentioned a 'Master Bridge Builder', care to elaborate on that?" Weiss asked.

"He was trying to build a bridge that'll connect to the main land in-order to make their island prosperous, and to get some help from their corrupted land." Sasuke replied, answered and explained.

"So, what made you convince to stay, and protect this client?" Pyrrha asked about a mission that is very high to take the risk for Naruto's team to take.

Naruto replied. "He told us a sad story about his family on the way…"

"Not to mention that you also stabbed your own hand." Sasuke commented, remembered about that part during the mission after the demon brothers ambushed team 7 and Tazuna. Naruto was completely careless for being poisoned.

"I had to, the poison would have killed me." Naruto argued, this got everyone surprised.

"Wait! You stabbed your own hand?" Jaune asked feeing terrifying for someone can hurt him/herself, about Naruto had cut his own hand. It was terrified for someone like his fellow blond can do that on purpose.

"I didn't think anyone could be more emo than Sasuke." Yang said, stated.

"Did you cry?" Nora asked.

"I just said that I had to get the poison out of my hand." Naruto stated, obviously.

"Anyways…" Sasuke was about to continue. "Back to the story…"

"After agreeing to stay we went on and met a ninja at a high level as our leader. He was a man who carried a large executioner's blade, and had his face covered in bandages, and went by the name of 'Zabuza Momochi, The demon of the Hidden Mist village, he was born in the period of his villages known as the 'Village of the Bloody Mist'."

"Because coming from our sensei, or our professor, he had to go through a graduation test of killing everyone in your same year, in order to be a ninja. About, age 12 turn to 13."

This time Sasuke had stopped to see if anyone had any questions, to his surprise coming from his last statement Blake spoke up. "You're saying you and your team fought a man, who was a professional killer, and was also came from a time period of actual blood, along with killing people his age, and possibly his friends as well."

"The worst part was, he said he liked it." Naruto came, everyone was shock to know that these 2, or even four kids had to fight people who were practically professional killers and child soldiers, and are somehow not affected by this ordeal.

"So how did you survive?" Ruby asked for what's next for turn to event.

"It wasn't easy, at first I tell you, I originally wanted to go out and take him on, but our sensei stopped me in my tracks, and revealed to us his Sharingan eye, the same eye that only Sasuke could use, and was really kicking ass, but was eventually knocked into the water, and performed a 'Water prison'-" Naruto was then interrupted by Weiss.

"Wait a second, you said that your professor was trapped in a water prison?" The white-haired girl stated.

"In our land we can use the elements around us to perform techniques ranging from the basic elemental five of each are; Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water, then you got some unique people to use ice, puppet control, sand, hell even our founder to our village creating Wood." Sasuke explained the lecture, and this got everyone in awe.

As Sasuke continue. "Anyways, continuing were Naruto left off, we saw our sensei got captured, and Zabuza performed a few water clones, and was heading straight for us, our sensei then shouted us to go run, and protect the client, but Naruto thought of a plan that was a very bright moment for him."

"Hey!" Naruto whined, exclaimed. When his plan was pretty good for using his shadow clones to distract him, and had one of the clones had to let him transformed into a famous black-wing shuriken.

"After freeing our sensei, he was about to kill Naruto, but our sensei stepped in to save him in time, and then finished Zabuza off, but before we could kill him another man appeared, and took the kill, or so we thought."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

As Naruto's turn to stepped in. "This guy who would to be was older then you guys, he was an hunter ninja, he carefully threw senbon, or ninja needles at Zabuza's neck, and took him away, because he wore the uniform of that village black ops extermination team, his name was 'Haku'."

"So what happened after that?" Jaune asked.

Which made Naruto answered to them with explained. "A few days later I accidentally met Haku again, when he wasn't disguised as what its called 'Hunter Ninja', and we both apparently had a lot in common, I just regret that we didn't get to become friends, and met somewhere else."

"What do you mean regret?" Nora asked.

"About two weeks later, we were attack by the same duo. But it was a lot different, because during that time we both had trained, and I slept in. By the time I got there, I rescued Sasuke, and we both went head to head against Haku, while our sensei was going against Zabuza."

Then Sasuke stepped in and said to him, letting anyone listened.

"I'll admit that didn't expect you to rescue me, and didn't thank you then, so thanks. Anyway, we both had through up ways to attack Haku, but the thing was he had a technique of the bloodline limit that only he could perform, it would allow him to make crystal ice mirrors around the both of us."

Which made Weiss was shocked for someone had the fact someone create a similar ability as her Ice glyphs that frozen to use to create ice sheet. Even the snowflake symbol of the Schnee was.

"And threw senbon at us both, but the thing was, he was moving crazily fast like Ruby, and was holding us in a tight prison, so he seriously had the upper-hand, we thought of major ways to fight him, but all it led to was me unlocking my bloodline, and eventually having a near death experience." Sasuke finished.

This whole night kept on surprising people, not only did these kids were ninjas, that Sasuke and Naruto's first major mission was against a trained assassin, and Naruto held a demon within, but Sasuke nearly died at some point, then Naruto began to speak.

"Picking up were Sasuke left off, I thought he did died, and my emotions went nuts, so the first time, the Nine-tailed fox, Kurama within me had given me my first surge of power to tap with, and I used it to gained the upper hand against Haku, and I could have killed him, but the problem was that his disguise came off, and I reverted back to normal."

"Haku then told me he had a loving home and family, but at a young age he discovered he had a unique ability that he earned from his mom, who was a clan survivor, problem was his mother's clan had been hunted down, and when his dad saw it, he killed his mom, and attempted to kill him, but Haku killed his dad." Naruto explained.

"After their deaths, he was alone until he met Zabuza he had recently fled from his ninja duties, and gone rogue, he was then trained to use his power to defend Zabuza, and was so close to Zabuza that he would die for him. He then asked me to do the unbearable."

Naruto had paused with a little bit of sadness.

"What did he asked you?" Ruby asked.

"He asked me to take his life." Naruto replied, he wanted to kill him.

"Did you…?" Weiss asked.

"No…" The blond boy replied with his head shook a little, but by now Jaune and Nora had already passed out, and Pyrrha and Yang were beginning to show signs.

Naruto continue. "I don't know whether to be thankful or not, but before I could, he stopped me midway, and warped himself to protect Zabuza from our sensei to used his ice mirrors, and doing so in the process killed him."

"As he died, Kakashi-sensei put him down, and proceeded to kill Zabuza, but to stopped him after breaking both his arms to unable to move, because out of nowhere appeared his employer who had both hired them, and terrorizing the town we were suppose to help build up, causing our feud to end."

Naruto paused and began to cry before continuing with some anger in his voice. "…As Zabuza's employer stepped in, he kicked Haku's dead body, and Zabuza didn't care-"

"How can someone be so-low to kick a dead body?" Blake interrupted.

"Even more so, not giving a damn to care for the person who saved their life." Weiss added.

"How can you both seriously be alright after those ordeals, and still be children with dreams." Pyrrha sobbed.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer to see that." Yang cried as she went to hug Naruto tightly, followed by Ruby who couldn't speak, and cried as she hold Naruto so tight that she never want to leave his side.

"Hold on, I should have said thought, but after telling Zabuza that he didn't know that deep down that Haku really cared for him, and that he would die for him, and that he didn't care, Zabuza then told me to shut up, and regretted not knowing about Haku, and was crying like me, and everyone around."

"He had showed his face, as he bit of his bandage and asked me for a kunai, which I tossed him at his mouth, he then charged in to kill his old employer, and I did not expect to see the 'Demon of the Mist' in action before he died, and was killing anyone in his path, and was stabbed all over his back by those thugs, and finally killed the man he had once work for."

"As he did he tumbled down, for once we thought we won but forgot the other goons that Zabuza didn't kill, as all hope was lost, the town came to our aid, and scared them all off. In his final moments, Zabuza requested that our sensei carried him to Haku, and spoke his final words, and said that he was sorry, and wish he could join him in the other side."

Naruto finally stated before he himself cried remembering those events, that beautiful moment, how it began to snow, and how they gave them both a proper funeral for their depart.

This got everyone even more moved, while Ruby had cried herself to sleep hugging Naruto, as the Uchiha spoke.

"After I was waking up from the false death, I saw that we had won, and a few days later, we ended up leaving with the bridge was complete, and named it the 'Great Naruto Bridge', so the whole town may never forget." Sasuke had finished the whole story with that last sentence.

"We should all call it a night." Shikamaru suggested, with that Ren carried Nora to bed, and Pyrrha was doing the same with Jaune, but Blake, and Weiss were hesitant to leave Gaara, but obliged, Yang was attempting to get Ruby off Naruto, but couldn't, So Gaara proceeded to lift them both, and lay them in Naruto's bed.

"She has a strong grip, so might as well sleep with her." Former Suna-nin comment, this got everyone surprised, and a few jealous, but all understood, and with that everyone had finally called it a night, and Naruto knew he had a long night ahead of him for the last night.

 **==Naruto's Dream realm==**

It was the final night for Naruto, and along with finally getting to do one more technique with this people, he'll finally get to know who these two people are at long last.

"Welcome back Naruto, ready to train for the final night." The man greeted.

"Oh, it can wait, lets tell him already." The women exclaimed.

"Some explanations on who the two of you are would be nice." Naruto said to them for he wanted explanation.

"Okay, tell us Naruto, what you know about your parents?" The man asked.

"I was told that they both died on the night the 9 tailed fox invade." Naruto replied, since his grandfather-figure, the Third Hokage didn't tell him the whole truth.

"We're sorry that you were told that." The man said.

They were all sad for a moment, before the women spoke up. "How would like to see them?"

"That would be really great!" Naruto said with a lot of hype.

"Then look no more, son." The man declared now revealing that both these people were actually his parents the whole time. Which made the young blond's eyes widen for the two people who trained him…

Naruto began to tear up, and was finally glad to meet his parents, but was suddenly filled with rage for not being there for him, and punched his dad in his stomach, and would have done the same to his mom, but she punched ahead knocking Naruto back,

"Why did you both left me too suffer!? And even more how could you leave your own son to suffer with the Nine-tailed fox inside of me!" Naruto said while crying. "I was alone my entire life...I was alone and homeless for the first few years of my life. I grew up being hated by everyone and shave my no idea why...and now all I can ask you is why...WHY DID YOU CONDEMN ME TO A LIFE OF SUFFERING!?"

"Naruto, it's not entirely your father's fault...He had no choice, Kurama would have killed everyone in the village if he didn't act fast." His mother said.

"We're sorry son. But for me, I truly am. My final wish was for you to be treated as a hero…I was a fool for thinking you'd be treated as a hero. But, I could never asked another family to subject their son to be the vessel, when I had a son of my own. You're the only one I could entrust the Nine-tails' power to you…but…it seems that he is only longer within you, as a Jinchuuriki." Minato apologized to his son for his suffering and loneliness.

"The Power of the Human Sacrifice." Naruto stated, which made his father nodded.

"That's right, but specking of which, you should know at least our real names, my Name is Minato Namikaze." Naruto's dad said with a sad look about how the choice he made.

"And mine is Kushina Uzumaki." His mom said then she now hugging Naruto.

"I bet you have a lot of questions, but this final move will explain it faster." Minato stated, until they don't had much time left until the time is ahead of them.

"It's true, all you need to do is stick your fist out, and touch someone else's." Kushina said instructed, as Naruto did as instructed, both Minato and Kushina finally put theirs together.

And what felt like hours, was only seconds, and Naruto was crying for many reasons, and had now understand this was truly a painful choice for everyone, and can forgive his past. Even if his parents will fade away under they all out of their chakra on their souls within Naruto during the sealing process…but…they gave him a most greatest 'gift', besides the Armguard that Kurama created him.

"Mom, dad, I love you both." Naruto said sadly.

"We know son, but there is another part to your technique, you can share memories with the feelings carried with it, along with communicate in a mental void, and vice versa to the person you connected with." Minato instructed, now tearing up a little.

"How about we test this out with a real person, like the cute redhead you're sleeping with." Kushina suggested with a devilish grin.

"Wait! How you know?" Naruto flinched.

"Naruto, it's a mother's job to know this stuff."

With that Naruto decided to share his subconscious with Ruby. As which made the redhead looked around about what happened.

"Whe-Where am I? Where's my dream of cookies? And my friends all becoming the very best huntsmen, and huntress?" Ruby complained, now realizing where she's at, and turn to see Naruto.

"This isn't the usual dream I have in you." Naruto said.

"And exactly what you do in these dreams with me?" Ruby asked suggesting.

"A cookie and ramen eating contest." Naruto recommended, which made Ruby smiled with a nod for the blond's suggestion, that followed by a squealing Kushina came in.

"Oh~! She's perfect! Naruto always accept that she's right, don't bother arguing, and if she says she needs some space, listen to her got it!" Kushina exclaimed as she was holding both Ruby and Naruto's hands.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I like to introduce my parents who I just met." Naruto said with some embarrassment, but Ruby just smiled.

"Hello, my name is Ruby Rose." She greeted.

"Evening Miss Rose, my name is Minato, and this is my wife Kushina." Minato introduced, before pointed himself and his wife.

"So, you were the two who were training Naruto these past few days?" Ruby asked, she was completely surprised for meeting Naruto's parents within his mind.

"Hopefully this can also help him not to unlock just his, but also his friends' true potential. Unfortunately, it seems that our time is up, and it'll be time to wake you both up." Minato replied, notice his hand is started to fade and a small spark of light leek out.

As Kushina spoken for their final words to Naruto and Ruby. "Before we go… Naruto is twice a year as you can see us both again, in 2 weeks after October 10, your birthday. So until November 1st and 2nd, hope to see you then, and Miss Rose you have my approval to date my son."

This got both Naruto, and Ruby blushed in red for Kushina's blessing.

Not any sooner Minato, and Kushina began to fade away, and Naruto began to reach his parents followed by Ruby, and as Naruto was about to hold his parents hands a bright light appeared, and Ruby was grabbing onto Naruto, as his parents got farther, and farther away.

 **==Team SSGN'S Dorm room==**

Naruto and Ruby were both barely waking from there. As they saw everyone there from SSGN, RWBY, and JNPR, then Yang ruined the moment by pointing out that they're both holding each other very tight, and caused Ruby to hide her head, and Naruto to fall out of bed.

"It was unintentional!" Ruby yelled, upsetting.

"Yeah, it just happened." Naruto agreed added to protest.

"Ignoring the Ruiner of Fun, what did you learn last night?" Sasuke asked the blond teammate about two people trained him.

"I got to learn who my parents are." said Naruto with a huge smile, surprising everyone.

"Not to sound like a careless jerk, but I mean technique, dope." Sasuke said.

"How about I show to everyone, once we meet everyone from yesterday, after the interrogation."

"Speaking of which, we all got a message of being excused from class today including team JNPR and RWBY, to see our friends again, and to learn what you can do last night, so yeah." Shikamaru informed.

"That's great, now if you don't mind, I would like to shower, and get some breakfast." Naruto said.

 **==Later==**

After getting ready for the day; Naruto was heading out. And learned that Kakashi, Asuma and Gai became police officers in Vale, and are being trained. Since Kakashi told Ozpin his story, along with Asuma (being the village leader's son), since he will like a bodyguard for the royal family as one of the Fire Guardians. And Gai's skills in Hand-to-hand combat.

Iruka was offered to be a teacher back at Signal Academy (since Ruby and Yang will called their father for expecting guests and new colleagues'), while Sakura, Ino, and Tenten (due she was weapons' nerd like Ruby and even she wanted to made her own weapons, its like Christmas of course) is studying all over again under Iruka.

Along with Kurenai; since her tracking skills for the most of the skillful huntsman or huntress needs tot learned to tracking targets. And even good at illusions of the genjutsu (art of illusions).

While Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Shino stayed to become team 'HRNS' (Harness), then along with Temari, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, and Kankuro, and formed as Team 'KAIT' (Cait), lead by Temari, since she and Kankuro were the older siblings to Gaara. So she and her brother wanted to make up with him for the past. Until Ozpin advised for he needs time to come around. **(AN: I had a problem about use the first letters and named to form a team. Its very hard to so for myself.)**

Due the Inuzuka heir told Ozpin and Glynda about he and his dog companion that he can communicate with him; since Ozpin or Glynda told about what Faunus was, so he still human, for sure. So…the Headmaster allowed to had his dog companion here; since he and his dog partner were a team. And even he had a sense of smell and hearing too, of course.

Of course…Weiss and Ruby kinda fond with a cute white puppy, so the black-redhead told Kiba about she had a pet dog, if he will met Zwei for sure. With Kiba was shocked for sounded serious, if Akamaru will made friends with him, later or soon. But…until he knew about Blake when he smells a reek of cats, until Naruto and Gaara drag him, then told him to keep secret. So they explained about Faunus was mistreated. And even if he had a guessed that there is a dog faunus too. So it better now to say anything.

And Ino as well, since the Yamanaka heiress told Ozpin and Glynda about her families specialized in mind-reading and manipulation, so she test it on Glynda, while her body was on the table. She told them about her father was the head of the T&I department, which made the Headmaster nod understand, along with Glynda (after her mind left her body to her) that the fact she knew what room she was in.

And that, is Team SSGN are happy to see everyone was doing all right, and were then hurried into Ozpins office.

With Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru was happy for the 'dead-lasts of the Leaf' is back in action. Seems just like old times when they're in the Ninja Academy.

So, which Gaara need time to reconnect the sibling-bonds with them. Ozpin and Glynda were told by Temari (as a wind-user, since of her giant folding fan) and Kankuro (was expert of puppetry for someone was good making puppets. if its possible if he will create a new type of puppet with some new weapons) about their father's actions.

They regret for sure, they're never took care of their little brother in the past, and even they can't protect him…Until then since both Weiss and Blake gave them a slapped and beating on each of them for making Gaara suffered. So…they deserved it.

 **==At the Headmaster's Office==**

"Okay Young Naruto, let's see it." Ozpin insisted.

"Alright, everyone. I need you all to put your hands together." He ordered, some were confused, but many were curious, and all did what he asked.

"Okay, get ready for one hell of an adventure." Naruto said while placing his hand in the center.

 **==In Naruto's mindscape==**

Now with the rookie 9+3 and the jonins were on the mindscape of Naruto. Along with the Headmaster and the Right-hand lady, along with Team RWBY and JNPR.

"This is quite interesting. Where are we Naruto?" Ozpin question about the surroundings.

"We're in my mind right now." Naruto replied, causing everyone to jump. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen, or so my parents assured me."

"But you said your parents died." Glynda stated.

"That's very true, but during the past 3 nights they explained to me as to how, and why, which is what I'm gonna show next." Naruto replied, as he wave his hand then a flash of light, their surrounding changed and show the vision from the past.

* * *

 **==Memory - Starts==**

* * *

 **(AN: Based on Assassin's Creed series for the Animus. I will use the 'Words with bolds'** **will served for anyone made a comment. And also some horizontal line. And also based on 'Reading: (Title)' that most stories like 'Reading: Force Fighter' from Naruto x RWBY xover.)**

* * *

 **We are then taken to Hidden Leaf Village (or Konoha), a home that everyone from their felt very happy to be back, while the ones who weren't were surprised. It was a mountain that with only four faces carved on it.**

 **Bellow it was a multi houses with strange designs with various kind of shops they could think of, streets that filled with civilians who were walking while chatting with each other, the whole making a large village, surrounded by forest and such richness in nature that could even equals to the Emerald Forest that surrounds Vale, which was the place that had the most nature reserves among the initiation to became huntsman and huntress.**

* * *

"So this is your hometown." Ruby said about seeing the Hidden Leaf around. Which the Konoha group were aware along with Temari and Kankuro know about while they're on the first arrive here during the chunin exams events.

"I'll admit it seems very peaceful." Yang said, seeing was amazed.

"Amazing." Glynda comment.

* * *

 **Then, they were taken to the hospital, and so a women with red hair pregnant. Generally, she wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. While her style of clothing normally consisted of this, she has been seen wearing it in varying colors.**

 **"The baby should be born in a few days, we must prepare for this child's birth." The nurse informed.**

 **"Thank you." The women with a red haired said with a bow, with small smile for exited for the baby is born.**

 **"Although its just a simple childbirth to try for contain it, for this must remain a secret for security measures." The nurse advised. "And I will informed Lady Biwako and her husband for sure. And be sure to tell your husband to discussed this. If he will send bodyguards that you need."**

 **"I understand."** **She replied.**

* * *

Everyone was curious as to why must the birth of a child must be kept as a 'secret', as they followed the women with red hair, as she arrived at a ramen stand. Which made Naruto had forgotten about his most favorite ramen stand, when he was kid.

* * *

 **"Oh, Lady Kushina, got your ramen prepared ahead of time, as usual." The owner (Teuchi) said, greeting seeing her around.**

 **"Thank you how much would that be?" The now named Kushina replied appreciated and asked.**

 **"You know it's on the house for you and the future kid of yours. By the way, my daughter was curious did you thought of a name yet?" The owner asked for her best customer in the village.**

 **"Actually it's all thanks to Lord Jiraiya, who got the idea of eating lunch at your shop." The redhead women said.**

 **"Oh really, what's the child's name?"**

 **"Its Naruto." Kushina answered with a smile as equally proud as to Naruto. "Named after the Narutomaki. And even after Lord Jiraiya's first character in his 'First' Novel."**

 **==Memory - Pause==**

* * *

The memory had paused (with a snap of his fingers) for a moment so people could take that all in, and asked Naruto.

"Wait, that was your mother?" Jaune asked, surprising seeing Naruto's mother. She was the most beautiful women for any man can seen.

"I thought there was a weird resemblance." Yang, Kiba and Ino comment.

"You were named after by your favorite food/with fishcakes?" Sasuke and Sakura (for added fishcakes), and Blake asked. With Blake, since she likes fishes a lot when comes she secretly stashed of tuna cans…well…you don't want to know.

"And what did she mean 'First Novel'?" The cat faunus added.

"Why did they kept your birth a secret?" Weiss and Pyrrha asked.

"She was really beautiful." Hinata said awed about Kushina's beauty.

"Okay guys, to answer all of your questions: yes; that's my mom, yes; I was named after my favorite dish and also fishcakes and another meaning is 'Maelstrom', which she also loved, and my birth is something you're about to see. And lastly…he named me after the first character that my pervy godfather's character."

"Godfather?" Ozpin and Glynda question.

"Yup." Naruto replied, as he wave and show the face of Jiraiya on the memory (which the appearance is white long hair and sage outfit), as Kakashi stepped in and explained to two professors and team RWBY and JNPR.

"That's Jiraiya. One of the Legendary Sannins. He is one of the strongest ninjas in history." The one-eyed jonin explained.

"I see…if he is his godfather. Then why did he just check on him." Glynda asked.

"He had his reason for his spy network." Kakashi said.

"Not to mention, that why I called him 'Pervy-Sage, because he made this!" Naruto said, as he materialized of 'Make-out' Paradise. Which made Kakashi nervous, which Kurenai glared at him.

Which the students of beacon were confused about that book. As Ozpin question. "Can you tell us more details about this Jiraiya person? And also that book too?"

"Because he made those 'smut books', based on that do his so-called 'research', because he peeking girls in the bathhouse." Naruto answered.

Which Naruto told them the full-details about when he met him (since Kakashi aware about he was there when he had Ebisu to taught him some pointers, turns out, he wasn't aware for he would be here at the moment). He taught him during one month training for the finals in the chunin exams.

With the rest had a different expressions; Yang giggled about if she wanted to read that (if she guessed that she will asked Kakashi to borrow it), along with Blake for she was curious what kind of story is about? Weiss was upset for someone like the old coot can write smuts for wasn't too pleased about Jiraiya, by making them up based on the hot-springs that when he enjoys peeking on them. Ruby, Hinata and Pyrrha was a bit red for Naruto's godfather was a pervert.

Sakura and Ino did not believe, the legendary sannin is a long-time ultimate pervert. Never thought of someone like the Sannin besides Tsunade. Tenten and Temari on the hand, if she will met him for sure. Well…they'll beat them into a pulp.

Sasuke and Shikamaru knew his reputation as a spy master, and part-time author of Make-Out series. Chouji did know him with greatest respect. Then Kankuro

Which they heard a 'snaped' lashed, causes Ozpin flinched, and includes Kakashi (minus Asuma and Kurenai cannot involved). Until he notice with Glynda that her glasses were flashy from the bright light. Which means…she's pissed.

"Um…can we continue?" Ozpin suggested for changing the subject.

"Very well…if I met this 'man', I will personally use my semblance to him to create a thousands of spike spears." Glynda determent (think Azusa yumi, about Lord Death and Spirit doesn't know how to handle her).

With which made Naruto didn't say it twice, so snapped his fingers again to resume the memory.

* * *

 **==Memory - Resume==**

 **The memory continued, and we see Kushina walking through the village, as she going to passed** **the Uchiha district.**

* * *

And Sasuke was surprise to seeing before Naruto's mom to talk to a familiar person, his mother, Mikoto. By seeing Kushina stopped to see her new baby.

* * *

 **"Oh, Mikoto!" Kushina greeted cheerfully, the ever present red-hued blush on her cheeks.**

 **"Good day, Kushina." The newly minted mother greeted in response, giving a slight bow while simultaneously giving her red haired childhood friend a small smile.**

 **Gushing over the baby in Mikoto's arms, the Uzumaki women asked rather obliviously. "Oh, you have a girl? Its so cute."**

 **A sweat drop formed on the forehead of the Uchiha female at the other woman's rather ungraceful questioning, "Actually, no…its a boy…"**

 **Without skipping a beat, Kushina spoke again. "What did you name him, Mikoto?"  
**  
 **"Sasuke." She answered proudly.**

 **"Oh, named after the Old man Third's father!" The Uzumaki exclaimed, while Biwako nodded in approval.**

* * *

While Asuma was tensed about his grandfather's name was someone had named Sasuke after him by Mikoto. To honored his grandfather's name, since then any of the children like his nephew, Konohamaru.

And also he chuckled about when his father knew Kushina whenever she calls him 'old man'. Kushina has no sense of social. She always being a one tomboyish women. But, she still got it.

* * *

 **"Yes, so that he will become a fine, strong ninja." She smiled down at her son lovingly, making Kushina all the more eager for when she too would be a mother.**

 **Looking up at Kushina, the dark haired women asked her companion, before she notice her stomach. "Your due soon, aren't you Kushina? You should think of a name ahead of time."**

 **"Oh, I already have!" She answered happily. "We're going to call him Naruto. He'll be the same age as Sasuke, wont he? Oh, I hope they'll** **be great if Sasuke and Naruto ended up being friends like us?!"**

 **Mikoto smiled at the thought of Kushina's son and her son as friends, imagining the trouble the two would cause. "Agreed."**

 **"By the way…" Kushina leaned forward, quickly and whispered into her friend's ear, an ominous look on her otherwise pretty face. "Does it hurt as much as they say…?"**

* * *

Kakashi chuckled about Kushina act childish as a tomboy. He remember the time when his sensei spend time with his wife, while he do his part as a ninja. While Weiss and Ruby was admitted about the behavior of Naruto's mother. Tenten had mentioned about her that besides Tsunade had before.

Team JNPR was both snickered/chuckled about how Kushina was terrifying for being labor. Well…since Ren and Nora well, aware for they didn't had parents…is it?

* * *

 **"Wow… so there are things you're afraid of… I'm surprised!" the Uchiha woman's mouth had become a comical 'O' shape in playful shock. "And here I thought nothing could scare the Red Hot Habanero of the Hidden Leaf, afraid of being labor."**

 **With a surprised tone, by the Sasuke began to fidget, and was time to go.**

* * *

Yang was amusing for Naruto's mother was afraid of how painful does, since Ruby was still 15, due the fact she wasn't knew about child labor. But as Yang did learned about just like her step-mother Summer for sure, when her (half-)sister was born.

* * *

 **"** **I'm not scared, ya know!" Kushina yelled, defended about afraid being labor. It sure is painful, you know that.**

 **And with that both mothers left to their own way.**

 **==Memory Screen - Pause==**

* * *

The memory paused, and the next set of questions came.

"Your moms were best friends?" Jaune asked to Sasuke and Naruto; about Mikoto's friendship with Kushina.

"You were so cute." Sakura, Nora, Ino, and Yang squeal for seeing him when he was a baby.

"I was not! And never will be cute!" Sasuke growled, felling embrassed about when he was infant. During the time about when Itachi cares, when he was a kid.

"Apparently we were supposed to be best friends, and not 'rival-friends'." Naruto quipped. As the blond sighed irritated about Sasuke, due he never been friends yet. Since he met him, after the massacre. When he ALWAYS a brooding kid.

* * *

 **==Memory Screen - Resume==**

 **The memory once again continued nut speed up into the Hokage's tower from earlier, as Kushina entered the door.**

 **"Minato, I'm back!" Kushina called out.**

 **"In a minute!" The man yelled by the name Minato, Minato then appeared in the traditional Hokage hat, and was wearing his customary coat of white with red flames.**

* * *

And this surprise everyone who knew who he was, and brought in some regretful memories for Kakashi, Asuma and Gai to which Glynda and Ozpin caught on to notice their expression. Minus Kurenai, she didn't knew about Kushina was Minato's wife.

* * *

 **"So how it went?" The older Blond asked.**

 **"Pretty good, they said I should be due sometime this week, but who knows." Kushina replied. "Also she will informed Lady Biwako and Old Man will be here on the house of the important discussion about my…'condition'."**

 **"Okay." Minato nodded.**

 **"What are those?" Kushina asked, before she noticed caught on her eye those letters lying on the desk.**

 **Minato sighed annoyance and replied. "More threat letters saying either 'Die Yellow Flash of Konoha', or 'Challenge me Yellow Flash' or etc."**

 **"You know you're the Hokage, why don't 'you' assassinate them, or arrest them." Kushina pointed for her suggestion with a irritated expression.**

 **"They're from the village of the Hidden Stone's kage, Onoki."**

 **"You mean the Fence Sitter Geezer?" Kushina asked, refer to the old third Tsuchikage of Stones.**

 **"Yup."**

 **==Memory Screen - Pause==**

* * *

The memory was suddenly cut off to black, and Naruto took some time to answer even more questions.

"You were the son of the 4th Hokage!" Every Genin unison, plus Iruka. With Kiba was flabber

"Your parents had specific nicknames?" Blake asked, which she was curious why his parents' monikers, then Ozpin asked Kakashi directly.

"You seem to know this Minato, Kakashi, care to explain?"

Causing everyone to turn and look, as Kakashi sighed for he cannot keep Naruto into the dark any longer.

"Yes. Naruto, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but the 4th Hokage your dad, was my mentor. And I knew information about your heritage, and I kept it from you, so please forgive me." Kakashi forgives himself to Naruto for he did not tell him sooner.

"It's not just you, Kakashi, we all took an oath to with hold this if Naruto ever became Jonin." Gai stated.

"Same here." Asuma said.

"Me too." Kurenai added.

"I forgive you all." Naruto replied.

* * *

 **==Memory – Scene Change==**

 **As an image appeared, it was night time, and everyone was surprise to the change of scenery, and were about to ask where are we, and even more what's the point of this memory, until they all heard a cry of pain.**

 **"ARGHHH! IT HURTS, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"**

* * *

Everyone backed off as Kushina's ear-tearing scream. The Konoha jonins knew the scream was…

While Naruto remain silent for knowing this is were it begun.

* * *

 **Came from a cry towards the cave up ahead.**

* * *

"Wait, is that your…" Sakura started.

"Yeah, that was my mom." Naruto answered.

"Why is she-" The rosette wanted another question.

"She's giving birth to me." The blond cut her sentence for what she was about questioned.

"Don't you mean…"

"Yes, it was October 10, you all have to see…this is were it begun…"

* * *

 **Without anyone getting a chance to complain, or not see, they were already transported into the cave. where Kushina is seen giving birth to Naruto.**

 **They were in some kind of a room that was lightened up by candle. Kushina was lying on a table with Minato standing beside her with both hands on her heavily pregnant stomach, which was having various kinds of kanji words formed into a very complex seal with black lines.**

 **And while the ANBU were guarding the perimeter on outside the barrier.**

 **Another elderly woman was at the end of Kushina's bed with a white wearing nurse standing beside her.**

 **==Memory - Pause==**

* * *

Naruto decided to pause, and told everyone who arrive just yesterday as to, whom, or what is Naruto, and his true nature.

With Kakashi and Asuma had mentioned it from Hiruzen/his father about this place was meant to be secret but only the ANBU know about this place. And also he recognized her, was Taji; she is one of the members of ANBU that he remembers right. He knew about her during that night, she is also the person gave birth Naruto from Kushina.

With the copy-cat, he never mentioned it from Minato after when he was still an active-duty ANBU when he remember he is one of the best choice for his sensei to be her bodyguard to keep on eye on Kushina, when she gave given birth for every events.

And also…this is the time when its started…he pay a visit to an late-teammate of his…

With Asuma, he recognized that women was his mother, Biwako. Since he wanted to know what happen to her before the Nine-tails attack. And also the brown haired girl with his mother, was her disciple and also Medical ANBU-nin. Along with her, he needs to know to happen as well.

Now for the blond's discussion with his friends.

After the long discussion about Naruto's past, and everyone understanding that Kushina was the previous owner of the Nine-tailed fox, just like how Naruto is today, he was embraced by Ruby and Yang, and surprisingly enough by Hinata, and like everyone else, they didn't care.

Neji and Lee acknowledge to Naruto on who he was, and knew that all his previous brawls was all Naruto, and not the Fox, Shino was cool no matter what, and Hinata even felt that she needs to love Naruto a lot more, and should confess to him later on.

Kiba and Akamaru never sees him, as a demon. But also one of his best friends during classes. Ino, was good for the time about when she felt bad for mistreated Naruto in the first place.

As everyone got back to normal, they all stood there, as Naruto snapped again to resume.

* * *

 **==Memory – Resume==**

 **"** **Hey, is she alright?" Minato asked worriedly while looking at his wife "I have never seen Kushina in so much pain."**

 **"She is alright." The brown haired woman said, focusing in her task at hand. "Never mind that, just stay focus on the Nine-Tails' seal." She said with a firm tone.**

* * *

"I got the knowledge from my parents." Naruto called out, and then explained to them. "During childbirth, the seal of a female jinchuuriki is the weakest, which made it easy for Kurama to break out of the seal during that time so dad was there to make sure that furball won't do it."

"That is why is the 'seal' is weaken when during childbirth." Ozpin stated, which Team RWBY and JNPR was disbelief about Kushina's condition and then if what cause the fox Kurama had became rampage.

* * *

 **The childbirth continued and the girls soon all a little worry looking at Kushina, who was still screaming out in pain. They hoped that it was because of Kurama trying to break out of the seal and the pain during childbirth wasn't that much. Sure it would be the greatest moment of a woman's life to see their children, but the pain during childbirth was something they always afraid of.**

 **"But…she's…" Minato looked at his wife with super worry eyes.**

 **"You're the Fourth Hokage right?! Act like one!" The elderly woman said loudly before returning her eyes to Kushina. "A man would have dropped dead from such pain long ago. But women are strong."**

* * *

"I agree." Glynda said blankly with her arms crossed underneath her chest. While Jaune lower his head for Biwako's comment about 'man would have dropped dead from such pain'. Since Yang, Pyrrha, Blake, Nora, Weiss and Ruby (she still young) were strong women. Along with Sakura (she wasn't fully aware for her potential), Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata.

While Naruto didn't bother about her comment, along with Sasuke and Shino about that statement. Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' about being drop-dead.

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma amusing for Minato complained, acted like a scary cat. Weiss was also amused about Naruto's dad was a…pathetic when his concerning. Ruby maybe wanted to know where babies came from. So since she found the answer.

"It's the reason why women have to be the one who give birth to their child from the beginning you know?" Yang giggled.

Kiba and Ren didn't know what to say so they stayed silent. Along with Jaune and the rest of the boys. With Ozpin adjusted his spectacles for what comment for sure.

* * *

 **The seal on Kushina's stomach darkened, making Minato gritted his teeth.**

 **"Hang in there, Naruto!" He said, his expression became more determine.**

 **"I can see his head." The nurse said, informed. "You're almost there, Lady Kushina!"**

* * *

Yang and Ruby smiled at that, they couldn't wait to see an infant Naruto. Along with Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha. With Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata wanted to see him, in this world.

While the rest were ready to met him out on Kushina's womb.

* * *

 **However, it looked like Minato was struggling with the seal as he closed his eyes, his body was shaking.**

 **"Naruto, come out quickly…" He was trying not to yell "Nine-tails, you stay put!"**

 **With one more strong push and a scream of pain, the loud cry of a baby could be heard.**

* * *

"Naruto!" Ruby and Yang cried out in happiness as she could see a small baby in the nurse hands as she gently brought him close to her. He was crying while gritting both of his hands.

While Hinata sighed in relief for seeing Naruto was born. As Sakura was awed for how cute he was when he was infant…if she had not met him sooner during childhood…his loneliness would been worst.

* * *

 **"Hot water, quickly!" The nursed cried to her assistance, who quickly gave her what she need.**

 **Kushina's pain seemed to ease immediately as she panted heavily, sweats covered her face and her entire body. Minato was looking at Naruto with wide eyes, his body froze.**

* * *

And at the same time, tears fell down their cheeks when they heard the cry of their son. The girls were crying in happiness at the birth of Naruto Uzumaki, even Glynda had dropped her usual blank face and replaced with a very beautiful and happy smile, the boys like Jaune were trying to keep their tears at bay, not wanted to showing their weak side at all.

Kakashi was happy for seeing the infant Naruto when he was born into his world. Since he had met him sooner as well. Along with Asuma and Kurenai for not aware of Naruto's loneliness, and even the status as a Jinchuuriki, within his burden.

* * *

 **"He's born." Minato whispered softly, looking at Naruto who was now wrapped warmly in a blanket. "I'm a father today."**

 **He smiled widely while using his arms to wipe away the tears of happiness.**

 **"He's a healthy baby." Biwako informed and Minato was about to come closer when suddenly the nurse pulled away.**

 **"Don't touch him, the mother sees him first." She said with a stern tone, making Minato's smile dropped and stepped back and let the nurse walked pass him.**

 **The brown haired woman gently moved Naruto down to Kushina's eyes level, making the mother smiled.**

 **"Naruto…I finally get to see you."**

 **"You will have a lot of times later."**

 **The nurse moved away and Minato walked closer to his wife, putting his hand onto hers with a smile.**

 **"Kushina…thank you." He said softly before his expression immediately lightened up, punching his palm with his other hand he yelled "Yosh, now that you've gone through childbirth, but I'm going to completely seal the Nine Tails."**

 **After saying that he put his hand on the seal again.**

 **But the next second, a horrified and painful screamed tore through the scene full of happiness, tearing everyone's eyes away from the young couple.**

 **"Lady Biwako! Taji!" Minato cried out in shock as the two nurses dropped to the ground.**

 **"NO!"**

* * *

The group showed when they saw a masked man with a black cloak covered his body and a hood covered his head, with a surprising look to see the hooded man.

Which Asuma was shocked for someone murdered his mother that which realized the person right in his eyes…his blood boiled in rage for the man had responsible for his mother's death.

And he was holding little Naruto in his hand. That frightening everyone, and getting their attention.

* * *

 **"Fourth Hokage Minato, get away from the Jinchuriki." He said with a calm tone, his left hand was right above Naruto's face as if he was ready to kill the little baby.**

 **"Otherwise, this child life with end in one minute." He threatened.**

 **Which made everyone were all surprise to see a man with a mysterious orange swirling mask appeared, and killed both the nurses silently, and grabbed hold of Naruto, and revealed a kunai from under his sleeve,**

 **"AHhh!" Kushina screamed out in pain when the black seal crawl it way to her face. The black seal on her stomach swelled up bigger.**

* * *

"What happen to her?" Ruby wondered, terrifying about Naruto's mother got so much pain. Seeing a black marks on her face. Which unlike Sasuke's curse seal.

"The is seal is getting weaker…it would seems sensei didn't had time to sealed it until someone interrupted the process." Kakashi said, disbelief for he had witnessed. "…and even Naruto's life…"

* * *

 **"Get away from the Jinchuuriki." The masked man said, seeing he wore a orange/yellow mask with a black flame, instantly a kunai was in his hand and he pointed it at Naruto. "Don't you care what happens to your kid?"**

 **With the mysterious man threaten said, putting a worried or fearful expression faces on Minato and Kushina face as Naruto was taken hostage.**

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

Now, its done for the chapter 5 of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant'. With the others of the Leaf and two Sand siblings were able to reunite with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Gaara.

As Team SSGN gave a story to Team RWBY and JNPR about the time in the Ninja World, about the Land of Waves Mission. That's were happen when Naruto had tapped in the Nine-tails' chakra during he fought Haku at the time. Now that since Ruby and Yang were felt pity on Naruto's loneliness.

So…Naruto had manage to met his parents within his mindscape. And taught him a most greatest ability was based on the Yamanaka Mind arts, with a combination of the Tailed Beast. Then…Naruto will show, Ozpin, Glynda, and the rest of the jonin-senseis, includes Iruka and the rookie 9 plus Gai.

This is were begun when Naruto was born, and know the truth about when the Nine-tails' attack begun…

* * *

 **Techniques' Review**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

1\. Sensing Negative Emotions – Given by Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox.

2\. Mindscape – Allows the user to had private meeting with anyone who make contacts with fist-bump.

3\. Mind-Share – Communicates with each other. – Based on the Yamanaka's mind walker arts.

4\. Memory and Emotion Share – Branch abilities to the Mind-share.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Gaara's Sand Flask (From Chapter 3)

Possession: Weiss

Ability: given by Gaara to had the sands reacts to protect her from killer blows or blind spots.

* * *

So…there you have it…now the answers were revealed, since its valentines day. Well…after all…things will get starting to get out hand… Now that which this is the 3rd night to get to see his parents in his eyes. And also they meet Ruby when they test the new ability of his.

So…Hope when I had to made a suggestion to wait for you (all) some answers, until the next chapter next?

Now the next chapter (6) will be: 'The Story of the Ninja Life and Meet the Parents – Enter the story of the Past Part 2'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/11/2016/ 9:16pm

 **Finished** : 2/15/2016/ 5:39am

 **Published:** 2/15/2016/6:05am


	6. A: Story of Ninja Life & Past Part 2

**Chapter 6:** The Story of the Ninja Life and Meet the Parents – Enter the story of the Past Part 2

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** So…the story continues on…now that this is the part two of Naruto's vision of the past about his parents. And also…this will be the most saddest moment about how Minato and Kushina made sacrificed…well…things will be a lot then we thought…

So…with the Leaf Ninja group, includes Temari and Kankuro will be enrolled Beacon, while few of them will go to Signal its where Yang and Ruby is attempt. It's the only location sure.

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Jaune x Pyrrha] (Soon), [Ren x Nora] (Soon), [Sasuke x Sakura] (Soon), [Shikamaru x Temari] (Soon), [Kiba x Hinata] (Soon), [Lee x Tenten] (Soon), [Asuma x Kurenai] (Soon), [Iruka U x Faunus OC], [Kakashi x Human OC], [Sun x Ino] (Its decide; so I will had Sun will be paired with Ino),

[Neji x ? ? ?] (is Human or Faunus?)

* * *

Welcome, lads! Now the Chapter 6th of the 'Shinobi Team of Remnant'.

It would seems…RWBY's Season 4 will be coming, very, VERY soon…well…after Ruby final visit her mother Summer's grave…Guess the journey continues if Ruby along with 3 remain members of JNPR. Hope I can get to watch the next season.

While…rest of team RWBY were scattered; Yang is bedridden like before in the previous chapter, Weiss head home with her father, and Blake is out there in Vale for the results that happen. Let's just say...things will be interesting for the final part of the Memory sequence arc about Naruto's parents' past.

2/19/2016/1:14am - Now…since you know I chose all ninjas for the rookie 12 plus Temari and Kankuro along with the senseis? Because a rare NaruSaku and SasuHina story about Konoha was been slaughtered. It took me time to where is that story. So I had all Rookie 12 plus 3 jonin senseis and Iruka.

So…I was planning for about what has happen on the World of Ninja or Elemental Nations. So it better for sure, at least.

* * *

 **:** **Re-Question/Help for ideas from Chapter 4-5:**

 **Status: Acquired by the Author**

Guessed that Nora and Chouji's team attack will be 'Meteor Strikel'? Since it was based on Naruto x Sekirei story called 'Wagtail Shinobi'. Since Chouji and Yashima, Sekirei #84'. IT was during the Chunin Exams Arc, and then the Preliminaries. Felt pity for his opponent had flat like a pancake.

* * *

Anyway…with the new chapter is now updated, its continue for sure. And take me time to which weapons for the rookies along with Temari and Kankuro.

Now…to begin the story…

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

* * *

 **(Previously in 'Shinobi Team of Remnant')**

 _"What happen to her?" Ruby wondered, terrifying about Naruto's mother got so much pain. Seeing a black marks on her face. Which unlike Sasuke's curse seal._

 _"The is seal is getting weaker…it would seems sensei didn't had time to sealed it until someone interrupted the process." Kakashi said, disbelief for he had witnessed. "…and even Naruto's life…"_

* * *

 ** _"Get away from the Jinchuuriki." The masked man said, seeing he_** ** _wore a orange/yellow mask with a black flame_** ** _, instantly a kunai was in his hand and he pointed it at Naruto. "Don't you care what happens to your kid?"_**

 ** _With the mysterious man threaten said, putting a worried or fearful expression faces on Minato and Kushina face as Naruto was taken hostage._**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

Upon on instinct with the exception of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Ozpin; while Kurenai need to keep Asuma calm for someone had murdered his mother; had everyone lunged forward to attack'ed the mysterious figure right in front of them, and was dumbfounded to remember this was all a memory, and there was nothing they could do, but remain frustrated at the alleged killer. **(AN: Forgive me that part, since Sasuke did met Kushina's face when he was an infant.)**

"What kind of sick man goes and takes a baby's hostage!" Weiss yelled.

"Even more to attempt to kill a young innocent newborn in front of the parents!" Pyrrha exclaimed, feeling upset about this man had held Naruto in hostage.

"I swear that if I will get the chance to met him in-person, I will seriously kill him!" Glynda sneered. She swear herself determent if she will met this man with a mask, he is a one dead man.

* * *

 **"Wait, calm down!" Minato held a hand up and shouted with a panic tone.**

 **"Speak for yourself Minato." He then lowered Naruto down and said. "I'm as cool as I can be."**

 **He then threw the child up much to the shock of everyone.**

 **"Minato, catch Naruto!" Kushina cried.**

* * *

"NARUTO!" They all shouted out in fear just like Kushina as the small baby was helplessly on the air. The memory, along with time itself just paused to see what would have been the end for Naruto.

* * *

 **The masked man jumped up, but Minato was way faster than him, disappeared in a flash before taking Naruto away before the kunai could stab him and appeared with his feet glued to the wall, manage to saved him.**

* * *

Causing everyone to be in relief, Ruby was wondered what kind of…if Naruto told her that what kind of ability had his father can teleport to save Naruto. Its better then her Speed Semblance.

* * *

 **"Well, I have to hand him to the 'Yellow Flash'." The masked man said calmly, unsurprising. "But, I wonder what about the next one."**

 **He put his hand in a sign and for just a millisecond they saw a flash of light underneath Naruto's blanket.**

* * *

As before they saw Minato caught Naruto in time, but a few notice smoke, and eventually a sizzling sound, he and everyone noticed that there were paper-bombs on Naruto's blanket.

* * *

" **That's not good." Minato said as timing from the paper-bombs set-off a loud explosion.**

* * *

Causing everyone's hearts to sink, thinking it was the end for Naruto and Minato.

* * *

 **As the smoke cleared, apparently Minato had disappeared to a safe house in the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Forest. Minato holding Naruto in his arms, as he place them into the bed.**

* * *

Which everyone sighed for relief for they're all right, since Minatao quickly manage to to taking the blanket off Naruto and flashing away at the same time. Unknown from the looked of a very familiar to both Naruto and Iruka, apparently Naruto's father had used that same teleportation stunt again, the famous Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God).

* * *

 **Only grazing his foot in the process, he then started marching towards a room that wasn't so damaged. As he place Naruto on the bed, so he can be safe here. Until before its too late about what was the masked man attempts to do with his wife.**

* * *

Which Ruby was fascinating that those knives were unlike Naruto and his ninja friends tools. Which she notice that handle with a kanji of language that the homeworld of Naruto does read it 'Hirashin'. She can tell, it was a custom design. Before she notice one at the safe house.

With Weiss; she notice about each of those knives' handle were look similar then her Glyphs semblance. She was curious about how it works. Before she witnessed when Minato toss a kunai at the ceiling, before he save his son from a sudden death about back into the cave.

* * *

 **As Minato place his hand on his son's forehead.**

 **"You should be fine here, Naruto, so wait here on your own for a bit... I've gotta go save mom before it's too late." Minato whispered, flashing back to the cave.**

 **==Memory Vision - Paused==**

* * *

With Naruto had ceased the memory again for the new on slaught of questions.

"What is that suppose to be?" Nora asked about how his father disappeared before.

"How did your father teleport like that?" Ren asked.

"Who is this masked maniac?" Hinata asked.

"My dad earned the title The 'Yellow Flash', because he can do the teleportation jutsu or its none other then the Time-Space Jutsu, the Flying Thunder God, the masked man was a mystery to my parents even in the afterlife." Naruto explained.

"Flying Thunder God." Ruby, Weiss and Nora unison repeated about that name.

"Naruto's right." Kakashi stepped in. "His reputation was very big. He wipe out an army in seconds with a single flash. And even I cannot forgive him for what he had attack'ed the Hidden Leaf."

"Whoa, just like I did when I slaughtered those Beowulves in Patch." Ruby was surprised for his father was better then her. Since she pay a visit of her mother Summer's grave.

"You did." Weiss said, gazed at her partner for to impressed, for a 'dolt', then he turn to Naruto. "Can you tell me about those knives had 2 prongs on the sides."

"Yeah, its like your kunai knives you got those, its different…but its looks kinda…custom made." Ruby added.

"That's the famous Flying Raijin Kunais for ya." Tenten answered to everyone which everyone turn to them. Being a weapons' mistress and also Ruby as a weapons' nerd.

"That's right, those are my dad's special custom kunai called the 'Flying Raijin', only can utilized his Flying Thunder God Jutsu." Naruto answered.

"What does it do?" Ruby asked, curious about about Naruto's dad was good.

"It's a unique space-time jutsu can able to teleport any locations with a flash." Kakashi explained. "Sensei had instantly teleport to the various locations and slay the opposing shinobi, while at the same time making it difficult for the enemy to predict where he would teleport to next."

"Fascinating…your father and mentor can wipe out an army in seconds with a blink of an eye." Ozpin admitted. Which made team RWBY and JNPR was shocked in surprised about Minato's reputation.

"Not to mentioned that masked man is the responsible for my mother's death." Asuma said with a angry look at the man with a mask.

As Glynda spoke to Asuma. "So that was your mother, when she had his mother to gave birth to young Naruto within Miss Kushina's womb."

"I wasn't not aware what happen to her, until old man gave me a details about that 'attack'." Asuma replied.

"Its…awful…for losing your mother, like I lost mine." Ruby said, which Asuma turn to the young scythe wielder. He gave her a pat on her head. "I'm sorry about your mother."

Asuma appreciated the young red-hooded girl. "Its okay…I could use some breather to calm down."

With a sad on his face, as he took out some cigarette and lighter, until his gaze on Naruto.

"You may, Asuma-sensei…this is my mindscape. So you can smoke here. While the smoke itself won't kill you while we're on my mind, even everyone cannot smell your smoke." Naruto insisted, which made him smiled for appreciated. As he walk away in the distance, which Kurenai felt sorry for Asuma for losing his mother, along with Ruby.

With Kurenai turn to the young scythe wielder. "Is your mother…"

"Yeah…she is…a great mom, and also good for making cookies." Ruby replied, admitted.

Within minutes later, Asuma keep smoking. As Naruto asked. "Shall we continue?"

Not waiting for a reply Naruto played the memory where it left off.

* * *

 **==Memory Vision – Resume - Screen Change==**

 **The memories changed again and this time, they saw Kushina standing on top of a large rock at a lake with both of her hands being tied with black seal.**

 **"I'm going to pull the Nine-tails away from you." The masked man said, standing on the dry ground while looking at Kushina.**

 **"W-what?" Kushina asked in shock.**

 **The masked man made a hand-seal again and this time, Kushina's entire body was covered in dark orange and red energy, her eyes widened and became hollow, her mouth opened wide as the seal on her stomach finally broken. Before the masked man had entered the mindscape, until which the fox's eyes widen for those dreadful eyes. But now…he manage to gain mind-control the fox's influence.**

* * *

Sasuke was aware if a member of the Uchiha had involved from the Nine-tails attack at the very beginning, which he wants some answers about the connection of the massacre and the attack 13 years ago. Before he notice those eyes were his dead getaway.

"This man had a same eye as you and Kakashi, right, Sasuke?" Ozpin stated, which made the raven avenger turn to the headmaster.

"I wanted answers about what happen after the attack." Sasuke replied, before he turn to him, then he turn to the vision.

Kakashi on the other hand, that he felt something is familiar about this man wearing a mask. He can't lift a finger about this influence about this man had killed Biwako and Taji. And even he is the main reason for his sensei had made an sacrificed.

But the question is…who is this man?

* * *

 **"Now then, come out Nine-Tails!"**

 **Dark purple and dark energy flowed out endlessly from Kushina's seal and formed into a huge fox head, roaring out in anger before shot to the sky and turned into pure energy.**

 **The Nine-tailed Fox finally freed from the seal holding it all those years ago, nine gigantic tails swung wildly behind it like wild flame. The beast so tall it appears to touch the full moon that gleams in the night sky. It unleashes a terrifying roar that can be heard and felt from miles away.**

* * *

Causing everyone to jump for freaking out, terrifying for what they had seen. Which that gigantic fox with nine tails, its about the size as a mountain. Its like unlike for any other creature about that sized as a mountain. Its more unlike the Grimm that they had encountered.

"That was the Nine-tailed Fox, Kurama…but I will explained it later." Naruto declared to the giant fox.

"I would seems that that fox was…under being manipulated." Ozpin stated.

"That's right…since Lord Third knew about this incident." Kakashi stepped in, as he place his hand on his left eye, were his Sharingan eye was.

"That would mean it was the influence of my clan's Sharingan, he casted a very powerful ability that can control a tailed beast." Sasuke said. Which Kakashi nod understand, along with Asuma and Kurenai about this man was started at the whole mess during 13 years ago.

"What to be so sure? Was that man an Uchiha?" Glynda asked, but more towards Sasuke and Kakashi.

"I read a history about the man was once of Head of the Uchiha Clan when the clan was still alive." Sasuke explained to the deputy-headmistress and headmaster about this man was talking about.

"What man who you speak with?"

"He's named is Madara Uchiha. He was leader of the Uchiha Clan before when the clan wars between the Senju and the Uchiha. That since the Hidden Leaf was founded…I read about that he is one of the founders too."

Everyone was stunned about the information, as Yang spoke with her eyes narrowed. "What if one of your family member's fault?"

Sasuke shook his head and replied. "I'm not sure…but I want answers about why the member of my clan somehow involved during the attack…but…I did not recognized someone I had not know when I was a kid."

Which made Glynda nodded for understand, along with Kakashi about someone he did not recognized.

* * *

 **Until which the memory continues; which they saw Kushina's body covered in orange energy is disappeared from her** **.**

 **Which Kushina collapse to her front of the boulder.**

 **"Now then, I will go straight'ed to the village." The mask man said, calmly walk towards to the Hidden Leaf.**

* * *

The group was shocked at his declaration. Kurama's power was unimaginable, Naruto had showed them that, and if the masked man decided to bring the beast to the village, Kurama would destroy the whole place.

"That was madness!" Glynda exclaimed.

"That was the time what he release the Nine-tails for went rampage came out of nowhere…" Kakashi said. "…was by…a summoning."

* * *

 **"Wait!" Kushina gritted her teeth and trying to push herself up, exhausted but still alive as she tries to stop the masked man.**

 **"Uzumaki Ninja is amazing." The masked man said without turning back. "You don't die right away after the Tailed-beast was extracted."**

* * *

 **==Memory Vision – Pause==**

With Ozpin wanted to questioned to Naruto what happen to his mother, after the mask man extracted the beast within her before he comment about 'Uzumaki Ninja is amazing' and 'You don't die right away after the Tailed-beast was extracted'.

"Naruto, can you tell us about what happen to your mother after this?" The headmaster question.

With everyone was curious for what happen to Kushina for under condition.

Which made the blond turn to the headmaster, and replied, informed them. "From what I know, is Extracting a tailed-beast from its vessel mean the death for the holder. My mom's life-force was very powerful, even after having me extract from her."

Which cause the girls gasped, along with the males with a shocking look with eyes widen. Minus the jonins for they know about how the Jinchuuriki were. Which Ozpin had the feeling that was similarity to 'her' that her 'powers' were extracted by half, since he aware about the secret 4 special individuals.

' _That kinda looked similarly to 'them', like 'her'.'_ Ozpin thought.

"You mean…that would killed her?" Yang stated, about how horrible it process that Naruto's mother had the beast extracted out. That would had killed her from the results.

Naruto nodded which made Yang more shocked with her eyes widen and mouth opened, which Sakura's eyes widen for what the information about when a tailed-beast extracted, its vessel dies.

"How did she survived from the extraction?" Glynda asked.

"Well…can't say…" Naruto replied, since he had his parents' knowledge, so he cant tell the right words.

"I'll tell you, so if you can let me explained." Kakashi joined his explanation which made the blond student of his nodded for if he's insists, as he said to Glynda and everyone. "She was from a group of people has a…really special…since her had a longevity."

"So that means they had a long lifespan." Ozpin said for the answer, as everyone was shocked about if someone can live for long time. While Weiss was disbelief about Naruto's mother had longevity.

"So what the name of the group?" Weiss spoke, curiously.

"Its called the Uzumaki Clan, that's were my mother's clan was." Naruto declared.

"Uzumaki? I never heard about there is a Uzumaki Clan before." Sakura said, confused and wondered about that information that never heard it, during the academy.

"Same here." Ino added.

Which Team RWBY and JNPR were completely curious about Naruto's clan.

"So what happen to them?" Blake asked, more curious about them.

"Because the clan has destroyed during the shinobi war, and now only few Uzumaki are alive." Kakashi explained. "The clan was distant blood relatives of the Senju clan. Even years after their destruction, all ninja of the Leaf wear the Uzumaki clan symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders in memory of their friendship."

He had pointed at the red symbol on back of his flak jacket. Letting everyone see it that Naruto had one in the back of his clothes and also the uniform.

Taking a long deep puff from his cigarette, Asuma added. "Mito Uzumaki, Wife of the First Hokage, was also from the Uzumaki Clan."

Which everyone from Team RWBY and JNPR were disbelief and amazed about that symbol like Naruto wore it. Just like the Schnee family. Ozpin and Glynda was stunned about the information about Naruto's clan. Its just like Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Along with the Hyuga cousins, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, and Shino. Except Gaara and his siblings; due they do used sand manipulation (for example; Kankuro had his puppet disguised as a proctor to survey for answers and then give a small note to his sister).

While Sakura, Iruka, Tenten, and Lee weren't from a clan with no special bloodline.

Along with all Genins looked at the blond. In the last fifteen minutes, they learned many things they didn't know about him before, not even when they were with him in the same class.

"So…if that the symbol of Naruto's clan…that means…" Jaune was about to say about Naruto's parentage.

As Ruby and Yang stared at Naurto, as the older blond feminine brawler spoke. "So…that means…"

"Well…I would say, 'almost' last member of the clan." Naruto replied to his fellow blond.

"That means your family were special…" Ruby added.

Naruto sighed, for sure about how to answer…it was confused for if any member of his clan were around. "…can I continue."

"Go ahead, Naruto." Ren quickly stepped in. "…we wanted more what's happens next."

With a snapped fingers, that continues by Naruto.

* * *

 **==Memory Vision - Resume==**

 **"You are the Jinchuuriki of Nine-tails..." The man said darkly as Kyuubi (Nine-tails) turned around and bared its fangs at Naruto's mother. "I'll use it to kill'ed you."**

 **With a signal, the masked man commands the Nine-tails to finish its previous Jinchuuriki as the beast rears its claws back. "It's only fitting for the Kyuubi to kill its former Jinchuuriki.** "

* * *

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Everyone from RWBY and JNPR shouted when Kurama brought his hand down to crush Kushina. Glynda gasped for seeing that the nine-tailed beast was about to smashed his mother.

While Ozpin keep his calm for that when Naruto's mother was about had her life had ended.

"Kushina!" Ruby cried out.

She did met Naruto's parents in first time in his mind & dreamscape in the first time. Until seeing the man raise his arm, causing the fox to do the same thing, as it grew closer to Kushina, and people weren't ready to see the death of a brave.

* * *

 **However, in a familiar yellow flash that which Minato appeared and grabbed her in his hands before disappeared again just in time Kyuubi's massive hand slammed down and destroyed the entire place.**

 **Minato reappeared on top of a tree in ground zero with Kushina in his arms in bridal-style.**

 **The older blond Hokage sighed in relief. "Made it in time."**

* * *

Ruby and Yang was sighed in relief for Minato had save Kushina in time, while everyone had in a following suit for Kushina was all right. They almost had an heart attack for a minute or two that almost faint.

* * *

 **"I must say you're as fast as your 'Yellow Flash' moniker, Fourth Hokage." The masked man said, looking at the couple. "But you're too late now."**

 **"Minato... Is Naruto... Is Naruto-kun okay?" Kushina pants, clearly on the verge of death, but refusing to die. The longevity her clan was known for clearly working overtime to ensure she lives for however long she has left.**

 **"Yes... He's fine, I hid him somewhere safe." Minato ensures her with a warm smile.**

 **Kushina sighs in relief. "Oh thank Kami..."**

 **Minato turns and sends the masked man the coldest glare the man has ever seen. If not for his mask, he was sure the Fourth Hokage would see him sweat from the intensity alone. No one could deny Minato was a dangerous man to have as an enemy, but the masked man was confident with the Kyuubi no one could stand against him.**

 **"Minato-kun... Stop him... Stop the Nine-tails... They're headed for the village..." Kushina warns as she closes her eyes to try to restore whatever chakra she could. Minato remains silent for a moment and warps them away from the area.**

 **"Gone again... No matter... On to Hidden Leaf Village!"**

 **With that the Nine-tails' and the masked man also disappear.**

 **==Memory Vision – Safe House==**

 **Meanwhile, Minato appears where he hid Naruto and as Kushina questioned to her husband. "Why…?"**

 **"Never mind that… Just stay with Naruto." Minato lays Kushina down next to their son. Kushina cradles her baby for dear life and sheds some tears. Minato's knuckles turn white from balling them up. This man dared to threaten his wife, his son and even his village; he would pay for this dearly!**

 **"Rest up, I'll take it from here."**

 **"Thank you…Minato." Kushina said, grateful to her Minato for bringing her to their son and wishes her husband good luck as he puts on his trademark coat.** **Before he went to the closet, and armed himself up with a couple of three prong kunais.**

 **Minato then teleported away, leaving the masked man alone with Nine-tails, who then headed to the village.**

 **==Memory Vision - Pause==**

* * *

Naruto had paused because no matter how many times he sees this, he begins to tear up, and this really was a tear jerking moment.

"You truly had some amazing parents!" Lee sobbed with eyes flowing on his eyes.

"You truly are one hell of a person to not be affected, and just be happy no matter what." Sakura wept.

"Same here, forehead." Ino added. Since she haven't met and call out to Naruto about being alone for sure.

"Me too." Chouji added.

"Ah, doesn't matter, you're still my friend, Naruto." Kiba stated, which his dog companion barked for agreement.

"Thanks everyone for caring about me." Naruto appreciated as he wiped his tears off, and resume the memory.

* * *

 **==Memory Vision - Resume==**

 **In all their life they had never seen anything like this, the man unleashed the full anger of Kurama who had been sealed for years on the villages at the middle of the night. No shinobi was able to react to it in time as the beast destroyed everything it saw in its path.**

 **With his massive claws, Kurama swiped away the house, killing dozens of the innocent civilian. With its mighty roar the strongest Tailed-beast blew away the street and houses in front of him, sending the people of Hidden Leaf flying while screaming out in pain.**

* * *

What was such a touchy moment soon left because the only thing people could see was destruction, and death, this caused some really sad memories for Iruka, the time when his parents' died that day. Which is that the man with a masked was responsible for free the Nine-tails within his mother, along with unleashes it to destroyed the village.

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma recalled during that night since then when they're on the woods; when Kurenai's father had blocked them to prevent them to going to protect the village.

Team RWBY and JNPR was disbelief and pity for the loss of the many people in the village.

Ozpin and Glynda were remained about the event in the Mountain Glenn. No doubt that this like when the Grimm had invaded the city and habitat to lived in.

* * *

 **Numerous Hidden Leaf Shinobi then attacked the beast, but they couldn't do anything other than made them known by the gigantic fox. Kurama glared at them and his attacked became more violent, killing any shinobi who attacked him or even dare to get close with just a swipe of his tails.**

 **Painful cries and screams could be heard everywhere, it was totally a massacre, no one was spared from the beast's fury.**

 **Then suddenly, in the middle of the ocean of flame and destruction, Kurama turned its head to the Hokage monument.**

* * *

Everyone turned their eyes to that direction and saw small hope returned to them when they saw the Fourth Hokage Minato, fully geared up and standing on top of his face, looking at the Nine-tails with a determination expression on his face.

* * *

 **"So you noticed me already." The Fourth Hokage said.**

 **Kurama then opened his mouth as black and white orbs began to gather into a massive dark orb.**

* * *

Everyone paled as they if that looks destructive and what it was capable of.

"I can't believe it!" Yang shouted when Kurama shot the orb straight toward the Hokage monument with the intent to kill Minato and destroyed everything.

* * *

 **However, after going through various hand seal, Minato summoned a gigantic seal in front of him and muttered something with the same kunai had front of him as a medium. The Tailed Beast Ball slammed into the seal but it didn't explode.**

 **Instead, it was sucked into it.**

* * *

"Amazing." Everyone gasped, amazed by such power from the Yonadaime (Fourth).

"Sensei stopped the Nine-tails' attack...That was a Space-Time Barrier, the Guiding Thunder!" Kakashi declared and proclaimed.

"Mr. Minato create a barrier which involves with Time and space…fascinating." Ozpin amazed.

* * *

 **The powerful orb was teleport'ed away far from the village and exploded safely outside of their area. The resulting explosion can still be seen and felt from the distance.**

 **The Nine-tails growled in annoyance, a shockwave spreading through the Leaf Village as it did.**

* * *

Everyone sighed in relief. Which before they heard the explosion of how powerful was it creates an huge explosion.

* * *

 **Just as Minato was about to jump into the life of death battle himself, his mind already on its way to forming a plan which had any chance of defeating the fox.**

 **However. the cloaked summoner of the demon appeared before him, a kunai in the blond Hokage's hand.**

 **Dodging the swipe'ed and mirroring the man's attack with his own kunai, his eyes widened in surprise as the knife went through him, and not in the inflicting damage sense. It actually went through him, like the man was only an illusion, solid yet transparent, but the Hokage knew that was not the case.**

* * *

"How did he able to that?" Pyrrha wondered what kind of semblance that he can transparent and able to avoid getting cut.

With Kakashi had a feeling that he had recognized that move. More like something connection to his eye and the other.

* * *

 **Minato's wrist was grasped just as the attack finished going through the man, and he felt a pull on his body, mind, and soul. He watched in astonishment as the enemy ninja started to suck his captured arm into this strange spiral portal.**

 ** _'Space-time jutsu!'_** **Minato thought in astonishment.**

 **Flashing as quickly as he could, the blonde narrowly escaped the technique.**

 **"So he jumped again, did he…? He's fast. I'll have to pull him in quicker the next time."**

* * *

"Naruto's dad manage to escape that he was about being sucked that some kind of black hole." Jaune said.

"We thought that he was a goner." Nora added.

* * *

 **==Memory Vision – Next Location==**

 **Meanwhile, the Yondaime appears a distance away and slides across the ground a bit, which there is one of his Space-time kunais.**

* * *

"He must had one of his knives here on that location." Blake said, admitted about Minato's jutsu. "Very clever."

"Sensei does had all his 'Flying Raijin' Kunais around the area, which its worth of a emergency." Kakashi stated. "He did placed the marker on Kushina whenever she is trouble."

"Whoa! Really?" Ruby exclaimed sounded serious, which made Kakashi eye-smiled admitted about she acted like Naruto.

* * *

 _ **'My attack slipped right through him, but a moment later he was solid and trying to... Suck me into some dimension or something, what jutsu was that?'**_

* * *

"It seems he analyzed about his opponent's capabilities." Ozpin stated. Which made Asuma had time to scan and research the fight between Minato and the murderer of his mother.

"That way, we had an advantage if its possible." Glynda added.

* * *

 **From a spiraling vortex, the masked man appears before the young Hokage, who rises to his feet.**

 **"You won't escape from me." The masked man said**.

 _ **'Whatever he did, it must be how he moved so far after taking Kushina. Does he use Space-Time jutsu too?'**_

 **Looking into the mask of his foe, Minato can see his sharingan gleaming.**

 _ **'He defeated Anbu under the direct command of the Lord Third, got past the most powerful top-secret barrier we have, and must have known the seal would be weak while Kushina was giving birth... Then with the seal undone he took the Nine-Tails and marched straight into Leaf Village without so much as pausing to deal with the barrier... There's only one man I can think of that makes sense…'**_

* * *

The Konoha jonins were questioned about this man with a mask, if any of them had a summon for sending a message to the leaf for sure. If since they didn't told team SSGN about what happen during the aftermath of the Hidden Leaf Village.

As the man's body took a solid shape that Minato had faced within his brain processed everything he knew about the man. How he could control the Nine-tailed Fox, how he could use space-time ninjutsu, how he could be strong enough to defeat an entire squad of ANBU without a sound, and finally how he knew the intricacies of the seal, including its weakness.

* * *

 **But how could he have survived all this time without being detected? How did he survive a battle that created the Valley of the End?**

 **"There's only one ninja I know of who could do all that…" He muttered, then before he asked him. "Are you Madara Uchiha?"**

 **The masked man lowers his hood to reveal spiky black hair.**

 **==Memory Vision - Pause==**

* * *

With Naruto pause the screen; The jonins and genins, includes had multiple questions about someone that was the Uchiha legend.

"Okay, I'm completely damn confused! How could that was 'the' Madara Uchiha!?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Can you tell us the full details about this 'Madara Uchiha' person?" Glynda asked more.

So…with long explanation about the battles, defection, leaving Hidden Leaf and also the man that controls the Nine-tails, Kurama. But with Iruka told a full details about the man in legend. That since the First Hokage, Hashirama defeat him at the greatest landscape called 'Valley of the End'.

Glynda was admitted about iruka's lecturing was impressed her.

"I see…if you any of wondered if he is alive or not." Ozpin stated.

"We'll see to it…" Sasuke replied, as he called out the blond friend. "Naruto?"

Naruto without hesitated, as he resume the vision.

* * *

 **==Memory Vision - Resume==**

 **"No... You couldn't be. He's long dead..." The 4th Hokage said**

 **"Well he's suppose to be dead… but who knows?"**

 **Minato scowled, drawing two of his Hiraishin kunai. "Why are you doing this?"**

 **Taking a stance of indifference, the man answered. "It's for war… and for peace." .**

* * *

"Dad thinks that's not him." Naruto said to everyone, which made Sasuke and Kakashi nod for understand about this man wasn't 'the' Madara Uchiha, since the 1st Hokage himself killed Madara during their climatic battle, so could another Uchiha have learned how to enslave a Bijuu?

"Then who is this maniac?" Weiss exclaimed. "And what does had to do for what he meant, 'peace'?"

"Not sure…but I had my parents memories, since dad faced him, until he can't tell who is behind that mask."

"GO GET HIM, MINATO!" Ruby yelled, cheered.

"BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora added.

* * *

 **Minato stayed silent, glaring and he thought. _'He's no ordinary ninja, obviously. He's better at space-time jutsu than anyone I've ever seen or heard of, and he can control the Kyuubi… I have to put a stop to him!'_**

 **The battle continued. Strictly hand to hand, the two Kage-level shinobi threw around kicks and punches, kunai were thrown and attacks were dodged.**

 **The masked man threw his arms down to his sides, kunai attached to chains sliding out from his baggy sleeves.**

 **Charging at each other again, the man dodged a kunai swipe and wrapped his chains around the blonde, trapping him. Flashing out from the bondage, Minato whirled around again, running head on towards the man, who did the same.**

* * *

That was intense battle; surely that Naruto's dad was about same level as Ozpin, Glynda and rest of the fellow staffs. They're pretty awesome fight.

With Ruby was awed had grown admired Minato with his skills and speed. Yang was like a fangirl for Naruto's dad with an awesome strength of fighting-style. Even their uncle Qrow and their father, Taiyang that haven't had that level.

Team JNPR was astonishing about Naruto's dad was incredible. Nora keep cheering for Naruto's dad can break his legs. Ren was admitted about his skills in close combat. And Jaune and Pyrrha was felt amazed about Minato's capabilities.

The Hidden Leaf jonins (which they manage to analyzed the masked man's skills; his timing and ability), along with Iruka, the fellow rookies, and Temari and Kankuro was astonished about the Fourth Hokage's power.

* * *

 _ **'It comes down to speed, whoever strikes a split second earlier will win!'**_ **The Yondaime ponders. Both men rush towards on another, the Yondaime tosses his kunai at the man's mask, who lets it phase right through him. As the two get closer to one another, the Yellow Flash conjures a Rasengan instantly and just as the masked man believes he's got the Fourth Hokage in his clutches...**

 **Until…!**

(Naruto Shippuden OST: Minato vs. Tobi Theme – Starts)

 ***Grab the kunai's handle!***

 **"Rasengan!" The Yondaime roars, slamming his signature jutsu into the masked man's back from above. The Rasengan grinds the masked man into the ground and causes the ground to uproot in a might explosion as debris is thrown about in the air.**

* * *

"Whoa!" Ruby, Yang, Nora, Jaune unison for how he can manage to hit the masked man. Now the jonins got what they needed, if any of them will trained their students for the mere future.

As the huntsman and huntress in-training will be ready for anything. Since they're levels were completely poor during about C-rank, they didn't reach to a higher level. If its possible for they need to be stronger.

* * *

 **"That was the** **Flying Thunder God: Second Step** **." the Yondaime says adding one last push on his Rasengan and uproots the ground even more! Just for extra measure, Minato subtly places a Hiraishin shiki on his body.**

 **The masked man leaps away from the Yondaime as his hand begins to ooze and literally falls off!**

* * *

"What's that?" Weiss asked, feeling disgusted about how did the mask man's arm got melted.

Without answer for not sure what kind of substance on his arm. Which everyone cannot sure what if it's a prosthetic arm.

* * *

 **Before he can even catch his breathe, as Minato appears in front of him in an instant and stabs him in the stomach.**

 **"GHK! The Flying Thunder God Jutsu! He must've put that marking somewhere on my body!"**

 **The masked man realizes in shock and mild terror. Not done with his assault, the Yondaime places a Keiyaku Fuuin (Contract Seal) on his torso.**

 **"A 'Contract seal'?! Are you trying to pull the Nine-tails free from my control?!" the masked man asks in fury! All his plans, all that waiting ruined by one man!**

* * *

"That was a smart move sensei had pulled, he had place the mark on him, and then to able to cut the connection between the summoner and the beast." Kakashi stated.

"What is a 'Contract Seal'?" Ozpin asked, which the right hand lady and Team RWBY and JNPR were curious.

As until Naruto explained. "It's a seal that allows to removes the summoner's ability to control its summon, it does not give the user of the 'Sealing Arts' the ability to control the summon in turn. Doing this however, seems to negate the time limit that a controlled summoning creature is in the present place."

Which causes them 'oh' for understand about since its like wire being cut the connection.

"What is a Sealing Arts?" Weiss asked.

"That story for another time." Naruto replied.

* * *

 **"No, I'd already did…" Minato declared to him. "He's no longer your weapon."**

 **==At the Hidden Leaf Village==**

 **In the distance where the Nine-Tailed Fox was wreaking havoc, his eyes that held Sharingan because of his mind being under control of it, reverted to his red-slit eyes. However, being tricked in such a way only caused his anger to rise more when the Fox** **refocused, in control of itself once more.**

(Naruto Shippuden OST: Minato vs. Tobi Theme – Ended)

 **With a deafening roar, it began its rampage again. In its rage, it blamed the loss of control on the pathetic mortals that surrounded it, sentencing them to death without a second or more logical, thought.**

* * *

While they're watching; until a familiar man stood up from the debris with a blood on the side of his head.

Which made Iruka flinched for seeing him familiar that he had recognized. As Glynda gazed at him.

"Did you know this man?" She asked.

As they continue to watch, as a the woman rose up from the rubble with a familiar boy; since she was severe injury. Which Iruka's eyes widen for what he had recognized them.

Naruto notice his expression before he notice something and asked. "Sensei…was that your…?"

Iruka answered with a sad look. "Yes…they're my parents."

"Your parents." Naruto and Glynda unison.

Three jonins were pity about Iruka's parents made sacrificed to protect their son and the village. Until one of the ninjas had drag him before he wasn't listen when he had on the stelter. For concerning Iruka's safety, he would not died that day.

The rest of the rookie 9+Gai were not thought their academy teacher had great parents to protect him from sudden death by the hands of the mighty nine-tails.

Team RWBY and JNPR was never thought those two people were his parents. Now…growing up orphaned just like Naurto when that happens.

Which Asuma had forgotten about the 'king' shogi piece when he had forgotten about his important lesson by his father.

But…the important role of duty for being parents…is protect their children from harm.

* * *

 **On the plus side for the defending force, in the brief moment when the Nine Tails had stopped its attack, the ninja of Hidden Leaf Village, under the leadership of the Third, had managed to push the great demon back, outside the village walls.**

 **By summoning a monkey king Emma, and then transforms into a bo-staff mode: the** **Adamantine Nyoi** **. And even he extend the staff and pushed the Nine-tails away from the walls of the Leaf Village to outside.**

 **Which the Third Hokage (Hiruzen) wondered where Minato is?**

* * *

The jonins had forgotten about Hiruzen. The 3rd Hokage hit every leaf shinobi, except for Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, who didn't know that he died during the invasion, and Gaara who wasn't aware by the death of the 4th Kazekage.

The two professors, and Team RWBY and JNPR was awed for how that humanoid monkey that look like a Faunus. Which Ruby was awed about that monkey turned into a bo-staff mode, as she turn to Asuma. "Hey, Mr. Asuma."

Getting the chain smoker jonin attention to the young red-hooded girl.

"Who is that big monkey? And who did he turned into a bo-staff."

"That was our clan's personally summon, Enma. Dad's own partner. And also he can transformed into a Adamantine Staff." Asuma explained.

"Adamantine? That's a rare material, its hard as…"

"Hardness as diamond I know."

Which Ruby thought if she need buy one for making Naruto's weapon. Since which any ore metals in her materials takes time to find one.

* * *

 **==Back to Minato and the Masked Man==**

 **The masked man jumped upward out of Minato's range. As the blood leak down on the ground.**

 **"You deserve the title of the Fourth Hokage over Orochimaru over the reason, I suppose... Managing to wound'ed me and wrest the Fox from my control in one move. But someday it will be mine again. The Fox and this whole world will bow to my will."**

 **He began to wrap himself in a vortex that appeared from his open eye hole in his mask.**

 **"There are any number of ways to do so."**

 **Swirling himself into the vortex, he vanished from there, without a trace.**

 **Somehow knowing that what he had been told was true, as Minato gazed at the place that was previously occupied by the masked man. So the blond Hokage involuntarily dreaded with a shudder before refocusing and flashing from where the heated battle had moved to his village.**

* * *

"Your dad let that man get away?" Blake asked.

"He was wounded, so he can't fight for that condition of his in one arm." Naruto stated.

"But he will come back…right?" Ruby questioned.

"Not sure…since after me and Gaara had left the Ninja World, followed by Sasuke and Shikamaru, along with some of my friends and sensei." Naruto stated.

Which everyone from Leaf includes Temari and Kankuro about how since they got there into the world of Remnant.

* * *

 **==Memory Vision - Back in the village==**

 **The Nine-tailed Fox was still spreading chaos, though there'ed was a pause in its mass slaughter as the demon's vision lost focus, the shinobi taking advantage of it and attacking with more vigor.**

 **Ninja jumped into action, teams and squads attacking the great demon with shouts of "Hold it back until the Fourth Hokage gets here!" and "Stop it from going farther into the village!"**

 **As Minato once again stood on his own stone figurehead over the village, checking the damage. While terrible, they could rebuild. Though he felt saddened and guilty for the many Leaves who had died in the attack, he knew what he must do to stop more from burning in the fires of the afterlife.**

 **The Nine tailed Fox, having enough of the Konoha shinobi/kunoichi's attempts to 'kill it', charges up another Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball/Bomb) to put an end to them! Suddenly, the Boss of the Toad Summons, Gamabunta, appears above the Nine-tails and crashes on top of it. Seeing the titanic toad, the villagers rejoiced at the arrival of their Hokage.**

* * *

"Was the toad some sort of creature of Grimm?" Ruby wondered.

"We'll tell you after that." Naruto replied.

* * *

 _ **'Sorry Kushina...'**_ **The Yondaime knew that so long as the Nine-tails was free, the masked man would always be a threat to the village and the entire Shinobi world! There was only one fuuinjutsu he knew that would be able to solve both problems at once.**

* * *

They heard what the masked man said to Minato about he will coming back once more. With the jonins knew what Minato is planning.

"Why Mr. Minato meant 'Sorry Kushina'? For what?" Jaune wondered.

Naruto silent for the answer come out, so, and replied. "…This is were my 'burden' was born."

* * *

 **"Hold the fox down for a minute!" The Yondaime commands, feeling the Kyuubi begin to try to force the huge toad off him.**

 **"Look, I may be big, but I'm not a miracle worker!" Gamabunta says, struggling to keep the mighty fox under his foot.**

* * *

"Whoa, it talks!" Ruby and Weiss exclaimed, surprised. Along with team JNPR and two professors.

* * *

 **"I need enough chakra to take him and that blast out of here!" The Yondaime says, already in the process of gathering his chakra.**

 **Before the Nine-tails could fire his blast, the Yellow Flash makes use of his moniker and warps him and the Nine-tails out of the village.**

* * *

"Did he send that fox into another location? But where?" Blake asked.

* * *

 **Before the Third Hokage could ponder where they were, a blast can be seen a grand distance from Konoha.**

 **They got to a wide area where Kushina and Minato, who was holding Naruto in his arm were standing with the Nine-tails behind them. The mother of Naruto looked very pale and appeared to be seriously weakened due to childbirth and the released of the Fox, blood was flowing down the corner of her mouth and her eyes half-lifted.**

* * *

"Wait! That's where…" Yang had recognized that location.

* * *

 **Clearly beginning to tired from his overuse of Flying Thunder God, not to mention having to transport something the size of the Fox multiple times. Panting exhausted from the jutsu he overused.**

 **"Gotta put up a barrier." He said, weaken, hated to ask her for something like this, considering all she went through. Despite being almost completely drained of chakra.**

 **As until Kushina spoke weakly. "I can still do it, Minato."**

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR wondered what she meant. Since Minato had create a barrier that the one the black bomb that the nine-tails attacks were sucked in and send it to the another location. But what Kushina meant about she can do it.

"What did she mean…?" Jaune was about to asked.

* * *

 **Golden chains suddenly shot out from Kushina's back and wrapped around the Nine-tails, holding the beast in place.**

* * *

Everyone plus the rest of the rookies minus Naruto, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai were shocked in surprised for seeing his mother can create chains.

"She create chains on her back." Pyrrha comment.

"What kind of semblance is this?" Weiss asked wondered involved to create chains. "I've never seen something like this before."

"This is a unique technique, which molds the user's chakra into chains which, after materializing, can be used for various purposes such as physically restraining targets, fight them directly, or be used as a means of transportation." Kakashi said, said without taking eyes from Kushina, as he got everyone's attention.

"Those chains are really strong. Even while near death, Kushina was able to use these chains to restrain and subdue the Nine-Tailed Fox, enabling Minato to use his special technique to defeat the Fox."

"Is it my bloodline." Naruto asked for he never thought he didn't had yet.

"Hmm…you could say that." Kakashi replied.

"No way…okay, A beast within him, sharing within our minds, then those chains." Weiss was disbelief recommended about Naruto's list of semblance. "But what about those orbs that blast that masked freak's back? And how many those semblances?"

"Hmm…I'd say…depends." Kakashi replied.

* * *

 **The red hair woman the coughed violently.**

 **"Kushina!" Minato shouted, and Naruto began to cry again.**

* * *

"She must've had from the results from the extraction." Ozpin stated.

"That's right…she can't hold it any longer." Kakashi replied.

* * *

 **"Did I wake you up?" Kushina asked her son softly. "I'm sorry Naruto."**

 **"Minato…seal the Nine-tails into me." She whispered with a smile "I'm going to draw the Nine-tails with me to death. So we can delay the revival of the Nine-tail fox."**

 **"…and I will be able to save all of you." She whispered that last part.**

 **Minato froze for a moment before saying.**

* * *

"She's making sacrificed for saving Minato and Naruto." Ruby stated, with a tear flow in her cheek like losing a mother like always.

Along with rest of Team RWBY and JNPR about how mothers protect their children.

* * *

 **"It's because of you, that I became the Fourth Hokage. You made me a man." the Hokage said with a smile. "And you made me this baby's father..and yet…" His smile dropped.**

 **"Minato…don't give me that look…" Kushina smiled "I'm that happy that you loved me. And today…is this child's birthday."**

 **Young Naruto's lips curled up into a tiny smile, as if he could understand what his mother was saying.**

* * *

"What a cute smile." Ruby, Sakura, Nora, Ino and Yang was awed for seeing Naruto's first smile for understand his mother's words. Along with Hinata was awed for seeing him smile.

* * *

 **"if I were to imagine me alive and our future together, the three of us a family… I can't see us having anything but a happy life."**

 **Tears fell down from everyone's eyes as their listened to Naruto's mother's loving words.**

 **"If I allowed just one regret, it's that I won't be able to see Naruto grow up. How I wish I could have seen that."**

 **"Kushina…there is no need for you to die with the Kyuubi." Minato spoke up, using his hand to wipe away the tears. "Preserve what little chakra you have left for a reunion with Naruto."**

 **Kushina was stunned at his words.**

 **"I'll seal all of your remaining chakra inside Naruto. It will be a part of the '** **Eight Trigrams Seal'** **,** **then I will take the Kyuubi with me with the only sealing Jutsu I can do since I'm not a Jinchuuriki."**

" **The '** **Reaper Death Seal'** **!** **" Minato declared.**

 **Kushina was shocked and she quickly snapped at her husband.**

* * *

"What is the Reaper Death Seal?" Ozpin asked.

"Its forbidden sealing." Kakashi answered, which made Ozpin and Glynda, along with huntsman/huntress students were shocked about that it was meant'ed to be the most dangerous.

"Forbidden?" Blake asked. "You mean...?"

"Just watch and listen to the details of Minato-sensei and Kushina." Kakashi replied, while watching. So they can't asked more, so they continue to watch.

* * *

 **Kushina said to her husband about that jutsu works. "But the caster use that Jutsu…!"**

 **"And one more thing." The Blond Hokage continued. "I will only seal half of the Nine-tails. Sealing a power this immense is physically impossible."**

 **While the fox keep struggled to get from the chains that Kushina had bind him.**

 **"It also strategically unwise. If you take the Nine-tailed Fox and its seal with you when you die, there won't be a Jinchuuriki around when he reemerges. That will upset the balance of power between the Tailed-beasts."**

 **"'Reaper Death Seal' will seal half of the Nine-tails with me forever. As for the other half of Nine-tails…"**

* * *

"He couldn't be serious!" Glynda muttered. "That means…"

"When the user casts it, it summons the death reaper, but its a double-edged sword and only cost for the user's soul." Kakashi replied.

"You're serious!" The right-hand lady exclaimed for hearing about that's why his parents had died that day, which team RWBY and JNPR were shocked for disbelieving about how that move was dangerous.

* * *

 **"…I will seal it inside Naruto with the 'Eight Trigrams Seal'." Minato finished with a small smile, making Kushina gasped. "I know what you want to say, but remember what Jiraiya-sensei said about world upheaval and the calamites that would follow."**

 **"Two things were confirmed for me today. That masked man who attacked you today, is a harbinger of disaster and the one who will stop him…is this child." He looked down at Naruto.**

 **"This infant whose godfather is Jiraiya-sensei, he will open up the future as a Jinchuuriki. I don't know why, but I'm convinced of this."**

* * *

Everyone had realized, minus Naruto, Kakashi, Asuma and Gaara about what Minato is planning.

"He had fated on his son." Ren muttered. Which Neji remained like father about when he made his sacrificed to save the Hyuga Clan.

"This is…were Naruto had became the fox's vessel." Ruby muttered.

"Is this man named Jiraiya is young Naruto's godfather? Then why did he had not been there to see him?" Glynda asked, before hearing mentioned about 'Jiraiya' person.

"I did not notice pervy-sage was my godfather for kami's sake. Why he did not tell me!" Naruto exclaimed about the toad sage.

* * *

 **The blond then put his son down to the ground and stood up.**

 **"But Minato, wait…"**

 **But the Yondaime had already gone through various handseals before clapping his hands together and crying out.**

" **Reaper Death Seal!** "

* * *

Everyone gasped as a shadowy figure emerged behind him. Humanoid figure that was larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-colored skin. It is draped in a large white garment and carries a set of prayer beads. His mouth which was full of sharp jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue was holding a tanto knive in it.

Blake keep her calm for seeing a shadowy figure. Jaune and Ruby were nervous about about that ghostly creepy figure that Minato had summoned.

* * *

 **"Let's put our trust in this child." He said with a determination tone "He's our son, after all."**

* * *

"They seems to had fate on their son." Ren had thought about his father's decision along with his mother.

"I guess he is." Kakashi replied. Remained about how his father commit suicide. While Kurenai remember about the time her father's words hit her about it. And Asuma and Iruka had thought for having the fate of the younger generation from their parents.

* * *

 **"When I finished with the 'Reaper Death Seal', I will seal your chakra inside Naruto. When he tries to control the Nine-tails' power as a Jinchuuriki, I want you to help him out."**

 **"Our son." Kushina gritted her teeth. "He's our son, which is why I don't want to put such a terrible burden on him!"**

 **She then looked up at her husband's face. "And also, why use the 'Reaper Death Seal'?! If it's just so I can meet a grown-up Naruto? Even if it's just for a short while! There is no need for you to die!"**

 **"I want you to stay by Naruto as he grows up and protect him! I don't get it but why?" The red head Uzumaki said painfully as more tears fell from her eyes.**

 **"To keep the balance of the Tailed-Beast? For the sake of the nation and the village? Why must Naruto be sacrificed!?" She screamed. "Why must you sacrifice for me?"**

 **"To forsake one's nation and one's village, is the same as forsaking one's child" Minato muttered with a calm tone. "Your own homeland was destroyed, so you of all people should know…the harsh life that awaits those without a country."**

 **"Beside, our family is…Shinobi."**

 **After saying that, his expression softened.**

 **"And finally, even if I were to live, I'm no match to you. Even though you won't have much time with him, there are some things only you as his mother can tell Naruto….things that I can't. That's the mother's rule."**

 **"I'm not doing this just for you, I'm doing this for Naruto."**

 **He then picked the small baby up.**

 **"I will gladly die for my son. It's my duty as his father."**

* * *

Iruka had finale understand about the fourth Hokage's speech. Now he understand for sacrificed to save their children and the village of the Hidden leaf.

* * *

 **The** **hand of Shinigami shout out and shot into Kyuubi's body, grabbing his very soul.**

" **DAMN YOU, Fourth Hokage!** "

* * *

Every was completely shocked again about It was the voice of the angry Nine-tails, Kurama of the memories, which was filled with absolute hatred and anger. Before he had a change of heart for gave Naruto a new start, here in Remnant.

* * *

 **"Seal!" Minato yelled.**

 **A massive blue energy in the shape of Kurama was pulled out from his body and flew into Minato's stomach as the body of the Fourth Hokage absorbed the massive chakra of the Tailed Beast into him, leaving behind a black and complex seal on his abdomen.**

 **The Fourth Hokage gritted his teeth feeling numbed, the overwhelmed energy seemed to be too much for him to handle.**

" **Damn you!** "

 **Some of the golden chains then fell from the memory Kurama's body as its gritted his teeth, his body shrunk down a little.**

* * *

"It shrunk." Jaune muttered along with everyone about seeing that giant fox that shrunk that used to be a mountain sized fox.

"No way." Tenten awed.

"He must've halves the Nine-tails power." Kakashi said. Seeing the results from the Reaper Death seal. He can tell, his sensei had sealed half of his chakra, while the other will sealed it on his son.

* * *

 **Putting his hand on the ground Minato summoned a small ritual altar with candles surrounded around it.**

 **"Yosh, next will be the 'Eight Trigrams Seal'." The Yondamie stepped forward and gently laid Naruto down. "I will seal the Nine-tailed Fox inside of Naruto now."**

 ** _*Cough*_**

* * *

The sound of painful coughing from Kushina followed by the sounds of chains being loosened up around the Nine-tails made everyone heart froze as Kurama took his chance and rushed forward with its massive paws raised.

* * *

" **HE'S MINE!** " **The gigantic fox cried out victoriously and brought its gigantic and sharp nails down. Which made Minato and Kushina reacted for the fox will attempt to kill Naruto.**

* * *

"NARUTO!" Ruby and Yang cried out, trying to get to Naruto. The redhead's tears filled her vision as she completely forgot that this was just a memory and there were nothing she could do. Along with the blond brawler.

The redhead scythe wielder then got to Naruto's side and kneed down, using her body to seal the boy just as Yang and the rest of team RWBY inside Naruto's mind got beside and also did the same.

But the stabbing sound made everyone froze in shock. Minus everyone remain stood for they had witnessed about Naruto's parents fate.

* * *

 **Kurama's sharp claw was stopped just an inch from his body and somehow, human's blood ran from the curved of the claw and dripped down his chest.**

* * *

Their slowly turned around and cried out in horror at what they were seeing. Kakashi eye widen about this is how his sensei and his wife made a sacrificed. Along with Asuma, Kurenai and Iruka.

The eyes of Ruby, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Weiss, Sakura, Hinata and Ino's eyes widen in horror for they had witnessed. And Jaune, Tenten, and Ren were disbelieving about what they had seeing, along with few remains of the ninja group...

Ozpin and Glynda had witnessed about the fate and sacrificed of Naruto's parents.

"They protect…Naruto." Pyrrha whispered.

* * *

 **Naruto's parent was standing, with Minato behind Kushina as the both of them used their body to stop the nail from getting to their son, both Minato and Kushina were being impaled by a massive claw and yet they were still trying to stop it, as the Nine-tails was trying to stab his nail into Naruto in the intention of killing him.**

 **"Like I told you… This is the father's duty." Minato whispered painfully behind Kushina.**

 **"Then all the more…since I'm his mother." Kushina chuckled and glanced behind her to look at Minato. "If the father can do this job, the mother should be even better."**

 **Kushina gritted her teeth as she desperately held onto the ground on which she stood, with her hands tightly wrapped around the Nine-Tails's enormous, elongated nail sticking through her stomach.**

* * *

Nora collapsed to her knees as she was crying out loud with both hands holding her face, trying to seal her eyes from what happened around her. This was too much for her to handle, seeing such a painful scene like this.

Ren wrapped his arms around the cheerful hammer wielder and tried to calm her down, but even himself was having trouble keeping his tears at bay, as they fell freely down his cheeks as he stared at the parents of Naruto **.**

So Jaune and Pyrrha had terrifying for seeing Naruto's parents took the death blow for Naruto. To protect him…its their duties as his parents.

* * *

 **Naruto's mother and father coughed out blood as their heels kicked into the dirt, using every last bit of strength they could fathom to prevent the Fox with Nine-tails from spearing their baby, who was lying asleep on the** **'Sealing altar'** **that would be used to perform the 'Eight Trigrams Seal'.**

" **DAMN YOU…!** " **The Kyuubi bellowed, attempting to withdraw its paw. However, it was unable to thanks to the chakra chains binding it tightening around his limbs, preventing the demon from moving. " **You mongrel humans… I WILL KILL YOU!**** "

 **"You win…!" The woman exclaimed, her voice hoarse from the effort of both holding back the pain and the nail gouging them. "First… * **pant** * argument you've ever won, Minato. * **Pant** * Guess you're really serious…"**

 **Minato grinned. "Thank you, Kushina…"**

 **Relinquishing a hand from the talon the Yondaime Hokage held it out to the side, out of reach of the demon's paw.**

" **Summoning Jutsu!** "

 **A puff of white smoke formed a cloud beside the withering pair of shinobi, and once the fumes cleared it revealed an impatient-looking toad with a rolled up scroll encompassing its mid-section.**

 **The lofty amphibian was at first cross at being summoned, but then when it looked up its look of discontent turned into shock at the sight of a very familiar beast.**

* * *

"Another toad?" Ruby stated, seeing another one that Minato had summon. Recovered from the shocked, while she had tears still flowing into her eyes.

* * *

" **GAAAAH! The Nine-Tails? And Yondaime? What the hell happened to you?** "

* * *

"Okay, Naruto's dad summon another one, and then he freak out." Weiss stated, obvious. Before recovered from the shock.

* * *

 **"Gamatora… I'm entrusting you with the key to the seal. Hurry to Jiraiya-sensei and store it with him." Minato stated, using whatever ounces of breath and energy he had left in his body to speak.**

* * *

"What key?" Ozpin wondered.

* * *

 **He unfurled the scroll around the toad's stomach and with his blood, painted in the necessary seals required for the transition from host to host to occur.**

* * *

"He must've had the key for the 'Eight Trigrams Seal', to had Naruto can able to learned to use its chakra." Kakashi stated to Ozpin, which made the headmaster nod for understand about what he had said.

* * *

 **Now that the ownership of the key had been changed, Minato knew immediately what needed to be done.**

 **He finished his scribbling with an affirmative nod, and with a relieved sigh his blood soaked fingers fell away.**

 **The toad the Fourth was addressing nodded in understanding and clapped its hands together.**

 **"Got it…good…goodbye, Minato…" Gamatora disappeared the same way he arrived, a white cloud of smoke engulfing him and fading away seconds later.**

 **"That does it, for taking care of..." Minato murmured, smiling in relief.**

* * *

As they saw the reaper took out its tanto dagger and lick its blade, which made the kids shiver of how disgusting this ghostly figure is. Its feels like real when that Minato is planning to sealed the other half of the Nine-tails' power.

* * *

 **Minato stated with a hand on his wife's shoulder, his voice becoming even hoarser. "I'm going to perform the Eight Trigrams Seal…and leave a bit of my chakra behind with Naruto, too."**

 **Kushina nodded and closed her eyes, tears welling up at the prospect of leaving her son alone.**

 **"There isn't much time left… if you have anything to say to Naruto… say it now…"**

 **Kushina sighed and opened her eyes, revealing them to be heavily clouded with tears. When she looked down upon her sleeping son, safely out of harms reach of the Kyuubi and the death it was wishing upon him, she smiled.**

 **Kushina started to spoke to her son for her last words.**

 **"Naruto…don't be picky about your food; eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy… Take your bath every day, go to bed early and sleep well. Make friends, it doesn't matter how many…"**

(Naruto Shippuuden OST: Decisions - Starts)

 **"Just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even if it is a few. And if you want to be a ninja someday… then… study your ninjutsu well."**

 **Kushina grinned, and she continues, while the infant Naruto still sleeps.**

 **"I never really was good at it, but maybe you will be. Remember that everyone has strangth and weaknesses… so don't feel depressed if you can't do it all if you can't do something well. Make sure you listen to your teachers at the academy."**

 **At this point, both Minato and Kushina were smiling happily.**

 **"And remember… avoid the three vices of shinobi… Don't borrow money if you can't help it, so save what you earn from missions, no drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women…"**

 **Kushina chuckled.**

 **"Well… I'm a woman so I don't really know what to say… but there are only men and women in this world… and you'll want to have a girlfriend some day. Just… try not to pick a weird one… try to find someone like your mother…"**

 **The redhead then sighed and shook her head, an ever present, unflinching grin on her face. "And the fourth warning; watch out for Jiraiya-sensei, ya know."**

 **Minato couldn't help but share a light laugh at that, knowing full-well what his master was like. They both did.**

 **"Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering." Kushina said, trying to hold back all the tears she could, but was unable to. "Remember who you are… find a goal… find a dream… and don't ever stop trying till it comes true. There's… There's…"**

* * *

They saw Kushina sniffed in tears of how sad for she and Minato will died at the very moment. Ruby and Yang had so much like when losing Summer, their step-/mother.

Its mother's love…

* * *

 **"There's so much more I want to say…so much more I want to teach you…I want to stay with you…I love you…"**

 **Minato blinked, also on the verge of tears himself. But he had to remain firm and rigid. It was what a father should be.**

 **Kushina coughed. "…I'm sorry Minato… I took up all our time," Kushina cried.**

 **"It's okay." Minato murmured, and looked down at his son. "Naruto…this is your dad for my advise."**

 **A grin spread across his face.**

 **"Listen… to your motor-mouth mother."**

 **The little Naruto seemed to smile and murmur, rolling a bit in his cradle as if he had heard and understood everything his parents had said to him.**

 **This was all the sign Minato and Kushina needed to know that their son had been listening.**

* * *

Which everyone saw a small smile on Naruto's face that he had heard everything.

* * *

 **Their words and their sacrifice would not be in vain.**

" **Eight Trigrams' Seal…** "

 **And the painful memory disappeared…**

(Naruto Shippuuden OST: Decisions - Ended)

 **==Memory Vision – End Sequence==**

* * *

The memory now over, and everyone taken back to a blank white room, and learning through the story of Naruto, and the power he had achieved from his parents, he began to speak.

"As they say the rest is history, all the way up till now. I had Nine-tail's sealed up within in me, and now I've learned to do so much more here, and meet my parents, and I appreciate you guys for all being my friends."

As Naruto finished, everyone rushed in towards him from all directions, and hugged him. Which Iruka was proud for Naruto had many friends.

No words were needed to be said, and Naruto thought now would be good to come back into reality.

 **==In the real world==**

Everyone had open their eyes to see that they were in Ozpin's office, and this adventure what felt like a good 5 hours in Naruto's mind was only 2 minutes in the real world, having taken in a lot to learn to day. They experienced all of his memories; they went through all of it.

Ozpin dismissed everyone, and to take the day off, but asked Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai to stay with him and Glynda. And discussion about their plans for Naruto, and everyone, because they know there's 'more than what meets the eye'.

As everyone went outside, they all at some point began to dip to their own direction; Naruto, Gaara and his siblings, team RWBY, Chouji, Ino and Hinata were going to the Mess Hall.

Sasuke had offered anyone that he was going to the training room, and see if anyone was interested in joining him, which Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, Neji, Tenten and Sakura all followed, Shino decided to follow Shikamaru, who decided to go to the library.

Team JNPR had nothing better to do, but show Iruka around, and offered him to join them for brunch, along with learning the life of a ninja. Along with Kurenai; since she will be instructed about fields and tracking skills.

 **==At the mess hall==**

As the two boys, team RWBY, Chouji, Ino, and Hinata arrived.

Ruby began teasing Naruto to eat vegetables like his mom's requested, causing him to swallow his pride, and ordered a salad and apples. Yang also took this to teach Ruby how to be a bit more mature, by giving her cookies to Gaara, much to his amusement, and made sure Ruby ate the same thing.

Kankuro and Temari was shocked for the first taste about cookies that Gaara had ate. Along with Chouji and Ino likes both pancakes and cookies were both. It was new to them that just like potato chips, never thought first time had tasted, it was awesome delicious.

 _'I miss my ramen/cookies_.' Naruto and Ruby mentally cried, as they both took the first bite of this food from hell.

Trying to make some new friends, and making that promise to her to be more assertive around Naruto, as Hinata first start began the conversation. "So what kind of animals your world has?"

"Depends, do you mean like squirrels and bunnies? Or black creatures covered with claws, and spikes?" Blake stated.

"The second one?" Hinata asked about the other question. With Ino, Kankuro, Chouji, and Temari were curious.

"Right, so, um…sorry, what was your name…?"

"Its Hinata." Hinata replied.

Blake confirmed her name, as explained. "Right, well in this world there are animals, sort of look like it, and there are creatures of Grimm, but animals without a soul, and there sole purpose is to kill, not even eat our remains. If you like, since you'll be going to school here soon, would you like to look at some of our notes."

"That would actually be helpful." Hinata delightful, appreciated about wanted to learned more about being an huntress. as the group continue eating lunch, it was Blake who had to asked and had to know.

"Same here...we're almost had us died in that Forest until that blond knucklehead and Gaara save our hides." Ino said, which admitted about the black-haired, ember-eyed, bow wearing girl. Before she met Yang for seeing her beauty and hair were completely fabulous.

"I'm curious exactly…how do I put this, your eyes?" Blake asked as she pointed at her own eyes.

Hinata heard about what Blake curious and replied. "Its alright, I was born from the children at our village, and foreigners where we're from. My clan has a unique ability with our eyes that enables us to, upon activation, have a complete 360 vision, and this can go on for miles, and even see through certain objects." Hinata explained about her bloodline.

That this surprised everyone, and got Yang's attention.

"Then tell me, without turning your head, what's right behind exactly ten miles from here." The blond brawler told her to do.

To prove herself, Hinata activated her Byakugan surprising everyone at the table who hasn't seen it before as her eyes veined up, and after a good second she spoke up.

"It's weird, but I see a big guy harassing a girl with bunny ears, that are actually are real." Hinata stated, discribbed.

This really pissed everyone off, but Weiss.

Naruto and Blake a lot more, because they knew big guy meant was Cardin, and Bunny ears was a fellow Faunus, but to the boys specifically it meant Velvet was being bullied.

Hinata was startled by the glares confused if she said something wrong, or don't believe her, but Naruto spoke up. "Cardin you bastard, what the hell has Velvet ever done to you!?"

"It's not you, it's what you saw, that's getting to us." Blake said bluntly while still glaring, getting Hinata's attention she notice under Blake's bow that she had cat ears, she was about to asked her, but she felt a slight tug on her sweater from sand, and Gaara gave a look that said 'don't say anything', and for the rest of the early afternoon they kept quiet, and ate.

 **==In the Training room==**

After introducing the training room to everyone, with Sasuke explained that it can also be used as a target practice room thanks to Glynda showing him how the room works, hell you can even change the location setting of the room.

But what he mainly showed, and explain was the type of weapons they had used, that along with the weapons they're use to, they use strange weapons to them called 'firearms'; and they had a variety ranging for pistols, SMGs, Assault and Sniper rifles, (Hi-)Explosives arsenals, and weapons using crystals called 'Dust'. And everyone decided to test them out.

Sasuke who felt he never had any use for guns, still trained with his old weapons, and used swords for a while, mainly a edged sword and knife combo.

Neji was fascinated by the functioning ideas as how sniper rifles are used for, and was practicing with them. If the Hyuga prodigy acquired a high-caliber like .375 H&H Magnum. **(AN: I will had him to use a Magnum caliber rifle. Due it needs low and high penetration.)**

Lee had a feeling he can use elemental attacks, and was use to resorting to his fist and weapons, gave him feel he can see himself as an equal, he picked up a pair of Tripartite Nunchakus and experimented with Energy dust and Earth dust.

Kiba was admitted about those weapons were amazed him. He would prefer Scorpion Vz-61 SMG with .32 ACP rounds, attached with a laser-sight (from MGS3). Just like Ren's StormFlower with blades attached. If he asked Ruby, due informed by Sasuke about her status as 'Weapons' nerd' like Tenten. While Akamaru didn't mind if he will used his Beast Clone to use it.

Tenten went extremely fangirl mode of weapons' she wanted to learned all of its weapons; maybe heavy and explosive firearms. And even some dust crystals too. Since if she need to asked Ruby for weapon making tips.

 **(AN: I will use the refer weapons from 'Resistance', Starship Troopers, Quake 4, Half-Life, Alien Isolation, Ghost in the Shells, DMC series and etc. from movies and games.)**

Sakura had finally felt she can be in the league with everyone like Naruto and Sasuke (due they had greater strength), picked up one of these firearms, and started practicing with Spas-12 without a butt-stock (from Half-Life 2; Combine), and was surprise how much strength was needed to use it in close combat and mid-range, and the damage done in return was well rewarded.

"So Sasuke, how did you guys got this room?" Sakura asked about this room, while holding her shotgun under her taste.

"Me and Naruto got detention since Day 1, and they rewarded us, but I got punished even more for another 4 days." Sasuke replied, shrugged.

"And how that happened?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Running away from a teacher, because I refused to go see a nurse unless I'm seriously injured." Sasuke replied about that time when he got severe bruises. Being scold by the blond Deputy-Headmistress.

"I would expect something like that from Naruto." The rosette said amusing, about how Naruto disliked hospitals.

"Yeah, well, when in a new world, you'll always try to discover, and experiment to be a newer you." Sasuke suggested.

This made surprised everyone, and were curious on what happened to them in the past 4 days in this world.

 **==At the dock==**

Team JNPR were aware that Sakura, Ino, Kurenai, Tenten and Iruka are only here for today, an tomorrow, and were leaving this weekend, so they thought maybe it would be best to know where they need to be at when they leave, and wanted to know about the Hidden Leaf Village from the World of Ninja, and how was it like to teach Naruto to become this young fighter.

"So wait! He had gone for skipped classed, and vandalized your hometown's national monument, and managed to escape two elite ninja along with a group, but somehow you managed to capture him." Ren asked, causing the rest of the group to laugh again after hearing the story the first time.

"Yeah I did, afterwards I dragged him back into class, and he was forced to clean up the messed he had made, but to show that I'm not like everyone else, I went and treated him to ramen." Iruka explained.

"Was that like all he ever ate while growing up?" Jaune asked who managed to catch his breath.

"Not all the time, but after that flashback, we know there's a bigger connection to it." Iruka said.

So far while exploring the campus, Nora had to asked about their hot spot in the leaf village, which was coincidently the ramen stand from the flashback, Ren had to asked about the faces carved on the side of the village, and what they represent recently, but it was Jaune's turn to asked.

"Okay, how was life like for Naruto in the academy, I'm pretty sure we're all curious what Naruto was like in school?"

It was a good question to know what Naruto could have pulled back in his world, because he was already powerful here.

"He was dead last." Iruka said bluntly, causing everyone around jump in surprise. "He actually failed the final exam three times."

That surprised everyone even more, and were now wondering how, but before this continue, Pyrrha had to ask her question. "Back in the flashback, where Minato and Kushina once lived, it seemed to have surprise you both, mind explaining?"

Never would Iruka would imagine retelling that tale many months ago, but he didn't hesitate to retell his students finest hours.

"Well…after Naruto had failed the test for the 3rd time, my fellow instructor named Mizuki had tricked him into stealing the 'Forbidden Scroll' to our village containing some deadly techniques. And would have used it to bribe his way to power from an unknown group, the location was at the old house that the Late-Lord 4th Hokage and his wife lived at, which at the time we didn't know, but the question I want to know is was there a specific reason to be there all together."

This grabbed everyone's attention all together.

"So what happened?" The red-haired huntress asked more about what happens.

"While waiting for our arrival, Naruto had learned at least one technique and used it to beat my assistant."

This got everyone to smile into satification because that was the Naruto they all learned to know, and could all guess that the rest is history, and what they could assume came next in his life.

"Let me guess, after that night, he became a ninja?" Pyrrha guessed.

"Right on the dot, Miss Nikos." Iruka admitted.

This was truly turning out great so far for everyone, and not just here, but for Naruto and his group, and Sasuke with his group, actually we got one more.

 **==In the library==**

Shikamaru and Shino were quietly reading and nothing more. What you expect a blast from the past, and some drama, nope that'll be for the characters we all care and love, so deal with it.

 **==Later on==**

After the tour with team JNPR was over, Naruto and his group finished eating, they all got the idea to train since they seriously got all day to train, and decided to call Shikamaru to bring his ass and Shino's too along with Ino, because they could all use some weapon practice one way or another.

As they arrived, everyone got familiar with their weapons, and got Ruby more happy to design everyone else a weapon for their personal use and can learn through them easily this way.

But strongly pushed the idea of Naruto getting comfortable with a double barrel shotgun, machetes, and fire and any kinds of Dust. Shikamaru into pistols and knives. And Gaara had felt little use of weapons since he's used to using his sand, but he did began using a javelin or halberd.

Hinata wasn't fond of sniper rifles like Neji, but did enjoy the crossbow(s) they had to offer, and was pretty damn good in close quarters combat, with or without a kunai.

Shino wanted to try out the new weapons here, and was mesmerized by the sub machine guns (MP5K). Same with Kiba's taste with a SMG (Vz.61).

Iruka was fond of suppressed weaponry, even though through time the silencer itself would be useless, and wouldn't be as deadly in combat. But he was never known for the type to go into combat, even more so to really have the intent of killing anyone, he was more like a mosquito in the middle of summer, biting you at night while you remain unaware the first night, but become a pest over time.

Then Ino will take a single handgun (a Beretta 92FS Brigadier Inox with custom grips; 9mm – stated from Angel Beats'; Yuri's gun); since its her better choice with 15 rounds, and along with an Bullpup Assault Rifle with a sniper scope (an FAMAS G2: Sniper – 5.56x45mm; 30 rounds STANAG). Since if Sakura were wield a sidearm along with some close-combat weapon.

Next Chouji had chose a pump-action shotgun and attached with a underslung launcher for launches grenades with a greater firepower of explosives (A W-Y MK221 from Aliens: Colonial Marines.). Since having a shotgun wielder for close combat and launch a grenade in distance. The shells were not pellets, but a Sabot slug for having dust rounds like Yang's Ember Celica.

Temari was long range user, due the fact she uses her giant folding fan with her wind ninjutsu. Since she could needed a firearm. So she will picked a Machine Pistol (A Calico M110 - .22 LR). And Kankuro will be better since if he will modified his puppet, so he needs some guns too. So he got the right choice; a cut-down lever-action rifle (6 shot Windchester 1892 "Mare's Leg" with a standard lever, not the enlarged loop of other famous versions of the gun; based from Zombieland).

This had gone on for hours, and everyone who weren't already fond of their weapons, got to know a lot more about themselves, and everyone was going to their assigned dorm rooms, while team HRNS and KAIT had to get their new supplies and uniforms, which Naruto and Gaara had willing to show them where, and have something to talk about to the new leader.

Once everyone got their supplies; as Naruto and Gaara brought Hinata outside, and talk about a certain few people.

"Hinata, I already know that you know about Blake's true nature, which I had informed Naruto while we were training, upon her approval of trust, and would like you to cooperate with us, and help us protect Blake." Gaara said to the Hyuga heiress about blake's heritage.

"I understand. I did accept you both on who you truly are." Hinata understand with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, now that's over, we're gonna need your help on a certain girl." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Can I ask who specifically?"

"Earlier you saw a big guy bullying a girl with rabbit ears, and last I check the only girl here with rabbit ears around is Velvet-senpai, and the big guy harassing her is our year was Cardin. We both promised to protect Velvet whenever, and with your Byakugan it can definitely aid us in protecting her." Naruto explained.

Hinata understand, and knew no matter which galaxy Naruto would end in, he would always end up making friends, and friends to protect them in return.

"Sure thing, but only if we can both meet up sometime in person?"

"Thanks Hinata, you're the best." Naruto replied giving her a wave of goodbye as he and Gaara were on the other side of the hall.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Gaara asked with some doubt.

"Trust me, I know Hinata, and she's the only other person who I can truly trust to stuff so dire like our current situation." Naruto replied.

"Oh, alright, I'll trust you, but if it all fails in trust I will hurt her?"

"Fair enough." Naruto said.

As the 2 boys walked down the halls, they saw Velvet yet again, and could tell she was down.

"Hey, there's Velvet. Velvet!" Naruto called getting the bunny girl's attention.

"Oh Naruto, Gaara, hey I didn't see you all today." She said, with a smile.

"Yeah, headmaster gave us the day off, and let us chill." Naruto stated.

"That sounded nice, could I know why?"

Naruto knew it was the perfect moment to test his technique once more, and show it without shocking anyone, and put up his fist. This gesture surprise Velvet as Naruto stood there determine, and Gaara nodding for her to touch his fist, eventually curious why she fist bumped Naruto, and was put into a trance, and Naruto got to know why she was down.

 **==In Velvet's memories==**

Earlier this morning on her way to class, she was avoided by a few people, and some people gave glares of hate, and brought her down a little, after class it was lunch in the west building.

And Cardin along with his team were making fun of her, and taunted her about her ears, and on her way to her locker there were notes telling her to leave, and never return, and this eventually got her where she's at right now.

 **==Back in the real world==**

Naruto had understand where this feeling came from, and was brought down a little by his past, noticing it wasn't so nice Gaara tapped his fist with Naruto, and was given in everything what happened today in mere seconds.

"Naruto, what happened, and what was that you just did?" Velvet wondering with a confused look, who snapped out of the trance.

"It's one of my few abilities that my Semblance can do, it allows us to go into either persons mindscape, and share each other's memories." Naruto explained, before Velvet could be amazed, she was hugged by both boys, who can't deal doing nothing to the only person they considered as an older sister.

"It's alright boys, it's not so bad that you should know your selves about this feeling."

"The thing is we know where you came from?" Gaara asked, thinking they were being sympathetic, she was surprised again to Naruto sticking his fist out again, and Gaara putting his next to him, waiting for Velvet to see what this feeling is.

As before she was in the mindscape realm, and Naruto, and Gaara showed her memories of both of their childhoods, and was eventually snapped back in to reality once, more this time it was her turn to act like a big sister and hugged the two kids in front of her.

And felt that she should have been there throughout their lives, and protect them from any to all harm that would have been brought to them, but this time there were no need for tears, because they're all past it now. But…until Gaara were informed about his other two siblings were here too in Beacon.

"I swear that from now on as you both protect me, I shall protect you both as much as I can." Velvet vowed, and like before Yatsuhashi appeared from the corner, and was listening the whole time, and all though the conversation itself didn't make sense, the actions in display spoke enough.

"Sorry, but Coco was wondering where you're at…" The big mad said.

"It's cool. I'll guess I'll see you both tomorrow." The rabbit raunus said.

"See ya tomorrow" Naruto said waving at her.

"Good night." Gaara replied, as Velvet had left on ahead Yatsuhashi got both the boys attention, before they left.

"Hey kids. I don't know what went on between you three, but I want to say thank you, for everyone on our team. I don't know what you did, but I do know she can actually talk to people about where she comes from, compare to any of us on team CFVY, and once again thank you."

"No problem." Naruto replied giving him his signature smile (a foxy-grin) of a promise kept, and with that they all went to their rooms, and called it a night.

 **==OVA==**

Close to the outskirts of a city there was a supposed abandon fort, but it was a lot more lively then it showed. As a man with a feathered bowler hat had guide the newest member on board for the tour, and what their means to achieve, he noticed that the new comer wasn't at all interested.

"Alright, I'll bite… What's on your head, cause it seems this huge operation of ours isn't at all interesting to you?" The man by the name Roman Torchwick had questioned to the black-haired Akatsuki member.

"Truth be told, I was part of an organization before, and our goals are far beyond what you got here. We usually have two guys to take care of finance on our operation." Itachi said.

"Well sorry, if you had something previously 'big' before, but just know that you willingly joined, and the least you can do is entertain me."

"The least YOU can do is educate me a little."

This wasn't going so smooth as Roman thought, not only did he find someone who can be a huge asset to his crime spree, but the guy seem to have plans of his own.

"Tell you what, I'll get someone here to educate you, and in return you tell me what you're looking for."

Itachi took it into consideration, but it seemed that informing him wouldn't hurt. "I'm looking for 2 kids that my group needs, and that is all."

"Fair enough I guess, hey which one of you guys were a teacher, or a scholar at some point." Roman replied

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

Now, its done for the chapter 6 of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant'. Seems now that it's a long chapter I had work on…

Well…that was the end of the Lost Memory Arc, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter's conclusion, and gives everyone an insight on what's coming up in the near future.

Since Naruto had happy for his parents gave love to them for they made a choice for sure. Now since the rookie 9 plus Neji, Lee, Tenten, Temari and Kankuro will enrolled for being huntsman and huntress. Which if Naruto or Gaara will told them about they can't go back to their world, which they're for their new start.

Now for the review of for the new information…

* * *

 **Techniques' Review**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

1\. Sensing Negative Emotions – Given by Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox.

2\. Mindscape – Allows the user to had private meeting with anyone who make contacts with fist-bump.

3\. Mind-Share – Communicates with each other. – Based on the Yamanaka's mind walker arts.

4\. Memory and Emotion Share – Branch abilities to the Mind-share.

 **Gaara**

1\. Mindscape – Learned by Naruto.

2\. Mind-Share – Learned by Naruto.

4\. Memory and Emotion Share – Learned by Naruto.

5\. Magnet – Its similar to Pyrrha's Polarity. (Soon)

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Gaara's Sand Flask (From Chapter 3)

Possession: Weiss

Ability: given by Gaara to had the sands reacts to protect her from killer blows or blind spots.

* * *

 **= List of the Ninja's own Weapons =**

 **Noted: Shikamaru will be like Stryker from Mortal Kombat 2011. Sasuke will liked Raiden when comes with blades, so he will feel free to use a gun. And Gaara is fine for having a gun too.**

01\. Neji – Sniper Rifles

02\. Lee – Tripartite Nunchakus

03\. Kiba - Scorpion Vz-61 SMG with .32 ACP rounds, attached with a laser-sight (from MGS3)

04\. Tenten – Any weapons she will used to be learned

05\. Sakura – Shotgun: SPAS-12

06\. Hinata – Crossbow(s)

07\. Shino – SMG (MP5K)

08\. Iruka – Surpassed/Silenced Firearms

09\. Ino – single handgun (a Beretta 92FS Brigadier Inox with custom grips; 9mm – stated from Angel Beats'; Yuri's gun) and Bullpup Assault Rifle with a sniper scope (an FAMAS G2: Sniper – 5.56x45mm; 30 rounds STANAG)

10\. Chouji – A pump-action shotgun and attached with a underslung launcher for launches grenades with a greater firepower of explosives (A W-Y MK221 from Aliens: Colonial Marines.).

11\. Temari – Machine Pistol (A Calico M110 - .22 LR)

12\. Kankuro – A cut-down lever-action rifle (6 shot Windchester 1892 "Mare's Leg" with a standard lever, not the enlarged loop of other famous versions of the gun; based from Zombieland).

* * *

That's that about the information…Also feel free to leave me any question you have on mind, cause answering them is pretty much the second thrill I look forward to, the first is publishing a new chapter for everyone to read,

So…Hope when I had to made a suggestion to wait for you (all) some answers, until the next chapter next?

Now the next chapter (7) will be: 'Stopping the Avenger'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/15/2016/7:02am

 **Finished** : 2/19/2016/7:34am - **Edited:** 2/19/2016/4:53pm

 **Published:** 2/19/2016/8:11am


	7. A: Stopping the Avenger

**Chapter 7:** Stopping the Avenger

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now with everyone from Leaf and Sand were decide to take part in this world; while 6 ninjas of Leaf and 2 ninjas of Sand had enrolled Beacon, while 3 Jonin instructors had to be Police officers, and 5 remains of Leaf ninjas had decide to take Signal Academy for more educations.

Now…for a certain rosette and lavender-eyed heiress had to informed their respected crush about what has happen to the Ninja World in Leaf Village. Now that since 2 siblings of Gaara had time gave amand for their little brother for forgiveness.

But…until the black-haired avenger will do something stupid if possible about if Sakura will told him about this…

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)] - it was frozenflames720's suggested.

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Jaune x Pyrrha] (Soon), [Ren x Nora] (Soon), [Sasuke x Sakura] (Soon), [Shikamaru x Temari] (Soon), [Kiba x Hinata] (Soon), [Lee x Tenten] (Soon), [Asuma x Kurenai] (Soon), [Iruka x Faunus OC], [Kakashi x Human OC], [Sun x Ino],

[Neji x Human OC] and [Gai x Faunus OC]

Pair reveals…now as for the Faunus OC paired with Gai will met if possible for I want to asked what kind of animal will choose? Thank 'frozenflames720' for this kinda decision.

Now for Kankauro will had an paired with an OC with Human race…so…its time for update the full details of pair. So…here it is…

[Kankuro x Human OC]

* * *

Welcome, lads! Now the Chapter 7th of the 'Shinobi Team of Remnant'.

Now…since I had made a complete decision to added "SSGN (Signal)" for something when Tobi-Yaza didn't respond. So it better if 'Tobi-Yaza' didn't bother replied. = 2/21/2016/1:57pm

During I read some new update about what happen to Cinder and her fraction?

Motivated by Pyrrha's death, the remaining members of Team JNPR joined Ruby in her journey to Haven Academy in order to track Cinder's fraction. Poor Jaune…due of his despair for losing now-proclaimed 'lover' to her…

2/2016/1:55pm – Now…since like 'Tobi-Yaza' did made his choice for not having the rest of the rookie 9, plus Gai, and Temari and Kankuro. And even jutsus that they had not learned for sure. So…I will to do if I must.

* * *

 **:Re-Question/Help for ideas from Chapter 4-5 from the last statement:**

 **Status: Acquired.**

Got received message that is now appeared about the idea for Nora and Chouji team attack. So I will got the idea from **'Likes to read alot'** (Fanfic User). So I will add 'Human Boulder Smash', and while Chouji wrap himself with roped kunais and form a spike balls called 'Chaotic Human Boulder Smash'.

* * *

 **:Replied:**

 **a small problem** (Non-user) – I got the chapter 6 editing from my mistakes. Since I was kind made confused for you making me a headache! Since some many requirements of words the ''ed' part. So I need time to do so for myself.

 **Alternet RedSkys** – I will made to stop Sasuke for obsessed revenge. So it will be good for sure if something might be interesting.

* * *

Anyway…with the new chapter is now updated, its continue for sure. And take me time to which weapons for the rookies along with Temari and Kankuro.

Now…to begin the story…

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==In team SSGN's Dorm room==**

It was time for Naruto to call it a night, and everyone else on his team, but neither he nor Gaara wanted to call it a night just yet, Sasuke had just gotten out of the shower, and notice they weren't already a sleep like their careless leader.

"Yo, any of you guys need a shower or something?" The Uchiha stated.

"So much has happened to all of us here in this world of Remnant, its been a week had passed that went nuts, and the worst part we got to do this, every day. The worst part is more of our friends got here, and we yet to know what's happening back in the Leaf Village, and they themselves can't ever go back." Naruto said, unfortunately, the former jinchuuriki has forgotten to tell even his own team there was no way of returning.

And Sasuke figured he can get strong here, without the need of jutsu (except he can use shadow clones) to kill Itachi, and hearing the last part just stomped on his dream of vengeance.

"Wait! What do you mean we can't return?" Sasuke asked with some concern and frowned about what he had heard from the blond teammate.

Naruto flinched for he said slipped out in his mind.

"Shit, uh…well…you see, when we went to this world, they'd told us that we can never go back." Naruto said sheepishly as he began to sweats formed nervously for the explanation, which this made angered Sasuke, and lunge in to punched Naruto, but was stopped by the power of Gaara's sand, to strangled him.

"Damn the hell both of you for dragging me in here! Now how the hell am I gon'na achieve my dream of vengeance!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hey, ease up, you're not the only one who can't complete their dreams, and some of us can never see our friends or other family members you insensitive ass." Naruto calmed Sasuke for his ambition for straight the point.

If there were anything that Sasuke truly hate more than people that are burdens, not being able to train, it was either Naruto gaining the upper hand, or was being absolutely right, and this happened only once.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm going to trained, so don't bother me!" Sasuke sneered as he stormed out.

"Damn it, now I feel bad." Naruto muttered, as he notice Gaara's face. "What?"

"Tell me something, you said he had a dream that was now robbed, what was his dream?" Gaara asked about Sasuke's ambitions.

"His dream was to kill his brother, I don't know much or why, but I remember he said that on our first mission." The former Leaf ninja explained.

"Than what was yours?" The former Sand ninja question.

"It was to be Hokage, and earn respects of the recognition I deserved." Naruto replied.

Naruto, and Gaara had the only regret of not telling everyone they can never return back to their home, and don't know how to tell them.

"Should we tell everyone here they can't go home now?" Naruto asked.

"If we don't and someone else asks, Sasuke would probably will told them, and cause everyone to hate us" Gaara stated.

"Alright, we'll tell them, but not now." Naruto replied, declared for if the time came to tell his friends about this.

"Fair enough." Gaara replied.

With that both boys left the room, and were heading out, Gaara had promise to meet Weiss on Thursday and Tuesday night to comfort her, and Blake on Wednesday and Friday night to moon watch, right now he had to see Weiss at the library.

Naruto on the other hand had gotten talked into by Hinata as to what had his time been like, and thought he could use his new technique to save him some time.

 **==In team RWBY's Dorm room==**

Yang and Ruby were people that can easily go to sleep, and for that it was easy for either Blake, or Weiss for them to sneak out at night, and had design this system with Gaara, Blake was casually just reading her book in peace, Weiss had just finished making a batch of cookies for Gaara, this would have grabbed Ruby's attention, but the cookies were oatmeal.

Truth be told both girls were trying their hardest to be the one for Gaara, as in the person they can seek for comfort, and Weiss felt a bit gutsy and decided to win his attention with this.

"So you're off to see Gaara?" Blake asked her gazed at the white-haired duchess while holding her book.

"You're gonna read all night?" Weiss asked as well.

With both girls develop a weird sarcastic come back friend relationship, and this actually had made them get along in the first place.

"Well see ya." The undercover cat faunus replied.

"Later." The Schnee heiress replied. And with that Weiss left.

 **==With team HRNS==**

With Hinata had just finished dress up for the night, and was about to head out as discreetly as possible but neither team mates were near tired, and were well aware about Hinata was about to go somewhere.

"Lady Hinata where are you going at this hour?" Neji asked.

"I'm heading out…and…going to talk to…Naruto." Hinata said with her usual shy like voice.

"What, why?" Her cousin asked.

"I want to know what has happened while he was here, and I want him to know something that I now have the courage to tell him." Hinata declared her reason.

"And what would that be?" Lee said with curiosity, Hinata was put on the spot, and was burning red, and swore she would have passed out, but after the past 3 days of him being lost forever, or dead, then the flash back during the morning, she wants Naruto to know.

"I want him to know that I love him." Hinata answered.

This got everyone's attention, and the least you can imagine was, they were all shock differently, and before Neji can retort rant, and which Hinata will stormed out in flash.

"Well goodnight guys, don't wait up for me."

And like that, there goes the night of the other members of team HRNS.

 **==In the training room==**

Sasuke was trying to blow some steam as he worked out in the training room, and was attempting his hardest to conjure up his clan's greatest technique, and his signature jutsu 'The Fireball jutsu', and all he did was just activating, and deactivating his Sharingan and this was frustrating him, and not relieving him.

As the young Uchiha was about to go, and call it a night, or call out Naruto, but before he could, he heard the door open.

"Evening Sasuke." Sakura called.

"What is it? If you came to train, help yourself, but if you came to go fan-girl over me, then beat it!" Sasuke irritating.

"Okay, that's more harsh than usual, but what is it?" Sakura said frowned.

"Ask Naruto, anyways, what is your reason for coming here?" Sasuke said with a rude tone.

"Well…I just want to talk to you and Naruto about I'm glad to see you both all right, and that it'll be a long time, before we get to see each other, because this will be our last weekend as Squad 7." Sakura said. "It's funny, I thought last weekend was the end for us, but here we are a week later, and I know for a fact we won't die because we're friends."

Sasuke had to admit, he didn't thought he was gonna die last week, and even more he would have never pictured seeing Sakura, Kakashi, or anyone from the leaf village and includes Temari and Kankuro for that matter, but here he is now, with a good number of people, and this got him thinking, where the hell is everyone else.

"Sakura, exactly what did happen while we were gone?" Sasuke asked about the aftermath about he and rest of Team SSGN were gone for a while, this question hit Sakura, because so much has happened, in so little time.

"Well, Sasuke, while you and the boys were gone, there was a bit of a problem…" Sakura stated to her crush about the information.

"What kind of problem?"

"To be blunt, the 3rd Hokage had passed away." Sakura answered.

Just getting the news of the recent death of their leader surprised Sasuke, and had respected the Hokage for what he did to everyone, and admitting what he saw in the flashback during the night of the Nine-tails attack, when the Third Hokage protected Naruto about when he stopped the mob that abused him, the question is, how will Shikamaru and Naruto take this?

"Is there anything else I should know?" Sasuke asked.

"On our way here, there was suppose to be a small regiment of everyone we knew to rescue both you and Naruto, but we were attacked." Sakura answered informed, the attacking part got Sasuke's attention.

"By who?" Sasuke asked, frowned.

"A weird guy with a bandaged sword, who I learned was a former 7 ninja swordmen, and the other supposedly your…"

Sakura had pause because Sasuke would go ape shit knowing who the other criminal is.

"By who?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes for the other one.

"…" Sakura silent if she cannot answered to Sasuke about someone that she had told by him during the bell test.

"Damn it Sakura, by WHO?!"

"Your brother…Itachi."

Which made Sasuke's eyes widen about his brother was here in Remnant. "What! You're saying the psychotic killer who killed my family is here! Why?!"

Sasuke was going ape shit, and Sakura was actually afraid of him for once.

"He said he was after Naruto and Gaara." Sakura answered, getting the news disturbed Sasuke as to why, and what is his plans for them, is it because of power, is there a 3rd party, what is the reason for him to become Sasuke after all these years, and when he's at his most vulnerable.

 **==At the front of the Docks==**

As to know why Hinata chose the docks, we don't know, but she does know that it was her night to tell Naruto her feelings deep within, speaking of.

"Oh evening…Naruto."

"Hey, so what is it you want to talk about?" The young blond asked, this was easy to talk in her head, but alone with Naruto in person, had really put Hinata on the spot, and she was bound to fail, but Naruto took the hint, and thought that this could help her easily, luckily Hinata caught on, and fist bumped Naruto.

 **==In Naruto's Head==**

Like earlier today, Hinata was in the subconscious of Naruto, and knew that she could act bravely.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I would like to know what happen to you while you were here." Hinata said.

Naruto began to summarize what he was doing here, he talked about Ruby and his new friends out here, the people, and trouble he and his friends got into, how he learned to access this new power within this new world, and how he can help Hinata unlock her true potential, along with anyone else who was interested, that he got to meet his parents for the first time, and his final goodbye to both tailed beasts.

"Okay Hinata, I already told you my story, mind telling me what happened while we were gone?"

Hinata began to explain that after the invasion, the 3rd Hokage had died, and the whole village gave their respects the fallen leader, this got Naruto depressed not only because the 3rd died, but he didn't get to properly say good bye to him.

She also explained that the real 4th Kazekage Rasa had died too, killed by the certain snake freak that double crossed the Sand Village, and Naruto felt that it should be him to tell Gaara, then she said on her way here, they were attacked by a duo of powerful ninja, and that one of them was actually Sasuke's older brother, and Naruto knew if anyone else told Sasuke he would be bound to hunt him down, thinking that he's week here, and get his revenge.

"Hinata, thanks, but I gotta go, and tell everyone, to not tell Sasuke this news."

This prompted everything to go bright.

 **==In The real world==**

Naruto finally snapped back into reality, and was now running for attempting to stop Sasuke from doing something stupid, and Hinata was left dumbfounded as to not telling him the reason as to why she had called him in the 1st place, but it didn't faze her much as she understood, that this was Naruto, and that she still has enough time to tell him, her true feelings.

As Naruto began to run at the opposite direction, he bumped into Sasuke who was about to get on a ship to Vale, and hunt down Itachi. "Sasuke, hey buddy, listen sorry I-"

"Save it, I'm leaving!" He said with persistence, which made Naruto tensed about what he had said.

"So I guess you know, huh…" Naruto said frowned about that Sasuke learned about what happen during they're gone.

"Yeah… What of it?" Sasuke frowned.

"Sasuke, I know what you're thinking, and I get that you want nothing more but to kill him for what he did, but think, if you can still use your Sharingan, who's to say he does as well, and even more without the use of chakra, he's too powerful to face him alone, even with the weapons that can kill anyone here in this world." Naruto said for the reason.

"Shut up! This is my chance to get my revenge on what he did to me all these years!"

"And then what? If you made decide to go, and hunt him down. Who's to say that you'll find him like that right now." Naruto argued. "Hell maybe he didn't come through in this world, ever thought of that as a possibility, because from what I gathered, he wasn't around when our friends arrived here, when he came through, and Neji or Hinata didn't find him."

"Only I can find him, and only I can kill him!" Sasuke declared.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, as to what should Sasuke should do, he pondered as to what Naruto said, and surprisingly they were all good strong points as to the possibility at hand, and he may be acting ignorant, then there is a chance as to he may be here, hiding, and getting ready to gain back his strength, by using the technology around.

"I will listened, and take what I had to you, only if you do one thing for me." Sasuke said.

"And what's that?" Naruto said, while still keeping his posture.

"Fight me right here, and right now, no weapons, no semblance, only hand-to-hand combat." He made an rules as he got into battle stance.

"If I gotta kick your ass to knock some real sense into, you so be it!" Naruto said accepted, as he also got into a proper stance.

Sakura finally catch'ed up around the corner, and was amazed at the sight of her teammates, and was being torn inside as to see them both fighting, Sasuke all though did had a huge advantage to skill off hand to hand combat, and speed, and strength to back it up, Naruto is doing well do to his impressive amount of stamina.

Naruto had gone up, and try to blow in a straight punch at Sasuke, but the Uchiha ducked in time, and lunch an uppercut to Naruto knocking him up 2 feet in the air, stunned Naruto had looked down, and saw Sasuke had got ready, and launched a cascade, and roundhouse kick combo, knocking Naruto back a little.

With Sakura was about to go in, and try to stop the fight, but was stop when she felt a hand touching her shoulder. Which the rosette to her the dark-blued hyuga heiress.

"Hinata?" Sakura exclaimed.

" Sakura." She said as reassuring as she could to ease the situation.

"What are you doing out here?" The rosette asked.

"I was just catching up with Naruto, and telling him what happened as to what he and his friends missed. What about you?" Hinata said, answered about told him what happen in the Elemental Nations, and asked the rosette about why she was on a hurry.

"Sasuke found out that his brother is here, and wants to go, and hunt him down, but on my way, both boys started fighting each other." Sakura answered. "I'm assuming that Naruto is trying to stop him from leaving."

Both girls seized their attention and looked back at the fight, and saw Naruto had managed to tackle Sasuke, and using the short distance at hand, and perform a summersault kick, this got Sasuke, to look back down, and saw Naruto had launched a straight kick into his abdomen, while shouting 'THIS IS HIDDEN LEAF' for some odd reason, which he asks himself later on as to why he said that himself, knocking Sasuke's ass on the ground.

"We got to do something!" Hinata said for how to stop the boys from fighting.

"I agree, but what and how?" Sakura now said panicking that both boys were finally dawning blood.

"We need to find someone to help." Hinata exclaimed, suggestion for solution.

"Lets head to library then, I'm certain that we'll find someone there." Sakura said.

Prompting both girls to leave heading at the academy's library. To find someone to stop this nonsense fight…

 **==At the Library==**

Weiss had finally caught up with Gaara, who was outside waiting for her, patiently.

"Sorry, I was late, it took a while to finish the cookies I made for you." Weiss said showing the tray of cookies to Gaara as to try it.

Gaara took one, and gave a surprised look, he whispered. "Oatmeal Raisin."

"What you don't like it?"

"No, it's different, it's surprisingly even better than chocolate chip." He said as he was grabbing, and eating them by the bunch, putting a smile on Weiss' face.

"I'm glad you like it?"

As both the white-haired teenager and red-haired kid were about to sit down, and enjoy each other's company, they both saw the girls running at their direction.

"Evening girls, what are-" Weiss was about asked.

"Naruto…*huff*….Sasuke…" Sakura panting.

"Gaara…*puff*… fight…" Hinata pant wheezed.

"Wait, run that by me again, but this time breath?" Weiss said to girls to catch their breathes, so then they calm down.

"Naruto and Sasuke, are both fighting!" Sakura informed, about the fight between two boys.

"Gaara we need you to stop their fight!" Hinata said.

Which made the redhead boy's tensed about Naruto and Sasuke's fight.

"Oh damn, fine." He replied, as he stood and attempt to stop Naruto and Sasuke for almost killed each other at any moment.

Which the redhead lead rosette and white-eyed heiress, and along with Weiss to followed the two girls.

But this fight, needs to stop…

 **==Back at the Docks==**

Naruto was a bit wobbly, he was bleeding from his mouth, had his right eye bruised, and was limping a little on his knee, Sasuke was just as bad, he was holding his stomach that was bruised, with a possible broken rib, has a bloody nose, and a bruised jaw.

Since he manage to dodged and/or overwhelmed his best attacks, while Sasuke did able to get blocked his attack, due the fact his attacks were brutally powerful.

"Have you given up yet!?" Naruto yelled to Sasuke for surrendered.

"Not yet. Not fucking yet!" Sasuke shouted replied, both boys went head forward, and threw a punch at each other's fist, causing their hands to bleed, they both then launched a kick to each other's side, causing them to kneel down, then both glared at each other, and were ready to head butt another.

But sand was already wrapping around their foreheads, and holding them both down.

"That's enough! You two are seriously are gonna get us all expelled, maybe even thrown in prison if both keep this up." Gaara said to them to stopped if the teachers will informed the headmaster about this event.

"One more hit!" Both boys yelled in unison, but the sand had prevented them from them to lift their arms.

Finally fed up, Sakura walked to both boys, and punched Naruto in the cheek, and surprisingly enough, slapped Sasuke, then turning her attention back to Naruto, and hugged him.

"Thank you…" The rosette was all she said to him for stopping Sasuke for attempted to hunt down his brother.

"Anytime Sakura." Naruto replied appreciated at Sakura and patted her back for return her embrace, before passing out, then gazed back at Sasuke, who smirked.

"Damn it! Alright, you win… I guess I won't be going to hunt down my brother. Gaara, can you please carry us both back into our room, before someone else comes in, and force us into the infirmary." Sasuke said groaned with a smile of a glad defeat.

"A little too late, Mr. Uchiha. And here I thought you would have learned, and known better from last time." The voice of Glynda came in. Which made Sasuke flinched with a 'Nek!'.

"Professor Glynda! Wait, I can explain…" Sasuke said with panic, getting everyone's attention.

"Normally I would scold you, give you detention, and take you to the nurse's office. But I'd save the first too, but the nurse's office is the only place. You and Young Naruto are going to end your day. Children I wish you all have a good night, and Gaara when we go shopping into this weekend, I'll buy you anything that isn't gear or clothing from any shop you like." Glynda informed, now levitating both boys, to the nurses office, and calling it a night for everyone.

 **==The Next morning==**

The time was 9 a.m. and Sasuke was opening his eyes again seeing the nurse with dog ears, and was helping Naruto out of bed.

"Okay Naruto, be sure to come here whenever you're injured, and don't sleep it off like you said you would normally do. Because although you do seem to be healing a little faster than most students it still isn't safe." The nurse instructed to Naruto for his health.

"Fine, just don't tell me that I have to sit out for a month to heal, cause that'll kill me Nurse, um…sorry what was your name again?" Naruto said, asking her name forgotten, before replied about the nurse's lecture.

"Reina, are you sure you don't have a head injury, that's the 5th time I told you my name." The now indentified Reina said with a sighed for the young blond didn't get to memorized someone's name.

"Take my word, he's usually bad at remembering people, and names." Sasuke stated quipped as he was getting up, but fell back down for the raven-haired boy got some serious injured from the fight.

"Oh no, you don't! Just because your friend here is healing fast, and I'm letting him go, doesn't mean the same for you." Reina said to the young Uchiha for his condition. "Actually you'll be staying in here until tomorrow morning."

"What! I can't stay up here cooped up without doing anything, I'll go nuts!" Sasuke shrieked, complaining for staying in the nurse's office bed until he will be released in tomorrow morning. He will completely bored for laying in the bed for sure.

"Sorry, but as a nurse, and a teacher it's my duty to make sure students are in top health before I release them back out to the real world." Reina ordered Sasuke to do so, as a patient. "Besides it's the first day in the infirmary, and I'm pretty sure Naruto, or someone wouldn't have leave you here all day without doing something."

"Don't worry, once the class ends. I'll send you some homework, okay." Naruto grinned, who was dressing up for class. As until the School Nurse called out.

"Naruto, before you decide to go, I need you to take these pills right here, and eat some breakfast. Don't worry, I'll write you an 'Pass' to informed the Professor in the class to 'excuse' is why are you were late."

Reina brought in front of Naruto; a tray of 2 pain killers, waffles, eggs, and bacon, and some orange juice.

She then motioned another plate in front of Sasuke; which had 3 painkillers, apple sauce, and a cup of water, much against Sasuke's amusement of this poor breakfast in front of him.

"Why does he get waffles, and I get this, this…grandpa's breakfast?" Sasuke miffed.

"Because, it would be bad to give you something heavy to digest. Besides, need I remind you that you're injured." Reina said, this got Sasuke to keep his mouth shut, as to accepting there was nothing he can do, but grumble at his teammate for eating such a delicious breakfast.

Once Naruto had finished, and Reina gave him a 'Academy Nurse Pass', Sasuke was left there thinking as to what he can do now, besides going back to sleep or talk to Reina, and ask her about her dog ears, or Velvets bunny ears, because he didn't want to offend her, considering of giving up.

And he begun to sleep into his clumber once more, then the door opened, and came in was Glynda, herself. So far every time Sasuke was alone with Glynda, it was not pleasant most of the time, to add some fear into him, he notice that she was patiently waiting to talk with him.

"Ms. Glynda, what are you doing here? Don't you have class today?" Sasuke asked, as to why the blond evil witch is here.

"I decided to give myself the rest of the week off, and since I knew you wouldn't be allowed to leave, and have to rest up, and heal. I decided that you finish up your detention sentence right here, and talk about the change of plans as to the weekend, since Professor Ozpin recruited more students, and your being here." Glynda said, adjusting her glasses, before she continue in a teacher-mode with a serious look on her face.

As she went on, and on, Sasuke had wished that he'd had put up a better fight, or that someone could help such as Reina to cover him by saying he needs to rest, or better yet be back in Konoha, training to kill his brother, but all Sasuke could do is sit there in horror as to the possible never ending lecture by Glynda.

 _'_ _I swear to god, Naruto. Once you piss me off again, it'll be your ass in the hospital_.'

 **==Back with Naruto==**

Naruto was casually just pretending to listening the lecture of a new teacher that he had met with introduction, since Peter, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, or 'Bart' as he calls him, to everyone surprise expected him to mad at the nickname he had gotten, was actually making the coffee-addict happy for someone had find a decent nickname for him.

Until suddenly the blonde boy sneezed, getting Ruby's attention.

"Bless you." Ruby said.

"Thanks, I think Sasuke is talking about me." Naruto replied while getting a confused look from Ruby, so he explained to her. "In our world, if you're healthy and sneezed out of the blue, it's a sign as to someone talking strongly about you, for better or worse."

Ruby took it in and gave her 'oh', then began snickering.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm pretty sure that whatever Sasuke was just talking about you, it probably isn't a good sign."

"I think you might be right." Naruto chuckled back, before both kids turn their attention back to their teacher. Before he aware for a certain doctor coffee drinker, overheard about what when the young blond ninja sneezed and also explained to Ruby about the 'someone-is-talking-about-me' part. So, he decide to leave it.

With Gaara on the seat on the right side; didn't expect for seeing Temari was sitting next to him, and Kankuro is right top of him. They're wearing the Academy uniform. It was comfortable to wearing that, except the tie, even wearing skirt for sure. Since the headmaster Ozpin allows to wear tight shorts underneath her skirt and Kankuro keep his face-paint at least.

"Temari…Kankuro…" Gaara first called out, before breaking out of silence, which made the sandy blond girl and the puppet-user turn him at their (estrange) little brother.

"I'm sorry…for everything…if I had to apologized to you…none of our family would break apart."

Which made Temari and Kankuro blinked for surprising about what their brother had apologized.

"Me too…if we tried to save you until father would had keep us away from you." Temari said.

"Same here…we would be a better siblings like most to." Kankuro added.

"Its alright, as long as I had friends…and better thank Naruto to change me." Gaara stated and before a smile had formed. "And the maintain…we will start over."

Which made Temari and Kankuro smiled for the first time he forgiven them and then he smiled once more.

As Temari turn to Naruto sitting next to Ruby, as she thinks to gave appreciated to the blond fox. _'Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki…for making my brother.'_

"Temari, Gaara and Kankuro."

Which made the three siblings tensed, as they turn to see Pro-oops! I mean Doctor Oobleck with a disappointed look. And he said quickly. "You three will remain here for detention. While talking in class session will be not please me, also Mr. Gaara, you will not allowed for any of your teammate will gave you copies after detention."

Which made Gaara groaned a little, along with Temari and Kankuro with deep depression. Before the Coffee addict Ph.D had heard their conversation when Ozpin told him about Gaara's life, can't blame the young redheaded boy for his horrible life. So…reconnection their sibling bonds will be repaired in no time at all…

So…both Temari and Kankuro deserved it, even they're now detention on Oobleck's classroom…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

Now, its done for the chapter 7 of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant'.

Naruto had finally stopped Sasuke for going after Itachi for the crimes he had committed…he wasn't aware about he wants to know the truth about why he killed his family and the Uchiha Clan. Things will be complicated when comes when Naruto had able to stopped him.

* * *

Notice: Since there are no Author's note for me to write a comment for review about this…so forgive me and then I will standing by…

* * *

Now, Sakura did appreciated Naruto for keep Sasuke away from the darkness. Well…except Professor Glynda Goodwitch had gave him, another detention for the injuries, fighting and leaving the academy for his own ambitions.

Since it's over now, so with Gaara had forgiven his siblings, and then reconnected their bonds. Well…this will be interesting, if you asked me…so it better since I will made my own part at the story. So with that when I had to keep research about 'Dust', as for 'Glyphs'? Its still Schnee family's Semblance and its not an item too (Since everyone knew about Weiss' Semblance).

And I will made own part for anyone will had adjusting their attires from the Rookie 12, and even Temari and Kankuro for their own outfit.

Also…I had spend years to read stories in Fanfiction for spending times with anyone from Naruto anime like Shikamaru about 'what a drag' or 'troublesome'. But incase that anyone had spend time with Shikamaru about his lazy expression…well, includes the Legendary 'Return of Namikaze' by wilkins75.

So…now…hope waiting for the next chapter I will be working on…it will take me times for some ideas…

Now the next chapter (8) will be: 'The Date Preparation and Lessons'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/19/2016/ 8:20am

 **Finished** : 2/21/2016/ 1:38am

 **Published:** 2/21/2016/3:02m


	8. A: The Date Preparation and Lessons

**Chapter 8:** The Date Preparation and Lessons

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now…for Sakura, Kurenai, Ino and Tenten were prepared for leave Vale to Patch to entered Signal and then Ruby and Yang will contacted their father about the new students and teachers to employed there. While Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai will worked as a Police officers with their skills; since Kakashi was a former ANBU Captain, Gai was master of hand-on-hand combat, and Asuma is a former Fire Guardian to protect the Fire Daimyo.

So now…since Naruto will having a date with Ruby and Yang (since she planned to blackmailed Naruto for taking pictures of himself and her sister). Well…for the headmaster Ozpin and Glynda will gave the young blond fox hero will gave some pointers…anyway…this will get interesting.

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):**

01\. [Gaara x Weiss x Blake]

02\. [Jaune x Pyrrha] (Soon)

03\. [Ren x Nora] (Soon)

04\. [Sasuke x Sakura] (Soon)

05\. [Shikamaru x Temari] (Soon)

06\. [Kiba x Hinata] (Soon)

07\. [Lee x Tenten] (Soon)

08\. [Asuma x Kurenai] (Soon)

09\. [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina] (Soon)

10\. [Kakashi x Human OC] (Soon)

11\. [Sun x Ino] (Soon)

12\. [Neji x Human OC] (Soon)

13\. [Gai x Faunus OC] (Soon)

14\. [Kankuro x Human OC] (Soon)

* * *

Me: Damn! I forgot Shino! Sorry, I had forgotten about you (LOL) – [Shino x Human OC]

Shino (with a monotone): You forgotten about me…how many people or my friends had forgotten.

Me: I know, I did not notice something on the list.

Shino: But you better get it right…also…you forgot Chouji.

Me: Ah fuck! You're right! I totally forgot the fa-I mean big-bone chubby…so anyway…guess which any girl our chubby friend was? Maybe human or Faunus? Unless…someone which is Human or Faunus.

* * *

Announced: I will create and renamed some OCs that I will come up with. But this will be quite will be interesting if I can to do so, for myself…lets find out lads…and feel free to comment for questions.

* * *

Welcome, lads! Now the Chapter 8th of the 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'. Now I had added that part of the title. So it better sure I will be get everything work out perfectly.

Alright! Now that with the designs of the weapons from SSGN is now prepared for anything. So I will made own designed based on the games I had watched and played. Along with movies and any stuff that I had come up with to catch up some ol'anime I had watched.

* * *

 **:Replied:**

 **frozenflames720** **–** **Yeah, guess had no choice for sure…also I will not having another one at least.**

* * *

Also…I had decide which arsenals for the Vale's police department? I was aware the fact if its like Jet Li's 'The One'. The Police department had M4A1 with a M26 MASS Masterkey. While the sheriffs' as G36Ks. So I prefer Assault rifles fires Dust rounds and shotguns…so feel free to chose I can made…even some weapons from Ghost of the Shells and Resistance. For shotguns will had Resident Evil 6 References.

Now…to begin the story…

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic/Summon Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic/Summon thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"] – New Grammer – 2/22/2016/5:28pm

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==At the Academy Halls==**

As the Class had ended, and with Naruto was making on his way to the infirmary along with Sakura, and give him his homework, and saying his last goodbye to the pinkette. But…before she left…Naruto wanted to talk to her something before her departure and meeting with Sasuke.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _As Naruto and Sakura had standing in the hallway, after Naruto's class. Since the rosette had admitted about Naruto haven't paying attention like when they in the Ninja Academy._

 _"_ _Alright Naruto, what is it you wanted to talk to me?" Sakura asked, since during she got received message from her blond teammate. Since she was amazed of the technology itself that allows to call and message anyone, and even everything._

 _"_ _The whole truth about when you sat in the bench during lunch time before me, you and Sasuke were on team placement." Naruto reminded._

 _"_ _Yeah, I remember the time when you wanted to say…what is it you want?" Sakura replied. As she saw Naruto place a fist bump. So, without hesitated and then drift to their mindscape._

 ** _==Naruto's memories==_**

 _Sakura watch the event after the team placement when during the lunch. She felt ashamed for she treated Naruto like trash. Even thought the fact when she should had spend time with him for making bonds with her._

 _More importantly…the time where team 7 was formed._

 _She watched as Naruto beat and tied up Sasuke. But when she saw him transfomred into Sasuke, everything clicked into place. Her eyes widened as she watched the scene that had made her cling to Sasuke unfold. It was Naruto who had called her forehead charming._

 _Truth to be told…it was Naruto from the start when she had rejected him…_

 ** _==At the reality==_**

 _Which Sakura had realized for what he had mistreated Naruto in the past, as she asked him. "It was you…?"_

 _Naruto rubbing the back of his back, rolled his eyes at the side, nervously. "Yeah...it was me."_

 _"_ _Idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner." Sakura exclaimed, pounding his arm._

 _"_ _I had to…if you would had listen to me for a reason…our friendship and team will be break apart, ya know." Naruto replied._

 _Sakura could not believe of how she got messed up, that almost had being a proper friend material to Naruto. Her blond teammate had a point for about since she had break her friendship with Ino over rivalry with Sasuke…then without notice Naruto in her presence._

 _"_ _Naruto…I…I don't know what to say."_

 _"_ _Its okay, Sakura. Its all in the past…and we can move forward to the future." Naruto replied._

 _"_ _Thanks, Naruto." Sakura appreciated, and gave him a friendship hug._

 _"_ _Anytime, Sakura…anytime." Naruto replied, return her hug._

 _As they broke the hug and Naruto said. "Come on, Sakura. We don't want Sasuke waiting…man, we're like Kakashi-sensei."_

 _Which made Sakura giggled and replied. "Yeah, you have your point here. Kakashi-sensei rubbed on us for being late habits."_

 _So, with that, they started to head to the Nurse's Office._ **(AN: There you go, a slight NaruSaku scene.)**

 **==Flashback Ended==**

After the conversation with the pink-haired girl, Naruto will offer her a true potential ability later, if its possible which Sakura will use to unlock her semblance to access Aura.

As they on their way down, they saw Velvet getting looked at by a few girls, and Naruto decided to you some of his chakra, and formed his fox tail and ears.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, seeing him spurts fox ears and tail. As Naruto raise his hand for 'it's okay'.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We've know each other." He replied. Once he got close enough, Velvet had smiled once more to see Naruto to actually keep his promise, and rescue her.

"Hey Naruto, how's your day?" The rabbit faunus greeted, seeing the whiskered blonde.

"Pretty good so far, I mean. I have yet to get in trouble, or being called in by Ozpin or Glynda." Naruto replied, with their conversation was interrupted by one of the girls from behind.

"Hey aren't you one of those four kids, who managed to get in to this academy?"

"Yep." Naruto replied, before he sensing negative emotions on any of them for seeing them they're 'Faunus haters'.

The girls were curious at first, as to why would one of the most possible prodigy like students, would hang with a faunus, and come to think of it, weren't all 4 boys originally human.

"I didn't know you were all Faunus in disguised." Another girl said.

"Didn't think so as well. You can say this happened to me over night?"

"Your crazy!" The last girl came, denied if he's crazy.

"And you are all making her life in school miserable." Naruto said disappointed.

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"This!" Naruto shouted, as his hand began to bubble up, and used his hand to enlarge, and semi caged the bullies, and started to do the first state of the Rasengan, causing the cyclone to spin around rapidly, and lifting the girls.

After a minute of spinning them around, Naruto had lifted his palm, and the cyclone began spinning off to the opposite direction, causing them all to smash into the wall, and slump.

Sakura was about to go, and punch Naruto, but Velvet had already hugged Naruto tightly.

"Oh my god, Naruto! Thank you, but aren't you afraid that you might get in trouble?" She asked, praised. Getting a replied hug by the blond boy.

"I'm pretty sure who ever was monitoring just now, will let this slide, because this is clearly justifiable." Naruto said, before he guessed that they're monitored.

 **==Ozpin's office==**

Ozpin was finishing watching the monitor video of Naruto's action, and simply grinned, before drinking his coffee, and finish his paper work, for the guests that are here.

So…he had plans to get those girls in the Academy need to be detention for sure. He had some plans for any of them for any each recommended to do errands.

As he stares a white king piece standing on his desk, which he remember the talk with Asuma before Kakashi and Gai left.

 _"_ _What is it, that you wanted to talk us about?"_ – Ozpin's questioned entered the flashback.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _With Kakashi and Gai left, before they started prepared for police business. Leaving Asuma, the headmaster and deputy-headmistress remains._

 _"_ _There is something else my dad told me something important when I failed to save the Fire Lord." Asuma begun._

 _"_ _Ah, I aware you're the bodyguard to the Fire Lord to your world." Ozpin said for aware about his higher position._

 _"_ _Yes…there is 'one' piece of the chess that to tell you what represents to, since I was aware its similar to shogi." Asuma asked, which made the Ozpin and Glynda wondered why. So the was told that shogi is also similar to normal chess which has 1 king and queen each, 2 bishops, 2 knights, 2 rooks, and 8 pawns._

 _While shogi has; 1 king, bishop, and rook, 2 gold and silver generals, 2 lances and knights, and 9 pawns._

 _"_ _What about it, Mr. Asuma?" Glynda asked._

 _"If a academy were to represent one side of the board, then who would be the king?" The fire guardian shinobi questioned._

 _"Is it the headmaster." The blond right-hand lady asked._

 _"Wrong."Asuma replied, which made Ozpin eyebrow rose for sudden answer._

 _"Then who's the king?" Ozpin wondered._

 _"I used to wonder that as well." Asuma chuckled. "The king represents the younger generation."_

 _Which made Ozpin and Glynda stunned for what Asuma said. It was the king piece was the younger generation._

 _"_ _Team SSGN (Signal), RWBY (Ruby), JNPR (Juniper), HRNS (Harness), KAIT (Cait), Ino, Sakura, and everyone else. They are the future which must be protected at all costs. It's our duty as their seniors to guide them and help them grow, so they can lead to a bright future." Asuma said about the younger generations' future. Even spend time playing shogi with Shikamaru._

 _Which made Ozpin smiled understand what he meant. As he took out a white king piece and place it in his desk, as he grab his coffee mug and took a sip. While Glynda was smiled about what Asuma had said._

 _"_ _You may go, Mr. Asuma. And thank you for sudden fascinating advised." Ozpin dismissed the new-known police officer._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Ozpin keep staring at the king piece, and muttered. "Lead to a bright future…that's interesting."

 **==Back to the group==**

Naruto then said his goodbyes to Velvet, and joined back to Sakura, who was already to meet up Sasuke.

"Um…?" She started was about to questioned her blond teammate, but she was cut off.

"When you get to your knew school, you'll be able to learn through this world's history of oppression, and why I did what I had to do." He said before leading Sakura to see Sasuke.

Sasuke had finished his last essay for Glynda, it was a long shot for taking more lecture, and as he was ready to take a nap, but fate had other plans, when Naruto and Sakura finally came in.

"Hey Sasuke, got your homework here." Naruto called and took out some binder for some homework.

"Please god, no more paperwork~!" Sasuke groaned. It was such a pain for another one.

"Chill man, it's the weekend, you can do it later on. Anyways, Sakura wanted to hang out, before she left tonight."

"Oh yeah, forgot, you were leaving Sakura?" Sasuke said, reminded, about his teammate was about to leave to Patch.

"I wanted both of you to know, that I'll miss you guys a lot." Sakura said, happily, as the gathered children huddled around enjoying each other's company, Reina and Glynda decided it was best to leave, for they are not needed.

 **==With Former Squad 8==**

"So, guess this were the time like Squad 8 of the Leaf will be huntsman or huntress-in-training to learned about some kickass monster hunting." Kiba declared.

"Indeed Kiba…we need to learned for sure that when those Grimm had us cornered…we were not aware they can sense negative emotions." Shino said with a monotone.

"Yeah…well…I was careless and terrifying about how I encountered those Beowulf." Kiba stated and protested.

"Guess this is it, right?" Hinata said.

"Yeah…since Kurenai-sensei had to depart with Iruka-sensei to joined Signal Academy…I mean…Ruby told us her father and uncle works there." Kiba said, admitted.

"Ark!" Akamaru barked agreed about his partner.

"We better get to the landing docks, soon." Hinata told her teammates.

"Yeah, lets get to it." Kiba replied. "We still had time."

So, they're on their way someplace until heading to the docks until they had time to spend with their team.

 **==With Former Team 10==**

"So, Ino-Shika-Chou is separated, our fathers' legacy, right?" Ino stated.

"Troublesome…yeah…me and Chouji will be at Beacon while you will stayed in Signal." Shikamaru said. "So me and Chouji will waiting for you until to be on the same team now."

"I agreed, we been each other for spending time when we're on the BBQ, Asuma treated us." Chouji said.

"Not to mention about you emptied sensei's money." Ino reminded Chouji, amusing. About how depressed Asuma about losing all of his money.

 **==With Team Gai==**

"Well Tenten, my youthful teammate, guess we take paths within us." Lee said.

"Learning Signal to make weapons, I heard from Ruby about students or anyone in each academy making weapons on their own." Tenten admitted.

"Yeah…it was been…had fate will be never forget about our team bonding." Neji declared.

"Here we go again, your fate comment." Tenten amusing.

 **==With team JNPR==**

The team had decided to head back to their rooms, with the exception of Pyrrha, who was in charge of resupplying, for the teams food for dinner tonight, and was in charge on what to eat besides pancakes.

It's not that she didn't like pancakes, hell she, and everyone else in team JNPR loves pancakes, especially when Ren cooks it, but she new deep down that eating only pancakes is a serious bad choice of a diet for future huntsmen, and huntress', so tonight they are having steamed chicken, and rice.

On her way towards the school market center, she didn't expect to see Iruka again.

"Oh, Professor Iruka!" Pyrrha called out, didn't expecting the instructor of the former Konoha Academy into Signal Academy.

"Oh miss Nikos, please refrain from calling me Professor, call me 'sensei' at most, but otherwise simply plain Iruka would do" Iruka said, pleasant and insisted,

"Sure thing, sensei. By the way what are you doing here?" The red-haired huntress asked.

"Well, Ozpin was kind enough to trade in any amount of money that me, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai, and soon everyone here to this world's currency, though I think there might have been a huge currency gap, between our worlds, anyways I came down here, and got me a cup of coffee. What are you doing down here?" Iruka replied and explanation. About exchange currency with Ryou, into Lien.

With the last part for asking Pyrrha about why she is in the market section.

"Well, our team took shifts as to what are we having, along with cooking tonight's dinner, and it just happens to be my turn." Pyrrha explained.

Iruka decided to help Pyrrha a little with the groceries, and told her more of his stories when he was in the hidden leaf village.

"So after each of your former students passing their individual test, you decided that it was time to let go, and have them take this chunnin exam?" Pyrrha asked into the conversation.

"Yeah, and even today they surprise me as to how strong they all became through time." Iruka replied, proudly.

"Well, here we are, I can't wait to hear more of your stories." She said.

"Hopefully it won't be too long."

"Oh yeah, you and a few others are leaving tonight." Pyrrha was then sad as to knowing that someone her, and team JNPR who they just met is leaving already. "What time are you and your friends departing at?"

"In a few hours." Iruka replied.

"Then we'll be there to see you guys depart."

"Alright, I'll wait for you guys till then." The instructor replied.

And with that the young red head, and teacher left to there on separate ways.

 **==With team RWBY==**

Ruby had finished the final weapon for team SSGN, right in front of her laid a straight-edged katana that had its hilt with a lighting dust crystal from Weiss that should enhance the speed of the blade to cut through anything. It took time to create an high frequency speed. **(W1)**

And next is a single-edged Combat Knife/Taser with a long rod on the black side, has the potential to use the reverse-edged, with a button compartment to conjure electricity, she then had a small rod in front of her cover with buttons. **(W2)**

Then there a shield (inactive form) which allows to activates to create a riot shield. **(W3)**

Then as for the pistol for Gaara is a triple-barreled, triple-cylindered revolver, with a large front sight. Which made Kiba jealous for having some gun he wants, but the caliber will be .44 Magnum with raccoon-dog decoration on each barrel of the gun, which Gaara had requested, and also he will create a final touch for his weapon. **(W4)**

And finally was a weapon that was cover in a giant cloth, since she manage found the metal for Naruto's metal to make it harder and sturdy. **(AN: It will be reveal soon.)**

As she would have called it for a break time, but was actually rejuvenated when realizing it was time to make the weapons for team HRNS and KAIT (since Kiba request for the for a single wrist mounted and extractable claws with three barrels and the caliber is .357 Magnum), as she was going over schematics until she was pulled away by Yang.

"Yang, what gives!?" Ruby cried out, demanding for being dragged.

"Sorry sis, but you got something more important to do right now." Yang said to her for urgent matter.

"And what would that be?" The black haired with red-tipped girl asked, confused.

"Hello, did you forget!"

"Forget what?"

"Our date!" The blond girl answered.

"Our da-" Ruby could not finished as to remembering that she had a date tomorrow, and was not ready for that in her life. "Oh god…"

Was all she said before her head fried up, and passed out.

*Thud*

"That could've gone a lot better." Blake comment, seeing her had eyes were white with black circle lines and her mouth open a little. **(AN: Think Taiga's 'almost' faint.)**

"Meh…" Yang was all she had replied.

 **==Elsewhere==**

Glynda for the longest has always been monitoring Ruby, Jaune, and Naruto, and remembered that she had this conversation with Sasuke about this upcoming weekend.

Usually it would be against her nature to aid students due favoritism, but decided that she didn't want no funny business, decided it would be best if she were to aid both children for their date tomorrow.

"Professor Ozpin."

"Hmm?"

"I'm calling Naruto right now, and we're both going into town, along with you." Glynda said.

"Wait, why?" Ozpin tensed.

"You should know that both the youngest boy and the youngest girl at this academy are going on their first date this weekend, and both are in a need of help, especially the Uzumaki?"

"But I…" The headmaster was about to protested.

"No buts, so help me, or I'll give your precious coffee to that caffeine addicted nut." She threaten him for do so.

"I understand." Ozpin replied with a sighed.

 **==Back to former team 7==**

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were just laughing and remembering their old lives back in Konoha, and were silent at some point as to the fact that the 3rd Hokage had recently passed away, but eventually perked up as to why they are hanging together.

As until if its possible…until when Naruto and Sasuke explained about how they're in class. Which Sakura admitted about how they spend time in Beacon like they're on the Ninja Academy for Iruka's lecture.

But the moment was ruined when Reina came in saying that Glynda and Ozpin want Naruto to came down into the dock station, which was curious as to why they want to meet him there, but Naruto decided not to question much of it.

 **==At the Docks==**

Naruto had finally got to the docks, and was surprise to see that there was a plane ready for him to go, while Glynda and Ozpin were waiting for him patiently.

"Naruto, you made it." Ozpin said, called up for expecting.

"Professor, what's this all about?" Naruto called back, for asking the two professors.

"A little birdie informed me that you have a date tomorrow, and Glynda felt it would be for the best if went to town early, and get you ready, along with exchanging your money, and create you a bank account." The headmaster explained.

"Now hurry, we're losing time, and if I recall, you don't want to miss seeing your friends up and leave now would you" Glynda called out.

"Right." Naruto replied, so with that, they left.

 **==Back to team RWBY==**

After getting up from her small slumber, Ruby realized that her hair was in a small bun with berets all over, had a short sleeve t-shirt with her rose symbol on the front side of her shirt, she was wearing black jeans, and her boots at the bottom, and was surprise to see Weiss was about ready to redo her eye liner.

"About time you got up." Weiss said, seeing her woke up from her fainting.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, felted dizzy.

"After you blacked out, Yang decided it would be best to go on a head, and dress you in your clothes for your date tomorrow." The Ice Queen explained.

"Date?"

Remembering what she meant by date Ruby would have fried again, but Weiss planned this ahead of time, and by that I meant shaking here violently. "Oh no, you don't!"

"Weiss. Why. Are. You. Shaking. Me!?" Ruby was being shaking like a dog (think 'K' shakes Frank in MIB).

"So you don't faint again, you dunce." Weiss replied for be sure she can't faint.

"I think you shook her enough already, don't you think?" Blake came in, statement for Ruby's problem for fainting.

"Alright, fair enough." Weiss said, as she let go of Ruby. Which the red-highlighted girl had recovered from being shaking by her partner.

"Oh, you awake sis!" Yang cried, who came out from the bathroom wearing the most shortest skirt she had in her closet, along with wearing only what appear to be some type of bandana around her chest, her signature biker boots, and had matching bracelets around her hands.

Which each of the each of the girls of team RWBY had different reaction about her attire.

"Oh god! Where'd you get that outfit? You can't go on a date dressing like a prostitute, especially with a guy whose closer to Ruby's age, and walking around town like that you schweinhund." Weiss exclaimed.

"Well why not. If it's good for girls that are either 'Razoar Gurlz', 'Bryds', or 'Baddle Nunnz', then it's good enough for me." Yang stated.

"Well your date isn't 'Dwell Cellar', 'Bless-the-empire', or 'Crown the Fall'." Blake said, statement.

"And most of those girls don't get a shot with them either! I mean, who's idea was it to go on this date anyways?" Yang stated about that topic

This had completely shocked everyone that Yang actual forgot about the overall picture to this date, well mainly Ruby and Naruto, because Naruto didn't want that picture of how close he and Ruby were sent back to their dad.

"Sis! This was your idea from the start. Man, I am even more unready then before!" Ruby cried out, getting upset about Yang's blackmailed situation problems.

Yang argued and replied. "If I wanted to date anyone, it would have been a single one-on-one between me and Naruto, not a one guy on two girl's ratio. Even more the way how you're dealing the situation, and your choice of clothing is terrible."

"Well, why didn't you, or anyone telling me out of it! And to said straight to my face that this whole date is bound to go down the crapper!" Yang shouted with a bounce, which caused her boobs to pop out the poor excuse of a top.

"Gah! Yang, this is why it was a bad idea to wear that!" Blake shouted, gawking.

"I feel I should be arrested for having you as a teammate!" Weiss yelled, annoyance.

"Sis, put on a top!" Ruby shrilled.

 **==In Vale==**

Naruto was mesmerized at the 'City of Vale', it was more advance then Academy, and he was acting like the inner kid within him every time there was a festival in Konoha, but he had to contain himself, because the first place that Glynda were hitting at first was the clothing store, and armor.

"So am I get why we had to update my jumpsuit, and give it some modern armor, and upgrades, but tell me why I'm at the fancy dressing aisle?" Naruto wondered about clothes and armor.

"Like I said earlier, we're going to help you with your date tomorrow, and one of the things to do so on said date is look good." Ozpin replied.

"Hey, I haven't shown you guys what I plan to wear, and already you guys are belittling me." Naruto complied.

"And pry tell do you plan to wear for your date tomorrow?" Glynda asked, about Naruto's amounts of clothes of his choices besides jumpsuit (or tracksuit).

"My uniform pants, my black t-shirt, sandals, and headband." The blond replied.

Hearing the choice of clothing Naruto had plan to wear tomorrow was a clear sign he truly had no sense or appreciation of fashion, and I'll allow you guys guess as to why.

"No way in hell am I going to stand by idle, and let you record the most terrible date to history." She said.

"WHAT!" The blond shocked.

"I'm going to have to stand by with Glynda on this one." Ozpain concluded.

"Sold out." She informed.

"On the bright side, we both picked out a few clothing to wear for tomorrow, now go in there, and try them out."

Naruto did as ordered, and tried on the set of clothes Glynda wanted the young blonde to wear, when he came out Naruto was wearing a tuxedo, and fedora combo causing his hair to droop down a little.

"In all honestly I think you look great." Glynda comment with a smiled, but quickly turned into a frown from Naruto's remark.

"I don't like it." Naruto wasn't impressed.

"What, why? You actually look like a gentlemen, and practically the dream guy to a lot of girls." Glynda stated.

"Maybe to girls from your time, but even I know girls no matter from which world don't expect this much from a guy, unless it's a festival, or a wedding." Naruto said.

"Just change if you don't like it so much." Ozpin advised.

Naruto went back in, and decided to wear Ozpins choice of clothes; which was a black front pocket t-shirt, suite pants, shoes, that I would describe as parents shoe's that I'll let you guys imagine the type of shoes his parents grew up wearing in their days, and instructions as to combing his hair upwards, and give it a little whiff effect.

"See, still a bit close to the youth, yet also mature, wouldn't you agree Glynda?" Ozpin said to her, Glynda was about to answer, but Naruto already messed up his hair, and said the same thing he said to Glynda.

"I don't like it, and you know what I'll chose something you guys can agree on, and let it slide by for 'MY' date tomorrow."

"Huh, I would like to see that." Glynda challenged, Naruto took a quick dash around the store, and went back into the changing room even quicker to try on his knew attire.

 **(KH2 OST: Sora's Theme - Starts)**

When Naruto emerged he was wearing a black vest with an orange lining and black sweat pants, and still had his blue shinobi sandals. And the shirt had his red swirl symbol on his back and long black trousers, also with wrap up sandals. He still has his mesh armor underneath his clothing and blue-cloth for his forehead protector. **(AN: Yoh Asakura's battle uniform.)**

Since Naruto asked Ozpin or Glynda if he can keep the mesh shirt about its useful for inner-layer armor, so its okay. And now for the belt is a long, black with two rows of silver studs lining its sides. The buckle is silver and has a round, dark blue gem in its center. Above the gem is a silver crown. To the sides of the gem are parts that resemble wings. **(AN: From KH2; Cosmic Belt)**

And also now he had wore another glove was black and orange fingerless glove (Troy Lee Designs TLD Ace Fingerless Gloves - Cycling - Flo Orange - Men's Small) and wristband on his right is a long, black wristband with several silver diamonds on it. The diamonds are arranged in columns of three around the band, with a large one in between two smaller ones. The (Power) Band (is from KH2) is secured by two black straps with silver buckles.

And lastly of the addition; he wore a white hoodie with orange underside (Desmond Mile's Hoodie); since unlike his dad's jacket when he was young, with the white swirl with a tassel from his jumpsuit onto the new jacket that remain unzipped, in all it was neither was bad, or good, it was Naruto, and how he'd go himself at a date. Before seeing his armguard were covered the left arm, seeing his glove and spiked bracer, so he folding it into his bicep.

"Well?" The young blond asked.

"Alright, I can accept defeat." Ozpin replied. "But it looks dashing."

"I suppose it could have been worse." Glynda said, and with that this ended the early, and new clothes shopping fiasco.

 **(KH2 OST: Sora's Theme - Ended)**

The next place the group hit up next was the local bank to exchange the currency from Naruto's world, into the world of Remnant, and boy did Naruto seriously shocked everyone.

 **==Vale's Bank==**

"Welcome to-oh! Professor Ozpin, Professor Glynda, and what do we owe the honor to you both here today." The manager said with a with blonde hair, blue eyes and red lips, surprised for expecting the headmaster and the professor of Beacon.

"Evening Miss Jessie, we're here for the boy to exchange his cash here, as I already told your boss." The women now identified as Miss Jessie gave an 'oh'. **(1)**

"Very well then, does the child has any cash on him?" She asked.

"Never leave anywhere without it." Naruto replied declared.

"Very well then, all I need is for you to present your money, and I can go through, and exchange it." Miss Banks offered. Since how much amount lien from ryou that Naruto has, like the others had some had their saving from missions in their old world.

Naruto reached in, and took out his toad wallet "Froggy", and which made surprised everyone at the young blond boy of how stuff it was, hell some of it was already sticking out from between.

After doing a calculate estimate, to which the ninja didn't bother explain that there was a major currency difference, it seriously totaled up to 3,098,936 lien cash, and the utter shock as to the manger, and teachers in present were left stunned as to how much the boy had actually saved up in his life.

It made Miss Jessie very surprise to actually be in present in front of what could possibly the youngest millionaire in possibly all of Remnant, Ozpin feeling stupid for allowing Naruto to get all that free stuff, and Glynda madly upset, because she had to use all of her money to buy new clothing, and gear for a child that was practically loaded from the get go.

As they were about to leave, Naruto took out his check book, from all the money he had saved up from the bank from his world, and emergency money left to him by the Hokage for allowance, making him more 4,000,000 lien richer, and decided it would be best to make an account here at the Bank.

"8-8-8,687,332 lien." Glynda repeated, as they stepped out the bank, and all the way home. Which as the headmaster lend the young blond kid.

"Naruto, I'd advise you that tomorrow that word will spread, and don't feel surprise that the paparazzi start taking pictures of you, and the company known as the 'Harp's Book of World records' will want to record you as the youngest millionaire in history." Ozpin stated advised about Naruto's fate.

"There're people who are actually more than me back from my world."

Was all Naruto replied, causing a storm cloud to go above the male headmaster and female dubety-headmistress, as they entered the ship back to Beacon Academy.

As Ozpin took out a flask that contains of his coffee, and took a drink for calm his nerves…

 **==With Sasuke and Sakura==**

Sasuke was out early do to good behavior, and Reina assuming that Sakura and Sasuke were a thing, but that assumption was shot down when Sasuke yelled they're nothing.

As they began trekking the school halls they ran up to Iruka, and began conversation as to what both parties were up to, and where did Naruto ran off to? But then they finally got a call.

"Hey Naruto, where the hell have you been?" Sasuke asked.

["That isn't important, right now. Get everyone who cares, because when I'd arrive, it's time for Iruka-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sena, Asuma, Kakashi-sensei, Tenten, Ino and Sakura to leave."] Naruto declared and informed.

"Got it, I'll message everyone right now." Sasuke had hanged up, and began texting everyone to head to the docks, and told Iruka, Kurenai and Sakura what was going on, and they all began a slow departure to the docks.

 **==At the Docks==**

Sasuke had messaged everyone, and was surprise that everyone had come, and that Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai were already at the docks.

A few minutes passed, and Naruto along with Glynda and Ozpin, who both appeared to be in a sour mood, finally arrived. Before the three went to the tailor shop for some important things to do…he wanted to duplicate more of Naruto's Uzu symbols like his clan; a red or white swirl symbol. Until he will get them until end of the week.

"Hey guys. So it's finally time, huh?" Naruto asked as he remembered the situation at hand.

"I'm afraid so." Iruka said, and was then surprise by the quick hug Naruto to his former mentor, and a guy he considered as a father figure, who in returned to his proud student.

And was then hugged by the group members of team JNPR, Naruto had broke away from Iruka, and said his goodbye to Sakura, who surprisingly enough, pulled him and Sasuke in a group hug, while telling her boys to be safe.

"Squad 7 forever?"

"Yeah, Squad 7 forever." Naruto replied.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded with a smirked.

While Ino did with Shikamaru and Chouji to take care and hope they can met each other again. And lastly Tenten as well.

When it came to Kakashi, he just grinned, and told all the shinobi staying and in present 'good luck', Gai was mostly hugging Lee dramatically, but gave everyone else a thumbs up, then Kurenai wishes team 8 for as well, and lastly Asuma gave a goodbye to his students.

And with that the 7 shinobi left to start their new lives.

 **==That evening==**

Team JNPR was sad to believe that Iruka couldn't stay, and were hoping to keep contact with him in the near future, team RWBY although didn't get to know them better will deep down miss them.

Team HRNS and KAIT was sadden to know that the people who were originally part of the rescue mission were separated, for better or worse, while team SSGN were half sad, a quarter less sad, and a quarter who was like okay.

Remembering the agreement Gaara made, he decided to ready up, and meet Blake, but was asked to talk to Naruto outside.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Gaara asked.

"Well Gaara, you see how do I put this…" Naruto started.

"Naruto, you are my friend, and a very close one to me. If there are no words to describe it easily, then you might as well come clean as the whole truth that it stands on." The sand user replied.

Naruto sighed for he got his point, then he spoke to informed. "Alright. You see, when everyone got here, they informed us on what happen, everyone but you."

"That is true." Gaara replied, knowing about what happen to their former home world.

"The thing is the Old man 3rd Hokage died." Naruto declared. Which made Gaara intense about a sudden bad news.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but that ain't all." Naruto replied to Gaara.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that your father, the 4th Kazekage died as well. I mean if your siblings never told you." Naruto added as well.

The news had surprise Gaara, and looked away, but Naruto can sense that Gaara was crying.

"Look Gaara, I'm sorry but-"

"Don't be." Gaara was turning around, and showed he was crying tears of happiness. "I'm glad he's dead. He was a terrible man, and he was one of the main reasons I had to suffer a hard life."

Gaara began to wipe his tears, and told Naruto.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Hey, I least you had your siblings there." Naruto stated.

"I know…I had forgave them, as they do the same." Redhead replied.

"Good to know." Naruto replied.

And with that Gaara left to meet Blake. Naruto was about to turn tail, but was given a message to meet Ozpin in his office.

 **==With Gaara==**

Not letting the news getting the better of him, Gaara decided to put his usual expression whenever he met Blake, or Weiss. Surprisingly enough Blake was acting more cat like for some reason.

"Okay, I'll bite. Any reason that you're rubbing on me like a cat, and purring at the same time?" Gaara asked.

"Look up." Blake replied, Gaara noticed it was full moon.

"It's a full moon." Gaara noticed it.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Any reason that I should know?" Gaara asked, before stated. "Usually if you're a Faunus, and it's the full moon, your animal instincts kick in, and take over you a lot more during tonight."

"Is that all?" She asked.

"In all honestly, yes."

For the next few hours until it was close to 2 a.m. Gaara was allowed to go to bed, after playfully treating Blake like an actual cat, because he had to go into town for shopping with his team along with those from team HRNS and/or KAIT (surely aware of his siblings spying on them) for the new gear.

And for gift from Glynda, but before he did, his sand willingly started to form around Blake, and formed a little box that was meant to be wrapped around ones waist (it appears to be a Small Rifle Ammo Belt Box), and replied to Blake. **(E1)**

"It seems that mother has grown fond of you, and wants to protect you like Weiss." He said causing Blake to smile at the gift she received.

Without notice; Temari and Kankuro was proud for their little brother was growing up. Kankuro was jealous for someone was acted like a cat. While Temari mentally squeal for she wanted someone accompany with Blake.

"Let's leave them…they need to spend time." Temari suggested.

"Man, I'm jealous of him. I mean…I saw him hang-out with a white-haired girl, and now this one wearing a bow." Kankuro stated for having 2 girls at once.

"Kankuro~" Temari frowned.

"Alright, let's go back to our dorm…let's hope if Ms. Ruby can help me with my new puppets, if I need to modified Crow and Black Ant."

So, with that, both siblings of Gaara left the scene, without interruption…

 **==With Naruto==**

When Naruto had arrived in Ozpin's office via elevator, he was surprise that the office was more dim than usual, and he saw were Glynda and Ozpin waiting for him. Since he decide to wore his new clothes until tomorrow, since he will wore his blue-orange jumpsuit, considered as a training gear, which he didn't had any clothes he like to wore. If he will keep the pants and black t-shirt for casual clothes.

"Ah Naruto, you finally made it to class." Ozpin came, expecting the blond ninja sudden arrival.

"Wait, what?" Naruto confused for something is odd about this.

As Glynda started. "Let me explain, after you explained to us the choice of clothing that you're gonna wear for your date, we were worried how'd you would approach Ms. Ruby tomorrow."

"And Yang." Naruto added, with a nervously chuckled.

"I beg your pardon?" Glynda asked the young blond.

"I'm taking out both Ruby and Yang with me on the date tomorrow." Naruto answered.

This had Ozpin gave a surprise look, but Glynda still kept her face, but had a tick mark on the side of your head.

"As I was saying, we thought it would be best if you were giving some proper training as to being, and preparing for said date tomorrow, and we felt it was necessary as to giving you pointers."

Once Glynda finished explaining Ozpin had came in with a cart; on the cart was a bouquet of flowers, three bottles of soda, and a bowel of ramen, and Ozpin said to begun his lecture.

"Your training starts now. Lesson 1; you must seduce a girl into having a bit of interest with you; now I want you to take one of the items present, and attempt to seduce Glynda."

This got Naruto surprise, and frantically looked around before looking back at Ozpin.

"You want me to seduce Professor Glynda?" Naruto questioned, if its be sure that was such a good idea.

"I'd take advantage of the moment, because in all honestly there are men out there he would die to be in your shoes." The headmaster replied.

Naruto was about to say something smart, but Glynda said. "Now, hurry up and seduce me!"

"Don't I get a-"

Glynda cut his sentence, felt she was impatient. "Seduce me already."

"Look, no offense, but-"

"YOU BETTER SEDUCE ME THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!" Glynda yelled.

This causing Naruto to move towards the cart, and grab the bowel of ramen, and approach Glynda, "All right. Hey there, foxy mama, I got a bowel of ramen, maybe you and me want to hide under a tree and-"

*SLAP!*

 **(Bleach OST – Splaaash Boogies - Starts)**

Naruto was suddenly cut off, when Glynda used her crop to slap Naruto, causing him to drop the ramen, and hold the cheek that was slapped. **(AN: Didn't expecting that (-_-))**

"You are either stupid, or brave, because no man in history has even dared to go that low, and ask me out in such matter. You should know that I'm a prestige women, who likes her man strong, sexy, and can take lead, and here you are treating me like a girl at those who entertain for dirty money, and you're trying to be my lover, you best earn it, and seduce me properly young man." Glynda said as she slapped the other cheek, while Naruto turned to her, while giving him an evil grin.

For the next few hours Glynda and Ozpin were training Naruto, the first step was approach, which caused Naruto to get slapped by Glynda over hundreds of times, next was dance, which Naruto or any boy his age new jack-shit about, which was a complete, and utter disaster, and finally talking to a girl, like what to talk, and what not to talk about.

 **(Bleach OST – Splaaash Boogies - Ended)**

This went on till 4 a.m. when Naruto finally got some of the challenges done, he can now approach Glynda, without being slapped by Glynda, though some of the times he did ask her out were so good that she turned red, and still slapped him at least 3 out of ten times, his dance was still terrible, but it looked better than before, and his conversation skills were pretty good.

"Alright, Young Naruto. Your date is cold at night, and you both step out the restaurant, what do you do?" Glynda asked for that situation.

Naruto respond. "Take off my jacket, and put it on her, no questions asked."

"If she asks you 'does this dress make me look fat' how do you respond?" She asked another question.

"You look beautiful, no matter what you wear." Naruto responded.

"Good save, final question you screwed up, and want another chance, what do you do?"

"I go to her door with flowers, say that I'm sorry, and that I want another chance." Naruto answered.

Both teachers looked at Naruto surprised, and can agree that he's ready.

"Alright, that is all, you may now go to bed." said Glynda.

"Alright, good night." Naruto said as he finally marched off to bed.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

Now, its done for the chapter 8 of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant'.

Now for the preparation of Naruto's date with Ruby and Yang (due of her blackmailed actions). So he was forced to take them in. Which with some lessons from the headmaster and the deputy-headmistress for learning to be a gentleman and mature person for being such a date.

Can't blame Naruto for his never-learned about 'dating a girl', and birds and bees…so…guess things will quite interesting for the next chapter…

…I had one only weapon for Naruto, besides like Ruby's new invented weapon for him, for until this date…but…until a certain 'weasel of the red dawn' will come to him…

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **(1).** Based on Jessie from KH2 and Final Fantasy 7 character.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Raiden's High-Frequency Blade from MGS4/R – Classic HF Blade.

 **(W2).** A Stun knife from MGS4: Guns of Patriot.

 **(W3).** A Assault Shield from CoD: Black Ops 2. I know having a gun shield.

 **(W4).** Vincent's Cerberus Triple-barrel revolver pistol.

* * *

 **New Equipment Review**

 **(E1).** Blake – Sand Box (Flip-Top 20rd Small Rifle Ammo Belt Box)

= Ability: Same as Wiess' Sand Flask; to had the sands reacts to protect her from killer blows or blind spots.

* * *

There…done…now with the new information that I had come up some bright ideas from weapons and equipment and new clothes for Naruto and the rest (if its possible for anyone wore a new one). It will take me time to come up with something based on some animes I had to watch.

So…now…hope waiting for the next chapter I will be working on…it will take me times for some ideas…

Now the next chapter (8) will be: 'The Fox, The Rose and The Burning Heart'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/21/2016/3:05pm

 **Finished** : 2/24/2016/1:20am

 **Published:** 2/24/2016/1:25am


	9. A: The Fox, Rose & Burning Heart

**Chapter 9:** The Fox, The Rose and The Burning Heart; The Black Weasel Strikes

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Today is Naruto's date with Ruby and Yang…this will be interesting for sure that if Yang's blackmailed problems will be last…well…guess Ruby will presents Naruto his own weapon. Since then it will be interesting until this will be fun…

Now…as for the Beacon's Rookie 9 + 3; the sand siblings = 12 + RWBY and JNPR will became 'Rookie 20 of Beacon', since Sakura, Ino and Tenten were now in Signal for educates being huntsman and huntress. So this will be a best part for anyone can become huntsman/huntress.

Sooner or later Naruto or Gaara will tell everyone about they can't go back, forever.

Now…until a certain 'weasel' will made his move to captured Naruto and/or Gaara.

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):**

01\. [Gaara x Weiss x Blake]

02\. [Jaune x Pyrrha] (Soon)

03\. [Ren x Nora] (Soon)

04\. [Sasuke x Sakura] (Soon)

05\. [Shikamaru x Temari] (Soon)

06\. [Kiba x Hinata] (Soon)

07\. [Lee x Tenten] (Soon)

08\. [Asuma x Kurenai] (Soon)

09\. [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina] (Soon)

10\. [Kakashi x Human OC] (Soon)

11\. [Sun x Ino] (Soon)

12\. [Neji x Human OC] (Soon)

13\. [Gai x Faunus OC] (Soon)

14\. [Kankuro x Human OC] (Soon)

15\. [Shino x Human OC] - Soon

16\. [Chouji x Faunus or Human OC] – A vote.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

Sorry to keep you (all) waiting. I had some stuff to do with one of my stories. Which then the fact for some of my discontinue stories at the time when I was busy with some watching anime, like usual. Guess turns out…I had didn't continue work for a bit for sure, and remember the times I had working…

Which now Naruto got himself a weapon, now...this date will be interesting. Let's hope if that's okay the design I had remodeled. I was good at combine the designs with weapons, since using old basic drawings. So~ things will quite well, this days.

* * *

 **: Replied :**

 **matthewdeal25:** Yes.

* * *

So today/tonight…with the new chapter of this time…since I will take a break for writing one of my crossover stories…since I got a little sore at the time. Well…

So…its my choice and story. But…I had 'no flame'! And I will added no rude comments!

Now…to begin the story…

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==At Weekend==**

The weekend had finally arrived, and Naruto had finally understood what it means to sleep in bliss from his leader, and was about to wake up last minute, and ready up for his date, but fate was against him when he woke up from falling out a bed forcefully.

"What the hell guys?!" Naruto yelled.

"Morning sleeping dumbass, time to wake up, and get ready for your date." Sasuke said, with a smirk.

"You didn't had to kick me out of my own bed." Naruto groaning, rubbing his head.

"That was actually me." Gaara came on top of Naruto's bed.

"Gaara why, I thought we were like brothers~!" Naruto whined.

"Well 'bro', it would be best if you got up right now cause it's already 7 a.m." Gaara informed.

"But, I wanna sleep like Shikamaru." Naruto complained.

"I'm already up." Shikamaru came in.

"Damn it." Naruto complained again, with groaned.

Naruto finally got up, and could see Ozpin was sitting in the center of the room. "Ozzie, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning Naruto, since you have a date today, and the latest ship to depart to Vale is at 12:46, I figured it would be best to use the time we have at hand, to groom you, and prep you up last minute." The headmaster/professor said.

"Let me guess… The 'Wicked Witch of Beacon' put you up to this?" Naruto asked, guessing about the blond glasses professor's plot.

"If it means anything, she's doing the same thing to your 'dates' at the moment, to which she is gravely upset about still." Ozpin replied, and took a sip on his coffee.

"What, why the hell is she mad?" Naruto wondered.

Ozpin raised his finger in each statement. "One; you are the youngest guy at this academy to be dating, two; 'you' are the 'youngest' boy dating 2 girls, and three; each of your dates are either closer, or a little older than you age with wise, to be dating the youngest boy in this academy."

"Okay, I can't argue with that." Naruto said about that facts from the headmaster. As he think of something in his mind. ' _Man I feel bad for the girls, because now they got to deal with Glynda's last minute wrath.'_

 **==With team RWBY's Dorm==**

The team had been up since the crack of dawn, and the girls were forced to wake up, by Glynda, who ordered that; she, along with Weiss and Blake will get Yang and Ruby ready for their date this later on evening.

Not giving the girls, mainly Yang and Ruby a chance for breakfast due to time, and keeping a last minute figure, had them show her the choice of outfit for the day.

To her surprise, the clothing that Ruby decide to wear was passable, because it didn't came far from the clothes Naruto wore.

Yang however was highly disappointed as to her choice, and couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious, but at the moment Yang was too tired to give a damn about what she was gonna wear at the moment that she will seriously go to her date in her underwear, a cape, and world war 2 Nazi general hat.

This caused Glynda to order Blake into Yang's closet, and search for a more appropriate suitable attire for her date, and called someone, then messaged Ozpin to do something, before her attention would be kept on the girls till further notice.

This is gotta to take some 'serious' day…

 **==Back at team SSGN's Dorn==**

Ozpin had received a message from Glynda via scroll phone stating to don't feed Naruto, and on time to, since Gaara was about to feed him.

"Gaara." Ozpin called out getting the red heads' attention, informed him. "I just got a message from Glynda to not feed Naruto, so don't feed him."

"Wait, what!?" The blond shouted out.

"Okay, Professor Ozpin." Gaara replied.

"Gaara, don't you dare..." Naruto sneered.

"I'm not stupid enough like you guys to get detention for no apparent reason, bro." Gaara replied.

"Boys please, now Naruto hurry up and shower, and don't worry for the rest of you boys I told the chef to make us all cinnamon rolls for breakfast." Ozpin said for this small argument.

All Naruto could do is grumble while everyone else tries cinnamon rolls or quick toast, whatever those are.

 **==Hours later==**

The members of team SSGN, HRNS and KAIT (since Kiba and Kankuro was jealous for Naruto dating two girls, just like Gaara), finally got aboard on a Airship to Vale with Ruby (she did keep her hooded cloak after all) and Yang along with Ozpin, while Naruto (had wore his new attire today) got on another Airship with Glynda, and surprisingly enough with Velvet along with her team called CFVY, who Naruto told his situation, and was given last minute advice by Velvet, and her teammate Coco, before arriving to town.

When the group finally got off board, and into town Naruto was in a surprise.

 **(AN: I know Tobi-Yaza was being lazy to describe…since I got what was hoping…so…its my turn to made them to wore chest plates, gauntlets, greaves and etc. So it gave me time…and also I already had Shikamaru to wore some.)**

Yang was wearing a yellow strapless dress top, a black skirt with her 'burning heart' symbol on the left thigh, and black high heels, in all his dates looked pretty fine, but notice something when looking at his team.

As the blonde saw that Sasuke (with his usual attire) had a sheathed straight-edged katana strapped on his back (now its Classic Raiden's sword), and A survival knife on his left shoulder.

And there is a weird little rod as he described it on Shikamaru's hip, and also he had interested, and (Strider Valkyrie) Combat Knight strapped at the back of his waist. Since Ruby had requested by the lazy-. **(W1)**

And under Gaara's gourd was a shield on his left arm in in-active form and a tri-barrel revolver pistol holstered on his thigh.

"Hey guys, where'd you get those from?" Naruto asked, about those equipment.

"Ruby said she was gonna make us weapons, and decided to give it to us on our way here remember." Sasuke said reminded about that, which made Naruto little sad about that, until his fellow blond women stepped in to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, you'll get yours by the end of the date." Yang said, with her hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed, getting a nod from Yang.

"But you gotta earn it." She replied.

"Right, and I just know how?"

The group was all heading out to do their respective place of business.

 **==With the Professors SSGN, HRNS and KAIT==**

The group had finally arrived at few spots for weapon holsters, and armor (depends light and heavy), while conversation about what's to be in the future.

"So, Ms. Ruby has an honest to had no problem in making us our own weapons?" Neji asked, about the black hair scythe wielder with red highlights.

"That's what she told Naruto, when he decided to come, and asked me and the guys if she wanted to design our weapons." Sasuke replied.

"Like I said to Temari, I could need some upgrades with my new puppet, and even a new one too." Kankuro stated.

"Let's hope our weapons' geek will do her part of the challenge." Kiba stated. "But, she said; she will made a exact similar design to her older sister's gauntlets, but an retractable claws."

"Are you sure, like I don't mean to push on-?" Hinata started, but was cut off by Lee.

"Hinata, if Ruby said she wouldn't have a problem, in offering us new weapons, then you shouldn't feel that you forcing her to do something that seems inconvenient to her."

"I guess so…" Hinata replied.

If anyone had truly notice Hinata's expression being depressed, obvious to her teammates as to why, Shino and Kiba who truly understood where she was coming from, even the 2 teachers could tell, and didn't know why, Glynda would have asked right now, but was beaten to the punch by Gaara, who pulled Hinata to the side.

"Gaara what are…?" Hinata began, but was once again cut off by Gaara this time around.

"I know something is on your mind, and you and me already got our armor. Follow me outside."

 **==Outside of the Shop==**

As the 2 kids finally step out, Gaara started glaring at Hinata, who was on the brink of whimpering, but…

"I know your thoughts on Naruto, care to explain?" Gaara asked to white-eyed heiress.

With Hinata spoke shuddered. "Well… you see Gaara, I…well…"

"Out with it, girl!" Gaara got impatient, which made Hinata silent, hoping if which the sand user will upset again.

"I always had a crush on Naruto, but seeing him on a date with not just Ruby, but her sister too, well it's making me kind of sad." She said with a sad look.

"I see…"

They stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes, and Hinata was fidgeting, and was surprise, when Gaara got closer to her, face to face so to speak. "You should know that he didn't ask them out, and even more I wouldn't say he was all that hype about it."

"Then why is he…" Hinata began, but was once more cut off.

"It's blackmail, so he doesn't get in trouble with the siblings' dad." Gaara answered the reason why he had Yang to date with Naruto and Ruby.

"Is that it?" Hinata couldn't believe about the fact why Naruto, Ruby and Yang were on the date, before of the blackmail. So…to avoided the father's wrath. Just like when comes overprotective father…its worst to come.

"Yes." Gaara nodded.

"Thank you, Gaara. You know you are a lot kinder than you give off."

"How so?"

"Well, you brought me out here, and reassure me, and my feelings."

"All I care about is Naruto?" Gaara said.

"Even so, I think people would love to hang out with you, if you were nicer that is I mean." Hinata said.

"Nicer, huh. Very well."

As their chit-chat ended Glynda had stepped out. "Well since you're done, and got your armor, and it's gonna take a while before the others are done, and Ozpin has it all covered, and as promised from last night Gaara, I said I'd get you anything from any store, shall we look around."

"Yes, that would be lovely."

 **==With Naruto, Ruby and Yang - The Date Starts==**

The only thing on the trio of hero's minds are food, and what better way to enjoy that then going to a side-street noodle stand (Simple Wok), in the end of down town Vale. Which made Ruby felt something about this man is quite familiar when she had met him, before.

"Wow, this is pretty good. Sure, it ain't ramen in Ichiraku, but at least it's better than nothing." Naruto said at the center of the stand. He admitted about that taste he tried, that just like Ramen at the Elemental Nations.

"Agree, and now I get why this is your favorite dish of all time." Yang said, as she slurped some more.

"Can we go get some desert after this?" Ruby asked for heading to the next stop.

"Yeah, just as soon as we finished, I've finish my forth bowel, and you two, your seconds." Naruto replied, placing another fourth one on the side on top. Which the familiar old man was once the owner of the his 'dust shop', that admits about this young man ate each bowl in a record.

After eating their meal, Yang was about to pay for it, but was surprise to see that Naruto beat her to the punch.

"Now when did you get money?" Ruby asked, about Naruto had tons of money check.

"Last night, when Professor Ozpin and Professor Glynda, brought me out here to get these new threads, they also brought me down here to the bank, and exchange the money I had on me, and claim that we should watch out for a group of photographers for some reason." Naruto replied, for how much about of lien he had.

"Wait, exactly how much do you have saved up?" Yang asked, to which Naruto replied by showing them both his new check book, and leaving both girls stunned with their eyes widen.

"N-Naruto, you do know what this means, right?" Ruby stated.

"That I'm really good at saving my money?" Naruto responded, confusing.

"It means you are the youngest millionaire in the world right now." Yang declared to Naruto about being the youngest riches boy in Vale.

"Wait, is that it. No wonder Ms. Glynda was acting funny on our way back, and explain why she was extra mean to me last night." Naruto had no wonder why the blond-haired feminine deputy-headmistress' behavior.

"What happened last night?" The Blond brawler women asked, while Ruby curious.

"They try to train me for our 'date' today, by making me gentleman, and what not, and Glynda took the opportunity to beat me senselessly." Naruto explained and answered.

"Ouch." Ruby said, little winced about that topic since Glynda beat him senseless.

"In honesty it's nothing compared to what I'm use to."

As the 3 youths finally left, and they were drag into a pastry shop, and surprisingly enough Ruby didn't order cookies this time around, but a cherry parfait, Yang got a strawberry cake, and Naruto simply got chestnuts, and chilled there for a while.

 **==In upper town==**

Glynda was taking Gaara, and Hinata to the upper part of town, where it had various shops for hobbies, and knick-knacks.

"Okay, Young Gaara, since we're here, I figured it would be best to find something that grabs your attention." Glynda said.

The group began browsing around the stores, and soon realized that Gaara was a difficult person to please, he didn't have patience to play board games, cards, or even children's card games, he definitely didn't really like the sports they had to offer here.

He didn't really care about reading considering the only time he does read or write is at school, and to him that's enough, video games, and technology, just infuriated him since he still had a problem with the free 'scroll' the school gave him, and his team, music was terrible to him (spoiler alert: he, along with everyone else began to love the music they had to offer here eventually) though in honesty it was the music selection chosen by Glynda, at this point they would have given up, and Gaara, along with Glynda can both agree that the armor was enough of, but Hinata saw an interesting shop.

"Hey, there's a store on right at the corner." Hinata said.

"Hinata, I appreciate your thought of trying, but even I know Gaara wouldn't want to go to a store that sold teddy bears, and other stuff animals." Glynda said.

"He's actually walking there." Hinata said, noticed.

"Wait, he is?"

Glynda had spun her head, and was surprise as to Gaara entering the store. As they both entered they were surprise to see Gaara holding a teddy bear, and turned his head at Glynda.

"Professor Glynda, this is what I would like to get." Gaara stated, unlike his old favorite stuff animal.

"I…uh, I just, um, uh…very well then, Gaara." Glynda said dumbfounded, adjusting her glasses.

After purchasing the bear, it was an awkward silence of wondering as to why would Gaara would want a stuff bear out of anything else they saw, and passed by.

"I bet you're curious as to why I ask for this. To put it simple, I had a stuff bear as a child and for a long time, I would consider it as my only friend, but after a point of my life of mass traumatizing, I let go of such petty things, but thanks to Naruto, who taught me to let go, and forgive, I wouldn't mind having a bed time companion." Gaara explained before walking off, and leaving the 2 ladies behind him a warm smile of achieving something more to Gaara.

With another notice; Temari had smiled for she ahd forgotten his favorite teddy bear.

 **==Back to the date==**

The trio had finished their desert, and started to walk off to a part of town known for the young, and for preteens, in other words a store known as:

'Q.D.L.C.'

"Q.D.L.C.? Weird place for anyone to hang out with." Naruto wondered.

"Trust me, it's a lot better than it looks, Naruto. When Yang brought me here for the first time, I was appalled at everything, arcades, music lounge, and the occasional live performance by someone who either makes it or don't but most importantly of all is the snacks they provide." Ruby explained.

"It's that great? Huh, alright lets go."

As the three entered inside, Naruto was surprise at the sight before him, mainly the fact had a bouncer to make sure that only youth aged 17 and under were allowed to enter in, followed by the crowd of people talking, laughing, or flirting all over.

But his attention was gazed to a machine he never saw before, apparently you had to put money in, then press a button as you grab these plastic guns connected to a wire that lead to the back of the machine, and on top of that the name of the machine's sign was bleeding red called 'Dead Resident III: Nelo Angelo', it as proclaimed 'shooting game'.

"Come on, Naruto, you and me!" Yang exclaimed as she dragged the young blonde right next to her. "Okay, take a gun, and take aim at the screen."

"Wait, what are we doing?" He asked, about don't know about this game. It was the first time to learned something like that.

"Come on, you're acting like you haven't played a video game before." Yang said, insisted.

Naruto replied. "It's not that, it's just I'm use to doing games like this with live physical objects."

It was the first time for entered the world with cool things to do so, like games and everything.

"Well, welcome to the modern day, and how we like to have fun here." Yang declared.

 **==With Ozpin==**

After purchasing the rest of the armor for the group, they decided to meet at the bank with Glynda.

Before they purchase some equipment they had needed in each everyone has;

Shikamaru had a Green Military Flak Jacket, its much unlike the Hidden Leaf's (Konoha) flak jacket (Dutch's Flak Jacket from Black Lagoon).

Sasuke had dark-blue vest (think Snake in MGS1) and fingerless gloves, bracers and shin guards.

And lastly is Gaara; he only wore a stomach armor, for underneath his clothes, shoulder guards and bracers and even waist cape (think about Gilgamesh); since he had a armor of sand to protect him.

Hinata had adjusting her attire with a lavender-chest plate (think about Sachi from SAO) and cream forearm gloves. And her cousin Neji is wore a samurai armor like Yatsuhashi; but the color is dark gray with only had right shoulder armor for sure (is also Klein's armor).

Shino wore a vest underneath his coat, he still wore the same attire as always, and lastly is Lee; was Green Freestyle Vest like his sensei, but its unlike then his jonin flak jacket, he had keep his bandages on his both arms, and orange warmers (unaware he still wearing weights).

Now for Team KAIT's turn; Temari had adding a right pauldron for his attire, and shin guards will do nicely. And Kankuro wore a tactical vest with pauldrons and had place his own holster for his firearm.

Kiba wore brown light metal armor plates on his chest underneath his jacket, and brown, leather gauntlets. And Akamaru had wore his neck collar for a bit protection.

And lastly is Chouji had decide to wore a plated armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs, which is will be like his clan's standard attire without a symbol if he will any of huntsman or huntress will adjusted their attires.

"Evening Headmaster Ozpin, is this the rest of the students you said you'd were going to help, and exchange money?" Miss Jessie said, questioning the headmaster about the new students for exchange cash.

"Certainly, oh and heads up, if Glynda arrives here at late within 2 or more." Opzin replied and informed.

"I would love to. Now, who would like to come here first?"

After sorting out the exchange rate it seems that everyone here at the rescue squad brought pocket change for a soda, which was equivalent when put together to by a dining table, and chairs, a good sofa, and a 52 inch flat screen.

Sasuke had brought his checkbook, and only made 180,000 lien, Shikamaru was by far the most flat broke of them all considering he had his cash in his little vest which he sacrificed in the chunnin exams, and got enough cash to buy the groceries for his team during this week.

Next Kiba had about 160,542 since its fine for had some amount of money he admitted, just like Naruto always saving money (unaware about Naruto was rich). And Chouji…well…due he always loves to eat in his family's BBQ restaurant, he had about 190,800 lien, which made Kiba jealous about he got beat to it as well.

Not long after Glynda came in to the exchange for Hinata and Gaara.

Hinata had a little more cash on her than her team, but Gaara he had the second most amount of cash next to Naruto, he had saved up to a 1,000,000 lien in his pocket, and another 1,200,400 lien in his checkbook. Except Kankuro and Temari were had that amount; Temari is 250,000 lien and Kankuro is 134,529 lien.

Even though, they're the children of the late Kazekage of the Sand Village.

Once again, leaving Glynda and Ozpin question their generosity, along with the free items for their students.

 **==At Q.D.L.C. – with Naruto, Ruby and Yang==**

Naruto had fun time at the place no doubt, after playing a few shooter games with Yang, and karaoke with guitars instead of a mic with Ruby, Naruto found out by himself he was good at 'Jive Jive Evolution'.

They listen to a few tracks in the music lounge, and discovered that Naruto had the same taste in music like Ruby, mainly Rock, Alternative, House, and like the music bands were; 'Washington Park', 'Foolish Goth', and 'White Tie Grooms'.

Then after enjoying to these tracks decided to leave Q.D.L.C., and go to a music store, where Naruto bought a CD player, along with CD's to the bands he listened to, and new ones he found out while at the store.

Once they got and purchased items, they got this weird idea to go to the outskirts of town, for some reason. Naruto wondered them why he was dragged by Ruby, along with Yang.

"Okay, I'll bite, why are we all the way out of town?" The blond asked.

"Naruto, I want you to close your eyes, and take both your hands out." The qwerty red head said, Naruto did as he obliged, and felt he was holding something long, and cold.

"You can open them now." Ruby signaled him, which made the blond open his eyes which made him surprised for seeing on his hands.

"Wow, what is this?" Naruto asking Ruby for holding: An orange collapse and inactive-form of a extendable bo-staff with a black handle with two gold flat metal end caps; along with 3 smaller rings on each side, it was painted ebony black.

"It's your weapon I made, I called it 'Mandarin Cyclone'." Ruby proclaimed Naruto's weapon. As she pointed at the switch. "See this, flip-it." **(W0)**

Which made Naruto notice something on the center is a switch that allows to extended the staff, longer. As he cannot hesitated, as do what she instructed, as he flipped it, Naruto was surprised for that the bo-staff was now extended, it was longer then him, about, 180 cm (5.9 ft). If he was about taller then Ruby or Yang. It would that will he will get to use of his staff.

Naruto began swinging his weapon around to get a feel of it, his weapon was a bo-staff, as he notice each detail of the weapon, such when he twisted it, it became a normal staff and magically evened with 3 smaller rings on each side, it was painted ebony black. As he even notice the engraving on the smaller rings with a kanji that '爆' on each rings translate means explosion. He knew the translation formula of the paper-bombs were that used.

Which made Naruto react, that he notice his armguard is started to glow a little, which he meant that he needs to learned how to use it, with a small smile on his face.

"I'll admit, this is, by far the most badass thing that is in my hands." Naruto cheered.

"I'm glad, you like it. It was actually my crown producing achievement since Crescent Rose." Ruby said with a very light tint of pink, but it soon disappeared when Naruto embrace her in a bear hug.

"It's truly the greatest gifts anyone has ever given me." Naruto appreciated.

Both Naruto and Ruby stayed there hugging each other for a good 3 minutes, during those 3 minutes each of them got a feel for one another, Ruby noticed that for a guy younger and shorter than her, Naruto was truly a man, with a strong spirit within him like a true huntsmen she read in her romance novels.

Naruto on the other hand that had realized that even though she is slightly older, and a little taller than him, knew deep down that Ruby is as much as a kid like him, and her beating heart changed the beat to his heart, like whenever he used to be around Sakura. After thinking more, and feeling one another's physical traits, they both got an epiphany.

 _'Oh my god! I think I might be actually falling for her/him.'_ Naruto and Ruby thought the same time.

Eventually enough was enough for Yang, who surprisingly behaved this long, without ruining a moment decides to taunt the 2 kids out in front of her turning their cheeks red, and feeling left out from the hug push the notch up the level, and smother hug Naruto between her breast, turning him a new shade of red.

"Yang, what are you doing!? Let go of Naruto!" Ruby screamed, irritating.

"Oh, come on. Have mercy on your big sister, you got to hug him for 4 minutes, I'm barely close to the 1 minute mark." Yang cooed with a smirked.

"I don't care! This is what Weiss would call inappropriate!" Ruby exclaimed, arguing.

As the young three lovers teased one and another, they were completely oblivious as to what was happening to them from behind, mainly a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds, and 2 people with deer antlers wearing masks that reminds the common people the creatures of Grimm.

"Is that one of the brats you're hunting down, Itachi?" The second male came of the group.

"Indeed he is, you two stay alert, and wait here, because this is between me and him, understood Mr. Mobliz." Itachi ordered to the now identified Mr. Mobliz.

"Hold on, I'm getting a call from Torchwick." Another Female White Fang Member said now answering through her via radio mask.

["Katarin, where the hell are you, Duane, and Itachi?"] Roman's called out, to the fully named Duane Mobliz. **(1)**

"We're with Itachi as we speak, assisting him into his current mission." The known named Katarin informed. **(2)**

["Are you kidding me!? You mean to tell me, you two were aware and involve on this man's original goal, and didn't bother to keep me informed on what the hell he's trying to accomplish at the moment."]

Which the sound of the most wanted criminal Roman Torchwick was pretty upset.

Itachi decided to put on his earpiece and set his radio to the same frequency. "You are not involve, because like I told you, it does not concern you, as to why I brought the Mobliz family, is because I needed a tour guide to get me to town, so I can scout by myself next time, plus it doesn't feel right to bring someone else's wife along with reason, and permission from her husband."

["Then at least tell me that ahead of time, I could have used you right now into a raid of a big shipment of the new government weapons, guns, and there parts to those blueprints of the one you're trying to build right now, and yes, I looked at it, only because you left it out there in the open. Now I'm gonna have to tell everyone that there's a change of plans, and reschedule for tomorrow-"]

Itachi didn't want to hear more of his rants, than he already did, and cut himself off, and could still hear Torchwick nagging through Katarin's mask, as to the nerve of Itachi, before calmly cutting off her line.

"Before you go. Are you sure that simple sword of yours is gonna work? I mean, doesn't look like it'll do much damage, if you want to, we can loan you both our weapons, or even just my sword if you like?" Duane asked for offer Itachi about a simple sword he had.

"I have no need for swords' designs to look sinister for nothing more than that, and guns are truly not my style whatsoever." Itachi replied, who was carrying a Ninjato on his back, that he had wielded a sword during his ANBU days, before running off to get his target. But most White Fang members carries edged weapon like scimitars.

"I still don't get why he bothered to stick around that human, Katarin. Hell, I don't understand why are we even associated with one as such as Torchwick." Duane grumbled.

"In all honestly, Itachi himself doesn't seem to a problem at all, maybe there are-" Katarin started before she was cut off.

"Don't you start, yes, I'll admit Itachi is indeed different than most humans, but that doesn't mean all humans are like that, remember why we're doing this." Duane said.

"I know, it's partly for our son but-" She was about say.

"It's mainly for our son. Remember our lives, and childhood, and remember how we said once we had joined, we'll strive to make sure he doesn't have to suffer the same way as we have to." He said.

"You're right I'm sorry." She apology.

"It's all right, I love you."

"I love you too." She replied to her husband.

 **==Back in Town==**

Team CFVY had finished doing their first week back at school new clothes shopping spree, and ran into team SSGN, and the rumored new group of students that are the same age as SSGN, team HRNS and KAIT, along with the headmaster and his assistant (or deputy-headmistress), and said that they're all gonna take the late airship back to the academy, and decided to eat dinner in town, and asked if they wanted to join.

After agreeing as to where they should eat out at, they were walking at said restaurant, until Gaara got a call from his scroll.

"Hello?" Gaara asked.

["Gaara, this is Yang, we need some backup, and we need it now!"]

"Why, what's going on?" Gaara said frantically getting everyone's attention.

["Some guy popped out of nowhere, and began attack Naruto, he told us to get cover as he fight him off to call, while Ruby is summoning our weapons to aid him."]

"Alright, I'll tell everyone." The redhead boy replied.

Gaara began explaining what happened, and Sasuke snatched Gaara's scroll from him to asked a specific question.

"Yang, this is Sasuke, tell me exactly what does the man Naruto is fighting look like specifically?" Sasuke asked, if he had a feeling that he wants to know who this man was. If its 'him', then…

["He actually kinda looks like you, except taller, has a pony tail, and has weird lines on his face that kinda makes him look super old, why?"] Yang replied.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer, but instead tossed back Gaara's scroll, and activated his Sharingan, and releasing his curse mark, surprising anyone who hasn't seen it before to be in either awe or fear at the sudden transformation.

As he smiled evilly, and pulled out his sword that was called 'Chidori Cutter' on his back, as the blades engulfs with static electricity and growled. _'Itachi!'_

Before sprinting at inhuman speed to the location of his brother. Something tells me that this is not gonna end very well…

 **==OVA==**

Torchwick was having a tantrum as to what had happen to him, during the radio call, and any members of the White Fang who were originally mad at Roman, actually took their distance from him, from the angry man.

What you expected details, not this time around folks, because in all honestly there's nothing else I can do explain when enough is said.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

There you go! Chapter 9…It wasn't so hard, wasn't it…?

Guess as you want know that I was kinda went a little break…since I had some other stories to work on…now Itachi made his move, and even Sasuke had got the chance to do so to get the chance…

Now this will be a intense battle between Naruto (a Genin), Ruby and Yang (huntress-in-training) to an S-rank Missin-nin and the man slaughtered the Uchiha Clan in one night. But this will be the most difficult for them to fight Itachi for long enough.

Let's hope the girls need their weapons right now…since Naruto haven't brought his pouch after they left Beacon. But this will be a problem if the heroes will handle against Itachi.

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Duane is a name of the character from Final Fantasy 6.

 **(2).** Katarin is also another name of the character from Final Fantasy 6.

* * *

 **Weapons' Review**

 **(W0).** Mandarin Cyclone – A extendable bo-staff – An extendable/Collapsible staff, but fires a explosive ring that creates explosion from impact. - A combination of the Ninja Gaiden's Lunar staff of the combination of the NG1 and NG2 versions. As for the extendable mechanism is from the Predator's Combi-stick and Extendable Bo-staff of Donatello (Paramount). Gifted by Ruby Rose.

Noted: Since this will fires a explosive ring was based on the Monkey Typhoon. Goku's new power with those rings will shots out in his 'Joy-Stick' bo-staff when the ring is extend wipe when he had his new form.

 **(W1).** That was a Expandable Straight/Riot Baton 36", Polycarbonate, Aluminum w/ Knurled Grip. Its called 'Shadow Stick'.

* * *

 **Weapons' Information**

 **AN: Forgot to added some review for this information at chapter 8.**

01\. Sasuke's straight-edged katana sword – Chidori Cutter (or Chidorikiri):

Chidori Cutter – has been amplified by lightning dust crystal, instead imbued with element, but also to increase its own speed at a high frequency, and can cut through anything.

Unnamed Combat Knife – The Combat Knife will be named until the Next Chapter. – I will made an alternate name for this one.

02\. Gaara's Triple-barreled Revolver – Desert Tanuki and Assault Desert Guard (the Assault Shield):

= Desert Tanuki – It was Gaara's projectile revolver pistol for shooting, he can hold it in right hand along with a shield on the left arm.

= Assault Desert Guard – A brown and tan accents shield with a kanji of '愛' (Love) in it to the center. - the shield itself can be set to be placed on the ground like a small barricade, upon doing show the screen becomes a target mapping, and location, and which in inactive form, and only used when place when being use in barricade mode.

03\. Shikamaru's Shadow Stick and Shadow Strider:

= Shadow Stick – A small rod, extends into a Riot Baton. It has a compartment feature to set wires, and wired traps, it's main use is strategic than combat, and his ninja equipment.

= Shadow Strider – A pitch black Strider Valkyrie combat knife - Based on Vamp's Knife 2014 MGS4.

* * *

With the new review of Naruto's weapon, created by Ruby. And then which Naruto will re-create some explosive tags when he got his parents' knowledge of Fuinjutsu. If its possible, since Naruto had half of Kurama's chakra, but it turns out which I will had had half of his chakra until the next chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Fox, Rose & Firecracker vs. The Uchiha Slaughter'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/8/2016/8:44pm

 **Finished** : 2/24/2016/10:31am

 **Published:** 2/27/2016/5:40pm


	10. A: FNR&F vs The S-rank

**Chapter 10:** Fox Ninja, Rose  & Firecracker Huntress vs. The S-rank Rogue Ninja: The awakening of the blade and the flames of the Raven Avanger

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Seems Itachi is now made his move. This will be between 2 huntress and 1 ninja Vs. A S-rank Ninja. Guess if possible for this fight will be possible to handle him to take.

Then Sasuke got prepared for anything that he gots. Now with Naruto had unlocked one of his best jutsu in his clan.

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Jaune x Pyrrha] (Soon), [Ren x Nora] (Soon), [Sasuke x Sakura] (Soon), [Shikamaru x Temari] (Soon), [Kiba x Hinata] (Soon), [Lee x Tenten] (Soon), [Asuma x Kurenai] (Soon), [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina] (Soon), [Kakashi x Human OC] (Soon), [Sun x Ino] (Soon), [Neji x Human OC] (Soon), [Gai x Faunus OC] (Soon), [Kankuro x Human OC] (Soon),

[Shino x Human OC] – Soon

Noted: If I had Fu will transported, rather any OC named characters in Remnant. So with two answers will be at the bottom after reading.

[Chouji x Faunus or Human OC] – A vote.

Noted: If its Human? Or any character from the Ninja World? Then it will be Karui from Kumo, then Yugito as well…maybe I will had to bring 4 Kumo team to Remnant if Matatabi will convinced her host. If I will had them stayed at…maybe… I know! I will used the geographic system between Ninja and Remnant.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

So today/tonight…This is chapter 10 of this story…since I will take a break for writing one of my crossover stories…since I got a little sore at the time. Well…

I had changed the new front page I had created and added 'Monty Oum's Signature'. Which anyone will remember his best work. – 2/27/2016/11:41pm

Since I will had Naruto for having a secondary weapon like Sasuke's Chidori Cutter and now its never, the name of the combat knife of his! Which it will be soon. Well…besides the most Japanese swords in history. It will be having Japanese Double-edged Swords like Ken and Tsurugi. That sword can rivals Orochimaru's Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Jian version).

In one of my stories when I had select a 'Tengu katana' from 47 Ronins, 'Sword of Altair' and 'Sword of Eden' from Assassin's Creed. So…its now, and never…if possible to take me time which I had something in mind.

It will be ready for the future new chapters.

Now…to begin the story…

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Earlier==**

Once Yang finally had her fun with Naruto, and Ruby began to complain towards her sister, Naruto took notice of the man wearing the black coat with red clouds, who was appeared, behind them.

"Um, hey, Who are you?" Naruto asked getting the girls' attention.

"It doesn't matter, all the matters is you telling me where the carrier of the One-tailed beast is at?" The new mysterious comer said.

Which made Naruto's eyes widen in shocked about this man knew about the Tailed Beast. "Hold on, how the hell do you know about me and Gaara?"

"My organization has asked me to bring back you, the Nine-tailed beasts' keeper, but since both the 1 tailed and 9 tailed are here together, it just makes it easier on deciding on who we offer first."

Which made Naruto narrowed his eyes for this man is serious about he wanted to get captured, as he ordered the girls. "Ruby, Yang, call for help. I'll take him on as long as I can."

As the girls was about ran to call for help. As the red highlighted scythe wielder took out something and was about give it to Naruto.

"Naruto, catch!" Ruby yelled. Naruto caught a small bag in mid air, and got a peek inside, and saw it was more rings for his staff.

"Thanks Ruby." Naruto appreciated, as he place it into the left side of his waist. As he turn to the man with a black coat with red clouds, then he activate his bo-staff in full extended form, then twirled it, then made a stance (The stance of Jin's Third Class; Ashura).

"Now, where were we!" Naruto glared down at the emotionless man, who was carrying a simple katana, and then it him on who this guy was, which made his eyes widen, as he recalled during the Wave mission.

 _"The man who I wanted to kill him…was my brother."_ – Sasuke's flashback voice when he remember that time.

"Oh, shit!"

 **==At the distance==**

 **(Naruto OST: Bad Situation (Extened) - Starts)**

With Yang and Ruby got a safe distance away from the fight, and both girls summon their lockers to arrive in less than 2 minutes, and Yang began calling for back up.

"What! Sasuke's what, now!?" Yang yelled through her scroll.

"Sis, what happened?" Ruby asked. As Yang replied to her sister.

"Apparently the guy we're fighting at the moment is Sasuke's older brother, and was the one responsible for the massacre of their family, when he was a kid." Her sister explained, as soon Yang had stated the problem at hand their weapons had arrived.

"Do you think we got a chance against him?" Ruby wondered about this situation. Since their level wasn't match against any stronger individuals that ever face such a strong enemy like Roman Torchwick.

"I don't know, I just hope Naruto was doing alright, while we were getting ready." Yang claimed about Naruto can fight him off.

 **==A few minutes ago==**

Realizing who his opponent was, Naruto didn't want to screw around, and used some of his 9 tailed powers, and launched a fist completely out of Chakra to attack Itachi, who barely made it through, Itachi then activated his Sharingan, and stared down into Naruto's eyes, causing to go into his subconscious.

While in the blonde's head, Itachi was right in front of Naruto, who was covered by the head of the 9 tailed fox, which was a sign of a mere fracture of his power, before Itachi trusted his palm, and destroying the make shift fox, completely shutting down all of Naruto's most combat like attacks.

Now forced to face Itachi as an average kid trained to kickass, and eat ramen, (and he's all out of ramen) he went in and started swinging his staff towards Itachi's head, to which he countered by taking out his sword to block, followed by parrying a kick to the blonde's upper abdomen.

"Ah, shit that really hurt you know." The blond winced.

"Give up Naruto, and tell me where Gaara is, and just maybe I consider not having the group perform the ritual on you first." Itachi said. As Naruto's reply was jumping back up, and use his staff in staff mode I to use momentum and jump high enough, while slamming down on Itachi, who took a step back to dodge, but didn't expect Naruto a ground compass kick to his side, getting him at the height level to through a straight punch to the left cheek.

"Not bad for the carrier of the 9 tails demon, but not good enough."

"Shut up, you're just like Sasuke, ya know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So, you know my brother." Itachi stated.

"Boy, he pissed last night when news of your weasel face was here." Naruto replied.

"So, Sasuke is also here as well… Interesting."

Taking the opportunity of the blonde's guard being down, Itachi dashed forward at the kid, and returned the favor by kneeing him up higher, before jumping even higher, and launched a spinning axe kick, but that was blocked when Naruto held up his staff to take most of the impact.

Not wanting his enemy to feel he's getting the upper hand in this battle, Naruto decided to use the new feature to his weapon; he began by running at Itachi, and proceeded to use his staff in a spear like jabbing manner, this would cause Itachi to take out his sword once more, and began deflecting an high ranging injury.

Which walked into Naruto's trap by lodging his sword into the gap of one of the rings of his staff, then use the momentum to take it from Itachi, and throw it to the side, and as for the grand final.

Naruto used what little chakra/aura he had leftover to activate the paper rings, before pressing a button mechanism, before raise his staff at him, and activating it's hold release of the rings that flew towards Itachi's direction causing a huge ass explosion.

 **==With Ruby and Yang==**

With their weapons already here that belongs to Ruby and Yang, and getting quickly geared up for battle, both siblings were surprise by the sudden shockwave, and sound of the explosion from afar.

"That was Naruto's weapon. Sis, we got to hurry!" Ruby cried. As she ran with her Speed Semblance at the direction.

Once they arrived they saw Naruto looking relieved, and so did the girls for a brief moment, but notice that Sasuke's brother managed to survive, and was about to sneak attack on Naruto.

Naruto panting. "Finally *huff* got you *huff* bastard."

"You think so."

Naruto's blood went cold after hearing Itachi's voice from behind, and was expected for the worse, but what he didn't expect was the sound of a loud gun, and the grunt of pain of Itachi who was kicked to the side, from the blonde can tell through the corner of his eyes.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ruby growled, determined expression on her face, pointing her sniper-scythe toward Itachi. **(AN: Ruby's quote for in 'Battle of Beacon' to save Pyrrha from the Nevermore.)**

 _'Damn, I should've know that those other brats were sticking around, and could've been ready to attack whenever. No matter, I just gotta consider it into situation now_.' Itachi thought.

"Hey *huff* Ruby." Naruto said now barely catching his breath.

"Oh hey, Naruto. You gonna be alright." Ruby replied going back to her adorable self.

Naruto replied, while exhausted, holding his staff. "I think so. Say, what happen to Yang?"

"I'm right here, and damn sis, I didn't know you could get serious like that." Yang said in a very surprised tone. Before until Yang arrived in the distance, running to towards them, when before Ruby went ahead before Itachi will captured him for what the organization wants.

"Well, uh, that was because, I was…" Ruby didn't finished because she was pushed aside by Naruto, from Itachi's upcoming attack, and Yang preparing to counter.

To Naruto's shock Itachi was faster, and knocked Yang across from them, and turned his gaze at the young pair.

"You're both next, and I swear-" Itachi was cut off by Ruby, which she was being faster then he had thought, and already saw both the blonde fox and red head already passed by him from a fair distance.

Without notice on Itachi's distance, Yang slowly stood up, and then her eyes eyes opened that changed into red from her usual lilac.

"Alright, this should be safe for us til now." Ruby stated, now putting Naruto down behind a small hill. Manage to used her Semblance to take Naruto at the distance. She determent that she cannot lose her only friend she had made.

"Hey what gives, what about Yang?" Naruto asked about leaving his fellow blond to the madman. Which Ruby explained to him about Yang.

"I didn't thought, you already knew? But you see, Yang's semblance is based-on how hard the damage she receives, then how much you anger her, or even 'ruined her hair' cause by anyone or Grimm alike, and every time someone does that, her strength and speed, and after the damage she had taken are increase by double into ten folds."

Once Ruby finished explaining, they both saw an explosion that was close to Itachi, and actually saw Itachi being thrown up high, followed by a yellow flash (reference intended) with a burning flames surrounds her, and couldn't keep track of Itachi getting pummeled left and right while in the mid air fight with a shotgun blast.

But Yang's temper had almost faded down a little, to unleashed her final blow on Itachi, by doing an axe kick to his forehead protector, which was split into two. Which Itachi crashed on the ground with a small quake from the impact.

After cooling down, before Yang landed on the ground, and considering the situation was cool, the 3 huddled up together, and think out on what the hell should they do. Due she had used her Aura from the blows Itachi has taken.

 **(Naruto OST: Bad Situation (Extended) – Faded Ends)**

"Okay now, that I put a number on the 'Big bad emo'." Yang stated, before she asked any of them. "What should we do now?"

"I think we should-Yang behind you!" Ruby screamed, to which Yang turn to see that Itachi was up, and was only battered, and bled as if it was done by a mere drunk, and was about to swing his blade down on Yang.

Yang was definitely expecting an untimely end, and her own blood, but she felted a blood had dripped on her, but it wasn't hers.

"Naruto!" Both girls shouted at the sight of the huge cut ranging from Naruto's right shoulder, all the way down his chest.

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to the time. I asked Gaara to ripped out my arm." Naruto said as he spat out blood.

Now this was not ending as they had thought of, not only did Itachi got up from a killer combo smack down from Yang that should've required him to need some serious medical attention, but also they have Naruto who can't use any of his more useful attacks, and has an injury that could get serious in a matter of minutes.

"You best all surrender, I have two more people off out that way, I will tell them to let both of you girls go, and you Naruto we can give you medical attention right now as long as you cooperate with me for the time being, and tell me where Gaara is?" Itachi offered, Naruto simply spat blood at his direction.

"I truly don't get the whole picture, but I do know that you need me alive at the most, and I'd rather die right here protecting my friends, and not tell you Gaara's location, then satisfy your ambition you sick bastard!" Naruto said getting ready to continue the fight.

"A true pity, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring you back nearly conscious, and killing your friends slowly, so they can tell me where is this Gaara?" Itachi said for didn't care, and also asked the former blond jinchuriki question for searching for the former redhead jinchuuiki.

"ITACHI!"

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: 13th Dilemma (Organization XIII Boss Fight 2) - Starts)**

Everyone turned their heads to see Sasuke running at top speed, and surprising everyone but Naruto, to be covered in black markings, and had the intent to kill in his eyes.

Itachi didn't think much of Sasuke coming in what looked like a custom black straight-edged katana, and that would be his biggest mistake here in this world for taking a shield pose with his normal katana, hoping the clash would give him the upper hand advantage to his next step of mere close quarters strength.

As Sasuke swung down Chidori Cutter, it surprised Itachi completely how easily Sasuke's blade split his like a hot knife cutting through butter.

And barely moved in time, but of course there was a catch, such as an open limping hand cut from the wrist of his right hand, 3 fingers on his left hand, along with ruining his coat, shirt, and leaving a very light cut down the middle of his chest,

' _I did it, I actually injured Itachi, now to finish him_.'

The satisfaction of killing his brother was seriously a twist of a door knob away for Sasuke, but fate had different plans for him, mainly the after affects of using his Sharingan curse mark over drive combo.

Sasuke had dropped his blade as he kneeled down holding the mark in pain, and cursing himself under his breath for screwing around, and it was about to get worse, because Itachi got a choke hold of Sasuke in the most bloody gripping sight to see.

"I think it's time for you to experience the Tsukuyomi with the Mangekyo Sharingan, once more!" Itachi said in the most emotionless voice he had to say.

Once again Sasuke was suffering the 3 day equivalent to mere seconds of the effects of Itachi's Sharingan morphed into a three-pined wheel, the Tsukuyomi, and began screaming out loud, before being thrown to the side, and Itachi staring back at the problem from earlier.

"I should have done this to you when I first caught you off-guard the first time." Itachi said as he began motioning towards the 2 girls and demon container, but was stop when he was stab from behind from his side, followed being shock by 30,000 volts.

Everyone saw that Sasuke used his other weapon called Snake Bite (a stun knife from MGS4), and managed to hit Itachi one more time. **(W1)**

Before he turned around, and stomped Sasuke in his face causing him to let go of his secondary weapon. Itachi took out the knife that caused him even more pain, and thought he can use it as temporary, means of defense against anymore attacks.

"Girls, bare with me. I'm gonna go over there, and see if I can help Sasuke, and have him undo whatever Itachi did to me that sealed my powers." Naruto said to the girls for buy some time.

"And, all we need to do is cover you long enough to go and save Sasuke." Yang continued, as she loaded her Ember Celica.

"Sounds good enough for me." Ruby agreed as she began cocking her high caliber-scythe.

"Let's do this!"

Putting the plan to action, Ruby launched herself ready to attack Itachi, but since his guard wasn't down this time around, he caught Ruby's scythe mid-air, before she could attack, and used his strength to snatch her weapon from her grasp, and threw it to the side, followed by punching her at least 12 feet away, and almost knocking all the wind out of her.

"Foolish little girl. Now that I took away your weapon, you can't move as fast as you did." Itachi said not taking his challenge seriously.

"You forgot about me, asshole!" Yang yelled, as she began to whip Itachi the first time, but like his sister, he wouldn't allow it. Just as Yang's fist was about to connect to Itachi's cheek, he brought up Sasuke's borrowed weapon, and stab under Yang's arm, before kneeing her in the stomach, and 360 spin throw her to the side.

While all of this was going on Naruto, managed to sneak his way towards Sasuke, who wasn't either knocked out, or awake, but was in a state of paralysis, and the thing that came to his mind was Genjutsu, and maybe he could wake him up, by using the only technique he could use at hand.

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: 13th Dilemma (Organization XIII Boss Fight 2) – Faded Ends)**

 **==In Sasuke's head – At the World of Tsukuyomi==**

This would give anyone a temporary vision, and head pain after arriving to the world that Sasuke was suffering from, because everything was black, red white or charcoal grey, but that wasn't the worst part, Naruto was apparently at the Uchiha clan district on where Sasuke was residing at after the events he had suffered many years ago.

Even though Naruto experience a type of brutality that no one whether a full grown or a child containing a demon should had to live, and suffer like he did, he couldn't even imagine on what it's like to come home one day from school, and find that there was blood, and e relative you'd see either every day, to every other day was dead, in only a single after noon.

' _Damn! I guess we're truly not so different, wouldn't you agree Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought, he couldn't ponder more about his friend, because he heard a scream mixed with fear, dread, sad, and confusion from the center of the clan.

Once arriving to the sound of screams, Naruto saw a child kneeling on the floor, with both hands on his eyes, and was crying.

"Sasuke!" He called out. Startling the little boy in front of him, there was a flash in his eyes that awakened him a little.

"Naruto, what-how the hell did you end up here?" The pint-size Uchiha asked the pint sized.

"I'm here to rescue you, and I need your help to unlock the rest of my power. Your brother somehow managed sealed the power within me with his Sharingan, so I put 2 and 2 together, but first I need to wake you up." Naruto explained and asked his help for the powers he had sealed that he cannot access his potential.

"Never…"

Both turned around to see Itachi in ANBU uniform, and causing Naruto to get into battle stance, and Sasuke to cower back down.

"I won't allow it, and once I finish dealing with your friends, I'm doing the same thing to you, what I did to Sasuke." Itachi stated.

"Like hell I am!" Naruto yelled as he lunged towards ANBU Itachi, only to faze through him.

"Foolish boy, you think you can hurt me here." Itachi said as he began unsheathing his blade,

"Sure, I can't hurt you, do to me yet getting you caught in the official Genjutsu." Naruto said, then he began leering at Sasuke.

"But that doesn't mean my brother can't suffer in the mean time." Itachi flung forward to Sasuke, and stab him in his shoulder causing the little boy to cry in pain.

"Sasuke!"

"Don't move, or I will chop him up over, and over, and over again." Itachi threaten.

Naruto ignored him and called to him to do. "Sasuke, listen! Only you can touch him, and I think the only way to end this jutsu, is if you attack him?"

"But I'm scared." Sasuke stuttered, terrifying.

If there was anything Naruto can never comprehend or accept is Sasuke either shaking in his pants, or choosing suicide and not trying, and god did he hate that about the Emo Uchiha, so it was no surprise he dashed towards Sasuke, and hit on the top of his head, like he did when they both faced Orchimaru for the first time.

"Wake up, you bastard! This is not the Sasuke I know!" Naruto yelled at him with a completely disappointed for seeing him for being a coward.

"But I-" The young Sasuke was about to protest.

Naruto exclaimed for scolding. "But NOTHING! You've been through this before, so I'm not going to bother explain to you again, like I did before! Now get out there beat your brother, so I can get the both of us the fuck out of here!"

Remembering what Naruto did say a long time ago, and knowing the deeper feeling, and meanings behind his actions, he brushed himself off, and activated his Sharingan, before grabbing a shuriken on the floor, with determination in his eyes;

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke declared.

"Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

The world around them began falling apart, the dead bodies were disappearing one by one, and Itachi had felt he was beginning to lose control to his Tsukuyomi world.

 **(Naruto OST: Strong and Strike - Starts)**

' _How is it possible! A kid who's powers I sealed away manages to have enough energy to not just only enter my brother's mind, but also has the power to aid him in breaking the illusion_.' Itachi disbelief.

With fear coming to him, Itachi began running towards Sasuke, ready to chop his head off, but felt that his movements were moving slower by each step, while Sasuke on the other hand simply side step, and got behind Itachi, before he can perform the fatal blow, and threw the shuriken, hitting Itachi's cheek.

Surprisingly that one hit destroyed everything around everyone, and Itachi began to have random holes cover his body, and beams of light came out of those holes. As everything became a blank white room, everyone getting back their original colors, and Sasuke turning to his actual age, both Genin enjoyed the view of Itachi screaming in pain, before combusting.

"So, how does it feel to kill your brother?" Naruto asked, narrow his eyes at him

"Although, it wouldn't end exactly like this, I can say that killing this false Itachi, has given me the strength, and realization that I can beat him." Sasuke stated, who actually gave a warm smile for a change.

"Now come on, let's go unseal what my brother did, but don't kill him, I want the pleasure of doing it myself." Naruto said to Sasuke for spared Itachi, meaning he can gave him pain too, as a comeback.

"If you can still stand." Sasuke replied.

 **==In the real world==**

After Itachi finished tossing Yang like a ragdoll (with her Aura shield had faded), he felt that his hold on Sasuke was fading, and turned his sights on the orange wearing blonde, and began motioning his way there.

Ruby just barely getting up from the punch she received from Itachi, saw the crazed killer walking towards both boys. 'Oh _no, he's going to hurt Naruto, and I don't have Crescent Rose with me, ah forget it, they need my help_.'

Itachi was just behind Naruto, and was about to stab him in the shoulder, and leave from there on, that never happened, because as he was motioning to stab Naruto, he was suddenly laying on the ground across from them, and look behind to see that red-highlighted girl had kicked her, unarmed.

' _What's going on, I took her weapon away, there's no way she could have moved so fast that I didn't sense her?'_ Itachi thought wondered why the red-tipped girl move so fast. As she spoke to him, before notice his expression.

"I bet you're wondering how I knocked you all the way over there, I don't know if you heard of it, but it's called 'Semblance', and mine happens to be 'Speed', with my scythe, I move at least 15% faster, but without it, I move at least 79% faster." Ruby casually explained.

 **==In Naruto's head==**

Sasuke had managed to undid what his brother had caused his friend, by placing his hand on his forehead, and Naruto smirked with satisfaction.

"Alright, I had unlocked your powers. Now, kick my brother's ass, and help me up, so I can do the finishing blow!" Sasuke had declared, before the chakra of the fox began to bubble around him a little. "Hey, what gives?"

"Well…remember I said this was suppose to help you guys on sharing memory information, and emotions that had behind it and transfer emotions, well I also said it would help you guys unlock your true potential." Naruto told Sasuke about part of his abilities.

Sasuke had realized what his blond teammate meant. "So, are you saying that…"

Naruto replied answered. "I'm helping you to unlocking the most one to your second ability for you. But two of the jutsus that you had known."

"You mean…I guess it's better than nothing."

 **==Back to the battle – Real World==**

Itachi had gotten up, and actually began feeling the pain from the fast struck to the head he had just felt, and was motioning to run towards Ruby, only to be stop by Naruto, who got up, and did a flying upper cut to his jaw, and getting his ass knocked back down on the ground.

"Naruto!" Ruby cheered as she ran up, and hug the blonde. Before she pound him on his chest. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Sorry, if it took a little longer than expected, but I had my reason." He said giving her a reassuring smile, Itachi had gotten up yet again, but this time suffering from the pain from this whole fight in general _._

 _'Damn it, this isn't going as planned I gotta either end this now or retreat_. _'_ Itachi thought cursed about this situation had gone bad.

Sasuke had finally woken up, and was lifted by Naruto, and was trying his best to intimidate his brother with the smug smile of victory, that is so-close to him, which got his attention, do to him chucking back his knife, to which Naruto grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

 **(Naruto OST: Strong and Strike – Faded Ends)**

"It's over!" Naruto shouted.

"Not until, I will kill that son of a bitch!" Sasuke grunted.

As Ruby spoke to Sasuke for questioned the reasons. "Aren't you both were brothers? So wouldn't that mean you're referring to your own mom?"

"Shut up, I know what I said!" Sasuke grunted back in reply towards Ruby's truthful, yet child like remark.

"Hey, don't leave me out of here!"

The group turned to see Yang, jogging towards them.

"Oh hey, Yang, how've you been?" Naruto said.

"Let's just say, he's the first man to actually give me a decent challenge." Yang replied, as she slam both of her fist together for she is pump up.

Naruto nod for understand and said. "That's great. Now, where were we?"

Everyone was grouped back together, and although they were all battered and bruised, but they were strong enough together to beat Itachi.

And with Itachi showed in his own face without realization that he was showing fear, but to everyone's luck 2 members of the White Fang appeared.

"I thought I told you both to stay out of this!" Itachi sneered.

"We did, but looking you in your current state, and situation, we felt it was better judgment to aid you." Duane replied.

"Then aid me through this." Itachi took Duane's weapon, and was prepared to attack Sasuke, but Naruto used Sasuke's knife, and deflected his attack, and put his palm on his.

"I actually have something to give you!" He said, before Itachi's mind was pushed back by a force of pain, confusion, loneliness, and sadness.

"This is 8 years of emotional pain I had suffered when growing up in the early stages of my childhood, and you're taking all of it, and I'd be pretty damn surprise if this doesn't cause jack shit to you mentally wise."

To his satisfaction, Itachi dropped his weapon, and began screaming in agonizing pain from the mind crushing shock wave he had just received while holding his head with his hands, since its like the Tsukuyomi that suffers Sasuke, and staggered back to the 2 members of the White Fang.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sasuke shouted, as he activated his curse mark again, and then form a tiger seal, and began to inhales through his lungs.

 **"Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

He spats a great ball of fire. It was a sight to see, by the Mobliz pair and his brother, but more importantly Sasuke had avenged his family at long last.

Until a jet-black flames manifested that clashes Sasuke's attack, and which everyone saw that it was Itachi's bidding which with his right eye was bleeding, and was circling it around the group.

"Both of you, help me on getting out of here!" He ordered, causing both of them to take him hand by hand and shoulder and fled away.

"Hey wait!" Sasuke yelled, before finally passing out from exhaustion.

"It was about time you rest after the beating you took!" Naruto said rhetorically.

"What do we do?" Ruby wondered in concern do to the black flames began closing more in, on the group, but their prayers have been answered throw piles of sand extinguishing the flames. Since his sand was imbued with Shukaku's chakra, so it allows to extinguished the flames.

"Gaara!" Naruto called from above as his friend came down from his sand cloud.

"Hope, I'm not too late." He replied.

"For the fight, yes. Getting us to the hospital though, you're actually on time." Yang replied, while everyone else began to arrive.

"So Itachi had fled?" Glynda asked.

"I'm afraid so." Naruto replied about Sasuke's brother had fled with the two members of White Fang

"Curses!" The blond huntress professor exclaimed. "Well anyway, let's get you all to the hospital."

"I think I can speak for both myself and Sasuke, that will be nice." Naruto said.

 **==OVA==**

 **==In the Hideout==**

Once they had arrived Roman was seriously waiting for them to rant at Itachi for leaving him out of the blue, but couldn't since they arrived with him possibly already dead, while John began giving out orders to all the doctors at hand to save his life, Katarin was taken to the side lines and was interrogated by Roman.

"So explain to me what the hell happened, and what caused him to come back to our base looking like road kill! No offense to anyone!" He shouted the last part around to anyone who was nearby and heard him.

"When we began traveling around the town, he spotted his target, who was in fact was a mere child, and began battling him, and 3 other people." Katarin explained.

"Are you kidding me! His target the whole time was some brat!" Roman exclaimed.

"This 'brat' you're referring is no ordinary child." Katarin stated.

"Enlighten me?" The orange-haired criminal asked, wanted to know about this information.

"He managed to use his Aura to coat his entire arm and used it to enlarge, and expand his attacks." She explained, before she continue with question. "And remember how when we first met Itachi, he put two of our men in paralysis?"

She tolded him again for refer when the Akatsuki member arrived.

"Yes."

"Well, while they were fighting, at some point, he did the same thing to one of the other group members, but this boy came towards him, and mere seconds liberated him from it, while it took our two men hours to wake up from."

Roman had decided to light a cigar, and think on what happened. "Interesting."

"That's not all, apparently the one I mentioned earlier who was caught from the illusion had the same eyes as Itachi, but he managed to spit out a mass fireball without any dust."

"Spitting fire without dust, now that is interesting." Roman muttered, getting more interesting.

"And on top of that, he was covered in black markings, and was moving faster and stronger than his current state. In all honestly this child could actually be even more stronger than Itachi."

Knowing somewhat about Itachi's current mission, Roman began to eagerly smile at the thought of a child with a lot of power, that he could use to pull even greater heists, and there's someone like Itachi, but even better.

"He seems to trust both of you and your husband, try to get more information out of him, if he makes it, cause something tells me that we have an opportunity to make us all kings"

 **==Back in Naruto's world aka World of Ninja==**

We are taken to a creepy underground lab, where a man covered in bandages had summoned his most loyal minions to be at his presence, this man was Orochimaru.

"While me and Kabuto are out on hunting down my former teammate to heal my arms, I'm sending you all to find Sasuke. I can't explain how, but I sense he is no longer part of this world, I am sending you to hunt him down with this advance experimental jutsu, and I want you all to bring him back to me, because the time is nigh." He ordered to them for to do so.

"Yes sir." The Sound Ninja Four all said in unison, before stepping in the center of the diagram, and being teleported away with a flash of light.

"Lord Orochimaru, are you sure they can come back with Sasuke, when you yourself don't even know where he's at?" Kabuto asked.

"They had better, now come along, we have to find Tsunade."

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 10…It wasn't so hard, wasn't it…?

Before I made a statement? I want to vote for ideas if possible for any of the Jinchuuriki was about to leave the Ninja World, so the Akatsuki cannot followed them.

* * *

 **= Vote =**

01\. Is Roshi and Han will arrived in Mistral like Sun and team SSSN (Sun) and also Fu.

Yes or No?

* * *

02\. Yugito and Samui team includes Atsui will be at Atlas

Yes or No?

* * *

03\. Which person will pair with Shino?

Yes – Fu will met Shino on different country like Haven?

Since Mistral were Pyrrha and Sun lives.

No – If OC; so it will be having one of the OCs that I had renamed and recreate.

* * *

04\. Which person will pair with Chouji?

Yes – If its Karui in Canon when that take place?

No – Same way as Shino does.

* * *

With that vote is updated, then I will waiting for respond…

Anyway…now with Naruto, Sasuke, Ruby and Yang had defeat Itachi, but until two White Fang Members had saved him in time that interrupted their fight, before they manage to finished him off.

With Itachi had been incapacitated and wounded, with his hand before three of his fingers were severed by Sasuke's sword. Since he was unaware the world of Remnant had Aura and Semblance. Since Itachi wasn't awake his Aura when that time when he was at this world.

It seems Roman was interesting in Naruto's abilities along with Sasuke and Itachi. Wonder what the most wanted man in Vale was so interesting in their skills.

Oroachimaru made his move for sending 4 of his Elite Ninjas to send to Remnant to capture Sasuke. To search for Tsunade.

But don't worry, I will not make Tsunade betrayed Konoha and even disgraced his grandfather's legacy. So, if Jiraiya will told her about Minato and Kushina's son being alive for 13 years.

Another don't worry, the Akatsuki will pretty upset for the Jinchuuriki of 2, 4, 5, 6, and 7 will be leaving in the Ninja World, for the future new chapters.

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Soon

* * *

 **Jutsu and Semblance**

 **Naruto:**

Unlock Semblance Stage - Offer an additional potential of Semblance to any Individuals.

 **Sasuke: - Awakened by Naruto's ability.**

[Fire]

(Great) Fireball – unleashed the giant ball of fire shots through the user's mouth.

Phoenix Fire – Fires multiple small fireballs about basketball-size.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Snake Bite - A survival knife used for emergency or closer combat situations, and has a small amount of lightning dust to give a good shock about 30,000 volts.

* * *

Now with the reviews is updated.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Unlocked the Power of the Speed & Flames'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/24/2016/7:02pm

 **Finished** : 2/28/2016/ 5:04pm

 **Published:** 3/1/2016/7:13am


	11. A: Power of the Speed & Flames

**Chapter 11:** Power of the Speed  & Flames: Arrival of the Sound 4

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now with the Itachi problem were now go away. Since Sasuke got his most favorite jutsu since when arrival of Remnant. So…now everything will be settled.

Until with a certain red hooded girl and blonde brawler had some other things for Naruto.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Jaune x Pyrrha] (Soon), [Ren x Nora] (Soon), [Sasuke x Sakura] (Soon), [Shikamaru x Temari] (Soon), [Kiba x Hinata] (Soon), [Lee x Tenten] (Soon), [Asuma x Kurenai] (Soon), [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina] (Soon), [Kakashi x Human OC] (Soon), [Sun x Ino] (Soon), [Neji x Human OC] (Soon), [Gai x Faunus OC] (Soon), [Kankuro x Human OC] (Soon), [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

Noted: There are others like this one will be reveled.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'. The 11st of this story.

So today/tonight…This is chapter 11 of this story…since I will take a break for writing one of my crossover stories…since I got a little sore at the time. Well…onto the results:

* * *

 **: Vote Respond Chart Results :**

 **Noted: I will add "+1+" for my vote.**

01\. Is Roshi and Han will arrived in Mistral like Sun and team SSSN (Sun) and also Fu.

Yes – 1+1

No – 0

02\. Yugito and Samui team includes Atsui will be at Atlas

Yes – 1+1

No – 0

03\. Which person will pair with Shino?

Yes – 1+1

No – 0

04\. Which person will pair with Chouji?

Yes – 1+1

No – 0

Noted: Well… that's the result… except Isobu, guess it took me time which who will be the new jinchuuriki since Yagura had died in the revolutionary in Mist Village.

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

(Standing by)

* * *

During my time when reading Naruto x RWBY Crossover story? There is a magnificent story I had read. It's a Naruto x Summer pair, since being Yang and Ruby's parents. I liked the why when their team was BLUR (Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, Naruto Uzumaki, and Summer Rose), instead STRQ (Stark) (Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and his brother Qrow).

Instead when both Yang and Ruby were born in a different mothers; Raven and Summer. Well…which the story I had read called ' **Into A New World** ' by amaijin. It was amazing story. So feel free to read it. Which its better equal then CrimsonKyuubiSage's Naruto & RWBY crossover stories.

Except the story called 'A Fox Among Us'. Aware of having Naruto x Cinder Fall pair when he had made a relationship with a women that stoles Amber's Fall Maiden powers.

Even besides Naruto & Highschool DxD. Even a best pair is Naruto x Rias. Besides with those stories involves with Neglected, banished, and etc. Even a story when Naruto and Jiraiya were on a training trip, when he met Rias and giving her birth their daughter.

But…

Deadpool appeared and said.

Deadpool: Hey dickhead!

Me: Ah hell no! What did you want Deadpool!?

Deadpool: I was wondering if-

Me: I know! I know, quit complained those questions, jeez! I had to wait for the quality in online movie to watch, since I completely hate video copy by anyone wants to record it and place in the CD.

Deadpool: Good point, deep shit, guess-

*Swish*

Deadpool's head was been behead, by myself, wielded a katana. When his head fall off into the ground.

Deadpool: GOD DAMMIT!

Seeing Deadpool's headless body searching his head on the ground, while the head of Deadpool call out to his body over.

Me: You talk too much, Deadpool.

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Meanwhile==**

After the whole battle with Itachi. Which until with a great turn in event when Naruto, Sasuke, Ruby and Yang were there at the moment. It was intense fight when until two members of White Fang had show up and save Itachi for a sudden defeat.

Glynda and Ozpin had to explain the evening with a battle that 'rock the world' to the local authorities, along with telling the police in all kingdoms to be aware, and informing every huntsmen on the bounty on Itachi's head, the rest of team RWBY and JNPR came in as soon as they can when they heard the news.

Which until Kakashi brought a copy of a Bingo Book the described of Itachi's face send it via scroll phone and took a picture. It was the time when he was in ANBU, that picture is new about 6 years ago when the Uchiha Massacre has happen. This is were it as when Sasuke was 7, since he was a victim of the massacre. Which Kakashi told the chief about Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

Sending in the eyes of public about this man is worst then Roman Torchwick. Which Kakashi told him about his status, when he was graduated in young age of 7. It was shocked for someone in this young for kids had graduate to being child soldiers, and even promote to chunin in age of 10, that results is he is a prodigy, now he joined ANBU black ops, its like the huntsman/huntress.

 **==At the Vale Hospital==**

Out of everyone; Sasuke was by far the most beat up out of everyone, along with suffering from physical pain, he also came down through psychological pain, due the influence of the Tsukuyomi.

Yang didn't had it easy either, apparently along with a stabbed forearm, and had a broken rib. Since she did beat up, when her Aura were completely deplete since when the blows Itachi had gave her.

Naruto had to go through a process of getting a good portion of his body covered in bandages, and painkillers after what he pulled off. Since he did had a high regeneration like his clan. With his armguard were besides the hospital stand.

Lastly Ruby just had a few bruises, and had nothing to worry about. Since thank her Aura to protect her attacks, since her speed manage to attack Itachi, unable to keep up with his Sharingan.

"What the hell has happened out there?" Shikamaru asked, before he went in this room.

"Let's just wait for everyone else to get together, it'll save me a lot of time, if I shared the memory with you guys here all together, then do it 10 different times." Naruto replied.

"What a drag, what do you mean, we're all here?" The lazy boy said.

"I 'mean', wait for team CFVY (Coffee), and the professors, and officers/senseis' Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei and Gai-sensei." Naruto replied.

 **==Later==**

At the moment, it was everyone from team JNPR, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ruby, team HRNS, KAIT (includes Akamaru), Weiss, and Blake, and were all surrounding Naruto in his room, while he was eating a bowl of chicken soup.

And everyone one else was silently serious from the ordeal that some of their friends had suffered, and how they regret not coming along, and weren't able to help them in anyway.

Gaara was worried on the inside for both Naruto and himself, because there's a maniac who is seriously wanting to hunt them down. Temari and Kankuro felt terrified if Itachi was here before them, when arrived Remnant with the rest of the retrieval group. They can't afford for not losing their little brother again.

Shikamaru was feeling mixed emotions, and was damning himself for allowing his teammates experience a battle royal, without their leader. Kiba and Chouji was completely not known for the S-rank Missin-nin from Leaf were arrived in Remnant.

Hinata and Ruby on the other hand were glad that Naruto was gonna be okay, along with Ruby knowing that Yang will be all right, but were both concern on the fact that a man so-powerful was after Naruto, and didn't know why, but were determined to save his life.

"Sorry it took us so long. Hello Naruto, small world don't you say." Kakashi's voice came in as he entered along with Glynda, Ozpin, Asuma and Gai, and Velvet.

"Hey sensei. Velvet, where's the rest of your team?" Naruto asked, before the last part about the rabbit faunus's team were went.

"They decided to head back, and return with our weapons in case that whoever attacked you, and wants to come after you here, we'll be ready for them." Velvet replied.

"That's reassuring." Naruto said.

So with Kakashi spoke. "Anyways Naruto, let's cut to the chase."

"Sensei, this is so not you." Naruto said with a hard look.

"True, but I'm like this because, 1; this is serious business, and 2; my boss doesn't appreciate my 'slacker' personality." Kakashi explained about being an lazy jonin, when comes reading his smut book.

"Told you, it would come to haunt you someday. Alright everyone, gather around, and put your hands together like before, Ruby I'm gonna need you to help me in filling in some voids." Naruto said with stated and instructed the red-highlighted girl at the last part.

Once they put their hands together, and Naruto placed his on top, they all learned everything that had happened through their experience, and leaving everyone in a turmoil of emotions, with the exception of the officers and huntsmen in present who had to keep their emotions in check for the time being.

That is until they get the necessary paperwork, and explanations out of the way.

 **==In the Warehouse==**

The doctors had managed to rescue Itachi's life, but he, himself was in no shape to be out, and about for a while.

With Roman was doing all he can to find any footage to get a visual idea of the kids appearance, and know what they can do, unfortunately their fight had to be in the one area in town where their isn't a single security camera around to monitor the situation.

Not to mention his plans for grand heist to steal 'Dust' was put on hold, and was resorted to patiently, and planning ways to rob store, and security vans, while causing the least amount of distractions, and problems.

"Damn it! That won't work either. Any news on Itachi's condition?" Roman asked towards a surgeon horse's tail.

"He won't be up any time soon, my guess would be about a 2 weeks the least, but being able to go out into the field, I would say a month in a half to 2 months." The doc replied.

"What the hell am I paying you for, do whatever you can to heal the process faster." He argued.

"It's not that easy as you think, there's so much medicine can do, all we can do is wait for him, because he himself needs to do rest of the healing if he plans to ever get up by himself."

Roman didn't like things going his way, and decided to walk the other direction ending their conversation, with a sighed frustrating and annoyance. _'God I need a smoke, and something to drink along with it, if I plan to calm down_.'

With the most criminal wanted to take another smoke for calming his nerves. And then he will NOT reported to 'her' about this turn-in event.

 **==Elsewhere==**

After investigating the area the police were ready to call it a day, and head back to the station with any of the evidence they could've find, but stop when they notice a cloud of smoke erupts, coming to the area.

Once it cleared out it revealed 5 people appearing from the smoke, and it was none other than the sound ninja 4.

Upon realizing the situation at hand the sound ninja 4 realize that; one was Sakon and Ukon twins are now 2 instead of one (since there is a second head behind his head), and 2 they were surrounded by men with weird weapons.

"Stop where you are! This is the police, keep your arms above your hands, and no sudden movements." The officer came from the side aiming at him, taking no care whatsoever, the sound ninja 4 decided that they poses no threat what so ever, and face there problem head on.

 **==Back in the Hospital==**

Everyone had finally disbanded from the conversation and left the room, and Naruto got a room transfer right next to Yang and Ruby was there upon Naruto's request.

"So, why'd you ask me here?" Ruby asked Naruto.

"Well, I figured that since I helped Sasuke to reach a new level to his true potential, I figured I might as well give you both a boost on the both of you." Naruto replied.

"Why not, do it to everyone else?" Yang asked.

"For one; I don't know everyone else's semblance, also there was a weird glowing feeling surrounding Sasuke, that is coming from you two as well, yet I'm not sensing it from our friends." Naruto replied for anyone what kind of Semblance when he remember Ruby was Speed, and Yang is Taking damage and increased strength.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

"I honest to god don't know yet, but for now I think I can help you both for now." Naruto said.

"Okay how do we-"

"Like everything else we've done, just bump fists with me." Naruto said, as he took out his fist in both hands, which the girls follow him.

 **==In Naruto's head==**

Once they arrived inside his mind, not a single one of their physical injuries had any effects towards their training. Without their weapons with them, since it was meant for some training.

"So, what you're gonna make us do pushups or something?" Yang question with a joked comment.

"Nope. You two don't have to do anything." Naruto grinned.

"Then how do we plan to level up?"

"Like this."

Naruto touched each of the girls shoulders, and both were covered by a light glow of their own respected colors, and felt a natural surge on what they can do now.

"Alright girls, show me what you got." Naruto said with his hand raised of a gesture of 'go-ahead'.

Ruby had mentioned without any weapons, she can move 79% faster than her current speed, now she moves a 100% more faster than her current speed to the point she can speed dash, along with feeling she can double jumped.

Yang can also feel the urge to double jump, but felt that she had 3 times in her strength every time she activated her semblance, and her hair began to have a weird lightning like effect.

"This feels really great, like I can just…you know what, I gotta jump!" Ruby exclaimed, as she jumped high, she felt there was an invisible step just for her to jump again, and did so causing a small ring of air appear on the spot that she had managed to jump on.

"This is awesome!"

"Agreed." Yang had shouted upon doing the same thing. "But that was nothing, watch this."

Yang's eyes had turned red once more, and her hair flared up like always, but there was a light electrical effect around her hair, until she felt that she had stronger armor within her, and punched the ground causing a massive crater on the floor.

"Top that!" She exclaimed.

"Top what now?"

In an instant Ruby who was like 25 ft away from Yang appeared in front of her in a blink of an eye. After a while of getting used to their new abilities, Naruto decided it was time to call it a day by clapping his hands letting them attention.

"Alright girls, as much as I love seeing new and awesome techniques, I think we should save it and rest up until class." Naruto called out, until everything went bright.

 **==Back in the Hospital==**

Just as they got back to the real world. Until suddenly Lee had came in, barging through the door alongside with Pyrrha.

"Naruto, Ruby, Yang, we had a big problem." Pyrrha stated.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"The police were investigating the area where you guys had fought Itachi, and during the middle of the investigation, they were attacked by an unknown party!" Lee explained.

"Do they know who the culprits are?" Ruby asked.

Lee replied and said. "Aside from the dead bodies of-"

"Wait, back up, what do you mean by dead bodies?" Naruto asked frantically.

"Not a single one of the 10 police officers lived, and as I was saying, aside from their deaths, there was a death by one of the people who attacked them, and they were apparently carrying these with them." Lee continued while tossing a bloody and broken kunai at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen about those kunais were. "But this means-"

"They were ninja from our world." Lee answered, as he explained to them. "And we don't know exactly who, but the man who's currently in the ward is one of the ninja who had aided in the invasion back at home with the Sand Village that they're double crossed, and he's one of Orochimaru's personal guards."

"Wait, Orochimaru!"

Naruto had taken the news that Orochimaru's dogs being here of the world of Remnant not too well, because not only do they got to worry about Itachi's any upcoming attacks, but now he had to worry about Orochimaru's, and has a bright idea as to why, but something was bugging him.

"Hold on a second, the portal that had taken you guys here originally was suppose to forever be closed for…oops." Until Lee's eyes blinked in shocked about what Naruto had slipped his words out.

"What! Are you saying that there's no way of us returning to Leaf VIllage!" Lee said while getting all up into Naruto's face.

"Um…yeah." Naruto replied, nervously.

"Why didn't you said something!" Lee exclaimed.

"Because I didn't know how to explain it, hell the plan was originally meant for me and Gaara coming here, and starting all over, Sasuke was in all honesty an accident, and I couldn't leave him behind, like how was I suppose to know there was suppose to be a rescue party." Naruto stated about the reason for going to Remnant to start the new life.

Lee was honest to god not pleased as to what has happened, not only did he came to an unknown world filled with danger, and customs they're not used to, but also not being able to return home was an adding insult.

"I won't say anything, but I will advise you to think hard, and explain it to everyone else here that we're screwed because of you."

And with that Lee had stormed out the room not looking back.

' _Lee, I'm sorry, and I know you're not the only who was unhappy to hear this, I just hope everyone else takes it easily_. _'_ Naruto thought, sadden.

 **==In the far reaches of Vale==**

The sound ninja, now officially 4 were panting, sweating, covered in blood, and exhausted as hell, they didn't expect what had happened to them not so long ago.

 **==Earlier==**

Not ones to be known for obeying the law, the 5 shinobi went and butt heads against the police, but soon realized they weren't able to summon chakra.

"What the hell! I'm not getting any chakra out of me!" Sakon cried.

"Me neither, but it doesn't matter, we don't need to use jutsu to kill the flies." Kidomaru came, who just finished stabbing a cop to death in 4 different places while choke holding the officer.

"Agreed, besides it's been a while since we had practice using nothing but our taijutsu." Jirobo came who crushed the faces of two cops with both of his bare hands.

"These little shits are not even worth flushing down!" Tayuya said annoyance.

After brutally they killing at least 7 cops out of 10, one of they decided to use heavy weaponry on the group. Since they aren't aware about their arsenals they had.

"Ah, what is that, is that some sort of vacuum to intimidate me, cause if it is-" Ukon didn't finish, because the officer in front of him already shot him dead square in the face, and the other 2 were about to follow the same action.

"Ukon!" Sakon cried who started to activate stage 2 of his curse mark, and rip the man to shreds who had just killed his brother.

The fearful sight of the man who turned into a demon, and killed their fellow officer, turned back their sights to see the others transforming; before they're able to used the level 2 of its Curse Mark, and began open fire, but there fear was, and managed to graze shot the group either on the shoulder, or sides of their body; this would result to them being brutally beaten to death.

After escaping from the scene of the crime they had come to a realization that there's more to the world than expected, for one there weapons pretty strong enough that can cause them to bleed in stage 2 of their curse mark, and they lost one of them in the process, and are starting to doubt that they'll be able to find Sasuke.

 **==Back in the Hospital - Present==**

After Lee stormed off, and a long awkward hour of silence, which Pyrrha and Ruby had to leave, due to the end of visiting hours, it was Naruto left with himself, and his thoughts while his roommate just slept for the remainder of the night.

 **==With Ozpin and Kakashi==**

Ozpin was talking to Kakashi about the resent brutality with the police at the scene of the crime, and were both looking at the dead body of one of the culprits in the morgue.

"Yup, I've seen him before." Kakashi stated, about him that he had known someone that from the Elemental Nations that he had recognized this man.

"Was he a friend, or someone suppose to be part of the rescue squad?" Ozpin asked Kakashi, as the jonin replied and explained.

"No, he is worked and one of a dangerous man, an S-rank threat like Itachi, who'd was an accomplice in the murder of our leader."

"What should we do then?" Ozpin question, then took a sip of his coffee.

"I think we should keep a close eye on Sasuke, as much as we should on both Naruto and Gaara." Kakashi suggested.

"Care to enlighten me?" The Headmaster said about this information.

Kakashi begun to explained. "I had mentioned the invasion, and the man who came along with us, and a little about Orochimaru before right?"

"I recall." Ozpin replied, knowing about the story.

"Orochimaru has his sights on not so much as Sasuke, but more of his unique ability, that he, his brother, and I have."

"You mean the Sharingan, but why?" Ozpin asked curious about this.

"Orochimaru was a gluten for power, which lead to his eventual exile, and the Sharingan back in our worlds full potential would allow one not to just see through illusions, attacks, or chakra leftover, but also mimic their enemies' moves, and send it right back at them, and that's what he plans on using it for." Kakashi explained.

There was a brief silence for Ozpin to take in, not only does he got to worry about Naruto and Gaara's well being from Itachi, but now he has to worry about Sasuke, but a lot more, because Sasuke has a small group of people, compared to a single man like Itachi.

"I'm sure Naruto and Gaara will be all right by themselves, if Itachi ever comes around again." Ozpin said.

Kakashi nod agreed. "Agreed, but what about Sasuke?"

"I highly doubt he'd start working solo any time soon, cause I know Naruto wouldn't allow it." Ozpin replied.

"But…" Kakashi was about to say, letting Ozpin gazed at the copy-cat. "Its best to teach them to improved their strength, since they're level weren't enough…"

Ozpin nodded for understand for his suggestion, as the headmaster spoke. "Can you…?"

"I will write down any skills, if I will tell Kurenai for sure listed in the scroll and then send it to any of our students, when Naruto told me he had his shadow clones worked once more."

"Care lighten me?"

"It allows to learned anything, when it disappears…it returns its information to the user." Kakashi answered.

"Huh…that's unfair." Ozpin admitted.

"We're ninjas, we fight dirty unfair." Kakashi replied. Which Ozpin knew about he did read about…you know…unlike the 'Ninjas of Love' Novel that Blake reads. It quite a little insult for being a ninja. Since like the 'Make-Out' book series.

"Let's hope things will be complicated event." Ozpin said, which made Kakashi nod agreement.

Until with the students of Beacon will defeat with a possible threat with a strong opponents.

 **==In the cities underbelly==**

Deciding they have a better chance of survival, the sound ninja 4 went into town, and narrowly managed to sneaked back the cops to get into its slums, and needed a place to crash for the time being, and what better place to crash at than at a bar.

 **==Enter the Bar==**

 **(RWBY OST: I Burn Theme – Starts)**

Upon entering the place, the group saw aside from the people on the dance floor, a bunch of guys wearing matching black suits along with red ties and shades, choosing to ignore them, they went to the head of the bar, and ordered their respective drinks.

"You four don't seem to be around?" The barkeep asked, who's size in comparison is that of a bear, wearing a red-tinted glasses like the rest of the black suited men.

"What if we're not." Sakon sneered.

"Hey easy, I'm just trying to make some small talk, it's kinda like traditional way of the life of a barkeep." He said, before he took off his shades.

"Whatever."

As they continued off taking their respected drinks, the big guy was drawn to the side by one of the many guys in suits, and whispered something in his ear, before turning at the 4 in present.

"So, my men told me that you're all wanted criminals." The big guy claimed them, which caused the sound ninja 4 to jolt out of their seat, and ready to fight again.

The big guy raise his hand to halt their assault. "Calm down, I'm not gonna report you guys, or kick you out. If anything I would like to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Tayuya asked the barkeep's offered.

"I would like you to work for me."

"And why would we want to do that?"

"For starters, you guys easily stand out the way you dress, you guys don't look in great shape to seriously finish us off, before we stomp you out, and I can help you guys hide your tracks, and identities if you work for me."

They all stopped, and thought about, and considered they can used this to their advantage, until they captured Sasuke.

"Very well, but on one condition." Sakon replied.

"And what's that?"

"When we're leave, we leaving, no tracking us down, or ratting on us, deal."

"Deal, but before you go, since you'll all be working for me, you should know your bosses name."

"Alright then, 'boss', how should we refer to you?"

"Junior." A new boss named Junior replied, as he informed. "Now, my men will take you to get fixed, and give you all new clothes."

"We'll do, Junior."

 **(RWBY OST: I Burn Theme (Only 2:10) – Ended)**

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 11…It wasn't so hard, wasn't it…?

The Sound four had arrived the Elemental Nations, with the jutsu that they had send them was successful. It would seems Lee had learned about Naruto's statement about the portal for they cannot return to their world. So the taijutsu user will suggested Naruto about this matter about this mess.

Now…with Naruto had unlocked Ruby and Yang's a boost-up and additional semblance ability.

But thank Rooster Teeth Company for team RWBY's full results of their semblance, while Jaune had Protective. Since its like the Divine Shield from Warcraft.

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Standing by

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Ruby: - Awakened by Naruto's ability.**

[Speed] – I wasn't aware the similar ability as Sonic the Hedgehog. Since I read a RWBY x Sonic Xover.

Mach 1 – Doubles her speed by 79-80%, about faster then a F1 Formula Cars.

Mach 2 – Creates 100% more faster then a Jet's Sonicboom with a speed of sound and blink of an eye.

 **Yang:** – **Awakened by Naruto's ability**

[Burning Mode] – Based on Grand Chase; Jin's Burning Charge Up/Mode. I did not notice sooner.

Burning Strength Mk 1: Rage of Fury – Doubles her strength and endurance by creates large flaming aura surrounds the user (Yang). The time limit is 10 seconds.

Burning Strength Mk 2: Rage of Overheat – A powerful semblance ability, when a user had large amount of the damage she receives from any high or powerful attacks, which unleashes the most largest amount burning aura that its better then when Junior had took the large strain of hair of hers. Until seeing something seeing their friends and love ones had almost died.

That only triples the amount of strength is even more stronger then her Semblance. The time limit of the effects will be 3 minutes, then 8 seconds.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Standing by

* * *

Now with the reviews is updated.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Fox, Rose, & Firecracker vs. The Weasel: The awakening of the blade and the flames of the Raven'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/29/2016/7:39am

 **Finished** : 3/1/2016/11:30pm

 **Published:** 3/3/2016/6:56am


	12. A: The Encountered of the Snake

**Chapter 12:** The Encounter of the Snake: The Blade of the Fox had emerges and the Armguard's true protiental

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Naruto will had some other business to do, after Itachi arrival. So which until with everyone got back together as it know it.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Jaune x Pyrrha] (Soon), [Ren x Nora] (Soon), [Sasuke x Sakura] (Soon), [Shikamaru x Temari] (Soon), [Kiba x Hinata] (Soon), [Lee x Tenten] (Soon), [Asuma x Kurenai] (Soon), [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina] (Soon), [Kakashi x Human OC] (Soon), [Sun x Ino] (Soon), [Neji x Human OC] (Soon), [Gai x Faunus OC] (Soon), [Kankuro x Human OC] (Soon), [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

Noted: There are others like this one will be reveled.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

So today/tonight…This is chapter 12 of this story…since I will take a break for writing one of my crossover stories…since I got a little sore at the time. Since I had 14,443+ views in my story. Since I had appreciated to all about being support for sure (if anyone didn't bother to review).

So now…which when I had time to re-watched RWBY within each seasons, even Red vs Blue. Which taking my time to get this story for sure…well…this will might interesting.

During the last chapters? I had forgotten about Naruto's new weapon. Its fine, which a sword and staff is lot like Gandalf, and in Lord of the Rings Xover story called 'Wizard of Kitsune'. If anyone loves LoTRs. *sighed*…guess turns out to be when comes of shippings.

Like before…since I already create a sword for Naruto based on Kusanagi that wielded by Orochimaru. Since with Chokuto and Tsurugi is Japanese swords design, and Jian is Chinese sword design. Which like Sokka's sword that made from Meteorite.

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

(Standing by)

* * *

Guess that when I will prepared Naruto's sword will be updated for him. But before that…

I want some challenge to create some story for anyone.

Naruto and RWBY crossover

This a challenge to see who will make the RWBY and Naruto cross over!

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is the challenge below:

Reading: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)

~~~ Casting ~~~

Team RWBY and JNPR.

:Grammer Requirements:

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"]

* * *

Advised to used Horizontal Line

\|/

* * *

 **Inside the Story**

* * *

/|\

Advised to used Horizontal Line

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

I will waiting for respond by review this chapter or PM me. Then I will be waiting for any of you had the answer…

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Next Morning – At Vale Hospital==**

The morning had arrived, and when the doctors came in to do a check up on both Naruto and Yang.

They were surprised to see that somehow the injuries that Naruto had received was all ready gone (due of his high regeneration ability), and Yang's injuries had healed over night as well, and were allowed to leave.

Upon exiting the front doors of the hospital, the 2 blondes saw Ruby waiting for them both patiently outside, was Sasuke had accompany her for sure when he was out of bed in his hospital room.

"Sasuke, is that you?" Yang asked, expecting seeing the Last Uchiha.

"Hn, took you guys long enough." The young Uchiha said.

"But wait, the doctors said for sure you'd be in bed for a month at least, how is it that you were allowed to leave early." The blond brawler said.

"I asked him the same thing, but he ignored me." Ruby quipped for that statement.

"Only because you both are asking the wrong guy, and I'm sure Naruto is somewhat responsible as to what has happened to all of us. Isn't that right, Naruto?" Sasuke said, turn to the blond ninja.

"Now why would you assume." Naruto said, denied that subject.

"You can't fool anyone with those eyes like mine." Sasuke frowned.

Everyone then turned their sights on the blonde fox-boy, and are waiting for an answer.

"Alright, you caught me red handed." Naruto said, with his hands raised with a surrendered gesture.

To which he bubbled up his chakra arm to his pun, and only got a snicker from the girls, and a glare from the emo Uchiha,

"Well, where do I start?"

 **==Last Night==**

Once everyone had left home for the academy, Naruto was just thinking that the fact that he was attacked, along with his dates and best friend, by a really deadly man who's after him and Gaara for a reason they don't just understand, not only that, but a bunch of police were killed while trying to find answers, but where killed by a mysterious group, he has yet to know.

He also thought that he had managed to help his friends in getting a step closer to unlocking more to their abilities, but were in no condition as to going out, and uses it in the real world, and decided to think of what to do as he slept.

Upon entering his dreamland, he took full control of it, and rearranged it so he can train, and maybe find a way to heal others if he can.

But…he had met someone when he had forgotten to say goodbye to the man that considered himself a grandfather. **(AN: Now is the time!)**

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _With Naruto had trained with a bo-staff that materialized with his mind. Which that staff will like his 'Mandarin Cyclone'. Within minutes later, which until he heard a voice._

 ** _"Naruto Uzumaki…"_**

 _Which made the blond startled, then react with his mind-made bo-staff in his hands, to see there is a possible threat._

 _"Who's there?" Naruto demanded. As until a certain figure made a appearance, which made the blond former jinchuuriki's eyes widen for he had recognized that figure with a tanto on his mouth._

 _"Lord…Shinigami?" Naruto was disbelief for expecting to see the death god in person when he was on the sealing process when he had became the jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Nine-tailed Fox._

 _"Why are you here?"_

 ** _"To come here to help you."_** _Shinigami said._

 _"To help me? Why?" Naruto wondered about why the death god came here for help._

 ** _"Because Minato told me about this situation…but…there is someone who like to speak to you."_**

 _"Who?"_

 _Which Shinigami was about answer, before questioning by Naruto, as he took out his tanto on his mouth then opens his mouth open, until two souls spits out into his stomach. Which the souls of the casters when using the Reaper Death Seal Forbidden Jutsu._

 _As two souls landed on the floor, until each of them formed shapes, which until made Naruto had recognized one of them…_

 _His father, Minato and…Hiruzen, the Third Hokage…_

 _"Old man!?" Naruto was surprised to see him again. Which made the old Hokage smiled for seeing his surrogated grandson, once more._

 _"Hello, Naruto." Hiruzen greeted. "Minato told me everything about you had a new start here in this world called 'Remnant'."_

 _As Naruto rush at him, and gave him a embrace, with a tears of joy flow in his eyes and muttered. "I couldn't say goodbye for when I had new start here in Remnant with Gaara."_

 _"Its alright…" Hiruzen said to Naruto for being regretful for he did not tell him sooner about his parentage. "If I had tell you sooner…Minato's enemies like the Stone Village will send assassin attempt to do so…but since when Minato told him you had the soul and chakra of Minato and Kushina…and then you are no longer a Jinchuuriki."_

 _"Yeah…I know…" Naruto said. "But since I had disrupted the balance…since many people of the Leaf didn't care and they didn't seen the resemblance."_

 _"Anyway…lets get to business." Minato declared. "Since with I'm no longer within you, since you had the Yang-chakra of the Nine-tails."_

 _"So that means I can get the Yin-chakra back?"_

 ** _"That's right, Naruto…"_** _Shinigami stated. **"I knew about you had the half of its chakra…when I had sealed it into Minato, then had the piece of his chakra implanted into you when your parents will help you to learned Kurama's power."**_

 _"I served as a fail-safe. While Kushina will help you to fight against Kurama to obtained its chakra and learn to control it." Minato said._

 ** _"But with the soul of the Yang Nine tails were gone, but leaving its chakra into you. And now did you know why we're here?"_** _Shinigami questioning to Naruto about why_

 _Which made Naruto's eyes widen for what they're here, as replied. "You mean…"_

 _With Minato spoke in, for his son was about to say._

 _"Yes, Naruto. We only here for gave you the Yin chakra of Kurama…but since he made a decision to had exchanged his soul then we had discussed about each other when the Yang counterpart had been gone." Minato explained. "While you had the fang of the Yang chakra, and now the other fang of the Yin chakra. So… I will had the other one to regain the true strength of the fox's chakra."_

 _As Hiruzen joined in, and declared. "So…we decide to forged you a weapon…a weapon that can defeat the evil that threaten to your new world."_

 ** _"Indeed…but Minato and Hiruzen will help me forged it…but with the strength and spirit of the righteousness will vanquished."_**

 _As Shinigami prepared had his hand on his hand and stab Minato at the back, as until the Yin-chakra of Kurama and along with the identical fang of Kurama._

 ** _"With the Yin-chakra is now successful within you…the power of the Nine-tailed fox is completely restored its strength."_** _Shinigami said to Naruto._

 _As the Yin-chakra of Kurama, now the soul itself spoke up. **"Greetings, Naruto Uzumaki…I am the Yin-chakra of Kurama…You may know that you had my Yang counterpart that has within you…I know that jutsu that 'Old man' had taught any of us to do so…I will gave you my power, and then you will feel the true strength."**_

 _Which Naruto had wanted to restored the balance of Kurama's power. So which he cannot hesitated, that he can't even equal the strength level of Itachi's or any strong individual(s) that when he manage to made contact with the Sharingan eyes._

 _So…which Naruto made his decision to become stronger, and then protect his new friends and comrades, and then he respond and declared. "Yes…I want to be completely its power."_

 ** _"So be it."_** _Yin-Kurama said with a smile. **"Guess I will be reunited my Yang-counterpart. So I hope to good luck for your new life here. Also…I told Lord Shinigami that for sending a message to all the Jinchuuriki for wanted for the new start."**_

 _"Thank you, Yin-Kuama." Naruto appreciated. As he say the soul of the Yin-Fox, gazed at the death reaper, so with a nod, then a respond, then he had raised his other arm, with beads wrapped around his arm, then with markings. Then he grab the fox, and pull out the chakra._

 _Then the reaper slashed down on the piece of the soul, then the Yin-chakra of Kurama, flew towards Naruto, then the soul is now implanted within the blond hero._

 _Naruto was agony from the pain he felt with his eyes closed, that the strength is restored within him. 'I felt…complete.'_

 _As the pain resided, as Naruto opens his eyes, which it changed into a red slit eyes, but now it reverts into his sapphire blue. Which now seeing the Yin-Kurama smiled at Naruto. And gave him a final goodbye._

 ** _"Good bye…Naruto Uzumaki."_**

 _Now with his final words, as the fox's soul is now devoured by the Shinigami. Now the deal is done. Which that, as Minato and Hiruzen stepped in. Which the blond 4th Hokage spoke._

 _"Its time." Minato declared, as he is holding the Fang of Yin counterpart of Kurama._

 _"And I will gave him a stronger metal." Hiruzen added, as he was holding a black ore._

 _"Is that…"_

 _"The Adamantine Metal…the same one that Enma had turned into a Adamantine Staff." Hiruzen corrected. As he and Minato raised both items up high, as two items is about to glow which turned into a orb of orange light._

 _Until Naruto saw Shinigami's eyes glows bright blue, as he shots the beam that hits him, which it silent scream of agony, until a soul within him that extracts out. Until he fall on the ground, as Naruto looked up at it._

 _As until the soul, the fang and the metal ore started to spin around form a whirlpool which both items were merged together. With both orbs were together as one._

 ** _(Samurai Jack Theme – Forge the Sword Theme (S03-Ep12) – Starts)_**

 _Until suddenly, three monks wearing black robes with white accents wearing red beads on their necks appeared holding two-handed hammer. As one of them had raised up above its head to prepared to forged._

 _Now one monk before slam the hammer on the orb, which the beam of light in Shinigami's eyes. And other one slam it, came from the second, which seeing his father had shots a beam of chakra at the same orb. Then last slam on the third one, then seeing Hiruzen had the same way._

 _With Naruto shade himself, seeing through the light seeing them forge a new weapon for him. Which until the three monks keeps slamming the orb one at the time._

 _Shinigami, Minato and Hiruzen with the beam of energy still flows into the orb._

 _Within minutes later, then a clashing sound of the orb started to take shape. It took a shape of a dagger within_

 _*ting!* * ting!* * ting!* * ting!* * ting!** ting!* * ting!* * ting!* * ting!*_

 _With the three monks raise the hammers all together with a final hammering._

 _*DOM!*_

 ** _(Samurai Jack Theme – Forge the Sword Theme (S03-Ep12) – Ended)_**

 _A flashes with all hammers slam the orb…_

 _Which the flashes of light emerges with a form a dagger…its shape about a form a dagger about 305mm length, the guard is C-shape and the handle is_ _length is two-handed is 1.6 meters (63 inches); existed but were not as common as the one-handed version, and lastly the pommel is simple_ _._ **(AN: The weapon is revealed, so the new weapon is prepared to updated.)**

 _Naruto was both awed and disbelief mixed for seeing the blade is now forged for him by Shinigami, Minato and Hiruzen. As the blade flew towards him, with a reflection of himself in the blade._

 _"This blade was forged from the righteous energy within." Shinigami said._

 _"It possesses the power to destroy this evil force." Minato added._

 _"But be warned, Naruto. This evil is not of the world. It has magic beyond your understanding. Trust not what you see, but what you feel." Hiruzen said, seeing Naruto's eyes closed for what he had heard the wisdom and advised._ **(1)**

 _With Naruto snapped his eyes open with his face of determent, as he raised his head, then grab the hilt and raised it above his head which the side he is holding is sideward._

 _Until a orange energy discharges below of Naruto which he didn't bother it, since he felt the energy flows within him. Until which his new additional for Naruto's attire, was a simple replica of his father's Hokage Haori coat;_ _short-sleeved long black haori over his new attire with blue underside, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope._

 _The haori was decorated by dark orange flame-like motifs on the edges, and also the sleeves, then with the White Swirl of the Uzumaki, and the kanji for "Whirlpool" (_ _渦巻_ _, Uzumaki) written vertically down the back._ **(2)**

 _Now the color of his dagger is silvery white, golden guard and pommel, and the handle is brownish-orange. As Naruto had decide to named the blade for his journey._

 _"I'll call it…the Blade of Kurama." Naruto declared, before he felt he had new information about his new weapon._ **(W1)**

 _As until a haori glows that flew towards Naruto's armguard's jewel, as until Minato spoke. "Don't worry Naruto. You can wear it if you can use it to unseal it out. And also the sheathed for the blade."_

 _"Thanks, dad." Naruto appreciated. As until Minato raised his hand closed._

 _"Considered a late birthday gift. And also this will be the last." The blond Hokage said, as he opens his palm which a orb of yellow, until a image of the familiar three-prong kunai._

 _"Is that…" Naruto was disbelief for seeing what was his father wanted to give._

 _"The Flying Raijin Kunais. It will be placed in the Armguard." Minato declared, as the orb flews towards to the armguard, again, which made Naruto's eyes widen for a new information._ **(W2)**

 _"I can learned the Flying Thunder God jutsu?" Naruto asked._

 _"Sure…since those kunais will be unlimited amount of them, powered by chakra to re-create them. And same goes with the coat, it repaired itself by chakra and extended within you." Minato explained, which made his son was more shocking for Naruto had got himself a new weapons, beside the blade of Kurama._

 _"Awesome! Thanks dad."_

 _As Hiruzen stepped in, and called out to the young blond. "Naruto."_

 _Getting attention to his grandfather-figure. As Hiruzen begun to spoke. "With your new abilities and new weapons within you…trained them well…"_

 _"I will…" Naruto gratitude._

 _"But before that…I've known when Itachi had been here." Hiruzen said, that sounded serious._

 _"What did you mean?" Naruto asked. So with Hiruzen can't hesistated._

 _"The reason why Sasuke was the Last Uchiha, when Itachi spared him…but…"_

 _As Hiruzen explained to Naruto everything about the Uchiha Massacre was nothing but a ruse. Which Itachi wasn't a criminal from the beginning…but to carry out his orders by the Hokage._

 _"So…you're saying you have a mission to Itachi to killed his clan, but leaving Sasuke to be the last, then he asked you to take care of him and then protect him that man named Danzo? And even you made a cover-up story about this event!" Naruto did not believe of what he had Hiruzen said._

 _"Yes, after the Nine-tails' attack, since you knew about the Uchiha had been involved when during the influence of the Sharingan that controls the Fox." Hiruzen stated. "But…with Kushina's last words when me, and old teammates; Homura, Koharu and Danzo. Which Danzo was not the candidate for being the Third Hokage."_

 _"Its because your sensei, the Second Hokage choose you." Naruto said._

 _"Indeed…but…let me show you." Hiruzen took his fist, as he Naruto responded._

 _With the memories that implanted that which he understand what is inside of his head from Hiruzen's time. It was the following time of the attack 12 years ago. Since the Uchiha Clan had commit coup to overthrown the Leaf Village._

 _Hiruzen's old rival Danzo did not believe negotiation to solved everything when he had secret group that involves with took away emotions. Since that look like the Leaf's ANBUs called 'Root' foundation, the branch Black-ops group of the ANBU. When that was supposed to be disbanded, its when Kakashi was there when he was the time when he joined the ANBU when his father was alive._

 _Itachi was an double-agent to the Leaf and the Uchiha. Since when one of Leaf's best ninja, named Shusui. And then it wasn't meant by testing his strength…but to protect the village when Itachi had made his decision._

 _"Itachi was…carried out his mission to save Leaf from the Uchiha will declared civil war…"_

 _Hiruzen nodded his head for Naruto's statement, and he replied. "Yes, Naruto. If you did learned about this event…then blame Danzo had disobeyed it…then the Leaf will learned about the Uchiha's rebellion."_

 _"So the Second Hokage had formed the Police Force Force…it will be sure if the villagers of Leaf will respects them."_

 _"Yes…and Naruto…do not tell Sasuke about this."_

 _Naruto could argue, since he wanted to tell him about the truth about the massacre. So which made he cannot afford to keep it into the dark._

 _"Sure old man…I will keep it a secret…if I will tell him when the time comes." Naruto replied._

 _"Anytime Naruto…and good luck for your new life in the new start."_

 _With Naruto gave a final hug to Hiruzen and then his dad._

 _"Taka care, son…I will see you soon."_

 _That with a final goodbyes, as Shinigami told them for the time is up, as until he had re-devour their souls back to his stomach once more._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Naruto was happy for seeing his grandfather-figure, and then with Lord Shinigami had help Naruto along with Minato and Hiruzen for making him a new weapon for upcoming battle. Since he had trained with his new weapon and new jutsu he had learned that got it from his father.

Before Naruto got the 'Blade of Kurama' is now a brownish orange sheath which allows to be like Saasuke's Snake Bite. Since he will tried it out later. Also he will wear his new coat later too.

Hours went by and he couldn't do anything to heal, and question as to how and why was he able to heal so fast, and decided to look into old memories as to why, and ended up at a memory of him in the early academy days.

It was after school, and Iruka had blew his stack on Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Choji for the last time, and forced them all to wait after school, and do a concentration exercise, and it gave Naruto an idea to concentrate to the source of his healing factor.

Minutes pass, and Naruto had realized the source of his power, and it was then he realized he became a half-demon or Hanyou in the process (due the fact he had completely in both Yin and Yang chakra of Kurama), with his right eye going white and the affected area becoming rapid lines of red-orange, and black moving, along with his entire left arm spreading towards his shoulder.

And he understood even though the fox is gone, his power still resides in him, and decided to test it in the real world.

Naruto had need to do something he never wished he ever had to do, and that would be to go to his Emo friend, he got out of bed, and sneaked out of his room, and noticed a tray of scalpels ready in case of an emergency surgery was needed, and took one, and went back into his room.

Once inside he grabbed a splint on the wall, and put it in his mouth, and took the scalpel, and slit his wrist, unfortunately nothing had happened, and thought maybe this idea was stupid, or maybe the injury needs to be bigger, and decided to go beyond, and cut off his finger.

As expected the weird energy used to heal any serious injury took over, and he placed his hand on the injured parts on Yang's body, before it started crawl all over her, and gradually disappearing, signifying she's healed.

 _'Now all that's left is Sasuke, and I can call it a night myself, but I think I should probably throw away the finger or something_.' Naruto then decided to sneak his way to Sasuke's room, and began doing the same thing, and was about to call it a night.

 **==At Sasuke's Hospital Room==**

Once Naruto arrived the room of Sasuke, while he was asleep recovered from both mental and physical conditions.

Before he remembering the curse mark Sasuke had, and decided enough was enough, and he was gonna try to get rid of it once, and for all, and placed his hand on top of the curse mark.

 **==In Sasuke's head==**

Naruto knew the moment Sasuke got that accursed mark, the black haired avenger was not the same, and placing his hand on top of the mark itself was like a complete different world all together, and was in a place that's covered by an endless purple fog, the floors seem to be throbbing like a snake.

' _Wait a minute, a snake. But that would mean the men after Sasuke were_ -'

Naruto was cut from his thoughts of an all too familiar chuckle he heard from the forest of death.

"Orochimaru! Show your ugly face so I can kick your ass at what you're doing to Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, upon taking the challengers call, Orochimaru appeared. "Alright Orochimaru, you're gonna tell me how you are here, and then I'm gonna kick your ass, and free Sasuke from this damn burden of a handicap!"

"I'll admit it's been a while nine-tailed brat, but I'll cut to the chase, I've always been with Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

"What!"

"Indeed, you see this is no ordinary curse mark, in fact it's a sealing arts I managed to steal from your clan." Orochimaru stated.

"My clan. Are you telling me this is a sealing arts that belonged to my mother's clan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm surprise as to you learning your rightful lineage." Orochimaru admitted about now-proclaimed blond hanyou.

"But as I was saying this sealing arts puts a piece of my life force on the person, and gives the person a bit a power from the user, and would be able to use it to increase their own power, based on the persons personality. Though the reason as to why it was never really used, because only 1 out of a 1000 test subjects get to live, and see the daylights." The snake sannn explained.

"And you knew that there was a chance of Sasuke being dead." Naruto said.

"A well worth risk, but that isn't all, if I were to die back in our world, and if I had given anyone the mark previously, all anyone needs to do is performing the right hand signs, and I'll be free, and be given the sense as to me being back from the dead." Orochimaru stated.

"Not gonna happen, you're going to die here, and I'm removing this curse mark from Sasuke."

Naruto got into battle stance, as well as Orochimaru, and both had charged at each other head on.

Orochimaru had managed to beat Naruto in simple taijutsu and basic hand to hand, but what he didn't expect was for Naruto to use his new achieved powers, and launched 10 multiple fist barrage on the snake freak, and getting the snake mans attention.

"Razor Air Kick!" Naruto dropped kick at the snake, before he leaps up, until he jumped back to avoid the kick, it creates a crack mark were from Naruto's attack.

"Interesting, it appears you've gotten stronger from the last time, and learned a new trick… However, I'll just need to do the same thing I did to you last time." Orochimaru said as he grabbed hold of Naruto, and readied the '5 pronged seal', and lifted his shirt, and was shock to see the sealing marks are gone.

Naruto had let himself get caught so he can enhance his foot with the power of the fox, and delivered a heavy summersault kick to the chin.

"Gotcha, didn't I. Here's a fun fact that the fox is no longer inside of me, and you are gonna get your ass kicked." Naruto said cockily as he gestured to be ready for round 2.

"I'll admit that did surprise me a lot, and I'm even more surprise that you're not even dead from the removal of the fox." Orochimaru grunted.

"An you're not as much as a challenge like Sasuke's brother." Naruto replied, which made the snake sannin tensed about Itachi's name that mentioned.

"Wait, you don't mean Itachi is here now do you?"

"Wait a minute, you know that weasel-like bastard?" Naruto asked.

"I've worked alongside him in the past in an organization, whilst trying to steal his Sharingan." The Missin-nin replied.

"Then tell me what the hell does he want with me and Gaara?" Naruto demanded answers.

"I'll tell you only because I also hate that bastard." He replied.

Orochimaru began debriefing to Naruto that he was part of the Akatsuki, and they were trying to revive the 10 tailed beast (aka Shinju, the God Tree), and they need the lives of the 9 other tailed beast, as to the reason why they decided to start abducting the tailed beast now is a mystery even for him.

"Now I know… I gotta let Sasuke killed his brother, but only after I kill you!" Naruto shouted, but was surprised that Orochimaru thrust a sword (the Kusanagi) through him, and began laughing like a mad man in victory, but his laughter soon died, when Naruto began laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing about?" Orochimaru demanded, and was replied when his sword shattered in millions of tiny pieces, and was scared to see the head of a demon popping out of Naruto's stomach, and roared in his face, and Naruto paid him back by forming 2 rasengans in each hand, and hit Orochimaru square hit in his chest, and stomach.

"How the hell did a brat like you learned that accursed jutsu, even I couldn't pull it off?" The snake disbelief.

"My father showed me, since I cannot used my new weapon here, and now I'm gonna use it to send your ass to kingdom come!" The blond replied.

As Naruto began to prepare to launched another deadly attack, the air began to thicken, and it made it difficult to do anything. "Hey what gives!?"

"Remember child, I control this place, and I'm giving you a chance to leave here alive, or die."

"This isn't…over…I'll be back…and when I do…I'll kick your ass!" Naruto snarled, declared, he glared at the snake.

"I'd like to see you try." Orochimaru replied.

Not wanting to die yet Naruto accepted Orochimaru's generous offer and left.

 **==In Sasuke's room==**

Naruto was sweating, and was tired from the fight with Orochimaru, and decided to leave, and call it a night, because he had no more purpose in being in Sasuke's room any longer.

 **==Present time==**

After explaining last night's adventure, and understand what happened to them, they decided to leave it as it is no questions asked, and took the next flight back to Beacon.

 **==With Roman==**

Roman was seriously going mad at the moment, all his big score heist plans were being scrapped, and wasn't getting new ideas as to robbing any dust in broad day light, and is now scheduling back to shipment dates to his amusement.

He was about to once again tear up his plans, and start going on another tantrum rampage, but was stopped when someone told him that Itachi was awake.

"He's awake! Then quit standing there, and take me to him this instant!" Roman demanded.

Once brought to the infirmary he already saw Itachi up, and dressed in clothing of the White Fang, not including the mask.

"Itachi, splendid, you're awake." Roman said in an all to cheery voice.

"If I slept any longer you would have killed someone for your amusement." Itachi said while brushing the side of his hair in front of him, while feeling something metallic pressed against his head.

"What is the meaning of-wait, is this my hand?"

"It is, Mister Itachi, you had your hand severely cut that it would have been impossible to put it back together, so we had to cut it off completely, and put on a prosthetic hand, along with your missing fingers." One of the doctors said from the side lines.

"In all honestly, I'm surprise that it took you so long to realize that it was replaced." Another doctor added before came in.

As Itachi had his fingers rubbing his eyes from the effects of his Mangkyeko Sharinga. "Damn, that only means one thing…"

"And what's that?"

"I'm a little blinder that I wished to be." Itachi declared.

After explaining to the doctors as to the aspects to his unique ability, to which everyone learned to be called Sharingan, or the Copy Wheel Eye, along with the many levels, and aspects that Sharingan could do, and began explaining that he had reached a level beyond that of a standard Sharingan called Mangkyeko, and came with incredible power, but at the cost of him going a little blind for each time he uses it, worried about Itachi's condition.

The doctors asked for Lasik surgery, to which he denied for the sake of not taking the risk of going completely blind, and not being able to use his only ace up his sleeve. Which to be able to get his sight back…there is the only way is that he will tell them when the time comes.

 _'Interesting, so it's not something that comes from within Itachi, but only from his eyes. Yes I could use that in mind incase he dies, or if he decides to betray. For now enjoy being alive Itachi, because soon your eyes shall be mine, along with those brats you are after.'_ Roman thinks for getting his hands on his eyes. So…he wanted it for himself when he will facing 'her'.

 **==At the Club==**

After accepting Juniors kind offer, Orochimaru's henchmen (Sound Four) were given medical care, along with some fresh clothing, and weapons from this world, and wear told today how to properly use them today, along with the type of work they'll be doing for the time being.

Until…

*Alarm rings*

"Can someone shut off that damn alarm!" Tayuya growled as she buried her face in her pillow.

"Why don't you do it, considering your lazy ass is right next to it." Jirobo barked.

"Fuck off lard ass, at least I'm more fit than you'll ever will be!" The redhead exclaimed.

"What was that bitch?"

There argument was over the moment Sakon threw a kunai at the alarm, and the shot cups at his teammates head.

"Save it, besides we had an agreement, and we might as well get up, and get to work all ready." Sakon ordered.

As they all crawled out of bed, and Tayuya, and Jirobo gave each other glares of murder, they came down from the private rooms for multipurpose, to see Junior just finishing the dishes of last night drinking from the party goers.

"About time you guys got up, my men are outside waiting for you to train. I swear, I still don't believe that you guys who are wanted criminal, don't know how to use guns." He said.

"Yeah whatever, anyways where's breakfast, we're starving." Jirobo asked offered, followed by growl from his and everyone else's stomach.

"Wow, who do you think I am your mom? The food here is for the customers, and I'm not feeding you guys, considering you'll be over using my generosity."

Everyone began to groan to the disappointment of no food, and starting flinging insults to their temporary boss. "Now calm down, it's not like I won't pay you guys if you work for me."

"Wait, we're getting paid!"

"Of course. I would be bad boss if I didn't pay those who worked for me."

This brought everyone a smile to their face as of having a boss who isn't as bad as they thought, compared to Orochimaru at least.

 **==In Beacon==**

After taking flight to Beacon Academy, the group had gone to their dorms, and parted ways, and wanted to do nothing but lie in their own beds, and do nothing for the rest of the evening.

With Naruto had secretly placed sealed the blade on the armguard, since now his armguard had pocket voids, so he can stores any items there. And even he cannot tell Sasuke about the truth.

"Naruto, Sasuke, about time you troublesome guys returned." Shikamaru came in to greet them, who was writing on something.

"Hey Shikamaru, what're you doing?" The blond asked.

"Homework, to which you guys should be doing."

Which made Naruto's eyes widen about school's homework.

"Shit. Hey Shikamaru, mind if you-"

"No way in hell am I going to do your homework, that goes the same to you Sasuke." Shikamaru denied replied.

"Not even if I pay you to do it."

"No amount of money will cause me to change my mind." Typical boy said.

"Fine." Sasuke and Naruto sighed complained, and they think one word at the same thing. _'Lazy bastard.'_

"Oh, Gaara-"

"No way." Gaara said quickly.

"But why?"

"Because it was torturous of me to do it for about an 2 hours, and I'm not gonna do it again, and don't even think about buying your way to get me to do it, my answer stands." Gaara replied. Which made Sasuke sighed defeat, so he and Naruto will do their work as well.

"Naruto let's just drop it, and head to the library, and do homework, and find someone else to do it for us, or something." Sasuke ordered as he opened the door.

"Alright, I'm coming."

As Naruto and Sasuke head out to find someone at the library to do the work they don't seriously want to do.

Naruto pulled out his newly acquired CD player, and headset, and began listening to music on their way, which got Sasuke's interest.

"When did you get that, better yet what is that?" He asked.

"I got this yesterday on my date, it's a device that lets you play music, and this around my head is what lets me listen to it. Want to listen?" Naruto replied.

"Judging you, it would probably something I would hate." Sasuke said.

"Hey, you don't know my taste of music, hell I didn't know I had a taste of music till my date yesterday." Naruto said.

"Alright, I'll humor you."

Sasuke had put on the headset, and began bobbing his head to the beat. "I'll admit it, it ain't as lame as you."

"Well thank-hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Naruto exclaimed.

"That you're still a clueless idiot, with a lot of power." Sasuke comment.

"And you're an ignorant ass, who can't get strong without me."

"Touché."

Finally approaching the library they spotted a few students.

And Naruto and Sasuke began using any advantage they had up their sleeves, and managed to get students to do their homework, either through Naruto's money advantage to either pay the students to do the work.

While a few asked for more, and in return they would give him the work they had finished, or Sasuke using his Sharingan to do the exact same thing. And more importantly, he had summon his clone, since he had completely stupid for he never thought of that moment. Since Sasuke remained its possible to learn it.

In less than half an hour both boys got their homework finished, and headed straight to their dorm only to see a note labeled that Gaara and Shikamaru went out to get their supply of meals for the week.

Not having anything better to do, both boys went to the training room, and began training with their new weapons.

 **==At the Training Room==**

"By the way Naruto, mind if I asked to who was the music group I was listening to?" Sasuke asked curiously, as he slashed 10 training dummies, via bowling pin set, in half with Chidori Cutter.

"That was 'Washington Park', the song was 'Bloody Rain', and the word you're looking for is a band." Naruto replied as he was using Mandarin Cyclone, in Bo form, to do a rounds swing and whacking the training dummies.

The blond (secretly hanyou) will used the Blade of Kurama later, since he can had anyone like Saasuke will know about it. Until he will trained with his secondary primary weapon later on.

"Next time; we go to town, remind me to go, and buy the same stuff you like." Sasuke suggested.

"Sure thing, maybe we can get everyone else involve." Naruto replied.

"Whatever."

 **==At Team KAIT==**

Kankuro had admitted that he had upgrade his Karasu; the attacker puppet; now its armed with machine guns on his arms, fires dust bullets, and mouth itself will fires both grenades and poison smoke bombs. But its useful for sure. Now the blades on wrist is wind dust.

And Kuroari; the capturer puppet had also had its arms fires senbon needles which Kankuro knew only a human size, not Grimm size, if its possible to test it out.

Better thank Ruby and Weiss for some supplies.

While Temari got wiping her giant folding fan with a cloth, then after she will tried out a firearm which its cool to use it in long range fight. While eating a piece of cookie that she had likes it, along with Kankuro had admitted.

As Kiba, Chouji and Akamaru went to town for buy some supplies, since when he met up with Shikamaru and Gaara, so its more then marrier.

"So…did you get to used to that scroll?" Temari asked.

"Hell yeah, never admitted that if didn't had those things." Kankuro replied stated, while holding a scroll.

"So…did you get some idea for a new puppet?" Temari asked.

"It takes time." Kankuro replied, which he cannot tell which design to create a new puppet. "I mean…since Sasori was around when he became a Missin-nin, he create Karasu, Kuroari, and even Sanshoou-o (Salamander). If I can surpassed him."

Temari got her brother's point, as she took another bite on a cookie, as she stood up, and went to the door. Letting Kankuro notice what she was going.

"Where you going?"

"To find Ms. Weiss or Blake to talk." Temari replied, as she place her hand on her cheek its were she got slap.

Which made Kankuro remember the time when he and Temari met the Schnee Heiress, and the (secret) cat Faunus. He got his nuts crushed a little, and followed slamming him on the ground with a sore arm and neck. **(AN: think Black Widow aka Agent Natasha Romanova in Iron 2 that slammed Happy on the ground with a T.K.O.)**

"Look…Temari. I know it's a bad idea when you met up Blake or Weiss had entered the class. While any of those girls saw us sit next to him." Kankuro said with both concern and afraid when during the first day in class.

"I know. We need to gain trust on them in what those girls were from Team RWBY." Temari said. "But we need redemption for sure."

Kankuro could argue or protest, he hesitated, but no their choice. And he replied. "Alright…if possible to we need time to think for sure."

Which Temari nod at her brother, so with that, she left the dorm…

 **==With Team HRNS==**

The team had been spending their evening by finishing their homework from that one class, along with buying their supply of meals for the week, decided to do something different considering they got time on their hands.

"So, anyone want to call Naruto or Sasuke, and ask if we can use their training area?" Lee asked board like.

"I wouldn't mind training, but doing homework, and purchasing food for the week kinda tired me out." Neji replied, as he was drinking down tea.

"Maybe we could use the technology around us, and get a better use of it." Hinata came suggesting.

"That doesn't sound too bad actually." Shino agreed.

They began using something simple like their scrolls and their full features. As the Hyuga prodigy spoke in to his team.

"Okay, this is how its gonna work: Hinata is going to try using the weird looking icons with that of a camera, Shino is going try to use the Mic, along with the mathematician icons, Lee will use the calendar, and alarm icons, while I use the ones we can't make it up." Neji ordered to organized, and everyone began to work.

 **==Later on==**

Everyone had finally got set for the week, team HRNS had finished their adventures off using scrolls, and other technological advances, team RWBY had already got their agreed chores out of the way. Along with team KAIT, which taking some errands too.

And decided to call it a night early, team JNPR, KAIT and SSGN finally got back with their errands, prompting that they are ready to start a normal life at school at this academy.

 **==In Vale==**

Kakashi, Asuma and Gai had finished exam the body, and got a positive reading that it was one of Orochimaru's goons, and they somehow got here, and are trying to find out how.

"Mr. Hatake, Mr. Sarutobi and Mr. Gai, are you guys down here?" One of the officers called out.

"Miss Kennedy, what brings you down here?" Kakashi asked.

"I've told you guys already to call me by first name do to my status and rank." She frowned for insisted about being addressed.

"And we said we are, because we got here on the same day." Kakashi said countered.

"Anyways Leona, there's something you want to tell us?" Gai asked to the identified Leona Kennedy. **(3)**

"Lena is fine, and I came to tell you three are to be present to the funeral of our fallen officers, and the chief wants to know if this guy is a positively the man any of you once dealt with." Leona replied. "Also, if may I asked, when any of you will telling the chief about your connections with this man, and recent case he shoved me off, so mind with answers?"

"He doesn't know, because he knows nothing about us, or anything about our past." Asuma replied.

"Can I ask why?" Leona asked.

"It's best if we don't let anyone else who doesn't need to be involve." Gai replied.

"Anyways what time is the funeral?" Kakashi asked.

"Tomorrow at the crack of Dawn." She replied.

 **==At the Warehouse==**

Finally allowed out of bed, Itachi began to work for Roman, and was leading a 4 man heist mission, and needed to arm up.

"Itachi hold up a minute" Duane called out.

"Mr. Mobliz, evening, I assume you and Mrs. Mobliz are both alright?" Itachi replied back.

"We're fine, thank you. Anyways, I was headed off to the weapons department, and they finally finished your sword, and I'm here to-"

"Take it back." Itachi finished his sentence.

"You don't even want to try it out?" Duane asked for his weapon.

"It's nothing in comparison to my brother's, I want them to scrap it, and make me one just like Sasuke's only better." Itachi said, ordering some weapon that better then his little brother.

"At least give it a test run before." Joe stated.

"You have a son am I correct?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Give him that sword, and when I return, I will properly train him as of the 'Way of the sword'."

Itachi didn't say anything or looked back, and decided to hop on the truck that is being used for the mission, and was immediately set off.

 _'Itachi why would you go through the trouble as to do something like that to little Joe.'_ Duane had gave Itachi a great gratitude for being the first human did treat them well.

"Yo, Duane." Roman called from behind. "Look now, I got a mission that only you and your family, including your son, are doing."

"What, who said you can get my son?" Duane frowned.

"Now calm down, it's nothing dangerous. I overheard that Itachi plans to train your son." Roman said to calmed Duane down about he was planning for kidnap him, used him as a bargain chip.

"You heard it, right?" Duane asked, narrow his eyes at him.

"Anyways, it seems he's getting close with your family. So, I'm assigning you all to get close to him as much as you can. And tell me everything there is to know off from him, and especially these brats he was after." The orange-haired criminal said.

"I'll consider it-"

"You do it, or I'll have you, and your family turned in to the police." Roman said, which made Duane sneered.

"Why, you son of a-"

"Anyways I got important business to do, see you later."

 _'I swear your time will come like every human on this planet, and I'll take pleasure in killing_ _you_.' Duane swear himself to Roman's actions to do so.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Omake)**

 **==Sleeping Beauties==**

As the next morning til sunrises, as the members of team RWBY first got up in the morning with a different expressions and a 'slight' bed-head.

Now, Ruby first woke up, which she felt a little tired for last night's time.

"Ugh…morning…" Ruby groaned felt sleepy, which holding a stuff animal cat and dragging her trademark hooded cloak. "Need…coffee…"

Next is Weiss, who she looked herself the fact she was sleeping in nude, cover herself with a white blanket with blue accents.

"Get up, Weiss. You have a lot of stuffs to do today…" She said herself with a yawned. "Funya~"

Then Blake had her eyes closed while heading to the kitchen, with her head nod a bit, due of her sleepiness. "So… Sleepy…"

And lastly is Yang, well…expression was the fact she was sleepwalking or something.

"…" Yang was silent with her mouth open wide, that face of hers was hilarious, with her eyes were closed in sideline shapes, and as for her hair…

She hair is wavely that look like a super-saiyan from DBZ.

 **(Omake Ended – Based on Sleeping Beauties (Revised) by LunarisFuryAileron)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 12…

Damn, it would had to think I had to finished this new chapter for sure. I mean…now with Naruto had revealed that he is now a Hanyou. Which it is quite similar to Inuyasha, ah~ good ol'times. And even there is a story is called 'Vulpine Huntsman of Vale' by SilverFoxSage, the first or depends story for Naruto being a Hanyou.

His regenerations was completely very fast to heal, just like Wolverine and Deadpool from Marvel. And even Sil from Species. Guess Tobi-Yaza had got a good idea making Naruto an Hanyou for sure.

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Based on Samurai Jack Season 3 Episode 12 about when Thor, Rama and Ra had chose the Emperor to defeat Aku by forging a sword that can harm and destroy the evil force.

 **(2).** Based on Naruto's from the legendary story called 'Return of Namikaze', and combination of Naruto the Sixth Hokage, and along with Sakura Uzumaki that their adult version.

 **(3).** First named was based on Predator 2, and the surnamed is Leon's from Resident Evil. An alternate named to Eliza 'Elsa' Kennedy.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team SSGN (Signal) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Naruto Uzumaki** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Nine-tails chakra, Sensing Negative Emotion, Unlock Semblance Stage, Mind-scape Abilities; Mind, Memory and Emotion sharing.

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Shadow Clones, Rasengan, Naruto Uzumaki Barrage, Flying Thunder God,

= Azin's Fighting style from Grand Chase.

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Mandarin Cyclone – retractable/extendable bo staff

= Blade of Kurama – in Dagger form

= Ninja tools; Shuriken(s), Kunai(s), Explosive Tags (creative), and steel wires.

 **###** **Gaara** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Sand Manipulation, Demon Within,

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Sand Coffin, Sand Burial, Armor and Shield of Sand, Eye of Sand,

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Assault Desert Guard – A combination of Riot and Barricade Shield - the shield itself can be set to be placed on the ground like a small barricade, upon doing show the screen becomes a target mapping, and location, and allows to took out the pistol to be use, and only used when place when being use in barricade mode.

= Desert Tanuki – A triple barreled revolver carrie rounds.

 **### Sasuke Uchiha ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Sharingan, Curse Mark (It will be removed soon), Fire Ninjutsu (Naruto had unlocked his 2ndry element),

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= (Grand) Fireball, Phoenix Fire, Lion's Barrage,

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Chidori Cutter – A straight-edged sword conducts electricity with high-frequency speed.

= Snake Bite – A stun combat edged knife with a rod on the backside conducts electricity. It is used for emergency, or closer combat situations, and has a small amount of lightning dust to give a good shocking.

= Ninja tools; Shuriken(s), Kunai(s), Explosive Tags (creative), and steel wires.

 **### Shikamaru Nara ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Shadow Manipulation

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Shadow Possession,

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Shadow Stick - Expandable Straight/Riot Baton 36", Polycarbonate, Aluminum w/ Knurled Grip

= Shadow Strider - A pitch black Strider Valkyrie combat knife - Based on Vamp's Knife 2014 MGS4.

= Trap Kit - A set of tools for Shikamaru's set-up traps on opponents or group of foes.

= Wing Shooter - 9mm pistol carries 18 rounds in Semi-Auto (Soon).

= Ninja tools; Shuriken(s), Kunai(s), Explosive Tags (creative), and steel wires.

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Naruto**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01\. Flying Thunder God

02\. Healing

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Blade of Kurama = a simple dagger blade weapon, which its ability will be reveal. Did you were it came from that idea was based on? – It was Espada ng Panday.

Next the fangs and metal ore was based on Inuyasha's Tessaiga and rare ore from Final Fantasy which the same metal to create Excalibur.

* * *

That's the review of the this information. Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Ninjas Vs. Huntsmans/Huntress''

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/3/2016/6:32am

 **Finished** : 3/5/2016/12:34pm

 **Published:** 3/5/2016/12:46pm


	13. A: Ninjas vs Huntsman & Huntress

**Chapter 13:** Ninjas vs. Huntsman/Huntress; arrival of the Leader of Sound 4

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now for the heroes and heroines were facing each other for to do so.

Now Ruby and Yang will tested out their new skills, includes Sasuke when first used his favorite technique, since Chidori will be awake soon. Then the awaken of the Yellow Flash is revived.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Jaune x Pyrrha] (Soon), [Ren x Nora] (Soon), [Sasuke x Sakura] (Soon), [Shikamaru x Temari] (Soon), [Kiba x Hinata] (Soon), [Lee x Tenten] (Soon), [Asuma x Kurenai] (Soon), [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina] (Soon), [Kakashi x Human OC] (Soon), [Sun x Ino] (Soon), [Neji x Human OC] (Soon), [Gai x Faunus OC] (Soon), [Kankuro x Human OC] (Soon), [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

Noted: There are others like this one will be reveled.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is the thirteenth chapter for now…

3/6/2016: For better thank everyone about 98+ favorites:

09gemgg, Afro121, Ajohrendt, Alternet RedSkys, Black Shirato, Bookmeister27, Burn Shadow, Captain Cranch, ChampionofVale, Colt Lightning, Corrupt 2122, Cre A. Tor00x, Dallas13, DanceOfTheCrystalRose1993, DarkUmbreon15, Darth Stigma, DragonKent, Draph91, Eddyonline, Eliphas-Chaos, Enclave93, EurekaSeven21, Firo Zero Claw, Haseo243, HazardousMDragon, HeavyJ15, IseemNew, Itoku100, Kakeru244, KingofBlacks, KuroKhyber, Kyuubi-kun45, LegionsOfHell, Lightningblade49, Metalero Anarkista, Navyson2001, Neuanfang, Nightfall To Dawn, Onishin Tsukitenshi, PDD-91, Phoenixflames9, PskyTitan, Rafaeru, Rayquaza678, Rinnegan19, Ryoushi Joutei, Saikerng, Shashenka, Spider-Fox93, StormofDeath, TenWings, The Baz, 'Tobi Yaza', Tz342, Unlimited Blade Works Ilya, Voidknight, Voltrasin, archerking038, bangladesh3610, 'bankai777', blackknight99, blukmage19r2, bowser3000000, code-nick, deadtoke14, def3nestrator, dragonmaycry12, duskrider, eliteshadow, elvisfan994, exodia969, fallenicarus00, fangs of death, jordandragons, kihakukage-2, king GIN, kyle152091, little89hollow, loveablecub, mineno15, naruto-phenex, odjn, outcastmike, 'pensuka', punisher7771, shadownartuo666, spyro259, sunny1234, tekkit444, theaznboy69, thunder dragon of the south, treytucker891, varok, velqick, xion930, xirons, yujideshazo, zmanlovett,

Noted: Hope any of you will review or comment, since you knew about this for sure…

3/7/2016/8:54am - Since this will be a better story to revised it, when comes to rewrite them up.

Since I neglected to mention about Yang's semblance when comes of burning mode, but a rage mode when she always had quite a temper. Like Sieghart's Rage Mode from Grand Chase.

I love that character when comes in rage. With a BIRTH OF BLADES! Man, summons multiple swords when uses the Unlimited blade was based on Cloud's Omnislash.

For Naruto's 'Demon Within' Form will be like in Shippuden version, but only 4 tails.

3/9/2016/4:15am - Since which during the memory scene about the Kyubi attack when Naruto was born? The them music that Minato slam the Rasengan on Tobi aka Obito with a hiraishin Ni no Dan was 'Breakdown' soundtrack.

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Guest (Random)** – Yes, since then when Naruto had the Yang chakra of the Kurama, the Nine tailed Fox. Which I know there is the last remnant of the chakra of the eight trigrams seal.

Now for questions about 5-prongs seal that disconnects the connection of Naruto's chakra and the Fox chakra. Since Orochimaru wasn't aware about Naruto is no longer a Jinchuuriki, but a Hanyou/Half-demon.

So…those techniques Naruto receives is look enough.

* * *

Guess that when I will prepared Naruto's sword will be updated for him. But before that…

I want some challenge to create some story for anyone. (Countdown: 3 left)

Naruto and RWBY crossover

This a challenge to see who will make the RWBY and Naruto cross over!

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is the challenge below:

Reading: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)

~~~ Casting ~~~

Team RWBY and JNPR.

:Grammer Requirements:

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"]

* * *

Advised to used Horizontal Line

\|/

* * *

 **Inside the Story**

* * *

/|\

Advised to used Horizontal Line

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

I will waiting for respond by review this chapter or PM me. Then I will be waiting for any of you had the answer…

Now for me to taking time to get some info in Fanon for RWBY, which like Gary Gray, Since some rejected characters were quite useful for me.

As for guns that I had planned to do so to which firepower were too impressed me, and some were rejected if I can useful. Which the firepower about 5.56mm and 7.62mm. Of course…that will be one hell of story to tell…

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Meanwhile==**

The majority of the next 3 days went by with nothing interesting in their school lives especially, except if you considered team HRNS and SSGN along with Kiba and Chouji; finally going to all of their classes for a change, and just like their old lives back in the academy it was the same even worse.

Because Naruto is an easy influence around and is still the 'Class Clown'. Shikamaru ended up sleeping through a lot of his classes. Sasuke remained neutral, unless he was convinced through Naruto which only happened twice so far, and was luckily not being ogled by the female classmates (aka fangirls), and it actually felt pretty damn good. Gaara for the first day behave pretty well, but wounded up as Naruto's accomplice in many of his pranks, and didn't mind detention so much.

Hinata and Shino, the bug-boy was like Sasuke, but never did anything to get in trouble. Lee would get in trouble, because he would try to get his friends out of trouble, and somehow he would drag along Neji, but the white-eyed prodigy for the most part behaved well.

Kiba was unlike Naruto when he always slacked off, without Akamaru that he had remain in the classroom (after all, since Beacon allows to had pets here. Which Doctor Oobleck had fond with the cute white puppy), since just like a house dog stays at home whenever their time to sleep. Chouji did not ate his favorite potato chips, which he was forced to do for not eating in class. Then last is Temari and Kankuro, which they're been behave for sure.

Now for the people around they had influenced Ruby, Yang, and Nora, and the newly recruited Jaune joined Naruto in his pranks out of class, along with Kiba, and were thankful to not get caught so far.

Nora, Jaune, and Yang will occasionally followed Shikamaru's example, and sleep in class, Weiss would follow Lee's example to get her friends out of trouble, and did a pretty good Job.

So today; they got Glynda, and its combat class, the one class everyone looks forward to, and don't screw around in.

"All right, a class that actually makes sense, as to being a huntsmen!" Naruto cried as he stretched his arms over his head.

"He doesn't really pay attention in class, does he?" Weiss question to the typical nara.

"That would be a day to be looking forward to all over again." Shikamaru replied, still remember that time, with his other two friends; Kiba and Chouji. Even without Ino's annoying ranting.

"Was he that bad?" Ruby asked.

"He was a lot worst, but in all honesty he would only listen after Iruka-sensei had finished lecturing him." Sasuke replied in returned as they all finally sat down in class.

"You'll get to it, we're the four dead-lasts of the Academy." Kiba stated.

"Same here." Chouji agreed.

 **==At the Beacon Arena==**

As they entered Glynda had announced that they'll be starting something new in class as of today. Before both huntsman or huntress alike set-up their gear, includes the ninja group. Until Naruto had secretly took out his new haori coat, into a paper bag.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _With Naruto is on his locker, with his bo-staff, Mandarin Cyclone. But, which he look around to see any male huntsman geared up for heading to the arena._

 _As without anyone looking, as he pretend that he flexing his glove of his armguard. Then tap a gem on his hand, as the glows a little which it manifested was his new black haori coat with dark orange flames. Then he took out a paper bag for carrying clothes that he got from the shopping trip._

 _Then secretly place it in the bag, and then shuts his locker, until without anyone notice suspicious. Which Naruto being the most surprising, unpredictable knucklehead ninja._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

"As of today we'll be initiating the option to battle with the limit of hand-to-hand combat or weapons, to everyone else they'll be graded as accorded, but for teams SSGN (Signal), KAIT (Cait) along with Akamaru (which Glynda didn't mind, since of he and his dog companion), HRNS (Harness), RWBY (Ruby), and JNPR (Juniper), you are asked to be graded half the time in either hand to hand, or with your weapons, just know that if you perform more in one than you should, your grades will be paying for it." The Evil Witch stated.

"What?!" Everyone shouted in unison followed by comments from the listed teams stating 'this sucks' or 'this is so unfair' and even 'this is complete bull', but Glynda simply ignored the arguments all around.

"Now everyone prepare yourselves for combat." Glynda begun.

Most of the students who weren't on the listed teams didn't bother to go hand-to-hand combat, and those who did, and asked if it'll be marked as extra credit, to which the wicked witch said 'yes', happily did it, but what everyone got hyped up for was anything that involved team SSGN, and what they could assume team HRNS and KAIT if it involve seeing kids kicking each other's ass into next week, what's there not to like.

"And that ends the match now who would like to go." Glynda was cut off by the amazing speed Lee did as if he had instantly teleported there.

' _This boy is probably faster than Qrow at top speed_. _'_ She thought about a certain dusty old scythe wielder. "Lee who would like to fight?"

"I would finally like to prove my skills on either Neji or Sasuke." Lee stated, since he haven't settle scored during the chunin exams.

"Than why don't you challenge both of us instead." Neji came for made a suggestion, as he and Sasuke entered the ring.

"Are you sure you would like to challenge 2 opponents instead of one, this seems highly unfair?" Sasuke told Lee for questioning about having 2 against 1.

As Neji said to Glynda with some advised. "Take my word, back at home he had no special skills or talent whatsoever, but what he made it up in taijutsu, or the art of hand-in-hand combat by under apprenticeship of our sensei."

"Very well, if you insist, this round will be Rock Lee versus Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha." Glynda replied and announced.

With Lee was on one side of the ring while his opponents were on the other side facing him.

 _'Even when they're not at full potential it should still be an interesting fight, plus I get to prove them both that hard work will eventually mount over those titled with genius.'_ Lee thought for declared.

"Began!" Glynda shouted as this lead to Lee not sparring a moment to charge at his adversaries in high speed.

' _Crap, I forget how fast he was.'_ Sasuke thought before taking a side punch to the cheek, and Neji getting chopped from the back of his head. Before when he had first met in the first stage of the chunin exams.

"All though nothing compared to the chunnin exams, this duel should be enough to satisfy me, and prove to anyone that hard work and training can out master genius!" Lee boasted, as he stood there with an arm behind his back to formed his Goken (Strong Fist).

"Alright, I guess we're going to turn it up a notch!" Sasuke stated, as he and Neji shut their eyes for a second.

" **Byakugan!/Sharingan!** "

Both boys shouted as their eyes completely changed getting everyone's attention, who hasn't seen this before, and got comments like 'wow', 'check it out', 'that's gross', 'freaky'.

Choosing to ignore comments like he usually does, Sasuke got into the same stance as Lee, than both boys came each other head on with the same moves only for each of their attacks to counter or so they thought.

Lee took the chance to perform the first attack he did on Sasuke, hidden leaf hurricane, but didn't know that Sasuke's newest level to the Sharingan would allow him to see everything.

He took the first shot, before dodging the next attack, by going into a bridge, followed by a bridge flip, that Lee narrowly dodged.

 **==With the Audience==**

With team RWBY, JNPR, KAIT, Hinata and Shino, and SSGN were witnessed the fight, before seeing their eyes had changed, which any students were comment about their bloodline traits.

As Yang begun to questioned Naruto about something.

"So Naruto, what do you think would be Lee's semblance if you could guess in your world from ours?" Yang asked, Naruto had been caught off guard by the question, and as best as he could think he simply replied by saying.

"You're looking at it."

"What?/Huh?" That came from everyone he didn't know about Lee from before, confusing and wondered.

"From what I've learned and told, Lee had no special, or unique abilities whatsoever like my friends here." Naruto told them, explained about Lee.

"Then, how did he became a ninja?" Ruby asked, curious. Before she notice something strange about Naruto when coming in the class.

Naruto shrugged and replied. "You got me there, but whatever he did, it sure made him the powerhouse fighter he is today."

 **==Back to the match==**

Lee looked back at Neji, and prepared to attack him, while Neji got in a blocking stance. He was surprise that Lee went to the attack on him, and was set to parry him, only for Lee to parry him the whole time to perform his Leaf Whirlwind, Neji narrowly escape that move, before moving next to Sasuke.

"It seems we need to strategize a little." Neji said only for Sasuke to answer back by going first to attack, and mimic Lee's moves from before, surprising everyone, while Neji gut around, and jump kick Lee from behind.

"Give up, like back at home you're still nothing against 2 genius'." Neji said to Lee, mocked.

"You forgot I still got my weights on." Lee replied, giving a smirk. As he knee down and prepared to took out his weights.

To anyone who remember from the chunnin exams, one word came to mind. _'Crap…forgot 'that'.'_

 **==With the Audience==**

"I don't see what so special about taking off a few weights." Weiss scoffed, seeing amusing that those weights Lee had wore.

"Well, if you were there at the time, you would know." Shikamaru answered, since he remember of how fast Lee was, and how powerful he is as a powerhouse.

"I have to agree, what sort of difference can there be?" Blake asked.

"Take a good look at Gaara, he had to experience it firsthand." Naruto stated before point his thump at the sand user, and everyone could see in Gaara's face that was surprise from the memory. Which Temari and Kankuro knew about. So with the sandy blond sand kunoichi stepped in.

"Me and Kankuro were there too…that boy is very fast." Temari comment.

"And also it was completely brutal. He manage to bypassed Gaara's shield." Kankuro stated, which made them more shocking surprising about the other siblings of Gaara. Weiss and/or Blake were didn't trust them. But, which any of them will agreed with them for once.

 _'Was he that fast?'_ Everyone thought in unison, before turning their attention back at the duel.

*Boom!*

 **==At the Arena==**

Lee had tossed both weights to the side, causing a ground explosion, and smoke rising.

 _'My god, what in the world has this boy been doing in order to train.'_ Glynda thought, as she and everyone were surprised to see that the pair of meaningless weights now tossed to the side, were possibly pretty close as to weighing near a ton and a half.

In a flash, Lee was in front of Neji, and did a round house to his head causing him to get knocked back, while spinning downwards, Sasuke even with his Sharingan, and mimicking a mere fraction of Lee's speed, couldn't save him from that hook to the gut, and elbow slam to his chest, and was knocked right next to Neji once more.

 **==At the Audience==**

"It still scares me as to his speed that he has." Naruto mumbled comment, as he and anyone back from their world looked down, and mumble on how horrible Neji and Sasuke are suffering from, while everyone was still mouth agape (along with dumbfounded and shocking look).

With their expression with a various different looks; shocked with slacked-jaw dropped, dumbfounded flabbergasted, eyes widened with comical proportions. They never thought a boy is younger then any of them about 12-14 about that young wearing weights, its about a size as large boulder. **(AN: Lol, they were, I took several search in different anime with a funny and hilarious face like One Piece.)**

Ruby balled herself up, while gazed at the fight which never thought had been the fastest close combat fighter that anyone had faced, and thought. _'Even at 100% speed, I'm still probably slow compared to him_.'

Before looking back to the match.

 **==At the Arena==**

"Alright Lee, I didn't want to do this, but you forced me!" Sasuke yelled Sasuke as he dashed close enough to Lee, and began to use his newest ability, 'Fireball Jutsu', surprising everyone, Lee snapped out of his stupor from the act Sasuke pulled.

"Mr. Uchiha, shame on you, if this was an actual tournament you would've been kicked out, now hand me whatever dust you are hiding in your pocket." Glynda shouted scolded.

"Hey Lynda, fun fact after our fight with Itachi? I snuck in and help Sasuke, along with Ruby and Yang to the next step of their true potential, as of now, Sasuke can naturally spit fireballs from his mouth?" Naruto shouted from the side lines.

That information surprised everyone, but mainly got the attention of those who now wish to seek that power for themselves, to those who use fire dust, or any elemental dust in general, while Glynda thought how powerful are these children in general, along with punishing Naruto for the nickname from him.

Lee was yet again ready to attack, but Neji performed his 8 palm rotation surprising everyone once more by this feat, followed by attacking using gentle fist, and missed completely.

"I guess I got no choice, but to finish this, and become serious now!" Lee yelled before going in an all too familiar stance.

 **==At the Audience==**

"Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted for seeing that stance, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, wondering why Naruto was shocked for seeing Lee do the stance, before while in the match.

"This…is what he's about to do, is actually Lee's semblance."

Everyone then turned around to see the floor began to shake a little, and Lee's hair began to float, and his skin changed.

In an instant a yellow like burning aura wrapped around Lee's arms, and legs, his eyes were completely wide and blank, and his skin was tanned, he rushed in, and mercilessly went a barrage rampage on his opponent's for like a minute before they all fall down on the floor followed by Lee standing there out of breath.

"The winner is obvious Rock Lee. But…" Glynda declared the winner, before asking the young green spandex boy.

"Mr. Lee, would you mind to tell me as to what was that you pulled?" She asked, seeing of how much power this semblance is.

"That was 3rd gate to the 'Eight Inner Gates' that I learned from Gai-sensei, don't worry nothing should be broken, they're just gonna be out for the rest of the day." Lee stated explained, before collapsing on the floor.

"My goodness, will you be alright." Glynda asked the taijutsu user's condition on his stated. If that ability is has a side-effects that the young boy had been pulled.

"I'm just a bit sore, can you please send me to the nurse." Lee offered.

After Gaara and Nora volunteered to take the boys to see the nurse, before the orange hammer wielder had take Lee's weights since it was admitted that of how much heavy it was.

Glynda notice that the duel was a lot faster than it looked, and they have time for one maybe two more matches. She will used her telekinesis semblance to fix it later.

"Alright, would anyone would like to volunteer?"

Glynda needed no answer, with Naruto had made his way to the ring, and point at two separate directions.

"I would like a one-on-one-on-one duel between Cardin and Ruby." He declared.

Glynda nodded about his requested. "A 3-way duel seems to be popular today, okay, would you like weapons or no weapon?"

"Weapons." They all said in unison, responded. Until Glynda notice Naruto had a paper bag on his hands.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what is in that bag?" She asked gazed at the bag.

"I was about to wore 'this', if I had a finishing touch for my attire." Naruto stated.

"Meaning?"

"To be like Dad." Naruto replied, as he opens it, as he took out on his paper bag, which made Ruby and along with Team RWBY, JNPR, KAIT, and HRNS were shocked for seeing Naruto for what he has holding.

Only with Glynda was a bit recognized that coat is look similar to his father's Hokage coat. As seeing Naruto put it on, which Ruby was awed for Naruto had be like his father.

Once Naruto finished put on his haori, which he turn to the Deputy-headmistress and combat professor, then called out. "Shall we begin?"

"Very well, the match is Naruto Uzumaki versus Cardin Winchester versus Ruby Rose."

As the young adult, teenager, and preteen stepped in, they pulled out their weapons, but Naruto saved for his new weapon, before raised his armguard, as he tap his hand on the gem which it glows until he pull out a familiar kunai. **(AN: Just like a Lucifer from DMC.)**

Which Ruby and Wiess' eyes widen for he had recognized that kunai. With the former Leaf and Suna had recognized that kunai, along with WBY, JNPR, KAIT, and SSG for seeing that kunai in the memory.

 _'That was…'_ Everyone in the group knew about that knife.

 _'When did he…'_ Glynda was about think about it, so its best to drop it, then called out the match. Which Ozpin had seen it in the monitor surveillance.

"Began!" Glynda shouted, and in that instant Ruby jumped away from Cardin's upcoming attack.

"Come here you little runt, so I can beat you. Your boyfriend ain't here around to protect you now that you're here." Cardin yelled **.** Not even noticing that Ruby was next to him, she got near his shoulder, and said.

"Hey, now that's kinda rude, considering I went on a date with him the other day."

Cardin turned his head to see Ruby casually next to him, and didn't even notice her move, or anyone for that matter. He began to take swings at Ruby, only for her to casually move away, and taunt Cardin for every time he missed.

"Wasn't I just there a second ago. Missed me again, Cardin. Are you even putting up a fight?" She said, mocking her opponent, since Cardin maybe used strength, but speed is completely normally slow from the swing he hits.

"Would you stand still, you insufferable little red!" Cardin started to get annoying, only for Ruby to actually attack him, prompting him to shut up.

As Ruby began to gloat midway as to her knocking Cardin's ass, Naruto took the opportunity to attack the girl in the red hood, and began motioning at her like at the end of the video 'Meet the Spy' video.

"Banzai~" He whispered, only for Ruby to use her second new ability getting everyone to say 'ooh' and 'ah'. Never though a little red scythe wielder had obtained a new ability.

"Nice try, Naruto. But espionage with no proper cover, doesn't make sense, or even suits you." Ruby said while giving Naruto a fox-like grin. "And nice coat, by the way. It looks good on you, just like your dad."

"Thanks, Ruby. But…and also, what do you mean it's not my style, I'm a ninja for crying out loud!" He said while pointing at his forehead protector.

 **==At the Audience==**

People who weren't in the loop began to ask as to what the hell is a ninja, and why the kids that joined here late was the reason why they wear those forehead protectors, even though half of them didn't even wrapped it around their heads. Which Blake did read 'Ninjas of Love'. Which any student knew about ninja, is come from that book or game.

"Oh great, now we're probably get asked for sure now, as to how we learned to fight, and where we originated from." Shikamaru muttered groaned.

 **==At the Arena==**

Cardin picked himself back up, and swung down his mace to let a wave of fire go towards the kids, but as luck for him goes.

With Ruby used her new technique to hop over it, and Naruto stood there, and let his chakra protect him.

When the flames died down, as Naruto launched his chakra arm to hold Cardin, while Ruby still in mid air foot planted Cardin in the face, but unknown to Ruby, Naruto's chakra arms can move instinctively, and branch off from the main arm, and smacked Ruby to the opposite directions.

"How's that for being sneaky!" The spiky blond shouted.

"I'll give you that and this!" The short haired redhead called, as she used Crescent Rose in sniper rifle mode, and started launch bullets at Naruto, who had a hard time dodging.

Getting up close, Cardin had enough of the two, got to Naruto, and smacked him in the face with his mace (hey, that rhymed :3), then he chucked his weapon, knocking Ruby's weapon, and tackled her a few feet away.

"Stop treating me like I'm wasn't even here!" Cardin yelled, felt annoying being ignored by the blond ninja-huntsman and shorted redhead huntress.

"It might be from the hit to the face, Ruby. But doesn't Cardin look pretty when he's mad." Naruto said sarcastically causing their friends to chuckle, or laugh a little.

"From this angle, he could be the bell of the ball." Ruby replied joining in Naruto's shenanigans, causing everyone in the stands to laugh now

"That's it! You both are fucking dead!" Cardin yelled, as he rolled to get his weapon, only to pull back from a pair of weird designed knives.

As Naruto toss the tri-prong kunai at Cardin, which it had knocked in upwards which the time itself becomes slower. With the blond fox focus his eye at the kunai to prepared to move.

 **==At the Audience==**

"It looks like mistake." Shikamaru stated. "It seems Naruto will show everyone the most expecting technique."

"You mean that knife had mark on that handle like Naruto's dad?" Jaune asked, remember he seen Naruto's memories about his dad's weapon.

"Yup…but don't blink, you'll missed it." Sasuke said, as he muttered something. "I wonder where did Dope get his hands on the 'Flying Raijin Kunais'?"

 **==At the Arena==**

As the Kunai spins in the air, until Naruto keeps focus his kunai, until seeing Cardin was about attack, and then…

*Flash!*

The onlookers was shocked in surprised along with Ruby was completely startled for seeing Naruto had disappeared and appeared in top of Cardin with a flash of orange light, which the mace-wielder students was shocked of what just happen.

With Yang was shocked for seeing Naruto was fast as Ruby, and even he had learned his father's technique.

"Huttah; kick to the face!" Naruto shouted, as he planted his foot in Cardin's face, and failed to notice Ruby got behind Naruto (before she snapped herself), and leaped frog over him, while giving him a good smack to the back of his skull, along with picking up her weapon.

"You know, you're starting to hurt my feelings a little. Why don't you use the weapon I made, for you." Ruby whined in a playful matter, since Naruto got receive a gift from herself.

"You saw how destructive it can be. Not to mention, I still need to get use to training with it, if that's a more acceptable excuse." The blond answered back.

"And was that your father's technique?" The red highlighted scythe wielder added.

"Yup, I'll tell you after our fight." He replied.

"Fair enough." Ruby replied, shrugged. Which she remember when Naruto had wielded his father's knives, as she notice there is one that Cardin had deflected it. _'I need to be more careful for he will teleport like his dad.'_

Both children went up to each other's face, and picked the serious level up a notch, and Ruby began swinging Crescent Rose in scythe mode, and Naruto took out two pair of the Raijin kunais.

Which Ruby that notice that he came from that armguard, and used them to defend himself from the upcoming blow.

Before Cardin ruined the momentum, and came between the both of them, by swinging down his mace, along with another wave of fire to make his point.

 _'Okay, I'll admit this has gone long enough even for me.'_ Naruto thought. As he discharged on his tri-prong kunais that next to him.

Finally having enough of the fun he was personally having, he decided to throw some shuriken at Cardin, to which he deflected, and used that time to launch his chakra arms once more.

Ruby thought it be perfect to get the jump on Naruto, but forgot he had two arms, like most average people, now with his two captive prey, he slammed their heads together, and set them down, and both began to grab hold of their throbbing head.

When Naruto set them both down, he had them face in the same direction away from him, and proceeded to walk his way closer, and crouched down, and put his hands together with both the index, and middle fingers on each hand pointing outwards.

Everyone in the crowd were wondering as to what the hell is he trying to pull, and got their answer when Naruto shouted.

" **Leaf Village's Most Secret and Sacred Technique…"** As Naruto with covered with a each pair chakra arms allows to made look like Four arms, then formed into dual tiger seals.

*Psk!* - which made them felt constipation and pain.

No sound was made. In fact it seemed as if the entirety of Beacon had gone eerily still. Even the wildlife had stopped moving, as if knowing that some great disturbance in nature had occurred.

 **"Thousand Years of Death!** "

And in that instant everyone's current impression changed. While both Cardin and Ruby were sent flying across the arena screaming in pain, while they held their posteriors, everyone grimaced or frowned.

Grimaced because of the pain those two were suffering, and thankful how they weren't Naruto's victims, frowned because of how vulgar, low, and inappropriate as to the move Naruto had pulled out his ass (serious to whatever, no pun was intended what so ever), but his friends were different.

 **==At the Audience==**

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head in disappointment based on the actions taken from his teammate. Shino was neutral like always. Sasuke sighed, when that for blamed Kakashi to had him to self-learned something SO ridiculous attack.

 _'Damn to hell, Kakashi-sensei…you did had him self-taught about 'that' by you.'_ Sasuke thought, with another sighed.

Temari was frowned with disappointed like the time when he used on Gaara when he was on Bijuu form. Along with a certain dog and toad that had seen it so~ awkward and ridiculous.

Ren and Jaune were silent for the most part, and subconsciously grab their rear ends, and began to have some pity for Cardin. Along with Kankuro for he felt he will be the next victim. And Kiba along with Akamaru was tensed for something like THAT is called attack.

"Didn't see that coming." Kiba said, while covered his backsides.

"Not in the least." Kankuro added. His jaws was still dropped.

"Not in a million years." Chouji said.

With Weiss was jawed dropped, and wanted to rant about something, but couldn't say a thing. Then Blake just scowled, and wanted to say something but the 'cat-caught-her-tongue' (pun totally intended). Pyrrha held a hand to her mouth and was wide-eyed Hinata was blushing big time as to what Naruto did.

With Yang, who she was also shocked, but also saw the moment at hand, began to make it worse.

"My little sister lost her virginity, I'm so~ proud of her! Even if it was anal, now I know that Whiskers likes to be rough!" She comment with a fiend-like grinned, causing Hinata to blush deeper with naughty thoughts in her head, about Naruto then of her.

Before breaking into a nosebleed and fainting; Pyrrha along with the girls began to blush, but blond brawler giggled a little at the thought, Weiss was stammering to think of a way to nag her teammate to death, Blake didn't want to do anything till later on, Temari was on a different expression with half expression.

As the boys took a safe distance away, and were even more silent, for fear of being in a no way but death option situation.

 **==At the Arena==**

While this was going on, Glynda had stepped in, and smacked Naruto on the back of his head.

"Give me a good reason is why I shouldn't go, and expel on the spot!" Glynda growled, seeing her clenched fist, Naruto tapped his fist, and showed her the memory of him being the victim of the same punishment to the technique, and showed her the man was no other than Kakashi.

"I see… And Mr. Uzumaki, was that…"

"Yeah, that my new moves." Naruto replied.

"Well then… The match goes to Naruto, due to Ruby and Cardin being unable to battle." Glynda began to mutter something under breath that was out of ear shot, while Naruto made his way to Ruby.

While Cardin lay in the appropriately named "Face down, ass up" position with a smoking on the backside whimpering in pain, which everyone had seen it, was hilarious, making them laugh at the fallen leader of Team CRNL.

Since they can't laugh at Ruby to point out, because its kinda harsh on the poor innocent red hooded girl.

Before the female professor will head to the police station for questions of Naruto's former teacher about teaching the most ridiculous technique ever, after this.

"I'd be lying if I say, I was sorry. Because the man who did it to me was sure as hell wasn't it." Naruto said while giving Ruby a hand to get up. Which before seeing her getting up on her feet, and rubbing her backside.

"I hate you at the moment!" Ruby huffed as she turned her head away.

Looking at the time, Glynda was surprised as to there being more time then she expected by adjusting her glasses.

 _'Either these children who are ninjas can fight a lot faster, or someone is screwing with the clock system.'_ The blond female professor thought, about them, as she spoke in to called out.

"We have enough time for one more match, and you are all excused for the day, but this time I'll be choosing the next fighters, and they are Hinata and Yang."

Barely getting up from her usual fainting stunt, Hinata was surprise that she is being forced to fight, and even worse, someone who was as wild as Naruto, if he was older, and was born as a girl.

Stepping in the ring, she was face-to-face with Yang, who was in battle stance.

"Hold on, Ms. Hyuga doesn't have any weapons, so take off the gauntlets." Glynda called out, to which Yang took off her weapons the Ember Celica, and tossed them at Ruby.

"You can do it, Hinata!" Kiba cheered at his teammate.

"Begin!"

In the instant that they were allowed to fight, Yang got up Hinata's face, and was ready to knock her lights out, only for Hinata to take a step forward, and palmed her back.

 _'What was that? She didn't do anything but stuck out her palm, and it managed to push me back. Something tells me she's a lot stronger than she looks.'_ Yang thought, who just gained her composure.

"I'll admit you're a lot better than you look, but aren't related to that Neji kid?" Yang asked.

"Yes, we are. We're cousins, why?" Hinata asked.

"Can you both do the same thing with your eyes; by the why what was it called?" The blond brawler said for question and refer about her eyes.

"It's called Byakugan, and yes I can." The Hyuga heiress replied.

"Than don't hold back because now I'm gonna get serious."

Hinata had to think about this, she doesn't want to really hurt a friend, but she doesn't want to get hurt either, in total she activated it.

Seeing as she activated her Byakugan, means Yang can activate her new powers, she stood there until a blast of fire energy surrounded her, and her hair began to stand a little with a little bit of static waving about here, and there.

"Get ready!" She called, Yang had moved a lot faster, and punched Hinata across the field, leaving a mark on her face.

 _'She's both incredibly fast and strong the moment she changed.'_ Hinata thought while she was getting up, only to be literally kicked back down, and across the ring no less.

Hinata was running out of options, and decided that she needs to attack, getting up she charged at Yang, and as blond brawler tried to punch her, she sidestepped, and jabbed 3 spots on her arm.

"What was that?" Yang asked, wondered how did Hinata jabbed her fingers on her arm, making it numb.

"With the Byakugan is active, we can see chakra or aura in this case, and I can see the weak points inside of you, and I can cut off your flow of energy." Hinata replied, explained.

 _'This isn't good, gotta end this.'_ Yang decided to boost her up a little, and looked like she was gonna punched Hinata, but instead she revealed she can double jump like Ruby, and was ready to punch downwards on Hinata.

Yang has a very short attention span, (I would say something like it's a blonde thing, but that would only work for her, and Naruto, because Jaune, and Glynda are also blondes) and forgot that the Byakugan has a complete 360% view, so it surprised her that Hinata did a 180, and looked upwards at her, before double palm thrusting her the stomach, sending her back into the air, and falling in the other direction.

"No…fair." Yang said before passing out.

"The winner Hinata. That'll be all for class today, I wish you students a wonderful rest of the week, also can someone escort Miss Xiao Long to the nurse." Glynda announced. As with Ruby and Blake taking Yang to the Nurse Office, while before she will repaired the arena.

After combat class were over, the rest of the week flew by and eventually the weekend, where more of their usual misadventures will take place.

 **==OVA==**

Back in the World of the Five Shinobi Nations, which since things turn out to be when

A week has gone by, and no report, has been made as to the men of capturing of Sasuke.

As Orochimaru had found Tsunade, and turns out that Jiraiya had found her first and then refused to healed it for she had reason. Which until he was forced to transfer his soul to the next one. Since the Shinigami had devoured his arms.

Which he had no other choice, but until heard of recent news as to Tsunade becoming the 5th Hokage, which he angers Tsunade for had change her mind to return to her village.

But those news were irrelevant compared to hunting down Sasuke.

As he returned, he noticed that one of the life candles were flickering on and off, meaning that one of his Elites were Sakon and Ukon that one of the twins had died, and was wondering what's taking the rest so long.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru mumbled.

"Yes, my lord." The loyal assistant replied for his presence.

"I want you to send Kimimaro." The snake sannin commanded. Which made Kabuto's eyes widen, for sending the best Elite of the Sound 4.

"Kimimaro. But lord-" Kabuto was about to protest about him.

"That is an order Kabuto, I hope to see you go through to it." Orochimaru getting impatient for defied Kabuto's loyalty.

"I…yes sir." He responded, before he was about to deny it, due of his condition.

"And I want a new vessel, right now. Tsunade had refused."

"Yes, M'lord."

After taking the orders from Orochimaru, Kabuto left the chamber to sending the most powerful servant to be send to another world to find the rest of Sound 4 and then Sasuke.

 **==Meanwhile==**

As Kabuto headed down stairs to private underground medical lab, completely sealed to all personal, except to him and Orochimaru.

A figure was laying on the bed, with a cloth covered his eyes, then with a medical equipment to keep him alive to be sure his condition is worst.

"Greetings, Master Kabuto." The weakly Kimimaro replied, while resting in the bed.

"Greetings to you, how are you feeling?" Kabuto asked back, seeing the white haired Elite member.

Kimimaru replied. "I'm still feeling pain, but can I ask why you're here; I know it's not my 2 week check up already?"

"Its not, but there is something would you like to discussed aren't you. Lord Orochimaru wants you to do one last mission." Kabuto replied.

"Is it for the one called Uchiha Sasuke?" He stated questioned about the Last Uchiha, when he heard from him about his rest of the members of the Sound 4 didn't came back for the mission.

"It is." He confirmed.

Once he understand the point as to Kabuto being there, and understands Orochimaru wants to use him one more time, for the biggest mission to his savior, his king, and began to motion sitting upwards, before looking at Kabuto.

It appears to be pale skin, vivid green eyes, two scarlet spots on his forehead and his white hair with a zigzag part on the middle of his head.

"Just tell me where I need to go?"

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Omake)**

 **==A punishment of Kakashi Hatake==**

After the class is over, which Glynda gave some excuse to go to Vale for some other urgent matter for herself. Which the Headmaster were wondered why?

So the answer is that when she will asked Kakashi something when 'teaching' Naruto about such a ridiculous 'attack' during the spar against Ruby and Cardin.

But which Ozpin comments 'I think it was fitting' for something about Naruto's…technique.

As she arrived the police station, which until one of the officers were on lobby, which one of them approaches her.

"May I asked why you're here, Professor Glynda?"

"Yes, I'm looking officer Kakashi." The blond huntress said.

"Why, ma'am?"

"Some…urgent matter."

Which the officer wondered what she wanted to talk to Kakashi.

 **==Minute Later==**

As the same officer arrived with Kakashi in tow, as the silver copy cat spoke. "May I help you, Ms. Glynda?"

"Its about your teachings." She replied, which made him raise his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Let's talk outside in a alley." She replied.

 **==Time-skipped with a *Ting*==**

With the officer had send Kakashi for his death wish, called by Glynda herself. It was turns out, which Glynda give him a lecture for someone that so 'stupid' for teaching kids to used a ridiculous and disturbing 'technique'.

Which the officers didn't bother and/or avoided the wrath of the woman. Which Asuma comment about 'women are troublesome' which it was Shikamaru always said like his father and his clan. Even the chief felt pity for him, when something being lazy when Asuma had a student like that. So he had the best to not get himself involved by the wrath of the savage.

So with that, Glynda heading back to the academy for the day, leaving Kakashi on the alley with a bruises, burn marks and cuts or whip marks from the deputy-headmistress.

Poor Kakashi…he could not teach something like that when during 'bell test'.

 **(Omake Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 13…

Just as I promised. Tsunade cannot heal Orochimaru's arms. Which Jiraiya told her about Naruto's parentage and something else, rather to do so for myself. Well…this is my own version of SSGN.

Since this is quite similar to 'Team Z' by murderdeath21. Seems when after Team 7 and Orochimaru disappeared for sure while they're on the Chunin Exams in second stage. Guess this will be stated that I had read that for years for sure.

It was funny for Naruto had poked Ruby's poor little hole for being so 'rough', as Yang had comment. Seems Kakashi had rubbed it on Naruto for self-taught that move.

Now…on to the review… (sorry, it haven't updated and never used it yet. Which it was standing by.)

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Standing by

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Standing By ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standing By** **### (Remind: 4)**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Ninja tools; Shuriken(s), Kunai(s), Explosive Tags (creative), and steel wires.

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Standing by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

In all honesty I felt it took me very long, and was very time consuming, because it was nothing but filler, and it kinda makes me want to puke, but I will say this much for the next chapter it'll be filler, but a spoiler hint/mentioning of the festival saga. And moving for the next chapter…

Now the next chapter will be: 'Slice of Pizza and Sand of the Mother's Blessing'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/5/2016/3:10pm

 **Finished** : 3/6/2016/7:07pm

 **Published:** 3/10/2016/8:41am


	14. A: Sliced of Pizza & SotMB

**Chapter 14:** Sliced of Pizza and Sand of the Mother's blessing; The story of the Death Game Story

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now…with the combat test went away afterwards (when Naruto did put a ridiculous move on Ruby and Cardin. Seems the little red riding hood had pretty upset about doing something like that when turn it events.

Now…for the group of Leaf Ninja as students had decide to find something to eat for lunch, while in Vale. Since with the blond fox hero had decide to hear the story about that 'Death game' that owned by the Pizza joint.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Jaune x Pyrrha] (Soon), [Ren x Nora] (Soon), [Sasuke x Sakura] (Soon), [Shikamaru x Temari] (Soon), [Kiba x Hinata] (Soon), [Lee x Tenten] (Soon), [Asuma x Kurenai] (Soon), [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina] (Soon), [Kakashi x Human OC] (Soon), [Sun x Ino] (Soon), [Neji x Human OC] (Soon), [Gai x Faunus OC] (Soon), [Kankuro x Human OC] (Soon), [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

Noted: There are others like this one will be reveled.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

Well…this is the 14th chapter for sure…which since this will be interesting for this chapter is updated.

During the last chapter, I did revived a certain someone Naruto and Sasuke had known. So, which you all find out soon.

3/11/2016/6:14am – Then there is a theory about Naruto being an hanyou, when Tobi-Yaza had use a reference? His regeneration will be like Deadpool along with Species series movie (involves with 'lemon'). Which with the other stories that had hanyou and Deadpool xover stories like for sure.

Aware he is an asshole, in the game version that he had two voices in his head. And even crazier then Hidan for sure, and being childish like Obito's 'Tobi-is-a-good-boy' persona.

Well…guess I been watch Deadpool Movie…since watching film copy that which does makes me I'm disliked video copy that on the film to watch there. I will watched the clear and better quality movie.

Never thought, Colossus had ate breakfast while in his form. Also…in the end, notice the fact when Cable? That man turns out he is the future son of Scott Summers, aka Cyclops and Jean Gray, the clone of the original Jean Gray.

3/12/2016/9:46am – Well, before that…I had did read some stories in Fanfiction, and even write a better grammer for sure. So…which material when comes for the line of story. And even found a right material to add some lines.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Archerking038** – It was good one for Ruby and Cardin had been K.O. Guess this is how I did edit the most the part, when comes I had to do.

 **Shadow Joestar** – It was K.O. awesome. So keep review some of my chapters if you had it in mind.

* * *

Now…which it will had me time to thinks some ideas when I had continue to revised and re-write this story to do so, when I had to be done…

But before that…

I want some challenge to create some story for anyone. (Countdown: 2 left)

Naruto and RWBY crossover

This a challenge to see who will make the RWBY and Naruto cross over!

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is the challenge below:

Reading: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)

~~~ Casting ~~~

Team RWBY and JNPR.

:Grammer Requirements:

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"]

* * *

Advised to used Horizontal Line

\/

* * *

 **Inside the Story**

* * *

/\

Advised to used Horizontal Line

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

I will waiting for respond by review this chapter or PM me. Then I will be waiting for any of you had the answer…but…

DAMN IT! STILL NO RESPOND!? HEY ASSHOLE(S)! YOU DIDN'T BOTHER ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE YOU FUCKTARDS! CAN YOU 'PLEASE' IF ANYONE WANTED TO MADE A CHALLENGE! I KNOW YOU NEVER HAD TIME TO DO SO WHEN YOU NEVER GAVE ME A MAIL!

*Frustrating sighed heavily*…guess you made such a HUGE headache! I need some choco-coffee!

Anyway…I need to calm my nerves for sure, if you THINK that you made me completely upset. L

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Week Later – At Beacon==**

After a boring week in school, and got nothing else to do, Teams like SSGN, and HRNS along with Kiba and Akamaru, and Chouji (while Kankuro and Temari decide to remain beacon for some urgent errands) decided to go to Vale, and purchase some new stuff to make them feel like they were home, along with adapting to the stuff they have to offer here.

Before week later back, when Ruby was upset for Naruto doing something like that. Then the next combat test were seeing the rest of the members of Ninja Team SSGN, KAIT, and HRNS;

First is Kiba and Akamaru (which Glynda had curious about the partnership between master and companion), as he defeat one of the members of team CRDL, Russal. Due when Cardin had a problem with his backside when he had some soft pillow and ice-pack for him and some painkillers too.

Which it was easy for had Akamaru to distracted him, then which the students of Beacon had thought that Kiba is like a Faunus like the Academy's Nurse. He uses a 'Beast Clone Jutsu' that transforms into the exact copy of himself, which similar to Blake's Shadow Semblance, then with a finisher with a ultimate attack, the 'Fang Over Fang'.

Never thought a the dog master and his partner were great teamwork, which when Blake wasn't like dogs due of her Faunus heritage, as a cat.

Next is Chouji, against Dove Bronzewing. Poor Dove, he should had not to say a 'F' word in front of Chouji made him upset, which comes of the height. Of course, team RWBY and JNPR were felt sorry for when his ability was extended his limbs and create a giant boulder that slams Dove and flat him like a pancake, which made Nora cheer for she always wanted to team-up with the young chubby boy for wanted smashing things.

So…which made team WBY (minus R for she haven't recovered from the 'fight') and JNPR made a mental note for never say 'Fat' to Chouji, considered a taboo. Which SSGN, Kiba and Akamaru, and HRNS had known about Chouji for some time.

Next is Kankuro and Sky Lark, since it was usual as always when he was defeated by the anyone had his semblance that his ability was puppetry, he had his 'Crow' to strangled him to death when had hid himself in the wrapping, and even notice there is a bit a sand on that puppet of his.

Which Glynda question that why he had a same ability as Gaara, so Kankuro explained that he and his older sister had a bit manipulate sand like their little brother, turns out they're born from the same father, so which the blond deputy-headmistress nod understand, and along with explanation of the puppets were like tools and weapons, even they're armed with them.

Then Kanakuro had planning to modified his puppets' arenals with a help of Ruby and Weiss, there are the experts there; one is weapons, and other is Dust. Now, next is Temari; she had faced the another student, he was same as when she fought Tenten with her giant folding fan, that creates a gush of wind that cuts him with a minor injured.

Which the Ninja team explained to RWBY and JNPR about their capabilities of semblances.

Next is Shino, when he uses his 'Parasite Insects' that devours depends Aura or Chakra. Which the girls felt creepy for him that uses bugs as weapons or something that which until Shikamaru explained about Shino's clan had many bugs lived inside of any of them, like their hives.

With Weiss, of course felt disgusted about Shino's clan had contains bugs inside of their bodies. So, which any of them were female to reproduced more and more.

Then there is Shikamaru about he had manipulated anyone by using his shadow which forcibly to drop the weapon that results to declared the typical Nara is a winner, and lastly Gaara did not killed anyone when he is no longer a Jinchuuriki, so as one of the student weren't too tough to beat, which he uses sand as weapon when anyone had witnessed about Gaara's ability. Before his opponent that was about hit him, but somehow the sand itself move on its own like an Auto-pilot.

With the combat test is over, so which taking their day-off when the classes his over. Now the students had their time off to having for the next class when its over…

Now…with that was weekend, so students will had their freetime…

"Alright guys, here's the plan, we'll go to QDLC for a few hours, and kickback a little, then we'll eat at." Naruto announced, excited to got back there for some stuff that he had enjoy it, during the 'Itachi Incident', followed by when the Sound 4, the henchmen of Orochimaru arrived.

"Naruto, calm down. Besides who put you being the leader to this day." Shikamaru stated about Naruto's position.

"We got top priorities that can't wait tomorrow. Now as WE agreed, we're going to purchase some home, and electrical appliances followed by us going to lunch at a place we can all agree too." Neji listed, while joining in the snubbing of their blonde friend.

 **==In Beacon==**

After some convincing with Sasuke, Naruto was able to make a copy of the key for their training room, and give it to team RWBY and JNPR, who are right now practicing formation strategy, and naming it.

"Pyrrha, ready?" Ruby asked, prepared to used the team attack with her scythe-rifle readied.

"Ready!" The long redhead acknowledge, with her Miló and Akoúo̱ were armed up.

In an instant Pyrrha threw her weapon in javelin mode at a dummy, but at the same time Ruby was running at the same speed at thrown projectile. Once the javelin hit its target, there were 3 quick slashes, and the dummy was now in pieces, along with Ruby naming their formation.

"Red Habanero."

"Aw, I think it's so cute you would name something that powerful after Naruto's mom, just to get his attention." Yang cooed from the sides, before she heard that team attack, which made Ruby frowned and turn her head away on her sister's face from what she heard Naruto's name.

"Hmph, I wouldn't do anything to get that jerk's attention" Ruby pouted.

"Then why is it called the Red Habanero?" Pyrra asked, curiously.

"Because she had red hair like me, and Pyrrha, and was known as a powerful women of destruction. In fact I'm renaming it to the Crimson Demon."

"No way." Everyone on the sidelines said in unison, rejecting Ruby's rename it.

"Hey, I didn't ask for guys' opinion." Ruby whined.

"You don't need to." Everyone said again in perfect unison. Which made Ruby sighed frustrated.

"Besides that doesn't suit a cutie like you." Yang teased.

"Whatever, we can name it later on. Right now, we gotta practice some more." Ruby replied, as she thought with a angry look. _'Like I want to do anything for that jerk.'_

 **==At the Random Bar==**

It had been a week, with Kimimaro hasn't found a trace of his teammates anywhere, since his arrival at Remnant, and decided to rest up at the nearest bar, and try to get some more info. Once he entered and ordered a drink, 2 men approached him, and asked him to step outside.

"What business do you both have with me?" Kimimaro asked.

"We're the police, and you're under arrest." One of the officers called out and prepared to took out some hand-cups, as his partner prepared to took out his firearm.

"May I ask why?"

"You're in suspicion of being part of a gang of wanted criminals that are at large, now make this easy, and come along." The second officer ordered.

Finally getting a more clear information as to what he wants to know, Kimimaro began to motion his hands upwards, before pointing all 10 fingers at the officers, and filling them with bones.

Only one of them died, while the other layed there limp holding his shoulder, and attempting to reach his gun, but was stop when he saw what was a sword made of bones being pointed directly at his face.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know, and I'll might consider letting you live another day."

 **==In Vale – Downtown==**

Today, Naruto can dub it was boring for the most part, because all they did was purchase 2 couches, a 48' TV, a laptop, and a lamp. The only good thing that he said was fun buying were reusable chopsticks for everyone, and going in to buy everyone music of their choice, which he had to pay. Since they wanted to bring the couches by deliver to Beacon?

But…until the ninja group had it covered for complained to carried new things…until Naruto got it under control…which a certain blond knucklehead had made something useful when he had his parents' knowledge…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"Alright, dope. What is it this time for calling us here?"_

 _Sasuke had questioned Naruto about something, while he and the rest of team SSG(N), KAIT, and HRNS were gathered. Before they're planning to go to Vale for some stuff to buy until weekends._

 _"Well…during the time I had theory that fact we still had chakra in our systems. Which I had manage to create some Paper bombs." Naruto replied, as he is the only member of the generation learned 'Sealing Arts'. Naruto had manage got the materials for remake the explosive tags, if possible to wrapped around in the handle of a kunai, and then making a ball for sure._

 _"Yeah, true." Shikamaru comment, which he admitted about Naruto being studied, which he had a thought if the blond knucklehead had his father's knowledge, but his mother's personality._

 _"Well…which the fact I had show you this." Naruto had took out a scroll (not a phone)._

 _"Its that a storage scroll?" Temari asked. "No offence, since any of us cannot completely gain about to gain our chakra, which our level wasn't really necessary."_

 _"Maybe…"Naruto replied, as he place it in the table and unrolled it; seeing the normal sealing storage seal; which notice there is a small glyph which links it, and place a object it was quite useful, but a kunai._

 _"Well…here it goes."_

 _As he place form a hand on the square besides the large circle which connects to the, then suddenly the seal glows, which erupts a white smoke, as it fades, hoping Naruto had success it. Which made everyone were about the fact the kanji appeared on the center of the scribbled circles with a kanji 'kunai'._

 _"As the fact, when I had seal the Kunai…so I had someone volunteer to unseal it."_

 _"And how can be so sure?" Gaara asked. "We need anyone to test it out, see if this will unsealed the kunai."_

 _"That's were I came in." A female tone, which they turn to see the academy's nurse entered the room._

 _"Nurse Reina?"_

 _"I help Naruto for the theory, since I am the only person to see if this storage scroll works by Aura, the same way as Chakra, that world were you kids came from." Reina replied. "I had a bit problem for carrying some stuff, when until Naruto help me out."_

 _"Can you tell how, Ms. Reina?" Chouji asked._

 _With the dog-faunus walk towards the storage scroll, while the kanji seal is still in placed her hand on the same spot, until a poof of smoke erupts and reveals to be the same kunai that he had sealed._

 _"Holy…" Kiba disbelief, staring at the seal, as he quickly turn to the blond fox. "Did you…"_

 _"How?" Kankuro asked._

 _"I manage had a theory about to create some storage scroll…so there is no way to complained for sure…and I had someone will help me to create an conversation of chakra to Aura. So that way we can carry so many stuff without complained." Naruto explained._ **(1)**

 _As Reina joined in and explained. "We manage to test it out, since I had been a great help to Naruto, which of course, place a small glyph that he had study with the glyphs from the Schnee's semblance. So he had perfected the Aura version of the storage scroll with the combination of chakra."_

 _"Guess it was success. But those were just a prototype." Naruto stated._

 _"I see…so its just a prototype for the Aura-based storage scroll." Sasuke said._

 _"Yup…with that chakra problem got away, which we can still use chakra for sure." Naruto replied, declared the named._

 _"Well…guess you are the most troublesome blond that I had ever known." Shikamaru comment._

 _"And even the most unpredictable surprising knucklehead." Sasuke added._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Now, that Naruto had create 12 scrolls for each of them and along with Reina got 1 too, so he will make more and ever. Which he needs to get more supplies for the storage rune scrolls, and explosive tags. Which they admitted about those storage scrolls were useful, which everyone that used to run the shop were surprised for someone had stored sealed any items that they had.

Right now, they're all talking about where to go for lunch, and he's being stubborn to eat at the noodle stand he went to last weekend.

"I still think we should go to that noodle stand that I went there at last weekend." Naruto complained for suggesting to going there.

"I swear to god, if you bitching about us going there, one more time, I am going to make sure that your ass ends up in the hospital this time around." Sasuke yelled, annoyance for the blond teammate of his for eating wok noodles.

"Troublesome. I can't believe they got no decent barbeque joints out here." Shikamaru grumbled, since he never get a distant bbq since he and his teammates, along with Asuma-sensei to ate there.

"Great~, guess Vale didn't had that joint." Chouji groaned about there are no Barbeque restaurant like Yakiniku-Q. As he made a mental note. _'If I made my OWN barbeque restaurant here in Vale…that means I will had my own business.'_

"What do you guys crave?" Shino quipped, suggesting.

"Personally I wouldn't mind having some ribs or a burger, but such a drag, every burger place we passed is overcrowded." Shikamaru stated about there are so many crowd about any restaurant.

"Can I make a suggestion as to where we should eat?" Lee asked, stated for suggestion.

"Shoot." The lazy said.

"Why not over there."

Everyone turned to see that Lee was pointing at a place called Club Vegan, and much to everyone's discussed, Naruto saw it as the devils den and Chouji had a gut feeling, Lee's suggesting is a bad karma and Kiba and Akamaru were silent starting at that place.

Then Neji had a feeling if he knew Lee's 'inner strength', he still remember that time that certain 'incident'.

"…Say Naruto, where did you say about this noodle stand was?" Shikamaru asked changing the subject, with a blank look.

"And take us to it, now." Chouji added.

"What's wrong with Club Vegan, it'll be good for us in more than one way." Lee complained.

"Out of everyone here, I wouldn't mind biting into a tomato. But we came here to eat something our own age. Be my guest, and drag Naruto along with you if you guys wanted rabbit food, but I'll be damned if we eat there, or let Naruto win." Sasuke said with another suggestion and explained.

Which made the Nara genius had a point about if they find a suitable restaurant to eat, then Naruto will won this round.

"Hinata, can you please use your Byakugan and search us a place that looks good enough to eat." Shikamaru asked, the lavender-eyed heiress, and he added. "And doesn't have a huge crowded line."

"On it." She replied.

In the instant she activated her Byakugan Hinata began searching far, and wide, and found a pizza joint with a sign in the top.

"Hey, I see a place called 'Excalibur's Pizza', its open, but somewhat its empty." She said, informed the boys.

"Alright, let's give it a shot, if it's a crap, then we can leave there." Shikamaru ordered, statement.

"Still to say, we should eat at the noodle joint." Naruto mumbled under his breath, only to get whacked across the head by Sasuke with his hand rubbing at the spot here he got hit. "The hell was that for, you bastard?"

"Don't think I didn't hear what you said dumbass, as punishment you're paying." The Emo sneered.

"I was gonna pay for it anyways, you cheapskate."

While the 2 rivals bicker, they saved themselves time, as they finally made it to the place.

 **==Entered the Excalibur's Pizza==**

"Well, here it is." Lee said stating the obvious. Upon entering they notice that the place had some pretty good lighting for being empty, it had booths along the wall, and tables down the row, and on the right side of the wall at the end, was both the salad bar and soda machine.

"Welcome to Excalibur's Pizza, how may I help you?" The one guy working there asked for the customers' order.

"Hi, me and my friends would like two large pizzas one of cheese, and one of pepperoni, and 10 drinks." Naruto ordered, listed.

"And if its okay to had my dog eat here with an extra plate? Surely, he'll behave and won't cause any trouble." Kiba added, as the owner notice a puppy on the floor, then gaze at him.

"You may, but if your dog does, take him outside." The employer replied getting a nod from Kiba, as shift his eyes on Naruto, and asked. "Would that be for 'Here' or 'to go'?"

"'Here', please." The blond replied.

"Alright, that's gonna be 102 solid. I would like to warn you guys it's gonna take about 45 minutes to an hour due to us being short on staff, so if you would like to return between those time frames, your order should be ready." He informed.

The group were about to agree to those conditions, but on the corner of Naruto's eye, he saw the arcade room.

"That's fine, but I think we'll chill here, and play over at the arcade you have." The blonde replied, explained.

"That's a first in a long time, not many kids play vintage games these days." The employer comment.

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds like fun."

"Vintage is another way to say old, but it's fancier." Shikamaru explained to which Naruto stuck his tongue out to lazy boy.

 **==Excalibur's Pizza – Arcade Room==**

Once they entered inside, anyone who hasn't been Naruto were amazed by the game machines they had compared to the ones they had at home.

Out of all the games to play there were 4 machines to played:

The first one being the largest seemed to be a side scroller shooter game, and being allowed 4 players at a time, called 'Steel Snail'. **(2)**

The next one seemed to be a multi-game set between 2 games, and could hold up to 2 players, of soccer or a space shooter.

The next game was also allows 2 player, but was a fighting game called 'Street Brawlers'.

And the last one was a little off, do to it having 3 of the 4 player buttons, and joy stick being removed, but it still looked playable, and was called 'XRON'. **(3)**

Deciding to ignore the last game all together, they went to play the other games that were available, until they were notice that their pizza was ready. And then Kiba took a piece and place it on a plate then put it in the floor, so Akamaru allows to eat it.

Upon taking the first bite everyone was in bliss with a different expressions on their minds:

The brains of Naruto and Chouji inside their head was exploded from the taste. And Hinata and Neji's eyes widen then their eyeballs pop out and fall onto the table or floor. **(4)**

Sasuke and Shikamaru's mental mind had a sparks and flash of lightning storm with sound backgrounds. And lastly is Kiba, Lee and Akamaru's mind had a volcano erupts within their minds.

"It's the taste of the gods!" Lee exclaimed.

"It's the taste of victory." Sasuke added.

"Its better then when we had in a barbeque stand." Chouji added, getting a nod agreed by Shikamaru. Until they heard a sighed, that hoping to be Akamaru with happy expression and laying on the floor, that notice a bite mark on the pizza that he ate that results that he was satisfied.

"It's like Ichiraku had a twin brother, and made the same thing but with tomato sauce, bread, and cheese." Naruto praised, only to get back handed by Sasuke. "Hey, what gives!"

"For mentioning ramen at a pizza joint ass." The Uchiha scolded.

"Well at least I know that you kids got a taste." The owner comment.

"Thanks Mister...um-"

"Keno Larson, or plain Keno, will do." He said with a smile. **(AN: Named from TMNT 1991)**

"So Keno, what gives about this place?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Keno asked back.

"I can tell you're an honest and hard working man. These pizzas are great, and you offer genuine service, and entertainment, but what I want to know is, what happen to everyone else?"

Taken aback by a question that seemed to have majorly effects Keno, he just sighed, and looked at the other direction. When he explained to anyone about this place is looked emptied when no one is ever other to go there.

"To be honest, not many people come here, because of modernization." Keno stated.

"Care to explain?" Neji asked, which Kiba and Akamaru was curiously about this restaurant is look empty, when many people didn't bother to come here in the first place.

Keno begun his story about this shop from very beginning. "Well you see, when I first opened, it was the only pizza place in Vale for 35 years. At some point or another, cheap, barely edible franchised pizza's came in. It was so bad at first, until they started house call delivery, and I refuse to be apart of it, because that's not how you're suppose to eat pizza."

"How does someone eat pizza then?" Kiba asked, before he stepped in.

"You eat it surrounded by friends and/or family. And have a great time, and actually talk, while enjoying great pizza, which was why I denied the idea of free delivery."

Out of everyone, Keno's words has touched Naruto the most, because the only other people, who would say the same thing, and follow that same belief would be Teuchi and Ayame back at home, speaking of Naruto.

 **==With Naruto – At the Arcade Room==**

As the blond was already done, and while everyone else continued to eat, he decided to make his way back to the arcade. Upon entering back, he decided to head, and try out VRON, and just as he was about to put a 1 Green Lien into the machine, before he his favorite 'Froggy' wallet. **(5)**

"Don't do it!"

Turning his head around, Naruto saw Keno with concern in his eyes along with begging with his head shooking.

"What gives?" Naruto asked Kano for wondering why he had stopped him for trying to play that arcade.

"Well… I might as well come to clean with you." Keno stated, as he sighed and then begun to tell Naruto everything the reason this restaurant was went completely silent.

"As you know…why anyone never came to this restaurant that I had owned." Keno stated, as he begun to Naruto the whole story. Then he turn at that game.

"About 5 years ago, business was starting to get a little slower like I said. So I thought that maybe if adding a new game to the arcade room, maybe I'll attract some new customers. When I found 'XRON', I got it for free from a man called 'Flynn', who insisted that I allow my customers try it out, so naturally I said 'yes', but little did I know that's when my problems would start."

"When I first released to the public, a young man came in who was a regular, and was a proud huntsmen-in-training, and I knew because he would ditch class at the local academy, and come here every other day, anyways I told him about the new game, and asked if he would like to try it."

"So what happened?" Naruto asked.

"What happened next was I'd make his usual, and he would play in the arcade, followed by me telling him that his pizza was ready, but when I came in that turns out he was gone, and the buttons and joy stick to player one, so I assume he was angry, and broke the game, and was to ashamed to ever bring his face back here again. About a few months later another would come, but a girl this time, and this time around I saw the cause of it."

"Wait, what did you see?" Naruto asked about that next.

"When I came by to tell her to be careful, in a flash she disappeared, along with the set for player 2." Keno answered.

"And you still have that damn machine lying around, so some more people can disappear. Why the hell didn't return it, or do something to get those people out of there." Naruto stated.

"And you think I didn't thought of that." Keno replied.

Naruto sure as hell didn't know what to think, but now understands, why the hell no one comes hear that often, and was ready to go back, and tell his friends that they're never coming back here, and reported Keno to the police.

That explains this restaurant was completely look pretty silenced like it was deserted when Keno was in there, this is why anyone avoided and then the rumors were massive too.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't tell your friends or call the police?" Keno said solemnly.

"And give me a good reason why I shouldn't?" The blond challenged.

"Because all those kids will die." Keno replied, declared.

"What!" Naruto eye's widen in shocked for the sudden story about if the game is look dangerous, and the main reason why many people never come into this restaurant.

"When I confronted Flynn for the second time to take back his machine and free those kids, he said he couldn't do anything, and not to unplug the game otherwise those currently trapped, will forever be erased from existence, and die."

"So in-return for leaving me the machine to be plugged in, and leave it running, he would pay for the electric bill, and make sure there is never to had no power shortage here. Hell, if I tried to go in, and personally save them by myself, but the damn machine wouldn't let me, but that was the least of my problems."

"How so?" The blond said, furrowed his eyebrows wanted more about this.

"The last one to be caught had a lot more people who cared for her, and when suspicion rose about her whereabouts, people assume I did something, and people began to not come here so much."

"About 2 years ago, another fellow arrived, and I was so overjoyed that I had a new client that I forgot to close the arcade room, so when he went to the back to play the game he also vanished in the game."

"And finally. the rumors spread and people stopped coming here, and my employees began to quit left and right, and only huntsmen who are from out of town, and only wanted to catch a quick bite, or people oblivious to the disappearance's ever come here now a days." Keno finished.

Naruto had completely understand now, and feels bad for the guy, who is cursed, and beckon with something he has no control of, and has to sleep with the guilt of it every night for the rest of his life.

"I'll have you to know that I'm a huntsmen, Keno. And I swear to you that one day, I'll go in there, and save those kids, even if it's on my last dying breath, and that's a promise, so believe it, ya'know!" Naruto promised along with his signature grin.

"If you do this, I'll forever be in your debt, um…"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, future huntsmen, and your hero for the job."

Naruto had promised Keno, since he cannot turn and never broke any of them, and went back to join everyone, who were already finished eating, but leaving 2 slices left for Temari and Kankuro as a take-out.

"Yo, what took you so long?" Sasuke asked for the blond, before notice he went somewhere like went to the Arcade room.

"Its nothing, by the way. Let's find a place that sells video games." Naruto said to change to cover his story.

"That's the last thing we need, something that's loud, annoying, time consuming, and takes up a lot of space, and we already got you for all of that." The black-haired boy muttered mocking tone.

"What!? Gaara, quickly put sand in his pants."

"Later." The Sand-user replied.

As they all motioned out the door, Keno couldn't help but shed a tear with a smile. _'Naruto thank you for reassuring some hope in this old man's heart.'_

 **==Elsewhere in Vale==**

Kimimaro had killed two police officers in cold blood afterwards, before they upper handed, and was trying to find a way to hide his trail.

 _'Damn, the last thing I need is attention when it isn't needed_.'

Out of his thoughts he spotted an abandon apartment, and took it as his base to hide. Upon entering he was met by 2 other men, who were homeless, and drunk.

"ey hooza't?" The first drunk asked.

"ey buddy, git teh fak outta eer!" The second drunk shouted.

Unfortunately these men deaths fallen under the classic wrong place, wrong time, as they now lay limp, and smelled even worse, with holes in their chest.

 **==At Beacon Academy==**

Naruto had purchased himself a game system and some games (that sealed in his new prototype storage scroll), during which he was having a conversation as to talking about stuff they had missed back at home, and realized that they were suppose to celebrate the 'Tanabata Festival' back at home.

And Gaara made proposed they celebrate it here, even if it's a small party between them as friends, to which everyone agreed, so he went off, and buy supplies to prepare, before heading back to the academy.

"So, we're seriously gonna celebrate the Tanabata festival between the 8 of us." Shikamaru asked. "Except Chouji or anyone in our home?"

"What's up with your ass, I would normally see you and Chouji have a kickass time together." Naruto retorted.

"True, but this is usually fun with the whole town." The lazy boy said.

"Need I remind you that me and Gaara never did get a chance to celebrate it properly, so this is kind a redemption to both of us." Naruto said.

"I don't care what you two do, I'm gonna train." Sasuke scoffed, as the blond called out.

Which made Naruto tensed, and called out his friend. "Hold up, I'm joining you!"

 **==With team RWBY and JNPR==**

They spent their whole day training, and it was well worth it. They all grew closer as friends, and stronger as a team, and decided it would be best to head out and eat dinner with Ren setting some pancakes that he can make.

But what they didn't expect was when exiting the door, they were face-to-face with Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee.

Looking at the opportunity; with Yang ushered drag everyone out, and pushed Naruto in alone with Ruby, and lock them from the inside.

"The hell, what gives!?" Sasuke snarled.

"Relax, emo avenger. I'm only speeding up the process of Naruto and my sis to get along on a better note." Yang explained.

"Or more like get your sister to perform first degree murder." Blake quipped stated about her prediction about Yang's idea was a bad one…well…maybe.

"Oh, come on, how bad can it be." Yang replied, with her hand wave down.

Until Neji spoke in to informed them, before activate his bloodline ability to see through of what is going on.

"Ruby just pulled out a claymore. Well, a sword at least, and also has Naruto cornered." Neji explained while in Byakugan mode.

"Oh crap." Yang chuckled, nervously about that statement. As until Kiba heard it along with Akamaru, which he stepped in and clap his hands in front of him with a slight prayer. Which made team WBY and JNPR wondered.

"Naruto…you're my good friend. May Kami blessed you." Kiba prayed his friend's fate.

 **==Meanwhile – With Gaara and Weiss==**

Not wanting to stick around for the ending Weiss had messaged Gaara to meet her out at front of the school, for their weekly night out.

In the past few weeks, since their first night, it had became a ritual to both Weiss and Blake to be with someone who understands where one another is coming from, and lately they've been aggressive towards getting Gaara's attention, yet they don't know why.

An example would be about 2 nights ago, where Weiss had decided to dress up as a French maid, and brought a tray of cookies for him, or the night before where Blake decided to wear skin tight leather clothes, and used her cat like instincts to move seductive like around him, along with acting like the cat she is.

This had became a recent pattern for the past week, and each time the girls take their night, and dress, and act like so, they don't know why they got a type of jealousy, and heart ache for Gaara, when the other girl is with him that night, and couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey Gaara." Weiss called out.

"Hey." He replied, greeted the white-haired heiress.

"So… How was your time in Vale?" The heiress asked.

"It was nice." Gaara shrugged. "We got stuff for our rooms to make it more comfortable, and some lunch at a pizza place."

"That sounds like fun, by the way, what's with the bag?" She asked, before notice the bag on his hands.

"Oh, it's for a little party we're gonna throw." Gaara shrugged, took out some supplies.

"What's the party for?" She asked.

Gaara began to explain that they're going to be celebrating a holiday back in their world called the 'Tanabata Festival', but since they couldn't turn it to a full on festival, a party has to do, and asked if she and everyone they know want to take part of, but which made Weiss had a better idea.

"Gaara, may I make a proposition." She said stated about something in mind.

"I'm listening."

"How about tomorrow, we both want go and tell Ozpin about this, and see if we can get the whole school involvement." Weiss made a suggestion.

"Why?" The redhead boy wondered.

"It's not often that you celebrate a holiday from a different part of the galaxy every day." She answered.

"True. Alright, let's tell him tomorrow."

 **==Back with Naruto and Ruby==**

For the past 20 minutes, following Gaara and Weiss; with Ruby had been relentlessly been trying to find any means to kick Naruto's ass, while Naruto juked any to all painful blows, while at the same time trying to talk some sense into her.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" He asked while dodging an arrow. "Stop it, Ruby!"

While this time avoiding an on slaught of throwing knives, as Naruto told her to calm down with his hands in-front of the red-hooded scythe wielder. "I don't want to had result in hurting you."

"Then, you should have thought about it, before you go and violate me!" She yelled tearfully, along with attempting to pelt him with copper pellets of a sub-machine BB gun, firing at him.

 **==At Outside of the Training Room==**

While that was going on, Neji was explaining word by word of what's taking place, while Pyrrha had to keep the door down. Which Sasuke tapped his foot for he looked upset.

"HOW MUCH LONGER ARE THEY GONNA KEEP SCREWING AROUND!?" Sasuke yelled getting impatiently.

"Calm down, it shouldn't be to long now." Yang said calmly. "I swear, if I gotta wait for an hour, I'm challenging you the next week in Combat Class."

 **==Back to Naruto==**

Starting to get tired, with Ruby plopped and dropped the sword she was holding, then lay down on her knees.

"I hate you still, ya know." Ruby stated not even looking at Naruto, taking the opportunity at hand, Naruto went down to her eye level, and looked at her.

"Come on, I said I was sorry." He said, apologized to the short red-highlighed girl.

"And you said that if you were, then you wouldn't have pulled THAT on me!" Ruby began bursting into tears now.

 _'Crap, I really screwed things up this time_. _'_ Naruto thinks, about thought back he had remembered during the combat test. He felt shame for the stunted he had pulled.

"Ruby, I know there's nothing I can say or do to make it up. Except offer you revenge on me, and I know now that I screwed up our bond and trust, and I swear that if I gotta earn back your trust on my death bed, then so be it."

Ruby had finally stopped crying, and looked at Naruto, who was sincerely sorry, and realized now that she can't be mad at him forever. "Naruto…"

"Yeah?" Naruto respond.

"I forgive you."

"Wait, really?" He surprised.

"Yes, really. But I'm gonna hold you to that revenge offer." Ruby said. Which made Naruto smiled, and also add a mental note for not used that 'technique' on girls next time.

"Alright, fair enough."

Having their problems fix, they both proceeded to embrace each other in a hug, and like on their date, their hearts began to skip a few beats, and turned a little red in the face.

"Let's leave before Yang blackmails us to do another three way date." Naruto said, for this statement about Yang will pulled another blackmail.

"Agreed." Ruby replied, as Naruto flinched for he had something in mind.

"Hey, Ruby."

"Yeah?" She respond, as she saw Naruto took out a tri-prong kunai and gave it to Ruby. "Whenever happens, toss it something so I can save you when that happens."

Which Ruby was recognized what that knife can do, it only a user can teleport where his kunai was landed.

So without hesitated, as Ruby take it, and place it in her ammunition pouch. As she added. "Can you place a mark, like your dad had the mark on your mom?"

"Sure, where?" Naruto responded. As Ruby gesture at the back of her neck. "Yosh, I will mark it over."

With Naruto had his armguard's glove hand place it on the back of Ruby's neck, which her style is short haircut, then he channel his chakra on his hand was place on her neck, as it fades and removes it, it reveals the mark of the Flying Thunder God.

"Done. Shall we go?"

Ruby nodded replied, as she and Naruto went to the door to unlock it for everyone to get in, letting anyone know the problem is fixed.

 **==OVA==**

When Weiss finally returned from her time with Gaara, she was surprise to seeing Blake were up and reading (depends novels or studies), and asked how'd it went between Naruto and Ruby, to which she said it went a lot smoother than she thought.

Finally had enough, both girls decided to call it a night, and unknown to them they'd be visit by someone important tonight.

 **==In Blake's Dreamscape==**

Upon being in her dream, Blake realized that it was night time, and she was in the middle of a sand storm.

"What gives, what happened to my dreams of the White Fang finally crumbling? Weiss giving out a personal pardon, and compensation to the faunus, and all of us coexisting together?" She asked out loud.

"Aren't you forgetting one more thing in your dreams." A voice of a women said who was being formed by the sand. She manifested with a color that appeared to be had shoulder-length, sandy-brown hair which framed her kind-looking face, and indigo-coloured eyes.

"Who are you?" The cat faunus asked, never seeing someone entered her dream before.

"I'd asked first, child."

"I don't think I am." She replied.

"I'm surprise at both of you. Not only do you not see your actions in front of you, but also you haven't had dreams about my son, shame." The women said.

"Your son…?" Blake wondered, as she notice a sand that surrounds her, which realized that looks familiar. "Wait, sand, your son...that means…"

"Yes, I'm Gaara's mother, Karura. Hi." That women reveal to be Gaara's mother, Karura.

Blake had seen a lot since the shinobi had arrived, but she would've never thought that she would end up meeting Gaara's mother. So she had to asked. "Does Gaara know you can talk to us in via mind telepathy?"

"Between us all the time, but with you is something he's unaware of." Karura stated.

"But why?" Blake asked her.

"I'll get to the point, for a long time Gaara was robbed of love, robbed from me to give it to him, so when I noticed that you had started to get close to him, I decided to take it to a new level." Karura said, sadden about how her son robbed by anyone in their village, after she died in child-birth.

"What do you mean?"

"Gaara knows the love between friends, especially one such as Naruto, and who would've guess it would be someone just like him, when the chances they'd actually meet would be one out of over 9000. What he doesn't know is love between another person he can start a family with."

Hearing that about starting a family with Gaara put a tinge of pink on Blake, but quickly refrained from the thought, she replied. "I'm honored that you think of me-"

"Glad that you understood, because as of officially now, you have my blessing to date my son." Karura smiled.

As Blake asked Karura for question about something. "Before you go, how did you managed to talk with me?"

"Remember that little box made of sand I made for you? Well it carries a piece of me, including my mind. Until then, for good luck, and take care of my son." Karura answered and explained.

"And also be sure to gave my other children Temari and Kankuro…they need redemption."

So with that, Karura was faded, then Blake had pushed back to return to the reality…

 **==In the Real World==**

Weiss and Blake shot their eyes open, as to the experience they both had and understood now, why each girl was competitive for Gaara, and with the blessing from his mom, they promised to make Gaara their own.

As both Weiss and Blake think the same thought for determent. _'Don't worry, Mrs. Karura…I will take care of Gaara.'_

 **==At the World of Ninja==**

 **(AN: With Shinigami had allow to revived the person offer by a bijuu, since just like reincarnation to be reborn from another world. But in exchange their soul to the reaper and revived one person and then transplant their energy source to turn into Hanyou like Naruto does. Just like Rinne Tenshi. Which of course…just like some stories called 'Naruto: Scythe Wielder' and 'Of Foxes and Snowflakes'.)**

With the Yin soul of Kurama, the Nine tailed Fox had send the large pulse of chakra when Shinigami had requested.

Which he sends the message to all the Jinchuuriki or those are any bijuu were released when it will be revived til 3 years ahead. Which any of the bijuu had a change of plans for sure. Which the pieces of the souls of the fox itself were send around the nations.

With a certain blond women from the Cloud village heard the call from her 2 tailed beast about she wanted for a new start, which she was told by a nine tailed fox that been disappeared along with the one-tailed, which means she found the solution for going away from her abused life. But, by judging the numbers, so the fox's spirit added by 3 more, when she had two tails, which make it 5.

Which the two-tailed cat told them about the portal leads to the new start that means they can't go back…forever…so which her Jinchuuriki didn't care, so she wanted to go to new start. Which she had brought her closes friends that she had and left this world without a trace. Then the jinchuuriki of the eight tailed had decide to remain in the village for sure.

Then, there is a giant turtle with 3 tails felt the pulse that means he and his former host wanted the next start, so he did manage to revived the soul of someone that a certain blond fox knew when Shinigami had it covered. So which made it clear for the youngest boy that had been send for the new start. And a perfect candidate for being the new Jinchuuriki.

Next is the Jinchuuriki of 4 and 5 aware the message. Since in the Stone Village had send a team to retrieve them. As the gorilla and the dolphin-horse had gave their chakra to them which they will made their new start as well, receive message from the soul of the fox as well. So…they vanished the same way as the two-tailed jinchuuriki.

Then there is the jinchuuriki of the six-tailed were wondered the Land of Water, due he was hunted by the ANBU were still under hiding. Until before the same way as the jinhchuuriki of 2, 3, 4 and 5 had decide to be sent to another world for the message they receive by the death god and the yin-soul of the nine-tails. He hear a rumor or news at the Leaf Village about the disappearance of the blond knucklehead, and even the Sand Village's jinchuuriki as well…

Which a certain heiress when her guardian had told her to runway in her village to be sure to never fall the wrong hands that she had something important to her clan. So her self-proclaimed master wanted to get a new start, as she can't refuse and turn back. As her guardian told her to good luck for her new start, along with her master.

And now…with they disappeared without the trace…seems the ANBU from Mist, and a group were completely upset for they are all gone…

Then next is a mint-haired girl had the same way when her lucky number 7 got a message, as she told her tenant for why? Because he explained to her about wanted a new start in lifetime. So which she of course when her village leader that closes to her a brother, so she made her decision to leave away from anyone other in this village called 'Waterfall Village'. So she will disrupted the balance of the military power.

Now…she and her lucky left that exchange his soul and gave his power to her. Then another vanished in thin air WITHOUT a trace…

With all of the jinchuuriki of any number of the tailed beast were vanished, which the village of the different country sending best trackers to find any of them. Until unaware for the certain leader of the organization had became so furious about when his 'spy' had reported about all the vessels of the beast were vanished, it turns out the same way the vessel of the 1-tailed and 9-tailed beast were vanished.

Now that their plans were completely foiled and ruined by SOMEONE had told any of them about this turn-in events…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 14…

That's done for sure. Since thank Masashi Kishimoto and the developers had the names that had been updated for Gaara's mother along with Rasa. Guess for now that which I will updated it, before revised this version of the story from the Original SSGN. Things went well at the time…

Which my reason that I had become an Assassin when I had defect and change-sides from the Ninja Core to Assassin Core of the Order of the Assassins.

Being a member of the Assassin's Order…but 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted'.

When Shay Cormac said "I made my own luck."

In Time, aye…when my Mind is settled and My Blood is cooled.

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Based on a Story from Zero no Tsukaima x High School DxD story? Its about Saito got back to his world, and also using runes to seal is things. So I will do the same, and this time it will be a Aura-based version to stores items.

 **(2).** Which it was a alternate name from Metal Slug, I manage to translate behind it by Tobi-Yaza.

 **(3).** This is my version of Tobi-Yaza's TORN, when that game was based on Tron in Movie, other then the old movie in Disney. If I had not watched Tron by now. Seems when I had played KH2 for at least.

 **(4).** Based on TMNT 2012 that Michelangelo first took a bite on a pizza, along with the turtles first tried Pizza Gyoza.

 **(5).** Since the RWBY guys haven't given a set worth for each color Lien, so I'm going by the rupee system from Legend of Zelda reference, if its possible for I can do that for myself to come up with; which I will modified the colors:

01\. Green – 1 Lien

02\. Blue – 5 Lien

03\. Yellow – 10 Lien

04\. Light Red – 20 Lien

05\. Dark Orange – 50 Lien

06\. Silver White – 100 Lien

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Standing By ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standing By** **### (Reminded copy 4)**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Ninja tools; Shuriken(s), Kunai(s), Explosive Tags (creative), and steel wires.

Noted: Not yet, its standing by.

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Standing by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Now the next chapter will be: 'The Beacon's Tanabata Festival'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/7/2016/11:48pm

 **Finished** : 3/8/2016/ 2:58am

 **Published:** 3/13/2016/3:02pm


	15. A: Beacon's Tanabata Fstvl Upcoming

**Chapter 15:** The Beacon's Tanabata Festival: Upcoming

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** The Tanabata Festival is now finally upcoming. Well…which it better for sure that things will be excited for anyone in Vale will love it.

Which there is most involvement of a certain white-haired heiress and/or black-haired cat faunus had problem relationship with red-haired sand tanuki...

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Jaune x Pyrrha] (Soon), [Ren x Nora] (Soon), [Sasuke x Sakura] (Soon), [Shikamaru x Temari] (Soon), [Kiba x Hinata] (Soon), [Lee x Tenten] (Soon), [Asuma x Kurenai] (Soon), [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina] (Soon), [Kakashi x Human OC] (Soon), [Sun x Ino] (Soon), [Neji x Human OC] (Soon), [Gai x Faunus OC] (Soon), [Kankuro x Human OC] (Soon), [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

Noted: There are others like this one will be reveled.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

Well…this is the 15th chapter for sure…which since this will be interesting for this chapter is updated.

3/14/2016/8:26am – Well…things turn out, perfectly. Which I had to do when the clear quality of Deadpool so I can watch properly. But man! Never thought Deadpool had SO many guns in the old lady's place, and even his friend too.

Next is that I will had some Japanese-style snack foods except Cotton candy and if possible to had choco-banana stick and Caramel-apple stick.

3/18/2016/8:39pm – Now…which then I had researched about Tanabata Festival and even the Legends. Since which this will be one quite fascinated event then a Hanami festival, when comes with a better festival, so…also I had some all the list of the resources in this festival like gold fish scooping and any kinds of games in the festival…

Sorry, lads. I had forgot to continue to watch 'Walking Dead', since I had continue to watch it about season 2 or 3, ep 1? Well…since with those newest seasons, when Season 6. Can't believe Rick had completely depressed for Lori died from Childbirth, shot by her own son, Carl. When his half-sister was born.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar** – Totally, it was for sure…and I'm sure I will had it no time…just keep up to review it.

* * *

Now…which it will had me time to thinks some ideas when I had continue to revised and re-write this story to do so, when I had to be done…

But before that…

I want some challenge to create some story for anyone. (Countdown: 1 left)

Naruto and RWBY crossover

This a challenge to see who will make the RWBY and Naruto cross over!

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is the challenge below:

Reading: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)

~~~ Casting ~~~

Team RWBY and JNPR.

:Grammer Requirements:

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"]

* * *

Advised to used Horizontal Line

I

\/

* * *

 **Inside the Story**

* * *

/\

I

Advised to used Horizontal Line

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

I will waiting for respond by review this chapter or PM me, this is the last one to called out. Then I will be waiting for any of you had the answer…but…

If anyone wanted to make a challenge…this is the last call.

And now the moment we've been waiting for, the Festival Arc (everyone in the stadium cheers, and blows air horns).

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Next Morning==**

 **(Grand Chase Soundtrack – Park Theme (Extended) – Start) (1)**

The following morning went by, with Weiss and Gaara had been requesting to see Ozpin, and easily persuade him to the idea of the 'Tanabata Festival' at school.

The following Monday, he announced the plans to the students of Beacon, and gave official authority, and control to the festival, under the control of Gaara, Weiss, Blake, and Naruto (which he wore his old orange-blue tracksuit, which considered a temporary). **(AN: Just like in Searching Tsunade Arc, which in Crater City that he and Jiraiya were there.)**

And with Chouji had is own BBQ business, which when Naruto had summon several of his shadow clones to need some ingredients for making some best snacks in home, when he had his mother's cooking knowledge like takoyaki (wheat octopus balls), taiyaki, choco-banana stick, caramel-apple stick, fried noodles and even shumai (steam dumplings).

Which Cotton candy was part of it, and also added there's Crepe pancakes, which Ren had heard about it about that Naruto and his ninja friends had pancake like that which made Nora excited if possible to if try that. So the blond fox share any information about Crepe to Ren if he will be in-charge with the pancakes, and adding with ice cream for sure.

Which the taste testers try it out, which of course made them completely bliss from the taste, which Taiyaki had allows to add some fill like strawberry or any kinds of flavors. Along with Takoyaki, since taste it was octopus for sure. Which allows Ren to see the details about learning to make Crepe.

With Ozpin, Glynda and rest of the staff members were completely admitted about how its was completely delicious for someone can cook like that.

In the stall recommended: Any of them will be in-charged in choco-banana stick and caramel-apple stick. As which anyone never thought for adding some sauce for sure (which any of them are Faunus lover, not a hater, but only who to be trusted the most).

In no time for the next 2 weeks, and 6 days, preparations to the festival were coming to completion, and were putting on the final touches, before tomorrow.

"I can't believe that we somehow managed to invite the people of Vale to join this little school festival." Gaara thought aloud.

"I can't believe that too, how much work we had to do, in order to get everyone to be a part of this." Naruto said whilst throwing in his 2 cents, agreed with his adopted brother for this festival.

"Well, I for one that the money we had to prepared for this. We're going to make this Academy better, along with making it look good in the future job résumés when this is over, and becomes a huge success." Weiss said proudly.

As Naruto spoke in, and he said. "I still don't see as to-uh, Ed you got the sign upside down! Lee give the guys from the pretzel stand a hand. Has the bamboo trees finally arrive, yet? And could someone please get this guy in-charge of the noodle stand make me a large in the next 10 minutes."

Before seeing one of the students named Ed had the sign upside down, while Lee helping the others for pretzel stand. Which the rest of them heading to the bamboo forest for part of the most important in the festival. Which when they're located right here, which they had scouts to searching all over the forest which they found it.

Then preparing colored papers and everything is set, includes some markers and strings. Which 'Tanabata' translate was 'Evening of the seventh'. Until Ozpin and Weiss had called for some fireworks.

"For a guy who actually was against the whole school festival idea, you sure are enjoying yourself." Blake stated about Naruto's recommended ideas.

"How often does anyone get to boss everyone around, for something as fun as this?" Weiss said.

Then Gaara spoke in. "True but-Lee! We agreed that the jerseys wouldn't have the word 'youth' on it for whatsoever, can someone re-check the jersey designs, and logos, also where's the stand to the cookies."

"You know I'd tend to forget that Gaara is child." Blake comment. Seeing Lee had completely 'messed-up' for that problem he had something, getting scold by Gaara, before he took off.

"Yeah, but that's what I 'like' about him." Weiss replied.

For the past few weeks; since the young ninja arrive, everyone seems to get along with someone one way or another, to Blake and Weiss that was Gaara, and admiringly lately each girl have been very aggressive one way or another, especially with the festival coming up.

When it was heard that Weiss, and Gaara were the primary officers to be a part of the festival planning, Blake had to do everything she could to be in the same committee just so nothing happens.

Right now, the girls were heading to the committees HQ (The private room in the library to the oblivious), while Gaara and Naruto are running around, and throwing in a helping hand, and make sure no more screw ups happen.

"Alright, since the boys are gonna give everyone a helping hand, let's take a short break." Weiss said as she slid down her chair.

"Agreed, we've been at this, since 7. Now where did I put my lunch-ah here it is!" Blake said as she began eating a tuna salad.

"So what's left to do?" Weiss asked.

"I thought we're taking a break?" Blake asked again, after took a bite on a tuna.

"We don't gotta make a move while we think. Besides gotta make sure we're not missing anything." The white haired girl conclude.

The girls looked at the list of activity, and stands that are still yet to be complete, or soon-to-be complete, but Blake noticed an extra slit on the stack of paper.

As the black cat faunus wondered to asked. "Hey Weiss, what's this?"

"Oh, it's a recite for a dress I ordered." She replied.

"What for? We're going to be working all night." The black-haired cat stated.

"Well I figured that me and Gaara could look around during our break, and I thought-"

"You thought what?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I thought I should look good, and have some fun with him."

"Yeah-wait, no way that's gonna happen." Blake protested.

"Oh, and why's that?" Weiss had her eyebrow raised.

"Because me and him are gonna hang that night." She replied.

Both girls stared each other in the eye, and were waiting for one of them to make the first move, but were interrupted when Sasuke came in with a tray of few bowel(s) of ramen.

"Alright, I got the bastard's bowl, and if he's not here, that's great." The raven emo-boy said. "Hey, do I just leave it here, or can I throw it away?"

"Leave it on the table, and go help with someone that needs help." Weiss ordered, not looking away from Blake.

"Whatever."

The moment Sasuke stepped out, both girls pulled out anything around them that could be used as a weapon, before yelling at one another.

"What makes you think you should hang with Gaara that night!" Weiss barked pointing a pen (since it was mightier then a sword) at Blake, begun to argue about Gaara's feelings.

"What makes you think you can get whatever you want!" Blake roared holding her spork at Weiss.

Before any blood was spilled, until Naruto and Gaara (with a disappointed angry look) finally stepped in, and both girls regain their posture when any of the boys notice of suspecious.

"Thank god, Lee didn't had to-oh, my ramen is here!" Naruto said, before he was annoying about Lee ruined the jerseys. Then the blond see his meal is on the table.

"If he did to, I would have seriously give him a haircut, and destroy all of his clothes." Gaara said, while grabbing his lunch. That statement when Lee had recommended a most 'disgusting', and 'monstrous' green spandex.

As Naruto took a bite, then turn to the girls. "So girls, what's happening so far?"

"Nothing, though team CFVY (Coffee) have yet returned with the supplies to their coffee stand, and the bamboo trees are a little late, other than that; Ruby, Jaune, and Shikamaru should be just about done promoting the school festival for tomorrow." Weiss informed.

"In other words?"

"In other words, we don't gotta worry from here on out." She replied.

 **(Grand Chase Soundtrack – Park Theme (Extended) - Ended)**

 **==At the Warf==**

Do to the success of Itachi's work for assisting in many Dust heist, Roman decided to give Itachi a 3 day vacation, with a bonus, and Itachi decided since he doesn't got to train Doe, he'll instead spend his weekend sleeping, or so he wanted.

Itachi had been using his money to purchase on rare glyphs for his sword, from an unknown source, so that his weapon could be better than Sasuke's, and get revenge on his brother, but fate had other plans for him.

*Knock-knock*

"No way, are they done completing my sword?" Itachi said out loud, before he was waiting for his sword is completely finished, until any of the White Fang Member informed him, when he began to head towards the door.

"Joe, what brings you here? We don't train till Monday." He said, before seeing the young Deer-Faunus boy.

"I know, but I wanted to repay, by giving you this." The deer like child said, as he handed Itachi a ticket.

"What's this?" Older Uchiha asked, took a slip, curious.

"We're giving you a ticket to a school festival over at Beacon Academy." The voice of Katarin came.

"Mrs. Mobliz, I appreciate the offer. But, I must simply decline, for I have business to take care of."

Saying those words brought Joe a little down, but was saved when Katarin said. "Listen, this was all Joe's idea to say thank you. At least humor him, because he sees you like a big brother. Besides I already purchased the tickets, so no way I'm gonna let you weasel your way out of this one."

Itachi sighed and replied. "Very well. What time do we leave?"

"2 o'clock."

 _'Great that's a minor setback, but I guess if they are willing to pay for me_. _'_ He thought.

 **==Back at Beacon==**

Apparently there was an accident involving the delivery truck that was carrying the coffee, so Naruto had to take the next flight back into town, and regroup with team CFVY, along with Ruby, Jaune, and Shikamaru to personally deliver it back to the school, leaving only Weiss, Blake, and Gaara to look after that the festival is ready for tomorrow. And even Chouji, Temari and Kankuro will keep busy with a barbeque stand; which Chouji had his family's pride, 'never turn their backs on a hungry customer'.

"So Gaara, what do you plan to do tomorrow after we finished working?" Weiss asked while blushing a little.

"Didn't plan much, I figured that me and Naruto would just go to some of the stands, and eat something, along with playing some of the festivity games we planned. Why?" The clueless redhead asked.

"Well, if that's all."

"How about you, and me hang out a bit later on?" Blake said while making a cat face at Weiss.

"Maybe, because me and Naruto did say that we'll hang out with Velvet and her group, since we barely know them, and we did let Velvet adopt us, as our older sis." Gaara replied.

The best way I can describe this moment, for both girls reaction:

With Weiss turning completely white, and the screen shattering on her. And while Blake has imagined (in bubble balloon thought) a poorly drawn stick figure animation, of a raccoon going into one direction with a bunny, while a kitten is left alone.

In short Weiss was heartbroken, because Gaara chooses to be with a faunas over her (She never did agree, or disagree with Gaara's choice to protect Velvet, because Naruto agreed the same thing, and assumes it was all Naruto's influence, and won't make any prejudicial remarks in front of them for a long time, and I'll admit it's a bit difficult to write around). And Blake was disappointed that Gaara prefers bunny's over kitties. Both girls couldn't say or do anything, or can they?

 _'No way I'm gonna lose my chance, Not tomorrow night.'_ Both girls thought to themselves, with the fire of determination burning in their hearts, that only equals Lee's determent, which made him the taijutsu stamina freak proud.

 **==With Nora, Ren, Lee, and Neji==**

Right now, both Lee and Nora were being scold by Neji, while Ren is redesigning the jerseys that they screwed up.

"I expected better from you, Nora. Lee be grateful that you only ruined two jerseys; otherwise I would have personally had you clean up the mess when this is all over. And you Nora, why'd you follow his actions, instead of stopping him!" Neji ranted about the jerseys that she didn't stop Lee from doing something stupid.

"I just thought that since he's making his special, maybe I could do the same for mine." Nora said while shrinking little by little, shamefully.

"You thought wrong. Ren tell me the damage on the shirts?" Neji stated.

"It could've been worse, but nothing I can't repair." Ren said nonchalantly.

Neji sighed, and declared to them. "Alright, as punishment, both of you are being reassign to clean up duty."

"What!" Both troublemakers screamed.

"You heard me." Neji said scolded.

"But, you can't make us do that!" Lee whined.

"True. But I'm certain that I wouldn't get any complaints from either comity members." Neji replied.

Knowing that they're defeated, both Lee and Nora excused themselves to finish helping everyone else, while Ren continued repairing the shirts.

 **==In Vale==**

 **(Ragnarok Online OST – Plateau – Starts) (2)**

With Naruto had caught up with everyone, and ironically the truck that had contain the coffee, had crashed into the truck containing the bamboo trees, so half the group was making a double trip for the supplies of either trees, or coffee.

"I forgot tell me again why we ordered so many trees, and coffee again?" Jaune said who appeared to be struggling with carrying one crate, and a tree stacked on top.

"Because the 'Tanabata Festival' has a tradition where if you write down a wish on a slip of paper, and tied it on the tree branch, your wish will come true, especially if you tied it to the highest." Naruto explained to Jaune, then continue with asking about something. "As for coffee? I actually don't know, but I couldn't say no to Velvet, or her group's idea stand speaking of, can I asked why?"

Which turn out Naruto was hauling a cart of bamboo trees, and 3 crates on his back. Questioning to Jaune about Coffee.

As Coco stepped in, and explained to Naruto. "Professor Oobleck has a 'Coffee addiction', and we are certain that 60% of profit sales would've been from him constantly purchasing coffee, not to mention this coffee is from Atlas. And Professor Ozpin is a sucker for coffee from Atlas, and knowing him, he's bound to buy a full crate of coffee, and stash it to his own expense."

"I'll admit coffee from Atlas is the best, and it's kinda expensive. Since it's been imported from all the way there, but if you ever want delicious coffee, go to Atlas." Velvet quipped.

By now the team had made it to the shipping dock, but they agreed some had to turn back to get the rest.

"Alright, aside me and Yatsuhashi, who else is going back with us?" The rabbit-faunus requested.

"I'll go." Fox volunteered, before raised his hand up.

"Okay, let's head back then." She replied. "And Naruto, can you create a clone for us?"

"Sure." Naruto respond, as he summon his shadow clone with a cross-hand seal.

When they finally got back, it seems the accident was cleared, and the shipment was on the side of the street with a note.

"At least they were kind enough to set the stuff away nicely." Yatsuhashi said.

"Couldn't agree more, now let's hurry up, I got a lot of work to do tomorrow." Naruto ordered, and without complaints they began to lift. Which when had his shadow clones push the carry the creates, which made team CFVY for seeing Naruto can create clones like Blake.

They were about a few blocks away, before Fox spoke up to asked Naruto. "So Naruto, I gotta know, why are you at Beacon?"

"What do you mean?" The blond asked, wondering why Fox was curious.

"Well it's obvious that you're stronger than anyone at Beacon, I'm surprise that you don't become a huntsmen already."

"Well…I never knew I could skip ahead until you told me just now, also I don't want to leave my friends behind." Naruto replied, shrugged.

"I understand what you mean." Fox understand.

 **(Ragnarok Online OST – Plateau – Ended)**

 **==Elsewhere in Vale==**

Kimimaro for the past few weeks had been living in old, or run down hotels, or buildings. He had no idea where the hell his team disappeared to, and even more he can't find Sasuke.

He was considering to go on a rampage to get Sasuke's attention, until he spotted the flyer of there being a 'Tanabata festival' at the local school in Beacon, and decided to wait for tomorrow in order to get him there.

 _'In due time, I'll retrieved Sasuke, and I may return to lord Orochimaru, and I'll be returning with an able body as my own reward.'_

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 15…

This chapter will probably be one of the few rarities as being one of the shortest chapters around, so don't worry, I don't plan to write so little like this next is me writing down the actual festival when I had so- many of the chapters had long part, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Its been a LONG~ time, which when this festival is like Grand Chase in Park.

 **(2).** This one too, since I used to played Ragnarok, when I had forgotten the password of my username.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team CFVY (Coffee) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **Author's Note: Which team JNPR is waiting to stand by for further notice since Ren didn't had one yet, since just like Team CFVY. Since which they don't had Semblance yet. So its hope when the next Season 4 coming up.**

 **###** **Coco Adel (Leader)** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Bag : Minigun

 **###** **Fox Alistair** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Force Pulse (just like Ren)

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Elbow Blades

 **###** **Velvet Scarlatina** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Bag : Camera – Weapons' mimic (you already seen it in Episode 11 Season 3)

 **###** **Yatsuhashi Daichi** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Gigantic Greatsword.

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Standing by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Since its quite early for Tanabata about months ahead. Then which the next one is coming to open the festival…

Now the next chapter will be: 'The Tanabata Festival of Beacon has Begin'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/12/2016/11:28pm

 **Finished** : 3/18/2016/9:03pm

 **Published:** 3/19/2016/4:03am


	16. A: Tanabata Festival Arc Part 1

**Chapter 16:** The Festival Arc Part 1; The Tanabata Festival of Beacon has Begin

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** The Tanabata Festival is now finally starts, its hope so when things will be excited for everyone in Vale will enjoyed.

Now…as for everyone in Vale will be attend there. So they will be enjoying for sure. Which the Naruto and his ninja group will be a wonderful for sure, when things will be interesting that after Weiss and Blake had un argue about Gaara's affection.

Before until the Girls' of Hidden Leaf and the members of the retrieval unit will attend there. Which when until a certain chunin had quite fond a dog-faunus. Things will quite be interesting when anyone. But now…things will be interesting with a most enjoyable event.

And also someone was expecting to Weiss into the festival…this will be turn-in event, along with a older white haired female glyph summoner…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Ren x Nora], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Kakashi x Human OC], [Sun x Ino], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Kankuro x Human OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

Noted: I had adjust the list, since having place another '(Soon)' for sure. There are others like this one will be reveled.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

Well…16th chapter of this story …which since this will be interesting for this chapter is updated.

Now for the festivals is coming up. Since I will adding some Soundtracks that I had the most favorite, since I had something in mind. (:3)

Which of course…now that with the new updated information in RWBY wiki that I had looked into. Of course, I did had my own Wiki too. Which that when I had stopped watch Naruto Shippuden for my reasons.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar** – Totally, it was for sure…and I'm sure I will had it no time…just keep up to review it. Which no choice for having Gaara x Weiss x Blake.

* * *

Now…which it will had me time to thinks some ideas when I had continue to revised and re-write this story to do so, when I had to be done…

But before that…

The last countdown is now inspired for the challenge…

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Challenge Inspired

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Guess its completely out of luck, with no respond of PM and review. Guess I will had a page for waiting to the another challenge…but…Its over now…

And now the moment we've been waiting for, the Festival Arc (everyone in the stadium cheers, and blows air horns). This will be get interesting when comes with break time.

3/21/2016/5:20am – Yesterday, I was having some vacation in in March 20 on Mambukal. Which when I was completely stressed when my stamina burned when I didn't time to exercised. Guess can't blame me when I need to go on, that is when I had some few things that I had when comes to the vacation; watching anyone had fun in Zip-line.

Anyway…I had enjoy time in a dip in the Dipping Pool, hotsprings. Feeling ache of my ankles and neck is quite annoyance. Even I had enjoying there. Guess you could say that…

Its been a while when I been in Mambukal…so…on the story to starts

Now…begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==3 Weeks later==**

It was a long 3 weeks for everyone, but now their hard work has payoff at long last, because the Tanabata festival is a go. Right now our heroes are getting ready for the opening to the festival.

They had everything completely prepared for the festival starts…

"Alright guys, the day has finally arrived, as you know I'll be giving the final speech to let people inside, while both Naruto and Gaara will personally open the gates, eventually we'll meet up, and join you all into motioning the citizens of Vale to their hearts content, and amusement!" Weiss had explained for the 10th time, instructed to everyone to begun the preparation.

"Ugh, what a drag, you make Naruto sounds like a record that only has a scratch, which can easily be repaired, troublesome." Shikamaru groaned, causing everyone to laugh, giggled and chuckled about his complaining.

 **==Time skip 10 minutes later==**

 **(Ragnarok Online OST – Theme of Prontera – Starts)**

Now they're on the entrance of the Tanabata festival; with the Ozpin accompany by Weiss and then making some announcement. With Naruto and Gaara was on the side of the opening ribbon, which had waiting for the finishing speech.

"And now, I present you the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee!" Ozpin finally made a announcement, as he motioned away for Weiss.

"Thank you Professor, I would just like to say thank you the citizens of Vale in coming to Beacon Academy, where I hope you will enjoy yourselves with the entertainment we have to offer, and I would like to thank all shop keepers, and business men into either aiding, or donating our cause to the Tanabata festival. Without further ado, welcome to the Tanabata festival!" Weiss cheered announcement, while Naruto and Gaara began opening the gates.

After giving her speech, Weiss came down to join her friends, only to bump into someone she didn't want.

"Father!" She exclaimed, surprising for seeing him around. Her father, the President of the SDC (Schnee Dust Company); which his appearance has gray-white hair and a pale complexion (aka skin color). He has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color.

He is wearing that look like a business suit; a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wore blue shirt and vest, and a gray-white tie. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand. **(AN: Thank Rooster Teeth for this such a interesting character.)**

Which made him smile a little for seeing his daughter had made a speech for the Tanabata Festival that he has heard off. So, which replied his daughter's greetings.

"Weiss." He was all he greeted to his daughter.

"Good evening, if I may ask to the pleasure of you coming here?" The white haired heiress asked, smiled for her father's question.

"Well in some way, me and your sister Winter did actually come here to see this festival you pulled off, and I'll say you did a good job so far." Her father replied. Which he had brought his eldest daughter to be attend this festival.

"What's the main reason then?" Weiss questioned.

"It seems that the 'Paper bomb' you sent us, and the video footage of it actually working, was all destroyed by accident." He stated.

As Weiss said to her father about the demonstration of the paper bombs that Naruto had recreated and remanufactured them by hand, so with she said to her father about.

"Well, if that's the case, than you could have someone messaged me and-"

"Have you sent us another one? That wasn't the case really." The head of the Schnee Dust company interrupted.

If there was something Weiss hated it was her father coming over to her surprisingly, unless it was her birthday, which he hadn't done in years, because it would never be a good thing.

"Then what's wrong?" She finally asked. Had bad feeling about something her father did was taking business as always, rather then spending time with his family when her grandfather's passings. But he only obsessed the company the first, but family the second.

"Well, we remembered the exact writing to it already and made our own versions. But here's the fact, they would not detonate." Weiss' father explained.

"Come again?" Weiss asked raised an eyebrow a little for her father's statement.

"It seems that whoever made it originally knew of a way to properly activate it, and manufacture it." He explained about didn't know how to detonate its design, the developers did not know of how it works.

"So here's my point I would like you to take me to the person who made it, so I can talk business with them." He said, for making some cooperation with someone wanted to work with him.

With the Head of the Dust Company wanted to met the person who manufacture the explosive tags, it can done by handmade, which Weiss replied to her father.

"Very well." She replied, without hesitating.

With that, as they began motioning to find Naruto, then entered the festival.

 **(Ragnarok Online OST – Theme of Prontera – Ended)**

 **==At the Festival Grounds==**

 **(Okami OST – Kamiki Festival (Extended) – Starts) (1)**

As Weiss and her father had entered the festival area, which many human and faunus alike were fascinated about this food and games, which seeing Chouji had begun the BBQ stand, which he instructed to everyone to know how to made self-owned made BBQ with raw meat.

With Weiss had to make one thing clear, before she is looking for Naruto in the crowd.

"Naruto!" Weiss called.

"What was that?" Weiss' father asked, before he heard his daughter's calling with confusing.

"The person who made it is Naruto, he's a child, and a dense one at that." She told her father, explained about Naruto is the developer of its paper bombs.

"No worries, even a child can understand the value of making profit."

Unbeknownst to her father, he would be dealing with someone who can't be moved for any reason.

"Naruto!" Weiss shouted, which made Naruto heard her call.

"Weiss is calling my name? Either something went wrong, or it's the end of the world." Naruto asked himself why is Weiss called, as he turn to Gaara. "Hey Gaara you got it from here?"

Which made Gaara respond with nod for taking few things in here for this fine festival.

"Yeah, I got ya covered." He replied.

As Naruto began to walk towards Weiss, he was also noticed and met with an older man next to her, about look late 30s, wearing a white and blue business suit.

"When you said child, I didn't thought you meant a 'little boy'." Weiss' father commented.

"Hey! Weiss, what gives, who's this guy?" Naruto asked pointed out at the man with white business suit, he wasn't aware about the snowflake-like symbol on his suit.

"Naruto, I would like you to meet my father, father meet Naruto." Weiss explained quickly, introduce her father to Naruto.

As the Head Company of Dust Mining, stepped in and said to Naruto."So you're the Naruto I've been looking for

"Wait, 'looking for me'? What do you mean?" Naruto wondering asked to him, he had suspicious about this man.

"It seems that my daughter has acquired me your paper bomb invention, and I would like to know the secret as to properly manufacturing it?" Weiss' father asked.

"It shouldn't be that hard, I mean Ruby did." Naruto replied, since making paper bombs wasn't that hard, since they are scraps of paper inscribed with a special writing.

"I did what?" Ruby said came from behind. As Naruto turn to the scythe wielder's arrive the conversation.

"Oh, hey Ruby. I was just explaining to Weiss' dad here that it shouldn't be hard for anyone to manufacture a 'Paper bomb' Seal, I mean you did it right?" Naruto said to her, point out the Head Company, about those explosive tags that Naruto had manufacture by hand, and Ruby's reproduce the rings for Naruto's Mandarin Cyclone.

Ruby shrugged and replied. "Not really. When I first made those explosion rings to your weapon, based on your paper bomb, they did explode, but as I began to make more for you it seems they didn't explode until you came into contact with them."

Which made Weiss' dad tensed about the sudden information in his head about how those paper bomb works, and he wanted to know more about this, curiously.

"So wait, you're saying that you made them, but it couldn't activate them, but how-why?"

"I can explain that."

Everyone turned their head around to see Kakashi, Asuma and Gai coming in.

"Kakashi sensei, What a pleasant surprised to see you!" Naruto greeted for surprising to seeing his jonin instructor came around, along with Guy. As the one-eyed jonin turn his gaze at Weiss' father, before greet to everyone.

"Evening." Kakashi greeted, then begun the explanation Mr. Schnee. "Now as I was saying, since Naruto already knew his parentage, the Uzumaki; which had a great talent as to being able to make seals with a 'Art of Sealing' that were so deadly, that was only made by your clan, which lead to them all being killed during the 3rd ninja war."

"Which is why because its my clan's unique bloodline. If possible for I will had mom's abilities too." Naruto stated, about his clan's information, after all that his mother was a Uzumaki. Since he had thought there is more of the Uzumakis were out there.

"Pretty much." Kakashi shrugged.

"Than that settles it." Weiss' dad spoke in, as he begun to made some cooperation. "Mister Uzumaki, I would like to make a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." Naruto said, for he had feeling about this man's eyes. Kinda reminded a curtain backstabbing midget that unlike the one during the Wave mission.

Until he felt a negative emotion from this man that he had sensed. But not only that, but he looked like Zabuza for using Haku as a human tool for doing his dirty work.

 _'Hmm…his emotions was tensed. I don't like this…wondered why this man wanted me for my talents?'_ Naruto thought.

Which Mr. Schnee spoke to Naruto to made an offer. "From now on, I would like you to leave Beacon Academy, and work for me, where you will be paid so well that you'd be the youngest billionaire if you work for me, along with getting credit for manufacture recognition, and I will personally aid you into any to all financial problems in the future."

Now this is something a lot of business men would die for, a chance to make a profit with the world's biggest Dust in the company with mining operation, and even more so become a very close business partner with. Everyone around knew that Naruto is seriously about to get a spoonful to a world, and life where he can live the rest of his life doing nothing, and can be hanging with celebrities in a blink of the eye.

"Now that is a kind gesture, Mr. Schnee." Naruto started, keeping his emotions for seeing this man was making a move for him for wanted money and power. As he mentally added. _'I was right, he does looked like no-brow freak, and midget bastard.'_

Naruto gazed at this man's expression that means its because the father of Weiss was like Gato and Zabuza combined.

As the Head Company Schnee said to Naruto with a small smirked. "Indeed, now come with me and we can start with-"

"But, I'm gonna have to decline it." Naruto said smiling whilst he interrupted him.

"What was that?" He asked before his expression drop, shocking for Naruto's respond for refused.

"I don't think you know, but I'm actually the world's youngest millionaire already, and before you start 'yes', I know that billions are more than millions, but I wouldn't give up as to being a huntsmen for anything." Naruto said, about being youngest millionaire, after making seals like his mother and his fallen clan does.

Mr. Schnee frowned. "You're making a grave mistake, boy. But if you don't, I'll just offer someone else from your clan who's willing to obliged."

"I'm actually the last living one in my family." Naruto countered, about when he is the last member of his clan, since he knew he had others like himself back in their world.

If there was anything Weiss' dad had hated, it was seriously not having things go on his way, sure he had situations like this, but he'd be damn to go, and not say that everyone of those businesses that didn't join him, didn't crumble in his palms.

The worst part is he can't tell once he gets home as to what company Naruto owns if owned any, and he can't let the one man alive who can make advance weaponry to his wildest imaginations slip by.

"You drive a very hard bargain to offer, so I'll give you something more valuable you can't simply resist." He stated.

 **(Okami OST – Kamiki Festival (Extended) – Pause)**

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"The hand to my daughter Weiss."

 **==During the festival – Same Time==**

 **(Okami OST – Kamiki Festival (Extended) – Continues)**

While Naruto was pulled away by Weiss, Gaara had failed to paying attention that Itachi managed to slip his way through the crowd, along with the Mobliz family. Itachi then realized what they meant by people not liking faunus that much, because they along with any other faunus around, were being glared at by humans all around. While others did fond with Faunus when he saw them accepted.

"I understand now why you guys hate humans so much." Itachi said.

"I think I speak for all of us that we personally don't hate you." Katarin said.

"I appreciate your kindness." He replied.

"Hey mom, can we go over there and play a few games." Duane asked.

"Sure thing sweetie." She replied.

Joe had run at a stand that involved scooping up goldfish, a game Itachi had remembered that game he had played, but it was back in his world. Upon arriving the group of children who were there left with joys of laughter, and the stand owner smiling, but upon seeing Joe and his family his face turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry, but we're taking a break for now." He stated, to which Itachi knew was a lie.

"Hey buddy what gives, you let those children play." Duane asked angrily.

"Of course they were children not." The man was cut off when Itachi came into view.

"I'm sorry sir, please go right on a head these people were just about to leave."

"No, you're gonna let them play here." Itachi said with a growl.

"If your gonna stick up for them, then take yours, and these animals out of here with you."

Itachi had finally snapped in an instant he activated his Sharingan, and stared the man directly in his much to the group's horror.

"Itachi. don't you'll go blind." Katarin stated.

"I'll only go a little more blind if I used Amateratsu or Tsukuyomi from my Mangekyo. This is basic hypnosis, and I think we deserve a free game don't you think." Itachi said while looking at the shop keeper to which he only nodded in agreement, causing Joe to smile.

After their free game and complimentary free prize, Itachi was pulled back by Duane.

"Hey Itachi, thanks for what you did back there, if you didn't came along I would've probably got us kicked out, and the police on our tail." He said, appreciated.

"Anytime, Mr. Mobliz." Was all Itachi said.

"I'll admit I was still skeptic about you, ya know, being a human and all."

"I understand." Itachi nodded.

"Than understand once the White Fang does rise, I'll make sure that faunus kind see's you as an honorary faunus, and know that not all humans are twisted."

By the end of their conversation, something inside changed John, and hopefully has learned to trust humans one more time.

 **(Okami OST – Kamiki Festival (Extended) – Paused)**

 **==Elsewhere – Current time==**

Gaara, had finally finished getting people inside in an orderly fashion, and naturally the lines themselves began to move peacefully without him being around, right now his mind is wondering as to where is Naruto, and what did Weiss needed him for, and to his better judgment started to head where they were at.

Upon arrival approached, so he took the shadows to conceal himself, and decided to eavesdropped of what was going on.

"You drive a very hard bargain to offer, so I'll give you something more valuable you can't simply resist." He stated.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"The hand to my daughter Weiss."

Hearing those words made both kids scream. "WHAT!"

"You heard me. And whoever is around the corner come out, I heard you too."

Gaara had emerged out of the shadows, but this time with the once forgotten emotionless face. "Gaara, um, listen I can explain."

"You don't need to, Mister Schnee. I know how your kind usually acts, but even more so, I got no intention as to being business partners like you-" Naruto stated whilst interrupting Weiss's dad.

"Listen here boy, I can easily become an enemy, as much as an ally." Mr. Schnee threaten.

"I've heard better threats from the villagers at home than guys like you. Guys, lets go." Naruto said.

Everyone seriously had heard enough from Weiss' dad, and began to follow Naruto, and not even looking back at mister Schnee, but Weiss stood there for a minute.

"Dad, how could you-"

"Don't argue with me, less you want me to disown you, and charge you for all the dust you will ever owned." Weiss' dad barked, as he made an order to his daughter. "I'm giving you a mission, I want you to seduce that Uzumaki fellow, and make sure we get him to make us those 'paper bombs' less someone else gets them like the military, or heaven forbid those damn faunus of the White Fang."

"I…yes, father." Weiss replied, defeated, since she cannot argue with her father about how he was completely only obsessed with his business, but company first, but family second, this is what he always does.

Which Blake was right about her family's company, before arrived in Beacon and met Ruby and the (secret) cat Faunus; "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

 _'This is why the actions for forced anyone to make business with my family's company.'_ The white-haired thought, saddening.

"Good girl, now if you don't mind I must join your sister Winter, and I hope you have a booth selling pretzels, cause those are pretty lovely." He said, as with that, so he was about went to the stall.

Gaara had once again hidden himself, and waited for either Weiss, or her father to leave, to reassure Weiss after their conversation. Moments later her father left, Gaara instantly appeared in front of her as before.

"Gaara, look, there's nothing to worry about-" Weiss said tearfully.

"Don't listen to him!" Gaara shouted, for he was upset about the Head of the Schnee Company for being so arrogant.

"But I can't do that, he'll take everything from me, and if he charged me by those Dust, its expensive to purchase that I can't afford on my own."

"Than, we'll make you a weapon that doesn't require a lot of dust, if possible for Naruto will unlocked your next potential which based on Dust with your Semblance." Gaara stated, as he continue. "Weiss listen, you have friends now, and as your friend I swear to you it'll be alright no matter what the end is."

Hearing those words reminded the first night they had a long time ago, and she began to wipe her tears away.

"Thanks Gaara." Weiss appreciated.

"Anytime, now let's enjoy what we pulled off." He said while sticking his hand out.

"Let's…" Weiss replied, as she took his hand. _'Gaara, you're right, because my heart doesn't belong to my dad, it belongs to you, and your love.'_

With that, so she and Gaara went around the festival for had time together…

 **==Elsewhere==**

 **(Okami OST – Kamiki Festival (Extended) – Continues)**

While they were talking in private the whole time, they failed to meet up with both Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kurenai and Iruka, who finally arrived at Beacon.

"Sensei, I don't see either Naruto or Sasuke around." Sakura said, seeing so many crowd, couldn't find a sun-kissed hair with a orange jumpsuit (which it was good thing, which let anyone get attention) and a black duck-tail hairstyle.

"Neither Shikamaru too, since I saw Chouji make his own business in the BBQ stand." Ino concluded, pointed to see a pineapple-shape.

"And even my teammates." Tenten added, refer the green spandex boy and white eyes, something admired him. "Even just like the time we're on the Tanabata Festival, this so many people."

"I'm sure they're just busy in aiding with the festival, they did say they wouldn't be on break till later on." Iruka reassured.

"Same here…I will see if any of us encountered Asuma, Gai and Kakashi." Kurenai said.

Not wanting to waste time, and stand around, both began walking in the school, and took a look at the stands. Surprisingly enough they had a huge number of stands that you would find regularly at Tanzuka Town, ranging to the gold fish scooper games, to whack-a-snake, along with food stands, but that isn't to say this festival didn't had anything of this worlds food, and entertainment.

At some point or another they were bound to bump into someone they know by now, but to no advil they didn't so far, but that isn't to say they wouldn't 'bump' into someone.

"Gah, oh my-sorry!" Reina said, apologized to Iruka.

As he replied to her with insisted. "No, no, it was my fault for not seeing you, miss…"

"Reina, call me Reina." She replied.

"Reina, sorry about your ice cream." The former instructor said.

Reina had finally notice that she had caused a mess on Iruka. "Oh dear."

"Want me to buy you a new one." Iruka insisted offered, being polite.

"Pardon me?" Reina confused.

"I said, want me to buy you a new one."

This was a surprise to Reina, most humans would usually yell or demand a form of compensation, but Iruka was willing to replace her ice cream, out of mere good nature.

"I would like that actually." She said, smiled for someone like Iruka wasn't like any humans that she never seen.

"Great. Let me tell Sakura and the girls that-Sakura? Girls?" Iruka asked himself to see that Sakura, Ino and Tenten had already left, and was any of them on there way probably trying to find either Naruto, or Sasuke, or any boys of any of the girls' respectful teammates.

"Something the matter?" Reina asked about Iruka had searching for someone.

"I came here with my students, so we can both meet up more of my old students that comes to Beacon, but it seems she went on ahead." Iruka told Reina.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I'm sure of it to." He shrugged.

 **==With team JNPR==**

With the exception of Nora, the team had volunteered to along with guiding the guest to the right locations, also take charge of a stand along with a few other students, and decided to serve, which you all probably guess right, Pancakes and Crepe from Ren, while Pyrrha takes charge of cashiering, and Jaune bringing people their orders.

Anytime several customers had ordered Crepe, which made them delight for the taste, since adding some ice cream with different flavors and also add syrups and bits of sweats like strawberry, mango and apple.

"Ren, I need you to make two, 8 stacked high, and two 3 stackers." Pyrrha ordered. "Jaune where are the order of the happy Joe for the group 3 are at?"

"Sorry, getting to it now." Jaune called out.

"2 kings, and 2 kids coming up." Ren stated, while take the cooking.

In all honesty they were enjoying themselves, no matter how wild the crowd got, and the best part, they don't gotta worry about a Nora eating all the syrup, or chocolate chips, or strawberries.

Speaking of Nora, let's see what she's doing?

 **==With Lee and Nora==**

They weren't having a good time at all, they smelled, they were insulted, and more importantly their joy factor was gone until tomorrow, and both had vowed to double team against Neji, next week in Glynda's combat class.

 **==With Sakura and the Girls==**

After seeing how Iruka was smittening with a dog faunus, which she learned at Signal Academy under Iruka, she decided to head off to find anyone else she knew back in Konoha, mainly her Sasuke. With Ino had the same thought as Sakura along with TenTen.

As Sakura began trekking around, she was surprise as to how they were able to have so many traditional stands seen back in the Leaf Village, along with Ino and Tenten about this festival is look like in their home, and even more so the games they had available, considering they're residing in a world far more advance compared to theirs.

After walking a while she ended up seeing Hinata, who was enjoying herself with Neji's company.

"Hinata, Neji!" Sakura called out, which getting attention from the Hyuga cousins. As the girls heard Sakura's called out, which Tenten turn to see the cousins around.

"Hello Sakura, Ino, TenTen." Hinata said timidly.

"Hello. I assume you, Ino, Tenten, Kurenai-sensei and Iruka-sensei had arrived?" Neji asked.

"Yes, but he got sidetracked on a girl he just met." Sakura replied.

"Kurenai-sensei went to find Asuma-sensei and the rest of our senseis." Tenten informed, which made Hinata nod about her mother-figure and sensei in charge.

"Maybe if I was hoping some gossip when sensei and that dog-women will hook up, includes Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei." Ino added.

"Interesting. And I assume also that you would like to know Sasuke's whereabouts?" Neji asked.

"And what about Lazy-ass." Ino added, which made Neji nodded about this.

"That would be lovely." Sakura replied, with a smile,

As Neji pointed at direction and told her. "He's at few stands down that way, and is currently entertaining the crowd for another hour, or so. But with Kankuro will joined in with his puppets."

"Thanks Neji." Sakura replied.

Then Hinata pointed where Shikamaru is and said. "He went that way with Temari, they're having some patrol or some stuff to do in the festivals, so don't missed it, okay."

 _'Hmm…Shikamaru and Temari…when did they…'_ Ino thought frowned, as she cut her thoughts and see if she'll find out, before she spoke. "Thanks for heads up, Hinata."

"Sure." Hinata nodded, replied.

"Can I accompany you?" Tenten asked the cousins.

"Do as you may." Neji replied, which made the weapons' mistress smiled. As she turn to her friends.

"I will be see you girls, if you say anyone."

"We will." Ino replied.

"Same here." Sakura added.

After getting the information any of the girls needed: Which Tenten joined the Hyuga cousins, and Ino went to find Shikamaru, and last is Sakura went out to seek Sasuke, and was surprise by the huge audience in present.

The majority of the fans in the back were adults, or the students at this school, but as she got closer to the front, she saw a lot of girls her age, or even younger, and oddly enough an older man and a tall young lady with white hair with a military uniform.

Her hair is white, eyes were medium-light blue. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

She wore a long white coat over a darker blue vest, with a white shirt underneath it. She had white pants, with gray going up them, and leading into light blue boots. She also had slits down her white sleeves, leading into black gloves.

Back at the performance; as Sasuke was currently doing acrobatic moves, and baton twirls, and along with activating his new ability to activate the 'Fireball Jutsu'. Which surprised Sakura about how Sasuke can performs his most fire-based jutsu with only hand seal or not.

"Sasuke, when did you learn to do that?" Sakura wondered herself out loud getting all the girls around her to ask 'If she knew him?' or 'Are you his girlfriend?' or 'Is he single?', but also the Schnee family.

The 'Schnee President', aka Mr. Schnee has a soft spot for the circus, or any event pulled by a family to the Schnee name, and was also known to spot any to all detail pulled, and what he's mainly curious was how was someone managed to 'spits fire' without dust. **(2)**

If there was one more thing that Schnee President was known for, it was wanting more to fill his greed, and glutton towards being powerful. It was the revolutionary idea of the idea of making a bomb out of mere strips of paper, and now a boy who can conjure films out of possibly nowhere.

How he knew was because one, Sasuke was shirtless, and had nothing under his sleeve, two he made no obvious motion to his pockets, and rarely clenched his fist.

Sasuke had no neckwear, so it wasn't likely he can make the dust come from there, he would've said his headband, but would be unlikely, and dangerous, along with not making obvious moves towards his headband, and neither did the batons he used seem to have any special compartment.

 _'Maybe he made an extra concealed weapon, yes, that's it. When this show is over, I'll show you an offer that Mr. Uzumaki himself will regret later on_. _'_ Mr. Schnee thought, guessing if he had something on Sasuke.

 **==With Blake==**

Blake had been asked to work at the fish stick stand, and for a while now she had almost lost it twice, and went on a fish frenzy, but managed to keep her cool, because she was promised whatever to be left over is hers to keep.

' _Wonder what Gaara is up to, or better yet anyone for that matter.'_ She thought, because as far as Blake's concern Team JNPR is selling pancakes and crepes.

Team HRNS are probably enjoying themselves by now, Lee and Nora are still picking up garbage, Team SSGN added Temari, and Ruby and Yang are probably still assisting people around, Chouji is doing his business in the BBQ Stand, and Sasuke is close to his break with Kankuro for perform his puppet show.

She knew what everyone was doing, but she didn't know the one person she told herself to keep an eye on, Weiss.

As Blake was still to her thoughts to the others, the answer she wanted is now in front of her. _'Why the hell is Weiss standing by Gaara side-by-side? She's suppose to be helping one way or another_. _'_

Blake had needed to find an excuse as to leave her post, but to her surprise that a majority of her faunus kind really enjoyed eating fish sticks, and had to let Weiss go for now.

 **==With Iruka and Reina==**

After buying her a replacement towards her ice cream, Iruka decided to enjoy himself, and the company of being around Reina.

Apparently they both had a lot in common, mainly their love, and care for their students so they can all grow up in tip top condition to become the best Huntsmen or Huntress', and are trading in stories of some of their favorite, and former students they had to date.

"I'd kid you not, after he graduated, he sent me a letter with a photo of him with a prosthetic hand, stating how he was sorry for not listening to me before." Reina said after finishing her story.

"I hope he's doing okay, though?" Iruka asked between chuckles.

"He's fine, he actually retired to become an inventor, and uses his machines in the live action show GLDTRS." She said.

"Oh, the show about how merc's kill each other for money in teams between orange and green." He stated.

"That very same one. Now I believe it's your turn to tell me another story." She replied.

Iruka couldn't help himself to tell Reina about his most prized student he ever had.

"You're in for a real treat now, you see about less than a year ago from now, I had a student who was very dear to me, he wasn't the brightest, and because of that I had to held him back 3 times, but one night he passed, and saved my life." He said about Naruto's life.

"My goodness, what happened to you?" Reina asked, shocking about his student's life.

"Well after failing for the 3rd time, he would've done anything to graduate, at the time I had an assistant, problem was he was a very corrupted man, who had a blind vendetta against this same student." Iruka explained.

"Why, what did he to get under his skin?" She wondered.

"That's the thing nothing, it was before his birth, and it's a bit complicated to explain at the moment, but the point was he used him to steal an artifact very valuable to our village, this cause an alert level to hunt him down. I successfully found him, but it was a trap, that involved me to get terribly injured."

Reina had instinctively just touched Iruka's scar on his face, and looked at him with eyes of pity, and her ears down. "I can't believe you both had to experience such a tragedy."

Iruka nod about that tragedy that experience. "Same here, but something in Naruto change and-"

"Did you say Naruto, as in Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yup." Iruka replied to Reina.

"I actually had some questions about him, that I couldn't get because he has no record what so ever." Reina said, curious about Naruto.

"I see, well there is a reason I can't explain now, but I guess I can tell you later on then. Anyways to the story, I was ready to give up my life for his safety, but it ended with him coming in, and saving my life, and because of his bravery, and actions, I awarded him graduate." Iruka told Reina.

"You seem to really care about him a lot don't you."

"I understood where he came from, one way or another."

For the rest of the evening they decided to pass by stands, and tell each other stories until later on at night.

 **==With Ino==**

As she was wondered around the festival, while Sakura find Sasuke to catch up, if the rosette will met-up with Naruto as well. Then the platinum blond wearing purple outfit, searching for Shikamaru, after meeting with Chouji.

Until she saw Shikamaru and Temari, as she saw them which wouldn't had thought for them to be there, as she cannot afford to do so, then went approaches them, as she gave a wave and called.

"Hey, Shikmaru!"

Which made Shikamaru turn attention to see Ino around, along with Temari for never expecting her to be in the festival.

"Guess that means our senseis and the girls were here." Shikamaru guessed.

"You could say that." Ino replied, shrugged. "And what about you two? Are two hang-out of something?"

Which made them tensed, as Shikaru rolled his eyes away with his hand rubbing behind his hand, while Temari had her eyes rolled away at his face.

"Um…Maybe…" Temari replied, feeling embarrassed.

"Hmm…" Ino cooed with a sly grinned, which made the lazy-smartass notice.

"What's with that look?" Shikamaru annoys her.

"Nothing." Ino replied, as she need to stop teasing them, then spoke again. "So, Shikamaru, guess we will spend time in the festival while we're catching up."

As with that, which Shikamaru shrugged, and Temari had relief for Ino was about pull another gossip and teasing part. So which they will going around to find something to eat and/or play games.

 **==With Sakura==**

After Sasuke had finished his act, he announced he was gonna take a short break, until had Kankuro's turn to had marionette dolls, and Sakura was about to head her way there, but was pulled by the odd pair from the sides during the show.

"Excuse me miss, do you personally know the child who was performing a moment ago?" Schnee President asked.

"Yes, kind off we're…teammates." Sakura replied, wonder why this man was so curious. She also curious about how Sasuke performs the fire-ninjutsu. Since she remember when her raven-haired teammate didn't used his Chidori yet. But, she wanted answers from him, where did he can do that.

"Good then, take me to him, I have important matters to discuss with him."

Now this was odd for Sakura, or the first odd thing here to happen in this world, but she felt no reason as to why not let the man meet Sasuke. As until now Kankuro stepped and perform his puppets with a basic wooden puppet (think when Chiyo shows Sasori a wooden puppet when his parents didn't returned). Which the kids was amazed for how did he can do that instead a normal strings.

Upon making her way through the fan girls, and Sasuke shooing them off, they finally met face-to-face.

"Sasuke, It's great to see you." Sakura greet her teammate/crush feeling annoyingly.

"Hn, who's the guy behind you?" He asked, seeing a man with a business suit with her, along with the white-haired girl that look like Weiss with felt familiar about her.

"I'll answer that, but first young man I would like to say that I enjoyed your performance." Schnee President said.

"Hn."

"Not the flattering type, I like it. Anyways I'll get to my point, you see I would like to know as how you managed to use my dust, and not show any obvious tricks, when performing."

Which made Sasuke sighed, frustrating and exclaimed. "This again! Look, I'll have you know that I don't use any dust, it's 'all' Aura."

The Schnee President and Winter were dumbfounded at the fact someone can spit pure flames, without the use of any dust, and even more so how he can't make a profit out of it now.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you then, I'll be off consider you no longer have a use to me now." He said while walking the other direction.

"Geez, what's up with him?" Sakura asked out loud, as until the same white haired women stepped in.

"I apologize, Father is still a little 'tick', because he couldn't make a business deal that could've been useful to us, I enjoyed your show, and I now must make my leave."

One word exited both Sasuke's, and Sakura's mind, odd. Which the teens and kids were pretty amazed about Kankuro's performance.

 **==With Weiss and Gaara, Naruto and Ruby==**

In order to forget what happen between her father, Gaara had personally relieved them both of duty, and instead enjoyed themselves. The first stand they went to is cookie vendor, and Gaara and Ruby decided to have a short cookie contest, to which Ruby won, and her prize was being cared for by Naruto do to her getting a wicked bad tummy-ache.

Using the situation to part their ways, Gaara and Weiss headed off to play a few games, ranging from hitting the bulls eye, fishing or scooping goldfish, and the batting cage. Weiss for once was having a great time, and would've enjoyed it a lot more, if not for a certain black cat to pass her path.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" Weiss demanded.

"Hi Blake." Gaara said casually.

"Hi Gaara, Ice Queen, I'm just on break, so you both know." Blake replied while giving a shit eating grin to ruin her moment with Gaara, which changed back to a cat grin when she motioned closer to Gaara.

Still oblivious to the situation at hand, Gaara decided to ignore the girls, and started heading off to a random direction, because he knew that both girls would stop, whatever was going between them, and would start catching up with him.

' _Weird, and I had a talk with them between them, when trusting your teammates, yet there is no real hostility between them_.'

 **(Okami OST – Kamiki Festival (Extended) – Postpone)**

 **(Story Ended – To be Continue** **)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 16…

This chapter will probably be one of the few rarities as being one of the shortest chapters around, so don't worry, I don't plan to write so little like this next is me writing down the actual festival when I had so- many of the chapters had long part, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I will used my most favorite music tracks, and along with a game, Okami. Its now my favorite game in PS2 when they had the program into Wii. With the soundtracks that interests me. Be sure to watch its gameplay. Just watch it in Youtube by go the username 'chuggaaconroy'.

So be sure that you enjoyed it. Which I haven't continue to watch Okamiden, its cute for Amaterasu's son, Chibiterasu. But, be sure to listen his howl, its completely KAWAI (Cute)!

 **(2).** The father of Weiss didn't had a named yet? Since I will use the refer to Leonard Church, aka the "Director" from Red vs. Blue, since "Schnee President" will be fitting named for sure until his Name will updated revealed. Considered a Temporary until the next season of RWBY will coming soon. If its fine for "Mr. Schnee" when the name is revealed.

So now the reference of "Mr. Schnee" is quite reminded of Ozai from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Think that you'd spotted the similarities between him and Ozai.

1\. Weiss attempts to move away from her home in Atlas to study at Beacon Academy in Vale. When her father learns of this, he administers a "test" of her worth, forcing her to fight an enormous Grimm-possessed suit of armor in a dangerous battle (In Manga version).

Similar (kind of) to how Zuko spoke out of place and was challenged to an fire duel with his own Father, to which he had disrespected..

2\. Both Zuko and Weiss have scars on the left side of their face. (according to the wiki(s))

3\. Both Ozai and "Mr. Schnee" are terrible fathers judging by what Weiss says.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Standing By ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standing By** **### (Reminded copy 4)**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Ninja tools; Shuriken(s), Kunai(s), Explosive Tags (creative), and steel wires.

Noted: Not yet, its standing by.

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Standing by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

This is the part 1 of this chapter in Festival Arc. Since which my opinion when I had time to write some other stories like Assassin's Creed, Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden, and other Xover stories. Of course…I had read some stories with further researched for ideas in my head with weapons, armor, characters, and items.

Now the next chapter will be: 'The Tanabata Festival of Beacon has Begin'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/18/2016/10:29pm

 **Finished** : 3/19/2016/11:29am

 **Published:** 3/21/2016/6:16am


	17. A: Tanabata Festival Arc Part 2

**Chapter 17:** The Festival Arc Part 2; The Wishing Ceremony of the Tanabata

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** After the Schnee President had been trying to made Naruto his tool for his power for cooperation, before confronted him. Which made Weiss was completely upset for her father made a sudden decision which she was been completely forced to seduced Naruto for his talents of Sealing Arts.

Now Gaara had told her to do for not listen to her father's words for her life and decisions. Which Blake wanted to spend time with him, before Weiss and Gaara had hold hands.

Seems Shikamru did made a hook-up Temari (almost and a little bit). Which Ino had teased them a little. So far, until the great time for the sand blond kunoichi and lazy-ass genius will made a lifetime for sure.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Ren x Nora], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kakashi x Human OC], [Sun x Ino], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Kankuro x Human OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

Noted: I had adjust the list, since having place another '(Soon)' for sure. There are others like this one will be reveled.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

Well…the chapter 17 and part 2 of the this story …which since this will be interesting for this chapter is updated.

Of course, when I had Naruto uses his most favorite jutsu during chapter 2, that if its fine the fact is refer to 'Fox of Amber by Ryu Kotei' (when Kurama had restored Naruto's arms and had his best jutsu), you knew that story and author, right? Which I had impressed of the 'Straw Hat Ninja' story too.

3/21/2016/3:03pm – Another statement about team RWBY's capabilities? Which I wasn't aware about those abilities were based on the Marvel characters' powers and abilities:

Ruby = Quicksilver aka Pietro Maximoff from X-man.

Blake = Multiple aka James 'Jamie' Madrox from X-man.

Yang = Hulk aka Bruce Banner from Avengers and the Hulk.

Nora = Thor from Avengers and THOR.

Pyrrha = Magneto aka Max Eisenhardt from X-men.

Noted: The Results will be updated for sure…since I didn't knew when I had neglected the Marvel characters. If you all wanted to comment after reading this. If you're a fan of Marvel and/or DC fan for sure. Hope you had some other comments AFTER reading!

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar** – True, which this relationship development when way from the beginning.

* * *

Now…which it will had me time to thinks some ideas when I had continue to revised and re-write this story to do so, when I had to be done…

But before that…

As you may know the fact that I will still write more stories to revised and then continue the rest that I had had not process to continue when I had to do when I was continue to write when I was on a break…well…since I using the Google Notes, while only online…it would be take me time to switch it into offline.

Now…since which I had some

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Somewhere in the Tanabata Festival – In Beacon==**

Kimimaro had finally made it to Beacon Academy, with no suspicion of being wanted by the police or security guards, and began to hunt down Sasuke. As he began searching in high and low, he kept a close eye on anyone who was armed, and was surprise to know that a majority of the people here are armed on one way or another, but this meant nothing to him, for no one has yet to make any major threat, or oppose him on a power level to rival Orochimaru's.

 _'Where are you, boy_.'

 **==With team JNPR==**

 **(Okami – Kamikiri Festival (Extended) - Continues)**

It isn't the middle of the day yet, and they had to shut down their stand do to running out of pancake ingredients along with for some crepe too, which much to made everyone in disappointment.

"Great, the pancakes are gone." Jaune whined.

"Not all of it." Ren replied as he revealed 3 perfectly good stacks ready to be eaten.

"Sweet! There's enough for each of us, hey do you got any syrup leftover?" The blond swordsman asked.

"Yeah, there's some left, but they're not for us." Ren said.

"Come again?"

"They're for Nora." Ren replied, as he began to take the plate, and started to head his way to find Nora.

"So, no pancakes?" Jaune asked dumbfounded.

"I guess not." Pyrrha replied.

"What should we do now?"

"Well it is a festival, why don't we enjoy ourselves" The redhead suggested.

"I guess so." Jaune shrugged.

"If it means anything, I too am miffed we didn't get to taste those pancakes." Pyrrha replied.

While Ren went off to find Nora, with Jaune and Pyrrha went off to some of the other food stands, who are finally getting customers, and decided to get some cotton candy. After purchasing their treats, things went straight to downhill.

*BUMP.*

"Gah sorr-gah Cardin." Jaune exclaimed, before he realized for someone bumped into.

"Oh real smooth idiot, be grateful. Me and my boys are in a hurry to get back to our stand, so until then you're just getting this." Cardin said as he snatched Jaune's cotton candy, and slammed it on his head. **(1)**

With Pyrrha was not pleased, and was about to start something, the moment Cardin and his goons began to walk the other way, but was stopped when Jaune pulled her hand back.

"Jaune what are you-"

"It's fine, at least it ain't syrup this time around, besides I can always go buy another one."

As Jaune began to head back to the stand again, Pyrrha pulled him back this time around, he asked. "Pyrrha what're you-"

"I don't mind sharing my cotton candy with you, if you don't mind sharing." She offered her cotton candy to him.

"I don't mind at all." He appreciated, as he take it.

 **==With Yang==**

With no idea what to do now since her job to guide and help people is over, and no idea where did Ruby, or Naruto, or anyone for that matter ran off to decided it was quitting time.

As Yang left she noticed that the only game they had, she would really enjoy, is the strength testing game, but it was broken already, and the stands to other games weren't that fun.

 _'Gee, there's nothing to do, and I was hyped up for-! Hello what's this?'_ She thought, complaining.

After wandering around, Yang ran into a sign for a one-shot beauty contest during the festival, and the awards were, 500 lien and a publically known date with the boy of your choice.

 _'Hmm, maybe there is something for me to do_.'

 **==With Shikamaru and Shino==**

Because of both Lee and Nora's screw up, they were put in charge of their stand, of designing t-shirts, hats, mugs, and buttons, and they weren't doing good together teaming up. With Ino come around with Temari and Shikamaru in tow, as he did had part-time about clothes, while his platinum-blond kunoichi help him out, while Temari will continue her duties as a tour guide.

Shikamaru had lazily did his designs, and whenever he thought he got a break, he was force to get up all cranky, Shino who was just as bad, only difference was, he wasn't much of a talker, and people would ask him as to why wear such a heavy jacket while working, and didn't bother to answer.

With Ino did all the work, when she will do the register and checking any of the clothes when Lee and/or Nora messed up, and see if she did not missed, which she was owned her family's flower shop.

 **==With Team CFVY==**

They were probably the 2nd highest selling stand in Beacon, because both professor Ozpin, and Bart (aka Oobleck) came by, with Ozpin getting ahead, and demanded that they send half of their coffee supply to his office; and in-return, they'll be the only stand to receive extra credit, and keep their profit, and Bart drinking 3 ass load of crates in one sitting, and ordered the 4th one to go.

"Fox, I need you and Velvet to make another order for Doctor Bart, but this time to go, Yatsuhashi, since the crowd is slowing down, now would be a good time to get those crates to Ozpin." Coco ordered.

"Got it boss!" Team CFVY shouted in respond, unison.

"Alright, hello wel-oh, hey Miss Reina." Coco greeted, before she called out her team, then turn her head to where any customer(s) will came in, until she wasn't expecting to see the Academy's nurse presence.

"Hello Coco, we would like 2 fraps, one vanilla bean and one green tea." Reina ordered.

"Sure, coming up." The leader of CFVY replied, as also come closer and whispered at her. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Which made Reina blushed for a sudden question.

"What?! Oh no, we just met, besides-"

Coco cut her off and insisted. "Nurse, you can't fool someone as cool as me, also you should totally date him, he looks like he's good for."

As Coco backed off for a second. With Reina was left in her thoughts, like Iruka was a nice man, both had a passion for their students, he doesn't seem to hate her for being a faunus, and even more, the way how they are acting right now so close together does make them look like a couple.

Breaking her from Reina's train of thoughts, Coco gave her drinks, and said it was on the house. As she began to take leave with Iruka, Fox came to her side.

"You just like messing with anyone who's a faunus." He said casually.

"In a playful matter, besides their reactions is some of the cutest, Velvet knows I mean no harm." Coco said in defense.

Fox nodded agreed, and said. "True, now where's Doctor?"

Until a blur came out to see the coffee attic doctor appeared in front of the stand.

"Right here, and thank you for this exquisite coffee. Carry on." Bart quickly said as he snatched his coffee, and ran off in a completely different direction.

 **==With Nora and Lee==**

Finally able to take a break; as Lee and Nora both slumped on the nearest bench, and finally regretted life. Which they did got into this messed when Lee wanted his 'youth' green spandex, and Nora wanted hearts and stuff.

They were tired, sweaty, and hungry, and wanted to join their friends.

"Nora!" A familiar voice came, which made the hammer-wielder heard him.

"Ren h-PANCAKES!" Nora said in super hyper mega kawaii chibi form, before seeing Ren carries Pancakes, as she tackled Ren, and sat on top of his back while eating the pancakes he brought.

"Dhankd gyuo Ennn~!" Nora happily said while stuffing her mouth with pancakes.

"Nora…mind…getting…off a me?" Ren grunted.

"Later."

"Nora, please save me a bite at least!" Lee said tearfully.

"Alright say 'ah'." Nora took out a piece of pancake.

"Ah!"

While this was going on that til Neji, Tenten and Hinata happen to pass by, and the three of them couldn't comprehend, or say anything to this situation, so they decided to ignore it, and move on and pretend didn't see it.

 **==Earlier==**

After informing where Sasuke was, both the Hyuga cousins and Tenten preceded on with their business, and enjoy their first shift of enjoying the festival, before switching back with Shino, Ino (considered temporary) and Shikamaru.

The first place they went to was a stand selling a modern day yo-yo, much to Neji's disappointment making Tenten giggled for seeing him failed, being a hyuga prodigy for because he was having trouble, and almost tripped on it a few times. As Tenten did a first try which she was impressive until her mirrors that hang on the ceiling during the Chunin exams.

The next stand was one selling ice tea, much to both Hyuga cousins amusement, along with something called a scone. Which Tenten admitted for seeing them getting along after years when he was a jerk.

"Neji…" Hinata began.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"This has been fun." She said, admitted.

"Indeed it has, by the way, do you know what time is it?" The Hyuga prodigy asked before replied.

"We actually gotta get back, and take both Shino and Shikamaru's shift." She answered.

"Can I come along? Since If I knew Ino will be there too." Tenten insisted.

"Sure." The cousins replied.

 **==At team HRNS's stand==**

Upon arriving to the stand with Tenten in tow, they could see a pile of shirts that were ruined, broken pile of mugs, and that the stand was crumbling a bit.

"Okay… I'll bite, what happened?" Neji asked.

"Um…" Shikamaru began, before he will respond.

Because Shikamaru constantly woke up in the middle of his unapproved naps, before Ino left with Temari for some conversation, and was forced to jump back to work, he would ruined 3 shirts before getting the last one right, hats he would always screw up, so people ended up demanding either a refund, or something else.

Shino did no better, as he had trouble to use the computer, still and had a problem of labeling, and placing on the mugs and buttons. This had resulted in both of them getting refund demands, and some of them throwing random ass shit at them.

"What a drag, do you really wanna know?" Shikamaru asked shamefully.

"Not good, huh?" Neji stated, as he asked. "Can I at least know if we're gonna make profit at this point?"

"We're better off going somewhere to have fun, and close down." Shikamaru made suggesting,

"Alright." He replied.

"Guess this needs to clean up." Tenten stated.

"Agreed." Neji and Shikamru replied, along with Shino with a nod for being logic person.

"Where is Ino and Temari?" The weapons' mistress asked about where the girls went.

"Troublesome, the girls went somewhere. So you can contact any of them if you want." Shikamaru replied, getting a nod from Tenten then she took out a scroll, which her scroll's decoration had a small sticker of a two kunais crossed together also a shuriken on the center. **(2)**

 **==With Kimimaro==**

Kimimaro had carefully observed around, and listen to everyone's conversation, and managed to get a lead that Sasuke was performing, and began to head there, and capture the emo avenger.

Upon arriving he saw a sign stating he'd be back in an hour, but he decided an hour was already too long to wait, and went to hunt him down, but fate had other plans from him.

 **==Earlier==**

With Yatsuhashi was already walking towards the delivery of Ozpin's future stash of coffee from Atlas, until suddenly…

*beep-beep-be-*

"Hello?" He asked through his red teeth.

["Hey, mind speeding it up, the crowd has suddenly gone mad, and we could use your help?"] Coco asked on the other line.

"I'm on it."

Prior towards his delivery, Yatsuhashi thought it would serve best if he took all 10 crates in one to go, so after getting the call to speed it up, he couldn't see what was in front of him, and began moving like a freight train bulleting to the end of the line with a smoke snots out on his nose like a steam.

 **==Present==**

With Kimimaro was casually making a turn to look for something, but the first thing that caught his sight was a stack of boxes running, followed by…

*BUMP!*

Being hit by a 'train' that sends Kimimaro at least 30 feet high, in the air, before falling in the opposite direction, and into a dumpster.

The next thing to happen to him (was the same events that happen to the Shredder at the end of the first TMNT film from the 90's at the final fight between the turtles and the Foot Clan's leader). **(3)**

While Yatsuhashi is asking himself while running. _'Did I bump into something?'_

 **==With Yang==**

After signing her name to the list, Yang had to compete with at least 5 other girls, and the contest consist of a one shot, and to being judged by both the choice of clothing, and the talent they're gonna use to entertain the crowd:

The first girl; was a red head with her hair tied back messily, and had been wearing a bikini top, jeans, and boots, and began to start tossing minor firecrackers around, which gradually became more powerful, and the flames became more wild, than usual.

At one point or another, no one noticed she put on a gas mask, and whipped out a flame thrower spitting green flames. Her talent ended with her removing her mask to reveal her lips, and blew a little in the flames turning them all pink, before removing her mask all together, and her face somehow covered in soot.

The second girl; was a brunet, wearing a black t-shirt with white outlined of a unicorn with its horn, well the tip being between its eyes, causing it to bleed down its face, purple jeans, and knee sneakers. Her talent was her playing a guitar solo, that made everyone felt tranquil, and relaxed, before speeding it up, and getting everyone pumped up, and bouncing.

The third girl is also a brunet just with shorter, and messier hair, and was wearing a girls school uniform, and her talent was her singing, and oh did she sing. The choice of song was 'the assassins birth us' single 'Sleep Talking', but had managed to sing it with laser lights, and fog to give the song it's brutal purpose needed to sing it.

The Next girl; was a blonde, dressed as if she was the prom queen, and even had a tiara on, and began to do a cheer with pom-poms. Eventually her dress began to burn, and fall off, revealing a cheerleading uniform, followed by multiple training dummies appearing, causing her to smash her pom-poms together, and turn into a chainsaw, and going on a rampage on the said dummies.

The last girl; was a brunet with her straight down on her back, and was wearing a strapless top to reveal the straps to her bra, a mini skirt, and high heel combo. Her talent was spray painting a picture of Vale along with Beacon Academy, and the festival going on right now.

Now it was Yang's turn; and began to stun the audience when she was wearing her 2 piece gold yellow bikini, with her symbol on her left breast, and hopped on her motorcycle, and perform stunts with it, before hopping off into a barrel that was filled with grape juice, and emerging out erotically, and her hair drooping down side by side, and her forming a sexy pout with her lips.

 **==With Sasuke and Sakura==**

Sasuke had finished his final act after Kankuro's performance (which many audience were amazed his puppetry skills), and last show for the day, and decided it would be best if Sakura stick around on stage, and help give off a false impression that he had someone, so he can keep his fan girls to back off, yet Sakura was content no matter what, because she was near her Sasuke.

As he finally got off stage, Sasuke had to pull Sakura in close to make the fangirls who were very stubborn to not leave him alone, and to decided against his best interest that he should treat Sakura in helping him in the situation that he was in.

They stopped at a stand that was selling something called 'cake-pops', something Sakura actually liked, and claim were better than red bean paste dango.

They eventually ended at a stand selling kabobs to Sasuke's amusement, followed by one selling tea, before both kids decided to sit down under a tree and rest.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Why did you treat me out like this?"

"As a thanks to get unnecessary attention from my new fangirls." Sasuke explained. Which he felt pain for those ravages, which made a mental note about what Shikamaru said is true; 'girls are troublesome'.

"Would you also consider this a date as well?"

Sasuke didn't answer except with his usual catch phrase to Sakura, but he said it with a grin. Much to the pinkette's amusement, giving her confidence as to her getting one step closer as to winning Sasuke's heart, and knowing that their evening had actually changed them together.

 **==With Yang==**

Much to her disappointment she was disqualified, because a lot of girls (mainly her competition, and every ugly, or relationship wise girl in the audience) thought what she did was degrading, forcing her to leave.

But even so, she couldn't help but smile at herself in self victory, but was snapped out of it when her scroll Yang had took out, before it rings, seeing the picture of Naruto had receives and answer it.

"Oh hey, Naruto. What's up?" She asked.

["Hey Yang, just calling to say sorry for leaving you in the dirt, on behalf of me and Ruby."] The blond explained.

"Yeah, thanks for doing that, why did you guys leave me behind, also where are you guys?" The blond brawler girl asked.

["I'll explain later on, right now, I'm getting out the infirmary with Ruby."] Naruto stated.

Yang frown a little and guessed. "Let me guess, she suffered from a wicked bad tummy-ache?"

["Pretty much, also tell everyone to meet us in the central of the park, in an hour from now to start the wishing ceremony."] Naruto informed.

"Got ya, and see ya."

 **==With Jaune and Pyrrha==**

Pyrrha had learned how child-like her leader was, and also unfortunate he was with luck, cause out of the two of them, she was the one winning games, and it hurt a lot more when fans who actually knew her started confronting her with questions, and autographs, causing Jaune to understand how popular she really was.

On a side note; when Naruto and company for the past few weeks, went to buy 'Pumpkin Pete's Cereal', and ask if she had a twin, she said it was actually her, much to everyone's surprise, thankfully it didn't cause them to see her any differently.

"Wow, I knew Weiss said you were famous, but I didn't knew you were that famous." Jaune comment, admitted about Pyrrha being celebrity and even the 'Invincible Girl'.

"Sorry, I'll admit the fans can be more persistent than the creatures of Grimm themselves." Pyrrha said in sympathy.

"I'm sorry you ended with a guy like me as a leader."

"Come now, Jaune. You're not a terrible leader." She cheer him up.

"Need I remind you I didn't awaken, or know what Aura was until the Emerald Forest." Jaune stated.

"Need I remind you, you were the one who lead us in defeating the Death Stalker?" She asked about the while back during the initiation.

As they were talking on Jaune's accomplish and defeats, for with Jaune had notice how Weiss was passing by with Gaara and Blake, causing Pyrrha to look in that same direction.

"You really like Weiss don't you?" Pyrrha asked, which Jaune was sadden about someone like Gaara had stayed closed to Weiss and Blake.

"Yeah, like who wouldn't; like her beauty is that to an actual angel, she is talented in almost any subject thrown at her, and even more she has very high talents in the arts." Jaune listed off.

"Your dream girl?" The redhead asked.

"The dream girl every man would kill to be with, or at least know of. I would do anything just to get one date with her, if she gives me the chance." He stated.

"I'm sure your time will come, and I hope it works with you both in the end." Pyrrha said to Jaune for finding someone will. Which she remember about the story about his parents; which his father, Minato is blond like Jaune; and his mother, Kushina was redhead, which made its like the Red-thread of fate itself.

"Thanks Pyrrha, that really means a lot to me." Jaune appreciated her with a smile.

As they began to walk in the other direction, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel a tug in her chest as to what Jaune said, and how he said it, when talking about Weiss so openly like that in front of her, and decided to push it off, and consider it nothing.

 **==With Gaara, Blake and Weiss==**

Even though, Gaara had to deal with the aura surrounding the girls, and their death glares at one another, he somehow came out stating that their evening was fun.

They did some face painting together, they passed by the petting zoo, and learned that Weiss is a completely softy towards animals (ironic huh), followed by going on a ride that was an earthquake stimulator, before Blake had to go back, and finish her shift, and Weiss was pulled out to do some last minute prepping for the final event tonight, leaving Gaara to himself.

 _'Guess it's just me for now, might as well find out where Naruto is at_.' Gaara thought to himself, before he got a sudden call.

"Hello?" He asked.

["Hey Gaara, where are you? I kinda need your help to get some of the taller trees to come closer to the ground, also Yang and Ruby are here to help us out, so come over here already."] Naruto said.

"Alright, don't break anything, I'm on my way." Gaara replied.

Before Naruto could even start ranting of him being accident prone, Gaara hung up, and couldn't help but give a raccoon like grin.

 **(Okami – Kamikiri Festival (Extended) - Ended)**

 **==Later on, minutes till the Wishing Ceremony==**

 **(Okami – Theme of the Celestials – Starts)**

It was getting closer to be nightfall, and throughout the day people began to write slips as to what to wish for in depends which color anyone likes, and Weiss was giving the final speech for the day.

"Thank you everyone for coming here today, and I hope you all had a great time and enjoyed everything we had in stored. And I hope you all had made your wish, everyone who has yet to do so, I would start doing it right now, and hand it to someone who are hanging them, and that everyone stays here for the grand finale of our fire work show." Weiss said as she looked at the setting sun with everyone else.

Everyone had been finishing their last minute wishes, and began watching the fireworks display being played with friends and family standing side by side.

While the crowd was doing their thing the main teams were finally writing down their wish; such as Shikamaru to wished he can live quietly, Sakura had wished that she can make it with Sasuke in this world, but their wish doesn't matter as much as the people you want to know.

Ino wanted to be something important for her life with, if possible just she will wished for the same thing as Sakura for Sasuke, for sure or maybe to find a boy like Jaune or Ren here in this world of Renmant. Then Temari and Kankuro wishes for their wishes for any of them. Kiba wanted his own wish, secretly.

Ruby and Gaara had wish they can eat all the cookies they want. And Naruto the same thing, but with Ramen along with Chouji, eating BBQ and Potato chips. And Blake and Weiss wish for Gaara to notice one of them.

While this was going on; Itachi and the Mobliz family were enjoying the fireworks they watched, and for once Itachi was happy, because he can spend the festival again, but this time with a group a people he can call a 'family'.

 **==Meanwhile==**

With Reina and Iruka were sitting across somewhere else, and unconsciously held hands together, and marveled at the show.

"Hey Iruka?" Reina asked.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Would you consider doing this ever again?"

"I, uh…yeah I would." He replied.

Before anything else Reina slipped in a piece of paper with her number, and whispered in Iruka's ear. "Pick me up in Friday, next week here at 5 o'clock."

That causing Iruka to blush about Reina's date acceptation.

 **(Okami – Theme of the Celestials – Ended)**

 **==Later at Night==**

With the festival is finally over; everyone had to put their part to the cleaning, with the exception of team RWBY, KAIT and SSGN. Who were until the 'Wish collecting' duty, and they couldn't help but read the wishes that some of the people had, something like:

When Naruto found a wish of; 'being a fine huntsmen' or 'to be stronger', but the paper is orange; he could feel like he can connect with a lot of people. Or when Ruby found a red wish saying; 'to be the cookie queen', and easily guessed who. Or when she found a wish saying; 'that Naruto would notice me' with a gold yellow wish, she thought it was her sister pulling a joke on her, yet something inside her hurt a little.

Sasuke could've gave a rats ass as to him wishing or the wishes of others; that is not to say he didn't read them time to time. As he reached for the newest wish, it had something interesting written on it; 'I wish Itachi was my big brother' causing him to go into panic thinking.

 _'Itachi was here the whole time!? Was the someone who knew Itachi? Maybe it's also an unusual name here.'_ Sasuke eyes shaken stared at the white wish slip.

A lot of things went through Sasuke's head, and decided it would be best he held on to the wish personally, and one day search for Itachi himself as he clenched his fist, while staring at the slip.

' _I wish I could've killed the bastard when I had the chance_.'

 **==OVA==**

 **==Elsewhere==**

With Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kurenai and Iruka were taking the express train back to Signal Academy, and Sakura and the girls couldn't notice how read Iruka was.

"So sensei, anything happen between you and the dog faunus lady we met earlier today?" Sakura asked with a wide eyed and grin, along with Ino and Tenten about their former sensei's encountered.

Along with Kurenai was amusing for he knew he didn't had anyone besides Asuma had made a fond of a girl about his age was very smooth on Iruka for he never had a girl to date with, back in the Ninja world.

"Well…uh, you see, I kinda got asked her out on a…date…next…Friday." He said nervously.

Which made the girls includes Kurenai with smiled, as Ino exclaimed. "Oh my god, Sensei! I didn't know you were smooth with girls, so what are you gonna do?"

"I'm not quite sure." Iruka replied with a bit embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Then, I guess you're gonna need my help." Sakura declared.

"Same here, I wanna help too." Ino added.

"Me too." Tenten added.

"Huh?" Iruka confused.

 **==The City of Vale - Dump==**

 **(Naruto OST – Evil – Starts)**

As the late night was on the Vale's Garbage Dump at the far distance of the city, after the Tanabala festival is now over, so which the garbage truck came into this area to dumped all the garbage any area… What felt like hours of painful reconstruction, but until…

*Rustle…*

As a pile of garbage begun to rumbled for someone came out of it. Until then, an arm of someone (you-know-who) had raised up out of the garbage, twitching…then…

Minutes passed, it was Kimimaro had been on the dump that before he manage to get himself out of the garbage…

With Kimimaro had finally dug his way out of the crushing pile of trash before realizing it was nightfall.

And he didn't care that today was a failure, all he did care was to take a shower, and get revenge on the one responsible with those crates that send him into this land of trash, and to hunt down Sasuke another day.

 **(AN: Just like the TMNT movie about Shredder's defeat in 1990. And TMNT 2 is now Shredder is back for revenge.)**

 **(Naruto OST – Evil – Ended)**

 **(Story Ended** **)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 17…

It's over everyone, the school festival arc is finally over, also how do you guys like the idea of the shipping of Iruka and Reina together, also I'm gonna be honest I'll be taking a short break, because I'm going had some R&R for sure.

Also, if you guys are wondering if this is gonna be interfering with me writing, maybe, cause you never know what the world has plans for all of us, also if you're wondering is this going to be on hiatus status, or canceled in the near future, my answer: FUCK NO, I'll be damned before I give up on SSGN, and on you guys who had followed me to where I am today.

I can't give an exact date I'll make my return, but when I do, it'll be following back to more of the canon episodes of RWBY, starting with Jaune becoming Cardin's bitch for a while, before standing up to him, after that it'll be more original stories of mine.

Until that…

* * *

 **==Questions/Answers==**

 **Can you tell me anything which characters from Naruto and/or RWBY were refer to Marvel Heroes and Villains? Depends which character anyone knows.**

 **Example:**

Like Kimimaro is like Spyke from X-man.

 **I will be waiting for you (guys) for results…**

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Cardin is one stupid son of a bitch, and also an asshole. Which anyone stupid enough for Ozpin had him as leader for leading his team to death for being irresponsible. But I wasn't a fan of CRNL for sure.

 **(2).** Cute, huh. Since its fine for Monty-dono for adding the Scroll's decoration. If he doesn't mind.

 **(3).** It was like in 1990, it was the time when I haven't born in 1991. Which of course when I had some movies to catch-up.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Standing By ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standing By** **### (Reminded copy 4)**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Ninja tools; Shuriken(s), Kunai(s), Explosive Tags (creative), and steel wires.

Noted: Not yet, its standing by.

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Standing by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Also to a majority of you guys, with the exception of that one guy/chick who had probably figured it out already, I write a lot of stories ahead of time, before posting them, because it's obviously impossible to post 3 chapters ranging between 4000-6000 chapters in a day or two more, without their being huge dialogue, word errors, colossal plot holes missing. And I will not be stopped doing so, guess I need to relax for calm my headache. I'll be awaiting you guys at the 1/3 check mark, so wish me luck.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Jaunedice'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/19/2016/9:29pm

 **Finished** : 3/22/2016/2:17pm

 **Published:** 3/23/2016/7:16am


	18. A: Jaunedice and Forever Fall

**Chapter 18:** Jaunedice; Arc Shield of Might Protection, Forever Fall, and Sound Five assembled

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** As the Tanabala Festival is finally over, which the heroes and heroines were continue their lives in Beacon. While until Sasuke saw a wish that belongs to Joe that he make.

Next is Kimimaro was completely upset himself for he had tried to captured Sasuke when he was on a…dumpster…well…seems he had got to find his team, when soon as possible…

Now…as a certain blond vomit boy had some issues about when he had a bully problem…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kakashi x Human OC], [Sun x Ino], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Kankuro x Human OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

Chapter 18 is now updated, so hello lads! This is ' **Czar Joseph** ', the Author of this revised and rewrite story of Naruto & RWBY Crossover story.

Now…I will create my own design for Itachi's HF Blade, based on Sasuke's Chidori Cutter. Seems the world of Remnant had its own a little bit Japanese reference like katana swords or any type of swords, hakama kimono(s), ninjato(s) and depends for sure. Since like Raven had a Katana turned into a Nodachi sword and Yatsuyashi had samurai pauldron.

3/25/2016/2:48am - Which since this is the combination of Episode 11-14. Now this story's results will be amazed. This is the start of [Jaune x Pyrrha] shipping. Turns out when he and she were completely very close when every seasons.

While I was a break a bit when I went to Pulupandan, because an important holiday about Jesus Christ. Well…you could say that…I will need time to be sure for a bit.

You see…its the 'Holy week' for now.

After all…I already to prepared Jaune's 2ndry potential for at least. It will be very amazed.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar** – True, which this relationship development when way from the beginning.

* * *

As for during the Canon version? I had forgotten about Shino's hobby to find the most rarest insects around his world. And also having Remnant version of its insects like the "Rapier Wasps" of what Cardin plans for revenge on Pyrrha for humiliation.

I hope I'll can come up with some based on Earth's insects.

Now…since which I had some

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail"] – Adjustment grammer.

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Few Days later – After the Tanabata Festival==**

 **(RWBY Vol.1 Soundtrack – Ep 11. Score - Starts)**

It was combat class again, and once again it was Jaune versus Cardin, and once more it wasn't going through Jaune's favor again. As long as Jaune could remember, he had became Cardin's, along with a good number of students, main punching bag, and every time in combat class, he would strive to get even against the bully.

 _'Come on!'_ A certain blond huntsman-in-training complained.

"Haaahh!" Jaune scream as he charged forward towards Cardin, and began slicing Crocea Mors up, and downwards slash, to which Cardin effortlessly dodged, before finally lifting his mace to block the last attack, and used his height, and strength to empower Jaune.

"This is the part where you 'lose'." Cardin said with a shit eating smile, as Jaune replied.

"Over my dead-!"

As Jaune was about to replied, Cardin interrupted by kicked him in the lower abdomen, causing him to fall to his knees. Before Cardin can perform the killer blow, the buzzer went off stating that the match was over.

 **(RWBY Vol.1 Soundtrack – Ep 11. Score – Ended)**

"Pardon, Cardin, that's enough." Glynda began as they step in to the stage.

"As you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura level has now dropped into the red, while that of Mr. Winchester's has barely moved. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." She explained to the students about the spar, and before tapping her Black Scroll Tablet about the results; Cardin's bar is full green, its flawless and Jaune's bar is red about 25 or less percent.

While Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha looks sad, while Naruto was on the same boat as the redhead, follow by gazed at Cardin with frown look; as the rest of team SSGN (Signal), RWBY (Ruby), JNPR, HRNS (Harness) and KAIT (Cait) was pity and sadden for Jaune's lost, as Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team.

"Mr. Arc, its been days now after the Tanabala Festival." Glynda said to the young blond swordsman, as she made an advised to him. "Please try to refer your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is be move to a… maybe it would be best to learn a defensive strategy more. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself…" Cardin said, as he lift his mace and rest it in his shoulder and walk away. With Naruto look at his right and saw team JNPR were glaring at Cardin. He shook his head as he sense his negative emotion, which that he will kick his ass for Cardin's attitude, or he will gave him some…expecting messures.

As Glynda made announcement to the seated and standing students. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away!"

Which made team SSGN, RWBY, HRNS, and KAIT (minus JNPR, due Jaune's defeat in a spar) excited about the upcoming tournament. Which the former ninjas were heard Glynda's announcement about its like the Chunin Exams in their world.

As any of them with a different excited expression:

Yang (in sit) and Lee (in stand behind her) punching the air in anticipation; Weiss had her fist shaking with an excited smile; Ruby's entire body shaking with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly along with Naruto (back wore his black with orange accents attire with a black haori with orange flames) made a pump fist stand behind the redhead scythe wielder, without raising in the air, as he tap her shoulder, cause her to look at him with a share excited look; Sasuke, Kiba and Neji smirked about they felt a déjà vu like the last time.

And Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' for when he was being a slacker about Vytal Festival Tournament is rather like the Chunin exams of course, of course, he admitted about this upcoming event; Hinata was bit nervous about Glynda's announcement coming up; Shino remain stood for being so logic for sure. While Blake is on a different sit with anyone either team JNPR member or sit besides Temari and Kankuro.

Glynda continues to announced. "It won't be long before the students from the other kingdoms starting arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete iin the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

As the Academy bell rings, as Glynda said to all the students one more time before they leave. "As of now, class is over, see you students in a few days."

Once class was dismissed, as the students now leave after the last statement of Professor Glynda, with Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame.

While the rest of the students left the hall, as Pyrrha, Naruto, and Ruby went to pick up Jaune, and they joined back with everyone else back in the Mess Hall.

 **==At the Mess Hall – Beacon==**

As they gathered around Nora was retelling her dream that she had for the month for the 12th time.

With anyone taking their meals; while Blake did not pay attention while reading in her book, as she lost in her book, and Yang, who is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face besides the blond. While the rest of the ninja

"So, there we were, 'surrounded' by Ursai." Nora claimed.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected, obviously, while holding the coffee cup, forcing himself for explain what really happened.

"Dozen of 'em." Nora countered, stands at the table of Team RWBY and SSGN with Temari and Chouji; and JNPR and HRNS with Kiba, Akamaru and Kankuro; where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails along with Temari had joined her, Ruby, Naruto, and Pyrrha are listening politely, Shino joined Blake for reading some book, Shikamaru being lazy when he ate some food slowly and Chouji ate his favorite potato chips, then Sasuke took a bite on a tomato, and Jaune is messing with his food.

"Only two of 'em." He countered back.

"But they were no match..." Nora spoke to continue, Naruto frowned gazed at his fellow blond boy in his depressed state. "And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Which made Ren sighed for Nora's dream, he told them. "She's been having this reoccurring for nearly a month now."

"That's nice after all…" Naruto nodded about Nora's tale, he said to anyone.

"So guys, what are we gonna do for the upcoming Vytal Festival? Since the training is already covered up, thanks to me and Sasuke. But, what I would like to know is how are we gonna win!" Naruto exclaimed, who managed to change the subject.

"If I remember correctly, there can be only one." Sasuke stepped in to statement with the obvious bluntly.

"Usually I would recommend training alone somewhere else, and think of new strategies, but given the fact we're ninja gives us an advantage to spy on everyone else, and learning each other's strategy, not to mention the dobe here can train us mentally, along with unlocking our full potential, so suggesting to train privately is out of the question."

While everyone was in their own worlds what Sasuke had said, Jaune was staring blankly to the world, and still picking at his food, getting the attention of Pyrrha, Ruby, and Hinata.

" Jaune? what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked to her leader.

"Are you okay?" Hinata added to her sentence.

That made Jaune snapping out of it, turning back toward them and replied. "Huh? Oh, yeah! It's nothing guys. Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little…'not' okay."

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune replied, as he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until before he and everyone saw that Cardin was picking on a random kid from across from them.

"That Bully…" Pyrrha sneered.

"You're not the only one…" Blake commented.

"Do you guys want me, or any of us to ninja kick his ass?" Naruto asked narrow his eyes, which he didn't like his guts, when Cardin and his team mistreated any students; human or faunus alike, as he cracked his knuckles, or perform his pranks at them, he still remember during his childhood, which Jaune actually considered, but decided it would be best to let it go for now.

"Guys! Forget it, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said with a sheepish smile as he lift his tray to dispose of his lunch.

"Its been months of school." Pyrrha said.

"He keeps bulling you." Hinata pointed out, reminded that time when he was a kid before met Naruto.

"He's a 'bully'." Ruby furrowed her eyes for what she said about Cardin with a plain and simple tone.

"Oh, Please!" Jaune scoffed, before lift his hand up with a index finger. "Name 'one' time he's 'bullied' me."

As anyone wanted to comment, as Shikamaru stepped in and spoke to begun. "Well…"

 **==Flashback Started – At the Halls==**

 _We see that Jaune was casually walking down the halls with his set of school book for on the way to class, with Cardin walking down the other direction in the hall, and when they were close enough, he knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop it into the ground, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him._

 _"Oh, come on!" Jaune exclaimed, whining._

 ** _==Next Scene - Doorway==_**

 _Jaune was casually passing by Cardin to get to his next class, only for Cardin to press a click of the button that turned Jaune's hilt extended it into its shield form, and got wedged between the door, as he going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit._

 _"Come on…!" Jaune groaned, while_ _grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out_ _._

 ** _==Next Scene – At the Locker Room==_**

 _As Glynda_ _with several students, gesturing at the devices._

 _"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."_

 _As Glynda finished explaining the purpose the use, and functions of their lockers, until Cardin hearing this with smirked, as he pushed Jaune into an open door one locker._

 _"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!"_

 _Then before locking him in, and setting up the coordinates as to where he'd be landing at. But_ _i_ _t's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky._

 _"Ahhh, Coooome oooooooon…!" Jaune yelled as_ _still heard from within the locker_.

 ** _==Next Scene – Before the Tanabata Festival Upcome==_**

 _After being told to get some more wood during the construction of the Tanabata Festival, Cardin had kicked the beam that was holding the stack of 2X4, and it all came down crashing on Jaune, but was grateful that his semblance had protected him from most of the damage._

 _"OH, come on~!" Jaune whimpered._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

As the others are totally focused on him now. Which Temari remind Cardin a certain someone she knew she was bullied when he took out a dead lizard in a stick that made her spine shivered for she remember that day. **(1)**

"I didn't gain any real injuries during that last time, not to mention Naruto always gets back at him, and any bully he had spotted most of the time." Jaune said to his defense, attempted to laughed it off.

"Jaune, you know if you need any help, you can just ask, but you got us, we're your friends." Pyrrha explained.

"Ooooh! I got it!" Nora exclaimed, as she gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin.

"We'll break his legs!" She exclaimed, as she chance a subject with explained. "And I mean 'break', not 'cripple' him."

As Nora that last part whilst looking at Gaara more specifically, as the redhead looked the other way, and whistled a tune innocently. Which Temari and Kankuro saw the first time for seeing him being innocent, if he guess only one thing, along with the 'break his legs', but also wanted to crippled him like Lee during the Chunin exams.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Everyone then turned their heads right around to see Cardin and his goons screaming, and running around while holding on to their asses (like a KH Boss battle: Captain Hook that Sora uses Fire Magic to burn his ass), and saw that someone had put a pile of hot rocks on their seats, and knew only one guy who could've pulled it off, as he pulled his best poker face.

"Hey, I didn't make rocks, or pull fire out of my sleeves." Naruto said in his defense, with his hands up.

But only one thought came out everyone's mind is. _'That's being brutal.'_

With Naruto looked at his fellow blond and said with a sighed. "Look Jaune, but Pyrrha is right, we're here for you, and that's a promise, and my 'Ninja way'."

"Thanks for the concern, but guys I'm fine." Jaune stated as he got up to leave, and looking back at his friends for one more time.

 **==At Oobleck's Class==**

 **(RWBY OST: Ep. 12 Score – Jaunedice Part 2 – Starts)**

The class in Oobleck's is history, were relatively…lively. Since he giving a lecture about the 'Faunus Rights Revolution', more commonly known as the "Faunus Wars" fought between Humans and Faunus.

Then even stated about 'The Battle of Fort Castle' took place in the third year of the Faunus War and was regarded by historians as the war's turning point. When Doctor Oobleck or Bart questions to the students about what happened to 'White Fang'. And any of them tell coffee addicted Ph.d what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War, so Weiss gave an answer about the 'Fort Castle'.

Aside from the deranged caffeine addicted huntsmen, and the Doctor's rambunctious, and high speed quirks he gives in class, they have for once a behave were; Naruto and Gaara, when they're around their surrogate big sister Velvet, along with Temari and Kankuro were on top and bottom, as not doing anything to hide the obvious of sleeping in class were; Shikamaru and Jaune, while everyone else kept their attention in class.

Deciding to torment the blonde in front of him, Cardin knew the best way to screw him over, and that's by waking him up in the middle of a lesson by toss him a paper football.

 **(RWBY OST: Ep. 12 Score – Jaunedice Part 2 – Ended)**

"Hey!" Jaune exclaimed, until 'Doctor' Oobleck zooming over into Jaune's face.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! Now, please would you mind giving me the answer?" Oobleck asked of what the answer about what Faunus were great advantage against humans in the Fort Castle.

Jaune was nervous about he would had pay attention on class, as he said for an answer. "Uhhh… The answer… The advantage… of the Faunus…"

Which looked behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha. Who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer.

"…had over that guy's stuff…"

Jaune sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer.

"Uhh… 'Binoculars!'" Jaune declared the answer, which his answer was so wrong, that it caused the class to laugh (minus Naruto and his team SSGN along with RWBY, (J)NPR, HRNS, and KAIT), while Oobleck kept a straight face, then zoomed back to the front of the class and took a sip of his coffee. Which made Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead, as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

With the Doctor zoomed back behind his deck and said. "Very funny Mr. Arc!" As he turn his head to Shikamaru while he was asleep in the class (aware for being troublesome slacker).

"Shikamaru! Would you care to-"

"Night vision." He interrupted for gave him an answer with natural, before passing out again.

"Okay…" Oobleck replied, admitted about his IQ were 200, as he heard from Ozpin from Asuma. So which he turn his head to Cardin. "Perhaps you would care to elaborate share your thoughts on the subject Cardin."

"Well I know any 'animal', will have some sort of vision in the dark." He answered coldly, while getting disappointing glares from everyone, and the cries in pain of both Gaara and Naruto getting their ears pulled by Velvet, which made Temari would had keep Gaara in line, while Kankuro do the same, well, you knew about during in Hidden Sand Village.

"Thank you Ms. Scarlatina, for keeping your wild siblings at bay." Oobleck appreciated the rabbit Faunus for keep Naruto and/or Gaara keep in line, without causing rampage. As he turn to the class, while Naruto and Gaara had rubbing each of their ears from the pull.

"Anything else about why Faunus use such a ability?"

As until Pyrrha raise her hand, as Oobleck called out. "Ms. Nikos?"

Which Pyrrha stood and stated. "Shikamaru was correct about 'Night Vision' is the answer, but which Cardin is not the most open-minded of individuals, are you?"

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin frowned.

"Enlighten me, Ms. Nikos?" Oobleck asked.

"They're great advantage in the dark when many Faunus had a nearly-perfect sight in shadows." Pyrrha answered, which made Cardin growled at the statement.

Then Blake stepped in, and explained more about Fort Castle and the man that lead his army.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." The (secret) cat faunus explained, which made Oobleck nodded for impressed him about that statement, as she turns to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _'_ _such'_ a failure."

Which made Naruto snickered about the tormentor's stupidity, he did reminded of those bullies of his, or maybe Kiba (no offence), during in the academy. That made Cardin growl about how Blake mocked him, as he gets up from his seat, fist clenched.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck said to him, displeased.

When Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, zooming up to him, then he said about it, after class.

"Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester, and Mr. Nara, will you please stay after class for the additional readings, we need to talk." Oobleck said, as he zoomed back to the desk, which made Jaune slumping his shoulders with a 'Oohhhh…'

"Now!" Oobleck exclaimed, zoomed aside. "Moving on!"

 **==After Class==**

Oobleck had stared at the boys, sips his coffee, and put his attention on them, and he begun spoke.

"Gentlemen, I seriously don't understand, for the most of you. You've been struggling since day one! Now, I don't know if whether be for a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but that all changes today…"

As the doctor coffee drinker take a longer sip of his coffee.

"…It stops now! For Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester, you two worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it… so please read Pages 51-91, and make sure to take essays on them, and bring it to me next class."

As Oobleck turn to Shikamaru and spoke to him about during class.

"Mr. Shikamaru, I seriously don't got anything to give you to do. And based on the claims from your teammates and some of your friends, you get enough sleep to make up for anyone in your age group who still needs to sleep in order to grow up, so…"

As he took another sip of his coffee and resume.

"I want you to find a way to be productive, weather it being part of a school clubs, or sports from the town, otherwise eat something sweet, or drink anything with a lot of sugar, or caffeine. Now, run along! You're dismissed."

After saying those words, Oobleck zoomed to left the classroom, as if he was the student, while the other three boys exited. Cardin thought he can get a kick by pushing Jaune down, but as he did, Jaune fell, but also into a pose that didn't seem to harm him, and turned to see Shikamaru did the same thing before both of them standing up by using his Shadow possession, feeling no reason to stay, Cardin decided to walk away before he didn't heard a complained.

"Hey, thanks Shikamaru." Jaune said weakly to the smart slacker for appreciated.

"Meh, it was nothing." He said before walking away, and leaving only Jaune and Pyrrha alone.

"You know, I will really break his legs myself, before we let either Naruto or Gaara kill the guy, and that would be giving the guy mercy." said Pyrrha.

Seeing her leader down with a sighed, Pyrrha quickly took out her scroll, and began texting someone frantically, before turning her attention back on Jaune.

"Follow me!" She said while dragging her leader from behind, as she turns down the corridor.

 **==Beacon Academy - Rooftops==**

A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of the Beacon, its where Hinata was waiting for them both, and gave them a welcoming smile, but Jaune had other thoughts on his mind, and no nothing naughty you sick perverts.

"Um, look girls, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm 'not' depressed." Jaune said, whilst he looked over the edge of the roof, to confusion of Pyrrha and Hinata. "But, all I could always reconsidered to become a farmer or something…"

It didn't take long, before both redhead champion and lavender-eyed heiress. Which they put two and two together, and understood what he meant that hit them with realization.

"N-NO!" They both yelled in unison in horror, along with dashes to pushed him away from the edge. As the redhead first spoke to Jaune about why they're here.

"That's not why we brought you up here!" Pyrrha said to him about that.

"Pyrrha's right, let her talk for a reason." Hinata stated.

As unknown to the three on the roof as they talk, with Cardin leaning in his windowsill right below them.

"Jaune, the reason why I'd called Hinata and brought you're up here, its because we wanted to help you to become stronger, so…we want to help you!" Pyrrha said with a smile for offer Jaune to be under her tutelage.

"Wait, you brought me here…to help me?" Jaune asked with disbelief and confused.

"She's right, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters. But you were look unlike to Naruto, because he never pay attention on class, but he wanted to be on his goals." Hinata agreed with Pyrrha determent for improved Jaune's level and academic abilities.

Which made the blond huntsman was shocked about when he heard stories from Iruka when depart to Signal to being a instructor, that Naruto is a dead-last unlike Jaune does.

"Here in this rooftop, so we can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha said.

"You girls think I need help?" Jaune asked, place his hand on his head.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha replied.

"But, you just said it." Jaune said.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us." Pyrrha stated and explanation. "Well in a simple way, I guess, you could put it like that. But in truth, you made it to Beacon, with all of us. That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

Which made Jaune turning away from the girls, lowering his head and shuttered voice with a sighed. "No you're wrong, I-I truly don't belong here."

"Don't say that Jaune, made it like us." Hinata pleaded.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" The redhead said supportively, which made Jaune turn to them with a angry look.

"No, I don't!" He yelled angrily, as he sighed, which made Pyrrha looked bewildered and he will reveal the truth. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon…and I never really came here, legally."

Which he was admitted and turns his back to her so he doesn't had to face her and Hinata.

"Wh-What did you mean?" Pyrrha was completely confused about why Jaune wasn't accepted to entered Beacon. Which Jaune will tell them everything about why he came here. "I don't underst-"

Which made Jaune cut her sentenced and said to the girls confesses with his voice going higher and higher. "I mean I didn't go to the combat school, I didn't pass any test. I didn't 'earn' my spot at this Academy. Unlike you guys who went to combat school, or showed your stuff out on the field."

As he turn to the girls, then he explained. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts when I came here, illegally, and I lied!"

"What?" Pyrrha shocked about he said for why he got his hands on a fake transcripts, which Jaune had cheat himself to get into Beacon.

"But why?" Hinata asked, which made Jaune answered.

"'Cause 'this' is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune told them, then he turn away again, and stated. "I wanted to be huntsmen for my whole life. My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all great warriors as a huntsman! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

Feeling pity for the man in front of them was completely depressingly, Pyrrha went and took a comforting approach by place her hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, it's alright." She comforted him, then she plead. "That can all change, and we can help you, we're your friends. Let us help you."

Which made Jaune turn to them with mad frustration, with his hand on his chest and shout/whining at the girls. "I don't 'want' help! I don't 'want' to be damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha tried to say something to him, feeling her chest is about to ache any minute, but Jaune cut her off.

"Don't you guys get it! I'm 'tired' of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree that always needs to be saved by his friends, while they fight for their lives!" Jaune exclaimed for thought back in the initiation. "Don't you understand!? If I can't do this on my own…then what good am I?"

As Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch.

"Just, leave me alone!" Jaune yelled.

Once again, Pyrrha felt this ache in her heart again, and thought that she was hurt, from being yelled by her leader for the first time, and wanted to be somewhere alone to cry.

"Come on Hinata…let's go…" She said with a sad look.

Once the girls left with the footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof, Jaune could finally be alone and paces a little, and be in his own thoughts, or so he thought. Until…

"Heh. Well, what do you know." A dreadful voice came from behind. "Oh, Jaune…"

"Cardin!" Jaune yelled, seeing him climb to the roof, that appears from his window, and reveals he heard everything.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected 'you' to be such a rebel!" Cardin said in a nonchalant tone, which made Jaune panic.

"Please, Cardin, 'please', don't tell anyone!" Jaune begging.

"Now, now, Jauney boy, no worries, I won't let anyone no your little secret, after all what are friends for…" Cardin said. For brief second Jaune thought Cardin was a complete dick, until…

"Anyways, that homework we got for Oobleck, it seems I can't do it, but I'm sure you don't mind covering for me, right?" He commanded, which he had that information as a blackmail.

Jaune was in a classic no win situation now, and wished that his friends were here to help him, but he just remembered he screwed himself over, and the only thing he can do is hang his head down in defeat, and accept his new life from here on out.

 **==2 weeks later==**

With Jaune was now considering that maybe he should've jump off the roof when he had the chance, he's been doing both his school work and Cardin, along with any errands that he can think of, and it's been tiring work.

 **==Earlier – At JNPR's dorm==**

 **(RWBY OST: Ep.13 Score – Forever Fall Part 1 – Starts)**

Ever since last week, Team JNPR has been seeing their leader arriving home late after later, and the only one who's truly been affected by this, was Pyrrha, but it's not like it hasn't affect the rest of the team that is to say, but instead really made their days dull.

The redhead huntress student was concerned about the blond swordsman. She look out on the window, sadly.

"How come Jaune gets home is so late again?" Nora asked rhetorically, jumping on her bed like a trampoline.

"It can prove to be a problem in our teamwork, if he's not around this often." Ren quipped, loads one of his trench-knife/pistol; StormFlower for maintain its condition, as he held his pistol in two hands aiming straight.

"He's becoming rather scarce ever since he's been fraternizing with CRDL (Cardinal)." He added.

"That's weird." Nora stated, while jumping. "Doesn't he know we going to sleep, and be ready for class field trip tomorrow?"

"So, we need our 'rest'!" She proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha pouted being aggressively, being angrily to Jaune weeks back.

Which made Nora and Ren exchange glances, as Nora said to Pyrrha about her point.

"Hmmm…I guess so."

 **==Outside of JNPR's Dorm==**

Not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door, before he was seriously about to walk in, and sleep, until he eavesdropped on what his team was talking about with his head hang down, and knows now that Pyrrha isn't still happy with his actions, and decided to stay out a little longer.

As Jaune close the door, and thought with saddening. _'Damn Cardin, you're really screwing me over_.'

 **(RWBY OST: Ep.13 Score – Forever Fall Part 1 – Pause)**

"Hey Jaune" Ruby said from behind, which startles Jaune to see her wearing pajamas, and she giggles at his reaction. "Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh! Uh, nope…" Jaune replied, then raise his scroll (which allows to unlock the respectful dorm of any member), attempting to laugh. "Got it."

In all honesty, Jaune can't say he's been a good friend, especially to his first friend he met.

"So! where've you been lately?" The red-highlighted scythe wielder asked, which Jaune responded to explained for where he had been.

"I uh…" Jaune tries to come up with something, but just sighs and lower his head.

"I messed up." Jaune declared, as he explained to Ruby. "I did something I shouldn't have, and now to the point Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't rarely even talk to me, and…" He breathes heavily through his nose, and declared the truth with a sigh.

"I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He said, as he presses his back to his team's door and slides to the floor in depression, and declared. "I'm a failure."

"Nope." Ruby quickly said, that surprised Jaune for her respond of why.

"Nope?" Jaune repeated, turn his head at Ruby, confusing.

 **(RWBY OST: Ep.13 Score – Forever Fall Part 1 – Resume)**

"Nope." Ruby replied, as she explained him about it. "You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure, and there for can't be failure."

"But…What if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked.

"Hmm…" Ruby thinks for a moment, then gives her answer to him. "Nope!"

Which made Jaune laughs a little, as she joins him on the floor, before he said. "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about kind of stuff."

"Nope!" Ruby responded, which made Jaune leans into the door some more, and she stated. "Jaune you're the team JNPR's captain, you might have been a failure as a kid…" Which made Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground with a sighed.

As Ruby continues. "…and maybe you might've even been a failure when the day we first met!" Which made the blond groans more and goes lower still. "But, you can't be one now. Do you know why?"

"Uhhh, I…well…because-" Jaune was about to say to respond to Ruby's statement in his mind.

As Ruby cut his sentence and gave him the explanation. "Because, it's not just about 'you' anyone. You've got a team now! We both do, and more importantly friends, Jaune. Sure your team may hate you now. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us.

"We have to put our teammates first…" With Ruby gets up and place her hands on her hips as she speaks the truth. "…and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader. But, you guys will be one big family, if they need you, so don't abandon your friends or comrades, if you abandon your friends or comrades, it will considered a scum."

Which made Jaune touched of how touched, now slightly inspired by her words, as he gave Ruby appreciated. "Thanks, Ruby."

"Anytime Jaune." Ruby replied as she over to the door of her dorm and opens, and flinched for something told him about where did he got those advise were from. "Oh! You should know I had to learned that from a certain 'orange' we knew."

The only 'orange' Jaune was tensed, which he could easily identify whenever they say the 'orange', would always be Naruto, and truth be told, the words Ruby had said to him, made him imagine the shadow image of Naruto from above, as he watches her wave and said.

"Well, have a good night, Jaune!"

 **(RWBY OST: Ep.13 Score – Forever Fall Part 1 – Pause)**

With her last words for a pleasant night, as Ruby going on the opposite direction. Which made Jaune confused why she going on a different direction, as he called her out.

"Uh, Ruby. Don't you sleep on across from us?" He asked.

Which made Ruby stopped, then she replied, nervously. "Oh, uh…well…you see…I'm spending the night with Naruto."

That made Jaune surprised about Ruby's statement about she wanted to spend night with Naruto in SSGN's dorm. Which he could tell of how close she and Naruto was, during Yang pull a blackmail, but its unlike the blond swordsman, when the mace-wielding bully did blackmailed for him being cheat entered beacon.

"What, why?" He asked, disbelief.

As Ruby explained to Jaune about team SSGN, and she said. "Well, Sasuke is gonna pull a all-night-out in the training room, Gaara is hanging out with Weiss again for tonight, and Shikamaru could careless, as long as no one wakes him up."

Without getting a chance to ask for more questions (except Jaune mentally sighed for Gaara had been hang-out with Weiss), Ruby resume walk the other way, and Jaune decide to call it a night with a new energy, as he pushes himself off the ground and face the door.

But until Jaune ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his scroll beeps and he pulls it off of his side and opens it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message:

["Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps."]

Which made Jaune terrified sound in respond with a "Gaah!", as Cardin's voice continues.

["And make sure they've got some ' **really'** big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"]

Jaune closes his scroll just when it begins to beep again. Sighing, he wearily heads down the hallway and away from his room.

 **(RWBY OST: Ep.13 – Forever Fall Pt.1 – Resumes with a Mystical music plays)**

 **==Next Morning – In Forever Fall==**

An overhead shot of a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks is seen as the camera descends and shows Glynda guiding teams; RWBY (Ruby) and SSGN (Signal), JNPR (Juniper), HRNS (Harness) and KAIT (Cait) with Akamaru, and CRDL (Cardinal) with Jaune that carries a large case with six-empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them through the area. **(3)**

Among with a group in tow; was Glynda had guide them in this trip, with Shino in tow, which he is an expert in insects with great behavior and all sorts of it. Which the blond deputy-headmistress knew the logical member of HRNS wanted to collect many kinds of specimen insects around the world of Remnant.

"Yes, students, the forest of 'Forever Fall' is indeed beautiful." Glynda spoke to the group. "But we are not here to sight-see." With Ruby and Hinata awed at the sight of the forest. Which Naruto never seen this area before that similar to any type of forest like the Emerald Forest and the forest in the Hidden Leal in the Ninja world.

"Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." **(2)**

Once they arrived the spot, as Glynda stopped and turn to the students, which the group stopped, as Jaune grunted for carrying so heavy that stuff he carried, until he ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempt to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

Which Naruto had heard a growl from Cardin, which he was told by Ruby last night. So, he will wait for Jaune to denied Cardin's foolish ways.

So with Glynda still instructed to the group for their objected, turns out, it was to collect a type(s) of honey within Forever Fall, and bring it to their biology class, and said.

"Each of you to gather one jar's worth of red sap." She took out and holding up a full jar of sap for objected. "However, this forest is full of the creature of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

While seeing Ruby and Yang will team-up with a smile at one another along with Naruto, as rest of ninja team will take separate ways, as Pyrrha along with the group had take their paths separately.

As Jaune attempts to (noisily) sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy! let's go!"

Jaune's miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ten are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRNL, to the disappointment of sighing on Pyrrha's face sadden, before she continues on.

Until Naruto and Ruby approaches her, while Yang go on ahead before seeing Pyrrha's expression, then with the blond fox begun to first spoke her. "Hey, you're alright, Pyrrha?"

"I'm fine." The redhead replied, as Ruby place her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Jaune, he will be fine, okay." Ruby cheer Pyrrha, which made her sighed for she had a point. **(4)**

 **==With Jaune==**

With Team CRNL were chilling for making themselves comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while the blond huntsman returns with a 6 jars full of red sap, setting them down just as he collapse face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

 **(RWBY OST: Ep.13 – Forever Fall Pt.1 – Ended)**

"Ah, great job, Jauney boy." Cardin said to the fallen blond. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Jaune was still on the ground, with his eyes crossed and surrounding dizzy and replied, sickly. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff…"

Cardin gazed at Jaune on the ground and said. "Greeeat, great, great. So, 'Jaune'. I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect 'six' jars of tree sap when there's only 'five' of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune replied, before nodding, still exhausted. As he sits up, then Cardin replied his question.

"Well think no further, come with me, and you'll find out." He said with a smirked, which made Jaune moans and gulps in worry.

 **==At the hilltop==**

Now perched on view of the hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRNL - plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel - peak their heads over the crest and watch everyone is retrieving their samples, while Shino did send a few insects to finding the traces of the red sap, which they admitted of how tasty is (given a permission to Glynda and Peach about his insects were curious about so, they accepted, but only one jar each).

And it went pretty much from here on out, with Team RWBY, collecting theirs with no problem, and team JNPR having to recollect thanks to Nora constantly eating their sample, which she cannot help herself for wanted some, with a embarrassed covered herself in red in her cheeks, giggling.

Cardin and his team, plus Jaune were wondered what is going on, seeing behind Pyrrha, who was just yelling at Nora for eating her jar of saps. As Jaune turn his head at Cardin.

"Cardin, why are we here?" He asked.

"Just a minute, I'll explain in a minute." Cardin replied with a sharp look still staring at the unsuspecting group.

After about a minute later, as Naruto had appeared in the scene, while his ninja friends were take on the opposite locations, seeing Pyrrha scolding Nora for eating their samples, until he was begun to talk to Pyrrha, which Cardin made a evil look.

"Wh-What's going on?" Jaune asked.

"…Payback." Cardin replied, which made the blonde's eyes widen in understand.

"What?" Jaune confused, as he turn gaze to Pyrrha and Naruto. "Naruto and Pyrrha?"

Seeing Naruto had help them out, due of Nora's carelessness for eating the samples.

"Wh-what are you-?" Jaune was about asked, he cut off by fist on the ground by Cardin.

"Revenge on Miss Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart, and that little blond demon, who shoved his fingers on my ass with a humiliated defeat, and with those pranks for placing those hot rocks on our seats." Cardin stated.

"Alright, boys…" He called his team, as he pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides. "Last night, old Jaune here manage to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps to collect'em, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

As Russel were next to Jaune had grabs his shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness. As Cardin said for his statement.

"Now, according to one of the essays I'd read you wrote for me last week, these nasty things are attracting and 'loooove' sweets." The tormentor said, seeing Pyrrha finishing her sap collection, with Naruto. "I'm thinking it's time to teach 'them' a thing or two."

The members of CRNL get up, Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove jar of sap into his grasp, while Russel gave the other.

"And 'you're' gonna do it." The bully told Jaune to do so.

"Do what?" Jaune wondered.

"Hit them with the sap. And I'll open the box of Swarm of Rapier Wasp from here on." Cardin pointed out, he leans in close to Jaune's face with a smirked on his face. "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the two jars of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group, unknown to Jaune or team CRNL, one of Shino's bugs were waiting of his hive to send a signal, the person responsible to do so.

And Jaune aims his throw at both his friends, he was about throw both jars at his both friends, until he heard Pyrrha laughing and Naruto giving his confident smile, and he was trying to steel his nerves and shaking one of his hands to do the deed, but until he heard Ruby's statement last night of what she said in a mental flashback.

 _"Your team deserves a great leader. But, you guys will be one big family, if they need you, so don't abandon your friends or comrades, if you abandon your friends or comrades, it will considered a scum."_ – Ruby's statement, declared.

And that made Jaune realize his actions, and question himself if he was truly fit to be a leader, is it worth not getting kicked from this school, and more importantly what would Naruto do, but he ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do.

"No." Jaune declined.

"What did you say?" Cardin sneered, lending his ear.

Jaune gripping the jars tightly. "I said…NO!"

He turns and throws two jars at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now…and I'm gonna kick your ass…"

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove and Sky grab his shoulders and pull him in so his terrified eyes.

 **==Later==**

With Jaune getting pushed to the ground by Cardin, which after he toss the saps on him, groaning as he looks up and sees a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin said to Jaune, being pissed for what he had done that, as he picks up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches, seeing him was getting his ass beaten. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

Jaune had using his aura for last a minute to protect himself in last minute, which his head hangeing back and replied. "I don't care what you do to me…" He looks at Cardin with fury. "…but you are NOT messing with my team!"

Cardin looking momentarily shocked and lifts him up, then he said. "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Which made Jaune smiles in defiance, which causes Cardin enraged.

"Hrahh!" He roars and raises his fist again for being mocked, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune and when the white fades from the scene.

"Agh!" Cardin crying out in pain as he holds his hand, before he drop Jaune on the ground.

Until a high-pitched ringing; as Jaune, now back on the ground.

"Huh?" Jaune was looked confusedly for what just happen in a moment, which before he was completely healed, seeing his hands had faintly glow white. While he starts, though, Sky kicks him in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you 'really are…" He stated for he was about to continue to beat Jaune into a pulp, with his team besides him; with Russel and Dove.

Just as he says this, until a low growl is heard, which made surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa with a dozen of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. Which before they failed to see a Ursa Major coming it from behind.

 **(RWBY OST: Ep.14 Score – Starts)**

It leaps forward and stands over the terrifying students (namely with Jaune), lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. Turns out, instead the Rapier Wasps wasn't the ONLY species likes sweets, but this Ursa is too like sweets to somehow picks at the fact that it's common sense that no matter the bear, it'll always be attracted to, and they all forgot about that.

As the Ursa Major lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel exclaimed, run for his life with his team.

With Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, seeing Jaune was cowering behind him.

The Ursa continues to sniffed, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. As Jaune stood up onto the ground, watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and scared shitless, and pulls out his Mace and tries to defend himself, only for the monster had disarmed him to swipe it away to Jaune's feet.

Jaune looks conflicted, wondering to whether to fight or run away.

 **==Meanwhile==**

With Team RWBY and JNPR, plus Naruto and Gaara (when he came around for helping JNPR for Nora's addicted to ate their samples, if he wanted to spend time with Weiss or Blake) were still collecting saps on the other side of the forest.

Until the roar of the Giant Ursa is heard in the distance, causes to startle them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked, getting up, concerned. Which Naruto had a feeling something is happen on the other side its where Jaune and team CRDL were there.

Suddenly, the three members of team CRNL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled, whiling running like a bitch, until he runs into Yang accidentally by bumping her.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed, completely unfazed by his collision, as she picks him up by the front of his shirt. "Where?"

Russel struggling and still running in air, but points back from where they came and told them what's happening. "Back there! Its got Cardin!"

Until Pyrrha heard it that drops her jar of sap for the direction Russel had point out.

"Jaune!" She exclaimed with her eyes widen for Jaune was that direction with Cardin, meaning trouble, which made Ruby going into leader mode.

"Yang! You and Blake, get Professor Goodwitch!" She ordered her sister and Blake, which Russel knocked Yang's hand forced to drop him and ran, getting a nod from her and Blake, before following the orders.

"You two, go with them!" Pyrrha added, ordering Run and Nora to accompany them, as she and Ruby activate their weapons. "There could be more!"

Which made the rest were Naruto, Gaara and Weiss will accompany them, as the blond fox prepared his chakra mode, the redhead tanuki uncorked his gourd of sand and Weiss prepared for anything.

 **==Meanwhile==**

With Cardin is trying to attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its pray and claws him away right front of him. Which he sat up, seeing it approaches.

"Crap! Crap, crap!" Cardin tries to get up and crawl away.

Until Naruto, Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss and Gaara arrived the scene into battle, finds to see Cardin crawling awayfrom the Grimm.

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha muttered.

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw, attempts to finish Cardin, and swiping it down. But…

*Shield Impact!*

…only to be blocked by Jaune's shield.

With Jaune struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him.

As for the group, Pyrrha wanted to help Jaune, as Weiss took out her rapier, Myrtenaster, as she prepares to move to intervene to go help, with Gaara had took out his tri-barrel revolver to aim.

But with Naruto raises his arms wide and blocks at Weiss and Gaara, with Pyrrha spoke to them. "Wait!"

Which confuses Weiss and Gaara, which made tense for realized that Jaune will take his fight, alone. And Naruto wanted to see Jaune for results to see of how good he can fight with his great Will and confidence for by himself, without anyone's help.

 **==With Jaune==**

As Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causes it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swip of his feet, but he is unprepared when it launches a claw at him in midair. Jaune lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again.

But the Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at his scroll that attaches his shield to find out about his Aura level is in the red, due the beating from Cardin that results getting exhausted for his Aura had almost depleted.

Jaune growls angry again and starts to run at the Ursa with a battle cry, as the giant bear Grimm also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, however, with Pyrrha sees that the blond huntsman has left himself completely opens to the Ursa's claw attack, as she lifts her arm that gathers a dark red energy in her arm for intervenes at the last moment.

Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe (but luckily he had a little bird that was protecting him), which Gaara had suspicious about his shield is covered by a strange glow. Which he felt like he knew that ability.

Now the claw of the Ursa Major clash the shield which it successful blow the swipe. Jaune uses the surprising defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and roars to attack swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck.

The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

 **(RWBY OST: Ep.14 Score – Ended)**

 **==With the group==**

With Naruto, Ruby, and Weiss witnessed in awed for Jaune was actually kicking ass. Which Pyrrha's hand stops glowing and smiles. Before Ruby, Weiss and Naruto gazed at Pyrrha's hand.

"Uhhh…what?" Ruby is baffled at her fellow redhead's ability.

"How did you…?" Weiss was about to asked, equally amazed about Pyrrha's ability, along with Naruto and Gaara with a suspicious look.

Which Pyrrha started to explained to them. "Well, you had your glyphs, Ruby has her speed, Naruto has chakra, and Gaara has sand manipulation. My Semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you can control 'poles'…" Ruby muttered, she was impressed about Pyrrha's semblance. Which how her speed and her partner Weiss's allows her to create her glyphs, and Naruto uses his fox's chakra and Gaara's sand.

"But isn't Jaune's weapon, a sword?" Naruto asked.

"No, you numbskulls! It means she has control over magnetism." Weiss corrected.

"Magnets are cool too, and that also means to control metal." Ruby whispered still impressed.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place." Naruto said to Pyrrha, as she prepared to leave, until Weiss notice.

"Wait, what are you going?" She asked.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby argue.

"We could…" Pyrrha was about say for wanted to tell Glynda and the others what happened, seeing Jaune was about sheathed his sword and still bruised up. "Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?"

"She's right…Jaune needs to gain more confidence." Gaara stepped in.

Which Pyrrha walks away again, that made Naruto, Ruby, Gaara and Weiss smiled to each other in understand about Pyrrha asks them to keep it a secret in order to help Jaune to gain confidence in his abilities.

Meanwhile, Jaune left victorious, after sheathes his weapon, before going over to Cardin.

With Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune, as his savior offers his hand. Which made Cardin smiles as he takes it and lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy shit, Jaune? Wow, you're amazing!" Cardin had gained a newfound respect for Jaune.

"Listen…" Jaune made threaten to Cardin. "Don't asked me to do anything to 'ever' messed with to hurt my team, or betrayed my 'friends', or betray them 'ever' again. That's my n-my Huntsman Way."

He stares Cardin with dead in the eye. With Cardin were look both intimidated and apologetic. With his order spoke, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin to really consider his actions for the past few weeks, while leaving everyone else present smile, knowing it was a self victory today.

 **==Elsewhere==**

Like always, Ozpin had been watching the actions of his students from afar, and was once again smiling that his children were growing up in the right direction, but couldn't smile more to one child in particular. As he was holding Jaune's 'fake' transcripts of how Glynda had comment about it before the initiation.

 _'It seems no matter where you go, you seem to make an impact of some kind to everyone you come across, maybe you're the answer we've been waiting for centuries now, don't you think Naruto?'_ The Headmaster thinks, as he took a sip of his coffee.

 **==Later that Night==**

 **(Final Fantasy X OST – To Zanarkand – Starts)**

After returning to Beacon Academy, with Jaune was on top of the dorm building, as the blond swordsman wore his uniform stands on the edge and looks into the distance of the green lights of Beacon.

With everything back to normal, Jaune decided to ask Pyrrha once again to meet him back on the roof tops, and was content that she decided to come see him, before question about Cardin didn't came here tonight, but she thought he and Jaune were best buds but, he decide to tell her.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune started, while standing in the edge. "Listen, I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and…" As he turn his face away from her and continues. "I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

As Jaune was about continue to apologized for his recent behavior, as Pyrrha cut his sentence.

"Jaune! Its okay." Pyrrha said, had accepted his apology, as they smile one another, as she added. "Your team really misses their leader, you know."

As the redhead begins walk to the exit and said to him. "You should come down! Ren made pancakes~!" Which she invites him to head back to team JNPR's dorm to had pancakes made by Ren. "No syrup, though, you can thank Nora for that."

Which Jaune smiled, but he had something in mind, before they leave, as he holds out his hand and called Pyrrha out. "Wait!"

That Pyrrha respond, by turns around, and Jaune looks sheepish and he said. "I know I don't deseve it after all that happened, and I've been avoiding you guys, and haven't been that great of a leader, and I know I probably don't deserve to ask this, but please… would you still be willing to help me… I'm asking you to train me to become a better fighter to be strong?"

Which made Pyrrha turns around, so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She turns and goes up to him, and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground.

"Hey!" Jaune whining. Seeing her standing over him with her arms on her hips, and an evaluation tone. "Your stance are all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." With a smile on her face, as she offers him her hand, which Jaune graciously accepts, and they continue to hold on to and grin at each other.

"You need to work on that, and starting tomorrow, me and Hinata will trained you." She said, which made Jaune smiled more.

"Thanks, Pyrrha. But I had to asked, why Hinata? Like I don't mind her, she's actually one of the favorite people I'd like to talk to, along with you and Ruby?" He asked.

"She's a lot stronger then she gives off, and she knows Close Combat better then…probably Lee, and when she does realized it, that's when we dual, and once she gets a weapon." The self-proclaimed Magnetism user explained.

As the camera moves above the two and on the night sky over the school…

 **(Final Fantasy X OST – To Zanarkand – Ended)**

 **==OVA==**

…then the camera were move below at the four familiar group…

The Sound Ninja Four, while working under 'Junior', have been giving them all a reputation. That, the other crime organization don't bother challenging them, and those that do the end with major casualties.

That even the police don't get involve, not even those who are willingly want to take them on themselves.

If there was a status, comparison; they would rival against those of the 'White Fang', and surprisingly they've yet to go against them yet. Which is a good thing, because they fear that it would turn all of Vale into a wasteland, that would be impossible to survive, or salvage.

"Man, this has been awesome, working for Junior." Sakon said, admitted working with the owner of the gangster.

"Yeah, it's a million times better that working for that cock sucking, snake, pedophile mother fucker Orochimaru." Tayuya comment.

When they returned to the bar from their rounds, they asked where Junior was to give him their report, and said he was in his office, but little did they know they were in a surprise.

"Hey Junior, we're…!" Sakon was about say, but quickly shut up, causing his crew to wonder why, but found out soon enough why. Which they turn to someone which they're eyes widen about someone they knew come all the way here.

"About time I found you four…"

 **(Final Fantasy V OST: Exdeath's Theme – Starts)**

Now Sakon, Tayuya, Jidomaru and Jirobo had not thought their leader had sending the original leader of Sound four, but namely Sound Five. As they looked down on the floor, before they heard a agony moaned, that reveals to be Melanie and Miltia, were completely knockout by covered in slash marks and wounds by blade.

Along with the henchmen were died, brutal, and crippled from the results of how fast and powerful, he was. Which the four of them (minus one, since Ukon's death) had forgotten their primary objective in this mission on the world of Remnant.

"…Now, care to explain to me why you haven't bother to find or capture Sasuke Uchiha?" Their former leader of Sound 5, while holding their new boss hostage.

"Help~!" Junior pleaded with anime tears coming down.

 **(Final Fantasy V OST: Exdeath's Theme – Ended)**

 **(Story Ended** **)**

* * *

 **(Extra Scene – At the Forever Fall – After Jaune defeat the Ursa Major)**

As Naruto, Ruby, Weiss, Gaara and Pyrrha left the scene after the victory of Jaune defeat a Ursa Major. They were on they're way back to find the others, when they report Professor Goodwitch.

While walking, as Gaara begun to spoke about something.

"She is not the only person can controls magnetism." Gaara said, natural. Which made Pyrrha and the girls along with Naruto stop walking with tense, as they turn to the redhead.

"What did you mean?" Pyrrha asked, curious.

"Sand Manipulation is not the only single ability since I had Shukaku's chakra, which Naruto had the Negative Emotion Detector…but also I had the ability of the Magnet-Style." **(5)**

Which made the girls and Naruto surprised, as Weiss said to Gaara that sound serious. "Are you serious?"

That made Gaara nod to the white haired girl, as Naruto comment. "No way…so you can control magnet like Pyrrha?"

Gaara nodded again, and explained. "It take me time to train until the Vytal Festival, when I can advance element, so I can control Iron sand. Which that ability were used by the Third Kazekage."

"You unlike your father?" Weiss asked, which she remember about that subject.

"Yes, but I can control 2 types of sand." Gaara stated.

"What kind?" Ruby asked.

"One is iron sand…" Gaara said, which made Ruby and Pyrrha shocked in surprised. **(W1)**

"Whoa!" Ruby awed, it's a fine material if possible then a normal iron.

"…and the other is gold dust." He finished, which made the girls stunned along with Naruto, as they're eyes starts to spin like a slot machine, which stops to Lien symbols and Naruto's eyes were Ryou. **(W2)**

Which snapped it out, which made Weiss shocked. "What! You can make gold dust, as in REAL gold!?"

"No way…you're like a human gold mine." Ruby disbelief about Gaara's ability.

"So…is your dad uses the same thing?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, since Gold Dust is heavier then normal sand. Its even a better then the Chakra chains to subdue Shukaku." Gaara explained. "While the Iron Sand had magnetic powers allows to made any shapes."

"I see…"

Weiss could possible for buy an expensive Dust that her father overcharges it. Since if possible to Gaara got it covered. Ruby wondered if she could buy all kinds of cookies. And Naruto, ramen too. Last is Pyrrha…well…I got nothing.

 **(Omake Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 18…

The is the end of the Jaunedice Arc. Which this is the most interesting chapter I had updated to work on. While the adventure is still continues. I had time adjusting the lines from the Canon, since it pretty went well, when comes having time.

March 25-28, 2016, 9:11am – Since the Holy Week is over in Philippines. Guess you could say that, when comes had time. Since I wasn't aware for sure.

Jaune's Semblance needs time to learned and trained more since before that Cardin hard punch him. Now Pyrrha will help him to become stronger, along with Hinata for needed his close-combat capabilities.

Just to start off, the next chapter is also to clarify to anyone who liked Junior, so don't worry, he doesn't die here along with the Twins, I ended the chapter like this to give it drama.

Also I gotta admit, it ain't easy writing lemon part for taking me time for sure, speaking of don't expect anything major naughty or gory in the near future, well maybe gore. So…I will prepared to see the Rate "T" into "M" until the next chapter comes…

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** It was Daimaru, he was a chunin of the Hidden Sand or Sunagakure, but he used to bully Temari to get her attention, he died during a C-rank mission. Since he is one of the Failure(s) of the Reincarnation Jutsu. You saw Temari's shocking and terrifying face.

 **(2).** Professor Peach in a Canon never made appearance. I knew for sure it considered a OOC.

 **(3).** This is now the canon version instead Tobi-Yaza's version. Which I was particular with Canon version of its story.

 **(4).** This part is based on in the trivia from Part 1 of Forever Fall: Because of the sudden jump between the ending of this episode and beginning of "Forever Fall, Pt.2", there is a small extra scene between the two in the DVD/Blu-ray release. Pyrrha, having heard birds fly away, turns and looks back at the hill that Jaune and Team CRDL were on, and Ruby asks if Pyrrha is okay, to which Pyrrha answers that she is fine. There is a slurping sound, followed by Pyrrha discovering that her jar is now empty and yelling Nora's name startling Ruby.

 **(5).** Shukaku's one of his abilities with a bloodline limit; Magnet Release Element. Since Gaara can use Magnet. Since the Third Kazekage had Iron Sand, and his father Rasa's Gold Dust.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ JNPR (Juniper) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Jaune Arc** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Protective

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Corcea Mors: Sword and Shield

 **###** **Pyrrha Nikos** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Polarity (Magnetism; Secretly)

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Miló: Xiphos sword, Javelin and Rifle.

= Akoúo̱: Shield

 **###** **Nora Valkyrie** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Generates Electricity to Muscles

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Magnhild: Hammer and Grenade Launcher

 **###** **Lie Ren** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= StormFlower; dual fully-automatic pistols with blades

 **‡ ‡ ‡ HRNS (Harness) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Hinata Hyuga** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Byakugan

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Gentle Fist, Palm Heel Strike,

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Crossbow; (Soon)

 **###** **Rock Lee** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Eight-Gates; Opening (1st), Healing/Red (2nd), Life (3rd), Pain (4th), Limit/Closing (5th), View/Jow (6th) Wonder/Shock (7th), Death (8th).

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Leaf Whirlwind and Great Whirlwind, Dynamic Entry, Strong Fist, Dancing Shadow Leaf, Primary Lotus, Hidden Lotus (while in 5th Gate),

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Tripartite Nunchakus or Three-section Nunchuks; (Soon)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Ankle Weights - These are a pair of bands that can be strapped around one's ankles when training. Several narrow pockets are lined up vertically along the band where weights can be put in. The added weight makes it heavy and hinders the movement and speed of the wearer.

Despite being considered an old fashioned training method, it is said wearing these weights can increase the user's speed and mobility through constant training. They can also be removed whenever the person wishes to do so.

 **###** **Neji Hyuga** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Byakugan

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Gentle Fist, Rotation (Kaiten), Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Bolt-action Rifle with Iron-sight; (Soon)

 **###** **Shino Aburame** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Insect Communication, Aura/Chakra Sapping

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Insect Clone Technique, Insect Jamming Technique **,** Iron Mountain Leaning/Iron Tackle, Manipulated Shuriken Technique, Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique (Kikaichū)

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= SMGs; Soon

Noted: Not yet, its standing by.

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Gaara**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01\. Magnet-Style - to create magnetic forces in different properties and usages.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Iron Sand – is the weapon used by the Third Kazekage, in combination with special ability to convert chakra into magnetic forces. When imitating the sand techniques of Shukaku's Jinchuuriki, he uses iron powder instead, thanks to his special magnetic powers. He often moulded the iron powder into weapons and used them as his main mode of attack.

Which the puppet of the Third Kazekage that Sasori possess…

 **(W2).** Gold Dust – is the name of the weapon used by the Fourth Kazekage. Due to the conductive properties of gold, an alternating magnetic field can induce a current in it, which generates its own magnetic field, therefore small particles of it could be manipulated in a similar manner to that of the sand utilised by Shukaku's jinchūriki, through the Kazekage's Magnet Release kekkei genkai. When he utilised this ability, dark rings appeared around his eyes that resembled the permanent ones around those of his youngest son, Gaara.

In sufficient quantities, this sand gold could be fashioned into a diverse range of forms, which the Fourth Kazekage employed to assault opponents and intercept hostile attacks. By constructing more complex structures, he could use it to perform even more intricate tasks, such as observing an area from afar with the Third Eye.

In the past, this weapon was instrumental to the protection of Sunagakure during the Fourth Kazekage's tenure, by allowing him to effectively subdue Shukaku each time the beast went berserk. This was accomplished by layering his sand gold atop of the sand controlled by the beast. As gold is heavier than sand, it made it more difficult for the creature to manipulate, thus slowing if not stopping the sand's movement entirely.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Anyways the next one or two chapters will be originals, then we'll go back to canon, from Weiss admitting her true colors to the Faunus, and Ruby meeting Penny for the first time, then it'll be the Sound Five had assembled, against our heroes, and by then I should've already given team HRNS and KAIT their weapons, and everyone unlocking their next semblance ability.

On the note side; I will create a page information about everyone's current status, and the weapons so far, sorry, but no spoilers to what to expect for the near future to any of your favorite character(s).

Until then, I'll be awaiting you (all) in chapter 19, hopefully it doesn't take too long to publish…

Now the next chapter will be: 'Club Activity and Adoption of Weasel'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/22/2016/6:58pm

 **Finished** : 3/28/2016/1:28am

 **Published:** 3/28/2016/9:55am


	19. A: Club Activity&Adoption of Weasal

**Chapter 19:** Club Activity and Adoption of Weasel (Full Information – Below)

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With the aftermath of Cardin's bullying others were now gone, after Jaune saved his ass for sure. Now Pyrrha and Hinata will help him to become a better huntsman and a hero for what he wanted become.

Itachi had some time with the certain Deer Faunus Family for having time around Vale and being member to the White Fang, as a human.

Now, as the heroes of Huntsman/Huntress and Ninjas were having a complaining problem about the club joining activity. So which makes it so~ completely bullshit unfair for joining.

Which until a certain silver-haired headmaster got their problems fixed…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kakashi x Human OC], [Sun x Ino], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Kankuro x Human OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

Chapter 19 is now updated…hello, everyone. This is the now for this new chapter for this…

As you may know, I had keep adjusting more lines of this story. Which it will be similar to the "Maelstrom Hunter" story; the NaruRuby shipping. With some combination lines with a canon.

Now, which I manage to watch the clear view quality of Deadpool 2016 after I went to IloIlo about March 26, 2016 or weeks back.

Which this will had me time for sure to get my fan-made team in RWBY, I had created. So the details will be updated and one of the characters will be appeared, besides Tobi-Yaza's. So for now…

Everything will be ready…if you KEEP reviewing my chapter for sure! FOR ONCE!

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Kakeru224** – Do I look insult anyone? And I wasn't sarcasm too. I was doing my part, when asking me for fix the grammer, there is nothing wrong with it? And can you at least which part?

 **Shadow Joestar** – They will prepared for anything.

 **Message to Tobi-Yaza:** No offence for mocking or insulting you.

* * *

With the review replied…which the next chapter will be updated to work on…as the matter the fact…I had extra two characters that I had in mind…

Which fixing few lines and adjusting the stories, will be take for my concentration…

And also with some many Minor characters will be named off based on Dead Space, Gears of War, Doom, Quake, Final Fantasy series, Resident Evil series and movies, and those relate to zombie apocalypse like Dawn of Dead.

Which the armors and weapons will refer to my favorite anime and games like: SAO, Elder Scroll series like Skyrim, Diablo, and etc.

And even some online games like Grand Chase, Ragnarok, RAN, and even Cabel.

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Month Later==**

In the past a month, Itachi has been working for Roman, he got the Faunus of the White Fang working at least once a week, and after searching hard and patiently waiting he finally got the right material to make his model of a high frequency blade. **(AN: It will revealed and updated soon.)**

And even his prosthetic, during the fight with Sasuke; which his weapon the 'Chidori Cutter' had cut his temporary weapon in half. He had time to trained with his skills and control his hand literally, with teaching Joe when he had a spare time.

Even his Sharingan and/or jutsu were able to do so; he manage to use his Fire element ninjutsu when Sasuke was able to use it, it has to do with Naruto had allows him to use it.

During his free time, aside training Joe, he began hanging around more, and more with the Mobliz family to the point that he became the son they wished had entered their lives earlier, and the dream brother.

Through his time with them, he became an unofficial honorary family member, and during his time working with the White Fang, he became welcome, and was labeled as an honorary Faunus, and made many new friends this way, along with people talking of ditching Roman, which he convinced them to not do.

*Ring-ring!*

Which Itachi took out his black scroll, and respond. "Hello?"

[Hey, Itachi. Listen man, me, Ivan, Perry and Paula are heading out to the Jay's at 8, you're done to come with?]

Itachi responded, for not being rude with his friends. "Yeah, but I'll be arriving a little late, like an hour and half, gave or take, Al."

["Alright, I'll keep you for that."] A person named Al responded.

"Hn." Itachi respond with his famous Uchiha's obvious respond.

["Man, you always respond for saying 'that'."] Al complained about Itachi's respond. ["Anyway, later."]

With the phone is hang up, as Itachi place it on his pocket, as he activate his Sharigan a little for something in mind.

Tonight was gonna be another Thursday night, with Itachi making dinner at his house with the Mobliz family, followed by him hitting up 'Druid Plow' with his friends, and it ends with him both tired, and a headache, along with the fact with tomorrow being the day Roman assign everyone to work.

Soon they will shall meet Naruto, and soon they shall clash Sasuke once more.

 **==At Beacon==**

It wasn't an ordinary day at Beacon Academy, hell it was far from it, cause today was club activity day, where students are free to either joined-in, start, or don't have any involvement with a club at school, and this was new to them on all levels, well for the ninja at least.

"And that pretty much summarizes the point of School Clubs." Weiss had finished explain to the young ninja behind her, along with their fellow huntsmen.

"That sounds fricken awesome, where's the list of clubs that I can join?" Naruto said with much enthusiasm.

"Yo! Over here." Sasuke called out.

The group had reached a poster, and began reading off list of clubs they had, from marksmen ship, sword master, drama, the faunus association, and poetry for a starters list.

With Neji place his hand on his chin and said. "Hmm, it seems as that though, at least half of us won't be able to make the cut to some of these high demanding clubs."

"Not to mention little Ms. Rose didn't had time to made weapons for us, but no offence, while I had some difficult time made a new puppet, too." Kankuro stated, for he had some difficult time for come up, a design for having Remnant's first puppet for himself.

"Sorry, I'm doing my best to making you guys weapons, that would represent you the most!" Ruby cried for feeling responsible that half of the ninja can't join a club for the time being.

"Hey, it's not your fault, like you said you're trying your best to make us the youthful best, Ruby." Lee said whilst giving her the traditional thumbs up, and twinkling smile, which cheered Ruby.

"Yeah, there's no need for being so down, Red." Kiba cheer her up.

"I agreed, so no hard feeling." Kankuro added. "And I own you for modified my puppets' arsenals."

Getting a smile from Ruby, so she will be worth for a challenge, like Naruto's Mandarin Cyclone.

"Hey, the more we talk, the more we waste time, now let's go find a club!" Yang shouted, causing everyone to cheer.

 **==Montage no jutsu==**

The first club that with Ruby, Jaune, and Shikamaru went to was the 'Weapons Appreciation Club', only for the members to slam the door on them, and leaving a sign stating:

'No kids, No whimps, and definitely No Shikamaru allowed'

"Oh, come on~!" Ruby and Jaune whining complained.

"Ugh, Troublesome." Shikamaru added with sighed depressed.

Which that statement is true; Ruby is a kid (being age 15), Jaune being whimp, and Shikamaru being lazy slacker with 'troublesome' and 'what a drag' part.

The next club that with the Hyuga Cousins, and Ren and Nora went to was the 'Meditation Club', luckily they were able to step one foot in, that is, until Nora rushed in, making a scene, causing them to get the boot, and a sign saying:

'No brats' and couples allowed'

"Oh, come on!" Nora complained follows Jaune's quote, which Ren, Hinata and Neji sighed.

"Ugh, What a drag." Neji added, which he did spend time with Shikamaru for this troublesome stated.

Neji and Hinata were kids or brats and Nora and Ren were like a couple for that statement too.

As the another club that with Pyrrha, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Weiss, and Lee went to join was the 'Gardening club', but when they saw they were about to enter inside, they slam the door, and leaving a sign stating:

'No OP (Overpowered) students and celebrities allowed'

"Oh, come on!/That's bull, ya'know!" Lee and Naruto exclaimed, adding the blond's quote.

"*Sigh*, Troublesome." Sasuke and Weiss add, muttered.

"What a drag." Pyrrha added.

Even though, Naruto and Lee were being powerhouse and overpowered like Pyrrha. And Weiss and Pyrrha were celebrity along with Naruto.

With Shino and Blake tried to join the book club, but they found out it was a cover up to the unofficial 'Faunus Pride Club', which they demanded they join, along with inviting Gaara and Naruto, but decided it would be to their best interest if they run the opposite direction.

Yang was by far unlucky since she decided to join both the motor cycle club, and beauty club, because the motor cycle club were sexist, and only wanted her to dress skimpy, and be their leaders girl, to which she kicked all of their asses, and wasn't allowed entrance to the beauty club, because there was a sign stating:

'No hot girls allowed'

Which made Yang being left dumbstruck. Before she 'is' the hottest girl around, which because of her appearance; her hair, bust size, and figure.

 **==Meanwhile==**

Itachi was down at the market, and was getting the supplies he needed for making some pizza, and as always it was a battle zone, considering how he would have to push his way through crowds of people.

Waiting for impatient lines, and even more, the occasional pick-pocketing, but since he was a ninja, he could usually evade these obstacles, but even so it becomes quite annoying.

"What the hell is holding UP that line!" A customer shouted a way ahead of Itachi, to which he shook his head sighing to himself, Yeah it's gonna be one of those days ain't it?

 **==Back in Beacon==**

Everyone was having such a crappy time, because each club they tried to join either kicked them out, or wanted them to join for the wrong reasons, and this seriously discourage everyone to give up, and were debating to give up, and look at the plus that they'll be able to have some me time after school.

Until Naruto grumbling and mumbling about how completely annoys him for the clubs were reject and not allows anyone like his team and friends.

"I vote that we should drop this whole idea of us joining a club, and head out to QDLC for the weekend to forget this crappy experience!" The blond fox raised his hand and declared for anyone wanted something to do, and completely deny and refuse to joined a club.

"Agreed!" Everyone said in unison with a following suit, until a familiar voice came in.

"That's out of the question." A voice everyone knew, as they turn to see the headmaster.

"Professor Ozpin/Headmaster?"

Behind Ozpin was Glynda, Peter, and Bart, and they all head a blank face on them. As the headmaster first spoke.

"You see, it has come to my attention that you students here have been having a hard time weather academic wise, socializing, and lack of motivation, but this all changes today." Oz explained.

"Sir, I don't quite understand?" Weiss quipped.

"I'll admit that some of you are on the right track of becoming the embodiment of the perfect huntsmens or huntresses. But even so, your teachers recommended that you should all become a part of this as friends…"

"With benefits?" Naruto said whilst interrupting Ozpin, while making everyone either chuckle, blushed, or be miffed.

"Clever aren't you now? Anyways, we decided to make a club that you will all enjoy." Ozpin claimed while giving a toothy grin.

 **==Back with Itachi==**

After arriving back home; with Itachi saw the time, and sighed to himself as to how late it was, and cursed himself for taking him this long to complete a simple task, and he jumped straight to cooking tonight's dinner.

After getting the ingredients done, and putting it in the oven, Itachi took the time to look at his scroll, and found that he had 2 messages; one from Katarin and the other one from the new guy named Johnny.

Jane had message that they'll be arriving in the next hour to his house, while Johnny asked where do they put their weapons at, and began to message them back vigorously.

 **==At Beacon (again) – At the Empty Classroom==**

Back with everyone, Ozpin had finally lead everyone to the said location, which was a vacant classroom. Which anyone of team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, KAIT, and HRNS, were looked around the empty and unused classroom. Which it never used for a while, since after the few years back when Team STAQ (Stark)'s time or at least Ozpin's time, or maybe this Academy had been build.

"Children, I give you…your club." Ozpin announced, which Kankuro and Kiba were looked around the area, while Akamaru patting seeing this room.

"No kidding." Chouji disbelief while took a glance at this room. While Temari went to the window to check the view. Then Shino rubbing his finger at the nearby table for there's dust, which it been some time.

"Its been some times." Shino comment, as while Sasuke besides Ozpin while look around this room, as he turn to the headmaster.

"Um, sir. I don't know if you're being serious, or joking?" Sasuke asked the headmaster about for being seriously for having their own club. Which they don't had a meeting point like their world when they always wanted a meeting spot for anyone for discussion.

"I'm serious, your supervisor will be Doctor Oobleck." Ozpin stated. "And your club from here on out, is 'Ninja World Club', where you'll be explaining the history, and how life is like back in your world, and I'm putting Naruto as Hokage, and Shikamaru and Gaara as Jonin, Sasuke, Kiba and Temari will became Chunin, and everyone will be labeled as Genin." **(1)**

Now that was a lot to take in for everyone, so there are 3 list to you guys to make it easier: 1) they all got to be part of a club without trying, 2) everyone who didn't know much about their world, will now get a big picture, 3) Naruto finally did reach the title of Hokage, even though it's honorary, 4 everyone was shock to accept that Naruto was in charge of a club.

In an instant Naruto charged up and hugged their headmaster of Beacon.

"Ozzie I love you!" The young blonde said while being a jockey on Elis, but on his headmaster.

"Please Naruto, stop you're embarrassing me." Ozzie said, feeling awkward for Naruto's cheerful expression.

"Ignoring Naruto's over affection of gratitude." Glynda stated, as she had begun to ordered everyone with recommend the schedule.

"Every Wednesday and Friday, you are all to meet here after school, and do club related activities, so Naruto, I would get to studying and start making a lesson plan." Glynda said, as she continue. "And by that tomorrow after class, you're to stay with me, and we plan it out, also you are all to promote, and get new members to join, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said in unison.

"Good, you're all dismissed." She dismissed them.

 **==With Itachi==**

With the dinner is ready, and the Mobliz family coming by in any minute, Itachi decided to spiffy himself up a bit, and have a little me time.

A few minutes passed; and the Mobliz family had arrived, and soon after they began eating, and conversation.

"Is there anything your Sharingan can't do?" Duane asked, whilst eating another slice.

Itachi answered and explained. "It doesn't have a complete 360 degree vision like the Byakugan, or the ability to control all five elements, and copy any jutsu like the Rin-"

Before Itachi let loose any valuable information about the legendary Rinnegan, since that was the final form of the Sharingan, which only a mutation of the blood of the Senju can able to create the most powerful eye in the Ninja history, he caught himself, and choose to change the subject.

"So I, here that you are improving in school, since I started teaching you, Joe." The raven haired said to the young deer faunus.

"Yeah it's been great, and I'm starting to get better than our top 3 students." Joe exclaimed with a wide eye smile.

As they ate, and talk, Duane, and Katarin couldn't help but take a mental note as to what Itachi had caught himself, from spilling, but none the less had to announce something more important tonight.

"This has been a lovely meal, now Itachi, me, and Jane had been talking." Duane stated, as he beung to tell him something. "And would like to offer something to you…?"

"I'm listening?" Itachi answered back.

"Itachi, we would like to adopt you into our family if you like, you don't have to change your surname if you like, but we would like you to officially become one with us." Duane offered Itachi to be part of it. Being a first human being adopted by a Faunus family.

This was truly surprising for Itachi, cause he had yearn to be felt welcome back into a family, and yet a part of him felt like he truly doesn't deserve this.

"I would be honored to be a part of your family." Itachi said with an actual genuine warm smile, causing everyone else to cheer, and smile, along with it marking a turning point in his new life.

 **==OVA==**

After being able to get a chance to be adopted into a family all over again. Itachi had gone out and celebrated big time with his friends at the bar, but that was 3 hours ago, and he needed to wake to go to work again, and he's suffering an actual hangover for the first time in his life, and the fact his alarm is going off like it was a fucking fire drill was pissing himself off.

After killing the device, he ended up puking chunks, and was suffering of vertigo, and only one thing came to his head, Ah fuck coffee, I need a fucking beer.

 **(Story Ended** **)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 19…

And that is it, so until then see you for more action pack, heroic adventures in chapter 20 of Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal), also answering a last minute question, is chapter one still eligible, cause I'm reading it on both a different device, and my friends, and it seems better than how it was publish a long time ago to any veterans of SSGN (Signal).

This is the shortest chapter this time around. Which unaware about Naruto and Gaara along with Temari and Kankuro had officially adopted by Velvet when they need new sibling bonds.

So, as the matter the fact, which Naruto will had his birthday til late, if possible…

Now…I will had add some information, until with full details…when Tobi-Yaza had information in chapter 19. So this will be useful…

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I had already come up some name of the club as alternate.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ RWBY (Ruby) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Ruby Rose** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Speed; Mach I and Mach II, Double Jump

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Crimson Rose; Scythe/High Caliber Sniper, Naruto's Raijin Kunai,

 **###** **Weiss Schnee** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Glyphs, Summon (Soon),

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Myrtenaster; Multi-action Dust Rapier

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Sand Flask

 **###** **Blake Belladonna** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Shadow

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Gambol Shroud; Ninjato, Kusarigama and Pistol, and Sheath Cleaver blade.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Sand Box

 **###** **Yang Xiao Long** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Absorb damage into strength, Burning Mode: Strength Mark 1 and Strength Mark 2, Double Jump,

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Ember Celica; Shotgun Gauntlets

 **‡ ‡ ‡ KAIT (Cait) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Temari** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Wind Manipulation and Little Sand Manipulate

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Weasel Cutter,

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Giant Folding Fan, Machine Pistol (A Calico M110 - .22 LR)

 **###** **Kankuro** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Puppetry

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Crow (Karasu),

= Black Ant (Kuroari),

= Windchester 1892 "Mare's Leg" ,44-40, 6 rounds

= Katar (Soon)

 **###** **Chouji Akimichi** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Expended Limbs

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Human Boulder

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Automatic shotgun and attached with a underslung launcher for launches grenades with a greater firepower of explosives

 **###** **Kiba Inuzuka** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Dog Ninjutsu, communicate with dogs,

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Four Jutsu, Tunneling Fang, Beast Clone (with Akamaru), Fang Over Fang,

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= SMG; Scorpion Vz-61 SMG with .32 ACP rounds, attached with a laser-sight

 **= = Full Information = =**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team SSGN (Signal) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Naruto Uzumaki** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Nine-tails chakra, Sensing Negative Emotion, Unlock Semblance Stage, Mind-scape Abilities; Mind, Memory and Emotion sharing.

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Shadow Clones, Rasengan, Naruto Uzumaki Barrage, Flying Thunder God,

= Azin's Fighting style from Grand Chase.

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Mandarin Cyclone – retractable/extendable bo staff

= Blade of Kurama – in Dagger form

= Ninja tools; Shuriken(s), Kunai(s), Explosive Tags (re-creative), and steel wires.

 **###** **Gaara** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Sand Manipulation, Demon Within, Magnet Manipulation

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Sand Coffin, Sand Burial, Armor and Shield of Sand, Eye of Sand,

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Sand, Iron Sand, and Gold Dust

= Assault Desert Guard – A combination of Riot and Barricade Shield - the shield itself can be set to be placed on the ground like a small barricade, upon doing show the screen becomes a target mapping, and location, and allows to took out the pistol to be use, and only used when place when being use in barricade mode.

= Desert Tanuki – A triple barreled revolver carrie rounds.

 **### Sasuke Uchiha ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Sharingan, Curse Mark (It will be removed soon), Fire Ninjutsu (Naruto had unlocked his 2ndry element),

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= (Grand) Fireball, Phoenix Fire, Lion's Barrage,

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Chidori Cutter – A straight-edged sword conducts electricity with high-frequency speed.

= Snake Bite – A stun combat edged knife with a rod on the backside conducts electricity. It is used for emergency, or closer combat situations, and has a small amount of lightning dust to give a good shocking.

= Ninja tools; Shuriken(s), Kunai(s), Explosive Tags (creative), and steel wires.

 **### Shikamaru Nara ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Shadow Manipulation

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Shadow Possession,

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Shadow Stick - Expandable Straight/Riot Baton 36", Polycarbonate, Aluminum w/ Knurled Grip

= Shadow Strider - A pitch black Strider Valkyrie combat knife - Based on Vamp's Knife 2014 MGS4.

= Trap Kit - A set of tools for Shikamaru's set-up traps on opponents or group of foes.

= Wing Shooter - 9mm pistol carries 18 rounds in Semi-Auto (Soon).

 **‡ ‡ ‡ JNPR (Juniper) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Jaune Arc** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Protective

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Corcea Mors: Sword and Shield

 **###** **Pyrrha Nikos** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Polarity (Magnetism; Secretly)

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Miló: Xiphos sword, Javelin and Rifle.

= Akoúo̱: Shield

 **###** **Nora Valkyrie** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Generates Electricity to Muscles

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Magnhild: Hammer and Grenade Launcher

 **###** **Lie Ren** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= StormFlower; dual fully-automatic pistols with blades

 **‡ ‡ ‡ HRNS (Harness) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Hinata Hyuga** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Byakugan

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Gentle Fist, Palm Heel Strike,

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Crossbow; (Soon)

 **###** **Rock Lee** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Eight-Gates; Opening (1st), Healing/Red (2nd), Life (3rd), Pain (4th), Limit/Closing (5th), View/Jow (6th) Wonder/Shock (7th), Death (8th).

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Leaf Whirlwind and Great Whirlwind, Dynamic Entry, Strong Fist, Dancing Shadow Leaf, Primary Lotus, Hidden Lotus (while in 5th Gate),

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Tripartite Nunchakus or Three-section Nunchuks; (Soon)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Ankle Weights

 **###** **Neji Hyuga** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Byakugan

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Gentle Fist, Rotation (Kaiten), Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Bolt-action Rifle with Iron-sight; (Soon)

 **###** **Shino Aburame** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Insect Communication, Aura/Chakra Sapping

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Insect Clone Technique, Insect Jamming Technique **,** Iron Mountain Leaning/Iron Tackle, Manipulated Shuriken Technique, Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique (Kikaichū)

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= SMGs; Soon

Noted: There you go, that all the information about the heroes and heroines…which of course that

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01.

Noted: The Semblance will be updated from our heroes and heroines…since I will get prepared for now.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).**

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Also on a side note; I decided to change of plans, mainly how I decided the order of the upcoming chapters, so don't expect any future updates until October the 17th because during these next few months, I'll be revised the writing of Naruto's birthday, along with those promised said chapters, and future plans to making SSGN, and to be completely honest. It may early for had Naruto's birthday will be updated.

Now the next chapter will be: 'The Stray and Black & White'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/28/2016/10:26am

 **Finished** : 3/30/2016/9:48am

 **Published:** 3/30/2016/2:27pm


	20. A: The Stray and Black & White

**Chapter 20:** The Stray and Black  & White; Sound Five Strikes

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** The Vytal Festival Tournament is on the way, now with the students around the Remnant had attending there in Vale…until encountered and met new familiar faces.

Now…all the vessels of all tailed beast will be made an appearance, very soon, before encountered a certain orange-haired android girl will be made a 'salutations' and even someone else with her, when Naruto and Gaara will encountered for.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kakashi x Human OC], [Sun x Ino], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Kankuro x Human OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This the 20th chapter of this updated story…now which I had time to get things will be interesting…

I will had all the Jinchuuriki is now assembled on the world of Remnant. Surely it will take me time which attire they're wearing, while Utatake wearing a hakama kimono and blowing bubbles. And even I had someone is here that return from the dead…

This will like in Canon, and more adjustments for sure.

Which that idea was based on the deleted story of Naruto x Static Shock/DC? Since there is OC and someone that he look like a girl when Naruto confused someone's gender. Some OC character named 'Andrew' that is on that story…which it was delete a while ago, even he is a brother to Naruto for now.

So…I will had add one entered this story in canon with Penny soon. Which she is with SOMEONE else, which based on 'Remnant's Maelstrom Shinobi' by 'MothBallz', a certain vomit boy had joined Atlas, rather then Beacon, when became General Ironwood's apprentice.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar** – I already on it.

* * *

With the review replied…which the next chapter will be updated to work on…as the matter the fact…I had extra two characters that I had in mind…

Almost there for those weapons that Team HRNS and KAIT were on the way, which I had time which puppets for Kankuro to create a new one in Remnant. It will be metal, and even I had completely time to get it right to found an idea…

4/1/2016/2016/1:17pm – I will had the final adjustment for Naruto's battle uniform attire with long sleeves like his jumpsuit of his. After all, which it's a better then his old orange-blue tracksuit.

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail"]

* * *

…But before that…the intro music will be placed in 3…2…1…Action!

 **(Law of Ueki Opening – Falco – Starts)**

 **(Instruments – 00:00 - 00:18)**

kimi wa nani wo nozomu no? dare no tame ni kitsuzuki (What do you wish for? For who's sake do you hurt others?)

yume wa ukabu kuuhaku hitomi wo tojita (Your dreams are an empty space in which you float. You closed your eyes.)

SAFURAN saita kokoro ni suna arashi ga yamanai (In the heart in which saffron bloomed, the sandstorm will not cease.)

sabaku yori mo hate naki toki wo samayou (You wander time, more endless than a desert.)

yorokobi ya kanashimi kara ima (From things like joy and sadness,)

uketotta chikara (The power you received )

jyounetsu* ni kawaru (Will now change into passion.)

mirai sono te ni. tobidatsu FALCO (The future is in your hand, flying Falco.)

kakeru kimi yo, yume wo tsukame (Fly! Grab your dreams.)

chikai hibikasu, kegarenaki sora. koeru SAHARA (Your oath echoes in the flawless sky. Cross the Sahara.)

taiyou ga michibiku (The sun will guide you.)

 **(Instruments – 1:17 - 1:28)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==At the Streets of Vale==**

It was another casual weekend in Vale, and the teams were SSGN (Signal) and RWBY (Ruby) decided to avoid QDLC and just explore the town, or so they keep telling themselves.

On the streets of Vale being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and while Team RWBY and SSGN is strolling through it all.

In all honesty if there's any pair of friends that truly get along, and know where each is coming from, it would be Sasuke and Weiss, such as them both being pretentious, competitive, and occasionally self centered, and selfish nature, but even so they're still good people, just with family (mainly daddy issues) problems.

A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

With Weiss stopped with the group behind her along with Sasuke and raised her arms in amazement.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely 'wonderful'!" She announced joyously.

"I don't think anyone's seen you smile this much, Weiss." Naruto stated in response to her joy, seems when Sasuke did smiles a little bit anytime for sure.

Which his attire is now completely adjustment with long sleeves of his black battle uniform with orange accents while having his haori for sure; on each of his long sleeve is having white swirl symbol on the left sleeve. Were he place his Mandarin Cyclone in inactive form on leftside for allows to took it out in right hand, while having his armguard and even the Flying Raijin Kunais too.

Since he keep his old orange-blue jacket along with white hoodie at home, if possible for having a day out or wore a casual clothes.

"I agreed with Naruto. It's kinda weirding me out..." Ruby added, frowned a little. Weiss turned to them.

"How could you two 'not' smile?" Weiss stated, as she explained, joyfully. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A Tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this even is simply 'breathtaking'!"

So, with team RWBY and SSGN continues walking around. Yang sighed and crossed her arms while walking with everyone. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"And troublesome." Shikamaru mumbling.

"Quiet, both of you." Weiss retorted. The group continued walking until they ended up near the docks, the sound of foghorns heard every now and then.

"Looks like we're here at the docks." Yang said stating the obvious, before hearing the sounds of the foghorns, when they had ended up near the docks.

"Remained me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby complained, covered her nose.

"You'll get use to it, Ruby." Naruto started to told Ruby something. "Being in the docks with sea water like in Wave Country."

"Guess you have a point there." Ruby replied, remembering the story about the story from Naruto and his team about the Land of Water is filled with open seas and oceans with islands too.

"Finally, now that we're here let's give the students of Haven in Vacao a warm welcome, as a 'representative' of Beacon." Weiss said, as she and Sasuke began to take lead.

Shikamaru then smiled as he stated. "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that!" Weiss responded defensively, which as Blake lend Gaara besides her by ear.

"How much longer do we gotta keep playing along with both of their shenanigans." Blake whispered into Gaara's ear.

"We agreed until Naruto decides to catch on, himself." Gaara whispered back.

"Fair enough." She replied.

As they made a turn to the docks, they caught sight of another Dust Shop was ransacked and wrecked, and for the past 2 months or so, this has been going on for quite a while, but now it's been recently confirmed that at least half of them are being attacked by some of Junior's men.

Deciding to get a little more info on the situation, they went to check the sight for themselves, and ask for questions.

"Hey guys, what happen?" Naruto asked, with Ruby besides him, seeing a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad.

"Robbery. This dust shop got ransacked by the White Fang this time around." One of the officers, its rank is a Detective replied, seeing two detectives were on the scene. "And this is the second Dust Shop to be hit this week."

"That's terrible." Ruby said sighs sadly, getting a nod from Yang.

As another officer (#2) came in from inside, his partner, had the same rank, and he stated. "They left all the money again. But this place is turning into a jungle."

"Huh?" Naruto confused along with Ruby, seeing both detectives.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The Detective #1 said, look around the shop, holding a pistol on his hand.

"How can you tell it's by the White Fang?" Blake asked, getting the Detective #1 turn to the secret cat faunus.

"Funny how you should asked, but now they leave their insignia after they do a robbery." The Officer #1 replied, pointed at it, seeing the red wolf mark with three slash marks.

Which made Weiss scoffed, as she crossed her arms pointing her nose in the air and her eyes closed. "The White Fang, they're nothing but a awful bunch of dirty low life Faunus."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Blake demanded with a frown face. "Nothing except every single one of those degenerate Faunus' are a plague on humanity."

While the girls were in heated argument, Naruto managed to bump fist with Gaara, and have a little conversation of their own.

 **==In Naruto's mindscape==**

"Dude, this is not good." Naruto said with his head down, he had a feeling this .

"Yeah, and I already had a talk with these two about teammates, and getting along." Gaara said.

"We gotta do something, cause I fear this is gonna turn from hay to shit, any time now." Naruto stated.

"Agreed." The redhead replied.

 **==Exit the Mindscape==**

Just as both boys had exited back to reality, they were instantly caught off guard by what appear to be a monkey faunus with a golden tail, before the shout 'Hey, stop that Faunus!' that came from the nearby boat.

As he had light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem.

He was hanging above a lamppost, with his tail and took out some banana to eat, and was giving an accurate strong point, about being a type of stowaway. Along with showing the future Huntsman and Huntresses how much more superior, they are compared to the cops in town.

Until one of the detectives toss a stone at him, before he ate it, when he misses it getting his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

The Faunus dropped a banana peel on the detective's face, who growled in return.

The monkey-like Faunus twirled up to crouch on the lamppost, laughed in amusement, and proceeded to leap off and run sprints away from the detectives. He made it to the stairs and soon ran past team RUBY and SSGN.

Gaara noticed he was looking in Blake's direction, with a frown from the sand user's face, as the unnamed Faunus winked with a 'ting' at an astonished Blake that caught off-guard and then continued to be chased by the sailors as the Faunus got farther and farther away.

Which made Gaara frowned for that Monkey faunus had winked at Blake right front of him.

Everyone then turned their resident cat girl when they heard and saw her shiver.

"Something wrong, Blake?" Ruby asked innocently.

"That Faunus...winked at me." The raven haired teen admitted in a voice of equal parts creeped out and disgusted.

Which Yang was about speak up, seeing the unnamed Faunus ran, which she forget about Blake being wink by the same faunus, then she knew she had fond with a certain raccoon-dog.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." She said to Weiss, after the last part gaze at that direction.

"Quick! After him, we need him for observed questioning!" Weiss ordered, pointed her finger at that direction, as everyone began pursuit after the mysterious faunus.

"Come on, Naruto!" Ruby said whilst taking the blond fox's hand, which in turn, causes both their hearts to skip a beat.

In all honesty, whenever their alone or come in to a type of contact like this, they both would turn a little red, and their chest begins to flutter, and lately without realizing it, both have been somewhat aggressive towards each other, and weren't aware that they do it to understand this feeling.

Before the red-highlighted scythe wielder notice Naruto's sudden appearance, while wondered around the streets before sometime. As she thinks something in mind about Naruto's height. **(1)**

 _'He looks…taller.'_ She thought, while holding Naruto's hand.

Seeing the blond is about taller then her, when before he was shorter then her before the initiation.

As they made for a turn in the corner, and both being in their little world, they didn't realize that they both wounded on tackling a girl, followed by everyone dog piling on top of each other. Seeing a certain monkey faunus had jumped on the building and disappeared in view.

When getting up, everyone notice the position that Naruto and Ruby were along with this new mystery girl was in, with Naruto's right hand on Ruby's thigh, and his left hand on the new girl's bosom, and the sight made everyone blush for one reason or another.

"Damn Naruto, I knew you were smooth, but doing this on the first date with a girl you just met. I feel a little insulted." Yang comment on the side lines, which in turn, turn even the most jaded member of their group (Sasuke) even more red.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted in embarrassment.

"I'll have you know, we were attacked by some psychotic nut with Sharingan eyes, unless you already forgot!?" Naruto shrieked in his defense.

"Ah-ha! I knew it, you did had plans to do something deviant to the both of us." Yang said with a pointing finger.

"That's not what I meant!"

As this was going on, Ruby remembered the first problem at hand from earlier, as she turn to see the same girl on the ground when she and Naruto bumped into her.

"Um hi, are you…okay?" The redhead girl asked, seeing her still on the ground.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The mysterious girl greetings, smiling widely. Seems she wasn't blush in embarrassed.

"Um, hello." Naruto greeted, confusing. "Uh…are you look okay?"

"I am 'wonderful'! Thank you for asking." The girl replied.

"Um, would you like to get up?" Yang asked, causing she and everyone to pay attention to the new girl.

"Yes, yes I would."

Once they helped her up, they notice she had orange hair like Nora, but was more in a kept in a classic short hair style, and she came off a little…Off.

"Sal-u-ta-tion!" She said again.

"You said that already, you troublesome girl." Shikamaru said boredly.

"…So I did!" The Mysterious girl replied, as she introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl is now identified Penny replied and introduce.

The Now-identified Penny, she appeared to be had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Penny, but we gotta leave." Yang said quickly, as before she and everyone walk out, with Naruto and Ruby.

"Take care friend!" Ruby called out, waved her arm.

"We'll hang out again sometime!" Naruto added, he wave his hand at her, which when they got far enough away, that made Penny startled of what she heard.

As they all began walking the opposite direction, and began talking about how weird she was, they didn't notice that she had somehow managed to reappear in front of them, and this got the attention of Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"What did you guys called me?" Penny asked, sounded look stunned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't think you would've heard us." Yang said frantically apologizing, as Weiss and Shikamaru looks back in forth, shocked and flabbergast wondering of how did a girl that can appeared right in-front of anyone so quickly. Even its not Naruto's Flying Thunder God Justu or Ruby's Speed Semblance.

"No, not you…" Penny said to Yang, shook her head, then she had managed to get in between, and was staring directly at both Naruto and Ruby. "You two."

"Me?!" Naruto and Ruby said unison, who were both mouth agape, and were letting out a confused 'uh', giving a chills on that Penny was curious about that.

"I-I don't know. I, we, what, um, uh…" Ruby and Naruto started about what she has to say to her of what she is talking about…?

"You said 'friend', and you said 'we'll hang out sometime'? Penny asked to Ruby and Naruto. "Were you both serious? Be my friend?"

"Uuuum…" Naruto and Ruby was about answered, as they look over at Penny's side of their shoulders.

From behind; everyone was motioning to deny her, by shaking both their hands by Shikamaru and Blake, arms crossed from 'x' by Sasuke and Yang, and Weiss wave her hand, and along with their heads no, but given how child like they're both are, they confused it for the opposite answer.

"Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?/Ya'know?" They both said in unison, shrugged. Causes everyone's eyes widen with comically, then face-faulted fall over the ground with a gong!

But, which made Penny laughed overjoyed and laughed.

"Oh! Sen-sational! This is wonderful, I now got not one, but 2 friends to hang with! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, but oh! You're also a boy, so I guess we can go to firing range, or maybe even go hunting." Penny exclaimed blabbing, at the last part about boys when Naruto was there.

"Was I this annoying?" Both Naruto and Ruby said to their most respected, and trusted allies, asking.

"Not much/worse." They both said in unison, replying,

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here in fight for the festival tournament." Penny replied, , until Weiss decided to break the ice (pun was so intended).

"Wait, the last things you said, are 'you' entering the tournament?" She asked.

"Yup, I'm combat ready!" Penny replied, giving a saluted.

Upon saying that, everyone took a second look at Penny, and notice that her clothes aren't really good for being out in the field, and even more so, she isn't armed with any visible weapon they can see, even a concealed one.

"Um, forgive me, but you look hardly the least ready for 'combat' part." Weiss stated, skeptically responded.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake commented, derisively.

"Blake, it's a 'combat skirt', ya'know!" Naruto said from the sidelines, which instantly got both Weiss and Ruby sped over next to him with their arms crossed.

"Yeah!" The redhead replied, as she and the ice queen gave him both a down low-five on each side.

 **==Later on - Nighttime==**

After failing to track down the mysterious monkey faunus, they decided to head back home, and call it a day, but of course there was still a problem at hand that needed to be dealt with. Which team RWBY's room is had makeshift bunk beds, which the girls remake something like that during day 1 after the team is formed, since they don't had extra space, which it was Ruby's idea.

"I can't believe we ended up losing that scum of a faunus!" Weiss gruffed.

"Would you quit it already!" Blake yelled back.

"What's your deal anyway, defending criminals like him that hates humanity, don't you?"

"Stop calling him a criminal. Stop calling him a degenerate!" Blake exclaimed, getting angry, arguing with her.

"Man, this has gone on for hours." Yang whined as she and Ruby laid about annoyed, and bored.

"I know." Ruby replied, as she wondered something today. "By the way is it just me, or was it Gaara and Naruto acting weird."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Well, for one they were nervous when both Weiss and Blake were starting this argument earlier, and also I noticed that they fist bumped when no one noticed earlier." She explained.

"Why do you keep on defending the scum that is the White Fang, and the faunus, he deserve what's coming to him!" Weiss yelled, which explained about its been war for years between her family and the Faunus about the Dust been stolen, even her childhood his difficult for as long as she can remember.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! and murderers!"

"Well maybe 'we' were just tired if being pushed around!" Blake yelled back.

In that instant everyone was shocked in silence, with a surprising Weiss backs away slowly, while a certain floating eyeball of, went wide eye in fear. Which Blake realizes her mistake as she look around at her teammates.

"I…I…" Blake was just about to say something.

"Blake we…" Ruby didn't get to finish, because just as she was about to start, Blake had dashes out the door.

"Everyone, we gotta follow her!" Ruby ordered, as she and the rest of team RWBY went to search after Blake, only for cruel fate to have them collide with Gaara and Naruto.

 **==Earlier==**

Ever since they returned back from Vale; Naruto and Gaara was on edge of the window, and were worried that any moment Blake is gonna spill the beans to her about her true heritage, that is to say that neither Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't notice.

The room of team SSGN had they're owned an Kotatsu table, which they manage to made one at the time, which they manage to create a heater by using the fire Dust crystal as a charcoal. It was nice and warm, and the blanket over the lower half really made for nice comfortable place.

More importantly…the team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT had their supplies of ninja tools, which using the normal metal ore or same metal as their world. Which they manage to re-create the shurikens, kunais, senbons, and even explosive tags (due Naruto is a Sealing Expert). While Tenten is still in Signal in Patch when Neji informed about she work as a part-time blacksmith.

Its now on the center of the room along with the beds in team SSGN's dorm room in the raw space. Which it took weeks for had that Kotatsu table ready. Whenever Ruby and anyone felt comfortable that table is so comfy and cozy, which she comment that 'I wanna merry it'.

At the present; with the last Uchiha speak up to questioning Naruto and Gaara about what is going on.

"Alright, what's gotten into you and Gaara so anxious?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing for you guys to worry about, me and Gaara seriously got it under control." Naruto answered, as he began to pace around the room.

"Okay, now I'm worried, as your leader, I order you to tell me what the hell is going on?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Up yours Shikamaru! Like hell I'm gonna tell you shit, hell I'd been a lot happier if Ozpin would've let Sasuke take charge at this point, considering you like to take charge only if it suits you to your interest." Naruto stated.

"He's in his right to do that, you blonde bitch." Sasuke furrowed.

"Emo piece of crap!" Naruto replied.

It wasn't hard for Gaara to ignore the sounds in the background, since he's grown an immunity to it for a while when ever Sasuke or Naruto bicker, and while that was going on Gaara was watching everything going on between Blake and Weiss, and was feeling some type of dread in his heart, seeing them like this, until he saw it all.

"Oh no…" Gaara said regrettingly.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, concerning.

"Naruto, we gotta move, right now!"

Without complains, they both dashed out the door, in a hurry to catch up Blake, but unfortunately fate was cruel enough that they ended up colliding with the rest of team RWBY.

Yang first speak up, the she said. "Naruto, Gaara, what're you…?"

"We came to catch up, and stop Blake for into doing something stupid." Naruto said whilst interrupting Yang, as he and both his love interest take pace, but Gaara stood back to look at Weiss.

"Why…?" Gaara simply asked.

"Gaara I don't understand?" Weiss asked back.

"Why did you choose to be ignorant, and hateful to the Faunus, and even more you choose to hurt your teammate." Gaara glared at her, which made Weiss tensed.

"Wait Gaara, are you saying you already knew!" Weiss said to Gaara about Blake being Faunus.

"Me, Naruto, and the Hyuga girl who's-name-I-still-can't-remember, and in all honesty I don't like your attitude." He said, with a cold tone.

"But Gaara, listen, there's a reason…" Weiss tried to protest.

Gaara interrupted her sentence. "I don't want to hear it, you should know that my adoptive sister is a faunus, even my older siblings had redeem themselves for their actions, even more so me and Naruto are victims of being damned by society, and the people we coexist back in our world."

Weiss was left there sad, and heartbroken that the boy she loves, hates her, and even more so hates herself for forgetting Gaara's words, and damns herself for not remembering that she has two friends who were normal people all along, but were treated as nothing more than demons that they used to carry inside of them.

Even when Velvet had been officially adopted Naruto and Gaara, which they keep their surnames, just like Itachi, as until Gaara had add his own surnamed along with Temari and Kankuro as 'Sabaku'. Which added it in the databanks, since they can't stay remained without a family name. **(2)**

Which Ozpin had it covered to had that surname is listed.

"I'm leaving, to go after Blake, and I swear to god that the next time you choose to hurt her, or even I mention of you hating on my big sister, I will personally hurt you." Gaara said in his former cold hearted tone.

As Gaara began walking the other direction, Weiss collapsed on her knees, and began crying up a storm with her hand covered her mouth, as to having her heart being broken in to itty-bitty pieces, for she has a lot to think about right now.

 **==Earlier with Blake – At the Courtyard==**

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Namine's Theme - Starts)**

After coming out clean with her team, she stormed off without thinking, and without realizing it.

Blake had ran outside, found herself in front of the statue sudden arrival, that was located in the front of the Beacon Academy, and it was the statue of the former great huntsmen with armored and a sword and a hooded women with an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowulf under the stone heroes in particular.

And she was sad on her expression to know that the dreams of equality of this former great huntsmen, was never seen full through, and began to remove her bow, slowly, before closed her eyes, and reveal her cat ears for the first time, since she showed Gaara.

With her tears flows on side of her cheek, after she pulled her bow off her head.

"I 'knew' you would look better without the bow." A familiar voice stated from behind, startled Blake, who was on the verge of crying.

Turning her head around, she saw it was the same monkey faunus that, her, and her former teammates saw earlier today.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, to which Blake had finally realized that this whole time she had been crying, and was completely unaware of it, as she began wiping the tears of her face, before disappearing for the night, along with the mysterious faunus.

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Namine's Theme - Fades)**

 **==1 week later==**

Throughout the whole week, Ruby, Yang, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba and Hinata had been skipping school, in order to find Blake and even with Hinata's Byakugan she couldn't track down Blake and Kiba and Akamaru's scent of smell, which they knew she is a cat like no any other.

While this was going on, the rest of teams HRNS (Harness), KAIT (Cait) and JNPR (Juniper) were asking what happen to all their friends, while Sasuke and Shikamaru were patiently waiting for their teammates to return.

Meanwhile, Weiss had been bed ridden all week, as she laid her depression state, and began to think about her actions, and asked herself from the inside. Even her hatred of Faunus blinds her for the actions, which she could see it behind the truth of the side-story.

Even when Gaara was completely disappointed on her. Her pride, ignorant, and arrogant had causes her heart, broken.

As much as they like to think they're fooling the adults, everyone was in on what was going on, that they had informed their former sensei's for advice, to which they said wait, and let this settle on its own…

 **==Back in Vale==**

As they continued on their search, they decided to take five, and start thinking as to where would Blake be at, but fate had other plans for Ruby and Naruto.

"Did you, Kiba and Akamaru sense her yet?" Ruby asked, which Naruto's ability turn into fox-form. While the rest had time tracking Black; the Hyuga cousin's Byakugan, and Kiba and Akamaru's nose to pick up the scent.

"Not a thing!" Kiba respond, which Akamaru bark for nothing.

"Not really…this area didn't had her scent yet." Naruto replied, making sighed from Ruby, as he told her to cheer up. "Don't worry, Ruby. We'll find her."

With a smile on her face, with Naruto share his with his foxy-grinned, until a familiar voice called out.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" Penny called from behind.

"Gaaah! Penny!" Naruto exclaimed in surprising, along with Ruby and everyone else.

"Where did you come from!?" The redhead added.

"Hey guys, what're you up to?" Penny asked.

"Nothing, were just trying to find our friend Blake." The redhead scythe wielder answered.

"Ooooh, you mean the Cat Faunus girl?" Penny stated, refer to Blake on that question.

"What, Blake isn't a faunus." Naruto said while shaking his head, denying the fact Blake is not a faunus, which remain secret.

"Uhh, the cat ears." Penny said, pointed to her head, which made Naruto and Gaara's eyes widen for how did she knew Blake is a Cat Faunus. And which made Yang laugh a little.

"What cat ears? She wears a…boooohhh…" Yang said in realization. Making Naruto slumped his head down.

Silence loomed in the area as a tumbleweed was blown through in the wind. Along with…

"Ah…!" Getting the ninja group attention, heard a familiar crow flying in the sky, gawking. "Aho…! (Idiot) AHO~!"

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered to Yang.

"Where did that crow came from?" Sasuke whispered, wondered where did that crow appeared in Remnant, which any of them knew that came from the Ninja World.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know." Ruby replied, shook her head. "She's been missing since Friday."

"That's terrible!" Penny gasped, approaching an uncomfortable Ruby and Naruto. "Well, don't you worry my friends! I won't rest until we find your teammate and friend!"

While this was going on, everyone else decided to take this moment to move on, and began their search for Blake. Which they told team HRNS and KAIT about Penny is quite like Naruto or Ruby being annoying and cheerful, if any of them realized her behavior, it will be completely worst or, if any member of SSGN or RWBY will drag them away.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really!" Ruby said, doing her best to continue smiling.

"I agreed with Ruby, ya'know. Am I right, guys?" Naruto said while he and Ruby looked over Penny to direct their questions at them, finally, only realized that they were abandon, leaving comical blinking outlines of where everyone was.

In silence, once again as another tumbleweed blew past them.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny exclaimed.

Naruto sigh in defeat along with Ruby, as he said. "Alright, I guess you can help us find Blake then."

"Oh joy!" Penny exclaimed. "I hope if I need find Yugito here to help us."

Until a name pop out on Naruto's head, which who is 'Yugito' person was…as much as wanted to know who she is, but that sounds like the name is Japanese word.

"Wait…? Who's Yugito?" Naruto asked. **(3; there you go…here it is)**

 **==With Blake – At Downtown – Vale==**

Ever since Blake had ran away from Beacon, she found out the monkey faunus who encountered before, whose name she found out to be Sun Wukong, and he was coming to Vale ahead of his team, and enjoy the city, before the Vytal Festival Tournament in the next few weeks.

Right now they're both are just relaxing at a random café, and Blake decided to have an actual conversation with the guy.

With Blake took a sip of her tea and sighed, the latest events between her teammates fresh on her mind. Sitting across from her was the Sun was currently holding his drink with his tail as his hand popped his head up. He took a sip of his drink when Blake placed her cup down.

"So you want to know more about me..." Blake started.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun exclaimed, Blake giving the monkey Faunus a firm look. "Yeah, like ' _that'_."

Blake rolled her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly.

"Sun… Are you familiar with the White Fang? If you heard it, before?" Blake questioned.

"The White Fang? Of course! I don't think there's pretty sure that there's a Faunus on the planet who haven't heard from them." Sun replied, as he rants for disappointed his kin's actions. "Stupid, holier-then-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of backstabbing freaks! That made me sick if you ask me!"

As Blake took a sip on her drink while listening until she speaks up for the big reveal, then she stated. "I was…once associated as a Member of the White Fang."

Causing Sun to go cross-eyed and choke on his drink. The Monkey Faunus place his drink down and wiped his mouth as he held up his hand to process this information.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! 'You' were part of a member of the White Fang?!" Sun questioned.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." Blake said, begun her tale.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _The scene shifted to reveal the silhouettes of fallen weapons plunged into the ground. Swords, guns, knives, spears, any number of weapons lay scattered._

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus." \- Blake stated.

 _A new image replaced the previous scene, showing the outlines of two trios. On one side was people with the outlines of animalistic features, such as tails and ears, these were the Faunus. Opposite to them, the outlines of regular people with no animal-like traits were present, these were the Humans. One person from each side was shaking hands with the other as a sign of peace._

 _The image changed once again to reveal a white Faunus cowering in fear of gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus were seen pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren._

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there." \- Blake continued.

 _The silhouettes of Faunus protesting appeared. Emerging from the shadows was a young girl with dark hair and cat ears._

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist." \- Blake commented.

 _Cutting from the child version of Blake, the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, in its place a flag with the image of a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world appeared._

"Than, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking." \- Blake said.

 _A quick series of images are shown - Faunus replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo._

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." \- Blake stated.

 _An image of three Faunus individuals standing in a dominating manner with malicious grins._

 _ **==Flashback Ended==**_

"So, what did you do after that?" Sun asked, stunned about Blake's story.

Blake placed her teacup down in front of the blond Monkey Faunus.

"Well, I'd obviously left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress to start all over. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake said, wiggling her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate.

"So...have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked, coming to terms with what was said.

"...Only Four…" Blake replied as she merely looked down in shame.

"And the rest?" Sun asked again.

"…" Blake said nothing.

 **==With Weiss==**

The heiress to the Schnee name wasn't feeling hot in all honesty, and by that she had been thinking long, and hard about her actions, and her true feelings where it stands. While she was sitting on her bed in the bunk beds.

 _'Do I seriously hate the Faunus, do I really hate Blake_.' She thought to herself, before she heard a knock on the door, turn her head to the door.

"Come in…" Weiss whispered, as the door opens, which only to be met face-to-face with Velvet.

"Hey Weiss, I came in to check on you, and ask if you know what happened to Naruto and Gaara? Kankuro and Temari never told me about it why they accompany Gaara." Velvet said with a cheery attitude, asking her for the whereabouts of her adopted/protective brothers.

Normally Weiss would've appreciated some form of company right now, but the last bit of words from Gaara's true harsh feelings, and advice really put a nail in her heart.

"I'm doing fine, as for the boys…" Weiss began. "I'm gonna be honest with you, I feel terrible, and even worse I think the boy I love hates me the most." As she mentally added. _'If he knew I was talking to you right now, he'd kill me_.'

"Hey calm down, do you want to tell me from the beginning?" Velvet asked in a reassuring voice.

Weiss had did began from the start, from the beginning of the week, to today, and it seriously did left Velvet awestruck as to what she had to hear from the heiress.

"So here I am, crying myself over something I've yet to find the answer to…" Weiss sobbed, but only to be hugged by Velvet in comforting way. "Hey, it's alright, and if it means anything I forgive you, so tell me what are you gonna do?"

The heiress decided to do the right thing, and ask Blake for forgiveness, and began getting out of bed, and help found her friend.

"Thanks Velvet." Weiss appreciated whilst whipping her tears.

"Don't thank me, thank a certain blonde." Vetvet replied.

 _'Who? Naruto or Yang?_ The ice queen thought.

 **==With Naruto, Ruby and Penny==**

While they began to search for their friends in a different direction, Penny kept going on with at least 30 questions to count so far.

"So, Weiss is mad at Blake?" Penny asked causing Ruby to sigh as the group made their way down the sidewalk with Naruto besides her.

"In a way, yeah." Ruby answered.

"And Blake is mad at Weiss, too?"

"Most defiantly." Naruto answered weakly.

"And yet they're both still friends?"

"It's complicated." Naruto and Ruby unison, as they think something in the same time, for their respectful teams ditch them. ' _Guys, I swear that I'm gonna get back at you, big time_ _.'_

"Don't worry Ruby and Naruto, you're my friends after all, I swear myself to you two, until I will help you both to find your friend." Penny declared taking a heroic stance.

"Thanks Penny, that's really reassuring." Naruto with a warm smile.

"Don't forget me? You're not the only one who can help anyone to find her. If Penny sure does…and we will find her."

A familiar voice, turn to the side with the group, that Penny accompany with them. It appeared to be Yugito, the former kunoichi of Hidden Cloud Village and the Jinchuuriki of the Two-tailed Monster Cat.

 **==Flashback Started - Earlier==**

 _"Wait…? Who's Yugito?" Naruto asked._

 _"Oh!" Penny responded, as she replied. "She is one of my new friends, before you two."_

 _"Really? Where did she from?" Ruby asked, before heard someone 'her', meaning she is a girl._

 _As Penny was about to responded, until someone called her with expecting._

 _"Penny!" A familiar feminine voice called out, which made them caught their attention, which Penny smiled in what seems to be genuine happiness, then she turn along with Naruto and Ruby, which the blond was surprised for seeing someone never expecting. Which she was running towards them._

 _That appeared to be another blond female like Yang and Naruto, by judging the appearance, she_ _had long, straight hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes._

 _She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand._

 _She also wore the standard Hidden Cloud (Kumogakure)_ _forehead protector_ _, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. And also she also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. On her waist, was a simple leather whip with blue linings._

 _"Friend Yugito! You found me!"_

 _As the blond that appeared to be kunoichi, named Yugito had arrived, then spoke to her, scolded. "Penny! You can't go running off like that! The General would had disappointed on me if he ever found out I lost you!"_

 _Which made Penny embarrassed a bit, and replied. "Sorry, Yugito. I had find my new friends in Vale, yesterday."_

 _"Really?" Yugito stated, raise her eyebrow._

 _Penny nodded, responded. "Really!"_

 _As she extending a hand, the ginger haired teen pointed and flatly at Naruto and Ruby stated. "This is my friends, Ruby and Naruto."_

 _Which made the blonde turn to the girl about age 15, her hair is black with red highlights, wearing a hooded cloak. And then turn to the blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks…wait! Whisker marks? Wearing a Black and Orange Battle uniform along with a black Haori with orange flames that look like the Fourth Hokage's Haori._

 _As Yugito notice a headband with a symbol of a leaf on her fellow blonde's forehead, as she speak up and pointed at her. "Hey! You're from the Hidden Leaf Village!?"_

 _Which made Naruto and Ruby surprised about Yugito recognized that headband._

 _As the redhead scythe wielder spoke to replied. "Are you from Naruto's world?"_

 _Getting a nod from Yugito for Ruby's question and stated. "Yeah, I'm from the Hidden Cloud Village."_

 _"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed for what he heard, he continues stated. "I heard from my sensei about the World of Ninja system, that you're from the Land of Lightning that had the Hidden Clouds, also I'd heard about they had two Jinchuuriki like me."_

 _Which made Yugito shocked in surprised about a sudden information, as until she asked him, if she is right._

 _"Naruto, was it?" Yugito asked, getting a nod from the blond respond. "Can you tell me how many tails you had?"_

 _"And you?" Naruto asked back._

 _"Two." She replied._

 _"Nine." He replied, which made female blonde's eyes widen._

 _"So, it IS true, you and the Jinchuuriki of the One-tailed, Shukaku were disappeared in the Hidden Leaf after the rumored invasion on Leaf by Sound-Sand." Yugito exclaimed._

 _"Yes, me and Gaara had been send here to start our new start, thanks to Shukaku and my fox named is Kurama, you?" Naruto replied, asking her at the end. "Did you receive a message from Lord Shinigami and Yin-Kurama?"_

 _Which made Ruby's eyes widen about Naruto told her about he got from his father and even his grandfather-figure came to him to gave him his father's kunais and techniques. And even the Lord of Death himself from his world, the same Death god that sealed the Fox to separate its power; one if Yang on Naruto and Yin is on his father._

 _Yugito nodded and replied. "Yeah, same here…so Lord Shinigami was right about I wanted to new start. Guess I kinda missed my friend, Matatabi for sure."_

 _"She's a cat too?" Ruby asked, getting a nod again from Yugito. She admitted about having a new start in this new world. Which until she was contacted by her biji, the Two-tailed Monster Cat, Matatabi. Which she told her that message being received by the Yin-Kurama and Lord Shinigami. Which she offer for new start._

 _"That's right, Ruby. I guess you could say she is a bit a teasing type." She replied, which made Ruby groaned._

 _"Man, she sure sounded like my sister." The redhead replied._

 _"Is it that bad?"_

 _"You could say that, she blackmailed me and Ruby for having us to a 3-way date." Naruto replied, which made her and Penny shocked._

 _"Really? Ouch! You were blackmailed by Ruby's sister to had you to date two girls between she and her sister." Yugito shocked, that sound surprised for a someone about age 13, about younger then Ruby date with Yang for the influence of a blackmail._

 _"Friend Naruto dated Ruby and Yang? It is weird and wrong for Friend Yang to do such bad things." Penny shocked._

 _"Yeah, Yang almost send it to her dad, not to mention she's 17, almost 18 for sure." Naruto replied, that shocks more from Yugito and Penny about Naruto dating a older girls._

 _Which Naruto had better change the subject, as he turn to Yugito. "Did she gave you her abilities?"_

 _Which made Yugito nodded, then a two blue tails with black accents spurts out on her backside, which shocks Ruby about that she is cat faunus-like too, like Naruto as a Non-Faunus. Then she extended her hand and summons blue flames on her hand._

 _"Whoa, you can use control fire, its blue, not like red? Cool! If you're a two-tailed cat's vessel…then that makes you can use the same cat-like abilities as my teammate Blake was." Ruby said, awing about her abilities like Naruto's chakra form. "Don't worry, I know about you the same way as Naruto and Gaara."_

 _"Thanks, Ruby." Yugito replied. "And who's Blake?"_

 _"Yeah, she is a Cat Faunus unlike you." Naruto explained. "Me and Ruby, and some of my friends, well, except Penny who came along were finding her since 1 week."_

 _"So, Penny had drag you two to find her?" She guessed, getting a nod from Naruto and Ruby. "What cause her to runaway?"_

 _"A certain Ice Queen hates the White Fang." Naruto explained, which made Yugito nod understand, and Penny knew someone refer to._

 _"You mean…" Penny was about say, about refer to._

 _"Yeah, seems she needs to grow up and let go the hatred in the past…" Naruto replied. "One more thing, Yugito? How many people with you that close to you?"_

 _That questions to the now-former Cloud Ninja and Jinchuuriki of the Two-tailed, and she respond to him._

 _"Well…I do counted, there are 4 of them with me, which the tails that Kurama had offer an extra 2 of his tails to allow myself and my friends to had to be send on my new start." Yugito explained, which made Naruto nodded for understand._

 _"Not to mention she and her friends joined Atlas." Penny informed. Which she and her friends that close to her spend months into some time. As any of them being questioned by the Headmaster of Atlas about their lives and status._

 _"Wait, so you're now the student of Atlas?" Ruby asked with shocked, as she turn to the blond cat kunoichi, getting a nod from her. Which Yugito and his group had educated into Atlas learned everything about this world, hunting grimms, weapons like sword turn guns, Dust, and etc._

 _"Yup, Headmaster Ironwood had us enrolled there." Yugito explained. "We told him everything about our lives and I mean, everything."_

 _"Same way as me and my friends told Ozpin about us." Naruto stated, about day 1 when he and the rest of his friends arrived in Beacon in the Emerald Forest._

 _"Your headmaster knew?" Yugito asked._

 _"Yeah, that's right and we told him everything about our culture, and stuff. And one more thing, what about the Eight-tail's Jinchuuriki, Guyki, was it?" Naruto replied and asked, which he had forgotten about the Cloud Village had two Jinchuurikis. Which he got Kurama's memories about his fellow tailed-beast's names._

 _"Oh, you mean Bee, well…he decide to remain in our world, when he will reported about my disappearance along with my friends." Yugito replied, explained. "He will told his brother, Lord Raikage Ay will reported about considered MIA (Missing-in-Action) or KIA (Killed-in-Action), or sending his ANBU to find us around the nation. And he told me he will ditch himself away and going there when the time comes."_

 _"Ay? Bee? What kind of names is that, that was letter for a alphabet?" Ruby wondered._

 _"You could say that." Yugito replied. As until with Naruto took both fist up at Ruby and Yugito, which his fellow blond female knew that is. "Did you…"_

 _Naruto nodded, as Yugito and Ruby gave a fist bumps link, and stores Yugito's memories about her life and share he's and Gaara's. As which Naruto learned to use the same technique from his parents._

 _Yugito's life was horrible, being shunned, abused and etc., just like Naruto and Gaara for everything is completely wasted during childhood. Until she had friends that close to her, along with the Raikage and several jonins or chunins sees her as a human._

 _As Naruto taught her to use the same ability, or is it she knew when spending time with their fellow jinchuuriki named Killer Bee, which his role as a (horrible and annoying) rapper and even a masterful swordsman too. Even taught her to awaken the Semblance's stage, like Ruby's double jump and Mach 1 and 2. That shocks her for how it does._

 _Until Naruto asked her about that weapon like he had, like his armguard. Which Yugito's weapon, was Blue Fire whip called Matatabi's Lash'', which made Naruto and Ruby amazed about her semblance with fire is like Yang's. Which she uses her whip that generates with blue flames with her own will._ **(W1)**

 _As they're out of the mindscape, they been spend time within their minds, while Penny were confused about her friends were remain stood while fist bumped, as until then, which Yugito speaks up._

 _"So…that means we're now former Jinchuuriki siblings, while we had the tailed-beasts' chakra?" She asked._

 _"Guess, you had a point…considered you as sibling bond like Kurama and the others." Naruto declared, which made her eyes widen. "So that means that we had no longer had the bijuu within it, but also bonds of the family."_

 _"Really?!" Yugito exclaimed, that sounded serious._

 _"Yup, since Nine is a highest, so it doesn't matter, right…sister?" Naruto replied, as getting a hug by Yugito, which Ruby did not jealous for she did hug him._

 _"Thank you, thank you! You know how much I always wanted a brother like my friends like Samui were sisters." Yugito joyful for having another sibling-bond._

 _"Anytime, Yugito." Naruto replied. "And I'll tell Gaara about you."_

 _As once they broke the embrace, as Ruby had forgot their objective._

 _"So…can you help us find Blake?" Ruby asked, which when Naruto's declaration to Yugito a s sibling bond like Velvet._

 _"Sure, I will help you." Yugito nodded. "I cannot turn my back on my newfound siblings."_

 _"Sensational! We'll find Naruto and Ruby's friend together!" Penny exclaimed._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

"I'm sure we will find Blake soon." Naruto replied, while walking in the sideways of the street, with Ruby called Blake's name, and Penny looked around. Which anyone come by and asked questions about Blake's whereabouts.

"It better…" Yugito replied for got his point, besides Naruto. "Not the mention Isobu the 3-tailed turtle? Since his previous Jinchuuriki died during the Bloody Mist."

"Really?" Naruto stated, curiously with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…except what Matatabi told me…the new host is now on the someone is already revived by the Death God." Yugito replied, which made Naruto's eyes widen.

"You mean…reincarnate?"

Yugito nodded for Naruto's statement about someone being reborn from another world. Which with a small smile on blonde fox's face.

"Well…guess all the former Jinchuurikis will be assembled to be arrived in Vale…if possible for the Vytal Festival will be considered 'Call all the Tailed Beast', ya'know."

Which made Yugito nodded for agreed with Naruto.

"Yeah…we will get to met all the Jinchuuriki brothers and sisters…right?"

Naruto nodded, and exclaimed. "You got that right, sis. Believe it!"

 **==Later with Sun and Blake – At the Docks - Nighttime==**

After hearing her story of doing good, Sun decided to go off as to how he heard that while being a great stowaway, that there was suppose to be a really high shipment of Dust coming into Vale, and sounds like a good opportunity to do some good around here.

Before Blake and Sun were in the streets of Vale, the Monkey Faunus questioned his fellow Cat Faunus about the planned to their next course of action. To which, where the White Fang will go next to attempt to stealing more Dust.

Blake don't believe the White Fang was behind the robberies, wondered why they need that much Dust had before in contemplating. Before she was still a member, when her 'partner' had attempt to killed many of innocent of their kin and humans in that train.

Which Sun stated about if they 'did', stated that prove that if they 'didn't' do it, is to go the place where he and Blake would most 'likely' go to if they 'were' to do it, and not find them there. Meaning for they need to be heading to the target of the Dust robbery, see if they're here.

Blake had no idea where that would if the White Fang had be next target in action. As until Sun told her something about while he was on a ship, being a stowaway, he heard some guys talking about the offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas.

Which Blake asked Sun about how huge was it, which responded about the 'Big Schnee Company freighter', with the black cat faunus stated Sun for sure if its possible for they will go to the Docks if the White Fang will be prepared to stole a large crate of Dust there.

With Blake was laying flat on her stomach on a rooftop overlooking the shipment of the Schnee Dust containers.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked, dropping down to the right of Blake, when she looking up at him.

"Not really, still quiet." Blake replied, informed Sun. "They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." Sun said, holding out one of the green apples in his arms. "Hey, I stole you some food!"

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake asked, giving Sun a questioning look, then she sarcastically. "Isn't there anything you won't steal?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something? I mean, you're once part of the 'serious' criminal organization." Sun defensively countered. Which causes Blake to delivering an angry glare at him, and refraining herself to go alley cat on his ass (oh the puns, and jokes I'm finally allowed to use at long last has finally arrive),

"Okay, too soon!"

Just as Sun says this, the sound of wind begun to blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot. The ship descended in the middle of the cargo containers and a ramp extended for a black hooded individual with a metallic fang mask to come out of.

"Oh no..." Blake said as she watched the new people arriving.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yes... It's ' _them'_." Blake said feeling regretful, staring at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" One of the White Fang soldiers ordered, motioning with his rifle to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said, staring sadly at the scene. She closes her eyes in despair, until only suddenly she heard a familiar voice shouting.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?"

Which causes Blake's eyes opens for sudden new voice, came from the airship. Looking at the source of the new voice, the group saw the Notorious Infamous Roman Torchwick walking around, gesturing widely and coming down the ramp.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" Roman exclaimed, who was giving out orders to the White Fang, along with rudely calling them 'animals' and 'vermin'.

"This isn't right…" Blake looked shocked and confusing. "The White Fang would never work with a Human." As she standing up and unsheathing the katana of Gambol Shroud.

"Especially not one like that." Blake sneered, before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun said, alarmed.

Meanwhile with Blake, said girl fell to the ground in a crouch and proceeded to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman said, as he look around. Blake suddenly prepared towards Roman by dashing appears behind him off-guard with her blade at his throat.

"What the-Oh, for fuck sake, y-" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes when he was cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"Nobody move!" Blake yelled, the White Fang soldiers readied their guns and equipped their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said. As the White Fang closed in on her, Blake used her free hand to go for her bow and removed it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears were shown to the world to revealed her true self.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake questioned with demanding. The White Fang members lowered their weapons a little at this development, which any of them or not recognized her before, unsure of what to do, when Roman began laughing.

"Oh, kid, things you gotta get up on a date, didn't you get the memo?" Roman said to Full-revealed Cat Faunus.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, narrow her eyes at him, pressing her blade on his throat even harder.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman exclaimed, which causing Blake pressed her sword on his throat even harder.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake commanded.

"This is a beautiful partnership is going on, don't you say…And more importantly…" Roman said.

Suddenly, the air was filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

As Romam looked up, as he said. "I wouldn't exactly call it a _'_ _little'_ operation..."

Looking up as well, Blake watched in horror as two more Bullheads hovered above the heist. Roman smiled and managed to fire his revealed weapon, was a cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion. And then the airships begun firing down fire at the general area, before Roman move away of the crossfire.

 **==Elsewhere==**

It will be probably highly unlikely for everyone who were searching their friend Blake, which did unknown to them for not noticed, that big ass explosion from afar, rising from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

So they did what any of the heroes and heroines would do…run towards it of course.

 **==With Naruto, Ruby, Yugito and Penny==**

As Penny, Yugito, Naruto and Ruby continued their search for Blake, an explosion was heard causing the duo to turn around and see smoke rising from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"Oh, no..." Ruby said, which Naruto's narrowed at the distance, along with Yugito.

"Come on!" Naruto exclaimed, as the rushed to the source of the explosion.

 **==Back in action – On the Docks==**

After nearly escaping from the heavy artillery, more members of the White Fang hopped off said helicopters, and hoped to use their numbers to their upmost advantage, but it wounds out back firing.

In an instant, they were all being swiftly taken down by Blake, as she took out her katana of Gambol Shroud, and began to slice and dice two members of the White Fang unguard, which she uses her Shadow semblance to substitute herself and took the blow.

Before one turned his weapon at her only for Blake to turn her katana via pistol mode, and shot the dude in the leg.

Until a flare missile heading flew straights at Blake, until with reaction instinct, until she backflips. Rolls and runs to avoided being hit, then uses her Semblance to substitute herself to avoided being hit. Results from Roman's flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as Blake retreats behind more containers.

While that was going on, Roman was still trying to hunt down Blake, for his own self satisfaction.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman taunted as he approached the containers slowly.

His taunt was interrupted when a banana peel landed on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

"Woohoo!" Sun leapt from the container above Roman and dropped down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" Sun exclaimed.

The Bullheads above opened up to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he got up and surrounded Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman questioned.

With that said, the White Fang members charged at Sun, but he managed to dodge slashed meant for him and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolled out of the way. As he pulled out a collapsible red staff. **(4)**

He quickly uses this to beat down on each of opponent like Blake did defeat them that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peered around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growled in annoyance and aimed his cane at the group. The shot was deflected by Sun, as he would've continued, when suddenly Blake leapt into the action.

"He's mine!" Blake exclaimed, lunging at Roman. Which Sun notice there are more goons came in, charged at the monkey faunus, which he still continues to defeat them.

At long last, Naruto, Ruby, Yugito and Penny arrived at the docks, and saw the battle at hand. Seeing Blake fighting against Roman with his dual wielded and with multiple slashes and follow with an afterimages at him, which Roman backed away and deflect each would be blow with his cane at unbelievable speed.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted, which got the cat lady's attention, which lead to her getting blast away by Roman's attack, which sends her into the ground. As she and Naruto took out their weapons.

"Naruto, Ruby what's going on?" Penny asked.

"Penny listen, stay back, we got this!" Naruto ordered, only to being blasted away alongside Ruby, which Yugito catch Ruby, which in turn made Penny's brain click. Hearing Roman's evil laughed at the distance.

Which made Penny a first glare at Roman while laughing, until she walk forward while Naruto and Ruby gets back up. As she spoke.

"Yugito?" Which made the blonde former kunoichi respond, as she hand Ruby to Naruto in his arms.

"Penny wait! Stop!" Ruby raised her hand in a futile attempted to stop her.

"Don't worry, guys. Yugito and I are 'combat ready'!" Penny exclaimed. Her backpack mechanically opened up, and from its dark depths come a single sword that extended and multiplied into several blades hovering over Penny's back.

As Yugito's turn, as she couch down, as her twin tails spurts out and along with blue cat ears, until her body is now covered in blue flames, which forms into a cat, which Blake was shocked for seeing someone that look like Naruto. **(5)**

Leaping from the rooftop with Penny the weapons acting as wings along and followed with Yugito.

Penny sent three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, then Yugito knocks one out besides her before attack her.

Then Penny impaling the another to a wall after Yugito knocked the White Fang member, creating a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she threw to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

Until Yugito leaps into the air, with her fingers extended turned into claws, as she uses the Flying Claw attack with chain multiple hits.

"Whoa!" Sun exclaimed in amazement before running off to safety.

 _'How the heck is Penny doing that?! Probably something controls them with something?'_ Naruto thought, seeing she and Yugito were pretty good. _'Even Yugito is good, but using her nails as claws like a normal cat.'_

Until three Bullheads came from the skies and opens fired on the battle, but Penny merely formed a shield and launched two swords on her back into the wall behind her, until Yugito notice it, as she made a quick getaway at the crossfire.

Seeing Penny pull herself back with the strings (without anyone noticed it) that attached the swords.

When the orange-haired girl swords swirl around her again. Penny commands them to open their points and charged up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, then fires several bright lasers cracking the pavement, that slices the transports in each one in half.

Causing several of the White Fang members were inside were falling and letting Ruby and Naruto watch as the Bullheads fell in pieces behind them into the ocean with a splash.

Stunning, the duo turned back to Penny, as she aimed her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulled back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa… How is she doing that?" Ruby asked, seeing amazement of Penny's skills.

"That's right, there is the million Lien question." Naruto said.

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaced and turned to run towards the last transport for his quick opening to escape.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilated for a second, until seeing Yugito slashes one of the turbine engines, then quickly pulled with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashed into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

"These kids just keep getting 'weirder'… And even, I didn't know there's more like 'her'!" Roman muttered, as he watched from the safety of his escape. And even refer to Yugito about that ability is like Naruto's. Itachi never said there is more like Naruto does.

With his observation made, he used his cane to close the door, and the jet lifted off, flying away from the lost battle. As Yugito's ability fades, and Penny's sword place back into her back.

Later that day; after this cleared up, were Naruto, Ruby, Penny, Sun and Yugito sitting on the boxes in silence. That is, until Gaara, Yang, and Hinata finally arrived, and were all glad that everyone was all right, along with 2 surprise guest.

"Weiss? Velvet?" Ruby called out, which everyone turned their heads around to see the duo approaching, and caused the atmosphere to go cold once again. As the redhead scythe-wielder went to Weiss.

"Look Weiss, its not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she had kitty ears like Ms. Yugito here and they're actually kind of cute…" She quickly spoke, trying to explain the situation, only to be ignored by Weiss as the white haired girl squared off with Blake.

"Weiss listen, I'm sorry that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake stared, calmly looking Weiss down, only to be stopped by her friend.

"Stop!" Weiss cut her sentence. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?"

The White-haired girl paused, before continue. "You left me and everyone here was worried sick for a 'whole week', and during whole week? I've been thinking for twelve hours in week about this. But I've decide…"

Which made Naruto, Ruby, and Yang were looked, worried. While Gaara had prepared to walk away, if necessary for Weiss if she still hates Faunus or White Fang.

"I don't care…" Weiss finished, declared. Which made Naruto smiled proudly for she had finally see the light to let go the past. "I don't care about what you did in the past."

"You don't care?" Blake questioned in surprised.

"You said, you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-haven't been since I was a young-" Blake started, Weiss silencing her.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up…you'll come to your teammates. And not some…" She said, looking at Sun and Yugito behind Blake, as she caught herself. "Anyone else…"

" Besides…" In an instant Weiss stepped up, and hugged Blake. "…How can I hate my friend."

Which really struck Blake to hug back her friend with tears flows, and left everyone feeling relieved, and team RWBY was one, once again.

While this was going on, Velvet took the opportunity to pull her little brothers by ear, and proceeded to scold them if she need to talk to Kankuro and Temari about this, for missing class, and leaving her worried sick, before embracing them both into a hug.

Until everyone is gathering, as until Weiss pointed at Sun, she said. "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Which made Sun laughed nervously, then to Yugito. "And who are you suppose to be?"

Which everyone turn to the another blond that just like Yang's hair color, as Gaara notice her headband.

"Are you from our world?" The redhead sand user asked.

Everyone was surprised, includes Sun about Yugito, before he notice that headband his like. As Yugito stepped in. "My name is Yugito Nii, don't worry about your names, Naruto had shared his memories to me to know it." As she gaze at the White haired heiress.

"And I'm assume you're Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, correct?"

Weiss nodded for Yugito knew about her. As Yugito said. "And also lived in a same boat."

That shocks the white-haired heiress, and exclaimed. "You're enrolled Atlas?"

Getting a nod from Yugito, added. "With my friends."

Until suddenly Sun notice something is off, then he stepped in.

"Wait a minute! You had similar headbands as my friends." Sun recognized that headband she is wearing, unaware the fact Naruto wore theirs.

"Really, Sun?" Blake asked, about Yugito, being a Non-Faunus like Naruto and Gaara as a Hanyou or Half-Demon.

"Really! Those guys were not from around before they entered Haven." Sun explained. "I'll introduce to them later."

Getting a nod from team RWBY, Naruto and Gaara minus Velvet.

"Well…I'll be going now." Yugito said, before she leave.

But until Ruby look around for someone is missing.

"Hey guys, wait a minute… Where's Penny?" Ruby asked, which caused everyone to wonder, as well. Unknown to them, a limo car just drove off, which a certain orange-haired girl that been watching in the group of friends reuniting with each other.

Before they were interrupted by a call on Naruto's scroll.

"Yo Sasuke, what's up?" He asked, before took out his scroll on his pocket.

["Where the hell are you guys?!"] Sasuke demanded.

"Hey man, this is the first time we talked since forever!" Blond admitted.

["This isn't a time to be screwing around, I don't think you heard, but a bunch of members from small criminal organization is leading a full front assault on the city."]

Evidently Naruto left his scroll on speaker, so he didn't had to inform any of his friends, and began to take action.

"Sasuke, I need you to get Jaune's team, and the rest of Velvet's team." The blond fox ordered.

"And we need Hinata and Temari's team as well, I have their weapons ready. And even Kankuro's puppets' upgrades." Ruby added, giving informed to team HRNS and KAIT.

["Alright, we'll be on our way."]

After hanging up, everyone turned their heads to see smoke coming from the general direction, and over heard as to what the hell is going on right now, because this is gonna be one hell of a night.

 **==Meanwhile - Earlier==**

At Beacon – on the tower; Ozpin was sitting in his chair behind his deck on his office, holding a scroll a 'LIVE FEED' of team RWBY, Naruto, Gaara, and Velvet, at the docks.

He closes the video and opens up a communication by clicking a mail symbol, which belongs to 'Qrow', whose team name and other information is left blank, and only message is:

"QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

Hmmm…" Ozpin mumbled. Until there is another contact. A call from the Police. So he answered. "What is it?"

["Professor Ozpin, we been contact by the police."]

"What is it, Glynda?" Ozpin asked, frowned at the caller was Glynda.

["There is a attack by a small criminal organization invade the city."] She informed.

"Who lead them?" The headmaster asked.

["…the Sound Four that Kakashi mentioned them…but now there's 'Five'."]

 **==OVA – Present==**

As the nearly-full moon were bathed the city within the view.

The sight of Kimimaro had left the sound ninja 4 in shocked, especially since they now had their new boss hostage, while the twins were knocked (after they regain uncouncious), they began talking to their former commander, as to bargaining for the life of their boss, as to his demands.

Upon letting Junior to live. Kimimaro was given absolute, and total control as to his organization, and began recruiting men left and right, even dangerous men, from small time organizations, to the elusive bastards that are hard to find, and reason with.

"Everyone, the time has come! We've finally got enough dust and weapons meant to go head-to-head with the White Fang." Kimimaro announced, which in turn caused everyone to cheer.

"But, we're not going to attack them…instead, we're going to destroy this city, so what do you say!"

which once again get everyone to cheer more with roaring.

 _'Soon…we'll be back Lord Orochimaru._ '

 **(Story Ended** **)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 20…

And that is it, so until then see you for more action pack, heroic adventures in chapter 20 of Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal), also answering a last minute question, is chapter one still eligible, cause I'm reading it on both a different device, and my friends, and it seems better than how it was publish a long time ago to any veterans of SSGN (Signal).

This is the shortest chapter this time around. Which unaware about Naruto and Gaara along with Temari and Kankuro had officially adopted by Velvet when they need new sibling bonds.

Now…with Yugito made her appearance…its hope you comment it. Which the information about Yugito her states and weapon at the below. If you knew Castlevenia?

So, as the matter the fact, which Naruto will had his birthday til late, if possible…

Now…on to the review…which I had completely modified them.

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Based on Daisuke from DNAngel about his sudden growth about being taller then Riku, before she notice her state of growth. If you watched DNAngel, then you'll understand.

 **(2).** Sabaku will be like the other stories about having Sabaku named like the "Return of Namikaze".

 **(3).** Yugito made appearance for sure. I will come up for her with guns.

 **(4).** Sun is a best character in RWBY when comes uses a bo-staff as any bo-staff like the Original Goku Wukong, Son Goku from DBZ, Seiyuki, and even Monkey Typhoon.

 **(5).** I'm setting recommended colors for the Tailed Beast in chakra mode:

One-tailed Tanuki, Shukaku – Brown

Two-tailed Cat, Matatabi – Dark Blue

Three-tailed Turtle, Isobu – Blue

Four-tailed Monkey, Son Goku – Dark Red

Five-tailed Dolphin Horse, Kukuo – Olive

Six-tailed Slug, Saiken – Sky Blue

Seven-tailed Horn-beetle, Choumei – Dark Green

Eight-tailed Ox, Gyuki - Tan

Nine-tailed Fox, Kurama – Dark Orange/Golden Yellow

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Penny's Team ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **Author's Note: I don't know about the rest of Penny's team? So I will made my own team for sure.**

 **###** **Penny Polendina** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Swords (connect with wire to Manipulation)

 **###** **Yugito Nii** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Blue Flames, Demon Within,

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Cat Claw - While in her transformed state, Yugito slashes the opponent with a powerful and quick swipe, using the extended nails on her hands.

= Claw Creation Technique - This technique allows the user to temporarily enhance the normal growth of the nails on both their hands and feet, causing them to grow considerably longer in a short space of time as a result. It also seemingly enhances the durability of the nails, allowing them to even clash against swords without breaking.

= Flying Claw - lunges at an airborne opponent and delivers a powerful cross slash.

= Great Cat Claw Attack - Matatabi, or Yugito in her Tailed Beast Mode, delivers a solid hit with their right paw.

= Mouse Hairball - The user transforms their spit into a flaming ball of hair that assumes the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames, which then continually splits into individual and similarly ablaze hairs. These flaming projectiles pursue the intended targets before exploding, once they come into contact with an object.

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Nail Claws

= Matatabi's Lash – A simple normal leather whip that generates blue flames. – Refer to Castlevenia: Lament of innocence.

 **###** **Standing by** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Standing by.

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Matatabi's Lash – A simple normal leather whip that generates blue flames. – Refer to Castlevenia: Lament of innocence. And even that idea came from Isom, the user of fanfiction.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Now that

Now the next chapter will be: 'The Civil War of Vale'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/30/2016/9:26am

 **Finished** : 4/2/2016/9:57am

 **Published:** 4/2/2016/10:09am


	21. A: The Civil War of Vale Part 1

**Chapter 21:** The Civil War of Vale; Part 1 – Battle of Sound of the West Gate

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now the Kimimaro's Criminal Organization were now invade Vale to destroyed everything under the siege. Now the heroes and heroines were prepared themselves and defeated them to save Vale, being the Protectors.

Now…they're prepared to stop them…No matter cost!

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kakashi x Human OC], [Sun x Ino], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

Noted: Guess I had decide for had Kankuro on a pair with someone.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

THIS IS TWENTY-FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY NOW…

~~~~~21ST~~~~~

Now…its time to to change the Rated "T" is now Rated "M"? With Gore, Heavily violence and brutal fight, and even Lemon part. Which I will place a decoration for changing the rate.

~~RATED~~

~~~M~~~

This is the after Episode 16 of RWBY season 1, right the following from Chapter 20: The Stray & Black and White. Seems the fact which had me time to modified the battle epic a bit.

Now…I had some arsenals that owned by Sound Five were now to be updated. Which took me time to do so for myself. Which reference to Marvel, Mortal Kombat, and even DMC.

~~~M~~~

While I did re-watch some episode of Naruto: Shippuden? About Kankuro called his puppets by named in English Dub, but instead Japanese Dub. Guessing Shonen Jump had it done when Naruto got back into Konoha.

The Akatsuki will had their own arsenals for themselves, so I go with it for usual, except Itachi? He needed a new weapon based on Sasuke's Chidori Cutter. If…possible for Sasori will invented new Human Puppet for someone from Remnant will be useful for him for a rare semblance before he assassinate the Third Kazekage.

Now, you may know what I mean…which Deidara had his explosive clays, which rather when uses a sword that use it as a Lightning rod to repelled it, when his affinity element is Earth, and sub-element is Explosives. He did stole the Forbidden Jutsu from Iwagakure or Hidden Stone. He wanted to perfective his 'Art'.

But, this will be a BLAST If you asked me…

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar** – Its already official when you PM me.

 **dragonfox123** **(Reviewed on Ch10)** \- Yes, they will be met each other.

* * *

With the review replied…which the next chapter will be updated to work on…as the matter the fact…I had extra two characters that I had in mind…

~~~M~~~

On the other news, regard the new season, coming upm? I went to the latest Wiki about this new season. Volume 4 was confirmed during an interview with AfterBuzz TV, in which producer/co-director Gray Haddock mentioned that Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross have begun writing for the new Volume. It was also mentioned that the hiatus between Volumes 3 and 4 would be shorter than previous seasons.

Right after watching 'World of Remnant' for details about Dust, Kingdoms, Grimm, and lastly The Four Maidens.

On April 1, 2016, Rooster Teeth announced the release of ' _RWBY Chibi'_ , a spinoff series featuring super deformed versions of the main characters. The series premieres in May 2016. Can't wait for the new shows until Season 4.– 4/2/2016/9:11pm

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==At the Streets of Vale – Meeting Point==**

 **(TF: FoC OST 03: Iacon Under Siege – Defend the Ark - Starts)**

After getting news as to what the hell is going on in the city, and getting orders to come, the group decided to meet in the center of town, and be ready for battle, and decide who will go with who, and where to go.

"Alright! You guys finally made it, that's great!" Naruto cheered, seeing team Sasuke, Shikamaru and rest of team HRNS and KAIT, along with JNPR and CFVY.

"Hn. Yeah, yeah, whatever, now what do you wanna to do, king idiot?" Sasuke sneered.

"Are you trying to start something you bastard?" Naruto argued.

"Guys enough, we got a crisis at hand, and the city needs heroes, right now." Ruby told Naruto and Sasuke to stop the argue. "Anyways Hinata, my locker came in, and here are your guys' weapons."

As she handed team HRNS and KAIT their respective weapons.

"Hey, Ruby, are there the new munitions for my puppets' launchers?" Kankuro asked, which until another locker landed in besides it.

"Its still in my locker, Kankuro. Along with your weapon." Ruby replied, which stated that she created new ammunition for Kankuro's puppets, that was based on senbons, and had Wiess had some Dust, which having any kinds of elements with combinations: Fire, Blue, Green, and etc. depends what kind of elements he is using. Along with Naruto's explosive rings for his Mandarin Cyclone.

"Alright!" Kankuro respond, excited for he wanted to try out his new ammo.

Before they can discuss anything, while Kankuro had set his new munitions, but he can place insert one of the them, until then, a familiar voice appeared from behind, as the city was going through anarchy.

"Hey you guys hear that?" Naruto asked, hearing a fainted voice.

"You numbskull, its Iruka, along with our senseis; Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Reina are calling for us behind you." Sasuke said as he literally pointed at the squad behind the children.

"Sensei, nurse, what are you guys doing here?" Yang asked, before she activate her shotgun-gauntlets.

"Well, me and Reina were originally on a date, when this started to happen, and you should know that Kakashi, Asuma and Gai are now police officers to this city." Iruka replied, explained.

"Anyways, we came to tell you that we believe that the group who's leading this scale invasion, is the Shinobi who came in, and aided in killing the Lord Third Hokage, and they probably are after you, Sasuke…" Kakashi explained. "Now the safest course of action is for all of you to leave, and reach to safety, and-"

"Fuck that!" Sasuke yelled, as he interrupted his former sensei. "Like hell, I'm gonna run away from a couple of pawns."

"I'm with Sasuke on this one, sensei." Naruto said as he threw in his 2 cents.

"Naruto, these men are nothing compared to the time we fought against Zabuza." Kakashi said as he tried to reason with them. Even the time when Zabuza is a A-class, Jonin-rank. Even when Naruto and Sasuke work together and save his ass during the last time, in Wave Country.

"We know that, which is why me and everyone back from home are gonna fight them, as a mean to avenging Old man Hokage, and give that bastard Orochimaru a message!" Naruto explained.

 _'I swear he's gonna be the death of me, one day. Just like his mother, being so stubborn.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Besides, it's our jobs as future huntsmen and huntresses to stop the bad guys, and you guys to get everyone to safety." Ruby said as she stood by Naruto, took out her Crimson Rose in Scythe-mode.

"…Alright." Iruka said which shocked the mentors around.

 **(TF: FoC OST 03: Iacon Under Siege – Defend the Ark (Extended) – Fades/Replaced)**

 **(TF: FoC OST 04: Inside Autobot City – Silverbolt's Predicament – Replaced/Starts)**

"Iruka?!" Kakashi pondered, exclaiming.

"Like you told me when you participate them in the Chunnin exams, they're no longer academy students, but full on ninja. Naruto, I believe in you." He said, about though back during the Chunin exams.

Which made Kakashi had forgotten about what he said, during the assembling hall, when Third Hokage was still alive, which made the copy-cat got his point about himself of how he proud his students.

Finally getting a reasonable satisfaction, made Naruto grinned in victory, as everyone else sighed in defeat.

"Very well…" Kakashi accepted, as he begun to speak up with informed them. "Alright, now you guys will be split up into 5 teams, because our sources stated that there are at least 5 dangerous individuals out there."

So, which Kakashi starts briefing about Sound 5's strength and whereabouts.

"Team 1 will be Jaune, Coco, Pyrrha, Kankuro, and Nora? You guys go after a man by the name Sakon, his hair is dark gray, but his right eye is covered In his long bangs." Kakashi said, formed them, and described. "Team 2 will be; Yang, Lee, Yatsuhashi, Velvet, and Chouji, and you guys will be searching for man called Jirobo, his tall man and orange hair."

Once two teams were formed getting nod for acknowledge with a 'roger' and/or 'yes, sir', if adding 'sensei' too, and given their orders, then they began to run off, in hope of finding their target for each team.

"Alright, the next will have Shikamaru, Weiss, Blake, Temari, and Fox, and your target is a red-haired women name Tayuya." Gai explained, to which they all began heading for the women that's wanted, which described the same girl with foul mouth and wielded a flute.

"Next team will have Neji, Hinata, Shino, Ren, Kiba and Akamaru will after dangerous man named Kidomaru, he had 6 arms that which he look like a human spider." Asuma explained, described about the man with 6 arms, which made Blake curious about someone a human unlike a Faunus was arachnid-type Faunus like its completely unheard off, but which he is from the Ninja World.

Once everyone had left, it was obvious that it'll be Gaara, Sasuke, Ruby, and Naruto were remains for fighting one more individuals to be faced.

"Now…the four of you had better to listened to me." Kakashi begun, while the four remains of the team want be informed about the last member. "This man you'll about to face in battle, is the strongest and deadliest man alive. He is Kimimaro Kaguya, the leader of this group, and has a rare bloodline that'll enable him to use his bones as a means of defense, and offense…"

"Normally, we would've stopped, or better yet, not even mention the man to you guys, but I know he's bound to come, and get you guys one way or another, and the same thing to all of you." Gai stated.

"Not to mention, he is Orochimaru's greatest loyal servant…and the strongest of all, and fastest member of Sound." Asuma comment.

"But we know how strong you guys are, and we know you can make it through this." Iruka said, finally, claiming. Wanted to had faith on them. "…Just promise us to come back to alive."

After hearing that, they know this isn't some punk robbing a store, but an elite killer, who was picked by Orochimaru himself.

"We won't let you down, ya'know!" Naruto exclaimed, pumped his fist on his chest.

"Good, you're dismissed!" Reina said. **(1)**

 **(AN – Side Note: So this is how it's gonna work from here on, I am gonna break up the fights into chapters, and which take me time for some adjustments for this fight scene, and gives everyone time to develop, without it feeling like it was rushed, or lack of character development.)**

 **(The order goes; as the teams were told, and broken down by their mentors, so if you didn't follow, or got lost, this is how it goes. It will be updated for you know it.)**

 **(Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Coco, against Sakon, and I'll added Kankuro? Just like in Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Now having using Crow and Black Ant puppets to kill Sakon and his brother Ukon.)**

 **(Yang, Lee, Yatsuhashi, and Velvet against Jirobo, then having Chouji into a team? Since he had will using the Three Coloured Pills that Chouji having during the Retrieval Mission. So don't worry, he won't die from the effects of the Pills he is using.)**

 **(Shikamaru, Weiss, Blake, and Fox against Tayuya, which having Temari into a group, which she killed her by summon the Weasel and slashes and cuts the trees from the results.)**

 **INext is Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Ren against Kidomaru along with Kiba and Akamaru, because of his skills for 'Hit-and-Run' tactics, and finally Naruto, Ruby, Gaara, and Sasuke against Kimimaro. Now let the first battle to death, begins.)**

 **(TF: FoC OST 04: Inside Autobot City – Silverbolt's Predicament – Replaced/Starts)**

 **==Out in Western Vale==**

It was usually a dump out here in the west side of town, but surprisingly enough, no one was usually wrecking, or destroying this part in town during a riot. With Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Coco, and Kankuro will be on guard for any enemies will be abushed.

"Alright team, so far so good, but let's stay on our toes." Jaune ordered with his sword and shield set;, as he and Nora with her hammer were taking lead this gave time for Coco to talk to Pyrrha. While Kankuro had able to use his Chakra strings to performs his Puppet Master Jutsu with Crow puppet. **(AN: I knew Jaune's Crocea Mors is Aegis Sword and Shield Set is from Grand Chase for a bit reference.)**

"So, are you and that Jaune fellow are dating?" she asked, while holding her bag, gaze at her through her shades. Which made the redhead flinched for her sudden question.

"What, me and my leader? Oh god no! We're-we're only teammates." Pyrrha answered, trying not to embarrassed and denied the leader of CFVY's statement.

"And you don't have feelings for him?" Coco asked with a cat like grin.

"W-well, it's just that…" Pyrrha stuttered, feeling her chest pounding for Coco's statement with questionable.

"Tell me, has your heart raced whenever he takes lead, or if he's near you?"

"Yes." The redhead replied.

"Or if he talks about another girl, or is near another girl?"

"Yes." She answered Coco's question.

"You're in love and denial?"

With Pyrrha had took the moment to put two and two together, and began turning her cheeks a little red. _'I hate it when someone like her figure it out about me.'_

 **(TF: FoC OST 05: Decepticon Ambush – To the Nerve Center - Starts)**

It wasn't before long that everyone began getting closer to an area were a bunch of mobsters were causing a riot, and everyone had readied for battle.

Seeing an opening, with Nora charged in first, headon, and turned Magnhild into its hammer form from her grenade launcher form, and cleared the crowd, and even out the opponents for everyone, before dashing towards one mobster, and swung her hammer to slam at the man sending him flying and crashing to 5 stunned guys. Which she wanted to crushed legs.

With Pyrrha had began to rush in next and took out Milo in Xiphos sword mode, and began slashing away at her opponents, before they started using firepower on her, causing her to take out her shield, Akouo, and chucked at the men firing at her, and thanks to her magnetism attack, it was easy to pacify them all.

As Kankuro try out his new upgrades of his puppets, then so, Crow is the first puppet to try it out. As the wrist blades of 'Crow' had launches a barrage of new munitions for his puppets, now its fires with dust crystallizes projectiles, which results from the shard can detonate; inflicted injuries. **(W1)**

Which it kills them, as Kankuro's close combat weapon that strapped on his right thigh, was a Katar; but he decide to named it 'Black Desert'; it has twin blades have a black lacquered metal finish. A nylon rope-wrapped handle gives it a secure grip. A black nylon sheath houses the blade. **(W2)**

While he took out his Mane's leg rifle and shots at one of the foes. While he controls his puppet, so using his Katar as a last resort.

With Jaune had only attacked anyone unaware of him, or was on their way to sneak attack either Pyrrha, or Nora, which meant either meant charge slamming his shield against them, or hitting them with the hilt of his sword Crocea Mors, but otherwise his direct battles consisted of him of the old block-and-attack tactic, but being a Medieval Swordsmanship.

Lastly is Coco; she didn't need to walk towards her opponents, because they came to her, and each one that did came at her, she flawlessly punched them back to the opposite direction, backhanded them to see stars, and will occasionally will do the one thing no any guy wants, and that's getting kicked right in the family jewels, and because of her brute strength? I can imagine the pain compared to getting hit in the balls with a cinder block.

Once everyone was out cold, they heard a cold chuckle from afar.

 **(TF: FoC OST 05: Decepticon Ambush – To the Nerve Center – Faded/Replaced)**

 **(TF: FoC OST 06: Redirected the Energon – Leaper Assault – Replaced/Starts)**

"Well these guys were truly worth a waist of valuable time and money. But then again, these weren't really hired to Junior's approval." The same man voice from earlier.

The man was standing upon a gasoline carrier truck, and was wearing black pants and shoes, he was wearing a casual red t-shirt and black vest, and had his hair unevenly long, that it covered the right side of his face.

"Who're you?" Jaune asked is in his stance; shield front, and sword ready.

"If you must know, my name is Sakon." The man named was Sakon is now revealed, with a smile on his face, arrogant. "And I came here to kill those 'trashs' who refer to anyone that gets in our way-oh wait, I forgot to ask, do any of you know Sasuke Uchiha." **(AN: Sakon always mocked enemies to refer 'trash'.)**

"What is it that you want with Sasuke?" Pyrrha demanding.

"So you know him, huh. Tell you what, any of you 'trashes' better tell me where he's at? And I'll spare your lives here, and now."

"Forget it! We'd never betray our friends." Pyrrha exclaimed, responded.

"Well, that's a shame." Sakon felt pity, mocking them.

Deciding there's no choice but to fight, Sakon hopped of the truck, and prepared for beating the information out of the huntsmen in front of him, but was stopped from a voice from behind.

"Now hold on a damn second!"

The man from behind had worn ratty jeans, and had leather-men sports jacket on top of a shirt that read 'Murder' in bold red letters, and had bandages around his arms, and legs.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry, what was your name, again?" Sakon asked non caringly.

"It's Falco Nail, the bounty hunter." The bounty hunter named Falco replied. "And I would like you to leave me to fight that red-head and her classy companion with the nice rack." **(AN: Good thing spend time with Anime I've watch, while I was on PH. And some musics and several translates like Italian or Arabia.)**

Hearing that put a chill down Pyrrha's spine, but a tick mark on Coco, who she looked pissed for called her that statement.

"Fine, whatever, makes it easier for me to get answer out of these bastards." Sakon replied,

Without a second thought, Falco went and attack the 2 beauties, leaving the former Sound Shinobi against our remaining 3 heroes. Which Sakon analyzed his opponents. Being 'Birdbrain' from Tayuya's called him; Jaune is one capable fighter with sword and shield, Nora hammer wielder, which her skills with a heavy weapon, and also this third member is from the Sand.

"You're from Sand Village, right?" Sakon asked to Kankuro, which made the puppet user glare at the man who allegiance with a Snake Sannin.

"Bastard! Your master double-crossed us for many of our comrades back home died for being used because of you!" Kankuro furiously, pointed at him, while the other hand is on his lever-action rifle.

"Is that so…" Sakon grinned arrogantly.

As Kankuro was about attack him with Crow, until Jaune stopped him. "Kankuro, calm down. You can't charged him yourself."

"He's right, but you can break his legs later." Nora told him, which made the puppet user calm, but he needs to focus.

"I'll say it again, tell me where Sasuke is? And I'll spare you both, to go and aid your friends over there." Sakon said to them for cooperated, and use force to spill their information.

"Forget it! Pyrrha can definitely take on anyone, and I know for a fact that, and I may not know Coco that well, but I'm certain that she can take on anyone no problem." Jaune said confidently,

"So am I, and I agreed with Jaune, but you will pay for his master had killed my father for used us as his pawns for his ambition!" Kankuro pissed for how the snake had backstabbed his home village.

"Alright, then it's your cremation to the trash." Sakon said.

"Nora, Kankuro, stay on guard, he's different then the other guy." Jaune made a command.

"I'm on it." The white-pink clad girl respond.

"Roger!" The puppet user added.

As Sakon began approaching them, he whipped out his weapon that slides underneath his sleeves, which was a sliver gray chain kunai with serrated edges, but the chain itself was covering generated itself with some sort of electricity. **(W3; this is MY own combination weapon version to be gave an good visual example.)**

Sakon throw his kunai at Jaune on his left hand, and the blond swordsman will blocked it with his shield, but until Sakon sees him on defense, and began using the chain part to rap his way around the shield, and used his brute in an attempt to drag the blonde closer, but Jaune stood his ground.

Thinking that Sakon forgot about Nora, as her orange-pink hammer wielder turned her weapon back into grenade launcher mode, and began firing some grenades at Sakon, but was wrong move, when he took out another chain kunai, and had over charged the chain that as it past its way through the half dozen grenades, it turned them all to duds, and gave him a chance to dodged them more efficiently.

Because of the dodged Sakon had to take, with Jaune was able to loosen his shield, and take back his stance.

' _Okay now, we seriously gotta take him out.'_ Jaune thought.

Which Sakon's reaction, until Kankuro's puppet flew straight at him, then fires several kunais at him into its mouth, which Sakon reacts, then lashes his whip that knocks Crow out.

 _'So, he can fight with puppets.'_ Sakon thought, analyzed Kankuro's capacities, until he saw him, quick draw his lever-lock hand-held rifle and fires bullet at him, until he spin cocked it. _'And even uses that gun, as his offence and defense, if possible anyone will had him to get close, while loads another chamber.'_

As Nora continued to fires couple of grenades at Sakon, but was able to dodge them all do to his weapons. Along with Crow keeps attack him, if possible to tries to grab him, and stab it extended with a wrist blades, but the blades is green like Ren's.

"You best think of a new strategy, because these little bombs of yours aren't doing anything against me" Sakon taunted, then glance at Kankuro. "And I'm impressed for someone like you had your puppet to get an upgrade."

Kankuro smirked about his comment, then replied. "Thanks, but better thank a certain red hooded girl gave me some metal to create some upgrades."

Thanks to Nora and Kankuro getting Sakon's attention, Jaune was able to get an opening to attack on the guy, or so he had thought.

The moment Jaune was ready to attack Sakon, the man backhand chucked the kunai, and hit Jaune in the shoulder, and was attacked with at least a few thousand volts.

"Gaaaahhhhhh!" Jaune yelled, agony.

"Jaune!" Nora yelled in concern.

"Nora, don't get distract, eyes on a opponent!" Kankuro called out.

"He's right, girly. Keep your eyes on your opponent." Sakon said as maneuvered his way behind Nora, and Spartan kicked her from behind.

The kick was strong enough that it had knocked the wind out of Nora, and left her paralyzed from the blow she had took. Until Kankuro's charges straight at him. As until Sakon turned while had his chain kunai that pinned Jaune's shoulder, then until seeing him, his puppet to attack again.

 _'Hmph, fool.'_ Sakon thought, then Crow extended his hand, then jumped back, since his chain whip's line is very long that uses for tall building to climb like a grappling hook. **(2)**

Until before the wrist blade of Crow then quickly dodged again, which Sakon's speed and reflex here completely fast, and even being careless, once he will not. Until seeing him, complete.

 _'Seems if I get his puppet in far range, then its time to strike.'_ He thought, as until Crow stills charges at him, as until Sakon had time, until kankuro is on the distance, is enough to had him to attack. Which his Mare's leg had 6 shots, before she 1, makes it 5 left, so he better count.

Once he is on his distance, until Crow is made a strike, until Sakon lashes it aside with his whip, until Kankuro's puppet Crow is on the ground, which he had time to react, as he dashes at him in full speed.

As Kankuro saw Sakon intercepted, as took his rifle, after his training with a lever-lock and spin cock to load another, chambers. Which he did counted it out, until he had some bullets too. Then he fires a shot at him (4), until he dodged in the side, then quickly cock-spins to load another, then fires another (3).

Which Sakon and Kankuro in slow-mo, with the puppet user, spin-cocks the rifle, as Sakon performs a spinning back kick, as until the puppet user move his rifle to the gray-haired sound nin.

While in slow-mo, Kankuro's finger slowly squeezed, until he fires another one on the first, until the kick made a contact, until the trigger is now fully squeezed, now the rifle's discharges the bullet that launches at the back of Sakon's head, until a bullet is flew slowly towards him.

Until Sakon, slowly bend his head down, which since his older brother's death killed by the police about a weeks or a month ago.

Now until the time speed is normal, until gunshot of Kankuro's rifle followed by Sakon's kick, that impacts his chin, which causes him to send backwards, which landed on the ground.

Once Sakon done his opponent, then turn his attention to Nora, who she is in pain. As he grab the handle of the chain whip that still on Jaune's shoulder.

"No worries, you bitchy trash, I won't kill you, and maybe not your friend, if you tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is?" Sakon said as he smirked menacingly, until Jaune's body covered in shocked in electricity.

Nora couldn't do anything but lay on the ground, and wheeze as her leader is going through a torment of pain, while Kankuro was knocked out. And she was afraid that herself or Jaune may actually die today…

…But luckily they had a guardian angel.

*BANG!*

"What!?" Sakon exclaimed, his chain that hold on Jaune was been cut off and released, and turn who was the culprits.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about the 2 of you. Tell me, whatever happen to what's his name?" He asked in the same not caring way from earlier.

"Oh, we took care of that pervert no problem. Just like we're gonna take care of you." Pyrrha said in anger, while holding her rifle form of Milo, before changed into a Javelin, to cut the chain loose.

 **==Earlier==**

While Jaune, Kankuro and Nora were fighting the main opponent, Sakon.

Pyrrha and Coco had the chance to face off his deviant underling, and prepared for battle.

"Hey kid, sit back for bit. It doesn't take 2 people to take on some meaningless asshole." Coco instructed Pyrrha, as she tossed her (bag) weapon at Pyrrha, but as the redhead spartaness quickly to catch it, until she fell due to the weight of her weapon.

 _'What is she carrying? A war head?_ ' She thought.

Which until the bounty hunter notice Coco had toss her weapon at Pyrrha, before notice that bag is heavy of what was inside that bag? So, he had decide to drop the subject and continue the fight.

"Coming at me unarmed? Fine, it just makes my job easier to pin you down, and fondle those knockers of yours." Falco said as he took out his weapon(s), which was a glove that had long blades at the finger tips on his left hand, and Armblade on his forearm. **(W4)**

Coco had already despised this 3rd rate lackey already. But now, she wants to send the unfortunate bastard into kingdom come, and back to the point, he'll be banished from the kingdom itself.

As Falco charged in to strike at Coco, she had simply sidestepped, and smacked the man's hand out the way, before punching the guy straight into his face, and break his nose.

Falco had been sent flying in the opposite direction, and was trying to think back as to what the hell happened to him, then his sense pain started kicking in, mainly his broken nose, and the blood coming out of it, along with his lip.

"Okay, that does it, you little bitch!" Falco shouted, iritating, has he began to slash about like a rabid dog, which meant none of his attacks connected.

Not wanting to be left out, Pyrrha took Milo out again, but into rifle mode, and shot the long blade off his glove, which made it more easier for Coco to do some actual close quarter combat, like taking a hold on his arm, and round house kick him in the head while still having a hold on his arm.

Not quite satisfied, Coco proceeded to hold Falco in an arm bar.

"Pyrrha, now is a good time to gave him a finishing blow." Coco invited, and Pyrrha did not hear it twice, by flipping forward, and land a crushing punch to his face, and knocking Falco out at long last.

"Gaaaahhhhh!"

Which made the two girls heard from behind, and knew pretty well where that scream from…

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as she ran to aid her leader.

"Well, don't wait for me, go on!" Coco ordered, as she back tracked for her weapon. Until she saw Kankuro he knocked out, as she'll retrieved her weapon, then went to him.

 **==Present Time==**

The time is now, and Pyrrha had recently freed her leader, and is ready to kill the man responsible for hurting him, which the redhead teen went to Nora, had her Aura to protect her and heal it.

"Nora, can you get up?" Pyrrha asked.

Even though Nora is seriously hurt, nothing is going to hurt more than her leader dying in front of her, and decided to suck it up, and get up to battle.

"I'm still in pain, but I can fight." she groaned replaced with a half-excited and angry. Until Sakon spoke in front of them.

"Still want more, huh? Alright then." Sakon said as he rolled his sleeves, reveal to be a gauntlet that had pair, then he ejected one of his chain whips, after Pyrrha cut it, then took out a spare kunai and chain; then replaced his old one, and began to attack the girls, with serrated blades on the edge.

But Nora decided to walk the other direction, and Pyrrha simply blocked it before he toss the chian kunai at her, and while she blocked it, she touched the kunai, and now has slight control over it.

Meanwhile Coco finally caught up with everyone, and Kankuro besides him, and they went to see how Jaune was doing, and was surprise to see he was conscious, and smelt some burning flesh, and saw that he still had the kunai lodged in his shoulder.

As Kankuro took out kunai, which Coco wondered. Then seeing he took out an extra bandage wrapped a bit, as he spoke and instructed the blond swordsman. "Here, Jaune, bite on the handle of the kunai, so Coco will gonna pull out that kunai on your shoulder."

"This will hurt, got it?" Coco stated, to which Jaune simply nodded as he understood. Then he bite the handle of the ninja throwing tool's handle, which prevents to damage his teeth.

Thanks to it being burned in his flesh, it hurt beyond hell to Jaune, as Coco used her brute strength to remove the small dagger, and gave out a muffled scream.

"It seems that the burns managed to heal the bleeding a little, and also burnt some of your nerves, but otherwise we should see a doctor when this is all over. You can still fight, right?" She asked.

Jaune simply spit out Kankuro's kunai, as seeing the puppet user retrieved it, and just stood up, and activated his semblance, and in an instant his flesh completely healed, and anything that would've damaged him just vanished as well, and proceeded to pick up his weapons again.

"Come on, we got friends who need our help, and for the first time, I'm actually angrier at someone who isn't Cardin, but this time I feel no reason to not use violence." Jaune said, sounded serious, as this shocked Coco.

 _'Seems this boy finally grew a pair. Damn Pyrrha, you're one lucky gal.'_ She thought, as she turn her head to Kankuro, seeing he reloaded his Mane's lag rifle, after he pick it up when he knocked out a bit. _'Seems he looks good looking…except he is one of Gaara's siblings and newfound adopted to Velvet.'_

Once he finished reloading his rifle, then sheathed, then took out another bandage wrapping object. As Coco spoke with questions. "What are you doing?"

Getting the puppet user attention to look at her with a sadistic grinned, and replied. "I will gave him a little surprised for that backstabber's pawn."

Which made Coco's eyes widen a bit through her shades about what Kankuro's planning, she knew he is Gaara's older sib, which he and his eldest sister Temari had regain their redemption as his sibling from Velvet when adopted Naruto and Gaara.

 **==Back to the battle==**

Pyrrha was able to get one up on Sakon, and so did Nora, but Sakon had definitely knew that something was totally wrong. Which he may been the 'brains' of the Sound Five.

He went to throw both his chain kunai at Pyrrha, but they would seem to miss their target at least by a foot _,_ and Pyrrha would start using this as an opening to use Milo in rifle mode, and would shoot off the chains, which gave Nora a chance to us Magnhild in hammer mode, and swing an explosive homer, and send Sakon flying.

"That's for earlier, you ass wagon!" Nora yelled, excited satisfied.

"Nora, now is not the time to celebrate, just yet." Pyrrha ushered said to her, as she pointed out that Sakon had gotten up, but had seemed a little different this time around.

"Gotta admitted, I haven't used the 1st stage of my 'Curse Mark' in like 'forever'." Sakon said as he got closer, everyone finally saw that he has the same patterns like Sasuke, but different marking too.

 **(TF: FoC OST 06: Redirected the Energon – To the Nerve Center – Faded/Replaced)**

 **(TF: FoC OST 07: Artillery Gun Online – Crush the Marauder – Leaper Assault – Replaced/Starts)**

"Oh no…" Pyrrha whispered, before she was suddenly felt the impact of the building from behind her, and realized that Sakon had managed to send her flying the other way, as she thinks. _'He's too damn strong.'_

"Hahaha! You see how pointless it is to continue fighting me! I did say I would let you trashes live, if you told me where Sasuke was? But now, I guess I gotta beat you all to death to get it from you." Sakon said sickly.

"Raaah!" Jaune roared as he charged in to attack Sakon, but he managed to pull out his kunai, and chain, and blocked the attack of his sword.

"Fool, do you think that mere sword of yours can do anything with my weapon, and my current strength." Sakon taunted, gazing at the blonde swordsman.

"Hey, I got a question for you?" Jaune grunted.

"Shoot, trash."

"That's your last set of your weapon right?" The blond huntsman-in-training asked.

"So what if it is."

"Well you see, if you got me countering in front of you, how're you gonna protect yourself. I mean I do have a shield." Jaune stated.

Sakon was confused, and asked. "What are you-"

As he was about say, which the De Facto leader of Sound 5, notice something on the reflection on Jaune's sword, and seeing that Nora had already aimed her weapon right behind him, and pulled the trigger to it, and all Sakon could think of at the time was one word 'Shit'.

"You little bast-AAhhhhhhhhh!" Sakon yelled, as he got lobbed by 3 grenades, and Jaune stood his ground from the explosion, before he quickly took his shield in front of him.

Without a single trace of Sakon, they thought that they had achieved victory, and began to reunite, but then something completely shocked everyone.

"Heheheh, not a bad move back there, but it's gonna take more than that to finish me off!" Sakon chuckled, as he had taken the form of a demon which he is on the Second Stage of the Curse Seal, and had his had right next Jaune's right shoulder.

"I gotta admit too, you should be honored that you get to face me in my final form, and I'll be thanking you for giving me the information I wanted." Sakon said with a sick smile on his face, and got everyone in their battle stance.

"Don't Move! Me and your friend here are one and share the same body as me with Jutsu called 'Demon Parasite', the difference being that I have the more superior control, and I can easily kill him slowly, cell by cell." Sakon basked and explained to him about his ability, leaving everyone to hold their ground, and worry about Jaune's fate.

Hearing the last part of 'being killed cell by cell if they decided to move' was something he knew was gonna happen anyways, even if they did surrendered, because he already knew where Sasuke was at, but Jaune also heard the part where 'They're one', and decided to take the fate of chance.

Jaune definitely what was gonna happen, and was willing to die to protect his friends, even at the cost of his life, so he took his sword, and stabbed himself in the stomach.

"Jaune!?" The girls yelled in feared, as the blood leaks on the ground, seeing Jaune stab himself in a sword of his, with Sakon was disbelief for unaware of the blonde's fate.

"It's alright…he would've killed me…anyways." Jaune groaned, choked. "But… If we're truly one now… At least I get the pleasure… sending him to hell with me!" As blood pooled out on Sakon's mouth.

"NOOOOO!" Sakon yelled, as Jaune's blood began to leak out his mouth.

"Not like this, you mother fucker!" The blond smirked.

"Fuck…you." He sneered.

Sakon had instantly left Jaune's body, and saw that he did had a pretty bad cut on his stomach, mean while the girls hurried next to Jaune, in hopes that he'd be alright.

"Oh no, his aura's dropping. Jaune stay with us, I'm gonna give you all of my aura." Pyrrha said, but was stopped by Coco, seeing her arrived along with Kankuro.

Now just like chakra, if someone's aura had completely vanished, they too would also die, and Pyrrha had to use a lot of her aura in her battle against Sakon.

"Save your aura kid, you'll die." Coco ordered.

"But Jaune will die as well." Pyrrha insisted.

"Then let someone who hasn't touched there aura, and give it to him instead."

In an instant Coco began to transfer her aura to Jaune's, and when he finally felt enough, he had activated his semblance, and began to heal his wounds.

Until Jaune jerked off awake along with a gasped, then panting, heavily breathing. "Girls…*huff*… are…you…alright?" Jaune panting with air finally coming back towards his lungs, and was answered by a hug tackle from Pyrrha.

"Thank god, I thought you were a goner for sure." Pyrrha glad for seeing him, alive. As she turn to CFVY's leader. "Coco how are you feeling?"

As everyone saw their upper huntress a bit tired.

"I'll be fine, I only gave Jaune only like a little less than half of my aura." Coco stated, as she, and everyone stood up, and began looking at a weaken Sakon.

"Oh shit!" Jaune was all he said when realizing the state he was in, as he made an command. "Nora fire!"

As Nora began to empty her clip on the creep of nature in front of them, but Sakon had one more trick up his sleeve.

With the blood at hand, then he formed a snake hand-seal, and exclaimed. " **Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon!** "

When he slammed both palms on front of him, until a giant shut tightly, menacing gate/wall came out on a ground, and it took the impact of the grenades. **(AN: It was giant gate, not a damn door.)**

Which, having enough of the bastard, Coco stepped up, and revealed her weapon, and put a surprised looked on everyone at hand, when her weapon happens to be a mini-gun (also mini my left nut).

As she began revving up, Sakon had knew the sound of the said weapon, after he was educated by the weapons in this world, and instantly ran away from behind his gated wall, and saw that Coco's weapon had completely annihilated his once strong defense.

Deciding to take the suicidal attack, Sakon began charging his way towards Coco, in hopes of assimilating, and heal himself, and kill the huntress in front of him, but instead took a hit the chin, and was sent the opposite direction when Coco changed her weapon back to 'Handbag' mode, and hit him with it.

When Sakon was sent flying, he ended up hitting against the same gasoline truck he was sitting on earlier, and it gave a perfect opportunity for Pyrrha to end this once, and for all, and began shooting at the tank, before it exploded.

Even after all the shit Sakon had eaten, he still manages to stay alive, and everyone was actually wondering if he's a glutton to pain.

"How…fuckers…how the fuck did I die to a bunch of fucking brats!" Sakon yelled, as he layed on the ground with half his body covered in 2nd degree burns, and both his left arm, and leg along with a little bit of his face completely blown off.

"Because we're the heroes, and if there's anything my dad has told me from his war stories, it's that the heroes always win." Jaune said as he stepped forward, with his sword ready at hand.

"And you forgot one person, besides us?" Coco said, which team JNP(R) members and Sakon had forgot someone with them.

"Wait a minute! You mean…" Sakon was about say, until cut his sentence by…

"Kankuro. NOW!" Coco called out her signal, which until everyone saw another puppet, it's bigger then a human size or Crow, with another three eyes and horns, until Sakon was about to turn, which seeing the puppet appeared behind him. That means, Kankuro was waiting for opportunity to strike.

Until the puppet's barrel chest is open that could fix a human size, then shots couple of kunais with wire strings, flew towards Sakon, before he had time to dodged, until its too late, it caught him, that wrapped around him, then drag flaw towards him then trapped him within.

"HEY! GET ME FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Sakon yelled, pleading and cursing. Which seeing Kankuro stepped out in the scene.

"Whoa, Kankuro, what's with that puppet of yours?" Pyrrha asked, seeing his puppet is unlike Crow.

With a smirked on Kankuro's face and explained. "Well…since Crow was a offence-type puppet, when then with 'Black Ant' isn't design to be used on offense like Crow does, but its had the ability to capture and/or trapped anyone, it was Capture-type puppet. Since with him being trapped by my Black Ant. So I can prepared to get a finale of this puppet show."

That made Nora exclaimed cheerful and sadist. "Ooooh! A finale? Really?"

Kankuro nodded, chuckled, and Coco stepped in a briefed. "Kankuro told me about his Black Ant's ability. So I had myself and you guys stall him enough to be in his weaken state, until I gave a signal to captured him and had had time to gave him a finishing blow."

"So, you're saying you've planed this?" Pyrrha asked, getting a nod.

"No, its my idea. And now comes a 'finale'?" Kankuro speaks up. "With Crow and Black Ant are together with a deadly combination, then this is the finisher of the show." As he turn to Jaune. "Would you like to joined me with my finale with honors?"

Which a smile on Jaune's face and replied. "I would love to."

As until Kankuro had Crow came in, then he gestured his hands, until Crow is separates into eight components, while the torso is left behind while the arms, legs and head are on positioned around Black Ant. As until Jaune is on position until he deactivate his shield into sheathed, leaving only a sword on his hands.

"Can you hear us jerk!? This is all end for YOU!" Jaune yelled, until Sakon heard it while trapping inside Black Ant's stomach barrel.

"Wait, please have mercy!" Sakon pleaded.

"Mercy!? You beg for mercy, when you single handedly beat my friends to near death, tried to kill me, and even tried to make us betray our friends, who are probably suffering as much as us." Jaune yelled an enraged, as he is on few feet away at the center of Black Ant.

"I'll be damned…" Jaune said as he was finally in front of Black Ant with Sakon inside, and begun form a charging stabbing position.

"I'll be damned if I showed you any mercy! Kankuro, do it!" Jaune called out to Kankuro, until he shutting his fingers, the eight bladed parts, prepared to entered the slits in Black Ant's torso, causing a scream.

" **Secret Black Art: Iron Maiden!** " Kankuro waved his hands downward, and Jaune battle cries charged until the blades flew towards to the slits were flies down.

"Noooooooooo!"

The head of Crow came, flying down, its neck a sharp bladed tip which entered the top of Black Ant's torso, along with the tipped blades on arms and legs were entered it in various holes, then Jaune stabbed the barrel, if possible to where his heart is. The now completely impaled Sakon.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

 **(TF: FoC OST 07: Artillery Gun Online – Crush the Marauder – Leaper Assault – Ended)**

A very manly scream on Sakon's lips as the whole thing. Torso, limbs and head exploded along with a heart, killing the Elite Sound Ninja were now finally died, seeing the blood leak out on the barrel chest of Black Ant.

With a smirked on Kankuro and Coco's face (adjusting her shades) and said unison.

"…The show is over…"

With JNP, Kankuro and Coco were exhausted and worm-off, as the puppet-user had control his puppets, then Crow had reassembled and Black Ant dumped the corpse of Sakon the ground, before they needed catch some breath, before they began leaving the west side of town, and find a place to chill after they left, until this all settles down.

"So, you guys want to go to the hospital when this is over, or eat somewhere after this?" Jaune asked.

"Dinner!" They all answered in unison.

"Alright." Jaune said quicken.

As until Coco move to Kankuro side and gave him a kiss on a cheek, which causes him blushed with eyes widen like a fish.

"I like you, kid. You maybe younger then me like your brother, along with Ruby. And you better take me on a date." Coco said, which causes Kankuro faint, which made the Minigun user smiled, amusing for his reaction.

Which causes JNP members were amusing for seeing Kankuro's reaction; Pyrrhe and Jaune chuckled seeing him go, along with Nora giggling for Kankuro's prediction for having a older girl to date with, or something.

 **==OVA==**

 **==Back to the World of Ninja – Sound Village==**

Orochimaru was sitting in the same spot waiting for any progress in the last couple months, as to his best and strongest men making any progress to capturing Sasuke, and got his answer when Sakon's candle finally died out.

 _'About time, they made progress already_.'

 **(Story Ended** **)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 21…

Bam! It's over ladies and gentlemen, the first fight between our heroes against a real threat in like forever is finally here, I won't say much other than the chances of this group of huntresses and huntsmen, won't unlock their next ability, until I found out this season about Ren's Semblance until Season 4.

Now the Civil War between Sound Five's Fraction and Huntsman/Huntreess/Ninja heroes were now on a siege. Guess Pyrrha had begun to had feeling with Jaune for sure. Which Kankuro had quite had Coco's affection. Guess having KankuroxCoco pair is way a lot to do sore. A Choco Puppet or something that which tern you wanted to make.

~~~M~~~

[ ~ R-A-T-E-D ~ ]

~M~~~~~M~  
~MM~~~MM~  
~M~M~M~M~  
~M~~M~~M~  
~M~~~~~M~

~~~M~~~

Now…on to the review…which I had completely modified them.

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** As you may know, I did made most this parts for having the Sound 5's describing. Which off course, when I did completely spend time Naruto and the rest of Rookie 12. While I did spend time reading stories on Fanfiction with expressions and personalities.

For that…Just like in the Chunin Exams…they're ready to facing bigger challenges. Even adding with Mansoon from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance.

 **(2).** Think the 3D Gear from Attack on Titans. Not to mention Carolina's Grappling Hook from RedvsBlue.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team Standby ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Name Standby** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Kankuro's Crow Puppet's munition: Fire Crystalline projectile – Once fired, a needle will seek its target until impact, entering the victim's body violently. After several seconds, the contents of the crystalline shard will detonate; injuries inflicted from the exploding shard are gruesome, as microscopic pieces of shrapnel can become embedded in tissue. – based on Halo's Needler/Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher from Halo.

 **(W2).** Kankuro's Eremes Katar; Black Desert - The twin blades have a black lacquered metal finish. A nylon rope-wrapped handle gives it a secure grip. A black nylon sheath houses the blade. – Based from Ragnarok Online: Assassin's Katar Weapon.

 **(W3).** Think of it, wasn't Scorpion's Spear Kunai, but similar to the Kunai. But it also Takeda Takahashi's Whip from Mortal Kombat series. And even Ivan Vanko from Iron Man 2, as Whiplash? Ivan's first suit was a pair of Arc Reactor-powered whips attached to a hydrualic harness.

Though they were crude compared to the technology in Tony's Iron Man suit, they were still powerful enough to easily cut through cars. Depends from either anime or movies.

Now, this is the combination of Takeda's whip and Scorpion's Spear Kunai. Considered Sakon's Chain weapon. And not to mentioned? Zero's Chain Rod.

 **(W4).** That looks like Freddy Krueger's Fingertip claws, and the Armblade were refer to Bloodrayne.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Now that finished, I had uses some Official Soundtrack from my best favorite games for sure. Hope you like it, and even adjustment more chapters of this story. Not to mention Fox and Yatsuyashi's Semblance? If they bother to show us til few months away before new season. So hopefully, our prayers will be answered this season, if it ever comes around, because I am seriously close as to jacking off, and cum all over my face. Until then I'll be posting the next chapter, see ya soon.

Now the next chapter will be: 'The Civil War of Vale Part 2'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/2/2016/11:52am

 **Finished** : 4/4/2016/10:37am

 **Published:** 4/6/2016/1:14am


	22. A: The Civil War of Vale Part 2

**Chapter 22:** The Civil War of Vale Part 2 – Battle of Sound of the South Gate

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With the Siege Continues, when the defeat of Sakon of the West is eliminated. Now for they will facing the Another member of the South was Jirobo.

Until with a certain chubby cannot be burden to anyone…which he had to, to made his own confidence and his own fight. Even its possible.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kakashi x Human OC], [Sun x Ino], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

Noted: Guess I had decide for had Kankuro on a pair with someone.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

As Sakon is now died and lost the battle against Team 1, without his older brother Ukon to had completely advantage. Right until things will quite intense battle at the time.

During The last statement? Until the Season 4 of RWBY will be arrived, then the REASON and know the TRUTH about why Raven had left her daughter with a care of her lover, Taiyang to be raised. Even when he married Summer. Can't tell for sure why she left, when Qrow told her when he and his sister met each other and exchange information.

4/5/2016/8:08am – As for when Dust is like Materia from Final Fantasy 7? Instead Glyphs that because it is the Schnee's Semblance. Good thing I am a fan of Fantasy begun with 'Spirits' Within'.

I cannot rejected some of ideas, but with those ideas for mine will be useful.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar** – It is, since Kankuro got himself a girl in Remnant. Guess its the only idea will do.

 **Topaz23** \- Thanks for the OC you gave me PM. I will had 'her' ready.

* * *

With the review replied…which the next chapter will be updated to work on…as the matter the fact…I had extra two characters that I had in mind…

Now…for some couple of question? But, only ONE

= Can you tell what is the hair color of Monty Oum?

Review it after reading it for answers.

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==At the Town==**

 **(TF: FoC OST 08: Neutron Gun – Protect the Fuel Station – Starts)**

After receiving their orders, as to who they had to search for, and ready for the battle.

It didn't take long for them to found Jirobo. Because, it would be pretty hard to not notice that all of Eastern town of Vale and then less a bit South-East was looking more, and more like an uni-sexual outdoor shitter.

"I think that everyone in this residential area has evacuated" Yang claimed, as she and everyone else saw that not a single civilian in sight of the wasteland they're standing on. Before they had all the civilians to evacuate and take shelter to somewhere safe. Until having the Bullhead Airship had anyone on board.

"Good, it makes it easier for-Look Out!" Velvet yelled, as she pointed that a car was flying right at them. Due of her rabbit abilities, she got instinct and then great hearing.

"Scatter!" Lee ordered, as everyone began taking a safe distance from the car.

*Crash!*

The cat itself just crashed on the center, were Yang and her team got scattered, until a familiar laugh had heard on the distance.

"Ha ha! It seems that you all survived that one. But, no matter, you'll all be dead soon enough."

A laughed came from a large fellow, who was wearing black overalls and shoes, and a red undershirt, with the most weird ass looking orange haired Mohawk, and was holding a type of club covered with scrap metal, and wood resting over his shoulders. **(W1)**

Unlike Cardin's mace, but this one had Earth-element Dust were on that club. **(1)**

"So you must be Jirobo, and one of Junior's goons, and what Kakashi-sensei told me, you're a servant of the man you're loyal to." Yang stated, until a candle lift off for reminded someone about that subject. "Speaking of Junior, how is he? I haven't seen him throughout this whole riot?"

Which made Jirobo tensed about the blond brawler girl's question about Junior with interested, as he asked her."Wait, are you saying you use to work for Junior?"

"Hey, I asked first!" Yang frowned.

"Very well, I'll tell you about him." Jirobo replied, then explained. "After our former teammate nearly killed our new boss? We managed to talk to him to not kill him, and ever since then, he took along those twins and they are all hiding in safe house, until all of this ends, and is put back in charge."

"Now if I recall, it's your turn to tell me your affiliation with him?" Jirobo asked.

"I kicked his ass, and everyone who was working for him, before you guys showed up." Yang said with a straight face.

"Oh, so you're the one who was responsible trashing up his place, interesting. I think he'll thank me after I take your head with me as a souvenir." The larger man taunted, before he and his team were told by their new boss about his place was trashed by a blonde firecracker brawler, when he made her mad when he took a long-strain of her hair, and gave him a big, bang, sucker punch.

"Enough talk, lets fight!" Lee yelled, then he dashes towards him.

"Lee wait!" Yatsuhashi called out, but Lee was already too close to back down, and was brought to fate by the fist of the larger, and surprisingly stronger man, and was sent back flying next to his friends.

"Okay, new plan, we stick together, and take him down together." Lee said for he had worth it, whilst he felt his face.

"You got your point there, Lee." Chouji agreed. Which he had time to use a secret power that he brought at home. But only if he will used later.

"How about use the weapon, my sister put time in to making for you?" Yang asked, pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about my new weapons." He exclaimed, being careless for he had forgotten about that weapon, Ruby had is given.

Lee stood back up, and reached to each side of his legs, and whipped out one of his newly required weapons called Foh To and Yulaw, two duel wielded tripartite nunchaku with forest green with orange accents, and each one uses respected Dust elements. **(W2)**

"So you think those little weapons of yours is gonna make a difference, well bring it kid, just no to your death will be a fast, and painful one." Jirobo said.

"We'll see about that!" Lee remarked, before twirl his new weapons in both sides and spins on both sides.

Using the Energy element in Foh To, Lee managed to get up In Jirobo's face at top speed, and then using the Stone Dust, and began to whack away on Jirobo, until he 1 inched punch him into a pile of crap.

"Wow kid, if they were only that strong, and Junior's best men, than this is gonna be a cake walk." Yang said confidently.

"I think the battle is just about to begin…" Velvet spoke up.

"What makes you say…oh…"

Like Velvet said, the battle is seriously just about to begin, as Jirobo had made his way through the pile of crap, with his weapon at hand, and was being pointed directly at Lee.

"Now you're dead for sure, you little shit!" Jirobo yelled, as he began charging at Lee, and failed to see Yang coming from the side, and began bashing away at the larger man, and fill him with leadful burns, before knocking his ass in the same pile of crap from before.

"Something tells me, he ain't gonna stay down even after that attack." Yatsuhashi said, as he began to take out his blade.

"So am I." Chouji agreed, as he took out his own weapon, in inactive form, before activate its form into; it was an Axe-Sword named 'Centurion', its design is about a meter long, and has a blue handle roughly as long as the blade. The top and bottom of the handle end in spikes (resembling those on the Nobody logo).

The blade is mostly brown with a red-violet edge and several other red-violet patterns decorating it. The top of Centurion's blade curves noticeably and the is flat and fans out. The bottom edge of the blade is serrated. It also sports a strange, square, black guard on the opposite side of the handle as the blade.

This guard is decorated with black lines on the corners and a thin, gold "X" on the top side. Considering the size of the blade, this guard may act as a counterweight. **(W3)**

But he still had the Automatic Shotgun Grenadier strapped on his back. And even mag of full of buck shots, which just like Yang's shotgun shells. Even possible if he cannot became a burden, during the Chunin exams, when he was defeat by a certain Sound Ninja, had a gauntlet amplifies soundwaves with a flick of a finger, flawlessly.

"Agreed." Velvet said as she reached for her bag, until Yatsuyashi stopped her back raise his arm at her.

"Hold on, your weapon has yet to cool down."

"But…" Velvet was about to protest.

"No buts. Besides, I said that I would be the one protecting you until then."

The team felt something trembling, and saw that the direction was coming from where Jirobo was just at, and he managed to use his brute strength, and had lifted the pavement, with the same pile of trash on top of it.

"Let's see how you fucking little shits enjoy eating the same thing you are!" Jirobo growled, before flinging the said pile shit at everyone.

"Hit the deck!" Yang ordered.

Un-realizing where the filthy fat man went, Lee was brought a surprise, when Jirobo charged in, and took a mighty swing at Lee, and completely tore up the left side of his arm and body, as he was sent flying.

"Lee!" Yang shouted, concerning.

"You should watch for yourself, before you worry about others, girlie." Jurobo taunted, as he began to charge his way at the blonde, bought was stop at a halt when Velvet had gone, and sent a flying kick to his face.

Unfortunately the kick didn't do much, and this gave Jirobo an opening to choke hold Velvet.

"I hope you got rabbit's feet, like your ears, because your gonna need some real luck now." Jirobo said.

"Surprise, ball boy!" Yatsuhashi yelled as he made his way, and gave him a right hook to the larger man's face, causing him to let go of Velvet.

With Jirobo stunned, and free from his grip, Velvet took the chance, and performed a summersault kick the man in the face, leaving him more stun, so that Yatsuhashi used his might, and delivered a haymaker, knocking the man into a crashed car.

"Wow, that was awesome." Yang said dumbstruck.

"Me too." Chouji agreed, witnessing their teamwork.

"Thank you." Velvet said replying for both herself and Yatsuhashi being praised.

"I don't think that finished him yet." Lee's voice came in, seeing him, stood on his feet.

"Lee. Oh my god, are you alright?" Velvet asked, concerning her friend's condition.

"I'm fine, this is nothing compared to the time Gaara crippled me." Lee replied, as he was holding his side.

Admitting that Lee can put up a good act, even with his left arm broken, and him bleeding from both there, and a little bit on his sides, so to change the subject, he went, and reached for his spare kunai, and tossed 2 of them to Velvet.

"I overheard you can't use your weapon, so take these for now." Lee said, giving a several of his tools on his tools on his pouch, which lend to Velvet as temporary.

"Thank you." Velvet replied, appreciated.

"You better rest up a bit Lee, its been months when you're still had condition almost had your career ruined." Chouji said.

"I know, Chouji." Lee replied. "I will not let my 'Flames of youth' never washes away, still going."

There peaceful exchange was stopped when a car door went flying in between them, and were all shock to see that Jirobo was covered in the same black markings like Sasuke, its also different.

Until its completely similar to Sakon's marks, after he was defeated by Jaune's team; it was circular dots. While Jirobo's marking were triangular arrows.

"I can't believe that I had to go through the first stage of the curse mark, and it wasn't even a decent reason." Jirobo growled.

"Maybe, you're not a decent henchmen to begin with." Yang taunted, as she stuck her tongue out, and pulled down her right eye lid.

"Yang, I don't think you should be taunting the man." Velvet said.

"Let her be, she's only a 1st year huntress-in-training." Yatsuyashi urged.

With one hand Jirobo picked up the whole car, and the other, he had his make shift club, and began stomping his way towards everyone, and saw that his stomping began quaking the ground, and left everyone unbalanced to stand.

Seeing he was close enough, he tossed the car at Yatsuhashi and Velvet, but forgot that the bigger man with kimono and samurai armor with muscles had a large sword with him, and easily split the automobile in 2.

Because of the distraction, and wanting to get back at the blonde from earlier, Jirobo, had charged at Yang, and tackled her down, and was preparing to swing a deadly blow on her, but he didn't know her weapon was a shotgun gauntlets, so her instincts kicked in, and sent him up 10 feet in the air.

As he began motioning down, Lee took out his other duel wielded weapon 'Yulaw'; but the color is silver white with the same green accents and orange linings as Foh To, and slammed his weapon down, causing a wave of fire and ice go into the direction Jirobo was falling at.

Once they saw that Jirobo, and the wave of fire and ice finally collided, they thought it was finally over, but were wrong when they saw a blunt projectile being tossed at them, and completely missed everyone by a lot.

"Now I'm definitely gonna kill you all!" The large man growled, emerging from the flames.

"Won't he every stay down." Yang groaned complained, and being cockly.

"I'll admit this is getting tiresome." Lee said weakly before sitting down.

"Hey Lee, are you alright?" Velvet asked, while holding Lee's weapon.

"I'm fine, and all, it's just that I feel a little tired, I think we should end this now, before anything else." Lee yawned.

"Maybe you should sit down, before you bleed out"

"I'll be fine, just…let me…"

Before Lee could finished, he just simply passed out right on the floor, leaving his teammates worried, and there enemy grinning.

"Well, at least one of you brats are finally drop-dead, now it's time to end this" smirked Jirobo.

"For one, I agree with him." Yatsuhashi said as he stepped forward with his sword.

Jirobo took the moment, and quickly went to a lamp post, and ripped from the ground, and began using it as a makeshift Bo staff.

"Now let's see how you fare against me." Jirobo taunted as he'll begun to charge in. Until Chouji interjected.

"Not if I can help yet, if I can use this!" Choji stated, getting a frowned from Jirobo while charging and wondering look from Yang, Yatsuyashi and Velvet.

"What did you mean, Choji?" Velvet asked, as Choji was about to respond, as seeing he took out something on his pouch. It appeared to be a container, which had three ball-like objects with different kinds of colors: One is Red, Yellow, and Green like a Signal Light.

With Choji's eyes closed, then opens once more, and determent. "I will became burden to you." **(2)**

In Chouji's case? They were specially designed Akimichi solder pills. Each one gave a boost of strength and chakra, but when they wore off, causes pain and had his fat reserves of his calories. The Green one is Spinach, it was mild. Then while the yellow one is Curry, its left you severely depleted, and massive pain. And the lastly is Red Chiili one is extremely dangerous, as it would more then likely kill the one who ate it.

Jirobo notice it, and thought of wondered why he brought soldier pills. _'Those aren't soldier pills! But what are they?'_

"Choji, what are those? It look like jawbreaker?" Yang wondering and stated. **(AN: )**

 _'First comes with the Green Spinach pill.'_ Chouji thought, as he opened it, and pull out the green pill, popping it into his mouth. He readied his Sword-Axe, and he swap the blade into brute side, waiting for strike.

As the 2 men collided there attacks to one another while Choji standing behind Yatsuyashi (when he knew the time limit of its effects kicks in), they were in a stand still blocking position towards one another.

"It seems that we're evenly matched." Jirobo sneered.

"That's what you think?" Yatsuyashi grunted.

"What do you mean? We're both evenly matched, and what more is that we can't move from our spot."

"True, but I got a 'girlfriend' who's at my side."

Hearing that left Jirobo confused, and was wondering what he meant by his girlfriend, so he gave out a random 'huh?'

 **(TF: FoC OST 08: Neutron Gun – Protect the Fuel Station – Faded/Replaced)**

 **(Naruto OST: The Rising Fighting Spirit – Starts)**

"Now Velvet!" Yatsu called out, and in an instant Velvet appeared with the 2 kunai, Lee had given her, and began to jab him on his left side, and even began to cut him around his face, and legs.

Thanks to Velvets assistance, it gave Yatsuhashi the edge he needed to overpower the larger man, and split his weapon in 2, and cutting him in the process.

Before Jirobo fell, until…

*BLAM!*

That shocks Yang, Velvet and Yatsuyashi was shocked seeing Chouji appeared that smashed the brute side of his Axe-sword, then followed by a uppercut on his chin, then he grab his ankle then slam him like a rag doll then toss him, that which sends him into a apartment building's wall, that crashes to it, which Jirobo was covered in rubble.

Now Jirobo lays on the ground at last underneath the rubble, and meant that everyone can take five, and catch their breaths.

 **(Naruto OST: The Rising Fighting Spirit – Ended)**

"Whoa…" Velvet awestrucked, seeing the young Akmimichi's strength, which he maybe young, but about same strength as Yatsuyashi.

"Finally, the bastard is at long last dead." Yang announced as she threw her arms up in exaggeration.

"Agreed, how's Lee doing by the way?" Yatsuhashi asked, seeing the blond female brawler when to check on the Green spandex taijutsu user.

"I think he'll be fine, he's still breathing for the most part, but I think we should take him to the hospital like right now." She said, as the blond and Yatsu turn Chouji, seeing when he bashed Jirobo, VERY hard, completely curiously.

"What was that green ball you ate just now, Chouji? And how did it do, anyways?" Yatsuyashi asked.

"And even matched Yatsu's and Yang's strength?" Velvet added, then made Chouji responded.

"That was my clan's secret medicine pills to gave me a tremendous boost of my strength." The chubby explained. "This is why I will 'not' became burden to you guys."

As he recall back, when he was kid, children who fun of him, because of being 'fat' (no offence), until he met Shikamaru. Which when Asuma told him do not ate that much, when he is a genin, if he will trained correctly, then Ino said to him about anyone always fun of him. **(3)**

"No, shit. Really?" Yang said sounded serious, admitted about Chouji had tricks on his sleeves. "Then you been the strongest of all…wow…you must've had so many proteins when you ate so many food in the past, but no offense for saying 'fat' for now."

"Yes, and none taken, but I only carry one before I went to this world during our retrieval mission." Choji replied, with a smile on his face, which Yang wasn't not the only one when she was insulting her weight. Anyone thinks he and Yang were 'fat', when Yang is having a beauty shape for balance diet. Well, being big-boned and chubby was like being a great person.

Nobody talks to Yang about her weight with her chest size and even something. And while Choji is been trained himself lately for past few months, while back in the Hidden Leaf, he had been trained hard for the past few weeks, so before heading the to the retrieval mission; he had asked his dad to had one of the most secret medicine in the Akimichi Clan, so his father had advised him to use it wisely, if possible to had those pills had poisoned his systems.

"I see…I had forgot that you're from another world." Yatsuyashi replied, until suddenly when Chouji felt a pain, seeing him collapse on his knees holding his stomach.

"Hey, Chouji. Are you alright?" Velvet asked him about something wrong about what cause in pain.

"Sorry… This is however, the side-effects of the Green Spinach Pill I ate, I only use it wisely, which cause me pain that my stomach, each of those pills will poisoned me." Chouji explained, which causes them shocked in disbelieving.

"That pill weakens you when you use it to boost your strength?" Yang asked, getting nod from the chubby boy.

"Guess that means you're going to the hospital too, we will had time to get you an Anti-toxic to get it better." Velvet suggested, feeling horrified for Chouji's condition.

"I'm okay, guys. I can manage." Chouji insisted, as he stood and took out 3 black balls on his palms, then took out onto his mouth, and offer to Yatsu and Yang. "Here, take this."

"What are those?" Yang asked.

"Soldier Pills." Chouji replied, then explained. "It allows to replenished your strength, during the fight, after evacuation of the civilians. When I use the Green pill? I had forcibly converting my body fat reserves into chakra…but I carried 5 of them, for state of emergency."

As Valvet notice something strange about Chouji's body, as she stated. "So that's why you ate so many food you wanted, instead eating potato chips. Its because your calories had reduce it, when you had tons of it, right?"

Chouji nodded about the rabbit-faunus got a point, mentally statement about being burden when he never get serious training during time in the Ninja World. Which the blonde female brawler and tall, muscular swordsman had had understand Chouji's condition.

Which Yatsuyashi and Yang thought who be better since they're strength had been drained out, during the fight, while Chouji will gave a backup, and even Velvet support.

Without hesitation, then as they took one, before seeing Chouji took another then popped out to ate, so with both of them, until which made them flinched from the taste.

"Agh! That taste like crap." Yatsuyashi comment, getting a nod agreed from Yang.

"I know. But you'll get use to it." Chouji replied.

Which Yang and Yatsuyashi felt their strength replenished, ignoring a sour and non-sweet taste.

After they're strength is refilled, then Yatsuhashi came in and tossed Lee over his shoulder, and everyone began making haste to the hospital, luckily they saw a car in good condition, and even more so, the keys to it was still inside.

 **==A little later==**

After driving for a few minutes, and making perfect timing, it seems that their worries were all behind them, and Lee is about to make a full recovery.

That is until an entire apartment building complex was hurled and crashed right in front of them, and causing them to nearly crash into it.

"What the?" Velvet groaned.

"What just happen?" Chouji asked.

"Where the hell did this building come from?" Yang said as she grabbed a hold of her head.

"Um guys, we got a problem…" Velvet said with a hint of dread in her voice.

"No way…" Yang began, disbelief. "There's no conceivable fucking way that he should be alive from that attack."

 **(Okami OST: Crimson Helm Theme (Extended) - Starts)**

Right in front of them was Jirobo, or at least some monster that looked like him, because he was all horrifying to look at, as he stood there standing, and with the same exact cut, right down the middle of his chest.

"Well at least we know he isn't immortal, or anything like that." Yatsuhashi comment as he began to hop off, and readied his sword.

"What do you mean, he's still standing with that fucking cut you gave him." Yang pointed out.

"My point exactly."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Take a closer look at him." Yatsuyashi gaze at on Jirobo's Level 2 Curse Seal Form.

It would be hard to notice, because the average would've seriously missed it out of fear, cause let's be honest if you were in there situation in real life, you'd be scared shitless, anyways the point is the cut Jirobo got was there yes, but it's also bleeding, which means.

"He's still bleeding." Chouji said dumbfounded along with Yang, which they remember the last fight when Velvet wounded him.

"Which means, he can die, so now I'm gonna end this right here, and right now!" Yatsuyashi yelled, as he began to charge at Jirobo.

When Yatsuhashi was swinging his blade down, and was ready to end Jirobo's life, he was caught off when he simply lifted his hand.

Thinking nothing of it at the time, and felt the success of the fatal blow connecting against Jirobo, it was shortly lived as he saw what his attack only made.

Not what he was hoping as to having his hand, and himself to be finally split in two, he was shock to see that he merely grabbed his sword, and with nothing to block it with, than his sheer brute strength.

"Now I'm gonna fucking kill you, you little shit!" Jirobo sneered, as he took Yatsuhashi's sword, and tossed it away, before motioning his free hand, to a direct punch to his stomach with his 'Smashing Boulder'.

The punch was strong enough that it sent Yatsuhashi into the building that crashed not too long ago, and came out the other end.

"Yatsuhashi!" Velvet yelled,

"Velvet…" Yatsuhashi groaning, painful. "Take Lee…Choji and Yang…and run away."

Before Velvet can take initiative, or action for that matter, she felt the air was getting hotter, and that the earth was trembling a little, and saw that Yang is the cause of it, with her eyes were red. Along with Choji, his body is covered in chakra that anyone can see it, she notice something on his hand, which turns out, he had took out the Yellow Curry Pill.

Causes Velvet's eyes widen, she thinks about Choji, then thinks out loud. _'Choji is using the yellow! That means he will had him died at this rate.'_

"You ASSHOLE!" A very flared up Yang yelled, as she charged in with high speed at Jirobo, and began delivering a series of punches, hooks, and 12 gauge lead at the monster in front of them, before delivering a high power straight punch.

Until Choji dashes towards around the side, exclaimed with arm straight back. " **Partial Expansion Jutsu: Arm!** "

Which Choji's arm is expansion before covered in chakra, then smack Jirobo into the ground, which Yang was completely surprised for Choji's new moves, with she knew Choji's clan had a ability to expansion their bodies, which they're powerhouse.

Yang stopped distracting then focus on her opponent with Choji.

With Lee, Yatsuyashi and Velvet were on the side, witnessed the fight.

"Hey Velvet…" Lee said drowsily.

"Lee, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm… I could be doing a lot better. Listen I need you to do something for me." Lee offered.

"What is it?" The Rabbit Faunus asked.

"About a block and a half from here, there's a drug store, see if you can find something for me and Yatsuhashi." Lee instructed.

"What about you, or Choji, or Yang?"

"We'll be fine, now hurry, before we lose the chance to finish this."

Without any more questions, Velvet took Lee and left him inside the building, and began to make chase for her teammates.

Meanwhile, with Yang and Choji was enjoying their time, and not one second cooled down from the blond female brawler. As Yang speaks up to Choji.

"Did you use the yellow one, Choji?" She asked, which seeing him panting, meaning that's a yes. "You can't be serious if you use the last one."

"I know, Yang…" Choji panting, until the effects were wore off, then feeling weak from the pill's drawback.

"You need to get some rest, Choji. I'll handle this from here." Yang instructed the big-boned boy. "And did you still had one of those pills?" Without saying twice and/or argue, as Choji lay down on the ground, before took out another one then toss it at Yang, then she quickly catches it, then place it on her pouch.

"I know you're still alive? So get up, so I can really kill you." The blond beauty demanded.

"Alright, play time is over, I am quite tired of you, you blonde bitch" Jirobo said as he got up, only to be in the same process of eating leaD and fist, but this time with Yang speaking with every hit.

"YOU *Blam!* …DON'T *Blam!*…Call! *Blam!* …ME *Blam!*…A *Blam!* …BITCH! *Blam!* …YOU *Blam!* …FUCKING *Blam!* …PIECE *Blam!* …OF *Blam!* …SHIT!"

*KABLAM!*

Jirobo was uppercut to the sky with the last attack, and took the opportunity to use the momentum to elbow drop in the air.

Seeing what he was planning, and taking it as a challenge, Yang blasted her off the ground, and raised her fist, and was ready to collide with Jirobo, and test each other's strength.

As they finally collided a shockwave had erupted, and if anyone was within a 30 foot radius, they would've definitely heard 2 different sounds breaking. Which Choji was resting, covered himself from the blast.

 **(Okami OST: Crimson Helm Theme (Extended) - Ended)**

With a thud, Yang came crashing to the ground, and was completely numb and experiencing the vertigo to her attack, before pain, and even more pain erupted on her left hand.

Yang had saw that they both had hit each other pretty hard, and notice that not only was her left gauntlet was broken, but her hand as well, and to make matters worse at least a few pieces of scrap metal was lodged in her hand.

As the blond female brawler stared at her hand, suddenly a bright glowing pink, and…

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! My fucking hand, hurts!" Yang yelled agony, as she began rolling around, and holding her hand in pain for a few minutes, before taking a few breaths and took out the same soldier pill Choji gave and took another one, and heard an even louder scream (or roared) of pain.

She turned to see that Jirobo was standing, and screaming as they both saw that the last attack completely blew off his left arm, starting from the elbow with 'Tackle Charge', and using 'Crushing Shatter Palm' on Choji's chest, very hard, and he finally losing it and went berserk, and began pounding down on Yang with his only good arm with 'Crushing Palm'.

"I'll deal that fatty-brat later, after I'll finished that bitch!"

While Choji still weaken that he was laying on the ground, another flashback about his past, staring at the cloudy night with stars, reminded of himself sitting with dad, until introduced Shikamaru. He and Shikamaru were became fast friends, sharing potato chips, each other watching over the clouds.

All Yang could do was lay there, and except every painful blow that was being delivered to her face, and could even feel the bruises growing on her face. Since Choji was still on the ground on the distance.

After about a minute of punching Yang, Jirobo could feel the adrenaline leaving his body, which his Curse Seal's influence had begun to fade, he left and began to search for Yatsuhashi's sword he tossed a while back.

After suffering a horrible beating, Yang had mentally list off the injuries she has, ranging between her bruises, broken teeth, and blood coming out through her nose, mouth, and some of her bruises.

"Ah, here it is!" Jirobo announced, as he took his time walking back to kill Yang. "Don't worry, all your friends will be joining you shortly."

Now standing over Yang, and eager to end the blonde heroines life, Jirobo lifted the sword, and took a moment to bask in the moment that he's about to kill another huntress, but thank Kami that her death ain't happening.

*KRAK!*

Lee had appeared out of nowhere, and given Jirobo the hardest punch he had with his 'Strong Fist', and now stood overprotecting Yang.

"Heh, hey Lee, how ya been?" Yang asked, seeing the green spandex wearing boy.

"I'm doing a lot better now thanks to Velvet." Yang answered with his original chipper voice.

"Speaking of Velvet, where is she?"

"Lee, I told you to be careful!" The Faunus said, yelled out, scolding the taijutsu user.

"If you move to fast, your wounds are going to reopen again." Velvet continued as she was help supporting Yatsuhashi and Choji.

"By the way where've you been?" Yang asked.

"Lee asked me to go, and fetch some medical equipment, while you were fighting Jirobo. And I manage gave Choji antitoxin to resisted the effects of the poison." The rabbit Faunus explained.

"Question, you got any painkillers?" Yang asked, to the bunny girl for some medicine.

"Yeah."

"Then pop the lid open, I'm gonna need at least 5." The blond offered.

As the team were laying back, to heal, Lee stood there waiting for Jirobo to appear, and his patience was rewarded with Jirobo erupting from the ground for the last time, and still holding Yatsuhashi's sword.

"I believe you got something that belongs to my friend over there." Lee said offered to him, holding Yatsu's sword, as Choji stood besides him, feeling weak from the effects of the two pills he ate.

"But enough small talk, I'm giving you a chance to surrender, and we'll take you to the hospital, and the police can peacefully let you in." Choji added, while panting when the Anti-toxin had effects it.

"Fuck that! I'd rather die by you, than return as a failure!" Jirobo yelled. "I'm dead either way, but I'm at least gonna make sure that one of you little shits go to hell with me."

As Jirobo was about to make an attempt to make an attack, he stopped mid tracked, letting go of the sword, and reverting back to his normal self. ' _No…not like this, I'm not gonna die like this_. _'_

In a desperate attempt, Jirobo had dropped Yatsu's sword, then he reached into his back pocket, and had some weird looking clay, and a detonator trigger, along with a victorious smirk.

"You see this, this is C-5 explosives, this baby has enough to send you, me, and everyone in a 300 mile radius to hell, and leaving my mark in this city!" Jirobo announced, as he clicked the timer to explode in 45 seconds.

44 seconds…

Lee and Choji had to think, and think fast as to saving everyone in all of East Vale, and then some.

40 seconds…

With no other option, Lee prepared himself, and began to awaken the 5th inner gate.

And Choji followed took out the red pill, which Velvet or Yang tried to plead him to ate the last one, which create largest burst of chakra, which his strength his now hundred time stronger then before.

37 seconds…

 **(Naruto OST: Strong and Strike - Starts)**

Until Yang, Velvet, and Yatsuyashi saw Lee and Choji had their bodies been boost, until which seeing Choji's body appearance appeared to be now…slim…his muscles were visible, until seeing a pair of butterfly wings, minus his headband. Before ignoring their warning.

34 seconds…

 _'So pretty.'_ Yang awed, seeing his wings on his back, that his chakra were visible, until she and everyone notice a several of butterflies flew around, until Velvet catch it, and hold it on his palm.

'Choji…' Velvet and Lee thought, concerned about Choji's confidence.

31 seconds…

Lee has activated the 5th gate, and began rocketing himself to finish off Jirobo for once and for all…

30.5 seconds…

The beat down begins. In a flash, Lee had been attacking Jirobo at all sides, and was leaving him completely paralyzed, and this only took him 3.1415 seconds. While Choji gave him a massive blow on Jirobo like Lee does.

In the last few seconds, until Lee appears and gave him had kicked Jirobo so hard that his spine was dislocated to the point not killing him, but simply just vegtabalizing him. Until Choji appeared in the air, before he gave Choji a boost up and flew into the arm with his fist covered with chakra.

*BLAM!*

Which increases the amount of damage. But still leaving his sense to feel work, and boy the kick itself was sending his fat ass into the air at least by 500 and half feet.

 **(Naruto OST: Strong and Strike - Ended)**

The time it took to land the final blow, and his ass up the air took up most of the time, that there was only 4…3…2…1…Boom.

The explosions after shockwave, had broken all the glass within a 230 mile radius, and our heroes screaming, and holding on to their ears for their dear life, as Lee began plummeting to the ground.

With a thud Lee had layed on the floor with worst pain then before, and his wounds opening up all over again.

Along with Choji, which the wings were now faded, then collapse on the ground, as well. Panting, heavily for all his chakra were burned out. And everyone began hurrying to their aid once more.

"Hey Lee, Choji, you two still alive?" Yang asked.

"Ugh…" Lee moaned, while Choji's eyes were blur from the effects from the red chilli pill he last used. Those two feeling sore for overused the strongest boost.

"Okay, he and Choji might actually died, let's take him to the hospital, quickly." Velvet ordered. "And get Choji to cured the poison from the pills he take. Don't know how long it will last."

Which they heard cry in pain, which turn to see Choji clenches his hand on his chest.

"Choji!" Yang and Velvet yelled, as they went to the chubby-now-slim boy, as Velvet place her ear on his chest, which the rabbit faunus's eyes widen in horrified.

"We better get to the hospital, NOW!" She yelled for being commanded for Choji's safety.

With Jirobo dead, and actually saving a piece of the world, our heroes leave to get Lee to the hospital, along with Choji and full speed, and claim victory for their actions today, also hoping that their friends are as successful as they were today.

With Choji had almost died by now, for the results of the pills, hearing no sound within his hears, seeing his friends shouts out, to see if he is gonna be okay, until he heard his father's voice when he was a kid, when he first met Shikamaru.

 _"Listen son, you've got a kinder heart then anyone I know and one day, there will be people who sees that in you and becoming your nakama (friend). If you must meet them, cherish them and become comrades who trust each other more then anything else."_ – His father's voice named Choza.

With a smile on Choji's face, with tears of joy and sadness about how with memories when he had time about his friends; Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru, Ino, and his sensei Asuma.

He remember the time he skipped class with his fellow dead-lasts; Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba and Akamaru. Then he was a kid with Shikamaru, being chased by the Third Hokage when he was still alive. Then during class when he and Naruto ate, with the books covered front of them without their instructor, notice suspicious.

Along with the rest of the Rookie 12 that they're his friends and comrades. Then there's his new friends in Remnant; Nora eating pancakes together, being eating buddy. And even sharing moments at the time. As when Ruby instructed Pyrrha had been spared with him with Pyrrha. Then he help Ren to gave a tips for making some delicious foods.

Then Team RWBY were time with each other; Yang had admitted about his chubbiness, then being her close-combat teacher, then Wiess taught him a bit about Dust, Blake help him with his speed, and lastly he appreciated Ruby for constructed a weapon for him.

If possible for he wanted to become stronger…no matter for not being a burden. So…

…He was glad to had friends…

 **==At the Unknown Location - Vale==**

The Team consisted: Shikamaru, Temari, Blake, Wiess, and Fox were heading to find Tayuya, after receiving their orders. As they been running to track one of the members of Sound 5.

Until Shikamaru saw something caught on his eye…

But a same butterfly that flew past the Nara Tactician, causes his eyes widen, which it was good sign for what happen to Choji.

"What's the matter Shikamaru?" Blake asked, seeing his face, while running.

"…Its nothing." He replied, which Blake and Wiess looked each other, wondered what is wrong with him.

 **==OVA==**

After the team left, Sun was left there wondering what he could do, and began dialing a friend in need.

"Hey Neptune, you in town yet?" Sun asked through his scroll. "Really, I'll meet you in the center of town… Oh! One more thing… Is our buddies with you? Team FRHY (Fray)? …I see…I'll see you with the others there, dude."

After calling for back up, Sun began to start his own journey elsewhere.

 **==At the Safe House==**

After Kimimaro had spared Junior and the twins when arrived the safe house with their boss, and defeat the henchman, which they knocked out, when it better wait for go back to the bar after this.

As Junior was sleeping on the bed, when several few of his henchmen were still loyal to him. As one of the twin named Melanie, the black-haired and green eyes with a white dress with blade heels, sitting in the couch, had spoke.

"Hey, Miltia?"

"Yeah, Melanie?" Her twin respond, she is look identified to twin sister; but her dress is red sitting in the chair on the living room.

"Remember our sweetheart Sakon mentioned his twin brother, Ukon?" She asked, getting nod from the red-dressed twin.

"I know…his older twin…guess if I had met him, which stated of course that I already did." Miltiades 'Miltia' replied.

"Really?" Melanie exclaimed, sounded serious.

Miltiades nodded, then she place her hand on her stomach. "You and I had been spending time with him for so~ long, right?"

With Melanie followed, rubbing her stomach too, and stated. "Guess, this is his goodbye, right?"

"Yup, when his leader arrived, and plead him to spare us and our boss…he is…the most important person that we had known Sakon." Miltia said. Turns out, before Sakon and his team arrived Junior's club.

As until she and Melanie had quite been shy to him, before coming here. Which of course, turns out that Sakon date the twins, which made two members of Sound 4 like; Kidomaru and Jirobo were jealous for De facto leader dated two girls, which if his twin brother was alive, he would had shot by the police.

Then he and Ukon would had double date with the twins.

Until the twins had completely good time with him, ALL night. Before spending time with him and even get to him better more then anyone. Which he was about to had the same age as the twins or if not.

"I hope Junior will react if he will be a godfather?" Melanie chuckled.

With her red-dress twin giggled as well, as she replied to her sister. "Yeah, if he will hear it about this."

The conversation continues on, as the red dress wearing girl, gaze at the glass with her hand still on her stomach, while the other wearing white dress still holding her stomach too.

 **(AN: There is a side-shipping when he died, as a** **Antagonists** **. So this will had Sakon x the twins; Melanie and Miliades. Based on Futakoi or Twin Love)**

 **(Story Ended** **)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 22…

And this Chapter is finally done, not gonna lie, I procrastinated a lot on this chapter, and also I'm putting it out there, writing the chapters for the battle between Jirobo, and had Choji using the Three colored pills to defeat his opponent, and with adjustment for the Canon version for sure.

I know Sakon had a love life, just for a bit, before a bit. So with the Twins had quite comfort that poor bastard. Guess you could say…things will quite a little complicated about any of the male members of Sound 5.

~~~M~~~

If you want to know who is Team FRHY (Fray)? I'll tell you (all) for the next future chapter came out. Just Review and PM me if you want to.

~~~M~~~

Notice: I had recommended a Schedule for this updated Story? Which if my decision to make to do while I had work on Naruto x Ninja Gaiden/DOA. Along with my Assassin's Creed.

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday.

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…which I had completely modified them.

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I modified this weapon, just like Cardin's Mace had a Fire Red Dust Crystal in it.

 **(2).** I'll make it a but tragic moment. When one of the comrades hurt into this story. But which Choji will use it for now. But this is one time only.

Just like in a Canon, so it better for he had friends that he had…so…which for this statement that he had many friends that he had had.

 **(3).** Recalled Choji's past, just like in Canon.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

Noted: Forgotten about this requirement, so its fine.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team Standby ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Name Standby** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Jirobo's Heavy Metal from Dead Rising 3. Which it's a better choice for bigger brute weapon.

 **(W2).** Lee's tri-section Nunchuks, Foh To and Yulaw were the named for two Chinese martial artist in film: Jackie Chan and Jet Li: Foh To's name came from Thunderbolt in 1995 and Yulaw is from The One from 2001.

 **(W3).** Chouji's Centurion, an Axe-sword based on Lexeaus' Skysplitter and Donald Duck's Centurion+ from KH series.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Now that finished, anyways read the next chapter. Which the Civil War still continues…

Now the next chapter will be: 'The Civil War of Vale Part 3'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/4/2016/1:52pm

 **Finished** : 4/5/2016/4:06pm

 **Published:** 4/9/2016/12:14am


	23. A: The Civil War of Vale Part 3

**Chapter 23:** The Civil War of Vale Part 3 – Battle of Sound of the North Gate

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With Jirobo is also eliminated, defeated by Team 2 constants with Yang, Lee, Velvet, Yatsuyashi, and Choji. With the member of the Choji made a self-sacrificed. Which he will be on the hospital for sure. Minus Lee, which he knew about Naruto's statement about never return to their Ninja World.

Now…the next target for Shikamaru, Temari, Fox, Weiss and Blake will facing a certain foulmouthed red-haired flute musician will be a worth of challenge.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kakashi x Human OC], [Sun x Ino], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

Noted: Guess I had decide for had Kankuro on a pair with someone.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

As Sakon is now died and lost the battle against Team 1, without his older brother Ukon to had completely advantage. Right until things will quite intense battle at the time.

During The last statement? Until the Season 4 of RWBY will be arrived, then the REASON and know the TRUTH about why Raven had left her daughter with a care of her lover, Taiyang to be raised. Even when he married Summer. Can't tell for sure why she left, when Qrow told her when he and his sister met each other and exchange information.

4/5/2016/8:08am – As for when Dust is like Materia from Final Fantasy 7? Instead Glyphs that because it is the Schnee's Semblance. Good thing I am a fan of Fantasy begun with 'Spirits' Within'.

I cannot rejected some of ideas, but with those ideas for mine will be useful.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Scarecrow (Non-user)** \- This shipping pair maybe a good idea, even replace Rin, his teammate to Kakashi, will had to convinced to move-on. After all...then the story called 'The Beast of Remnant' By: Shadow Knight Destroyer, you aware of that story? Since its Season 4 is still on a way for few months ahead, before RWBY: Chibi is coming up soon.

 **Shadow** **Joestar** \- Yes, it was shocked, since Sakon may had known the twins, they're pretty sure how he hook up with her, if Orochimaru did not know about one of his elites were dating.

 **topaz3** \- Thanks for the message when your statement.

* * *

With the review replied…which the next chapter will be updated to work on…as the matter the fact…I had extra two characters that I had in mind…

4/7/2016/3:14pm – As for my statement that I had finally watched Deadpool in full clear video, since the volume itself…well…guess hope to do so when I had watch some other animes that I haven't continue…while reading more stories like 'Naruto: Second Chances?'

4/9/2016/2:04am – Lucky for me for having completely time to find some music for this story for sure. Which some OSTs will be had interests him for sure, it had completely time like I had the last statement.

Not to mentioned, I had watch some fight scenes of the canon for sure, when it comes of the 'Sasuke Retrieval Mission'. So…I will their new weapons prepared for sure.

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==With Team 2 – At the Location called CCT Tower==**

 **(SAO II OST 2 – This Psychedelic World - Starts)**

It just had to be the luck for Shikamaru, Temari, Weiss, Blake, and Fox that when arriving at the Northern part of town, that Junior's men would attack the 'Continental Crossing Transmit' or 'CCT' Tower in Vale, and to make it worse, it seems that they had taken over it.

"This is gonna be a drag." Shikamaru groaned, complained.

"What's gonna be a 'drag', is when I gotta 'drag' your ass up to that tower. Now quit complaining, and get ready to fight!" Weiss yelled, feeling annoying, upset, and irritating for Shikamaru's lazy expression. As she went ahead to the tower.

"What the hell is eating her up?" Shikamaru asked Blake, which Temari was curiously. Of why Weiss being so bossy as Ino (which a certain platinum blonde girls sneezed in Signal out of a blue). Which is why they arrived the CCTS Tower. But, Temari did knew about Weiss's family and Shikamaru did not.

"If you'd pay attention, you'd know that she's from a rich and powerful family, and her family happen be constructed this tower to give this, as a gift to the Kingdom of Vale." Blake explained, about a sudden information.

"In other words, it's company property that they're wrecking." Fox said, before walking on ahead. "Man, this is gonna be a major 'drag'."

 **==Enter the CCT Tower==**

Upon entering, the team was brought face to face against at least 35 of Junior's grunts, and upon seeing the 5 kids, (pun was definitely not intended to that xenophobic company), they began coming in to attack.

Fox had dashed in, and began to wipe out half the goons in a serious of punches and kicks, before performing a double barrel shotgun punch to one goon and was launched, to a pile of 5 other goons, and leave them wasted.

Blake had stood her ground, and used the shinobigatana form of Gambol Shroud, and began clashing blades against 8 goons, and disarming them in the process, until 4 more appeared with assault rifles, so she transformed her blade into pistol mode, and quick draw them.

With the remaining goons standing, Weiss began going over the steps and stances needed when fighting in her head again, before taking the defensive approach, and made an ice barricade.

Anticipating her enemies attack, she took charge to use Myrtenaster as to launching a wave of fire at them to finish them off.

With Temari, when facing 4 remains, until she unfolded her Giant Folding fan, when she will not used her new weapon, yet. Then she prepared to swing her giant fan then exclaimed.

" **Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!** "

As she whipping around her giant fan, creates a gust of slicing wind, which resulting any of the goons were receives several cuts that came in contact with, that which made any of them flew in the air then landed on the floor, groaning in agony.

Not to mention they been knocked out, then had their Aura will protect or heal any of them.

With only one man remaining, which he was completely alone against 1 against 5, he thought he can make a run for it, but was stopped in his tracks literally, when he couldn't move his body what so ever.

" **Shadow Possession Jutsu** , checkmate." Shikmaru announced, as everyone got a good look as to why the remaining goon didn't run. So, with the Nara Tactician spoke to the Henchmen with question and interrogation.

"Now…can you tell me how many much men and firepower we're going up against in here?" He said, seriously to the last goon with interrogation.

 **==Later==**

After getting the information they want, which Temari knocked him out the last goon standing by a smack of her iron fan, and learned that as to why they are attacking the tower was because they were gonna blast this place to kingdom come.

So they decided to split into groups of 2, of course with Temari will come along, so, consisting of Blake and Weiss (as Checkmate), and Fox and Shikamaru along with Temari will came around, when the Lazy tactician muttered 'troublesome women', which been giving a smack by either Weiss and/or Temari being lazy.

With Weiss and Blake decided to take on the lower half levels of the floors, while Fox, and Shikamaru took higher level of the building.

 **==With Weiss and Blake==**

They checked the first five levels of the building to found it empty and untouched, and till the girls made it to the 6th level of the building to see a handful of goons setting up explosions, and one man who stood out from everyone else.

"Who the hell was in-charge to make sure no one got in?" The odd man demanded, with a sighed. "Whatever, don't fail me this time around."

 **(SAO II OST 2 – This Psychedelic World - Ended)**

 **==With Shikamaru, Temari, and Fox==**

Since they were tasked to check the higher levels, they decided to start on the 31st floor, and so on, and were surprise that they were attempting to bomb this place, luckily they didn't need to fight get any information.

Since Shikamaru could do the Shadow Possession, there was no need to fight, but instead interrogate them all one by one, and found out that there's bombs on this floor, and rest were on floor 38, 39, 47, 55, and 60.

"All right, we got them to speak, now how do you want to deal with them?" Shikamaru asked as he was still in control of the goons.

"Can you release them one of a time? So I can knock them out individually." Fox said, stated.

"Unfortunately I've yet to have that type of control." Shikamaru claimed.

They were about to give up, and decide to fight them all at once, until Shikamaru thought of an idea.

Shikamaru proceeded to run around in circles, and had came to a complete stop, and proceeded to grab his ninja tools, along with giving a devilish grin.

The sight had everyone frighten everyone, mainly Fox, because Shikamaru had told him on their way up that there's only one flaw as to him using the Shadow possession technique.

"Shikamaru, are you nuts!" Fox exclaimed.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Shikamaru announced, before he through the weapons, before Fox can get a final say.

Until Temari fuming for she had recognized that what Shikamaru had to do.

"Hey…I'd seen it before." She exclaimed, feeling she had a déjà vu, getting Fox turn to her, curiously.

"You seen it before?"

Temari nodded at CFVY member, and explained. "It was while back home, there is a tournament there, in a preliminaries, when he faced a certain girl was from Sound, then he won, so quickly."

"How did he defeat her?" Fox asked, curiously.

"He maybe a slacker using shadows, but he never hurt girl like me when he had outsmart me." Temari explained. "After all, he's look lazy to defeat me, that he had completely forfeited himself."

"He surrendered himself to had you win?" Fox was disbelief for Shikamaru.

Temari nodded. "Yup, which I was declared winner into the advance to the next challenge, so…see it yourself, if you know how he defeat her."

As the weapons got closer, Shikamaru had began to move his body backwards, along with the goons. But Shikamaru manage to release when he knew for certain that neither of them were gonna be fatally killed, but just badly hurt.

In an instant Shikamaru dropped into a bridge, and the goons ended slamming the top of their heads against a concrete wall, knocking them all out instantly.

As Shikamaru began picking himself up, he saw that Fox had his jaw hanging low, then Temari turned to him.

"'This' is the answer of how he defeat her." She told him.

Before snapping Fox back into his senses. It was back home in Ninja World, which Shikamaru had defeat a girl named Kin, before careless for using a wired attached senbon with bells, which unaware before the strings allows had shadow in it.

Each of them had mimic each other, then Kin being knocked-out when there is a wall behind about 4 or 5 feet, while Shikamaru didn't, which he was far behind the wall.

"You know if you gonna keep your mouth open any longer, then you're gonna had house a bunch of insects." Shikamaru explained. Which made Temari nod agreed for that one.

Then made Fox blinked for come back his senses.

"Yeah, well, what you did was completely nuts, you know that." Fox said, replied.

"Yeah, I know, troublesome. Anyways, I think we should take the stairs, and use the element of surprise on them." He suggesting.

"The Elevator maybe the quickest way, which those goons will had their attention to be waiting us to arrived." Temari stated.

"Alright, no argument from me." Fox shrugged.

 **==With Weiss and Blake==**

 **(SAO II OST 13 – Where is My Enemy? – Starts)**

It was no big deal taking out the minor henchmen in present, but now the girls had to put there A-game on the last man present.

"So, you two decided to get serious now, that's good, smart even." The man as he rose up, and kick the table he was sitting on, crashing through a wall, and leaving a tick mark on Weiss' head.

"How dare you go on, wrecking Schnee company products and property!" The Heiress exclaimed, completely upset at the man.

"Whoa there, missy. Who are you anyway to the Schnees'? Their accountant?" The still man asked.

"It's heiress actually." Blake quipped, correction. Which made the man frowned.

"Oh, and exactly which one of the Schnees will I get a pleasure in killing?"

"The name is Weiss." The Heiress replied.

"Ah! The youngest daughter to the Schnee company name, allow me to introduce myself, the name in Murder Metamaine." The named known as Metamaine said, introduction. **(2)**

"And I'd want you to remember that name, because I'll be the one killing a Schnee, today."

As Metamaine had took out a handheld shotguns, and a drum mag; which is has a fires slug lead rounds, instead a spreading close-combat; is equipped with a small blade underneath, making it a formidable melee weapon. **(W1)**

And the other was a brass-knuckle dagger, with a fast-slashing and bashing a skull.

"It's time to murder, and bathe in blood." Metamaine smirked, declared.

 **==With Shikamaru, Temari, and Fox==**

Thanks to Shikamaru's tactical plan, the Nara Tactician had managed to take down everyone, and disable the bombs without making a real scene, and they finally made it to the last floor where.

"Hey Shikamaru, is it me, or was this a bit too easy so far?" Fox asked.

"I know what you mean, but it makes it troublesome easier on us, you know." Shikamaru replied.

As until Temari turn to the boys, and said. "I better look around, see if I can find our target."

"Sure, Temari, we'll contact you with our scrolls if you see Weiss and Blake." Fox replied.

"And we will be at the last floor on the top." Shikamaru added, getting a nod confirmed by Temari, then she left, while the boys were go on the top floor.

When they made it to the last floor, until Shikamaru had took out his 'Shadow Strider' Valkyre Knife and his new sidearm, which he maybe never use guns before, so he got Wing Shooter (It was a H&K VP70), and a dot sight underneath and a small barrel silencer. **(W2)**

As they saw that no one was there, and that there was only a grenade laying on top of a table.

Not thinking much of it, they both went to investigate that the grenade itself had a crack on the side, meaning it was a 'dud'.

"Now why the hell would someone leave a 'dud' lying around?" Fox wondering nonchalantly, as he proceeded to lift the duded frag, but both failed to see a wire was tied to the string causing a bright light to flash.

Not being able to see a damn thing, they both had been jabbed in different parts of their bodies, before collapsing from pain.

Once they both began to gain their vision again, they both saw that there was a flying shank covered in blue aura, and heard the sound of a flute coming from the side of the corner.

"My, my, if you two fuckers were suppose to be professional huntsmen, then you guys ain't got fucking shit to be proud of." A women taunted, as she began coming into the boys' field of vision.

"Shit, hey Fox, remember we were suppose to hunt down someone in the first place?" Shikamaru whispered, asked.

"Yeah?" Fox grunted, which being careless about there is a trap.

"I think she's the one we're after."

"Are you two talking about me? Well, I'll have you know you can't flatter your way out of this situation shitheads." The female confirmed to be Tayuya, when she is taunted the boys.

Upon getting a good look at her; she was wearing a long sleeve black, and red stripe shirt with cuts on the arm, black jeans, and combat boots, and she was wearing a belt with various blades of all sizes hanging from her waist:

It was a straight-edge Assisted Folding looks like a futuristic tribal spear. This knife features a high-impact and tough glass-reinforced polymer handle for non-slip comfort. Simply unscrew the handle on this sleek and aerodynamic tool and use a broom handle to create a spear. **(W3)**

And something carrying on her hand, was a flute. Which Tayuya been trained with them and controlled them by flute music. Which there is a devise within the hilts of the throwing knives were allowed to controlled them by a sound-wave music of the flute. **(AN: Heads up, her weapon is based on Yondu's weapon from Guardians of the Galaxy. Hope I can watch that.)**

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Tayuya began playing a tune with her flute, and one of the knives on her waist began to glow in a blue aura, and was rotating around.

 _'Damn, come on Shikamaru, get up! This isn't like back in the forest with Asuma for troublesome sake!,_ ' The Leader of SSGN (Signal) thought.

Tayuya began playing a more melody-like soft tune, causing the blade to spin a lot faster, but was moving a lot more slower as it began to descend towards Shikamaru's face.

 **(SAO II OST 13 – Where is My Enemy? – Ended)**

Just as the knife was about to cut anything up, it was shot out of the air, and was broken in two, and saw who were responsible saving the lives of the soon to be huntsmen.

"Blake, Weiss, Temari, what the hell took you three so long." Shikamaru coughed.

"Hey, don't get snippy with us, we just saved your life." Weiss nagged.

"Its not that bad you're a little careless with Fox here, little boy." Temari stated, which made Shikamaru sighed, while in pain.

"Sorry, we should be thankful, now say your thanks Shikamaru." Fox said as he gave a painful chuckle.

"Great, now I got to deal with a black and white duo, and a Sand-whore." Tayuya groaned, which a tick-mark on Temari's head which for being called a 'whore. "And I thought those sisters were a pain in the ass." As she mentally added. _'Not to mention that birdbrain, Sakon hooked up with those bitches.'_

"Enough!" Weiss exclaimed, as she pointed at Tayuya, then made a demand. "Surrender yourself, now, and my family won't have to sue you to your grave."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Tayuya yelled.

While with Weiss and Tayuya began a heated argument, Blake took the time to help Fox, and while Temari helping Shikamaru to get back on their feet.

"Seriously, what took you and Wiess so long?" Shikamaru said as he hissed at his new cuts.

"Well, before we met-up with Temari, we…" Blake begun.

 **==Earlier==**

 **(SAO II OST 11 – Pressing Danger – Starts)**

As Metamaine began to lick his lips as to who he believes he'll get the pleasure of killing, the girls began to take out their weapons, and began arming themselves.

In an instant the girls got ready, Metamaine began fires a barrages of at least, 30+ slug shots each gun at Weiss, who already made a wall made of stone to protect herself.

Seeing an opening, Metamaine began to make a quick dash to stab the heiress. But, he had forgotten that Blake was present, and the cat lady used her shinobigatana to block the blade of his shotgun pistol, and used her sheath to take a swing at the maniac, but he managed to dodge the attack on time.

After noticing his fighting style, Blake could tell he wasn't either a bounty hunter or a huntsmen.

"Tell me? Where did you learn how to fight, and who do you fight for?" Blake asked.

"If you must know… I was once an average citizen, but that went all changed one day when I decided to become a cat burglar. Obviously that didn't go so well, so I ended up eating the cats, and soon began a criminal spree of killing 10 people on my head." Metamaine explained as he began to give a sick twisted smile.

Now there was no way the girls were gonna show mercy like they had shown the henchmen, considering that they were dealing with a mental defected criminal.

"In fact, you kinda smell like a cat." Metamaine stated, as he took a good whiff of the air, causing Blake's spine to tingle a little in fear, causing Metamaine wanting to attack, but was kicked to the side of his head, and sent back flying.

"Blake, snap out of it! There is no way for we're not gonna let this psychopath kill us." Weiss said as she put her hand on Blake's shoulder. "Now let's just finish him, before anything else."

In an instant Weiss had began to engulf Blake with energy dust, and the cat lady waited for the nut to get up from his beating.

Once Metamaine got up on his feet, Blake began hacking away at the air. Not thinking much of it, Metamaine decided to take a step forward, and instantly fell to the ground, and he felt immense pain covering his body.

He looked to see that his leg was cut off, and felt that his body falling apart bit by bit, and wanted to give out a scream, but couldn't as his head began to fall apart.

Now Metamaine is finally dead, then as the girls felt no reason to stay, and began to check the floors to see if there was any more explosions they need to disable, before getting back to where they are present time.

Until seeing Temari, waiting for the girls to be arrived, as the blond sand kunoichi told them they're at the top floor, so with they on their way.

 **(SAO II OST 11 – Pressing Danger – Ended)**

 **==Present==**

"Long story short, shit happens." Blake answered.

Back at the moment at hand, Tayuya and Weiss were still having a heated argument, and the more they kept on bickering, the more the tension began to thicken.

"I don't care if you're the fucking heiress to the fucking Schnee family, bitch!" Tayuya yelled.

"What!? How dare you to speak to me like that!" Weiss demanded, irritating.

"FYI, bitch, I don't give a fuck how or more importantly to whom I speak to shithead. Now be a good cunt, and let me fucking pierce you with my blade." Tayuya replied, completely pissed.

If there was any a moment where Weiss will blew her stack, I say now would be the day, because not only did she had to talk to someone that makes a sailor look like a saint whenever they speak, she also had to hear those profound insults being directly at her at her face.

"Okay, now you're SO dead!" Weiss said blankly, before moving in with her rapier with red dust crystal charged, and proceeded to launch herself with her fire covered sword.

Not one to let her guard down, Tayuya just sidestepped, and delivered a punch to Weiss' gut, followed by a roundhouse kick to the back of heiress' head, or so she planned (unknown to Tayuya).

The kick that hit Weiss face, was blocked by sand, which causes Tayuya shocked, for didn't expecting that where did that sand came from. Which Temari witnessed seeing that flask that her brother Gaara had get it to her, when if she knew her late mother, must've had her soul into him to protect him.

Because of the flask, Gaara had given her, it finally served its first time on purpose to defend her from an attack that she wasn't prepared for, and took the moment to slice at Tayuya.

With a smile on Temari's face, while watching the fight, meaning its time to return the favor and gave a friend a hand.

Truth to be told, with the exception of Naruto or Goku, no one can make a decent attack after taking a blow, and decide to attack them right away, because the most Weiss did was leave a cut down Tayuya's shoulder. Forced the redhead jumped back, and held her shoulder were being cut.

 _'That white haired bitch fucking cut me. Now I'm seriously gonna fucking kill her first.'_ Tayuya thought, then suddenly followed by a large gust of wind that slices her, which crossed her arms to block the wind from getting being cut, which she turn where it came from, was Temari, with her giant folding fan in front of her. _'Fuck! Forgot about that Sand-bitch!'_

With Tayuya had began to motion her hand to play the flute once more. As she began playing a soft tune in melody again, as a long 9 inch blade proceeded to rotate for a bit, until Tayuya jump straight to a forte tune, and the blade began to launch its way at the heiress.

Weiss simply stood her ground, and decided that it would be best to prepare for her next attack, because she knows that the flask will protect her no matter what.

Surprisingly the flask didn't had to do anything, because Blake decided to shot the blade midair, and this had left Tayuya off-guard. Weiss took the opportunity and began launching both waves of ice and fire at Tayuya, but the red head saw it in time, and decided to take a dodge approach, but forgot that Blake was still active.

Realizing nows a great time to join the fight, Blake had began slicing her way at Tayuya, along with Temari with her giant fan is unfolded to use it as a brute weapon that swing at her, and it left her on the ground bleeding and bruised.

No longer posing as a threat, the girls went to help their friends up their feet, and call it a day, until the atmosphere dropped to a more dreaded feeling.

Everyone turned to see that Tayuya had transformed into a demon, before her marking appeared that appeared to be triskelion; her skin is brown, black marks under her eyes. Her eyes were black with golden pupils and her hair is grow longer that change into light pink, and was growing actual horns on the side of her head, and she began to get up.

"Now the three of you cunt licking, motherfucking whores are gonna pay…!" Tayuya said, before she dashed her way at Weiss, Temari, and Blake, and punched them both through the roof tops, as Temari was about draw her new weapon or kunai, as the red-turn-light pink haired demon grab her throat.

"You, along with the whores and I will take outside!" She said, as she toss her at the same spot where the girls thrown out. But, which leaving her giant folding fan, laying on the floor.

With Shikamaru shakily stood, seeing the same hole where Tayuya had thrown the girls out, then he thought. _'Damn it, the girls need our help.'_

"Hey Fox, can you stand up?" He asked, before seeing him stand up, recovered from the attack they inflicted, by Tayuya's blades.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Fox replied.

"Good, cause I'm gonna need your help, cause I got a plan to help the girls." Shikamaru said, proclaimed.

 **==With Weiss, Blake and Temari==**

Even though the girls were sent crashing through the roof, their gifts from Gaara managed to protect both their jaw-line, and their backs from the roof, and the punch they had received. Until Temari landed, being thrown by the Demonic-Yayuya, which they help her up, which she didn't had her giant fan, that it was with the boys.

"I hope you three aren't dead yet, because I want to fucking enjoy torturing any of you to death. bitches." Tayuya cackled, as she began playing her flute. Unlike before, when Tayuya began playing the flute once more, all of her blades began floating, and rotating.

"Here's the thing, I know you got that weird sand defense like that boy back at Hidden Sand, but I know you're both got limited sand, so I'm gonna attempt to cut at you till you both drop dead." Tayuya stated, with a arrogant smirked. "Along with that blonde here. Which she didn't had her fan here."

"Yeah right!" Blake answered.

"None in your life! If your master killed the Kazekage, so over my dead body!" Temari exclaimed, which she refused to called father, because she blame him for Gaara's loneliness.

As the blades began to rotate and move faster, the girls proceeded to team up their attacks like they did earlier. Until Temari got the time to took out her new weapon, beside her Machine Pistol (Calico M110), which it is now its been part of Temari's new weapon that been reconstructive:

As appeared be a bracelet inactive form like Yang's, but a single bracelet only, now that activates, which it looks like a Wrist Blaster; her weapon is sandy yellow like her hair. With

She called it; 'Desert Weasel', it was 3 types of firing mode: the center barrel of its weapon fires .22 LC like the Machine Pistol were they're Wind Dust Bullets, then the left barrel side is were fires a non-lethal lightning dust crystalline projectile, but only allows to stuns opponents, and the last one on the right can sprays any kinds of Dust like: Fire, Ice, and Earth. **(W4)**

It's a perfect advantage for using all 5 types of elements for his arsenal, she admitted if when her main element is wind, so she need add more then just one: Wind bullets were lethal, Lightning Crystalline projectile were non-lethal tasers, Fire Powdered Dust allows to use her giant fan creates a wave of flames and the Ice creates shards of icicle, they're both lethal; and last is Earth allows creates sand when Earth soil or any kinds of minerals to create sand like Gaara does, which its why creates sandstorm to blind any opponents.

Temari's weapon is similar unlike to Weiss's Myrtenaster, but the spray launcher does with a combination of her Wind jutsu, it was better choice. Thank herself to Ruby for requesting it. Since she had discarded her Machine Pistol into a new weapon for herself.

Back to the fight; as Weiss had tossed an pistol magazine on her pouch to Blake that contains some bullets filled with some dust, and the black cat decided to reload her clip with it. For their starting phase, Blake had boomerang shot Gambol Shroud in Kusarigama/Pistol Form at Tayuya, but the demon had caught it in mid air.

Fortunately the barrel was pointing at her face, so Blake yanked at her weapon's trigger with her long ribbon, and shots out an ice bullet, which frozen her head. Now with Tayuya had face is frozen stuck in a head cold (pun intended), mumbling with swearing words that they cannot hear her words come out of her mouth.

Which they had time, with Weiss had enhanced herself with energy dust, and began to start slicing the air destroying all of her blades at hand. And along with Temari fires a barrage of wind bullets in the center of the barrel to destroyed the blades.

Once Tayuya's blades were being destroyed, while the red demon was doing the best she can to break her prison of ice, but it wasn't necessary since Weiss did it herself, and by that I meant launching a wave of fire at the demon bitch. Which made Temari giggle for amusing and hilarious on her face.

Finally free and burnt, Tayuya had gritted her teeth, and proceeded to start playing a crescendo tune with the flute, and this left the girls confused since she has no weapons to make them move around to under her control.

As she began playing, all of her blades that had been destroyed throughout the battle had began to rebuilt, piece by piece and all the fragments of her blades, into a thick black needle covered in a yellow aura, and it was a lot quicker than the other blades.

Blake had barely any time to dodge the attack, when she had to use her shadow substitution semblance, and leave a stone statue of herself to take the hit, and was hoping that the statue could also hold the trapped blade, but it didn't.

As the needle had combusted the statue, it gave the girls a sense of dread as to what they're up against now. With Temari didn't had her fan yet, while she need time to get to it, without Tayuya suspicious if possible to if notice if she left to get her fan.

 _'Great! This isn't gonna end well, come on think, Weiss!'_ The heiress thought out loud, as she began to take a battle pose with her rapier.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm thankful that you're my friend." Blake said, then turn to Temari. "And especially you, Temari, and I also completely giving your forgiveness with your brother Kankuro."

"Thanks, Blake." Temari replied, appreciated.

"Same here. And I for one, that I had you and your brother Kankuro had gain your redemption, especially Gaara." The heiress replied, before asking. "Do you have any regrets?"

"I guess not telling Gaara how I feel, and him returning my feelings." Blake replied.

"Likewise." Weiss replied.

"Not to mention I always wanted had…but not just one future in-law, but two." Temari smirked, which made the black and white duo turn to the Former Sand Kunoichi.

"You meant it?" Weiss and Blake unison asked, that sounded serious from Temari. Which it was a blessing.

"Yeah…you had my blessing as an older sister of Gaara." Temari replied.

Wanting to end this quickly, with Tayuya had her fingers ready to play one more tune on her flute, but found herself stuck.

 _'What!?'_ Tayuya exclaims in her mind, in startled. And her body readjusting herself, and saw the culprit from behind.

" **Shadow Possession** , success." Shikamaru said, as he caught the demon girl with his shadows.

 **(SAO II OST 1 – Gunland - Starts)**

"Shikamaru, you're alright." Blake stated, along with the girls seeing the Lazy tactician is fine.

"And me." Fox added from behind, which he is holding Temari's fan, then toss it at her. Which the kunoichi caught it in her hands, with a smiled on her face for she got her weapon on her possession.

"Oh great, it's these two fucking bastards again! You two want to go again for round two?" Tayuya taunted, seeing the two had their injuries healed up, but about only 45%.

"No, This game is over." Shikamaru declared. "Now Blake, fire at will!"

Blake had no problem in following Shikamaru's shenanigans, because he already had a plan ahead of time, compared to a certain blonde fox boy that they all know. So to put it simply, Blake had shot a fire bullet, and Shikamaru had released in time to not be set a blazed.

The fire didn't do much, but to distract Tayuya, but it gave Fox a chance to double air kick her into the air, and followed by a smack by Temari's fan, which sends her back into the same hole that the girls had crashed through, and everyone gathered around.

 **(SAO II OST 1 – Gunland - Ended)**

In the hole, Tayuya had been covered in wires as she began plummeting, and saw that right next to her was the same grenade that she had used to distract Shikamaru and Fox, speaking of they, along with Blake, Tamari and Weiss were looking above her. **(3)**

"Take my advice, I wouldn't budge, unless you want to be blown into bits…?" Shikamar ordered.

"So I suggested you to give up, and turn yourself in." Fox added.

Which made Tayuya scoffed, and replied. "Like I'm gonna fall for that fucking bluff, need I remind you that is 'dud grenade' you stupid motherfuckers."

As Tayuya began to move, she had tripped the wires, with click, and the grenade had detonated with a loud 'BOOM', leaving the girls confused, minus Temari with smirked for that its untrue, and half of Tayuya's body being blown to half.

"Um, I thought she said that grenade was a 'dud'." Blake stated, during the boys were injured by Tayuya's blades.

"It was, but I managed to repaired it to become a functional grenade, as me and Fox were setting up the trap." Shikamaru answered, shrugged.

Temari frowned, and stated. "And that means its checkmate like you did during the Chunin Exams finals."

"Yah, you could say that." Shikamaru replied, with his eyes closed and rubbing his ear, being a total lazy ninja.

Now with the threat being neutralized, the teens proceeded to descend down, and confirm that Tayuya was dead. To their relief, she had already transformed back to her human form, and was laying in a puddle of her own blood.

With the bombs disabled, they called for back up to make sure to properly get rid of the bombs, as they sit outside the building, and getting a chance to rest.

"I can't believe we almost died, for this troublesome today." Shikamaru stated.

"I can't 'believe' that I had to fight the most foulmouthed criminal today." Weiss stated.

"Well, whatever." Fox shrugged, as he said to them with asking. "Say, any of you guys want to go and meet up with everyone else?"

"Yeah/Sure." They all answered in unison.

 **==OVA==**

Once again we're back in the world of Shinobi, to the hideout of Orochimaru, and was in a way more fouler mode when he saw that two more candles died out, meaning he lost 2 more of his fine shinobi again.

Been months passed, before sending Kimimaro to find his team, and/or finding Sasuke for his new vessel. After month's passed, which his right-hand man, Kabuto had received his orders to find a suitable vessel to transferred his soul to another with his Forbidden Jutsu…it was completely horrifying, which he had wanted to become Immortal. Before he possessed a women, when fighting against his old teacher, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

He somehow had sealed his arms, with the 'Death Reaper Seal' jutsu, its also the most Forbidden Jutsu that was belongs to the Uzumaki, and shared to anyone had Kage-level.

Now, with Orochimaru with his new body been transferred, by goes with a Forbidden Jutsu called 'Immortality Jutsu, Transference Ritual'. Which his previous body was begun weaken and reject, after he is being forced himself to move into another host. Presumably, if he had a proper container, he could stay in the host for a full lifetime.

Before he ordered Kabuto to released many prisoners for declared to fight to the death, with the understanding that the survivor will be set free. When a single person wins, meaning that will be his own new vessel. Knowing there is nothing anyone can do to escape this fate, offered anyone to request that his people or clan members who also imprisoned be set free. What that, the body of the person was takeover.

With Orochimaru is sitting on his throne with his new vessel covered in bandages, after seeing of the candles of his Elite Ninjas were defeated were lighted out, along with Sakon and Ukon's twin candles.

' _What the hell are those fools are doing_?' The snake thought, irritating.

Which he was completely impatient for his Elites were the best they could to achieved the mission, sending Kimimaro was his best option for finding Sasuke.

Orochimaru did not know what is happening on another world of Remnant, which he did not knowing for sure…

 **==Elsewhere in the world of Shinobi==**

Things are going terrible between the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Sand. Because there's now a distrust issue way worse than before, since the disappearance of both the Jinchuurikis of one and nine tails, and the fact a lot of the Shinobi died during the rescue mission operation.

Even though, a certain toad sage had forgotten about the contract of the summons, but turns out. They cannot reversed summon the new summoner like the dogs. The toads cannot tell what cause of the connection were completely blocked.

On the other one, many rumors about the rest of the tailed beast along with the Jinchuuriki had somehow disappeared without a trace, and vanished in thin air; each of the respectful Hidden Ninja Village had completely upset, frowned and even outrages by the respectful kages (namely the Raikage and Tsuchikage). And even the Disappearance of the Three-tailed beast too.

Not to mentioned, few of the best ninjas (namely Hidden Cloud) within their ranks were along with it. No one knows what happen to them, considered a AWOL or MIA.

Even with Tsuande had becoming Hokage (since with the truth about the certain blond, appeared to be her godson), and making the Hidden Leaf its rightful, and only glory of the Ninja Village, with Jiraiya besides her. Then the clan heads were thought about what was happening to their children, during the Retrieval Mission, even they're still friends to the Blond Jinchuuriki for they know that they had carried 'his' legacy.

And even get rid of the problem for all the messed they had made, which been ordered by the Fire Lord of the Land of Fire is now been ordered to execute the 'problems' on Leaf, which been messing around behind the Hokage's back.

With Jiraiya and Tsunade still didn't want to resort and declared to going into war, but he was running out of options, and Danzo is still acting like a Fucktard that they should battle, when he knows well that they need to find the Akatsuki.

Which without the old warhawk's followers were been executed by the orders to the Fire Lord to the Fifth Hokage and Jiraiya, because the Heritage that belongs to none other then the son of the Fourth Hokage. And EVEN his legacy…now the Hidden Leaf had completely messed because of ignoring his dying wish.

Speaking of, things aren't going well, to Kisame mainly, since the disappearance to finding, and getting the chance to capture the 2 tailed beast, and Itachi.

In a shorten version to all of this, the world of shinobi is turning hay into flaming shit on the porch step…

 **(Story Ended** **)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 23…

Now Tayuya is dead, now that that foul-mouthed member of Sound 5 is dead. Which she cannot summon her Doki like the last statement. Which of course…she did found a suitable arsenal for herself. Now that which the next chapter in 24 will be prepared…

So…not to mention that that's 2 left of Sound Five, but one left as the Last of Four.

~~~M~~~

Just as I promised, which I did not make Tsunade a traitor, and a missin-nin for defecting. For healing Orochimaru's arms. Now that which I will had some one of some lines to come up with…

Which is why Tsunade cannot being disappointed about her late grandfather, if her clan will be completely under disgraceful act. She didn't want to being hunted, even just like the Yin-Yang Harbringer story, by VFSNAKE, and along with 'Different Sensei' by

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Sunday.

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…which I had completely modified them.

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I'll make it a but tragic moment. When one of the comrades hurt into this story. But which Choji will use it for now. But this is one time only.

Just like in a Canon, so it better for he had friends that he had…so…which for this statement that he had many friends that he had had.

 **(2).** Combination of the name from RedvsBlue, Meta and Maine.

 **(3).** Its like in Canon the Shippuuden. Its where Shikamaru had sealed Hiden at the deep bottom, which their lands were owned by the Nara Clan, with the deers will be the guardians.

 **Review about the last chapter 20:** Yugito's Matatabe's Lash, is quite completely just like the Whip of Flames from Castlevenia.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team Standby ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Name Standby** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Think of it Halo series, the Brute Mauler Shotgun Pistol, which a combination of Mouse's Automatic Shotguns from Matrix. They are custom-built cam-operated electric driven automatic 12 gauge shotguns with 25-shell cylinders and a fire rate of 900 rounds per minute.

Now, this is the combination of Brute Mauler and Mouse's Automatic Shotguns.

Noted: Which I wasn't aware for that design is quite similar to Ren's StormFlower.

 **(W2).** The Wing Shooter Pistol is now owned by Shikamaru now. A 9mm pistol, carries 18 rounds. Which refer to, Resident Evil Series.

 **(W3).** That was a Spirit Throwing Knife from SOG. More like a dagger-version of a spear.

A numerous of spear-tipped throwing knives, respond to a specific range of sonic frequencies which change the material's behavior. The knives themselves are able to defy gravity and move freely through the air at great speeds as well as being highly durable and sharp, allowing them to pierce through most targets, including the hull of a heavy armor or material.

The knives are controlled by high-pitch sonic frequencies, which are able to produce by playing a flute. As with other weapons, Tayuya have to train themselves to be proficient at controlling the arrows with accuracy and precision.

Spending time in a Remnant and trained with a new weapons. Along with her teammates to get to use new arsenals.

Changes in the users' plays directs the knife and causes it to gain both speed and momentum or suddenly stop at will, as well as rapidly and fluidly change direction. Skilled can direct an any of of those knives to rapidly fly back on forth among targets across a battlefield, striking numerous targets before they are able to react, all before returning the arrow to themselves.

 **(W4).** Desert Weasel – Temari's custom triple barreled wrist blaster, launches of variant of elements with three types of firing mode: Needle Launcher, Machine Gun, and Spray Gun.

~Element Dust~

Fire – Creates streams of flames like a Flamethrower.

Wind – With .22 LR Bullets, since this projectile didn't bother the wind pushes the bullet on a different angle; its 50 rounds. Considered a 100% accuracy.

Ice – Creates shards of Icicle like Projectiles.

Earth – With wind combine creates sandstorm.

Lightning – Its non-lethal allows to tases a single target.

Think Black Widow's Wrist Blaster from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Well…got nothing else for this statement for another…then Anyway, proceeding to chapter 24, which was one of my more favorite battles to write, if I had add the dog master and company to do so. Which the Civil War still continues…

Now the next chapter will be: 'The Civil War of Vale Part 4'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/5/2016/4:58pm

 **Finished** : 4/7/2016/11:01am

 **Published:** 4/13/2016/12:00am


	24. A: The Civil War of Vale Part 4

**Chapter 24:** The Civil War of Vale Part 4 – Battle of Sound of the East Gate

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** The aftermath of the battle of Tayuya on CCTS Tower, now which Vale still under siege. Until the rest of Sound 5 is eliminated.

Now…with facing the North of the Sound 5, which he had deadly accuracy with long-range arsenals. But a sniper battle…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sun x Ino], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

[Kakashi x Winter] = its possible for someone like Weiss's older sister will hook up with Naruto and Sasuke's sensei.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

Guess the late female flute user was never thought it was a dud, but turns out, never notice they set a trap to them. Now…its Neji and Hinata's turn for some weapons they had. Which I will made my own ways of firearms. But which I was an Expert for sure. Just curiously for having High Caliber and better weapon with great precisions.

Also…some guns from the old game about 1990s or 2000s? So I will resurfaced any of them. Until which it better had a new arsenals that anyone will be useful…

And also the MGS1 as well…which now the fact when Sound Four were like the FOXHOUND and Cobra Unit from MGS reference:

* * *

Sniper Wolf – The End – Kidomaru

Vulcan Raven – The Fury – Jirobo

Decoy Octopus – The Pain – Sakon and Ukon

Psycho Mantis – The Sorrow – Tayuya

Liquid/Solidus Snake/Ocelot – The Boss – Kimimaro

* * *

You know what you mean? Which any of them either Fatman the mad bomber is had to be Deidara. Fortune, Olga, Vamp, and depends which Characters from MGS will do.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar** \- Yes, the final battle will be coming up, there are 2 left there, which means there's Kidomaru and Kimimaro. So the final one will be update til next Wednesday.

 **topaz3 -** Yes, I will had her on a 'group', lead by 'two' people, since its unlike Cinder's group.

* * *

With the review replied…which the next chapter will be updated to work on…now…which I will readjustment the characters by renamed by translate, and anything that things to do.

* * *

Now…for some couple of question? But, only ONE!

= Can you tell what is the hair color of Monty Oum?

Review it after reading it for answers.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==With Team 3==**

The team contents Neji and his cousin Hinata, Ren, Shino, and Kiba and Akamaru. Which they had no problem as to getting a lead to hunting down Kidomaru, while they had the dog partner duo will sniffed him out, considering that there was spider-webs, and if both dead and/or alive people caught in the web, and asked as to where he went.

"So here we are, 'Vale Public Park'. Kinda got a nice ring to it." Neji comment admitted about this nice place.

"Agreed." Hinata replied, admitted if she wanted to go there, if anyone never bother to go there.

"We should probably use your Byakugan, and hunt him down. While Kiba and Akamaru had did not track his scent." Ren suggested.

"Yeah, since the smell of a spider-webs, along with the stink of a blood of the people were trapped there, either they're dead or alive." Kiba stated, as he slam his fist on her palm, for he is ready.

With no flaw to using their bloodline heritage, Neji activated his Byakugan, and spotted Kidomaru up in the trees.

"All right, I spotted him." Neji informed them, seeing their target.

"We should think of a plan as to taking him out with no problems." Shino quipped for suggestion.

Deciding as to the options at hand, they were limited, as to the fact attacking from a range left them at a disadvantage since their weapons were limited to range, and the choice of location that the man they're hunting down gave him a huge defense advantage, leaving they're only choice to be going in there, and attack him at close range.

Upon entering in the park, they could see it was covered in web from all over, and whatever living, or once living thing now hangs in the trees with their heads cut off.

With only being limited to just Hinata and Neji being everyone's eyes, they had to stay close together, but they were un aware that Shino had sent a handful of insects flying around.

"Neji, he's right in front of us?" Hinata warned.

"I know, but I don't think he sees us." Neji replied as he began to reach for his weapon.

In his hands; Neji was holding his newly acquired weapon dubbed 'Fateful Seeker', which was a high caliber sniper rifle (carries .338 Lapua Magnum), which was an Semi-automatic, and had been built to have only an iron sight. Its color designed which just like Neji's attire; Khaki and Dark brown with symbol of the Hyuga Clan; the color of the symbol is khaki with dark brown linings on the side of the butt-stock. **(W1)**

In all honesty Neji had requested the designed, since he felt that he had no need for a scope, when he already has beyond high human vision.

Neji had began to adjust his sights and cocked his rifle to quickly killed Kidomaru, and call it for a day. Once he had him in his sights, Neji had his finger ready to pull the trigger, until he saw a projectile coming straight at him, with his eyes widen reaction.

"Take cover!" Neji ordered, as the projectile finally came close to the group. Right as they had moved, they saw it was a weird looking shuriken (a it looks similar like a Karamit knife), made with an unknown material. **(1)**

"Now I bet you're wondering as to how the hell I know where you guys were coming from." The voice of their target came in, seeing him is standing on his webs. "To be honest, I covered this whole area with motion sensors, and when I notice you decided to stop in your tracks, I figured that you guys had some type of range weapon."

"I'm assuming your Kidomaru." Neji asked, stated at the man with six-arms.

"The one, and only." The spider like man answered.

Because of him having 6 arms, Kidomaru certainly did different from the rest, cause he was wearing a cavalier bullet proof vest as his top, each of his arms were covered at least one little monitor as to it being connected to the motion sensors, black pants, and he was actually bare foot.

"Hold on a minute, I didn't know that a bunch of Hyuga brats made it here." Kidomaru stated, before notice the Hyuga cousins' eyes, he was completely wondering where did they came here.

"At least your smart enough to know who you're up against." Neji said, about their eye traits for statement about between long range and close-range combat.

"Whatever, I'm sure you can't use chakra like the rest of us." Kidomaru replied, smirked arrogently.

Although, that was true. Neji knew that Kidomaru was unaware of the fact that he, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino still have access to their bloodline limit, and that's what's gonna give them the edge to this battle.

Knowing that there was no reason to take a sneaky, and swift kill approach, Shino took out his weapons this time around.

His weapons were two sub-machine guns (carries were 5.56x45mm) called 'Dorcus' and 'Eupatorus', and from what he had learned through a text from Ruby, it one more feature to it that he should try if he's in a jam. **(W2)**

"Oh no you don't!" Kibomaru yelled, as he spit a web at Shino, and trapping the him in a tree. "Like hell I'm gonna give you any more opportunities to kill me."

Just as Kidomaru was about to kill off Shino, Ren jumped in with his duel wielded machine pistols with a blade attachment, to which he named Storm Flower. And along with Kiba with his new weapons, along with Akamaru.

As Kiba's turn, which his they're bracers, constant of the combination of the Retractable Claws and Vz-61 SMG (.32 ACP), which just like Shino's. It has a SMGs had besides his bracer. He called it 'Savage Hounds'. It fires Semi-Automatic, unlike Ren's StormFlower's Fully Automatic.

Which given a request to Ruby something, he need high-velocity ammunition that strong enough to pierce a heavy arm and long range velocity like Neji's rifle or Ruby's Scythe-Rifle. **(W3)**

As Ren and Kiba got in close range, they decided to go hand-to-hand against the spider-man's weird daggers.

Ren, even though nowhere near the level of CQC like the Hyuga cousins or Lee, or Kiba. Any of them was excellent at hand to hand combat, and decided to perform a series of quick jabs at Kidomaru's face, but the man was able to put up a challenging fight thanks to his multiple arms.

At one point or another Kidomaru got fed up, and after he blocked Ren's last attack, along with Kiba's claw swiped at him, and used two of his arms to grab a hold on Ren.

Not one to be known as a one trick mind, Ren thought he could summersault kick Kidomaru right in front of him, but the man managed to caught the leg on time, and began to hold Ren upside down into a pretzel twist, before shimming his way next to Shino, and hold a kunai near his throat, before Kiba prepared to shot at him with his smgs attached on his bracers.

"Don't do anything funny. One wrong move, and I'll slit the boy's throat, and snap this kids back out of place." Kidomaru threatened, which put Hinata, and Neji in their tracks. Unknown to Kidomaru, didn't suspected about a small smirked on Kiba's face, while aiming his claw-gun weapons at him.

Kidomaru for one was very surprise that both Neji and Hinata came here, and had unfortunately didn't think much if anymore of Bloodline Limit shinobi(s) came, which gave a Shino a chance to have a bunch of parasite beetles crawl or fly their way on one of Kidomaru's arm.

"What the fuck is this!" Kidomaru yelled, until another yelp in pain and look down to see Akamaru bite his leg. "Damn that mutt!"

As he began to loosen his group on Ren, while Akamaru bite his leg, which gave the boy enough flexibility to take aim with one of the machine pistols of StormFlower, and fill one of Kidomaru's arm with lead.

"GRRRAAAAAHHH!" Kidomaru screamed in pain as his arm had been completely been ripped off as it was riddled with bullets, and while that was going on, Hinata had gone, and used her gentle fist to slice Shino free from his webbed imprisonment.

"Gah! What the fuck is going on, how the fuck did you free him?" Kidomaru barked as he had bit down his lip to ease the pain. As Akamaru had time to let got his leg and went back to his partner.

"It seems that our 'Gentle Fist' is the key to disrupt your web." Neji stated, answered.

Now with an arm gone, and one still covered in beetles, and a bite mark leaved by Akamaru, he set his gaze to Shino.

"Oh shit, you've gotta be fucking kidding me! Are you saying that there's also an Aburame here, as well?" Kidomaru demanded.

"There's also a Nara, Inukuza, Akimichi, and from my count 3 wielders of the Sharingan eye here, as well." Shino answered. "Not to mention that we had a Yamanaka here…but turns out…our member is reeducate."

Kidomaru had taken the time to think as to who the other two wielders of the Sharingan can be, because the only one he knew was Sasuke. Which stated that Kakashi is among with the group. Along with Itachi.

 _'Who else is active that I know has the Sharingan as well? Bah! No matter, we're only after Sasuke_.' Kidomaru thought, before deciding to jump away for cover. Knowing that he could die by bleeding out, the team took their chances, and began to hunt down a spider.

Not being completely unaware this time around of Kidomaru's motion sensors, they decided to split in groups of three, which was two man squad of Shino, and Ren, followed by a solo outing of Neji, and Hinata.

While they were splitting up, Kidomaru had used his web to make a tourniquet for his barely left of an arm, arm, and managed to kill of all of the beetle s that were on his arms, but the damage the beetles had already done was efficient enough as it is.

Now low on aura, Kidomaru began to take an actual spider approach, by being quiet, and sneaky about his attacks, and looked at his remaining arms with the remaining motion sensors.

When he took a look at his arms, he notice that at least only two of them were still functioning, and could assume that the teens hunting him down must've found them, and destroyed them on the way.

 **==With Shino, Kiba and Ren==**

As they had searched by any means as to lead on where Kidomaru was hiding on a different location, Shino had began to let his chakra/aura eating beetles fly off little by little, and this peaked at Ren's curiosity.

"While we were fighting him, I had used to sending a small swarmed of my parasite beetles as a diversion, which means for letting the female one be planted onto him, and whenever the female is at, the rest will smell her to be followed." Shino explained.

"Oh. Anything else your beetles can do?" Ren asked, impressed about Shino's beetles can do, which it eats/drains aura/chakra from any individual(s).

"I have some scouts to return to me, and tell us his exact location." Shino answered.

 **==With Neji==**

Neji had given the orders for them to split up, and search for Kidomaru, and misguided Shino and Ren on purpose, Kiba & Akamaru will had tracked him and had given Hinata to circle all around.

To be fair, if he wanted to where he's at, he could've finish Kidomaru with Drill Nail, and take a chance as he fled, but he remembered that he had layed motion sensors all around, and made it his mission to hunt, and destroy them.

 _He's constant for the most part, and is low on aura. It won't be long until I destroy these sensors, and finally snipe the bastard,_ thought Neji, just as he spotted another motion sensor.

 **==With Hinata==**

Even though, Hinata is one of the stronger member to the team, she still isn't much of a risk taker, and decided to play safe, and takeout both a kunai and her new weapon.

The weapon that Ruby had made her was called 'Violet Sun', which was a crossbow that is a long-range weapon unlike Neji's 'Fateful Seeker', but this one didn't need a scope, that can fires single that carries a magazine of 5 bolts, and Ruby had customized it, with Naruto's paper bomb seals on the bolt itself. **(W4)**

Hinata did loaded some single bolt in slow reload, which she had time to trained with her new weapon. And even a fold-up iron-sight. **(AN: Just like in Ven Helsing's Crossbow.)**

As of now Hinata was crouch down, and was ready for anything, as she kept an eye on Kidomaru, and any sensors she can destroy along the way, in other words, she was moving like Daryl Dixon, but a little less badass. **(2)**

 **==With Kidomaru==**

After deciding that he rested long enough, Kidomaru proceeded to make his move, and set his eyes on both Ren and Shino. Which he aware for there is an Inuzuka were sniffed him out, and whatever his remainder monitors told him were their location, he decided to spring a trap for them.

 **==Ren and Shino==**

Shino just got a report from a beetle that Kidomaru was on his way right now, and was ready to put the jump on the boys, and Shino told Ren ahead of time to ready himself.

Since Ren already had his machine pistols ready. And Shino went in and put Dorcus and Eupatorus in their final form. By Ruby's instruction, the 2 sub-machineguns can be combine together, and become an assault rifle called Moellenkampi, and had a customary under barrel to fire buck-shots of his insects.

"Nice, let me guess, that's its ultimate feature?" Ren asked with along with guessing.

"…Yes." Shino replied.

Not soon after, the weird kunai Kidomaru was using earlier was sent flying at their direction, and Ren had decided to shoot it down. It was no big deal at first, since it was only 2 kunai at a time, but soon this became a game of skeet shooting as 7 were being thrown at a time.

It wouldn't be long until Shino caught on, and notice that this was a distraction, when he saw a spider web coming their way, and decided to take aim. After decimating the trap, the boys were instantly got caught in web from above, and could only give a detest scowl.

"Now that I got you worthless insects trapped, it's time for me to exact my pay back." Kidomaru cackled.

As the boys had began to struggle to escape the prison in the web they're in. They couldn't help, but look at the sight from above of them.

Now they had finally learned as to where he was getting his shuriken, because he was seriously spitting it out of his mouth, and even Shino the most jaded person around, had cringed at how he was making his ammunition.

Without out any mercy, or a chance to continue their escape, Kidomaru had already thrown a rough dozen of shuriken at the boys, and both were brought to their knees.

"Not so hot shit anymore are you?" Kidomaru taunted.

 _'Damn it, where the hell is my beetles? They should already be moving in, and attacking him.'_ Shino thought, wondering where is his parasite beetles. Not long after the beetles began to appear, but the thing is they were very few, like only about a twentieth appeared, and it was easy for Kidomaru to notice, and began crushing them.

"Now I bet you're thinking, where the hell are those fucking parasites of yours?" asked Kidomaru, which got Shino's attention, then he stated. "You see I'm not as stupid as I look, like I'll admit it that I did not knowing exactly that you were an Aburame from the beginning to screwed me over, but you should know that coming from an insect expert as well, that I know how your pest work, so I had surrounded the whole area in web that not even you beetles could escape."

 _'Damn it_.' Shino was all had thought do to being at the end of his luck, and being careless.

"So now that I explain to you why your plan failed…" Kidomaru began as he got to ground level, "prepare to die" with a shuriken raised in his hand. "And its 'game over' for you."

 **==Earlier==**

Neji had seen the sight at hand, and readied himself to take aim at the arachnid man, but had to pace himself for the right moment. In present time right now, Kidomaru was right in front of Shino, and had raised his arm, ready to stab him, and that's when Neji had taken the shoot.

*KRA-BOOM!*

The bullet of the rifle had seriously blown off Kidomaru's arm as he screamed.

During this time Hinata made haste, and rush to the sight, and had seen what happen, but instead of finishing the job, she went to free her friends once more, which gave Kidomaru the chance to run off, and heal again.

With Kidomaru was about run, until he heard.

" **Fang Over Fang!** "

Which he reacts to see Kiba along with Akamaru, surrounded by a spinning drilling attack at him, as he took out a flash-bang, then toss it in the air, which cause it explodes, making Kiba and Akamaru had cancelled their attacks, while Shino and Ren forcedly close their eyes to cover the flash, while Hinata had covered it. Until the flash fades, appears to be Kidomaru's gone.

"Hinata, why didn't you finished him right now?" Shino grunted.

"I'm sorry, you guys seem that you needed my help." The Shy Hyuga answered.

"It doesn't matter at this point." Neji answered as he arrived at the scene, then explained. "Even with all those extra arms, there's still no way he'd be alright with all that blood loss."

"Yup, guess that means me and Akamaru had time to sniffed him out." Kiba declared, with a smiled on his face for upcoming victory, with a bark from Akamaru with agreed.

"Still it would be wise to wait, and see how this ends." Ren suggested.

"Agreed." Neji and Kiba nodded, along with Hinata and Shino.

 **==With Kidomaru==**

Yeah, like Neji had said Kidomaru was definitely screwed, and as he fled he can feel himself slipping from life a little, even he left a trail of blood on the ground and tree branch.

 _'No, not like this. No way I'm gonna let those sons of bitches to get away with this!'_ Kidomaru thought, being furious, as a familiar purple aura began flooding his body.

 **==With Everyone else==**

Assuming he was already dead, or on the brink of death, the teens proceeded to walk out of the park, that is until the atmosphere was suddenly filled with dread.

Turning their heads around to see what was going on, Neji, and Hinata activated their Byakugan, and saw that an arrow was coming to them at high velocity.

"Everyone take cover!" Hinata ordered, but it was somewhat pointless.

Even though they had had began to move out of the way, the speed the arrow was going had managed to go fast enough that it tore Neji's shoulder a little, and ripped a few bits of skin from Shino and Kiba.

"Gaaaahh!" The boys yelled the boys in unison.

"Neji, Shino, Kiba!" Hinata yelled, as she was about to stepped in.

"Hinata get out of here!" Ren ordered.

"But-" She tried to protest.

"Don't argue with us, we'll be fine." Ren interjected.

Not wanting to argue with Ren, Hinata had listen to him, and began running the opposite direction, but as she did something in her made her sick inside a little.

"You know you should've joined your friend hwere, because now this is where you die now." Kidomaru grinned in his demonic like form; and had a third eye too, who is now carrying with a war bow, with at least 3 different arrows ready to be shot.

Shino was doing well anymore, he had already been cut all over his body already, but now he can visibly see where his flesh has been ripped apart, and was beginning to bleed out a little.

 _'This isn't good, I'm more of a burden in this state_.' The bug boy thought.

"Neji…Ren…Kiba…listen, I'm gonna buy you guys some time, and you should all go, and catch up with Hinata, and tell the others we need help." Shino suggested Shino as he dragged Moellemkampi closer to him.

"Like hell we're gonna do that, Shino!" Kiba exclaimed, while Akamaru best to lick his wound.

"Even if we fled, if you fight alone…then not a chance." Ren stated.

"We're a team, and I'll be damn if I let a friend die." Neji added.

Shino should've known better that the suicidal option was out of the question, and was actually glad that his friends stood by him in the moment they're in.

 **==With Hinata==**

Hinata was already at the front gate entrance to the park, and was about to head for the exit, until she stopped herself in her own tracks, and thought about what she was about to do.

Sure she wasn't as strong as Pyrrha, a girl she truly idolized, and wish she was more like, or as brave, and fearless as Naruto and Ruby, and the thought of Naruto ran through her head, and she began asking herself with her eyes closed.

"What would Naruto do?"

Hinata had open her eyes and took out 'Violet Sun' from her back, once more. And turned heel back to where her friends were at, and knows she'd be able to assist them, if she tried, and make effort.

 **==Earlier==**

Seeing that they're going up against a tough foe Ren had charged in, and began to start firing at Kidomaru, to which he just stood there, and fired an arrow back at Ren. Then Kiba charges straight at him with gun-claws, along with Akamaru with his beast clone of himself with his finger claws.

Until Kidomaru fires multiple arrows with a spider-web net at them in full speed, which the dog due is too late to dodged it, which it caught Akamaru, which Kiba charges at him, then quick fires an arrow at him, which it hits his left leg, then collapse on the ground, then bind him with his web. **(AN: Just like Franky in One Piece on Thriller Bark, when Brook killed a Giant Zombie Spider.)**

Not wanting one more person to worry about, Shino stood up, and had used his underbarrel to Moellemkampi, and buck shot the arrow of course, but failed to see that there was web string in the back of the arrow, so when the arrow had curved long enough, and with a simple twist Shino had got himself tied up again.

"Shino!" Neji yelled as he had to run back, and free his friend, but Kidomaru anticipated this, and decided to go back, and throw a bunch of shuriken once more, fortunately Neji could still do 'Rotation', and managed to block all the shuriken, but at the same time decided to pull something he saw on the internet.

Truth be told, ever since Naruto and company got their own TV, and gaming systems, along with their private Wi-Fi, it was the spot to be at for teams SSGN (Signal) and HRNS (Harness), along with KAIT (Cait).

One of the things Neji did do when he wasn't getting ass kick in Blood Draken, was watching professional gamers on the internet, and saw some of the stunts they pulled to which gave Neji idea's. **(AN: If you guys didn't know where this was going, then wow.)**

And even they manage to made their own Kotatsu on any of their dorms. Which its completely admitted about of how cozy and warm that table was.

Just as Neji had came to a complete stop, he had pulled out 'Fateful Seeker', and without taking aim, he fired his rifle, and in his head all he told himself was _'Completely flawless No-Scope headshot'_. Unfortunately Kidomaru's bow had already moved exactly at the right time to block the attack.

Even though his victory was robbed, this gave Neji a chance to go, and aid Shino, and had just activated his gentle fist to do so.

"Neji watch out!" Kiba and Shino yelled unison, because there was an arrow being chucked at him. Even though Neji could see it from behind, and could simply perform 'Rotation', Ren had automatically jumped in the way, and take the hit.

Now laying on the ground with arrow through his gut, Ren could do nothing but pass out do to shock. Enraged Neji had forgotten about Shino and Kiba, and decided to keep his sights on Kidomaru, but the thing was he already created a new bow, but instead of shooting the arrow first, he went on by throwing his shuriken.

With hopes of tiring Neji down, Kidomaru was patient, and waited to take aim.

After 15 seconds of rotating around, Neji had began slowing down, and that's when he was shot in the shoulder by the arrow, and because he was still rotating, he found himself colliding against Shino, and knocking them both to the ground.

Even though the whole time Shino was covered in the web this whole time, he's been using it as a bandaged, but since Neji had bumped into him, he had ended up reopening his wounds, bringing back the pain to Shino.

To his satisfaction, Kidomaru was now standing on top of the injured boys, and found himself chuckling in delight.

"Instead of killing you were all stand, I'm gonna enjoy watching you four will die slowly, but now, this is game over." Kidomaru laughed.

Kidomaru had proceeded to make his way at Ren first, and spitting up more web, and had wrapped him up, and left him hanging upside down at a tree, and began his way to the other boys.

With a bad shoulder, Neji had try to think of a plan, but couldn't think of any, in a desperate attempt of hope, he activated his Byakugan hoping that Hinata had returned with some type of back up, but all he saw was Hinata sneaking her way around, and was ready to kill Kidomaru.

Now done with Shino, Kidomaru had finally made his way at Neji, and spit out a new set of web.

"On second thought, I better wrap you from afar, don't want that 'Gentle Fist' of yours to kill me." Kidomaru told himself as he decided to take a step back.

With Neji in his sight, he began spitting up web at the young Hyuga boy, but what he didn't expect was Neji catching his web mid air with his hand.

With enough aura control, Neji had transferred his gentle fist attack through the line of web right back at Kidomaru, and knocking him straight into a tree behind him.

 _'This can't be right, I had them all right there, they were all ready to die. This is so unfair_.' Kidomaru thought as he was begging to lose his stage 2 control, and reverting back to normal, and still breathing. As he began looking ahead at the boys, he finally notice the presence of someone right next to him.

It was Hinata, and she was glaring directly at him, and was aiming her crossbow straight at him in one hand. In a thought of getting mercy, Kidomaru had raised his hands in defeat, and gave a weak smile, but to no anvil she had pulled trigger, and shot a bolt directly at Kidomaru's chest, killing him at long last.

Now with their target dead, Hinata set her sights at her cousin and friend(s), and began to aid them back into better health, and condition.

"Hinata...why didn't you…get help?" Neji huffed.

"I was tired of running away, plus you guys seem like you needed my help." Hinata answered, as she finished getting Shino, Kiba (when she uses the same move as her cousin that cuts them), Akamaru, and Ren down from the tree.

Looking at everyone in all, it was hard to believe that Ren, aside from Hinata, was actually the least injured, even with an arrow below the abdomen. Thankfully no bones or vital organs were injured, and Hinata began to remove the arrow. **(3)**

So it was no surprise the pain had woken up Ren, fortunately Hinata had removed it fast enough, so he wouldn't pass out again.

"Why'd you do that?" Ren hissed, feeling painfully.

"I had to, otherwise it would've been infected, and we'd have to take you to the emergency room, right away." Hinata answered, as she began using whatever web was lying around to make a new bandage for Ren.

"Wait, we're not going to the hospital?" Ren asked.

"Unfortunately with so many criminals on the run, we can't, even more so I got a feeling that our friends need our help if they were fighting people as tough as these." Neji explain, point the fact about many of criminals were still within the siege.

With no reason to argue anymore on what to, the team had made their way out the park, hoping for the best for their friends.

 **==OVA==**

Finally at the center of town, Sun had found himself surrounded by all sides, and was waiting for the worst to happen as he got ready for battle. That is until out of nowhere half of the men were shot by an electrical blast, leaving them immobilized.

Seeing the chance at hand, Sun had proceeded to use his weapon via nunchaku mode, and knock out the stun henchmen. After he was finish knocking out the goons, Sun had turned his head upwards at a building, and gave a grin.

"Neptune, is that you buddy?" Sun asked.

After he had asked his question to called out, a young man about Sun's age hopped his way down, and landed right next to the monkey man.

"The one, and only." The now revealed Neptune answered, as he was holding his weapon in trident mode. Seeing his appearance about wearing white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, unturned, black collar, and pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides.

Along with her wears black shoes that fastened with straps, rather then laces. And even wore black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

Then with Neptune pointed his thump finger at that direction. "And I brought some buddies."

As at the direction; just as Neptune said; until several of henchmen, as on the north side, which they're covered by familiar senbon needles that disables their pressure points to unable to move their limbs, along with a familiar ice mirror on the area.

Seeing a boy about Ruby's age, wore a Sky blue sleeveless Hakama with dark-blue accents and a familiar snow-flake symbol unlike the Schnee Crest on both sides and a Teal turtle neck jacket, his forehead protector cloth is black and a familiar symbol of a mist engraved it. And his hair cut into a short length. Then nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour, and then the sandals were now blue open heel.

On his hands, appeared to be needles between his fingers, along with a gun that look like a tool; but a rivet gun, it fires a high velocity rivets that can nail items to each other over long distances with a rail-gun system. The second firing mode of this weapon was charge up the power to shoot through more dense materials. **(W5)**

While watching the fight of how this boy is good. As Sun comment. "Dude, seems Haku did do the work, right?"

"Not to mention that I was thought he is a girl at the moment." Neptune replied, shuddered about that part.

"No kidding, not to mention the rest of Team FRHY (Fray) as well." Sun stated.

 **==Earlier==**

On the other side of town, which as Haku made appearance. Two familiar new faces in town of vale had repelled the invaders were attempt to destroy Vale, which been briefed by Sun, lead of SSSN (Sun), as two of them were from Hidden Stone Village with different uniform.

One of them is red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was shown wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Hidden Stone forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Not to mention, those two appeared to be age 15 or less about 13.

One of them was he wore a one-strap flak jacket, a shirt with one long sleeve with the other short, and baggy pants along with a red monkey tail like Sun's with a spike-like protrusions. And armed with two revolvers with a extended blades, along with tri-section staff, which unlike Sun's staff; which it has a decoration of a red monkey in it. **(W6)**

With the red-head young man fought them with taijutsu and shot them with his revolvers, then swap them into tri-section staff, then bashed them at once and twice, as he knocked them all at once.

"You be sure not went overboard, Roshi." A new voice spoke to the male named Roshi. On the other was his comrade and fellow member. He is really tall, who had a horse tail, not much had changed besides wearing a facemask, he wore a red samurai armor along with a straw hat, strapped on his back was a large double-edged axe-shotgun. **(4)**

On his hands, wielded a double-edged twin war pikes, which allows combine them, into a twin-headed pole weapon. **(W7)**

"I know, Han. I will not overboard for sure…" A known named Roshi had replied to someone is named Han, which statement from the brief by Sun about Vale is on siege. As one of representative of Haven in Mistral.

"And besides…we always wanted to met our fellow Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails, and One-tailed too." Roshi added.

Which made Han nodded for his point, and he stated. "Not to mention, Fu? Let's hope she will repelled the civilians."

And the last one is a girl had a mint-haired, it appeared she also had orange eyes. She was wearing a white short sleeveless midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, that showed off her belly button, along with a white long armlets. And also wore fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

She also appeared to be armed with dual Tonfas, that fights out several of goons on the streets. And then as one of the goon had attack her from behind.

It appears to be one of the mercs, and appeared to be tall, wide and muscular. Wearing a tough red steel armor with no pauldrons and gauntlets with black and yellow accents, that appeared to be Russian-accents and armed with heavy spike clubs, and he spoke.

"What is a little girl like you doing in this city like this? I will kill you right on you stand, so I am the Great Boris, the biggest, baddest, bounty hunter of all!" **(5)**

Which made the mint-haired girl frowned, and spoke up. "Is that so…if you're the biggest, baddest bounty hunter…then you are a retard, aren't you?"

That made Boris sneered for being mocked by the mint-haired girl, then exclaimed. "Don't you mocked me! And I will break you! Break you! Break you!"

As he charged straight her, with his clubs in the air. And while Fu is standing, then he slams both clubs at her, and…

*BAM!"

Boris slams his clubs on the ground, creates a large dust cloud, one by one, numerous times, until he stops to see that girl is gone, until he notice there is no remains of the girl that she was standing.

That causes him in shocked surprised for where did she go, but until he heard something that came from the sky, as he look up to see her fall from the air.

" **Hidden Waterfall Hurricane!** " She exclaimed, then she punches him, that causes a whirlwind-like force flowing around them, until the girl flips over on the ground, seeing the fallen Boris had been knocked-out unconscious, she turn to him, with a mocking face with tongue sticking out.

"Bi~~ is this how the 'Great' Boris being defeated by a girl?" The girl said, as she continues and declares with a cheerful expression. "And me as the 'Great' Fu will never be defeat."

With the mint-haired girl named Fu, had defeat her opponent, then she turn and skipped towards to clean-up the mess on the City of Vale. Just like being told by Sun or anyone about Vale is being siege.

 **==With Sun and Neptune==**

Seeing any members contains were Haku (Yuki), Roshi, Han, and Fu. They're formed as Team FRHY (Fray). Before when Sun and his team found any of them, and took shelter to Haven Academy.

"Never thought those guys were pretty good." Sun admitted.

"Dude, they were, but except for that green-minty chick." Neptune replied with a smile, for being cool.

"I know…not to mention they're not from here. But what I had learned from those guys were like the blond chick with a blue cat tail, that look like a Faunus to me, like Blake. And even the other had a whisker marks as well." Sun said, referred to Naruto and Yugito.

"Are you talking about…those guys?" Nepture stated.

"Yeah..." Sun replied, as before he continues with an offered. "Hey, tell you what, when this is all over, the noodles are on me?"

"Deal." Neptune replied.

"I'll tell you everything, if I had invited team FRHY for sure." Sun added.

"No problem."

 **(Story Ended** **)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 24…

And this Chapter is finally done! Now Kidomaru, the last member of Sound 4, now the remains is Kimimaro, the final enemy of the next chapter.

Which this story was based on a combination fight between snipers, like (Old) Solid Snake facing Crying Wolf, along with The End, Sniper Wolf, and The Fortune.

Wow guys, I can't believe it, after all some edit and adjustment to revised this story for my own version of SSGN. After so long we're finally gonna get to the conclusive battle in the Next chapter.

And I'll admit writing this was really fun, also it should be noted that when I revised writing these chapters. I write them like seriously a weeks or so, ahead of time. Which it would be best to ignored those lame rants to flamed by chapters, and any of them didn't bother to review them. I say, at the beginning, because I'll admitted was good at memory and not being lazy.

I was completely focus on the lines and thinking for some ideas of my favorite old games and anime I had catch up, like Half-Life 1, Cooking Master Boy, Chobits, Call of Duty, and StarCraft 1.

Even I manage to edit some lines and readjusted some lines to come up with…so just stated the fact its okay for having Spoiler Alert.

~~~M~~~

Did you know why I pick Haku, instead Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage? Because Yagura maybe my favorite good character, when he was mind-controlled by Obito as Masked Tobi/Madara that made him extinct anyone who has a bloodline that started the 'Hidden Bloody Mist'.

Considered a bit spoiler for sure…so…I did, I had to do, is write a better story…which I had use my ideas of my first story I was work on…so…its totally cool.

Specking of Totally, I had interested to had read 'Totally Naruto' by Chaosmagemon, an Naruto x Totally Spies Crossover. A Naruto with three girls of Leaf, namely Sakura, Hinata and Ino. And the Spy Girls were Alex, Clover and Sam. Those are 6 girl harem paired with Naruto. Along with 'Green Shinobi Ranger' that had it's a Naruto x Sakura x Ino x Shizuka, a 3 girls pair with Naruto.

It was an awesome story, which besides the Avatar Xover as well. Which having another 3 more girls that they're the grandchildren of the 2nd Team Avatar before Aang.

~~~M~~~

Notice: I had recommended a Schedule for this updated Story? Which if my decision to make to do while I had work on Naruto x Ninja Gaiden/DOA. Along with my Assassin's Creed.

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday. – sorry, its Saturday, not Sunday.

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…which I had completely modified them.

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Kidomaru's golden sticky gold curved throwing weapon was based on a Karambit Knives, before I used to be a fan of Naruto Canon when he will killed the original Naruto while his clones were trapped on a web. So…which I did not notice before MGS4: Guns of the Patriot updated. Even Kidomaru's arms were 6 adding legs were look like a human spider.

But which he is unlike the Screaming Mantis, which Mantis had mechanical arms about six of them, while two arms intact.

 **(2).** If anyone who doesn't know Daryl Dixon, or Norman Reedus for that matter in today's society, you should really be a shame of yourself, that you need to crawl out of that rock you're under, and watch The Walking Dead.

 **(3).** Fun fact: You can't pull out an arrow, and just like a porcupine quill, you 'have' to push it out your body in order to remove the said projectile.

 **(4).** This is part of CrimsonKyuubiSage's idea. Just like an author got an idea based on Weiss about to summon a creature that she fought of, from Naruto: The Force Fighter.

 **(5).** Based on Samurai Jack, which the name will be a good idea for don't had any OC names for sure.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team Standby ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Name Standby** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** This is my own version for Neji's rifle of Drill Nail. The name of my own version is 'Fateful Seeker' Its basically was a Berrett M98 Prototype Rifle, carries 10-rounds mag, .338 Lapua Magnum, great long distance about 100 yards.

Which the I named of the rifle was basically from the Dead Space's Rifle weapon; Seeker Rifle.

 **(W2).** My version of Genesis and Tyrant: Dorcus and Eupatorus, I make it they're H &K HK55 from the HK33 assault rifle.

With a dual SMGs with 5.56 rounds which combines into a Assault Rifle, named Moellenkampi, my version of Genesis.

Those names that I come up, were based on the Mushiking's Horned/Stag-beeltes' Latin names.

 **(W3).** 'Savage Hounds' - These were a combination of the War Machine's arm F2000 Assault rifle from Iron Man 2. Then the three-bladed Retractable Claws were from Warhammer 40k: Dark Crusade, the Imperial Guard. Which The Bolt Pistol is a good choice for sure.

 **(W4).** It was the Remodel-version of the Half-Life's Black Mesa Crossbow.

Violet Sun – Hinata's Crossbow, a long range sniper weapon fires explosive bolts, contains the seals of the Paper Bombs (Explosive Tags). The describe of this weapon; the barrel is dark blue like her hair, along with the stock. And the limbs, fore-grip (that had a Crossbow Magazine underneath), handle is lavender coloured.

If possible for being close-range, take a long time to reload it.

This crossbow when its inactive form which its like Ven Helsing's Gas-operative Crossbow, with a better combination of Black Mesa's crossbow.

 **(W5).** It was a Rivet Gun from Dead Space: Extraction, shooting game.

 **(W6).** The Revolver with a extended blades were based on CrimsonKyuubiSage.

And the tri-section staff was now my creation, which it was made by Son Goku, the Four-tailed Gorilla.

 **(W7).** Based on Ryan from Grand Chase, the Avenger's Storm War Pikes. It was created by Kukuo, the Five-tailed Dolphin Horse.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

I was hoping for having making their own named like Minato had added Namikaze for to claimed himself for making a surname…which I will copy the same ways as CrimsonKyuubiSage. But if its okay if any of them don't had a surname yet.

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

Now the next chapter will be: 'The Civil War of Vale Part 5: Final'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/7/2016/6:57pm

 **Finished** : 4/11/2016/7:50am

 **Published:** 4/16/2016/12:00am


	25. A: The Civil War of Vale Part 5

**Chapter 25:** The Civil War of Vale Part 5 - Final – The Aftermath of Siege of Vale; Confession Rose of Love and Burning Rage of Fox; Meeting the Creator, and Cuting bonds of the Snake.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now the battle against Kidomaru is now dead, killed by Hinata in her first kill. Now the last member of Sound 5 will be facing.

Which the certain redhead scythe wielder will had his confess with his feelings on a blond fox boy. Then the rage of the fox will be unleashed. Til meeting the creator…

Now…til a certain snake will be fallen and failed.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kakashi x Winter], [Sun x Ino], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

Now, this is Chapter 25 and the last chapter of 'The Civil War of Vale'.

During the previous chapter 24? Since I had the jinchuuriki of 3-tailed. 4-tailed, 5-tailed, and 6-tailed were now huntsman/huntress on each of the Kingdoms? Since I did recommended it, similar way to Digimon Frontiers, even separated any Celestial Digimon had protect the Ancient Warrior spirits.

* * *

The fact that, the Warriors entrusted their Spirits to the three of them;

Saraphmon – Wind and Light.

Cherubimon – Darkness, Steel, Wood, Water, and Earth.

Orphanimon – Flame, Thunder and Ice.

* * *

Now…on the Ninja World had I had known (if anyone else knew):

Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf) – Nine-tailed Demon Fox; Kurama.

Sunagakure (Hidden Sand) – One-tailed Tanuki; Shukaku.

Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud) – Two-tailed Monster Cat; Matatabi and Eight-tailed Ox, Gyuki.

Iwagakure (Hidden Stone) – Four-tailed Gorilla; Son Goku and Five-tailed Dolphin Horse; Kukuo.

Kirigakure (Hidden Mist) – Three-tailed Turtle; Isobu and Six-tailed Slug; Saiken.

Takigakure (Hidden Waterfalls) – Seven-tailed Horned Beetle; Choumei.

* * *

And next is Remnant version of its own Jinchuuriki. Which any of the former Jinchuuriki had got the bijuu's chakra, as Hanyou (Half-demon):

Vale (Beacon) – Naruto - Nine-tailed Demon Fox; Kurama and Gaara - One-tailed Tanuki; Shukaku

Atlas – Yugito - Two-tailed Monster Cat, Matatabi and Killer Bee - Eight-tailed Ox, Gyuki

Mistral (Haven) – Haku – Three-tailed Turtle; Isobu, Roshi - Four-tailed Gorrila, Han – Four-tailed Dolphin-horse, and Fu - Eight-tailed Horned Beetle.

Vacao (Shade) – (Soon?)

* * *

Now with Utatake, the (former) Jinchuuriki of Seven-tailed Slug cannot be appearance, because if possible if he is on Vacao, or Mistral, or maybe hiding in somewhere? Forgive me. But only if any of them will encountered him, along with a certain female kunoichi accompanying him.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar** \- Its already prepared. This is the final battle, which the end of the Sound 5.

 **topaz3** \- She's already here. Read the last part after that.

* * *

With the review replied…which the next chapter will be updated to work on…as the matter the fact…I had extra two characters that I had in mind…

While I will keep searching some OST and then Music around youtube from my favorite games and anime, and even movies. Which it quite completely interests me at the time. And some of my remembers to be reminded for the statement the fact about some new OSTs.

Like to I remind you…this story will be the LONGEST of all chapters. I kind a went overboard for if I keep writing more stories.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Meanwhile==**

 **(SAO OST 17 – Confront Battle (Extended) – Starts)**

Knowing who they're about to go up against, they were a little bit unsure about themselves. Even any of their strength can matched the last Elite member of the Sound 5's level. Which the fact is that facing the most strongest man that serve the snake sannin.

With Sasuke's case; the last Uchiha had something do for the longest way of statement, he was curiously completely as why was he the center of attention to the snake pedophile, and even more so was running into a trap to not just the snake-man's best henchmen, but to his loyal servant. Well as for that, and why is Itachi has such a high keen interest to Naruto and Gaara.

During the Chunin exams, stage 2; forest of death. He was completely wondering why Orochimaru wanted himself for so long. After he place the Curse Seal of Heaven that been on his neck, sometimes, if he remember his statement after he left. But…which Sasuke was told by Sakura about it when he was unconscious along with Naruto.

He heard what Sakura said the same phase, when she demanded to Orochimaru.

"When Orochimaru had place a Curse Seal on your neck? He said: 'I left him a parting gift, a gift that will make him come to me, in search of power'. That's what he said, Sasuke…but I cant allowed you to be taken by Orochimaru…and even Naruto…good thing he had stop you for hunting down your older brother for avenge your clan." – Sasuke's mental flashback on his head about Sakura's statement.

Which made him very upset for he didn't wanted power for defeat his brother. But turns out, he picked the wrong path to take, but only the fact Naruto had stopped him. Well, guess turn out in even that he didn't want it for himself. He will defeat his brother, for by himself, and along with his team.

So…he declared for he cannot use that corrupted power of the Curse Seal that Orochimaru gave him.

Next is with Gaara, the former jinchuuriki of One-tailed Racoon-dog would usually be the least worried in these situations, and was confident that he would have no problem fighting, and even killing off one of Orochimaru's pawns, yet he was worried for some odd reason, and wouldn't show his true colors openly. Even if facing the last member of the Kaguya clan.

Then there is Naruto, the also former jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox had definitely fought some tough opponents before, but battling Itachi, and Orochimaru (mindscape that is) had really changed his view on fighting tougher opponents he knew he wasn't ready for.

Sure he, along with Ruby, Yang, and Sasuke seriously had Itachi by the ropes, but the cost it took to get him in the stage he was in (until the interference of the White Fang Members had save him), was pretty heavy. Now here he is again, fighting a guy who is not as strong as Itachi, or Orochimaru, but definitely more stronger than any of his sensei's or professors.

Lastly is Ruby, the young red hooded scythe wielder was actually scared, but was confident that they will be fine since she was paired with 3 of the most strongest students if not just in Beacon Academy, but possibly the whole world.

Even though she, or Yang never talked about it much since the date they both had with Naruto, but the fight she had against Itachi also shook her up a bit like it did to Naruto, but has to put it aside, because she's a huntress in training, and the boy she admirers is going into battle risking his life for the sake of his friend.

 **(SAO OST 17 – Confront Battle (Extended) – Ended)**

Then with Naruto was first speak up on his thoughts, and he said. "Hey guys, is it me, or has it been a little calmer throughout the city since we-"

As Naruto was about to say, until they heard a loud explosion interrupted the blonde's sentence, and saw a huge flash of light, and since they were mainly traveling through the dark, they had to stop in their tracks to regain their vision.

Which turns out, that's where Team 2 fought Jirobo, with Team 4 contains; Naruto, Ruby, Sasuke and Gaara. They gaze at that direction were the explosion came from.

"Shit, I think we should dial up and call our friends, and see how they're doing." Naruto suggested. Concerning their friends were alive for survived the fight their opponent.

"Agreed." Sasuke answered, as he was rubbing his eyes. Just as they had regain their vision, was when they had began to call on their friends, before took out the Scroll, and see how they were doing.

After getting the message that they were alright with a few scrapes (except for Lee and Choji were heavily injured from the heavy fight which having Yatsu and Velvet will take them to the hospital, for further medical attention, so two members of CFVY will rendezvous with neither team 1 or 3 ), they decided to group chat about who they're about to go up against.

"Who're believes we should strategize?" Sasuke offered, and was surprise to see everyone's hand raise, but Naruto's. As he starts briefing. "Majority rules. Now here's what I was thinking…"

"I think we should just kick his ass into the dust-" Naruto shouted as he interrupted Sasuke. Then with an counter by Sasuke.

"As I was saying, we should get into a group formation where Gaara will take lead, and be our first line of defense, then me and Naruto will-Naruto! Get back here!" Sasuke yelled in the last part, as his blonde fox friend began to head out to battle.

"Sorry Sasuke, but your plans seem to backfire, or don't work at all." Naruto stated, as he ran off to the distance.

"Damn it, that jackass is seriously gonna get us killed if he keeps on running off like that." Sasuke cursed, as he, and everyone began to catch up with him.

"Was it true what he said about how your plans never worked?" Ruby asked.

"I honestly hate talking about the subject, but that bastard ain't lying." The raven-haired emo said.

If there was anything rare to see, it's that Sasuke admitting something right to Naruto, or Naruto being superior then him, because even here in the world of Remnant, Sasuke, or Naruto for that matter won't admit defeat from each other's superiority.

"Hey Naruto, do you have any idea as to where're we heading at?" Gaara asked.

"No clue." The blonde was all he answered, causing everyone to drop their heads in a 'why me' fashion.

"Than, where do the hell are you going at?" Gaara asked again.

"I don't know, but I got this feeling as to I know where he's hiding out at." Naruto said, which he had the negative emotion sensor were he can able to find him.

Sasuke sighed, and suggested. "You better send some clones there."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed for Sasuke got his point, as he form a his favorite cross-hand seals.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Naruto summons 10 of them, which made Ruby admitted about his clones were unlike Blake's shadow semblance. Then with Naruto had recalled at the time when he had trained and spared with his shadow clones, but until expecting something discovered.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _Been a past some times when the aftermath Itachi attacked Naruto, Ruby and Yang from the date, which until with Sasuke came around, during the shopping spree. As the fact that Naruto had trained more and more to become stronger to protect anyone that closes to him._

 _Even though…since Naruto had summoned his clones and speed up the process to spar each other like when he facing them. Like when he had been trained by his godfather, Jiraiya aka Pervy-sage. Even though, he completely blame him to left him, forced to live himself in Hidden Leaf for couple of years of his life was completely ruined._

 _While he is on the training with his clones, something felt strange at the time while sparing with his clones. But suddenly he felt a punch from Sakura on a head just pop out._

 _"That's strange…why I got myself one of the clones had somehow got its memory?" Naruto wondered, along with the clones had the same thing. "Hey guys, did you felt that too?"_

 _The original asked the clones, as one of them respond. "Yeah, we felt that too, but what cause of it?"_

 _"Hmm…" The Original Naruto thinking, until he had someone wanted to talk to. "I better called Kakashi-sensei about something."_

 ** _==Later==_**

 _As Naruto called his sensei in the police department, which he had apologized for his police work, then with his sensei gave an excuse, because he was a teacher to Naruto._

 _["I see…"] Kakashi stated, when Naruto explained to him about why one of his shadow clones had received memories to him. ["Seems you never aware of the secrets and full potential of the Shadow Clones.]"_

 _"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed, sounded surprised. "Then if that's the secret and full potential, then what is it? I'd been had that jutsu for sometimes."_

 _["I know…"] Kakashi replied, then begun to explained about the Shadow Clone's full potential. ["So… The secrets and full potential of the Shadow Clones are unique one, its bonus was to learned everything; experience, training, scouting, and etc. with multi-task. If the clone learns the information, then comes back to the original, once dispelled. So if one were to use Shadow Clone to training…"]_

 _"Then it would cut the length time down in half." Naruto finished. "That's cool, I've never thought of that from the start."_

 _["That's right, Naruto. Its been some times when you never get the full potential of the shadow clones you learned, during the scroll incident."] Kakashi said, recalled that event._ **(1: 'Memory is the key'.)**

 _"Yeah, thanks for the tips, sensei…I'll call you anytime whenever I wanted more advice." Naruto replied._

 _["Anytime, Naruto. See'ya!"]_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

With Naruto had completely got the lecture from Kakashi, he had been speed the process of his training, he wanted to become stronger, which his level almost about Chunin level. Naruto is been wasted his time for years in training. Even he is been working very hard to get everything went well.

Now with the blond-fox ordered. "Alright guys, spread out to search this guy, dispelled yourself and see what you had learned."

"Right, boss!"

So, the clones of Naruto had spread out for searching, as Ruby and Sasuke wondered why Naruto sending his clones to do so.

 **==Time skip==**

 **(SAO OST 4 – Quiet Strain - Starts)**

The location they had ended up was at the same field that Naruto, and Ruby had their date, and thanks to the gut feeling Naruto had, they saw that the whole field was covered from head to toe with no t Junior's men, but a small militia of bounty hunters, criminals, and mercenaries.

"Do you think we should call Kakashi and Gai to send in the S.W.A.T. team, or even professor Ozpin, and Glynda?" Ruby asked.

"And miss all the action, or any chance of us finding this Kimimaro guy? No thanks." Naruto answered.

"Agreed, we should be fine dealing with them." Sasuke added.

Just as the team got to ground level, Naruto turn to Ruby. "Ruby, did you still had the Raijin Kunai I gave it to you?"

Which made Ruby tensed off-guard, and she nodded him, and Sasuke was tensed about Naruto had giving one of his kunai, which the red head had took it out on the same pouch. So, with the black-haired boy knew his blond teammate had giving his kunai to her. So, the best is to drop the subject and move on their objective.

"Let's try to be sneaky with taking them down." Sasuke explained.

"What about Gaara?" Ruby asked.

"Go on ahead, I need time to produce enough Sand." Gaara answered, but in his case; which the soil on the earth will had lots of minerals to reproduce sand. Even the ground on this earth is his battlefield.

And now for the rest, because of the long grass, and it being nighttime with minimum lighting, it made it easier for the kids to sneak around, and interrogate the men around, and to even pacify them.

Until Naruto's clones had multi-task about save and evacuated the civilians to safety, because the criminals were attacking the innocents.

At most Naruto and Ruby would interrogate, and knock them out. And Sasuke, on the other hand had no problem taking their lives, but as they kept at it, they found out that they had been planning to attack the city when things had began to calm down.

And then go on a purge as to wiping out the citizens of Vale in order to get the attention to bring in Sasuke, along with ruling one of the strongest kingdoms in this world, but more importantly Kimimaro was here.

After a good while of knocking people out, with some killing, they were bound to find the man they're looking for.

"Any last words before I kill you?" Sasuke asked with his eyes narrowed at someone, as he held a kunai to a man's throat from behind.

 **(SAO OST 4 – Quiet Strain - Ended)**

"Yes, could you perhaps lower that weapon, and come back with me to lord Orochimaru."

Hearing the name Orochimaru could only mean one thing. Which meant was this is the man Sasuke and his team were looking for.

"So…you're Kimimaro aren't you, the man was responsible for leading this invasion you had planning." Saskue deducted, questioning the man who lead this invasion of Vale, without looking at him.

"Yes, I am. I must say, it was kinda troubling trying to find you here for so long, but now that I have you here it was way worth it." Kimimaro answered with his eyes rolled at Sasuke, while remain stand without turning his head over his shoulder on his face.

"What is it exactly that Orochimaru want with me?" Sasuke asked.

"To be honest, he wants your body." was all Kimimaro could say before Sasuke had began to rant.

"Fucking my god, he is a fucking pedophile, he's nothing but a true snake playing predator!" He exclaimed.

Hearing that made a angry grunting on Kimimaro's expression.

"How dare you insult Lord Orochimaru in such language!" Kimimaro yelled, which blew the cover of not just Sasuke, but also Naruto and Ruby.

"Way to screw up this time, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Fuck you! Besides, those jokes about Orochimaru being an actual pedophile is true." The Emo yelled back for statement.

"Yikes, sorry to hear that, but let me make it up to you." Naruto replied.

Naruto had quickly used his chakra to take a grab hold on Sasuke and Ruby, and pulled them close, before covering his whole legs with the same chakra, and decided to go, and jump high into the air.

As Naruto jump, that was about the same time the ground trembling, and everyone around, not including Kimimaro, had began to be engulfed by sand, until the sand had made enough high pressure to crush everyone to death.

As Naruto began landing on the ground, Gaara had made his way to his friends. Which it was part of the un-expecting ambushed, while Kimimaro was distracted long enough for Gaara had reproduce his sand.

"Yo Gaara, thanks for saving us the trouble back there." Naruto greeted, seeing Gaara got it in time.

"I think I only missed one." Gaara stated, replied.

"No worries, cause if you did got him, it wouldn't be any fun, now." Naruto replied.

Now turning their sights at the last man standing, they are now ready to go, and fight a fight of their lives. Seeing Kimimaro had survived and dodged Gaara's sand.

As Naruto spoke up to declared a challenge. "We know talking to you out of surrendering is out of the option, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna hand over my friend to you either, so I hope you're ready to fight."

"Very well, if you brats choose to die, then so be it." Kimimaro answered, seeing he is like a hollow shell of a dead man, who served Orochimaru for years, even his illness had not take long as expecting.

As a breeze blows in to set the tone of the battle, everyone got into their stances to fight of one another. With Naruto taijutsu-stance (Asin's close combat stance), then Sasuke place his hand on the hilt of Chidori Cutter, then Gaara raises his hands on side, seeing the sand surrounds him, and Ruby had her Crimson Rose ready for anything.

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST – Darkness of the Unknown (Extended) – Starts)**

Without warning, Naruto had covered himself with the Kyuubi's chakra, and charged his way to attack Kimimaro, by punching him in the chest, but to no anvil, Naruto had found himself in a situation.

Kimimaro's rib cage had managed to pop out of his chest and block the attack, and hold Naruto in his place, stated that he uses 'Larch Dance' of Dance of the Clematis.

If that wasn't both bad, and freaky enough, Kimimaro had reached for his right shoulder, and pulled out what appear to be the bones that was once a part of his arms, and used it as a make shift bone-hilted blade by using the second dance of the Clematis, and was prepared to swing it down on Naruto.

Kimimaro wasn't the only guy with unique abilities, because Naruto had force the chakra in his arms to make more arms, and pull open Kimimaro's rib cage, and barely evading with a light cut going down Naruto's forearm.

Until Ruby rushed in to Naruto, when besides him.

"Naruto you alright?" Ruby asked, seeing him got hurt from Kimimaro's attack.

"I'm fine, it's just a minor cut." Naruto answered, as he stood his ground.

Not wanting to take any more chances, Sasuke had made his way next to Naruto, and began to unsheathe Chidori Cutter.

"Listen to me for once, moron. How about we use our weapons this time around." The Emo suggested with a scowl, then made a defensive stance (Raiden's sword stance).

"I was gonna do that, already!" The blonde fox whined.

Naruto himself whipped out Mandarin Cyclone, and got in a proper stance for his weapon, with his new advance bojutsu stance (think Asura from Grand Chase).

"I'm taking the lead this time." Sasuke said, as before he charged in.

"Wait a minute! Who said-hey, wait up!" Naruto said as Sasuke was already ahead of him.

As They began to take attack, Kimimaro had lifted his bone sword to block Sasuke's attack, but like the fight with Itachi, he too was unaware of the material Chidori Cutter was made of, so it made a surprise to him that Sasuke had managed to cut his bones in half, and then getting kick on the top of his head when Sasuke had flipped forward, and axe kick him in the skull.

Usually most men would be out cold, or stun from taking a hit like that to the head, but what ended up happening was Sasuke had managed to hurt himself, and his leg was vibrating in pain.

Naruto had made his way to Kimimaro, and began showing off his moves with his Bo, before coming in, and began to quick jab at Kimimaro's head, but the man had managed to move his head at the exact moment when a hit should be landed.

Being fed up of being toyed with, Naruto had once again covered his hand in chakra, and gave Kimimaro a solid chakra punch.

Once Kimimaro got a sucker punch on his cheek, then Naruto deactivate his collapsible staff then form his new technique and exclaimed.

"I'm not done yet, ya'know! **Striking Snake Onslaught!** "

Naruto performs a thrust two fist forward on his stomach that engulfed with orange chakra, then strikes on both sides, and finally gathers his chakra for a more powerful fist straight forward. After the strike on Kimimaro, then performs a charge fist, then performs a upward kick on a chin.

Now which getting his ass knocked back across the field, as the blonde knucklehead smirked, then retook out his bo staff again, and then said. "I maybe hate 'snakes', so fight snakes with snakes like fight fire with fire!"

As Kimimaro recovered from the hit, as he decided that play time was over, and instead of taking out one, he took out two bone swords, and ran his way back into battle.

Now feeling a lot better, with Sasuke got back on his feet once more, and head readied himself to fight once more, but as Kimimaro made his way back, he completely ignored Sasuke, and began to charges straight to Naruto.

Kimimaro gave a left swing to Naruto's head, but he manage to block the attack, and when Naruto tried to attack Kimimaro in his left shoulder, he had lifted his bone blade, and deflected the oncoming attack at him. This had go on as a serious of blocks, and attacks, until Naruto saw the perfect chance to twist his Bo back into its default form, and caught the bone blade in the whole.

Since Naruto can be full of himself, and that will cost him in battle, like how he didn't anticipated Kimimaro's strength, and being double jointed at the same time, and instead of disarming him, Kimimaro disarmed armed Naruto, and roundhouse kicked him.

Now being sent the blond back into Ruby and Gaara's direction, Gaara had prepared a soft spot for Naruto to land on.

With a thud, and a grunt Naruto had now been laying in a pile of sand, and a weird painful sensation in his arm after that last attack. Looking at his arm now, it would appear that Naruto had a piece of bone going through his forearm, and knew for sure that this wasn't any of his arm bones.

"Mother…fucker!" Naruto whispered, swear on Kimimaro. Which he had time to use his 'blade' during the past times in Beacon, which he will wait for recovery.

Back at the battle at hand, it seemed that Kimimaro had force the bone to his heel to pop out, and become a sharp foot as he kicked Naruto. Although, that means nothing to him at the moment, because Sasuke was coming in from behind with an attempt to catch him with his guard down, but only to elbow him back.

Not wanting to be left at a disadvantage, Kimimaro had combine his bone swords into one bone spear, and began to jest with his weapon like Naruto. **(W1)**

Remembering how sharp the blade was, Kimimaro still kept a distance, and was trying his best not to fatally injure Sasuke.

"I gotta ask you something?" Sasuke said as to getting Kimimaro's attention, "Tell me how the hell are you moving when I clearly saw you ripped out both of bones to you, arms not once, but 3 times, and still be able to move your arms like there was no problem."

"I have a rare bloodline limit, like you. But, this enables me to manipulate the bones in my body, and make replacements." Kimimaro explained to Sasuke for answers, as he continue, stated.

"Originally I had limits for that kind of state, but coming to this world had get rid of both a fatal disease I had back in our world, and the limit of bones I have, because now I feel like I can produce enough bones to surgically replace an arm."

Turns out, coming Remnant, which Kabuto had something that gave Kimimaro had time to give him about months, or a year to hold his limits, because of the disease he had in his body for serving Orochimaru for years until his services.

With Sasuke was the only one to learn this information, and come to shock as to the turn of events, but now Ruby has had her spine shivered down for what Kimimaro said, Naruto had gritted his teeth as to what they're up against, and Gaara had went wide eye in concern.

Sasuke was truly impressed, but wouldn't show or admit he was a bit concern, so the raven-haired Uchiha did had one thing he could do when he was overwhelmed…then he snapped his eyes to activating the eyes of Sharingan.

Kimimaro was a bit impress to the change in Sasuke's eyes, and could assume that he had activated his Sharingan eye. What was even more surprising was that Sasuke had removed the sheath from his back, and held it to his left hand, and slide his sword, 'Chidori Cutter' into its sheath, but still had his arm ready for the attack, to formed a battojutsu.

Assuming that Sasuke was only intimidating him, Kimimaro, and began to use his bone spear to make a series of low jabs, and swings in order to not kill Sasuke, but thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan he was able to see the oncoming attacks, and dodged them as he prepared to attack at the right moment.

After toying with Kimimaro for a while, Sasuke saw his next attack, and had already revved up his blade to swing, and slice the spear into a now bone dagger.

Kimimaro was prepared to make a new spear, but saw that Sasuke had discarded his sword, and laid it to the side, and had pulled out his combat knife, 'Snake Bite'.

Seeing what Sasuke was offering a challenge, Kimimaro now took his bone dagger, and began walking his way at Sasuke, who was waiting for him.

They both got into battle stance, and readied themselves as they stared each other with their own icy glares. Once the air had blown from its opposite direction, both fighters came in and began ducking it out.

With Kimimaro had lunged to wrap his left leg towards the last Uchiha, as Sasuke had maneuvered his to lock legs with Kimimaro, followed by making a left hook to his face. Seeing the punch coming Kimimaro lifted his right hand to block the attack, and had taking a reverse jab at Sasuke, but Sasuke saw it coming again, and began shifting his body backwards.

With the shift of his body, Sasuke had dragged Kimimaro, and left him unbalance to deliver a low 360 kick to the head, causing him to be send on the dirt floor.

Sasuke had took the chance to attack Kimimaro while he was still left exposed on the ground, and began to pounce on top of him, and used both his hands to bring down Snake Field, and stab him in the chest.

It didn't work, for Kimimaro had managed to catch the blade in time, and began lifting himself up, while still having a hold on Sasuke with his hands and blade caught in the man's ribcage.

Still being patient with Sasuke, it had amused him that as he took the ground, and began to force his way to budge the sword into his chest, and to only go as far as puncturing the blades tip to his chest a little.

"Last chance, surrender now, and come with me peacefully, or I'll be force to take you with me like this." Kimimaro offered and forcedly convinced the last Uchiha to surrender.

"And my final answer as before, fuck no!" Sasuke replied, as he pushed the trigger button to his blade.

Even though the blade mange to go through his body a little, it was still enough for Sasuke to electrify Kimimaro as he had been filled with high enough voltage with the blade very close to his heart.

Kimimaro had let go of his grip, and grabbed on to his chest, in hopes that would calm him down to any chances of him receiving a heart attack.

While this was going on the whole time, Naruto took the chance to rest his body, and heal it for a bit before going back to retrieve Mandarin Cyclone. When he saw what Sasuke did, Naruto began rotating his weapon diagonally, and launches out 3 rings at Kimimaro.

Seeing the rings were heading to their direction, Sasuke had took a few steps back, and saw that rings had detonated where Kimimaro was standing, and both boys had smiled to the taste of victory in front of them.

You know, I realize no matter who is fighting, it seems that both Naruto and Sasuke's battles tend to be short lived, because they saw that Kimimaro had his left arm blown off, but was already being re-grown, and replaced, and had shot an icy glare at the boys.

With his still remaining hand, Kimimaro used it to shot the bones of his finger tips at the boys with 'Digital Shrapnel', landing 2 shots on Sasuke, and 3 coming at Naruto.

As to exactly where Sasuke was shot at, it seems that he was hit in the right shoulder, and only grazed shot in his right hand; Naruto on the other hand, saw the bone bullets coming at him, and used the remaining rings currently on Mandarin Cyclone, and began to launch them at the bullets.

To his surprise he managed to stop the first wave of bullets, but he then saw 5 new ones emerging from the smoke, and coming at him. With not replacing the rings on his staff yet, Naruto had readied himself to dodge, or now is the time to took it out his 'hidden' weapon, but to his surprise they had been shot out of the sky from someone else.

Looking from behind, Naruto was seeing Ruby had used 'Crescent Rose' in sniper-rifle mode, and with precise accuracy, shot down the bullets.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, me and Gaara are gonna tag in now." Ruby said as she cocked Crescent Rose then shifted her sniper-rifle mode, into a giant scythe mode.

"Ruby, I don't think that's a good idea, he's not like the time we fought Itachi." Naruto warned, informed about Kimimaro's level.

"Naruto, I'm not some 'damsel in distress', I'm a huntress, and with Gaara's help, so I'll be fine." She said to Naruto for not worrying about herself.

Without getting another word to talk Ruby out of not fighting, as the red hood scythe wielder had already went at top speed, and manage to get a cut at Kimimaro. To the bone man's surprise, Ruby was fast enough that he didn't see her coming, and ready himself from her attacks.

Knowing how fast Ruby can go, Kimimaro had used his bones to cover his body to make himself a protective armor, which had resulted in him losing a piece of his armor whenever Ruby had dash, and cut him.

 _'Damn, I should've accounted that the little girl would've had some unique ability up her sleeve, but at least she's easy to predict_.' Kimimaro thought, stated about Ruby's movements.

Seeing that Ruby was right in front of him, Kimimaro had projected more bones as a means for Ruby walking to her own death.

The sight had surprised, and put fear into Naruto's chest, and wanted to make his way back into battle, but at the last minute, Ruby had double jumped her way on top of Kimimaro, and turned Crescent Rose into its rifle mode, and had fired down on Kimimaro.

Now Kimimaro had finally laid in a crater, with his body filled with lead, but it didn't stop there. Gaara had finally made his move, and began to cover his sand to performs a 'Sand Coffin' around Kimimaro's body in a coffin like matter, before reaching out his hand, and made a crushing hand motion.

" **Sand Burial!** " Gaara exclaimed, seeing a crushing sound on where Kimimaro had in that sand coffin, seeing if he is dead, as he stared at the coffin-like sand. "I'd like to see that bastard stand from that last attack, now."

With Gaara's stated what he meant to see if he survived. But, then everyone saw the impossible.

Kimimaro had somehow survived Gaara's signature, and one shot kill attack, which was never even heard of without some type of power surge of some kind. As Kimimaro made his way out, everyone notice 2 things.

The first thing they notice was that Kimimaro had open holes exposing the both bone, and innards throughout his entire body, the second thing was he was covered in black markings like Sasuke, its now glowing orange-red with contorting and parallel lines, the difference being is that instead of it covering one portion of his body, it was covering him from head to toe.

"Ruby, get back!" Naruto ordered, as the half skeleton man was picking himself up. With no reason to stay, Ruby had already ran her way next to Naruto, and stood by him. As he and Gaara began using their abilities to attack at a range.

With Gaara always sticking his hand forward, and making crushing hand motions, and Naruto making long shot jabs, they had no affect to attacking a single blow at Kimimaro.

Just as Kimimaro had approach, and was ready to kill Naruto and Ruby, he ended up finding himself being kicked in the back of the head, and was sent flying over head of the trio of kids.

When Kimimaro got up to see the culprit, he was surprise that it was none other than Sasuke who was in his curse mark mode as well, using the Heaven's Curse Seal, and was the one responsible for sending him flying.

"Sasuke, what're you doing!? You're just gonna exhausted yourself out if you use the curse mark like in that current state!" Naruto yelled, for Sasuke's condition.

"I'm aware of that, you idiot! But, now's not the time to worry about just me." Sasuke growled, seeing his limits, feeling weaken from the fight.

"Then I guess we just gonna have to finish this now." Naruto declared.

Understanding what's in front of them, Gaara had already once again began to use his sand to cover Kimimaro from head to toe again, but instead of crushing him like before, Sasuke had made his way, and performed his 'Fireball' Jutsu.

Now incased in glass, Ruby had already began taking shots at the man with Crescent Rose, before dashing her way to take a cut at Kimimaro, and for the finishing move, Naruto had taken the sky, and used a Rasengan at Kimimaro.

*BOOM!*

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST – Darkness of the Unknown (Extended) – Faded Ends)**

After the attack, there was a lot of smoke coming from the spot, and there was no signs of Kimimaro coming out alive from that one, so our heroes did the most logical thing to do in a situation like this. Plopping on their ass.

Yup, nothing is more tiring than fighting a strongest adversary, and coming out with a few bruises, and scars. Even Naruto had got high stamina that he had enough strength to carry anyone, even his clones to carried them (which his clones were dispelled after helping anyone in Vale).

"So, you guys think it's finally over, like in the city, ya'know?" Naruto asked, about the problem is solved.

"Everyone seemed to be alright, except for Choji when he had gotten a heavy concussion when we called them earlier." Sasuke answered, stated about anyone's condition. "Plus Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Nurse Reina are on the job to stop anything going on in the city."

Which made Ruby shrugged and she said. "Well, whatever, we save the day, and oh my god! Our friends are here!"

To their surprise, everyone had made their way, and were all glad that no one had died (minus Choji, because of the three-colored pills, that he is in the hospital for anti-toxin) throughout this whole ordeal, and even more so that they only came out with only injuries Naruto could heal himself.

Just confirm for sure, Ruby had a feeling that something wasn't right, and ran back to see the crater clearing up.

Behind the smoke, laid a large hole in the ground, and she went wide eye as to where did Kimimaro went to, which made Ruby's eyes widening about seeing the clearing.

"Guys!" Ruby shouted as she was jumping up and down, and waving her hands.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked turning Ruby.

"He's not here, I think he's still alive!" Ruby exclaimed.

Hearing that put dread in Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto, and seeing their expressions doing a quick 180 like that really got people worried if the strongest students at Beacon were to make such a face like that. Naruto had forgotten about sensing his negative emotion.

"Everyone gather around, and be ready!" Sasuke ordered, as everyone began to arm up.

"Ruby get over here!" Yang yelled.

Ruby nodded. "Right, I'm on my wa-Gggaaahhk!"

To everyone's shock and silence, they saw Kimimaro had erupted his arm through the ground, and had a bone spear pierce Ruby in the chest. Everyone's heart had drop, but no one's heart dropped more than were Yang and Naruto.

Soon after Kimimaro had revealed himself, and was now in a demonic dinosaur-like form with several large bones protrude from all over the place with his darkened skin and gain four distinguishing figures: two dark curved like markings under his eyes – one under each eye and two as elongated eyebrows - one above each eye, and with one swing with his spear he had thrown Ruby across the field, back at her friends.

Gaara didn't hesitate one second to catch her, and began to carry her back within the safety protection of her friends. As Naruto and Yang rushed in towards Ruby, as Naruto left her in his arms, while Yang besides her.

It was a sight to, Ruby had now been covered in blood red with her color scheme and soaked the sand a little, and had a huge hole from one side of her body to the other, and to make sure if she'll make it, Hinata used Byakugan to see any internal damage.

From what Hinata could see, 2 tubes connecting her heart had been sliced apart, her spine, and sternum were completely broken, and if that wasn't bad enough, Ruby was bleeding out a lot.

"S-sis…" Ruby whispered, feeling weaken from her heart got severed.

"Ruby, stay with me, we're gonna get you help." Yang assured, feeling distressed and horrified for losing her sister, if just like her step-mother, before. As Ruby turn her eyes to Naruto's face.

 **(Naruto OST – Grief and Sorrow - Starts)**

"I'm… sor…ry… Na…ru…to…" She staring her silver eyes at Naruto's sapphire blue eyes.

"Ruby, hang on. I'm gonna save you, right now, just let me cut off my arm and…" Naruto was about to say, feeling getting distressed, before Ruby gripped his hand.

"I… wan…ted… to…feel… your…ha…nd… one mo…re time…I love you Naruto…"

Was the last thing to have escape Naruto's breath before closing her silver eyes for the last time, with her hand fall onto the ground, and smiling at the boy she had finally confessed to. As Naruto hug her body of Ruby, which declares claimed his girlfriend. And Yang's mouth gapped with tears flow her cheeks.

Never in all of Naruto's life would he thought that a girl he had just went out with once, could also steal his heart, and even more so share the exact feelings for him, and even more importantly, there was a girl who'd actually loved him.

 **(Naruto OST – Grief and Sorrow - Fades)**

"You…" Yang growled as the earth began to rumble, as she stood up, then turn to Kimimaro, as she took a one step by step with each words, saying to the man killed her little sister.

"You…you… **YOU FUCKING BASTARD!** " She yelled enraged, as she used her semblance at max power, engulfed in extremely flaming aura, creates a massive shockwave, and rhino charging at Kimimaro with intention to see his blood.

In a fit of rage, Yang had began barraging killer lead filled blows, and was breaking bones of the man who was responsible for murdering his sister. Naruto on the other hand was having a breakdown, and in the first time in since forever, he began to cry, and no has once ever seen Naruto cried like this.

"Why? Why did you have to die on me!" Naruto mumbled as his body began to tremble.

"Naruto listen to me…" Sasuke said as he reached his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up, and don't fucking touch me!" Naruto shrugged his hand off, then he yelled in rage. "For once in my miserable life someone had actually loved me, and now she's dead. And she's dead because I couldn't fucking save her, and even more so, I'm trembling like a fucking Leaf, because I don't go the strength to get up, and fucking avenge her!"

Soon after Naruto began choking up in his tears, and now understood what he has to do right now, but has to say one more thing before he can ever go on. As the blonde slowing place Ruby laying on the ground.

"Everyone…before I go…you should all know something…" Naruto began as he stood up, which anyone from the Ninja world, minus Lee (and Choji, when he is still in a hospital), which he knew about what he declared.

"I should've said this a while ago, but bowing a god is time like any other… You see, when you guys had entered through the portal to this world…there was no way for any of us of returning back home."

Hearing this had gave everyone back from the world of Shinobi mixed expressions, Kiba and Akamaru didn't knew about there is no way to get home, while Temari and Kankuro was too not knowing that portal has been closed for some time, before Itachi came in, and this all soon faded away when Naruto motioned his way to Ruby's body.

As soon as Naruto was near Ruby's body, he had taken her weapon, and set the scythe to be pointed upwards, before Naruto looked back at his friends one more time.

"I don't care at the moment if you guys hate me, but I want you to all know that I'm sorry." Naruto said to anyone for forgiveness for he did not tell them the truth about never going back.

"And Ruby…" Naruto began.

*Squish!*

To everyone's shock, Naruto had fell on top of the scythe, and his whole body leaking with blood, slid down the blade, until Naruto's face was right on top of Ruby, then place his hand on her cold cheeks.

"Ruby…I want you to know that if you can hear me, I loved you too." Naruto said as he motion his face over on top of Ruby's cold lips, and kissed her.

While this was going on Naruto's blood had been turning into the rapid mixture of jet black, and scarlet red lines all over again, and some of the blood he would normally use to heal his, or anyone else's injuries began to heal the wound in Ruby's body.

Still using her Byakugan, Hinata saw that the damage Ruby had on her body was healing up nicely, but the thing was she was already dead, and this did nothing, but preserved her body in a better condition for her future wake.

Naruto had slowly lifted his body of the scythe, and was already awakening 'the demon within' ability, and this took over his chest, half of his face, and parts around his arms. The most noticeable change this time around was he had his usual Faunus disguised ears, and tails in the same color markings to his current state.

As he stood in four legged, until with eyes closed, and within minute later, then his eyes snaps open, reveal to be his eyes were completely glowing crimson red. **(2)**

 **==Earlier==**

With Sun, Neptune, and the team FRHY (Fray) were heading straight to where the others fight Kimimaro, so they need to get there, until Team FRHY stopped their tracks, until felt a positive dark energy.

"What is it, guys?" Sun asked, with Neptune curious.

"Did you feel it?" Han asked.

"Yup, no doubt about it, it's the Former Nine-tail's Jinchuuriki." Roshi stated.

"I know…but lucky 7 did told me to find Big Nine is nearby." Fu said to the former Stone Ninjas.

"This feeling…its Naruto." Haku muttered.

"Okay, dudes, and dudette, this is getting freak out. What are you guys talking about?" Neptune questioned.

Without answering, as Haku called out. "I think I know what cause of it."

"What is it, Haku, tell us?"

"Naruto had lost someone precious to him…just like his teammate." Haku answered. "And we better hurry, they needed out help."

Which made Sun and Neptune tensed for what Haku's talking about, so without argue and questions asked, then they ran off, as soon as quickly as possible to get there.

 **==With Yugito==**

"Hmm?" The blond former kunoichi felt a intense energy.

"What's wrong, Friend Yugito?" Penny asked, as she and Yugito were on unknown location that no one where they had standing.

"I just felt…my brother's anger." Yugito replied.

"You mean Friend Naruto?" Penny stated, refer to the blond fox boy.

Getting a nod from Yugito, as she took out her scroll and call out of someone. "General, It's me… I need a permission to leave my duty… There is something I wanted to do to help a brotherly-bond of mine… Someone I encountered with… You know, one of beacon's rumored newest youngest students… I see…may I permission to leave to assist? Just a temporary, I'll tell her for sure… Thank you sir…What? My friends were… Oh… I see…"

As she hang up, then Penny spoke.

"What did General say?"

"He approved it, Then he said, I will assists them solo while Team SOKA (Sokka) haven't arrived yet, but you Penny are not allowed to go out there, again."

"Why?" Penny asked, complained.

Yugito sighs and replied. "You know how you shouldn't go out there like the time when you met Naruto and the others…" As she place her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Penny. You'll see them, soon."

With a sighs escape on Penny's mouth, sadly. "I know…go…and can you say 'hi' to them?"

Which made Yugito smiled and replied. "Sure…I will gave them regards."

 **==Meanwhile==**

Yang had began to getting tired, and was barely even putting a dent into Kimimaro with several of the bones on his body and back were cracks and broken parts, sure he had a little bit of blood on his lips, and some noticeable burn marks around his upper body, but other than that, he wasn't fazed one bit.

Before Yang could take another step forward, then she felt a furry hand was on her shoulder, and turned to see that it was Naruto in his pre-ultimate form. And with her eyes widen that notice his body is covered in dark red energy, and she look on her shoulder that his hand being touched, had demonic-like hand with sharp nails.

Which made Yang realized that was Naruto, noticing those red-eyes. "Naruto, what do you think you're doing, I'm trying to…"

 **"You're tired, Yang. And the moment you let your guard down, you'll end up like Ruby."** Naruto interrupted with a demonic tone, as Yang was about to rant.

 **"Now head back with the others, you deserve to be by your sisters side."**

Seeing no reason to argue, Yang had cooled down, and gave Naruto a nod as she ran back to the others. As Naruto in demon form, glaring at him with a burning eyes in rage. **(AN: I will use some techniques from Canon.)**

"You seem different than before. No matter, you'll die here along with everyone else." Kimimaro said as he reached behind his back, and did the unspeakable. With a grunt, and a mighty pull, Kimimaro had pulled out his spine, and began to use it as if it were a whip.

"Clematis Dance: **Vine**." Kimimaro declared.

With a single swing, Kimimaro had already wrapped Naruto up, and pulled tight enough to cause Naruto to bleed, but Kimimaro didn't stop there.

"And now… **Flower**."

He had stick out his free hand, and was covering it with so much bone that it looked like some sort of drill, and thrusted the whole thing to Naruto's body.

"And here I thought you would put up a better fight like you did earlier, but choosing me to kill like this makes no difference to me what so ever." Kimimaro said. As he attempted to pull out his drill hand, he soon realized that it was stuck, and began to see a real horror show.

The blood that Naruto was letting out was moving faster, and changed to the same mixture or red and black, and before long his new wounds from the whip had erupted into spikes, and the hole in his torso, and chest was grinding away at the bone drill.

As Kimimaro freed himself, Naruto had reach out one hand, and all the spots that had the markings lunged out, and began clawing at Kimimaro, and forcefully ripping out the bones that were being exposed.

Seeing Naruto's demonic eyes leering at him, and continue to slaughtered him.

The sight itself was painful to watch, and the pain it must be from receiving this can't be describe through words, but none of that mattered to Naruto at all, the only thing he cared about was personally ripping the heart right out of the bastards chest right in front of, and make him eat it down as it still beats.

In short Naruto could care less if he were to lose his humanity today.

 **==Beyond Elsewhere==**

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Kairi II (Extended) - Starts)**

Ruby Rose was officially dead just ten minutes ago, and regrets so many things at the moment, but if there was anything she regrets the most, she would say not being down there in the living world to tell Naruto to stop what he's doing, but she can't right now.

As of now where she's at, she's sitting in a white room, appeared to be a living room, with snowy-white curtains and everything, and also a white coffee table too, until a door out of nowhere appeared, and was opening.

 **(Author's Note: This is my own version, which I will made this for my own, instead Tobi-Yaza's. And also…part note: I don't owned the Creator of Remnant being a "Deity", which based on Reborn 123.)**

Out of the door came a most beautiful women, no older than her much older friends, but maybe much younger than the professors.

She had white hair like Weiss with lightest gold hair highlights, and with a pure white kimono. Her own facial expression was milky skin, and even lightest turquoise eyes, she never ever seen on anyone is so beautify, and she appeared to have a smile on his face.

"And that's enough of giving a good description as to what the I look like, if you please." She said out loud, being most polite way.

"Huh?" Ruby confused.

"Oh, my apologized, I was just, uh…well, it's not important right now anyways." The women said, as she took a seat on a sofa.

"Um, hi…" Ruby began, as beautiful women raise her hand for silenced.

"You don't had to tell me, you're curious about where you were, and who am I, am I right?" The most polite women asked with guessed in front of her.

Ruby nodded and replied. "That would actually be true. Hi, my name is…"

The women interrupted. "Ruby Rose. 15 years old, a young huntress-in-training, and more importantly you recently died, along with confessing to the boy you love just now."

Hearing that made the little redhead girl jump back a little, when she had describe everything about her perfectly, and was assuming that she was sort of a stalker, which she couldn't blame her, so she smirked a little, which ended up creeping her out a bit more.

And as for me? Guess you could say that.

"Now calm down, young lady, I'm not gonna hurt you." She told Ruby to calm down. "I'm actually here to help you, but let me answer your questions from earlier…"

With the women start talking again, then said. "To start by you're dead, and you're currently at a private waiting room to decide whether you do or not, you'll be in the land of afterlife, or in the depths of the underworld, and to be fairly honest with you… You and your friends are actually going there in the near future where I'll be waiting for you."

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me you're the devil?" Ruby asked her, which made the women shook her head for no.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite." She answered.

"Wait, are you telling me that you're a god?"

"I wouldn't actually say that, but in a way, yes, I am. My name is Kami." The named Kami said giving a smile.

"So you're Kami?" Ruby asked, getting a nod from her.

"Yes, I am the goddess and ruler of Heaven and Earth, like most other gods came to this realm…so…I had 2 acquaintance of mine will be here any minute. Anyways, let's begin where I originally had plan for you."

In an instant, a big glass right on the ground, and Ruby was just above her body, and began to run thoughts in her head.

"Miss Rose, since Naruto has a strong love for you, I decided to give you another chance, and because I can, even Shinigami did that had anyone sold their souls." She said with a smile.

"You mean the one sealed the Nine-tailed Fox inside Naruto?" Ruby asked, getting a nod from Kami. She did watched the memory about what happen for when he was born.

"That's right, and-Oh! They're here already."

"Who?" Ruby asked, until Kami was about answered, until the door opens again, to see a man with dark jet-black like Blake and Sasuke, with darkest black hakama with purple accents.

Along with the man, was a glowing orb besides him, as until the man first spoke. "Hello, Kami."

"Hello, Shinigami." Kami greeted back, which made Ruby's eyes widen for meeting the death god himself, as she notice a orb of light next to him, wondered why this one is important. Along with the goddess notice it. "I take it, that's 'him'?"

Getting a nod from death god, as he sat next to Kami, then looked at Ruby with a nervous look, as he raise his hand. "Calm down, child. I'm not gonna harm you or devour your soul…? Minato told me everything about you."

"Mr. Minato did?" Ruby asked, flinched for hearing the name of Naruto's father, getting a nod from Shinigami. Which she had forgotten that Minato was still in Shinigami's stomach, that means that all the Hokages like Hashirama and Tobirama, along with Hiruzen, the Third Hokage was there.

"That's right, young one. He regard to gave you a message that he said; 'you finally confessed Naruto, already? Finally, guess my luck never fails'."

Which made Ruby blushed a little, then turn her head away, as made Kami giggled along with Shinimagi chuckled.

"Calm yourself, Ms. Ruby. There's no need to be embarrassed. We know everything." Kami insisted, which made Ruby sighs embarrassed and replace with a chuckled nervously. So, as she and the death god decide to drop the gossip.

"Now…did you have any questions?" She begun to asked.

Which made Ruby tensed, then the redhead replied. "Yes…can you tell me about…um…what happen Naruto's world?"

With the question spoke out, as Kami explained. "Its been months since their retrieval team never return, since the portal closes."

"You mean where Kurama and Shukaku create?" Ruby asked, which told by Naruto about his beast, along with Gaara's. Even the fact was when Naruto trusted her not to tell anyone, buy only himself will tell them, which the portal is now closed, so anyone cannot go back home, forever.

"That's right…since the Hidden Leaf had the new Hokage to fix things." Kami replied. "And don't bother questions me about those 'fools'. With the new Hokage and the new law, which the fact he get rid of the problem solved, and even I gave a kick on a nuts on that old pervert."

Ruby winched a bit, which the fact, as she said to the goddess with guessed. "I take it, that's Naruto's godfather, right?"

"Yes, but his godmother as well." She nodded, which made Ruby shocked about a new information.

"Naruto's godmother? Then where did she had been?"

"Her past haunts her." Kami shrugged, answered to Ruby. "Just like losing your mother after all."

Which made Ruby silence about her mother, Summer. Of course, she did love her mother for all her life.

"And what about anyone who mistreated Naruto?" Ruby asked, with her eyes narrow for what Naruto's life was horrible.

"I got it covered." Shinigami stepped in. "Things went pretty well, even worst…I gave those fools in Hidden Leaf to became sterile for they cannot to have another children…considered…a punishment, completely secretly."

Which made Ruby flinched about the Death god's statement. "Did you…?"

"Nah, only those who treated Naruto, nicely…even if…" Shinigami was about say, then a scream came along with cries of suffering, then he continue. "And also had Kami went there to informed them about their ninja team were living there, if its temporary, for sure. Especially Naruto and Gaara."

"Jiraiya and Tsunade wanted them back, but I refused, before the villagers had mistreated Naruto for years." Kami said, that sounded disappointed. "So…I told the rest to gave them a punishment…Amaterasu and Susanoo will not gave them rain and sun, so they had heavy storm and intense sunny heat."

Which made Ruby chuckled nervously, which those gods were completely sadistic, then she said. "Ehehehe…Um…is it a bit…much?"

"They deserved it, but me on the hand gave them more punishment." Shinigami interjected. "Their families will shall ceased to be exist, even only ninja clans were your friends' clans, so I spared 5, even those people were arrogant, so I gave any of them the same punishment."

"Which the fact about when with the new Hokage along with her teammate, Jiraiya will cleanse the problem. Which that pleases me…so they don't deserved to be human." He explained. "But speaking of 'to be human', there is something else besides sterile them, I just gave those fools something when any of their children will born."

Which made Ruby nodded for the death god got the point, as she said. "Like…what?"

"Will any of them will be born as Faunus like Remnant." Shinigami declared. "And even just like Faunus who mistreated by humans…so I just mutated into Faunus in the Ninja World…but I can't do that in Remnant because 'he' didn't want me to scold his world."

"Why's that?" Ruby asked, questioning the death god.

As Kami interjected. "Because any of us cannot do that…anyway…there is someone would like to met you."

"Who?" Ruby asked, until a white orb of light spoke.

"Because, they refer to me, Ruby."

Which cause Ruby startled and turn to the same glowing orb of light that spokes in a male voice, then she said. "It was you?"

"Yes, I am but a soul for this one."

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, until she notice something familiar that she sounds, yet completely different at the same time.

As the orb of chuckle sound that she heard, and replied. "Well…I'll tell you…I am the creator of Remnant." **(1)**

Which made Ruby's eyes widen for she had forgotten the histories about a living Deity in this world. Turns out, she never met one before, well, except meeting the two gods on their comfortable sofa. Now she was about meeting the most powerful being, as the Primordial god of Remnant.

"You're…" Ruby was about to say, lift her finger, until a orb of light shines brighter, as it started that reveals to be a faceless humanoid figure, as Kami raise her hand that materialized a white chair, then take a seat to it.

"That's right…my name is Monty Oum…" A god of remnant introduce as Monty. Which seeing Ruby shaking like leaf for meeting the god of the world of remnant.

"L-Lord Monty! I-It's g-good-good to-to-t-to m-m-meet y-you." Ruby said nervously, as Kami wave her hand and materialized a glass of water right front of Ruby.

"Young one, please drink it, slowly." Kami insisted, which Ruby snatched the glass of water and chugged it up, then she calm down, she admitted about met a one of the creator himself. As Monty spoke.

"There no need to be nervous Ruby, but call me by first name, but its kinda makes me old, well, I'm old perhaps…and also I was voice of Ren."

Which made Ruby's eyes widen for more shocked about the god that sounded like Ren from the beginning.

"Really?" Ruby said, sounded seriously.

"Really, since I had a brother of mine will takeover him when my passing."

"Sure, I guess you're right…Monty." Ruby replied, it was weird for her to call the Creator of Remnant with his first name.

"Now anyway, which the fact about my last statement? Because, this is why had help me to people in Hidden Leaf will had Faunus there, with some 'adjustment mutations', which will be considered 'Freaks' when they're born, or…anyone will wake up, especially those kids who bully Naruto." Shinigami stated.

"Even I had inspired an anime I watch called 'Elfen Lied'." Monty said.

"Elfen…Lied?" Ruby confused.

"Its an anime, so don't the subject." Monty replied.

"That's the point if I had a better choice to use." Shinigami stated, then heard another scream.

"Okay, where did that scream came from?" Ruby asked.

"Hidden Leaf." The gods unison answered, which made Ruby silence for what she meant by that.

"Anyway…on to business…Ruby…you better to listen to me well…there is something is going to happen." Monty said, that sounded serious.

"What is it…Mr. Monty?" Ruby asked, which completely curious.

 **==Time Skipped==**

Ruby was stunned with disbelief about what the god of Remnant was talking about…there is a sudden disaster coming up in the future. Monty told her everything about this event were coming up.

"So, Ruby…you and Naruto will stop it no matter what…but…there is someone will stop it. While there are others will save Vale. But with everyone will help you to support…but as for now, me, Kami, and Shinigami had decide to bring you back to the land of the living."

"But what about my injuries?" Ruby asked, about during when Kimimaro had impaled her chest and heart that cuts the connection.

As until Kami spoke up and informed. "Don't worry, your boyfriend is already healed your body, and yes, what I say 'boyfriend', because he likes you, and you like him, and if neither of you guys go out after this, than I can, and will use a combine power to go, and ship you both."

Knowing what Ruby is up against, she came out honestly with the gods, and accepted that she and Naruto are truly an item together. And just before she decided to jump back into her body, and into the world of the living, then she speeds up, and gave Kami a hug for pulling such strings for her, then followed by Shinigami, she doesn't matter for she is a death god for Christ sake, and lastly the Creator too.

Then runs back to Kami with another hug, she was grateful for she wanted to go back to the land of the living for wanted to spend time with Naruto.

"Kami, Monty and Shinigami, thank you very much!" She said with a tear of joy running down her cheeked.

"Hey, we're on the side of heroes, since Mr. Monty will provide some support, and such it's what I do. But…"

Then with Shinigami interjected. "Before you go, I need you to know 2 things…"

Until Shinigami turned into a demonic ghostly figure with a tanto on his mouth, and said to her with a demonic tone. **"The first thing is; by the time, you come back to life, you'll have no memory of this, to avoid unnecessary controversy, loopholes, and complaints from my acquaintance's viewers in the near future. So yeah, this is a one-time thing for this event."**

As the death god continues. **"The Second thing is; that my acquaintance's reincarnate will run into you guys in the near future, he can handle himself. Along with the other one, who somehow is 'alternate's' reincarnated, so look out for him. Now, do not wanting to avoid anymore time, and writing space, good bye, and good luck."**

As Shinigami took his tanto on his mouth and licked its blade.

"May god speed, Ruby Rose." Kami blessed her, as she took out her staff, then raise it in the air as the flash of light glows.

Then Monty raises his hands up in the air, and said to Ruby. "Keep training, Ruby…you will be the best huntress in Remnant."

As the combine power of the deities, As Shinigami stabbed Ruby's chest, which she never felt pain, then Kami's staff engulfed with white light, which her body is glowing, then along with Monty had used his power to revived her that revived her, which made Ruby's body became brighter.

In an instant Ruby is fade away, and gone, that has brought her back to her body, and with the living before she could ask, or say anything else.

With a smile on their faces, but…replaced with a frowned, so…with Monty first left with a blinding flash of light that fades into nothing, along with Shinigami returns his realm, leaving Kami alone, and look at the screen and said.

"Now why are you all still reading this boring state, Ruby is return back to life to the land of living, and she's off to save her boyfriend, so read that instead."

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Kairi II (Extended) - Ended)**

With a 'tsk tsk', then she took out her cellphone and contact someone, and call. "Its me… Yes… we had her send back to the living… Are you sure…? I see… Guess you had your point… I will…Master."

As she hanged up, then stared at the scene, and then snapped her fingers. Then the screen went blank.

 **==Back in the living==**

With a single jolt, Ruby's eyes snaps open, then sat ups joltly, where she was laying at, and began gasping for air holding her chest where her heart was, and surprised everyone around, seeing her was alive.

Before long she took a gander at everyone, before they all tackled in to group hug her, and cry out her name in relief, and joy that she was alright, and alive.

"Ruby! Oh my god, I thought you were dead." Yang said with tears, and snot coming down her face,

"Sis…everyone…can't….breathe." Ruby gasped, seeing she still sore from the impale. As they broke out their group hug, and then Yang spoke again.

"Sorry, but how? Neji and Hinata confirmed you had no pulse, even with Naruto healing you up, so-"

Which made Ruby's eyes widen about the-no, 'her' blonde foxy knucklehead soon-to-be boyfriend. "Oh my god, where's Naruto?!"

Everyone simply turned their head in the direction Naruto was in, before they heard a large explosion, and to their surprise, Ruby had stood up in her feet, which her condition, she cannot rest to get here, as she grabbed her equipment (after switched her scythe into compact mode), and ran to the boy in pain.

 _'Naruto…hang on, I'm coming.'_

 **==Earlier==**

 **(FF7: Crisis Core OST – No Honor Remains - Starts)**

No matter what, Naruto had ripped the bones off of Kimimaro, and finally made his way to where he can't grow any more bones. With numerous of attacks of Naruto had gave Kimimaro to broke his defense. Which the leader of the Sound 5 had tried everything he was trying to overwhelmed him. But Naruto 'did' overwhelmed Kimimaro's level.

He uses multi-fire attacks like the Tailed Beast Barrage, which Kimimaro was completely disadvantage for that attack was very fast, since he wasn't able to dodge fast enough to avoid the projectile, until he fires a bone bullets at him which Naruto in a demon-state, creates a massive shockwave that stops his attack, then fires a beam with a tip of his tails, that cuts anything its path.

Then the demonic Naruto swipe his claws that creates a tornado which creates a massive damage, turns out, which Kimimaro was unlucky for that was so strong for him that cannot be dodged. Even Naruto was very faster then Ruby's speed semblance.

Now with his only means of protection gone, Naruto holding Kimimaro with his neck on the ground, then dig his claws into the man's chest, and whispered in his ear.

 **"This is for hurting everyone!"**

Naruto had already reach the point, where he can officially call himself a fully fledged Ninja, or Huntsmen. Because today, marks the day where he takes his first human life to be taken. Sure there was a part of him saying don't do it, because this wouldn't get Ruby back, then he thought of the time during his first mission in the 'Land of Waves'.

 _'This is nothing like what happened to Sasuke_.' He thought.

Before Naruto could twist the man's soon to be revealed chest, he felt someone's hands had wrapped around him, and began to hug him tenderly and heard a very familiar voice.

 **(FF7: Crisis Core OST – No Honor Remains - Fades)**

"Naruto, please stop! This isn't you."

Naruto had dropped the man, as he began to revert back to his original self, and turned to see 'right' in-front of him, was Ruby Rose, with the tear in her clothing because of the stab, and still with her cheery smile. Naruto was 100% certain that this was not an illusion.

"Ruby!? But how, I thought you died, and then you told me that you loved me, and that I loved you-I mean! I-" Naruto was instantly cut off when Ruby lowered her head, before touching his whisker cheeks, and kiss the blonde right in front of him, and not any sooner, Naruto began to kiss back as well, he stood up, seeing he is taller then her. With the redhead wrapped her arms on his neck, then the blonde boy, wrapped his arms on her waist.

It was a sight to see, everyone couldn't help but be in awe, even Hinata who would do anything with Naruto, was moved by scene in front of them. In sort it would be like watching or reading that scene/chapter were the kiss between the 2 lovers looked so romantic.

Soon after they broke from the kiss, and Naruto reset his sights on Kimimaro, with his eyes narrow at him, then he needs to end this madness. Until Ruby notice it, but to interjected.

"Naruto, wait! You don't have to kill him for me anymore." Ruby insisted.

"I'm not killing him for out of rage, I'm killing him because it needs to be done." Naruto begun his explained, then declared. "We can't let him go, and especially not like this, so I'm giving him mercy, and to end this Orochimaru business once, and for all."

Now Naruto had time to took it out, and then he began to walk away from Ruby, and move the side of his haori coat, and took out a new weapon in hidden which made Ruby see it for she never seen such a weapon when Naruto had, but appears to be he took out, the 'Blade of Kurama', and stared down a beaten and nearly breathing Kimimaro.

"I don't understand why you would listen to such an evil man. Your friends decided to start all over, but now, they're dead. So I'll be doing you a favor, and end your suffering." Naruto said as he lifted his right hand, with his dagger ready.

 **==Back in the World of Shinobi==**

Orochimaru was beginning to worried and concerned, and even more importantly he lost 4, of his 5 top elite ninja(s), and Kimimaro's was flickering wildly like he's on the brink of death.

Just like Hiruzen Sarutobi? Orochimaru too, had a crystal ball, and saw that Naruto was ready to kill Kimimaro. In a fit of rage he screamed like a mad man, and forced the impossible back in the world of Remnant.

 **==Back in the World of Remnant==**

Naruto was about to plunge the blade into Kimimaro's chest, until purple flames encircled his chest, and forced enough power to push back Naruto and Ruby.

Everyone saw what happen, and began to make haste as to see if their friends are alright, but as they approach, most of the Shinobi began to stood in their tracks. Waking up, and rubbing their heads, Naruto went wide eye, and saw a sight that should be labeled as the horror show of the year award.

 **(Naruto OST – Orochimaru's theme - Starts)**

Right in front of him stood, was the snake pedophile himself, in all of sick minded glory Orochimaru.

"No way, how the hell did you get here?" Naruto said seeing him around, as he and Ruby began crawling back in retreat.

"Lord Orochimaru, please forgive us, we tried our best, sir." Kimimaro said weakly.

Orochimaru turned his attention at Kimimaro, and kneeled down to his eye level.

"Fear not, you did well today, so I'll do something to get rid of that pain of yours." Orochimaru said calmly.

"Lord Orochimaru, you're too generous-*squish!*-AAAAHHHHHGGGHK!"

To everyone's horror, they saw that Orochimaru had spit out his sword, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, and stabbed Kimimaro in the throat, and watched as he choked on his own blood. Soon after Yang had made her way to pull Naruto and Ruby to safety, and everyone around began to take their stance.

"What the hell is wrong with him, he seriously killed his best man!" Weiss said in a shock manner, while in her fencing stance.

"That's Orochimaru for you, the bastard will do anything to get his hands on little boys. He did used anyone else as tools just like Haku…in this time…I had settle scores with him." Naruto said as he gritted his teeth, as he gripped his blade.

"It won't help if you intend to fight him like that, here." Gaara said as he passed back Naruto's weapon; Mandarin Cyclone. But he notice a blade on his hand. "And where did you get that?"

Naruto responded, then extended his staff, as he dual wielded with a bo and a dagger and explained. "Its been hidden sometimes, so I had to wait to use it for now…this time… I'll tell you later, when its over."

Getting a nod from Gaara, but that explanation has to wait, after the fight is over. Then as the group will facing the Orochimaru right in front of them.

"Do you all honestly think you can challenge me, a great Sannin, and hope you can have a chance of winning." Orochimaru taunted.

"Even the smallest bit of hope is enough to save the world." Blake stated.

Orochimaru went back, and ripped his sword out of Kimimaro's dead body, and got into his battle stance, and was ready to fight.

"Tell me, are you the real Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, before he stepped forward.

"Ah, the boy I was looking for." Orochimaru said causing a chill to run down everyone's spine.

"To answer your question, is yes and no." The snake sannin replied, stated, then explained. "You see, I am an exact clone of the original Orochimaru, so whenever you fought my henchmen stating that they'll live on with me. As I with them is partly true, for you see, they can live with me, if I takeover their bodies, otherwise for the most part, anyone who I gave my mark to truly has a piece of me, incase if I were to say I died in battle."

"So what you're saying is, it wouldn't matter if we killed you here, but as long as someone has your mark, then you can always come back to life." Shikamaru said in layman's term.

"Precisely." Orochimaru answered.

 **(Naruto OST – Orochimaru's theme - Faded)**

Knowing the information he needed, Naruto definitely was going to have to remove that curse mark for good on Sasuke. So he looked right next to Ruby, and gave her a nod to follow his lead.

With respond by Ruby for prepared for anything.

Once again today, Naruto began to diagonally rotate Mandarin Cyclone, and launched his rings at Orochimaru.

Luckily for him, Orochimaru was completely unaware that there were different rules as to when it comes to using abilities in the world of Remnant and Ninja.

So it amused him as he stood there like a complete jackass, and tried to use that wind blowing technique was the 'Wind-style: Great Breakthrough' that he used to attack Naruto's team in the forest of death, and was suffered from the explosion of 3 detonating rings.

The explosion was enough to destroy his sword, and blew up the lower half of his body, and just for safe measure, Ruby had made her way, to double jump, with blade of her scythe around Orochimaru's neck, and executioner-style kill him, as she fire a shot to make a perfect clean cut.

For obvious safety measures, Neji and Sasuke used their own individual eye abilities, along with Kiba and Akamaru sniffed him out, and confirmed that the man was officially dead.

"I figured it'd be easier when we'd killed him, since he doesn't have high access to chakra or aura." Shikamauru comment, while rubbing his ear, then he blow it out, after rubbing it, then he asked. "But doesn't anyone feel like this was kinda anticlimactic?"

"Dido." Shino said, being logical.

Everyone then turned to see that Naruto and Ruby were a little quiet, which was creeping them out. Seeing things went well, after killing a clone of Orochimaru. But with Yang approached them.

"Hey sis, Naruto, are you two alright?" Yang asked.

"We'll be fine, it's just that today we both officially killed someone today for the greater good." Ruby answered, monotonally.

"Yeah, no matter what, it still doesn't feel right, but unfortunately, it can't stop there." Naruto answered as he made his way to Sasuke.

To everyone's surprise, Naruto had taken Mandarin Cyclone, and wracked Sasuke on the head, and had completely KO'd his friend.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?!" Shikamaru demanded. As he creates a two shadow clones, then with the clones lift him to sat up, as the original had prepared to get rid of the Curse Seal of Heavens.

"There is something I needed to do for a while now." Naruto said as he placed his hand over Sasuke's curse mark.

 **==In Orochimaru's world==**

Once again Naruto was in the same place he was before that had purple fog as far as the eye can see, and was ready this time around to fight Orochimaru once more.

"Orochimaru! Get the fuck out here, and fight me you snake bastard!" Naruto yelled, calling out the remains of Orochimaru's clone on the seal.

"You dare to fight me, after the last time, and even more so when you killed me already." Orochimaru sneered, as he revealed himself.

Naruto had place his hand on the gripped of his dagger and said. "I'm gonna do it again, right now. But I'm gonna give you a choice. I'll kill you in your world, or you pop your ass out of here, and I'll kill you in the live-*cough!*"

Once again like the last time, the atmosphere got so think that it was killing him like before, and Orochimaru began to make his way at Naruto again.

"You should've let well enough alone." Orochimaru said as he took his sword, and stab Naruto through the stomach. But just like Naruto, he to forgot about Naruto's many abilities, so it surprised him off guard when he was binded by the blonde in front of him.

 **(Sword Art Online OST Vol.1 – Swordland - Starts)**

Not wanting to waste time, Naruto had formed chakra hands, and began to make 2 Rasengans, and slammed them at Orochimaru sending him skyward. Knowing that would be enough, Naruto prepared 2 more, seeing there is the Raijin seals on his stomach, and then disappeared with a yellow flash.

Causes Orochimaru's eyes widen for seeing the blond warped in that statement for he had recognized that jutsu. _'That looks like…'_

As he was about finished his sentense, then Naruto appeared and slam the rasengan at Orochimaru once more.

Naruto kept doing this until he reached an invisible wall in the sky, and he recalled his new jutsu was based on the original size of Rasengan. So…he will use the large version of it, but its called…

" **Great Ball Rasengan!** " Naruto creates a basketball-size Rasengan then finally slamming Orochimaru through the shattering sky.

 **==In the real world==**

With Sasuke had went wide eye with pain, and saw Naruto was pressing him down, so he did the logical thing, and punched Naruto right off of him.

Then Sasuke kneeled in pain, and felt the curse mark burning like the first time he received it, but to everyone's surprise, Orochimaru popped out, and looked in a very terrible shape.

After Orochimaru arrived, Sasuke decided to pass out from the pain, and Naruto picked himself up, and took out a his blade of Kurama as he made his way into Orochimaru.

As Naruto stared at the blade, then he planning to gave a nicknamed or alternate name, then he declared. "Guess I haven't able kill that bone head when that snake freak #1 came out…" He refer to Kimimaro. "Having the 'Blade of Kurama' able a cool name…I will gave you an alternate name…as… The Kuramasaiga (Nine lama Crushing Fang)." **(3)**

With blade is started to hum, then engulfed with a glowing orange linings, now…he is prepared to finished the score he settled. Until Orochimaru was his deathful fate.

"Wait… please I beg of you, I'll stop going after Sasuke if you let me go." Orochimaru offered, as he was sticking his hand up in defense, seeing Naruto's gaze never left his sight.

"Normally I wouldn't dare to bother on someone who is seriously weaker than me, but if I gave you chance, who's to say that you wouldn't go around, and gain knowledge in this world, and hurt other people here." Naruto stated for what he meant what Orochimaru cannot live, because of he will had to do.

Which he cannot let Orochimaru live, because if he will learned everything in this world of Remnant, then reestablished his own new Sound Village and Sound Five, and even new experiments on human, or Faunus, or Grimm alike to do so. If possible to joined forces with a White Fang, and even he will kidnapped children like back in Hidden Leaf for making experiments.

As Orochimaru began to struggle to escape, Naruto had pounced on top of him with both knees on his hands, then raised his new-formed sword is still in his hands.

"Please… don't!" Orochimaru quivered, pleading.

"I'm gonna do what you did to Kimimaro just now, but this time…" Naruto said as he lifted both hands holding the sword. "Not to mention…you on the other hand works for a certain warhawk who wanted mindless monsters!"

Which made Orochimaru's eyes widen for Naruto spoke refer to Danzo, who he is work for him, during when he wasn't selected to be a new Fourth Hokage, when Minato had chosen.

"H…how did you…"

"Old man Sarutobi told me everything." Naruto responded, which made the white snake's eyes widen for him about learning about his allegiance to Danzo. But how did he learned about something like that.

"But you maybe a clone, and now…you die!"

"Please don-aaaaaarrrghhh!" Orochimaru screamed, as he was being stabbed in the heart repeatedly.

While Naruto spoke up with each stab, then said. "Don't… Ever… Come… Back!"

*KA-THUNK!*

 **(Sword Art Online OST Vol.1 – Swordland - Ended)**

 **==In the World of Ninja==**

Not only did he felt the clone of himself that Kimimaro had died, but he lost any connection to Sasuke. And he knew damn well the clone is in Sasuke within is also dead, so Orochimaru stood up, and in a fit of rage smashed his crystal ball.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Orochimaru yelled, as his voice was being echoed throughout of his current safe house.

 **==Back with Everyone==**

Naruto had finally got up, and didn't need to confirm that today he had killed Orochimaru not once, but twice in one day, and can feel that something inside of him will change for the rest of his life.

As Naruto twirled his dagger, Kuramasaiga unto its sheath on his back. Then with a sighed in relief for that's over.

But then he turned around to see that his friends were standing there, waiting to see what he'll do next, and saw that Sasuke had finally got up, and proceeded to do the one thing to confirm that everyone still has Naruto.

As Naruto smiled, then he made his way to his friends, and everyone else began to smile knowing that they're alive (minus Choji, due of the three colored pill's effects, but he still had time), and made it with no one dying, and that one of the biggest threats they'll ever face, was finally out of their lives.

Once again, Naruto saw Ruby with a blank face, so he decided to make her smile, by going in for a kiss. Of course, this time around everyone began to tease, or whistle, but hey at least Naruto finally got Ruby smiling again.

"So, are we officially boyfriend-girlfriend?" Naruto asked, only to receive a quick peck on the cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" Ruby asked, replied for her official boyfriend.

"It sure does."

To no one's surprise, Naruto's stomach began to growl, causing a chain of stomach growls all around.

"Anyone up for noodles or ramen?" Naruto asked.

"We are." A familiar voice said from behind.

To everyone's surprise, it was Sun, and someone they could assume knows Sun.

"Hey Sun, who's your friend?" Naruto asked, pointed at the blue-haired man.

"Guys meet my buddy, Neptune." Sun said.

"Sup." Neptune answered, with a shiny teeth emits in his white teeth. Which causes Lee roar for someone had a good 'flames of youth' part.

"Hey!" Another familiar voice, which made Naruto, Blake, and Sun had recognized it, which turn to see Yugito rushing in.

"Hey, Yugito! You just missed all the fun." Naruto exclaimed which made Yugito sighed disappointed.

"Well…I guess I was glad you everyone is all right." The blond former Cloud Kunoichi stated.

"Don't forget one of our own is on the hospital." Velvet added. "He had suffered from the poison. SO will be needed be cure."

"Hey, specking of cure, before we go and while having this conversation. Mind fixing us up, some of us are badly injured here." Sasuke said seeing anyone got a heavy concussion.

"Don't worry, guys. We brought some other buddies." Sun said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"That would be us, Naruto. Its been some time."

Which made Naruto's eyes widen for he had recognized that voice, along with Sasuke, as the boys turn to see team FRHY, as seeing them, but one of them is Haku within the group.

"Haku!?" Naruto exclaimed, which made team RWBY and JNPR was tensed for hearing Haku's name, which seeing him that he look like girl, but a boy of course. Just like the story for being told.

"Wait! This is the same Haku?" Weiss stated, along with Blake who she is holding her.

"Yeah, but how? He died." Naruto thought for Haku had died, being impaled by the Lightning Blade of Kakashi in the Land of Waves.

"I'll tell you later, Naruto. You got some serious injuries during the fight." Haku replied. With anyone of Team FRHY had taking anyone; Fu is taking Shino, while Han carries Kiba and Akamaru.

"He's right…" Roshi agreed, stepped in, carrying Ren. "But your conditions were badly, guess going to the hospital for sure."

"Oh yeah, sure. Gaara, do your thing." Naruto ordered.

 **(Sword Art Online Music Ending 2: Overfly - Start – Music Instruments - 0:00 - 0:15)**

Shortly after everyone was healed, with Choji got cured because the advance technology had mange to cure him, so until Lee or anyone tell him about the portal came here is closed at the time, which disappoints him for anyone cannot go back, well…excepts for he misses his BBQ too, but considered a bad news.

And the good news, Naruto and Ruby were officially couple, Choji was shocked in surprised for his friend were dating. Then next is, team FRHY? Until Naruto and Sasuke questions how he was alive, but the answer is, he is reincarnate by Shinigami.

Naruto had understanding about this statement. So better yet, with a more shocking news, he is a new wielder of the chakra of the Three-tailed Turtle, since the previous one cannot reborn, since he will be reborn in Remnant for his new life.

Along with the rest of them, before introduce them each other, Roshi and Han told them about their lives, includes Fu. Which of course until the message from the Death god that wanted for the a new start into the another world in Remnant. Even they're from each of their respectful village.

«Takaku takaku kono te wo nobashite. Kitto kitto tte mou ichido negau kara…»

 **(Cue Music Instruments – 0:29-0:30 - 0:43)**

Naruto and Sasuke was shocked about Fu was from Hidden Waterfall, until Naruto questioned her about how was the leader of her village, Shibuki is doing right now.

Which shocks the carrier of the 7-tailed that they know him, (of course, the most the funny about on the story that they told team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY about Naruto stepped on a shit, lol does it). **(4)**

Which of course that was funny at the time, never thought Naruto's predicament.

As Naruto told his fellow former Jinchuurikis includes Haku, entered the mindscape, and also transfers a new abilities for reawakening their new potential. Even the fact the group of the Hidden Leaf and 3 people from Hidden Sand were making their new start there. So, with the bijus that been sealed within any of them, gave any of them weapons and new abilities to learned.

So then, they called their senseis and teachers as to what the hell happen, as they had made their way to eating some victory ramen.

With Naruto and Ruby's case; as the blond knuckleheaded fox and the red-haired scythe wielder holding hands together, seeing each other of how they're officially.

 **(Story Ended -** **Ending Song starts** **)**

* * *

«Tomedonai omoi wa nichijou ni nomarete»  
«Yurameki nagara mata katachi wo kaete itta»

«Ima sara mou osoi kana? henji no nai jimonjitou»

«Subete wa sou jibun shidai owari mo hajimari mo»

«Takaku takaku kono te wo nobashite»  
«Yasashii hikari wo mezashite habataku yo»  
«Kokoro ni tomoshita jounetsu wo daite»

«Kitto kitto tte»

«Nando mo negau kara»

 **(Song Ended)**

* * *

~~~~~~~~MMMMMMM~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~  
~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~  
~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~  
~MMM~~~~~~~~~~~MM~~~MM~M~M~M  
M~M~M~~~~~~~~~M~~M~~M~M~~~M~  
M~M~M~~~~~~~~~M~~M~~M~M~~~M~  
~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~  
~~M~~~~~~M~~M~~M~M~~M~~~~~~~  
~~~M~~~~~M~~M~M~M~MM~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~M~~~~MM~~M~MMM~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~MMMMMMM~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **(Copy this, and you'll find out what I did)**

* * *

 **(Extra Scene – After Story Ended)**

After the final fight with Orochimaru-clones (two perhaps), and Kimimaro, the last of Sound 5. Which unknown to them, five figures were standing on the top of the building were witnessed the fight; two of them wearing cloaks or coats; two had white coat with red lines, and wearing hoods, one is also had a hooded too, but different style, and 2 were didn't wore any of them.

As the fact, they avoiding surveillance cameras around Vale without been scene suspicious and without detection, while Ozpin did most the part.

"Seems that knucklehead had manage to defeat the clones of Orochimaru." A first man (#1) spoke, standing on the center of the group.

"I know, my love. Seems he had a long way to go to control his powers." A female (#1) said, standing besides him on the left.

"I agreed with my best friend for this one…but this guys were pretty tough…but they still freshman." Another women (#2) statement, standing next to the man on the right.

"And their still a genin too…but their level is chunin or jonin level." Women #1 added.

"They are strong…seems they had a long way to go." Another familiar women besides them that next to the same women in the left. This women, which seems familiar, who somehow appeared wearing a red samurai armor-like dress with a sheathed katana, then wore a mask then a feathers-like waist cape on the side, unlike Yang's.

"Not to mention Summer's daughter…seems she grow up so fast. Just like her mother, she really loves that boy too." She said, she appeared be her hair is jet-black. Reminded the time when her lover Taiyang had being lay eyes by Summer.

Then the another male besides the first male, he wore a an hooded trench coat with a eagle beak (think the Jacob's Assassin Uniform from Assassin's Creed, search in google), was standing next to the same women in the right.

The man next to the raven-haired women and said in common. "Even its possible for Naruto can still need more time to control it, but he did manage it…instead this one…but…as for the other one, that wasn't happen when young Uchiha had company her."

Then the same women standing besides the same man. "I know…but it doesn't matter…right now…I use to crush on him…but its in the past now…I had already found someone who had close to me."

"Thank you, my love." The man appreciated her, for being her love-life.

The women giggled, and replied. "I know…and to be the fact I wanted to trained her. Well…its too late."

Which a moment in silence…then a spoke broke out.

"…So…how long you're going to confront your daughter?" A man asked.

"I needed more time…but I know, I had do." A women replied with a sighed.

"He's right, you still cannot keep hiding from Yang if you can face her." Another women said.

"I know…I'm not ready to face her." The same women said.

"Did you forgot Taiyang? Did you know how he was so depressed for you to leave Patch?" A man said.

"I had Qrow will gave me details how Yang and Taiyang was doing…not to mentioned Ruby, Summer's daughter…but they're on Beacon."

"…Raven…you still 'need' to confront 'her'." A same women said, to the women was Raven Branwan.

"They're right, Raven. You cannot neglected for long enough if your daughter still searching for you…did you know how long its been?" Another women said.

With Raven was sighed about for what any of them said, as she replied. "Alright…I will confront Yang, later…when the time comes…"

"Good…so be sure you better tell her the truth." A man said.

"What about you? Are you going to confront the alternate selves of you and your wife?" Raven question 'them'. "Not to mention, your wife's alternate self had fond a boy was a ducktail hair. Last I'd heard from, she on Signal."

"You mean, Sasuke, right?"

"Yes, that's his name. I heard he is dating a counterpart of you." She said.

"I see…seems things went never does it." Said the same women Raven talking to.

"If possible for fact…" Another man sides him which he lower his hood, appeared to be black hair, brown eyes. "I will have my team will compete this festival…what about you two…Naruto, Sakura?"

Which two of them gazed at Raven, under their hoods, as they lower it down and had their faces reveal to be the older Naruto and Sakura. Both of them were about same age as Raven, they're looked appeared to be powerful.

Naruto had the same exact copy of the younger version, sapphire blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks were exact match. His hairstyle is wild that look just like his father, even his most trusted forehead protector is long black bandanna with a symbol of the Leaf.

And Sakura is on the other hand, she is the same is the alternate one, but short-haired is now shoulder-length and perfect emerald green eyes and her headband is red with a same logo as the older Naruto, which she is the most beautiful women around. And also the most important part, she had a purple diamond shape on her forehead.

As for their outfit, they remain hidden within their cloaks, they're white with two red lines at the bottom. **(AN: Remember the Second Sasuke Retrieval Arc in Shippuden. So they been wearing Winter Coats.)**

"I maybe faced tougher opponents…but everything in our power to protect Vale from sudden Destruction." The Older Naruto claimed.

"And as matter the fact…since they cannot access their chakra, because this influence when arriving this world." Older Sakura said. "but me and husband, on other hand…we had did access chakra."

"And also…" Older Naruto was about say, then turn to the same women with Raven. "What are you going to do…Shiru? Is your team ready to commit?"

Without a doubt, seems to be it was about same age as older Yang and the others (minus Ruby), she look shy, but look serious in battle, but outfit is it's an alternate version of Blake's, black half top with a fishnet design that covers one shoulder, black elbow sleeve, fingerless gloves one black long and other short fishnet one, black short shorts with a sash belt that matches her hair, fishnet stockings, black ninja heels, and a black collar.

"Team SABR (Sabre) is ready for combat, sensei." The girl replied was named Shiru, or rather, her named was Shiruba Kage. **(5)**

With a foxy grin on Older Naruto's face and replied. "That's the spirit, we will proceed as we know it."

"Don't forget about Cinder's group…no matter for the fact we tried, since our intelligence you got received about a current Fall Maiden had took her powers. But, I had my Spectre will keep on eye on Roman." The same man besides Naruto had said.

"You're right, Jing…but this fight is only begun." Older Naruto replied.

The man was revealed to be Jing, then he replied. "We better get going…before many suspicious will be arrived."

"Right/Sure."

As with that, they disappeared with a variant body-flickers; burst of wind, sakura petals, shadow, warped away in their existence.

 **==At the Unknown Location – Late Night==**

With Roman walked into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior, hearing crickets during the night. He went over to a table and placed a case of mysterious contents, sighing heavily in tiredness. But since he had something common in mind…

After the fight on the docks, seems more strangest people came in with those mysterious abilities came from the blond women that unlike Naruto along with a orange-haired girl wearing green, black, and white outfit, which it similar ability as the blond fox boy, but now a cat girl like Blake. Even a group of White Fang Members were completely overwhelm by a orange-haired girl and the same women.

Which the fact, about the Itachi's case. Heard a rumor about a first human being adopted by a Faunus Family. Even learned more about his eyes, since he had a little brother from the reports. Not to mention, a siege was going on in Vale, which stated the fact about his acquaintance, Junior, that he had somehow, recruited new bodyguards besides his twins.

Even the siege on Vale was completely destruction, until a group of kids from Beacon had stopped them. As one of Junior's henchman had told him everything, during the fight, all of Junior's bodyguards were defeated. Until a man had ability to create bones as weapons is now defeated too, stated that that was their original leader.

Even the henchman of Junior told Roman about Junior and the twins were on the safe house, waiting for the right time when its over. So some say that he will retook his bar and fraction again, since he will losing most of the strongest 4 people he had.

The fact about those rumors of four, were powerful that increases the reputation of Junior's fraction, which the group of four strongest individuals. If he had them being hired or encountered them, none of that would be so unfair for having a strongest group, but it devil's luck, no one can underestimated that luck.

Turns out…which when adapted a word 'troublesome' from one of Beacon's students who says that. Which he wanted more valuable information about their skills and power that useful for him to manage to overwhelm 'her' that sending large group of White Fang Members.

"How very disappointing, Roman." A mysterious deep voice said. Roman turned around suddenly as he looked in the direction of the source of the voice.

"Whoa! Hehe… I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon…" Roman said, chuckled nervously for them arrived expecting, a mysterious black haired woman with glowing yellow-orange eyes appeared.

"I was expecting...more from you." The mysterious women said, her clear and innocent sounding voice hinted in malice. Which made Roman nervously laughed, before getting serious.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman countered and defended, causing the mystery women to chuckle darkly.

"And you will continue to do so." She said, as she summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, behind her was two less shadowy figures of a purple-haired man and a mint-haired, tanned woman, then her eyes glowing gold.

"We have 'big' plans for you, Roman. All we ask is…a little cooperation." She said, with a small evil smile.

 **(Extra Scene Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 25…

Well…that's that…the final part of the Civil War of Vale, and now Kimimaro is dead, and two clones of Orochimaru. Since its already done, for some REAL problems had solved to check some storylines, hope you (all) like what I had left any of you. And I hope you guys enjoyed it that I will made an appearance, and also the other one. But I had three companions will be appeared.

Not to mention…I had Naruto took out his Blade of Kurama, which will alters the name or nickname as Kuramasaiga. Before he named his weapon.

~~~M~~~

The god's acquaintance is me? Because I had a reason, because usually the guy, or girl behind a franchise series whether it be to a novel, video game, or even a show is considered to be the god to the characters, because they're in the right, and power to do what they want, but until then I'll be seeing you guys in 2 weeks. Ta-ta, and please review.

~~~M~~~

This is recent as of today posting night, I decided to do the next chapter doing half of Naruto's (early/Late) b-day, and the introduction to another OC along with Tobi-Yaza's OC, so I will gave a nickname for sure, and the short return of Naruto's family, since November is pretty far ahead to take a visit of my father's grave along with my grandfather and uncle.

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday.

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Which aware for just like in a Canon about Naruto's Rasenshuriken training. As which Kakashi teaches its full potential of Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones). Just like Epsilon is memory of Alpha on Red vs. Blue. Since Delta is Logic and gave Church or Alpha the hint is "Memory is the Key",

 **(2).** Based the fact Inuyasha's Yokai Form, along with Sesshomaru. If possible if I can use the same way as the full-blooded demon Sesshomaru's dog demon form.

Naruto's full demon form will be a giant fox like Kurama does, if possible like Seshomaru. Which I do finished watching Inuyasha for some time…*sighed* I do love romantic reunion with him and Kagome.

Pre-ultimate Form – Demonic Yokai Form

Full-Ultimate Form – Giant Nine-tailed Fox Form

 **(3).** A perfect nicknamed for Kurama no Yaiba or Blade of Kurama. Which I had decide to had another reference of Inuyasha. Which similar to the Kusanagi no Tsurugi and Murakumo no Tsurugi.

 **(4).** This is based from the OVA episode of Naruto, Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village.

 **(5).** The new OC created by topaz3. And the team named was based on Sasuke reborn in Remnant, but the FIRST SABR.

Massage: Here as I requested, topaz3. Since I decide to had her the same age as (R)WBY and JNPR.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

Noted: Forgotten about this requirement, so its fine.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team Standby ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Name Standby** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

[New Jutsu/Ability]

01\. Striking Snake Onslaught – Asin's technique from Grand Chase.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** A White Spear from 10,000 B.C. Which I review its details about the White Spear that had two parts; one is a normal spear which made from the bones of rare animal. And the is a sheathed and also a weapon. If possible if you watch the clips about (6/10).

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Now the Civil War is over, this story is quite impressive…as for the fact…you could say that… The fact was that when I will working the new chapters were stated from Season 2 of RWBY.

4/16/2016/11:22am - But…as the fact for the news that…I will taking a short break for writing 'Shinobi Team of Renmant: SSGN (Signal)'. I had some stories to work on, because of I haven't continue with rest of it. So don't worry, I will continue to working on, as soon as possible. It will take me a week to get it to continue. I had received a message one about to continue my work.

I will updated the new chapters by a week or two, considered temporary for while. And feel free to re-read it anything. And any of you will review them.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Naruto's Birthday and the Day of the Dead'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/11/2016/2:21am

 **Finished** : 4/15/2016/2:41am – **Edit:** 4/19/2016/3:44pm

 **Published:** 4/20/2016/12:12am


	26. A: Naruto's BDAY & Day of the Dead

**Chapter 26:** Naruto's Birthday and Day of the Dead; the Short Return of Parents.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now…the Sound 5's fraction is now gone, includes Orochimaru's clones were dead. With the City of Vale is saved and the heroes were grateful for keeping peace of this world safe from harm.

With everything is settled, with a certain blond fox had a big day coming up…there is a new hero in town…in does the fact that with a group of his, along with an companion.

And even made a festival involves visit from the land of the afterlife.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Kakashi x Winter], [Sun x Ino], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

Noted: Forgive me about Yugito's friends, I will had it in the next season about 'Best Day Ever', just like when Sun had Neptune to met up with team RWBY and JNPR.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

As for now…this is the 26th chapter of this story…

4/17/2016/6:14am – Now…I will had the OC will made an appearance, since during the last chapter, when Topaz3 had gave me a new OC for this story. Since Shiru will be on Older Naruto's group, just like Ozpin's Group.

The Naruto and Sakura Duo are my most favorite shipping pair, which I had completely disappointed on Kishimoto, SERIOUSLY! Which I will had that idea…so like I said, I will had my OC made an appearance, which I had some my outfit, weapons, skills, and even most powerful semblance.

Which my OC is based on Sapphire Orchid's in 'Dragon's Gem' story, which the shipping is Ruby and Sapphire? Because that story is a 'Naruto neglected by parents'. Which I cannot blame them because they neglected Naruto, but blame that stupid, old bones, war hawk, Danzo. I REALLY hate that character when comes being a War Monger.

Oh, that reminds me…Naruto and Ruby were now officially couple, since with their confession. Guess you could say…things went pretty well…so I will started my own version of 'Lemon', which its not yet. Considering a 'heads-up', so this will be completely interesting…but…I will REFUSE to add Hinata in my list for Naruto.

Anyway…which I will inspired some lines of mine in my most favorite old animes…but…I know some of them will (re-)watch some of feel free to watch that…

For now…this is prelude of Season 2 of this story will coming up…

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Topaz3 –** I make Shiru will be part of the Alternate versions of Naruto and Sakura.

 **Message to Tobi-Yaza:** I will recreate your characters if its okay.

* * *

On this chapter? I know November 1st, in All-Saints Day is a bit early for sudden event. After all…which an best author that create a rare NaruSaku Stories that I had read, it was Tiberwolfe? He create a chapter for a an early Christmas. Which until Deadpool to gave a Christmas High-Five.

4/18/2016/9:38am – As for the OCs that I had create? I had create names of my OCs for sometimes when I was back on School. Which I had many information regard 'my' Organization, and individual skills. After all, based the fact from Diablo and depends which game were from.

4/26/2016/4:53pm – During I had read the latest chapter, one of the stories? The announcement about the New Season of RedvsBlue is coming up this year. Can't wait for sure what had happen to the Blood Clutch Crew made a stand after Epsilon-Church was gone? Along with the RWBY: Chibi is coming up til two weeks until new month in May.

Before this story starts? I had another SPECIAL opening music of my most favorite anime at the time…and also I had improved its lyrics by adding a music note symbol.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail"]

* * *

 **(D.C. Da Capo Opening 1: Sakura Saku Mirai Koi Yume (1:29) – Starts in 3…2…1…GO!)**

~Sakura saku mirai koi yume…~

 **(Music Instruments - 0:06 – 0:13)**

~Sora ga aoi yo ne… kimi ga hohoenda…~  
~Nanigenai hitokoto wa… kokoro tsunaideku…~

~Hakikake no kutsu de… aketa tobira no mukou…~  
~Kimi ni kasanaru… keshiki boku wa tokimeita…~

 **(Music Instruments – 0:44 – 0:46)**

~Sakura saku mirai koi yume… takamaru kodou osaezu ni…~  
~Futari de… kanjiru kisetsu o koete yuku…~

~Kakegae no nai shunkan to deai ga tsukuru sutoorii~  
~Maichiru sakura ni negai o komete~

~Ayunde iku~  
~Hana wa hiraku~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **(Sword Art Online OST 3 – Everyday Life (Extended) - Starts)**

After the whole saving the entire kingdom of Vale fiasco, things began to settle down a bit, and the city began to rebuilt itself slowly. Things were pretty peaceful after the siege, until which many people of Vale had grateful to any of the students of Beacon was safe from harm.

As several of the criminals, or militia, or mercs who worked, or hired, or recruited, for the Sound 5 were arrested for further interrogation. Then next is a many of the bounty hunters or mercenaries were captive, with the assistance of the students of Atlas and/or Haven did help after all.

On the following news, Lisa Lavender in 'Vale News Network' had tell everyone around Vale about this sudden terrorist attack under the Siege. Police reports about this attacks were lead by a single man (it was Kimimaro) who leading this attack, which of course the connection of the Sound 4 who came in Remnant in the first place. Even they're used to be Junior's new group henchmen, as they questioned Junior's statement about this, after he was left to the safe house with the twins.

Which of course when a group of students of Beacon had stopped them for almost destroying the city. But with the competitors from around the Four Kingdoms had somehow stopped them from sudden stacks, which until the Headmaster of Beacon had interview about this attack.

But…one of the police officers, Kakashi Hatake were gave the reporters on Press Conference an answers about this sudden attack. Which of course, that with the one-eyed jonin officer had cannot spill some answers about the connection. Which slight aware about the portal is closed, so there is no going back.

Which they're from another world were populates Ninjas, only, but in case of the percent is 23% of who believes that they're real, and in 72% who didn't believe. But only gave proof, which of course that would wanted to know where can they find a gateway. But…Kakashi cannot tell them everything, without the White Fang or a certain group who latterly will learned its location.

Now, with the interview of this statement is done…then published it around the 5 kingdoms. Which of course, everything will be back to normal for this wonderful day…

Right now, the date of today is Oct. 10, XXXX. And it means that today marks Naruto's birthday. Never in all of his life, would Naruto be celebrating his birthday for the good reasons.

Naruto decided to start his wonderful day, woke up on his bed and gave a morning ritual, and took a shower, and wear the clothes he had on when he was on a date with Ruby and Yang.

Not to mention, after the siege, Naruto was happy to see Haku again, that shocks Kakashi about the Ice-user was alive, which statement that he was reincarnated reborn into this world. Along with the members of team FRHY, as he and Gaara gave any of the Jinchuuriki kin into a mental mindscape, which they gave many memories about their lives, and everything.

Haku and his team will catch for sometimes, on the other time. Until the upcoming Vytal Festival.

Once he was fully dressed, Naruto had stepped out to see his team had already gotten up, and dressed up themselves, and also wore his fancy black with orange flames haori within him. Even he had decide to move-on since he had his new clothes in this world. Just meaning he will always wear his old orange-blue tracksuit.

Now… Naruto is wearing his white-red hoodie, orange pants of his tracksuit, and even several of his accessories; like his belt, and right glove and still he had his armguard.

 **(AN: Remember, only Naruto still got a fancy threads from Glynda and Ozpin, everyone else just got modern day armor.)**

With a smile on his face for he was greeted by his friends/teammates, its been years he never had a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." Gaara said with a rare to see grin on his face.

"Thanks Gaara." Naruto appreciated. As he had then turned his head at his other teammates, and waited for them to say their praise at him today.

"It's traditional to wish someone happy birthday, when you give them a gift." Sasuke said as he turned his head at Shikamaru, who we all know is the poorest mofo around.

"Happy Birthday Naruto, and I couldn't get you anything for this troublesome day." Shikamaru said with a hint of shame in his voice.

"No worries, I didn't expect it, besides Gaara didn't gave me a gift, and still wished me a happy birthday." Naruto insisted with a reassuring smile.

Now finally dress, and ready to get their day going, the team had left the room, and began to head out to a disclosed location, which meant that they were going to the training room.

Upon entering, Naruto went wide eye with joy when he saw what they did inside. What Naruto saw was everything he loved was there, they had ramen, and pizza catering, everyone were testing their marks men ship skills, they had Jive Jive Evolution, and for some reason they had a stage in the center of the room.

"Hey Naruto, Happy Birthday!" A familiar voice came from behind.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called out as he went to hug his former teacher. "Been a while, huh."

"Yeah, we should check up. Oh and hey, I got you something." The former instructor of Naruto replied.

Iruka had passed Naruto a wrapped cloth with something covering it, and before Naruto could began to unravel it, a quick red blur had passed Iruka with a familiar red rose petals behind, followed by a sudden peck on the cheek.

"Later to opening the Presents, sweetie." Ruby said in cheerful voice as she stood their next to Naruto.

"Oh come on, it's my birthday." Naruto said in a playful whine as he went to lean in and kiss his precious flower.

Thing is, the only people who were looped in on Naruto and Ruby being an item were anyone who was at the battle between Orochimaru and Kimimaro. Yang had wanted to add that to report as a joke, but thankfully she wasn't in charge writing down what had happen.

So it came as a surprise when Iruka had seen that his prized student is actually in a relationship like himself and Reina, but what came to a surprise to the couple was when they were both being pulled apart by an unknown force, and knew only one person who has the power to do that.

They turned their heads to see Glynda with a very calm, but stern look on her face as she began to make her way to the young pair, then adjusting her glasses.

"I normally wouldn't allow such behavior between actual children, but since it s your birthday Naruto, I'm going to let you off easy." Glynda said as she put down the red and blond-orange duo.

"On a side note, I guess I should congratulate you both, but nothing explicit while you're under the roofs of this academy." Glynda stated before walking away, and leaving two young kids blushing with ideas.

In another side of the room, Hinata, and Yang are mingling, but couldn't felt that their hearts are tugging of the sight between Naruto and Ruby, and unlike Pyrrha. Yang was well aware as to what this feeling is exactly.

Sure admiringly the sight between both of them after Ruby had came back to life, and both of them saving the day together was romantic, and both gave their hearts to them, but after a while it begins to hurt, especially when you're watching it from afar.

Back at the party, everyone began to mingle, and wish Naruto a happy birthday, as members of team KAIT (Cait) had regard the young blond knucklehead. Ever since Choji cured from the effects from the three colored pills, they manage to made a cure for him.

After the siege, until Choji was learned the truth about they cannot go back to Ninja World. Until Naruto went to visit for his room…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"Is it true…?"_

 _With Naruto standing in front of the bedridden Choji, his body is now slimmed now, since Choji got recovered from the effects of the three-colored pills is finally cured. Since Naruto went pay a visit, along with some friends of his, and team KAIT (Cait)._

 _As Ruby gave Choji some cookies she made, and Ren's pancakes; Weiss, Black, Pyrrha and Jaune tell him to get well._

 _As Naruto and Choji were now alone, which team K(A)IT and H(R)NS along with Shikamaru learned about the portal that connects Remnant and Ninja World were now completely closed._

 _With Naruto sighed and replied and told him the truth. "Yes, Choji…guess Bushy Brow had told you about we can't go back… I'm sorry for you guys for everything, for if I tell you guys about the portal leads to our home sooner, is now closed…"_

 _Naruto continues to explained. "But the life force of the two of the Tailed-beast were now gone…so…we cant go back now… If any of you are part of the retrieval mission…me and Gaara wanted to be our new start of our lives…now…if you guys had to leave us to our new life."_

 _At the since…which Lee went to his room, after his treatment, they manage to neutralized effects, which Choji needs to regain his weight for he needs all of his calories from the effects of the three-colored pills. After all, he only brought one since then. As when our chubby-turned-slim boy ate 5 plates of meals in the hospital._

 _He will discharged to leave the hospital until a day or 3. Now that things will quite for sure that about their home. Not to mentioned, their parents as well might worried about them being gone for a while._

 _"I forgive you, Naruto." Choji apologized, which made Naruto tensed, looking at him. "I know you and Gaara wanted to start a new life…but…after all…you're my friend, right? My father wanted me to make friends to cherish them and become comrades who trust each other more then anything else."_

 _"Really?" Naruto asked, that sounded serious._

 _Choji smiled and a nod, then said. "Really, but you better pay me for some pizzas in Excalibur's."_

 _Which made Naruto sighs, couldn't help with a smile. "Sure, buddy. I will take you there."_

 _"…One more thing…" Choji began, making Naruto confused. "Is it true…you and Ruby are item?"_

 _Which made Naruto blushed a little about Choji's sudden question, scratching his nose and replied. "Yes…we confess each other, when Ruby was alive already, before she died, so I healed her wounds and then we confess, so that's it."_

 _"I see…cognates, man."_

 _"Thanks, Choji…" Naruto appreciated, which made tensed with a foxy-grin. "Hey, buddy…specking of Excalibur's, look what I got this!"_

 _As Naruto quickly took out a box of Excalibur Pizza, which made Choji awed with stars on his eyes._

 _"You're not the 'only' one that buy a take-out pizza, so I had Keno prepared for you…since this pizza has bbq meat, pepperoni, and potato fries as well."_

 _"Thank you, Naruto! You're my best friend for I ever had!" Choji exclaimed with hands in the air, graceful for his friend promote best friend._

 _Naruto was chuckled for seeing Choji's cheerful expression._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Things went pretty well, when Naruto had healed Choji's condition like Yang and Sasuke had heavy concussion. So he can leave the hospital which the staffs wonder what cause of Choji's sudden recovery. Now…as Choji were planning continue to trained to become stronger, before eating again to regain his weight.

Now on the present, now Choji is attempt the party to greet Naruto for happy birthday.

Until Weiss told every to gather around the stage for a very special surprise for Naruto.

"Okay, I went on a limb on what's about to happen, so I hope you like it. Until then Naruto, Happy Birthday." Weiss announced as the curtains from the stage began to raise, and reveal that the band members of 'Washington Park' were right behind it, and had their instruments ready, and their lead singer Bennoda coming forward towards the mic.

"We heard that today is a special day for your friend here, and we all wish you a happy birthday kid, and here's our gift to you!" Bennoda began as the band began to start up the song.

"Here's an exclusive song to you from our upcoming album!"

As the band began to play their song, everyone had began to move to it one way or another, and as this was going, Naruto could see that a lot of his friends were glowing a weird white glow around them, and he knew as to what that means.

After their one song only performance, the band gave their regards, and left, giving everyone to gather around, and have Naruto open his gifts.

From his gift from Iruka and Reina, he had gotten a new pair of kunai and shuriken, and told him that the cloth they used to wrap it was meant to replace the one on Naruto's current headband when he got older, surely is a new one, its also a long bandanna, its black with orange linings.

From Sasuke, he got him his 'happy birthday blessing', and informed him that while this was going on, he had people upstairs install 'Jive Jive Evolution 2' in his room, while Gaara had gotten him a necklace to match the one he now revealed to be wearing, saying it's a friendship necklace.

From team HRNS (Harness), they pitched in together to buy Naruto a headset meant so he can play a game all night, without turning the volume up on the TV, and talk to people, while team JNPR had set up a photo appointment to take a group photo next week. Then KAIT had making food for sure, Choji and with Kiba accompany to make some Japanese-style meals. While Temari and Kankuro gave the same blessing as Sasuke's.

With Weiss already giving her own gift, it was pretty clear that the team already plan to give their own individual gifts.

Blake had given Naruto a survival guide as to surviving naked (figuratively) out in the woods in the world of Remnant, and a book to customs, and traditions to the lives of the faunus.

Yang on the other hand did something surprisingly different all together. She had tossed a pair of goggles in his hands, like the ones he use to own, before earning his headband, and said that she got a side seat for him so that they can ride along together on her motorcycle. **(1)**

Ruby had given Naruto her first gift, which was a kiss on the cheek, followed by her giving him a gift card of all the free ramen he wants for life. Finally Velvet presented her gift as to 3 tickets for her, and her little brothers will go into an amusement park where they can have fun together. Which Temari and Kankuro didn't mind for wanted to go there.

With the gift giving finally over, Naruto had made an announcement.

"Thank you everyone for celebrating my birthday for the first time!" Naruto shouted, to which he got everyone cheering, and clapping. "But now, it's time for me to present my gift, but only to a handful of you guys."

Naruto then placed his hand in the center, and waited for everyone to gather around, and prepared to enter Naruto's head again.

 **==At Naruto's Mindscape==**

Within Naruto's mind once more, Naruto made his way to his selected friends who were glowing. **(2)**

Upon tapping Shikamaru's shoulder, he could easily felt that his jutsu, the 'Shadow Possession' improves, and began testing it on Naruto, and saw that he could dot the next step to who's clans technique, of the shadow strangle.

To Blake, she decided to take out Gambol Shroud, in pistol form, and pulled the trigger, and to everyone's shock they didn't hear anything, but it surprised them more when she ran around the mindscape, and her footsteps weren't heard. **(AN: Information at the bottom)**

Which the new semblance called 'Absolute Soundless', named by Blake herself, which human or faunus had their own semblance with new ones, which declared to name it, because of the her shadow semblance, which 'Shadow' is a parent semblance of Absolute Soundless.

Weiss had decided to take a whiff of breath, and blew an air of full ice, much to everyone's surprise, unfortunately, doing so had her lose her entire ice glyphs in the process. She can keep her Semblance which if possible to she wanted to learned summon, which she needed time.

Neji had decided to force his aura around his whole body, and everyone could feel that he can do gentle fist throughout his body. Along with this, he had focus his hand to turn complete white and reached out at Naruto, and Naruto felt he lost some aura in the process.

Hinata was different all together, because she began moving both hands all over, and around her body, and if you could look carefully, you could see a long thin needle made of aura, shortly after she took her palms out, and they began to be engulfed in blue aura, and took the form of 2 lion heads.

Shino was in a completely different case, he had gathered his insects together into grenades, and tossed them off, and everyone went wide eye as they exploded. Shino could feel he could do one more, but he couldn't do it here in Naruto's head.

Choji had fully gain the 'Butterfly Mode' like when during the siege against Jirobo, that after the effects of the 'red chili pill', turns out that he doesn't need it anymore. And also he gain his full expansion of his clan's jutsu, then he can allows to change into a Giant mode.

Kiba was able access being full-time dog which he can uses the Tunneling Fang attack, unlike any Dog Faunus like Nurse Reina was practically wild. And then he had gained a into a werewolf form.

Temari was able to gain all access of her wind jutsu with her fan. Which creates a largest tornado, if she needs to control her newfound powers.

Then Kankuro was about uses his puppets, which he gain permission to Naruto to manifested his basic puppet with no weapons, so test it out, that surprised everyone he can uses puppets without chakra threads.

For the first time, Gaara had felt something different, and did something that surprised everyone. Gaara had used his own sand to crush his arm this time around, and everyone was shocked to see that his blood, and the sand were fusing to make a demon for Gaara, before the young boy's hand reverted back to normal. Turns out, he had also a High-Regeneration Factor like Naruto's.

Since no one else could've been upgraded, Naruto decided to bring everyone back to reality.

 **==At the Real World==**

Once in the real world everyone grabbed a hold on Naruto, and began tossing him up the air, and cheered for the last time.

'Happy Birthday Naruto!'

 **(Sword Art Online OST 3 – Everyday Life (Extended) - Ended)**

 **==Time skip 2 weeks later==**

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Traverse Town Theme (Extended) – Starts)**

Ever since the last time, Naruto and Ruby met the young blonde's parents, they could remember their last words 'We'll see you 2 weeks after your birthday', the thing was how, and when will they get to meet his parents again.

While this was going on, they notice that more, and more huntsmen, and huntresses are coming in from all over the kingdoms for the Vytal Festival Tournament. Now everyone will prepared for anything with a greater challenge, since when he and Ruby witnessed Penny's fight, along with Yugito, after all, this could be a most toughest opponent that ever faced.

Now, on 'Naruto's parents' part; which they deciding to found a way of how to meet his parents, Ruby and Naruto went on a date in Vale, trying to find an answer within the bustling crowd.

"We could always get a priest to help us." Ruby suggested to her blond foxy boy, thinking that might asked someone.

"Knowing any sane priest to bring back the dead?" Naruto asked, as he poked at the hole in the redhead's suggestion.

"Good point." Ruby answered, she began to think again. And Naruto was also thinking of ways to contact his parents, from group meditations, to old rituals used back in Konoha. Even the fact when if he had summoned Lord Shinigami to talk to them.

Due to them being in deep thought, they failed to notice someone coming in around the corner, and bumping into him, and dropping his stuff.

"Oh! Sorry about that, sir." Ruby said, apologized to the person she bump on, without looking and felt responsible, as they gave the man a hand.

"Hey, it's no worries, I can easily make more of these in an instant." The man answered.

After helping him up, they got a good look at him. In facial appearance he had tan skin, orange red hair, and had green eyes.

His clothing was unique to say the least, he had dark orange jeans on, a long black sleeved shirt with his right sleeved rolled up, and a green shirt over it, and was carrying a slightly longer baton, and a boom box with him.

They thought the guy was some sort of punk artist, or something, but after giving him a hand up, he seems to be a lot stronger than he gives off.

"I'm sorry again about breaking your…what was it we broke?" Ruby asked, pointed at the ruined objects on the ground.

"Oh, nothing to value I assure you, they were just Calaveras, or sugared skulls." He answered. "By the way, my name is Athrun."

"Hello Athrun, my name is Ruby, and this here is Naruto." The red head introduced.

"Nice to meet you both." Athrun said.

"Athrun!" A new familiar voice called out.

Which made the man named Athrun to see someone coming towards them, holding plastic bag of candles or any stuff. As this one is about same age as Athrun.

On his appearance, his facial is look like Filipino-decent, he had black-hair, brown eyes. He consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins.

He has a silver plate worn on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves, on the left hand has a knuckle. He wore a strap, that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his right side, and at first held a katana, with a red cloth handle with golden decoration; the pommel and tsuba and a dragon engrave it them. **(W1; Can you tell what it is? Just check below after reading.)**

"Ah, Jing, you got those materials I requested?" Athrun asked, expecting someone that he requested.

The man was named Jing nodded with a smile, and took out a the bag showing to him and replied. "Got everything as we to it."

As he notice pile of Calaveras on the ground, then turn to Athrun, along with Naruto and Ruby, then Jing spoke. "Okay, what happen?"

Athrun raise his hand and insisted. "Don't worry, Its fine, I will make another batch its quite east."

Which made Jing shrugged, then turn to the blond hanyou and the redhead scythe wielder, and said. "So, who are those two?"

"Oh! We just met by now, before you came in." Athrun replied, getting a nod from Jing confirm.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for bumping on Athrun here, okay? Me and Naruto weren't paying attention of watch were we going." Ruby defended shrugged with Naruto raise his hands in defense, which of course Jing got a point.

"Very well, laddie, if you insist." Jing replied, with a state of British-speech. "Now, if you please with introduction first?"

Which made Athrun tensed about that statement, then made introduce. "Oh right, Jing, this is Naruto and Ruby." Made a gesture at Naruto and Ruby, then to Jing. "Guys, this is Jing. He's been helping me, before I'd bumped into him."

With a bow from Jing and said. "Nice to met you, y'all."

"Is that your sword?" Ruby asked, pointed at the handle, until Naruto notice that was like the samurais had, or any swords that he had known that the ANBUs had.

"Looks like it, Ruby. Is there a problem?" Jing replied, eyebrow raised suspicious.

"No, just curious." Ruby replied.

Until Naruto notice those pile of sugar skulls, which the blond fox turn to Athrun with questions about those sugar skulls or Calaveras. Wondered what are those meant.

"Hey Athrun, can I ask what you plan to do with those Calaveras?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see, it's kind of a long story…" Athrun began as he rubbed the back of his head. "I come from a small village called Sunnyville, and we have an ancient tradition called 'The Day of the Dead'."

Hearing the 'Day of the Dead' part really peeked at Naruto's attention, and the male blond spoke.

"The Day of the Dead? What's that?" Naruto asked, curiously about that tradition.

"It's a holiday we celebrate where we pay respects to those who had passed away a long time ago through music, face painting, and dance, and later on at night we leave offerings of Calaveras, and stuff that they loved." Athrun explained.

"And me, on the other hand, I insisted joined him, and help him with those recourses." Jing stated.

After hearing what they were searching for, Naruto didn't want to screw up the opportunity he had at hand.

"Do you think we can join you two in this holiday, as well?" Naruto asked, through desperation in his voice.

"I don't see why not, the more the holiday is known, then the better?" Athrun said giving off a smile.

"When does the holiday begin?" Ruby asked.

As Jing interjected. "This Weekend actually, when Athrun gave me the details."

Which made Naruto and Ruby nodded, as the red scythe wielder spoke in. "Then we'll meet you later on."

So, with that, any of them left separately. Unknown to the young couple and Athrun. Seeing Jing walk around the streets, as he reach out something behind his head, then took out a hood which its underneath the coat, which turns out that hood is quite familiar, then place it over his head, with a smirked on his face.

"I hope you get to see your parents again, Naruto…and also your mother as well, Ruby… This will be interesting for sure…"

So with that on Jing's statement, then he disappeared with a burst of blur.

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Traverse Town Theme (Extended) – Ended)**

 **==A few days later==**

After informing of their new companions, and finding the answer to their problems, everyone agreed to partake in this event, but agreeing to make it a small gathering this time around. Even called their formers senseis, which any of them had the most interesting about this event. **(AN: I will had everyone will attend there.)**

Kakashi wanted to see his father again, then giving a gift to Naruto since its his birthday for sure. Then next is Gai gave him a spare green hideous jumpsuit (anyone will throw it away or burn it to ashes), and along with those same weights Lee had, and also wanted to see HIS dad again, and also Kurenai as well. And also Asuma wanted to see his parents for sure, since his mother died that day when Naruto was born along with Iruka, because since his parents died to protect him and the village itself.

Due to the fact that did not having a proper burial place for his family for a long time, along with anyone else, so Naruto decided to made his own grave by writing a stone tablet with the names of his parents along with the symbol who bare it, but the symbol of his mother's clan, and decided to lay it next to Ruby's mom grave.

As the sun was beginning to set, Athrun said that the festivities may begin at long last. Everyone began to dance, and eat, and got to meet the rest of Athrun's team, and learned that they were all huntsmen, and huntresses but could also play music together.

And Jing's team were attend after all, since he had girlfriend with him, and even her brother too. Questioning when they been together, but stated the fact it's a long story. And also the fourth member of Jing's team for sure; one of them carries three swords which curiously by Ruby about those weapons, and even Jing's sword, then there is one is quite had a different design of course. And lastly is the fourth one had a longsword its just like Jaune's.

Next is Jing's team, seems they're were from Shell Town, which they were pretty skilled huntsman/huntress. Which they had come all the way in Vale to compete the Vytal Festival Tournament. After all, which any of them will be come all the way to go to became the best of all.

 **==Until Night Fall==**

When it was finally night fall, Athrun had said it was time for everyone to start paying their respects, to the ones they had loved.

As they began to gather around their graves, everyone had bowed their heads down, and began to pray, but Naruto tried the hardest so he can meet his parents once more. Deep in his concentration, Naruto was completely caught off guard when he felt the hands of someone, the thing was they were all bone.

Upon turning his head around, Naruto's mouth went wide open in agape, followed by everyone else, as they were shock to see live skeletons behind them.

"Is this normal in your tradition?" Yang asked.

"Truth to be told, this is the 'first' that the dead actually came to life, and visit us." Athrun answered as he began motioning his hand to his back.

"Don't worry everyone, and more importantly, we did say we would return to see you again, Naruto. By the way, happy late birthday, ya'know." The skeleton said with long red hair.

"Mom, dad? Is it really both of you?" Naruto asked, before hearing his mother's catchphrase.

"Well of course it is, son. But to be honest, we didn't thought we meet you like this." Minato answered.

It was just Naruto's family who came to life, but everyone else's family as well, and started to run to their loved ones.

To Gaara's surprise, along with Temari and Kankuro for what they had seeing. But with the redhead's case, his guard had decided to take form on its own, and much to his stupor, it had taken the form of his mother, and she began to move forward, and embraced her son for the first time since Gaara was born.

"I've been meaning to do this for so many years." Gaara's mother Karura had said, as a tear ran down her cheek. Gaara was completely speechless, never before has he ever cried since he had killed his uncle, and he couldn't help but to tear up as he could feel the embrace of his mother.

Along with Temari and Kankuro for finally get to see their mother again, for so long. Things will went well to get them together for this reunion.

While this went on, for the first time as well, Sasuke could see his parents at long last, but they weren't as equally glad to meet Sasuke, but were happy none the less to see their son in like forever.

"Father, mother, it's really both of you isn't it?" Sasuke asked, only for his mother to give her signature smile, and his dad giving the same smile Sasuke gives whenever he's content.

As he hugged both his parents, they both took a step back shortly after, with Mikoto running off to catch up with Kushina, while both Uchiha men decided to catch up.

"So son, anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Kushina asked giving her fox like grinned.

"Actually, me and Ruby are now dating." Naruto answered, which lead to him getting his face smothered in his mothers sternum, as she spun him around.

"I knew it! You're just like your father, from the yellow hair, to your love obsessed of redheads!" Kushina squealed.

"Kushina darling, I think you should stop before you gouge out your kid's eye." Mikoto interjected, which turn to see her friend in her presence.

"Mikoto, it's so good to see you." Kushina said, happy to see her friend, which she never knew she died that day during the massacre.

"Likewise."

As this went on, Naruto was pulled from the sides by his girlfriend.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Well…my mom would had like to meet you personally, and have a word with us." Ruby said nervously, which lead to Naruto being nervous as well.

Upon meeting Ruby's mother, Naruto was surprise for someone called 'Summer Rose', he didn't expect to meet a women with black and red hair, and a little bit of white in her bangs.

Summer Rose's appearance was wearing a white hooded cloak, just like Ruby that had wore a red hooded cloak. Seeing her face, while she is undead that she is like an older version of Ruby. Meaning its her mother, after all.

"So, you must be Naruto." Summer said calmly.

"Um…That's right, and yes I'm dating your daughter, ya'know." Naruto replied.

Which made Summer frowned for sudden curious, then asked her daughter. "Ruby, you didn't mention you had a boyfriend?"

Hearing that from Summer's sudden questioned, and the look on Ruby's face were told Naruto, that there was a reason why Ruby didn't tell her mom sooner, and this caused the young blond boy to several of sweat drops on his skin. But, in a flash, Summer had ran to Ruby, which made both of the children surprise, she began to do the same thing to Ruby, like Kushina did not so long ago.

"I'm so proud of you! Surely I'll admitted he's a bit young, but I can tell he's a true huntsmen deep down, and man enough for you!" Summer squealed. For some reason to get a kick of joy out of it, Kushina decided to continue what she did to Naruto earlier, until both mothers got their prideful mother moment out of them.

Upon coming to a complete stop, both mothers let go of their children, and began to chat amongst themselves. Until Summer turn to a red-haired women who appeared to be Naruto's mother.

"So you must be Naruto's mother," Summer said with a wide eye smile as she introduced herself to Kushina, seeing her face were look like her son for sure, that's where Naruto got her face.

"And you must be Ruby's." Kushina replied. "Oh, aren't you glad for our kids?"

Which the questions for stated, made Summer nodded, and said. "I personally never thought that my little girl had a thing for blondes like me."

"Oh my god! Same thing like my son, who shares the same interest of redheads like his father." Kushina said to Summer about Naruto likes Redheads like his father.

Seeing their chance to escape, while having both were having a long conversation, which made Naruto and Ruby sneaked their way past their mothers, and meet up with everyone else, and where surprise that a lot of their friends didn't really miss anyone.

Of course, which their former senseis had seeing their parents again: **(3)**

Kakashi had finally see his father again, so he had a long talk together after his father had commit suicide appeared to be the name Sakumo. Even when saving his comrades to abandon the mission. When he and his team were heard from his son, Sakumo and his team were sent on a mission of great importance of Hidden Leaf. When that causes the lives of his team were endangered, which he had his choice to save them in ordered to keep them safe.

The impact of the mission's failure caused Sakumo to vilified by the Land of Fire, the villagers of Hidden Leaf, and even those he had saved. Dishonored, Sakumo fell into a deep depression, which causes his abilities to suffer as a result. That's when he had commit suicide for what he had done.

Until which Kakashi gain forgiveness from to his father for all those years, which turns out that waiting for him by Sakumo will not nessacy. Unaware for there's a special holiday for wanted to see his son again.

Then the next one, there is Gai, with HIS dad, Might Dai, wearing the same outfit as his son, which knowing that where did he got that 'flames of youth' part came from, even the dreaded 'Sunset of Youth', which made anyone who closes in their presence runaway or covered their eyes, even the children with their parents or relatives.

With a combination of Lee was around, making it MORE powerful then before, until that Neji put a stop of those freaks, good thing that Tenten gave him a slapping fan, as a state of emergency. So that got away, then until Gai introduce his father to Lee for being the legacy.

Next is Asuma, he had finally got to see his parents, not to mentioned, his mother Biwako too, surely when Shinigami stated for he will go the sudden holiday to be informed. So Hiruzen, his father will returning the Shinigami's stomach again, once the holiday is over.

Seeing everyone had good times while celebrate and catch up for sometimes. Even many of dead had visit the land of the living: Hinata and Neji had finally to see their most important family on their livees.

Hizashi Hyuga, Hiashi's twin-brother, Neji's father, and Hinata's uncle. During when the Hidden Cloud had demanded Hiashi's body, so he will takeover to save the Clan. When their ambassador had being killed when he was about to kidnap Hinata when she was a kid.

And Hinata's mother, and Neji's Aunt-in-law, was Hinami. Its been years when Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi. Which she has been passed for sometimes. **(4)**

Now, everyone had spending time with their love ones to the afterlife, most of them had time, but there is a really stuck out, was is how Yang's mother wasn't around.

"Something is wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's weird, but Yang's mom doesn't seem to be around." Ruby said sadly.

"Maybe, it's a good sign that she isn't dead." Naruto stated.

"But that would only prove that she was abandoned." Ruby comment.

Which made Naruto tensed about what Ruby said 'abandoned', then turn his girlfriend.

"Why's that, Ruby?" Naruto asked his girlfriend with a curious looked about why is the mother of Yang had sudden left or abandoned.

Ruby sighs, and replied. "It's a long story."

It seems no matter what, it seems that Yang has a pretty sad case. Seeing the female blonde brawler's face that turnout that, she had been searching for her mother for years, until when the young scythe wielder had seen her sister had in Junior's bar, when she saw an explosion that came from the same club.

Which when Ruby questions to Yang about why she is in that bar. To be Yang's statement, meaning a term 'It's a long story' of what the female blonde's respond, just as what she said before. Can't say at least for why is Yang's mother left without saying anything for a reason. Until Ruby and Yang's father never say anything about 'her'.

Even her biological mother of Yang was the first love, which both girls were born on a different mothers, when their father had not say anything about her is why she left, even when Ruby's biological mother was Summer, as a second.

Can't tell for sure is why she left…even she had a reason, cannot tell the fact where did she gone to, or where did she went. Even no once seen her ever since when Yang was born.

Now, which they decide to drop the subject about Yang's mother for sure… But the subject was quickly changed when a scene was going on.

"You're lying to me, old man!" Sasuke yelled, his expression was felt in rage.

"Please Sasuke, listen. What I'm telling you is the truth, but the plans can change, with you starting over in this world." Fugaku explained.

"Like hell I'm gonna do that! And more importantly, it's your fault, and the Uchiha clan's ignorance is the reason why you're all killed, and why I want my bastard of a brother dead!"

Before anyone can settle this dispute, or even defuse the matter at hand, everyone went wide eyed in shock as to Sasuke plunging 'Chidori Cutter' into his father's chest, which caused Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, and Naruto to see what's going on for themselves.

Along with Hiruzen and the parents of the ninja that had witnessed. The Former Third Hokage was frowned for he knew this would happen…the truth about the massacre.

"Sasuke, what is the meaning of you stabbing your own father?" Mikoto demanded. **(AN: Even its when the truth about Itachi had killed his parents before killing all his clan members, along with Obito as Tobi, leaving Sasuke to be spared. Which Itachi had regret himself of the orders he had carried.)**

"Shut up! Dad told me everything, and even told me that you were a part of it as well!?" Sasuke yelled, upsetting to his parents actions.

"Sasuke what the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded, interjected to stepped in.

Too lazy to explain in words, Sasuke stuck a fist out to Naruto, and knowing what Sasuke was calling for, Minato too had put his hands on top.

 **==In Naruto's head==**

"All right, man. Tell me to know is why the hell are you trying to kill a dead man?" Naruto demanded.

"I found out that the reason why my family died, and why I have a fucking hatred for my brother is because that son of a bitch had plan to invade, and take over Konoha, so he can become Hokage." Sasuke explained, which made Naruto silent, since he knew the truth had came out.

"He planned to do what now?" Minato said as he gritted his teeth.

"Obviously my brother had dedicated his full fledged loyalty to Hidden Leaf, and by the orders of the 3rd Hokage himself and the Elders, he had him executed the whole clan." Sasuke concluded as he threw his arms in the air.

As they turn to Hiruzen for seeing his expression, so until Minato stepped and asked his predecessor. "Is this true, Lord Third Hokage?"

"Hiruzen…" Biwako concerned about her husband's actions, with Asuma was disbelief about what his father's actions, which made Hiruzen sighs sadden for his successor's statement, so had no choice to tell them the truth.

"Yes, everyone…its true…I had no choice…but my old teammates had turned back of my decision to cooperate the Uchiha Clan…until Danzo did his part, he doesn't like to be cooperate…which is why I had prevent civil war against the Uchiha Clan."

"So, if those Elders were teammates of yours, then if you would had stopped them from happening!" Sasuke yelled, furiously about the elders of Hidden Leaf had overwhelm the seated power of the hokage.

"Yes…but I will tell you… Since I had told Naruto to learn the whole truth about the sudden event and hid it from you when he will tell everything…but I was trying to protect you from Danzo to get your hands on your eyes." Hiruzen said, as Sasuke turn to Naruto, seeing if its true about this seriously statement.

"Yes, Sasuke…it was when I learned the truth, before I'd met Lord Shinigami, Dad, and Old man Hokage, after Itachi had attack myself, Ruby, and Yang." Naruto said. "I had to tell you when the time is right to learned about why the clan is massacred."

"It was a while back during on our…ehehe, 'date' when Sasuke's older brother attack us and trying to captured Naruto. That's why you made a weapon to Naruto, right?" Ruby stated to the Old Hokage. "And even you told Naruto about Sasuke's family was wipe out."

Naruto sighs and turn to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I cannot say for not tell you secrets, it was meant keep secret from others without learning the truth. But only those who trustworthy to keep the secrets from anyone."

"Naruto's right, young Ruby…I guess…I will tell you all the full details about it…" Hiruzen said, within minutes later, then begun to tell anyone the full truth.

 **==Time Skipped==**

Which everything in places for sudden event, after sealing Kurama the Nine-tailed Fox within Naruto, the aftermath of the Fox's attack, which when Hiruzen had retook the seat as the Hokage to call-out his retirement. During the discussion about when the Uchiha had involved, which they been suspicious for some time.

Even when Hokage ordered the ANBU to taking 24/7 watch, if any members of the Uchiha left their district without notice. Which until Itachi served as a double-agent for both Leaf and the Uchiha Clan. Turns out, they had declared coup d'état to overthrown the Hidden Leaf. Which is why Itachi had been ordered to massacre Sasuke's clan, even without one of the elders named Danzo.

It was he who had ordered Itachi to exterminate the Uchiha Clan in the first place. Which is why to prevent civil war, is to make Itachi, as the S-rank Missin-Nin. This is why Itachi carrying out his orders, before he deserted the Hidden Leaf, after the clan is massacred, which Hiruzen had made an oath for protect Sasuke from Danzo…

Everything about the truth is reveal to Sasuke…now since anyone had different reaction were both shocked and disbelief about the truth. Since until Kakashi stepped in about something, the former team 7's sensei was there, he was a ANBU back then.

He told everyone about when he had a bit of allegiance to Danzo, which he had been manipulated because of he was planning to assassinate the re-instate Third Hokage, Danzo had failed to do so, not to mention, he had research some on the Hokage's studies about a 'person' that Kakashi he had encountered with.

Its about he had a rare bloodline that can makes trees like the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, the founder of the Hidden Leaf, along with Madara Uchiha, as the left side of the founding, and lastly the Uzumaki Clan, which its where they had share the swirl symbol crest on uniforms and headband that creates the leaf symbol. **(5)**

That's when Itachi had came in the picture. He had joined the ANBU some other time ago when they're kids, about…childhood. If that statement about Itachi had wipe out the Uchiha Clan, leaving Sasuke to be spared, and now, they know the rest of the history.

This was something to take in, but now Sasuke is torn from the fact about his feelings for his brother now. Unfortunately, before the matter could be thought out or continued any further, Naruto had released everyone back in the real world.

 **==At the Real World==**

Still holding his grip on his Fugaku, Sasuke decided to take out Snake Bite, and stab his father in his skull, and sending some high voltage into his skull.

When Sasuke decided to remove his blades, and lay down his guard, he was surprise that his dad got back up, and held him hostage with Snake Bite.

"Pathetic Sasuke, this is why you're bound to fail, and can't hold a candle in comparison like your brother." Fugaku sneered, as he pressed the knife closer to Sasuke's throat.

Everyone was in a panic, and couldn't do anything, even Kushina and Minato know they don't got any chakra, or more importantly know the abilities they have in this world. While Hiruzen cannot stepped in.

Luckily know one had to do much as everyone saw that Athrun had managed to get behind Fugaku, and tossed his ass over, and releasing his hold on Sasuke.

"Listen here, ya old bastard. This is the first time that I can actually meet, and greet my family in like forever, and your crashing a kick ass party we're having." Athrun said as he kicked Fugaku next to his offering spot.

As the undead-Fugaku was about to stood, until he was pinned by several glowing swords, seeing everyone was completely shocked for surprised for never seen a rare semblance that summons swords in midsection.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Jing stepped in, which everyone turn him seeing his eyes were seriously, it was him that summons swords that came out of nowhere and control its will. "Struggle if you want…those swords of mine had immobilized your movements, its not lethal, and which you had broke the rules while you are here."

"Need I remind you two that I'm already dead, so there's nothing you can do to stop me" Fugaku said with a shit grin smile, arrogantly.

Jing shook his head and replied. "Are you an idiot or something? You maybe dead…but which only Athrun had the knowledge to this holiday."

"Jing's right, without me around, your dumbass would still be six feet under. Also I know how to banish your dumbass back to hell." Athrun said as he took out his baton.

As Athrun had pressed a button, or something, because his baton had sprouted out a blade, turning his weapon into a machete; a black-blade with silver linings, and instead of slicing at Fugaku, he sliced at his offering spot.

Nothing happened for a cool minute, but all of a sudden Fugaku was actually sweating ember sweat, and his right arm combusted into green flames. Until Jing release his abilities to unbind Fugaku.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" Fugaku yelled as he held his all bone arm. Until Athrun gave him answered about this holiday with his eyes narrowed in completely disappointed.

"In old legends, it was said that the dead would come back to life, and the only way they would come returns to the 'Land of the Dead', is if after 2 days staying here in the 'Land of the Living', because that's when the festival ends, or if someone were to disturb, or destroyed a man or women's grave, and it's offering." Athrun explained as he put his weapon away.

In a desperate attempt to save himself, Fugaku crawled to his grave to fix it, but his chest combusted, and set fire to his stuff. Just to torment the man, as Athrun made his way, and picked up Fugaku's yet to be destroyed skull, and picked it up.

The next thing Fugaku saw was the deep green eyes in Athrun, as he announced out loud. "Ná muinín riamh an diabhal, soith!" **(6)**

"And you…ay pumunta sa impiyerno." Jing added, declared. **(7)**

Just as he said that Fugaku finally burst into flames, and Athrun decided to crush the flaming skull with enough pressure that it turned the skull into a Calavera that looked exactly like Fugaku's skull.

Not wanting to waste a perfectly good skull candy (which by the way are the worst headset, and speaker products in my opinion), Athrun decided to take a bite into it.

"Ah, oh god, that's spicy as hell!" Athrun said as he began to stick his tongue out and spitting out the skull, which made Jing shook his head of what he did that.

As Jing turn to Sasuke, then said. "Now young lad, what do you want to do with your mother?"

Before anyone could make a suggestion, Mikoto had already made her way, and destroyed her memorabilia, and eventually combusted into nothing, leaving behind a Calavera of herself. Once Athrun wipe out Fugaku's sugar skull, and spoke to the young so-called 'last' Uchiha.

"Hey kid, is it cool if I…you know…" Athrun began, but Sasuke interrupted.

"Go on, I don't care anymore…" Sasuke answered quickly.

 **==Time Skip 2 days==**

After they're stayed in the living for 2 days. Like Athrun said, it was time for everyone to go, and it left everyone a little sad, but it just means that every year, they could see their family for 2 days, and it'll be awesome to see them again. While Hiruzen and Minato had return to Shinigami's stomach once more.

Which Athrun was curiously who is Shinigami, as Naruto explained to him, that was death god from another world, which made him shocked about a deity had sending out the souls when he was aware of the holiday came by. So, any of many death gods will allowed the souls with a positive emotions, but only those who had a negative emotions, won't allowed to visit to Land of the Living.

So, which until Shinigami asked them if any of them will send message(s) to the Ninja World, so with Kakashi had write the report about this mission, considered a secrecy for sure. So with the members of the Leaf's Rookies, gave their message to their parents to regard of any of them still alive (of course, not to mention Sakura and Ino had making their parents worried of how long they had gone), sooner or later, they'll had received their message.

But, secretly will hand them over, as Shinigami will go to Patch if the three girls had their regards of their parents about they're safety, if possible to send messages to another world. Now, with all the messages were been send, now the festival is over.

After everyone left, and leaving behind their Calaveras behind, team SSGN (Signal) gathered around for a short group pep talk.

"So Sasuke, how're you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, besides you didn't tell me… I hate my family a lot, and I mean, I hope that Athrun guy could do me a favor, and damn them all to hell." Sasuke said even with less emotion than before.

"Not to mentioned if Old man or Dad will tell Lord Shinigami about your clan's actions…" Naruto stated, before he asked him. "Any thoughts of your brother?"

"It's even more hard to say. Like a part of me still wants me to kill him for what he's done, and another part of me wants to forgive him." Sasuke replied, about Itachi, which his ambition of killing him still there.

"If it's worth anything, I consider you, a family. And I promise you that I would never betray, unless if you step out of line, ya'know." Naruto said to lighten up Sasuke.

"Or if I need to get checked in line, ya'know." Sasuke added, mimic his verbal tick. As if knowing what Naruto was about to say, Sasuke decided to smile, and say the blonde's favorite catchphrase.

"Believe it!" They said in unison, causing them both to laugh for a while. With that, so Naruto turn to Gaara for something in mind with questions.

"So Gaara, anything happened with you?" Naruto asked.

"Along with me talking to my mother, she decided to bring my father and uncle, so I can at least gave them a long last forgive them for everything." Gaara answered.

"That's nice." Shikamaru said, admitted.

"Also… Mom told me something that I needed to know…" Gaara begun.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, curiously about Gaara.

For the first time in history, everyone could see that Gaara was actually blushing a bit of embarrassment.

"She said that there are at least 2 girls who love me." Gaara said, as his cheeks were as red as his hair.

"Do tell, do tell bro?" Naruto teased, with a smile rose.

"You already got my attention, so spill it~." Sasuke ordered with a victorious grin on his face.

"It's Blake and Weiss." Gaara replied sighing, as he shut his eyes, and with a little regret in his voice, after revealing the names of his crushes.

"That is not troublesome surprising." Shikamaru said with a smirk, then he mentally added. _'Even if Temari's mom had accepted me, if I wanted to date Temari is such a drag.'_

"So, who do you plan to ask them out then, bro?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know yet." Gaara answered meekly.

"You got time to choose." Sasuke said throwing in his 2 cents. As the conversation was about to continue, until someone called out.

"Hey Naruto, everyone!" A voice came from behind, which made Naruto smiled, hearing his girlfriend's voice.

"Ruby." Naruto said, seeing her around.

"What're you guys doing?" She asked.

"Just talking." Sasuke called out.

Getting a nod from Ruby and then she said something in mind. "Well, anyway. Me, and everyone else are heading into town, and I was wondering if you guys want to join us at QDLC?"

With their pep talk done, and getting Shikamaru's nod of approval, the team began to head off, and join everyone.

 _'Something tells me that our adventures are just about to begin, and this gonna be a lot more badass_.' Naruto thought, as he stand besides Ruby, with his arm wrap around her, and held her close.

With the young red-head scythe wielder smiled, then resting her head on Naruto's shoulder, while they're heading to QDLC.

 **(Story Ended** **)**

* * *

 **(Ragnarok Animation Ending: Alive – Starts = 0:00 - 0:04)**

With the screen reveals to be a shadow figures of Naruto with his hands behind his head and Ruby holding her Crimson Rose in Scythe-mode resting over on her shoulder, walking to on the left direction, as the skies reveals orange-yellow of the sunset.

~Nakushita tsuyosa torimodosu~

Then there is another two male shadowy figures appeared to be Sasuke with his Chidori Cutter on his back and Gaara with his gourd on his back, ran towards them, then join together for a walk.

~Shudan sae mitsukerarezu ni~

Next is another two pair appears to be Weiss with her Myrtenaster rapier on her waist, and Blake with her Gambol Shroud on her back, that ran towards the group appeared, then walk besides Gaara's shadow figure.

~Youki na sora no shita de~

Until the skies change from sunset orange into almost nighttime blue, as they continue keep walking.

~Kagayaku midori no yurikago wa~

Before another male with a pineapple hairstyle, was Shikamaru had ran towards the group, then walking after running.

~Tomaru koto no nai MERII-GO-RANDO~

As the last one appeared to be Yang, ran towards the group, then standing behind the shadow figures of Naruto and Ruby.

~Kono yo no donna houseki yori~  
~Taisetsu na takaramono~

Then suddenly, before the color is changes is now daytime.

~Owari no nai tabi wa~  
~Natsu e tsudzuiteru~

Now, many people joined in, started with the shadow figure of Ozpin ran with a cane and cup of coffee, along with Glynda with a crop along with Peter and Oobleck, followed by Kakashi, Gai, and everyone else joined in for daytime walk.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==OVA==**

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Yin Side's Tower (Extended) - Starts)**

After everyone heading back to Vale, as Jing was watching them afar without anyone suspicious. Which seeing Naruto and Ruby walked together. He was standing at one of the trees.

Jing was admitted seeing them go…of course…things will be quite interesting when things. After all…things will quite completely complicated for sure. Until his expression changed into serious, then called out without looking.

"Report, Spectre XIX (19)." He asked, until a black substance appeared, one its fades, it reveals to be someone who kneeled him before him.

Seeing someone wearing full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back (similar to a duster). It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

Until a voice spoke up from the black-coated person and said. "Seems they are on a move…"

With Jing's eyes closed, for what 'he' meant, so which he had send his 'Spectre' to keep on eye on someone within Vale. Even like Roman Torchwick, but also someone else within the shadows.

"I see…informed Number XV (15) about this, and also tell him to gave this message to 'her' then her brother. Guess its OUR turn to made our move." Jing stated.

"Yes sir…"

"…Xing, keep me in posted." Jing ordered.

"Roger that." A man named 'Xing' responded. So with that, then he vanished via darkness.

As Jing turn to the direction, at the far distance, seeing the Beacon Tower, were Ozpin is sitting his deck for doing his paperwork and/or sipping his coffee.

 **==Late Night - At the Unknown Location==**

Someone had walk around to the alley, this person is appeared to be male, dark spiky hair and donned a cloak, as he turn his head over his shoulder, with his eyes were eagle-like, or crow-like keen eyes to see a prey who wants to strike. Which seeing that someone been followed.

One the man arrived the meeting point, which there is a spot light in a dark alley.

Until a dark-red portal appeared in front of the man, until then expecting to see Raven steps out in the portal, before it closes, with her usual sheathed sword on her hands.

"Are you sure you aren't followed?"

As the man shook his head for no, for he wasn't followed by someone, so he speaks up, with a bit, grumpy and a bit immature. "I wasn't followed…things went well while this whole shit in Vale has happen."

"Are you talking about the 'Siege of Vale'?" Raven asked, getting a nod from the man. "I will tell you the full details about what has happening, did you read the news lately?"

"Yes, I did. Except that silver-haired, one-eyed scarecrow had interview after its happening." The man said, referred to Kakashi.

"You mean, Kakashi Hatake, right?" Raven stated, which made the man nodded.

"I was wondering why Oz had new brats to be enrolled in Beacon to be so young." The man stated about Ozpin had new students in Beacon which they're about younger then Ruby, being age 15, while almost they're on now age 13 in each of them.

"That's right, most of them were about two, or maybe a year younger then Ruby." Raven stated.

"I see…anything else?" The man asked.

"It takes a long night to explained…but Jing had keep things from here."

"Would you expect for that kid will leading this operation…not to mention those 'two' people who recruited." The man stated. Which he was talking about the ALTERNATE older Naruto and Sakura, after the siege.

"Don't underestimated Jing, Qrow." Raven said the man had appeared to be Qrow, which his face still conceal in the shadows. "You know how skillful he is. Compared with myself and you with a skill with a sword."

Qrow was sighs about his sister is got a point, no matter of how skilled Jing is, this will be completely, but until tell his sister again. "What about Dengel?"

"He's still under watchful eyes by the 'shadows of light'." Raven replied.

"I see…say…what about our little red and firecracker?" Qrow said, stated of questions about his nieces, then with Raven's statement for referred to her daughter and Summer's.

"They're doing fine, while I was with Jing's group."

Qrow nodded for understand, then which made his nieces were all right, as he spoke one last time. "I will informed Oz about you made some allies."

"I'll see to it, Qrow…we'll keep our tabs in check." Raven replied, as she turn and grabbed the handle, then drawn the red-blade katana, then slashes the blade that creates the red-and-black portal, the same way as before she came in.

 **==At the Beacon Academy==**

Now, with Ozpin still remain usual in his desk, drinking his coffee. As he had some things to do for the Vytal Festival. Which things went well, after the 'Siege of Vale', he did watch the news when kakashi made a comment about that statement. Which the Chief insisted for had the fellow silver-haired man, which the Jonin of the Hidden Leaf.

Before the students had urgent holiday they attend, which Naruto and Ruby explained about the 'Day of the Dead' is upcoming, which wanted to get to see their family again from the afterlife.

So the headmaster will made an announcement for the class will be temporary cancelled for about a week or so, which many of students had time to curfew, studied and training for the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament.

But, until Ozpin notice the black scroll is ringing, until he picks it up and opens wide which it's a collapsible like before during the aftermath in the docks when he got message from Qrow.

Just as Ozpin expecting…seeing that he had received message from Qrow.

 _'I wonder what is Qrow want?'_

As Qrow pressed the inbox to opens the message, which made Ozpin's eyes widen a little for expecting what he is read:

[Raven Sword got allies. The allies sending the Calvary.]

"Hmm…" Ozpin frowning about the message, he stared at, which he translate the code for stated that, mean was someone he knew, just like "Queen had Pawns" from the last message, as he spoke.

"What are you attending to do, when you made contact with our new allies…Raven."

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Yin Side's Tower (Extended) – Ended/Changed)**

 **(OVA Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 26… its been a week(s), since I was last made that story.

Wow guys, ain't that a way to conclude 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)' if I had the rights, and budget to turn Fan-Fics all over into anime series, and having this being a season finale.

Also over 141+ Favorites and 149+ followers, and over 33,597+ viewers, thank you everyone, now like I said in the last post, I'm not gonna write anything for a while, until the XMAS special, which I did said I'll also be announcing the return date. Which I know its completely too early for this sudden holiday, just as Timberwolfe had update the new chapter that also involves with Christmas Holiday.

Until then I'll be waiting for RWBY: Chibi coming up, while I will re-watching all seasons of RWBY, start writing the rewriting new chapters of the next half of SSGN, and if not. Also if you guys didn't pick up from the SSGN 26.

Which Jing is a the descendant of Gods' acquaintance. But his status is completely unknown about how he know the Alternate version of Naruto and Sakura with them, and even Raven too. During the last chapter 25, extra scene after ending.

Athrun on the other hand, was the alternate to Art belongs to Tobi-Yaza, and yes he has a team who will be participating in the Vytal tournament in the near future, along with his teammates (Yay, more OC's).

Which you're wondering why Jing called Xing, XIX? Because it was based on a first-shooting game called XIII. If any of you knew that game, so its fine. I was quite aware for those weapons were completely that only had a 9mm pistol, .44 Magnum Revolver, Pump-action Shotgun, Uzi, Assault Rifle w/ Grenade Launcher, Heavy Machine Gun, Sniper Rifle, Crossbow, and Rocket Launcher. Not to mentioned those throwing knives too.

In truth about Raven got allies? I will tell you until the next chapter…

~~~M~~~

But until then Happy (Early) Halloween, everyone. I would like to thank everyone who has favorite and followed me since the beginning, and read through all of the chapters up till now, because I am done remaking those chapters, which oddly enough, both receive the highest views for some reason,

~~~M~~~

This is as recent as today as I post this chapter, originally I wanted to post it at one week, this time earlier this morning, but I decided to push it when I gotta say this, because now I had to thank Rooster Teeth for Nora's Semblance is appeared, so now I can start working on her now, also the fights were both epic and funny, but all of this I won't spoil whatsoever, because it's only fair I let you guys see for yourself, and while I'm gone, I want you guys to know that I'm a man who is a veteran NaruSaku shipping fan.

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday. – sorry, its Saturday, not Sunday.

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Fun fact: When Masashi Kishimoto first published Naruto, or better yet the pilot to get the funds for Naruto, he had issued a one shot chapter about Naruto in the same setting as to that of Dragon Ball, living in an advance world, yet there was mystic arts of energy, and fighting. It was revealed that Naruto to had a motorcycle of his own, and explain why did Kishimoto had Naruto wore goggles in the beginning.

 **(2).** Bare with me everyone, season 3 just premiered, Maybe they could elaborate more on everyone else's semblance before it ends, otherwise I will improvise, so don't expect everyone to get upgraded fully.

 **(3).** I will had all the parents of all of the Jonin senseis had able to see their children grow up. Stated the fact they had a lot of catch up to do.

 **(4).** A name for HInata's mother, its better then Hitomi, or whatever the names of Hinata's mother ere from. This is the second story for the name of Hinata's mother that inspires with. The first one was the 'Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi', my revised story.

 **(5).** It was the Gaiden or Side-Story of Kakashi, where he met Tenzo, aka Yamato. Even when after both of his teammates died during the 3rd Ninja War. Since Tenzo was one and the last survivors of Orochimaru's experiments for implanting Hashirama's cells of the Wood-Style bloodline.

So he can able to use it to restraint the Nine-tailed Fox, Kurama. Even its effects can able to surpasses the beast's chakra.

 **(6).** According to the chart I have, also what Art said 'ná muinín riamh an diabhal, soith', is an Irish translation of 'Don't trust the devil, bitch', so yeah there's that.

 **(7).** In another statement of Jing's quote to Fugaku, was my language in Filipino, but in stated 'ay pumunta sa impiyerno', means 'go to hell'.

That is the best quote in DOOM in Film in 2005, when Sergeant John "Reaper" Grimm said to Sarge (As the Rock) in the Ark Teleporter, when he was about to kill him along with destroying the teleporter. "Like the 'Kid' said, 'Go to hell'!"

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team Standby ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Name Standby** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Blake Belladonna**

[Shadow]

01\. Absolute Soundless

Noted: I mange to found a reference what Tobi-Yaza's idea, if he had, was refer to Donquixote Rosinante, aka Corazon. He had a Devil Fruit, a Paramecia-Type, called Nagi-Nagi no Mi, that allows to make him a Soundless Human.

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee**

[Glyphs]

01\. Converts into Ninjutsu, which its more potential then her Semblance.

Noted: Even stated from Frozen about Elisa controls Ice, kinda reminded of Fire & Ice by Timberwolfe.

* * *

 **Neji Hyuga**

[Gentle Fist]

01\. Aura Sapping

02\. Full-Body Gentle Fist

* * *

 **Shino Aburame**

[Parasite Insect/Insect Communication]

01\. Parasite Insect Grenade

02\. Incect Attraction.

Noted: Which it was based on The Pain's that commands his hornets to create grenades.

* * *

 **Choji Akimichi**

[Expansion Limbs]

01\. Butterfly Choji Mode (In Aura)

02\. Fully Expansion (Giant Mode)

Noted: Based on Hank from Antman movie.

* * *

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

[Dog Ninjutsu]

01\. Enhanced.

02\. Werewolf Form

Note: Based on Grand Chase's Druid's werewolf form? Then next is besides werewolf, but also something involved with Rave Master Naruto story.

* * *

 **Temari Sabaku**

[Wind Ninjutsu]

01\. Fully-Manipulation of Wind

* * *

 **Kankuro Sabaku**

[Puppetry]

01\. Manipulated any kinds of puppets without chakra strings.

* * *

 **Gaara Sabaku**

[Demon Within]

01\. High Healing Factor. – Just like Naruto's.

Noted: Since a story involves with Naruto x Marvel like Deadpool.

 **Author's Note: This idea of all the abilities was completely based on another fanfic author, named 'Isom'. Which involves with enhanced their chakra and power within any of them.**

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** That's the Dragon Sword of Ryu Hayabusa. Since its my favorite katana sword. Which the Jing is MY OC for now.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Now I bid you all a wonderful holidays over the course of the next few months. This is your Humble Narrator, wishing you all a wonderful day, night, dusk, twilight.

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

Now the next chapter will be: 'X-MAS Special'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/15/2016/12:25pm

 **Finished** : 4/19/2016/3:44pm – 4/22/2016/2:54pm

 **Published:** 4/27/2016/12:00am


	27. A: X-MAS Special

**Chapter 27:** X-MAS Special

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now, as Ruby and Naruto, and the co. were finally had completely celebrate in Christmas. Which many of friends and mentors will call in, while the rest will spending time in their families. Now anyone wanted to spend time with families, and anyone who wanted to be invited.

Especially a certain redhead who somehow made a confession to the vomit boy. While a father of the Rose and Firecracker will knew about the Blond Knucklehead Fox, somehow about their relationship.

Speaking of relationships and families, which the gods had something had time to do.

Which its wish you and Merry Christmas.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Kakashi x Winter], [Sun x Ino], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

Noted: Forgive me about Yugito's friends, I will had it in the next season about 'Best Day Ever', just like when Sun had Neptune to met up with team RWBY and JNPR.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

As for now…this is the 27th chapter of this story…and this is the Christmas Special.

Under the statement about the last chapter, in the Twenty-sixth chapter during the previous chapter. But its completely quite early for sure. Like I said during the previous chapter? Its completely early for that holiday.

Not to mentioned, my OWN OC that with Athrun? He was a member of the Organization was based on Organization XIII from KH2. Which Number I is the leader for sure. And XV is one of kind member for sure. But they're 50 members, so the matter the fact, things will quite be interesting.

The OC's status is still unknown? Because he had the power of Light and Darkness, which it doesn't matter which path I had take. Hero or Anti-Hero or not, good or evil, path of light or dark.

Not to mention my OC is wearing that outfit before meeting Naruto and Ruby is my favorite characters from Sword Art Online, Kazuto 'Kirito' Kirigaya.

4/27/2016/11:50pm – I had completely had a problem with the internet connection in my hometown. So it take a while to get it respond while further repairs. Which it take me time to get it respond…so I will continue work with my stories.

4/29/2016/8:22am – During I research about Emerald's Semblance? It really did create an illusion, but also causes part to create an hallucination effects on Coco and Velvet.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Topaz3 –** I know you wanted to see Shiru appeared...but it has to wait, okay?

 **Shadow Joestar** **:** Yeah, I did most of parts when I had wait for the shippings to come up with...I had completely if for sure...

* * *

On this chapter? I'll gave you all a Christmas High-Five! This is a best Christmas Special.

4/23/2016/6:14am – Which I had copy some of Timberwolfe's Author's note about this? **So...I know that many of you are busy with school and the rest of them in college, but how about we have Christmas in April?! Right! So now we can have some fun and jolly relief from our busy lives and just relax. Now, I could always wait until Christmas to post this, but I am just too lazy to wait that long. Here you go!**

Before this story starts? I had ANOTHER special opening music of my most favorite anime at the time, which involves with stars…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail"]

* * *

 **(Nanatsuiro Drops: Shining Stars Bless (1:34) – Starts in 3…2…1…GO!)**

 **(Music Instruments - 0:00 – 0:17)**

~Shining Stars Away Bless…~

~chiisaku tonaeru mahou no KOTOBA wa "onegai...…~  
~hoshizora samayou kaze ni notta maigo no tsubu "ki'zuite…~

~tsutawaranakute porori ochita kono omoi…~  
~hora kagayakidasu yo GARASUbin no naka…~

~manten no hoshi deatta KISEKI kimi ga soba ni ite kureru nara…~  
~donna fushigi mo uketomeru yuuki umarete yuku yo…~

~nanatsuiro ni hikaru houseki sora kara maioriru~  
~daiji na KAKERA sukuiageru ne kowasanu you sotto...~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: What a Surprised! (Extended) - Starts)**

The date is December 24th, and surprise to everyone, it seems that in both worlds, they celebrate Christmas. As of now everyone is prepping up to leave to depart for the holidays, back with their family.

Naruto and Gaara agreed to join Velvet, and celebrate Christmas with her family, since with Temari will stick around in Beacon which its fine for they gave regards to Velvet's parents, along with Kankuro, too.

Well, of course, when Kankuro had decide for joining Coco in her spend time Christmas in her parents at home, which the leader of CFVY (Coffee) had invited him. Which Temari is fine for sure, while his eldest sister had decide to stay in Beacon for her celebration, namely she will spend time with Shikamaru, if you asked me.

With Sasuke, got the short end of the stick, and was force to spend it with Glynda and Ozpin. And Ruby, and Yang went to spend the holidays with the family that's waiting for them at home.

As for the rest will had their own time in Christmas in Beacon; Choji and Shikamaru will spend time with their sensei Asuma, along with Ino which contacted in Signal in Patch, meaning its Ino-Shika-Cho will hanged-out for this holiday. Along with Team 8 constants Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino will spend time with Kurenai. Then lastly Gai, followed by TenTen in Patch, which means the three kunoichi members along with a female jonin were called in for celebration.

"Wow, I can't believe I get to spend an actual Christmas without feeling nothing but the cold December snow." Naruto said in awed admitted, as he had layed his head on a heap of snow, right next to Gaara.

"I can't believe Velvet was kind enough to actually convince her family to bring us along." Gaara said.

"Not to mention your older siblings had some other things? Temari will be remained in Beacon, and while Kankuro was invited by Coco for celebration, if its fine for sure." Naruto stated, before he stood up, about Gaara's older siblings for its possible to spending time Christmas here.

"It's fine, Naruto. They agreed for wanted spending time with us." Gaara replied.

"Yippy for you two." A familiar voice came from across. Which made Naruto and Gaara turn to see expecting someone in this time in holidays.

"Well, if isn't old Scrooge in his emo greatness, tell me Sasuke, what you think your Christmas future will contain?" Naruto teased, only to get a snowball to the face.

"Shut up! Unlike you, some of us are force to stay here with the 'Grinch'." Sasuke said with the fear of being around Glynda for the holidays, only to have a snowball thrown at him this time around.

"If it's worth any constellation to you, I can't be with my girlfriend during the holidays at the same time, ya'know!" Naruto said, only for Sasuke to return another snowball, prompting the one thing to do when it snows.

Gaara had made a sand barricade, and both he, and Naruto proceeded to make snowballs, and got ready to demolish Sasuke, only to see that next to him was Lee, Kiba, Choji, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, and everyone on team JNPR (Juniper).

"That's so unfair!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the enemy team.

"Look behind you moron, you already got back up." Sasuke said, causing Naruto to see the rest of their friends backing him up. Expecting see Temari and Kankuro on the team.

Soon enough began a snowball battle, with Naruto and Sasuke announcing the rules, and the objective, and that this is going to be a team death-match game.

An hour or so passed, and when everyone had their fill, Naruto, and Sasuke called a truce, before everyone collapsed in the snow.

"Naruto, Gaara!" A familiar voice called out, which made the boys flinched for they expecting someone.

"Velvet!" Naruto said out loud, as he and Gaara shot up to their feet to see their older sister waving at them.

"Come on you two, it's time for us to hurry, and make it back to my home town." Velvet said as she was waving her arms.

Knowing it was time to go, the duo turned, and looked at their friends, and said their goodbyes to everyone in their uniquely individual way.

With Naruto and Gaara just saying goodbye to Shikamaru, and Naruto bidding ado to his rival, and only other person he considered close to as a brother through fist bumping. Along with anyone else, like Temari and Kankuro gave Gaara a hug for Merry Christmas, and Naruto gave each high-fives and fist bumps on his fellow dead-last, Choji and Kiba.

They did this to just about everyone they knew, with a few exceptions, like Naruto and Ruby kissing each other goodbye, and Yang giving Naruto a hug, only to smother his face in her breast. And Weiss and Blake were doing something different.

When the girls approached Gaara, Weiss had lifted her skirt a little to show that a piece of mistletoe wrapped around her leg, and Blake had removed her bow to show that she had mistletoe ear rings. **(AN: Damn it, Tobi-Yaza! You never spelled that correctly, its 'Mistletoe'!, NOT 'Missile toe'.)**

Both girls wrapped their way around Gaara, before they kissed him on each side of his cheek, leaving Gaara as red as his hair (Oh the fans out there right now cheering, and dancing to this turn of events).

Since he couldn't move as to what the hell happen, Naruto had to drag him, and say good bye to everyone else.

The moment Naruto left, so did everyone else as they began to motion their hides to meet up with their family members, and a few of them bringing a plus one.

Since Nora and Ren come from the same home town, they said goodbye, and catches the next flight back home, while Jaune and Pyrrha bid farewell as they returned back to their family, but this only brought Pyrrha down not being with someone special for the holidays.

Yang and Ruby also road the same ship back to their hometown in Patch (if the girls will met up with Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Kurenai were on the docks, waiting for their flight), and Blake is off to joined Weiss at her place in Atlas, since Blake has no family to run back to any more, not to mention to get a long a lot better, and talk about what happen.

As for the rest of the team, and along with KAIT, they had stayed at Beacon, along with a handful of other students who either got no home, or choose not to go back home, and but stayed at Beacon.

 **==With Naruto, Gaara, and Velvet==**

 **(Author's Note: Guess having some named of OOC named of Velvet's parents, if she had had in Canon. So it better for sure I will create an Alternate name…or maybe not!)**

The trip to arrive at Velvet's home was relatively peaceful, though at some point or another, Velvet had urged both Naruto and Gaara to put on their natural Faunus disguise, cause even though she and her family, who she informed ahead of time, had nothing against humans, but there are other Faunus that do have a hatred to humans. But those if they hate humans, then any of them had a good-side.

"Alright guys, we're here. Once we're in, you can let loose, and be your normal selves." Velvet said as they made their way to her parents house.

The house itself wasn't anything fancy, or big, but to Naruto and Gaara it was a huge improvement as to their living condition when they were kids. Even though, some jokes say rabbits gave birth about 5 or 8 baby rabbits for sure.

Upon entering they were meet by 2 older rabbit-like Faunus, one had a carrot hang out from his mouth, while the other one had on her workout clothes and was sweating.

"So, you two must be the boys that our only daughter took it upon herself decided to adopt, not to mentioned the other two were suppose to be the older siblings to red-haired boy. Well, I'm sure as hell aren't mad." The father said smiled, as he tossed his carrot stud into the trash can.

"Oh, I think they're cute, you know we've actually talked about kids before in the past, but I would've never thought we'd ended up having to adopt these two." Their mother said in the same that Kushina was like during the day of the dead.

"Feel free to calls us mom, or dad, boys, or by our real names. By the way, my name is Buster" said the now revealed Buster.

"And my name is Barbara-Anne, or Babs for short." Babs said with a smile. **(1)**

"The name is Naruto, ya'know, and this here is Gaara." The blond introduced.

"So you're Naruto, we thought you'd be a little taller." Buster comment with actually hit Naruto inside, but not hard enough to cause him to collapse.

In all, their first impressions from one another was going great so far, and both boys can't wait to see how their Christmas morning is going to end up.

 **==With Ruby and Yang==**

It's been a long time since the girls got to scene their dad or uncle for that matter, but unfortunately Qrow was out doing one of those special missions, where you'll see him once he returns.

But even so the girls still don't mind hanging with their father, who was waiting for them at their stop.

"Dad!" Both girls yelled unison, as they came running to their father in a hug tackle, followed by a bark, and a lick on Ruby's face.

"Zwei! Oh, it's so good to see you, boy." Ruby said as she nuzzled her nose on her dog's nose.

"So, what's new had been with my girls lately?" Their dad asked, when they all began picking themselves up.

They're dad is Taiyang, which were Yang got her blond hair from him, that has two small strands sticking out from the top, his eyes were blue, which Yang got Lilac, a soul patch and a small stubble along with jaw-line who also has a tattoo on his right arm.

He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve out off. For armor, he wears a metal spauldrer, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. **(AN: Thanks again to the Rooster Teeth.)**

As until Yang first to spoke in. "Well, funny how you should ask, you see dad, Ruby now has-"

"Yang!" Ruby yelled interrupted, as she jumped on her sister to cover her mouth.

"Hey girls, behave. Otherwise Santa might leave you both coal instead of presents." Their dad taunted, as both girls stopped with they're doing, and halos began to appear aboved on their heads.

"Now Ruby, tell me exactly what your sister is trying to say? But before you do, nothing you say can get me mad." Taiyang said with true sincerity, causing Ruby to smile with bright hopefully.

"Unless what you're trying to hide from me is a 'boyfriend' that you're secretly dating, in which case me, and your uncle Qrow will personally hunt and capture this boy, and will both take pleasure in neutering the bastard." Taiyang said with a straight face smile, causing both girls to turn grey, and plan to rethink what to say now.

"Now tell me, what is it?" He said looking directly into Ruby's eyes.

"Well, you see…" Ruby began, as she was sweating up a waterfall, until Yang interjected.

"What I was trying to say earlier, is that Ruby learnt to break out of her shell, and actually made friends, because of them, and not their weapons." Yang said in order to save their hide.

"Well, I'm for one glad. Now how about we head home, and have some hot chocolate." Taiyang said to lighten their mood, causing both girls to cheer in joy.

 **==With Ren and Nora==**

As they both had finally got off the train ride home, both were surprise to see that both of their families were waiting for them, and they proceeded to make their way to greet them.

And by that, I meant that Nora threw her things at Ren, and ran towards her parents, and Ren was now force to carry both of their stuff, and arrive to greet his parents with a weak smile.

 **(Author's Note: In Canon about when both Nora and/or Ren didn't had parents for sure, when Nora prospected about their lives and statement being team 'LOSE-ifer', about some worst could happen. Which reveals to be, they're Orphans.)**

 **==With Kankuro==**

 **(Another Author's Note: This maybe the best time for if Coco, with Kankuro? Which I will skipped the part.)**

At the same time, he and Coco arrived her hometown, as she went to the mountain house were she had live. Then when they arrived, Coco introduce Kankuro to her parents and relatives. Which both parents never seen someone due he wore face-paint.

 **==With Jaune==**

It seems even on Christmas, Jaune still tends to have bad luck. A good list of examples would be him catching his ride back home, late. And had to take an alternate form of transportation, which happens to take 2 hours longer to get back.

Instead of getting 1st class seats, he was force to get 3rd class, and sit next to an old lady who was practically coughing up her lungs out, and had a mother and a baby sitting right behind him, with the baby wailing up a storm.

Sure he could've put on his earphones, and listen to some music, but some kid thought it'd be cool to put the earphones in his nose, with snot leaking out, and when they were passing out snacks, the snack cart had hit his elbow, and there was bump to cause hot coffee that was being passed around to spill on him.

I guess both Jaune and Ruby were right, that Jaune had always been a failure all the way up to Beacon, since he had friends, but now he has no one to make him feel better. Which he did made a fake transcripts for entering the Beacon Academy.

Upon arriving home, at long last, Jaune had looked like he fought an army of the undead, as he arrived at his front porch. After for so long, which its been months for heading home.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by his mom who was waiting for him, as his dad came in from down stairs, then they both called his sisters that seeing Jaune had finally arrived home.

Once they heard that their only little brother arrived they came down running, and saw Jaune looked like a complete bum, then all seven of them circled around Jaune, and began to questions with protested in worry if anything happen to him, and what did this.

If I seriously didn't know better, I say this give someone an excuse to write a Rated-M animated, given the scenario (but you won't find sibling incest here), but truth to be said, Jaune was happy to be with his family, and was glad to be home.

 **==With Pyrrha==**

Pyrrha lived in a pretty big house in Mistral, and had a loving family waiting for her when they came to pick her up, but her father can tell when something is wrong with his daughter. **(AN: Never bother to gave any of them locations, minus Ren and Nora.)**

"So Pyrrha, wanna explain to us what's bringing you down?" Her dad asked.

"What? I don't know what you mean?" Pyrrha said as if nothing happen.

"Come now, we didn't thought you to lie now did we." Her mother added.

"Well…there's this boy…" Pyrrha began, before she turned as red as her hair.

"And here I thought, that there'd be no man just as strong as our daughter." Her dad said giving a hearty laugh.

Truth be told, Pyrrha was allowed to date, if she brought him to meet her parents, and give him the sign of their approval, sounds easy right, well the thing was is that Pyrrha thinks they'd disprove Jaune, because he's the weakest boy they probably know.

"We're not dating yet." Pyrrha said in her defense, denying the fact for it wasn't that meant.

"So, it's a one sided-affection, give it time, and when you 2 will date, make sure to let us meet the boy." Her mom said in a sense to encourage her daughter with hope.

 **==At Beacon==**

It wasn't just the young ninja here staying at Beacon, but also a huge group of students as well, but none of that mattered right now.

What did matter was, what exactly are they doing to pass the time. Instead of passing out gifts, they instead got a giant tree, and decided to throw a huge feast for the students, and not give them any homework, until their fellow classmates returned.

And since there was a lot of people here, Sasuke knew he wouldn't be targeted by Glynda, yup nothing could go bad to ruin this young Uchiha's possibly best Christmas since forever.

"Sasuke!" yelled an all to annoying voice Sasuke had dread, before a certain Pinkette came, and glomped on top of him.

"Hey…Sakura." Sasuke said as he gritted his teeth, so not to hurt Sakura during the season.

"Sakura, when did you get here?" Hinata said as everyone in their group began to gather around.

"Just now with Iruka-sensei and Kurenai-sensei." She answered as she let go of Sasuke, and greeted everyone else. Which made Hinata and the former team 8 members was surprised for expecting their former sensei with Iruka.

"Is Ino here too?" Choji asked.

"And Tenten!?" Lee exclaimed, which getting a nod from the rosette, which the boys and Hinata asking where they're respective mentors, so she point out the direction, so they decide to find any of them later.

"Wait, why would Iruka would be here?" Sasuke asked, and was curious if Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi might come along.

"Oh, you don't know?" Sakura said as she now knew why everyone's missing the big picture. "Iruka-sensei is dating one of the teachers here."

Hearing that surprised everyone, and got them thinking who, because as far as their knowledge goes, only Glynda was the only female faculty teacher they could think of, and if that were the case, it only sprouted more questions.

They eventually stopped in their tracks, when they saw Iruka was next to Reina and had went in, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blushed, and her tail to wag a little. Which made Kiba grinned for seeing their former instructor dating a dog-faunus.

Along with behind them, which made Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, and even Shino didn't expecting someone besides Iruka and Reina…it was…

It was Asuma with Kurenai, never thought that both former mentors of team 8 and 10 were hooking-up, which until Ino came in, behind the newly-couple.

"Wait, Iruka-sensei is dating Reina!?" Sasuke shouted out loud. "And even Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, too."

Getting a nod from the Team 7's Rosette, which the members of inactive team 8 and 10 went to them for sudden questions, before greeting.

Which got Glynda to sneak her way behind Sasuke, without him knowing, since her attention has peaked upon Iruka's arrival. Before she overheard Sasuke's sudden surprising state about Iruka's sudden appearance.

"So, his name is Iruka…how…dreamy." Glynda said, as she lay one hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and the other one on the side of her cheek as she gave a blush in awe, and of course, along with jealousy.

Admiringly, when Glynda first saw Iruka, with the rest of the ninja company, her heart did skip a beat, and thought he wasn't half bad looking, even with the scar, but those feelings began to evolve. It was before when they came in this world of Remnant. **(AN: I know Glynda was a bit crush on Iruka when first sight seeing him came in.)**

You see, the teachers within the same kingdom, will exchange information between not just students, to get recommendation to the next huntsmen/huntresses academy, but also teachers as well, and the information gained about Iruka really sky rocketed, and this didn't go unnoticed to Glynda.

In fact learning whatever information that's posted about Iruka tends to be the hot topic (fricken love shopping there by the way) for the female teachers, because he's like one of those dream boys, when older women would read about in any smut book, especially the Make-Out series.

Now why do a lot of preteen girls, and younger teenage girls you may ask, well along with personality, and the fact he's played the role of a 'true teacher', as in the 'knight-in-shining-armor', it was apparent that Iruka was a lot stronger than he had given off, like one of those European male models, where you don't know unless he disrobes.

But back to the original topic; Glynda had grown a crush on Iruka, and is now jealous that he's taken, but luckily to both Iruka and Reina, Glynda knows to not hit on a taken man, but that doesn't mean she won't be doing stuff to herself, with Iruka this close now.

"Glynda…can you…let go…you're crushing…my shoulder…" Sasuke said wincing, as he felt weaker by the minute, winching in pain, felt his bone was about being crushed into pieces.

"Oh sorry, you said he was your teacher while you were at school." Glynda said as she removed her hand, but now pressured Sasuke with her eyes.

"Naruto was the 'only' one who had being the most closest, and personal relationship with Iruka-sensei, not me!" Sasuke panicked, as to not be Glynda's victim for the remainder of the holidays.

"Darn, and he won't be back for a long time will he?" Glynda asked, getting a nod from Sasuke. Which unaware about Naruto is the only person knows Iruka to begin with, neglect to mention by the blond knucklehead fox did not tell her and Ozpin about Iruka.

"Okay, I can wait."

As with that, Glynda had finally left, Sasuke's legs began to shake violently, before giving up on him completely, and as he began to collapsed to the floor, Sakura came in, and stopped Sasuke's fall.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she saw the last bit of fear in Sasuke's eyes.

"It's nothing-it's…it's…nothing…" Sasuke replied, as his he began to regain his strength, before Sakura does anything to take advantage.

 _'What is going on at this school, or at least Sasuke, and who is that lady just now_ _?'_ Sakura thought, wondering about Glynda which stated the fact she is the Professor of Beacon, as she saw Sasuke walked away.

 **==With Naruto and Gaara==**

Right now, the boys are helping Velvet's parents one way, or another, like right now, Naruto had offered to joined Babs and Velvet in grocery shopping, while Gaara stayed with Buster, and helped around the house.

Grocery shopping was interesting for starters, since Naruto learned that coming into the main part of town was 'Hussling and Bussling' with some interesting people, and was warn to keep his money very close at him at all times.

When arriving at the store himself, Naruto saw that the food wasn't in decent quality, but was in no right to complain, and when offered to carry the groceries home, he impressed everyone around when activating his 9-tailed fox semblance, along with Naruto's shadow clones (which Babs was shocked for Naruto had using his trademark Shadow Clones to do the work to carry the groceries).

Gaara's case was different since he was helping to make sure that they'd gather firewood, and find anyways as to preventing any heavy snow coming in the property, or polluted snow as well.

So it had surprised Buster when Gaara had decided to grab whatever fire dust he had available, and decided to make a Wall made out of sand with the hardest minerals he could find in the ground, and used the same dust to make a semi-glass dome.

Based on what happened so far, Babs and Buster were completely surprise at the high potential that Gaara and Naruto have, and are considering to full on adopting them.

More importantly, Gaara had took out his brown Aura-based Storage scroll to unsealed the kotatsu, which he had remove the coffee table which Buster were wondered about that table, which Gaara explained about its very cozy table which there is a heater underneath the table, which Buster never thought a table had heavy blanket and heater underneath, which he was shocked for feeling warm in it.

Not to mentioned the storage scrolls were made by Naruto. That made more shocking too, which if possible for those storage scroll will carrying any heavy objects for sure.

Well, Buster admitted, he sure his daughter like to adopted those boys, especially Gaara's older siblings in Beacon, turns out that they're human, but he and Naruto wasn't so bad.

 **==With Ruby and Yang==**

Now finally at home; Ruby and Yang were chilling by the fire place, drinking hot coco (if possible they wanted to bring a Kotatsu table like SSGN, HRNS and KAIT had, well, doesn't matter), as Zwei began to sit near the fire, and began chewing on Ursa squeaky toy.

Taiyang in the mean time had got the large x-mas chicken being made in the oven, and was smiling to himself, wishing that Summer was still alive to see how much their girls had grown.

 _'Oh Summer, if you're alive…none of that would see our daughters had grown…not to mention is you as well, Raven.'_

 **==In the Afterlife==**

Ever since that Summer and Kushina had met, and with the help of the creator, they now spend time in the afterlife together talking with conversation, and have friendly spars, and even most deadliest weapons any of them had.

On the weapons they had in materialized it; Kushina had a Katana, which Summer gaze at the sword reminded of Raven, then she took out her own weapon; it was dual blades, which allows to combine into a large two-handed sword, the Zweihander. **(2)**

Since Mikoto, and the rest of the Uchiha clan are now in hell suffering. Because of their actions back in Hidden leaf that plans to coup d'état to overthrown the Hidden Leaf Village. Can't blame her for Fukage's actions to lead this rebellion.

Out of nowhere, she sneezed randomly, and began to wonder if the dead can get sick.

"I know what you're thinking, and I can answer that." Kushina said, interjected Summer's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked.

"I don't think we can get 'sick', but in our culture, if someone is talking about you, they say you sneeze afterwards." Kushina explained.

"Oh… Interesting." Summer understand the fact from Kushina.

 **==Earlier - In the real world==**

A certain black-haired swordsman sneezed out, which made them turn to see Raven sneezed that came out in a blue.

"That's odd, I never get a cold in this Christmas holiday." Raven stated.

"We can answer that, Raven." The Older Alternate Naruto stepped in, which made Raven turn to him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked curiously, until Older Alternate Sakura interjected her husband's statement with explanation.

"Some say that whenever sneeze came out in a blue, if you're wondering if you had cold." Sakura replied. "They say you sneezed afterwards means it's a sign of someone is talking about you. Its our cultures ways, whenever someone felt something being hit by a force."

"Oh…Interesting, never admitted for something like that someone is talking about me." Raven stated. "I wonder who is someone is talking about me?"

"Maybe its your lover about you never get to see your daughter grow up, or your brother is still drinking again in the Pub?" Older Naruto stated, guessing for sure about Raven' predictable. Which Qrow reminded of the Alternate Tsunade which she is a the Fifth Hokage for sure.

"I don't know about that…it would be if its Taiyang?" Raven guessed.

 **==Current Time – At Rose/Xiao Long Residence – In Patch==**

Pushing the feelings aside from Taiyang, he had focused back on the bird that was currently in the oven, and enjoyed the fact he had his daughters to comfort him, and that's all that mattered, being heartbroken after her passing. Which the fact that Taiyang had wondered of how is Raven was doing after Yang was born at the time, when she left under mysterious circumstances.

Now back to the girls; Ruby had decided to text Naruto in her scroll, which she wanted, much to the unamusement of Yang, who began quieting down, and envy her little sister. Which the fact during the Siege of Vale had Ruby confess Naruto, first.

 **==With Ren and Nora==**

Since they became close over the years, both families would decide as to which house would be serving dinner, while the other had the opportunity to open gifts.

This year it was dinner at Ren's, and opening presents at Nora's, so what could go wrong. Well no matter What role Ren's family get, they tend to get the short end of the stick, since their house looks like a twister came, and destroyed the place, so yeah.

 **==With Jaune==**

After getting time to change, and relax, Jaune had made his way down stairs, and saw that his parents had left, and that all seven of his sisters were waiting for him down stairs.

First off, each of those young maidens' name of theirs, which of coursed when Jaune being the youngest of all Arc siblings. Now, starting with the eldest to youngest. **(3)**

The eldest of the sisters is, Sabrina Arc, and like her younger brother, had blonde hair, but had it long, and covered it with a berets, and was a retired huntress some time ago, and was one of the few siblings who encouraged him to pursue his dream as a huntsmen.

The second eldest sister is Anne Arc, and was one of the first brunets to be born in the family, and like her elder sister Nera, she had her hair long, but instead of keeping it in berets, she instead kept it in a yellow ribbon, and was the other sibling to encourage Jaune to be a huntsmen.

Jane Arc was the third eldest, and had the same hair-style like Jaune, just slightly longer, and was the only sibling to not go to any academy's to become a huntress, and was very sad when Jaune had left to pursue his dreams as a huntsmen.

The fourth eldest, and first middle child was Julia Arc, she had blonde hair, and kept it in a bun, she was forced to retire as a huntress, when she suffered from many wounds in one mission, and was one of the few sisters who asked her younger brother to do her makeup, and join her shopping spree of weapons, and armor.

The fifth eldest, and second middle child was Catherine Arc, the next of the sibling bunch to have brunet hair, but she kept it in a pony tail, and the only thing that stood her from the rest was having bigger knockers than Jane Arc, which got the attention of the rest of the siblings.

Lisa Arc shared the title as the third youngest, since she was born 5 minutes ahead of her twin sister Pax, she and Robin were both have brunet hair, with her hair being slightly longer to cover the right side of her eyes, both were extremely close to Jaune that they'd cut school to hunt him down when he ran away.

Robin Arc, is the second youngest child, and is everything alike to her twin Gaia, difference being her hair covered the left side of her eye, she and Gaia cared for Jaune deeply after he was born, because they knew what was like being the youngest, and occasionally forgotten, and was equally devastated when he ran from home.

As of what the sisters were doing, they set up the family's favorite game of bear traps, and grappling hooks.

"Oh hey Jaune, you came down just in time." Julia said with a piece of jerky hanging from her mouth.

"Sweet, I call the yellow moon." Jaune said as he sat between Lisa and Robin.

 **==With Pyrrha==**

After being embarrassingly confronted by her parents, as to her feelings with Jaune, their evening had went by kinda awkward, like Pyrrha being in her own little world that she couldn't help out for tonight's evening event, without screwing something up.

With Pyrrha was sitting on her bed, thinking about Jaune of how he is doing in his holiday times with his parents. Never thought her parents were completely sure just when comes of teasing.

Her parents had decided to tell her to take five, and let her pull herself back together, but the only thing that came to her mind was Jaune, and the more she thought of him, the more she turned as red as her hair.

"Pyrrha, time to eat!" Her mother called out, which brought the famed huntress off cloud 9.

"Coming!" She responded.

On her way down, Pyrrha was still red in the face, which caused her parents to grimace a little, and are regretting to bring up the problem she was personally dealing with.

"Hey Pyrrha, you alright?" Her father asked as he passed around the plates.

"Yeah, I'm doing a little better, why?" She asked.

"Well, it's just that you're trying to light up a match for the candles with a bread roll, and a celery stick." He stated.

Upon looking down at her hands, Pyrrha had went wide eye, and blushed in embarrassment, before grabbing the actual box of matches, and properly lit the candles.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" Pyrrha only begun to quite down, when she was about to mention Jaune's name.

"Come on, you can tell us, and we'll try to help you." Her mother insisted as she moved the steak knife away from Pyrrha.

"I can't stop thinking of Jaune…" Pyrrha mumbled, but it was still hearable to her parents to know his name.

"So the boy has a name, tell me, what exactly is it that you like about Jaune" asked her father.

"He was the only boy who didn't know who I was, or cared about my fame, and status of a huntress." Pyrrha said confidently, then she mentally added. _'Not to mention he knew me as the Mascot of the Pumpkin Pete's Cereal. Even everyone didn't see the difference about me.'_

"So, a naïve fool who learns to like you, for being you. That's acceptable." Her mother stated. "And what's he like as a huntsmen?"

"He was honestly the 'dead-last' to the entire academy, until me and a friend name Hinata, took it upon ourselves to train him." Pyrrha explain with a hint of sadness, she couldn't blame Jaune for he did not passed any of the Combat School or any kinds of Academy.

"So not the strongest huntsmen, but if you're happy with him, then I guess we would like to meet him." Her father said persisted, which got Pyrrha to say 'huh?'

"Sweetie, this boy has made you special, and I think he'd be happy with you." Her mother said about Jaune's statement. Even her daugther's feeling with a JNPR's leader.

"So what's keeping you from asking him out?" Her dad asked.

"He likes another 'girl'." Pyrrha answered sadly, referred to Weiss to be mentioned.

"Are they dating?" Her mother questioned, which made Pyrrha shook her head for no.

"No, in fact the 'girl' he likes, likes a different boy altogether." She replied, which about a love in the first sight? Because when Jaune really crush on Weiss when she met him during the initiation, while Weiss likes Gaara, because of how he had a bad childhood along with Naruto. Unlike Weiss about she had a bad history about her father.

"Then what's stopping you to ask him out then?"

Before Pyrrha could give an answer, she took a moment back, and think through as to exactly why she hasn't asked Jaune out, but ended up realizing she may not be as bright like her friends, and piers claim to be. Which whenever she want to say to Jaune for sure.

Until Naruto mention about the 'Red-thread of Fate' about his parents were in-loved during their younger days. Which she remembers about hereself and Jaune were look like Naruto's parents, like in the Memory Story; Minato and Kushina? Because Minato had a blond hair like Jaune, while herself is Redhead like Kushina.

"I'm gonna call him later on." Pyrrha answered blankly.

"Very well, now let's eat dinner." Her mother said as she handed back the steak knife to Pyrrha.

 **==At Beacon==**

As The feast was about to begin, Ozpin and Glynda were giving the holiday cheerful speech, but with a long an hour speech for at last, and ignore that cause it sounds way to cliché, but instead lets follow Sasuke and Sakura.

Currently they decided to ditch this preach, and instead wait outside of the cafeteria, where Sakura claims to have something for Sasuke.

"You don't intend to kiss me under that accursed mistletoe now, do you?" Sasuke said sternly while looking at Sakura, who began blushing a little.

"No, of course not." she said while waving her hands with her head shaking at the thought.

"I just thought I'd give you something to remember not just me, but as us when we were former team 7." Sakura said as she handed Sasuke a small wrapped package.

Sasuke had decided to open his gift, and to his surprise, it was a photo album of their group photo, which really surprise Sasuke, since he had nothing besides his headband that reminded, and this gift manage to stir up Sasuke's stomach with guilt for not having anything for his former teammate.

"I think they started the feast. Come on, let's go inside." Sakura said, as she lead them both back inside.

As they passed their way through the halls, they finally made it to the door leading to the main hall to the cafeteria, and above the both of them was the same accursed mistletoe that Sasuke dread, but knew he had to do the right thing after what Sakura did.

"Sasuke, I think we can sneak inside, if we keep our heads down low, and open the door very quietly." Sakura suggested, without respond by Sasuke, which he stated for sure that in his mind.

"Sakura…" He said.

"Yes?"

Upon turning her head around, Sasuke had lowered his head, and kissed Sakura, causing them both blush, where that the called air had made it possible to steam up the area a little.

"Merry Christmas Sakura…" Sasuke said with a blush as he turned his head away from Sakura.

"Y-Yeah, M-Merry Christmas to you too" The Pinkette stuttered.

Unbeknown to them, Glynda was standing behind the corner, and was ready to scold the two for ditching the traditional speech, but she can't feel to let her emotions ruin the moment, not to mention that it's the season, and decided to pretend this never happened.

The X-mas morning.

Unknown to Glynda, stated the fact seeing there is Temari and Shikamaru were kissing each other on the distance on where Sasuke and Sakura were in, planning to sneak in. Which he and Temari were having some conversation about something like their lives and anything.

After everyone had ate their dinner, they decided to call it a night, because if you get up early enough, you'll get to open presents.

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: What a Surprised! (Extended) - Ended)**

 **==Next Morning – With Gaara, Naruto, and Velvet – in Scarlatina Residence==**

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST: Peaceful Theme – Starts)**

For the first time it was now the today is 25th of December. Gaara and Naruto could actually get up, and enjoy a real Christmas morning, because is been for a while. The Christmas morning for both boys would be them not feeling hated by anyone, and to the few people who did care, would give them a nice hot meal.

Today, they got to wake up early, and open gifts from their new family, with Gaara getting a three set of stuff animals, one being a fox, one being a tanuki (raccoon-dog), and the last one a rabbit.

Naruto on the other hand managed to get a grandpa's guitar, and a booklet as to how to play this said instrument. Before he woke up, he had a large scroll appeared in front of him, meaning he had manage to 'got' from 'home', along with a scroll for Gaara. Considered present by 'Santa'. **(AN: You'll find up when there is a OVA. :3)**

"These are really awesome gifts everyone, ya'know!" Naruto said as he began tuning the instrument.

"We glad you both like your gift." Buster said as he was drinking a cup of Joe before he, Babs, and Velvet heard some beeping outside.

"What is going on out there?" Babs asked as they all went to see through the window, which made Naruto tensed along with Gaara with a smirked on their faces.

"Oh right, me and Gaara took it upon ourselves to get you guys something." Naruto replied, as both boys join their fun.

To their surprise, it was 2 vehicles coming up their driveway through via travel truck, and they were unloading a 4x4 pickup truck, and a motorcycle.

"My, oh my! How did you boys manage to offered those?!" Buster asked, shocking for expecting about that most expensive fancy vehicles.

"Oh, you don't know?" Naruto perked up, asked them about he and Gaara's status.

"We are both currently the youngest millionaires around." Gaara added answered, which shock the hell out of their parents, until Velvet had neglected to mentioned with a embarrassing look.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I had forgot to mention that." Velvet said, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, and Velvet, we got something for you." Naruto said with a wide eye smile, planning gave her something more.

"Aw, you both didn't had to get me anything." Velvet said with a good heartedly.

"Well, we didn't give you anything, because it's something only you can control." Gaara replied, who was giving one of those rare smiles of his.

Naruto had reached out his fist, and Gaara had bump his next to him, and Velvet already knew how this game work, and planted her fist on theirs.

With an actual flash and glow, Velvet's body began to illuminate, and her rabbit ears began to disappear.

"What the two did you do?" Velvet asked, disbelieving.

"No worries, just concentrate around where your ears were originally placed." Gaara explained, instructed the rabbit older sister who is gain a new ability.

Doing as they ordered, Velvet's ears did appear, and she concentrated once more, and they both disappeared.

"I still think you are more cuter with your ears, but me and Gaara had found a way, so that you can control whenever your ears would appear like us, and our Faunus traits." Naruto said to Velvet for she can hide her traits, whenever she wants.

No one in the history has ever given Velvet such an amazing gift, that she broke down in tears of joy before hugging both the boys in front of her.

"You two are truly the best little brothers I can ask for." Velvet sniffed.

"Not to mention Temari and Kankuro." Gaara added, as which made Velvet smiled for having more siblings for sure. So with the boys exclaimed to her unison.

"Merry Christmas, sis." Naruto and Gaara said as they hugged back their older sister.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST: Peaceful Theme – Ended)**

While this joyous occasion was happening, until…

*knock knock*

They heard a knock at the door, upon Buster went to the door, and opens it. It revealed to be a man with blonde hair, and incredibly ripped, that you can tell he was a huntsmen.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone named Naruto, is he here with you?" The older blond had asked rabbit-adult faunus.

"He is, but may I ask what's your beef with him?" Buster replied and asked.

"Nothing much between me…" The man replied, then called out. "Ruby, please come in now!"

To Naruto's surprise, Ruby had appeared right behind this man, as the young blond asked his girlfriend why she's here with a man.

"Hey Ruby, can you tell me who this guy is?"

"Naruto…this is my dad." Ruby said with a bit of sadness in each word, cause now they're both are fucked.

 **==Earlier today==**

The girls had gotten up, and were opening gifts;

With Ruby getting a silencer for Crescent Rose, along with a .50 cal explosive rounds for the bullets, while Yang got nitrous, and bullet proof wheels for her bike. **(4)**

As this was going on, Ruby's had went off, and Taiyang took it upon himself to get it for his girl. Upon picking up the scroll-phone, and seeing the contents of the message, Taiyang began to make the house rumble.

Upon looking at their dad, and what he had in his hands, he began staring back at Ruby.

"Ruby, exactly who is Naruto?" He asked with a aura of murder circling around him.

"He's one of my many friends I made, why?" Ruby asked as she began to shrink small. Nervously which her dad had suspicious about her relationship with Naruto, she had made.

"Then why did he message you, saying: 'Merry x-mas, love you babe'." He said to his daughter, knowing damn well that Ruby can't lie to him anymore.

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Ruby answered, as she was on the brink of tears, and hiding behind Yang.

Taiyang stopped his aura, and took out his scroll, and began pressing buttons.

"We're going to confront this boy immediately, I already got his location on my scroll." Taiyang said as he took Ruby by her hand, and both stormed out their house.

 **==Current Time==**

Right now Naruto is face to face with Taiyang, and he was 10% certain that he crapped himself, and 90% certain he's going to die without having a family with the girl he loves.

With Taiyang scanning the boy's appearance, which he is look less taller then Ruby, about when he is now age 13, during his last birthday in October.

Taiyang finally made the first step, and crouched down to Naruto's eye level, then said to him. "Listen kid, I admit that you had guts, considering that I'm 100% sure that my daughter here has told you about that there'd be hell to pay upon dating her."

"I'm well aware." Naruto said with a natural tone, as he managed to stood his ground.

"Then tell me why would a boy and girl on the same age would like to start dating, when you got your whole lives as huntsmen ahead of you?" Taiyang asked.

"What're you talking about, Ruby is older than me." Naruto said bluntly.

"Come again?" A confused Taiyang questioned.

"Yeah, I'm only 13 years old, but I'm a bit taller then her." Naruto explained, which its true, since Naruto got the Yin-chakra of Kurama is now had the full-power of the fox's power, which when his father had sealed the Yin-chakra on himself, and the Yang-chakra is on Naruto.

Which when the size of the Fox is shrink when the sealing process. Meaning Naruto's height is grown to be about Ruby is still taller then Naruto, being 15, which Naruto is now 13 in a minute. When he had forced to ate vegetables. When Naruto is no longer a shorty, like Ruby, he was about, 14 year old for course.

Hearing this really confused, and shock the hell out of Taiyang, and decided to talk with the boy one more, with asking. "Tell me son, what do your parents would had say about this?"

"We approve of this…" Buster interjected to gets Taiyang's attention, who was confused since he didn't see Naruto have any noticeable Faunus-like traits.

"The boy is well trained, and a caring huntsmen-in-training from our daughter, then his big sister as well, as what for this statment, he along with his brother have the most unique semblance we've ever seen, and if that doesn't interest you, then you should know that he's actually the most youngest millionaire on the planet right now." Babs explained to Ruby's father, about Naruto along with Gaara.

Hearing this, which really making Taiuang surprise. And since it's Christmas, not to mention the kid is rich enough that he can finally pay off his brother-in-law's debt off, he will allow Naruto to date Ruby.

"Ruby, tell me everything if his parents says its true?" Taiyang said as looking at Ruby, until Velvet interjected.

"All true, and we forgot to mention this, but Naruto had personally brought Ruby back from the dead, after saving the whole kingdom of Vale." Velvet added that statement.

"Wait a minute! Ruby, did you seriously died during that whole 'saving the kingdom' mission?" Taiyang asked.

"I did, and if it wasn't for Naruto bringing me back to life, I wouldn't be here in front of you." The redhead answered in pure confidence as to the truth that was said.

If there was anything Taiyang cared about more than his life, it would be the life of his daughters, and although he knew of the casualties that came when taking the life of a huntsmen, he would be devastated if either Yang, or Ruby were to die.

Which in truth, Ruby will be end-up like Summer as well, if will be heartbroken like the second time. The fact that when Raven left after Yang was born, even so, that if Ruby will be the last reminder of Summer.

"Hey kid, you should know that my daughter is really special means to me to this planet, along with Yang." Taiyang said as he averted his eyes to Naruto. "And the fact that my daughter could've died some time ago will end up like her mother, if not for the help of you, I give you my eternal thanks and debt to bring her back in one piece."

Which Taiyang giving his huntsmen glare of seeing you as a greater man. Which means Naruto is grown up, which he had 2 years ahead to be with Ruby, which his height is bit taller for sure. **(5)**

"And what about dating her?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's an entire different matter altogether." Taiyang said as he caused the mood to change. "Though, I would allow it on one condition…"

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"You've got to ask me permission, and earn my blessing to date her." Taiyang said as he smiled at the boy.

"Sir…"

"Call me Taiyang." Taiyang insisted.

"Taiyang, I would like to ask for your permission, and blessing to date Ruby." Naruto said to Taiyang.

"You have them both already, kid."

Hearing this got everyone to cheer, and Ruby ran to hug Naruto in joy, before realizing that the other red-head in the room used his sand to put the mistletoe above their heads.

"Gaara, are you nuts!? Her dad is right there!" Naruto shrilled.

"I don't see anything." Taiyang said, in order to play cool, causing it to be okay for Naruto to reach up, and kiss Ruby.

"Merry Christmas Naruto." Ruby said, smiled,

"Merry Christmas Ruby." Naruto replied.

 **==With Ren and Nora==**

Like I said previously, Ren's house is a mess, and Nora with her family are having the time of their lives, though for some reason, Ren decided to follow through Nora's shenanigans and bombard the entire neighborhood with both syrup and pancakes.

 **==With Kankuro==**

The puppet user had time to spend Christmas with Coco for sure, which he had admitted about how those two hooked up with each other. Even her parents had admitted about Kankuro.

As he somehow showed them his puppetry semblance, which he can control dolls around the house. Which they surprised for a certain blond fox had gave him some new potential. Which he had brought Crow and Black Ant with him to help out like carrying groceries and anything, better thank Black Ant's barrel stomach.

Which the kids were nearby in the streets seeing the puppet master had control them, which another puppet show for sure. He had somehow activate the safely lock on, to be sure that none of anyone hurt.

Before he woke up, he notice the same way Naruto and the 'other's' had a same scroll, as he opens it with curiously, which it shocks about he got something expecting from 'Santa'…

With a smile on Kankuro's face meaning one thing…

 **==With Jaune==**

Right now, with Jaune and his family were opening the last of their gifts, until Jaune's scroll went off, which the blond boy seeing Pyrrha's name had received.

"It's Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, who's Pyrrha?" Julia asked.

"Are you dating someone without telling us?" Robin demanded.

"What?! No, she's on my team, mom didn't you tell them?" Jaune stated, whilst looking at his mom for help, with slight asking.

"I might have forgotten to tell your sisters about your team." His mom said whilst sticking her tongue out.

"Girls, I'm sure there's a reason. Look, how about we all can talk to her through the big screen." His dad said to save his son. "Jaune, you know how to do it still right?"

"Right." He answered.

After tinkering with his scroll, Jaune decided to video chat with Pyrrha on the family TV.

"Hey Pyrrha, Merry Christmas." Jaune greeted.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Jaune." The redhead began, as she continue. "Listen Jaune, I know this may seem sudden, but I need to tell you something…"

Which got the attention of everyone.

"For the longest time, after you telling me your secret, I want you to know that I'd always 'liked' you. And I want to properly ask you out?" Pyrrha finally admitted, which caused Jaune and his family to be dead silent.

To be fair, Pyrrha was unaware of Jaune's family in the background, upon realizing her moment of confession, and the fact her family was right behind was even more so embarrassing than anyone could ask for, so let's leave them be, and have them settle this out by themselves.

 **==At Beacon==**

Upon waking up, the team was surprise to find that gifts were in front of them in the center of their room, and proceeded to open them at team SSGN room. Before they got their 'gifts' from 'Santa' as well.

With everyone around, including Sakura, they began unwrapping their gifts, with Neji getting a book as to the code of a huntsmen. While Hinata got a book on cooking and medicine. Shino had ended up with a book listing of insects of all kind they had here in the realm of Remnant, when he had collected the Rapier Wasp. Kiba got himself a set of Music Player like Naruto's, and Akamaru got himself a couple cans of dog food in Remnant.

And Shikamaru had got pills meant to keep him staying awake, along with that weird body blanket he saw on TV one time, and Lee had gotten customary weights where he can adjust the gravity to make it heavier or lighter. Choji got himself a large box of pizza. Temari got herself a small folding fan.

Next is Ino got herself a Gardening tool set, which she can working on her garden for sure. Then Tenten got a book about 'How to make your own weapon for Dummies', and even tools for creating her own weapon, when she is ready.

Now it was finally time for Sasuke and Sakura to open their gifts, with Sakura getting a crop, and a book on 'domination', and for some odd reason Sasuke got his filled with dirty magazines on older middle age blondes, which got both of them worried as all hell.

As each of them had their presents opened, then any of them got the 'scroll' along with the gifts were besides on each of them, making them smiled about they had that the most present at all…

No matter where are heroes are at, they sure as hell had the best x-mas after all the shit they had went through so far in their lives, and we're all here to wish you guys a merry x-mas, and raise of a Coke-Zero to drink it up.

 **==OVA #1==**

Upon getting to the Schnee family mansion, Blake was surprise by the number of body guards they had, which was an eyesore admitted by the heiress.

After making it to the main halls, Blake was introduce to Winter again, and by her dad once more, and it took every ounce of her energy to not either kill the man, or at least smack the living hell out of him.

After being shown to her room, Blake had passed her way down the Schnee family hall, and saw photos of the family throughout their lives, and was surprise to see a young Weiss holding a cat in her hand, and her older sister kneeling down to her level.

Weiss on the other hand had to say 'hi' to her dad, and deal with some type of BS for sure, but was instead given a small gift to be open by her dad, and they both said their goodbyes.

When she stepped out to open her gifts, it was apparently two wedding rings with the words Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki engraved, which made Weiss a little displeased. Seems her father, the 'Schnee President' still keeps bragging about Weiss for seduced Naruto for wanted his arsenals like the Paper bombs, and includes the newest storage scroll were only activates with Aura. **(AN: Still using the 'Schnee President' name, to be sure the name is completely revealed.)**

Meeting back with Blake, the girls decided to do one thing, neither of them did during their child hood, and it consisted being out in the snow.

"Hey Weiss…" Blake begun.

"Yes?" The heiress replied.

"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" The cat-faunus asked (oh the backlash I'm gonna get from writing down this pun).

As the girls began playing in the snow, it wouldn't take long before Winter saw what was happening outside, admitted for seeing her little sister playing with Blake for having a friend, and made her way to join both of the girls until nightfall.

When returning back inside, the girls were given a fancy feast to enjoy, and Schnee President himself were waiting for the girls at the head of the table.

"Girls, how lovely for you all to join me, Miss Belladonna would you please remove your bow, for manners that is?" He asked kindly.

Both the girls went wide eye in shock for not foreseeing this, and to they began giving looks of should we do it, or not. Deciding to take a chance Blake had removed her bow, and had revealed her true identity to the rest of the Schnee family, and both her, and Weiss were waiting for the worst.

Unaware for Blake is also a former member of the White Fang, which when that statement for worst to come. Even when the White Fang and the Schnees' had a bad history.

"Weiss, why didn't you tell me you had a Faunus as a teammate?" Her father asked, about Blake being Team RWBY's member as a Faunus.

"Well, people at school give people with Faunus traits were having a hard time back at Beacon, so she uses a bow as a means to disguise herself." The heiress said weakly, knowing her teammate is a former member of White Fang, unaware by her father about Blake's former allegiance.

There was a moment of silence before 'Schnee President' spoke up again.

"Miss Belladonna, there's no need to hide yourself here, especially if you're on the same team as my daughter." He said which surprise everyone. That sounded seriously for insisted about Blake being Weiss's teammate.

"I'll admit, I do have a bad reputation with the Faunus, but considering how my daughter can't function without having her whole team, I'll do all that I can to aid you girls, no matter your background story." Schnee President explained. Which he had kind heart part about hatred of Faunus or White Fang.

Whether he was being honest, or it was the effects of the holidays, both girls were relieved about this turn of events.

"Now let's eat, less our food gets cold." He said as he began cutting in to his lobster.

After the dinner both girls had decided to call it a night, and bid their ado's to everyone. It was in the middle of the night, when Blake notice someone was coming in her room.

To her surprise it was Weiss, and the young heiress began making her way to faunus kitty-cat.

"Weiss, what're you doing here?" Blake asked.

"It's funny, but I can't sleep without having any of my teammates around." She answered as she slipped her way inside Blake's bed.

"Hey Blake…" Weiss began, getting Blake attention with 'hmm?'. "Can I pet your ears? I mean your cat ears."

The only person to have ever done such a thing was Gaara, but feeling no harm, Blake had nuzzled towards Weiss for her approval.

"Merry Christmas Weiss." Blake said as she purred her way throughout the night,

"Merry Christmas Blake." Weiss giggled to the fact Blake can purred.

 **==OVA 2 - At the Unknown Location==**

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Strange Whispers – Changed/Starts)**

A pair of red gleaming eyes maliciously, as they watched a glowing orb. In it, Naruto and Ruby were spending time with family; talking, laughing at an unheard joke.

Not to mention, they been spend time together as a couple, since in a middle on Christmas, it would prefer to be sure that love is everything in their heart…

The figure wave a pale and black veined hand, dissipating the orb and the vision in it.

"So, Ozpin…" A silky female voice spoke. "I wasn't aware of you have gotten a new pawn in your game… No matter…"

As she wave her hand again as well, seeing Itachi with the Mobliz family, spending time in a 25th day.

"Hmm…if would seems that I wasn't aware about this mysterious boy here… Unaware about there is a portal that leads to another world when I'd felt an pulse of power… Interesting… 'If' there is more, I will be waiting, waiting for the new 'guests' will be arrived… Considering a gift to me…"

"And this time…humanity shall Fall…"

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Strange Whispers – Ended)**

 **==OVA 3 – Before Past Bedtime til 25th==**

Once many of Naruto and rest of team SSGN and everyone on the Ninja world were sleeping on their beds in homes and dorms. As while they're sleeping, they're prepared to entered their dreams for their goals.

 **==At the Dreamscape==**

As Naruto and the rest of rookie 12, includes the jonin senseis. As Naruto was surprised for seeing Sakura, along with the rest of the rookies were; Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Neji. Minus Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, along with Sand siblings.

"Guys, why are we on our same dream?" Ino wondered, for the first person to speaks up.

"We don't know?" Shikamaru stated.

"Same here." Shino added. Which until Naruto got the answer.

"Ino, guys, I think this is the same way when my parents came in, and even Lord Shinigami." Naruto stated.

"Its this true, Naruto?" Sakura asked, feeling nervous about it, never thought her former team 7 teammate had met a death god.

"I'm sure of it, but yes Sakura, if I had to guess it…" Naruto replied, then he moved his head up and made a call. "Hey, Lord Shinigami! Are you the one who bring us here?"

Which Ino thought Naruto was crazy, if its true about the death god is real, then is sort of a joke or something, until a deep voice responded.

 **"You called…"**

Which startles everyone to turn to see Shinigami with a tanto on his mouth, as usual. That made everyone freak-out includes Naruto remain calm.

"Y-you're real?" Ino pointing out on the death god nervously. Which she said it out loud on her mind.

As shinigami changes into a man with darkest hakama, and spoke in. "Of course I'm real, child…how you would expecting a ghostly figure turned into a human that happen to be the god of death."

Which until Asuma interjected the death god and didn't want her to be devour her soul.

"Pardon me, Lord Shinigami. Forgive me about my student's expression." Asuma stepped in to save his female student's hide.

"Its no hard done, Asuma. I am not here for devour your souls." Shinigami insisted, which made anyone, minus Naruto had their spines shivered. Which of course Naruto sighs about the death god's statement.

"Anyway…since tomorrow is Christmas, right?" The death god asked, getting a nod from anyone. "So I had come here to send you all to visit your parents and friends, into the dreamscape."

Which made everyone shocked in surprised, as Hinata spoke in that sounded serious. "Are you sure, Lord Shinigami?"

"Are we get to see our families again?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, I can send you all a visit…this is why I brought Kami will gave a heads-up." Shinigami stated. As she took out a white yang symbol jewel.

 **==At the Ninja World==**

Its been some time since the children of the respectful families were on MIA during the retrieval mission; any of the families were worried about their children were had been gone, as each of the clans or family were; Hyuga, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and even Haruno.

Minus Sarutobi? Since Asuma is a adult, but also a certain boy who was the grandson of the Third Hokage about his uncle were been missing for sometime, not to mentioned his Rival for the Title of the Hokage.

But, except he admires him for being a brother, when his uncle was MIA. As the new Hokage had change the new law, along with any of them will remember Hiruzen Sarutobi's sacrificed.

Now, its Christmas night, until expecting something during bedtime.

 **==At the Dreamscape==**

"Hey, where the troublesome are we?" A man with a same pineapple hair with a scars.

"Shikaku?"

Which made the man named Shukaku turn to see Inoichi and Choji, along with his wife Yoshino and his teammates' respectful wives.

"Are you guys doing here?"

"We were asked the same thing." Another familiar voice, which made them turn to see Sakura's parents; one is male with a brunt pink hair, where Sakura got from him, and the female had the same facial as the women with blond hair and that Sakura got her green eyes from, wearing a white qipao with red circles.

"Kizashi, Mebuki?" Yoshino exclaimed.

"I don't know, what the hell is going on here?" Mebuki asked.

"And us, too!" Another more familiar face, appeared be rough female tone, then turn to see a female adult with red fang marks on her cheeks like Kiba, was his mother, along with older women which appeared to be Kiba's older sister, Hana.

Next to the Inuzuka women, was a man had the same white eyes as his daughter and nephew was Hiashi, Hinata and Neji's father/uncle. Along with Hiashi, was his second daughter, but her hair is brown, and same white eyes as her older sister.

"Tsume and Hana, and Hiashi and even his daughter, too." The f-I mean big-boned adult was Choji's father, Choza exclaimed.

"We're not the only one…but Lady Hokage and Lord Jiraiya is here too." Tsume spoke, which made them turn to point out to see the two sannins.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Jiraiya demanded, he was about having a dream about multiple naked women were bathing with him.

"We were wondered the same thing, Lady Hokage." The man stated had the same hair as Ino, was Inoichi, her father.

"What the? Inoichi, Shukaku, Choza, Tsume, Hiashi? Where are we?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"I don't know for sure, when any of us already sleep during our holidays for tomorrow, and then here we are." Hiashi replied.

"The hell is going on here!?" Which made them turn to see Konohamaru, seeing him yelling about why the grandson of the late-third Hokage is here. As the young Sarutobi turn to the ninjas and the Hokage.

"Konohamaru?" Hanabi asked, getting the young Sarutobi attention. "I guess you and I on a same boat."

"I guess so." Konohamaru shrugged.

Their confusion was answered by a bright light and out came a figure, revealing a woman in a white kimono.

"Who are you?" Tsunade demanded, prepared for anything, if she is a threat, while Jiraiya take a view on this beautiful lady. Until a the women notice, but…

*SWAK!*

Which made everyone and two kids was shocked and flinched for seeing a women had took out a giant Harisen or a slapping fan, its about the size a longest lumber wood, then she spoke up. **(AN: Think of it something from Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth when Tenten uses a Harisen on that size, and even Deidara smack Lee with a normal-size slapping fan.)**

"Oh, be silence you most insufferable pervert…and 'don't' even try to use me as a material for your smuts." She said, as she took away her fan unto the back of her kimono, and gaze at the shinobi

"Calm down, I'm not here to harm you people."

As Jiraiya stood up, recovered from the smack, leaving a large lump on his head. So she spoke up for Tsunade's questions. "I would like to know who I am? I'm Kami, the goddess of Heaven and Earth."

Making everyone's eyes widen, and bowed down to their deity.

"Arise, shinobi." Kami said, allowing her followers to stand up.

"Lady Kami, to what do we owe to your presence?" Hiashi asked, which he was unaware for the god's regards.

"I'm here to let you know that your children was alive." replied Kami, shocking everyone.

"Are you talking about my little Sakura?!" Mebuki exclaimed, getting a nod from the deity.

"And as well anyone on the Retrieval mission, did you get the message, Tsunade?"

Which made the New Fifth Hokage tensed, and a nod about the message that the report were now received by the Death god. When the shinobi-side of the council was aware of their message.

"So, where are they?" Inoichi asked, hoping to get to see his princess again, along with his teammates about their sons.

"They're with Shinigami, but don't worry, I will had him to gave a synch to another dimension." Kami said.

"They're on another dimension?" Shukaku asked, surprised.

"It was the Nine-tails and One-tailed had send Naruto and Gaara…" Kami surprised which made Jiraiya and Tsunade shocked about Naruto's name, which the Tailed beast of One and Nine is had to do that sending them to another world. "But turns out, that they're life force is fade, that means the two of the beast is dead."

"Two of the tailed-beast were dead? How?" Choza asked.

"Because Naruto and Gaara had made their choice to start their new life here…if weren't for the Retrieval Group that your village had send, then the Portal is now closing…so there is no going back for sure." Kami said.

"If that means they're still alive…but how can we get there?" Jiraiya asked. "The last time the toads had tried to reverse summon Naruto, because the name is still there that proves the summoner is still alive. But turns out, something blocking unable to reserve summon."

"You maybe correct, Jiraiya…but I cannot allow you to ruined Naruto's new start in his life." Kami frowned.

"Why!?" Jiraiya demanded, which the goddess said nothing, until Tsunade was aware about what Kami is talking about so, the blond sannin spoke up.

"Is it because the Hidden Leaf had mistreated Naruto?" Tsunade asked, getting a Kami's nod in agreement. "And may I 'please' where can I find Naruto?"

"You wanted to see him?" Kami asked, getting a nod from Tsunade, then turn to the families of the Rookie 9. "And your children?" Getting a nod from the Inoichi, Shukaku, Akimichi, Hyuga,.

"And is Uncle Asuma is here, along with Boss, as well?" Konohamaru asked, which getting a nod from the goddess, then went to him and pat him in a head.

"Yes, young one. I will had you to see your uncle and the friend of yours will."

"And even my big sis too." Hanabi added about her sister, Hinata again.

"Certainly, after all, this is Christmas, now I will allow you to see them," Kami said, as she took out the Yin black-symbol jewel, but got a serious look a moment later.

"After this, but you must not tell anyone else. This must stay between all of you." Kami said in a serious tone.

"We won't tell a soul." Tsunade said, with Kami smiled, until she turn her attention for she notice someone is missing. "And also you, Mr. Shibi?"

Within minutes later, in silence, with a breaks that hit their head, and quickly turn to see an older version of Shino, wearing sunglasses as his son, but also he felt depressed for forgotten about him,

"Oh my god! Shibi!? I'm sorry! We had forgotten about you!" Tsume exclaimed for she and the others had forgotten about the one of the members of the Shinobi-side.

Kami sighs disappointed about how those people had forgotten about the Aburame head. Seeing them for apologized for they had forgotten about their friend while they're on their presence. As she clear her throat and getting them attention.

"Anyway, let's get going, shall we." Kami said, then raised her hand up, which the jewel glows in black light.

With Shinigami, his Yang-jewel is engulf in white light, as both jewels on the gods hands, levitated in the air, then erupts the bright of light engulfs the area.

 **==Synch Dreamscape==**

Once the light fades, which made the everyone on this mindscape was surprising to see them again.

As they reunite their children and relatives for so long after been months. Once they break the embrace, until…

A loudest scream in agony that turn their attention to see Jiraiya is on a ground, holding his crotch. Which Naruto had gave Jiraiya a huge chakra covered foot, which creates more damage. Which made the rookies were sighed for the toad's sannin's prediction, along with the adults for how the poor sannin, but as a man, which never thought the young blond knucklehead who do such a thing.

"I deserve it~!" Jiraiya whined like a little mouse of how painful it was, then…

*Stomp!*

"Ow~" The toad sannin goaning.

Then Naruto had stomped his head with the same foot, then lend down on a poor pervert and he said. "And THAT'S for not telling me you're my godfather, Pervy-sage!"

The adults was shocking seeing Naruto using the Kyubi's chakra, without going rampage, before notice his eyes were red, as their children didn't bother, minus Konohamaru and Hanabi didn't thought he was completely pissed.

"Yup…he knows…" Jiraiya moaning. As Naruto remove his foot, then glance at everyone, after his eyes were reverted into blue.

"Well, what you all waiting for, you need to spend time with your parents to catch up, guys." Naruto exclaimed, which made anyone got his point, so any of them left in a separate ways. Until Kami interjected.

"Everybody!" Kami called out, getting attention to the goddess. "If you all wanted to spend time with your families and relatives, but you be spending time in this dreamscape a year…"

Which made everyone shocked about what the goddess sounded serious.

"You want to know? I'm a goddess after all, since I can control anything. But its time for you to spend time for sure." Kami stated. "In outside in wake, meaning an hour, and this here, a year. So be sure to spend time with your children and then any of them will tell you the full details."

As she wave her hand, which creates a materialized with a village of Hidden Leaf, with crowd without notice their presence. **(6)**

"Since while for any of you need to trained your children even wanted to trained your child to became a better proper ninja, or huntsman/huntress. So…" Kami said. "…have fun."

 **==Time Skipped in 30 minutes passed (meaning 6 months)==**

A 6 months has passed within 30 minutes, which they had spend time with their respectful parents, about their time in Remnant what is called, as they tell them by showing the images about the sudden event. Never thought their children had education to another Academy besides the Ninja Academy.

They told them the information about this world and how it works and educated, its about Huntsman/Huntress fighting monsters of the 'Creatures of Griimm'. Even the technology is way advance then the ninja world. Not to mention the powerful opponent were out there, which turns out, they needed to become stronger, while the rest didn't want to fall behind.

Even Naruto's heritage, when he had mange to met his parents within his mind after he is no longer the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails anymore. But with that, the balance of power were now severed. Now that turns out, they cannot go back now.

Each of the members of the shinobi side knew Minato at the very beginning. So Naruto had completely forgive them for sure. So which a long explanation via memory-share, its basically like the Yamanaka's mind-walking jutsu, Inoichi was amazed about that ability can do without chakra.

Now, they begun to trained their children, which the Sannins had earned Naruto's forgiveness. Time for them to training became a proper ways of Ninja, while the Jonin senseis here to help? Because Shinigami had plans for them for training them:

First is Shukaku didn't had time to trained his son during the last Chunin Exam finals, so he will make up to him in lost time, then next is Inoichi training Ino with the Clan's jutsu for combat and interrogation. Then there is Tsume trained his son if Akamaru is with him, so Kami had them around, Tsume's partner, Kidomaru, Hana's triplets, and Akamaru.

Then next is Choza had admitted about Choji's ability, which he explained to him about it was Naruto had mange to unlock his potential, Hiashi teaching Hinata and Neji for improve their Gentle Fist capabilities, then next is Tsume is training with her son for some skills when that happen.

Lastly is Sakura trained by neither her parents or Tsunade, because wanted to be a Medic for sure, along with Ino and Hinata, stated that she cannot to became a burden for sure, while Tenten had did manage trained with weapons. Sakura's ability is either healing, or chakra-enhanced like Tsunade.

Most of parents were completely admitted about new weapons were based on crossbows and kunai launchers from Hidden Sky Village. During after the spar, never expecting their children had surpassed their parents with new weapons which combines with a long-range capabilities.

Shukaku had admitted about the demonstration about guns along with rest of Ino-Shika-Cho, which Neji shows them with a rifle with or without scope, which Hiashi was admitted about having that weapon without a scope while using their bloodline, along with the adults for sure agreed about those arsenal. Tsume and Hana were amazed about those guns, along with the retractable claws. Lastly is Shibi with his son, Shino (Oops! I forgot them too), were admitted about pair of SMGs and combine into assault rifle.

But, as anyone had tried out, Pizza, which shocks completely for the taste they ate with a single bite, admitted of how delicious the Pizza was…which thank the gods for having pizza there.

While they made a conversation about their lives in Remnant, which any of them had a choice for neither going back or stay. Which now, the parents were finally understand for the decisions they had made. Which now, before its time for them to go back, so any of the will see them again, very soon.

But before they separate ways, until Naruto told the Shinobi-side about the truth that Sasuke had learned…which made the adults were shocked about what he meant, it was then when Tsunade's sensei Hiruzen knew about the truth.

But…Sasuke had decide to not to go back, because they been hold him back for a while keeping their precious bloodline for everything, because of the truth itself. The Uchiha Clan had planned for coup d'état to overthrown the Hidden Leaf, until his mother had involved of this matter, if she did not knowing for sure.

Naruto show them the full details about what happens on a the Nine-tails attack, it was an Uchiha had involved after Kushina's last breath. Which its why it was Uchiha wearing a mask that stated that was Madara Uchiha himself, the man who been defeated by Hashirama Senju, Tsunade's grandfather.

Which is why the connection of the events, the Nine-tails Attack, the Uchiha Massacre, and everything. Until the Danzo who responsible for had disobeyed Sarutobi's orders. He wanted to get rid of the threat himself behind the Hokage's back, even he had not select to became the Third Hokage in a place.

Not to mention, when Minato had been selected to became the Fourth Hokage, over Orochimaru for sure, which is why the rest of the history itself.

While with Naruto had conversation with Tsunade and Jiraiya about something while they're on discussion after Jiraiya had manage to trained Naruto a bit.

"Never thought you would just like your father when you like redheads." Jiraiya stated. Which Naruto told them about he had a girlfriend, which she had a red-head, which it was dark red for sure.

"Not to mention my girlfriend likes blonde hair." Naruto explained.

"Really…" Tsunade stated admitted.

"Just like her mother, not to mention she is older then me." Naruto explained which made the sannins was shocked about Naruto is dating a older women.

"How old is she?" Jiraiya asked, if she is 17 or less, or maybe.

"She's 15, while her sister is 17." Naruto replied, which shocks the sannins, which admitted that he is now 13, meaning knowing the laws of the ninja world that when a graduate ninja is considered an adult, meaning its old enough to kill, and old enough to drink, so age doesn't matter.

"Really?" Jiraiya stated, curious, which Naruto shows them the image of Yang and Ruby. As the old pervert was about made a comment, which when Ruby was 15 with a well-build chest, small C-cup, along with her sister Yang was about maybe near D-size, then Naruto had interjected. **(7)**

"If I were Yang, she would punched you VERY hard if you use that to write down on your 'books', when I'll tell her about you messed up her hair, its your death wish. And Ruby will slice you into bits, while you planning to use neither Yang or my girlfriend Ruby, then I will not hold back." Naruto warmed him with a sly smile, which made Jiraiya pale compared if any of those girls will beat him into pulp or slice him in bits.

Then Naruto shows the full view about seeing Ruby wielding a Bastardize-scythe that wipe out a whole pack of Beowolves, just like Minato, and then Yang's temper which equals to Tsunade's when she is pissed, when she punched Junior's face in the nightclub. Naruto had share some memory of Ruby and Yang about the events they pulled. **(AN: Think the trailer in "Red" and "Yellow".)**

With Tsunade was proud for Naruto how her godson got himself a girlfriend, and even made a friend of a sister of Ruby, and even new friends there.

"Naruto, seriously! How I can contact you with the summoning contract?" Jiraiya asked, before dropping the subject about Naruto's girlfriend and Yang.

"Can't say…since the gods were forbid them from going there? If Kami or Shinigami will gain access the s

Now with their training is done, so they can go back to separate ways, to continue their new life in Remnant, while they had other stuff to do was, which Tsunade will taking care a few business with the elders who wanted answers regarding the Uchiha Massacre, and if she will researching her sensei's journal she had read, along with Jiraiya for sure.

They will clean up the mess within the village itself…

Now…with that, they finally get to say farewell to their respectful love ones.

"We'll see soon, very soon right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, your parents would had proud of you." Tsunade replied, with a smile.

"Yeah…Oh! Before I leave…I got something to gave you." Naruto said.

"What's that?" Tsunade asked her godson, curiously.

"Took out your hand." Naruto instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do it, you'll see…" Naruto told her to do.

As Tsunade do as Naruto instructed, as he place his on her palm, then suddenly her body is started glowing as were the markings on her body. Once it fades, which Tsunade was felt something, at herself and moved around a bit, which shocks herself and Jiraiya.

"What did you do?" Tsunade asked.

"I mange to reversed your age." Naruto answered, which made Tsunade shocked in surprised, along with Jiraiya. "You cannot fool me with that genjutsu of yours, right?" Which shocks about how Naruto can see it when her Yin-seal on her forehead that reinforced her Genjutsu. "You maybe the same age as Old-perv here, so I had restored your age by 30 now."

Tsunade was disbelief about Naruto somehow restored her age, by now 30 back in a day. Jiraiya was shocked about Naruto can able to see through the High-level Genjutsu.

"Considering, a Merry Christmas gift." Naruto said, before asking. "Well Granny, how are you feel?"

As Tsunade had releasing her jutsu and seeing herself by hands and then touched her forearms which meaning Naruto had somehow restored his age. "I-I feel marvelous. My body feels younger for real and not because of jutsu."

"Hey, what about me!" Jiraiya exclaimed, which made Naruto frowned, then looking at him.

"You maybe wanted a same age as her, so no can do, old man." Naruto denied the old sannin, which made his head and shoulders slumped down, then he turn to him. "You know why? Since I had no longer the jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails now, which I had 'his' chakra, meaning I can able to heal anyone, which I had the power to help anyone."

With Naruto smiled, until he found himself pulled into a tight embrace by Tsunade smothering him into her truly round, big, voluptuous breasts. Which Tsunade sees him which remind of his dead lover Dan and little brother Nawaki, and then she can live for next decades as a hokage.

"Naruto, you're a genius! Oh thank you so much! You have no idea how much this really means to me!" she cheered while pressing Naruto's face into her breasts while he waved his arms around. Which made Jiraiya giggles about seeing her teammate glopes Naruto, but until he notice his arms shaky, meaning at what was going on.

Until Jiraiya spoke up. "Um Tsunade, I think you're smothering him."

Tsunade snapping out of her happy frenzy looked down at her chest seeing exactly what she was doing and pulled Naruto up who looked dazed and faintly. "Oh Naruto! I am so sorry I hope I didn't suffocate you."

"Don't worry, it's all good." Naruto said still in a daze.

After witnessing what the Fifth Hokage did, now its time to continue their training. As Naruto had being trained by Jiraiya in a important time that needed.

 **==Time Skipped in 1 hour passed (Meaning 1 year)==**

Now, its time to say goodbye to their family and love ones, as Naruto saying goodbye to Konohamaru with Asuma. The Next Gen Ino-Shika-Cho were saying goodbyes to their parents. Sakura saying goodbyes to her parents.

Before they left in separate ways like before, as both parents and children had gave an exchange gifts, as Kami besides Shinigami, will explained about something.

"Alright, you may know you wanted to leave…I would like to make announcement…"

"What is it, M'lady?" Hinata asked.

"Well…" Kami begun. "As you know…you better get receive gifts before tomorrow's Christmas…"

"And meaning?" Naruto asked.

"Meaning you till exchange gifts when it will received if Santa will place it besides them,"

"You meaning the jutsus will be learned from our world?" Sakura exclaimed, getting a nod from the goddess.

"Yes, which Shinigami will retrieve it for you and made a copy, and then some tools for anyone like Kankuro's puppets." Kami explained, as she materialized a several orbs of light. Which confuses the rookies, as Naruto first volunteer, which it shocks that he took out which made him surprised along with anyone includes the adults.

"This is…" Naruto was aboutsay, the one he is holding, a replica of Mandarin Cyclone, but its dull white.

"Don't worry, you will gave that staff to someone who closes to." Kami explained, which made the rookies were admitted for any of them had took out the same weapons they had. Now any of them gave a respectful weapons:

Naruto first gave Konohamaru, a replica of Mandarin Cyclone, and instructions along with Asuma will be having time soon for sure. Then next is Sakura gave her parents the same shotgun like before. Ino gave her parents; one is pistol for her mother, and her father a assault rifle.

Hinata gave the same crossbow to her sister Hanabi, and gave a hug to her older sister, and Neji gave the same rifle to his uncle. Then there is Tsume had pair of retractable claws giving by Kiba, never admitted its better then any weapon she possesses, also gave a SMG to his older sister, Hana. Lastly is Shibi had admitted about those guns.

Next is Ino-Shika-Cho, with Shikaku had admitted about a pistol he got, and Choza had an Axe-sword, it's a perfect weapon for the Akimichi Clan. Inoichi was admitted about having a scoped assault rifle and nickel-plated pistol for Inoka, Ino's mother. **(AN: a named of Ino's unnamed mother, just like Kyoka, and Choji's unnamed mother as well.)**

Now with that, as each of the parents and relative got any of them some gifts:

First is Hiashi gave Hinata and Neji a copy of the Gentle Fist Variants in each, and gave him a embrace hug along with Hanabi, then second is Tsume the same as well to continue Kiba's training with Akamaru for improved the Dog Ninjutsu, then Shibi and Shino nodded each other for be sure, and along with the variant breeds of the Parasite Insects.

Then next is the Ino-Shika-Cho, now Inoichi gave some scroll to Ino, which there are more variants for sure. Then Shikaku gave pat on a shoulder along with nod from Shikamaru, until his mother, Yoshino gave a small smack on a head with a frying pan, and Choza gave the same as Inoichi and the rest of shinobi, and then Choka gave some cooking knowledge to her son, so he can cook meals. **(AN: Choka is a named of Choji's Unnamed Mother.)**

Now lastly is Tsunade and Jiraiya gave Naruto for good luck for his new start of life, then Shinigami had manage to got the scroll that belongs to his parents; the jutsu, money, weapons, and everything is now his, along with the most high level Sealing Arts. Naruto's heritage is now belong his, now. Unaware for any villager(s) of Hidden about what happen the belonging of Minato and Kushina.

As for the rest, Shinigami had took the belongings on the scroll of Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, along with Sand siblings.

So, with that, Shinigami along with Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Neji, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai.

On the other side with Kami with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Mebuki, Kizashi and Hiashi, Tsume, Shibi, Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza along with their wives, along with Hana clong with Konohamaru and Hanabi.

"I'll see you soon, Boss! Uncle Asuma!" Konohamaru wave at his brother-figure/rival and his uncle. "I'll tell my friends about you're alive! And even I won't tell a soul, too!"

"You too, Konohamaru!" Naruto replied. Which anyone from the Ninja World will agreed for not tell anyone about who made contact with the dream.

"Mom, Dad! I love and I'll see you soon, very soon!" Sakura exclaimed, waving at her parents.

"Make us proud our little cherry blossom!" Kizashi exclaimed, replied.

"Me too, honey!" Mebuki added. "And good luck for becoming the a better kunoichi, and a huntress and made us proud, Cha!"

"Good luck, runt! Make them to see the wild of the Inuzuka!" Tsume wave for her son.

"I'll keep things from here, Little Brother, take care!" Hana added.

"We'll do, Mom, Sis!" Kiba replied with a smile.

With Shino and Shibi were nodded for wish each other luck. Being logical.

"Guess I will be going, father, Hanabi." Hinata had farewell to her father.

"I will take care of Lady Hinata, Lord Hiashi." Neji stated.

"Please…call me your uncle now, its been a while you never call me that." Hiashi insisted to Neji, which made the branch-member nodded, then turn to his eldest daughter. "I will not informed the Elders about this matter."

"Thank you, father." Hinata appreciated.

"And Good luck, my daughter." Haishi added, which made Hinata smiled.

"Can I visit you in my dreams, Sister?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, if I will tell Shinigami for sure." Hinata replied.

"I will see you later, dad, mom!" Ino saying goodbye to her parents for wishes her luck.

"We always sees you later, princess." Inoichi said.

"Me too." Inoka added.

" Guess I better go now, old man, mother." Shikamaru said to his parents.

"Yeah, its troublesome for your old man to farewell." Shikaku replied.

"Guess don't do anything lazy you hear, Shikamaru." Yoshino suggested.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"What was that?" Shikamaru's mother frowned.

"Nothing." The Lazy replied. Which Yoshino frowned.

 _'I better asked Lord Shinigami for sending a frying pan to Temari.'_ Yoshino thought, as she was aware for her son is growing up, for having a girlfriend in age of 14 or 15.

"I will gonna missed you guys!" Choji exclaimed for he'll missed his parents. "And even your cooking, mom!"

"We'll see you as well, son…made us proud and remember what I had said to you?" Choza replied and asked.

"Make many friend and cherished them." Choji replied. "I had made many friends in Beacon Academy."

"That's good to hear Choji."

"I'll see you soon, Choji. We'll missed you." Choka said.

"I know…" Choji replied.

"Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai, you will be continue to teach them wisely." Tsunade ordered.

As rookie rookies of 9 (minus 3) along with the rookies and said to them unison. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" The Adults in Ninja World replied with smile on their faces.

With that, as anyone gave a final wave, until both gods raise the jewels in the air as they erupts with a glowing light shines everything, once it fades into blackness…

 **(Story Ended** **)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 27… its been a week(s), since I was last made that story.

So guys, I hope you enjoyed it, just like how you enjoy reading these author notes at the below, and I'm pretty sure you guys are so hype as to what happen now, and are curious to read more of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)', considering how Naruto and Ruby got nothing to worry about dating anymore.

Weiss and Blake both confessed to Gaara, Sasuke kissed Sakura (I know I had no choice for this fucking pair if you (all) people wanted that shipping), and Pyrrha confessing to Jaune, and what I'm pretty sure everyone was happy about that Velvet can now willingly become either human, or Faunus.

Not to mention, I had decide to gave all the Rookie 12 of Leaf and Sand Siblings some equipment, belongings, and everything that they had owned from the Ninja World. So many of them had got their new weapons and arsenals along with Jutsu they had to learned.

Also, I'm putting it out there, I completely forgot about writing Weiss and Blake's x-mas story arc, so I had manage to edit it out for sure, when Blake had quote "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" never thought it referred to Frozen if you asked me, and didn't want to write about that bonus material like I sometimes do at the end, but I think we can agree it turned out fine.

~~~M~~~

Now I bet you guys are wondering now, as to how, or better yet where SSGN is going now since all of these revelations. Truth be said, this story is gonna go Canon from here on, and everything you read in this chapter won't affect the characters what so every, because none of this will be canon to the main story. That's right, SSGN is continuing on, with Naruto, and company doing things from the show, with none of this happening, because this was a Non-Canon chapter to the main SSGN story arc that I had planned from the beginning.

So now you guys are wondering, why not, well it's because I can, and choose to have it be this way, and are even more wondering, why didn't I make it an xxx-mas lemon parody, with Glynda releasing her pent up frustration on Sasuke, or have Jaune's sisters rape Jaune, well like I said, I like things how they are, without writing needless smut, but until then guys, merry x-mas, and a happy new year.

~~~M~~~

Oh yeah, before I forget, I haven't told you guys when to be expecting my return, for continue the stories I had forgotten to continue. I'll be back, and if you guys want to do something Nice for your Humble Narrator for the holidays, then could you guys help, by getting both chapters 2, and 3 over 3,000 views, and leave me more reviews to read for you guys.

~~~M~~~

This is Czar Joseph, the Acquaintance of gods and even the Author of Rewrite and Revise Story of SSGN (Signal) by Tobi-Yaza, and this time…it will be so much fun until-

Everyone: (Yelled, unison) Hold on a damn second!

Czar: Hey guys, the Gods' Acquaintance is here, what's eating you guys up, besides being away from the public for the past a week when 'Naruto's BDAY and Day of the Dead' Chapter?

Naruto: (Yelled) Yeah, I nearly shit myself when I met Ruby's dad, and are you now telling me, I gotta relive through this all over again!

Weiss: Also a lot of us had a hard time confessing towards one another.

Blake: And you're now telling us now that none of the things we did ever mattered.

Czar: Pretty much

Sakura: So Sasuke kissing me, will it happen again?

Czar: No comment, because I don't want to give away my thoughts on pairings for this story just yet, since I got everything prepare for everything you all know it, that is until when Tobi-Yaza hadn't wrote the Valentine Days Arc Special for sure, and the chapters prior to that earlier.

Shikamaru: You know, for a troublesome Narrator being an Author of this story of Shinobi Team of Renmant, you're not so bad for writing this story is completely right.

Czar: Yup, he didn't bother to spaced it down for sure…You guys do know as the Acquaintance of Gods to this fic, and whatever I may write in the future, I got control over your guys' action, so if you're done complaining in his hit, leave me alone. Except for you Velvet. (Which seeing everyone left, leaving Velvet) Okay, now that they finally left, I got something to tell you.

Velvet: (Asked) What is it?

Czar: Once this is over, everyone but you would have memories of this experience, because out of good nature, I decided to let you keep that ability your brother's decided to let you keep

Velvet: (heard sounded surprised) Wait, really. Thank you Mr. Acquaintance.

Czar: Though, I can't let your ability, until the time comes, for reasons of canon, and suspense.

Velvet: And will that time arrive?

Czar: Don't worry about it, you'll know, because I set it up that way, now you go on, and enjoy x-mas with everyone else, also if you hear Sasuke moaning, or screaming for help, ignore him, he'll be losing his v-card to Glynda for the first time

Velvet: Got it, didn't need to hear it. (With that, seeing the rabbit Faunus left)

~~~M~~~

Ok you guys, we're officially done see ya in time about Wednesday or Saturday.

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday. – sorry, its Saturday, not Sunday.

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I'm fine with Buster, named from Buster Bunny from Tiny-toons, along with Babs. Its better then Bugs and Lola.

 **(2).** Summer's weapon if it's a dual short swords, that NaijMizuho had creats, then a Zweihander that when in RWBY wiki that the discussion about Summer's weapon if it's a Zweihander. I know her weapon is a twin-bladed scythe on one of the Diventart

 **(3).** I should probably give each of these young maidens a different alternate names, besides Tobi-Yaza's version. So I will adopted some names from the reference of Creeper by the Dozen.

 **(4).** With Ruby's new items for her weapon, which its high-explosive stated with a long-range high caliber. And then a silencer was been referred to a Monster Hunter's bowgun rifle which allows to had silencer.

 **(5).** Naruto maybe is age 13, quite just like LuffyxNami? Since Luffy is 17, while Nami is 18.

 **(6).** Based on the Matrix, which until when Neo and Marcus were on the training simulation, which until a lady in a red dress.

 **(7).** Something pick up on Remnant's Dawn of a New Age. Which I didn't knew the chest size of Ruby's while Yang got…hmm…maybe D?

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team Standby ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Name Standby** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Velvet** **Scarlatina**

[?]

01\. Concealing Rabbit ears

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Standing by

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Now I bid you all a wonderful holidays over the course for sure, which its completely early for that statement. Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

Now the next chapter will be: 'Interlude of Best Day Ever: Patch Adventures'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/22/2016/2:51pm

 **Finished** : 4/29/2016/9:47pm

 **Published:** 4/30/2016/12:00am


	28. A: Interlude of Best Day Ever

**Chapter 28:** Interlude of Best Day Ever: Patch Adventures; Side-Stories

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With the Christmas is over, now the new Year, which now everything went well, after all… Now…with the blessing had been earned to given by Taiyang to Naruto for wanted to date Ruby. Pyrrha confessed Jaune, and the rest had time for sure like love confessed and spending time.

Which now the turn-in event will be having time in Patch was a certain pink haired kunoichi turned huntress, former academy instructor, and even the jonins of rookie 12.

Now this even had involved a certain instructor with a scar on his face, along with a female dog faunus. Things quite went well, at the time…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Kakashi x Winter], [Sun x Ino], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

Noted: Forgive me about Yugito's friends, I will had it in the next season about 'Best Day Ever', just like when Sun had Neptune to met up with team RWBY and JNPR.

Not to mentioned Team FRHY too? Now its time for the new list for any of them will paired with, if I will cancelled one of the shipping pairs I had come up with, not to mention, some new characters from Season 3:

[Haku x ? ? ?]

[Roshi x ? ? ?]

[Han x ? ? ?]

[Neptune x ? ? ?]

[Atsui x ? ? ?] – Samui's brother.

[Omoi x ? ? ?]

Message: Can you tell at least tell any list of girls on RWBY on Season 3? I was aware of them.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 28 of this story, which this is a Interlude of Season 2 for sure.

Also, it's great to be back, everyone (:3), it should be noted that I'm kicking off the first chapter to the next part of SSGN through that you the fans might be wondering.

Having no questions or comment like 'bankai777' didn't gave a single review like the rest of the stories like in the list…after all, when 'Shadow Joestar' did gave a KO comments.

So please do not gave me bad-mouthed reviews about my chapter that I had adjustment the lines I had made for sure, and even correct all words and speech and sentence…which it gave me time to think for sure…

Now, with some new favorites about 149+ with 8 users came in: CLA's Profile, Chaosweaver13, Hellfire Kitsune Zero, RazorSwift 2.0, Ragnus00, pittsacee, NightHunter156, fierojesuelrivera. SlyFox9.

And even Followers were 157+/–, so far, which any of them only selected follow, instead both.

5/2/2016/5:44am – As for may know? Since we haven't pay bills lately from the Internet. It takes time for sure to be paid. So the next chapter I had will be upated the Season 2 will be next week, if its be a good idea if I had time to update the chapters in each of the stories that I had did not work on.

5/3/2016/12:45am – Not to mention this is May, now, right? So I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEW SEASON OF RED VS BLUE AND RWBY: CHIBI! I wonder if it will come up until to be released? The next week will be coming up for now, until the website to all the sites will be fixed up.

Guess lets find out…which now, the 'Organization' will be prepared.

But, before that? I wanted REALLY completely curious, and even the slightest completely wanted to KNOW about why Cinder obsessed the Power of the Fall Maiden? I really, REALLY wanted to know the full story about when she met Salem and even how things turn in events? Most authors who had a theory about the connection of the Old Wizard, Ozpin, the Maidens, and everything that had been?

Now…before Ozpin's disappearance? Maybe Raven had somehow save him at the Vault, just like she save her daughter, Yang, during the train in Mountain Glean until Neo had to finished her off. It would be sure if I'm right about Ozpin saved by Raven, if its possible…or if I am wrong about that guessed.

If possible…I will copy this comment to the RWBY Wiki about this…

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** A dreamscape! *sighs frustrated* did you had a sense of DBZ reference! You're giving me such a HEADACHE! :-(

Just like the Mindscape when they spend hours in Naruto's mind? First 1 hour is outside, and 1 year inside the dream or mind.

* * *

In short, this chapter is mainly centered on 3 mini story arcs, so I'll be focusing on the lives of Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Ino, Tenten and Sakura.

So yeah, if you're interest is mainly focused on the main heroes to SSGN, and not these people, than by all means read the next chapter, because that, and many more are right there, because like I said before I vanished, 'I write my material week(s), or month(s) ahead of time'.

Now…this chapter regards in Patch where Sakura and the others were having time with their new life. That of course, things went well after all those time at the moment when

On this chapter? I will had had another OP for this story, which its like in Interlude of Road to Ninja? Because which stated about the bathhouse when Naruto didn't had anyone in his place. Which they using Limited Tsukuyomi. After all…things will quite completely sure for this statement.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail"]

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==First With Sakura==**

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST: Peaceful Theme - Starts)**

The day had began like it always does for this young kunoichi-turn-huntress, Sakura had woken up, and rubbed her eyes, and made her way to her mirror, and wasn't surprise that her hair looked like a rats' nest. But a REALLY bad hair for in a bed.

As she begins to rearranges her hair, she looks at her scroll hoping for a never going to be message from Sasuke. Sighing to herself, Sakura began to prepare for the upcoming day she has ahead of her. Its been sometime after Christmas, and even seeing her parents in a dreamscape thanks to the gods.

Then she turn her gaze at the rolled scroll laying on the table when she got it meeting her parents and love ones with the rookies, along with the other 2 belongs to Tenten and Ino. Guess she is glad for finally to see her parents again. During their time with them, everyone had taking training serious, so she cannot fall behind, due to the statement, being a huntress.

Until upon arrival of Signal Academy, she is living with her roommates, Ino and Tenten, which any of them had a taking jobs; Ino found a Flower Shop, which just like back home, as when her best friend learned plants in Remnant if any of them had it back home, and TenTen had found a Blacksmith to work with.

Not to mentioned, when she and the girls knew how the Faunus being mistreated by humans, so they're NOT one of them who being abused their race, for example; Velvet as a Rabbit Faunus.

On their dorm, which everything they had when the girls were living in Signal; a table of full of papers for come up a design for weapons, which the Sakura and Ino were having the same thoughts as Tenten, along with crumble papers for stated that those ideas were not a good idea.

Which Ruby being self-proclaimed a Weapons' geek for making a bastardize version of a scythe that ever created and also a high-caliber rifle which it utilized when the projectiles were very fast, which she had a speed semblance allows to double it that make it more faster, because of the recoil itself, that based on a certain 'dusty old crow' for making that weapon.

And along with some pots of different kinds of flowers that Ino had working on, that brought it in. The Shop owner had stated for wanted a helping hand for someone was good at flowers. Surely the owner didn't mind for giving her as a token for helping the shop, it was grateful for sure.

Today, she didn't had any class, and decided to go, and explore around Vale by herself for a while. Getting to town is no real problem, with the discovery help, that is public transportation, and went to a place that she dubbed was her spot.

While Ino and Tenten got her time for taking part-time jobs, surely the teachers didn't mind for sure to be understand for some excused. Which Sakura had informed any of them about heading to Vale for some exploring.

Not to mention, Team 8's sensei, Kurenai, too, which she is an instructor for field tracking, and even learning Survival Skills…

You see, there are Kingdoms and small villages outside the 'World of Remnant', so there are different districts, and areas throughout these kingdoms, and with that being said, Sakura, and company lived far out next to Signal Academy.

Throughout her time in Signal, she had managed to readjust, and made a name for herself in academic, and combat wise to the point, that students all around say that she might become the next Pyrrha Nikos. Which she wanted to be a medic or something better then Pyrrha.

The thing was, Sakura had already met Pyrrha before, and wasn't aware she was a big time celebrity, and did her research on Pyrrha, and found out that Sakura was falling into the path that so many huntsmen and huntresses have envied to try to follow.

After her very little, but influential adventures with Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura had learn to not let things get to your head, but admitting enough Sakura does know that with proper training, and knowledge, she can blossom into a true thunder cloud, and even leave her most skilled allies thunderstruck. Which when she, Ino, and Tenten got some scroll for their skills like jutsu and anything.

Right now, the little pinkette is sitting on top of a tree, eating cake, and reading a little more on customs, and history between the recent great war, the result, and gain to it. And even kinds of Grimm, not to mention, Aura and Semblance as well.

As this was going on, Sakura couldn't help what was going on around, from families walking together, small children playing in the fields, and young adults playing team games.

Admitting enough for Sakura does feel a little lonely living in this world, after all, she had Ino and TenTen accompany with, and even Kurenai too, but she can push those emotions aside, cause she knows better than anyone else that as long as her friends are still out, and alive saving the day, she has nothing to worry about.

When she finally had done her meal, then Sakura made her way down, and saw 2 little girls that reminded of both herself and Ino back when they were kids, and saw that they were standing in front of a tree, and were looking at it for some odd reason.

"Excuse me, is something wrong, you two?" Sakura asked before confront them, getting the girls attention.

"Yeah, we got our cat stuck in the tree, and he won't come down." One of the little girls said, point out in a tree.

"No worries, I can help you two." Sakura replied.

Without trying, Sakura ran up the tree, before jumping towards a branch, and swung herself around to be on top of the branch, and saw the cat right in front of her. Good thing for her skills as a Kunoichi is been paid of, for when spending time with her former team 7 sensei, Kakashi. Guess its been months for she got it right…

Thankfully the cat was asleep, and wasn't awake for fear of ending up like Naruto did back on one of their first, and earlier missions (stated was 'Tora, the Demon Cat of the Leaf'). As Sakura made her way closer towards the cat, the feline had caught an eye at her presence.

 _'Damn it, so close.'_ Sakura thought cursed herself on her mind, as the cat began to wake up, and approach Sakura. To her surprise, that cat simply went, and got on top of the pinkette shoulders, and proceed to continue its nap.

Relieved that she wasn't turned victim to a 'scratching post', Sakura had climbed her way down, and handed the cat back to the two little girls, and made her way out of the park.

As she left, Sakura couldn't help but feel like she did the community a service by doing good today, and decided to head out to a place to spoil herself by going to eat something rewarding.

But…unknown to Sakura, when witnessed her deeds, standing beside the trees without being notice of suspicious in the park, observing her alternate self (who paired with Sasuke, as her old crush) of the other Sakura was left the park. With a smile on her face, which she had a good mood for sure.

"So…this is your alternate self." A voice, which a Shiru had appeared one of the trees next to it, which she had stepped out on the shades. As the fact without anyone suspicious, is she is wearing a mask; appears to be vixen with red markings with a red circle on the forehead. Unlike Raven's mask she had wore, since the black lens that covered her emerald green eyes. **(AN: An Fox-version of the Wolf, Amaterasu from Ookami.)**

Now on her appearance; has long honeydew hair and silver eyes. She is pale skinned and wears black and silver kimono with the skirt a little cut, black tights and boots, there's detachable sleeves too. Not to mention, she had a Black Ninja heels for sure, not to mentioned, she had a fishnet stocking. Despite her age, she was about same age as Yang's but her chest is bigger then the blond female brawler.

 **(AN: To topaz3 = Just as I promise for Shiru will be appeared in a shadows.)**

"Yes, Shiru…guess my younger alternate self has a long way…" Older alternate Sakura said, then she spoke again with asking. "What's the report on the rest of the rookie 12, and the senseis? Since I had able to see the ms little piggy and the 'weapons' expert' around?"

With a smile on Shiru's face for Older 'alternate' Sakura's question, so she replied.

"Well…"

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST: Peaceful Theme – Ended)**

 **==With Iruka==**

Never in his entire life did Iruka imagine he would be continuing a life of teaching in a completely different world, and more so, teaching teens, instead of small children.

More importantly, he would've never expected to be popular upon arriving here as both a teacher, and as an individual. Which after meeting Taiyang for admitted being Yang and Ruby's father, when according to him, which respond for that Naruto is dating Taiyang's daughter Ruby, that shocked the staffs for someone that age dating a older one.

Until Taiyang responded about when he confronted the boy for being age 13 about bit taller then her.

Speaking of teaching, he'd admit that teaching teens to become the next generation of fighters is truly interesting, considering that children at this age tend to be colorful with personality, and this tend to makes his day interesting to say the least.

Just like Sakura, Kakashi didn't had any work today, but even so his day tends to get busy, when sorting through paperwork, and it isn't paperwork from the school. While Kurenai did most the part, which results the same way as Iruka, never thought she had experience in tracking for sure.

Many times, since he began working at Beacon, Iruka had been confronted by both his colleagues, and students of a love confession of some kind, and many times he had to reject them.

With Students' statement; as of why was because it's illegal to have an intimate student-teacher relationship, and teachers because he was up front that he already had a girlfriend, but even so this didn't stop them for someone new to ask again the following week.

With a sigh of defeat, Iruka smiled, because he has a cute girlfriend back at Beacon academy, who they both share a strong love, and hope for their students, and make sure they are in tip top shape, so they can one day save the world.

Speaking of, Iruka had just received a phone call from Reina saying that 'Nothing bad happened today', and she was asking Iruka if they want to go out, and eat at some place today.

Agreeing to another date, Iruka had put away the list of letters, and phone numbers he had, and prepped up for the evening later on today.

 **==In Vale==**

Iruka had made his way to Vale, and easily spotted Reina, who was waiting for him under a lamp post.

"Sorry, if I'm late." Iruka stated as he took Reina's hand.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here." Reina answered.

As they began to walk side by side, arms linked with hands intertwined, they began getting looks from everyone around. This was a problem, Iruka was well aware of, but didn't care, for the most part he wouldn't tolerate any who took drastic actions when expressing their hatred.

Truth be told, that was another reason why he rejected a lot of girls in the first place, he easily let his students slide with a month 'long' detention, but at least a good number of the teacher faculty was against Faunus kind, and Iruka didn't hesitate one minute to knock their lights out; gave them a black eye and bruises. And also gave any of them the most 'famous' Big Demon Head Jutsu, which terrifies them for using that.

Most of the Academy staffs (who they're Faunus lover) were curiously about how did his head expended about size a Ursa's head, with a roar of course. Which stated the fact that its his last resort technique to getting the students attention. If possible for any of them wanted to learned it from him, if the students didn't pay attention before coming to class.

Even in public; it was worse, he had to deal with some of the worst assholes that made the villagers in the Hidden Leaf who treated Naruto like shit, looked like a bunch of young kids on a hate rally that they don't understand, hell he got banned from many restaurants, for punching the owner in the face.

Luckily they were able to meet a few people, and locations that were tolerable to anyone of Faunus kind. In fact, where they're going to eat at, is actually where they both had on their first date, and one of these said tolerable restaurants.

The name of the place was 'Virgin Orchards' which was an Italian restaurant run by two loving and welcoming brothers, making sure everyone of all kind, enjoys their food time with total joy. **(1); I'm okay for this restaurant's name.)**

"Ah, hey brother, it's our due clienti preferiti (two favorite customers)." One of the brothers said. The man himself was in his late twenties tops, but he still managed to pull off to look like a 19 year old, he had blue dress pants on, a plain white shirt, and a green apron covering him from on top. **(AN: Good thing I'd spend time with Ezio from Assassin's Creed 2, the fact he is Italian too.)**

"Si, magnifico fratello! (Yes, Magnificent Brother)" The other brother called back, who spoke in a louder, and more thicker Italian accent. The man himself looked exactly like his other brother, except he wore khakis, a pink button up shirt, and a green apron.

The first brother turn to the couple and said. "You came at the right time! Venire (Clome)! we got you both a booth on the top floor, right next to the balcony."

"Grazie (Thank you), Mr. Tony." Reina appreciated as she had revealed the names of one of the brothers.

As they were seated down, and were given their menus, Iruka couldn't help but reminisce on his first date a long time ago. Which being single in Leaf, which many girls on his age like Suzume, the female instructor in the Ninja Academy where Sakura and Ino were kids.

 **==Many months ago==**

It was shortly after the first time in City of Vale for having a greatest festival; the 'Tanabata Festival', where Iruka had finished spending the evening with Reina, who asked that they should do this again, and Iruka had just told Sakura that he now has a date, along with Tenten and Ino.

Sometime during the middle of the week, Sakura had managed to persuade Iruka to go into town with her roommate friends, and go shopping for his date, along with getting Iruka more comfortable clothing to live, and work.

The day had arrived, and Iruka was now dressed in khakis, white sneakers, long sleeved button shirt, and his headband around his neck.

He had called Reina, and told her he'd be picking her up at the train station. Reina herself came prepped up herself, she was wearing an open summer thin dress, white a white sweater under it, and her work skirt, and heels.

Truth be told, both were stunned when looking at each other, and had blushed when knowing they can each be attractive to their own charm.

"So…uh…" Iruka began to get greeted.

"I…hi." Reina added.

Not seeing any point of standing around, and looking like a complete ass, Iruka took lead, and grabbed Reina's hand, and muster up the courage to start on the right foot.

"So, wanna go out, and eat somewhere?" Iruka asked.

"Ah, yes, yes, that would be lovely." Reina answered, who broke from the trance.

Like I said earlier, they began getting looks, and a lot of business owners banned them, and Iruka had kicked everyone's ass along the way, and it was already nightfall, and both were beginning to get tired, and hungry.

Both of them were ready to throw in the towel, and go to one of their homes, and call it for a day, until they saw a man waving at customers to come in, and feeling they got nothing to lose, they approached the man.

Upon eyeing them, the man gave a wide eye smile, and began to take them to their seats.

"You two are very lucky, today. We got a huge shipment of food today, so we are both doubling food sizes, and are also selling meals here today 25% off." The man said for the statement, which made Iruka and Reina tensed about this is the place for them to eat there.

"Thank you, sir." Iruka replied, appreciated.

"Ve~ Just call me Tony." The man now revealed as Venice insisted. "Sir was what they'd call my grandpapa." **(AN: Just like I always loves Disney? Because its better for having the same names on Lady and the Tramp.)**

"Sorry, we're short staff today, but then again, it's a slow day so no worries." Iruka stated.

As Venice left, this gave a chance for both Iruka and Reina a chance to talk, and get to know one another, and both found out they had a lot in common.

They both care about their students, and their well being, and will do anything within their power to keep them in top shape, so they can save the world one day, and both seemed to had hard childhood lives, but in the end, they grow up to become the role models they are today.

"Good evening, I'll be your waiter today, and no, I'm not my fratello (brother), Tony. I'm his twin, Joe." The other revealed sibling Joe said, before he had came in to the table, as he took the orders of the 2 lovers.

While this was going on, some people that were around had been giving looks at the two, and either began to leave, or talk. Iruka knew a scene was on the brink of the horizon, and was right when a man stood up and yelled. "Hey, do us a favor, and leave, along with that bitch next to you!"

Having dealt with enough shit, Iruka stood up, ready to fight, but was stop when Tony stood in the way, and stopped Iruka.

"I think you, and your partner stayed here long enough, and it's time for you to leave." Tony said as he looked at the man who caused a scene, along with the lady across from him.

"Screw you, pal! I thought this was a high-class restaurant that doesn't allowed pets!" The same man said, before he felt something went splat at the back of his head.

"Hey, don'ta be a arguing with my fratello (brother) here?" Joe said as he was the culprit, who had thrown a tomato at the back of the man's head.

"What gives, who the hell throws a tomato at people now a-" The man didn't finish his sentence, for Joe had thrown another tomato square at his face.

"This weather man predicts a 90% shit storm at this bastard, and his date, if you guys don't leave in the next 2 minutes!" Joe yelled, who had pulled out a handful of tomatoes, ready to be tossed.

When things began settling down, a different waiter came in, and brought both Iruka and Reina their meal, and Tony came in to approach the couple.

"I hope you two can forgive this pasta loving owner, are customers aren't like this, please have this bottle on the house." Tony offered with a warm smile. **(AN: They're names maybe Italian, so its fine.)**

For the rest of the evening nothing went wrong, they got free wine, great service, and meal, and the best part, the owners had good intentions for all their customers, and don't care about your background, as there's love around.

 **(To Tobi-Yaza for being lazy: Its 'Wine'!, not 'Whine', jeez, you never spend time with google or watching movies (on CDs) with subtitles with a correct sentence words. And if you are deaf or maybe you didn't memorized the words to spell out. Which stated I had been spend time researching about restaurants for having any kinds of cooked foods, drinks, and you'll name it.)**

Coming back today, and now, Iruka and Reina had just finished ordering a plate of spaghetti, and meatballs, and tortellini, and just smiled at each other to another wonderful evening, and are glad that they're dating each other.

 **==With Kakashi and Gai==**

Today was just another day for the 2 officers, with Kakashi simply doing the paperwork of their previous case, and Guy simply out, and about helping the community. Not to mention, Asuma was send for his another Bodyguard duties in neither from company, or patrol on the streets, or maybe spending time with Kurenai during day-off times.

Now I bet you're wondering, how the hell were they able to become police without telling their boss their personal life and information. Well, Kakashi still has his Sharingan eye, and because of it, he was able to 'persuade' his boss to let them join, with little questions asked.

While they were graduating as Police lieutenants (I and II), along with Asuma was now on a same rank as Kakashi and Gai, this was when they first met Leona 'Lena' Kennedy, who was a cadet at the time, and easily became friends within their own little circle.

All though they complain about formalities, they seem to get along pretty well, but that doesn't mean they aren't a team without flaws. Even without Kakashi had spend time reading a small orange book that is better then 'Ninjas in Love'.

But…something is happen when the masked jonin-officer had some collection of them of 'Make-Out'? Can't tell where did he got his hands on, until he had questions someone at a book store called 'Tukson's Book Trade'. Lena was curious about what is the story about, which shocks herself about that book she had said that causes herself blushed.

Which questioning about where is the author, until replied about some man who appeared to be the 'Wandering Toad Sage', but he had known someone had a same title, but described the appearance, which can't tell, when he had a same appearance, which answered he had someone know who he was.

One such example is that Gai had been so busy doing his share, and making the community around better, that it usually leaves Lena alone with Kakashi, but it instead leads with Kakashi being a lazy jack wagon that he does little, to no paperwork on their reports, and him occasionally sneaking his way out so that leaves Lena doing all the paperwork, and coming home the most tired.

 **==With Lena==**

Today was different, Lena called in sick today, and rested at home, and see how Kakashi and Gai deal without her. Which Asuma was okay for helping him out, which he had some patrols or bodyguard duties.

In other words, she's just waking up half naked, and it's already noon, with a bowl of cereal in her hands, and was just watching whatever cartoons are on at the moment, and is smiling at herself, knowing her partners are broken without her.

 **==OVA==**

 **==In an underground lab==**

Orochimaru hasn't been doing well lately, considering he lost his top tier men and his elite guards, the only Sharingan users to his current extent of knowledge are currently off in a different part in the galaxy, and he has zero to no knowledge as to him being able to succeed if he were to go to the 'World of Remnant', and obtained Sasuke for himself, since he doesn't understand the world's version to chakra.

Truth be told, he's scared of Naruto, not out of fear, but the fact if he were to go there, and be spotted, he'd end up dead, because the boy who he had no interest of originally is a powerhouse in a different part of the galaxy, and will kill without a second thought. During the last encounter Naruto and his team in the Forest of Death.

Sure, he's had not gotten his arms functioning because of the Death Reaper's seal had sealed his arms, now, but the effects of the jutsu that enables him to steal the body of someone he's currently using at the moment is on the brink of expiration, and is now in a desperate attempt of a new body.

 _'Damn it, I can't sit here, and die of natural causes now.'_ Orochimaru thought as he stood from his chair, and made an ordered. "Kabuto, fetch me a poor individual who I can use to replace this body."

"Right away, Lord Orochimaru." The loyal assistant responded.

 **==In a different hideout==**

The Akatsuki are gathered around, and discussing a huge subject matter at hand, and that is the huge fact that both the Jinchuuriki of the One-tailed and Nine-tails are no longer present in their world anymore, and need to think things out. Not to mention, all the Jinchuurikis around the Nation were disappeared as well.

"With the lost of Itachi, and the two Jinchuurikis, we're left at a huge disadvantage to our plans." One of the shadowy figure spoke, who looked like a giant turtle.

"Agreed, but problem is, we don't know how to reach them, when the flames died out." Kisame said as he laid his head low at the memory.

"Not exactly…" One of the shadowy figures spoke, that looked like a Venus Fly Trap.

"Zetsu explain yourself!?" One of the figures yelled who was the only female in the group.

"Like I'm always spying, and turns out, many of the Jinchuurikis were now disappeared in thin air like the Jinchuuriki of One tailed and Nine-tails, but except for the Eight-tails' Jinchuuriki is pretty easy to track him down to abducted him." The plant man named Zetsu had explained.

Which made the Leader sneered about how the plan is completely foiled, all the tailed-beast within the jinchuurikis were now off the radar, minus the Eight-tails Jinchuuriki. Unknown to the group, a man with a orange mask was silently growl for the plan of 'his' were ruined.

The masked man can't tell who or what causes the Jinchuurki had disappeared, or someone had told any of them before finding them before the Akatsuki does.

"I don't care, just explain what we must do, and find the rest of them!" The leader demanded.

"With pleasure, boss." Zetsu said with sinister shadowy grin. And then mental sneered for his 'mother's' plan were been null and void.

 **==At Konoha==**

During times passed after Christmas, which the parents and love ones of the rookies were had time spending time for sure. As things went well, which Hidden Leaf is now a completely empty since a certain blond had been gone, which the truth came out.

"Tsunade, this is an important matter that needs to be dealt with, now!" Danzo demanded as he slammed his cane on the floor.

"Know your place, as long as I'm Hokage, no immediate action will be taken until matters are discussed during this year's Five Kages Summit!" Tsunade growled who just had it with Danzo. **(2)**

Then Jiraiya stepped in besides her. "This is none you business here, you wanted war as long as you can't ordered us around, so don't tolerate us!"

Ever since the rescue mission to save Naruto, and company failed, and many on both Leaf, and Sand ninjas lay dead at the scene of the crime, things between the said villages aren't going well for the 5th Hokage.

When the incident happened, Tsunade and Jiraiya had to deal with possible threats from Sand Village, and inside his own walls, with citizens demand more protection from the ninjas, ninjas, and ninja clans demand for war to those they lost, and the council bitching the presence of their precious Uchiha, and trump card to war.

Along with that, but something expecting…

During many months had passed, after the failed mission of rescue Naruto and other 3 of the nins, many people, depends children or adult had something had happen to them: Many people having animal traits like tails, ears, horns, and even eyes of cat or etc.

Everything is became panic, many villagers and includes their children were wondering what was happening, even the new Hokage, Tsunade had investigate about their traits. Turns out in her mind, just as Shinigami had stated, the Death god did gave them a curse.

Jiraiya and Tsunade was smirked along with the Ninja-side, plus the Haruno family about they had made them 'monsters' now (which meaning they turned into a Faunus now), and all of this before the Gokage Summit.

Truth be said, both Jiraiya doesn't want war and Tsunade cannot dishonored her grandfather for sure, and the fact both sides are aggravated isn't helping him at all, hopefully he can meet some level headed people to help him in his situation.

One thing that did worry the 6th was; what Danzo suggested, and that would be to capture the other Jinchuurki, and use them to track down Naruto, to which Tsunade absolutely shot down, and ordered to never bring up that subject ever again.

Not to mentioned when Jiraiya informed about the disappearance of the Jinchuurki were somehow vanished as well, disappeared without a trace, which Danzo was completely furious for all the hopes and dreams were completely foiled and completely useless.

"Not to mention, you had no followers anymore? Since myself and Tsunade told everyone in this village learned the truth!" Tsunade added. "Even if you tried to find the Jinchuuriki, Jiraiya information never lies! They been vanished out a trace."

"You FOOLS! You had any idea you had done! It was the best for the Leaf!" Danzo uproar about losing their respects to the villagers of the Hidden Leaf. And even the reputation too.

"Face it, Danzo! Homura and Koharu had arrested and even YOU, on the other hand are the one who disobeyed and even turn our seat of Power of the Hokage!" Jiraiya countered. "The villagers of the Hidden Leaf had shocked about the Uchiha Rebellion when Itachi did his best to save the village."

Which until Tsunade revealed the truth of the Uchiha Massacre, as well as what happened on the night of his birth. Once the facts were cross-checked and proven, Koharu and Homura were then arrested, tried, and sentenced to death. Along with Danzo, which of course had completely lost respects to the elders and the civilian council who pushed around. **(AN: I had make stated to know the truth about the Uchiha Massacre, not to mentioned the Civilian Council had disbanded.)**

Many people of Hidden Leaf were outrages and begun to ransack the Elders places for lied to anyone about the truth, which when the Uchiha Clan, the most 'noble' Clan in the Hidden Leaf had somehow declared a civil war and even formed a coup d'état.

Throughout the whole process the two Elders were unrepentant in their actions, saying that even with certain facts they did not know at the time (namely the masked man had being the one who extracted the Nine-Tails from Kushina and then having it attack the village, thus instigating many of the events that followed), they did whatever they had to do to protect Konoha and if that labeled them as traitors or conspirators in the end, then so be it.

Which the so-called 'Uchiha Massacre' was a 'Failed Uchiha Rebellion', which if Sasuke knew…when he ALREADY knew, now this is why Itachi save the Village prevents civil war. Its been four years since that happen…which is why the 'Curse' the village had, if anyone will called any of them 'freak' just like a certain blond fox.

"Know this, Danzo…you can't do anything without your followers will covered your back for turn against me!" Tsunade said to Danzo for the stupidly for those years. "But the Ino-Shika-Cho will be in charged in this village while we're gone. And then if you do anything stupid…then the only 'fool' here is you, Danzo…you are the reason for the Hidden Leaf's downfall."

So with that, as Tsunade and Jiraiya made his way, it seems that all the villains around seem to be thinking of one thing together. Leaving Danzo was all but furious. He had spend decades in loyal service of the Hidden Leaf. And now only been ripped out underneath him.

As three screens with a different expression with upset, angry, and impatient.

 _'It seems that I can't do this where I'm currently at, even with my best men, I got no choice but to request the aid of allies to help me.'_ Danzo, Orochimaru, and the leader of the Akatsuki thoughts in unison.

 **==OVA #2==**

Somewhere around the Ninja world, which someone had watched the events, not to mentioned that the Jinchuurki around the Ninja world were completely vanished without a trace, even his children too…

"Asura and Indra's Reincarnate…and even the Bijus along with the Jinchuurki…Shukaku, Matatabi, isobu, Goku, Kukuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, and Kurama…they're vanished around this world…but to another…seems…they were away from reach…unless…"

As the eyes opens reveals to be a pure Rinnegan eyes…

"My Children…they're gone…of course…they had made their choice to used that 'jutsu' that I taught any of them…so…this is now the world is now in peace or gone chaos…but now…it won't take long for the threat still around…"

As a old winkle hands appeared and performs a hand seals, the same hand seals that he teach them with that…

"I will look for them, when I'll be arrived… **Forbidden-Arts: Multi-verse Traveling Jutsu…** "

 **==With Naruto==**

"Hm?" The blond's eyes snaps open which startles him for what cause of a sudden feeling, then looked up in the sky with clouds (surely if Shikamaru had gaze them), then a wind blows up, swaying his hair aside. Seeing the clouds change directions from the wind blows.

Which turns out, Naruto along with Ruby wearing the School uniforms adding their signature additional; Ruby's red hooded cloak and Naruto's black with orange flamed haori coat, they're sitting in a bench on the Courtyard in the Academy, with Ruby was resting over his knees while her cloak his serves as a blanket to covered her lower part.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Ruby asked, before she woke up on her little slumber with her eyes slowly opens, feeling sleepy at the moment. Which ignoring any student(s) passing by for seeing the young couple, rumor stated both Naruto and Ruby were the youngest couple which being age 15 or less.

"Its nothing, Ruby…its nothing, ya'know." Naruto replied, which made Ruby smiled and shrugged then continue sleeping, as the blond fox couldn't help, but a smile, as he stroke her hair, then looked up in the sky.

"I had a 'very' bad felling about this…" Naruto commented. Feeling something would happen in the future.

Also, UNKNOWN to the orange-dark red pair, a white hooded figure with red linings with a pair of blue eyes observed at them. Standing on the top of the pillars on the side of the Beacon Academy, as he lower his hood for reveal himself with a blond wild spiky hair.

"You're right, Naruto…a 'very' bad feeling about this…" A voice of the Older Alternate Naruto's statement of Younger Alternate Naruto's comment. He had read his lips in the distance, which he felt a pulse that came from nowhere, its strange in the presence...

As he was about to leave and then to see the alternate younger self of his, with a last words. "In time, kid… As myself and the rest will stepped out on the shadows to see you in time…soon…"

With that, older alternate version of the young blond knucklehead had took out a mask, its unlike a Grimm mask of the White Fang, but also a ANBU Mask; it was a fox with dark-orange linings. **(AN: It was a ANBU Masked about Naruto had wore.)**

Once he put on that mask on his face, and then vanished with a gust of wind, leaving without a trace…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Omake – Alternate Naruto's published Make Out)**

 **==Unknown Location, Sunday==**

 _' **Are you sure about this, kit?** '_ A familiar voice of you-know-who asked his container.

 _'Of course I'm not sure, but how else will I raise enough Lien to buy the necessary supplies? When we're arrived Vale.'_ The same man wore a fox-mask asked rhetorically as he walked through the building. Soon enough, the blonde fox found the room he was searching for.

 _'May Kami forgive me for what I am about to do...and especially my cherry blossom.'_ Naruto thought, using a transformation jutsu to transforms into a ' _very'_ familiar super pervert before, but an alternate version (when his other sensei had died) that he was walking through the door.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" The publisher asked.

"Ah, yes, I have a book I'd like to publish as soon as possible..." A voice familiar said, his voice sounding like Jiraiya's.

 **==The Afterlife==**

Jiraiya (which its an alternate too) suddenly perked up, his super pervert senses going haywire.

"I feel a disturbance in the perv..." (Alternate) Jiraiya mumbled in a trance-like state. "As if my godson has made me so proud right now..."

" **Go for it, Naruto! Bring about a new golden age of perverts!** " Kami exclaimed as she watched Naruto chat with the publisher about publishing the ' _Make-Out'_ series in Remnant.

At the same time Jiraiya perked up, every man, regardless of age and perverseness, raised their hands up to the sky in a praising manner on depends they're from Alternate worlds.

"Our time has come! The perverted empire shall rise beyond!" they chorused as one.

Meanwhile, with every anti-pervert they had a sense of dread dawn upon them. And even a certain pink-haired kunoichi picked up a feeling.

 _'I am going to KILL HIM when he will gets back…then I will had him to sleep in a COUCH!'_

 **(Omake Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 28… its been a week(s), since I was last made that story.

Holy sweet caramel apple, sprinkled with Diabetes, it seems it's not so sunny in the world of Shinobi anymore, but no worries, things will work out fine, right?

Well I know how this concludes, and that's all that matters, and for you guys to read on for the ending, also guys this marks both my official return, and the first chapter to 2/3 mark of SSGN, so in other words, there's only 28 chapters after this, and I bet you guys are like I know, there won't be enough time for your Narrator to write all of this with season 3 over.

~~~M~~~

But no your wrong, and there's no need to worries, I'll be upfront on you guys at the moment, along with the villains to season 2 and also Salem? Because she is the connection to Cinder that made her the Fall Maiden. Not to mention Kaguya Ootsutsuki, because being the mother of Chakra, and the Ancestor of 3 Bloodline eyes; Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan. And even the Bloodline of the Senju.

I've yet to decide which of the 3 antagonists will be fighting alongside during this part of SSGN, so maybe I'll continue with Orochimaru, maybe with Danzo, and his private ninja army ROOT, or even the Akatsuki.

~~~M~~~

Which its like 'Into A New World' Story. Salem Ootsutsuki, which created by amaijin. After all, she is like Kaguya after all for sure…but…I hope I can had made them a badass for Naruto being a Sage like Ashura, Sasuke as Indra, Hinata like Hamura, the brother of Hagoromo, or maybe Toneri.

~~~M~~~

That's right, I'll be having the primary Naruto villains or antagonists of this saga, and more stories to be rewriting and revised its statement of its version of this story, and if you live in Negros from Philippines, which turns out being a graduate in High School for some time about 2010? If you know about that too.

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Basically a reference of Lady and the Tramp in Disney.

 **(2).** Unaware for Tsunade had her age reversed. Which its for the best for she can continue her duties as a Hokage.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team Standby ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Name Standby ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing By**

[?]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Standing by

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

But until then read on to the next chapter, and be ready to meet up more OCs that I had create along with Renamed any of them until the Net of its bill is fixed, along the way, and what not, this has been as a Narrator, and I'm glad to be back.

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

Now the next chapter will be: 'Best Day Ever!'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/29/2016/10:49pm

 **Finished** : 5/3/2016/10:41pm

 **Published:** 5/4/2016/12:08am


	29. B: Best Day Ever!

**Chapter 29:** Best Day Ever!; Food Wars, and Hotsprings Conversation

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** The day is wonderful for Vale, which after the 'Siege of Vale' when the all the criminals on the riot were now over…now for the heroes were having time their 'Best Day Ever'! Which things was completely peaceful…

Until the most best part…to start a 'war'…of fun…

Now…which until afterwards when involves with a hot-springs when a certain duckbutt had discovered it. Which each separate ways for having discussion between boys and girls for sure…

White the girls will having some conversation, topics, gossips, and you'll name it. Along with the guys do the same about the same statement…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Kakashi x Winter], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

* * *

[Sun x Ino] replaced to [Sun x Yugito]

Note: I may had knew I liked having SunxBlake in this story, so which I had to decide to replace with a Cat-like Faunus, to mention, I had read a referred a story called 'Nephilim in Remnant', which I was aware of Sun had fond with another Cat-Faunus was Neon from Atlas.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 29 of this story, which now the Season 2 Canon of RWBY is now starting…which its time to had I will revised the scenes about this turn events in this story…

After all. Which the antagonist(s) of the Ninja World will be appeared soon, which until I had Sasori will add a human or Faunus Puppet for his collection. Because of its skills will be completely interesting for Sasori to collect any of them. I did read 'Crimson Hunter' Story about when…Naruto had became a Huntsman and made relationship with Ruby. That story didn't continue for some time.

Which aware for Ruby being a descendant of the Silver Eyed Warriors, which I can't tell of what is its true potential of her eyes.

Now…with the newest ideas to come up with, which it takes me time to come up with those ideas…even the combination of the Canon version for sure…

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** A dreamscape! *sighs frustrated* did you had a sense of DBZ reference!

 **Topaz3 –** Anytime, which just as promised for had Shiru will made an appearance…

* * *

5/3/2016/5:23am – Now…this is the Season 2 Canon now for the new chapter with new adventures. Which for the statement that the fact about this story will be more challenging…even so…things went well at the time when comes of new chapters…so…be sure to review them.

5/4/2016/10:42am – Now…I had decide to had the alternate version of Naruto and Sakura had wore mask to conceal their faces to be sure if seeing the difference, when unlike Raven's mask.

5/5/2016/11:56pm – I had some other things to write some data that I was creating. And even some wiki too…since I had to wait to get it full access on the website…*sighs* it will takes a while for sure to get it back online…

5/9/2016/4:46am – During when I had watched the final episode of Season 3 of RWBY? Taiyang's voice actor was none other then Burnie Burns, and also the first actor of Church from Red Vs, Blue series. About 2003? I was 5 back then…guess you could say that since I wasn't learned anything for sure. Guess can't blame myself for sure.

Its been over seasons for some time when I first heard his voice of Taiyang had present. And even before he is the voice of 'The Detective #1' as well.

5/10/2016/1:29pm – I read another info about Season 4 of RWBY, which the stated that set to premiere in Fall 2016. About September 22 to December 20. I can't wait for the next season, along with before Chibi came out, and even Red Vs. Blue.

Also~ which this is the Season 2 of this story and even added a new grammer regard for mental flashback.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up in someone's mind.

* * *

 **(Ragnarok Animation Opening: We are the Stars – Starts)**.

~We are the Star! Sora wo kaketsku…~  
~You are the Star! Kake gae no nai~ ai…~  
~Suna bokori ni, ukabiagaru~  
~We gonna move on!~

~We are journeying to the Stars…~

 **(Cue Instruments – 0:21 - 0:28)**

~Mezameru mae ni mita yume wa~ kitto kanau kara…~  
~Kesshite wa surenai~ de…~

 **(Instruments Played – 0:38 - 0:40)**

~Sugiteku toki no kirehashi ni…~  
~Watashi noi basho sagasu… hibi wa mou hitsuyounai…~

 **(Cue Instruments – 0:21 - 0:28)**

~Kumo no katachi utsusu 'silhouette'…~  
~Tooku, tooku!~

~Sagashi tsuzukettai no, yume ni mita 'promise land'…~

~We are the Star! Hikaru ya no youni…~  
~You are the Star! Taeru ko to no nai~ chikara…~

~Yami yo nuketa saki ni hirogaru kotoba wa~

~We are journeying to the Stars…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==At Vale – In Streets==**

It was a sunny day in Vale, the citizens of this great Kingdom were casually strolling about the city. Some were busy getting on with their lives, while others were eager for the upcoming Vytal Festival, _'_ _especially'_ the upcoming battles that would come in the Amity Colosseum.

Unbeknownst to these citizens, they just now took notice of the airship flying ominously above the city. Presumably, a guest from outside Vale was coming to visit, but the real question was: who?

Besides the new foreign airship that had now entered Vale, or the upcoming Festival that had marked the end of a terrible and bloody war, another event had occurred in the city as well.

Currently, the elderly shopkeeper of _'_ _From Dust Till Dawn'_ , was seen hanging a sign declaring the official reopening of his shop. It was after an unfortunate incident involving a robbery and the presence of the notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick. The Shopkeeper (Old Man) himself was balanced atop a ladder, trying to finish with putting up the sign that showed that there was a re-opening.

Once the final touches were placed on the banner, he begun climbed down from his ladder, the Old man stumbled and fell, well, at least that's what _would've_ happened.

"Oof!" The man grunted as he fell in mid-step onto the ground, stated that bumped into someone on his way down. As the Old man shook his head from the disorientation and look up at the person who had caused this accident, then heard a giggle.

"'Scuse me! Sorry!" A female voice had apologized. Appearing next to the elderly man was a thin female with dark (medium-brown) skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair light mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She had white top and olive undershirt is looked erotic, on the back is a symbol in a shape of a cut gem.

She wore two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as high-heeled shoes. She also wore a gold three-ring armband on her left arm and a sting of gold beads near the same wrist, white pants, brown chaps that ended at her calves, and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons, as well as a single pouch.

"I'm not really from around here." She said, as held out her hand, to which the old man accepted. After the girl assisted in helping the man to his feet, she pulled out a small slip of paper with scribbled writing on it

"Um, would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" She asked, with a card she held, it reads: '282 27th Street'. This street in particular lead to a variety of different shops one of which was 'Tukson's Book Trade'.

"Hmm? Mm-hmm." The old man mumbled smiled, then nodded for the nice lady's offer making her delight, pointing in the direction of the shop he was asked about.

As the mint-haired girl walked away from the old man as both waved goodbye and on the other hand, from a distance, a young man with silver-gray slicked-back hair and silver-gray eyes, pale skin adorned with clothing of the same color scheme leaned against a brick wall, waiting for the girl that was talking with the old Shopkeeper.

He appears to be a tall well-built man wearing a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covered his upper body, and pants with gray stripes going down in the sides of the legs. Around his waist was a notched belt with a sash draped over it, then with a crest of a winged shoe, and also black fingerless gloves, then pair of vambrace(s) and rerebrace(s).

And on his legs were pair of boots were constants to similar to Yang's Ember Celica, were his weapons, stated for he uses a kicks of a style of his fighting-style is just like the Capoeria.

As he looked up as soon as he heard footsteps approaching before finally watching the girl pass by. WIth the mint-haired girl passed the corner, then the silver-gray haired man who leaned against a wall spoke up.

"Well, look who we got here."

"Mercury, what did you want?" The mint-haired girl asked to the man known as Mercury, with a frown on her face, before stopping her in a tracks.

"I knew you were lost, Emerald." He said with a smirk on his face. In response, the girl turned around and faced the boy, holding out a wallet, waving it in Mercury's face.

"Mercury." The revealed named Emerald growled at Mercury. "I will seriously pay you to shut up."

Mercury merely shook his head and replied. "That's not your money."

"But it could be 'yours' for five minutes of silence." The girl attempted to persuade the young man, who looked up in thought for only a few seconds. Using money from a stolen wallet to Mercury for if he keeps teasing her.

"Mmmmm…no deal." He shook his head refused and declined, grinning inwardly at the girl's frustration for his remarks, before she retracted the small wallet filled with Lien.

"Hmph, fine." She gave up, removing the small quantity of currency from the stolen wallet before tossing it onto the ground, leaving while Mercury pushed himself off the wall and began to follow behind the girl.

"'Whatever', you want me." Mercury laughed, picking up the pace with the girl before he was finally walking side-by-side with her.

"You wish," the green-haired girl scoffed at the boy's attempt at teasing her.

More of the city is shown, including a café where two extras sit chatting. Mercury and Emerald are walking through the city. The duo then moves towards their destination, as Mercury spoke up.

"So, how much further?" He asked, after the duo traversed the city.

"A few blocks." Emerald responded

"Ugh…this place is so dull." Mercury complained, as they proceeded to walk more and more.

"Me, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture-" Emerald stated.

"-And nice, dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." The silver-gray haired man added, that causes Emerald to stopped momentarily with her hands on her hips.

"That's every city." Emerald said.

With Mercury watched as the girl beside him stopped and stared coldly at him. As he said to her, to plays a act as a victim.

"Ooh, Emerald! Master Thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" He exclaimed, before dropping down in mock sadness, listening, as Emerald just glared at him, before groaning angrily and walking away from the young man.

"Ugh…you're no fun today." Mercury said, as he follows her behind Emerald.

 **==Entered Tuckson's Book Trade==**

As soon as they came across their location, as they entered the shop they were looking for. Once both Emerald and Mercury entered the shop, they heard a humming a tune resonate from behind the door. Mercury only shrugged and went to look at the books near the front, while Emerald decide to walk forward, approaching and press a small service bell on the counter then she looked at Mercury.

"Be right there! I'll be there on a sec!" A voice exclaimed from behind the set of double doors behind the counter. Immediately after, a man carrying a large quantity of books in both hands emerged from behind the set of double doors.

The owner of the book store had short black hair with dark yellow eyes, noticeable sideburns, as well as wearing a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents with a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone and also a white shirt over it. It appears to be the name of the owner of this shop was Tukson. **(To Tobi-Yaza: You should know the name 'Tucson's' name was 'Tukson'? Because there is a 'k', not 'c'.)**

"Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade", home to every book under the sun!" He said, setting the stack of books down and walking back towards to face a girl on the counter then turn around.

"How may I..." He started, but paused when he saw who it was, gasping slightly as he upon recognized the duo, immediately knew that something was off, he decide to proceed anyway, watching as the young mint-haired woman only smiled innocently.

"How may I help you?" Tukson asked any of them for offered , able to keep his expression without any of them suspicious.

"Just browsing!" Mercury called out from across the room, seeing him is now holding a book, then shuts it closed. Emerald, on the other hand, had something else in mind.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of _'The Thief and the Butcher'_?" Emerald asked, leaning closer onto the counter.

"Yes, we do." He replied, confirmed.

"That's great!" Emerald exclaimed, excitedly.

"Would you...like a copy?" Tukson asked, watching as the girl only shook her head.

"No, just wondering." Emerald replied.

 ***Slam!***

They turned to see Mercury slamming a another book shut, realization then came to Emerald.

"Oh, oh! What about, _'Violet's Garden'_ in paperback?" she asked again, before noticing Tuckson's face, keeping himself down without any sweet gleans flows down.

"He's got it." Mercury answered, he produce a book. "Hardback too."

"Ooh, options are nice." Emerald lifted a finger to her chin in thought. "What about "Make-Out" series? First Edition?" **(1)**

"First and second." Tukson replied.

"I'll take two copies of "Make-Out: Paradise", first edition." Emerald said. Unaware for the books that she had read that interests her, better then the famous 'Ninjas of Love'.

"Will that be all?" Tukson asked, pulling out two copies of the popular novel, seeing Emerald's face smiled at the books, hopefully she can read it. Until Mercury was bored for the books he read, seeing getting bored.

"Eh, no pictures." The silver-haired boy responded in a bored tone before roughly closing that book as well, turn to the owner. "Hey! You got any comics where I can find?"

"Near the front." Tukson responded, looking at the young man before turning his attention to the girl.

"Oh, no, wait!" Emerald exclaimed, "What…about…"Third Crusade"?"

Which the man blinks in surprised at her request.

"Um…I…" Tukson hesitated, visibly unnerved, Mercury and Emerald are shown to be eyeing him carefully. "…don't believe we carry that one."

Mercury slams another book shut, giving the man an odd look, then said. "Oh."

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked, stepped to the counter.

"Tukson's Book Trade." Tukson replied.

"And you're Tukson?" Emerald questioned, proceeded to ask Tukson more questions, inquisitive to see the man's response to her inquiries.

"That's right." Tukson responded, nodded.

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?" Emerald asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"And, what was it again?" Mercury asked, now decided to get involved with the conversation the two in front of him were having.

Tukson only sighs, and replied, quoted. "Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

"'Except' the 'Third Crusade'." Mercury pointed out.

 **(RWBY OST: Best Day Ever (0:00-1:15)– Starts)**

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson countered.

"It's false advertising!" Mercury exclaimed, accused before Emerald then looked up at the taller man.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald said, as she continued to converse with the man. As Mercury begun to activates a switch near the entrance causes the front window to darken to dim the lights, so nobody would get a glimpse of what was going on.

Emerald continues to said to Tukson. "I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacao."

Mercury activates another second switch and the window in the front door darken.

"Your brothers of the 'White Fang' won't be happy to hear that." Emerald said.

As Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window, causing the last of the windows in the front to darkened with a twitch of his finger, as he smiles creepily at Tukson.

"And neither are we…" Emerald finished said to the the book owner who happen to be was a former associates of the White Fang had revealed, he is planning to leave town, before he was defected.

They both faced the man with accusing looks, as Emerald spoke up to him with question.

"You know who we are, don't you?" She asked.

They both faced the man with accusing looks, "You know who we are, don't you?"

Much to Tukson's dismay, he did; he knew what they did, and what they were going to do to him.

"Yes." Tukson replied.

"And you know why we're here?" The Mint-haired girl asked again.

"Yes." He lowered his head in anticipation.

As Mercury begun walked closer make way next to Emerald, as she asked again. "So…are you going to fight back?"

The three inside the book store stood in silence for only a matter of seconds, but the Faunus in front of the two, it seemed like hours. Tukson knew he wouldn't survive this encounter, but he would be damned if he didn't take them with him.

With Tukson's mood had finally set, with his eyes widened and his teeth showing and answered, yelled. "Yes!"

As Tukson producing claws from his fingers, extended.

"Yaargh!" Tukson leaps atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald backed up slightly as Tukson lunged at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodged to side-stepped.

Tukson looked forward and was surprised at Mercury, seeing himself was helpless in mid-air, as the gray-haired boy raised on leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves, ending it with a BANG and flash.

 **(RWBY OST: Best Day Ever (0:00-1:15)– Ended)**

 **==A minute later==**

Mercury and Emerald exited 'Tukson's Book Trade', before a car passes by. Emerald stretches her arms overhead and Mercury was carrying a comic, somehow there is a front cover of 'X-ray & Vav' in it.

"What's with that?" Emerald asked, noticing the comic in her partner's hands.

"Heh, I like the pictures." Mercury replied, not even bothering to look up at her. "It's better then that 'smut' you read."

"Hey! "Make-Out" is a work of art." Emerald countered frowned, holding the two copies of "Make-Out: Paradise" close, which many human or faunus alike who obsessed reading that great piece of art then 'Ninjas of Love', as she mental spoke herself. _'I wonder if I can get to met the 'Wandering Toad Sage' for his autograph?'_

"Huh, whatever." Mercury replied, then slaps the comic shuts with a slap.

 **==At Beacon==**

 **(Clannad (After Story) OST: White Clovers – Starts)**

It was lunch time, and everyone's favorite heroes are chilling at the Mess Hall or Cafeteria, and eat lunch how they usually do.

That means team (R)WBY (Ruby) minus Ruby and SSGN (Signal) sitting from one table, and teams HRNS and JNPR sitting from the table across from them, Weiss (sipping her tea) and Blake were surrounding Gaara on each sides, now that causing him to blushed since he learnt why they do this a while back.

But even so, Blake was looked quiet, and so was Sasuke.

On the separate ways of two members each of team KAIT (Cait) were plans to sitting on the seat on either tables; Kiba and Choji will be with JNPR and HNRS, and Temari and Kankuro will be sitting in RWBY and SSGN? Because it would be good idea for making a conversation with neither Weiss or Blake for sure.

Not to mention, Kiba had brought Akamaru for having lunch there, which been greeted by the girls (namely Ruby, Weiss, and Nora) for having lunch, so he will behave like always, and also when Blake was around.

In Blake's case, which he had looked something on the notebook that has a series of sketches and notes, which besides studying. These include the White Fang insignia, a possible picture of man with a spiky hair backwards standing on the back with a sword strapped on his back, and also a rose, its unlikely like Ruby's, but with thorns on it.

Blake's mentally sighs for how when her former partner when she had to ran away and quit the White Fang, which when during he attempts to kill many innocents, not to mentioned the rest of the White Fang those being violence.

As just like Sun had said to her before that happen in months back, and even the fellow kin in that train as well…during because being a former member of the 'White Fang'…in truth…she decide to move-on for sure…even being a 'Beauty and the Beast' will be replaced the 'title' as a beast.

Gaara is now earned the title as the 'Beast', and Blake and/or Weiss is the 'Beauty(s)'…

Now, with Blake had closed the book with her eyes closed and clear her mind and thoughts, then forget about HIM that she had knew…

As the mental flashback about during the mission on the train to steal a dust in the train cart for a lot of them and even she recalled what HE had said about the crew member that time.

 **(Clannad (After Story) OST: White Clovers – Stopped)**

 __"I'll set the charges."__ \- A voice-of-someone-she-knew informed.

 __"What about the crew members."__ \- Blake's voice said about everyone in the train.

 __"…What about them."__ \- A voice-of-she-knew retorted.

Which results for what HE had to do, for he didn't care about his own kin, but killing depends human or faunus, if he does, he was willing to make a sacrificed, and even he had gone madness for 'he' harm so many innocents. So, the best she had to do, is for her to made her own choice…

As Blake was about to sighs in real time, until…

"Whatcha doin'?" Yang asked with a smile on her face, sliding up next to her partner, which startles Blake with her eyes snapped open a bit for cut her thoughts.

"Nothing." Blake replied, before seeing Gaara and Weiss turn to Blake. "Going over notes for last semester."

Then the blond girl react with her eyes rolled to that direction for see it coming and caught a grape in her mouth and said while chewing. "Lame!"

At another table, Nora giggled as she continued to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon, the latter catching the fruit with ease and giving her a thumbs up.

While three members of JNPR didn't mind along with HRNS, Kiba and Choji (who sat next to Jaune), while the full gain 'weight' chubby-boy had eating his potato chips, a VERY large pack.

Before anything else could go on, Ruby had appeared, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard.

 **(RWBY OST: Best Day Ever (1:16-1:15) – Starts)**

On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath which made Team SSGN raise eyebrows, along with Temari and Kankuro.

As Ruby clearing her throat, and begun to made call with gestures to everyone at the table. "Brothers and Sisters… Friends… Allies… Boyfriend… Emo and Weiss…"

"Hey!" Sasuke and Weiss exclaimed in the background making Naruto small chuckled.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream…" Ruby started.

"This should be interesting, ya'know." Naruto muttered.

"Why do I slightly feel nauseated?" Kankuro whispered to Temari who shrugged.

"Don't know, let's find out Kankuro." Temari said.

"This ought to be good." Yang whispered as she catches another berry in her mouth, making num for the taste heard another giggle from Nora.

"And even, we were all enjoying our lives until that huge attack on Vale, and managed to save the day!"

Saying that caused her group to cheer for their victory not so long ago, before the red head lifted her hands to tell her friends to settle down, she continues. "But in the midst of all that, our semester flied by, and that gave us little time to prep up for us to enjoy our mid semester break!"

As Ruby gave her speech which Weiss stated about her binder that the fact for her redhead teammate steals it, which Ruby replies making peace signs with both hands for 'she is not a crook'.

With Blake and Sasuke were in deep thought prior to their victory back a few months ago, and were thinking as to how, and why this happen.

To Blake, she couldn't forget the events with Roman, and more importantly his dealing relationship to working with the White Fang, and how he has a ninja from Naruto's world that'll take the strength of both of them, and then some to actually fight him, and the thought there are people stronger than these 2 combine scares her.

Sasuke had a lot more at mind, he has people from Hidden Leaf who are pretentious as crows to a cornfield when it comes down to their last, and 'precious' Uchiha, with their enemies know of a way as to getting here. And even their most priceless bloodline of his, being a the last Uchiha.

Not only that, but he learnt the whole truth about his family many years ago, and damn them all for being so selfish that they caused his brother to massacre them, and leaving Sasuke to be last, and confused. For all those years when the stated for he is planning to killing the elders of the Hidden Leaf Council for the mess they had made.

This didn't go unnoticed by their teammates, who knew they weren't celebrating much with them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked, seeing their faces, which made them tensed.

"Oh, it's nothing." Blake answered, ignoring Ruby's speech, as Sasuke gave a 'Hn' added for the statement.

"Well, whatever it is on you guys' had something on your minds, lets push it aside for now, and kicking off our semester with a bang!" Naruto exclaimed with pump his fist on his palm.

"He's right, kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby agreed with her boyfriend with a share smiles each other with her finger pointed at them.

"And I always kick my semesters off with a 'Yang'!" Yang added, joked, keeping her expression hidden. "Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

Asking anyone from the blond bimbo. Nobody thought it was funny. Nora even threw an apple at Yang from the other table. Until an apple is tossed at Yang and hits her in the face. Which made her glare at the culprit.

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora said in the background.

As with Ruby spoke up. "Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby stated. "Plus, we still need to make it up with my boyfriend and team SSGN (Signal), along with HRNS (Harness), and KAIT (Cait) for being meanies to them."

"Ruby's got a good point there, ya'know." Naruto added. "You do kinda owe us."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store…" Weiss said ruefully.

"Hn, you and me both…" Sasuke added making the "Ice Queen" look at him.

Yang, still glaring at the apple thrower, picked up an apple and tosses it across the room.

"Hey!"

Was the reply of the student (its quite unfamiliar) who originally threw the apple as Yang returned to sender. Nora giggled had been heard.

"I don't know." Blake said, sighs. "I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this our last day, we should do it to celebrate as a team, like the rest of the teams!" Weiss said. "Not just as a teams, but all together as friends, and we should had spending most of the time for all."

" _I_ got it!" Nora shouting positively. Before Weiss standing up. For some reason, Yang raised her hands and mumbling at someone. It kind of looked like she was telling someone to not do something.

"I for one think that-" Weiss started but was interrupted by a pie landing on her face, and everyone turn and saw across who were the culprits.

Seeing Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm along with Neji had his palm on his face, facing on his back was on side of the table in front of RWBY. SSGN, and Temari and Kankuro.

Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth along with Hinata turn her head over her shoulder, mimic the same way as the redhead Spartaness.

And Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm along with Kiba had his hands on his ears, before he heard the pie splattered Weiss's face.

And then Akamaru sees it, with his paws on his eyes and face and folded his ears. **(2)**

Choji had stopped eating his potato chips, while the chip almost on his mouth with his eyes widen for heard had someone disrespect food. But this could be worst…

Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru in horror knowing what is going to happen in a few seconds.

 **(RWBY OST: Best Day Ever (1:16-2:00) – Ended)**

 **Outside of Beacon Academy Cafeteria**

Outside the cafeteria, seeing Sun along with Neptune walking together, expecting to see team FRHY came around, also seeing Yugito around, after the events on the Riot on the 'Siege in Vale', that's what the event called. Along with the two-tailed cat blonde, was her friends that they're from the Hidden Clouds.

Before you know it? Yugito and the group somehow met up with Sun and Neptune. So, which Yugito had introduced to them.

Yugito's group constants with; two were blonds just like Yugito, the other is dark red hair, and a white hair. Not to mention, which Yugito and the others were insisted the Headmaster to wore the Hidden Cloud Ninja uniform, as a memento for their old home-world.

So, they modified their uniforms with pauldrons, rerebraces, vambraces, shoulder, greaves, and even chest armor (wore it underneath). Now to mention they wielded longsword-type katanas with different designs; probably dust blade weapons.

"Man, that's harsh." Neptune comment, about Sun relates the events which took place with him and Blake during Roman's "Little Adventure" with the White Fang.

"Really, is it true, Yugito?" A redhead said to Yugito, added Neptune's conversation, frowning being rude, before hearing the story details about the Siege of Vale, and then the docks.

"She's telling the truth, she is been helping Vale from the sudden threat." Roshi said.

"I'm positive, Karui, Sun's story is telling the truth. And I was there, too. Even Penny as well." Yugito replied to a redhead that she talked to, was Karui, she was from Ninja World that she joined in her new start; It was a dark-skinned Kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She looked to be around thirteen or fourteen.

She was wearing a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges and a flak jacket in Cloud (Kumo) style, two simple yellow earrings and fishnet stockings. To finish it off she had thigh-high boots with white soles and she wore her hitai-ate as a bandanna. And additional; she wore a pauldron on the left shoulder on the flak jacket. She also had a long katana strapped on her back on the right-side.

"You had accompany Penny to the search for under General's orders." A boy with a white hair said, he appears to he had just as dark skin as his teammate, and looked to be the same age, but he had short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes that curved slightly upwards.

He was wearing a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, red bandage as hand guards, shin guards Hidden Cloud (Kumogakure) style and a black hitai-ate. He also seemed to have a thing for lollipops, as he had just finished one, but it was replaced within a second. He also had a sword strapped on his back like Karui does. And additional; he wore rerebraces on his sleeves.

"Look who's talking, Omoi, I can't turn my back on a family here, I cant just ignored my Jinchuurki-brother, you know as I do for just like Bee here." Yugito argued to the boy named Omoi, which his expression being negative. "Not to mention, you still being negative."

"I agreed with our Jinchuuriki-sister after all…not to mention our 8-tailed brother is still in the Ninja World for sure." Han stated.

"But…" Omoi was about protested, until Fu interjected.

"Face the fact, Mr. Negative." Mint-haired girl stated. "My team help Bro number 9 for sure. When we faced so~ many baddies around the Vale when the Riot came out."

As Omoi tried to say something, so he sighs and replied. "Alright, you had your point there."

"Are you sure its true?" Karui stated frowning for sure it's a lie, if she had heard from the news.

"Cool it, Karui, Yugito's right and the rest of them. If we haven't been arrived in Vale in time, until the riot came out." A girl with a blond stated. She had fair skin and tall of stature, with lots of curves, especially her breasts. She had blue eyes and straight blond her, framing her face with a shorter cut in the back, and the front bangs reaching her shoulders.

She was wearing a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand-guards, high boots and what the guards guessed to be a modified Hidden Cloud (Kumogakure) flak jacket, that only covered her stomach, not very different that a girdle. She also has a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back, which its now a dust blade tanto.

She never wore anyone on her shoulders? Because of the cramps she is having, but only rerebraces, as well along with pair of knee guards.

Which making the female students turn attention to the busty girl with a group, were jealousy and envy for the size, which looks same as Yang, depends bigger or same size. And the male students were drooled of how that girl is strictly smoking hot.

More beauty then Weiss, and even cold as Blake. Along with Yugito were about same beauty as Pyrrha, the male students instantly watered; behind the two dark skinned shinobi were standing what they only could describe as beautiful, that accompany Sun and Neptune, and Team FRHY.

Not to mention, any of them notice she had a bit cramped on her shoulders while rubbing any of them, because of how much her chest grown to big. When Omoi comment about her size, which cause a redhead smack him in a head for being flat-chest, making any of them couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor guy.

After that, he just got up, and remove the lollipop he just ate, which throws it in a nearby trash and took out another one. And continue on their way.

"Hot damn for sure, Samui. Ever since, Lord Bee had decide stayed behind, which he had some other plans to do." Another male, appears to be look like a Male-version of blond beauty, apparently was they're siblings, He has neck-length, blond hair, worn in an asymmetrical bowl cut style and green eyes.

His typical attire consists of a sleeveless version of the standard Kumogakure uniform, along with the village's respective flak jacket. He also has bandages on his forearms, shin guards and the kanji for "heat" (熱, netsu) tattooed on his left shoulder.

Which made the girls same way as boys when seeing the blond duo along with Yugito had a same hairstyle for stated their siblings or something.

A women named Samui replied. "It's cool, Atsui, When Bee-sensei told me for waiting the right time to ditch out of here."

"I agreed with you, sister." The male replied, named Atsui about the 8-tailed Jinchuuriki, and even a mentor.

With that, as Samui turn to the monkey faunus and his teammate.

"So, Sun. Is it true you fought side by side on a docks?" Samui asked. "Is this Blake person was fighting the most wanted criminal in Vale?"

"Yeah, I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun replied, recount the past adventure to team KOSA, a group of a former Hidden Cloud Ninjas, which Yugito was on a different team.

"Really…" Karui frowned about Sun's stated, getting a nod from the monkey faunus. "It was awesome."

"I know." Sun exclaimed, then turn it to Neptune. "Neptune, did you heard what I said."

"Yes, 'Nice'!" Neptune responded.

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus." The blond-haired monkey boy said.

"You're telling secrets, now, are you? Sun?" Haku asked, stated for the monkey Faunus's comment.

"Uh…you could say that." Sun replied, embarrassed a bit. As they continue walking towards the entrance, trying to avoid accusation. "And that was a secret okay?"

"Got it." Neptune replied to his teammate. While Yugito, team FRHY and SOKA were listening the conversation, once more. **(3)**

Sun leans in close to in order to stress the importance of this secret.

"And not a 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back' secret! I'm talking 'secret' secret!" Sun said, accused.

"Woah, chill out, man, okay? I got it." Neptune reassured stopping Sun, earning a suspicious look from Sun, forcing him to respond again, before whispering. "' _I got it.'"_

"You better." The monkey Faunus warned, pointing at the boy, who only shrugged it off. "I just don't wanna screw this up, ya know?"

Seeing the angle shows the window into the cafeteria (or Mess Hall). The two were so wrapped up in their conversation that they did not notice the windows of the cafeteria next to them become splattered with food, students running around. At one point, Jaune was splattered on to the window.

"What the?" Karui startled seeing the blond boy slumped down on the window, along with team KOSA along with Yugito.

"What's going on in there?" Haku wondering, watching what was going on within the mess hall, along with team FRHY curiously.

"I don't know…but lets' find out." Roshi stated.

"Whatever it is, its looks awesome." Fu stated, with a smiled on her face.

"Anyway. The people here are the 'coolest'! No offence to you guys." Sun said to Neptune about his team, then turn to team SOKA and Yugito. "And also you guys as well."

"None taken." Neptune replied, responded.

"Same here, its cool." Samui added.

As the boys, Yugito, team FRHY and KOSA stopped in front of a door in cafeteria. Then Sun turn to team KOSA, which they already me Yugito and team FRHY.

"Okay, they're just in here, I'm 'really' excited for you guys meet them." Sun said to the former Hidden Cloud Ninja group. "So, you guys better be cool, okay? You're all gonna be cool, right?"

Team FRHY and Yugito was hoping for get to see SSGN, HRNS and KAIT, along with RWBY and JNPR.

Samui shrugged and replied. "I'm cool."

"Hot damn yeah!" Atsui added, along with Karui and Omoi nodded for Sun's statement. **(4)**

"And what about you, Neptune?" Sun added, said to Neptune.

"Dude." Neptune only said, seeing pans up from his feet to his face, as he crossed his arms and smiled, being a little offended by his best friend's question. For a second, when he does on a 'cool' pose with his teeth gleam emits from the boy's perfectly white teeth, as he smiles.

"Good point." Sun replied, seeing his mistake.

"Seriously." Yugito added.

 **==Entered the Cafeteria==**

Before they passed through the door, with nothing better to do, and with both the rest of their teammates, and classmates to have arriving at Beacon.

 **(RWBY OST: Best Day Ever (Food Fight) – Starts = 2:01-5:23)**

The group walked through the door, the other three almost felt a strange feeling around them (namely Omoi, Neptune, and Samui). Which where students are heard screaming and stormed out in the Mess Hall…and immediately getting hit by a flying pizza slice on Atsui's face.

"Food fight!" A random student yelled, chanted, as many students begun running out the door passed Sun, Neptune, Yugito, and Team FRHY and KOSA. With the blunette latter of whom was looking quite worried. Immediately bolted out of the cafeteria, fearing for their very lives from the sight behind them.

Instead of turning tail, their curiosity got the best of them, and it had surprise them. With Sun, Neptune, Yugito, Haku, Roshi, Han, Fu, Samui and Atsui, and Omoi and Karui; stared at sight before their very eyes. That, there's a food fight between teams:

SSGN and RWBY along with TK (namely Temari and Kankuro) Vs. HRNS and JNPR along with CK (also namely Choji and Kiba).

"Ahahahaha~!" Nora laughed, with her hands on her hips that standing on the top.

Team JNPR, HRNS, Choji, and Kiba and Akamaru was shown to be standing atop of vast multiple tables were stacked up to form a rudimentary fort or tower or maybe a ramshackle manner, barricaded by soda machines and other tables acting as cover from across the room.

The rest of the place had tables strew towards forward the sides, as though taking appearance of a battlefield with the exception of a long line of tables in the middle. While NPR, HRNS, Kiba and Choji were at the lower levels.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora exclaimed in a sing-song tone, as everyone surrounds her on a 'table fortress'.

At the other side of the room, to the end, Team RWBY, SSGN, and TK were on the end. As the leader of team RWBY on top of a table, Ruby stomped her foot on the table then a milk carton on her in her right hand, while pointing at Team JNPR, HRNS and KC.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby exclaimed, narrowed at them, then she crushed the milk carton in her hand.

"It will be DELICIOUS!" The redhead shouted and raised her hand up towards the sky to signal their attack, while the everyone behind her gave off a loud battle cry.

"YEAH!" The collective cry of Team RWBY raising their fist simultaneously to back her up.

"Alright guys!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands up in a praise-like manner. "We shall defeat thee in the name of the log!"

"Praise the log!" The other members of Team SSGN and TK yelled.

"Off with their heads!" Nora commanded loudly, as she jumped down from the top of her 'tower', the opposing team begun to their assault upon one another.

Ren flipped and stomped up a trio of watermelons which he kicked. Jaune dived down onto a melon and rolled before heaving it through the air. Pyrrha lobbed two more melons though the air. Nora heaved an entire table full of melons and launched it at team RWBY, SSGN, and TK.

As Shino had followed the onslaught, as he had begun to grab the nearest tray of cookies, and tossing at it like a shuriken, and Choji took a bite of his potato chips and took out several of them and followed Shino's at them. **(5)**

"Yang, Turkey! Shikamaru, Carrots! Naruto, Pineapple slices!" Ruby yelled, ordered.

As Yang rolled over the turkeys and stick her fist inside them, like a boxing gloves, then slammed her fist together into a pair of roasted turkeys with a near-ear shattering slam, before sprinting towards the thrown volley of melons, as Shikamaru had took a handful of carrots, then throwing at them like real kunai knives. And lastly Naruto tossing a barrage of pineapple slices at depends neither of cookie(s) or potato chip(s).

Each attack was negated with Yang had proceeding to block and attack the melons as they speed towards her, while Shikamaru and Naruto manage to intercept them, which there is more incoming. As Blake leapt over Yang, grabbing a pair of baguettes, to use as swords and cut whole melons apart into pieces.

As to the point that gave Yang an opening which she leaps over Blake then kick the melon and launched her turkeys at two members of the opposing teams. Until Ren had saw it coming, so each of them dodged in both attacks.

Unfortunately for the leader of Team JNPR, Ren rolled out of the way only for the two turkeys to make innard-rupturing contact with his torso and face to taking the hit (luckily he had Aura to save his life).

As until Choji came around with a 7' sub sandwich in his hands until Blake had begun sparring with them. Until Temari joined with another baguette on her hand which unlike her giant folding fan.

Not one to have his guard down, Ren had reached out, and grabbed some celery sticks, and proceeded to attack Yang unarmed, but the blonde managed to stuff her hands into some new turkeys.

As they proceeded to go head to head in their attacks, Ren had suddenly took a step back, and realized he wasn't in control of his body anymore, and saw behind Yang that Shikamaru had took control of his body.

"Yang, I got you covered, now smack the hell out of him!" Shikamaru ordered.

"On it!" Yang yelled responded as she rushed forward, until Kiba and Akamaru intercepts her.

"Not in my watch!" Kiba exclaimed, along with Akamaru to prevents Yang to reach Ren.

" **Beast Clone Jutsu!** "

As Akamaru transforms into a duplicate of himself and then followed by.

" **Fang Over Fang!** "

He and Akamaru creates a twin drill twisters at Yang.

Until Naruto smirked, and called out. "Yang cover your nose!"

Which made Yang confused, until Naruto ran passed her in front of her, then quickly turned around, bent over and…

*Fart!* A Large gas came out on Naruto's butt to spray at the duo.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" Kiba cried out, along with Akamaru that reverts back into a puppy, as they grabbed their nose in disgusted. "Damn it, Naruto! Why is it always ME?!"

Ruby looked at all of this and she also laughing her head off. "HAHAHAHAHA! Oh god! Now that was a gasser!"

Which made Weiss was completely disgusted of how Naruto can do something so~ ridiculous, along with Blake, as well as everyone were mixed with feared and disgusted, and even Ruby was still laughing at Kiba and Akamaru's prediction.

Nora had joined the laugh as well for how humiliate it was. Shikamaru while bind Ren had thought as he couldn't help but wondered what the blond had eaten? Maybe still ramen…or maybe pizza. So the battle continues on.

So with Yang cannot distracted which she still charging straight at Ren when he was completely distracted and then hold her breath and even cannot inhale on Naruto's gas. While Kiba and Akamaru still immobilized from Naruto's gas.

Once Yang reach Ren and crouched down in front of Ren, which made the boy tensed, and sent him skyward with an uppercut.

While this went on, anyone had their opponents were fighting, Shino had gathered up his insects, and began lifting pies, and ordered them to go flying in the opposite direction. Seeing the pies coming, Sasuke had picked up a trout, and a handful of tomatoes, and proceeded to toss them at the pies, and began making his way at Shino.

Unaware as to what Nora was doing, as she took a flag pole, and stab it into a vacant watermelon, and intercepted Sasuke as he was ten feet away from Shino, and slammed him into Yang.

As they were sent flying onto a table, they went wide eye in fear as Nora had slammed her improvised hammer on the table, and sent them flying through the roof in the ceiling, and at least 60 feet high into the air.

Wanting to get a part of the action, Hinata grabbed a straw and a handful of grapes, and stuffed them in her mouth. Making sure she had had ate the grapes, and not the seeds, she began to blow dart them at a certain red head.

Seeing the seeds coming at her direction, Ruby had grabbed a tray, and began to shield the oncoming attack, and decided to skate her way towards the enemy in front of her.

As Ruby approached, Pyrrha took action, and grabbed a large baguette, and was waiting for Ruby to come closer.

Not thinking much of what's in front of her, it surprised Ruby as Lee had used sausage-links to nab her tray as she was suddenly sent flying towards Pyrrha's direction, as she began ready to swing Ruby back.

Now back on her side once more, she was woken by her stupor when Gaara was still sitting at the exact same spot eating his cookies, as both Weiss and Blake went up to bat.

"Gaara!?" Ruby exclaimed to her fellow red-head, which the sand user turn to her.

"What? Don't expect me to share with you." He answered as he began to tower over his cookies.

"Why aren't you helping us?" She wondered, confusing for the sand user was sitting there.

"Who says I'm not. I'm here as our fort, and also to break your fall, and everyone else." Gaara explained.

As he said that, Weiss and Blake are sent backwards flying to them covered in milk, and simply lifted his hand to catch them both.

"See, you got nothing to worry about-" He answered before his thought was interrupted when someone had knocked over his tray of cookies.

If there was anything that Ruby and Gaara had in common, besides they're redhead, and care for Naruto, it would be cookies, and anyone harming, or wasting cookies was a crime that can't go unpunished.

"Who DARE they murdered these innocent cookies!" Both red heads yelled in unison. If there was anything anyone feared more than Naruto using the 'demon within' ability, or even Gaara's, it would have to be a pissed off Gaara.

Gaara began to use his sand, and created an indoor sandstorm, but for some odd reason it was only affecting the opposing team.

Curious as to why, Neji activated his Byakugan, and saw that Ruby is running so fast that she's containing them in a cyclone.

"Take this, **'Cookie Monster'**!" Ruby yelled prompting the name of hers and Gaara's team attack name, as their teammates had prepared, and began to demolish them with armed food around.

Knowing it was over, and because they were out of food to throw, Gaara, and Ruby let down their attack, and saw their friends were covered by a few splatters of food, and saw Neji exhausted and dizzy, before their friends throw whatever food leftover at them.

 **(RWBY OST: Best Day Ever (Food Fight) – Ended = 2:01-5:23)**

"I love these guys." Sun said as he turned to look at the others beside him. Neptune was covered in soda and not looking happy, along with Omoi and Karui who covered in sand and pieces of the watermelon were not pleased.

Yugito and Haku was physically untouched by the fight that had just finished. Roshi and Han was completely admitted about this turn in battle.

"Not cool." Samui said to Sun for not pleased along with Neptune's expression.

"That was awesome!" Fu exclaimed, seeing she didn't bother the mess which she was covered in soda.

"Hot damn!" Atsui exclaimed was covered in sand.

 **(RWBY OST: Best Day Ever (Cafeteria Fixed) – Starts = 5:24-6:19)**

Shortly after the doors behind them, and until Professor Glynda made her way inside in, growling (who she looked very, 'very' angry), and walked by the group, and as she raised her the riding crop in her had to block an oncoming combination of plates and food.

She then proceeded to rebuild the entire cafeteria in a single stroke; tables began to reform themselves as they were then moved back into rows upon rows, plates and trays fixed themselves and were moved to their original locations, while all other trash and half-eaten/wielded food was properly disposed of. All of this with just a flick of her riding crop.

Once she finished repaired and re-organized the room, for all the damage that her 'favorite' students had created, and it was before the fight broke out.

"Children, please." Glynda said, calmly, between her teeth. Tried to talk in the most polite tone possible without bursting into a fit of rage, then adjusted her glasses. "Do not play with your food!"

They then looked at the food covered students, seeing Kiba and Akamaru had recovered from Naruto's gas, that had caused the dilemma in the first place.

*Burp!* Nora burps aloud, as team JNPR, HRNS and SSGN and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Sasuke and Yang had came in crashing from the ceiling into one of the tables. And making a mess to the work Glynda did.

Glynda grumbles, before some of the kids begun to laugh, which she was on the brink to punished them, but was cut off when Ozpin approaches and place a hand on her shoulder to add his 2 cents.

"Let it go." Ozpin said to her with calm demeanor, which calms Glynda down.

The blond debuty-headmistress sighs and stated. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world… Even more so, one of them is possibly the 'one' we're looking for."

"True. And they will be, but right now they're still children." Ozpin explained, as he and Glynda looking at him, and seeing the fallen Sasuke and Yang got up like it was nothing, dust themselves out, and seeing Yang gave a thumbs up, while smiling and laughing.

Not to mention they're covered in food as well. And also with Naruto had place his arm around the redhead scythe girlfriend, along with Gaara shared the same smile that besides Blake.

"So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin stated glanced back at her, as he walks away from Glynda. "After all, it isn't a role they'll play forever."

 **(RWBY OST: Best Day Ever (Cafeteria Fixed) – Ended = 5:24-6:19)**

 **(AN: I will skipped the part about meeting team KOSA? Since I will had the next scene prepared on the bottom, just like the Canon to adjustment.)**

 **==At Old Abandon Warehouse==**

 **(RWBY OST: Best Day Ever – Started = 6:20-9:27)**

It was almost the dead of night. Mercury and Emerald had now just returned to their base of operations, where they witnessed dozens of members of the White Fang unloading crates of weapons, Dust, and all sorts of things needed in a revolution.

It had been pretty laid back for Roman for a while, but when news went that Cinder, along with her underlings are coming over now, Roman had everyone to come to work, and look busy for the most part.

As Roman spoke up. "I swear to god! Things were great until she decided to-"

"Decided to what, now?" Emerald said as she interrupted Romans monologue.

"Oh, look! It's you two, she sending kids again! This is turning out, I was a lot happier when she took you away from me after the divorce!" Roman taunted, as he approaches the two and gave them wrapped his hands around the 2 kids in a group hug.

Which made Emerald shivering in disgusted. As she and Mercury pull away from Roman.

"Save it, you ol'bastard." Mercury sneered.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald added, grimaced at the man, unknown to the fact that the man had just stolen something from her pocket.

"'That' was a joke. And 'this'…'just' might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman stated, producing a piece of paper for all to see. "You definitely got her attitude, but not her skill."

"What the?! Agh…" The mint-haired girl exclaimed, as she dove for her pockets, confirming that the criminal had in fact stolen that small piece of information right out of her pocket.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart." Roman stated. "Pay attention, maybe you'll learned something to take a 'note'…"

As the orange-haired criminal looked down at the slip of paper before looking back at them and asked. "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald stated, pointed accusingly at the man.

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?" Roman asked, losing his patience.

"Cleaning up your problems." Mercury snapped at the man, answered. "'One' of them, at least."

Roman shot the boy an angry glare, griped. "I had that under control."

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury comment, before the older criminal pointed a finger at him.

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, I would take you and your little street rat here to be escort by Itachi, and I would-"

"Do 'what', Roman?" A sultry, feminine voice echoed, that stopped Roman from running his mouth.

The three criminals looked up to see a young woman with blazing yellow-orange eyes and ash-black hair, and fingernails painted dark red, wearing a short, red dress, standing above them on a platform.

She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs. A blue feather-like accessory was on her right hip at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above her knees. There was a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the back, above her waist, and at the same height as her chest.

The sleeves ended in a triangular shape tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She also wore black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. She had dark, glass high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. She had a black tattoo on her upper back - in the keyhole, of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole.

She was on the platform above them, stepping onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

Which made Roman laughed nervously for expecting 'her' stepped in, when she had heard the conversation, so he spoke to the women, hesitantly.

"Ah, Cinder. Now what brings you here on this lovely evening?" Roman said to change the subject.

"And?" A woman named Cinder questioned, while the lift ride down.

"I'd uh… 'not' kill them?" He asked, hesitantly, guessed, as Cinder strode closer to them.

"Cinder!" Emerald exclaimed excitedly in an eager voice, while Mercury only nodded to their leader.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would-be runaway." She said to the man.

"I was 'going' to-!" Roman stated.

"'He' was going to escape in Vacuo! Mercury and 'I' decide to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald explained.

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." Mercury stated, looking up in thought.

"What? Like a puma?" Emerald stated. **(6)**

"Yeah, there ya go." Mercury replied, admitted.

"Quiet. Did I not ' _specifically'_ instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" Cinder questioned, in the disappointed tone. As Cinder spoke, Roman pointed a finger at the pair whilst silently laughing in agreement.

"We're sorry, I just thought-" Emerald was about to say about the orders she received while in Vale with Mercury. Roman used his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

"Don't think…obey." Cinder commanded, watching as Emerald then lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald looked apologetically and replied, and something that hit her head, as she spoke of what she obtained.

"Oh! And by the way, we got a copy of the book you were looking for-" She started, pulling out one of the copies of "Make-Out: Paradise" she obtained.

Before she could even finish the sentence, the book was snatched from her hands by Cinder, who began coddling the book.

"Yes! Precious..." Cinder mumbled, causing all the members of the group, sweatdrop. **(AN: I maybe just had known, a big sense of humor about Cinder…lets just say…things will went well for sure, its kinda awkward for sure.)**

"And as for 'you'." Cinder said, turn to Roman, after the awkward part then changed expression, which he nervously laughed. "I know that you've been slacking off. Why wasn't this job done sooner? Care to explained?"

"Uh…?" Roman spoke, pointing to his right. "Eh...?" Then he pointed to his left. "Eh...?" He pointed behind him. "EHHHHH! ' _Sorry',_ if I've been busy stealing ' _every'_ speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"You're an 'inspiration' to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury sarcastically, causing Emerald to laugh at the remark.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared!" Roman said, as he point his cane at Mercury. "Police camping out at every corner, not to mention those new 'officers' that came into the picture. Dust prices through the roof, 'and' we're sting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and 'rounds' then we know what to do with!"

At the first part, waving his arms wide, showing around the area with crates, boxes and everything. As Roman turned to Cinder and her underlings with his hands along with a cane on his back.

"Specking of which, 'if' you guys wouldn't mind filling me 'in' on your grand master plan, it 'might' make my next string of robberies go a little 'smoother'!" Roman said as he emphasizes the last word by clenching his fist.

"Except, those 'kids' were been a major blow in my progress!" Roman added, which he was referred the ninja(s) from another world like Itachi.

"Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." Cinder said, approaches Roman and she place her hand on his face. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it."

Roman seems entranced, but then looked away with a grunt.

"Besides, we're done with Dust." She added, before walking away, then she stopped herself. "I can't argue with you there, but I can argue that you didn't send your man, 'fully' armed."

Which made Roman tensed about what she meant to referred to.

"How did you-" He was about say to her with question.

Cinder interjected. "I had my ways, but what I like to do is to met this 'man' myself, and have a word with him."

Roman chuckled about Cinder wanted to met Itachi in-person with curiously, and replied. "Good luck with that."

"What did you mean?" Cinder frowned, before turn her head over her shoulder.

"I've gave him and a handful of other White Fang members a day-off." Roman informed.

"Where is he?" She asked, furrowed her eyes at him.

 **==At Itachi's crib==**

Since he was the best of the best, and ask for a bit more. Itachi and his new family with the Mobliz's are at his place, and he had just finished purchasing a bonsai tree, and is currently eating melon with the rest of his family outdoors.

Even though, which when Itachi had time for sure. Admitted of how much to be, since after his day-off. Until had time to trained to be strong. Hopefully things will went well after all…

 **==Back to the Old Warehouse==**

"Hmm… No matter… Anyway, we're moving." Cinder said, as she continues walking and informed. "Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?" Roman wondering for asking her.

Cinder looking back at Roman and replied. "We're proceeding to 'phase two'."

So with that, as she and her underlings were begun make their leave, with Roman flexing in victory.

"Also, I'm gonna have 'someone' to watch over you, until the time comes for us to need her again." Cinder speaks up, ruining Romans short victory.

"'Her'? What does she mean by that?" Roman asked out loud.

As Roman begun to turn the opposite direction, then he was confronted a short women, dressed up like in all Neapolitan fashion.

Judging her appearance, she looked petite with half of her hair a bright pink and the other a light brown. She carries a umbrella (don't underestimated it looks, it's a hidden weapon) with her and bore an odd smile that normally would have made her look all more cuter, but for some reason put Roman on edge. Her umbrella is flowery pink, white and brown which it's a ice-cream theme.

She wore a small white jacket with a V-Neck and pink collar that displayed her cleavage, with the jacket having a single button and cutting off just below her breasts. The back of the jacket extended like a cloak to the back of her eyes, and she had pink cuffs, and wore brown gloves under them.

Underneath her jacket she had a dark brown one piece bodysuit that was cut so that it showed parts of her hips, while covering her stomach. It extended down into her brown pants to her crotch, more than likely replacing a certain undergarment.

With her tight brown pants with a loose belt over it, not making much sense to him. Over the pants and going up to her knees were white boots with a line of brown buttons going up the side, with brown heels on the bottom. Around her neck were many brown and white beaded necklaces.

"Um…hi?" Roman greeted with a awkward look, before he took out a cigar to attempts to smoke to light it, but reached in his jacket to get his lighter, but he couldn't find it.

As he turn his head and realized who took it, before the little lady whipped out her own, and offer to light it on his cigar.

With Roman smiled for this girl wasn't so bad, with generously.

"You know what, you're not so bad after all." Roman admitted, before asking. "So, got a name?"

As the multi-coloured haired girl took his cigar and took a drag, then before exhaling a smoke, spelling out her name: 'NEO'.

"Neo, huh? Whatever." Roman said, as he begun to leave, with Neo shadowing him.

 **(RWBY OST: Best Day Ever – Ended = 6:20-9:27)**

 **==In the outskirts of Vale==**

 **(Ragnarok Online OST: Plateau - Starts)**

Since they got off easy with that whole food fight fiasco, and for a high need to bathe, until seeing team FRHY and Yugito around, as Yugito had introduced to her friends in Hidden Cloud Village. Which until Hinata was nervously seeing them around, until Neji went into a overprotective mode.

As until Naruto explained to team RWBY and JNPR about their past, along with Yugito. As they told them everything about the most awful event. Which the stated about when the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Cloud were severed all but the most basic communication lines, after Cloud Village had used what was supposed to be a peace-treaty to attempt a kidnap a Hyuga heir, namely was Hinata.

Which Weiss had reminded about how she almost kidnapped by a White Fang. It was horrible for this event. Neji had grudge their former home. Ever since when Leaf and Cloud haven't exactly been best friends for few years back. Until then, when they made peace to them, which Naruto had trusted Yugito if possible. So, with Naruto had snapped them out, which just forget the past, and move the future.

Now…with that problem is solve, so they can be friends, 'peacefully'. First Samui met Yang for how she had long hair with large bust, stated the fact she didn't had a problem with the back problems with the weight on their assets as they must be a pain on their backs and shoulders. **(AN: Bow-Chika-bow-wow!)**

Karui met Weiss, since she is the Schnee heiress of the SDC (Schnee Dust Company). After all, when she had the same size, but until something expecting when they're looked age 13-15, just like Temari. Which she was completely jealous of how big they were, even so the fact about their chest size like Blake's, Pyrrha, Nora, and even…Hinata and Ruby.

Even meeting the boys were Jaune, Ren meeting Atsui and Omoi. Even when Samui made a 'cool' comments, and even Atsui's 'heat' or 'hot' comments too. Which the boys were taking time for this statement for sure…as the fact for at least.

Until expecting about meeting Naruto's girlfriend Ruby. Which until something turn in events. Turns out, her chest is size is about bigger when she is 15, which Karui, being 14 about same age as Kankuro.

Which made the redhead was frustrated when she was still remain flat-chest then Sakura (no offence to the rosette). Not to mentioned Ino is bigger then Sakura, most had same size as neither Yang or Weiss.

Now with that, got on their way, until meeting Choji to Karui. Never thought the redhead wasn't such a so bad for having him company. While they're on the lunch after the 'food fight' event.

Which they're spending so much time together when everything went well at the time for this event. With more conversation and more talk time together when the Vytal Festival will be comings…

Now with that, so giving goodbyes for friends for seeing them for prepared for the tournament. So…which many of the competitors will be compete for sure. Not to mentioned when Penny is most toughest opponent can be.

So far, everything went well for sure having new friends and foes for the upcoming tournament.

Now, on to the present; Sasuke suggested that they'll all go out to hot-springs, that he had found it online, where it's located in a forest that has no Grimm activity around reserved. If possible for to bring weapons for state of emergency.

 **(Ragnarok Online OST: Plateau - Ended)**

 **==Entered Hot-Springs==**

 **(Ragnarok Online OST: Purity of your Smile - Starts)**

As everyone arrived to their location, they were surprise that the place had touch of modernism inside, and saw that no staff was present. Which means that they will be separate ways by gender.

With no real intention to stay for the night, they let themselves in, and realized that after changing, and exiting to the hot springs, the only thing that was used as a wall barrier was the bushes, that was were about 3 foot high, so it's a perfect way to had a barrier.

Trying to avoid any to all trouble, the boys rushed in to the spring as fast as they can, without seeing anything for fear of dying young. Shortly after, the girls made their way into the spring.

While Akamaru were enjoying in the hot-springs. And speaking of the white puppy? Kiba had wondered about Shino, he had wondered about if he's in the springs? He was hoping to had bugs covered him, but its kinda gross there, along with Choji and Kankuro were having time around. Jaune and Ren were relaxing in the springs for the first time when having hot-springs, or is it?

"This feels great, how did you managed to find this place?" Neji asked looking at Sasuke's direction, before relaxing in the springs.

"Yeah, but man! We didn't had hot-springs for like, what? A 'very' long time!" Kiba exclaimed about for when they had hot-springs in their ninja world. But now, the World of Remnant had its 'own' hot-springs.

"Well…I had decided to do some research on similarities between our world, and this world, and found out that they got hot springs here." Sasuke answered explained about he had read, in complete bliss.

"Yeah, he did that after spanking his monkey~." Naruto teased.

"Shut up!" Sasuke exclaimed, barked at the blond fox. "I don't do that, and even if I did, you have no proof, moron!"

"Well, this moron was apparently smart enough to look through your history, and saw that you like watching girls that dye their hair, or Faunus girls wearing leather, and doing bondage." Naruto comment with his eyes rolled on the side with a sly face.

Hearing this, not only surprise the boys around, but the girls from across when they heard of the recent news of what Sasuke's into, and more importantly it was confirmed when it became dead silence.

"You fucking asshole!" Sasuke said as lunged at Naruto, while all the guys laughed at the true facts, and the revelation of Sasuke.

"How dare you go, and blurt out something that embarrassing to everyone!" Sasuke yelled, angry at the knucklehead prankster.

"You had it coming for a while now, you deviant emo." Naruto laughed, as he ran from Sasuke.

As the boys were laughing their asses off (minus Shino), which never thought it was funny for seeing them go to chase while in the hot-springs.

 **(Ragnarok Online OST: Purity of your Smile - Ended)**

 **==On the Girls' Sides==**

With the girls had either giggled, or turn red at the turn of facts, when before they had heard the commotion and heard the conversation, but Blake couldn't help but give a cat-like grin, and blush. Minus Temari, which its quite admitted of what she heard.

Before the girls were seated on places, so with Team RWBY, Nora, Pyrrha, Hinata, and even Temari were having time in places. Ruby and Yang were sat together as siblings, while Blake and Weiss on the side, then there's Hinata along with Pyrrha and Temari on the distance, besides RWBY, and even Nora were swam around.

Blake maybe a cat Faunus, due of her instinct for dislike water. So its fine for she can relax in the springs. She looks calm on heat for having time in the springs.

"And here I thought Sasuke was the 'only' one not to hit puberty." Yang teased, causing the girls to laugh at this about Sasuke's statement. Even when comes of having pubes.

"Hey Blake, do you think you got any friends into emo boys?" Weiss asked to take part in their merry making.

"I actually do, but she wouldn't go for Sasuke." Blake giggled.

"And why's that?" Ruby asked.

"Sasuke is way too young for her." Blake replied.

As this went on for another cool 30 minutes, things began to settle down, and Yang wanted more fun, since it was dead silence for 10 minutes.

"Hey girls, wanna do something fun?" The blond brawler asked something in mind to the girls.

"Sure/I'm game." They all answered in unison.

"Let's go around, and compare each other's breast size." Yang announced.

Hearing this just made the girls silent, and want to reconsider.

"Are you crazy, what if the boys will hear it, you buffoon!" miffed Weiss silently.

"Then don't cause anything to make a scene, unless you want the attention, like just say from a certain red head from the other side…" Yang said getting both the kitty, and heiress' attention.

Truth be told; the boys were in a haze, where you can talk loud, but wouldn't hear anything, unless you screamed.

As the girls went going around, they knew that Yang had won, since they didn't need to see her already double D-cup bust, and found out that Weiss has smaller boobs than Ruby (just as I thought about their size), leaving her ashamed, and mad.

As they all went on, there was only one girl left, and her name was Hinata.

"Come on, Hinata. It's your turn to show it." Ruby encouraged to the shy hyuga.

"Well…I…" Hinata began, as her face turned red, which embarrassed about how when she had hide something on her heavy jacket.

"Oh, don't be shy, you may even be bigger than Weiss." Nora added Nora, which infuriated the heiress next to her.

"No… I really…think we should…" Hinata could continued, as she made her distance, and failed to notice Yang had swam her way around, and groped her causing her to scream.

"KYA~!" Hinata yelled, as Yang began to fondle her a bit, which made her tensed about her chest she had felt.

' _Damn, what is up with this kid, is she really 13?'_ Yang thought as she compared her bust size when she was Hinata's age. Turns out, she maybe about…less bigger then Ruby's, even with a great build for her about it for sure. **(AN: *frustrated sighs* I really HATE myself for doing that.)**

"Hey! What's going on here?" A voice came, which they may all know.

 **==Earlier==**

Naruto, and company were leisurely relaxing in the hot spring, thinking nothing can ruin their evening, until they heard Hinata screamed with a 'kya'.

"Lady Hinata!" Neji yelled, as he saw Naruto stood up, and got ready to the rescue. "Naruto, wait! Put on a towel!"

Before the young blonde continued, Neji had tossed Naruto a towel to cover himself, and Gaara had taken the time to create a kunai out of sand, but to no avail he only brought dirt around them.

With no time for weapons, Naruto jumped over the bush, but failed to notice that the bush managed to nab his towel in the process.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Naruto asked, and failed to notice he was towel less. As the girls turned their heads, they were in for a surprise when they looked at Naruto, mainly from the waist down.

They saw that somehow, a kid-no, a teen with a 7 inch semi-erected dick, and this gave the girls different reactions:

Both Ruby and Hinata sends backward with a burst into nosebleed and fainted. Yang and Pyrrha broke out into nosebleed, leaking out on their noses, but stood their grounds, while the rest of the girls simply turned red, and those were still awake were thinking.

 _'Why the hell did my sister had one big luck.'_ Yang thought about Naruto's size, which when Ruby got himself a boyfriend that she had confesses, when comes on a young age with well-build…you could say, it was pretty big.

 _'Would 'that' even fit?'_ Pyrrha thought, wondered if during it 'would' fit on that size about Naruto's. Never thought about around younger then Ruby having most biggest part of the blond that had been built.

 _'I wonder if Gaara was just as large as him_?' Blake and Weiss thought in the same time, if Gaara had the same size as Naruto? Which it would be sure of how it was, since never thought about that size.

 _'So that's the 'one' it looks like in real life.'_ Nora thought disbelief, as a girl, about age 17, it's a first time seeing male's 'part' in the real-time.

 _'Okay…I must've admitted and take that back about that annoying knucklehead when I first met in Leaf.'_ Temari had thought. _'But he maybe shorty, so when did he did get that BIG!?'_ She exclaimed in the last part about Naruto had that big, she maybe 16 about younger then Yang and everyone else.

That size is about an 20 or more/less year older then anyone about any male would had that size. On the opposite of the female about bust size, which making the male jealous for any girl(s) wanted a hunk of handsome, strong, and etc. who had that build in size.

As the girls went around giving a reaction of their own, which it left Naruto anxiously and confused as to what the hell was going on.

"Um, Naruto…" Nora first spoke up to Naruto, to be asked.

"Yeah?" The blond fox asked, while confusing,

Nora answered with a embarrassed look. "Could you… Um…put on a towel, and go back."

Which made Naruto could blink, then he looked down, and saw he was completely butt naked, and more importantly the girls saw him whole.

"Gah! I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaimed, realized, as he dashed his way back on the other side, causing the girls to get back to their normal state of mind.

In the end, as they had left home to Beacon, it was silent for the most part, and there was an unspoken vow of silence to never talk, or mention about the events that happen today in the hot springs. Along with a certain 'insect user' that had some…'issues', the hot springs.

 **==OVA==**

Finally making it to the Five Shadow Summit, Tsunade began to prepare himself, as to what to talk about while trying to not to go into war, and calm everyone down, for fear the fact that during any of the respectful village had losing the Jinchuurki in the past few months during the disappearance, which of course until when the Leader of the Waterfall had told them about their Jinchuuriki was missing as well.

Not to mention, there one LAST Jinchuuriki were from Hidden Cloud Village, which it was owned by a certain bull rapper for sure. Until the leader of the Cloud Village did had the powerful to keep the last one for not let any threat to obtained its power, which their military power had completely reduced since the disappearance of the two-tailed cat, and the best ninjas.

Even though, which the fact things went completely worst after the disappearance of the Jinchuurki. But their military power had completely reduced by half. Which without any of their best thumb card…then the conflict between the ninja village had became worst.

So…they'll discussing about having the next retrieval unit to get any of them back. With Tsuande and Jiraiya's case, were hoping their godson will be fine in his new start, along with his friends as well.

 **==Elsewhere==**

As this was going on, 3 shadowy figures appeared, at an undisclosed location, for one reason, and one reason alone.

"Let's get this over with." Orchimaru insisted.

"Patience our former comrade, we got time. Isn't that right. Danzo?" The Akatsuki leader asked.

"We got 3 days to discuss, and come to an agreement. Now shall we began." Danzo said with a smile, causing everyone around to smile.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(RWBY Season 2 Opening: Time to Say Goodbye – Starts)**

~There's a point where it tips, tere's a point where it breaks~  
~There's a point where it bends, and a point we just can't take~

~Anymore…~

~There's a line that we'll cross, and there's no return~  
~There's a time and a place, no bridges left to burn~

~Anymore!~

~We can't just wait with lives at stake~  
~Until they think we're ready~  
~Our enemies are gathering~

~The Storm is growing deadly~

~Now its time to say goodbye~  
~To the things we loved, and the innocence of youth~  
~How the time seemed to fly~

~From our carefree lives, and the solitude and peace we always knew~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==Omake==**

While they boys were having time in the hot-springs, unknown to the boys, and the girls. Seeing Shino having time in the springs. Seeing looks normal about what Kiba had thought. Which he and the rest of the boys about Shino. Naruto was completely had forgotten about the bug user along with rest of team SSGN, along with Jaune, Kankuro and Ren.

Until something went wrong with him.

With Shino hang his head up with a towel wrapped his forehead, which he had time to relax, until his body's change color to redden for how long he is staying.

"Haa, I been here too long." Shino muttered, as he opens his mouth with drooled on his mouth, groaning, until bugs creep out on his body, spreading around the springs. Which without the boys to notice if possible. Until few minutes later for realizing.

At the girls side; after the whole part about Naruto when came in, which they cannot stop think about that happen. Weiss sighed relaxing, along with Hinata. Yang humming on her tone for sure, next to Pyrrha and Temari. Blake purred for how relaxing this hot-spring was. Nora did playing around with a leaf had float around like a boat.

Until…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIAAAAAAA!" Kiba, Ren, and Shikamaru screaming that startles the girls.

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelled, screaming in freaked out.

"Shino! Stop it!" Sasuke's voiced yelled out in disgusting.

"That's gross! Bug boy!" Kankuro voice, yelled out as well.

"GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS!" Jaune's voice, yelled.

Along with the boys voices screaming out freaking out. As the girls were wondering for what is going on the boys' side.

"What's is going on over there?" Weiss wondering, hearing the panic came from the boys.

"Hmmm…Let's check it out." Yang said, as she stood up and heading there to investigate.

"Um, sis. I don't think…" Ruby was about say.

"No time." The blond interjected, as without argue, so with the girls stood up and followed Yang.

Now the girls were arrived the boys side; which made them tensed for the mess that they had seeing.

"Those are Shino's bugs." Hinata stated showing concerned about her friends, notice one of the bugs were sprawled out around the ground.

"Huh!" Weiss face was shocked with a comically expression O_O.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked, as her partner about to respond, as she pointed at boys' side. Which the turn that direction with their eyes widen for meeting a completely messed.

On the boys' side; the hot-spring was full of Shino's beetles floating around the water, only the bug user on the area. Notice the boys were creep out on the way, while wearing their towels.

The girls was completely disbelief with a same expression for seeing what the girls.

"Aahhhhh…" Shino moaning, while his body is still redden.

"…That…was gross." Blake comment with a dry look, getting a nod from the girls, as they turn and go back and pretend that never see it.

 **(AN: Basically this gag was from NS EP. 236: 'Friends You Can Count On'.)**

 **==Omake Ended==**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 29… its been a week(s), since I was last made that story.

Shit, things are speeding up nicely and quickly, with a canon episode, and a hot spring side story. Yup this is turning out pretty good so far, gonna be up front from here on, I'm probably gonna do at most one original chapter, so expect retelling of the series, with a few twist, and dialogue changes.

Not to mention I had some Omake for sure. Which its kinda funny.

~~~M~~~

Not to mention that was the most food fight EVER! I manage to adjustment the lines. Which things went well for sure when Cinder's rumor about having Make-Out Novels. So, it was the alternate Naruto had published on the last Omake.

Now…for now today will had some votes for some shipping in vote.

* * *

= Vote and Questions =

Which characters in shipping for this story? Which you had something in mind if possible in RWBY. After reading this chapter. If possible for poll it.

1\. [Haku x ? ? ? ?]

A. Human OC  
B. Faunus OC  
C. Velvet – Snow Rabbit?

2\. [Roshi x ? ? ? ?]

A. Human OC  
B. Faunus OC  
C. Give me a name for the RWBY

3\. [Han x ? ? ? ?]

A. Human OC  
B. Faunus OC  
C. Give me a name for the RWBY

4\. [Neptune x ? ? ? ?]

A. Samui  
B. Ino  
C. Give me a name for the RWBY

5\. [Atsui x ? ? ? ?] – Samui's brother.

A. Human OC  
B. Faunus OC  
C. Give me a name for the RWBY

6\. [Omoi x Human OC]

A. Human OC  
B. Faunus OC  
C. Give me a name for the RWBY

Noted: I had decide of which any of them will be shipping?

* * *

So I will be waiting for your answer…

~~~M~~~

The next subject about regard the antagonists in the Ninja Wordl? I had decide for they cannot had to invade the Hidden Ninja Village and the rest, since they may had Zetsu army for sure. So I had some plans for Bee will make an escape.

Guess there will be more adjustments of the lines and more stories make to come up with to be added…with a great revised story. And fixing the mistakes that Tobi-Yaza had come up with, which I had manage to fixed it up for sure.

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Something came up for sure, which I had something in mind when having Make-Out series in Remnant. Turns out, which if Kakashi and the rest will figure it out, that a certain OTHER Naruto came here to published the book.

 **(2).** Ren and Neji performs 'See no Evil', Pyrrha and Hinata as 'Speak no Evil', and Jaune and Kiba performs 'Hear no Evil'. And Akamaru had a combination of those signs expression.

 **(3).** I couldn't come with the team name for Samui and her brother Atsui, and Karui and Omoi to formed a team? Since SOKA (Sokka) wasn't the best part which meaning on Sokka from Avatar. Or maybe SAKO as well. If possible for having KOSA.

 **(4).** I did spend had time to know Atsui's personality for being heat and hot comments, along with Samui's being cool along with those comments.

 **(5).** Just like in GBA about Choji uses his Potato chip as a projectile weapon.

 **(6).** Aware for something a referred to Red vs. Blue about some argue about the Warthog called Puma, walrus and etc. depends what name the hell was.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team KOSA ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Samui** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Tanto; (Standing By)

 **###** **Atsui** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= Standing by.

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Fire Sword (Standing by)

 **###** **Karui** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Swords (Standing by)

 **###** **Omoi** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =]**

= ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s) =]**

= Sword (Standing by)

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing By**

[? ? ? ?]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Standing by

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Also holy shit, I made one so many adjustments, by updating my library contents to my chapters, last chapter that I had updated is within 212+ bonus viewers in 5 days, and this tells me that you guys are by far the most awesome viewers that being a Narrator could ask for…

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

Now the next chapter will be: 'Welcome to Beacon'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 5/1/2016/3:16pm

 **Finished** : 5/7/2016/12:23pm

 **Published:** 5/11/2016/4:25am


	30. B: Welcome to Beacon Part 1

**Chapter 30:** Welcome to Beacon; Part 1: A Minor Hiccup

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With the Vytal Festival is coming up, which after the whole 'Best Day Ever' Event. Now that the heroes and heroines were had time to be prepared for anything. Now the certain raven-haired avenger, and cat-female faunus were distracted about the last encountered during the docks and followed by the riot in the 'Siege of Vale'.

Before a certain man who lead an army coming in Vale for the upcoming threat has come.

Which until when meeting a certain ice-cream petite had met blond fox boy and raven-haired avenger. Not to mention some friends came by, while the other had some 'business' to taking care of.

As for team RWBY had some investigation about a sudden events about Torchwick and the White Fang. While the rest of team SSGN had time for day-off, and even having studies.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Kakashi x Winter], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito] (Replaced),

* * *

[Haku x Human OC] or [Haku x Velvet]

[Roshi x Human OC] or [Roshi x Faunus OC]

[Han x Human OC] or [Han x Faunus OC]

[Neptune x Samui] or [Neptune x Human OC]

[Atsui x Human OC] or [Atsui x Faunus OC]  
Samui's brother.

[Omoi x Human OC] or [Omoi x Faunus OC]

Please Vote Now!

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 30 of this story, which now the Season 2 Canon of RWBY.

On the the previous chapter. Which aftermath of the last chapter. Which so far, which this take me time to adjustment the scenes in this story for sure. As much for the next chapters in Season 3. Which now that when RWBY: Chibi is now released. Can't wait to watch it.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** It was funny for sure in the hotspring. Can you gave me a vote for the shipping pairs in RWBY?

 **bankai777 –** Its been some time! I wasn't aware for sure when you didn't gave a comment or suggestion about the stories that I had created.

 **Tobi-Yaza:** I was talking about in the Wiki when 'Tukson's' name in the wiki for sure. Not to mention I will write with a revised to add more of the scenes.

 **To Topaz3:** If you reading this? You will be surprised if you wanted to see it. :)

* * *

5/11/2016/6:37pm – On this chapter? Because I will create a combination of all the events like when Penny told Ruby the truth about she is a Android. Designed by James Ironwood. Even which I had known that she was based on Pinocchio of course. She wanted to be a real girl for sure. Which I will had some of the OCs were send by my OC; Jing will do their part.

Even with friendship will Penny, then Weiss statement about talking to her father or sister, Winter about this problem.

Also~ which this is the Season 2 of this story and even added a new grammer regard for mental flashback. And also modified another additional for the grammer regards the communications.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"] – New adjustment.

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(RWBY Season 2 Opening: Time to Say Goodbye – Starts)**

~There's a point where it tips~  
~There's a point where it breaks~  
~There's a point where it bends~  
~And a point we just can't take~

~Anymore…~

~There's a line that we'll cross~  
~And there's no return~  
~There's a time and a place~  
~No bridges left to burn~

~Anymore!~

~We can't just wait with lives at stake~  
~Until they think we're ready~  
~Our enemies are gathering~

~The Storm is growing deadly~

~Now its time to say goodbye~  
~To the things we loved~  
~And the innocence of youth~  
~How the time seemed to fly~  
~From our carefree lives~

~And the solitude and peace we always knew~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==At Beacon Academy – Ozpin's Office==**

Today was just another day in Beacon Academy, with Ozpin drinking his coffee behind his desk, his students in school, and Glynda aiding in the department where nothing can go wrong during the Vytal Festival. Which the students were preparing for anything to get some training, checking their weapons function (except they weren't customized), and trained their skills to be sure.

More importantly, the headmaster, and his long-time friend of Atlas, General Ironwood was coming today, claiming he'd like to see the festival for himself, and the success of his students, and catch up with old friends. Not to mentioned a group of students were Ironwood's? Which they're looked age 14, less older then Ruby for sure.

With nothing to worry about, Ozpin simply sighed in complete bliss, that is until Glynda came in in the elevator, hearing the steps of her heels, and seeing the fact that she had a displeased look on her face.

"Glynda? What's wrong?" Ozpin asked not so caringly.

"You should take a look outside." The blond right-hand lady answered.

 **(RWBY OST: Welcome to Beacon (Atlas Theme) - Starts)**

Trying to understand where she's coming from, Ozpin stepped his way towards his Office window, and couldn't believe that Ironwood had brought not only himself, and his students, but also a huge amount of his army, and was thinking of reasonable excuses why he'd bring his force.

Seeing two bullhead airships fly by, on the distance on the courtyard, also seeing ant-like swarms of people on the courtyard, along with around Beacon. With Ozpin and Glynda can be seen through the window of Ozpin's office.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work whenever he travels." Glynda stated to Ozpin, frowning in dismay of such display, before seeing a large and unnerving ship as it descends upon a landing pad, wasn't look too displeased.

Knowing that only one man could bring what could be considered an entire army to Vale and still not raise suspicions.

 **(RWBY OST: Welcome to Beacon (Atlas Theme) - Ended)**

"Well… As both headmasters, and high ranked officials, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin said admitted, stood in front of the window on the view, until seeing an over-the-shoulder from the headmaster's perspective as three more bullheads fly in.

"But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." He said with a bemused expression until he admitted immediately after. Until a chirping beep sounds repeatedly. Ozpin turns to see a hollow-message "Access Requested" on his desk.

"Come in." Ozpin called out, granted permission.

As soon as the words left his mouth the doors slid open to reveal a man with black hair with some areas being silver or gray in coloration, while his eyebrows were black in color, and what appeared to be a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.

He wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand. This man was James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy and General of Atlas' military.

Shortly after, Ironwood had made his way in to greet his old friends.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood exclaim, greeted and cordially.

"Hello, General." Ozpin replied, standing at attention.

"Please, drop the formalities." The General waved offhandedly as they both approached and shake hands with Ozpin, as Glynda approaches as well. "Its been too long."

"And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met." Ironwood notice the blond right-hand lady of Ozpin.

"Oh James!" Glynda said, giving a personable wave in melodramatic fashion and then drops all pleasantries, then turn to Ozpin. "I'll be outside."

They both watched as Glynda immediately left the room, leaving the two old friends to themselves.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood stated, quipped, trying to bring a little humor.

As Ozpin turns to the desk, and speaks up.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asked.

Seeing Glynda can be seen from behind Ozpin and Ironwood as she exits the room. Which before Ozpin picks up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he speaks.

"Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." He said, turns and offers the cup to Ironwood, the latter accepting the mug as a clink is heard.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood said, pulling produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pouring it contents into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

As Ozpin walked around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand, he said.

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends." He said, as he sits and pours himself some coffee. "However, a small fleet outside my window has me concern."

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." Ironwood explained.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin stated. "And also with the discovery of the new kingdoms, one can never be too cautious."

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men." Ironwood said, watching as Ozpin takes a drink of his coffee.

The silver-haired headmaster merely sighed then place his mug on the desk and said. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true…" Ironwood droned off, before heard setting his mug down.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin said, as he holding up an index finger, emphasizes. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood countered.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin said. "Speaking of which, I was aware you had new students in Atlas about age of 14 or less, is it true?"

Ironwood nodded and stated. "Yes, Ozpin. I believe so that they're from-"

"Another world?" Ozpin finished his old friend's sentence.

"How did you know?" The General asked, as seeing Ozpin took out something in the drawer, and place a familiar metal plate with a symbol of a leaf.

"Looks similar?" Ozpin asked, which made Ironwood nodded, and then took out another metal on his coat's pocket, and place it besides it. "That plate curved is a Symbol of Cloud, correct?"

"And that might be the Symbol of Leaf, right? Those symbol plates were symbolized who bared were considered our friendship to our new students." Ironwood said, about that plate. "Where did you…"

"You're not the only headmaster having new students about age of 14 or less then 13… But I had 12 newest youngest students about lesser younger then the rest of the older students." Ozpin explained. "Not to mention the other 3 were at Signal, as well. And even their former mentors were on their new jobs."

"So the rumors on Vale about Beacon had new students had enrolled in a early age to entered is true…along with new people." Ironwood said disbelief, about the rumors been heard spread out through kingdom.

"Believe me…one of the students of 12 youngest had told me you had someone had a similar to a 'cat' faunus with two tails." Ozpin said, which made Ironwood dense about that subject.

"Are you talking about…" Ironwood was about say.

"Yes indeed, Yugito was it?" The headmaster of Beacon guessed about newcomers were from another world like Naruto and his co.

"Yes, can you tell, Ozpin?" The General and Headmaster of Atlas asked, before he realized it. "Oh, you were watching in the feedback, right?

Which made Ozpin nodded and as he typing something in the desk, and took out some files, and show it to Ironwood surprised seeing the files of Naruto, Temari, Neji, and the rest of the members of SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT.

"We had a 'fox' with 9-tails and a 'raccoon-dog' with 1-tail had been I assume that we learned from them about their origin, their culture, and even how the economic works. While you have 5 of them from Hidden Clouds, and 4 from different village on Haven in Mistral." Ozpin stated. "And even when your 'new' students had met up with them."

"That explains Yugito contact me and told me about this…that make sense…" James stated. "That explains during the Riot on Vale, she wanted to help her self-proclaimed sibling-bonds."

"Indeed, James. Any of your students wanted to assisted them and defend Vale for sure." Ozpin claimed. "Oh, did she told you about the one had the 8-tail?"

"Yes, Yugito had told me to mention it, he will be catching up with them, soon." Ironwood replied. "I had contacted Atlas for waiting for him for his arrival. And even with the description too."

"I see…so to be sure that all of them will be assembled." Ozpin said. "After all, except for the 'one' with a '6-tails' haven't arrived yet, if this one does, probably in Vacuo, for sure."

"That subject had mention me about some of them like the former members of the White Fang had attempt to fled there." Ironwood stated.

"Indeed…but not to mention that some of them if couldn't make it in time." Ozpin said. "By the way, James, did you had them to create a club activity, have you?"

Which made the General of Atlas Military chuckled about that subject. Which the General's expression had changed about that subject.

"Yes, any of them were complained about this situation of their…'join-in problems'." Ironwood was amusing about team SAKO and Yugito's prediction, not to mention Omoi's negative expression. "After all, I did gave them a clubroom for their ninja population." **(1)**

"I had the same way was you do." Ozpin said then begun to explained that event. "Which its why I gave them a clubroom as well for their statement. And supervisor too. I had recommended them to create a club by using one of the unused classrooms that never been used for decades while I was still in a Academy in the younger days…its called 'Ninja World Club'."

"I see…guess better then the 'Ninja Cloud Club' for sure." Ironwood said admitted about the name for the club. "After all, they had to collect those symbols for sure. If before they continue to improved it."

Ozpin nodded for what he had said, then raise his hand pointed at the leaf-carved plate and offered. "You can take that symbol, which I will take yours and take it in the clubroom, when you get back to Atlas. I had plenty of them in the drawer when they had make more or less."

"I appreciated, Ozpin." Ironwood replied, as he took the leaf symbol plate, while Ozpin take the cloud plate. Which exchanging symbols, which it's a symbol of friendship, just like the Uzumaki.

"Now, with that conversation is done. If you will may excuse yourself to dismissed about our previous conversation." Ozpin said. "And the maintain…rest assure to keep your forces in-line without any causes of fear."

"Certainly, I will keep that in mind… Believe me, I am." Ironwood said as he turned and walked away. Halfway to the door, he stopped and looked back at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children…can win a war to be stopped?"

So with that, General Ironwood continues on his way to the exit.

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin murmured, as he turn his chair and stared out on the window.

"I hope they never have to." He whispered repeated.

 **==With our Heroes – Beacon, Library==**

Right now, the team was currently hanging at the library, with Nora, Kiba, and Shikamaru taking the time to take a nap: Seeing Nora was drooling and talking in her sleep about 'pancakes', Shikamaru was fast asleep, and Kiba had uses a closed book as a pillow for sure.

Ren, Temari, Neji, and Hinata studying for the most part, Pyrrha keeping her leader, Jaune in-check to study as well, as she read his 'X-ray and Vav' comics before confiscated it and gave him a textbook the then the redhead had somehow read the issue,

Choji did read a previous issue of X-ray and Vav' after all, and Naruto and Ruby enjoying each other's company.

 **(AN: I know X-ray and Vav were the famous, completely, super morons for being "Superheroes" in Rooster Teeth.)**

As this was going on; Lee, Weiss, Sasuke, and Blake were playing a board game called 'Remnant: The Game', as a way to build their friendship, well that's what Ruby claimed. **(2)**

Gaara, Kankuro, and Shino were simply making Origami and used his sand, or bugs, or his puppetry semblance; to add an effect to make it looked like they're moving on their own. Not to mention, Kankuro having some problem for develop new puppets.

"Alright, get your game on!" Lee called out loud, which resulted to him getting hit in the head by a book, and a 'Shh' from Neji,

"Sorry." The taijutsu user apology, embarrassed.

"Anyways I call upon the old legendary lake troll." Lee declared.

"You do know it'll most likely result to your downfall by the end of this wave, I mean you only got an 11% chance of making a comeback." Sasuke stated, as he kept a calm expression.

"It's a chance worth risking." Lee, with a look of determination, as he role the dice, and wounded up losing like Sasuke predicted, then with his head down on the table, shamed with tears flowing his cheek. "I can't believe I lost!"

"I can." Neji said from the sidelines, which got him elbowed from Naruto, via 9-tailed chakra.

"Let's get this over with, Weiss, let's end this already." Sasuke said as he tapped the table to his persistence.

"I have…absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss answered.

"Then let me help." Jaune stepped in to offered her up.

"Um…no." Weiss replied.

"Come on Snow Angel, I'm a natural leader." Jaune boasted.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, along with Pyrrha, Hinata, and Ruby." Jaune added.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said, waving at the group.

Deciding to ignore the blonde boy, and take her chances, she was cut by surprise when Yang crept up behind her.

"Gah, Yang, explain yourself?" Weiss demanded.

"I'm here to give you some pointers, also there is a suspicion that Sasuke is possibly counting cards." Yang whispered, which made Weiss nodded.

"Okay, I'm in." The white-haired girl responded.

As Yang begun to explained to point out. "Okay, you control the army of Vacuo, which they have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, and your soldiers get a +50 in the waste lands, and in your hand, you got the call of the wild card, along with Beowulf pack in your hands, giving you a 33% all damage resistance if combined."

"In that means…" Weiss unsurely said very confused.

"It means you're just three moves away from conquering Remnant." Ruby explain and answered. Which made Weiss stands and a thunder claps accompanies Weiss' overjoyed psychotic laughter.

"Y-yes! I can see it now! Fear almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms! The cries of the innocent begging for mercy! My enemies licking my boots! And more importantly, I shall become an heiress into a true queen!"

The performance Weiss did pull was amazing, and a little worry some, but was stopped when Sasuke played a card, with a 'Trap Card' appeared holding the card, causes to confuses Weiss and he role a dice.

"Your army fell through a tremor, and the worst part is, the bottom of my kingdom has a continuous effect card of lava underneath, so your army crumbles" Sasuke said with a shit eating grin.

"Wahhhh, I hate this social interaction game between us friends we play." Weiss said, whined with tears of defeat, slumping in her chair and tearing up.

"It's alright, you'll get him next time." Yang said as she ruffled up Weiss' hair.

"Shut up!" Weiss exclaimed. "Don't touch me!"

With Sasuke smirked, then turn to Blake. "Well Blake, I'm waiting."

Blake was silent within a minute, so place the cards on a table, stood up, and claimed. "I surrender."

As the Black-haired Cat Faunus made way passed Sasuke, and gave him a slap.

"What the hell! What was that for? Don't be a sore loser!" Sasuke exclaimed, grabbing his cheek that Blake slapped her.

"That's rich, coming from a cheater." Blake stated, as she lifted her fingers and showing two contact lens, which caused recent defeated players looked at him.

Sasuke didn't had time to deactivate his sharingan, and everyone who he had been defeated had begun to yelling at him, scolding, Weiss slapping Sasuke's other cheek for humiliate herself at the time and even he was cheat.

"Guys, I think we should keep it down, like we're still in a library." Ruby stated to anyone to keep their voices down.

"Thank you!" Ren and Neji exclaimed, throwing their arms raised up for a dramatic effect.

"Someone who fucking gets it!" Kankuro barked in the background getting everyone's attention.

"Pancakes!" Nora exclaimed, popping her head up.

"'Sup, losers!" Sun greeted, appearing next to Team RWBY as he held his fingers in a peace sign. Along with Yugito, and team SOKA; Samui, Omoi, Karui and Atsui. **(AN: I will had Yugito and her friends will met up with them. - Edit: 5/16/2016/3:45am)**

"Hey Sun! Neptune! Yugito!" Naruto exclaimed, never expecting see them again.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Weiss, Yang, Blake…Ice Queen." Sun addressed any of them, then looking at Weiss.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss questioning, frowned.

"Its good to see you." Ruby said, happily.

"So, what brings you here, guys?" Naruto asked.

As Yugito spoke up and stated. "Well, after the 'whole' food fight fiasco, so we decide to catch up after introduce to our friends."

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Omoi asked.

"Same here." Neptune added.

"That's what we're hoping for saying that!" Neji and Ren exclaimed, unison.

"Will you quit it, Omoi! We get it!" Karui exclaimed, slapping her partner's back of his head.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said looking at Neptune.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! " _Intellectual_ ", okay? Thank you." Neptune shaking his finger at Sun, then greeted. "'Sup, everyone."

After Karui slapped her partner, until she turn which made her flinched to see Choji reading the 'X-Ray and Vav' comics. So without hesitating, and approaching the chubby-boy. Until Yang, Yugito, and Samui amusing to see the dark-skinned kunoichi.

"Seems Karui got dibs on our big-boned buddy." Yang comment with a smile.

"That's cool." Samui agreed.

"Same here." Yugito added, as she and two fellow blonds seeing Karui had talking to Choji and read comics together.

"So Neptune, is it true you're from Haven?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Neptune walks to Weiss and replied. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, 'snow angel'."

"Um, I'm Weiss." Weiss said as she introduced herself, with a blushed a little.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune complained.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said, until he felt a killing intent from Gaara.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun stated.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake said, pushing Sun aside as she left the room.

"Women." Nora said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's unyouthful for you, Nora." Lee said to her in a deadpan tone.

"You're a girl here, Nora, so think before you say something." Naruto said. **(AN: That's that.)**

 **==Later on – At Night==**

It was clear that Blake and Sasuke weren't doing well, sure Sasuke can put up an act, since he knew how at a young age, but Naruto knew Sasuke better than anyone else, and didn't want him to do anything stupid.

Right now Sasuke was alone in his teammates' room, and was thinking about the situation he's in, along with his friends when it comes to the concerns of their unknown fate, and how there are still many more dangerous people out there.

This eventually got the best of him, and was truly stressing him out, and he figured since he was the only one alone in the room, he'd figured he'd relieve his stress, by jacking off for a bit.

Sasuke had managed to get to his favorite video, and already had his manhood out, and was about to play the video, that is until Naruto barged in the room, and fell backwards screaming, before seeing the black-haired boy did something.

"Gah! My eyes! The horror, the horror!" Naruto yelled as he began shielding his eyes, from seeing what can't be unseen.

"Damn it, next time knock before entering numb nuts!" Sasuke yelled back, as he covered himself, and paused the video with a flushed face.

"Anyway, what the hell do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"I foresaw this!" Naruto continued, who clearly ignored Sasuke, and was still over reacting as to what he saw between him, and his teammate.

"Shut up already! It's not like you haven't seen another man's junk before either, hell you've watched videos with a lot of red heads lately!" Sasuke yelled.

"It's the end of the world! Someone tell Ruby that I love her!" Naruto yelled as he kept rolling, and screaming.

"For god sake, we've seen each other whenever we go to the fucking hot springs shit head!" Sasuke finally yelled as he was through with his fellow blondes antics.

Seeing the Naruto had stopped rolling, but still screaming, and holding his eyes, the blond-haired hero unfortunately stopped in a position where his posterior was lifted up in front of Sasuke, and this gave him an idea. **(3)**

Sasuke got right behind Naruto, and made the tiger seal with his hands, before smirking at what he's about to pull, mentally thank to his 'sensei' for teaching 'that'.

" **Hidden Leaf Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Tears of Pain!** " Sasuke yelled, as he thrust his fingers on Naruto in the backside, which causes the blond-fox screamed in pain.

"What the hell was that for you, bastard?" Naruto demanded, rubbing his backside.

"You wouldn't shut up, idiot." Sasuke said with a smirked. "Anyway, can you now tell me why you came here?"

"Well, lately, we've all been noticing that you and Blake had been acting more silent lately, and have been pushing us away. Care to explain?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm…" Sasuke began to explained to Naruto about something a while back.

 **(SAO OST: At Our Parting - Starts)**

A few months back, Ozpin was a lot of things, and one of these things happens to be recon expertise, and information gathering, so noticing that not 1, but 5 of his students gone for a whole week, not to mention saving the kingdom at the same time wouldn't go unnoticed.

Even though he was able to get this information through the written report, he still felt it was necessary to talk to the heroes during the time one by one, and try to understand them a little better.

The people he mainly talked to were Blake, Naruto, and Sasuke:

To Blake, he asked why does she goes around in this masquerade of hers, and understand a little bit more of her past. Even though when the disguised cat faunus had enrolled the academy and passed the exam in flying colors. She replied about she was raised outside the kingdoms, if someone can't fight, and someone can't survive.

To Naruto, he asked some very important things that didn't seem to make sense, and wanted to make sure he's still mentally fit to be sent out to the fieldwork of a huntsmen. Even though, he still had a long way to go to be ready to help others. Which Naruto's mental is stable, for its possible for to fight that never let his comrades down.

Sasuke was interesting case on the other hand, because he had felt guilty, and responsible that there are people from a different part of the galaxy, who still want him for their own personal gain, and they'd go as far to kill his friends just to quench their thirst of power.

After their little talk, Sasuke had been rethinking his life, since he still felt weaker than Naruto, even if he is considered to be one of the strongest men in this world, but after the 'Day of the Dead' fiasco, he'd had to rethink it even further.

"Truth be told, I've been thinking a lot lately…" Sasuke begun. "I'm considering that I should 'runaway', and get strong on my own, so the next time we get creeps like Orochimaru, I'll be ready to fight him."

Sasuke had only closed his eyes for a second, before reopening them to see Naruto's fist coming into contact, and knocking sense back into Sasuke.

"Are you kidding me!?" Naruto yelled with a glare, holding his fist, then wave his hand on the side. "We did not risked our lives, just so you can go, and cower away somewhere, you selfish bastard."

"Than what the hell do expect from me? I was the 'main' cause why some nut had nearly killed your girlfriend, so of course, I'm taking into consideration as to not having you, or anyone else we know get hurt!" Sasuke yelled argued, as he rubbed his cheek.

"I expect you to not think of yourself, and be grateful you got friends who are there, willing to protect you, even at the cost of our lives." Naruto said shot back at the Uchiha, as he made his way, and gave Sasuke a hand up.

There was a brief pause of silence, before Sasuke let out a sigh of defeat.

"Look man, I have a lot of things going on in my head, just so you know. I'm sorry." Saasuke replied with apology.

"And I'm sorry, as well." Naruto replied accepted his apology. "So…you and I will go to QDLC for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, guess we got some class to do, maybe after that?" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, after class." Naruto replied.

With nothing better to do, both boys decided to go out for tomorrow, and forget what happen, by going into Vale together.

On their way out, Naruto had began to text Ruby as to what the happened in the end, and Ruby began to tell her end with Blake, and offered if they wanted to tag along in a ninja-like mission. Which in Blake's statement about Torchwick during the Shipyard fiasco, and even before the Siege of Vale uprising.

According to Blake, she finally explains that she thinks their enemies are planning something big, and how they won't just "wait for graduation" before attacking. However, Weiss reminds them that they are just students and can't do anything because they aren't ready, while Blake points out that they may never be ready.

Turns out, Naruto and the co. were full-fledge ninjas? Because when they had enrolled Beacon because they can do whatever they wanted for their choices. Any of them did graduate in the Ninja Academy.

Though the word 'mission', and ninja would've got Naruto to say yes/no question ask, not to mention it was his girlfriend asking this, he had to say 'no', stating that he's going to help Sasuke, in his way, to which Ruby understood. Which Ruby told her boyfriend about this mission, so its best for he and Sasuke will having time since last night discussion on the same way as Blake's about Torchwick, the White Fang, and the Dust Robberies.

 **(SAO OST: At Our Parting - Ended)**

 **==Next Day – At Professor Port's Class==**

During the final minute(s) of team SSGN, RWBY, HRNS, and KAIT's class with their teacher "Peter Port" (again) who is giving a lecture.

 **(Deadpool Screwball (Yellow): Oh, god. Here he goes again! He's not here 10 seconds before he starts boring us with his lecture about his himself-in-his-younger-days crap!)**

To the ninja group: Hinata and Neji was reading a book, Shikamaru and Kiba had their heads down sleeping, Shino and Temari was mirroring the Hyuga cousins' actions, Kankuro still had problems with a new design for sure.

 **(Deadpool's Annoyance Voice: You MAY want to pay attention… this could explain a critical plot point!)**

Naruto was sitting next to her girlfriend Ruby, besides Sasuke, since he and his raven-haired companion were planning to got to QDLC for today after class. While Ruby had do her part for sure, with her team.

With Weiss was completely bored and which unlike Naruto when always bored in class with her eyes were blank, staring at the holographic clock displayed from her desk about '3:59', patiently waiting out the minute left for class dismissed.

 **(Deadpool is riding a childish rocket ride.)**

On besides the white-haired heiress, there's Gaara sitting next to her, along with Jaune, which the blond looked completely depressed and to be unfair for someone sit next to Weiss. Which unaware for she was crushed on Gaara to begin with.

Jaune wanted to request her to do various activities with him like grab something to eat with her, then having two tickets to new 'Spruce Willis' movie, and even study together. Guess you say which it didn't went well because of how when she and Gaara were pretty closed, guess love-triangle couldn't blame. Not to mentioned Pyrrha as well.

 **(AN: I will adjustment the storylines in a Canon version. Which of course, this is my revised and rewrite story of SSGN. Since I had re-watching RWBY Seasons for sure. Not to mention their combat attires as well. Not to mentioned, I will inspired some ideas from the stories that I had read, so far in the past.)**

In the class time for Peter Port's more lecture, hearing blabbering noises in the background from Port's mouth, rambling about yet another of his stories. Which it's a bit annoying, so no offence.

 **(Deadpool's Screw-ball voice: It's…so…boooorrrrrring!)**

Professor's keeps blabbering and rambling about his time as a Huntsman which gave them more lectures about any kinds of Grimm for having strengths and weaknesses.

 **(Deadpool: …*sobbing*… Make. It. Stop! …*sobbing*… …*sobbing!*…)**

With Naruto and Ruby, which they're both listening the lecture, which of course, its quite complicated when they can't do love-stuff for sure, also next to the couple was

"So, you're going to QDLC with Sasuke?" Ruby asked whispering to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and replied, whispering. "Yup, he needs to cool down before the truth about his clan and even my 'old home' wanted him back."

"I see…guess I will understand what you meant." Ruby replied.

"And you're going on to the investigate unofficial mission of this situation in Vale? Something big?" Naruto asked, whispering. With his expression were serious about when that time in the docks about Trochwick and the White Fang.

"Yes, after class…and I will contact you and your team for some backup." Ruby replied.

Naruto nodded for his girlfriend's statement. Which while Professor Port is still telling stories, until…

*Shrill beep* - Which came from Weiss' scroll phone's alarm.

Which startles the couple, as Ruby looked at the holographic clock displayed on her scroll that she took it out, which its now '4:00', which that made them smirked on their faces.

 _'Well, look at the time.'_ Naruto and Ruby thought unison, as they turn to see Professor Port were posing a towing monster about to attack.

"And then I…" Port was about to carried away in telling his story, realizes that he had completely lost track of the time, which the professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm.

 **(Deadpool took out his pistol to 'Make it stop' and shot himself in a chin with a BANG!)**

 **(AN: Damn it Wade!)**

"Oh, uh…Time that one wrong, I guess." Port said, as he straightens his stance as the students starts to leave. "Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

With the students left, which causes Jaune groans and does a face-plant into his desk, seeing Weiss and Gaara walk together, as the rest of team RWBY and Naruto besides Ruby walks out of the class behind him, with Yang ruffles Jaune's hair without looking.

"Sorry Jaune." The blond-brawler said, passing by him, as Sasuke followed her in behind Yang in the distance, and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Find any girl, okay." The raven-haired boy added, passing by, leaving Jaune alone in the room.

 **==At Team RWBY's Dorm==**

 **(Final Fantasy 6 (Remastered) OST: Returners - Starts)**

Now after class, which Ruby's team had prepared for anything for their investigation mission.

As a close-up of Ruby's hands as she straps the red laces of her shoes. Switch to a close-up of Weiss' hand gripping the handle of her rapier, Myrtenaster strapped to her side. Switch to a close-up of Yang's gauntlet of Ember Celica over her left forearm as she slides the chamber. Switch to a close-up of Blake tightening the black ribbons around her arms.

And Switch to full view of team RWBY's preparations, revealing their new outfits.

First is Weiss wore (Snow Pea) a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. There was a print of her snowflake emblem on her back in pale blue, rather than her original outfit's white snowflake emblem.

The inside of the skirt portion of her dress contained black frills. And finally, she wore thigh-high white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that came up slightly above the top of her boots.

Then next is Blake wore (Intruder) a white v-neck zip-up shirt that was black along the bottom and had mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem was printed in off-white on the left side of her shirt. She wore black pants that had a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wore a black belt with them.

Attached to the inner side of the belt was a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hung from the back and extended forward to her hips. On the underside of this was a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots came halfway up her calves and had a pair of belted straps across them. She still wore her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow overtop her cat ears.

Then there is Yang wore (Hunter) a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former was a black article of clothing that consisted of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that were gold at the end. Around her neck was a pendant that had a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that had a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom.

She had a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hanging from her left hip. She had a dark gray article of clothing coming from down from under her cream top that was either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It had vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stocking, which had her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee.

She wore a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top was a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

And lastly, Ruby was wearing (Slayer) a long-sleeved light. gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt was a black piece of clothing (pinafore) with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembled a cross between a corset and overalls.

She wore a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt was black. She still wore black stockings and her black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape were attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder were spaulders.

As usual, she wore a red cape with this outfit. This cape was short like the one she wore with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood.

"I thought that class would 'never' end." Blake said, approaching her bunk as she tightens her wraps. Which Ruby was sitting on the hanging bed.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation _'_ _begins'_!" Ruby exclaimed as she leapt off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly. She almost lands on Weiss who is on the bottom bunk.

"I'm glad to see we're taking 'so' seriously." Weiss said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's…moderately serious." Yang added with her smirk looking at Weiss.

"Right! Not to mention Naruto and his team had decide to have day off. So we can contact any of them if we need backup for standing by." Ruby said. "Everyone remember their roles?"

As the redhead looking around at her teammates. With Weiss stands up as the camera quickly shifts left to each member who state their objective to first spoke up.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." The white-haired heiress said, as she place her hand on her chest for point herself being a Schnee. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meeting to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake stated with her arms on her back, as she looked at Weiss who smiled and nodded. "Not to mention, Gaara won't be joining us, so he will standing by."

"I had an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows 'everything' going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be 'too' hard…" Yang stated with her arms crossed. "Though, haven't seen him since after the Riot."

As the camera dashing back to the leader.

"Great! We'll meet yp tonight near Yang to go over what we found." Ruby said excited pumping her fist. "Let's do this!"

 **(Final Fantasy 6 (Remastered) OST: Returners – Ended)**

"Yeah!" A familiar voice said, which made team RWBY turning to the window to see Sun smiling, who was hanging upside-down by his tail in their open window. Which made the whole team is taken back by this.

"Sun!" Blake said in surprised and alarmed.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah, its easy, I do it all the time." The monkey Faunus said.

"You do 'what?!'" Weiss questioning getting annoyed with Sun, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I climb trees all the times!" Sun said. Without reacting to Weiss scowl, he flipped into the dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back to that Torchwick guy?"

"'We' are going to investigation the situation…as a 'team'." Blake said, before stepping, then gesture at her team.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't had to." Ruby stated with a sheepish smile. "Not to mention my boyfriend Naruto is with Sasuke right now, so they'll come around, while the rest of team SSGN will be joining us, if any of them available, and then they'll be standing by to contact any of us to be informed."

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said, gesturing out the window. The girls leaded out the window on top of another in a cartoon-style to see outside.

Standing out the window, his back against the wall, was Neptune, the aforementioned teammate of Sun, cool as he can be. And the scene pans out reveals that the blue-haired teen is standing on a very thin ledge circling the bulding under the windows. And of course, someone standing off the nearby tree branch was Yugito. Wearing her usual attire and even her Matatabi's Lash on her hip.

"'Sup?" Neptune greeted.

"How did you even get up there?" Ruby asked.

"I had my ways." Neptune replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And why are you here?" Weiss asked Yugito.

"My friends were off training for the festival or wandering around Vale." Yugito replied.

"And your team?" Blake asked.

"Doing 'errands'." Yugito said, sarcasm. Which until Neptune sweats a bit as he bore a nervously smile.

"Seriously, though, can we come in? We're like, 'really' high up now." He said quickly, nervously

Inside the dorm room, the group stood in a circle as Ruby devised a new plan, which she will contacted any members of SSGN about this.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you go with Blake." Ruby said, before pushing Neptune towards Yang. That past Weiss, he slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her sense quickly. Of course, which unlike Blake when she was being winked by Sun before first met in the docks.

"Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" Ruby said.

"Hmmm…" Weiss humming for she had something mind, which seeing Neptune still nervous besides Yang. Until which until she nod herself for settled. "I guess it's okay for having Ruby as my partner."

Which made Neptune blink a bit for confused for he wanted to pair with her, while Ruby pushing him.

As Ruby pushes Neptune, who is stiff as a board, up next to Yang. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and forth looking nervous. Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking.

"After all, I'm okay with Gaara, if he is available." Weiss added, which made Blake tensed about soon-to-be-boyfriend, and even Neptune blink for confused for he had neglected someone had already owned her.

"What about you, Yugito?" Yang asked, her fellow blond.

As Yugito place her hand on her chin for her thoughts, then spoke up. "I'll go with Blake and Sun, then. The last thing I knew from my brother, Gaara, so I can help them out."

"Guess let's settled, let's go!" Ruby exclaimed, as she and Weiss left the dorm, which made Neptune slumps his shoulders and his head down defeat of how turns out Weiss had rejected for wanted to come with her.

Before Sun and Neptune met up with everyone in the library, which until he tried to flirt Weiss, which asked for her name, which being cool, until then Weiss wanted to hang-out with her, which he flat-decline, if its impossible for being a friend. Not to mention Sun spoke up to Blake for the conversation.

And stated that turns out, Sun and Neptune came around for sure. So the redhead will informed him if she needed backup…

This will be most interesting mission for this statement…

 **==At Cross Continental Transmit Tower==**

After the group went off to do their intended tasks, Ruby and Weiss eventually arrived at the Cross Continental Transmit (CCT). A monumental tower that looms over the sparse trees growing around the crossroads below. This "CCT" or "Cross Continental Transit" system that Atlas has. Weiss' neighborhood.

"Woooow! I forgot how big the Transmit Tower looks up close!" Ruby exclaimed, happily being able to see it, then with sighs for hoping she can bring her boyfriend to see it. "I hope I can bring Naruto along to see it."

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss said. "And I'm sure you hope to bring Naruto to see it."

"Guess you have a point, Weiss." Ruby replied. "And that tower from Atlas was the 'first' one, right?"

"Correct." Weiss nodded at Ruby for confined, as she and Weiss are begun walking down the path towards the building. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the 'Great War'."

"Its been few months since the Riot in the 'Siege of Vale'. I won't forget that 'so' annoying foul-mouth buffoon when we fought along side with Shikamaru, Fox, Temari and Blake." Weiss stated, admitted. "I must've admitted to be glad 'its' still standing from the attacks."

"Yeah, I recall that event." Ruby replied, with a smirked on her face, and then acting high and mighty with a mocking tone. "Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich."

With Ruby snorting her hands at Weiss' frown.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason 'we're' here is because 'you' like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!" Weiss stated, pointed at accusingly at Ruby for her not finding her joke funny.

"Hey, guys!" A familiar female voice, which made the girls turn to see Shikamaru with his hands on his pocket, accompany by Temari. Shikamaru wore his new attire; wore a hunter green colored hoody with two pockets, black pants, and usual blue shinobi sandals. And even his usual blue forehead protector worn around his left arm.

And Temari had her usual attire and then additional for her attire, she had biker shorts underneath her skirt, black fingerless gloves, and black sandals.

Along with the new-founded couple (during Christmas), was a girl with long honeydew hair and silver eyes and wears black and silver kimono with the skirt a little cut, black tights and boots.

"Shikamaru, Temari, didn't expecting to see you guys around in CCT." Weiss said to the pair.

"Yeah, its quite some time since we stopped the gang from blowing up the tower, if will be troublesome to contact the other kingdoms." Shikamaru stated rubbing his ear, which made the white-haired disgusted, along with Temari frowned a little.

"Guess, you have a point." Ruby said agreed, then notice another girl accompany with them. "And who is she?"

Which made Shikamaru and Temari tensed, as the sandy-blond gesture at her and introduced the girl to them. "Oh, guys, this Shiruba Kage, but you can call her Shiru. Shiru, this Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee."

"Nice to meet you Shiru." Ruby said to the newcomer.

"And same here for pleasure for acquaintance." Weiss added, which she notice her chest of Shiru, she was probably most likely bigger than Yang's, which made a mentally sighs frustrated about size, not to mention Ruby and Hinata had some developed chest size. **(Tucker: Bow-chika-bow-wow!)**

"Pleasure is all mine, Ruby, Weiss." Shiru introduce. **(To Topaz3: I had Shiru to meet Ruby and Weiss. Before meeting Shikamaru and Temari.)**

"So...Shiru, was it?" Weiss first spoke up to her, giving a nod confirm from Shiru. "Where did you live?"

"I'm from Shell Town." Shiru replied, which made the girls tensed.

"Hey, you're from the same town as Jing does." Ruby stated, which made Shiru nodded again.

"And you are also compete in the Vytal Festival Tournament, too, right?" Weiss added, receive a nod again from Shiru.

"Yup, as I was hoping until I meet Shikamaru and Temari over there. While my team is taking tour around Vale." Shiru said, gesturing pointed at them side by side. "Not only that, I always wanted to see a CCT Tower for taking pictures."

"That's right!" Ruby exclaimed, that she had reminded about that statement. "I know, but its so 'coool'! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!"

As the redhead scythe wielder grabs her scroll from her pocket on her clothes, but her excitement.

"Ah!" Ruby exclaimed, as the device launches from her hands, because of her mood, as she was about to retrieve it.

As her Scroll device had bouncing along the pavement until it lands at someone's feet; it was black pands with green accents, and shoes. Which made Shikamaru and Temari were surprised to find 'her' here.

"Oh!" A familiar female voice, as she picks up a PDA-like device and extends towards the clumsy teen. "You dropped this."

"Penny?!" Ruby asked in shocked, seeing Peeny around. Which Shiru's suspicious look on her face at the orange-haired girl.

"Uuuh…" Penny said, similarly surprised, seeing Ruby, Weiss, Temari, Shikamaru and Shiru around.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Ruby exclaimed, questioning Penny about "Not to mention, during before the 'riot' had started, leaving Yugito around!"

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny said, suddenly hiccupping, that causes to throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands. "Uh…I've got to go!" As before she turning quickly and walks away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked, turned to Ruby.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby said, as she begun walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to her partner. "You go make make your call! I'll meet up with you later."

"Wait!" Weiss shouts, reaching towards Ruby, as she and the co. seeing the futility of stopping her teammate, she lowers her hand and sighs angrily. "Now I'm stucked myself with you guys."

Shikamaru sighed and muttered. "Troublesome."

 **==With Ruby and Penny==**

Penny was running up to Penny as she descends the steps until she gets in front of the non=eccentric readhead. "Penny! Where have you 'been'? Its been weeks! Where were you?"

"There is seems to be…misunderstanding." Penny said, trying to deny the redhead scythe wielder.

"What?!" Ruby questioned, as Penny continued to walk away, as Ruby slid down the rail next to her. "Penny…its everything okay?"

As Penny continued walking forward without any reaction before Ruby grabbed her by the arm.

"Penny, please stop!" Ruby exclaimed, causing the orange-haired stopped and listen. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but you 'have' to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something bit, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night, right before the Riot started!"

"'Please'…as a friend." Ruby convinced. "Naruto once told me: 'this is what's friends for'. But friends 'don't' leave their friends hanging like that! So don't abandon them!"

Penny sighs before glancing to her sides swiftly, walking over to Ruby's side and leaning in close.

"It isn't safe to talk here." Penny said, looking around suspiciously, much to Ruby's confusion.

 **==With Weiss==**

 **(RWBY OST: CCT Theme - Starts)**

Weiss walked through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower, which Shikamaru and Temari had some things to do, which aware of the investigation mission. So which with Shiru will come along, as well. Since she need something to called in her hometown, so she was insisted.

Its been weeks since the 'Siege of Vale' Riot when Tayuya and her group had started to detonate this tower to prevents it to communicate the other kingdoms to assist. Which its all thanks to Weiss, Blake, Temari, Shikamaru, and Fox had mange to save this tower from sudden blowing it up.

With the white-haired heiress looked pride, as the duo avoided the central terminal and headed straight for the elevator doors, which slid open automatically and closed when the two went inside.

The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door.

 _|"Hello. Welcome to CCT. How may I help you?"|_ **(4; temporary)**

"We'd would like to go to the communications room, please." Weiss stated glance at the panel with her hand on her hip.

| _"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your Identity?"_ |

Weiss retrieves her scroll and places it as directed, as do as she was told. Within seconds later to scan it.

 _|"Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee."_ |

Upon the elevator's ascent, Weiss' expression shifts from pleasant to serious. Upon the entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer – twin axes and wreaths (Vale), three flying swords pointing down (Vacao), a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle (Atlas), and a precise wing shape (Mistral).

Weiss and Shiru walks up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat. Then a beeps are heard before the projection speaks in a polite manner.

| _"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"_ |

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss stated.

| _"Absolutely."_ | CCT AI responded. | _"If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll path you through."_ |

"Thank you!" Weiss appreciated with a smile and nodded, before she walk over, until Shiru stepped in.

"Are you sure, you're ready to do this?" Shiru spoke up, which made Weiss turn to her.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, which seeing her eyes gazed at directly to hers.

"I'm saying again…Are you sure, you're ready to do this?" Shiru asked again. "Is it about your father, right?"

Which made Weiss tensed about that question about how did she knew about her past. So, which she cannot denies her.

Weiss sighs and replied. "I'm not sure…I will think about it…how did you-"

"I know the feeling." Shiru interjected. "Daddy problems?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Weiss replied.

So with that, as the two walking over to Weiss' assigned cubicle-like computer, which Shiru follows her behind her, passing a few Beacon students in uniform - one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy.

Weiss sat down at her assigned terminal at her own display, which Shiru had sat next to her, as the white-haired girl taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead.

Within something her mind, since she was forced by her father to seduce Naruto when he wanted his skills, which Gaara stated the fact about what her father's actions even the words on her mind had ignored him, she cannot stand her father's obsession for power wanted the Paper bombs and his sealing arts that because his clan is much as like 'her' clan, the Schnee family: The Uzumaki Clan.

Then a face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realized who she is talking to until she looks up.

["Thank you for calling the Atlas-Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."] The operator said, having recognized who was calling shortly after speaking.

Weiss shook her head, pleasantly. "No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've complied a short list."

As Weiss pulling out her Scroll and placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the operator looked at the data from her side of the screen.

["I see. If you don't mind…what may I ask is this for?"] The operator asked.

"School project." Weiss replied shrugged, lied.

["Um… There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am."] The operator said, that she looked seems nervous.

"Well, then, I'll be sure to them with care." Weiss said sincerely knowing she will.

["Right… Very well."] The operator said still nervous, as more noises were heard. ["The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."]

"Wonderful! That will be all, then." Weiss said with a smile.

["Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"] The operator asked. ["Not to mentioned, your father wanted to be informed from you about young Uzumaki's progress."]

Which made Weiss loses her smile slowly, but quickly replace it.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied, briefly losing her smile, if she knew father is still keeps doing everything he could, but quickly replaces it.

Which Shiru heard it well, when she knew the Schnee President still wanted (alternate younger) Naruto for his seals. Which she knew Weiss was being forced by her father for be seduced him to had him under his thumb. So, since she will informed the other (Naruto) that known as 'Kitsune' which it needs a alias name for sure.

["Well, then…Have a nice day!"] The operator said, with her final words, the call is dropped, and so too is Weiss' happy act, seen in the screen's reflection.

Until someone had touched her shoulder and turn to see Shiru, she said standing up. "Nice job, but try not to lose your cover."

"Easy to you to say." Weiss replied with a small smile, then standing up.

"Is it true 'he' wanted you to forced to seduced Naruto by a hand of marriage?" Shiru asked, which made the white-haired girl nodded. With a sighs escapes on her mouth, as the honeydew-haired girl glancing to her sides swiftly, seeing few student(s) still contacted their friends/parents without suspicious, and leaning in close.

"You and I had some private talk to do." Shiru whispered.

"What did you mean?" Weiss asked, confusing.

"I need a copy of the list of known dust robberies? The organization was aware of it." She whispered.

"Who are you working for?" Weiss asked.

"The 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo'." Shiru answered, which made the blue eyes of white-haired heiress had heard that name of the group. As Weiss turn to her with a serious look.

"Are you with…" She was about say about the name of a certain rumored 'organization'.

"Yes, but keep it secret…" Shiru interrupted. **(AN: It will be like when Ruby met Penny. Now Weiss met a new friend.)**

 **==With Penny==**

Penny stood alone near a two-story building with patio furniture as she looked around nervously when a hand grabbed her shoulder, causing her to jump to startled. She turns to see Ruby grinning. She smiled in return. Shortly after, the duo began strolling down the street.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about there men." Penny said about that time in the docks.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were your kidnapped before the riot had started?" Ruby asked.

Penny shook her head and replied. "Oh, no! Nothing like that!"

"Then where 'did' you go?" Ruby questioned.

"I've never been to another kingdom before." Penny answered for reason in this statement, then explained while looking forward. "My father asked me not to venture out too far, but… You had to understand, my father loves me 'very' much, he just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby said before grinning, Penny grinned back. "But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I...was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really." Penny said with a sadden tone.

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked. "I mean, he may look upset, but does he an overprotective or something?"

"No, it wasn't my father…"

Before she continue, she and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones arrouncing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" The hologram of James Ironwood stated. Which causes the clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow.

As the hologram of James continues. "But…the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'… Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting…the Atlesian Knight-200!"

The doors to the cases rolled up, and six new, bulkier, shinier, automatons stood at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessor down to the applause of the watchers. Until on the crowd and Ruby and Penny, a black hooded cloak figure, which its familiar, which she had a blue hair that shown while her head is being covered by a hood, that standing on the building.

"So…seems Ironwood had the new 'toys' to see the world to be a better place…I need to observed more." A female tone whispering, as she took out her scroll, and took a picture of the new models for information. **(5)**

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." Hologram-Ironwood stated about the new models. The robots flexed and posed as a demonstration.

"These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the danger of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require…a human touch."

That last line drew Ruby's attention.

Penny looked nervous, glanced at the redhead scythe wielder. "Ruby…?"

Until with the same hooded female figure tensed, as she turn her attention to see Ruby and Penny on the distanced, then turn to see two armored men were stationed on the side of the stage.

"Damn, the girls can't stay out on a opening any longer…" She muttered, as she shook her head, then turn her attention to the stage, then shook her head. "No! Not yet, I will help them later after finished get more information."

"So, out kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce…the Atlesian Paladin!" The hologram of Ironwood exclaimed, his image being replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

His voice was only projection. "Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

"Whoa…" Ruby said, hunched in awed, seeing a new model from Atlas.

Penny was now being concerned afraid she'll be spotted, then before stepped back a bit. "Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else."

At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers saw Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backed away and then broke into a dead run, which snapped Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor.

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby asked. She turned to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realized Penny's situation before swiftly following her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

As a Atlas soldier gesturing to his partner (and group) to spotted Ruby.

"Down here! She went this way!" One of the Atlas soldiers exclaimed.

Until a hooded figure seeing there are more soldiers came in followed them, seeing Penny and Ruby ran across the street with the soldiers following them, until she decide to take action, then took out a smoke bomb then toss it at the direction to where the two soldiers were pursued the girls.

With the Atlas soldiers were about to followed the two who pursue the girls, until the black pellet that hits the ground that creates large smokescreen which she had her cue to left the scene and catch up with the girls. As the smoke clears, as the soldiers were fan-out the smoke then appears to be the ones who pursuit were gone, which seeing there are crates that blocked the path.

With a bit annoyance, as one of the soldiers contacted their comrades their locations. So they continue to pursue, which heading on a different route.

Before the smoke bomb blown off; Ruby was still trying to catch up with Penny, before seeing a large smokescreen, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support was easily cut down by Crimson Rose, causes a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leapt into the air and landed on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.

Ruby was still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support was easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leapt into the air and landed on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.

"This way!" Ruby exclaimed, grimacing before the two disappearing in a flash of red and rose petals by using her Mach 1: Speed. She dashed away as 'very' fast as she could while carrying Penny, but the strain was too great, and they crashed to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street.

The redhead got up slowly, and in her dazed state didn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking was too late of a warning. She stood up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushed Ruby out of the way and held her palms out.

In the split second where the two made contact, the ground beneath Penny cracked and crumbled into pieces, and the truck, which happened to be driven by 'Old Man', elderly shopkeeper of the store ' _From Dust Till Dawn'_ , was lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. Penny placed the truck down and the Old Man stared in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved.

With Ruby was standing there, whose her eyes widen, terrified, uncertain of what she had witnessed. "Penny…?"

"Are you okay?" Penny asked, went to the Old Man.

"Uh-huh..." The Old Man said, nodding, obviously scared.

Penny began backing away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, and begun to panic. "Umm…Uhh…"

Then turn at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened with questions like: "Did you see that?" and/or "Did you think she's okay".

"Umm…Uhh…" The orange-haired girl looked panic, before looked at her palms.

In her panic, she ran away from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again.

"Penny! Come back!" Ruby exclaimed as she started going after Penny as the people looked at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers found they lost their target.

With the same hooded figure; as the female unknown individual is about stepped in to save Ruby, until Penny got it in time, which she had suspicious about that girl's strength, of what? As she had witnessed, then she turn and ran towards to the same direction on the alley.

With Penny is coming to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway.

"Um... Uh..." Penny stammered, looking around for where to run next.

"Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you ' _do'_ that?!" Ruby asked, coming up to Penny.

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!" Penny exclaimed, starting to hiccup with each lie. Which her statement cannot take long. "I-I don't want to talk about it! *hiccup*"

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Ruby said trying to comfort her friend.

"No! No, no! You wouldn't understand… " Penny said, retreating from her friend. Cannot hold it any longer about she was hiding behind her friend's back.

"Let me 'try'! You can trust me!" Ruby exclaimed, keep trying to comfort Penny. "You cannot turn your back to others!"

Penny looks down, as she finally relents, coming up to Ruby's faces desperately. "You're my friend, right? Along with Naruto? You promise you're my friend?!"

"I promise." Ruby replied, softly. "Promise in lifetime like Naruto always said to me about I will never break your promises."

Penny looks at the redhead for a second, then looking down at her hands.

"Ruby…I'm not a real girl." She declared, showing Ruby the toll of stopping the truck that would killed her. Parts of her palm's skin having ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath.

Penny stared sadly at Ruby's face, now completely astounded by her friend's secret.

"Oh…" That's what Ruby had to say about Penny's revelation.

 **==OVA==**

With Weiss and Shiru were on the girls bathroom, which she was on the clearing seeing there are any girls came by, until seeing there is a shade spot to be exact.

"Quick, over here!" Shiru exclaimed, pointed at the direction at the shade.

"Why did want me to hide on a shade?" Weiss confused.

"Trust me, Weiss. We don't want eyes and ears for everyone will learned of what we're doing." She stated, which made Weiss tensed about what she had to say. So without hesitation, then she can to do so.

"Can you earned my truth to take care the copies with care?" Weiss asked.

"I'm sure of it." Shiru replied. "No. I (1) will be learned something about this."

"I don't know about what the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' were up to when you wanted the list?" Weiss questioning. She knew the real name of the 'Organization' that made up of Faunus and Humans, even they're from somewhere in a kingdom is not part of the four of them.

So, with the girls went to the shade, then Weiss followed as Shiru was, so then which the honeydew-haired girl raise her hand, until they're covered in shadow.

Weiss was completely astounding about this girl's semblance is quite similar to Shikamaru's shadow possession arts.

Within minutes later, as they left the girls' bathroom, without anyone suspicious. Which unaware for sure.

"Well…guess I'll see you soon, then." Weiss said to Shiru and offer a handshake.

Which Shiru accepted and replied. "Anytime, Weiss, a pleasure to meet an quite acquaintance."

So, with that, as Weiss had left, as heading to the elevator, while leaving Shiru, so she went to the front desk where Weiss wanted to make a call, until same a holographic secretary, once again had appears in the seat. Then a beeps are heard before the projection speaks in a polite manner.

| _"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"_ |

"I need to make a contact Shell Town, in Prontera, please." Shiru stated.

| _"Certainly."_ | CCT AI responded. | _"If you could head over to Terminal 7, I'll path you through."_ |

"Thank you!" Shiru nodded, as she went to the terminal.

Once she arrived the terminal, then sat at the display screen, until it plays in, as she survey the surrounding, then took out her scroll and placing it into a slot on the keyboard, then typing a secret code. As the display screen shows 'Access Granted'.

And then, a face of a shadowy man with appears on the monitor, seeing its been shadowed to prevents anyone notice it.

["Password?"] A man asked.

"Wings of Freedom." Shiru replied.

["Confirm…"] As the man lending on front of the screen, seeing him had a purple spiky shoulder-length hair. ["Shiru, what is it?"]

"We got it, Zenmar…we got what No. I (1) is needed." Shiru replied to the man named Zenmar.

["I see…I'll contacted him as soon as possible…what about the rest?"]

"Still in Vale to find the White Fang activity, and even more to discovered…not to mention the 'Queen' that the 'Raven Sword' referred to." She replied.

["Very well…just keep me updated…No. XLII (42)."]

"I will, No. XVIII (18)…I will." Shiru responded.

So with her final words, the call is dropped, and everything went black in the screen…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Ragnarok Animation Ending: Alive – Starts = 0:00 - 0:04)**

With the screen reveals to be a shadow figures of Naruto with his hands behind his head and Ruby holding her Crimson Rose in Scythe-mode resting over on her shoulder, walking to on the left direction, as the skies reveals orange-yellow of the sunset.

~Nakushita tsuyosa torimodosu~

Then there is another two male shadowy figures appeared to be Sasuke with his Chidori Cutter on his back and Gaara with his gourd on his back, ran towards them, then join together for a walk.

~Shudan sae mitsukerarezu ni~

Next is another two pair appears to be Weiss with her Myrtenaster rapier on her waist, and Blake with her Gambol Shroud on her back, that ran towards the group appeared, then walk besides Gaara's shadow figure.

~Youki na sora no shita de~

Until the skies change from sunset orange into almost nighttime blue, as they continue keep walking.

~Kagayaku midori no yurikago wa~

Before another male with a pineapple hairstyle, was Shikamaru had ran towards the group, then walking after running.

~Tomaru koto no nai MERII-GO-RANDO~

As the last one appeared to be Yang, ran towards the group, then standing behind the shadow figures of Naruto and Ruby.

~Kono yo no donna houseki yori~  
~Taisetsu na takaramono~

Then suddenly, before the color is changes is now daytime.

~Owari no nai tabi wa~  
~Natsu e tsudzuiteru~

Now, many people joined in, started with the shadow figure of Ozpin ran with a cane and cup of coffee, along with Glynda with a crop along with Peter and Oobleck, followed by Kakashi, Gai, and everyone else joined in for daytime walk.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 30… its been a week(s), since I was last made that story.

This is the part 1 of this chapter, which too much amount of the lines that I had re-watching Minor Hiccup. Which I did not notice when Penny tells a lie, then suddenly she hiccups, just like the story about Pinocchio.

Before I had notice about Penny's father when she was build? Which with a help of General Ironwood for the perfection of the first synthetic android to capable of generated Aura for sure.

Which I had completely neglected to notice of what was Penny's father (aka creator) looked like? Hopefully waiting for Season 4 coming up, still very soon.

I was wondered the name will be? Probably based on 'Pinocchio' story?

~~~M~~~

Wow, I made some pretty big progress up to this point, even though this chapter seriously felt like watching the show itself, but with a few changes that I forgot to either explain, or was to lazy to add on, like how does Weiss feel about Neptune, or like the conversation with Penny and Ruby, or if I changed a few other relationships, between the heroes, and villains.

I know Tobi-Yaza was total lazy for didn't added like how does Weiss feels about Neptune to be on the conversation, which I had it under control for which I knew being lazy-so I will had Ruby will made conversation with Penny for sure.

~~~M~~~

Now…I will be waiting for RWBY: Chibi in Youtube to be updated by tomorrow or so. So I cant WAIT to watch it!

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Back in Chapter 19 when you know about it.

 **(2).** I will followed Tob-Yaza's statement. Which he had uses different names for cards in the game? Which I know YuGiOh was best card strategy game.

 **(3).** No, I don't mean like that, you fucking perves, Not that I'm against these 2 being shipped, but you won't find that stuff in this fan-fic. And you know who you are.

 **(4).** Will use this one for sure, as grammer for part of the transcript.

 **(5).** Just like Sly Cooper series. Before start the robbery, and a master thief needs information about to get a priceless artifact. Took pictures for information, briefing to come up a plan, then also took action to steal it.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team Standby ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Name Standby ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing By**

[? ? ? ?]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Standing by

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

Now…which now with the new status on the story that I had from the last previous:

At the last chapter 29 in previous has 213+ views.

* * *

During its been the last 2 chapters back previous, which the last results were:

= Favorites =

Previous: 149+  
Current: 156+

List: Loosey624, stormking22, Peacemaren, lujian113, IExecutetheguilty, Diomar Lord Dimitri,

= Followers =

Previous 157+  
Current: 167+

* * *

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

Now the next chapter will be: 'Welcome to Beacon Part 2'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 5/8/2016/2:51am

 **Finished** : 5/13/2016/9:15am

 **Published:** 5/14/2016/1:42am


	31. B: Welcome to Beacon Part 2

**Chapter 31:** Welcome to Beacon Part 2; Painting the Town with Red and Orange…

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** After Penny's secret had revealed that shocks Ruby about she is a android that been build, not born. Which turns out when if Ruby will react about how Penny…well…feels? Which can't say the fact that cannot broke their friendship for sure…

Next, the investigation still on made unofficial by team RWBY. As much the fact which until a certain. While Naruto and Sasuke had met up with a 'friend' and his team.

And as for the other…he had some 'business' to attempted to, which of course, things went well at the time when comes under my expression…

Until a certain orange-haired man with a bowler hat had somehow made a operation until two cats and a monkey made involvement.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Kakashi x Winter], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito],

* * *

[Haku x Human OC] or [Haku x Velvet]

[Roshi x Human OC] or [Roshi x Faunus OC]

[Han x Human OC] or [Han x Faunus OC]

[Neptune x Samui] or [Neptune x Human OC]

[Atsui x Human OC] or [Atsui x Faunus OC]  
Samui's brother.

[Omoi x Human OC] or [Omoi x Faunus OC]

Please Vote Now!

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 31 of this story, which now the Season 2 Canon of RWBY is now starting…which its time to had I will revised the scenes about this turn events in this story…

And also the Part 2 of this chapter. Now…on this chapter? I will had each of my OCs will made appearance. Which until the fact which there are 50 members of the Organization that I had create and founded. After all, which I had to take which named any of them.

No the side-note: I will created a new chapter was a prequel of this story. I will get it ready soon…

During the last chapter? I had used the name of the Prontera was the name of the Great City in Ragnarok Online, which its like I used to, when I was young when I had curiously to play it when the time I was young…so…now which it will take me time to get use to for having the reference of the greatest online game ever.

Which the fact things went well at the time when that idea that I had come up with was based on a story called "Zangetsu" by Arch-Daichou, which until another author had decide to adopted that story. Hope I can get the read the rewrite.

That story was called "RWBYN", which Naruto and a Alive Kushina had their new start in Vale as Journeyman. Which Kushina is like the 'Bride' in Kill Bill, which I can't help of HOW Kushina had a 'problems' of her 'driving skills' which made the victims, includes Naruto about how she crashes anything, and even the Cabbage Merchant, poor that guy, which that based on Avatar like "No! My CABBAGES!"

Then scold the boy who joined the gangsters which he was completely too young, which Kushina gave him a spanking for punishment for joining them was a bad idea for them. Until she meet Yang? Poor that blond feminine brawler, she almost died from her CRAZY driving which it remains on Azumanga Daihou. But her driving skills were horrifying.

Anyway…now this is the new chapter for this time around. So be sure to review this after that…

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Message:** There is a problem the review that never appeared. So it take times to get it back in tracks. So be sure to review it then PM me after this.

And keep voting in this chapter about shipping plans? It would be sure if possible take.

* * *

Now…you may know…which the ideas which come up with, after all which until I had time to create more chapters. While I was completely busy with the information that I had created. And even more lines to find to get with. Which I had to do for so, that will be completely interesting.

5/15/2016/4:47am – About the 'Organization' or 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' were remain in hidden, just like Cinder does, she always remain hidden until resurfaced. So, until then…not to mention, this idea that I had come up was completely based on CrimsonKyuubiSage, the story called ' **Shakunetsu No Koi** '. That was his latest work, which it haven't continue after 'Maelstrom Hunter'.

5/16/2016/5:44am – I manage to watch RWBY: Chibi yesterday! It was so~ cute! And funny as well? Ruby tried to make cookies with most failed attempts: Tried to crack the eggs, pour some flour, stir to mix them, carelessness for ate a lots of choco chips, and even dunk a large cookie in the milk.

Next is Weiss missed pin the tail on the donkey with a "Drat!". Then next Ruby had losing her innocence for reading 'Ninjas of Love'. Then a fight scene between Weiss and Yang, then when Ice queen clumsy slashed Yang's hair that almost cut it, which ends up with no ammo of Yang's shotgun-gauntlets. And then Blake had distressed about her book is gone.

Until Blake saw it was Ruby had took it and then…

Chibi-Ruby growl at Blake while holding her book.

"Ruby, is that my book?" Chibi-Blake asked, nervously.

"This is filth! FILTH!" Ruby exclaimed angrily, held 'Ninjas of Love' book pointed out, then smack her on the floor, dizzy. Then she walk away.

While Chibi-Blake still dizzy, then raise her finger up. "C-Can I have my book back?"

Chibi-Ruby quickly appeared back. "LATER!"

Then she quickly went back, then Chibi-Blake completely faints…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(RWBY Opening: Time to Say Goodbye)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Ruby…I'm not a real girl." She declared, showing Ruby the toll of stopping the truch that would killed her. Parts of her palm's skin having ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath._

 _Penny stared sadly at Ruby's face, now completely astounded by her friend's secret._

 _"Oh…" That's what Ruby had to say about Penny's revelation._

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

In the deserted alleyway with a graffite-marked dumpster as Penny reveals her secret to Ruby. They stood in hiding from the authorities and Ruby's surprise to find her friend as a machine.

"Penny, I-I don't understand." Ruby saying to Penny, disbelief.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura!" Penny exclaimed and explained, before turning her head to the side sadly. "I'm not real…"

As Ruby taking Penny's hands in her own, before showing the metallic skin was covered by a artificial skin were ripped during she stop the truck from crashing Ruby on her palms.

 **(Final Fantasy VI OST: Awakening - Starts)**

"Of course you are." Ruby said, then continue speaking with questions. "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real then me?"

"I don't…um…" Penny said, then leaning in close to Ruby's face in astounded by her response. "You're…taking this 'extraordinarily' well."

"You're not like those things we saw back there. And even its unlike Kankuro's puppets he had, too." Ruby stated, before pointed at the direction where the new models of Atlas military had, then taping her chest. "You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it! Not to mention, Naruto would had to say… Believe it!"

"Ooohh…oh Ruby!" Penny exclaimed, was feeling touched by the words of Ruby, overjoyed of how the red had accepting matter, as she grabs Ruby into a hug and shakes them back and forth. "You're my best friend anyone could had! I wish I wanted to hug Naruto for what he had said to you to me!"

Ruby was groaning muffled of how Penny's 'iron' gripped for she almost faint from struggled. "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!"

Penny releases Ruby, fully back to her happy self, and said. "Oh, he's 'very' sweet! My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would 'love' him."

"Wow." Ruby giggled admitted. "He build you all by himself?"

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The General?!" Ruby exclaimed about the general of the Atlas military, then suspected something. "Wait…is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too! And even Yugito and her friends too." Penny replied Ruby's questioning.

Ruby scoffed of that, stated. "They don't think you can protect yourself? I know if Yugito did knew if she'll understand for what you wanted."

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet…" Penny answered. "One day, it will be 'my' job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from 'what'? We're in a time of peace!" Ruby stated in confusion, until she had something in mind of what she recalled what Naruto said about her grandfather-figure. "Naruto used to tell me about his 'ninja clan's saying', like his grandfather-figure would had to say: 'In times of peace, don't forget the possibility of war'."

Which made Penny confused about that statement.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said…" Penny now doubting herself.

"Check down here!" A voice of the Atlas soldier yelled nearby, that ruined the moment as a shadow was seen on the wall.

"You have to hide!" Penny exclaimed, grabbing Ruby by the shoulder and lifting her above her head effortlessly.

Ruby struggles and screaming as she is carried towards the dumpster. "Penny. Wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

As Penny throw her in the trash and lifts the lid so she can still talk. "It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get 'you' in trouble. Just 'promise' me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?"

Penny gravely stares at Ruby. So with the redhead reaper cant hesitated and replied with a nod and smiled.

"I promise." She replied.

"And especially Naruto, he's my friend as well; tell him about me whenever you can talk to him, in private." Penny added.

As with that, Ruby lowers her head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but she lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside.

 **(Final Fantasy VI OST: Awakening - Ended)**

"There she is!" The same soldier exclaimed, seeing Penny that been found.

"Sal-u-tations. Officers!" She greeted with her casual smile.

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?" The same soldier questioning Penny, looking around.

"What 'girl'? I was by myself all day!" Penny stated, then a hiccups loudly then smiled, before the soldiers get suspicious without notice.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." One of the soldiers stated about when seeing her stop the truck with her hands.

"Are you okay?" The other soldier asked about her during that happen.

"Just a scratch." Penny said, showing off her 'injured' palms

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The first Soldier said, about how things went pretty bad.

"Please, just come with us." The second soldier insisted.

"Yes, sir." Penny responded. Ruby looked on in sadness as she watched Penny and the soldiers walk away...until a rat screeched from below her feet, causing the young Huntress to fall and close the lid on herself.

But…unknown to Ruby, after Penny left with the soldiers of Atlas. Someone had overheard their conversation.

 **==With Someone's POV==**

As someone on the rooftop on the building. Which she had heard it, everything…

"So…an first artificial life form, more specifically being capable to generating Aura…that's interesting." A feminine stated, while wore her hood, so which she jumps down into the alleyway, as she looked around to see if its closes is cleared.

As she went to the dumpster, as she opens a lid until seeing Ruby was jumped in surprised for being startled by a rat.

"So, Ruby. How's it hanging in a 'trash'." The feminine chuckled, which made until Ruby came out of the dumpster and she gave her a glare. Until with flinched for she had recognized that voice of the girl.

"Yasha!?" Ruby exclaimed. Since when the 'Day of the Dead', team RWBY, SSGN and rest had met Athrun's team and Jing's team.

With the hooded feminine was Yasha, as she took off her hood, which seeing the view of an beautiful one (think like Kasumi from DOA), and had a pony-hair as well, which her hair is blue of course and less darker.

And that women was none other then. Jing's lover…

 **==With Roman and Neo – Earlier before Team RWBY, and Naruto and Sasuke Left==**

It wasn't that bad with Neo being around Roman, far from it actually, since their recent activities has gotten them some new and interesting equipment, not to mention, their presence of each other has yet to drawn some negative feedback.

Because of this, Roman decided to reward Neo, and give the evening off to herself, and let her explore the streets of Vale to enjoy herself. Which she maybe mute, but many people knew or not about her being untalkative.

Even though Neo would've enjoyed having to spend the evening with someone, whether it be Cinder, or Roman, she still managed to find a way to have fun, and amaze herself.

 **==With Yang – Present==**

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until Yang's motocycle, Bumblebee pulls into the streets and stops just short of scene, showing Yang behind the handlebars in her matching helmet.

As Yang taking off the helmet with a same burning heart symbol on both sides, talking to someone behind her, as she gesture with her thumb to the music to the music playing nearby.

"Come on, my friend's right in here!" Yang exclaimed. She got off the bike to reveal Neptune sitting right behind her, hair and goggles messed up with a petrified expression of terror on his face.

"Cool…" Neptune mumbled, sounding dizzy. Shaking his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, Neptune got off the cycle and looked around worriedly. "And where exactly is…here?"

 **==Inside The Club==**

The music from inside this club gets louder once inside, to seeing Junior behind the bar adjusting his cuffs, as various men wearing black suits with red shades stocked bottles, carried boxes, and otherwise stood around on the dance floor. Until…

"Close the door - she's coming!" One of the henchmen shouted as he ran inside. He and another henchman proceeded to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies.

As Junior walking out from the bar in irritation. "What are you two idiots doing?!"

Each of the henchmen shout incoherently with talking over like "Junior! 'she's' here!" or "She's back!" or etc. in depends for unaware of Yang is back, until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face with a blond hair to walk in through the smoke.

 **(RWBY OST: I Burn (Yang's Theme) w/ cutting out - Starts)**

"Guess who's 'back'!" Yang exclaimed. She continued to smile and pose as eight guns were pointed in her face with an equal number of angry henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stopped and glared at the recording studio where the track was messing up until the frightened bead-headed DJ took the needle off the record.

 **(RWBY OST: I Burn (Yang's Theme)** **w/ cutting out** **\- Ended)**

And the bear-headed DJ retreated back under the table.

"Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?" Neptune questioned as he appeared behind Yang, as before the henchman continue hoisting their guns pointed at neither of Yang or Neptune.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior exclaimed, cutting his way through the crowd of goons.

"Blondie, you're here!" Junior said, straightening his tie. "…' **Why'**?"

"' _You'_ still owe me a drink." Yang said, as she grabbing Junior by the arm and dragging him to the bar through the hired guns.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman…" Neptune said, until breaking from his lovestruck stare to see the two girls of the Club, standing besides him.

One was a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wore a white strapless dress with cyan lining.

The second girl was a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wore a red strapless dress with black lining.

These two were twin sisters Melanie and Miltia Malachite. Appeared to be, their appearance changed a bit, which there is a small bumps on their stomachs.

"'Sup?" Neptune greeted.

"Hmph!" Melanie and Miltia said as they began walking away, their noses in the air as they spoke in sync. "Whatever."

"Good luck with that, kid." One of the goons, who pointed at the gun at them spoke to him. Which made Neptune confused.

"What did you mean?" The blue-haired asked.

"Melanie and Miltia were having children for its been months before the riot had started…until they're under period which they will still working as bodyguards."

Which made Neptune blinked in confusion of what he heard from the henchman. "Wait a minute!? Those twin chicks were having kids?" **(1)**

"Sure it is, kid." The same henchman spoke to him. "It was before the riot had started, which that 'guy' came in which knocked out Melanie and Miltia, and held the boss there. Thank god for our buddy had he died already during the riot, they are the some of the most high-standard expectation girls out there."

That henchmen was referred to Kimimaro when he came to the 'Three Bears' Club. And not mention their buddy of theirs was also referred to Sakon had dated Melanie and Miltia.

"And how do you know that?" Neptune asked.

"They're went on three dates a months back." The henchman stated.

"Wait, what?" Neptune said that sounded surprised in shocked. "How…?"

"They been made official, when those girls couldn't help of how when he had lost his brother. So having one guy dating twins to date with." He said which he was talking about Ukon.

"I agreed with him. So too bad, kid." The other henchman stated, as the rest left and going back to work. Which made Neptune's head slumped down with the depression cloud above his head to how the twins were owned by someone.

 **==Meanwhile - With Blake, Sun and Yugito==**

 **(SAO 2 OST: Inside Information - Starts)**

Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun and Yugito (which she spurt out two cat ears and twin tails) next to her.

"This is it." She said in a firm tone.

"You sure?" Sun asked, then Blake glares at him and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

"You used to be a member of White Fang, right?" Yugito asked, getting a nod from Blake. "I've heard a rumor about the train that belongs to Schnee Dust Company was stolen by the White Fang. But, half of a train went missing, which someone had detached the cars…and I had assume that its you?"

Which made Blake nodded for Yugito's statement about how she is the one detached the cars on the train during the stolen progress. This assumed to take the fact she is now a former member of White Fang.

"Guess which means that who will facing a new problem in our task." Yugito comment.

As the three began walking inside the building, not noticing the pair of eyes cautiously watching them, two were wearing a familiar black hooded cloak.

"Hey XIX (19)?" A voice asked.

"Yes XXIX (29)?" XIX responded.

"Seems two cats and a monkey went in." XXIX stated, observed them entering the building.

"Yup, we better stay remain in a shadows…and and maintain…we're ready to strike." XIX proclaimed, as he stood up and declared. "Let's move…according to this intel…this place will considered a recruitment for entering the ranks of the White Fang."

"And good thing we had a 'spy' to know what was their ambition." XXIX said.

So, with that, as XIX and XXIX clear out the scene, without anyone suspicious…

 **==Entered Building==**

The three walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the young pair as they follow.

"I don't get it." Sun holds out the half-mask in his hand. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake answered.

"Grimm masks…that's kind of dark." Sun commented.

"Me neither…its kind of dark." Yugito agreed with Sun.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake said, putting her mask on and walking onward.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you…" Sun said, following her lead, along with Yugito.

Then the three disguised Faunus went following the new recruits to the White Fang were moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies.

Blake, Yugito, and Sun looked around themselves when they stopped, and a fully-masked man with tattoos stood and started speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

"Thank you all for coming." The White Fang Lieutenant begun announcement, then exclaimed. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!"

The dark pants and brown shoes stepped forward before the orange tip of a certain cane tapped on the stage. Smiling confidently at the crowd, despite the protests from said crowd, was Roman Torchwick.

 **(SAO 2 OST: Inside Information – Ended/Replaced)**

 **(SAO 2 OST: Tense Situation – Replaced/Starts)**

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman waving mockingly. As he spoke, seeing a familiar woman with pink and brown hair walked out from behind the stage. "Please, hold your applause."

"What's a ' **human'** doing here?" An Antler Faunus in the crowd called out, pointing at Roman from her place right in front of Blake, Yugito, and Sun.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans…are the ' _worst'_." Roman said, saluting as an example. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, _'_ _killed'_."

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Sun whispered, leaning over to blake. The two had the demonic masks of the White Fang on their faces to conceal their identities.

"'But', before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I ' _all'_ have a common enemy: the ones in control; the people pulling the strings; the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Roman stated, the crowd changing their tune and starting to agree with him.

"Government; military; even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" He exclaimed, letting the crowd cheer as the two students and one kunoichi shared a look. "And they're all ' _pests'_ that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of his fingers, the curtain behind him fell, and the whole mass of Faunus applauded at the sight of what was behind the fallen curtain. Looming on the stage, was an enormous mech with various guns and the White Fang symbol emblazoned on one side of it. This was the yet-to-be-released Atlesian Paladin-290.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun said awed seeing the Atlesian Paladin.

Yugito's eyes widen though the mask, then gritted her teeth. "That son of a…"

"How did he get that?" Blake asked. While Yugito was furious about that new model must've stole it without anyone notice when General Ironwood wasn't aware of it, about that new model was taken by criminals like Roman.

 **==At the two hooded figures==**

"That no good son of a bitch!" XIX muttered frowning.

"How did they get their hands on 'that'!" XXIX exclaimed, observed the Paladin's view.

As XIX took out a scroll and pictured the Intel, and stated. "I better get this Intel about to know No. I (1) and the others about this…since No. XLII (42) got the full view about the new models." **(2)**

"Right, we need more Intel inside this place." XXIX replied. "But we need a distraction…but 'lights out' will do."

 **==With Blake, Sun and Yugito==**

With the members of White Fang and includes the Recruits were astounding the Atlas' Mech.

"As some of you might have heard, this right here…" Roman started, tapping the giant mech. "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to 'snag' a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the 'southeast'…"

 _'Southeast?'_ Yugito, XIX, XXIX, and Blake thought about the operation that Roman had spoken.

"If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" Roman exclaimed.

The White Fang's roaring applause was the response he got.

"This is bad." XIX said.

"We need to report this to HQ..." XXIX stated.

Blake, Sun, and Yugito look around the crowd of how generosity for Roman had provide heavy weaponry.

Black turned to Sun and Yugito. "We should get out of here."

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The White Fang Lieutenant commanded.

"Welp!" Sun said as the line surged forward with the two having to follow.

 **(SAO 2 OST: Tense Situation - Ended)**

 **==With Yang and Neptune==**

Back at the Club, Junior placed his glass down as he sat behind the bar separating him from his interrogator.

"I don't know!" Junior exclaimed.

"How can you not know?" Yang questioned, crossed her arms at the below her chest.

"I haven't talked to him, before they came in! I haven't even ' _seen'_ him since the night you first came in here." Junior said, referred to Sound 4 were taken refuge and being hired, leaning over to point in Yang's face. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

"So where did they go?" Neptune asked, rushing to Yang's side to raise a question of his own.

After a long pause since Neptune asked Junior the question, before he turn his head at him.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" Junior said before looking at the blond, with his thump pointed at the blue-haired boy. "Who is this guy?"

Yang pushed Neptune out of the way with one hand and said. "Don't worry about him; worry about ' _me'_ if I don't find out what I want!"

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is ' _something I can relate to'_!" Junior said, directing that last part at his own men, who grumbled and walked away in response.

"Come on, Neptune." Yang said, turning from the bar and walking away.

"We get everything we need?" Neptune asked, following Yang with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we got everything we ' _can'_. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." Yang said. "Let's hope the rest as well, if anything they had learned."

Unknown to Yang and Neptune while made conversation with Junior, a lone another black-hooded cloak figure had overheard the conversation, so which he drank the glass of alcoholic drink.

And the person had place the glass on the bar, and took out several of liens and place it besides the glass, and then stood up and left. As a hooded figure took out his scroll and type a number and called it out. And heading straight to the entrance.

As the figure spook up, while heading to the entrance. "Its me, No. II (2)… Junior don't know about Torckwisk's whereabouts… According to the information broker, Torchwick got here before and hired some of his man, and then never came back here after that… That's all is to it… Not to mention it was been during the riot on Vale… I will contact you and report to No. I (1) when I had learned anything, and so are we… Roger that… I'll keep it post, over in out…"

With the figure finished his call, and hang-up then left the club. Until Junior saw the customer had left, leaving some of his lien.

 **==With Blake, Yugito, and Sun==**

The White Fang was still cheering loudly as the recruits were marched to the stage, with Blake and Sun having no choice but to follow along.

"What are we going to do?!" Sun whispered to Blake and/or Yugito.

"I'm thinking..." Blake said.

"If either of us think fast, I'll set a smoke bomb to covered our escape." Yugito added.

Roman leaned on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl before he zeroed in on the three, frowning.

"He sees us..." Sun said as he tried hopelessly to smile and wave.

Blake noticing the junction box on the wall, then Blake turn to Sun and Yugito. "He can't see us in the dark."

With that, Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud, transforming it into a pistol, and shot at the box without a sound which using the 'Absolute Soundless', making the lights go out for the whole building.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman exclaimed.

"Blake! Sun! The window!" Yugito exclaimed.

"Stop them!" Roman yelled.

Before the three student Huntsmen crashed through the window and started running as fast as they could, the mechanized sound of running power signaled the Atlesian Paladin's activation, and it crashed through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leapt off of a car and managed to get on the roofs.

The Paladin followed beside them on the street as Blake, Yugito, and Sun ran, jumped, and flipped from rooftop to rooftop.

"We got to move." XIX spoke up. "I'll contact XLII and Zero for sure."

"Right!" XXIX responded, as he and his partner jumped down into the building, as they leaning on the side the hole create by the Paladin.

"So you wouldn't happen to have...oh, I don't know...some form of ' **backup** **'**?!" Sun asked amidst twirls in the air.

"On it!" Blake exclaimed, grabbing her Scroll and putting it to her ear as she continued to jump.

 **==With Weiss==**

Weiss is seen leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator when Weiss grabbed her own Scroll and listened to Blake's message. After the discussion with Shiru.

[" _Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-_ "] Blake started.

[" _HEEEELLLLP!_ "] Sun exclaimed though the scrolls.

Weiss rolls her eyes and starts running out the door, a little smile on her face as she does so.

 **==With Ruby and Yasha==**

Before Ruby had met up with Yasha in the alleyway, until some had mind in the conversation…

 **==Flashback Started - Earlier==**

 _"Yasha?!" Ruby exclaimed with a smile on her face. "Its been a while! Since the 'Day of the Dead'."_

 _Which the following events where Yang questioning Junior about Trockwick along with Neptune; and Blake, Sun, and Yugito were infiltrated the White Fang's meeting spot where made new recruitments. And further investigation which state the fact that finding out what are they up to._

 _"Its good to see you too, Ruby." Yasha replied._

 _"Where is Jing?" Ruby asked._

 _Yasha shrugged and replied. "He got some stuff to do in his work."_

 _"Oh…anyway, did you see the newest robots in Atlas?" Ruby asked._

 _"Yup." Yasha nodded and scoffed. "Can't believe Atlas creating new toys there, if you ask me."_

 _"I know…say…what are you doing here?" Ruby questioning._

 _"I had some time some investigation regarding the White Fang." Yasha stated._

 _"Really!" Ruby exclaimed, getting a nod from Yasha, as the blue-haired girl survey around to see there is suspicious person came in._

 _"Okay! There is no one there…" Yasha started to talk, as she turn to face Ruby. "If you wanted know about this…I'd already overheard the conversation with that 'robot girl' that you talk to."_

 _Which causes Ruby's eyes widen about she must've eavesdropped the conversation._

 _"You…how long…?" Ruby was about say to her about of how Yasha had heard._

 _"Long enough, which of course I won't tell anyone in public…but also the organization." Yasha stated._

 _"Organization?" Ruby confused._

 _"Have you heard,_ _'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo'?" Yasha asked, which made Ruby tensed._

 _"Just a rumor, no one had ever heard from them? They're 'always' remain hidden until they're resurface." Ruby replied._

 _"I see…" The blue-haired feminine stated. "Anyway…until…"_

 ** _==Hours Later==_**

 _Ruby was awed and disbelief of the information that Yasha was talking about._

 _"Whoa…so you're finding information regarding Trockwick and the White Fang?" She asked._

 _Yasha nodded and replied. "Yup, we heard rumors through out in the Four Kingdom. Many dust robberies as well. While Prontera wasn't at least one of them."_

 _"Is that the name of your kingdom?" Ruby asked, about Shell Town is part of the town or island just like Patch._

 _"That's right…but…I am somehow came from Prontera as well." Yasha replied._

 _"Really!?" Ruby exclaimed that sounded surprising._

 _"Yup, which is why I had were came from…well…except Jing, he wasn't from neither of any of his hometown." The blue-haired feminine stated._

 _"So, where did he came from?" Ruby asked, curiously._

 _As Yasha was about to replied, until a ringing tone of Ruby's scroll, as she took it out and she notice who the redhead scythe wielder had received._

 _"Its Blake!"_

 **==Flashback Ended – Present==**

Ruby was still beside the dumpster, along with Yasha, which was now boarded up to keep the rat imprisoned, staring at her Scroll.

[" _Big robot! And it's big! Really big!_ "] Sun exclaimed in the scroll.

"Oh, I am 'not' missing this!" Ruby exclaimed, before running off to join the fight, with a serious look. "I better contact Naruto, now!"

Which making Yasha frowned, seeing Ruby ran off while holding the scroll before typing another number to contacted her boyfriend. _'Giant robot? Really big? Don't tell me…'_

Until another ringing tone from her scroll, as Yasha took it out, and receive call from: 'XIX' in roman number as 19. So she answered it. "Xing, what is it… I see… Roman had pilot the Paladin? But that Mech didn't deploy it yet, in the fields… I see… I be rendezvous with my brother, and I assumed that I will assisted a friend, of course… Be sure, we got everything in Intel we need… Roger that…"

With that, Yasha hanged up her scroll, then ran off to followed Ruby…

 **==With Yang and Neptune==**

Yang was back on the motorcycle in her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder.

[" _That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!_ "] Sun exclaimed over the Scroll-call.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked. Right on cue, behind them, Blake and Sun could be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they disappeared from view.

"HURR[YYYY!"] Sun exclaimed both in person and on the Scroll. **(AN: Temporary Grammer –** "HE[LP"])

"I think that was them." Neptune stated.

"Yeah, I got it." Yang said, putting the Scroll away and quickly circling her ride around - much to Neptune's alarm - and drove off to follow them.

 **==With Naruto and Sasuke – Few Hours back before Team RWBY's Investigation Started==**

Deciding to push QDLC's for later on, which it was after class, Naruto decided to introduce Sasuke to a dessert shop, that he, Yang, and Ruby went some time ago, and enjoy the only sweet thing they can tolerate. After being contacted by Ruby and her team about it needs some backup.

Now, both Naruto and Sasuke had changed clothes (depends they're still old, or current, or new):

Naruto still had his usual hoodie that he had during the time in holidays and date, and also his old orange tracksuit's pants. As usual, he still wore his black haori with orange flames with this outfit. And also his new black bandanna with orange linings over his forehead protector.

If anything goes trouble, he had brought his Mandarin Cyclone with him, to be sure for be prepared for having a threat. Along with the hip pouch and kunai/shuriken holsters.

And Sasuke's new outfit that he had brought in the store was a gray shirt with short sleeves and a raised collar which was unzipped halfway down his chest along with the Uchiha Symbol on his back, blue wrist warmers unlike his old white and blue forearm warmers, and black pants. Lastly is his usual blue cloth is now dark blue for his forehead protector.

Then he had Chidori Cutter strapped on his back, along with his Snake Bite Knife is strapped on his hip on the side. Along with the usual hip pouch and kunai/shuriken holster as well.

As they both went inside, and began to eat away their chestnuts, Naruto notice a short little girl with a ice-cream theme, who's trying to see over the counter, and is having a hard time asking what she wants.

Since he had a high knowledge as to what it felt like to be in a vulnerable state, Naruto made his way, and help the kid in front of her.

"Hey kid, let me help you out, just tell me what you want?" Naruto said, as he kneeled down to her eye level to offered. The little girl began to write down what she wanted, and showed it to Naruto, followed by the young blonde ordering for her.

After he finished ordering for her, Naruto invited her to join him and Sasuke, to which she kindly nodded her head to agreement to. As they sat down, Naruto had introduced her to Sasuke, but Sasuke had pointed out, as to know who was she.

She began to scribble down that her name was 'Neo', and she thanks Naruto for helping her a few minutes ago, and said it was nice to meet Sasuke, followed by explaining to them that she's a mute.

Feeling bad as to what happen to their new friend, Naruto offered her to tag along with them to QDLC's with them, and once more she nodded her head for 'yes'.

As they made their way inside, they learned they had a guest performers today, and learnt that it was gonna be Athrun, and his team performing today, and decided to drop by backstage.

"Yo, Athrun, I didn't know you're part of a band." Naruto called from behind, seeing him around.

"Oh, Naruto, Sasuke, and who's the kid with ya?" Athrun asked as he lowered his mic. Expecting to see the Blond knucklehead fox, the Raven haired boy, and even an unknown little petite girl with a Neapolitan-colored hair.

"Her name is Neo, and we actually just met today." Naruto replied, introduced to Ice cream-theme girl. Before he notice someone is missing. "Hey, where's Jing by the way?"

"I don't know." Athrun said, shrugged. "He said, he had some business to do. I guess I was wondering why?"

 **==With Jing – At Unknown Location in Vale==**

A person had crash on the wall, which appears to be a White Fang Member, male actually, cane tell what kind of animalistic features, as the male member looked up to see Jing approaches him, seeing his comrades were knocked-out. Jing's group were three members; one is wielded a ninjato, the other is a dual kunais, and lastly is unarmed.

As seeing his eyes narrowed at the member, then he was lift himself up, by pulling his vest.

"Now…guess you White Fang members were causing a lot of trouble around Vale when harmed your kin." Jing demanded.

"Those traitors had nothing to do when they were in loved with humans! Those humans had been gave birth a child bare the blood of our race!"

"Is that so." A voice of the someone had made him eyes widen through his mask for he had recognized that tone, as he turn to see one of its own had somehow had a black spiky-hair with a whisker marks.

Appears to be look like a 'Fox Faunus'. He had sworn he had forgotten about the 'rookie' himself. He got recruited about 2 years, when under services.

"Brother?! Why did you allied the humans, Menma?" He asked disbelief to see the fox faunus was Menma. "Are you betrayed our kind?!"

A Fox Faunus shook his head, as the other figure appeared next to him appears, left his head to shown to be had a Fox ANBU mask, he and the other took off their mask, which made the member of the White Fang's eyes widen for seeing.

Those two were completely identical, both them were having same spiky-hair with black and blonde. Their eyes were looked identical blue, and even their whisker marks were the same. He was Naruto and the other called 'Menma'.

As the black-spiky haired form a hand-seal and then engulfed in white smoke, which reveals to be the same blond man as him.

The same blond who disguised as the black spoke to him with explanation. "You see…I wasn't a traitor to begin with, when I had joined the White Fang. That was actually a disguised…to be infiltrate your cause to be sure that no one had suspicious about me, being the spy. If you and your White Fang members wouldn't able to notice it sooner."

Until the reveal Menma was actually a clone of Naruto (alternate counterpart) himself. Which the member of the White Fang were completely shocked of the revelation that there was a spy among the ranks.

As seeing the original place his hand on the shoulder, which changes into a wood, that also being absorb, that apparently was a wood clone.

"Got the info?" Jing asked, getting a nod from O.A. Naruto, before turn to the member of the White Fang. "Now…let's see if you tell us more about your operations? Or 'he will' get the information on your mind."

Seeing the C. Naruto had his eyes closed, then snaps opens to see his eyes were changed into a metallic-grayish/purple with concentric circles in a ripple pattern with six tomoe in each eye.

Turns out…seeing fear within the White Fang Member for seeing death had comes within his eyes.

 **==Back to the Group==**

"Just curious." Naruto replied. "I was wondering why Jing is not with your guys?"

"My partner had decide to send me to come around for sure." A newcomer's voice, getting everyone turn attention to see someone expecting.

His appearance is to be, his hairstyle is spiky, but the color is about black with blue highlights, he wore a samurai outfit with red pieces of armor, minus the chest armor, only spaulders, gauntlets, hip guards, and graves (think Samanosuke's armor from Onimusha 3).

On his weapons; three katanas: one is strapped on his back which its name is Flame Edge, and the other two were identical straight-edge with no guards were named Vortex Fang and Warp Claw. **(W1)**

"Zeke, you're here, too!" Naruto surprised expecting the brother of Yasha was around.

"Yup, I was attending the performance of Athrun's team." The man was revealed name Zeke replied, explained with a nod.

"Hold on a second, Athrun? You and your team are over 18, right?" Sasuke asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and no, we're not gonna buy you guys smut, or stuff you can only get as a legal adult. Plus you can view the first thing I mentioned earlier free, since a majority of those sights don't ask for a type of identification, unless it's one of those wicked sights." Athrun stated.

"No, I 'mean', I thought adults aren't allowed in here, unless you work here?" Sasuke said as turned red, and tried to change the subject, for fear of reliving that time they had in the 'hot springs'.

"Oh that, well, they also bend that rule if you plan to perform for the evening, and you guys lucked out today." Athrun explained smiled, before his scroll went off meaning it's time.

"Stick around, we're about to perform a kick ass show that'll blow your minds." Athrun said as his team began to get ready, to go on stage, except one of them who simply sat there.

If they remembered correctly, her name was Adalwolfa, and Athrun has claimed her to be the strongest of the team, and more rugged than him.

She had platinum blonde hair, hazel eyes, she wore military pants, and boots, a brown tank top, with armor covering her breasts, and shoulders, and seemed to just recognize that her 'friends' have yet to leave.

"My role is more of roadie, for I can't play with no instrument, or have any music talent." She plainly answered, and this gave them an understood nod to leave.

As they went to see the show, Neo had stick around for a song or 2, before she tugged at Naruto, and wrote down that she had to leave for some important business, and they both said their goodbyes from that point on.

After the show, Naruto, and Sasuke went to meet back with Athrun, and his team, and just chilled for a bit.

"Hey boys, say what happen to your friend?" Athrun asked as he began to uncap a water bottle, and had a towel over his head. Before notice Neo wasn't around.

"She said she had to bounce." Naruto answered.

Athrun shrugged. "Whatever."

As they took the time to chill for a bit as Adalwolfa began to pack up their equipment, and discussed about the upcoming Vytal festival coming up for a bit, before Naruto got an urgent call from Ruby.

"Wait! Back up! …Roman has a what now? …yeah we can catch up with you guys." Naruto answered, as he hang-up his scroll.

"Let me guess, Roman is back, and has a super secret weapon against us, and your girlfriend needs our help?" Sasuke said, guessing about the 'Roman problem', as he already knew what's going on.

"Pretty much, hey Athrun, are you and your team ready to go out, and kick ass?" Naruto offered.

"We didn't brought our weapons, and if we leave behind our equipment, it might get stolen." Athrun answered.

"What about you, Zeke?" Naruto asked the black-haired samurai boy. Until they heard a ringing that was his scroll, as Zeke took it out, and read the message, then turn to everyone.

Zeke shook his head and replied. "Alright, Naruto, I'll go with you…I will went ahead? Because I will rendezvous with my sister."

With that, as Zeke left, leaving Naruto and Sasuke, and the others.

"Alright then, see you guys later." Naruto saying farewell to everyone, as he and Sasuke catch up Zeke to leave the QDLC.

 **==With team RWBY - Present==**

Just to make Blake feel better, the girls, along with Sun, Yugito, and Neptune decided to go, and gather information on the White Fang, and Torchwick, only for one problem after another came in left and right.

Now, with Yang had went to a friend with Neptune, that regards for having information, along with Neptune. Giving a "warm welcome" by none other then Hei Xiong, aka Junior, also the boss to Sound 4 when taking refuge. Not to mention when the twins were regarding the fact that they're pregnant, it was shocking, along with Neptune for someone like the twins gave birth.

After the riot called the 'Siege of Vale', Junior and the twins were heading back 'Three Bears Club', few of the henchmen who still loyal to him, were fixing everything. Then restocking the supplies and everything that until the twins had ran to the bathrooms, also the fact that when any of the had threw out in their stomachs.

When the twins Melanie and Miltia were expecting to see the girls were pregnant in their latest period in the same time. Which Junior never thought his two best bodyguards since Sound 4 died that day. Which turns out, Sakon did dated them for sure after his brother Ukon from the gunshot.

So…guess can't blame himself for sure, which those girls were in-love in a same man, which he gave the girls a day or two break time. Until then when Yang came back which his henchman had pointed guns at her, when Neptune shows up. Until Yang starting questions Junior about Torchwick came to his club.

Next when Yang had proceeds to interrogate him about Roman. In the end, Junior is unable to provide any helpful information since Torchwick never came back after being seemingly disappointed by the henchmen he hired from the owner.

On the next part; Blake, Sun, and Yugito were infiltrated a warehouse somewhere in Vale, disguising themselves as new recruits of the White Fang. Which they stole the Atlas military technology they had discovered, when things went worst, until Roman had present to unveil one of the many Atlesian Paladin-290's he had acquired prior to their official entry onto the market.

Sun quickly feels the urge to make a getaway, and to make matters worse, Roman easily spots them among the aspiring recruits. Blake makes a commotion by shutting down the lights before escaping with Sun through a window. To their shock, Torchwick swiftly pursues them by climbing aboard the Atlesian Paladin.

Until wondered how did Roman get his hands on a weaponized Mech, an Atlesian one that hasn't even been deployed into the field yet. The Paladin Mech, is a highly advanced mecha armed to the teeth in weapons, but those things were just announced to the public today for when Ruby had saw the announcement with Penny.

Now, with Weiss got the information that regards the dust robberies, until Shiru accompany with, seeing Ruby left after Penny ran off to. Until she got a called from Blake for needed backup.

In short They're fighting Roman in a giant robot suite, it appeared to be the Atlesian Paladin, and they lost Sun and Neptune in the process, not mentioned and since they were desperate for help, Ruby had speed dialed Naruto, and Sasuke to come aid them.

The reason as to why she was fight against a Altesian Paladin because she was on a boarded up dumpster was simple on the alleyway, there was a rat in there. That, and she was thrown in there when her friend Penny hid her from some Atlesian soldiers that were after her because she was "the first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura".

Before that the highway pursuit, until Zero and his younger sister Yasha had catch up with Yang (with high-speed running) and Neptune, which they quickly meet them on a nearby highway, making the beginning of a large battle. Sun and Neptune are hurled aside by the Paladin and participate no further in the combat.

As for the start, Yang suggested to slow it down, which Neptune had prepared to took out his weapon, until Roman had noticed the pair on his sensors and crashed into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

Which until Yang gave evades maneuver to swerves, leaning her bike the side in avoidance of flying debris, along with Zeke and Yasha, while Neptune had his chance by flail in a panic. Back on the two-wheels again, Neptune had unslings his weapon, aims and shots at the mech several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Now, switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and turns into a guandao energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three like a triton and drives into the top of the Paladin, Sun, Yugito, and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back.

Sun and Yugito seeing Neptune is in trouble, trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall, as he uses his Semblance and creates a two glowing outline clones, leaping off and going back over the tops of the vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front by explode into a blinking light upon contact.

And Yugito uses her Mouse Hairball that follows Sun's clones, which a flaming ball of hair that assumes the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames, which then continually splits into individual and similarly ablaze hairs. These flaming projectiles pursue the intended targets before exploding, once they come into contact with the Paladin after Sun's semblance attack.

Now which to let the monkey faunus leaps forward with his weapon, 'Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang' held high, along with Yugito with her claws extended on her nails, but Roman finally turns enough to sends Neptune, flying off knocking into Sun and Yugito, sending both of them off the highway.

Next is when Zero and Yasha was next into the fight, as Roman was didn't expecting they're tough with their strength, Yasha had first stepped in then took out her ninjato sword, then which with couple of slashes at the Mech, which irritates Roman for the annoyance.

Until Zero's turn, by then seeing he drawn his sword on his back, then place it on his…teeth? So why he had place his sword on his teeth of what purpose. So it be sure, he couldn't damage his jaws, then drawn two swords.

Which Zero sends a flurry of slashes which made Roman more furious for how, which he attempts to weakens the mech's system. Until he punches Zero off as well, which until Yasha had get her brother for sure.

As Weiss appears in the battlefield, using her new Ice Semblance which creates a large circle of ice across the pavement, which causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby already having her Crimson Rose out in Scythe-form.

With a rapid series of pair attacks like: 'Freezer Burn', which Weiss creates the same ice-circle tick, and then Yang's hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman.

Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimages of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. Which anytime it was Roman had missed any of them,

Next is Checkmate; Blake and Weiss slashes and stabs to disable the sensor. Until Roman lift the Roman's foot to crush Blake, but with her save by Weiss using her glyph under the black cat Faunus, then launch themselves backwards before the crushing blow can land.

Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but the Black-White duo flips backwards to dodged the incoming missile attack merely hits where they were. Finally, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fires a double energy blast at her, until her rapier absorbs the damage, but the white haired heiress being thrown back, so she had casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake.

But forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbs into Blake and grants her speed by double, and also she launches a slice through each missiles with ease in a flurry of super fast slashes.

Then there's 'Ladybug'; Ruby and Blake had dashes forwards and cuts the robot's legs, in each of them. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until both launch themselves into the air and comes down together on the shoulder, and able to cutting off the left arm entirely.

Now with Yang's turn and jumping onto the back of the Paladin, and punching the top with a fiery shotgun blasts. Torchwick knocked around in the cabin, but seeing he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, but he runs backwards through two columns and he manages to deal some damage to Yang that change its mech arm blaster into a hand. When Blake and Weiss exhibit concern, Ruby points out that Yang's semblance.

 **(RWBY Vol.2 Music: Die - Starts)**

Just as Yang had finally activated her semblance, is linked with absorbing energy from attacks received and converting it into additional power, and followed by her 'Burning Mode Mark 1'; an enraged Yang shatters the other arm of the Paladin, pushing Torchwick into desperation. He kicks Yang, but Blake uses Gambol Shroud to catch her and assist in an attempted counterattack by using 'Bumblebee'.

But Roman had steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction, for almost gave a final hit to the robot. Until the orange-haired criminal was attempted to make his escape due the Paladin's condition is now armless, which its legs it's the only thing to do.

As until Weiss went besides Ruby. As the redhead scythe wielder, said. "We have to slow it down!"

"And _'_ _how'_ do you propose we do that?" Weiss questioned, as Ruby turn at the mech with a command.

"Ice Flow-Naruto!" She was disrupted her commanded for seeing someone appeared behind the Paladin.

"I thought we were called 'Ice Flower'?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"No, I mean Naruto!" Ruby corrected, as she pointed out, then a giant fist of aura came in flying at Roman's direction on behind, sending him back to Yang where in one punch with power and speed and hits the Paladin which causes it flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and which had Roman out the robot.

With Roman getting up, angrily, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspects the damage while brushing himself off, and said himself. "Just got this thing cleaned…"

Which not wanting him get away this time around, as he looks up just in time to see Yang, still buring with her absorb power, until Sasuke came in besides her, with a nod each other, then with the raven-haired made a tiger-seal, Yang load another shell.

"Raven Dragon!" Sasuke and Yang unison. **(3)**

Then they both launched both firepower with a combination of Sasuke's fireball and Yang's 12 gauge lead in absorb enhanced shot at the defenseless thief, until someone had block and deflect the blast entirely, to saved Roman by someone.

To the girls' surprised for there's another girl appeared which armed with umbrella, resting over her shoulders, but to the boys even bigger surprised for expecting to see someone they had known: it was Neo.

With Neo herself was also surprised that to see Naruto and Sasuke who she knew were truly kids, are associated with huntresses from Beacon, but she had a job to do, even at the coat of ending a possibly good friendship going.

As Roman said addresses the group of victors in front of him. "Ladies, Ice Queen…"

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

As Roman turn his glanced at two expecting boys came in, only to stare at Naruto and Sasuke, whom he never met before, but was actually curious about the 2 presently in front of him. Then turn to the black-haired boy with a bird-like hair.

"…Tell me, you wouldn't happen to be the boy that Itachi is hunting down, are you?" Roman asked at the direction towards Naruto, as he started piece in descriptions from previous conversations.

"Wait, you know Itachi!?" Sauke asked from the sidelines.

"Yeah I do, Shorty, now onto you, Whiskers." Roman said trying to talk to Naruto, which when he got informed the describe from Itachi about the whiskered-face knucklehead, only for Sasuke to charge his way at Roman, with Sharingan activated, and prepared to cut him down by drawn his 'Chidori Cutter', but only for Neo to lift her umbrella open at the emo.

Without thinking that an umbrella could do much protection, it surprised Sasuke that when he slashes it which they're shattered like a mirror glass and both of them had disappeared.

But not without Roman noticing that Sasuke also had the same unique eye ability like Itachi, but was informed he was better than Sasuke. Until with the raven-haired and red-eyed boy heard the engine from the Bullhead and looked up to see Roman and Neo were on board and made an aerial escape.

 **(RWBY Vol.2 Music: Die - Ended)**

 **==With Roman and Neo==**

Already long gone in a aerial escape in the Bullhead that they're on board, and the fact they wasted some valuable equipment in the process. Roman couldn't help but smile, now knowing who are the one of them had great power that Itachi was after, and the kid who is presumably better.

"Neo, remind me…" Roman began called out to her, to which he got the short lady's attention. "That I need to take some time to either convince, and/or capture those 2 boys that we just encountered now, and get them to work for us."

 **==With everyone else==**

Sasuke sheathed his sword, until Naruto and team RWBY runs up to the raven-haired avenger, now deactivate his Sharingan with the end of the fight.

"Can't believe they got away!" Blake said, upsetting pointing out the obvious again. Seeing that bullhead is now flew away in the distance.

"I guess he got a new henchman." Yang added, about Roman got himself new individual.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans… 'fell apart'!" Weiss said before smiling, which causes a light giggled/snickering from Naruto and Ruby for a bad pun, and a disappointing nod from Sasuke.

Which made before Blake and Sasuke to starts walking away, then Yang simply states. "No. Just…no."

"What-Hey, you do it!" Weiss said getting mad, slightly peeved at the blond haired girl.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang stated.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang answered before following Blake and Sasuke.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss said in defense.

While everyone began making their way back to Beacon, which Ruby notice that Naruto was down a little, sadden on his face.

"Hey Naruto, are you alright?" The cute redhead asked, seeing her boyfriend turned her head at her.

"That girl who is with Roman? Me and Sasuke kinda had know her…" Naruto stated, which he wasn't aware of the brown-pink haired girl who is been working for Roman's group.

"When did you guys meet?" Ruby asked.

"We met her today, when me and Sasuke were out getting chestnuts, and we're confused her as a little girl who was trying to get ice cream." Naruto explained.

"Ouch, so you guys had a friendship building up, huh." Ruby said, cringed that subject of how not knowing for friends were siding with the bad guys.

"We took her to QDLC, and introduced her to Athrun, and his team to see them perform today, excepts Jing? He is busy while his team were separate, except for Zeke when he came around, and here we are still standing mouth agape that she's working with a wanted criminal." Naruto explained.

"I did met Yasha during I was on a alleyway before Penny." Ruby stated, which made Naruto shocked about the orange-haired hyperactive girl.

"Penny is there?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Ruby.

"Yes, but I will explained to you when we get back…in 'private'." The redhead scythe wielder replied, that made Naruto nodded for understand, which he and his girlfriend will be having some mindscape meeting.

"Yeah…you could say that…guess there are more bad guys will be coming for sure." Naruto stated. "If possible for any of them like Neo will be a one big trouble."

"This world is full of surprises." Ruby said now feeling a bit down aside Naruto.

"Well, whatever, let's just go home. Guess we had don't worry about Sun, Yugito, and Neptune, while Zeke and Yasha had left already." Naruto shrugged, as he walked back with everyone, with his girlfriend walking beside him.

"And Ruby…" Naruto begun.

"Yes?" Ruby responded.

"That outfit of yours is looks so cute on you." He finished, which made Ruby flushed in a small pink of how sweet for her clothes she had changed.

Unknown to the red-orange couple, seeing Yang had her eyes rolled on the side a bit, frowning in sad of how jealous of her sister having fond with him, very close.

 **==With at the distance from team RWBY, and Naruto, and Sasuke==**

Seeing Jing was crouching as he stared down at the group from atop a nearby building, along with the blond teen with a fox mask, and other is a pink-haired with a vixen mask, as they having taken his mask off as held it in each hand.

"Hmm…seems those girls were pretty good, and an excellent teamwork." Jing comment, which they been watch the whole scene. "Guess they're ready for sure when the Vytal Festival coming up."

"Yeah, Jing…things went well since Naruto did a good assisting the girls. And also Sasuke." C. Naruto stated, as he watched the group of Beacon students. "Not to mention, which Roman was plotting to get his hands on the Sharingan of Sasuke or Itachi for himself, it will be just like old war monger Danzo."

 ** _'Indeed, brat. Seems he had a long~ to go, to completely the full extend of his 'own' chakra of my other counterpart.'_** A familiar demonic tone of a C. Fox.

"I agreed with my beloved, Jing." C. Sakura agreed. "But…Sasuke still needs to be learned an advance version of Sharingan which he need 'his' eyes to be implanted with it…for at least when I had something in mind because of how things went well for sure…"

"That's right, which we had to made our next move to start an action." C. Naruto stated.

"Hmph, sending Yasha and Zeke was only thing to provide to assists them. And one more thing! I think they're with the blue-haired kid and the monkey boy." Jing said. As until a scroll rings as he took it out, and respond. "Yeah? …So you got them? …I see…we'll be there."

As he hanged the scroll, then got up on his feet and lift his hood up on his head, and while the Uzumaki couple placed their mask back on before the three leapt away to temporary hideout.

"Let's go!"

As they disappeared with three teleportation with three flashes; white, yellow and pink.

 **==With Sun and Neptune, and the Co.==**

Sun and Neptune were seen sitting in the middle stools of a small open bar restaurant known as _'_ _A Simple Wok Noodle House', the same bar where Naruto, Ruby and Yang were having,_ eating their plates of noodles with an elderly man (Old Man) sitting behind the counter and their weapons leaning on besides them. Along with Zeke and Yasha eating noodles.

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked, seated next to Yasha.

"Probably." Sun and Zeke replied at the same time.

His question having been answered, Neptune turned back to his noodles, the two doing the same as the four ate in silence.

 **==OVA==**

It's the 3rd day to the Five Shadow Summit, and the Hokage at present, were informed that the ninja from Hidden Leaf that had send.

And Sound had joined their forces, along with a group of an unknown band of criminals had were planning something when they cannot attack their hidden village, which turns out that since each of the missing Jinchuurki were being disappeared for a past few months, and are the last one is in the Hidden Clouds.

"Tsunade, explain yourself why are you teamed up with the same group of ninjas, who you claim to be responsible for the problems between Konoha, and Suna!?" The Raikage demanded. "Many of the Jinchuurikis includes Yugito were vanished is right off the map!"

"I agreed with Lord Raikage. During Yaguya had being died as the Jinchuuriki of the Three tails? The tailed-beast will be reformed until three years. But I've send my ANBU to find the Three-tails… but they reported me that the Tailed-beast is disappeared, we looked at the lake where will be remerged. 'And' even Utatake as well." The Mizukage stated. "Not to mention since we got the One-tailed Jinchuuriki left in this country, but not just one, but also the Hidden Waterfall's Jinchuuriki had been missing too."

"And even Han and Roshi were missing too, I send the best trackers to track them down!" The old Tsuchikage exclaimed. "Everything the fact the search parties had been leading to a dead-end!"

"Everyone, just calm down, I would never in my life to team up with that Snake bastard, after what he has done so far." Tsuande said in his defense. "But I do have an idea who's selfish enough to do that."

"Tsunade is right. And the maintain…we need to find the way to get them back…if not…leave them be for their new start…" Jiraiya declared, which unaware to the fellow kages about he and Tsunade cannot betray their trust…if the time comes for sure.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Code Geass Ending 2: Mosaic Kakera – Starts)**

~Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu~  
~Tsunagi awasete egaite yuku~

~Anata ga kureta deai to wakaremo…~

 **(Instruments Played: 0:16-0:21)**

~Konna hazu ja nai sou omotte nano ni~  
~Mezumereba itsumo kawarinaikara~  
~Mawari imo no naku kurikaeshi~

~Mozaiku kakara azayaka ni utsusu~  
~Kako no u so mo ayamachi mo~

~Keshite shima itai to omoeba oomou hodo~  
~Kurikaerubaso ko ni aru~  
~Suta atora in imada su sun ja nai~  
~Mou ichido yo me wo hiroi atsu mete be your fall~

~Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu~  
~Tsunagi awasete egaite yuku~

~Anata ga kureta deai to wakaremo…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 31 and Part 2…

Wow, I made some pretty big progress up to this point, even though this chapter seriously felt like watching the show itself, but with some adjustments that I had come up with the lines of this story was went well, I did manage to the fact knowing conversation with Weiss and Neptune in the last chapter, which I will edit that for sure, and I manage to had Ruby and Penny having some conversation about this, I already had in mind for this shippings, but between the heroes, and villains.

~~~M~~~

But whatever, also I'm kinda disappointedly worried when I made that poll system like, can you guys not see it, or are you guys just being lazy, which I can personally respect, whatever it is please PM me, and if I seriously don't see more votes by the next post, which I will keep voting for sure.

~~~M~~~

Not to mention the highway battle, which of course, that I had skipped it, which It will just like in a Canon version. Then its fine and its okay. Not to mentioned that those black-hood cloaked figures were still observed any activities for sure.

~~~M~~~

Now for a little bit of bad news, something went wrong where I couldn't see the rest of the season 3 episodes of RWBY, so I have to wait, and buy it on itunes, which I would've regardless have done anyways, plus it gives you guys enough time to vote, not to mention the season is still going on, but hey I got 3 chapters for you guys, so sorry if I'm holding out on you guys, and no this isn't some lame excuse for me to say I was procrastinating, or that I forgot, and this is me making up on lost time, so to keep my promise, I'll be giving you guys sneak peeks of the upcoming chapters every 5 days, until my return.

~~~M~~~

Also wanted to answer an interesting question I got when I was gone, good thing I manage to make a design of Naruto's weapon based on a combination on TMNT's Donatello's extendable staff and something in Ninja Gaiden.

But, instead the one he and the sage of six paths used, just slightly modified to make it original, that goes for everyone, with the exception of Shikamaru, and a few OC's that I won't spoil yet, like Sasuke's weapons are obviously based on the weapons that Snake used from MGS 4, the Stun Knife, and Raiden from the same game, and from his spin-off.

And I think I had found a design puppet for Kankuro, which turns out! I had found is RIGHT in front in my eyes! I will tell you which until the next chapter goes in.

Hinata's is clearly the based on the Half-Life that was completely remodeled, just to list a few.

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Shocking, isn't it. Guess the twins had their kids were now born.

 **(2).** Just like MGS2 about when Snake took some pictures of the Metal Gear: RAY.

 **(3).** A team attack of Sasuke and Yang, which its my creative.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team Standby ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Name Standby ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing By**

[? ? ? ?]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** The Three swords of Zeke were based on Zoro's Santoryu, and even Zenovia 3; Slasher-class:

– Vortex Fang and Warp Claw - Dual identical straight-edge katanas – based on Jinroh  
– Flame Edge - Kill Bill's sword

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter in 30 has 176+ or 200+

* * *

During its been the last chapter back previous, which the last results were:

= Favorites =

Previous: 157+  
Current: 159+

= Followers =

Previous 167+  
Current: 170+

* * *

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

Now the next chapter will be: 'Dreams'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 5/13/2016/3:45am

 **Finished** : 5/15/2016/8:39pm

 **Published:** 5/18/2016/12:00am


	32. B: Dreams

**Chapter 32:** Dreams; Miracle of Good, Worst and Weird, and Meeting the Maker

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** The aftermath of the battle against Torchwick by piloting the most advance weaponry technology on Atlas. Which now the heroes were having a break for sure…

Now as for the heroes were taking time in their long "Zzzzzz" if you asked me. Now…this will be interesting…its time to see if what kind of dreams they had…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Kakashi x Winter], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito],

* * *

[Haku x Human OC] or [Haku x Velvet]

[Roshi x Human OC] or [Roshi x Faunus OC]

[Han x Human OC] or [Han x Faunus OC]

[Neptune x Samui] or [Neptune x Human OC]

[Atsui x Human OC] or [Atsui x Faunus OC]  
Samui's brother.

[Omoi x Human OC] or [Omoi x Faunus OC]

Please Vote Now!

* * *

:Vote Review:

01\. Haku  
Human OC – 0  
Velvet – 1 – Namely by Topaz3.

02\. Roshi  
Human OC – 0  
Faunus OC – 0

03\. Han  
Human OC – 0  
Faunus OC – 0

04\. Neptune  
Samui – 0  
Human OC – 0

05\. Atsui – Samui's Brother.  
Human OC – 0  
Faunus OC – 0

06\. Omoi  
Human OC – 0  
Faunus OC – 0

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 32 of this story, which now the Season 2 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Also in a long time in like forever, I manage edit chapter 30 at the last time which I had forgotten about adding Neptune, Yugito, and team SAKO, so I'm so happy about that.

Also to change things up a bit here's an original, non canon based chapter for you guys, enjoy =3.

Putting it out there ahead of time, it's truly about to get mature here, so Lemon warning. And the others isn't, which I will gave them something else for be sure to take. Considering having 'Rated T', so just in chase.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** In Chapter 30: It is a better why to had a robot battle, which in latest update in chapter 31 is now had team RWBY fought Roman in the Paladin. And lets find out about Tsuande had in mind.

Yang did not admit of how is a bit jealous about Ruby when he had completely closed to Naruto.

 **Topaz3 –** I was curious about Shiru's origin past.

 **Bankai777:** I will keep that in mind for Kushina made approval to gave Ruby blessing to take hand on Naruto.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

But before that? I will had time that made a inside video to watch about this…

5/18/2016/11:49am – For understatement? Which I had time to find the reference to find which it better for sure, things will be complicated. After all…it better be sure, but THAT should be completely easy.

5/20/2016/6:13am – I did manage to watch the new season 14 of Red Vs. Blue. Which the first starts about Rooster Teeth had the cancelled anime of Red vs. Blue when Church, Grif and Simmons were finding Sarge and Tex when filled with Covenant like Grunts, Jackels, and Brutes.

Guess Church failed many times around when comes of 'more' stupidity…guess you could blame those guys. Wondered what happen at the end of the Season 13 when better for the Blood Gulch crew were doing?

Now…on the subject about Weiss had 'problems' with her father for some reason? Of why she had decline his calls to her during Season 3 in "Round One" and "Brawl in the Family". Which after the end of season 3 of when her father had picked her up for sure…

I was wondered about the beginning…so…the best is to had to wait for the Season 4 will be came in.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(RWBY Opening: Time to Say Goodbye)**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Nightfall in Beacon==**

It was finally night fall, and like always, until things went well at the time in peace, which until they need some long~ Zs. After taking bath, changed their pjs or sleepwear to head to bed, along with after adjustment their weapons, and equipments to prepared for anything.

Now, everyone needs a little bit of sleep in order to get recovered their strengths and heal along the way, due of the fact of their studies and training to build-up any of their strengths. But the question is, what do our heroes dream about.

Well, were about to find out right now…

 **==At Team SSGN (Signal)'s Dorm Room==**

In a long time since a while now, Gaara could finally enjoy the feeling of sleep, and the experience of dreaming.

 **==In Gaara's Dream==**

Right now Gaara was dreaming about him living in a fictional world where he had a loving family, and was friends with Naruto since they were little, and was enjoying the evening in his room.

Until Gaara looked at a holographic photo of Weiss and Blake in a sexy cute pose together. Before was dragged in, and multiple copies of Weiss, and Blake dancing for Gaara much to his pleasure, but this sweet dream became a nightmare.

Out of nowhere everything became black, with rave red lighting, and Weiss, and Blake were now wearing sexy underwear, and proceeded to dance more erotically towards a thrown where a completely naked lady with cat ears was shown sitting down.

Somehow the floor was pulling Gaara in more, and more closely towards the freaky lady, and Blake, and Weiss still kept dancing, as Gaara was crushed to death by this mysterious girls colossal knockers.

 **==In the Reality==**

Gaara had quickly shot out of bed, gasping, and in cold sweat, wondering as to what the hell he dreamt about, before deciding to push sleeping tonight aside.

"Why am I dreaming something?"

 **==In Sasuke's Dream==**

It was the night where Sasuke's family was completely massacre by Itachi, but instead of that, we see a young Sasuke shocked to see that his family was arrested, and Itachi taking him in for adoption, and moving on.

Now…things went well for their happiest time around…

 **==Time skip==**

Sasuke was now a graduate student from Hidden Leaf, and was coming home to tell Itachi the good news, but instead found a note on the door that says 'congratulations, I left you gift up stairs in your room' it said.

As Sasuke made his way up towards his room, he was surprise to see that his favorite porn star was up in his bed room, and was wearing all leather.

Her name Diane K. Pie, she was a fox faunus, who had a natural red tail, but dyed her hair pink, "So you gonna stand there, or are you ready to complete the next step as to becoming a man" she said sexily. **(AN: I'm okay about this name of the OC for sure.)**

As Sasuke began to disrobe himself, Diane had tied Sasuke to his bed, and she began rubbing her crop on Sasuke, before coming to a complete stop on the young Uchiha's cock.

She decided to stimulate him, by giving Sasuke some head, it didn't take long before he was fully erect, and was ready for the best part of the dream, but before that Diane jump on top of him, and rubbed her now dripping pussy, on Sasuke's aching, and throbbing cock.

She leaned in, and whispered in his ear, "I hope you're ready for the real fun part" she said, before hopping off Sasuke, and open the closet door, to reveal Naruto.

"What the hell is he doing-mmmmpppfff!" Sasuke was about say, before Diane gagged him shut.

"He's going to warm you up for me, now show him your stuff, kid." Diane said as Naruto began to disrobe.

Upon dropping his pants, Naruto was now standing with a cock that was inhumanly hung like faunus horse's cock, and saw that he was dripping with pre-cum.

"Hope, you're ready for a good time, teammate." Naruto said as he was prodding his cock towards the front doors of Sasuke's ass, as he gave a muffled scream of terror, before Naruto penetrated Sasuke, and took his black cherry.

 **==In the Reality==**

Sasuke had woke up screaming, but not loud enough to wake up his remaining teammates, and looked down to see, that he was hard down stairs, and decided to go pour some cold water to calm himself down in the dorm's bathroom, and train for the evening.

Sasuke's shine shivered about that worst dream he was having.

"That was the worst dream that I ever had." He shuddered.

 **==In Shikamaru's Dream==**

Shikamaru's dream circles around him leisurely laying in the middle of a meadow, with his teammates, and sensei, and just lazily cloud watching. Not to mention, Temari was there besides him. So which he had a good time for staring at the clouds all day.

What, you guys something as freaky like Sasuke's, and Gaara's? Nope, he had having time with Temari, which whenever he had time together. Not to mentioned those two were on a date when that happens.

Shikamaru sighs, and muttered. "Troublesome…"

 **==In Naruto's Dream==**

Naruto is currently ruling back in Hidden Leaf, as the 5th Hokage, and is smiling very proud to the fact he's earned the respect he always wanted, and now has a family to call his own.

Since Naruto didn't know much what the Hokage did, he envisioned himself to step on top of the Hokage's tower, once every hour, and pass laws that suit him, but always thought he had a lot of free time.

"Can't believe I had finally become Hokage for all those years…Believe it."

Right now, Naruto had finally made it home where 3 tykes are outside playing in the yard, and waving hello, while saying 'hi daddy!' to Naruto, before the young blonde stepped inside.

Upon entering inside, Naruto had saw Ruby just emerging from the kitchen to give him a kiss, and say 'welcome home darling' before presenting him a huge bowel of ramen after a long hard day at work.

Yup, there's nothing that can disturb the young blonde, when he's having a dream as sweet as this going on.

 **==Team HRNS (Harness)'s Dorm Room==**

You'd picture that they'd be having just as weird, or just as nice dreams, like team SSGN right, well we're about to find out by checking Shino first.

 **==In Shino's dream==**

Right now, our beyond silent, and emo ninja is dreaming that he's back in Hidden Leaf, after spending many years in the World of Remnant, where he had traveled, and dominated the insects, weather Grimm, or non Grimm.

As he arrived, he had prestige the Aburame clan so high that he, and his clan had been honorable throughout all of the World of Shinobi history, that he even used the same insects to forever protect Konoha.

"I got all what the most fascinating specimen that ever been discovered."

 **==In Neji's dream==**

Right now Neji is dreaming about him, living in a world where his father didn't die, and because of that, the curse branch of the family is being mistreated so harshly by a different individual.

Through time, Neji, and the curse branch of the family rose, and rebel against the main branch that there was a massive clan civil war (unlike the Hchiha Clan). The dream itself ended as Neji stood over Hinata with fear and innocence in her eyes, before he took a mighty struck Hinata with a killer blow.

 **==In the Reality==**

Neji shot himself out of bed gasping for air, and began running his hands from his forehead which where his curse seal that still had, through his hair.

 _'Why when I go wrong for my life…this is not suppose be…'_ Neji thought, before he turned his gaze at Hinata, and began to calm down as she was sleeping with a content smile.

 _'She must be having a really nice dream_.' Neji thought. Speaking of Hinata? Wondered what was she is dreaming. **(AN: I don't wanted to deal this bullshit for sure. (:-())**

 **==In Hinata's dream==**

Right now, Hinata is dreaming about herself walking down an aisle, wearing a white gown, with a vale on, and flowers in hand.

As for her location, she's an a chapel at the moment, and is currently walking down the alter, with guest surrounded all around.

Her goal, and dream, was seriously at the end of the line, with the grand prize being Naruto, all dressed in a tux, and with his signature smile on his face.

As she finally approach, tears of joy were running down her face, and the priest is giving that whole mumbo jumbo speech crap, I am to lazy to write down, because it's boring, and this is a dream.

Finally the priest said the only words that matter in a wedding. "You may now kiss the bride."

And without a moment's hesitation, both Hinata, and Naruto kissed each other as everyone in the back ground, claps, and cheers.

 **==Years Later==**

Right Now Hinata is at home making a lovely lunch for Naruto, who was out hunting, and at the same time a little girl with blonde hair, that had it in a bun, and could be no older than 7 was tugging on Hinata's shirt.

"Honey, kids, I'm home!" Naruto's voice called out, as both Hinata, and their two kids came in running to greet him: One is blond boy is liked his father, which he had blue eyes and whisker marks, and the other is looked like her mother with her eyes.

"Hey Boruto, Himawari, Hinata." Naruto said as he lifted their two kids, and kissed her, and then leaned over to give Hinata, a kiss of his. **(1)**

 **==In the Reality==**

As Hinata began to give out a light blush, and smile, Neji couldn't help but smile himself, before gazing his sights at his other teammates, but gazed at Lee longer, and began to look back on the times he was a complete dick.

 **==In Lee's dream==**

It mainly involves workout, Might Gai, and everyone following their lead end of story, not to mention, there's Tenten had besides him, along. Which now things were well, then they ran towards the sunset. **(AN: GAAAAAH! IT BURNS!)**

Now, moving on to team RWBY

 **==Team RWBY (Ruby)'s Dorm Room==**

Now the four girls of Red, White, Black and Yellow were having a pleasant sleep, which Ruby had her pjs with a red-eyed eye mask, Weiss' usual white, Blake's hakama-like wear, and Yang's usual orange t-shirt and brown shorts.

Each of them had a good dreams for any of them for having…

Hmm, now who's dream we should probe first, decisions, decisions… Ah! I know!

 **==In Blake's Dream==**

Right now, our favorite kitty cat is dreaming of the White Fang crumbling for good, and that Weiss was kind enough to pay in compensation for the damage her family did, in clothing, and food.

Not to mention, when her former partner Adam had been defeated by herself and many members of White Fang that does realized what had done in the past, now turning repel against them.

Faunus and human kind had finally came across the world, and any acts of discrimination lead to incarceration. Hmm, I feel like she dreamt of something else, but what? Ah, I know.

Along with the pay off forgiveness from Weiss, the heiress was kind enough to admit defeat, and give up Gaara to Blake, speaking of the actual cat herself.

Right now, Blake is living in a small house, now retired as a professional huntress, as she is now the new leader to the newly renamed group of the 'White Fang', now called 'Tailed Beast', as an honor to Gaara and Naruto. Which the symbols is changed with a head of the fox with a leaf symbol behind it.

Gaara was currently playing with their 4 children, and used his sand to make them the ultimate sand castles, and forts play in: which any of them had Gaara's hair and eyes, if any of them had cat ears, and Blake's hair, eyes, and cat ears as well. Along with their facial too.

Yup, if I had to describe the dream Blake was having, I would say it was purr-fect.

 **==In Weiss' Dream==**

The young heiress had dreamt of a world where she, and Blake had rid the it of both of the crimes of the White Fang, and almost everyone who took part of it, and managed to over throw her father, and remade the Schnee name.

And since she over threw her dad, and put the majority effort, she was in her right to keep Gaara for herself.

They decided to retire as both huntsmen, and huntress, and instead run the newly name Schnee Dust Company, to the 'Schnee Dust' and 'Red Sand Company', along with raising a family the right way. And now the change is changed into a red-lining sand glass with a small symbol of the Schnee inside it.

Gaara is currently using his sand to lift one of their children in the air with his sand: any of them had white and red hair like their parents, along with blue or green, and even their facial as well.

While Weiss is currently sitting on the couch reading, and their other child is currently napping right next to her.

 **==In the Reality==**

The atmosphere they're both producing with their dream clouds is so strong, that if they were to collide, there'd be a battle between goddesses, so let's leave them be, and on to the female of team RWBY to look to the next is Yang, of what she is dreaming at.

 **==In Yang's Dream==**

Yang was having the time of her life right now, because she was blindfolded, gagged, and had a dildo up her pussy, as Naruto was DP'ing her in the ass, and began spanking her ass. **(AN: I will gave her something an extra one.)**

"So, you like it up the fucking ass, don't ya, ya fucking slut!" Naruto grunted as his cock was going through ecstatic pleasure, ass Yang begin squeezing tighter, and tighter with her tight ass.

 _'Oh god, I can feel his cock throbbing like crazy, his baby arm dick is about to cum! Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum, with his cum in my ass_.' Yang thought ass she kept on gasping in pleasure, before Naruto came to a complete stop for a second.

"I love you." He said, before he slapped Yang's ass.

"Now…back to business." was all he said, before continuing where he left off.

' _I'm glad we're married_.' Yang thought, before they both finally climaxed together, then Naruto collapse on top of her on a back, then before they will drift into slumber. Unknown to Yang for she is already sleep.

"I'm not finished…" Naruto whispered, with a smirked on his face. He knew Yang is a heavy sleeper, which he had some…other plans…

 **==Next Morning – Still on Yang's Dream==**

As Yang woke up with her eyes slowly opens, while she is still in her dream, seeing herself was covered herself in black tight rubber suit, which her hair is sticking out, while her chest and womenhood is every tight by the suit, which she was sitting on a chair, in backwards, with her arms were wrapped in duct tape.

And then she felt something on her mouth, which a familiar shape that she had recognized it.

Notice she can see Naruto was standing in front on her, thought the tight head mask, and gave her a face-fuck, with his hands on the side of her head. Considered she is like a human-version of a sex doll.

Yang could not believe of how Naruto can do such a thing he gives her, felt strange for seeing him go. As he keeps pacing her head on his hips, within minutes passed for he was about to erupts, which Yang felt it, Naruto was to release, and…

*Spurts!*

Yang's eyes widen thought the tight full face mask and gagging that Naruto unloaded on her mouth right through down on her throat, as her fingers on both hands were twitching while her forearms were binded. Until a white substances leaks out on her hand and the chair.

With the blond feminine's eyes rolled up over her head, which results of how she can't hold how huge amount of his load is very large. **(2)**

 **==In the Reality==**

Yang had waken up, and had subconsciously been rubbing at her box, between her legs, and found herself completely wet. That causes sighs complained about of how she had those dirty dreams of hers, which causes to wet herself out.

 _'Damn it, these fantasies are starting to become more serious.'_ The blond thought herself about that dream, as she made her way into the shower to clean herself from that happen.

Now, next is ruby is on top of Weiss in the top bunk that hang with ropes, and curtain-like on the ropes.

 **==In Ruby's Dream==**

Right now, our favorite Red head has came back from saving an isolated village far out in the kingdom, and wants nothing more than to be with the family she has.

Upon coming through the front door, Ruby was instantly tackled by the same 3 tykes in Naruto's dream, but instead of saying 'hi daddy', they yelled 'mommy's home'.

Any of them had the same features as their father; blond hair and blue eyes, the other is their mother; black with red tips and silver eyes, and lastly had silver eyes and blond hair.

Upon hearing the commotion, Naruto made his appearance, and herded their kids away, as the blonde began to carry his delicate rose, bridal style through the cyclone of hyperactive tykes (Oh the puns, are endless, and no one's bothered by it).

As the 2 happily escaped their kids, Naruto had brought Ruby to their room, and lock the doors behind them, where the real dream begins.

"So sweetie, would you like dinner, a bath, or perhaps…" Naruto begin, as he leaned in to kiss Ruby. "Cookies?" **(3)**

To which the blonde had pulled out of nowhere, causing Ruby to kiss Naruto again, and eat the plate he offered.

What? You guys thought Ruby would have naughty fantasies like Yang? Nope, don't expect that for a long time, for this was a major tease, but right now let's look at their last teammates dreams.

 **==Team KAIT (Cait)'s Dorm Room==**

Each of members were having a pleasant dreams, while the rest were having time. **(AN: I will skipped this part or if its is which I will create the dreams they're having.)**

With Kankuro didn't had time for now manage to create the best puppet, so he can able to surpasses Sasori and even Elder Chiyo in no time around. Not to mention, he had completely ran out of his ideas. Many of crumbled papers scattered around the table, and trash bin is completely full as well.

Which now, Kankuro had found the best hope he had been looking foo…but until something is happening in his dreams…

 **==In Kankuro's dream==**

As may know, which Kankuro all of his puppets were destroyed, which there is no hope when surrounded by Grimm, which he is armed with his level-lock pistol with 1 round left. Now he had no choice if possible he will never see his family again…

But until miracles that save him, as Kankuro had been covered by a flash of light, until that somehow relinquished them one by one, until they are all eliminated.

As he looked through the light in the distance, seeing a image with blue glowing lining of his miracle.

And then image erupts with a flash of light engulfs the scene, which fades in black…leaving one small spark of light…

 **==In the Reality==**

Kankuro snapped open his eyes, as he had sat himself in the bed and which the dreams that he had lead him that found his new ideas to build a new puppets. With a disbelieving look of how for spending months to come up with a new puppet in Remnant, which that brought it in like god of this world gave him miracle.

Which meaning that he had found the answer that Kankuro was looking for…

"That's it…" Kankuro muttered, happily for the most greatest idea with a serious look. "That's it!"

As which for all those months that takes some time to come up with new puppet, so its best to get back in bed and going back to sleep for the tomorrow's to met up with someone, during yesterday's announcement that regards the new models of the Atlesian Knights. **(4)**

 **==In Temari's team==**

Temari was having time when she and Shikamaru were having some conversation. They're on Beacon Academy.

She maybe older then the lazy typical shinobi. Not to mention, when Gaara had time with Weiss and Blake for sure. Never admitted for how her little brother had dating two girls for sure. And also Kankuro carrying bags that being buy in the mall with Coco.

So now, with Temari had standing besides Shikamaru, which never thought this would be a interested way to do, as she is sitting next to him in the classroom, which then with words come out on Shikmaru.

"You're troublesome girl, you know that." He said.

 **==In Choji's Dream==**

Choji, Nora, Naruto, and Ruby having pancake eating contest which any of them had a large amount of stomach, that results of how many pancakes to keep going.

As within minutes later, Choji is the winner for sure.

 **==In the Reality ==**

Choji was drooling, while sleep about pancakes. Lets' hope everything came true for sure.

 **==In Kiba's dream==**

Kiba was dreaming about having a pack of wolves along with Akamaru, which had grown is about the size, which allows to ride him. He was wearing fur-like clothing and lightweight armor.

"Alright, boys! Let's to it!" Kiba exclaimed. "Lets see how who is the wolf pack were here!"

All the wolves howled of how that Kiba lead the pack.

 **==Team JNPR (Juniper)'s room, Jaune's Dream==**

Right now Jaune was dreaming that he had managed to woe his way through Weiss' heart, but the thing was, the longer they date, the more she changed into something else, and his heart was breaking for, Pyrrha oddly enough.

All of a sudden, everything went dark, and there was light in an area across from him, and Jaune could see himself leaving, and more so he's leaving Pyrrha alone as she cries in misery.

Before the real Jaune could do anything else, he started to feel a stinging pain sensation.

In a flash, Jaune had found himself collapsed on the floor, where his lower half of his torso is gone, along with his right eye, and if that wasn't worse, Weiss was completely naked, and began eating the exposed intestines below Jaune.

She would have continued more, if it wasn't for Pyrrha coming in to scare her off. As Weiss finally left, Pyrrha lowered herself down to Jaune, and kissed him with tears coming down.

At that moment, Jaune was filled with fictional memories of him, and Pyrrha being on countless dates, and the sad part was, it was making him very happy.

The last thing to come into Jaune's sight was that Pyrrha had transformed into a lady with white hair as Weiss, and had a weird ring behind back. In short she kinda looked like an alien.

 **==In the Reality==**

Jaune had shot out of bed cold sweat, and gasping, and saw that he's still alive.

"Jaune…are you alright?" A sleepy Pyrrha yawned had asked.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." He answered.

"No more syrup on your pancakes, before bed, got it?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Alright, good night, Pyrrha." Jaune said, as he gone back to sleep.

"Night Jaune." The redhead replied.

Aren't that sweet everyone, the one girl who's there for Jaune, was aware, and came to make sure he was alright, so lets reward her by seeing her dreams. Guess you could say that for sure.

 **==In Pyrrha's Dream==**

Having able to continue the dream she had earlier, Pyrrha was dreaming that she was a normal citizen girl, and was fleeing for her life from a Death Stalker, and had suddenly tripped.

Just as the Death Stalker was ready to kill Pyrrha, out came in the Hero of her dream.

There he stood, tall, long blonde hair, muscular, and had facial hair, carrying a sword, and had seemed to be able to overpower the Grimm in pure strength.

As he lifter the stinger away from him, the Grimm proceeded to attack this hero with its pincers, only for the hero to use his hands, to grab it in time, and proceeded to grab the other one.

With his brute strength, he began twirling the Death Stalker, until releasing it in the air, and then looked back at Pyrrha.

"You may want to get close to me!" He said as he took out his hilt, which became a shield.

As the Death Stalker came crashing down, he lifted his shield, and Pyrrha began to squeeze on him tight, as the Death Stalker fell on top of them, the shield was strong enough to go through this monster, but at the process of destroying the shield, and tearing the hero's clothes off, which Pyrrha liked.

Once they were completely safe, the hero went to get his sword, and readied to fight once more, but Pyrrha had to know something.

"Before you go, could you please tell me your name?" Pyrrha asked as she stood by him, for the man who rescued.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." He said as the air began to pick up his hair, in an epic way that also showed off his exposed muscular chest.

Decided to take a chance, Pyrrha had jumped on him, and gave him a deep kiss.

"For luck." She said, as Jaune set her down, and gave her a smile. "You will be back, right?"

"Of course. Also how about dinner after this." Jaune offered her.

 **==In the Reality==**

Pyrrha was having such a happy dream that, it actually made Jaune happy, and decided to not worry her anymore by calling it a night himself.

 **==In Nora's Dream==**

Nora was indeed the queen of the castle, and the queen of the pancakes, along with her, the king of the cooks Ren. **(AN: Seriously? Really!)**

She had befriended the queen and king of cookies, which were Gaara and Ruby, and the king of ramen, Naruto.

And there loyal subjects would always like the food they had at their kingdom, and the ones they would trade to the other kingdoms around.

Yup, this is seriously what she dreams of. JK, it would be nice though, but she was actually having a reoccurring dream she had since last week…

* * *

 **Nora:** **Can we keep what you wrote please!**

 **Czar: Nora?! What-how…explain yourself.**

 **Nora: Come on Czar, it's a dream chapter, and anything could happen in a dream. Besides for all you know, this could be a dream itself, also, why don't you address yourself Czar at the end.**

 **Czar: I'll answer that at the end, but I hope you do know as the God's acquaintance, and writer, I'm breaking a promise I made a few months ago. Hell I consider this as writers' suicide, or desperation for viewers. Also, don't pull an M. Night Shyamalan on me, otherwise it would've been pointless to read.**

 **Nora: Can we still keep this version of my dream?**

 **Czar: For the sake of me, and everyone, I'll allow it**

 **Nora: Yay!**

 **Czar: (Sighs) Anyways, to Ren's head.**

* * *

 **==In Ren's Dream==**

Ren was in a white room for some odd reason, and could feel complete bliss for some odd reason.

Not long afterwards he got up, and was getting this weird feeling to walk out of the room for a second. Upon exiting, he was met face to face with someone who looks really familiar to him, but can't put his finger on it.

The man on the other hand was smiling at Ren, and made his way towards. Upon coming eye to eye, it became something apparent to Ren as to who this guy is.

"You'll be fine you know." He said with a teary smile.

It finally made sense to Ren as he gasped in surprise since this man sounded alike to him, and began to tear up a little before him, as this man came in to hug him.

"But how? You're gone, now?" Ren asked, disbelief.

"Gone? Yes. Forgotten? No. Besides you got a whole family standing behind you, now." He said to the new voice of Ren, before his voice were was the first man who had created it.

Behind Ren, he met his friends all around, and what appeared to be twins to the girls on team RWBY, and some guy who kinda looked like the man he just met, along with some weird characters, he know were family to him for some odd reason.

"I'll be leaving you to their care now. Brother, please take care of him." He said as he looked at the man in front of him, and Ren.

"I will. It was good to see you again…Monty." His brother said with a teary smile to the now revealed Monty.

As Ren walked forward, Monty began to walk the other way towards the same white room from earlier, and as he did Ren, and everyone began letting out tears of joy, because Monty is proud of what he left behind, as he lifted his fist in the air, causing everyone to fist bump towards him.

Until then…there is the sun with crows flying towards the sun, which appears to be formed into the Monty Oum's signature itself.

~~~~~~~~MMMMMMM~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~  
~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~  
~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~  
~MMM~~~~~~~~~~~MM~~~MM~M~M~M  
M~M~M~~~~~~~~~M~~M~~M~M~~~M~  
M~M~M~~~~~~~~~M~~M~~M~M~~~M~  
~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~  
~~M~~~~~~M~~M~~M~M~~M~~~~~~~  
~~~M~~~~~M~~M~M~M~MM~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~M~~~~MM~~M~MMM~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~MMMMMMM~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **==In the Reality==**

Ren had gotten up with dried tear marks on his face, and saw it was morning, before looking at his teammates, and began smiling.

 _'It's so good to have friends…No…a family.'_ Ren thought as he was grateful to be here.

 **==OVA==**

 **==In Tenten's Dream==**

Seeing Tenten working on her shop, forging another sword, as the blade been tambered in heat, while before pumping the furnace, as she place the hot tampered sword in the anvil, then begin to hammer it and started to sang.

"Let it be the only one…" She heard the sound of a man had sang then seeing her own view that hammering the sword. "Since I was born a man…"

As he hammering another one, and he continue to sang while hammering.

"What to do other then make a woman happy…" He hammering each that hard one and…

*BOOM!*

That hit causes to explodes from the last hit, creates a large smoke from erupts.

Now the smoke clears, seeing a male version of Tenten with a confuse look, then looked down at his work, which results that sword that tampered with is ruined in each pieces.

"Eh!" He freaks up, with a balloon with a '!' in it.

Which made him chuckled in embarrassed about how he had completely messed up.  
 **  
==In the Reality==**

"Waah!" Tenten jolt herself from her slumber, then sat on the bed, then blink her eyes several of time.

"Did I sound like man?" **(5)**

 **==In Ino's Dream==**

On the area which the sign says "Welcome to New Bettysgurg" with large bullet holes, until heard a footsteps of something or "someone" was running.

As someone de-cloak, that appeared to be Ino wore a bodysuit with light armor and blue glowing accents, wore a googles on her head, and lend to cover in the rubble.

"This is Yamanaka. We've neutralized the White Fang but there's a wave of Grimm advancing on our position. We need immediate evac."

At the largest battlecruiser in orbit, as a man glance at the pocket watch he was holding.

"Belay that order. We're movin' out." He stated.

"What? You're not just gonna leave her?"

"All ships, prepared to move away from Farsonis on my mark." He command.

With Ino was taking fire against the enemy approaching by firing her rifle at any of them, and avoided an incoming projectiles that almost hit her.

Until a creature bust through the rumble, as Ino raise her rifle and shots its jaws and head, then collapsed on the ground until the rifle is ran out of ammo.

"Uh… boys? How about that evac?"

As the man was onboard in the battlecruiser, and someone spoke up.

"Damn you Arcturus. Don't do this."

"It's done. Helmsmen signal the fleet and take us out of orbit. Now!"

"Commander? Sasuke? What the hell is going on up there?" Ino asking about why anyone didn't responded.

As Ino looked at the direction, seeing she was completely overwhelmed by put on her goggles, now she drop her rifle and took off her goggles and drop them. Into the ground, as she looked at the sky, seeing herself come to the end.

 **==In the Reality==  
**  
Ino was shook herself up which she was completely strange that dream she was having.

"Okay…this is weird." She said, as she get out on bed and approaching the bathroom. "I 'needed' to wash myself to cool down about this weird dream that I was having."

 **==In Sakura's head==**

Sakura was having the weirdest dream of her life. For starters, she was wearing this weird jump suit, and battle armor, and was carrying a shotgun at hand, and was in like a narrow hall way, covered with neon colors.

As she made her way down, she saw what appeared to be Naruto, naked, and having a lustful look on his face, so naturally she did the logical thing and shoot at him and with a boom, a cloud of orange smoke appeared as he combust. **(AN: I'm completely okay for having her with Naruto. :3)**

As she moved on, she saw more, and more Naruto clones coming at her, and began shooting at them left, and right, and they all exploded. Eventually one got sneaky enough to get the jump on Sakura, but she managed to kill him.

Without any warning, a trap door revealed itself, causing Sakura to fall face first through a glass floor, which was strong enough to crack her helmet open, but also surprised her with something in the process.

She saw Sasuke unarmed, and naked falling to his death, and dove in to save him, but she had forgotten about the glass floor she fell through.

As she reached out a hand to Sasuke, one of the larger shards of glass had chopped her arm off, and this caused Sasuke to sink faster than her.

Eventually Sakura stopped falling, and began to start floating, as a flying dome like space ship began appearing, and began to appear a flying stage having a rave, as laser lights, neon lights, and music was being blasted.

To her horror, she saw a whole army of naked Naruto's in front of a giant alien, and it was consuming Sasuke through its mask, prompting Sakura had failed to rescue Sasuke, and began crying a little.

Not having enough to cry though, all of the Naruto clones penis' began to erect 9 inches long, with an inhuman girth. As Naruto began jerking himself off, out came out bullets in the process.

Seeing the barrage of bullets, Sakura began fleeing away, but the concert began getting closer to her, and the bullet output got huger as well, that eventually it caught up to Sakura, and began tearing apart.

As Sakura gave out a loud cry of pain, as she was nothing more than bottomless, and armless, completely naked girl, who should be dead, but still alive.

As she stayed their afloat, a handful of Naruto's came to her, and this weird alien. As the Naruto's circled, and grabbed hold of Sakura while giving lustful grins, the alien removed it's mask, and revealed to be Sasuke.

Before Sakura can say anything, Sasuke loomed near her face, and grabbed a hold of her, before kissing her deeply, putting Sakura in deep bliss,

A moment later, Sakura was nothing more than a head, with some flesh peeled off, and pieces of her skull exposed, as she now lays on the floor.

 **==Real world==**

Sakura had open her eyes, and began asking herself as to what the fuck did she just dreamt about.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Ragnarok Animation Ending: Alive – Starts = 0:00 - 0:04)**

With the screen reveals to be a shadow figures of Naruto with his hands behind his head and Ruby holding her Crimson Rose in Scythe-mode resting over on her shoulder, walking to on the left direction, as the skies reveals orange-yellow of the sunset.

~Nakushita tsuyosa torimodosu~

Then there is another two male shadowy figures appeared to be Sasuke with his Chidori Cutter on his back and Gaara with his gourd on his back, ran towards them, then join together for a walk.

~Shudan sae mitsukerarezu ni~

Next is another two pair appears to be Weiss with her Myrtenaster rapier on her waist, and Blake with her Gambol Shroud on her back, that ran towards the group appeared, then walk besides Gaara's shadow figure.

~Youki na sora no shita de~

Until the skies change from sunset orange into almost nighttime blue, as they continue keep walking.

~Kagayaku midori no yurikago wa~

Before another male with a pineapple hairstyle, was Shikamaru had ran towards the group, then walking after running.

~Tomaru koto no nai MERII-GO-RANDO~

As the last one appeared to be Yang, ran towards the group, then standing behind the shadow figures of Naruto and Ruby.

~Kono yo no donna houseki yori~  
~Taisetsu na takaramono~

Then suddenly, before the color is changes is now daytime.

~Owari no nai tabi wa~  
~Natsu e tsudzuiteru~

Now, many people joined in, started with the shadow figure of Ozpin ran with a cane and cup of coffee, along with Glynda with a crop along with Peter and Oobleck, followed by Kakashi, Gai, and everyone else joined in for daytime walk.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **((Sneak Peak))**

 **ANL This next chapter will be coming soon which with the sneak peak for at least when comes of having for being a Narrator. Guess having this laptop is no trouble sore sure when I had 'smashed' the memory drive. Which I was careless for sure I had place an cellphone on top of it.**

 **So along with tonight, I'll be posting another one on Thursday before my trip, any ways here you guys go, enjoy.**

 **==Starts==**

 **(KH2 OST: Another Side Another Story (Extended) - Starts)**

"Well done, Ms. Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda praised Pyrrha's match against team CRDL (Cardinal)

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha nodded with appreciated.

With Glynda was now tapping her scroll. "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for two more sparring match." As she looks around at the observing students. "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?"

Which causes Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda, unknown to the black-haired faunus, Gaara had noticed her expression were just like his, when he haven't sleep for years. Blake is is looked sleep-deprived at the moment during the whole spar.

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes." Glynda said to the black-cat faunus, frowning of how if she skipped classes or something that keeps doing over those weeks. "Why don't you go into the arena, and I will select an opponent for you. The more of the classes you skipped, less of your grades will drop even more."

Blake seriously looked complete stressful due the fact of her tiredness and sudden hunger. Which of course that which its been weeks during the fight against Roman with the Atlesian Paladin.

Before Blake could give a reply, Mercury spoke up, by raised his hand. "I'll do it!"

"Mercury, is it? Well, let's find you an opponent." Glynda said, as she tapping her scroll for searching through the list of students.

"Actually, I wanna 'fight'…her." Mercury said, as he points to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was surprised by Mercury's choice. "Me?"

Unknown to the students, Jing had observed Pyrrha's capabilities, which can tell by seeing any extra movements, until seeing Mercury and Emerald were curiously observed her skills as well. By judging it, could be possibility about Pyrrha's polarity semblance, which until the information about regarding the 'Queen's' motive.

So, its time for put anything, to prepared to move for Jing will took a fight. As until Adal had simply nudged Athrun to giving the signal to stepped in, as to doing something, luckily Glynda spoke up.

"I'm afraid Ms. Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner." Glynda shook her head, for had stated the fact that Pyrrha had already fought, against CRDL.

Before Pyrrha could interjected, Arthrun finally spoke up, by raised his hand like Mercury does.

"Professor, I'll be his opponent, under that he brings along with his partner as well." Athrun recommended as he stood from his spot. Until Jing interjected.

"Professor Glynda, can I accompany Athrun? Please considered be on 2-on-2 battle for sure." Jing added, getting a nod from the cape-blond deputy-headmistress.

"Excellent, then lets settled, it'll be Athrun and Jing vs. Mercury and Emerald." Glynda announced. Seeing how there was nothing they could do, but the duo accepted it, and made their way down to the arena.

Truth be said, there was only a handful of students they were interested in, and Athrun was definitely not one of them, since he looked like a common punk on the street. And Jing is looked like a distant swordsman, until seeing a red hilt katana with golden decorations.

Until Jing had took his sword out on the sheathed, which he held in on one hand, as Athrun pump his fist and crack his neck for sure, then place his hands on his pockets.

"…then you may begin the match." Glynda announced as she stepped away, and waited for the students to brawl.

Mercury didn't do anything, but stood his ground before making his stance, but Emerald did had her weapons out, and had them pointed at Athrun or Jing, who was just standing still with his back besides Jing on facing Mercury towards them.

Until seeing Jing raised his hand until Mercury and Emerald were looked cautious on the black-haired kid then took out something on his coat's inside pocket, which reveals to be familiar orange book, which made Naruto and Blake on the observation seats, and then Mercury and Emerald had recognized that book from the 'boss-lady' had read.

"Ah, you've got to be joking!" Naruto exclaimed.

 **==Next Scene of Sneak Peak==**

It wasn't easy, with Gaara using his weapon; the fact using shield as a bashing weapon for sure, and Sasuke has no longer for having the enhance-superhuman-ability to use his semblance, but he manage to beat Gaara.

Gaara on the other hand damned himself, for not training his body properly, and relied nothing more than his sand, which caused him to reconsider to train more, for all he knows, he may end up fighting someone who can cancel out his sand ability, even that chance is very slim, considering the only person he knew who could pull that off was his dad.

"It's pretty clear that I won, now beat it, and also tell the team to fuck off until this dance is over." Sasuke said as he wiped whatever little blood was on his lip.

Defeated, Gaara picked himself up, and made his way out on the training room, and made his way to see Reina, cause unlike his teammates, and the fact that he's still not use to be injured, he's not stupid to ignore said injuries.

But fate had other plans for him, mainly how Weiss decided to confront Gaara, and Blake's after talk with Yang, lead both girls to meet him in the middle of the school.

"Hey Gaara, I was-Oh my god! What happened?" Weiss asked, causing both her and Blake to get a look at Gaara.

"For the first time since my fight with Naruto, I got my ass kicked." Gaara said as he leaned forward.

"Here, we'll take you to see Reina." Blake suggested, as both girls gave Gaara a shoulder to slung over. On their way to see Reina, both girls looked at each other, before eyeing at Gaara.

"So Gaara, do you plan to ask anyone out?" Weiss asked.

"I've have not yet to decide." Gaara said as he was playing dumb.

"Then maybe you, and me can go to the dance."

Unbeknownst to the group, Jaune was coming around the corner, and had finally arrived after his pep talk with his team, only to come in, and hear what just happen now.

Sad, and depressed, Jaune decided to forgetting asking Weiss out to the dance, and turn heel, dropping the flower he had at hand, and wish he could die.

"Well… I…uh…" Gaara stammered who was turning red.

"Damn it, Weiss, I wanted to ask him out!" Blake yelled, and the tension for the young red head began to rise.

"Gaara who do plan to ask out?" Both girls yelled at him in unison to him by asking.

"Can we go see Reina first." Gaara squeaked, which was kinda cute.

"No!" The black and white duo yelled at him. Yup, Gaara was definitely screwed right now.

 _'Shikamaru was right…woman are troublesome.'_ The redhead boy thought in comment.

 **==Next Scene of Sneak Peak==**

"Hey, you want to turn around, so we can start the fight?" Emerald ask as to what Athrun was doing, then turn to Jing besides him, while reading. "How long you're going to read 'that'?"

In the mean time, Athrun ran his hands through his hair, before removing his sunglasses.

"fuil, do chuid fola (Blood, your blood)." He said.

Jing glanced at Emerald, which Naruto had notice it for guessing it will be like déjà vu like Kakashi and Gai.

"Hmm? Ang ibig sabihin mo ng isang bagay (Did you say something)?" Jing asked, which made Naruto on the observation seats which he had guessed it, try not to laugh of how that looks like sensei and Gai, until Lee had suspected about that scene. Which Ruby and her team had wondered what was Naruto so funny, and then there is Lee, who somehow looked pretty upset of something had a sense of déjà vu.

Confusing the hell out of them as to the unknown language he said along with Jing, it surprise them more, when Athrun spun around quickly, and tossed something directly at Mercury.

Through complete luck, Mercury had caught the sunglasses by its frame, and Athrun had made his way right in front of them in a blink of an eye, and gave Mercury a right hook to the jaw, as he took back his sunglasses in the process.

Seeing that Jing was right next to the green mint haired girl while reading it, which Emerald reacts and aimed her weapons at Jing, and began firing away, but Jing had simply duck, and round trip her, before landing on top of Emerald with a full on elbow drop.

The elbow drop wasn't strong enough to knock Emerald out, but she was positive that he might have bruised her, and possibly gave her internal bleeding. While Jing was still reading turn to her.

"Ikaw ay mas mahusay gawin itong mabilis na pag-atake sa akin (You better make it quick to attack me)." Jing comment, which made Emerald snarled about how why he had spoke another unknown language.

Seeing that Emerald was in trouble, Mercury picked up his game, and was about to kick Jing full of lead, but until Athrun interjected by grab his leg on time, and wrapped his free leg around Mercury's before giving him the Johnny Cage treatment (If you don't know who Johnny Cage is, he's a Mortal Kombat character known for one thing, and one thing alone).

As Athrun had uppercut Mercury in the nads with his free hand, every guy in the arena grabbed a hold of their family jewels, after seeing that actual punch below the belt hit.

"Hey, look at the Brightside, dude, at least I saved you money to go get a vasectomy." He said before letting go of Mercury, who began to finally tend to his possibly pre-aborted children.

Not letting Athrun off the hook, while Jing is still reading, Emerald set her weapon to its melee mode in twin sickles, and began to spin attack Athrun, and finally hit him.

Not, all she saw was the sunglasses he had on the whole time, now in pieces, and was curious as to where he went.

"Aw man, that sucks!" Athrun said from behind Emerald. "I can't believe those things slid off my face when I teleported."

The word 'teleportation' had got Mercury, and Emerald understand that this was an unfair fight to begin with, and the fact Athrun had the rare ability to teleport, which is a semblance not easy to come by anymore.

Until they heard a book slam shut, and turn to see Jing had finished reading it, until he spoke. "Athrun, you should not say that out-loud to anyone nearby."

Which made Athrun flinched for he had forgotten that, until he sheepish for being careless without notice it. "Ehehehe…sorry."

Jing sighs, then place his book on the inside pocket, then he move his hand on the side, then a flash of red light, which materialized a glowing red sword came out on his hand and then quickly toss it at Emerald before she could react too, as she step-sided then seeing him tossing another glowing sword at her, which too late to dodged, which it hits her shoulder, which she felt she can't move her shoulder.

As until she heard an explosion, then turn to see the same red glowing sword that somehow explode when made a sudden impact, until she felt a stab on her stomach, as she looked down to see a yellow glowing sword that struck on her stomach, which she felt that she can't be move at the moment, but only her head and eyes able to do so. Which until Athrun spoke up.

"Jing, did you had to use your 'summoning swords' to create an explosive one which almost blown the whole arena!" Athrun exclaimed.

Which Jing wave it off and said. "Don't worry, I only use less percent of its firepower. Which of course that I only using the non-lethal attack for sure. If possible for the shape about an Claymore-size, while it was short-sword version 'and' a long-sword version."

Emerald had shocked of what she heard from Athrun's mouth, which that was Jing's semblance is also rare to materialized throwing swords with one is explode and other she was immobilized it. Even the size of how much amount of swords how big or small if they are, the stronger to takes, and even more firepower to kill an army or anyone with that semblance.

"We…we would like to forfeit this fight." Emerald said in fear and desperation, until Jing snapped his fingers, which causes the glowing yellow sword to scattered into tiny bits, which she was able to move, then she dropped her weapons, and raised her hands in defeat.

"Very well, the victor of the round is Athrun and Jing, even though their fighting tactics are questionable along with cooperation." Glynda said as to Athrun's attack on Mercury, while Jing had read his book in front of anyone.

"The rules never said that I couldn't do that." Art said in his defense with a straight smile, before looking at the duo he fought. "Hey, no hard feelings, it was a good fight."

"Yeah." Emerald mumbled as she carried Mercury away.

"Just gave him an ice-pack for sure!" Jing suggested to them, as seeing Mercury thumps up on Jing for having point for sure.

Turning back to his teammates, they began giving a nod of approval, and Athrun smiled back at them, before turning his attention back to the heroes, and began giving them a friendly wave, as half of them waved back with one hand, while some held their hands on their crotch.

Jing's team shook their heads of how amusing when Athrun was hit hard for sure. Which made the most of the girls smiled satisfied for how most male were completely stupid if their greedy desire will cause to loss the mans' pride.

Jing glanced at Emerald taking Mercury to the infirmary for his crotch for sure.

 **(KH2 OST: Another Side Another Story (Extended) - Ended)**

 **(Sneak Peak – Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 32 in the Dreamscape Arc…along with Sneak Peak…

And we're done, also I should've made this clear at the beginning, but this was dedicated to Monty Oum, as its been months when the 1 (late) year anniversary of his death. Stated his anniversary is Feb. 1st, for sure.

So I figured I did that thing with Ren's dream, since he was voiced by Monty, and the many fan comics made between him, and Monty after his death. Truth be said, I think Monty would be proud of all of us, since we still watch RWBY, and his other work, and then there's guys like me who still writes fan-fics of his work, anyways, things are gonna speed up a little, so that means more chapters.

~~~M~~~

Now that the vote itself is still on, can you PLEASE vote after this! Each chapter will be voted for my decision for at least.

[Haku x Human OC] or [Haku x Velvet]

[Roshi x Human OC] or [Roshi x Faunus OC]

[Han x Human OC] or [Han x Faunus OC]

[Neptune x Samui] or [Neptune x Human OC]

[Atsui x Human OC] or [Atsui x Faunus OC]  
Samui's brother.

[Omoi x Human OC] or [Omoi x Faunus OC]

~~~M~~~

Also props to anyone who gets the reference to the dreams that Gaara, Jaune, and Sakura had, and also that joke commendation I had with Nora, notice how I use the word joke, the fact of Tobi-Yaza is referred "Comedy", I mean no offense to anyone who else writes fan-fics, and use themselves to make a public appearance, or involve in their stories, cause it was all in good fun.

I can't make Tenten a genderbend being a blacksmith, and while Ino is like my favorite characters in the game called "StarCraft". After all, its my favorite game at the time.

~~~M~~~

Now for a little bit of news regarding the technical issues about the webside. Which the fact I had time to download some videos of RWBY episode, that thanks to Clipconverter that I had using. Of course…I only had 4 episodes on each season, while season 3 is had to wait…so I wont be bother to write a sneak peak? Because…well…you could say…this will might be a bit st

~~~M~~~

Oh **,** before I forget, you may know because being called myself as Humble Narrator like Tobi-Yaza. Which being the God's acquaintance, I know just like from in Naruto Canon and Fan-Fic for which like 'Tobi is a good boy', *shish!* guess you could say that. Guess even one guy which reveals to be Obito after all.

Well, not me for Christ sake, cause you guys heard of these jokes before, either watching the series, reading fan comics, fan-fics, or even that one guy, or friend that had an obsession saying that quote when given the chance to use it. Also like I said before, I like to do what no one has yet to do.

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I know which using the referred from the chapter 700? But in what Menma said in each of them in his obvious statement: He stated Boruto's design didn't went well, then Sarada that looked like Karin, and even Himawari was being weird which made her cry, lol. XP

 **(2).** Based on E*oge: The joy of *ex and game development. :3

 **(3).** Never thought about this is similar to someone involves a wedded couple? One is young man with brown hair, and the other is blue haired older women was the wife.

 **(4).** Think about Dexter had problems with the bullies that played dodge ball, which forced by the couch which tear an excuse note, which he had found a miracle to beat them by invented the Dexo-transformer. It was from Ep2 in Season 1? I still remember that favorite cartoon at the time.

 **(5).** I got it from Ragnarok: Animated.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team Standby ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Name Standby ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing By**

[? ? ? ?]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Standing by

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter in 31 has 172+

* * *

During its been the last chapter back previous, which the last results were:

= Favorites =

Previous: 159+  
Current: 164+

= Followers =

Previous 170+  
Current: 172+

* * *

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Extracurricular

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 5/16/2016/5:40am

 **Finished** : 5/20/2016/12:37am

 **Published:** 5/21/2015/12:00am


	33. B: Extracurricular

**Chapter 33:** Extracurricular

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Its been weeks aftermath of the battle against Torchwick by piloting the most advance weaponry technology on Atlas. Everything was completely off the hook since Vale is now having the most wanted criminal and White Fang were still out there…

Which unaware for a 'certain group' who been made allies with both of those factions. Which now they're proceeding 'Phase 2' of their operation.

Now…which for everything until the dance is coming up. And until a certain cat faunus who was stressed out from that turn in events.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Kakashi x Winter], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito],

* * *

[Haku x Human OC] or [Haku x Velvet]

[Roshi x Human OC] or [Roshi x Faunus OC]

[Han x Human OC] or [Han x Faunus OC]

[Neptune x Samui] or [Neptune x Human OC]

[Atsui x Human OC] or [Atsui x Faunus OC]  
Samui's brother.

[Omoi x Human OC] or [Omoi x Faunus OC]

Please Vote Now! And each chapter to review considered to vote more. Or go to my profile to poll vote it.

* * *

:Vote Review:

01\. Haku  
Human OC – 0  
Velvet – 1 – Namely by Topaz3.

02\. Roshi  
Human OC – 0  
Faunus OC – 0

03\. Han  
Human OC – 0  
Faunus OC – 0

04\. Neptune  
Samui – 0  
Human OC – 0

05\. Atsui – Samui's Brother.  
Human OC – 0  
Faunus OC – 0

06\. Omoi  
Human OC – 0  
Faunus OC – 0

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 33 of this story, which now the Season 2 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Yo, back in action you guys had all time to read my revised story? Which now since then I had watched some Naruto: Shippuden? Which of course, that I was really wanted to know about Kaguya's origins which in Manga version that I did not know about Kaguya's lover was 'Tenji' and gave birth two sons. Of course, which I had discontinue to watch that anime which my reason because of the ending in manga version. – 5/23/2016/5:22pm

Now…this is how Kaguya had ate the forbidden fruit of Shinju, which being part of the tree itself. Not to mention, she is an alien after all. But…never thought Hagoromo and Hamura were hybrids, children of Kaguya. Until I was aware of Black-Zetsu's plans were from the start when he had manipulate Madara, followed by Obito.

A branched of any individual: Black-Zetsu manipulate Indra, then Madara. Madara manipulate Obito, and Obito manipulate Nagato for all turning events.

And sorry for taking too long? I had a reason to lines that I had come up the fight scene for sure which during the sneak peak, so I will adjustment it which so that I can get it done for sure. – 5/26/5:44pm.

Not to mention…I was aware of Yang's story about when Blake's stressful expression which now that I had decide to add the part about when Yang had searched for her mother Raven. Which is why I had to add the concersation between Yang and Blake, and Jaune and his team about the Dance.

Guess you could say that which was aware of this anime when everyone had watched it.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yes, it was...Yang wanted his heart into her.

 **bankai777:** It 'was' a interesting dreams if you asked me.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

But before that? I will had time that made a inside video to watch about this…

5/20/2016/11:55pm – I had time for the vacation until I will continue to work for sure at least. So…I decide to updated this by Saturday. So its fine for I had time to come up with some ideas.

5/24/2016/7:59am – Yesterday, it was the old module that having low browser? Which they had replaced a new one because of the older model. Now got the full access of the internet browser now. Which of course that I had can work my stories to get that information.

5/25/2016/7:17pm – During I had read so many Naruto x RWBY Crossover stories or anything that X-over with RWBY. Which there are fan-made Grimm were based on movies and anime like Unagi from Avatar which state the fact it's a Grimm version for sure.

5/28/2016/10:26pm – As for may know, which having Japanese words like 'jutsu' or '-sensei', which stated the fact using the TMNT 2012 reference which when Hamato Yoshi aka Splinter using few Japanese words like 'hajime!', 'kunoichi' to April for she had become, and 'moshimoshi' in cheese phone scene.

Which when Shonen Jump were adapted Japanese words for sure when comes of having a better ways of jutsus. So, at the time…guess you could say its quite impressed for having a Nickelodeon studios when before CN: Cartoon Network. Guess having the TMNT 2003 for sure. XD

Not to mentioned, Disney Channel? Because its started for some 2000s or 1990s movies at the time for sure. Of course…hoping the fact I having seen many new Disney movies like 'Meet the Robinsons' and 'Wall-E'.

6/2/2016/6:17am – Now…when the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' Organization may be in based on Metal Gear Series. Which that uses the similar based from One of CrimsonKyuubiSage's story? The 'Shakunetsu No Koi', the revamped story of 'A Fox Among Us'. Which its about Naruto was a uncle of Yang and Ruby. But also the biological father of Yang as well, but secretly too, instead Taiyang as her father.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden Opening 3: Blue Bird)**

~Habataitara modoranai to itte~  
~Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora~

~Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu~  
~Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta~

~Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo~  
~Ima kotoba ni kawatteku~

~Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete~  
~Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu~

~Habataitara modoranai to itte~  
~Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora~

~Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite ~  
~Furikiru hodo~

~Aoi aoi ano sora~  
~Aoi aoi ano sora~  
~Aoi aoi ano sora~

(Music Instruments until the End)

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **(RWBY OST Vol.2: Score – Extracurricular (0:00-2:10) – Starts)**

It was another day in combat class, and like always, our heroes tend to outshine everyone in class, but today was even more special than usual…

Now, many students were sitting on the observation area, surely had barriers to protects projectile attacks. Now as for any of them will be going first to take the match…

It seems Pyrrha is gearing up in a locker room. Seeing her sat on one of the benches, fixing her golden gauntlets and brown gloves. Soon after, she slid on her golden plated leggings and then placed the golden band on her head and began to walk out of the locker room. **(1)**

As soon as she reached her destination, Pyrrha flicked her wrist once as her 'Miló & Akoúo̱' went to their respective hands, beginning the four-on-one fight. But today, Pyrrha wanted to show off against everyone, as a means to show she means business, and to put Cardin, and his goons back in their place again, and what better way to do it, than fighting them in a 'spar'.

Metal clanged and sounded against each other before her attackers were pushed back with a strong and fierce attack from the red haired girl. When the opportunity presented itself, she placed her shield on her back and made her weapon take on its spear form, attacking Cardin with brutal slashes and stabs, forcing him on his knees with a grunt.

As before the match began, eventually, she launches her spear at Dove and then knocks Sky to the ground. Cardin unleashes a short column of fire from the red Dust crystal in his mace before he and Sky attempt to double-team Pyrrha. Pyrrha throws her shield, which hits Cardin in the face and bounces back to hit Sky as well. She then flips backward through the air to land on Sky, incapacitating him.

 **==On the Observations Seating==**

Although it wasn't new for her friends, it sure was for everyone else around, because it was a sight to see as Pyrrha had been dodging, and attacking people left, and right.

"Holy shit, I heard she was good, but I didn't know she's a bit of a badass." Zeke commented, seeing Pyrrha go.

"I'm most impressed for being eared the title of the 'Invincible Girl'." as she was putting on her best poker face, as to getting to get close to teams, RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT and mainly team SSGN. Which she and Mercury wanted to know what is the 'little secret' of how can she win, and how can she can do as a skillful huntress.

After seeing the security footage as to what both Itachi and Roman had been keeping secret, and keep their eyes on, it would make sense as to learn more about them, and once again, use Naruto's power to their advantage.

While this was going on, it seemed that Athrun, and his team would come, and see these fights as well, but something kept Adalwolfa, or simply 'Adal' as her new friends suggested, which their team later adapted to, had a weird feeling coming from Emerald and Mercury.

And same goes with Jing, which he had 'sensed' any of them about those two when he had lay eyes on them, not to mentioned Naruto had forgotten for sensing their negative emotions, just as Grimm has.

Jing's team were pleasant to watch the match, which everyone was happy to see them again, as for the last member of the name of Jing's team is DYZR (Daystar). Jing is the leader of this team, which because of 'D.' considered because of something that important for sure. **(2)**

Not to mentioned, Shiru's team were named SABR (Saber or Sabre), which she maybe shy being team leader for sure for never get use to on the crowd, which her teammates had encourage her a bit, until any of teams of RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT. Along with SABR was KALM (Calm)

Now, the last member of DYZR is Johnny Raidern; he wore unlike Cardin for he had a suit of armor, but he had a Full-plate suit set of armor with gold cross on the chest-plate, pauldrons, gauntlets and leggings with a loincloth-like with a cross on the bottom that reaches on his knees. His facial features is darker-red and brown eyes.

And the sword that strapped on his right hip, is aqua-colored. Its grip is a darker color then the rest of the blade and its completely straight. It leads up to a cross-guard that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the guard is a large aquamarine gem.

The blade itself is a deep aqua color, the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when the one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at. So…he named it Apocalypse. **(W1)**

Well, since team DYZR had always had a interesting with swords only; Jing's sword is a katana, Zeke's weapon(s) is three; 2 is a identical chokutos, and other is a katana as well, Yasha's is ninjato, and Johnny's is a knight longsword.

Now with team DYZR were observed Pyrrha against CRDL were most impressive display of battle.

People would tell their friends, or teammates they might be paranoid, but not her team, if anything, whenever she gets these weird feelings, the team would stay vigilant, and would do whatever they can to help her, and prove her point.

It also made it quite impossible to throw her a surprise birthday party trough out their years as teammates, but back to the main subject, Art had decided to pull out a pair of sunglasses, and stare at the duo, and waited for the perfect opportunity.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

Dove and Russel rush her together, but she is able to drive them back as Cardin leaps in to smash at her with his mace. Pyrrha opens fire with rifle-form Miló, but Russel covers Cardin, deflecting every shot with his daggers. He and Dove charge at Pyrrha, with Russel leaping into the air and performing a triple somersault; however, the attack is easily deflected.

Russel and Dove proceed to strike at Pyrrha together, demonstrating precision through their ability to avoid hitting one another during the attack. Cardin attempts to capitalize on the distraction, but is unable to keep up with Pyrrha. Russel ducks in under Cardin for a surprise attack, but also proves himself unable to wear her down. Dove moves in after Russel is knocked to the ground.

After a couple of deflected swipes, he fires on her with his sword, but she is able to bull right through using her shield. Although he is able to avoid her attack, Dove finds himself knocked out of the fight by an errant swing from Cardin, who moves in for one final assault.

Pyrrha knocks Cardin into the air and then leaps to slam him into the ground. By used her spear to bar against Cardin's neck, then rapidly spun down, launching him into the floor as the red haired girl made a graceful landing and lashed her sword outwards while going into a stance, ready if she needed to be, after her shield fall down until she caught it.

 **(RWBY OST Vol.2: Score – Extracurricular (0:00-2:10) – Ended)**

Glynda approaches from behind Cardin who clutches his ribs, then stated. "And that's the match."

Cardin groaning and said. "Lucky shot…ugh…"

Then Cardin collapses in pain of how any of his team got beaten in a spar.

"Well done, Ms. Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda praised Pyrrha's match against team CRDL (Cardinal), which it was truly impressive for her displayed.

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha nodded with appreciated.

With Glynda was now tapping her scroll. "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for two more sparring matches."

As the caped-blond looks around at the observing students, see if who will be the next student will took a spar.

"Any volunteers?" She asked any students, until her gazed on a certain black haired faunus. "Ms. Belladonna?"

Which causes Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda, unknown to the black-haired faunus, Gaara had noticed her expression were just like his when he haven't sleep for years. Blake is looked sleep-deprived at the moment during the whole spar.

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes." Glynda said to the black-cat faunus, frowning of how if she skipped classes or something that keeps doing over those weeks. "Why don't you go into the arena, and I will select an opponent for you. The more of the classes you skipped, less of your grades will drop even more."

Blake seriously looked complete stressful due the fact of her tiredness and sudden hunger. Which of course that which its been weeks during the fight against Roman with the Atlesian Paladin.

Before Blake could give a reply, Mercury spoke up, by raised his hand. "I'll do it!"

"Mercury, is it? Well, let's find you an opponent." Glynda said, as she tapping her scroll for searching through the list of students.

"Actually, I wanna 'fight'…her." Mercury said, as he points to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was surprised by Mercury's choice. "Me?"

Unknown to the students, Jing had observed Pyrrha's capabilities, which can tell by seeing any extra movements, until seeing Mercury and Emerald were curiously observed her skills as well. By judging it, could be possibility about Pyrrha's polarity semblance, which until the information about regarding the 'Queen's' motive.

So, its time for put anything, to prepared to move for Jing will took a fight. As until Adal had simply nudged Athrun to giving the signal to stepped in, as to doing something, luckily Glynda spoke up.

"I'm afraid Ms. Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner." Glynda shook her head, for had stated the fact that Pyrrha had already fought, against CRDL.

Before Pyrrha could interjected to insisted, Arthrun finally spoke up, by raised his hand like Mercury does.

"Professor, I'll be his opponent, under that he brings along with his partner as well." Athrun recommended as he stood from his spot. Until Jing had interjected to joined in.

"Professor Glynda, can I accompany Athrun? Please considered be on 2-on-2 battle for sure." Jing added, getting a nod from the cape-blond deputy-headmistress.

"Excellent, then lets settled, it'll be Athrun and Jing vs. Mercury and Emerald." Glynda announced. Seeing how there was nothing they could do, but the duo accepted it, and made their way down to the arena.

Truth be said, there was only a handful of students they were interested in, and Athrun was definitely not one of them, since he looked like a common punk on the street. And Jing is looked like a distant swordsman, until seeing a red hilt katana with golden decorations.

 **==At the Arena==**

Until Jing had took his sword out on the sheathed, which he held in on one hand, as Athrun pump his fist and crack his neck for sure, then place his hands on his pockets.

"…then you may begin the match." Glynda announced as she stepped away, and waited for the students to brawl.

Mercury didn't do anything, but stood his ground before making his stance, but Emerald did had her weapons out, and had them pointed at Athrun or Jing, who was just standing still with his back besides Jing on facing Mercury towards them.

Until seeing Jing raised his hand until Mercury and Emerald were looked cautious on the black-haired kid then took out something on his coat's inside pocket, which reveals to be familiar orange book, which made Naruto and Blake on the observation seats, and then Mercury and Emerald had recognized that book from the 'boss-lady' had read.

"Ah, you've got to be joking!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey, you want to turn around, so we can start the fight?" Emerald ask as to what Athrun was doing, then turn to Jing besides him, while reading. "How long you're going to read 'that'?"

In the mean time, Athrun ran his hands through his hair, before removing his sunglasses.

"fuil, do chuid fola (Blood, your blood)." He said.

Jing glanced at Emerald, which Naruto had notice it for guessing it will be like déjà vu like Kakashi and Gai.

"Hmm? Ang ibig sabihin mo ng isang bagay (Did you say something)?" Jing asked, which made Naruto on the observation seats which he had guessed it, try not to laugh of how that looks like sensei and Gai, until Lee had suspected about that scene. Which Ruby and her team had wondered what was Naruto so funny, and then there is Lee, who somehow looked pretty upset of something had a sense of déjà vu.

Confusing the hell out of them as to the unknown language he said along with Jing, it surprise them more, when Athrun spun around quickly, and tossed something directly at Mercury.

Through complete luck, Mercury had caught the sunglasses by its frame, and Athrun had made his way right in front of them in a blink of an eye, and gave Mercury a right hook to the jaw, as he took back his sunglasses in the process.

Seeing that Jing was right next to the green mint haired girl while reading it, which Emerald reacts and aimed her weapons at Jing, and began firing away, but Jing had simply duck, and round trip her, before landing on top of Emerald with a full on elbow drop.

The elbow drop wasn't strong enough to knock Emerald out, but she was positive that he might have bruised her, and possibly gave her internal bleeding. While Jing was still reading turn to her.

"Ikaw ay mas mahusay gawin itong mabilis na pag-atake sa akin (You better make it quick to attack me)." Jing comment, which made Emerald snarled about how why he had spoke another unknown language.

Seeing that Emerald was in trouble, Mercury picked up his game, and was about to kick Jing full of lead, but until Athrun interjected by grab his leg on time, and wrapped his free leg around Mercury's before giving him the Johnny Cage treatment (If you don't know who Johnny Cage is, he's a Mortal Kombat character known for one thing, and one thing alone).

As Athrun had uppercut Mercury in the nads with his free hand, every guy in the arena grabbed a hold of their 'family jewels', after seeing that actual punch below the belt hit.

"Hey, look at the Brightside, dude, at least I saved you money to go get a vasectomy." He said before letting go of Mercury, who began to finally tend to his possibly pre-aborted children. Its quite 'awkward' for Mercury felt his grandkids were busted a bit.

Not letting Athrun off the hook, while Jing is still reading, Emerald set her weapon to its melee mode in twin sickles, and began to spin attack Athrun, and finally hit him.

Not, all she saw was the sunglasses he had on the whole time, now in pieces, and was curious as to where he went.

"Aw man, that sucks!" Athrun said from behind Emerald. "I can't believe those things slid off my face when I teleported."

The word 'teleportation' had got Mercury, and Emerald understand that this was an unfair fight to begin with, and the fact Athrun had the rare ability to teleport, which is a semblance not easy to come by anymore.

Until they heard a book slam shut, and turn to see Jing had finished reading it, until he spoke. "Athrun, you should not say that out-loud to anyone nearby."

Which made Athrun flinched for he had forgotten that, until he sheepish for being careless without notice it. "Ehehehe…sorry."

Jing sighs, then place his book on the inside pocket, then he move his hand on the side, then a flash of red light, which materialized a glowing red sword came out on his hand and then quickly toss it at Emerald before she could react too, as she step-sided then seeing him tossing another glowing sword at her, which too late to dodged, which it hits her shoulder, which she felt she can't move her shoulder.

As until she heard an explosion, then turn to see the same red glowing sword that somehow explode when made a sudden impact, until she felt a stab on her stomach, as she looked down to see a yellow glowing sword that struck on her stomach, which she felt that she can't be move at the moment, but only her head and eyes able to do so. Which until Athrun spoke up.

"Jing, did you had to use your 'summoning swords' to create an explosive one which almost blown the whole arena!" Athrun exclaimed.

Which Jing wave it off and said. "Don't worry, I only use less percent of its firepower. Which of course that I only using the non-lethal attack for sure. If possible for the shape about an Claymore-size, while it was short-sword version 'and' a long-sword version."

Emerald had shocked of what she heard from Athrun's mouth, which that was Jing's semblance is also rare to materialized throwing swords with one is explode and other she was immobilized it. Even the size of how much amount of swords how big or small if they are, the stronger to takes, and even more firepower to kill an army or anyone with that semblance.

"We…we would like to forfeit this fight." Emerald said in fear and desperation, until Jing snapped his fingers, which causes the glowing yellow sword to scattered into tiny bits, which she was able to move, then she dropped her weapons, and raised her hands in defeat.

"Very well, the victor of the round is Athrun and Jing, even though their fighting tactics are questionable along with cooperation." Glynda said as to Athrun's attack on Mercury, while Jing had read his book in front of anyone.

"The rules never said that I couldn't do that." Art said in his defense with a straight smile, before looking at the duo he fought. "Hey, no hard feelings, it was a good fight."

"Yeah." Emerald mumbled as she carried Mercury away.

"Just gave him an ice-pack for sure!" Jing suggested to them, as seeing Mercury thumps up on Jing for having point for sure.

Turning back to his teammates, they began giving a nod of approval, and Athrun smiled back at them, before turning his attention back to the heroes, and began giving them a friendly wave, as half of them waved back with one hand, while some held their hands on their crotch.

Jing's team shook their heads of how amusing when Athrun was hit hard for sure. Which made the most of the girls smiled satisfied for how most male were completely stupid if their greedy desire will cause to loss the mans' pride.

Jing glanced at Emerald taking Mercury to the infirmary for his crotch for sure.

With the black-haired Filipino-distant narrowed his eyes at them with a most suspicious on them, which with a smirked on his face for they did not know about the 'rest' of his abilities.

As until Glynda spoke up again. "Alright, now there is one sparing match left, so any volunteers?"

Until Yang's hand raised, and called out. "I would like to take the opportunity to be part of the final sparring match, today."

"Would you like me to select your opponent, Ms. Xiao Long?" Glynda offered.

Yang shook her head and replied. "No, I wanted to spar with…'her'."

As the blond brawler pointed at the side to see Shiruba with her head, which seeing Glynda glanced at her, then adjusting her glasses.

"And you've must be…Shiruba Kage, was it?" Glynda asked, which made Shiru flinched before that startles her, and getting a nod from her.

"Yes, ma'am." Shiruba replied, she a bit shy, unlike Hinata, which Naruto had sense it that means she had a serious fight going on. "And…can I had two-in-one fight?"

Which made Yang tensed about Shiru's requested, it just unlike Naruto had 3-way battle against Ruby and Cardin during months back. So she wondered who will be fought her with. If Shiru will pick her sister Ruby, or her partner Blake, or maybe…Naruto?

Glynda furrowed and questioning. "And what you wanted to had 2-in-1 sparring match, if who will be the third person to go on match with?"

"I choose the third person to spar with…is Naruto Uzumaki." Shiru replied.

Which made Naruto flinched and Yang shocked in surprised then they looked each other, then turn to Shiru.

"Me? Pair with Yang?" Naruto asked, pointed himself, disbelieving about Shiru's choice.

"Yes, I would 'love' to had to spar with you and Ms. Yang." Shiru smiled at Naruto and Yang, as her eyes rolled turn the direct to Jing, which he (while walking towards the seat) and Athrun were head back to the observation seats. As Jing nodded at her, which he was interesting about how Naruto is strong, and lets hope things will be interesting about this match.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed before snapping his fingers, he had something in mind during some time training. "I haven't test out my new moves for weeks."

"New move?" Ruby asked before she heard her boyfriend's statement, which everyone looked at the blond fox.

"What sort of new move, whiskers?" Yang asked, curiously interesting about her favorite foxy cutie. "The last thing you had Rasengan and other skills you had."

"I'll show it to you later." Naruto replied, then turn to the older blond and gesture to 'come on'. "So come on, Yang!"

"Well, no need to say twice." Yang shrugged, as she and Naruto went to the locker room to get their equipment. As unknown to Naruto's statement, which being the most surprising unpredictable knucklehead ninja.

 _'_ _I've use it to test out the jutsu that I had learned in the past few months that I had created and improved it.'_ Naruto thought himself about during he trained in the training room, which unknown to himself. Which he had Kurama's chakra which gaves a ability to sensing negative emotions, and even when he had…2 elements…

 **==Time Skipped==**

 **(SAO 2 OST: Quickly and Without Fall (Extended) – Starts)**

Once Naruto and Yang got armed with their arsenals, while Shiru got her set prepared, noticed she had two pair of hunting natas strapped on her back.

As Naruto had flexed/adjustment his glove of the armband, since he can't risk reveal himself about using the 'Flying Thunder God jutsu' that looks similar to Athrun's teleportation semblance, and Kuramasaiga's potential; which he will keep it in dagger form to make sure he will use it into its full ability later.

And Yang got her Ember Celica active in a fighting stance, before loaded her shotgun-gauntlets. Which the shells were orange in close range, and red is long range. So, she decide to used the orange-gold shells which it better sure its quite useful.

With the female blond brawler had noticed that Naruto had drawn that 'blade' on a second time, since before the same dagger that killed Kimimaro. "You drawn 'that' blade, now?"

"You bet, ya'know." Naruto replied, with a foxy-grinned.

While Shiru's eyes were looked serious, as she took out a dual hunting natas on her back, as one of the hunting natas on her right arm, shifted it into reverse gripped.

Naruto and SSG team, along with HRNS and KAIT on the observation something strange about that familiar stance of hers. Which can't tell of what kind of stance that any of them know.

"Alright…you may begin!" Glynda announced to start the match.

As Naruto, the first person to make a move, then took out several of shurikens and tosses it at her, which Yang made second by waiting for the opening to charged straight at her. As Shiru deflects the volley of shuriken with a reversed gripped knife, until Naruto notice the way she can block them.

As the blond knucklehead fox thinks something about her skills the way she was able to deflect them. _'Those move deflects my projectile attacks…but she can fight like a…'_

Seeing Yang got Shiru into a open, then by launched herself by using her shotgun blast then she cocked her fist back, until Naruto charged straight followed her behind and gave her support, then took out a kunai to formed a dual-wield with it.

As Shiru place the handle her knife on between her teeth then took out a star-shaped 5-pointed shurikens, which Naruto had caught in his eyes at the design, then toss it at Yang, until the blond female brawler sees it coming, until crossed her arms together the blocked the sudden projectile attacks, as she saw her with a roundhouse kick that knocks her over towards Naruto.

Until Naruto ducked under then with a smirked on his face then sheathed his dagger, and formed his most trusted jutsu.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Naruto creates two clones besides him in existence, then charges straight at her, which one of them.

 **==On the Observations Seating==**

The new combatants were completely shocked in surprised, includes DYZR about the match between Naruto, Yang, and Shiru.

"Are you kidding me! How did Naruto creates clones just like my semblance and Blake's!?" Sun exclaimed for seeing Naruto creates solid clones.

Unlike Blake's "Shadow" Semblance which allow to create a shadow-clone to be used to either distract, shield or hide herself from the enemy for brief amount of time. And Sun's semblance emits two spectral clones of himself. One is armed with his staff, and while the other unarmed. The spectral clones appear to explode on contact with an opponent.

"It was one of Naruto's trademark move." Ruby explained, before stepped in, looked at the monkey daunus.

"One of Naruto's trademark move?" Sun asked, repeated.

"Yup, Naruto can create a solid clones of himself made from his 'energy source', which that clone is unlikely then Blake's, no offence." Ruby explained, getting a nod from Blake for a sudden jab, then continues, until the secretly cat faunus spoke up to joined up Ruby's part of the explanation.

Which before Blake flinched up which she looked stressful from her sleepiness, which before she heard Ruby's explanation about Naruto's moves. Before she knew Naruto's clones ability were similar then her semblance. She needed to keep herself together.

"Meaning is that Naruto's Shadow Clones were doppelgangers." Blake finished obviously, about Naruto's Clone abilities were like her shadow semblance, because told by team SSGN about his lack of chakra control because of his reserves were massive which he can't perform a illusion clones of his, this is the reason he had failed 3 times because of his condition.

"So, they're doppelgangers?" Sun asked again, statement, getting a nod from Ruby for confirmed about her boyfriend's capabilities. Until Blake needed to keep her eyes opened to stay wide awake.

As Ruby replied to Sun, then spoke up. "Yup, since Naruto's clones were solid like a normal person, and had his opponent under advantage…not to mention its useful for carrying things and doing chores, distract anyone and etc."

"Whoa!" Sun awed about Naruto's ability, then he envies Naruto's semblance-like ability, then think something on his mind. _'Man, I wish I could learn to do that to distract the sailors while I was a best stowaway. And even that do chores and studies.'_

"Cool." Neptune comment.

"I know." Samui said agreed, about Naruto's ninja arts. "But…I knew Shadow Clones were B-rank supplementary jutsu. Which its best if one hit forced on any of them, they dispersed on their own or be dispelled by the user of the move."

"No kidding." Sun said l0oked surprising, which along with his team and Neptunre, since the name of his team is SSSN (Sun).

Jing keeps observed the young Uzumaki's training progress with his arms crossed, being told by the 'counterpart' of his, which he knew his skills were almost Low-Chunin level. Its been months since they need to get stronger, and then he needs more training to learned to control Kurama's chakra, since he had became a Hanyou (or Half-Demon).

 _'_ _Seems he got his shadow clones under control of his when he had used be sure to keep it stable, which it was were truly impressed… seems No. XV (15) will knew his progress…well…better tell him about this. '_ He thought.

Athrun and his team were amazed about Naruto's progress. Never thought the blond knucklehead fox boy had create duplicates of himself to fight on a battle.

"Whoa, look at him go. He creates clones? Is that his semblance?" Abel stated.

"Don't know, Abal? Guess better talk to the little red-riding hood about his boyfriend's ability." Athrun replied, shrugged. "He never told me about this."

"Same here." A familiar feminine spoke up.

"Me too." Another familiar feminine added to spoke up.

"Let's hope so, Betty, Nathasha." Athrun replied to the girls named Breck or Betty and Nathasha.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

As Shiru reacts as seeing the clones of Naruto armed with Kuramasaiga (in dagger form) and until Yang had recovered then charged her to joined up with Naruto from behind, until one of the clones slashes at her, in reverse-gripped, then which she blocks its attack.

And then Yang came in from air, seeing she was slam her fiery fist on at Shiru, then while she blocked Naruto's attack, which they saw it coming, then forced to broke out and back-flipped over in the distance, until the blond female brawler made contact on her fist, which creates a shockwave on the arena floor.

Once, Shiru is on the distance from the shockwave, until one of Naruto's clones made a jumped at her, until he jumped in the air on the side.

" **Razor Air Kick!** " Naruto-clone called out, then drops down with a powerful kick. Until Shiru dodges it, which seeing the kick made an impact that creates erupts of orange chakra. As until the next seeing the original Naruto along with his clone before .

" **Transform!** " His other clone called which engulfed in smoke which reveals to be a giant shuriken.

 **==At the Observation View==**

"Whoa, that's new." Ruby comment, seeing Naruto's clone made a command to transforms any forms.

"Must admit, you never seen him can do, never hada thought Naruto come up with something with a combination of shadow clones and transformation jutsu." Sasuke stated, he recalled about during the encountered with Zabuza, which he uses a shadow clone combination with a transformation.

"That was the most impressive at all." Weiss comment, which during the last time she met in the CCT tower. Which turns out to be that Shiru's semblance, lets hope if she is a one truly worthy opponent until the Vytal Festival tournament coming up.

 **==Back to the fight==**

As Naruto grab the shuriken, then tossing it at Shiru while in mid-air, which the brunette had time to use it, which until a dark shadowy substance, move itself before she spread her arms wide, then which made Naruto and Yang (who recovered from the hit) along with everyone on the observation seating shocked ins surprised, minus SABR and DYZR had witnessing about Shiru's semblance.

On her back, it was a shadow version of a butterfly wings, then she flapped them up, which avoided the giant projectile attack.

 **==On the Observations Seating==**

"She is a shadow user." Shikamaru stated surprising, seeing someone is also a shadow user like her capable to manipulate shadows.

"Yes…which her semblance is rare to it…and the fact my twin sister was pretty impressive." A voice of a newcomer spoke up.

Which team SSG and RWBY and the co. which shocks them for seeing another Shiru, a male version perhaps, with short hair. He wears a black trench-coat, black pants and brown shoes. He carries a katana with a black cloth handle.

His expression was looked cool which rivals Neptune.

"Your twin sister?" Weiss asked, didn't expecting to a twin brother of Shiru was around.

"Names, Karou." An identified named Karou introduced. "Don't worry, I already know your names from team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS and KAIT."

"I see…pleasure for make acquaintance." Weiss replied, along with her team RWB(Y) and JNPR with a wave or nod.

"Nice to meet you, Karou." Ruby replied, with a smile and wave at him.

"Hn." Sasuke added.

"Me too." Kiba conclude, which by judging the scent that had identical then hers.

"Anyway…since my sister had same as Nara Clan does when comes manipulate shadows." Karou explained, which made Shikamaru tensed for he had suspicious about his clan. So as the typical lazy Nara spoke up.

"How did you know about my clan?" Shikamaru asked frowned, which made Karou flinched about his mouth he had spoke up.

"Well…I would say…ehehe…it's a…a long story." Karou replied, with a nervous expression, which made Shikamaru and Sasuke, along with Neji, Blake, Gaara, Weiss, and Ren's furrowed for completely suspicious about Karou and his twin sister.

So the best for any of them of SSGN, JNPR, and HRNS were dropped the subject and turn back their attention at the match.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

Once Shiru landed on the arena floor, as Yang went besides Naruto with her gauntlets packing.

"She's good with something like Shikamaru does." Yang comment.

"I know, which the way she fights, like a…a kunoichi." Naruto stated about Shiru's skills.

"Are you sure." Yang asked, eyes rolled to her fellow blond.

"Maybe." Naruto replied, as he calculate her skills, which he maybe had his father's smarts, when he had his mother's personality.

As Shiru sees it when her situation, so as the matter the fact is prepared to had 'him' entered the battle. Until she bit her thumb, which made both blonds tensed for seeing her doing that. Any of them had a similar thoughts. Along with Glynda for seeing her doing that for bite her thumb.

 _'_ _Why she bit her thumb?'_ Yang wondered in her mind, before realized of she remember something like she seen it before. _'Wait! That looks like…'_

Naruto had recognized what Shiru is doing, then creating several hand-seals. _'Those hand-seals!? That's the…'_

Once Shiru her sequence, then slammed her palm and exclaimed. " **Summoning Jutsu: Kagetsune!** "

With a black smoke erupts on the ground in front of Shiru, which Naruto had realized what this girl was from. Until he heard Kagetsune, meaning 'Shadow Fox'. Along with Yang that seeing that look like in the memorial story.

 **==On the Observation Seating==**

"That looks just like Minato! Then that means…" Ruby stood up, which she had seeing that looked like Minato's summoning jutsu.

"It looks like it…she's a…" Shikamaru stated realization, as he turn to Karou, which expression were meaning is the 'cats out the bag'. Along with Sasuke which he had thought until he had activate his Sharingan and Neji had forgot to activate his Byakugan to observed it.

"She is a kunoichi from our world." Neji exclaimed stepping in for Shikamaru's statement, which until Sasuke turn his attention to Karou, along with the ninja group had stared at him.

"You're came from our world, don't you?" Sasuke asked Karou, by judging the nervously expression of under suspicious. Which they're not the only people came from the Ninja World.

Which made Team RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT were surprised of how twins were from the Ninja world.

"Well, ehehehe…guess the jigs is up." Karou said nervously about the covered is blown which unaware for they're from their old world as well.

"So…guess we're not to only people who transported to 'World of Remnant', before us." Gaara stated. "…but there is a demon beast or a tailed-beast."

"Well…" Karou was wanted to say something with some confession, then the best is to sighed in defeat and spoke up. "Me and my sister will tell you all after the match."

Which made Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji nodded at the twin male's point for wanted answers.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

Once the smoke clears, which made Naruto and Yang flinches of what they saw on the smoke.

It appears to be a silver fox, except its twice as larga as a regular fox and also can ride on his/her back. Its eyes were 4-in-1 diamond symbol in pupil. Which made Naruto had recognized that looked unlike Shukaku's eyes.

 **"** **You summon me, Shiru?"** A fox spoke that sounded feminine, which made the students shocked for seeing a fox can talk which unlike any animals. Along with Glynda was surprised for fox can talk, which aware of Naruto's memorial story.

 _'_ _That's just like Naruto's father, Minato when he had summoned a giant toad in the memorial story.'_ The cape-blond had thought that move is just like Minato's.

"Yeah, we had sort wanted to spar with those two blonds, Kagetsune." Shiru replied, pointed at Naruto and Yang. Which the fox turn to them, until she sniffed something that came from the blond with whisker marks.

 **"** **Shiruba, this one had a scent of a foxes like me."** She stated, which made Shiru and the two blonds shocked in surprised about Naruto's late-tailed beast with any reactions of which this fox can smell his scent:

Shiru was shocked about didn't expecting someone which turns out Naruto came from the Ninja world, never thought that about she thought Naruto, the youngest student beacon that somehow knew her about her skills as a kunoichi the way she moves.

And Yang and Naruto (which he had recognized the 'summoning jutsu' that she had pulled) knew Shiruba was impressed that she was.

With Yang had notice when she recalled when Naruto's dad, Minato used the same animal summoning as she does. Which it was toad for sure, which summoned a giant one too. Which she remember when that time which that toad can talk, until when Kakashi had dogs.

With Naruto had noticing those moves when she had deflect the shurikens, and summon a fox. Turns out that he sensed a demonic energy within her, that which he was shocked for someone is did learned the 'Way of Ninja' like himself and team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT does…which he had the toad summoning contract when during the chunin exams.

If what that fox said is true, then that means…

"You're like a Jinchuuriki, its unlikely then myself and Gaara! And that means that you're also from our 'home'." Naruto exclaimed at the Shiru, which made she and fox shocked for what Naruto had. Which how did he knew that statues.

"How did you know?" Shiru asked about that status and knew about her and Naruto were from on the same home-world.

"Guess you're the 'first' people transported here to had a new start, before myself and Gaara were." Naruto had eased his stance. "And as matter the fact, I would had not thought someone like you had been 'move-in' to this 'place'."

Which Naruto had better not to say 'transported' and 'world of remnant' because if anyone suspected about they're from another world in alternate dimension.

Shiruba was completely disbelieve about what Naruto had said is true, then meaning is…

While Glynda cannot stepped in while the spar is still on to stopped the match, before the new information that came in, so which meant by which she will cannot interfere of this matter. As the deputy-headmistress was about to called out, until Naruto interjected.

"Guess we better continue our spar, until our explanation after this." Naruto declared, as he closed his eyes, and then snaps open to see the demonic slit eyes, along with his ears and tails; which expecting to anyone seeing his tails were now unto 4 tails, which made them seen it, as his body is engulfed with the orange chakra, as he resume his stance. **(3)**

"And this time…we will be sure for things will be getting starting, believe it!" Naruto deterement.

 _'_ _She's right, he does had a scent of a fox…just like 'he' told me about him.'_ Shiru had thought about Naruto from Kitsune.

Which Yang smirked, along with Shiru and Kagetsune was tensed about what he said, about which they had neglected about the match is still on.

"Well…guess its time to put up the test…with a 'Yang'!" Yang declared with half-joke pun and half-serious, as until she decide to do something to do, as she slammed her fist together then her eyes turned into red, which creates engulfed a large flaming aura surrounds the her by using the Burning Mode Mk 1.

"You're right…" Shiru replied with a smiled, then she sheathed the hunting natas, as she closed her eyes as well, then slowly opens them up, which reveals to seeing her eyes were the same as Kagetsune, then her ears above her head that become a little pointed, then her nails now become the same way as her ears, and then her two hair strands go up like fox ears.

"Let's go!" Naruto, Yang and Shiru exclaimed unison, as they charged toward each other in 2-to-2.

As Naruto made a roundhouse kicked, which Shiru blocks it, until Yang came in to assisted him, until the silver fox stopped her to attempted. Which the fox had tackled her on the side, until which Yang will had to fight against Shiru's fox companion.

With Naruto and Shiru is on their fight, as they exchanged blows and kicks, which they're strong and fast which its quite most impressive, then until Naruto had jumped back after Shiru gave a swipe with her nails, by back-flipped, which looks familiar to Sasuke, which he had used his Chidori during the Chunin exams.

Once, Naruto was on his knee on the distance on Shiru, with his head lower, as he spoke up to her. "It was impressive, ya'know. But its all for nothing."

Then he snaps his head up, seeing his eyes were now glowing as Yang's, then slam his palm, until a red circle pulse out his hand, which his hand is turned glowing red, then a wave surrounds him, which made Glynda and the students flinched of how was Naruto was doing.

Shiru was wondered what was he's doing, until she saw Naruto stood up surrounds by flames and whirlwind, his hand were engulfed in flames, then sway to the air, then formed a hand-seal, which made Shiru's eyes widen for what he is performing. **(4)**

With Yang (while in burning mode) and Kagetsune, while fighting between women and beast, until any of them stopped and felt a pulse that came from Naruto's fight with Shiruba. Seeing him surround by flames and wind.

"Whoa, that's 'hot'." Yang comment, until she had notice that its one is new to anyone. "So this must be his new technique that he had learned."

Shiru was aware of Naruto's shadow clones capability, until she defend herself for upcoming attacks. Which told by the counterpart of Naruto, Kitsune was aware of his skills. Which she cant tell about his moves, which until Naruto's counterpart had not told her anything about his other counterpart or alternate self. Turns out, this is a new move from the counterpart of Naruto.

As Naruto move his hands on the right side, then formed a burning orb, which the orb is charged up, which causes Shiru to reacted, then charges straight at him. Until the blond got his time.

" **Nine-tailed Fox Inferno Jutsu!** " Naruto exclaimed, then thrust his hand in front that cause engulfs himself then launches a flaming fox with nine tails roaring at straight at Shiru's direction.

 **==On the Observation Seating==**

"So 'this' is the 'new jutsu' that Naruto was talking about…" Shikamaru said, seeing Naruto's new move in his arsenal.

"Hn, that was a most impressive for he had now a fire-style ninjutsu." Sasuke comment, admitted. "Never thought if was a fox gave him fire."

"Amazing." Hinata and Pyrrha awed.

"Whoa." Ruby, Jaune and Nora awed as well.

"Now that's smoking hot!" Atsui exclaimed.

"Holy…shit." Sun and Zeke awestruck.

"Yup, he had 'so' many surprises." Gaara said, about being the most surprising unpredictable knucklehead ninja.

Jing had seen it which he would thought that looks similar then that game (Ninja Gaiden).

 **==Back to the fight==**

With the burning fox were launched straight at Shiru, until the shadow fox kunoichi reacts, as she slammed both of her palms on the ground that creates a shadowy substance in the field, then raises up in the shadows that creates a wall of shadow.

Once the flaming fox made contact, which hits the wall, that erupts the flames, as until Shiru seeing looked up to seeing something came out in the flames. Which seeing several shadow clones of Naruto came out with perform a somersault.

" **Clone Spinning Axe Kick!** " As two of them spinning down at Shiru to axe kicked towards her, until she dodged until it hits the ground which it missed the attack, and then the last one that almost hit her head, then side-stepped the way.

Then seeing the clones of Naruto took out his Mandarin Maelstrom and Kuramasaiga. Then starts assaulting her, as she took out a several kunais with red Dust crystals in the center of the blades.

 **==On the Observation Seating==**

The shinobi team SSG, HRNS, and KAIT were interests in that kunai she having.

"A Dust-filled kunais…interesting." Neji comment.

"I agreed…never thought someone adapted your weapons that combine with Dust." Weiss stated.

"Hmmm…better asked her for those." Ruby added, which it better for she will worked on the same tools as Shiru's. Since it will be worth of challenge to create some.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

As the clones of Naruto charged at her, as Shiru tossed it, which results erupts that creates a fireball, that hits one of the clonse that cause to poof of smoke. Then toss another one, then another.

Once, Shiru annihilate the clones, which seeing realized that she didn't see where is the original. As the fact for she was distracted when Shiru didn't not realized until…

"Shiru! Looked aboved you!" A sound of her twin brother called out, which Shiru looked up to see the real Naruto had appeared in the air, that came from the flames that where she uses the shadow wall that protects from Naruto's jutsu.

Until something is missing around the match which until her eyes widen for something came out in the flames were Naruto's attack had hit the wall of shadows.

Which the flames erupts on both sides that surrounds her, which she had realized the thought of something about the match. Once the flames is cleared, which her eyes widen had got herself something surrounds her.

Seeing herself surrounded by Naruto's clones, until waiting for strike, to made a first move. Until Shiru's eyes rolled on the left and right, which it be situation about this fight, until she heard a click that came from behind, turn her head back to see one of Naruto's clone tossing a kunai at her, until with reaction, as she deflects the projectile knife, until she felt a force came from behind.

Glynda had witnessed seeing Naruto had somehow had distracted Shiru when he uses the flames as covered for long enough for Shiru got her opened to strike, it was cleaver move.

One of Naruto's clones reacts that hard punches Shiru's back, which she was distracted, then another once came in below, until she heard one of the clones shouts out.

" **U-** " Naruto-clone kicks her chin that sends her up in the midair backwards.

Until the next one were two more jumped in, then kicked her back, that sends her more distance.

" **-Zu-** "

Then another three more and punches her back which Shiru agony from the impact.

" **-Ma-** "

Until she felt another impact which it was another Naruto-clone had headbutted her back, which her aura had made her more impact.

" **-Ki!** " The clone called out, as if a cue for the original.

 **==At the Observation Seats==**

"Seems Naruto used the same 'move' on me, during the Chunin Exams." Kiba comment, recalled the match.

"Yup, basically he had watched my match with a finisher when I had copy Lee's kick." Sasuke added.

"It was un-youthful for copy my attacks." Lee frowned.

"Its no hard down for using the Lotus attack." Sasuke replied. "Besides, I still having used the 'Lion's Barrage' attack for a while of course. So sorry about that, which I don't had choice to come up with a new attacks."

 **==Back to the Arena==**

Shiru can't take another hits until each of his clones were disperse in a poof of smoke, until she notice something at the moment that she looked up to see expecting for Naruto's finisher.

On her eyes, eyeing Naruto before she will used her shadow butterfly wings to dodged it, and until…

*BAM!*

Shiru felt an impact on her back, as she turn her head over her shoulder, seeing Yang had punched her in a back. Until she notice what happen to Kagetsune, until she looked at her seeing the silver fox was been occupied by Naruto's clones.

"Not this time!" Yang pushed her harder in the air with a burst of shotgun blast on her back that increases the speed, until its hopeless to used her wings.

Shiru looked up at Naruto, due of the speed that she can't move her arms which cause her sight blurred from the impact. She blurry saw Naruto coming down from above, using the gravity and force of jumping off another clone to aid in the power of his next attack.

" **Naruto Barrage!** " Naruto shouted out as he axe-kicked her stomach, and that sends her downward to the arena floor, and then slams Shiru onto the ground, that she was in got all deeper, becoming more shaped-like her body. Until seeing her aura level is now red, meaning its her defeat, and thanks to her 'Inner Demon' like Naruto's that protects her that halves her damage.

Until Naruto somersaulted landed on the arena floor, seeing his eyes were reverted and the fox traits vanished, until Yang gave comment. "Well…that was a 'thing'."

With a cue, Glynda stepped in and spoke up. "Students, that was an excellent. Very well done."

As the cape-blond adjusted her glasses, then used her semblance to fixed the arena before Shiru's shadow wall had faded. As she turn to Shiru and spoke up with an interesting 'semblance'.

"That was most interesting Semblance, unlikely like Mr. Nara here for sure." She said, praised about her abilities. "Not to mention, when you summon your…'fox'. During the spar, guess I won't delay the rules, so excellent match."

"Thanks, Ms. Glynda." Shiru replied appreciated with a smile, as Glydna turn to Naruto for he had an good display of his skills.

"Such a impressive of display to distract your opponents, well done. Not to mention impressed with your new set of skills under your arsenal. So before control your strength, and surely you looked improved." She said to Naruto.

Which made Naruto rubbing the back of his head and replied. "Thanks, Glynda…this is such a wild as well." Until Yang came in gave him a one-arm hug, and noogie his head.

"That was impressive move you pulled there, foxy." Yang grinned, sarcastic.

"Yang, stop~" Naruto groaned of how painful it is.

"As for you, Ms Xiao Long." Glynda finally spoke to Yang, before the blond let go of Naruto. "Never thought if Naruto had recommended a plan while you two on the locker room for come up some plan in motion."

"Yup!" Yang pumped her fist, replied. "You could say that, Professor Glynda."

"And well done as well." Glynda praised to Yang, getting a nod from her with a smile. And until an alarm sounds out, signifying that class was over, which jolts Blake to snapped out of whatever she was doing like everyone else filled out of the room.

"That would all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

 **(SAO 2 OST: Quickly and Without Fall (Extended) – Ended)**

Which made Naruto shocked about what Glynda had said about having 'first mission' until Monday, meaning just like the ninja mission from his former home world. Along with Yang of how the cape-professor had said.

 _'_ _I can't wait to going on missions like the last time.'_ Naruto thought with a excited expression.

Seeing anyone leaves, before Blake stood up, and pick up her book, then left the class. Gaara was frowned about why is Blake is looked tired at the moment.

With Naruto went to Shiru and offered a hand to her, which made her smile of how polite and gentle for someone who respected each others' skills.

"Sorry about that, I went overboard. That was a good match there, believe it." Naruto confessed, as he lift her up on her feet.

"That's okay, it was awesome match there." Shiru replied, as until Yang went over, along with Kagetsune.

"That was awesome moves you had pulled there." Yang said, as she turn to the fox. "And you too as well…man you been hit me hard."

"Without cutting a strain of her hair." Naruto added, which made Shiru giggle about how that was the most prideful for a female had always loved.

"You could say that again, foxy." Yang replied, as seeing Naruto gaze for seeing his friends and Ruby had left along with the students were watched were all gone, then turn his head with a nod for seeing its close is cleared.

 **"** **I must admitted for being a Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails…but this is impreesive."** Kagetsune stated, which they wanted privacy.

"Actually, its 'former' now. Then, 'hanyou'." Naruto correction, which made Shiru and Kagetsune shocked about what they heard.

"Half-demon?" Shiru asked, getting a nod from the blond fox hanyou.

 **"** **That explains the scent of a foxes, but also 'his' chakra."** The silver fox stated about Naruto's signature.

"You knew Kurama?" Naruto asked, which what Kagetsune had mentioned his late-biju within him.

 **"** **Yup, he and I were 'long' way back, until we're separate ways."** Kagetsune replied.

"I see…" Yang nodded for understand, as she shrugged. "Well…guess its good to finally to met you. Not to mentioned Weiss had mention it to you."

"Really…" Shiru admitted about the Schnee Heiress statment.

"Well…guess its nice meeting Shiruba." Naruto pleasured to meeting her.

"Please, call me 'Shiru'." Shiru insisted, as she spoke up again. "Hope I can tell you and everyone about me and my brother where we're from the same world."

"Guess you and I will hanged our sometimes." Naruto said for made a declared.

"You have your point there." She replied.

"Yesh, we'll be see ya." Yang saying goodbye to Shiru, as she and Naruto went to the locker room, leaving Shiru and Kagetsune.

 **"** **Well, they are sure an interesting bunch."** The vixen comment.

"I know." Shiru replied.

 **"** **Guess I'm heading back, Shiru."** She said to Shiru to prepared to leave.

"Yeah, I will summoned you anytime soon." Shiru replied, so with that, Kagetsune vanished with a poof of smoke. As she stretch her arms, as she was about to followed them to the locker room, until with reaction then quickly turn to see Jing was remain in the seating, sat there with his arms crossed.

"How long you been heard our conversation, Jing?" Shiru asked.

 **==Outside the Classroom==**

Ruby was waiting for her boyfriend and her sister too were on beside the entrance of the classroom, which while Gaara standing besides Weiss, then Blake while reading her book, along with Karou were waiting for his twin sister. While Sasuke and Shikamaru were waiting for their blond knucklehead fox teammate.

Sasuke had other things to do for heading to the training room for more skills to improved, and Shikamaru will be watching some clouds to do some relaxation.

Which HRNS, KAIT (minus Kankuro, as he had been left to doing his urgent business for his new puppet project when his dreams came in), and JNPR had left for something to do. Which Karou told his team and SABR will head to their guest dorms for sure for catch up, after his sister arrived.

Before Glynda had announced about they will be having mission this time around, which team SSGN (includes Naruto) had heard, HRNS, and KAIT were excited for having the first mission, just like their time as a ninja.

Once, Naruto and Yang were arrived out to caught up with his team, as Ruby simply hugged his arm, which made the blond fox smiled, so as seeing one another, so they started to left to their dorms or somewhere else. Before Sasuke and Shikamaru along with the ninja friends notice Naruto is getting taller about same height as Temari. Now, he is not the shorty of its rookie 12, anymore.

"This is great! Our first dance together!" Ruby said in excitement.

"To be honest, I'm just as excited as you are. Man, this is gonna be awesome! Then we start to do missions! Like actual missions!" Naruto stated.

"I know?!" Ruby replied. "That was awesome match for you and sis had spar with Shiru."

"Anytime sis. It was a 'blast' for foxy can do something that powerful move." Yang stated.

"I was impressed for seeing your displayed of your new technique that you using." Weiss comment.

"You 'always' had so many surprises." Sasuke said.

As they're walking out, seeing Sun's Sun stood with the rest of his team (namely; SSSN (Sun)), which consisted of Neptune and two other men.

The first consisted of a man with red hair that came down over his right eye, with the left side of his head being shaved. There were a number of red markings around his left eye. He wore a green earring on his left ear, and had a red coat draped over his left side. On his right hand, he wore a fingerless glove, and on his right bicep, he had a gray band. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and light gray pants. He also wore a pair of long, brown, laced boots. Around his waist, he wore a slightly slanted gray belt.

The second person was a teenage boy with dark skin and yellow eyes. His hair was also sage green and he appeared to have tattoos on his chest and around his neck. He wore a white and green asymmetrical long coat with his chest completely bare under it. His jacket also had a golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist. He also wore a pair of dark pants with a yellow belt.

With Gaara had noticed his soon-to-be girlfriend, Blake was lagging behind, considerably. Noticing she had bags under her eyes of how much never got slept in days. While reading the book in her hands. **(AN: Guess I will be the person to create this story of what Tobi-Yaza had been working on. I will put on RWBY's POV for sure. This will be completely similar to 'Maelstrom Hunter'.)**

Until the redhead saw Sun ran up to her, with a frowning on his face, before the monkey notice her.

"Hey, Blake!" Sun called out, warmly greets as he grabs Blake by her shoulder, then asking. "You uh, doing okay?"

Gaara already knows what's going on with her, furrowed his eyes at her. _'Blake…is it because of Torchwick is still out there.'_ Which aware being told by Naruto and Ruby about this situation.

"' _I'm fine_.'" Blake said, shutting her book that she was reading.

As Sun cleared his throat, and spoke up, asking. "So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not _as_ lame, huh?"

"What?" She asked a bit annoyed giving him a look.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun replied.

Blake scoffed and replied, stated. "I don't have time for a 'stupid' dance. I thought you of all people would get that."

As Blake walks away past her team and SSGN, as Sun sinks from his rejection a bit depressed after the brutal denial. Gaara had heard the harshness of Blake.

"Something is definitely wrong with her…" Shikamaru said about Blake.

Sasuke nods as he opens one eye and said. "Yes. Blake always had a chip on her shoulders… Used to be one of the ranks of the White Fang."

"Seems she haven't slept in days after Torchwick got himself a 'super weapon' that belongs to Atlas military for what I had heard from Ruby." Naruto said.

"Not to mention, he knew about my brother as well." Sasuke added, then turn to Naruto. "So Naruto, are you planning asking Ruby for the dance?"

"Mmm…I was planned to, I better asked Athrun and his team about this." Naruto shrugged, as he was about to leave, then waved at his team. "I'll see you guys on a dorm!"

So with that, Naruto left, leaving SSG around. As Sasuke shrugged, so he went to the training room for some exercise, then Shikamaru had other plans, which instead watching the clouds. And Gaara had something to do as well.

 **==Later on==**

After confirming that what Athrun did wasn't the equivalent to a free vasectomy, like he claimed, from Reina, Except for Jing had team-up with, which Jing and Athrun beat them without breaking a sweat. Emerald and Mercury regroup with Cinder, who went wide eye as to what the hell happen to them.

"So it seems we failed to find out what is it that makes Pyrrha Nikos, 'invincible'. But we did found something else." Mercury begun, before holding his nads from the next part of the memory.

"It seems that this 'Athrun Dengel' has the rare semblance ability to teleport. And not to mentioned, 'Jing Hayabusa' is also had a ability to summons swords that made of aura which any kinds to made explode, restraint opponents, and even creates any size of how much power that sword can take." Emerald informed as she felt her bruised chest.

"'Teleportation' and 'Summoning Swords' you say, that's truly interesting…" Cinder said as she placed her finger under her chin, with a smirked on her face of how interesting about those rare semblance was. "Add two of them on the list, this might come in handy."

"But Cinder…" Emerald began to protest, before Cinder decided to cut her off.

"Just obey, I have a feeling." The Half-completely Fall Maiden said, demeanor.

As Emerald began adding 'Athrun' and 'Jing' to their list of people in their agendas, Cinder began to smirk more wickedly.

 **==With team RWBY – At Nighttime==**

After Blake had rejected Sun to the upcoming dance, the girls thought it was because she had plans to ask out Gaara, but that wasn't the case, far from it actually.

Even after trying to find out as to what the hell was going on with the White Fang, and the alliance with Torchwick, she still wasn't satisfied, and her stomach wasn't full. Since she haven't eat and sleep for days.

Deciding that their best interest is to confront her face to face, the moment Blake had finally arrive to their dorm room, they proceeded to give her an intervention.

"You 'what'?" Blake yelled questioned in surprised, as to irritated what her teammates demand from her.

Seeing shifts to team RWBY in their dorm room. Blake is sitting with her arms crossed.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby said, concerned.

"That's ridiculous." The Cat Faunus said with distaste

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang said, concerning her partner's condition.

"You 'can't' sleep, you 'hardly' eat, and to be honest, your 'grade' shave been suffering." Weiss said counting the facts on her fingers to list of a few problems. "Your 'obsession' has really got out of hand."

"You think I care about 'grades'?" Blake asked, as she shrugs and then gesture out the window. "People's 'lives' are at stake! And Torchwick is 'still' out there!"

Yang placing her hand on Blake's as she lowered it, and stated. "We ' _know'_ , and we're also trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to."

"Thanks to you, Yugito, and Sun, we know that they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." The red hooded reaper said with a small smile. "If hope so for "

"'And', the Schnee company records singled out that shows majority of train robberies Vale as the primary 'target' for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added with her finger pointed out, raised.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang stated. "Look, we're trying-"

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake exclaimed, interjected.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Ruby stated, seeing Blake's condition is likely Gaara when he haven't slept for years since his childhood. Which Blake never sleeping due to the wanting to find out what the White Fang are doing with a human like Roman.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for ' _one day'_." Yang said, giving one finger to point her.

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss stated. "Besides, the dance will be a wonderful time."

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang exclaimed, pumping her fist which caused the bed to bounce Blake.

"' _Excuse'_ me?" Blake questioned to the turn of events.

"Team CFVY (Coffee)'s away mission lasted 'quite' longer than expected." Weiss explained with a natural look. "After all, Velvet is Gaara's adopted sister, along with Temari and Kankuro."

"And also Naruto's as well." Ruby added.

"So, Weiss and I decided to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you can have the perfect night." Yang said.

"And once it's all over, we'll return for out search, rested and ready." Weiss stated.

"So what do ya think?" Ruby asked to Blake and everyone around showing hope within her eyes to her teammates. Pleaded Blake for get some rest, if she keeps up, nothing will never had to do.

Seeing Blake had her eyes closed for state of respond, then opens them up, slowly.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake said, as she stood on the bunk bed, and walking away from the group and opening the dorm door, then turn to her team.

"I'll be in the library." she said before walking out the door, and closed it. Which results team RW(B)Y in defeat for Blake's statement.

Yang sighs, muttered. "Great."

"She can't keep going on like this." Weiss said for if Blake keeps going for within more days, she'll collapse from tiredness.

But with team RWY won't give up, because they know what's best for Blake, fortunately they didn't had to stay depressed for too long. Before the conversation could continue…

*Knock-knock!*

There was a knock at the door, decide who opens the door. Weiss approached the door and opened it that surprises her when expecting the person who were outside to happen to find Jaune at the door with a grandpa's guitar in a Spanish-like fashion, which got the attention of the rest of her teammates.

"'Weiss~!'" Jaune singing, as he keeps strumming the guitar faster, and faster, before coming to a complete stop, and gave her an wink in the 'I know you want me' fashion.

*Door slams*

Weiss had slammed the door in his face, which with her arms crossed, glaring at the door. Until Jaune proceeded to knocks the door again. **(5)**

"Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing." Jaune called out through the door, begging, while Weiss placed her fingers over her eyes annoyance, before place them over it.

As Weiss dropped her current composure for a pity defeat on Jaune, as she reached of the handle and opened the door.

"I ' _lied'! Jaune san as he played the guitar, resulting Weiss for face palming herself for believeing such an obvious lie._ "Weiss Schu-' _nee'_ … will you accompany ' _me'_ , to the dance ' _on'_ …"

Jaune had took a moment to pause, and remember the day the dance was actually on.

"Sunday!" He sang while playing the last note, and giving his most charming smile.

"Are you done?" Weiss asked who was annoyed by the display in front of her.

"Um… Yes?" Jaune replied/asked, shrugged with a grin, hoping for Weiss will respond.

"No." Weiss respond, shutting door on the young huntsman's face for the second time. Turning around with a frowning face and eyes closed, this time with a cold answered, before sees the blond brawler and the redhead scythe wielder staring at her.

"What?" She asked Ruby and Yang, who they both stood precariously.

"And 'that' is why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang said pointed at the white-haired heiress before Ruby finally collapsed.

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." Weiss stated with a smile in the end, which she had In mind about asking Gaara for the dance until Sunday.

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." Ruby stated. Suddenly, another knocking that came from their door for the second time.

With Weiss looked at Ruby, who was tired at Jaune's pathetic attempts to asked her out.

As Ruby hesitantly approached the door, as Weiss went to her bed bunk and opened it, then surprises her to see Naruto standing outside the door with a large grin on his face, and also one of Athrun's teammates.

Her name was Breck or 'Betty'; her hair is red like Ruby and Pyrrha, difference being is that hers is more like a red-orange like Athrun in opposite, except she wore a simple black t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and was holding her weapon, which also happens to be a bass guitar, and was playing a note.

"Will you go out with me, my little rose~. Would you please~ join me this Sunday~" Naruto sang.

Before anything else, Breck had picked up the beat, and Naruto began singing more.

"There's a dance this 'Sunday', I came to ask you, if you would go out. Out with me. Red dress, orange tux, a bouquet of roses for you."

Out of nowhere Jaune, and Art had appeared, and both were playing the electric guitar, and bobbing their heads with the music, and this cause everyone to step out their room to see what's going on.

"Please do me the honor~, and be my date. And have the night~ of our lives…" Naruto sang as everyone had stepped out, and rock to this ballad.

"Take it away Breck." Athrun said as they gave their bassist to do her solo.

Once Breck had started her solo, that's when the lights of the hall way went down, and anyone with a lighter began to give her a fire tribute, it didn't take long before her solo reach to an end, and Naruto delivered his final lines.

"Would you go, would you go, would you go out with me~?"

When they were finally done, everyone began clapping, and cheering for Ruby to 'go out with him', and in an instant she threw herself on Naruto, and kissed him on the lips. Which they're the youngest couple in Beacon.

The moment she did so, the two shared a long kiss, both melting into the embrace of the other. Neither of them knew who initiated the kiss, only that their crush had finally accepted their feelings. When they eventually broke the kiss, Naruto and Ruby both smiled and stayed in the embrace they were in.

"Of course I would, silly, though the orange tux, has to go." Ruby said.

"What about an orange tie?" Naruto pleaded. **(6)**

"Deal, but you wore orange vest underneath as well." Ruby conceded and added, as she smiled at Naruto, with respond by a foxy-grin. As she and Naruto had their foreheads touched together of how always loved each other. Which Yang's expression were remain silent of how those two were closed.

Soon the crowd began to disperse, and everyone went back to their rooms, until seeing Naruto gave Ruby a chaste kiss on her lips, and went to SSGN's Dorm room, and Jaune took the time to talk with Athrun.

"Say, do you think you guys can help me like you did with Naruto?" The blond asked for offered help from Athrun.

"Normally I would say 'sure, why not', but I don't think doing a rock ballad will make any difference after that Spanish solo you did, which I personally don't think was a bad choice." Athrun said with both honesty, and sympathy. "Normally, Jing and Yasha had some time together for sure."

Which aware for Athrun that knowing that Jing and Yasha were officially lovers at the moment. Before Athrun met Jing and his team, which until Betty and the girls were completely admitted of how romantic those two were completely closed.

"Specking of which, where is that lucky son of a bitch right now?" Athrun wondered where is his friend was.

 **==With Jing and Yasha – At Late==**

Out on Vale, which they did find a hotel for some privacy, which expecting that there is a moaning could be heard as well, and also panting. But, there is a pile of clothes scattered around the room on the floor. And also, a familiar katana with a gold tsuba and red cloth handle and a ninjato as well.

The bed rocked as female howls of glee were heard. Minutes had passed with the sounds getting louder. The bed was then rocking at a faster pace as the sounds of moaning, groaning and howls were getting louder. After more minutes, a female's scream of ecstasy roared throughout the room as the bed then stopped shaking.

Seeing a shadowy figure was on top on a male person who had been intimated, seeing the feminine landed back and then twitching that meant felt something spurts out, which that felt bliss from what they been 'mated'. Then she collapse on top of him, then panting as well. As she rolled on the side on the bed.

Yasha panting laid Jing's chest, which made appearance, as the two sighed with satisfaction at the act they had done.

"That…was…better than I could have ever imagined." Jing said feeling an indescribable, which haven't done that in month(s) passed.

"You were amazing, Jing." Yasha said with a smile as she rubbed her finger on Jing's chest in a circular motion.

"You could say that…it was amazing." Jing said with true joy and satisfaction, with an genuine smile. Yasha couldn't help, but giggle at Jing's excitement of this statement.

"Oh Jing, you're so romantic." Yasha said with a joy filled smile.

"Say, Yasha. Lets have a another round for tomorrow, guess if you and I had a dance for Sunday. What you do say?" Jing suggested.

"Oh Jing~ you're such a gentleman. And I would love to go on a dance with you." Yasha said with seductive half-lidded eyes.

"Only for you my love." Jing said with a smile and half-lidded eyes.

The two then locked lips once more that lasted for a few minutes, before they separated and took a little nap with Yasha got out on bed and took out a condom full of Jing's 'load' that been using protection, then toss it in a trash, then went back to bed and then going to bed by using his head as a pillow.

The two fell asleep, but it would not last long as they would soon wake up to go at it one more time.

 **==Back to Athrun and Jaune==**

"Ah, maybe they're on Vale or something, hope any of them gave an excuse letter." Jaune stated.

"Probably…" Athrun shrugged, as Jaune was about to walk away.

"Well, I guess better get going. I got some sparring training session to do with Pyrrha, and Hinata, so, later." Jaune waved at Athrun to good night and left for some lessons from Pyrrha, along with Hinata Hyuga of what he had know, leaving a the orange-red haired teenage male frowned about vomit boy's statement.

 **==At Ozpin's Office==**

Ozpin had shown footage about the musical performance of Athrun and Breck for Naruto to asked Summer's daughter out. It was amazed for how romantic was, which the Academy reputation being the youngest couple in this school.

As he took a sip on his coffee, then he had suspicious about 'Athrun Dengel'. Wondered if he is related to someone 'he' know. So the better yet, needs to be sure.

Until a sound of the elevator came with a 'ding!'. Ozpin looked at someone appeared before him til the elevator doors slides open. Seeing Jing had entered his office. Which the headmaster frowned for he had recognized 'him'.

"Did you know who I am, and why I'm here?" Jing spoke with a serious tone. Seeing wore his usual attire with hood, along with a sword of his called: Dragon Sword.

"Yes. And you must be the leader of your 'organization' that Raven or Qrow is talking about." Ozpin stated. "Or rather…the leader of the 'Order of the White Phoenix'." **(7)**

Which Ozpin's words reveal the name of the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' was a covered and alias for group. With Jing's serious expression is way more, which turns out being the leader of the 'Order'.

"Now…lets had discussion." Ozpin offered.

"Very well, Ozpin…" Jing replied. "I was sure that you aware about what was the 'Black Queen' will made a move."

As any of them begun to briefing for a long night…

 **==Later==**

*Clash!*

A sound of the swords clashing together, which appeared to be Pyrrha and Jaune, which they are sparring session at the middle of the Emerald Forest, with Hinata being the referee and being the close-combat instructor for Jaune's unlearned of taijutsu.

Jaune appears to be doing very well and seems that to gain the upper hand until Pyrrha sweeps his legs out from under him.

As the redhead champion giggled happily a bit before extending her hand to him up, after sheathed Miló (in Xiphos sword from) on her back along with her shield.

"Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely." She said, then help Jaune up onto his feet.

"I'm amazed your skills certainly have been getting better in these last few sessions." Hinata stated, approaching them. As she took out her ointment and bandages for Jaune's injures.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys." Jaune replied smile a bit, gratefully, while brushing himself off.

As Hinata instructed Jaune to sit on a nearby boulder for injures to be treated, which been caused by the white-eyed heiress' jabs and 'Gentle Fist' strikes. As soon as Pyrrha spoke up and approached him.

"So, are you ready to move on to Aura?" The red Amazon warrior asked for another session of training. "Or you'll continue to improved your close-combat capabilities with Hinata?"

"'I'm' actually thinking that maybe we skip Aura or Hinata's close-combat sparring lessons for tonight?" Jaune asked trying to get out of training with rubbing the back of his head with his hand, looked away, then turn to the girls.

"Might go on a jog or something." He said, shrugged.

"Come on, I know you get frustrated. But you must keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now." She said with utmost confidence.

"Pyrrha is right, you know." Hinata stated which he wasn't like Naruto with a massive level of stamina that can trained non-stop if you asked me.. "You can't keep yourself up together for your confidence. So you will be best being a huntsman for any time soon."

Jaune looks down seeing Pyrrha and Hinata is not getting it, then he said.

"That's not it. Its just…" He hesitated, then spoke up. "It's dumb."

Pyrrha looks at Jaune with worried and confused and while Hinata was confused of what is wrong with Jaune.

"What's wrong, Jaune?" Hinata asked.

"What is it?" Pyrrha added, as she approaches Jaune and places her hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, you know you can tell us."

"It's…Weiss." He said hesitantly.

Unknown to the trio, Athrun had lend behind the tree, before he had followed them there, which this area is better as a training field, instead the 'training room' in beacon.

After hearing those words, the red-haired girl and white-eyed heiress smiles dropped. With Pyrrha face falls slightly in disappointed before she and Hinata had heard from jis mouth.

"Oh… What about her?" The redhead champion asked. Which she knew Weiss crush on Gaara, along with Blake. Which the fact that Jaune knew or not, which Gaara had been in-love with Weiss from the start. And with Hinata knew its looks similar then Naruto had crush on Sakura during the academy, while Hinata is similar then Pyrrha. **(AN: I will made that never happens between them. Minus Jaune and Pyrrha, so they're good.)**

"I asked her to the dance and she shot me down. Heh." He said, giggling half-heartedly. "Big surprise, right? Hehe…"

"Well, I believe the saying goes: 'There's…plenty of fish in the sea.'" Pyrrha quoted, shrugged.

"That's easy for you to say. You've probably got guys clambering all over you wanting to be your date." Jaune stated.

"You'd be surprised…" Pyrrha stated, frowning which noticed by Hinata about her expression.

"She's right, Jaune…hope there are any girl like me or Pyrrha will go out on a dance with you." Hinata stated, which made Jaune scoffed to dismiss the thought.

"Oh 'please'. Is that the way it goes. Then I will be heading back to home in Beacon for sure. Heh…" Jaune said to them, as he walking off away back to Beacon.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, he left Pyrrha drops her smile and looks rather upset on the clearing along with Hinata, as until Hinata place her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Jaune will asked you for the dance." The heiress said.

Pyrrha nods slowly, replied sadden. "I hope so, Hinata…I hope so."

 **==OVA – At the Ninja World==**

Things went pretty bad since the Akatsuki had sending 3 members which turns out that the last Jinchuuriki in this world had the Eight-tailed Beast. Which now on the Hidden Cloud Village, which he was at the 'Valley of Clouds and Lightning'.

Which appears to be Killer Bee that was his name? Which he is known as the 'Guardian of Hidden Clouds'. Now hich he was facing Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi (aka Madara/Obito). He had did all his strength using his skills with a sword. Which until his back-up arrives…or he had his right time for sure.

He was completely disadvantage, when the Akatsuki had been worth of challenge.

Which when Bee was weaken due of Kisame's Samehada or Shark-skin sword had drained his chakra, then followed by Deidara's explosives, which he blown his tentacles in his Tailed-beast mode. And lastly Tobi was…can't say much, due of his childish-persona and even he was unable to get touch on him, which results from Kamui.

Now, at the fight ends, now Kisame lift him over with his massive sword, and spoke up. "Seems we got what we had."

"Yay! We captured the Eight-tailed Beast Jinchuurki!" Tobi yelled excited.

"Shut the fuck up, Tobi! Hm!" Deidara exclaimed.

Until a plant-like being named Zetsu remerges and spoke up with a white-side. "Did you got the Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes, we got it, Zetsu. Tell leader to prepared for extract it." Kisame informed with a crazy smile.

 **"** **Very well."** The black-side Zetsu replied, with that, he submerges into the ground.

"Alright, lets get to move on." Deidara stated. "I've heard we will be depart to the new world that where the rest of the Jinchuuriki were are."

With a nod from Kisame, hope to get to see his partner again? Which turns out that when Itachi's status being KIA or MIA, turns out, he was alive into the another dimension. So, according to the former member Orochimaru had somehow had no possible knowledge about this world for how to learned the world's version of chakra which did not understand of how it works.

Until Oroachimaru's clone that within the curse seal that implanted on Sasuke and Sound 5. Which its now gone and dead. So which they don't know about the information about 'Aura' and 'Semblance'. So it better to find someone that made allegiance to Itachi, before he got there.

As Tobi on the other hand when the plan for his 'master' was completely foiled at the moment. Since reported by Zetsu that there is possibly that 'all' the Jinchuuriki were now vanished. Which he guessed that they will be on the world that transport them.

So, with that, they left the scene, which unknown to the three members of Akatsuki didn't aware that there is a tentacle of the tailed-beast that been rendered by one of Deidara's explosive clays.

Until then…the last Jinchuuriki will be leave the Ninja World, soon…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Ragnarok Animation Ending: Alive – Starts = 0:00 - 0:04)**

With the screen reveals to be a shadow figures of Naruto with his hands behind his head and Ruby holding her Crimson Rose in Scythe-mode resting over on her shoulder, walking to on the left direction, as the skies reveals orange-yellow of the sunset.

~Nakushita tsuyosa torimodosu~

Then there is another two male shadowy figures appeared to be Sasuke with his Chidori Cutter on his back and Gaara with his gourd on his back, ran towards them, then join together for a walk.

~Shudan sae mitsukerarezu ni~

Next is another two pair appears to be Weiss with her Myrtenaster rapier on her waist, and Blake with her Gambol Shroud on her back, that ran towards the group appeared, then walk besides Gaara's shadow figure.

~Youki na sora no shita de~

Until the skies change from sunset orange into almost nighttime blue, as they continue keep walking.

~Kagayaku midori no yurikago wa~

Before another male with a pineapple hairstyle, was Shikamaru had ran towards the group, then walking after running.

~Tomaru koto no nai MERII-GO-RANDO~

As the last one appeared to be Yang, ran towards the group, then standing behind the shadow figures of Naruto and Ruby.

~Kono yo no donna houseki yori~  
~Taisetsu na takaramono~

Then suddenly, before the color is changes is now daytime.

~Owari no nai tabi wa~  
~Natsu e tsudzuiteru~

Now, many people joined in, started with the shadow figure of Ozpin ran with a cane and cup of coffee, along with Glynda with a crop along with Peter and Oobleck, followed by Kakashi, Gai, and everyone else joined in for daytime walk.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 33…

Phew! Its been 2 weeks since I had completely finished this new chapter. Which I had completely revised Tobi-Yaza's work. Which at the statement that I had adjustment the lines for this project.

Now…the last time, I had watched the Ep 3 of RWBY: Chibi. It was funny: First is Jaune called Weiss for go out which turns out she didn't answered, until tripped himself in a stone with a last words 'call me.'. Next is live-fire exercise which Ruby fires different types of the elemental dust rounds. First is Ice, then Fire, and lastly is Gravity. Which results of that sends her flying. Then next Jaune calls Weiss again, then still no answer.

Next Yang and Blake play tag, but Blake uses her shadow substitute to avoided being able to touch her. Seems Yang was irritated and annoys for her patner keeps dodging. Now, Jaune calls again which he was angry for Weiss' never answers his messages. Suddenly Weiss appears and polites greets him, completely unaware of his massages, reading that she lost her Scroll earlier.

At the moment, Blake had appeared, having found her Scroll. A panicked Jaune snatches it away and destroys it to prevent Weiss hearing his messages. So he leaves in a hurry to Blake and Weiss' astonishment and exasperation.

Now lastly Zwei keeps searching on a empty dining room and snoops around. Then after he leaves, the freezer door opens revealing a freezing Blake hiding inside. Can't blame her for being a cat faunus.

~~~M~~~

For the today's vote, which for today

[Haku x Velvet] – 1

Note: Just ONE vote, which been had it by Topaz3 had been voted the decision when I had PM my acquaintance.

~~~M~~~

Now that the vote itself is still on, can you PLEASE vote after this! Each chapter will be voted for my decision for at least.

[Haku x Human OC] or [Haku x Velvet]

[Roshi x Human OC] or [Roshi x Faunus OC]

[Han x Human OC] or [Han x Faunus OC]

[Neptune x Samui] or [Neptune x Human OC]

[Atsui x Human OC] or [Atsui x Faunus OC]  
Samui's brother.

[Omoi x Human OC] or [Omoi x Faunus OC]

~~~M~~~

Now…as for you all may know why I had was take that long because of I was working a files of all characters that I been working on for be sure. I had doing some data that I had write it on. So please don't hate me for sure. Which I had updated all the skills, weapons had wielded, and even their personality.

Not to mention with a new weapons will be developed soon as possible, includes Sasori wanted a Faunus and/or Human that had capable to use Aura and those didn't had Semblance yet.

~~~M~~~

Next is, I had decide for my OC (Jing) to stepped in to begun to talked to Ozpin about this. Which when having discussion about Cinder's Fractions. But…which of course that I had wonder time with my OC girlfriend, Yasha.

Also…my OC had some skills from any oldest games compare of Psionic abilities, Diablo and etc. Which you'll name it for sure. Now, as you may know that which those skills in KH were quite useful with a amazed badass techniques. Now which when I was aware if Emerald use a Illusion on me until when comes of something with a large amount of projectile weapons.

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** This is much like Carolina in the scene. Which of course, things quite interesting during the spar between Tex against York, Wyoming, and Maine.

 **(2).** Similar to 'Will of D', because of Luffy's 'D' on the middle of his named as 'Monkey D. Luffy'? Because this is different then the One Piece version.

 **(3).** Just like 'The Vulpine Huntsman of Vale' by 'SilverFoxSage'. Which Naruto is now a hanyou when after the fight with Sasuke in 'Valley of the End'. Along with 'Of Fox and Rose Petals' by ZeroDivisionRaijin'. Which the fact Naruto is a Hanyou now.

As for the katana Naruto created that made from the meteorite which similar to Sokka's Meteorite sword (jian) called 'Kitsune no Ikari' (Wrath of the Fox). Which now Naruto's Kuramasaiga or Blade of Kurama is made on similar materials during from chapter 12.

 **(4).** Based on Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor Edge. Ryu Hayabusa's Art of the True inferno.

 **(5).** Just like when in Kaito; the Vocaloid character which in the comic called 'Chibi Miku-san', equal then Chibi Ruby in RWBY: Chibi. Turns out, she is Hatsune Miku's younger sister.

Until he made appearance in Page 231, when which before he appeared only TV shows. Until when Rin got answer the door, and…

"Yo, Rin! Long time no see!" Kaito exclaimed, greeted with his hand wave at her.

*Door slams*

Rin had slammed the door in his face, and stated. "Oh great. Our stupid elder brother is back..."

 **(6).** I did researched about orange tuxedo, which having orange-vest? You know Naruto in Shippuden version about 2-years time skipped, which of course that I had decide to had the same thing as his black-orange tracksuit of his.

 **(7).** Based on the Organization from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? I took several ideas to come up with a name of the organization that I had formed during my time in school days.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **DYZR ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Jing D. Hayabusa ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Summoning Swords

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= Critical Hit – stated used for in close-combat and sword's teachique. – based on Battle Realms.

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= Dragon Sword

 **### Yasha 'Jo' Z. VortexLobo ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= Ninjato

 **### Zeke Z. VortexLobo ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= Vortex Fang and Warp Claw  
= Flame Edge  
= Combat Knife

 **### Johnny Raidern ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Summoning Swords

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= Apocalypse

Noted: The reason I made DYZR becaue of the 'Z' is similar then Sigma (Σ) because its like a side of 'M' and 'E' wit similar. Now which 'Z' may had 'T' letter, then Mirror side of 'S' and even the 'A' letter. Its quite okay for having DYZR (Daystar) for sure. Just like RHFN (Archfiend) in Maelstrom Hunter.

Not to mention, which the Sigma roman letter which on refer from Red Vs. Blue when Maine that his AI Sigma form a symbol of 'Meta' with a several roman letters.

The Meta's symbol, which is comprised of Greek Letters, was originally created by Sigma - as shown in What's the "I" Stand For?; possibly from the names of all the existing A.I.s at that point in time, bar Alpha. From what was revealed in the episode, Sigma believed this combination of A.I.s would create "Metastability"; the point where an A.I. can, theoretically, be considered human. The computer displays the results to be unstable. The A.I. symbols Sigma used to create the "Meta" symbol consist of: Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Theta, Iota, Xi, Sigma himself, and Omega.

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

[Jutsu; Demon Within]

01\. Nine-tailed Fox Inferno Jutsu (Kyūbinokitsune jigoku no jutsu; Art of Nine-tailed Fox Inferno) – While in Nine-tails chakra form. The user that launches a fire fox with ninetails to opponent and/or surrounding enemies. Which user itself rode it while this technique formed a pre-form of the nine-tailed fox. – Based on the Ninja Gaiden's Art of the True inferno.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It was the Dark Repulser sword from SAO. And the named Apocalypse is based on Final Fantasy 6, the name of the sword that Terra uses. Which I had spend time playing ffvi.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter in 33 has 235+ views in 7 days or more then a week(s), which still had 180+ follows and 170+ favorites, which used to be 171+.

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Burning the Candle'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 5/20/2016/6:01am

 **Finished** : 6/3/2016/1:05am

 **Published:** 6/4/2016/12:50am


	34. B: Burning the Candle

**Chapter 34:** Burning the Candle

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With the Dance coming up until Sunday. Which turning out when a certain blond knight wanted asked a certain white-haired heiress. Which until a redhead amazoness warrior still upset about her teammate wanted for sure…

While Blake still not going to the dance, hoping for Gaara for noticed about this. He wasn't look happy about she is been pushing herself through her limits. Until then…which a blond female brawler will tell her a story for sure…

Now…until then which the fact that a certain lavender-white eyed heiress always wanted to confess Naruto for sure… With love betrays? Or is it for not telling a reason?

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Ren x Nora], [Kakashi x Winter], [Neji x Human OC], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito],

: Vote :

[Haku x Velvet] – 1+1

[Haku x Human OC] – 1 – by Shadow Joestar choice.

Winner: [Haku x Velvet]

topaz3's comment (in PM): Haku is loyal and so is velvet.

* * *

[Roshi x Human OC] or [Roshi x Faunus OC]

[Han x Human OC] or [Han x Faunus OC]

[Neptune x Samui] or [Neptune x Human OC]

[Atsui x Human OC] or [Atsui x Faunus OC]  
Samui's brother.

[Omoi x Human OC] or [Omoi x Faunus OC]

Please Vote Now! And each chapter to review considered to vote more.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 34 of this story, which now the Season 2 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. Now…this is a new chapter, which I had some time to create a new story for sure.

Now…the last chapter about when Naruto and Yang faced Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage. The OC belongs to topaz3.

Seems Mercury and Emerald had failed to learned about Pyrrha's potential that with that event when she died, killed by Cinder at the end of episode in Season 3 which made Ruby mental breakdown that unleashed the power of the 'silver eyes' that Qrow had explained about the Silver Eyed warriors.

Now, with Pyrrha's fate had been spared. Which until Cinder had plans to listed her for her schemes. Which now that the my version of Tobi-Yaza's 'Art' Character, Athrun had been listed, along with my OC too on the list that on Cinder's schemes.

With Cinder did not suspicious about Jing is the leader of the 'Patriots'. So much the fact that if not went well.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yes, they are. Guess while the heroes will prepared for anything after the dance. Which of course that they will.

 **To topaz3:** I check the account on deviant: daisyperez0954. I saw Shiru's hair is green or teal? So why is that? Which I did saw Mari Fuujin? Seems she's brown hair, correct?

 **bankai777:** Naruto or anyone else will be.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

But before that? I will had time that made a inside video to watch about this…

Now…which using the 'Microsoft Words' that I had used when before the Browser connection was been low out. Which now that I able to gain access my wiki and 75% of its websites.

Which now that I had some completely problem from at the net. Guessing things completely smoothly for sure.

6/6/2016/1:59am – Now…which you wanted to know about Shiru's past, since topaz3 is working under progress? Which her past will reveal after the end of Ep 12 in Season 2 that will be sure for taking a break for the festival. Besides, I will waiting until topaz3 will PM me soon.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden Opening 3: Blue Bird)**

~Habataitara modoranai to itte~  
~Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora~

~Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu~  
~Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta~

~Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo~  
~Ima kotoba ni kawatteku~

~Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete~  
~Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu~

~Habataitara modoranai to itte~  
~Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora~

~Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite ~  
~Furikiru hodo~

~Aoi aoi ano sora~  
~Aoi aoi ano sora~  
~Aoi aoi ano sora~

(Music Instruments until the End)

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Next Day - With Team RWBY==**

In Beacon's amphitheater, we see a forlorn Ruby resting her head on her hand and staring into the distance, then with a smile on her face. She was thinking over that last night's performance by Naruto and Athrun, which never admitted about how Naruto asked her for the dance this Sunday.

Which of course things went pretty well at least. Which team RWY minus B along with Kiba and Akamaru, and Choji, along with Athrun's team and even Shiru's team as well, and even her twin brother's, and even DYZR.

So, while team SSGN had other plans for something for tomorrow: Naruto went to Vale to buy a black tuxedo with a orange tie and vest, Sasuke went on a training room, Gaara had other things to do for sure, and Shikamaru still usual way for watching some clouds and/or spending time with Temari with a usual ways.

And then with a sad on her face about Blake? Then it was the plans about the White Fang and Roman about operating somewhere in South-East Vale, which lead to Blake never sleeping due to wanting to find out what the White Fang are doing with a human like Roman. Even when they pleaded her to get some rest as she was acting like Sasuke, when he was training on the training room which he had been increases his strength.

Before Ruby continues to thought back about sudden events, then cut her thoughts being startled by Weiss slamming their palms on the table she's at.

"I need 'you' to pick a tablecloth." She said with a smile. She slid two squares over to Ruby, as the red-black haired scythe wielder looked at the cloths in confusion, as they both seeming to be similar shade of white, but looked identical table cloth options to choose from the dance.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked confusingly.

"There's probably some minor thing that Weiss sees in these things." Adal said as she helped Yang carry in massive sound speakers, each of them carrying one under each hand.

Before setting it down making bounces Ruby, Weiss, and the table to jump in the air when drop it on the ground, as Akamaru seen running to the door, which being the most intelligent dog ever.

Weiss sighs in frustration of how her partner looked indifferent way, much to herself dismay.

"I don't even know why I asked!" She exclaimed, she crushes the table cloths.

"Calm down, Weiss, let me see it." Adal said, as she went up to her, grabbing both tablecloth samples and examining them. Along with Yang had brushing her hands as accompany with Adal that approaches Ruby and Weiss.

Adal spent about ten seconds looking back and forth between the two before handing the one in his right hand back to Weiss.

"This one. There, problem solved." Adal said, placing the second cloth on the table Ruby was at before walking away.

"Excellent! Thank you, Adal. At least you have a sense of style. Sometimes anyway…" Weiss appreciated it, as she walks out on a different tasks in hand. Which until Yang spoke up after she approaches them.

"So have you picked out a dress yet ' _for your date with Naruto'_?" Yang teased with her hands on her jips, causing Ruby to blush. Which the blond brawler needs to keeping herself remain calm for sure for her jealousy. Which last night that which she knew Naruto loves her sister Ruby for sure.

"Yeah, I did had in mind." Ruby replied with a smile, which Yang grips her hand on her hip, then replaced with a sad look at her elder sibling. "But…what's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going? I was completely worried about her."

"Oh, don't worry, she's going." Yang said in a knowning tone before looking towards Weiss, seeing her placing something which getting the Y of RWBY exasperated. "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!"

Weiss walks up to Yang, pointing in her face and said. "If 'I' don't get doilies, 'you' don't get fog machines."

Before hearing the doors open, with interruption and they turned to see Sun and his friend Neptune coming in.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked as he and Sun walked through the doors.

Weiss now stepping up to Neptune, becoming sweet. "We were thinking about it…"

"That's pretty cool." Neptune

As Sun is acting suave to Weiss' ire and spoke up, jokingly. "You ladies and gentleman all excited for dress up?"

"Pfft… Yeah, right!" Ruby scoffed with her eyes rolled, lied. Looking forward to wearing a red dress that Naruto always wanted, mentally smiled for sure.

"Laugh all you want. 'I'll' be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang stated with declared, but then until a music is heard. "You guys hear music?"

Everyone turned to see Jing carrying a radio which sounds like rock music with nice tempo, which seems Jing is enjoying, it seems he wore a scarf.

 **(Smash Mouth – All Star - Starts)**

 **~Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me~  
~I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed~  
~She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb~  
~In the shape of an "L" on her forehead~**

After the chorus started after the music started at the end with a "L"-shape hand sign on his forehead, Jing opened his mouth to begin his verse.

 **~Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming~  
~Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running~  
~Didn't make sense not to live for fun~  
~Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb~**

 **~So much to do, so much to see~  
~So what's wrong with talking the back streets~  
~You'll never know it you don't go~  
~You'll never shine if you don't glow~**

 **[Chorus]**

 **~Hey, now, you're All Star, get your game on, go play~  
~Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid~  
~And all that glitters is gold~  
~Only shooting stars break the mold~**

 **~It's a cool place and they say it gets colder~  
~You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older~  
~But the meteor men beg to differ~  
~Judging by the hole in the satellite picture~**

 **~The ice we skate is getting pretty thin~  
~The water's getting warm so you might as well swim~  
~My world's on fire. How about yours?~  
~That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored.~**

 **[Chorus 2x]**

As the music instruments, while Yasha was enjoyed the music, while team RWBY along with Sun and Neptune was pretty impressed, while Jing's team DYZR, Kiba, Akamaru, and Choji, along with Athrun's team and also Shiru's team as well. Never thought it was amazing song.

Now Jing continues with another chorus.

 **~Hey, now, you're All Star, get your game on, go play~  
~Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid~  
~And all that glitters is gold~  
~Only shooting stars…~**

 **~Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas~  
~I need to get myself away from this place~  
~I said yep, what a concept~  
~I could use a little fuel myself~  
~And we could all use a little change~**

 **~Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming~  
~Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running~  
~Didn't make sense not to live for fun~  
~Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb~**

 **~So much to do so much to see~  
~So what's wrong with taking the back streets~  
~You'll never know if you don't go~  
~You'll never shine if you don't glow~**

 **[Chorus]**

 **~And all that glitters is gold~  
~Only shooting starts break the mold~**

 **(Music Ended)**

As the music ended as Jing lower the volume.

With Sun looked at team RWBY and then Yasha, Zeke, and Johnny. "What was all that about? That rock music was awesome."

"I must admit, he's pretty good." Adal comment.

"Me too." Breck added.

"Jing sure does had hidden talents." Athrun said about Jing's sing.

"He does that. If he works part-time then he brings his radio and turns to the music station which any kinds of performance like Rap or depends." Yasha answered with a smile smile and shrugged. Admitted about how her lover was so good with music with foreign musics.

Until Johnny spoke up for the first time. "Its just say when Jing sings with 'craziness of his expression' and 'calm form of expression' besides smashing things or beating the crap of somebody."

With knight crossed his arms and added. "Personally, he needs to got to anger management unlike Yang here."

"Really?" Yang humming about Jing's statement. "So what if…"

"My boyfriend is special, so just don't asked." Yasha interjected.

"I agreed with my sister for that one…" Zeke stated scratching his hair. "Heh, Jing keep his cool for sure when he had used his 'ability' that besides his Summoning swords, which haven't used it if possible. So…he still a good guy to help others."

"Zeke! I need some help here!" Jing's called out.

"Sure, man!" Zeke responded, as he turn to everyone. "I better buy a suit, while my sister will buys a dress as well, so she still got it."

"What about Jing's?" Weiss asked.

"He's got it, since he had 'special ceremony' before." Zeke replied, as with that, then went to Jing to help, leaving them in stated. Until Sun spoke up something about that next subject with back of his head rubbing, preparing to asked.

"Soooo…what does Blake think of all this? Since she had rejected me to go to the dance, yesterday. She still all, y'know…Blake-y?" He asked about Blake's expression.

"Obviously." Weiss said, turning and crossing her arms in disapproval, before leaving checking on the other decorations.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said, finding a way for Blake to change her mind. "But Gaara will be not pleased about her condition."

"Guys." Yang said, all eyes on her from everyone as before she walking out. "Trust men, Blake 'will' be at the dance tomorrow…but I'm sure that if I tell her if Gaara didn't want to see her like this."

"You sure?" Weiss asked for Yang's suggestion for helping Blake for who has not been sleeping lately.

"Trust me." Yang replied, as she is now walking away in the scene.

Until Jing came in, which until Athrun's team will take care of it, while he had something to do, which she heard the conversation and spoke up.

"Yang's right, you guys, so don't worry, Yang will convinced Blake to go. I'm sure of it." Jing said, as he turn to Sun and Neptune. "And Sun, Neptune, meet me and Yasha in the library in a few hours after she and I had some urgent things to do."

"For what?" Neptune asked, wondering why.

"To teach you about etiquette if what Sun said was true, don't worry, I was an expert here being self-taught for sure." Jing said, remembering about the lessons about a basic formal dance in few times.

"And 'I' on the other hand, had two friends who were from a high-class family and they taught me." Yasha added, which reminded about her two other classmates, which they're cousins too helping her as well.

Which Neptune and Sun nodded before he and Yasha had left the scene right after Yang. Which the two boys of SSGN had left as well for their separate ways for their… 'other plans' for the dance tonight.

 **==With Blake==**

 **(RWBY OST: Burning the Candle Theme (0:00) - Starts)**

The black cat Faunus herself is sitting at one of the library talbes with a holographic screen in front of her. She is obviously more sleep-deprived then ever as Gaara when he haven't slept during his childhood, barely focusing on what she's seeing… until a small, bright red light appeared on the screen (namely cause by a laser-pointer). Moving up and down, her eyes followed it down to her hand, then disappeared entirely. She looked behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables is her culprit.

Turning back to the computer, she starts typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appeared on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowled and pounded her fists on the table. She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner… and only for Blake to bump, shocked and shaken out of her more 'animal' instincts, into…

It appears to be Yang, waving with her left hand as her right holds the laser pointer, in a sing-song voice. "He-lloooo~!"

"What are you…?" Blake questioned.

Yang grabs her arm. "We need to talk."

"Yah!" Blake single cry of surprised that yang whisks her partner out of the scene.

 **(RWBY OST: Burning the Candle Theme (0:50) - Ended)**

 **==With Sasuke – At the Training Room - Earlie==**

Even with that whole incident with Torchwick, Sasuke was also having problems like Blake does too, the difference being that Sasuke can put up a better act, and the only person to pick this up is Naruto, since Sasuke usually gets like this when he trains a lot.

Thankfully he was able to get off easy for both today, and yesterday with Naruto, hanging with Athrun as to finding a way to ask out Ruby, even though it would be simple, and easy to go ask her out of class, hell they were dating, so there shouldn't be a point to ask each other out to a dance.

Well this is why Naruto has a girlfriend, and has to do customary traditions, which Sasuke doesn't have, and why he doesn't quite understand it yet.

Now, with Sasuke had training with 'Chidori Cutter' will couple of slashes and stabs. Which the training room had now had the environment fields to used as their own battle ground; like forest, desert, and etc.

 _'_ _Thank god for these past 3 days without that moron, now nothing can ruin my training session.'_ Sasuke had thought about the Torchwick problem.

"Hey Sasuke." A familiar voice, but hard to believe voice came in. Which made the raven-haired Uchiha turn to see Gaara entered the training room, expecting to see he is armed with a shield while in inactive form, and a tri-barrel revolver on his hip.

"Gaara, what're you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he re-sheath his sword.

"I know you and me rarely had a talk about, but I can't think of anyone as serious as me or you for advice." Gaara began.

"What about Neji, or Ren, hell there's even Shino?" Sasuke stated.

Gaara took a moment to ponder off the list of people suggested before giving him a reason why he didn't thought of those people in the first place.

"No…" Gaara replied frowning, then explained. "I'm saying that I was completely stuck in between either choosing both girls for the dance, or which girl will be asking me out, so I need your help as to who should I ask out, or who to choose, when they ask me out."

Which Sasuke frowning at the moment about Gaara was talking about Weiss and Blake? Which he knew when he had crushed on both of the girls; a Schnee heiress, and a Cat Faunus or former White Fang Member. Which it was while back in the 'Day of the Day' when the truth came out.

"Dude, I seriously don't got time for this." Sasuke said as he started setting up the next training dummy.

Only for Gaara (with a glare) then as he raised his had and mold his sand, into those weird sand rocks you would find if you ever went to the park, and used them to falsely show off your strength, or throw them around, but Gaara had decided to throw it at Sasuke.

"Hey!" The emo avenger yelled, exclaiming.

"It isn't just Naruto, but 'all' of us on the team are sick of your moping, and training that it's pissing us off." Gaara stated.

"Shut up! There's people back at our world, not to mention both my brother, and a powerful criminal organization is out there, who are after us for one reason, or another, and you expect me to calm down."

"No, I expect you to let us help you, and not push your team away." Gaara said as he walked towards Sasuke. "That's why I came here, because we're done talking."

"Fine." Sasuke said as he dismissed the training dummies. "I'll fight you, under the condition you fight me without that gourd of yours, and I won't have to use my sword."

Agreeing to this, with Gaara had put away his gourd, like he was asked, and for the first time he brought out the weapon Ruby had made him.

Gaara had by far the most interesting weapon out of his whole team, for he had a riot shield with a built in in close combat with a square-off bumps to it and also a gun port that fits any firearms like pistol that was wired to it, almost like those arcade games he played at while at DLC.

"If I win you gotta help me out." Gaara said, offered a deal.

"Very well, but if I win, you, and everyone gotta back off until this stupid dance is over." Sasuke replied, before both boys started their fight.

 **==Same time – At the Hallways==**

Seeing Ren was emerging from the steaming bathroom in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his lower body, he sighs in contentedness and starts walking away, only to be stopped by Jaune suddenly appearing in front of him.

"Huh?" Ren startled to see the blond knight teammate.

"We need to talk!" Jaune said suddenly, grab his arm.

And with that, amid Ren's single cry of surprised with a 'Ah!', Jaune pulls his teammate away leaving his bottle of 'Samurai Shampoo' to spin in the air before dropping to the ground.

Before Team SSGN along with Kiba, Choji, Lee, Shino, Neji and even Kankuro were admitted about that shampoo-body wash that similar as their world for sure that any byproduct for men. Which any of the boys were tried it out.

 **==At JNPR's Dorm Room==**

After the boys making it back to their dorm, Jaune was sitting on his bed, talking to Ren. "Ren… I'm just gonna say it. 'YOU' are one of my best friends, like team SSGN and the rest. These past few months, I feel like we're 'really' bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're 'really' quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but 'DARNIT', I consider you to be the brother I never had!"

Before the scene pans out enough to see that Run is still wearing his towel and despite looking extremely uncomfortable, but he still nods and smiles to Jaune when he's done.

"And I you." Ren said, nodding ties to be attentive from then on, but kept glancing at his usual outfit hanging by the door.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on…girls." Jaune said about wanted to know about it.

"Girls?" Ren stated, sounding surprised, but starts reaching out his clothes while Jaune is looking away.

Jaune was struggling, trying to find the right words. "I just…don't know…how to…girls. Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is… Well, how did you and Nora… y'know…"

Ren places his hand down after almost touching the green robe, but looks even more awkward now. "Uh…uh…uh…"

Suddenly, someone clears a throat with a 'Ahem!' to get the boys attention to see Nora, wearing nothing but her emblazoned headphones, a "BOOP" T-shirt, and pink lightning bold underwear as she reads a book resting on her knees, before she laughs nervously and replied to Jaune.

"We're actually not ''together'-together'…" The orange-haired cheerful hammer wielder said, embarrassed.

"NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" Jaune explained at the hyper-active girl with an annoyed look. Which Nora does so quickly under her leader's demand with an 'Oop!'.

Now Ren is focusing on his friend, fully with questions. "Jaune, what is this all about?"

Jaune sighs deeply before speaking, obviously depressed by staring at the floor as he said. "It's Weiss…"

Unknown to JNR, outside on their dorm, seeing there is Jing was heard the conversation by using one of his 'abilities' rather then semblance, seeing that had a ability to turned into a eagle (a Philippine one too) that which been listen their conversation for sure by standing on front of the window. **(1)**

 _'_ _Oh jeez!'_ Jing thought in his eagle form, shook his head a little.

Back inside to JNPR's Dorm; Jaune continues. "I'm completely head-over-heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she's take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up."

Ren and Nora was aware for when Weiss crushed on Gaara without notice her eyes were on the redhead sand wielder, which Jaune was obviously did not pay attention without noticing it by now.

 _'_ _Okay...this guys seriously not only get heartbroken, but it's going to happen to another red haired friend of mine. I have to say something._ _'_ Jing thought is still there.

"Then do it." A new voice came in, which Jing (in eagle form) and JNPR turn to the doorway to see Pyrrha had entered though, which she had overheard their conversation.

"Uh, wha?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Tell her exactly what you said." Pyrrha begun, walking into the room.

 _'_ _Oh no... Don't do it…'_ _Jiing-in-eagle form narrowed his eyes._

"No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines." Pyrrha said. "Just... be honest."

"But what if I-" Jaune said, but was cut off.

"Jaune." Pyrrha interrupted, smiling at her leader, then finished with her head shook a little. "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

Keeping her expression of jealousy and upset for sure from the redhead Amazon warrior. Until Jing notice her expression still in his eagle form.

 _'_ _You are 'so' dense are you, Jaune.'_ He thought while in the window. Until Jaune looked up with a new confidence.

"You're right. Thanks, Pyrrha!" Jaune said, getting up and going towards the door. "Good talk, Ren!"

Ren smiled and waved his thanks while Jaune closed the door. Upon doing so, Pyrrha became noticeably less cheerful as she walked over to her desk, with a concerned Nora watching her with sad eyes.

Nora sighs sadly about how Pyrrha's push him, and said. "Practice what you preach, Pyrrha. Jaune still didn't realized that Weiss still had feeling for Gaara, and the same time. Since then last night when Naruto is going out with Ruby. And if Weiss will asked Gaara for a date to the dance."

Pyrrha looked sad behind her teammates, until they heard a sound of the wings flapping when they turn towards the window to see an eagle flew away on the window. **(AN: Its part of the idea for sure.)**

 **==Earlier - With team HRNS's Dorm==**

Like Jaune, Hinata was having a hard time, and with dance coming around the corner, and Naruto with a girlfriend Ruby, she just doesn't know what to do, so she decided to rely on her first teammate Shino or Kiba, .

Right now Neji was cooking dinner, while Lee was doing 500 hand-stand pushups, so Hinata took the chance to talk to Shino, while both boys are distracted.

"Shino, I've known you before we were part of team Kurenai, and I've considered you my closest friend." Hinata said, while Shino sat their quietly, and listen to the young Hyuga heiress. "And because of that, I need your advice as to what to do about Naruto."

"I think you should be honest with him, you've been brave for so far now, and are considered to be one of the strongest huntresses around Beacon, right next to Pyrrha." Shino said.

"You think so…" Hinata as she beamed up, only to go out once more. "But he has a girlfriend."

"It's not like you're gonna kiss him, or be an official couple, if anything just ask him for one dance." Shino explained.

"I agree with Shino…" Neji said as he was eavesdropping through their conversation, "If you tried that attempt a long time ago to ask him out, what could be stopping you from doing that now?"

"They're both right, even though we've barely known each other, I feel like you can take our youthful words Hinata." Lee said.

There's more a reason to have teammates, other than strength in numbers, and that would be building the bonds of friendship, and getting advice to problems that we as individuals can't figure out on our own.

"Alright, I'll do it." Hinata said with a smirk of confidence, as she picked up her belongings, and made her way out the door. Before she leave until Shino called out.

"Wait a minute, Hinata." The bug-user called, out, which stops the heiress tracks then turn to her teammate.

"Kiba, just came by to see if she want a dance with you? Just considered for being a teammate for sure." He informed, which made Hinata gasped, as she took out her scroll, which seeing it she had '3 message', as she looked at it, which it was message from Kiba.

As she read them, so if possible for that Kiba asked her, so which she replied with a 'yes'. And then turn to Shino.

"Thanks, Shino. I will tell Kiba about going out for the dance." Hinata said, as with that, she left after closing the door. **(AN: Its only step 1 for the KibaHina.)**

 **==With team KAIT==**

Temari were excited for the dance until Sunday with Shikamaru. Until that lazy bun came in and then being asked for wanted go to the dance, so which she replied with a 'yes'. And so, which until she giggled herself of how things quite went well.

Choji and Kiba had decide to help team RWBY for the preparation, which while Kankuro went to the headmaster, asked something about his most important project for his new puppet.

Until the door opens, which seeing Kankuro went through, with a sighs in relief for he got what he 'always' wanted. As until Temari broke out the slience.

"So, how it go?" Temari asked Kankuro about something, until seeing him gave her a thumbs up.

"I got it!" Kankuro declared.

 **==Flashback Stated==**

 _As Kankuro (without his hood) seeing Ironwood which he did made conversation with Glynda, and then went to the Headmaster in Beacon for contacted the Headmaster of Atlas for something urgent matter , so he made a sudden approach, as until there are two Altesian-200 soldiers were guarding._

 _Which they're on a board of Ironwood's ship, which it's a titanic military aircraft and also a capital ship. Which before Kankuro taking a Atlesian Bullhead Airship, escorted by two newest Atlesian Knight-200. Kankuro had admitted about how awesome that new model is._

 _Once they arrived the bridge were that had control center for the Atlesian droids and mechs, which under command of General James Ironwood, which he had keep his 'new' model soldiers to be sure._

 _"_ _General Ironwood, sir." Kankuro spoke up, called the General and Headmaster of Atlas._

 _Which getting Ironwood attention to see the Puppet user student._

 _"_ _Ah, you must be the young man, Ozpin is talking about. What brings you here in my ship?" The General responded._

 _"_ _I would like to discuss with you, regarding your new models of the Altesian Knights." Kankuro had offered._

 _"_ _And that might be?" Ironwood asked, frowned. Wondered why Kankuro was anxious regarding the new models._

 _"_ _The designs of the older models and the_ _predecessor_ _of the Atlesian Knight-200, the AK-130." Kankuro claimed. Which made Ironwood tensed about the older model that during the public announcement when the Paladin didn't deployed yet, which he was curious is why._

 _"_ _And why is that?" The general asked._

 _"_ _Well…since I know huntsmans and huntresses wanted to build weapons in any combat school, so I won't bother to build it. So I will make 'my own' designed which based on the older models." Kankuro explained. "Which you knew about my semblance which able to controls puppets with non-strings, if I wanted to create my own weapon."_

 _"_ _Yes, I read a file about you from Ozpin." Ironwood stated. "You really wanted the data and schematics of the AK-130, correct?"_

 _"_ _Yes, sir." Kankuro replied with a nod. "After all, just like…anyone got named of the weapons."_

 _"_ _Very well, young man." Ironwood accepted, as he took out his scroll and type something that took out the blueprints of the AK-130. "Can you took out your scroll?"_

 _As Kankuro do as Ironwood says, as he took out his own scroll, with a hourglass-like symbol (Sand Village), which its purple lining._

 _"_ _I'm transferring the copy, right now." The General stated, once minutes later, now Kankuro's scroll beeps that means he got the blueprints with a smile excited for how he can't wait to developed his own new puppet project. "I'll be entrusted in your hands."_

 _"_ _Thank you, General Ironwood." Kankuro appreciated with a bow._

 _Ironwood chuckled and replied. "Anytime, young man…now… You may go back to Beacon. I'll send a someone for parts to you, and my soldiers will escort you back to the airship to the Academy."_

 _"_ _I appreciated for cooperation, sir…so, I will going now."_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

As Kankuro took out his scroll and show it to Temari seeing a render of the AK-130 model.

"Yup! I got it!" Kankuro smiled, as he looked at the image. "Now…I better get started."

As Kankuro went to his bed, then sat there and typing several keys of which arsenal for sure. Temari shook her head admitted about how Kankuro will achieved to create a better weapon.

"So…did you asked Coco for the dance?" She asked her brother, then which made him sighs sadly.

"No, she and her team went on a mission with our faunus sister of ours, for a while." Kankuro replied, seeing the list of weapons that in the blueprints. "She got message me that if possible for find someone wanted to dance with me."

"Oh…guess its better to find someone else." Temari suggested.

Kankuro sighs depressed and replied. "You're right."

"Oh come on, little brother, cheer up. There is no need to be gloomy." Temari said.

"Yeah…guess you're right." Kankuro replied with a smiled which made feeling better.

 **==Meanwhile - With Yang and Blake==**

The Bumblebee of RWBY were alone in an empty classroom. After Yang drag Blake to this room.

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake said pacing with her arms crossed, still unwilling to stop her efforts in finding and stopping Torchwick and the White Fang, despite the protestations of her teammates.

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down." Yang said, sitting cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom they're in, orange light shining across her calm features.

"I ' **don't** ' have the luxury to slow down." Blake said, still irritated, then continue to pacing.

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity." Yang said.

"The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick." Blake countered.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said, patting the part of the desk across from her.

Blake looks away for a moment until she relents and drapes her legs over the desk's edge.

"Fine." Blake replied, wanted to listened Yang's statement for reason.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale." Yang begun. "Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back."

Yang looking down as she said this, and Blake looked sorry for her, which recalled unlike Naruto's story about his parents sacrificed themselves for save him when he sealed the Nine-tailed fox within him.

Yang continues. "It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom."

Blake looked amazed at this information as Yang kept talking. "He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked.

 **(KH: Birth By Sleep OST: Aqua's Theme - Starts)**

"That question... Why?" Yang questioned, sighing then turning to the chalkboard. She got off the desk and walked to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her."

 _ **==Flashback Started==**_

 _As the reminiscent blonde started drawing on the board, the scene shifted to a young Yang, with orange bows holding her dirty blonde pigtails, looking at the photo found in a smashed picture frame._

"Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother." \- Yang said. Before seeing the younger-self of hers had pick up the picture that from the smashed picture frame.

 _The image transitioned to show Yang walking down a long winding path through the towering trees shedding their leaves with a little creaking wagon pulled right behind her, a little sister in a crimson hood sleeping soundly inside._

 _Listening to the tress groaning and wagon rolling that Yang had walking for hours around._

"I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those ' _burning'_ red eyes..." – Yang stated about something when her younger self had been went through for hours when covered in cuts and bruises, and even exhausted.

 _In the shadows of the worn-down house the siblings had arrived at, beastly red shapes glowed from the darkness._

"There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time." – Yang said seeing her younger self was terrifying, due her condition is far worst when she journey all the way to find the answers to search her mother, that lead her fate had ended.

 _As the Beowolves leapt into the air to devour their young prey, the familiar sound of a sniper-scythe followed the sight of them all being cut inot pieces by a caped warrior. His bird-haired silhouetted as an image of a clockwork eye appeared behind him._

 _ **==Flashback Ended==**_

As Yang finished her story, the same symbol that she saw as a child was now drawn on the chalkboard, a clockwork eye.

"My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." Yang said sadly still regretting what happened all those years ago.

Because of herself for being stubborn to lead exhaustion from the journey, she was powerless back then as a child. She and Ruby would have died if not for the timely intervention of their uncle, who killed the beasts and save the pair.

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake said, but been cut off by Yang.

"I TOLD you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't!" Yang exclaimed, as she stated. "To this day, I ' _still'_ want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?"

Yang added. "Unlike Sasuke had obsessed to kill his older brother Itachi for killing his family and his clan when we're aware of him, joining Roman."

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake exclaimed.

"No, ' _you'_ don't understand!" Yang yelled, turning around sharply to reveal red eyes sharply and the sound of flames, before she point her finger at the door. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him!" Blake answered.

"You'd ' _lose'_!" Yang said, pushing Blake away. "Sasuke did fight him reckless because of his blind for revenge that lead him to his fate."

"I can stop him! Even I am unlike Sasuke does!" Blake said, tiredly trying to do the same to Yang, but she doesn't even budge.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang yelled, pushing Blake again, knocking her to land on the desk. Yang, still angry-eyed, walked toward Blake as she got up, but then does the unexpected and embraced her in a hug, her eyes going back to their normal purple.

"I'm not asking you to stop. Just please… get some rest." Yang said, pulling back to look at her partner. "If Gaara will sees you like this? He doesn't like you being restless as he does when he had told you about his past?"

Which made Blake's eyes widen for she had forgotten about her crush Gaara's horrible childhood, and even haven't slept when he was a child, which just like Yang, being stubborn. She had totally had forgotten about how being stubborn she is when been her condition for passed few days.

Blake will became weaken because of her condition. Even so that when she will lead to defeat and end her life by the hands of Roman or any strong criminals. But, which she cannot fight on that condition of hers. Or she will lose everything being so pathetic.

"Not just for you, but for the people you care about." She stepped away and started walking past the startled Blake, who turns when she spoke over her shoulder. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance… if you asked Gaara to come."

Yang winked down at Blake, and Blake stared at Yang as she left before sighing heavily, until with a smile on her face for had forgotten about the dance for tomorrow, which she wanted to asked Gaara for sure, and now she walking away, leaving the all-seeing eye on the board.

 **(KH: Birth By Sleep OST: Aqua's Theme - Ended)**

 **==With Gaara, and Sasuke –Nighttime==**

It wasn't easy, with Gaara using his weapon, and Sasuke no longer having the enhance super human ability to use his semblance, but he manage to beat Gaara.

Gaara on the other hand damned himself, for not training his body properly, and relied nothing more than his sand, which caused him to reconsider to train more, for all he knows, he may end up fighting someone who can cancel out his sand ability, even that chance is very slim, considering the only person he knew who could pull that off was his dad.

"It's pretty clear that I won, now beat it! And also tell the team to fuck off until this dance is over." Sasuke said as he wiped whatever little blood was on his lip.

Defeated, Gaara picked himself up, and made his way out the training room, and made his way to see Reina, cause unlike his teammates, and the fact that he's still not use to be injured, he's not stupid to ignore said the injuries of his.

 **==With Gaara==**

 **(RWBY OST 2: Burning the Candle (2:17) - Starts)**

As the sand-user made his way to the nurse's office for Reina treated his injuries, which he had left his gourd at the training room, so he will pick it up later.

But fate had other plans for him, mainly how Weiss decided to confront Gaara, and Blake's after talk with Yang, lead both girls to meet him in the middle of the school.

"Hey Gaara, I was-Oh my god! What happened?" Weiss asked, causing both her and Blake to get a look at Gaara.

"For the first time since my fight with Naruto, I got my ass kicked." Gaara said as he leaned forward.

"Here, we'll take you to see Reina." Blake suggested, as both girls gave Gaara a shoulder to slung over. On their way to see Reina, both girls looked at each other, before eyeing at Gaara.

"So Gaara, do you plan to ask anyone out?" Weiss asked.

"I've have not yet to decide." Gaara said as he was playing dumb.

"Then maybe you, and me can go to the dance."

Unbeknownst to the group, Jaune was coming around the corner, and had finally arrived after his pep talk with his team, only to come in, and hear what just happen now.

Sad, and depressed, Jaune decided to forgetting asking Weiss out to the dance, and turn heel, dropping the flower he had at hand, and wish he could die.

"Well… I…uh…" Gaara stammered who was turning red.

"Damn it, Weiss, I wanted to ask him out!" Blake yelled, and the tension for the young red head began to rise.

"Gaara who do plan to ask out?" Both girls yelled at him in unison to him by asking.

"Can we go see Reina first." Gaara squeaked, which was kinda cute.

"No!" The black and white duo yelled at him. Yup, Gaara was definitely screwed right now.

 _'Shikamaru was right…woman are troublesome.'_ The redhead boy thought in comment.

 **==With Jaune==**

Heartbroken, and depressed, Jaune had decided to go to the same statue Blake was staring at a few months back after the revelation about being a Faunus and even the former member of White Fang, because this was seriously the statue of his great grandfather, and wish he could get some advice, or help from this great man.

"Hey Jaune, why are you so sad?" A voice said came in for asked that was vaguely familiar. Jaune, and company had met Athrun and his team at the 'Day of the Dead' festival, but even so, it would've taken them a while to get to know them.

Out of everyone on Athrun's team, it seem that both he and the girl talking to him was Nathasha, are by far the most easiest to approach to, and were more open to conversations.

Nathasha herself was a on the lines of dirty blonde, and a brunet when it came to her hair, she had honey eye color, she wore white jeans, she had an open gray sweater, revealing her salmon t-shirt, and was the only one on her team to wear high tops to her knee's.

"Oh, hey Nathasha, I'm just walking." Jaune said.

Nathasha frowned countered with a fake smile to him. "Nice try, but I know something's up on your mind?"

If there was anything that Athrun and his team warned their friends, it would have to be the whenever Nathasha gives off a fake smile, because he swore that she's either scheming something in her head, and won't stop till she has her way.

"Okay, I'll talk, please stop it already, I'm not ready to die!" Jaune said while putting his hands up in defense.

"So you know, who told you?" Nathasha asked with the smile still on her face.

"It was Athrun."

"I figured." Nathasha said.

As Nathasha took a moment to take out her scroll, and texted Athrun to come down where she's at immediately. In a flash, Athrun was right next to her, and was sweating like hell.

"Hey Natthasha." Athrun greeted, feeling a bit relieved. "And Jaune, what's up?"

"It seems that Jaune was down, and wanted to tell us something." Nathasha explained.

"Let me guess, Weiss had decided to go out with someone else?" Athrun guessing with questions.

Jaune simply nodded, to the flawless bulls eye Athrun had hit.

"Listen man, it ain't the end of the world, and if it wasn't meant to happen, then don't worries, I mean come on, there's a lot of girls out here, even those from different kingdoms." He said about there are many girls around the academy or the world.

"But even so, none of them compare to Weiss." Jaune whined, which got him smacked on the back of the head from Nathasha.

"Quit your belly-aching. We're here to help you out. And I want you to ask out a certain girl." Yana said giving off her warned smile.

"All right then, who?" asked Jaune.

"Miss Pyrrha Nikos." Yana said with a straight face.

"Pyrrha, wait why-we're teammates, and-and friends." Jaune shuttered to argue the fact.

"There's nothing wrong asking out a friend to the dance." Athrun said.

"But why her, I mean not that I got anything against her" Jaune said.

"Because no boy has asked her out yet." Nathasha explained.

"I know, but hat do you mean?" Jaune replied, asked.

"I don't think you realize, but boys are intimidated by her, and she's gain a bad rep, even if she's doing the school a favor, and put team CRDL in their place."

"In other words, she has no one to go out with, and you should ask her out." Athrun said in layman terms.

"Then why don't you ask her out." Jaune said pointing out at Athrun.

"Well because I-" He was about say.

"Because he's going out with someone already." Nathasha said as she interrupted Athrun mid sentence.

"I am?" Athrun asked in confusion.

"Yes, you're going out with me." Nathasha said abruptly.

"Hold on a second! Don't I get a say in this!" Athrun argue.

"This is your punishment, for telling everyone about my quirk."

Not trying to argue a lost war, Athrun just sighed in defeat.

"Now with that settled, Jaune, it's up to you to make Pyrrha happy, even if it's just as friends." Nathasha said.

"Athrun and Nathasha were right, Jaune." Jing's voice caught their attention as they turned to see the Filipino-accented black-silver hooded teen coming out of the shadows.

"Jing?" Jaune was tensed for expected to see him here. Wondered why he was here.

Jing looked at the blond boy and questioned him. "Tell me, why did you like Weiss again?"

Jaune rose his eyebrow, then but a smile a bit. "Well…she's pretty, rich, and pretty cool to hangout with. Why?"

Jing had heard that part the way when he had observed the conversation between Jaune and his team and asked again. "I'll 'asked' you one question, think about it for a second before answer it… Who supported you besides Ms. Hyuga throughout the time that you're in Beacon? Training you, believing in you, and being by your side no matter what?"

With those questions asked from Jing had said, looking at Jaune who had a surprised look but then looked down.

 **(RWBY OST 2: Burning the Candle (2:55) – Pause/Replaced)**

 **(SAO OST: In the Past - Starts)**

Jaune was in deep thought for quite sometime. He was thinking about his teammates but then something else clicked in his mind. Someone with red hair till he gasped in realization. Pyrrha. She was one besides his teammates and friends who helped him deal with the craziness going on in Beacon; he can't believe this. He was going for Weiss but then Jing's words made something in his mind click, then he looked at Jing with forlorn look. "..."

"See what I mean Jaune? Weiss hasn't given you a tiny amount of support but Pyrrha was the one who helps you stand, she even takes some time off of her schedule to train you to control and use your Aura. Instead of pushing her aside, thank her or do something to show your appreciation. I know you're a good leader Jaune." Jing explained the reason why Jaune was dense when without realized it, sooner.

"You don't need powers to be a leader, long as you got the heart of one, your teammates will follow your command. Show dominance, show the school no the world that you're a strong warrior. Stand up for your teammates, even if you have to die for them. That's what it takes to be a leader." He said poking his armored chest. "And besides, you never knew about she was with someone else, other then any boy like Naruto does. He did asked Ruby for the dance, and while I asked my lover Yasha for the dance for sure."

"Dude, he's right, Pyrrha did help you to trained your ass to became a one badass huntsman." Athrun stated.

Jaune had took it to consideration, and thought it over, and weighed things out, before looking at Jing, Nathasha, and Athrun.

"Alright I'm in, even if I'm not happy, no way I'm gonna let someone I know go unhappy after helping me, and believing me since Day one." He said, as he turn to Jing. "Y-You're right, Jing. I'll asked her out instead…"

"Atta boy, now run off Jaune, you've got no reason to be talking to us anymore." Athrun said, as Jaune made his leave to find Pyrrha. Which Jing turned the blond boy's direction with smirked on his face.

 _'_ _Just remember what I told you, Jaune. You'll tell Pyrrha about this dance, and being a leader worth to be remember.'_ Jing thought, as he sighs happily for seeing Jaune were get a confident to asked Pyrrha for the dance.

 **(SAO OST: In the Past - Ended)**

As he turn to Athrun and Nathasha, then said. "Well…guess my work here is done, I better head back to the dorm."

So with that, Jing vanished in a burst of shadows. Leaving them stunned.

"I don't know where did he learned THAT!" Athrun exclaimed about Jing's one of his abilities too. Unaware it's a teleportation as well. With a sighs, then turn to Nathasha. "Hey you weren't serious about asking me out, right."

"I expect you to pick me up, no later than 7:30, and you're dressed properly, and hand me a flower of your choice to me, also I expect you to dance with me 5 song minimum, and the rest of our team at least 1 dance, but you must do the first dance with me." Nathasha told Athrun bluntly, who was seriously screwed.

 **==OVA==**

Jing is arrived the dorm, seeing his team were gone, until seeing the surroundings, that turns out, its empty, which means that his team were out for while. As until he went to his backpack, and took out a laptop-like device, and place it in the bed and then flips up and press a button and activates it's a projectile hologram of a mechanical face of a female. **(2)**

"Adjutant, report?" Jing sounded like an soldier-in-command.

|"Commander, reports indicate the information regards the White Fang is on somewhere in Mountain Glenn. There are Grimm bio signatures were around the abandon city."|

"I see…Mountain Glenn…hmm…" He muttered, then spoke to the AI. "Any negative activities in Vale?"

|"Its still remains, while ALL huntsman and huntresses, and even the civilians were remain calm."|

"Good, informed the patriots about this, and gave me. Report anything you got."

|"Affirmative, commander."|

As the transmission offline, then Jing took out the scroll, and called out someone. With Jing place his scroll on his ear, waiting for respond, until heard someone answered.

"XV (15), its me…seems 'he' was completely improved… The dance coming up, so the best for disguised without suspicious along with your wife…yeah… more importantly… The 'Black Queen' took the bait, which she uses the dance as a distraction… Seems that she was completely underestimated me… I'll see to it, okay…"

 **==With ==**

"Roger that, Jing…we will prepared for anything for the pawns of the 'Dark Witch' will made a move… As the matter the fact… We will save lives when we will stepped out on the shadows, but call me… when people did not know about our names…" The counterpart stated, before he took off his mask, revealing his face once again.

"But…call me Ikamuzu." Now alias of Naruto was Ikamuzu replied and exclaimed.

["Good, so be sure you and Arukas will attempt to the dance, which I had the 'White King of Beacon' gave you two an invitation, so the name will be added in the list along with my team, which Xing's team will watched at night."] Jing's voice through the scroll. **(3)**

"Thanks, Jing…for sure that the Spectre Squad will be covered the shadows to patrol any suspicious activity." Ikamuzu (Counterpart of Naruto's alias) stated.

["Good, now its time for action…"]

With the scroll hanged up, then Naruto as Ikamuzu went to the window and stared at the shattered moon, then he activate his Rinne-sharingan, furrowed his eyes at the moon.

"I know you're arrived…"

 **==At the Skies in Vale==**

At nighttime almost bedtime, with workers closed the stores and restaurants, which Vale was surrounded by the ships of Altesian military that lead by James Ironwood.

Until the green flames emerges into the sky on the center of the scattered moon, as a figure made appearance after the flames were faded, was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jaw-line in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, which was short in his younger years and later tapered down to his waist in his old age.

This man is looked ancient, he had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead, white clear eyes and featureless eyebrows (which later became very pronounced in his old age).

He also had a red circle marking with two ripples patterns in the centre of his forehead. Hagoromo wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

And also this ancient man holds a black Shakujo staff, on opposite sides that had rings, and the other had a 'C'-shape in the end, that look like a shape of a moon.

"So…this is where my sons' incarnates were been in his world along with power of Shukaku and Kurama, and the rest of my creations, and my children… But they're chakra is weak…this world is unlike any other that possessed chakra… This is different… And even I'd sensed many of negative energy… I belter find them and even refreshed their chakra."

Until the old ancient hermit felt a large amount of chakra, and spoke up. "This 'chakra'…it look the same as the other…but…this one had nine of…it can't be… And…the other…had Indra's chakra and the seal as well… must've they're from… I will made contact with them…"

"Except for someone before I came here…something…powerful then mother does… I must make haste! Before 'they' will bring 'it' here…"

 **==OVA #2 - Next Day – The Day of the Dance==**

 **(RWBY OST 2: Burning the Candle (2:17) – Replayed)**

Now, today is today for the dance is coming. Yang stood at a podium, wearing a short white dress with black heels. The door in front of her opened and she flipped out upon seeing who walked in.

"Ooohh, you look 'beautiful'!" Yang exclaimed.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby said, groaning as she looked distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps. She clung to Naruto's arm, using it as a support to stand. Naruto was wearing a plain black suit and pants, under which he was wearing a white dress shirt, orange vest underneath, and a solid orange bow tie. All-in-all, he was dressed to impress.

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Naruto said, giving an eye smile to his girlfriend.

Soon after the pair left, another pair of familiar faces appeared through the doors. Coming in, hands interlocked, was Jing and Yasha. Yasha wore a blue kimono dress (which the headmaster didn't mind for recommended for any kinds of dress which its foreign wear) and Jing wore a black suit and white dress shirt with a black neck tie. **(AN: This is my most favorite tuxedo when I was on Candle Lightning Ceremony at the time. Which this is my own version for ti.)**

"Wow, so It IS true, you two 'are' together." Yang grinned, causing said two individuals to blush slightly a little with a smile.

"Yup, that's right, Yang. But teasing won't work on any of us to sure." Jing replied countered sarcasm to be sure if Yang will teased them.

"Hmm…you no fun." Yang said pouted.

"Guess we be going now." Yasha said, as with that they're going off elsewhere.

Soon next after another pair of familiar faces speared through the doors. Yang was expecting to see hands on interlocked like Jing and Yasha, was Jaune and Pyrrha. Now Jaune wore a black suit with a red bow tie.

"'Bout time you got 'together'." Yang grinned, causing the JP of JNPR to blushed slightly, which they're 'item' yet, almost. The two gave a short greeting to Yang before going off somewhere to avoid Yang's further teasing.

As Jaune and Pyrrha left, Nora and Ren came in hand-in-hand, and as before Yang teased them causing the new couple blush before leaving, followed by Han and Fu. Han wore a black suit with a dark brown bow tie and Fu was wearing a light teal dress.

Following shortly after them was…was Gaara, Weiss, and Blake?! Never expecting the redhead had date two girls, instead one. As Yang's statement for seeing Blake is now attend the dance.

Gaara is wore a brown-red tuxedo, Blake wore a dark purple dress and bright blue bow, and now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eye-shadow, and Weiss wore a dress similar to Yang's.

"Blake! Glad you're here!" Yang exclaimed for seeing her partner here. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Technically, Yang, though my first dance is spoken for." Blake replied, as Weiss smiles, then gazed at the cat faunus, then turn to the blond.

"Mission accomplished, right?" Weiss whispered to Yang, declared, getting a nod from her with smile.

 **==With Sun==**

Meanwhile outside the ballroom, Sun could be seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket that was closed up with a white tie hanging around his neck, which he proceeded to fight with before making his way to the door.

"Stupid...dumb...neck trap!" Sun mumbled.

"Your right, he does look better in a tie." A new familiar female tone, which turns out she was Johnny's date. She is light-blond, yellow eyes, and face that look like a princess-like. She wore a white dress with yellow accents.

"Told you he did, Eliza." Johnny said with a smirk to the girl named Eliza.

"Hey guys." Sun said still fighting with the tie until he was spun around and a pair of hands fixed his tie.

It was a Yugito, expecting for Sun asked her to go to the dance other then Blake, still had her hair bound with taut bandages, she's wearing a purple dress with a usual red belt around her waist. She also still has chain of blue beads wound around her left arm.

"Um…thanks Yugito." Sun thanking her with a small blush on his face.

"No problem Sun." Yugito said as she walked beside Sun and grabbed his arm. Which during before Yugito came in and asked Sun for a dance, which Sun was surprised for someone a cat-like features is like Blake.

"Sooo, does this meant we're going... ' _together'_?" Sun asked.

"I don't know, does this answer your question." Yugito replied before kissing his cheek causing Sun to blush.

 **==Beacon Academy - Ballroom==**

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white clothed tables.

Seems the rest of had their dates: Shikamaru and Temari, didn't expecting to see Sun and Yugito (as Naruto and Gaara's jinchuuriki sister), along with Shino and Fu (shocking, isn't it), Choji (which he is in-charge for the food and drinks) and Karui turns out fine, which Kiba and Hinata were around too (only a bit temporary), thus the most shocking part for expecting to see TenTen came to the dance, turns out, she was asked for a dance by her teammates, Neji and Lee.

Even Ino came in too to spend time with her former team 10 as well, which hope for Team 7's last member, Sakura. Hoping for Sasuke and Naruto will see her soon. Now, Yang was surprised for seeing Neptune and…Samui!? Which until never expecting the fellow busty blond with cool look hooked up with the blue-haired teen.

Neji didn't mind for dancing with his cousin Hinata or TenTen. Along with Kankuro (which he'll dance with Blake or Weiss because being love-interests to Gaara and off course, when Temari will dance with her little brother Gaara for sure), Which until Shiru's team and Karou's team as well.

Marie and Asher were completely closed since being a couple. Which Karou or Shiru stated that it's a long story. And also Haku came around, wearing a dark blue tuxedo, which many boys and girls were confused for Haku is a boy or girl, which the fact for cross-dressed? Like a boy wears a girls clothes while a girl wear boy's clothes. If Haku is a tomboy which had a pretty girl's fact.

Its neither a trap or not, which everyone about someone's gender. Especially LITTLE impressionable boys. If they find out, the boys went to the bathroom or head outside and heave out some dinner of theirs and/or shivered their spines. **(4)**

Until waiting for Athrun's team and/or anyone else will come into join the dance. After all, it better be sure that they'll come around. Now to expecting to see Sasuke came around to joined in, which wondered why?

Now Blake was spun around by Yang before they courtesy to one another, and Gaara came up and took his date's hands as Yang gestured for him to do so, while Weiss on the distance waiting its her turn. She went off to hang with Ruby, Naruto, Jing, Yasha, and Weiss in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her teammates, Naruto, and Jing with Yasha besides him.

"I told you she would come." Yang said.

"I agreed." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Ruby asked, turning to her teammates.

"Just have fun!" Yang answered before proceeding to walk away and do so, with Weiss going in the opposite direction, towards Gaara, Jing and Yasha were entered the dance floor, and leaving Ruby behind. Han and Fu stayed behind and just observed. On Fu's case? Which before she will heading to find Shino for sure, and Han was remain in place.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby shouted after Yang. Upon receiving no answer, she waddled around in her painful footwear. "Stupid lady stilts!"

"C'mon Ruby, let's dance!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Ruby by the arms and pulling her into a slow dance.

"Naruto. Ruby…" A familiar voice called out, as Ruby and Naruto before they're on a dance floor for seeing Hinata around, wearing similar to Yang and Weiss is lavender-colored.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked, as the white-eyed heiress turn to Ruby.

"Ruby, can I have your permission to dance with Naruto? Just one dance, please." Hinata said to gave permission to Ruby, as the she and Naruto gave each other, until they nod each other.

As Ruby turn to Hinata and replied. "Sure, Hinata, you have my permission."

Then with Naruto and Ruby gave a small peck on their lips, which Hinata need to keep herself together.

"I'll be at the refreshment table." Ruby informed, then pointed at that direction.

"Or I will let the 'red thread of fate' will guide me." Naruto added, which Ruby's dress is red as well.

With they part ways as Naruto went to Hinata, then which with a smile on the white-eyed girl's face, as they're on a dance floor, which Ruby didn't mind, until Kiba stepped in, which he grab a cup and took the ladle and poor some juice in it and took a drink it, as he turn to the redhead.

"Nice time for you being the luckiest girl like you being around with my buddy and fellow dead-last, Naruto." The Inuzuka stated, as he turn faced the couple dancers.

"Yup." Ruby replied, with an audible *pop* can be heard as she emphasizes the "p". While staring at Naruto and Hinata dance together with Kiba.

Until seeing Yang was on a podium, with a frown on her face, seeing Naruto and Hinata went to the dance floor, before seeing Ruby told the dark blue-haired heiress to permission to dance with Naruto. After that, bark came in, then the doors is open while Yang was distracted at the time stared at Naruto dancing with Hinata.

"Sorry, are we late?" A new voice asked, which startles Yang. Turning to the front door, she saw a suited up man with a orange spiky hair man standing next to a girl with a blond hair, who wore a pink dress.

"Nope! Just in time." Yang replied. "And you must be…"

"Ikamuzu Otoran. Professor Ozpin had invite us in." Ikamuzu replied.

"And I'm Arkuas." A blond named Arkaas added.

As Yang looked at the list on the podium and then she saw the names. "Yup, you're names were here, and go right in, and have fun."

"Excellent." Ikamuzu said before going off with Arukas in tow.

A few minutes later, another pair walked through the doors. Yang looked up once more and smiled.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Yang said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury said. He wore a dark orange lined black suit with matching orange bow tie. Standing next to him was Emerald, who wore a black and green dress. **(AN: Mercury's color of his formal attire was like Felix's color, and Emerald's color of her dress is Locus from RedvsBlue.)**

 **(RWBY OST 2: Burning the Candle - Ended)**

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Code Geass Ending 2: Mosaic Kakera – Starts)**

As the scene appears to be a nighttime with a scattered mood which the camera pans, that reach to be Naruto standing on the courtyard of the Beacon Academy, seeing his eyes were demonic slits and Ruby besides him with a silver eyes.

~Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu~  
~Tsunagi awasete egaite yuku~

Then the scene changes into a picture of a Young Yang and Ruby were playing and seeing a Summer watching her daughters played with a smile.

~Anata ga kureta deai to wakaremo…~

As the scene shines into whiteness.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:16-0:21)**

Then the two-side images appears were young Weiss stares at the camera walking away, which behind him was the figure of her father. And the young Sasuke kneed that seeing the corpse of his parents which the room is filled with blood.

~Konna hazu ja nai sou omotte nano ni~  
~Mezumereba itsumo kawarinaikara~

Then another scene changed with 2-sides for seeing Blake sitting in the roof, staring at the sundown. And Shikamaru resting in the grass watch the clouds.

~Mawari imo no naku kurikaeshi~

The next image appears to seeing Young Yang pulling a wagon in the forest covered in bruises and cuts, which seeing the young Ruby was sleeping, which journey towards to the empty house to find the clues of the whereabouts of her mother.

Then the next image appears to be Gaara, standing on the cliff of the Emerald Forest, with his arms crossed and carried his gourd on his back.

~Mozaiku kakara azayaka ni utsusu~  
~Kako no u so mo ayamachi mo~

Then the next another 2-side image for seeing Lee and Neji were sparring, along with Ren. And Temari and Kankuro along with Kiba and Choji.

~Keshite shima itai to omoeba oomou hodo~

Then there is a image of Pyrrha trained Jaune with Hinata was sitting on the boulder, as a referee and while Shino were searching for rare insects.

~Kurikaerubaso ko ni aru~  
~Suta atora in imada su sun ja nai~

Then next is seeing Ozpin standing watch the view on the window and sipping his coffee.

The next is seeing Glynda lecture the students on the arena.

~Mou ichido yo me wo hiroi atsu mete be your fall~

Then the next seeing team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT were enjoyed time eating lunch together.

~Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu~  
~Tsunagi awasete egaite yuku~

And the last scene is Naruto had his demonic eyes glowing and Ruby's silver eyes were glowing as well.

~Anata ga kureta deai to wakaremo…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 34 in Season 2…

Wow guys, I wrote a lot this time around, and I'm sorry to end this on a cliff hanger, as to who will Gaara ask out, what happen to Jaune and Pyrrha, and will Hinata get her dance with Naruto, who knows, well don't fret the next chapter is already here, but you still got to wait for tomorrow.

Which I will had Kiba will danced with Hinata if he didn't mind for one dance with Naruto wont bite, But I had other plans for which I will had Naruto to tell Hinata for a reason for sure that shouldn't had meant.

Now the rest of SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT will had dance together with anyone from Atlas, Haven, and Vacuo. Which this will be interesting for sure that will be come in handy. Which for Neji will had find someone other then any girls like TenTen or anyone for sure.

~~~M~~~

Now that the vote itself is still on, can you PLEASE vote after this! Each chapter will be voted for my decision for at least.

[Haku x Human OC] or [Haku x Velvet]

[Roshi x Human OC] or [Roshi x Faunus OC]

[Han x Human OC] or [Han x Faunus OC]

[Neptune x Samui] or [Neptune x Human OC]

[Atsui x Human OC] or [Atsui x Faunus OC]  
Samui's brother.

[Omoi x Human OC] or [Omoi x Faunus OC]

This is the last call! If any of you vote, its time to inspired the list. OR I will already got in mind that with a final decision of mine! Which my OCs will be made an appearance. And also the OCs that owned by topaz3 will come in handy.

~~~M~~~

Also as an added bonus, there's the rest of Athrun's team, so let's do something fun, until the tournament arc arrives, leave a comment, and guess the name of Athrun's team, like how it's spelled, and how do you pronounce it.

~~~M~~~

And to make it fun let's guess who the leader of the team is, and here's a little free-be, it ain't Art, also when he said 'fuil, do chuid fola', it translates to 'blood, your blood' and the previous chapter, while Jing said in translate from Kakashi's 'Did you say something' part, why I chose these words, well truth be said, I had a reason that I was certain of, but I might have forgotten why, because I probably had taken a break, and moved on forgetting that minor detail, so forgive me I didn't put something else in, or just write off that quote, because even I can be either forgetful, or lazy.

~~~M~~~

The most favorite quote in StarCraft for what Jing Raynor until Tychus Finley was about shot Kerrigan until the creation of paradox and even Amon will destroyed everything. When Tychus dealing with the devil.

"We all got our choices to make." – Jim Raynor quote, before he'll shot him.

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** It's a first shape-shifting just like Qrow does? Which now since AC3: The Tyranny King Washington. Which this spiritual forms of the Animals of three.

 **(2).** It was from StarCraft 2. Which I was a fan to begin with.

 **(3).** It's a the name in backwards for Naruto's counterpart that without anyone suspicious. While Sakura's name is backwards as well. Which anyone cannot made suspicious about the counterparts about them. Guess the fact reading Gourmet Shinobi. Which I been spend time to come up an alias naes for the counterpart of Naruto and Sakura when the other Naruto or/and Sakura will encountered one of them…this will be a shocking event, now something that came from the future.

Not the mention, the backward names that I had come up with. Which just like 'Duran' and 'Narud' in StarCraft, the ancient shapeshifter that served Amon.

 **(4).** You may know about an anime involves with a boy wore a girls' clothes like in Dxd, It's a trap part, and any anime with a trap gender.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **DYZR ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Stand by ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Progress**

[Standing by]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Stand by

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

This chapter in 34 now had 176+favorite(s) and 187+ follow(s). Like the last previous chapter in 33.

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Dance Dance Infiltration'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 6/2/2016/7:54pm

 **Finished** : 6/6/2016/10:19am

 **Published:** 6/8/2016/3:31am


	35. B: Dance Dance Infiltration

**Chapter 35:** Dance Dance Infiltration; Love Betrays Another

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now the dance is started, which the heroes will enjoy time with their friends and boy/friends. Even spending time for having fun.

After the black cat faunus had attending the dance with a redhead sand user. Which now that the white-haired heiress still had feeling for him on the same roof as Blake does. Now that things went well for until a certain blond knight and redhead Amazon Spartan will do their loved together.

Until the part about a certain 'black queen' will made her move, while the 'patriots' followed her movement. Until which stated the fact that things will be turn out event until the dance was a distraction without anyone notice sooner.

Now then, the next part is a certain white-eyed heiress had confidence to tell the blond fox knucklehead for her feelings…which the moment…love betrays…or it needs to stop…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui],

[Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet] – SURPRISED! That's the shipping that I had come up with.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC],

[Marie x Asher] - OCs belong to topaz3

[Neji x Human OC: Shiru] – to topaz3; do you want Shiru pair with Neji?

[Han x Human OC; Mari] – to topaz3; this one as well?

Decision is finished.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Roshi x Neon] – did you want this pair like Sun and Yugito that just like Sun and Blade?

Yes or No

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

* * *

[Roshi x Human OC] or [Roshi x Faunus OC]

[Han x Human OC] or [Han x Faunus OC]

[Neptune x Samui] or [Neptune x Human OC]

[Atsui x Human OC] or [Atsui x Faunus OC]  
Samui's brother.

[Omoi x Human OC] or [Omoi x Faunus OC]

Please Vote Now! And each chapter to review considered to vote more.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 35 of this story, which now the Season 2 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

During the last previous chapter that the fight between Naruto and Yang against Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage? Since Naruto's flames of his technique was gold yellow, just like Yang's golden blond and his hair.

Now…the last chapter about when Naruto and Yang faced Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage. The OC belongs to topaz3.

Seems Mercury and Emerald had failed to learned about Pyrrha's potential that with that event when she died, killed by Cinder at the end of episode in Season 3 which made Ruby mental breakdown that unleashed the power of the 'silver eyes' that Qrow had explained about the Silver Eyed warriors.

Now, with Pyrrha's fate had been spared. Which until Cinder had plans to listed her for her schemes. Which now that the my version of Tobi-Yaza's 'Art' Character, Athrun had been listed, along with my OC too on the list that on Cinder's schemes.

With Cinder did not suspicious about Jing is the leader of the 'Patriots'. So much the fact that if not went well.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yes, it was awesome for Sun and Yugito together-together.

 **Bionic Exorcist:** Sorry, but the shipping pair is already decide.

 **To** **gsapper:** Sorry, most beta didn't bother to respond or any of them had been busy working their own stories for their fellow authors. But no can do.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

6/8/2016/12:05am - Now…which the fact that I was planning for if Utatake and Bee will made appearance before the 'Breach', the last episode. So…which I will had mind, which some other characters from Ninja world until Pain and the Akatsuki will destroyed everything.

Which the fact that I was planning to for many people who closed to, like Kurotsuchi that been closed to Roshi, being a older then hers. Just like the Maelstrom Hunter story. Although the fact which in the Maelstrom Hunter that he was about same age as Naruto's.

6/9/2016/6:05am – I took some statement about Penny will be effected by the virus who corrupted like in Megaman series or any kinds of reference. Which Penny had her father had installing the most protective and strongest hardware and software in her, so, therefore, she cannot infected or hijacked her system without outside hackers or viruses will she is find. Which her father was aware about Penny's system will be a problem.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden Opening 3: Blue Bird)**

~Habataitara modoranai to itte~  
~Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora~

~Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu~  
~Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta~

~Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo~  
~Ima kotoba ni kawatteku~

~Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete~  
~Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu~

~Habataitara modoranai to itte~  
~Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora~

~Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite ~  
~Furikiru hodo~

~Aoi aoi ano sora~  
~Aoi aoi ano sora~  
~Aoi aoi ano sora~

(Music Instruments until the End)

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==At the Ballroom - Beacon==**

 **(RWBY OST: Ballroom Theme - Starts)**

The first scene is of random students schmoozing at the dance, which seeing Temari and Shikamaru were dancing together along with Shino and Fu, then next is Samui made a conversation with Neptune (unknown to anyone without realized the fact that he didn't learned to dance? Since someone got him covered his back).

Before today has finally arrived of the dance being held at Beacon academy, and the best part, there's zero to no problems to worry about for Gaara, Hinata, and Jaune, who did asked out Pyrrha, and she did say 'yes', even though she had to play along when Jaune asked her out as 'friends', which made the mode kinda awkward.

Since Blake had admit that she got the first dance with Yang, she looked like the bigger person to let Weiss dance with Gaara first, but let's be honest about being the bigger person in these situations means jack shit.

Hinata did took her teammates advice, and decided to confront this to both Naruto, and Ruby, and seeing how both don't see any harm to this what so ever, Naruto, with Ruby's permission, had promised one dance with Hinata.

Then there's Omoi, STILL being negative if you asked me, remain single, which under orders of James Ironwood. While Atsui, Samui's brother will keeping himself guard which he will part of Penny's bodyguards for sure. Surely for he and his sister come by and then Neptune came in to asked her for the dance.

Next is Choji with Karui on the refreshment table, talking some topics and statement. Next is the boys were Lee and Neji were waiting for their female teammate of theirs, along with Kiba, without Akamaru, which he was outside on the ballroom, which turns out that he will served as a watchdog for expecting company to let Yang know someone coming, and also Kankuro did help with a snakes using his puppets; Crow and Black Ant (its pretty creepy and awkward too).

Now, there's Doctor Oobleck is shown to be listening intently as Port laughs over some unheard anecdote. Ozpin is standing on the side with Glynda until Ironwood offers his hand for her to dance with him. Until the headmaster of Beacon seeing Ruby who is standing pensively near the refreshment tables.

So the best for him to approaches her. Once Ozpin heading to her and spoke up to gain attention. "Not enjoying yourself?"

Which Ruby tensed to turn to see Ozpin approaches her, so she replied. "Oh, no, everything's find! I'm okay with it."

"Aren't you with Naruto to dance?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh, Hinata had just came in and asked my permission to dance with Naruto for once, so its fine." Ruby replied, explained to Ozpin for Hinata's permission to the redhead scythe wielder.

"I see…" Ozpin understand, then before he continue to spoke up, as he went to the punch bowl and took a cup and grab a ladle on the bowl and then scoop the juice up and poor it in, then gave it to the redhead scythe wielder, which with a smile on Ruby's face then take it, and took a sip.

Which Ozpin turn around in front of the couple dancers, and spoke up. "You can't always spend your time on the battlefield, even if you may want to."

Ruby crossing her arms while holding a cup in one hand, looking annoying appearing on her face, stated. "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." **(1)**

Ozpin staring out at the dancing couples, includes Naruto and Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru, Gaara and Weiss, and even the rest of Ruby's friends, and even the Ninja group from Hidden Clouds like Yugito danced with Sun.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked." The silver-haired headmaster stated. "Heh. Although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle." Ruby added, looking down at her own foot.

"Its not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but its nights like these that can help keep them stronger then ever. Nights like thses are ones we'll never forgot."

Ruby smiles at Ozpin for the words of wisdom, which noted the similarities between dancing and fighting, before concluding that events like this help to keep the bonds between friends strong. Just as she remember about Naruto told her from Haku, which he is now on the ballroom. Whose who had precious one who closed to someone who anyone wanted to protect.

Which for sure that things will went well because of how very close for comfort. After all, Ruby 'really' loves Naruto for her heart and soul. No matter happens, they will always to protect each other. So…which the best is to enjoy the party and waiting for Naruto will come by to dance with her.

Everyone was having a great time, with the exception of Athrun, when he and his team were arrived, who was forced to go to the dance with Nathasha.

Now I bet you're wondering, why wouldn't Athrun want to go the dance, especially when he has 3 cute girls on his team. Truth be said, he isn't bad talking to, or even hanging with girls, but what when it comes to dating one, his mind gets flooded with ideas, he begins to spaz out, plush he openly admits he doesn't know how to dance, unless if it's rock, or metal.

Jing's team came by too, and even his acquaintance, 'Ikamuzu and Araukas', weird name if you asked me. Which turns out that, which never thought for someone invited in the dance? If possible it was Ozpin had invited them in.

But because he openly admits his problems, Jaune decided to pay Athrun back, by teaching him to dance, which went as well as anyone could expect, but unlike Naruto, Athrun got 5 days or so, it has been to learn any dance moves.

 **==Earlier – Hour(s) ago==**

"Hot-fucking-damn, can someone please tell me the grandpa who thought wearing a awesome tux to a dance is pretty cool." Athrun said as he could feel little to no air in his lungs.

"I'll admit this is uncomfortable as hell can be." Naruto agreed, as he was combing his hair back. Before meeting with his girlfriend to dance with her.

"Hey, at least be glad you guys have dates to good, too." Shikamaru said, as he, Neji, Shino, and Lee who were semi-dressed properly, which they had decide not wore their respectful forehead protectors, which of course that left at their dorms.

Shikamaru wore same black tux with olive green linings. Neji had gray tuxedo jacket, unlike the other black tuxedo jackets because of the color depends on if its vest, also he wore bandages on his forehead to keep his 'birdcage seal' hidden, which people thinks he had sudden injuries. Lee also wore a green tuxedo jacket.

Which with the rest of their friends had their own tuxedo for sure.

 **(AN: I did had a sense of fashion for formal wear. Better thank the 007 movies.)**

"There was nothing stopping you guys from asking anyone out." Naruto had pointed out.

"Well, we had a lot on our mind." Neji said have truly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I envy that emo dude of yours, Naruto." Athrun said as he loosen his tie a little.

"Yeah, I can't believe that bastard manage to weasel his way out." Naruto said after giving up combing his wild hair.

"I 'still' can't believe a moron like you still has a girlfriend." Sasuke said as he joined up with everyone, which before he came in to shows up, and was dressed up as fancy as Naruto, and Athrun. Seeing him wore dark blue tuxedo with blue linings, white dress shirt underneath, and a red bow-tie.

"Wait a minute, I thought you managed to escape this, and train?" Naruto said wondered why Sasuke didn't attend to dance.

"Yeah, well, shit happens." Sasuke admitted as he turned his head away from Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, shrugged with hands on wide side.

A few days ago, after Gaara had got his ass kicked by Sasuke, and both girls finally decided to bring him to Reina, the Beacon Academy's dog-faunus nurse had asked what happen to Gaara, as she patched him up, and explain that he challenged Sasuke for dating reasons.

On normal occasions, Reina would ignore, and let her students be on their merry way, but if it's teams SSGN, HRNS, KAIT, RWBY, and JNPR, she's willing to make an exception.

So she decided to inform Glyndaed and Ozpin about this; and since Glynda does enjoy breaking the pride of the emo avenger, and putting him in his place as Glynda's 'personal bitch', they agreed to make it mandatory for Sasuke to go to the dance, and they get to choose who's date for him. **(AN: I think it's pretty damn obvious at this point who his date is, without guessing.)**

"I blame Gaara that I had to spend the next 3 days training with Glynda, and Ozpin for my date tonight." Sasuke replied looked defeat and humiliated.

Naruto truly had deep sympathy for Sasuke, because unlike him, he was trained under by his teachers for 3-6 hours give or take, but Sasuke under the eyes of Glynda must have been hell, and back 3 times around.

"I'm serious, right now, because I truly respect you more of a huntsmen today, than me." Naruto said as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and looked him past his eyes, and into his soul.

"That truly heals my pride a little more." Sasuke replied,

Deciding to head out to their dates, they were surprise by the beauty the girls were presenting, with the exception of Sasuke.

"Wow, Ruby, I didn't know that a 'rose' like you, could blossom to a true beauty." Naruto praised, seeing her.

"Now how long have you been thinking of that one liner." Ruby said, seeing through Naruto's still playful antics.

"This was on the spot, actually." Naruto replied, until seeing her made first stepped until the redhead lost her balance and started to fall over, which Naruto reacts to caught Ruby though before she could fall far, but quickly caught her, and lift herself on her feet.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine Naruto, its just these heels? I was just wondered what Weiss can fight with these things that I was wearing, and its 'really' annoying." Ruby answered, as Naruto looked at the footwear that she had wore on her feet were pumps.

Until Nathasha seeing it followed Naruto's gave on her footwear, smiled slightly in amusement, and said. "I guess heels aren't your favorite footwear."

Which Naruto keep her balance holding her in his arms, until Ruby grab his arm round it, then the redhead turn her head to Nathasha and replied. "OR hate them. But I don't know why these are a thing, but people love them!"

"Most females loves heels, depends on any of a girl who were rich or not, and any girl went to the mall with a fashion sense for sure." Nathasha stated, as until Athrun came in.

"Hey Nathasha, got you a flower." Athrun said as he presented her a sunflower out of nowhere, and by that I mean, he teleported quickly, and grabbed the first flower he saw.

"This is truly unusual, but I will except this flower, and snack combo." Nathasha said as she began plucking, and eating off sunflower seeds from the very sunflower Art gave her.

"Sasuke, I'm ready~!" Sakura cooed as she offered her hand to Sasuke, wore a red dress just like Pyrrha, but looks Chinese with her white circle symbol. **()**

"Hn." Sasuke replied was all he said as he took Sakura's hand, and getting the attention of the former legendary orange knucklehead for the long-time former crush of his.

"Wait, Sasuke, you asked Sakura out?!" Naruto exclaimed, didn't expecting to see his former crush of the academy and teammate. Until the pink-haired teammate turn to the blond.

"To be honest, our teachers were actually responsible for setting us up." Sakura said as she looked back at Naruto. "So the rumors were true about you having a girlfriend."

"I agreed with Sakura for once, who wouldn't thought out 'former dead last' of our class had got himself a girlfriend, despite our age is date a older girls." Another familiar feminine tone came in.

"I know, before Sakura being a first crush." A second familiar voice added, which anyone turn to see Tenten and Ino came in wore a dress, which Tenten had her usual hairstyle and Ino as well.

And their dress; Ino wore her favorite color purple as well, and Tenten is white Chinese dress and red accents unlike Sakura's, which Ren is looked Chinese-distant.

"Yeah, I'm a 'pretty' lucky guy, aren't I." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, and stick his tongue out.

"Hey guys, can we speed this up, I would like to wear something that'll let me breathe again!" Athrun called out, which got him punched in the side by Nathasha.

"Behave yourself, you actually look quite charming, which you haven't looked like since your-" Nathasha wwas all about to say, before Art had given her a glare intimidating enough to shut her up.

"Fine, you win brat, let's get this over with." Nathasha said as she began dragging Athrun, and leaving everyone around confused, and puzzled.

"What about Jing and Yasha?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, about that, he said: he had some things to do." Athrun stated. "Don't know why its important. So told me to go on ahead so he can catch up."

"Guess, Jing isn't type of a guy wasn't late as Kakashi-sensei." Naruto comment, which made Sakura giggled about her former teammate's comment about their jonin instructor, along with Ruby about her boyfriend's teacher.

"True, true." Sakura agreed.

Until Sakura broke the silence then turn to Naruto and spoke up. "Naruto, is it true that you unlocked Sasuke's jutsu?"

Which Ino and TenTen had thought about that subject, then turn to the blond former deadlast, which Naruto rubbing the back of his head and replied.

"Yeah, since I had manage to unlocked Sasuke's favorite jutsu for sure." He stated, as he took out his had, then flex it a bit. "So, what about you girls? Who wants to go first before we go to the dance?"

Until Ino first stepped in, and spoke. "Naruto, I want you to unlocked my clan's mind walker jutsus."

With a foxy-grinned on Naruto's face, then a orange-chakra bubbling surrounds his hand, then when Ino extended her hand, which Naruto place his hand on her hand, which her body surrounded with a purple aura that matches her color with her eyes closed, once it fades, as she opens her eyes, then she heard someone.

 _'Can you hear me, Ino?'_

Which jumps back a bit, which that voice was Naruto, then she spoke up. "How…"

"I took some ideas was based on a Ghost from MeteorCraft. Which of course when I did liked that game besides Nagnarok Online." Naruto explained. **(2)**

"Whoa, now just like the dream I was having." Ino stated, recalled about that.

"Dreams?" Naruto confused.

"No, its nothing." Ino replied for drop the subject with her hand wave it off.

"I can help you with that." A familiar voice came, which made turn to see someone is looked completely familiar, but which part, his face that looks familiar as well, then his hair is white as Weiss.

"Who the hell are you?" Athrun asked to the new stranger.

"The names Xing, I only came here for some tips to use your powers of that your lady friend here." Xing replied introduce then pointed at Ino who she unlocked her potential.

Ino frowned then crossed her arms and replied. "So why curiously?"

Xing raised his hand and replied. "'This'."

Athrun was surprised for seeing himself lift up in the air, which shocks anyone, until seeing him struggled a bit.

"That looked like Glynda's semblance." Sasuke muttered. while Ino was awed for seeing Xing can do.

"HEY! Put me down!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Alright." Xing replied, as he cut his focus which results drop on the ground, which anyone was chuckled along with girls was hilarious it was. As Athrun stood up and dust himself then crossed his arms.

"VERY funny." Athrun pouting.

As Ino blinked come her senses then turn to Xing and spoke up with awestruck. "Whoa, you gonna help me with 'that'."

"Sure." Xing replied, as he took out a notepad then gave it to her. "Those are the information of the Psionic Arts. Which you'll get used of your semblance."

As the platinum blond opens the open which shocks for seeing the information about how to use her power. Ino could control the area around her with her mind. It gave her all kinds of psychic abilities: telekinesis, pyrokinesis, clairvoyance, and other abilities.

"Thank you, Mr-" Ino appreciated, before looked up, with shocked seeing Xing had disappeared (like a Batman does).

"Holy shit, how does he do that?!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Whoa, he's cool! A minute ago, he was there, and then he's gone, vanished in thin-air." Ruby stated.

"I don't know, its troublesome for he wasn't aware for this Xing person came around." Shikamaru stated, as until Neji activate his Byakugan to search their new acquaintance.

"I didn't see him with my Byakugan, either." The white-eyed prodigy stated.

"Well, whatever, its continue to unlocked our other 2 girls' potential." Naruto shrugged, so with that, which Sakura and Tenten needed for their semblance to be activate. Which turns out, Xing is completely mastered with Psionic abilities that no one can surpasses him.

Now, with Ino got her new ability for her semblance, which able to used the TK (telekinesis) just as Glynda was. Along with something expecting then less. Next is Ten-Ten could form weapons with her chakra or Aura. And Sakura finally got a use for that voice in her head. She could form Inner Sakura in the real world. It worked like a clone only this one couldn't be destroyed, which just like Naruto's shadow clones and similar to Blake's Shadow Semblance.

Sakura could need someone company for cooperation with her inner-persona. So which Inner-Sakura had a bit…'awkward' for her personality is more confident then the original Sakura.

Ino wasn't expecting to see Inner-Sakura out on Sakura's head. Which Ruby was never thought that she is an inner-persona of Sakura Haruno. Which Naruto had no wonder she had an hidden-personality which just like Kurama inside of him. **(3)**

With Naruto had unlocked the 3 girls of the rookie 12 had unlocked their potential, which the best for head to the dance.

 **==Time Skip - Present==**

 **(RWBY OST: Ballroom Theme - Replayed)**

Finally arriving at the dance, everyone took their dates for a spin, along with catching up on familiar faces they haven't seen in a while. Which until Ruby didn't liked the way she enjoy some fun, waiting for Naruto to dance with her after Hinata, after Kiba.

Expecting for seeing Kankuro danced with Penny (shocking isn't it) with a robot dance, when seeing the Atlas soldier (the red on) had dance a bit by tapping his foot, which the other (the blue) one did notice that when Kankuro came in. **(AN: Just a slight Kankuro x Penny. It will be a friendship part.)**

Choji and Karui did danced each other a bit, which now that which it's a bit awkward for the redhead is bit embarrassed. Not to mention Omoi and Atsui sure hardly.

"Hey Sun, Neptune, glad you guys made it." Naruto said as he approached the monkey faunus and blue-haired cool dude. Expecting to see them dance with Yugito, his 'former-jinchuuriki' sister now cat hanyou (or Nekomata), and Samui, as her dress is white, which her chest size is a bit large.

 **(AN: This is my version of Tobi-Yaza's chapter. Which Sun and Neptune will never get fight of argument about when they avoided girls.)**

"Oh, hey Naruto, glad to see you here." Neptune said caringly, looking cool on his face.

"Yeah, guess enjoy the fun if you asked me." Yugito said, which she did enjoyed the dance with Sun.

"So, guess you and Sun…" Naruto was about to say.

"Maybe." Yugito shrugged.

"Good for you, sis. So enjoy your time." Naruto smiled for his jinchuurki sister. "Now will you excuse me, I better dance with my girlfriend, after I'd dance with Hinata."

As with that, the blond fox began making his way to start the first dance with Ruby, along with Gaara, and Athrun did with their dates. **(AN: Yup, this is my version.)**

Once the 1st song had ended, the boys began alternating with a different dance partner, as Naruto promised to dance with Hinata, which a second time for sure after Kiba for sure, Gaara with Blake, and Athrun with the rest of the team.

Expecting to see Jing and Yasha were round to joined the Dance, expect Johnny, the fourth team member of DYZR having a date too, expecting to dance with Eliza for sure. As for Zeke…? Well…you could say…she is dance with Ino Yamanaka herself for sure that wasn't very common.

This went on multiple times throughout the night, that is until Adal decided to start dancing with Athrun, and inform him another gut feeling, from Emerald, Mercury, and their 3rd teammate (aka Cinder), then went to Jing to take turns after Yasha.

"I can feel a strong sense of injustice from that women mainly." Adal informed.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Athrun said as he put on his best poker face, but eyed Cinder, as she made her leave. "She's leaving now."

"I need you, Yana, and Breck to gain everyone's attention, I'll informed Jing after our dance. But I better need Yasha for assists." Adal stated for ordered for needed all anyone in this ballroom distracted.

"On it." He responded.

 **(RWBY OST: Ballroom Theme - Ended)**

Once their dance had ended, Nathasha had jumped back in, and Athrun began informing her, then Nathasha went to Jing and Yasha, as the couple to see their friend and informed about this (with Jing's case, seeing a small smirk, meaning 'she' is on a move), before they stopped dancing, and regroup with Breck, and began filling her in, and knew what they had to do.

As they made their way to ready to do what they had in plan, Adal made her way to follow Cinder, along with Jing (which he had another ability as well, and contact his teammates; Zeke and Johnny), while Yasha will shadowed Emerald and Mercury, that is to say this doesn't go unseen by a certain red rose.

 **==With Ruby – Earlier==**

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Sacred Moon (Extended) – Starts)**

Ruby was having time to made her way outside, after the dance with her boyfriend, Naruto. Stepping out of the crowd, and moment to go outside to get some fresh air.

Before Yang and Ruby had watched over the dance on the handrail, which seeing her boyfriend, danced with Hinata with her permission. As the rest like Blake and Gaara, along with Weiss, along with anyone else, which they called it Huntsman-Rookie 24 of Beacon, just like Ninja Rookie 9 plus 3 (referred to Gai's team), along with the Sand Siblings, due of Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

Huntsman Rookie 24 constants of team RWBY (Ruby), JNPR (Juniper), and CFVY (Coffee) (being the second year), along with SSGN (Signal), HRNS (Harness), and KAIT (Cait). Which before Naruto and Gaara came in, along with Sasuke and Shikamaru, followed by the Retrieval Team.

Now, Rookie 12 were minus into 9, before of they had 3 respective female teammates each; namely, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Which because of how they needed to re-educated. Along with their senseis were having in their new jobs; Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma were police officers, and even Kurenai and Iruka were on Patch as teachers in Signal, due the fact where Taiyang work there.

Now back to the ballroom, as Yang stated about things were went pretty well, while seeing Penny danced with Kankuro. Now Ruby replied for Yang for great job for planning the hands. Didn't expected for Yang to gave her a one-arm hug which flails frantically. As the blond brawler replied for it wasn't her idea, it was Weiss did to planned it.

Musing over the future events that Yang stated for tomorrow that resume their work for their operation about Torchwick and the White Fang. And also with a help of Naruto and his friends to gave them support, and also each other as well.

With Ruby had already made her way outside in the exit to the balcony, until she saw Adal had exiting the ballroom. She gave a small look of suspicion before following her about what's wrong. Which unaware of Cinder's motive.

 **==Present Time==**

The plan was to crash the dance, and throw a live-rock performance, and to do that, they needed their instruments, which was a hassle considering Adal was doing the technical, and roadie shit for them from the beginning, which was 3 months ago.

"Alright, let's look through the list; got our music equipment?" Athrun said, asked one of his female teammates to listed off .

"Check!" Breck responded with her thumbs up, with her hands was her bass guitar.

"Okay, got everything hooked up?" Athrun declared to was answered by Breck playing a note on her bass. "Great, knocked out the DJ's?"

"Not-oh, I mean check!" Breck responded, before she could say about the objective.

Upon turning around, Athrun saw that Nathasha was dragging the now two unconscious DJ's along with Zeke (which he had tag along), who were dressed up as cool robots, or maybe .

"Ok, we're good to go?" Yana said as she began twirling her drum sticks on the drums.

"Hey, hold on, let me see if Jaune wants to help out, he can play the guitar pretty well." Athrun said as he began texting their little blonde friend. "Hey, speed it up, people are gonna start wondering what's going on!"

In a panicking moment, Athrun had went to personally nab Jaune, and told him to get ready, as he handed him an axe, as they proceeded to get on stage.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, we're sorry to inform you that the DJ's couldn't continue the dance because of uh, um…" Athrun said as he was thinking of a good excuse.

"They were taking a nap." Nsthasha yelled finished the sentence, helping him out, to get this moving.

"Uh, yeah-sure, let's go with that."

Not long after the music began picking up, and their distraction was working, speaking of, let's check on Adal and Jing.

 **==With Adal==**

She had a right hunch about having suspicion on Cinder, that dressed in a cat-suit, along with Jing, since the fact that he needed some 'fresh air' at the time until met up with Adal (aka rendezvous), as she and Jing saw that the guards outside were knocked out.

Turns out, 'she' was infiltrates the CCTS Tower (Cross Continental Transmit System). Jing had suspected about what 'she' is planning to do…

"Seems, 'she' did made her own move for sure." Jing stated.

That without respond, Adal to began dialing to summoning her locker to bring her weapon.

"Adal, Jing, what are you doing here?" Ruby said as she approach her upper classmen huntress and friend.

"Miss Rose, tell me why are you here?" Adal questions, as she was clearly disappointed by her teammates incompetence.

"Well I saw you left, and was checking if you're alright, and not feeling down. Not to mention, Jing as well, so why aren't you dance with Yasha?" Ruby said innocently.

Seeing that she can't see any deceiving interest to Ruby, as she turn to Jing with nod for the redhead wanted to know what is going on here. As Adal, began filling her in.

"One of the students here had sneaked out, and are currently attacking the information tower, so I came here to stop her." She said as her propelled locker finally arrive by crashes into the courtyard a few feet away from her and opens to reveal her weapon(s).

"Then let me help you two." Ruby said as she began summoning her locker as well.

"Alright then, but the best for us to…" Adal was about say, until she and Ruby notice something, then turn to Jing, so the redhead first spoke in. "What about you, Jing? Where is your weapon, you didn't bring your locker here?"

Jing shrugged, then move his tuxedo jacket on sides which shocked to see a black and white pistols on the shoulder holsters. **(1)**

"You got pair of guns underneath your tuxedo jacket!?" Adal exclaimed disbelief for seeing Jing had got something on his sleeves, which Ruby had stars on her eyes for never seen such handguns that before.

With a smirked on Jing's face, as he took out, and twirls them, then crossed them, which with a identical M1911A1 pistols; both pistols have looked modified with pivot-style triggers as oppose to 191's usual straight pull trigger, that modification resembles the (Browning Hi-Power) pistol. Their custom sight systems; the black uses a set of target sights, while the white one had a pair of comat sights. These feature ported muzzle compensators that reduce recoil and counter muzzle hip.

Both barrels are extend through the compensators and are ported the cuts in the compensators. Both use custom slides that have been noticeably thickened and reinforced along the slide travel rails and around the chamber and firing mechanism. The results is a slide that bears a resemblance to (SIG-Sauer's) M1911 line.

Those two guns used double-stack magazines with slam-pads. Both have gold-plated magazine release, hammers, safely switches and triggers.

The Black one's features a hooked, two-handed trigger guard, while the white one uses a more traditional round trigger guard, which unlike Blake's Gambol Shroud in Pistol Form had round trigger guard. They had ergonomic wood grips which are inlaid with portraits of woman; the black is dark-haired and the white is hair-haired. Unlike the pistol's ejection port, the black one is located on the left side of the weapon, as opposed to the right side.

"What are those pistols!?" Ruby exclaimed, never seen those any kinds of pistols just like Blake's and any kinds of it.

"Explained long and short, there's are my ladies; Ebony…" Jing declared to introduced his dual pistols, first is the black one, by twirled it.

"…And Ivory." He finished, then he twirled the white is as well, then holding them together. "These babies were quite pack of the punch, Ebony is a long-range, and while Ivory is a rapid-fire one."

"So cool~!" Ruby awestruck for the guns potential, until seeing Jing holstered them.

"And what about…" Adal was about say, until with a shocked for seeing Jing had took out his Dragon Sword that came from nowhere that resting on her shoulders while sheathed. "Where did you…"

"It's a secret." Jing replied, as he place his sword on his back.

"Whatever then, but me and Jing going on ahead." Adal said as she had equipped her weapons, which were a Claymore and a Shield.

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Sacred Moon (Extended) – Ended)**

 **==Back at the dance – In Ballroom==**

While Athrun and company were performing…

 **(AN: I will alter my own taste of music. Tobi-Yaza! You could had add a title, most readers cannot copy while in normal website, but while Mobile version does. Most music band like Linkin Park, Drowning Pool, Disturb, and even Gorillaz (as animated music band0. So…here it is on 3…2…1…)**

…Numb…

 **(Linkin Park Music: Numb - Starts)**

With the music is begun, many students, includes Ozpin did enjoy a bit and Glynda did frown a little, which a obvious Ironwood was wondered about this teen. Which Zeke and Yasha did extreme enjoy it after all.

Naruto had currently stepped outside with Hinata to the balcony, who claim to feeling 'faint'.

"Hey Hinata, are you gonna be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine, just give me a minute." Hinata, now realizing that being alone is making herself feel more hot in the head.

"Hey Naruto, before Ruby and Sakura, have you ever considered having anyone else as a girlfriend?" Hinata questioned the blond.

"That's an out of the blue question." Naruto said as he was caught off guard with such a question.

"Just answer it." Hinata insisted.

"Well, I haven't really thought that far back." Naruto said to his defense.

"Well, have you considered someone else if Sakura, or Ruby weren't in the picture."

"Sure, I think it be awesome having a girlfriend."

Hinata could feel her heart racing, and her face was steaming, and sweating, but had to stay focus, because it'll be a long time, if she ever gets a chance like this again.

"Than how about I become your girlfriend, or not?" Hinata said, as she finally said the one thing that's been eating her for years.

Naruto, the worlds renown jackass, and being clueless as ever, but even he can finally learn to take a hint when it's a love confession as obvious as this.

"Um…well…I'm a…taken guy." Naruto said as he stuttered with a poor excuse of an answer, as his face oddly begins to blush.

"I mean, if it doesn't work out." Hinata said, as to not look like a complete bitch. **(AN: Boo~ - :-( )**

"Listen Hinata, I like you, I truly do, but…damn how do I say this… this is… kinda putting me…on the spot, and because of that, it's really pressurizing me right now." Naruto said as he was doing his hardest to be honest, without hurting Hinata's feelings.

"Then can I at least know if I got a chance, even if it's just the slightest." Hinata said as a tear crept through her right eye, in a desperate attempt to get Naruto's attention.

"To be honest, you actually do." Naruto said as his face was completely red, but still had a strong will to look Hinata in the eyes that he wasn't messing with her feelings.

"Listen, I uh gotta get back on the dance floor with…Ruby." Naruto said as he began walking away. Seeing as to how Hinata had a shot, she took a desperate course of action.

She began making pace, and ran to the only boy wearing an black-orange tux.

"Naruto!" Hinata called out, and much against to his better judgment, Naruto turned his head, and was embrace by Hinata when she wrapped her arms around her head, and kissed him on the lips.

Realizing what had just happen, Naruto could feel that he did something that not only broke the trust he had with Ruby, but his pride as to an honest huntsmen, whose sole duty is to be honest, and loyal was destroyed.

Before words could be exchange, Hinata had ran away from Naruto, as he stood their mouth agape, and shame was filling him to the core to the bones.

If this wasn't bad enough, a certain blonde bimbo had her scroll-phone recording the whole time like she did, when blackmailing Naruto and Ruby into a 3-way date.

With Naruto was still standing, until he begun to rubbing his lips of what Hinata had done, as he went to the balcony, with his hands on the side of his head, as he went crazy for how his pride got crushed, then slam the rail besides him.

"Damnit!" Naruto exclaimed, gritted his teeth of how he was completely upset, as he place his hands on his face of how he felt regret of how he had completely betrayed Ruby. **(AN: Bitch…look what had done, Hinata. :-( )**

As this had gone on, their thoughts were being sound out by the concert going on, speaking of lets head back to it, by explaining that they sure as hell got the attention of everyone.

Unknown to Naruto, seeing someone hiding the shadows saw and heard the whole thing. A certain orange spiky hair (aka Counterpart of Naruto in disguised), seeing sympathy of how Naruto was heartbroken, which Hinata was completely had made him betrayed Ruby. He was completely upset, confused, and even shame of how Hinata do something, STUPID!

As seeing the orange haired teen approaches him, slowly, as Ikamuzu (Naruto counterpart's alias). Then raised his hand is about to comfort him, so he cannot hesitated, then pat his shoulder, which the blond knucklehead turn to see him.

"Are you alright?" Ikamuzu asked, which seeing Naruto's eyes lowered, sadden of how he was pretty upset. "Hey, lets talk somewhere…"

Without hesitation, so he and Naruto left the ballroom.

Students had for the whole time been rocking (which Naruto and Ikamuzu left already, and avoided Hinata for once), while any teacher(s), or guard(s) around did their best to end this show once, and for all by pulling the plug, problem was, the students, nor the band would have allow it to happen.

 **(Linkin Park Music: Numb - Ended)**

"Alright guys, you've been an awesome crowd so far tonight, that we're gonna play you guys one more song!" Athrun announced as they readied for the last song.

They now preformed… 'What I've Done!'

 **(AN: My favorite music in Transformers 2003. But this will be Away from the scene.)**

 **==With Adal, Jing and Ruby==**

To her surprise, Ruby did catch up, but even so, Adal and Jing had to keep an eye out for this spy, who was…stealing the intelligence (oh the reference I was dying to use since the beginning of this chapter). She was came for information regards something 'big' about this upcoming event.

Jing was aware for sure, until he had…other plans regard for the 'Black Queen'. With holding Ebony, which it's a long range weapon, then move each of them on side by side for seeing an upcoming ambushed. Until he felt something.

"Adalwolfe…" Jing called out, getting a nod from Adalwolfe to respond, then she spoke up yelled.

"I know you're here, so make it easy for us, and surrender yourself!" Adal shouted, which made Ruby jump out her skin a little. When Cinder, disguise that is, showed herself with a masquerade mask on, and supposedly surrendered with her hands above her head.

While Cinder on her mask, expecting for seeing Jing around, then pointed his black pistol at her and spoke up. "You know, its not a masquerade party. I would suggested to take off your mask, so we can get a better look at you…or any of us will forced you to…"

As he materialized a yellow long sword on, seeing Cinder knew what's his capable off, so she would wise to dodge it, if that sword will pin her causes to immobilized, which she had theory its Aura-based.

Not known for taking such bait from a bitch with a mask on, Adal began charging her way at Cinder, while Jing will gave her covering fire, and this surprise Ruby. Since she and Naruto are childish, and can easily fall victim to these tricks, she put her weapon away, and tackled down Adal.

"Ruby, what the hell gives you schweinehund (Swine Dog)!" Adal yelled as Ruby had her pin down.

"I should be asking you that, she had just surrendered." she said, before Cinder took the chance to attack them. With a shocked for seeing Jing toss the yellowish sword at her, with reaction, then dodge it.

As soon as Cinder quickly had took out a dust vial off her belt, and wave a few particles in the air in front of her, and which soon formed into crystal shards directly to be projected at the trio. Fortunately Adal had took the chance to pin over Ruby, and lifted her shield to block the attack. Then Jing drawn his Dragon sword, then he deflected them (like Kirito with his Proton Sword deflects bullets).

Cinder was tensed for seeing of how skillful this man is, until Jing twirl himself by took out Ebony and fires several rounds at her, who simply raised her hand and blocked the path of the bullets as she spin around once more, summoning her black swords that made from glass.

As Jing charged in a slashed at her rapidly, nearly getting her off guard, as Ruby jumped in and tried for a reaping slash, only to miss and have Cinder transform her twin swords into a black bow with three black arrows that glowed with fiery energy. Jing narrowed his eyes, then gripped his blade, then upper-slashed by launched an icicle wave that freezes her burring arrows, that almost explode, which he took out Ivory and fires three rounds at it that scatters into small pieces.

Now understanding who they're up against by Cinder, after she landed on the floor, until Ruby had intercepted to run towards Cinder, and double kick her in the face, in the heels first. Besides the immense amount of pain from getting kick that fast (those heels were useful), and her mask falling apart.

 _'This girl is 'very' fast! How did she can be 'that' fast!?'_ She thought, wondered how did the redhead scythe wielder fast. That was the last time when she had first met during Roman's attempt for dust robberies.

Cinder got her ass knock out of the tower to made her quick escaped, that it was a little convenient as she made her escapade, which the fact Jing's level is far more then hers.

Before Ruby could rundown for her to pursuing, Adal had block her way with her head shook for cannot chased her at the moment, and pointed her finger at the elevator with a 'ding', because General Ironwood had finally arrived, and both girls knew, as the general was gonna ask for questions.

As for Jing, he had somehow, disappeared right after Ironwood had arrived. Unknown to the girls and the general of Atlas, there is a glimpse at the hacked computer screen, which now displays a large black queen chess piece.

 **==At the Ballroom==**

With Cinder had quickly changed into a black dress, when she had arrived the hallway, without her mask that been discarded, but she had to go to the ladies room, and reapply some make up for the time being, before she could leave the dance, but as she made her way to the dance floor.

She saw that Mercury and Emerald were taking part in a moss pit in the crowd, just as the bands' song finally ended. Unknown to Cinder, seeing Jing was concealed himself around the crowd (in 'Hide in plain sight', like an Assassin), which his tuxedo is modified with a hood underneath his tuxedo jacket. He had been pursue her after she made an escape.

Before two guards with yellow accents were entered before following her, which unaware the guards did crush the bracelets underfoot. As they arrived the dance floor and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall that enjoyed Athrun's band.

"Thank you guys, you've been a wonderful crowd, and before we leave, we'd like to introduce ourselves. My name is Athrun Dengel, I'm the lead male vocalist, and guitarist." Athrun announce as everyone had began cheering for him as he gave a bow.

"On Drums, and lead female vocalist, Nathasha Adamska."

Which resulted in Nathasha throwing her drum sticks to the crowd, as she lifted a fist.

"On Bassist, our very own Breck Williams!"

This cause the majority male population cheer for her, and everyone offering fire tributes to her, as she played one short little number for the crowd.

"Next we have guest performance, who was on rhythm guitar, and is one hell of a professional dancer, Jaune Arc!" Athrun announced, as everyone had finally cheered for the young blond, who can finally feel recognize as this really cool guy, and not some lovable idiot who needs help, that, and the fact a lot of girls calling his name felt pretty awesome.

Feeling a little jealous, and was making sure that he was reminded that he was still on a date with her, Pyrrha had did the most daring thing in her life, that she was planning to do privately later on tonight any ways, and no, I don't mean that you pervs.

Pyrrha had hopped on stage, and went up to Jaune, where she had dipped him, and at long last finally kissed him, which got the fans to cheer more for him to the point that they were offering fire tributes to him for achieving something that was so fricken metal.

"I~ SHIP it!" Athrun said jokingly causing the crowd to laugh.

"And finally, even though you don't really see her on stage, our roadie, and technician, Adalwolfa Yeager." Athrun said as he had completely forgot they did this whole show without her.

"And she ain't here at the moment. So we had Zeke and his sister, Yasha." Art said as he was trying to find a way to change the subject, so, he found the answer, as he gestured the VortexLobo siblings. "So, thank you for you guys for have time."

As Yasha took the mic and spoke up. "Thanks, Athrun, so me and big bro will be going now, and met up with Jing."

So with that, the VortexLobo sibs were left the stage, while Jing is still remain the crowd. So, better to met up with them, later.

"Hey probably she had taken the time to take a shit, since you were taking this time to thank everyone, and with our awesome fans cheering for us!" Nathasha said to change the subject, which it thankfully did as everyone cheered once more.

Once things began to cool down, and Athrun with company, excluding Jaune, we're being tackled to the floor, he notice that Emerald and Mercury were heading back to that women they were with earlier, along with a short women who had suddenly arrived, and was hanging with them, and she looked very familiar to Athrun.

Athrun couldn't think much of it at the moment, since he was unnecessarily getting electricfing by the Atlesian guards with a stun batons, as he, and his teams were being carried away.

With the dance finally over, everyone began making their leave home, and finally calling it a night, while some of them will be staying up late, for one reason or another.

 **==OVA – At the Ninja World==**

Since the Gokage summit was going on, the allied group of villains, who decided to go by the name of 'Foundation of Akatsuki no San'aku (Dawn of Three Evil)', had taken the time to send in their best individuals to search and capture the remaining tailed beast containers to start their plan, which they had no luck for sure, before any of the leaders of elemental nations could come, and stop them. **(AN: Based the part of the Organization like Root, Akatsuki, and even Orochimaru's Sound fraction.)**

"All is going according to plan, thanks to both of your armies." The Akatsuki leader said, who at long last showed himself, along with his group of, what they like to call themselves, mercenaries.

The leader himself was quite unexpected to Danzo, but surprise the living hell out of Orochimaru, as standing right in front of him was Yahiko, but now carrying the eyes that originally belonging to Nagato, along with piercings covering his face.

Truth be said, Orochimaru is more afraid of the Akatsuki, and was doubting himself when forming this alliance, but as long as they get what they wanted, all will be fine, since he's willing to team up with these guys in order to get what he wanted, and can easily remove Danzo from the picture.

Which Orochimaru did formed partnership with him, because of he infused the DNA of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju on his arm, but its sick for the secret leader of ROOT.

Right now, each party member is in the process, or have already succeeded in found and capture a majority of the elemental nations' Jinchuuriki, and are making way for step 2 in their plan.

So with Danzo made an ordered to organized the formation for going to Remnant.

"Well then, it has been decided, Orochimaru and his own ninja army will go on ahead, followed by myself, and my private army, and last but not least, you, Pain, you and your group of members are the last."

"Very well, and more importantly, I'll be bringing along with Kabuto, and my army of the undead, while the rest of my ninja aid you both in capturing the rest of the tailed beast for keep searching, of possible…then destroying their village." Orochimaru said as Kabuto appeared out of nowhere, and the army of undead popping out of the ground on the coffin.

"We'll be commencing the ritual ahead of time." A new voice said appearing from behind.

To Orochimaru's surprise, it was Nagato who was still alive, well barely, and was using the Uzumaki clans full on Rinnegan eye ability, and now understands as to why Yahiko, and a huge number of the Akatsuki are wielding the Rinnegan.

"Orochimaru, it's been a while hasn't it." Nagato greeted, expecting the traitor and former member of its ranks.

"It has, tell me exactly who did you get Yahiko, and the others to share the Rinnegan like you?" Orochimaru asked. **(AN: Only a Senju or Uchiha will obtained the blood each of the blood, includes the Uzumaki. Its because of Black Zetsu.)**

"You can say it's a variation of that forbidden Jutsu of yours, except mine is both better, and stronger than yours." Nagato said just to snub the snake right in front of him.

If Orochimaru had did his homework, he remembered that only the Uzumaki can access not only some of the best sealing techniques out in the world, but with the Rinnegan, they can potentially control all 5 elemental jutsu, and this is a mental note to hold on too.

"Now then, I'll must be best to heading off." Orochimaru said with a smirk, but not letting out his true intentions, as he, and his army of the dead were ready to make their leave.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Code Geass Ending 2: Mosaic Kakera – Starts)**

As the scene appears to be a nighttime with a scattered mood which the camera pans, that reach to be Naruto standing on the courtyard of the Beacon Academy, seeing his eyes were demonic slits and Ruby besides him with a silver eyes.

~Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu~  
~Tsunagi awasete egaite yuku~

Then the scene changes into a picture of a Young Yang and Ruby were playing and seeing a Summer watching her daughters played with a smile.

~Anata ga kureta deai to wakaremo…~

As the scene shines into whiteness.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:16-0:21)**

Then the two-side images appears were young Weiss stares at the camera walking away, which behind him was the figure of her father. And the young Sasuke kneed that seeing the corpse of his parents which the room is filled with blood.

~Konna hazu ja nai sou omotte nano ni~  
~Mezumereba itsumo kawarinaikara~

Then another scene changed with 2-sides for seeing Blake sitting in the roof, staring at the sundown. And Shikamaru resting in the grass watch the clouds.

~Mawari imo no naku kurikaeshi~

The next image appears to seeing Young Yang pulling a wagon in the forest covered in bruises and cuts, which seeing the young Ruby was sleeping, which journey towards to the empty house to find the clues of the whereabouts of her mother.

Then the next image appears to be Gaara, standing on the cliff of the Emerald Forest, with his arms crossed and carried his gourd on his back.

~Mozaiku kakara azayaka ni utsusu~  
~Kako no u so mo ayamachi mo~

Then the next another 2-side image for seeing Lee and Neji were sparring, along with Ren. And Temari and Kankuro along with Kiba and Choji.

~Keshite shima itai to omoeba oomou hodo~

Then there is a image of Pyrrha trained Jaune with Hinata was sitting on the boulder, as a referee and while Shino were searching for rare insects.

~Kurikaerubaso ko ni aru~  
~Suta atora in imada su sun ja nai~

Then next is seeing Ozpin standing watch the view on the window and sipping his coffee.

The next is seeing Glynda lecture the students on the arena.

~Mou ichido yo me wo hiroi atsu mete be your fall~

Then the next seeing team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT were enjoyed time eating lunch together.

~Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu~  
~Tsunagi awasete egaite yuku~

And the last scene is Naruto had his demonic eyes glowing and Ruby's silver eyes were glowing as well.

~Anata ga kureta deai to wakaremo…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 35 in Season 2…

Well there you have it, probably not the brightest ending I've delivered so far, I know I left open a lot of plot holes.

Like the relationship status between Gaara with Weiss and Blake, or Pyrrha and Jaune, Sasuke and Sakura, hell more importantly Ren and Nora, well that and how's Naruto's fate turning with Hinata's love confession, and Yang's blackmail material.

Unknown to Kiba for sure if he finds out about Hinata's confession with Naruto. So…this NEEDS to be fucking STOP! I will be sure that things will be sure for if possible for now that if Naruto will tell her his reason about he didn't had…feelings with her. = L

~~~M~~~

And now after a long time the baddies from Naruto's world are finally making a move, so it's only a matter of time. If there was one thing that I had not decide to writing down that dance chorography with Jaune, and his group, because of the last minute changes I did in that chapter.

To be quite honest, which its fine for those guys were enjoying the dance. Which the fact that until when Naruto had…*sigh* looked broke down, which now the fact until Naruto's counterpart had came in to talk with his own counterpart. So which for the Counterpart of Naruto is STILL paired with Sakura, his own wife. Which for sure…guess that he will made him better if he will tell him for sure…

~~~M~~~

[This shipping idea is now expired, which I had next shipping at the first part of the story]

~~~M~~~

Wondered why the Atlas Soldiers had taking Athrun's team on custody of what? Well…lets find out.

Now…as for the fight with Cinder? Which my OC is a kickass, which she was completely underestimate for sure.

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** My most favorite pistols in Devil May Cry: Ivory and Ebony. Its my most favorite pistols. Not to mention I liked M1911A1 pistols. Which I know it's a 7 round pistol with .45 ACP high caliber. After all, being like those guns is better then the Desert Eagle version.

So…its fine of sure that those guys were wicked badass.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ DYZR ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Stand by ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

[Mind Walker Arts; Psionic Arts]

01\. Telekinesis

02\. Remote View

03\. Mind View

04\. Mind Drain

06\. Aura View

07\. Clairvoyance

 **Tenten**

[Weapons' Creation]

01\. Any kinds of weapons

 **Sakura Haruno**

[Alter-ego]

01\. Summon the Inner-Persona

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Stand by

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

This chapter in 35 now had 177+favorite(s) and 188+ follow(s). The previous chapter had 176+ favorite(s) and 197+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Field Trip Part 1'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 6/8/2016/5:09am

 **Finished** : 6/14/2016/7:16pm

 **Published:** 6/15/2016/6:20am


	36. B: Field Trip Part 1

**Chapter 36:** Field Trip Part 1; The Broken Fox

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** After the 'Beacon Dance', now that the certain blond fox boy feeling completely depressed about how his heart betrays…now that which the fact that if he will tell his red rose lover about this mess…

Til the certain paled eyed 'stalker' messed up, big time. Which the fact when the fact that, which will be told that for sure…until a certain blonde brawler bimbo had their plot to blackmailed her fellow blond for sure…

Now that…a red rose had been scattered into bits…which because of betray…now…for sure that things will be a bit troublesome…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet],

[Karou x Mari] – topaz3 was about stated about the shipping. So, I will had Han will met someone in Season 3. I was unaware about those two were close.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC],

[Marie x Asher] – They haven't met yet.

[Neji x Human OC: Shiru] – to topaz3; do you want Shiru pair with Neji?

Decision is finished.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Roshi x Neon] – did you want this pair like Sun and Yugito that just like Sun and Blade?

Yes or No

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] –Help to decide.

* * *

[Roshi x Human OC] or [Roshi x Faunus OC]

[Han x Human OC] or [Han x Faunus OC]

[Neptune x Samui] or [Neptune x Human OC]

[Atsui x Human OC] or [Atsui x Faunus OC]  
Samui's brother.

[Omoi x Human OC] or [Omoi x Faunus OC]

Please Vote Now! And each chapter to review considered to vote more.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 36 of this story, which now the Season 2 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

So with the new chapter of this chapter…which if possible for the fact that when with his new revised chapter… The reason I named 'Broken Fox', because a name of a NaruSaku story had a same title as just now. Which the fact was, things will be turn out when Naruto felt broken for sure…

Now…as for the soldiers that Atlas has? But I know they're robots or droids. Which of course 'I' had other plans for Jing's status which its still remain secrecy. Because of he had his 'own' army for sure. But you'll see in the future chapters.

Now…which the fact, for arsenals? I will combine both the MGS4 reference and Crysis arsenals, adding StarCraft and Warhammer 40k as well. These weapons will quite be useful too. Not to mention the Customization as well. :-)

Which they will made an appearance soon, until further future chapters just like about the statement about Ironwood's droid army. For sure, that when Atlas had droid control station on Ironwood's flagship.

Until the new chapters that I had come up with…will be sure that anything will be good.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, I was about to for add Yang into a Harem with Naruto...but with Hinata? Its bad enough. Which this story is pretty similar to Green Shinobi Ranger. The Naruto x Power Rangers Crossover created by Chaosmagemon, formerly Darkpaladinmon. Feel free to read it, if some stories of his/hers had part Hinata on the Harem.

 **topaz3:** Just I promise. I did edit my decision about Mari and Karou. For are we good?

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

6/17/2015/7:45pm – Wow, a 200th reviews in my story, nice. :-)

Guess turns out that nicely since I had some business to do with my Wiki. So don't hate me of how much I had been taking too long for my next chapter updated. You (all) know I had a Wiki for my own which just like anyone else had own wiki.

So the best is not to hate or dislike me for did not update the new chapters. Because I had some things to do that I had to catch up some old times when I hadn't read or watch something.

6/21/2016/1:07pm – With something that I was still working with my Wiki. So which last the time, don't hate me. Which those ideas that I had come up with based on what Red Vs. Blue reference. Thank the creators of Halo. So which making my own army which its my fan-based. Now that which it had completely time for sure…

So, I will had my OC's army will be prepared soon…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 3: Golden Time Lover - Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played – 00:00-00:09)**

Seeing the arm of Naruto's raised in the air, while laying on a white flower fields on a grassy ground with the camera pans up that towards his head and hand after his leggings.

~Shūchū dekite nai na mada karada ga mayotte iru 'n da~

A view of Naruto's face zoomed in pans up slowly, seeing looked spaced out, until blink his eyes to come into his senses, then slam the flower on the side.

~furuete ita 'n ja CONTROL shitatte bure 'n da~

As Naruto stood up and seeing he was facing beowolf grimms, along with Ursas, and behind them was a Grimm Dragon itself.

~taiyō mo tsuki mo nan mo kanzen ni kocchi muite inai ga~

With a smirked on Naruto's face, then rub his cheek, then took out Kuramsaiga, and charged straight at them.

~yaru shika nai 'n da iikikaseru yō ni sō tsubuyaita~

Until being smacked by the Dragon's claw on Naruto's torso, that sends him on the ground. The next scene seeing Sasuke with his hand on the hilt of Chidori Cutter sword strapped on his back, seeing his Sharingan eyes. Then next seeing Team SSGN were on their backs.

 **(Instruments Played – 00:24-00:26)**

Now the next scene seeing Roman standing in the flames, along with the White Fang soldiers, with a wicked smile.

~Jōkyō wa warui ga tada nigedasu 'n ja konjō nai na~

Next is seeing the older masked (Counterpart-)Naruto and Jing was standing on the top building in the night with his Rinne-Sharingan eyes glowing purplish gray at the Beacon Academy. And also Jing's eyes were glowing white (unlike the Avatar Stated).

~tenbō wa nai ga dokyō de KURIA suru shika nai ya~

Then there is Opzin sitting on his desk with a cup of coffee, staring at the at the steam come up on the air.

~shōdō wa osaeta mama TARGET to no kankaku sagure~

Then the camera zooms toward his eyes, then the scene change for seeing someone at the distance staring outside on the window to see Ironwood's fleet were on the skies. Then there is Cinder's glowing amber eyes along with Emerald and Mercury.

~hitsuyō na mono wa katsu PRIDE wo~

Then the dragon is about to attack him, until seeing Ruby slashes it, that somehow save him. Along with the rest of team RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, CFVY, and even SSGN were fighting them off.

Then there is a glowing red of Salem brightly in the sky of night, along with many of red glowing eyes surrounds the darkness.

~ajiwau no wa shōri no bishu ka sore tomo haiboku no kujū ka~

As a symbol that had twin axes and wreaths (Vale), with a side door opens to reveals Ozpin, then next is Kakashi, then Glynda, and Gai and Asuma.

And next is Orochimaru standing behind his back with his head over his shoulder with a smile, then next is Danzo with Shisui's eye on the right, and seeing Pain, behind was the Six-Paths, on the shadow was Tobi.

~sono subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu ayatsuritai unmei no ito~

Then next scene for Raven was sitting on a bonfire while still wore her mask, with a photo of her newborn daughter Yang, her lover Taiyang, her brother Qrow, and her best-friend and partner Summer.

~Zekkou no GOLDEN TIME kono te de tsukame~

Then the next scene for seeing Killer Bee with seven swords on his different places like joints and shoulder blades, then next to him was Winter and Penny, and Yugito, and her friends: Saumi, Atsui, Karui and Omoi.

Next is Ironwood swing his hand that the AK-200 and several Paladins charges at the Griimm, ordered them to charged. Then a Paladin fires a charge arm cannon that creates a wind burst which appears Ironwood's face with a serious face.

~konshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeru yo~

Seeing camera zoom back at a view of Ironwood with his army along with the AK-200, then besides him on the right was: Winter and Bee. And on the left is Penny and Yugito.

Then camera zooms at Ironwood's face that spin the scene changed into scene of a flag ship of Ironwood starting at the window outside at the view of the Atlas Military Fleet.

Next scene for seeing Naruto seeing Ruby's fate had vein, along with her sister Yang.

~ILLUSION no sekai e hikizuri konde~

 **(Instruments played – 1:10-1:12)**

As Naruto tried to reach out at Yang and Ruby.

Then next is Ruby flew straight at something to attack her then Yang follows her behind, then they been impaled by a black sharp tendrils.

Then seeing Naruto flew in the air, with Naruto's face behind the background.

~Saigen nai PRESSURE GAME sururito nukete~

Naruto tried to get to Ruby and Yang, until his eyes changed into a demonic fox slits in rage.

~eikou no BORDERLINE tobikoeru tame ni~

As Naruto tried to reached out to them with his arm until a flashes that reveals to be back where it was.

~HOW MANY? dore kurai no daishō ga iru?~

Before that, Naruto slam the slam his arm, until he stopped with his eyes widen for sense of déjà vu, then he stop his arm without slam the poor flower.

Then opens his head out, to see a white small flower, as the camera skip zoom in to the flower.

~tebanashitaku nai no wa dore?~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Started)**

 **==Next Day==**

After his performance, Jaune had became quite popular around the school, mainly the girls, and even though he doesn't look much, the kid truly has a lot of talent. After all, since then when most first year had met him during day 1, that when he barfing on his stomach that most gruesome for sure. Jaune is now became most respectful fellow huntsman since its been month(s) when he had become stronger.

Next the fact that Cardin, and his goons don't bother to bully him anymore, or anyone for that matter, because there's just so many powerful people coming to this academy, not to mention, the fact Jaune became popular with the girls, they fear that any opportunity he gets to bust them, would result in all of team CRDN being not being able to score, until possibly they become fully fledged huntsmen.

Has this fame got to Jaune's head, maybe a little, and no I ain't sugar coating it, because he has a girlfriend who always reminds him of who he was, because it's her payment of saying thanks for seeing me as a normal girl, that and Pyrrha has enough strength where if Jaune we're to cheat on her, she'll shove foot so far up his ass, that his tail bone would replace any possible spinal damage Jaune would've received, without realizing it.

Right now; Jaune was off to use the training room, where he, Pyrrha, and Hinata had still continue their training, and with occasionally getting nods of approval whenever Sasuke would see them train.

Speaking of Sasuke, lately he's been feeling weird around the presents around Sakura, like she was still considered annoying from time to time around him, yet something about her was different, and words couldn't help describe what was it.

Gaara was on a completely different level, especially after what happen both days before, and during the dance, that he decided to take 3 personal days off claiming to be sick, because what happen to him were still fresh in his memories.

 **==2 days ago==**

Gaara didn't think much of what'll happen next in the dance, considering he was able to get off the hook easily after defusing the situation between Blake, and Weiss, but he was dead wrong.

During his dance with Weiss, she should would move extremely close to Gaara, and would always tried to move his hands past her hips, which made the young red head completely uncomfortable.

Blake on the other hand saw what Weiss was doing, and took it upon another herself to speak in his ear, as to words he's trying his hardest to forget, and me writing it down isn't helping him.

When Athrun and company took it upon themselves to perform, the trio decided to leave, even though in all honesty they loved alternative music, they didn't felt they were dressed appropriately for this type of music.

As they had left to step out, both girls took the chance to approach Gaara at an even more serious note than before.

"So, we're having a fun time, right?" Gaara asked as he caught his breath.

"We are, Gaara. Also…" The heiress began. "Even though you took us both out, we'd like to know."

Confused as to where this conversation was going, it wouldn't be long for Blake to continue off the heiress' sentence, "She means, we'd like to know who you would have originally thought of asking out."

Seeing as to how the subject was never dropped, Gaara was taken aback once more.

"To be honest, I would've asked you both out regardless of how this situation turned out" Gaara said not trying look at both girls right now.

"Gaara, if there's anything me, and Weiss have, it's a high understanding of each other." Blake said, which left Gaara confused since the incident many months ago.

"And no matter your choice, we'll respect each other's boundaries." Weiss added

Feeling a sense of hope of relief, Gaara began letting his shoulders rest, that is until out of nowhere, both girls had aimed either a knife, or a gun at Gaara.

"Though if you say it's with a different girl, we'll make sure to kill you." They said in unison, making a threaten mood.

Yup this was really giving Gaara a serious case of a no win situation, and the mix signals by being in the middle. Which the fact when less understand about Shikamaru for girls were troublesome when he had spend time with the lazy leader of SSGN.

"Look, can you girls give me time to think this through." Gaara said still trying to avoid any to all eye contact with the girls. So with Weiss and Blake will understand of his choice for need some space to time straight.

"Very well, but until then." Weiss said as leaned and surprise Gaara by leaving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, until then." Blake said as she did the exact same thing to Gaara.

Gaara began feeling the spots where each girl had kissed him, followed by looking back at them at long last, and they gave him that one wink saying: 'you're mine, and we're together'.

The day following that moment, the girls have been popping up left, and right, and we're seriously trying hard to get his attention, a good example would be the time when Weiss dressed up as a French maid to give him cookies that either were in heart shape, had his face, or spelled 'I love you' on it. And even the fascinating formal music.

If that wasn't bad for the young red head, Blake had looked up some ninja wear from Naruto, due the fact when she spend most of her time reading 'Ninjas of Love', except she made it so that she can look a little extra skimpy, that when she sneaked in to kidnap Gaara one day, it made him felt even more uncomfortable that she had worn that, along with revealing her cat ears to him as he sat their tied up, and she did was rub up to him, and purred.

Not wanting to experience that any time soon, Gaara took it upon himself to call in sick for the next few days, until this all dies down a little.

 **==With Naruto==**

After Hinata had kissed him during the dance, Naruto couldn't bring himself to look Ruby in the eye, and was being consumed by guilt every day since that kiss.

In all honesty, Naruto had taken aback, and looked at the memories he did had with Hinata, and this is on him for being blind as hell as to not realizing that for a long time Hinata did had the hots for him, but right now, he doesn't want to do a thing about Hinata, but instead, find a way to make him feel better, and explain this to Ruby without him, or Hinata being murdered by the redhead with her most trusted scythe.

As Naruto sighs for he recalled last night about when he had talk with 'Ikamuzu' when after he and him left the ballroom that night.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"Are you alright?" Ikamuzu asked, which seeing Naruto's eyes lowered, sadden of how he was pretty upset. "Hey, lets talk somewhere…"_

 _Without hesitation, so he and Naruto left the ballroom._

 ** _==At the Courtyard==_**

 _As they on the courtyard, so they decide to went to the same statues that Blake and Jaune were any of them were standing. They went to the nearby bench, so Naruto can sit silently._

 _So, with a silent broke up, by Naruto._

 _"So, um…who are you?" Naruto asked._

 _"I'm Ikamuzu Kurosaki." He replied, introduced._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki." The blond responded._

 _"So, Naruto. Can I asked why I saw you and the girl were out on the ballroom, so I decide to see if what are guys doing." Ikamuzu said (aka Naruto's counterpart), which made Naruto's eyes sadden which he had heard everything._ **(1)**

 _"How long?" The blond asked the orange-haired._

 _"Too long." Ikamuzu replied, with a sighs escape from Naruto._

 _"I…I betray Ruby." Naruto said that sounded sour on his throat._

 _"I see…that's harsh for you being betrayed, right?"_

 _Naruto nodded at the stated from Ikamuz that had said._

 _"So…what are you going to do?" He asked._

 _"I don't know…I was caught off-guard for Hinata had kissed me when I was wanted to dance with my girlfriend." Naruto stated._

 _Ikamuzu frowning at the moment, and said. "Go on."_

 _Nsruto explained to Ikamuzu everything about between himself and Hinata, which the orange-haired Kurosaki nod for understand of how he feels._

 _"You know…you're reminded me of myself when I was your age." Ikamuzu stated, which shocked Naruto turn to him with a curious about this. "There's this, 'girl' who had crush on me during the Academy. She had somehow been stalking me whenever where I go, but also she was faint when I was around."_

 _Ikamuzu continues. "And then…there is one girl who I was crushed with, when she crush on someone else. And then she had mean to me for sure, after all, which I was a kid like you back then."_

 _Which made Naruto shocked of remained about his teammates, his former crush Sakura, and rival Sasuke. And now Hinata as well, which she looked shy to talk to him._

 _"But…until she and myself did made a mistakes, but just a little." He finished admitted, until which shocks Naruto._

 _"You made mistakes?" Naruto asked, wanted to know why._

 _"Yup, since then when Arukas did loved me when I was your age when she was blinded for sure without notice." Ikamuzu stated about his wife, Arukas (Counterpart of Sakura). "After all, she did support me the most._ _She is my best friend before I had married her, she has been by my side through thick and thin, she has been a constant pillar of support for me. Very few people have supported me like Arukas has._ _"_

 _"But, what about 'her'? The girl who crushed on you like Hinata." Naruto questioned about her._

 _"No, she haven't." Ikamuzu (Naruto counterpart) said, making Naruto's eyes widen more._ _"She didn't start supporting me openly until then. Before that she were always hiding behind things, and following me around. Silently worshiping me, like I was some kind of idol."_

 _Ikamuzu (Other Naruto) paused and took a shaky breath, while Naruto was disbelief of how the orange-haired teen's mistakes._

 _"Yeah, my wife was mean to me when we were younger, but she's grown up. She's shown me how much strength and determination she truly has. She has worked her ASS OFF! To get to where she is now, and she was by my side the whole way. We went through so much together, that I cannot even begin to express the intimate bond I share with her."_

 _Naruto was stunned to hear him say about how those mistakes he had made._

 _"Maybe…" The Kurosaki said harshly, snapping Naruto out of his stupor. "If she hadn't followed me around like some lost, love sick puppy, and actually tried talking with me then maybe we could have had a relationship together. But she barely ever said a word to me, she never wanted to just hang out with me. The only time we were ever together was during missions, even then she kept her distance! Arukas would always talk with me, and she wasn't afraid to ask me things. Plus she would always try to make time for me if I wanted to hang out with her. Sure she would act all annoyed, but I could tell that she enjoyed spending time with me."_

 _"Wow…" Naruto was awestruck about how Ikamuzu had relationship with his wife. "But what about your wife who crush her teammate?"_

 _"No she doesn't." A disguised older Naruto (Ikamuzu) said with a smirk, making Naruto's eye widen. "She loves me."_

 _"She told me that she loves a few years ago." He explained, while Naruto to sit back on the bench. "She's loved me ever since I returned from my training trip. But she never told me, because her feelings for me were so confused."_

 _"But once she figured out her feelings, why didn't she ever confess to you?" Naruto asked._

 _"Its because of her." Ikamuzu (Naruto counterpart) said simply about his old life in their former world's Hinata._

 _"What?" Naruto asked, somewhat dumbfounded._

 _"After she saw me jump in front of the most powerful being I had faced, and confess her love to me, she decided that she didn't deserve to love me. That she wasn't worthy to have my love when she were willing to risk her life to confess to me. She felt that she would be a terrible woman for taking me from you." He explained, then he went to the bench then sit next to him, as he finished. "…And turns out…I never had feeling with her."_

 _Naruto was disbelief and shocked about how things never went well, during the Academy days, he was blinded to realized about how Hinata was crush on him from the very beginning. Which he had remember something that happen. He had now realized about how he was realized about Hinata didn't approached to him like Ikamuzu does._

 _Ikamuzu's stories that hit hard of how much turns out that which Naruto had heard that the girl he knew never returns his feelings to her. Now that Naruto he had something to do which he wanted to tell her about this._

 _As Ikamuzu stood up, then turn to Naruto and spoke. "Naruto…you better tell your girlfriend about this, and even after you better tell Hinata for sure that everything will be normal."_

 _So, with that, Ikamuzu left, leaving Naruto sitting the bench, which he need time to thing for which he wanted to made things right to fix it._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

With that, which Naruto had spend time, to clear his mind for he needed some space, so he will better tell Hinata about this. So now that he needed to tell Hinata about he didn't had feeling with her from the very beginning.

"Hey Naruto, can we talk." Yang called out, as she had caught up with Naruto. Which made her fellow blond turn to him.

"Oh hey Yang, how you've been?" He asked.

Yang shrugged, replied. "Pretty good, what about you?"

Naruto replied with shuttered for come up some excuse. "Good-actually, that's…a lie, I-can we talk."

"That's what I said earlier ago." Yang smiled.

Which make Naruto embarrassed a bit and replied. "Oh yeah, sorry. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Right here isn't the smartest choice to talk." She stated.

As Yang had then took Naruto by the hand, and started running off into one of the many school broom closets, for them to have their little talk.

"Listen kid, I know that you like my sister, and I mean, you like her like a lot right?" Yang began, which made Naruto feel extremely uncomfortable. "So, it kind of surprised me, when I saw you, and Hinata kissing each other."

Which made Naruto's eyes widen about last night, which he wasn't aware of Yang was been followed, during the dance when Athrun and his team were preformed a concert.

"Yang wait, I can explain that entirely." Naruto pleaded as he began waving his hands in mercy.

"Save it kid, because in my hand, I got a recorded video in my hand, and I will show it to my sister, unless you do something for me" Yang interjected, as she presented a bit video from her scroll.

"Alright I'm in, just don't do anything to hurt Ruby." Naruto pleaded, convinced Yang for her blackmailed.

"Aw, no worries kid, I wouldn't dare to think about doing anything to harm my own baby sister." Yang said in an almost too sympathetic voice.

Before Naruto could accept the terms Yang was about to list off, she did the unthinkable by grabbing Naruto by the collar of his jacket, and pulled him in for a deep kiss, which had both confused, and hurt him even more.

"Taste like ramen, but still it's a taste to not be forgotten." Yang said as she pushed Naruto back a little,

"I want you to take me out on a romantic date this weekend, so buy something more fancy then last time, also you should know by now, that there are a lot of girls besides me, Ruby, and Hinata, who think that you're attractive, but we're the ones who like you for the right reasons."

After listing her terms, and leaving Naruto awestruck, Yang decided to made her way out the broom closet, where our young blond hero is left their feeling more regretful, and sad than before.

Then Naruto spoke up without Yang's ear reach out to hear him, then spoke up. "Because if I had not told Hinata that no feeling for her…if you show that video to Ruby, it wouldn't had been as bad if I would had tell her myself… Next time if I see her, which probably be some time after our today's first mission as a huntsman will be like our time in Hidden Leaf, after I get back…

Naruto took a deep breath and exhale and declared. "…I'm gonna to have to reject her."

 **==With Torchwick – At Underground Abandon Subway Station==**

Ever since that whole, we got spied on, and now we gotta skip to step 5 immediately, Torchwick wasn't having a great time, sure he, and the White Fang manage to get away, and both Itachi, and the Mobliz family are finally putting in an effort after a long time, but even then he wasn't pleased.

He wasn't pleased because Cinder was a downright bitch, with those two little brats by her side, he now knows 2 of the 3 most powerful children secret identities, and he can't do anything at the moment to pull any hunt, and capture missions, and oddly enough, he hasn't seen Neo that often, since she agreed to pull a double life in both their current operation, and siding with Cinder.

Roman was completely irritation about this operation since Cinder declared of phase two of her plans, even the leader of the White Fang did ordered his troops to be sure prepared for this operation. Which its getting slower since the new recruits after Blake, Sun, and Yugito had infiltrate the recruitment, even the fact since the Prototype of the Atlesian Paladin-290.

"Damn it! I just wish we could speed things up, and get some new people!" Roman shouted insensitively around the new recruit regiment to the White Fang, and spoke to the rookie. "Sorry, you guys are doing a great job for your first day."

Knowing that they we're gonna have to accept such a poor excuse like that an apology, they snorted, and move on their merry way.

"Hey Itachi, can we talk for a second." Roman called out, to which Itachi appeared out of nowhere.

"What is it?" The eldest Uchiha responded.

"Look…ever since that 'whole' let's-invade-the-city-of-Vale fiasco from that 2-bit criminal, I got a team of my second best intelligence gatherers to tell me that the men that Junior hired were from your world." The orange-haired man with a bowler hat said. Which he was talking about the Late-Sound 4, added Kimimaro Kaguya as t Five, that when after the 'Siege of Vale'.

"You're point being." Itachi said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"My point being that you know a way to get to send the rest of your team, or even more fighters of your kind to come here, and you've been holding out." Roman said miffed.

"Even if that were the case, I wouldn't have told you, because this didn't concern you." Itachi said not bothering to look Roman in the eye, which really pissed him off, but thankfully there was a random distraction.

As the cave began to tremor a little, everyone began holding on to something sturdy, before it had stopped completely.

"What the hell was that?!" Roman exclaimed, as he turn to the White Fang member, ordered. "Perry, you and a few guys go up to the surface, and tell me as to what the hell that."

As Perry, and a few other White Fang soldiers made their way up to the surface, it didn't take long before one of them returned, and began waving for their attention to come up to the surface.

 **==At the Surface – At the Unknown Location==**

As they finally made their way up, which its surrounded by a abandon cities, as Itachi and the White Fang soldiers went to investigate that causes to tremor, until with the eldest Uchiha had went wide eye as to what was right in front of him.

"How did…"

 **==Moments Ago==**

With the current search for the Jinchuurikis were not pretty well, which turns out, they had left a small bits of its Tailed-beasts' chakra, which its not enough, its small, so they wanted all of it, I mean ALL of it.

As Nagato and the Akatsuki proceeded to use them as a means to get Orochimaru, and his army of undead, and his currently best ninja around to hunt down what they want.

"Are you ready to move for this nonsense time?" Danzo said impatiently.

"Hold on a minute, Nagato, if you may, can I have a word with you." Orochimaru said giving his snake like smirk.

"Fine, but make it quick." Nagato cough as the flames began appearing. Which turns out, he was pretty bad shape, that turns out, he is the original Pein, and also the puppet master of the Six Paths.

"Right with me is one of the very few survivors to the Uzumaki clan, your clan I may add…" Orochimaru began.

"I see… Continue on if you may." Nagato said, narrowed his Rinnegan eyes at the snake sannin.

"If I did my history right, I know that only the Uzumaki can achieve the Rinnegan eyes, and I'm offering her up, so you can help her activate it?" Orochimaru explained, which he wanted the most powerful dojutsu that just like the Sharingan.

"That's only half true, only a certain number of Uzumaki can do such feats, while a majority of us created seals." Nagato stated, coughed, as he was frustrated to this waste of time of a conversation.

"I have no doubt in her being able to achieve Rinnegan, and take my word when I say that you're better off taking, and teaching her, because she, along with everyone else is gonna need this said advantage." Orochimaru insisted.

"Very well, I'll humor you and help her awaken the possible Rinnegan." Nagato said, as Orochimaru had offered up Karin.

"We shall meet you, again." The snake man said as he, and his followers hopped through the flames to get to the world of Remnant.

 **==In present time==**

it seems that only Orochimaru, Kabuto, Jugo, Suigetsu, and a handful of sound ninja had made it through, and Orochimaru's army of the undead had 'died' along the way.

"Why am I not surprise that this happened." Orochimaru growled as he saw nothing but the ashes of the dead began crumbling right in front of him, seeing the victims of the results of the Reanimated Jutsu is now completely wasted. Turns out, chakra didn't effect which this world's version of chakra were converted for sure.

"I ain't complaining much, at least I got 5 out of the 7 swords I need for my collection." Suigetsu said as he was lugging around the said 5 swords on his back. **(AN: Good thing I had manage to described those weapons.)**

One of them is Zabuza's 'Executioner's Blade' that strapped on back on the rightside, Its been a year since his passing. A giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance, the wielder can use the semi-circle on the blade to decapitate an opponent's head, hence the name.

Next to the blade besides the hilt of the Executioner's Blade on the right, was another sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it, which can be used to pierce enemies and "sew" them together in human bundles, which its called the 'Sewing Needle'.

Then the third is 'Helmet Splitter', the Bluntsword, which next on the left side, was a sword consisting of a giant single sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain. Said to be capable of crushing any and all defenses. And the other was a sword with a scroll incorporated into it, lined up behind the blade, combining swordsmanship and explosions. That is called the 'Splash', the Blastsword.

And lastly on his hips, was a twin swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. They called them 'Fang', the thunderswords.

"I'll add the 6 one in your throat, you imbecile!" Orochimaru yelled.

Before anything else could happen, Orochimaru, and everyone were suddenly surrounded by the White Fang which any of them armed with swords (prepared for close-combat) and guns pointed at them, and Roman began approaching the group.

"Gentlemen, interested in working for me?" He said had offered the Sound Fractions, just like when he first confronted Itachi.

Which until the Uchiha Missin-nin narrowed his eyes at the man who associated with, when he attempted to takeover his soul for his bloodline.

"Take my word, he is not one you would want to associate with." Itachi assured, as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Ah, Itachi. Long time no see, didn't expecting to see you into this world." Orochimaru cooed, expecting to see the snake, since he got the information from the late-clone of his when Naruto had killed it from the Curse Seal.

"Save it snake, I had no time for this, prepare to die." Itachi said as he whipped out his newly customized sword, which he had now obtained by the appreciated for the White Fang's Developers were created something, until Itachi insisted to name it for himself.

Made out of the same material as to Sasuke's sword, the main difference was that Itachi had it mixed with energy dust crystals on the handle of the black blade sword with glowing linings on the edge. **(AN: Its now or never!)**

This is a one of a kind sword with White (G-10) handle wrapped with 550 cord and a Custom Tsuba style guard. This sword has full tang construction. This is a one of a kind (and was used for display at Blade Show 2015 in Atlanta, GA) and some other trade shows Custom Molded Black Kydex sheath included with Cord wrap.

Itachi had dubbed to name it 'Shisui', named after his late-best friend when during the Uchiha Massacre had begun when Itachi had murdered his clan and family, leaving his little brother, orphaned. Not to mention he entrusted his 'eye' that had a ability to manipulate the Will of others with fake experience. **(W1)**

Unknown to them which Suigetsu was fascination about Itachi's sword that looked pretty state of the art, just like the 5 swords of the 7 swordsman of mist had possessed.

"Now hold your horses there Itachi, no offence, Mac." Torchwick said, as he tilted his head to the only horse faunus in the group.

"I get that all the time." Mac responded in an understood fashion but still keeping his posture for his jab comments.

"As long as I'm your boss, I don't want to hear lip from you, or start any trouble without my consolation, considering the last time you did cost you a few limbs." Torchwick said as he mainly pointed at Itachi's arm, causing the elder Uchiha to cringe a little on the inside.

"Silence, you greedy bastard, you don't know what type of man Orochimaru is." Itachi instigated as he was just about ready to kill said snake, and Roman.

"True, but I know I could strike a deal of some kind." He said nonchalantly as he whipped out a cigar.

Hearing this got Orochimaru chuckling, then the snake sannin stepped in.

"My, my, I do like how you can treat the situation, so, I'm going to made a cooperation with you." Orochimaru said as he began approaching Roman, as did he.

"So, we got a deal, that's wonderful. Perry get us something to drink, and eat, we got some highly important guest." Roman said with true glee as Orochimaru smirk wickedly.

 **==With Jaune==**

The blond knight was truly improving little by little, but his current training sessions with both Hinata, and Pyrrha were truly making a hugger impact, and now having said red head as a girlfriend, he's been pushing himself more, so that should anything would happen, he would be ready to protect her.

If I can explain the best way as to Jaune's current strength, he can fend of Pyrrha, and a school bus filled with a bunch of small children from at least 3 Ursa, and a small pack of Beowulf's.

"Alright then I think we're done for today." Pyrrha said as she began placed her weapons away.

"Really, cause I can still go on." Jaune insisted.

"Very well, may I suggest we train on a different subject." The redhead got her point for sure.

"Sure, but what 'different subject?'" Jaune replied and asked as he began bouncing on his feet.

"Discovering your semblance." Pyrrha smiled.

"Oh, uh, sure," Jaune replied, as he sheathed his sword, after the shield is revert into a sheathed then place next to Pyrrha's sword/spear and shield, and stood still and began concentrating, and just for safe measure Hinata activated her Byakugan to observed Jaune's progress.

"Jaune you feel anything different?" Pyrrha asked her now-boyfriend.

"Not really." He answered as he still concentrating. **(1)**

"Hinata, how are things looking at him from the inside?" She question to the white-haired heiress.

"Like he said, nothing different, but it may be because his aura is a little low." Hinata answered, which seeing his points inside his body didn't seems different, ever since he had awake his semblance during the Forever Fall that when Cardin problem is over.

Pyrrha sighs for Hinata got a point, which it take a year or two for Jaune had his fully potential of his Semblance.

"Okay, I guess we can call it for a day." Pyrrha said as she shrugged her shoulders, dismissed Jaune's training for now.

"But I'm not-" Jaune was about say something, before Pyrrha came close, and whispered in his ear.

"Come on, let's go have lunch together." She said, which instantly got him to change his mind, and agree to it, which the blond huntsman cannot denied it, so he did.

As they left, Hinata began envying wishing she had Naruto to take her out somewhere to eat, but decided to not complain, and wait for him, like he 'promised', and just hit up Neji for some tea time.

Unaware for a certain dog boy had been pretty upset when that happen…so which Hinata did not realized about she did not realized…

 **==With Naruto – In SSGN's Dorm==**

Now he was really feeling like shit, not only did he cheated Ruby on Hinata, but also with Yang, who was the redhead's parental older half-sister, and that's seriously the most fucked up thing anyone could ever do.

Naruto was sitting on Kotatsu, with his legs were on underneath the heavy blanket to enjoy his time, while the heater itself didn't turn on, which its still summer, or at least. And even gazed at Kuramasaiga had took it out.

Now he was truly going emo, like his best friend and rival, but is taking it to a new level, like how he's listening to Washinton Park, and until he started stabbing his own hand simultaneously, and if it wasn't for his unique healing factor, he'd be seriously bleeding out, as he tries digging deeper, just throw the pain all away.

He needed to cleared his mind about that happen. Which of course stabbing his hand just like C-rank turn A-rank all over again, with the blade of his, which it painful for that he needed to stop thinking about it.

It wouldn't be long until Gaara woke up from his slumber, and saw the sight in front of the blond sitting on the table, and decided to take action, then spoke up to Naruto. "You know, just because you got a healing factor from stabbing yourself, doesn't mean you may have a possibility to being immune to a possible disease from a used knife, even it is covered in your own blood."

"Then what do you suggest then?" Naruto snapped as he looked at his brother then slam his blade on the table.

"I suggest using a new kunai at a time." Gaara said with a straight face. Ever since they had large scroll with unlimited amount of ninja tools which he and his team had possessed, includes the rest of the ninja comrades/friends. **(2)**

Naruto decided to re-august himself, and realize that Gaara was only trying to help, even if that wasn't the type of advice you'd hear from a best friend.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just have a lot on my mind." Naruto said defeated as he wipe his blade then sheathed then place on a table, and remove his headphones, then turn the table and stare at it.

"Why, what's going on?" Gaara said as he lifted his body out of bed.

Out of everyone, it was Gaara, who Naruto could tell a lot more about his problems, then his best friend Sasuke.

"Um…Where do I begin…" Naruto pondered as Gaara was sitting on the other side of the kotatsu table.

"You see, sometime during the middle of the dance between me and Hinata…" Naruto began, as Gaara simply nod along. "She-she did-she said something that surprised me."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Apparently Hinata had a crush on me, and confessed to me that same evening." Naruto said at long last, Gaara had force a surprise look, which was easy, considering the majority of Gaara's child hood facial expressions were blank face, a smile, or a frown.

Even if Gaara knew of this information, he still cared about Naruto's well being, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, it could have been worse." Gaara said not knowing the full story.

"I wasn't done yet." Naruto started up.

"Wait, there's more?" Gaara asked with a real surprise look on his face.

"You see, after she confessed to me, I explain to her that 'I'm taken', which she understood, but I didn't want to leave her sad, so I told her that if anything were to happen, then she has a chance." Naruto stated.

"Wait, why you said that?" Gaara asked with a disproved look.

"Like she looked sad, and she asked if she had a chance, so I said: yes." Naruto explained for the second time to Gaara.

"Okay, if that's all you're worried about then lighten up." Gaara said thinking this was probably the worst was over, which it wasn't.

"That wasn't the worst thing…" Naruto said looked defeated as he was feeling down again as to what happened next.

"Then for god sakes, tell me already, I can' t take the suspense." Gaara said as he was finally done seeing Naruto down.

"Shekissedme." He said quickly.

"Pardon?" The redhead asked, cock his eyebrow.

"She kissed me!" Naruto said clearly, exclaimed.

Now getting the whole picture, Gaara understood why Naruto was feeling down, and now feels bad for yelling at him. Which he wanted to something to say about that.

"Oh wow, um…I don't know what to say." Gaara honestly answered as he was looking back at the night he had experience with both Blake, and Weiss.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, Yang was apparently recording the whole time, and decided to blackmail me into going on a romantic date with her, along with stealing a kiss from me." Naruto answered who was official back to being emo all over again.

Gaara had originally no intentions to kill, well Hinata at least, because she must have gone through some sort of internal pain, which he could understood, Yang on the other hand, he had no problem killing her, but looking back at Naruto, he couldn't help, because he has women trouble as well, but he had to say something, before Naruto continues staining the carpet, and get a blood disease.

"There is more to after Hinata had kissed her." Naruto begun again.

"Meaning?" Gaara questioned.

As Naruto told the same explained about meeting Ikamuzu last night, which he had a conversation with him about his past time, which Gaara was shocked for the stated the fact that Naruto didn't had feelings with her to begin with, he was too dense to notice. So Naruto cannot tell Yang for a reason about he didn't had feel.

"Look bro, I…I don't know what to say, but I think you should talk to Ruby about this." Gaara suggested.

"I can barely look at her a while ago, now I can't talk to her." Naruto whined with tears coming down his face.

"I can't explain how, or why, but I feel like talking to her is the right thing to do." Gaara said.

"I'll… I'm going to sleep." Naruto said depressingly.

"You'll do it now." Gaara said frowning, while giving a look that said 'do it now, or you're sleeping outside for a week'.

Naruto sighs in defeat and replied, muttered. "Alright, I'll do it now."

Just Naruto was about to head out the dorm room, he stopped himself, and looked at Gaara.

"Practice what you speech, dude." Naruto smiled as he head out, because he knows damn well, that Gaara is gonna do it, if Naruto is facing his girl problems.

 **==At the Beacon Tower – Ozpin's Office==**

Following the incident in the CCTS (Cross Continental Transmit System) Tower. Problems however were occurring in Ozpin's office.

"They were here…" Ironwood's voice that sounded serious and upset about during that incident.

Ozpin sitting on a chair, behind his desk, accompany by Iroonwood and Glynda. Which he did rub his head in both hands as he listened to the argument between his right-head mistress and General of the Atlas Military.

"Ozpin, they were 'here'!" The general raised his voice, angrily slams his fist against Ozpin's desk.

"We're very aware of that! Thank you, James." Glynda said, retorted, glared at him for that little act of hitting Ozpin's desk.

"Fantastic! You're aware!" Ironwood shouts, and asked with a gesture of pointed about this problem. "Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's 'right' in front of us?!"

Before the conversation could continue, an alert sound played, signifying that someone had arrived on the elevator. Until the headmaster stood up on his chair and called out.

"Come in." He said as the elevator doors opened, which expecting for two people entered the office. It was Jing and Ruby.

 **==With Ruby - Earlier==**

After the events held during the night at the dance, and Ironwood arriving, Ruby and Adal were waiting, and began explaining to Ironwood from what happen, before he directed the rest of his attention on Adal's team. Not to mention, Jing was there, as well, which she stated that he had went after her.

Normally after interrogating both girls, and the band performers, he'd let them be on their way, but Ironwood knew better, and had assumed that this was all schemed on Adal, and her teams' part, when he can see through Ruby's eyes that she truly had no part of whatsoever, except checking on Adal. Until Jing came around, asked questions about this incident, as the fact about the intruder he was searching for was lost on sight (unaware of one of Jing's abilities can able to track her down).

Right now, Ruby is off confronting her headmaster which she was on the elevator, and his associates to gather in anymore information she may have left out. But with Jing had accompany her, which he was involved about this incident.

"Come in." Ozpin called out from the other side of the elevator door, prompting for Ruby to come in, and be glared at by everyone present, minus Ozpin. But with Jing following behind her.

Ruby didn't like the atmosphere in the headmaster's office, it was suffocating her. With Jing, who always kept his cool through times such as this, but this was something that he didn't expect. He kept a bland expression trying not to let any emotion show.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." Ruby said sheepishly, a little bit of humor would lighten the mood, which didn't do anything and then paused before Jing stepped in spook up.

"Not us if you were wondering." Jing quickly explained with his arms crossed, readying himself for a lecture.

"Thank you for coming you two. How are you feeling, Ruby?" Ozpin asked.

"Okay I guess, during few days ago that I didn't had time to dance with my boyfriend at the moment. I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't O-for-three." Ruby stated about that time about during the events that stopping bad guys for sure.

They all looked seriously stared at her a moment as Jing was the only one smiling.

Ruby rubs the back of her head and said, weakly. "Okay…so that's the tone we're going for, got it."

The three professors soon looked to Dante for his answer.

"Fine I guess. A little cheesed off though that my arts and crafts sessions has been interrupted, but hey. This is more important. So, Me and my teammates were training for the tournament, so what ya guys need?" Jing asked placing his hands in his pockets.

Ironwood placed each of his hands on Ruby and Jing's shoulder, then stated. "Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress and Huntsmen is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could."

As the general turn to Jing and stated. "I was aware when you aren't in that tower that night, but you may had been trailing your target while the threat is still out there."

To prove Ironwood's point as to his conversation with his friends just moments ago.

"I appreciated for your stated, General." Jing replied, keeping his expression for sure.

"Thank you, sir. Also, whatever happen to Adal and her team? I haven't seen them a few days ago?" Ruby asked.

 **==Meanwhile==**

Things were going pretty peachy for Adal, and company, mainly how they're all trapped in a small pod that are considered to be modern day cells for the military at least.

The girls were just waiting patiently, because they knew this situation would end soon, while Athrun was constantly trying to break free every other minute, and every time it ended with him getting 'tazed'.

 **Back in Ozpin's office**

"I'll discussed this about Ms. Yeager and her team, later." Ironwood answered, while unaware for seeing Jing's expression were pretty upset for the general keeping things up.

Until Ozpin spokes up, stated. "Now, the general here is already informed of most of the events that…" With his eyes closed a little, before Glynda turn to him, and continues after a long pause.

"…transpired last night, but now that you rested, we were wondering if you have anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asked, gazed at them.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders a bit, as she recalled about this women's described.

"I…I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby answered with the best of her ability.

"Not to mention, me, Ruby and Adal had overwhelmed her before of Ruby uses her… 'speed' can able to broke her mask, until General Ironwood came in, right before any of us will looked at her face, after she had made a escape until I can made my move to chase her, so you know the rest." Jing answered with explanation. "She had no one else with her. If she did, I would had sense them."

Glynda was thinking now before she spoke. "Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby."

"And the night I was chasing that convict and ran into that one lady on the train that gave me some nasty burns..." Jing said, when he had chased her that after Ironwood came around, which he had able to overwhelmed her, which he uses his best attacks able to fight her with only a sword and guns, summoning swords, and even his…hidden abilities that she was completely underestimate him.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood stated.

"Wait." Ruby called out, getting the three occupants attention to her, as she gave some questions to her, which she had thought of something.

"You think that this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" The redhead scythe wielder questioned. As Ironwood and Glynda turn to him, seeing place his fingers over his chin.

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence that links the two together." Ozpin stated, for acquired evidence for the connection between the girl during the night with details, and along with Torchwick and the White Fang.

As until Ruby spoke up something, with a small smile a bit, stated. "Actually, I think I remember one of them saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom."

As the last part for Ruby pointed her thumb at the direction outside the walls of Vale.

This peaked the headmaster's interest with a smile. "Interesting…"

Now Ozpin knew his students to well, that and he saw the security footage itself to know what Ruby was scheming. Seeing Jing's eyes knew about what she was going to do with take action.

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Glynda started to say about what Ruby said about the intruder (namely Cinder), until Ozpin cut her off.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin stated.

"Any time." Ruby said before leaving.

"And Ms. Rose, please try and be discrete about this matter." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." Ruby said, after gain attention to the headmaster to reminded her from talking to anyone about this incident.

So with that, Ruby had finally left Ozpin's office, leaving three for some urgent matter, which leaving Jing.

"Is there more to it, Mr. Hayabusa?" Ozpin question.

"Oh, well…you know I was there at night, right?" Jing stated.

"Yes, and why aren't you catch her?" Ironwood asked.

"Hey! She was caught off guard when she had blinded me when he made escape, that's all." Jing argue.

"Question young man? Are you from Pronterra?" The general questioned, which Ozpin and Glynda aware about Pronterra is an non-kingdom for most skillful huntsman and huntress in Vale.

"Yeah, I'm from Shell town for sure." Jing replied, shrugged.

Ironwood was seriously curious about this young man (being a secret leader of the organization).

"I see…" Ironwood said. "Then if you aware of the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo'?"

Which made Jing was silent about this, as his eyes turn to Ozpin, which seeing his head shook a little that the general didn't know about the 'Patriots'. So which the fact for he cannot gave a suspicious.

"No… I don't know what you means. And I've never heard of it." Jing replied.

"Hmm…" Ironwood frowned about what Jing responded, so which this young man never heard the real name of the organization that been when the rumors that help the Faunus from the SDC's clutches. Not to mention the President wanted the 'leader' who lead the organization, dead, because of how their company had been foiled.

Even the President of the SDC wanted to 'cooperate' or 'hired' with the organization to protect from the White Fang (namely using others as tools for their ambition).

"Very well…you may dismissed." The general said to Jing to leave. Ironwood wanted to know the connection between Jing and the organization. He knew the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' (aka Order of the White Phoenix' or 'Patriots' were saving innocents and even killed tyrants and slavers, not to mention assassinates attempts that those harmed anyone which made the SDC President Schnee furious about this.

Their organization consist of both faunus and humans willing to protect civilians from harm, no matter what the race. They also protect dust companies (minus Schnee Dust Company) and dust stores from thieves and terrorists, mainly the White Fang, and is located at Atlas (unaware of the tyranny of the President of the Schnee Dust Company that who blame by everybody; 75% of the Faunus and 25% of the human).

"Yes sir." Jing replied, as he turn around before he leave, unaware of the two professors and a general, a small smirked on his face for the general didn't suspected a thing, and even he needs to keep his temper for what General had did suspected about his organization.

So with that, Jing had completely left the office on the tower.

"They WERE here, right now!" Ironwood sneered, exclaimed.

"I know James." Glynda said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yugito had reported me about the prototypes of the Paladins that the White Fangs had get their hands on!" Ironwood exclaimed for this matter. "Then why are we sitting here doing nothing, we should start by sending in my force-"

"Why is it always going to be a show of military power for you." Glynda cut Ironwood's sentence, arguing. Clashing once more about this matter between Glynda's protest and Ironwood's course of action.

 **==At DYZR's Guest Dorn==**

The door to the dorm of Jing's team room opens, revealing Zeke had sharpened one of his straight-edge swords, while the other two next to him. Which his blades were prepared for the tournament; the Vortex Fang and Warp Claw were completely prepared for anything, along with polished their blades as well. **(3)**

Once Zeke done his sharpened his sword on the blade, then take a view to see if he didn't missed a thing, then that remain straight, then turn it to the back.

And there's Yasha who she had set of kunais and shurikens when she is a kunoichi, along with her brother for he is a hybrid of ninja and samurai. Surely her brother didn't mind for sharpen and polished her ninjato.

Johnny had aiming his own pistol, he had, a revolver, its barrel is huge, which its caliber is about an high caliber (like the Desert Eagle's .50 AE or S&W 500 magnum), and there is one is been wore on a necklace around his neck for some reasons.

As he cock the hammer, as he focus his sights at the direction on the wall, until a red dot that came from a above the barrel, was a laser targeter. So he called his revolver, the Executioner Revolver. **(W2)**

Johnny squeeze the trigger, and then…

*Click!*

Appears to be, it's an empty round on his gun, it will make sure for 'not' to shot anyone. As he twirls his pistol, until he quickly aim at Jing who somehow, he was on the front door, when he had arrived back. Seeing a laser pointer that hit at Jing's forehead, which its looks playful for messed around.

"What did you tell them, Jing?" Johnny asked, which causes Yasha and Zeke turn to see Jing, which results from the blue haired went to him and gave him a lovely embraced, as Zeke went out on the door and looked around to see if someone is followed, turns out its clear.

"I told them about the White Fang's base and the general didn't aware about our organization, then that 'Black Queen' who was at the CCT last night." Jing answered, sounded serious.

"Ah, I see what you did. Guess the 'Black Queen' and General Ironwood didn't know about us. Good thinking, Jing." Yasha said seeing what her lover did.

Zeke begun to spoke up and declared. "Now that we're still remain in a shadows, everyone will not know of the White Phoenix will begin to this operation…"

"…Into overdrive." Jing finished.

 **==At Ozpin's Office==**

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can into the southeast, find out what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Ironwood stated, being absolutely serious.

Glynda growls in frustration at this, then exclaimed. "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like a contest of measuring di-!"

"Glynda!" Ozpin called her name with disapproval by raised his hand.

"Well, he does." Glynda stated, with her arms crossed, as Ozpin turn his chair to the two.

"She's right." Ozpin agreed with the deputy-headmistress' point, then he stated. "As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

Seeing Ironwood was irritating about this matter, as he turn to his friend, and said. "I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to hold the defenses, and wait-!"

Ozpin abruptly stands from his chair, interrupted Ironwood's sentence, and pointed at him, and said. "It is ' _not'_! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?"

Ironwood had forgotten about that term about being a general and CO, so sending scouts is the only thing they had in mind.

"You send the spies first." A new voice stated. Standing in the doorway was the black cloaked figure, which appeared in a room (via stealth or cloak engage). The voice appeared to be coming from that male figure. Which makes Ironwood had recognized that attire, includes Glynda had knew that rumor about the 'organization' that most members who that same outfit.

"That 'outfit'! You're with the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo'?!" Ironwood exclaimed, as he remove his hood, which appears to be a full metallic helmet with red visor. **(4)**

"That's right, but my name is remain classified, but called me, No. XIX (19)." The newcomer named XIX replied.

"How did you get here!?" Ironwood exclaimed, demanded, as he slowly reached for his sidearm.

"I was shadowing the red hooded girl and following Mr. Hayabusa while I was on the elevator." The figure replied, which made Ironwood and Glynda had flinched about this man was been with Jing or Ruby all the time.

"How long when did you hear our conversation?" Glynda asked.

"Long enough." He replied.

"You may stand down, James." Ozpin said to Ironwood to ease down, so as he turn him. "And may I asked WHY 'he' send his 'best' shadow of Patriots?"

Ironwood was aware there is a shadow of the 'organization' had been keeping eyes and ears were sharp as eagle.

"My superior, No. I (1) did send regards from the connection about the White Fang, Torchwick, and even that female infiltrator that went to the CCT tower." XIX replied, which made Glynda and Ironwood shocked in surprised for this man in a suit had know something.

As Glynda first spoke up. "Wait! You were…"

"Yes, it was during the dance last night." XIX explained.

Ironwood was tensed about this man was been outside in the shadows, last night. "You were observed outside the ballroom…then…"

"Me and my squad were been keep our eyes and ears sharp for any suspicious people, while your guards were not skilled enough to fight off an high-rank individual as like yourself." XIX stated, said to the general. "'She' did knocked them out, while guarding the CCT."

"What did you want?" Ironwood demanded.

XIX was paused for a minute for what the general's demands, as within later, and declared. "…to protect Vale and the rest of the Four Kingdoms."

Ozpin knew the Patriots were helping innocents (depends on what race), so its true. Glynda did understand of what the 'organization' wanted to help anyone. And lastly Ironwood was completely irritation with annoyance of how the 'organization' had been keeping peace for anyone to help others, instead Atlas' military power. Not to mention the Council in authorizes, wanted to find any member of the organization, but they always remain hidden whenever any of them were resurface, its completely difficult for find them.

Turns out they had quickly built a reputation as a fearsome members who was most talent and strongest group unlike the White Fang. The group was being hailed as a heroes by the general public, while the authorities viewed them as a villains who wanted power and should not be allowed to run free or trusted. Not to mention that when most people or faunus alike had move-in in any location to gave them haven.

The 'organization' were pretty insulted the councils, which any of them they think are useless old people who only lives in the past. They are clinging on their power, afraid that changes would rip them from their high position. They use everyone as a sacrifice to keep their power. Turns out, the been sending the most experience huntsman/huntress to find the hideout of theirs and put a stop to them.

But…there is nowhere they can seen, they ALWAYS remain hidden until they're resurfaced. They been searching around Remnant; the Four Kingdoms didn't find a single member of the 'organization', which they been wearing a black cloak (Organization XIII attire) that didn't had any decorations or markings.

Now, they been continue the search, they been operation for 'years' since the 'organization' had done, not to mention, they proclaimed as 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo', but it turns out, it's an alias for the name of the organization which covers the real name of the group.

"If you want protect Vale, then protect from WHAT!?" Ironwood exclaimed, he been sending scouts to find the hideout of the 'organization'.

"No need to be so upset, general." XIX (Xing) stated. "You weren't aware for sure that if the Beacon Dance last night was a distraction for the 'Black Queen' to infiltrate the CCT for something important for sure."

"Wait, you mean that the women used the Beacon dance as a distraction?" Ozpin stated, which he and the staff were left the post for did not realized. Until Ruby had able to pursue the infiltrator, along with Jing and Adal.

"That's right, Professor Ozpin. If your student Ms. Rose, Ms. Yeager, and Mr. Hayabusa that able to pursue the infiltrator. None of that matter for sure of what she was doing there in the first place." XIX stated, which he cannot spoke up his Somebody's name for did not know being his Nobody.

"I see…if possible for sending scouts is the only option for the enemy is planning." Ozpin stated. "Very well…if possible to gave regard to your leader."

Which made Ironwood tensed about what Ozpin accepted the offer of the organization.

"Oz, this is-" The general was about to protest.

"Its fine, General, which the organization needed our help for this matter." Ozpin interjected and stated the fact about this.

XIX bow his head for appreciation of the headmaster of Beacon that accepted, and replied. "Thank you for your cooperation for sure…as matter the fact…you need all the help you can get to insure for Vale is safe in hands."

XIX turn to Ironwood with questions. "Remember what Ozpin said to you: which do you send first? The flag bearers, or the scouts? So sending spies were the first thing as an army to scout around the enemy lines."

"Now please explain on what you mean of sending spies?" Ironwood asked skeptically not believing a child about (age 17-19) could know something about war and strategies.

"I may be young, as my colleagues, Ironwood, but I've been in war and I know what to do." XIX replied before Ironwood saw the eyes of a veteran whose seen war underneath his visor, surprising him since he never saw a child with those kind of eyes.

"I would recommend sending a small team as reconnaissance, this way we won't scare the enemies of having hundreds of soldiers appearing forcing them to move and going under the radar again, missing our chance to find out what they are planning." XIX said seriously as he looked at Ozpin.

"Thank you for your plan Mr. XIX, I appreciated for suggestion." Ozpin said as XIX nodded and put on his hood over his head.

As with that, XIX is engulfed with shadowy mist, as engulfs him, before put on his hood, and then fades into nothing, leaving them, silent. Until Ozpin spoke up to agreed with XIX (19)'s statement about Jame Ironwood is a general of his army.

"He's right, James. You're the general of the Atlas Military." The headmaster said, which Ironwood turn to him. "Sending scouts its best option to gather much information about the enemy's position, strength, or movements."

Once again, Ironwood had took the thought, and remembered that he was a General, and couldn't afford to make any mistakes like his predecessors.

"You're right. And also that member of the organization had a point about this matter." Ironwood responded, which he was completely careless for he had forgotten about that role, as the general was about to leave, until Opzin stops him for something in mind.

"Oh, and James, please do us a favor, and release the rest of the students during that night." Ozpin said to James for the students that arrested during the last night dance.

"Just should you know, should you have done any harm to these students without a true reason, I will personally fight, and arrest you." Glynda warned.

The moment Ironwood stepped out, he pushed his pride aside, and began walk, quickly to his ship in fear, to release the students he had for further interrogation.

As Ozpin and Glynda were remains, as the blond-caped professor turn to the headmaster.

"You know the leader of group, don't you?" She stated.

"Yes. I was aware." Ozpin replied, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Then why didn't tell him." Glynda asked, about the name of the leader of the 'organization' to Ironwood.

"Its best to remain hidden, and even the name of the group is still Anonymous. So the best way to keep it in the dark for now." Ozpin said, as he type something on his desk for he had something in mind to send 'scouts'.

 **==In the Dorm Halls – With Ruby==**

Ruby had finally arrived the dormitory, and was about to catch up with her team, and the on the spot opportunity plan she had did, when until the first mission is today for being on her days as a Huntress-in-training, that is until…

"Ruby…"

Ruby had turned her head to see Naruto, that came in the hallways, expecting to see her boyfriend came around.

"Oh, hey Naruto, how have you been?" Ruby said happily, which cause Naruto to feel less like a huntsmen, as he sighs, then take a deep breath and then spoke up.

"Hey, Ruby…we need to talk." Naruto began.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Code Geass Ending 2: Mosaic Kakera – Starts)**

As the scene appears to be a nighttime with a scattered mood which the camera pans, that reach to be Naruto standing on the courtyard of the Beacon Academy, seeing his eyes were demonic slits and Ruby besides him with a silver eyes.

~Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu~  
~Tsunagi awasete egaite yuku~

Then the scene changes into a picture of a Young Yang and Ruby were playing and seeing a Summer watching her daughters played with a smile.

~Anata ga kureta deai to wakaremo…~

As the scene shines into whiteness.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:16-0:21)**

Then the two-side images appears were young Weiss stares at the camera walking away, which behind him was the figure of her father. And the young Sasuke kneed that seeing the corpse of his parents which the room is filled with blood.

~Konna hazu ja nai sou omotte nano ni~  
~Mezumereba itsumo kawarinaikara~

Then another scene changed with 2-sides for seeing Blake sitting in the roof, staring at the sundown. And Shikamaru resting in the grass watch the clouds.

~Mawari imo no naku kurikaeshi~

The next image appears to seeing Young Yang pulling a wagon in the forest covered in bruises and cuts, which seeing the young Ruby was sleeping, which journey towards to the empty house to find the clues of the whereabouts of her mother.

Then the next image appears to be Gaara, standing on the cliff of the Emerald Forest, with his arms crossed and carried his gourd on his back.

~Mozaiku kakara azayaka ni utsusu~  
~Kako no u so mo ayamachi mo~

Then the next another 2-side image for seeing Lee and Neji were sparring, along with Ren. And Temari and Kankuro along with Kiba and Choji.

~Keshite shima itai to omoeba oomou hodo~

Then there is a image of Pyrrha trained Jaune with Hinata was sitting on the boulder, as a referee and while Shino were searching for rare insects.

~Kurikaerubaso ko ni aru~  
~Suta atora in imada su sun ja nai~

Then next is seeing Ozpin standing watch the view on the window and sipping his coffee.

The next is seeing Glynda lecture the students on the arena.

~Mou ichido yo me wo hiroi atsu mete be your fall~

Then the next seeing team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT were enjoyed time eating lunch together.

~Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu~  
~Tsunagi awasete egaite yuku~

And the last scene is Naruto had his demonic eyes glowing and Ruby's silver eyes were glowing as well.

~Anata ga kureta deai to wakaremo…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 36 in Season 2…

And done, wow this chapter seriously took a long time to do, and it wasn't because of me procrastinating, it was because I was waiting to get your guys' opinion as to who should be the main baddies to the next part, but whatever. Speaking of, now that I look back at it, maybe I might have pressurized you guys so much as to choose who should be the bad guys from Naruto's world, but no worries, I know you guys would be happy for what I'm about to deliver.

So now, which I had revised and adjustment those lines about regard the organization. Now that which Ironwood still not suspected a thing about the base of operations…but it was on a ground…?

I'll tell you later when the time comes…

Now…Naruto's counterpart had talk about something between the other Hinata that they're from another world, just as Naruto does. So…I been read SO many NaruSaku stories, being an hardcore for sure.

Roman had made cooperation with Orochimaru, when the snake sannin had saw Itachi around. But this should be interesting…

~~~M~~~

Now I'm pretty sure one of you guys are gonna ask this eventually, so might as well answer it now, which is why did Orochimaru had to get to the world of Remnant like that, and even more so, why bother associating an alliance with a lot of people. Well it was easy for Orochimaru to send his goons, and himself a little to the world of Remnant for the first time, because he had a connection with Sasuke through via curse mark, and since he lost that connection, he had to ally himself with people strong enough to get what he wants.

~~~M~~~

Until then later ladies and gentleman, I'd be lying to you that I'm sorry for leaving this on a cliff hanger, which been working for days, that's for sure. Now which the fact that I will let OC, Jing will do the part. So…which this is my revised story, and this will be sure that things will not well.

Well…guess Naruto will tell Ruby about this mess…so the next chapter will be…tragedy…

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Jaune's Full Semblance during Forever Fall Episode, for sure that needed to be revealed until Season 4.

 **(2).** Based on a Naruto x Winkx club for sure when Naruto got from the goddess. Its from Chapter 1 for sure.

 **(3).** Zeke's skill set were based from Zenonia 4. Blader-class.

 **(4).** That was the Nanosuit 2.0 from Crysis. Which that Number. XIX (19) had wear it, as one of the Black-Ops operative.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ DYZR ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Stand by ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[Standing by]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Shisui – Itachi's sword was based on a MBB Katana that I had been come up some interesting sword that I had interests me. Not to mention the name of his sword was after his best friend that commit suicide.

Not to mention Itachi's sword is black, its just like Shusui, Zoro's black Daito from One Piece that it's also a Black sword as well. So…which the Shisui and Shusui is a similar name for sure.

 **(W2).** Executioner Revolver – Johnny's sidearm, which it's a high-caliber revolver carries 6-rounds in cylinder. Johnny's Revolver was based on Jim Raynor's most trusted revolver when he had used it to kill Tychus Finley when he had made a deal with a devil (aka Arcturus mengsk) that he wanted to freedom until he will killed Sarah Kerrigan until Amon had revived.

Right until Jim protect her from sudden fate and took out the same pistol, but a one-shot was meant for Arcturus when he wanted to put a bullet on his head. Raynor had wanted to settle scores with him that the man who abandon Sarah in Tarsonis. From the Zerg.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter in 35 now had 185+favorite(s) and 190+ (used to be 191) follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Field Trip Part 2'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 6/14/2016/7:42pm

 **Finished** : 6/19/2016/11:39pm

 **Published:** 6/22/2016/6:02am


	37. B: Field Trip Part 2

**Chapter 37:** Field Trip Part 2; The Broken Rose

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now with Naruto had confronted Ruby for the messed that he had made for being mistake. Which now that the fox and rose will be took parts way temporary. Which now that the fox and rose will be took parts way temporary. For sure that which until a certain Rose Reaper to isolated her firecracker sister.

Now…its time for all the huntsman and huntress had their mission for today and tomorrow…

As for the more familiar faces will made appearance…until which after a certain headmaster of the academy to bend in…

And meeting the most awkward for expecting for seeing a certain caffeine-drinker and the man with stories.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC],

[Marie x Asher] – Today, this chapter is now to had made their appearance. J

[Neji x Human OC: Shiru]

[Roshi x Neon] – to all didn't gave me an answer, then I will do it so!

Decision is finished.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] –Help to decide.

* * *

[Shipping ideas Inspired]

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 37 of this story, which now the Season 2 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

This is the part 2 of this story, which now for this is new chapter for this today. Now that when Naruto had betrayed Ruby's heart. So he had courage to talk to her. Now which until a broken rose will scattered.

Now…on this story?

A **WARNING** : Small Yang bashing, because of being a bitch for blackmailed Naruto for sure. So it better for its considered temporary for now. So I wont hurt Yang 'very' hard. If I don't say 'Bow-Chika-bow-wow' like Tucker had said. I mean WONT hurt Yang VERY HARD for sure. :-(

As I said: Only temporary Yang Bashing, but a small slightest.

So…this Hinata problem needed to be stop…now for sure that will be the fact I will had her with Kiba for sure which I had made decision.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **LilMichaelxSonikku12:** Didn't expecting to see the author of SSKT, the fact Naruto maybe incapable to Sakura, thanks for your statement about my story, but which both Naruto and Sakure like his parents, which just like Minato and Kushina, and even Sakura's parents Kizashi and Mebuki.

Not to mention I hardly disliked NaruHina for this mess.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, Naruto did had a courage to talk to Ruby about this mess.

 **topaz3:** That's point about Hinata did made a mistake, and also Yang messed up: L

1\. Hinata did completely so selfish for ruined everything. Now she is nothing but a stalker for sure.

2\. I will had put for Yang's miserably of because of how she did made a mess.

 **silversean24:** Yes, Naruto is become smarter when comes with spending time to re-educated in Beacon for a while. Which Naruto or Ruby will be not so depressed for sure. Can't blame Naruto for sure to made his first move. I had Ruby should mad at her older half-sister.

And I had Hinata will gave a piece of a mind, so I had topaz3's OCs and/or my OCs will do the job. So I wont planning had them breaking up.

 **Naruhina Hater:** Yes, NaruHina is completely wrong. The fact they weren't forced together like Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

Which is I had got it covered, I had place a warming regards Yang. But just temporary.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

6/21/2016/9:29pm – Now, which one of Tobi-Yaza's story, SSGN about that chapter for sure that I will make my won GLDTRS (Gladiators) that Reina had mentioned it. So its unlike Red Vs. Blue. So which I had did something in mind for sure.

If possible to used…maybe…Warhammer 40k: Space Marine? Well, you could say that the fact if having those reference. Or maybe another StarCraft Reference, or WarCraft as well. OR maybe Gears of War. Or maybe…maybe Quake or Doom instead.

Well…it will took me time to think for sure…so lets find our if my decision is made.

6/25/2016/3:19pm – Forgive me for not updated, because of there is a power failure at my home country. So don't be so impatient for sure. Like I said, I had been business working on my Wiki like I had stated. Ij had time to get some information regards of outfits and weapons.

Not to mention I had time to find any kinds of clothing like shirts, pants, shorts, and even shoes.

So, stop whining! OKAY!

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 3: Golden Time Lover - Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played – 00:00-00:09)**

Seeing the arm of Naruto's raised in the air, while laying on a white flower fields on a grassy ground with the camera pans up that towards his head and hand after his leggings.

~Shūchū dekite nai na mada karada ga mayotte iru 'n da~

A view of Naruto's face zoomed in pans up slowly, seeing looked spaced out, until blink his eyes to come into his senses, then slam the flower on the side.

~furuete ita 'n ja CONTROL shitatte bure 'n da~

As Naruto stood up and seeing he was facing beowolf grimms, along with Ursas, and behind them was a Grimm Dragon itself.

~taiyō mo tsuki mo nan mo kanzen ni kocchi muite inai ga~

With a smirked on Naruto's face, then rub his cheek, then took out Kuramsaiga, and charged straight at them.

~yaru shika nai 'n da iikikaseru yō ni sō tsubuyaita~

Until being smacked by the Dragon's claw on Naruto's torso, that sends him on the ground. The next scene seeing Sasuke with his hand on the hilt of Chidori Cutter sword strapped on his back, seeing his Sharingan eyes. Then next seeing Team SSGN were on their backs.

 **(Instruments Played – 00:24-00:26)**

Now the next scene seeing Roman standing in the flames, along with the White Fang soldiers, with a wicked smile.

~Jōkyō wa warui ga tada nigedasu 'n ja konjō nai na~

Next is seeing the older masked (Counterpart-)Naruto and Jing was standing on the top building in the night with his Rinne-Sharingan eyes glowing purplish gray at the Beacon Academy. And also Jing's eyes were glowing white (unlike the Avatar Stated).

~tenbō wa nai ga dokyō de KURIA suru shika nai ya~

Then there is Opzin sitting on his desk with a cup of coffee, staring at the at the steam come up on the air.

~shōdō wa osaeta mama TARGET to no kankaku sagure~

Then the camera zooms toward his eyes, then the scene change for seeing someone at the distance staring outside on the window to see Ironwood's fleet were on the skies. Then there is Cinder's glowing amber eyes along with Emerald and Mercury.

~hitsuyō na mono wa katsu PRIDE wo~

Then the dragon is about to attack him, until seeing Ruby slashes it, that somehow save him. Along with the rest of team RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, CFVY, and even SSGN were fighting them off.

Then there is a glowing red of Salem brightly in the sky of night, along with many of red glowing eyes surrounds the darkness.

~ajiwau no wa shōri no bishu ka sore tomo haiboku no kujū ka~

As a symbol that had twin axes and wreaths (Vale), with a side door opens to reveals Ozpin, then next is Kakashi, then Glynda, and Gai and Asuma.

And next is Orochimaru standing behind his back with his head over his shoulder with a smile, then next is Danzo with Shisui's eye on the right, and seeing Pain, behind was the Six-Paths, on the shadow was Tobi.

~sono subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu ayatsuritai unmei no ito~

Then next scene for Raven was sitting on a bonfire while still wore her mask, with a photo of her newborn daughter Yang, her lover Taiyang, her brother Qrow, and her best-friend and partner Summer.

~Zekkou no GOLDEN TIME kono te de tsukame~

Then the next scene for seeing Killer Bee with seven swords on his different places like joints and shoulder blades, then next to him was Winter and Penny, and Yugito, and her friends: Saumi, Atsui, Karui and Omoi.

Next is Ironwood swing his hand that the AK-200 and several Paladins charges at the Griimm, ordered them to charged. Then a Paladin fires a charge arm cannon that creates a wind burst which appears Ironwood's face with a serious face.

~konshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeru yo~

Seeing camera zoom back at a view of Ironwood with his army along with the AK-200, then besides him on the right was: Winter and Bee. And on the left is Penny and Yugito.

Then camera zooms at Ironwood's face that spin the scene changed into scene of a flag ship of Ironwood starting at the window outside at the view of the Atlas Military Fleet.

Next scene for seeing Naruto seeing Ruby's fate had vein, along with her sister Yang.

~ILLUSION no sekai e hikizuri konde~

 **(Instruments played – 1:10-1:12)**

As Naruto tried to reach out at Yang and Ruby.

Then next is Ruby flew straight at something to attack her then Yang follows her behind, then they been impaled by a black sharp tendrils.

Then seeing Naruto flew in the air, with Naruto's face behind the background.

~Saigen nai PRESSURE GAME sururito nukete~

Naruto tried to get to Ruby and Yang, until his eyes changed into a demonic fox slits in rage.

~eikou no BORDERLINE tobikoeru tame ni~

As Naruto tried to reached out to them with his arm until a flashes that reveals to be back where it was.

~HOW MANY? dore kurai no daishō ga iru?~

Before that, Naruto slam the slam his arm, until he stopped with his eyes widen for sense of déjà vu, then he stop his arm without slam the poor flower.

Then opens his head out, to see a white small flower, as the camera skip zoom in to the flower.

~tebanashitaku nai no wa dore?~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Ruby…"_

 _Ruby had turned her head to see Naruto, that came in the hallways, expecting to see her boyfriend came around._

 _"Oh, hey Naruto, how have you been?" Ruby said happily, which cause Naruto to feel less like a huntsmen, as he sighs, then take a deep breath and then spoke up._

 _"Hey, Ruby…we need to talk." Naruto began._

* * *

 **(Story Continues)**

"Oh, sure thing, what is it that you want to talk about?" Ruby replied and asked, as the two began approaching each other.

There was no way Naruto could use his words to help him, so he went out, and rasied his fist out, which surprised Ruby, because Naruto only does this when there was an emergency, or something serious happened, and had tapped her fist to his.

 **==In Naruto's head==**

As he and Ruby were now his mindscape, so he had time to talk about. Which now it's a open clear space, which its been sometimes, since Kurama had passed.

Not to mention, Ruby had had told Naruto about Penny, stated to declared that Penny is the first synthetic person created by her 'father' and General Ironwood. Naruto was surprised for their friend was a machine with a man-made human skin. **(AN: Name is still not revealed yet, so the best to still waiting for the Season 4 of RWBY.)**

Which she wanted to asked him of what the blond boyfriend of hers think of Penny? If she is still a robot like the AK-200s (new models to AK-130), or a person, so which he replied 'doesn't matter', it doesn't matter for she is a robot…I mean 'android', , so she's Penny-Penny, and a friend too, which she got a soul, that's what Ruby had said on the other day when the investigation about Trochwick and the White Fang.

Naruto stated about Penny that she didn't had friends when she was pretty lonely, until which his hanyou-sister (previous to Jinchuuriki-sister), Yugito, along with her friends (namely Samui, Atsui, Karui, and Omoi). So now…which when she fights that she was pretty badass for a distant fight with the White Fang members with Yugito.

Not to mention, Naruto had went to Yugito for some tips about control his chakra that once his tailed-beast that when her tailed-beast is gone. So, she help him to control its full potential for sure. As she told Naruto about she can turn into a giant two-tailed flaming cat.

That shocks Naruto about he wanted to learn it too, so which Yugito had told him if he had needed to get rid of the negative-side when his life in Leaf had been his worst childhood that he is been mistreated by the villagers of Hidden Leaf. So, when Yugito gave permission to Ironwood about he wanted to teach Naruto about his full extend transformation power of the tailed-beast, when spending time with a fellow jinchuuriki that always has.

Oh! Not to mention, Gaara will be under tutelage as well, by Yugito too, when during the time in the Invasion back in the Ninja World; Hidden Leaf. He needed to control its full power. So which Yugito is the expert here, besides her fellow Jinchuuki, Killer Bee. Hopeful he and Naruto, and rest of the former jinchuurkis will be met him, very soon.

Now, back to Naruto and Ruby, which they are now on the current mindscape.

"So, what is it do you want to talk to me about?" Ruby questioned her boyfriend, seeing that he looked depressed.

"Well, the thing is…" Naruto started as he began retelling the events that had happen within the last day, and a half.

Naruto had explain to Ruby that during the dance while she had mysteriously disappeared, Hinata had confessed to him, followed by her kissing Naruto, and how Yang was watching, and confessed to him along with blackmailing him into a date with him.

Which causes Ruby looked distressed and disbelieving about what Naruto had explained last night.

 **(SAO OST: In Your Past – Starts)**

"Please tell me this is a joke." Ruby said shook her head, as tears began feeling her eyes, but she already knew this wasn't a lie, because not only Naruto showed her the memory, but she could feel Naruto's feeling while in his head.

"I wish this was all just some bad dream I had…but it's not." Naruto replied as he began tearing up a little, because he's now feeling Ruby's emotions.

Both had taken the moment to exchange each other's emotions as both of them began breaking down crying, and felt more dread in their hearts, and cry even more by the second, wishing they could be dead, which made them feel even worse.

 **==Back to Reality==**

At some point, Naruto had brought them back to reality, as to prevent both teens to perform a lover's suicide, but at the same time had realized that their emotions were so strong that they had been crying in real life hugging each other.

"I don't know what to do?" Naruto said gritted his teeth with tears flowing, question about this relationship had broken.

"I don't think there is anything you can do." Ruby sobbed.

They stood there continue to embrace each other, then knelled down on the floor, unknown to the broken couple, seeing Jing was lend against the corner, which he uses is MK to entered his mind which he cannot let Naruto know about their private conversation, as he sighs and left, decide to leave them be for sure.

Now for a minute longer before they stopped and broke away, then stood up on their feet, as Ruby had her arms together with Naruto's arms.

 **(SAO OST: In Your Past – Ended)**

"I think we should give each other some space for a while." Ruby suggested, sadly.

"Sure, Ruby…we'll be needed some time for sure, ya'know." Naruto replied, depressed, as he let go her arms, then began making his way back to his dorm, and Ruby had to do something she felt was right, but isn't.

With Ruby were heading towards to her dorm, while clenches her fist, completely mad for her older half-sister had made a 'terrible' mistake…

 **==At Team RWBY's Dorm==**

At long last, Ruby had entered her dorm room with everyone waiting, and they could tell she was crying.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" Yang asked, which made Ruby looked really mad about this, seeing her sister emotional stared at her.

As Ruby spoke up to the black and white (aka Checkmate) duo without looking at them.

"Weiss, Blake, can you both give us privacy for a minute." The redhead spoke, without hear a furious tone.

"Um, sure, Ruby." Weiss replied for Ruby's requested, as she and Blake made their way out the room. Leaving the sisters in the room.

"Sis, is there something troubling you?" Yang asked, wonder what causes her sister to cry, to which Ruby replied by running as fast as she can, and kicked Yang square in the face, and knocking her on her ass, which results all kinds of stuff and/or books fall onto the floor. **(1)**

"Ow! What was that for?" Yang winced about the kick she is receiving from her sister, as she began feeling her face. Which just like Mercury's during the combat class when fought against Jing and Athrun with Emerald.

"You filthy bitch…" Ruby was all that she had said, growled at her older half-sister, before she proceeded her way to continue where she left off. **(AN: Adding filthy is just like RWBY: Chibi Episode 1.)**

 **==With Weiss, and Blake==**

Both girls had stepped out like they were told to, by Ruby, and didn't think much of it as the left off somewhere else.

As they made their way through the halls, suddenly they felt a tug from the items that Gaara had gave them both respectably, and it was leading them to the rooftops.

 **==At the Dorm's Rooftop==**

Upon reaching to the top of the school dormitory, which they were surprise to see Gaara, who they haven't seen for a few days now. Which he standing in from the door, waiting for the girls came in.

"Hey Gaara." Both girls said in unison, greeted, before glaring at each other in perfect unison once more.

"Hey girls, long time no see." Gaara said, admitted himself for expecting to see his two girls. "So… I came here to talk to both of you."

"About what?" Weiss asked wondered about Gaara wanted to talk to her and Blake, as if she or Blake thought they didn't already knew the answer of already.

"Listen, I've been thinking really hard, and I decided that you both have been pushing too hard to get my attention." Gaara said, which turned the girls hearts into a complete 180 direction.

As Gaara continues. "I know that you both like me a lot, and after the stunts you both had pulled on me before, I can't find a way to like any of you guys."

If he could hear it, or if it was even logical, he could have here both of the girls hearts breaking, and it sounded like a fancy chandelier crashing to the floor, because this was the one thing both girls had feared.

Gaara didn't like neither of them, and now there was nothing they could do to change his mind about it.

"Which is why, I'd like to propose something…" Gaara began Gaara getting the girls attention. "I would like us to start all over, and by that means… I would like to treat you both on a date."

Which made Gaara had began blushing after the last part, and just when both girls were about to cry, Gaara had went, and ask them both out. Which dating two girls, instead one wont hurt, which unaware about a certain law in their world.

"We can go out one by one, each, or like how Naruto did, if you both can't accept a one on one." He explained.

Overcome with joy, both Weiss and Blake had ran, and hug tackled down, while giving him a kiss on each side of his face again.

"I'll take it as a 'yes', then. So how you girls want to do this?" Gaara said while still blushing, questioning the white haired and black haired cat girlfriends.

"This weekend, both of us, we can't wait." They said in perfect unison.

"Before we had our first mission as a huntsman-in-training…if we take part ways, then after mission." Weiss begun.

"Or if we on a same mission with our team and yours…then we go on a mission together." Blake finished, as she and Weiss looked each other of how they pretty synch up.

As both girls began leaving, Gaara was instantly reminded of that crazy dream he had some time ago, and was hoping it was nothing to worry about, but even so it doesn't hurt to write his will ahead of time.

 **==With team HRNS==**

Is it me, or do I not give these guys enough screen time, whatever. Anyways the team had been sensing a weird atmosphere around Hinata since the dance.

Sure her team was well aware of her crush on Naruto (unaware of Kiba's upsetting), hell they were the ones to encourage her to ask him out to the dance, but they still felt something was off, and this got them all thinking.

Well, Neji more, than the rest, and were wondering what happen to her after the dance.

"Hey Hinata, are you alright?" Neji said as he decided to approach Hinata of the situation.

"Yes, I'm fine" Hinata said nonchalantly as she began to continue to study.

If I can briefly describe the everyday lives of team HRNS, it would go like this,

Lee would spend most of his time working out, and getting his school work done no problem, though he's the loudest of his team, and that's what really makes him stand apart.

Neji would also train, and do his school work, but he's willing to miss a day of training to aid Hinata in keeping their dorm room clean, and through their time, they started pushing their cousin relationship into a sibling one.

Shino was, and has, and will forever be Shino, except he does his thing around the library where he will occasionally bump into either Shikamaru, or Ren there when they're studying, or catching Shikamaru napping.

Hinata had only trained when it was during Jaune's training night, and studying for her wasn't a problem, so for most of her days, she spend her time as the teams mother figure, but has told her team that as their leader it's her job to make everything well kept for them.

Now back to the main subject, Neji wasn't bying Hinata's story, and neither was anyone else, and they desperately demanded to know.

"Hinata. We know that something happened last night, you're still blushing right now" Neji said as he pointed out at Hinata's still red face, which caused her to turn a lot more red, but for a different reason.

"Well…that is…I…let's see…" Hinata stuttered, as she began doing her thing with her fingers.

"Wait a minute, exactly what did you do last night?" Neji asked frowned, as he began to worry, since Hinata only did that when she feels really embarrassed.

"I-I…I…I'vekissedNaruto." Hinata said more, and more quietly, and quickly at the end.

"Come again?" Neji said for fear of hearing the right thing just now.

"I've…kissed…Naruto." Hinata repeated, clearly.

"That's what I thought you said…"

Not soon after, Hinata began blushing up a storm filled with her ideal fantasies that she may have a chance with Naruto, and didn't realize that Neji had left the room, and was marching to give Naruto a piece of his mind with his 2 fingers.

 **==At Team KAIT's Dorm==**

Kiba was sulking about last night's dance, which until seeing Hinata had ran out that passed him, until he smell a small hint of ramen aroma which made realized the person likes Ramen was…

He guessed that of what Naruto did, if possible. Wonder why when had seen Yang taking videos at those two, as he went behind her without being under her presence, until that shocked for he had witnessed, that seeing Naruto and Hinata were kissing.

Which Hinata had ran off, leaving a shocking Naruto. Until Kiba was about to pound him, then seeing him looked betrayed and shame. Kiba knew about he and Ruby were couple. But now Naruto was completely betrayed Ruby's heart. If possible for if Kiba was about to approached her, until he saw an orange-haired stranger had approaching him.

As seeing the orange-haired stranger questioned Naruto about why he looked depressed. So which Kiba had followed them for he had heard the male stranger wanted to talk to Naruto of something.

Once he followed way to the courtyard. Until he had a long explanation about he had a girl who crush on, just like Hinata crush on Naruto, then Naruto crush on Sakura. Which shocking for the orange-haired man's story about the fact he did making a mistake at the time.

So now…which Kiba head back to the ballroom, which he need to keep his expression hidden without Hinata's suspicious.

Now, Kiba was sitting on his bed with Akamaru resting on the top of his bed, while the dog owner playing Zenonia in his scroll. **(3)**

The owner of the dog, however, was lost in his thoughts, while distracted while playing, unsure what to do about his feelings with Hinata.

Kiba cursed lowly under his breath, as his frustration towards the situation only grew.

 _'Dammit... Why did she have to like Naruto? I've known her so much longer…!'_

He then sighed, beginning to calm down as he bit his lip.

 _'I guess it makes sense, though... Even though we knew each other, her Father wasn't exactly okay with her going near a guy like me. I mean, I'm not exactly a 'proper' guy.'_

The brunette then blinked as he heard his white puppy whimper. He patted Akamaru's head, giving the dog a bittersweet smile. "Don't worry Akamaru… I'm just… Confused, is all."

Akamaru only kept whimpering, as Kiba's eyebrows furrowed slightly "Oh, you weren't talking about me? Now I feel SO much better…"

"Its hope so, dog-boy." A voice claimed, which made Kiba turn his attention to see Kankuro with a case that filled with Dust for his new puppet that been working on.

"What did you want?"

Kankuro shrugged and replied. "Oh, nothing, I was just got back when I need enough dust to power-up the weapons for my new puppet that I had finished. Since those fucking company that Weiss' father owned that for sure. Not to mention the prices were pretty expensive; vials, ammunition and uncut crystals."

Kiba scoffed about the SDC when Weiss being a heiress of the company, can't blame her for sure.

"Tell me about it, just as like Blake said about that 'company': The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The Inuzuka stated.

"Yeah, since Gaara told me about having problems with Weiss and her father." Kankuro stated, agreed with Kiba.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"That 'man' is a like my father when he is the reason made Gaara's life miserable." Kankuro explained, similar having 'daddy problems'. That man during the time in Tanabata Festival. Until most faunus when he noticed glared at the man with a white business suit. As he asked one of the faunus nearby.

Which turns out, he is a the man plague of the faunus race, existence. Which the dust shops never established to sold dust to them when they had overcharged its price. Knowing being a brother of the most youngest billionaire in Vale.

"Guess 'he' did made his daughter miserable as well…turns out, that 'man' did pulling strings to manipulate the puppet." The puppet-user stated.

"Yeah…" Kiba agreed with him.

"So, can we talk about what happen last night?" Kankuro questioned.

As Kiba begun to tell him a long story about last night. Before Glynda's announcement in the intercom.

 **==With Naruto==**

Naruto felt a type of emptiness inside of him, because even though he and Ruby said they need some time from each other, and find a way to fix themselves, he can't help but feel like he had broke up with Ruby (they didn't, he still loves his favorite little rose).

So to push his feelings aside for now, he went out to the training room, and wanted some one on one time with Sasuke (and I don't mean like that guys, you know who you are. Wink).

Upon arriving in the training room, Sasuke had stopped, and saw Naruto walked in, and this was weird because he would be normally spending his time training, into face-to-face time with Ruby.

"Okay, I'll ask. What exactly are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he cocked an eyebrow at the blond-haired knucklehead.

"I haven't trained in a while, so I might as well take the time." Naruto answered.

Knowing that wasn't completely true, Sasuke decided to let Naruto train a little before he finds out the true reason through the only way he knows best.

Which unknown to Naruto and Sasuke, seeing Ikamaru was on the entrance, before following the blond knucklehead fox (aka his counterpart). He felt sympathy for Naruto had a broken heart.

 **==With Ironwood==**

Ironwood was already back on ship where he had the rest of the students for interrogation, and was just about to release them when from the other side of the door, he had overheard a type of struggling.

To his surprise, he saw a dozen of military grade approved droids, now reduced to scrap metal, and any live military personal, who was unconscious, struggling to restrain the only male of the group, who was hand cuffed behind his back.

"Everyone, halt for a second, and can someone please tell me what's going on?!" Ironwood exclaimed, demanding his soldiers of what is going on in this bridge.

"General, this kid has been attempting to break out of here for more times than we could count or record in military history." One of the lieutenants said.

"Hey man, I'm no kid! I'm 19, and legally speaking I'm an adult." Athrun retorted, as everyone stood their ground ready to attempt to stun him with their full clipped stun guns.

"Even so, you're a young huntsmen-in-training, and therefore are still a child." Ironwood said as he began punching some digits on his scroll.

In an instant Athrun's handcuffs came off, and the cells to his teammates opened up.

"My men will have your weapons returned to you, and as much as I'd like not to say, I apologize." Ironwood said as the students began to make their leave. As they left, as general turn one of the lieutenants.

"Lieutenant, tell me how much the military property damage did he do?" Ironwood question how cost that results from Athrun's mess.

"About somewhere close to 30 million lien." The Lieutenant answered, which made Ironwood sighs, that he felt a spitting headache from how much money that takes to clean up the mess.

"Can you also tell me this boy's background." The general said to the lieutenant, regard from Athrun's team. "And even Jing Hayabusa."

"We got nothing on any of those boys' info, right now, but I can get our smartest men to do some intelligence research if you like." He said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it myself." Ironwood said persisted, as he began staring at Athrun as he began leaving with his teammates. Which he had a slightest feeling that this boy is looked familiar to him.

 **==With Ruby and Yang==**

For about half an hour, both sisters had been fighting a fight that you would see between the hero, and villain, ironically enough Ruby had the upper hand, and was fighting as if she was the villain.

The dorm of team RWBY is looked completely messed which causes by Ruby's kicks, and even some items were thrown on the floor, and desk.

"How the hell could you do that to both of us! YOU BITCHY FILTH!" Ruby yelled as she chucked one of Blake's 'not so secret-secret' stash of 'Ninjas of Love' romance novels at Yang. Which she didn't care for 'This is filth, FILTH!'.

"You're seriously not making sense right now!" Yang yelled, argued, as she slapped the book out of the way mid air.

At some point or another Ruby was about to throw a weird package tube she just saw, until she felt something shake inside.

Curious she opened it, and came out of a tube-like rug that made of fur. Soon it began shaking, and it became the family's dog (corgi) in an instant. Which made Ruby shocked for expecting to see her friend here.

"Zwei! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, as she had turned her attention to her dog.

They say that dogs are the best companions for comfort when man (mankind that is) feels down, just like Akamaru, which makes hoping to get to met him after this, and Zwei arriving here couldn't have made anymore excellent timing than he already did.

Not long after, both Weiss, and Blake came back to the room assuming things were back to normal, but instead came to a room where it looked like there was a more fiercer battle than the battle of Stalingrad in WWII.

Before both girls could ask what had happened, they were answered by the sight of Zwei.

Initially Blake had both glared, and feared Zwei, for obvious reasons, Weiss was a sucker for dogs, and had came towards Zwei, and began talking cute to the dog.

"Hey girls, when did you get here?" Yang asked, trying to change the subject, which still painful from the results of Ruby's rampage.

"Please tell me that this dog wasn't the one responsible for the huge mess?" Blake questioned groaning and guessing the fact about Zwei did do it on purpose.

"That was actually me and Ruby." Yang said honestly.

"Wait, how, why?" Blake asked, wondered why Yang and Ruby had made a mess about this fight, as Weiss and Ruby were focusing their attention on Zwei.

"I still don't know why?" Yang wondered.

"It's because you hurt Naruto a lot more, after he felt bad enough for kissing Hinata!" Ruby announced in front of everyone who was confused as to why there was a fight to begin with.

"Wait, Yang did what now?" Blake asked about what Yang had did another blackmail.

"She saw Naruto 'kissing' Hinata, and because 'she' loves him as much as me, and Hinata, she blackmailed him to go out with her, along with stealing a kiss for herself." Ruby explain, still mad at Yang about what the mess she had made, as she began hugging Zwei.

Now seeing the full picture, both Weiss and Blake stared at Yang, before shaking their heads in a disapproval motion.

["Will all years students please report to the amphitheater?"] Glynda's voice over the intercom. ["Headmaster Ozpinn had making an appointment announcement, for all students in each of the kingdoms, where all of you can met him there."]

 **(To Tobi-Yaza: I'll make it from Glynda's voice, instead Ozpin. Which just like in Canon.)**

Seeing how there was nothing they can do for now, everyone had made haste to move on, except they have a minor problem.

"Not that I care, but what about the dog?" Blake asked as she still kept her distance from Zwei, using Ruby's bunk, which Zwei wanted to made a friend with her, while she was glaring at him with frighten.

"Apparently my dad left a note; saying he needs us to watch over Zwei while he was left in the island for a few days, because he had important business as a huntsmen ahead of him, he also said everything we need for Zwei was also in the package." Ruby said, as she took out a letter in the canister mail, as she began shaking the mail tube, then spill out a dozens of 'Gentleman's Best Friend' dog food coming out In a cylindrical tube.

"Question, exactly how can he feed himself with-?" Weiss asked, before the can opener came out that interjected the white-haired heiress' question, well, there's her answer. "Oh, I see."

Until Weiss went to Zwei before leaving the dorm and gave him a speech deteriorating of hers into incomprehensive baby-talk. "Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute you are."

"Can we leave now!" Blake demanded as she began to made her escape the room first by jumping down from Ruby's bunk off and jumps across the table rushing out towards to the front door, followed by Yang, and Weiss after her talk with Zwei.

Normally Ruby had no problem of leaving Zwei alone for a few days, since she has done it before, but right now she needed a compatriot in her time of need after every person she trusted began breaking that trust.

 **==With Naruto and Sasuke==**

Sasuke had did let Naruto warm up, before they started their little fight, which resulted in them bonding a lot more, and both of them being covered with cuts, and bruises.

Earlier before the announcement from Glynda when they will head to the amphitheater for the big day on the first mission.

"So if I got this right? Both Hinata, and Yang had kissed you between the days of the dance during that night?" Sasuke said as he decided to sit down to catch his breath.

"Yeah, and so I told Ruby, and we agreed that we needed time to think things through." Naruto said as he was leaning on 'Mandarin Cyclone'. Even he can't use the Kuramasaiga just yet.

"So, it was true." The voice of Neji came in, which he had entered the training room where Naruto and/or Sasuke trained.

"Oh, hey Neji, what you doing here?" Naruto asked with an exhausted tone.

"Don't play innocent with me Uzumaki, Hinata had told me that you had kissed her." Neji said with a angry tone, which made Naruto shocked about this, seeing Neji was pretty mad about this.

"Now, wait a damn minute! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me first!" Naruto complaint in defense.

"Likely story, but now I'm gonna had put down into miserably," Neji said as he activated his Byakugan, and with the intent of giving a beating he won't want to forget.

Not wanting to give a fair spar, Naruto used the 9 tails chakra control, and lunged his arm at Neji, only for him to completely deplete it, and come unshaved from the attack.

"Ah hell, I forgot about your aura depletion ability." Naruto said forgetting how he had given Neji a recent upgrade to his semblance.

"And this'll give me the upper hand I need to prove to you why you don't mess with the Hyuga."Neji exclaimed, boasted.

Neji had ran up to Naruto, but had forgot that Sasuke was still in the room, and had redirected his attention on the Uchiha.

"Stay back Uchiha, this doesn't concern you!" Neji sneered at the Uchiha who standing his way.

"It actually does considering your trying to attack my teammate." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto with his rare smirk of determination.

Before a brawl could ensue, Glynda had just gave her announcement, and our young former ninja stood their ground.

"So, what's it gonna be, Hyuga?" Sasuke said to mocked Neji as he always addressed everyone when he's mad. Which knowing Uchiha and Hyuga Clan didn't get along because of their superior complex. **(2)**

"For now I'll let you off with a warning, until this is all over." Neji said as he began making his way out.

"God damn it, I-I don't know whether or not to be mad at Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"This is Hinata remember, my guess is that there was miscomputation on Neji's side." Sasuke suggested.

"Well, the truth is…I never had feelings with her." Naruto declared, which made Sasuke turn in him in shocked.

"What! Why?" Sasuke said in shocked and wondered why.

"I'll tell you when we are going to our dorm then pack our gear." Naruto replied.

Not wanting to stick around, and think about the subject any further, both boys began making their way out the training room, and discover what's going on.

 **==At SSGN's Dorm==**

"…I see…" Sasuke said, understanding about what Naruto told him while walking their way to their dorms to pack up some tools that unsealed the supplies of sets of kunais and shurikens, and even he had took outs several of 5 or 10 paper bombs when Naruto had manage to remanufacture them in a passed few months.

Not to mentioned they manage to re-create smoke and flash bombs under their disposal in their pouches and holsters in their each of thighs.

Which until President Schnee wanted Naruto's talents. Which the young blond knucklehead cant afford to deal with a devil himself. Now, Naruto had manage to create few seals that can able to useful for sure like suppressions and gravity seals; for training regime, and even most important of all, a storage scrolls.

"Yeah, its true. But I did made a mess because of my mistakes." Naruto said. "Now which Ikamuzu told me about his life when he never had feelings for the other girl he had known."

"Well, that's sucks." Sasuke comment.

"I know." Naruto replied. "If Hinata would had not followed me round like a lost puppet, unlike Sakura when she followed you around, especially those fangirls back home."

Sasuke shivered his spine about that subject, and replied. "Guess you have a point."

"Yup, and even she didn't actually tried to talk to me, maybe we would had get to know each other to hang out with me when back then 'you' and Sakura didn't bother." Naruto said at the last part, glaring at his rival/best friend.

"Hey! It was while back, Naruto. So drop it!" Sasuke argue for drop the subject about the time as team 7, as Naruto sighs and then the raven-haired spoke up with something. "I would guess if Hinata bare never said a word on you?"

Naruto nodded and replied. "Yup…this is why I would had told her about now back in the Academy."

Back then, during their academy days, Naruto was completely dense, he had not realized it sooner. After all, which completely went well when before had his eyes on Sakura. Can't blame her for he did not noticed right about now.

Once they done packing, then places the hip pouches, along with the kunai/shuriken holster on his thighs, as Naruto had went to get his trusted haori now, then wore it to prepared for the first day on their mission.

"Let's go?" Sasuke asked called out, adjusted his Chidori Cutter sword on his backside.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

As with that, Naruto and Sasuke left the dorm after locked the door with their scrolls.

 **Beacon Academy - Amphitheater**

Once Naruto and Sasuke arrived the auditorium with his other students, meeting up with Gaara and Shikamaru, the blond told his teammate everything about the talk with Ikamuzu last night. Sasuke was shocked about this statement about this stranger about the mistake he had made.

So, which Sasuke understand about his blond friend's decision. So the best for needed to fix the mistakes that Naruto had made.

Until Naruto turn his attention when he sense a negative emotion, but its sadness and depressed, turns out, he had recognized that feeling. As turn his head at the direction to his temporary estrange girlfriend, Ruby entering the entrance, carrying a large backpack with a symbol of Beacon in the center, as seeing her puts it down next to other students' luggage before rejoining her team, who are standing in front of team JNPR.

Seems Naruto and his team didn't need luggage to carried many things, as long as they had storage scrolls, along with team HRNS and KAIT that been never packed it up, so they packed light as well. So now which they are on keep their distance.

Until seeing Jing's team DYZR (Daystar), Shiru and Karou's team SABR (Sabre/Saber) and KALM (Calm), and Athrun's team as well. Which this turn in events will be understatement about this matter for the first mission as first year students.

Now, many students from different kingdom were chatting about this time for today's going on the mission.

"Quiet! Quiet please."

 **(StarCraft 2 OST: Fire and Fury – Starts)**

They heard Glynda's voice in the microphone, so which most students while still chatting or turn their attention to the stage.

"Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." She announced.

As the entire hall fell silent, the headmaster appeared on the stage and looked over the students, after Glynda walk away. He let out a small cough and started a speech on the microphone.

"Today we stand together, united." The headmaster begun.

"Mistral."

Seeing students were from Mistra, haven Academy, consists wearing a black jacket with a light gray outline around the edges, a white undershirt and a white band around the students' left arm. Most outfits in each gender: female consists of a gray and black checkered skirt, and the male has a pair of black trousers.

"Atlas."

Next is the students were from Atlas, they're wearing white long-sleeved shirts with gray pocket-vest jackets on top. These are accompanied by a pair of white dress gloves and a dark-gray tie. Male students wear long white trousers, while female students wear gray leggings and knee-high black boots. Along with Yugito, and team SAKO were standing front of them; wearing their usual Hidden Cloud Ninja uniform (instead the uniform they're wearing).

"Vacao."

Then next is the students were from Vacao, Shade Academy, which they're seen attired in a range of casual clothes. Instead of wearing uniform. And along with team FRHY which wearing their usual respectful hidden village ninja attire.

"Vale."

And then Vale's Beacon Academy, they're wearing school uniforms while team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT. Which they're now pack and loaded.

Naruto had wore his signature black haori with dark flames, while Sasuke and Shikamaru wore their usual attire, and Gaara with his waist cape, and a gourd strapped on his back and had his inactive shield that attached on his left arm.

Choji had marked his chest armor with his Akimichi clan crest, then next is Kankuro had sealed both of his puppets, which with having a large scrolls that on his back. **(AN: Almost Pre-shippuden.)**

"And to all foreign Kingdoms."

Seeing team DYZR, Athrun's team, two respectful teams of Karou and his sister Shiru, wore different attires like suit(s) of armor and casual attires just like Vacao.

Jing had the eyes of determent for being a soldier, which Ozpin did suspected about seeing his eyes of veteran that during his time in Vale and this Academy. Now he wore is usual black-white trench coat and a Dragon sword strapped on his back.

Then next is Zeke had two swords strapped that cross together on his backsides and another katana that strapped on his hip. And his sister, and Jing's lover, Yasha had Ninjato had strapped on her back on the right side, but its sheathed is different and the blade is different too, but it will took it out when the time comes.

And lastly Johnny, had his sword strapped on his right hip, along with a pistol holster for his revolver too, then wore his armor as well.

As Ozpin continues his speech.

"The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than when borders fell or who traded with who, but the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the countless destruction of all forms of art or self-expression. And as you are all aware, that is something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color."

Which many students were listen Ozpin's speech, while the first years had their different expression about that speech effects any of them. Except for Ruby still a bit depressed about that time has happen between her temporary estrange boyfriend and herself. Well, blame Yang for this mess, and even Hinata.

"It was their way to demonstrate that they refused to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that was held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of this world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it."

At that last sentence as the holographic screens begun to light up around every corner of the room.

Showing the list of missions appeared like: 'Search and Rescue', 'Escort', 'Perimeter defense', and etc. with those missions were listed that who wanted choose for their first assignment in missions with veteran Huntsmen/Huntress.

Although moist ninjas-turned-huntsman/huntress-in-training were admitted that looked just like their time in each village when they had missions like that, which if possible for had D, C, B, A, and S ranked missions like that.

The former members of team 8 who wanted 'Search and Rescue' mission like they always remembered, after Ozpin's speech; so having jointed to going there if taking paths, Neji and Lee saw an 'Escort' on the list which just like the time without TenTen, so its better for had jointed forces for having both 'Search and Rescue' and/or 'Escort' Missions. So, it depends which mission the team choose.

As former members of Team 7, along with 10 (aka Ino-Shika-Cho) that wanted for an 'Escort' as well. Not to mention 'Perimeter Defense' that wanted to guard something important for the clients.

Then Ozpin begun to give out instructions.

"As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others will work the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

 **(StarCraft 2 OST: Fire and Fury – Ended)**

The audience clapping at the wonderful speech the headmaster gave. As Ozpin finished his speech before stepping away as the students all began to file out of the amphitheater.

As Sasuke first spoke up, while Ruby and/or Naruto still down at the moment.

"Well…this is certainly a spot of luck. All we really had to do is work with a huntsman or huntress working in the south-east of what you girls told us about Torchwick." The 'Last' Uchiha said.

"That's right, this is perfect, shadow a veteran would be great opportunity." Ruby said.

"Guess, this is the right moment to investigate in the southeast." Shikamaru added.

"Good idea." Gaara replied.

"Yeah! We'll follow him by day and give him the slip by night!" Yang added, before pump her fist then making a slip-away gesture, which team RWB didn't want to replied to Yang for sure, but to ignore her.

"…Let's check 'Search and Destroy'! Come on guys, Ruby, Blake." Weiss stated in suggestion to Ruby and Blake, ignored Yang. Which shocks the female blond for being ignored.

"Wha…hey! What's the big deal!?" Yang exclaimed, as she followed them behind, which she was being ignored.

As Team RWBY and SSGN approached a hologram screen, after an upper-class student had finished the selection for the mission, as he walk out.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs clear out!" Ruby stated seeing a 'Search and Destroy' sign, at the bottom was a 'Village Security'.

"Well, its in the southeast!" Blake stated.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"Hm." Naruto nodded agreed with his distant girlfriend.

"Sounds perfect!" Yang replied, which being ignored by her teammates again.

After hearing their answers (minus Yang), Ruby and Naruto (which they avoid eye-contact) selects it and types in their team name 'RWBY' on the screen for Quadrant 5 and along with team SSGN's, to submitted the information.

However, only to receive the message saying on the screen:

'Mission unavailable to first year students'

"Wonderful!" Weiss said sarcastically, with her arms on her hips. Which its been denied them for going there, which being as first-year students.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. After being informed that he and everyone else were now being sent into actual combat has to, and what's the deal with the still disclosed information off hunting down, and stopping any to all criminal activity.

"Why we can't take the 'Search and Destroy' mission out in Southeast part of the outer kingdom?" Ruby exclaimed complained, which got her teammates really bummed out.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked.

"Maybe I can use my sand to fly us there." Gaara suggested.

"Good point." Weiss replied.

"Well, that's one option."

They all head Ozpin's voice, which they turn to see the headmaster sudden appears, approaching the teens with his scroll in hand.

"As much for what Ruby's last statement, so yes." Ozpin said, as he continues. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students."

He continued as he revealed himself. "It seems that 'particular' region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose. And I assume that no matter what either you ladies, or the boys right over there, will do anything they can take on 'that' mission."

Ozpin eyed on both members of team RWBY and SSGN, and spoke up stated.

"I'm still curious how you 'found yourself at the docks last semester', right before the 'Riot on Vale'. I'm interested to learn how you really know about a 'hideout in the southeast'. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported 'seeing robots, rose petals, orange blurs, and steam in a dance club some time ago'."

Ruby and Naruto was shocked about those events at the time. Blake's eyed a bit about that time in the docks during Torchwick was there. Yang also the fact about the time when she and Neptune at Junior's club.

"…" Ruby was silent at the time, while Naruto also the same. Which Ozpin notice their expression that turns out, something is happening between those two. So it better for fixing their problems on their own.

"Professor." Shikamaru said, which got Ozpin's attention. "I can assure you that these girls are highly capable enough to handle such a large amount of Grimm. I have personally seen to that during you are aware of the Riot some time ago during the last semester, when we fought the toughest opponents that we're facing back then."

"Hmm…" Ozpin humming in thought, recalled about that event some time ago, then spoke up stated with a smile form on his face. "I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers we're looking for. I probably not get the whole story as to why this mission means a lot. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just ' _bend'_ them?"

As Ozpin selecting some things on his scroll that he pull out, causing the hologram screen to make a noise, seeing the screen moved a bit, signaling the group they were given access.

Which as Ozpin said this, then he had resetting the missions for team SSGN (Signal), RWBY (Ruby), and Athrun's team along with DYZR, strangely enough to go on this mission that they had claimed.

"I figured that since that they'll be a 'lot of kids' going on the mission, I figured, by Mr. Athrun's claim, and Mr. Hayabusa's claim, you need adults to help in this situation, since Mr. Athrun and Mr. Hayabusa are the two 'only' people to do their job." Ozpin explained, at the last part about Jing's team were the secret members of the organization.

Until Naruto spoke up and boost his spirit a bit, thank the professor with a determent nod. "We won't let you down, Ozzy. Thank you…believe it."

"Do not thank me for this. Just because I've made it so that your team can take this mission, doesn't mean that you'll be the only team that will be with you. Teamwork and persistence have carried you so far." Ozpin said with a smile. "But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times. And do exactly as he says. I will be assigning a second Huntsman to the group as well, and they will be the ones in charge. They will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory."

The headmaster then finished half-way through with a serious tone before walking off. The group gave each other nervous looks before Ozpin gave his farewell.

"Good luck."

"Well, I guess we got what we wanted, right girls?" Yang cheered, hoping everyone forgot about the event from earlier, only for everyone giving her a glares, as they made their way to grab their belongings.

 **==Outside the Amphitheater==**

As Team RWBY and SSGN now grab their belongings (except team SSGN which they had packed light). They begun making their way to the landing docking bay to be ready for a new advanture ahead of them, and meet up with their huntsman so they could ship out as a soon as possible.

"That wasn't exactly troublesome uplifting." Shikamaru sighed.

"But it's the truth." Blake explained.

"Its hope we can met up with Athrun's team and Jing's team." Sasuke stated. "We better get afford for going to this mission, just like the time we're on a first mission in C-rank."

"I agreed Sasuke…just like C-rank." Naruto agreed with his friend for the time in team 7. As the raven-haired teammate of the blond pat his shoulder to comfort him.

Ruby was silent as well, then she wanted to say something, which until Weiss noticed it by now, so the white haired heiress place her hand on her shoulder to the same way as Naruto had comfort by Sasuke.

"Hey! Team CFVY (Coffee) is back!"

A random student called out as he ran past the two teams. Which made Naruto and Gaara flinched about their adopted older sister's team had return. As they all looked up to Beacon students gathered around to witness the return of Team CFVY.

At which Blake, Naruto, and Gaara went up to Velvet to rush over, along with RWY and SS followed them behind.

"Sis? are you okay?" Gaara asked as Naruto followed him behind to meet his adopted faunus older sister in question.

"I'm fine, I had Yatsuyashi to look out for me." Velvet said gesture at the tall well-built teen, seeing him passed her. "Thanks for gave me a secondary weapon when my weapon needed time to repaired."

As she tap a two pair of kunai/shuriken holster on her right thigh and a hip pouch on her side of her, which it was gift by Naruto and Gaara, which when her weapon did not used since the last semester or had time to repaired. But until the rabbit faunus needed a secondary weapon for her disposal.

Not to mention, she had 25 useful of shurikens, 15 kunais, and 10 or 15 explosive tags (aka paper bomb). Which comes for close-combat with her legs, its hard as you'll know it. **(4)**

Her teammates or herself will recreate the same tools as Naruto and the others they had, which their arsenals had the same metal as in this world's material.

"That's good to hear, sis." Naruto appreciated.

"Your mission was suppose to be end a 'week' ago! What happened?" Weiss asked wondering for Team CFVY's tardiness from their mission.

"Nothing happened…" Velvet replied kinda tensed up for a second with her head shook about that question. "There were just…so many."

Looking up and noticing team RWBY's worried expression, minus Ruby, and SSGN's eyes narrowed about what Velvet said about the large amount of Grimm had been so many numbers.

"But don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsman, so you should be fine." Velvet said to them. "And includes my brothers over there."

"Thanks sis." Gaara replied which Naruto nodded sadly, until Velvet noticed.

"Naruto, what happened? Did something happen between you and Ruby, while I was out?" The rabbit faunus asked, which made her adopted blond brother and the redhead flinched, as seeing them looking away on the side.

As until Blake spoke up. "Long story, short, Yang had blackmailed your brother Naruto for this mess."

Which made Velvet turn to Yang with her eyes narrowed, as seeing the blond bimbo stepped back a bit, nervously, then said for an excuse. "H-hey, d-don't gave me that look! I…I…come on, can we just-"

"What did you do, Yang?" Velvet frowning demanded, interrupted the blond's sentence.

"Please, I was just…" Yang was about to say something in defense.

"Forced my brother for dating you by blackmailing again, is that right?" Velvet interjected guessing about this.

"Come on, Velvet. Its not like that." Yang protested, looked completely nervous, as she turn to the rest of RWB, trying to help her out. "Guys…"

Seeing her team didn't help, along with SSGN (minus Naruto), seeing her little half-sister didn't help. Which Yang made a mess up, big time.

"Sis…" Naruto spoke up, which made the brown-haired rabbit faunus turn to her blond adopted brother. "Please, don't…she not worth it."

Which made Velvet to calm down, and turn to Yang once more. "You better delete that video you had recorded, or I will reported that to the professor for attempt blackmailed."

That causes Yang eyes' widen for shocked in a huge panic, which meaning her reputation will be ruined that she is in really trouble, if Velvet will informed the headmaster or any professor about this of what she had doing behind anyone's back. So it will be detention or expelled for doing something stupid.

As Yang hang her head down in defeat and a nod for understand for sure. So with everything settled, as Velvet turn to Naruto, and the others, minus Yang.

"I should go. Be safe, okay? You too, my brothers." Velvat saying to them, waving goodbye, before she left to catch up with her team.

"Is this true?"

They heard a recognized voice, as team RWBY and SSGN turn to see DYZR that wanted to met up with, that which the voice that came from Jing, who his expression looked disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" Yang confused.

"Ikamuzu told me everything during the dance." Jing stated, which made the eyes of Naruto and Yang about the orange-haired teen had been in a dance lately, at Naruto's statement, he had a conversation with him about his time.

"You mean the man with a orange-hair?" Yang referred.

"That's right, but as much as you did cause a 'lot' of problems." Jing stated. "Many students of beacon will hate you for that mess…"

"But…I…"

"You 'what'? Loved him?" Jing interrupted for stated, which he turn to see Naruto and then Ruby with a sad look, then turn to Yang. "You better fix this mess, or you will lose your reputation."

Which the checkmate duo (aka Weiss and Blake), and SSG were knew about those problems.

"I agreed with Jing there, Yang." Yasha stepped in. "Jing never betrayed me for cheating on me…there is this 'girl' who crush on Jing when he had came to my home a while ago."

Which made Ruby shocked and turn to Yasha and questioned. "Jing had arrived your home?"

Yasha turn to Ruby with a nod, replied. "Yes, he is a new student in Ragnarok Academy when I had first met him and then when I was surprised for Johnny had known him." **(5)**

Which shocks RWBY and SSGN (Naruto had heard it well) about Yasha's explanation.

"That's right, I had someone who closed to me when I was kid back then." Johnny said stepped. "He and I were long way ahead when I had enrolled Ragnarok."

"Johnny's right, but that story is on the other time." Zeke stated, as he narrowed his eyes, glared at Yang. "So better stop this blackmail right now, until your future will be ruined."

"But…" Yang was about to protest.

"It's a warning, Yang. You know what Velvet said." Blake interrupted.

Which Yang was about say something, then a sighs defeated and replied. "Alright, I'll delete it, later. Just please don't."

 _'…Your mother would had disappointed in you for broken Ruby's heart, as if Summer would be here.'_ Jing thought, until he spoke up, announced. "Good. Better get going to met up with Athrun's team and our huntsman to shadowing with."

So, with that, team DYZR, RWBY, and SSGN left to heading out.

Once they almost the docking bay, until to expecting to see Shiru and team, SABR, along with her brother, Karou's team, KALM. Which they been discussion for sure. Seeing them made some conversation about missions on their briefing.

Expecting two familiar people, which it was Karou's 3 members of his team, along with the other 3 members of Shiru's team, which the three teammates of Shiru was made conversation, while their team leader had conversation with Karou's teammates:

One is female that who talk to Shiru, she is a about teens (17-18), he hair is dark brown which its grown long, the bangs of hers that cover half of her face, fair skin, with her ponytail about waist-length, the color of her eyes is brown as well.

She wore that a maroon and dark purple Garb outfit with tattered waist coat and a face mask, then pauldrons, fingerless elbow gloves with cloth wrapped around her wrist, and also a cloth wrapped around her waist, and neck (think the female assassin from Ragnarok).

Next of Karou who made conversation with Shiru. It was brown-haired teenage girl, same age as the Kage siblings, her hair is about waist-length, now had form a ponytail, that had a red ribbon wrapped it. As her bust size is a bit rivals Shiru's, but about C-cup, more or less.

And her outfit is looked Asian and European design.

Her outfit is white and red with gray accents, her long white tailcoat with red accents, which she had hood as well, then had long sleeve on her right arm along with a gray wrist band, and the left has puffy cap sleeves with gold cuffs, then a red ribbon wrapped around her knee, and fingerless gloves. Then had two bottoms on her waist, revealing her belly, over her coat, was a red low-cut crop top. **(AN: I found the coat that Topaz3 referred to, it was a Hooded Long tailcoat by** **Tuffles-and-Biscuits. - Hooded-Long-Tailcoat-290241398** **)**

On the lower part was a red shorts and sash around her waist, as a belt, then long white socks, and wore a white cloth ribbons, and also black and white half-calf boots with 3 red ribbons on her left leg.

Next to her, was a tall man with light brown hair, brown eyes, his skin is fair as well, he is (about same age as the dark brunette).

He wore a white long sleeve jacket shirt, which its rolled on his biceps, revealing his chest with no shirt (unlike Sun), leather gloves with steel plated on his forearms, along with tattoos on his chest and left bicep. Blue long pants, and even tan shoes (a male blacksmith from Ragnarok).

Next was another teen wearing a Crusader Armor; He appears to be 17, wore a heavy set armor; a chest plate with a cross on the neck protector on the armor, cross symbol cloth on the lower armor along with a loincloth-like, then leather gloves along with forearm bracers and grave boots, belt with pouches. A pauldron armor with a cape.

His facial features is brown hair with a pony-tail on a back, and then light blue eyes. And also he was armed with a Largest Tower Shield with a cross symbol in it, with 4 holes in it (more like small fan-blades if you see it). On the behind, there is a mechanism which allows to create a bipod stand, and uses the shield boomerang attack, and also a long sword that strapped on his waist.

Then next was Karou's teammates, a male teen which appears to be a Faunus, a wolf of course, which Blake felt nervous for seeing a wolf faunus in this team, being canine-type, turns out he had a gray wolf ears over his black hair and tail with a white tip, and red eyes too.

He was wearing that look like an Interim uniform.

The attire was consisting of a yellow undershirt, with the torso bearing an open collar, and the robes themselves being grey. There was also a grey shirt beneath his undershirt. The shoulders each displayed a cross containing triquetras. The upper body once again featured a shoulder belt which holstered something at the back, whilst the front displayed a Cross symbol. **(6)**

The lower part of the robes featured a belt around the waist. The belt once again featured Yggdrasil and held four pouches as well as two pistol holsters on the right hip. His guns were sewed-off double barrel shotgun, which didn't fires spread shot, but also fires a buckshots. **(W1)**

 **(To topaz3: I will gave Asher an outfit which looks like a lone wolf-style, so he's not. Which it was based of my favorite outfit in my most favorite game, and the attire of my most favorite character too.)**

And next is which looked close to a wolf faunus by judging the female is about same age as Ruby that hugs his arm around it, This girl is another blond just like Naruto and Yang, her attire is similar to Ruby's, about same age as the redhead scythe wielder. Her hair is curly that she puts in two low pigtails with red ribbons, and blue eyes like Naruto and Taiyang.

As for attire is consists was her top is black in color and sleeveless with a red hem, with a red shoulder-length hooded cape, which unlike Ruby's. The rest of her attire is black with red trim. She wears detached sleeves, a pleated skirt with bike shorts and thigh boots. **(7)**

And her weapon that strapped on her back, was a lance pole weapon; its design is a double-blade, which it turns into a tri-section staff. **(W2)**

As Weiss' statement, which seeing a brunette that she looks completely familiar, can't tell for sure. And Blake had seen this girl before, when she was a former member of the White Fang. So the best to comfort Shiru and her team, along with her brother's.

Until Jing first spoke up to called out. "Shiru, guys."

Which their conversation cut off, as they turn to see team DYZR, and behind them was team RWBY and SSGN.

"Jing, guys!" Shiru exclaimed, for seeing Jing and his team (meaning her leader and group).

"Expecting to going to mission, right?" Zeke stated.

Karou shrugged and replied. "Yup, guess you all had take same mission or different."

"Same mission." Sasuke answered, which made nod from Shiru's brother.

"And can I asked about your team, Shiru?" Weiss asked, polite, until a certain brunette small smirk about her.

"Oh, guess I would like to introduce to my team." Shiru gesture at her team, while an silent expression woman with a assassin garb had keep distance. So which the brunette gesture at her.

"This is Bonnie Fullbuster…"

A dark brunette named Bonnie, nodded at them with a silent expression while wearing her face mask.

"Oh, don't mind her, she is a one silent type person, so you'll get to her." Shiru informed, which made anyone nodded, as she gesture at the tall male teen with a cheeky smile. "Raphael Gray."

"Hello, everyone, nice to meet you." A teen named Raphael made a greetings.

"And Anthony Scepter." Shiru finished, gesture at the man with a heavy armor.

"Greetings, everyone. Hope any of us get along." Anthony nodded at them.

"Sure, hope we can get along." Naruto spoke up, while his expression went void sad.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Its nothing, Shiru." Naruto replied.

"Oh…now moving on to brother's team." Shiru claimed, as Karou stepped in to take turn as he gesture to the two. Which made Blake shocked about its amazed for a human made relationship with a faunus, just like Iruka and Reina.

"Guys, this Asher Wolfgang, the wolf faunus, and Marie Lore, those two were couple." He introduced with the couple.

"Hi everyone." Marie greeting with a cheerful tone.

Asher just nodded for which made RWBY and SSGN stared at them which looked unlike Ren and Nora.

"Its nice to met you people." The wolf faunus first spoke up.

As the black-haired cat faunus comment. "I didn't know you made a relationship with a Faunus."

Seeing the wolf and blond girl blushed about Karou's statement, as Marie first spoke up. "Yes, me and Asher were known each when we were kids. So it's a long story."

"Oh…" Weiss was surprised for its completely musing for a faunus made a relationship with a human. Just like Iruka and Reina.

"And lastly, my girlfriend…Mari Fuujin." Karou finished, gesture at the teen wearing white and red attire, which made Weiss' eyes widen for she heard that name before, as she quickly pointed at her.

"Ah! I'd know something you looked familiar!" Weiss exclaimed, pointed at Mari. "You're Mari Fuujin of the Fuujin International!?"

"Oh…" A women named Mari spoke up, cooing about the white-haired heiress. "The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company I presume. What a surprised."

As she went to the white-haired rapier wielder, lend her face to hers, while her hands on her hips, until Ruby stepped in to wondered what is going on.

"You know her, Weiss?" Ruby asked, which until Yang was about to say something, which can't ignored about this.

"Not 'known', 'heard'. She is a the owner of the Fuujin International, and also that company creating electronics into medical department." Weiss explained. "Not to mention when I'd heard her father got send into the prison of what the rumors were spread."

"Yup, I had overthrown my father's company for the actions he had down for labor for repent." Mari stated, frowning about that subject about her father's action in the past.

"And 'you' are 'so' insufferable for stole something from us!" Weiss exclaimed, which SSGN, RBY were wondered what's gotten into a fight between herself and Mari.

"Then how should I know? Your company had abused the Faunus like your friend there." Mari replied, pointed at Blake, until the secret faunus had recognized that name.

"Then you must be the person who joined and asked the White Fang to overthrown your father's company before the previous leader stepped out." Blake had recognized when White Fang was a first protestors group, before they became terrorist for evil.

"Oh, so you've heard of me, kitty-cat." Mari stated, which made Blake flinched about she said to her, as she turn to Weiss.

"As much as way better then you about the company, which yours nothing but a fools' gold, ice cream." Mari stated, which made Weiss growls. "Not to mention your father is a one most greedy bastard that I had known. When comes to manipulate others. Your 'father' abused that power of his company."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Weiss growls for being more angry about this girl that hit her nerves.

"Hey, Weiss, what did you mean 'stole something from us'?" Naruto asked.

Weiss huffed, then pointed at Mari. "This no-good women was a thief that stoles something in my family because that many police tried to find the thief around the streets, which made my father furious when she stole everything that owns, but I tried to be on his good-side when I can't stand her."

"Meaning that old fool REALLY hates me." Mari said with a playful tone, with a sly face. "After all when he had tried to cooperated with me for my company's assets."

"Whoa, you did made him very pissed for what you did." Naruto comment.

"Knowing me I'm good with fashion sense when comes to the streets in the shopping, stealing stuff." Mari stated.

"Really, you're a fashionista?" Yang stepped in, and comment.

"Yup, that's right, mountain jugs." Mari replied with a sadist smile, which made Yang twitched her eyebrow, while Ruby warn her for sure.

"Are you call me a fat?" Yang asked, frowning.

"Nope, that's for your punishment." She replied, which made Yang was about get angry for calling her that.

"You deserved it, Yang." Jing stated, which made the others minus RWB and SSGN knew something is wrong.

"What happen?" Shiru asked.

Jing explained the same thing about what happen last night, while RWB did added as well, once they done explain to team SABR and KALM, as they turn to Yang with a glare and cold look.

"Yang, will you stop with that blackmailing, you are starting to break their spirits!" Shiru exclaimed.

"Wait! I promise Jing and Velvet to delete that video." Yang protest raised her hands in defense.

"So, that's how it is." Mari's voice, as they turn to see her holding scroll, that watched the video which it came from last-night, as the brunette turn to the blond female brawler, and took out to show anyone the video which recorded by Yang.

Yang was shocked, as she searched around which made realized that her scroll phone is gone, then she looked at Mari, and pointed at it. "Is that my scroll?!"

How could someone was good at snatching Yang's scroll so quickly. Which it was skilled with a thievery. As Yang went to Mari to snatched her scroll back, until she missed to grab it.

"Give that back!" Yang yelled, as trying to get her scroll back.

"Not until you need to fixed this mess, booby big." Mari narrowed her eyes at her, while dodged it.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yang yelled in furious, as she charged straight at her, until…

A blurred which caught Yang's fist, which shocks Yang, along with RBW, and SSGN that seeing Jing had caught her fist without a flinched, never expecting him seeing him, looked fast.

"Mari…" Jing said with a serious tone as he took out his hand, which made Mari tensed about her secret leader's tone, so which decide to she decide to stop messing around with Yang. So without hesitation, as she gave Yang's scroll on his hand, then Jing place her scroll on a open palm.

"And you listen here, Yang…I don't care if you're the daughter of that 'women' you're searching for that left you years ago." Jing stated, which made Yang's eyes widen in shocked for he had known his mother, along with Blake of what she just heard, along with Ice Flower Duo (aka Ruby and Weiss), and SSGN were confused about what meant women that Yang was searching for.

"Where…" Yang was to say, about wanted to know the whereabouts of her biological mother.

"You wanted asked where 'she' is? Just wait…wait for her to return." Jing replied, as he let go of her hand, while Yang was remain stand with a disbelief look.

As Jing walking passed them and called out without looking. "Come on, guys, we're moving out."

Without saying twice, as team SSGN followed him, along with YZR, leaving RWBY, as Shiru and her team along with KALM which had other plans as well.

"We should get going." Shiru said, as she turn toward to the dock for the mission, followed by her team, and then Mari turn to Weiss, gives her the last laugh and saying.

"I'm not being fair, I'm just being the business woman that I am."

With her last words on Mari's mouth and left, which causes Weiss growled in frustrated about how being mocked, so she turn and stormed away, followed by Ruby, leaving Yang in a frozen stated, as Blake went to her, and place her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. Yang. Lets go."

Without replied, as Yang went followed behind Blake, slowly, had her head lower with shame of how she broke her sister's heart, and so as Naruto…betrayed by anyone who broke the bonds.

 **==With Shiru, Karou, Mari, and the Co.==**

"Looks like Mr. 1 did had the investigation on the southeast with his team and our friends." Karou stated, as he and his sister, along with his girlfriend besides him. **(AN: to topaz3 – I will write this to let to see Shiru will met Neji.)**

With Raphael, Bonnie, and Anthony were on flank Shiru, Karou, Mari, Marie and Asher, which had their conversation for sure.

"That's right, brother. Guess if possible for see if Torchwick will be there." Shiru stated.

"Its hope for Yang will delete that video of what during the last night's dance." Asher said.

"Yes, since that Ice Princess never notice my presence while dancing with that redhead boy with red kanji tattoo on his forehead." Mari stated, referred to Weiss and Gaara.

"You could say that for sure, guys." Marie comment. "Except for Mr. Jing did accompany Ms. Rose and friends will handle it."

Until Mari stepped forward and turn to them, while walking in backwards.

"Oh, come on, there is no way for Marshal Jing would had take his mission with such a high level." Mari stated, which made Shiru and Karou shocked, along with Asher and Marie as they survey around for seeing if anyone heard it, as they turn to her.

"Mari! Are you crazy! You can't say it out loud!" Shiru exclaimed with a anime-style angry looked, as she wasn't

Mari blinked in confused. "And why is…? Oh…"

"'Oh' is right. You weren't suppose to say the rank on his name in public, it was suppose to be secret!" Shiru stated.

"And how anyone knows about this, if anyone knows Commander Jing is the leader of our fraction, silly bust." Mari argued.

 _'Oh boy, here we go again.'_ Karou and Asher shook head, admitted about those girls were arguing again.

As Shiru and Mari butting their head on her and shouting insults at each other.

"Boobs big!" Mari exclaimed.

"Skinny twit!" Shiru countered.

"Mountain jugs!" The brunette countered.

"Daddy's little girl!" Green-haired girl countered.

 **(AN: I will edit her features which her hair is hazelnut hair into green. Just like Oobleck's eyes had change.)**

As they keeps insulting each other, then growling each other, while Karou was standing there, as around on public eyes, many students (who ignored or turn attention to the commotion) that until Karou had decide to stopped them.

"Uh…girls."

Which the girls were ignored, until Karou called out to stopped fight, again.

"Um…girls!"

Still ignoring while arguing again! As Karou sighs frustrated and yelled out.

"GIRLS!"

"WHAT!?" Shiru and Mari responded, turn to Karou with a glare.

"Its not the best to argue, and should we met up with the huntsman." Karou informed, which made the girls had forgotten their schedule.

As Shiru and Mari glared at the side which sparks of lightning clashing together. Which with that to calm down.

"Hey guys, is that team HRNS and KAIT?" Marie called out, as they turn which what the blond little girl point out, that had happen to seeing them when they're about to met up with an huntsman.

Which unknown to them, Shiru had seeing eyes staring at Neji for which until she had met an Hyuga during the combat exams at the time, during she had lay eyes on him in the first met.

But…until they turn their eyes on Hinata that next to her cousin. With a frown on Shiru, Karou, and Mari's face.

"Guys, you better go on ahead, we'll catch up." Shiru ordered, as Asher and Marie wondered why their friend wanted to know, so which cannot deny it so they left, while Shiru's team behind them.

So with Karou, Shiru, and Mari got some other things to do, to teach a lesson for a certain pale-eye female stalker…

 **==Meanwhile==**

Only for everyone to be force to face each other awkwardly, considering how a lot of things happened in the last few days. Athrun was shocked for expecting to see Jing and his team came in.

It didn't take long before Adal had gave everyone on her team a 'look' that meant get in between, to which her team obliged as they began ushering everyone to their Airship to meet their professional huntsmen(s) that'll be serving as their chaperone.

As they finally arrive a majority of everyone's enthusiasm had dropped. When they found out that their professional huntsmen were none other than Professor Peter Port, and Doctor Bartholow Oobleck.

Seeing the members of team RWBY, DYZR, and Athrun's team stood there with various stunned expressions, except SSGN; Sasuke and Naruto shocked in surprised for seeing who are the huntsman(s) who was shadowing, Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' for expecting someone who is, but two huntsmans who shadowing with, and lastly Gaara had his eyes widen a bit unlike Weiss' eyes were widened to comical proportions (O_O), along with Breck.

Zeke, Adal, and Blake had a comical look of defeat on their faces (||||o_o), Yang, and Yasha was looked surprised along with Ruby, Athrun looked dumbfounded for expecting, Jing was currently trying to fuse his face to the palm of his hand. Which for stated the fact from anyone who is a genuine huntsman was.

"Why, hello ladies and gentleman." A voice of Oobleck to made a greetings, and asked with a glee. "Who's ready to fight for their lives with me and Port?"

Along with Port had rubbing his mustache with a smile on his face.

 **==At somewhere in Atlas – Earlier==**

Everything went peaceful in Atlas, when the home of the Schnee Dust company. At the open arena, until two Altesian Knights-200 were patrol the area.

Which it was indeed cold, and the forest was filled with snow cover them. The AK-200 were keep survey the surroundings.

Until one of them spoke up.

"Hey." AK-200 #1 spoke up, sounded like the AK-130.

"Yeah?" AK-200 #2 responded with question.

"Do you ever wonder why we're-"

The conversation was out short, until a green flames appeared, until the droids were reacted and aim their rifles to see who stepped out the flames. Which those droids were cautious. Turns out, given orders by General Ironwood, requested by Yugito for waiting for the last member, who been requested to sending several AK-200 to patrol the same spot where Yugito and her friends came in.

Once some is stepped out in the flames, as some raised his fist in the air.

"YO BABY! THE LORD KILLER BEE IS HERE! Wheeeeeeeeeee!"

Appears to be Killer Bee, the Last and only refugee of the Jinchuuriki were from the Ninja World. He was revealed as a tall-stature, brown-skinned muscular man. A one-sleeved white armored vest protected his chest, fitting around and over his large frame. In addition to a white vest, he wore white, leather gloves and a white hitai-ate band with a metal plate that had the Kumo/Cloud symbol inscribed on the front.

A long, thick white tattered scarf was tied around neck and hung down his back; and a white rope served as a belt around his waist. He wore a pair of baggy, dark gray pants and a pair of black zoris. His yellow, short hair was slicked down the back of his head.

He wore a pair of black shades, covering his eyes from any source of light (which he considers a nuisance) and a yellow goatee. Embroidered on his right shoulder was a Kanji symbol that said, "iron" (鉄, tetsu) and on his left cheek was another tattoo of two bull's horns. He carried what appeared to be seven long sheaths where he seemingly was implied to be a practitioner of a multi-swordsman style.

As the AK-200s scanned his attire until which found confirmed with a same outfit with different designs, and notice a symbol on his forehead, which scanning the symbol, until it matched, so which they approaches him, getting the last refugee arrived in Remnant.

"Sir, will you come with us." AK-200 #1 said to the newcomer.

Which Killer Bee frowned about this sudden statement. So which wondered who is this walking tin-can that talks to him.

"And WHAT you wanted~ to SPEAK to the GREAT Lord Eight-Tails, you rust buckets?" Bee questioned with a rap.

The AK-200 droids were silent and never register about his raps to understand, which turns out…that's sucks. As the AK-200 #2 is scrolls through different phrases to say and selects one.

"You suck." AK-200 #2 said. **(AN: Terminator Reference.)**

As the AK-200 #1 scanned his face, which confirm matched, and spoke up. "Lieutenant Yugito had expecting your arrival."

Which made Bee shocked about this robot mentioned Yugito, or what he called him 'kitty-cat'.

"Yugito, you say…" Bee replied. "Then tell ME and take ME to her, or your leader!"

 **==Back to Beacon, Cliffside Docking Bay – Present==**

"Professor Oobleck, Professor Port?" Weiss questioned with disbelief in her voice. While everyone still had their expression, then Zeke, Adal, and Blake still had expression had changed into obvious state (|||-_-).

As Port first spoke up to his students, then said in briefing. "Indeed students, but I'm afraid those extra luggage won't be needed."

Oobleck agreed with Port, by starts talking fast, per the norm, as he paced in front of 4 groups and 16 students.

"Yes, Port's right, those bags won't be necessary, team, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a search and rescue slash reconnaissance mission."

As he turn his paced, and Oobleck continues.

"I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, and Professor Port, plotted our air course, and readied the airship."

"And…" Oobleck raised his finger, then zooms up right to Weiss' face. It's ' **Doctor** ' Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for ' _fun'_ , thank you very much!"

Oobleck quickly backs away. Which it looks disturbed for sure.

"Uhhh…" Weiss was looking over at Blake, who is equally disturbed.

"Makes me wonder if he puts anything in his coffee." Jing muttered to himself.

"This guy needs to switch to a decaf…" Zeke said under his breath, without the coffee-drinking addict pro-I mean, doctor.

"Well come on, students! We're off to an adventure." Oobleck saluted.

"Yes, it'll be a story for you all to tell to students one day when you all become future huntsmen and huntresses!" Port added.

No one was a fan of Oobleck, and only a handful of the students respect Port.

"Also Mr. Athrun, was it?" Oobleck begun to point out to Athrun, giving by a young adult with a nod. "We were told by Ozpin, and Ironwood that you would be considered to be an adult."

"And because they like your moxxy, they had thought that you'll be on this mission as our TA." Port smiled, not aware that his facial reaction wasn't the most appropriate for the atmosphere.

"I swear, that General dude is seriously taking back at me for dominating his entire fricken military." Athrun sneered.

"And since we have an unusually larger team, we decided to take the time to extend our stay so you may begin packing." Oobleck said proudly, which turn to Jing. "And also you, Mr. Jing. The headmaster was aware about you, knew about your…abilities."

Which Athrun had a suspicious about Jing, along with Shikamaru, and Weiss about Jing's ability, which the fact why its remain hidden to others without suspicious.

"Yup, I did had to, is much as I can take an offer." Jing replied.

"Excellent!" Oobleck exclaimed, then turn to Athrun, again. "And we're aware of your semblance, sir. So it should give you time to pack everything, light, and get us something to drink. I'll take a colossal espresso with no cream, thank you."

"For me, I'll have whatever special they have." Port added.

Before Athrun and Jing could leave, and do anything, he looked at everyone else, waiting as to everyone wanted.

"Athrun, you already know what we want?" Adal said as she and the rest of the team waited, patiently.

"Jing, you know what we wanted." Yasha stated. "Oh! Can I try the same thing you liked?"

With a smile on Jing's face, and replied. "Sure, I can't gave deny my favorite pup's offer."

"Water, its fine." Sasuke answered.

"Same here." Shikamaru added.

"I'll take a caramel frappachino." Yang answered.

"Tea." Blake said.

"Hot chocolate." Gaara answered.

"Milk, ya'know." Naruto replied.

"I'll have a decaf." Ruby said.

"I'll take a Guatemala blend, with Ethiopia, and French rolled crust." Weiss finished.

Everyone took a moment to pause, and gave Weiss a look.

"What?" The heiress ordered, before Athrun sighed, and went to work, until…

*BAM!*

"OW!" Athrun rubbing his sore head, along with a shocking teammates of his, as he turn to see Jing with his arms crossed with his eyes narrowed at him.

"What?!" Athrun demanded.

"I be the one took Weiss' order, since you don't have a good memory as I did for not being lazy." Jing stated.

"Oh come on, Jing, I wasn't that bad." Athrun protested.

"No you are not."

Without respond, Jing disappeared with a blur, which shocks Ruby, seeing of how fast Jing was. Along with everyone, minus DYZR knew about Jing's…abilities.

"Damnit, I wanted to know how did he do that." Athrun muttered, while rubbing his sore head.

 **==OVA==**

With Itachi had serious problems when had not cooperated with the former member of the Akatsuki, he didn't like the idea of being in the same room with Orochimaru, and Roman discussing about a potential alliance at hand, and even more so, the fact that Danzo, will be coming by as well.

One thing for certain is that his organization will be arriving, hopefully he can talk to them, and put them to agree to the reality at hand.

Before Itachi could think of anything else, his train of thought ended when Neo had passed by in front of him, and gave him a friendly wave, to which he oblige by doing the same thing in return.

 _'Damn it to hell, with those 2 combined we're better off killing them right now, and now with that crazed obsessed Danzo arriving, there's no telling what could happen_ _.'_ Itachi thought as he still guarded the area where Roman, and Orochimaru were at.

 **==In Beacon==**

General Ironwood had been weary around Athrun since he set eyes on him. Which stated the fact for reminded someone he knew that wasn't him, but the entire school staff at Beacon, but the difference was is that the teachers knew had to back off, and get their facts right before jumping the gun.

Right now, Ironwood was doing research, and was trying to find out Athrun's lineage, because he looked like a familiar knight he once knew a long time ago.

"Ah, there you are…" Ironwood said aloud as he found what he was looking for.

 _'Hmm? That's weird, he doesn't look like 'him'? No, there's something wrong here that I can't put together for sure_.' He thought before putting a mental note to do an investigation later on.

As until he heard a scroll rings, as he picked it up and respond. "Yes?"

["Forgive your intrusion, General. There is a man who describe like Lieutenant Yugito does…it seems the fact was 'him', he just got arrived in time about hours ago when the patrol."]

"You mean…"

["Yes sir, the last member of the refugees of Yugito's companion. We had him transported to Vale to met up with his people…"]

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Code Geass Ending 2: Mosaic Kakera – Starts)**

As the scene appears to be a nighttime with a scattered mood which the camera pans, that reach to be Naruto standing on the courtyard of the Beacon Academy, seeing his eyes were demonic slits and Ruby besides him with a silver eyes.

~Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu~  
~Tsunagi awasete egaite yuku~

Then the scene changes into a picture of a Young Yang and Ruby were playing and seeing a Summer watching her daughters played with a smile.

~Anata ga kureta deai to wakaremo…~

As the scene shines into whiteness.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:16-0:21)**

Then the two-side images appears were young Weiss stares at the camera walking away, which behind him was the figure of her father. And the young Sasuke kneed that seeing the corpse of his parents which the room is filled with blood.

~Konna hazu ja nai sou omotte nano ni~  
~Mezumereba itsumo kawarinaikara~

Then another scene changed with 2-sides for seeing Blake sitting in the roof, staring at the sundown. And Shikamaru resting in the grass watch the clouds.

~Mawari imo no naku kurikaeshi~

The next image appears to seeing Young Yang pulling a wagon in the forest covered in bruises and cuts, which seeing the young Ruby was sleeping, which journey towards to the empty house to find the clues of the whereabouts of her mother.

Then the next image appears to be Gaara, standing on the cliff of the Emerald Forest, with his arms crossed and carried his gourd on his back.

~Mozaiku kakara azayaka ni utsusu~  
~Kako no u so mo ayamachi mo~

Then the next another 2-side image for seeing Lee and Neji were sparring, along with Ren. And Temari and Kankuro along with Kiba and Choji.

~Keshite shima itai to omoeba oomou hodo~

Then there is a image of Pyrrha trained Jaune with Hinata was sitting on the boulder, as a referee and while Shino were searching for rare insects.

~Kurikaerubaso ko ni aru~  
~Suta atora in imada su sun ja nai~

Then next is seeing Ozpin standing watch the view on the window and sipping his coffee.

The next is seeing Glynda lecture the students on the arena.

~Mou ichido yo me wo hiroi atsu mete be your fall~

Then the next seeing team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT were enjoyed time eating lunch together.

~Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu~  
~Tsunagi awasete egaite yuku~

And the last scene is Naruto had his demonic eyes glowing and Ruby's silver eyes were glowing as well.

~Anata ga kureta deai to wakaremo…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 36 in Season 2…

Thank god I'm finally done, it seriously shouldn't take me to complete a chapter like this within a week in 7 days. But anyhow, now we're moving on, and a lot of you guys are now curious as to who Athrun is, and what's his back ground, and what not, also finally got to re-watched RWBY, but not to mentioned that I had watched RWBY: Chibi, and been spend each Saturdays that RoosterTeeth had update the new episodes.

Not to mentioned, the Red Vs. Blue as well. Which before Blood Gulch Chronicles. Except for those guys with orange suits with red accents which they turns out they're Orange Squad, except…CAPTAIN MORGAN! Ahhahahahahahahahahaha!

Now anyway… Naruto and Ruby needed their time for a while to refreshed their relationship, as the fact when they needed to be together again.

My 3 OCs for Shiru's team and topaz3's OCs is made an appearance. Which I had some trouble for their outfits and arsenals to be searched in the web which most of my favorite games, movies, animes, and etc. So feel free to which reference do you liked to add.

~~~M~~~

Gamma: Knock-Knock.

Me: Who's there?

Gamma: You are.

Me: You are who?

Gamma: You are dirty-dirty Shisno, ha ha ha.

~~~M~~~

I don't have to worry, because a part of me feared as to not being punctual on my returns, not being TOO lazy, and I thought I was gonna push back a few chapters but no worries. Also I'm putting it out there, Athrun, or any OC in that matter won't be a key ingredient to how SSGN ends that I had revised Tobi-Yaza's story, or hold any real significance to the plot, he along with everyone else I made play a supporting role, so this won't end as a OC being the hero in the end, because some people like to do that, not me, because that would be selfish, stupid, and a huge waste of your guys' time.

But…I will create my own OC which recreates Athrun's father for sure when I first read SSGN.

~~~M~~~

Not to mention, the Season 4 of RWBY is on the way which for sure…I hope I can't WAIT to watched that. Of course for some reasons? Raven's case of how she left Patch after Yang was born. Cincer's stated about when she had met Salem, the connection of the Four Maidens, the Old Man Wizard, and even the events about the 'Fall of Beacon'.

Next is Ruby had take a journey to Haven with the 3 members of JNPR, after Pyrrha's death. Searching for the criminals like Cinder's group that was started the downfall of Vale. While Qrow will keep took Ozpin's case for what he had started.

Also Ruby's 'Silver Eyes'? Which its still mystery that the fact that when she freeze the Grimm Dragon which what Qrow said about her eyes that feared the creatures of Grimm. Its still on a long way to had it done. Well straight to the point…

Well…guess Naruto will tell Ruby about this mess…so the next chapter will be…tragedy…

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Ruby didn't learned fist-fight, but only she uses her kicks, just unlike Mercury does with his greave boots. Not to mention Ruby will called Yang, Filthy because which inspired RWBY: Chibi Episode 1.

Which its fine for Ruby learned fist fight combat, if possible for sure…

 **(2).** Aware for the Uchiha Clan and Hyuga Clan were related to Hagoromo and Hamuri Otsutsuki, which they're cousins that when Kaguya Otsutsuki's madness. While Hagoromo will remain in the world, and while Hamura will safeguard the moon when he will live there.

Kaguya creates Black Zetsu, before sealing her into the moon. Black Zetsu shadowy manipulate Indra and the Uchiha Clan, then next is Madara, with Madara had manipulate Obito, and Obito manipulate Nagato with Madara's Rinnegan eyes.

Black Zetsu was the reason for the creation of the 'Curse of hatred' that when most of the Uchiha Clan's expression. He did revised the writings of the Uchiha Tablet that adding the results from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Its like Hagoromo never write that. But its like the handwriting wasn't belong to someone that write it out, but with somebody's handwriting. But its Zetsu's handwriting.

Review this when you got the point.

 **(3).** Zenonia is my favorite game in GameVil. In a mobile phone…which that idea will be a good idea for sure. Well…I do like the Zenonia 4: Return of the Legend, and even Zenonia 4 as well. Along with some other games in Android Mobile game. Just like the KH x RWBY Crossover that when many people in Remnant had somehow played 'Tetris'.

Really, a tile-matching puzzle video game that been most students and teachers alike played it. Like Glynda play it too. Guess the author of that story had a good taste.

 **(4).** I decide to had Velvet some ninja tools, which just like during the 'Siege of Vale'. So she can't use her main weapon that it takes time to repaired and checking see there is a slight problems.

 **(5).** It's the name of the academy of the Non-kingdom, which just like my revised story, Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi, the Naruto x Ninja Gaiden/DOA story. After all, since Pronterra is a foreign nation which its not part of Four Kingdoms.

That idea was from Ragnarok Onliue.

 **(6).** That was Shay Cormac's Interim Templar Uniform from AC: Rogue. What did you think, topaz3?

 **(7).** Based on the outfit of Akita Neru from Vocaloids, which her outfit looks fitting, which I haven't catch up my most favorite Virtual Diva singers. Which its completely AWESOME. So since I love Hatsune Miku, because of 'True My Heart' music. I had some troubles to decide which outfit.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ DYZR ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Stand by ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[Standing by]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** He looked referred to Beelzamon from Digimon, which his guns were sewed off shotguns.

 **(W2).** That weapon was based on Fang's weapon from FFXIII. Which it's a good weapon for Marie.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter in 36 now had 192+favorite(s) and 195+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Search and Destroy Part 1'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 6/19/2016/11:51pm

 **Finished** : 6/28/2016/6:18am

 **Published:** 6/29/2016/12:15am  
 **Edit:** 2/25/2017/12:12am


	38. B: Search and Destroy

**Chapter 38:** Search and Destroy; And the Rejuvenate Red Rose and Golden Burning Soul

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now for the first mission on the southeast is already begun…going to travel to the place where a certain abandon city…right now…things will be interesting for the heores had their first mission.

Now on the side Note: The Akatsuki had failed to obtain the last Jinchuuriki during the search…now before the Old War Hawk had transported with his drones…

As for today…the rose will rejuvenates with forgiveness and love…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC],

[Marie x Asher] – They haven't met yet.

[Neji x Human OC: Shiru]

[Roshi x Neon] – to all didn't gave me an answer, then I will do it so!

Decision is finished.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 38 of this story, which now the Season 2 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

This is the part 1 of this story, this is now the Mountain Glenn Arc. Which now that team RWBY, SSGN (which Naruto and Ruby had keep their distance) were heading out with Oobleck and Port.

Before Yang had did made a completely mess with a broken heart and spirit, so she needed to clean it up, and place them together again which what Yang had done…

So…for for, which DYZR and Athrun's team will accompany for sure. Now that the team name will be announced for be updated… As for topaz3's OCs? I had them belittled Yang for cause a lot of trouble for blackmailed Naruto.

Which now that until before Orochimaru had arrived Remnant, turns out, his undead soldiers were not literally turned into ashes, which his jutsu was completely useless. Not to mention Suigetsu had 5 of the swords from the 7 swordsman of Mist.

Which until Tobi-Yaza's version, so which I had something in mind for sure…which this is my version of this story. So had take any of them to SSGN or anyone…as for the Bluntsword? I will had something in mind… :-)

So…I will had any member of DYZR will stored them, which I knew Tobi-Yaza's team BAAY will took possession. Which for sake that Naruto did wielded Zabuza's Executioner's Blade, which most Naruto fantic stories that had been wielded Executioner's sword like 'Master of Zanbatous' by pudgypudge. It was a NaruSaku story for sure. Which I had read that since Naruto wielded both Kubikiribōchō and Samehada, the Shark-Skin Sword.

If any of you read it, as a NaruSaku fan, so don't bother…I know most fans dislikes that pair for sure when 'NaruHina Hater', the non-user that got the most point for Hinata. Which I am NOT being so stupid…

Anyway…as for the next chapter will be sure to create a part 2 of this story in the Mountain Glenn Arc…

 **Also…I read the newest chapter in fanfic…** **RWBY VOLUME FOUR CONFIRMED FOR OCTOBER 22! WILL YANG GET A MECH HAND? WILL PENNY GET A REAL BODY? THE HYPE IS REAL!**

Which the new season will be ready until then…cant tell for what one of the author of the story called 'Your True Colors'. I was SO excited to watched next season coming up when about that happen in the 'Fall of Beacon'…if possible for Yang will had a new arm ready…if what stated for sure.

Not to mention…Ruby's Silver eyes…?

It will take some time for sure at the moment that after the Grimm Dragon had frozen because of her eyes…its find out until 3 months ahead of us (July to September)…but its STILL unknown within the mysteries just like what Qrow said…

And also Raven, Yang's biological mother…lets hope she will come around for sure…and hopefully for…if she will made appearance before 'No Brakes' Episode.

Also…there will be new types of Grimm on the way, and also the old Grimm is revised the newest models of Grimm…and also new attires of team RWBY for sure, not to mentioned the Post-Timeskip as well…

Poor Yang…stll had one arm for which for sure that…*sigh* she is still depressed about that…lets hope her old self will return…and hope she will had a bionic arm for sure…

With Ruby still had things to do when journey to Haven for put a stop on Cinder and her group… Weiss is on Atlas, after her father picked her up… And Blake…well…you could say, she is still out there…

Not to mention, the remains of Team JNPR is still active after Pyrrha's death…lets hope for sure that things will be coming soon, if things will know it…

Team RWBY will be reunited and return for sure, soon…until October 22th will be starts…

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:**

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

7/2/2016/1:00pm – As for this sure, which I had stated for at least unaware for the new campaign of StarCraft 2. Now its 'Nova Covert Ops'. Which I wasn't aware for the new one coming up. After the Gears of War that H had seen the gameplay, and then Doom.

Its straight the fact that with new upgrades and new improvements for the units like a Siege Tank is armed with a additional Spider Mines of the Vulture Hover bikes. Hopefully, I took a day or two to updated the information, regarding the units and buildings, right after the 'Legacy of the Void'.

Not to mention, today was for the new episode of RWBY: Chibi, until maybe tonight (on opposite-time? Today). So can't wait for sure when after Jaune try out of team RWBY's weapons with a clumsy skills which having a sword and a collapsible shield.

Now…during the last statement about what until Season 4 of RWBY will be had a revised Grimm, along with team RWBY will grown up for sure. Not to mention, the 'Post-Timeskip', so…I had some other plans for the Rookie 12 plus the Sand Siblings will had their age growth, but 'I' had some other plans for how they will grown into be like Ruby and the others' age…

So…which most of the part I better watch the gameplay for at least…

7/3/2016/11:09am – About what my statement about Team RWBY's Post-timeskip? There will be new skill set for any of them they been trained after the 'Fall of Beacon'…its hope will find out…

Not to mention…Jaune's Semblance? Which until the next season will coming up, which the fact when before Pyrrha (before she's still alive) unlocked Aura during the initiation. But most fans knew he was pathetic (no offence).

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 3: Golden Time Lover - Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played – 00:00-00:09)**

Seeing the arm of Naruto's raised in the air, while laying on a white flower fields on a grassy ground with the camera pans up that towards his head and hand after his leggings.

~Shūchū dekite nai na mada karada ga mayotte iru 'n da~

A view of Naruto's face zoomed in pans up slowly, seeing looked spaced out, until blink his eyes to come into his senses, then slam the flower on the side.

~furuete ita 'n ja CONTROL shitatte bure 'n da~

As Naruto stood up and seeing he was facing beowolf grimms, along with Ursas, and behind them was a Grimm Dragon itself.

~taiyō mo tsuki mo nan mo kanzen ni kocchi muite inai ga~

With a smirked on Naruto's face, then rub his cheek, then took out Kuramsaiga, and charged straight at them.

~yaru shika nai 'n da iikikaseru yō ni sō tsubuyaita~

Until being smacked by the Dragon's claw on Naruto's torso, that sends him on the ground. The next scene seeing Sasuke with his hand on the hilt of Chidori Cutter sword strapped on his back, seeing his Sharingan eyes. Then next seeing Team SSGN were on their backs.

 **(Instruments Played – 00:24-00:26)**

Now the next scene seeing Roman standing in the flames, along with the White Fang soldiers, with a wicked smile.

~Jōkyō wa warui ga tada nigedasu 'n ja konjō nai na~

Next is seeing the older masked (Counterpart-)Naruto and Jing was standing on the top building in the night with his Rinne-Sharingan eyes glowing purplish gray at the Beacon Academy. And also Jing's eyes were glowing white (unlike the Avatar Stated).

~tenbō wa nai ga dokyō de KURIA suru shika nai ya~

Then there is Opzin sitting on his desk with a cup of coffee, staring at the at the steam come up on the air.

~shōdō wa osaeta mama TARGET to no kankaku sagure~

Then the camera zooms toward his eyes, then the scene change for seeing someone at the distance staring outside on the window to see Ironwood's fleet were on the skies. Then there is Cinder's glowing amber eyes along with Emerald and Mercury.

~hitsuyō na mono wa katsu PRIDE wo~

Then the dragon is about to attack him, until seeing Ruby slashes it, that somehow save him. Along with the rest of team RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, CFVY, and even SSGN were fighting them off.

Then there is a glowing red of Salem brightly in the sky of night, along with many of red glowing eyes surrounds the darkness.

~ajiwau no wa shōri no bishu ka sore tomo haiboku no kujū ka~

As a symbol that had twin axes and wreaths (Vale), with a side door opens to reveals Ozpin, then next is Kakashi, then Glynda, and Gai and Asuma.

And next is Orochimaru standing behind his back with his head over his shoulder with a smile, then next is Danzo with Shisui's eye on the right, and seeing Pain, behind was the Six-Paths, on the shadow was Tobi.

~sono subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu ayatsuritai unmei no ito~

Then next scene for Raven was sitting on a bonfire while still wore her mask, with a photo of her newborn daughter Yang, her lover Taiyang, her brother Qrow, and her best-friend and partner Summer.

~Zekkou no GOLDEN TIME kono te de tsukame~

Then the next scene for seeing Killer Bee with seven swords on his different places like joints and shoulder blades, then next to him was Winter and Penny, and Yugito, and her friends: Saumi, Atsui, Karui and Omoi.

Next is Ironwood swing his hand that the AK-200 and several Paladins charges at the Griimm, ordered them to charged. Then a Paladin fires a charge arm cannon that creates a wind burst which appears Ironwood's face with a serious face.

~konshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeru yo~

Seeing camera zoom back at a view of Ironwood with his army along with the AK-200, then besides him on the right was: Winter and Bee. And on the left is Penny and Yugito.

Then camera zooms at Ironwood's face that spin the scene changed into scene of a flag ship of Ironwood starting at the window outside at the view of the Atlas Military Fleet.

Next scene for seeing Naruto seeing Ruby's fate had vein, along with her sister Yang.

~ILLUSION no sekai e hikizuri konde~

 **(Instruments played – 1:10-1:12)**

As Naruto tried to reach out at Yang and Ruby.

Then next is Ruby flew straight at something to attack her then Yang follows her behind, then they been impaled by a black sharp tendrils.

Then seeing Naruto flew in the air, with Naruto's face behind the background.

~Saigen nai PRESSURE GAME sururito nukete~

Naruto tried to get to Ruby and Yang, until his eyes changed into a demonic fox slits in rage.

~eikou no BORDERLINE tobikoeru tame ni~

As Naruto tried to reached out to them with his arm until a flashes that reveals to be back where it was.

~HOW MANY? dore kurai no daishō ga iru?~

Before that, Naruto slam the slam his arm, until he stopped with his eyes widen for sense of déjà vu, then he stop his arm without slam the poor flower.

Then opens his head out, to see a white small flower, as the camera skip zoom in to the flower.

~tebanashitaku nai no wa dore?~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the Cliffside Docking Bay==**

After doing the errands by their professional huntsmen, everyone was waiting to get on board on the bullhead, and mainly Athrun with their drinks, which is the fact waiting for Jing had arrived.

Before that moment for 'saving the world' with their huntsman instructors, which its quite awkward. Team JNPR (Juniper) came in approaching them, shares details about their assignment for shadow a sheriff in a nearby village for heading out on the kingdom, starting by tomorrow. Until Sun and Neptune, being half of members of team SSSN (Sun) were entered the conversation, stated that they'll be shadowing a crime specialist.

As until Yugito along with team SAKO for had their owned assignment, until team FRHY had some escort mission to shadowing with. Along with Team FRHY (Fray) for wishing theirluck.

So which now team SSGN and RWBY saying goodbyes to their friends for their missions, within a week to see each other.

"Alright guys, we got your drinks, pack the essentials, smuggled in Ruby's backpack, and got our weapons in tip top shape." Athrun said with a smile. As until Jing came around with a holding a holder of paper coffee cups on his right hand, as his left hand is holding Weiss' ordered with French Rolled crust on top of it.

Jing gave a cup to Wiess and spoke up. "Here you go, Weiss."

"Oh, thank you." Weiss appreciated, as she takes the cup. Which Athrun was mumbling for sure which he was completely jealous and unfair for Jing's good memory after all when she give him an order.

"Anytime, lassie." Jing replied.

 **(AN: This is my version – (:-)))**

As Jing gave the other two cups to his other teammates; Zeke and Johnny, which its cappuccino or latte. And he take his and the other to Yasha.

"Thanks, Jing. And did you have…" Yasha was about say to her lover, guessing if he brought it.

"Sure." Jing replied, knowing what she meant, as he took out two green cache, as he toss one to her, as she quickly catches it, then rip the side, then opens the lip, and poor a chocolate colored powder into the coffee.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, which Gaara and anyone was curious, seeing Jing poor his, then stir with a Brew-Rite Plastic Stirrer Straw.

"It's chocolate." Jing answered, so with that, as he smelled the mixture of coffee and chocolate.

"You add chocolate into your coffee?" Naruto stated.

"Yup."

"Hmm…interesting." Oobleck was completely interesting about the theory for seeing Jing had add chocolate mix with coffee. After all, which there are several ways to combine chocolate and coffee. Well, most coffees always had to combine with any kinds for the coffee like Hazelnut, vanilla, and milk.

As Jing and Yasha took a sipped and let out a happy expression with an 'Ah~', enjoying a ONE good coffee.

"There is nothing but a one hell of choco-coffee." Jing and Yasha said quote, unison.

Oobleck and everyone else, minus Zeke and Johnny while drinking their coffee were musing for seeing those two likes to drink coffee mixed with chocolate.

"Jing and Yasha ALWAYS likes to drink coffee mixed with chocolate, instead for cream or anything. So it depends on either which of it." Zeke spoke up to everyone and explained, while checking his sword.

Getting a nod from Oobleck, along with anyone who interesting in mix coffee with chocolate.

"Jing, is the only person come up with that theory." Johnny added Zeke's explanation, which had loaded his Revolver with normal rounds.

Never expecting the couple were likes mix chocolate and coffee. **(1)**

So, with Oobleck, took a long sip, and then said.

"Come now, children; according to our schedule, after taking a coffee break, we are already 10 minutes behind!" Then, as an afterthought to clarify. "...schedule!"

*Zoom!*

Oobleck first zips off to the airship docked father ahead in a second, while leaving Port shook his head for his fellow staff member.

"Just be sure do not left anything that belongs to you, students." Port advised, as he turn to joined Oobleck to met up to the airship.

As Johnny finished loaded his chamber on his sidearm, and then swing on the side on the cylinder of his revolver is now loaded. Then he twirl his pistol like a cowboy-style, then holster it up…

 **==At the Airship – The Skies==**

 **(TMNT Movie (2007) Theme – Starts)**

Seeing the airship flying over buildings and streets amid deafening turbines, which the ride on their destination wasn't too long for sure. Passing old broken, abandoned buildings overhead.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said to the Oobleck about what he was capable, which Port did fought as well. With Port was on the pilot seat next to it.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual." Oobleck stated. "But I can assure you as a huntsman. I've had my fair share of tussles."

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby questioned, tilting her head in confusion. Seeing her stand besides Blake and Jing, which she was a bit distant to her older sister, which the redhead deny it, to stand besides her.

Blake leaning over to her leader, said correctly. "Those are truffles."

"Like the sprouts?" Ruby asked, still scratching her head in befuddlement.

"Those are Brussels." Jing corrected, also leaning over to her.

Ruby understand about the meaning (or not), as she turn to Naruto, standing besides Sasuke, Doctor Oobleck and Weiss, which he too did keep his distance on her. After all, which turns out that Ruby really needed had time to need some space between herself and Naruto.

Oobleck continuing his statement. "Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well my dabbling in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me and Port to this particular…assignment!"

"What does history have to do with this, Bart?" Naruto questioning to Oobleck, being puzzled. Along with Weiss for curiosity.

Oobleck turning sharply to Naruto, replied with a gestures for straight the point. "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly boy! Why, history is the backbone of our very society!"

With the last part, that hammer-pound his fist into his palm, then point his finger up.

"And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I, myself or Port were to wager." Oobleck finished.

"And that means…?" Weiss was about say for revelation.

"Doctor Oobleck, you don't mean…" Jing was about say as well.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, 'but' it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Oobleck stated, which Ruby, Shikamaru, and Jing knew the answer.

 _'This is what expecting…'_ Jing thought, with a serious look.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby and Shikamaru said in unison, getting the doctor to them.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale…" Yang said, until change her tone into a pity one. "But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

Which made team RWB agreed with Yang for once, along with SSGN about how Mountain Glenn was overrun by the creatures of Grimm. Team DYZR (Daystar) was aware about what happen, and last Athrun's team was sympathy about many people lost their lives in that abandon city.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck said

"And a likely pace for a hideout." Blake added placing the pieces together.

Oobleck adjusts his glasses and smiled. "Precisely!"

 **==The Arrival of Mountain Glenn==**

 **(TMNT Movie (2007) Theme – Ended)**

The airship came in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area.

"Ladies and Gents! We have arrived at long last!" Port exclaimed, happily. As everyone begun to getting off the ship, before armed themselves out. Minus Oobleck, Port, Jing and Athrun.

"Now from here on! Me, Port, Mr. Hayabusa and Mr. Athrun will be carrying all that is needed." Oobleck explained. "But also it should be noted that Athrun had nothing to say, or power to be used, because should we see any of you not fit for combat, we will send you back."

Until seeing almost to landed while it hovering right above the ground, as Team RWBY, Oobleck and Port, Team SSGN, DYZR, and Athrun's team were all jumped out of the craft with their weapons drawn, all except for Oobleck, who simply held his coffee canister, before the ship flew away from the destruction. Along with Port, and Athrun.

Now before the ship flies away from the destruction. As Oobleck took a long sip on his coffee canister, as they saw the area were looked…not pretty well. Hearing of the sound of the wind, as Oobleck calls out at attention to all students.

"Ladies and Gentleman! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntsmen has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say, along with Professor Port! Do you understand?"

The group nodded their heads, but Oobleck suddenly looked at Ruby, startling the red haired girl.

" **RUBY**! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby replied for reason, honestly.

"She's not wrong, Oobleck." Port said to Oobleck. "We should've had say that, sooner."

As the coffee-addicted Ph.d nodded agreed and spoke up to the red-hooded reaper. "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

Ruby was like if she was interrogated, right now.

"But I, well uh-" Ruby was about say something to protest, while Naruto had tried to stepped him to defend her.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with…" Oobleck said, but received his answer as the bag's zipper opened and out popped Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

It seems that our heroes have a tendency for bad timing, so it surprised everyone around, when Zwei had popped out his head on her bag, then patting.

" _Get back in the bag_ …" Ruby whispered to her dog in the side of her mouth, as if pretending to no one saw. Zwei merely barked in response.

"How in a…" Sasuke was about say about expecting for uninvited guest, a dog. Along with Naruto was shocked a little for when did Ruby got a dog on the backpack. Shikamaru and Gaara was shocked for seeing Zwei around.

 **(RWBY OST: Search and Destroy (1:28) – Starts)**

"Ms. Rose, are you here to tell me, and Professor…" Port began.

"It's DOCTOR, Professor Port." Bart corrected, frowning. As the professor corrected his sentence.

"Sorry, I mean 'Doctor', that you brought a dog on a dangerous mission to be investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility." Port stated, before spoke correctly about Oobleck's status, as he turning to Oobleck and questioned. "What are your thoughts?"

Oobleck was humming for what Ruby had brought Zwei in this mission, which he stared right at him though his glasses. Which registers something about this mission's statement.

"I, uhh…" Ruby is getting nervous.

"Genius!" Oobleck exclaimed, which backing away long enough for Ruby give an confuse shrugged.

 **(In Cue: RWBY OST: Search and Destroy (1:37) – Starts)**

Before Oobleck speeding past and snatching the pet away from Ruby, who tumbled to the ground as Oobleck spun Zwei in the air.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a search such as ours!"

Zwei barked happily in his hands as the nutty professor spun him around. Upon this being said, Zwei barked happily in his hands.

After being stunned for the unexpected reaction, Port stated about that subject. "Couldn't said it much better, it actually reminds me of the time…"

Now, Port begun another reminiscing of his part once more again.

As Ruby proudly states. "I'm a genius!"

Ruby took it to praise herself, Johnny, Weiss, Adal, and Yang both face palm at the redhead reaper, to which Athrun's team gave her a look that spoke up unison 'Yeah, right'.

"Okay, where did you get a dog?" Sasuke asked, scratching the side of his head.

"Through a mail." Yang replied, which shocks Sasuke and Shikamaru, along with Gaara, and includes Naruto, a bit.

"Through mail? How…when…" Shikamaru was shocked disbelief of how someone manage to send a dog through the mail, survived for being delivered. There is no way that dog should have fit in that mail. Dogs weren't 'that' flexible.

"Okay, how is that possible?" Yasha said, scratched her head, looked shocked that a dog can mailed. Along with her brother and Johnny about Zwei, its was weird, COMPLETELY weird.

"And who owns that dog?" Sasuke asked.

"Its mine and Ruby at home in Patch." Yang replied. "Dad send Zwei here had us to take care of him while he was out in the island…well he does stuff like this all the time!"

"All the time? Troublesome." Shikamaru said, before questioned about how Zwei being mailed. "Your father or your dog?"

 **(RWBY OST: Search and Destroy (1:50) – Ended)**

As much for that statement, as Blake decide to break out the conversation.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked wanted to get started, which everyone were present about the mission still on.

Seeing Oobleck holding Zwei, got back into the topic now. "Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!"

"I agreed. For the time being students, we shall investigate and explore." Port added.

Suddenly Oobleck lets go of Zwei, suspended in the air for less then a second before dropping down, to puts his hands behind his back for a serious pose.

Now Oobleck first spoke up. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being…Grimm."

Everyone was confused, until Jing and Naruto felt a dark influence, as the leader of DYZR spoke up. "I think what Doctor said, there is a Grimm is behind us, right now!"

"What?" Adal asked wondered what he meant.

"I may not know what's going on exactly, but I do know that I see Grimm, too." Port said.

"He's right, Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck stated.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed, the group turning to look at the lone Beowolf wandering into the streets, which got everyone turn their heads, and understood what their teachers and Jing meant, before joining the group in unleashing their weapons, minus Naruto and Ruby for did not armed yet.

"Stop!" Oobleck ordered to cease them.

"Huh?" Blake questioned turning to huntsman instructors, lowering her weapon, like everyone else to listen.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." The Caffeine-Active Man said with a serious tone.

Upon hearing that, everyone went wide eye, minus Jing knowing about those Grimm can sense negative emotions, because Naruto (due he had negative emotion sensing ability) and Ruby were feeling really down, and the fact that they're both teamed together, and that one of the main causes of this problem is also here, got everyone panic and be ready.

Yang's eyes widen for realized about how Grimm were attracted to, now she had completely made a mistake for broken Naruto and her Ruby's heart. She looked very terrifying about that what get herself into this mess, now many people like her sister, Shiru, Mari, and anyone will hate her for this mess.

 _'Oh no…what have I done!'_ The feminine blond bimbo thought in realization.

Sasuke huffed, while had his hand on the hilt of his sword on his back, that prepared to drawn out, and spoke up, for waiting for the huntsman doctor's or Port's command. "What in hell are we supposed to do, Doc?"

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck answered quickly.

"How long do we wait?" Sasuke asked the teacher.

"It's uncertain. Hours, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the back for months, and there's the whole pack." Oobleck mused. He sudden realization is true: Five beiwolves are already following the first.

"Huh?/What?" Weiss and Breck was now looked confused.

"And now they've seen us." Port said, agreed with Oobleck.

"What?!" Weiss and Breck exclaimed.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled into Weiss and Berck's ears.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Zeke asked.

Oobleck nodded and replied. "An accurate assumption, yes."

"What's the plan then?" Yasha asked, the team turning to the two Hunters.

The teams of 4 turns to teachers as the creatures cloe in, the black bars converging dramatically over the approaching animals.

"Show us what you're capable of." Oobleck said, which gave everyone, includes Athrun and Jing to signaled to fight.

As with a smirked on Jing's face, as he drawn his sword, then declared to them.

"Give them hell." He stated.

 **==In the World of Shinobi==**

 **(Naruto OST: Akatsuki Theme – Starts)**

Now for some time, they had failed to captured obtained the last Jinchuuriki of the Eight-tailed beast is now vanished, which frustrated the shadow leader of the Akatsuki that somehow disappeared without a trace, and which failed to extracted it in the statue that no one seem to bother of question why, or how the Akatsuki had it in the first place, but Danzo, and his men had just left to joined with Orochimaru (hopefully for his Sharingan implants, along with Hashirama's cells on his arm).

The Akatsuki themselves were about to leave, before Pain had stopped in his tracks.

"Everyone go on ahead, Konan, take the real me, and the girl along with you, while the rest of us bring the statue with you." He ordered.

Pain had began making some distance, until he finally made where he was at, because right in front of him was Jiraya, Tsunade, and 4 current Kage, and an army of ninja ready to back them up.

"How could you do this, even after everything I taught you!" Jiraiya exclaimed, as he was disappointed that his first students created one of the most dangerously notorious criminal organization out in the ninja world.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Jiraiya-sensei." Pain said.

"Tell me Nagato, why are you doing this?" Jiraiya asked, as to why he's dealing with a lot of BS at the moment.

"It's simple really, I'm trying to make my dream come true, by making it absolutely peace." Pein declared.

"So by teaming up with another dangerous man, and now a traitor to Konoha, by attacking villages, and capturing Jinchuuriki that lost its tracks, you think that's a way to gain world peace!" Jiraiya said as he spat at this total BS in front of him.

"Well, it's was a start…" Pain said with a straight face.

Until Ay exclaimed. "Enough talk! It's time for you to die, boy!"

As the Raikage growled as he began charging at Pain, with surround his body by lightning.

"Hey wait!" Jiraiya yelled to called out the Raikage, but only for it was too late.

Just as the Raikage was about to land a blow, Pain had lifted his hand, and a giant piercing rod had flown right out, and stabbed him in the chest, and just for good measure, Pain had used the almighty push, and completely tore his chest open with that one spot he had pierced him.

"Well, come…" Pain said, before a fierce battle could ensue from the remaining Kage, and the ninja army behind them.

 **(Naruto OST: Akatsuki Theme – Ended)**

 **==In the World of Remnant==**

Just as their conversation ended, so did began the arrival of Danzo, and his Army, and an explanation as to a newer, and greater alliance began.

All Itachi do was give everyone dagger glares, wishing he could simply through a dozen, and not let his looks do it, but all he could do is stand there, and wait hoping that he would get a reason to fight back.

You know why? He is the primary reason for turning his back over the power of the Hokage. Which he is the reason to ordered to exterminated the Uchiha Clan, minus Sasuke, which those who had loyal to the Hidden Leaf, without the 'curse' itself.

 **==With our heroes==**

Everyone had just finished with the fight against the Grimm, while their professors had stood there, and watch their students' skills.

On Team DZYR's case, most of students and huntsman were pretty shocked for seeing they can do: Yasha had drawn her ninjato; its blade its looks different then Blake's sword in Gambol Shroud; the sword of hers is a slender curved blade with the exception in edge, the edge is specially designed so that can slit a throat, or coated the blade with something like…acid? **(W1)**

Yasha was gracefully slaying all the beowolves in near minutes. She was pretty good for sure. Since she was pretty impressive by tossing several of shurikens, which the fact she is a kunoichi for sure.

Jing was very fast with a sword, faster then Ruby with her scythe and speed semblance. When he slashes the grimm, one by one, then sheathed the sword, which results for they being slain by a sword and speed. **(AN: Think Shinobi 2003 in PS2, it was a Hotsuma slashes his foes with a swift kill.)**

Which turns out when Athrun was completely jealous for seeing he had wipe out with a blink of an eye, in solo, and Zeke is fast too, seeing he unleashes a flurry of swings of his dual swords, most skillful as Blake with a shockwave.

And lastly Johnny, he had somehow was good at with a sword and gun combo, seeing he had, until he had stab his sword on a ground that creates a shockwave of flames surrounds him, which it thought he had fire dust on his sword. So it's a secret for sure. **(AN: That was Magnum Break from Ragnarok Online.)**

Once its all over, now many of the Grimm were wipe out, which most of them now dissolved into nothingness. As Johnny turn to everyone and asked.

"Is anyone hurt?" The knight asked, which the 3 members of his team thumbs up for where go, as anyone was confused. So as Jing spoke, explained.

"Johnny here is our team's medic." The Filipino-decent said, which made 'Ah' or 'Oh' from anyone, which team SSGN. RWBY and Athrun's team were good, as Johnny scanned their conditions, so its fine.

"Excellent work, everyone." Port said proud fully, to everyone around.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby said, lifting her weapon up.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck said.

"Not that I'm feeling winded, but any reason why you guys didn't give us a hand?" Athrun asked.

"We had to observe believe it or not, and we can conclude that there is no true signs of what we're looking for causing such Grimm activity." Oobleck said, as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Whatever…" Athrun scoffed.

"What was that, Mr. Adult?" Port said frowning.

Athrun sighs and replied. "I understood, sir."

"Much better, young sir." Port said.

Continue they do, as it cuts to Ruby cutting through the scene change in both sides, then a Naruto appeared with his chakra-mode active, Sasuke and Blake slicing the previous shift in both sides, and a random slash going to the view of Oobleck rooting through a plant along with Port besides him as Grimm parts fall around him. He is center in the faces of tired Huntresses and Huntsmen.

Oobleck sees the newest batch of slain monster corpses start smoking, he happily smiles. "Excellent work, girls and boys! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!"

As everyone still continuing their exploring, and hunt, both teachers had taken the time to interrogate, before rooting through something like plants and such, and then started to ask any of their students questions at the same time.

 **==With Yang==**

"Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck or Bart had questioned to the blond feminine brawler.

"Huh?" Yang responded, turn to him, under Oobleck's gaze that noticed it, as she answered. "Well, to fight monsters and save-"

Oobleck cutting her off, and stated. "No, that is what you 'do'. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress."

Yang had considered this, then answers. "The honest reason? I'm a trill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I can help people along with way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know."

As she mentally added. _'To searched my mom and asked why she left me when I was born…and earned my friends and sisters, and even Naruto's forgiveness to earned.'_

"I see…very well, then." Oobleck nodded for understand about Yang's reason.

 **==With Sasuke==**

Sasuke slashes several of beowolves with the Chidori Cutter, with his Sharingan assists him to predict their movements, as he turn to see if they are more Griimm, until Port came in for some questions.

"Tell me Sasuke, as to why you are a huntsmen now, when you were a ninja yesterday?" Port asked Sasuke some questions for his reason.

 **(Naruto OST: Sasuke's Theme (Extended) – Starts)**

As Sasuke deactivate his dojutsu, then turn the professor and answered. "Originally I started as a ninja for vengeance, so I can kill the 'man' who massacred my entire clan, and family, but as my time here passed, and the more I learnt the truth, I guess I do it because it's the only thing I'm good at."

"Hmmm…" Port nodded for Sasuke's reason with understandable.

 **==With Weiss==**

Seeing Oobleck is sitting on a high windowsill writing in his journel while Weiss fights off Beowolves below.

"And you Ms. Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So…why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas in such high prestige?"

After Weiss had impales the last foe on her rapier blade and drops the body, then turn to the Doctor. "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no long a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty, thate was no other choice, but to uphold my family's honor."

As Weiss sighs then shook her head, then looked up to the doctor and added. "But…I had some 'problems'…"

"I see…and?" Oobleck concluded.

"To be with…'you knew who' what I'm talking about my relationship with?" She asked the doctor who made a bit relationship with that if Oobleck knew already, to referred to, by now.

Oobleck nodded, stated. "Interesting…"

So as he jumps down into the next scene…

 **==With Shikamaru==**

Hearing a bone cracked, which seeing Shikamaru with his signature hand-seal to used his shadows, as he strangled the beowulves to death by snapping their necks with his shadows, as they collapsed on the ground.

Shikamaru sighs, then rubbing a sore spot of his neck, as he went somewhere to sit down to relax, as he lay down on a nearby pile of rubble which its useful for sitting, turn looked up with head on the sky which seeing for his usual staring at the clouds again as always.

Until Professor Port came in, and spoke with to the typical lazy nara boy with questions. "Shikamaru, clearly a boy with your knowledge, and the current training you're at, you could have easily ended your life as a huntsmen as soon as now, and could get recommended to join the military, as either a Major, or possibly a General?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered in his mouth, behind his back, then turn to him and answered. "I'm truly not into the whole idea of combat, and war, besides that, if you join the military, you can't sleep for more than 4 hours, if for sure that always watching on a clouds… If possible for I became an advisor? Having a family with 2 kids, a boy and a girl. So that's fine."

"If that's the truth, than I understand." Port said understandable.

 **==With Blake==**

The next part, where Blake slashes a door down and releases a swarm of small Nevermores from the building, which she back flips under before she shoots them all with her blade's pistol form.

Oobleck examines the inside of the doorway, then asked the cat faunus with questions as well. "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

Blake gave Oobleck a stern gaze, answered. "There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... 'Someone' has to stop it."

Oobleck or Bart understands. "Very well. How so?"

Suddenly, the black haired cat faunus cannot answer. "I, Uh…"

Why? Why is stuttering and absent-minded by this question. Blake not feeling so sure of the answer she had to replied on.

Oobleck "Hmm's" to himself to used Sasuke's reply, then dashes away, leaving Blake to bow her head in troubled thought.

 **==With Gaara==**

Professor just now dusted himself off to find Gaara standing on the edge of the building looking down at everything, after finished killing several of Grimm that been crushed and impaled by his sand.

Notice for he had one of his eyes covered, which he uses his 'third eye' to survey the surrounds for any Grimm activity.

"Gaara, my boy: you are both; one of the many strongest huntsman, and also the 2nd youngest millionaire to the world along side with Naruto." Port spoke up to him, stated. "Why put up the effort to play a hero at the same time, when you could retired, and never have to worry about money and defending yourself?"

As Gaara had cancelled his 'jutsu', then turned to the teacher as he stepped down from the edge of the building, until his sand were moved returns towards his gourd, then answered Port's questions.

"My purpose was to originally be used as a 'war machine', but as a 'key' into victory when I was a child and had a horrible life, but until Naruto saved me from the dark, I had a sole duty to stick by him where ever he goes, because only he understands me."

As Gaara didn't bother lifting a finger while fighting, now the sand return into its gourd, and even didn't bother to put the cork to plug it. Then walks away, and see if there are any Grimm around.

"Pretty noble, my boy." Port said with a smile.

 **==With Breck==**

Breck was pushed the rubble on the side to see if there are something, its like looking for a secret entrance or something, with a sighs then slam her guitar/axe on the ground then before lend rest against it. As Oobleck were writing his journal, while observed Breck.

As the huntsman PhD spoke with questions. "Tell me Breck, a girl with such high music talent such as yourself, why not you and your team resigned, and begin a band already, and not worry about stuff like being a huntress ever again?"

"The road to being a celebrity? Isn't an easy win. It's 'lottery': whenever where many loses, and only a few win. That and something else." Breck as she began resting on her axe.

"Care to share with me on that last part?" Oobleck/Bart asked.

"Sorry, Doctor, but our team has taken a vow to never talk about it." Breck replied shrugged, honestly, which rose Oobleck's suspicion.

 **==With Johnny==**

Johnny had sheathed the 'Apocalypse', then he took out his revolver, then click the ejection button then unloaded the bullets in his sidearm, then begun reloaded the new rounds, seeing he had killed most of the Grimms, which seeing a dead Beowulf which caused by Johnny's round, seems it was a custom-made. **(2)**

Not to mentioned, they are all burn into crisps and shocked by his attacks. Weiss and anyone thought he uses dust, if possible for had fire and lightning for sure, if it was his semblance.

 **(AN: Now its my OCs' turn to had Port and/Ooblack for straight questions.)**

As Johnny took out a same bullet that wrapped around his neck, which that shot meant for someone else. Until Port approaches him, then with the knight place the bullet on his neck then continue loaded another rounds.

"Johnny? How someone like you were from on a Non-Kingdom under this parts? Why did you became a huntsman in the first place?" Port questions.

"I don't know, Professor…I had my reasons for my path to take when I had some other business to finished." Johnny replied, while reloaded his revolver.

"And what purpose?" The Professor asked.

Johnny finished loaded his revolver, then swing of the cylinder into the side into place, then holster it, then turn to him, then answered. "Because I am a medic, I save lives and healed others. My dream is to be the best doctor that I ever had, being a huntsman is fine for sure, which besides my love Eliza was a medic too, and also being part of the group for helping innocents to be get cured."

 **(AN2: This noted that Johnny Raidern is the Team DYZR's Combat medic. Which he is not like Sasuke, of course. Which his personality is looked similar then Sasuke's, can you review about Johnny is looked similar to Sasuke.)**

"I see…you're the team's medic aren't you? Aren't you suppose to working on a hospital, instead." Port stated.

"In a way, yes. As matter the fact, I had a long way ahead of me when my training is done. I did provide assistance as remain in the rare in the front lines, while Jing and Zeke did assault in the front, and Yasha takes a middle." Johnny replied.

"And you are stand on the rare, correct?"

"Yup, to provide support." Johnny responded.

 **==With Zeke==**

With Oobleck sees Zeke surrounded by a several pieces of the Beowolves that renders into places, with a katana was resting on his shoulder, while both of his swords were sheathed on his back, but then the hyperactive doctor noticed Zeke's eyes caught right at him, staring.

"Zeke! What is your reason of being a Huntsmen? A young man of your stature should be a Samurai of Pronterra, besides a ninja like your sister." He asked with questions.

The Samurai-armored male flicked his sword on the side, then sheathed it, then turn to the doctor, replied. "It's actually both, Doctor Oobleck. A Samurai/Ninja Hybrid…neither if I pick a samurai or a ninja like my sister's choice, so I had trained in both sides at the same time, I'd who followed the code of the Samurai… There's a saying I like: 'One sword keeps another in the sheath.' Sometimes the threat of violence alone is a deterrent. Sometimes, by taking a life, others can be preserved, it's the code of the Samurai lived by…"

"Hmm…" Oobleck humming admitted about Zeke's stated, then comment. "A huntsman and a philosopher. You and your team are full of surprises, Zeke VortexLobo."

Zeke smiled admitted about Oobleck's comment, replied. "I could say the same about you, and like the headmaster stated, Dr. Oobleck."

Oobleck was musing about Zeke's statement, which being a samurai and ninja at the same time on that role. Knowing for sure, he cannot broke the code of the samurai. **(3)**

 **==With Yasha==**

*Swish!*

Yasha slashes the her sword on a Beowulf, as it causes to froze like a statue, until the other came from behind, then she turned slashes in vertical, with her eyes rolled at the direction to see two more, with two bacl bars converging dramatic on her eyes.

*Whoosh!* *Swishswishswish~!*

Seeing everything went black, Yasha was standing behind the last two beowulfs, then flicked her sword on the side, then slowly sheathed her sword into the last part, and then…

*Click!*

Two beowulves cut into three parts, which its was impressive for Yasha was a one badass kunoichi. Until Port came in, clapping his hands.

"Impressive, Ms. Yasha, never thought with a skill as yourself and your brother was most impressive." The professor stated, with a smiled on Yasha's face for being praised, as she turn to him.

"Thank you, Professor Port. I did had most training with my brother and my boyfriend." She replied.

"Hmm…indeed…may I asked you something?" Port said.

"Sure, what is it?" Yasha replied, asked.

"What is your reason to be a huntress?" Port questioned.

"Oh…well…its hard to explain…I was a mother." Yasha answered.

"Really…a mother raised a children on a such a young age." Port shocked and impressed for seeing the kunoichi was a mother.

"Well, actually, I had adopted 3 kids when I was about 14." She explained.

"How shocking, adopted children to take responsibly." Port stated. "If possible for be considered owned or a Nun to the orphanage."

"Yes, and maybe, but Jing did help me raised my children: Miguel, Tia, and Gabriel." Yasha replied, explained her reason. "I always wanted to be a great leader back in my home, to earned by knowledge on my existence to be who I was…after all, I wanted to keep going, no matter the cause…then Jing called out to me when he and Johnny I was fall behind…I still remember what he said…"

Yasha had thought back about what Jing said in her mind: __"Come on, Yasha! Hurry up! You don't want to be fall behind."__

She smiled about how those words of his meaning to keep herself 'moving forward', then declared. "Until Jing knew about my big brother when he was out on a town before the person who considered my grandfather, he never told me about my parents when I had two brothers. He did pushed me further for my greatest life that I had known…I want to…that's what I had to become…"

"I see…well…this is the most interesting reason." Port stated. "To be a headmaster or something other then a higher-up rank."

"Yes, it was…something other then a higher-up rank." Yasha replied, as she turn her direction, where Jing taking his part. **(4)**

 **==With Jing==**

*Bang!bang!bang!bang!bang!bang!bang!*

Last is Jing had fires his Ivory and Ebony in rapid shots, and shooting most of the grimms which hits on a head, or chest with submission. Until an Alpha Beowulf were behind him, which with a sharp eyes rolled at behind him, then toss Ivory on the air, then quickly drawn his sword, then the Ebony pistol aim at the beowulf's head.

*BANG!*

The head of the Alpha Beowuld staggered from being shot, which it hits one of its eye, and then Jing holstered Ebony, then suddenly catches his Ivory M1911, then…

*Swish* *Swosh!* *Swish!*

With a blur, which Jing slashes the Alpha, 3 sides, then fires his Ivory with its rapid-fire capabilities right into the Alpha Beowulf's stomach like its a chainsaw until reach the wolf-like creature's neck, then slashes downward.

Once Jing is done, then flicked his sword, then swift couple of slashes then sheathed his sword in place, until seeing the Alpha slash marks and bullets, then spit into half, and follow by the vertical lines, then dropped into the ground then the corpse of the Alpha Beowulf started smoke into nothingness, and as he toss his Ivory M1911 into to right hand, then holstered.

Before he heard a clapping, as he turn to see Oobleck applauding his displayed.

"My, excellent displayed, Jing! Who would never thought those skills of yours were completely fascinating, and faster then Ruby with her semblance, but most veteran huntsman or huntress never had time to drawn a secondary weapon." Oobleck 'Bart' stated.

"Yeah, I did had a most hard training for the tournament with my team off course." Jing replied.

"I see…so most future competitors will be hard for you to be challange." Oobleck comment. "The mission that to gained experience to earned for having most difficulties for those who their abilities were far upon reach that most huntsmans and huntress had."

"Why, yes it was, Doctor Oobleck. I did had most experience in my time in my travels." Jing stated.

"Hmm…you travel, like Yang, as a trill-seeker?" The caffeine drinker questioned.

"Something like that, I did most of time." Jing replied, before shrugged. "We all got choices to make…"

"And can you tell me the reason why being a huntsman?" Oobleck questioned.

"Sure…I did the most of what 'choice to make'." Jing stated. "And sometimes…its worth fighting for. I had to know the fact of my travels when witnessed so many lives were instate…even most huntsman and huntress. After everything we've been through, past all the 'Fire and Fury', the one thing I know, is that we can count each other, to get the job done. Or die trying. To saving lives until its state. If that's what it take…"

Oobleck was awestruck for Jing's speech.

"After all…which of course… I REALLY wanted to help people, this is how most many people made their choices; one being ignorant and also who defend those like abused the Faunus race… hating seeing them being so for that… we gave them safe haven, both human and faunus without mistreated each those race…but we save those who care the most…but…I needed to stop the hatred that all that matters…"

"But… We all had to stop the certain group of faunus terrorists that harmed many innocents…so we had to stop them, no matter the cost…" Jing declared. "Because some things are just worth fighting for." **(5)**

 **(Naruto OST: Sasuke's Theme (Extended) – Ended)**

Oobleck was surprised for amazed about Jing's speech, which he looked like a revolutionary, just like the rumored 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo'. If he were the member of the organization that human and faunus alike to be equal to be treated…

As Jing deep his breath, then exhaled, then spoke up. "Shall we go now, after everyone finished their sweep, doctor…we better get going…"

So with Jing left the scene, as Oobleck went rendezvous with Port about Jing's speech, now moving on to had many questions on the other 3 members of Athrun's team.

 **==With 3 members of Athrun's team (Now pronoun BAND)==**

With Port heard an explanation about the half of the members of DYZR's questions. So which shocking about Jing's speech. So the best to approaching to Athrun's team.

"Tell me Ms. Nathasha, why is it you choose to a huntsmen?" Port asked Nathasha some questions about her reason.

"My team is like family to me, and you never break apart from them, also we kept a promise to always stay close to a certain someone in our group." Nathasha replied.

"Quite interesting."

Both teachers were looking at each other as to who would go, and approach Adalwolfa, but didn't had to, because she approach them, both.

"To answer your questions: why asked everyone around. I'm a huntress because I was given a special gift that was meant to be used as a huntress, and it would have been a waste if I didn't put it to use." She replied, which made Oobleck nodded and Port rubbing his chin about Adal's reason.

As the two teachers were about heading to Athrun, until Adal stopped them in track, and said. "Oh, and don't bother asking Athrun, he would simply ignore it, and change the subject all together."

Which proving to the professors that their guess was revolving Athrun was true. Not to mention, unaware of Jing was there, observed something…interesting…

 **==Earlier==**

The fact that the Grimm was attacking was definitely on their fault, and the fact that there was some tension going on between Naruto and Ruby was definitely obvious.

So Athrun did the logical thing, and began speeding up their progress, and by doing that he got Zwei tell him what to do, as the dog went to blond pre-teen, while with Mandarin Cyclone on his hands, to pull onto Naruto's weapon, and forcing him to be face to face with Ruby.

The next thing he did was standing behind the wall, but he instead left his speaker out, to set the mood with music.

 **(Zoids - Chaotic Century OST: Oasis – Starts) (6)**

"Um…Hey Ruby…" Naruto said still feeling uncomfortable as to what happen just a few hours back.

"Oh, hey…" She replied still feeling equally uncomfortable, then spoke up to Naruto with a light smile. "Something tells me that Athrun set this up."

"Yeah." Naruto replied, smile a little, as seeing Zwei panting looks happily, looking up at him, as he kneel down, and pat the dog on a head. "So, is this your dog?"

"Yup, he's name is Zwei." Ruby said, introduce his dog to Naruto, causing the corgi baked out in joy of his name being called out. "Hope can't wait for Akamaru will met him, after the 7 days mission."

"See you got the point." Naruto replied, as until Jing saw everything in a distance, so the best to leave them be to repaired their bonds.

Later; It didn't take long before the two began playing with Zwei, and laughed out of joy something like when Ruby had a whole turkey on the sharp end of her Crimson Rose to tease a jumping and flipping Zwei with. Because this what 'true love' looks like.

 **(Zoids - Chaotic Century OST: Oasis – Ended)**

But unfortunately, the moment was ruined by their two professors. Before spotting them watching, to which the two teens stood at attention.

As Ruby spoke up to the teachers, then said. "Sorry! Uhh… Are we ready to keep going?"

With that question from Ruby, Oobleck or Port wanted to questions to her or Naruto, so which that Oobleck spoke.

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. Its going to dark soon." Oobleck/Bart said, throwing his bag over to Yang, who made a sound when she caught it. As Port turn to team SSG, WBY, and Athrun's team (BAND).

"Alright students, that'll be enough traveling for today." Port said as he had toss their equipment to everyone.

"Mr. Jing and Mr. Athrun, toss in your share of the equipment as well." Oobleck added, as he looked up in the sky seeing its almost nighttime. "You three, set up camp in that building along with Athrun's team (BAND). The remaining members of team SSGN, along with DYZR, you people had secure the perimeter to see if are any stray Grimm we missed. And some of your prepared to make dinner for tonight."

As Oobleck turn to the students, then place his thumb on himself. "Team RWBY and SSGN, your leader, Naruto, Professor Port and I are going to have a little chat. Come, you two."

As the four started to walking away from the rest of everyone, who each looked at the duo walk behind the professors (except for Yang for confront her sister and Naruto), knowing what they'll be asked.

So with everyone to do their errands to stayed behind to set-up a Base of Operation, while Yang remains to started at the retreat forms of her sister and Naruto.

 **==With Naruto and Ruby==**

As Oobleck, Port, Naruto and Ruby along with Zwei round the corner of a building, as Ruby and Naruto sees something off-screen that makes Ruby says.

"Whaaa…" Ruby was looked awestruck for seeing, along with Naruto for seeing something that never been encountered.

The scene allows the audience to see the wide stretching below the ruin, and the midst of it, a line of giant elephants with the black and white features of animals of darkness marched through the tress. Which those they had never seen a elephant-like Grimm, before.

"Wow…" Naruto was amazing view for seeing those elephant-grimm marched in straight line.

"What 'is' that?" Ruby asked the huntsman instructors, then turn her head to the Griim. "It looks awesome!"

"Now there's something you don't see everyday, you better 'believe it'!" Naruto stated.

"That, my dear friends, is a Grimm." Oobleck replied.

Hearing that those were creatures of Grimm perked up Naruto and Ruby, before staring at the lumbering mass of monsters in amazement, and awed before pulling out their weapons or their abilities ready.

"Let's kill it." Ruby said, as her Crimson Rose in Rifle mode before the scope and a butt-stock activates. As Naruto pump his fist to be ready to kickass. They are prepared for them an ultimate challenge.

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle or Naruto's chakra mode will do nothing more then agitate a Grimm of that size." Oobleck stated, as his hand stick out on them to ease their actions. Turns out, those attacks wont do any serious damage.

"Quite so, indeed, it's not that we have any doubt on your abilities, but I agreed with Oobleck about that Grimm on that size, posing a little the fact for had no threat to us." Port added.

"But... What if it attacks us?" Ruby questioned.

"Fret not, Ruby, Naruto; those 'Goliaths' are not concerned with us." Oobleck said, which those elephant-like Grimm known as Goliath.

"So, that's a Goliath…" Naruto said for understand about those huge Grimm, as he turn to Oobleck/Bart. "And why's that? Why are those Grimm didn't attack anyone while did not notice their attention?"

"Ruby, Naruto, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is ' _still'_ mindless." Oobleck stated.

"They're not? Then I take it they're smart, right?" Naruto asked.

Now Oobleck reply and answered. "That's correct, Naruto. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've ' _learned'_."

Naruto was shocked about that Goliath were very smart, smarter then Shikamaru, and stronger then any kinds of opponents like Orochimaru and Itachi. Not to mention by judging by what Oobleck/Bart said, they been lived for a thousand, only most veteran huntsman or huntress can defeat such a thing.

 _'Those negative emotion were massive…even if I know those creatures were slow to attack anyone with such a brute force.'_ Naruto thought.

"They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more."

As Oobleck spoke, one Goliath swiveled its thick neck to look at the figures watching their procession, eyes glowing as fiery red as any other Grimm.

Ruby turn to Oobleck, after seeing a Goliath stared at them, asked. "Then why are they still close to the city?"

"So, what are they doing?" Naruto added.

"Waiting…" Oobleck answered.

"Waiting…?" Naruto was realized what they're doing now.

"Yes, waiting." Oobleck said.

"That's right, they're simply waiting, because they're no longer act like food, but also as hunters." Port answered.

"So, you're saying they waiting for strike, right?" Naruto asked Port about Goliath's patience.

"That's right, young man." Port replied.

As he said this, the Goliath turned its head forward again and moved on with its kin. Oobleck turned around and walked away as well, feeling that they is no point, and Ruby retracted her weapon, not moving along with Naruto.

"Doctor Oobleck? Professor Port?" Ruby asked, decide to speak up for once.

"Hmm?" Oobleck responded.

"What is it, Ms. Rose?" Port added,

"We were wondering…" Ruby begun.

"Wondering why we've been interrogating your teammates all day?" Oobleck interjected, as he and Port stops walking turn to them.

"A-Actually, I was wondering about more like… Why did 'you' and Professor Port want to become a Huntsman?" Ruby asked.

With Ruby's questions, as Oobleck spoke up to Port. "Professor, go on ahead way back to the camp, I will had discussed with Ruby and Naruto."

"Sure, Doctor Oobleck." Port responded, as he left to heading back to the campsite. Leaving the three on the empty streets.

As Oobleck gesture at the surrounding area, and questioned. "Look around and tell us what do you both see?"

Which Naruto and Ruby takes a look around.

"Lots of old building." Naruto answered.

"And empty streets." Ruby added.

"I see lives that could have been saved." Naruto stated, which made Naruto's eyes widen for what the doctor meant, as he continued walking with Naruto and Ruby besides him and Zwei at their heels.

"As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity to study these ruins and 'learn' from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger."

Oobleck stopped walking and paused before speaking again with a final answer. "I am a Huntsman, Ruby, Naruto, because there is nothing else in the world I would rather be."

Before the doctor continued walking. Which its almost nighttime for heading back to the camp.

 **==At the Campsite – Back at the same Building==**

Back at the building, the team had done as instructed, building a several campfires in 2 or 3 sides of the room and huddling around it or standing up. Since with Sasuke's fire-style jutsu to create a bonfire and/or Johnny's pyro ability.

Everything was set-up, and everyone begun to make a conversation amongst themselves, as to even more why they became a huntsman, while seeing Johnny and Yasha were stayed behind, also Jing and Zeke were off patrol to secure the perimeter.

Well, everyone but Athrun's team (BAND), who kept to themselves the whole time. Until before Jing and Zeke were return.

"Alright, perimeter's secured." jing said as he, and Zeke walked in, as Yasha approaches him, then stand besides Jing with a share smile, as until Athrun broke out some ice.

"Wonder why you two are 'always' hassle." He stated, until he felt a dark aura that came from Jing.

"Is there a problem?" Jing asked, until a dark miasma engulfs him, then something appeared besides Jing's head, a giant creepy black demonic mask (a hannya) with glowing eyes staring at him, which causes Athrun's spine, shivered in terrifying, along with his female teammates, along with WBY and SSG, besides Yasha, Johnny, and Zeke, which they're not effects that dark visage.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all." Athrun quickly respond, a little scared as the hannya mask seemed to get closer to him.

"Good." Jing replied before dismissing the aura and mask. Turning to his team and everyone, Jing smiled at them. "Now then, lets prepared to make some dinner for sure."

As until Weiss stepped in approaching him, and spoke up to Jing with questions. "What was that 'creepy' mask, Jing?"

As the white-haired heiress thought about the mask and aura, it haven't been a semblance or aura.

"What creepy mask?" Jing answered with his own question, making a few others sweat-drop, Zeke sighs on how innocent he sounded.

 _'He does the 'obviously' and innocent expression for not reveal his demonic visage.'_ Samurai/Ninja boy thought.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, maybe you were just seeing things." The Filipino-decent replied.

"… … …" Everything went silent, along with the crickets' sound background, along a with a tumbleweed passes them with a wind blows it.

…Never mind then." Weiss finally said, as she shook her head, until the girls of Athrun's team were interests Jing's technique that allows to scold Athrun.

 _'Maybe I should learn that technique/I was hoping if Mr. Jing will teach me how to do that.'_ Adal and Breck was interesting Jing's demonic visage, and added with unison. _'So, that Athrun will cause a trouble for sure…'_ **(7)**

"Alright…its make some dinner while waiting for our teachers, along with Naruto and Ruby returns." Jing claimed about the four while taking time to had a chat.

So, with that, team DYZR got any food supplies and tools they needed…which Athrun's team were dumbfounded for seeing them for they had their own supplies, as until seeing Jing place a 3 large (about stone brick) of the rubbles as a make-shift stove, and then places a 30-liter cooking pot as well, then places a firewood, then sprinkles the several fire dust, then sparks it that ignites it.

Now with everyone making dinner, everyone was impressed for those guys were pretty good for cooking meals.

So, that which they decide to made their own business, so which until Yang turn to her team.

"I can't believe we didn't find ' _anything'_ …" Yang said in a depressed tone.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake stated, simply answered.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss said getting off-topic.

"Huh?" Blake said wondering.

"Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that." Weiss stated. "And also Blake and I had share the same love, right?"

Blake was tensed about Weiss was talking about Gaara at the moment, so replied. "That's right."

"Yeah… No, me too. I mean… I don't know." Yang said.

Blake sighed closed her eyes, before she stood up, stated. "I don't know, either. I know what I 'want' to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter. 'We' know why we're here. Right?" Yang questioned. "Not to mention…I wanted to fixed my mistakes…I broke my sister's heart, but she hate me when being so upset. But I don't want to anyone turn their backs on me…"

"Says you the one who blackmailed Naruto to date you with Ruby, when Sasuke's brother, Itachi came." Blake stated, recalled about that happen when Itachi had joined up Torchwick to cooperate.

The girls merely stared in silence. As Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru had listened their conversation. Sasuke got Blake's point about what happen when Itachi hunt down Naruto, due of his status as a Jinchuurki is now no longer had the Nine-tailed fox within him anymore, along with Gaara.

With Gaara knew during Itachi had made appearance, which he was told by Naruto about when Sasuke's older brother massacre the Uchiha Clan in one night, he knew Itachi is a S-rank ninja, and a former ANBU captain just like Kakashi. Shikamaru knew there is a organization that Itachi working with? He wasn't aware along with his team about the 'organization', which somehow wore a black coat with red clouds which something that never encountered with…

Now, as unaware for seeing Jing stirred some stew on the pot to prepared for anything, see if it's a right temperature, he overheard (R)WBY's conversation.

Now suddenly, Oobleck, Port, Naruto and Ruby arrived back in the campsite.

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!" Oobleck exclaimed, suddenly coming into the room.

"And a camping cooking set, most impressive." Port added, glance at team DYZR's doing.

"Fire!" Ruby exclaimed, coming in behind Oobleck and immediately sitting next to the blaze alongside Zwei. "So… warm…"

As until Naruto sit next to her, which wanted to get himself warm, then turn to his teammates.

"Hey guys, why are you so quiet?" The blond fox asked, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

Gaara shrugged as he scratched his head, replied. "I don't know. But its fine."

"Students, may I have your attention!" Port announced, as everyone turn to the teachers. "Me and Doctor Oobleck wanted to say on few words."

"Remember, students: I'm a huntsmen, and there isn't anything else I wouldn't want to be…" Oobleck said with a smile.

"As for me, students, I started as a huntsmen out of arrogance just to prove my grandfather that I am not all that dependent on adults, so it ain't as noble as my partner right here." Port said honestly as he praised his most trusted ally.

"Alright, guys! Dinners ready!" Jing announced, as seeing Jing and Johnny carrying the pot (which stated was a curry), along with a rice cooking pot as well, Yasha with bowls and spoons, along with Zeke with kettle and several intent cup noodles (ramen or not).

Until Oobleck zoomed in, and spoke up. "Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode."

"Students, even though we're here and present, it would be smart to choose who should be taking shifts between you guys?" Port said.

"Indeed, any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck added with asking anyone who take the shift.

"I nominate Naruto, and Ruby." Athrun said to called out, as he was prepared himself to go to sleep, only for his teachers to grab him by the shoulders.

"Sorry, but you're still a T.A., and therefore you won't be sleeping like us." Oobleck said causing Athrun to grumble under his breath, but they tried to make it up by offering him coffee, to which he decide to decline out of a precaution.

Until suddenly, before a chill run down his spine, as Athrun shakily turn his head to see Jing, with a smile on his face, which there is a hidden within his smile, was a creepy sadist within that smile, until another Hannya mask with appeared next to Jing, which causes Naruto freak out, which Ruby and Zwei quickly ran over behind Naruto's back, seeing that mask is looked terrifying. Along with Oobleck and Port stepped back for never expecting to seeing him doing that.

"Athrun…if you keep slacking off, being lazy as Shikamaru over there…or you will had no breakfast for tomorrow…and don't even bother to use your Semblance to find something to eat…then no lunch for you." Jing said, with a smile creepily at him.

Until Athrun turned to see team RWBY and SSGN were hiding outside at the camp, away from the creepy mask, seeing being betrayed by anyone, includes his team, and even Jing's team were unaffected.

 _'Traitor…'_ Athrun thought scared shitless, being afraid by Jing's hannya mask, until seeing blood leaks into the mask's eyes, which made more scary. Never thought he had met Jing in the first time when around.

"A-a-a-a-alright, ALRIGHT! Please keep that 'thing' away from me!" Athurn quickly used his teleport semblance appeared behind Oobleck, which seeing him was interests Jing's mask, except for Port as well.

"Excuse me, young man, can you put that mask away from us? You're scaring our students." Port asked, until everyone poke out on the hiding spots with a nod.

Until Jing looks at Port and raised his long sleeve to cover his mouth, replied calmly. "Ufufufufu, I have no idea what you're talking about, Professor Port."

Zeke sighs about he does that again, Yasha shook her head admitted about her lover's obvious respond, she knew about Jing's demonic mask visage. And Johnny did used it for the patients, when left the hospital without permission, along with some assholes that scold the staffs.

With responds, sending shiver down their spines, before the mask disappears much to everyone was relief, and then quickly went back to where they sat and stand. **(AN: It was funny for I did like Sekirei, when Miya uses the same creepy hanya mask. Man! It was fun for had my OC to used that technique.)**

Shikamaru was shaking about Jing's visage mask, and spoke up. "Troublesome, that was the scariest thing I have ever seen."

Getting a nod from everyone, minus the female teammates of Athrun, and 3 members of DYZR. Well, the girls were interesting to learned that for sure.

"That…was most interesting thing that I had ever saw…" Oobleck said quickly, which he wasn't afraid a bit, but looked fascinating about Jing's technique that scares Athrun, which the fact when he uses it for if anyone causing trouble or etc. You know what you mean…

So, which settle, as Oobleck turn to Naruto and Ruby while still looking into the fire, and spoke up. "Very well then! Naruto, Ruby, you two will take the first shift tonight."

"Yo/Sure, ya'know." Ruby and Naruto simply answered. As Oobleck nodded his head and rushed off before Ruby and a sighing Naruto gets up to go over to their lookout point, until Jing holding two cup of instant noodles (Hide-chan Ramen) on his palms, which Naruto had shocked expecting what Jing and his team had…

"Is that ramen?" Naruto asked, pointed at the cup with 'Hide-chan' in it.

Jing nodded, and gives two to Naruto and Ruby, seeing had chopsticks on the top. So, as Naruto and Ruby takes it, and enjoy their meal. **(AN: Better thank MGS 3 and 4 for having Instant Noodles for sure.)**

This food will increases its effectiveness in cold environment like the cold night. So they continue walking to the lookout point…on outside.

Before Yang was about approached them, until stopped by Yasha by hand on her shoulder, which the blond brawler turn her, seeing the blue-haired feminine shook her head for a 'no' that don't want to messed up.

Yang sighs, looks disappointing in a lack for cannot confront them. "I was about asked them about did Oobleck or Port asked any of them why becoming a huntsman?"

"Their answers has to wait." Yasha replied.

 **==Meanwhile - Outside of the Campsite==**

"Well, here we are again…" Naruto said with a forced smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ruby said with a forced laughed.

Now for everyone is already asleep (or not), before they had unrolled their sleeping mats, after ate their dinner, then lay down on their mats; along with their weapons besides them, so that it was pretty easy to be access, wondering why they are there.

So with Ruby and Naruto sat out by the ledge, had their weapons besides them, with Zwei sitting between them, still feeling awkward as to what to say or do, but even worse with their whole team behind them.

Eventually a shooting star passed by getting the attention of both teens.

"Wow, it has to be a long time since I saw shooting star, or stars in general." Naruto said with a awed,

"There's not a lot of street lights in Hidden Leaf, is there?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"You could just go about any open field in Hidden Leaf, and seriously spend the night star gazing until sun rise. Not to mention, watching the sunset in the mountains, where I can had cleared my mind a bit." Naruto replied, before his hand had subconsciously grabbed on to Ruby's.

Eventually both teens realized what happened, and wanted to break free with , but couldn't find a way to let go of each other. Which can't afford to keep their distance away, any longer.

"Ruby, I'm truly sorry." Naruto said with a sad tone, apologized his girlfriend.

"I know you are, and I forgive you." Ruby replied, as Naruto turn to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounded seriously, as Ruby turn to him.

"Yes, I've always love you so much Naruto." Ruby answered, until a smile on Naruto's face of how his heart restored, which his heart is now burns with a golden flames.

And Ruby's heart that had a dead rose, is now rejuvenated back into a ruby sparkled rose.

"I love you." Naruto said now finding the will and courage to look into Ruby's silvery eyes.

"I love you too." She said stared at his sapphire eyes, before both teams moved their heads closer, and prove what they meant by sealing the deal with a kiss.

Thinking that no one would notice, everyone simply smiled and praised them internally, while Yang gave off a pout, until being smacked by Yasha for being stupid that broken her sister's heart, while the teens were well aware of Athrun staring at them from behind, before smiling at them, and whispering the words: "I ship it".

Along with Jing, who he was standing on the top of the building, with his arms crossed and a smile. _'Atta boy, Naruto…you restored your love to Ruby. So…don't broke their bonds…'_

Seeing Ruby had rest her head on Naruto's shoulder, with his arm around her on the shoulder.

Until Jing's expression changed into a serious look, as until he turn, then started to ran to that direction and met up with someone to rendezvous with…

 **==OVA==**

Jing was jumping on the rooftops with free-run moves, as he jumping the obstacle in the ruins, he keeps running, then sliding on the way to met up with someone, once he jumps in the air, and then somersaulted landed on the top of the building, then took out something on his back, appeared to be a collapsable compound bow custom with close, mid, and long-range silent weapon.

It was a Predator Bow, it was armed with several arrowheads: Carbon Impact, Airburst Frag, Stun, and Thermite explosives. **(W2)**

Feeling like a certain marksman (noun Hawkeye or Prophet) did made a good weapon for silent range. As he place something on his eye which he haven't wear it.

It appeared to be an eye-patch on his left eye, an device perhaps, it had a text: "SOLID EYE SYSTEM" and serial number appearing on the front and a small camera lens below the text. **(E1)**

As until press the bottom on the side of the eye-patch like device, then changes its view into viewy into a light amplifiers surrounds the area with a ENVG (Enhanced Night-Vision Goggles) to survey the surroundings, as until seeing there is a Grimm activity.

So…no luck, as he uses the binoculars system to zoom in to the distance at the middle of the night. With reaction, Jing swiftly turn around aim his bow ready to release the arrow, which turns out to be Raven, with her usual mask.

As Jing lower his compound bow down, and spoke up. "Its about time you're here…seems your daughter had cause a LOT of trouble these days. So…did you find them?"

"Yes, but first is what happen first about Yang. And why she causing so much trouble?" Raven stated. "After that, we'll discussed about Torchwick, and the 'Black Queen'…"

"That's good…and where is Naruto and Sakura? Are they met up with you?" Jing asked, referred to the counterparts of a non-fox faunus and the other.

"They are, but they said they will investigate about the connection. And I gave them the map of this area whenever they go." Raven stated.

"Very well…a best good news…the souls of the fox and the rose had been rejuvenate." Jing declared, which surprised for Raven, then a smile form on her face about Summer's daughter and No XV's counterpart had fixed their relationship.

"Well…guess I may not just like my daughter…but Taiyang did rubbed off on Yang." Raven stated.

"It better sure, Raven…now…lets discussed this…find anything?"

Raven nodded and declared. "Yes…its underground…it looks like they made a new ally…"

It will take a long night for discussion about this matter…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuuden Ended 12 – For You)  
Link** **: watch?v=3rJFboh5Aws**

 **(AN: Got something that on one of my latest chapters still been progress, hope you like it.)**

Host: Ruby Rose  
Guest: Naruto, Yang, Jing and Yasha, Weiss, Sasuke, Blake, and Gaara.

~Oh~ eh eh~ Yeah Yeah~ Dum Dum oh~ Yeah…~

As before Ruby appeared with a flash of white backgrounds, before it fades reveal Ruby with her age 15 with usual red and black attire, with the wind flutters her hair and her red hooded cloak along with the red rose petals as well, that reserve into her very young of herself with a small version of her cloak.

Until a younger version of Jing and Naruto came in the scene.

~Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga~

The young Jing grabbed him, with a sly smile then pushed Naruto within 4 feet each other's face, before the blond step back with a smile at her and ran off to joined Jing.

~Ii mama dera n da michi no~

Until the young Sasuke came in and walk past her with his hands on his pockets, along with Gaara right behind him.

~Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii~

Then a younger Blake without a bow, reveals her cat ears and young Weiss appeared walking passed Ruby, and follows Sasuke, Blake and Gaara from behind after the cat faunus.

Then last are the younger Yasha and Yang ran passed her and gave her a tap on her shoulder and ran off, after Yang.

~Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no~

As Ruby seeing everyone on 8 separate ways; with Naruto wave at Ruby or anyone.

With Ruby standing before ran to joined the others.

~Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni~

As the scene reveal to be Ruby standing at the of grave of her mother, Summer on the edge of the cliff.

~LONELY kaze ga fuite~

Next the scene reveals an Blake with a group of Faunus protestors before the White Fang became a terrorist.

~FEELNG kigatsui ta yo~

Next scene reveals a younger Yang holding a a picture of her mother, Raven, with Yang's head up change into her older stated then move left and right then lower her head with sadden as the scene fades.

~Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo~

Seeing a young Weiss was sadden about her father's actions.

~CALL ME wakatteru wa~

Next scene is a young Gaara knee down to his almost-dead Uncle before he had a love kanji on his forehead.

~WITH YOU ai wa itsumo~

Now the Younger Naruto sitting on his swing watching the other kids playing in the Academy of the Hidden Leaf. That view of Naruto's sad eyes that flinch that replace with disbelief, as the 15 year old Ruby raise hands on the praying pose.

~Atae au mono...~

~FOR YOU~ Ruby whispered.

The View of Weiss and Blake standing at the statue on center of the courtyard of beacon.

~Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka~

Next Jing and Yasha was standing on the tall building of Vale staring at the Beacon Academy in the distance with his arms crossed the view of behind with his black coat flows within the winds.

~Kono saba o totte hasu de kara~

Then Yang holding a scroll that had Raven's picture in it. After that next Sasuke training in the training room with his Chidori Cutter that spars with Naruto with Mandarin Cyclone.

«Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU»

Next is seeing Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, CVFY, and KAIT were enjoying pizza together in Excalibur's Pizza.

~Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu. Yume ni kotto~

Seeing a group of people wearing black coats and hood along with Jing with his back and walk into the shadows.

~Kokoro dakewa…~

After that with the 15-year old Ruby the last within the dark background. Until the wind blows back the background change the dark into blue sky.

~tozasandaide ite…~

With Ruby lift her head with her mouth open a bit, then replace with a smile and what on her eyes. Then she ran then the scene reveals Naruto and the others; her boyfriend Naruto, along with her sister Yang, along with Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Weiss and Blake.

~LA~ la la~ LA~ la la~ LA~ la la~ LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter in Season 2…

Phew! I'm done, I haven't finished the next chapter about some time, when I was still working on the Wiki, and also watching some movies, new episodes, game-play videos, listen music, and you'll name, etc. etc. and etc.

Now…with Naruto gain forgiveness to Ruby, and repaired their relationship. That was fast for sure… As for Yang, which its unfair for got his relationship repaired.

~~~M~~~

Now…as for aware when Jing had met up Raven for discussion, regarding Itachi, Torchwick, and the White Fang. And also Cinder's group, served by Salem. So which wonder when did she met her in the first place before Cinder took half of Amber's power.

As the Fall or Autumn Maiden, one of the 4 maidens of season. Which it will take time for Season 4 coming up… After all, most to time for sure…

Oh, most forgot Ren and Nora, after taking a journey with Ruby? I wonder how they change since the 'Fall of Beacon'. As you know that will had to find out until the time comes…

~~~M~~~

As for aware for Jing's face is looked…just like me…which can't tell about my facial features. Now for sure, that I had admired and likes some characters from games like Jim Raynor and Zeratul from StarCraft, along with Sarah Kerrigan, and Solid/Old Snake from Metal Gear Series…

Sora from Kingdom Hearts, Cloud Strife from FF7, Kirito and Asuma were couple of SAO, Ichigo from Bleach, Altair Ibn-La Ahad from Assassin's Creed, along with Ezio, Connor, Edward, and Shay.

Now…for sure, which I will had to come up something more…EPIC, when comes of impressive fight… Its better for sure that I had time to revised the story, just like on a Canon. Which I will had Yang will forgive them for messing that up…

On Hinata's case: I was planning had her being scold by topaz3's OCs. So I won't beat her into a inch.

Then on the Canon version, I had one of my OCs will assists them to face Suigetsu? Because of I will be taking the weapons of the Seven Swordsman of Mist, so don't worry those weapons took possession by Tobi-Yaza's weapons, I will come up with something.

~~~M~~~

Now the next subject: I will had completely time to watch Red vs. Blue Season 14. Which when before Alpha-Church were keeping safe on Blood Gulch. So…which I wasn't planned on using those guys. Can't disrespected RoosterTeeth, so I had those guys in Naruto x Ninja Gaiden/DOA Xover will do…

After all…which this new season will be coming up…hopefully…I will planned something, regarding Naruto and the others' age…so I will see to it…

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Its my favorite chocolate drink, and mix with chocolate, which if you tried that.

 **(2)**. Johnny's munitions was based on Hellboy's and Triple xXx's all kinds of custom-made bullets.

Hellboy's custom-made bullets when fires bullets HB makes himself as a hobby. He puts Holy water, Garlic cloves, and white oak shavings in his special rounds. As he calls them, "The Works." Or "Whoppers."

Not to mentioned the glowing Tracking bullet too, which crack the tip and loaded on his four round revolver, which shots a target, allows the target's path to be easily followed in low-light situations.

As for Triple xXx, Agent Xander Cage's rounds were the special rounds resemble buttons; it's possible they are supposed to be gyrojet-style rocket-bullets, though the rims would prevent them ever leaving the cylinder if that were the case.

 **(3).** Same line from the Intro of Metal Gear: Rising/Revengeance. Which its my favorite part the most. Not to mentioned, Zeke is like Gembei 'Jaguar' Yagya from Neo Contra. Which Jing on the other hand is like the legendary Bill Rizer or the clone of Bill Rizer.

 **(4).** Reminded Eureka 7. Eureka adopted three children when their parents died.

Maurice, Maeter, and Linck. They are Renton and Eureka's adopted children. Which of course that how Renton and Eureka loved each other…

And next is Ao, their son for sure…which never thought about timeline for sure that changes the events.

 **(5).** My most favorite quote in StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty. It was from Fire and Fury. It was revised speech…

 **(6).** Its my most favorite OST since I was back at school, which before we don't had a net.

 **(7).** Something pick up on Sekirei? I certain Hannya Wagtail #1 that creeps people being a the land-lady.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Solid Eye

\- It was a device invented by Otacon (with the help of Sunny) resembling an eye patch. – From Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriot.

= Ability: It was a ENVG (Enhanced Night-Vision Goggles) light amplification and imaging technology, and also allowed for binocular functionality (though not simultaneously). In addition, the NV capability could also reveal things that normally wouldn't be seen, such as footprints, thus allowing Snake an easier time predicting enemy route patterns and reacting accordingly. When heavy artillery such as tanks enter the field of view it displayed their specifications and armaments. It also takes in body temperature, heart rate and sweat secretion to calculate a soldier's physical and emotional state. Its camera vision utilized the fish-eye perception.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ DYZR ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Stand by ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[Standing by]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Yasha's sword was based on Saya's first katana in Blood+. But it's a ninjatou version.

 **(W2).** Its my favorite weapon in Crysis 3. Which Prophet or Lawrence Barnes had wielded given by Psycho when his Nano-suit was skinned off.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter in 37 now had 200+ favorite(s) and 203+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Mountain Glenn'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 6/28/2016/9:34am

 **Finished** : 7/3/2016/11:20pm

 **Published:** 7/6/2016/12:05am  
 **Edit:** 2/25/12:26am


	39. B: Mountain Glenn Pt 1

**Chapter 39:** Mountain Glenn; Part 1: the Arrival of the Red Dawn

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** After Naruto and Ruby had repaired their relationship, which now that things went back to normal for sure…

Now…until a certain war-hawk had arrived Remnant, with his army. Planning to captured 9 Jinchuurikis that been disappeared in time passed, before Itachi. Which for sure, that when something happen in the Elemental Nations.

But now…the arrival of the Akatsuki will arrived until things will be a disaster…

For sure…until a certain counterpart of blond disguised as the orangette teen and pinkette disguised as a blond will made appearance.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC],

[Marie x Asher]

[Neji x Human OC: Shiru]

[Roshi x Neon] – to all didn't gave me an answer, then I will do it so!

Decision is finished.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 39 of this story, which now the Season 2 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

This is the part 2 of this story, this is now the Mountain Glenn Arc.

So with the relationship with Ruby and Naruto had fixed up, which things will be interesting until October 22nd for the Season 4 of RWBY.

Never thought with new skills of Ruby when I had watched a video about this trailer in RTX. Had announced the new season of RWBY. After all, seems the Grimm had new tricks since before the Gorilla-type Grimm fight against Ruby.

I'm impressed for Ruby's new speed with improved since the 'Fall of Beacon'… So, can't wait for the next chapter comes… After all, I had nothing to do with this bullshit about this state about in Naruto canon… So, besides, I will had my own business when 'Guest' had trash comment about my ways.

Now…on to about this trailer: 3 members of JNPR had grown up, and improved their skills, can't wait to see them again after so long. Weiss is still in Atlas, which can't say for sure of how its been years since her skills were improvement. Blake is still out there, hopefully for sure that been since her guilty about that happen, after Adam had rendered Yang's arm.

And Yang is still depressed and struggled, remain in her home, still broken, and didn't care. Remain in Patch that which taking her time off for sure…

Cinder and her fraction, along with the White Fang is still out there…can't tell for sure what if they'll strike just like in Vale…

Not to mention, Salem? Still planning to genocide humanity which for the fact when she is still planning to destroyed everything when new types of Grimm had merging, when they are all been revised…

Not to mention, 3 of the Maidens of Season were also still out there, after Amber, the late previous Fall/Autumn Maiden that when Cinder took ALL of her powers is now the new Fall Maiden.

So with that, lets just say if possible for this story will had time for my own ways for own time-skip. It sure take me time to come up with new attires of Naruto and his friends…if possible for had the Canon versions or not (only for half of them)…also some lightweight armor as well.

As for what happen to the Elemental Nations? Can't say much after the Jinchuurki went vanished for sure…now that the Akatsuki were going to Remnant. Not to mention, Obito still followed Madara's plans for the 'Eye of the Moon' Plan. But, Zetsu did his part to revived his mother when the time comes… Everything will be a bit problem for they had time to learned the Aura-version of Chakra.

Speaking of Cinder: she wasn't aware for Torchwick made allies with Orochimaru, along with the Akatsuki without knowing for sure…lets hope that things will be quite complicated for Naruto and the others cannot withstand with a S-rank indinvinduals.

So…I will had my OCs and…a certain counterparts of blonde and rosette will fixed them up…this should be interesting…so…On to the story…

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yang will be, I was planning on that if that's for sure.

 **topaz3:** I got the part that you wanted to Hinata to teach a lesson. So its better to read it up, yourself. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

7/8/2016/4:34am – Well…guess it will take me time to catch up some anime or game-play videos to watch, which hopefully which I haven't time to watch them. Not to mention, some movies as well…

Well…guess I did manage to finished something in the wiki page that I was working on. But most ideas that I can come up with which been 'cut off' for its not the right idea that I had in mind.

7/9/2016/10:10am – Another regarding the wiki. I had add something one of the most horror and survival game, which involved with tools convert into weapons in Space.

So…which those ideas that I had come up with, wasn't the best option, and next is to come up with a suitable name(s) of any OC will be appeared to come get into this part.

7/11/2016/11:24am – During my point regarding the new season in RWBY? I wondered if new enemies and new villains will be facings besides the White Fang. Right after Torchwikc was swallowed by a Griffin Grimm. If possible if someone new like Torchwick will…also…not to mention? What happen to Neo?

Yeah, right after Ruby pressed the open switch of Neo's weapon, turns out its was a umbrella. Before she was flew away by the raging wind on the airship that belongs to Ironwood.

The question is…what happen to her?

We'll find out, soon enough…until Season 4 will coming up…lets hope so…so Have faith.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 3: Golden Time Lover - Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played – 00:00-00:09)**

Seeing the arm of Naruto's raised in the air, while laying on a white flower fields on a grassy ground with the camera pans up that towards his head and hand after his leggings.

~Shūchū dekite nai na mada karada ga mayotte iru 'n da~

A view of Naruto's face zoomed in pans up slowly, seeing looked spaced out, until blink his eyes to come into his senses, then slam the flower on the side.

~furuete ita 'n ja CONTROL shitatte bure 'n da~

As Naruto stood up and seeing he was facing beowolf grimms, along with Ursas, and behind them was a Grimm Dragon itself.

~taiyō mo tsuki mo nan mo kanzen ni kocchi muite inai ga~

With a smirked on Naruto's face, then rub his cheek, then took out Kuramsaiga, and charged straight at them.

~yaru shika nai 'n da iikikaseru yō ni sō tsubuyaita~

Until being smacked by the Dragon's claw on Naruto's torso, that sends him on the ground. The next scene seeing Sasuke with his hand on the hilt of Chidori Cutter sword strapped on his back, seeing his Sharingan eyes. Then next seeing Team SSGN were on their backs.

 **(Instruments Played – 00:24-00:26)**

Now the next scene seeing Roman standing in the flames, along with the White Fang soldiers, with a wicked smile.

~Jōkyō wa warui ga tada nigedasu 'n ja konjō nai na~

Next is seeing the older masked (Counterpart-)Naruto and Jing was standing on the top building in the night with his Rinne-Sharingan eyes glowing purplish gray at the Beacon Academy. And also Jing's eyes were glowing white (unlike the Avatar Stated).

~tenbō wa nai ga dokyō de KURIA suru shika nai ya~

Then there is Opzin sitting on his desk with a cup of coffee, staring at the at the steam come up on the air.

~shōdō wa osaeta mama TARGET to no kankaku sagure~

Then the camera zooms toward his eyes, then the scene change for seeing someone at the distance staring outside on the window to see Ironwood's fleet were on the skies. Then there is Cinder's glowing amber eyes along with Emerald and Mercury.

~hitsuyō na mono wa katsu PRIDE wo~

Then the dragon is about to attack him, until seeing Ruby slashes it, that somehow save him. Along with the rest of team RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, CFVY, and even SSGN were fighting them off.

Then there is a glowing red of Salem brightly in the sky of night, along with many of red glowing eyes surrounds the darkness.

~ajiwau no wa shōri no bishu ka sore tomo haiboku no kujū ka~

As a symbol that had twin axes and wreaths (Vale), with a side door opens to reveals Ozpin, then next is Kakashi, then Glynda, and Gai and Asuma.

And next is Orochimaru standing behind his back with his head over his shoulder with a smile, then next is Danzo with Shisui's eye on the right, and seeing Pain, behind was the Six-Paths, on the shadow was Tobi.

~sono subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu ayatsuritai unmei no ito~

Then next scene for Raven was sitting on a bonfire while still wore her mask, with a photo of her newborn daughter Yang, her lover Taiyang, her brother Qrow, and her best-friend and partner Summer.

~Zekkou no GOLDEN TIME kono te de tsukame~

Then the next scene for seeing Killer Bee with seven swords on his different places like joints and shoulder blades, then next to him was Winter and Penny, and Yugito, and her friends: Saumi, Atsui, Karui and Omoi.

Next is Ironwood swing his hand that the AK-200 and several Paladins charges at the Griimm, ordered them to charged. Then a Paladin fires a charge arm cannon that creates a wind burst which appears Ironwood's face with a serious face.

~konshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeru yo~

Seeing camera zoom back at a view of Ironwood with his army along with the AK-200, then besides him on the right was: Winter and Bee. And on the left is Penny and Yugito.

Then camera zooms at Ironwood's face that spin the scene changed into scene of a flag ship of Ironwood starting at the window outside at the view of the Atlas Military Fleet.

Next scene for seeing Naruto seeing Ruby's fate had vein, along with her sister Yang.

~ILLUSION no sekai e hikizuri konde~

 **(Instruments played – 1:10-1:12)**

As Naruto tried to reach out at Yang and Ruby.

Then next is Ruby flew straight at something to attack her then Yang follows her behind, then they been impaled by a black sharp tendrils.

Then seeing Naruto flew in the air, with Naruto's face behind the background.

~Saigen nai PRESSURE GAME sururito nukete~

Naruto tried to get to Ruby and Yang, until his eyes changed into a demonic fox slits in rage.

~eikou no BORDERLINE tobikoeru tame ni~

As Naruto tried to reached out to them with his arm until a flashes that reveals to be back where it was.

~HOW MANY? dore kurai no daishō ga iru?~

Before that, Naruto slam the slam his arm, until he stopped with his eyes widen for sense of déjà vu, then he stop his arm without slam the poor flower.

Then opens his head out, to see a white small flower, as the camera skip zoom in to the flower.

~tebanashitaku nai no wa dore?~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Beacon; Landing Docks – On One Night in Vale==**

James Ironwood looked out from the landing docks to the city of Vale at night, a few airships hovering over the lit-up buildings. He is standing on a breach, gazing at the City.

Ironwood was definitely a busy man, and because of he is a general of his military for God Oum's sake.

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice of Glynda called out, walking up from behind Ironwood.

Ironwood looking back, gripping his shoulder with the other hand, stated. "Arm is acting up."

"Ah, of course. So logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decide to gaze menacingly out into the distance." Glynda stated, sarcasm present in her voice.

As she approaches all the way to his side, then looks at him concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just… I can't help but feel… like he's keeping us in the dark." Ironwood replied, becoming distrustful of Ozpin.

"Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that _we_ are not the ones in the dark." Glynda said.

Which causing Ironwood to laugh humorously, then said. "That makes it ' _worse'_! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so… passively."

Glynda had putting her reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, then stated. "You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it… Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering."

Before they kept silent for the rest of the night, Ironwood brought in one more subject, then spoke up. "Tell me Glynda, what exactly do you know about Athrun?"

Which Glynda turn to him, curious about that question, referred to her favorite children, and replied. "He's one of the many unorthodox students I've ever seen, since the arrival of this years students."

"Glynda, I know you, myself, and Ozpin can tell of a feeling, like that something about him is deeply familiar, and don't pretend you haven't notice." Ironwood insisted.

"Truth be told: when everyone here saw him walking through that door as one of the guest students for the tournament. Me and Ozpin were ready to confront him, and end his little masquerade, only to realize it's not 'him'." Glynda answered about Athrun, which reminded of someone they had known.

"I know that now, after doing some research." Ironwood stated.

"Really James." Glynda said frowned, giving a disappointing look.

"I was just as curious, and had to know. But here's the strangest part." Ironwood began,

"I'm listening." Glynda said to him to continue.

"It said that his parent wasn't that notorious knight we had all once fight as either allies, and rivals, but instead was the 'man's' younger brother."

"Really now!" Glynda said in surprise.

"I don't believe it, I believe that there's more to it that we don't know, but I am putting some time, and research to confirm the truth." Ironwood assured about the connecting between Athrun, and a certain knight.

"Hmmm… James! My advice is to not snooped around where it doesn't belong to, even though his parent may not be the 'Garnet Knight'." Glynda warmed the general about that subject. "We know, his brother was also a person not messing with, especially when it came to family."

"I'm full well aware!" Ironwood replied. "Not to mention, Jing Hayabusa."

"Yes, I was aware about the young man who had came from the Non-kingdom on the far west." Glynda stated.

"Indeed, but can't tell a feeling about this young man…" Ironwood stated. "He is somehow connected to the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo'."

Glynda was tensed about a certain organization that never heard from anything about them. Still remain Anonymous which Ozpin knew the leader of the order. So the best to wait and find out…

"…I'm not sure, James… I'm not sure." Glynda replied.

As before at long last; both the professor and the general had spend their late-night, silent.

 **==At Team HRNS (Harness)'s Dorm==**

Hinata wasn't asleep, followed by the conversation between Glynda and Ironwood, yesterday, when Shiru, Mari, and Karou came in, and gave her something, when she was been belittled by them. Being taught a lesson by the members of SABR and KALM.

As she sat up on her bed next to her cousin Neji, then turn her head over to the window, stared at the scattered moon, which she recalled back before met up with them.

Then she place her hand on her cheek, with a shameful look on her face which blame herself for making Naruto betrayed Ruby's heart. Not to mention, she did made terrible mistak…

And now…she had thought about on the docking bay…

 **(Author's Note: Just as I promise. Hinata will be taught a lesson by Shiru, or Karou, or Mari.)**

 **==Flashback Started - Yesterday==**

 _Until before Team SSGN (Signal), RWBY (Ruby), DYZR, and Athrun's team (BAND) were prepared to depart, until several minutes, after Karou and his sister, Shiru, along with Mari had tell their respectful teammates to go on ahead to met up in a airship to met up an huntsman/huntress to shadow with._

 _Suddenly when they saw team HRNS along with KAIT (Cait) were about to met up with everyone who is now going on a mission, or met up an huntsman/huntress as well. Now they had armed with their weapons, with Kankuro had finished his new puppet based on a AK-130, his new weapon will be test out in the field later, until time comes…_

 _As Shiru, Karou, and Mari approaches them, until one of the members of group spoke up, was Kankuro._

 _"Hey guys, its Karou, Shiuba, and Mari." The puppet user called out, getting the group attention to see them around, as they notice something on their expression, they looked not pleased._

 _"Hey, guys. Where's Naruto and the others?" Kiba asked._

 _"They were almost already depart about an hour ago." Karou replied, as with a cue until they heard a engine starts, seeing the Bullhead airship is now lift off and flies to the southeast. "And there they go."_

 _Hinata was sighs and disappointed for her self-claimed boyfriend, since she was forced herself to kissed him, during the dance. Until she never seen him since, but turns out, wonder why he didn't bother to came by. But she wanted to talk to him, since he already left with his team and RWBY, along with DYZR and Athrun's team, so which she will wait until after 7 days._

 _As until Shiru noticed her expression, and spoke up to Hinata with her eyes furrowed. "Is there something in your mind, Ms. Hyuga?"_

 _Which broke up Hinata's thought, as she turn to the green-haired shadowy user, and replied. "Oh, its nothing, I had something mind about after Naruto going back in the first time in their mission."_

 _"I see…" Shiru said, understatement, then spoke up with a frowning tone. "You can't hide from me with that respond of yours."_

 _Which startles NRS and KAIT tensed about what Shiru rude of hers. Along with Mari and Karou, wonder why which they're looked not too pleased, disappointed, and even upset._

 _"Hey, what's with that look, Shiru?" Temari questioned, wondered what's gotten into her._

 _"Oh…I was hoping about regarding last night." Shiru stated._

 _"What are you talking about, Ms. Shiru?" Hinata asked, confused about what she is talking about, turns out she knew something about last night._

 _"You know what I'm talking about…? I'm talking about the 'night of the dance'." Shiru responded, which causes Hinata shocked, and Neji and Kiba flinched about that subject, along with Kankuro, been told by the Inuzuka huntsman-in-training._

 _"I…well…" Hinata was about to say something with protesting and defend herself about this situation. She wanted to get away from this mess._

 _"YOU betrayed Ruby's trust!" Shiru exclaimed, which causes Hinata going panic, until Kiba interjected._

 _"Hey! What's the big-" Kiba was about to argue._

 _"Stay about out this, mutt! Its not concern you!" Mari exclaimed, pointed out to him, interrupted his statement, before stepped in. As her keen eyes notice Hinata wanted to get away from them, until Shiru notice it which she was about to get away, until her shadow quickly move itself towards her._

 _Which Hinata was too late to get away, until she was bind by Shiru's shadow, which that her neck was strangled. Until Neji reacts then made an offense to stop Shiru to choke her into death, until Karou interjected._

 _"Out of my way." Neji warned._

 _"No can do, Neji…you know the fact your cousin is a bitch…which you didn't aware that she did it on purpose, not Naruto." Karou said, which Kiba was tensed, as his eyes squirmed with deep depressed and upset about what Hinata had did._

 _Neji was about to say something, until Temari and Kankuro was about stepped in, along with Choji; which they had witnessed it. Until many onlookers were shocked for seeing some foreign team had scold the youngest member besides SSGN._

 _As until a professor or anyone in the staff needed be reported about this matter. While Hinata was struggled to get herself, looking afraid on Mari's eyes._

 _"And you think, that you may had 'loved' Naruto for breaking Ruby's heart!?" Mari spoke up with a angry tone. "Tell me, Hinata Hyuga? What was your reason to forced to kiss Naruto in the first place, blind bimbo? Is it because of you still love him, stalker? Is this why you REALLY wanted!?"_

 _Hinata's mind is about to break with those questions, as she shuttered to tried to respond. "Well…I…I was…"_

 _"You were destined to be with Naruto? Is that it?" Mari stated, interjected Hinata's words._

 _"Please…let me explain..." Hinata tried to pleaded them._

 _"Explain what, Ms All-see-eyes bitch?" Mari asked with mocking tone._

 _"I…I wanted to tell him, what I feel…but I had know him since he save me from the bullies back home." Hinata explained._

 _Mari frowned, which straight at Hinata's point, sensing that she is telling the truth. While narrowed her eyes, which while Karou blocked Neji, or any of_

 _"Shiru, Karou, Mari, why did you cruel to Hinata like that?" Lee asked._

 _Karou frowned, as he turn to Neji, and spoke up to him. "You didn't tell them?"_

 _Which made Neji tensed about that question, then with a nod, replied. "I was about to told them."_

 _"Include me." Kiba added, which flinched everyone, minus KSM (namely Karou, Shiru, and Mari) turn to the him. As the Inuzuka said with explanation. "I saw them while I was about to continue my dance with Hinata…until a orange-haired dude came in to Naruto, the talk to him, so I followed them, and eavesdrop their conversation."_

 _Hinata's eyes widen about unaware for Kiba was there at the time, her teammate saw them kissed last night. If possible for he had heard it or not._

 _Karou frowned, and said. "Oh…did you…?"_

 _"No…I didn't heard their conversation while the music is still on…until the fact when Hinata ran passed me…" Kiba replied, with a obvious look along with disappointed._

 _"Kiba…I…"_

 _"If you never knew I was waiting for you to continue our dance that night…" Kiba interrupted Hinata for her reasons. "But…I had had something when I had overheard the conversation with that Ikamuzu person."_

 _"You saw Mr. Ikamuzu?" Karou exclaimed, expecting 'him' in the dance._

 _Kiba nodded at him, while his eyes still furrowed, replied. "Oh yes…I DID overheard their conversation last night…but…Naruto had a some reason for involved for betrayed Ruby's trust."_

 _"But…I…" Hinata tried to protest and argue._

 _"But WHAT, Hinata?!" Kiba yelled in furious. "I thought you had a courage to tell him of how you loved him?"_

 _"Kiba, that's gone too far!" Neji tried stepped in, to defend his cousin, Hinata._

 _"Oh yeah, tell that Naruto told Mr. Ikamuzu something regarding your cousin Hinata, Neji." Kiba stated, which made Neji and Hinata tensed about Naruto's statement about the conversation with Ikamuzu._

 _"What was he's saying?" Hinata asked Kiba about what was Naruto saying before she left him, with a broken heart, unaware about the conversation with some guest that Ozpin referred to._

 _Kiba scoffed, and replied. "Only Naruto be the one will tell you…until he will return their mission…"_

 _As he turn, then begun to walk away, and called out. "Come on, guys…we had prepared for tomorrow's departure. Until the professors will come by to stop us for this commotion."_

 _Without hesitated, Temari and Kankuro looked each other, while Choji, seeing the retreating Kiba along with Akamaru, as the chubby first walk towards his friend, followed by the 2 sand siblings, so…with a word, leaving team HRNS, along with Shiru, Karou, and Mari._

 _As the three turn their heads to Hinata with a cold eyes, while Shiru bind her with her shadow, while Karou, holding Neji, and also Mari that blocks Lee and Shino for attempted to stop her._

 _A minutes passed, until Shiru release her, as Hinata stepped back, then rubbing her shore throat._

 _"Hinata…" Shiru spoke up, which made Hinata tensed, as the lavender-eyed heiress turn to her, and then…_

 _*SLAP!*_

 _Which shocks Neji, Lee and Shino for didn't expecting that, along with the onlookers as well. Seeing Shiru had bitch-slapped Hinata in a cheek, hard._

 _That slap sends her into the group, as Hinata holding her cheek in winced of how painful that slap was. As Hinata looked up to Shiru, with a cold glare._

 _"I don't want you to cause a lot of problems for betrayed someone's heart…" Shiru said to Hinata for a reason._

 _"And you better to stay away from Naruto…as my new friend…you better hope that if Naruto will hate you for sure…and not to mention if Ruby will killed you for this…but…you better apologized to Naruto or Ruby about this mess…so if you don't…then there will be considered you a whore. And then, any iof them will NEVER forgive you about your actions."_

 _That made Hinata's eyes widen in disbelief or terrifying if Naruto will hate her or not, or Ruby will sliced her with her Crimson Rose. If possible for she did made a mistake…_

 _So with that, Shiru turn around, then begun to walk away, followed by Karou and Mari. Leaving Hinata with a stunned expression. Once they're gone, as Neji quickly went to his fallen cousin, as Lee helping him to get Hinata on her feet._

 _With Shino gazed at the retreat forms of Shiru, Karou and Mari, seeing them they will met up with their teams, then a sighs for_

 _"We should get to our dorms…I will informed the huntsman who supposed to shadowing with for some excused, Hinata needed some rest for tomorrow's depart." Shino suggested._

 _With a nod from Neji and Lee about Shino's suggestion, so with that, Neji and Lee taking Hinata to their dorm, while Shino will met up with the huntsman._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Hinata was crying about those words from Shiru, which she betrayed Ruby's trust. Now which she did made a mistake for kissed Naruto for being forced out…

Now…everything was messed up…for now…that which if Ruby or Naruto will never forgive for sure…

Hinata blame herself for this mess, now Yang did blackmailed Naruto to date. Now, which their relationship between Naruto and Ruby is severed.

With tears still flowing, her actions causes everything that broken anyone's trust…

So with a that, Hinata drifted herself into her slumberness.

 **==With Jing==**

Jing were looking for Ikamuzu and Asukas, aka (counterparts of) Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno nee Uzumaki. As he was searching for them to be rendezvous, until he closed his eyes, and used the 'sight' to located them.

Once he spotted a familiar Circle on the wall, turns out, he found them. As turn his head on his sights at that direction to see a abandon old restaurant, a pizza. **(1)**

With Jing's narrowed for being cautious, as he whipped out something under his coat, appeared to be a rifle, with another big barrel underneath, that appears to be a grenade launcher. On a top of the rifle, was a scope which allows to had a less good long-range. **(W1)**

Its best for useful for sleep darts to knocked out guards while patrolling the streets in Mountain Glenn.

As he activate his Solid eye system to see if there are contact. Once he slowly enters the entrance, as until seeing its looks quiet, Jing looked to the left or right, until…

Quickly turn his aim at someone to see…Naruto (counterpart), with a kitsune mask on his face, leaving only a whisker marks.

With a sighs on Jing's mouth, then place his rifle on his backside, and spoke up. "About time you've show up."

"Yeah, I was hoping Raven gave you the coordinates to met up with me, and Sakura." C. Naruto stated,

"And where is she?" He asked, about his wife, C. Sakura.

"She went ahead to the underground base where Torchwick and the White Fang was…so she will doing her infiltration about what are they up to." C. Naruto explained.

"I see…did you…?"

C. Naruto shook his head, then replied. "As matter the fact, turns out that its too early for the 'Black Queen' had his 'pawn' to started his operation, to unleashed the horde within the breach on the underground subway station."

"I see…contact the others!" Jing said to Naruto with confirm, and made a ordered to get ready. "We better prepared for the small invasion in the streets of Vale."

"Right, I will contact the rest of our members." C. Naruto nodded for understand.

"Good, I better heading back for my patrol." Jing replied, so with that, he left the abandon restaurant, while C. Naruto left the scene.

 **==At Mountain Glenn – Hours later==**

Yasha and Johnny had taken up watch about an hour ago, allowing Ruby to sleep on the sleeping bag that had been lying on. After last night when she and Naruto forgive themselves and had relationship had repaired, so they decide to sleep next each other.

Yesterday, most anyone in team RWBY, SSGN, DYZR, and Athrun's team (BAND) about why Oobleck and Port having questions from any of them? Which those two teachers were curious about what their motivations truly are.

Weiss explains that she is aware of the shady actions undertaken by SDC (Schnee Dust Company) since her father become its CEO, and wishes to change it for the best. Not to mention, having a future with Gaara.

Sasuke had his reason about he wanted Itachi to served justice for killed his family in the Elemental Nations. So must for revenge to do so for what Itachi had done…since he was given orders from the elders back home, which because when they turn their power, without the Hokage's approval.

Shikamaru had a usual ways and also same answer, since being lazy and most intelligent boy in the team.

Gaara did had his reason to traveled with Naruto, whenever he goes. Which its best for him, being the former jinchuuriki of one-tailed raccoon-dog. After all, he had regain his forgiveness to his older siblings.

Blake explains her relationship with someone named Adam, which stated that she was her mentor, and wonders how she can resolve so many years of hatred between humans and faunus once she graduates. When Yang tries to reassure her, Blake begin to tell them, while Gaara was curious about her reasons, that she was actually afraid, providing them many examples when she gave up and ran ioaway. First her mentor is a monster that killed everybody, when always ran away, due the fact her semblance leave the shadow behind and ran away.

As until Gaara comforted Blake for never ran away which the fact for what she said, so the best to for sure that Blake will had his sand comforted her.

Yang admits that unlike Ruby, who has been dedicated to helping people from the start, when some books she read about heroes for saving anyone, just like Naruto that Sasuke had comment about the blonde's statement: 'never turn his back on anyone who wanted to help'. She herself simply enjoys the adventure but realizes she can't always keep thinking about herself in this profession.

Weiss claims that Ruby is a child, though Blake counters that they are all still children. Until Shikamaru had explained about the culture just like the story, which when recalled the spar between Naruto, Ruby, and Cardin. So any of them did, turns out until Sasuke interjected about when Naruto point his finger at his headband, the reason is that there are now adults? Because when a graduate ninja earn a rank of Genin when received a headband, turns out, they're not kids anyone.

Which shocks Athrun's team about having child soldier going on the battlefield. Its so unfair and wrong for kids trained to be soldiers. Like not like that learned how to kill a fly or rabbit. **(2)**

Now…for everyone had their own reason being huntsman and huntress, which they overheard their conversation. So, one by one, any of them had their reason. So its best for their future for being a huntsman/huntress.

Not to mention, Yasha's lover Jing, she explained to everyone about he ALWAYS being a adventurer type. He is been improved his skills while traveling around his time. Yang was hoping for wanted to be like Jing, because of his adventures. But…until Zeke joined their conversation about Jing's statement, which he was…sort of…a mercenary when comes to travel around the world (aka dimensional jump).

Unknown to the group, Oobleck and Port were smiling, revealing they has been overheard their conversation.

Now, back to the present, now everyone is fall asleep while Jing is still out there, patrolling. So he will sleep on a temporary camp until heading back tomorrow.

Suddenly, Zwei wakes and stood up, after seeing his ear twitched, causing Ruby to wake up as well. At some point or another, after she woke up while dozed off a little, when its like she felt her head dipping a little to low. Unaware of Naruto's sleeping bag is empty, turns out he had left somewhere.

"Huh?" Ruby her head to Zwei, seeing him patting exciting as usual, then she said to her, in a groggy tone. "Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed."

Then she yawns afterwards, then before Zwei runs off, soon his ears perked up as he exited the building.

"Zwei! Zwei!" Ruby exclaimed, tried to reached out to him with her arm. As she knelled herself up, looked around to see her team, while Yang was still under her watch, along with Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru, minus Naruto, along with DYZR also minus Jing, and Athrun's team.

"Ugh!" Ruby sighs frustrated, as she grabbed her Crimson Rose, and wanders out of the building, looking for Zwei.

As Ruby lend on a side of the entrance of the building, survey the area to where her dog-friend was, and called out, without say it out loud. "Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei!"

On Ruby's view, searching her dog on her eyes, turning left, and then she spots him.

"Huh?" Ruby found Zwei urinating on some ruins, realizing it before seeing him might found something. As she approaches the dog, while Zwei went to his master.

"Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere." She said, until Zwei was about to bark, suddenly she and Zwei heard something.

As Ruby followed the sound, which flinched to expecting someone came out, before Zwei, it was happen to see Naruto, who was making just like Zwei, making HIS own territory on the side of the building. That embarrassed Ruby, which causes her to turn her head at the side, blushed a little.

With Naruto finished done the spot of his, with a sighed in relief. As Naruto was about to heading back to continue his shut eye, and turning to the corner, which startles it to see Ruby, seeing her head was facing at the other direction, thinking that she might have 'saw' him, and then felt a little bit embarrassed.

Before anything else happened, suddenly a flash of light came in the scene, which causes Naruto and Ruby turn their direction, and then begun to heading to its location for investigate.

Upon to the arrival, which Naruto and Ruby's eyes went widen to seeing unexpected arrival, there is a group of man, wearing the same coats as Itachis; a black coat with red clouds.

Naruto was recalled from his mention Jiraiya about that describing. Which told Ruby and the others might called the organization named 'Akatsuki' or 'Red Moon'.

Turns out, Akatsuki's goals to captured the Jinchuurikis like Naruto who had 'tailed-beast' within any them. Turns out, which what is happen to their home-world afterwards.

Until two White Fang guards were patrolling the area, before they saw the flash of light, which turns out they were expecting them for their arrival. Once they arrived, standing there, as one of them spoke to them for mentioned 'Itachi' with them.

"Naruto, those guys are…?" Ruby whispered, was about to say something about that criminal/mercenary group.

Naruto nodded, replied. "Yeah, those are Akatsuki, the same group that Itachi had joined them. Pervy-Sage told me about those guys were the same rank as Itachi's."

"What should we do?" Ruby asked, whispered. Disbelieving about their level that equals the headmaster or any huntsman/huntress like Glynda.

"I think we should take a 'ninja approach', and followed them." Naruto suggested.

Agreeing to do so, the self-declared 'Petalstrom' (namely Naruto and Ruby) begun following the two guards which they mentioned Itachi that they had known while the Akatsuki group followed them.

Once they made their way when they reached to a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, when they eventually arrived, Naruto and Ruby hides behind a corner, with the blond fox was good at stealth, slowly looked closer to seeing to it while couch down lend against the wall on the corner, and even could see what was going on, while held his hand out to Ruby while kneeled besides him.

Ruby can't tell about what is going on over there, which seeing Naruto while lend against the wall of the corner then looked over. While Zwei is standing behind them, patting.

"Did they go in yet?" Ruby whispered, with responded, seeing Naruto's hand wave a bit for 'not yet'.

Until the sound of the door echoes out, as Naruto gave a thumbs-up in confirmation.

"I saw 9 of them." Naruto informed, as he turn to Ruby. "But we do know Itachi, but the rest did not recognized, but without further information about these guys, expect for Kakashi-sensei told me about the man with a blue skin that looked a shark was Kisame, a swordsman from Mist just like Zabuza."

Which shocks Ruby about a sudden information, since one of them that looked like a shark. "I've never heard a shark-faunus before? But except for he had a blue skin."

"Well, sort off." Naruto shrugged, with his eyes rolled at the direction. "I had a gut feeling, I've sense… Oh…"

"What is it?" The red scythe wielder asked.

"I sensed so 'many' people down there." Naruto answered, which shocks Ruby about the numbers.

"There's a lot of people down there!" Ruby exclaimed, disbelief.

"Yeah, and even though, if I had guessed they're armed with kickass firepower like that robot during the highway, I can't just fight with that large amount of number." Naruto said, not feeling for sure of himself. Turns out, thank to his Negative Emotion sensing that he can sensed anything, but turns out, he had guessed the White Fang had prototype weaponss of the Atlesian military.

"What about your shadow clones?" Ruby asked.

"My level is not enough to faced any kind of people by summon a huge amount of clones like 'Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu'. But I did used them to distracted them or infiltrate inside, which the fact that my reserves is not enough." Naruto replied, which made Ruby sigh disappointed.

"We should make a call the others?" Ruby suggesting,

"Good idea. I think we better off getting some help from everyone." Naruto replied, as Ruby brings out a small scroll and tries to call her teammates. However, the screen says: "Low Signal".

Which causes Ruby and Naruto tensed disappointed, as the redhead muttered. "Aw man! Uh… Come on, we gotta get the others!"

"Right!" Naruto replied, as he and Ruby stood up and hurry off down the street, just as they were about to leave (or flashed themselves back which Naruto left a Raijin kunai in their camp).

However, the asphalt beneath them begun to crumble and sink suddenly before caving in.

"Huh?!/What?!" Ruby and Naruto wondered. Which until the blonde boy's eyes widen in realizing.

Now the asphalt rope is now crumble, which causes Naruto and Ruby fall down into the large hole, but luckily Naruto used his semblance to grab himself, and Ruby, along with Zwei, being grab by Ruby's hand from falling any further.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Naruto asked, while holding Ruby and Zwei.

"Yeah, I am. Hey! Where's Zwei?" The redhead aksed, only for Zwei's bark had heard from above, proving that he's alright.

Naruto only had his chakra to access that allows to used his control to stick on the surface. But not feeling reassured that the two was alright, as the blond knucklehead begun making his way up dragging Ruby to the surface, only for them making it to the ledge, before a bright light flashed in front of them, causing Naruto to loosed his grip, before he and Ruby fall back in.

The only sign that could have proved that the Petalstrom duo were there, it would be the fact that Naruto's headband had fell off during the flash.

 **==Earlier – In Elemental Nations==**

With Pain had finally finished his business, he had single handedly wipe out the 3 Kage in front of him, and whatever ninja they had behind them, that served as their back up, but that only meant was play time is over.

"Now, we can leave, and don't forget the 'Gedo statue'." Pain said as he, and everyone made their way into the portal.

 **==Present – In Remnant==**

Upon arriving, was when Naruto, and Ruby were making their way out, and fell back in, leaving just Zwei and Naruto's headband.

Sensing that they were a threat, Zwei took Naruto's headband, and began scurrying away to get help, while the Akatsuki stood their assuming that it was a stray dog with a chew toy in its mouth, that got startled, and ran away.

"So…this must be the rest of Itachi's team." The voice of Roman came in, which causes the group turn their attention to see the orange-haired criminal with a usual cane. "Sorry, where my manners: my name is Roman Torchwick, and I'm here to help you guys."

Unknown to Roman and the Akatsuki, seeing C. Sakura was standing on the top of the buildings, after seeing Naruto and Ruby fell into the hole.

"They're here…I better tell Naruto and Jing about this and hurry." The C. rosette muttered, as she turn and disappeared with a leaves.

 **==With Zwei==**

At some point or another; Athrun had dozed off while standing, so he was unaware that Naruto and Ruby left, so it surprised him when Zwei came in while had Naruto's headband, and was barking for their attention that Naruto and Ruby were missing, and waking everyone up.

"Zwei, what's up, boy?" Yang yawned.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, sat up, rubbing his eye.

"Can someone hit the snooze button on that troublesome dog." Shikamaru grumbled, which ended with Weiss grabbing a piece of rubble, and throwing it at the dog hater.

"Its rude, Shikamaru." Yasha said to the lazy leader of SSGN, which made another 'troublesome'.

"Hey guys, where's Naruto and Ruby?" Blake asked, to which Zwei had came to Athrun, and presented something to him, along with Zeke, which causes their eyes widen on what's got something on Zwei's mouth.

"Oh no…" Athrun muttered with a looked like someone is in trouble, then yelled out. "Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, we have a problem!"

"What?" Oobleck asked before he zoomed up instant, wondering what's the situation, followed by Port.

"Dear goodness, boy, what's wrong?" Port added.

No words needed to be said when Athrun had presented their professional huntsmen Naruto's head band which finally got everyone's attention.

"Where are they now?" Port asked.

"I think Zwei was about to show us." Athrun said now gazing their attention at Zwei.

"He's right! Grab your weapons…! They may be in trouble." Oobleck declared.

 **==With Jing and C. Naruto==**

With Jing and C. Naruto (aka Ikamuzu) flinched, after they stopped their tracks.

"Did you felt that?" Jing asked.

"Yeah, no doubt about it…it was the 'Gedo Statue'. Then that means the Akatsuki had arrived Remnant." C. Naruto stated.

"So that means they brought our little 'momma's boy' as well." Jing said, referred to Zetsu.

Which causes C. Naruto clenches his fist for that Zetsu was a reason that manipulate the Uchiha Clan and the Ninja history.

"We must move, NOW!" C. Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, its not the time for sure." Jing said to him to ease his anger.

"Then we have time!" C. Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! Jing!" C. Sakura's voice called out, as the two boys turn to see the rosette arrived via body-flicker.

"What is it, Sakura?" C. Naruto asked.

"They're here…but Naruto and Ruby were on the hole." C. Sakura replied informed.

"Damn it." Jing cursed about the blond-fox and redhead scythe wielder, as he turn to C. Naruto and C. Sakura. "You two better get Raven about this. And we better need our backup, and I will heading back to the campsite and tell everyone."

"Sure!/Right!" C. Naruto and C. Sakura replied.

So with that, they disappeared with a flash…

 **==Earlier==**

After falling into a pit, Naruto and Ruby began picking themselves up, as they looked around behind them, and saw another wasteland before them.

"An underground city…" Naruto said about this section in Mountain Glenn.

Within a few seconds of saying this, a nearby door bursts opens to revealed and realized that they're realize that they were surrounded by a few members of the White Fang, and strangely enough ninja from Hidden Leaf.

"Hey Naruto, aren't those ninja from your village?" Ruby asked.

"They are, but those guys are dressed weird, and I don't think they're here to rescue me." Naruto replied, which he had a feeling that he recognized that attire before, when he had trained with his father, along with Hiruzen, his grandfather-figure.

So, as Naruto and Ruby begun drawn their weapons. Which none of them seeing a chance to reason, or talk. Now both teens had went head-on, and attack whoever was in front of them.

 _'I had sworn I had seen this attire before when I was trained by dad and old man Sarutobi.'_ Naruto thought.

With Naruto had used 'Mandarin Cyclone': in Bo staff mode, and began beating his way on the White Fang. While Ruby had began firing at the leaf ninja with Crimson Rose: in rifle mode, which who were probably unaware of the weapons they have in this world, to which she was right.

It didn't take long until everyone was knocked out, and back up would probably arrive now, but Naruto just had to know why were the Hidden-Leaf Ninja were here, and even more so, why are they with the White Fang.

So the blond knucklehead ninja went to one of the nearest hidden leaf ninja, and began interrogating them.

"How did you guys get here, and why are you here?" Naruto asked, demanding to the familiar ANBU.

"We're here under the orders of Lord Danzo." He replied, which made Naruto's eyes widen when he had remember at one time before he had the Kuramasaiga was forged.

"Danzo? Who the hell is…" Naruto was about to asked, which that flinched for he had recognized that name. He then remember on what the Old man Third told him.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _During his training with his dad and Old man Third Hiruzen. As Naruto gave more lecture for being a leader and also learned from his father for sure. Turns out that when Hiruzen had improved his bojutsu because he was good at the bo staff._

 _At the time, as Hiruzen will spend time with Naruto, and something he needed to do, when the blond told about the truth about the Uchiha Massacre. After all, he did almost finished his training._

 _"Naruto…from everything you have done, I don't doubt that you are almost a kage-level shinobi. You're skills in espionage are indeed incredible like you overrun the Jonin or ANBU that during you painted the most important monument." The Third proudly stated._

 _"Thanks old man, I appreciated you and dad for made me becoming stronger, then I will teach some of my friends about this skills, which I will protect anyone that precious to me." Naruto replied, with a smile on Minato and Hiruzen of how he had become._

 _"In fact you surpass even the ANBU Black Ops from my observation."_

 _"ANBU, huh…you could say about if I wanted to become a Hokage. If possible for if I wanted to get stronger." Naruto comment._

 _"Indeed, Naruto." Hiruzen agreed, as before he spoke up with a serious look. "But…there is something you know regarding two types."_

 _"Two types? But I thought there is only one type of ANBU when a Genin promote into a Chunin and/or Jonin candidate to become one." Naruto said about ANBU._

 _"Yes, there was another one, but I had that one disbanded, after the massacre, since it was really dangerous." Hiruzen explained, before asking._

 _"The other disbanded?" Naruto asked._

 _"It was the branch of ANBU that work outside normal operations and was led by a man named Danzo Shimura."_

 _"Danzo? You mean the one who responsible for ordering Itachi to killed his clan to prevents coup d'état from the Uchiha clan's declaration that hates cooperates when he had turn his back on you by overthrown your decision." Naruto replied and stated, referred the man with bandages._

 _"That's right, Naruto. That branch organization of the ANBU that I had disbanded is called 'the foundation' otherwise known as ROOT."_

 _"ROOT? Is that the name of the branch member of ANBU that I had never heard of it." Naruto replied about an unheard ANBU branch._

 _"Yes, but some members been to be trained in ROOT, before I had the organization disbanded due of their training methods and how it would recruit orphans for the organization and conducted several illegal operations." Hiruzen explained._

 _"What kind of training methods?" Naruto asked. "Did they used that would cause you to have the group disbanded?"_

 _Hiruzen sighs, and spoke up with questions. "Naruto, did you remember about the history in Hidden Mist or to be more precise, why it was once called the 'Bloody Mist'?"_

 _Which made Naruto flinched about that question, which he remember at the time about during C rank turn A rank mission, so he replied. "Yeah, Zabuza did mentioned it during me and my team protect the master bridge builder when we're on our way to Wave when the last time we encountered… I've heard about a special graduation exam, where they would have the class members that fight each other to the death so to…"_

 _Until Naruto was about say, which made his eyes widen in realization of what Hiruzen was telling him._

 _"Wait! Are you telling me that this Danzo character, used the same kind of graduation test as Mist to do?" Naruto asked appalled. As he remember at the time when Zabuza was enjoyed himself for killed his fellow graduates, forcing classmates and friends to fight to kill each other, just to try and have a better quality of Shinobi's ludicrous._

 _"Correct, Naruto. That was one of the main reasons why I had the group disbanded, as well as because it seemed that Danzo was brainwashing the young orphans along with the other members into becoming his loyal followers." Sarutobi replied._

 _As until Minato stepped in, he overheard the conversation, everything, and spoke up. "Its true Naruto, which he wanted you to be his weapon for Hidden Leaf, since you are no longer the Jinchuuriki of Kurama."_

 _As Naruto heard this, as he starting to hate Danzo's guts because of his actions, which its why Hiruzen told him to stay away from him, which his dad and Sarutobi detested him so much._

 _"You mean…that I ever became his puppet for because he wanted to take your title as a Hokage? Right?" Naruto asked, which statement about that this man wanted to takeover Hidden Leaf._

 _"Yes, since Tobirama-sensei, the Second Hokage, had select me as his successor as Third Hokage. Which Danzo was pretty upset for being his successor." Hiruzen stated for his explanation to Naruto. "Those reasons by themselves are enough for Danzo wanted you under his thumb, and one day on find a way to gain control of you. So to use you to either help him take my place as Hokage."_

 _At hearing this, Naruto just nodded for understand what Danzo is dangerous, and being the manipulator, but then spoke again. "Can you tell what those ROOT ANBU looked like? I do know the uniform from the normal ANBU when I had seen it many times."_

 _"Very well, Naruto. It was about their mask is blank, with no describe any kind of animals, and also had a symbol of a ROOT in it on the forehead." Hiruzen said for described, as he wave his hand, showing a full view of a ROOT ANBU complete, wearing the same uniform, and a blank mask with a kanji symbol: '_ _根_ _'_ _(_ _Ne: Root)._

 _Naruto was understand about this strange ANBU with a same uniform with a different mask with weird appearance._

 _"So that's Danzo's ROOT ANBU…" He muttered, which flinched of something about that subject, as he turn to Hiruzen. "And what about this Danzo character?"_

 _As Hiruzen waved again, showing a old man about same age as he does, which made Naruto disgusted about this man, he had bandages with an x-shaped scar on his chin._

 _"So this is Danzo…" Naruto said seeing another old man with no arm along with a bandage eye._

 _"That's him, Naruto…" Hiruzen replied, as he turn to him and told him something for Naruto's safety. "Promise me, Naruto. You maybe the former Jinchuuriki, but you had the Kurama, the nine-tails' chakra within you. If anything happens if you're going back to your world or not, don't let yourself go anywhere near the old ROOT shinobi, or if you'll faced them by killed them without informed their master, or former leader, Naruto, since he is a dangerous person if you don't know how to handle him alone."_

 _With Naruto was disbelief about Danze was planning to take over Hidden Leaf, by taking the title as a Hokage, turns out that Naruto sure did when Sasuke was angers the old war-hawk for his actions that causes Itachi became rogue._

 _As Naruto closed his eyes, he determent himself for he will NOT ruined his new start in Remnant. If possible with the old war-hawk will ruined his new life along with Gaara, as he opens his eyes and declared._

 _"I will old man…I will not let that old bastard get his dirty hands on me to become like Gaara does…You have my word, Old man… I will never broke your promise…"_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

 __"So me and my friends will crushed anyone who standing our way, its my own Ninja Way! Believe i!"__ Naruto's final words on his head with declaration.

With Naruto was space out within a minutes, as he was about to say something more or less, which made his eyes widen which those ANBU had blank mask with a symbol in Kanji: '根' (Ne: Root).

"Wait a minute! Those aren't the ANBU that I've known…?" Naruto said in revelation which being giving a warning by his grandfather-figure Hiruzen.

Which made Ruby startled about what Naruto had said about those guys in mask from his world. "Naruto, if those guys were from Hidden Leaf, but what are they?"

"Those guys are Danzo's drones called ROOT…Old man Hokage told me about this man is dangerous…so that means he's…"

"That was good guess from that questioned, kid." The voice of Roman Torchwick came in, which Naruto and Ruby turn to see him finally arrived.

"Torchwick!?" Ruby exclaimed, as she begun raised her weapon, aiming her sights at the most wanted criminal.

"Ah, it's been a long time, Red." Torchwick greeted his most favorite red when he the last encounter during in the highway. As seeing Naruto twirled his weapon, and made a stance, while Ruby still keep her sights at him. "To answered of what your little friend 'Whiskers' here knows about it from earlier? Danzo came here with his 'private' army, to which we convinced him to go, along with most of his army, to meet up at our secret base, to be given some 'proper' training."

Now which feeling a bit relieve, but also concerned that there is a guy (namely Danzo) back from Naruto's world who isn't here, which its stated that the ol'war-hawk and his drones is off somewhere, which they are probably learning to used their technology in this world, like guns itself, just to cause harm innocents, in not just this world, but possibly back in theirs.

"But…until then! Here are my 'new' associates!" Roman cheerful, as he presented both Orochimaru, and his sound-nins, Itachi, and lastly a orange-haired man which covered in piercings.

Which made Naruto's eyes widen in shocked, along with Ruby for seeing Orochimaru (which after his clone is dead to prevent to learned about this world's knowledge), and also Itachi among them.

"So…the Nine-tails brat is alive after all, that's good." A voice of Pein speaks with his Rinnegan eyes stared at him.

Naruto had a feeling that turns out, he had Kurama's memories when he had passed away. Which those eyes were supposed to be a myth, but now that turns out…it was real. Now to mention, he remember something about from his godfather Jiraiya during the Christmas holidays.

 **==Another Flashback Started==**

 _"Naruto, there is something to tell you regarding Itachi." Jiraiya informed. Its been a half of year for training along with the others with their respectful parents and mentors. After all, it's a Christmas year in one hour by the gods themselves._

 _"So what is it, Pervy-Sage?" Naruto frowned._

 _"STOP CALLING ME THAT BRAT, SHOW SOME RESPECTS TO YOUR ELDERS!" Jiraiya yelled, scolded at Naruto, which made him scoffed._

 _"Yeah right, you're still a pervert for wanted your peeping girls in a bathhouse."_

 _"I'm NOT a pervert! I'm a SUPER PERVER!T!" The toad sannin exclaimed, proudly._

 _"Still a pervert, Pervy-sage." Naruto counter, which causes Jiraiya's head dropped and shoulders slumped in defeat, until the blond spoke up to his godfather. "So what is all about Itachi?"_

 _As Jiraiya regain his expression, forgetting about what Naruto said to him, and spoke up. "Did you notice when Itachi wore a black coat with red clouds."_

 _Which registered Naruto's head about he recalled during the date, and replied. "Yea, I did seen Itachi wearing it, before he had ruined our…moment."_

 _That made Jiraiya nodded for understand about what Naruto was talking about._

 _As Naruto speaks up again with questions. "So what's gotten to do with that coat?"_

 _"Well…its about regarding you, being a Jinchuurki." Jiraiya replied._

 _"Yeah, so why he is after me for Kurama? After all, he is no longer sealed within me." Naruto stated._

 _"True, but the chakra is still remains." The toad hermit comment._

 _"Wait! So that means…"_

 _"Yes…" Jiraiya interjected Naruto's realized. "Itachi was part of a criminal organization of Missin-nins who wanted you and Gaara with the tailed-beasts' chakra…but its because when the Nine-tails and One-tailed is now died, which turns out that any tailed beast cannot manifested within 3 years or so. An group wanted those beast"_

 _"So, what's the name of the group who appeared to be after me?" Naruto questioned. "Why is chasing me and Gaara before we went to Remnant to start our new life?"_

 _Jiraiay answered with declared. "They called themselves, Akatsuki. As you may know Itachi, right?"_

 _"That's right, Sasuke told me he is a the one who wipe out his clan, given orders by the elders." Naruto replied. "He is a prodigy like he does."_

 _"So Sasuke did tell you, and also my old teammate as well…anyway, this is why the reason for any of us wanted to trained you and the others to strengthen your capabilities." Jiraiya stated. "As matter the fact, you will be facing a S-rank if possible for you to be prepared for anything."_

 _"Yeah, never expected for there are future stronger foes is out there, which those are stronger then any of us." Naruto stated._

 _"That's right, Naruto…but the info itself regarding any of the members never revealed." Jiraiya stated._

 _"Well that's suck." Naruto said, sighs disappointed. "So which is why you told everyone about the Akatsuki?"_

 _"Yes, the Ninja Clan heads were aware about the group of Missin-nins." Jiraiya replied. "And as matter the fact, we will continue your training…but…you better be careful, if you faced an Akatsuki. But you are not ready for this kind of challenge…"_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

 __"Lady Kami herself regarding me about there are two people will took over your training along with your friends…"__ Jiraiya's declaration on Naruto's head about regarding the Akatsuki. Not to mention there are two people will trained them.

As Naruto stared at Pein's eyes, which made give him chill about this man. Which he had heed his godfather's warning.

 _'Those eyes…I had Kurama's memories that mentioned that when before he was create by the Sage of the Six Path in the legends. When I had not pay attention in class…turns out…they're… I thought it was just a myth.'_ Naruto thought, about the legendary eyes of three dojutsu, then spoke up to the (shadow) leader of the Akatsuki. "You…who are you? Are you the leader of Akatsuki?"

Pein narrowed his eyes at Naruto who somehow knew about the name of the group, and spoke up. "Ir doesn't matter. But if you must know, you are correct, I am the leader of Akatsuki, Pein, but I wanted to know where did you learned about our group's name."

"Talk to my Pervy-Sage, which turns out he is a sensei of mine, you know the toad sage." Naruto replied, which made Pein (Nagato) frowning.

"I see…Jiraiya-sensei told you about this." Pein stated, which causes Naruto and Ruby shocked about Pein's sensei was his godfather, which he had known him. Orochimaru (which he had recognized that man before during the last shinobi war) and Itachi wasn't aware about Jiraya had a apprentice before. Roman was interesting about this man was trained by the same teachers.

While Naruto's eyes still widen, then said. "Sensei? You were…"

"Yes, but I was his student once…but no matter…we come all the way to taking the power within both you, and the One-tailed beast brat."

Which causes Ruby shocked about what Pein's ambition, before she pointing her 'Crimson Rose': in rifle-mode, and exclaimed. "You're here for Naruto and Gaara!"

With Ruby's outburst, then grazed shot at him in the shoulder, causing Pein to used his 'Almighty Push' that deflects her shot, and knocking both teens off the ledge. Which shocks the leader, then he along with Roman, Itachi, and Orochimaru went onto the ledge.

"Shit! We can't let them escape!" Pein ordered, as he grabbed his shoulder from the result of Ruby's shot. Before anything else could happen, the Calvary had arrived, and were causing a scene.

 **==Earlier==**

 **(KH2 OST: Underworld – Starts)**

Zwei leads Oobleck (Bart), Port, the respectful teams of Ruby's, Naruto's, Jing's and Athrun's to the hole that Ruby fell into.

"Is this where Naruto and Ruby fell, Zwei?" Yang asked.

"Bark!" Zwei barked agreed,

"Guys!" Jing's voiced, which cause turn to see him around, before he landed on the ground.

"Young man, where were you since patrol." Port demanded.

"Sorry, Professor Port. I was taking a temporary camp last night, so before I had return to the campsite." Jing replied. "Also, I had met up with someone, while I was patrol."

Which made everyone tensed, as Sasuke spoke up. "Wait, there is someone out there? Who?"

"That would be me." Another familiar voice came from behind, which causes everyone turn to see, Ikamuzu, with a kitsune mask.

"Wait! You're Mr. Ikamuzu?" Yang exclaimed, as seeing him took off his mask, which reveals to be his face.

"That's right Yang…but I was acquaintance of Jing over there." Ikamuzu (C. Naruto) replied, pointed at Jing, which the rest of DYZR knew about this.

"What in bloody are you doing in this place?" Oobleck asked.

"To informed about regarding Naruto and Ruby was fell on the hole." Ikamazu replied, which made everyone shocked about what happen to Ruby and Naruto.

"Oh no." Blake said with dread, after leading to a large sinkhole.

"Fell?" Oobleck questioned.

"What did you mean?" Port added.

"He meant that hole. Down there…" Sasuke stated, points to the hole, along with everyone noticed it by now.

Gaara kneel down, looks as the hole, as he place his hand on the side of the hole, and closed his eyes, and then opened them, and informed. "This hole was made by an explosion! There is no way that this was caused by an earthquake."

Which turns out, when Gaara's sand was create from Wind and Earth, since he had Shukaku's ability, that allows him to feel anything in the ground.

"Oh my…" Oobleck said, looking down at the hole to see various abandoned buildings and scarred battlefield, then he had realized something for he had forgotten. "Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

"What is it, Doc?" Athrun asked, turning to the teacher.

Jing was tensed about what he was about to say, turns out Oobleck had realized something about…the hidden history of Mountain Glenn.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Port asked.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Oobleck asked himself in disbelief.

"Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asked.

Shikamaru sighed rolling his eyes, then said. "Troublesome, Dr. Oobleck, get the point! We got two of our friends to save!"

Oobleck quickly turn to his students started by Shikamaru's face, exclaimed. "Mountain Glenn! Yes! An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm!"

Then quickly went to Blake's face, while Oobleck continue saying about the realization, quickly.

"Previously home to thousands of people!" He continues, after the last part with his hand gesture into five fingers. Then quickly went to Yang's face. "Working people commuting to the city, the main city!"

Then next quickly to Sasuke's, and the doctor added. "Developed a subway system to the Inner city!"

Then quickly went to Weiss and Gaara and showing his hand with a raising up gesture.

"Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter!"

Then went to Zeke and Yasha, and still continues his explanation, then Oobleck declares. "City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find?"

With the last part, Oobleck turn away from them, then knee to Zwei, after seeing the dog licked his finger. "The South-East quadrant of Vale is known for wild forest and deep caves!"

Yang rose an eyebrow, asked. "Doc, what are you saying?"

Which Ikamuzu narrowed his eyes, then turn to Yang. "I think of what Doctor Oobleck is trying to say this! There are tons of metro tunnels and one leads to Beacon which there is a train in that tunnel."

Oobleck went to Yang with his hand on her shoulders, and replied. "He's right, my dear. We're not just looking for an underground crime network! We're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!"

Which made Port shocked about he had completely neglected about that statement. "How could we missed that from the beginning."

"They've been working in caves?" The cat-faunus asked, realization about what Oobleck was talking about.

Oobleck shook his head along with his hands, explanation to the students with a couple of gestures showing about Mountain Glenn's history.

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!"

"A-An underground village?" Yasha asked and answered about they did not know about there is an underground city underneath the city.

"Just like Hidden Waterfall's which they used the waterfall as a entrance for their village." Sasuke added. "Just the most hidden villages does."

"In a matter of specking, yes." Oobleck replied, following Sasuke's statement about reference to their culture. "A safe haven. Until…an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm."

As everyone was sadden about what happen to the people where take shelter underground.

"After that…the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb."

Everyone was disbelief about how so many lives were lost when overwhelmed by the Grimm.

"If Naruto and Ruby is down there…" Oobleck started, pulling out his thermos as it morphed into a club, then declared. "We must find them…"

"He's right…" Jing begun, as he begun to took out something underneath his coat, along with his team, which made them wondered why any of them took out something.

With surprising, seeing any of them had took out which wonder where did they carried something underneath them.

Jing had took out an Assault Rifle (basically an M4 Custom) with grenade launcher (XM320) underneath, along with multiple occasions: a hybrid sight, suppressors and laser pointers.

Zeke had a sniper rifle (DSG-1 Precision Rifle), which made Ruby gone fangirl mode for seeing such a design. Its attachment is a sniper scope, and a laser pointers as well.

Johnny had a carbine assault rifle (an SCARAB), and also a masterkey shotgun, which made Yang admitted.

And lastly is Yasha had took out an Compound bow, which its unlike Jing's Predator Bow. Which armed with normal spear tip, and explosive arrows. **(W0: which considered for showing multiple weapons.)**

Which shocks everyone that team DYZR got some heavy arsenals under their sleeves. So as Athrun first spoke up to them.

"Okay, so where did you get those kickass weapons? And HOW did you carried something that!?" He exclaimed.

"Y'know, like Doctor Oobleck said: My team were surprising." Zeke stated, as he cocked his sniper rifle. While Johnny checking something in a mag on his carbine rifle, then place it back, then cocked it, along with a shotgun attachment.

"So far, its best to find Naruto and Ruby its possible." Jing added, then cocked his rifle too.

 **(KH2 OST: Underworld – Ended)**

 **==Present==**

 **(Naruto OST: Bad Situation – Starts)**

"Damn it! I should have known those brats had back-up with them." Roman exclaimed, cursed about this situation. Unaware about Naruto and Ruby got their teams with them.

Pein (Nagato) frowned about this matter, then turn to Orochimaru and Itachi, and gave an ordered. "Then I guess this isn't a good time to do anything yet. Orochimaru, we're leaving you, and your men to help in anyway you can. Itachi, bring along Kisame with you. We'll be going off ahead, with everything else, before any harm could done."

Truth to be told, everyone had their own agenda at hand, and only agreed to this alliance just for their own personal gain, like Orochimaru came here to captured Sasuke with his Sharingan, and get him ready to used his body in a few years, though I think so, he wouldn't look like a pedophile, but more of a rapist.

Danzo had intentions to turn his back on both criminals, and used the two remaining Jinchuuriki as his own personal weapon(s) for his vision to a new and powerful Hidden Leaf Village under his rule, along with the chance of having more tailed-beast from the Gedo statue that Akatsuki brought, but he wanted Nagato's eyes that acquired.

Nagato (Pein) could careless about Orochimaru for getting Sasuke, caused once they had succeeded their goal, it wouldn't matter anymore.

Also is it just Nagato, or do these guys not see an opportunity to not conquer one, but many worlds now that they got a gateway to go anywhere into the galaxy.

Unaware of criminals, seeing Zetsu was remerged into the ground, when arrived Remnant, before he sensed which had a same level as 'mother', but he will investigate later. Turns out, the first stage for the revival of his 'mother' had been null and void? Since without chakra to used 'Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation' and along with Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth'.

 _'Soon…everything went according to plan…'_ Zetsu thought with a toothy grinned.

 **(Naruto OST: Bad Situation – Ended)**

 **(Story To be Continue)**

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuuden Ended 12 – For You)  
Link** **: watch?v=3rJFboh5Aws**

 **(AN: Get something that on one of my latest chapters still been progress, hope you like it.)**

Host: Ruby Rose  
Guest: Naruto, Yang, Jing and Yasha, Weiss, Sasuke, Blake, and Gaara.

~Oh~ eh eh~ Yeah Yeah~ Dum Dum oh~ Yeah…~

As before Ruby appeared with a flash of white backgrounds, before it fades reveal Ruby with her age 15 with usual attire, with the wind flutters her hair and her red hooded cloak along with the red rose petals as well, that reserve into her very young of herself with a small version of her cloak.

Until a younger version of Jing and Naruto came in the scene.

~Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga~

The young Jing grabbed him, with a sly smile then pushed Naruto within 4 feet each other's face, before the blond step back with a smile at her and ran off to joined Jing.

~Ii mama dera n da michi no~

Until the young Sasuke came in and walk past her with his hands on his pockets, along with Gaara right behind him.

~Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii~

Then a younger Blake without a bow, reveals her cat ears and young Weiss appeared walking passed Ruby, and followed Sasuke, Blake and Gaara behind.

Then last are the younger Yasha and Yang ran passed her and gave her a tap on her shoulder and ran off, after Yang.

~Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no~

As Ruby seeing everyone on 8 separate ways; with Naruto wave at Ruby or anyone.

With Ruby standing before ran to joined the others.

~Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni~

As the scene reveal to be Ruby standing at the of grave of her mother, Summer on the edge of the cliff.

~LONELY kaze ga fuite~

Next the scene reveals an Blake with a group of Faunus protestors before the White Fang became a terrorist.

~FEELNG kigatsui ta yo~

Next scene reveals a younger Yang holding a a picture of her mother, Raven, with Yang's head up change into her older stated then move left and right then lower her head with sadden as the scene fades.

~Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo~

Seeing a young Weiss was sadden about her father's actions.

~CALL ME wakatteru wa~

Next scene is a young Gaara knee down to his almost-dead Uncle before he had a love kanji on his forehead.

~WITH YOU ai wa itsumo~

Now the Younger Naruto sitting on his swing watching the other kids playing in the Academy of the Hidden Leaf. That view of Naruto's sad eyes that flinch that replace with disbelief, as the 15 year old Ruby raise hands on the praying pose.

~Atae au mono...~

~FOR YOU~ Ruby whispered.

The View of Weiss and Blake standing at the statue on center of the courtyard of beacon.

~Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka~

Next Jing and Yasha was standing on the tall building of Vale staring at the Beacon Academy in the distance with his arms crossed the view of behind with his black coat flows within the winds.

~Kono saba o totte hasu de kara~

Then Yang holding a scroll that had Raven's picture in it. After that next Sasuke training in the training room with his Chidori Cutter that spars with Naruto with Mandarin Cyclone.

«Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU»

Next is seeing Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, CVFY, and KAIT were enjoying pizza together in Excalibur's Pizza.

~Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu. Yume ni kotto~

Seeing a group of people wearing black coats and hood along with Jing with his back and walk into the shadows.

~Kokoro dakewa…~

After that with the 15-year old Ruby the last within the dark background. Until the wind blows back the background change the dark into blue sky.

~tozasandaide ite…~

With Ruby lift her head with her mouth open a bit, then replace with a smile and what on her eyes. Then she ran then the scene reveals Naruto and the others; her boyfriend Naruto, along with her sister Yang, along with Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Weiss and Blake.

~LA~ la la~ LA~ la la~ LA~ la la~ LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 39 in Season 2…

Phew! Man man its done…turns out, this is a part 1 of this story, so I will get over with, which the new chapter in part 2 to be working on. So far, which now the Akatsuki had arrived, before Danzo…now which ROOT is now the fact which they will learned to how to used guns in Remnant.

How awkward for Zwei and Naruto marked their own territories. Causes Ruby embarrassed, and also Naruto does…well…

The situation went worst when the Akatsuki had arrived before Danzo. During his training with his dad and Hiruzen. Naruto was told by the Third Hokage about his old teammate.

~~~M~~~

Now…during my last statement about regarding Season 4…hopefully, I wondered how stronger Ruby and JNR was…and also Weiss, Blake, and…Yang…

I hope Yang will return her senses…

Not to mention…under Season 4? I was hoping what happen to Ruby's mother Summer during her…disappearance?

Yang did mentioned about when the time before the dance about…'Burning the Candle'? I was hoping for sure what has happening to them…

~~~M~~~

Now…as for some arsenals that I will come up with to referred to any kinds of something like games, movies, and etc. After all, catching up some old games about 2000s. Which take me time to recalled that moment.

So far, which I will had my time to upload some weapons that interests me…

~~~M~~~

With that done, lets hope for working on the next chapter…which just like in a Canon…and better review this for sure…

There are lot of some ideas, that's for sure…so…I had something in mind about the most previous reviews about Naruto and rest of Rookies' ages? So…I will get on that if Naruto will be with Ruby soon until that age as she does.

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Reminded in TMNT 2012 about when the turtles, along with Splinter, Casey and April that during the Kraang invasion that took over New York, they're using an Pizza restaurant as a temporary hideout when their home on the sewers were destroyed. That's because of the Kraang Subprime, aka Knight which the Kraang were Utroms.

Which I love Utroms? Kraangs were not my favorite name of the race, they're a defect Utroms. But I liked the peaceful ones like in TMNT 2003.

 **(2).** Something in mind referred to Full-Metal Alchemist? When the Elric brothers were started to trained under Izumi Curtis in a 30 day survived in the island.

Edward was hesitated for kill a rabbit for food, until a fox took it for their pups.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ DYZR ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Stand by ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[Standing by]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** List of DYZR's other arsenals just like the Gears of War had 3 weapons selectable and a grenades:

1\. Jing's assault Rifle was M4 Custom from MGS4. I kinda liked that weapon at the moment.  
2\. Zeke's weapons is DSG-1 from Crysis.  
3\. Johnny's weapon is a carbine assault rifle SCARAB, its better then normal SCAR from Crysis. If possible for having a masterkey shotgun, which its possible for having a FRAG-12 for sure.  
4\. Yasha's bow was from Rambo.

 **(W1).** It was an Air Rifle from Assassin's Creed: Rogue. Its was my favorite weapon when Shay got himself a silent weapon besides the blow-pipe. And also the prototype grenade launcher was build by Benjamin Franklin.

Not to mention, I modified with a scope for long range distance. I did researched about this fact that referred to the Battle Realms? Because the Serpent Clan's Musketeer had scopes for great distance.

So I will had adjustment the old into a new one. So I REALLY liked this weapon.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter in 36 now had 203+favorite(s) and 205+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Mountain Glenn; Part 2'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 7/2/2016/10:54pm

 **Finished** : 7/11/2016/11:17pm

 **Published:** 7/13/2016/12:00am


	40. B: Mountain Glenn Pt 2

**Chapter 40:** Mountain Glenn; Part 2: No Brakes

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** The Akatsuki arrived in Remnant, so most wanted criminal will backstabbed each other for crossing paths. Now, everything went bad for this situation for sure…

Now…for the war monger and his drones were under hiding for had to learned regarding arrived in Remnant. So far, now under a certain snake will be facing them, along with Itachi, Kisame, and the sound ninjas as well…

For sure, a certain Raven Sword will made a appearance…for sure…things will be intensed…

Now, the fight between brothers will be on the stand…turns out, facing a certain snake sannin still obsessed the bloodline of theirs…

For sure, until the most wanted criminal had made alliance with Akatsuki, and Danzo's ROOT.

And this time…better catch the train…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru]

[Roshi x Neon] – to all didn't gave me an answer, then I will do it so!

Decision is finished.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 40 of this story, which now the Season 2 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

This is the part 2-2 of this story, this is now the Mountain Glenn Arc. So far, which the fact everything, just like the Canon. Of course, which I had decide to had Patriots or La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo to be mobilized.

Which I will create my own version for this story. Which I was aware for Weiss had most Dust she had in her dorm for sure. After all, things will be interesting if just like the time fought Tayuya.

Anyway…with the Season 3 coming up for sure…after all, which I will had more ideas to drawn in. Which having a headache because of those information went overload…so I will had it step at the time…

Now for sure, which I will had time to had prepared for anything about those weapons to come up with for my ideas. Next is OCs too. Also…there is another antagonist for sure…not to mention a most scariest, devilish armored appearance, most just like Hades in Justice League reference…

So…which I found something in mind…so which after the last chapter of Season 2 for sure…

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **topaz3:** Yes, payback is a bitch. Serve Hinata right, along with Yang for sure.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yup, this will be sure. And now for sure will gets interests...

 **daniel 29:** Are you about that if its true or not about Summer is Salem? Then Season 4 is had to wait.

 **Onishin Tsukitenshi:** Is there are problem with my work? :-(

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

7/15/2016/11:35am – Most people had thought Summer was Salem? One of the reviewers told the theory about that…if its possible or not…

If what this theory is true, then its not possible.

Now, next subject…I had some tons of ideas to come up with based on something on those reference.

Although, this story is reminded of when Edward Elric cannot used his Alchemy? This move is called 'Full-Metal Alchemist Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, it was right after the First FMA in 2003.

Some organization called 'Thule Society', which they're going to Shamballa, which turns out to be Edward's world, or Alchemical world. Not to mention they wanted Envy (2003) to open the gateway, along with Edward's father, Hohenheim as a sacrifice. Hoping for sure to feel free to watch that, or you all ready seen it.

Dietlinde Eckhart was leading her Nazi society. She wanted to harness the power of alchemy. Which she is gone mad when her ambitions to eradicate all life Edward's world, or an utopia called Shamballa. Seems she cannot fully control or understand the meaning of alchemy. But she believes that the people in Ed's world must and will attempt to conquer ners, given their alchemic powers and the other weapons she believe they possessed.

Turns out when Edward stops her, along with his brother Alphonse had somehow tried to passed through the world. Which until Dietlende have made a more severe transformation which makes her completely unrecognizable. Which her appearance is completely hideous, her voice alters were unrecognized too is no longer definitively male or female.

She insists to be sent back, to be given another opportunity, her sanity is now completely gone. She wasn't aware to be known that Ed or Al have some through as well, she tries to forced Noah (the counterpart of Rose) to open the Gate, due of she had Ed's alchemic knowledge previously.

Until the counterpart parallel of Maes Hughes had shots her down, for being a man woman on the spot. So if you're going to (re-)watch that movie…so I won't force you.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 3: Golden Time Lover - Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played – 00:00-00:09)**

Seeing the arm of Naruto's raised in the air, while laying on a white flower fields on a grassy ground with the camera pans up that towards his head and hand after his leggings.

~Shūchū dekite nai na mada karada ga mayotte iru 'n da~

A view of Naruto's face zoomed in pans up slowly, seeing looked spaced out, until blink his eyes to come into his senses, then slam the flower on the side.

~furuete ita 'n ja CONTROL shitatte bure 'n da~

As Naruto stood up and seeing he was facing beowolf grimms, along with Ursas, and behind them was a Grimm Dragon itself.

~taiyō mo tsuki mo nan mo kanzen ni kocchi muite inai ga~

With a smirked on Naruto's face, then rub his cheek, then took out Kuramsaiga, and charged straight at them.

~yaru shika nai 'n da iikikaseru yō ni sō tsubuyaita~

Until being smacked by the Dragon's claw on Naruto's torso, that sends him on the ground. The next scene seeing Sasuke with his hand on the hilt of Chidori Cutter sword strapped on his back, seeing his Sharingan eyes. Then next seeing Team SSGN were on their backs.

 **(Instruments Played – 00:24-00:26)**

Now the next scene seeing Roman standing in the flames, along with the White Fang soldiers, with a wicked smile.

~Jōkyō wa warui ga tada nigedasu 'n ja konjō nai na~

Next is seeing the older masked (Counterpart-)Naruto and Jing was standing on the top building in the night with his Rinne-Sharingan eyes glowing purplish gray at the Beacon Academy. And also Jing's eyes were glowing white (unlike the Avatar Stated).

~tenbō wa nai ga dokyō de KURIA suru shika nai ya~

Then there is Opzin sitting on his desk with a cup of coffee, staring at the at the steam come up on the air.

~shōdō wa osaeta mama TARGET to no kankaku sagure~

Then the camera zooms toward his eyes, then the scene change for seeing someone at the distance staring outside on the window to see Ironwood's fleet were on the skies. Then there is Cinder's glowing amber eyes along with Emerald and Mercury.

~hitsuyō na mono wa katsu PRIDE wo~

Then the dragon is about to attack him, until seeing Ruby slashes it, that somehow save him. Along with the rest of team RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, CFVY, and even SSGN were fighting them off.

Then there is a glowing red of Salem brightly in the sky of night, along with many of red glowing eyes surrounds the darkness.

~ajiwau no wa shōri no bishu ka sore tomo haiboku no kujū ka~

As a symbol that had twin axes and wreaths (Vale), with a side door opens to reveals Ozpin, then next is Kakashi, then Glynda, and Gai and Asuma.

And next is Orochimaru standing behind his back with his head over his shoulder with a smile, then next is Danzo with Shisui's eye on the right, and seeing Pain, behind was the Six-Paths, on the shadow was Tobi.

~sono subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu ayatsuritai unmei no ito~

Then next scene for Raven was sitting on a bonfire while still wore her mask, with a photo of her newborn daughter Yang, her lover Taiyang, her brother Qrow, and her best-friend and partner Summer.

~Zekkou no GOLDEN TIME kono te de tsukame~

Then the next scene for seeing Killer Bee with seven swords on his different places like joints and shoulder blades, then next to him was Winter and Penny, and Yugito, and her friends: Saumi, Atsui, Karui and Omoi.

Next is Ironwood swing his hand that the AK-200 and several Paladins charges at the Griimm, ordered them to charged. Then a Paladin fires a charge arm cannon that creates a wind burst which appears Ironwood's face with a serious face.

~konshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeru yo~

Seeing camera zoom back at a view of Ironwood with his army along with the AK-200, then besides him on the right was: Winter and Bee. And on the left is Penny and Yugito.

Then camera zooms at Ironwood's face that spin the scene changed into scene of a flag ship of Ironwood starting at the window outside at the view of the Atlas Military Fleet.

Next scene for seeing Naruto seeing Ruby's fate had vein, along with her sister Yang.

~ILLUSION no sekai e hikizuri konde~

 **(Instruments played – 1:10-1:12)**

As Naruto tried to reach out at Yang and Ruby.

Then next is Ruby flew straight at something to attack her then Yang follows her behind, then they been impaled by a black sharp tendrils.

Then seeing Naruto flew in the air, with Naruto's face behind the background.

~Saigen nai PRESSURE GAME sururito nukete~

Naruto tried to get to Ruby and Yang, until his eyes changed into a demonic fox slits in rage.

~eikou no BORDERLINE tobikoeru tame ni~

As Naruto tried to reached out to them with his arm until a flashes that reveals to be back where it was.

~HOW MANY? dore kurai no daishō ga iru?~

Before that, Naruto slam the slam his arm, until he stopped with his eyes widen for sense of déjà vu, then he stop his arm without slam the poor flower.

Then opens his head out, to see a white small flower, as the camera skip zoom in to the flower.

~tebanashitaku nai no wa dore?~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Damn it! I should have known those brats had back-up with them." Roman exclaimed, cursed about this situation._ _Unaware about Naruto and Ruby got their teams with them._

 _Pein (Nagato) frowned about this matter, then turn to Orochimaru and Itachi, and gave an ordered. "Then I guess this isn't a good time to do anything yet. Orochimaru, we're leaving you, and your men to help in anyway you can. Itachi, bring along Kisame with you. We'll be going off ahead, with everything else, before any harm could done."_

 _Truth to be told, everyone had their own agenda at hand, and only agreed to this alliance just for their own personal gain, like Orochimaru came here to captured Sasuke with his Sharingan, and get him ready to used his body in a few years, though I think so, he wouldn't look like a pedophile, but more of a rapist._

 _Danzo had intentions to turn his back on both criminals, and used the two remaining Jinchuuriki as his own personal weapon(s) for his vision to a new and powerful Hidden Leaf Village under his rule, along with the chance of having more tailed-beast from the Gedo statue that Akatsuki brought, but he wanted Nagato's eyes that acquired._

 _Nagato (Pein) could careless about Orochimaru for getting Sasuke, caused once they had succeeded their goal, it wouldn't matter anymore._

 _Also is it just Nagato, or do these guys not see an opportunity to not conquer one, but many worlds now that they got a gateway to go anywhere into the galaxy._

 _Unaware of criminals, seeing Zetsu was remerged into the ground, when arrived Remnant, before he sensed which had a same level as 'mother', but he will investigate later. Turns out, the first stage for the revival of his 'mother' had been null and void? Since without chakra to used 'Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation' and along with Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth'._

'Soon…everything went according to plan…' _Zetsu thought with a toothy grinned._

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Earlier==**

After Pein (Nagato) cursed himself for made a slight mistake for using the jutsu: 'Almighty Push' that repels Ruby's projectile shot that knocks her and Naruto onto the ledge, he should had dodge ir then 'Universal Pull' to Naruto or Ruby, which the White Fang members along with ROOT tried to stop them by catching them.

Right before there was an explosion, which causes by team DYZR's unfamiliar weapons that never seen it before. Along with WBY, and SSG, Athrun's team, and the professional huntsman.

Now, seeing Yasha fires a explosive arrows at the white fang members which causes that damage and then depletes a huge amount of aura to protect from sudden explosion.

Jing fires a volley of bullets in his customized assault rifle at the WF members, turns out, which their ammunition is somehow pierced through, which stated that this rifle is loaded with FMJ. Turns out, he kills several of ROOT members which unaware of the arsenals that they been under their possession.

Johnny had fires his carbine rifle at them, which he fires a shotgun blast at them, which that knocks the WF and ROOT alike. As he keeps fires at them, by switching into Semi-auto. And then switched into a sword to drawn out, and fight against them.

Zeke did shot another ROOT into the head with his sniper rifle, followed by a WF member that been protect by Aura that absorb the shot.

Now which the strength of team DYZR is overwhelmed them because of their skills.

And lastly is Ikamauru (aka Counterpart of Naruto), he had knocked them with his close-combat, which shocks the ROOT which his skills were looked familiar which never seen someone was skilled as any Jonin or ANBU rank ninja.

Which forced the White Fang and/or ROOT to fall back, while the Danzo's drones hold them off while the WF were fled.

Anyway, back to what has happening down where problems are happened. Naruto and Ruby went to joined up with the others, who were seriously wiping everyone out, from left to right.

As they keep fighting with numbers that sends them flying, into the wall. Until…

"CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A large earthquake, trembled, that started to shaking, which they turn to see, a certain blond (clearly: The disguised rosette), had slammed her fist on the ground that causes a massive crater.

"Holy shit!" Athrun exclaimed, along with the girls with their jaws dropped. Witnessing Asukas' strength.

Ikamuzu (Naruto counterpart) chuckled nervously of how his wife Akuras (Sakura counterpart) did went overboard.

 **==With Torchwick==**

Roman was angrily for the operation was wasted by bending his cane. Not to mention seeing most so many annoying people like Ruby that had backup along the way. Not to mention to reduced most of the White Fang members and Danzo's half of his drones were knocked or killed under his sights. Not to mention, 2 freshly vetarans (namely Ikamuzu and Asukas (aka C. Naruto and C. Sakura)), along with the teachers in Beacon.

Which he had decide to speed-up the plan, then he turn to the White Fang member right next to him.

"Attach this cart and spread the word. We're starting the train."

The White Fang member was surprised about the sudden order. "But we're not finished!"

Then with his patience at an end, Roman pins the White Fang member up against the wall with 'Melodic Cudgel'. "Do it or you're finished!"

Before the orange-haired criminal releasing the Faunus, then prepared to entered the train, leaving him coughing.

 **==With the group==**

Once they fight off through the members of the White Fang, as they caught sight of each other, Ruby and Yang ran towards each other, and saw how they got a bunch of White Fang or ROOT struck in between them, they both double jumped above them, before firing their away with their respectful weapons.

Once they landed, after Naruto did his part to knocked the White Fang or ROOT onto the ground. Then the older blonde turn to Ruby and Naruto.

"Sis, Naruto! You had us all worried." Yang was relief for seeing them safe. "Oh, and Naruto, here you go."

As Yang move forward, and tying her fellow blonde's headband around his forehead, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Yang!" Everyone yelled, minus team DYZR.

"What? Sue me if you like, but I happen to find the kid attracted, like how Weiss and Blake fine Gaara's attractive." Yang replied.

"That's different!" They said, unison.

"So? Age doesn't matter." Jing stated shrugged, which causes everyone turn to him along with the rest of his team were pretty obvious.

"But, Jing, its…" Athrun was tried to protest.

Jing quickly raised his hand at him, and interjected. "I know its wrong. Like I said: Age doesn't matter. Because I had made relationship with Yasha since we were about Yang's age."

Which shocks Athrun's team about Jing's statement, which causes Yasha blushed a little about how she made relationship with Jing.

"Troublesome, Jing's right, like Sasuke said earlier, myself and my team were now adults." Shikamaru said.

"Its true, but hey, if Gaara could have 2 girlfriends, why can't Naruto? Hell, maybe a third one, if we add Hinata." Yang stated.

"We'll talk about this, later on! We need to stop Torchwick and his goons." Ruby gruffer, as she actually took what Yang said in this consideration.

"Ruby's right…" Naruto agreed with his girlfriend. "But…in the short part of answered: I wasn't interests in Hinata's feelings."

Which shocks Ruby and Yang, along with Weiss and Blake, and also Athrun's team, minus DYZR and SSG.

"What! Why?" Yang asked, curious why Naruto didn't wanted Hinata added in the list.

"We'll talk about that later, right now, we had a bigger fish to fry about this problem, ya'know." Naruto said. "But right now, we're wondered why those assholes were doing here?"

"Hey guys!" Ikamaru exclaimed, arrived, which causes Naruto surprised for seeing him around.

"Ikamuzu?!" Naruto exclaimed, expecting the orange-haired teen around. Along with his wife, and the rest of DYZR.

"Yo, Naruto! Lets been a while." Ikamuzu wave at the blonde, greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the orange-haired teen, as he replied.

"We'll talk about that later on another time. Right now, we've got a bigger problem in our hands to deal with at the moment. This train is loaded with all kinds of mech, and god knows what else." He said, as he jerking his head to the train behind him that held a whole rack of inactive Paladins.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. Those tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead end." Oobleck stated in disbelief. Along with Port about this matter.

["Get your places, we are leaving now!"] Roman's voice over the speakers.

The train starts moving towards the tunnels, before the horn blows.

"Guys, they're escaping!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere." Breck comment.

"I agreed." Yang said. "It seems that they're seems in a hurry to reach the end of the line."

Getting a few people to laugh, while everyone had kept a serious face.

As Jing glanced at the train, as he place his index and middle finger on the side of his neck, then called out, without spoke up. ['Adjutant, informed the Patriots to marked this coordinates, and w're about get ready.']

['Affirmative, commander. Prepared to informed them.'] – Adjutant's voice in his mind. **(1)**

Ruby grabbed her scroll, and said. "We need backup. Let me-"

"No, Ruby…" Jing interjected, getting the redhead turn to him. "We have no signal in here. It's pointless to call anyone."

"So, what do we do?" The ice-queen asked.

Oobleck glanced at the train, and begun. "I believe we only have one option…"

Naruto and Ruby turn around, declared to finished Oobleck's sentence.

"We're stopping that train!" The Petalstorm (Naruto/Ruby) unison.

Before everyone ran towards the train, before leaping off after the slowly speeding up train, the others following shortly after.

 **==At the train==**

 **(Assassin's Creed: Black Flag OST: Chase (Extended) – Starts)**

The scene was cuts to the train is now rushing though a tunnel, loaded with mechs. A White Fang member standing on the train hears a noise and looks outside the train to see rose petals and orange blurs.

He brings out a communication device, and spoke up. "I think they're on-"

*Wrack!*

The White Fang member falls down, as Oobleck hits him in the head with his weapon.

 **==With Roman==**

Torchwick was in the front of the train, a locomotive room, along with Orochimaru, Itachi, Kabuto, Jugo, and Suigetsu. Kisame was on one of the train cars for sure.

As a White Fang Member rushes in through the automatic door.

"Boss! They made it into the train!" A White Fang member said to his boss in panic. Which made Orochimaru smiled for expecting to see Sasuke was onboard, and Itachi had prepared to settle score with his little brother, along with Kisame.

Roman sighs as he shook his head, exclaimed. "Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!"

The White Fang member nods and leaves to follow Roman's orders, as until Itachi begun to leave.

"I'm going, Torchwick…to settle score with my brother." Itachi said, as the automatic doors opens and walk though, before closing.

"Whatever, Itachi!" Roman replied, wave out. "Have fun with your brother."

With a smirked on Orochimaru's face, which he got his right moment, and called out. "Kabuto, Jugo, Suigetsu, let's go."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto respond.

"Sure, you're the boss." Suigetsu replied, as he place the Executioner's blade on his back, as he and Jugo followed their master.

Once they left, leaving Torchwick, with a annoyance expression.

"Man, animals, every one of them." The Criminal Mastermind muttered. Realizing the mistake of words, Roman looked awkwardly at the White Fang member sitting next to him.

"Not you though, you're, heh… you're great." He said to him with no offence, which made him nodded for his point non-take.

 **==With the Heroes==**

Now team RWBY, SSGN, DZYR, and Athrun's team (BAND), along with Oobleck and Port standing on top of the train.

"Hurry students! We must get to the front and stop this train!" The caffeine teacher said to 4 teams, exclaiming.

"Err… Professor?" Weiss sees something, blinking.

Oobleck had a deadpan looked, correctly to Weiss. "Doctor…"

"What's that?" Weiss pointed down a hatch into the train, which causes Athrun and Jing's eyes widen.

"You've GOT to be joking…" Jing said, as he examined it more closely at the device.

"That my dear…" Oobleck kneels down to take a look, and answered. "…appears to be a bomb."

Which causes everyone all cringed away from the hatch, as Athrun freaked out.

"Gah! Shoot that bomb!" He yelled, causing everyone to look at him with a face that saying: 'are you nuts'. "Oh! Sorry, I mean: let's hop onto the next cart!"

As anyone wanted to agreed, with Johnny tensed at that direction in front, and unsheathed Apocalypse, exclaimed. "We've got enemies incoming!"

Which made everyone turn their attention, where Johnny had pointing forward on the train. Dozens of White Fang members can be seen climbing onto the top of the train.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck started, begun cut off by the bomb underneath them charged up and starting beeping. "-easy on us."

"FUCK! The bomb is activated! Go, go, go! Double time!" Zeke cried, as he running ahead.

As the group started running away, as Oobleck stopped turn to see Adal remain stood, which he guessed. "Ms. Adalwolfa! Decouple the caboose! It will kill us all!"

"I've already on it!" Adal respond.

As everyone jumped onto the next train cart, before Adal jumping down onto the connectors and got ready to cut the connection for detach it, behind them, but, only as she does, the connection came loose on its own.

"Huh?" She exclaimed, as turn her head looking up. "It decoupled itself!"

"What?!" Oobleck questioned.

"I guess he 'really' doesn't want us on this train." Yasha stated.

As Oobleck looked back at the detached cart, it explosde in the tunnel, which he had a bad feeling about this.

"That's not good…" The doctor shook his head, along with Port.

"Err, neither is this!" Ruby exclaimed, as she, Weiss, and Nathasha, standing next to another open hatch.

Breck and Blake was surprised about this, then yelled, unison. "Another bomb?!"

Oobleck looks around, then runs to the next train cart. "No. No. No…"

The doctor had something is not right here, as he opens all the hatches, turns out that there is another one, or more. "They ALL have bombs!"

"WHAT?! This can't be right!" Zeke shouted angrily.

The bomb under the rest of the group charged up and starts beeping and the cart they're on detaches itself, forcing the group to run to the next cart.

"That doesn't make sense!" Jing said balling his fist tightly in frustration.

At some point or another they had ran over a half a dozen carts with the curiosity as to why the hell are they doing this, but eventually turn attention to see all the White Fang in front of them.

Seeing those White Fang members climbing the train can be seen again.

"Get the Humans!" A random (Female) White Fang member exclaimed. Team RWBY and SSGN jumped forward to attack the incoming White Fang members. Along with DYZR and Athrun's team stand by, behind them.

First is Yang deflected the WF member's kick, then tripped off balance, then slam her fist into the hatch after she wink him, while in mid-air.

Then, Shikamaru was about being overwhelm by the several of WF members, with a smirked on his face, that knee down and creates a new move, which thank to Naruto that he had obtain. Which creates a giant shadowy hand, until the shadow hand slaps them out onto the train car.

Next is Blake had charges at them drawn her ninjato of the Gambol Shroud, and slashes them, swiftly that sends them off as well, until a certain member had send him off, screaming.

On Sasuke, he decide to used taijutsu, which send them off on the cart with couple punches and kicks, with his Sharingan assists him.

Then there's Weiss uses her ice that freezes them, by leaving a icicle behind her, under their feet, then slashes any of them with her rapier.

And next is Naruto had summon two shadow clones, armed with Mandarin Cyclone. As they bashed them and knocked them several of the WF members.

Lastly is Ruby, she uses her Crimson Rose which the recoils allows her knock-off several of WF Members into the air.

Along with DZYR and Athrun's team were quite taking care of those other White Fang members while SSGN and RWBY taking their fight separately.

Oobleck and Port turns around and watches the detached train car explode, only this time, it creates a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge: Beowulves, Ursa, Boarbatusk, Death Stalkers, and King Taijitu.

And also a new type of Grimm; Creep, a lizard-like creature. Its features is bonelike covering on its head with Grimm markings.

"Oh…dear…"

The horde of Grimm begin advancing quickly toward the runaway train.

"Students! He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck/Bart yelled, informed them the reason why the train cars explodes.

"What?!" Weiss shocked and confused.

"He's talking about the train cars that when its been detached!" Shikamaru said referred about the train is armed with explosive.

"He's right! It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck explained.

"That's insane!" Blake exclaimed.

"And its bullshit, too!" Nathasha added.

"Damn it! Roman are putting his pan on catastrophic levels right now!" Jing cursed.

As another train car detached itself, as Oobleck turn to the students, as he ran, along with Port.

With Port spoke up about this situation about this. "Oobleck's right, I believe we needed to split up into teams: Oobleck, take half of our students and head to the top side, and I'll take the other half on the down side to stop the bombs."

"And I'll take Oobleck's group, while Akuras takes yours." Ikamuzu said, before stepped in.

"Me and Johnny will go with you, Dr. Oobleck, while Yasha and her older brother Zeke will go with Professor Port." Jing added.

"Yes! Agreed! Now, we must hurry to stop the train!" Oobleck declared.

"Wait!" Jing called out, as he took out of something that look like a spray gun, which there is two of them, and give it to Port, and explained. "This is a Coolant Spray, Professor Port, it will dispose the bomb by freezing it within 24 hours."

"Oh, thank you young man." Port appreciated, as he take in on his hands, and Arukas took it as well. **(AN: I kinda like that item in MGS2. So which its useful for extinguished flames and repel bugs like sea lice.)**

Once everyone was equally split up, everyone began to get to the head of the train, and stop it from reaching Vale.

 **(Assassin's Creed: Black Flag OST: Chase (Extended) – Ended)**

 **==At the Top of the Train==**

Obleck, along with Team RWBY, Shikamaru, Naruto, Jing, Johnny, Zwei, and Ikamuzu were moves forward. As the train continues towards it destination, the White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s, and jump to the top of the train, emerges.

As Oobleck, Ikamuzu and the co. are shown running.

"Up ahead!" Oobleck pointed out.

Until Naruto tensed for seeing the Paladin-290 coming towards them. "We got a problem, Bart!"

Which forced them to stopped, as Oobleck stepped in, and spoke up. "Students! Please stand back for a minute!"

As Oobleck took our his thermos, then takes a sip then with a smile on his face, before transforming it into its weapon mode, a small flame burning at its up.

Zwei barks, prompting he's ready for an attack. Seeing how he was reluctant to help the doctor. He jumps and flips in the air, and Oobleck bats him like a baseball, turning him into a small fireball.

The Paladin is seen shooting, only for it to get knocked off the train by the combination attack. Naruto and Jing whistled for how its amazed in that scene. The Paladin tumbles on the train tracks, and then explodes when it hits a barricade.

Another Paladin appears in front of Zwei, its guns aim at him. Suddenly, multiple fire attacks hit it, and Oolbeck swiftly knocks it off the train as well.

And also, ANOTHER Paladin appeared, as the mech was about to sucker punched Oobleck, until suddenly someone expecting appeared in front of the mech, was Ikamuzu.

While holding mechanical fist, unknown to anyone when Ikamuzu wore his mask? His eyes were changed into that look like toad's eyes: a goldish yellow eyes with pupils had changed shape to look like small black lines in the center. Orange lined the outside of his eyes.

As Ikamuzu lift the huge mech, which shocks and surprised for Naruto and Ruby, along with WBY about what he had saw. And also, there more shocking regarding his strength…

On his Ikamuzu's palm, was looked like Naruto's Rasngan, but its different, which its surrounds by a four small white blade-like protrusions.

"Naruto! Is that…?" Ruby was about to asked, seeing Ikamuzu's own Rasengan variant, but its different.

"Yeah, it looks like…" Naruto said, agreed with his girlfriend. "But I thought I was the only one learned Rasengan, the only few people was Dad, and Pervy-Sage."

As seeing the rasengan of Ikamuzu (aka Naruto's counterpart, which this is disguised) increases its rotation and power, is even more violent, then toss that mech in the air, unaware for there is a familiar mark of the Flying thunder God, until he disappeared with a orange flash that shocks Ruby and Naruto had recognized that flash.

 _'That looks like dad's/Minato's…'_ Naruto and Ruby thought at the same time.

" **Wind-Style: Rasengan!** " Ikamuzu yelled, as he slammed the wind-imbued into the chassis, which knocks back, which creates a large burst of wind, which the Paladin slams on the right side, which causes that sends that mech into the ceilding, which causes explode from that impact.

Once Ikamuzu (C. Naruto) landed on the top of the train, which many witnessed about his power.

"Wow…" Naruto was the only he had said. Which unaware for Ikamuzu was none other then his counterpart.

"Everyone, there is no time for standing around, we must stop the train! Not to mention the Paladin mechs too." Ikamuzu stated, which causes anyone snapped their senses, and continue advancing towards to the front.

With, everyone had also took their share in the fight, leaving Johnny (armed with his Carbine Rifle) and Shikamaru (with his shadow possession standby) will did provide support; from Naruto's stated, had blowing them into kingdom come, Ruby slicing away along with Jing, and Yang blasting them for every punch.

Unfortunately their luck had streak had ended, when Yang was in her world to long, and was gloating to much that it surprised her when she got her ass knocked back inside the cart.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled for her older half-sister knocked inside the train car.

"Don't worry, We got her covered!" Blake said.

"Blake, here!" Johnny called out to the cat-faunus, as he took out three metallic vials. "Its medicine, if everything happens when you're on a critical injured if you aura is complete deplete." **(AN: You know I really like Assassin's Creed reference. :-) )**

"Thanks." The cat-faunus appreciated, as she take them, as they both ran in after the female blonde, as Naruto began texting Sasuke to come, and take the top of the train.

Seeing how the wave doesn't seem to end. Oobleck/Bart with his statement for 'teach them a lesson', along with Shikamaru, Johnny, Ikamuzu, and Zwei were agreed to stay behind, while Ruby and Naruto, and Jing began running forward, until they had to face someone they didn't hope to face for a long time.

Right in front of them; was none other than Itachi, and surprise both teens includes Jing and Ikamuzu were expecting for seeing him had his newly acquired upgrades.

Itachi gazed at newcomers who assists the Former Jinchuuriki, and the red reaper was Jing and Ikamuzu. Which causes the Petalstorm duo noticed it by now, which looked cautious.

"Ruby, whatever you do, don't look him in his eyes, even more so, we're better attacking him from a distance. And also Bushier brow-sensei had advice me that who faced a Sharingan user like Itachi, in close combat, by looked unto its feet." Naruto explained, as he begun to turn his eyes on Itachi's feet, instead his face.

"Gotcha!" Ruby replied following her boyfriend's advice, as she and Naruto were either firing lead, or lobbing rings at Itachi. And even Jing's guns rapid fired at him.

Forgetting how he had his Sharingan eyes, and not thinking much of his weapon, it surprise that with one swing he completely nullified their range attacks, and began examining his sword.

Upon looking further, they could see that Itachi has his own version to that of Sasuke's high frequency sword, except it was possibly smelted it with energy dust.

"Any ideas?" Ruby asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Naruto exclaimed, which under he had something in mind. "Hey, what if I can use-"

"Naruto, Ruby, you two go on ahead. I got this." Sasuke's voice out from behind that interrupted Naruto's statement, conveniently intervene. Which made the Petalstorm couple turn to see him, which with the raven-haired avenger glaring at his older brother without his Sharingan active.

Seeing no reason to stay, so as Naruto and Ruby proceeded ran forward passed Itachi, which he was doing nothing to stop the two from advancing, which only for meant between brothers to fight each other.

With Sasuke and Itachi glared at each other, one way or another.

 **==Down Below of the Train==**

Just like everyone on top, they had all wounded up breaking apart as they kept moving forward, like Port staying behind, and agreeing to fight off the White Fang alone. Port was begun to search for the bombs to disarmed it, so it wont blown it up, and while Asukas will assists him to find it.

As everyone began progressing, they were then force to face off a man who wasn't a faunus.

The man had light blue and white attire with, had silver haired, and wearing glasses, but what stood him out was him having an equally sick smile like Orochimaru, to those who ever fought him.

Not wanting to waste time, Athrun did the logical thing, and told everyone to grab on to him, as he teleported them all right behind Kabuto, leaving the man completely confused, and surprised. While Zeke was standing right in front of Kabuto, before Athrun used his teleportation semblance.

"Everyone! Go! Me and Zeke, can take this guy on with no problem." Athrun said with a smiled as everyone began running on ahead out, which the right-hand of the snake sannin didn't bother to stopped them, as he spoke up to him, while facing behind. "So, I can take a guess the way you dress that, you're not from around here?"

Kabuto frowned, then turn around to Athrun, replied. "Curiously, aren't you. It's true I come from-"

*BAM!*

He couldn't finished his sentence, which before Athrun interrupted him.

"Look! Save it pal! I don't care if you're from Vacuo, or from outer space, cause we're enemies, and I highly doubt our fight will cause any historical significance!" Athrun said.

"You always being rash, aren't you, Athrun. As matter the fact, he is from another dimension." Zeke stated, which made Kabuto frowned again.

"Hmmm, Interesting…so you knew where I came from." The right-hand man of the Snake sannin.

"Well, excuse me! I don't know what are you talking about this shit. So right now, can we fight?!" Athrun said.

"I agree to you on that, but could I at least know your name. The name is Kabuto." He properly introduced himself.

"Very well, the name is Athrun, and the guy with a samurai armor with three swords was Zeke." He said getting into a fighting position.

"A pleasure." Zeke replied.

Seeing how it was real for Kabuto set his hands ready to use his signature chakra scalpel, only to not get any juice.

Thinking it was a weird stance, Athrun had just ran up to Kabuto, and square plant quick him in the chest, then said. "Really now, I figure the way you had your arms, you could at least grabbed my legs, and stopped me."

Not truly understanding what's going on, Kabuto began taking out a pair of kunais, and readied to fight again, but this also invited Athrun to use his.

"No worries, I'll be using this weapon as it is." Athrun said to reassure Kabuto. And then Zeke took out a katana on his hip, and formed a defensive stance.

"Cocky are we." Kabuto said, as his eyes rolled on the side. "Not to mention you and your companion will sure that being your end."

"We'll see about that." Zeke said.

As he lunged in, and began to attack at either Zeke or Athrun.

 **==Down Below of the Train – With everyone==**

As the team ran on ahead, they eventually ran towards another guy who was in their path. The man himself had wild orange hair, but the difference was, he had no intentions to fight.

"Guys, this man isn't right." Gaara said about this man.

"Any suggestions?" Blake asked.

"Go, and let me take care of him."

Seeing how Gaara spoke up, and was willing to fight, everyone had made their way passed Jugo, and left him alone with the sand user. Which Jugo here is the source of the Curse Seal that Orochimaru had created.

"So…you are treated as a tool for Orochimaru… How sad." Gaara began as he closed his eyes at Jugo, while his arms crossed,

"Please… you've got to kill me." Jugo pleaded.

"Very well, it'll be quick."

As Gaara began to lunge forward with his sand, Jugo had midway transformed, only to have his arm he used to defend be riddled with holes.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Jugo yelled as his arm fell completely limp.

"I told you that: I'd be killing you quickly." Gaara said with an emotionless face, before lunging in for another attack.

 **==With the Girls==**

As the girls ran on ahead, they were once more force to face of a man with a sharp teeth smile, and was carrying more swords than he needed. Blake was frowned about this man that look like a faunus by judging his teeth, he looks unlike Kisame.

Yasha was curious about those swords were just as Ikamuzu (aka C. Naruto) knew about those swords were from their 'world'.

"Well, well, well. I must have lucked out if I'm gonna be fighting women." Suigetsu said with a grinned, which caused the girls to glare at him.

Before anything else could happen, Yang had fell in, and landed on top of Suigetsu, and surprised everyone as he turned into a puddle.

"Hey, everyone." Yang greeted, smiled, before Weiss and Blake stood right next to them.

"Well…never expect to 'dropped' in." Yasha said, jokily, which causes the girls, includes Weiss and Blake amusing, a bit, which made Yang pout for how she teased.

So far, they needed to focus on the fight here.

"You must all go on ahead, while we fight this lunatic." Adal ordered, as the puddle Yang landed on began rebuilding itself. Which made the blonde brawler stood up, then went to the end of the car.

"Good luck." Yang said, before taking her teammates, and running through the other side of the door behind them.

Once Suigetsu is now re-formed, and then spoke up for its unfair for being 'splattered'.

"Minor setback. Now where were we." Suigetsu said as he lifted Zabuza's Executioner's blade, as Yasha, Breck, Nathasha, and Adal proceeded to brandish their weapons.

 **==With WBY==**

Yang, Blake, and Weiss were now on the next car, at this point or another, the team had to break off again to faced each who is going to faced.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang stated, then as Weiss reaches into her pouch and gives Blake (her fellow sister-girlfriend) a same magazine filled with Dust vials, the same one who fought Tayuya during the siege.

"Here, this should help you like the last time." The white-haired rapier wielder said to the black cat faunus.

Once Blake takes it, before frawn her ninjato/pistol/kusarigama of Gambol Shroud, then slides the mag into it, as she took one of the metallic vials and give it to Yang.

"Here Yang if you got heavy damage when your aure is completely deplete, drink it." She said, then explained. "Johnny lend three for any of us."

"Oh, thanks." Yang nodded, as she take it and place it into her…ehehe…breasts.

As Blake give the other vial to Weiss too, and then the three members of team RWBY charge forward.

Suddenly, they are stopped when Neopolitan, or Neo drops from the ceiling and stands in their way.

"You two go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang said with a serious look.

Blake and Weiss proceed forward as Neo prepared for their attack, then Yang unleashes a range shot at Neo to distracted for allowed to the Checkmate duo to continue, which the ice-cream theme girl had flip backwards so as to avoid the blast, landing in a couch.

Yang proceed to walk up towards to Neo, where the two stare at one another, Neo with a smile and Yang with a frown. Yang tightens her fist, and throws a simple forward punch towards Neo's fac, which is deflected with her white flash of unknown origin from Neo, causing Yang to stumble back. Neo opens her parasol, and the fight begins.

Yang dashes forward, unleashing a flurry of several punches, resetting each time instead of redirecting her blows, as Neo simply dodged each attack, moving her body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very laid back, but extremely effective style.

With every unsuccessful punch, elbow, and kick, Yang continues moving forward as her last three blows bring her to a knee, where she attempts a roundhouse kick, allowing Neo to deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking Yang to the ground, the former's guard completely open on the left side.

While on the ground, Yang growls in anger, to which Neo responds by performing a drop kick. However, Yang dodges by rolling away, and subsequently springing up to attack once again.

Neo counters through a pull in redirection of force technique, pulling Yang's arm in with her own left arm, and performing a well-executed ax kick to hit Yang on the chin, before kicking Yang in the stomach with a perfect side kick. Neo then begins pushing Yang back via her parasol, now on the offensive, as Yang tries to counter her movements with Ember Celica.

Neo is able to effortlessly push Yang back against a wall, until the latter shoots a blast directly towards the former's feet. Neo, however, simply backflips effortlessly, and she lands perfectly on a metal container, before sitting with a sinister smile, waiting for Yang's next attack.

Before Neo backflips landed on the metal container to sit in, which the ice-cream theme girl felt a huge force that came from Yang, which seeing her eyes were burning red, which wondered what cause her punch stronger, and even the kinetic force is stronger.

Which Neo was winced a little which results from Yang's punch, she was wondered how the blonde brawler was strong…?

Unaware for she had an upgrade of her semblance…

 **==With Blake and Weiss==**

The Checkmate duo were now on the next train car, they are seen running, and then looked at each other when they heard the sound of revving up ahead. A figure is then seen dragging a chainsaw along the floor. The scene pans up revealing the figure to be the White Fang Lieutenant, that he was with Roman when they unveiled the Prototype Paladins, during the recruitment.

"You go on ahead!" Weiss said to Blake.

"Got it!" Blake replied, as she and Weiss approaches at the Lt of the White Fang.

The WF Lieutenant chuckled menacingly as he held up his chainsaw. The Checkmate duo or Huntresses-in-training charged forward, before Weiss stepped in, until the Lieutenant wings the weapon over his head, which cause the white-haired heiress backflips way from it, but with Blake quickly deflects his attack anyway before swiftly departing.

Weiss flips forward, slashing him with her rapier, Myrtenaster, and the two duel, each parrying the other's attacks by Weiss' multiple strikes at the Lieutenant, each strikes was successfully before Weiss flips him down by knocking him out. She then smiles at Blake as she proceeds to the next car.

As the lieutenant gets back up, again chuckles menacingly and declared.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee…"

Weiss held up Myrtenaster en garde, then spinning the dust chamger, ready for the lieutenant.

 **==With Blake==**

With the cat-faunus was now on the next train car, she stops and grits her teeth when she's greeted by a familiar foe.

"Hello, kitty cat. You miss me?" Torchwick greeted, as he twirls his Melodic Cudgel, then resting his weapon on his shoulder. "You know, we really gotta stop messing like this. People are gonna…"

Blake charges forward to attack, as Roman sighs annoyance then intercepts her, as until she was about being struck by Torchwick, which feints by using her semblance combine with fire dust to create a fiery shadow of herself to ditracts him. Roman strikes it and it explodes with a flare, propelling into the air.

Blake jumps up and delivers some midair strikes to knock him down then lands in a fighting stance.

Once Roman got back up and fires a blast flare from his cane weapon, which only for to hit by creates a stone shadow of herself to take the blow. She leaps overhead and prepares to strike, only to feint again and create another shadow of herself with her semblance.

Roman blocks a flurry of attacks of Blake by traded multiple blows, and he tries to strike her with an overhead blow, but Blake dodges back and creates a frozen shadow that traps his cane.

As Torchwick tries to retrieve it, Blake performs a vertical slash that sends a energy shockwave down the train car, destroying the ice sculpture and knocking Roman into the door where he drops his weapon, seeing he was disarmed.

He attempted to get back up again, but Blake stepped on his chest that pushed him back into the floor, and points her sword at his throat.

Roman chuckles nervously before his voice gets a dramatic change in tone, then said.

"Why are we fighting? I was you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it…"

At this point on for one way or another, which each member had to break off again, with Yang fight off Neo, Weiss with the Lieutenant of the White Fang, and Blake is holding Roman while pointing her sword at him. **(AN: I will considered the fact just like in Canon. So its better for sure if Yang was saved by Raven, her mother.)**

 **==At the Top of the Train – Now Earlier==**

Right now, Sasuke had his eyes narrowed at Itachi, glaring, but still resented from lifting his blade.

"Tell me Sasuke, why haven't you've drawn your sword, or attacked me yet?" Itachi asked for seeing his little brother haven't drawn his blade.

"I know the truth about why you did that so years ago." Sasuke said as he finally spoke.

Hearing this, that causes Itachi shocked in surprised of what Sasuke said, since he felt he had no reason to ever tell his younger brother, since he figured he'd never want to go back to their world.

"How'd you found out?" asked Itachi.

"Let's just say I had an interesting friend who had introduced us an equally interesting holiday. Not to mention a certain blonde were told by a the certain old monkey." Sasuke said, which made Itachi's eyes widen about at the part Sasuke referred to.

 _'Is he talking about…? …I see…'_ Itachi thought about what Sasuke. "Are you talking about Lord Third?"

Before anything else could happen, while in their conversation, until the presence of an unwanted snake appeared.

"My… isn't that touching." Orochimaru said as he appeared behind the Uchiha siblings.

"What the…!? How the hell did you get back here? I seriously severed the connection you had to this world?!" Sasuke exclaimed as he finally whipped out Chidori Cutter.

"Lets just say I had to make an alliance to get here. Now we could leave with me willingly, or you could come back with me by force." Orochimaru said as he began to took out his sword, the Sword of Kusanagi on his mouth. **(2)**

"Sasuke! Stay back!" Itachi ordered, only for Sasuke to stand next to him, with his sword 'Shisui' pointing at the snake sannin.

"This time…we're fight like brothers." Sasuke declared, as he activating his eyes of Sharingan.

Knowing he can't continue to talk little brother out of it, Itachi smiled a little, then he also activate his Sharingan, and replied. "Alright, let's fight…"

With his words coming out of Itachi's mouth, as his eyes on Orochimaru, with his bloody eyes flared glaring at him.

In a flash; both brothers charged at the snake sannin. And Orochimaru simply left his sword upwards, in order to block both slashes, but just like Itachi, he was foolish to make such move.

Sasuke had went, and completely chopped his legs off from the knee below, while Itachi chopped off his left arm, and nicked him in his neck.

Now defeated, and with no one to replace him, Orochimaru now lays on the ground barely living, and was foolish to stay behind.

 _'Damn it to you all, you both knew I would have died if I was to stay here behind.'_ Orochimaru thought and cursed the Uchiha Brothers, now fully aware that he was set up.

"Die with whatever dignity you may have left…" Sasuke said, as he flicked his Chidori Cutter, then sheathed on his backside. As he and Itachi began to make their leave, which he wanted more answers to his older brother.

Seeing Orochimaru cannot let his ambitions failed at the third time, which he gritting his teeth for his goal to be immortal and wanted the eyes of the fable Uchiha Clan. So which he cannot let it happen for this time.

"No…not like this… You…will…be…MINE!" Orochimaru yelled as he extended his neck, and went in to bite into Sasuke leaving behind a new curse mark, this time on his arm.

"Unlike the first one…? It'll never go away…and once I die… I'll have full control of your body." Orochimaru coughed as he began laughing himself to death.

Seeing there will be no way to remove it, and the curse mark was about taking its effect, Itachi did the ultimate choice.

"Sasuke, you must hurry and stick out your arm!" Itachi ordered.

Biting his lip to ignore the burning sensation on his arm, Sasuke obliged, and went wide eye when Itachi took his sword, and completely severed his arm.

Now screaming from a different pain sensation, Sasuke began screamed agony, and holding down his now stumped of an arm in order to prevent himself from bleeding out, luckily Itachi began making him a tourniquet out of his shirt.

Seeing how he was denied once more, Orochimaru had in a fit of rage, used his remaining arm, and used his sword to go, and slash Sasuke, and completely ridding him of one Sharingan eye.

As Sasuke began holding on to the spot where his eye was at, Itachi eyed his brother's eye as it flew past him, and Orochimaru had extended his neck long enough to swallow it, but also for Itachi to chop off the snake man's head completely off.

This time for sure Itachi could speak for everyone that Orochimaru was dead, and was never coming back again, but was panicking because Sasuke was very injured, and unless there was a hospital nearby, he was bound to die.

Luckily for Itachi, he had an guardian angel arrived, or better yet a Raven. A women donning a mask like the White Fang, but it was more different, had approach the Uchiha brothers, with her sheathed sword; its design had a revolving chamber with any kinds of dust blades.

And then she drawn the red one, then the blade telescopes, becoming even longer then the blade that just like a normal katana, but an nodachi.

On instinct Itachi whipped out his sword 'Shisui', but which dropped his guard, when the women made a red portal of some kind by slashes her sword to the side, and knelt down to take Sasuke from Itachi.

Hesitant at first, Itachi had obliged when Sasuke became more pale than he already was. Which results for losing too much blood when his choice to severed his arm. **(AN: I learned a bit medical or first aid.)**

"Before you go, I've must do something to him first…" Itachi requested, to which the masked women nodded, as he looked down on Sasuke, and spoke up again and instructed. "Sasuke, please look me in the eye."

To which Sasuke did. In an instant, Itachi began using his Sharingan into Mangekyo, and began rearranging Sasuke's memories.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, perhaps next time…" Itachi said as he leaned in, and then tapped his younger brother's forehead, and smiled, so with that the women left via red-black portal. **(AN: Tobi-Yaza? If I remind you that instead of kissing his forehead, but tapping his forehead and stated 'Maybe Next time'.)**

Unbeknownst to Itachi, Athrun was standing there the whole time, and was waiting to do something.

 **==Earlier==**

It was going great at first for Athrun or Zeke, as he barely did anything but basic attacks, but at some point or another, not to mention Zeke was Kabuto used a scalpel, and slashed Athrun across his wrist.

While Zeke was covered in cuts, which turns out he was the fastest swordsman in the team, which he had cannot launches a fight-speed techniques, which he unaware he uses Scalpels, which remained like his best friend Johnny was a medic, which turns out, he is a combat medic too.

Panicking, Athrun had staggered back for what he was doing, and grabbed a hold on his wrist, and began backing away, not knowing how serious the cut was, as Kabuto began making his way towards him.

"You're not so tough, aren't you, and even your friend here." Kabuto said with a shit eating smile, as he held a kunai in one hand and a scalpel in the other.

Now cornered with his back against the wall, Athrun was trying to think of something until something caught his attention.

Still putting up a good poker face, he waited until Kabuto got closer, and then whipped out his speaker, and it had transformed into his second weapon.

The speaker had taken a hold of his entire hand, like a blaster, but instead of energy, or a laser firing, it was a strong wave of thunder: Its design is a large, cannon-shaped. **(W1)**

Now being sent back flying, Kabuto went wide eye, when he realized that Athrun was baiting him on, so he could have been sent back flying towards Port along with Arukas, who had his axe/blundebuss ready, and with a mighty swing, he had killed Kabuto.

Once the right-hand of the snake sannin Orochimaru is dead, while Akuras (aka Sakura counterpart) was frowned for the man who help 'someone she had knew' was the reason who allied a certain Uchiha who being the pawn to the mad man.

"Athrun, my boy! Are you alright?" Port asked as he ran to the relabeled student.

"I don't know, he slashed at my wrist." Athrun said now presenting his wound to the professor.

"Your lucky, boy. He didn't hit any veins, though a suggest wrapping that up before it gets infected." Port stated.

Remembering that Oobleck had the first aid kit, and Johnny is a medic too, until Akuras interjected. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor."

"Really?" Athrun exclaimed.

Akuras nodded, as she kneel down and formed a hand-sign, which made Port and Athrun confused. Once she had focus on something, until suddenly her hands is glowing green, that shocks them for never seen s aura like that.

"Don't worry, it will sting a little. But please raise your hand." Akuras said in instructed to Athrun in the last part, so without hesitation, as he held his wrist up, then allows her to place a green glowing hand on the wound and almost instantly the wound started to heal which made

 _'This is Kabuto's work, since he didn't access chakra within his systems because while in the World of Remnant. But it's a deep cut cause by a normal scalpel.'_ Akuras (aka Sakura counterpart) thought as she ran though what she need to do.

"How in the world…?" Port asked as he watched the skin actually grow back. Its unheard for an aura that heals wounds, which Athrun's Aura is depletes, which it takes a minute to recover.

"Like I said, Professor Port: I'm a doctor." Akuras stated, once she finished healed his wound, as Athrun felt no pain in his hand, while move around.

"Hey! Its all better." Athrun said smiled.

"Anytime, Athrun. Now…" Akuras stood up, and continue. "Can you informed Oobleck about the bombs were defused. And I will had to take care of Zeke for his injuries."

"Right!" Athrun responded, as he teleported blindly to the Doctor, only to go a little too far, and saw the last half of the fight between the Uchiha siblings, and the reappearance of a damn Raven.

 _'What the hell is 'she' doing here? Wait a minute! If she's here, than could that mean…'_ Athrun thought only for Itachi to snap him back into reality.

"Don't worry, I didn't see all of it. But I can assume you're not that all bad. So, I'm gonna pretend I didn't see anything." Athrun said, to which Itachi nodded to him out of generosity.

Once with that, seeing Raven carries Sasuke in his arms into the portal.

 **==With Naruto and Ruby==**

As they finally achieved to the head of the train, passing the several of the Paladin mechs. Both teens were now being force to face off against a man who was above 6 feet, which appears to be Kisame, his skin is blue, shark-like apperance, to his hair, and much worse is the bandage sword on his back, which he had drawn it out and prepared to fight.

"I'm gonna guess: YOU must be the brat in orange is the Nine-tailed vessel." He stated.

"You must be Kisame, what sensei told me? Another swordsman like No-brow Zabuza does." Naruto said to Kisame.

"Oh…you knew Zabuza, huh…guess I've a rumor about he's dead in the Land of Waves by being double-crossed by his client." Kisame stated, then a grinned is form on his face. "Lets hope I can cut your legs to put up some sizes."

With a laugh from the swordsman, which made Naruto frowned about this.

"Ruby, something about this guy isn't even more right…" Naruto said wasn't assured.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase, unless you come with me peacefully. So what's it gonna be kid?" He ordered.

"How about I kick you off board!" Naruto said as he used his signature semblance to punch this man off from a distance, only for him to cut at it mid way, causing Naruto's chakra arms to disappear.

"Heh heh, I should let you in that my sword Samehada, this has a special ability where it can consume peoples chakra, and deplete it, including a Jinchuuriki." He explained with a laughed.

Which shocks Naruto about what Kisame said, as he pointed himself, then spoke up. "Me? A Jinchuurki?"

"Oh…so you know about your status right?" Kisame said to Naruto with questions, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes, my former home didn't know about my status by now which it was meant for protection, until if they did not see me as a hero to keep the Nine-tailed fox at bay, instead a demon." Naruto replied.

"I see… Damn those villagers of Hidden Leaf, like those to keep just about everyone was blind from the stuff like this, even to you guys like you." Kisame stated, pointed out. "Not to mention, most of the Jinchuuriki ran across the Nations were disappeared, until we've learn they're here."

"Wait, I may not know much, but even you're not speaking sense?" Ruby stated, confused about what Kisame meant.

"A Jinchuuriki is what your friend is right there. A tailed beast's container, and what I said is what's known as the proper name to label these guys."

"Ruby, Jinchuurki is meant by the 'Power of the Human Sacrificed'." Naruto explained, which made Ruby's eyes widen for he said 'sacrificed'. As he explained the details from his father. So which Kisame overheard it.

"He's right, little girl. He did had his homework about his status." Kisame said. "Alright, enough with chit-chat, you're coming kid, or do I have to force you."

Before the teens could think about what to do next, which Naruto had time to drawn his blade. Right until they're saved by a very unexpected person.

"Kisame, that's enough!" The voice of Itachi came in, interjected.

"Ah, Itachi, long time no see, bud." Kisame greeted.

"We're leaving right now." Itachi said as he made his way past the teens.

"But, Itachi. The kid is right in front of us." The shark swordsman protested.

"Listen to me: You, nor anyone in our organization Akatsuki knows a lot about what goes on in this world, and the restrictions we have, so let's do the smart thing, and retreat for now." Itachi said.

Kisame sighs for his partner gotten his point, and replied.

"Whatever. Just so you know, I ain't taking any more heat covering ya!"

As he place Samehada on his back, then Itachi or Kisame was about leave.

"That's fine…and besides… You'll thank me for this later on." Itachi said as he ran, and tackled Kisame off the train.

It didn't take long before both teens could put 2 and 2 together, and saw that at the end of the line, was seriously the end of the line. Which causes Naruto and Ruby shocked for seeing the end of the tunnel which it was heavy-duty wall up ahead.

"Ah, shit. We could really use some help right about now!" Naruto said out loud, concerning about the train is about get hit.

"Naruto! Ruby!"

Which causes the duo couple turn to around when hearing Weiss' voice called out, and the rest of team RWBY, plus Gaara.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Ruby asked.

"We'll explain later." Blake replied, as she turn the wall. "Weiss, Gaara, do your thing."

"Of course." Weiss replied.

"Way ahead of you." Gaara added.

Which made Gaara and Weiss smiled at each other, as first is Gaara raised his sand up to formed a dome, while Weiss stabbed her rapier into the floor which creates an form of a ice shield to protect her teammates and friends, then Gaara's sand covers Weiss' shield of ice over everyone, bracing themselves for the impending crash.

Just as the train gotten to the end of the tracks, as the train is almost crashed.

*BOOM!*

And now the train crashes into the wall, the explosion causes the screen to go white…

What if our heroes were seriously hopefully if they're survived from the crash without died out in such an ironic and cliché death…

 **==Next Scene==**

The scene then switches to Naruto's first person perspective as he recovers from his shell shock.

He hears the sound of an emergency alarm blaring as his vision comes back with buildings into his view. Naruto turns his head to the lower right and sees Blake and Yang slowly getting back up, then Ruby's sister coughing as the dust settles.

As he turn his head to see Ruby was holding into his arms, relief for seeing his girlfriend is looked okay. Then his head looked up and sees Weiss and Gaara sitting up against a large piece of debris, who also gives a thumbs up at their leader/friend they're okay.

The scene then switches back to show Naruto, as he sits up back, after Ruby got up, also recovered from her shell shock, while embraced each other. Seeing anyone was now alive, and not heavily injured from the impact.

The team of huntress and 2 huntsman then notice, much their worry, that they have returned to the central part of Vale, and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris.

Ruby while embraced Naruto then hears the sound of low rumbles and growls from behind them, setting the group on edge.

Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerges from the hole, and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and all Team RWBY along with Naruto and Gaara can do is watch in horror.

To see that the city was being completely overrun by Creatures of Grimm. Now the creatures of darkness is now attacking many innocent lives. And seeing how no one else was there, so they too it upon themselves to start to attack…

Cut to a close up on Ruby while hugging Naruto's arm, her expression changes from worried and scared to angry and determined. The alarm continues to blare but then a demonic eyes of Naruto.

In the view of Naruto's hand: as he dig though under his haori cloak, and then took out Kuramasaiga, and suddenly the blade itself is started to glow…

"We need to help everyone to evacuate…and we better gave those Bastards some hell, Y'KNOW!"

 **==OVA==**

['Warning! Grimm activity is on Central Part of Vale, Commander.']

"Damn it! Adjutant! Send them, now!" Jing exclaimed, as he hang-up with the AI. Which until he heard a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…Master Jing."

Which made Jing tensed, which he had recognized that voice for some time, then closed his eyes without looking.

Jing was standing on the tunnels of the train, which had killed several to Grimm to reached Vale.

"I was hoping for WHY you show up here…" Jing begun, as he turn his head to the shadows, seeing the eyes of the fiery red-rimmed yellow glows.

"You have some nerve for be here for my presence…Mosuke Zweichi…my apprentice."

As he shown himself in the shadows while his eyes lay on who happens to be his mentor, he appears to be about age 16, 3 years younger then Jing. He had bleach white hair, and pale skin.

His appearance is wearing a some sort of set of armor, spikes on the right shoulder armor, skulls on the knee-gaurds, and black fur cape. **(3)**

"I've been your student for years…Master." The man identified as Mosuke spoke up.

As Jing turn to his former pupil, while the Grimm is ignoring their presence and said. "I may recalled for under my teachings…did you know 'what' you have become…"

"Save it for later, Jing…if I wanted to get stronger…but YOU have been hold me back!" Mosuke exclaimed, pointed at his former mentor.

"I did had a choice…but darkness had been consume you with your desire with power." Jing argue. "But you may have turn yourself in when you have started to leave anyone behind because of your actions!"

"ENOUGH!" Mosuke yelled in furious, and pointed his finger at him. "I did had to do, which you LOCKED me away for eternity!"

"Revenge is the only answer!? To avenge everyone who closed to you!" Jing replied.

"Its none your business…" The silver-haired replied, as he life his hand in the side, until it was surrounded by a black miasma with dark green discharged, which it forms into a that look like a key: the blade is green with its teeth forming the outline of a heart, and green handle.

"As matter the fact…I will face you with my might of 'Keyblade of Necron'…" Mosuke declared. **(W2)**

Jing was sighs for his student's statement, so the best to fight him, which he cannot used the Dragon sword, then lift his hand, until suddenly a burst of light sparkles, once it fades. It reveals to be a key-like weapon as well.

This weapon is depicted as a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a Hidden Mickey token on the end of the Keychain. The token is formed from three spheres, while in other games the token is flat and seemingly cut from sheet metal. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are black, the rainguard is silver, and the guard is red. **(W3)**

"Ah yes…the Heavenbringer…" Mosuke claimed for Jing's revealed weapon of choice.

Jing twirls his weapon in the air, then made a stance with one hand, and declared. "I will had to stop you no matter the cost…as until I had to catch up with my friends…"

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Full Metal Alchamist: Brotherhood Ending 4 - - Starts)  
Link** **: watch?v=qPacekK-M1U**

 **(Instruments Played: 00:00-00:13)**

Kawashita hazo no nai yakusoku ga

Kyou mo bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

Hoshigatte ita mono wo te ni shite mo  
Sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

Itami ga unda kakera de…

Donna shunkan datte unmei datte

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

Genkai datte konnan datte

Akirametakunai yo

Kono mama hanasanai de

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori

Koko ni aru kara

 **(Instruments Played: 1:22-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 40 in Season 2…

Done! I manage to finished about 5 days again…which I haven't take my time for sure…

So…my OC is a Keyblade wielder…which its complete secret for sure…it was based on…hehe… 'Whirlpool Rising' by Saito namikaze. Which its best when Naruto and Sakura's children was based on KH characters…

So its cool, after all, its best to review it which for anyone suggested for having 'X-over' for at least…

~~~M~~~

Now…during my last statement about regarding Season 4…hopefully, I wondered how stronger Ruby and JNR was…and also Weiss, Blake, and…Yang…

I hope Yang will return her senses…

Not to mention…under Season 4? I was hoping what happen to Ruby's mother Summer during her…disappearance?

Yang did mentioned about when the time before the dance about…'Burning the Candle'? I was hoping for sure what has happening to them…

~~~M~~~

Now…as for some arsenals that I will come up with to referred to any kinds of something like games, movies, and etc. After all, catching up some old games about 2000s. Which take me time to recalled that moment.

So far, which I will had my time to upload some weapons that interests me…

~~~M~~~

With that done, lets hope for working on the next chapter…which just like in a Canon…and better review this for sure…

There are lot of some ideas, that's for sure…so…I had something in mind about the most previous reviews about Naruto and rest of Rookies' ages? So…I will get on that if Naruto will be with Ruby soon until that age as she does. :-)

~~~M~~~

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** That was a Nano-communications which from MGS. So it had large frequency, and also longest range with strongest signal.

 **(2).** I still used the Japanese version, which I know Kusanagi no Tsurugi meaning Grass-cutting sword. So I will keep several Japanese reference, which its best for at least just like Masamune in Final Fantasy.

 **(3).** Think of it, as Arthas' Death Knight Armor from WarCraft.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ DYZR ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Stand by ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[Standing by]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Tobi-Yaza stated Athrun (Art)'s 2ndry weapon was a Thundergun from CoD: BO; Zombie.

 **(W2).** It was the KH's Keyblade of Hearts. But this is just unlike frostmourne from WarCraft. As the name was based on Warhammer 40k.

 **(W3).** My own version of the Kingdom Key from KH, Heavenbringer.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

TThe previous chapter is now had 205+favorite(s) and 205+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Breach'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 7/11/2016/11:13pm

 **Finished** : 7/16/2016/4:50am

 **Published:** 7/16/2016/5:00am


	41. B: Breach

**Chapter 41:** Breach; Unleashes the blade of Fox, and Revelation

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now the breach on the central part of Vale, and now swarm with Grimm…after all, which things will be a problem for the heroes will repel such a large amount of Grimm…

Now…the shadows of patriots were started to move…

Then, next is leader of the patriots had face-to-face with his former apprentice…somehow that battle between teacher and a student…everything will be starting to get serious…

Next is that the revelation of the Sage and Combat Medic who had the power of chakra will be revealed… Which will be surprised for Naruto and the others will…

Until a certain orange-red hair teen who somehow encountered someone after the certain raven sword made appearance…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby (x Yang)]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru]

[Roshi x Neon] – to all didn't gave me an answer, then I will do it so!

Decision is finished.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 41 of this story, which now the Season 2 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

With the Mountain Glenn Arc is ended, now next is the Breach…

So far, which the this chapter will be last, until which for sure that things will be interesting at the moment…

I watched a theory regarding Summer was Salem? 'daniel 29' stated about regarding. Well…as if anyone did had a theory about regarding those subjects: The maidens and the old wizard, the grimm, the silver-eyed warriors, and everything.

Lets hope if possible for is Salem IS Summer…? Still not sure, which Salem was based on the Wicked Witch from Wizard of Oz story. So lets not jump on conclusion, because its like the Wizard of Oz.

If its not Summer, then it's the original Winter Maiden…

Then the best is WAIT for the Season 4 coming until then…so…I will had time to do my part.

Now…with the Akatsuki had arrived the Remnant since when Black Zetsu along with his white clones came through the portal? I will decide to had him around…

Since never thought those white Zetsu were the empty shells of the victims who trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Which Black Zetsu will be meeting with Salem…so its best for the time came by until if Salem met Kaguya…

So far, destroyed humanity, and then trapped them with eternal dreams which took away everything and then became Zetsus.

While I'm STILL busy with my wiki that I had made, which so don't hate me about what I was working on. So looked at the full details about how I took my time to update some ideas. So…which the fact that PLEASE to be understand about when I was doing my wiki.

So…I will had time until everything for I will continue with my story… Oh! I add something an Icon which it was better for sure that things will be interesting.

㇬1  
(A rose emoticon)

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, I already did had Yang to forgive her...which this will be interesting fight for sure in Beacon in Breach.

 **Onishin Tsukitenshi** **:** You think my English is terrible!? Then FUCK YOU! I REFUSE TO HAD FUCKING BETA! THOSE FOOLS NEVER BOTHER AND RESPONDED FOR MY WORK! :-(

As any of them responded like 'sorry, I'm busy', or etc. depends on any kinds of respond.

As for you may know!? I will not had a beta for this kind of statement…then please don't abused it.

(:-||) – Angry Emoticon.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

7/16/2016/3:16pm – During the last part, a new antagonist in this story it happens to be Jing's apprentice, or should I say… MY apprentice. I inspired Sapphire Orchid and something from Once Piece for named an OC after me was 'Vergil Leonidas'.

Its like in Star Wars reference, along with WarCraft: Reign of Fire in Human Campaign when Arthas had wielded the curse runeblade Frostmoune. Which he had become the most deadliest champion of the Undead Scourge.

Not to mention, my OC was a Keyblade Wielder: Master Rank. Because my OC was the traveler, which he is from another world…after all, he had his reason for why he was been here…not to mention, he knew Zeke and Johnny for sure…

7/19/2016/11:44am – I check the latest image regarding Blake's statement before Season 4? She found a organization similar to White Fang. Which she will had organization to put a stop on the White Fang's violence ways…

Now…as for until Season 4 comes, which wanted answers regarding Raven why she left before Yang was born, as a infant.

7/20/2016/12:08am – I neglected to notice something regarding Zeke? He sort of like 'Zero' From Megaman which his skills were just like his. So I will gave him something to do with it.

As if for now, everything will be interesting for sure…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 3: Golden Time Lover - Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played – 00:00-00:09)**

Seeing the arm of Naruto's raised in the air, while laying on a white flower fields on a grassy ground with the camera pans up that towards his head and hand after his leggings.

~Shūchū dekite nai na mada karada ga mayotte iru 'n da~

A view of Naruto's face zoomed in pans up slowly, seeing looked spaced out, until blink his eyes to come into his senses, then slam the flower on the side.

~furuete ita 'n ja CONTROL shitatte bure 'n da~

As Naruto stood up and seeing he was facing beowolf grimms, along with Ursas, and behind them was a Grimm Dragon itself.

~taiyō mo tsuki mo nan mo kanzen ni kocchi muite inai ga~

With a smirked on Naruto's face, then rub his cheek, then took out Kuramsaiga, and charged straight at them.

~yaru shika nai 'n da iikikaseru yō ni sō tsubuyaita~

Until being smacked by the Dragon's claw on Naruto's torso, that sends him on the ground. The next scene seeing Sasuke with his hand on the hilt of Chidori Cutter sword strapped on his back, seeing his Sharingan eyes. Then next seeing Team SSGN were on their backs.

 **(Instruments Played – 00:24-00:26)**

Now the next scene seeing Roman standing in the flames, along with the White Fang soldiers, with a wicked smile.

~Jōkyō wa warui ga tada nigedasu 'n ja konjō nai na~

Next is seeing the older masked (Counterpart-)Naruto and Jing was standing on the top building in the night with his Rinne-Sharingan eyes glowing purplish gray at the Beacon Academy. And also Jing's eyes were glowing white (unlike the Avatar Stated).

~tenbō wa nai ga dokyō de KURIA suru shika nai ya~

Then there is Opzin sitting on his desk with a cup of coffee, staring at the at the steam come up on the air.

~shōdō wa osaeta mama TARGET to no kankaku sagure~

Then the camera zooms toward his eyes, then the scene change for seeing someone at the distance staring outside on the window to see Ironwood's fleet were on the skies. Then there is Cinder's glowing amber eyes along with Emerald and Mercury.

~hitsuyō na mono wa katsu PRIDE wo~

Then the dragon is about to attack him, until seeing Ruby slashes it, that somehow save him. Along with the rest of team RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, CFVY, and even SSGN were fighting them off.

Then there is a glowing red of Salem brightly in the sky of night, along with many of red glowing eyes surrounds the darkness.

~ajiwau no wa shōri no bishu ka sore tomo haiboku no kujū ka~

As a symbol that had twin axes and wreaths (Vale), with a side door opens to reveals Ozpin, then next is Kakashi, then Glynda, and Gai and Asuma.

And next is Orochimaru standing behind his back with his head over his shoulder with a smile, then next is Danzo with Shisui's eye on the right, and seeing Pain, behind was the Six-Paths, on the shadow was Tobi.

~sono subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu ayatsuritai unmei no ito~

Then next scene for Raven was sitting on a bonfire while still wore her mask, with a photo of her newborn daughter Yang, her lover Taiyang, her brother Qrow, and her best-friend and partner Summer.

~Zekkou no GOLDEN TIME kono te de tsukame~

Then the next scene for seeing Killer Bee with seven swords on his different places like joints and shoulder blades, then next to him was Winter and Penny, and Yugito, and her friends: Saumi, Atsui, Karui and Omoi.

Next is Ironwood swing his hand that the AK-200 and several Paladins charges at the Griimm, ordered them to charged. Then a Paladin fires a charge arm cannon that creates a wind burst which appears Ironwood's face with a serious face.

~konshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeru yo~

Seeing camera zoom back at a view of Ironwood with his army along with the AK-200, then besides him on the right was: Winter and Bee. And on the left is Penny and Yugito.

Then camera zooms at Ironwood's face that spin the scene changed into scene of a flag ship of Ironwood starting at the window outside at the view of the Atlas Military Fleet.

Next scene for seeing Naruto seeing Ruby's fate had vein, along with her sister Yang.

~ILLUSION no sekai e hikizuri konde~

 **(Instruments played – 1:10-1:12)**

As Naruto tried to reach out at Yang and Ruby.

Then next is Ruby flew straight at something to attack her then Yang follows her behind, then they been impaled by a black sharp tendrils.

Then seeing Naruto flew in the air, with Naruto's face behind the background.

~Saigen nai PRESSURE GAME sururito nukete~

Naruto tried to get to Ruby and Yang, until his eyes changed into a demonic fox slits in rage.

~eikou no BORDERLINE tobikoeru tame ni~

As Naruto tried to reached out to them with his arm until a flashes that reveals to be back where it was.

~HOW MANY? dore kurai no daishō ga iru?~

Before that, Naruto slam the slam his arm, until he stopped with his eyes widen for sense of déjà vu, then he stop his arm without slam the poor flower.

Then opens his head out, to see a white small flower, as the camera skip zoom in to the flower.

~tebanashitaku nai no wa dore?~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Earlier – Last Night==**

Jaune sighed dreamily as he slept in the night with the rest of Team JNPR in their dorm room. Suddenly his scroll lay next to him started to beeps up to turns on.

Jaune turns on his left side, mumbled. "Waffles…"

Suddenly, he shots up out of his bad with a silent gasp. Jaune looked around the room, only to find the rest of his team still sleeping. The blond leader of Team JNPR picked up his scroll and found that it was close to a few minutes after midnight.

With another sigh, Jaune slumped back down onto his bed, all the while he kept muttering: 'SSGN', 'Grimm', and 'troublesome' (which he had spend time with Shikamaru anytime).

 **==At KAIT's Dorm room==**

As Kiba first woke up at middle of the late night with his eyes still sleepy at the time, and then head to the bathroom for take a 'leak', until he stop a bit, then turn his head on his attention to see his team. And also Akamaru was sleeping on besides his bed on the floor with a cozy kotatsu table they had.

Not to mention, Kankuro was sleeping on his desk, with several of dust crystals which creates munitions. While the lamp is still on, he must've been working for hours for he had finished it.

Then Temari was still sleeping, mumbling about 'Oh Shikamaru', or 'Oh you're so good~'. If possible she had a fantasy dream or not.

So with a shrugged for not their business, then Kiba went to the bathroom to washed his face after finished it, then heading back to bed.

Once he is on his bed, he had thought back yesterday about when Hinata was scold by Shiru and her friends, along with Mari and Karou. He felt sympathy on Hinata for the mess she had made…

With a sighs, then Kiba closes his eyes to resume his slumber. This will be a big day for tomorrow.

 **==At HRNS (Harness)' Dorm Room==**

With Hinata couldn't sleep, she was sat on the bed? Since during the last December? She asked Kami to get something at home in Elemental Nations. On her knees, was a familiar red scarf, since she went to the store in Vale, buying a knitting kit.

It was a red long scarf was belongs to Naruto, when they're kids before attempt enrolled the Ninja Academy, since Hinata was bullied by the other kids since Naruto came into the rescue, but failed which he was beaten, then his scarf was trampled over by them.

Since it was ruined, and then Hinata manage to knit it back again like always…which sooner or later, she will return it to Naruto, when he is returns, and also apologized to Ruby along with Naruto for betrayed their trust.

As she grab her scroll, unlike most of them had a crest of a Hyuga clan, that implanted with sticker symbols. Since its fine for teachers will did not mind.

Hinata opens her scroll, to called out Naruto or Ruby, which flinched for seeing neither their signals is low. Its impossible to contact any of them.

So the best for wait for team RWBY and SSGN will return within a 7th day…

 **==Next Morning==**

The sun stood low in the sky as Team JNPR walked at dawn towards their Bullhead, another Bullhead flying overhead to the school campus.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha said, entwining her hand with Jaune as to assure her boyfriend that Team RWBY and Team SSGN were just fine. Not to mention, they had 2 teams from another different kingdom with accompany them.

"You think?" Jaune questioned, glanced at the redhead spartaness.

"Probably." Ren said, statement. "Team RWBY and Team SSGN has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should focus on our own mission."

"I agreed." Pyrrha said.

"We're gonna be deputies!" Nora exclaimed as she jumped onto Ren from behind.

"I just got this feeling... I, I don't know." The blond knight said, shaking his head for he doesn't feel right at the time.

Pyrrha now had a worried look, then said. "Jaune..."

Before she could continue…

*A loud Alarm*

The sounds of alarms rang forward as the four Huntsmen-in-training then noticed the city up in smoke. When the three members of JNPR turn around when they heard the Academy's alarm blaring, while Nora had her ears covered.

"We're changing our mission. Everyone on board!" Jaune yelled, commanded in an affirmative tone.

As the team heads towards their Bullhead. Jaune does a headcount to make sure that no one left out.

"Ren, we'll make it to that village another time." He said patting Ren on a shoulder, getting a nod from him, then went aboard, after the team made were onboard on their Bullhead. "Take us into the city!"

As the Bullhead flew off, after Jaune commanded the pilot head to the city, the four students did not notice Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald had watched nearby were looked on.

"You don't think…?" Emerald started.

"Sure looks like it." Mercury stated.

"That's still days away!" Emerald said, realized that their plan has started ahead of schedule.

"So? What do we do?" Mercury asked Cinder about the course of action since their plan was too early to commence the operation. Looks like Roman did sure doing his own part of the plan.

Then Emerald and Mercury looked at Cinder, as the scene pans to close-up on her face, as she makes her decision.

 **==With Jing and Mosuke – Same Time==**

*CLASH…!* *CLASH…!*

Jing and Mosuke fought endlessly, with a sparks of white and dark green clashing results from their key-shape weapons. Not to mention, Team RWBY, SSGN and the others were having time to stop the time before reach the city on the end of the wall, which there was a heavy-duty door which prevents Grimm to get through.

As both weapons clashes together, with Jing face-to-face with Mosuke with a disappointed look, and stated.

"Mia would had disappointed in you for your actions!" Jing said to his old pupil.

Which made Mosuke was growled about someone who closed to him that spoken from his former mentor's mouth.

"I don't gave a DAMN! ABOUT HER!" He yelled, as he forcefully pushed him backwards, which causes Jing to reacted, then recovered himself to land on the side of the tunnel, while the Grimm were ignoring them.

As Mosuke's arm engulfed with dark purple flames, then shots a large multiple fireballs at Jing.

" **Reflect!** " Jing exclaimed, as swing his keyblade around creates a large barrier of light, surrounds him, once the fireballs that hits it, which absorbs it, then Jing countered by launches a sphere of light, which converts from Mosuke's attack, into his.

As Jing place his keyblade on his back, then took out Ivory and Ebony, while Mosuke followed the same, as he took out a dual desert eagle, which its features that had green veins skin. **(1)**

His twin pistols named 'Green Diablo'. Which it carries .44 magnum rounds.

Jing and Mosuke made a stand off, while aiming their dual pistols at each other. Which because abilities allows to gain those two pistols an unlimited ammo, without reloading another mag. Which those teachings on each of the keyblade wielders were used firearms.

As they squeezed their triggers and rapid fires each other, which each ricochets around them, which most Grimm were under their crossfire. Which results that each bullets were being hit on a head or chest.

More flurry of bullets still clashing, depends which keeps going, and going…

Jing and Mosuke's eyes narrowed at one to another, as they keeps doing so, until they begin walk towards each other, while keeps firing their guns.

Once they on their distance, then took away their guns and charged straight at each other by took out their keyblades, then clashes again, with sparks while make contact.

"You've looked powerful you have become Mosuke." Jing stated. "You had side with the darkness, which you made an alliance with 'her'."

"So true. I have becoming more powerful for any wielder… Even…YOU!" Mosuke drag his weapon on a side, as he swing it horizontal, until which that hit made contact with Jing's arm, which deflects it.

"You still have much to learn, aren't you." Jing comment.

"Even though with a skills with arsenals and magic…but also a skilled with a sword-arts." Mosuke said.

With a flash, which now Jing and Mosuke clashes their attacks, sending a wave of force, which results from the invisible blade imbued the key-shape weapons that allows to gain a cutting power.

As they clashed their blades once, more, which Jing gazed at Mosuke's eyes with rage, then pushed themselves up, which made the dark wielder swings his weapon at his former mentor, then dodge it in the side, then Jing unleashed a circular slash surrounds him, and which made Mosuke backflips, then charges straight at him.

Jing is on his defensive stance, then jumped into the air, then flex his knees and kicks the air that unleashes the 'Flying Swallow' attack, which Mosuke reacts, then blocks his mentor's attack, which results a huge shockwave.

"You fought well you have, my own apprentice." Jing said.

"This is just beginning!" Mosuke replied, as he lift out his free hand, then a sparks of dark lightning engulfs his hand, which it manifested into a look like a staff; its features is blackish green with green rod with two blades on both sides as a slashing and stabbing, and then a green gem on the center of the end used for firest projectile shots, along with 6 blades. **(2)**

As Mosuke quickly raised is staff weapon upwards with a with a jewel on the center, as the tip of the staff charged up with a orb of sparks of green energy emitted it, then launches it at the ceiling, which causes a explosion which destroying the ceiling, which causes the debris to fall towards them.

That forces Jing to jumped back to prevent the debris fall over, along with Mosuke, once he landed, as he looked up to see his old pupil is gone, with a small growl a bit which he escape afterwards from the results that causes the debris to fall out, then stood up, then flicked his keyblade, then it engulf in sparks of light, which results his weapon is faded into a empty air.

Jing glared at the spot where his old student were stood, until he looked up to see more Grimm jumped down on the hole, so which he had decide to turn around and ran toward to the central town in Vale. So he better regroup his team, and his teams…

As Jing drawn the Dragon sword, and then took out another katana underneath his coat; it had a silver decorations, a flower-shape edged tsuba, a pommel, a collar with a symbol of 'A' letter with a missing lower line, that looked resembled an equilateral triangle. **(W1)**

"I need to hurry!" Jing declared, while running towards to the end of the tunnel.

Until he heard the alarm on the distance…

 **==Present==**

 **(Crush Gear Turbo OST: Shining Sword Breaker – Starts)**

Team RWBY, Naruto and Gaara had their weapons drawn as they were surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu. Before any of them made an attack, until…

A flash of light, that came from the view, which team RWBY and Team SSGN looked, along with several of citizens saw that flash that came from Naruto's blade.

Naruto's blade, Kuramasaiga is glowing like a golden sun. As he closed his eyes and smiled, then focus with his inner-soul when his good times with Ruby when his heart is warm…

 **==At the Unknown Location==**

"I've found them…" A voice of the old wise man, after all the search around the Remnant, as he opens his eyes reveals to be the metallic purple eyes with ripple pattern.

Which the fact that he sensing Kurama's chakra, along with a certain uchiha avenger had their chakra manifested itself…

"I've found my sons transmigration…and I will informed 'him' about their chakra is reborn."

 **==With Ikamuzu and Akuras (aka C. Naruto and C. Sakura)==**

Ikamuzu (C. Naruto stopped in his tracks, as he felt a warm power that came from the central town in Vale, which before the alarm went off.

"What is it?" Asukas (C. Sakura) asked her husband.

"Its…its started…" Ikamuzu replied, which made her flinched for what he meant.

"You mean…?" The disguised rosette started.

"Yes…its time to reveal ourselves in the shadows." Ikamuzu declared.

 **==Back to team RWBY and SSGN==**

With Ruby was wondered about that blade when her boyfriend got that blade when it was forged by the god, his father, and a grandfather-figure. Turns out, which Naruto never took out his blade for sometime when before he used the same one that killed Kimimaro during the siege.

As Naruto move his blade over the side of his head, then swiftly flicks it on the side, that causes the blade is extended into a golden light…

Once it fades, which reveals that Naruto had unleashed the potential of Kuramasaiga.

The dagger form is now turned into a japanese tsurugi (double-edged) sword about 80 centimeters (31 inches). Which its better to held it in reverse-gripped.

Ruby and the others was awed about a simple dagger is now a straight sword, unlike Jaune's.

"Naruto…is that your…?" Ruby was about say to her boyfriend about that new power of his blade.

"Yes, Ruby…this is sword form of Kuramasaiga!" Naruto replied and declared, as he swap his gripped into a reverse gripped, as he prepared to attack. "…Now its time for get serious! So let's bring it on! Believe it!"

 **(Crush Gear Turbo OST: Shining Sword Breaker – Ended)**

With Naruto's declaration, causes The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signaling the Grimm to attack.

 **(Transformers 3 - DotM OST: Battle (The Score) (Extended) - Starts)**

Now team RWBY and GN were now engaged the Grimm.

Ruby jumped into the air, then planted Crimson Rose on the ground and use it as support to kicking away at the Grimm around her (like Neo fought against many Smiths) and then Naruto aids his girlfriend as he swung his new formed blade slashes them to bisected them, then gave an uppercut on the Beowulf's chin, then cut its head off by slashing horizontal.

As Naruto back-flips that landed on the ground, until then his eyes narrowed rolled on the side behind him, which there is another Beowolf behind him, which he was about get pounced by the wolf-like creature.

Until the blond quickly turn around then launched a tri-prong kunai that plunges its arm, causes the wolf-like creature roar in agony, with enrage the wolf-grimm was about to pound again with its other arm, until suddenly disappeared with a yellow flash mix with orange, until seeing Naruto was above the beowolf with a Rasengan is on his hand.

This Rasengan is about the size as a basketball, then Naruto yelled. " **Giant Rasengan!** "

Naruto slammed the large orb of wind onto its head that grinds and detonates its head into pieces. He is not finished, as he uses the headless grimm to used to lift himself in the air, which he had time to 'use' it.

Once Naruto is on the air, then tossing several of Raijin kunais in all direction, which he had time to use, which most thought he missed any of them while aiming, then once again Naruto landed again, then form a one hand-seal, before the Grimm will get close to him until one of the tri-prong kunai was landed on below the swarm.

"I hope you can proud of me, dad…" Naruto muttered, and then exclaimed. " **Flying Thunder God Jutsu!** "

With a yellow blur that surrounds the Grimm, which there is no escape for the creatures of Grimm for the Yellow Flash reborn. The seconds lased which Naruto had slain the group of Grimm. As Naruto is kneel down with Kuramasaiga in sword mode on his hand in reverse gripped, then dashed forward to continue annihilate rest of the Grimm.

Yang propelled herself upwards by using the Creep as a springboard to jump high into the air, performing a bombardments with Ember Celica on Grimm before three giant Nevermores brought down into the ground, before she was about to crash, which saved by Gaara's sand that covers the Grimm, as any of them was about got out onto the sand, until Yang stood up and gave the redhead sand user to thanks.

Gaara had used up all of the sand he could, and began turning it into a 'giant sand tidal wave or tsunami', and completely wipe out to covered any Grimm in his path: and those that were alive, they died a painful death, well if they could feel pain, under a 'Giant Sand burial'. Which he better be careful not to get accidents since seeing Yang was about get crash, being hit by a three small Nevermores.

Blake dodges a swipe from a Beowolf and kills it by stabbing it in the head with her Gambol Shroud, then proceeds to shoot the Creeps that are charging at her with her weapon in pistol mode.

With Blake finished her time, which then the Cat-faunus will assists Weiss at that direction, as her harem sister.

Weiss slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjured up an giant ice sword. Until which thank to Gaara's sand to protect her without let herself open at the moment. Until Blake joined up along side with her, so which simply stick together as they hold the Grimm off for getting out on a hole from the attack.

With Naruto had rebel any Grimm that coming out on a the breach, as he caught something on an eyes that took the chance and saw that there was a push cart selling ink, as he went to the cart, as he took a bottle, and began using the receipt paper to make a dozen paper bombs.

Before handing them to Ruby who went to Mk II speed, and place them on every big Grimm creature, or areas of huge Grimm population, before detonating it, causing them to shout out: 'Red Sun!'

Then Yang had activated Mk II of her semblance, and sends a car flying forwards a few Grimm. And then she went to town on just about every Grimm creature taking flight, and just grinned at the work she had done so far.

Ruby kills two Grimm, finished it which she noticed the King Taijitu ready for attack. While Naruto was about took one of the Raijin kunais…

 ***BOOM!***

A familiar sound of a grenade launcher fires, which causes the Petalstorm duo turn to the source of the sound in the air, which until they also saw a familiar bubbly orange haired girl flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, turns out was about being heralded by Nora Valkyrie's dynamic entry.

"Nora SMASH!" Nora exclaimed, slamming it on the head and killing the beast. Smiling being her usual self.

Now the rest of Team JNPR had followed up to joined the battle, after Pyrha landed besides Nora and Ren.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha commanded as her comrades scattered to choose their targets.

Jaune was sighs irritated for her team went ahead for Pyrrha's command. Then he followed them to fight out the Grimm. Nora yelled 'Smack!' for slam the Creep Griimm, along with Ren kicks 2 Creep and slashes a Beowolf. Fight off against a Creep and Beowolves.

"Okay, who's first?" Jaune questioned for looks for a Grimm as opponent and then that questions was answered, which is promptly confronted by an Ursa Minor, instead of a Major.

Jaune turns around to notice a giant Ursa standing behind him.

"O-Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Ha-ha Okay, no, that's fine." Jaune said nervously backs away before he pulls himself together.

Pyrrha kills several of Creep with her weapon in Javelin mode, as she turn her attention to see where Jaune facing an Ursa. Watching an Ursa approaches him before he get pound.

"Totally fine, done this before, done this before…" Jaune said himself for pulls himself together, then took a small breath, then with a mighty scream.

Jaune slashes the Ursa several times before it falls. Pyrrha smiles delighted for his improvement. She respected Jaune for he had becoming a better huntsman all on his own.

 **(Transformers 3 - DotM OST: Battle (The Score) (Extended) - Ended)**

A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun and Neptune arrive, flashing their badges with a ineffectual display of 'helping'.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun exclaimed.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune stated, as he and Sun fist bumped each other for their display.

Suddenly, a large creature appeared out of nowhere, the overcast of its shadow covering the majority of the area, followed by several more large creature around Vale. Sun and Neptune's gaze kept going up as they stared in awe at the sight, Sun dropping his badge to the floor.

On their eyes, a familiar giant blue flaming cat with two tails (Matatabi), a three-tailed giant turtle (Isobu), a red monkey with three tails (Son Goku), next is a four-tailed dolphin horse (Kukuo), and lastly as giant horned-beetle with 7 six wings (Choumei).

And also, there is another giant creature right before them, as Sun and Neptune shakily turn around which causes their eyes widen like a dinner plate.

Now which there is a giant fox with nine tails, which roars into the air, along with rest of the giant beasts on the distance (Roshi's Son Goku form's pounding his chest like a real gorilla, neighs from Han's Kukuo form, Roar from Haku's Isobu, and along Fu's Choumei (refer from Mushiking beetles)), and lastly is Gaara in One-tailed Tanuki, and then there is Weiss and Blake was sitting on his head.

On a distance, there is also a large slug with 6 tails, turns out, the Former Jinchuuriki of the Six-tails did arrived remnant after all…

Then Neptune is also dropped his own badge on the floor as well, before a giant flaming cat turn attention to the boys.

 **==Earlier==**

Yugito had lashing the Grimm with her fire whip Matatabi's Lash, which send by General Ironwood until his flagship arrives. As Yugito extended her nails then slashes to kill several of Grimm.

Along with her friends, team SAKO to rebelled any Griimms.

Now, as for their weapons, its start with Samui: her usual tanto which had its 'futuristic' version (Samurai 3000); which had a lightning dust blade.

And her brother Atsui, had the same design as Samui (also Samurai 3000 – katana), now which the dust blade is red, fire-based weapon as well.

Omoi and Karui keeping their usual katanas' design, which based on their original swords in Hidden Cloud village; now which its recreated into a high-frequency blades and imbued with dust.

But…turns out, the Hidden Cloud Ninjas was fascinated about Sasuke's sword, the Chidori Cutter which had an high-frequency capabilities, so which talk to the general to create the same way as Sasuke's. But needed to had the same hilt as usual for sure. **(AN: I got complete stuck from my ideas that I had come up with. So I will used a usual HF Blades as always.)**

"Damn it! Those guys were starting to gets annoying!" Karui exclaimed, bisecting several of Creeps.

"Cool it Karui, we needed to hold them off until General Ironwood's fleet is arrived." Samui stated, as she blocked the Beowolf's clawed arm, as he took out kunai which wrapped with paper bomb that Naruto had given those explosive tags to Yugito and friends.

Once Samui toss it onto its neck, as she kicked it backwards, then results that explodes, while the grimm were caught onto the crossfire.

Omoi sighs and stated. "Man, this is going to be our end until-"

*Wrack!*

"OMOI! STOP BEING SO NEGATIVE!" Karui scold which causes Omoi rubbing his head that causes by her fist, being negative as always, until which the Grimm were nearby that stepped back with fear, because reminded a certain blond brawler.

"JUST KEEP FIGHTING AND MOVE YOUR ASS!" The redhead yelled, as she charges at the several of Grimm she and her team facing.

Omoi sighs again, then continue to fight them off while not being lazy and negative.

"Hot damn, why to keep Karui's temper in check." Atsui comment.

"I know…I will see to it." Samui said.

With Yugito shook her head, then lashes straight behind her that cuts Creep in half like a knife and butter. Since her whip is a cutting sword. As the blond cat was about to continue to fight, until there is more came in charging at them, until her friends notice it by now.

"Oh great, we're doom." Omoi said.

Yugito was about made a call out her team, until she heard a voice of a certain cat she remembers.

 ** _'Kitty…it's time.'_**

That startles Yugito about she had recognized that voice, then mentally replied. _'Matatabi?'_

As her late-tailed beast about to respond, until she seeing images of a transformation implanted on her brain, which results for she had learned a new ability just like Bee does…turns out, she did…

With smile on her face then her eyes furrowed with determent, and called out her team.

"Guys!" The blond, getting her friends attention. "I better unleashed my beast within."

Which shocks team SAKO, as Samui spoke up to her which sounded serious. "You sure?"

Yugito nodded, as two tails is formed, and replied. "Yes, I'm sure…"

At the same time, Roshi, Han, Haku, and Fu felt the same way, so its best is time to unleashed their beast.

Yugito couched down and then with a surge of blue flames with black accents engulfed her, then burst of flames shots skyrocket, now with a large veil of smoke.

Once the smoke clears, which team SAKO was awed for seeing Yugito is now on Matatabi form, at the nearby for seeing Sun and Neptune seeing her transformation, before seeing Naruto is now transformed into Kurama.

With a cat-like grinned, then leaned closer and spoke up. **"Hey Sun, Neptune."**

That startles the boys, which until Sun had figure it out by now and exclaimed. "Yugito? Is that you?"

Yugito giggled about her self-proclaimed boyfriend while in Matatabi form nodded. **"That's right, but me and my siblings will joined the fun."**

 **==Three Minutes ago==**

Naruto and Ruby were stood back-to-back as a dozen of Beowolves and Ursai surrounded the couple.

"Those things just keep coming wave after wave!" Ruby exclaimed, as she fires a high caliber round at the Beowolf. "Can you do your flashy thing when you wipe those Grimm as I do, I was completely exhausted from the last wave."

"Don't worry Ruby, I'll think of something." Naruto replied, as until suddenly his body went slightly rigid as he heard a familiar voice on his mind.

 ** _'It's time...'_** A familiar voice.

 _'Kurama?'_ Naruto wondered, until flinched which his eyes widen for he saw images for seeing something implanted information regarding some new ability. He thought his fox that sealed within him died already, until he had left a Will for regarding to control his new ability.

That ability is…the Tailed Beast Mode…

As Naruto spurts six tails then sheathed his blade into the sheathed after revert into its dagger form, which made Ruby wondered, seeing her boyfriend was doing.

Until a surge of power surrounds Naruto's body with a foxy-grinned on his face.

"Naruto?" Ruby said, wondered while saw his grin spread across her boyfriend's face.

"My little rose, you might want to hang on, ya'know!" Naruto said to his girlfriend, the moments later the effects of the transformation taking effect. While the onlookers, includes his team and WBY seeing a surge of power surrounds him.

A veil of smoke twice the height of the surrounding buildings shot up as this happened. Seconds later, a red-orange-furred clawed hands shot out and crushed some of the Grimm below, it's shadow spreading across the vast majority of the surrounding area, and causing Sun to drop his badge as he stared up in awe at the sight.

Once the smoke finally cleared up, Naruto was revealed to be in Tailed-beast mode, taking on the form of Kurama (as the new Ninetails), Ruby holding on to the tailed-beast form's fur atop its head.

 **(Fairy Tail OST: Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring – Starts)**

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed, for seeing her boyfriend got a new move. "That was AWESOME! Naruto!? You're so~ cool! You're now the fox?!"

Yang and the others was awed for seeing Naruto got his new ability that can transforms into a giant fox with nine-tails. Just like the time on their former home in Elemental Nations, which this Nine-tailed Fox is different.

Until a certain redhead wanted to learn it, but turns out…no need…he did transformed into a large tanuki. Turns out, he had receive the same thing as his former tailed-beast that sealed within.

As Naruto snickered about how that amazed his girlfriend, being coolest, as he spoke up with a combination of his normal self and demonic. **"Yes, Ruby…"**

"LOOKING GOOD, WHISKERS!" Yang's voice yelled, as Naruto turn his head to his fellow older blonde waving her arm at him.

 **"You're not the only one, Naruto."** Another familiar voice, which made Naruto (in Nine-tails form) turn to see a certain giant tanuki, noticing Weiss and Blake were standing in top on his head.

"HEY WEISS! BLAKE!" Ruby yelled, waving at the Checkmate duo, getting a replied by the two girls who stand on Gaara's head, while in One-tailed Form.

 **"Hey Gaara, never expecting received the same message, right?"** The fox said to tanuki about seeing he got his full-transformation as well.

 **"Agreed, I don't know how our former beast that sealed within us that somehow left a message for us to use it."** Gaara (in One-tailed form) stated, as he turn to at the direction in the distance. **"It seems our brothers and sisters joined the fight."**

Which made Naruto turn at his attention to see Yugito, and the others (aka Team FRHY) on the distance, until he caught something under his eyes while in giant fox form, and saw a slug with six-tails (Saiken).

 **"Hey! He's here."** Naruto-Nine tails form exclaimed, expecting the another remaining (or to last) arrived in Remnant.

"Who's here?" Ruby asked, as she was about to answered, as she followed where her boyfriend's gaze was pointing at, and notice what he is talking, she was a giant slug with six tails.

The redhead scythe wielder awestruck, then said. "Whoa! A Slug too? So that means this is one of the what's it called…?"

 **"Jinchuuriki, and That's right, Ruby. Looks like we had wait for the last Jinchuuriki will be arrived."** Naruto/Fox informed, as he turn his head at the Grimm, which they looked scared shitless, then s menacing smile, then shouted, booming.

 **"Then LET'S GET SERIOUS, YA'KNOW!"**

Naruto charged forward, stomping, kicking, and punching any and all Grimm that came at him. With the rest of the brothers and sisters of jinchuurikis-turned-hanyo joined in. It didn't take long before their friends.

 **(Fairy Tail OST: Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring – Ended)**

 **(Cue: RWBY OST: Breach-Atlas Theme – Starts)**

And until suddenly, as they heard a engine running that came from the skies. Turns out that an immediately upstaged by the Altlesian Military, they been coming to aid them, where they each took their share of combat.

A massive amount of airships were now appeared directly above them. As the teens and even the tailed beasts looked up into the sky for seeing the Flag ship of Ironwood.

Until a Ursa about to head to Naruto while in Nine-tails form, which its bad luck for that bear-like grimm get pound by Naruto's clawed fist, that squashed it.

"Looks like General Ironwood is arrived." Omoi stated, while staring at the General's fleet.

"We know that, stupid." Karui replied.

One of the dropship's machine gun begun gunning down Grimm. Until Ruby (on Naruto's head) or Weiss (on Gaara's head) wave at them for which turns out while every soldier/pilot in Atlas thought those giant beast were Grimm, which been told that don't shoot at them ordered by the General, the fact that they're friendly. Even Yugito did told the General since earned the rank as a Lieutenant.

Now, each of the dropships had deployed a platoon of Atlesian Knight-200s are airdropped and begin to battle the Grimm. One AK-200 shootsa Creep in the head, three bring down an Ursa, two are attack by Boarbatusk with its roll charge being stampeded. Several of AK-200s keeps firing at several of Grimm on each target. And another Ursa had fallen from a AK-200's punch across the street where it lands at Cinder's feet.

Subsequently, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury joined the battle, before the certain ash black haired feminine (aka almost Fall Maiden) witnessed the power of the tailed beast when she and her group arrived the city. Which her eyes furrowed with a smile and then interested about how fascinated those beast were capable off. So, the best is the way to find the way to joined her fraction.

With a nod from Cinder, signaling Mercury and Emerald (with a small smile) to attack the Grimm to fend off, as she walks off, leaving. With Mercury dashes ahead while Emerald walked behind him. As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald.

As Emerald took out her weapons; a pair of blade, revolver shaped pistols, then fires a incoming grimm with a Dust particle lasers. The Grimm pack learn this the hard way, when all but a single Ursa (Major) fall while charging at the mint-haired girl.

Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it.

 **(RWBY OST: Breach-Atlas Theme – Ended)**

Now, as for everyone else did fend against the Grimm with so much manpower and firepower. Team FRHY was having time to fight off most of the Grimm. The police were taking time to evacuate, while shooting most of the Grimm to repelled.

Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma were having time to fight off, most of the Grimm.

Asuma had his usual trench knives to cut them into slackers. Gai had uses his most brutal taijutsu that he had trained for. And Kakashi did uses an basic tanto that kill them.

*BOOM!*

Someone was landed on the middle of the street creates a large smoke shots into the air, which made Naruto (while in Nine-tails form) turn at the direction, which he felt a familiar signature which looks like identical as he does.

As the smoke fades out. Then a new power was felt through the entire City in Vale.

There was a powerful rush of wind. All eyes turned up to a top of the streets from where the fight was taking place.

On the center stood a mysterious figure in the middle of the streets.

His outfit now consisted of a long sleeve black sweatshirt that stopped at his forearms with green rope that tied on his right bicep, and tan pants. He wore open toed shinobi boots. He had black gloves with metal plates on them, and also had a whisker marks on his cheeks that looked identical as Naruto's.

He also wore a orange haori with black flames at the sleeves, and bottom is unlike Naruto's black haori with orange flames. He had a kunai pouch strapped to his leg and a multipurpose pouch around his waist.

And the features had blond hair and blue eyes, and wore a black bandanna on his forehead with a metal plate on it with a carved leaf symbol.

It was appears to be the counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki is now out of the shadows…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"Are you sure, honey?" A voice of a certain disguised rosette said._

 _As seeing the disguised Ikamuzu heard her wife's questioned, as he looked at her, as he form a hand-seal in both hands, as his hair and face had reverts his appearance; his orange hair turns into blond, and his checks reveals his whisker marks._

 _Before the train got crashed, when the alarm got blared loudly, which turns out that Jing was called out the others of the patriots (aka La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo) to stepped out on the shadows, and then return to the shadows, minus few people remain out on the shadows._

 _"I'm sure, Sakura…but right now…its time to face them." C. Naruto answered to his wife C. Sakura aka Arukas, declared. "And I also already told Jing with its time for sure."_

 _As the reveal blond place his hand on his right shoulder, then preformed a ripping motion as the scene turn back as he reveals to be his full-ninja attire with a orange haori with black flames._

 _"What about you?" He asked to his disguised wife._

 _With a sighs on Arukas' mouth which she can't keep herself on the shadows any longer, so she followed him as well, which reveals her attire._

 _She wore a red sleeveless cropped top with a white circle on her back and red apron skirt with white circles, and black tight shorts underneath. She wore open low-heel, calf-high boots. She had brown left forearm glove with metal plate on it. She also wore a white cloth covering her left leg at the bottom. She also had a kunai pouch strapped to her right leg, and also had the same multipurpose pouch around her waist with a belt on it._

 _Once she formed a one hand sign as well, as her blond hair is reverted into a bubblegum hair, shoulder length, emerald green eyes, and also had put on her red headband with a metal plate as well with a leaf symbol, too._

 _"I'm going too." The Reveal C. Sakura replied._

 _With a smile on C. Naruto's face, so as he spoke up, serious. "Alright Sakura, let's go and split up. But you head to the hospital to defend it and while I will fend off the Grimm at the central town."_

 _Which made C. Sakura nodded, which turns out, Sasuke was injured with a arm severed and a eye removed._

 _"Right, and I will had prepared to get that 'eye' ready." C. Sakura replied, getting a nod from her husband._

 _So with that settled, as C. Naruto took out a tri-prong kunai and toss it into the air, while C. Sakura disappeared with a cherry blossoms._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

But now…C. Naruto is getting serious!

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST: Heaven Shaking Event – Starts)**

As he held his right hand in front of him. Then, four massive whirlwinds erupted throughout the city of Vale. Before he put on his black face mask, to prevent anyone who his face was.

As a swirling ball of energy formed in the palm of the robe wearing figure the four whirlwinds all streamed into the small sphere of energy in the figure's hand. All of the raging power of the whirlwinds compressed itself into the smallest possible space.

It was then accompanied by a high pitched whining sound. A swirling four pronged (giant shuriken) shape formed around the ball of energy.

The Naruto's counterpart let a smirk cross his face as he lunged forward.

The figure flew at right on top of a Deathstalker.

The Deathstalker was about used its tail to strike at the blond figure.

Before the golden stinger will strike, the figure thrust the ball of swirling energy into Deathstalker's armor, causing blades of wind to course through its body, shrieking in agony of how powerful it was.

The blond then shots forward toward two Ursa Majors.

As he ran in high speed, until two copies of himself behind him, as he forms large swirling orbs in each clone to formed in each hand.

The two Ursa Majors didn't fear the new comer and charged him head on. As the original jumped over, while the due of Ursa saw him above them, which being careless they was, which seconds to realized it.

The each swirling ball of energy made contact with each Ursa Major's side, causing grinds it to break its skin and armor to be ripped to shreds.

He still charged straight at the pack of Beowolves while the Alpha itself stood in front of him. As the Alpha Beowolf howls to commanded the minor ones to charges straight at him.

As until C. Naruto unsealed a familiar chokutou, then channel a wind energy within the blade and bisected multiple beowolves into half with a superior speed, as he sheathed then sealed it again, and move towards the alpha.

The Alpha Beowolf charged at the older blond.

As the older blond stretch his hand and formed into spiral orb, which changes into a molten lava which creates the four pointed shuriken-shape. Then he swiftly toss a tri-prong kunai Alpha Beowolf. The moment he did so, then with a blink of an eyes, which he vanished that shocks the Alpha and wonder where its pray was, until it felt something slammed the sourcing heat on its back.

Until now, seeing C. Naruto was above the Alpha, then slammed the lava-imbued Rasengan into its back onto the ground.

" **Flying Thunder God – Second Step!** "

When the lava spiral orb of energy is gone, as he put his tri-prong kunai on the pouch.

All of these attacks were executed in one brilliantly fluid motion that was both devastatingly powerful and beautiful to watch. Most onlookers saw in awed for seeing such power.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST: Heaven Shaking Event – Ended)**

Unknown to a certain silver haired masked copy ninja witnessed its displayed, seeing the fact saw a ghost of his sensei was standing besides him. Its like the Fourth Hokage is reborn into this world of Remnant.

"Sensei…" Kakashi muttered.

And also, Cinder was standing on the top of the building witnessed its displayed of power and speed. Which those powers were similar to the 'Maidens of Four Season' from 'The Story of the Seaons'. Turns out that before she looked unto her scroll for some achieves for his description.

Turns out, he looks completely familiar at the moment. Once she searches it up, turns out, there is no data about this man with a blond hair, there are only few male blondes was Taiyang and Naruto (younger counterpart).

 _'I must had him to joined us.'_

 **==With Naruto and Ruby==**

Naruto was crushing the Grimm with his claws, while Ruby slain couple of Beowolves or Creep, as until the blonde while in Giant Fox turn at the direction where this mysterious person was, which he was skilled with that looked like his Rasengan variants.

Until with Naruto had revert his Nine-tails form into his human form, and then went that direction, before took out Kuramasaiga in sword form.

"I think I've seen him before when I get a feeling that he had a same power as mine." Naruto said in his normal tone as he straightened himself up.

Almost as he saw him standing at the direction without a single step to leave, as he ran towards where the figure he was standing.

"Naruto! Where you going?" Yang asked just before she arrived with the others, since they saw him reverted into his human state. As Naruto almost out of view, still fighting to fend off the Grimm.

"I have to look into something." Naruto replied. "I'll be back in a minute. That's a promise."

Ruby saw her boyfriend almost towards the man who defeat most powerful Grimm without breaking a sweat, as she mentally prayed for seeing him back alive.

 _'Just stay safe, my lovely fox.'_ The redhead thought to herself.

 **==At C. Naruto's Direction==**

Naruto (Older counterpart of Younger) had just finished his attack, seeing the fallen grimm were now faded into nothingness. He took a minute to walk down the war torn street when he heard something.

"Hey you! Wait up."

The older counterpart turned around and saw a kid in an orange and black attire (which reminded his old 15-16 year old tracksuit attire) wearing a long bandanna headband with a metal plate with a leaf symbol carved into it, also wearing the opposite haori; a black with orange flames.

The short figure panted heavily as he reached him, then spoke up. "Are you..."

"I am." The mysterious new figure said. Unknown to the boys, Cinder was frowned about what the young blond has to say that he knew that person.

"But how... I mean how are..."

"It's a long story, I'll tell about that later and wonder why myself and my wife brought to this world."

"Your wife? Who?" Naruto asked.

"It's a surprised." He (Older Counterpart) replied.

"But what about..."

"The village. Like I said: It's a long story and I'll tell you later…c'mon lets head back to help your team." He said, before his expression with sad look without Naruto (his younger counterpart) knowing he had sensing negative emotions.

Without hesitation, as he and Naruto (younger counterpart) went back to his team and team RWBY, while Cinder was still at the building. Turns out, this man was company by the Naruto (as his younger counterpart) to the group on the center of the City.

So which Cinder will find many ways to had someone like him (aka Older counterpart of Naruto) will joining her cause…it will worth of gamble for sure…but the answer is…she saw the older blond had a face mask that covered his lower part.

With now the fight is still on, turns out which forgotten about the others who joined up the battle…

 **==With Neji==**

 **(Naruto OST: Strong and Strike – Starts)**

*Bang!*

A fallen Beowolf had shot by a sniper shot, at the rooftops on one of the buildings, seeing Neji was aiming his 'Fateful Seeker' without a scope, with his Byakugan bloodline can guide him for sure.

Seeing most of the Grimm wondered where that shot coming from…

Before that, Neji had requested to be dropped off on the rooftops, where he began firing away at any to all loosed Grimm creatures that anyone failed to notice.

"We will not had those wretched those mindless low-lives will never harm anyone for the fate for Vale." Neji declared with so-called 'fate' or 'destiny' crap, but he will insulting the grimm instead.

 **==With Shino and Lee==**

Lee made a 'Dynamic Entry' that solid kicked the hard armor of an Ursa that slammed onto the ground. As Shino fires a volley of bullets with 'Dorcus and Eupatorus', while Lee decide to used 'Foh To and Yulaw' when he will needed.

As Shino and Lee mainly teamed up, and made sure to cover each other, but as soon as the Ursa Major appeared, Shino simply gather enough beetles, and had them shape like a grenade, just so he can toss it, and subdue the beast, along with any attacking Grimm passing by.

Now Lee is had his time to took out one of his Tri-section nunchukues, Yulaw. Then as the taijutsu expert smacking them with fire and ice.

"We will not any of those Grimm passed us." Shino said with a logic ways.

"Yosh! I will not let my 'Flames of Youth' washed away!" Lee declared, as he twirling his tripartite nunchukus to prepared to charges in.

 **==With Hinata==**

Hinata was the only one getting close into combat, like Pyrrha and Jaune, difference being is that she can face of a Death Stalker by herself.

To explain further, a Death Stalker approached her, ready to cut her with two of its pinchers, only for Hinata to use the twin lion strike , and completely bowing off its arms, before filling its face with a 3 bolts from her crossbow with a fast loaded like Ruby does with her Crimson Rose's bolt-action capabilities.

 **==With Kiba and Akamaru==**

 **(Naruto OST: Turn Over – Next/Starts)**

As the Inuzuka and his ninja dog (in beast clone jutsu) companion rushed in with his retractable claws prepared to strike.

"Alright Akamaru, let's do this!" Kibe declared.

"Ark!" Akamaru barked agreed.

"Take this! **Fang Over Fang!** "

As he and Akamaru creates a dual twisters at the incoming Grimm.

 **==With Kankuro and Temari==**

A largest gust blades created by Temari with her giant folding fan that severed several of Nevermores in the sky. Which she and her little brother Kankuro did take their part in this section.

With Kankuro, had a new puppet is now strapped on his back besides his other two puppets.

"Alright…" Kankuro started, as he grabbed the new puppet on his back, then place it in front of him. "Time to test off this bad boy out!"

On Kankuro's new puppet is now that looked identical then the AK-130? The height of this new puppet is same as looked humanoid in shape about Penny's, and the color of this body is black with purple accents and highlights just like the color of his war-paint on certain parts of its body, particularity its "face" and chest plate.

A retractable visor-mask covers its face when it is on battle before power up and also a symbol of the Sand Village on its forehead. The "face" has a lower jaw but is otherwise completely blank, with a smooth, bright-purple surface and no facial features just like the AK-130. **(W2)**

With a smile on Kankuro's face, then form a seal which thank Naruto for his Puppet Master Jutsu in Aura-version and then Semblance.

"Awaken, Sentinel!" Kankuro exclaimed, as he thrust his hands, then twitching his fingers while Temari covered her brother's back, until his new puppets is activates, until the visor of the 'Sentinel' is now on battle.

As the mechanic puppet stood, then both arms transforms into a twin, 6(x2)-barrel Gatling assault machine gun in each arm. And then aim at the Grimm. **(W2-1)**

"Let's see to eat bullets!" Kankuro declared, as he twitch his finger.

And then the dual twin Gatling guns started to rotates and fires a volley of dust bullets at them.

 **==With Choji==**

Choji is now on a giant mode, which helping everyone to safety, which many people was shocked with awe for someone had a semblance and expended limbs and turn giants.

"Me and my friends will defend Vale no matter what!" Choji declared, as he slammed Centurion into the Grimm. As he keeps defending everyone everything they had…

 **==At the Next Location==**

 **(Naruto OST: Ripple – Next/Starts)**

*Swish! Swish Swish…!*

A several of Grimm like Beowolf and Ursa along with Creep being behead by Xing, along with six figures wearing the same attire.

Xing was holding a straight blade Ninjato sword (was Fox Blade from MGR) in reverse gripped.

"We the patriots will be still remain in the shadows…" Xing declared.

 **==The Next Location==**

*WHAM!*

A large shockwave that sends the Grimm crashes into the ground and walls, seeing there is Zenmar, wielded that looked a like combination of a claymore and hammer head.

An Ursa charging straight at Zenmar, which with his eyes narrowed at the bear-like creature.

"The Moon will punish you." He said.

As behind Zenmar, another six hooded figures will prepared to fight.

 **==Next Location – New POV==**

"Man, this is sure is to take those creeps out." A newcomer comment. **(AN: I had formed Xing's Team for the Vytal Festival which 3 members of the Organization. Since I had been keeping tabs for make sure when I had select each member to named it for sure.)**

As sitting a headless Ursa, which it was male, and also wore a same attire as Xing and the others; which he had it reveal his face; his hair is dark green hair, and a face mask, and also had a ninjato resting on his shoulders.

Surrounded by a several dead Creeps which been killed by several of shurikens and slash marks.

"You know Vance. We could simply need a hand." A recognized tone, which made the revealed named Vance turns to expecting to see Shiru, and Kagetsune as well.

"You know because I'm a senpai, right?" Vance stated. "The others is still fighting right now."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. As my team did take care some business. Can we go on?" Shiru said.

With sigh on Vance for her impatient, as she stood up and turn to see another six figures. **(3)**

 **==Next POV==**

 **(Naruto OST: Raikiri Thunder Break – Starts)**

Team KALM is now fighting to several blocks to fend off the Grimm. Which most skillful to take them down.

Asher and Marie had fought several of Griimms side by side. With Asher fires a buckshot at Ursa, and while Marie with her double blade lance that killed a one or two. And also Karou and Mari did their part on the end, as Karou had his katana in his hands, and while Mari had a long hatchet sword in one hand and the other was a throwing knives.

"Seems those Creeps that started to pissed me off." Karou said.

"I agreed, no wonder the 'Black Queen' were really needed this operation early." Mari stated.

"Let's hope so of what No. I (1) is doing." Karou said.

Mari quickly tossing several of throwing knives which struck any of them, head, neck, and eye. As she turn attention to see the couple.

"How you holding up you two?!" She asked, yelled.

"We're doing fine…guess like Atlas do their part." Marie replied.

As they continue to fight, which unaware for someone had freeze the couple of Grimm, which causes by a someone had power of Ice which look alike as Haku or Weiss.

Turns out, among with team KALM was the last member of Xing's team, he he had icy-blue spiky hair, with normal blue eyes.

He also wore a black hooded cloak as well as the others, on his hands, were pair of chakrams; those weapons had a circular main wheel with a white, cross-shape handle. The edge of the main wheel sports four spikes shape and a small ring that is bisected by the main wheel. Another spike identical to the other four is attached to each of these rings, making a total of eight spikes.

The interior of the main wheel and the outer edge of the half of each of the four rings that are on the interior of the wheel are sky blue, as are the inner edges of the other halves of the rings. The rest of the Chakram is silver. **(W3)**

As seeing the chakram user had his weapons on side, with a grinned on his face and exclaimed. "Feel the chill, of Exel Frost!"

 **==At the Breach==**

 **(RWBY Music: Caffeine – Next/Starts)**

Out of the opening, an arm of a mech come up on the hole as it climbs up emerges was an damage Atlesian Paladin-290, then followed by Zwei comes out on amongst a group of AK-200s battling the Grimm from the underground tunnels and proceeds to headbutt a nearby Beowolf.

Until an airship arrives, finally team CFVY (Coffee) were here via Bullhead, to continue to clear out the masses of Grimm. Which made team RWBY and GN includes the blond counterpart turn attention to see them arrived.

"Hey! Its sis!" Naruto exclaimed while took out Kuramasaiga after he behead the Grimm.

As Team CFVY jump out of the airship, once they landed and begun their part on fending off the Grimm, Velvet and Fox dashes ahead, while Coco walking behind them, leaving Yatsuhashi.

Yatsuhashi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, after he was last to land, as he slowly and calmly drawn out his (fishhook-like) sword on his back, like always, then he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave that sends the creatures away.

Velvet kicks and Fox slashes and punches respectively at the Grimm, when they're dispatched, and Fox charged at the Ursa Major with his armblades, as he punched and back-flip into the air and unleashes a combo of slashes and (force) punches in the face hard enough to cause its entire boyd to distort, then fly back into the crowd of Grimm.

The Ursa's body that make a spiked Ursa explode like a balloon that popped, unleashing its bone spikes upon the others, effectively impaling the nearby Grimm, killing them.

A few spikes flew towards team CFVY, as Coco had deflect the spikes with her handbag, while Yatsu had blocked Velvet as she walked up to Fox saying.

"Nice hustle, Fox." She said, gives Fox a light pat on the butt. "Good job."

Coco suddenly turn her attention to a nearby Grimm, as she approaches a large Beowolf after Fox jumped back, as the Grimm roaring at her.

Coco move her shades down to reveal her eyes and saying to that creature.

"You just destroy my favorite clothing store…" She said as spits on the ground. "Prepared to die."

As the Beowolf tried to slash at Coco with its claws, but found itself being blocked by swatting away with her right hand with her bag, then kicks the Beowolf in the crotch (OUCH!). She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slam her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more beowolves (at the last part for Coco kick in a butthole), and until back away to dodge the stinger of the Death Stalker to rejoined her team.

As the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting, until Velvet steps forward, and about to open her box like during the siege to fought with Jirobo. Until Coco notice it and stops and says to Velvet.

"Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up." She said, before walking approaching. "Don't waste it here."

Which made Velvet nodded and back off and let her teammates, step forward, her handbag transformed into the same minigun that fought Sakon, and starts fighting, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and Three Nevermores.

With Coco finished slaughtered the Grimm, as she and her team continue their sweep…

 **(RWBY Music: Caffeine – Ended)**

 **==Back to the Breach==**

At some point or to another; now Oobleck and Port along with Shikamaru and Johnny appeared out from the tunnel in the breach, before Zwei regrouped them.

As the huntsman professionals nodding their heads, and fires their weapons at the approaching Grimm.

While Shikamaru first took out the Wing Shooter and fixed with dot sight for sure that took out in the fight, which using his shadows to captured any of them and break their necks as well. And Johnny took out his carbine assault rifle (aka SCARAB), then loaded some shells into the masterkey shotgun.

Until something came out on the hole of the breach, which a two figures emerges on the breach, once the two landed on the other side where Oobleck/Bart and Port taking care several of Grimm.

It was Jing and his partner Zeke, which they're armed with twin katanas and chokutos. Before until Zeke met up with Jing at the end of the tunnel.

"Lets do this!" Jing exclaimed, as he charges straight at the another approaching Grimm, then beheadings several of Beowolves and then unleashes a barrages of slashes at the Alpha with Dragon Sword and Assassin Katana.

As Naruto flicked both of his swords and sheathed on his backside and hip, and then drawn Ivory and Ebony. And fires a hails of bullets at any of them.

Zeke had finished killing the Creeps, until there is another Urss Major appeared, as he sheathed both of his swords, and then move to Flame Edge, and perform a battojutsu stance.

Once the big Ursa was about get pound with its claws in brute strength, then Zeke drawn his sword and (perform Shoenzan; Soaring Flame Mountain) creates an upward wall of flames that sends the bear-like grimm into the air, and followed by a leaping upward slash with his flaming sword (Ryuenjin; Dragon Flame Blade) into the air, and then a final to perform a downward thrust that pierced the Ursa's chest with sear flames (with Danchien; Severing Earth Flame), which lands on the ground that creates an explosion when its connects. **(4)**

Once Zeke sheathed the Flame Edge, which that Katana can able to used fire-based attacks, while the other two (Vortex Fang and Warp Claw) can uses different elements.

"Where's your sister?" Jing asked, which made the samurai-ninja turn to his partner.

"She'll be in a minute…with some gifts." Zeke replied.

With a sigh on Jing's mouth, muttered. "Guess I better gave some weapons to Athrun and his team. Which cannot obtained that belongs to 'their' world."

Zeke nodded for he got his point, so with that done, so as he and his partner Jing continue sweeping the streets. As until they heard a ringing (mgs codec ringtone) on their heads, as he and his partner place their fingers; index and middle finger on their necks.

[ _'Jing, Zeke!'_ ] The voice of C. Naruto called in.

 _'Naruto?'_ Zeke thought in a mental communication.

[ _'Yeah its me, but I did had my choice.'_ ]

Which made Jing and Zeke tensed for what he meant, so he and his wife decide to come out on the shadows.

 _'I see…where are you?'_ Jing asked.

[ _'With Team RWBY and my younger counterpart and Gaara.'_ ]

 _'I see…then its time to tell them everything.'_ Jing replied, as with that, the communication cuts off.

As until they heard another ringtone, as they respond.

[ _'Brother, Jing.'_ ] It was Yasha's voice.

 _'Yasha, are you still in one piece?'_ Jing asked, with a smile.

Until they heard a giggle from his lover, and replied. [ _'Yes my love, great news, I got the 5 swords that water boy got, but Betty (aka Breck) and the others were complained for wanted those swords for themselves, and until Athrun came around, he also complain too.'_ ]

Jing sighs, and replied. _'I'll come to you for sure, if I will gave them for an exchange.'_

[ _'Sure, I'll tell them.'_ ]

As they cut off their nano-communication, as until Naruto raise out his hand and create a black portal with purple accents which creates a corridor of darkness, as he turn to Zeke.

"I'll be at the central to met up with Naruto and the others."

Getting a nod from Zeke, and then as the samurai spoke. "One more thing…is Kurosaki will be Naruto's alias or nickname?"

"Hmm…nickname will do." Jing replied about C. Naruto (nicknamed Kurosaki).

So with that, Jing went through the portal, and then fades away leaving Zeke, so as the ninja-samurai left as well to continue to wipe out all the Grimm to get through the breach…

But…under suddenly…

"WHOO-WEE! THE GREAT KILLER BEE HAS ARRIVED!"

Most huntsman/huntresses-in-training wondered where that came from?

 **==With the Cloud Team - Earlier==**

Matatabi unleashes her blue flames at the several of Grimm, while team SAKO continue to fend off the grimm and until…

"WHOO-WEE! THE GREAT KILLER BEE HAS ARRIVED!"

Which stops upon the tracks, which Yugito while in Two-tailed Form, along with Sun and Neptune taking time to fought off the Grimm.

"What was that?" Sun wondered.

Seeing Yugito with a annoying look, and spoke up. **"I think I know who…"**

As everyone looked up to see someone dived down on the air, seeing a familiar black-skin man with a Hidden Cloud Uniform, and swords on his back.

Which made Karui and Omoi awestruck for expecting someone arrived now.

"Is that…?" Omoi started.

"It is!" Karui smiled excited.

Samui sighs for expecting 'him' arrived in time, and muttered. "Can't believe Lord Bee is here…"

Once seeing Bee was still falling from the sky, which he was about to brace for impact. Which until he was landing right about the top of an Ursa Minor which crashes with a big explode when he is crashed.

Seems Killer Bee mad an awesome entrance, as he raised his fist while his other hand pointed himself, then make a yelled. "ENKA!"

And Bee followed it up with an unconventional pose. "Learn those who respects the GREAT Lord Eight-tails!"

Bee quickly busted a move, throwing his arms about to started living, and declared. "I've got energy to spare and sparklin' charm! The eight-tailed beast's a killer bee rockin' in the melody! OH YEAH! I float... like a butterfly. And STING like a bee! Cause I'm the Eight-Tailed Beast!"

Upon finishing his rap, everyone (including the Grimm) gawked at him in silence... embarrassed and priceless expression adorned their faces. Before Naruto had expecting to see the last Jinchuuriki walk upon to the next world of Remnant.

Though, Weiss were more agitated with the rapping fool. Yang had heard his rap was quite impresses her.

"Cool…" Neptune said about how his rap was awesome.

 **"It's 'not' cool, Neptune."** Yugito stated while in Two-tails form, as she turn to her mentor. **"Bee, you're here."**

Which causes Bee turn to see Yugito in that form, and made a greetings. "YO kitty! How's SHAKING! It's FEELS to be-"

Bee's sentence was interrupted by Yugito's giant cat paw that slam him into the ground, with a (-_-) look. Once she remove her giant paw, seeing him he was drop flat.

 **"Bee, would you mind if we'll talk about that LATER!? When its over!"**

As Bee stood up, after hearing what Yugito had said, and replied. "Oh sure, kitty cat, lets get an ENKA TIME! Fool! Ya Fool!"

With Bee is starting get serious, as seeing tossing couple of swords in the air, as some of them thought he might killed himself until one of his swords will. Until 3 beowolves charges at towards him, and until…

*Clank!*

Which shocks in surprised from the onlookers, includes Blake of what they saw. Seeing the claws were easily countered by Killer Bee's seven swords, which he pulsed out so quickly and adeptly. And until seeing most of the Grimm were cut in pieces, which causes anyone who saw him was pretty good.

"Whoa!" Ruby was awestruck at the distance while standing Naruto in fox form's head.

"Impossible…" Blake did not believe this man was skilled with a sword, but 7 of them.

When they saw the man holding all seven swords – holding them in between the joints of his arms and left leg, stomach, left side of his neck, and in his mouth.

Until they're coming, until then when Bee started spinning around with the swords, turning himself into a human buzzsaw, which cringes Weiss for seeing this man is unlike the White Fang Lieutenant about uses his chain-saw.

The battle is still on, while most of the students were mange to fend off against the Grimm.

Now, as expecting to see Glynda walking through the streets approaching to the breaching point to seal it off, with a angry look. Until uses her Telekinesis to pushed back the Grimm which fails to attempt to kills her. Now as she raised her crop at front of the gap from where they came from.

And at long last, Glynda immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis…

 **==Later On that Day==**

After everything had settled down, now the battle has ended. Manage to cleared out whatever most of the Grimm was left standing.

The group of Huntsmen/Huntresses-in-training eventually met up in the pavilion as seeing Mercury and Emerald drag Roman into custody, and then they handed off to Ironwood's military presented at a public showing, which he was escorted by two Atlesian Knight-200 units towards an airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." Roman said sarcastically, until he was pulled by the AK-200. "He-hey, what the hat!"

"Well that was fun." Jing said, arriving with the others and before the four saw Torchwick being taken away.

"So I guess that means we're done here." Naruto said.

As everyone began regrouping, and high fived each other around, until seeing Killer Bee, along with a two newcomer which assisted the assaulted by the horde of Grimm:

Appeared to be about late 20s, was tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reached to his shoulders. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face.

He wore a long, light blue kimono (most like Yatsuhashi) adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of black pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, was a bamboo jug and a pipe.

And besides him was girl was about same age as Ruby's, she had dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, mid-back length dark blonde hair, and a very sizeable bust (maybe less rivals Yang, or Ruby, or Hinata). She wore a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands.

"So…you must be like one-of-us who arrived 'here'. And also you had someone come with you, right?" Naruto stated to confirmed.

As the man wore a kimono nodded. "Yes, my name is Utakata, and you already know about my status."

Which made Naruto nodded along with Gaara to the man was indeed the Jinchuuriki was Utakata, and then team FRHY and Yugito about their jinchuurki-brother. And now as the blond girl stepped in and introduce.

"And My name is Hotaru Tsuchigumo. Me and Utakata-sensei were from a hint from water." A girl named Hotaru introduced, which made the rest of Jinchuuriki nodded about that, as until Yugito stepped.

"Guys, this is the last who arrived." Yugito said gesture at the black skinned, pale blond, shades wearing man with swords, which made Ruby awed for someone carried those swords, and also Blake did impressed about those amount of swords.

As Bee raised his hand at Yugito, which made a sighs annoyance for wanted his introduction.

"Yo, to all: Number One, Number Three, Number Four, Number Five, Number Six, Number Seven, and Number Nine! Its' nice to be here ya see! The name's Killer Bee! Wheeeee!" Bee introduced, well…terrible rapped.

Weiss was annoying and confused about his rapping, Blake was amusing for his bad rap, and Yang grinned for this man was rap with puns. And also C. Naruto (aka Kurosaki/Ikamuzu) shook his head admitted about he still missed his pathetic raps.

Until Yugito's arm twitched as her blue chakra engulfed and used the same technique for the Raikage uses to punished his brother.

" **Burning Iron Claw!** " She exclaimed in irritation, squeezing Bee's side of his face with her chakra covered hand, a comical look of anger on his face as he did so. "Damn it, Bee! This is not the time for your ridiculous rapping!"

As she released her grip on Bee before turning her attention back to group with a musing, leaving a burn mark the side of his face. Seeing Bee rubbing his head from Yugito's grip.

"Sorry about him, he can be a bit annoying at times." Yugito explained about Bee's habit of rapping. "Good thing Lord Raikage had me charged to be sure he will do that stupid rap of his."

"Are you kidding!? His rap is awesome!" Yang exclaimed, which made RWB and Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara sighs complained, while JNPR (which Nora's 'boo!' at Yang's bad pun) and also FRHY.

Yugito had ignored her fellow blonde's comment, and stated. "Anyway, since all the 9 had assembled, so which this is our best time to had a new start."

As until notice the older blond still standing, as Yugito spoke up. "And you? Who are you?"

Which made the huntsman turn to C. Naruto, while Glynda had suspicious about this young man, she will had take him for interrogation, before calling Ozpin.

As Naruto was about spoke up, until masked C. Naruto raised his hand him, then shook his head for don't say anything, as he turn to he group, and replied. "That explanation once we're at Beacon, or someplace eles."

"I agreed, since we are all here, and some of us will talk about, lets talk somewhere, private." Haku first spoke up among the group, while team RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, and Shikamaru knew about what they're up to, along with Team CFVY, which Sun and Neptune were wondered about that, and also Mercury and Emerald were curious.

"Wait! What about this!" Naruto exclaimed, as he raised his fist as which Bee knew what he was talking about.

"Fist bumps to fist bumps! We will talk to the minds!" Killer Bee said, which made Utakata nodded about. As they formed together and entered their mindscape.

 **==Inside the Mindscape==**

Now, with they are all here, so which now Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, Haku, Roshi, Han, Fu, Utakata, and Bee were now on the assembling so which they had long conversation.

First of all, they talk, then passed their knowledge with the awaken abilities through semblance.

 **==At the Real world==**

Seeing all nine people formed while fist bumping together, Glynda, Oobleck/Bart, and Port was aware about their status and where they came from. Before team DYZR, and masked C. Naruto were aware about they connect their minds for discussion.

As Ruby looked down to Zwei, which hits her head she had forgotten something, as she turn to Kiba, while Akamaru was sitting on his head.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" Ruby called out, getting the dog duo attention, until Kiba noticed Zwei next to her.

"Hey Ruby, you got a dog too, huh?" The Inuzuka heir stated.

"Yes, this is Zwei, dad send him while out on the island in Patch in couple of days. So myself and my team will take care of him while he will return." Ruby explained.

"Wait? Your dad send your dog through a mail? Get out!" Kiba said sarcastic about its impossible for a dog able to survived while mailing. So as he kneel down and pat Zwei. "Hey there, boy."

Which he had in mind as he opens set Akamaru down. The two dogs met and Zwei licking Akamaru's head, while Akamaru nuzzled against Zwei's leg.

"They like each other." Ruby said noticing. "I guess Zwei got his first dog friend to play with."

"Yeah. How about that?" Kiba asked.

"Ruby!" Naruto's voice, getting the redhead turn to see Naruto along with the other jinchuuriki siblings had finished their discussion. Which made Mercury and Emerald wanted to know why they been stay idle for how they stayed in fist-bumped.

"Come on Ruby, let's have celebrate for our…" Naruto was about continue, before realizing someone was missing. "Hey guys, where's Sasuke?"

Everyone began murmuring around, turns out that if before Glynda spoke up.

"It seem that an unknown person had delivered Sasuke to the hospital." She explained, aware about Yang's biological mother came in.

"Why, what happened to him?" Naruto asked Naruto.

Hesitated at first, Glynda bit down her lip, before telling what happened.

"It seemed that during his fight, he had lost an arm and an eye." She answered finally getting everyone worried, and Naruto shocked, as well as C. Naruto.

"What! Athrun, can you teleport me…" Naruto began, before realizing that Athrun or his team wasn't around. "Glynda, tell me which hospital Sasuke is at?"

"He's at the QR hospital on road Avenue." The blond cape huntress answered.

Before Naruto could start running on his own, Ruby came in, and lifted him as she ran towards the hospital at her new top speed, leaving everyone open jawed (minus Glynda with a shocking look) thinking if they were seeing right.

"Okay…this…isn't right…" Kiba had said.

 **==With Ozpin – At Beacon Tower==**

Ozpin was aloofly stares outside his window, before calling the Vale's Government Council calls on the headmaster. Which they been discussion about the this event…

"Ozpin?" A councilman called out, with Ozpin no respond, then exclaimed. "Ozpin!"

Ozpin turns his chair towards his desk, respond. "Yes, Councilman."

A video feed of the councilmen is shown on a holographic screen with Ironwood's video feed in the corner.

"You've left us no choice. The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens."

"…" Ozpin was silent as sips from his cup of coffee. Since the council was a bit worried about the recent events, reprimands Ozpin for his leadership skills.

"Ahem..." The Councilman cleared his throat, and stated. "Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."

Which Ironwood will take his role for the security about the Vytal Festival for be ensure for this event went well.

"Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible." Ironwood said.

"And we thank you, General." the councilman said appreciated.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked.

"For now… But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat...concerned. I am sure you understand." the councilman stated.

The faceless councilman's video feed disappears, leaving Ironwood's video feed alone with Ozpin. They silently stare at each other for a moment.

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me." Ironwood said before hanging up the video call.

Ozpin then turns his chair around to look at the large Atlesian Airship outside his window…

 **==With Ironwood==**

The General, looking towards Beacon and Ozpin's office through a window, and said about his old friend.

"You brought this on yourself…"

Ironwood then walks toward a heavily guarded Roman in his holding cell, albeit without his signature hat.

"Leave us." He order his soldiers for private discussion for the most wanted criminal in Vale.

The soldiers leave Ironwood alone, so that he can talk to Roman.

"I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities." Ironwood said sternly.

Roman smirked darkly. "I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement."

"How about the world's strongest military power?" Ironwood asked with his arms crossed.

"Hmmm… first impressions... not great." Roman replied.

Ironwood leaned toward Roman with a steely expression. "I'm going to give you one chance… Who's really behind all this?"

Roman had his dark grin. "Isn't it obvious…?"

Ironwood leads his ear forward him to hear his answer.

"You're looking at him." Roman finished.

Ironwood takes a look at Roman for a moment. "Hm… Very well then."

As the general starts walking away. As Roman chuckled with a smile. "What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk."

"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit… So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to… 'talk'." The Iron Hearted General said.

"Oh, wonderful. Hehehe…" Roman's face as he laughs. His holding cell door closes.

 **==At Cinder's Fraction==**

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald meet discreetly at a rooftop, which the location the same way before the breach.

"All in all, I call today a success." Cinder stated smiled darkly.

"Thos stupid kids re3lly made a mess of things…" Emerald stated shook her head. "But those nine will be a big problem. Have you seen them? With powers like that, they transforms into a giant animal with a numbers of tails that wipe all the Grimm with kind of power, we might as well call this a bust. But we failed to observed them, they're just standing there with their fist bumps."

Cinder agreed with Emerald about regarding the nine individuals had a rare 'semblance' that transforms into a giant animals with multiple tails that size as a mountain about one to nine. It will be hard to had any of them to joined their cause. Not to mention, she needed to tell 'her' about this.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels." Mercury stated about most of hundreds of White Fang were survived or not, as he asked them. "You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?"

"No…" A new voice called out, causing the three to turn their head to the source of the voice.

A tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, as two horns can be seen on either side of his head.

This mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. This may be a redesigned version of the Grimm masks typically worn by most members of the White Fang.

Along with this, he wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design.

He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter 'Ω' (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet.

His name is Adam Taurus. Leader of the White Fang, and Blake's former partner…

"But they'll listen to me." Adam confirmed.

 **==At New Location -** **QR hospital==**

Upon arriving at the Hospital, the nurses had explain to Naruto that Sasuke will be alright, but he'll be newly upgraded when they see him next time, even when he demanded that he should go in there, and help his friend, to which they denied.

Before everyone else arrived via transportation to get there.

But until someone came in before which shocks Naruto and Ruby about some that looked like…'her'…or rather…the blonde fox's certain rosette…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"Excuse me…"_

 _Which made the nurse along with Naruto who made an argue, Ruby was shocked for expecting someone came inside…_

 _As Naruto turn to the source of the voice, which made his eyes widen for seeing expecting was entered the hospital…_

 _It was appeared to be…the older counterpart of Sakura (aka Arukas) with a kunoichi attire with a mask and disguised._

 _'S…Sakura?' Naruto thought, wonder which she looked like his female teammate, her face, her eyes, and hair are all matched, but which it was shoulder length as well._

 _As one of the nurse approaches her, and spoke up. "Umm…what is it you want miss?"_

 _"I was hoping there is a patient had a lose an arm and an eye, right?" C. Sakura stated, which shocks the nurse along with Naruto and Ruby._

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"Someone brought him here." The rosette answered, which causes the nurse nodded._

 _"Well…we had decide to operate for had an cybernetic implants."_

 _"Its no need for an cybernetic eye transplant." Masked C. Sakura suggested._

 _"Why's that, miss?" The nurse asked, as the older (Counterpart) pinkette was about to answer, as she took out a jar on her pouch which startles the nurse along with staffs and Naruto and Ruby for she had an familiar eye with red with black familiar iris marking of a three intersecting ellipses and a three pointed tomoe._

 _"Wha…" The nurse about to say, shocked for seeing a strange eye on a glass jar._

 _"This will be his new one…which I will help him for this operation. And had Sasuke Uchiha's new arm ready and cancel for having eye implant…" C. Sakura instructed._

 _So…without hesitation, as the Nurse went to the phone to call the General…_

 _As Naruto approaches the older counterpart version, along with Ruby besides him. Which made the pink-haired (counterpart) kunoichi turn to him._

 _"Hey…um…are you…"_

 _"Yup." C. Sakura interjected._

 _"You're just like…?" Ruby added._

 _"My husband and I will tell you everything." C. Sakura replied, which made the younger counterpart of Naruto eyes widen with realizing._

 _"Wait? If 'you're' Sakura…then that husband of your, was…"_

 _"Yup, like I said: we'll tell you everything." The Counterpart of the pinkette replied. Which made Naruto and_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Now the operation is started, before until after C. Naruto and others arrived now, which seeing Naruto and Ruby sitting patiently for the operation is started, which until something more surprising.

The C. Naruto removed his mask, which surprises everyone adding Glynda about this man is looked exactly like the younger one. And then show his disguised that more shocking that Ikamuzu was himself.

Until Shikamaru had suspected and figure it out about his name was a surname in backwards that 'Ikamuzu' into 'Uzumaki'. Once C. Naruto insisted to called him 'Kurosaki' since having the same name his younger counterpart.

Yang was hoping if 'his' Naruto will be like the older counterpart. Weiss was disbelief about this man looked identical as the younger counterpart, which if its like his twin brother or something. Blake was also shocked too about Naruto's older counterpart.

Team JNPR, KAIT, CFVY, and HRNS was shocked expecting the older version of Naruto Uzumaki. So which until Glynda will had questions to the older counterpart to the Beacon for sure when Ozpin would like had discussion with him for this matter. Turns out, that being associated with Jing Hayabusa and his team.

As the matter the fact that until Glynda contacted Ozpin about two newcomers… It will be confusion for sure…

But before that…Naruto had something to tell Hinata about this…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"Hinata…can we talk…"_

 _Hinata was surprised for Naruto wanted to talk to something, as she followed Naruto behind, while Kiba was about to followed them as well…which he was waiting for opportunity._

 _But until Yang was about heading there, until being forcefully pull back by Glynda with a angry look, which made the blond nervous._

 _"You have some explanation to do for regarding the broken young Naruto and Ruby's relationship!" Glynda said to Yang, as the blond brawler was about say something, but interrupted. "Don't bother! Ms. Velvet told me everything, along with Gaara about this…"_

 _Which made Yang laughed nervously which she was in trouble now…_

 ** _==At the rooftops of the hospital==_**

 _Once they arrived, as he went to the edge of hospital with a rails._

 _"Um…Naruto…what is it you want to talk to me?" Hinata asked._

 _Naruto sighs, and then spoke up without looking at her, behind. "Its about regarding about the last dance."_

 _Which made Hinata flinched about that happen during the dance, and said. "Yes, um, I was about say that…but…most of our friends scold me for betrayed Ruby's trust."_

 _"I know…you had have myself and Ruby's relationship broken apart…" Naruto said._

 _"Yes…" Hinata understand, as she looked away shamefully._

 _As Naruto sighs once, then turn to her and said. "Hinata…I…There is something I needed to tell you…"_

 _Which made Hinata tensed, as spoke again. "Why…?"_

 _"Hinata…Thank you." Naruto said, as he wrapped his arms around the girl causing her to go several shades redden. "I know why you still love me when you confess me…"_

 _He begun as he released her from embraced and looked into her eyes._

 _"I think I finally understand now, and I am sorry, I don't think I can give you what you want for this relationship, Hinata."_

 _"Wha…what do you mean?" She questioned him a sad look coming over her features._

 _"Look Hinata, as I said: I like you, but not just a lover, but a sister. You arfe my friend, my comrade, and fellow ninja, Hinata, but I don't think I could ever be your girlfriend or lover." Naruto said causing the girl look down as tears to form in her eyes._

 _"We cou…we could be be…happy toge…together." She said with small sobs beginning to escape her making it harder for her not to stuttered._

 _"We could probably make it work, but I think that you love the idea of me. You made me into this perfect ideal that you wanted to achieve, but I am just another person. I have flaws just like everyone else." Naruto explained as he put his hand under her chin raising her eyes to look directly at him. "I will always loved Ruby within my heart, if possible to protecting you, not to mention Yang as well, and you have my unending gratitude for believing in me, but there is someone who has admired you just as much as you think that you have admired me."_

 _"What? Who?" Hinata asked as Naruto bent down and softly kissed her forehead before turning away from her._

 _"You shouldn't have to think too hard Hinata. Besides what kind of friend would I be if I took you away from him?" Naruto said before turning back to her and smiling. As he left her view he to heading back to the operation room, out of her sight as she quietly cried to herself, he turned to look at his friend in the corner next to him._

 _"Take care of her dog breath, cuz I meant what I said about protecting her." Naruto said with a grin. Kiba nodded to his blonde friend with a grateful smile of his own before he went out on the entrance of the rooftop and approached Hinata._

 _Naruto just stands here with a smile on his face as he pet Akamaru while holding him. The two of them watched from their place in the entracne as Kiba finally reached Hinata with the girl throwing her arms around the teen, causing him to wrap his own arms around her smaller frame and hold her to him._

 _So with that, before Naruto puts Akamaru down and gave him a last pat and whispered his ear, as he barks for understand, and then turn around and heading back to the operation room._

 _Unknown to Hinata and Kiba followed by Naruto and AKamaru. Seeing C. Naruto aka Kurosaki had overheard the conversation, with a smile on his face both sad and proud of how his younger counterpart's choice._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Everything went settled, until seeing hilarious for seeing Glynda scolding Yang for blackmailed. So she did delete the video during the dance. So…problem solver…

 **==A few days later==**

Now with the surgery is finished, seeing the C. Sakura, dubbed 'Mako' for he manage to implanted Sasuke's new 'organic' eye instead of cybernetic. Now, which because of the surgery, Naruto couldn't used the demon within mode to replace Sasuke's missing limbs with real human functioning parts.

So…with Mako (Sakura older counterpart) will work on his new arm as well, with a help of her husband Kurosaki.

So, which the best for heading back to Beacon, and hopefully for the Vytal Festival will be coming up…

As afterwards, Team SSGN are sitting on the edge of the Beacon's landing platform where team RWBY were sat there about the discussion about regarding the events, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake, with the Altesian Airships were on the skies in Vale.

On the distance behind SSGN was team RWBY and Zwei. which they been waiting for their respectful boyfriends; the Shadow of the White Sand (namely Gaara, Weiss and Blake), and the Burning Rose Maelstrom (namely Naruto, Ruby and Yang).

h

Now Sasuke sat besides his friend/teammate/rival Naruto with a robotic arm, and a new eye which he covered with a bandage. Before shocking for seeing an older counterpart version of his girlfriend Sakura, turns out that which she and Naruto's older counterpart were married couple. It was shocking for seeing another Sakura into this world.

"Well guys, we did it. We stop Roman, and whatever the White Fang was planning, and most of all, we had successfully killed Orochimaru once, and for all this time!" Naruto cheered for victorious.

"Yeah, but now my brother, and a bunch of people from our world are here, and either want you, me, or Gaara, and the rest of your sibling-bonds." Sasuke said to pointed out who was still feeling sore from the alleged memories of him killing Orochimaru, but also of his brother doing what he did to him.

"My main question is what ever happened to Athrun, and his team?" Gaara said as no one has seen them since that incident.

"Does it matter, we're finally rested, and we got the big tournament coming up tomorrow, so I suggest we go to bed early." Shikamaru suggested, to which everyone obliged as they stood up, and headed for their dorms.

A lot of things had happen before the festival, from Sasuke damning his brother for ruining his life even more, to Gaara officially dating Blake and Weiss, and while Naruto and Ruby, which they agreeing to let Yang to date them, and then after that video is delete and being on detention about an hour after their date.

But all that matters right now is that they start the first day of the Vytal Festival Tournament, and boy are you guys in for one hell of a show.

 **==OVA==**

 **==With Itachi==**

After getting off the train; Itachi, and Kisame tracked down the rest of the Akatsuki, and told them what happen, and what was Itachi thinking.

Angered at first, Nagato did reason with how Itachi convinced him, since the army of Zetsu never made it through, except the black one, and Tobi is acting a little more strange, and had agreed to do things by Itachi's standards.

Until they could agree if they are fully ready, but until then, they would have to agree with working with a small division of the White Fang division now under Itachi. Which when was lead by Adam when he had a large army as well, turns out that had several groups who fond with Itachi to begin with…

 **==With Roman==**

Before his fight with Blake, Roman saw the whole fight between Itachi and Sasuke. And how they fought Orochimaru, mainly how he lost an arm, and eye and in a desperate attempt, when the snake sannin had manage to get his eye that swallowed it.

Before being captured, he had went to find Orochimaru's severed head, and was surprise that the Sharingan was still intact, and had ordered Neo to secretly hold onto, until further notice,

And did not let Cinder, Adam, and their new alliance with Danzo, and his ninja army be within the loop.

After he was been capture, when Ironwood interrogating about who lead this operation, with respond obviously, as he sat there, and laughed in his cell.

 **==Days earlier==**

For some strange reason: Yang had went outside one night, and was surprise to see the same mysterious women that saved her on the train.

But unbeknownst to her, as she was having a chat with her to start with a: "Yang, we have a lot to talk about.".

Which Athrun was there…at the moment…

Athrun was furious when he caught sight of Raven, and wanted to make sure to never see her permanently by any means.

After his team was successful into killing in Suigetsu, they were interested by the many swords he was carrying, and took it upon themselves to take it with them, and since he was already dead they felt no guilt. But until Yasha stepped in which cannot take them, which wonder why, as she replied that those weapons were belong to Naruto's world, so which its completely unfair for sure…

So…Jing had come around and exchange with something interesting…so Athrun agrees, as he had gave them 5 colored orbs into each arm to be implanted, which allows to remove manually. **(AN: I will tell you until then…)**

For now, Athrun had two of the orbs; which it was blue and the other is a light green, and then he had his sight to pierce Raven through her head, when he barely manage to escape a bullet being aimed at him.

Now getting a better look at his target, or better yet targets, and was very familiar as to who they are, you could assume that he was also here, to which he was right when he felt a sudden appearance right behind him.

Turning his head, and how they all appeared out the shadows, Art saw that the only thing different from them was their clothing, and the masks they each don to wear now.

Everyone else didn't matter except the guy right in front of him, who was carrying the all so familiar weapon he remembered that he had always carried.

"Leave us…" The man's voice for ordering, which now facing Art, as his team oblige as they all left.

"tráthnóna, mo dheartháir (Evening, my brother)." He said.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Athrun yelled angrily. "You are nothing but a phantom, that clings to the pillar of his great name that I had remembered him by!"

"I'm sorry, you felt that way, still…" He said with true pity.

"I'm sorry for letting you and that women walking away, and bringing your teammates along with you… But this time, I'll make sure you won't be leaving alive." Athrun interjected, as he took out his weapon, and had it transformed into its 3rd state which was a sword staff or naginata. **(To Tobi-Yaza: Its called Naginata or Guandao.)**

The man in front of him took out his weapon that was already in staff mode, but also did something where it had transformed into a spear, before finally saying the last words before their fight.

"We shall see, Brother."

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Full Metal Alchamist: Brotherhood Ending 4 – Shunken Sentimental - Starts)  
Link** **: watch?v=qPacekK-M1U**

 **(Instruments Played: 00:00-00:13)**

Kawashita hazo no nai yakusoku ga

Kyou mo bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

Hoshigatte ita mono wo te ni shite mo  
Sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

Itami ga unda kakera de…

Donna shunkan datte unmei datte

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

Genkai datte konnan datte

Akirametakunai yo

Kono mama hanasanai de

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori

Koko ni aru kara

 **(Instruments Played: 1:22-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 41 in Season 2…The End of Season.

Wow guys, things has become intense for Athrun now. Also I seriously got it the whole fight scene since Tobi-Yaza's work. Which I had all the rest of the ninja friends for sure…

So what did you think of Kankuro's new puppet? I did used an idea was based on Transformers. Which it was cool for having a new one there…

~~~M~~~

Now with all the Jinchuurikis were now Hanyous. Not mention Naruto's sword is revealed and its know it. So…I had them transformed into a Tailed Beast forms. Which its pretty cool for sure.

I manage to write down the fight scene within the breach… and now the counterparts of Naruto and Sakura had revealed their appearance…

~~~M~~~

Having Shikamaru took out a pistol in battle, which I had used he uses his shadows to bind them and strangles them like toothpicks. Its quite awesome, if you asked me…

Some fights I decide to skip it, so its fine for sure, or Gaara, and Jugo, and the girls on Athrun's team, against Suigetsu. And while Gaara's fight was pretty much sealed the moment I introduced, and man! I am so tired at the moment when I work this story.

I will officially published Athrun's team is now BAND. Which 'B'reck "Betty" Williams, 'A'dalwolfe Yaeger, Nathasha Adamska, and Athrun 'D'engel.

Now…which for sure that Raven's appearance, which off course that I had C. Sakura had Sasuke's new eye implanted. I will surprised for you what it was…

~~~M~~~

 **Now, may I had announcement? I will officially will take a break, which I will be working on one of my stories will be working on… So I will continue when the times and then I will write Season 3.**

 **And I hope You (all) understand: Thank You :-)**

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** That was from Crossfire, which it was a Desert Eagle-Green Vein.

 **(2).** It was from Warhammer 40k: Dawn of War-Dark Crusade. The Kronus' Necron Lord's weapon. Which it had skinning and reaping blades, and then Necrontyr sigils and Gauss flayer.

 **(3).** In truth? I had 45 or 50 members of the Organization in the passed for years before it was 30 members, since I added 10+ any time…so which that so many members. Like the Presidents of all nations. So which for sure that just like the Organization XIII in KH.

 **(4).** That was from the skills of Zero in Megaman X? Because I combine the 4, 5, and 6 which most systems were completely epic ways. After all, which my ideas will just like my first story: Prophecy of Sword of the Moon and Sword of the Snow.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ DYZR ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Stand by ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Techniques =** **]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[=** **Weapon(s)** **=]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[Standing by]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It was the Katana from Assassin's Creed: Rogue's weapon, or rather Assassin's katana. Which there is a Assassin's symbol on the collar of the sword. Guess it's a DLC weapon, along with the Templar Hunter too.

 **(W2).** What did you think? I had the AK-130 model which the AK-200 is now deployed, so which Ironwood didn't mind for sharing a blueprint of an older model. Which that puppet is about the size as Frenzy from the G1 Transformers.

So…I will had keep the curve blades like the AK-130 has.

 **(W2-1).** It's the was the Neutron Assault Rifle from Transformers: Fall of Cybertron.

 **(W3).** This is an Invert color version of Axel's Eternal Flames' Chakram. Which I did based it on his fire-base weapon is now a ice-base weapon. Those were dubbed: Frost Chakrams.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 209+favorite(s) and 212+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Pre-Round One'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 7/16/2016/3:12am

 **Finished** : 7/23/2016/2:34am

 **Published:** 7/23/2016/3:00am – **Edit:** 7/25/2016/3:20am


	42. B: Pre-Round One Part 1

**Chapter 42:** Pre-Round One; Part 1: Long History Lesson, and Refreshed training trip.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** After the 'Breach', now the heroes, and also the counterparts of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno had been into this world in Remnant in two years and half…which their story will heard…

But, until a four senseis of the Rookie 12 of Hidden Leaf wanted to know about the older counterparts about how they got there before Shiru, her brother, and her friends came here…

Turns out, this will be interesting until they're prepared for anything in the future…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang] – Edit (7/27/2016/5:03am)

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]

Notice: Hotaru is on this picture, which being same age as Ruby does, so its better to come up with her team, which now its all female, which just like INDG (Indigo), so which I will create Team HOPE lead by Hotaru Tsuchigumo? Which those three girls were her friends in her village.

So…I will find a suitable Japanese word at least…or maybe…I had any of them found a name for sure. But…if possible for those names after some anime I had watched lately…

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru]

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 42 of this story, which now the Prelude of Season 3 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

This declaring for this new chapter is a very long one about 20,000+ words. Which I had some characters information at the bottom when I had a long chapter, so after reading this.

During my time, I edit some list of chapters by adding 'A-B-C' for Seasons, which it was good idea which most of readers will think straight, after all, which ensure for without confusion.

Here Example: 'CH00A'

I had neglected to add that…when its stuck, then I will squeeze it together.

For now…this is the prelude chapter for season 3 which I will be working on until Season 3 while this story continues…so I will edit this for sure if takes to had most of my stories prepared for anything…

So…its time for the counterpart of Naruto and Sakura, which turns out their age is about…age 18. Which they transported here for sure…until Naruto as the New Sage of the Six Path had sensed chakra that came from Beacon when that happens…

It was before SSGN…

Which turns out, I had decide to had Counterpart Naruto and Sakura nicknames will be Kurosaki and Sakuya, which maybe instead nicknames will be a good idea for sure…

For now, I had still planning for having Rookie 12's training since their chakra is quite disrupted since they cannot access them. Which just like the Movie in Full Metal Alchemist.

Some of names will be come up with while referred to my most favorite old animes to catch up with…

Now…as for may know…while was taking a break for writing this story. And then if possible to write Crossover stories… I still needed time to find some ideas for sure, while working with my wiki…which I had declared for continue writing this story about a week or 2. - 7/23/2016/2:59pm.

* * *

 **= Announcement =**

 **Azuraxfox had accept the challenge about 'Reading' Story. Which stated that gave a shot.**

 **\- 7/30/2016/6:58pm**

* * *

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** That's right, all the Tailed Beast is now together. Which this will be interesting for those had their new life in hand. Also…with a good statement for Naruto x Ruby and Yang.

 **LilMichaelxSonikku12:** Its better then your 'Breach' Chapter at the last chapter. If you don't mind if you game me some shipping pair for the girls from Canon or OCs.

 **Dragon0905:** You're wondering why you never heard someone on my reference? Because I had took inspired some ideas on stories in Fanficition on each of the xovers that referred to: Like One Piece, Rayearth, RAVE, Fairy Tail, Metal Gear, and etc. And its very hard to figure it out, while 'I' know the answer.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

7/28/2016/7:30pm – Well, things turns out lately which completely realistic state. Which I had the counterparts of NaruSaku will be appearance which tell them everything into the events.

As if for now, everything will be interesting for sure…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Play GO! by FLOW (Naruto Opening 4 Theme) – Starts)**

 **(Instuments Starts – 00:00-00:07)**

Yellow lightning arched across the middle of the screen, starting the music. As the lightning began dissipating, the left half of the screen light up with a light blue color background for Sasuke striking a fighting pose with his straight-edge sword Chidori Cutter.

The image began fading to black and was replaced with an upper horizontal shot of Gaara, his sand gourd strapped to his back SSGN had both his hands held in with his sand reeady, the background being brown in color.

At the same time, on the lower right corner of the screen, Shikamaru appeared crouched down, with a rat hand-seal and prepared to send his shadow, a green color being present in the background.

The two images faded to black simultaneously and were replaced by an image of Naruto. The blonde fox had Executioner's blade strapped to his back, his Kuramasaiga (in dagger form) strapped to the right side of his waist, and Mandarin Cyclone holstered on side of his waist. In his hands, Naruto held an unraveled storage scroll, the background for this one was a bright orange.

The image turned black before suddenly a larger image of the four members of Team SSGN in their poses became present. The background appeared a light blue in color and had the darkened outline of the Uzumaki clan swirl present.

The image of Team SSGN was transitioned by a larger scroll unraveling, revealing a montage of images. Starting with a different image of Team SSGN staring into the distance to the left.

 _~We are Fighting Dreamers!~_

Naruto suddenly jumped back from behind the screen into the next panel. The next to panels were about the same size as half the previous one, fitting two in the same space.

 _~Takami wo mezashite~_

The top panel was of Ruby smiling at the camera, giving a small wave, and Weiss, the latter looking to the right in annoyance as if not wanting to be present. The bottom panel consisted of Blake, who was currently reading a small orange book with a small trickle of blood coming from her nose, and Yang, who had her arm draped around Blake's shoulder as she gave a peace sign to the camera.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

Sasuke jumped out from outside the camera's point of view from the left, hoping into the next panel as he, like Naruto, struck a fighting pose.

 _~Narifuri kamawazu~_

The next panel consisted of three images. The top one being of, from left to right, Akamaru, an annoyed Pakkun, and Zwei, the first and the last seemingly in a conversation with Kakashi summoning dog. The middle image was of Glynda Goodwitch (with her glasses adjusted) and Ozpin, along with Kakashi. And the bottom image was of a large close up of an overjoyed Penny as she somewhat over-eagerly (and somewhat creepily) stared at the camera.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

Gaara and Shikamaru, like Naruto and Sasuke, jumped out from outside of the camera's view and into two separate panels, Gaara taking up the next panel while Shikamaru took the bottom part of the panel after that.

 _~Shinjiru ga mama ni~_

Above Gaara was a picture of Jaune giving a peace sign alongside Pyrrha, the latter giving a thumbs up at the camera, along with Gai and Lee. To the right of Shikamaru's panel was an image of Nora and Ren staring at the camera, along with Asuma and Kurenai.

The final panel consisted of Naruto standing beside his older counterpart, Naruto 'Kurosaki' Uzumaki and Jing Hayabusa. Naruto, despite being tall about now about age 15.

 _~Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!~_

Suddenly, a silhouette of Kisame jumped out in front of the camera and pulled out Samehada and swung at the camera. The image turned black, save for the bandages around Samehada. Written alongside the bandages was the opening title:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:  
SSGN (Signal)"

 **(AN: Despite for the Letters on the title with sizes: 'Shinobi Team of Remnant' had size 8, and 'SSGN (Signal)' had size 18 (by 9x2))**

 _~Right here! Right now (Go!)~_ _  
~_ _Buppanase like a danga liner!~_ _  
_ _~Right here! Right now (Burn!)~_

The title screen was transitioned by the flames of Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination) into an image of Itachi's eyes opening, revealing three tomoe in each eye.

 **(Short Instrument Played – 00:27-00:29)**

The image of Itachi's eyes was transitioned by an unraveling scroll, revealing an image of Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, KAIT, CFVY, and HRNS standing in a field with some clouds up in the sky.

 _~Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?~_

The next panel was of everyone, which consisted of, from left to right; Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Oobleck, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Taiyang, Yugito, Iruka, Killer Bee, Port, Reina, team KALM, SAKO, SABR, SSSN, and Athrun's team.

 _~Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta~_

The image was once again transitioned by an unraveling scroll. The image that replaced the previous one was of a more traditional photo. The girls were dressed up in Japanese kimonos and had their hair done in fancy styles.

Jaune was launched across the screen by Pyrrha's spear, Miló. Following him was Ren, who had his hands in his pockets as he lazily went after Jaune along with Shikamaru. Next was Gaara who ran across the screen, followed by Kiba and Akamaru, Ozpin, Sun Wukong, and a rather fidgety Bartholomew Oobleck.

 _~Saa kokoro no me~_

As soon as the last person went across the screen, four chibi versions of (This is going clockwise) Kurama, Shukaku, Matatabi, and Gyuki each holding up their right hands, which in turn covered part of their faces.

 _~Mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)~_

As soon as the four chibi tailed beast disappeared, Peter Port ran across the screen, followed by Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark (they maybe bullies, I will had them into this opening scene). And Haku, Roshi, Fu, and Han as well.

 _~Ushinau mono nante nai sa~_

Following after them was the Naruto counterparts, Kurosaki momentarily stopped to smiled stare at his wife C. Sakura Haruno, who was wearing a kimono yet still had a stoic face. Naruto caught on to what his counterpart was doing and kicked him along.

Velvet peaked her head out of the left side of the screen momentarily before this happened.

 _~Iza mairou!~_

The image of Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT clumped together with serious faces with a red background was quickly replaced by an image of Gaara with his tri-barrel revolver Desert Tanuki drawn and Weiss with her Myrtenaster along with Blake with Gambol Shroud; holding a ninjato and cleaver in dual wield.

 _~We are Fighting Dreamers!~_

 _~Takami wo mezashite~_

The image rapidly changed back to Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT before changing to the teachers of Beacon Academy striking fighting poses. Of these people included, Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Peter Port along with Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

 _~Narifuri kamawazu~_

The close up image of the teams soon changed into an image of Gaara and Naruto, only the latter had different attire, and new appearances.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

 _~Shinjiru ga mam ni~_

Instead of his usual orange-blue tracksuit or black and orange uniform, Naruto wore a new attire and age is change into 15 with the same black haori with orange flames, and an Hidden Leaf headband consists it's a black long bandanna.

 _~Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!~_

An image of Ruby, Yang and Naruto were hugged together, the three having smiles present on their faces with their eyes closed, was present in place of the previous image.

 _~Right here! Right now (Go!)~_

This was quickly replaced by an image of Kisame and Itachi in their Akatsuki cloaks, along with the other Akatsuki members. The panel next to this was of Sasuke holding his hand out as a Chidori (One Thousand Birds) cackled violently.

 _~Buppanase like a dangan liner!~_

The next image was of Team SSGN enjoying a festival of sorts.

 _~Right here! Right now (Burn!)~_

Replaced by an image of Adam Taurus and a few of his lackeys standing over a table with a map. There were a few markings in red of the map and the map itself resembled that of a region of Vytal.

 _~Buttakitteku ze catch on fire!~_

An image of a fake smiling Cinder, and then Mercury and Emerald became present.

 _~Right here! Right now (Go!)~_

This was soon replaced by an image of Naruto and Gaara in their tailed-beast form with a serious looked. Across from them was the Akatsuki, White Fang, and Danzo's ROOT foundation.

 _~Buppanase like a dangan liner!~_

The image was replaced by an image of Naruto with his back to the camera, yet still looking at it, alongside the silhouettes of his fellow teammates.

 _~Right here! Right now (Burn!)~_

This was soon replaced with three panels. The first was of Ozpin, who had a survivor's guilt look to his face. The next panel was of Ruby and Yang, who looked off into the distance with slight concern. And the final panel was of Naruto, who threw a punch at the screen causing it to fade to white as the music finished and the chapter began.

 _~Buttakitteku catch on fire! (Bam!)~_

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Beacon Academy – Interrogation Room==**

Ikamuzu Kurosaki aka Naruto Uzumaki, the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki when before he and Gaara went into Remnant. Also from another alternate world, which this Naruto is unlike any Naruto that they had known. Also being married by Sakura herself which looked like Sakura? She is looked beautiful, not to mention her chest size is about C cup about same size as Yang or not. Not to mention a purple diamond shape tattoo on her forehead which it looks good in her.

Akuras' name was backwards too, which never thought her name was backwards. Which she and her older counterpart husband used the backward names as a cover up without suspicious about this matter.

But before that, Ozpin contacted Signal about Kurenai, Iruka, Sakura (Older's counterpart), Ino, and Ten Ten. And also Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma were called in too in Beacon, which stated regarding the older blond which looked like the Fourth Hokage was reborn.

With C. Naruto aka Kurosaki was now sitting on the chair in the interrogation room, as until Ozpin came in with his usual holding his cane and coffee mug, followed by Glynda and sit on the other side of the table, as the headmaster begun to spoke with questions.

"So…Naruto told me about you, regarding about you were the guest in disguised during the 'Beacon Dance'." The headmaster stated. "I've never thought Mr. Hayabusa had convinced me to had you and your wife as guest."

C. Naruto nodded and replied. "That's right, I was a same man with a orange hair during that night…and also with my wife too as well."

"I see…and may we have asked? Since you have the same name is young Naruto." Glynda said, stepped in.

"Sure, call me Kurosaki." C. Naruto known as Kurosaki replied insisted.

"Very well, Kurosaki…can you tell me everything about where you come from while I know you're fom the different dimension? But…judging on your eyes, it seems that you're are a veteran." Ozpin asked, before he notice his eyes which those weren't the eyes of the young, but those are the eyes of a vetarin whose seen war.

Along with Glynda, she did seen those eyes were veteran, not the young man which those had a good life. She agreed with Ozpin there.

"Oh, you saw me though my eyes…" Kurosaki (C. Naruto) said admitted about Ozpin's catch. "Of course, Ozpin. Since you two were already know about me…?"

Getting a nod from Ozpin and Glynda about his life, being born in October 10, and even his life as age 13 as genin.

"Very well, I'll show you about when my counterpart's life…but I will tell you right after the failed invasion in Hidden Leaf by Sand and Sound." Kurosaki (C. Naruto) stated.

"After the failed Invasion? Is that when Kakashi and the others told any of us about after what happen to their home village." Glynda wondered.

"Yup, my counterpart told me about it was after he defeat Gaara followed by the chunin exams was interrupted…but this event will surely tell that afterwards…" Kurosaki said, as he closed his eyes. "Now…before that…I will show you something before I will you two everything from the very beginning."

He snaps opens that shocks Ozpin and Glynda shocked in startled for see C. Naruto's eyes, but those eyes were unlike Sasuke's, Itachi's, and Kakashi's; his eyes is had now bore the metallic purple, ripple pattern, but his was not the regular pattern like Nagato's (aka Pein). Instead, his had six tomoes in each eye spread between the two innermost ring of each eye.

"Those eyes…? Were like…" Glynda was about to say.

"Yes…but this is the eyes of the First God of Shinobi who formed the 'Ninja Creed'." C. Naruto explained about those eyes. "They called it: Rinne-Sharingan."

"Rinne-Sharingan? Its not like Itachi's Mangekyo when Sasuke told me about it." Ozpin stated, as he took a sip.

"It was…but this is fully evolution of the Sharingan…but this bloodline is the eyes of the god." He replied.

"How did that happen? How did you obtained it?" Ozpin asked.

"A 'friend' who somehow made a sacrificed to protect us from the blow of our greatest foe." The older blond replied.

"Who?" Glynda asked who had this older blonde's foe who had faced.

"The Originator of Chakra…" C. Naruto declared, which his fist clenches in rage for 'she' had been worst since she used that 'illusion' to took away their lives, and he cannot forgive 'her' for everything.

Ozpin noticed his expression, so as she spoke up to broke his thought.

"Mr. Kurosaki, can we continue about this discussion." He said, which made the older blonde calm down.

Kurosaki sighs, and then spoke up. "Guess you're right…now, its all started about regarding Sasuke…"

"Sasuke? You mean his counterpart right?" Ozpin asked, referred to the young Uchiha about he had a counterpart onto their 'home world'.

"Yes…but…I will used that jutsu, the one Sasuke got suffered by Tsukuyomi." C. Naruto persisted.

"You mean the one Itachi made a mental breakdown?" Glynda referred.

"Yup…and then looked at it…and I'll explained right away…" Naruto begun as he used the Tsukuyomi as Itachi's to show the headmaster and his right-hand woman about the following events.

 **==Time Skipped – Within the World of Tsukuyomi==**

At the same time as about C. Naruto's life were just like his younger counterpart, which he told him everything about he was about age 15-16, he told Ozpin and Glynda about Orochimaru which they aware since he is already dead, but turns out that one of the female kunoichi back home had a last curse seal as well, which turns out 'his' Orochimaru was good and also never interesting in wars, which after the Second and Third War.

Also…which until his wife 'Sakuya' (which her nicknamed dubbed by C. Sakura) confirmed that she was there and told about 'their' Sasuke defected for power by Orochimaru's promise to beat his older brother, and then they know about Orochimaru's motive, which until when he and his friends (which they're also counterparts) were the retrieval team at the moment.

Afterwards, he and his wife never saw him since, until before three years later. While in the Tsukuyomi world, he told them everything about their Sasuke's actions, which it was how hard it had been. Since Sakuya was wondered if only she had done something different or had been strong enough to stop him, things could change. It took his wife a long time to get over that moment as well.

Now, as C. Naruto told them about been three years, his wife had grown a lot since that time, and in a way she was putting old demon's to rest. He explained to the professors about their training went well when he was trained by his godfather Jiraiya, and while C. Sakura trained by Tsunade.

Now…every events he had told them while in the genjutsu: first is found Sasuke and how they lost him. They went into they missed the battle with between Uchiha brothers, which led into the Shinobi World War Four before the previous events had happen every time.

While the war is rage on, Naruto told them about the responsible for C. Naruto's life was spoiled about 18 years, and his younger counterpart 13 years, which Glynda aware about this, until he replied about the man wore a mask that he know who he was.

Glynda demanded answers so she can fought him for making the younger counterpart's life was horrible.

With Naruto sighs, and replied. "Alright…I'll gave you a hint: it was about Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan eye."

"What about it?" Glynda frowned.

"Did he told you who owns it?" C. Naruto questioned, which made Ozpin and Glynda tensed about that questioning.

"Yes, Mr. Hatake mentioned it when he shown us his right eye that looked like his student Sasuke…but he said it was gifted by…" Ozpin was about to say, which he and Glynda had their heads hit for revelation.

"Wait a minute…! Are you saying…?" Glynda was about say about who is the responsible about when Narutos' life was horrible and also the attack at their home world, and also everything.

C. Naruto nodded, replied. "Yes…you may wonder WHY and HOW 'he' still alive. Sensei thought he did…but turns out…"

Which Ozpin and Glynda glance at the older blonde, for he wanted to continue.

"…He was also a puppet of the mastermind who pulling stings, followed by to the other." C. Naruto declared.

Which shocks Glynda and Ozpin about that which turns out that any of those men were manipulate by the shadow of the puppeteer.

Ozpin's eyes furrowed about that subject was being manipulate by someone at far behind who control strings. As he took another sip of his coffee, then spoke up.

"A puppet? You mean…?"

"That's right…'one' of the shadows of the organization who seeking Jinchuurrikis had the tailed-beast sealed within them… He is also considered 'monna's boy' that's for sure." C. Naruto explained. "Now…shall we continue?"

Getting a nod from the headmaster, while Glynda adjusted her glasses.

Now…within hours passed (minutes), Kurosaki (Naruto's older counterpart) tell them the full-details about 'Momma's boy', which turns out he uses the most powerful genjutsu that trapped everyone into the eternal slumber and also having false happiness to gave dreams, and until the worst part…

"My word, this is Insane. I can't believe what I just saw." Glynda said about how its insane for a certain 'rabbit goddess' had used such a horrible and complex illusion that took away their hopes and dreams every life form like humans or animals (no offence to the Faunus race) in a world of illusions, causing into enslavement.

But the most heavily shocking, also whenever that illusion itself while trapping into a caccoon, which drains everything; life energy, personalities and defining features, which produced a new fruit which most part for had 'Nature's Wrath', instead of dust, and also started to converted into an slavery.

"That's right, it was insane… 'She' did when my predecessor or my reincarnate had sealed her before along with his brother…even though the fact which it was related to the Hyuga Clan."

"Hinata's and Neji's Clan, correct?" Ozpin stated, which nod from Naruto's counterpart confirm.

"Yes, Hagoromo and Hamura were the sons of Kaguya Ootautsuki, she had came into our world before we weren't born before for decades until then…"

And then he explained the tale about its all begun when Kaguya came into the Elemental Nations from the very beginning, which it was before the Ninja Creed or Ninshu had created, she came into this world with no chakra never formed and then followed by Ninshu. Told by s certain 'black plant' or 'momma's boy' about her past when she came here.

Turns out, Kaguya had became tyrant for took away their life form from every living to fed the power of the 'tree', itself. Which until which someone knew about this, which a certain old wise toad had told Hagoromo before he and his brother met him. **(AN: First time for Hagoromo and Hamura had a sense of gag and shocking when they met Gamamaru.)**

Now, with that tale is done about that events: Before Hagoromo and Hamura was born, given birth a a human which she is alien at the time, then the brothers met an elder from the toads, the truth about their mother, Hagoromo's love one dies causes the Sharingan manifested, then the endless battle between brothers and mother, and the final moment for they had sealed her to create a mood into this dimension, and so as the birth of the Tailed Beast…

As they finished their tale, as if Ozpin stated for how they got here, of course, which until then the point of their arrival in Remnant with a sad part most…

"You world was destroyed!?" Glynda exclaimed disbelieving about what C. Naruto's story.

Older Naruto nodded sadden about how their world his gone, and explained. "We almost had sealed 'her' with Sasuke's Yin Power of the Six Path after he protect us from that blow…until she had decide to destroyed her own 'nursery' to be sure that she cannot live for anything as possible…but turns out…"

Older C. Naruto sighs with his eyes closed, then opens them up and declared. "We decide to move on for our lives and treasured our memories of our friends and home…so…me and Sakura were married at the moment…until…'she' came in before I met Jing…about she wield a katana."

"…I see…are you referring to…?" Ozpin asked, she had suspected for Raven was there.

Older Naruto nodded about it was Raven came in at the time, as he formed a hand-seal and yelled for released the Genjutsu world.

" **Release!** "

 **==At the Real World (In Second(s) Passed)==**

The three arrived back into the real world in the long-minute illusion, as Ozpin spoke up him.

"That was the most interesting tale, Mr. Uzumaki. A rare one to a million man and woman who had lost their lives for total extinction when you and your wife were survivors. Helping others for their sake. You will grow up to be a fine man and an finer huntsman. Thank you for telling us all of this."

C. Naruto nod for appreciated, said. "I appreciated Headmaster Ozpin, so far that I had something in mind regarding 2 of your students and even 4 from Haven, and also regarding the other 11."

Ozpin aware about Naruto, Gaara, and team FRHY (Fray). Since Yugito, Bee, Utakata were masters/experts of controlling the Tailed beasts' power. Not to mention the rest of the students of proclaimed rest of the Rookie 12.

"So…if possible for me to mastered their abilities along with Bee, Utakata, and Yugito that if logical for us, as a senior Jinchuuriki when they're now Hanyos' or Half-demons, it will be fit to trained the younger ones had their power fully extended." C. Naruto stated. "S…what you do you say? Do we have an agreement?"

Ozpin was silent about what the older counterpart of young Naruto was has to offered, which he looked like a professor material at the moment. Which turns out during the breach at the central town in Vale when the swarm by a Grimm into the tunnels.

"Very well, Mr. Uzumaki. I will accept your agreement to trained two of my students…" Ozpin accepted.

"Or more of course, which I was aware for the Vytal Festival coming up until one week ahead." C. Naruto added, which made Ozpin nod for understand his statement.

So with C. Naruto smiled for who Ozpin respond, while Glynda had a agreed with the headmaster. Since Naruto and his jinchuurki sibling-bonds were still had a lot to learned to control, but only Y. Naruto and Gaara still young to control such power, and even Fu and Haku as well.

"Now, that discussion with you is over, and thank you for telling us all of this, and you may go now and can you send your wife." The headmaster said.

C. Naruto nodded, as he stood and went to the door, as his out and called out his wife for its her turn. And now C. Sakura stepped inside the interrogation room, as the older rosette went to the seat, as which further questions regarding that event.

Once C. Sakura sat on the chair, as Ozpin begun to spoke up. "Glynda informed me about your medical specialty. Regarding young Sasuke's condition for having a new eye, implanted. And may I asked why you got a possession on that eye that looked like Sasuke's?"

"Oh…" C. Sakura begun for Ozpin's curiously, then replied explained. "It was belong to…'someone' we know, about when we had been fought 'her' until that happens, suddenly we had keep fighting to all our strength to sealed her while my husband had two of the powers of the sage."

Ozpin sips his coffee and stated for sudden subject. "Yes, I was aware from your husband's regarding, as that your…"

C. Sakura (as Sakuya) nodded. "Yup, it was, not to mention this…"

As the rosette close her left eye and slowly opens to reveal is also a Sharingan, that shocks the professors.

"My first crush did gave me this gift before I had lost my one of the eye-sight, after he…"

Ozpin raised his hand and interjected. "No need to say anything, I know what you mean for losing someone who close to you and your husband."

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin." C. Sakura said with a smile appreciated. "But call me Sakuya, alright?"

"If you insist." Ozpin replied.

As Glynda first stepped in and spoke up. "Mrs. Uzumaki, I really wanted to know how you gotten possession on that other one if James persisted to had Sasuke's new eye and arm implanted."

"Well…I know those cybernetic implants can be powered by Aura. Which created by Atlas." Sakuya (C. Sakura) stated, then explained. "My husband had a 'ability' to create things came out of nothingness. So he manage to create the same eye as the counterpart of Sasuke."

Which getting a nod from the professors for understand for what she had said.

"If possible for Sasuke's decision to had a new arm that I was making." She added.

"An new arm?" Glynda asked curious.

"Well…it was made from the First Hokage's DNA cells since creating a prosthetic arm for sure." Sakuya said.

Which shocks the professors regarding something so special about the first hokage's DNA which told by the Kakashi or the senseis of theirs.

"Is it has to do with that DNA was belong to the first founder of your home village?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, First Hokage Hashirama Senju uses the Wood-style to create trees. And even create the largest forest to surrounds the village, this is what they called: the Hidden Leaf Village." Sakuya explained. "Now…if Professor Glynda was curious about my medical skills…"

As Sakura closed her eyes, then opens them up, declared. "Because me and my husband gain access chakra when we're the survivors, and the last chakra users to our fallen home world…"

 **==With the Heroes==**

Team SSGN, RWBY, HRNS, JNPR, KAIT and CFVY were waiting for young Naruto's older counterpart, also there's Police Lieutenants Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai, and also Iruka and Kurenai. Which been called in by the headmaster regarding there is two people were looked like Naruto and Sakura.

And also there's Yugito, Bee, while their/students friends Samui, Atsui, Karui, and Omoi will be reported to the General for sure. Along with Bee as well, and then team FRHY. While Ruby wanted to see one of his swords of his, and also his fighting style while holding on his limbs, joints and mouth. Its rare for a swordsman like that masterful skilled.

Utakata was blowing bubbles which stated for it was childish a bit, which he explained that he creates bubbles to make explosions and acids, which it was cool and deadly too, like a bubble soap that stings their eyes, as he and Hotaru explained everything while they're here.

Sasuke had his eye implanted by the same Sakura which she looked older, until seeing that his eyes were changed into that looked like a combination of Itachi's and someone they do not know. Which results having the same matching eyes.

As for Hinata, after the talk with Naruto, which she understand how things went well at the time for their relationship at hands. She really understand for how Naruto respected his decision about this relationship since during the hospital. For sure that until Kiba comfort her, which she founded her answer…

Stated the fact Hinata had respected him, only saying that it was just a crush and that the only thing she felt for Naruto was respected from him never losing hope. Since she give him something a long time ago.

 **==Flashback Starts – Before Heading to the Interrogation Room==**

 _"_ _Naruto…"_

 _As Team SSGN and Team RWBY saw Hinata, along with Kiba accompany her, which before Neji was keep distance away from Naruto for sure, as Lee, Choji, Shino, and two of Gaara's siblings had pledge loyalty for sure._

 _So with Naruto along with Ruby and Yang besides him while Kiba accompany Hinata._

 _Which Naruto had shown his innocence to Neji about Hinata's actions. She did it on purpose to forced to kissed him. Truth to be told, since Team HRNS haven't been getting along with everyone because immediately after the incident in Vale yesterday._

 _During the hospital, Naruto had team up with Shikamaru to beat up Neji for come his senses like during the Chunin exam finals, and also shown his innocence to Neji by showing his memory at the time during the dance._

 _After that, Neji had made himself distance away for sure, shortly Hinata learnt that Naruto, and Ruby had Yang allowed to Yang date with him, causing Hinata felt depressed and heartbroken, until the talk with Naruto causes to have her hope not broken, which good thing Kiba came around to accompany her. So which she decide date him for sure._

 _After that, which will never happen again…_

 _As Hinata had something on her hands, was a paper bag of something that for Naruto, while Kiba had his hand around her shoulder, as he gave her a slight push, then she was brave enough to give it to him._

 _"This is for you Naruto-kun" Hinata said as handed him the paper bag, which Naruto took it with both of his hand._

 _"Thank you…Hinata." He smiled, as Yang and Ruby wondered what's inside that bag._

 _He had decided to wait until he got to met up with his counterparts, but everything had it exception so he would make one with Hinata's gift._

 _He reached his hand inside and felt something very soft, like clothes or something like that. Naruto then grabbed a whole of it and pulled out._

 _It was a long red scarf._

 _"_ _Whoa! That's a nice scarf." Yang comment for seeing a long red scarf which made Ruby nod for agreed._

 _And which made Naruto started at it that looked very familiar…_

 _"This is…?" Naruto was about say with revelations._

 _"You remember Naruto?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes, explained. "That is the scarf you wore many years ago. On a snowy day, when we were both preparing to enroll the Academy, you came and saved me from a group of bullies."_

 _Memories returned to his mind, now Naruto remembered that day and the scarf in his hand._

 _"Though you failed and easily beaten...and your scarf trampled over by them." Hinata finished, which surprised her team and everyone else about that scarf was indeed his during the before academy days._

 _"I asked you to keep it right?" Naruto asked, chuckling to himself. He was so weak back then. "Since it was ruined."_

 _"Yes." She replied._

 _"And you kept it till this day." Naruto looked at the scarf. "…and you even knitted it back again."_

 _"Yes, Naruto," She whispered._

 _Which hits Kiba and Shino during the shopping trips, it was while back at the time._

 _As the Inuzuka spoke to his proclaimed girlfriend. "Hinata, did you went to the shop to buy a knitting kit for this scarf who happens to be Naruto's?"_

 _Causes Hinata looked over with a nod, and replied. "Yes Kiba, I had Lady Kami to get something at home which I had tried to fix his scarf, since I had to give it back to him while we're was shopping."_

 _With a smile formed on Naruto's face, and closed his eyes, then said. "Hinata…"_

 _Which getting turn back at his face by Hinata to responded._

 _"_ _Its strange right…in fact a day, and I got two scarf." Naruto stated, which made everyone tensed, as he took out something on his pouch and shown everyone was a blue scarf with white lines._

 _Weiss notice about that color which part of hers had blue, as she turn to Naruto with questions._

 _"_ _Naruto, who's…?"_

 _"_ _Its my mom's, Weiss. Kami had came by to give this was belong to my mother a while ago during the time in Christmas. And also her belongings." Naruto answered to the white-haired heiress, which surprised everyone about this scarf is important. "She did made it to me before she died for sure."_

 _"_ _Is that so…" Hinata said, as she put her hand on the scarf and gently moved her hadn on it. She could tell the person who made it put a lot of effort into making a scarf…just like her when she knit Naruto's scarf._

 _With Weiss' and Blake's case, if possible for any of them will make a scarf for Gaara that's for sure._

 _"_ _Maybe if I can…" Blake and Weiss about say at the same time, which causes turn to each other._

 _"_ _Checkmate?" The black and white duo asked, unison._

 _As Weiss and Blake nod for agreed for what they're planning._

 _"_ _Thanks for the gift, Hinata." Naruto smiled at her. "Though it would be weird if I wear them both at once."_

 _As until Ruby came in, spoke up. "I'll hold onto it, Naruto, Hinata."_

 _Getting everyone turn to the redhead scythe wielder, as Naruto asked. "Are you sure?"_

 _Ruby nodded, and replied. "I'm serious. After all, which Sis here have a scarf as well."_

 _Which made Yang nod agreed, which she did have one after all, while Ruby didn't. so now its settled, as a smile on Naruto's face again, as he give it to Ruby, which she takes and wrapped around her neck, which it looks comfortable._

 _Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru saw it everything, which never thought his mother had gave his scarf._

 _Shikamaru sighs. "Troublesome, guess things will be complicated for sure."_

 _"_ _Hn, guess you have a point there." Sasuke agreed._

 _Gaara had never though if possible if Weiss or Blake will make a scarf, which it will be strange to wear both at the same time…_

 _As Lee, Shino, Kankuro, Choji, and Temari smiled of how that went well, which everything is settled and back to normal._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

With Ruby wore acquired scarf, which she can go whenever having winter time or Christmas day. After all, which having two scarf; a red thread of fate, and mother's love.

Not to mention the three kunoichis of Rookie 12: Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. They came by for their excuse, since which had Taiyang to take the copies for the three girls which because its matter, of course, being told by Ruby or Yang about Naruto and the others' came from.

Not to mention, during the event when the Grimm had swarm to terrorized the citizens in Vale. So most the schools like Signal Academy were cancelled before taking few days, because most experience Huntsman/Huntresses had send out to take a sweep to fend off the Grimm.

Guess that they're also not to only people who came to Remnant in the first place, before Shiru and the others. Now, while they been having some conversation regarding the older counterparts of Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto…is it true?" Sakura asked to her teammate regarding there is a older counterpart of herself with Naruto's counterpart.

"Yes, its true, her scent and her appearance are the same, but also a purple diamond tattoo on her forehead is a bonus." Naruto replied. "Its 100% positive for that looked like me and you, Sakura."

"Whiskers is right, that hunk is looked just like 'our' Naruto." Yang stated regard about the older counterpart of her official boyfriend, as she hug him like a teddy bear.

"Yang, I hate to break out to you for messing us. Can you let go of Naruto." Ruby told to her older half sibling for let go of him seeing his face flustered. After Yang was been detention informed by Velvet for commit blackmailed.

"Alright, sis, I'll letting him go." Yang replied, as he let go of him, while still blushed from the her fellow blonde boy. "Although I hope our Naruto will be grown just like the older one."

"Indeed for Yang's statement." Kakashi said stepped in to joined the conversation. "Who would had thought that looked like my sensei, which had a same appearance as our Naruto, here."

"Yeah, then its true, then why are we're called here right after the attack?" Ino asked.

"Troublesome Ino, it was before when Jing and his team knew about this." Shikamaru stated.

"If its that so, Shikamaru, and why's that?" TenTen asked.

"I better he meant for why he and other Sakura came here? Because turns out their age is older then us, maybe same age as Yang and the others, minus Ruby." Shikamaru stated.

"You're still smart as ever, Shikamaru… That answer will be…me and Sakuya (C. Sakura) were from two different parallel worlds."

A voice of Older Naruto, which getting them attention to see him lend against the side of the door, which overheard their conversation.

"Naruto?/Other Me?" Everyone and Y. Naruto exclaimed.

"Call me Kurosaki, which it will be confused for having two names at time." Kurosaki (C. Naruto) insisted. As C. Naruto turn his glance at his brother-figure, Iruka.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei." Kurosaki greeted, which uncomfortable for seeing his counterpart of his sensei he had known.

"Oh…hey. So…you're looked older when the other me had seen you." Iruka replied.

C. Naruto rubbing the back of his head, stated. "You want to catch up afterwards with my young counterpart."

"Sure, all to do with my 'other' former student." Iruka replied. As C. Naruto gave his old (counterpart) sensei a pat on his shoulder. "I've heard you married Sakura, will, other Sakura I mean."

"Yes it was sensei, it was." He replied, as he turn his head to his former team 7 sensei. "Yo, sensei."

"Yo!" Kakashi replied with a eye smile. "Never thought about you being the older then Yang."

"You could say that again." C. Naruto replied.

"Ah! Kurosaki! You have sweat Flames of Youth which you been looked like Lord Minato, but you're more YOUTHFUL then the younger!" Gai exclaimed, which while ranting seeing C. Naruto and Kakashi were still talking, while everyone was amusing seeing them still talking, until they turn to him and replied.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" They responded unison.

"OH MY GOD!" Gai yelled with a dramatic expression, as he quickly point his finger on them. "CURSE YOU WITH YOUR HIP AND COOL ATTIDUDE!"

Which made everyone laugh of how funny for seeing Gai's face reacts. C. Naruto was completely admitted for his friends and 4 senseis again for how long it has been. So with that, as Naruto turn his eyes on Asuma and Kurenai, which unaware that he took a teased for those two ere looked cute together which causes them to blushed which everyone had notice it by now.

As Kurosaki (Naruto Counterpart) cleared his throat, then spoke up. "Come in. Lets go find a dorm room to have some private conversation, before I'll send a message to my wife to informed where we are."

"Hey! How about our club room!" Younger Naruto exclaimed, which made nod from Older counterpart about this suggestion along with everyone. "Then let's go."

So with settled, as they heading to Ninja World Club…

 **==At Ninja World Club Dorm==**

Once everyone is on club room, with multiple decorations with shuriken symbols and kanjis around the old classroom is now a club room. Which its been months since this will be their own non-HQ for sure.

On the blackboard, had five symbols of the hidden village (plus the Waterfall): Leaf, Sand, Mist, Stone, and Clouds. And five elemental kanjis like; 火 (Fire)、風 (Wind)、雷(Lightning) 、地 (Earth)、水 (Water).

Now many symbols with 5 nations which were mementos for their old world. As Yugito had drawn her village's symbol and also had a replica of the uniform itself. Along with Roshi and Han being Hidden Rock Ninjas, and Fu was not part of the Great Five, but a minor village were from Hidden Waterfall. And lastly Haku and Utakata as well, which most of them know their knowledge by mimic the swords from the Seven Swordsman of Mist.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Iruka, Kurenai, along with Three Ninja Police Officers were admitted about their friends/teammates/students were doing over those days. Building a clubroom for the activity, as anyone explained about the fact that most of the clubs were kicked out or rejected for some reasons; like being a celebrity, couples, powerhouse, etc.

As C. Naruto is now sitting on the desk, before he place a 'seal' to prevents eavesdropping, while everyone else had took their seats the clubroom which used to be a classroom (it was lecture room) that it was unused; Naruto along with Ruby and Yang, while Gaara had his along with Weiss and Blake, Sasuke and Sakura besides him, and lastly is Shikamaru and Temari. **(1)**

Not to mention, there's Akamaru and Zwei, which insisted to had their dog companions into their dorm. Before C. Naruto pat the white puppy for seeing his old friend again, and also Zwei too.

Kankuro and Coco were sat together, which it looks comfortable on the side end. The Hyuga cousin and Kiba were on the side, and Karui, Choji, and Samui on the side, and lastly on the end was Jaune and Pyrrha.

Kakashi, Gai, along with Lee, Kurenai and Asuma, were sat on the chairs or desks, or lend against the wall. Along with Team FRHY, Bee, Utakata, Hotaru, Atsui, Omoi, and Yugito on their seats as well.

As until Pyrrha stepped in and first to spoke up. "So…'you're' Ikamuzu Kurosaki that Professor Ozpin had invited you and your wife for the dance few nights back."

"Yes, Ms. Pyrrha Nikos. Because myself and my wife were disguised to bending anyone without suspicious for having TWO Naruto and Sakura." Kurosaki stated.

As until someone will go first with questions, so it be Sakura spoke up, next to Sasuke. "So…if you're the Naruto we've known…and how you and…'other me' somehow married?"

C. Naruto smiled about his wife's counterpart, so he replied. "Well…it was a long story, Sakura. I'll tell when my wife or somehow your counterpart will be arrived after this discussion with Ozpin. Me and my wife been observed of our counterparts for several days."

Which shocks the younger counterparts of Naruto and Sakura that any of them been watched from the very start while they're on their school life and everything.

So which without hesitation, as Ino spoke up. "Wow, never thought you as 'our Naruto' had married the older version of Forehead."

Kurosaki (C. Naruto) chuckled about his wife's nickname, amusing about that, replied. "We'll see if she will hear you if I will tell her to do."

Ino was chuckled nervous about how she reacts which if possible for sure, surely that she had sensed her level is about any high-level shinobi/kunoichi can. Its been some time since Ino had trained with her semblance.

As C. Naruto turn to see TenTen, seeing the usual as always, as and said. "Still planning to create a weapon while in Signal, aren't you."

That tensed Tenten about this, which replied with a embarrassed look. "Well…I did finished it, and I will had it prepared when I will bring it over."

"Really, Tenten? That's awesome! Its youthful for got the new weapons." Lee exclaimed, which made C. Naruto chuckled again for he had missed his old Lee.

"Good for you, Tenten." Neji said to Tenten, being praised.

"Thanks, Lee, Neji." Tenten appreciated.

C. Naruto smiled for seeing the younger counterpart of his friend who had made his sacrificed during the war. Which he can't have the same suffer as always, which he couldn't save him in time for sure.

"I agreed Lee! The Springtime of Youth will be prevail!" Gai exclaimed as he stand next them, as they looked each other.

"Her flames of youth shines brighter!" Lee exclaimed.

"That's the spirit, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

 _'_ _Oh no!'_ Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma and Kurenai, and along with former team 7 along Neji, which made Ruby and the others wondered, while Tenten had a tick mark on her forehead which made for they DONE it again.

C. Naruto nervously chuckled about what he still remembers. _'Man, I REALLY those boneheads.'_

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

With the following this rampage with their ocean and sunset moment which was probably the most disturbing thing Ruby and the others had ever seen. Most of everyone had different reaction:

"OH MY GOD!" Jaune yelled in agony with his hands on his eyes screaming like a girl, along with Pyrrha with her eyes widen in blankly like a deer hit the headlights and her body is gone pale, along with Fu and Ino.

"My eyes! They're burn!" Kiba screaming as he held his eyes.

"Hiss!" Seeing Blake and Yugito was on the distance of the scene hissing like cats with their instincts. Before the wave ocean almost hits any of them and keeps hissing.

Shino's glasses along with Coco's and Bee's sunglasses cracked. Hinata fainted along with Velvet and Hotaru. The others on their team could feel their souls leaving their bodies.

Ren hid his face on his palm, trembling. "I've never seen something… so horrifying…"

Samui along with Nora rocked back and forth in a fetal position while Samui's teammates and her brother turned into so pale they looked like wraiths.

As for Ruby and Naruto, the blonde quickly grab his girlfriend #1 to take covered right underneath the desk as a shade to shield himself and Ruby from the dreaded sunset of youth, and also followed by Sakura and Sasuke, and Shikamaru and Temari take over the desks as well. And also Gaara had their sand dome to covered himself and Weiss.

And Yang on the other hand was admitted about fascinating sunset, which it was unaffected. Along with Counterpart of Naruto as Kurosaki, he also admitted about how he also missed his dreaded sunset.

 _'_ _Yup…same as I had remembered…'_ C. Naruto thought.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" Tenten exclaimed with a comically angry.

*SMACK! SMACK!*

Both Gai and Lee were crashing on a ground with a giant lumps on their heads with a smoking hot, which at Tenten's hand was a giant slapping fan, which its not her best weapon for choice for combat, but also used for idiots like Lee and Gai doing something horrify about that.

As Naruto and Ruby, along with Sasuke and Sakura had awakes everyone who traumatized by 'Sunset of Youth', which everyone was sighed in relief at the welcomed silence that if weren't Tenten was around, or Gai was in their presence. She manage to stopped Gai and Lee for having more victims under their influence, well good thing that Tenten had coming along with them in the Retrieval team.

Once everyone is recovered, as Coco and Shino took out their replacements, then everyone will NEVER forget that happen.

"So anyway…lets talk things about what I had discussed with Ozpin…" C. Naruto begun, he opens his eyes which shocks everyone for what on his eyes; the Rinne-sharingan, which shocks the jonins and even Sasuke along with team RWBY and JNPR.

"That eye looks like Sasuke's?!" Ruby yelled pointed out that eye.

"Indeed, but this is the fully-evolution of the Sharingan." C. Naruto answered which shocks everyone for never thought Sasuke's eyes had evolution stage. "But his is a based and weaker version, which he knew the effects of how to evolve it."

"So how Sasuke's eyes evolve to? When we're aware of Itachi's case when that time that he had attacked Naruto, Ruby and Yang." Blake confirmed, recalled during the thee-way date.

"Yeah, I saw his eyes had morph something different that look like a pin-wheel or something." Yang recalled that moment.

"Its because most the Sharingan evolves with a different designs." Sasuke spoke explained what the evolution of his clan's dojutsu.

"So what's it called?" Blake asked.

"Its called the Mangekyo Sharingan, it's the advance form of the Normal Sharingan. It allows to gain access any kinds of new abilities thought this eye." Sasuke answered. "My brother Itachi told me when I ever activate the advance form, before he massacre our clan after I learned the truth…"

"Really, how?" Ren asked, while Nora was curious.

"It only activates when witnessed someone closed to you, or…"

"Or what?" Weiss asked.

Sasuke sighs and answered. "Or killed someone closed to you like friend or family."

Which shocks Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY about Sasuke's clan can kill friends or family member.

"That's insane!" Blake and Yang exclaimed, denied about that time.

"And its wrong, too!" Naruto and Ruby added, unison.

"It is insane." C. Naruto stated proclaimed. "It was a Uchiha Clan's tradition."

"Except for us as genins when Sasuke know about the evolution of Sharingan." Sakura stated.

"I agreed with Sakura about us aware the tradition of the Uchiha Clan's state." Iruka said, as everyone made a conversation regarding the Uchiha's clan's statement, while Kakashi knew when he had HIS Sharingan evolved.

Naruto's counterpart clears his throat getting anyone attention, called out. "Excuse me, can we just having a private conversation about this matter. Which is why I had to use."

"Sure/Sorry/Okay." Everyone responded.

"Now…looked at my eyes, and I will used my Tsukuyomi…? Don't worry, that wont hurt you all a bit…there is something I would wanted to show you." C. Naruto instructed, as anyone stared his eyes, then deep breath, muttered. " **Tsukuyomi!** "

 **==At the World of Tsukuyomi==**

Everyone was surround mountains and village which their color is inverted. Turns out, they're on some kind of classroom. Which made the Rookie 12 had recognized that they're sitting on.

"Hello everyone…welcome to my domain…" C. Naruto greeted.

"Where are we?" Yang wondered, until Sasuke gave blond female brawler an answer.

"We're on the world of Tsukuyomi, it's the most powerful genjutsu or illusion. Which allows to alters time by seconds on outside, while we're be staying in days. Also allows to tortured a victim while in this domain." He explained, which made the huntsman/huntress shocked with fear, until C. Naruto chuckled about this.

"Don't worry about your minds, which at least I use it to tell you about what happen about our time in events in different timeline." Kurosaki stated.

Which causes sigh in relief about Naruto's older counterpart was about torture anyone.

"Oh! I forgot the invert color, sorry about that. Here, let me fix that." He said, as he snapped his fingers, as everything turning the color back to normal. "There, that's better, don't you think?"

While everyone nodded with a smiles with admitted.

"So, what we're sitting on?" Weiss asked.

"It was our old classroom, in the Ninja Academy." Naruto answered.

"Really? So this is your old classroom." Ruby said, looked around the room.

"Yes, I guess you guys back in MY class, don't you think?" Iruka asked jokily with a smile, which made the rookie 12 and even the 3 senseis laughed about that joked. While Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY were admitred about this is where Naruto and the others were sitting on their classroom.

"That's right…" C. Naruto confirmed, as he snapped his fingers as another 4 additional chairs for the senses, as they took the seat, as the older blond went to the center of the desk.

"So anyway…let's begin before the aftermath of the Chunin exams, regarding Old Man Third Hokage's passing." Older Counterpart of Naruto begun, getting everyone attention and then begun to playback about the events.

Which the Rookie 12 plus the declared 'Sabaku siblings' aware after the event. Which after the failed invasion in Leaf, their beloved third Hokage, next a blond female new Hokage, which made shock includes Yangs seeing one busty blond women (Tsunade) which most jonins plus chinin knew about her. Most of the female (minus Yang admitted) were jealous of how big they are, and most male blushed about how they are (except Bee got pound by Yugito's chakra powered dropkick).

Next Sasuke was shocked for seeing his counterpart was joined the creepy snake the promise for power, then before the retrieval team had attempt to capture their fellow ninja return to their village, then next is seeing Naruto's godfather Jiraiya had leaving the village to trained in two years.

Now passed two years, which causes Ruby and Yang blushed, along with Sakura and Hinata a little for seeing him returned, looking much taller, older and surprising handsome.

And Sakura and even everyone saw her older counterpart self. Seems their friendship blossoming after his returning (expect for shocking seeing him hard punch which seeing most female (those were pervert or hater by 50-50 for created a pervert jutsu)). Where it seemed they spent all their free tiem in each other's company, which its Sakura's older self so he can have him while she had Sasuke.

Suddenly with horror in state for seeing Naruto turned himself into a red chakra beast, the guessed it was uncontrollable. Sakura's older counterpart crying over him has she tried to heal him. An older counterpart of Sasuke who tried to kill Naruto, which its not his fault for not going to Orochimaru in the first place, but he was glad he didn't, and also a pale boy (aka Sai which Older Counterpart of Naruto knew him well).

On the next events, which saw Naruto's and Sakura's counterpart and their friends fighting strange powerful man with black robes with red clouds, which they guessed their Akatsuki.

Asuma was shocked for seeing 'his' counterpart died, then Kurenai's pregnant which shocked the pair in disbelief for expecting having a baby in the future, then Shikamaru gave an honor being a sensei into the future. **(2)**

A man with a orange-haired unlike Nora and C. Naruto's disguised or Roman had destroying their village with a strange purple eyes with black ripples and no tomoes. Until his older counterpart saw how badass he is, arriving the battle the man and his comrades with the toad-like eyes and he seemed extremely powerful.

Which most huntsman and huntress were pretty impressed about Naruto older counterpart.

And until seeing his older counterpart had letting a dark-skinned kunoichi which they guessed was Karui, seeing her counterpart about which guessed about she interrogate regarding the counterpart of Sasuke's actions who kidnapped Bee's counterpart as well.

Which the Yang and Ruby glared at her, which protest and argue it was her other self, which she NEEDED to cool down. So, after Karui's counterpart beat him without putting up a fight.

All the shinobis from other village uniting to form a alliance to fight against the same orange-masked man who ruined Naruto's life. Until with shocking surprising, seeing Naruto's counterpart arriving in a golden aura with speed and power that didn't even know could exist if his younger counterpart will do as anyone like any huntsman/huntress for such power with aura or semblance.

Until while fighting the same mask man had his new attire to fought Naruto and Bee's counterpart, along with Kakashi and Gai's counterpart. With clashing between the man responsible…

Which hits Kakashi hard with a shocked onto his eyes for seeing who is behind his mask. Along with Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai had recognized someone they know for a long time ago…

It was…an Uchiha like Sasuke, and also Kakashi's teammate…Obito…

Now they know who is the man ruined Naruto's life and responsible for releasing the Nine-tail fox, Kurama had attacked the village. Its now wonder he is the man who responsible…turns out…Older Counterpart of Naruto stated that he was just a puppet the Madara himself (which he was a alive all this time when Hashirama didn't finished him off, and Nagato who is a fellow Uzumaki is also Obito's puppet too of what his dad said).

Until they saw Madara being alive to fought against their counterparts, which his skills were about Ozpin's level. And also there is a gigantic beast with the same rippling eyes and ten tails, but it was red like the Sharingan with tomoe markings.

Until seeing their counterparts along with team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY witnessed battle, which moat shocking part…the counterpart of Neji's sacrificed… Which made shocked Neji and the others, also everyone was shocked about that statement from the older Naruto about there is another Fourth Shinobi War.

"Wait? You're telling me, that my counterpart of myself died in the Fourth Shinobi War?" Neji asked, disbelief of how the counterpart of Naruto's statement about how his other counterpart died in the war. Along with Hinata seeing her cousin's counterpart died in Naruto's arms, as a fellow comrade and a friend.

"Yes, you sacrificed yourself to took the blow to protect me from that happening." Naruto's counterpart explained. "Ever since your Birdcage seal is now faded when that happen. After all…he is my most respectful friend that I had known."

"I see…" Neji muttered, disbelief of how the future events. With team RWBY, JNPR along with the others was disbelief of how going into war in such a young age like Naruto's counterpart about age 17.

"Well…with you still had the Birdcage seal for sure." C. Naruto stated, which made Neji nod for confirmed, as one of them questioned about that subject.

"Birdcage seal?" Weiss asked wondered what was Naruto's pre-adult counterpart had said in two times, which made team SSGN, HR(N)S and KAIT had forgotten about that seal on Neji's forehead is still there.

As seeing the white-eyed prodigy untie his headband without hesitation, which made them see it on everyone which causes everyone shocked in surprised for seeing something on his forehead for Neji and his ninja friends had completely neglected about it.

On his forehead, the center of it was a marked of an 'X' with lines in both sides. But its not a tattoo that Neji had wore his headband every time. **(AN: Literily manage to drew this: '** –X– **')**

"This 'is' the Birdcage seal?" Neji explained. "It's a curse that I had gotten when I was child, when before I highly grudged the main family, after my father's sacrificed."

"Main family?" Blake asked.

"Yes, the Hyuga Clan had two separated family group, it's like a tree itself: one is a main, and others were 2nd branch." C. Naruto explained. "Like for example: Hinata didn't had a birdcage seal on her forehead is meaning she is from the main family."

"And Neji is a 2nd branch of the family group, right?" Ren questioned, stated about the explained why Hinata and Neji were cousins, before they notice Hinata's forehead didn't had the same as her cousin.

"Yup, that seal on Neji's forehead that protects their bloodline which not fall the wrong hands to use it." Naruto counterpart explained. "Which only the main branch that those wore able bare the child, while the 2nd branch will passed to the next."

"So…to protect its bloodline, that seal will prevents it?" Blake asked.

"Yup…guess its time for Neji to be free in his cage." C. Naruto declared.

"You mean it?" Neji exclaimed which that sounded serious from what Naruto's older counterpart.

"Sure, right after this…" Naruto replied.

As the event continues, while fighting against Madara, most of the Rookie 12 was shocked for seeing their counterparts had their skills were completely amazed, with teamwork, and power. Which made Team RWBY and JNPR cheered with 'Awesome!', 'Cool!', 'Incredible!'. If possible for wanted to improved their strength as well.

Until everyone shocked for seeing Sakura's counterpart had create a massive explosion from a single punch, with a slack-jaw from the boys were terrifying for the pinkette's massive strength, turns out, she is 'Tsuande No.2'. Let's hope if Sakura's counterpart will trained became like that.

Now, until expecting for Madara had used one of the Jutsu that revived a dead, until seeing he is now alive. Turns out that on Obito's possession was his, which turns out the truth about those eyes were implanted their fellow Uzumaki was Nagato, which the younger counterpart was disbelief for how his godfather had a three students before.

Until most shocked, seeing the older counterpart almost died from Kurama's extraction, until shocking before seeing the counterpart's father and also old man hokage, then the Senju brothers and First and Second Hokage; Hashimama and Tobirama.

Then the next part for before they saw them in battle by father-son duo, which both of them had the halves of Kurama. After Older Counterpart's tailed beast extracted, until seeing older counterpart of Sakura had perform CPR (less prefer; kiss), which he almost died when his heart almost stopped.

Which most shocking about Naruto and Sasuke seeing their older counterparts, as to met none other then the founder of the Ninja Creed, the man was the older counterpart's reincarnation, the Sage of the Six Path, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. Now, which he explained any of them about they're the transmigration of their sons; Ashura and Indra.

Until Naruto's younger counterpart had memories of Kurama's time about he reminded along wit hthe tailed beast like himself and Indra. Now which they told him about something regarding of what Madara's planning. And then seeing Naruto and Sasuke were alive their powers, each of them had a sun mark on Naruto's right palm and Sasuke had a crescent moon mark left arm.

Until seeing Naruto's counterpart had fought Madara with a lava-enhance Rasengan variants, then Sasuke's counterpart had a new eye on his left eye. Seeing them how powerful they were they don't use dust or aura, which stated for they're alternate energy source was chakra that Naruto or anyone said during their time. Until that semblance were similarity to bloodline limit like Haku's ice element.

Turns out, which until seeing Madara flies off to get something that, notice one of his eyes were still closed which meaning that before they say him absorb that tree when Naruto's older counterpart had chopped down. Turns out he had grabbed Kakashi's sharingan eye that cringes Kakashi along with everyone saw how goresome it is for took his eye.

Then they saw Sakura's older counterpart that with Obito's state, which turns out that he looked pretty damage, seeing him plead the older self of the rosette to destroy the half of his eye were remain intact, but…Kakashi did not expecting his teammate was double-crossed.

Now suddenly, until something is happening…the man had been manipulate Obito from the very beginning with his completely eyes and third one as well, which until he started at the moon with the same eye as that, which creates a shine light as day.

Which seeing many people had standing still staring at the glowing sunshine-like moonlight, then they're eyes were changed into the same purple rippling eyes, until a large root rises from the ground and then a ribbon-like wood root around the most of many shinobi while not moving.

The Rookie 9 minus team 7 was their older counterparts were being wrapped them like a mummy, now they been enclosing them inside a cocoon. And now the glow dies, which seeing there is a purple dome which cannot penetrate the lights shine.

Now the glow dies down, but many of the ninjas and many people, animal around the world had been trapped into the cocoon is still not moving (Nora wondered if she wanted to inside that cocoon). It was horrible for what happens to them. As until they'll find out after this…

But now, something more shocking for expecting when Madara had made everyone around their world trapped around in cocoons. Seeing a black man with a wicked teeth that stab Madara's chest, which turns out that HE was double-crossed as well.

As until a black creature (namely Zetsu) declared 'the will of Kaguya'. Following this, the black man-like creature proceeded to spread all over Madara's body as the latter screams in anguish, while witnessing his double-crossed, whilst forcing the energy (chakra) of the people trapped in the cocoons out from the ground and having him absorb it, turning him into a gargantuan blob (unlike balloon). When it was completely covered by a black creature.

Madara's body shrunk and changed, bringing forth the expecting someone that they did not recognized…

A pale-skinned women with hair extremely long, sweeping hair that reached into the ground, not to mention she got horns that look like Rabbit ears like Velvet, which stated like a Faunus, also the marking that looked like Kimimaro, white clear eyes like the Byakugan and a third eye; red Rinne-sharingan. She's wearing a high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate gold and purple lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

Now, as seeing counterparts of Team 7 had fought endlessly while in each dimension which those weren't illusions, as seeing Sakura's counterpart manage to save her prevents from the real lava, before seeing her red headband was fall into the molten lava.

As the fight keeps going and going, which before most girls freaked out for seeing Naruto's older counterpart uses a male version of the pervert jutsu that causes screaming like crazy with blushes and nosebleeds. While the guys covered their eyes and/or sighs embarrassed for seeing such a ridiculous jutsu he had made, not to mention the based pervert jutsu as well for knock-out males.

Except for Yang doing her fantasy dreaming about Naruto's…stuff…

Well…anyway…back to the events; as seeing the proclaimed rabbit Goddess was distracted, until seeing get punched by Naruto's counterpart which it was completely work, until most girls exclaimed for it does. Then they're all faint, only left is the guys with a sigh of how it was they had react, well, except Yang does.

As Counterpart Naruto paused it, and then several minutes later recovered from the faint, and then continue fighting…

Now more shocking what happen, Sakura's counterpart's eye got impaled by a bone-like spike that pierce it, which cringe for seeing how her older self cried, until Naruto's rage build in seeing her hurt, as he dashed in for how she pierced her eye, which unlike Weiss had a scar on her left eye. Seeing result almost losing her career.

And they witnessed Naruto had lost his right eye as well, while as the rabbit goddess was about to take a blow, which Sasuke was shocked for seeing his counterpart, just like when he move itself to protect Naruto from Haku's needles.

Which most the tragic part, Sasuke's counterpart gave his Rinne-Sharingan and the Yin Power of the sage, while his Sharingan to Sakura's, and then finished where Hagoromo and Hamura had started…

Before seeing Kakashi's counterpart did made his sacrificed to save his students while finished implanted their new eyes of Sasuke's counterpart before he passed away. But now, which Naruto had becoming more powerful then every legend he had face…

At the end, a while explosion enveloped everyone and counterparts of Naruto and Sakura…

 **==At the Real World (In Second(s) or Minute(s) passed)==**

Everyone was back to SSGN's dorm room, with shocks and disbelieving of how this event was completely silent about what happen during the fight. It was fierce battle…

As one of them broke out the silence by Weiss.

"So…that rabbit-like faunus women? Was that…?" She said.

"…Yes…that was Kaguya, herself." Kurosaki (C. Naruto) answered.

"Then what happen to people was were wrapped like cocoons, what was that?" Jaune asked, which getting a sigh from Kurosaki.

"Iruka-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei were also victims of the that most powerful unbreakable genjutsu." He replied, which causes the instructor and genjutsu mistress shocked about being victims.

"A powerful breakable genjutsu…?" Kurenai said. "Its impossible…I mean…all the years I've learned Genjutsu for this…my counterpart was still pregnant."

"So…" Kakashi begun looked shocked in disbelief about the man was underneath the mask. "All this time…"

"Yes it was, sensei…you or dad thought he had died." Kurosaki replied.

"I don't believe it…but why 'him'." Asuma joined Kakshi's expression regarding someone knew was a friend, comrade, and a fellow ninja of their respectful village.

"But…He was a fellow Hidden Leaf Ninja?" Naruto stated. "He's the one responsible for my life was ruined and the death of my parents too."

"Why would he mind-controlled Kurama to destroy your home in Hidden Leaf?" Ruby asked, wondering how one of their own was alive.

"Its because when 'he' saw you had killed your teammate…correct?" Kurosaki asked, which made Kakashi stepped back about what he had said.

"Officer Kakashi, what did he mean by that?" Blake questioned, which seeing Kakashi's expression looked nervous.

"What 'Kurosaki' means was…the one he's 'not' Madara Uchiha." Kakashi paused then a mental image of a boy who looked age 13 same age as Naruto, with half of his face was crushed by a large boulder.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"He's not?" Chouji asked.

"Then who is he, sensei?" Naruto asked about his person who ruined his life.

Kakashi's eye furrow into the mental image of the fake Madara's left eye knowing that was not really his during Kurosaki (C. Naruto)'s Tsukuyomi vision, and answered. "…Obito."

The ninja-huntsman/huntress team along with Ruby and the others were tensed about that name Kakashi, as Naruto spoke. "Obito? As in Obito Uchiha your teammate and dad's third student?"

"The same Obito who lost his life years ago?" Sakura asked when she was shocked at the time during the Tsukuyomi vision about their counterpart's passed experience.

"That would be Obito indeed, little Sakura." Kurosaki answered.

"I don't understand how're 'he' still here when we thought he died!" Kakashi called hoping this isn't a trick.

"Same here? When we're aware about what happen to Obito."

"Is Obito is your ninja classmate?" Ren asked.

"He is, I remember we're his classmates before you guys were born." Kurenai said.

"Yes…never thought that our friend and classmate, and a former Dead-last too." Asuma said, which made Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Choji, Jaune, and Shikamaru about that comment.

"My clansman was…a dead-last?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yes Sasuke, Obito is not any kind of the Uchiha member you knew. He had a good heart when I remember that time." Asuma explained remember when Obito is not like the rest of the Uchiha weren't arrogant.

"I remember when I beat him during the Chunin exams. His skills were average when he needed to improved his capabilities." Gai stated, recalled that time during the last match.

"And just me being a prodigy when most of us we're 5 from the Academy." Kakashi explained which shocks Ruby and her fellow huntsman/huntress classmates about it was young to joined the military, as he continue.

"He was a single year at the top of our class." Asuma added, which shocks Weiss about he is also a prodigy along with Pyrrha.

"Asuma's right, then I formed a team along with Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara, under on Naruto's father, and my sensei, Minato Namikaze." Kakashi said.

"Whoa, you're the student of Naruto's dad?" Ruby asked surprised about Kakashi, which made him nod about this information. "You've never told us."

"You never asked." The masked ninja responded.

"A year later, he and any of us became Chunin after facing and defeat me during the third stage of the Chunin Exams." Gai stated continue, and gave a signature pose which being mimic by Nora. "That was a best match."

As Kurosaki finished. "A few years later, he became a Jounin, and enrolled in the Anbu Black Ops after that. Eventually, he was promoted to the rank of Anbu captain."

Every former Genins turned huntsman/huntress along with Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, who didn't know about that, looked at Kakashi with their mouth wide-open. It was hard to believe in that the lazily person like Kakashi was a genius.

"You were an Anbu Captain, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in disbelieve. _'Our sensei is a prodigy. No wonder he's strong.'_

"Yeah." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and gave an eye smile.

"I don't believe it…you're just like my sister Winter when she 'was' on the Atlas Military, as a Top Specialist." Weiss comment.

"And me, being a lieutenant of the Atlas military, when General Ironwood tested my abilities." Yugito added.

As Kakashi turn to Naruto, and gave an eye smile once more. "Not to mention…I was the one bodyguard your mother while she was pregnant with you."

"You're mom's bodyguard?" Naruto said in a surprising tone along with Ruby and Yang about his sensei was his mom's bodyguard.

"Yes, sensei did gave me an assignment to protect her in the shadows from harm or someone came to her to extract Kurama when its state. When the few weeks ahead until you're born. Until I wasn't aware for the seal was weaken from childbirth." Kakashi replied. "It was after the Third Ninja War begun, while I was promoted Jonin back then… which when I was placed in charge of the team for a mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, which hinder the Hidden Stone from using the Hidden Grass as a relief point."

As until two members of FRHY spoke up, as one of them was Roshi.

"I know that subject, it was until when several of our comrades had took a girl which who happens to be Copy-cat's teammate."

Which made Kakashi nod for Roshi's statement.

It was until Obito had save her when he had disobeyed my orders." Kakashi confirmed. "This is what he responded about what he had said: those who abandon the mission are scum…"

"But those who abandon their comrades are worst then scum…right?" Ruby interjected for recognized those words, as she interjected, which shocks the former team 7's sensei.

Kakashi nodded, replied. "That's right Ruby."

"So that's what those word came from." Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn, he's right…never thought that my clansman said that." Sasuke agreed with his teammate.

"Me too…" Sakura added.

"Then after we save Rin, before Obito had activate his Sharingan in the battlefield." Kakashi stated, as he explained everything about that happening. Within minutes later, then finished.

"…after I had the Sharingan that Obito gave me as s gift for my promotion." He finished. "This is why I had earned the moniker of Kakashi, the Sharingan."

"So that's why got the eye that belong to someone from Sasuke's clan." Pyrrha stated.

"And also wonder why he is still alive. Why didn't he had come back to Hidden Leaf if he's been alive this whole time?" Kakashi wondered.

"I think that you and everyone else thought was wrong, Kakashi-sensei." C. Naruto stated. "The fact that during the fight years ago back to the war, when your teammate Obito was still caved in on him…but he survived."

"If he survived? When who save him?" Asuma asked.

C. Naruto was about answer within minutes, then answered. "…The 'real'…Madara Uchiha."

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in shocked for C. Naruto answered.

"But…that's bullshit! It's impossible! He's dead? He was defeated by our founder and First Hokage in the 'Valley of the End'." Sasuke said tried to denied for the ancient Uchiha that faced the First Hokage.

"He did…but he alive, well…he 'was'." Kurosaki answered.

"Was?" Shikamaru asked, then stated confirmed. "Is it possible for Madara Uchiha is really alive."

"Yes, have you already seen his image?" Naruto's older counterpart asked, which made everyone with a 'yes' or 'that's right', then he continue. "He did the fact survived the battle between the First Hokage, but he was greatly injured. He had in fact been living by a thread of all those years right underground."

"He was living underground?" Blake asked. "Just like in Mountain Glenn."

"Yup, he's been underground since Madara had treated his injuries, and he was incapable for making it back." Naruto confirmed it, then continue. "However, he fixed Obito's body up for good as new, using body parts he created using Hashirama's cells. At first, Obito wanted to return and find them, but Madara started talking to him and explained the harsh nature of reality that been told he had a 'plan' to change all that."

"A plan?" Ino asked.

"What plan?" Blake added.

"Soon enough after Obito became fully healed he had learned Kakashi and their teammate Rin were close by being pursued by Hidden Mist shinobi." C. Naruto stated, which seeing Utakata and Haku tensed about that subject for reminded.

"He managed to escape the mountain and tried to find them while on his way through his left eye, he saw a vision of Rin being attacked. At first he dismissed it, but what he found next only led to his ultimate change. Obito had declared: Kakashi Hatake, his friend, comrade, brother impaled a Lightning Blade into their friend and comrade Rin."

The group of huntsman/huntress gasped as they turned to Kakashi with Naruto speaking. "Sensei, is that true?"

Kakashi rather than answer Naruto spoke to the older counterpart of the blonde. "Did he…saw that?"

"Yes he did, which yours and Obito's eye were synch, not only did that awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan of the eye you had of his, but awakened also his, as well. If he had told dad about this while he had his own business in hand." C. Naruto continued, the fact for which both Counterparts had the same biological parents that been born with.

"He had becoming the bane that come to this universe bringing with terror. Corrupted by false ideals of peace and brainwashed to carry out the orders of an equally disturbed puppet of the madwoman."

"With you not knowing, Obito had slaughtered those Mist ninja and vowed to your friend Rin, and he would create a 'perfect world' in which she would be alive."

"Perfect world?" Weiss and Jaune wondered.

"Are you talking something with do with the vision you shown us?" Blake asked.

"Yes…this the reason when Obito and/or Madara did not know about Kaguya." C. Naruto stated. "When Obito had returned to Madara who originally told him of a 'plan' to create a 'world' where Obito would wanted to earn reign supreme. His life ended and he took a vow to carry out his plans using my fellow Ucumaki kin, which being his second-in-command and the puppet to his plan s, Pain aka Nagato Ucumaki and his Rinnegan."

"Then this has to involve the collection of the tailed beast." Han noted. "Ever since we Jinchuurikis been transported to any of our new start, before Naruto and Gaara arrived her, right?"

"Correct, at first Obito sought to acquire Kurama, the Nine tailed Beast thirteen years ago by extracting it from our mother Kushina." Kurosaki stated. "But… due the fact that our dad manage to stop him from destroying the Hidden Leaf and Kurama was let free to run amok. You know the rest that followed."

"That's right, we saw shown his memories about months ago before Kakashi and the others came into this world." Ren stated.

Naruto clenches his fist with anger then his eyes changed into demonic, which Ruby notice it along with Yang, as the sisters comfort his temper, then closed his eyes with sighed.

"So…this Obito the one responsible for that attack! AND ruined my LIFE?!" Naruto exclaimed, as until felt his arms wrapped around him by Ruby, as lend his head on her arm, as holding her hand.

"He was, Naruto…so for years been passed when he continue to pose as 'Madara Uchiha' as alias, gaining any Missin-nins into the organization. Like Orochimaru." C. Naruto stated, which seeing Naruto calm down his temper.

"So Orochimaru was associated with a Akatsuki?" Blake asked, which just like she was associated with the White Fang.

"That's right, since then when he had failed to possessed Itachi's body when he needed the Uchiha's Bloodline." C. Naruto stated which made Sasuke nod for understand that part.

"So, the true leader was nothing more then a supposed dead Uchiha member." Killer Bee said.

"You said it, Bee." Yugito agreed along with team SAKO about the revelation.

"When the Akatsuki came to your world, turns out that they posed you kids a threat to them for threaten and spoiled their plan, not to mention when their chakra system is error and converted into Aura and Semblance, while the nine of you 'still' being targeted." C. Naruto (Kurosaki) stated. "You see…Obito was leading the Akatsuki from the shadows to gain the tailed when you guys are no longer a Jinchuuriki, but they wanted your chakra as well."

Getting a nod from Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, Bee, Roshi, Han, Fu, Haku (as the new host), and Utakata. Which the young blonde fox's older counterpart had got their point regarding their strength, which the ranks of Bee, Yugito, and Utakata were about Chunin or Jonin when their level of their strength were about High or Very High.

"So how do the Tailed Beast fit in with this 'plan' of theirs?" Temari asked.

"It was date back to the beginning with: the Sage of the Six Paths." The blond counterpart answered.

"The Sage of Six Paths?" Velvet asked.

"It was myth which it was dated in thousands of years ago." The older blond answered. "You know what I'm talking about in the vision."

Within minutes later with Naruto's head popped in with realizeds, as he exclaimed. "It was the Ten-tails!"

"Ten tails?" The ninjas and huntsman/huntress gasped for never heard about a ten-tailed demon.

"I didn't know there's a ten-tailed beast? But I thought that's only nine tailed beasts?" Kankuro wondered. "Wait! Are you telling us that there is another one out there!?"

"Same here, its unheard subject." Fu added.

"Yes, but there IS a ten-tailed, which everyone didn't know or unaware about there is a number 10." C. Naruto stated, which until the young Naruto head tilt about that subject which he heard of it.

"Hey! I've heard it before." The blonde fox exclaimed, getting everyone looked at him. "Before I entered Sasuke's mind after Itachi had attacked us in the hospital, while he still had that Curse Seal of his also before the beginning."

Until Sakura stepped in and spoke. "I was the one to know about the Curse Seal without telling Naruto about this while the Chunin exams. Sorry, Naruto, Sasuke told me not to tell you about this."

"Ah, its okay Sakura, its no hard done to keeps secrets from me." Naruto insisted. "And also you Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke replied with his usual respond.

 _'_ _Same old respond.'_ C. Naruto thought admitted.

As Naruto insisted to his teammates and spoke up to everyone regarding the chain of events.

"I took the info about Akatsuki's plans from part of that snake freak's soul. He mentioned that they're planning to revived the Ten-tailed beast." He explained.

"Yea…turns out, the Ten tailed named Shinju, the God Tree and also part of Kaguya's power." C. Naruto answered that shocks more.

"Meaning that…?" Shikamaru about to asked.

"Yup, she was part of Shinju, which during the time before the Ninshu was formed, she did ate the powerful chakra fruit to end the war." He said.

"A power that can stop a war." Weiss stated.

"Yes. Thousands of years ago the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki and his brother Hamura ootsutsuki, the ancestor of the Hyuga Clan stopped her for her actions when she turned into an apocalyptic creature form destroying the world."

"That's even worst then a oldest Grimm that overwhelmed the huntsman and huntresses' level, includes the Goliaths that Dr. Oobleck is talking about." Ruby said, recalled during they went to mountain glenn.

"Yup, there is a oldest Grimm had a massive level that any huntsman or huntress cannot match its level, only a team or an army to fight it off." Kurosaki stated. "After the longest fight between a mother and the brothers, they sealed her to create a Moon, before he became the VERY First Jinchuuriki in at all time."

Which shocks everyone in this information. Not to mention, never thought that the legend itself had sealed their mother to create a moon, that turns out that was the resting place of Kaguya.

"On his deathbed, Hagoromo was worried that she will revived for her return, and it would if someone will cast her so-called 'nursery', if Shinju will be released and roam again, therefore, he divided Shinju to nine different beast on their own, which now known as the Tailed Beast."

The Nine hanyos had shocked about this information, which any of them had memories of their respectful late tailed beast that been passed on. Which understand that the origin of the Tailed beast was a first oldest tailed beast in history.

"Then why…?" Ruby asked. "Why those people wanted Naruto and his fellow sibling bonds wanted their powers?"

"Because that plan was set by Madara, unaware that Zetsu behind this, which he did not aware about this." C. Naruto stated, regarding the black Zetsu, which he is the reason and responsible for being manipulation. "Along with Obito, to carried out to collect every tailed-beast ther is and then fuse them back together into one and sealed neither himself and/or Madara. He will ascend to the moon and fuse with Shinju to project onto the land. The most powerful Genjutsu that you may know…"

As everyone wanted to know when they saw many people were been trap before the flash of light that came from the moon.

"…it was called…the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

"Infinite Tsukuyomi!? But that's way powerful then Tsukuyomi." Sasuke stated, along with Kurenai which statement was aware about this genjutsu that never heard of.

"Yup, and that was Kaguya's powerful Genjutsu of what Obito or Madara wanted to use it…still unaware about that power was belong to hers."

"So what is the Infinite Tsukuyomi do? And how the Rabbit Goddess able to use to trap us like the vision?" Kurenai asked if possible is dangerous.

"Kaguya wanted peace temporally, without made a conflict or war, and she makes a forced method." C. Naruto begun the explained.

"And from this method make a lot of people-no! Put everyone from a single small animals: from inscet to animal, birds, and humans, and added Faunus were trapped in the illusion which she called forth that Infinite Tsukuyomi she uses."

Which made everyone understand when they saw it in the vision, seeing many people and animals had their eyes changed into a rinnegan eyes.

"In results of the jutsu will put everyone no exception into illusion where can had false eternal happiness. For example: Hinata had the entire Hyuga Clan don't have any more the Birdcage Seal and there are no branch members. Her uncle and Neji's father is alive, and has compassion expression forward."

Which made Hinata nod along with Neji, as Nora thought having queen of pancakes if possible for sure.

"But…that is one worst illusion you can even had a hallucination peace is a false peace with someone control like some soulless puppet decide when you can make fun or not, etc."

Hinata looked at the older counterpart of her former crush in horror as others shivered at sensation stand in Infinite Tsukuyomi, and Nora had terrified with a nervous laugh if possible for someone being controlled.

"That's not right, right?" Yang said.

"Yes…but to activate it; Kaguya create the jutsu upon empty space dimensional in her control, when can be full with her wish by using her power. However, physically its connected and links it to the God Tree; she was capable cast the Genjutsu by using the surface of the Moon with a single standard Sharingan."

Sasuke was never thought someone in the vision about the Rabbit goddess cast a powerful Genjutsu that no any other.

"Once she cast the jutsu, she can manipulate and misshapes any form or kind of Infinite Tsukuyomi and prison all living beings as with the Shinju's Rinnegan as too needed to use over surface of the moon."

Which everyone wanted to know more what that jutsu uses.

Naruto's counterpart continues. "The moon as you already seen in the vision or not, the moon's eye shin upon all over the planet, turning shining like day and whom is caught by the moon's shine, the people are unable to escape. Light of the moon penetrated and the people who were caught by the light are immediately under the influence of the Genjutsu."

Which shocks more from the huntsman/huntress about that moonlight-like day was able to penetrated anyone when no one cannot escape from the influence.

"And so makes the Rinnegan be reflected on their eyes, as they become motionless, their cognitive abilities remain intact. The user can then use the jutsu called: 'God-Style: Nativity of the World Trees' to capture the targets, assimilating their life force with the Shinju. Once is done, the person is locked in a Genjutsu where they experience a dream world, in the way the people will have their own individuals dreams, remain, yet enable the person live forever due the Power of World Tree God."

With Naruto's older counterpart finished as he didn't waiting for them ask as he know everyone beside recover quickly to listen the rest Infinite Tsukuyomi's powers, then he add.

"For those are wrapped by Shinju will be forever drained of all that once and were reduced to a shell of their own past, becoming that you everyone called; White Zetsu, ideal for Kaguya's Loyal Royal Soldiers."

After he done, the humans are complete stunned and suffocate by silence and shock they could believe a foremother that is also Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju and Hyuuga could create such horrible and complex Genjutsu such as Infinite Tsukuyomi they prey to Kami/Oum/God for this jutsu never be active.

"My…god…" Jaune muttered felt horror for what he said.

The former Ninjas from another world were shocked of what they're heard about the true mission of the Akatsuki, which they're not pleased.

"So you're saying that Obito or Madara will make peace? Which they been manipulated without realizing it." Weiss exclaimed, reminded of how she was been manipulate by her father for being forced.

"And is that what they called 'true peace'?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"They're planning to locking away the consciousness of every human being or faunus!" Blake exclaimed. "They did not know that they been set-up!"

"This is wrong!" Velvet and Nora exclaimed.

"Its unyouthful!" Lee and Gai added.

"That's bullshit!" Kiba, Kankuro, and Atsui added.

"Is there for what people who cannot strive for their hopes and dreams in a world of illusions?" Ruby added.

"I know." Sakura added.

"This sounds no different from a psychopathic madman on some insane quest to fulfill pathetic delusions." Weiss added.

"All those they're were doing is pounding on our freedom! They got no right to talk about peace when you're the one who decided to cause all of this pain in the first place!" Naruto accused.

"I agreed with Naruto." Ruby exclaimed.

"Same here!" Yang added as pump her fist together. As everyone on this dorm were statement regard about that most horrible jutsu that wipe-out humanity.

"Yes, after that when Hagoromo had freed the world from her Infinite Tsukuyomi." Kurosaki stated. "You all know he had split nine essence of the Ten-tailed. While Hamura had decide to stay on the moon to keep watch of their mother, while he will remain the world and start traveling and formed the Ninchu had formed."

"Whoa, that Hagoromo old dude is a trail seeker." Yang comment before cooled down from the anger.

"That's right, he did spread Ninshu, when the time passes…" C. Naruto stated. "If you guys arrived the World of Remnant for your new start."

"So why you and Sakura's older counterpart here?" Asuma asked.

"To trained the Rookie 12 and Sabaku siblings, along with 4 Cloud Ninjas here." Older blond declared. "Which is why me and my wife had decide on something regarding your training regime for the Vytal Festival."

Which made everyone got their point from Young Naruto's counterpart.

"Let's started by regarding the power of the tailed beast my counterpart needed to control of its full potential." He added, which causes the 4 jinchuurikis plus Haku as the new host, minus Bee, Yugito (maybe temporary), and Utakata.

"You mean it?" Naruto exclaimed to his older counterpart that sounded serious.

"That's right, Ozpin gave our permission to trained you guys…and all of you, except for Bee, Yugito, and Utakata." C. Naruto recommended.

"He's right, since we're the experts here, which we had to teach you guys something while for the Vytal Festival." Yugito said.

As Bee stepped in to said out-loud with a rap. "Yah~! Controls the beasts within thee~! Becoming more power of all-"

*BAM!*

Yugito looked irritating with her arm covered in blue chakra that slams him onto the floor, and looked pissed and annoying with a tick mark on the side of her head.

"DAMN IT BEE! WILL YOU STOP WITH THOSE ANNOYING RAP!" She yelled, scolding.

Bee was on the ground, leaving a crack on the floor, muttered in rap, groaning. "Kitty cat's fist is effective, Her fist is painful, not again."

With a cue, his shades were cracked broke.

Yang and the others 'oh~!' for how painful it is, along with the boys felt pity minus Utakata didn't care for sure, he maybe his jinchuuriki brother, so guess doing something annoyance when comes with a bad rap.

"Man I really missed Bee's stupid rap." C. Naruto said admitted. "Anyway…with you guys were begun your training while until one week for the Vytal Festival coming up…and lets hope if goes."

"Excuse me, Kurosaki?" Kurenai called out, which getting C. Naruto attention.

"What is it, Kurenai-sensei?" He asked.

"I'm meaning to asked you regarding the Inifinite Tsukuyomi." She stated, which getting anyone attention. "How to dissipation the jutsu to free everyone regarding the influence?"

"Oh…well, since you all know how to release the genjutsu on a low or high level genjutsu?" C. Naruto asked, getting a nod from Kurenai. "Well its simple…only a Rinnegan user like me with a combination of the chakra of the nine tailed beast, are only ones to capable to ending the influence and releasing those trapped within its dreams. Should only possessed by two different people or one possessed two, a single rat hand-seal will form together in order to released the jutsu."

"So…only a bloodline user." Kurenai stated, getting a nod from the older blonde confirmed about this. "…I see…I spend years learning Genjutsu with high caliber."

"So, when we begin?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomorrow." A voice of The headmaster of Beacon called out, which made everyone turn to see Ozpin, Glynda (before she notice the crater), and C. Sakura, and Team DYZR that come through the door while the seal is activated, then temporary deactivate it.

"Tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, tomorrow, we will had to teach you guys to improved your strength, which I will gave any of you instructions while we're going Jing's place to train." Sakuya (C. Sakura) stated.

"She's right, I will had the council will recommended the schedule until 14 days in 2 weeks." Ozpin announce and recommended the schedule. "Which for the statement from unlike your world's tournament custom, therefore, most the competitors will be having day-off and trained their strength."

"14 days in 2 weeks, that means we had time to train, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, Naruto." Sakuya (C. Sakura) stated. "We will had to trained you until the Tournament comes…we'll had your systems to be fixed."

"Meaning…?" Shino asked.

"By refreshing your chakra system." C. Naruto answered, which surprises the ninja group.

"You can do that?" Kiba asked, along with Hinata and Shino were really wanted to refresh their chakra, which their systems is error before they came here by converted into Aura and Semblance.

"Yup…" C. Naruto begun, as he raised his left hand to see a white circle. "This is seal will reenergized the chakra networks, which any of you had a problem with it."

Which most of the ninja rookie 12 and even Sand siblings, along with their senseis were aware about their chakra problems.

"I'll start with Kakashi-sensei." The older blond said to volunteer. Which without hesitation, as the silver-haired jonin approaches his student's counterpart, as he place his hand on his forehead.

As Kurosaki (C. Naruto) focus and refreshed his chakra system, as the copy-cat felt his chakra is returned surging in his body.

"There…" Naruto said as he removed his hand from his forehead. "Go ahead sensei, summon Pakkun."

"Pakkun?" Blake and Jaune wondered, along with their team.

Which made Kakashi nodded, while Naruto had recognized that name, as he stood up. "Hey! I haven't seen that him for some time since after the fight with Gaara."

"Don't remind me, idiot! You know that mutt had used the same shampoo I'd used as he does." Sakura said reminded of how causes her traumatized for what she uses Floral Green or Minty Rain Forest Mist Shampoo with extra bodywash.

"Same shampoo as Sakura?" Weiss, Nora, and Pyrrha confused.

"Troublesome, not that mutt during when he bite my leg and hand." Shikamaru muttered, complained bout how painful it was when he had pretend to fell a genjutsu during the chunin exams in the invasion.

As Kakashi bit his thump, and creating several hand-seals which if it was working. Then slam both hands on the ground. " **Summoming Jutsu!** "

With a burst of smoke erupts on the floor, once it fades, which shocks everyone of what they saw.

After the smoke clears, which reveals to be a familiar small brown pug with dark brown snout and ears. He wears blue vest with a face symbol that look like a scarcrow, and a headband was worn on the top of his head in a similar as Sakura's. That dog is looked lazy on his expression.

"Oh! How cute!" Ruby and Weiss squealed, as Blake ran behind Gaara with a glare at another dog while looked over his shoulder.

"Another dog?" Jaune asked with confuse face.

As the pup turn to Kakashi, before survey the area and then spoke greeted. "Yo, Kakashi."

Which surprised everyone, along with the ninja friends for Naruto's counterpart that somehow refreshed their chakra.

"A talking dog!?" Weiss and Ruby exclaimed.

"No way…" Karui said did not believe on what she just saw on her eyes.

"That means we able can refreshed our chakra when we have arrived in this world." Omoi stated.

"Yo Pakkun, its been a while." Kakashi replied a eye-smile.

"Cut the crap, Kakashi! Why aren't you summon during the past few months?" Pakkun demanded.

"It's a long a story Pakkun, I will brief you afterwards." Kakashi replied.

"I see…" Pakkun understand, as he looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're on another world when the green flames that somehow transported the World of Remnant." The silver-haired jonin explained.

"I see…no wonder you aren't able to summon us for some time." Pakkun stated. "Something is happen that your name of the contract had a been messed up, so something is happen here. Right until you able to summon me."

"I see…" Kakashi understand, as until Ozpin stepped in to joined the conversation.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Kakashi, may I asked who is this dog you're spoken?" Ozpin questioned, made a the dog summon turn to the headmaster. Which its awkward for sure.

"Who's this man that look unlike you, Kakashi?"

"That's Ozpin, he is the headmaster of this school." The masked jonin-police officer replied.

"I see…" Pakkun replied, then greeted the headmaster. "Nice to meet you. Names Pakkun, Kakashi's summon."

"Nice to meet you too, cute one." Ozpin replied.

"Don't call me that." Pakkun frowned.

 **==Time Skipped – Nighttime==**

After Pakkun had been debriefing by Kakashi about this information. Questioned on what happen to Hidden Leaf during he and his team's absence. Turns out, rumor had been spread about what happen.

The Akatsuki had attack the Five Shadow Summit news regarding about The Fourth Raikage was killed which shocks the former Cloud ninjas shocked about this happen. The Mizukage was incapacitate, along with the Tsuchikage. Not to mention Jiraiya and/or Tsunade as well, which most of them being prevent to heading to the new world.

Not to mention, turns out, having someone became the next kages on the respectful village, while the Hokage is still not-active. Which everyone were from respectful village were been weaken without kage. But everything is a disaster when the most of the hidden village went in the state of chaos.

After the Hidden Leaf's been collapsed; they were in so much debt after the attack by Orochimaru and their Hokage was now incapacitate. Not to mention, the military is reduced along with the population, many of their own Shinobi simply left, people fought in the streets for valuable possessions, chaos ensued when deaths begun to accumulate. The Shinobi clans of Hidden Leaf were still in the village while waiting for their Hokage returns.

Until things went well, when the counterpart of Naruto overheard it. With frowned on his face, which if possible for Jing will transported to his younger counterpart's world. **(AN: I will had to send the Older Counterpart will fixed this mess. Since Jing's status as a Traveler.)**

So with most the ninja group had their chakra is refreshed, and something is happened on their respectful scrolls.

 **==Flashback Started - Earlier==**

 _"_ _Alright everyone, with your chakra is now refreshed, and now lets prepared to prepared to trained for tomorrow." C. Naruto said, while smiling at everyone on their world were looked refreshing. While everyone looked refreshed as well._ **(AN: I had most the Cameo characters in OOC which I had so many characters to spoke in the conversation.)**

 _"_ _Man! I can able to summon toads now while I can still used our skills." Naruto stated felt satisfied, as he manage to used transformed into his female version, which made Yang pout for unfair, and Ruby did scold a bit for doing that._

 _"_ _Me too." Sasuke agreed, he had manage to regain most of his jutsu that he had learned were able so he still used his aura-based._

 _"_ _Alright…now with your chakra is now cleared. And looked at your scrolls." The older counterpart suggested, which causes everyone looked at him._

 _"_ _Why, Kurosaki?" Kiba asked._

 _C. Naruto chuckled a little, replied. "Check it out, and see it for yourself."_

 _Without hesitation, without saying it twice, as anyone looked at their scrolls, which shocks them in surprised._

 _"_ _Hey! The color of the Aura bar's is…?" Shikamaru spoke up about the aura bar on his scroll._

 _Kurosaki interjected answered. "It's Aqua-blue, yes, since its similar to green when only aura is mixed with chakra, so I manage to update the data regarding aura."_ **(3)**

 _"_ _I see…so this will be just like Aura that protect blows, its better for when we can protect by chakra."_

 _"_ _That's right Gaara…it WILL be like Aura," C. Naruto stated, as he declare a suggest. "Well, with that settled. But remember, don't show it to anyone includes a certain company wanted our power."_

 _"_ _What kind of company?" Weiss asked._

 _"_ _Yours, or anyone's company, Ms. Schnee." C. Naruto replied which shocks the white-haired heiress, while Gaara frowned._

 _"_ _You mean…" Weiss about to say, with a nod from the older blonde what he is talking about. "…Oh."_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

With Glynda had updated the new data regarding chakra will be just like Aura so better to conceal the color of the original into green which it will be sure, but only in scroll only. Since then when C. Naruto had refused to spread chakra around which they had their own power, which meaning Aura. It would be a disaster for sure. Not to mention if Atlas or any Kingdom will be experimental to how to gain the same power as the 'Nature's Wrath'.

Not to mention, before Pakkun leave while talking to a new friend Zwei, he just wanted to let anyone his paw see if its soft. Which Ruby, Weiss, and Nora see if its soft. So it does, and then he left back to the summoning world…

Before they leave, as Ruby spoke up to Kakashi with some questions.

Needless to say the Jonin senseis (minus Iruka wasn't aware about Obito) of Hidden Leaf were absolutely crushed to have learned one of their own shinobi who was supposed to have been dead was alive and had become manipulated by the supposed to be deceased Uchiha founder to carry out his mission of false peace, not to mention, being also manipulate by a simple madwoman.

"By the way Officer Kakashi-sensei, is it true? Did you kill your teammate Rin?" Ruby asked while all the younger ninja/huntsman/huntress and foreign ninja wondered as well along with Headmaster and Glynda.

Kakashi looked seeing he couldn't deny it and replied. "Yes Ruby, I did."

"Sensei, why did you do such a thing?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Well…this was years ago before you Naruto and your friends along with the rest of yous were even born. Rin and I were still kids but we still took up bigger missions. One of which involved us being ambushed by Mist shinobi." Kakashi explained while Haku looked nervous wondering what this would lead to about his village, Utakata was aware that happen.

"Rin was captured by the shinobi who had a plan for her. They intended on sealing the Three Tailed inside of her and let her be rescued." Kakashi explained, which shocks Haku and Utakata which knowing the female teammate of his.

"Once she would return to Leaf with us, Mist would release the Three tail from her leaving it to run amok in Leaf. When I tried to attack one of the Mist shinobi, Rin intercepted the attack and took it to keep the Mist shinobi's plans from succeeding. In the end she let herself get killed by my jutsu." Kakashi said with his visible eye on the verge of tears.

The younger shinobi/huntsman/huntress were shocked.

"You really killed her, by accident?" Weiss and Ino gasped.

"Accident yes, but I felt like I killed her on purpose." Kakashi said.

"And Obito just had to see that happen." Naruto said seeing it was true what led to him turning into a villain.

"I probably shouldn't really say this, but Kisame was also the same when my mentor Zabuza told me about him." Haku said, regarding Kisame's actions. "According to what Zabuza had said to me about Kisame? He was taught by his master Fuguki Suikazan to protect the Intel at all cost even if it meant eliminating your comrades to keep it out of enemies hands."

That shocks the students in Beacon which they weren't ninjas.

Asuma nodded, stated. "Indeed. Back then one of the most brutal of teachings in certain ninja's training was to protect information at the cost of not only your life but anyone else's life."

Kakashi nodded. "Even though I've moved on from it, I still regret what happened to my teammate and the only on who had deep emotions for me."

After Kakashi told anyone regarding how Rin died, which stated that made Obito became a villain into this event…

As C. Naruto had gave them some more decoration that from their alternate world that it was…can't say much, as if which theirs must for this stated that things will went well after this statement. Not to mention, he handed couple of copies before asking how volumes that the 'Make-out' books he had read, which Blake and Kakashi had figure it out who is the 'Wondering Toad Sage' was…

So with that settled, now its time to head back to their respectful dorms, for tonight, while Naruto and Sakura's counterpart (before they had put their masks on) along with three girls of the rookie 12 will be slept in the guest dorms.

Unknown to everyone, seeing Neo had followed them, given orders by Cinder regarding two mysterious individuals had somehow wanted to joined their cause. Turns out, failed to overheard the conversation that seal was a silent seal for prevents eavesdropping.

So Neo is best to report to Cinder about this matter, which ALSO unknown to the silent ice-cream theme girl, seeing Xing was been also followed the petite when seeing Jing's team had accompany the headmaster and Sakura's counterpart.

"You think you wanted Naruto or Sakura to joined your cause…Cinder." Xing stated.

 **==With Cinder's Group==**

"Are you sure?" Cinder asked, frowning.

Neo nodded confirmed, when she typing the scroll to he regarding this info, which turns out failed to eavesdropped the conversation.

"So how can we convinced those two to joined us?" Mercury asked.

Cinder had bit problem of how to had them joined their cause. Which needed to find a plan to had them for sure…but unaware for those two looked like the older version of the blonde fox boy, and pinkette.

 **==The Next Morning==**

With morning is rising, as seeing the masked older Naruto counterpart, along with his wife, then Team DYZR. They're standing on the landing docks.

Before that, last night, Ozpin contacted the council regarding the schedule for the Vytal Festival coming up, which stated that the deadline will be in 30 days in 1 month.

Which the council questioned why for this statement, that which for sure that needed to be that most the competitors will be taking a break until the tournament starts, which Ironwood had agreed with him for his reason.

Since Vale is still needed to be rebuild during the Grimm had terrorized the citizens, before Roman had breached the central that happen.

So with all voted, the council will agreed that the Vytal Festival will be started in 30 days, which most the students will taking training or spend their time in Vale for sightseeing.

Until seeing team SSGN, HRNS, SAKO, and KAIT along with Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were arrived. Along with Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Ozpin, Glynda, the 4 senseis, and everyone else were gathered. And also Team FRHY as well, since Ozpin had contacted the headmaster in Haven for 4 of best students will be training for 7 days a week while in one month break.

Then Yugito given permission to Ironwood regarding their new training regime along with Bee, so which he understands, and also Bee as well. Surely he was aware about this statement on their 'status' that came to this world.

"So…are we here?" Naruto asked, seeing him had a new backpack since his old one back home, which it had orange linings with a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back.

"Yes, Naruto…we're going to the distant place or you can trained at least within '2 weeks'." Jing stated.

"Why two weeks?" Sasuke questioned.

Jing, C. Naruto and C. Sakura smiled about a sudden questioned from the former avanger.

"You and the others will find out, Sasuke." C. Sakura (Sakuya) responded, as Jing went to the center on the docking bay.

With Jing, as he stretch his hand at front of him, then suddenly something erupts into the ground, which reveals to be a surge of blue energy, which shocks the headmaster and his right hand lady. That Jing was able to do something that looks similar to the certain 'raven' haired huntress.

Along with the Rookie 12 includes their sensei, then team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY was aware for sure.

At front of them, was a large blue portal. **(4)**

"Wha…" Naruto was about to asked with awestruck.

"It's the portal leads to the next world." Jing answered.

"I never thought a Semblance can opens portal? But I thought you had a summoning swords?" Weiss stated.

"I had many abilities, but my status is classified…like Dr. Oobleck said; we have many surprises." Jing stated, as he begun to went through the portal first as he called out. "Come on, everyone! Times is wasted!"

With that, Jing able to went through the portal first, followed by Yasha, leaving Johnny and Zeke.

"Me and Johnny will remain here for circumstance." Zeke informed it. "I'll tell Team SABR and KALM about this matter."

So, which with that, now they decide to say good bye to their friends and love ones.

As Naruto with Ruby and Yang, then saying goodbye for seeing each other for two days… And next is Gaara with Weiss and Blake will be going until they know it, so which they will see each other soon.

Followed by Velvet gave her little adopted brothers a hug which wanted to go with them, which she is going missed them when they get back. Now, one by one, as they wanted to see them again soon, along with the girls of Rookie 12. As the fact which they will be departed anytime.

Now with that with goodbyes, as Team KAIT first to stepped through the portal, followed by SAKO, FRHY, Hotaru and Utakata, Yugito and Bee, and HRNS, then Sasuke and Shikamaru.

So with that, only team SSGN remains while C. Naruto and C. Sakura were waiting for any of them to go through, the only remains is Naruto and Gaara. Last night, team RWBY had spending time with each of their respectful boyfriends to sleep for tonight: Naruto with Ruby and Yang, and Gaara with Weiss and Blake.

It will be one night to sleepover. And then they sharing kisses and then took a long sleep. Until then they decided to enjoy each other as best as they could without going too deep for comfort.

Now, the first was; Gaara had his usual gourd, then a brown duffle bag with a strap over his shoulder along with Weiss and Blake.

"Well… We'll see you later, Gaara." Weiss said to her proclaimed boyfriend with her eyes stared on the ground and hands interlocked, looked nervous.

"I will too. But don't worry, two weeks will go by faster than you know." Gaara replied.

"I hope so." Blake replied. "Me and Weiss were discussion regarding a gift for your return."

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"It's a secret, we'll give it to you when you get back." Weiss replied, which she cannot spoil the surprised.

And now, Naruto, Ruby, and Yang were on the side, while Gaara on the end, with Naruto is now prepared to depart along with Gaara. While the counterparts were still waiting.

"Well this is it girls. I will see you all for another two days." Naruto told them as he looked ready to leave.

Ruby rubbing her arm of how wanted to say goodbye to her boyfriend for 2 days training.

"Yeah, guess we see you later, Naruto." Ruby felling uncomfortable for seeing him depart.

"Yeah, guess we'll trained as well for two weeks." Yang agreed with her little half-sister. "Wonder why two weeks?"

"Don't know, its find out and tell you two anything about my training with my friends." Naruto replied. "So…Believe it!"

"Yes, Believe it." Ruby responded.

"Same here, foxy." Yang replied. "And be a badass!"

Naruto nodded before going to Ruby and Yang pulling the two into a hug. "Take care girls."

"And take care yourself Naruto." Ruby replied.

"Just as we've been there for you." Yang added.

Naruto smiled pulling each of them into a kiss which they each accepted. Followed by Gaara, after his kiss to his girlfriends.

Now…as Naruto and Gaara went to Naruto's counterpart and his wife, with a nod then replied by the older counterpart, as Ozpin stepped in.

"Please take care of them, Mr. Uzumaki." He said to Older counterpart regarding their journey.

"We will, Ozpin." Kurosaki (C. Naruto) replied, as he took out something, a black book and take it, as the headmaster grab it. "This book contains the information regarding the members of the Akatsuki. And gave a copy to Kakashi about this."

"I will keep that in mind." Ozpin replied.

With a nod from Naruto's counterpart, as then turn to Naruto and Gaara, seeing they're on the portal while his wife with them.

"Let's go."

So with that, getting a nod from the boys, as C. Sakura went first, followed by her husband, then Gaara went ahead, then Naruto looked over the everyone and the Beacon Academy behind them.

"Goodbye, you guys. And I see you all soon." Naruto said in done, as he turn and went through the portal. The others watched the portal begun to close knowing them themselves had their own work to do for 2 weeks…or rather…two years to where they had been gone…

 **==OVA==**

Cinder was looked over the information on Naruto and the others, turns out which before Naruto and Sakura's Counterpart wasn't on the list which turns out they're not from the Academy. Which stated that they're huntsman/huntress professionals.

She narrowed her eyes that which until she looked over the information, which most of them were hidden, but only normal information, which it haven't updated the new ones. As she decide to head to somewhere to get more Intel.

During the breach, she had observed the skills on several of black cloaked figures before observed Naruto 'Kurosaki' Uzumaki, turns out she was aware of the organization that considered a bigger threat to herself and the White Fang.

They called themselves the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' (Secret hidden name of the Patriots), which the name itself still remain conceal, and find out the real name of the Organization. Most to the Spies cannot find anything regarding the organization.

Most of the spies never reported in.

As Cinder was about to head to the door, and search more information about Jing, and anyone to find out more until was interrupted as the intercom in the halls rang through the open doorway.

 _["To all students: The headmaster made announcement. Due to resulting inclement conditions surrounding Vale, classes and all extra-curricular activities have been suspended for two weeks. The Vytal Festival will begun in two weeks ahead. Recommended Curfew has been extended to midnight, and the gym, spa, training, and food hall are now open 24/7 to all qualifying students. Thank you, and stay safe."]_

As soon as the announcement ended, Cinder narrowed her eyes of what she had heard.

"What was Ozpin up to…?" She muttered.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Full Metal Alchamist: Brotherhood Opening 2 - Hologram - Starts)  
Link** **: watch?v=iOsN2FP3-l4**

 _~Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete~_

The background was white as the camera was tilted diagonally as it zoomed in on Naruto, who was wearing his black with orange-flamed cloak and his Hidden Leaf headband. A gentle breeze blew in the distance as the sun shone brightly on Naruto, indicating it was a windy morning. The camera moved from the middle of his back to his right hand, which he held up before clenching into a fist.

 _~Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e~_

The camera zoomed past Naruto to an image of Gaara with his gourd on his back, his face appearing in deep thought. The image was transitioned by a burst of white to Naruto in his same outfit standing on top of a windy hill, his right hand held up like before until the camera moved upward.

 **(Instrument Played – 00:12-00:18)**

 _~Maigo no mama tabi shiteita~_

The picture quickly changed to a close up shot of Naruto dangling his necklace he won from his bet with Tsunade in his hands, dark clouds overhead as the left half of the screen, which contained him slid downward.

 _~nezumiiro no sora no shita~_

On the right side of the screen was Gaara in the same position as before, only the scenery was inside the seal, a white blurred line separating the two panels as the image on the right slid upward.

 _~Higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita~_

The image zoomed out to reveal the bigger picture of Naruto sitting underneath a tree, the entire thing silhouetted as rays of sunlight broke through the clouds. Near the end of the verse, Naruto began standing up.

 _~Itsuka wa sa chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo~_

The image suddenly changed to Weiss and Blake striking fighting poses. This happened in a matter of seconds before changing into an three way image of Ren, with their back to the camera as the wind blew his hair. The camera zoomed out to reveal they was standing atop a pillar, Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha jumping onto three of the nearby pillars.

 _~Ano kumo no mukō_ _made yukeru kana~_

The picture changed to the camera zooming in on a smoky background, passing a smiling Ruby and Yang, a surprised Weiss and Shikamaru, an smiling Sasuke, Choji who had a potato chip hanging out of his mouth, Shino loading dual submachine guns, and a stoic Ozpin, standing next to Ozpin was Glynda Goodwitch.

 _~Tsuyogatte kizutsuita kokoro sukashita you ni~_

The image changed to that of a sunset as the wind blew violently, Naruto kneeling next to a small grave, the engravings on the headstone were facing him so the audience couldn't see what was written on it. The counterpart of Naruto 'Kurosaki' Uzumaki was seen standing in the same background, staring off into the right side of the screen into the distance. The picture zoomed out to reveal the two images were right next to each other, Haran staring at Naruto who was staring at the tombstone.

 _~Furdashita…~_

The image shifted into that of Ruby and Yang falling into darkness, Naruto attempted to grab Ruby and Yang but failed as the darkness consumed them. The picture changed into Gaara sitting in a chair, various pictures of him and other people on the wall.

 _~amatsubutachi ga…~_

The camera zoomed in on one of the images to reveal a younger Gaara smiling at the camera. To the left of him in the picture on her family picture was man wearing a Kazekage robes, only his mother and his older siblings; Kankuro and Temari. His face was covered by another picture so who it was in the picture was unidentifiable.

This suddenly changed to an image of a silhouetted Naruto, his eyes being a bright glowing white as he stood amongst flames. This picture rapidly changed into one of Roman Torchwick, 'Madara' (Obito) Uchiha, Tendō (Deva Path) Pein (Nagato), Konan, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black standing in the night, the full moon illuminating their silhouettes.

 _~ranhansha kurikaesu~_

The image was quickly replaced by an image of the King of Hell rising up before being replaced by an image of a menacing Itachi with his left eye Sharingan blazing. This was soon replaced by the image of Naruto staring down at his reflection in a lake being rippled by a single drop of water.

 _~Massugu na hikari ga kousa shite~_

The picture was quickly replaced by a Naruto with his new attire, channeling nine-tails chakra chakra into a large-radius explosion. The rubble acted as a transition into an image of Naruto walking up a wall to meet Shuradō (Asura Path) Pein halfway and engage in a hand-to-hand battle before throwing Shuradō (Asura Path) Pein into the wall, causing a large amount of debris to go flying everywhere.

 _~Yukusaki mo tsugenu mama dokomademo tsukinukeru~_

Sasuke was seen launching a large fireball at Gakidō (Preta Path), the latter absorbing the jutsu with a small menacing grin apparent on his face. This image was quickly replaced by the three-headed dog summoning beast beforehand charging at Gaara, the latter launches the large amount of sand to attack the beast.

 _~Awai zanzō_ _ryōme ni yakitsukete~_

Two swords clashed against each other before the image changed to Naruto, Jing, and Sasuke fighting Itachi, Mosuke, and 'Madara'. Naruto was wielding his new founded Executioner's Blade in one hand and his Kuramasaiga in sword made on the other in reverse gripped. Jing with dual katanas, and Sasuke with his Chidori Chutter.

 _~Kono sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo~_

The image changed to a close up of Mosuke charging to the right, his dark green keyblade with surge of green lightning cackling in his left hand. The image changed once again to Mosuke charging to the left, his keyblade imbued with white light.

The picture zoomed out to reveal that Jing and Mosuke were charging at each other, their attacks colliding and causing collateral damage to the surrounding area.

 _~Todoku hazu nanda mada minu sekai e~_

As the screen turned white, it was soon transitioned into an image of Naruto's necklace close up, the blonde fox grabbing it with one hand and placing it back on his neck. The image zoomed out to reveal Naruto standing back up, Gaara, Sasuke, and Shikamaru standing near him.

The surrounding area was the walkways of Beacon Academy early in the morning. Naruto began walking off in the distance, the rest of his team following shortly after as the camera moved upward to get a shot of the morning sun.

 **(Instruments Played: 1:25-1:32)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 42 in Prelude Season 3…

There you go, this new chapter I had been working on during after Chapter 41. I decide to had 2 parts of the chapters I had been working on. While Athrun fighting with his brother, as matter the time for sure that everything will be went pretty well.

And also…you were (all) wondering why I had the counterparts of Naruto and Sakura about the history after the Chunin exams (aka Konoha Crush). So…I can't help it. Which its find for wanted to know the truth about this chapter…

Which I had inspired the stories of 'Do The Roar2012'. And then the events regarding in Canon episode 'Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki'. And also I had Naruto's older Counterpart as the Sage of the Six Path. While I had Sakura uses Indra's power or Hamura's power.

~~~M~~~

Still wonder why 2 weeks for Rookie 12 along with 5 Cloud Ninjas, 3 Mist, 2 Stone, and 1 Waterfall ninjas that wanted to trained to improved their strength. I will tell you until I will work on the next chapter. :3

Next is, wonder why I had them told about Obito? Which I had no choice to told them the truth about this matter into the future. And also wondering why I had Naruto wore his mother's scarf that he had, and also the red scarf as well?

I was DEEPLY disappointed on him at the so-called 'Last' Movie, because he always broke and discharged her scarf for a red one that Hinata knits and/or fix it. It was selfish and stupid when she could had protect her sister instead on focus on a scarf she made. But she still loved her sister.

Sakura's feelings him weren't genuine…but this is NOT the Naruto and Sakura that I had known in that movie after the war? The Naruto in the movie is SUCH a scumbag. Due of the rivalry, which Naruto didn't told her about her forehead compliment during Episode 2 in the First Naruto Season.

It was completely screw up, you know that.

~~~M~~~

I had the Rookie 12 had their chakra refreshed during the converted that dimensional jumped when before Naruto and Gaara had arrived…after all, which just like in GBA version game. So I wont made them OPs or badass.

So I will had their levels by High chunin or Low Jonin Level, or maybe B or A rank. Just like the Shippuuden version…so I wont went overboard, which they needed to be skillful as Ruby and the others as huntsman? Because I know their age is 13, while Kankuro and Temari were older about 14-15.

Now…I had some time to find a suitable training ground for the Rookie 12, Kumo team, and team FRHY for sure…while Bee, Yugito (considered temporary being a student) and Utakata.

~~~M~~~

But…I will find a suitable location for them to be trained by Jing, Yasha, the counterparts of Naruto and Sakura, which being the Uzumaki wedded-couple. After all, it will take me time to get the right idea will…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I had forgotten about this, which just like Jaunedice when the classroom you guys know? Which of course that you may know about which I was aware the dorm wasn't big enough to have many people there.

 **(2).** Just like the Canon events in each arc.

 **(3).** Since the full bar of Aura's color will be same as in RWBY Canon? Which I had recommended regarding the bars when flashes red.

100% - Green and Aqua-Blue

75% - Yellow

25% - Red

 **(4).** It was from Diablo II's a Town Portal. Also using the same similar as the Dimensional Gateway's capabilities.

Noted: Which the color Aqua-blue is based on Dead Space's Health Management from the RiG suits.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Part 1**

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **Team RWBY (Ruby) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Ruby Rose ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Speed; 100% (79% due the fact being without her scythe which reduced by 21%.)

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Reap - teleports into the air and spirals downward with the Crescent Rose, hitting enemies with each spin and smashing into the ground when she lands.

= Crescendo - quickly spins the Crescent Rose in a circle around her, knocking all nearby enemies backward.

= Dust Blast - fires a bullet made of Dust which explodes on impact, dealing damage to all enemies within the explosion.

1\. Mach 1 – Doubles her speed by 79-80%, about faster than a F1 Formula Cars.

2\. Mach 2 – Creates by double 100% into 200% more faster than a Jet's Sonicboom with a speed of sound and blink of an eye.

= Silver Eyes (Soon)

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Crimson Rose – Ruby's High-Caliber Rifle/Scythe

Her weapon has been by her side since her training with her uncle Qrow thought her how to build it, and eventually when building Mk II, she made explosive bullets through Naruto's sealing formula, and made it to shoot air compressed bullets.

= Naruto's Raijin Kunai

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Naruto's Red scarf – Naruto's important scarf when he was a kid along with Hinata and the others. Right until Hinata fixed his most favorite scarf.

* * *

 **### Weiss Schnee ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Glyphs evolved without dust.

= Glyphs – Creates a symbol of a snowflake

Weiss often uses her Glyphs for propulsion, as they have the ability to control motion, exerting push/pull forces on other objects and acting as a solid surface.

1\. uses her Glyphs as solid platforms to leap off of during her descent.  
2\. She also uses a Glyph as a solid shield or barrier during her battle against foes or enemies.  
3\. She is also seen using her Glyphs to accelerate objects both through the air and over surfaces and various other occasions.

Using Myrtenaster, she modifies these Glyphs by changing which Dust vial is in use, giving a wide variety of effects. One variant of her Glyphs, called Time Dilation, appears to increase speed and reaction time. Weiss is also able to confer these enhancements upon other people, as seen when she enhances Blake's speed during their fight against the Atlesian Paladin-290 in "Painting the Town...".

= Summon (Soon) – creates a symbol of with a small snowflake with swords surrounds it.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Lunge – A high speed thrust attack which leaps straight at the foe, once made contact then lunges multiple strikes.

= Pierce – strikes forward using a glyph to propel her. Upon hitting an enemy, she flips backwards.

1\. Frost Pierce - Pierce freezes the first enemy hit, as well as enemies immediately behind it.

= Barrage – unleashes a storm of dust-enhanced projectiles, which home in on nearby targets.

1\. Blizzard - Barrage can now be charged, and fires 5 beams when uncharged, and 9 beams when fully charged." Charged Barrage fires 9 projectiles, and uncharged barrage fires 5 projectiles.  
2\. Ice Bolt: "Weiss shoots a large blast towards her target direction which freezes and damages all enemies it touches.

= Nova - releases a burst of energy around her, damaging nearby enemies.

1\. Healing Nova – freezes all enemies hit and heals allies for 25% of their maximum health.  
2\. Supernova - sucks enemies towards Weiss while charging, and smashes them away when fully charged.

Noted: Which from RWBY: Grimm Eclipse.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Myrtenaster; Multi-action Dust Rapier

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Sand Flask  
Ability: given by Gaara to had the sands reacts to protect her from killer blows or blind spots.

* * *

 **### Blake Belladonna ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Shadow – allows her to create clones of herself. These clones are solid, but can be dispelled easily if hit or if they move too far away from Blake. They can be used to distract foes or take hits for Blake, and she can use a clone as a platform to leap off of in mid-air.

= Absolute Silence – ability to create a soundproof field surrounds herself by insert another layer of her aura. The field makes it so that the sounds inside the field cannot be heard from the outside. The opposite effect can also be applied, making the sounds from the outside impossible to be perceived from the inside. - Based on Corsan's Soundless Devil Fruit.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Shadow Clone Substitute - jumps backwards, leaving a shadow clone of herself that slashes at enemies.

= Elemental Dust Substitute:

01\. Fire – Allows to create fiery clone(s) that explode on contact.  
02\. Ice – Allows to create solid ice copies of herself that trapped enemies  
03\. Earth – Allows to create a stone statue.  
04\. Lightning – Allows to create a copy of herself with a surge of lightning that discharged that causes stuns enemies. **(Not used in battle yet.)**

= Shadow Strike

01\. Shadow Dash: "Blake strikes the nearest enemy, and creates a clone of herself which does the same. And 3 clones which each strike separate enemies.  
02\. Shadow Blitz: "Blake creates five clones which each strike separate enemies.

= Blade Beam (Shockwave) – hurls an energy blade which explodes on impact, a technique creates a crescent wave at opponent that slices anything.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Gambol Shroud; Ninjato, Kusarigama and Pistol, and Sheath Cleaver blade.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Sand Box  
Ability: given by Gaara to had the sands reacts to protect her from killer blows or blind spots.

* * *

 **### Yang Xiao Long ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Draw Strengths from Hits - Absorb damage into strength, - is the ability to absorb energy from the damage she's taken, and redirect it at her opponent, effectively making her stronger with each hit. Her ability also causes her eyes to change color from lilac to red, which is a "side-effect" of her Semblance, though it does occasionally happen outside of combat. When using her Semblance, she draws power from her hair.

= Burning Mode: Strength Mark 1 and Strength Mark 2,

[Burning Mode] – Based on Grand Chase; Jin's Burning Charge Up/Mode. I did not notice sooner.

\- Burning Strength Mk 1: Rage of Fury – Doubles her strength and endurance by creates large flaming aura surrounds the user (Yang). The time limit is 10 seconds.  
\- Burning Strength Mk 2: Rage of Overheat – A powerful semblance ability, when a user had large amount of the damage she receives from any high or powerful attacks, which unleashes the most largest amount burning aura that its better then when Junior had took the large strain of hair of hers. Until seeing something seeing their friends and love ones had almost died.

That only triples the amount of strength is even more stronger then her Semblance. The time limit of the effects will be 3 minutes, then 8 seconds.

= Double Jump,

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Quake - slams her gauntlet into the ground, creating a wave of energy which damages all nearby enemies.

1\. Super Quake – Fully charging Quake will now drastically increase its range and damage, and will also smash enemies hit backwards.  
2\. Aftershock – When fully charged, Quake sends a line of rock pillars forward which each deal damage and knock enemies up.

= Sunbreaker - Yang punches towards the sun, knocking enemies in front of her upwards. This ability is very strong, but has a short range.

1\. Starkiller – Sunbreaker now hits three times on the way up, tripling its damage.

= Blast Wave - Yang punches with such force she creates a shockwave that smashes enemies backwards.

1\. Massive Blast – Charging Blast Wave sends out a longer shockwave on impact, dealing a very high amount of damage to all targets immediately in front of Yang.  
2\. Triple Blast – Charging Blast Wave sends out three shockwaves which fan out to hit a wider range of enemies.

= Heavy Sucker Punch – results from Yang had lost strain of her hair.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Ember Celica; Shotgun Gauntlets  
Capacity: 12 shells 2x = 24 shells  
1\. Scattered - Orange  
2\. Long Range - Red

 **[= Inventory =]**

Noted: Inspired to copy some abilities/skills in Grimm Eclipse Online. Which better thank for that.

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **Team SSGN (Signal) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Nine-tails chakra, Demon Within

Level 1-1: The chakra surrounds the user, before the ears and tails formed, then increases strength, speed, senses, and etc.

Level 1-2: Full Transformation – Transformed into a mountain size fox with nine-tails.

Level 2: (Kurama's/Nine-tails' Rage) - Transformed into a humanoid shape body, as a sort of endoskeleton, a dark red, nearly black layer of chakra envelops them. The physical manifestations of the corresponding beast that are vaguely present in Level 1 states become far clearer.

= Sensing Negative Emotion,

= Unlock Semblance Stage,

= Mind-scape Abilities; Mind, Memory and Emotion sharing.

1\. Sensing Negative Emotions – Given by Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox.

2\. Mindscape – Allows the user to had private meeting with anyone who make contacts with fist-bump.  
3\. Mind-Share – Communicates with each other. – Based on the Yamanaka's mind walker arts.  
4\. Memory and Emotion Share – Branch abilities to the Mind-share.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Transformation – Transforms into any appearance. – a Genin-rank technique.

\- Sexy-Jutsu (!) – A 'unique' transformation to form appearance of a naked women with clouds covered.

= Shadow Clones – creates a solid copy of the user. – an Jonin-level technique.

\- Harem Jutsu (!) – a combination of the Transformation and Shadow Clones, which it's a anti-pervert which causes anyone nosebleed to death.

= Leaf Village's Most Secret and Sacred Technique: Thousand Years of Death ( :3 ) - A gag attack and form two hands together with index and middle finger. It confuses as a Tiger-seal. And its makes the victims humiliated. Which 'stab's' the enemy backside, causes to sends the victim in the air. In a kunai version wrapped with explosive note.

= Rasengan

\- Great Ball Rasengan – Acquires 2 clones.  
\- Massive Rasengan (or Ultra-Giant Rasengan) –

= Naruto's Shadow Clone Formation Variant Techniques(s):

= Flying Thunder God - a powerful and unique space/time jutsu that the user can teleport anything, only a marker and custom kunai can pin-pointed any location. - created by Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage. Before Minato revised the version which inspires it.

= Nine-tailed Fox Inferno Jutsu (Kyūbinokitsune jigoku no jutsu; Art of Nine-tailed Fox Inferno) – While in Nine-tails chakra form. The user that launches a fire fox with ninetails to opponent and/or surrounding enemies. Which user itself rode it while this technique formed a pre-form of the nine-tailed fox. – Based on the Ninja Gaiden's Art of the True inferno.

= Azin's Fighting style from Grand Chase (combination of Jin's fighter).

= New Bojutsu stance (Based from Asura from Grand Chase)

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Kitsune Armguard – Created by the Nine-tailed Fox, Kurama. Before he left for the new start in the World of Remnant. – Based on Asin's Armguard/Vembrassa from Grand Chase.

= Mandarin Cyclone – retractable/extendable bo staff

\- Explosive Rings – 6 shots, in each, basically on the paper bombs which created by Ruby.

= Flying Raijin Kunais – A custom-made tri-prong kunai creates by his father, Minato Namikaze.

= Executioner's Blade; Seversword – Ability to absorb blood from victims or animal which regenerates the blade while its damaged - Obtained by Team DYZR after Suigetsu died. **(Soon)**

= Ninja tools;

\- Shuriken(s)  
\- Kunai(s)  
\- Explosive Tags (re-creative); wrapped themselves into a ball, or wrap the handle of the kunai.  
\- Steel wires.

= Blade of Kurama (Kuramasaiga) – Named after Naruto's Nine-tailed Fox that sealed within him. – The blade is silvery white, the guard is golden C-shape, the handle is brownish-orange the length is two-handed is 1.6 meters (63 inches); existed but were not as common as the one-handed version, and lastly the pommel is gold and simple. – Based on…Legacy of Espada Ng Panday.

\- Dagger Form – a parrying dagger/Main Gauche about the length is 305 mm, its good in fast attacks, and better defense to parry incoming attacks.  
\- Sword Form – formed into a japanese tsurugi (double-edged) sword about 80 centimeters (31 inches). A sword whose strength is courage: the will to stand against anything. (From Chapter 41)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Kushina's Blue scarf with white lines.

* * *

 **### Gaara Sabaku ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Sand Manipulation,

= Mindscape abilities: Mindscape, Mind-Share, Memory and Emotion Share – Learned by Naruto.

= Demon Within,

\- Full Transformation – Gaara able to turn himself into a giant Tanuki or Raccoon dog with one tail.

= Magnet Manipulation, - its similar to Pyrrha's Polarity.

= High Regeneration

= Dust Creation (Soon)

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Armor and Shield of Sand (The Absolute Defense)

\- Shield  
\- Armor

= Sand Coffin (Sand Bidding Coffin)

\- Sand Burial (Sand Waterfall Funeral)  
\- Giant Sand Burial (Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral

= Eye of Sand

= Sand Clone; Shower (Sand Drizzle); Burial Prison; Sand Suspension; Sand Tsumani; Sand Bullet; Shuriken; Pillar,

= Ultimate Defense: Shukaku's Shield

= Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Sand, Iron Sand, and Gold Dust, Dust,

= Spear of Shukaku (or Shukaku's Pike) (This create from Sand)

= Sand Shuriken (This create from Sand)

= Assault Desert Guard – A combination of Riot and Barricade Shield - the shield itself can be set to be placed on the ground like a small barricade, upon doing show the screen becomes a target mapping, and location, and allows to took out the pistol to be use, and only used when place when being use in barricade mode.

= Desert Tanuki – A triple barreled revolver carrie rounds. – based on Vincent's Cerberus Revolver.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Sand Gourd

* * *

 **### Sasuke Uchiha ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Sharingan; three-tomoe eyes.  
= Mangekyo Sharingan; it had three intersecting ellipses (implanted by C. Sakura, which belongs to his counterpart.)

= Curse Seal (Removed; former),

= Fire Ninjutsu (Naruto had unlocked his 2ndry Element),

 **[= Techniques =]**

= (Grand) Fireball - Spats giant fireball straight.

= Phoenix Fire - Fires multiple fireballs.

= Lion's Barrage

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Chidori Cutter – A straight edged sword conducts electricity with high-frequency speed. Which results to cut anything like knife and butter.

= Snake Bite – A stun combat knife with a rod on the backside conducts electricity. It used for emergency, or close combat situations, and has a small amount of lightning dust to give a good shocking.

= Fangs; Thunderswords **(Soon)**

= Ninja tools: Shuriken(s), Kunai(s), Explosive tags (Naruto's recreation), and steel wires.

 **[= Inventory =]**

* * *

 **### Shikamaru Nara ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Shadow Manipulation

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Shadow Possession ,

= Shadow Strangle,

= Giant Shadow Palm Crush,

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Shadow Stick - Expandable Straight/Riot Baton 36", Polycarbonate, Aluminum w/ Knurled Grip

= Shadow Strider - A pitch black Strider Valkyrie combat knife - Based on Vamp's Knife 2014 MGS4.

= Trap Kit - A set of tools for Shikamaru's set-up traps on opponents or group of foes.

= Wing Shooter – 9mm pistol carries 18 rounds in Semi-Auto (Soo). –based on Leon's Pistol from Resident Evil series; it was basically a H&K VP70 pistol.

= Sewing Needle; Longsword (New Arsenal) **(Soon)**

= Kunais, Shurikens, Steep Wires, Explosive tags

 **[= Inventory =]**

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **Team CFVY (Coffee) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Coco Adel ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Handbag: Minigun

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Shades

* * *

 **###** **Fox Alistair ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Arm blades

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Velvet Scarlatina ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Mimicry

= Conceal rabbit ears at Free Will

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Box; Camera, Hard Light Copy Weapons (Now made appearance)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Ninja Pouch and Kunai/Shuriken Holster (Gift from Naruto or Gaara)

* * *

 **###** **Yatsuhashi Daichi ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Sword

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[Standing by]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 215+favorite(s) and 218+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Pre-Round One; Part 2'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 7/23/2016/12:58pm

 **Finished** : 8/1/2016/8:53am

 **Published:** 8/3/2016/12:00am


	43. B: Pre-Round One Part 2

**Chapter 43:** Pre-Round One; Part 2: Enter the Time Chamber of Training, Beach Vacation, and Prelude of Shiru's Story

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** The counterparts were told anyone regarding the future events that what will happen. About the Akatsuki were planning. Now they had recommended to trained for their future when anyone had a higher level then anyone didn't beat.

For sure… 2 'days' or 'weeks' will be prepared for anything until then for the heroes will be prepared to trained for anything…

But now…everyone will be having some…relaxation…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]

Notice: Forgive me for more neglected to mention about Utakata's status? He maybe had joined Haven, but he is still a wandering when before he was a Missin-nin to Hidden Mist Village. After all, he is considered a Huntsman like Qrow there. So forgive me about this statement, which his residential in Mistral

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru]

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 43 of this story, which now the Prelude of Season 3 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

During the ninja heroes were depart for their training…which I still had a long way to go to had the next chapter to work on progress with. After all, which I was under statement regarding Hotaru's team, which I had declared Team HOPE, which I had edit it for some reasons when few of the names didn't had stands for Japanese.

So…I had edit into HRMY (Harmony), which I had already come up some names at they're former residential in the Ninja World, which stat the fact was Hotaru's friends.

Well, this chapter will be epic, brutal, insane, and sadist training if you asked me…

Not to mention, I had to take me some time to find some reference. After all, things turns out nicely which I had time to find any of those will be useful for sure…

After all, since its time to gave team 3 members of SSGN and 2 certain girls some badass weapons. Since Tobi-Yaza's had the OC team BAAY had those badass weapons. Which I had gave them something 'special' about this matter.

Yasha and Jing had confiscated, which the 5 swords of the 7 swordsman of mist which belongs to the ninja world, which relates that matter will be theirs.

So no can do for Team BAAY had possessed something that strong weapons.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yup, their training will be intense. As for Cinder did disappointed for Naruto and Sasuke when unaware about Itachi was his older brother. Not to mention, she will be difficult to find out about them. Since Ozpin had keep the secret documents about Naruto and his friends about their abilities.

Not to mention, Naruto 'upgrade ability' on based on Semblance that he upgrade Ruby's Speed Semblance, which Tobi-Yaza had got the idea, which he allows me to revised it.

And I'm sure Kakashi will met Winter Soon, so don't you worry.

 **LilMichaelxSonikku12:** Its fine, so guess I had my own ideas for sure…

 **topaz3:** I will keep that in mind about Shiru's past.

I got the new story prepared in my profile. So be sure to review it.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

8/2/2016/5:56pm – About the regarding the last statement when the latest chapter (42). Which for this statement about this matter for this story, and since then when most of it…

I did admitted about for Naruto had becoming the Hokage, now…

But…I only refuse to watch the 'Last' Movie, Boruto, and Gaiden as well. Which I only obsessed with Fanon too. But, I will had time to watched the anime in Shippuuden. Which for sure that during the origin of Kaguya, Hagoromo and his brother Hamura, and Ashura and Indra.

Well…guess you could say that again, after all…I only DID made my own part for sure…

Guess I was pretty WENT overboard when I was working with my story for sure…creating a new chapter that for sure…as in Ruby's case? I know broke her innocence since RWBY: Chibi that in episode 1.

8/3/20165:02pm – Regarding about this statement when I had watched the newest episodes in RWBY: Chibi, and Season 14 of Red Vs. Blue.

Hot damn, well…guess things will looked impressive when comes to catch up some anime and newest games to watched at gameplay. Of course, since re-watching Sekirei if possible for buy-in-buy to take.

After all, since I had watched the gameplay of Uncharted, Nathan Drake still continues his treasure hunting. Not to mention…more Assassin's Creed still lives being an Assassin…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Play GO! by FLOW (Naruto Opening 4 Theme) – Starts)**

 **(Instuments Starts – 00:00-00:07)**

Yellow lightning arched across the middle of the screen, starting the music. As the lightning began dissipating, the left half of the screen light up with a light blue color background for Sasuke striking a fighting pose with his straight-edge sword Chidori Cutter.

The image began fading to black and was replaced with an upper horizontal shot of Gaara, his sand gourd strapped to his back SSGN had both his hands held in with his sand reeady, the background being brown in color.

At the same time, on the lower right corner of the screen, Shikamaru appeared crouched down, with a rat hand-seal and prepared to send his shadow, a green color being present in the background.

The two images faded to black simultaneously and were replaced by an image of Naruto. The blonde fox had Executioner's blade strapped to his back, his Kuramasaiga (in dagger form) strapped to the right side of his waist, and Mandarin Cyclone holstered on side of his waist. In his hands, Naruto held an unraveled storage scroll, the background for this one was a bright orange.

The image turned black before suddenly a larger image of the four members of Team SSGN in their poses became present. The background appeared a light blue in color and had the darkened outline of the Uzumaki clan swirl present.

The image of Team SSGN was transitioned by a larger scroll unraveling, revealing a montage of images. Starting with a different image of Team SSGN staring into the distance to the left.

 _~We are Fighting Dreamers!~_

Naruto suddenly jumped back from behind the screen into the next panel. The next to panels were about the same size as half the previous one, fitting two in the same space.

 _~Takami wo mezashite~_

The top panel was of Ruby smiling at the camera, giving a small wave, and Weiss, the latter looking to the right in annoyance as if not wanting to be present. The bottom panel consisted of Blake, who was currently reading a small orange book with a small trickle of blood coming from her nose, and Yang, who had her arm draped around Blake's shoulder as she gave a peace sign to the camera.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

Sasuke jumped out from outside the camera's point of view from the left, hoping into the next panel as he, like Naruto, struck a fighting pose.

 _~Narifuri kamawazu~_

The next panel consisted of three images. The top one being of, from left to right, Akamaru, an annoyed Pakkun, and Zwei, the first and the last seemingly in a conversation with Kakashi summoning dog. The middle image was of Glynda Goodwitch (with her glasses adjusted) and Ozpin, along with Kakashi. And the bottom image was of a large close up of an overjoyed Penny as she somewhat over-eagerly (and somewhat creepily) stared at the camera.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

Gaara and Shikamaru, like Naruto and Sasuke, jumped out from outside of the camera's view and into two separate panels, Gaara taking up the next panel while Shikamaru took the bottom part of the panel after that.

 _~Shinjiru ga mama ni~_

Above Gaara was a picture of Jaune giving a peace sign alongside Pyrrha, the latter giving a thumbs up at the camera, along with Gai and Lee. To the right of Shikamaru's panel was an image of Nora and Ren staring at the camera, along with Asuma and Kurenai.

The final panel consisted of Naruto standing beside his older counterpart, Naruto 'Kurosaki' Uzumaki and Jing Hayabusa. Naruto, despite being tall about now about age 15.

 _~Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!~_

Suddenly, a silhouette of Kisame jumped out in front of the camera and pulled out Samehada and swung at the camera. The image turned black, save for the bandages around Samehada. Written alongside the bandages was the opening title:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:  
SSGN (Signal)"

 _~Right here! Right now (Go!)~_ _  
~_ _Buppanase like a danga liner!~_ _  
_ _~Right here! Right now (Burn!)~_

The title screen was transitioned by the flames of Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination) into an image of Itachi's eyes opening, revealing three tomoe in each eye.

 **(Short Instrument Played – 00:27-00:29)**

The image of Itachi's eyes was transitioned by an unraveling scroll, revealing an image of Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, KAIT, CFVY, and HRNS standing in a field with some clouds up in the sky.

 _~Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?~_

The next panel was of everyone, which consisted of, from left to right; Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Oobleck, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Taiyang, Yugito, Iruka, Killer Bee, Port, Reina, team KALM, SAKO, SABR, SSSN, and Athrun's team.

 _~Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta~_

The image was once again transitioned by an unraveling scroll. The image that replaced the previous one was of a more traditional photo. The girls were dressed up in Japanese kimonos and had their hair done in fancy styles.

Jaune was launched across the screen by Pyrrha's spear, Miló. Following him was Ren, who had his hands in his pockets as he lazily went after Jaune along with Shikamaru. Next was Gaara who ran across the screen, followed by Kiba and Akamaru, Ozpin, Sun Wukong, and a rather fidgety Bartholomew Oobleck.

 _~Saa kokoro no me~_

As soon as the last person went across the screen, four chibi versions of (This is going clockwise) Kurama, Shukaku, Matatabi, and Gyuki each holding up their right hands, which in turn covered part of their faces.

 _~Mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)~_

As soon as the four chibi tailed beast disappeared, Peter Port ran across the screen, followed by Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark (they maybe bullies, I will had them into this opening scene). And Haku, Roshi, Fu, and Han as well.

 _~Ushinau mono nante nai sa~_

Following after them was the Naruto counterparts, Kurosaki momentarily stopped to smiled stare at his wife C. Sakura Haruno, who was wearing a kimono yet still had a stoic face. Naruto caught on to what his counterpart was doing and kicked him along.

Velvet peaked her head out of the left side of the screen momentarily before this happened.

 _~Iza mairou!~_

The image of Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT clumped together with serious faces with a red background was quickly replaced by an image of Gaara with his tri-barrel revolver Desert Tanuki drawn and Weiss with her Myrtenaster along with Blake with Gambol Shroud; holding a ninjato and cleaver in dual wield.

 _~We are Fighting Dreamers!~_

 _~Takami wo mezashite~_

The image rapidly changed back to Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT before changing to the teachers of Beacon Academy striking fighting poses. Of these people included, Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Peter Port along with Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

 _~Narifuri kamawazu~_

The close up image of the teams soon changed into an image of Gaara and Naruto, only the latter had different attire, and new appearances.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

 _~Shinjiru ga mam ni~_

Instead of his usual orange-blue tracksuit or black and orange uniform, Naruto wore a new attire and age is change into 15 with the same black haori with orange flames, and an Hidden Leaf headband consists it's a black long bandanna.

 _~Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!~_

An image of Ruby, Yang and Naruto were hugged together, the three having smiles present on their faces with their eyes closed, was present in place of the previous image.

 _~Right here! Right now (Go!)~_

This was quickly replaced by an image of Kisame and Itachi in their Akatsuki cloaks, along with the other Akatsuki members. The panel next to this was of Sasuke holding his hand out as a Chidori (One Thousand Birds) cackled violently.

 _~Buppanase like a dangan liner!~_

The next image was of Team SSGN enjoying a festival of sorts.

 _~Right here! Right now (Burn!)~_

Replaced by an image of Adam Taurus and a few of his lackeys standing over a table with a map. There were a few markings in red of the map and the map itself resembled that of a region of Vytal.

 _~Buttakitteku ze catch on fire!~_

An image of a fake smiling Cinder, and then Mercury and Emerald became present.

 _~Right here! Right now (Go!)~_

This was soon replaced by an image of Naruto and Gaara in their tailed-beast form with a serious looked. Across from them was the Akatsuki, White Fang, and Danzo's ROOT foundation.

 _~Buppanase like a dangan liner!~_

The image was replaced by an image of Naruto with his back to the camera, yet still looking at it, alongside the silhouettes of his fellow teammates.

 _~Right here! Right now (Burn!)~_

This was soon replaced with three panels. The first was of Ozpin, who had a survivor's guilt look to his face. The next panel was of Ruby and Yang, who looked off into the distance with slight concern. And the final panel was of Naruto, who threw a punch at the screen causing it to fade to white as the music finished and the chapter began.

 _~Buttakitteku catch on fire! (Bam!)~_

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the Unknown Location ==**

 **"So…you must be the source of the dark influence when I got here."**

Zetsu was standing before him, was a woman, she had pale white skin, which it looks like a deathly pallor, covered with torturous, deep red and purple veins that running up all across her body and face. Her eyes had sclera with jet black and iries glow red. She has a black diamond-shape marking in the center of her forehead. Zetsu stated that remained a certain busty blond back in the Elemental Nations.

She was wearing a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes. The design bear a stylized representation of an eye. She has her white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

"And 'you' must be the 'one' of the guest arrived in this world." A voice said atop one of the peaks.

"Your power is most equally then mother." A white side spoke up with a wicked smile.

"And who is this 'mother' of yours referred to?"

 **"We'll tell you about mother's name, but I want yours."** The black one persisted.

A chuckled from the woman, and replied with a sinister smile. "Very well… My name is Salem…"

 **==Inside through the Portal's Stream==**

The Rookie 12 includes declared Remnant refugees of Hidden Cloud, Stone, Mist, and a single Waterfall kunoichi were walking though the slipstream of blue energy, while Jing and Yasha were took a lead. **(1)**

While taking a walk almost to the end of the warp, as Naruto broke out a silence.

"So…are we there yet?" He asked.

 _'Act like Caboose.'_ Jing thinks, sighing.

Until Sakura was about pound him for being immature like always. Before the counterpart of the blonde and rosette was about make a scene, until Jing interjected to stop the young rosette's attempt.

"We're almost there, so just be patient until we're arrived." The Filipino-decent replied.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, while she was about to slam her fist on his head.

"We're getting there. Until we're arrived…" Jing replied, then suddenly his head started to twitched until he turn his over to his shoulder with a smile which any of them guessed or not. "You must obey the rules while we had you people stayed in your temporary home…Are we clear~?"

Suddenly a familiar miasma engulfs Jing, until a large pale white hannya mask with a bloody eyes, which freaks out the rookie 12, which Sakura, Tenten and Ino first felt under the victims of the mask.

"I'm asked again…are we clear?" Jing asked with a cooed tone.

Which made them terrified of what he was told.

"Sure, crystal." Naruto replied, along with Sakura with a nod. Along with Sasuke and the others were don't want to fall the traumatized of the influence of the terrified mask.

"Good." He begun, as the mask faded which everyone relief for never expected of how scary that mask was…

 _'Who was the 'person' to taught that?'_ Everyone thinks in the same time wondered who learned the hannya mask.

As Jing turn his team in front, and informed. "Hey, guys, where almost there."

Which causes team SSGN (Signal), HRNS (Harness), KAIT (Cait), SAKO, FRHY (Fray), and three girls. Along with Yugito, Bee, and Utakata turn to see the end of the portal, which meaning they're almost arrived.

"Alright, listen up." Jing begun, to gave him instructions. "Once we're arrived at the end of the portal. This training regime will be considered ten times as harder then my training, along with Kurosaki (Naruto's counterpart) and Sakuya (Sakura's counterpart)."

"Ten times?" Ino asked.

"That's right Ino." C. Naruto (Kurosaki) stepped in to explained. "Because any of us has different measures of trained soldiers."

"So why two weeks that you want us to take to trained us?" Hinata asked, which she joined the conversation regarding the training.

"I'd say…" Jing begun, then asked. "Did you know why we say 2 weeks?"

Getting a nod from anyone minus Bee and Utakata regarding that details.

"Then, it'd probably take you all about…2 years or so." Jing answered.

"2 years?!" They yelled in gasped.

"Then we had time to trained in 2 years?" Shikamaru exclaimed. "That's troublesome you know that, the Vytal Festival is about days away when Ozpin made announcement for two weeks. But why two years?"

Jing smiled chuckled, replied. "That's the thing Shikamaru, since when we're arrived the destination, the time of this realm for your training is more faster then Remnant, so which 1 week means a year to the another world. Then you're all going back with newfound age." **(2)**

Which surprised everyone regarding this training will be going another world that had time is faster then normal, so that means that they had time prepared for the Vytal festival.

"Are you sure if Headmaster Ozpin and our senseis were okay with this?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we told Ozpin about this regarding your new training regime." C. Sakura (aka Sakuya) stated. "So, so guys up for the challenge?"

As everyone heard what said is true, so as Naruto stepped in declared. "Well why not! What've we got to lose?"

"Excellent…" Jing said glad to hear that, until a flash of light engulf. "And looks like we're here!"

 **==New Location==**

As the flash of light fades, as everyone blink their eyes and looked the surrounding for the new location. Everyone was shocked (minus Jing, Yasha, C. Naruto and C. Sakura with a smirked amused) when they got arrived.

They're found themselves in a very large room.

"Whoa!" Naruto, Sakura, and Fu said amazed causing an echo.

"This room is huge." Tenten commented just as amazed as them, along with everyone else.

"I know." Ino agreed.

"Alright, follow me." Kurosaki said then went into a walk with Sakuya behind, team SSGN, HRNS, SAKO, FRHY, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Bee, Yugito, and Utakata were surprised, but soon followed along.

"Jing, where are we?" Naruto asked the black swordsman while following.

Jing chuckled and replied. "It's called Tempor, and from there, you'll find out." **(3)**

The group ran across the room until they reached a very large steel doors. Both steel doors had a large "Zero" that seemed to be part of number wheel. In front of the doors was two heavy armored suits (CMC Armor; Marine From StarCraft 2) armed with assault rifles (C-14 Impaler rifle), until seeing them saluted, and the center, was one of Jing's members, Zenmar.

When they heard the sounds of the footsteps, seeing Jing and the others arrived, as Zenmar spoke up. "Jing, you're here."

"Yeah, let's get started, and prepared to open the door." Jing said made an order.

"Right." He responded, as he signaled the signal the solders, as any of them grab the handles and pull it opens.

"Hey Jing, why's there a big zero on the door?" Lee asked, getting everyone looked over the taijutsu trainee, while looked up at the door.

Shikamaru had analyzed about this door with a number on the front. It was weird that the doors had a big number zero on them. Even more so that it looked like the number didn't turn that look like a clock.

"It looks like a timer…" Shikamaru said observantly.

"Because it is…"

Everyone, includes Jing, Naruto and Sakura counterparts turned to Zenmar. As the proclaimed-berserker was looking at the door.

"A timer? For what?" Sasuke asked, while Sakura and Naruto were curious too. Confusing for what time is on the door in the first place.

"This is the Time Chamber of Training." Zenmar said, gesturing to the doors, explained. "In it time and space are distorted. It's part of a new training program. We can literally trained in one day in a year."

Which surprised everyone about that sudden information.

"What? How?" Neji asked, unable to understand what Zenmar was saying, along with everyone, which until Bee had understand what meant.

"What Ya trying to say, is boost it with growth in matter in a minute with fast and flaw with a yo~." Bee stated for what he meant. Until Yugito heard his point instead of bashed him for his annoying rap.

"I think I know what Mr. Zenmar was trying to say this, when Bee's point." She confirmed about this stated, getting everyone minus Utakata looked at her.

"What did you mean, Yugito?" Gaara asked.

"I think we can able to trained faster then we had thought of." Naruto said in realization. "So most of those bad guys out there were stronger then us to beat. Like Roman's or Itachi's level…so that means that this room aged people, right?"

Which made Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru nod for Naruto's point for what Zenmar's point. Along with everyone understand, adding Sakura, Ino, and Tenten for what the blonde was saying.

"Naruto's right, everyone." Jing confirmed Naruto's point, then explained. "The reason we brought you here that you guys had a long way to go to improved your strength. Since your ninja skills needed to be increased, and also the experience too."

Until suddenly the metal doors open wipe, which a flash of light came from the door.

"I had used a certain 'apple' itself that 'I' had possesses." Jing begun to explained. "And its because of that, so myself along with the workers to build it."

"You build this?" Tenten asked with a shocking look along with Ino.

"That's right, so with that…a single day on the outside is equal to year inside." Jing answered.

That making the eyes of team SSGN, HRNS, KAIT, SAKO, FRHY, Bee, Utakata, Yugito, and Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.

"Are you serious!?" Yugito exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"That's right, me and my wife trained there." Kurosaki (C. Naruto) stated, getting anyone looked at him while the others stared at the open door, which those two did trained there.

Now with understanding, then that only one thing…

 _'Then that means I can catch up Ruby's age to be with her.'_ Naruto thought realized about he wanted to catch with Ruby when he was still a kid about 2 or 4 years younger then Ruby and Yang. While Gaara had a similar thought for wanted to made relationship with Weiss and Blake.

As everyone had a similar thought, then that means they will be prepared for anything.

"Kurosaki is right." Yasha stepped in then said. "The sooner you all trained and the sooner you all get stronger, so any of you will be able to beat a high-leveled Grimm like the Goliath with a simple punch."

"No way!" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed.

"Yes way." Sakuya confirmed about that sounds serious. "So…let's get inside."

So with that, as Jing, Yasha, Zenmar, and the Uzumaki couple were entered the room, then followed by the Ninja-turned-huntsman/huntress, until the marines pushed the double doors slowly closed.

Now the door is closed, and then suddenly the number of the door with a '0 (Zero)' starting to turn, very slowly…

 **==Inside the Time Chamber of Training==**

This room, if you could call it that, was a huge! Beyond huge even, it had a forest and even some buildings. It looked like a village. Not only that, but there was even sunlight and a sky, like they had just stepped outside. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Yugito, and Ino even looked back behind to be sure. Behind them was the closed completely before they noticed.

"What is this place?" Hinata asked at the view of the largest area is about the size a hidden leaf village.

"No way…" Ino and Tenten looked awestruck, while Yugito, Temari, and Fu had their mouth hanged open.

"This room is…" Sakura conclude

"Mysterious." Sakuya said finishing her counterpart's sentence.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

"Come on guys, lets go to the place to stay." Kurosaki informed them about wanted to sleep for two years in days outside.

 **==Time Chamber of Training==**

Once the group arrived the temporary home for the ninja huntsman/huntress training. Since with a open wide area in the grass fields was perfect for sparring.

Which shocks the former resident of the Elemental Nations when they saw that building, while Kurosaki and Sakuya musing for seeing on their faces.

On this building to sleep in two years, but an old fashioned model, was a just like their culture, but this is a Inn, it's a level two house with the typical paper walls. **(4)**

"That's an old fashioned Inn!" Fu exclaimed.

"Yup, and this will be your temporary home for your two years training." Jing said to everyone.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Naruto called out, getting anyone attention to see him, as they went approaching while Jing, Yasha, Kurosaki and Sakuya remain.

Once they arrived, which shocked in surprised with astonishing view. Which on their eyes view was a beautiful beach that nearby on their temporary home.

"Wow! I didn't know there is a beach here." Ino was awed for didn't expecting.

"Its more like we're on a vacation!" Sakura conclude. **(5)**

"I know. And also like a Beach resort." Tenten agreed.

Until Jing joined in, as he spoke up to informed. "If you want swim wear, there is some in the rooms at the Inn."

Which causes the girls turn to Jing, exclaimed unison with a excited look. "You sure!?"

Jing chuckled about this, replied. "Sure, once you and others were entered the Inn and had your rooms set up, so let's go."

 **==Inside the Inn==**

Once they're entered their own temporary home, which made anyone was amazed for seeing inside. Turns out the halls had tatami flooring. Not to mention, they had a kitchen and a living room on the first floor.

As everyone had took off their sandals or shoes on the racks, which most of the former residential of the Ninja world had thought they had those racks to placing footwear.

"Okay everyone, I will recommended to informed you that this house has two floors for your staying." Jing made a recommended.

As Jing continues. "And you better chose them by each team while each room's space were three only or if you wanted to sleep somewhere? We'll lend you an extra futon on the living room. While myself, Kurosaki, and Sakuya will be sleeping on the Room 101. Then once you had your belonging on your respective room, we will had a briefing regarding this new training regime in the living room."

"And also…we will prepared lunch for today for the long walk in the portal." Sakuya added, which made anyone nod for understand when they're been traveled all the way to the vortex. They looked tired from that time when they're arrived.

"Yes, we had everything prepared food. Since I had Kurosaki had installed a stasis seals in the fridge to keep the resources without spoiled and inspired." Jing informed, which made everyone nod while Naruto was shocked for expecting a stasis seal to prevents spoil or inspiration.

"And now, make yourself at home, and we'll call you until the lunch is ready." He added.

As everyone nod for understand until Kurosaki (C. Naruto) stepped, then spoke up. "I will decide to sort of each group for being tenants to sleep on the respectful rooms, so I will constants on each group to be which room you wanted to sleep."

Everyone was hoping for sure that who will the a group will be staying on a room, as the older blonde begun. "Okay. The first floor in group one will be…"

 **==Time Skipped==**

Several of minutes passed since the sort off any team will be staying on a room, First was the Hiiden Cloud residents, which made surprised for meaning that Samui, Atsui, Karui, Omoi, Bee and Yugito will be sleeping on room 201 on the second floor, which had big space. **(6)**

Now on 1F for sure was; Team FRHY along with Utakata in room 102, if its okay for having sleep in one room for sure. Next is which a shocking part from Former Hidden Leaf residential. Which made the former residential of Hidden Leaf tensed about their called out.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke shocked for having team 7 is back again, along with Gaara which being closed to Naruto as a brother. Team 8 as well, along Kankuro if its fine, and lastly team 10 and Temari as well, since the blond Sand kunoichi wanted to close with Shikamaru if you asked me.

"Okay, are we clear regarding the sorts?" C. Naruto asked, getting a nod from anyone as most of the group looked each other for having time like always. "Good, Zenmar will gave you futons until you prepared to go to your respected rooms."

As until Jing spoke up, and informed. "Now with that's settled, me and Yasha will prepared dinner. Sakuya will be take you to your rooms for First Floor, while Kurosaki will be on Second Floor, are we good?"

Once again, they nod at Jing, Yasha, Zenmar, and the Uzumaki couple (namely Naruto (Kurosaki) and Sakura (Sakuya)).

So with that, they heading out of their rooms, before lining up to get a futon…

 **==At Room 202-2F==**

Naruto's bag was placed on the side of the wall along with Gaara's gourd and his Mandarin Cyclone interactive Staff, then had their futons on four people to sleep in.

As the full view to see himself, Gaara, Sasuke, and expecting to see Sakura was there, and had their belongings on neither sides; Sakura checking something inside on her bag, Sasuke was sitting on the chair on a simple desk, then look over the window with his Chidori Cutter lend against the wall that below the window.

Gaara will sleeping in the cabinet/closet? Since it had an extra space for quiet time. **(AN: Think of it as Rukia had sleep Ichigo's room closet.)**

As Naruto lay on the futon with a sighed relief and admitted, then said. "Man, its been a while we those futons when during our time in the Elemental Nations."

"I know Naruto." Sakura agreed with her blonde former teammate, admitted, as she joined him besides him, surely doesn't mind for being a friend. "Looks like Team 7 is together again, right?"

Sasuke and Naruto smiled admitted Sakura's point, as the raven-haired first spoke up. "I know…its been a while…when we're team 7."

"Yeah…you could say that again, believe it. After all, most of our friends were together again when their back in Leaf's Rookie 12; Team 3 (namely Gai's team), 8 and 10." Naruto confirmed. "…I was pretty shocked for my other me and other Sakura were looked together."

"I know, it's weird." Sakura comment. "She told us about…their world."

With silence about that what happen to their world, since never expecting then less for sure. Ir was a painful subject for their counterparts do.

"Better than you had my new implanted…according to Sakuya. This one was belong to my counterpart." Sasuke stated, as he place his hand on his still bandage eye. While before they depart, he still had a bandage that needed to be healed and had half of his sight recovered.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I never thought my counterpart was a badass when he had 8 of the tailed beast along with Kurama inside him to help him to beat Madara that you told me." Naruto comment.

"And me too, my counterpart is a medical ninja? I never thought of that, as well? I never had trained Medical Ninjutsu only instead a basic first aid." Sakura said.

 **"She's right, Cha!"** A voice of Sakura's inner-persona, as she appeared besides her, seeing herself color is inverted. During after the dance in Beacon, the rosette had trained with her semblance in months during in Patch. Since she did get use to it.

 **"I'd never thought that the counterparts of myself and Naruto were strong."**

"I agreed, maybe if my other me will trained me like he does, except for those toad eyes." Naruto stated. "While Sakura will trained by her own counterpart."

"And me as well, seems I had someone inside my mind." Sasuke concluded, before he had his new eye implanted by his Sakura's counterpart, since he had met his own counterpart in the mindscape the same as Naruto's. Since that eye of his that implanted gain access all the jutsus that his counterpart learned, but thank the late snake sannin had trained him.

Not to mention the whole truth about the Massacre, and also the Uchiha Clan's arrogance and being manipulation. And also the 'curse' itself during the time.

"Yeah, you could say that again, Sasuke." Naruto agreed.

"By the way guys, I've heard what happen how you guys saved the Kingdom in Vale, again." Sakura stated about the breached in Vale. It's a second time that save Vale before the Siege.

"Oh yeah, there was a breach when that bastard Roman had send a swarm of Grimm to terrorized the people in Vale." Naruto replied.

"It was…until…" Sasuke was paused when he recalled in the train before Orochimaru interrupted the moment for needed to tell him everything.

"Sasuke, I've heard what happened. I'm sorry." Sakura said to her boyfriend about Itachi.

"It's fine." He said honestly as he shrugged the memories between himself and his brother Itachi few days back away.

As Sakura turn to Naruto, and asked with question. "Naruto…? Is it true that you made relationship with Yang?"

Which made Naruto tensed about that questioned, as he smiled for he cannot deny it.

"Yeah…"

"But why two?" The pink-haired girl asked. "I mean you have Ruby as a girlfriend, then why adding Yang?"

"Because Ruby allowed Yang to date me, so sharing didn't mind." Naruto persisted. "Before the dance, I've betrayed her heart."

"And what about Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"She betrayed 'her' thrust." He respond that shocks Sakura about Hinata did betrayed.

"Why?" She asked, until Sasuke help him a bit.

"Hinata did it on purpose to forced to kiss him during the dance last night." The raven-haired boy explained. "He told me about regarding the matter when she did had feeling for him."

"Naruto. Did you respond to Hinata's love confession?" Sakura had asked curiously.

Naruto lay down on the futon then looked towards her before looking up at the ceiling. Unknown to team 7, Gaara was inside the closet to overhead the conversation.

"No… I never got the chance when she did it off guard. Before we're enrolled in the Academy, I never had feelings with Hinata to begin with…after all, I did manage to save her from the bullies when I had no skills which that moment when that happen… Kuro-no, my 'other me' had comforted me for his reason for he didn't had feelings too." Naruto said in a saddened voice.

"I never loved Hinata when that time when I'd save her, which she admired me when that happen. After all, she gave me my old scarf when the academy days."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara (still in the closet) felt sorry for Naruto has he had experienced it all and still managed to keep briefing.

"How come, Naruto? Hinata is pretty and well she grew up to be very beautiful." Sakura said gently during the last vision the counterpart of Hinata was beautiful, with a huge rack about same size as her counterpart.

"Well, Hinata is incredibly beautiful, but I've always had my heart for Ruby and Yang for sure." Naruto answered. "I did apologized with her when that night…"

As they continue their conversation, until…

*Knock! Knock!*

A sound of the door knocking, until a voice of Naruto's counterpart through. "Everyone! The lunch is ready."

As they heard the lunch is set, as they stood up before informed Gaara for lunch…

 **==At the Living Room==**

Now everyone is on the living room, until in front of them with awestruck for seeing of a table with an lavish Japanese dinner of crab, fish, shrimp, dumplings, tea, and other traditional food. **(AN: Think of it just like in Ep 101 in Naruto.)**

"Hehe, yeah!" Naruto awed on the sight of the fancy food, along with everyone.

"Oh wow!" Sakura and Ino said polite along with the girls agreed.

Sasuke and Gaara just huffed.

"That looks good." Choji said as he looking at the food.

"How lavish." Shikamaru noted.

Everyone quickly sat their table to eat. As Jing spoke up. "Take your time and enjoy."

Without hesitation, as they break their chopsticks before quick praying. Anyone took a bite with eyes widen of how delightful for the food is looked delicious.

"Oh my god!" Ino exclaimed.

"This is good!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I know." Kankuro agreed.

As everyone were delighted about how that food is good, and then continue eating, until Jing had something in mind.

"Oh! And one more thing…?"

Getting everyone attention on Jing again, which made them flinched includes Utakata had sweat glance on his side of his head. Which here it comes again…

A familiar cold chill aura surrounds Jing, and also a innocent smile, until a big red hannya masked appeared above his head, behind him. Which made Naruto and everyone looked terrifying.

"In this Inn? You will followed those rules to be obeyed if any of you broken when I'd told you, now there are two rules: 1. No violence fighting in this Inn if you can spar outside, and 2. No perversion with sexual ill thoughts, and lewd comments, those are strictly forbidden, do you all understand?"

Without hesitation, as everyone shakily nod, except Utakata and Shino slowly nod nervous for straight the point, minus the counterpart of Naruto and Sakura while eating, along with Zenmar. Which they're unaffected by that mask's influence, since they seen it worst.

"Good, now let's continue enjoy our meal…"

With the mask vanished then everyone continue their meal…

 **==Time Skipped==**

Once everyone finished their lunch, as C. Naruto summon several of his shadow clones to cleaned up the table and wash the dishes, as C. Sakura wiping the table before her counterpart insisted to help.

Now with that, as Jing begun to announced. "Alright, we will begun your training for tomorrow. But…we had many sections on this room."

"Room my ass, more like an HUGE Island!" Naruto comment, which made his team and the girls nod agreed, along with team HRNS, SAKO, KAIT, and Yugito regarding this so-called room.

Jing sighed, and replied. "Yes, Naruto, it is a huge room…as I was saying: There are multiple sections: while you guys wanted to had fun was a ocean section along with the grass field section, which connects to the forest and swamp section, valley section, mountain section, desert section…"

Which made Gaara and his siblings tensed about they had a desert section.

"There is a snow section, is also connects to the valley and lake section…"

Haku was tensed which there is a snow section.

"…and lastly a volcano section that also connects to the snow section."

Which made everyone cringe about this 'room' had volcano section, as Neji question. "Excuse me, why there is a volcano section?"

"To endured to high heat temperature." Jing responded with a smile on his face, which made them silent about what he mean.

"You are really a sadist, you know that." Yugito stated deadpanned.

Jing chuckled kindly about that statement. "I maybe a sadist, but also there is a hot-springs as well."

Which surprised everyone looked at Jing, as Karui first spoke up. "There is a hot-springs? Seriously!?"

Along with Sakura and the girls, and also along with the boys for never thought there is a hot-springs on the volcano section. Which its been a while they had one since when Vale had one as well.

"That's right, we had multiple houses on each section which you can have fun and/or relax in there? Because there is a wonderful landscape for you'll wanted to had time…not to mention, in we had some mines for had numerous rare materials for making weapons on the mountain section."

"You had rare materials in the mountain section?" Tenten asked, getting a nod from Jing confirmed. "Can I moved there to sleep here, with my old team?" **(8)**

Jing humming about this Inn had two stories house, so which he had neglected something that made nodded. "You may Tenten, guess I will recommended the sort schedule for sure, but I will had Kurosaki will create a house for you and your team."

"What about us?" Yugito asked, along with her fellow cloud ninjas, then added. "We're from the Hidden Cloud Village, we've been living in the mountains."

"Very well…not to mention they're plenty as well in the Volcano section." Jing confirmed, which shocks Tenten and cloud ninja group shocked about there is many ores in volcanoes. "But you 8 needed to followed the rules while you make yours."

Getting a nod from reunited Team Gai and Hidden Cloud group. Which cannot broke their rules, if possible…

As Jing continues. "Anyway…lets continue about this training schedule, shall we…"

After the long hours for their schedule. Since 2 years in 2 days outside will be worth of challenge. Which Bee, Yugito, and Utakata had will considered as a instructor for controlled the tailed beast's chakra. After which most of them had time to move in to the next location on the section.

Now, as they will be training with their physical and mental skills. Also they needed to be a better way to skilled being a ninja until they had refreshed their chakra. Which they needed to be strong for sure.

"…So, is everybody understand?" Jing finished the schedule, now making everyone nodded.

"Hell yes, ya'know!" Naruto exclaimed getting pumped.

"Good. Now with your training schedule is finished. You guys can enjoy your relaxing fun in the wonderful beach." Jing finished, which surprised anyone that looked serious.

"Yup, there is a changing huts at the middle of the beach." Jing informed, which made Naruto and Sakura counterpart smirked without anyone noticed.

"Really?" Tenten frowned which made Jing chuckled about this, until seeing him stood and head to the door.

"Come on, let's go." Jing said for wanted to have them fun, as followed by the Uzumaki couple, leaving Zenmar, Utakata, Han, and Shino. Which most of them were curious about the other sections to explored.

 **==At the Beach Section==**

Once Jing, Kurosaki (C. Naruto) and Sakuya (C. Sakura) arrived the two changing huts with a 2 sign colors of Male (Blue) and Female (Pink) with kanjis.

"Alright, for now, as myself and Kurosaki will take the male sect with the boys, while Sakuya will take the girls female sect." Jing told them to do so.

With respond, as team SSGN, includes Lee, Neji, Roshi, Omoi, Kankuro, Kiba and Akamaru was on the male changing hut. While Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Yugito, Fu, Samui, and Karui on the female changing hut.

Now with the boys is on the boy's changing hut.

"Okay, this is serious troublesome. Are you sure this 'hut' will fit us?" Shikamaru wondering.

With a grinned is form on Jing's face along with Kurosaki's famous foxy grin, then they turn his head over their shoulders. But no replied as Jing's hand went to the knob, until opens it which made the boys shocked by stepped back.

"Holy…" Roshi muttered of what's inside, until the young whiskered-boy turn to the female sect hut.

"Hey Girls!" Naruto yelled, getting the girls turn to the blonde minus Sakuya which knowing what he meant. Seeing him pointed his finger at inside, wondering what he was pointed out inside. "You better check yours!"

As any of the girls, as Sakura went passed her counterpart which Sakuya had let her through, which she had a feeling for she needed to understand her former teammate/crush, until she opens the door which made the eyes of the girls had the same expression as the boys.

Inside this so-called 'changing hut', it was a locker room sized, which had any kinds of swimwear, swimming gear, and most of the stuff like volley ball, and also some lotions for their sunbathing.

"No way…" Sakura muttered seeing inside, as she and Ino turned around to see if its was a genjutsu, then turn back to the front door.

"Its impossible." Ino conclude.

"And I don't believe it." Tenten and Karui added. **(7)**

 **==Later==**

With Naruto and the others had their attire changed into a swimwear, along with girls had their time for sure. For now, as the girls went ahead or some of them taking a sunbathing.

While the boys had their time swimming in the ocean, while Naruto and Gaara were having time, al0ng with Shikamaru with Temari.

"Wish we bring my girlfriends Ruby and Yang along with guys with us." Naruto said with a sighed, seeing wearing a orange trunk, sitting in the towel with a parasol to shade the sun.

"I know the feeling…guess this is our 2 year training in days in weeks." Gaara agreed, he also had a maroon trunk as well. Which he had his armor of sand didn't gave him a sunburn.

Which until he can uses his sand to build a castle which made him looked crazy that he happens to be a self-proclaimed king of the castle, which he looks stress being superiority which that rivals Nora's 'queen of the castle' antic, which looked unlikely. **(AN: Something came up in 'Comment' in Naruto & Fairy Tail xover.)**

After all, seeing Lee was taking training in the beach sand with his hands on preformed a push-ups, wearing a forest green trunks as well, while Tenten had company him. Kiba and Hinata along with Akamaru were having time in the ocean.

Shikamaru and Temari as well, were sitting on the same way as the Naruto and Gaara on the same boat. Along with Sasuke and Sakura, of course, which they been looked enjoy themselves. And also there's Choji and Karui as well.

Fu, Ino, Yugito, and Samui was having time for enjoying the sun bathing. While the rest like Roshi, Omoi, Neji, and Kankuro did as well.

"I wonder how's my little rose, and firecracker this time?" Naruto said himself.

"Naruto, it's day 1, we just got here." Gaara said.

"Oh, right." Naruto rubbing the back of the head, embarrassed.

"Hey guys! We're having **Suikawari**!" A voice of Kiba called out, getting them attention to see him along with everyone was gathered. Seeing on the sandy floor was a watermelon with a cardboard box on the bottom.

Seeing Jing holding a bokken resting on his shoulders, and also wearing blue swimming trunk with Hawaiian-style with white and black accents. **(AN: My favorite short in 8 Waves.)**

 **==At Beacon – In Team RWBY's Dorm==**

Its been hours since the Ninja group depart for training, before the announcement declared by Ozpin for two weeks, which they had time for sure. Under tutelage with Naruto and Sakura's counterparts, Jing and Yasha. While Johnny and Zeke will remain for patrol.

Since it will having one month in two weeks when having time for Vytal Festival coming up. **(AN: Sorry about the schedule, since two weeks for the students will had their class temporary suspended in two weeks in one month until Vytal Festival. Come on just like in Chunin exams arc.)**

In the dorm room of team RWBY, Ruby and Yang had a deep thought about Naruto when he and the others left, along with Weiss and Blake for Gaara.

After all, if they needed to have vacation or took some studies for the school is now temporary suspended for two weeks with follow by an additional ten days for until Vytal Festival coming up in a month.

"So what are we going to do?" Yang spoke up before broke the silence, as she was on the top bunk.

"…Sorry, not a one thing." Blake replied with familiar orange book with a small nosebleed when she had admitted that the Wondering Sage was none other then Naruto's counterpart, sitting on the lower bunk while Yang was top.

"Same here." Ruby concluded laying on her bunk above Weiss' with her hands on her the back of her head.

"What about you, Weiss?" The blonde female brawler asked looked over the white-haired heiress sitting on her bunk as well.

While Weiss was sitting on her bunk, thinking about those suggestion, with her hand on her chin, declared. "Maybe we should go to the beach."

That made the rest of team RBY tensed about Weiss' idea.

"That's a great idea, Weiss…although…if we had our boyfriends for this matter." Yang said.

Which made the RWB nodded about the point from Yang. With Ruby sighed sadden for her boyfriend were training in two weeks.

"Whelp…" Yang begun, as she jumped down on her bunk. "I'd say, we will go without our boyfriends', so come on girls, lets not like they had their own beach vacation."

With that Yang's statement, getting a nod from the girls, as Blake closed her book, then sighed. "Yeah, you're right, we should had team JNPR to joined us."

"That would be wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Its hope if we had Gaara to create a sand castle for Nora's 'queen-of-the-castle' sing." Ruby stated, which made Weiss clears her throat, while Blake keep her cool for not to laugh about Nora's childish antics. "Hey! What about Velvet? Is she going with us?"

"Sure, hopefully we don't mind if Cardin and his team is still around." Blake stated about the academy's bullies.

"Nah, don't worry about her Blake, Naruto had gave her a gift for sure." Ruby said about regarding during the Christmas when Naruto told her about Velvet's new ability to hide her rabbit faunus ears at will.

"What about Sun and Neptune? Shiru and the others?" Weiss added.

"They're okay with Sun and Neptune for not going with us. Shiru, her brother and the others were look cool to us. So lets had them invited." Yang replied with a thumps up.

So with that settled, as team RWBY had prepared for the vacation until the Vytal Festival coming up.

 **==Time Skipped==**

As each members of Team RWBY scattered to asked anyone to joined in to go the beach:

Blake will asked Velvet to joined the fun, which she accepted, since her team were having some schedule for their owned: Coco had her shopping spree for her own business, Fox will be remain to trained, since giving permission to use the training room. And also Yatsuhashi will heading to the gym to stretch some muscles of his.

Ruby went to team SABR (Sabre/Saber) for some time for their vacation, so Shiru didn't mind, while her team will taking some time in patrol when Zeke and Johnny accompany them, turns out, those two were affiliated with Jing. And then Team KALM (Calm) as well, since they needed a vacation as well.

Yang had invited Team JNPR for beach vacation, which made Jaune and the others didn't mind, while Nora excited to build a large sand castle (just as we expected for build that). Just until if Gaara was there to build a bigger sand castle. Ruling over the breach, blah-blah-blah, yade-yade-yade.

Anyway…with Weiss will take charge for supplies for their upcoming vacation until asking Ozpin to find a suitable location for their vacation. Most of her team got their respectful swimwear to go somewhere. Of course, turns out they met up with Hotaru and her female team, dubbed as Team HRMY (Harmony). **(AN: I will had them revealed soon to make appearance.)**

Turns out, Hotaru was find along with her female friends' had accept the offer, since they could use some break for journey in Vale.

Surely if possible she can't use her family's summer house or something. Something that place didn't had a Faunus hater people who misguided and mistreated them.

Right now, its settled, so for they will be going to the resort for one night vacation, while the students in Beacon will be having their time around. Until met up with Reina about this vacation, which gained accept their invitation.

Not to mention, Athrun's team never return during the breach, so she had Ozpin gave her regards them when they're return, about they're on the vacation in a one night while in two weeks, so he replied that if they're arrived too soon.

 **==Time Skipped==**

Now with that settled, as team RWBY had prepared to get their belonging then had their weapons set if possible for state of emergency for Grimm activity came around. And begun to depart for their beach vacation.

"So, is everyone set?" Weiss asked, as she slipped her light blue sandals on, she wore a pair of light blue denim shorts with her Schnee snowflake symbol and white shirt which she had her own swimwear over it. **(9)**

Also, she had her Myrtenaster rapier had sealed in aura-based storage scroll (not a cellphone) Naruto had created it; the color of her scroll is a light blue with white linings with a Schnee snowflake symbol, bring weapons it's a good suggesting if there is Grimm around.

"Yeah, we having taking beach for some time when we're lived on an island in Patch." Yang said walking out of the bathroom in a summer version of her normal outfit and her usual bracelet accessory of her Ember Celica, instead of sealed on her yellow and orange storage scroll she gots.

"I agreed, plus it will be fun to get out and about if our boyfriends were with us." Ruby said zipping her black hoodie with red lining with her rose symbol on her left chest over her swimsuit.

"Yeah, and besides, I think we all needed to get out for the two week vacation when Ozpin made announcement when our boyfriends and friends were on training." Blake said, wearing black summer pants and purple shirt that had her swimwear underneath. And then holding her own beach bag after she place her black with purple lining storage scroll that sealed her Gambol Shroud.

"So, did you invited Team SABR and KALM? After all, I already invited Team JNPR (Juniper)?" Yang asked, as she puts her red with black lining storage scroll on her own beach bag that sealed her Crimson Rose.

"Yeah and I invited Velvet." Blake confirmed.

"Same here, I already invited team KALM and Shiru? Because three of her teammates will remain in Beacon for patrol." Ruby added, as she grabbed her beach bag after placed her storage scroll.

"Good, hopefully for we haven't invited Sun and Neptune for sure, also Hotaru and her friends will be there…not to mention Betty and her team haven't return yesterday." Weiss sighed, as she grabbing her own gear too.

"I know, guess wondering we are those guys again?" Blake wondered what happen to Athrun, Breck 'Betty', Nathasha, and Adal.

"Come on, time to go!" Ruby cheered as team RWBY exiting their dorm to see the neighboring there as well; Team JNPR, Shiru and KALM, Hotaru and her team, and Velvet. Not to mention Reina will be coming as well, she will be met up in the docking back at outside of the Academy.

Seems the Beacon Academy's Nurse informed her lover Iruka about this vacation, since she was aware that he was arrived when never expecting for Naruto and Sakura's counterpart that about older then Yang and the others, minus Ruby, being age 15.

Unknown to Iruka and Reina, Glynda was on the distance (like Boa Hancock). Turns out that when overheard about there will be vacation for team RWBY's going to the beach, so if possible for she excuse to Ozpin for taking a break.

As for Hotaru's team HRMY, so she had introduced everyone to her team: two of them were same age as Hotaru; One of them is named Ricca Morizono, she had blond hair like Yang and Naruto, light blue eyes, had two pony tails with brown cloth with white linings, wearing an kunoichi meiko, its color is purple with light purple accents.

Next is a girl with a cheerful expression eating a banana named Miharu Amakase, was orange hair like Nora and blue eyes, but had headband as well, and wearing a qipao with tight pants underneath.

And the last member is about older then Yang is Yoruichi, she had dark skin like Karui, golden irises that looked like a cat, and dark purple hair. Her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin length bangs framing the sides of her face. Her attire is black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a part of lightweight brown shinobi sandals. **(10)**

"So, are you guys ready?" Jaune asked had his gear set. Along with his team, while Pyrrha stands besides him.

"Yep, I'm so excited." Yang smiled.

"We just need to wait on." Jaune stated.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice said, getting attention to see Velvet, along with Iruka and Reina.

"Hey Velvet." Blake greeted, as she hugging the rabbit faunus.

"Thank you so much for inviting me along." Velvet said smiling.

"How you and Iruka-sensei were doing, Nurse Reina?" Ruby asked.

"We're doing great, Ruby." Reina replied.

"That's good to hear, nurse." The redhead scythe wielder said.

"So I've heard you let my most favorite student date Yang when I heard a rumor from Reina." Iruka said, until Yang heard it with a jab, as she rubbing her head chuckled nervously.

"So, how are we exactly getting there?" Weiss asked about where to go. Until Shiru stepped in and called out.

"Come on. I already called someone at the docking bay." Shiru called out to followed her, as Team RWBY, JNPR, KALM, Velvet, Iruka, and Reina followed the busty greenette to somewhere to met up with.

 **==At the Docking Bay==**

As everyone arrived the same area where Naruto and the others left for the training in two weeks.

"So we teleporting to the beach?" Ruby asked looking around the docking bay.

"Unfortunately not, you see for us to go on this trip I needed to get permission and then a chaperone." Yang said gloomy.

"Now, now, Miss Xiao Long, is that anyway to react." Goodwitch said coming up to the group, which startles them to see the blond caped huntress, with a beach bag as well.

"Oh, Professor Goodwitch!" Weiss said excited.

"You're our chaperone?" Ruby asked glumly.

"Yes I am, Miss Rose…but I had someone with me to accompany us when Mr. Hayabusa sending his teammate." Goodwitch said, before adjusting her glasses.

"Who?" Weiss asked.

"That would be us, Ms. Weiss." A familiar voiced, which made anyone turn to see Johnny and Eliza around.

"Johnny…? And Eliza?" Mari exclaimed.

"You're not the only person that Jing uses the same portal ability." Johnny stated, sarcasm. As he passed anyone, then raised his hand and then a burst pillar of lightning, until a static yellow portal with lightning backgrounds.

"Come on, let's go." Johnny called out, as he first went through the portal, followed by Eliza, then Shiru and her brother's team.

So now, team RWBY and JNPR can't wait to get through, as they going through, suddenly a bright light flashing within Ruby's view.

 **==Next Location==**

Once the flash fades on Ruby's view, the next thing the group knew they're now on the beach, as Ruby stood with a awed.

"Wha…" Ruby awestruck.

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Destiny Island – Starts)**

"First time in the beach Rubes?" Yang asked chuckled at her sister, and proclaimed half-girlfriend.

"Yeah, I never thought that its my first time, not just like on the docks, but its amazing." Ruby replied.

"Alright, we should find an area and set up a camp." Ren suggested.

"I agreed, so with myself and Eliza will set the camp." Johnny conclude, as he took out a 2 largest tent set, which made everyone dumbfounded about where did he get that so heavy. **(AN: Think of is, as they had set up a Military Tent if you asked me. (:3))**

"Okay… Well, we better change into appropriate attire." Jaune suggested, removing his black battle hoodie and pulled out an Hawaiian shirt which he pull on.

"I agree, however use a changing facility." Weiss said with hand in shoving the boys away while the girls removed their outer layer of clothes, which they decided to put over their swimsuits.

"I think we better wait for them." Ruby said

A while later the boys came back, and each one in dress in their beach attire.

Ren wore an open green bowling shirt and a pair of emerald green shorts with white palm leaf designs, and Jaune was wearing a pair of plain black board shorts and his Hawaiian shirt.

"Wow, you guys look." Jaune started, seeing the girls had changed.

"Nice." Ren said smiling.

Pyrrha and Nora minus team RWBY were blushed at the compliments of the older huntsmen.

Ruby was now wearing a red and black gradient Tankini (if Naruto was there), Weiss wore a simple light blue one piece with her schnee symbol on the top (same as Ruby for Gaara as there); Yang wore a yellow string bikini, while Blake wore a black halter neck bikini with swirls of purple, Pyrrha wore a copper camikini and Nora wore a pink skirted bikini with black polka dots.

Team HRMY did had their own swimwear, Hotaru is light purple, Ricca is black with light blue linings and two ribbons, Miharu is purple, and Yoruichi is orange with green decorations.

"Where's Velvet?" Jaune asked.

"Here I am, sorry for making you guys wait!" Velvet said as she walked up wearing a dark brown bikini with a wrap around her hips.

"Good now, we can head for the water." Yang said

"Count me out for a while." Blake said lounging back on one of the beach chairs the group brought. Until she sat and took out a book she brings.

"Where's Professor Goodwitch, Nurse Reina and Iruka-sensei?" Ren asked

"We're right here, Mr. Lie." Goodwitch said walking over wearing a white sundress and also hare her riding crop in close, Iruka wore a black trunks and brown shirt, and Reina wore a brown bikini and a towel wrapped around her waist, leaving her dog tail visible.

"Any of you are not joining us?" Ruby asked.

"Reina and I will be dating at the beach for a walk." Iruka said, which made Glynda clenches her bicep without anyone noticed, still jealous if you asked me.

"No unfortunately, I was sent here by Ozpin's instructions, because there have been rumors of a Bladejaw Grimm around." Glynda said informed about this type of Grimm that habitats in the oceans. **(AN: It was a fan-art Shark Grimm created by Jonathan Thomas. So I will had create such a Grimm. But, just considered: "mentioned".)**

"I don't think I've heard of a Bladejaw Grimm before." Ruby said feeling nervous about a new sudden information of Grimm.

"They said to be an Aquatic Grimm-like shark to be exact, they are also classified as a Type 3 threat." Blake explained, not looking up, as Weiss laid down on her towel to get some rest.

"Chill, princess, not like we're at the beach or anything." Yang grumbled.

"Come on, Yang, we're going swimming!" Ruby shouted as she and a couple of the others were already at the water's edge of shore.

"Okay!" Yang shout, replied, as she ran to joined the others.

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Destiny Island – Ended)**

 **==With Time Chamber of Training – At the Beach==**

Naruto and the others were having time to spend time in the vacation in the beach from the ocean section that connects to the grass field section mainland. Which they're having time for sure…

Now, seeing the boys played tug-of-war, which the match between Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee. And against Kiba, Kankuro, and Choji.

Which most of them had powerhouse-level was Naruto, Choji, Kiba, and Lee with powerful semblance abilities or techniques: Naruto's nine-tails chakra, Choji's extended, Lee's Eight Gates, and Kiba's four leg jutsu.

Neji, Roshi, Omoi, along with the girls were entertain the game, while Shikamaru were too lazy for sure, not to mention, with Temari accompany him.

Right until there is Jing was joined the fun, on the side with Naruto and the boys, and Zenmar with Kiba and the co. Turns out that those two uses their Berserk abilities to double their strength.

Turns out, it was a tie.

Next is volley ball, which turns out it was for girls, which boys didn't mind to watch or joined in. While Naruto and Gaara didn't mind, after all, turns out Sakura's older counterpart had joined her younger counterpart's side.

It was explosion play when she uses her Chakra-enhanced strength, which causes a huge explosion…

Anyway, the sun is go down, meaning its almost nighttime, turns out they had some urgent ritual for tonight…

 **==Nighttime==**

During setting some bonfire in the middle of the night, with a combination of Sasuke's and Yugito's fire-style ninjutsu to blazes up, with a blue and red fire dances together.

Since they gather a large amount of firewood to prepared for anything. Not to mention, playing with fireworks, and any kinds of games during nighttime. Not to mention, Bee will doing his ENKA rap! Since Yugito is fine for having his own nighttime concert. Seems he had multiple raps on his small notebook of his.

With Jing had prepared barbeque (chicken in the stick, PH-style) in the grilling (by using his fire-ability to gave a flames) and then place some marinade, while Choji was curious about his culture way of grilling. While Yasha prepared for the rice and fried liempo, bangus (milk fish) and Tilapia. After all, most them were first time to tried out their style. **(AN: My own ways. :-) )**

Not to mention having rice-balls as well. Surely for having those as well. Not to mentioned, pancit bihon as well.

Now as C. Naruto had uses his Wood-style that shocks the ninja-huntsman/huntress rookie 12 (when Shino rejoined his friends for dinner), Sabaku siblings, and Cloud 5 (declared namely Yugito, Samui, Atsui, Omoi, and Karui), along Bee, Haku, Utakata, Roshi and Han. For never expecting the older counterpart of Naruto had such a rare bloodline like the First Hokage, which answered that related to the Sage of the Six Path.

They're waiting for dinner when its ready while told them to take their time for sure while staring at the large bonfire. Or gave them drinks, for sure, since never thought it looks good from the drink (namely Coke, Pepsi, Royal Tru-Orange and etc.).

With Naruto was now alone staring at the on the moon in distance at the beach sand with a sound of a small wave a little since its weaker when the tide is getting slower. While was at the distance at the picnic area.

He felt relax from that sound…after all, Naruto had admitted about how when he watch the sunset just like back home in the Leaf…

 **(KH: Birth By Sleep OST: Aqua's Theme – Starts)**

"There you are."

A voice of Naruto's older counterpart (Kurosaki), getting the blond fox turn to see his older self came by which both counterparts were far distance into their picnic.

"I was hoping if you could get some company."

Naruto sighed then turn to the ocean then staring at it, replied. "I'm okay, thanks for your concern, ya'know."

"'Ya'know', huh, guess you had our verbal tic besides 'Believe it', right?" Kurosaki stated, which made share a laughed about how they had verbal tics. And then starts questions his younger counterpart. "So…have you still decide to go back and be a Hokage?"

Which made Naruto silent about a sudden question, since his grandfather-figure wanted to be the next Hokage then surpassed them and his father.

"I was about to…when me and Gaara were sent into this new world of Remnant with my new start…after all, I really wanted to be acknowledged by anyone who see me who am I, I wanted to be 'me' instead of a demon when the villagers would had mistreated me…I only wanted to become a most respectful ninja in the village…" Naruto explained. "But now…I have no desire to move forward if possible…"

"I see…did you heard what happen to Hidden Leaf and the Elemental Nations?" Kurosaki (C. Naruto) asked his younger counterpart.

Naruto nodded, since heard the news from his sensei Kakashi's summon about what happen, everything went chaos since without the kage put in charged.

"So…what are you going to do? Tell them who your parents are when they had dishonored our father's dying wish?" The older whiskered blond asked.

With silent once again, Naruto really wanted to go home to fixed everything up, and told them…

Naruto's head lower and stared at the sandy ground, since turns out that anyone didn't respected his father's dying wish, turns out it would be 15% will be worst.

"I…" He begun to say about the answer for his decision.

"Its your decision, Naruto. The best to 'believe it' for your choices…" C. Naruto interjected.

Again for Naruto's silence from his older counterpart's speech, as he closes his eyes and think back about his past when all his shunned, mistreated, and everything…for now…he will made his right decision.

"I…" He spoke up, once again to started to made his choice. As he turn his head at his older counterpart and answered, declared.

"I wanted to be a best Huntsman, and being instead of a Hokage in Leaf in my old life at home, but a 'Huntsman Orange Hokage'. I really wanted to be with my little rose and firecracker; Ruby and Yang! And I will never turn my back on others like my friends! I will help anyone, no matter what happens, and I will risk my life to protect anyone who precious to me! AND I WILL BE THE GREATEST HUNTSMAN IN VALE! AND ITS MY JOB TO HELP EVERYONE!"

With Naruto boost his spirit and confidence.

"I don't care if anyone wanted us back, so this is my own Ninja way! BELIEVE IT!"

With speech of Naruto's mouth, which made his older counterpart smiled about how went well. After all, his counterpart's place is here in Remnant, since being the Sage of the Six Path for nothing.

"That's good to hear, Naruto…after your two years training in 2 day, I will be sending somewhere." C. Naruto stated.

"Really? When where you go?" Naruto asked.

With a smile on Kurosaki (C. Naruto)'s face, then turn to his younger part and answered. "To go to your world…"

That shocks Naruto that sounded serious.

"…To fixed the problem." He finished.

"Are you serious?" The young blond asked which made sounded serious. "But I thought your world is gone?"

"It WAS, but we're only last survivors and refugees to the our alternate world…if I had to traveled to 'your' world, then people thought I was the Fourth Hokage's reborn, so I will concealed my identity when having two Naruto in your world." C. Naruto stated.

"You can do that?" He asked.

"That's right, Naruto, since having my alias as 'Ikamuzu Kurosaki' in this world while Shell town know about my real name and so as my wife Sakura (Sakuya) like being reborn into this world of Remnant… So, I will used a different alias while my absence to fixed the problem." C. Naruto stated.

 **(AN: Think of it, as an author named 'Skynetis' had a better story with a most rare NaruSaku story. Which his previous story who having to be genocide the Chapter 700 Manga of Original Naruto. Turns out, that story is deleted which he had a reason.)**

"Are you going to help Granny and Pervy Sage when that happen in 'my' world in Elemental Nations?" He asked.

Kurosaki answered. "Sure…once the 'problem' on your world is done, since if anyone tried to get you and your friends back when trying to teleported way here…better thank me for refreshing your chakra. After all, everything will be settled since once the next kage will be chosen. After all, Jing will be had me to send me there for a long-term mission."

"Oh, Jing did?" Naruto asked about black-haired traveler, receive a nod from his older counterpart.

"Yup…" C. Naruto (Kurosaki) replied, begun, as he turn back to the ocean, its been hours since its completely dark in night with stars as well. "Jing will prepared to send me after your training with your friends, and then I will tell you anything what has happen."

Naruto smiled about his older counterpart needed to fix the problem at the other worlds.

"Thank you…'Naruto'." Naruto appreciated his older counterpart by 'his' name. "Can you take care everything while we're gone for while? And tell them about Sasuke as well."

"Sure, I will tell them the WHOLE truth about why Itachi massacre his clan for his innocence, which blame the elders for sure." C. Naruto replied for this statement, as before continue, until they heard 'Alright, everyone! Dinner's ready!'.

"Come on, Naruto. It's dinner time…hope you like Jing's barbeque special in his country." C. Naruto stated, as he and his younger counterpart went to the picnic site. "By tomorrow…we will begin your training…"

 **(KH: Birth By Sleep OST: Aqua's Theme – Ended)**

 **==At Unknown Beach Location – Nighttime – With Team RWBY and the Co.==**

Same time for Team RWBY (Ruby), JNPR, Velvet, Shiru, and Team KALM (Calm), along with Johnny and Eliza. They been having fun, too. Not to mentioned? Not a single Grimm came by into these waters while they're having fun.

On what Johnny and Eliza had brought a tent, which shocks the others that what they brought…

A military tent…? seriously. But two of them as well…

While Iruka had one as well, took a share a bed with Reina, which another annoyance with jealously by Glynda. **(AN: Seriously? I know Glynda were crush on Iruka when he came here during the Christmas Chapter.)**

Now, until while having fun, Nora build the giant sandcastle, while singing with usual 'I'm queen of the castle~!'. Really, after all when Nora's having time without Gaara around. While the girls were having time in sunbath (namely Jaune helping Pyrrha for sun block).

First off, until Johnny or Eliza got a better game like Suikawari, which made Iruka surprised about he know that game, as until he example their rules which unlike piñata.

First is Jaune failed to wracked the melon which he tripped off, next is Pyrrha got a slight cut, then Ren same which he got the right center, Nora slam it like a hammer that splatters around. Next is Ruby able to clean cut as well as Ren's, next Blake was able to do so, since her cat-like instinct (if they do about their surroundings, she was pretty good at it), Yang did slam it, not splatters as Nora's with raw strength, and Weiss did had a problem for embarrassed herself at the moment.

Not to mention, sharing numerous kinds of game in the beach like volleyball and tug-of-war, etc. **(AN: Can you add any kinds of games while in the beach.)**

Now for dinner time in the camp, which instead for having pancakes or cookies which complains Nora and Ruby for have some. But with respond: 'deal with it! And eat something new!', by Johnny's comment. After all, since he and Eliza were pretty okay for eating the food they had cooked.

Everyone was delight of how its good for when they had the same way as Jing does with Naruto and the others. Once they done their dinner, and prepared for bed for tonight, as for now when tomorrow for having time to heading back…

But, heading to bed…there is something regarding Shiru and the others why they came into this world…

 **==OVA #1==**

It almost bedtime, when everyone were enjoy time on the bonfire, better thank Johnny's fire-based technique which just like during the Breach, so without dust.

"Hey Shiru, can you tell us why you, your brother, and everyone came to this world of Remnant?" Ruby first to begun to asked.

Which made Shiru, Karou, Mari, Asher, and Marie tensed about that state of question…

So far, which they had forgotten about this matter, while everyone else, includes Glynda were curious about their story…

Now with Shiru, Karou, Mari, Asher and Marie looked each other one way or another.

So with that, with Shiru first begun their story.

"Alright… It's all begun when before me, my twin brother were born in Elemental Nations when that's where my father had told us stories about their life when it all began? Our father's name was Kiyoto Toroko and our mother Shina Kage were…"

 **(Announcement #1: I will create an Prequel of Shiru's past. So thank topaz3 will gave me some story work of his in the DocX, so I will edit it when his grammer of his work. If possible for sure… So far, I will get right on it. Status: Sneak Peak Story.)**

 **(Announcement #2: The next chapter regarded the flashback as topaz3 suggested. So be sure to review it.)**

 **==OVA #2==**

The Akatsuki were having when made alliance with Cinder's fraction and the White Fang, after the breach incident in Vale, and followed by Roman's captured. Most of them were pleased about regarding that matter. As for Danzo and his ROOT ANBU or Foundation had learned how to used those weapons when they had arrived in Remnant.

As one of them was first was Kisame? Its unheard for a Shark Faunus on the group. Which he is toughest as the WF Lieutenant with a chainsaw.

Sasori was interesting on Faunus or Human to create it as a new puppet, if possible for the White Fang ranks were insisted wanted a dead body of their fallen comrades. So which decide to gave them some in exchange.

Kakuzu was in charge with money and everything, since Ryou is exchanged into Lien. Charging with the bounties when finding traitors to who fled their ranks. And gave those bodies to their most deadliest puppet master in the Hidden Sand. Until most of the White Fang saw Sasori's creations. Resulting most puppets were human once.

Hidan was admitted about how never thought anyone had a semblance that cannot 'killed' him instantly. Whenever he was shot, stabbed, clubbed, and castrated. Never thought someone can survived the blow.

Talk about he had TONS of foul swearing words come up on his mouth, until gave him a Tsukuyomi, smack in the head, and paper cuts or bind by Konan's paper for those dirty words on his mouth in front of the children.

Pein (Nagato), and Tobi/Madara (aka Obito) were having time to discussed about when they cannot access their chakra which converted into Aura since they had the bloodline of theirs (except Nagato's eyes were implanted). But with Itachi's info regarding this world's version.

Deidara was obsessed with Dust which they had explosive prosperities, since he wanted a one hell of art of his. Which he mixed with clay and fire dust, hopefully he made him very satisfied as a madman.

Most of all, Half about 25 or 45% of the White Fang ranks under the command by Adam Taurus to Itachi's fraction, since being the first human who help their kind. While the Mobliz family did had officially adopted Itachi as one of their own family, being a first being adopted.

While Konan did hesitated to kill a children on her own eyes, which she spared children and pregnant woman bared a life. Nagato (aka Pain) understand her reason.

Until then waiting for Zetsu reported back for his scouting…turns out, the nine jinchuuriki were not on Beacon Academy anyone…they been went somewhere, no matter where they are, so they will be taking a break for a while…

Speaking of Zetsu, he had 'something' to do while scouting around the Four Kingdoms…

Anyway, so far, with Itachi sighed about recalled when the fight was interrupted by Orochimaru, blame the damn snake who had time to talk with Sasuke during the train regarding why he had to do for massacre their clan, not to mention Tobi or Madara was one assists the clan's massacre.

 **==OVA #3==**

"I see…you're still using your 'pawn' for carrying out your plans." A voice of Salem for discussion regarding the end of humanity.

Zetsu's wicked smiled, as the black one spoke up. **"That's right, we need something to revived the 'key' for her revival. With the Akatsuki still needed to learned about this world while I did manage to gain access the earth and soil, and trees."**

"Oh, you don't mean…?" Salem was bout to say about this matter with questions and answers. Since Zetsu explained his plan to her about the 'Eye of the Moon' Plan.

"That's right, since the nine certain individuals had been this world for months. During the disappearance." The White Zetsu said.

"I see…then I will accept your secret alliance…then cooperate with your 'mother'. And I'll contact 'him' to revived your 'key' for your mother's revival." Salem said for accepted the terms to regard the plans of Zetsu.

 **"I appreciated, Salem. But I better report back, I will tell you when the time comes."** Black Zetsu said.

"Very well, we shall met another time." Salem replied.

So with that, Zetsu sunken into the ground, with a wicked smile on Salem's face…

"This should be interesting…"

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Naruto Ending 6 - Ryuusei (Meteor) – Starts)**  
 **Link:** watch?v=OAvafn7Y9qw  
 **Cast:** Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Team RWBY, and Pakkun.

Before the drawing of Pakkun appears, followed by a color then drawing of a sun in the beach.

~I believe your promise~  
~It's too hard to give me courage~  
~Always I feel it the precious time seeing you…

Before drawing of Sakura and Ruby appeared holding their surfboards.

~Tachidomatta kata ni~

Then suddenly drawing and coloring the background into a blue sky with clouds, then the girls swimwear and body paint: Sakura had her hair tied green ribbon and her bikini is pink, while Ruby had red with black linings.

~Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta~  
~Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni~  
~Futari tsutsumu kedo~

Then the drawing of Tenten and Weiss had their slippers on each of their hands.

~"Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru" to~

Then a color background to be painted. With Tenten's swimwear and towel on her waist is green and along with Weiss is white.

~warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieruyo~

The next drawing of Yang and Ino playing Volleyball, with Ino had her ball to prepared to toss it back.

~Yume wa 'ryuusei' no you ni ameagari no niji no you ni~

Then the color background is painted which Ino's swimsuit is purle, and Yang's bikimi is yellow with orange linings.

~Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsurete kuru~

And then the drawing of Hinata and Blake was on the sunset, with the Hyuga heiress had her hands together, prayed wearing a white swimsuit and her jacket underneath, while Blake was staring at the sunset with her usual bow on her head. Before followed by the painting background.

~Mayoitsudzukeru koto ga hitotsu no kotae ni naru yo~  
~Gomakashitari shinai to chikaou~

As the four pictures formed together in recommended: At the top; on left-side: Tenten and Weiss on left side, and Sakura and Ruby on the right side. And at the bottom; Ino and Yang was on the left side, and Hinata and Blake is on the right side.

~Always I feel it the precious time seeing you…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 43 in Prelude Season 3…

So, the training will be starts, since I had them to take some break to had on a vacation. Just like I had take vacation. Of course, that most of my family had taking one night vacation for sure.

After all, since then that they don't had a beach vacation episode for having non-existent. Since this is the first chapter for having them going to the beach. After all most in Fanfic had Beach Party if you asked me.

While working my story, which I needed to be checking several of lines and added some for see if the part will be epic…which if I had forgotten about some lines that haven't finished it.

Because until my brain shows me some imagination about that part…so like the most favorite quote or motto of Fantiction…

"Unleash your imagination"

~~~M~~~

Since its two weeks for sure…seems that this is the only chapter that I had come up with… Knowing I had separate them temporary when Naruto and Gaara really wanted to spend time to have vacation in a beach…

Which it will be next time for going on a vacation soon.

~~~M~~~

The portals that Jing and Johnny did was based on KH? Which instead of a Corridor Darkness. But a learned to use a portal to leads to another dimension. After all, those portals were imbued with any kinds of elements.

For now, I will had something while when Athrun and his brother were fight endlessly for sure…

~~~M~~~

Well, as this moment on, things will be fine for this statement of this story…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Think of it was referred to the Space/Ground Bridge in Transformers: Prime when Arcee and Cliffjumper escaping Shockwave's interrogation lab. Not to mention the Dangai in Bleach.

 **(2).** Something come up in TMNT 2003 when the Turtles were on another planet which when they been gone in months, while the turtles been gone in weeks or days.

 **(3).** Something in a normal One Piece story in Fanfiction had the same location. Its also part of LufNami shipping, regarding the Daughter of LuNa.

 **(4).** Something came up in Sekirei. It was Miya's Izumo Inn, which I really liked that fancy house there. And I REALLY love to messed the tenants around when Jing acts like Miya or Takehito by scaring them.

 **(5).** I had come up with some ideas based on a summer vacation which referred from Azumanga Daioh. And also searching something regarding the locations. Which also adding the 'Sea and Sand' Inn subject that I was hoping for. I had difficult for those locations.

 **(6).** I had problems with rooms when I had first watch Sekirei, since I finished watched in both seasons. So which I had time to concentrate the theory.

 **(7).** Based on ol cartoon called Popeye, which a certain episode that involves with a tent that had inside was a size as a mansion, while the outside is a normal small tent. Its weird right? (:3)

Location: Popeye the Sailor – A wolf in Sheik's clothing.

 **(8).** Stated based on Monster Hunter Reference, since its best for having rare ores around.

 **(9).** Most members in team RWBY had their own swimwear which for sure that in the fanon images.

About the 'non-existent beach episode' in rwby-rp.c0m.

 **(10).** Those two characters I selected was from Ca Capo. And that was Yoruichi from Bleach? Since Maelstrom Hunter had the old man or shopkeep named Edward Elric when most the fans had thought of a old man's name.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Part 2**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team JNPR (Juniper) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Jaune Arc ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Protective or Unknown?

Note: That's his only Semblance? Which wait for Season 4 until then…before that, I read his latest information, turns out its unknown when before Protective.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

Corcea Mors: Sword and Shield

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **### Pyrrha Nikos ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Polarity (Magnetism; Secretly) – able controls metallic objects

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Her skills were just like Carolina and Tex in Red vs. Blue.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Miló: Xiphos sword, Javelin and Hunting Rifle.

= Akoúo̱: Shield

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **Nora Valkyrie**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Generates Electricity to Muscles

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Nora Smash

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Magnhild: Hammer and Grenade Launcher

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **### Lie Ren ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

Note: Still too soon which Ren's Semblance is never made appearance yet.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Aura: Offence

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= StormFlower; dual fully-automatic pistols with blades

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

Noted: Inspired to copy some abilities/skills in Grimm Eclipse Online. Which better thank for that.

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team HRNS (Harness) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Hinata Hyuga ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Byakugan

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Gentle Fist ,

= Palm Heel Strike,

= (Water) Aura Needles,

= Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms,

= Gentle-Step: Twin Lion Fist,

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Violet Sun – Hinata's Crossbow, a long range sniper weapon fires explosive bolts, contains the seals of the Paper Bombs (Explosive Tags). The describe of this weapon; the barrel is dark blue like her hair, along with the stock. And the limbs, fore-grip (that had a Crossbow Magazine underneath), handle is lavender coloured.

If possible for being close-range, take a long time to reload it.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **### Rock Lee ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Eight Inner-Gates:

\- Opening (1st)  
\- Healing/Rest (2nd)  
\- Life (3rd)  
\- Pain (4th)  
\- Limit/Closing (5th)  
\- View/Jow (6th)  
\- Wonder/Shock (7th)  
\- Death (8th)

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Leaf Whirlwind

= Great Whirlwind,

= Dynamic Entry,

= Strong Fist,

= Dancing Shadow Leaf,

= Primary Lotus,

= Hidden Lotus (while in 5th Gate),

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Tripartite Nunchakus or Three-section Nunchuks; Foh To and Yulaw – refer to the movie characters: Foh To from Jackie Chan: Thunderbolt and Yulaw from The One.

1\. Foh To – Energy/Earth-based weapon

2\. Yulaw – Fire/Ice Weapon

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Ankle Weights

* * *

 **### Neji Hyuga ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Byakugan, Aura Sapping

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Gentle Fist ,

= Rotation (Kaiten) ,

= Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= 'Fateful Seeker' Its basically was a Berrett M98 Prototype Rifle, carries 10-rounds mag, .338 Lapua Magnum, great long distance about 100 yards.

 **[= Inventory =]**

* * *

 **### Shino Aburame ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Insect Communication

= Aura/Chakra Sapping (with bugs)

= Insect Grenade

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Insect Clone Technique,

= Insect Jamming Technique **,**

Iron Mountain Leaning/Iron Tackle,

= Manipulated Shuriken Technique,

= Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique (Kikaichū)

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= SMGs; Dorcus and Eupatorus, I make it they're H&K HK55 from the HK33 assault rifle.

With a dual SMGs with 5.56 rounds which combines into a Assault Rifle, named Moellenkampi, my version of Genesis.

 **[= Inventory =]**

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team KAIT (Cait) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Temari Sabaku ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Wind Manipulation

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Weasel Cutter ,

= Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu

= Cyclone Scythe Jutsu; summon

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Giant Folding Fan,

= Machine Pistol (A Calico M110 - .22 LR)

= Desert Weasel – Temari's custom triple barreled wrist blaster, launches of variant of elements with three types of firing mode: Needle Launcher, Machine Gun, and Spray Gun.

~Element Dust~

Fire – Creates streams of flames like a Flamethrower.

Wind – With Bullets; its 50 rounds.

Ice – Creates shards of Icicle like Projectiles.

Earth – With wind combine creates sandstorm.

Lightning – Its non-lethal allows to tases a single target.

Think Black Widow's Wrist Blaster from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Kankuro Sabaku** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Puppetry; now Semblance able to control puppets without charka strings.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Puppet Master Jutsu - his technique uses chakra threads to control puppetslike marionettes. The threads basically move the puppets by their joints, but can also activate any traps and hidden weapons. Any number of chakra threads can be used to control a puppet, but users with more skill can use fewer strings per puppet.

Weakness: Close-combat

= Chakra Threads -

= Black Secret Art: Iron Maiden (Black Secret Technique: Machine One Shot) - First the opponent must be trapped in the torso ofKuroari. After this is accomplished, Karasu (Crow) separates into eight components. The torso is left behind while the arms, legs, and head are positioned around Kuroari (Black Ant), each with a sharp blade. Kankurō guides the separate pieces into slits in Kuroari's torso, impaling the victim inside.

\- Black Secret Art: Triple Iron Maiden - This technique is simply the Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot technique adapted for two targets. Kankurō summons two Kuroari puppets to capture the enemies. He then uses Karasu to impale one of the victims, while an ally attacks the other.

= Black Secret Art: Salamander - Kankurō hides Sanshōuo under ground, and when it is positioned under the opponent, it emerges and captures the target inside of it.

= Poison Mist Inferno: Consecutive Needle Combo - Using his Puppet Technique, Kankurō spins Karasu andKuroari around his target at high speed. Karasu launches poison gas bombs at the opponent, surrounding them with a gas cloud. Then both puppets fire a barrage of senbon from their arms at the now blinded victim.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Windchester 1892 "Mare's Leg" ,44-40, 6 rounds

= Katar - Eremes Katar; Black Desert - it has twin blades have a black lacquered metal finish. A nylon rope-wrapped handle gives it a secure grip. A black nylon sheath houses the blade. – From Ragnarok Online.

= Storage Scroll (Chakra converted into Aura)

= Puppets:

1\. Crow – Attack Puppet  
2\. Black Ant – Capturer Puppet  
3\. Salamander – Defense Puppet  
4\. Sentinel – Advance Mecha Puppet

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Chouji Akimichi** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Expended Limbs  
= Butterfly Mode  
= Giant Mode

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Partial Expansion Jutsu; Human Boulder, Spiky Human Boulder  
= Super Expansion Jutsu - Giant Mode; Chubby Dive  
= Butterfly Choji Mode; Butterfly Bombing

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Automatic shotgun and attached with a underslung launcher for launches grenades with a greater firepower of explosives

= Axe-Sword; Centurion

 **[= Inventory =]**

* * *

 **###** **Kiba Inuzuka** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Dog Ninjutsu, communicate with dogs,

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Four Jutsu

= Combination Transformation

= Tunneling Fang

= Beast Clone (Akamaru transforms into a same identical)

= Fang Over Fang (with Akamaru)

= Inuzuka-Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf (with Akamaru) **(Soon)**

\- Wolf Fang Over Fang - have their body spin in a violent assault against the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex in its surroundings, that tears the enemy apart even without touching them directly.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= SMG; Scorpion Vz-61 SMG with .32 ACP rounds, attached with a laser-sight

= 'Savage Hounds' - These were a combination of the War Machine's arm F2000 Assault rifle from Iron Man 2. Then the three-bladed Retractable Claws were from Warhammer 40k: Dark Crusade, the Imperial Guard. Which The Bolt Pistol is a good choice for sure.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **Akamaru**

 **[= Techniques =]**

Dynamic Marking

Same as Kiba minus Four-leg

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing by**

[Standing by]

01.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 218+favorite(s) and 226+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Pre-Round One; Part 3'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 8/1/2016/9:48am

 **Finished** : 8/6/2016/1:24pm

 **Published:** 8/10/2016/12:00am


	44. B: Pre-Round One Part 3

**Chapter 44:** Pre-Round One; Part 3: The time-skipped training is begun and Shiru's Story.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** After the beach vacation is now over for today, so while the ninja-huntsman/huntress team were begun their training for sure…

So far, which for certain that the swords will be wielded by the newest wielders. Until which able to not letting something like that…which for sure that I will had time to prepared for coming up for their time…

Unknown to Team RWBY and the others? Let's hope that everyone will be surprised until Naruto and the others will return soon…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]

Notice: Forgive me for more neglected to mention about Utakata's status? He maybe had joined Haven, but he is still a wandering when before he was a Missin-nin to Hidden Mist Village. After all, he is considered a Huntsman like Qrow there. So forgive me about this statement, which his residential in Mistral

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru]

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 44 of this story, which now the Prelude of Season 3 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Alright, now the beach vacation will be over, which Naruto and the others were prepared to start training. So far, at least for sure that things will be confiscated if you asked me. And then…still working with some new and/or revised the stories that I had got some of them.

Now…more NaruSaku stories which had the newest chapter for this lately… But things look well when I had read them…

You could say…at least that everything will be fine if possible with choices for sure…for now that the Akatsuki were needed to learned about this world along with Danzo's ROOT foundation. Now, I will prepared for anything if possible for those Guest ('Kill yourself' commenter) will say trash talk about this…

And I will be ready for delete that review who bad comments about this statement…

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yes, they did enjoy the vacation. So far that there will be a sea grimm there, if you better read it.

And then I will had them prepared to faced a stronger opponents. For now…better get everything is set…

 **Wobbufet:** Thank you for this review. You may know you skipped the AN of mine? Which that will be understand about this statement to referred to…

A Quick Q's Answer: No, Pyrrha will not died? Because Emerald and Mercury had failed to learned about how she was unbeatable because of her semblance. So, Pyrrha's fate is spared.

And I will keep working on my story for sure…

 **topaz3:** I had done add the flashback story about Shiru's past. So here it is.

 **To dragonfighter11:** I got Naruto and the others aged into 15? I had decide to had them grown up.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

8/10/2016/9:01am – Still regard those theories about Summer was Salem. Hopefully if its true or not…so Season 4 still be up-going. I will keep waiting until its coming up. So I will still keep waiting until October has come…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Play GO! by FLOW (Naruto Opening 4 Theme) – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts – 00:00-00:07)**

Yellow lightning arched across the middle of the screen, starting the music. As the lightning began dissipating, the left half of the screen light up with a light blue color background for Sasuke striking a fighting pose with his straight-edge sword Chidori Cutter.

The image began fading to black and was replaced with an upper horizontal shot of Gaara, his sand gourd strapped to his back SSGN had both his hands held in with his sand reeady, the background being brown in color.

At the same time, on the lower right corner of the screen, Shikamaru appeared crouched down, with a rat hand-seal and prepared to send his shadow, a green color being present in the background.

The two images faded to black simultaneously and were replaced by an image of Naruto. The blonde fox had Executioner's blade strapped to his back, his Kuramasaiga (in dagger form) strapped to the right side of his waist, and Mandarin Cyclone holstered on side of his waist. In his hands, Naruto held an unraveled storage scroll, the background for this one was a bright orange.

The image turned black before suddenly a larger image of the four members of Team SSGN in their poses became present. The background appeared a light blue in color and had the darkened outline of the Uzumaki clan swirl present.

The image of Team SSGN was transitioned by a larger scroll unraveling, revealing a montage of images. Starting with a different image of Team SSGN staring into the distance to the left.

 _~We are Fighting Dreamers!~_

Naruto suddenly jumped back from behind the screen into the next panel. The next to panels were about the same size as half the previous one, fitting two in the same space.

 _~Takami wo mezashite~_

The top panel was of Ruby smiling at the camera, giving a small wave, and Weiss, the latter looking to the right in annoyance as if not wanting to be present. The bottom panel consisted of Blake, who was currently reading a small orange book with a small trickle of blood coming from her nose, and Yang, who had her arm draped around Blake's shoulder as she gave a peace sign to the camera.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

Sasuke jumped out from outside the camera's point of view from the left, hoping into the next panel as he, like Naruto, struck a fighting pose.

 _~Narifuri kamawazu~_

The next panel consisted of three images. The top one being of, from left to right, Akamaru, an annoyed Pakkun, and Zwei, the first and the last seemingly in a conversation with Kakashi summoning dog. The middle image was of Glynda Goodwitch (with her glasses adjusted) and Ozpin, along with Kakashi. And the bottom image was of a large close up of an overjoyed Penny as she somewhat over-eagerly (and somewhat creepily) stared at the camera.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

Gaara and Shikamaru, like Naruto and Sasuke, jumped out from outside of the camera's view and into two separate panels, Gaara taking up the next panel while Shikamaru took the bottom part of the panel after that.

 _~Shinjiru ga mama ni~_

Above Gaara was a picture of Jaune giving a peace sign alongside Pyrrha, the latter giving a thumbs up at the camera, along with Gai and Lee. To the right of Shikamaru's panel was an image of Nora and Ren staring at the camera, along with Asuma and Kurenai.

The final panel consisted of Naruto standing beside his older counterpart, Naruto 'Kurosaki' Uzumaki and Jing Hayabusa. Naruto, despite being tall about now about age 15.

 _~Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!~_

Suddenly, a silhouette of Kisame jumped out in front of the camera and pulled out Samehada and swung at the camera. The image turned black, save for the bandages around Samehada. Written alongside the bandages was the opening title:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:  
SSGN (Signal)"

 _~Right here! Right now (Go!)~_ _  
~_ _Buppanase like a danga liner!~_ _  
_ _~Right here! Right now (Burn!)~_

The title screen was transitioned by the flames of Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination) into an image of Itachi's eyes opening, revealing three tomoe in each eye.

 **(Short Instrument Played – 00:27-00:29)**

The image of Itachi's eyes was transitioned by an unraveling scroll, revealing an image of Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, KAIT, CFVY, and HRNS standing in a field with some clouds up in the sky.

 _~Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?~_

The next panel was of everyone, which consisted of, from left to right; Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Oobleck, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Taiyang, Yugito, Iruka, Killer Bee, Port, Reina, team KALM, SAKO, SABR, SSSN, and Athrun's team.

 _~Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta~_

The image was once again transitioned by an unraveling scroll. The image that replaced the previous one was of a more traditional photo. The girls were dressed up in Japanese kimonos and had their hair done in fancy styles.

Jaune was launched across the screen by Pyrrha's spear, Miló. Following him was Ren, who had his hands in his pockets as he lazily went after Jaune along with Shikamaru. Next was Gaara who ran across the screen, followed by Kiba and Akamaru, Ozpin, Sun Wukong, and a rather fidgety Bartholomew Oobleck.

 _~Saa kokoro no me~_

As soon as the last person went across the screen, four chibi versions of (This is going clockwise) Kurama, Shukaku, Matatabi, and Gyuki each holding up their right hands, which in turn covered part of their faces.

 _~Mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)~_

As soon as the four chibi tailed beast disappeared, Peter Port ran across the screen, followed by Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark (they maybe bullies, I will had them into this opening scene). And Haku, Roshi, Fu, and Han as well.

 _~Ushinau mono nante nai sa~_

Following after them was the Naruto counterparts, Kurosaki momentarily stopped to smiled stare at his wife C. Sakura Haruno, who was wearing a kimono yet still had a stoic face. Naruto caught on to what his counterpart was doing and kicked him along.

Velvet peaked her head out of the left side of the screen momentarily before this happened.

 _~Iza mairou!~_

The image of Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT clumped together with serious faces with a red background was quickly replaced by an image of Gaara with his tri-barrel revolver Desert Tanuki drawn and Weiss with her Myrtenaster along with Blake with Gambol Shroud; holding a ninjato and cleaver in dual wield.

 _~We are Fighting Dreamers!~_

 _~Takami wo mezashite~_

The image rapidly changed back to Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT before changing to the teachers of Beacon Academy striking fighting poses. Of these people included, Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Peter Port along with Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

 _~Narifuri kamawazu~_

The close up image of the teams soon changed into an image of Gaara and Naruto, only the latter had different attire, and new appearances.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

 _~Shinjiru ga mam ni~_

Instead of his usual orange-blue tracksuit or black and orange uniform, Naruto wore a new attire and age is change into 15 with the same black haori with orange flames, and an Hidden Leaf headband consists it's a black long bandanna.

 _~Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!~_

An image of Ruby, Yang and Naruto were hugged together, the three having smiles present on their faces with their eyes closed, was present in place of the previous image.

 _~Right here! Right now (Go!)~_

This was quickly replaced by an image of Kisame and Itachi in their Akatsuki cloaks, along with the other Akatsuki members. The panel next to this was of Sasuke holding his hand out as a Chidori (One Thousand Birds) cackled violently.

 _~Buppanase like a dangan liner!~_

The next image was of Team SSGN enjoying a festival of sorts.

 _~Right here! Right now (Burn!)~_

Replaced by an image of Adam Taurus and a few of his lackeys standing over a table with a map. There were a few markings in red of the map and the map itself resembled that of a region of Vytal.

 _~Buttakitteku ze catch on fire!~_

An image of a fake smiling Cinder, and then Mercury and Emerald became present.

 _~Right here! Right now (Go!)~_

This was soon replaced by an image of Naruto and Gaara in their tailed-beast form with a serious looked. Across from them was the Akatsuki, White Fang, and Danzo's ROOT foundation.

 _~Buppanase like a dangan liner!~_

The image was replaced by an image of Naruto with his back to the camera, yet still looking at it, alongside the silhouettes of his fellow teammates.

 _~Right here! Right now (Burn!)~_

This was soon replaced with three panels. The first was of Ozpin, who had a survivor's guilt look to his face. The next panel was of Ruby and Yang, who looked off into the distance with slight concern. And the final panel was of Naruto, who threw a punch at the screen causing it to fade to white as the music finished and the chapter began.

 _~Buttakitteku catch on fire! (Bam!)~_

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Time Chamber of Training – Day 2 and 2 hours (Inside) (Outside Time: 2 minutes)==**

With Naruto first woke up on his futon, as he turn to see Sasuke and Sakura sleep besides one another, then turn over to the closet its where Gaara was slept in.

As he changed into a training gear, last night, Jing and the counterparts of his and Sakura wearing training gear, but the attire for their training was a ninja garb, since its best for ninjas.

Now, Naruto is wearing his old orange and blue jumpsuit, its been a while since he haven't wear it. Since during the vision when he was his other himself wearing a orange and black tracksuit, which it was brought by his late teacher and old pervert when his old attire was ruined, so he brought him a new attire. Hope he will wear the same as his older counterpart does. Not to mention he will had his old tracksuit soon.

So with that, as he went to the door, and then go through the door and heading to the kitchen to grab some snack there, since anyone was admitted about how it was good.

 **==At the Grassland Section==**

Once Naruto is out away on the Inn, since he was now on the training section. As before they arrived, he and rest of everyone saw several training post which its useful for close-combat training.

He brought towel and bottle of water. Then he place it on a wooden log as a bench.

With Naruto is on his taijutsu stance at the front of the training post, since he is been trained with it, then started took several punches and kicks on the post, as he keeps practicing with high speed, which unlike Lee's strength.

As the blonde keeps going to which he needed to be stronger as any huntsman that he knows it.

Now once Naruto finished his daily workout as he went to the bench, as he sits down and took the cool bottle of refreshment, then took a clung into it before opens its cap, then release a sighed in satisfied, then took a towel and wipe some sweat glances, better thank the wind that the beach nearby will useful.

"Some daily workout?"

Which made Naruto turn to see Jing came in, he also wore a white t-shirt and usual blue swimming trunk, as anyone's stated that always wearing indoor or outdoor home casual clothes. Also he carries a cooler (Coleman FlipLid 6 Personal Cooler) on his hand.

"Yeah, you could say that." Naruto replied, as Jing place the cooler next to him, and opens to see some ice-packs and took out a twin popsicle, then break them into two, and gave one to him, with a smile on his face, as he takes on Jing's hand.

As they enjoy the cool treat which admitted just like in the vision about Naruto's older counterpart and his other Pervy Sage, which he share one then another.

Naruto and Jing took a view were they're temporary home in this place, next to the Inn was a dojo, which Lee wanted to train there, along with Neji, and the others. Hopefully for ANOTHER sleeping arrangements if you asked me.

"So…are you prepared for a big day for 2 years training?" Jing asked.

With a foxy-grinned on Naruto's face, and exclaimed. "Hell yeah! I was looking forward to it! Ya'know!"

Jing admitted for Naruto's spirit, which things will be interesting if they will be trained into the future. For sure that, everyone will get serious to prepared for anything. Since they had their chakra refreshed since able to access their jutsus and summons.

"That's the spirit, Naruto." Jing praised, as he stood up. "So, lets get you a spar."

"Really?" Naruto asked sounded serious.

"Yup, but don't worry, I won't get easy on ya…along with your friends…" Jing replied with a smile.

But…on a smile on his face, a smile of sadist and insane…

 **==Time skipped with a *ting!*==**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara was laying on futon, exhausting and tired from the intense-no, INSANE training, as what Jing said 'I won't get easy on ya', but it was completely shocked for giving some hardcore training.

Their expression were priceless, both terrified and distressed.

"Is…everyone alright?" Naruto asked, moaning in pain from the results on the training.

Without responded, until the hands of Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara raised up, then gave a thumbs up, then slumps down on the sides. Which any of them didn't bother being touched each other.

"This…is insane." Sakura comment, which caused by her counterpart's training along with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"I know…" Sasuke agreed, weakly from the brutal training.

"Mine too." Gaara added, seeing himself got some too.

Re-team 7 and Gaara had covered in cuts, bruises, and black eyes from the results, and even loosen some of their teeth. Poor bastards, can't blame them for this intense training…

As they recalled when Jing and Naruto returned to the Inn had everyone assembled…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _As Naruto and Jing arrived the Inn, after a daily training, as they went to the living room for some breakfast, turns out, they're having table cooking nabemono and grilling too._ **(1)**

 _Along with some cooked rice, drinks, meat, fish, vegetables, and etc. Never thought they had their own barbeque from Choji's statement. Since they needed in full strength If you asked me…_

 _Then turns out, they will be prepared for anything as possible…_

 _Once everyone finished their meal, which for the weekends will be day-off for their training. While Lee was continue his own weekend training as well._

 _"Alright, its time to had everything prepared for training." Jing announced. "As for today in 2 days within years. I will prepared to recommended separate genders for your training."_

 _With that announcement from Jing's speech, as everyone nodded with a agreed added Bee's 'Yo!' in respond, as C. Naruto (Kurosaki) stood up and spoke up._

 _"The girls will be training under my wife and Yasha, while myself, Jing, and Zenmar will trained you boys around, includes two or three people were experts here if any of you will remain here if you wanted."_

 _"Yo, jigga bang!" Killer Bee exclaimed. "Leave it that! To the BEE!"_

 _As Yugito complained had her hand on her face for Bee's annoying rap, as she spoke up by raised her hand. "I'm fine to go with them."_

 _"And I will remain here for sure." Utakata added._

 _"Now…with that settled, the training is starts, now!" Jing exclaimed._

 ** _==With Jing, C. Naruto, and the boys==_**

 _As the boys were on the forest section which it has a open field for spar and everything. For now, they're on the middle of the open field, until Jing and C. Naruto stepped forwards and turn around and face the boys were formed a formation like most soldiers in boot camp. While Bee will be observing them, and/or maybe come up with some new raps if possible to watch the fight._

 _Since team SSGN, and along with Kankuro, Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, Roshi, Han, Haku, Omoi, and Atsui. Which they brought their weapons on their disposal._

 _"Alright, maggots, we will begun to your training…to start with by sparing any of us." Jing exclaimed, acted like a Drill-Sergeant._

 _"Excuse me, why wanted to sparing with you?" Omoi asked about this matter, until…_

 _"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"_

 _Omoi was slammed down onto the ground, leaving a dent, which seeing Jing had karate-chop on his head, which his hand is oversize which just like Choji's extension jutsu irself._

 _"Are you question me?" Jing asked, as he turn everyone. "Anyone else?"_

 _Seeing them shook their heads for be ensure to not to end up with Omoi._

 _As Omoi recovered from Jing's attack, leaving his only dent on his head for sure. Well, that's deserved it for being so negative. Which now that everything is settled, now they will begun their training…_

 _"Alright…now drawn your stances to begin the sparring: But you can use a necessary choices like: weapons, jutsu, close combat moves, semblance, and etc. for depends whatsoever." Jing instructed, as seeing everyone had drawn their weapons:_

 _Naruto's Mandarin Cyclone staff, Gaara's sand, Sasuke's Chidori cutter along with Omoi and Atsui, Shikamaru's combat knife and form a half-rat seal, Roshi's tri-sect staff, Han's shotgun axe, Haku's senbons, Choji's axe-sword, Lee's dual tri-section nunchukus, Neji is on Gentle Fist stance, Kiba and Akamaru is prepared in standby, Kankuro took out his Crow puppet, and Shino had his parasite insects ready._

 _With a smirked on Jing, C. Naruto, and Zenmar's face, as any of them took out their own weapons that something…brutal…_

 _Jing took out a giant broadsword which looks like compact with light blue linings, and there is another handle on the back of the blade._ **(W1)**

 _C. Naruto took out a storage scroll then bit his thumb then unfurl the scroll then place his thumb on the seal then which engulf in smoke that somehow unseal something came out in the scroll, turns out it was a massive sword that which shocks Naruto, Haku, Atsui and Omoi for never thought he had such a blade like Zabuza's: which consists of six types of swords._ **(W2)**

 _And lastly Zenmar took out his hammer-claymore. Then slam the tip of the blade which creates a crater on the center._

 _Now, seeing them with a smile on their faces, which made the boys nervously for what on stored on their faces…_

 _With the girls, seeing Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Samui, Yugito, Karui, and Fu. As Yasha and C. Sakura told the same as C. Naruto and Jing does. So they will took a spar to see if possible they can…_

 _Now, as Yasha had took out her trademark ninjato of hers, and C. Sakura took out a massive warhammer which made Nora happy for someone is a hammer wielder as well._

 _This weapon which allows Sakuya (Sakura counterpart) handles it, which looks resembles a war-axe halberd, but is considered a hammer due to its immense weight and lack of sharpness. The hammer is large and blunt on one end, and axe-head, its color is green and several blue orbs on pommel, while four-curved spiked on the other end making both sides deadly._ **(W3)**

 _The girls were also the same expression as the boys, since took out most someone took out a heavy-duty weapons._

 _"So…" Yasha begun, which made the girls flinched._

 ** _==With Jing==_**

 _"…Let's get this training…" Jing added._

 _On both sides of the scene with Jing and Yasha's half of their faces and finished unison._

 _"…begin!" He and Yasha unsion._

 _*BOOM!*_

 _A scream of boys and girls were having time to get some brutal and insane training. Something like: 'HELP ME!', or 'THOSE GUYS ARE MONSTERS!", or "I WANT MY MOMMY!", or etc._

 _And also hearing the girls screaming for their daily life, which from the so-called 'sparring'. It was a warzone out there._

 _Poor them, I've felt sympathy for their choices, can't blame them about how they get themselves into for this fair of training. It was hilarious for the ninja huntsman team were having time for sure._

 _Man, those guys are slave driver if you asked me: Jing, being the Keyblade Master; Naruto Uzumaki (aka Kurosaki). the Second Sage of the Six Path; and Sakura, the Healing Blossom and/or Tsunade Number 2._

 _Now as for almost sundown, meaning its training sparing is finished. Once the instructors left them to head home themselves, until seeing Gaara got last of his strength to carry Naruto and the others heading to the Inn._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Manage to get back in the Inn, most of everyone had a 'slight' concussion: Neji, Lee, and Omoi had a headache from Zenmar's attacks, which his strength was MASSIVE that creates a huge shockwave, as they had their heads on ice, thank Haku for some, and along with the other boys had a different concussion.

Sakura was charcoaled from Yasha or her counterparts fire-based attack or balls of fire (aka succor ball). Since the girls taught them to dodge, just like Nora had smashed anything into its path. Sakura's counterpart fires a couple of baseball which explodes from hits, then volleyball as well.

The girls were having different concussion as well. Poor those girls, since Sakura and Ino were the weakest of the group since they haven't took a serious training.

"Those guys…were monsters…" Gaara whimpered and his teddy bear on his hands, since he brought with him, before departure.

"I know…" Naruto agreed.

"And now this is how what Shikamaru would say: troublesome." Sasuke said.

"Me too…I can't feel my legs~." Sakura moaning painful from the limits, as a cartoonish balloon above their heads in synch, as imaging of Jing, Naruto and Sakura's counterparts, along with Yasha and Zemnar were formed into a demons with horns and respectful weapons.

Since as until Jing told everyone for dinner will be ready while keeping lunch for sure. Guess if you could say when comes for bipolar much, things will never be sure that Naruto and the others will recovered from the most insane training…

 **==Dinnertime - Nighttime==**

Jing, Yasha, Zenmar, C. Naruto (Kurosaki) and C. Sakura (Sakuya) were having dinner, while Bee was the witnessed in the brutal training, which he decide not to write it down for his newest raps, he was there with the boys. As Utakata didn't want to know about what's happening out there, which he heard explosions.

Now the boys were wrapped on bandages, casting and slings. While the girls had their faces and hair messed up. AND also had them bandaged up as well, includes their teeth, not a single teeth to get loosed.

As everything went silent, since their dinner is split bangus fish, never expecting that fish is good as a normal fish, along with some chicken curry as well. Which never thought it was good for sure.

Once they're done dinner, until Jing, Yasha, Zenmar, and the Uzumaki couple cleaned up with table, since everyone still under concussion.

Now later, as they got back on the living room after finished cleaning the dishes, until Jing spoke up.

"Naruto, everyone…" He begun, which causes everyone clinches. "I would like to apologized for your hard work we have you. Guess we're a liiitle bit overboard."

Yeah right, you called that 'overboard', its nothing but tortured." Naruto muttered.

Which made Naruto perked on his ear of what he hear, until a familiar miasma which made everyone flinched about 'that' one.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Jing asked to Naruto under a hannya masked appeared, which made Naruto freaked out.

"N-n-no! Its nothing, nothing at all, ya'know!" Naruto defended with a nervous laughed, until the mask disappears, which made him sighed in relief.

"Thought you could say that…anyway…most of us gave you something that belongs to your world." Jing said and made announced, which made Naruto and the others tensed about that.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, while he had a neck brace and an ice pack on his forehead, when he had a neck concussion, which good thing Sakura's counterpart healed him for sure.

Without answer, until Yasha took an also an storage scroll, then place it on the table, until unfurl to see the five kanjis on betweens. Which shocks Tenten and Haku that somehow recognized them.

"Those are…" Haku was about say with realization.

"Yup, those are the swords from your world, which belongs to the Seven Swordsman of Mist.." C. Naruto answered.

Haku was shocked about those swords were under possession by Jing and the others. "Impossible…how…?"

"Athrun and his team was about had their own possession, and didn't know about its capabilities." Jing explained that tensed team SSGN, HRNS and KAIT about regarding that Athrun's team were there after the breach. "Someone called Suigetsu Hozuki had took possession on five only."

Haku recalled when he was under tutelage by Zabuza, the latest wielder of the Executioner's blade. And also the history as until which he spoke about something in his mind.

"I've mentioned Suigetsu? I learned from Zabuza about his former member was his brother Mangetsu, he also learned all the weapons of the seven swords." Haku explained.

"Same here, I know its capabilities in the Hidden Mist's history." Tenten conclude.

"And as well, I had recalled most of the former members who wielded those swords previous from the previous generation…" Utakata spoke up, which being the former Hidden Mist, and then explained. "I remember the most of the members in the history before Zabuza, Kisame, and Raija."

As Haku and Utakata explained to them about those swords, while Bee, along with Samui's team, Yugito, Han and Roshi was aware about that history, adding Tenten about knows about those swords.

"So what's going to do with those swords?" Sakura asked.

"Simple, we decide gave each of you and learned how to use it." Jing answered which shocks Haku, Utakata, Naruto and everyone that sound serious.

"Are you sure?" Haku asked.

Jing nodded along with C. Naruto which that sounded serious regarding the swords of the seven swordsman. As the black haired Filipino decent was about to spoke up, until Haku raised his hand.

"I'll do it? I be the one of the first who will wielded Master Zabuza's sword." The ice user which shocks Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Which they know Zabuza's sword. As he grab the hilt of the blade and gave it to Naruto with a shocking look.

"Me?" Naruto asked, pointed himself.

"Yes, Naruto. Master Zabuza would had you to wield his legacy." Haku proclaimed.

Naruto was stunned for wanted to wielded a sword that belongs to Zabuza, which he remember when that time before he gave his kunai to him to kill a backstab client. For sure, without hesitation, as he grabbed the hilt, which flinched of a feeling something within the blade.

As Naruto lift the sword up which shocks himself about what he was holding. He was about to hold the Executioner's blade in one hand it felt lighter while holding it.

"No way…"

Everyone was awed, while Tenten was pout for wanted that sword. Lets hope there are four more until who wielded the next wielder to passed it down.

"Zabuza once told me that sword when it breaks or severed in half, it will reform itself to regenerat the blade." Haku explained.

"It does?" Naruto asked about the sword's capabilities, which its rare for a sword can fixed itself instead re-forged it.

"It does; since the blade can absorb the victims' blood or use the blood of any animals. Because no matter how it damage that the sword from a simple chip or nick, but the sword is still strong." Haku answered, which made Naruto awed for what his point, so far as she back to the seat with his newfound weapon to carried Zabuza's legacy.

Everyone had heard about that sword's capabilities, so far that things will be able to had each of anyone will wielded next. Now with Naruto had his newfound sword being wielded to be chosen, until four remains was: Sewing Needle, Helmet Splitter, Splash, and Fangs.

Suddenly, the next swords to an axe and hammer was a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades have an upward curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another, one near the base of the blade's other side. Which it started to generates electricity.

"It would seems the Fangs react itself that found its new wielder." C. Naruto stated about the Fang's sudden awake.

"So who will be the one who wield them? One of us except Atsui had lightning affinity." Karui asked.

"And also me, as well." Sasuke added, pointed about he had lightning affinity.

"So…you have lightning too." Yugito said to Sasuke about that element which just like Kakashi does, getting a nod from the Uchiha. "Forgot to mention you and your team were Copy-Cat Kakashi's team, am I correct?"

"That's right, sister!" Naruto exclaimed, as he place his new weapon over besides the wall, without slashing or break the wall. "We're been a team for while since myself and Gaara came to this world."

As the Former Hidden Leaf ninjas and two of Gaara's siblings were shamed for if recalled about that suppose to be Naruto and Gaara's new start, during the aftermath of the invasion in Sound and Sand.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered about this subject regarding during the initiation in Emerald Forest in Beacon.

While the twin lightning swords still sparks in blue electricity instead yellow, turns out, which C. Naruto had guessed then turn to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maybe you do the honors." He said to the 'last' Uchiha, which startles him, turn to him for the fact sound serious.

Without hesitation, as he grab 'Fangs', the thundersword, which the blades sparks rapidly while holding it.

"This swords were interests me." Sasuke comment about his third weapon on his arsenals.

"The Sewing Needle sword will be yours, Shikamaru." C. Naruto recommended, which shocks Shikamaru. "Because if your shadow can at least pierced anything like a needle with a string attached to fix clothing."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, smiled, as he took a large needle sword and wire, which it looks suitable for his taste. If he remembered when he uses strings that creates a shadow when he fought Kin.

"Hey, what about the Splash and Helmet Splatter?" Tenten asked, which hopefully for wanted any of the swords.

"Hmmm…" Jing and C. Naruto thinking, as they stared at Tenten about this. Until Naruto and Sasuke stared at the giant axe and hammer, that link end-to-end by a flat thin leather-like rope.

As the two former members of Team 7 and teammates of SSGN looked each other and nodded then turn to Naruto's counterpart and Jing, as Naruto spoke up. "I think I know someone will wielded that."

Which tensed turn to the boys by Jing and Kurosaki (Naruto's counterpart), as the older blond spoke to his younger counterpart, before looked at Helmet Splatter which someone will who wielded.

"Okay, who?"

With a smiles on Naruto and Sasuke, then gestured pointed at Sakura which shocks in surprised, then pointed herself.

"Me?" The rosette exclaimed. **(2)**

"Yes, I think that was a good idea, wielding a hammer or axe just like I had wielded hammer or halberd axe." C. Sakura stated. "Most of the swords of the seven swordsman of mist will be entrusted into the new wielders. Which it was meant a lot."

With a smile on Sakuya (Sakura counterpart), which made everyone includes few Stone and Cloud Ninja were known about those swords.

As Sakura took the large hammer and axe sword in both hands, which made tensed about those were a bit heavy, since Sakuya will got it covered for strength training, which shotguns were pretty cool in close-mid range weapons for her taste. She will be trained with those secondary weapons. And then catch up with the others.

"And lastly the Blastsword, Splash…I think I know someone will worthy to wielded…" Jing announced.

So far Tenten needed to be sure its hers, to be called out, for now.

"…the new wielder will be…Tenten."

Which shocks Tenten about the next wielder of the Blastsword, Splash.

"YES! THANK YOU!" Tenten yelled cheered, then quickly ran and hugged him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Jing chuckled for felt awkward, and replied. "Anytime Tenten, so can you let me go."

Which made the weapons' mistress blushed as she broke out and then quickly took her newfounded weapon; which contained within a substantial scroll, which she guessed about its capabilities.

The sword itself features two distinct sides, with a narrow cutting edge located down the entirety of one length and a wide platform section on the other. The aforementioned scroll unrolls along this latter side, sliding downwards and resting atop its surface to form an individual segment comprised from numerous explosive tags or paper bombs, which separates from the remainder upon detonation.

"Oh that's right!" C. Naruto exclaimed, as he took out five small storage scroll and toss it at the ones who wielded the swords, then quickly reacts to caught them. "Those storage scrolls only carries one only, which they will be served be carried your new weapons." **(W0)**

"Wait a minute! Why you confiscated those swords from Athrun?" Naruto asked.

"Because I know saying that: 'finders keepers'? So its not right to get own hands on the swords of the seven swordsman. Because they never learned how to used them correctly of its full well-trained." Jing stated which made a nod from anyone about his point. "Which is why I made an exchange for those swords into ours."

"Yours? What kind." Tenten questioned, curiously.

"Hmph, you'll see." Jing replied. "Anyway…tomorrow, we'll trained your strength to able to wield those swords… While the rest of you will continue under our instructions on Kurosaki."

"Excuse me, can I be myself and Utakata will be instructed to know how to use the swords of the 7 swordsman of mist." Haku offered to volunteered.

"Sure, you may if you want."

"After all, you are the reason of how you told me when we've first met." C. Naruto stated, which Naruto nodded agreed about both of them were counterparts and then appreciated Haku, which his other counterpart did died as well.

 **==Time Skipped – Hours Later (I would say 'Weeks Later' inside the Time Chamber)==**

Now Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Tenten were able to mastered the swords of the seven swordsman of mist. Which turns out they were get used to it.

Naruto was able to toss it like a boomerang while training with it, which never thought it was cool to had a Zanbato-class weapon to do heavy damage, since he had Kuramasaiga for sure and also the Flying Raijin kunais. **(3)**

Since its been weeks they manage to trained them serious…

*Clash!* *Clash!*

A sound of the sword clashing, which came from the forest section: turns out, its night, as two shadowy figures jumped onto tree after tree, and then one of them wielded a familiar giant butchered knife on his hands, while the other had a familiar zanbato sword.

As they keep clashing around the forest and then hides onto to the shadows. Once the shadowy figures were out onto the forest then they're on a open field, as the two figures landed on both sides into the end, until the clouds blocked the moonlight. The two figures raised giant blades into the stance.

Until they both dashed each other then…

*Clash~!*

Both swords clashes along with sparks until revealing their faces is Naruto and his older counterpart.

As they separate ways then landed on the side of the field, once the clouds fades which appears to be Naruto with his training garb, since his old orange jumpsuit is ruined a bit, since had his new attire is prepared. While C. Naruto (aka Kurosak) without his haori.

"That's good, Naruto." C. Naruto said praised about his younger counterpart's skills, until he ease his stance. "Alright…that's enough for tonight…"

As Naruto slam his Executioner's blade onto the ground, then lay next to it, with a sighed.

"Yeah…but man, I'm so pump!" Naruto exclaimed for exhausted from training night into the shadows.

"You said…" C. Naruto agreed, as he sealed his fusion sword, as he approaches him then offer his hand. "Come on, let's head back."

"Right!" Naruto replied, then accepted then he was lift himself up, before sealed his sword, as his older counterpart place his hand on his shoulder and disappeared in a yellow flash.

 **==At the Inn==**

As the both counterparts arrived their home, and then went inside before taking off their footwear. Since its dinnertime for sure…

Once they're on a living room, as everyone had arrived after taking their training. The girls of the Hidden Leaf had their strength increases, not to mention their changes too.

While the few of them taking outside, since its better view while eating their dinner.

With Naruto is on the seat next to Yugito, since didn't mind sharing seats. As he take a bowl and chopsticks and starting eating, as he turn to the window while slowly eating.

 _'I wonder how's Ruby and the others doing in the outside current time?'_ Naruto thought about his two girlfriends and friends were doing.

 **==Next Day – Early – Day 2 (1 week and 6 days left)==**

Its now on a current time seems that its next day that means that they been spend in the time chamber for hours, since Naruto and the others were still inside that Chamber, unknown to Ruby and the others were still in the beach vacation. Which when everyone were having time for sure…

As Ruby first woke up on her sleeping bag, as she looked around to see her sister Yang next to her, along with Blake and Weiss were still asleep, until she heard a relaxing ocean wave.

Last night about Shiru's past regarding about how her grandmother such a rude old lady if you asked me… Since when her father, besides Karou had took care of him when they're arrived in Remnant for sure.

As she recalled the story last night…

 **==Flashback Started – Last Night==**

 _Before Ruby asked Shiru and the others why they came to Renmant, so Shiru and Karou decide to tell them anything. Since being told by Kagetsune about being the host of hers, and then before their mother Shina._

 _While the others were listen their story from the very beginning…_

 ** _==Years ago==_**

 _A scenery of a temple in a forest appeared. It was easy to tell that it was the afternoon._

 _Inside an old woman with dark grey hair was talking to a young man with dark hair. It seems that it was something important._

 _"You will love her. She may have not matured yet but she has a beautiful face and the qualities of a housewife." The old woman explained._

 _"It doesn't matter as long as I have a wife. And remember what we promised on our deal." The young man said._

 _They opened the next room to see a figure in a wedding kimono. The figure looked up to reveal silver eyes and honeydew hair. This woman looked like Shiru except she had a smile on._

 _"My name is Shina Kage, nice to meet you." She introduced._

 ** _==Time Skipped==_**

 _"Shina, since you are needed protection you will need a bodyguard. This is my childhood friend and my most faithful soldier Toroko Kiyoto."_

 _Shina was introduced to a man with dark green hair and brown eyes. He would have looked very intimidating if it wasn't for his neat straight hair. Shina then laughed._

 _"Your hair looks so bland!" She laughed._

 _Kiyoto just sweatdrop as Shina rolled around laughing._

 _'What a strange woman…'_ _He thought._

 _But overtime, the two got close. There were scenes of them walking together, him defending her from bandits, giving her a piggyback ride and Kiyoto dealing with Shina's rudeness with his hair._

 ** _==Time Skipped==_**

 _"Nee, nee Kiyo." Shina said tapping his shoulder. Kiyoto looked at her_

 _"What?"_

 _"Look what I made you." She said holding up a headband._

 _It wasn't proper but it was well made. It was brown and made of leather. The two ends had three holes each and one of them had a piece of string on it._

 _"I made you a headband!" She said smiling_

 _"Uh, I don't think it's a headband." He said stated, pointing at it._

 _"But it is! I made it myself!" She cried._

 _Seeing the tears in her eyes he sighed in defeat._

 _"Fine, I'll put it on…"_

 _"Yay! Now bend down a little."_

 _Shina then wrapped the band around his forehead and tied up the string._

 _"There, now people will take you more seriously." She smiled._

 _"If you say so…"_

 _"Hey! I made it just for you." she pouted._

 _Kiyoto then patted her head._

 ** _==Time Skipped==_**

 _"I don't want to!"_

 _Shina stormed off the temple, saw a tree and went up to sit on a tree branch. She heard footsteps and looked down to see Kiyoto._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling concern about Shina._

 _"My mother is forcing me to have a child!" She yelled, answered._

 _"Is that such a bad thing?"_

 _"I like him as a friend!" She exclaimed. "And I love someone else..."_

 _She leaped down and looked at Kiyoto._

 _"Kiyo-kun, you were the only person who ever cared for me. My mother is a terrible mother, my husband can try to buy my heart, but I don't want that, and the only one that was ever cared for me was you… I love you."_

 _Kiyoto was silent. He then tilted her head up and closed the gap. She was shocked but returned the kiss._

 ** _==Time Skipped==_**

 _"HOW COULD YOU!? YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHORE! I HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?"_

 _It was Shina's mother. She slapped her own daughter repeatedly. They see that Shina's stomach has swollen largely. Kiyoto was restrained by the temple guards but was trying to break free._

 _"GET RID OF IT!"_

 _"No! It's my child and I'm going to raise it with Kiyoto!" Shina yelled, denied her mother for forcing to, like being her poperty._

 _Her mother then hit her on the side of her head causing her to fall unconscious. The old woman than faced the guards._

 _"Send Shina to the dungeon. And Kiyoto Toroko, you will be executed for ruining my plan."_

 _"She's a person, not some tool you can marry off!" Kiyoto exclaimed._

 _"It will be tomorrow night!"_

 ** _==Time Skipped==_**

 _Shina was chained to the wall. She tried to break free but it was no use._

 ** _"You can't do this alone Shina…"_**

 _Shina looked down at her shadow which shouldn't be there since it was dark._

 _"Kagetsune…"_

 ** _"That woman will kill your lover if you don't do what you have to do..."_**

 _"But I don't want to hurt Kiyo-kun." She said,_

 ** _"You have no choice. He dies or stays alive."_**

 _"Then…for Kiyo-kun, I'll do it…"_

 ** _==Time Skipped==_**

 _Kiyoto was standing on a ledge hands tied to his back. He was going to be hanged to death. He looked sad but he had to accept what's going to happen._

 _That was until he heard a familiar screaming. He looked to see something that he didn't want to see._

 _Shina was in possession and she is slaughtering all her guards and her husband. Her hair was a mess, her kimono is torn up, she had claws, fangs, and her eyes were red with the symbol her family has on her pupil. She looked blood thirsty._

 _Seeing that this was the perfect time for him to try and escape, he broke the ropes. Shina saw him and attempted to attack mistaking him as a guard._

 _Kiyoto reacted fast and grabbed a katana from a nearby guard's corpse and guarded himself. There was slight damage on him but he had to save Shina._

 _"Shina!" He said dodging every swipe she threw. "Snap out of it! This is like you!"_

 _Those last words were stopped when Shina scratched his right eye causing it to bleed. That moment was when Shina snapped out of it and realized what she had done._

 _"Oh God…" She said covering her mouth and wide eyed. "I…I…"_

 _"Shina, it's fine." He said to Shina for the results of her massacre. "It's nothing bad…"_

 _"I…I did all of this?" Shina asked as she looked around to see many corpses around them._

 _"…I can't lie to you." Kiyoto said as he looked away._

 _"Oh God…" She said as she realized she made this horror._

 _Everything was dead silent. Shina then clenched her hands into fists. She knew what she had to do._

 _"You have to kill me!" Shina told her lover._

 _"What!?"_

 _"You have to kill me. You have heard of the tailed beasts and the Jinchuuriki, right? Luckily I'm not one even though Kagetsune is up to their level. She is being more corrupt thanks to my mother. She's still feeding off the negativity right now. At this rate she'll takeover more. So you have to kill me before she does that." She explained._

 _"But what about the child? You can't just let it die! And motherless nonetheless!" Kiyoto argued._

 _"You can stab me in the chest and cut open the child." She said as she rubbed her belly. "I don't want to hurt it after birth. Either way, it will end up without it's mother…a child always thinks highly of it's parent… I hope they will forgive me for this."_

 _"I can't kill you." Kiyoto said, trying to reconsidered his lover for her choice._

 _"I know." Shina said as she walked up to him and grabbed his hands holding a katana. "That's why I'll force you to…"_

 _*Squinsh!*_

 _She then stabbed herself in the middle of the chest. Deep inside, Kagetsune had her eyes widened when she saw her vessel commit this. She then collapsed into the ground._

 _"Shina!"_

 _Kiyoto removed the blade on her chest and proceeded to try and stop the injury from going worse. He was stopped when Shina grabbed his arm to stop him._

 _"Don't…" She said as she turned her head towards him. "I rather be hurt that than to hurt someone else…"_

 _She clutched her hand that was still holding his arm. Then a cry was heard. Something moved under her skirt._

 _"Please get it. I think another ones coming." Shina said as she was feeling more pain._

 _Kiyoto knew that he was now a father. He then aided on getting the last one out. Twins, they were twins, one girl and one boy. After getting the last one out, he brought the twins for Shina to see. They looked like her_

 _"So they're twins…" Shina confirmed with a smiled. "I wanna name the girl… Shiruba, like her silver eyes… And the boy… your suggestion Karou."_

 _"Shina…" Kiyoto said feeling sad for losing his lover. Which wanted to raise kids together, but turns out raising without a mother, leaving a father with care._

 _"Can you give me a moment?" Shina asked to offered. "And go back to the temple and get my personal maid…"_

 _He nodded and gently put down the two near their mother and he went to where he was told. He couldn't defy her. Shina was going to die. But she had one thing to say to them…_

 **(Naruto Shippuuden OST: Samidare (Early Summer Rain) – Starts)**

 _Shina begun spoke up to her newborn twins. "Please don't fight with one another, work together. Eat healthy and don't forget to take a bath every night. Make your father's job of taking care of you more easy. Brush your teeth, you two. And don't do anything bad…"_

 _As she looked over her baby girl Shiru, feeling weak for her life is faded._

 _"I'm sorry I can't be with the two of you. I don't want you to be hurt by me. Shiru, I'm sorry, you're the first one born and you will have to carry a great burden that is 'Kagetsune'."_

 _Then turn to her baby twin boy with tears flows on her cheeks with a sad smile._

 _"Karou, protect your sister, you may be jealous of her but she will need you when the time comes. I want to protect you two from the bad things but that's not an option anymore. Mommy loves you two very much and it wasn't daddy's fault. I want you two to grow up strong and kind…hopefully, in the next life, I'll see you again. I'm sorry this had to turn out this way…"_

 _She gave out her last breath as Kiyoto came back. Shina had given orders to her maid that if something happened to her during birth, she has to separate them if it would more than one. It was one last thing before Shina passed._

 _"Please take care of him." Kiyoto said to the maid, who happens to be his late lover's friend, seeing her holding a baby boy, while holding his daughter._

 _"Don't worry, with M'lady is dead, no one will go after the child and myself." She replied._

 _They both parted ways and will cross paths someday._

 **(Naruto Shippuuden OST: Samidare (Early Summer Rain) – Ended)**

 ** _==Time Skipped==_**

 _"You useless pathetic child…"_

 _The scene changed back to the temple where it looks like it has been renewed. It showed Shina's mother looking down at a small figure._

 _It was revealed to be a younger version of Shina but with shorter hair. If you look closely you can see that she is developing breasts. She looked like she was in pain. Her grandmother kicked her and she let out a grunt of pain._

 _"You're mother can endure more than you. You are such a disappointment!" The grandmother spat._

 _Shiru just stood up and walked away limping a little._

 _She made it around the temple to see someone working with metal._

 _"Sensei, I'm ready for my training." She said._

 _It was revealed to be Kiyoto except he now has two scar marks on his right eye._

 _"Alright, go grab your gear." He said kindly._

 _Shiru nodded and went to get her arsenal. After she got prepared she and Kiyoto were sparing._

 _After the sparing lesson Shiru wanted to watch Kiyoto work with metal._

 _"Sensei, is being a blacksmith hard?" She asked._

 _"At first, but you'll get used to it when you put your back into it." He said to Shiru, lecturing being a blacksmith._

 _Shiru kept on watching him melt metal._

 ** _==Time Skipped==_**

 _Shina's mother kicked Shiru on the side._

 _"Try again!"_

 _Shiru went to a sitting position, took deep breaths and closed her eyes. Shadows engulfed her. Her hair strands were going up and her nails were becoming slightly pointed. It was going well until she coughed._

 _"I'm sorry, I can't go there yet." She apologized._

 _Her grandmother just looked at her. She then punched her in the face. Shiru fell from her position and yelp. Shiru was then being beaten senseless. She started coughing blood._

 _"Sto- please, sto- ack. Please, oww, no!"_

 _"YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING! YOU CAN'T EVEN SUMMON KAGETSUNE! YOU JUST HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING JUST LIKE YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER!"_

 _"Sensei…" She cried._

 _Right on time, the door slid open to reveal Kiyoto looking angry. He went over and pushed Shina's mother off. He then picked up Shiru and looked at the grandmother in disgust._

 _"I have been silent long enough. I'm leaving and taking Shiru with me." He said, declared with a angry look at the upsetting old women._

 _He then made a break for it._

 ** _==Time Skipped==_**

 _"Shiru, this is your twin brother Karou." Kiyoto introduced Shiru to her twin-brother._

 _Shiru, that now has boyish hair met her brother who looks exactly like her except sharper eyes looked at him._

 _"You're my sister?" Karou asked._

 _"Y-yes…" Shiru answered, shyly._

 _"Nice to meet you…"_

 _He took out his hand so she can shake it but she back away instantly. He pulled back his hand. Shiru was really shy when he first saw her. It took time for them to grow close. After a few weeks of trying to get close to her, she finally opened up. But the peace era for them was short lived._

 ** _==Time Skipped==_**

 _The family of three were running. The grandmother sent a hit-men to take care of the traitors that escaped. The maid was killed by them and now they had to run._

 _Kiyoto tried to hold them off but he couldn't hold himself off for a while. The three were now hiding in an abandoned temple._

 _"Dammit, at this rate there's no place to hide." Kiyoto said, the situation is completely worst._

 _"Eight years of my life…at least it was the fullest I've ever had." Karou said, never admitted about how the madwoman of a grandmother wanted them dead since before their mother's death and sacrificed._

 _Shiru was really sad. Her whole life up till now was nothing but pain. Leaving home was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Now her grandmother has gone insane and decided to end them since they pulled her last string._

 _"I…I don't want this anymore." Shiru said crying. "I wish we'd be in a better place than this…"_

 _Unknown to them, Kagetsune heard this. She was the reason why everything is like this. She betrayed the only person that didn't see her as a tool and had her killed. She refused to go out after the twins were born. She felt more guilty when she made Shiru look like she couldn't handle her. She screwed up everything but she won't screw this up. She has to pull some strings but it will be possible._

 _One minute they were there, they weren't the next._

 ** _==Present==_**

 _"The next thing that happened we ended up in a forest…" Shiru said as she was finishing up the story. "After walking around we stumbled upon 'Shell town'. The mayor was kind enough to let us stay and give our father a job. We did what we usually do after all the madness we put up with."_

 _Then Karou spoke up. "Not long after we found a few things in one of dad's boxes. We told him about it and he told us the truth along with Kagetsune, who finally showed up. We were a little mad but we got over it…right until we met Naruto Uzumaki (aka Kurosaki) and Sakura Uzumaki (Sakuya) which they're the counterparts of Ruby and Yang's Boyfriend, and the pink haired friend of yours. Not to mention we've met Jing Hayabusa and his team as well."_

 _"Our father still feels ashamed that he didn't protect our mom to this day…" Shiru said as she summoned a shadow on her hand and played with it._

 _"We know that it wasn't his fault, but I just want father to know that it was our mothers decision. Kagetsune still feels a little bad about it. Even though we have a painful past, we must move forward to gain our achievement, as someone said. What's done is done, we can either accept our fate or change it."_

 **==Flashback Ended=**

It was shocked for did not believe about this story about Shiru's life…never had thought this would had just like Naruto's past, his mother's words. The speech of Shiru and Karou's mother is a same like Kushina. She never had thought her heart beating in rapid and deeper, like losing a mother, like her mother Summer.

Ruby, Naruto, Shiru and Karou did lost their mothers at the sudden event…since Summer's disappearance never find her body when that happens when why she had died that day. Naruto's parents made a sacrificed to save the Hidden Leaf, when his horrible childhood life, and Shiru and Karou's mother did made a sacrificed when their father was convinced by their mother by choice.

Ruby will tell Naruto and the others when they get back. So far, it was painful for sure…

"Hey, you've got up alright?"

Which startles Ruby turn around to see Shiru with a smile on her face.

As Ruby place her hand on her chest with a sighed to calm down. "Shiru, don't scare me like that."

Shiru chuckled getting a pout from the redhead scythe wielder, said. "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it… Anyway…are you enjoying yourself in the beach?"

"Yeah…it was fun…" Ruby replied, until suddenly a sun is rises.

 **(Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories OST: Destiny Island – Starts)**

"So…anything wanted to talk about?" Shiru questioned.

"Well…I would say…it was fun." Ruby said, as she chuckled admitted about it was fun yesterday. "I was having time with my sister and friends…except…"

"Your boyfriend?" Shiru asked, guessed, received a nod from Ruby about her whiskered cheeked boy. "I'm sure he and the others will return. Besides, I'm sure he will stronger anything you'll know it."

Which made Ruby smiled for Shiru's words. As she spoke up to her for this conversation.

"So Shiru, I've heard regarding your story about your past." Ruby said, which made Shiru silent about how painful when her grandmother did made a mistake when she can't blame her father when trying to protect her mother, along with Karou.

"You could say that again." Shiru stated, as she turn the sun rises with Ruby. "Shall we prepared breakfast? Eliza got up before I saw you to the shore."

"Sure." Ruby replied with a nod. So with that, as she and Shiru went to back to the camp to set some breakfast…

Now they will be heading back Beacon as they know it…

 **==Time Scene==**

Now everyone had fixed everything, which Eliza's telekinesis just like Glynda to fixed the tent, as they're prepared to return to Beacon in Vale. Since they had one in mind before heading home, an investigation mission.

With Team RWBY, JNPR, KALM, Velvet, Johnny and Eliza, Iruka and Reina, and Glynda were set up their attire to heading home. Good thing they brought their weapons for state of emergency when if they'll facing a Grimm activity.

So far, everything had packed their belongings and prepared to head back to Beacon for one night vacation. While Glynda had fixed everything with her TK semblance, which she will be scouting to see if there's a Grimm activity for be sure.

Now everyone is prepared to leave, while seeing Johnny looked over his watch, which seeing the time that turns out he was referred to the progress of Jing, Yasha, and the Uzumaki couples were still training the rookie 12 of leaf, and the others.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Johnny asked everyone, as Glynda, Iruka and Reina were besides him and Eliza, getting a nod from team RWBY, JNPR, Shiru and KALM, and Velvet.

"Anyone else forgot anything?" He asked, getting their heads shook for no.

"Got some souvenirs?" He asked again, getting a nod and show them shells, coals, and etc.

"Alright…Here we go!" The medic exclaimed, then extended his hand in front of him, as he was about to open the portal, with reaction and took out his Scoped SCARAB with masterkey shotgun and aim at the air, while everyone was react as well.

"GET DOWN!" Johnny yelled, as everyone get down, until Glynda and Iruka had some instinct that what he was referred to.

As Johnny pull the trigger and fires a hail bullets at the direction, once he ceased fire, as the huntsman/huntress-in-training turn around to see which shocked expecting.

At the beach sands; was a shark-like creature grimm, with bone armor and red linings on its face, which looks wounded from Johnny's attacks.

"The Bladejaw!" Glynda exclaimed, as she whipped out her crop. Until a Shark-like Grimm jumped into the air, which its about to struck on Glynda which pushed back into the beach sands by her telekinesis semblance.

As team RWBY and everyone else dropped their belongings and then took out a aura-based storage scrolls, as they unsealed their weapons minus Yang had her Ember Celica into her bag? Since the fact she had them while whenever she took it out and put it onto her beach bag.

Now for Asher brought his dual sawed off shotgun, and Shiru's own pistol on her hand (a Walther GSP). Since it was powered by Kagetsune's chakra which allows to fires unlimited bullets. **(4)**

And Mari got some throwing knives on her between fingers, and Karou took out his katana.

Karou's katana was unlike the sword of Dove from Team CRDL (Cardinal), the edge is silver, and also a pistol mechanism on top of the blade on the hilt. **(W4)**

Until seeing the shark grimm was about head to reentered the beach by using its side fins.

"These thing can go on land!" Yang exclaimed, its unheard or misinformed about this Grimm can do.

With Glynda was shocked for this new information about the Blackjaw was able to go on land. Until with a quick thinking for what those land and sea grimm can go whenever it goes.

"Great, now going home has to wait." Yang complained, as she cocked her gauntlets.

"Same here." Blake agreed as had her Gambol Shroud in dual wield: a ninjato and cleaver.

"Okay everyone, formed up!" Ruby exclaimed, as she cocked her Crimson Rose in rifle mode.

As Johnny while in his carbine aiming at the Black Jaw, as he took out an Machine Pistol (AY69) with a reflex sight and silencer attachments, then cocking it and give it to Iruka. **(W5)**

"Here!" He said to the instructor lend some of his best machine pistol.

"Thanks…" Iruka appreciated, as he takes the weapon, then hold it in his hands.

As Eliza took out her own weapon, it was an automatic sniper rifle.

"Ohmygosh! Is that your sniper rifle!?" Ruby exclaimed seeing unfamiliar sniper rifle.

"Yup, its my C-10 Canister Rifle." Eliza said about her weapon. **(W6)**

As Yang activates her Mk.1 Burning mode, then slammed her fist into the ground making a torrent of fire shoot out towards the Shark Grimm who leapt out of the sand into the air and crashed back down, preparing to enter the sand

"Oh no you don't!" Weiss said summoning a glyph catching the shark mid-air as the gunners opened fire.

"Good catch!" Blake said as she changed Gambol Shroud to its katana form and jumped in the air. As she attacks it with multiple slashes, until Weiss had her time to learned a new move from wind-based attack.

"I will used the same way as Blake or Temari does." Weiss declared, as the hilt of her Myrtenaster, as the blade glowing green. "Here I go: **Razor Gale**!"

Weiss lunches a large crescent wave of wind heading towards the shark.

"Whoa!" Yang and Ruby exclaimed.

"Never thought Ms. Schnee was good with a wind-based element with her improved semblance of hers." Glynda comment admitted about Weiss potential, since she got her 'problems' with her father about this statement.

"Guess it must've been learned from Temari or Blake." Ren stated.

"I agreed, never thought if its fine for use my move for sure." Blake agreed about Weiss' based attacks from herself and Temari.

"Yup. Better thank Naruto for sure." Yang said.

"No way…is this what if Naruto upgraded your abilities based on your semblance?" Shiru asked sounded surprised.

"Yup, he is…but…HEY! It's over the water!" Ruby shouted at the end seeing the shark was now on the water, as until seeing Johnny went towards the shore, and jumped onto the air and raised his hand and lunched an orb of lightning until it hits the water that creates conduct which electrified the shark in agony.

"Now!" Johnny called out to signaled to everyone.

As Ruby took out and gave one of Naruto's paper bombs to Nora, as the orange haired hammer wielder placed it onto the barrel of the grenade launcher, while the scythe wielder place one as well, then as she and Nora shot at it with their weapons, creating a black, red and pink explosion in the sky.

"Well…that was awesome fireworks." Karou admitted.

 **==Later==**

After the Bladejaw attacks were settled, as everyone took a break in until heading back to Vale soon, as Glynda will made a report about this new Information about the Blackjaw's new founded discovery the ability to go on land within hours until heading back to the ocean.

With their break is done, as Johnny opens the portal to back to Vale with a sparks of lightning which results to summoned it.

So with that, as everyone went through started by Johnny, followed by Eliza, Glynda, Iruka and Glynda. Heading back to Vale for sure…

Once everyone is went through the portal, then it closes…

 **==At Tempor – At the Entrance of the Time Chamber of Training==**

Two bulky armored soldiers standing in guard, while

"Hey." One of the soldiers (#1) called out to his fellow soldier.

"Yeah?" Another solider (#2) responded.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"No?" Soldier #2 confused.

"I mean: We been guarding this door for our leader trained those rookies, along with Admiral and the Captains." Soldier #1 stated.

"What about them? You know most of us were looked the same." Soldier #2 said.

"I know…as much as I knew, this is bullshit, man." Soldier #1 said.

"You got your point there…can we just continue to guard if its okay to leave?"

As the soldier #1 shrugged, as he turn to the front door, which seeing its slowly turned almost to '2'.

"Hey! Its almost time." He exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yup." Soldier#1 responded, as he made some communication. "This is patrol on the entrance of the chamber…"

As he looked over which seeing its almost time has come.

"They're ready to coming out…"

 **==Inside the Time Chamber of Training==**

 **(Author's Note: I will skipped the changes, and turns out the training is quite insane for sure if you asked me? But I will skipped the part about while Ruby and the others were at the beach last night…so I had the rookie 12 had their outfits changed, minus Stone, and Clouds. While Fu, Haku, and Utakata will remain their attires like in Shippuden.)**

At the certain Inn, as much for everyone is ready to going out for returning to Beacon…

*BOOM!*

A certain two people which seeing golden blurs around the grass-field section. Which both blurs clashing together in the rough attacks.

Two of them were been training for a year in a day. For now, until seeing the made appearance of Naruto Uzumaki, along with his older counterpart.

Naruto is now changed from his age 13 into 14 almost 15, since with his new transformation when he uses his 'Demon Within', but this is the new form just like his older counterpart.

As Naruto's counterpart? He did changed into age 20 since he was once age 18 while he decide to changed his age, along with his wife, Sakura, except for Jing and Yasha? Since they decide will had their age remain as 17-18. With a magic allows to temporary froze it until wears off until 2 years.

Now, Naruto's body was surrounding in aura of golden flame. His upper back has a black strip with a curving black circle. It has six magatamas on the collar and black stripes on his chest to senses his golden form is looked stronger.

Naruto been trained in Senjutsu, improved his skills, and most powerful attacks. As he is been trained with Mandarin Cyclone, Kuramasaiga, Shurikenjutsu with the Raijin kunais, and the Executioner's blade. He manage to trained everything over a year, so far, he was hoping for he had time to trained in time to learned everything in the past few months.

Guess Naruto's lacking skills as Jaune which had his counterpart had it covered. Not to mention, he's getting taller, he was about same height as Yang's.

While his older counterpart is still the same, his transformation was different then the rest, but also looks like the Chakra mode.

As they landed on the side of the field, as they're on a stance, as until each of them straight out their hands and formed a Rasengan then charges straight each other in high speed, until they thrust their jutsus each other.

*BOOM!*

Both attacks clashes together that creates a large erupting with cloud of dirt dust…

Seeing a large pillar of smoke at the center of the training field, as the two counterparts shots out onto the smoke, and then lands at the spot, once it fades, seeing they're looked pretty exhausted from their training.

As Kurosaki (C. Naruto) spoke up. "Alright…that's enough for today…we had few days left to leave."

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed, as he clapped both of his hands and his golden form fades into his appearance? Since his new attire is at home, but he wore a training gi, unlike Lee's green spandex for sure.

As for his counterpart, still wearing the same attire like when he was still 18. Now he is more looked like their father when he about age 24, since he had four years ahead to be like he does.

For now, that things everything settled when they been trained. So far, its time heading back to outside in the current time…

So with, as both Naruto counterparts were heading back to their home for few days left for leaving and returning to the current time.

 **==At the Inn==**

As both Narutos had took off their sandals, then most of everything on the rack were having new footwear for sure. But turns out…they're all empty? Because they're been taking separate ways, while Jing will remain in the grass-field section, which Naruto's counterpart had summoned Wood Clones to take separate ways, while his wife will taking the girls like her counterpart, Hinata, and Ino will be learned medical ninjutsu.

"So…is your friends will be coming back while we're remain in this section?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe…" C. Naruto (Kurosaki) shrugged.

Naruto sighed. "I wonder how's everyone doing?"

"They're doing fine, Gaara and his siblings along with Shikamaru were on the desert section, while Haku and Utakata will be at the island section on the ocean, Sasuke, Roshi and Han were on mountain section along with Bee and the others." Kurosaki explained, since they were now will be training in separate ways in a teams of 3 or 4.

"Except the girls were with your wife, right?" Naruto asked.

"Huh, that's right…everything will be taking care off while I gave them some new clothes prepared." His older counterpart replied and explained.

"Believe it! Guess I can't wait for everyone will return…well…" Naruto said, as he turn to the door. "But to be sure…I can't 'wait' to going back. And then…I can't WAIT for seeing my girlfriends again."

"Same goes with Gaara, he did missed his two black and white girlfriends." C Naruto replied.

 **==At the Mountain Section==**

A lone figure was standing in the mountain at the view, appears to be male, which seeing the ocean section and grass-field section were, a lone familiar duck tail-like hair with a sword strapped on his back.

Until a another lone person went to the male figure and spoke with a familiar voice. "Sasuke…let's go…"

As a lone figure turn his head over his shoulder which appears to be Sasuke, now he is looked older. "Sure, can you gave me a minute, Yugito…"

Seeing Yugito is now older, wearing her usual attire and Matatabi's Lash on her hip. For now getting a nod from the blonde cat kunoichi and turn and left.

 **==At the Mountain Section – Unknown Location==**

*Ting…!* *Ting…!* *Ting…!*

A certain girl with a panda-pun hairstyle, hammering a something…

Turns out, she forged many kunais and shurikens on the forge, seems they needed more then many tools to take.

Once a panda-pun haired girl place a hot-heated metal on the large bucket of water and quinces it, as he pulls it out that reveals to be a shape of a kunai…

"Tenten!"

Getting seeing Tenten attention to see a certain boy wearing a green spandex.

"Its time, we better our equipment ready!"

"Sure, Lee, can you help me out?" Tenten offered.

"Sure, after all, you're my youthful girlfriend!" Lee exclaimed and gave her a 'good guy' pose. Causing Tenten chuckled about her official boyfriend, since they been confessed each other while in training.

 **==At the Desert Section==**

Another lone figure was standing at the desert sands, and large gourd and an extra gourd on his hip, a familiar redhead, along with a familiar pineapple hairstyle.

"Gaara! Shikamaru! Let's go!" A familiar female blonde called out.

"Troublesome…come on Gaara." Shikamaru muttered, as he turn and before walking towards his girlfriend, as seeing him is also older for now. Waiting for his self-proclaimed future brother-in-law will going with him.

"Sure…I be on a minute." Gaara replied, getting a nod from the tactician nara and went ahead. As he turn at the direction where the grass field section was with his green eyes.

 **==At the Forest Section==**

 **(Author's Note 2: Naruto and the rest of the rookie 12 were training training gis minus Lee's green spandex? Since they will be wearing their new attires once they're going back, while the rest still wearing their current attires.)**

This forest is filled with all kinds of flowers, herbs, and everything that for the medicine. Since Shikamaru been told that there is a herd of deers around this forest, if possible. Which he wanted to take two genders for having his own herd around while his clan does.

Until a certain pink-haired along with a certain blue haired girl besides her.

"Sakura! Hinata! Sakuya-sensei called us were about to heading back to the Inn, and then we're be going back in the current time in few days left." A certain platinum blonde called out.

"Sure, Ino." A well-grown Sakura responded. "Hinata, come on, let's go."

"Right." Hinata replied, as she joined Sakura and the others to prepared to return.

 **==At Deeper of the Forest==**

"Auuuuu!" A certain white canine exclaimed. **(AN: Something came up from Kanon.)**

"Alright Akamaru! Let's keep it going! We're been going back in no time!" A certain partner of Akamaru exclaimed.

As the master and companion jumping through the trees, once they landed on the bench, along with his dog companion, as they take a view of this section.

"Man…when I ever missed this place…it was fun, right?"

Akamaru's bark agreed, but that bark is different . But now…hope will be interesting when everyone is assembled…

 **==Meanwhile==**

Seeing Jing sweeping the field with two hard broom stick (Filipino-way), sweep after sweep, since unlike most of the brooms. Once they piled up, and burned them up, with a smile on his face. As he was about heading inside after finished his errand and then going back to some 'other' things to do.

Until Jing felt something from behind, with a smile on his face, then turn around and see with a surprised looked, as he saw everyone who return from separate training.

So until now, with words come up on Jing's mouth and said until everything back.

"Welcome back, everyone…hope you had time to finished your training…"

 **==At Beacon – In Vale==**

After team RWBY, JNPR, KALM and Shiru, Velvet, Johnny, Eliza, Iruka, Reina, and Glynda were back home in safe and sound.

With Glynda had reported to Ozpin about this matter for the rumored Bladejaw, somehow when the team had fought their time for sure.

As Team RWBY went back to their dorm, while the rest were heading back to their dorms followed by everyone else heading back to their dorms.

 **==At Team RWBY's dorm==**

As the girls arrived back in their dorm, as they lay down on their beds except for Ruby and Blake will be laying on the kotatsu table, and with some sofas for extra as well, even more comfortable.

Blake is enjoy the comfy heavy blanket while Ruby did as well. Never thought Naruto and the others manage to adjusted their kotatsu heated table. On the next part, they decide to not turn the on the heat which for sure its fine for without heat.

Yang had used Blake's bunk, temporary since its best to sleep on her top bunk. While Weiss take hers to slept in. Turns out, they're be resting in hours from their time in vacation.

"Man…what a vacation!" Yang exclaimed stretching her arms up.

"I agreed…" Weiss agreed.

"Come to think of it, blame that Bladejaw that exhausted our time to get home." Ruby stated.

"Amen for that, Ruby." Blake agreed as she took out a certain orange book, as her nose begun to bleed a little from the new lines, thank Naruto's counterpart had manage to update the new volume of 'Make-out'. "We will had time for training til tomorrow for the Vytal Festival."

"Yeah, you could say that again." Yang replied about this statement for training schedule.

"And I for one, need my time improved my semblance. Since I will not using Dust because of my father would do that if for sure." Weiss said, then mentally added. _'Not to mention I haven't time to summon like Winter does…'_

"Same the rest of us needed to improved our strength…" Ruby conclude, until she got something in mind. "Maybe…"

"Maybe what, Ruby?" Blake asked.

"We could asked Naruto's sensei Kakashi or anyone?" The redhead scythe wielder suggested, which made her team tensed about this suggestion.

"That was good idea, Ruby. Maybe if I can asked officer Gai for some moves? Lee had told me about his close-combat capabilities." Yang stated about being told by his taijutsu user about this.

"If I remember correctly? Officer Kakashi was a member of an Black-ops in his word. Maybe he can gave me some pointers too." Blake said about team 7's sensei. Since during the story about his past.

"Not to mention that he was the bodyguard of Naruto's mother, Kushina." Ruby reminded, since she had admitted her reputation in Naruto's home-world.

"Not to mention, Ms. Kurenai? Since she was good at illusion maybe Officer Asuma." Weiss said about the Genjutsu mistress and Fire Guardian. "According to Kakashi? He was good with so-called bukijutsu or 'weapons' technique'; it said that anyone wielded any kinds of weapons like sword, staff and etc.; so as Myself, Ruby and Blake are the only team uses weapons."

"Yeah…I guess I will be heading Vale Police station to asked them if they're available." Ruby stated. "Once we're done resting, recovering from the fight with the Blackjaw. We will having time had part-time studies, and going somewhere like shopping."

"Yo!/I agreed!/That will be wonderful agreement!" Yang, Blake, and Weiss agreed in each word for respond. For some reason? Weiss and Blake had heard the word 'shopping' on Ruby's spoken, meaning they had do, it was a half of it, they will had their studies, and Yang's reason is doing her own shopping rather studying, but just for a little.

So with that settled, they will be resting afterwards…

 **==At Time Chamber of Training – At the certain Room 202==**

The room of Re-team 7 and Gaara were having time, for now they had their new attire for some time. As most of them fixed the room on the closet, while their belongings were lend against the walls along with two gourds: a sand and metallic black one too.

Naruto is now had his wearing his new outfit: he is now wore looked like his old tracksuit, which just like his older counterpart, but its now different and more modified; still had the leather pauldron, right fingerless glove, wrist band, and the belt. Lastly is long black bandanna as well.

His new attire consists a orange and black jacket like his counterpart does, since he had stored it which he is no longer matter about his old jacket like his old blue and orange jacket, while still had his mesh shirt armor which now had chakra plating will be like aura that protect heavy blows.

And also had new pants which now was trousers, its black with a flame design as his haori on the right side of his pants with orange and yellow-tint, which the fact whenever a red and yellow makes orange. **(AN: Think Jin Kazama's Pants.)**

Not to mention he still had his black haori with orange flames. Along with the armguard of Kurama as well. Since Naruto needed to improved his taijutsu that forgotten about this, along with bojutsu too.

As Naruto adjusted his armguard and then turn his head at someone expecting to return.

"So…how was your training?"

With that question on Naruto's mouth, seeing his former teammates and friend/brother smiled about he said.

"Hn, we're doing fine…so far, any of us manage to mastered those swords we had possessed and improved our skills." Sasuke replied with a smile.

First was Sasuke's outfit. His normal black, one-pieced version of this usual attire with many small belts were gone. He wore a dark purple with a Uchiha symbol on his back, high-collared blazer with a black t-shirt underneath, a necklace with the Uchiha crest hanging from the bottom, dark green pants with his kunai holster and wraps underneath that on the left leg. The last thing he noticed was his Chidori Cutter strapped on his back.

"Same here…" Sakura added, seeing her hand is flexed with black leather gloves and then her new cloth for her headband was now red from her old standard blue.

Her new attire which similar to her old red qipao dress, was new battle kunoichi wear: a red sleeveless top with a zip at the front of the dress, pink apron skirt with tight black spandex shorts underneath, pink elbow protectors, and black gloves, while her boots is low-heel, half-calf as well.

"We're doing fine in the desert section as well, Naruto." Gaara responded, as he loaded his Desert Tanuki with some rounds. Along besides was some dust rounds.

One Gaara's new attire; He wore a long-sleeve crimson coat and black pants underneath, Over the coat he wore two belt buckles and a one-strap gray vest. He also had two belt buckles that kept a large sand-colored gourd strapped on his back. Adding he had holster for his revolver, and shoulder guards, and then lastly was the inactive form of Assault Desert Guard.

With a smile on Naruto's face, as he grabbed Mandarin Cyclone and then activates into extended, as he made couple of swings without accidently breaking anything, and then deactivates it.

"So…how's the new ability going, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

With an answered, as Gaara raised his hand and gather some dust, as any seconds and changed into some different, which turns into a crystal, which its red dust crystal. Turns out, Naruto had unlocked his new ability of his sand manipulation that allows to create Dust.

Since they don't need to buy the Schnee's dust (no offence to Weiss) which Gaara had manage to create more from the sand, so he had transfer to the desert section. Guess there is no need to buys some. Which he will be like the CEO for his own company.

Its too bad for the Schnee President will had his company drop when anyone wanted to purchase dust, being hatred with Faunus race like the White Fang. So…guess Gaara will gave a present to Weiss if he'll surprised her.

"We better joined the others…then that means we're take part places once more, right Sakura?" Naruto said, about being separate again to take their own path.

"I agreed with Naruto, guess we'll be heading back to Beacon for sure." Sasuke said agreed with his friend.

Sakura smiled admitted about her two former teammates were now take part ways like always, replied. "Yeah…I will see you two at the Vytal Festival will be coming up when we're back at the current time."

Gaara had placed his gourd on his back, then an extra gourd on his hip, which turns out, it was made of Iron sand, since he manage to learned magnet manipulation.

"Alright guys…" Sasuke begun, as he grab his deep blue shinobi sandals. "Let's go…"

With a smile on everyone, as Naruto took his black shinobi sandals, followed by Sakura's boots, and Gaara's as well.

So with that, Sasuke went ahead first at the out on the door, followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara behind him.

 **==At the Inn – First Floor==**

Once everyone is on the first floor on the living room, now everyone is assembled, after they had their room cleaned and packed up their belongings.

Now…as Haku's team FRHY, Yugito and Samui's team SAKO had their attires remain the same during the 1 and half training. And now the rookie 12 is now assembled.

Shikamaru, the team leader of SSGN (Signal) is now wearing a the leaf ninja's uniform, since he insisted the blonde's counterpart to create the same as he does: the only customizations being green-line mesh armor on his wrists and ankles and the plate of the forehead protector sewn into his left sleeve. Now, he had the extendable baton on the left side and pistol holster on the back besides his hip pouch and then a knife holster on his back, and also two pouches on his waist. **(AN: thank when Shikamaru had fought Hidan.)**

"Troublesome, what took you so long." Shikamaru spoke up.

"Sorry guys, my friends and I were having conversation regarding our part ways." Naruto replied, which the team leader nod for he got his point.

"Easy to you to say, Naruto…some of us were having the same way about this matter." Ino said for this time. On her attire and along with every rookie 12 was insisted to had the same attire as their counterparts.

With Ino still had her long blonde hair in a ponytail into waist-length, with her bangs grow to covered half of her face and a red clip on her left, and had a remarkable chest that just stuck out, and just as she's always been seen wearing purple she continued to do so, only the bandages around her waist and the fabric arm wear on her elbows were removed, and replacing the arm wear was fishnet and also wore fishnet over her knees.

"I agreed for the most, too. I was so excited to head back to the current time." Choji concluded while still eating his usual potato chips. Now Choji is now sported red suit with plated armor on his torse, arms, and upper legs, having the same kanji "food" (食, _shoku_ ) on the front. He switches to a standard red forehead protector. And his brown hair was longer.

"Same here about we're having some conversation when we're going back to beacon." Kiba spoke up. He is now wearing a nowadays leather outfit; a black jacket and pants with a black cloth forehead protector and had his black sandals besides him to prepared to leave. And as for Akamaru; he was now grow up which allows to ride him when he was a puppy.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"Kiba's right guys, we're hoping to heading back to Beacon until the Vytal Festival coming up." Hinata said.

Hinata is now she grew her hair to waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that conceal her forehead. The chin-length strands that frame her face still remain, but are less obvious due to her longer hairstyle, she was wearing a white and lavender zip-up sweater with navy pants and black sandals, and her forehead protector's clothe changed from blue to black. Since she is no longer wore an armour, which still had the cream forearm gloves as well.

"That's right for Lady Hinata's statement." Neji said while cleaning his semi-auto sniper rifle Fateful Seeker.

Neji's attire is now wore a kimono-shirt with long, lose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron tied around his wasit, and while his black shinobi sandals behind him along with the rest. He had no longer had a straps on his forehead that framed his face, and also had a longer hair as well.

For now…on his Neji's forehead, later he wore it until departure, was no longer had the Birdcage seal, better thank to his older counterpart that for sure that being freed from the curse.

"Yosh! OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH MORE BRIGHTER THEN THIS!" The sound of excited Rock Lee still had a great spirit. Now Lee is still wore his usual green spandex, orange warmers, bandage forearms, and his usual hairstyle, but now he wore a unzipped flak jacket as always.

*SMACK!*

"DAMN IT LEE! WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING!" Tenten scolding her boyfriend, as she sighed while holding her usual giant slapping fan (harisen), then she smiled. "Why am I going to do with you."

Tenten is wearing a long-sleeved, high collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves (as while holding a harisen), her forehead protector's cloth is black, while her low-heeled sandals is on the rest besides his boyfriend's and Neji's. She wears maroon, puffy hakama-style pants with the expose pants covered in bandages. Also had a large scroll that next to the rest of everyone's belongings.

Since they confess each other, since Tenten and Lee were having time together for sure. So far, getting anyone company if possible for sure. Guess for sure everything went for numerous dates they're taking like spending time in the beach section and sparring together.

"I hope we will have time heading back to the current time…as much as we are prepared for the tournament." Shino stated being logical, which made team 7 and Gaara felt awkward to be unheard.

Shino is wearing an even heavier jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more, and a satchel on his back contains most of his insects. Not to mention the usual vest underneath his clothing was always.

"Being logical as always, Shino." Naruto comment.

"…" Shino was silent for being quiet.

"Hmph…well…most of us had been trained so hard to had new moves for over those years." Kankuro comment.

Kankuro still wore his usual black attire; a long top and trousers, but now he had a red sash around his waist, had his new face-paint. and had a back still pack that carries scrolls to had his puppets.

"Well…if most of the competitors around the kingdom will be so~ surprised about out changes." Temari said about this.

Temari is still had her hair in four pony-tails, instead for wore her previous purple colored kimono is now a short sleeve, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along with the side and a more revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist, she now sports fingerless black gloves and wore her forehead protector from her neck into a forehead.

And also had her Desert Weasel on her wrist, since she was able to get use its capabilities when comes with a combination with her attacks with her wind manipulation.

For now, Shikamaru and Temari been very closed for some time, until being accepted by Gaara and Kankuro about dating their sister.

"Shikamaru was right, but best is not to keep our guard up." Neji advised.

As the rest of the rookie 12 plus the Sabaku siblings nod agreed about Shikamaru and Neji's statement.

"So where is everyone else?" Naruto asked.

"Waiting outside." Tenten replied.

"Then its better to heading home to the current time!" Naruto declared.

With that, until Sakuya (aka C. Sakura) came in, as she saw everyone assembled on the table in the living room.

"Alright everyone…time to go!" The older pinkette exclaimed.

That's the signal for the rookie 12 plus the Sabaku siblings, as they take their respectful sandals/footwear, and then take their belongings, and then head to the entrance and met up with the others.

 **==At the Entrance of the Time Chamber of Training==**

The entrance of the time chamber seeing that the number on the front of the door was now reach to '2'. For now the door is slowly opens, its been 2 days inside the chamber. For now that everyone is ready to take a seriously breakdown.

Once the door were open, until 30 figures stepped out in the huge door. Now everyone had changed their age into 15-19. Oh yeah, forgot Zenmar? Since his age haven't changed due of the influence that froze his age without changing.

Then, are Exel and Vance, along with several of armored soldiers. Greeting them with a salute from their training. On the center, was a man wearing an unlike any armor they wore.

But this man wore an heavily ornate (Artificer Power) armor with a backpack mounted and iron spike halo on his head, and wielded a warhammer. **(AN: He looked like Davian Thule from Dawn of War.)**

"Well…this is expecting." Shino comment.

As Jing stepped and spoke up into the man with a heavy armor, and informed. "Nick."

"Sir." The armored man named Nick responded. Which made Naruto and the co. confused about what this man called him 'sir'.

"Is everything, prepare?"

"Doing smoothly sir." Nick replied.

"Good, so far, lets got everything prepared and ready to mobilized, and also informed Zera will be ready for tomorrow's departure." Jing said.

"Yes sir." Nick replied.

"Good, now dismissed!" Jing exclaimed, as they left the halls, leaving Exel and Vance, and the confusing ninja huntsman/huntress were confused. As the Filipino-decent turn to them.

As one of them stepped up was Naruto, questioned. "Jing, why this man called you 'sir'?"

Jing chuckled which C. Naruto and/or C. Sakura never told them yet, as until the older blond spoke.

"Because Naruto…" He spoke, getting the now teen-blonde turn to his older counterpart, then explained to everyone. "You wanted to know that…Jing here is the LEADER of his own military. Most like he is a headmaster or General of the military."

With a silent with that information registered into their brain. As minute later, then with a loud, shocking.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH~!"

 **==With Ruby – At Vale==**

Ruby was humming walking around the city of Vale, since its still two weeks for class temporary suspended for time to taking a break. While she had something in mind…

During Naruto's departure for training with his friends. Lets hope if she had time to see him soon, afterwards. Its been a day since they're left, lets hope her lovely foxy will return…

While on walking around the streets, wearing some casual clothes she had wore: a black rolled sleeve t-shirt and red hoodie, a black and red layered ribbon burlesque skirt, black stocking and Rachel knee high lace up boot. And she cant had her usual red hood as well.

So far, Ruby had decide to went by to the police station for speaking to Officer Lieutenant Kakashi, since its Naruto's teacher/sensei. Hoping wanted to teach something to improved their strength.

"Hey Ruby!"

Which made Ruby turns around of what she heard a familiar voice, which turns out to be Emerald,

"Emerald, what are you doing here?" Ruby exclaimed.

"I was about asked you the same thing." The mint-haired girl countered.

"I was hoping to head to the police station." The redhead replied, which made Emerald frowned.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuuden Ending 15 – U Can Do It – Starts)**  
 **Link:** watch?v=abMrAT2snLw  
 **Characters in order of appearance:** Kurosaki (aka Naruto's counterpart) and Jing, Naruto, Ruby and Yang, Blake, Neji, Lee and Tenten.

A scene of a orange fence wall, until a pair of two-bit colored hands of a roll of paper then place a sign. **(AN: Sorry can't translated that sign.)**

~Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de~

The full scene of seeing C. Naruto with his hands on his back of the head, and Jing follows him.

The scene change is blue for seeing Lee, Neji, and Tenten, until Lee saw the sign on his attention. Then next scene seeing Naruto, Ruby, Yang, and Blake saw the sign, before seeing Lee, Neji, and Tenten saw the sign.

~Rakuna michi wo susumu no wakantan da yo ne~

The scene of seeing the face of C. Naruto and Jing had their hairs colored with their eyes open, as the scene pans out of a some kind of dojo, with Jing and C. Naruto wore a training outfit. then a shadowy of Naruto, Yang, Ruby with her scythe, Blake, Lee, Tenten with a bo-staff, and Neji.s

~Demo ima dakedo kono isshu wa~

Then the scene changed ½ side into Tenten's lower waist while twirling her staff, with a purple color background with a shadowy of weapons and Yugito's light-yellow color with hidden cloud symbol. Next scene is Lee's head had place his sweat headband the color changed into green.

~Dare no mono demo naiyo~

Then next scene with 1/3 scene with color of Yang with a yellow and burning heart, Neji with a blue and the symbol of 8-trigram, and Blake is dark purple with her symbol. With their training workout attire.

Now seeing Ruby and Naruto with ½ scene with a color of red and orange as well, facing C. Naruto with a taijutsu stance and Jing's sword stance.

~What's going on, What's going on~

Then they starting fighting with a spar, with Naruto's taijutsu moves on C. Naruto while Jing blocks Ruby's scythe slashes.

~Chiisai koroni egai teta~  
~Nari tai jibun ni naru tameni~  
~Nani shite nani wo mirebaii notte~

Until Naruto summon his shadow clone and tag team attacks his older counterpart, while Ruby uses her technique then blocks by Jing's sword. While they keeps sparring and sparring.

~Mayocchi yau toki mo aru yo ne dakedo…~

The color changed into blue and yellow which the square sideeffects seeing Neji fights C. Naruto and Yang fights Jing, before swap his sword into close combat.

As Neji gentle palm strikes at C. Naruto while blocking, and Jing deflects Yang's punches.

~(Anytime) Kitto ima daijina mono~  
~(Anytime) Sore ha koko ni aru kara~  
~(Anytime) Kowagaranai de sono mama~

~Ikou shinjite!~

The scene changed into Purple scene, until both scene combine then Tenten and Blake came in and spar with Jing and C. Naruto with their weapons.

~Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de~  
~Rakuna michi wo susumu no wakantan da yo ne~  
~Demo ima dakedo kono isshu wa~  
~Dare no mono demo naiyo~  
~What's going on, What's going on~

The scene changed into Green with Lee steps in and 2-in-1 spar each other.

~Hey, hey, hey I think 'U can do it' !~

`Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e~  
~Hiru no aida no aida made sagashi temite yo~  
~Mitsukaru yo kitto~  
~Jibun wo ugokasu nanika~

At the end, the scene changed into a sky scenery, seeing Yang and Tenten sitting in the grass with Neji standing with his arms crossed, while C. Naruto and Jing laying on the grass exhausted, then seeing Lee, Ruby, and Naruto ran for jugging.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 44 in Prelude Season 3…

Well… That's the new chapter for sure…for now that with a intense for another long chapter was working on. Which of course… Man! I had time to finished for sure. But my head is getting dizzy and stressed from some ideas of mine to work on.

For sure that everything I had time to come up with some ideas to be more… I had time-skipped for Naruto and the others will be finished their training about an year and a hair, aka 1 and ½ day. So which the others will be reached until 15 while Temari and Kankuro were about 18-19.

Better thank topaz3 had Shiruba's past, which I had add some OST for this moment…

Hope you liked, and also I adjusted the lines that topaz3 idea. Hope you (all) review this for sure.

~~~M~~~

Now team RWBY and the others had finished their vacation, with interruption of the Bladejaw shark grimm that attack them…but which an walking shark was based on a movie that I had watch.

So many movies that had sharks on it or any sea monsters related. Not to mention, an Fanmade Megalodon Shark, which its about just like the Grimm Dragon.

~~~M~~~

For now…I had gave Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten the swords of the Seven Swordsman of Mist. Since I know Sakura uses shotgun, so its fine for having a combat shotgun for sure.

So…I had the Four Kunoichis of Hidden Leaf: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten (just a temporary) will be medical ninjutsu. Hopefully they will be sure like in the Shippuden.

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I sort of like Grilling and nabe in restaurants that I'd been there, which at the Manila and Bacolod. Which I was good at chopsticks for sure.

 **(2).** I got some idea from HaretaSora, which can't which weapon for Sakura, so its best for having brute weapons like hammer or axe. Since then that Kabutowari or Helmet Splitter is referred it to Mountain King's Hammer and Axe dual wield.

 **(3).** Based for something from Ninja Blade Game, which had three types of swords:

1\. A twin short kodachi swords with high speed with wires.  
2\. A katana with balance power and speed.  
3\. A Stonerender sword had huge destructive power that breaks heavy armor and slow speed to swing.

 **(4).** Something called 'Super Shark' that able to walk on land.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Part 3**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team SSSN (Sun) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Sun Wukong ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Via Sun – creates astral clones

Note: That's his only Semblance? Which wait for Season 4 until then…before that, I read his latest information, turns out its unknown when before Protective.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang; Staff, Nunchuks, Lever-action shotgun.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Scarlet David** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Pistol; Grappling Hook and Cutlass

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Sage Ayana** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Sword

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Neptune Vasilias** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

Note: Still too soon which Ren's Semblance is never made appearance yet.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Gun; Guan Dao, Trident

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

Noted: Inspired to copy some abilities/skills in Grimm Eclipse Online. Which better thank for that.

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team SAKO ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Samui ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Tanto; Futuristic – 'futuristic' version; which had a lightning dust blade.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **### Atsui ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Cloud Style: Flame Slice (Cloud-Style Flame Beheading) - The user first imbues their blade with fire, before slashing in the direction of the desired enemy, resulting in the creation of large arcs of intense flame that follow the trajectory of the previous swing. A skilled user of this technique, such as Atsui, is capable of surrounding their immediate area with a circular wall of flames, incinerating multiple targets even if they approach from numerous angles simultaneously.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

Samurai 3000 – katana – Fire Dust Blade

 **[= Inventory =]**

* * *

 **### Karui ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Katana – recreated into a High-frequency blade

 **[= Inventory =]**

* * *

 **### Omoi ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Cloud Style: Crescent Moon Slice (Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading) - The user swings their sword in a single, large, crescent moon-shaped arc, which occurs with such ferocious velocity that the technique can be employed in situations where only a very limited time to react is available. The swing can be used to counter attacks from multiple opponents simultaneously.

= Cloud-Style: Deception Slice ( **Cloud-Style Deception Beheading** ) - Using the Body Replacement Technique to feign being attacked, the user takes advantage of their opponent's momentary shock, and charges forward with a lateral sword slash.

= Cloud Style: Back Slice ( **Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading** ) - The user does a powerful spin, generating the momentum needed to slash at any opponents behind them. The user can also utilise this spinning motion to trick an enemy that's in front of them. The enemy is fooled into thinking the user will attack them, but instead the user attacks the targets behind the user.

= Lightning Style: Team Thunder Bomb ( **Lightning Release Co-Operation: Thunder Bomb** ) - This is a cooperation ninjutsu where the users unite the extremities of their weapons, discharging a strong voltage across the blades, targeting multiple opponents simultaneously.

= Lightning Style: Thunderbolt - The user extends both arms, releasing a high discharge through both palms, targeting multiple opponents simultaneously. It is possible to increase the power using this technique in combination with a water source.

= Hidden Mist Slice ( **Reverse Mist Beheading** ) - After creating several shadow clones which surround the enemy and attack them simultaneously forcing them to jump into the air, the real user will then attack them from above.

= Shadow Clone Jutsu

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Sword; high-frequency blade.

 **[= Inventory =]**

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team FRHY (Fray) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Haku Yuki ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Ice Manipulation

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Demonic Ice Mirrors

= Thousand Needles of Death

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Senbon

= Rivet Gun – Propose for shooting and as tool to nailed objects.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Roshi** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Lava Ninjutsu, Demon Within,

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Floral Mountain (Flower Fruit Mountain) - While Rōshi is in his transformed state, he can create a small volcano that explodes violently, sending molten rock flying up in all directions like a giant flower.

= Lava-style: Chakra Mode - envelops his entire body in a coating of lava that enhances the damage of his physical attacks. Due to the extreme heat generated by the lava, he is capable of burning the target without coming into direct contact with him. In addition to the offensive damage the armour can inflict, it can also be used for defensive purposes, as it acts as a deterrent towards those who wish to attack the user physically.

Lava-Style: Scorching Armoured Fist - coats himself in lava and punches the opponent. Even if the punch fails to connect, the intense heat from the lava can still burn his opponent if they're close enough.

Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu - The user expels a large amount of lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the target with tremendous force. Due to their composition, the boulders can melt through most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Three-section Staff; Goku's Staff

= Dual Revolvers with an extended blades

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Han** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Boil/Vapor Manipulation, Demon Within

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Vapor Style: Unrivalled Strength - The user increases the temperature of chakra to the boiling point, generating large amounts of steam and evaporating any water or ice in direct contact with their body. The pressure resulting from this emitted steam can then be used to increase the force behind physical attacks, giving the user immense strength. The exact amount of force produced is proportional to the quantity of steam released, as the greater the volume of steam utilised, the larger the pressure that can be built up. On releasing the pressure, not only is the user's strength enhanced, but their speed increased as well.

= **Erupting Propulsion Fist -** After increasing their chakra temperature to the boiling point, the user releases boiling steams from his body and delivers a steam-enhanced punch that sends his opponent flying far away.  
= **Erupting Strong Foot -** After increasing his chakra temperature to boiling point, the user releases boiling steam from his body and delivers a powerful kick to his opponent with enhanced force via Steam Armour. This attack has enough force to generally send his opponent reeling backwards.

= Horn Hit/Breaking - Kokuō (on Tailed Beast form) drives its horns directly into the opponent using a powerful charge. The force of this attack was so great that it can send another tailed beast flying a considerable distance away.

= Steam Dash - After increasing their chakra temperature to its boiling point, the user releases boiling steam from their body, after which, they dash straight at the opponent in a straight line, taking the similar approach to alocomotive and creating sounds, which are similar to the ones made by a steam whistle.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Double-edged Pike = Twin-headed Pole-weapon;

= Double-edged Axe-shotgun

 **[= Inventory =]**

* * *

 **###** **Fu** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Insects Communication, Flight, Demon Within,

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Bug Bite - While in her transformed state, Fū attacks the enemy with a powerful glancing blow, seemingly biting them in the process.

= Chakra Strings –

= Ninja-Art: Cocoon - With the help of Chōmei's chakra threads, the user creates a cocoon that allows them to suppress chakra absorption from outside sources, providing additional defences at the same time. The cocoon is highly durable and can only be pierced with a chakra blade, and only when hit in its weak-spot, which can be found via the Byakugan.

= Secret Ninjutsu: Scaled Sneak Jutsu - The user exhales a large quantity of fine powder from their mouth, which due to its luminous quality, shines so brightly that it can temporarily blind multiple targets within its area of effect. This momentary handicap can be utilised either by the user or their allies to attack the opposition whilst their vision is still impaired.

= Blue Joro Spider - The user manipulates the webs. When used by the spiders, the emitted web hardens into spikes. The user can also emit web from their mouth or hands and use it in the form of a net to trap opponents.

= Scale Powder - The user releases a large amount of fine powder from their mouth or body, which, due to its luminous quality, shines so brightly that it can temporarily blind multiple targets within its area of effect.

= Hidden Waterfall Hurricane - While in midair the user will come down with a whirlwind-like force flowing around them, the user then punches the target.

= **_Wave Transmission Technique_** **-** With this technique, the user is capable of creating a wave, by touching a solid substance, like a wall, that lets them communicate with their allies. When in use, the wave seems to creates a howling wind-like sound.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Tonfa; appears to transforms into a SMG

= Sais of Choumei - are short, triple-pronged, blunt-pointed daggers, handles were dark green and pommel is gold.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Weiss Schnee**

[Glyphs (enchant)]

01\. Razor Gale – based on Final Fantasy wind-based attack.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** I had any of the swords of the 7 swordsman of mist will given their new weapons. Since Athrun's team aka Tobi-Yaza's team BAAY can't had those weapons under possession.

1\. Executioner's Blade; Seversword - Naruto  
2\. Sewing Needle; Longsword - Shikamaru  
3\. Helmet Splitter; Bluntsword - Sakura  
4\. Splash; Blastsword - Ten Ten  
5\. Fangs; Thunderswords - Sasuke

 **(W1).** It's the Solluna sword from Grand Chase, the weapon of Sieghart: Prime Knight's weapons.

 **(W2).** It was Cloud's Fusion sword, since I like kind of weapon.

 **(W3).** It's the war hammer of Rachel from Ninja Gaiden series. So knowing Sakura uses an battle axe or hammer.

 **(W4).** It was the Dust Strike Katana that I had come up with, which it was a previous idea of Zeke's weapon. So which thank the user to create such a fine weapon.

 **(W5).** A weapon is also from Crysis. Which I had combine the series of Crysis which had attachments.

 **(W6).** It was C-10 Canister Rifle from StarCraft? Which its mark VI design.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Work-on-progress (From Chapter stand-by)

Possession: Standing by

Ability: Stand by.

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 222+ favorite(s) and 227+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Pre-Round One; Part 4: Team RWBY's Power-up and the Return'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 8/7/2016/10:18pm

 **Finished** : 8/12/2016/1:24pm

 **Published:** 8/13/2016/12:00am


	45. B: Pre-Round One Part 4

**Chapter 45:** Pre-Round One; Part 4: Team RWBY's Power-up and the Return

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Today is their return of Ninja Team of Huntsman/Huntress were going back to Vale. Now for able to met up with everyone back home…

Now, as for the Huntress team had discussion had their own training for Vytal Festival while their Ninja friends were prepared to going home.

For now, preparation of welcoming party…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]

Notice: Forgive me for more neglected to mention about Utakata's status? He maybe had joined Haven, but he is still a wandering when before he was a Missin-nin to Hidden Mist Village. After all, he is considered a Huntsman like Qrow there. So forgive me about this statement, which his residential in Mistral

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru]

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 45 of this story, which now the Prelude of Season 3 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

This is the new chapter for this week? Since then when I had each of the chapters had a ending music in Naruto canon. Since it brings back memories if you asked me…

Since I know the Ryuusei Ending music in chapter 44 in the previous chapter is an excellent music. Not to mention the FMA Brotherhood end 2 music as well.

So far, which I wasn't had time to watch up some gameplays and movies that I had watched…you could say…this will be most interesting part for sure…for at least that I had watched some newest Call of duty games…

I know Tobi-Yaza had Naruto to upgrade Gaara's sand manipulation semblance to had to created Dust…I know its quite early for learned it just like Magnet Release Bloodline.

So…that idea was based on 'Team PHNK by Spirit Soldier'. Also the author of 'Reading Naruto Force Fighter'. Which Gaara had an side-ability of his sand creation. Unlike when his Gaara can get Dust from ground with no difficulty.

So…Gaara will made his OWN Dust Company instead the Schnee (as I must say No offence to Weiss? Since she is almost official girlfriend of Gaara soon). Since she had a father issue if you asked me…

So now that since Naruto and Sakura's counterpart had able to taught the rookie 12 along with the Sabaku siblings. While Yugito and her friends had under their teachings of Bee himself.

They taught them anything like they always, while they had their jutsu scrolls that they had brought it.

And I will had time to come up with some new ideas for sure…

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yes, they are official couple, but Kiba and Hinata does? Since they been spend time in the time chamber for sure.

 **Wobbufet:** Thank you for this review. You may know you skipped the AN of mine? Which that will be understand about this statement to referred to…

A Quick Q's Answer: No, Pyrrha will not died? Because Emerald and Mercury had failed to learned about how she was unbeatable because of her semblance. So, Pyrrha's fate is spared.

And I will keep working on my story for sure…

 **topaz3:** I had them prepared until the rookie 12+3 and the others will return as they know it.

 **SkarmonyFeather (Chapter 43):** Thanks, and I fixed the reference list.

 **ShaDoWrAVen15:** Its been some time when you've never review it? Its like you know the part already when you thought it in the Canon.

 **keotaka1:** Thank you for review it, impress for how you read the whole story in 2 days about Aug. 17-18. And I'm sure I 'already' update this new chapter while I was prepared the updated before I'd finished it yesterday (Aug.18).

Be sure to read the Omakes that I had write it down, along with everyone else to see its interesting.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

8/14/2016/3:54pm – Still the reason for that I refuse to had Hinata in the list? Since she was a bit a coward for she did not help him for sure…being scared too scared to help someone is needed…got some line from 'MadHat886'. :-)

I had agreed with Non-user NaruHina Hater for this statement about Hinata never had supported Naruto which because of she didn't had confidence for herself…

8/17/2016/1:07pm – I had most of the ideas for weapons and army to formed with…which for having some advance technology in Call of Duty: Advance Warfare. And more Crossover stories to read. Which it might interests me for sure…

8/18/2016/6:24pm – Two months left for the new season of RWBY? I can't WAIT to watch it until then…so far, let's hope Team RWBY is assembled once more…

So far…let's hope e

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Play GO! by FLOW (Naruto Opening 4 Theme) – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts – 00:00-00:07)**

Yellow lightning arched across the middle of the screen, starting the music. As the lightning began dissipating, the left half of the screen light up with a light blue color background for Sasuke striking a fighting pose with his straight-edge sword Chidori Cutter.

The image began fading to black and was replaced with an upper horizontal shot of Gaara, his sand gourd strapped to his back SSGN had both his hands held in with his sand reeady, the background being brown in color.

At the same time, on the lower right corner of the screen, Shikamaru appeared crouched down, with a rat hand-seal and prepared to send his shadow, a green color being present in the background.

The two images faded to black simultaneously and were replaced by an image of Naruto. The blonde fox had Executioner's blade strapped to his back, his Kuramasaiga (in dagger form) strapped to the right side of his waist, and Mandarin Cyclone holstered on side of his waist. In his hands, Naruto held an unraveled storage scroll, the background for this one was a bright orange.

The image turned black before suddenly a larger image of the four members of Team SSGN in their poses became present. The background appeared a light blue in color and had the darkened outline of the Uzumaki clan swirl present.

The image of Team SSGN was transitioned by a larger scroll unraveling, revealing a montage of images. Starting with a different image of Team SSGN staring into the distance to the left.

 _~We are Fighting Dreamers!~_

Naruto suddenly jumped back from behind the screen into the next panel. The next to panels were about the same size as half the previous one, fitting two in the same space.

 _~Takami wo mezashite~_

The top panel was of Ruby smiling at the camera, giving a small wave, and Weiss, the latter looking to the right in annoyance as if not wanting to be present. The bottom panel consisted of Blake, who was currently reading a small orange book with a small trickle of blood coming from her nose, and Yang, who had her arm draped around Blake's shoulder as she gave a peace sign to the camera.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

Sasuke jumped out from outside the camera's point of view from the left, hoping into the next panel as he, like Naruto, struck a fighting pose.

 _~Narifuri kamawazu~_

The next panel consisted of three images. The top one being of, from left to right, Akamaru, an annoyed Pakkun, and Zwei, the first and the last seemingly in a conversation with Kakashi summoning dog. The middle image was of Glynda Goodwitch (with her glasses adjusted) and Ozpin, along with Kakashi. And the bottom image was of a large close up of an overjoyed Penny as she somewhat over-eagerly (and somewhat creepily) stared at the camera.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

Gaara and Shikamaru, like Naruto and Sasuke, jumped out from outside of the camera's view and into two separate panels, Gaara taking up the next panel while Shikamaru took the bottom part of the panel after that.

 _~Shinjiru ga mama ni~_

Above Gaara was a picture of Jaune giving a peace sign alongside Pyrrha, the latter giving a thumbs up at the camera, along with Gai and Lee. To the right of Shikamaru's panel was an image of Nora and Ren staring at the camera, along with Asuma and Kurenai.

The final panel consisted of Naruto standing beside his older counterpart, Naruto 'Kurosaki' Uzumaki and Jing Hayabusa. Naruto, despite being tall about now about age 15.

 _~Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!~_

Suddenly, a silhouette of Kisame jumped out in front of the camera and pulled out Samehada and swung at the camera. The image turned black, save for the bandages around Samehada. Written alongside the bandages was the opening title:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:  
SSGN (Signal)"

 _~Right here! Right now (Go!)~_ _  
~_ _Buppanase like a danga liner!~_ _  
_ _~Right here! Right now (Burn!)~_

The title screen was transitioned by the flames of Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination) into an image of Itachi's eyes opening, revealing three tomoe in each eye.

 **(Short Instrument Played – 00:27-00:29)**

The image of Itachi's eyes was transitioned by an unraveling scroll, revealing an image of Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, KAIT, CFVY, and HRNS standing in a field with some clouds up in the sky.

 _~Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?~_

The next panel was of everyone, which consisted of, from left to right; Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Oobleck, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Taiyang, Yugito, Iruka, Killer Bee, Port, Reina, team KALM, SAKO, SABR, SSSN, and Athrun's team.

 _~Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta~_

The image was once again transitioned by an unraveling scroll. The image that replaced the previous one was of a more traditional photo. The girls were dressed up in Japanese kimonos and had their hair done in fancy styles.

Jaune was launched across the screen by Pyrrha's spear, Miló. Following him was Ren, who had his hands in his pockets as he lazily went after Jaune along with Shikamaru. Next was Gaara who ran across the screen, followed by Kiba and Akamaru, Ozpin, Sun Wukong, and a rather fidgety Bartholomew Oobleck.

 _~Saa kokoro no me~_

As soon as the last person went across the screen, four chibi versions of (This is going clockwise) Kurama, Shukaku, Matatabi, and Gyuki each holding up their right hands, which in turn covered part of their faces.

 _~Mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)~_

As soon as the four chibi tailed beast disappeared, Peter Port ran across the screen, followed by Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark (they maybe bullies, I will had them into this opening scene). And Haku, Roshi, Fu, and Han as well.

 _~Ushinau mono nante nai sa~_

Following after them was the Naruto counterparts, Kurosaki momentarily stopped to smiled stare at his wife C. Sakura Haruno, who was wearing a kimono yet still had a stoic face. Naruto caught on to what his counterpart was doing and kicked him along.

Velvet peaked her head out of the left side of the screen momentarily before this happened.

 _~Iza mairou!~_

The image of Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT clumped together with serious faces with a red background was quickly replaced by an image of Gaara with his tri-barrel revolver Desert Tanuki drawn and Weiss with her Myrtenaster along with Blake with Gambol Shroud; holding a ninjato and cleaver in dual wield.

 _~We are Fighting Dreamers!~_

 _~Takami wo mezashite~_

The image rapidly changed back to Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT before changing to the teachers of Beacon Academy striking fighting poses. Of these people included, Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Peter Port along with Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

 _~Narifuri kamawazu~_

The close up image of the teams soon changed into an image of Gaara and Naruto, only the latter had different attire, and new appearances.

 _~Fighting Dreamers!~_

 _~Shinjiru ga mam ni~_

Instead of his usual orange-blue tracksuit or black and orange uniform, Naruto wore a new attire and age is change into 15 with the same black haori with orange flames, and an Hidden Leaf headband consists it's a black long bandanna.

 _~Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!~_

An image of Ruby, Yang and Naruto were hugged together, the three having smiles present on their faces with their eyes closed, was present in place of the previous image.

 _~Right here! Right now (Go!)~_

This was quickly replaced by an image of Kisame and Itachi in their Akatsuki cloaks, along with the other Akatsuki members. The panel next to this was of Sasuke holding his hand out as a Chidori (One Thousand Birds) cackled violently.

 _~Buppanase like a dangan liner!~_

The next image was of Team SSGN enjoying a festival of sorts.

 _~Right here! Right now (Burn!)~_

Replaced by an image of Adam Taurus and a few of his lackeys standing over a table with a map. There were a few markings in red of the map and the map itself resembled that of a region of Vytal.

 _~Buttakitteku ze catch on fire!~_

An image of a fake smiling Cinder, and then Mercury and Emerald became present.

 _~Right here! Right now (Go!)~_

This was soon replaced by an image of Naruto and Gaara in their tailed-beast form with a serious looked. Across from them was the Akatsuki, White Fang, and Danzo's ROOT foundation.

 _~Buppanase like a dangan liner!~_

The image was replaced by an image of Naruto with his back to the camera, yet still looking at it, alongside the silhouettes of his fellow teammates.

 _~Right here! Right now (Burn!)~_

This was soon replaced with three panels. The first was of Ozpin, who had a survivor's guilt look to his face. The next panel was of Ruby and Yang, who looked off into the distance with slight concern. And the final panel was of Naruto, who threw a punch at the screen causing it to fade to white as the music finished and the chapter began.

 _~Buttakitteku catch on fire! (Bam!)~_

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Hey Ruby!"_

 _Which made Ruby turns around of what she heard a familiar voice, which turns out to be Emerald,_

 _"Emerald, what are you doing here?" Ruby exclaimed._

 _"I was about asked you the same thing." The mint-haired girl countered._

 _"I was hoping to head to the police station." The redhead replied, which made Emerald frowned._

* * *

 **(Story Continues)**

 **(Cue the Music: SAO 2 OST: Daily Life, You and Me – Starts)**

"To the police station? Why?" Emerald asked, curiously about why Ruby wanted to go there.

"To asked Officer Kakashi? He was Naruto's teacher." Ruby answered.

"Your boyfriend's teacher…?" She questioned, wondered if this man had connection to Naruto and the others. A new sudden information about the teacher of Naruto Uzumaki of team SSGN (Signal). So far, she decide to come along. "Can I go with you? I would like to met this man."

"Sure." Ruby replied insisted, shrugged, as she and Emerald walking around the streets.

While Emerald, since her thoughts exact about this man who happens to be one of the new police officers in Vale, as she thinks while walking besides Ruby.

 _'So…the young Uzumaki's teacher was an officer in Vale…this must be Roman was talking about.'_ She thought. _'I wonder why…?'_

"So why you wanted to talked the police officer for?" Emerald questioned.

"Oh, well, if he had spare time for the Vytal Festival. He, Officer Gai, and Asuma would like had to trained us for upcoming tournament. While Ms. Kurenai wasn't a best teacher, since she will gave us some tips if that's for sure…she's at Signal, with Iruka-sensei." Ruby explained.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Oh! It also means teacher in their language." Ruby answered, getting a nod from Emerald for understand.

"I see…" The mint-haired muttered confirmed about this, as she recalled the briefing with Cinder during the aftermath of the 'Breach in Vale', which for sure that wanted to know more about Naruto and 8 certain individuals to joined her cause.

 **(SAO 2 OST: Daily Life, You and Me – Stopped)**

 **==Flashback Started==**

 **(Replaced Music: SAO 2 OST: Something is Strange – Starts)**

 _"You wanted me and Mercury to find those people?"_

 _Which came from Emerald's mouth, which they're on a guest dorm. They're briefing regarding some new recruitments for the cause._

 _"Yes, Emerald, but Ozpin had the Information regarding 9 individuals Not to mention, an unknown blonde individual which that man didn't had his information as well…turns out, he wasn't a student, but a huntsman." Cinder explained._

 _"Hmm…make sense, you're planning to had him to joined us?" Mercury said with statement and questions._

 _"Yes, and also along with these students." The ash-black haired women said, as she shown a picture of Naruto, Gaara, Fu, Roshi, Han, and Haku on the scroll tablet._

 _"Well…this is amusing." Mercury comment._

 _"What?" Emerald frowned, seeing him chuckled as he pointed at Fu's picture, instead of red, but orange._

 _"Did you have a lost twin sister or something?" He joked._

 _"Not funny…" Emerald sneered, which made Mercury stepped back a bit with his hands in defense. Also Cinder frowned about his jokes. Once the mint-haired girl calms down then turn at the picture until seeing Naruto's._

 _"Hey…isn't those two are the youngest billionaire in Vale?" She asked, which made Mercury tensed._

 _"Wait…! Seriously?" Mercury exclaimed._

 _"You never pay attention while you read that comic." Emerald said to him, annoyance._

 _"So…" Cinder begun, as she flip over her scroll, then place her finger on Naruto's info. "The youngest billionaire in Vale…how could someone got himself a lot of money in his pocket…"_

 _As she turn to Emerald and Mercury with a interesting look._

 _"This information wasn't completely updated. Ozpin had the most of information about them, hidden…but turns out… When I witnessed their transformation during the breach…that power is most fascinating… and also the man with a blond hair didn't had that kind of information… I wanted them to joined up."_

 _With Cinder's briefing, as until Emerald spoke._

 _"Cinder…there is some rumor regarding Naruto Uzamaki…" Emerald begun to spoke up regarding the blonde fox, as Cinder nod for continue. "He had a girlfriend named Ruby Rose? Remember the girl with the scythe?"_

 _Getting a nod from Cinder, as she recalled that night in CCT Tower, when she was hit hard (blame the heels) on the face. Not to mention that her semblance is different._

 _"I did remember her…but there is something 'odd' about her semblance…"_

 _"What's odd?" Mercury asked._

 _"Her speed, its very fast, I don't know how she got very fast. This is the last time I saw here, along with the girl named Adalwolfa which she is from our little friend Athrun in our list." Cinder stated, which made them nod for Cinder's point, until she continues talking by questions Emerald._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki's girlfriend?"_

 _"Yes, Cinder. The rumors in Beacon about them were being claimed the youngest couple in all times…" Emerald explained._

 _"Interesting…" Cinder muttered, until with a smile on her face. "Emerald learned anything more about Naruto Uzumaki…by starting our little red."_

 _"You want me to approached her for questions?" She asked._

 _"Yes…I wanted to know more about him…" Cinder stated. "While I will find this man during the breach."_

 _"And me?" Mercury asked._

 _"Find the rest…" Cinder replied, getting a nod from Emerald and Mercury, and so they left…_

 **(SAO 2 OST: Something is Strange – Ended)**

 **==Flashback Ended==**

 **(SAO 2 OST: Daily Life, You and Me – Restarted)**

As Ruby and Emerald still walking around the streets,

"So, you and the others went to the vacation?" Emerald exclaimed, didn't expecting Ruby, her team, and friends went to the beach.

"Yeah, but sorry for didn't not invited you or your team." Ruby replied.

"Its okay, I'm fine by the way. Wow, I'd wished want to go there." She said, admitted and a bit disappointed about she wanted to go there, she maybe an enemy but at least for some topics. "So…where is your boyfriend?"

"He left Beacon yesterday along with the others…he will be back maybe next weeks." Ruby replied. "They'll been under training with Jing and the others."

Since Ruby was told not to tell anyone about having another Naruto as 'her Naruto'. Not let anyone knowing about having two Naruto and Sakura.

"Training?" Emerald confused.

"Yeah, Headmaster had them training in two weeks to had our class suspended temporary, so far we had time to prepared training for two weeks as well." Ruby explained, which made the mint-haired girl nodded with her eyes narrowed for understand why the Headmaster was planning.

 _'So that's why the headmaster decide to suspended the class and hold the tournament unto one month while two weeks… I better report to Cinder about this… wonder what kind of training they're doing?'_ Emerald thinks, confirming about why Ozpin had suspended the class for until the upcoming tournament, and also the realization of Naruto and the others.

"HELLO, MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!"

Which startles the girls from a the familiar voice, as they turn with a sudden reactions: Ruby's surprising, and Emerald gawked about seeing someone expecting.

Seeing a grinning Gai with a awkward handstand. On Emerald case's she looked over Lee's info about this man that happens to be that look like an older version of this man, except he wore a flak jacket, without an bandage forearms.

 _'What is this weirdo? Is he related to that kid in a green hideous spandex.'_ She thought, felt creepy about this man. Since there is a connection between Rock Lee of HRNS (Harness) and this new police officer.

"Officer Gai, hey! Doing your usual workout, again?" Ruby exclaimed expecting one of the teachers of Lee, that tensed Emerald about this man is one of the new police officers.

"Oh! Hello Ruby! Never expecting seeing you here in his youthful day! And doing my usual workout? And yes in did! So, how are you doing in the springtime of youth!" Gai said with a bright smile.

 _'Springtime of youth? Really… Is this 'one' of the new police officer in Vale what Roman was talking about…'_ Emerald thought, annoyance. Seeing this weird police lieutenant taking some exercise with his handstand and then walk around the streets in Vale.

As she looked around, which seeing many people; huntsman/huntress or civilians alike, which they had odd looks and amusing for seeing Gai doing some so silly in the public eyes with embarrassed part.

"Ehehe, its fine Officer Gai…" Ruby replied with a nervous laugh, as she spoke up gesture to Emerald. "Officer Gai, this Emerald."

"Nice to meet you." Emerald greeting with a nervous laugh, feeling awkward about this weirdo officer.

"Nice to meet you, too." Gai replied, still had his hands on the ground in handstand.

"Hey, can you, Kakashi-sensei, and Asuma-sensei for something would like to talk."

As Gai stand onto his feet, and took some stretch his muscles, then questioned. "Sure, what is it?"

"Did you have some free time? I would like to help us something until Vytal Festival." Ruby offered.

"Oh! You wanted any of us wanted to trained you and your team for the Vytal Festival?" Gai asked.

"Yes, after all, you, and your friends did teaches Naruto and the self-claimed Rookie 12, except for Gaara's team since his teacher at their 'home'." Ruby said at the last part 'home' meaning to kept their secret about Naruto and his friends were from another world, which Emerald was on her presence.

"YOSH!" Gai exclaimed, and do his 'good guy' pose until his teeth 'pinged'. "Then I will tell Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma about this matter!"

Which made Emerald freaked out about Gai's posing, then thinks. _'Are those eyebrows were real? Not to mention that ping on his teeth.'_

"Thank you, Officer Gai! I appreciated for accepting for teaching us. Can you tell them." Ruby said.

"Sure, Ruby, youth is my specialty! So, I better continue my 100 lap race around Vale with my own FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai exclaimed, so with that, as he resume his handstand walk and continue he was doing.

 _'And now there's 'flames of youth'? That's that even mean?'_ Emerald thought again, with more annoying.

So with that, as Ruby waving at Gai for goodbye, while Emerald was a bit awkward for this weirdo doing something. Is he the police officer in vale.

"Well…I better go now, I will see you later, Em!" Ruby waved off as she left, while the mint-haired girl replied the wave.

With Emerald was alone, until she frustrated and slam her fist at the nearby wall, about a sudden connection about the whereabouts of Naruto's boyfriend and others were.

Turns out, the targets that she was looking for, had been left the Beacon about yesterday…

 **(SAO 2 OST: Daily Life, You and Me – Ended)**

 **==Later==**

Emerald had met up with Mercury via called in her scroll phone. As they met up into the central in Vale, its been days aftermath of the beach.

"So…?" Mercury asked for anything about this Intel.

"Nothing, it seems I know what the headmaster in Beacon had temporary suspended the school and hold the tournament's schedule until one month." Emerald stated.

"I see…guess we're reported to boss-lady." Mercury said.

"I know, not to mention the targets went into the training trip." She said with a sighed disappointed.

"Same goes the rest of the targets…didn't find a single person in the list, but most of the students from Haven, Atlas, and Vacao." The silver-haired teen said about team FRHY and Yugito. "What about our little red 'friend' that happens to be the girlfriend of the target?"

"She went to the police station." The mint-haired girl informed.

"For what?"

"To tell the teachers of the targets." Emerald answered to Mercury.

Mercury's eyebrow raised, spoke up. "Teachers? You mean…?"

"Yes, happens to be the instructors of our targets? Seems little red had asked one of them to trained for the tournament is also happens to be one of the new police officers." She explained.

"One of the police officer? You mean the man with a green hideous spandex?" Mercury said with his spine shivered.

Which causes Emerald about what her partner said, questioned. "Wait! You met him, already?"

Mercury nodded.

"When?"

"Before I almost met up with you, until this 'freak' came by and also having a talk, not to mention he gave me an spare of his spandex." He replied.

With a completely silence loomed in the area as a tumbleweed was blown through in the wind.

"…Let's not forgot what he gave it to you." Emerald suggested.

"Same here." Mercury replied. "I toss that 'thing' in the trash."

"Good, so lets not forget it." She said, hopefully if which that so-called 'spandex' will made anyone an eyesore.

 **==Next Day (Day 3 – 11 days left) – At Beacon==**

Ozpin had been told about this training schedule for team RWBY? While its fine for JNPR will take their part in this matter for sure… Until its fine, since an excuse or nullified the police chief about this matter, if possible for the police chief is fine for gave them security details while they had the Altesian military under their hand.

So far, until everything settled, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were had came to Beacon; since they had their chakra system refreshed, thank to Naruto's older counterpart that manage to had their chakra. Not to mention, any of them had catching up with ninja skills since they arrived here.

Kurenai's genjutsu that exhausted that when she use it against the Grimm, well, maybe…after all, she got some tracking skills because being with her former team 8 that had an Hyuga, Inuzuka and Aburame.

After all, Kakashi, or Asuma, or Gai, or Kurenai wanted to teach some students that will be fine. Hopefully that most of them were mixture of their students like:

Ruby is just like Tenten obsessed weapons, hyperactive as Naruto; unlike eats cookies instead eamen, and less shy as Hinata. Weiss is like Sakura being smart along with Shikamaru, less bossy as Ino, and Neji with superior, not arrogance, but proud, noble, and not let their pride ruins everything. Blake is anti-social, dark as Sasuke and Shino being quiet. And Yang is like Naruto (as if she had a twin brother) and Lee when comes with hyperactive and good with fighting.

As if its fine for Team JNPR to joined in; Jaune is like Naruto when he was dead-last as well (due when he had cheat to get in by fake the transcripts), and had smarts as Shikamaru as a Strategist. Pyrrha is like a second Kushina, but being a celebrity (namely Gai idolized her for the Pumpkin Pete's), she looked just like Hinata with skills were aggressive. Nora is energetic when loves pancakes as Choji loves to eat as Naruto in ramen, along with Kiba for charged head-on, and same as Lee being brutal as well. And lastly is Ren, he was pretty good in close combat as Lee does, good with trench knives in his StormFlower.

For to mention about something regarding team CFVY (Coffee)? Coco is like Ino with a sense of fashion, Fox is quiet as Shino and Lee with quick skills, Yatsuhashi is tough as Choji, and Velvet is like Hinata being shy for sure.

Now anyway, guess its time for had them trained…

Now on the training room where team SSGN, RWBY, and everyone else trained there. Which seeing Team RWBY and JNPR, and the four senseis of Rookie 12.

"Alright everyone, Gai told us you wanted to trained you guys for the Vytal Festival." Kakashi said with a eye-smile.

"That's right, sensei. The girls and I were discussion during the yesterday's vacation." Ruby replied.

"Ah yes, Iruka mentioned it, while you guys facing a Bladejaw." Kurenai noted, mentioned during everyone along with Iruka and Reina were vacation, since there is a Grimm activity that ruined it for going home to be almost.

"Yes it is, that Bladejaw was annoyance for Johnny was about create a portal until that Grimm shown up with interference." Weiss stated.

"I'd say, I must impressed about this sudden details." Asuma said about information about this matter from Glynda.

"Thanks Officer Asuma, you could say what Yang said: That was thing." Blake said, quoted her partner's statement.

"Yeah, you could say that…" Yang agreed, then asked. So, are begin our teachings or what?"

Getting a nod from the three senseis of rookie 12, until Gai stepped in, exclaimed.

"Yosh! Alright my youthful students! Hope its time for we can trained your for the Vytal Festival!" Gai declared.

"I agreed…its time to gave you all some schedule for your training…" Kakashi begun, then continue. "Now, its time to separate in just like most of our respective students we had trained them…now… I will be your instructor for elemental manipulation, and my ninja standard: Ninjutsu or Art of Ninja: It's the art can utilized elemental nature manipulation. Also I was a former ANBU captain, so I will teaching you with skills of the 'Way of the Ninja'."

Weiss and Blake was frowned about for a sudden information. Weiss wanted to improved her elemental manipulation imbued with her glyphs semblance which instead of uses dust. And Blake wanted to learned under Kakashi, due he was a Black-ops member, she needed to learned improved her skills.

"And me!" Gai exclaimed, stepped in. "I am the master of Taijutsu? Since Lee had known about I was under his teachings. I will had any of you will learned close-combat, along with some physical training and endurance."

Ren nodded about he wanted to learned from the martial arts master, and also Asuma's skills in trench knives, after all, which his blades were imbued with wind-blade attack. Along with Ren who inspired Gai for wanted to learned smashing things.

Pyrrha did admired Kakashi's skills, being a teacher to Naruto and his team 7. After all, since he was a prodigy as well.

"While myself was good at tracking when I had my team were the best in the generation." Kurenai said. "Considered being an advisor for your training in this situation."

"And also I will be able to improved your skills in weapons, so far I will gave you some tips." Asuma finished.

"Alright…within the end of the week while our former students is still under the training progress…for now that most of us will not hold back." Kakashi declared, which causes nervously or relaxed for see if this training with be intense. "…now, we'll begin." **(1)**

 **==Time Skipped (Day 6 – 8 days left) – At Unknown Location==**

At the streets of an unknown town, seeing its about early morning, the streets looked empty with no cars and people wondered around the town.

Until, seeing a certain blonde hair, jugging around the streets in a running laps on his workout. Filled with neighboring houses, stores, and cafes or restaurants. Turns out, Naruto Uzumaki had took a jug, which guessing Lee was around, doing his own way of workout.

On this town or village was called Shell town, a residential to Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Uzumaki (aka Naruto and Sakura's older counterparts): the two refugees and last survivors of their alternate world of Elemental Nation that had been destroyed when they're been into this world for two years, and also the home of Shiruba and Karou along with their father as well.

Never expecting for this, not to mention, Shell town is a home to the human and faunus alike which they live together and treated as equals, since there is not a single person hates faunus, due aware about what the White Fang was used to be a peaceful group and protestors, but now when their former leader is stepped down, and a new one that the group itself is now a terrorist to uses violence.

Until a certain 'man' who hated faunus in the past few months when that happens ago.

Now, back to our blonde hero Naruto; since he still jugging around the streets, greeted by anyone passing by, as he waving at any of them; as I said: human and faunus alike.

As Naruto thought back during the revelation of Jing's true status…

 **==Flashback Started – During Day 2==**

 _"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH~!"_

 _Team SSGN (Signal), HRNS (Harness), FRHY (Fray), and everyone else look at Rune with shock look written on their faces even the calm and collected Shino, or Shikamaur, or Neji, or Utakata was shock at hearing this._

 _"Are you saying you're the leader of this military? What kind?" Yugito exclaimed, questioning Jing for this sudden information with disbelief on her face._

 _"Have you heard the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo'?"_ _Jing asked, which shocks the blond cat kunoichi, which causes her a nod until her head was tensed with sudden revelation. "The reveal named of the organization was the patriots. Because uses the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' was an alias or codename of the organization/"_

 _"if that's the reveal name of the organization? Why the name itself remain hidden?" Yugito asked again. "General keep finding the organization for years when they still remain in the shadow…so why revealed."_

 _"Because I wanted any of you had trustworthy for this information…since we've always remain in the shadows without being detect in the radar. So I had decide to had my organization and my army set out, since I wanted to help everyone for sure…so…I will had the moment when the time is right… We shall 'revealed' ourselves." Jing explained._

 _Everyone was disbelief about Jing's statement about he is leading an army AND secret organization that helps people; human and faunus alike._

 _"Wait a minute! I thought you lived in Pronterra?" Naruto asked, before he stepped in._

 _"It was…it was Yasha's hometown. I've been living with her, while I'd visit my home as well." Jing answered._

 _"And myself and my wife were lived in Shell Town." C. Naruto (Kurosaki) added._

 _Team SSGN, HRNS, FRHY, SAKO, Yugito, Bee, and Utakata was disbelief about the information about each of them lived on different town._

 _As Jing gestured Naruto and Sakura's counterparts, and spoke up. "As you may know Naruto and Sakura's counterpart? Naruto here as 'Kurosaki' is Operative No. 15, and while his wife is Operative No. 41."_

 _Naruto and Sakura was shocked about their counterparts were also the members. As Sakura spoke up. "What about the rest?"_

 _Until Xing stepped out in the shadows via de-active cloaking which shocks Ino and anyone who knew him._

 _"Hey! You're…" Ino was about say about this familiar man._

 _"That's right…" Xing interjected. "I'm also a member, Operative No. 19, Jing's shadow."_

 _"Mine is No. 18." Zenmar added._

 _"Names Exel, Number 12, Nick's brother." Exel concluded, which shocks anyone about he and Nick were brothers._

 _"And names Vance, the Operative No. 10." Vance finished._

 _Everyone was still in shocked about Jing and the others were members of the secret organization and hidden army that they prepared for anything. Never expecting that they are still remain in the shadows for some time._

 _"As for my military? Its called 'Heaven's Federation'." Jing declared._ **(0)**

 _"Heaven's Federation, huh…" Shikamaru muttered. "So…if you're the commander of this army, then why those soldiers were in this place? Is this your based of operation?"_

 _Jing chuckled about Shikamaru's brains, as he replied. "No, Shikamaru, the base-of-operation…was ship."_

 _Which shocks Shikamaru and everyone as well, as Yugito spoke up. "Just like General Ironwood's? So that means you have a flagship, right?"_

 _"Yup." Jing replied. "Since we had a fortress and base which I can't tell you where."_

 _"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, sighing._

 _As Jing clears his throat, and declared. "Anyway…I'd already had a place to recommended you all staying…then that would mean…Shell Town."_

 _"Shell Town? Is that where Shiru and everyone else live there?" Sasuke asked._

 _"That's right, Kurosaki and Sakuya will had you guys live there temporary and then taking break before heading back to Beacon." Jing answered, which surprised SSGN and HRNS and everyone else._

 _"I CAN'T wait to see Ruby and Yang again!" Naruto exclaimed._

 _"Same goes with Weiss and Blake." Gaara added, agreed._

 _"So let's settled, I had my portal ready to take you to Pronterra." Jing declared._

 **==Flashback Ended – Present==**

Naruto was admitted about how when he and the others arrived Shell Town; wonder who named this town after a simple shell. Not to mention, they had a beach there as well, so they can spend time fun there. Also, being informed that there is a rumored 'Bladejaw' Grimm into these waters.

Since never thought there is a sea creature of grimm came into these waters. Anyway, since everyone had an extra time to take a serious vacation, while Lee had his part-time workout, he never stops. Can't blame him for he needed to keep trying to be the best.

As Naruto once he almost his workout, as he saw a convenience store, since he brought 200 Lien to buys some snacks and drinks.

Once he brought some snacks and drink, and sat at the bench next to the entrance, as he took out some hotdog on the plastic bag and took a bite into it. Most of those food that Naruto or anyone else ate in first time when they came here.

And also there is another flashback when his older counterpart and his wife taking into the new home of theirs…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"Come on in! Make yourself at home." C. Naruto exclaimed._

 _Naruto was amazed for his counterpart and his wife would live there, along with everyone which admitted about Kurosaki and Sakuya had been living there._

 _The house of theirs was a 2 stories building with a living room, dining room, kitchen, a bathroom, and an entertainment room which had a mini bar area, a pool table and a piano. The second floor held 3 bedrooms which each had their own separate bathroom, and a study. At the other end of the hallway was a cord dangling that lead to the attic. The house had a white picket fence surrounding the front with plants and herbs surrounding the cobble stone path that lead to the front door._

 _"You can sleep in a guest rooms by separate genders by sharing, in a bed or a floor. We'll prepared mattress, pillows, and blankets to sleep in." C. Naruto recommended. "Or you can sleep in the couch in the living room as well if you wanted to sleep there."_

 _As Shikamaru sat a couch on the living room, since it looks comfy, while Choji and Ino were curious about this pool table, then Naruto went to the mini-bar along with Sasuke and Sakura were curious about they had a mini-bar. Then the girls and the rest were curious about this house and half of the people were going upstairs of what they're curious._

 _"Wow…your homes is amazing." Naruto awestruck amazed for seeing that fancy house._

 _Sakura added. "I agreed with Naruto about this house…is this where…?"_

 _"Yup, we've been lived here for two years since the townspeople accepted us to live here while the mayor know about our secret." C. Sakura (Sakuya) explained stepped in. "We've been considered as huntsman and huntress for hired us to exterminate the Grimm that terrorizing this town. We're maintain Shell Town for be sure…most of the H.P.S., the Huntsman/Huntress Police Station had keep things from here. While we're taking our own post."_

 _"So you guys are huntsman?" Naruto asked, claimed about the Uzmaki married couple. As seeing them looked each other, as they looked at them before the older blond place his arm around Sakura's counterpart._

 _"Yup, since you have the same name, and same blood, so meaning that you're like a brother to me." C. Naruto said, which shocks his younger counterpart. Since he knew about his adopted older sister._

 _"And you are my sister as well? Since you know what I'm talking about what you're planning?" Sakura added said to her younger counterpart, which shocks the pinketter as well. Which she wanted a sister since both counterparts had the same blood as well._

 _Turns out, both younger and counterparts had found a family, more or less that they needed…_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Naruto sighed for admitted about having an older twin brother like his counterpart, which its fine for having Velvet's parents didn't mind for sure.

"Hey Naruto."

Which causes Naruto turn his attention to see Sakura with her daily exercise attire; a red shirt with a white circle on her left chest and white jugging pants.

As Naruto replied her greeting. "Hey Sakura, just got buys some snacks and drinks in this store."

"Its okay, I was about buy some drinks as well for some daily exercise." Sakura insisted.

With a smile on Naruto's face, until he took out another bottle of water in the plastic bag which made Sakura smiled for seeing him got himself another one, and he toss it at her, which quickly catches it, and opens the cap and took a clung on it. Which he knew she wanted some, after all, being teammates needed to supported with bond.

As Sakura sat next to Naruto, as she spoke. "It's a bit awkward for having an older sister like my counterpart while you have older counterpart as well."

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed, as suddenly a car drives in passing by. "Its been 2 days in that chamber we have been trained…"

"You could say that again." Sakura agreed. "Hey…can we spar? After all, its been 2 days when several times while inside that chamber needed some serious training."

"Sure Sakura, stretching some muscles to spar with you will be fun." Naruto replied.

"That reminds me…wonder how's your girlfriends doing? You haven't contacted them since we've just got back in the current time." Sakura said to Naruto about regarding Ruby and Yang in Vale.

"Nah~! I can't spoil the surprised Sakura? Because I wanted to see the shocking look on their faces if we got back." Naruto explained, which made Sakura tensed about what her former blond teammate's point.

"Oooohhh…I know what your mean." Sakura realized with a smile along with Naruto with a sly smile meaning that means, then she playful embarrassed about that. "Oops, sorry, silly me, I don't want to spoil it."

"Its alright…" Naruto insisted, as he told up and declared. "Come on, let's head back."

Which made Sakura nodded, and then she and Naruto raced back to the Uzumaki residence.

So with that, they left the store for their important things to do for sure…

 **==Back to Beacon – Vale – Hours Later==**

Team RWBY were exhausted and groaning while JNPR were on their dorm as well. Ever since, the training is started about day 3 when Ruby was got the idea for some training.

While Weiss did able to had increased her physical for this, since she can't remain flat-chest as Sakura (no offence), since she can't blame her for did not took some training period.

"Ruby…this is your idea." Weiss said with a deadpanned look, since she took a shower to cleaned the sweet out on her body.

"Hey~, don't blame me! You know many of strong bad guys are out there." Ruby replied, protest and complained.

"Ruby, Roman is in jail! End of story." Weiss reminded.

"I don't think its not that, Weiss? I think what Ruby was trying to say this, is: There are many people who were waiting to strike if any of us needed to improved strength." Blake pointed about Ruby's statement. "Not to mention competitors from all around the Kingdom were pretty skilled and most better experience…so training will be best choice to get stronger."

Weiss sighed about what Blake (being the sister-girlfriend) got the point, she's right, there are stronger opponents like the White Fang Lieutenant that she was facing. His strength was brutal, even Yatsuhashi can't equal his strength. So, she agreed Ruby about this matter.

"I agreed Blake, ever since most of our teachers able to get the pointers while Ozpin and Glynda allowed them to teach us." Yang said. "Not to mention, Gai-sensei gave us some spandex of his."

Which causes Ruby, Blake and Weiss shivered their spines about what Gai did lend some hideous green tight suit, ever since when Team JNPR were forced to wear them, while Weiss refused, since Yang is the only person to wear it.

"Yang, I forbid you to wear something like that." Ruby declared, frowning.

"Oh come on, sis, it was comfortable." Yang complained.

"Ruby's right, Yang, I voted to not to wear it." Blake agreed.

"Same here. I DON'T want you to wear that savage thing." Weiss concluded. "We only wear usual training gear."

Which made Yang pout for its unfair. She really fond that spandex that looks…*sighed*…sexy if you asked me…

Anyway, since three members of Team RWBY will had allowed to wear some hideous. Good thing that they had their own training exercise outfit. For sure that since cannot wear that but only showing their asses. **(2)**

As Ruby get down on her bunk and spoke up. "We better get something to eat, we're starving from training."

With Ruby is leaving, so without hesitating to get something to eat, as following by the rest of the team, and then went through the door, as Weiss will make some ice for herself and her team because of their soreness.

 **==In Shell Town – At Uzumaki Residence - Training grounds==**

*Clash!*

A both sword and axe clashing, seeing Naruto and Sakura were sparing; with Naruto armed with both Kuramasaiga in sword form, and his Executioner's sword in the other, while Sakura wielded the Helmet Splatter, the bluntsword; Axe and Hammer.

As Sakura was prepared to slam her hammer on Naruto, until which made Naruto jumped back which almost to slam it, with the slam causes to create a crater.

With Naruto countered her by tossing his zanbato which causes Sakura ducked over, until she charges straight at him, while the sword itself was about returns its owner, while Naruto had following suit with his sword in reverse gripped.

Until with reaction, he side-stepped to see a struck a lightning, as he turn around to see Sasuke with the Fangs, the thunderswords. Then there is another lightning struck, which cause the pinkette react as well, then dodge it as Naruto.

Since it was 3-way sparing. Which fighting the most impressive fight, since their were intense. Sasuke didn't mind for sparing. For now, being trained by the counterparts they're now like the sannins themselves.

Until Naruto's Seversword spins returns straight at him, until he quickly grabs its handle which able to successfully mastered that sword, then sheathed Kuramasaiga and then sealed his sword once more. And then took out Mandarin Cyclone.

While Sakura still wielded her Helmet Splatter weapon, and Sasuke's Fang swords, which they fight with dual wielded. So far, as they continue their spar, within about minute(s), which seeing of how stronger they are.

Once the minutes later in the spar, they separate ways, as the former team 7 were taking a serious fight for sure. As any of them sharing their gazes, and suddenly…

*Laugh!*

Seeing Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were sharing a laugh that results from the fight. They admitted themselves like some kids would play outside. They're having fun that's for sure.

Not to mention, everyone else were taking in different locations to trained with, like Team 7 were having the last time to see themselves to catching up with. And also Jing came around and gave them something on his base; some R&D had manage to create an chakra armor that allows to protect heavy blows, since based on Naruto and Sakura's counterpart old world of theirs.

Not to mention…today, C. Naruto (Kurosaki) made a departure to heading to Naruto's old home world to fixed everything while they're gone. Also goes by the name Arashi, it will be a new alias name for sure.

Since Tenten got some incendiary rounds for her weapon that she manage to finished, which consists with a bo-staff, unlike Sun's weapon: a staff and nunchuku/lever-action shotgun. But a bo-staff/naginata/sansetsukon combination, then which separates into dual batons, then tonfas and lever-action rifles. Not to mentioned which stated for creates a tonfa SMGs like Fu's.

For now, that with Re-team 7 had finished their today's training, as they went back to their for few weeks ahead, while most of them did learned how to cook to live alone, since been an orphan or not wanted to learned how to live onto their lives.

Since Jing had make some special noodle soup is like ramen that Naruto obsessed most for lunch. It's called 'Batchoy'. It was Jing's most favorite, since added raw egg and let it cooked for minutes and had bread as well. Naruto and Sakura was admitted about this meal, along with the Rookie 12 and the others. Since its hot noodle shop, since its better to let it cool it first then eat it. Its fine to add rice there as well.

 **==In Shell Town – At Unknown Location==**

*CLANG!*

*CLANG!*

*CLANG!*

*CLANG!*

*CLANG!*

Those were the sounds coming from the blacksmith's shop in Shell Town, as a man with dark green hair, brown eyes with two scars over his right eye. Which he was worked on some metal for a sword he had been commissioned to make for a client.

It would take a few more weeks refining and honing the metal to be sharp piece of weaponry that only a sword he made could be in the hands of a skilled huntsman/huntress. Finishing up for the day, the man puts his materials away, and went to the front of his shop after a buzzing sound went off in the forging area indicated he had a possible customer enters.

With a smile on his face, seeing expecting to see 'someone' had entered his shop.

"Yo, Jing, didn't expecting to see you around."

"You know me, Kiyoto. I was doing my business with you along with Naruto (aka Kurosaki/Arashi) as one of the informants. I was only came here to see how are you doing this days?" Jing said with a smiled, since he is the new residential along with his kids; Shiruba and Karou.

"Ah yes! Sure I get it for you." Kiyoto exclaimed.

As he went to the forging room to get what he has, once he returns with a familiar black cloth handle katana with a silver tsuba.

"I manage to upgrade your katana is much powerful then the Dragon Sword." He explained, as he takes it, as Jing grabs the handle and sheathed.

With Jing drawn his Assassin's Katana, seeing his full view of his blade, since its light and more durable that withstand heavy weaponry. Once he sheathed his sword then placed a sheathed sword on his shoulder. And turn to Karou with a smile of gratitude.

"Thanks Kiyoto, I better go now…Oh! Your kids were doing fine in Vale? Making new friends." Jing said.

"Anytime, Jing." Kiyoto appreciated.

As Jing was about to left, until which he stops, exclaimed. "Oh! I almost forgot?"

"What?" Kiyoto confused.

"Someone had lay eyes on your daughter." He informed, which made him frowned.

"Really…? Who?" Kiyoto asked, with a frowning face, since being an overprotective father.

"Have you heard the Hyuga Clan?" Jing asked, which made him tensed.

"Oh! You mean the noble clan in Hidden Leaf, specialized in Byakugan, the 'all-sees' eyes. I'd heard there is a Main and Branch. What about them?" He stated, until with another tensed about that statement from Jing's comment. Since he knew about the Leaf's reputation.

"Wait! You don't mean…"

"Don't worry, she got met, also she gave his cousin a beating for betrayed someone's heart." Jing persisted.

"Oh…anyway…I would like to met this Hyuga of what you are talking about." Kiyoto said.

"You could say that again." Jing shrugged, so with that, and prepared to leave. "Anyway, I better go now."

So with that, Jing left the shop. Leaving Kiyoto with a amusing smile on the counter.

With a sighed on Kiyoto's mouth, and said himself.

"Shina…lets hope our little girl will be having time with a boy is from our old world…I guess its best for her decision will made her own… We're proud of Shiru…having friends from our world…let's hope if you spoiled her with grandkids."

With a chuckled about how if Shina was any mother like most mothers making their kids embarrassed about having a boy/girlfriend. Not to mention, wanted grandchildren.

So with that, Kiyoto was heading back to work, until he turn to the picture frame of his lover, Shina with a smile on her face.

With a single shed of tear, with a smile of happiness and sad of how he misses his beloved…

 **==Next Day (Day 7 – 7 days left) – At Uzumaki Residence==**

Today is prepared to heading home in Beacon, as the rookie 12, plus Sabaku siblings, Team FRHY, SAKO, Yugito, Bee, and Utakata were prepared to heading to Vale for departure.

During breakfast, Naruto was happy for seeing Sakura's counterpart manage to cooked Ichiraku's ramen, which turns out that both she and Naruto were owned a Ramen shop, meaning that the name of their shop after owners they've known. The blond was heavenly thank her and his counterpart about having his most favorite ramen in their old home.

Once they finished. So they're prepared to leaving.

As for now, they are already standing outside in the Uzumaki residence (once its locked), as Jing will prepared to open the portal to heading back. Along with Yasha and Sakuya (Sakura's counterpart), while C. Naruto (aka Kurosaki) had been depart lately.

"Is everyone ready?" Jing declared, asking everyone heading home.

Getting a nod from everyone, which they had everything packed on their belongings, until Naruto and Lee pumped their fist onto the air.

"Hell ya!/Yosh!" They yelled.

"Alright…" Jing begun, as he turn around, then straight his hand in front of him. "Let's return to Vale…"

And now, Jing summons a burst of blue energy which opens the portal in front of them.

"Let's go everyone! Time is ticking!"

As Jing first go through, followed by Yasha and C. Sakura.

With Naruto stared at the portal with something in his mind.

 _'I'm coming home, my little-rose and sun dragon.'_ Naruto thought, as he first stepped through the portal. As Gaara followed him behind.

 _'I'll get see you again my snowflake and kitty in 'two'-five days.'_ Gaara thought as well.

With Sasuke and Sakura followed Gaara, along with Shikamaru and Temari with their hands interlocked, and then with Bee, Utakata, and Yugito, SAKO, and FRHY.

Once everyone is went through the portal, and now it closes…

 **==In Vale==**

Weiss and Blake felt a tug which came from the respectful items that Gaara gave it to him.

Followed by Ruby and Yang, any of them felt something that the marker of the Flying Thunder god once Naruto gave the girls? Since Naruto able to marked Yang as well since he gave her one of his Raijin kunais for state emergency.

"Hey girls…did any of you feel that?" Ruby asked, as she took out Naruto's Raijin kunais.

"Yeah…" Weiss responded, as she grab the sand flask that Gaara gave it to her.

"Guys…I think I know what that means…" Blake spoke up with realized, as she, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss looked each of them. Realizing the meaning about what those seals and items that felt there is a beacon among the range.

"Then that means Naruto and the others are return!" Yang exclaimed with a excited look.

"NARUTO'S BACK!? YAY! HE'S HOME! We better tell Professor Ozpin!" Ruby exclaimed, as she uses her semblance leaving rose petals behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yang yelled, as she jumped down on her bunk, and follows her sister into the hallways. Leaving Weiss and Blake, as they looked each other about their respectful partners left to welcoming their boyfriends returns.

"Is it ready yet?" Blake asked.

Weiss nodded, as she took out a black and white checkered scarf underneath her pillow, and then Blake took out a brown paper bag. With a nod each other and then its time for prepared for welcome home coming.

Its been days since Weiss and Blake had buys some knitting kit for making a scarf for Gaara, which while Weiss do the knitting, since Blake was obvious for playing yarns like most of the cats. Most cats likes to play the yarns. **(3)**

Its been minutes she manage to finished the scarf she and Blake making. So far, its 'far' ready to give it to Gaara when he gets here.

So with that, as Weiss went through the doorway for following the girls they had left, carrying the bag, and with Blake behind her…

 **==At the Streets of Vale==**

 **(Ragnarok Online OST: Plateau – Starts)**

Jing, Yasha, C. Sakura in Arukas' disguised, and then Team SSGN along with Sakura, HRNS along with Tenten, and Team KAIT along with Ino, Yugito along with Team SAKO and Bee, and lastly is Utakata and team FRHY. Since most people in Vale were able to recognized any of them, and but those were confused as well.

"Man, I am so~ glad to be back." Naruto's voice spoke up, happily, that shocks everyone tensed about that sounded like the certain young blond they know.

"You bet'cha you, Naruto. Its been 2 'days' when we have trained for at least." The voice of Gaara had conclude.

"Hard to say, we should had our mentors gratitude for how long it has been." Sasuke's voice which tensed about that sound like is also someone they know.

"It was troublesome, you guys remember when any of us almost died from their brutal training." Shikamaru stated, which causes his team shivered their spine for mentioned what the blonde's counterpart, followed by his wife, Jing and Yasha, and Zenmar.

"Shikamaru! Don't remind us!" Naruto exclaimed, felt terrified about how it was insane.

"I agreed with Naruto. Master Sakuya almost blown us into kingdom come." Sakura's voice stated, groaning about that training.

"So…anyone wanted to stroll around Vale? Or we could go to stop by at Excalibur's Pizza." Naruto suggesting. Which made his team, HRNS and KAIT smiled for one of Naruto's choice.

"I prefer Pizza? That would be a good idea! Its been a while we had some." Shikamaru smiled.

"So its settled, let's go!" Naruto declared.

"He's right. The sooner we had finished our lunch, the sooner to get to Beacon." Gaara added.

As team SSGN adding Sakura were asking anyone wanted to go their favorite restaurant, so they accepted for having pizza.

 **(Ragnarok Online OST: Plateau – Ended)**

 **==At Excalibur Pizza==**

Keno was shocked in surprised for seeing Naruto and the others came here, turns out their sudden changes of their growth changes. For now everyone serving pizza for their time in training in 2 days.

So far, as Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Yugito, Bee, along with SAKO and FRHY had their brains explode from the new taste on their taste buds. Didn't expecting how it was delicious for sure, its their first time taking a bite of a piece of pizza. Which Naruto suggested not to go to the Game Room? Since it was Keno's reason.

Before Yugito was about say something, until Naruto stops her, and telling her for not saying anything, so she and Naruto gave a fist-bump for enter mindscape and explain everything.

With that conversation got away, since Yugito and her friends knew that rumor. Then unknown to everyone seeing Keno sighed in relief if anything goes wrong for not telling everyone about what happen to the disappearance.

Naruto explained to Keno everyone about their training about weeks ago. Followed by the rest about they're having training trip.

Keno questioned where did they went, so the answer is they're been training trip in Shell Town, which shocks him that he was pretty far, since that town is one of the minors? Since the home where huntsman/huntress lived with high-level caliber.

Which it was next to Pronterra, which it was located there, it's the town they had beach resort there and rumored Grimm were habitats there. So far as until Sakura explained that a friend of Jing did recommended their training. So far, that everything went well that they had been grown up for sure.

Jing had secretly contacted Ozpin about their homecoming. Gave them a surprised party for team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT, along with the 3 girls of Leaf's Rookie 12.

["How's the training progress with my students?"]

"They're doing fine, Ozpin. They finished their training in '2 days'." Jing explained, as he took a bit of a Hawaiian pizza slice. "Kurosaki, Sakuya, Yasha, Zenmar, and myself were able to get their training done…for now…they are ready."

["I see…anyway, I must informed you that we're having a welcoming home party at their club."] Ozpin informed.

"Really?" Jing said expecting.

["Indeed, Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long came by to tell me that everyone is almost home. So far, can you tell them about this?"]

"Sure…and one more thing? We got a surprised to team RWBY."

["And what might be, Mr. Hayabusa?"] Ozpin asked, heard suspecious.

With smirked form onto Jing's face, and replied. "You'll see…"

As Jing hang-up his scroll phone, and then return to their seat, as they continue their lunch…

 **==With Ozpin==**

After being called by the leader of the patriots, as he took a look on the surveillance, which he took a search on the entrance on the walls of Vale surrounds them.

With smirked on his face for understanding of what Jing had said, as Ozpin took a sip on his coffee.

"I see…"

As he land back on his chair and turn to the window, and took a view of Vale.

"Now I know what you mean…"

 **==Time Skipped==**

Once they're going back to Beacon, after their pizza break, as Team FRHY were going ahead to going to their guest dorms, after their 2 days training, and Yugito, Bee, and Team SAKO were going back to Ironwood for report about their training.

As Team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT were bring the 3 kunoichis of former rookie 12 for beacon, told by Jing for coming along. Told by Ozpin for having them to going with.

Now, as the three teams of huntsman/huntress-in-training were taking the airship to heading to the Beacon Academy, along with Jing and Yasha, and while Arukas (namely Sakuya or C. Sakura) and Zenmar will be remain in Vale? Since that they will had some business to do.

Once they arrived, and left the airship in the landing dock, walking straight to the courtyard, until suddenly most of the most of the students were confused about what the new incomers came in, which shocks everyone about they saw.

Most of the three youngest teams of huntsmans/huntresses (Kankuro (14-15) and Temari (15-16) include being teens) were pre-teens is now looked changed, most of the girls were blushed for seeing the handsome faces of Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji. And the boys were jealous for seeing they had muscle build and girls attention, not to mention Temari is with Shikamaru if you asked me.

Naruto and Sasuke felt a dread for seeing an uprising fangirls coming up. Which unknown to them about which any of them already having a girlfriend(s). So with Sasuke had Naruto some tips about how to avoided them.

As opposite as girls, those boys saw Hinata's bust underneath her hooded jacket along with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, until Kiba had his instincts kicked in along with Lee and Sasuke, then he stand besides his also official girlfriend, which causes them grunts with envy about how this girl had bigger then Yang's, since most girls were also jealous and envy, as some of them didn't.

Also, they neglected that most of them recognized that hairstyles, as most of the students; human or faunus alike.

"Hey! Isn't that…?"

"It is! Its Naruto and the others have returns!"

Which shocks everyone shocked about most of the faunus were canine features.

"Really!? Ho can you tell?"

"Hello! I'm a faunus I can smell their scent? And Also I recognized his whisker marks and most of them had the same hairstyle as Ms. Temari over there."

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I see it!"

Most of human or faunus alike were tensed about those people where Team SSGN, HRNS and KAIT, along with Jing and Yasha, and Arukas'. Which most of them almost on their way on the dormitory, most of them needed to take a break for their travels.

Unknown to the group, seeing a certain grayish-black haired teen with boots, heard a commotion when he was investigate, which shocks him for seeing a familiar group came into the courtyard.

With Mercury was shocked disbelief about the rumored youngest teams in Beacon sudden change.

"What the…!? How did those brats were looked…? I better tell Boss-lady about this."

As he took out his scroll and contacted Cinder, as waiting for respond to pick up, and then she got through.

["Yes, Mercury?"]

"We have a problem…" He stated, sounded serious.

 **==With Team SSGN's Dorm==**

Naruto's bag tossing onto his bed, and then the blonde's lay onto the floor of sofa of the kotatsu table. Team SSGN was happy to be back on their dorm again, while Sakura coming alone.

"Oh man, it's so good to be home!" Naruto exclaimed relief for being home.

"Agreed with ya, Naruto." Sasuke agreed with his friend/brother sat at the end of the table, along with Sakura, also had his belongings and Chidori Cutter on his table.

"You boys looked happy for being home in this Academy." Sakura stated.

"No kidding." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, Jing said when he contacted Ozpin? He said he and the headmaster will met them in our clubroom? Wonder what's up?" Shikamaru informed.

"Not sure, Shikamaru?" Naruto replied unsure about what Ozzy and Jing up to. "Whatever it was, its find out, ya'know."

So with that, they had their belongings took out on their room, leaving Sakura's bag as well, as team SSGN plus Sakura prepared to leave their dorm, and heading to their clubroom. They had looked suspicious but knew it probably had to be done…

 **==With Cinder's Group – At the Guest Dorm==**

"Are you certain, Mercury?" Cinder was sounded certain about the changes of Team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT. Turns out that they had their age growth into 15 plus 16. Not to mention their capabilities were improved about the week. Its impossible for those kids were about almost same age as Ruby.

"Yes, Cinder, I'm certain about those kids were grown about 15 or 16." Mercury informed.

"Okay, this is not to right? I mean they used to be age 13. While the other two were about 14-15, so why those guys were change in growth?" Emerald questioned, wondering its not possible.

"It has something to do with the connection of Jing Hayabusa?" Cinder confirmed about this matter. "What it was, it must been the 'place' where the secret organization lies within…but where…?"

Cinder had a small problem about this secret group which made her blood boil a little and annoyance from her threat. Turns out, the spies around the Four Kingdom and even Pronterra, turns out not a single clue where is their stronghold are. It will take more time to search until they found the direct location. And also the information about team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT is still unknown since it was still kept hidden from herself to the world.

So far, Cinder needed more info about any of them and turn to Neo who uses her illusion semblance to disguised; her hair is black and green eyes. "Neo, observed team SSGN."

Getting a nod from the silent petite, and then went out on the dorm room. It will take time to convinced any of them to joined their cause…

 **==At the Clubroom:** **Ninja World Club**

Once team SSGN and Sakura arrived the front door of their clubroom which used to be an old unused classroom. Better thank Ozpin for having a club as well, along with HRNS and KAIT, along with Tenten and Ino were also surprised expecting them that they're been called out as well.

Now, as Naruto first entered, followed by his team and 2 young teams, to Team SSGN's surprised, the whole room was dark with everything down, notice there is a currents that block the lights, with there is no sign of Ozpin, Glynda, and even Jing.

With HNRS and KAIT were also suspicious about why their clubroom is dark? Since then as Hinata and Neji were prepared to used their byakugan, along with everyone else prepared for anything.

"Why is this room is do dark?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Don't know, and that's what worries me." Naruto said feeling tensed.

"Same here." Sasuke agreed with Naruto.

Until suddenly the lights came on itself, and with everyone surprised, seeing all Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, DYZR (Daystar), SABR, and KALM were popped in along with Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck, and Port. Along with Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, and Reina.

"SURPRISE!" They all announced. "WELCOME HOME TEAM SSGN AND EVERYONE!"

"Whoa! Guys, what's going on?" Naruto asked started by the shocking surprised.

"It's you guys' welcoming home party, Naruto!" Ruby announced, rushing to the blonde member of Team SSGN and enveloping him a tackle hug that sends the two spiraling down to the ground. Naruto and Ruby stayed that way for a good minute as she gave Naruto chaste kisses.

"Whoa! Look at you, you're grown about the same as I am!" Ruby exclaimed surprising for seeing her boyfriend is grown about same age as she does, and asked. "When it that happen?"

"It's a long story, I was just about to go to try and find you as well, before we're about to fixed everything in our dorm." Naruto replied with a small fox-like grin on his face, as they got up from the floor, and turn to see Yang.

Which surprised Ruby for seeing Naruto is now taller then her. While he almost had the same height as Yang's.

"Well, aren't you surprised?" Yang asked, seeing her main boyfriend had grown. "Since did you grown up about little sister's age? Did you take steroids or something?"

"Like I said to Ruby: It's a long story." Naruto replied. Until Yang gave him by collar and pull him and crashed his lips on hers, as they part ways. Causes him to smile. "And also I'm sure am, you guys did all this for any of us?"

"Of course, Naruto, what wouldn't we do for our returning friends?" Jaune stated.

Naruto smiled and replied. "Thanks a lot guys."

"And you guys have nice tasty outfit too." Coco comment for seeing everyone had their change of attires, adding few several armor on them. Before a wink through her shades on Kankuro, which made the puppet user had his heart struck like an arrow.

"I can't believe my little brothers is so grown up! I better tell my parents about how you had grown." Velvet exclaimed.

"Thanks sis." Gaara appreciated.

With Ozpin approaches Team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT, along with Glynda.

"Welcome back Team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT. I assume the end results of your hard work had paid off?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes, Headmaster, we've finished our training, and we have improved our capabilities for passed a week." Shikamaru stated.

"Same here." Neji added.

"And us too!" Kiba finished, exclaimed.

"Good to see you, Sasuke, and everyone." Glynda welcoming everyone, which causes Sasuke flinched about seeing her glasses adjusted.

"Yeah, its great to see you, Glynda." Sasuke replied, nervously.

"Mr. Hayabusa informed you all about their growth changes, since myself only were told about you all." Ozpin informed.

"And you didn't." Glynda frowned, getting a shrugged from Ozpin.

"Anway, now you have completely your training, wonder how all of you got your ages sudden change, and now you all are assemble, and you all can enjoy your time for celebrate your welcome home party. And we will update your new profiles, afterwards." Ozpin announced, getting a nod from Team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT.

As everyone were having time in the party in the club, which several people were having time for their sudden changes. Suddenly, when Naruto introduces Shiru, Karou and their team to Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.

Sakura and Ino were jealous about Shiru's bust size (since she was dislikes them for keeping it growing up), which shocks them about her reason didn't like it, along with Tenten as well for sure. Until Shiru seeing Neji with blush on her face, with a frowning Karou for he had overprotective brother instinct.

Until Neji and Shiru were begin to having discussion each other for sure, while Karou will had keep on eye on Neji if possible for under his advantage, until he notice those eyes, thank to his father about what he is from and his home village were.

For now, as Naruto were having conversation with his old teacher and nurse (which considered as a new sister-figure due of being his sensei's girlfriend, being a faunus).

"Naruto, you sure looked grown." Iruka comment, admitted about how Naruto had grown.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Naruto appreciated, as he and his old teacher gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Wow, young man, never thought that you're were a young man is now grown into a fine handsome boy." Reina comment.

"Oh~ come on, Nurse Reina, its embarrassed me." Naruto said, bashful.

As Ruby hugging Naruto's arm, while Yang is stand next to him. So, as Naruto, his girlfriends; Ruby and Yang were having some conversation with Iruka and Reina for sure.

With Sasuke and Lee were having conversation with Fox and Ren, if possible for spar each other for sure how they're been trained.

Ino had a sense of fashion as Coco's since those two were discussion for sure, along with Kankuro besides her, Tenten was curiously about her minigun that devastates several Nevermores,

And then there's Nora, Yatsuhashi, and Choji were having conversation about their training.

"Wow, Choji, you've looked grown strong." Yatsuhashi comment.

"Thanks, Yatsu. I had improved my skills for prepared for anything." Choji appreciated.

"Oh~ I hope you and I have pancake eating contest!" Nora exclaimed.

"Sure, you and I will settled!" Choji declared with a cheeky smile, along with Nora.

With Hinata along with her cousin Neji were discussion with Jaune and Pyrrha about their training.

"So how your training with Pyrrha, Jaune?" Hinata asked.

"I'm doing fine, we've had some other things with your sensei, Kurenai." Jaune replied, which made Hinata and Neji tensed.

"Does Gai-sensei having…trained any of you while we're gone?" Neji asked, guessing if team JNPR trained under his sensei's teachings.

"Well…" Pyrrha begun, chuckled nervously about that. "Ruby suggested for having training for a week while you guys were still out there as well."

Until Neji's expression into dumbfounded and a dry looked, then guessed. "It me guess…Gai-sensei had you guys wearing his…"

Which made Jaune and Pyrrha's spine shivered about that, which Neji notice it.

"Guess it is…" Neji said, looked unamused. As a he thought something in his mind for seeing Gai with team JNPR wearing Gai's hideous green spandex, doing handstand 100s lap around the city in Vale.

While the rest of everyone else were having time in the party, until a door opens, which appears to be Sun and Neptune, along with Yugito, FRHY and SAKO.

"What's this! A party without us invited!" Sun exclaimed.

Until Weiss apologized for didn't invited you guys, while Yugito was aware about this statement, along with SAKO and FRHY. Since which its fine, and so they're enjoy their time in the party. Shino and Fu were having some conversation as well, along with her team and everyone else, while Sun and Yugito talks each other along with Neptune. So far, poor Neptune, until seeing Weiss walking to Gaara along with Blake.

Before that, Sun and Neptune were shocked about team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT having sudden change of growth is now about age 15-16 while two of Gaara's siblings were 16-17.

While everyone having time to enjoy the party, drinking, eating, telling jokes, and etc.

Of course, until Killer Bee came in, and then performed Enka raps of his, until suddenly Samui approaches at the center of the desk at the front of the clubroom.

"Presenting his rapping greatness Killer Bee!" She announced sounding sarcastic as she stepped aside and Bee dance into the clearing with everyone clapping and suddenly he began to rap, while Yugito can't take a boiling point for his annoying raps.

Sun and Neptune started their shoulders to the rhythm with Ren while the others weren't sure want to make, with his arms crossed, along with Glynda. Ozpin, Port, and Oobleck were impressed about his rap, which its not bad or half-bad for sure.

Pyrrha suppressed a chuckled as she listened to Bee's rap, while Jaune looked as if he'll never understood this type of music along with Weiss (as always didn't understand), also seeing Ruby, Yang, and Blake were suppress it from laughter about their white-haired teammate's confusion.

When Bee finished his rap he struck a pose while everyone watched awkwardly, but they applauded before Bee felt he was being insulted from not getting a responded.

"Thank you, thank you all! Thank you! The Rap-Master Killer Bee has spoken, fool ya fool!" He exclaimed, giving a double thumb's up.

With that performance is done, as they continue their time in the party, with Naruto along with his girlfriends; Ruby and Yang about this discussion while everyone else having time for a pep-talk.

"Whoa! You're training with Bushier brows-sense?" Naruto exclaimed, surprising about what Ruby told him about their training. Which never expecting the teacher of Lee were having time for trained,

"Yes, we thought we could trained ourselves, so if its okay for your senseis will trained us for upcoming Vytal Festival." Ruby replied, guessing about Lee's nickname is Bushy-brow, and Gai's is Bushier Brows. "Well…*nervous laughed* Yang here had wore Bushier brows-sensei's one of his spandex."

Naruto looked at her with a dumbfounded looked, causes Yang chuckled, by rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh come on, Whiskers, you know its comfortable." Yang complained.

As they continue their conversatio0n with each other, and then there's Gaara, Weiss, and Blake. Weiss was surprised for seeing Gaara is looked about older now, about taller then her and same height as Blake does.

"Gaara, I…" Weiss about to say, she was nervous while holding a paper bag.

With Gaara notice it on Weiss hands, and spoke interjected. "Weiss, what is on that bag?"

"Its for you? A gift." Blake claimed to Gaara, which causes the sand-user tensed about he got them a gift. "From two of us."

"The two of you?" Gaara confused.

"Yes, myself and Blake were making something for you." Weiss replied, as she gave a paper bag to Gaara, once he takes, and opens it, and place his hand inside, until he felt something soft, and then took out on its bag which surprises him for what on his hand; a black and white checkered scarf.

"Is that…?" Gaara was about asked.

"It's the scarf we made? Since we've notice the red scarf that Hinata repairs it that gave it to Naruto, before we met up with Kurosaki." Blake explained.

As Gaara put it on, which it looks comfortable as well, and gave Weiss and Blake a embrace.

"Thanks for the gift, girls. I love it."

So now, with that, everyone is enjoying the party with eating and laughing around the clubroom. As they enjoying planning games like drinking contest like: Choji and Nora were having Pancake eating contest with Fu is joining.

 **==Outside==**

But…unknown to everyone, Neo was been observed the party while using Directional Microphone which connects with a scroll of hers to record the conversation and a earphones as well to listen it.

With Neo was frowned about this conversation about the name 'Kurosaki' or 'Arukas or everything. Turns out, those Intel didn't had enough to know more about team SSGN, HRNS and KAIT.

Neo narrowed her eyes at the clubroom, since she will infiltrate this place and learned more about this where did they came from and how they get here in the first place…

Also…someone didn't expecting that Neo haven't notice Xing while in stealth mode, with a glowing eyes flashes for seeing the petite spy still observing them.

With smirked on through his mask, seeing a reflection of Neo, until she able to hacked her scroll and copy without her being notice.

Since Cinder implanted a virus on the CCT Tower and every system, so they implanted Highly advance Anti-virus to wait for the right moment to remove it, if possible for Cinder is planning to had Roman to plan that virus on every Mechanical like AK-200 and the Paladins.

So far, waiting for Jing to be prepare for anything and its know it…

 **==OVA==**

As the portal appears on the clearing, until a certain older blonde wearing a black coat and hood steps out onto the portal, only reveal his face and hair; his disguised form is red hair like his clan does.

C. Naruto aka Arashi Uzumaki is now arrived Naruto's home world, which seeing he was surrounded by a familiar forest and took a deep breath.

"Ah…its been a while that air in Land of Fire is still the same when I had smell it." Arashi (C. Naruto/Kurosaki) admitted. As he channeled his chakra and better not get detected by the ANBU were in presence, then took a leap throughout the forest.

Once he arrived the destination, as he saw a familiar wall.

"Hmm…looks like the result from the Sand-Sound Invasion. Guess it didn't fixed it after what happen…better get to Granny and Pervy Sage visit about this." Arashi confirmed.

As Arashi (C. Naruto/Kurosaki) stick the wall with his feet and ran towards the top. Once it was on the top, and took a view of the village with a sadden expression.

"it looks like this worst then I had thought…" Arashi said frowning at the sight of the results.

On the view, seeing a weak condition of the Hidden Leaf Village that once is now like a less polluted wasteland…

"Better get to them to healed them and fixed everything. Otherwise…this village will be torn apart." C. Naruto declared.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Naruto Ending 2 – Harmonia – Starts)**  
 **Link:** watch?v=abMrAT2snLw  
 **Characters in order of appearance:** Ruby, Weiss, Sakura, and Ino. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Choji, Iruka, Hinata, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi, Tenten, Ozpin, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Sun, Neptune, Blake, and Yang.

~Nee kikoe masu ka?~

~Sora wa hateshinaku aoku sunde ite…~  
~Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite…~  
~Kimi wa itsumademo egao de ite…~

~Ja nai to naichau kara~

~Mawari wo mimawasa nakute mo~  
~Mou iin da yo~  
~Kono te no naka ni wa minna ga~  
~Iru kara~

~Nakitaku natte nigetaku natte~  
~Shiawase wo wasurete shimattara~  
~Mina utae~  
~Hikari ga umare yami ga umareta~  
~Futatsu wa hitotsu~  
~HARUMONIA kanjite TEREPASHII~

~Nee kikoe masu ka?~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==Omake #1 – The Arrival of Pepsi Man!==**

Naruto sighed for admitted about having an older twin brother like his counterpart, which its fine for having Velvet's parents didn't mind for sure.

"Hey Naruto."

Which causes Naruto turn his attention to see Sakura with her daily exercise attire; a red shirt with a white circle on her left chest and white jugging pants.

As Naruto replied her greeting. "Hey Sakura, just got buys some snacks and drinks in this store."

"Its okay, I was about buy some drinks as well for some daily exercise." Sakura insisted.

 **(Cue the Music: Pepsi Man Theme Song – Starts)**

Naruto and Sakura were startled from the music came out of nowhere, until they heard people talking that someone is running, while pointed at that direction, which made the two members of former Team 7 attention which made them tensed for seeing 'someone' ran towards them.

On the distance that some is running towards them was a man wearing a white and blue bodysuit with no face, with a swirling symbol (not Naruto's clan crest) of red, white, and blue design in a sphere-like shape.

Until they heard like: 'Hey! Is that Pepsiman?' or 'Everyone! Look, its Pepsiman!'.

Once seeing man with white and blue suit named Pepsiman ran towards the convenience store. Which made Naruto and Sakura awkward for seeing this man almost towards them.

Once the white-blue suited man stops and raise his hand at front of them and opens his revealing mouth.

~"PEPSIMAAAAAAN!"~

 **(Pepsi Man Theme Song – Stops)**

And made a sound of a opening a soda can until a scene changed into a brown fizzing, then changed back to seeing Naruto and Sakura holding a soda can of Pepsi.

"Whoa!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed, they holding a can of pepsi.

"Well, what did you know, so that's the rumored Pepsiman that everyone was talking about." Sakura stated.

"And I thought it was stupid joke rumor for Pepsiman delivers Pepsi did exist." Naruto agreed, which it was true about the rumors of Pepsiman, as he turn to him with his arms on his hips. "Thanks Pepsiman."

With a thumps up on Naruto, and then Pepsiman prepared to leave, until…

*Beep! Beep!*

Pepsiman was HIT by a car on the side, which causes him rolled though on top of it spins, then hit on the ground, then hearing a groaning after being hit. Turns out, he was standing on the middle of the streets.

Which causes Naruto and Sakura cringes and followed by a laughed about this rumored man was hilarious.

"And also whenever after he give the pepsi to everybody, and then hit by anything or hurt himself, too." Sakura added, amusing.

* * *

 **==Omakec#2 – Oh my God! They Killed Kenny==**

As Sakura sat next to Naruto, as she spoke. "It's a bit awkward for having an older sister like my counterpart while you have older counterpart as well."

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed, as suddenly a car drives in passing by. "Its been 2 days in that chamber we have been trained…"

And then there is four boys; as 3 of them went ahead one of them last is also a boy wearing a orange parka, only his eyes when his face is covered. As the boy almost to joined up with his friends, and…

*Honk! Honk!*

Naruto and Sakura cringed for some goresome scene, turns out a poor boy got struck by a truck, and then rats came by eating its corpse, after another honk.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" The boy named Stan exclaimed.

"You bastard!" Another boy named Kyle responded.

Naruto and Sakura looked shocked in stunned and gloomy about how they had saw…

 **(Omake Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 45 in Prelude Season 3…

So, there you have! I manage to finished it in time for sure…since its fine for taking so many words that I had work on. Well, now Naruto and the others were return and became powerful, since its like in Shippuuden canon. Hope you all like it.

Now, they are home in Beacon, and then they had became more skillful and most intelligent since I had skipped about their training progress, so I'm apologized.

Looks Cinder had some problems about team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT about their changes? It will be difficult for her to convinced any of them to joined. Since she needed Intel about any of them for sure when Mercury just saw them return.

~~~M~~~

As I promised for few reviewers about Naruto wanted to date Ruby about her age, so I gave them that along with the others. So here they are…now they're grown up and powerful and skillful…

Now for their training is intense, so much for sure that everything is prepared for the Vytal Festival… any of them were now High-Jonin Level, now for let's seeing how stronger they are…

So far, I will had time to revised the teams of OC to come up along with weapons and abilities.

~~~M~~~

What did you think the Omake was create? Funny isn't it. Since I had Pepsi Man in this story, along with the boys from South Park. Having Kenny killed in this story. So review it as well. (:3)

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(0).** It was the name of the military which before the ten federations that I had come up with while I was still in school days, before we had internet.

 **(1).** I kinda feel bad for team RWBY and JNPR for this intense training. Guess I cannot blame them for this problem. But hey! Its their idea.

It will be just like RWBY: Chibi Ep 13? I also kinda feel bad for Ruby, Yang, and Blake giving most heavy workout by Nora. Except for Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha had big concussion. :3

On Pyrrha's comment: "She's not even human."

 **(2).** Recalled Naruto got one from Gai during Searching Tsunade Arc. Not to mention Sakura in Witchblade Sakura were forced to wear that, which causes the tenant of hers became mental breakdown because of that spandex is wearing.

In Omake? Itachi wasn't fond to seeing Sakura wore that. He convinced-I mean 'demanded' to get rid of it.

 **(3).** Think about RWBY: Chibi ep 2 when Ruby is like being a cat likes to play the yarn.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Standing by in Progress ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Standing by ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing-in-progress**

[Stand in Progress]

01\. .

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** [Progress]

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

Black and White Checkered Scarf (Created by Weiss and Blake)

Possession: Gaara.

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 220+ favorite(s) and 229+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Round One'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 8/10/2016/7:42pm

 **Finished** : 8/18/2016/6:18pm

 **Published:** 8/20/2016/12:00am


	46. C: Round One

**Chapter 46:** Round One; SSGN's First Match

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With Team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT were now back in Beacon and its now and never. They are now stronger and skillful for prepared for Vytal Festival. Until then, most of the competitors were so surprised for their sudden changes…

First Round is begun…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)],

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru]

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 46 of this story, which now the Season 3 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

With the new chapter, its time for the Vytal Festival Tournament is now and never!

Which I will had adjusts the lines and fix the sentence and conversation what spoken about this matter…

Now…as for now that the New Season 4 is still upcoming, and I wonder what the three members of JNPR had changed. Since Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora will investigate the conspiracy behind the fall of Vale. Since still under away about the aftermath…let's hope that everything will be revealed about what has happen…

Still no idea if its true or not if Salem is Summer from beginning? Then it STILL has to wait for sure…

And does that this Journey is still underway for sure…

Now, so far that everything will be fine…with Pyrrha's fate is sealed, followed by the 'Fall of Vale' never happens. Not to mention the large horde of Grimm will, and also the Dragon as well. For now, the Patriots are making their move…

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** It was awesome for Naruto and the others trained stronger, while they are ready to show off their new moves, so it has to wait, but as much as just like in Canon for its rather had any of them take the doubles round.

And also I know for Yang looked comfortable with Gai's spandex. Which reminded like Witchblade Sakura when she looked embarrassed and humiliated for her punishment.

 **topaz3:** Yeah, I will had in mind for Weiss will met Kiyoto when she had her credit card cuts off from Shiru and Karou. So let's hope Weiss will finally realized about her father's reason for sure. I will Mari will tell her the whole truth about her father's actions.

I decide to had two which why I know Yang is such a bitch for blackmail Naruto for sure. During the 'beacon dance'. Well…a certain comic about Rate M regards RWBY x Naruto. So you know what I mean…?

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

8/21/2016/1:38am – Well…now this is season 3 by section 'C'. Since I had more time adjusting the lines and grammer to work with. Since still watching the latest anime for sure. And also some gameplay as well…

Not to mention, the Halo series had Re-mastered the game for decades since then…

So I will had time to come up some ideas, meaning that I will used refer to Gundam SEED? Its my most favorite anime.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech"]** – Edit: 9/10/2016/8:03am - Read Chapter 49 after this chapter.

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the New Location==**

The opens with view of the golden sun in an orange sky over the tall grass. In front of the gravestone, which who happens to be Ruby Rose's mother, Summer. Seeing the young girl with a red cloak billowing petals in the breeze. Hands clasped and hood up, Ruby stands over the white stone memorial.

Its been a week(s), now its finally a day have arrived, where the Vytal Festival tournament had begun, and before Ruby wanted to start, she was pay respects to her mother, until the day begun…

With Ruby standing on the edge of the cliff, were her grave was held there, and then she lowered her hood, smiling sadly downward, and spoke up.

"Hey, mom…" She begun greeting her deceased mother, looks down at the inscription: 'Summer Rose – Thus Kindly I Scatter'. "Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been…well, things have been, pretty busy. Hope you and Naruto's mom Kushina were having time to talk each other about while you with them, and also Minato as well…"

As she notice there is another two sets of graves with a symbols of a leaf and swirl symbols; it was the graves of Naruto's parents; Minato and Kushina, just like Summer's gravestone:

Minato's grave had a kanji of '火' (fire) on the center, and also his name along with the title 'The Fourth Hokage' (四代目火影) on top of it. And Kushina's is had a the symbol of the Swirl of the Uzumaki Clan. Additional had two small leaf symbols on both sides on top.

"I hope you and Naruto's parents will things work out to get along…" She added.

"Oh, Dad's here, too! He's. uh, you know…Dad." She said shrugged, before she turn her eyes to her mother's grave. "He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you."

Ruby was looked forlornly about how she misses her mother, since during the 'Day of the Dead' Holiday. She did able to see her mother again for so long…

 **(RWBY Season 3 OST: Round One – Starts)**

"I miss you too…" Ruby pauses, then continues. "Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! …So that's cool… I think being on a team with Yang helps. I keep her in line… That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad!"

Ruby keeps telling her mother everything about their adventures.

"Oh, so are Weiss and Blake." Ruby added, until her head popped out forgot something.

"Oh! They're my teammates, hope you already met them! Together, we form Team RWBY (Ruby)! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion…" She explained. "Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some…let's just say, uh, 'odd' teachers."

"Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too!" She informed. "Along with Team SSGN and the others, you know any of them was my boyfriend, Naruto. Along with Yang? Well…it's a long story, mom. You know how she gotten trouble about blackmailed Naruto to date her, so I allowed her. We've been dating for weeks and uh…I enjoy our relationship with Yang."

"I guess it's like they say: "like mother, like daughter"!" Ruby comment.

As Ruby spoke up again with couple of questions to her mother.

"…I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound likd Uncle Qrow."

A bark alerts Ruby to the ever-adorable Zwei and the sight of her father Taiyang Xiao Long, in the trees behind her. Then she turn to her mother's grave.

"Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck!"

As Ruby puts the hood back on and starts to walk away, but turns and delievers one final message to her mother.

"It was good to talk…" She said, as she turn to the other gravestone. "And also you too, Ms. Kushina. I hope me and Naruto will enjoy our relationship with Yang, if its fine…hope I will get to talk to you later…"

With that said, Ruby jogs back to her family, which next is Naruto is next regarding his respects to his parents. After she praying to her mother, then she also pay her respects to her fellow redhead Kushina as well. For without her, she would have never met up with Naruto.

Speaking of the blonde, Naruto had already pay his respects a day earlier, and was hoping that Athrun was around to see if either he, or his team knows anyways as to calling the dead back to the living that wasn't on the 'Day of the Dead' yet, but they still couldn't find him.

The good thing was that they had already registered to fight in the tournament, and even better was how their fight was gonna be towards the end, which gave them time to still have a chance to participate.

But back to Ruby, she had just finished her final goodbyes to her mother, and began making her way back to the tournament where she along with her team will be facing off team ABRN (Auburn) of Haven.

And…before that? There is also something an group of crows into the sun to make a very familiar sight:

~~~~~~~~MMMMMMM~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~  
~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~  
~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~  
~MMM~~~~~~~~~~~MM~~~MM~M~M~M  
M~M~M~~~~~~~~~M~~M~~M~M~~~M~  
M~M~M~~~~~~~~~M~~M~~M~M~~~M~  
~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~  
~~M~~~~~~M~~M~~M~M~~M~~~~~~~  
~~~M~~~~~M~~M~M~M~MM~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~M~~~~MM~~M~MMM~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~MMMMMMM~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **(RWBY Season 3 OST: Round One – Ended)**

 **==Time Skip – At the Amity Colosseum==**

 **(RWBY OST 3: It's My Turn – Starts)**

It was going pretty well for team RWBY, considering how Weiss single handedly froze both the males (namely Bolin Hori and Nadir Shiko) of the group, which made it easy for Yang to sucker punch on them out of the ring.

Before the this match starts, the fight between Team RWBY and ABRN, the adaptable arena was separated evenly into two biomes, they were now in the field of volcanic earth and icy glaciers below. Which of each fields had dust crystals like: fire and ice.

Blake had played the 'cat-and-mouse game' with Reese, before its their fight starts on the ice-field until which results Reese got slipped by the cold ground which winces Blake with sympathy for seeing her tailbone got painfully, before with her skateboard got split into two that changes into a dual revolvers with bayonets until that happen she shots at Blake, which results from many audience yelled 'oooh!' for felt sorry on hoverboard user got hurt.

Which resulted in Reese performing a silent K.O. by Blake, before she got time to recovered from being hit on the hard cold ground, while Ruby had used her speed, and wore out Arslan, before Yang returned to perform the finishing blow with a 'Strong Fist' Technique learned by Gai, in full-powered.

Before Yang against Arslan, while Ruby and Weiss fought Bolin and Nadir, since both strong-type fighter exchange blows, since Arslan was shocked about her strength was overwhelmed by Yang's Mark 1 Burning Mode, which never expecting her strength is more powerful then hers.

Now Ruby and Weiss's fight? It was pretty impressive teamwork if you asked me.

Since Bolin's fight with Ruby was pretty under his disadvantage, which seeing the young redhead scythe was so fast and performed double-jumped and uses 'Reap' Attack, even he can able to block her strikes, not to mention being off-guard by Weiss newfound powered Glyphs of hers, which of her semblance which able to double-jump that shocks him and Nadir as well.

As until Nadir against Weiss with her Improved Glyph which able to controls any environment which with her skills with elemental attacks as well, which without dust when she 'still' got her father issues. Since thank Kakashi's advises uses the five elements and sub elements since being Naruto's teacher in Team 7. She is able to get a hang with her elemental controls, not to mention which just like Haku does.

Most of the members of Team ABRN were pretty surprised for each member of Team RWBY had somehow had a newest semblance when the match starts. Most of the crowd were astonished for those guys had new semblances; Ruby and Yang can double jumped, Weiss can controls environment without dust and Blake's silently attack any of them without making a sound.

Unknown to the crowd, most of people around the world of Remnant were curiously of how their semblance were looked evolved to any of them, turns out, they do looked evolved and powerful as well. Some a certain terrorist group were most curiously about wondered what was the secret about this new abilities.

It's completely unheard about an evolving semblance in during the time in Huntsman/Huntress life.

 **["And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Team RWBY is victorious!"]** Port announced in the mic, causing everyone in the stadium to cheered.

With both Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck, as the tournament announcers, explained the rules of the tournament:

There are three rounds in the tournament, the first being a 4-on-4 team round. The winners of the team round may select two of their team to fight in the 2-on-2 doubles round, the victors of which may choose one representative to fight in the final 1-on-1 round. Contenders are knocked out of the battle by falling below a certain Aura threshold or by being thrown out of the fighting arena.

Unknown to anyone, seems Jing had several members of the Organization had been blend in with casual clothes without get suspiciously by a certain group which unaware about this matter. Not even Ironwood's AK-200 were stationed around the crowd.

 **(RWBY OST 3: It's My Turn – Ended)**

Now, with Team RWBY after their gain victorious…and now… To find something to eat…

 **==At New Location – Vytal Festival Fairgrounds==**

"Is it me, or was that fight way to easy?" Blake asked about how they're getting stronger and skillful as always. After winning their match against team ABRN, since they're now on the fairgrounds.

As team RWBY was on the large fairgrounds consisting of many temporary buildings and tents are set up at the Beacon Campus, where visitors from all the kingdoms can congregate and intermingle. There are shops and stalls set up to get food, as well as tables and chairs for people to sit.

The fairgrounds are surrounded by a lightly wooded area, but it is not known where it is situated in relation to other Beacon buildings.

"Well, with the recent people we've been fighting, and Naruto upgrading us in a sense, we are bound to become strong." Weiss said for pointed out. "And thank our temporary teachers: Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma about this as well."

Before anymore discussion about their recent victory could continue, the bellies of the team began grumbling like Naruto without eating ramen for the past 2 days.

"Anyone else down to eat?" Yang asked rhetorically as everyone gave her the 'really' look.

"Hey! How about we go and eat at the best stand they got here." Ruby suggested.

By now, everyone knew that the best stand they had here was the 'Simple Wok' stand, before suddenly Weiss' scroll phone got received call from her 'father', but she decide to unanswered it while glaring at the name, but before the girls could continue, a voice they all knew called for them.

"Hey! Might wouldn't it hard to eat without this." Emerald's voice called out, holding a familiar red wallet filled with Lien.

"Wha-wait…! Gah-but…where?" Ruby blabbered, as she begun to frantically patting around her outfit along with her pockets, panicking. "No, no, no, no!"

Emerald laughs, and greeted. "Good to see you, Ruby…and I think this is yours."

"Oh! Thanks, Emerald!" Ruby cheered, as she takes the wallet from her 'friend' and puts it away, in Emerald's case for just so that no one has to see her having a spasm attack.

"Oh. Guess I dropped it. Guh, girl pockets are the worst!" She added with a slouches as she says this, it was annoyance for the small pockets. Until Yang came in besides her half-sister.

"What's up, Em?" Yang greeted.

"It was nothing. Just left the stadium after your amazing fight!" Emerald replied. "Anyways, you guys were awesome back there."

Ever since the mint-haired girl was observed the match about their semblance were looked evolving, her boss had suspected that 'something' or 'someone' had made any of them had their semblance upgraded or evolved, but there is 'source' that made any of the huntsman or huntress had their based semblance looked new and powerful, so its better to find the source of the power had capable to evolved that kind of 'ability' the person had.

Which Cinder had found out about their semblance were evolved into something new, that never seen it before. So, finding the source will be the only sudden course of action to find the person to convinced to joined the cause.

With Emerald praises which made Ruby loss of her words being praised for her actions. As she blushes and mumbling.

"Oh, shut your little face…"

Until Blake came over Ruby's incoherent gushing, and spoke up. "I' heard your team progressed to the next round too."

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates." Weiss added.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked Emerald.

Emerald tilts her head up in thought, in her flashback, looking back at the sheer brutality that her teammates had delivered in their previous round; remembering how she got blasted opponents with her revolvers, then changes into sickles and slashes behind her as Mercury kicks out a shotgun blast with his boots.

Cinder did the same with her own target, landing the poor soul at the feet of their teammate, a mysterious black-haired girl who leans over and stares down as the scene focuses on how her green eyes blink into a pair of pink and brown irises as she smirks while delivering a stomp on her victim's face into darkness.

Coming back to reality, Emerald was trying to find the right words to describe their fight, and then nodded.

"It went really…excellent well." Emerald replied.

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together." Ruby offered to her.

"Can you invited me as well." A familiar voice, interjected, which startles Team RWBY and Emerald turn to see a familiar orange-haired teen.

"Kurosaki! You're here!" Ruby exclaimed for seeing one of Naruto's mentor around, as she turn to the mint-haired huntress. "Emerald, this is one of Naruto's mentor, Ikamuzu Kurosaki."

"Pleasure for your acquaintance." He greeted.

"Same here." Emerald replied, which she had suspicious about this man.

Ever since Naruto and the others returned, since they had became grown up into age 15-17, not to mentioned the blonde had exchange stories via entering mindscape, which made Ruby and Yang jealous about this man can trained for spending 2 days in the chamber, meaning they DID taking their vacation as well.

And also adding Shiru's story about how they got there as Naruto and Sakura's older counterpart.

Not to mention that since being Naruto's older counterpart in disguised had been send to head to Naruto's world which made them had hope for going back there. Turns out, Kurosaki aka Arashi in alias being C. Naruto as his original name needed to fix the problems in their world after their absence.

Since turns out, its been weeks since Naruto's older counterpart was departure. So which Naruto asked his older counterpart about how's everyone in the World of Ninja after what has happen.

"I was just came by, and saw the match on the TV, but you girls were awesome!" Kurosaki stated, which causes Ruby blushes bashful about how being praised. "Anyway…I was hoping who is the teammate of this man on the stand?"

"Uh…What did you mean?" Emerald confused, as Kurosaki pointed at direction, as she and Team RWBY turn their direction to see Mercuty sniffing the boots on one of the stands. "Oh…he's with me."

"And why is he sniffing those boots? Is he trying to get high or something?" Kurosaki questioned Emerald who looks back and sweat-drops at seeing her teammate/partner sniffing a boot.

"I'm…not sure…" Emerald replied, not really understanding why Mercury is sniffing boots, while glance looking back at him. "I wouldn't mind doing that. But the thing is…my teammates are all kind of…introverted."

With cue for seeing Mercury still sniffing the boots, which it was true honesty from Emerald, as team RWBY saw her point.

"'Really' socially awkward." She whispered to team RWBY and Kurosaki (C. Naruto).

"Ooh, yeah, I could see that." Yang nodded. "So no worries, we got ya."

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round." Emerald stated. "What about you guys?"

Ruby looked pretty proud herself, replied. "Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision."

Until Weiss popping in to reminded her, straight-face.

"We put it to a vote." The white-haired heiress plainly added.

Which causes Ruby nervously tries to backtracked, then said. "Yes, so, but I decide that we should put it to a vote."

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." The cat-faunus said, declared for the two choices.

"Not to mention Team SSGN's match is coming up. Since any of them decide what's their vote for the doubles round." Ruby added.

"Oh! You mean one of the youngest team in Beacon." Emerald confirmed, getting a nod from Ruby and Yang. "I wonder why the Headmaster having three youngest team entered the Academy."

"It's because its 'complicated' to tell anyone about them." Weiss stated. "So the best is we can't tell you and anyone else about this, only team RWBY like myself, JNPR, and CFVY knows about them."

"I…see…" Emerald frowned, unknown to the mint-haired thief. Kurosaki had able to enter her mind without her notice. Since she wanted information about his students. "Hope you going to win the doubles round for sure."

"Yes, I will happily represent Team RWBY." Weiss curtsying.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some ass!" Yang exclaimed, pounding her fists together with her grin.

Which made Emerald laughed, then said. "Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya."

Yang and Weiss return a smirk to Emerald's confident smirk, as the blonde said. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now that I think about it was settled for have sis and Weiss will be on doubles round, hope have your teammates will joined us for lunch while your friend still doing awkward. And hope you can introduce each other." Ruby stated.

"I would love to, but we better going to catch some more fights, so I'll decline your offer." Emerald replied.

"Oh…I see, that's okay…well…good luck in the doubles round." Ruby said, wishing her 'friend' for the doubles round.

"Yeah…guess we better leave now to get some food. So you should probably tell your friend…stop sniffing shoes in-front of the owner." Kurosaki said, hearing that they could plainly see the owner just shaking his head side to side at seeing him sniffing the shoes.

"See ya later, Emerald! Have fun!" Ruby waved at her, as she and everyone began walking away, making their way to eat with Kurosaki in tow. While Emerald turns away from them and made her to Mercury on the shoe's stand.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Emerald questioned Mercury who just follows after her.

"Thinking of buying some new boots." He replied to her, but she just face-palms.

"And to do that you sniff the shoes in public!? Do you realized that because of you, I didn't find out anything about our opponents?" She exclaimed, which hearing that, Mercury shrugged.

"Not to mention one of the targets' mentors happens to be here." Emerald confirmed.

"Really…?" Mercury frowned.

"I'm positive, when Ruby said: Kurosaki, I think I know this man is on the dance during that night." She explained. "We must need more Intel about their new capabilities on Team RWBY from the source…but it will be difficult about knowing team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT's capabilities…"

"Well, orders are orders." He shrugged, seeing her scowling and disgusted face.

"I just…how can they be 'so happy all the time'!?" Emerald exclaimed mashing her fingers, angrily.

"Did you at least get what we want?" Mercury asked his companion.

Emerald waves his question away, replied. "It's the heiress and the bimbo."

Mercury nods, as his hands on his chin. "Hmm, alright. At least we know who we're working with."

Unknown to Emerald and Mercury while they continue walking away, not noticing a two black hooded cloak was lend against one of the stands, seeing a lilac eyes rolled aside at them, and the other is a familiar yellow eyes.

"Let's go…" Eliza's voice called out to someone next to her.

"Right…" A new familiar voice responded. As the new mysterious person who company Eliza towards on the different direction, or to the Colosseum. "I wonder how's my Ms. Puppy-face was doing."

"She's doing great, since Jing had company her." Eliza replied, getting a smile on her face.

"That's good to hear…I wonder what she react for seeing me here." She replied,

"Let's hope so if you get to see your friend again." Eliza said..

Now, back with Team RWBY and Kurosaki, as they begun making their way to eat, which knowing where it was, until the girls were surprised to see Naruto, not eating at the Wok noodle stand, but instead, a Pizza stand.

Making sure they weren't seeing things, the girls began approaching him, and as they did, they saw the rest of team SSGN, HRNS and KAIT with them, and they were all devouring a whole pie to themselves.

"Naruto, is that really you?" Ruby asked as she approach the group of friends.

Which causes the now blonde fox teen, turn his attention to see his girlfriends; Ruby and Yang.

"Oh! Hey Ruby. Yang." Naruto greeted, as he took a bite out of a custom made ramen pizza. **(AN: I'll made my own Ramen Pizza.)**

Which consisted of making crust by making dried noodles by boiled it for make sturdy, then mix it with egg to make it a surface crust. As for adding melted cheese and tomato sause, pepperoni, fish fillet, and bits of bell peppers surprisingly enough. **(1)**

"Why are you guys eating pizza, and not noodles like you always do?" Weiss asked, wondering why team SSGN, and the others eating pizza instead 'Simple Wok'.

"Well you see, a long back when we all went to town for home shopping, we stopped to get some lunch at this pizza place, that I was talking about…" Naruto begun only to continue his gross to normal people's eyes pizza.

"What he was trying to say was; that we stopped their for lunch, and since the guy was having a slow day, he treated us with awesome service, but also informed us many times when we hit town that he also does catering…" Sasuke continued where Naruto left off, before eating a bite of an all tomato pizza.

"So when we told him to open a stand here during the Vytal Festival Tournament, he said: he'd do it if Naruto would endorse his pizza, because from what he said, everyone has their eyes on us." Gaara said as he offered a slice of cheese to his girlfriends.

"So wait, you're saying that Naruto could now get all the free pizza he wants?" Blake asked, to which all of team SSGN said.

"Pretty much." They said, unison.

So with that, as Yang sat next to Naruto, and she gave an order. "I'll have a pepperoni pie, please."

"Make it two!" Ruby added, replied, as she sat next to the other side of Naruto.

"Hmm…do you have anything with low-salt?" Weiss asked.

"Why yes, I had." Keno's voice responded off-screen. Which made Ruby and Yang felt discomfort about this man looks familiar, and also this place.

"Oh, okay, then I'll take that order." The white-haired accepted, as she and Blake mimic their teammates' actions, but with Gaara instead.

"Sardines, please." Blake concluded.

As their pizzas were being served around. Yang and Ruby had realized that the man endorsing Naruto was none other than the guy who owns 'Excalibur's Pizza', and needed to talk to Naruto privately the best way they all know how to at this point.

 **==In Naruto's head - Mindscape==**

With Naruto's new mindscape is consists of the living room of the same Inn that he and the others staying in the 'Time Chamber of Training'. Since this is the same living room that looks to eat there.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Naruto asked by the sudden surprise.

"Naruto, do you know who you're being endorsed by exactly." Yang said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, he said: his name was Keno Larson, who has an awesome pizzeria, and great service." Naruto answered.

"But did you know how some of the most weirdest things in the past few years happen at his pizza joint?" Ruby asked, she was bit concern about her boyfriend got himself into.

"I'm well aware actually." Naruto said as he still kept a straight face.

"Wait! Are you kidding us?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Nope, he told me the whole thing." The blonde replied to his fellow blond girlfiend.

"Then why are you eating his food then?" She asked, again.

"Well, when he told me. He also asked for my help which I will do once if I feel like I'm ready, and feel stronger, plus it ain't the food." Naruto explained as he delivered his determined look.

"Remember, I am a ninja-turned-huntsmen, and it's my job, along with our friends to help people, even what they make ask from us is, to near then impossible."

Before breaking them back to reality.

 **==At the Reality==**

Upon coming to, everyone had continued eating their pizza, and seeing how the food looks to good to waste, the girls swallowed their pride with an after taste of pepperoni.

At some point, or another team came was JNPR, which they had joined them, and Weiss had gotten another call from her father, again, to which another frown on her face, so she ignored once again, as she continued eating with her teammates.

"Does anyone else regret eating before we start our match?" Shikamaru asked, as he began to actually rub his belly.

"Nope, no way in hell!" Naruto mumbled with his head resting on the counter.

Before they could sit, and enjoy digesting their food, everyone had heard that team SSGN had to return to the ring immediately to face of their first opponent. Turns out, most of team SSGN didn't concern and nervous about this problem. But, they looked determent. **(AN: This is my own version, since, since I will remake my own version of this story.)**

"Well…this should be fun." Naruto chuckled, as he and his team begun got prepared for anything. Not looked concerned and nervous about this. "Man, I wished Athrun was there, and he could had taken us to the fight within a heartbeat, if he and his team will watch us."

"It's better that we burn this off a little, unless you want to blow chunks. Idiot." Sasue replied, mocked.

"If that's the case remind me to puke on you. Bastard!" Naruto shots back.

"If anything, barf on the other team." Nora added.

Say, let's check to see what Athrun and his group were doing anyhow…its been a whole weeks while they had seen them…

 **==In the outskirts of Vale==**

This is normally considered the most peaceful part of the city, where you can find open fields, green grass, and trees that are covered with arrows and slash marks, during Naruto's first encounter with Itachi.

Wait a minute, that didn't happen. Oh yeah that was done between Athrun and his brother.

Right now, both siblings are causing havoc upon their surroundings, where one wants blood and justice, and the other wants truth and love.

Now with Athrun had his signature weapon; the 'Keaper' in its short staff and hatchet mode, while his sibling split his staff into 2 wielding at the same thing like his brother except duel-wielded.

As they continued attacking each other, everything surrounded them paid the price, from trees turning to stumps, flowers being stomped back into the earth, and grass, and dirt being removed from the fields they stand on.

At some point or another, both siblings clashes their blades with each other, where if one makes the wrong move, the other could claim his head.

Athrun ended up tiring out first in the endless fight, after his wrist never healed from the fight on the train, and it give his brother to front kick him, and completely disarm him of his weapon.

Now with his ass on the ground, and his brother holding one of the blades at his face, he now stands as the possible victor of the fight.

"Tell me, why do you insist of pushing me away. If father was in your place, he'd be overjoyed to know that his own brother was alive." He said.

"Alive? Ha! That's a good one, considering the man in front of me is neither my brother, and I am not like dad!" Athrun replied.

"No you're not. You know damn well when his brother died, he died a little on the inside, and would wish that he'd was given the luck you have…" He replied once more, as he used his other hand to hand Athrun back his weapon.

"You call it 'Luck', and I call it a damn 'Curse;. So tell me how did dad react after seeing you for so many years, Alexei?" Athrun asked, as he revealed the name to his brother.

"He was happy to know that I'm alive, but damn you for being the most stubborn jackass he's ever seen." Alexei replied.

"Should have guess you would have confront the moment I wasn't around!" Athrun said, as he reached for his Bass Cannon, and blasted Alexei across the field.

As Alexei began picking himself up, Athrun began charging with Keaper now in scythe mode, and was ready to chop off his sibling's head off, that is until Alexei pulled out his other weapon called 'Harmonic Death', and nick shot him in the shoulder, causing him to trip over.

Since both Auras were depleted during the fight. It was intense battle between brothers.

"For a guy who claims, 'Anyone could see those bullets, with those stupid LED light affects', you sure as hell were stupid to fall for it!" Alexei said as he revolved his gun a little, before putting it back in his holster.

"That was just a lucky shot!" Athrun spat as he held on to his shoulder. Before long, Athrun's team had arrived, and so did his brothers.

Upon their arrival, they were all equally bruised, cut, and tired, but Athrun's team were now successful in revealing their true face, as they all began collapsing to their knees.

"So I guess we're at a standstill." Athrun sneered.

"Not quite…" Alexei said as he twisted 'Crozz', into its blow dart form, and shooting a said dart right into Athrun's jugular, as he began cursing nonsense.

Now he was knocked out, Athrun set his gaze at his brother's team this time, then greeted.

"Hey girls." He said with a tired smile.

"Hey Alexei." Nathasha smiled, as her teammates were to winded to speak.

"So how's my brother been doing after I 'died'?" Alexei asked, as he finally sat down.

"He's doing a lot better, well before you arrived. No offense." Breck/Betty answered.

"None taken, Betty." He replied.

For a while, everyone sat down, and relaxed, and began catching up, along with learning that they would all be participating in the tournament as well. Speaking of.

 **==In Vale – At the Amity Colosseum - Arena==**

The fight everyone had been wanting to see was the boys on team SSGN for the longest. Right now they are about to go up against a team QWAL (Quail) from Vacuo. **(AN: I will renamed it any of them if possible to take me time to think.)**

 **["To those who are just joining, let us introduce ourselves again: My name is Peter Port, and with me is Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck."]** Peter announced, as he properly addressed Oobleck. As two teachers of Beacon are sitting at the sportscaster's des, with a microphone between them and the holographic iamge of the four kingdoms' symbols united as one.

 **["Thank you Peter, as you all know the Vytal Festival is held every year to show off both skills from the students from each respected kingdom, and to forms of brotherhoods along the way."]** Oobleck/Bart stated.

 **["Right you are, my friend. But speaking of brotherhoods, we're about to see a fight from a team of our very own with the most unbreakable brotherhood I've ever seen."]** Port smiled, resulting to everyone in the stadium to cheer.

 **["Although I am to quite fond of them, we can't show any signs of favoritism, my dear friend. But yes, this has been a fight everyone here, and hopefully the kingdoms will be talking about for years to come."]** Oobleck replied. Since he and Port was aware about team SSGN's sudden growth change, which used to be 13 into 15, just like Ruby does. During their welcoming home party.

 **["Anyways to the fight itself, we have our very own team SSGN from here in Beacon, representing Vale."]** Port announced, as everyone had began cheering at the stadium.

 **["And their opponents are those from Vacuo, presenting you team QWAL!"]** Oobleck/Bart said as everyone cheered for the other team.

Now Team SSGN (Signal) is now on the center of the octagon shape platform of the arena, looked serious and determent. While Team QWAL on the other side of the platform.

"So guys, who do you want pick one?" Naruto asked, looked pumped as he leaned into his buddies.

"I think we should strategize, and let them attack first, and know what we're up against." Shikamaru suggested.

"I'll take that big guy carrying a sword on his hip." Sasuke answered, gazed at one of members of QWAL.

"I'll take that pretty boy? Who's been giving everyone such lustful look." Gaara replied as he began uncorking his gourd.

"Wait a minute, guys! I'm your leader, and I order you guys to listen to my plan!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Yeah, well, no offense Shikamaru, I know you got the good strategy with that brains of yours." Naruto answered, then stated. "So unless you got something to back you up against the 3 strongest boys here, than no way."

All Shikamaru could do was grumble before their fight could begin, and as their field began changing completely.

Upon coming to a complete stop, the field for team QWAL had became a small meadow with a brook, while team SSGN had their home field look like a little of Hidden Leaf.

 **["Let the match begin!"]** Port yelled, announced.

 **(Naruto OST: Strong and Strike – Starts)**

Upon hearing the match starts: Sasuke ran to the who he had his sights on, and had clashed with him using Snakebite, before sending his opponent with high electrocuted thank to his Lightning Affinity in Very-high voltage, followed by roundhouse kicking him back.

 **["Like always, Sasuke Uchiha is known for going into the head of battle, willing to sacrifice his own well being."]** Oobleck/Bart announced. **["That was astonished for expecting new skill set of his."]**

 **["Right you are, my friend. But I'm sure it ain't nothing that Mr. Guts Qwaser was prepared for."]** Port added, with agreement. **(AN: My version of Tobi-Yaza's OC; Quentin.)**

Upon looking at the opponent Sasuke was fought, he was surprise to see the man getting up from such an attack, and began twirling his sword around as if taunting him to try that attack again. With a shocking from everyone for seeing Sasuke was appeared in front of him and then gave a powerful somersault kick, that sends his opponent flying, which crashing on the ground.

While this was going on Gaara remained stationary, as he began attacking the pretty boy he said from earlier. While with his arms crossed, seeing he had no fear and remain calm to ignored the mocking and taunting by his opponents.

At some point or another, he had got the guy with his sand, and remembered to control his instinct to not kill anyone as he tossed the guy out of the arena, prompting him being eliminated from the fight. **(To Tobi-Yaza: Its 'eliminated' not 'disqualified'.)**

 **["Astounding wouldn't you say so Peter."]** Oobleck/Bart exclaimed, awestruck.

 **["I'll agree with you there, considering how young Gaara here was by as far the most unique semblance recorded in history. Even its been weeks for he and his friends were been a training trip for some time."]** Peter announced. **["And now for his status about this young man…"]**

 **["Yes, so allow me to explain to you folks: Gaara was born with the ability of manipulating the sand he has carrying in his gourd, with the alleged spirit of his mother at constant protection of Gaara."]** Oobleck/Bart explained to the audience, since most a certain group was interests and understand about this ability, and then most competitors or participators was amazed about his semblance.

 **["Whether that is fact or fiction, one thing for sure is that the young man here could use his sand as both an absolute offense, as well as being the ultimate defense to be added."]** Port stated.

It wasn't normal for Gaara hearing such praise before, so it felt weird from him his point of view to be praised not just at a stadium, but also on national television.

This got a lot worse when he saw not just both Weiss and Blake cheering for him, but also a lot of girls his age calling out his name, causing him to turn red as his hair. Since when he got his age grown into 15, for sure that he is now most handsome the most of time.

As Gaara was trying to ignore the cheers, until Naruto wounded up getting knocked back into deep into their side of the field against his opponent, as suddenly 'Naruto' was engulf in smoke for the realized was a Shadow Clone, while the original which who he was facing, who had gauges on his ears, and a tattoo of a monkey on his forearms.

For the most part Naruto was using only kunai and shuriken, along with Fuma Shuriken, not mention he uses cunning to fooled the opponent, because he knew every attack he had was dangerous to fatal. Thing was, the man he was up against was using an dual Uzi with blade bayonets (unlikely Ren's StormFlower), and was practically spraying, and praying.

Until he drawn Kuramasaiga in sword form which surprises the audience about a sudden weapon of his from a simple dagger (which his opponent mocking him), into a sword, as he held it in reverse gripped, as with a combination of both close combat and sword fight.

He manage to wipe out most of his clones which he was created to distract him. He manage punched him off-guard, which results to be get annoyance for those clones of his were outnumbered. Seems he looks pretty almost exhausted from his distractions and almost out of ammo from the results.

 **["It seems that young Naruto is in a bit of a pinch."]** Peter commented.

 **["Quite indeed, though my guess unlike Gaara's opponent, Lawrence of the Australia, who was taken out of the arena from ease was because Gaara had a lot more control of his semblance, and therefore Naruto fears of badly wounding his."]** Bart deducted. **(AN: I'll keep this name because its fine.)**

 **["Naruto will better think of something, if he ever plans to make it to the next round, even if Mr, Andrew Mombasa is simple shooting at the dust."]** Oobleck/Bart added. **(AN: My version of Tobi-Yaza's OC: Atch Medes. Since my surname Renamed OC was from Predators.)**

 **["Quite so, but let's focus on how the other boys are doing."]** Peter said as to knowing the outcome to the fight already.

Sasuke was truly having a bit of a challenge considering he's not using 'Chidori Cutter' at the moment, and was beginning to regret charging Qwaser on his side of the field. Or, he will better took out 'Fangs' from the small storage scroll from he got from Jing, Naruto's counterpart and the co.

Like how was he was suppose to know that being near a brook gave him the advantage to seriously walk on water, and could use the same water with his sword to make water slash from an attacking distance at Sasuke.

Sure he could counter it with a fire ball, but there was only so much it could do, and trying to electrocute him in the water wasn't possible since the guy was wearing rubber boots.

Then Sasuke had a crazy idea. He had taken out 'Chidori Cutter', and began cutting away into the ground for the hardest minerals he could get.

Guts Qwaser was wondering what Sasuke was doing, before he had seen Sasuke once more perform a his signature fireball attack, which its now bigger, which he can't use any kind of fire-base jutsu during his training trip, and used the water around him to extinguish it.

Upon dowsing the flames Qwaser had seen that they were just a means as to being a diversion and saw that Sasuke had thrown steaming rocks at him.

He manage to dodge a few of them, but one had landed on his arm, and chest, causing his instincts to kick in and began splashing water on himself, which lead to his downfall.

Now smirking, Sasuke had stabbed his knife into the brook, and now electrifying the hell out of Quentin that for a brief second you could have seen his skeleton, an X-ray sparks perhaps, before he was sent out the water, and passing out on the other side of the brook.

 **["What an amazing display of using your surroundings towards your advantage."]** Oobleck/Bart commented.

 **["Couldn't have said it in done, any other way, but still there are 2 more members of QWAL still putting up a fight, wait scratch that."]** Peter said as to what he had just saw.

Right now, Naruto was down to his last kunai, and was contemplating whether to wrap it with a paper bomb, and pray he doesn't blast the guy to kingdom come. He cannot using some of the jutsu he had learned, so it was meant for something until then, and also able to blocked the bullets with Kuramasaiga. Not to mention, he can't risk for using Flying Thunder God, because if might will had time to took advantage.

"Jump out you little runt! And I will aim to shoot this time." He offered, mocked, which made Naruto question if that was any other better. Seeing Naruto hiding behind the corner, until he secretly summon his shadow clone to distract him, while the original dig on the ground just like his match against Neji.

Before long, Naruto's clone decide to come out, while the crowd seeing the blonde's actions.

"Here for your surrender?" He asked, which made him shook his head with a smirked, which made growl, as he was about to shot at him, until felt a hard uppercut came from below, as seeing the original Naruto erupts out on the ground that surprises the audience.

 **["Astonishing! Naruto uses his shadow clone to distracts him, just like Ms. Blake Belladonna of Team RWBY distracts Ms. Reese Chloris of Team ABRN."]** Port exclaimed. **["I'm most impressed!"]**

 **["Indeed! Naruto here was known as the 'Number One Unpredictable, Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja!"]** Oobleck declared. Which made the audience about Naruto's status, he is being unpredictable which never thought the blonde fox of Team SSGN was so surprising.

 **["Even though, he and his team have many surprises."]** Port added.

While the match, as seeing Andrew was landed on the ground, sneered and cursing, after the blow of his uppercut, about seeing the another Naruto until fighting 2-on-1 is unfair, since he can create another more clones, since his weapons had almost low of ammo from the clones he shots them.

As Andrew stood up, and decide to see if he had low shots left, as he decide to changing new fresh mags, then as he aim at both of them, as Naruto was too exhausted from the bullets he had dodged, since its been 2 'days' almost weak for he had trained with his older counterpart, as he collapse on the ground.

In truth, he uses deception for not allowed to use powerful attacks that he and the others learned. So the best to wait for the time is right…

As Andrew saw Naruto's exhausted state, he got his opportunity to strike, until one of the teammates of his had appeared. Which seeing its now 2-on-2.

"Hey Wile, about time, do me the favor and catch the runt, while after I'll deal of his clone of his, and we'll take it from here." Andrew said, as his teammate seriously whipped out a net gun. **(AN: This is renamed OC from Tobi-Yaza's OC: Wolfgang, since have an OC had the name Wolfgang. Wile, since its best for having a name from Wile E Coyote.)**

The teammate of Andrew must have been a real dense, or that crazy to not realize that his teammates mouth was duct taped, and had fired his net gun at his teammate.

"Hey man! What gives!?" Andrew yelled, before Shikamaru appeared, and saw that their shadows were connected, and was positive like he always told himself that he wasn't nuts.

 **["Smart move on Shikamaru's end, don't you think?"]** Peter announced.

 **["Yes, his shadow possession ability is truly one not to be trifled, and because of that he was able to save his teammates, while Andrew wasn't aware about Wile's upper-hand, and declare this match officially over!"]** Oobleck/Bart replied, explained and declared.

Knowing it was over, Shikamaru released his hostage, as he began untangling his friend, while the leader of SSGN approach Naruto, after his clone disappears with a cloud of smoke.

"What was that about not having a strong ability like my teammates?" Shikamaru smirked, as he gave Naruto a hand. With a sighed on Naruto's mouth admitted his point.

"Alright, I'm sorry Shikamaru." Naruto apology, as he got him back on his feet, and shake hands, and then began waving at the crowd, knowing that team SSGN was gonna dominate, and win the tournament.

 **(Naruto OST: Strong and Strike – Ended)**

Naruto and his team gain advised by his older counterpart regard their skills in their training.

 __You want us not to used our new moves?!__ \- Naruto's voice in his mind to entered the flashback.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _Since before the last day of the training within the chamber, along with everyone else minus Bee and Utakata were listened one of their mentors' advised._

 _"That's right, Naruto." C. Naruto (Kurosaki) replied. "I know you wanted to show off your move on everybody. But you better keep it hidden, no matter the takes, if most participators will learned the hard way when any of them observed to stupid it."_

 _"Troublesome, he's right. But the best to keep our skills hidden when the time is right." Shikamaru stated._

 _"Meaning its 'deception'." Sasuke concluded, which made Naruto tensed._

 _"Oh…" Naruto replied, understand, along with everyone else minus Bee and Utakata._

 _"That's right…encase to be sure to use it when the time is right…" C. Naruto stated._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

 __…'And the maintain…use it at the right moment.'__ \- C. Naruto's finished sentence in his head.

With Team SSGN deserved their victorious, many audience were pretty amazed how those youngest team were…

As seeing Jing, Kurosaki (aka C. Naruto/Arashi) along with Arukas (aka C. Sakura/Sakuya) watched the match seeing it was went well, and then hid their true skills remain hidden.

Before that too long, as both Yang and Ruby had ran up to him, and kissed Naruto, one by one, getting a "oooed" from the people who saw it how romantic it was, as some of them took pictures, as the blonde fox knucklehead had to fulfill his endorsement deal as someone ran up to him with a box of Excalibur's and began eating a slice, and pointed out where to go and eat like a champ.

As many people who surprised and awestruck for seeing the young Naruto had kissed two girls.

Turns out, the President Schnee wasn't NOT too pleased for seeing the young Uzumaki doing so in front of the audience and the world. But his daughter's progress weren't too well before he watched Ruby and Yang ran up to their blonde boyfriend.

Not to mention he saw his new changes that he was about age 12-13 is now 15-16. Which turns out he looked become stronger, and mature when the last time during the tanabata festival…then that would be mean if possible for he will formed to create an company which consists developed paper bombs (or explosive tags) and depends what kind of items that the young blonde can do, turns out, he is no longer a kid, meaning it will be difficult to him to made an ally, in-translate, being a 'tool' or 'pawn' for his own image.

Just like Weiss being used and control her life, as his 'own' puppet and 'tool' for his greatness, which she feared and upsets him the most, when that happen, not to mention aware about some interference of the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' organization, which annoys him about those people help the faunus, and gave them safe haven, now that most of the faunus who hated his company which left Atlas.

And also, one of the employer company on his side when happens to be creating the electronics was the Fuujin company, since then the previous CEO was on prison for some time. Which that company was now takeover by his estranged daughter when she and the White Fang overthrown his company, before became an terrorist group. Turns out, he was sentence for his actions, which Mari Fuujin had changed the rules of the company.

When that happened that when she brought companies that were corrupted and tortured the CEO's to labor for repent. The young new female CEO may look like a corrupted person, but she is actually a nice people to anyone who she changes people for better person. Not to mention being a Fashinoista. Unaware about Mari is a sadist girl for pissed him and his family off for stole something from them.

He REALLY hates Mari Fuujin that named 'Fuujin International' that creates Medical Departments, since she did help people; human and faunus alike, which made him furious about this girl get onto his nerves. IF they don't want to repent or realized their actions, she uses whatever media she has and ruined them.

The only people who know that Mari's company is the head is her grandparents and higher above. It will be a impossible to get her humiliated, like he and the Schnee Family was humiliated.

And next subject is the 'operator' of his company was informed about that Weiss had called in, which when she didn't bother to patch it in, questioning about why his daughter called in and then avoided to see him, she said about his daughter had a important school project of hers for some reason, she got some copies of the documentary list contains information about Dust robberies and sudden events like when the White Fang had invade the train lately.

The organization of 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' is STILL Anonymous, that gives him a major headache, which he wanted their heads, and even their leader, along with the whereabouts their base of operation was. Not to mention, not a single clue where they are. Even though he tried to made contact and used them for his own image and the company.

Even the Atlas Military had some difficulty, so far…not to mention they had advance weaponry as the family and the Atlesian R&D department have been working the Paladin-290 for years, now there haven't been deployed it in the field. Since the news been updated about this sudden incident, which the White Fang had manage to get their hands on that mech, which been one of the train carries the prototype weapons, not to mention, the most criminal Roman Torchwick had been made alliance with a White Fang of what Ironwood was informed.

Roman Torchwick will be on the court and more questions about why he and several of White Fang breach the central town in Vale, lead the horde of Grimm into the town, terrorized the citizens. Now with the Vale's c9uncil will had Ironwood will took their protection with the AK-200 soldiers will keep them safe from harm.

Still, he had many plans in mind for made his company with his iron-fist. It will be long for the time had come…

But…this will be get REALLY messy if you asked me…so now, everything will be settled if the President of SDC will wait for his daughter to see if she is now the girlfriend of Naruto Uzumaki when he watched Ruby and Yang ran up to him, kissed for their victorious…

But, his prediction was prove wrong, if he will found out about her choices…

 **==OVA – At the Ninja World==**

Hidden Leaf was been under repairs, since Arashi Uzumaki came to this village, and healed Tsunade and Jiraiya, since he fixed the most of the problems. Until the civilian council demanded wanted their so-called 'weapon', but until their Fifth Hokage came into the picture.

But Arashi is flat refuse, since he told them its shinobi business, the civilians had no say or taking orders on anyone which thought their gods.

Seeing any of the council looked scared shitless about most of them were about to do unleashing the full power of KI at any them that some of them were knock out cold which doing something stupid, until the Elders came in, but the shinobi-side did not listen to them, but until the Fire Feudal Lord came in, which seeing the Hidden Leaf Village's messes.

So he declared for the civilian council disbanded, and then heavily tortured by 15% and executed by 35% in public because of their decisions behind the seat of the Hokage's power. But they only see as a 'figurehead' of the Leaf. And now the Fire Feudal Lord had order the ninja and samurai to liquefied and bankrupted everything that causes them terrified for losing all the money.

With no money on the former civilian council members, leaving only less money, they are poor and hungry, it was foolish for their actions had made the Leaf's downfall. Because of their ignorance and arrogance lead to the Leaf's downfall.

With the Fire Feudal Lord will never gave any money for those were completely foolish and stupid for did not followed the late fourth Hokage's dying wish. And now, the lord of the land of fire had decide to temporary cut ties and never gave any missions, so giving mission to any minor village because of their foolishness.

Which many villagers tried plead like a big, whiny, babies, to changed his mind for losing population. So the Feudal Lord is ignored their pathetic pleas. Not to mention the Ninja-side who hated Naruto being a fox, which until the word broke about his status as Jinchuuriki. Which now that he no longer to hired them.

So, there have no new missions are coming in and no one is interested in hiring them. The village is going through a depression as money is running out fast, the Fire Feudal Lord had cut their ties, temporary. They have money saved but the supplies they could only get from other places are now cut off, and the imports that they could get a hold of are being overcharged just for them.

Not to mention that the civilian and shinobi alike cannot trust the Elders since they blame them for the Uchiha Clan's almost extinction, not to mention the truth about Itachi's actions why massacre his 'whole' clan leaving Sasuke to be spared.

Which of course when the Elders tried to gave them a reason why the Uchiha Clan is rebelled, which turns out that they hasn't been in service for over years. If under correction, it has been stated by the Second Hokage Tobirama that any shinobis that hasn't in service for more than 10 years are no longer involved with shinobi matter.

So, now the Elders were begun to be ignored and glared by the villagers who blame them for their decisions, not to mention Danzo as well? Since he is also the responsible for ordering Itachi around.

Once they know about Naruto, which most of them wanted to blame him for everything, until being the Fourth Hokage's son. Turns out, which don't care about who he is, or who his parents were…

If most of them wanted Naruto back to fixed everything (which most of the haters still hate him because he was fox), or letting this village itself to suffer because of their arrogance…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(** **RWBY Season 3 OP: When It Falls [feat. Casey Lee Williams] – Starts)  
Link: ****watch?v=18lGsn4TCaQ**

 **(Piano Played: 00:08-00:18)**

A piano piece was playing as a rose petal fell on a rose and then suddenly a fast electric guitar riff plays as a horde of Grimm stormed through.

 **~Maybe red like roses?~** **  
** **~Maybe it's the pool of blood?~**

The title appears in a black void as a sword pierced through the screen showing Team SSGN, Team DYZR, and Team RWBY, Team HRNS, Team SABR, and Team JNPR, Team KAIT, Team KALM, and Team SSSN, and Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury as Cinder's eyes glow evilly in a sea of flames as the scene burns.

 **~The innocents will lay in~** **  
** **~When in the end you've failed to save them?~** **  
** **~Their dying eyes~** **  
** **~Are wide and white like snow~** **  
** **~And now they know~** **  
** **~The cost of trusting you's obliteration!~**

Hordes of Grimm were at the tower where Ozpin and Glynda were standing there watching the Grimm. Then the glass shattered showing Ironwood's fleet and Ironwood himself in front of the an army of soldiers.

 **~Mirrors will shatter!~** **  
** **~Crushed by the weight of the world!~**

Then the scene changes to seeing Gaara and Blake walking through a forest seeing White Fang Members and Adam looking away as the scene turns red.

 **~The pillars collapse in shame!~**

The scene shows Sonic leading all the Huntsmen and Huntresses in a charge against the hordes of Grimm.

 **~There'll be no rest!~** **  
** **~There'll be no love!~**

Then the next scene battle scenes of Blake fighting Adam and Sasuke fighting Itachi, Yang partnered with Gaara fighting Mercury, Weiss partnered with Shikamaru fighting Emerald, and Sonic and Ruby fighting Cinder, then the screen turned black as white eyes opened in the darkness.

 **~There'll be no hero in the end~** **  
** **~Who will rise above~** **  
** **~And when it ends~** **  
** **~The good will crawl!~**

Then we see a picture of four people and one of them had Summer Rose in it, then now with Naruto, Ruby, and Yang with a man walking towards a woman that Gaara and Weiss were as the man and woman looking like that they're ready to fight, then the same picture appeared.

 **~The shining light will sink in darkness~** **  
** **~Victory for hate incarnate~** **  
** **~Misery and pain for all!**

Then the scene shows of teams SSGN, RWBY, HRNS, JNPR, and KAIT falling together and then Team JNPR, HNRS, and KAIT broke off leaving Team RWBY and Team SSGN as Ruby had a worried look.

 **~When it falls!~**

Then the scene shows Team SSGN and Team RWBY sitting next to each other as the scene turns black.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 46 in for now Season 3…

Well guys there you have it, I'm still writing chapters, and posting them on time, and the best part is there is another one right after this.

Now with the new chapter is done for having season 3, but 'Chapter 46C'. Since I finished this story this Saturday (Aug. 20). Which I had finished quickly since adjusting the lines, and correct those sentence that that Tobi-Yaza's work.

So…I had had Naruto's older counterpart had fixed the Hidden Leaf for this mess…since I manage to get everything went well for sure…so he will continue to travel around the Elemental Nations just like Hagoromo does.

It will work for himself and the Ninja World. But Naruto Uzumaki aka Ikamuzu Kurosaki and Arashi Uzumaki had his goal to make things right to the operation since Hagoromo Otsutsuki's time, when Asura and Indra were born.

Like Edward Kenway said: " _Well until that time, it's yours as you see fit."_

~~~M~~~

I decide had Naruto and the others can't show their skills during the training with his counterpart, Jing, and the co., which you know deception is the Ninja's greatest weapon.

Now…as for sure that will take time to come up some ideas for the OC team for fought against by Team KAIT. It will be taking time for sure…

~~~M~~~

Well, hope you guys enjoyed that, next up we'll have the fights of team JNPR, KAIT, and HRNS, the arrival of the new Characters that I had come up with will be updated for sure, and Athrun's heritage coming back to bite him in the ass, guess about Hinata's problem is settle. Since she better off for having Kiba on his side.

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Its my most favorite pizza ever. Since I will made my own ways. But it was good if you asked me. Which never thought it similar reference for TMNT, which those Ninja Turtles always loves Pizza for sure.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ABRN (Auburn) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Arslan Altan** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Rope Dart; Dagger

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Bolin Hori** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Staff

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Reese Chloris** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Hoverboard; Dual Revolver pistols with katar blades

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Nadir Shiko** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Assault Rifle; Sword

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team QWAL (Quail) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Guts Qwaser** **(Renamed from Quentin) ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Longsword

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Lawrence of the Australia** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Andrew Mombasa** **(Renamed from** **Atch Medes)** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Dual Uzis with bayonets

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Wile E. Coyote (Renamed from Wolfgang)** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Netgun

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing-in-progress**

[Stand in Progress]

01\. .

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** [Progress]

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 225+ favorite(s) and 233+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'New Challengers'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 8/18/2016/6:49pm

 **Finished** : 8/20/2016/1:48pm

 **Published:** 8/24/2016/12:00am - **Edit:** 9/10/2016/8:14am


	47. C: New Challengers Part 1

**Chapter 47:** New Challengers; Part 1

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now with Team SSGN gained victorious! So far, its better for sure that things will be excited for Team HNRS and KAIT's match…

For now…a certain dusty old crow were watching the match, so far, wasn't TOO happy about seeing the certain blonde who happens in front of audience. And also a another certain white haired, an older perhaps, and a specialist in the Atlas Military will come by, when the last time in the Tanabata Festival.

Let's hope for sure that the revelation will come for sure…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)],

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru]

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 47 of this story, which now the Prelude of Season 3 Canon of RWBY is now starting…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

This is the newest chapter, since I will rearrange and adjusting the storylines and everything that Tobi-Yaza didn't mind. Which knowing his laziness, so if I decide to skipped the battle or not, so its best way for myself to get it to move on to created an epic story.

Not to mention, when I had read my latest story to see if I got the right idea from most of the previous chapters. So far I got to adjustment more lines that came in my mind.

So, with inspired Monty Oum's quote: "Keep Moving Forward."

Guess you could say, it was an awesome quote. So I will keep trying and harder to think straight.

Now…I will had time to come up with some ideas for OCs with weapons and armor, which of course that hopefully for sure that having some Megaman series reference. After all, I had time to prepared to updated the OCs based the names from Megaman series.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yup, guess this is what Team SSGN for, but I refuse to had Sonic onto this story? Can't do that since disrupted my work that will had same as the author of SSKT, ' **LilMichaelxSonikku12** '. But I can't do that. Because Naruto is the hero around, along with Ruby and friends.

 **keotaka1** **:** Yeah, it was awesome for Team SSGN. And also I REALLY hate Weiss' father, being a tyrant and hater of Faunus race. Blink from hatred.

And I will had Qrow and Winter coming up.

 **topaz3:** I will had SABR and KALM prepared. And I will had Weiss will having conversation with Mari.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

8/21/2016/10:10pm – If you're (all) wonder why you wanted to see Naruto and the others' skills? Since it has to wait, since most of the opponents will learned how to countered any of them if possible…so is best to wait and see…so I will had Gaara and Shikamaru will be first in the doubles round?

As for may know…? Think Football or Eyeshield 21? After all, Sena secretly being the Devil Bat's running back, while being a secretary as a cover-up.

You know what the Team's secretary in the Football for sure…

8/25/2016/10:40am – There will take me time to so many names to come up with. Which refer some my favorite games and anime for sure…even though, which its been sometime that with new ideas and inspired some lines when I'd read the latest and newest stories.

When the I had the names of the OC teams, so I will had any of the OOC will skipped the match, and commentary about them.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech"]** – Edit: 9/10/2016/8:03am

* * *

 **(Gundam SEED Opening 4: Realized – Starts)  
Link: **watch?v=jKU1VU2YTZk

tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai  
todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashiraseru yo

 **(Instruments Played: 00:15-00:23)**

KATACHI kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo  
dakedo kienai negai ga aru

chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta  
ano hi chikatta "makenai koto"

zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni  
umarete kita imi wo sagashite'ta

 **(Instruments Played: 01:03-01:05)**

tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai  
todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashiraseru yo  
ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki  
negai ga HIKARI dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

 **(Final Instrument Played: 01:33-01:39)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At** **the Amity Colosseum==**

 **["In thirty minutes, we shall be commencing the upcoming round between teams JNPR of Beacon Academy, and BRNZ (Bronze) of Shade Academy."]** Peter announced after everyone had been worn out from the previous round.

Now regrouping with everyone once more, they began chatting amongst how awesome their fight was, curiously and excited about the young blonde, along with his team, and who was going next to the double rounds, but also the wide spread gossip of Naruto's status as the youngest playboy millionaire who's being endorsed big time.

Also…Naruto had announced to sold storage scrolls, gave an demonstration, so those storage scrolls allows to carried anything, but its powered by aura, so any of them can carried light pack. Its worth a cheap prices, so most of the huntsman and huntress buy one or more for wanted to carried anything.

And the next gossip about Gaara as well? Since there is a new rumor about he sealing Dust on any dust shop; crystalline and powdered in the vial (good thing create glass by his sand to make jars) and also adding the Hour-glass' symbol of the Hidden Sand Village, which unlike the Schnee who purchases them, along with vials of powdered dust and also develops weaponry for the military, since Gaara had sold most of them for everybody. So meaning he will create his 'own' company that rivals the Schnee Dust Company.

Most of the fangirls of team SSGN around Vale is unfair for someone like Naruto had 2 girlfriends, Shikamaru had Temari, Sasuke had Sakura, and Gaara…? Let's just say who is the girlfriend(s) of his, let's hope so that if its true about its Weiss Schnee and/or Blake Belladonna.

 **==Elsewhere – New Location==**

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: New Challengers… (3:24-4:14) – Starts)**

At the side-street of Vale, an appropriately named 'Crow Bar', located in the docks. Since most people didn't came by, but only one person, and the bartender…

Some people aren't that overjoyed by the sight of how two girls had ran up, and kissed one of the winner competitors' of that round, specifically a certain drunken 'dusty old crow' who's been watching the fight at a bar not far from Beacon.

With the bartender wiping the surface of the glass in his hands, while watching the match, when seeing the match.

"Huh, those kids weren't half-bad." He comment, smiled. Staring at the screen above, displaying an image of victors with the caption: "Team SSGN defeats Team QWAL".

"Meh…" The familiar stranger scoffed, as he raises the beverage back to his lips. Before glaring at the blonde whiskered boy's foxy-grinned with a his pose, a thumbs-up at the camera, along with a raven-haired boy with his arms crossed, along with Gaara and then Shikamaru with a shrugged.

Being informed by a certain raven which knowing its possible for those 'kids' what Ozpin referred to, which being young used to be 13-15? Since its new to him about this statement. Which the aftermath of the 'Siege of Vale' has happen.

While he was drinking couple of rounds in a single glass or another, at the time, while gaze at the TV screen, glaring at the certain blonde whisker boy. Turns out, he wasn't informed about Ruby and Yang made a relationship a single boy. And HE haven't came by at Patch, when this man was from that island.

His appearance certainly suggested that he was a traveler, most likely a Huntsman. His clothes: black pants and a gray shirt with a long tail and a red tattered cloak, he had graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline, and the weapon on his back, a rather large sword, looked like it had seen a lot of use.

Since this man have heard the news from a certain female ravenette that been told about it. Which until he was completely need to known what has happen for a month(s). Not to mention, this is new to him in the TV.

As he took a heavy clung the glass of beverage, then slammed it on the counter along with a collection of empty glasses on his side, jumped a bit, which his expression looked pretty mad for some reason, getting the bartender startled, while cleaning one of the glass, before he heard it.

"Hey, easy buddy, I ain't gonna have you break any of the merchandise for other customers." The bartender said to the drunken crow, to be sure for he will break anything.

"Sorry about that." The familiar stranger apologized. "I'll just be on my way."

As the grayish-black haired stranger took one last shot, and then tosses few white Liens alongside the glass he uses, and then he began left the bar.

"Ho boy, wonder what the hell is he's mad about?" The bartender wondered himself, seeing his sole patron staggers away and he puts down the glass he just finished cleaning, he intentionally knocked it down of the many shot glasses he was cleaning, shattered when he reaches for another one.

"Aw, gee darn it."

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: New Challengers… (3:24-4:14) – Ended)**

 **==At Amity Colosseum==**

As everyone is taking their W.C. (Water Closet) and buying some snacks for the match to be watched. Not to mention, most huntsman/huntress team were prepared for anything like checking their weapons (minus most were normal ones like Jaune's sword), and some strategy to come up with.

 **(AN: I will decide to had an full Cameo scene like Tobi-Yaza had skipped it out for sure… So I will make it to had full fight scene…so thanks you and Have a Nice Day - :-) )**

With team RWBY and SSGN entered the coliseum through one its tunnels and head to their seats as Emerald and Mercury are seen walking behind them to do the same. Until to see Eliza came in, along with the newcomer:

This one is the same girl with lilac eyes, and also had rose color hair, wore the same attire as Bonnie? A scarf, face mask, and skirt. Something had leotard and stocking.

As she and Eliza nodded, and then pretend like their excited audience, since Eliza was cheering for Team DYZR (Daystar), since her boyfriend is there. Also being Xing's squad for sure, needed to provide observed their movement.

Down in the field below, since previous match was Team SSGN and QWAL was there from their selectable field of choices: the small meadow field and village section with Japanese-like structures are no more, and only a layer of white mechanics is left, with a central stage on which the two teams gather.

With many audience were cheering for excited the next match, which wanted to see the famous Pyrrha Nikos' fight. Not to mention, some rumor about Jaune Arc, which most gossips about he and the redhead champion were looked pretty close if you asked me.

Mercury having found his seat with Emerald and munching on a large tub of popcorn, and spoke up. "I wonder who's gonna win."

Which made Emerald looks at his lazy friend with a annoyed looked.

"Tch. As if we didn't already know." She replied.

Until Cinder Fall walking up behind them, showing off her outfit of jeans, an orange jacket, and sarashi bandages over her chest.

Before Cinder watched Team SSGN's match, she was bit disappointed when their sudden change. Which just as Mercury reported, but she didn't seen their fully fighting style while fought against team QWAL. She needed know more about them anytime to come up a plan to had them joined.

"Oh, come now." She spoke up, as she takes an un-popped kernel from Mercury's bucket, with her eyes glow with her fingertips. "Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch."

And the kernel finally pops, which she enjoys while sitting down as Mercury and Emerald share a devious smirk. Unknown to Cinder, Mercury and Emerald, seeing the same rose-haired girl and Eliza were on the audience stands.

"Seems the target were having time to observed any team that interests her to made an suitable ally for her own gain." Eliza stated.

"Yup, after what our informant about 'her' took the power of the Fall." The rose-haired girl.

"You know, Ninu, after all when you were jealous about me, wanted to getting my boyfriend's attention…you never know about who it takes to have me back for all those times." Eliza said to the known named Ninu.

"Hey! Come on, you know me about me, don't you!" Ninu argued. "I mean…little puppy had Jing, and you had Johnny, but its so~ unfair…anyway, remember what No. I (1) said about our target?"

That subject made the Ghost Operative nodded, as she stared at he back of Cinder Fall, along with her underlings.

"Yup…no matter what the cost for she got half of 'her' powers…and we better be sure, she will made her move…" Eliza replied.

As the girls keep observed them, until at the announcers made an declared for the next match.

 **["Hope you all had left for a bathroom break, because the next round to the Vytal Festival Tournament is about to begin."]** Port announced.

 **["Quite so my friend, now let's introduced our contestants."]** Oobleck/Bart began.

 **["Representing Beacon Academy, we have team JNPR…"]** Oobleck/Bart announced as he took the moment to pause, and let the audience cheer for the upcoming fight.

 **["…Against them will be students from Shade Academy, team BRNZ (Bronze)!"]** Port added.

Each team readies their pose, a circle of holographic roulettes starts spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on a green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain.

With theses random selections, half of the field opens to a reveal tree-forest, while the other raises a small rocky outcropping to fill in the circle.

Many audience were cheering like "WHO-HOOOO!'s" loudly from the seat from any random people.

As Team JNPR and BRNZ were now on their stance, be ready themselves against one and another, waiting for the match begins.

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: New Challengers… (0:00-3:23) – Starts)**

 **["3…2…1…"]** Port begin the counter down of the match starts.

"Come on guys!" Jaune exclaimed raised his sword.

 **["BEGIN!"]** Port announced.

All four members of JNPR charge forward, but only three fighters from BRNZ do the same; the beanie-wearing named May Zedong turns around and heads into the trees, cocking her sniper rifle.

In the center of the field, BRNZ's lead Brawns Ni delivers a knee kick to Pyrrha's shield that sends her skidding back, right before she blocks the 'claws on his fist with her Xiphos. She jerks her sword away and makes him leap back, just as May jumps up into the branches of the forest with the bladed butt of her sniper rifle.

Lie Ren readies his StormFlower to attack Nolen Porfirio, who almost gets blindsided by Nora's swing with her Magnhild before he ducks under the attack and attempts to hit her with 'his Cattle Prod'. May finally takes aim from her spot and manage to fire off two rounds near Ren, destroying the rocks behind him.

Jaune manages to block the buzzsaw glows of Roy Stallion with the blonde swordsman's shield before he notices the bullets flying and sees a glint of the gun in the leaves.

Jaune's eyes widen about the sniper and which they under advantage.

"R-R-Retreat!" He exclaimed, stumbling over his order.

Ren glances back at his leader as a shot hits the ground by his feet. He and Nora start running back into the mountains as Jaune and Pyrrha cover their escape by blocking the bullets with their shields. The four leap over a rocky outcropping cover.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked to Jaune for orders as the projectiles keeps coming overhead.

Jaune looking over the edge to see the melee fighters closing in, and then commanded his team to do.

"Spread out! Try to keep moving!" He exclaimed, with his team follows this, just as Brawnz lands a punch on his shield.

May gets even higher in the tree and smiles from behind her scope as she looks at the fight below. Brawnz and Pyrrha continues to duke it out while Nolan slowly advances on Ren when he slides into his path. The prod wielding warrior looks back at the tress and nods at his hidden ally, who shoots at Ren's feet again and makes him jump around trying to dodge them.

Just as he lands, Nolan hits him upside the head with his weapon, and is able to miss the retaliatory kick with another blow to the knee and a final hit to the chest using the business end of his prod. Electricity shoots through Ren's body before he collapses to the ground besides his childhood friend.

"Ren!" Nora yelled, seeing him took some damage.

Scowling, Nora takes a swing at Nolan, who promptly dodges it and again unleashes his weapon's power into her corset, though this causes a quite different reaction from the grinning orange haired hammer wielder.

 **["Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her semblance!"]** Port declared, speaking from his spot on the giant hologram screen overhead with Dr. Oobleck/Bart besides him.

"What?" Nolan asked, confusing, looking up at the screen with a panicked look.

 **["Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles!"]** Oobleck/Bart explained about Nora's sudden discovery of her semblance. **["This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!"]**

"What?!" Nolan exclaimed, turning back to his opponent.

Nolan finally takes his cattle prod away, but the damage is done: Nora flexes her arms as pink lightning is seen coursing through her body. Nolan attempts to lift his hands in surrender, but thunder starts sparking from Nora's Aura as she rushes at him.

There's a split-section where Nolan's horrified lace and Nora's victorious smile are seen close up to the sides of the screens and before the hammer hits head-on and Nolan bounces back across the field, crashing though a rock and staying there when he has stopped moving.

Jaune looks back at the mountaintop on his team's side as a dark storm cloud appears over it, cackling with lightning. He looks over at his orange-haired energized teammate.

"Nora! Get to the mountain!" Jaune commanded, pointed at the mountain, when Nora saw what he pointed at.

"You got it!" Nora yelled excited, saluted, as she sprints off to start her climbing the mountain.

"Ren! Distract the sniper!" The blond knight instructed to Chinese ninja. **(1)**

As another shot nearly misses Ren's head, he slouches, sarcastically replied. "Sure…why not."

As Ren distracts May, the remaining three members of JNPR run forward as Nora hops up and rapidly ascends the mountain. Roy throws the saws from his gloves into Jaune's shield, which still manages to bend the metal and slam the JNPR's leader own defense in his face before the weapons return back to their master. Pyrrha gets up close to him, and he delievers a series of spinning swings with his arms into Akoúo̱ Shield as Jaune shakes off his discorientation and charges into the battle yet again.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Jaune!" Ruby cheered to Jaune and his team, seating next to Naruto on the left, while Yang is on the right, between. And Gaara was sit between Weiss and Blake. And then Sasuke and Shikamaru were sitting behind them.

"Kick their ass, Jaune!" Naruto added. Since he was impressed about Jaune's improvement, along with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Well, he's certainly improved." Weiss comment with an impressed look.

"I agreed, guess he is becoming a better huntsman." Sasuke agreed.

"Same here, guess he and I will having a shogi game to do." Shikamaru concluded.

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha!" Yang statement is proven true.

"And Hinata as well." Naruto added, which not hesitated about his girl he had admires him.

As Team RWBY and SSGN keep watching JNPR's match.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

With Pyrrha is then seen taking on both Brawnz and Roy, delivering a kick to one as she deftly dodges and blocks the discs of the other, throwing her javelin to distract Roy while she somersaults back to use both feet in landing a blow on Brawnz.

With May attempts to shoot Ren while he dashes his way towards her position, leaping out of the way of her shots, the flying saws and even sliding under Pyrrha before he runs at Nolan, weapons blasting until he is close enough to start swing his blades away.

He ducks and deflects each of the cattle prod's attempted hits until Ren manages to hold it in the pistol's blades and double kicks his opponent, giving him the opportunity to catch Nolan's weapon in his own as the prod is forced onto Nolan's throat and leaves Nolan trapped in a chokehold. Ren hides behind the teammate of the sniper, who stops aiming at him and lifts her barrel up to another target.

The sniper spots Nora, who's about to reach the top, and takes aim.

"Nora!" Ren yelled, while keeps the struggling Nolan in place, attempts to warn Nora.

Brawnz's claws being caught by Jaune's sword, which the blonde swordsman was aware of the danger, while Nora lifts herself higher and higher to the top.

"Pyrrha! Up!" Jaune called out, which he was giving enough time to address the situation and ordered his partner (almost official girlfriend) to perform a special movement together.

Seeing his partner rushes forward towards him, dodging rolling to avoid a launched saw until she bounds over Brawnz and lands on Jaune's shield. He manages to throw her into the air with her own shield raised to block the kill-shot aimed at Nora. This gives the hammer wielder just enough time to reach the peak, and she lifts her hammer up as a bolt of lightning hits the weapon directly.

She changes it back into grenade launcher form and pops the front off to reveal six explosives that shoot out over the field in a heart-shaped formation onto the sniper, hearing a screaming of the 'in-coming!'. The poor girl barely has time to gawk before she leaps over to a nearby tree just as the one she was in goes up in pink flames, leaving only a giant scorch mark billowing smoke to block out the coughing May's view.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"That's too much pink." Yasha comment.

"You said it." Zeke agreed.

With Jing was impressed about Nora's lightning absorbing semblance capabilities. As until he flinches then place his finger on his neck, meaning he got a call from one of his agents.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

With May jumps down from the branches just as her three teammates look up and behind them at Nora coming down on them like a meteor, slamming her hammer into the ground and sending the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate.

"This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks!" Jaune declared to finished Team BRNZ off. He raised his sword he calls out. "Ren! Nora! Flower Power!"

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: New Challengers… (0:00-3:18) – Ended)**

With silence until a gust of wind flew pass through.

"Wait…what?" Nora confused.

Jaune lowing his blade as he looks back at his befuddled team.

"F-Flower Power." He stated, seeing his friends shrugged. "That's your team attack name."

"Since when?" Ren asked, shrug.

"Guys, we've been over this!" Jaune said, gesturing at his teammates, not notice the other team getting up, ready to fight again. Ah, of course since it's a bit awkward for this conversation between teammates.

As until most of the people like Jing, Shikamaru, Neji, Karou and Mari face-palmed about JNPR sudden made an conversation while in the fight. Since its an ridiculous name that Jaune ever come up with.

"Flower Power is Ren and Nora! Ren brings a flower, Nora brings the power!" He stated.

"How do I bring a flower?" Ren asked, about this awkward name, rubbing the back of his had with one of his guns.

"No silly! Not a flower! 'Flour', like in baking." Nora said.

"Why would I bring that?" Ren asked again.

"I- Uh- No! It's your symbol!" Jaune replied to Ren about his symbol, straighten the point, the blond tried to say something about this conversation.

"Sooo, what are we?" Pyrrha asked about she and Jaune's codename team-attacks.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune complained.

"Sorry! I just want to make sure it's clearly defined." She stated.

"Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's that thing, when we take our shields? Remember?" Jaune said, trying to be patient while team BRNZ looks more confused then their opponents, seeing them had an argued conversation.

"'Arkos'?" Pyrrha asked, about that subject. Seems did not understand his instructions, must her partnet's frustration.

"Yeah! It's our names put together!?" Jaune answered, still trying to explain his gameplan to his teammates.

"Right…no, I get it…" She stated, get the point about her partner/soon-to-be-boyfriend's statement.

"What, do you not like it?" Jaune stated.

"No, no! it's…good?" Pyrrha insisted.

"Hmm…I sense hesitation." Nora smirked about this awkward between Jaune and Pyrrha. Since she knew the redhead is getting closer and closer.

Brawnz's looks impatient, and then finally called out to them.

"Hey!"

Team JNPR looks back with a collective "Huh?".

"What did you think you're doing!?" Brawnz yelled, demanded.

Jaune is looked extremely obvious, and replied. "Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!"

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora added, pointed to her own ears to demonstrate.

Brawnz looks at his shrugging teammates, before he goes back to yelling.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" The BRNZ leader yelled.

Which made Jaune turning back and screaming even louder.

" **AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T GET ABOUT THAT!?** " The JNPR leader replied.

"Um, Jaune?" Pyrrha called out, that annoys him.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"I think that he means that we're 'all' in the middle of the fight." The redhead answered about the match still on. Until they heard the crown cheering surrounds them which Jaune had forgotten about this match.

"Ugh…" Jaune begun, as he putting his sword up to his forehead in exasperation, with a sighed. And then called out Nora to finished this matter. "Nora, just…hit them with the hammer."

Which flinches Nora of what she heard with excited smile then her expression replace with a evil smirk, with more evil.

"Got it." She responded.

"Wait…what?!" Brawnz exclaimed with confusion along with his teammates.

 **(Cue a Music: RWBY Vol.3 OST: New Challengers… (3:17-3-23) – Starts)**

Before anyone can react, Nora jumps over in front of Team BRNZ, then brings her hammer around to collide with all four screaming fighters with a 'Ah!' as they soar straight into the force-field surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be.

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: New Challengers… (3:17-3-23) – Ended)**

Until the buzzer called out that the match is over. As Port made announcement.

 **["And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout. Literally!"]** He declared. **["…Can someone go make sure they're okay?"]**

With the crowd cheering, more, which seeing JNPR won the first round.

 **["Amazing, wouldn't you say so, Doctor."]** Peter asked at his associate.

 **["You won't be hearing any complaints for me, but until then everyone out in the stadium, we'll have the next fight ready in half an hour like last time."]** Bart said just before commercial break.

 **==With the heroes==**

"Hey guys, you did amazing out there." Ruby said as she and everyone approach them.

"So, who do you guys plan to send in for the doubles round?" Naruto asked.

"We think it be best to send in Nora and Pyrrha." Ren answered, suggesting.

"Well, I agreed-" Ruby began, only for Weiss to cut her off.

"Ruby, we've already decide a vote." The white-haired girl stated.

"Oh right, sorry, we already agreed for we'll let Weiss and Yang to continue on for us." Ruby declared.

As Naruto place his hand on his chin in a thinking pose, and spoke up. "I don't know about you guys, but we decided to send in Gaara and Shikamaru."

"No offense, but why Shikamaru?" Yang asked, curiously.

"Gaara had completely learnt to control his murderous tendencies for 2 days aka years inside a special chamber, since we've been trained for a while, and Shikamaru's attack isn't that fatal compared to myself and Naruto." Sasuke answered with explanation, causing everyone to give a collective 'oh'.

"That's a good two choice for the doubles round, ya'know." A familiar voice, which causes everyone turn to see none other then Kurosaki (aka C. Naruto, Arashi, and Kitsune).

"Mr./Kurosaki/-sensei!" Naruto and everyone exclaimed.

"Hello, everyone." Kurosaki greeting, waving at them.

"Sensei! I can't believe you're here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Very good to see you again, Naruto." He replied to his younger counterpart.

"Why are you here, ya'know?" The blonde asked the disguised older blonde.

"Jing asked me to come, while I was still on a long-term mission, so I will had came back to see the Vytal Festival torunament. Said something about a great idea of me visiting and commentating your match." Kurosaki (C. Naruto) explained. "But, Jing had Ozpin had me to be part of the announcers for the rest of teams' match. After all, everyone wanted to know about them."

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kurosaki chuckled about that part, as he stated. "We'll see for sure, Naruto…I will see you guys around."

So with that, Kurosaki left the scene, leaving a happy smiles on Teams RWBY, SSGN, and JNPR.

"Come on, guys! Team SSSN's match is coming up!" Ruby called out, as she and everyone went to the audience seats.

 **==At the Colosseum==**

The scene flashes to a blue background with white particles gathering into the united tournament symbol of the four kingdoms as it revolves to the left of Oobleck/Bart, back in the announcer's box.

Oobleck was showed with an image of team BRNZ at the moment they all felt the forge of Nora's hammer.

 **["Ah well, Vacao fans sure to be hurting after that one, but this next one will have them on the edge of their seats!"]** He informed. **["But…we have a special guest for this tournament in our place…please welcome! Mr. Ikamuzu Kurosaki!"]**

As seeing the orange-haired teen appears, as he sat between two teachers of Beacon, and then spoke up. **["Hello fans, My name is Ikamuzu Kurosaki, but call me 'Kurosaki', I will be your special guest as an announcer for this tournament… Oh! I am also the teacher to team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT, also called me 'Kurosaki-sensei'."]**

Which made the everyone shocked about this teen older then Yang and the others, never expecting someone teaches the three youngest teams in Beacon.

Until Cinder stared at him, with a sudden interested, since she was reported by Emerald about this man, but which she wanted to know something about this man. she needed time to know more about this man, soon. Along with the rumored three youngest teams in Beacon, she had a feeling that those kids looked became powerful, by judging their eyes of determination.

 **["And also I had some my friends and even my wife to help them out… Hope this match is surely interesting."]** Kurosaki added, which shocks the younger girls about age 17 or less groaned about he's married.

Port displayed a picture of the four new challengers to the right.

 **["Team NDGO (Indigo) of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but those lovely ladies are going against some of the youghest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far!"]**

 **["I'm of course talking about…Team SSSN (Sun)!"]** He announced.

As the scene cuts to the view of a few spectators in the stands holding up signs with each male's face decorated with hearts, the exception being a simple image of a certain set of abs.

 **["Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacao will be cheering him along!"]** Port announced.

 **["This match will be awesome, ya'know."]** Kurosaki comment, which made Oobleck and Port tensed about what he said.

 **==At the Arena==**

Team SSSN walks into the center of the field, waving to the cheering crowds as they do so.

"GOOD LUCK, SUN!" Yugito yelled in the audience seats, cheered to her boyfriend. Which made him heard her, as Sun aim his finger gun at Yugito, with a playful bang. Which making the girls the same results as Kurosaki.

Neptune's waving continues until he spots his four beautifyl opponents, which causes him to develop a confident attitude as he addresses them.

"Ladies…" He greeted.

 **["He does with the ladies."]** Kurosaki comment, which causes most of the girls frown a bit about Neptune. Since he did had eyes on Samui if you asked me.

On the seats; Weiss was frowned about Neptune's sudden behavior, as she crossed her arms, then turn her head at the side with a huffed, and spoke herself. "Guess good thing I had my OWN boyfriend in mind."

And also with Samui's eyes glaring at Neptune, seat besides Yugito and her brother Atsui. For flirting at the enemy team consists girls.

"Uh-oh, she's going to blow." Omoi said, getting a nod from Karui agreed about her partner.

As the crowds get ready and the teams standing on opposite sides from one another.

"Alright, girls, try and remember: hands 'above' the waist." Neptune flirted with the female opponents.

Sun grasped Neptune's arm, as he apologized to the girls in Shade. "Ignored him, for he…Yeah, he's dumb."

Neptune simply gives a sparkling wink to the disgusting females, until he felt a chill shivered on his spine, until turn to see Samui seat next to Yugito with a icy-cold glare with 'I will had your eyes ' face. Which causes the blue-haired teen chuckled nervously.

Team NDGO saw his frighten expression, seeing Samui at the reach, which they know about her bust size his huge, which made them envy and jealous about her size, not to mention Shiru's as well. Since both Shiru and Samui is bigger then them. So can't blame them.

Seeing the girls gave Samui a thumbs up, which seeing her wit ha nod for a sign: Break his nose and/or ass.

As the holographic roulette shows up again, landing on a yellow image of sunny dunes and stone formations until the real thing emerges from below. A small circular light even appears overhead, causing most of the crowd don sunglasses.

NDGO leader; Nebula Violette laughed as she looks back at their selection, exclaimed. "Alright! Home field advantage!"

"Don't get too cocky! That's my turf, too!" Sun countered pointed at them.

"I hope I don't get sand in my shoes." Scarlet said, one of Sun's teammate, looking down at his attire as the roulette begins again on the other side.

Neptune leaned over and whispered. "Be cool, man."

When the spinning images stop on a blue symbol of tidal waves.

"Hey! The ocean!" One of female team member of NDGO named Dew Gayl, exclaiming.

"Huh?" Neptune startled, turns and see the random pick for himself with his eyes shrunk, eyes dilated at his goggles reflect the terrifying image, a slight whimper escaping him.

At the seats; as Ruby spoke up about Neptune is something wrong.

"Uhh, what's wrong with Neptune?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, no…" Blake's face in her hand, unable to look, along with Yugito on a different seat shook her head with the same as the black-haired cat faunus for knowing from Sun about Neptune.

"Seriously!" The blond cloud kunoichi added.

Samui smirked for amusing seeing the blue-haired teen did deserved it, but since she got a second element: water.

As the sandy beach and pirate shipwreck rises into the arena while Neptune stiffens up with fear. While Sun tried to get him under his senses since he knew him, well.

Until Blake confides the answered. "Neptune's…afraid of the water."

Which shocks Yang and Naruto about poor Neptune was completely afraid of the water, leaving himself crippled in fear.

"Really…? Neptune, the cool guy was afraid of the water!?" Naruto exclaimed.

At the different seats; with Jing and his team along with Team VEVZ (Xevoz) who seeing the poor bluenette male teen's fear of water.

"He's afraid of water? Guess can't blame him about his fears." Jing comment, chuckled about Neptune.

"Yup…" The man next to Jing was Xing, since his face is looked like Jing, but his hair is grayish white with black highlights; with his mask or had his hood on.

Back to the arena, with Team SSSN and NDGO was on the stance, minus Neptune is still frozen.

 **["3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"]** Oobleck signaled the match to begin.

 **(Megaman X4 OST: Marine Base – Jet Stingray – Starts)**

As soon as the word is said, Neptune zooms through the enemy team and skids up the mountain behind them.

One of Sun's teammates named Sage, calling out to the fleeing teammate.

"Neptune, what are you doing!?" The sage-green haired swordsman shouted. While his two of his teammates and NDGO was confused about the blue-haired gunner/lancer.

Neptune is now standing on a ledge near the top of the formation, yelling down to his friends.

"Uh, you know, just, uh, gaining the higher ground!" The blue-haired boy replied.

"Such a denying, stubborn little boy." Karou comment with his team and sister, seeing his frighten and nervous expression on Neptune's face.

"On the enemy's side!?" Sun yelled, asking being exasperated, seeing Scarlet discarded his coat on the floor.

"They would never expect it!" Neptune answered.

Dew turning to her allies, about Neptune's point, then said. "He's not wrong."

"Open fire!" Nebula calling out her first order.

Team NDGO goes forward into their turf, which gaining advantage, as Team SSSN follows them, Sage with his sword raised and Scarlet having ditched his coat.

With Scarlet comes up on Octavia Ember emerging out from a nearby arch and tries to slice her with his cutlass. Octavia ducks under the swing and continues sliding away, past the middle of Dew and Sage getting ready to rumble.

Sage hefts his giant blade overhead, only to get knocked back by Dew's spear. He glances up in tiem to see the blonde wave her weapon over the sand to create three small twisters that kick up dust in Sage's face. He looks around as they surround him, but doesn't realize the danger until they coalesce into a one big tornade that picks him up off the ground.

With Sage's weapon torn out of his grip and screaming in panic, he's totally helpless as the winds throw him and his weapon out of the arena.

Oobleck/Bart sees Sage slams the ground with his fists upon seeing his image now crossed out on the holographic board.

 **["And NDGO gains the advantage."]** The caffeine PhD declared.

 **["Yup, using the sand is a quite better advantage."]** Kurosaki comment. **["Using environment as your ally to gain advantage on your opponents."]**

Octavia slides in front of Sun and Scarlet, who ready themselves to fight her just as she spins her kris dagger around and produces a wave of flame that kicks up dust in their faces. Sun manages to jump out of the cloud just in time to called for his replacement in fighting the redhead.

"Neptune!" Sun called running from the duel.

Seeing Neptune's leader and friend run from the duel, he leaps down from his position and cocks his gun. Octavia attempts to use another fire attack to blind Neptune, but the blue-haired male teen simply puts on his goggles and fires a bolt as his opponent, who blocks it with her blade right before seeing Sun leap out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick face.

Now furious, Octavia brings her blade onto Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form as he spins it all around his body while hitting several parts of hers. He ends it with a jab that knocks Octavia on her back in the sand.

 **["Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3!"]** Port announced.

 **["That was impressed, seeing Neptune had his goggles to protect from the dusty sand, while Octavia was distracted until Sun manage to delivering a blow."]** Kurosaki stated.

Sun looks at Neptune fighting with Gwen Darcy as she circles him with her flying knives and Scarlet attempting to go weapon-to-weapon with Dew. She merely calls upon another sandy cyclone to lift Scarlet up, and he revolves around the spiral until it launches him over the shipwreck.

It seems like he's about to be eliminated at well, but he extends his arms and manages to dive onto a part of the mast, almost losing his balance once the pole's under his feet. He eventually finds his balance right when Nebula closes in and launches an arrow with her crossbow at the mast, using it to jump right up to where Scarlet is.

She folds up the sides of her weapon into a blade to cross swords with her opponent, the both of them ducking and missing or getting hit by the hilts until Nebula slams her metal over Scarlet's and forces him to lean back on the post.

Luckily, he manages to get his sword back out from the trap and feign a swing at Nebula's feet before knocking into her with his elbow, causing the NDGO leader to fall into the sand below.

From his position, Scarlet sees Gwen continue to throw her knives, and he smirks before whipping out his pistol and shooting the hilt guard as a grappling hook to get her by the ankle.

"Gotcha!" Scarlet exclaimed, as he used the cord to lift Gwen into the air while he slowly comes down to the ground, only to land directly beneath her as she attempts to protect her modesty while knives start raining down from her dress.

Scarlet quickly adopts a pose that somehow allows him to miss every single blade that comes crashing down into the sand at his feet, which he gives a sigh of relief to. Since he almost get his Aura deplete when an rain of throwing knives almost hit him.

His luck doesn't hold when Dew leaps near Sun, causing the monkey Faunus to find his new improvised weapons in the form of two coconuts he knocks out the palm tree beside him, which he throws at his opponent only to get them knocked right back at him, now spontaneously catching fire as they travels.

Sun narrowly misses them both, but Scarlet gets one straight to the face, and the other lands in a place that makes him squeal in unimaginable pain while dropping his Aura levels into elimination.

 **["Oooh~ That hit on the mark for causes all of his aura is completely depleted."]** Kurosaki cringes, feeling sympathy on Scarlet's painful pride. Getting a nod from two teachers, while most male did felt sorry for Scarlet.

Sun looked over to see Scarlet got eliminated, with sighed. "Nuts!"

As the monkey-faunus turn to Dew, as she summons a few water blue tornadoes that he tries to dodge around.

""Uh, Neptune? Could use some help, buddy!" He called out his friend for assistance.

Neptune calling back to his leader, with his excuses. "Uh, you know, uh, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah, I can guard this…sector! We're in lockdown mode!"

"What are you talking about?! There's nothing to lockdown!" Sun exclaimed, looks around infuriated as Nebula manages to shoot the cord holding Gwen up in background.

"Lockdown! Right! You get it!" Neptune replied, with another excuse.

Once Nebula freed Gwen, as two girls prepared to attack Sun and Neptune, as the blond monkey-faunus reacts and jumping out from Dew's attempt to pierce him with her spear as she called out to Neptune.

"Dude, I know you're afraid of water, but, you gotta-"

He was about say, yelling, when a blue shot knocks an attacking Dew out of midair and into the water.

"There! I helped! Are you happy now?!" Neptune exclaimed, as he paused and continue. "Also, 'I' am not afraid of water, and I have no idea what 'you' talking about!"

 _'He's stubborn to deny the facts, for being afraid of water.'_ Naruto, Jing, Yugito, Samui, and Shiru thought at the same time.

Dew manages to get back up as Nebula and Gwen join their comrade, lifting their weapons and ready to fight once more.

"NEPTUNE!" The monkey-faunus screeched, gesturing at three girls of NDGO in the middle of the water.

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune exclaimed, as he jumps over to the spot near the coastal line next to June, and he unfolds his weapon into his trident form before he tip-toeing forwards and, eyes closed, plunges the sparking prongs into the water.

The energy surges through the deep until the remaining members of NDGO are electrocuted and kneel in the water, smoking and defeated with a sound of the buzzer.

 **(Megaman X4 OST: Marine Base – Jet Stingray – Ended)**

 **["And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round!"]** Port announced, while Sun and Neptune chest bump each other in celebration.

 **["You know what I call that victory?"]** He asked to Oobleck and Kurosaki.

 **["Shocking?"]** Oobleck/Bart answered.

 **["No, what Professor Port is trying to say this: its stupid."]** Kurosaki corrected.

 **["Indeed for Mr. Kurosaki's well earned correct comment."]** Port agreed.

 **==At the Audience's seats==**

Ruby leans back in her seat, along with Naruto with a sighed.

"Aw, that was so close!" The redhead sighed relief.

"I agreed Ruby." Naruto agreed, admitted about that match was…shocking.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!" Yang smiled.

"They better pray that me and Sasuke are not their opponents, we're not going to soft on them." Naruto said popping his knuckles.

"Hn, my thoughts exactly." Sasuke said with his eyes closed.

With Yugito between Yang and Samui looks down in the arena where Sun and Neptune are dancing like fools before the monkey-faunus gives her a special double-gun gesture, eliciting a blush from his target.

"Emphasis on 'dock'." The blond cat non-faunus comment.

Samui rolled her eyes, and stated. "More like childish is more like it, which its not cool."

As Oobleck/Bart spoke up in the mic for announcement.

 **["We're taking a break for the next round coming up! Please be back at least in TEN MINUTES!"]**

Which causes team RWBY and SSGN flinching from the expected volume change.

"Come on, let's go congratulate 'em." Yang called out, as she and the girls along with SSGN, Yugito and Samui get up from their seats, and heading out.

As just as the announcers told, as several people heading to the W.C. again, while and the others remain, and buy another snacks.

 **==At the Streets of Vale==**

A certain dusty old crow had watched the match in the nearby shop in the side-street. Which he will not used his semblance to get to beacon until he reach his destination.

 **(AN: I'll decide not to had Qrow to used his shapeshifting semblance? Since while he was drunk.)**

"Heh, that was a mess." He scoffed, with a light slur on his words, as he continues make his way to Beacon.

 **==Back to the Colosseum – 10 minutes later==**

As everyone went back to their seats, since they can tell team HRNS's match is next.

 **["Alright, folks! Now where back! It's time for the next contestants for this round!"]**

With Port's last words of announcements. After long the match between Sun's Team; SSSN (Sun) had ended, since Neptune's statement regard that he was COMPLETELY afraid of water, and people were waiting once more for the next round consisting the allies to team HRNS.

 **(To Tobi-Yaza: You didn't add a comment about Neptune is afraid of the water when Blake or Sun knows what's wrong with him. And also I will adding the other names on the rest of team GSTS.)**

Truth be told, its been weeks when that entered the two days within a year(s) in the 'Time Chamber of Training' (namely 2 days). Team HRNS (Harness) had able to settle things done when during the day after the breach in Vale, since Neji had been the same the way he was during the chunin exams. **(AN: Think back in Chapter 42B.)**

So with everyone is completely calm down, Kiba was dating with Hinata after she given the red scarf to Naruto, during their childhood, which Ruby didn't mind to borrow it to keep it to take care of it. So far when Naruto had his mother's scarf on his possession, which she did fix the red one after all.

When before they're separate to the other sections inside the chamber, they been needed to be moment themselves in the distance from their friends, even when confronted their friends when they're return to the Inn, now they're now on the halls that they have nothing against them.

But now it's their time to enter the arena, and saw that only a handful of their friends were in the crowd supporting them, while the rest were off somewhere they don't know. Most of the crowd were astonishing about their appearance, new clothes, and ages:

Hinata's look is so beautiful like a goddess and a princess, Neji was among the girls for seeing an cold and handsome face, Shino looked silent and mysterious while he wore a hood covered his head and his mouth his covered, like he looked a like stranger to anyone, and also Lee had became so energetic with that pose.

 **["Hope everyone is ready, because we now have another fight for you guys, with students from Beacon Academy once more. Now presenting team HRNS…!"]** Peter announced.

 **["…Against HNRS will be students from Mistral Academy team GSTS (Justice)!"]** Bart announced **(AN: I will rename any of them, or most will be interests if its fine.)**.

Shortly after their announcement, and the teams arriving to the stadium. Most of the crowd were still excited for another one of the three youngest huntsman/huntress team in Beacon.

The arena's biomes began to raised up before the random roulette starts to randomly select, and then immediately with the selective field.

The field for team GSTS looking like a firing range. Turns out, it was a desert field, since most military takes deserts as a firing range, depends which field will taking a firing range. Also had hills, rocky, desert grass, and mountain, which its good for sniper to take position on higher ground. **(2)**

And while HRNS had a bunch of buildings, apparently, it was a abandoned town with tall grass grows on the roads; depends they're all find condition or ruins while those doors were broken or not; also had two-stories hotel, business buildings, and shops, cars were also depend on broken, or rusted, or crashed, and mannequins in a broken glass displayed in the front of the side-street shops. **(AN: God! I love how I spend time with Call of Duty reference.)**

 **["This will be interesting match, don't you say? Which those buildings were under their advantage, if possible."]** Kurosaki comment. **["Seems they don't know what hit 'em."]**

 **["Indeed! Let's get the match starts!"]** Oobleck replied, with both teams heard been announced, as they are now on the stance. **["In 3…2…1…BEGIN!"]**

Once they shouted to begin, Neji had ran up to the rooftops, which shocks everyone on the side of the crowd, seeing him ran up at the wall that defies the gravity, and began taking a sniper's range, and activated his Byakugan, and had instantly dodged a bullet coming right at him.

From the audience on the other side at the second time, they wouldn't had been able to see it, but Neji sure as hell did, and began taking fire, and surprise the hell out of the sniper on the other side of the map, who was hiding behind a large boulder on the grass-field, it's a perfect choice for sneak away the sniper's sight.

As one of the previous contestants that JNPR fought was Team BRNZ's sniper, May Zedong. She was amazed for Neji's sniper rifle without a scope able to hit the target in long range. She was completely curiously about how he did it. And Cinder's fraction was amazed about how did one of the youngest team member in HNRS about took a long shot fire without a scope.

"From one sniper to another, give up!" Neji shouted, as he began to fire the other team back into hiding.

 **==At the announcers' box==**

"Now I bet the audience is wondering as to how did Neji able to saw 'both' the bullet coming right at him, and was able to counter from Sandman, folks!" Peter stated, as he turn his associated with questions. "So doctor, Kurosaki-sensei, mind filling in?"

 **(AN: This the OC had created, named from CoD character. Which considered he is a sniper too. Which his weapon was CheyTac Intervention.)**

Oobleck/Bart responded, and begun to explained. "Gladly my friend, Neji along with his cousin Hinata have both hereditary semblance passed down to their family called 'Byakugan', similar to another student we know with a unique ability, but enough of that."

"And also meaning of 'Byakugan', is 'All-Seeing White Eyes'." Kurosaki (C. Naruto) added.

"Yes! You see folks, their 'Byakugan' could let them see targets, depends on which sight of short and/or long at a far distance away, and let's them see exactly what they discovered, and called 'aura points'." The caffeine drinking doctor concluded.

"The sight of the Byakugan can see is 360º diameter field." Kurosaki added as well. Which made tenses May, Cinder and Emerald on the crowd about their eyes capabilities.

"And because of their unique ability, it explains why Neji uses a semi-auto rifle with an iron sight, and has also made him, and Hinata one of the best close quarter combat fighters I've ever seen." Port explained about the Hyuga cousins.

 **==Back to the fight==**

With Lee was able to run in high speed, and spot where everyone else was, before taking out 'Yulaw' and began hurling a wave of fire at everyone who was hiding except for one guy who had stood his ground and began shooting flames under his own assault rifle.

 **["It seems that Soap had saw that attack coming, and thought what better way to fight fire with fire."]** Port said in the mic.

 **["Risky but effective I must say, but I don't think it's nothing Lee wasn't prepared for."]** Oobleck/Bart added.

Lee had then whipped out 'Brandon', and used the energy to that weapon to charge in for a fatal blow but wounded being pushed back when Soap had blast him with shotgun pellets, which its effective for close-range.

 **["What a surprising move right there for young Soap, for having an assault rifle not having an under barrel flamethrower, but also a shotgun. I wonder what else it could do."]** Port said on the commentating stand.

Not wanting to feel defeated Lee tried that tactic once more, but this time he serpentine his way, causing Soap to start firing him with his assault rifle as Lee began charging to avoid the volley of bullets.

Before long Lee was just right up in Soap's face, and used his weapons to complete wrap on Soap's weapon, hoping that he'd get the upper hand this time.

He was wrong, cause all Soap did was aimed his weapon slightly upwards, and launched a dud grenade at lee's face, causing Lee to be knocked out for the rest of the round, which seeing his Aura level, since chakra is look similar, which means for having the chakra armored vest to exact.

 **["I don't care what training that boy has taken, that has got to hurt."]** Peter commented, chuckled a little.

 **["Since Lee's pride and confidence was careless for him, being trained by his teacher, being the close-combat instructor."]** Kurosaki stated.

 **["Agreed, but because of that, team HRNS is now left with a slight disadvantage."]** Oobleck said before the fight continued.

With Hinata was going head to head with an interesting opponent to say the least, because the man was seriously as her male counterpart, at least combat wise, with the difference being that her semblance would allow her to see him.

Though every time she would confront him close enough, he would disappear only to reappear later on, and every time they'd confront each other, it resulted them exchanging bolts, and combat worth watching.

"We're equally match." Hinata called out loud, which resulted with her opponent revealing himself.

"I'll agree with you there." He said.

"So what do you wanna do?" Hinata asked.

"I think we're better off fighting each other hand to hand." He replied. With no reason to disagree, they both tossed their crossbows aside, and got into their fighting stance. **(W1)**

Which the audience seeing Hinata's Gentle Fist stance, most students in Beacon knew her stance along with her cousin Neji.

 **["This is something you don't see in young people these days."]** Port announced happily. **["I must say it is interesting for both Hinata and Grinch to toss their weapons aside, and go into hand to hand combat."]**

 **(AN: My version of Tobi-Yaza's Geralt. Which his name was Grinch.)**

 **["That's right, Professor Port, since he wasn't aware about stance was Gentle Fist."]** Kurosaki stated.

 **["Can you share us about 'Gentle Fist'?"]** Oobleck questioned.

 **["Certainly, since Neji and Hinata's hand-to-hand combat style which considered the strongest form of close-combat…"]** Kurosaki explained. **["Since Gentle Fist is a Hyuga-style, only their family like Hinata and Neji can perform its stance, but which it inflicts internal damage through attacking the body like Oobleck's statement."]**

As the audience was awestruck about this sudden information. Which Cinder will be had time to had any of them to joined, which those three young teams had many surprises. As much for this statement about can't understand what he meant.

Not thinking much of what Hinata was capable, considering how they rivaled in close combat with knives, Grinch was in for a surprise from Hinata's quick and killing blows had lead him to his downfall.

In a desperate attempt, he pulled out a small dagger, and tried to strike Hinata, but it gave only Hinata an excuse to use her Gentle Fist attack, and completely disabling his right arm prompting him to surrender.

 **["Normally I would complain on the attack my student had used just used, but the way how young Grinch pulled out a hidden is justified."]** Port announced.

 **["Indeed so, and this also has him unable to continue the fight any more."]** Ooblack/Bart said.

 **["Yup, since her family along with Neji were specialized in close-combat, which no person cannot counter their stances, while their eyes were remain active…temporary."]** Kurosaki stated, which causes Cinder's ground along with audience about their eyes had time-limit about how long it will last.

Now back to being somewhat even, Hinata had turned her head to see that Shino had flushed out the other 2 contestants were Sandman and Soap with his beetles as they both screamed and ran off the arena.

 **["I don't know if anyone saw this, but it seemed that Shino had took a bunch of his beetles, and made a grenade out of them…"]** Peter began.

 **["Yup, it was awkward for those guys did not expecting about Shino's specialty."]** Kurosaki stated.

 **["You heard right, folks! Like Gaara, young Shino here has the semblance to control and communicate beetles or any kinds of insects, and is able to gather them up, and have them detonate like a grenade, causing a blast radius where his insects attack, and sap his opponents aura."]** Oobleck/Bart had further explained.

 **["And the most part: those bugs that he had were LIVED inside his body."]** Kurosaki declared, which causes the girls (those did like bugs or not) disguised about that statement. **["And don't worry, one of them who loves bugs was Fu from Mistral."]**

"THAT'S RIGHT, EVERYONE!" Fu was stood up in the seat, with wings popped out on her back which surprised everyone; human or faunus alike about its also unheard having incest-like faunus like Fu.

Once her excited outburst is done, as the mint-haired kunoichi sat back on her seat. Which its awkward for someone is looked excited for sure…of course, it was shocking for someone being a girlfriend to the silent and logical student in Beacon.

After all, Fu and Shino became in item in the Time Chamber of Training. Since they share the same way as most of the Aburame Clan.

Because there was only one more opponent left standing, named Truck, and Neji had already got the poor bastard earlier, the judges took it upon themselves to end, and forfeit the match to team HRNS.

As the team bean regrouping, and then headed towards their friends, who cheered for them, once they arrived, until Kiba and Hinata gave a kiss, along with Shino and Fu, until surprising seeing Tenten with her illusion removed, since she, Sakura, and Ino didn't wanted to hide it any longer, since the teachers in Signal Academy in Patch saw their sudden changes.

So as she and Lee did as well, and gave him a wracked on a head for being selfish, since Tenten told him not being reckless, so far that he had forgotten about being a huntsman without thinking to come up with a plan.

As until most discussion about the doubles round, since there are more contestants are up, and that would mean Hotaru's team HRMY (Harmony). So far until Penny's team were made it in the next round before Emerald's team came in.

 **(AN: I will be skipping the fight scenes about everyone for sure. Not to mention when topaz's OCs minus 2 were my OCs will be skipping until the next chapter, or if not…)**

 **==At the New Location==**

The scene changed into appeared to be a cockpit, with a certain tall white haired woman wore an Atlesian uniform, sitting at the back of the pilot seat, as she watched the matched, regarding her sister Weiss. Seems to me, that never expecting her semblance is looked evolved and new to her.

Once if possible since her father was obsessive everything, and being manipulated her little sister because wanted Naruto be a boyfriend, and forced married. She looked pretty disappointed about her father's actions…

So far, let's hope her sister made her own life, NOT being her father's and her shadow as well…

 **==Back to the Colosseum==**

And now, as they're returning to the seats within minutes for Team KAIT's match with SCAL (Scale) is coming up. So with Naruto, Ruby, and the others were excited to see the match.

Now on the arena; most of the crowd were excited to see the match; one is from Pronterra, and the other from Atlas.

 **["Here we~ go, everyone!"]** Port begun the announcement. **["At far from the four kingdoms! A one particular Kingdom is considered a Non-Kingdom on Renmant is none other then the rumored Pronterra!"]**

As the crowd were cheering for the new foreign lands at far away, until Cinder was wondered about the Kingdom itself, but turns out, the home of the most greatest huntsman in history. Since her spies were being send were did not return with a report about this kingdom.

No one knows about this, so far, she will infiltrated later, until then…

 **["YES! It's the FIRST team of huntsman from Pronterra since the founding without a single contact for years."]** Oobleck concluded, as he gestured Kurosaki. **["Mr. Kurosaki is the representative of Pronterra which he'll tell you all everyone about their huntsman team!"]**

 **["Thank you, Dr. Oobleck…"]** The orange-haired teen appreciated, as he cleared his throat, and then spoke up. **["I tell you all about this current generation of the huntsman/huntress in Pronterra."]**

 **["Now…face your eyes of the first team in Pronterra entering the arena…!"]** Kurosaki (C. Naruto) begun. **["I would like to meet…Team SABR (Sabre/Saber)!"]**

As with that name called out, as seeing Team SABR came in into the arena with a horse-size fox, which confused the audience.

 **["If you're wondering about there is a fox? But Headmaster allows companions like dogs will be compete the tournament."]** The orange haired teen explained.

 **["YES! OF COURSE! Most of the canine companions will allowed like Kiba and Akamaru from Team KAIT."]** Oobleck said, as a picture of Kiba riding Akamaru which shocks the crowd about never seen a dog like that looked big.

 **["So, having pets, no offense to the Faunus race, like Ms. Kage's fox are allowed into the arena."]** Port finished, for a jab or an insult for the Faunus races, which understand the reason for Headmaster's decisions. Which made the most of the Faunus race on the crowd for got their point.

Now, on the center of the pentagon field, as seeing Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage along with Kagetsune, and her team: Anthony Scepter, Bonnie Fullbuster, and Raphael Gray.

 **["Now, the Leader of Team SABR is Shiruba Kage!"]** Kurosaki begun.

With green-haired girl with kunoichi attire waving at the crowd, as most girls were looked envy and jealous for her bust size, as most male side blushed a bit about she got a big rack. Until Karou was frowned about his twin sister.

 **["Along with her fox companion was Kagetsune!"]**

With a loud yip from Shiru's fox companion.

 **["Next, we have Anthony Scepter!"]**

Anthony, the brown-haired man wearing a Crusader armor and cape with cross decoration with a large tower shield with a sword on his hip.

 **["Also, we have Bonnie Fullbuster!"]**

Seeing a dark brown haired female assassin with her arms crossed with her eyes closed, which she look dark as Blake does.

 **["Finally, we have Raphael Gray!"]**

The last member of SABR was Raphael, since his attire is not like Sun's, but his hair is light brown, which he had a war hammer strapped on his back which made Nora awestruck for having another hammer wielder like she does.

The crowd filled with wild cheer for wanted to see this new foreign team of huntsman can do to see their fight.

 **["The crowd is going wild!"]** Port exclaimed. **["Anyway, the next team contestants from Atlas! Team SCAL (Scale)!"]**

As new team came in on the side of the field, which consists 3 male and 1 female wolf faunus.

One of the male's appearance, had a white-hair and purple eyes, with his expression looked like a real soldier prepared for battle. But his attire was a Atlesian Soldier uniform, without a helmet. The color of his outfit is black, white, and dull grey with red accents. His weapons on his hips is dual pistols, and two dust blades on his back. **(W2)**

Then next one light green hair and yellow eyes, wearing purple t-shirt and also white jacket with green accents, and white pants. This man wielded a dual assault carbine rifle, which allows to held it in one hand, in dual wield.

Then next one is light blue hair and blue eyes, he wore a blue uniform jacket with yellow t-shirt underneath, and light blue pants. He had a wielded a lance hang it on his shoulder.

And last one is a female one, she had blond hair with a wolf ears top of her head, and violet eyes, wore a pink and white uniform, only the sleeves were ripped which reveal her skin of her shoulders, then a white skirt underneath the uniform shirt, and half-calf white leg shoes. And also she wore a combat knife strapped on her lower back.

 **(AN: The Info about those four will be next chapter.)**

As Port clears his throat and announced. **["I would like to introduce to the members of Team SCAL! Sven Cal Bayang…"]**

The scene of the face of white-haired teen named Sven with a emotionless expression.

 **["Sting Oakley!"]**

The green-haired boy, named Sting on the next scene with a smrked.

 **["Auel Neider!"]**

The next scene of the bluenette boy named Auel with a smile on his face.

 **["And Stella Loussier!"]**

The last scene of the blonde cheerful girl named Stella, waving at the crowd. **(Edit)**

With the crowd were completely so excited for seeing the foreign team from another kingdom.

 **["Alright! Prepared for the field to be selected!"]** Oobleck announced, as the color roulette spins randomly, once the field is chosen: a logo of the forest and the ocean.

Once the both fields is raise up onto the field, as seeing both of the teams were admitted about their chosen area.

 **(Edit: 8/27/2017/9:35am – Sorry? I forgot to add the field for the opponents.)**

With the crowd were completely so excited for seeing the foreign team from another kingdom.

 **["Ready yourselves, combatants!"]** Port announced, as team SABR and SCAL took out their weapons to made their stance. **["On 3…2…1…BEGIN!"]**

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 47 in for now Season 3…

That's the part 1 chapter for New Challengers? I decide for having 2 parts of the chapter, while half part of chapter regarding Athrun's team and Jing's team DYZR.

Wow guys took me over a week(s) to right this, but not to worry, because if anyone should worry, it should be me. Which those names of the characters were belong to Gundam SEED? Since I DON'T owned those characters.

So…two months ahead (current time: 8/26/2016/9:25pm) for Season 4? Since I was hoping to see Ruby Rose is grown up. I was hoping for Team RWBY will be united, while Jaune, Ren, and Nora. Things will be messy for the next episode of RWBY: Chibi.

~~~M~~~

I still had time to get some ideas for time that needed…since I had running out some comments for this ending review for sure…since this will be taking a LONG time when about 24 hours until nighttime or until evening…

~~~M~~~

I already prepared the OC teams that I had created it.

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Nora did say about Ren is a ninja? Since it was based from Mulan. After all, which he is good with close combat and dual machine pistols with trench knives attached.

 **(2).** Good thing I'd spend time watching 'Deadliest Warrior', since most fields like desert used as a firing range, an also hill, grass fields, and etc.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team BRNZ (Auburn) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### Brawnz Ni ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Claws

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **### Roy Stallion ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Saws

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **### Nolan Porfirio ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Cattle Prod; Stun Collapsible stick

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **### May Zedong ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Sniper Rifle; Axe

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team NDGO (Indigo) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Nebula Violette** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Crossbow; Sword

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Dew Gayl** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Spear; with wind dust crystal

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Gwen Darcy** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Throwing Knives; imbued with dust crystals and conceal on her skirt

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Octavia Ember** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Kris; Range, Dust

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team GSTS (Justice) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Grinch** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Crossbow; tranquillizer-dart-firing hunting crossbow – 5 bolts; point-of-impact – A crossbow from Black Mesa

= Dagger

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **### Soap ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Assault Rifle (M4) with Masterkey shotgun

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **### Truck ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= MK46 LMG – 5.56x45mm – 100-round drum-mag

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **### Sandman ###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= CheyTac M200 Intervention - .408 Chey Tac – 5-rounds

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **AN: Named from the characters from Call of Duty: MW series. Since one of them named Soap MacTavish (R.I.P.), along with Metal Team.**

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team SABR (Sabre/Saber) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Shadow control and Kagetsune.

Kagetsune refers to 'Shadow fox' and is a demon fox like kyuubi except it controls what's in the shadows. Her abilities involve her shadow and can stretch and divide it, like someone once said, 'you and your shadow are one'.

Shadow Fox Form - She can even turn into a fox in both hybrid or animal. When that happens, her eyes have a 4 diamond symbol.

Kagetsune - shadow fox possession

Semblance - she can merge herself in the shadows and hide in, this becomes an advantage for her in day and nighttime. As long as it fits her.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Shadow lance - turn a shadow into a lance, serves as a projectile skill.  
= Shadow hammer - same with the lance, useful to smash things.  
= Shadow molder - can use the shadows to create emergency weapons.  
= Shadow Barrier - creates a barrier in front of her that  
= Shadow movement - moves her shadow to fight the opponent's shadow. Because the = shadow and it's person are one.  
= Shadow palace - where she creates a palace made out of shadows and becomes a huge advantage for her.  
= Black butterfly Wings - flight/glide ability that creates butterfly wings that made of shadows.  
= Shadow realm - deadly technique where two people fight in and only one will live.  
= Shadow Ball - forms a black ball in its hands, then fires the ball at the opponent.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Chained twin sickles  
= Hunting natas; turn into twin chain sickles – double-edged weapons  
= Star shuriken – a 5-pointed projectile weapon.  
= Twin hand-blades  
= Ball chain (Create by Shadow)  
= Collapsible lance  
= Black pistol - Walther GSP - .22LR – powered by Kagetsune's chakra for unlimited ammo.  
= Dust filled kunai knives – A explosive kunai with contains any kinds of elemental Dust.

When thrown, these knives with explode in a burst of whatever element the Dust contained within. For example, fire will result in a fire ball that envelops the target, ice will freeze the target, lightning will electrocute the target, etc. So they are basically elemental grenades that you can also stab people with.

1\. Fire – results in a fireball that envelops the target. - red  
2\. Ice – freeze the target to immobilized. - sky blue  
3\. Lightning – will electrocute the target to stunned - yellow  
4\. Wind – creates high speed penetration - green  
5\. Earth - ? ? ? ?  
6\. Water – useful for extinguished fire

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Bonnie Fullbuster** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Sonic Blow  
= Envenom

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Katars

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Raphael Gray** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Adrenaline Rush  
= Hammer Fall  
= Hit Binding  
= Power Maximize  
= Skin Tempering  
= Weapon Perfection

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= War Hammer

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Anthony Scepter** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Holy Cross  
= Heal  
= Shield Boomerang  
= Shield Charge (Smite)  
= Devotion – protects allies' from damage transfer on a user.  
= Reflect Shield – Reflects foes attack.  
= Grand Cross – Stabs a sword on a ground, creates a giant cross surrounds the user and the foe, causes a massive damage, and while the user taking damage.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Longsword

= Large Tower Shield – Largest Tower Shield with a cross symbol in it, with 4 holes in it. On the behind, there is a mechanism which allows to create a bipod stand, and uses the shield boomerang attack.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing-in-progress**

[Stand in Progress]

01\. .

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Grinch's weapon was from Black Mesa, which it was re-mastered from Half-Life that was a Crossbow.

 **(W2).** Those two pistols was Strike Noir Gundam's M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle. And two blades were MR-Q10 "Fragarach 3" Beam Blade.

Turns out, Sven was from Gundam SEED: Stargazer.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 225+ favorite(s) and 236+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'New Challengers Part 2'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 8/20/2016/2:51pm

 **Finished** : 8/26/2016/9:10pm

 **Published:** 8/27/2016/12:00am-6/:15am (Late) – **Edit:** 9/10/2016/8:32am


	48. C: New Challengers Part 2

**Chapter 48:** New Challengers Part 2

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With JNPR, HRNS, and SSSN had won the first round proceed to doubles round. Until a certain silver-eyed shadow user and her team prepared for their match.

Also…first will start with KAIT is prepared for sure. Now facing a tougher teams if for sure…but…one of them will cause a certain 'chubby' will slam into the bits.

Now for the tournament is still going on! And gets wild!

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)],

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru]

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 48 of this story, which now the Prelude of Season 3 Canon of RWBY …

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

This will be a long chapter for having the match, since its my story to control time. So I will had to create a long extended time with the sun slowly move into the night.

? - ? - ? - ? - ? - ?

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, I got it prepared for Neptune's earful lecture by Samui. And soon for Kakashi will met Winter, soon. So I had the silver-haired copy cat will encountered his students.

 **topaz3:** Yeah, I did had SABR on the match. And I will had prepared KALM later for sure.

 **ShaDoWrAVen15:** Its been some time when you've never review it? Its like you know the part already when you thought it in the Canon.

 **Keotaka1:** Yeah, I hope you can read this…so as for Qrow and Winter's (2nd time) appearances were quite temporary. So the full part will wait until then.

Message for you regard SSGN by Tobi-Yaza? This is a Inspired and revised story when Tobi-Yaza gain permission of his work. So I did create this revised story of SSGN.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

8/21/2016/10:10pm – If you're (all) wonder why you wanted to see Naruto and the others' skills? Since it has to wait, since most of the opponents will learned how to countered any of them if possible…so is best to wait and see…so I will had Gaara and Shikamaru will be first in the doubles round?

As for may know…? Think Football or Eyeshield 21? After all, Sena secretly being the Devil Bat's running back, while being a secretary as a cover-up.

You know what the Team's secretary in the Football for sure…

8/25/2016/10:40am – There will take me time to so many names to come up with. Which refer some my favorite games and anime for sure…even though, which its been sometime that with new ideas and inspired some lines when I'd read the latest and newest stories.

When the I had the names of the OC teams, so I will had any of the OOC will skipped the match, and commentary about them.

9/1/2016/6:20am – One month left…Season 4 is coming up! Hope everything will be interesting about this matter. The moment of truth! And hope that team RWBY will assembled.

9/3/2016/9:45am – As now know that when had some weapons and skills from Gundam SEED and MEgaman series? Since then that when the Dead Rising had reference of weapons and outfit like: Megaman's Armor and Buster in the first Dead Rising, Dead Rising 2 had Roll from Megaman: Legends, and also X's Light Armor and Buster in Dead Rising 3. And also depends on which related of those had Megaman reference.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech"]** – Edit: 9/10/2016/8:03am

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _With the crowd were completely so excited for seeing the foreign team from another kingdom._

 _ **["Ready yourselves, combatants!"]** Port announced, as team SABR and SCAL took out their weapons to made their stance. **["On 3…2…1…BEGIN!"]**_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Earlier – Before the Vytal Festival Starts==**

With Jing had went across the Emerald Forest, early in the morning? Since he had some things to do since it will be at 24 hour long match until night fall. As he survey the area, not to mention there is cameras that Ozpin surveillance will curious about him.

Before Ruby arrived back in Beacon yesterday after her father Taiyang had brought her in before the Tournament begins…not to mention, Naruto is staying at Patch, since it will be like Shikamaru would say 'troublesome' for buying an apartment, living alone will be such a pain.

Since Naruto being the youngest billionaire, not to mention he almost emptied the Casino which he had Devil's Luck for always winning: slot machines, roulette, Baccarat, Pai Gow, Black Jack (21), Poker, Craps, and etc.

On the other hand, the manager tried to get the money back, which Naruto decide to buy most expensive wine in around, which no big deal. Not to mention, a one double zero for house win.

Once he looked around to see no one's followed. So its best to keep the morning still, so he needed to control the sun, slowly. So that the tournament will take about multiple by 2 until 48 hours. Ozpin was told by Jing about his 'hidden power' to control day and night. So which the people were looked confused about the sun is still remain raises.

"Good, no one's following me, this today is a lazy bitch, so I better extended the time." Jing said.

As he clapped his hands together, until his body is changed into a white with red markings, engulfed with white flames. With his eyes flaring, which his changed into glowing white eyes'. **(1)**

With his body glows white and he fires a pillar of white light from him into the sky. The sky becomes sunny and clear, and with most of the clouds had been seen. Even the temperature will be normal so anyone can't complained about the Summer heat. Which there's no telling about the sun's condition.

As he deactivate his 'hidden power', and so he left the clearing, before someone investigate about a pillar of light shots at the sun.

 **==Present – At** **the Amity Colosseum==**

 **(KH: Birth By Sleep OST: Rage Unleashed ~Origins~ (Extended) - Starts)**

With the battle between Team SABR and SCAL, which the field is chosen for each team: SABR taking the forest field like BRNZ's choice, while SCAL takes the Ocean field like SSSN's choice, due of Neptune's fear of water.

 **(Author's Note: My apologized for did not add something. Forgotten about the field that both teams given, so re-read the last previous chapter. Since I edit it which I had forgot about the random battlefield.)**

Now the Shiru against Sven, which they are now on the forest field with dual weapons; Shiru's hunting natas, and Sven's blades. As they exchange blows in high speed.

 **["Astonishing, Shiru and Sven were exchanging blows each other with those blades."]** Port exclaimed.

 **["Yup, don't underestimated about depends on how small or big those weapons were."]** Kurosaki stated.

 **["Indeed, most experts with a blades depends their sizes and speed, which knives were the fastest weapon and also good for quick strikes to overwhelmed the swords speed. Since Sven was trained by the Atlas Military, which he had experience with knives."]** Oobleck/Bart explained.

 **["Not to mention, Shiru was trained by her father with Blacksmith as part-time, but she did had different style as Naruto and the others."]** Kurosaki stated. **["After all…her specially was…"]**

As seeing Shiru jumped back, as she was next to the tree there is a shadow, while Sven was on the distance, until with Shiru's eyes stared at him, until she walk slowly aside within the shadow, and suddenly which surprises everyone for what she had saw…

Seeing Shiru was faded into the shadows, until Sven charged straight where Shiru was standing, then slashes at the point where she stands that shocks him.

 **["Shiru's semblance is 'Shadow Control', unlike Shikamaru's family, which had ability to hide herself within the shadows so its much her statement: 'She and the shadow are one'. She can cloak within the shadowy places while the trees creates shades cause by the sunlight. And also she can any shadows surrounds herself and opponents."]** Kurosaki explained.

Which surprises the audience with awed about her semblance is similar to Shikamaru Nara's shadow possession. With Cinder was shocked with a interesting look about Shiru's capabilities.

Sven had heard everything about Shiru's semblance from the announcers, it will be difficult to find her, when she steps out on her shadow.

With his eyes looked around the area to see if she's around, which until he heard a sound of a knife thrown, until he dodged aside which seeing a five-pointed shurikens.

"An Infiltrator-class." Sven stated, as he is on the defensive stance, which he realized something, as cut the tree that collapse on the center, as he drawn dual pistols before sheathed his blades then fires at the leaves which causes to create fire.

As he held two pistols behind the burning fall-down tree, since he knew she can move the location within the shadows.

 **["That was good idea, he uses the fire from the chop-down tree to burn it up to see where Shiru was located."]** Kurosaki looked impressed.

 **["Indeed, Sven had saw Shiruba's plan to waiting for her to strike."]** Oobleck stated. **["Now, on to the other combatants!"]**

*Clash!*

Seeing Bonnie and Stella clashes their blade weapons, with Bonnie slashes and stabs at Stella which the blonde wolf faunus avoided her strikes, which she countered with her knife; but a survival knife.

Stella roared charges at Bonnie, since the crowd looked terrified for the blonde wolf-faunus' change of personality, when she was looked cheerful and childlike had became look like a savage animal.

"RAAAAAHHHH!" Stella yelled, as she slashes that tree with clean cut, before seeing Bonnie able to dodge the strike.

 _'She's good, with her fury state in the battle. I'll give her that.'_ The assassin thought about Stella's rage.

 **==At the Audience Seat==**

"Whoa! Talk about uncontrollable rage. Just I use my anger on opponents or Grimm that ruined my hair." Yang comment, looked shocked about Stella.

"Yeah, Yang, and me as well like when I'd lose control on the Kurama's chakra." Naruto agreed.

"Same here." Gaara added, which he had a problem when being a psychopath, not to mention insomnia as well.

"Why would Atlas had her recruited being a student?" Ruby wondered.

"If she does gone crazy…Naruto and I will take care her." Sasuke said about something happens when the match ends.

Getting a nod from Gaara and Shikamaru. Since most of them deal with psychopaths and a unstable mind. Like this girl will be a troublesome for sure.

Unaware of Naruto's preparation, since he had one of his father's Raijin Kunais right underneath his right sleeve, or fires a kunai on his armguard? Which he able to learns to fires a kunai like a launcher on his left sleeve, Gaara will controlled his sand on the ocean which there is sand as well, then Sasuke will reached

 **==With Ironwood==**

The general of the military watched Team SCAL's fighting against SABR in his flagship, and spoke up himself.

"Why you had your adopted daughter such this state, Neo." He said, which he knew about one of his officers had adopted a faunus girl with unstable mind or not. **(AN: Its not Mu's Brainwashed/Amnesia state by LOGOS in GSD.)**

 **==Back to the Colosseum==**

Cinder was looked interesting about Stella girl, which she looked completely skilled and very deadly.

"Whoa! Did you see that." Mercury said, disbelief.

"Yeah, that girl is out of her mind if you asked me." Emerald comment.

As a smirked formed on Cinder's face, which she will be her pawns for her plans, never thought Ironwood had splendid students.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

"I won't let you GET AWAY!" Stella exclaimed, as she whipped out a handheld energy rifle, unlike the Altesian Soldiers and AK-200's weapons. Its color scheme is black with yellow accents, then fires a beam at her rapid fire. **(W1)**

With Bonnie quickly dodged her on the side, until she heard explode from the impact of the trees.

 _'Those were Incendiary rounds, must've create from Fire Dust for bonus.'_ She thought, as she quickly toss a throwing knife in high speed, which shocks Stella, until she reacts and dodge aside, and then continues firing at her.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"She's good." Gwen of NDGO looked Impressed about her throwing knife skills with quick draw speed.

"Yeah, expect those hotties there." Dew agreed.

"Which one? SABR or SCAL, minus the girls?" Nebula asked.

"Both." She replied.

"Not to mention that Stella girl good with a knife. And she's crazy too." Octavia stated about Stella's fighting style.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

Raphael faced Auel with his war hammer, while the bluenette had his lance named 'Abyss', since he was raised on a island and love the water to swim. While both take their clashes each other. Since his strength and speed with a hammer that he can lift it unlike Nora's strength. **(W1)**

As Raphael prepares to slam his hammer, until Auel reacts, then he jumped back out on the slam, until one the hammer made contact, which creates a large pillar of water which shocks the crowd about how raw power this man was, instead of Nora's semblance.

With Auel manage to avoid get slammed by Raphael's attack, then exclaimed. "Whoa! I almost get squashed! Damn, that guy is strong."

Once the all the waters falls down onto the field, seeing the hammer-wielder lift his hammer, which it was nothing about its heavy or not. As Raphael jumped into the air to prepared to slam his hammer.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"YYYYYYAAAAAA~! GO GET 'EM!" Nora yelled cheering for seeing Raphael can do.

"No way…who wouldn't thought someone equal then Nora, instead the semblance." Jaune comment, looked terrifying about Raphael's strength.

"I know." Pyrrha agreed.

"Guess it will be problem for if who will be on the doubles round. Not to mention Bonnie as well, she's quick and deadly." Ren stated, since when he witnessed Bonnie and Stella match. It was deadly and very intense.

"So me and Ren will faced them!" Nora exclaimed, excited wanted to face Raphael. Or in fear for facing two members of SCAL, randomly.

"You see that, Neptune. A fellow blue haired dude did likes the water, unlike you." Sun said to Neptune, which team SSSN was on a different seats, Scarlet had recovered from the flaming coconuts on his groin, which can't help it.

"I don't know what your talking about." Neptune responded, nervously, keeping denying himself. Not to mention those excuses of his, tried to do so, about being afraid of water.

"Neptune, the Auel dude was from Atlas, since he is been in the islands and love to swim in the ocean." Sun stated with a dry look. "You better get over it, or I'll tell Samui for being a scary cat."

At the moment, Neptune had a earful talk by Samui for being flirt with girls. Since then most girls or boys likes water like ocean or beach. Its unfair someone or anyone else loves the ocean, since someone needed to overcome their fears for sure. Since turns out those excuses will not work on Samui, when she knew about his fears and lame excuses.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

Anthony is fighting with Sting, armed with a longsword and shield, while his opponent with handheld energy rifle as Stella's with a long-blade bayonet, and a shield. **(W3)**

As both combatants clashes their weapons, as Sting push back Anthony's sword and fires a beam at the Crusader, as the brunette reacts by blocking the energy projectile beam, as then the greenette got time jumped before he'll strike once more.

Unknown to Sting, seeing Anthony raises his shield up and exclaimed.

" **Reflect…** "

He slam the shield, until a bipod mechanism impaled the ground.

"… **Shield!** "

Produces an aura of retaliation surrounds Anthonry, once the blade made contact, which causes his blow bounced back on Sting's chest which causes agony and shocked, along with audience was shocked about sudden attack of his just bounced back.

Seeing his aura levels depletes his own damage, which shocks Sting about his own attack got reflected.

 **["By Joe! What was that?"]** Port exclaimed.

 **["That was one of Anthony's specialty? Since he is a Crusader, most of class in Pronterra had the system which most of them allowed to had Semblance for sure."]** Kurosaki answered. **["After all, that population taking under Class-Systems."]**

 **["Anthony's Specialty? What kind of you tell us when we heard Anthony's called out."]** Oobleck/Bart questioned. ["And what is Class-System?"]

 **["Sure, Anthony called 'Reflect Shield'? Since only whenever equipped with a shield. The 'Reflect Shield' allows to reflected physical attacks, when Sting's attack got taking back when he had his weapon equipped with a bayonet? Not to mention, Anthony's shield is custom made from Pronterra."]** Kurosaki answered, explanation.

 **["And as for the Class-System? Each student are defined by their class aka Job to which role most wanted to take. As Anthony was from the Crusader Class, which once a Swordsman class, since there are numerous guilds who wanted to became the next stage, which its part of the population. It requires experience to move onto the next level."]**

The crowd was surprised minus some people from Pronterra and Shell town knows about Team SABR can do, along with the Information about how it works.

 **["But…they don't use Dust, but those…are 'Skills'? Most individual had learned from Pronterra, which any of them will learned a different ways of skills set, which having the same amount of skills most of them learned, after all, Pronterra was the home of the human or faunus alike to be their safe haven…."]** Kurosaki explained which shocks the most of the race was aware about new home.

As most humans with 15% who hated and outrages and upsets about that race lived in the safe-haven in foreign lands, since there is no WAY to let those faunus will live there to move there. Causes Cinder's group on the audience seat was frown about that kingdom. And also the White Fang had heard about they had a safe-haven for Faunus race. Turns out, it will take a while to find Pronterra before everything will be happening.

Cinder can't tell how big this Pronterra was. It will take a HUGE amount of horde of Grimm will wipe them out.

"I've got to learned that." Jaune stated seating between SSGN, HNRS, and KAIT, along with his team JNPR.

"I know…I'm looked amazed about this information." Pyrrha agreed with her blonde partner.

Kurosaki continue. **["But Pronterra still used dust, but its supply of the mines were discovered around the region, it's HUGE, way larger about of Dust then the Schnee's company had discovered Dust in the Mines, and also used for enhanced weapons. After all, most a single individual will trained in different class and trained with choices which role any of them, taken. After all, I'm from Shell Town that besides that Kingdom."]**

The President of the SDC and Weiss was shocked of what they heard about they had Dust mines around Pronterra, while watching the match. Meaning that the Faunus will be moved there and live happily.

As the Schnee President was completely furiously for if most of the Faunus heard about this, not being pleased, meaning more workers (namely slaves) will lift Atlas as well. Which he needed to made contact with Pronterra if possible. Turns out, 55% of the Faunus race population under their care (also namely slavery) will move-in. So far, he needed to not let them to gave those Faunus more dust which powered their weapons that most huntsman or huntress possessed.

On the White Fang's case? Since the leader was also not pleased to this. When the 'Faunus Rights and Carity Association's' Vale branch had leaders to met the ambassador in Pronterra was Kurosaki (C. Naruto). As it would mean more possible Faunus moving there and mingling with 'dirty humans' as likes what a certain bull faunus called them.

Now, back to the match, most of the crowd were cheering at SABR and/or SCAL. With Anthony stood up when the shield's bipod mechanism, as he push his arm back with his shield on aside.

" **Shield…** " Anthony exclaimed.

 **["Well…look at that! He's about to 'use' it."]** Kurosaki exclaimed.

 **["What's that, Kurosaki-sensei?"]** Port asked.

 **["He's using one of the variant skills of the custom shield."]** The orange-haired male teen answered.

Then suddenly they heard a sound of a turbine engine running came from the 4-holes of his kite shield.

"… **Boomerang!** " He yelled, tossing a shield in high-speed spinning.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa! Look at that shield spins when he launches!" Ruby exclaimed, when she witnessed their weapons.

 **["After all, since those weapons and equipment were the same set, and it's custom-made? But also uses different kinds of weapons."]** Kurosaki added.

The redhead heard Kurosaki's explanation.

 **["Same set and different weapons?"]** Oobleck questioned.

As Ruby looked at to see Kurosaki with a image of a person wielded a sword and shield, along with Naruto and the others were curious. Cinder seeing Kurosaki took out his scroll and placed his scroll on the console meaning that her virus will infected it, if possible she wanted those information about the location of Pronterra.

Unknown to Cinder? That scroll was protected by a multi-layer firewall and a Anti-virus protection to prevents her Virus for spreading. Knowing the Incomplete Fall Maiden did notice by now. And also that the Patriots had installed a Virus cleanser to be prepared to cleans the virus that Cinder implanted. Also when the virus of Cinder that allows to obtained information about it, but turns out, they gave her a fake one.

Until a symbol of white king piece with wings behind the piece on the scroll of Kurosaki's (aka Naruto's older counterpart).

 **["Yes, since each individual wielded set of armor and shield, not to mention, a sword as well. After all, aware for most huntsman and huntress will create different kinds of weapons."]** Kurosaki explained, as the image of a sword changed into an axe, gun, spear, and etc.

 **["And besides…its like adventure game."]** He concluded.

Ruby and Jaune was awed about anyone wielded different kinds of weapons on depends like that. **(2)**

 **==Back to the Arena==**

As Auel place his lance on his back, and took out his SMGs to swap it, and fires a hail of bullets, as until Raphael slammed his hammer creates a large water pillar raises up which protects from bullets, prevents to get through.

"Oh no you don't!" The bluenette exclaimed, as he had his dual SMGs transformed into a shell-like shields, which its shoulder-mounted binders with 2x2 cannons in the lower end of the weapons. **(W4)**

As he fires a large beam at water pillar which it went through which desperate the water away, which shocks Auel about Raphael was standing wasn't there.

"What the!?" The blue haired lancer exclaimed, as he turn his head to the left, then to the right, and looked behind him. Which he had problem to where his opponent was.

Suddenly a water erupts behinds him, which causes Auel turned around to seeing someone emerges into the water, which one thing…Raphael was 'also' live in the tropical beach, with he swing his arm on the side, which Auel was dragged by Raphael's hammer, then swung toward the upward then slam onto the ground. **(AN: Think Stun Slam from Battle Realms.)**

*BOOM!*

At the audience seats; which cringes and gasped from the crowd cause by an huge explosion.

"Whoa! What the hell!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Until they saw a large mushroom-shape cloud from the explosion at the direction of the arena a combination of sand and water. Until Nora's eyes sparkled from that results from Raphael's attack.

Once everything is settled, when most of smallest bits of water and sand drops, which to see Raphael with his hammer, which happen to see Auel was knocked out, until seeing his Aura levels about 8% or 6%, meaning he's eliminated.

 **["Astonishing, Auel Nieder is eliminated!"]** Port announced, seeing Auel was floating on the middle of the field.

 **["Yup, since Raphael had somehow used to stunned enemies which gave him advantage for grab him with his hammer and slam onto the ground, which results for using the 'Hammer Fall' Attack."]** Kurosaki explained the results of Raphael's victories. **["Not to mention, he was raised in the village in the Tropical Beach."]**

Which shocks everyone; human or faunus alike about most of them wanted to had vacation in the beach for sure. Hopefully for everyone wanted to go there as well.

Turns out the three members of SCAL heard the buzzer about Auel is eliminated. Turns out its down 3-to-4 in the match. Before the 3 members of SCAL heard the announcements.

As the match continues, as seeing Raphael will joined up with his partner Anthony while fought Sting. Except for Shiru is still fighting Sven in the forest. While Bonnie fought Stella exchanging blows, as the blonde wolf faunus stepped back, while wielded the rifle of hers.

"Damn it!" Stella exclaimed, since her teammate Auel is eliminated, so as she was ran straight to help Sting while being between 2-to-1 against Anthony and Raphael. She was told by her adopted father about not to kill anyone, which stated that 'it's just a game'. So she needed to keep her calm for sure for what he said.

As Bonnie was about to intercepts to stops Stella to assists her teammate, until she heard a gunshot of a pistol, which causes side-stepped to avoid the shot turn to see Sven with of his pistols that prevents the assassin to stops her.

Turns out, while Sven fought Bonnie's leader/partner Shiru, along with Kagetsune while seeing still standing in the burning tree behind him. Since she knew that needed assistance, its her partner, so as she decide to joined in, once she is on the forest section, until she also faded to conceal to the shadows.

 **["My, my, Bonnie Fullbuster had conceal herself as Shiruba does."]** Port announced.

 **["Yup, since Shiru and Bonnie were fast friends and partners. After all, those two were best to hide themselves into the shadow because of her skills as in Assassin."]** Kurosaki explained.

Which causes Mercury envy about having a skill for an assassin that hide within the shadows, he wish he had a semblance that able to hide in the shadows too.

As Sting had completely disadvantage about taking 2-to-1 fight. Which he had forgotten about his other weapon of his, as he was about to deploy them, until seeing Raphael was about to took a slam with his hammer, appeared behind onto the sa.

*CHOMP!*

"UGH!* Raphael agony, which causes he dropped his hammer, which causes Anthony shocked for seeing there is a black wolf with red and yellow accents, which causes Sting recognized that wolf.

"Stella?" The green-haired male exclaimed at that wolf, which causes the audience along with the faunus about that wolf was Stella.

"Are you alright, Sting?" A wolf just spoke up, was Stella.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"No way! Just like my mom's partner Kidomaru did spoke as well." Kiba exclaimed about the blond tempered girl was on that wolf form, just like his mother's dog partner. "And I didn't know someone can transformed into a wolf."

Kiba was stated about it was completely unheard about someone can transformed into a wolf. Since with Akamaru was sat next to him on the Audience seat, since it doesn't mind for dogs (still offense to the canine faunus) wanted to watch the match.

Akamaru barked agreed with Kiba about someone can transformed into a wolf. Which until he panting about someone like that.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you, Akamaru?" He asked, which he bark again replied for 'it's nothing'.

"Are you sure?" Kiba frowned, getting a nod from his large dog, then he shrugged. "Well, whatever."

As he and his dog companion to continue to watch the match.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

 **["Astonishing, Stella Loussier can shape-shift into a wolf, most just like the famous Qrow Branwen. Which being a Wolf Faunus, also she can transformed into a wolf instead any animal on the world."]** Oobleck/Bart announced, which causes the audience while Mercury and Emerald flinched about that name, while Cinder was frowned about a certain man who made 'interference' during the last encounter.

"Yeah, thanks Stella." Sting appreciated, as he and Stella-Wolf turn their opponents, before Anthony drag his friend when he had his shield in a barricade stance. Which that bite that damage his aura levels.

"Looks like I better use 'it'." He declared.

"You mean…" Stella was about to say, realized about what her teammate meant.

"Yeah…" Sting replied, as he stood, as he place his rifle on his hip, then while his shield is still attached, and then took out two grenade-shape capsules, as he both press the buttons and toss it into air, which surprises the audience about those grenade-like object were changed.

Turns out, two objects transforms into a large pods about the size as a 155mm projectile artillery shell, with wings, fin, and thruster on the back. **(W5)**

Which shocks Anthony and Raphael about those weapons were unlike their 'leader'.

 _'Those looked similar…'_ The two members of SABR thought about those weapons.

 **==With Ironwood==**

"So…you decide to deployed your Mobile Pod Project, huh." The General of Atlas Military muttered regard Sting's project, unlike Kankuro's puppet project.

It was completely based on Penny's String attached swords. Since Sting saw her fight, so he wanted to make his own weapon similar to Penny's.

 **==Back to the Colosseum – At the Audience==**

"Jing…that looks like…?" Zeke was about say.

"Yeah…" Jing responded, with his eyes narrowed. "It does…"

With Team RWBY and SSGN's seating spot.

"Whoa! That looks like Penny's? But its different!" Ruby exclaimed, its new for seeing weapons that similar to her secret robot friend Penny.

"I know." Naruto agreed, as he and Ruby recalled in the docks during Roman was associated with the White Fang, when Blake and Sun were involved.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

Anthony and Raphael were having time to block and dodged the weapons pod, as those weapons can be control by the owner's will. While Stella's attacking them while they're distraction along with Sting provide support fire.

Anthony had tried to dodge it, since he almost out of aura when he had an display on his scroll on his forearm; his level about 43%, while the male hammer wielder got 37%. It will be a problem for this problem, since while there's Shiru and Bonnie were still in the forest area fought Sven, SCAL's leader.

 **==With Shiru, Bonnie vs. Sven==**

Shiru and Bonnie along with Kagetsune fought Sven with blades and claws. As Shiru with her dual hunting natas and her partner had her katars. While Sven got his blades on his hands. Since Shiru's Aura Level is 61%, and while Bonnie got 59%.

With Shiru sensed Raphael and Anthony is trouble, and called out. "Bonnie! I'll take it from here, while you help the guys!"

Bonnie was got her point, which turns out that two of the male teammates got a heavy situation. So she cannot denied her orders, then responded.

"Right, I'm on it." She replied, as she jumps back and ran towards to the ocean field. Since Sven did not focus on the assassin for cannot intervene, this fight between leaders only.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Shiru asked Sven for not hesitated.

"No, I only focus to fight you." He replied.

"Very well…" Shiruba responded, as she broke away, then jumped backward, then she create a tiger-seal that confused Sven about SABR leader's strange gesture.

With Shiru's case? She was under instruction of Naruto Uzumaki's older counterpart, since he taught her everything since during her abusive grandmother made her life hell, since then she saw C. Naruto and C. Sakura as an older brother and sister.

" **Shadow-Style: Infinite Darkness Jutsu!** "

Suddenly Sven was surrounded by shadowy darkness, which he can't see within the darkness. Not to mention the burning tree was before was faded. And then…

*Hard Punch!*

Sven felt a hard punch on his cheek, seeing his Aura Level is drop by 68%, before his Aura Level was 87% when he and Shiru fought.

"What's the meaning of this!?" He demanded, wincing of the pain where that hit came from.

"You are now on my realm…" Shiru's voice through the darkness.

With the audience was shocked in surprised for seeing a dome of shadows surrounds Shiru and Sven.

Naruto was on the seat besides Ruby and spoke up. "That was Infinite Darkness."

"A what?" Weiss asked, since during her shocked about Shiru's abilities.

"That was a Jutsu exerts a hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent." Sasuke explained, since he learned genjutsu by his older counterpart on his mind from the implanted eye of his. "Since the effects that most enemies are forced to wait helpless inside this world of darkness, as this jutsu allows the user like Shiru attack unseen. Which it negates sight, it does not stop the other senses."

Which shocks Blake, and her team about a sudden information about this technique works.

 **["What is that? I don't see them within the dark."]** Port asked, wondered where that mass of shadow came from that surrounds Shiru and Sven.

 **["That was Shiru's Infinite Darkness…"]** Kurosaki (C. Naruto) answered. ["It allows to…"]

With the same explanation about 'Infinite Darkness', which the same time about the Pronterra had many huntsman/huntress, human and faunus learned many things. Unknown to the audience, A certain ice-cream theme girl heard about what that technique can do, which made her jealous about that move creates darkness that blinds anything.

Until seeing Sven's Aura level became depletes, which thought there is a glitch, but C. Naruto explained that was the results that Sven was hit, which he had 'sense' them within the dome of darkness.

For now that the match still on, as must until seeing Anthony and Raphael got 22 or 28 percent of their aura level. As both Sting and Stella (which she reverted back) about to finished them off with a final blow, until…

*Thunk!* *Thunk!*

Seeing both of Sting's weapons were struck out by Bonnie's throwing knives. As Sting turn to see Bonnie right front of him with her arms crossed with her katars ready.

" **Sonic...BLOW!** " Bonnie launches a barrage of stabs at Sting's body with high speed. As turns she slowly lift herself in the air.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa! She's fast." Ruby shocked about seeing Bonnie's high speed attack.

"No kidding." Yang was disbelief about the katar user, as she muttered. "Not to mention…I almost got it right."

"What was that?" The redhead asked, about what her older sister said.

"Nothing." The blonde female brawler replied.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

Once Bonnie thrust her katar at Sting, that sends him flying backwards that splashed onto the ocean, seeing his Aura levels is now 14-17 percent red, meaning he's eliminated as well, before the buzzer is heard.

 **["Unbelievable! Such speed with those katars that Bonnie wielded were truly amazing! Now Sting is eliminated."]** Port announced.

 **["Yup, Bonnie is a best Assassin-class in SABR, which Pronterra will be proud for this matter."]** Kurosaki stated.

"STING!" Stella exclaimed for concerning for seeing her teammate is out. As until she raises her anger, then ran toward, as she gone rage, until she grab Raphael's hammer, which forgotten by the blacksmith.

As Stella toss the hammer at Raphael which he gave it back, until Anthony was on front of them then if he'll use his skill, until which the hammer pushes himself and Raphael out on the arena, until another buzzer goes off when both of the pic.

 **["Anthony and Raphael was eliminated!"]** Oobleck announced. ["Oh my! Stella tossing Raphael's hammer with a massive strength…which sends two members of SABR which until Anthony had time to used his skill to reflects back, then it's a bit too late."]

 **["Yes, but it's like took down two birds in one stone."]** Kurosaki replied, commented. **["Now its two-on-two."]**

With Bonnie saw both of her teammates' images were crossed out, along with their aura level is completely lesser percent.

Now as both Bonnie and Stella on their stance.

With Shiru and Sven, now still in the infinite darkness, until Sven's blades on his defensive stance, knowing that when his senses can't find her, as he looked at his aura level is about 44%, notice Sting and Auel were eliminated, while Stella is still 39% while, and knowing Bonnie got 59%.

Sven's eyes were sharp needed to focus his surroundings, until he will waiting for Shiru's new move. As his eyes rolled to the left, and the right, suddenly a intense force that sends him out on the dome, causes his Aura levels dropped by 29%, which seeing the leader of SCAL landed on the drop, as he got up and his head behind to see Shiru until she dispelled her jutsu that on her hands was a hammer, which made from shadow.

 **["That was Shiru's one of her semblance able to mold any forms like her hammer she wielded."]** Kurosaki explained. **["With that ability, she can used it for emergence."]**

Cinder wanted Shiru on her side, with her shadowy controlling semblance, not to mention, that she got many secrets about Shiruba Kage, which she needed to infiltrate Pronterra about its populations. Which its also needed to right time to when had to her chances.

Sven was admitted about his opponent's skills, as he spoke up. "I must admitted, that was amazing match, when I my aura levels is about 23% or less."

Shiru shocked for hearing Sven's words, as she replied. "Thanks, you're a good opponent…let's finished our fight, shall we?"

As she uses her shadow that creates a tendrils as it grabs both of Sven's blades, and then toss it at him, getting the silvery white haired male, caught them, and then made a stance.

With Shiru decide to swapped her weapons, then took out a two sickles with long chain linked attached them.

As they on the form of a samurai showdown, between one-on-one fight. Which for now, that they begun to charged each other in high speed, as they both exchange blows, then slashes and deflects.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Damn! She's good as I did with those sickles." Emerald said, looked amazed about her skills with a sickles. Must unlike her skills with a sickles/kusarigama. "Not to mention that Bonnie girl as well? She's good."

Cinder was humming observing Shiru's skills, since she is most skillful as Emerald's. Not to mention she can manipulate shadows and conceal herself without being seen.

Not to mention, 3 teammates of Shiru was pretty skillful, cunning, and great experience. Noticing those eyes of theirs were looked like they had fought before on their life. The statement about regarding about their skills been learned from Pronterra is completely mysterious.

For now, Cinder needed time to know more about Pronterra after this.

 **==Back to the Fight – At Arena==**

Stella and Bonnie, on the center of what's left of the ocean section, since they're standing on the ocean while the isles were still standing which results from Raphael's attacks or Anthony's.

Bonnie her katars on her hands in her stance, had her arms crossed, while Stella had her survival knife on her hands. **(AN: Sorry, Stella's knife was just like Naked Snake/Big Boss's, and Rambo's as well.)**

With their eyes stared each other, Bonnie looked calm, while Stella is like the wolf is prepared to strike the hunt. As they clenches their weapons, so far, they will face their opponents since most of them wanted to move the doubles round, so they couldn't care or not.

*Splash!*

Both Stella and Bonnie jumped on the air, raising their weapons, and then…

*Echo clash!*

As they land on the island sections, seeing Stella's weapon wasn't on her hand, which must've dropped it, or…

Seeing Bonnie dropped down, on her knee, as seeing her aura level is now 9%, seeing she was eliminated, before the buzzer called out. Turns out, that knife was stick out on her back, meaning that Stella must've quickly stabs her while the clashing.

While Stella, until she flinched and looked down to see a blade of Bonnie's katar, which eyes widen with realizing, she saw one of her katars that one of the blades of her was being shots out. Turns out, it was…

 **["I'm impressed on those katars can fire a single shot which it was launcher."]** Kurosaki stated. **["I would had thought Iruga had a fine student of his to teach her to used the same weapons as he has."]**

Until seeing Stella's aura levels drop by 10% and her image is crossed out, with a cue hearing a buzzer

 **==At the Audience==**

"A single-shot katar launcher!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That was one cleaver weapon." Blake comment. **(AN: It was Iruga's Katars which fires a single blade, as a projectile arsenal.)**

"Never thought Pronterra build same different weapon kinds of design…? Not to mention that shield too." Weiss stated.

"It was compared to mine when Ruby build it. No offense." Gaara said.

"None taken." Ruby replied.

Both Naruto and Sasuke waiting the right moment to see if Stella's going to break, until they still standing by. Or standing down until nothing happens to her.

"Seems Sil gotten better since Kurosaki-sensei help her." Mari comment.

"Yeah…never thought sensei did rub on my sister which this good." Karou admitted.

"Shiru is amazing." Marie said, awestruck, nod received from Asher.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

Hearing Bonnie and Stella were both eliminated, and completely draw. Now its Shiruba and Sven on the last stand. Which they didn't care for seeing their aura levels is dropping.

 **["Seems both combatants will had their levels almost lesser? Otherwise both Team SABR and SCAL will end up a draw!"]** Oobleck/Bart declared.

Ignoring the announcer's words, as until seeing the aura levels of Shiru and Sven were now 15 to 16 percent of gauge. Since they been exchanges blows and how much they fight.

On the surrounding field filled with shurikens, bullet holes, and empty mags around the field that damage the field, since there are no trees which prevents Shiru conceal herself into the shadows.

As much as it seems, for now that both Shiruba and Sven were looked almost pretty exhausted from intense battle between leaders, since Kagetsune did had aura since Shiru and foxe companion had share the same gauge. But…since Shiru insists her fox companion for own fight. So being the witness for her sake.

Until now that they charges each other with a final blow on who take the last strike. Shiru had sheathed one of her nata knives, while Sven the same had his blade weapon sheathed, not to mention took out some guns too.

Shiru's pistol is black, its model is Walther GSP loaded with .22 LR, and while one of Sven's "Shorty" Pistol on the other. Without hesitation while each of them will slowly pull the trigger from their sidearm.

Shiru's pistol was powered by Kagetsune's chakra, which meaning its unlimited ammo, while Sven's pistols is powered by dust with limited ammo.

So far, this fight was completely intense which the audience were completely amazed about the green-haired busty girl, and Atlesian soldier.

As much as taking advantage or disadvantage, which most of the combatants almost had their limits. But…

A simple leaf slowly fell down onto the grassy ground, once the leaf landed on the ground, and then…

With reaction, Shiru toss her hunting nata at Sven, with the same reaction, as he forced to dodge aside and fires a round at her, which until she dodged as well, which seeing her pistol move by lead time, which Sven did not had time to dodge, and then seeing Shiru squeezed the trigger and…

*BANG!*

Seeing Sven got shot on his shoulder, which seeing his aura level is now 8% meaning that he got eliminated as well. With a cue a loud buzzer declared the match is over.

 **(KH: Birth By Sleep OST: Rage Unleashed ~Origins~ (Extended) - Ended)**

As Shiru side-flipped, until seeing her bicep got shot which meaning almost burn it through, which her aura-levels is about 11%. As she stood up, and check her aura with a sighed in relief, until she heard a cheer.

 **["Astounding! We had Team SABR of Pronterra is the winner!"]** Port announced.

Which causes the crowd gone wild from the most amazing fight in history. As Shiru went to her defeated opponent.

As Shiru over her hand, which making Sven, as he accepts and lifts himself on his feet, and spoke up to him.

"That was nice match." She respected Sven being her opponent.

"You too." He replied, as gave a handshake to her.

With Sting and Auel got up sitting on one of the isles, as the blue-haired boy complained.

"Man! We're lost!" He exclaimed.

"I agreed, maybe next time if we're on the next year." Sting stated.

"Hey! That was a good match!"

As the boys of SCAL turn their attention to see Anthony carried his male partner Raphael, went to their male opponent, waving at them.

"Yeah! You too, dude!" Auel replied.

With Stella and Bonnie, as the female assassin approaching her opponent with her blade is still impaled on her abdomen, until she remove the knife on her back, which her aura will healed her, and give it to her.

"I honor your match." Bonnie said to Stella, until which shocks for seeing Stella's expression onto the happy cheerful girl.

"YAY! That was fun! Let's play again, sometime!" Stella exclaimed, exited, causing her a sweatdropped behind her head.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Is she bipolar?" Sasuke and Naruto said, unison, with a surprising expression and 'O_O' face adding a comical sweatfrop.

"Well…that was thing." Yang conclude.

"It was Troublesome." Shikamaru added, sighing.

So which turns out, everything is settled, as Team SSGN ceased their stance, which knowing this girl will go nuts if just like Gaara with a bloodlust psycho.

 **(To Topaz3: Here's the fight you wanted to see Shiru, and 3 of my OCs' fight. Since four of the OCs inspired the Gundam SEED characters. Since those are the best choices for my ideas.)**

 **["Well, that was magnificent match."]** Port exclaimed.

 **["Yup, since their parents and mentors will be proud!"]** Kurosaki said.

 **==At New Location – Pronterra==**

At the bar; seeing numerous of people were watching the Vytal Festival tournament. Just as Kurosaki (C. Naruto) said, many friends, families, and mentors were watch SABR's match.

Since they're proud seeing them that lead their victories. After all, as the headmaster and the teachers were also watched the match that their too impressed.

 **==With Kiyoto – In his Blacksmith Shop==**

Kiyoto was proud for seeing his daughter won the match with her teammates. As he closed his eyes, with a smile.

 _'She would be proud of you…Shina…and except for me.'_

With his eyes snapped open with a sudden idea.

"I know! I'm going there, with a surprised."

 **==Back to the Colosseum – Vytal Festival==**

As Team SSGN and everyone else congrats SABR for their victory, since Oobleck announced everyone for taking a break. Not to mention, since the sun itself never changed into noon, since the world itself spins slowly.

Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HNRS, KAIT, KALM, CFVY, DYZR and XEVZ (Xevoz), SAKO, FRHY, and SSSN were celebrates SABR's victory in the Excalibur's Pizza. Since Sun's team didn't mind for having pizza. Which Blake and Yugito shares some Sardine Pizza, Jing takes the Hawaiian Pizza, which had pineapples as well.

Most of everyone else take their own order as well. As for Keno is making Deep Dish Pizza Pie! Which its best then any normal pizza they had tried.

As Jing was insisted to try Piyaya, which its brown sugar, better or equal then cookies Ruby and Gaara likes. Yasha did tried it, too. Because Jing was from his 'country', with stylish.

Once they finished their celebration, as they return to the Colosseum and prepared to the match between KAIT and KRAD.

With the crowd completely cheered for seeing their match. And now, both teams were now on the center of the field.

 **==At the Arena==**

 **["Alright ladies and gentleman! Feast yours with Team KAIT of Beacon and KRAD of Atlas!"]** Port announced.

Team KAIT is now on the field with Akamaru, most of the crowd could not believe for not-faunus dog tamer had his dog partner's growth is about a size a horse, so he can ride on his back. Not to mention many people in Vale was surprising for seeing one of the youngest team in Beacon had a sudden change of age as well.

On the other side of the field; all of them were male, those were the Atlas version of Team CDNL (Cardinal) of Beacon.

Once of them was their leader named Clotho "Krieger" Buer, he had red hair and blue eyes, wearing a black and red soldier uniform (think Umbrella Corp. minus the helmet). On his hands, was his weapons: a 2-barreled Hyper Velocity Shield Cannon mounted on his right forearm, and a Spherical Breaker Mace on his right hand. **(W6)**

Next is Orga "Roach" Sabnak, he's blonde with green eyes, wearing a blast suit, its color is teal with orange accents. He is armed with a Bazooka and Riot Shield with a two pair of machine gun barrels that mounted on the shield. And also had pouch of full of high-explosive grenades. **(W7)**

The third is Shani "Aztec" Andras, his hair is green, with purple on his right eye, which his other covered by his hair. Wearing a green tattered cloak, with a lightweight vest underneath.

He is also a scythe user as Ruby and her uncle Qrow? Since he admitted his skills during the Previous Vytal festival. He had a hand-held weapon named "Nidhoggr", which its heavy and the blade is very sharp. **(W8)**

And lastly is named Miguel "Dominic" Aiman, aka "Magic Bullet of Dusk" of what most of the Atlas Academy had been rumored.

He wore an gray knight's armor with orange accents and two skull and cross bones on the shoulder armor, and wielded a European double-edged heavy sword. The design of the blade relies on both its weight and the force of the attack to crush armor of the Grimm as much as it relies on its keenness to cut. When not in use, the blade is typically mounted on the left side of the waist.

And also had a heavy assault machine gun resting on his shoulders, this assault rifle had a magazine was mounted on the top of the rifle. **(W9)**

 **["And now…! For the biome field will be chosen!"]** Port announced, with his words now the holographic roulette started to spin for which field for their battle ground.

Once the roulette stops, and shows a same desert place like SSSN and NDGO's match. Now the same desert area emerges, causes Temari and Kankuro smirked about got their own advantage. Since they been born from the deserts.

And the lastly on the side showing the gray image of a ruined city building, as the real thing also emerges, since this is the same field HNRS and GSTS's match. For now that they got a better choice to fight in the city block.

With the crowd keeps cheering for both teams facing each other which its starting getting serious. Most of them saw their expression. Until most of them had a frowning face.

"Really! Beacon's got their own faunus and a dog?" Miguel stated, which cause team KAIT frowned. "Is this the brats what General Ironwood was talking about."

"Pfft, not to mention, that fat guy too to take this fight, seriously." Orga/Roach added with scoffed.

There was a sudden pause as Chouji's ears twitched. As the taboo word was uttered from the female Sound-nin, everyone from Team KAIT flinched and backed off away on Choji's distance.

With a long silence which had become…most students from Vale except Oobleck/Bart, Port, along with Kurosaki (as Naruto's older counterpart) heard the taboo word came out of the KRAD leader's mouth. Causes most of the people from Atlas, Vacao, and Mistral was wondering about what cause a sudden silence.

Most of the Huntsman/Huntress Rookie 24 of Beacon adding Team SAKO and Yugito, HRMY (Harmony), and FRHY heard or knew about Choji's state of temper for being mockery.

"Damn it, Orga! You should not say that." Yugito muttered, trying to scolding at him for his ego on the seats.

"He didn't just say…the taboo name in front of Chouji…did he?" Kiba shuddered as she backed off, with a whimpered by Akamaru agreed with his partner.

 **["Oh boy…"]** Port spoke up broke the silence, looked fearful a bit, since he and Choji were quite get along about having eat food together. **["Look what Mr. Orga "Roach" Sabnak just said a 'taboo' word on Choji's face…as his fellow chubby friend."]**

"What?" Orga exclaimed, along with his team wondered what Professor meant, as they looked at the screen of the announcers.

As Kurosaki spoke up to explained to everyone. **["What Professor meant was, as I know Choji's family had SERIOUS temper with comes insulting their weight…so…most of the students in Beacon or everyone in Vale knows about his…ehehe, Choji and his family didn't like to say that 'F' word considered a 'forbidden' not to say that…otherwise…he'll squeeze like a pancake, or his body-strength, which he was bout the same strength a ramming bulldozer."]**

"WHAT!?" Orga and Miguel exclaimed, looked at the opponents. Another silent pause took place until Chouji finally screamed out with fury.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Chouji screamed out, stomping his feet into the floor and creating a dent on the floor under his weight. "C'MON AND SAY IT AGAIN! I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED?!"

As Choji turn to the announcers, and called out. "START THIS MATCH READY! I WANT HIM TO KNOW THIS PLACE FOR CALLED ME 'FAT' IN MY FACE! AND I'LL SHOW THEM FOR THE MIGHT OF CHUBBY!"

 **["Alright Choji, just be patient."]** Port responded with his hands in defense and calm the young man.

Team KRAD watched Chouji going ballistic with blank, yet, priceless expressions. Before seeing him face staring at them (or Orga), with a eagle's eye, prepared to strike.

Clotho/Krieger gulped as he quickly murmured in Orga's ear. "…look what have you done!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know he would go off like this?!" Orga argued, snapped as he grabbed Clotho by his collar.

"Guys! We had a match to start." Shani/Aztec suggested.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

After the outburst of Choji, as Emerald spoke up. "And I thought Junior or Lieutenant wasn't THAT fat."

"WHO SAID THAT!?" Choji's yelled at the arena among the crowd, which causes Emerald forces to closed her mouth her hands.

"And how did he can hear you, Em?" Mercury wondered.

"I don't know!" The mint-haired girl replied.

Cinder felt awkward about this young f-I mean big-boned boy serious temper, since she needed observed most of the rumored youngest teams of beacon. Since when Ozpin had new pieces of the chess for their game.

"Whoa…now he 'just' dropped the bomb with a 'yang'." Yang stated, with a pun on a end.

Which causes RWB along with SSGN with Shikamaru's 'troublesome' and groaning.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

 **["Alright! Get in your positions!"]** Oobleck/Bart announced.

As Team KAIT prepared their weapons up; Temari took a giant folding fan, Kiba and Akamaru on his positions, Kankuro took out his katar, while his free hand on the scroll, and Choji took out his Centurion Axe-sword.

Then Team KRAD had their own; Krieger had his shield cannon, while cocked his handheld mace, Roach had his shield in front, while his bazooka prepared, Shani took out his scythe (when Ruby seeing a fancy scythe as her Crimson Rose), and Dominic had his Machine gun on his hands.

 **["Alright!"]** Kurosaki announced to begin the match. **["The match is starts! On 3…2…1…!"]**

With Choji's steam came out on his nostrils…

 **["BEGIN!"]**

 **(Cue the Music: Halo: Combat Evolved – Truth and Reconciliation Suite (Extended) – Starts)**

With Choji good first, growling, when he first made to charged in, before three of his team jumped back, then cocked his fist and exclaimed.

"Eat this! **Partial Expansion Jutsu: Arm!** "

Which surprises the crowd for seeing Choji's arm enlarged, as he prepared to launch his fist towards his opponents, which reactions as three of them fled away, leaving Orga alone, as seeing his teammates left him a bit, until he looked that an oversize fist head straight at him.

Orga/Roach was frozen by fear as the massive fist straight at him, then he heard Kurosaki's voice.

 **["Annnd…He got his 'Target locked'…"]**

Until seeing Choji's burnings eyes, and while dashing with his fist to prepared to knuckle sandwish the poor soul.

 **["Firing main cannon."]**

The only thing Orga could say…

"Aw, son of a-"

*WHAM!*

But he cutoff before he finished his sentence, because of a large fist that punched him, which sends him backwards towards that wall, which crashes it, then slumped down onto the ground.

Until seeing Orga/Roach's aura level is dropping by 25%, causes his 100% of his aura level is down into 75%, it was first clean attack. Since with a blast suit is wearing protects him from high explosives, since his giant fist is also took a damage on his body.

Seeing Orga was dazed lend against of the ruin walls, as evidenced by stars and rockets circling his head.

"Oh~ pretty stars…"

Before seeing Clotho/Krieger reacted, he quickly ran towards his teammate and take him out on the crossfire, which he needed to snap him out.

Seeing most of the members of KRAD saw Orga/Roach's results of his aura-level afterwards, which turns out Choji's semblance was able to expanded his limbs.

 **["That was first attack Choji took on a HOOK on Mr. Orga."]** Port stated.

 **["Yes! Since Choji's semblance can freely alter their size at will when using his technique. Its called the 'Expansion'."]** Oobleck/Bart explained. **["And also that Choji uses was 'Partial Expansion'. This practical application of his semblance, which lets one to expand his body. Its because of his weight to increases the power of his physical attacks. Any body part may be augmented this way; arms and legs to tend to be chosen frequently."]**

 **["It was extremely difficult to avoid. When the speed of the expansion is exceedingly sudden."]** Kurosaki concluded. **["Because of his appetite of his, which because of his physical strength is triple when using that technique of his…but…not a tank…but a giant as well."]**

 **["But…be advised and fair warning: Don't called our little chubby pal here, 'F' word on his face and ear? Considered a 'Forbidden' taboo word."]** The orange-haired teen advised.

Which surprises team KRAD and then the crowd about Choji's semblance, which allows him to became a giant. With Cinder's fraction heard this sudden information about Choji's ability to expand limbs which its completely unheard about this semblance. Ozpin sure did enrolled more students in his academy.

Team KRAD (when Orga had recovered from the punch, and hide on his position) was shocked about a sudden information about how a simple kid was a human bulldozer. Which it will be their disadvantage about this.

As Miguel/Dominic on the ruined city area, and took out his machine gun and prepared to fire with a hail of bullets on neither the members of KAIT, and then…

" **Fang Over Fang!** "

With his reaction, as move aside before a twin drilling twisters came out, of nowhere. Once they subside, which shocks Miguel for seeing TWO Kibas.

"What the hell!?" He freaked out seeing two duplicates.

"How about that, huh! You're opponent will be ME!" One of the Kiba's spoke, meaning that was the original.

"How…" Miguel was wondered.

 **["Seems Kiba is using part of the utilized combo? He had his partner Akamaru transformed into himself. Which able to used their ultimate attack by Kiba and Akamru. Which because of their cooperation attacks."]** Kurosaki explained.

 **["Yes! The family of Kiba has a special connection to dogs, such as Akamaru, and they tend to look like this as part of that link."]** Oobleck explained. **["Kiba's family called Inuzuka when most of the members can understand dogs."]**

 **["Since Akamaru is ONE tough dog, which during his size that can takedown a Ursa with his jaws."]** Kurosaki explained, which surprises everyone about a horse-size dog can took down a Ursa Grimm, but its stronger then Ursas. **["Since Kiba is NOT really a faunus? He's still human had special bloodline allows to communicate with dogs. Which his dog partner is a 'Ninja Hound'."]**

 **["Not to mention! Akamaru is intelligent, too. No offense to Kiba."]** Port added.

"None taken, Professor!" Kiba called out, as Akamaru (in Kiba's beast clone form) barked.

Which surprises everyone even more about Akamaru is a ninja dog, instead an ordinary dog. Talk to Zwei when he tackled a Grimm during the 'Breach' event. Most kids loves Ninjas like Naruto and the others. Not to mention Kiba is human too, most of them didn't truly believe of what the announcer said.

As Kiba turn his attention at his opponent along with his beast-cloned partner, and said. "You heard what Kurosaki-sensei said? Not a faunus."

Miguel/Dominic scoffed, replied. "So, you're still a faunus."

"Have it you're way." Kiba replied, shrugged, along with Akamaru (in beast clone form) mimic his gesture, that causes annoyed him for mocking Miguel.

"I'll show you!" Miguel exclaimed, as he took out his machine gun, and fires a hail of bullets, and then spread across the field. As both Kiba and Akamaru dodged it which the barrage of bullets, which causes Dominic annoyance because their evasive.

Until seeing Kiba and/or Akamaru tossing several of shurikens, which his armor protects from sudden projectiles like arrows. Until he took out an expandable shield on his left forearm with the same skull with crossbones, unlike Jaune's Crocea Mors' shield.

Which the projectiles blocked it, which able to protect his head. Until seeing Kiba charged straight at him, with his claws on his fingernails, as Miguel placed his machine assault gun on his hip, and drawn his sword.

And then prepared to fight in close-combat…

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa! He's got himself a extendable shield as Crocea Mors'." Jaune comment about Dominic's shield.

"Yeah, it appears to be custom made." Pyrrha concluded.

"That was awesome for Choji break him for calling him an 'F' word!" Nora exclaimed.

"Can't blame him for did not expecting." Ren comment, talking regarding Orga/Roach who .

 **==Back to the Fight==**

Now there's Temari with her giant folding fan, her opponent will be Clotho/Krieger. Which they are on the desert.

As Temari spoke up to Krieger. "Your friend here would not be so arrogant to talk about my friend like that."

"Tsk! Orga would been so stupid when gets our way." Clotho/Krieger replied.

 _'Those guys were cannon folders…'_ Temari thought, since she stupid about during their initiation since the chess pieces were representative on the military power as shogi:

Pawns were cannon fodder used primarily as sacrificial pieces, but invaluable if they make it into enemy territory, and also promote any kinds of piece like knight, rook, bishop, and queen.

Rook, considered strongest defensive piece, used for castling to protect the king. But it wasn't a good choice for the piece for their choice. And Knight, was an offensive piece with unorthodox attack, slip past defenses.

Queen is the strongest chess piece, used by bait to lure an opponent into a trap by a 'queen sacrifice'. Another tactic is to use the queen to threaten the opponent's queen. To either retreat or to exchange the queen (losing both of them) to reduce the game to less strong pieces. Teamed by with Bishop and Rook, where the pieces could guard each other while threatening the opponent pieces.

Lastly is the King Piece is the most important of all. Which this piece able to escape if threaten with capture, it is said to be 'in-check', and the player must remove the threat to capture, considered a weakest piece in the game until the later phase, the endgame. **(3)**

"And what's with that giant fan of yours? Is that your weapon?" Krieger asked, mocking look.

Temari smirked, as she move her fan aside, and swing it unleashes a large gust of wind, which causes both the rubble and pole receives cuts and slash marks. Causes Krieger shocked seeing she can do, as forced block with his shield cannon, then the gust of wind hits him receives cuts, then results of his aura levels is down to 93%.

 **["Impressed, Temari's wind manipulation semblance did kick in since using that fan of hers."]** Kurosaki stated, that surprises everyone for someone can manipulate wind.

 **["Indeed! Being the older sister of Gaara is surely did after all."]** Port concluded.

"Wait! What?!" Clotho/Krieger exclaimed, along with the rest of the team heard it, once the wind clears, as he looks at Temari with a shocking look. "You're the older sister of one of the youngest billionaire in Beacon!?"

"Hello! You never bother looked at my name." Temari replied, as pointed as Clotho followed where he pointed, and seeing the names of the team displayed with a names of: Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, and Choji Akimichi. Seeing the names 'Sabaku' that only meaning…

"You have two brothers?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Temari replied obvious, for team KRAD's obviously statement.

"Adopted?"

"No, biological, share the same blood before, after adopted by a rabbit faunus, not related." Temari answered.

"I see…" Clotho/Krieger understand, feeling awkward that most of his teammates thought Gaara and Naruto were faunus were both humans. "And what about those black rings over his eyes?"

"Born from them, same as Naruto here had whisker on his cheeks." Desert blonde replied about her fellow blonde, considered having another brother to Gaara.

"Oh…" He understand, within a minute pause, and then yelled. "YOU'RE TERMINATED!"

Before a long silence, had his expression changed into serious, by launched a spike mace at her, which causes Temari reacts until get hits on her stomach, which it's a long moment to be distracted. Her aura level dropped into 76%.

As she landed on the ground, Temari was startled that happen for sure, as she herself and forgotten something.

"Oh that's right, we're still in fight."

"Hell yeah, it is!" Krieger exclaimed with his expression turned into maniac mode, as he took out his shield with two cannons and fires a hail of bullets at Temari.

Causes the sand blonde jumped into her air, and ran into covered before she took out 'Desert Weasel' and fires a wind dust bullets to fired back, while seeing the mace user dodged it.

With Kankuro and Shani/Aztec on the desert area, as the puppet user dodges his scythe wielder's attack, before hearing Port's announced stated that Temari was related to Kankuro and Gaara.

"You're Gaara's brother, right?" SHani asked.

"That's right!" Kankuro replied, as he took out a lever-lock rifle and fires shot multiple time by quickly spin to lead the next round.

Shani/Aztec avoided being hit, as he charged straight at him. As he slashes his weapon in horizontal, until Kankuro ducked over, and then holstered his hand-held rifle, and swap into his katar; Black Desert, and ran towards him, intercepted by the scythe wielder.

"And for your information while we're standing on the desert is our turf!" He said to Aztec, added.

"Oh, why's that?" He asked, frowning.

"You're find out soon enough!" Kankuro replied, as he took out several kunais and toss it at him.

"Whoa!" The green-haired scythe wielder exclaimed, as he dodge as side. "Didn't expect that!"

Unknown to Shani/Aztec, a smirked his form on Kankuro's face.

With Kiba w/ Akamaru and Miguel/Dominic's match in the ruined city section; with the field is covered in bullet holes and crater causes by Miguel's explosive.

With Dominic fires a barrage with bullets with his Assault Machine gun, until his weapon out of bullets. Seeing Kiba and Akamaru was hiding on the damage car.

With Kiba smirked and took out a smoke pellet, as he and his dog companion nodded, as he go first to come up onto the hiding.

Once Miguel/Dominic replaced his new mag, as he prepared to attack, until seeing Kiba came out onto the hiding.

"I got you, now!" He exclaimed, before he squeezed the trigger, before Kiba reacts by drop a smoke bomb, causes erupts into a large purple smoke that blocks his gunfire sight. "Damn it!"

As he squeeze the trigger and fires a barrage of bullets at the smoke which he can hit him, while quickly glance at his opponent's aura level.

Turns out, the bullets did hit a single impact. Which causes Dominic sneered, and demanded. "Come one out, you coward!"

Until suddenly he heard a rumbled came from the ground, until twin twisters bursts out, which grimes him, which sends him out of the arena.

*buzzer sound effect!*

The sound called out, meaning one of the Team KRAD got eliminated.

 **["Amazing cleaver display folks! Kiba and Akamaru had used the smoke to distracted Miguel, if he was waiting for one of them."]** Port stated.

 **["Kiba and Akamaru had used to his 'Fang Over Fang' move to dug through the ground, and use his nose to located him while he was standing."]** Kurosaki concluded. **["And he had opportunity to had Dominic sends out on the arena, meaning he's eliminated!"]**

With the a crowd cheered of how awesome they were. Seeing Miguel smack his fist on ground, defeated.

Kiba and Akamaru share their grinned each other, causes the crowd was intense seeing the large dog grinned, Kurosaki was right, this dog 'is' intelligent. Since just like Zwei, which in Kiba's case about how a simple ordinary corgi dog can survived being delivered via mail.

Most shocked about anyone from different kingdom minus Vale, which aware about Kiba and Akamaru's combo team, watching the two of them came out on the ground utilize combo attacks – include the two coming at their opponent from came out on the ground on opposite sides, which grinds on his sides, and throw off the arena.

With Choji fights with Orga/Roach, since the heavy assault wielder fires a round with his shield cannon rapid fire, as Choji fires a slug round with his Automatic shotgun w/ grenade launcher.

As Orga took out his Bazooka and fires a explosive projectile at him. Once Choji avoided by chakra-enhanced on his legs to avoid the blast, which shocks for a simple fat teen can able to dodge it so easily.

With Choji made a comeback, by using a pump-action grenade launcher and return-fire with a high-explosive grenade, then it causes an impact, since Orga's suit resists high explosive, since his aura level is 68% which the explosive is not enough since his blast suit he wore causes by -2%.

"Is that you got fatty!" Orga/Roach exclaimed, mocking.

"Grrrr!" Choji sneered with his face being red with rage, as he took out his axe-sword, raised over his head, and charged.

Roach took out his Bazooka, and fires several of rockets. Choji growled, as he readied a new technique Kurosaki (C. Naruto) had help him developed.

"Eat this! **Air Cleave!** " He shouted, his chakra flaring around the axe-blade of his weapon, as he cleaved through all the rockets. Which causes the crowd looked at him in surprised.

 **["That's one of my students I'd trained with…"]** Kurosaki stated, which causes everyone tensed about Choji's development strength. **["Ozpin did insisted me and my friends to trained the 'Three youngest teams of Beacon'. So with Choji's great weapon on his possessed. So with everyone did get used to it."]**

That more surprising about the Headmaster of Beacon were insisted to trained his students for their level. As Cinder was frowned about this man, being a mentor.

Meanwhile with Choji swung his axe-sword hard at Orga, who dodged away, then countered by another rocket at Choji, until seeing him toss a kunai that deflects the explosive projectile.

Choji growled again, strapped the axe-sword to him at a funny angle, before shouting. " **Ninja-Art:** **Expansion Jutsu!** "

 _'Ninja-art? Is he a ninja?'_ Orga/Roach thought, wondering about he is a ninja unlike the 'Ninjas of Love' Novel.

Which causes everyone shocked for seeing Choji had became a huge, round version of himself, so the blade still stuck out, and could slice into someone, if they hit it with enough force.

Causes Orga shocked for seeing him can do, turns out, he's like a giant boulder, noticing there is a blade stuck off, meaning means under his disadvantage.

"And then ' **Hidden Leaf-Style Taijutsu'!** "

 **["That is Choji's Based Principle of Expansion? Since because of his weight when comes with food he ate which results that he is a human boulder itself."]** Kurosaki explained, that causes everyone was understand why Choji ate a lot when comes of weight.

"Take this, ' **Human Boulder'**!" Choji yelled, then began spinning, and the reason for his axe-sword being placed the way it was became apparent, as Choji became a spinning scythe of destruction, and his hair is now grown into spiky for the bonus.

"CHUBBYS RULE!" The big-boned teen added, as he rolled right at Orga, who had his bazooka and shield on his hands.

Orga/Roach had his problems, as he fires a volley of rockets hopefully will reduce the rolling attack, to hold Choji back. Before he react, throw his bazooka aside, and took out a high-explosive grenade, and pull the pin and toss it at the clearing, which it detonate to causes a huge explosion that blast pushes Choji flying which seeing right at the building, being struck.

With Roach got his opportunity, as he picked up his bazooka, until he aim his sights on Choji's position, until he heard of yelled…

" **Fang over Fang!** "

Which he quickly turns to see twin tornadoes that hits him, causes his aura-level drops into 45%, causes him to send flying backwards into the broken window at one of the windows.

Once both seeing Kiba and Akamaru (reverted into his form), then landed at the spot where Choji was landed, as he and his dog partner smirked, and turn to see Choji pick himself up, pulling his axe-sword, Centurion into his hands.

Turns out, Choji's aura-levels is 69%, so he's fine, while Kiba had 72%, since facing his opponent.

"You're alright, Choji?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

As until Orga got onto his feet, seeing the two and the dog team-up with, his expression with rage in annoyance.

"Damn you! You get on my way, you stupid mutt!" Orga/Roach exclaimed, as he unleashes a huge barrage of bullets and rockets.

With reaction, until Kiba came in front of Choji, and took out his pair of 'Savage Hound' uses the SMG fires a hail of bullets to destroyed the rockets.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa! Look those two go!" Karui exclaimed.

"As a team, that's cool." Samui agreed.

"Really cool." Neptune concluded, since he was seated besides Samui, along with team SSSN.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

Temari had their time to defeat Clotho/Krieger, as seeing everything turns into a warzone if you asked me.

"Annihilate!" Krieger yelled, as he launched his spike mace at her.

Which Temari dodged it, and then exclaimed. " **Wind-Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!** "

She unleashes razor gale at Clotho, until the sand is gathered that creates a large sandstorm, results by her attack. As he is forced to hide of the boulders, until the wind clears…

With Clotho/Krieger thought of something. _'This girl is good with manipulation…I think I get the picture about this girl was lived in the desert. So that means…'_

With his eyes widen with revelation.

 _'Damn it! I did not pay attention on Yugito's club was formed in back in Atlas…I had sworn that I had recognized that symbol…'_

He recall before meeting their respective opponents, notice two wore a symbol of a hourglass, and other look like a leaf.

'If this girl was from this place called 'Sand Village'…then…'

With the sandstorm is clears, until he had chance to strike. As he was about to prepared to fired his shield weapon, until he shocked to see Temari wasn't there.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voiced called out, which causes the leader of KRAD looked up to see Temari was riding on his fan in the air, surprises everyone for didn't expected uses a fan like a ride.

"How…?!"

Seeing Clotho was about say, until seeing Temari grab her fan underneath her, then some of the wind to glide herself in the air, and prepared to swung her fan, while the mace user prepared to dodged again.

" **Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!** "

As she swing her fan that unleashes a powerful gust of wind, many air currents collide to create vacuum pockets that slashes anything, until Clotho was get hits until many cuts surrounds his body until seeing his Aura level is completely deplete into 16%, then a buzzer sounds off.

 **["And with that Clotho "Krieger" is eliminated!"]** Port announced, seeing Clotho knell down with defeat, that covered in cuts.

With a smirk on Temari's face for victorious, as she turn her head over to Shikamaru, bare the same smile. As her expression turns into grim, then turn her at where her brother Kankuro was doing.

Now seeing Kankuro fought Shani/Aztec, back to the desert area, since their aura levels were depleted since they exchange blows. Until seeing Kankuro grab the blade of his scythe, as until he pushes away, then the green-haired scythe wielder was about strike until Kanuro grab the poles of his weapon.

"You're planning to disarmed me, and think again." He said.

"Hmph, are you sure about that." Kankuro replied, causes Shan/Aztec confused, until causes his eyes widen for seeing his face was crack, until he falls out, then surprises everyone on what they saw.

A head with three eyes of Crow puppet, with a sound of a chattered.

"What, what is this!" He exclaimed, suddenly he was wrapped by arms appeared on 'Kankuro', causes he dropped his scythe.

"I would had though you had fall for it." A familiar voice causes Shani turn around to see Kankuro emerges into the desert sands. "Like I said: This desert is our turf for the Sand Ninja can hide into the desert sands. After all, my puppet 'Crow' will do his part."

"Your puppet? Are you some kind of puppeteer?" Shani/Aztec asked, if possible for someone had can create puppets and then pulling strings. He felt his aura level is dropping which he was struggled by Kankuro's Crow puppet.

"Don't you want to know?" Kankuro shrugged, before pointed his finger at the announcer's screen. "Asked the announcers."

 **["It seems Kankuro had a semblance can manipulate puppets of his, instead of 'strings', since he had puppets as his main weapon."]** Port explained. **["Not to mention he had used the same ability as his brother Gaara does."]**

That surprises the crowd about Gaara's older siblings had the same sand manipulation as he does.

 **["But, only Gaara able to do so, while his older siblings used a bit."]** Kurosaki concluded. **["Since Puppets were also weapons for the sand ninja that able to learned the 'Art of Puppetry', which since Kankuro is the Ninja Puppeteer, Temari is a Wind Manipulator, which her fan was belong to her mother, and lastly Gaara can control the sand."]**

Everyone was surprised about this sudden information, minus Beacon students, which they know about what they capable of. Since the Sabaku siblings had sure had many kinds of skills.

 **["After all, since Kankuro can used a bit of sand to create a trap to had his puppet create himself to lure the target."]** Oobleck added.

Shani/Aztec was agony for struggling that since his aura level is now reach until 20% lesser, while Kankuro holding a scroll which meaning that Shani will be eliminated.

With Kankuro watches his aura is level is now 20 percent then now…

He unclenches his hand causes Shani/Aztec dropped himself on the desert ground, backwards, which meaning he is now had 18% for he his now eliminated and the buzzer called out at the same time.

 **["Shani "Aztec" Andras is now eliminated!"]** Oobleck announced.

 **["Now seems that the last member of KRAD now."]** Port said.

*BOOM!*

After hearing three of Orga's teammates were now eliminated, as seeing Kiba and Choji team-up to fought the demolition soldier, with his bazooka and shield, since both Temari and Kankuro decide to not to help them, since they got it under control.

Seeing Orga/Roach dodges the spiked giant boulder by Choji's 'Spiky Human Boulder' with his hair which from the results of his age had grown. Now his aura-level is still 49% due of his wildness that fires all rockets and grenades, and barrage of bullets.

Seeing Orga looked exhausted, as until he will had prepared for another attack.

As Kiba and Choji nodded each other, as he and Akamaru charged in, while Choji went to the desert area for some assistance.

With Kiba extracted his claws, until Orga had his weapons ready, since his bazooka was served as a melee-weapon, when the rate of fire his slow, along with the shield. As he raised his claws, prepared to slash him, until blocked by the section of the bazooka's barrel, then the other blocked by his shield.

"So where' your fat friend?" Orga asked, mocking.

"Don't call him that if I where you." Kiba replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what the announcers meaning." He replied, yapping.

"Well…since your three teammates are out, so meaning that its myself and Choji, against you." Kiba said.

"And why's that?"

Until Kiba's nose picked up scent of his teammate, as he looked up, causes Orga confused, as he followed where he looked at, causes his eyes widen.

It was Choji riding Temari's fan, which meaning one thing for the heavy weapon user meant.

"It was…"

"That fight was a distraction long enough, while Akamaru saw what we're planning, so we needed to get clear." Kiba replied to Orga's statement.

"What get clear-Wait! You mean…"

Orga/Roach was about say with realization.

"Yup, you're going to become Nora's favorite food." Kiba interjected.

"Huh?" Orga confused.

"Here we go!" Choji exclaimed, as he jumped off and fall towards Kiba and Orga's position, and form a hand-seal.

" **Super-Expansion Jutsu!** "

Everyone were completely massive surprised for seeing Choji had turned into a giant size, about the size is 8 foot.

With Emerald on the audience seats, and spoke up. "I'll take that back what I had said."

"Emerald." Cinder called out.

"Yes?" The mint-haired girl responded.

"Add them into the list." She told her to do.

"Yes, ma'am." Emerald replied, as she took out her scroll and adding KAIT into the list. "You sure?"

"I'm sure." Cinder replied.

Back to the fight, as until Kiba kick his knee causes Orga flinch, forces to knell down, as causes the inuzuka jumped back uses his chakra enhance and fall back into the blast zone.

"I GOT YOU NOW!"

Hearing Choji's yelling, as Orga looked up, and took terrifying about Choji's giant form falling down, and spoke up.

"Mother…"

" **CHUBBY DIVE!** "

*BOOM!*

Choji's giant form body slammed on Orga, once the smoke erupts seeing him back into his normal size, until seeing his opponent flat like a pancake. Unknown to everyone seeing one of the Dove Bronzewing of CDNL (Cardinal) felt sympathy for Orga's fate.

Until then seeing 'Orga "Roach" Sabnak' is now eliminated, before the buzzer sound off.

 **(Halo: Combat Evolved – Truth and Reconciliation Suite (Extended) –Ended)**

 **["Orga "Roach" Sabnak of Team KRAD is eliminated!"]** Kurosaki (C. Naruto) declared. ["We declared Team KAIT is the winner, and move to doubles round!"]

Causes the crowd clapping and cheering for team KAIT's victorious.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

Team SSGN, RWBY, JNPR, and HRNS was relief for KAIT had won the first round. Which they're aura-levels wasn't reach to 19% or less from 20%. Now for sure that the match if was an awesome to see such a match. As most of the crowd were muttered about the results about Team KAIT's match, along with KRAD.

For now, they decide to take a break informed by the announcers about this statement, since they needed to some refreshment drinks and snacks for sure in the café for coffee break, not to mention had KAIT to take a celebration for sure.

Since the next match will be Team FRHY and GASH, so they decide to take a watch them from that place, so they decide to settle down there.

 **==At the Unknown Location – At the Orbit of Remnant==**

 **(StarCraft 2 – Wings of Liberty OST: The Deal – Starts)**

At the empty space with no matter how many stars out there, at out of orbit of Planet Remnant, until 10 unknown space ships, and also a largest ship appeared first, after the rest arrived.

Those were battlecruisers (from SC2), on a the lead ship was Hyperion, and the rest of 10 were Minotaur class. Turns out, it was a whole fleet came through if for sure.

Inside each of the ships, seeing there is a factory building weapons, vehicles, and armor; with multiple mechanical arms to do the work. Many male and female humanoids were geared up, before scanning their conditions and status, dose some serum, and prepared for anything if its possible.

Which they are on the locker room, then there is couple of weapons; guns with different models, and most of them; An XM8-like design assault and battle rifles (namely SCAR and Takedown from Crysis, and Grendel), Carbines (SCARAB), and sniper rifles (like DSG-1 Precision Rifle and M2014 Gauss Rifle), along with explosives and launchers.

On the next room filled with also male and female soldiers were the operatives from the covert ops and/or the special ops. They wore black and white skinsuits, then lightweight armor, visors and helmets. And then armed with weapons (C-10 canister rifles, and AGR-14). And also shared the same weapons as on the other side.

As for the next scene, seeing there is a chamber of some kind, and then suddenly a chamber door opened and a man appeared behind, within a shadows.

With the man steps forward entering the chamber in the platform ahead of him and after the door closed, as he was standing on the middle of the chamber, and then the mechanical equipment in the surrounding begun to operate.

As the machine is left his arms wide, then started to had this man to suit up, as several minutes for the suit itself is now being assembled into the wearer, until a huge rifle appeared before him. As his hand prepared to grab his weapon.

Which appears to be a deep blue plated, bulky armor suit (CMC-300 Powered Combat Suit).

|"Rancid Spadus, your armor is set, and ready to combat."| Adjutant informed.

As the scene slowly pans up of a blue armored boots, with his steps back a bit…

The scene chance for seeing man wearing a fleet admiral white uniform, with a rapier sword strapped on his hip with his arms on his back, staring at the planet.

The scene changed back to the chamber, seeing the man's then rifle the C-14 Impaler Rifle on his hands, and then cock and load the chamber.

Then he shown his face, with a cigar on his mouth, and declared.

"Hell…it's about time."

And now the gold visor closes down to covered his face…

 **(StarCraft 2 – Wings of Liberty OST: The Deal – Ended)**

 **==Back to Remnant==**

The crowd went wild for seeing that Team FRHY had win the match, it was astonishing for their display of power. Their opponent who against was GASH from Mistral, consists Gerald, Arnold, Sid, and Gerald, lead by Arnold.

Since their arena of choices will be the same as RWBY and ABRN? Since Roshi and Haku had the same elemental advantage: Haku's ice manipulation as Weiss, and Roshi is manipulate lava.

Haku had uses 'Demonic Ice Mirrors' to surrounds Arnold, and Fu fought Harold in the ice field, and Roshi and Han fought Sid and Gerald.

Team GASH were underestimated them, because their advantage; Fu knocked Harold by her 'Hidden Waterfall Hurricane', then he says before knocks up: "Easy squeezy, lemon peezy.". Poor Harold, since he is knocked out and then he was eliminated.

Roshi and Han exchange blows since they defeat Gerald and Sid by knocked them out on the arena, since they're Aura-levels is half or about 75% more or less. Because of Roshi's lava and Han's steam semblances were pretty impressive.

And lastly, is Arnold had difficult for Haku's mirrors, since he was covered in senbon needles that disables his limbs, and unable to move, since the leader heard his teammates were eliminated, so declared that he forfeited the match, and declared FRHY the winner.

Now as the heroes/heroines congrats FRHY for their match, as seeing GASH respected their opponents' strength, since it was awesome and cool for sure.

As team SSGN, RWBY, HRNS, JNPR, DYZR, SABR, and KAIT were returning their seats. Since its time for Team XEVZ (Xevoz) of Pronterra and Team SPDE of Atlas.

 **["Alright folk! On to the next match!"]** Port announced.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(SAO Ending 2: Overfly – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:14)**

«Takaku takaku kono te wo nobashite»  
«Kitto kitto tte mou ichido negau kara»

 **As the scene of Ruby alone, was sitting on the window stared at the scattered moon, as she wondering around the dorm of Team RWBY, then stretch her muscles upward. Then sat Weiss' bunk bed.**

 **(Instruments Played: 00:29-00:43)**

 **A View of Ruby was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder sitting together on the bench.**

«Tomedonai omoi wa nichijou ni nomarete»  
«Yurameki nagara mata katachi wo kaete itta»

 **View change into Naruto with Ruby and Yang's father in the dinner room for talking and laughing each other, along with Ruby and Yang.**

«Ima sara mou osoi kana? henji no nai jimonjitou»

 **View Change for Naruto, Ruby and Yang seating in the lecture room on the class with his friends and fellow classmates**

«Subete wa sou jibun shidai owari mo hajimari mo»

 **A effects shows a orbs of light sparkle in the view, as it fades shows Ruby standing at the view of Beacon Academy with the scene pans up.**

«Takaku takaku kono te wo nobashite»  
«Yasashii hikari wo mezashite habataku yo»  
«Kokoro ni tomoshita jounetsu wo daite»

 **View Changes it views Ruby is on her top bunk bed staring at the window at the night.**

«Kitto kitto tte»

«Nando mo negau kara»

 **Lastly Ruby closed her silver eyes faded to sleep.**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 48 in for now Season 3…

That's the part 2 chapter for New Challengers? I decide for having 2 parts of the chapter, while half part of chapter regarding Athrun's team and Jing's team DYZR.

Wow guys took me over a week(s) to right this, but not to worry, because if anyone should worry, it should be me. Which those names of the characters were belong to Gundam SEED? Since I DON'T owned those characters.

So…two months ahead (current time: 8/26/2016/9:25pm) for Season 4? Since I was hoping to see Ruby Rose is grown up. I was hoping for Team RWBY will be united, while Jaune, Ren, and Nora. Things will be messy for the next episode of RWBY: Chibi.

So…anyone wanted to see Qrow came round, and also Winter in the Second time for sure. So just wait while the tournament is still on. So, I will had them really soon. Not to mention you wanted to had Winter to met Kakashi, so be patients, okay.

~~~M~~~

Since those weapons will be based on the Gundam SEED reference. Just like the Handgun (RWBY) and Thompson "Tommy Gun" SMG. After all, most characters on that series had their own choice of weapons.

Since I can had a powerful weapons like Raider's "Zorn" 100mm energy cannon. Which meaning it's a quite a killjoy or overkill for while in the tournament. And there will be some weapons to come up with…

Some of the games that interests me like: Overwatch by Blizzard, and Titanfall. There will be some to be interests which those I'd watch the gameplays like Bioshock, Borderlands, and more to it that interests me…

~~~M~~~

I'd already prepared the OC teams that I had created it that come up with. So far, since I had decide to cut the part about their fight, which an scene change for something regarding Jing's army which better then Atlas.

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** This is a the Nine Tails Chakra version of Jing's hidden power. I can't tell you. But its not a bijuu? But also a power of the goddess of the sun.

 **(2).** Just like Jaune in RWBY: Chibi was wielded team RWBY's weapons since a simple plain sword of his only. About Episode 7.

 **(3).** Gave me more info about the king, queen, and bishop chess pieces. More info about them.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team SCAL (Scale) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **(Author's Note: Don't own the characters from Gundam Seed Seasons, includes their weapons. Which its best to be honored those remembrance for the Gundam fans.)**

 **###** **Sven Cal Bayang** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= 2 x MR-Q10 "Fragarach 3" Beam Blade  
= 2 x M8F-SB1 "Shorty" Beam Rifle

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Sting Oakley** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

MA-BAR721 High energy Beam Rifle – loaded with Incendiary rounds.  
= MMI-RG30 Cruising Mobile Shield.  
= EQFU-5X Mobile Weapon Pod; MA-81R Beam Assault Cannon and 12 AGM141 "Firefly" Guided Missiles.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Auel Neider** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= MX-RQB516 Beam Lance  
= 2 x SMGs; changed into M68 Dual Cannons

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Stella Loussier** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Shape-shifting: Wolf

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= MA-BAR71XE high-energy beam rifle  
= Combat Knife

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team KRAD (Krad) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Clotho "Krieger" Buer** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= 2-barreled Hyper Velocity Shield Cannon – A shield with a built-in double barreled cannon, it is mounted on the right arm. The (52mm) hyper velocity cannons have two firing modes: semi-auto and full-auto.  
= Spherical Breaker Mace – An exceptionally dense spherical mace that can easily destroy poorly armored and even damage Grimm's armored creatures. The mace is also equipped with a thruster to increase its speed and pissibly impact power and is attached to a handheld holder via an uncuttable and strong cable. As a result (the "Mjolnir") can be spun rapidly on its long cable to form a makeshift shield effective at blocking melee and projectile weapons barrage. However, as the mace is easily cit in half by a sharp weapon.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Orga "Roach" Sabnak** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= "Todesblock" Plasma-Sabot Bazooka -  
= Riot Shield with "Kaefer Zwei" 2-barrel (115mm) Ram cannon

1\. Attached to the left foremar and/or handheld. The shield is completely bullet proof protects higher-caliber and high explosive. As a result, it is light, yet superhard. In additiona, its surface has been given threatment the sharp tip can be used as a weapon during close combat.  
2\. 2-barrel Ram Cannon – A second pair of cannons that is mounted on the shield. It also has an excellent rate of fire.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Shani "Aztec" Andras** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= "Nidhoggr" Scythe

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

Noted: He had Purple (Right) and Gold (Left); a heterocromia iridum.

* * *

 **###** **Miguel "Dominic" Aiman** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= European Double-edged Heavy Blade  
= Heavy Assault Machine Gun

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing-in-progress**

[Stand in Progress]

01\. .

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It was Stella's weapon from Gaia Gundam. The MA-BAR71XE High-energy Beam Rifle. Since aware for the Atlas Military had Firearms like Rifles. Since having the weapons were belong to ZAFT's three Prototypes that been stole by the EAF. So those ideas will be a good idea.

 **(W2).** Auel's weapon was a MX-RQB516 Beam Lance, which can't use beam in underwater, while the sharp physical blade. Which it's a weapon of Abyss Gundam.

 **(W3).** Sting's arsenals was from Chaos Gundam, MA-BAR721 High energy Beam Rifle and MMI-RG30 Cruising Mobile Shield.

 **(W4).** That was M68 Dual Cannons belongs to Abyss Gundam. Since it's a offense and defense weapons.

 **(W5).** It was Chaos' EQFU-5X Mobile Weapon Pod, which similar to the DRAGOON System. Each Pod is armed with MA-81R Beam Assault Cannon and 12 AGM141 "Firefly" Guided Missiles. Since those were drones, just like in Halo? Since Red vs. Blue is part of Halo series, and also Rooster Teeth's creation.

 **(W6).** It was a weapons of GAT-X370 Raider Gundam. The 2-barreled 52mm Hyper Velocity Shield Cannon and "Mjolnir" Spherical Breaker.

 **(W7).** It was the weapons of GAT-X131 Calamity's weapons, the Anti-Beam Shield with "Kaefer Zwei" 2-Barrel 115mm Ram cannon, and "Todesblock" 337mm Plasma-Sabot Bazooka.

 **(W8).** That was Forbidden Gundam's Scythe weapon. After since it's a best choice of weapon for the Gundam SEED reference.

 **(W9).** It was weapon from the GINN's weapons, a sword and a machine gun. Miguel had his Special Custom GINN. Since his machine's box magazine was mounted on the top.

The GINN's MA-M3 Heavy Blade and MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 228+ favorite(s) and 235+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'New Challengers Part 3'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 8/23/2016/8:05am

 **Finished** : 9/3/2016/8:52pm

 **Published:** 9/4/2016/12:00am – Considered its my Birthday, now I'm age 25 today.  
 **Edit:** 9/10/2016/9:00am


	49. C: New Challengers Part 3

**Chapter 49:** New Challengers Part 3

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With the victories of SABR and KAIT, now for sure that everything is went wild for the Vytal Festival Tournament. As if for now, that for more tournament will be so realistic.

For now that the next match is still continues! So now its time for extremely crazy.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)],

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru]

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 49 of this story, which now the Prelude of Season 3 Canon of RWBY …

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

This will be a long chapter for having the match, since its my story to control time. So I will had to create a long extended time with the sun slowly move into the night.

Now that since I still had time to updated new interests that for Jing's army. Since then that the Light Federation', 'the Patriots' aka 'Order of the White Phoenix'. Which I will had disrupted Cinder that destroyed humanity since Salem will do.

For sure that Tobi/Madara (aka Obito), Zetsu (Being the shadow manipulator for the Will of Kaguya Otsutsuki), and the Akatsuki will learned about Remnant and its population, and also the huntsman/huntress business.

So far, since the Akatsuki will made their move, until 2 years because without a sudden knowledge about this world since they do able to access their chakra because when they arrived into this world.

Still watching RWBY: Chibi is most funniest that I had ever watched.

For now, that since I'd catch up some favorite anime in the past. So far, that most of all for sure when I had watch Gundam SEED. But, it was Re-mastered for the anime. Like 'Perfect' Strike Gundam? Its because when the Strike equipped all Packers like: Aile, Sword, and Launcher as well.

Since Mu did pilot Strike with all packed equip, which it's a ONE badass Gundam.

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** You're welcome. And I will had Winter (2nd time before she arrived) and also Qrow as well (also a second time for made his appearance, but not fully appearance before the aftermath of 'Siege of Vale').

 **topaz3:** Yeah, you did like Shiru and her team take the match. And thanks for the regards.

 **guest-otter:** I'd not sure...but Naruto's Kuramasaiga had other 'abilities' that refer from DMC? I always thought that, but in truth, that 'sword' was based on Inuyasha's Tessaiga. But I can't make it just like Rebellion, so as much as you told me I am the 'writer', after all, which I found a better ability for Kuramasaiga.

But this blade was based on...before Fairy Tail? Because it involves with 10 commandments sword, and carrot-nose dog. So I'm grateful for this idea that review it.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

9/9/2016/10:59pm – With my B-DAY is over, so much that everything is settled since I took a bite of a pizza in that restaurant has it, instead of Pizza Hut or Shakey's Pizza. So its fine, guess I did not know about there is pizza after all.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech"]** – I haven't used this since before Part 1 of in Vytal Festival. So I will edit it by Chapter 46. Considered a Temporary which I will remove it, so soon. – 9/9/2016/12:05pm

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _Now as the heroes/heroines congrats FRHY for their match, as seeing GASH respected their opponents' strength, since it was awesome and cool for sure._

 _As team SSGN, RWBY, HRNS, JNPR, DYZR, SABR, and KAIT were returning their seats. Since its time for Team XEVZ (Xevoz) of Pronterra and Team SPDE of Atlas._

 ** _["Alright folk! On to the next match!"]_** _Port announced._

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

With the crowd were so excited to get to watch the next match, unknown to the crowd, many of the members of the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' or the Patriots wearing citizen clothes for undercover and prepared for everything like Eliza and Ninu while bending among the crowd. Not to mention, some kids; humans and faunus alike seeing the three youngest team of Beacon seeing Ninjas on their eyes, but ninjas are cool? Its not like the Romanic novels as 'Ninjas of Love'.

As Cinder did was completely curiously, and interests about the three youngest team of Remnant. Since it will be a problem for that she, her group, and allies had no idea what they're capable of. They were filled with completely unknown after witnessing Team KAIT's match. They had no absolutely no information as to what their abilities were. Before wanted to find the information of the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' and also the base of operation was.

It will be a problem for her plans will be downfall for if those three group of young ninjas will considered a threat, or recruited for sure.

Now…let's hope for Cinder will observed the tournament matches, there will be a one fresh ones will be interests to her…

Now, with Team XEVZ (Xevoz) were waiting for called out, as there's Xing spoke up. "Let's show how we're the best."

"Roger!" Frost, Vance, and Zenmar responded.

 **["First, please welcome, Team XEVZ of Pronterra!"]** They heard Kurosaki aka Counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki called out, which that's their signal to stepped out and entered the arena.

With the crowd cheering for the foreign team, until seeing four figures arrived, causes Cinder on the seats narrowed her glowing eyes at them which suspicious about those group.

First is Xing is wearing a Army Combat Uniform and leather black gloves; its color is black with white accents, sleeveless turtle-neck shirt, leather belt-like wrapping with a symbol of a cross (KH Roxas' crest on the zipper) on the front that covers the lower stomach, harness only had shoulder armor on his right, and lastly is he wore black forearm warmers. **(1)**

Also he had a sword was strapped on his right hip, his Fox Blade, the straight-edge sword.

The second was Exel Frost, wearing a dark-blue hooded trench coat, a blue shirt and black pants, and then black shoes. Since he can't prepared to had his weapon, ready.

Vance Dellaton with his arms crossed, he is also wearing a black ninja garb with red linings (From Battle Realms) and a ninjato sword strapped on his backside, leaving his face reveal, causes Blake was shocked for seeing Vance's attire he was wearing.

And lastly is Zenmar Zalden; since when he had his coat out, which his attire was a black muscle t-shirt, and ocean camouflage pants, two pair of gauntlets, and also lightweight vest unzipped with shoulder pads.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Now that's like a called, a ninja." Ruby said admitted about Vance's appearance.

"No kidding." Yang stated.

"Jing told me, he was the best Infiltrator around." Naruto said.

"Really?" Blake confirmed.

"That's right, Blake, Vance was like he's was Covert Ops operative." Jing answered with half-lie.

"Whoa! From Covert Ops? That's big." Ruby exclaimed what he said about the Ninja.

Since Cover Ops was an operation that is so planned and executed as to conceal the identity of or permit plausible denial by the sponsor. Vance was capable to infiltrate any operation for assassination, gather information, and you'll name it.

"I know, sensei did told me everything about his friends, and even his wife too. They introduce to us at the moment." Naruto explained.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

 **["And on the next opponent team! Team SPDE of Haven!"]** Oobleck announced.

As the next team came to the center of the field; there are 3 man and a single women too:

One of them is similar to Scarlet Dave's attire, he's named was Setzer Gabbiani, he has long, silver hair and violet eyes, as well as a number of thin scars, one of which reaches from his hairline and over his left eye.

He wears a loose shirt that is lilac in the front and violet in the back and black pants secured by a black belt with a silver skull belt buckle. The legs of his pants are tucked into knee-high lilac boots with swirling lavender designs on the back.

He also ties a han purple sash with swirling white patterns on it around his waist, covering half of his left leg. Setzer draps a long black coat with yellow lining and a yellow triangle patter lining the high collar over his shoulders, kept in place by a short silver chain attached to two silver skull pins on either side of the coat.

The second is female, her hair is dark red as Pyrrha, as well as eyes of matching color, wearing a female knight's armor set; lightweight with heavy shoulder guards and a shirt which slightly exposes her cleavage, its seat silver with red linings, and a sword strapped on her hip, which similar to Jaune's. But her named was Pina Olette. **(2)**

The third one, is Dimitri Petrenko, he looked Russian, but a wearing a Winter Soldier uniform (but a Red Army Uniform). His weapons on his hands was look like an AK model, then he had a Makarov-design pistol with an axehead attachment underneath the barrel unlike Ren's StormFlower, and a combat knife as well. **(3)**

And lastly is Erik Hayner, he has brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, and spiky, blond hair as Naruto or Yang. He wears baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short, sleeveless, grey best, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones. **(4)**

His shoes are the same camouflage pattern as his pants, but also sport white tip, gray soles, and each has two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. And also Erik wears a white necklace with a yellow "X" charm on it and a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several silver pins in it.

On his hand that was his weapon, it has a red handle hilt and light blue blade. **(W1)**

"Well, this is surprise." Setzer first spoke up, as he took out a deck of colored cards, while the back is black, so any of them can't tell what color. As he shuffles them.

"You're telling me, Setzer." Erik replied. "Facing new foreign team from the outside is looked interesting match."

"Don't be too cocky. This is just begun!" Xing replied, with a stern look, as he drawn his ninjato, as on his left hand, then twirls it and made a stance with a reverse gripped.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"He wielded his sword in reverse-grip." Weiss stated.

"You're not the only one person wielded a weapon like me in reverse-grip…think back the food fight." Blake said, as most of her team, along with SSGN and KAIT, along with HRNS and JNPR did recalled it as well.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

With Vance is turn, as he grab the hilt of his ninjato and prepared to drawn out.

As Exel Frost popped his neck side by side, and then cracking his knuckles, and then both his arms on both sides, and which surprises the crowd, and even Cinder narrowed her eyes about this man's abilities.

On his hands? His 'Frost Chakrams', which appeared on his hands with a icicle wind. Which his semblance or ability is quite similar to her glass blades and bow of hers. Not to mention, Haku as well, which have the same element as he does.

"Did he just…?" Weiss was about to say.

"Frost was an Assassin, which his ice-manipulation is compare to Haku's." Jing stated. "Because his weapon was part of him."

"So his weapon and himself are one?" Ruby asked.

"Yup, it was forged from his soul, which compare on his element. Most weapons were also forged on the soul of the wielder." Jing explained. "Since Summon a weapon from the user manifested by Free Will."

"A weapon forged on the soul of the wielder, huh." Ruby said confirmed which similar to the ash black haired masked female intruder during the dance that infiltrate the CCT tower. Since she remember that her weapon was made of glass, and then shattered into pieces.

"That's right, so why so interests about that subject?" Jing stated.

"Nothing, just something in my mind." Ruby replied.

On Naruto's case about that weapon was forged from soul, reminded about his Kursamasaiga was also forged from the soul and the rare ore combine.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

And lastly is Zenmar raised his hand in front of him, and then a burst of sparks of lightning and also he manifest his Hammer-Claymore of his.

"Whoa! A Claymore and Hammer-head!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No way!" Nora was awestruck for seeing him manifested a weapon.

As Zenmar slam the hammer, causes the ground gone trembled which shocks the crowd about that hammer claymore is looked PRETTY heavy. Since its completely impossible for someone can lift about 100 pounds.

 **["Alright combatants…are you ready!"]** Port announced, as seeing both teams on their battle stance. **["Now for the field will be selected!"]**

As the roulette starts to spin which both biomes will be selected in each side. Once the it stops, which appears that seeing a image of an Black (Text 1, Lighter 50) and a logo of a tall building with window and clouded rain. With the field is emerges, appears to be a tall building; a skyscraper with multiple buildings surround it, it has a massive television screen that seems to flash images, and dark clouds, then started to pour rain, unlike the desert, and the other is select that appears to be winter forest. **(5)**

Causes Frost for seeing that field with smile on his face, knowing that was his best advantage. And also Dimitri was also lived in Atlas for sure.

 **["In 3…2…1…BEGIN!"]**

With the match starts, as Zenmar made his first move, by slamming his hammer-head claymore on the ground creates a huge shockwave, that causes the three members of SPDE, before Dimitri had his instinct that blocks the shockwave that hits them, which he drops his aura by 94%, while the three members were down to 85% from the shockwave hits them.

 **["That was shocking! A first attack! Unbelievable, seems Mr. Zenmar is looked SERIOUS!"]** Port exclaimed.

 **["Because Zenmar is a Berserker-class, unlike Yang because of her temper."]** Kurosaki (C. Naruto) explained.

Seeing three members of XEVZ went to the forest area, leaving Vance and Dimitri.

As Dimitri aim his assault rifle over his right shoulder over his sights, and spoke up. "Are you going to attack?"

"Hmph…me and the others just getting started." Vance replied, suddenly he ran towards the raining tall buildings, as Dimitri follows him, before starts fires a couple of rounds on his assault rifle at him.

Which that leads to the Tall Building Field, since Vance had his advantage on his sleeve.

Once Dimitri and Vance arrived, as the soldier fires a rounds at Vance while running and avoid the bullets. Which they're now on the alley to create their destination.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"He's good." Weiss said, about Vance able to avoid the bullets, while his Aura-level is still 100%.

"Yeah, guess this is how being a ninja, or kunoichi." Blake admitted, since she was giving tips about being a kunoichi, and also Ren does. Not to mention, Naruto was good at stealth due of his pranking habits in past few years, after all that with that hideous orange jumpsuit with blue accents on the shoulder.

"I wonder what he stores in mind?" Ruby wondered.

"Let's find out, Ruby." Naruto replied.

"Same here." Yang concluded.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

Once on the middle of the city's clearing, as Vance while his sword on his hand and Dimitri were facing fact, while before seeing the Russian-like huntsman swap his rifle into a pistol w/ axehead and combat knife.

"Seems its where we fight." Dimitri said.

"As I said: Just getting started." Vance replied, and suddenly vanished in thin air, that surprises Dimitri.

"What?" The Russian-accent exclaimed, as he is on the defensive stance and lo0ked around to find him.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Em, did you see that?" Mercury said, about a ninja was vanish all the sudden.

"Yeah…" Emerald replied. "Its not like compared Neo's Semblance. But how did he turn himself into invincible."

Cinder was interesting about this man's semblance, which he was about turned into invisible. Seems she needed to know more about this man's ability.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

With Dimitri is confusing where his opponent was, until he heard the shuriken came from behind, as he side-stepped and fires a bullet at the direction, before the shurikens hit on the wall, that shocks him to seeing there's no one is there.

"How…?"

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"He attack right behind him without making a sound? How did he manage to do that just like my 'semblance'." Blake was wondering about his semblance just like her 'Absolute Soundless' of her branch-semblance of the Shadow-Clone Semblance.

"That was Vance's unique ability based on the Shadow Skill Invisibility teachnique." Jing explained.

"Shadow Skill?" Blake asked.

"Yup, since when the ninja like Vance able to attack the opponent when disable the ability whenever attack your opponent from behind. It's a good advantage, which unlike anything that no one can able to mastered this art." Jing explained, and mentally added. _'And/or infiltrate without the guards' presence…This is why, he is a one of the best operative.'_

"Whoa…" Ruby and Naruto looked awestruck, as causes the blonde fox complained about that ability of his.

"Man! I wish I can learned that!" He complained, since he thought to learned and improved his stealth.

During his time in Hidden Leaf when he was completely outrun the Jonins and ANBUs during his time for pulling his pranks. Since his former instructor and brother-figure Iruka found him, because he manage to track and catch him.

"If takes a lost of skills to experience to mastered 'Shadow Skill' Invisibility technique, but no one can to achieve its potential."

 **==Back to the Arena==**

The next pair of combatants; with Xing against the Leader of SPDE, Setzer, they're also on the city, at the rooftops, before the gambler had recovered from Zenmar's shockwave attack.

Seeing Xing fight him with his sword in reverse gripped, while Setzer dodged it, then tossing several of cards. Then with the Spectre Soldier deflects them up, until Setzer tossing several of darts, since its modified for use as weapons, now.

"Feel the chill!" Exel Frost's voice came from the winter forest.

Which Frost was faced Erik with his longsword, as he blocks his chakrams, then let himself open, seeing another one slashes which unleashes a wave of blue icicle wind. Since the area was surround by pillars of ice, with Weiss was witnessed about his capabilities.

With Frost toss his chakram, until Erik push it back, when his weapon returns itself like a boomerang, and then keeps attacking then raised one of his hand while holding his weapon, and shoots a bolt of ice.

As with Erik deflects the ice shard with his longsword, as gain his footing, since this man was underestimated, since by judging the both flow and reflex that he manage to over his attacks. like a dancer for sure. Then he charges at him, then jumped right at him with his sword prepared to slash him.

Frost's Aura-level is 95%? Since those guys were completely impossible, unlike Cinder's group that compete the tournament which results if they defeat an team flawlessly or not.

As much as they're skilled they are, most of all that facing…the veterans…

*VBOOM!*

Followed by shrieking of terrifying came from the female member of SPDE, also on the winter forest area. Zenmar had slamming and slashing his Hammer-head Claymore multiple times, since his Aura levels is still 100%.

 **["Astounding! Zenmar along with Xing and Vance had remain their aura level is still 100% flawless."]** Port exclaimed causes Cinder tensed for seeing their aura levels minus Frost due of their aura levels were dropped, seems that not a single scratch on those two.

 **["I can answer that? Since Zenmar is a like a berserk, a mad warrior perhaps, just unlike Yang Xiao Long's semblance able to absorbs damage then boost her strength, but also his temper increases? Which his emotion itself remain neutral for then comes of temper."]** Kurosaki explained.

 **["He is?"]** Oobleck quickly said that sound serious.

 **["Yup, can't blame Pina here for her state."]** The orange-haired teen replied.

 **["Yes, indeed."]** Port agreed.

At the alley of the tall building field, where Vance and Dimitri were there. Seeing Dimitri ran at the alley and heading to the winter forest field with his rifle, since he knew that he had his advantage for invincibility opponent(s).

Once he is on the center of the field and then jumped at the center, and had his rifle on the position.

 **["Seems Dimitri had a good idea for waiting for Vance when he steps to made a sound in the snow, and able for Dimitri can tell where Vance will strike next."]** Oobleck stated.

With Dimitri was completely cautious, as he was waiting for Vance to made a step, seeing on the alley where he was being chased.

Unaware about when Vance knew that his opponent that about Frost's environment was on this half of the field. Which meaning that he was manipulate ice and snow.

With Frost, seeing and/or sensed Vance's opponent entered his field, as he spoke up to Erik. "You know…you and your buddy there are entered in MY field."

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked, confused.

"Let's say…FREEZE, BABY!" Frost responded, as he twirl his chakrams; one on back up, and the other lower, suddenly that creates a snowstorm surrounds them. **(6)**

"The hell…!" Erik exclaimed.

 **["It seems Exel was good at manipulated Winter storm, because how his affinity was Ice? Because of his skills with a chakram was able to conceal to hide the opponents' field of vision."]** Kurosaki explained. **["That's how Frost did earned a moniker as 'Frost Assassin'."]**

That surprises the crowd regarding Exel Frost Ice manipulation, but also controls Winter, it was completely remarkable for the Chakram-wielding Assassin did uses snow as his cover.

Back to Dimitri, at the present time about when suddenly a snowstorm came out of nowhere, until he put on some snow goggles to protects himself from the cold snowflakes. As his sights cannot clear where he was…

Until a blade of Vance appeared behind Dimitri, which meant that to prepared to strike, and…

*Swish!*

The crowd was absolute shocked for seeing Dimitri was shocked for get himself off guard, now that since his aura level is completely dropped into 15%, followed by the buzzer sound off for meaning Dimitri was eliminated.

Until Vance had appeared behind Dimitri's fallen state, then flicked his sword, then sheathed.

 **["Amazing! He manage to caught Dimitri off guard by using the snowstorm as cover while had his goggles worn into his eyes."]** Port stated, before he declared. **["So we had declared Dimitri Perenko is eliminated!"]**

With the crowd broke out with a cheer for an awesome fight. Which now its 4-to-3…

As they heard the announcement about one of Team SPDE is eliminated, now its left is Setzer, Pina, and Erik. Since the battle went completely intense. Setzer did took a scratch on Xing, since it was wasn't enough he uses red explosive cards, but which turns out Xing's aura-level is drop by 97%.

Setzer's aura levels is 79%, which his opponent was stealthy attack him from behind, as must as how did able to dodge and then sneak past him that caught himself off guard. With some difficulties for facing such a powerful opponent, and wonder what Academy did teaches huntmans/huntresses became 'so' powerful?

The mystery of Pronterra had secrets…

*BOOM!*

Everyone was shocked startled, until see Pina looked panic, seeing that there is Zenmar's hammer-head claymore at the crater which causes by the wielder that somehow…he THROWN his weapon at her.

 **==At the Audience's Seats==**

"Did he toss his weapon at his opponent?" Yang said, disbelief.

"Yes, he did? There's no way for he can toss his weapon at her. A Huntsman never throws a weapon like that." Ruby stated, did not believe about how seeing Zenmar was unarmed. She did recalled when Itachi disarmed her Crimson Rose during the date with Naruto and Yang, months ago.

"The Ninja Way 'never' toss a weapon something like katana for example, since most ninjas fight fair for their advantage." Sasuke explained. "Unless…"

"Maybe he had a secondary weapon on his sleeves." Blake concluded.

Getting a nod from Sasuke and Shikamaru. Until Jing spoke up to everyone minus team SSGN for unaware about Zenmar's capabilities.

"Zenmar prefer did good at close-range combat when he was close-range…but don't you know his weapon was forged by his soul, right?" Jing stated, getting a nod from Team RWBY and SSGN about what he mean of what before Zenmar and Exel took out their weapons.

"Wait! You're saying…" Naruto was about the realized before something else. Recalled during the training in 3-days in the Chamber of Training.

"Yup…you know what I mean…" Jing replied.

As everyone looked back to the fight, something really didn't expect that…

 **==Back to the Arena==**

"Why did you throw you weapon like that?" Pina wondered, if possible if her opponent will retrieve his weapon, suddenly seeing Zenmar raised his hand, that shocks her for seeing there is another identical weapon after he thrown it. "What the!?"

With Pina turn where Zenmar's weapon, which seeing that it looked identical, then it within seconds it disappeared with a sparks of electricity. Along with the crowd was shocked seeing him took out another claymore that looked identical.

"Cinder…" Emerald spoke up to her mistress regarding that weapon was create from Zenmar had manifest another one.

"I know…add them." Cinder replied, witnessed Zenmar's weapon and ability similar then hers when she took out blades that made of glass, and then combine into a bow.

As seeing the mint-haired girl nod, and took out her scroll and adding team XEVZ on the list. If she will be recruited them, or considered a threat if not be negotiated. Before she needed know more about those four male individuals.

*BOOM!*

Everyone was shocked for seeing Zenmar was on his state, he was covered in sparks of lightning surrounds him, adding a searing flame on it, and his eyes were glowing blue with a rage expression.

Until his weapon on his hand was also had hard-light of spike blades on the hammer-head which results that looked deadly.

 **==At the Audience's Seats==**

"That was Zenmar's Berserk Mode!" Naruto exclaimed, as he slumped down on the seat, terrifying. Along with his team, HRNS, and KAIT had known his ability.

"Uh…Naruto, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, confused about what's gotten her boyfriend since Zenmar's semblance is similar to Yang's.

"That's Zenmar's Semblance, just like Yang when got absorb damage boost to strength and also temper." Naruto answered.

"Are you serious?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yes, it's true…" Sasuke said, joined the explanation. "He is also one of the instructors of endurance and dodging attacks. But this man is a MONSTER! He had us black and blue, when that ability of his."

That shocks everyone about Zenmar's ability, as Ruby and Yang comforted Naruto for being traumatized, while Weiss and Blake did the same to Gaara.

"Zenmar's ability able to charge up his rage, when he was being absorb damage like Yang to increases his rage too, but it increased the strength and speed by double." Jing explained, that shocks team RWBY about Zenmar. **(7)**

"No way, it was compare to my Semblance." Yang comment.

"Because Zenmar's role as a Berserker? A mad warrior from old mythology, a warrior can capable with great strength and endurance. Not blind by rage, but attacking enemies in front will resulting unable to beat that warrior." Jing explained the Berserker was from Old Norse which he knew it.

"Whoa, a mad warrior, huh." Ruby said, looked amazed about that sudden information.

"Yeah, never thought this man was good with a 'yang'!" Yang exclaimed, with a pun on the end.

"Ugh, Yang, will you stop with those puns." Weiss said to her female blonde teammate with those puns.

"What? Come on 'Weissicle'? I can't help for those boys with a 'Yang', it was awesome!" Yang replied, with another pun. Causes RWB groaning, followed by team SSGN about her pathetic puns, after all.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru and Weiss (mimic the lazy) muttered.

 **(AN: Sorry, I did not good at Yang's puns when compared those other Xover stories like DMC, and etc. Surely for Barbara Dunkelman did was interest me for sure.)**

 **==Back to the Arena==**

Back to the Fight, as Zenmar quickly charged at Pina, still panic, trying to counterattack his attack, but only her sword.

Zenmar charges at her, then slamming his hammer-head claymore cause a largest shockwave of energy, results for Pina's aura level drop to 59% due of the shockwaves that slams into a nearby building that damages her. Seems her aura cannot protect her, due of how many times he had unleashed.

With Erik had heavy situation facing Exel Frost, since he was surround by snowstorm, turns out, his aura level is slowly drained because this heavy weather by 67%.

Turns out, he can't get himself warm because of the heavy snow, which meaning that Exel will made his move while conceal himself in the snow.

"It's like Zabuza's Hidden Mist Jutsu." Sasuke spoke up, while in the audience seats. That snowstorm reminded of one of the 7 swordsman of mist's trademark jutsu.

"Yeah, just like that." Naruto agreed.

"You mean the man with no eyebrows and that shark jaws that not look like a faunus?" Ruby said, referred to the man with bandages on his face.

"That's the one, never thought Frost using similar technique as Zabuza does." Naruto stated.

Now for Xing and Setzer's fight, as they still fight within the city block in the clearing.

As they been fight all they got, until Xing had pull out something in mind.

"So, Setzer, for being a gambler, let's play with my game." Xing said.

"And what's that?" Setzer question.

Because the answer, as Xing sheathed his sword, then move his hand on the side, until something appeared on his hands, which they appeared with a gray smoke with tendrils, once it fades, which appears to be a 5 set of cards unlike Setzer's:

The back of each card in the deck is gray with a white border and display of (Nobody) five symbols in various positions. The largest of these is white with a black outline, while the other four are the same color grey as the rest of the deck back, distinguishable only by their outlines.

"What are those card

"What? I thought…"

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Just a set of cards?" Weiss wondered. "Are those his weapon?"

"No, those cards are one of his semblance." Jing replied.

"Wait? Is that his semblance?" Blake asked.

"Not just one, but 13 weapons instead." Jing answered, that surprises everyone.

"13 weapons?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup, unlike my summoning swords, but Xing here is a special case." Jing explained.

"So…this cards were part of the 13 weapons?" Yang asked.

"Yup, each of those weapons had special abilities and great manipulations, and this card on Xing's possession is called 'Fair Game'." Jing declared.

"Fair game, huh." Shikamaru said.

"But, since Setzer's role as a Gambler, but also Xing is ALSO a Gambler while wielded those cards." Jing said.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

"So, you're a gambler, too." Setzer stated.

"A challenge, is it." Xing said, as he swipe his hand aside, causes the cards float in front of him, then the cards flew up, then he made a stance (of Luxord's). As he begun he toss two cards then spins and float their own to attack Setzer.

As Setzer dodged them, but one of them hit on his right bicep, then prepared to fight back by tossing five red cards.

"Look closely." Xing said.

Until a large card appeared behind Xing then the card move towards to get behind him, then summon more cards, and begun to suffled.

As the five cards float towards Setzer, which he knew his game. Which all the cards surrounds him.

"Xing turned into a card." Weiss exclaimed in the audience seats.

"Yup, which this 'game' is just begun." Jing claimed.

Back to the fight, as Setzer was a gambler, as he gaze at each of the card circles him, then flip over causes him to shocked to see a image of a bomb, meaning he pick the wrong one.

"A trap!" The gambler exclaimed.

*BOOM!*

A card he picked is wrong, meaning that each of those cards sets traps, 2 were traps, 2 were blanks, and last is the image of Xing, or more cards to summon to had traps.

Seems that Setzer wasn't lucky enough to find his opponent, who control his game. Once it clears from the results of the explosion seeing he was damage which the blast causes his aura depletion into 68%.

"Guess its jackpot for now." Xing said, appeared then five sets of cards on his hand.

With Setzer stood up, then took out another five sets of normal cards in each pair, replied. "I won't get cocky for my luck."

"Hmph, very well." Xing responded, as he mimic Setzer's. "Fold!"

As Xing tossing several cards at Setzer, as the card wielder toss the same amount as well. And then each of them tossing flurry of cards in each other, as they clashes those cards. Depends on how many of those cards were there.

Causes sparks and explode with grey smoke, over and over.

 **["Whoa, so many cards!"]** Port exclaimed, before Kurosaki (C. Naruto) explained to the crowd about Xing's abilities.

 **["Indeed, such fascinated Semblance of Mr. Xing was truly impressive!"]** Oobleck exclaimed, while watching them slashes the card projectiles.

As the cards keeps going, again and again. Several minutes later, now seeing Setzer looked exhausted and then while Xing did the same a bit, until he raised his hand.

"Cards!" Xing exclaimed, calling out his cards, then fires another flurry at Setzer while in his state.

As now the cards hits Setzer, now his Aura-levels is now down to 5%, then declared. "I'm not suppose to lose!"

With a buzzer sound off, from Setzer's upon defeat.

 **["Setzer Gabbiani is eliminated! That's like a called: Jackpot!"]** Port declared.

Now SPDE is down to 2 members left; Pina and Erik, which they're on their respectful opponents to faced. But…

*Buzzer called off*

I mean one left, which you know why?

Pina was ran out on the arena, due of her panicking causing the humiliation of her team. Zenmar was pretty scary to the poor redhead knight, which can't handle such a humiliation. While in his Berserk Mode.

 **["Seems Pina Olette was out on the arena, due of her cowardly!"]** Oobleck announced. **["I'm quite disappointed in her, because of her fearful behavior towards him."]**

Now its Erik and Frost, still in the winter forest field, seeing that Erik lend against the tree he found, so Exel will attack him from behind is a good idea.

Unknown to Erik, seeing Frost was on the branch of the tree, since his advantage on the trees with free-run. Learned from the 'Creed', which under tutelage of Jing, since he was ONE true assassin.

As he had one of his chakrams in one hand to prepared to struck down, but…

Frost turn his weapon on the flat-side, this will be hurt, like hell.

Once Frost is on position, before seeing Erik was about leave his position, until he was about cancel his snowstorm ability, and then prepared to jumped down and fall to the target.

With Erik with his sword on his hands, until the snowstorm is slowly fades. Before the announcers did not say anything? Because Kurosaki told them which knowing that Exel Frost was a assassin, and a infiltrator as well.

Once the snowstorm fades, then left the tree, and then…

*Swish!*

"Ugh!" Erik exclaimed, as he drop his sword and knee down, until he heard a buzzer, causes him to turn to his scroll seeing his aura level is now 17%.

 **["Outstanding! Frost had Erik Hayner eliminated! So meaning that Team XEVZ is the winner!"]** Port announced, causes the crowd cheer and clapping for victorious.

 **["Frost was a best assassin when comes to used the winter as a environment to camouflage."]** Kurosaki stated. **["And now that Team XEVZ is now move to the doubles round."]**

 **==At Out of Orbit of Remnant==**

At the bridge of the Behemoth-class battlecruiser, three man on the bridge, one of them is Rancid Spadus wearing a blue huge bulk armor (Marine's CMC Combat Armor), and the other wielded a warhammer (Daemonhammer/Thunder Hammer) on his left hand, it was Nick Frost.

 **(Author's Note: I had re-described Nick's armor and appearance.)**

He's wearing a heavily ornate (Artificer) Power Armor with a backpack-mounted (teleporter), a red cape, and also a halo-shape ring with spikes that is positioned above his head, usually mounted on the backpack: all of the chest armor, cincture, gauntlets greaves, and pauldrons.

The armor had skull with wings; one is chest armor, pauldrons and greaves. Along besides his hammer was his weapon, also a pistol (Bolt Pistol) holstered on his right hip, and a combat knife on the right leg. **(8)**

"We'll proceed to send myself, and the troops, before established the base. Without the Atlesian Airships' detection, Admiral Zera." Nick spoke up.

And also the last man with Nick and Rancid was wearing a black with yellow accents Admiral uniform with cape (it was a Admiral Armor from Helldiver).

"I agreed about this statement, General." A man named Zera replied. "We had Goliath suits, and along with tanks, and walkers were docked in the shuttles."

"Damn to hell it is knowing Jing was doing in there." Rancid stated. "We had those Exo-suits loaded with hardware."

"At ease, Master Sergeant. Knowing the commander will distract enough for the 'Black Queen' will had full scale invasion." Nick said. "So…we'll countered her invasion with the might of the 'Heaven Federation'."

With those declaration, now the scene is changed on the armory and locker room:

Seeing many soldiers (male and female) put on a exo-suits (Advance Warfare), and then before grab their helmets, then loaded a mag on the side-arm pistol with different kinds along with close-combat weapons. Checking their Exo-suit's status for having enhance strength, double jump maneuvers, and also stealth technology, and then checking the HUD on the visor of the helmet.

Now to mention those different kinds of uniform they had wore; Assault, COB, Sniper, and Recon. As for their armor is white while the skin suit is black. While the others wore black and gray camouflage for stealth, adding those were from the group.

And now, they are all set to prepared to settle up. One by one, grabbing some rifles and any kinds of weapons on the weapons' rack, before loaded some magazine and couple of extras, explosives and tactical equipment.

Seeing Troopers (wearing ODST Battle Uniform), Marines, and Goliath Suits were now on aboard in each dropships, and prepared to depart, along with Black Ops and/or Cover Ops Operative(s).

All transports on different battlecruisers board in like: APCs, Bulldogs, ASVs, Siege Tanks, Goliath Assault Walkers, Hellions, Vultures, Diamondbacks, and Cyclone. While the drones were Widow Mines and Predators.

On 2 or 3 carries massive firepower for sure, the Thor Siege Walkers and Warhound. Not to mention, the most powerful prototypes as well, but one only each. And now they're prepared for anything.

As the SCVs were loaded in the Drop-Ship, and prepared to depart as well. And also the Vikings and Banshees were prepared to take off.

"Alright maggots!" A sound of a Drill Sergeant called out, this man wearing a Red with black accents (ODST) Ballistic battle armor, and SCAR rifle w/ masterkey shotgun loaded with FRAG-12 and Hybrid Sight. And also a Machete blade strapped on his back, and along with a super shotgun (a double-barreled sawed-off) is also loaded with 8 gauge.

Now there is 100 (10x10) soldiers armed with teeth, and massive firepower. As seeing the soldier pacing to the privates or corporals. But, the military strength with so many amount of soldiers were 500 or more.

"There's war out there!" He goes by the named Zim Deathrage, the Command Sergeant Major, and Engineer had spoke up. "And this is it! Field Marshall were waiting for prepared for counter-offensive to save lives! You know what to do get for THIS BATTLEFIELD! OR YOU'LL GO HOME WITH YOUR MOMMY, DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU MAGGOTS!?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" All soldiers responded.

"GOOD! Now settled up!"

As many soldiers were boarding on each of drop-ships, and also had the VTOL prepared to drop on the Drop-Pod. And now all the ships were start up, and then depart to Vale.

With the ships were entered the atmosphere to heading to their destination…

To their base of operation…

 **==Back to Remnant – At Amity Colosseum==**

It was long hours for the next match between Team HRMY (Harmony) lead by Hotaru and Team JEEP lead by Jimmy. As the field they chosen was forest and savanna, since Team HRMY consists with Kunoichi, due of their skills were pretty impressive.

Team JEEP of Shade Academy in Vacao consists Jimmy, Ed, Eddy, and Paul. Those boys were completely underestimated about their skills as a ninja, since they're from Naruto's world as they were now.

So far that now Team HNRY is declared winner, and joined with Team RWBY and SSGN, and the others for celebration. Wondering why the sun is still slowly turn in a minute.

But now, its Team KALM and TMPR (Temper) are next to compete. So far, everything will be worth of challenge to the next round. For now that since they're from Mistral as Sun and Neptune.

While Team KALM were from Pronterra too, so far, it will be just like SABR (Saber/Sabre) and/or XEVZ.

 **(To topaz3: Alright, now its Karou and his team are next, so far that this will be interesting match.)**

 **["This match will be interesting!"]** Kurosaki begun. **["Now that its Team KALM of Pronterra and Team TMPR of Shade."]**

 **["Yes, indeed! Karou Kage, the twin brother of Shiruba, Asher Wolfgang, Marie Lore, and Mari Fuujin of 'Fuujin International' Company."]** Oobleck stated, as the crowd was surprising about a Head company was a student in Pronterra and a twin brother of leader of SABR.

The Schnee President clenches his fist at the sight of Mari in the TV, since one of his associated that been liberate the company is now belong to his daughter for his abusive and arrogant actions, since she gain some help from the White Fang before declared terrorist group.

Which he declared Mari Fuujin a threat for stealing everything from the family and company, and also being insulting by anyone like her.

Now on to the arena, as seeing Team KALM and TMPR is entering the center of the platform. Four of those man of TMPR was looked like

"So…those are Team KALM from Pronterra." One of the male was named Turf spoke up, he had dark red hair, black eyes, wearing a red-orange canvas coat with a buckled chest rig around it and a knife attached to the back, blue pants, and shoes. On his weapons, was a Sniper Rifle: this one had blue laser sight (it was Overwatch Sniper Rifle). **(W2)**

The next is Morgan, he had brown hair and blue eyes, wears a dark brown, wool hat. He wore a vest jacket and t-shirt underneath, red military pants. On his hands was an pulse rifle (a Combine's Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle). **(W3)**

The third team member is Peake, had black hair and eyes, seems he is wearing a red combat jacket with yellow accents, black t-shirt, navy blue military pants, and shoes. And his hands, was a (M5A2 Folsom) Carbine Battle/Assault Rifle with a Grenade Launcher and a scope (From Resistance), due of its long-range capabilities, and a Fire-Axe, this weapon converts into weapon that used by the Firefighters. **(W4)**

And last member of TMPR is Regina, he had shade of gray hair and black eyes, wearing that look like a security uniform; a navy blue colored jacket, a cap, and gray jumpsuit beneath. On his weapons was a (Draco Double Burner) Assault Rifle with 3 kinds of pistol grips.

However, the weapon can also operate as a grenade launcher or flamethrower, firing a stream of liquid fire dust, allowing it to be utilized in any number of combat situations and giving it a level of versatility few other weapons system possess. This weapon features an LCD ammunition counter on the exterior of the weapon, allowing the user to quickly ascertain the amount of ammunition remaining within. **(W5)**

"Yeah, something like that two girls and boys." Morgan was introduced, spoke up.

"Ah, Fuck you, Captain Morgan!" Karou exclaimed, causes three of TMPR laughed at Morgan, along with KALM.

"Seriously? You called me 'Captain Morgan'." He complained, feeling annoying about that name. Since it was a name of a bottle of rum.

"Oh come on, it was funny." Mari stated, amusing about his name.

 **["Allllright, combatants! Let's begin the match."]** Port announced, interjected the conversation.

Before the roulette starts to spin for the chosen field, once each of the selectable field is chosen, reveals to be a Urban symbol, and then same forest as always.

As the biomes emerges; a forest for KALM and ruined urban city for TMPR, until Peake exclaimed. "Alright, we got ourselves a Urban field!"

With Team KALM's case; seems they got their own biome turf on their advantage.

 **["Get ready, ladies and gents!"]** Oobleck exclaimed, as team KALM and TMPR on their stance.

Karou drawn the Dust Strike Katana, Asher took out his dual sawed off shotguns, Marie took out her double-blade lance, and Mari took out her (Toyokuni) Hatchet sword, a long one, while the two were within her; a small one is good for backup, and lastly for last resort.

While Turf is prepared to head to the ruined building for provide sniper support and eyes on his teammates, while the three were armed with their weapons, and prepared to fire. While Team KALM were prepared for anything, unknown to TMPR, seeing Karou prepared to drop the smoke bomb, since he trained by his father about being a ninja.

So with that, now Port start the match, as he exclaimed. **["On 3…2…1…"]**

With both teams were prepared to fight, seeing Turf slowly move his feet behind, while the other three male teammates almost squeeze the trigger, and Team KALM were remained calm for sure.

 **["BEGIN!"]**

Karou reacts, as he dropped the smoke bomb causes to creates a large puff of smoke cause the boys of team TMPR tensed for seeing a large smoke that covered their sights. While Turf got his cue to do so.

"Morgan, Peake, you two distract any of them, and I will take a rooftop on the building to provide sniper support, while Regina is with me to provide covered."

"Right!/Roger!" MPR responded, so as two of pair separate to fight, as Morgan and Peake starts firing a barrage of bullets at different directions, while Team KALM had time to taking cover to the forest.

With Team KALM, any of them had taking cover on the trees, as Karou called out. "Guys, I'll circle around the field while you guys fight them off, I was aware we have a sniper as their team leader."

"Right/Sure, Karou!" Asher, Marie, and Mari responded.

So with that, as Karou dashes on the side to the Urban, while the rest of his team charges forwards. Now started by Mari had her throwing knives to prepared to be thrown out, before the smoke clears.

With Peake and Morgan on their position, as the assault-type students reloaded their rifles, and prepared to attack next when the smoke clears, and prepared to attack them, then they react to see several of throwing knives came through the clearing smoke.

Until seeing three members of KALM, as Peake exclaimed. "Just three? Then that means-Whoa!"

As Peake dodged aside by Asher's slug shot on his double-barrel shotguns, until seeing Marie jumped onto the air prepared to struck him with her spear. As he swap his Assault rifle into a Fire-Axe, and intercepts them.

With Turf on his sniper position on the rooftop, while Regina behind his back, until Karou arrived on top of the rooftop causes Regina spook out.

"Turf, we have a problem!" Regime called out.

Causes Turf turn to see Karou, which he did suspicious about on his position, so which he came here to prevent distraction, while the members of his team were on the battlefield, so far that he came by to eliminated the support.

As Karou quickly toss a kunai at beneath their feet, then there is a familiar paper with scribbles attached between, causes Turf and Regime recognized that from the match between SSGN and GSTS.

"Grenade!" Turf yelled, as he and Regina forced to jumped down on the building before it explodes.

Within seconds causes the paper bomb explodes at top of the roof, which results from two male teammates of TMPR landed on the ground. But the impact causes Turf and Regina loses Aura-level by 91% from the fall.

 **["Amazing! Karou was manage to sneak past the battle ground, while Turf and Regime on the rooftop."]** Port said, looked amazed about the match.

 **["Indeed, since both Karou and Shiru were trained in 'Way of Ninja' as SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT does."]** Kurosaki stated. **["Adding Vance, was most impressive for having a Infiltrator-type to be on the match. Good thing their father did teach them while, while I on the other hand, assists their training."]**

 **["So, you are also their teacher?"]** Oobleck asked.

 **["Yup, along with my wife as well."]** The orange-haired teen responded. Being proud for their students doing well.

 **["I see…"]** Port understatement, along with Oobleck/Bart.

Back to the fight; now it's the fact that between Mari and Morgan, as they clashes with close-combat weapon: Mari's Hatchet Sword and also the other in dual wield, a medium length, and Morgan's Field Shovel. **(9)**

As they keeps clashing multiple slashes then suddenly when Morgan's aura-level is critically drop to 75%. Before switch to close-combat, but which suddenly that Mari is fast, which he wasn't able to had time to dodge and block her attacks, it was difficult to gets avoided.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa, Mari's fast!" Ruby exclaimed, looked amazed.

"I agreed, never thought Mari was skilled with a Bukijutsu as Asuma-sensei does." Blake stated. "And also Karou manage to avoid detection was truly impressed."

"Karou was manage to took those guys on the building before their leader provide support to uses a Sniper as May from BRNZ (Bronze)." Weiss said, admitted.

"I know brother did a thing, but Kurosaki-sensei sure rub on us." Shiruba comment. Since Team SABR were seated with Naruto, Ruby, and the others.

*Buzzer sound off*

Causes everyone else, as they looked at the display to see Peake was eliminated.

 **["Astonishing! Peake of TMPR is eliminated!"]** Port announced.

 **["Seems both Asher and Marie were excellent Teamwork? After all that since some humans like 'us' mistreated the Faunus race for, without them, their team and cooperation will not being downfall."]** Kurosaki explained.

Most of the crowd get Ikamuzu Kurosaki's point about both human and faunus needed to work together. If every human being did not mistreated the Faunus in the first place, none of that most of Huntsman and huntress did not cooperate.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

After Regina was eliminated by Asher and Marie with their excellent teamwork as Kurosaki stated. So far, that as the human-faunus duo were going to assists Karou, their leader. Leaving Mari and Morgan around on the forest biomes.

As Morgan fires a barrage of energy bullets at Mari with his pulse rifle, while seeing her ran very fast. Once he had out of ammo, as the automatic reload mechanism replace the new canister to the next, and then fires at Mari once again, as the brunette was hiding one of the trees.

"You can't hide forever, bitch!" Morgan yelled, as he charged the under-barrel and fires a energy ball about size a basketball at the direction, causes it ricochets the trees that cuts them down, and then it explodes.

Once Morgan is on the clearing causing by his weapon's secondary fire, since knowing Mari can hide in the trees. Seems Exel is not the ONLY person under Jing's tutelage, Mari was also a better assassin as always.

Morgan had his Pulse Rifle on his sights, as he looked to the left, then to the right. Unknown to see Mari was hiding on the bush, with his hatchet sword ready. Now, as she saw Mogan still on his rifle on his sights to find her, and she got her cue before he turn, as quickly remerge on the bush, and…

*SMACK!*

"OWW! The back of my head!" Morgan exclaimed, getting knocked out by Mari on the back of his head…hard.

Causes the buzzer sound off, for declaring Morgan is eliminated, followed by his aura-level is now 4%, making the announcers silently, while the crowd were still cheering.

 **["Well…this is awkward. Seems Morgan is Eliminated by…hit on the back of the head."]** Oobleck/Bart declared, causing several of people laughing/chuckling about how amusing defeat.

 **==At the Streets of Beacon==**

A certain drunken old crow had watched the match on the scroll phone of his, which he was sitting on the docks, that seems that he will settled to met up a certain blonde kid with whisker marks due the fact he was a faunus or not. Since before he notice the daytime is still keep going, until he stared at the timer that wonder what causes the worlds spins slowly, I mean VERY slowy.

As he took out a flask of fresh whiskey or rum, then took a clung on his throat. After all, he's still drunk if you asked me.

"Heh, those kids these days…" He comment, about Team SABR, XEVZ, and now KALM. "Who would it think that Raven would formed an ally with those 'kids' in Pronterra… They actually may be able to fight against the toughest teams that ever came out of Beacon."

With that he said, as he takes another drink on his alcohol flask.

 **==Back to the Amity Colosseum==**

*Bang!*

Seeing Karou slashes his opponent Turf with his Dust Strike sword, which the blade was engulf of flames, when it's a combination of pistol and katana. Causes him to dodge and fires a shot on Karou, until Mari came in front of her boyfriend, and deflects the bullet.

With Turf got under his disadvantage, as he place his sniper rifle on his back, and then took out a combat knife and a second knife; a push dagger.

While Asher and Marie were fighting with Regina, which he uses a flamethrower on his rifle. Until Marie came to him, with her double blade lance is switched into an three-section, and preformed slashes at him, while Asher slashes at him with claws in both sides.

Back with Karou and Mari, with the twin brother of Shiru raised his katana and fires a several of bullets at Turf, as the sniper was about took out his sniper, but…

"What that?" Turf said, confused, as he search himself up, and then he heard a voice of Mari, turn to see her holding his sniper.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"How does she do that?!" Emerald demanded.

 **["Well, well, seems Mari stolen his Sniper rifle from Turf, I guess she was pretty good for stealing everything, without anyone who took it. Being a Fashionista, she is the most Masterful Thief in the Team."]** Kurosaki said.

"WHAT!?" Emerald yelled, looked over at the announcer's screen, as she think. _'What does this bitch think she is!? I'm the best masterful thief!'_

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Em!" Mercury said to his partner to calm down.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! Why am I CALM DOWN!" Emerald was completely furiously with jealous about how someone can steal without anyone there is a thief who stole someone's belongings.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

Turf was now disadvantage about he got his sniper rifle stolen.

"Son of a-"

Until Karou appeared besides him, with his sword prepared to struck him, causes Turf turn in slow-mode, and then seeing Karou's fight squeezed the trigger, then…

*BANG!* *Swish!*

A flaming blade, causes by the recoil of the pistol that slashes him, on the side, causes him to knocked down, causes Turf's aura-level is now 14%, then a buzzer called out. Due of his distraction that when Karou on Turf's precense.

 **["Turf is eliminated, and now Regina is all its left."]** Oobleck announced, before Mari returns his sniper rifle to Turf, which he was now eliminated.

After hearing that Regina is last person stands, for sure that everything that he is last man standing. Now he was surrounded by the rest of Team KALM.

"So…are you going to continue fight, or forfeit?" Mari asked Regina.

With Regina got nothing to do which he was now the last combatants, for now its 4-to-1, which its suicide to face them alone, so the best to drop his weapon, then raised his hand and called out.

"I forfeit this match, proctors!"

"A wise choice." Karou replied, as loud buzzer seeing the last image of Regina is crossed out on the screen.

 **["And with that, Team KALM is the winner, and now proceed to doubles round!"]** Port announced.

 **==At the announcer's box==**

With Port spoke up. "Can't believe your students were now move to the next round."

"I know, I am so proud of them for sure." Kurosaki replied.

"Indeed! That was the most impressive match ever." Oobleck/Bart/Barty comment.

 **==At the Docking Bay to Beacon==**

As the same man with a grayish-black hair was drinking in his flask, after witnessed their match, it was too amazed and it wasn't enough for him, before heading straight at Beacon to used his semblance, until he heard a faint sound of the airship, which he turn his head over his shoulder with his eyes looked at the distance, which he sees a familiar aircraft with elegant ribbons flying from its behinds behind him.

"Well…I was expecting you…"

 **==At the Audience's Seats==**

With Naruto leans back into the seat, with sighed in relief. "Man, can't believe Karou and his team move to the second round."

"I know, now my brother will select two will move to doubles round." Shiru said, as seeing Karou and Mari gave a share of kiss, along with Asher and Marie.

With Ruby spoke up, admitted. "Well…you could say that, it was an AWESOME match."

With Oobleck/Bart's voice over the sound system. **["That concludes the matches still continues, since few more combatants still compete for sure. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!"]**

Causes RWBY and SSGN flinches from Oobleck's voice volume rose, as Shiruba stood up with wave gesture of 'let's go'. "Come on, guys, let's congrats my brother and his team."

As the Beacon's Rookies begun to gets up from their seats and start to head out, just as the same ribbon-adorned craft passes over the Colosseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bounced into her, followed by Naruto to his girlfriend, which caught the attention of Yang and Blake.

"Uh, what are you viewing?" Ruby asked her teammate.

"Is that…?" Yang was about say about seeing an airship fly passes the coliseum.

"That looks like…" Blake was about conclude about that airship.

Weiss looked up at the craft with a strange expression and strain in her voice.

"She's here!" The Schnee heiress' face display a mix of joy and anxiety as the screen cuts black…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(SAO Ending 2: Overfly – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:14)**

«Takaku takaku kono te wo nobashite»  
«Kitto kitto tte mou ichido negau kara»

 **As the scene of Ruby alone, was sitting on the window stared at the scattered moon, as she wondering around the dorm of Team RWBY, then stretch her muscles upward. Then sat Weiss' bunk bed.**

 **(Instruments Played: 00:29-00:43)**

 **A View of Ruby was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder sitting together on the bench.**

«Tomedonai omoi wa nichijou ni nomarete»  
«Yurameki nagara mata katachi wo kaete itta»

 **View change into Naruto with Ruby and Yang's father in the dinner room for talking and laughing each other, along with Ruby and Yang.**

«Ima sara mou osoi kana? henji no nai jimonjitou»

 **View Change for Naruto, Ruby and Yang seating in the lecture room on the class with his friends and fellow classmates**

«Subete wa sou jibun shidai owari mo hajimari mo»

 **A effects shows a orbs of light sparkle in the view, as it fades shows Ruby standing at the view of Beacon Academy with the scene pans up.**

«Takaku takaku kono te wo nobashite»  
«Yasashii hikari wo mezashite habataku yo»  
«Kokoro ni tomoshita jounetsu wo daite»

 **View Changes it views Ruby is on her top bunk bed staring at the window at the night.**

«Kitto kitto tte»

«Nando mo negau kara»

 **Lastly Ruby closed her silver eyes faded to sleep.**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 49 in for now Season 3…

That's the part 3 chapter for New Challengers? There you go, this new part of the chapter is now having Winter and Qrow will made a appearance a 2nd time.

I spend weeks after my birthday, for sure that I had it done for sure that I had reschedule update the latest chapter that I had working on. After all, that this will be interesting until Jing will intervene and Kakashi will appeared as well…so I will had him to met up with his former students, while Asuma and Gai were on patrol for sure.

~~~M~~~

Now…I had been watched Gundam: UC. It was a good anime besides Gundam SEED. Which taking me time to come up with some ideas for sure, until will be seeing a declared of Athrun's team will be appeared and then if possible to had Alexei, his older brother, not to mention I will gave a Nickname just like Breck, as Betty.

~~~M~~~

Now the Army of Jing's military was prepared for anything, but they look like Mercenaries, but they are also just like a new game that interests me, called 'Titanfall'. A interesting multiplayer game. So far, a battle between Militia and IMC. They had an Suit is just like the Exo-suit, not to mention having Free-running capabilities, and thrusters as well.

Not to mention those weapons and Anti-Titan arsenals as well. This will be interesting, so far I do made a side with a Militia? Because of a story called: Titanfall Zero; the Triple X-over of Naruto/Titanfall/Familiar of Zero. Pairing: Naruto x Louise.

But for sure that since I do continue to catch up some newest and latest games and anime to watch and learned. For sure that the author ' **Ornstein the Dragon Slayer'** when I had read the Naruto x Assassin's Creed, called 'This is My Creed', a Naruto x Female Sasuke story.

 **'Fury of Eternal Maelstrom'** , the Naruto x Halo Crossover, Naruto Uzumaki being a Forerunner adopted by a Full-blooded Forerunner, and also his relationship with Shion. After all, being a Didact and lead an Army of AI machines.

And now…the Heaven's Federation will be prepared soon, while on the Hidden Base of Operation without the Atlas Military's presence. And I'm sure for you all that this will be interesting.

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Xing's attire was my version of the SOLDIER Uniform from Final Fantasy 7.

 **(2).** Decide to had Pina from GATE: JSDF will be do, since the surname was from KH2 character.

 **(3).** That was based on Boris from Red Alert: Yuri's Revenge. And the name Dimitri from Call of Duty: World of War. I kinda like that character since I had swap some of German Weapons that had a good accurate and also an German Assault Rifle with an excellent firepower.

 **(4).** I'd named this OC based on KH2's Hayner? Since I gave him a first name while his original name is considered a surname.

 **(5).** I will referred to KH2's location in Memory's Skyscraper in 'The World that Never Was'. Which its where Roxas fights Multiple of Neo Shadow alone with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. They're the most powerful keyblades on KH1. Which considered as Roxas' main weapon of choice and learned Synch-Blade before a Single wielded Keyblade.

 **(6).** Unlike Axel's "Burn, baby!" during the second fight with Roxas in KH2. Which Exel is Axel's counterpart for sure. He looked like Axel aka Lea, but having him being an Assassin is a good idea.

 **(7).** Zenmar's Berserk Mode is based on Saix's state. Which he is a berserker too, with a power of both moon and lightning elements.

 **(8).** This is the Artificer Armor, but its heavily modified. Which I do love Warhammer 40k: Dawn of War – Dark Crusade. I do looked being a Space Marine, the Blood Ravens.

He is none other then Nick Frost, the War General of this army, not to mention that he is the elder brother of Exel Frost. He is also Jing's right hand man for this operation.

 **(9).** Having that Shovel as a Weapon, since aware for having **CrossFire** Online's melee weapons: Knives, Kriss, Fists, Machete, Combat Axe, Shovel, and dual blades.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team XEVZ (Xevoz) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Xing** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= XIII's Weapons – Summons any form of arsenal in each of 13 weapons. – based on Organization XIII's weapons.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Ninjato; Fox Blade (From MGR)  
= Balisong (Butterfly Knife)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Exel Frost** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Ice Manipulation

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Frost Slash – A swing attack, causes freezes an opponent when a sudden cut.  
= Blizzaga (Lv.3) – A large ball of icicle projectile.  
= Dark Frost – Causes Curse  
= Ice Tornado – Creates a tornado with shards of ice that pierces anything that surrounds the user as offense and defense.  
= Ice Pillars – Creates a icicle that shoot up from the below and attack foe.  
= Ice Bolt – Shoots a bolt of ice that damages and slows your victim.  
= Ice Blast – Creates a bolt of Ice that completely freezes the target.  
= Frost Nova – Creates an expanding ring of ice and frost that damages and slows enemies.  
= Glaiser Spike – A shard of ice that inflicts massive cold damage and explodes to freeze nearby enemies.  
= Blizzard – Summons an ice storm to rain cold death onto your enemies.  
= Frozen Orb – A pulsing orb that shreds an area with ice bolts.  
= Diamond Dust – An Limit Break attack ables to creates an ice storm that slowly deals damage to foe(s) and surrounds the entire battlefield. – Due of inspires the Goddess of Ice, Shiva.

= Frozen Armor – Gives a defense bonus and freezes any melee attacker that hits you.  
= Shiver Armor – Enchants a Armor of cold, granting a defense bonus, as well as slowing and damaging any melee attackers.  
= Chilling Armor – Confers a Defense Bonus and launches an Ice bolt against long range attackers.  
= Ice Wall – Creates a wall of ice that protects fire-base attacks and projectiles.  
= Snowstorm – creates a storm of amount of snow fall surrounds the environment, a good assassination advantage for conceal within the snow.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Frozen Chakrams (Think Axel's Eternal Flames Chakrams, which tis advert color)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Vance Dellaton** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Phantom Skill – The Ninja uses shadows and tricks of the mind to seemingly disappeared into thin air, reappearing when their opponents' guard is down. This ability is permanent, but also its soundless to footsteps, never leave a footprints, raindrops did not hit it, but only leaving the sound of a sword slash and shuriken tossing. Detectable by motion radar, and unable to see with infrared. – The powerful version of Shadow Skill in Battle Realms.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Flame - deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies, it cost 7 MP.  
= Flood - It deals Water-elemental, creates large tidal wave to damage to all enemies, cost 7 MP.  
= Frost - unleash moderate Ice damage on all enemies by creates a hail of ice shards, cost 7 MP.  
= Gale - It usually inflicts Wind-elemental damage to enemies by creates twisters, cost 7 MP.  
= Shadow Bind (Pin) - Pins target and temporarily prevents it from performing any actions, inflicts Paralyzed.  
= Mirage (Image) - creating two illusory copies of the caster to render them immune to the next two physical attacks targeted at them, each attack instead dispelling one of the copies, cost 6 MP.  
= Tremor – Creates earthquake that inflicts Earth-elemental damage to all enemies, cost 20 MP.  
= Blitz - It manifests as a series of lightning strikes on enemies, cost 20 MP.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Ninjato; named Kluga  
= Shurikens  
= Senbon Needles

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Pill Medicine – Healing Item  
= Medical Salve – Healing Ointment.  
= Smoke Bomb - When used it allows the party to instantly escape from battle  
= Flash Bomb – Blinds enemies

* * *

 **###** **Zanmar Zalden** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Berserk Mode – Unleash the fury, the wearer was engulf with sparks of lightning and searing light, his eyes were glowing blue. In this state; the attacks very quickly with powerful attacks, slamming the claymore into the ground to unleash large shockwave of energy. Also throws a claymore at the foe/enemy, unleashing a stream of energy when they impact. While in this state, the results of the attacks have a large range and high power. In addition, its invulnerable to normal attacks and extremely resistant to magic attacks and projectiles.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Shockwave – Creates a non-element attack, creates large wave surrounds them.  
= Elec Wave – Launched a arc-wave of electricity at enemies.  
= Shock Slam – Slam the Claymore onto the ground causes a huge shockwave surrounded.  
= Gravity Slam – Allowing it to push opponents away or pull them towards the wielder, as well as deflecting incoming projectiles.  
= Thundaga – A level 3 lightning-based attack which able to created an struck a large bolt of lightning at the target.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Hammer-Claymore

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team SPDE (Spade) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Setzer Gabbiani** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Cards – Different Kinds of Dust

1\. Normal (White)  
2\. Fire  
3\. Wind  
4\. Water  
5\. Lightning

= Darts

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Pina Olette** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Knightsword

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Dimitri Petrenko** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Assault Rifle; AK-design  
= Pistol; Makarov-design with Axe-head attachment  
= Combat Knife

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Erik Hayner** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Longsword; light-blue blade

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team TMPR (Temper) ‡ ‡ ‡**

Noted: Those OCs was based on New Characters of Red Vs. Blue. After all, which its funny for someone named Captain Morgan after a Bottle of Rum.

 **###** **Turf** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Sniper Rifle; Overwatch Sniper Rifle (From Half Life)  
= Combat Knife and Knuckle-Blade Push Dagger

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Morgan** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Assault Rifle; Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle (From Half-Life 2)  
= Field Shovel

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Peake** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Battle Rifle; (M5A2 Folsom) Carbine Assault Rifle w/ Grenade Launcher and scope  
= Fire-Axe

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Regina** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Battle Rifle; Draco Double Burner: Machine gun, grenade launcher, and flamethrower.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing-in-progress**

[Stand in Progress]

01\. .

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It was Shuyin's Sword from Final Fantasy X-2. It's a better sword then it's a better choice of weapon for him. Since I did played KH2 about Hayner's skills.

 **(W2).** It was from Half-Life 2? Since it was modified since it was meant for stationary weapon. Which having a blue laser pointer, which its was meant for better choice for considered a battle rifle like the RSASS with hybrid sight: a dot-sight and sniper scope.

Also, that part of the idea was based Ghost of the Shells: Stand Along Complex. Which Kusanagi Makoto uses the WA 2000 which converts a Sniper Rifle as a SMG or Battle Rifle when in has had the optical sight replaced by a purely cybernetic sight that interfaces directly with her cyber-brain via the QRS port on her neck.

 **(W3).** This one is also from Half Life 2. Also had a Energy Ball shot just unlike the MP5 and MP7 having Grenade Launcher. This weapon is a Dark Energy/Pulse-powered assault rifle. That weapon can reload automatically because a mechanism allows to changes canister.

 **(W4).** That was a best Carbine in Resistance Series Games, which it's a good assault rifle. Since the Carbine is looked similar to the M14 Battle Rifle. That's right, was similar or based on M14 American made Selective fire semi-automatic, battle, sniper, and designated marksman rifle. Since a New game for PS Vita called "Resistance: Burning Skies".

 **(W5).** It was weapon from Alien: Resurrection? Since had three weapon mode: an assault rifle, grenade launcher, and a flamethrower. Unlike Soap of GSTS's weapon.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 230+ favorite(s) and 239+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'It's Brawl in the Family Brawl Part 1; Athrun's Revelation and/or Misunderstanding'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 8/29/2016/12:58am

 **Finished** : 9/9/2016/1:40pm

 **Published:** 9/10/2016/12:00am


	50. C: It's Brawl in the Family Brawl Part 1

**Chapter 50:** It's Brawl in the Family Brawl Part 1; Athrun's Revelation and/or Misunderstanding

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now with several of combatant teams were proceed to the doubles round, as much as there are few more left. A certain older female white-haired ice queen and Dusty Old Crow will made acquaintance.

So far, until a certain copy-cat will came around. But…with a Revelation…so far that things will be Athrun will be facing the fact…and then his team did as well. But…a misunderstanding…maybe…

Lastly…Jing's team DYZR were ready to overdrive…soon.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)],

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Atsui x Human Canon] – Can you gave me one of the females until season 3. Which depends which girl you like in RWBY.

[Omoi x Human Canon] – same as Atsui's.

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru]

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 50 of this story, which now the Prelude of Season 3 Canon of RWBY …

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Another announcement regarding the Chapter Titles? I remove the numbers for some space. If until 100th chapter. So I will edit into "A:", since using those letters as Seasons as always. – 9/13/2016/7:08am

Now, that Winter had arrived in a second time in this story. Which for sure that until a certain dusty old crow will came around.

Alright, as anyone wanted to see Qrow and Winter made an appearance? Then there it is! Hope you can review this, after all, Kakashi did first met by Winter in first sight before the Tanabata Festival, but only she did saw him in the first time.

As for a certain orange-red haired teleporter and his team will return for the Vytal Festival.

Also…I had been talk to myself to come up with lines for sure…

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** It was awesome fight, good thing that better thank topaz3 for his OCs. I had Winter and Qrow's arrival. And also when Kakashi able to met Winter for now, in person.

 **topaz3:** Glad you like the fight scene of Team KALM.

 **god of all:** Thank you, and I'll do my best to do my part.

 **guest-otter:** Naruto will, but he did learned those two sword demonic techniques. And I will had Naruto stored on a storage seal tattoo. But only the Executioner's blade will do, but its fine. And don't forced yourself to struggled some ideas that you come up with. And thanks for my story at least, and this new chapter will be interests you.

 **Rongis (chapter 1):** FUCK YOU DUDE/DUDETTE! Are you starting to abused me like Guest ("Kill yourself" and/or "NS is not Canon")?!

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

9/11/2016/11:07am – I got PM from topaz3 about Team KALM's stats? I suddenly forgotten about them.

So there you go:

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team KALM (Calm) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Karou Kage** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Shadow Control – Just like his twin-sister Shiru.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

Noted: Due of under tutelage pf his father, Kiyoto, and Naruto Uzumaki's older counterpart aka Ikamuzu Kurosaki or Arashi Uzumaki. Along with his twin sister Shiru.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Katana; Dust Strike Katana  
= Kunai and Shuriken  
= Paper Bomb (Explosive Tag)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Asher Wolfgang (Wolf Faunus)** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Wolf Instinct – Inreases Strength and Wolf-like instinct. – topaz3's idea.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Wolf Claws - an extendable claws on his fingernails  
= Dual Sewed-off shotguns - His guns were sewed-off double barrel shotgun, which didn't fires spread shot, but also fires a buckshots.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Marie Lore** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Agility – make arms and legs move faster and creates the air visible due to it. – topaz3's idea.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Double-blade Lance/sansetsukon – A two-bladed spear can split into a three-section staff.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Mari Fuujin** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Speed enhancement - has faster speed than Ruby and uses it to make faster kills, a useful skill for thievery.

= Disguised – able to create a illusion of different attires: coats, pants, headwear, and eye glasses to bend in a crowd, a perfect combination of her speed enhancement and gather information.

Based on on 'Sharp Dressed Thief and his Rose-tinted Glasses' by Len Kagamine.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Long-Hatchet Swords - She has a three long hatchet swords bigger than the last with different designs; curves, triangles and diamonds.  
= Throwing Knives

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

Well, here you go, Topaz3 forgot about that before SABR. Hope for sure its quite fine at least.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech"]**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the Docks - Beacon==**

After the match for Team KALM, right before HNRS (Harness), JNPR (Juniper), SABR (Saber/Sabre), KAIT (Cait), FHRY, XEVZ, and HRMY, any of them had win and move to doubles round. Apparently, during before a sudden arrival of an another Military cruiser before Ironwood's fleet, but this one was decorated with ribbons.

And before anyone could guess who's arriving, so with Weiss had guess it, its been some time during the Tanabata Festival. As the young white-haired heiress was running up to the main avenue towards the docking bays, passing through the Beacon Academy's courtyard.

Before to long, followed by Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Gaara, and Blake to the docks; with them in tow. So apparently it was rather important that she reached the docks in Beacon in such a hurry and excited.

Now to mention, someone was dragging by them for curiously about a familiar airship came around.

 **==Flashback Started – Earlier==**

 _After Weiss saw the airship with ribbons, which she guessed that was her older sister was here in Beacon._

 _As Weiss ran towards to the docks to catch up the air bus while Naruto, Gaara, Ruby, Yang, and Blake were followed._

 _Until Weiss bumped onto someone, as she startled about ran onto someone which its rude to do that. "Oh, sorry!"_

 _"Its fine, you better slow down, next time." A familiar voice causes Naruto shocked along with Ruby, Yang, Gaara, and Blake._

 _"Kakashi-sensei!?"_

 _"Yo, Naruto, congrats on that match there." Kakashi greeted._

 _"Thanks, sensei." Naruto appreciated his former sensei's praised._

 _"So, what are you guys such a hurry?" The masked-jonin asked._

 _"Did you notice the airship with ribbons passing by, Lieutenant Kakashi?" Weiss asked the Police Lieutenant, getting a nod from him. "I need to met with someone that the docks in beacon."_

 _"No need to worry, we'll had Naruto's 'Flying Thunder God Jutsu' to get there." Kakashi insisted._

 _"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Naruto snapped his fingers for forgetting that jutsu he learned. Since he improved his father's masterful of Flying Thunder God Jutsu, its been some time before back being 13, which still inside the time chamber._

 _"So, let's go!" Kakashi declared._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

With Naruto had one of his Raijin Kunais at home, so a provide emergency for sure. As he, Gaara, RWBY, and Kakashi on Team SSGN's dorm. And now they left to the docks, with dragged by Weiss.

Except for Kakashi told them to go on ahead, while he took out a green book; it was Make-Out: Tactics. Better thank Naruto's older counterpart for his latest novel that Jiraiya had wrote.

"Weiss! What is the big deal?!" Ruby asked her white-haired partner/teammate, trying to catch up to her.

"And why are we running this fast? And who is 'she'?!" Naruto added.

"'She' seems to be very important if Weiss is this happy." Yang said curiously.

"I think I know who Weiss is referred to…" Blake said, guessing that the only person arrived, but not just a 'first visit', but a 'second time' visit before Tanabata Festival.

Noticing that soon for Weiss had stopped, and smiles at the sight of the new arrival, like I said: a 2nd time 'she' came to Beacon for some time.

"Winter…" The white-haired heiress said herself, and answer to Ruby and others.

Naruto and Ruby tensed for Weiss sudden expecting someone arrived, as both of them had familiar that name and then had met before already, as they turn to the docks.

"Wait…" Ruby begun with realized about this woman was.

The scene then cuts behind Ruby, Weiss, Naruto, Gaara, Yang, and Blake watching a familiar older white-haired women, she seemed to be a rather important figure considering she was being escorted by crimson-colored Atlas soldiers and AK-200s as she exits out on the airship.

"Your 'sister'? Isn't that she your sister, during the Tanabata Festival?" Naruto asked, half finished sentence of Ruby's realization.

"Yes, it has been so long to seen Winter." Weiss replied.

Winter Schnee was tall, with pale skin, white hair and ice-blue eyes. Once again for her full-details of her appearance in a second time she came to Beacon. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head with the exception of her bangs, which were brushed off to the right side of her face, a lock of hair reaching below her left ear.

Most of Winter's attire consisted of white, but had mixes of dark blue and grey. She wore what seemed to be a dress vest underneath, a red brooch around her neck. She wore white pants, sporting thigh high grey boots that had heels. Strapped to the left side of her waist was a cutlass-rapier similar in fashion to Weiss' Myrtenaster's design.

Winter Schnee was Atlesian Military Specialist, a special operatives unit and a subordinate of General Ironwood.

"Winter!" Weiss cups her mouth and called out causes the older white-haired women respond turn to the source to see them, before Weiss runs up to her followed by the Gaara, Naruto and RBY. "Winter! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Oh…" Weiss tensed for her sudden behavior, as she then changes into curtsies, altogether when addressing herself. "You presences honors us."

Winter looks around she approaches them, before she notice something about her sister was completely different.

"Beacon…it's been a long time. The air feels…different."

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, its probably colder." The red-reaper stated, standing besides her partner and best friend.

Weiss frowning about her partner's statement, she punches Ruby in the shoulder, causes her to gasp in pain before turning back to her sibling. Before Naruto and Yang cringes for Ruby's statement, she will had their sister/lover back on her feet.

"So, what are you doing here?" The young sibling asked to her older.

"Classified." Winter responded.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss asked another.

"Classified." The elder white-haired woman respond again.

"Of course." Weiss responded, nods and smiles in understanding manner, as her case that knowing she wont get the whole truth, Weiss just expecting what she got an answer.

As Ruby looks pensively around in the silence, before she recovered from the hit by Weiss. "Well…this is nice…I think."

Until Weiss spoke up with excited. "Anyway, you're going to love it there! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!"

"Vale, too." The young schnee discretely whispers, continue saying, exciting. "The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it?! I'm-"

Winter interrupted her sister's sentence. "I'm more then familiar with how this kingdom handles its… 'bureaucracy'. That is not why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry!" Weiss apologized, lower her head.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." The elder schnee added, coldly.

Weiss was looked puzzled, protests. "But, we won!"

Winter gave her sister a stern stare, stated. "Only a novice could refer to 'that' as a victory. I counted at least 'three' strikes missed."

Causes Weiss lower her head with shame. As Winter turn her gazed at Naruto, and the two girls: Ruby and Yang that had kissed him on worldwide television.

"Mr. Uzumaki, it's been a while hasn't it, and I saw your battle, it was…'outstanding'." Winter greeted, addressed Naruto, not to mention his sudden change of growth about the same age as the black-red haired scythe wielder.

Before Yang get Ruby up on her feet, as the redhead rubbing her shoulder from the Weiss' punch, then the red head rubbing her head as well.

"Yeah, it has been. And thank you for regarding the match." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head, feeling awkward meeting Weiss' older sister, during the Tanabata festival, as Ruby and Yang standing besides him.

"And if I'm not mistaken, you both are the girls who kissed him." Winter added, said to Ruby (which she guessed that was Weiss' sister) and Yang (which she did not met her, yet).

"Yeah, so what of it?" Yang replied, frowning, which been told about Weiss' father issue that happen during the Festival.

"Yang, I don't think properly met, but this is my sister Winter." Weiss said, claimed to introduction, causes Yang tensed in shocked for seeing the white-haired heiress got a older sister. "Winter, there are my teammates, Yang and Ruby, and they're both…dating…Naruto."

With the answer came out on Weiss' mother, as she felt more said by more minute. Luckily, Gaara was there to make sure she doesn't break down, not to mention Blake was there as well, in case she had a reason to fight a Schnee.

"I'm so glad for you then." Winter said, looking relief.

As the scene cuts to a side view of the group as she turns to her security.

"Leave us." She ordered, as the AK-200s obey, walking two steps backwards into formation as she sighs and smiles a little more warmly at Weiss. "How have you been?"

Causes Weiss tensed for a sudden question about her great time, she was more then eager to respond.

"Oh, splendid!" Weiss replied, smiled softly. "Thank you for asking, I'm actually in the very top ranking our sparring class. Well, second, due of Naruto and Sasuke. My techniques has improved, with a help of our teachers. And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-"

*WHACK!*

In a surpassing twist of events, Winter slapped the side of Weiss' head, leaving a massive bump on her head.

"Silence, you boob!" Winter exclaimed, interrupted Weiss' explanation, then spoke up to her again, re-explained and asked.

"I don't recall asking about your 'ranking', I'm asking how you've 'been'. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends? I want to know about your Semblance looks different during the match, I was curious about your sudden ability instead use of Dust? And by Father's request? Have you made any moves on Mr. Naruto, but since I can see the obvious, Are there any boys who do you like?"

With a sudden couple of question by Winter's statement which she wasn't talking about her 'education' and 'work-out', she was talking about her 'lifetime'.

"Well, there's Ruby, Blake, and Yang." Weiss said being embarrassed about what her sister when, as she gesture at the three, a redhead scythe wielder, a blonde brawler, and a secret cat faunus.

Ruby giggles as she pushes the lump back into Weiss' head, saying. "Heh, boob."

Causes the white-haired heiress flinches painful how hard that her older sister's hits her. Yang and Blake couldn't help about how Weiss' sister hit her for being a school popular.

"I see." Winter understand, then looked over to Ruby. "So this is the leader you wrote of? How appropriately…underwhelming."

"Uh… Thank you!" Ruby replied, feeling awkward about Winter's behavior.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I would had not introduce myself during the Tanabata Festival, and I wish to thank you for taking interest in my sister." Winter greeting, causes Ruby tensed for didn't know how to replied to that.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" Ruby replied, attempts to salute and curtsy. "The honor is mine. My apologized for did not met you sooner."

Since under tutelage of Kakashi, or Kurenai, or Asuma about politics and/or greetings. Since being 15 is nothing is wrong with that. After all, not to mention Asuma was a former Fire Guardian to the Feudal Lord of the Fire Country.

"Its fine, I hope you and my sister will be great friends." The elder white-haired women replied.

Weiss was admitted about how Ruby behaves, as she change the subject by answers the couple of Winter's questions, replied. "I did eat properly well. I had couple of hobbies like studying. And I'll tell you later, okay?"

Getting a nod from her older sister for understatement, and spoke. "And…?"

Weiss could easily answered 3 questions that's the first on the last subject, but didn't know anyway of how to answer about how Naruto is dating Ruby and Yang, and even more so she's dating Gaara, along another women, who just happens to be a Faunus and a Former Member of White Fang.

But like many times before she has had other people helped her out when she needed it the most.

"We're dating actually…" Gaara declared, was all he replied, before stepped in.

Normally Gaara doesn't like to put himself in the middle much less openly admit his personal relationships with anyone, but when the time comes to called off, Gaara is the man that want to speak out.

"Pardon me?" Winter asked, looked surprised. Confusing that what this redhead man with black rings on his eyes, that looked like a raccoon.

"Me, Weiss…" Gaara begun with no emotion and normal tone, as he took one of the hands of the heiress, then followed by the hands of the black haired cat faunus. "And Blake are currently dating."

Hearing that causes Winter surprisingly more, knowing that her baby sister, who she won't publically lover anymore, is dating a boy with no emotion, along with dating another girl, a second.

It had Winter confused about why would Weiss, agreed for such a thing, like a love triangle.

That angers her that some brat in her eyes (due of being age 15, same age as Naruto and Ruby) is not only dating Weiss, but also another women for that matter as if to not

It had her confused as to why would Weiss, would agree for such a thing like a triangle dating,

Anger her that some brat in her eyes is not only dating Weiss, but also another women for that matter as if to not spite her, but also the Schnee family name.

"Tell me about your name, child?" Winter demanded as she gave him a death glare. "And coy with me because I am NOT on the mood for your games?"

"Gaara Sabaku." Gaara replied. "And I am so happy for dating your sister and Blake, who are both teammates that both equally loved me."

With a cold blank Gaara countered her stare which that unaffected by Winter's stare. When broke by Weiss and Blake to glomped him out.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you said that!" Weiss yelled in happiness as she glomps Gaara even harder.

"I hope you know that we're overjoyed to hear words along with the lines that you loved us." Blake concluded, as she begun to running her face to Gaara's and begun purring a little.

Seeing that right in-front of Winter, she was completely confused from such publically openly affectionate displayed, and also realized that it was Gaara who asked her out, but Weiss and Blake. Ever since her father did ordered Weiss around like a puppet that controls her life, even though that she wanted Naruto Uzumaki to be a future brother-in-law for sure.

"Okay…you have seem made to your point." Winter said, understanding suddenly her face turned red with embarrassment, as she said again, suggested. "Listen, can we move somewhere else? You embarrassing to all of us."

With Winter's suggestion, causes Blake and Weiss broke out, with small tints of pink on their faces got her point.

"Oh, you're right!" Weiss exclaimed, then suggested. "How about our dorm, we can talk from there."

"Very well, right after our conversation then I have business with the General and your headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, let's move to your quarters."

"Really? Sure, Winter." Weiss replied with her eyes widen, she and Winter begin walking towards the Academy, along with Naruto, Gaara, Ruby and Yang, and Blake followed them, along with the androids.

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." Winter stated.

"Of course." Weiss confirmed. "Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only 'look' unstable."

"'Bunk beds'?" Winter confused.

"It was my idea? Since we had no extra space for the stuff when my team decorates in our dorm room." Ruby explained, shrugged. "And also adding an Kotatsu table as well."

"I see…" Winter understand. "And what's Kotatsu?"

"We'll show it to you when we're arrived to our dorm." Yang insisted.

"Yo, everyone!" Kakashi's voice called out, causes the group turn to see Kakashi at the middle of the courtyard with his usual book, before a startled Winter for a man in front of them, with a eye-smile and wave.

Making Winter frowned about this man wearing a face-mask, knowing that he is one of the new police officers in Vale during the Press conference. The Elder Schnee specialist was aware what happen in Vale, when there is a siege, causes by the numerous of criminals, gangs, and mercenaries.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! 'You're late'." Naruto greeted, with a sarcasm tone.

"Sorry, sorry, got lost on the road of life." Kakashi replied, causes Naruto chuckled about his lame excuse, again.

"Oh really, sensei, really." Naruto amusing.

"Road of life? Sensei?" Winter confused.

"Oh! Winter, this is Kakashi Hatake, he is the Police Lieutenant in Vale." Weiss introduce to Kakashi. "And also he is a teacher to Naruto and us as well. Oh, 'sensei' means 'teacher'."

"Oh…I understand." Winter confirmed. "Never expecting a Police officer be here in Beacon."

"He watched our match lately, not to mention the Police sending them around, so we drag him to curiously about your sudden arrival." Naruto explained.

"I see…" Winter replied, understand, as she take a good look on Kakashi, wearing a Jonin uniform, instead of police uniform, but this uniform is different.

He had dark blue long-sleeve shirt and pants, and a green flak vest. Also wore a finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and also had a forehead protector just like Naruto wore, had his left eye covered. Guessing that he was half-blind or something, if he had a scar unlike Weiss had.

But this man is so mysterious, he looks pretty handsome-okay, where did that come from on her mind. Can't help to blushed for seeing his eye-smile of his looked calm and proudly.

"Oh, you must be Weiss' sister, Winter, was it? It is a pleasure to make a quite acquaintance." Kakashi greeting, extending his hand to her, which results Winter blushed even more when her expression.

Causes Weiss gasped for never expecting her older sister was crush on her one of her teachers. She never blushed before during the time their childhood.

"U-um…y-yes, I'm Weiss' sister…The pleasure is all mine." Winter replied, shuttered, shaking her hand. His hand felt nice on his fingers, while wore her gloves.

Causes Weiss double shocked it's a first time her older sister was shuttered, like she remember then one of her female friends Hinata was shy and nervous when comes of talking in shuttered.

"So Kakashi-sensei, you're going to had a talk in Team RWBY's Dorm?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, Naruto. I had some things to do meeting with the Ozpin, or Kurosaki." Kakashi replied, said in the end about his student's older counterpart from another dimension that he had became like his sensei.

Getting a nod from Naruto for his former sensei's understatement. Which causes Weiss tensed about someone wanted to met up with Ozpin.

"Oh, Winter is too will met up with the General and the Headmaster, Kakashi-sensei. After we had some discussion about our…relationship."

"Oh, sure…I will be waiting." Kakashi replied, as he form a hand-seal, and disappeared with swirl of wind leaving couple of leaves that startles Winter, surprisingly.

"What the?!" Winter exclaimed at the sight where Kakashi disappeared. "What kind of Semblance was that?"

"That wasn't a Semblance, Ms. Winter. That was body-flicker, and chakra." Gaara answered.

"Chakra?" Winter asked confused,

Blake answered. "It's the manifestation of the combination of ones' physical and spiritual energy. Naruto or Gaara told me, its similar to Aura, with that combination, their energy like Naruto and Gaara can be manipulate into techniques that can take the form of different elements, that was part of the explanation."

"Because as one of the member of the three youngest team in Beacon had that system." Naruto stated.

"Oh…" Winter was finally understand, its completely unheard for this information. "So…shall we proceed?"

With Winter's suggestion, as the group began walking away to the courtyard, and heading to go somewhere privacy to discussed this.

 **(Cue the Music: RWBY OST: It's Brawl in the Family (00:00-01:27) – Starts)**

Then the scene cuts to Weiss, Winter, Naruto, Gaara, Yang, Blake, Ruby, and the androids walking towards on the courtyard with many students were there. Before shifting to first-person view, where a certain someone dizzily sneaks up behind the AK-200s and promptly decapitates one, before kicking its head towards the group.

They were not unaware about the certain drunken dusty old-crow had arrived, with his one ambition for punishment and revenge.

"Hey!"

A someone's voice called out, causes Yang and Ruby recognized that voice, getting the group turn around to see the man with a tattered cloak who was previously seen the Crow Bar, the streets, and docks.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen! Blondie!" He said angrily, tossing the decapitated machine aside, before upon turning their heads, it was none other then Ruby and Yang's uncle.

Results for Ruby and Yang looked happily to see him, overjoyed, but soon realized that it was their uncle after all, and were positive when screaming 'Blondie', which that he was meant Naruto, and even more, and more so, that he might have seen their display in TV.

"Gaara, quickly hide Naruto with your sand!" Ruby exclaimed insisted, with fear in her voice, and seeing how scared the girls are. With Gaara proceeded to grab Naruto with his sand, and kept him in form of a dome.

"Halt!" Winter barked ordered, as one of Winter's automated soldier's advances, rifle raised, that were aiming their guns at him.

"Excuse me!" Weiss said, angrily walks up to the offender's face.

"Weiss, wait!" Ruby exclaimed, tried to called out her partner not to approached her uncle, but too late.

"Do you have any idea who are talking to!?" The white-haired exclaimed, just after saying that, Ruby and Yang's uncle just places his left hand on her face.

"Sssshhh…" The man (Qrow) shushed at Weiss. "Not you."

He pushes her out of his way as he moves forward.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed, stumbled to get her balance.

Gaara held hand at the item on Weiss' waist, cause her to stop, when she felt a tug on Gaara's flask, then look over to him. "Stay out of this, Weiss…we'll take care of this, okay?"

The white-haired heiress blushed slightly as she nods, replied. "…Okay…"

The man (Qrow) took a few steps forwards, now making eye contact with Winter with her irritated expression, while having four guns being aim at him, clarifies.

"YOU."

A crow is seen perched on a lamp post before flying off and circling past the group.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too." He said.

"I'm standing right before you." Winter added, responded.

The man squints through his hazy state of mind, replied. "So it would seem."

Winter looks at the decapitated machine(s), and she said. "You realized you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

The caped man glances at the pile of parts of the Atlesian Knight Droids in Winter's entourage that he 'broke', and started to pretend to be felt sorry and scary at Winter's glare. – **(AN: Edit: 11/13/2017/10:09pm; I edit this which because that during I had adjust this when I rewatch that episode in Season 3.)**

"Ohhhh, oh I'm sorry." The man was sarcastically apologized. "See, I mistook this for some sort of…'sentient' garbage."

Winter was frowned annoyance at the tone of this 'man' that she knew, replied.

"I don't have time for your immature games, 'Qrow'."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss was surprised for this revelation, before she went besides her older sister.

"Weiss, it was our uncle." Yang replied with a chuckled, seeing her eye twitching.

"Seriously?" Weiss asked, sounded sure its true, causes Yang and Ruby nod for confirming about Qrow was their uncle.

Clearly the girls ignored, the man known as Qrow keeping his drunken gaze on Winter.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialist think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow snorts.

"It's in the title." Winter replied.

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of 'sellouts'. Just like your boss." Qrow stated.

Winter narrowed at Qrow, angered, for his accusation and disrespect.

"I not sure what you think you're implying, but I heard enough." She said, angrily.

Qrow rolled his eyes, replied mockery. "Oh, I heard, too. I heard Ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" Weiss and Blake puzzled, confusing.

"Turn the General's back on Headmaster?" Yang and Ruby added, wondered what their uncle meant.

"Weiss, it's time to you to go." Winter said to her sister, shoves her aside.

"What-"

Gaara grab her to lead her way.

"What are you…?"

"Just do it." Gaara said to her, seriously.

"Listen to your big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Qrow said mocked. "Not to mention, I'm here for that 'Blondie' here who is inside that dome of made up of Kitty litter. Speaking of that? You should know, that dome of yours is isn't going to be enough, kid."

Causes Winter got angry for Qrow mocking the Atlas' ability to protect the people. Since most of the new models of Atlesian Knights, while the Atesian Paladin-290 didn't deployed, yet.

"If you won't hold your tongue for mocking me, the General, the Atlas Military, and now you threaten an important person…" Winter sneered, getting angry, then draws her sword. "…then I will gladly remove it for you!"

"Alright then…" Qrow replied, with his grinned grew wider, as he slicks back his hair. "Come take it."

 **(RWBY OST: It's Brawl in the Family (00:00-01:27) – Ended)**

 **(Megaman X Command Mission OST: Fight! X – Starts) (1)**

The square clears, full of people before they cleared out, before Winter lunges forward, charges at Qrow with blinding speed, making several quick, but futile thrusts at Qrow's head as he swiftly bobs away from the blade, teasing her with several faces until he mockingly bows towards her. A downward strike is blocked by the base of Qrow's sword, right before he tosses it in the air and pointed it towards Winter. The two openly clashed blades as Qrow landed a downwards strike, followed aggressive swipes at Winter that forced her to do a series of back handsprings away from the greatsword, eventually leading to a block.

Their fight would have continued, if not for the arrival of a man was floating in mid-air, all a sudden, wearing the different type of mask that Qrow knew that only his sister would she had wore.

The mask he wore was dark gray with dark red linings (think Mu's Mask of Amnesia Neo Roanake from Gundam SEED: Destiny).

Already getting everyone's attention, he merely looked at the crowd, as he dropped something, or better yet, someone, right in front of them.

The person wasn't hurt, far from it, he landed on his feet as he fell, and once he finally landed, his hands were tied up as he began balling the rope, and tossed it to the side as the man floating above them tossed him, his weapons on the courtyard floor.

Deciding to had Gaara let Naruto out, his eyes went widen to see what was happening, before seeing the figure in front of him.

"Athrun? Hey Athrun, long time no see!" Naruto shouted, joyful for seeing his friend.

While everyone else who knew Athrun were glad to know he was alright, Qrow was curious for many reasons, and began to surprise everyone when he charged at Athrun with the intents to kill.

Luckily Athrun saw him coming, and began to reacted to lift his weapon in time to block the attack.

*Clash!*

"What the hell is up with you, bastaird meisce (drunk bastard)?!" Athrun yelled.

"You should know considering what you did to all of us that day? For 25 years ago!?" Qrow replied as he tried striking down Athrun again.

Just as Qrow was about to land a blow, Athrun teleported behind him, and blasted him with his Bass Canon into the air, which only gave him momentum as his sword transformed into a scythe, by his blade was shown split into sections and folding backwards while hearing the sound of the clockwork gears, then the red sharpened edges on back of the blade while the outer edge took on a jagged, tooth appearance duo of the folding, and then a the hilt telescoped extended which then curved musch like a farming scythe.

With Athrun had changed Keaper into scythe mode as well, and both men began to clash against each other, and completely forget about the fight prior from earlier.

"Winter, you got to stop that man from killing our friend!" Weiss demanded, pointed at the fight.

"I have been patient with you so far about 'dating', and 'not' telling me or father. And now you tell me you're friends with an 'outlaw'!" Winter growling as she began finding a way to calm herself down.

Until someone came into the commotion, Mercury was walking in the crowd when he witnesses the fighting.

"Huh?" Mercury said steps forward within the crowd, turns out he recognized that 'man' before while fighting Athrun, and then he decide to stay to observed the impromptu dual, avoided the eye contact with the man he once knew.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, while the fight still on.

"I figured you might wanted to know by now, or anyone else such as yourelf. But, I guess its time to me to explain…" Winter began, as she spoke up with explanation.

"You see, it was really 22 years ago when there was a 'man' who went by the title of the 'Garnet Knight', rumors had it that he had an ultimate semblance that would allow him to take on forces all by himself, but it never stated what he could do, until now."

With Winter's explanation to Naruto and anyone, as she gazed at Athrun, who was putting up a good fight against Qrow.

Seeing Athrun dodged a buckshot-like spread by Qrow's shotgun form of his weapon, until seeing the elder scythe wielder switched into his sword and then slam his sword-form on the ground, shattering the pavement, which until the orange-haired with red tints jumped backwards.

As Qrow switch his sword back to his scythe and charged straight at Athrun, the fight still continues.

"Wait, are you saying that Athrun is this 'Garnet Knight'?" Naruto questioned, sounded similar like his dad was the Yellow Flash, and the Fourth Hokage.

"If that's what he calls himself by now, than yes." Winter replied.

"Then what made him so dangerous?" Ruby asked, curiously about Athrun's history.

"One day after taking a bunch of professional huntsmen on a mission, he had attacked them, before retreat from battle, and Qrow just happens to be on that mission." Winter concluded.

"Uncle Qrow was on that mission?" Yang asked, getting a nod from Winter confirmed about the rumored 'Garnet Knight'.

Looking at the fight, and thinking of the story that was told, everyone was surprise to say the least, considering Athrun and his team were possibly in their late 40s but even so, something doesn't seem to fit. It wasn't right to described, about the rumored 'Garnet Knight', and its completely didn't make sense.

"Tell me why you mock me by attempting to fight me with that 'weakest' weapon form of yours?" Qrow asked, getting mock for that weapon he wielded.

Since his niece Ruby was admires when she was under his wing, along with someone from Atlas admires his skills with a scythe, his name was Shani "Aztec" Andras was his fan and he wanted to be like him with a scythe, he did watch the match between KRAD and KAIT, too.

As he and Athrun had their weapons clashed with grinding.

Athrun was huffed, replied. "I SERIOUSLY don't know who you are, or what the hell you are saying? But you should know 'this' was always been 'my' weapon's Full form!"

Both of them had back away, and take a distance stance between one another.

"Bullshit! You've always thought 'High and Mighty' of yourself, but this time I'm not some fresh huntsmen out of school!" Qrow spat at, before Athrun had got up in his face, and delivered a somersault kick to his jaw.

Even though it wasn't a hard blow, it sure was strong enough to bring Qrow down into reality again.

"Trying to taunt me more by not using your true semblance on me, again? Though I'll admit your speed has definitely become something I envy you." Qrow said as he felt the spot he got kicked at.

Hearing that really surprise everyone in the side lines, and proved that everyone to still have hope that Athrun isn't the suppose be the 'Garnet Knight', but it seemed that Winter didn't want to hear it, because the moment Qrow got struck, she stepped in to joined the battle by summoning a glyph underneath her to used her summoning creatures with her sword.

 **(To Tobi-Yaza: Glyph is a Semblance!? Not a item! God damn for your airheaded knowledge for did not know about the Schnee Family's Semblance. I would referred to 'Runes'.)**

Beginning to starting to get concerning what'll happen, now, as Gaara and Naruto had decide to put a stop on them for wellbeing to stepped in to intercepted, and end the fight between them by using their new jutsus or abilities to put up to good use.

Now Naruto cocked his fist, then slam it onto the ground, then suddenly that trembles the ground, and then several of golden chains with sharp spearhead erupts out from the ground right beneath Qrow, causes Yang and Ruby had recognized those chains.

With Yang first spoke up. "Ruby…are those…?"

As seeing Qrow had his arms, legs, and ankles wrapping around them.

"What the hell is this?!" Qrow asked yelled, struggling to free from those chains, as he looked at Naruto to see chains coming out from his both arms, then thinks. _'What kind of semblance of this?'_

"Yeah…" Ruby replied confirmed what she witnessed along with her sister, causes the crowd was surprised for expecting Naruto creates chains on his body.

And until, Gaara had used his sand to stops Winter only her ankles and forearms, without harming her which he was able to control his sand, and Naruto had used his chakra chain to restrains Qrow, he could not think with no spikes on those chains.

 **(Megaman X Command Mission OST: Fight! X – Ended)**

Causes Athrun had finally got a chance to rest up, by collapse on the ground. His condition looked pretty heavy during the fight with his (ghostly) brother. Before a shocked for seeing Naruto, as s friend can create chains, it was completely new to him.

"Gaara! I demand to know why you used your sand to restrain me!?" Winter yelled, broke up her concentration for summoning a flock of small white Nevermores, since she had watched team SSGN's match about Gaara's sand manipulation.

"What gives, Blondie!? What kind of semblance is that?" Qrow barked, trying struggled to get himself free from the chains. As he his sword changes into a greatsword, as he slashes at it, with a loud clank that surprises that he cannot cut those chains, those chakra chains were unbreakable, cannot break it or cut it.

Since both professionals attempts to break free, but with no avail. Gaara's sand cannot be remove (he secretly places small bits of iron sand within the normal sand), and Naruto's chains cannot break free from those chains.

"Naruto…Are those…?" Weiss was about say, since she recognized that those chains.

"Yes Weiss, I had learned to used my mother's special chakra chains, the 'Adamantine Sealing Chains'." Naruto replied. **(2)**

"Are those chains what Officer Kakashi was talking about?" Weiss said, recalled from the memory story about the mother of Naruto's clan.

"Weiss, what are you talking about-" Winter was about questions her sister.

"SCHNEE!" A voice bellowed her name.

Winter looks behind to see General Ironwood standing behind her, with Penny behind him, and also his own small group of his personal automated soldiers that escorts him and Penny. Gaara had followed her gaze, as he recalled his sand back to his gourd, later.

Winter lowered her blades, while she still got sand on her wrists, as she addresses Ironwood at about face.

"General Ironwood, sir!" She exclaimed.

Ironwood approaches Winter with Penny by his side, frowning. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"He started the altercation, sir!" She informed, protesting about Qrow's actions.

"Not true General Ironwood, Ms. Winter was the one who started this whole fiasco." Gaara said glancing at General Ironwood, before gaze at Qrow had his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance after he was release from Naruto's chains.

"The redhead kid's is right. 'She' attack first." Qrow explained.

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked. "But attacking a student is quite disgraceful, especially for someone under 'my' military."

"But sir! He's the 'Garnet Knight'…" Winter begun to try to protest and explained.

"Enough!" Ironwood interrupted, then stated to Winter. "I'll discussed with you later for your punishment."

With Winter was searching for words, only to realize Qrow was practically right. Which then causes her to look down in shame.

"I understand why you would want to fight that rogue over there." Ironwood stated to Winter, then turn his gaze to Naruto. "By the way, good job Mr. Naruto."

Receiving a nod from Naruto for stopping Qrow, as the General of Atlas Military looked around the damage, and two of the decapitated machines, then students, and then turn his gave at Qrow.

"And 'you'." Ironwood gaze at Qrow, causes him to point himself in mock confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow replied.

"I had no time for your business? I have been forced to deal with your antics for long time. But, to truly attacking a student who has been gone for some time, you just asking me to arrest you." Ironwood replied, glaring at him.

"Open your eyes, pal! That's the same bastard who did numbered on us, and left that scar on the side of her head? Unless you're already forgotten." The elder scythe wielder replied.

"Damn it! Even as a Huntsman-in-training, you still wouldn't listen to any word I say!" The general exclaimed. "I-"

"Now, now, everyone." Ozpin's voice intervening besides Glynda and Kakashi, came into the scene. "And calm down, General. He'll definitely listens to me. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats…and popcorn."

As Ozpin swirls his coffee, at his last speech, until Glynda called out to everyone. Which gotten his point to Ironwood for some reason.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess!" The cape-blonde exclaimed, as she glares at the three, minus Naruto and Gaara, along with RWBY. "Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Sabaku, you can let them go."

With Glynda's case, it's the first time along with Ozpin saw Naruto's chakra chain is manifested, but now just like his mother that inherited her chains.

The two former jinchuuriki brothers nodded, as Naruto releases Qrow and recalled his chains, and Gaara recalled his sand back to his gourd. As both huntsman regain their movement, with Qrow rubbing one of his wrists, before sheathed his weapon into inactive form, and unlike Winter had sheathed her sword, and dust herself up for some of the sands on her that Gaara left.

Once Winter finished clean herself from the sand, be ensure nothing is missed, and spoke up to General Ironwood. "Sir, permission to speak."

"Permission granted." Ironwood replied for Winter's permission.

"I would like had discussion with my sister regarding Mr. Gaara Sabaku before accept my punishment." She said, recommended.

"Very well…" Ironwood responded, as he adjusted his collar. "Let's go."

With Ironwood made his leave, along with the AK-200s, Penny quickly noticing Ruby and Naruto before quietly waving to them, the couple smiling waving back. Before Naruto could even say anything else, as Ruby then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"UNCLE CROW~! Hi." Ruby called happily as she hangs on Qrow's outstretched arm. "Ahh, it's good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!"

"…Nope." Qrow replied jokingly, as they share a grin, as he pats his niece's head, until seeing Yang came in.

"Good to see you, Uncle Qrow." The female blonde boxer greeted.

"You too, firecracker." He replied.

"Qrow!" The headmaster shouts his name, as the huntsman turns to look at him as Ruby gets dropped. "A word, please."

Glynda repairs the courtyard using her telekinesis semblance, as the rest on the courtyard got damage from the fight.

As Ozpin approaches to Qrow, as the headmaster spoke to him regard Athrun's statement.

"Now Qrow, he may looked like 'him', but if you observed further, and pay more attention to your fight, this isn't the 'man' we once fought." Ozpin said, and took another sip on his coffee just to sober him a little more.

"Gaah, Jerk!" Qrow exclaimed, before he begun to examined Athrun. "I'll admitted it, he's missing the other piece to his weapon, and he would definitely never used a Blaster, but he still never used his semblance in battle."

"Not true, this boy here is also has the unique Semblance to 'teleport', and from what General informed us. He's actually the son of the Garnet Knight's younger brother." Ozpin answered and explained.

"Really?" Qrow sighed for Ozpin's point, as he turn to the collapse form of Athrun, and called out. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Athrun, Athrun Dengel." He replied before turn to the dusty old crow, responded, with his weapons still out and ready to defend himself.

"Then can you at least tell me the name of your father?" The scythe wielder asked.

"Yes, his name is Cecil Dengel." Athrun replied. **(3)**

Before anything else on Qrow's questions, he leaned in and stares Athrun in his eyes as if he were looking in his soul, but which causes Athrun stepped away a bit from the reeks of alcohol from his smells that he taking some booze.

"You're not lying, kid." Qrow said with a stern look, as he stepped away from the young man, claimed Athrun is not the fabled 'Garnet Knight'. "But, I have doubts on that man being your father."

"What did you say!?" Athrun yelled, as he wanted to fight Qrow again? Which he had no right for this man spoken to be truth about his 'father' was, and knowing from the dusty old crow was talking about.

As Athrun was about attack him, but only being intervene by a sudden familiar aura, haven't felt a long time, along with Naruto, Ruby, Gaara, Yang, Weiss, and Blake recognized that feeling.

"Now, now, Athrun, there's no point fighting with that condition of yours on the tournament, otherwise, you will be disqualified if you're keep going." A familiar voice, causes Athrun shakily turn to see Jing, with a large hannya mask besides him causes everyone freaks out in the way seeing such a creepy mask.

"J-J-Jing? H-h-how are you?" He greeted, terrifying.

"Doing fine, as much we can't stay around, don't you agreed girls?" Jing replied shrugged, as he turn to that direction, and then to see Adal to stepped in from behind him, and kept him in a headlock.

"Thanks Jing, but you better teach me to do 'that'." She appreciated, at the end of her words wanted Jing to teach that creepy mask.

"I would love to." Jing replied, causes Athrun terrifies more for his friend teach to do that creepy mask. "But if possible for 'one' person to learned it."

"Adal, Nathasha, Betty! When did you girls get here?" Yang exclaimed, happily to see the three female teammates of Athrun.

"Just now. And what happen to Naruto and Gaara? I remember the last time we saw them, they seems to be they're younger then Ruby, but now he's now the same age as Ruby." Adal replied while holding Athrun.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you everything about has happening couple of days." Yang said, getting a nod from the girls for this matter later.

"You guys better get going, you know its your match is coming up." Jing informed.

"Sure, I would appreciated. Now, if you guys don't mind, we're gotta drag him back, and take him with us, cause it's our turn to fight in the tournament." Nathasha replied, as they begin to making their leave, as Glynda interjected.

"Hold on, are you FOUR seriously prepared to join this tournament?" Glynda questioned, regarding the four's condition.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Nathasha replied, persisted.

"Besides, they're here to fight as well." Breck/Betty added, as she only whispered that into Athrun's ear.

"Wait!" Naruto called out, as he went to Athrun's team, causes the girls never expecting to see the blonde fox boy is now teen, as he took out four Pill Medicine. "Here, guys. You better eat each of these will had your strength replenish. It's like Pain Killers." **(4)**

"Oh, thanks, Naruto." Breck/Betty appreciated, as she takes them then took out, and ate it, then she gave the other three to her team. Since it taste a bit awful what he ate.

"Good luck you guys, believe it!" Naruto cheered, giving them a thumps up, wish them luck.

Causes the girls giggled and Athrun frowning complained, as Adal replied. "Once again, thank you."

Not seeing any reason to stay, they began to run their way into the Colosseum, where the crowd was cheering for them to come.

Seeing how people were still standing, as the huntsmen and Kakashi in present began telling the crowd to leave (which they're still remains), and enjoy the fight that's about to begin. Let's hope this match will be astonishing.

"We'll talk about this, later." Ozpin said to Qrow, as he began to leave with Glynda. As Jing prepared to leave.

"I be go on ahead to the Colosseum to watch the match." Jing said, as he turn and followed the Professors behind.

"Alright, guys! Let's go see the fight!" Naruto said as he began to leave to followed Jing as well, but only to feel someone's hand on his shoulder, who was definitely putting enough pressure that Naruto had might have shrank an inch.

"We're not done here, kid. Ruby, Yang, you two better come with me. We're going to have a chat with Blondie here." Qrow said as he tossed Naruto over his shoulder, while the red-black haired and blonde girls oblige and follow their uncle, without argue and hesitation.

Leaving Winter, Gaara, Weiss, and Blake. As the Elder Schnee spoke up. "And 'you', we're going to talk as well. Weiss, you are coming with us, and Ms. Blake was it? I'm giving you the choice to come with us as well."

As Winter began taking Weiss by her hand, and dragging Gaara by the sash that was holding his gourd.

Seeing how they got in trouble, and because Blake doesn't want someone who she seriously just met talk smack about her, she began to follow them without argue, until a certain sneaky bastard began running off somewhere.

Upon catching sight of Qrow, Mercury stay long enough to confirm, before running off to meet up with Cinder and Emerald. Unknown to the mercury-haired kicker, there's Jing was observed the battle, before he saw him, suspiciously.

"You don't know about this matter, don't you…" The Filipino accent said.

 **==At the Guest Dorm==**

Now to a dorm room, where Mercury is sitting in a chair, reporting on the fight he saw earlier, while Cinder Fall walks back and forth, interrogating him with Emerald resting on a bed nearby.

"Are you're sure?" Cinder asked, sounded serious what Mercury told them what he saw.

Mercury nodded for confirmed, then said for Qrow's described. "Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him. But then we got certain group to take care of. Not to mention this 'Athrun' guy was related to Garnet Knight."

"And also you're sure, Naruto Uzumaki creates chains?" Cinder asked, about Naruto's new semblance, its impossible for having multiple semblance.

"Yeah, I'm positive, he manage to restrained the scythe guy, and tried to get himself free." Mercury stated.

"Hmm…interesting…I will had him on our side." Cinder said, just as she wanted any of the youngest team in Remnant, but which Ozpin had good pieces.

"What do we do?" Emerald asked.

Cinder was silent, as she replied. "Nothing… We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our cleaver little friend."

She picks up her Scroll as it too flashes with a black queen chess piece.

"Speaking of which it appears we have a new access point."

Ikamuzu Kurosaki is shown on the scroll as an icon, along with a curling "W" in the other corner. Since Cinder wanted to know about Pronterra, and also its location. Surely if possible for he needed to know more about this kingdom.

"Anywhere good?" Emerald smirked.

"You could say that." Cinder replied. "We'll wait for the rest of the contestants to proceed the doubles round. But…we'll wait for a two certain individuals will passed…"

As a icon image of Jing, Naruto, and Athrun on her scroll, with smirked on Cinder's face.

Unknown to Cinder's group, Xing was been overheard the conversation regarding her plans, and the White Fang's operation, since she did waiting for Ironwood's scroll will be infected by the virus she implanted.

"You may had add us on the list, Cinder. But your plan will be downfall." He said himself to Cinder.

 **==OVA==**

With Jing was standing on the landing dock on Beacon, staring at the Atlesian Airship fleet, its still broad dusk of sundown, so as matter for time the time ran out from his powers. As the wind blows on aside, that touch his skin for great feeling.

Since he told Naruto and the others had some other things to do, while his team will do theirs. Before meeting Qrow, which he informed regard a certain 'raven sword' that shook Ruby's uncle referred to his sister about which turns out, Qrow know him was the leader of the secret organization.

But, until he felt Xing's mental connection, informed about Cinder when they had recognized Qrow before Mercury ran off to informed his boss lady about that happen to 'her'. He know the story about the 'Four Seasons'.

 **(Cue the Music: Gundam SEED Ending: Anna ni Issho Datta no ni** **– Intro)**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:06)**

 **But…Jing had fate on Naruto and the others to put a stop evil will happen…as much for he will tell them regarding Cinder's plot…but…he will tell them, when the time came…**

 **Jing got informed by Nick Frost about his army arrived, and then set camp there. But they had the army prepared to deployed into the atmosphere.**

«anna ni issho datta no ni…»

As Jing closes his eyes, then slowly opens them up to revealing his eyes…

 **(Cue Violin: 0:09-0:14)**

"I will counterattack your invasion plan…" Jing begun.

«yuugure wa mou chigau iro…»

Jing's eyes is looked changed, his pupil is shrinking and the iris is grown, with a eyebrows furrowed. **(5)**

"…and you don't anything what we're capable off to be underestimate…" He finished.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:20-0:29)**

 **(Story Ended and Music Starts)**

* * *

 **Music Time Track:** **1:20** **  
Cast:** **Team SSGN, DYZR, RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, XEVZ, SABR, KALM, and BAND.  
** **Others:** **Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Ironwood, Penny, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, CFVY, CRDL, Naruto and Sakura's counterpart, Port and Oobleck, Iruka and Reina.  
** **Location:** **Beacon Academy, Nighttime Until Morning sunrise.**

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa»  
«samayou bakari»

«sonna kakkowarusa ga»  
«ikiru to iu koto nara»

«samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:57-0:58)**

«anna ni issho datta no ni»  
«yuugure wa mou chigau iro»

«semete kono tsukiakari no shita de»

«shizuka na nemuri wo…»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 50 in for now Season 3…

Well…that's that, chapter 50. Dang, I had finished new chapter about 3 days (Sept. 9-12), since I had adjusted this story, for sure. But don't concerning regarding this story, because if anyone should worried, so feel free to re-read whenever you like.

Kakashi met Winter in first time, since she did saw him in sight during the Tanabata Festival. If Winter met him sooner. Now, there's Qrow, after all, seems Naruto had met him for first time. As Athrun's team will reacted for everyone else saw the rest of the Ninja-huntsman/huntress friends.

I had just adjusts the lines with Cameo lines, which having some transcripts was quite good idea. But decide to had those lines separate ways after Athrun's team or other teams like DYZR.

So…another episode of RWBY: Chibi? Can't believe Cinder had a "Ultimate Evil Plans", until Mercury came in had a rocket launcher called "Kitten Killer 9000" before nervously seeing Ruby and Nora came in. It was COMPETELY hilarious.

On Episode 16? Weiss had a grandmother on that shows, having a…a pink tricycle called "Stardust", which there is no mention of her grandmother is made in RWBY, canonically her grandfather is known to be the founder of Schnee Dust Company. – It was on Bike Race.

In Jaune Ennui; Ruby inexplicably walks in with a (Chibi) Beowolf stuck on her cape after a long day filled with adventure, excitement and many hijinks. After that "To much Adventure".

Now for Episode 17 about that Beowolf during the previous one. Save Nora!? Seriously, Nora wanted Ren to be save until other people saves her (First Sun, then Yang). I kinda feel sorry for that Beowolf that bone-crush hugged to 'breaking' it.

On Upgrade Time: Seems so-called "Jr. Detectives Sun and Neptune have had little luck catching criminals recently. They decide to get an "upgrade" and buy a load of equipment, including helmets, riot shields and police motorcycles. Guess the "Old Man" Shop Keep had been piled of Lien from those two detectives.

Until before Emerald and Mercury shows up, and steals their biks, but Sun and Neptune desperately try to gave a chase, but are hopelessly weighed down by all their gear. They should had packed "Light", not "Heavy".

In Red Vs. Blue? Can't you believe it!? Boomstick from Death Battle stated that was Sarge's son. Weird isn't it, after all. Watching Carolina and Epsilon and Meta/Maine as X-over for sure. Considered for having BoomStick and Wiz as Non-Canon characters.

Although Sarge caught onto this possibility, Boomstick did not, simply believing Sarge was a "nice guy."

Trivia regarding Boomstick: Boomstick is noticeably similar to Sarge in a number of ways. Both wear red armor, primarily use and prefer shotguns, express a strong love for military equipment and weaponry, speak in a heavy southern accent, and deeply enjoy inflicting pain on Grif.

Though, Boomstick is a name of Shotgun-type weapon.

~~~M~~~

And regarding that Winter's Summoning Glyph Semblance will calls forth some flocks of small Nevermores. God damn, Tobi-Yaza? Glyphs were not Items for everything…?

I would suggested "Runes"? Because Runes is similar or opposite to Glyphs. But **Runes** are magical symbols carved on rock.

They are a type of socketable item introduced in Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction. The player can insert them into socketed items to add many magical attributes. The type of attribute added depends on the socketed item.

Runes are unique as they can be used to create Rune Words. Rune words are special combinations of runes that bestow not only the benefits of the associated runes but also add many powerful magical attributes due to their combination.

So, if Runes is also part of the items instead of Glyphs? As I said: 'Glyphs' were Schnee's Semblance.

Just like Scotsman's sword from Samurai Jack had Runes on the blade. The sword is also magical, as it has been inscribed with ancient runes that make it indestructible and increase its destructive power. This also makes it one of the few weapons capable of matching Jack's sword.

~~~M~~~

With this new chapter is done, but this new one will be regarding that the name of Athrun's team will be revealed. But I will skipped team SAKO's match? Because of they're swordsmanship skills of theirs. So its fine for wanted to see Team DYZR's fight.

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Instead of Qrow Vs. Winter Fight Theme. This theme is like a combination of 'Red Like Roses' and 'Mirror Mirror'.

So this theme was from my favorite game in Megaman X? LilMichaelxSonikku12 got a better OST idea for this fight.

 **(2).** I had Naruto uses the Chakra chains like his mother? Since I had come up with similar to Shinigami's Devil Huntsman story I had read.

 **(3).** This is my version of John Legend's alternate name? Which I use Cecil's name from FF6. Since two brothers like Theodor and Cecil. Born as Lunarians, it's a good idea for having the name after my most favorite characters in Final Fantasy VI. So I had named Theodor as Garnet Knight's name, if possible due of his black armor as Golbez.

 **(4).** It was from Onimusha series for having Healing items for their strength.

 **(5).** Entering SEED Mode.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (Progress) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **? ? ? ?** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing-in-progress**

[Stand in Progress]

01\. .

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Stand-by in progress

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 235+ favorite(s) and 240+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'It's Brawl in the Family Brawl Part 2; Brothers of the Past, and Weiss' Decision'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 9/9/2016/10:30pm

 **Finished** : 9/12/2016/8:57am

 **Published:** 9/14/2016/12:00am


	51. C: It's Brawl in the Family Brawl Part 2

**Chapter 51:** It's Brawl in the Family Brawl Part 2; Brothers of the Past, and Weiss' Decision

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee appeared for this matter. It's a talk between regarding the Burning Rose (aka Ruby and Yang) and Checkmate (aka Weiss and Blake).

As for sure, since then that the heroes/heroines were still under the tournament continues. Of course that when a certain orange-red haired teen and his team will take a 'flawless' for sure.

But…I guess the Wings of Freedom, Flames of Justice, the Knight of Burning Storm, and the Frozen Dawn will rise to show everyone that they're truly are…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese]

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

= Next shipping pair =

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru]

[Qrow x Anko] or [Qrow x Yugao] – New shipping decision(s).

Noted:  
1\. Anko don't want to stay the Hidden Leaf any longer, due of being Orochimaru's apprentice, so she'll leave with Arashi (aka C. Naruto) for her new life. Right after her Curse Seal still intact, so best for I had in mind into the future. In the Canon version, Orochimaru is now a good-side, due of NEVER interests in war.  
2\. Yugao can't stay when her lover Hayate killed by Baki, before the chunin exams still on, after the Preliminary rounds. So she can move to her new life in Remnant.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 51 of this story, which now the Prelude of Season 3 Canon of RWBY …

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Now, that Winter had arrived in a second time in this story. Which for sure that until a certain dusty old crow will came around.

Alright, as anyone wanted to see Qrow and Winter made an appearance? Then there it is! Hope you can review this, after all, a certain orange-red teen regarding the 'ghost' for sure.

Now…the next part that since that this will be considered for sure that Jing, and his team will be on the final match for this tournament.

The next is, I will had some time to come up with ideas based on the anime that I had watch…so many ideas like CrimsonKyuubiSage's idea when had the Shop Keep named Edward Elric. But I will come up some ideas in the names after the characters and NPC of Final Fantasy series.

After all, for sure that I had some things to do for now…

And for sure, more games to re-watch the gameplay to catch up with…surely that when I first watch the gameplay of Resistance. Since most of my ideas will be better if I looked to it on FaceBook.

Now…most ideas come up when I had needed that Ornstein the Dragon Slayer did gave me some ideas in my mind each of the stories; Assassin's Creed, RWBY, Overwatch, Gundam SEED or Unicorn, and Ghost of the Shells, but those had GATE: JSDF Fought There. But a multi-crossover.

Like for example during the previous chapter(s):

Naruto/Overwatch/RWBY story - Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi.

Since considered having Pyrrha as Naruto's younger sister, aka Pyrrha Uzumaki, born second by Kushina. If you read that story, its awesome. Since having a Naruto x shipping is AOK? Since I know having Tracer, the British Overwatch agent for sure.

With more OCs that I had come up with, which for sure that at least…

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, I had manage to Winter met Kakashi for now. So I will had time to come up with some idea about having spend time…as much for sure that if possible that they will be some other plans for wanted to talk about.

 **guest-otter:** Thanks for having Atsui and Omoi's shipping. And also I'll keep that in mind about your OC idea for the doubles round. If possible if wanted to had Han shipping with? I know when Neo prank him for took his mask-helmet.

And you never added what team they're from? But can you at least what they're from and team? Like Vacao, Atlas, and Mistral?

Sorry, I preferred Roshi x Neon, just like Sun x Blake. After all, a monkey and a cat.

To Blood Gutch: I appreciated for your comments, guys, thank you.

 **Clemist** (Chapter 8) **:** Glad you love it in that chapter about the TF2, or Team Fortress 2.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

9/16/2016/11:25pm – I took some regarding this story will be take a VERY long to had so many words to read…hopefully that things will settled if I will catch up with some animes to watch like Gundam.

Since After War: Gundam X is awesome for having 90s anime to re-watch with. And deep down within my memories that I had remember most of my favorite anime.

And this time, there will take me EXTREMELY time to come up with new ideas…

9/18/2016/10:25pm – The next subject about Halo franchise?

Seems they had Re-mastered that game series with newest version from old version.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech"]**

* * *

 **(Gundam SEED Opening: Invoke – Starts)  
By: TM Revolution, one of my favorite musician before Samurai X.**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:17)**

~sure chikai isokgu tabi ni, butsuke ai chigire au~  
~tagai no hane no itami, kanji te iru~

~samishisa ni yogore ta, ude de daita~  
~sore igai no nani ka wo, shiranai kara~

~tsunagaru shunkan, mezame ru eien, machi kogareru~

 **(Instruments Played: 0:49-0:50)**

~haya sugiru toki no, matataki ni sara sare te~  
~hitori de wa, todo ka nai~

~negai nante, kie sou na kotoba ja~

~karami au netsu no, tsutae tai shin jitsu wo~

~dare kara, mamore ba ii?~

~kimi ga itsuka…~

~hoshi gatta omoi ga~

 **(Instruments Played: 1:21-1:23)**

~soko ni aru nara...~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Amity Colosseum==**

After surviving the beating he had, and asked if his team was alright. Athrun and company made their way to their fight for the tournament, and everyone was getting fanatic. Until Athrun and the girls was completely surprised for seeing Ikamuzu Kurosaki as a Guest Announcer for this tournament.

Wonder why Jing had his friend on the announcers' seats, as much that he is full-fledge huntsman, that causes complained for sure. Not to mention, his age is now changed into 18-19.

 **["Hope you folks are ready, because we're down to the 4 matches left of First Day of the Vytal tournament!"]** Peter announced.

 **["Right-o Peter, and both of these fights are having fighters that are outside of the kingdom"]** Oobleck/Bart said along. **["That's right you heard me folks. It seems that 2 teams that'll be fighting in the final rounds don't come from a kingdom per-say, but instead from small villages just outside the kingdom."]**

As what Oobleck said, as he and Peter could hear mix screams of cheering from the crowd.

 **["So let's begin by introducing the teams, in the first corner, we got this group hailing from Beacon Academy, the bad boys you all know, team CRDL (Cardinal)!"]** Peter announced, as everyone gave mixed cheers and jeers to team CRDL; human and/or Faunus alike.

 **["Ah yes, the Rumored bullies of Beacon."]** Kurosaki (C. Naruto) comment amusing, causes several of Faunus within the crowd chuckled about how those bullies, which no wonder they pick a Black Bishop piece during the Imitation.

 **["Yes, Indeed! Mr. Winchester and his team did their discipline during the past few months. And now for our interesting fighters, they traveled a long way, just like SABR, XEVZ, and KALM from Pronterra, from a small village called 'Sunny Ville', we give you team BAND (Band)!"]** Oobleck announced as a fair amount of people cheered for them.

 **(AN: Well guys, there you have it, this my version of Tobi-Yaza's BAAY, now it's been finally revealed at long last. Now its team BAND.)**

The arena began to had the roulette starts to spin for which arena had chosen, once each of them stops, now the stage is been selected. And were left with a forest for team CRDL, while Team BAND got stuck with an orchard of cherries and adding a few several of apple trees.

 **["Alright combatants! Get in your stances!"]** Kurosaki called out, as Team CRDL and BAND on their stance. **["Let's being in 3, 2, 1…BEGIN!"]**

With the match starts that signaled team CRDL charged in for battle.

"Nathasha, do your thing." Breck/Betty ordered as she began playing a note on her bass, while out of nowhere a fog began to loom around the field.

Confused as to what happen, Cardin, and his goons stop along with everyone else in the spectator seats.

 **["Not to worry folks, this is actually the activation of Nathasha's semblance."]** Peter said happily.

 **["That's right folks, it seems that Ms. Adamska has the unique semblance of creating a fog storm, so that her, and her team could either attack their enemies blind, and sneakily passed, or use it as a means to retreat and/or to recovered."]** Bart explained.

 **["That's one interesting Semblance…reminded someone I'd know during one of my missions."]** Kurosaki (C. Naruto) said, as a blonde, he had remember the 'Curry of Life' Arc when someone can create fog, and also messed up Neji's Byakugan, he still remember the good old times. But, besides before Zabuza uses Hidden Mist Jutsu to conceal himself that disrupts the Sharingan eyes.

"And also they didn't do the Manji Formation." He added, whispering, not anyone heard on the mic.

Hearing those information to put everyone on team CRDL on edge that results of disadvantage, that they subconsciously getting together back to back, until they along with everyone in the ring could hear music from everywhere direction.

Before long, once the fog disappeared, everyone on team BAND who had looked winded from earlier, or covered in bruises and cuts like Athrun were completely healed and recovered. Since Naruto's pills that gave them a bit temporary as pain killers to had time to Betty to used her semblance to recovered their condition.

Seeing the board display regarding team BAND used to had 30 or 50 percent of their aura level is now healed up and back in 100%.

 **["You folks had missed a lot just now, but nothing since the fight has yet to begun!"]** Oobleck/Bart declared.

 **["You see folks, team BAND has been missing for quite a while now, and upon being notified they have their arrival, and we here in the commentator stand began to question as to letting them fight."]** Port began to explained during their absence.

 **["That's right everyone, that is until we were reminded of Ms. Williams semblance ability that allows her to play her bass, and create music that either functions to buff her teammates offence, as well as defense, but also found the right frequency notes to rapidly heal her allies when had their aura-levels recovered."]** Oobleck/Bart explained.

Seems Team CRDL was honestly positive when they saw how team BAND arrived that they would win, but after hearing, and seeing, they were beginning to feel a bit unsure of themselves. After the training they been though, but their pride and ego leads to their downfall for sure. I mean, they been facing Pyrrha in 4-in-1 match.

"Guys, we can't let fear take over us! Now let's go out there, and prove to everyone that you don't mess with team CRDL!" Cardin yelled for declaration, to which his team agreed, and cheered for their leader.

As the real fight ensued, Cardin began making his way to fight Adal, and which surprisingly that she didn't pull out her sword yet, and then began to swing down at her to bash her.

Adal simply lifted her hand, and gripped Cardin's mace, has he began using all his strength to budge his weapon out of Adal's hands, but to no avail. Feeling sorry for the man in front of her, Adal eased Cardin's embarrassing defeat as she pulled him in, and tossed him into the orchard of cherries behind her.

Looking, and licking the cherry juice off his face, Cardin went wide eye, when Adal ran at him at a fast speed, and simply loomed over him, and was hoping someone would save him.

His prayers had been answered Dove began firing at Adal, who didn't bother turning her head, as she lifted her shield up, and block the bullet.

 **["Wow! Folks quite amazing show so far wouldn't you say doctor, Mr. Kurosaki?"]** Peter said as he looked at Bart and Kurosaki.

 **["As always professor, you are usually right, but I think we're forgetting to explain as to how Adal did all that."]** Oobleck/Bart replied.

 **["I'm positive that Mr. Yeager trains a lot for sure, but this is actually her semblance in action."]** Peter Port replied began, causes everyone was amazed about Adal's semblance. Before notice Cinder was curiously interests on team BAND before Athrun had shown his teleportation.

 **["It seems that Ms. Adal was given the rare semblance ability at a young age to have heighten human senses, from strength, speed, and get this folks; a strong sixth sense."]** Bart explained.

 **["She did had a 'Might of a Titan', instead of a Slayer."]** Kurosaki concluded.

Now knowing they were about to be in a world of hurt, Cardin just prayed that he could live another day, as he saw Dove now, getting his ass kicked by Nathasha, before hurdling him out of the ring with a cue the buzzer sounds off. As Dove's image is crossed out, only his Aura level is 40%.

 **["What an astonishing display of fighting, it seemed that one of the members of team CRDL had sacrificed their wellbeing, just to save his ally."]** Peter said.

 **["True Peter, but there's nothing we could do for now, since this is 'still' a tournament, so this fight still moves on."]** Oobleck/Bart said back.

Enraged, Cardin picked up his weapon, and tried to swing at Adal with a fire blast, but she blocked it in time with her shield, and destroyed some of the cherry trees around him.

To his sudden surprise something had hit him in the back of his head, and turned to see that Athrun had thrown an apple at him.

"Athrun, what are you doing? I'm doing fine, right now!" Adal yelled.

"Hey, I don't mind you for tossing his ass out, and smashing a few cherry trees in the process. But once you do environmental harm like arson, you know I get pissed!" Art yelled back, shrugging and arguing, as he chucked another apple at Cardin's head to which he didn't bother to dodge.

"Just fight your opponent, jackass!" Adal yelled as she pick a cherry, and shot it with her thumb at Athrun's cheek, which kinda made it look like a bullet wound.

Obliging, Athrun was fighting against Sky, who began to swing his halberd, and began swinging, and attacking Athrun, while he just dodged every blow coming to him.

At some point or another, Athrun had moved in to an upcoming attack, and grab both Sky himself, and his weapon, and teleported them near the edge of the ring, where Art whipped out Bass Cannon, and blasted him out of the ring.

Another sound of the buzzer called out, as Sky Lark is eliminated followed by another image being crossed out.

 **["Now that's quite a merciful way to end a fight, if I may say?"]** Peter comment.

 **["Most impressive for using shockwave arsenal that sends their opponent out on the arena."]** Kurosaki stated, remained someone had shoots shockwave on the arms that had holes on the palms.

 **["You may indeed Professor, but it now just leaves just Cardin, and Russell."]** Oobleck announced for seeing two members of CRDL, now onto 4-on-2.

Before the teachers could commentate, Russell was having a hard time fighting Breck/Betty with his dual knives, and it wasn't just because of skill in fighting, it was because Russell like every guy at school has the fricken hots for Breck.

Breck had a chill demeanor, and can play the bass in a smokin sick style, so it's very hard for these guys to put their all when they have a tiny crush on her. As for Breck on the girls population, she gets along with them pretty damn well, even though they get jealous whenever she unintentionally attracts their boyfriends.

In the end, Breck had finished her fight when she swung her axe flat ways, and hit Russell on the head, and the pain was equivalent to getting hit on the head by a skillet. Causes to dropped on the ground, knocked-out, and another buzzer sounds off.

 **["I 'seriously' don't know what went on? On Russell's part of the fight, but whatever it was, it cost him lose the fight!"]** Oobleck/Bart announced, commentary.

 **["Very true, because now it's gonna take a lot of strategy if Cardin plans to win this fight."]** Pete agreed.

 **["And word of advised: don't distracts yourself on the battlefield.']** Kurosaki stated, getting a nod from Oobleck and Port agreement.

His team was out, and Cardin himself was out numbered, and his opponent was definitely leagues above him, hell he'd say Adal surpasses Pyrrha because he knows better through personal experience.

"I'll give you a choice: I can either knock your ass out where you stand, or I can toss you out of the arena, or I'll give you a chance to surrender? It's your call." Adal offered as she looked at Cardin.

Never had Cardin felt humiliation before, well he has, but this is humiliation 10 times, and the fact Adal was offering him theses choices just crush his pride a lot more. Now Cardin is now alone, facing 4 people surrounds him. He's not Pyrrha Nikos during the 4-on-1 match between his team and Pyrrha.

Cardin told himself he wouldn't quit, he can't give up, and wanted the whole team to know that, now that he cannot defeat him by himself, as much that his choices that when all the training they had been though, but now…he had decide to forfeit the match, without hesitation.

"I…I surrender…" He declared as he bowed his head in defeat, as he damned himself as he choose to surrendering himself, causes the loud buzzer around the arena.

 **["It seems that in a turn of events, it seemed that Cardin had decided to throw in the towel, as he knew his possible outcome!"]** Bart announced.

 **["A flawless fight, too."]** Kurosaki added.

 **["Right you are Doctor, and that also means team BAND has finally moved on to the next round on the doubles round."]** Peter declared, had happily announced as the crowd went wild.

Team BAND stood where they were at, and began waving at the crowd for being awesome to them, before they made their way off so that the 3 more left to begin with.

 **==With Team DYZR==**

With Jing and his team along with XEVZ, witnessed Team BAND's match, since Team CRDL's strength level is completely Medium, or less low from what they're defeated so easily.

"Hmph, a couple of minutes, huh. You think that's called: 'easy win'? But you and your team wasn't enough, Athrun." Jing said himself, witnessed their 'easy' win.

"Jing?" Yasha scolded her lover, being rude to Athrun's team.

"I know, babe, I know." He replied.

"It seems they 'are' pretty good…" Zeke comment.

"I will tend their wounds." Johnny said, as he stood up, and went to Team BAND.

"Yeah, let's go met with them." Jing agreed, as he stood up, with Yasha and Zeke followed.

 **==Back to Team BAND==**

With the crowd still wild from the cheering, as much as Team BAND was too remarkable. Once they left the arena, with Athrun and the girls will met up with Naruto and the others.

For not to long, until another group came in. They met the unfortunate team as they passed by, but Athrun stood near the edge a little longer, and until he was staring at a certain somebody at the distance, before had eyes on them.

 **==With Ruby, Yang, Qrow, and Naruto – In Team RWBY's Dorm==**

After the little stunt performance between Athrun and his team, it was most remarkable match. So with Qrow had demanded that Naruto, and both of his favorite nieces to pull a stunt they had pulled, and the matter of them dating Naruto with neither his, or the girl's father approval.

Speaking of, Qrow had him on screen of the girls' TV, just so he can take part in their conversation. They are on Team RWBY's dorm, as they had kotatsu table, with Qrow was admitted about how its cozy that table was, and also a heater underneath as well.

It was completely new to Qrow and Taiyang was curiously about that table if they had. So which Naruto will persisted to make some as well, and several of friends know how that Kotatsu table was.

As Qrow took a clung on his alcoholic flask, and spoke up, with demanding. "So I start: Tell me, kid? What is your relationship between my favorite nieces."

"Aren't WE your only nieces." Yang added, concluded.

"Keep it down, firecracker, this is a man talk!" Qrow interjected.

"I'm currently dating both of them." Naruto said honestly, answering the man who trained Ruby to wield a scythe, before he seen the fight at the courtyard. Even though, never thought meeting the uncle of Ruby and Yang, since then that when Yang's biological mother Raven, hopefully that if possible to gain their blessing.

Qrow frowning about Naruto's responded, then spoke up to Taiyang on the screen.

"Hey Tai, it seems this kid got your same style here." He said.

"Okay, I gotta give the runt some respect now." Taiyang said as both adults began laughing. As much for Taiyang's stated about having two loves in his life, first is Raven, and now Summer.

But before that, Taiyang was surprising about seeing Naruto is grown up, about the same age as Ruby. During the Christmas when that Naruto wanted to be with Ruby about 2 years ahead, so now there it is. He's now grown to be a man, and a strong young man.

"Now with joking aside. Exactly how did, or better yet, what made you want to date our girls runt?" Qrow demanded as he stared Naruto straight into the eye. Seeing Naruto was unaffected by those look, during his training with Kurosaki (aka his older counterpart) trained to keep their emotion still.

"I originally 'liked' Ruby for a while now, and one day when a mission went wrong, it ended with us surviving that day, and then us going out." Naruto answered, recalled the 'Siege of Vale'.

"What do you mean the mission went wrong?" Qrow and Taiyang asked, unsion.

"Well…you see, I sorta 'died' during the mission…" Ruby said innocently as both adults were shocked, and wide eye. Which Taiyang had forgotten that time when he met Naruto to Scarlatina residence during the Christmas event.

"Wait! WHAT!?" Qrow exclaimed, which he wasn't informed by his sister about it. Along with Taiyang, after all, he knew about Ruby did died before.

"We were fighting off against a man name; Kimimaro, who he had this unique semblance ability to fight with his bones, and was able to use them, and replace any way he could think of…" Ruby began to explanation during the 'Siege of Vale' a year ago.

Since Naruto and the others told them about the clan's bloodline, and considered a 'Semblance'. Like Naruto's clan had longevity so his age will stay until 20s with slow aging, being an Uzumaki, Sasuke's clan the Uchiha had Sharingan and Masterful of Fire-style ninjutsu and Genjutsu, and Hyuga's Byakugan and fame Gentle Fist taijuts.

"At some point. Or another after assuming that any of us thought he was dead, that surprises us when he was dug himself out when he had impaled Ruby, and that was when in a fit of rage, grief, and anguish. I went to attack Kimimaro, head-on for killing my little sister." Yang continued, stepped in to spoke up with some explanation.

"And while Yang was doing that, avenged Ruby? She had confessed to me on her last dying breath, as I did when she passed away…" Naruto began but cut his sentenced by being pulled in by Qrow from the collar, with a angry look.

"If you're telling me she's DIED?! Than who the hell am I talking to then?" Qrow demanded, as he shook Naruto. Even the fact will be just like Summer, when something has happen to her.

"We were getting to it. But Naruto had a unique semblance that would allow him to not only replace lost limbs on himself, along with organs, but also to others around him." Ruby said, which gave the adults a confused look. As Taiyang had remembered the explanation in Scarlatina residence.

"Wait a minute! Ruby, did you mention about when Naruto bringing you back to life?" Taiyang questioned, getting a nod from his daughter during the time in Christmas. "And what does that mean by that?"

As Ruby or Yang was about answer, until Naruto interjected.

"Here, allow me to show you guys." Naruto said as he took out his tri-prong kunai, and chopped off his ring finger, and surprise the adults at the stunt he pulled, and the fact it began doing it's effective thing like it always does.

Before it won't take long, suddenly the finger had been replaced, and had grown back to normal, but the sight of it was still amazing no matter what. Seeing his ring finger move a bit, which that wasn't felt no pain, as he took the severed ring finger, and then burst in golden flames, that surprises Taiyang and Qrow for those flames unlikely to Yang and Taiyang.

"I had picked up Ruby's weapon, and impaled myself, and in the process healed up her wounds, and shared our first kiss that way." Naruto explained, honestly remembering the events that was many moons ago.

Which results for Ruby had began to blushed at the memory herself, and how they shared their first epic quest together, before braking back to reality, as she notice that her uncle were in a state of shock, and were mouth agape.

Before long, Yang sighed, and picked up a bucket of water, and turned off the live=feed with their dad, as she broke Qrow from his shock, by splashing him.

"So let me get this straight? You had personally brought my niece from back from the dead, and after you both confessed from a strong opponent?" Qrow asked, now sinking in what he had heard.

"Yep." The trio answered.

After hearing this tale; Qrow had now competely respected Naruto a lot more than he gave off, but before he could approve, he still had to deal with the fact as to why is Naruto dating Yang, and what makes his blonde firecracker interested in him.

"Alright, now that I understand why you are dating this little squirt, just tell me now as to why you're dating Yang?" Qrow asked as he ran his way towards Ruby, and began ruffling her hair.

"Actually, I was the one who made the first move." Yang spoke up.

"Really now, how you did it kid?" Qrow asked as to knowing she must have done something crazy during that same mission.

"Well…after the thing at the mission? I started to began getting jealous a few months later, and just a few weeks ago when we had a 'School Dance'. Which when I had blackmailed Naruto into a kiss, and a confession a few days later." Yang summarized.

Now hearing the story, Qrow was utterly shock as to what drove Yang into doing such a thing, but was skeptical since Naruto is dating both of his nieces at once.

"So, let's get to the chase then, are we cool dating Naruto?" Yang said as they both stood next to Naruto, who was giving Qrow a determined look.

"I'm cool with it" Qrow replied, shrugged.

Upon hearing those words, both girls began to squeal in joy, as they both promenade around the room.

"Though, I gotta know to tell me as to why you two are dating a pipsqueak?" Qrow asked, and then added. "No offense kid."

Hearing that made Naruto crumble a little more for Qrow's jab, because people already question his height where he's become very self-conscious over the years. Not to mention, he is now age 15, taller then Ruby.

"Um, Uncle Qrow." Ruby spoke up, called her uncle.

"Yeah." The uncle responded.

"Naruto used to be short because he was a midget, before, he's short because he's younger than both of us actually. Well, it's a long story that Naruto is taller then me, when he was 13." Ruby explained, as she took out her scroll. "Here, I got his photo what he looked like."

Now hearing the last shocking, and surprising thing today, before showing a picture of Naruto and Ruby, as the sight on Naruto's age 13 self, then turn to the 15 year old blonde, then looked over again. Causes Qrow sighed then rubbing his temples for he was gonna need enough booze for him to go, and forget what he remembered in the past few weeks.

"Okay, but I gotta need to know. Hey runt, or 'whatever you're name is', how old are you?" Qrow questi0ned knowing damn well he'll regret it.

"I recently turned 13 a months back, well, adding 2 became 15 because of a special training we went, why?" Naruto replied.

"No, no, it's nothing, it's just uh….I'm going to the bar right now." Qrow said as he picked himself up, but forgot something he needed. But, something you need to give when purchasing something.

"Hey girls, um…you got some cash to spare? I'm gonna need a little more just for damage repairs." Qrow said, stated and offered some money, as he approach the trio. Since he had used up some silver lien for some whiskeys during he went to the bar.

"Hey man, no worries, I got it covered for. And don't worry about paying me back." Naruto said, insisted as he handed Qrow some cash.

In the man's hand was about 30,000 lien, and was wondering if this was the boy's savings for the month.

"There's no need for you to give me your allowance, kid." Qrow said as he tried to hand back some cash,

"Oh come on, Qrow, I insists. I'm actually the world's youngest millionaire at the moment, ya'know." Naruto replied, happily.

Yep that was the final nail to stuck down Qrow as he finally passed out in shock. The worst part is, he's gonna have to tell this to Taiyang, and doesn't know what to expect from the man. But…his brother-in-law ALREADY knew.

"Gah!" Ruby and Yang yelled in panic. **(AN: Its 'panic' not 'fear, Tobi-Yaza? Airhead.)**

Naruto sighed, as he summon his shadow clone, as he and his clone picked Qrow up, muttered. "I'll better drag him to Nurse Reina, right now."

So with that, as he, and to see everyone's favorite nurse.

 **==With team BAND==**

The team, or at least Athrun didn't stay to see the fight because of enjoying a good show, they stayed to confirm that their enemy hasn't changed a bit, and was right when the fight had began from the beginning.

And for the most part they were right, considering Alexei, or Mu if you asked me, and his team hasn't changed a bit after the fight they did. **(1)**

 **["What an amazing performance on team PLTM (Platinum), who are also coming from Sunny Ville like our previous competitors, team BAND."]** Peter announced happily.

 **["That's right Peter ol' friend, but what's interesting is how Mr. Mu "Alexei" Dengel on the team shares the same last name as Athrun."]** Oobleck/Bart stated as to adding his last fun fact.

 **["Coincidence, family, whatever it may be, but now! On to the two more matches left, it will be Team SAKO and Team KAHT (Craft), so its best for another take a break! So, another 3 hours for the match continues!"]** Peter said as everyone began to disperse from the arena.

 **==At the Locker Room==**

As team BAND finally head out to the locker room, and put their gear, and weapons away, Athrun had went wide eye at the sight of the swords Adal collected from her fight. But, until Yasha had confiscated them, and then gave it to Naruto and the others, since its so unfair.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"OH COME ON! IT'S NOT FAIR!"_

 _Athrun's complaining yelled, after fighting with Suigetsu, since five of the swords of the 7 swordsman of Mist. Since Yasha stepped in and declared to confiscated those swords and given it to Naruto and/or anyone wields it._

 _Before Yasha had contacted Jing, during the Grimm had swarmed the streets of Vale. As much before they got those swords that Suigetsu possessed._

 _"I'm serious, but those swords will be given to Naruto and the others, since they earned the right to possessed those swords." Yasha stated._

 _"Please, Yasha! We got some swords fair and square!" Breck/Betty protested, seeing the blue-haired kunoichi._

 _"Each of those swords will be earned for those wielded it?" Yasha stated, with a furrowed expression. "You guys didn't think you are seriously when you decide to keep them for yourselves."_

 _"Oh come on, there only swords." Athrun stated, oblivious, as he approaches one of the swords, as he was to went to the sword that interests him, Zabuza's Executioner's blade, until he dodged asides to see Yasha toss a shuriken._

 _Until a clean cut on Athrun's cheek, as yelled. "What the hell!? Are you trying to kill me!"_

 _Seeing Athrun place his hand on his cheek, as Yasha narrowed her eyes at him._

 _As Adal spoke up to mentioned something about Suigetsu. "He had told us about those swords were belong to the Seven Swordsman and what he told any of us? There's one more here, and one back to his world."_

 _"You mean, the Shark's Skin Sword and the Hiramekarei." Yasha guessed, causes team BAND shocked about what she guessed, as she turn to the rest, first is the giant knife-like sword._

 _"Executioner's Blade…"_

 _Then glance at the hammer and axe._

 _"Helmet Splitter…"_

 _Next is a longsword with steel needle._

 _"Sewing Needle…"_

 _Then there's dual swords with prongs._

 _"Fangs…"_

 _And lastly a giant scrolled sword._

 _"And Splash." Yasha finished, causes team BAND surprising more about how does she named those swords or something._

 _"How did you named those swords?" Nathasha asked._

 _"Its 'their' name in each of them." Yasha replied._

 _"Then…" Betty was about say. "Are you an alien?"_

 _Yasha shook her head, then spoke. "My friends told me about those swords, and what's their capable off."_

 _As she took out a scroll, and place it on the ground, then unrolled it, as he grab the Executioner's blade on the first empty circle, then next is Helmet Splitter, Sewing Needle, Fangs, and Splash._

 _Team BAND was confused about why Yasha place those swords on a simple paper scroll, as Adal spoke questioned. "What are you…"_

 _*Poof!*_

 _That surprised them for seeing all the swords were disappeared in a poof smoke, as Athrun demanded. "What the fuck did you do!?"_

 _"I sealed them. It allows to sealed many kinds of items within by storing them in a pocket dimension, traveling easier. " Yasha answered, as she turn to Breck. "Betty, understand this, those weapons were belong to Naruto's world, while my friend was from to another as well."_

 _"Come on, Yasha, we got them already! So gave us that." Athrun complained._

 _"No." She replied. "I had ENOUGH for your complains, Athrun…but I better met up with Jing and brother."_

 _As she picks up the scroll, and until Athrun appeared to used his teleport to attempt to took it from her._

 _*BANG!*_

 _That shocks the girls, for seeing a Athrun was crashed onto the ground with his arm on his back, which for seeing Jing was strangled him. It was shocked for seeing him appeared out of nowhere that was surprised that he can the same as Athrun._

 _"What's the big idea, Athrun?" Jing demanded._

 _Until Adal stepped in, come up with some words for Athrun's idiocy. "Jing, wait! Let go of him, we're apologized for our teammate's rudeness. Come on, we've got them when we defeat our opponent, here."_

 _Jing was furrowed while strangled Athrun into the ground, with sighed, and replied. "Very well…but…in exchange with those swords to ours, deal?"_

 _"Deal." Breck/Betty replied, since she wanted to spared Athrun's fate._

 _As Jing let's go of Athrun, causes him to stood up on his feet, glaring at him, since he was making a deal, and replied. "Fine, whatever, what kind of weapons you wanted to trade?"_

 _With Jing turn his gaze at Breck/Betty first, and asked. "Are you good with an axe?"_

 _Causes Betty shocked, and nodded, as he raised his hand and form a orb of brunt-orange with earth, and said. 'Place your hand on that orb."_

 _Which obeys Jing, Breck/Betty took the orb on her right hand causes the orb somehow implanted on her palm, until suddenly a burst of scorch earth, until something appeared on his hand that surprises the rest of Team BAND._

 _It was an large brunt-orange axe, with a jagged edges in the axe-head and a horn in the back._ **(W1)**

 _"Wha…?" Breck was about to asked, wielded a new axe._

 _"That's Chigo, the Earth Axe." Jing declared._

 _"Whoa…" Athrun, Nathasha, and Adal was awestruck at the sight of the axe. As seeing their leader test it out with couple of swings, but a most heavy with massive power and slow swing, its better then her bass._

 _"Next?" Jing called, as Nathasha go next, and asked. "What you good at?"_

 _"A whip?" She replied._

 _"Very well." He responded, as he took out a flaming orb, as Nathasha follows him, then her hand is engulf with flames, and now it forms into a western broadsword with serrated edged sword._

 _"Enja, the Flame Serpent Sword, but it's a blade whip." Jing explained, that surprises Nathasha for having a whip weapon, as she test it out with couple of slashes with lashing, then the it form back to a sword._ **(W2)**

 _"And me?" Athrun asked, getting a no from Jing._

 _"Just wait, Athrun, ladies first." He stated, causes him groaned another complained. As Adal is third to wielded a weapon. As he took out a blue orb engulf with electricity. Now with the claymore user grab the orb causes a burst of discharge, which manifest into a curved daito (longsword)._

 _It's a silver edge blade with blue linings, and the marooned hilt with 3 orbs._ **(W3)**

 _"Alright! Me next!" Athrun exclaimed._

 _Jing chuckled, replied. "Hold your horses, Athrun, here you go."_

 _Now the last one appeared on his palm was light green orb, as Athrun slowly able to grab it with his hand, causes to shine in a brilliant pale blue light._

 _As his hand was engulf with light green with burst of weapon, which his weapon on his hand, a light-blue (and less light green) nodachi sword, unlike Raven's telescopic katana, this sword with five jagged fins on the back of the sword, and a light-blue orb on the hilt's guard._ **(W4)**

 _"Holy…shit…" Athrun was felt amazed for this new badass weapon._

 _"That's Kuga, the Sky Fang sword." Jing declared, as any of them was about say 'thank you', then suddenly they felt that any of them know how to use them. "If you're wondering? Those weapons had implanted information about those weapons you possessed."_

 _"That's cool!" Athrun exclaimed, as he added in his mind._ 'I can able to kick some ass if I will used this.'

 _"So…what did you think?" Jing asked to them about their exchange weapons._

 _"Its awesome!" Athrun responded._

 _"And it's cool as well." Nathasha concluded, examine the blade._

 _"Me too." Adal added._

 _"And me three." Breck/Betty finished._

 _"So, are you happy, now?" Jing asked, getting a nod from team BAND. "Good, me, and Yasha will met up with Naruto, and the others. Are you guys gonna catch up?"_

 _"You two go on ahead, I had something to do." Athrun replied._

 _"Alright, I'll see you later, Athrun…let's go, Yasha."_

 _So with that, as Jing and Yasha heading back to Vale…_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

After they get used with their weapons, during the fight with his brother Alexei, Athrun did used it in the first time in the fight. Even though that he cannot argue with Jing, regarding the swords they got from them after fight with the late Suigetsu.

"And I thought for didn't think you were serious when you said you decided to keep the swords to yourself." Athrun said, chuckled just to lighten up the mood he had caused.

"He told us before these belong to 7 powerful ninja swordsmen, when Yasha confiscated and give it to Naruto and the others, if possible for there's one more here, and one more back from his world." Adal said as she examined a certain sword in particular, given by Jing for exchange weapons.

"His 'world', you say?" Athrun said with a surprise tone. "Man, its not fair for wanted that sword as well."

"He was probably nuts, or was an alien?" Nathasha said as she rested, and put a towel over her head.

"Or maybe a little bit of both." He stated.

The team began to share a laugh, well all except Adal, who felt like the man wasn't lying, but it's too late now to dwell on the past, and know what he mean by that.

"All fun aside, I know you guys made an conversation with that 'man' while I was out cold, so I would like to know what you girls talk about?" Athrun said, frowning as he wanted to really talk about what was on his mind.

"We're not entitled to answer that…" Breck replied as she began retuning her attention at her Bass.

"What the hell do you mean? There's a damn ghost posing as the team we had all considered family, and you guys won't tell me!" Athrun yelled, angrily.

"If we told you, you'd definitely get pissed." Breck said not paying attention to Athrun anymore. Feeling pissed enough already, Athrun ran up, and proceeded to attack his leader, but Adal took used her new sword, and had slightly cut Athrun, only to be sent back from electricity from the sword.

"We get that when you're angry, like you always do whenever you see them, or when they get mention, but attacking our leader ain't gonna do you any good" Adal! said as she began twirling with her katana sword that started up some static electricity.

Athrun decided to dust himself, followed by flipping his teammates off, before leaving the locker room, only for his presence waiting for him outside, with his back leaning on the wall.

"They're right you know, fighting your team won't do you any good." Mu/Alexei said with a light smile.

"Fuck off, ghost! You haunted me long enough!" Athrun exclaimed with venom, who was truly holding himself back from fighting him in public.

That hurts once more, Mu sighed before speaking up again. "It's 'me', seriously, man. I've never died."

With Athrun continue walking passed him, while spoke up to him, retorted.

"My brother had been confirmed dead for 3 months, and then you, and that fucking Raven, came in to haunt me, and began dragging your team with you-" Athrun replied as he interrupted Meri midsentence.

"Also before you go, you should know that Adal informed us about something being wrong, and how there was more to it in that tunnel." Mu said as he finally got Athrun's attention.

"So, what do you plan to do about it?" Athrun asked.

"I'm going to stay and help, with some friends that Raven contacted with. Whether you like or not, but until then, take care brother." Mu said before he made his leave, leaving behind an angry Athrun, who knows he can't do anything right now.

Unknown to them, there's Jing was overheard the conversation between brothers, he knew why would Raven do such a thing in the first place. He need some answers from her regarding Athrun's expression. **(2)**

 **==With Winter, Weiss, Gaara, and Blake==**

 **(Assassin's Creed Revelation: Main Theme – Starts)**

Just like Naruto and the girls with Qrow; Gaara had to have a talk with Winter about Weiss, and a little bit about Blake as well. Since the match was Team SAKO and KAHT (Craft) is started, as much when they consists of swordsmanship, even thought that they are.

They are now on Team SSGN's dorm, while Team RWBY is still few blocks away in the halls. Winter was admitted about Kotatsu table that been sitting it, turns out that that's their tradition to seat on the floor instead of having tables and chairs, something fancy.

Not to mention, there's a heater underneath as well, placing a red fire dust that powered it up.

Now with Weiss, Gaara, Blake, and Winter are sitting at a simple table with a plate full of croissants and strawberries. With Winter is sipping from her teacup, since the tea she tried was refreshing, which they had finest tea to drink, before Weiss' elder sister begun to spoke up.

"Let's start for this matter. I'm not gonna lied, because this is my baby sister that you spoken to. So get ready to play a game of 20+ questions." Winter said as Gaara sat there, seeing that his age is about same as Ruby, but two years younger then Weiss, and the redhead gave her a determined look of his blank stare, and she begun.

"Let's begin, who would liked be first?" She said with begun and questioned.

"Both Weiss and Blake." Gaara replied not breaking his composure, as did Winter.

Winter continued, with questioned. "What made you want to date them both at the same time?"

"They both confessed to me during the dance, and a few days later, I approach both of them, and wanted to date them both properly." Gaara replied.

"Why both of them, when you could have simply have either or-" Winter said as to Gaara's choice of words.

"They're 'both' seriously in-love with me." Gaara interjected, not budging, or stuttering from his response. Since he needed to surpassed his emotions.

As this was going on, both girls sat their silently, and were hoping for the best, sure Winter and Blake have no true relation what so ever, but she was positive that this military official had the power to permanently separate them.

"Don't be smart with me. What is your back ground? Like friends? Family? Status?" Winter continue with several of questions, getting annoyance from Gaara's earlier response.

With Gaara responded, and answered. "I had a family where my father had kept me away from my biological siblings, and told everyone at my village to treat me as a pariah. It wouldn't be until my first fight with Naruto that he saved me from my personal demons, and we became brothers, and were later on adopted from our big sister when we came to Beacon."

With Gaara's answered, as he summarized the first-half of the answer.

"And did you saw my siblings on the match lately?" The redhead asked, added, causes Winter tensed with a nod for she watched Team KAIT's match. "My biological siblings forgive me for everything."

"I see…" The elder white-haired Atlas Specialist replied, understanding about Gaara's siblings.

As Gaara continued, concluded the answer. "My status was now a former Genin-level ninja, now I'm a huntsmen-in-training, and if you're curious about my status wealth, I'm currently the second youngest millionaire next to Naruto. And better thank to our new teachers for improved our level."

Winter took a moment to pause, and take in the information in front of him, and could only guess that there's more Gaara, as well as there is to Naruto, and could give the news to Weiss a little better now about what their father did.

"You do know that you'll be considered as 'Enemy No.1' in my father's book once you start dating Weiss." Winter stated.

"I don't fear no man." Gaara replied as he still stayed neutral since the beginning of their conversation. He never like the father of Weiss when forced to seduce Naruto, his Jinchuuriki-brother.

If I could describe their conversation, it would be equivalent to that of a game of chess, and Gaara had already been declared victor to the match.

"Very well, but I must know what would your parents say?" Winter began now breaking her composure a bit.

"My father could careless, but my friends would approve, and know I wouldn't do anything to hurt them." Gaara said, since he blame his biological father Rasa for sure, and also not to mention, one of the elders who messed up Gaara's seal when he was still in infant.

"I understand, but you're for the most part, I will have my blessings to date my sister, but if you 'should' hurt her…" Winter began as she lifts her hand up and summon a small, elaborate glyph over her palm, and prepared to summon to assists her. **(AN: Like I said; Glyphs is NOT a item, a Semblance.)**

"I have no intentions to do so." Gaara responded, understand, getting a nod from Winter confirmed, then she subsided her glyph.

"Very well… You and Blake take your leave, while Weiss and I need to talk about something for this matter." Winter said as Gaara and Blake stood up on the kotatsu, then left the dorm, already.

Leaving herself and Weiss had the room. As she and Winter stood up, and went to her sister.

"Winter, I-" Weiss was all say before the elder did the one thing she hasn't done in a while, which was giving her sister a hug.

"You truly outdid yourself by catching him. I don't know how proud I am to be honest." Winter said with a smile, proudly.

"Thank you." Weiss appreciated, then before she asked her. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

With Winter gesture to sit down at the kotatsu table, on her case, then again, it wasn't that bad since having heavy blanket on the table.

"As you could probably guess, father is not 'too' please with you not being able to seduce Naruto." Winter began, as if Weiss didn't already know that. "Furthermore, I think that it would have never worked, but that's not what father wants to hear."

"Go on." Weiss replied, wondered.

"As you should already know, you're probably out of father's money." She answered, informed.

That startled the heiress for what she had heard, as she began to frantically search her credit card's account, and which that surprise her, that she seriously got no money account access whatsoever, meaning that it was her father cut her account off. **(3)**

"Why would father do that?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Maybe it has to do with you're not calling him back or answer his call, and definitely not winning Naruto's heart." Winter said with a solemn look, guessing to her sister about what their father had pulled. "Personally I don't think a phone call would change it, unless it's to tell him that you're both getting married."

"What should I do?" Weiss asked in a helpless state.

"You got yourself 2 options where I stand: either try to manage to ask out Naruto, just for father's money and followed his footsteps. Or follow your heart, and find a new way for you to become strong for your own life with your own sake." Winter said with a look that said 'you know what to do'.

After thinking about it, Weiss stood up, ran up, and hugged Winter for supporting her for what she wants to do.

"Thanks, sis." Weiss said with tears going down her face.

"I'll always be there for you." Winter said returning the hug, and a warm smile.

"Before I leave for my punishment, I'll tell my crew to delivered you enough some of the dust to you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Winter said as she began picking up her composure. "And also I had Cissnei and Elena will company with them, I gave the two of them some access to have some money and passes as well, and also they're anxious to see you again." **(3)**

"Cisseni and Elena is here!?" Weiss exclaimed, sounded surprising, getting a nod from Winter, causes her smile wider about her 2 childhood friends in time in her home, also being a sister of several of butlers she knew. "Oh, thank you, Winter. You know how much I'd missed my friends for so long!"

Since then, before her supplied of dust is running low during the training, her father had double the price, and also had her credit card is being cut off. Then next is Gaara had manage to reproduced Dust from his sand, which shocks her for Naruto was able to evolved the new ability of his Sand-manipulation, the Dust-creation. So there's no need for buying dust that her father owns.

"You're welcome, Weiss. And also I wish you luck in the tournament… But there is one thing that I wanted to tell you something." Winter said.

"What is it?" The younger sister asked to her elder, after return to her seat.

"While I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale." Winter begin, and continue. "Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo, actually. It's fortunate those Paladins were in the prototype stage, otherwise your team may not have fared so well."

Seeing her youngest sister having a dejected looked during the time when Roman got their hands on a Prototype weapons of the Atlesian Military. As Winter smiled softly, as she grab her sister's hand reassuringly.

"Weiss, you've done…well, out here, on your own. Amusing before you left for Beacon that day that amusing the look on Father's face that time."

"I appreciated, Winter." Weiss appreciated, straightened up and smiled now, arms crossed. "I 'still' need a lot to learn."

"Oh? Then what do you think you've learned?" Winter asked.

Weiss not directly looking at her sister, and replied. "What did you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs! I've even started 'Time Dilation'!"

Winter stared intently at her sibling, and asked another subject. "And what about your summoning?"

"I…" Weiss was about respond about that, until she remember the training regarding the summoning, and replied. "I think I do."

"Really? Show me." Winter said, surprising about her sister manage to summon, she knew that she can't that she had tried to summon, it's the only thing that she was trouble with. After all, Schnees were unique. But unlike many, their semblance is hereditary.

 **(Assassin's Creed Revelation: Main Theme – Ended)**

 **==At the New Location – The Pavilion==**

Winter and Weiss are now on an elegant twilit pavilion area of ivy-colored pillars, rounded archways, and lion-decorated fountains.

"Alright Weiss, let's see what you can do." Winter declared to Weiss, wanted to see the results of her sister can do.

With Weiss drawn her Myrtenaster, then points her weapon at the ground, creating a rotating glyph made of blade symbols, with Winter standing behind her, appraising the effort. Since the famed Schnee's Summoning Glyph that allows to summon a fallen foe like Grimm that right with.

All the training Weiss had been through since Naruto is the expert of summoning, along with Kakashi, since before she was the former team 7's teacher before Kurosaki (C. Naruto) refreshed their chakra system.

As Weiss expended and suddenly in a bright flash, causes Winter surprising for seeing awe of the results of Weiss' summoning…

She just summon a Ursa-size medieval suit of armor, armed with longsword, same height as the armor. Winter had recognized that armor during the time for her test.

Winter was astonishing for her sister had manage to mastered the summoning, such a display of power she manage to achieve her hope, since she knew she wanted to explored Remnant. Weiss looked determined for she manage to push her limits to summon.

"Weiss…you did it…" Winter said to her sister, praised.

As Weiss turn to her elder sister with a smile of joy, replied. "Thank, Winter. Kakashi-sensei help me my troubles for mastering the summon."

"Really? I would 'love' to thank him for your success." Winter felt amazed about that man she met in the courtyard.

"Oh, I hope you will. And also he did gave me the tips, but there's someone know summon by now better. So Naruto can help me." Weiss explained. "But…he gave a test for allows me to summon."

"And that is…?"

Weiss deep breath, and begun the explanation few days back before Naruto and the others return for week training trip, and then spoke up to told her from the very beginning.

"It was all begun, after Gaara, Naruto, and the others return from one week training trip…"

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"So Weiss, you have trouble mastering summon?" Naruto's voice questioned to Weiss regarding her problems. Since its been weeks before the Vytal Festival coming up._

 _"Yes, Naruto. I need some experienced help learning about Summoning. My family can summon, and you can summon along with Kakashi-sensei? He told me about you have a experience summon a giant toad like in the memorial story." Weiss stated. "After all, its different then your world's summoning."_

 _"I see…alright, you know from sensei about signing a blood contract with any kinds of animals, like Kakashi-sensei's dogs, Bushier-brow-sensei's turtles, and myself with the toads." Naruto replied._

 _"I see…did you summon a toad? After all, your father Minato did summon a giant one as well." Weiss stated._

 _"Yeah, I haven't summon a toad for sometime since my pervy-godfather of had my signature on that scroll. So I had a new summoning contract that signed before I had no longer being a summoner to the toads." Naruto stated. "And what about you?"_

 _"Nothing, I have never been able to pull it off…its is so annoying!" Weiss replied, grounded out though her teeth gritted irritated. As Naruto stops her by place his hands on her shoulders to calm her down._

 _"Hey, don't be so mad. It took me a full month of training to summon toads, it isn't an easy thing to do…and I made you feel worse." Naruto said, as he backed away from her after letting go on her, since its no offense for being a Gaara's girlfriend, so as matter the fact she needed some help if the sand-user is totally fine._

 _Since Weiss was still trying to summon after years of learning. Naruto had gotten it down pat in a month, and after that he had been able to summon toads before like Gamabunta ever since if he wanted to. She was told that when Gaara was stopped when he summon Gamabunta to fight him from his madness._

 _"My sister once told me one time that Summoning is able to called forth a ally from the past enemies that I had slain." Weiss explained._

 _"I see…what was your first foe you defeated?" Naruto asked._

 _With Weiss silent, she remember she fought a 'Giant Armor' during that time, as matter the fact, she did fought a previous opponent._

 _"It was the time I did fought a giant armor back home…I manage to defeat it with a combination of my glyphs and dust abilities with my weapon." Weiss replied._

 _"I see…I'll take some excuse on Professor Port, or Glynda, OR Ozpin for gave you an teachings about a summon." Naruto said, informed and declaration._

 _"You will?" Weiss exclaimed smiled, getting a nod from Naruto._

 _"We'll do it for tomorrow." Naruto declared._

 ** _==Next Day==_**

 _With some excuse, Glynda and the rest of the teachers understand for some reason regarding Weiss' summoning ability of her Semblance. As Team RWBY, JNPR, SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT was fully aware about the white-haired problems._

 _With Sasuke and Gaara knew about Naruto was an expert of summoning on the team. Since all thanks to his older counterpart, about this. Since he is no longer had the toad's contract, but a now a new one for himself, after all, its way better then toads._

 _Now, Naruto and Weiss were on the forest area in Emerald Forest, it's a perfect spot for Weiss to trained with the summon. And then started to re-learned summoning._

'She is trying WAY to hard.' _Naruto thought, as he watches Weiss trying to summon something. As before, her summoning, while not completely like his, focused on her summoning the enemies of the past that she had slain. The enemies that pushed her to the limits, which was a cool ability._

 _Weiss on the other hand, was seconds away from bitching, moaning, or giving up. She was sweating, she was exhausting herself, and she was pissed the hell off with her inability to summon anything at all._

 _With Naruto had his eyes shifted into demonic passively, not really doing it completely. He could sense that Weiss was nearly out of aura for several hours arrived in this forest, and without exhausting himself when that ability of his as a hanyou was temporary, and then he shifts back into his normal blue eyes. Weiss was putting way to much effort into this._

 _When Naruto summon, he just thought for a brief moment of what he wanted, and then he made his body do it. Since she never get it tried and very hard to get it right to summon._

 _As Weiss looked towards Naruto for help. Questioning and/or some tips to learned to summoning._

 _"How did you learn to summon?" Weiss asked Naruto, and the blonde bit his thumb and creating several hand-seals to summon a new contract, since he is no longer being part of the summoner to the toads._

 _" **Summoning Jutsu!** " Naruto said, slamming his palm onto the ground, which creates a poof of smoke, which it clears to reveal to be a fox. That surprises Weiss when Naruto can summon…foxes._

 _It was cute for having fox, equal then dogs like Zwei._

 _"'Stop' thinking about it." Naruto told her, and she looked like she was going to be vivid. Without notice he mental-link to the pup to know what he was commanded to do, so ran off on a different direction._

 _"Are you an idiot!? I can't do that! Winter says that I had to think hard about my defeated enemies, she ALWAYS goes on about it! I have to focus!" Weiss shouted as she jerked around and make a Glyph appeared on the ground again._

 _Naruto rolled his eyes, now she was pissed off, and her chances of summoning her getting smaller the more she acted like this. Since she highly doubted that Weiss had the potential to do this right now._

 _"Naruto! Are you just going to sit there and watch me fail like a fool!?" Weiss shouted at him, and Naruto stood up._

 _Naruto looked around for a bit, before he could find something that would help Weiss. He could always teach her the way that he learned, but that may be possibly a bit too extreme for her._

 _Actually, that sounded perfect._

 _"Here is what I think. You don't believe you can summon, so you can't do it. You think so hard and try to be perfect…so even the smallest stray thought ruins it for you. Summoning is impossible for you. You will never summon, so stop trying." Naruto told her harshly, and she dropped her sword out of shock. She hadn't expected him to just…give up on her like that._

 _Now let's hope what REALLY interested in what Naruto was going to say next._

 _"I'm trying my hardest!" Weiss yelled at Naruto, ignoring the commentary that was going on close to them._

 _"There is nothing on the line for you. You don't have a 'real' reason to NEED to learn. You might be smart, but for this you might be a bit too smart. Stop thinking about it, and 'do it'." Naruto told her as he looked up towards the sky. Naruto stopped moving, because he had an idea that could just work._

 _"How can I 'not' think!? I have to think about what I want to summon, or I can't summon it! I have to think about every minute detail or it won't work!"_

 _"How can I not think!? I have to think about what I want to summon, or I can't summon it! I have to think about every minute detail or it won't work!" Weiss nearly screamed at him, and Naruto's eyes transformed as he entered his 'Demon's Within'._

 _"Well…I do have a way you can instantly learned how to do it." Naruto said with a smirk on his face as he hid his eyes away from Weiss. He did have a way where she could learned to do it, one try, because there would be grave consequences for her if she didn't learned how to do it._

 _Thankfully the Emerald Forest is the perfect spot for Weiss to learned to summon._

 _Which causes Weiss perked up, and replied. "Just name it."_

 _With Naruto grinned at her, and causes Weiss' skin pale on what's on his face. Before she saw chakra within his body, meaning the only thing what Naruto in mind…_

 _That was NOT the face of mercy._

 _As Naruto's chakra engulfed into his back, and then a veil of smoke poof out, and now the smoke clears, Naruto is now on Nine-tails mode, as Naruto-in-fox form grabbed onto her with his clawed hand, to picked Weiss up._

 _Noticing a huge grinned on the fox form of Naruto's face. Seems some of them know that grin of his, a prankster way, or hard way._

 _Naruto tensed his legs up while in fox form, before a large craters appeared underneath his feet as he jumped towards the sky itself. Weiss screamed out of surprising when they went from the ground level, and quickly went to cloud level in a second flat._

 _Her scream of terror didn't stop while holding the furry hand of Naruto's Nine-tailed fox form, and zoomed even higher up speed into the air._

 _The air started to get thinner and thinner by the second, and Naruto reverts back into his normal form and drops Weiss and pushed FAR away from him so that she couldn't hang onto him._

 _Weiss' eyes widen with terror._

 _"Okay Weiss, summon or die." Naruto told her as he sat on the air cross-legged, and he fell as well, Naruto's eyes turned into fox-like eyes, instead of demonic, but he is also learned Sage Mode from his older counterpart, and he looked at her with interest._

 _You know why…? It was the same thing that Jiraiya had pushed him into the ravine that forced to used Kurama's chakra to summon Gamabunta in the first time during one month training at Chunin exams._

 _He would save her of course, he wouldn't allow her to die for anything, if Gaara will be SO angry along with Velvet about this. Of course, he couldn't let her know that._

 _Weiss was going to summon, because she had no option BUT to summon._

 _She couldn't think about it anymore, if she tried too hard, she was going to die. Now ALL of her thoughts wouldn't be about summoning. Her thoughts were going to be on 'living' and not turning into a blood stain on the ground._

 _They were so high up, her semblance wouldn't help her if they landed. Naruto was durable, and was using his ability along with his transformation had already insane durability. If he hit the ground, he would be bruised up, but he would live._

 _Weiss would die, the second she hit the ground they would be finding pieces of her everywhere._

 **==Flashback Paused==**

Winter was completely stunned about what Weiss heard about Naruto's summoning before. But…it was cra-no, insane. It WAS insane about having different solution to summon.

"He had you fall into the sky? To summoned!" Winter exclaimed, afraid for her little sister's life.

"Don't blame Naruto? I was the one to make decision to summon." Weiss replied, seeing her elder sister rubbing her temples.

As Weiss continue the story about her way to summon…

 **==Flashback Continues==**

 _"Aaaaah! Are you insane! I am going to die! I am going to die! I can't die like this!" Weiss screamed as she looked passed the clouds and at the Kingdom of Vale._

 _The entire Kingdom of Vale, and she could see some of the other Kingdoms as well. She couldn't see the cities, way too high up, but she could see the countries they were located on._

'You know, if I create clones and jumped off their backs…I bet I could get to the moon like that, if I used my transformation, while sending myself if had enough chakra, so I can jump higher enough… I have GOT to try it sometime.' _Naruto thought, as he looked up at the moon. In one jump, he went from the ground level above cloud level. His second jump took him even higher then that, so he might be able to go up to the moon._

 _Seriously? Going to the moon like Johnny Knoxville going to the moon with a big-red rocket._

 _Weiss didn't stop screaming out, and she created a Summoning Glyph and tried to summon, but it flickered out of existence very quickly when she looked at the ground._

 _The image of a bloodstain in a crater frightened her so much that she couldn't even concentrate. She couldn't picture the Glyph, and she couldn't picture what she wanted to summon._

'I'm…I'm going to die…? Because I'm a failure…I' failed and I'm going to die…I'm so pathetic…' _Weiss thoughts while she cried. She hugged herself, crying because of she knew that death was going to come to her, unlike Ruby when she died before. She had almost out of aura left, and Naruto didn't seem to be paying attention to her. Since if Gaara can't see her dead body of herself if she died._

 _"You know, nobody is perfect, Weiss. I trained for a whole month, and couldn't even summon a toad before, right. I always thought about it way to hard, and tried even harder. Your sister said you need to remember the enemies who pushed you…the time you almost died? I'd say, the best way to learned to summon is do it by trusting your body to do it for you…your body wants to survived, Weiss. Stop thinking."_

 _Results that Naruto told her as he laid back on the air and watched as she fell, even though he was falling close by._

 _Naruto was only ever got the hang of summoning when his life was on the line. He wasn't allowed to think hard to try harder, he had to do it, or he would die. It was as simple as that._

 _Do it or die…_

 _Your desire to live was often times the best way to motivate you. Weiss had an option, she could put full faith in her body and actually try without trying, or she could not do and she would 'die' as it were._

 _"Save me…please save me…" Weiss begged him, as Naruto looked away from her._

 _"Hmmm, no, I don't think I'll do that. If you 'summon' though…" Naruto trailed off playfully, since this was something she really did had to do herself. Turns out, he felt disappointed about Weiss if she NEEDED to succeed to summon._

 _Weiss jerked her head towards the ground, and Naruto winched when he saw the pure terror in her eyes. The white-haired heiress looked towards him, and he made sure she couldn't see how horrible he felt for doing this for her, for Gaara. He schooled his emotions, knowing that she would need something big to motivate her._

 _"Aaaaaaah!" Weiss shouted, as she formed a Glyph underneath them, with blades rotating, and it flickered out of existence, and her eyes widen even more._

 _"You want to die, Weiss!? Is this how far your will to live goes!? First sign of trouble, and you do and die! Come on, Weiss! Do better then this!" Naruto shouted at her. He wasn't going to be nice and say nothing but sweet loving words. Like if Gaara will kill him for doing something crazy._

 _Weiss needed somebody that wouldn't be gentle with her right now. After all, she had Gaara on her life._

 _"I don't want to die! I don't! I can't!" Weiss shouted back at him, and the ground was getting closer, and closer by the second._

 _"Really!? Don't you want to die! Then why haven't you summoned!? You must want to die, because I'm not seeing you summoning anyway! Come on, Weiss, let's see that survival instinct!" Naruto yelled, and added roaring. "OR you won't to see Gaara, anymore!"_

 _That causes Weiss' eyes widen about Gaara's name that spoken on Naruto's mouth, as she looked towards to him._

 _She could see his determination to help her, even though she was terrified right now…so terrified that she was going to be getting a fear of heights after this for sure. And also she won't able to see Gaara if she died with a heartbroken, not to mention, Blake, Yang, and Ruby and the others._

 _Now her eyes turned into stone, and she started to gritted her teeth._

 _"I want…I want…" Weiss had started to say, and Naruto decide she wasn't speaking loud enough._

 _"What was that, Weiss? I don't think I can hear such weak willed words! You got something to say, don't just say it! SHOW ME! I want to scream it to the sky and show me how far you want to go! Tell me what you want to do! Give up and die, or fight until the end!" Naruto roared at her so loudly that she had to shut her eyes._

 _The ground was getting closer, even faster then ever. They only had a few minutes before they hit the ground, and before Weiss' turned into a splat mark._

 _"I want…to live." Weiss said as she started to bring out as much aura as she could, and the Glyph appeared and started to flicker._

 _"Say it, again! LOUDER! I want all of Remnant to hear how strong your will to live is! Let's see how far your guts will take you! SUMMON! FOR GAARA'S SAKE!" Naruto nearly broke his own voice with his loud he was yelling at her._

 _"I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO LIVE FOR GAARA'S SAKE! I WANTED TO BE WITH HIM FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Weiss screaming at the top of her lungs._

 _Her mind went completely blank, for a brief moment she didn't have a single image in her mind but one thing. The one thing that she had been trying to summon, the one other time her life had been placed in danger of being extinguished._

 _The life and death battle that had been carved into her body. Her life flashed before her eyes._

 _She felt arms wrap underneath her back and legs, and saw Gaara holding her. Turns out, Naruto send the cub to the redhead that must've came here to witnessed her progress of her summoning, since he will be considered to used his sand to cushion to prevent the impact from the fall._

 _Weiss' eyes widen when she was what Gaara along with Naruto was looking towards. It was a glowing white sword, two-handed in nature. It was the size of her body, and made of glowing white energy, almost. It was double-edged, and uniquely shape._

 _No, not just that, she summoned the armor, too! She had summoned a glowing white-and-blue suit of armor with nobody inside of it. It was the same armor she fought back home. Meaning that she had finally summon her first ally to fight with._

 _"Looks like she did it." Gaara said, informed by Naruto about Weiss' summoning._

 _"Yeah, she did." Naruto admitted, glance at the armor._

 _"Was that necessary to do something insane?" Gaara frowned at Naruto about how it was crazy for had Weiss to learned to summon._

 _As Gaara used the 'Sand Suspension' air transportation to low decent to the ground, along with Naruto, while holding Weiss._

 _Once Gaara and Naruto is landed onto the ground, and the sword was stabbed into the ground inside of the crater. The suit of armor landing on the ground and holding onto the sword._

 _With Gaara holding onto Weiss, who had fainted and was holding onto Gaara's vest, tightly._

 _"I guess she deserved a credit for summoning…right?" Naruto said for Weiss' successfulness. He didn't think that the white-haired heiress had it in her, or he did had it for himself to put her in such dangerous situation._

 _'She also wet herself, a little.' Gaara thought, without saying anything, but hey, Weiss didn't have time to worry about her bladder more than likely. He was pretty sure that she would have done something very similar in this situation._

 _Weiss didn't full out piss herself, but she did pee a little, enough for Gaara's tanuki (raccoon-dog) sensitive nose to smell the scent of urine. Also_

 _The sword and armor vanished, and Naruto grinned along with Gaara smiled at the sleeping Weiss on his arms._

 _"Good job, Weiss…now, you just need to learned to do it at will." Naruto spoke up softly, advised, and his grin turned into a soft smile. "And you have a long way to go to mastered it."_

 _"Let's hope Weiss would forgive you for this, and I wasn't too happy about it, as well." Gaara said._

 _Causes Naruto nervously chuckled, replied. "Oh come on, Gaara, I had too."_

 _He hope she would forgive him for this as well, even though she had never been in any real danger she thought she had been. But, Naruto REALLY did feel back about this._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

"…so there you have it." Weiss finished, before she woke up and had Gaara tell her the details about her summoning is success.

"This is… Amazing… Who would had thought Naruto did had you to summon in a danger situation." Winter said, felt amazed about her sister found the way to summon, which Naruto is the expert about the summoning before. Weiss almost died from the fall into the sky what she said.

A life and death situation to get Weiss to successfully summoned…

With Weiss cased that after she was resting on her dorm, she had woken up and inflicted her white justice on him…and that sounded so racist in his head. Naruto didn't think much on it though, considering that he was going to find something for Weiss to say sorry for throwing her from several dozen miles up in the air.

Not to mention, he may COULD go to the moon and get her a moon rock? Is it?

"It was, until Gaara had came in with him to assists to had his sand prevents from my fate." Weiss stated, as she glance at the white glowing armored knight with blue linings. "Since I'd been training with my newfound summon for sometime, until the Vytal Festival Tournament coming up."

Winter was proud for how Weiss able to learned the Summoning. Since her sister did improved her skills since her own life for sure. With a help of Naruto for sure, never thought one of the youngest students in Beacon besides Naruto was an expert on Summoning.

Even Weiss never told her about they're from another world, only to be trustworthy to know about team SSGN, HRNS, KAIT, and Kakashi. She knew her older sister was completely had her eyes on team 7's silver-haired, masked ninja instructor.

So, its best for she will tell her sister when the time comes.

Or…

Winter knew Kakashi was from another world like Yugito, Samui and her brother Atsui, Omoi, and Karui were from another world, as well. She did knew Yugito considered the fact that being a kunoichi (or female ninja). And also she met Bee, can't blame her did not understand about his ridiculous raps. Which until the Lieutenant had pull him down for his annoyance.

General Ironwood had enrolled and recruit them in Atlas, since their skills were about their expert Huntsman/Huntress, also since Yugito will be assigned for Penny's team while the rest of the four were declared to formed as SAKO lead by Samui. Next is when Yugito and the others were informed about there is the last refugee will be coming there soon.

So…she did get to know the group of Cloud Ninjas well, and also sparred with their sword skills. Since they told about their lifetime at their home.

 **(RWBY Season 3 OST: Mirror-Mirror Part 2 – Starts)**

"Well, Weiss…I would must informed you that I will be leaving soon. After my punishment received by General Ironwood." Winter informed.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Like I said: There is something is going on in overseas for sure. I will had Cissnei will take care of you while I'm gone." The elder white-haired women stated. "After all, you did keep trying when you had hope of winning the tournament, and succeed being a Huntress."

With a smile on Winter's face and continue. "Instead of move back home, and have your father give you a nice job as a 'receptionist'."

Causes both the sisters laughed about that joke regarding Weiss wanted that 'lame' job, and Winter spoke up again. "If possible if you keep avoiding father."

"Yeah, that's the thing. I don't want to say to him when he control my life." Weiss stated.

"I know, my little sister. I know about your situation." Winter said, stated the fact during the Tanabata Festival. "Seems you had friends that support you to grant you strength, so no one can overpower you."

"Yeah, one of Naruto's friends told me once regarding about how gain strength." Weiss stated, recalled Haku's speech to Naruto.

"And what is?" Winter questioned, curiously.

"When a person has something important they want to protect that when they can become truly strong. Someone is precious to anyone those who wanted to protect, like you are my important person to me." Weiss answered. **(AN: I had been copied some quotes of Haku for sure. A different speech in different fanfic stories.)**

"I see…" Winter replied, nodded for understand about that speech. "I guess you can still continue your education here in Beacon over Atlas, and/or continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself."

She allows Weiss a moment to absorb this information until revealing. As until Weiss spoke up with something.

"Say Winter, did you wanted to matched Jing's match is coming up." Weiss stated, that causes Winter tensed.

"Jing? As in Jing Hayabusa?" Winter questioned, familiar that name from the rumors, that causes Weiss shocked about how she knew him. "If you're wonder where I met him? It's a long story. Come on, let's witnessed the match."

As the two Schnee sisters walk out of the pavilion and go to the Colosseum for Team DYZR's match.

 **(RWBY Season 3 OST: Mirror-Mirror Part 2 – Stopped)**

 **==At Amity Colosseum==**

After a long conversation between the schnee sisters, as they return to the arena for the final match for the first round of the Vytal Festival Tournament.

Before that, Team SAKO gain victories since they fought Team KAHT of Vacao. As their field will be a mountains (it's the Cloud Ninjas favorite site for fighting there), and Desert Field.

 **["Alright folks! Welcome back for this break! And now for the final match for the first round!"]** Port announced, causes the crowd went wild for cheering. **["And now, we declared that Team DYZR (Daystar) of Pronterra and Team GMBT of Atlas!"]**

With a crowd is still going wild, and now for Team DYZR entering the arena, followed by Team GMBT. Then the team displayed with 100% of the aura-level is set with team names of DYZR and now GMBT showing the names of: Theodore Bruno, Balkon Gerät, Marlwolf, and Blitzkrieg.

 **(Author's Note: I will had their faces covered due of can't identified it. Which it will be just like the Operatives from Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. Not to mention unlike some Team Fortress as well. And EVEN Johnny Sasaki from MGS series. As for names? They're boss Mech from Megaman Legends.)**

First is the team leader of GMBT was Theodore Bruno: he wore a dark grey body suit and tan armor plates with brown accents, including armored boots, a cuirass, cuisses, spaulders, rerebraces, vambraces, and a head-closing combat helmet. **(5)**

On his hands, was a weapon, but a tri-barreled assault rifle. That weapon had a rapid rate of fire. And also he had a sword on his hip (a German Air Force Sword); the handle of the sword is black and has an eagle head on the top. **(W5)**

Next member of GMBT was Balkon Gerät: wearing a riot gear armor, the color of the armor is purple; also as Theodore; body vest armor, armored boots, a cuirass, cuisses, spaulders, rerebraces, vambraces, and also a detachable goggles and mouth filter. **(6)**

On his weapons on both hands; a one-held is a shield, which unlike of a shape of a 'divide', but this design is unlike Anthony's shield, which its same purpose, it can be used for horizontal thrust to prople itself while shielding at the same time when it had thrusters on both sides. And the other, was a two-barrel machine gun, unlike Theodore's tri-barrel, it has a high firing rate. Other then that, this machine gun is a energy-based can fire charged shots. **(W6)**

On his backside of Balkon, was a (Modern Tactical) Machete, which its best weapon for close-combat, if he will holster his two-barrel machine gun on the hip.

Next is Marlwolf, he is wearing a Engineer attire with construction protective gear, a helmet and mask. **(7)**

On his arm, was a Drill on his right arm, on the holster had a railgun pistol on the right thigh. **(W7)**

And lastly is Blitzkrieg, as their sniper as well: wearing a desert ops uniform; a sniper issue helmet, tactical boots, smersh harness, magazine pouches, belt, knee pads, three sets of interchangeable gloved hands, desert goggles. **(8)**

On his weapon, was a bull-pup, bolt-action sniper rifle (DSR-1; loaded with .338 Lapua Magnum; 5 rounds in x2). On the back was a carbine assault rifle (G36C; fitted with the carry handle and integrated scope of the G36E, along with Surefire tactical flashlights and lime green laser sights). **(W8)**

And now they are all set, and prepared to fight for this tournament.

Now for Team DYZR is prepared as well; they're so ready to fight:

Jing had his Dragon sword strapped on his back, while the Assassin's Katana on his hip, on had two pistols underneath his coat.

Zeke had two straight edge swords on his back, and katana on the hip. Since he had his tools prepared to be used.

Yasha had her ninjato on her back, and also had her bow ready and also the same as her older brother.

And lastly is Johnny had his sword on his hip, and revolver ready.

Now, for the arena is started to get each of their choices, as the roulette starts spinning to choose a right half of the arena to pick.

Once each of them stops, it reveals to be an Anti-Gravity, causes Jing and Zeke saw the chosen biome they choice, This one is ' _Tron_ -like' biome and lastly is the Urban buildings, and now the both fields is emerges.

 **["This is the final contestants for this match!"]** Port stated.

 **["Yup, Jing Hayabusa, Yasha VortexLobo and her older brother Zeke, and Johnny Raidern. I'd known those guys? Being a most legendary team in around Pronterra."]** Kurosaki stated.

 **["Really…"]** Oobleck said, musing regarding Team DYZR.

 **["Indeed, they NEVER failed a single mission, its because of their teamwork, and since they cooperation were excellent. As much as any huntsman and/or huntress did had a good leadership and also respected each other."]** Kurosaki explained, as Cinder was frowned about the information about Team DYZR.

With Cinder's case? Since she looked over the information about when she had her virus infected Kurosaki's scroll. Turns out, only normal information about Pronterra was filled with Human and Faunus alike to live peacefully. And turns out, that's all the info regarding this Kingdom.

Not to mention, Shell Town? She heard a rumor a duty police chief committed tyranny for abused the Faunus race. Since a two pair of teenagers that couldn't described about those two, considered their new people live there, and also had a Resort on the town for vacation. But, she will needed to know more about Pronterra, later.

 **["Alright ladies and gentleman! Let's prepared to start the match!"]** Oobleck announced.

Causes the crowd more cheering, whistling, and shouting for both teams.

 **==At the Halls==**

"Come on, Yang! We don't want to missed to see Jing and his team's match!" Naruto yelled cheerful, ran heading to the seats. Along with Ruby, excited to see them go.

"Wait for me, Ruby, Naruto!" Yang responded, tried to catch up.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Made it! So, are we missed something?" Naruto said, as he sat at the front seats of the audience seats.

"You guys got on time." Sasuke replied, causes Naruto, Ruby, and Yang sighed in relief. They made it, not to mention, there's team BAND were seated as well. Wanted to watched Jing's match as well.

Seeing there's rest of Naruto's team; Sasuke and Shikamaru, along with Ruby's two teammates Weiss and Blake, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, SAKO, XEVZ, SABR, KALM, and BAND. And also there's Winter, since she sat next to her sister for watching the match. Since Ironwood given permission to watch the match, while two of the AK-200 take their eyes on her during her actions that first attacking Qrow for some time ago, her punishment will be underway afterwards.

"Whoa! Look at those weapons that the opponents of Jing's team they had." Ruby exclaimed, awed at new weapons, being a weapons' geek, so let's see what those teams can do.

"That's team GMBT, they're a best students in Atlas." Yugito informed.

 **==At the Arena==**

With Jing glanced at his team, with a nod, then responded by 3 of his teammates. First is Jing drawn his Dragon sword on his defensive stance, Zeke drawn two swords on his back, Yasha grabbed the hilt of her ninjato, and Johnny had his longsword prepared to drawn out.

Team DYZR readying themselves against their opponents in the Amity Colosseum. A large holographic screen counts down with Peter Port over the crowd's cheering.

 **["3…2…1…"]**

 **(Cue the Music: Gundam SEED Destiny: Vestige [TM Revolution] – Starts)**

With Theodore walk to Jing with a smile, and said. "Let's see who's the best team around of what we heard."

Jing nods, and replied. "Same here."

Both leaders took their positions by their teammates with their weapons drawn and firearms aim at different direction or direct to any of their opponents.

 **["BEGIN!"]**

Both teams charged as the teams clashed blades. Theodore took on Jing with Sword and Katana, next is Balkon is shooting against Yasha, with the blue-haired kunoichi returns fire with a barrage of shurikens, Blitzkreig against Zeke who was shooting at him with his carbine assault rifle, which the samurai/ninja hybrid used dual swords to slice through the bullets as he began to dashed off, and Malwolf charging at Johnny with his Drill arm, and then started to spins madly to thrust at the Lord Knight.

Jing was already the upper-hand which Theodore took out his tri-barrel pulse rifle, and shooting at the black Filipino traveler with fierce eyes. Which his expression changed into shocked in surprised along with the crowd.

While firing his pulse rifle rounds at Jing, seeing him manage to dodge and avoided the hail of bullets, with speed and evasion.

 **(Author's Note: just like X10A Freedom or X20A Strike Freedom dodged the barrage of beams before Kira pilot the newest and powerful Gundam that ever pilot. I SERIOUSLY completely fan of Kira's moves as a Legendary Pilot.)**

 **["Astonishing! Can you believe it ladies and gentleman! Jing Hayabusa avoided those shots with speed as Ruby that manage to evasive maneuver passed the bullets."]** Port surprising, along with the crowd for how

 **==At the Nurse's Office – At Beacon==**

A certain dusty old crow watched the match in the infirmary on the bed. Never thought he watched Team DYZR's match.

With Qrow spoke up, while witnessed Jing's speed and evasive, which compare to his niece Ruby.

"So…those 'guys'…is that what Raven told me about 'them'?"

 **==At the Audience Seats – At Amity Colosseum==**

"Whoa! Look at him go! He's fast!" Ruby exclaimed on the seats.

"Yeah, we've notice." Naruto agreed.

"It's like he had a Sharingan active like mine and Kakashi can predict the movements or seeing the projectile coming straight at him." Sasuke comment.

"Something like that? By judging that speed, he's a lot faster then Lee, or Ruby." Shikamaru stated. "Not to mention, he had tons of experiences as we do, but it takes a serious training to avoid those attacks."

Ruby witnessed Jing's speed and evasion, since then if possible that she never told him how fast he was. Not to mention, while he dash with speed, when he avoid projectile attacks. If possible to tell him a hint about how to control her speed semblance of hers.

 **==Back to the arena==**

As until Jing still quickly dashed at Theodore, and jumped dashed at him, that slashes him on his chest, causes his aura level is decreased from the hit by 15% into 85 percent.

Balkon had his two-barrel machine gun at Yasha, while he blocked the shurikens with his shield. As until she took out her compound bow and fires a arrow at him, as he was about to blocked with his shield until a sudden impact, until an explosion that pushes back on the building debris, that his aura level decreased a bit by 93%, since his body armor resists the blast.

At the audience seats, while watching the match.

"A explosive-tip arrow! Cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No kidding." Yang agreed.

"Holy shit, they're good!" Athrun exclaimed, which made the 3 female teammates of his nodded agreed about how they're good.

"No kidding." Breck/Betty agreed.

"That's Jing and his team, alright." Xing stated.

Back to the fight; the fight is still continues, with the crowd was so completely went wild because of Team DYZR's display of power and skill.

As seeing Balkon, as he recovered from the blast, until he turn to see Yasha with her Wolf's Rain Ninjato, as until he place his range weapon onto his hip, which there is a magnet that allows to place his weapon to in, and drawn his machete, fighting with sword is shield is well balance.

Since they are now on the Urban city field to take advantage from there.

As Yasha slashes with her sword, which blocked by Balkon's shield, before he will counter by his sword, until blocks by a kogatana blade as well with a pommel and clothing wrapping to prevent the user being cut, it surprised her opponent, until notice that the pommel of the sword is missing, which that came from her sword.

 **==At Audience Seats==**

"A hidden kogatana (mini-katana). That was cleaver." Shikamaru admitted about Yasha's hidden arsenal.

"Never thought having a hidden weapon. I agreed, it was cleaver." Winter agreed, as she was told by Weiss about Shikamaru's smarts about 200 IQ, that surprises her that stated that was rank of a General as Ironwood. Even though that he is the team leader of SSGN, and also a Strategist.

"I guess I got my own hidden weapon on my sleeve." Ruby stated, and took out a holster for one of Naruto's Raijin kunais hit on the shape, unlike a normal kunai for sure.

"You better remain hid it, okay?" Naruto advised.

"Sure, my sweaty fox." The redhead replied.

"What's that?" Winter asked, curiously about that tri-prong kunai.

"Its his father's legacy." Weiss replied.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

Both Yasha and Balkon still clashing their blades, with Balkon pull the trigger of the shield's handle, suddenly the side thrusters fold, then launches a afterburn, until smashed onto Yasha, causes the kunoichi jumps back, until seeing Yasha tossing several of kunais at her.

With Balkon blocked the those projectiles with his shield, and then twisted it, then move his shield into front of him, while the side thrusters on each end still folded, then suddenly opens that appears to be a weapon that expands to see a series of six three-shot energy cannons.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"No way! That shield is a weapon!" Jaune exclaimed.

"I didn't know that weapon can shots!" Ruby stated.

"Because that's Balkon's weapon which fires a wave shot called Energy Harmonica'." Winter answered.

"Harmonica? Is it some kind of instruments? Why would he named that attack just like in instrument." Yang stated, since Winter was insisted to joined to see the match. Since Balkon's attack was called after a small rectangular wind instrument with a rwo of metal reds along its length, held against the lips and move from side-to-side to produce different notes by blowing or sucking (bow-chika-bow-wow).

"You could say, indeed it was." Winter replied.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

As the wave of energy beam heading straight at Yasha, cause to quickly to form a one hand-seal. " **Ninjutsu: Smoke!** "

Yasha slammed her palm onto the ground that cause a erupts of smoke engulfs her, until the wave of energy projectile passed thought, until the projectile that blows the smoke away causes Balkon shock in tensed for his opponent is vanished.

With Balkon survey his surroundings? Since being shot on the back, which he had his back was protected with vest armor, along with a backpack as well. Until he realized something.

"Oh course!" He said in realization, as he sheathed his machete and took out his machine gun, and fires a barrage of bullets at the field.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"It seems he knows she was hiding like I was during the match with SPDE (Spade)." Vance stated. "He must watched our match which he guessed that Yasha had the same ability as mine."

"He's right, seems using a high firing rate to used it to spread to find her in case any of those bullets hit her…unless…he's using it to much ammo those left…" Zenmar said. "He didn't know Lady Yasha had a different abilities."

"Don't forget, it was Commander taught her 'that'." Xing concluded.

With Team SSGN and the other heroes.

"Balkon must've known Yasha had a invisibility technique as Vance does." Ruby stated.

"Yeah, hope I want to had Naruto evolved to unlock my next potential." Blake stated.

"I'll keep that in mind, Blake. I will see to it." Naruto informed.

"Thank you, Naruto. As a being a brother to Gaara, as being a sister-in-law to you." The cat faunus appreciated, giving a smile formed from Naruto to her.

So with that, as they continue to watch Team DYZR's match.

 **(Gundam SEED Destiny: Vintage [TM Revolution] – Ended)**

 **==Back to the Fight==**

With Balkon had his twin-barrel machine gun continues to fires at the area, the smokes is coming out on the barrel from the barrage of shots.

As he place his shield on the shield and place a energy dust on the canister to reloaded his weapon, after he loaded his new Dust crystal, since its out of energy when that crystal is deplated, since his machine gun was powered by Energy Dust crystal. Then he grab his shield, and had his machine gun on his hand which turn direction about where his opponent was, if she was hit by the rounds.

But, something is not right for Balon, as he turn to the team display board with his eyes widen. Turns out, several of his teammate had their aura level decreases about 80 percent or less. While team DZYR's aura level is still 100%.

"What!?" He said, disbelief about those guys didn't had a single drop of their aura level.

 **["Unbelievable! Ms. Yasha's aura level never deplete out while any of us know she turned invisible."]** Port exclaimed. **["And NOT a single hit by Balkon's barrage attacks with his range weapon."]**

 **["If you or anyone sure about Yasha was turned invisible, as Vance? Think again, she had other different ability of hers regarding her lover's teachings."]** Kurosaki stated.

 **["Really, and what is it?"]** Oolbeck asked, curiously.

 **["Well…you could say, she's like a Wolf waiting for her pray to weaken to time to strike…but her 'pack' well."]** The disguised blonde (C. Naruto) replied, statement.

 **["Pack?"]** Port and Oobleck confused, getting a smirked on Kurosaki's face.

*AURRRRRROOOOOLLLL!*

 **(Gundam SEED: Akatsuki no Kurama ReTracks [** **FictionJunction YUUKA** **] – Starts)**

 **(AN: I kinda LOVE that song. Think Uzumi Athha's Act of Sacrificed in Kaguya Mass Driver in ORB to prevents the EAF get their hands on. And even Azrael as well, that was** **thwarts his plan. After the Kusanagi ship was launched to space, along with the Archangel.** **)**

Which startles Balkon, until he saw something surrounds himself, a three spiritual wolves with white glowing eyes some of them growling at them.

"What the!?"

 **["By Joe! Where those wolves came from?"]** Port wondered, surprisingly about those wolves came into the arena.

 **["That was Yasha's doing? She had learned an Art of Spirits which she had gain, due of under of Jing's tutelage, she summoning a pack of spiritual wolves to assists her. Which most of individuals learned a different arts for their potiential."]** Kurosaki answered.

 **["Amazing! Hope I want to know about those spirits."]** Oobleck felt amazed about Yasha's skills. **["Can you tell me more about those spirits, and how to gain those abilites?"]**

Causes Cinder was interesting about that ability which gain to access any abilities.

 **["Certainly, if drinking a certain 'tea brewed', anyone can dive down to learned its arts. But…it will take risk for whoever drinks it will be gifted special abilites, unlike the stories, which will causes some 'illness' if you had will to do so."]** The disguised blonde replied, explanation about the 'Spirit Arts', causes Cinder needed to information about the 'tea brewed' he was talking about.

Kurosaki continues. **["But, her animal spirit within her was a wolf, she REALLY fond with wolves, as Jing, as he had both the eagle and wolf. So Jing gain the abilities of the Wolf, Bear, and Eagle. Since he was other occupations… Not only that with wolves to be summon unlikely the Schnee's Summoning. But which being masterful of summoning, like myself being a mastered of summoning, my skills and experience are more extraordinary then a Mastered."]**

From the information that heard causes the two schnee sisters' eyes widen in amazement and shocked of what they heard, in the audience seats. Since Naruto and his ninja friends aware about the summoning. As for the President of Schnee Dust Company heard about the information about the summoning. Since he knew Weiss cannot summon because of her difficulties.

"That…wow… Just, wow…" Weiss said can't find anymore words describe this. She was awestruck at the displayed that Yasha's wolves surrounds Balkon in the display of power.

 _'With that display of power to summoning…it amazes me of how the power on Mr. Kusosaki, Naruto, and Yasha does…but if any of them says, I can do it…I will DO it when I had gain more experience to mastered it like Winter.'_ She thought with a determined look on her face.

Balkon is still on bad situation when where that wolf came from? Before he heard about Yasha had an ability to summon pack of wolves. As he change tactics by switching his machine gun into a machete again. As one of the wolves prepared to attack, while growling at her.

*Whistled!*

A sound of a whistle that echoes the area which means that signals the wolves to attack Balkon, as he defend himself from any of those wolves attacks him, since where did that whistle came from, turns out, it was whistle to take command of those spiritual wolves.

As the first wolf made a the first jump straight Balkon, with him dodged on the side and bisects the spiritual wolf into white mist, when it dies, as the other bites his arm, hard.

"Ugh!" Balkon grunted in agony, causes the aura-level dropped into 89%. ""Let go of me you stupid mutt!"

As Balkon bashed it the side of his shield, causes it fade into misty white as well, and until seeing there's the last one, got bite on his leg, causes the level of his aura is drop by 81%. As he sneered and slam the side of his weapon, that sends the wolf into the causes explodes with a white mist.

Since Balkon had under disadvantage, as he had no choice but he ran onto the building, so he will take advantage for his opponent to chase him, but he didn't aware or not that Yasha is a ninja for sure. Once he was on the rooftop, as he survey the sights with his weapon, as he is on the edge of the building.

Unknown to Balkon, Yasha had used a pair of kunais (like Ryu Hayabusa in NG3 to climb up), until she was informed by her wolves regarding her opponent was on this location, after all, she mental connects with the wolf.

With Yasha's eyes remain closed to calm her, until a voice on her head, sounded like a noble tone. **_'Seems we've got our pray onto our hands.'_**

 _'I know Grayback…seems the time to finished this.'_ Yasha replied to her…tenant.

Since there is a alternate version of Jinchuuriki, that instead of demonic, but a mystic beasts, her status was called 'bearers', each mystic beast sealed within the vessels, since unlike the jinchuuriki were mistreated, but they treated them as 'freaks' of nature, since her older brother was out, while before meeting Jing in the first place.

Each vessels had different abilities, and considered unlike Faunus does. She got ability to sense of smell, and great hearing, since Eliza was one of them, as her fellow vessel. But she carries the four-tailed wolf, since the strength of the tails don't matter how strong they were.

In Naruto's world? There's 9 tailed beast (until 10), while this world got 12 mystic beast within the world itself.

With Yasha slowly letting go of one of kunais, as she grab her ninjato, as she slowly drawn out, and flex her knees to prepared to strike. As she jumped into the air on the rooftop, causes the Balkon started before he was stood behind him.

In slow-mo, seeing Balkon turning his machine to Yasha on mid-air, seeing her flex her knees, and then, and then kick the air and launched herself at him, that slashes on the side, that sends him back, once she landed on the ground, after the time resumes, quickly sheathed her sword, and grab him by wrapped her arms around him.

"Take this… **Izuna Drop!** "

A two of them had fall down onto the edge of the building, then performs a spinning pile-driver in the air.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"NO WAY! That looks like the Primary Lotus!" Lee exclaimed, stood up on the seats.

"It was Lee?" Yang stated, looked over her fellow sparing partner and Gai's student.

"Yes, but its different, instead of the Eight Gates." Lee concluded.

"That my friends was the Izuna Drop. Its similar to your friend attack that during the match with GSTS." Xing stated, answered Lee's question about this technique, then explained. "This technique by launching his/her opponent into the air and then doing a spinning pile-driver and slamming the enemy head first into the ground, creating a shockwave that damages any enemies nearby."

That cringes Yang and Lee about that technique is deadly.

"Yeah, I'd had him under my ropes, so guess I had to take a lot to take a doubles round." The taijutsu user said.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

*ROOAAAR* - sound of a soaring.

*SLAM!*

Yasha had slammed Balkon on the ground creating a shockwave, then she flipped over until…

As she flashed form a hand-seal, exclaimed. " **Ninjutsu: Flood!** "

Suddenly a large tidal wave erupts that washes the pin form of Balkon washes away out on the arena, as the buzzer sounds off. That causes everyone surprised that a tidal wave came out of nowhere that simply washed her opponent out, she uses an elemental attack without dust, considered had 'Nature's Wrath' as well.

At among the crowd, a certain blue-haired cool huntsman had stood up on the seat and move his distance away that Yasha's water ninjutsu, causes seeing Sun sighed disappointed about his friend Neptune NEEDED to get over it about water.

 **["Unbelievable! Seems** **Balkon Gerät** **is eliminated on the arena!"]** Port announced, seeing the red 'X' that crossed his image on the team's display.

 **(Gundam SEED: Akatsuki no Kurama ReTracks [** **FictionJunction YUUKA** **] – Ended)**

 **==At the Audience==**

"Never thought, the Dawn of Pronterra who she and her team attend."

"Dawn of Pronterra? As in THE Dawn of Pronterra!" Pyrrha exclaimed, hearing that name, as she turn to Yasha. "It WAS Dawn of Pronterra! I never thought I had recognized that familiar face, and that attire as well."

"Pyrrha, did you know her?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, she is one of the contestants when she defeat me in Mistral. Not just Yasha, but her team." Pyrrha explained, that causes Weiss shocked in surprised, along with team RWBY and SSGN about Yasha's history. "I read about their history, they're unbeatable around Mistral. But…no haven't seen or heard from them for years."

That surprising Weiss, and the others about it was DYZR that won the mistral tournament.

"So if that's Dawn of Pronterra, when I had didn't not heard that name before, so why hiding? Why they're here to compete the Vytal Festival Tournament? …As I heard that language, it means 'Akatsuki'." Weiss said, stepped in, that causes Naruto about that word 'Akatsuki'.

"Akatsuki?" Naruto started, confused about word; since it was title and name of the group. "I had sworn for someone named Akatsuki, instead of a group."

That causes Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Ruby tensed about that name of the organization since Itachi was part of it, not to mention Nagato (Pein) as well. Since it was difficult for consists of S-rank ninjas (namely aka criminals), and also their mercenaries as well, being Missin-nins.

"Its because that's her moniker which your country's language." Xing stated to everyone about that title. "And its because of their traveling overseas."

"I see…not to mention that there's Freedom, Justice, and Storm Flame Knight as well." Xing informed, that causes team RWBY and JNPR, along with Winter.

"You don't you mean…" Yang was about say, as she quickly turn to see Jing fought Theodore, since he deflects the bullets with his katana, then Johnny dodging Marlwolf's drill attack, until there's Yasha joined her teammate, and then lastly Zeke is fighting with Blitzkreig.

"Those guys…they're real deal!" The blonde finished, which causes a nearby student or citizen heard about the legendary champions in the tournament.

Now its Zeke facing with his dual swords, charging at Blitzkrieg with his carbine assault rifle with a bayonet attached then fires a barrage of rounds at him. As Zeke avoided it, as he took out a large cross-shuriken (Yuffie's), and tossing it at him.

Blitzkreig deflects the shuriken, until seeing Zeke combines his two swords into a double-blade naginata, then charged straight at him.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa! That is ONE hell of a shuriken compare with the Devil-Wing." Sasuke comment, remarked about that shuriken.

"AND he combine his SWORDS into a double blade! SO COOL!" Ruby added, exclaimed. "I WANTED to see what kind of weapons they HAD!?"

"Calm down, Ruby." Naruto said to Ruby to calmed, with his hand on her shoulder, while Yang on the other with her head shook, admitted about her obsessed with weapons.

"Well…I must impressed." Winter commented.

 _'Who would that thought the rumored 'Freedom', 'Justice', Akatsuki, and 'Storm Flame Knight' fight into this tournament.'_ The elder schnee thought, expecting witnessing the match. **(AN: Akatsuki is the name of the Golden Gundam in GSD. Not the organization.)**

 **==Back to the Fight==**

A view of Zeke charging on Blitzkrieg's view, and then an upper-slash in vertical cut on his chest, causes grunts agony that hits him, causes losing his aura by 76%.

"HEY! That hurts, bastard!" Blitzkrieg yelled, as he changed into a sniper rifle, and then fires a round with a loud bang with a sparks at Zeke.

With Zeke splits his swords back into two, then sheathed them back, as he drawn his Flame Edge, and then charges straight at him with evasive maneuver, then the blade is engulfed in flames.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Now that is ONE fire katana!" Ruby exclaimed, remember the time the first day arrived in Beacon with her older sister.

"No kidding." Yang agreed, astonishing.

"Indeed, since when Zeke earned the title the 'Flames of Justice', but now his codenamed was Zero." Xing explained.

"Zero?" Blake asked, curiously.

"Yup, since he is completely skilled in swords that also completely rivaled Jing for sure. Even though, being Jing's partner, that being skilled with a sword is completely equal when comes of 'Way of the Sword'." Xing continue to explanations to answered to the heroes (namely the rookies). "Even though since Jing is a gunner-type, while Zero is a sword-type."

"Then how Jing is a gunner-type? He did uses a sword, right?" Ruby wondering about Jing's type of fighting style.

"It was, but since Jing was better with guns, while Zeke was good with swords along with infiltration skills. Since both Jing and Zeke were way back during the time that needed…but…for being a traveler…he sure had many adventures…making allies, friends, learned new skills." Xing explained.

"Hey! Just like I did wanted to learned to be strong." Naruto exclaimed.

"So you're saying…those two were soldiers?" Winter guessed the answered.

 **(Gundam SEED; Meteor [TM Revolution] – Starts)**

With Xing silent about Winter's question, as much for such a subject regarding his…'somebody' was a soldier, and also Zeke being a solder being a samurai and ninja. If possible…its rather quite the fact for sure…

"What you said is true…then what if they are…" Xing responded.

Winter had a feeling, along with Shikamaru that those soldiers were soldiers as well. Even so, that if Jing and/or Zeke were soldiers…if they're veterans…or if they're not?

 **==Back to the Fight==**

Johnny had fight with Malwolf with his drill, while with his longsword Apocalypse. As he is on the distance, and he raised his sword into a stabbing form.

" **Magnum…** " He started, then stabbed his sword onto the ground. " **Break!** "

That causes to create a wave of flames surrounds him, causes Malwolf whirl the drill and thrust it, causes to negated the flames that

 **["That was the technique that Johnny uses, the Magnum Break."]** Kurosaki stated.

 **["Is it powered by dust?"]** Port asked.

Kurosaki shook his head for a no, replied. **["No, its his skill that been learned, but its not powered by dust for sure, like I said: they can used dust for enhanced the weapon to grant elemental arsenal. Since his sword is bit…special oh what its called 'Apocalypse'."]**

 **["I see…just only curious Mr. Kurosaki."]** Oobleck nodded for understand what he said.

Back to the fight between Johnny and Malwolf, with the knight took out his revolver and fires two rounds at Malwolf, which blocked by his drill again. Then with Malwolf's turn by took out his railgun pistol and fires a several of nails at Johnny, which causes the knight to deflects it.

"You think that toothpick will stop me with my drill here!" He mocked Johnny.

As Malwolf charging at Johnny with his drill, before made a thrust on the armored knight, as he was about to made contact, until…

*Clash!*

"Wha…" Malwolf was about say, shocked along with the crowd about Johnny sword would had breakthrough, seeing that the side of his sword while the drill is still revved.

"I maybe a knight…but I am ALSO a medic!"

The sword is started to engulf with flames along with the blade turns into black and red, as Johnny stared at his eyes through his goggles that reflects his eyes, and said. "Now, it's my turn…CLEAR!"

As Johnny thrust his palm on his chest, then causes Malwolf was electrified by him. As the shock is subsided, which felt weak, like Nolen shocks Ren, then Nora unleashes her Semblance.

"And now…BURN!"

As he pushed the drill on the side, and slashes vertical that take a slight cut on his chest, as he slashes multiple strikes which drains his aura by 65% due the burning blade that burn through his aura that drains it, since he better cannot overboard for sure.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"COOL! Now THAT'S the fire sword as well." Ruby yelled, excited for seeing the blade is burning hot. First the katana and then a longsword of his.

"That's like I called a One. Hot. Weapon." Yang comment.

"Whoa, never thought that a flaming sword." Sasuke stated.

"I still don't get it how he can create his flames within that blade? Is it his semblance?" Weiss wondering about that was his semblance.

"No, that was 'part' of his ability." Vance said to Weiss about wasn't his semblance. "It was one of Johnny's enhanced techniques."

"Then what is it?" Weiss asked.

"Its lava." Exel answered that shocks Weiss and Winter about that enhanced weapon ability was lava.

With Shikamaru spoke up. "Lava? As in unlike Lava-style? How…?"

"Unlike Kurotsuchi from Hidden Stone, along with Roshi." Xing replied, causes the ninja-huntsman/huntress tensed about how does he know about someone or Roshi came from?

"How…?" Shikamaru first spoke to asked.

"Myself or Jing will tell you, later." Xing replied, interrupted.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

Marlwolf was disadvantage since Johnny's blade was imbued with lava-based blade. Once his blade is subside from the limit time that temporary gains upper-hand, and then swing his sword that releasing a powerful blow on him that knocks him back, then followed by whipped out his revolver and…

*BANG!*

With a shot on the side of his chest with a high-caliber pistols, which results the sound of the buzzer, meaning that Marlwolf's aura-level is now 8%, meaning declared he was eliminated before his face is also crossed out.

A smoking barrel of his Executioner's Gun, then twirled his revolver, and holstered it, and sheathed his longsword, with a sighed in relief, until they heard a cheer of the crowd.

 **["Astonishing! That was a good finisher with a revolver after knocking Johnny's opponent declared for Marlwolf is eliminated."]** Oobleck/Bart announced.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

Jaune and Pyrrha was amazed about Johnny's skilled with a longsword in one-handed or two-handed. Not to mention using a revolver pistol was a good choice of weapon for range-weapon for sure.

"No wonder why he's named the 'Burning Storm Knight', or 'Knight of Flame Storm'. I never thought he can manipulate fire with 'Nature's Wrath'." Blake stated, being impressed.

"He did, ever since Fire is his secondary element." Xing concluded, that causes Sasuke heard that he is just like himself, but opposite, being a avenger to healer. Not to mention his clan the Uchiha, and his unaware of his clan name was Raidern, which being masterful manipulate with lightning, since he never used it in the arena yet.

With Eliza was on one of the exits on the Colosseum, was smiling at her lover about she defeat her opponent, flawlessly. _'You went overboard, did you…?'_

 **==Back in the Fight==**

Zeke striking Blitzkrieg down with his katana, while Blitzkrieg with his dual combat knives with imbued with lightning dust crystals, with the ninja/samurai takes several of slashes, while dodging and blocking by his opponent.

Then Zeke preformed a taekwondo back-kick which sends Blitzkrieg back, but he reacts by back-flips, while the desert solder had his dual knives in reverse gripped, and prepared to strike, until seeing him sheathed his sword, and then perform a batoujutsu stance.

With Blitzkrieg got his chance, as he sheathed his combat knives and then took out his magnum sniper rifle, as he was on his sights with his scope, and he will waiting for his next move, as a view of Blitzkrieg's finger slowly pull the trigger, and then suddenly a click that almost pull the trigger.

Zeke reacts by drawn two swords that sheathed on his back, then dash forward to Blitzkrieg since its too late to took the shot on him, then followed by a barrage of slashes, then finished by an energy wave, that sends him out to the battlefield that the force field stopping him and knocked out, causes the buzzer sounds off as well.

Oobleck/Bart cringed, and stated. **["That blow I even felt from here! Never thought how fast Zeke is very quick to strike him, before Blitzkrieg taking a shot."]**

Lastly is Theodore had been blocked Jing's katana with his machete, causes him to gave a kick that blocks him with his knee, which he had time to hit his opponent with his pulse rifle, so, having dual wielded; one a pulse rifle and other a sword.

*Boom!*

Jing forced the jumped back, before canister hits on him or the ground, that cause explodes, which his weapon fires a canister as grenade. Until Jing took out Ivory and Ebony and fires a barrage of bullets. Which they been fighting on a Anti-Gravity Zone.

Jing keeps firing at his opponent, surprisingly that never seen those guns can fires continuously without used up all the bullets.

Once Theodore switch the firing mode of his pulse rifle into assault-mode, as she sheathed his sword, then reload another canister of his weapon, then re-drawn his sword on his hand.

With Jing, since it had time to use 'it' on battle.

Now, as Jing closed his eyes, then took a deep breath, then the scene turn inverted, a jewel-like seed matching the color of his eyes, float behind his eyes, dropping from the above and exploded in a shower of light just above the eyes.

Jing's eyes opens wide to see his eyes revealed: the characteristic are the shrinking of the pupils and growth of the iris.

With Jing quickly flicked his katana, and then charges straight at him, very fast that surprising the crowd, along with Ruby.

 **["Whoa! He's fast!"]** Port exclaimed, surprising for seeing Jing's speed.

 **["Not just fast, EXTREMELY fast."]** Kurosaki concluded.

With Cinder was smirked interesting about Jing's capability, since she needed to witnessed more. So far, its matter the time for her plan get to action.

Jing side-stepped spin, as he zigzag to be sure the aiming of the range-weapon causes the shooter annoyance when he evade bullets.

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed, realized something about Jing's speed control.

"What, what?" Naruto asked, startled.

"I better asked Jing the way used the speed as I do? Look at the way he moves." Ruby answered, as they watch Jing can do.

"It seems he using a zigzag motions, followed by skipped side-stepped maneuver while running to able to dodged the barrage of bullets at him." Shikamaru explained.

"That's right, the way he's moves, the faster he can get." Xing said, corrected to Shikamaru about his speed.

"That's the point! I hope I can do that as well." Ruby stated.

"No shit, he IS fast!" Athrun said, disbelief about Jing's speed and skills.

Back to the fight, with Theodore had a hard difficult for lay a scratch on the DYZR's leader. Once he drawn his sword again, and before he had time to used his assault rifle as a melee weapon which it was quite pack-of-punch.

Once Jing slashes at Theodore, then blocked his sword, then clubbed onto his stomach with a assault rifle by the latter, until also catches it by with his hand, with his free-hand.

They struggled while clashing their weapons, as Theodore was about head-butt at him causes to break away which causes Theodore opportunity to strike, by slashes him downward, and then allowing Jing to back-flip and propel himself with his katana at Theodore in lightning fast slash.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa! What was that?" Naruto asked, with a surprising look.

"That was Flying Swallow attack, a high-speed attack only a sword or any blade weapons." Xing answered.

"Like my scythe Crimson Rose?" Ruby concluded, cause Xing chuckled.

"Yes, like your scythe, Ruby." He replied.

 **(Gundam SEED; Meteor [TM Revolution] – Ended)**

 **==Back to the Arena==**

That results that knocks him out that he dealt with by a final countered blow with a blurring speed, which sends him into the ground, thus the red 'X' covered his name and picture, along with his aura level is 7%.

As a loud buzzer called out, causes Team RWBY, SSGN, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, XEVZ, BAND, SABR, KALM, and everyone else, and then the crowd was cheering applauding.

 **["TEAM DYZR WINS!"]** Oobleck/Bar and Port shouted in unison, minus Kurosaki with a smile on his face.

As Jing flicks his sword, and then sheathed on his backside. As seeing Yasha came in and gave him a passionate kiss for victories before she, Zeke, and Johnny came to him, cheering who was laughing.

 **["I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Team DYZR is the first team flawless victorious without any of them had their aura-level is decreased a single drop!"]** Port exclaimed.

With Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury was witnessed the power of Team DYZR was truly skilled. Since unlike them they did brutally defeat their first round team.

 _'I wonder how they're stilled?'_ Cinder wondered.

As seeing Team DYZR left the stadium, and met with the others.

 **["With the final match in the first round? I would like to announced you all, that is all the contestants were made it to the doubles round.** **So** **we have more for you folks for the tomorrow, and we wish you guys a wonderful evening!** **"]** Oobleck announced.

So with that, everyone left the Colosseum, as Winter prepared to leave as well, with the pair of AK-200s to escorted her, along with Weiss, Gaara, and Blake, while the rest returning to their dorm.

 **==Time Skipped - At the Docks – Nighttime==**

 **(RWBY Season 3 OST: Mirror Mirror II – Restarted)**

Weiss was standing by the docking bay in where Winter was already off to serve her minor punishment, and before long Blake, and Gaara came, and stood by her as her sister departed.

Before that Weiss' childhood friend Cissnei came in with Winter's crew had several crate of dust for the next one. And also had Gaara exchange with a new dust crystals he made. Turns out Winter and the soldiers knowing its HE who creates dust. After Weiss got enough supplied with dust, while Gaara will do his part as well.

So far, they're planning to depart for Winter tonight…

"Well…its time to go." The elder sister of Weiss declared, as she gave her sister a hug, once more, which is returned.

Weiss breaking off from the embraced, and said. "It was really good to see you again, Winter."

"Until next time, sister." Winter replied, smiled sadly, turn to Gaara and Blake (stated the fact being a sister-lover to Weiss). "Gaara, Blake, please look after and continue helping her grow."

"I will." Gaara stated looking at her.

"Same here." Blake added.

"Oh! Here, Weiss, can you gave this to Officer Kakashi? It's my number and address, I hope he and I had some discussion to do." Winter said to her sister, offered, giving a piece of paper had her number and address, causes her little sister frowned with a cat-like smile. "Don't gave me 'that' look."

"Okay, Winter." Weiss replied with a playful tone, shrugging, as she takes the piece of paper.

So with that, Winter entered her personal airship, along with several of the Atlas Soldiers and AK-200s onboard, and then the ship departs…

As Weiss waving goodbye at the airship in the distance carrying her sister, Gaara, and Blake. Seeing the airship is now far distance…

"So, what happened?" Gaara asked, and was answered when Weiss came up to him, and kissed him on the lips.

"She likes you." Weiss said with a smiled, leaving Blake smiling as well, and Gaara turning red in the face once more.

In the end, new faces will join the fight, and our heroes had been blessed to go out, but even when the light shines, there is always a shadow around it.

 **(RWBY Season 3 OST: Mirror Mirror II – Ended)**

 **==OVA==**

With Weiss is heading back to RWBY's dorm, until she stops just as her Scroll starts vibrating with an incoming call from "FATHER" and her finger hovers over the screen in uncertainty until she felt a hand on her shoulder and turn to see Mari.

Before Mari saw Weiss, Winter, Gaara, and Blake were on the docks, so she decide to followed them while she told her team to met up with their guest dorm. Since she overheard their conversation regarding the problem between Weiss and her father. Until she overheard about Naruto's 'teachings' to Weiss about this.

"Mari Fuujin? What…?"

Mari interjected her questions, then said her. "If you want to call your 'father'? It's your choice, if you continue to followed his footsteps? You will STILL his puppet forever. But I know you don't like me? But its your choice, just like Shiru had been abused by her grandmother…so…what's your choice?"

Weiss absorb the words on Mari Fuujin's mouth, as she got the point about Shiruba's horrible life when she was abused by her grandmother when she forced her late mother to married before Kiyoto.

Until Weiss closed her eyes and forces herself to press it, to rejects a call from her father, again. Suddenly smiling at the sight of the closed Scroll and the setting of a new path in life, she puts it away and turn to Mari.

"Thank you, Mari…and same goes with Shiruba, if you gave my regards to her?" Weiss said to Mari about what Shiru's story.

"Sure Weiss, I'll gave your message to her." Mari replied. "I'm sure you had your own path…guess you're grown. _I know you'll improve, it takes time to reach our goals, dreams, and wishes."_

 _"Yeah, I will improved myself for sure." Weiss stated. "And I will stepped out on my father's shadow, and also my sister Winter."_

 _"I'm sure you are. You have broken free of your shell and now experiencing what it feels to be in a world where you can make your own decisions and determine your own future." Mari replied smile for Weiss determent. "Money and power, the common vices that's responsible for this world's corruption used to be your stepping stool, now you see that those doesn't even matter. You've gained something more precious than that. Your friends. Hope you never forget who got you this far."_

"I will, Mari, once again, thank you." Weiss appreciated.

Once again, Mari smiled about Weiss' choice of decision for her path, as she was about to leave, and then turn to her, and said.

"Weiss…know this… Just because we had this little talk doesn't mean I won't stop your company from going bigger. I will do everything in my power to burn your company to the ground. I will enjoy the sight of your father crying for his loss and beg for repentance. And I can't wait to see your father beg for me..."

"I will, Mari…if I needed your help about this." Weiss said, getting a nod from Mari, and now she left to head inside.

Leaving Weiss alone as much for deep thoughts about how the faunus were mistreated by her father and the company, since her realization about her father's actions of tyranny and corruption.

So with that, Weiss walks back inside as the scene fades to back…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Gundam SEED Ending 1:** **Anna ni issho datta no ni** **– Starts)  
Cast: ****Team SSGN, DYZR, RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, XEVZ, SABR, KALM, and BAND.  
** **Others:** **Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Ironwood, Penny, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, CFVY, CRDL, Naruto and Sakura's counterpart, Port and Oobleck, Iruka and Reina.  
** **Location:** **Beacon Academy.**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:06)**

«anna ni issho datta no ni…»

 **(Cue Violin: 0:09-0:14)**

«yuugure wa mou chigau iro…»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:20-0:29)**

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa»  
«samayou bakari»

«sonna kakkowarusa ga»  
«ikiru to iu koto nara»

«samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:57-0:58)**

«anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro»  
«semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 51 in for now Season 3…

Well…that's that, chapter 51. That was a LONG chapter that I had to finished with…

Damn, that was most AWESOME chapter for sure…I had finished a long story line…since I manage to finished it in time because of some ideas to come up with some of the stories that I had read.

I had Yasha learned Ninjutsu from FF4, Johnny's Thera's Bane from God of War, Jing's Freedom Gundam's maneuvers, and also Zeke's moves from Zenonia 4.

And did you wondered when Yasha was looked like a Jinchuuriki? So as there are 12 mystic beast was MY idea during my school days.

~~~M~~~

I had Weiss to learned summoning, since it's a while back before Naruto and the others return to Beacon in Vale. Took some ideas from **'Naruto: Force Fighter'** by fairy tail dragon slayer. I can't remember which story had the same thought having Weiss will learned to summoning. – 9/15/2016/12:46pm.

Author…if you reading this? My apologized for copy this…if PM me if you accepted. If you don't respond, since the Author didn't bother replied the message or not…

So I needed to forgive myself for not copy that, but don't hate me? Since the author had delete the story and re-uploaded them as well.

~~~M~~~

Another OC Weiss mentioned? Based on FF7: Crisis Core. There will be more OCs regarding having the Turk agents. But I will find a name for the antagonist for one of them, and being tormentor to Weiss during childhood.

I read Tobi-Yaza's latest chapters in SSGN about Winter 'died' in the story regarding Weiss and Blake plans to liberate and strike down The Schnee President (The name is still remain unnamed, so the best to wait for Season 4 coming up). So having her life is now spared, so I had her left overseas, while Cissnei in the story.

Better thank myself for come up with some ideas based from Final Fantasy franchises. And also come up with some names from my most favorite games at all. Like Setzer, Hayner, Sora from KH, and Xehanort.

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I had finished the idea about the full name of Alexei's name happen to be Mu "Alexei" Dengel. I had the name "Mu" came from the Gundam SEED, The Hawk himself.

 **(2).** Athrun Dengel is acted like Shinn Asuka from Gundam SEED: Destiny. If any of you review this about Athrun is like Shinn, which he was depicted as an Anti-hero character. Shinn's Personality before he was cheerful when his family's death, results for being an impulsive, stubborn, and hot-headed, and also being occasionally arrogant.

To Tobi-Yaza: if you watched Gundam SEED, you'll understand. If possible to watch Re-mastered.

 **(3).** I did spend with my mother regarding the bank, I had known so far. Guessing that how could had not blame Weiss for her credit card is cut off.

 **(4).** It was OC character based from FF7: Crisis Core. Since Cissnei and Elena will be Weiss' butlers or maids, since she was with her sister Winter at the time. Or maybe bodyguards, while Elena was from Compilation of Final Fantasy VII.

 **(5).** It was from Dead Space, this suit was the Advance Soldier RiG. But this suit is a fatigue and body armor assembly designed for combat use, and is standard issue protective wear for EDF Marines and Sailors.

 **(6).** Think about the Zombie Apocalypse Riot armor. Since for referred from Resident Evil Operation: Raccoon City for sure.

 **(7).** Think of it, as Engineer from Team Fortress, since I took some different attire regarding that class.

 **(8).** Having a uniform from G.I. Joe. It was from the Cobra that having the Desert Ops Trooper's uniform.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team DYZR ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Jing D. Hayabusa** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Summoning Swords  
= SEED Factor  
= Eagle Vision

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Critical Strike – Based on Kenji's skill in Battle Realms  
= Guard Break – It allows the user to unleash a powerful finishing combo move while piercing through an enemy's guard. Meaning to pierce a single target's guard with a short, powerful spiral thrust, launching them into the air  
= Octa-Slash – Consists of eight sword attacks against a single target.  
= Horizontal Slash – It allows the user to hit a target from left to right during a midair combo.  
= Finishing Leap – It allows the user to jump high into the air while attacking at the end of an attack combo. By slamming your weapon on the ground, creates a eruption of shockwave.  
= Dodge Slash – It allows the user to perform a series of jerking spin-slashes and twirl past incoming attacks, but only when at a specific distance from the target or in the middle of an enemy combo.  
= Aerial Finish – It allows the user to unleash a powerful finishing combo move to a single target in mid-air.  
= Bladecharge – Clads the user in a bright violet aura that forms around their weapon.  
= Jump – Leaps into the air and stab the weapon onto the enemy, consuming one of the stock attacks.  
= Limit Break – Delivers a series of powerful mid-air slashes. With ten times, with a first nine attack building up to a final, lunching blow that pierces the enemy with a powerful finishing move.  
= Stinger – A high speed lunge attack towards the enemy that skewers them through the center.  
= Million Stabs – Quickly stab the enemy with blinding speed creating enough momentum to blast them backward.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Katana; Dragon Sword and Assassin Katana  
= Hidden Blades  
= Dual Pistols = Ivory & Ebony

1\. The right-handed white gun, Ivory, was custom built for rapid firing and fast draw times.

2\. The left-handed black gun, Ebony, has been modified for long-distance targeting and comfort.

= Hidden Blades - A close combat conceal blades were hidden on each of the forearms.

Modifications: Dart Launcher and Rope Launcher, Stun Blade,

= Solluna Blade - A compact Broadsword with a short sword at the top.

1\. Sol - Great Sword  
2\. Luna - Short Sword

= Air Rifle - 15 shots - long-range silent weapon;

1\. Darts - Sleep, Berserk, Firecrackers  
2\. Grenade Launcher - Explosive Shrapnel, Sleep Gas, Berserk Gas,

= Predator Bow – A compound customized bow.

= Kit Rae Black Jet Custom Throwing Knife  
= Rope Dart  
= Smoke Bombs  
= M4 Custom with grenade launcher (XM320) underneath, along with multiple occasions: a hybrid sight, suppressors and laser pointers.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Zeke "Zero" Z. VortexLobo** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= SEED (Superior Evolutionary Element-Destined) Factor – A powerful ability besides the Rage Mode; it represents the ability for an individual with the SEED factor to enter into a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. While in this state, the person demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing. This ability is usually triggered by extreme situations or from recalling significant traumas, often arising out of a need to protect someone else in a critical situation.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Flame Katana – a technique allows to creates a flames engulf the sword. Destroys small enemy shots. The fire version of the katana does damage in about half the time. Its range makes it a liability in some boss fights, but get good with it and you can kill most. Katana attacks make your player move forward to the target, so joust bosses or you may wind up touching them (whoops!).  
= Slicing Dash - dashing through an enemy but can stun and damage multiple enemies.  
= Shadow-step – a dashing attack instant strikes 3 times in multiple slashes.  
= Wind Cutter – An projectile technique that launches a crescent wave at foes. Launches 3 crescent waves at any target or many.  
= Exploding Sword – Creates a flash of swords that surrounds the user which causes enemies to slow down that damage them.  
= Dance of Wind – Drawn two swords that sheathed on his back, then dash forward to the target followed by a barrage of slashes, then finished by an energy blast.  
= Invisible Technique – Minced nearby enemies with a mystic magic enhanced technique.  
= Dance of Sura – Leaps into the air and fling multiple blades on the ground.  
= Mysterious Shadow – Calls forth a shadowy assistant to do your bidding.  
= Cloak of Shadows – Becomes invisible which its undetectable for a fix time in seconds.

= Tenkuuha (Aether Supremacy)  
= Kuuenbu (Air Waltz)  
= Sougenmu (Twin Phantasm)  
= Guard Shell  
= Shingetsurin

= Raijingeki (Raijin Attack)  
= Kuuenzan (Air Circling Attack)  
= Ryuenjin (Dragon Flame Blade)  
= Hyouretsuzan (Ice Fury Slash)  
= Hienkyaku (Flying Swallow Legs)  
= Shippuuga (Hurricane Fang)

= Mikazukizan (Crescent Moon Slash)  
= Hisuishou (Flying Water Spear)  
= Denjin (Electric Blade)  
= Dark Hold - freezes time for every object and minor enemy on the screen, it's a temporary by time limit.  
= Shippu (Hurricane)  
= Danchien (Severing Earth Flame)

= Yammar Option - summons up to three robot dragonflies to shield him and fire straight ahead.  
= Sentsuizan (Spinning Crash Slash)  
= Shoenzan (Soaring Flame Mountain)  
= Hyoroga (Ice Wolf Fang)  
= Ensuizan (Circling Water Slash)  
= Rakukojin (Falling Steel Blade)

= Rakuhouha (Falling Phoenix Crusher) – The user punches the ground, sending out wave of energy in a fan-like pattern.  
= Messenkou (Destroying Glint) – Preforms a violet-colored version of Rakuhouha. Unlike Rakuhouha, the projectiles are unstoppable but do less damage on their own, but compensate with multiple hits.  
= Rekkoha (Rending Light Supremacy) - punches the ground and summons beams of light from above.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Three Swords:

– Vortex Fang and Warp Claw - Dual identical straight-edge katanas – based on Jinroh  
– Flame Edge - Kill Bill's sword

= Combat Knife – A backup weapon for close-combat.  
= Silver Ghost Pistol (9mm Aromor Piercing) - 15 rounds - From Resident Evil 4  
Attachment: Laser Pointer and Silencer  
= DSG-1 Precision Rifle with a sniper scope, and a laser pointers as well.  
= Kunai and Shuriken  
= Red Shuriken – a sharpest projectile tool.  
= Dust Shuriken

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Yasha "Jo" VortexLobo** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Mystic Beast Within: 5-tailed wolf – her eyes turned into a blue with wolf eyes. With blue energy surrounds her gave double her power by double.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Flame - deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies, creates a stream of flames on the user's mouth.  
= Flood - It deals Water-elemental, creates large tidal wave to damage to all enemies.  
= Frost - unleash moderate Ice damage on all enemies by creates a hail of ice shards.  
= Gale - It usually inflicts Wind-elemental damage to enemies by creates twisters.  
= Smoke - When used it allows the party to instantly escape from battle, or blinds.  
= Heal Pill - It restores a small amount of HP at a cost of 6 MP to the user and/or alley.  
= Heal Salve - Restores a moderate amount of HP at the cost of 21 MP to the user and/or ally.  
= Shadow Bind (Pin) - Pins target and temporarily prevents it from performing any actions, inflicts Paralyzed.  
= Mirage (Image) - creating two illusory copies of the caster to render them immune to the next two physical attacks targeted at them, each attack instead dispelling one of the copies.  
= Tremor – Creates earthquake that inflicts Earth-elemental damage to all enemies.  
= Blitz - It manifests as a series of lightning strikes on enemies.  
= Flash - It inflicts Blind to all enemies, with a flash of light.  
= Izuna Drop – A pilediver attack while holding a opponent.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Wolf's Rain (Ookami no Ame); Ninjato – a sword of slender curved blade with the exception in edge. The edge is specially designed so that can slit a throat. – based on Saya's sword from Blood+, but a ninjato-version.  
= kogatana – with binding wrappings (prevents the user from cuts), and concealed within the hilt of the ninjato.

= Compound bow – a non-firearm weapon of choice.  
Accessories:  
1\. Bow-mounted quiver – stores torque-tip arrows.  
2\. Leather arrow quiver – stores regular razor broadhead arrows.  
3\. Rail sights  
4\. Blue Light – it was used to see the dark, also purprose to attaches the glow sticks to arrows to uses them to see and hit targets as well as to see the way around the dark areas. And also cleverly attached a glowstick to a grenade which a confused anyone picked up, only arm with grenade and kill.

= Razor Broadhead Arrow-heads  
= Explosive Arrow-heads  
= Kunai and Shuriken  
= Red Shuriken – A razor-sharp projectile  
= Dust Shurikens

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Johnny Raidern** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Eye of Thunder God – His eyes changed into a yellow with a lightning bolt iris. Able to generates lightning surrounds the user, increases the speed, and cutting power of a sword.

= Flames of Ifrit – His body is covered in flames, able to generates to cast fire-based abilities.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Magnum Break – Stab a sword on the ground that creates a wave of flames surrounds the user.  
= Bash – Strikes a single target with a strong blow to inflict physical damage. Stunning the foe.  
= Aura Blade – Creates a special aura around the weapon that increases damage and ignores tagets DEF, but not his flee.  
= Efreet (Ifrit) – This had the ability to summon the fire Djinn or genie, When used, it unleashed the fire spirit which attacked all surrounding enemies.  
= Thera's Bane – It has the ability to engulf the any blade weapon in fire. It greatly increases the power of the blade, and it allows to implant searing cores into his enemies which will explode after a few seconds. It also destroys the shields and armour of various creatures. It makes the colour of the Blade black and red.  
= Rage of Titans – When activated, the user's body surges with intense flames, his attacks do double damage, and he become immune to damages from enemies. He is also immune to any side effects caused by creatures that attack when Rage isn't on, like being knocked back with enemy attacks. Thereby, his attacks will never be interrupted when on Rage Mode.  
= Poseidon's Rage – The magic surrounds the user with a circle of electricity, and summons lightning bolts from the sky to strike down his enemies.  
= Cronos' Rage – Able can create blue orbs of lightning to temporally electrocute and stun multiple enemies. One can then further level up this power to increase its damage, the "cores" of the orbs explode at the end of the attack, which will then do further damage to nearby enemies and usually knock them back.  
= Lightning – A powerful skill which shoots a straight bolt of electricity from the Sorceress' fingertips for massive damage in a straight line.  
= Chain Lightning – Hurls a Lightning bolt at the enemy, and then travels through multiple enemies.  
= Heal – Heals a target friendly.  
= Healing Wave – Calls forth a wave of energy that heals a target and bounces to nearby friendlies. Each bounce heals less damage.  
= Immolation – Engulfs the user in flames, causing damage to nearby enemy land units. Drains mana until deactivated. - From WarCraft.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Apocalypse – is aqua-colored. Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a crossguard that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the guard is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself is a deep aqua color, the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at.

= Executioner Revolver Pistol – 6-shot high calibre pistol, and is/can be fitted with a laser targeter above the barrel.

:~: Kind of Rounds :~:

01\. Normal rounds  
02\. Fire rounds – shots a fireball that penetrates strong armor plate  
03\. Ice rounds – shots an icicle projectile that freezes when made contact  
04\. Shock rounds – shots a spark that stuns foes when made contact.  
05\. Explosive Darts (purple) – An explosive dart, creates an large explosion when made contact  
06\. Tranquilizer Darts (Green) – An non-lethal bullet that knocks any one.

= SCARAB – is a more compact, flat-top carbine variant of SCAR Assault rifle – 4mm Sabot SCAR.  
Attachment: Assault Scope, silencer, masterkey shotgun (3 shells; 12 gauge or FRAG-12)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team BAND ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Breck "Betty" Williams** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Music; able to gain buffs and heals allies

 **[= Techniques =]**

= 01. Haily's Heal - A Healing Recovery Tune, heals the user and allies by 25% - Green  
= 02. Amy Amp - A Defense Aura Tune, boost the allies' Aura shield by 20% from the damage recieves – Blue  
= 03. Avrill Amp - A Strength Aura Tune, boost the allies' strength by 20% from increasing the strength - Red

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Bass Guitar (Axe) - that can turn into an axe, but she prefers using her Bass more, because she would play a melodic tune that'll cause her allies to heal, or either boost their aura to be either aggressive, or defensive, because her semblance allows her to do that.

= Chigo, the Earth Axe (New Weapon)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **Noted:** I add a Nickname for Breck, just like Oobleck's Bart or Barty.

* * *

 **###** **Adalwolfe 'Adal' Yeager** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Slayer's Might - it would be forever passive allowing her to have better human dexterity, strength, and a 6th sense I dubbed total hunters mode, but is otherwise considered to be your classic stand in line huntress.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Claire – The classical claymore sword.  
= Spiked shield - Based on Artorias' fighting style in Dark Souls 2.  
= Buraitou, the Thunder Dance Sword (New Weapon)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Nathasha Adamska** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Dread Fog - create a fog storm where her teammates, mainly Athrun (Tobi-Yaza's 'Art' OC) to use as a means to do a fast victory, but she also uses it to have her voice as a weapon, as it can be projectiled all around within the fog that proves to be fatal to huntsmen, but gives Grimm an aggressive boost.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Mic; Conceal Dagger and Cord Launcher  
= Enja, the Flame Snake sword (New Weapon)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **Noted:** Renamed from Yana Adamska by Tobi-Yaza.

* * *

 **###** **Athrun Dengel** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Teleportation – based on instant transmission from DBZ and teleportataion of Akuma from Street Fighter

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Keaper – which is just a simple rod that can transform into the following type(s): Ling machete dagger, bo staff, scythe.

\- Simple Rod – Based on Mockingbird's weapon, considered inactive form.  
\- Machete Knife – A black blade with silving lining edges weapon.  
\- Bo-staff – An expandable/telecoptic staff – based on Robin's staff.  
\- Scythe – A curved blade foldable scythe – Based on Reaper Series, for having a Grim reaper scythe.

= Bass Cannon – is a large, cannon-shape weapon that fires blasts of incredibly strong compressed air. – Basically was a Thundergun from CoD: Black Ops Zombie.

Select-Fire Modes:

1\. Shotgun Shot Mode - A short-range firing mode that knock enemies back with a blast of sound.  
2\. Range Shot Mode - long-range pulses of air projectiles, an automatic firing mode.  
3\. Charge Shot Mode - Concentrated air projection; A powerful charged long-range mode, becoming a narrow beam with a brief charge time. The beam seems to be able to go through multiple targets.

= Kuga, the Sky Fang sword (New Weapon)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **Noted:** Renamed from Art Legend by Tobi-Yaza. And also I had modified and/or adjusted the weapons. Some research on Lucio from Overwatch, Saint Row 4's Dubstep gun, Megaman X's Buster Cannon, and Dead Space's Force Gun.

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team CRDL (Cardinal) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Cardin Winchester** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Mace

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Russel Thrush** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Daggers

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Dove Bronzewing** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Sword; Rapid-fire Pistol

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Sky Lark** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Halberd

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team GMBT (Gambit) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Theodore Bruno** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle – a tri-barrel assault rifle –

Fire Mode:

1\. Assault Mode: Full-Automatic  
2\. Shotgun Mode: Flechette Shot  
3\. Launcher Mode: Grenade Launcher

= Sword; German Air Force Sword – a one-handed sword.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

Noted: I will had his weapon a 2nd and 3rd variant of this weapon.

* * *

 **###** **Marlwolf** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Drill – From Bioshock  
= Railgun Pistol – from Classic Team Fortress: Engineer.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Balkon Gerät** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Two-barrel Energy Machine Gun – from Gundam X  
= Divider Shield; Harmonica Energy Beam – from Gundam X  
= Tactical Modern Machete

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Blitzkrieg** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= DSR-1, Bull-pup bolt-action rifle (.338 Lapua Magnum; 5 rounds x2)  
= G36C Carbine Assault Rifle w/ bayonet  
= Dual Combat Knife; dual lightning

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Standing-in-progress**

[Stand in Progress]

01\. .

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It was Chigo from Onimusha, a earth-theme axe weapon. But a level 3 weapon. Knowing having two axes.

 **(W2).** It was Enja belongs to Jacque's weapon. Its also a Level 3, fire-theme weapon.

 **(W3).** It was the Level 3 lightning-theme katana, the Buraitou.

 **(W4).** It was Kuga belongs to Samanosuke from Onimusha. It's also Level 3 weapon air-theme nodachi.

 **(W5).** It was the SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle, its from Dead Space. Since that weapon was part of my idea for OC: Jing Hayabusa, so its fine for its like mimic the same weapon design.

And along with the German Air Force Sword was looked identical to Altair's sword of Assassin's Creed.

 **(W6).** Those weapons was from After War: Gundam X, the weapons of the upgraded of GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider.

1\. The Two-barrel Machine Gun; Beam Machine Gun – two-barrels gives this weapon a high firing rate. Other then that, the beam machine gun can fire charged shots.  
2\. The Shield; Divider (Beam Harmonica) – A shield that functions as a range-weapon. Replaces the Satellite Cannon of the Original X. Features two MA use thrusters, granting the X Divider great speed when docked to the back. The Harmonica cannon is a series of six three-shot beam cannons, when firing, the shield expands to expose the cannons. The X Divider can enter a hovering mode by docking the Divider Shield to the back.

 **(W7).** It was two weapons from different game:

1\. The Drill is from Bioshock.  
2\. Railgun pistol from Team Fortress Classic.

 **(W8).** It was Assault Rifle from AVP (Film), it was a best assault rifle in the movie. So far which having modified that carbine that those Mercenaries wielded.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 239+ favorite(s) and 244+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Round 2; Doubles Round'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 9/12/2016/8:58am

 **Finished** : 9/18/2016/1:58pm

 **Published:** 9/21/2016/12:08am


	52. C: Round Two - Doubles Round - Part 1

**Chapter 52:** Round 2; Doubles Round - Part 1

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With the second round of the Vytal Festival coming up. Now all the contestants were ready for anything. Now for the several of combatants of 2 will won this match…towards to the single round…

And then with new faces of the opponents with difficult match…it won't take long to the finals…

First is a certain that if Cinder's group will made their move for sure… Then first is Coco and Yatsuhashi facing Emerald and Mercury…

Next is a certain redhead sand tanuki, and shadow lazy bun to faced such a challenge… As for gain victories will…which the father of the Schnee heiress about this problem if he'll find about Weiss' mission…

Or at least…some of the group will 'easily' move to the finals…

Next is the Nobody and the Berserker will also shown about

Well…so it seems…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan],

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Han x Human Canon] – Help to decide.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru]

[Qrow x Anko] or [Qrow x Yugao] – New shipping decision(s).

Noted:  
1\. Anko don't want to stay the Hidden Leaf any longer, due of being Orochimaru's apprentice, so she'll leave with Arashi (aka C. Naruto) for her new life. Right after her Curse Seal still intact, so best for I had in mind into the future. In the Canon version, Orochimaru is now a good-side, due of NEVER interests in war. Her likeness of dango, and drink sake or tea. Hobbies: tea ceremonies.  
2\. Yugao can't stay when her lover Hayate killed by Baki, before the chunin exams still on, after the Preliminary rounds. So she can move to her new life in Remnant. Hobbies: Moon Viewing.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 52 of this story, which now the Season 3 Canon of RWBY …

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

I got any more comments to come up with regarding this story to working on. So will leave this as a memento for possible for if I had to come up with something about what I had to say to write it out. – 9/21/2016/10:46am

Next is…more characters will be updated to had them prepared for anything in doubles round. Since mimicking the any kinds of weapons regarding my ideas based on Gundam SEED along with some other previous series like After War: Gundam X, G-Gundam, and Unicorm.

And also some anime like Eureka 7? Regarding those mechs with surf-board like weapon.

Followed by some movies like AVP franchise, like Predator, Alien(s), and also Prometheus (Movie). Which the fact will take me time to come up with some ideas for sure…

Not to mention, names based on my favorite anime will be came from Atlas, Vacao, Mistral, and also Vale in current Kingdom.

Kira Yamato is my MOST favorite character because of his personality? According to Athrun Zala stated that he was shy in the fanfic stories. He looks calmer, mature, and philosophical. Guess you could say that if being pilot of Strike, Freedom, and Strike Freedom.

According to Athrun regard their childhood, he was a crybaby for sure, what he had said.

Anyway…will be sure if…for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** **RWBY** **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** They do gave their approval for Naruto and Gaara dating. While Winter invited Kakashi while in both Vale and Atlas, so she will come by for sure or had CCT to called in.

And can you gave me some vote about if Qrow will ships with Anko or Yugao, your choice until you review it.

 **topaz3:** Yup, it was a cool fight after all. I will had Weiss met Kiyoto for sure. And yes, Mari was.

And can you help me about Qrow will be shipping? Anko and Yugao?

 **guest-otter:** Thanks for some ideas. Guess that might useful. I see to it for Roshi will met her for sure in this chapter.

And I KNOW someone for Han? I will preferred to had ABRN's leader Arslan will do? Guess it wasn't good idea for having someone like Octavia, Gwen, Dew, and Nebula?

For some reason? You could say, if your Read 'Stalker Wolves of the Zone (Retitled)' by 'Ornstein the Dragon Slayer' if possible for shipping pair was Jaune and Pyrrha was extremely glow for had those two VERY close. And also there's Gwen was curiously about one of the Russian STALKER, Strider. So having a Strider/Gwen was looked…interesting if you asked me.

So its fine…

P.S. Although having named Morrigan was better name, which I…had been admired Morrigan Aensland, the green or mint-haired succubus, I do like that Character and her sexy part as well. I CAN'T resists about her most beautiful figure of hers being a Succubus. Not to mention my favorite Sloop-of-War ship, in Assassin's Creed: Rogue. Guess having Team MBBT (Macbeth) name will be interesting.

Oh, I had happen to be for a shipping pair regarding Qrow? Anko and Yugao. Check in: ' **Next shipping pair'** back to the start on top.

List of Team MBGT/MBBT (Macbeth):

1\. Morrigan Alucard - Leader  
2\. Blaidd Wolv  
3\. Bigby "Gwent" Wolv  
4\. Yoko Tiers

So thank you for some idea…

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

9/24/2016/7:52am – Well…which for sure that regarding that Ending of Naruto is looked toxic to me…so I just want to distance myself from Naruto the same way as JTZ29 had stated for update the final chapter of one of my favorite story, because of what happened with the ending and how utterly toxic the fandom has become. I'll still, and always will, ship NaruSaku, because I'll never stop supporting them. So unless my interest in Naruto is sparked again in the future, don't expect to see anything Naruto related from me again.

Not to mention, its Sakura Haruno's birthday in Sept. 23rd, causes its so excited for her birthday. *sighed* well…I got nothing to do is to keep having time for at least for having NaruSaku on this story.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech"]**

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Opening: Dreams – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

As the scene starts by shadowy figure of Naruto Uzumaki pans back reveal his head and torso with his red glowing eyes with slits, as the scene pans to reveal his figure of a bijuu mode of Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

The scene starts by seeing Naruto sat on the hill of the Emerald Forest at night with a scattered mood, as he looked up at the stars, before Naruto's head zoomed in.

~wasurekaketa yume ga ima ugokidasu~

The next scene pans up of seeing Ruby had her eyes closed with her Crimson Rose Sniper Rifle/Scythe, then pans on her face then opens her silvery eyes.

~mune no sukima~  
~sukoshizutsu umeru yo ni~

The next scene of Jing with his black trench coat with silver edges, don his shoulders, with the wind sways on his back, and Ozpin with a cane and coffee mug on each hand, then a scattered moon between them.

~kooritsuita kioku ga mezameru shunkan~

Then the next scene of Naruto had his ninja attire battle ready with his eyes closed, then opens his eyes. And the scene pans over to his head with a determent look.

~hajimaru mirai dake wo ima negau~

As the scene pans on his chest then had his hands claps together, suddenly his body was covered in golden flames, and jumped onto the air, and then drawn his Kuramasaiga in sword form, reverse-gripped.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:40-0:42)**

The scene of Naruto was on the river with his feet on the water slowly waved, on his back, staring at the stars and scattered moon, with the wind flaps his haori on aside.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~  
~ryote de dakishimete~

The next scene of image of Gaara with a sand gourd on his back and arms crossed and Weiss with her rapier Myrtenaster which the camera pans aside.

~hanasazu akiramezu ni~

The next scene of Sasuke with Chidori Cutter and his hand sparks with blue lightning and Blake with Gambol Shroud in dual wield; a Ninjato/Pistol and Cleaver Sheath. Along with Yang with her Ember Celica and Shikamaru with his rat hand-seal to form his shadow possession jutsu.

~shinjitsuzuketai~

The next scene of Pein with his Rinnegan eyes flaring, and Cinder with a glowing eyes with her dual blades. And along Itachi with his Sharingan flares and armed with Shisui, Roman with his cane; Melodic Cudgel, to prepared to fire a explosive flare.

And then Emerald with her weapons in kama-form, along with Mercury to prepared to kick to fire a shot on them, along with Kisame with Shark-Skin Sword and Konan with her papers to prepared to attack.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~

Then they attack, as on the side of seeing Team RWBY and SSGN attacks as well, with Yang fires a barrage of lead shots and Sasuke fires multiple fireballs at them.

Then the there's Mercury, Emerald, Kisame, and Konan dodged or deflects them.

~kono te ni tsukamu made~

Weiss and Yang lunges her attack at them followed by Gaara and sends his sand at them, followed by Shikamaru's shadow tendrils attack them.

Cinder and Pain dodged them, as the ash black haired women launches a largest fireball at them, followed by Pein's Almighty Push attack. As the each 3 members of SSGN and RWBY avoid aside.

~omoi wo wasurenai de~

Then finally Naruto and Ruby stepped in, as the blonde hanyou with a Rasenshuriken on hand and the redhead scythe wielder with a sniper form aim at them.

~oitsuzukete yukitai kara~

Naruto launched his Rasenshuriken at it, followed by Ruby's Dust Blast of her Crimson Rose: in Sniper Rifle form as well.

At the last part of Beacon Academy at nighttime with a scattered moon.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Last Night==**

With Jing was stood up on his bed on the guest dorm with his team were asleep, with a cellphone (not a scroll), which he can't let Cinder wasn't aware about what he's up to. Since they're prepared for tomorrow's match in the doubles round.

Since they're already to set-up for doubles round, it will be himself and Zeke, as Freedom and Justice.

"So, is our forces made it through on orbit without the Atlesian ships detect their presence…Zera?" Jing asked through his (touchpad) cellphone.

["Not a single thing, sir. Frost reported that they did made it. We had our forces prepared to made an counterattack their invasion."]

"Good, keep it posted…no matter how many Faunus they recruited…send the Special Ops to disrupted their recruitment centers." He commanded. "Informed them you know the drill?"

["Yes, sir."]

So with that, the phone hanged-off, and then turn his gaze at the small fleet of Atlas Military.

"Ironwood, your forces will be turned against you and the people in Vale that everyone thinks that you been the one turn against anyone if that virus will effected it." Jing stated, as he took out a black tablet-size scroll, and also had the black queen chess piece which meaning it was Cinder's virus.

During the aftermath of the Beacon's dance, Cinder had planted a virus into the CCT Tower into the CCTS that would bring down all communications between the kingdoms. With this in place the White Fang would invade Vale while the other three kingdoms are left in the dark, making the next conquest an easy target during the confusion.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _With Jing entered the top floor of CCT Tower, as he went to the mainframe, before avoiding the guards without being detected. Once he's on the mainframe, and then there's flash of a icon of a black queen chess piece._

 _"So you did…Not gonna happen." He said, as he place a device underneath the mainframe, and then before he leaves._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

"Huh. We'll see about that…" Jing said in statement, as he lift his finger and tap the black queen piece.

As he took out and place a USB-like device on the side of the scroll, and then uploaded an counter-virus and also stated: 'fight fire, with fire'. As he tap several of keyboards on the scroll blurry to prepared to uploaded his OWN virus.

Once, he did place a virus as well, and also a White king piece with wings as well. Since the virus itself that infects any kinds of gadgets, and also updated information on anyone as Cinder's, and also cleansing hers if he will prepared to neutralized her Black Queen Virus.

"Your invasion won't take with a 'small' amount of army." Jing said regarded to Cinder's plan will be foiled.

And then his eyes turn aside at the wall, which means there's Cinder's group were they slept in.

"Enjoy your plans you want, Cinder…you're 'mistress' won't save you because no matter how many pawns you had on your power…you will pay for this, for what you DID to Amber…"

Turns out, he did made friends with Autumn for sometime before Ozpin and the others on the journey around Remnant.

 **==Earlier - Yesterday==**

"Well…it seems all the contestants were made to the next round." Cinder stated.

"Yes, boss lady. Those people don't know what hit'em." Mercury agreed, since hoping the fighting in the doubles round.

"So, any new about their location?" Emerald asked regarding the location of Pronterra.

"Its located alright." Cinder replied, while she had her scroll on her hands, and show the map that locates it, with a red dot meaning that pin-pointed the location. "We'll deal with Pronterra after Vale."

With a evil smile on Cinder's face, until expression replaced with a frowned.

"What is it?" Emerald asked.

"It would seems it will be difficult to decrypt this code." Cinder replied, as the view of 'virus' that effects the Scroll of Kurosaki (C. Naruto) at the Amity Colosseum, since there's multiple firewalls includes an egg-shape icon as well. Since she can't tell about that object, so she decide to ignored it and deal it later.

Unknown to Cinder, seems her Scroll is ALSO effected by the virus as well, turns out, it inside that egg along with 'special' present for her regarding their 'location' of Pronterra. Note to say: Fight fire with fire. Since she wasn't aware there's another army about on the side of Vale beyond the walls.

"Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow." Cinder recommended.

"Yes, ma'am." Emerald replied, nodded.

"Got it." Mercury added.

The Scroll reveals the roster of the Vytal Festival Tournament doubles round, which includes Two known wolf Faunus from different team, SSN's Sun and Neptune, Penny and Yugito. **(1)**

Cinder smiled evilly, declared. "Let's give the crowd a good fight."

Cinder scrolls down each pair until she selects Mercury and Emerald to face off against Coco and Yatsuhashi in the doubles round…

 **==The Next Morning – In Amity Coliseum==**

The second day to the Vytal Festival Tournament had begun, the crowd were hyped for the doubles round. As the announcement is heard due any pair being select for the doubles round, RWBY and SSGN cheers with arms raised, along with applause, JNPR, HRNS and KAIT is seen providing applause, SSSN and SAKO is shown sitting in front row seats, DYZR and XEVZ were looking eager to see how this fight will play.

Since the crowd sees the rigged match on the screen at the Coliseum. As the same screen that Cinder selected for Mercury and Emerald against Coco and Yatsuhashi, which she messed up the randomization processor to select what they want to face a challenge.

 **["The randomization process is completely! Ladies and gentleman, your doubles tournament fight!"]** Port declared from the announcement system.

Now the crowd went more excited for what they heard about this match of the doubles round. As the previous teams that Team SSGN, HRNS, KAIT, DYZR, SABR, KALM, and the rest watching the match.

Bolin and Nolan of BRNZ are seen talking to each other behind RWBY and SSGN, and Dove CDNL is sitting behind JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT.

The scene shifts to Cinder, now watching her teammates in the seats are she menacingly claps with a devious smirk.

But, unknown to Cinder, she was been followed that two pair of females wearing casual clothes were sitting behind the Pre-Fall Maiden that somehow play their part, like I said on Eliza's case; she was meant to cheered her lover Johnny.

 **==Time Skipped==**

Hours passed, since several of matches in doubles round were passed; but surely its such it was pity for team CFVY couldn't make it, the crowd went mixture of uproar and cheered for sure when the match consists of Coco and Yatsuhashi against Mercury and Emerald.

Both teams are confident, trading compliments and taunts before the match begins.

 **(Author's Note: I will gave a details? Since unlike Tobi-Yaza had skipped it. So didn't both add details. Not to mention, I will combine those scenes of 'Lessons Learned' and '** **Never Miss A Beat!' Episodes.** **)**

For the battle, the arena spits into four biomes – a geyser field, a forest area, a ruined city and a field of long grass. As the match starts, Emerald and Mercury casually back into the concealment of the grass. Coco uses her Gatling Gun to destroy their cover with sustained fire, but Emerald and Mercury are nowhere to be found. Mercury attacks from the sky, scoring multiple hits on both Coco and Yatsuhashi.

Emerald takes Coco by surprise with her kusarigama, dragging her into the forested area where she has taken cover. Mercury and Yatsuhashi square off individually in close combat at the geyser field, in which Mercury consistently appears to have the upper hand. What initially appears to be Yatsuhashi appears behind Coco, but this is soon revealed to be an illusion, as he has actually been eliminated by Mercury on the opposite side of the arena. Emerald emerges from the shadows and knocks Coco out, ending the match.

Now, since Naruto and Gaara was frowned about how Mercury and Emerald brutally defeat their sister's teammates, so the best to avenge them, eventually along with Sasuke and Shikamaru. Before that, Naruto sensed a influence of negative emotions when he entered the coliseum, never felt that so intense before.

Then suddenly, it vanished, since Naruto (due of Sensing Negative Emotion ability) needed to tell where it came from? So its best to find out soon enough or he'll better asked his older counterpart some answers regarding about this influence.

At the same time after Coco and Yatsuhashi defeated by Mercury and Emerald, and then there is a flash of the stadium in flames which made him flinch as he rubbing his eyes, then as he opens them, the stadium was normal. Naruto was bewilderment wondering what kind of influence he had sensed, not to mention, he felt the same signature came from behind him turns out, someone was there about after his sisters' teammates defeat.

Followed by a certain gray-haired scarecrow had suspicious about what happen to Coco about her aiming went off since because of a Emerald's semblance had somehow messing her up. And also the orange-haired teen, which he DID see it.

Now, with that, as everyone in this Colosseum went excited for the next match, the next was Penny and Yugito, against two members is here in Vale as well, consists they're brothers, they are Loz and Yazoo. **(2)**

Yazoo wears a long black coat zipped up over his chest with black boots, shoulder guards and straps crossing over his torso. His silver hair is long and extends partway down his back, and he has green eyes with cat-like pupils.

On his weapon, was a pair of gun-blades called Velvet Nightmare; the blades make up the slide of the gun, and are thus near impossible to use to attack with. Like any metallic weapon, it can be used to block swords, and defends against it with ease.

Loz is physically bulky and muscular. His silver hair is short and slightly spiky with sideburns, and he has green eyes with cat-like pupils as well. His torso is also covered over with crossing black straps and shoulder guards. He wears a full body suit of leather that hugs tight upon his well built

He wears his weapon, called the 'Dual Hound', on his left arm, a high-powered gauntlet/melee weapon and a retractable gauntlet designed to function as a taser weapon with varying degrees of voltage. In its retracted state, the weapon serves as a protective gauntlet, covering his left arm.

And then now the arena was being bombarded by several explosions all around the area, which they're on the mountain biome.

Yazoo, with dual pistols in each hand, is running from the mayhem before spinning around and fires at them suddenly being blocked by Penny's swords that form a shield spinning to protects her from bullets.

With an even present smile on Penny and before simple arm movements, she summons six floating swords from behind her and rears her back blocks her, and then launching them in a ring at Yazoo, who barely manages to duck behind a rock to protect himself.

While Yugito fight against Loz in close-combat with Flare Nekomata, while he had the Dual Hound gauntlet, as they exchange blows while fighting in close range. Since Loz hard punched on Yugito which she blocked them with crossed her arms together, and then but a feint as she ducked over, and then grab his arm and tossed them at the another rock right besides Yazoo.

"Loz, you're alright?" Yazoo spoke up, asking his brother.

"Yeah, I'm alright, give me my backup!" Loz replied, seeing Yazoo toss a one of his gunblade at him.

 **["What's this? Seems Yazoo sharing his gun to his brother, due they share a weapon which turns out, that gun is considering Loz's backup while he had a gauntlet."]** Port said, about sharing weapons.

Once Loz got his backup gun and then he and Yazoo was about fires at them, until reacts to forced to take cover behind the rocks for defense which results for an incoming barrage of flaming hairs at them causes by Yugito's Mouse Hairball and then explodes, and then followed by Penny does the same thing with another group of blades, homing in on the other stone.

Yazoo and Loz exchange a worried look and keep it together while taking cover from the explosions on their rocks, still pierced with multiple blades, and Penny grins in combat-ready fierceness as she looks to her partner Yugito, with exchange smiles, until a voice in radio communicate.

["Lieutenant Yugito, tell Penny to hurry up."] A familiar voice called in a earpiece on Yugito's ear.

Causes sighed on Yugito's mouth for her third teammate, annoyance, and called out, not loudly. "Penny, hurry up."

That made Penny tensed about what Yugito meant to, instead of being rude by Yugito. Wasting no time, the secret robot girl raises her hands like a puppet master as Kankuro and uses the near-invisible strings attached to each hilt to lift the giant rocks up in the air, with the screaming Yazoo and Loz still hanging on.

Bring her arms down to her sides, the stones come crashing to the ground as well, leaving Penny and Yugito's opponents in the grass. Her swords come back to her pack as the buzzer rings.

 **["And victory goes to Penny and Yugito of Atlas!"]** Oobleck declared from the broadcaster's system.

Penny places a fist in her palm and bowing in respect to her fallen foes, still smiling, and said.

"Thank you for a wonderful time."

So with that Penny's statement, the two victors turn to leave the stadium.

"Urrgh…" Loz feebly reaches out.

*BUNK!*

"Uh!"

But, only hit in a head by an errant stone, but that gonna hurt.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

Watching from the stands, Ruby and Naruto sees them start walk away and with a excited Ruby gets up from her seat followed by Naruto behind her, along with the rest of their team to meet them at one of the exits.

With Penny, Yugito, and another teammate of theirs, a dark-skin female with short navy blue hair and eyes. She also has a golden marking consisting of an oval-shape surrounded by four smaller circle in the center of her forehead.

She wears a blue beret, a plain gray button-down shirt with an asymmetrical collar, a blue combat skirt, and fingerless, elbow length black gloves with a wristwatch on her left hand.

As the three was about to left, until Naruto and Ruby caught up, with the redhead scythe user spreading her arms as she called out.

"Penny!"

"Ruby!" Penny chimed happily lifting up her own arms, she tackles her friend into a hug that leaves them both of them on the ground.

"Augh!" Ruby grunts, then groans weakly. "Why…!"

That causes Naruto cringes for the poor girlfriend of his being tackled by Penny, since he was told by her about being a robot, then chuckled.

"Nice to see you too, Penny." Naruto said, as he turn to Yugito. "And also you, sis. Its good to see you as well."

"Me too, brother." Yugito replied.

Penny gets up energetically and gestures to the other girl besides Yugito, before Naruto gets Ruby up on her feet.

"Ruby, Naruto, this is my teammate as well." The orange-haired robot said, introduce to Ruby and Naruto to the member of her team.

"Ciel Soleil." She introduce, bows formally to the Petalstorm duo.

Ruby raises her hand in greeting. "Hi! I'm Ru-"

"Ruby Rose. 15. Hail from Patch. Leader of Team RWBY (Ruby). Status: Questionable." Ceil interjected. "Naruto Uzumaki. 15 formally 13, due his change of growth. Member of Team SSGN (Signal). One of youngest billionaire in Vale. Sibling Bond to Lieutenant Yugito Nii. Status: Commendable."

Ruby stood silent for a second along with Naruto for being felt awkward about this female teammate of Yugito and Penny. She's look like 'very by the book'.

"Sooo…Penny! You and Yugito were incredible out there. How do you keep control of all those swords? It's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "Not to mention, you're just like Kankuro."

"And you too, sis. It was awesome!" Naruto added.

"Thanks Naruto, I appreciated for being a sibling-bond." Yugito replied, appreciated.

"Penny? Lieutenant Yugito?" Ciel interjected, causes the group looks at her watch and gesture at it. "I believe it is best if we move on to our next location."

Penny exchanges a look with Ruby, before Yugito asking Ciel. "Could we have just a minute to talk, Ciel? We won't take long."

"Yes, ma'am." Ciel responded, as she checks the time, then takes a step back and nods at them, starting the countdown.

"So is she…your friend or…?" Ruby asked trying to find the right words.

"Well, in a way. She's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to spend time with you." Penny answered.

"So, Weiss." Naruto added, causes Yugito giggle a little about that subject.

"I agreed." The blonde cat non-faunus agreed.

"Precisely." Penny confirmed.

As Ruby questioned Penny about something. "Does she know about…y'know…?"

After the redhead whispers to her, then she moves her body abruptly as if imitating a robot.

"Beep-boop-bop, does not compute?" She asked, leaving her arm to hang with a noticeable squeaking sound.

Penny shaking her head for no, replied. "Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know."

"Only myself, Samui, Atsuki, Karui, and Omoi knows about her." Yugito added.

"And also there was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off." Penny finished.

 **==Penny's Flashback Started==**

 _At the Vytal Festival grounds with Ciel, Yugito and Penny, who's wearing a large sun hat. The winds picks up and lifts the hat from her hair, revealing the aforementioned magnet on her skull, and causes Yugito panic a bit, as she and Penny quickly shoves the headgear back on before Ciel turns around._

 _Causes Yugito silently sighed in relief that no one saw it coming…_

 **==Penny's Flashback Ended==**

That story causes Naruto, Yugito, Ruby, and Penny to laugh about it in the present for several seconds. As Yugito whispers Naruto's ear causes her to look at her, with a nod, gestures a form of fist, causes the blond nodded, then steps back as Ciel, leaving Ruby and Penny for a minute conversation.

"Ruby, there's something I've been wanted to talk to you about." Penny said still smiling, but getting serious, as she glances over at Ciel before leaning in and whispering to Ruby and Naruto.

"I want to stay at Beacon."

Ruby looked troubled by the news, with Naruto and Yugito was aware about what Penny was talking about. Since it was Yugito gave a first call for some private discussion.

"Penny, they'll never let you do that." The redhead scythe wielder said, when she caught something in her eye, seeing Naruto and Yugito were fist bump in lower without Ceil notice it while focus on the watch.

Penny frowns, but then grins with mischief. "I know, but I have a plan."

Ciel stepped back up to Penny's side and pointing to her watch, informed. "It's been precisely 1 minute, ma'am."

Followed by Yugito and Naruto; as the blonde fox went besides Ruby, while the blonde cat besides Penny.

"I'll talk to you more, soon, Ruby. You too, Naruto." Penny said, as the two Altesians leave, but Penny turns to give a wave of farewell to Ruby and Naruto, who does the same.

"So…what Yugito had to talek to you?" Ruby asked.

"Regarding Penny wanted to stay in Beacon. Well, she did say she had a plan. And if here's anything we can do, I'm totally down to help." Naruto replied.

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Of course, Penny is our friend, ya'know. And if she wants to stay, I say let her. And like I said: if here's anything we can do, I'm totally down to help."

 **["Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!"]** Port announced from the display screen.

Ruby suddenly looked really excited as she clasps her hands together, exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, that's right! It's time for-"

"It's Gaara and Shikamaru's match! Come on!" Naruto finished, as he and Ruby ran back to the seats

 **==At the Arena==**

Seeing Gaara and Shikamaru is on the center of the platform of the arena, and also a new pair of opponents on the side, as Port spoke up announcement.

 **["What an interesting feat, folks! But now it's time where everyone gets serious!"]** Peter announced in a tauntingly voice.

 **["That's right, Peter. It seems that the stadium has become so overcrowded, that we actually had to close up the stadium to allow any more people enter for who's about to fight!"]** Oobleck/Bart added.

 **["Then let's introduce this next match on the doubles round! On Beacon Academy, representing Team SSGN, Shikamaru Nara and Gaara Sabaku!"]** Port announced, as the crowd began cheering for them.

 **["And their opponents will be students from Beacon as well, giving you all Jhazz Ringo, and Sabal Roberto from team JSTR (Jester)."]** Oobleck/Bart announced to which the duo equally got cheered by from the crowd.

 **(AN: My version of Tobi-Yaza's Johnny Ringo, due first name was renamed and Sabal Rebellion is also due to renamed from 'Rebellion' into 'Roberto' in surname.)**

"So, it seems we're facing off against the schools runts." Jhazz mocked, jokingly. Obviously aware about being one of the youngest huntsman/huntress in Beacon. Since being a upper-class as CFVY for sure that did not aware since Ozpin had enrolled them in his Academy.

"Easy, these 'runts' as you referred to call them, aren't ordinary kids." Sabal insisted, gazed at Gaara, before seeing him uncork his gourd, unaware he had a second gourd on his hip as well.

And Shikamaru, by the looks of it, he looked pretty calculated. Since those eyes were looked determents, and they're not ordinary rookies.

"Whatever, it's not like they're going to make it next round." He scoffed replied to his teammate.

"Fair enough."

Before long the arena began roulette to spins to chosen a biome as during Penny and Yugito's match, with the difference being that the team advantage field had been split into 4 areas, meant for each contestant participating.

As aware for the rules of the announcers regarding the arena; as first round consists team vs. team, which had half of the arena, when there's doubles round, four biomes are chosen for each fight. In certain biomes, Dust crystals are also scattered around for combatants to use.

Now as their arena for 2-on-2 match consists: a desert (meaning Gaara got his own home-field advantage as Nebula had said), a ocean, forest (which Shikamaru got his best advantage due being a Hidden Leaf Ninja) with tall grass, and a ruined buildings (Urban).

"Gaara, get them behind, that can be easily become a swift victory." Shikamaru whispered.

"I know…" Gaara replied.

 **["The match will begin in 3…2…1…BEGIN!"]** Port yelled to start the match.

Seeing how there was desert behind Jhazz, Gaara had begin manipulating the sand behind them to end the match like Shikamaru suggested, that is until what appeared to be a transparent elephant had only charged at Gaara.

 **(To Tobi-Yaza: it's 'DESERT'! Not DESSERT? Is that a called for a Ice cream or any sweet treats?)**

Feeling no pain, Gaara began manipulating the sand from before, but got nothing. Before long Gaara could feel a type of movement on his back, and realize that his gourd made of sand was just falling off completely, and this had shocked everyone in the stadium.

"What the!? How?" Gaara exclaimed, as he also felt his sand armor coming off in the process as well.

"My semblance has allowed me to summon forth either an elephant or tiger, and they will make their way to my enemies, and disable their semblance." Sabal explained with a victorious smirk.

Everyone of their friends got worried, more Weiss and Blake than anyone, because they all know that the only means for Gaara to protect himself was his sand.

"Shikamaru, run!" Gaara yelled to his teammate for they're disadvantage to them, as he ran into the ocean biome, and Shikamaru went into the Savanna area to conceal within the tall grass.

"I'll get the runt playing with sand!" Jhazz called out, as he chased for Gaara.

While Sabal didn't care much as he had simply took out his weapon, which was just a simply standard kukri with a tiger-stripe livery/texture.

Before it too long got Johnny had been chasing Gaara, and whipped out his weapon, which was a shoulder-fired RPG (Rocket-Propelled Grenade) launcher with tally marks going up as high as 3.

"Here's a little fun fact, I made a bet with my team who can gather the most KO's, so these tally marks are a mark that I'm in the lead, and this also allows me into the finals!" Jhazz exclaimed hollered, excited to be on the finals.

Which it take a one-shot of his heavy weaponry, since that rocket launcher that hit a target in 100+ percent to decreases the aura-level, while the blast wave that causes 50% or less damage from the blast.

Not wanting to let people think he can be intimidated by fear, Gaara took out Desert Guard from his back, and place it on the arena floor on the biome, to act as a barricade wall.

Before it won't take too long for Gaara began to lure Jhazz in by grab the Ice Dust Crystal and stab it on the ground that creates a large block of ice before at long last the man came to a corner, where Gaara was standing, and waiting for him with his signature glare.

"It looks that could kill ya, I'd have lost, but I still have a rocket launcher!" Jhazz said, as Gaara began running into the same corner he had emerged, with Jhazz in pursuit.

Upon turning the corner, Jhazz had already pulled the trigger then launched a rocket grenade.

*BOOM!*

Which causes everyone cringes, along with himself thought it was the end for Gaara, as smoked filled the area he had blasted.

Everyone began to concerned and his girlfriends were on the brink of tears, before seeing that Gaara's riot shield had protected him from the blast.

Jhazz to surprise to move at all, was brought down by a twisted ending when Gaara had emerged, with a tri-barrel revolver at hand, and began unloading the entire clip on Jhazz in 18 rounds in each barrel, before charging at the guy.

And Gaara delivered the most strongest punch he could, which he did mimicking Naruto's strong fist during the final stance back in the ninja world, and knocking him out.

And the buzzer sounds out that means Jhazz Ringo is eliminated. And then afterwards for seeing Gaara reloading his revolver by took out a speedloader accessory for revolvers.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Wish had a speedloader as Gaara. Or make my own." Weiss said herself, wanted a speedloader for her Myrtenaster.

As a balloon idea came out above her head, with device of 6 rounds attached of the speedloader, which its design decoration as her rapier.

 **(AN: Weiss REALLY wanted a Speedloader in RWBY Canon since the fans were wondered for having a speedloader. After all, her Myrtenaster's design had a revolving cylinder.)**

 **==Back to the Fight==**

 **["Amazing folks, it seems that Gaara isn't a one show horse when it comes to fighting."]** Oobleck announced as he, and everyone was surprise to the turn of events of the fight.

 **["Quite so my friend, even though he may look like a young man with the strongest defense, and offense, it seems that young Gaara could easily fight using his weapons as a huntsmen."]** Port said proudly.

 **["It was cleaver for Gaara to lure his opponent to his trap."]** Kurosaki stated. **["But…it was impressed. Since that punch of his had…inspired by his brotherly-bond for used the same punch."]**

On being Naruto's older counterpart about brings back memories about when he stopped Gaara to destroyed the Hidden Leaf during his previous timeline. Guess you could say, he was smiling for seeing Gaara when he was that age.

Hearing that his teammate was defeated, Sabal simply shook his head in disappointment for his teammate's reckless and betting pool, as he continued his search for Shikamaru.

"You're better off surrendering. I know what your ability, as you know mine, and to be honest I can't see how it's going to save you now." Sabal said.

Even though the shadow possession isn't useful at this moment, it doesn't mean that Sabal, or anyone knows the full extent to Shikamaru's recent abilities.

With Shikamaru had reached into his pouch, and pulled out a flash bomb, and began emerging himself, and began to face Sabal.

 **(AN: It's a not a grenade, but an old fashion bomb which its a ninja's tool. And also its just like in Monster Hunter.)**

"So you came to surrender?" Sabal said with his weapon still ready.

"Not quite." Shikamaru replied with a smirk as he revealed the flash grenade, and threw it in the air.

Not thinking that Shikamaru had a plan in stored, Sabal just stood his ground, and prepared a tiger to cancel Shikamaru's semblance, just for precaution.

As everyone began shielding his eyes, Sabal had seen it before hand, and already covered his, but was confused why Shikamaru was smiling, before seeing his shadow approaching, but the thing was, it was expanding into a giant palm.

Before long Sabal realized he was standing in the center of Shikamaru's attack, as he lifted his hand, and made a crushing gesture like Gaara does.

"This is my new technique based on Gaara's Sand Burial, **Shadow Crusher!** " Shikamaru declared, before his closed his hand like Gaara does. **(A1) – Modified Information will be update underneath. – 9/26/2016/6:27pm)**

Once everyone's was back to normal, they were surprise to see Sabal on the floor, and knocked out, from Shikamaru's blow, and before any assumptions could be made, the announcement continued.

 **["Not to worry folks, unlike Gaara's sand based attacks, Shikamaru's simply puts enough pressure to knockout his opponents."]** Oobleck/Bart announced.

 **["It would say, since Shikamaru was always 'troublesome' for this fight for sure. I guess he was underestimated of his smarts."]** Kurosaki stated.

 **["Right you are, Doctor, Mr. Kurosaki, and this also concludes the match."]** Port agreed, before declared. **["Shikamaru and Gaara of Beacon wins the doubles round! So with team SSGN moving on."]**

As the crowd went wild, and the medics carrying out the other contestants on the stretchers, Gaara was caught off guard when Weiss and Blake ran, and kissed him so the whole world could see with tears coming down their face. Followed by Temari who kissed Shikamaru for victorious.

After their little kiss, Blake had punched him in the shoulder, with Weiss slapping his cheek.

"Don't scare us like that!" They yelled in perfect unison, while Gaara simply shrugged it off, and smiled.

"Sorry." Gaara replied, before kissing both girls back in return, leaving them both content, and happy.

Just like how people weren't happy with Naruto getting kissed by Yang and Ruby, their were 2 specific people, who were more dangerous than Qrow.

Speaking of Qrow, he had recently woken up yesterday when after he watched Team DYZR's match, and seeing Reina with a flirty expression, and was attempting to score with her, only to be knocked out by Iruka, who he, and any former ninja came to see everyone compete.

After all, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai as well did came in. To see their (former) students matches.

 **==At Atlas – Schnee Dust Company==**

Many people in Atlas was witnessed about the Schnee heiress were kissing the redhead sand-user which happens to be one of the youngest billionaire in Beacon, Gaara Sabaku. Along with Blake Belladonna, for this statement that Gaara was a playboy as Naruto, a man dates two girls.

Turns out, Weiss Schnee declared as a girlfriend of Gaara Sabaku of SSGN, and one of the youngest billionaire in Vale. And along with Blake Belladonna, the former White Fang Member, since most of the Faunus kind knew her around the Remnant as Vale and Atlas.

At the Schnee Dust Company; Weiss and Winter's father, and the President of this company, one of the largest producers of Dust in Remnant. Before his daughter refused to answer his call at the second time, he cuts her off from the family fortune in order to force Weiss to talk to him. A similar situation is said to have occurred between him and Winter upon her enlistment to the military.

When he watched the match in Vytal Festival, he saw his daughter kissed Gaara, followed by Blake, the Cat-faunus. That causes him furiously in his expression on his eyes before him, about his 'daughter' somehow disobeyed for seduced Naruto Uzumaki's heart, due of his Sealing Arts like the Explosive Tags (aka Paper Bombs).

 **(AN: I will swapped Paper bomb word to Explosive Tags, it will be dumb and awkward to used that.)**

Turns out, Weiss had choose Gaara's heart, instead of Naruto's. But, it was completely outrages for the Schnee President is not TOO happy.

"THIS IS OUTRAGES! That foolish girl! Defied and failed her mission for some BRAT! I thought I gave her this mission to seduce Naruto Uzumaki for those talents of his!" He yelled, furious. He did not believe his daughter Weiss had ignored her task.

On the bonus, some huntsman or huntress were purchase a Storage scroll that created my Naruto himself, since creates a pocket-dimension to storage anything. But turns out, someone buy one and tried to copy the same way as the Explosive Tags, but it didn't work, but only Naruto knows how to developed it. He NEEDED to know what's their secrets how it works.

As the Schnee President stood up on his desk, pick up his scroll and called out. "Get my private Airship? I need it to prep to Beacon! NOW!"

So with that, as he went out of his office, and taking his fastest airship to Vale.

Once he opens the door…

*SLAM!*

Then he slams the door loudly causes all the belongs, includes the picture frame of himself, his wire and two daughters, as the glass of the frame is crack on the face of his wife.

It was a bad sign for when his wife would roll her grave…

 **==With Naruto and Ruby==**

Naruto and Ruby were on the halls to heading the seats to watch Yang and Weiss' match.

Right as Yang was preparing for battle, they both took the time to have some private one-on-one, and explore the any school events that were around, but were eventually been blocked by a certain dusty old crow, and a scarecrow.

"Hey buddy, let me go!" Qrow demanded as they saw Kakashi escorting Qrow in hand cuffs.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto called out.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled.

"Hmm? Oh, evening Naruto and Ruby. I saw your guys' fight just now." Kakashi said as he still kept his hold on the sober drunk.

"Hey kid, you know this cop?" Qrow said as he struggled out, tried escaping Kakashi, but to no avail. Since been the member of team STAQ (Stark) and skilled Huntsman was been arrested by a police for attempt to flirt Reina.

"Well yeah, he's my teacher when I began training, before he abandoned me for Sasuke." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out from the last statement.

"If I may ask, sensei? Could I would wondered why you're arresting Uncle Qrow." Ruby asked innocently.

"Could have fooled me that you two were related." Kakashi said as he eyed the cute little redhead, and back to the wash up vagabond he's arresting.

"Hey!" Qrow yelled objected.

"To answer your question? He's being arrested for sexual assault charges by Reina." Kakashi explained,

"Sexual assault, my sweet ass! I was the one who was assaulted by some guy with a scar across his nose." Qrow retorted, causing Kakashi to tighten his grip even harder on him.

"Wait, are you saying Iruka-sensei is here?!" Naruto exclaimed, beamed about his old academy teacher's describe, surely no person had a scar that he got from Kurama's attack or something.

Kakashi nodded, replied. "He along with Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten are here, as well."

"Then why you never tell me!" Naruto stated.

"You never asked." The silver-haired mask jonin replied.

Naruto sighed couldn't thought back before meeting Winter, until Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow came around. So the best to drop the subject, then turn to his former team 7 jonin instructor.

"Anyway, where are they, now?" The blonde fox asked.

"Last I saw, they were all going to the arena." He replied.

As Naruto was about to ran off to meet up with everyone, but felt a tug on the back of his haori's collar, before slipping, and landing on his back.

Upon looking up, he saw Ruby putting on a pouty face on with her fist on the side lower, and this got Naruto confused.

"Something wrong Ruby?" Naruto asked innocently.

"My uncle is going to get arrested, do something!" She convinced, still pouting.

"But, uh…" Naruto was about argue, then with sighed, couldn't help it.

"Alright fine." He understand, as turned to his former mentor, then convinced. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, think you could let the guy go, just this once?"

"Now the kid starts trying to save me." Qrow grumbled.

"Naruto, I can't really do that." Kakashi said honestly as he looked at the blonde eye to eye. As seeing Naruto lend over to him talked face-to-face.

"Sensei, this is my girlfriend's uncle, if I seriously don't do anything, she's gonna be mad at me, by scolding." Naruto explained whispering, causes Kakashi sighed which made his point, so he'll letting Qrow go.

"Alright, only because you're my student." Kakashi said insisted, as he went to Qrow, and began un-cuffing him, as seeing the older scythe wielder rubbing one of his wrists.

"Just make sure to keep him out of trouble." Kakashi warned with a cold stare.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Qrow replied, mumbled while massaging his wrist.

As Kakashi was about leave, then tensed about something important before heading out, as he turn to Naruto and Ruby.

"Oh, before you go? You should all know that during the first match with team CFVY; Ms. Coco and Mr. Yatsuhashi, it appears that the girl has a unique semblance to perform optical illusions." Kakashi explained that causes Qrow tensed about he heard from the masked police officer.

"Wait sensei, how do you know that?" Naruto asked confused, when everyone thought it was just combat stress.

"The Sharingan could see through any illusions remember." Kakashi said as he pointed at his eye on the plate.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Sensei? After Coco and Yatsu was defeat? I felt a flash of flames surrounds the arena, but I had sworn I was hallucinated. And I didn't sensed it before the match starts." Naruto forgotten about that ability of his.

"I see…then that must've mean she used her semblance that causes her that everyone thought she had stress or something." Kakashi understand.

"Not only that? I felt a immense negative emotion that stronger then a Goliath? Maybe Ozzy's level? I never felt that something like that before, but also like Snake bastard's level, as well. But something like…flames that I can feel a heat within my skin, like I got sunburn during went to the vacation." Naruto concluded, causes his former sensei of Team 7 nodded for understand what he was referred to.

Until Qrow overheard the conversation about the description of one of the enemies. One of them was amusing about that blonde kid gave Ozpin another nickname 'Ozzy'. And also he did sensed something else, not only that, he did say 'flames' or 'heat', which he guessed that he was also referred to the same 'woman' who responsible for 'autumn'.

"Tell me? Was it the girl with a mint-green hair?" Qrow asked Kakashi, described about the mint-haired girl during the his travels. Since then that he was lost contacted with Ozpin and/or Ironwood, for did not being contacted.

"Yes, it was." Kakashi replied as he gazed at Qrow in a 'I still don't trust you' fashion.

"I need you, and anyone else that you had trusted to meet me with the headmaster's office later on until evening til nighttime." Qrow said to him for serious matter, then continue with explained. "Me and Oz were way back, so there is involvement connection to the girl with mint-hair and something important."

Hearing the tone, an seeing the look in Qrow's eyes means that there is some serious business going down. Turns out, Kakashi had guessed that means he had a feeling there's something is going on regarding this matter.

"Very well…so you're Qrow, right?" Kakashi replied, getting a nod from Qrow. "Name Kakashi Hatake."

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, and you're that cop in the news." He replied.

"That's right…wondering why you wanted Ozpin to met me and some people I'd trusted?" Kakashi questioned.

"I tell you when we get there, its urgent matter." Qrow replied, getting a nod from Kakashi.

As Kakashi turn to Ruby and Naruto, and said with a eye-smile. "Naruto, Ruby, I wish you both good luck for remainder of the tournament."

"We'll do, Kakashi-sensei. Believe it!" Naruto replied, gives a thumbs up, followed by Ruby.

As Kakashi began making his leave, after gave them a wave, then Ruby moved her way besides him, and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I am so proud of you." She said happily.

"Well, I try." Naruto replied, smiled, which resulted in him earning a kiss on the cheek by Ruby.

"Hold on, kids. Blondie, you got my respect, and all, but, doing that in front of me is a no-no." Qrow said as he walked right in between the kids. "Tell me, can you sense anything when the first match starts?"

"Yeah, Ruby didn't tell you that I can sensed Negative Emotions." Naruto replied, that causes Qrow tensed about this blonde kid had the same ability as the Grimm.

"How did…?" Qrow was about to asked questioned.

"You're wondering about I had the same ability as the Grimm does? It's a long story." Naruto interjected, explained.

Qrow nodded for understand, and spoke up, reminded. "So let's head off to the match, I heard it was Yang's turn to compete."

So with that, as Qrow, Naruto, and Ruby head to the seats for watching Yang and Weiss' match.

 **==Earlier==**

Yang and Weiss were next in the doubles round is against the unexpectedly off-beat pair of Neon Katt and Flynt Coal of Team FNKI from Atlas Academy.

Team FNKI (Funky) was truly not the type of team that Yang and Weiss had imagined they'd face off like the ones team HRNS had faced just the other day, but then again the world is full of surprises.

That isn't to say the girls were pleased fighting this duo with Neon constantly monkey-ing around, and Flynt was just another guy who just happens to have a grudge against a Schnee that accusing her fahter's company of running his father's Dust Shop out of business and Neon criticizing Yang's weight and appearance, since stated for dated Naruto was insult for dating a 'fat' women.

In Weiss' mind, she will be telling Gaara about he needed to reproduce Dust after this match, and help Flint about his father's dust shop business to non-official "Shukaku's Dust Company" owned by Gaara Sabaku himself when he had create more dust by using the desert sand, which it was located in Vacao for sure.

All thanks to his Semblance branch stage of the Sand manipulation, instead of mining operation. He will create his own store around in Vale, with a fair policy for both faunus and humans, it will make it a popular company and store.

Well, Neon just unleashed Yang's temper about that. Guess he unleashes a volcano to erupts anything.

"So guys, what are we missing?" Naruto asked as he approach the rest of their friends, and when he had to sit along with team HRNS and KAIT behind them.

"Yang is losing her cool by the minute, Weiss is barely putting up a good fight, and Sasuke is perved on the faunus cat girl on the rollerblades." Blake explained.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled protested as he began blushing at what was true.

"Hey, I don't blame ya, kid. Personally if I was 15 years younger, I'd tap that." Qrow said honestly.

Out of everyone around, only Naruto and Ruby laughed along his antics because Qrow was only trying to embarrass the proud Uchiha even further.

"Screw you all!" Sasuke yelled as he began giving them the silent treatment.

Before anything else, everyone had went wide eye at the sudden flare erupted when Weiss had pushed Flynt, along with herself in it.

While everyone began to concerning about Weiss, it was only Gaara and Blake were remain calmed, because they know Weiss already had something to protect herself.

Upon emerging, they saw that almost all of Flynt's aura had dropped to zero, when Weiss had only lost 17% of her current aura, giving her the push she needed to finish off Flynt.

 **["We would normally stop the match to call a foul on both Ms. Schnee and Gaara, but it seemed that a long time ago before the mention of the tournament, Gaara had gave both Weiss and Blake a piece of his sand to protect them both from the worse."]** Oobleck/Bart explained.

 **["Yup, being blessed by the soul of his mother to protect them."]** Kurosaki stated, getting a nod Port and Oobleck.

Seeing her opponent defeated, it gave Yang the opportunity she wanted to exact her revenge on Neon with her new technique, by launched herself into the air heading straight to Neon. Because of her 'Never miss a beat', that causes her to…'trip' into the blazing jazz.

"Try this on for size! **Morning Peacock!** " Yang shouted as she delivered a flurry of punches shots at Neon while in the air. **(A2)**

That move having been taught by Gai instead of the Eight Gates, since its her redeveloped move during training. Since due of her set of her combat-style and Semblance, and so they worked together to help her learn it, with Ursa being a very willing practice dummy.

Neon was turned into crisped with her whole body turned charcoal black, her aura level is drop to…zero was well. Followed by the sound of the buzzer that Neon Katt is eliminated.

"No way…" Mercury was disbelief about that move from Yang on the audience seats.

 **["Seems Yang was taught by Police Lieutenant Maito Gai, which he is the Master of Art of Close-Combat. Since he is also the mentor of Lee when that time."]** Kurosaki explained.

 **["Indeed, which its possible for Police-Lieutenant Gai hadn't taught him wel, because of his recklessness, during the match with GSTS (Justice)."]** Port stated, and agreement. Which seeing Gai was among the crowd had heard about it was most embarrassing of all, since if Gai had taught him well. Because of his student did as well, so he will needed decipline.

"So that's explained that bimbo learned so much firepower from that officer." Emerald stated, snapping her fingers for realization. "And now I know why what Ruby was talking about."

Cinder narrowed her eyes on Yang about her evolved Semblance, she needed to find the source soon, otherwise, they will became the threat to her plans. Followed by the skills and strength were improved during the weeks in Beacon while it was temporary suspended when Emerald reported.

Naruto flinches on the seat next to Ruby, as he survey the surrounding on the crowd for there's that same influence again, with his eyes furrowed with suspiciously.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, before she notice it, seeing him looked suspicious.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing, Ruby. It's nothing." Naruto replied, then he had thought of something about this influence again. _'There it goes again. What's going on here? If I needed know what's going on…so the best is to find out…'_

Naruto will remembered that signature, once he'll felt it again, once more.

 **[** **"And that ends this round folks, we'll continue the next match in exactly 25 minutes."]** Port said as this gave everyone to leave, and do whatever they need to enjoy the next round.

"You know it's funny, even if I wanted to protect Weiss, my semblance is still disabled." Gaara said as he told his teammates.

"No worries students, Mr. Sabal said: it'll reactivate in a few hours while in temporary state." Reina said as he and Iruka appeared, who just hugged Reina tighter him before standing next to her, as he glared at Qrow, before seeing him in his presence.

"Iruka-sensei, Reina, how have you guys been." Naruto greeted.

"Hey, Naruto. Um, could you come here closer for a second." His former teacher insisted, causes Naruto shrugged, as he and his blonde students stepped away from Qrow along with his niece Ruby.

"Why, and why is HE following you?" Iruka whispered as he was hinting towards Qrow, questioning Naruto about Ruby and Yang's uncle.

"Yeah, so, that guy who you punched from earlier, happens to be the uncle to my girlfriends." Naruto answered his former sensei's questioned. That shocks Iruka about Naruto having two girlfriends.

"Wait, did you say girlfriends?" Iruka exclaimed.

"Yup, and it's a long story." Naruto replied, nodded.

As they were rambling on, the girls had came back dragging along Athrun with them.

Yesterday, Naruto and the others explained everything about their change of growth and training trip, since they did having a beach vacation causing the girls includes Athrun about going there. Its been weeks since team BAND's absence. Since its QUITE unfair for them to taking a vacation in a beach.

Team SSGN, HNRS, and KAIT did improved their strengths, along with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.

"Hey girls, why does Yang have Athrun being dragged from the collar?" Nora asked.

"So apparently he thought it would be fun to start a jazz party, and so he invited Flynt and his team." Weiss explained.

"Hey! You have any idea how hard it is to find a trumpet player for to play for free!" Athrun objected as he was finally released from Yang's grip.

"What are you talking about? You had to promise to pay him back in pizza." Weiss pointed out.

"And let me guess, you want me to hook you guys up." Naruto said as he saw the full picture.

"Hey if you can't it's cool, I don't mind just buying pizza for 'only' the performers, along with Adal, and the rest of team FNKI." Athrun replied, honestly.

"It's fine, since everything is settle Kiba hooked up with Hinata. So far-" Naruto sighed, as he was about to continue, until Athrun to cut him off by disappearing, and reappearing on the same spot.

"Thanks for being a dude, as a reward, I got you some 'churro'." Athrun said and offered, as he presented the young blonde the most unfamiliar cinnamon sugar covered dessert. But is a fried-dough pastry.

 **(To Tobi-Yaza: My country in Philippines has them. If I haven't try that, too. If possible to cook some as well. Since its unaware for someone if know how.)**

Skeptic at first, it didn't take long before Naruto took a bite, and went wide eye on how good it was, as he stared at the wrapped food, it's a first time for having another foreign snacks as Piyaya.

"Question, what do you said these are, again?" Naruto asked as he munched away.

"It's called a 'churro', and it's another type of dessert my people made along with Calaveras." Athrun said happily.

"I think that even Gaara, and Sasuke would fall in love with these." Naruto admitted.

Upon saying those words, both of his teammates had both went in, and each took a bite out of Naruto's churro, and both had also had their eyes went widen, before going back to their composer as to how delicious it was.

"I'll admitted it, they're good." Gaara said as he snatched Naruto's churro, and barricaded himself in a dome made of sand, and Naruto demanding he'd return his dessert.

"Where can you buy these at?" Sasuke asked, since he cannot get himself into this conflict. Its better then Pocky snacks.

"Right next to the giant pretzel vendor, and the many stands selling Vytal Festival t-shirts and any kinds of merchandise." Athrun replied pointed at the direction.

Just as Sasuke was about to leave to buy some too.

"Sasuke!"

He heard the familiar voice of a certain pinkette, and the sight of everyone's favorite officers along with Ino and Tenten.

Sakura new attire consists a new qipao, red sleeveless, top that wnt down to her knees with a pair of cream colored pants and black ninja sandals, since instead of her usual shinobi attire, only her hip pouch and kunai/shuriken holster before wrapped around by bandage. And also had a storage seal on her forearm, consists carries her Bluntsword: Helmet Splitter, the Axe and Hammer.

 **(AN: It was Sakura's Adult attire basically. I really wanted Tenten and Ino the adult attire of theirs, if for sure.)**

Ino as well, with her usual purple kunoichi attire, as most of the male were awestruck about how beautiful she is. And also had her pistol holstered on the side of her hip, besides the pouch, while her pouch is still in right place.

And Tenten the same as well with her white-maroon Chinese-like attire, and a large storage scroll as well. And also she still had Splash: the Blastsword on one of the storage scrolls.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, everyone? When did you people get here?" The raven-haired Uchiha asked.

"About an hour ago. And I also saw you guys fight on the other day, and you're amazing, Sasuke." Sakura replied, as praised Sasuke about the match.

"And also you guys as well, it was impressed for having Lazy-bun around." Ino stated with her arms on her hips.

"Troublesome, yeah, you could say that." Shikamaru muttered, admitted about how being praised by his former teammate.

"Same here, it was amazing match you guys since we've been training." Tenten said. "Not to mention those weapons and tough opponents you guys facing."

"You said it." Naruto replied, agreement. "So guys, we're apparently having a party in dedication to us going to the finals, after the doubles round, and you're all invited?"

"Sure, Naruto. We'll be there." Iruka said as he wanted to know more as to what went on between his prized student.

As the day went on, so did the rest of the competitors in the tournament, with mainly team HRNS, JNPR, KAIT, SAKO, HRMY (Harmony), FRHY (Fray), BAND, and PLTM also joining in on to the finals round to the tournament:

First is Team HRNS was facing Team GINN from Atlas; consists the Hyuga cousins against two members of GINN. **(3)**

 **(AN: Since any of the combatants in the doubles round will be announced, which they're all 'Unknown' and 'Identified Team', so as much as I will used this reference as a fanon.)**

Since the two were been underestimated by the Hyuga cousins. Since their teamwork were excellent, once they're both defeat, disable, and had their aura level of GINN by 10% or less, because of their extremely excellent in taijutsu or close-combat.

Next is JNPR, since its Pyrrha and Jaune that against another Team called ASTY (Astray) of Vacao. Now since Jaune and Pyrrha were excellent pair for sure. As much as they been work together as a team. And now that they're defeated (since Pyrrha used her Semblance a little to help Jaune or not), for now JNPR wins.

Sun and Neptune's match? Since Neptune was afraid of water, so as much as he NEEDED to get over it while Samui was around. Can't blame the poor blue-haired teen about this. As much as they did pull it off to win this match.

Next is SAKO, consists of Samui and Atsui, being experts of swordsmanship, facing GOUF. Because unlike the Hyuga cousins were best of hand-to-hand combat, and they're best in swords. So which declared Team SAKO a winner.

Then next is KAIT against ZAKU, Temari and Kankuro, since being siblings, now for sure that they got a perfect home-field advantage again? Since its desert, and then now with the siblings of Gaara were too impressed. And also declared them a winner that they defeat team ZAKU.

Next is Roshi and Han, since they're good combo since they had picked a mountain, ocean, forest, and lava.

Then next is HRMY, consists of Hotaru and Yoruichi, those girls were too impressed about their skills and experience being a kunoichis, so they're the winner as well.

Athrun and Betty is next, since it was a quick and flawless victory for sure. And also Team PLTM was also as well consists Athrun's so-called 'ghostly' brother Mu "Alexei" Dengel and the team leader Padraigan Victoria.

Before that, Team FNKI was invited. Neon had met Roshi also met up with Naruto and rest of the jinchuuriki-siblings, which told him that wanted to shaved his beard in retaliation, and wonder what's he looked like. Next is Han met the leader of ABRN, Arslan Altan, as Neon was curiously what's behind his helmet-mask, so with Roshi will took it off by stealing it for being prank.

Then next is Haku, being greeted by the boys that freaks out about Haku is a boy, and they thought Haku was a girl, then again, don't fall for that trap. And there's Fu had met up with Shino, gave him a lovely-hug, so since Team FRHY was invited too.

For here on the 25 minutes for taking a break had passed, which meaning the next match continues. But, there's Team DYZR, XEVZ, SABR, KALM, and several more new combatants…

Now, the next match will be XEVZ and another team from Atlas as well as FNKI, they called, team FRST (Frost).

 **==At the Amity Colosseum==**

Now the heroes along with Team DYZR, Yugito and SAKO, SABR, KALM, and BAND were on the seats to see Team XEVZ's match. While the rest of them as HRMY, SSSN, CFVY, and rest of the teams like ABRN, BRNZ, and FNKI.

 **["Alright, ladies and gentleman! This next match will be Xing and Zenmar Zalden of Pronterra against The Furosuto brothers: Shagia and Olba of Atlas!"]** Oobleck announced. As he, Oobleck and Kurosaki (since he return to met up with the others) on the announcer's both.

Causes the crowd cheering and whistling about how the match will be intense. As the fangirls of the Furosuto brothers squeal and cheering for good luck on the match. Along with Xing and Zenmar's.

Sasuke was groaning about how painful about those fangirls were. Not mention he saw the fangirls on Beacon with each of their respectful names like his, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru. It was pain, and 'curse' of the male or female Uchiha Clan too. On female side, same pain as male Uchiha clansman for having fanboys.

 **==At the Arena==**

Now seeing Xing and Zenmar is on the center of the platform of the arena, and two pair of brothers on the other side that apparent to be brothers:

 **(AN: Think Shagia and Olba were from After War: Gundam X? Because those two brothers were 2 Main Antagonists in Gundam Franchise. So just (Re)watch that anime.)**

This man is Shagia, he wore a white dress-shirt with a black long-sleeve trench coat underneath that reach to his knees, with red underside, black pants and shoes.

Shagia is armed with pair of (MA-MV03) composite shields on each of his forearms were attached, the color scheme is black with red lining. And then on his right hip was a (MA-M21G) Automatic Energy Rifle. **(W1)**

And Olba is wearing a purple shirt with blue and white jacket with sleeves rolled on the elbows and white, black pants, and blue boots.

And also he wielded a different composite shield as his older brother; its an handheld (but it's a MA-MV05) shield when its detach on the forearm, but its color is blue with purple linings, and also another (MA-M21G) Energy Automatic Rifle on his right hand. **(W2)**

After all, those two brother developed the same arsenal and different shields.

Now, as both pairs of combatants were prepared to fight for this tournament. As Port spoke announcement. **["Alright, ladies and gentleman! Now prepared to begin the match!"]**

Once again causes the crowd to cheered again and applauding, and suddenly the roulette starts to spin for a random field to pick with.

Once all the image stops for 4 images for each biome: a Geyser, A Ice, a grassland, and lastly a cloudy mountain again.

 **["Alright contestants! Get your stances!"]** Kurosaki first spoke up to started the match.

Seeing Xing grab the hilt of his his ninja sword, prepared to drawn out in reverse-gripped, but he had other plans and Zenmar summoned his hammer-head claymore. With Cinder keeping observed Xing and Zanmar about their skills.

With Furosuto brothers take their stance; as Shagia on defensive stance, and while Obla had his rifle ready to shot, while his shield in front of him to prepared to defend, since before those brothers were watched XEVZ's match. So they guessed if possible for Zenmar made his first move.

 **["And 3…2…1…"]** The orange-haired teen begun, prepared to shout for beging.

With they're eyes leering at each other one and another.

 **["BEGIN!"]**

Just as the Furosuto brother's predicted, as seeing Zenmar made his first move by sending a shockwave with his hammer-head claymore by slamming it, causes the both brothers block the blow, which causes their aura-level decrease by 98%, while Xing jumped back before he prepared to

Once the shockwave is subsided, until Xing on the distance on the cloudy mountain biome with his arms wide, until seeing his head lower, until he raised up with a seriously look.

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: The 13th Dilemma (Extended) – Starts)**

As he swing his arms up over his head, together to formed an 'x', as the he was surrounded by 6 tornadoes with sparks of lightning, then sway his arms wide, until the tornadoes is now desperate and formed a 6 identical lances after the swirl of black thorns surrounds it.

The lance's main shaft is periwinkle in the center, with each of the ends being purple; the periwinkle and purple sections are separated by a small gold band. One end of the lance is shaped like the top half of the Nobody symbol and is colored purple. The other end seems to be a combination of the lower half (of the Nobody symbol and a Dragoon Nobody's "head"), and is also purple.

Suddenly all six lances quickly vanished leaving a swirl of wind, as seeing Xing had his head looked up until one of his lances landed straight at him, then catches one with his left hand, then the second with her right hand, and then the third one joined up, as one of his lances on his left hand twirls, and made a stance, as the three remaining lances floating on the air that, surrounded by wind along with it.

 **(AN: Think Xaldin's Boss Fight Starts.)**

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa, is that one of those weapons of his semblance?" Ruby asked. Along with the crowd was surprising for another one of the XIII weapons on Xing's possession.

"Yup, that was the Lindworm lances." Jing replied. "It has the power of wind. Seems considered a Dragoon."

"Power of wind, huh." Temari was interesting about those XIII weapons were capable of. "That was an interesting ability."

"You could say, it was since not the ONLY person can manipulate wind." Jing comment.

"That's unreal! I can see him float in the air while holding those lances." Weiss stated, as everyone noticed that he was floating in the air with couple of inch on his feet.

"A Dragoon? As in a Dragon Knight?" Blake asked, referred stories about knights hunting dragons.

"You could say, it's a powerful physical attacker which wields spears or lances." Jing explained. "Since Dragoons are sometimes more directly tied to dragons, real ones believe me, such as owning them as pets or otherwise befriending them. So, the moniker for being wielder of those lances, as The Whirlwind Lancer."

With a certain orange hammer wielder grinned, as she said. "Do they-"

"No!" Jing interrupted, denied what Nora has to say for asking.

"But-!" Nora tried to protest.

"No, and no! Pancakes are NOT a thing." Jing scolded.

"Aww." Nora groaning complained.

"Nora, you'll get them tomorrow morning." Ren stated.

"Aww."

Jing continue. "As I was saying: Dragoons are excellent pole-weapon wielders, and they're own trademark ability technique of theirs called "Jump", which allows them to leap into the air, avoiding attacks while airborne, and descending a moment later to impale enemies and deal heavy damage."

"Whoa! That's badass!" Naruto comment.

"Yeah, just like my 'Reap' technique." Ruby agreed, and stated.

"It was learning a leap and descend attack." Jing stated, as he watched Xing and Zenmar fought those brothers. "So…Where the fun in this?"

 **==Back to the Fight==**

"Where's the fun in this?" Xing begin the battle ready. Since while Cinder keeps observed his abilities, it will take long for she wanted him to be her side.

As Xenmar notice one of his XIII weapons taken out, but now its his turn to out, turn quickly turn his opponent was Olba by tossing his claymore at him.

"Olba!" Shagia yelled, causes his brother tensed.

"Right, brother!" Olba responded, as he and his brother dodged by jumped aside in a complete synch.

 **["My goodness! Those two were mimicking synch? The Furosuto brothers were like they're born as twins."]** Port exclaimed, as he explained about the Furosuto brothers. **["Since they're semblances was they share the same mind."]**

 **["Indeed they were, they do share the same view which they will covered their backs each other."]** Kurosaki (C. Naruto) stated, which he had brought back memories when facing the Pain and the Six Paths of Pain that can be synch on share the same eyes.

Once the both brothers were on the different biomes: Shagia is on the Geyser field, while Olba is on Ice field until the hammer-head claymore slam onto the grassland in the middle that creates a crater. As Zenmar and Xing had made eyes contact with each, and then with a nod, as they take separate ways to fought their respectful opponents.

 **==With Xing vs. Shagia==**

"So…facing both leaders of respectful team." Shagia comment.

"You could say that…Like I said: Where's the fun in this?" Xing replied, as he float himself in the air, with his lances.

"Hmph, Where's the fun in this'? And here's 'fun'!" Shagia replied with a smiked, as sway his arms aside which formed yellow blade claws extended on his shields.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa! A retractable claws on that shield." Ruby exclaimed.

"I know, but man, I wished I had 'my' claws were added shield for defense." Kiba complained.

"Don't worry, I'll modified your weapon once the doubles round is finished." Ruby stated.

"Thanks Rubes." Kiba appreciated.

"Anytime, gave me your weapons after this, so I will had time to modified by using the blueprints of Gaara's Desert Guard and re-create an retractable shield as Jaune's." Ruby stated. "Its worth of challenge, and it take a while."

Getting nod once again by Kiba, since it is worth a challenge for Ruby can create an retractable shield as Jaune and Gaara.

"Well Ruby, you know how much you love making weapons." Naruto comment. "So, can I help? I had my clones to create so there's no need to waste your time."

Ruby smiled about Naruto's shadow clone can help, replied. "I will, but they NEEDED to listen to me what I say."

"Yes, ma'am." The blonde responded, jokily.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

As Xing charged in by flew straight at him, while Shagia intercepts at him, as he was to prepared jumped at him and slashes him with one of his claws, before block the attack, until Xing releases three of his lances and cocks back his hands backside and thrusts his lances directly at Shagia.

With Shagia reacts, as he blocks them with dual shields, that causes him to flew backwards from the impact causes Xing staggered back from the impact.

"What…?!" Xing exclaimed stunned, as Shagia had time for his opportunity, as he drawn his drawn his energy rifle on his hip before retract one of his claws, and fires several rounds at him, that causes Xing recovered then gathers his spears.

"Wind, guard me!" Xing called out, as all his lances surrounds him that creates a barrier of wind to cloak himself. As until Shagia was aware about having a barrier of wind, that causes the energy bolt bounced off the hit.

"What!?" Shagia shocked for his energy rounds did not penetrate the barrier of wind that surrounds him.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"This is a interesting technique." Temari and Weiss said in unison; at the same time, they did interesting in Xing's one of his semblance abilities itself with several variants of techniques.

That causes the girls tensed about a sudden interests in Xing's Dragoon Form. As the white-haired heiress and sandy blonde kunoichi nod each other agreed about this technique.

"Let's share our training after this, to redevelop the same technique as this?" Temari asked.

"Agreed." Weiss replied.

With Pyrrha's case, if possible for she'll face Xing in finals with those weapon, let's hope is made of metal as well, and of course, its not.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

"Tsk, then let's try this!" Shagia said, as he place his rifle on his hip once more, and then extract his claws, and charged at him, until seeing Xing while standing with his arms on his back.

Once he made contact on the wind, barrier which impacts layer of the wind causes receiving damage had his arm had cuts, that causes Shagia jumped back, as he took a glance of his arm.

 **["Unbelievable! That wind barrier is unlikely as Gaara's which its also the both offense and defense. Mr. Shagia Furosuto receive damage from the barrier of wind that decreases his aura."]** Port exclaimed. Seeing Shagia's 98% of his aura is drop to 94%.

"Okay, let's not try again." Shagia suggested himself, as he mental telepathy to his brother. _'Olba, don't underestimate our opponents.'_

 _'Right, brother.'_ Olba replied thought a mental-link.

"Take this!" Xing exclaimed, as he gathers his lancers, that causes Shagia snapped his thought, then he slashing his lances multiple slashes and thrusts in dual wield of his lances, as causes the claw wielder to defend himself from incoming strikes.

Which Orga had difficult time to facing Xing in those lances.

 **==With Zenmar Vs. Olba==**

On the ice field, as seeing Zenmar smashing several ice pillars that results for sure. On the audience seats, Nora scream cheerfully for the Berserker's smashing things.

Olba returns fires with his energy rifle at him, after slamming his hammer claymore at him. As Zenmar blocks the projectile with flat-side of his claymore. Since it was completely unaffected by his claymore's strong energy source.

As Olba move his arm on the side, and then swing aside that his composite shield extended a long blade, which the color of the blade is green (wind for cutting power), and then charged straight at him.

While Zenmar stood, as he switch his grip of his claymore into frontal grip, then move the blade on the side in the air, then turn into sideways which a sparks of flash engulf the blade which had its different form that surprises Olba and the crowd about that suddenly change, minus DYZR, two members of XEVZ, SABR, and KALM knew about.

The blade had additional, now it had an yellow blade tip, axe-head on sides of the hammer-head, two side prongs, and tip of the pommel.

 **["Well, Zenmar had his weapon's unleashed stated."]** Kurosaki (C. Naruto) stated.

"Indeed it has, my friend." Zenmar replied to his friend and fellow member operative number XV (15). As he switched his grip back and then launched a blast of shockwave, but a powerful one, too. Along with the surrounding ice field became to shattered from the blast.

The shards of ice that inflicts Olba by 89% due of the surrounding biome environment.

 **(AN: If you want to know what the Hammer Claymore looks like? Look at the name Zenmar Zalden in my Wiki.)**

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa! That's ONE powerful attack!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No kidding." Yang agreed with her main boyfriend to Ruby, as an second before her little sister is the first.

"COOL!" Nora yelled, with stars on her eyes for seeing such destruction.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

"Did you feel it…the moon's power?" Zenmar declared, as he spread his arms away while holding his unleashed form of his claymore as his body engulfed with silver light. As he lift himself into the air.

"Moon, shine down!"

 **["Uh-oh, it seems Zenmar is begun to used his Semblance."]** Kurosaki said, declared Zenmar was his doing.

 **["Zenmar's Semblance? You mean that's his semblance during the match with SPDE (Spade)."]** Oobleck questioned. As seeing Pina among the crowd was quivered in fear regarding

 **["That's right…he is now unleash the fury…"]** The orange-haired teen declared.

"RRRAAAGGGHHHH!" He roared, as a burst of sparks of static and white light erupts his body, then lands on the field.

Now Zenmar is on Berserk mode.

Olba had a bigger situation in hand, and mentally called his brother. _'BROTHER!'_

"BE GONE!"

*SLAM!*

Seeing Zenmar tossed his unleashed form of his Hammer Claymore that hits a the shield which the force that either a blade tip or side blades that penetrate his shield, that loses his aura by 71%.

That causes Shagia flinched turn to see his younger brother got a heavy problem. As much he decide ran to help his brother, until being blocked by Xing by teleport himself and then swing his gather lances at him, which causes flew backwards that results his aura level drop to 84%.

That surprises the crowd for seeing Xing can teleport as Athrun does.

 **==At the Audience ==**

"What! He can teleport!" Athrun exclaimed, as the three of his female teammates saw how he can teleport.

"No, unlike yours, but its wind-based, while in Dragoon Form, but he can." Jing explained.

 **["You see everyone, while in this form, he can also teleport with a swiftly wind, since Dragoons was their specialty."]** Kurosaki announced in the announcement sound system.

"So, does those 13 weapons had different abilities?" Ruby asked.

"Yup, Xing did…but I can't tell you the 13th form. While the Gambler form is number 10, while in Dragoon Form is Number 3."

"So, each form had consists with humbers?" Weiss asked.

"Yup, since I (1) and XIII (13) is considered an Alpha and Omega." Jing declared.

"Beginning to the End." Blake claimed about what he referred to.

"Yup." The Filipino-decent replied.

 **==Back to the fight==**

"You can't escape." Xing stated, as 6 of his lances gather back to his wielder.

Shagia gritted his teeth for his younger brother is in trouble, as he took out his rifle and suddenly transformed into a shoulder-fire rifle, an conventional energy rifle, a large one too. **(W3)**

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa! His rifle changes into a larger one!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No kidding, it wasn't compare to Junior's rocket launcher." Yang comment.

With Iing along with RWBY and SSGN, then the rest of the teams were watched the match, until a smirked is formed on his face.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

"Get out of my way!" He exclaimed, as he fires a liner energy at Xing, causes him to dodge aside when its fired, which unknown to Xing, a smirked on his face which he was distracted while his opponent did knew about he was.

With Xing had made a realization about what his opponent was aiming, as he quickly turn to that direction where his partner and his opponent were.

On the ice-field, as Zenmar summoned another claymore on his hand, continue to struck, until with his tensed in instinct, as slams his hammer-head claymore onto the ground causes that causes deflects the liner shot.

With Olba got his opportunity, as he took out his energy rifle and fires couple of rounds that causes Zenmar took couple of hits in first time, causes his aura-level drop by 95%, until he'll slash him with his arm-blade, while his opponent staggered back couple steps back, due to the follow-up causes his aura level drop to 90%.

 **["It seems Olba took the first hit on Zenmar…"]** Kurosaki stated, causes Olba smirked proudly how he took the strike on Zenmar. **["But it wasn't enough."]**

"What?" Olba asked, confusing, looking up at the screen.

 **["Can you tell us why, Mr. Kurosaki?"]** Oobleck asked.

Kurosaki shrugged, explained. **["What I'm saying this: while Zenmar is on berserk state, it hsf heavy endurance to resists the blow from Olba's attack with a simple blade weapon…but unlike Yang or Nora, he's stronger, faster, and heavily endurance that doubles he receives by half."]**

"What?!" Olba exclaimed, turning back to his opponent, seeing him he wasn't enough to took a heavy blow to Zenmar, until he shots his head up, seeing his glowing eyes, furrowed.

*VBOOM!*

A quickly swing with his hammerhead claymore that sends him flew backwards that crashes through the pillar that results that send him out of the arena, causes the buzzer sounds off.

 **["Ooooh~! Look at that! Olba Furosuto is out of the arena, which declared he is eliminated!"]** Port exclaimed.

Shagia heard his younger brother is eliminated while in the geyser field, while its best between himself and Xing, while in Dragoon form. He gritted his teeth about how Olba was eliminated. As he aimed his long energy at Xing and fires a liner shot at him.

Which causes Xing swiftly jumped that causes Shagia shocked for seeing him disappeared, until seeing a shockwave leaving it behind by the latter.

 **["If the crowd was wondering? Xing uses the "Jump" attack, now."]**

As one of the lance slam onto the him which results creates a shockwave. With Shagia reacts as he dodged another 2 lances striking down with a powerful blow that while he was dodging, and another 3 more of the lances strike down again, and another four more lances while chasing him, and lastly five more, then suddenly he was surrounds himself with 5 lances twirling.

And now the five lances were about to flew away, until Shagia realized by now, but its too late to dodged,

"Take this!" Xing yelled, appeared, jumping down with all six lances that impaled Shagia, that causes the huge shockwave surrounds them, since those lances of his were longer.

That hit results had his aura level drop by 50% from the strike, as Xing gather his lances and begun to strike him with a flurry of slashes, once after those combos and thrusts them all at one that causes his aura level is now 14% causes the buzzer called out.

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: The 13th Dilemma (Extended) – Ended)**

 **["Amazing folks! Xing and Zenmar of Pronterra is the winner!"]** Oolbeck announced.

Causes the crowd gone cheerfully and clapping from the match.

 **["Another 25 minutes break for the next match!"]** Oobleck announced.

 **==OVA==**

With the announcement called out for taking a break, as Kurosaki (aka Naruto Uzumaki's older counterpart) was left the announcer's booth, as he met up with someone, but not just one, but two.

As he went outside of the coliseum, seeing its still daytime due of Jing's sun power to keep it within hours, like yesterday, as he decide to met up with two people he brought in from his younger counterpart's world.

"You can come out now, you two."

Suddenly after C. Naruto (Kurosaki or Arashi) called out, until two female had stepped out to reveal themselves when before they saw the fight a while ago. Since the hair color is purple and/or violet.

"Damn, no doubt about that brat was good, not to mention, its been sometime about since the Chunin exams." One of them was a violet hair spoke up, commenting about Naruto and his team.

"Not to mention they look…changed the last time they're 13." Another one was purple hair concluded.

"It's a long story about the others, including the Retrieval team." Kurosaki replied. "Naruto and Gaara did made their choice to start their new life here when Tsunade ordered to, if such interference, she would had NOT made a mission to go there until the portal closes."

"Its because 'you' are the only person arrived here, and how to get here, and also to healed Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya, then Hidden Leaf would had been under riot, if for sure, Lord Arashi." The purplette stated.

"That's right Yugao." Arashi (C. Naruto/Kurosaki) replied the woman was Yugao.

Yugao Uzuki was the ANBU of Hidden Leaf, well, former I guess, after her lover's death, and decide to reassigned and accompany Arashi for her new start as Naruto and Gaara during the aftermath of the invasion of Sand-Sound. She had purple hair, straight reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick.

Since being a Former ANBU, she decide to wore a standard ANBU uniform since she decide to keep it to wore it after all, consisting of black and grey armor, metal armguards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder.

"I hope I know what you're doing regarding Jing about to keep observing those maggots when if they're promote to Chunin, and also I would called myself the most sexist proctor after all." The violet-haired kunoichi stated. "Not to mention it was completely delicious on that stalls about how those snacks were good? Churro, pretzels, and everything!"

"Don't forget pizza, too, Anko. Also, I wanted to see Kurenai, Captain Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma, if we've kept ourselves within the shadows." Yugao replied to known Anko. Not to mention before they arrived Vale, since they tried Excalibur's Pizza that causes those two delight for the first taste of pizza.

Anko Mitarashi, the former student of late Orochimaru, Chunin Exams Proctor, and also the Interrogation operative under Ibiki Morino back in the Hidden Leaf, she ALSO reassigned as Yugao. As Arashi told her about Orochimaru wasn't abandon her, but she did left, causes her happy about how the truth was. Until most villagers still sees a Orochimaru's spy, blinded by hatred.

Until since the Hidden Leaf was cut off by the Feudal Lord of the Fire Country about the village's actions, and also being ignorant for didn't followed the late Fourth Hokage's wish. So much that everything completely wasted since they're suffered, and even the Hokage cannot say to each of the villagers about they're stupid to see the resemblance of Naruto and Minato, and also his mother as well.

Anko had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Violet hair with an styled in a short, spiky, tanned-ponytail. She wears a usually wears a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she typically wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch.

On her mouth, instead of Dango stick, was piece of a churro that she tried it, since she and Yugao had converts the currency into Lien for their payment. Also those girls did learned about this world works, and also guns that new to them that stated the fact that just like a crossbow does.

And then Yugao and/or Anko learned how to use Scrolls to communicate. They did get used to it, as much as technology is way advance then theirs at their former homeworld.

"Don't worry you two, you can see them soon, once any of you made your choice." Arashi/Kurosaki suggested.

As Yugao and Anko sighed for he gotten his point, as the purple haired ANBU spoke. "So…how it go?"

"All according to plan from Jing stated…I'll be meeting Ozpin on his office once Ironwood, Qrow, and 3 people who can trusted." Arashi stated, getting a nod from the two kunoichis.

"And also, it better that one of my contacts, that the White Fang got an extra man to invade Vale."

"Danzo?" Anko said with a cold tone, along with Yugao with a same hateful expression about that old warhawk.

"Yup, since ROOT will be downfall…" C. Naruto declared, and then concluded. "And spare the boy with pale skin? He will be had one of us for sure."

Once the girls nod once more, as they're done their briefing, as they disappeared with a swirl of leaves, which remain silent that no one follows…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) Ending 3-4: Heart of Sword – Starts)  
By: ****TM Revolution**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:17)**

«Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo»  
«Yoake no mama de, koesou de»

«Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo»  
«Konya mo mata, sure chigai»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:31-0:41)**

«Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo»  
«Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari»

«Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa»  
«Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru»

«Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru»

 **(Instruments Played: 1:11-1:13)**

«Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo»  
«Yoake no mama de, koesou de»

«Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo»  
«Yume mo mata, sure chigai»

 **(Instruments Played: 1:28-1:36)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==Omake – Magnet based on Dumb RWBY==**

As Ruby questioned Penny about something. "Does she know about…y'know…?"

After the redhead whispers to her, then she moves her body abruptly as if imitating a robot.

"Beep-boop-bop, does not compute?" She asked, leaving her arm to hang with a noticeable squeaking sound.

Penny shaking her head for no, replied. "Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know."

"Only myself, Samui, Atsuki, Karui, and Omoi knows about her." Yugito added.

"And also there was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off." Penny finished.

 **==Penny's Flashback Started==**

 _At the Vytal Festival grounds with until Pyrrha and Jaune were on the grounds._

 _But…_

 _Until there's Penny was stuck on Pyrrha's head, while Yugito and Ciel looked dumbfounded about that awkward scene. Due of the redhead spartaness' semblance which being a human magnet._

 _"Uhhhh…" Pyrrha was about say, looked confused and awkward about Penny was on her head, while Jaune's expression with a O_O._

 _"Your hairs smell 'very' nice." Penny comment._

 **(Omake Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 52 in for now Season 3…

Well…that's that, chapter 52. Damn I manage to finished the chapter which based on chapter 41 of SSGN, since I manage to re-write it for sure. But this is part 1 of this story for making a part 2 for sure.

Few more days left (namely 23-30) until October 1st towards to the next 2 weeks for Season 4 of RWBY. Not to mention, its Sakura's (late) birthday for NaruSaku fans. – 9/23/2016/5:13pm

I did manage to come up with some weapons based on my favorite anime. But sometimes that I REALLY needed to catch up. Once again, it will be interesting since those weapons in anime which just like modern ones. – 9/26/2016/12:45pm

~~~M~~~

Looks like the Father of Weiss not to pleased about this, so I will had Adam will be on the next chapter about he did watched Blake did move-on and found someone closed to Gaara.

I had Anko and Yugao made appearance, since I had come up with a shipping for any of them while the other will select someone other then Qrow. If possible for which someone will met any of those girls.

While Anko or Yugao will take some drinks for sure. But…there's two fates if possible for Qrow ill met them:

1) Yugao was deep depressed about her lover Hayate died, murdered by the Sabaku siblings' sensei Baki. So she found a place to drink in Crow Bar, as she take a heavy breather, until Qrow came in sat besides her.  
2) Anko was enjoy the Festival grounds to find something to eat, or enjoy herself. Until she bumped onto Qrow, they talk and offered some drink in Crow Bar.

So…with a final looked or re-looked the story to see if I can readjusts the sentence and speeches the storylines with my imagination, and also rephrase and resentence any of them and respelled about the lines. And it will be most interesting chapter if I had improved my skills.

~~~M~~~

Another one of the 13 weapons in KH2, since having Xaldin's fighting style as since Xing is carries 13 of them. So which having Zenmar is the Berserker as Saix, he had two elements on his arsenal.

Also, some weapons at my most favorite previous arcade games like Cyber Troopers Virtual-On. It will take me some time for when I'd watch the gameplay, also along its abilities and arsenal. I do like Temjin with his beam rifle/sword.

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I replaced Ciel Soleil, so I will had her be a bodyguard recommended by General Ironwood for additional. That's the member to Penny's team.

 **(2).** Loz and Yazoo were 2 of the Primary Antagonist in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. They're the Remnants of Sephiroth. After all that besides Kadaj when searching for 'Mother' for destroyed the world, and Sephiroth's Resurrection.

Unaware the searching for Jenova's head was on the hands of Rufus Shinra. So…considered them as replacements for Russel and Sky.

 **(3).** I had named any kinds the Teams of OCs after those were from Mobile Suits in ZAFT in Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED. Considered a temporary for sure that for sure.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team JSTR (Jester) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Jhazz Ringo** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= RPG Launcher w/ tally markings – The shoulder-fired **RPG (Rocket-Propelled Grenade)** is a heavy weapon from Black Mesa

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

Noted: Renamed the first name from Johnny Ringo. But based from the name similarly from Chazz from Yu-Gi-Oh: GX.

* * *

 **###** **Sabal Roberto** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Summon Transparent Animal – creates a transparent of an Elephant or Tiger to target anyone and disables Semblance temporary.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Standard Kukri: Tiger – from CrossFire Online

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

Noted: Renamed the surname of Rebellion to Roberto.

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team FNKI (Funky) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Flynt Coal** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Killer Quarlet –

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Thrumpet - Flynt's Trumpet is a weapon that has the ability to send a high frequency sound wave towards its opponent. The sound wave is strong enough to blow back multiple people, as shown in "Never Miss a Beat" when Flynt blasts Yang Xiao Long away into the urban biome. The force can be multiplied when Flynt uses his Semblance "Killer Quartet", which was able to disarm Weiss Schnee from Myrtenaster.

Flynt's sound waves can also be infused with elements, whether influenced by the Dust vials within the trumpet, the element of the clone from Flynt's Semblance or the environment, which was shown when Flynt blows lava towards Weiss and infuses his sound waves with fire.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Nson Katt** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Nunchuku - are cracked or bent like glow sticks in order to activate the ice Dust within. They have the ability to freeze any area they hit after the Dust has been activated, as demonstrated when Neon froze one of Yang Xiao Long's arms and legs in "Never Miss a Beat".

Before they are activated, the nunchaku have a dull gray color, but when using ice Dust, the nunchaku adopt a bright cyan glow. In concept art, the nunchaku are seen glowing with numerous different colors, including green, magenta and yellow, indicating that they can utilize different types of Dust. In the Volume 3 Commentaries, it is stated that the active Dust type changes each time the nunchaku are cracked, but there was not enough time to display this in the show itself.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Rollarblades.

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team FRST (Frost) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Shagia Furosuto** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Synch Link – He and Olba share the same mind with telepathy. – based on 'I' and 'Am' from Samurai Jack.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Pair of MA-MV03 Composite Shields with extractable blood red claws – Colored: Black with red linings.

= MA-M21G Energy Beam Rifle – Automatic  
\- Transformed into a Large shoulder-fired Energy Rifle -

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Olba Furosuto** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Synch Link – He and Shagia share the same mind with telepathy. – based on 'I' and 'Am' from Samurai Jack.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= MA-MV05 Composite Shield w/ beam saber.

= MA-M21G Energy Beam Rifle

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.** **– 9/26/2016/6:27pm**

 **(A1). Yang Xiao Long**

[Absorb Damage into Strength and Burning Mode]

01\. Morning Peacock – a new move learned by Gai

 **(A2). Shikamaru Nara**

[Shadow Manipulation]

01\. Shadow Crusher – Based on Gaara's Sand Coffin, it crushes foe with a giant shadow hand, which acquires a large shadow when uses a flash bomb when blinds foes, and also acquired a bigger shadow such as for the time for the sun passed down til noon.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** That was the shield weapon of ZGMF-600 GuAIZ (pronounced "Gates" in Jap and "Gwaze" in English) of MA-MV03 Composite Shield since it had Beam claws, since a two pair of claws for sure.

Mounted on the left arm, the Composite Shield is an anti-beam coated shield with two beam claw emitters mounted at the tip. This combination allows the GuAIZ to quickly switch between defense and close quarter combat.

And also the MA-M21G Beam Rifle.

The standard long range weapon of the GuAIZ, the beam rifle is typically held in the right hand when used is and is powered by the suit's battery. It is developed by Maius Military Industries based on the data from the GAT-X units and can easily destroy conventional armor with one shot. It is effective enough to destroy Earth Alliance warship with a handful of shots, but is mostly ineffective against armor that has anti-beam treatment.

 **(W2).** It was also the unlike weapon of the Original GuAIZ, being the successor of ZGMF-600, the armed shield system of ZGMF-601R: The MA-MV05 Composite Shield.

Mounted on the left forearm or handheld, the anti-beam coated Composite Shield allows the GuAIZ R to quickly switch between defense and close quarter combat. Unlike the one used by the original GuAIZ, GuAIZ R's shield is of a different design and emits a beam saber instead of dual beam claws. It is similar to the MA-MV04 Composite Armed Shield System of the YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam.

Also the the GuAIZ wielded the same beam rifle as the original and predecessor.

 **(W3).** It's the form of Shagia's Energy rifle was based on the range beam rifle of the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam: The MA-M221 "Judicium" Beam Rifle.

A handheld weapon used by the Providence, the "Judicium" beam rifle is substandially larger then conventional beam rifles, making it quite unwieldy. However, it has higher output then ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam or ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's "Lupus" Beam Rifle.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 244+ favorite(s) and 244+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Round 2; Doubles Round - Part 2'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 9/18/2016/12:41pm

 **Finished** : 9/26/2016/10:38am

 **Published:** 9/28/2016/12:00am - 12:14am (late)


	53. C: Round Two - Doubles Round - Part 2

**Chapter 53:** Round 2; Doubles Round - Part 2; Discussion regards the Enemy, and Abusive Father

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** The doubles round is still going, as much as everything prepared for the finals…

The crowd were SO excited for the next fight…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan],

[Qrow x Anko] – I guess its this one will do? Because I'd looked some images regarding that Anko drinks sake. Just as Qrow drinks whiskey.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru]

[Qrow x Anko] or [Qrow x Yugao] – New shipping decision(s).

Noted:  
1\. Anko don't want to stay the Hidden Leaf any longer, due of being Orochimaru's apprentice, so she'll leave with Arashi (aka C. Naruto) for her new life. Right after her Curse Seal still intact, so best for I had in mind into the future. In the Canon version, Orochimaru is now a good-side, due of NEVER interests in war. Her likeness of dango, and drink sake or tea. Hobbies: tea ceremonies.  
2\. Yugao can't stay when her lover Hayate killed by Baki, before the chunin exams still on, after the Preliminary rounds. So she can move to her new life in Remnant. Hobbies: Moon Viewing.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 53 of this story, which now the Season 3 Canon of RWBY …

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Sorry lads and/or laddies, I had some time reading latest stories, and also come up with ideas based on stories that I'd read. Seems that it will take me time to get the right idea to write some more chapters.

Couple of more days (Sept 28: 9/28/2016/9:50pm) until October, and couple more weeks until then…since Rooster Teeth reschedule it into Oct. 22 for Volume 4. The next season will take place 6–8 months after Volume 3, with everyone having new designs.

I am look FORWARD to it for the next season…hoping the self-proclaimed unofficial Team RNJR (Ranger) will made their next journey to Haven while three members of RWBY is still inactive due of the facts: Yang is at home, being inactive while in her home, Weiss at Atlas after her father picked her up, and Blake was…she was still around, hiding or running.

I hope things will be on time for either of Team RWBY will be together again during the seperation while three members of JNPR still having the same without Pyrrha.

Sun and the others NEEDED to tell everyone on Mistral about Pyrrha's fate…hopefully for sure that… Will be sure until they tell them about Cinder was the responsible for the attack, and also the White Fang.

For sure…things will be at least…and also with new Grimm followed by evolved, then new allies, and new enemies to faced, and also Salem…? Its still unknown for sure…

It will be time if I'd losing my mind for come up with those Author's notes that I was working on…

Anyway…since which most RWBY series regarding when Dust had similar to Final Fantasy VII's Material. Which it was compare to the video game series. As much as the fact, since Dead Fantasy of course that that Monty Oum got a better idea about having reference.

He did create an Fan-made series, facing between DOA and Final Fantasy Series. Yuna against Kasumi. Tiffa for example for which when she had gone to another world. Defeated by Hitomi when she took her Materia, and abducted with a heavy concussion.

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Naruto will, since he did sensed their negative emotions, and even Fall Maiden's power that became corrupted because she used it to harm everyone to destroyed a Kingdom.

 **topaz3:** Yup, it was a cool fight after all. I will had Weiss met Kiyoto for sure. And yes, Mari was.

And can you help me about Qrow will be shipping? Anko and Yugao?

 **guest-otter:** Guess its Qrow x Anko is fine, hopefully for having share of sake and whiskey, or mixed together with better taste. So as much I will had her met Qrow at Crow Bar until after the meeting regarding their enemy.

As for Yaiyang and Yugao? That won't be necessary for sure? Because he had his first love Raven was there. So as much for her reason why she left him and Yang when she was an infant.

So no for not Taiyang/Yugao. Since Taiyang got lover for sure, if Raven will had her second chance because she had left. So its best for having her re-appeared in Volume 4 until then…

Yugao will be sharing some moves to spar with Qrow…so there will be having a Canon Character in Volume 4 will be sure until appeared in October 22.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

10/2/2016/11:35am – Now its October, since will take 3 more weeks for season 4 is coming up. It will be sure for that everything that will be coming up, and also I wanted to see Raven will be made an reappearance.

And also what's the story about what happens…

So…as much for catching up some Gundam franchises. It will take me time for sure that for some ideas.

10/7/2016/7:03pm – Also…there will be having an additional mini-game side-story just as GLDTRS (Gladiators). Since then that I will be adding Blitzball from Final Fantasy and also from Kingdom Hearts 2; STGLE (Struggle). Which it will take me time to had some ideas when I had first played KH2.

Which most of all that the game stated that choose different kinds of bats:

A Struggle Sword – a common weapon with offensive  
A Struggle Hammer – a rapier-like weapon with defensive  
A Struggle Wand – a wand-like weapon with mystic powers

And also the Blitzball game as well…since I do know the Minigame about this since its quite hard to play for sure. Its about swimming on the large sphere of water arena.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech"]**

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Opening: Dreams – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

As the scene starts by shadowy figure of Naruto Uzumaki pans back reveal his head and torso with his red glowing eyes with slits, as the scene pans to reveal his figure of a bijuu mode of Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

The scene starts by seeing Naruto sat on the hill of the Emerald Forest at night with a scattered mood, as he looked up at the stars, before Naruto's head zoomed in.

~wasurekaketa yume ga ima ugokidasu~

The next scene pans up of seeing Ruby had her eyes closed with her Crimson Rose Sniper Rifle/Scythe, then pans on her face then opens her silvery eyes.

~mune no sukima~  
~sukoshizutsu umeru yo ni~

The next scene of Jing with his black trench coat with silver edges, don his shoulders, with the wind sways on his back, and Ozpin with a cane and coffee mug on each hand, then a scattered moon between them.

~kooritsuita kioku ga mezameru shunkan~

Then the next scene of Naruto had his ninja attire battle ready with his eyes closed, then opens his eyes. And the scene pans over to his head with a determent look.

~hajimaru mirai dake wo ima negau~

As the scene pans on his chest then had his hands claps together, suddenly his body was covered in golden flames, and jumped onto the air, and then drawn his Kuramasaiga in sword form, reverse-gripped.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:40-0:42)**

The scene of Naruto was on the river with his feet on the water slowly waved, on his back, staring at the stars and scattered moon, with the wind flaps his haori on aside.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~  
~ryote de dakishimete~

The next scene of image of Gaara with a sand gourd on his back and arms crossed and Weiss with her rapier Myrtenaster which the camera pans aside.

~hanasazu akiramezu ni~

The next scene of Sasuke with Chidori Cutter and his hand sparks with blue lightning and Blake with Gambol Shroud in dual wield; a Ninjato/Pistol and Cleaver Sheath. Along with Yang with her Ember Celica and Shikamaru with his rat hand-seal to form his shadow possession jutsu.

~shinjitsuzuketai~

The next scene of Pein with his Rinnegan eyes flaring, and Cinder with a glowing eyes with her dual blades. And along Itachi with his Sharingan flares and armed with Shisui, Roman with his cane; Melodic Cudgel, to prepared to fire a explosive flare.

And then Emerald with her weapons in kama-form, along with Mercury to prepared to kick to fire a shot on them, along with Kisame with Shark-Skin Sword and Konan with her papers to prepared to attack.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~

Then they attack, as on the side of seeing Team RWBY and SSGN attacks as well, with Yang fires a barrage of lead shots and Sasuke fires multiple fireballs at them.

Then the there's Mercury, Emerald, Kisame, and Konan dodged or deflects them.

~kono te ni tsukamu made~

Weiss and Yang lunges her attack at them followed by Gaara and sends his sand at them, followed by Shikamaru's shadow tendrils attack them.

Cinder and Pain dodged them, as the ash black haired women launches a largest fireball at them, followed by Pein's Almighty Push attack. As the each 3 members of SSGN and RWBY avoid aside.

~omoi wo wasurenai de~

Then finally Naruto and Ruby stepped in, as the blonde hanyou with a Rasenshuriken on hand and the redhead scythe wielder with a sniper form aim at them.

~oitsuzukete yukitai kara~

Naruto launched his Rasenshuriken at it, followed by Ruby's Dust Blast as well.

At the last part of Beacon Academy at nighttime with a scattered moon.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the Ozpin's Office==**

After another break at the doubles round, since the sun itself had slowly turn that causes by Jing's manipulate with the sun itself. So as it will be hold til 48 hours.

"I see…my apologized about Qrow's behavior, Mr. Kakashi…" Ozpin called out on his scroll from Kakashi, regarding Qrow's attempting. "He said you'll come over to my office to discussed this with your companions…? I see…He told you…? Very well, I'll see to it, and I'll informed Ms. Reina about Qrow… And also Glynda and James will coming here, too… Very well…thank you."

As he hang his scroll, and took a sip on his coffee mug, and place it on the desk, as turn his chair and see the view of the courtyard of Beacon, and Atlas Military Fleet on the skies that surrounds the coliseum.

"Kakashi told you hasn't he?" Jing's voice called out, which causes turn to see him that went through the elevator.

"Yes, Marshal Hayabusa…he did informed since yesterday Qrow was on the Infirmary." Ozpin stated. Since Jing Hayabusa is the Field Marshall that opposite or similar to General of Army, he did also lead a military which his army wasn't automated droids as the AK-200ss.

"I see…I will had No. XV (15; aka C. Naruto) will gave you Intel while I'm still under the shadows." Jing told the headmaster for had his one of his operatives.

"Very well…I'd heard he got spy network around Remnant." Ozpin stated.

"And also few Faunus within the White Fang ranks to watched their movements." The Filipino-accent added, concluding.

Which causes the headmaster of Beacon nodded for understatement about the White Fang had not aware about they spies within their ranks, since most of them were allies of Mari Fuujin after she and faunus terrorists used to be protesters to overthrown her father's company and had him jailed for years.

"Blame the fact her father would causes a disaster because of his actions." Ozpin comment.

"Yup, since her mother's committed suicide, then being abused by the hands of her father…" Jing stated. "It's not like that since his father's father would had being shame and disappointed."

"Indeed…" The headmaster replied, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"As much as we have more discussed…but the break time will be over." Jing stated.

"You may go, Mr. Hayabusa." Ozpin dismissed Jing, receiving a nod from him, then turn and left to head to the elevator.

 **==At the Amity Colosseum==**

 **["Here you go, folks! The next match had been selected!"]** Port announced, as the display screen of Shiru and Bonnie, and two new faces, two male teens; one is a had silver hair with blue eyes and nasty scar on his face, and blond with purple eyes, and also their names were: 'Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman'.

 **["Astonishing! It seems two members of Team SABR will be facing the two sons of members of the Atlesian council that somehow joined being huntsman. Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman!"]** Oobleck stated, which made Weiss and everyone knows about those two were the (only) sons of the council members at Atlas. **(0)**

The crowd was so excited to see the fight against two sons of the Altesian politicians. As much as their parents were watching the match by now.

With Weiss on the audience seats, as she thought of something regarding her upper-class students in Atlas. _'Maybe I better convinced their parents about my father's actions with authorization, if possible I needed proof? I know one of them had good terms with a Faunus instead being arrogant, and mistreated.'_

At the arena, since after all the biomes were cleared, as Shiru and Bonnie is on the arena, and then two pair of contestants as well.

Now there's Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman is on the opposite side of the platform, attire, and armed with arsenals:

Yzak was wearing snow-camo uniform had blue padded armor with bit of orange mixed it; he had sets of protections: vest armor with pauldrons, 2 sets of vambrace (forearm guards), rerebrace, and shin guards.

And also had a pair of shoulder shields that had the same color scheme with spikes. Large enough to protect the torso and head also serves as a storage unit for any kinds of weapons like tomahawk and/or ammunition magazines to spare for firearms to reloaded. **(1)**

Then his arsenals: on his right hand was high-energy rifle, an optional armament, its main-range weapon and has a single-shot grenade launcher under the barrel. The scoped lenses at the above the barrel, which it had a an eye-piece which consists a targeting system. Which it is mounted on the side of his thigh that had magnet that allows attached it. **(W1)**

And also had something on his hip, was looked similar to Ruby's Crimson Rose in Inactive from, it was sort of pole-weapon of his.

And next is Dearka wearing a beige camo army uniform and green vest armor with orange accents. On his back was some kind of backpack that carries two long launchers and rifles, which had supporters to hold the weapon in each, and also cables that connects to the weapons and the backpack, which it was stores dust to powered it up.

Each of those weapons held like in Tonfa, and also combine into a longest range cannon weapon.

One on the right weapon was a gun launcher. It is a projectile weapon akin to a railgun or linear gun, which uses electromagnetic forces rather then gunpowder to launch its projectiles. Since its powered by lightning dust crystal, it's a shotgun-type that fires solid slug shells.

And the next one on the left was long-barrel rifle with high-energy powered by also lightning dust as well. It is a energy weapon similar to the energy rifle as Neptune's, and is the highest caliber energy rifle. Its destructive power is above a high-caliber as Ruby's Crimson Rose in sniper rifle form despite its smaller size. **(W2)**

 **(AN: The way when he had two range-weapons? Its like the Monster Hunters Gunner that holding the rifle.)**

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa, look at those weapons!" Ruby was awestruck about those weapons on Yzak and Dearka. "One of them had two cool cannons!"

"Being the two sons of the Atlas Council members, they do seems being a huntsman wanted to follow their fathers' footsteps." Blake comment.

"I agreed, Blake." Weiss confirmed. "I do met them during several parties or combat school in Atlas. Never thought Team DYNS (Dense), lead by Yzak Joule would compete that compare 3 sons of the members of the Atlas Council." **(2)**

"Troublesome, talk about politician." Shikamaru stated.

 **==At the Arena==**

"So…two foreign huntresses fight against us." Yzak first spoke up with a scoffed.

"Easy there, Yzak. Mocking them won't any do." Dearka told his best friend to ceased his cool since being competitive, hotheaded, and extremely impulsive.

"Whatever." Yzak replied.

With Samui's team SAKO along with Yugito had heard sworn compare of Karui's temper and Samui.

"Damn, he looked similar as I did when you Samui told me to calm down." Karui stated.

"I know." Samui agreed.

Back to the Arena, as the crowd is still cheering and clapping for the match will start. As both pair of combatants were ready to fight, by took out her weapons.

First is both girls of SABR took out their respective weapons; Shiru with a single hunting nata, while her other hand freely to her pouch to took out several fo shurikens, and Bonnie with katars in her stance with arms crossed together.

And then the boys of DYNS; Yzak and Dearka had drawn their weapons too. Yzak had one of his shield attached on his forearm on the left arm on to prepared to defend for upcoming projectile weapon, while his automatic rifle on his right hand. And while Dearka took out his Gun-launcher on his hands.

Until each of the roulette started to flashy spins to pick an biome arena for the match. Once each of them stops with reveal image: a urban ruined city, a ocean and beach, savanna tall grass, and a forest.

As each of the biome emerges after the selectable choice of arena.

With Port clears his throat, and declared to begin the match before announced.

 **["Allllright, folks! The next match between Shiruba Kage and Bonnie Fullbuster of Pronterra versus Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman of Atlas…! Now all Fighters. get ready?!"]**

Shiru quickly grab a dust-filled kunai or a smoke bomb, and prepared to toss at either of them. As her eyes gaze at Bonnie's since she knew she had to do.

 **["** **In 3…2…1!** **BEGIN!"]**

 **(Cue Music: Virtual-On: Viper II Theme (Extended) – Starts)**

With the match is called out to start, Shiru quickly took out some sort of an black egg shell, and toss it onto the ground, causes to creates a large smoke.

 **["A quick start for making an disappearance to create an tactical plan."]** Kurosaki stated.

"Damn it, a cowardly plan!" Yzak cursed for aware about having smoke bombs to made a escape, as

Suddenly a sound of a swirling wind, seeing several of shurikens and throwing knives came out on the smoke, causes Yzak raised his shield to block its projectile, while Dreaka raised his gun launcher and fires a slug spot at that deflects them.

Which the smoke clears, which Yzak spoke up. "Dearka, Give me provide support."

"Right!" He responded, as he turn then ran towards to the ruined city buildings, and took out his energy rifle barrel in dual wield. While Yzak ran to find his opponent, neither of Shiru or Bonnie will do.

Once with Deaka was on the top of the ruined building, and then combines into a long barrel rifle, and then he also had an sniper scope system as Yzak's.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa! He combine his weapons into a long barrel badass gun!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It is best choice for long-range capabilities, a sniper rifle." Ruby stated, since he did spend time studied guns with capabilities like firing rate, recoil, range, and cartridge size. Ruby admitted about having a sniper like herself, and several contestants during the previous match.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

Yzak will tried to find her opponent with his rifle, with a shield that covered his face, with his sight tracking system assists him to find his target(s). As until he was survey the surrounding since three biomes front of him, the savanna grass, the forest, and ocean.

Until there's Bonnie came out one of the trees in the forest biome, with high speed with her katars, as he disengage his guard and fires several of liner beam at Bonnie, causes the assassin dodged aside which quick maneuver.

"Damn, she's fast!" Yzak exclaimed for Bonnie's speed of the assassin.

As Yzak switch arsenals, when before he place his rifle on his thigh magnetic holster, and then had his shield was attached on his forearm was detached, then toss it on midair quickly grab a handle of the shield which had two handles that just like Anthony, then quickly move on the side on the side, then activate a mechanism that had a handle of the shield, suddenly a hilt of a sword popped out.

Then Yzak grabbed the hilt and drawn out a composite sword, which it fully extend length and red energy blades are emitted on each side. **(W3)**

 **(AN: Just like the ZAKU Warrior in GSD had took out its Beam Tomahawk. Which Athrun had pilot a temporary ZAFT's Newest Mobile suit after the GINN, CQUE, and GuAIZ was used for survices, which before he reunited and met up with his old friends of his, Yzak and Dearka.)**

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"No way, he had a sword on that shield unlike Corcea Mors." Jaune said disbelief about his shield that stores weapons. Which it was compares his sword and extendable shield of his, since never though for someone had two shields on his possession.

"I must admitted being a son of one of the council members in Atlas." Pyrrha comment.

"It is possible to stored pancakes?" Nora asked, wanted a shield stored items.

"No, Nora. Only stores weapons or ammo of what he had those. NOT any food like pancakes." Ren stated.

"Aw." The orange-haired hammer wielder complains again. She was hoping to needed to store her pancakes on shields.

"An energy sword, just like the rest had energy based close-combat weapons." Ruby said unbelievable about those weapons of theirs.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

Seeing Yzak drawn his composite sword, while on the defensive stance with shield in front, and sword to prepared to strike or deflect.

As until Bonnie thrust her katar, until being blocked by his shield until Yzak countered with his sword, until her other katar blocks it as well, which tensed Yzak about his sword did not cut her Katar.

Which they clashing both attacks by exchange blows, then which Yzak gave her a haymaker with his free hand until he had his shield attached once more. Causes Bonnie received hit by his punch, which made her jumped backwards to the trees, and then conceal once again.

Since her aura level is dropped into 91%, it was first attack hit. Which Bonnie had used one of her skills that her previous class, until she faded into invincible, **(A1)**

 **(AN: I had update the full set of Bonnie's skills that results from the Ragnarok Online. Which for having both the skill sets of Thief and Assassin. So I will prepared to updated after this chapter is finished.)**

With Yzak was entered the forest biome, while he had his rifle on his hand, while his shield on the other. Before he had watch the match results about she uses stealth capabilities that sneak passed him to strike on his back.

*Hit impact!*

"Ow!" Yzak yelled agony, as he quickly turned around and then his rifle switch into full-auto, and fires a barrage of energy bullets at the direction that destroys the trees, and then turn the rifle at the branches since she did jumped in trees.

Results of Yzak's aura level drop to 95%, that cause him to get made from being hit. Once he ceased fire, then looked at the results, as Yzak took out a reload his range weapon, which it is a bullpup-type firearm, and survey the area to find his target, as he looked down on the ground which something that causes hit the back of his head.

It was plain stone, that's causes got hit, which she fight dirty for sure.

"A dirty trick!" Yzak was pissed about how guessed it was Bonnie toss a stone at him.

 **["You know folks, regarding the fact that ninjas or assassins? They do fight dirty."]** Kurosaki informed the audience regarding ninjas or assassin can lie, cheat, and steal.

As Kurosaki (C. Naruto and Arashi) continue. **["If you're a thief, unlike Roman Torchwick, if possible for had great skills of thievery. Most of the time when Bonnie was once a thief, and also Mari as well. Don't worry, they don't steal things from a family or something, only stole things like the White Fang that took everything that value. Stealing things to gave it to the poor…and hopefully that most of all that any of them wanted to survived."]**

Until Emerald was envy about how skilled being a thief was of what she had heard. And Roman had watch it while in his cell in General Ironwood's Flagship, frowning about how far skilled of thievery was. Which made his point about stated Lied, steal, and survived.

 **["Also…Bonnie here was impressed with stealth for sneak passed him to take her advantage."]** Kurosaki stated, which Yzak had heard it, as he lend against the tree, so she can strike on the back that was an surprised attack to struck from behind.

 **["And lastly…she, Mari, and Exel were under tutelage of Jing Hayabusa, as a mentor."]**

Which that statement causes everyone turn to see Jing were seating besides RWBY, SSGN, and the rest about how he is a teacher material to be taught to be a assassin. With Jing had his arms crossed with a smile on his face about how proud himself being a mentor.

On out of orbit, which turns out being watch the tournament by Mosuke himself. He did watched the match, and his former mentor's match. Which it better for sure that he had guessed that prepared for counter attack the invasion in Vale of what he was hoping to achieve. Since he had no interesting invaded there, but interesting regarding the White Fang, and Cinder's fraction, not to mention the Akatsuki as well.

Speaking for Akatsuki, they did watched the tournament before some of them were curiously regarding the 9 former jinchuurikis that they had compete. So its best to observe any of them. Since most of them were well-trained before any member had notice it by now. While they under guidance of Itachi and several members of the White Fang.

As much that since they're pretty good, but it wasn't enough, because of they well hidden their skills from anyone who learned how to counter it to take advantage.

Anyway, back to the fight, which with Dearka is on a sniper position with his combine weapon, which unaware of his opponent Shiru will made her move, until he will needed to keep his guard up. Since he cannot provide Yzak support since the trees on the forest biome blocked his sight, which there's several of openings on the forest from there.

Until Dearka got onto his sights, as he was about to pull the trigger, until…

*BANG!*

"Whoa!" Dearka startled, as he reacted by dodged a bullet on the side, and looked up that causes him to surprised for seeing Shiru was on the air with a shadowy wings (It will be the MU Online Version of Butterfly wings: Wings of Spirit for Muse Elf). **(3)**

Before that, Choji had stated the fact its unlike a chakra version of his Butterfly wings of his form. It was beautiful then the last time fought Naruto and Yang in 2-on-1 match.

"Tsk! Didn't know, she was on the air!" Dearka exclaimed, as he lift the barrel at the air, which aware the crowd was present without the barrier, and then fires a liner shot at her, surely not too much firepower of his high-impulse rifle.

As he separated his weapons, then next switch combine weapon, into a long-barrel shotgun as well. And fires a scatter blast at her in long range.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"And now a shotgun! That's cool! Just like Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed, about his impressive arsenal. "Never thought a long-range sniper AND a shotgun."

"Yeah, I much admitted about how he on shotguns." Yang agreed regarding Dearka's another combine weapon.

"I was hoping for sure of it, like he's an artillery-type soldier." Jing comment.

"I agreed." Weiss confirmed about how Dearka is an heavy-artillery type.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

With Shiru dive down with her wings, as she fires several rounds of her black pistol and her nata knife on her hand, while dodging the scattered shotgun blast from Dearka's combine weapon.

Until she slashed him with her hunting nata, causes Dearka jumped back to dodged the strike, while in mid-air, then suddenly he splits his weapon into two, and combine again into a sniper rifle, then fires his long-barrel energy rifle while in mid-air.

 **(AN: Just the Buster Gundam using a Hyper-Impulse Sniper shot and Anti-armor shotgun blast.)**

Which Shiru reacts by creates her shadow barrier to block his shot, until she charged straight at him before she sheathed her nata knife, then switch into a collapsible lance, then twirls her pole-weapon then heading to Dearka.

Dearka was forcedly separate his both weapons, which served as tonfas to defend himself and made an counterattack.

As Shiru reserve spin, then thrust her pole-weapon at Dearka, causes the latter to deflect it one of his long barrel gun, then thrust his other to bash her onto the her stomach.

Which it was blocked by Shiru's the end of her lance, which she took out a one of her nata knife then thrust it on the side of his chest, causes Dearka agony for got himself off guards that drops his aura level by 89% due of being stabbed causes critical hit.

Then Shiru keep him on his abdomen that causes him flew backwards on the floor of the rooftop that followed by his aura level drop to 85%.

As Shiru was about to continue to strike, until causes her to tensed tense that seeing a familiar canister, causes her eyes widen for realization…it was a flashbang.

As the grenade sets off a flash, that forced Shiru to block her eyes, once it fades, then turn to see Deakra wasn't area, as she survey the area to find him and then she found him, before he heading to the savanna biome to conceal within the tall grass.

With Shiru jumped out on the building of the urban biome, then falls from the air to dive down towards Dearka's location. Until she saw a poof of smoke that causes by a smoke grenade to block her sight to find her opponent.

Once he handed, and took out a sets of five-pointed star shurikens between her fingers, and with her eagle keen-like eyes for finding her prey. As until she decide to used an ability that her mentor Jing had to do, which it was based on his, but also her own version.

As Shiru's eyes lowered to see a glowing white footprints, as she followed them to the tall grass that means Dearka had set an trap for his own advantage to lure herself into this. But she had stated that if her opponent uses the shotgun mode.

Which she meant that he was conceal himself, so Shiru smirked for 'she'll' conceal herself, as well. Suddenly she vanished within the tall grass…

With Dearka, he heard Shiru's footsteps that means she took the bait, as he was waiting for Shiru to entered his trap. Unknown to him, seeing two set of 4 diamond symbol, until a glint of a blade took out, causes the blonde heavy weaponry user tensed and fires a scatter shot at behind him.

With Yzak and Bonnie's fight; they both clashing their weapons while their aura level had drop recently; Yzak had 67% and Bonnie had 65%. While Shiru and Dearka were still fighting to play cat and mouse.

Since they take everything they got to fought each other to exchange blows and tossing projectiles, bullets and knives, since they're on the ocean and beach biome until they change field from the center to here.

With Yzak cry for attacking, by firing a barrage of energy bolts at Bonnie, while she dodged them, before the following from the sound of the gunshot of Dearka's Long-barrel shotgun.

Then they're on a stand-off at the middle of the beach sand along with a wracked ship.

As he had on his defensive stance, with his left spiked shoulder shield in front along with a sword on his hand, while the energy rifle on his right hand. While Bonnie on the other side with her katars prepared to strike, since one of her katars were front while the other is on defensive, which Yzak was aware about her launcher-type weapon.

On Yzak's sight on his targeting system of his rifle aim at Bonnie, until which that this range weapon had a grenade launcher underneath, if possible for he'll launched it. Since he cannot shake it while aiming at her in his sights.

While Bonnie is remain still, without a single finger flick, which she had keep her expression without nervous and a single flinch or distraction.

Until a buzzer sound off, causes Yzak and Bonnie flinched for sounded like Shiru or Dearka was eliminated.

 **["Look at that, ladies and gents, Dearka Elsman is eliminated!"]** Port announced.

That causes Yzak's eyes widen for his partner and best friend is eliminated, seeing the display board of Dearka's image is crossed out, with his aura level is 13%.

 _'Damn it, Dearka is eliminated!'_ Yzak thought, since he looked irritated within his mind. Since Dearkra was underestimated by Shiruba. When she will assists her partner until she'll arrived.

Yzak needed to defeat his opponent, until if he will had his chances. Until his eyes rolled to see Shiru ran towards their location, with her dual hunting nata knives.

And now, as Yzak quickly toss his sword at Shiru, until which causes Bonnie had her chance, and quickly ran towards to him, until he quickly aim at Bonnie to fire a grenade missile.

Bonnie saw it coming, until which she was about dodged until she realized that wasn't aim at her, but…

*BOOM!*

He was shot at the ground, causes explode which she got herself caught on the blast, that drops Bonnie's aura level by 29%.

Now Yzak charged at Bonnie with a war cry, until he took out another composite sword from another shoulder shield on his left shoulder, which its color of the blade is green, meaning his wind-blade weapon with a cutting power.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Another sword!" Ruby exclaimed, it was shocking for Yzak had two swords had stored.

"Yeah, but the blade is different too with wind dust blade." Weiss concluded, judging two kinds of blades.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

With a battle cry of Yzak and took a swift swing his sword at Bonnie causes leaving a green line cut on her torso causes fall backwards that landed on the ground, until her aura-level is drop to 9% followed by the buzzer called out then her face is crossed out as well.

 **["Bonnie Fullbuster is eliminated! Now its one-on-one between Shiruba and Yzak!"]** Port announced.

A smirked on Yzak's face for victories, as he turn to Shiru which turns out, she dodged his weapon that toss at her, after seeing her partner's defeat. Which one of his composite sword as on the side of the biome was impale it.

Seeing Shiru looked determent, as much that causes Yzak growl annoyance since she didn't care. Qs much she gets being her teammate. Until the greenette twirl her lance and then made a stance.

Which Yzak will fight with pole-weapons, as he sheathed the Tempest sword, and then took out on inactive weapon the back of his waist, then extended into a pole-arm of an energy axe. This weapon has two red blades at the top and a metal scythe attached to the bottom. **(W4)**

As Yzak twirls his pole-arm weapon, then swing to made a stance.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"He had a pole-weapon?! That's so cool! Never thought he is good with that, similar to Crimson Rose." Ruby exclaimed.

"Not to mention Shiru's collapsible lance that unlike the one you saw an collapsible staff, rubes." Yang comment.

"I know, but its cool, thrusting weapon against blade-axe weapon." Ruby replied.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

As Shiru and Yzak clashes again, as they fight with polearm weapons. With Shiru thrust and slash at Yzak, as the latter dodge, and block a sudden strike.

With Shiru again, as she strike him that causes that shocked for seeing her stabs him numerous times before knocking them down with a kick him in the stomach that causes him to staggered back from the hit. **(A2)**

That results drop Yzak's aura by 56%. Which Shiru was under tutelage by Jing with a spear, that skilled as she does. Which its been a month for improved her spear techniques, and also…

*Swosh!*

Shiru disappeared with a swift wind, that causes Yzak's eyes widen surprised for seeing his opponent vanish.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Hey! That's the 'Jump', right?" Jaune asked, before seeing Shiru vanished along with everyone was surprised about her skills.

"Yup, not just like Xing, but Ch'ain Dragin, was the best Dragoon there is." Jing answered, explanation about one of his operatives, the 'Typhoon Lancer', Ch'ain Dragin, and also Operative No. V (5).

As on the opposite side of the seats among the crowd, seeing the girls of NDGO (Indigo). Before they watched the matches of XEVZ and DYZR for sure.

"Whoa, that girl is good with a spear, I wish to learned that." Dew Gayl, the D of NDGO had comment about regarding Xing and Shiru's mastery with a spear and those techniques.

"You're telling me, never thought Pronterra had such so many hot guys out there." Dew stated, regarding Exel, Xing, Zenmar, Vance, Zeke, Johnny, and Jing; since each of them had taken by any girls that had eye-sight on any of them.

"Me on the other hand, I was curiously about what Pronterra looks like," Nebula said curiously about Pronterra.

"Let's best to asked Mr. Jing Hayabusa from DYZR (Daystar). He can tell us about Pronterra." Octavia suggested.

"Good idea." Nebula replied agreement along with D and G of NDGO.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

With Yzak had never expecting that the move as Xing and Zenmar's match. Which he had quickly think if she'll land and slam her lance at him from above.

As he was about to dodged, until…

*Shish!*

With reaction, Yzak got it on time until Shiru strike down with her lance, that creates a shockwave surrounds her that hits him on the back flew forward that drops his aura by 49%.

 **["I don't believe it! Ms. Shiru had used the same move as Xing does."]** Port exclaimed for he had witnessed the match, while at the announcer's booth.

 **["Because as I said: Shiru was under tutelage. Since most of us learned the same way, and different ways, too."]** Kurosaki (C. Naruto/Arashi) stated, explanation about those skill set that most of them had learned.

 **["Hmm…interesting."]** Oobleck looked impressed about what Kurosaki said.

Back to the fight; Once Yzak recovered to land on his feet, prevents fallen onto the arena floor, as he quickly turns around to charged at Shiru with his pole-arm axe, as he took a horizontal swing, then blocked by her lance.

" **Ground Break!** " Shiru yelled, as she twirls her lance then slam him onto the ground.

Since that causes Yzak slammed into the ground, causes by Shiruba's lance, which results the aura-level drop by 38%. Then Shiru jumped back on the distance made a (Elesis' spearmaiden) stance until Yzak will got up onto his feet.

Once Yzak recovered, then charged at Shiru with his halberd axe, as he slam his pole-arm weapon overhead, until with a blur that causes by Shiru's countered by stabs him three times with her lance, then swings her lance once, followed by twirling her weapon numerous times against the opponent before finishing off with an overhead slam.

That combo causes Yzak to knocked out then the buzzer sound off.

 **(Virtual-On: Viper II Theme (Extended) – Ended)**

 **["Incredible fast counter combo by Shiruba's attack with a lance that knocks Yzak out, along with the Aura Level."]** Oobleck announced, as the display of Yzak's image crossed, followed by his aura level drop to red zone with 9%. **["And the winner goes to Shiruba and Bonnie of Pronterra, and now they move on to the finals!"]**

Causes the crowd go cheer for the green-haired busty shadow user, and the assassin. Until Dearka sighed for a bit disappointed on Yzak's temper, as he stood up, and dust himself, then sheathed his weapons.

 **(AN: Just as most Bowgun's do from Monster Hunter franchises.)**

Until seeing Shiru got her partner up on her feet, then called out.

"Hey girls!" Dearka called out, getting the girls attention. "Sorry about Yzak, he may just like his mother for being reckless. But also hates being humiliated."

"Oh, its fine, really, and nice match too!" Shiru responded.

"Same here." The blonde gunner replied, as he went to retrieve Yzak's sword that where he toss it. Until the medics came in to take him way via stretcher.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"That idiot, I told him to control his temper." A voice of a brunette girl with purple eyes, had her shook her head for did not admitted about her boyfriend's behavior. "I know for if I would take Dearka's place to keep Yzak in place."

"I had thought of that the same thing, Shiho." A green hair boy with brown eyes said, agreed to the brunette named Shiho.

"Even so, Nicol. Good thing I had Madam Ezalia had me in charged to keep Yzak under control for his over eagerness. Otherwise…I will take a SERIOUS scolding." Shiho stated, that causes the green-haired boy named Nicol shivered his spine about how Yzak's mother, being a council in Atlas, but also a wrath of a mother too.

So with that, seeing Yzak and Dearka followed by Shiruba and Bonnie out on the arena, as Shiho stood up, and about to leave.

"Come on, let's to the infirmary." Shiho said, as stood up and left, followed by Nicol for see Yzak and Dearka was doing fine after the match.

 **["Alright folks! Another 25 minutes break, since most of all since we're wondered about the sun keeps still in the daytime."]** Port announced.

"Well, that's our cue for taking a break." Nicol confirmed about Professor Port's informed everyone.

On the other side were the heroes and heroines were seated.

"Come on guys, let's go congrats my sister." Karou called out, as he stood up, joining by his team and everyone left the seats.

 **==At the Colosseum Halls==**

Once Shiru and Bonnie met up with their team, followed by SSGN, RWBY, KALM, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, DYZR, BAND, and XEVZ. Along with Sakura, Tenten, and Ino as well, then there's Velvet, since her teammates Fox, Coco and Yatsuhashi is at the infirmary. And also, Kurosaki (Arashi/C. Naruto) and Sakuya (Mako/Arukas/C. Sakura).

As any of them congrats for their victory, also Neji and Shiru had something in common regarding their match, until Karou had his instincts with overprotective or teasing his twin sister about having a boy with him.

Until…

"I would had thought my daughter had won in the doubles round…and here I was, your old man would be so proud." A familiar voice that startles Karou and Shiru that they had recognized that voice, along with everyone.

As the twins turn the source that causes their expression with a happily smile,

"Dad!" Karou and Shiru yelled, surprising to see their father arrived Vale. As Shiru dashed towards her father, and gave him a tackling hug.

"Dad! You're here?" Shiru exclaimed for seeing her father again. "So that means you saw me and Bonnie fight?"

"It's good to see you too, Shiruba. And yes, it was amazing for " Kiyoto replied, as they stood up, then turn to Karou, before seeing him approaching. "I'm guessing yours or anyone else next."

"Yeah, dad. There are only 4 left to reach the finals." Karou replied.

With RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY was surprised for meeting Shiru and Karou's father. As Weiss stepped in to spoke up to any member of DYZR, XEVZ, KALM, and SABR.

"Is that their father?" The white-haired heiress asked.

"Yes, that's Kiyoto Kage. Their father was working as blacksmith on the Shell Town, along with Kurosaki and Sakuya." Jing replied, as seeing the twins and Kiyoto approaching.

"Dad, their my new friends in Vale." Shiru introduce her father to everyone.

"Hello everyone, I hope my daughter did causing trouble." He greeting, that causes his daughter sneered with small tint of pint with embarrassment and annoyance.

"Dad!"

That causes Kiyoto chuckled a bit, and asked her daughter before he notice sight on Neji, which being a branch member of the Hyuga clan.

"And I take you and the Hyuga boy so something while I was at home." He said teasingly, that causes Shiru's face flustered in blushing red.

"DAD!" Shiru yelled in angrily and scolding that causes Kiyoto laughed for teasing his daughter. Unknown to anyone, Neji would happens to be crush on Shiruba.

As they continue their conversation between family, until Kiyoto gazed at Naruto and the others.

"Oh, Naruto, everyone, its been a while."

"You too, Mr. Kiyoto. It has been a while." Naruto replied.

"Same here." Shikamaru concluded.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

One by one, everyone greeted Kiyoto for seeing him around, and then the Huntsman team RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet. Which Jing and the rest of Team DYZR, Kurosaki, Sakuya, and XEVZ did met up with him.

"So…you're Shiru's father, correct?" Weiss first spoke up greeting him for such acquaintance.

"That's right…Ms. Schnee." Kiyoto replied. "And also I'd heard about regarding your…'father problems'."

That causes Weiss sighed for got the point, as Blake and Gaara comforted her.

"And also you been friends with my daughter after all…and also you've have problems with Mari."

"Yes, I still had such annoyance of Ms. Fuujin's statement." Weiss said, which seeing Mari scoffed about how being a spoil brat about how she is.

"Hey guys, come on, let's had some snacks for the next match!" Naruto called out, informed for something to eat to the grounds.

So as they wanted to continue their conversation, until as everyone left, leaving Jing and Xing.

"Seems, everything went according to plan?" Xing asked.

"Yup…as much we can't let everything happens to Vale." Jing replied.

 **==Time Skipped==**

Another break for 25 minutes, as much they had time to take another snacks for the next match,until the displayed had random selects two pair of contestants since 4 remains of the teams of the doubles round.

 **(AN: Just like my First Story: Prophecy of the Sword of the Moon and Sword of the Snow, and Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom.)**

Once the board that shows the chosen contestants is:

The image of Karou and Mari against another two contestants from Vacao were Tidus and Wakka. **(4)**

Once all combatants were on the arena while everyone else were on the seats, until Kiyoto seat besides his daughter to watched his son's match.

 **==At the Arena==**

Once Karou and Mari is on the center of the platform of the arena, until two new faces for their opponent that they're facing.

 **["Alright, now two matches left for the finals!"]** Port made announcement. **["And now its time for give up for Karou Kage and Mari Fuujin of Team KALM in Pronterra!"]**

That causes the crowd gone cheering for the match is getting started to see how they can fight.

 **["Since Karou is Shiruba's twin brother. But its now he and she had the same shadow semblance."]** Oolbeck informed, that causes Cinder's fraction was interesting about Shiru's twin-brother. So its best to see what he can do.

As Oobleck continues. **["And now on the next contestants from Vacao! Give it up to Tidus and Wakka of** **TZWL (Tazewell)** **!"]**

And now two boys waving at the crowd, since Vacao knows about those two boys were players of called BLTZBLL (Blitzball). **(5)**

One of them had a blond hair as Naruto and Yang, but with spiky layers as well, he's named was Tidus:

He wears the logo (of his blitzball team, the Zanarkand Abes), as a silver pendant, and the logo is also printed on his right trouser-leg. Tidus puts his own flair (on the regular blitzball player's) outfit by having one shorter and one longer trouser-leg, who wore a sash on his right side over a pair of shorts. Tidus wears yellow and black shoes, a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood, and a blue pauldron and armor over his left arm. The dark dungaree-type outfit he wears over his other clothes is fastened with a black belt that has a metal chain.

On his weapon, is a longsword terminating in a long hook, with a shimmering blue, water-like blade. In _Final Fantasy X_ , bubbles exude from the blade itself to show its Waterstrike ability. The grip of the sword is wrapped in a brown material, and a red ribbon hangs from the pommel area. The guard is black and extends only over the back of the blade. **(W5)**

And the next one is named is Wakka. Since most fans recognized him as one of the famous players in Vacao.

Wakka was tall and muscled, with tan skin, brown eyes, and long reddish-orange hair styled into a coif and girted with blue headscarf. He wears the uniform (of his blitzball team, the Besaid Aurochs, with alterations (presumably as he is the captain)): a yellow vest top cut away at the stomach, a yellow shoulder pad on his left shoulder, blue and yellow baggy trousers gathered above the ankle, brown wristbands with a blue and yellow armguard over the left arm, and open sandals. He wears a dolphin necklace and has a silver stud earring on his left ear.

On his finger that was white and blue blitzball that twirls it, since its not just an ordinary ball. But its tough that no other weapon can break it.

"So…I take it you two are from Pronterra." Wakka first spoke to his opponent with curiously for his question.

"That's right, we've been live here, but we had a tropical beach that besides the borders." Karou replied.

"Oh man, wish I want to go there." Tidus complained.

"I know what you two wanted to go there. And bring your friends." Karou stated, getting a nod from two boys.

"And you've must be the owner of the International company, too, correct?" Tidus asked about he heard about Mari's company.

"I had put my 'father' in place for sure." Mari replied.

 **["Fighters! Take your position!"]**

Hearing Port's announce the team for the fight is started. As Tidus spoke up. "I guess we can talker later…after we'll beat you."

"Not a chance!" Karou replied declaring, as he drawn the Strike Dust katana, while Mari took out her long-blade hatchet knife.

"You're going down!" Tidus declared.

"You're the only one going down!" Mari countered.

"Show me your stuff!" Wakka concluded.

Now for the biomes of four had select for their battlefield. Once the roulette stops for each of the field is selected: the ocean, the cloudy mountain, the swamp, and the Forest.

As four biomes had emerges which causes any of combatants got their home-field advantage.

 **["Fighters! Get ready! 3…"]**

The two pair of teams then dropped their combat stance.

 **["2…1…! GO!"]**

"Bring it on!" Tidus exclaimed, as he charged at the duo while Wakka will provide support.

 **==Time Skipped==**

 **(AN: My apologized, if you used your imagination about this fight scene. Which be sure to think about how the fight scene. So think about when Sora fight against Tidus and Wakka from KH…so…)**

 **["The winner! Karou and Mari of Pronterra!"]** Oobleck declared.

"Aw, man, I'm really off today!" Tidus said was on the ground of the forest defeated by Karou. Since they fought with swords, since with a combination of the recoil of the pistol with a speed of the slash. Which his aura level is drop to red with 17%.

"Oh man, that really hurt!" Wakka said, also defeated by Mari due of he manage to uses his ball itself since he had mange to retrieve it with evasive.

So with that since another two more matches left, since Team SYPR, consists of girls as EDGO, they're Yuna, Rikku, Peine and Selphie, which their leader was Yuna herself. Since its doubles round, so she and her cousin Rikku did defeat their opponents and move to the finals.

So far, two remaining combatants left, and now lastly is Team DZYR's match.

 **["Alright folks! Not it's the final match between Jing Hayabusa and Zeke Vortex Lobo of Pronterra against The Wolf Brothers of Team MBGT (Macbeth) in Atlas: Blaidd and Bigby Wolv!"]**

Which causes the crowd once again cheered and clapping for the match. Until Team FNKI was tensed about Team MBGT? Since the both teams had been considered "Problem Teams".

Team FNKI with their taste of music and constant breaking of the uniform code and Team MBGT being the ones who get into trouble because of their leader breaking the rules or purposely annoying their headmaster for kicks. Not to mention, they're second year students as CFVY.

"So, you've must be the person let my kind to safe haven in Pronterra, right?" Blaidd first to asked about his race was living there. Which Blaidd's appearance is a wolf faunus, he had grey streaked brown hair and wolf ears.

Blaidd was wearing a light brown trench coat, white dress shirt with a tie, and black pants, which made Jing admitted about his taste of attire. And his weapons were a pair of gauntlets and greaves named: Scharzwind (Black Wind).

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"Whoa! Never thought he had uses punches/kicks along with kicks/punches." Yang and Mercury said unison with different comments about Blaidd's weapons.

As Blake and Emerald shook their heads about their partner's statement about Blaidd's weapons.

On the opposite sides of the audience seats, there's the rest of Team MBGT, a team consists 3 Faunus and 1 human.

One of them is the leader of this team named Morrigan Alucard, a female bat faunus, since she got elongated canines, red eyes, and a pointed ears. Since she's NOT a vampire if you asked me. Or a Hybrid of Human/Vampire or Vampire/Succubus for sure.

She had pale skin, black hair, normally wears slacks, red button up shirt and a long-tail black dress coat. And her weapons were Pistol-swords, which it was stored back in the locker room for sure.

 **(To guest-otter: I had your OC; Morrigan will considered that looked like Blade the Daywalker. And also I had her weapons were Pistol-swords? Since it's the fastest swords in Assassin's Creed: Black Flag. Because it's the same stats as the Officer's Rapiers. And also since I had her to drink Tomato Juice since some anime character I'd know drinks it that of course for your review about she drinks red liquid.)**

Morrigan maybe looked sadistic, bloodthirsty (her team thinks this is literal) and surprisingly protective of those she is friends with (so far, just her team). She is also the team medic.

Not to mention she drinks a can of tomato juice in a straw…seriously…

And next to Morrigan, was Yoko Tiers, she's human, she had red hair with orange tips as Athrun, grey eyes, tan skin. And she wore a cream colored sleeveless vest with orange accents, dark grey cargo pants and shin high black shinobi toed boots with orange accents.

Yoko is a hard worker, brash, and a little hot headed, however once you get past her tough exterior she is actually a kind individual, a lover of books, and has a weird sense of humor.

On her hands was a copy of Make-Out: Paradise, since she 'loves' reading these because of how its Rated M for sure.

"Let's hope Blaidd and Bigby will do to win this fight, Morrigan." Yoko stated, while reading the orange book.

"Oh calm down, Yoko." The female bat-faunus named Morrigan replied to her, while drinking her orange juice. "Its hope they win while we're made it to doubles round."

Yoko sighed for straight her leaders point, as she closes the book and put it on her pocket. And then turn to her felt awkward for drinking tomato juice.

"Was that necessary for drinking tomato juice?" Yoko asked.

"What? Not anyone loves tomato." Morrigan replied, until a certain ravenette avenger sneeze for somebody talk about him who loves tomato.

"Guess it better for sure that on the list." Yoko said herself.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

"That's right, most of the Faunus race were welcome and take refugee away from the White Fang without forcing or made a choice." Jing replied. "But I can't blame any of them because of the choices they made."

"Yeah, those bastards and bitches never understand us for being accept in Atlas Academy." Bigby said was his name, he also looked identical as Blaidd, but they're twins, and wore a his trench coat is brown. Since Bigby had gray streaked hair and wolf tail, being a wolf Faunus as his twin brother, until he didn't had ears, but only a tail.

And his weapons was a bow named Jaeger (Hunter) and the quiver of normal arrowheads, and dust-tipped arrows:

Jaeger is a compound bow, also had potential to switch the kinetic force as Jing's Predator Bow; rapid, mid, and long-range.

And while the arrowheads with two different types: one is normal sharp-tip, that staggered a Grimm, explosive tips that had different colors powered by fire crystals, green had potential for armor-piercing that pierces the armor of the Grimm, ice crystal that freezes foes, lightning is also stunned foe and grimm as well.

 **(AN: I will not copied Hanzo's Storm Bow from Overwatch.)**

 **(To guest-otter: You never said anything else about what kind of Bow's design? A normal or Compound? Its best to if you know Rambo, Hawkeye from Avengers, and Abigail Whistler.)**

And also an modern short sword ((MBB) M-34 custom handmade).

"If so, we did treated Faunus as equal, but some of them were few who misguided your kind." Zeke stated, since Zeke had adjusted his weapons by switch the dual straight swords on his hips while his Flame Edge is strapped on his backside.

 **["Alright fighters! This is the final match of the doubles round!"]**

Hearing Oobleck in the sound system, before they looked up at the screen, then the each of their opponents. As the four roulette starts to spins to selects a random biome.

"Let's hope this fight will be crazy!" Jing declared, as he drawn Assassin Katana on his hip then made a defensive stance.

"Hmph, you could say that again." Bigby replied, as he took out an arrow on the quiver, and prepared to fires a red-tipped arrow on his bow, then pull the backward of the bow.

Once each of the biome had selected: a Geyser, a Forest, A Anti-Gravity Cyber, and the Ruined buildings.

"I agreed with my brother there." Blaidd confirmed and made a brawler stance.

"If you say so." Zeke replied, as he drawn two straight swords; Vortaz Fang and Warp Claw on his hips.

As all the biomes had emerges before replaces it from the previous match.

 **["It the final match will begin in 3…2…1…"]**

As Bigby was about to release his arrow to shoot, while the boys of DYZR gripped their respective swords.

 **["BEGIN!"]**

With that match is starts Bigby first person that release the arrow, until a something that arrow itself leaves a trail of gray light when fired.

Until Jing and Zeke react, as they dodged it on the side, and suddenly that the arrow that somehow changed trajectories in mid-flight and repeatedly any of them before expiring.

 **["That's Bigby's Semblance was able to shots anything in wind vector. Which any kinds of arrows that shots on any direction to control the attow."]** Oobleck explained.

"Hmm…interesting…" Cinder looked pleased about this young wolf Faunus' capable of.

As any of them dodged them until Blaidd came in then fight in close combat. Until its between himself and Zeke. While Jing will taking an archer as well, which he had a short sword that means close-combat fight.

Which Zeke had combined his dual katanas into twin-blade naginata dubbed 'Banisher', then dashed straight at him. As Blaidd made a familiar stance that similar to Yang, then launched a air burst projectile at him, while charging.

Zeke swing his twin-blade naginata upward vertical slash, that causes Blaidd dodged aside to prevent being hit. Until he took out a large four-pointed shuriken. **(W6)**

Then Zeke swiftly toss his shuriken at Blaidd.

 **==At the Audience Seats==**

"That's one hell of a Fuma Shuriken." Sasuke comment.

"Yeah, unlike the Black-Wing as well." Naruto agreed.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

After seeing Zeke tossing his shuriken, until Blaidd was able to dodge it, until unknown to him, which that shuriken itself had returns it as a boomerang.

*Swish!*

"What the! That weapon is a boomerang!" Blaidd exclaimed which seeing himself got hit that his shuriken return itself like a boomerang.

Suddenly his body is surrounded by static of electricity, which the crowd was surprised for seeing Zeke had sheathed his dual swords and took out his Flame Edge that his blade is generates blue lightning that thrust him forward.

" **Raijingeki** (Raijin Attack)…" Zeke muttered, while shocking Blaidd, then followed by. " **Denjin!** (Electric Blade)"

That Zeke rising slash which also sends lightning bolts downwards that drops his aura level by 60% that surprises the crowd about his skill was too impressive.

Blake among the crowd along with Sasuke was impressive about his lightning attacks, since he was good at combination with those combo skills.

Zeke performed a barrage of slashes at Blaidd and then grabbed him then performed the spinning pile-driver that causes the crowd had recognized that move.

 **["Seems his sister is not the ONLY one who learned the Izuna."]** Kurosaki amusing about how the crowd were speechless. Since then that Izuna drop that Yasha uses during the team matches.

*BOOM!*

That results that Zeke slams his Blaidd on the ground that causes him to knock-out and the buzzer sound off.

 **["And here it goes, Blaidd Wolv is knocked out!"]** Kurosaki concluded. Seeing Zeke's aura level never drops, since he defeat his opponent is so easily. **["Seems another flawless one, too."]**

 _'OP.'_ Anyone among the crowd thought the same thing about those guys were overpowered as Naruto and the others. As the heroes and heroines (namely Naruto, Ruby and the others), followed by team BAND had never expecting those guys were most experience then this.

Now with Zeke had defeat his opponent, so he turn his attention to Jing's fight, since he cannot interfered as well.

With Jing keeps dodging the arrows that causes by Bigby's semblance. After they heard the twin brother of his got defeated by Zeke, his partner. Bigby keeps firing arrows at Jing with any kinds of dust tipped or normal ones.

Once seeing Jing on Bigby's sights, as he switch his range weapon into close-range weapon by drawn his short sword.

As they clashes their blades together, as he keeps striking while on the fight still continuously while clashing, as Bigby is about to made a counter then slashed him horizontal that being blocked by his katana.

Bigby smirked about how his opponent was too impressed, and same goes with Jing.

As until Bigby got his opportunity as he took a haymaker fist with his free hand that hits him onto his cheek that causes first that Jing's aura level is drop by 95%.

With Bigby keeps slashing Jing with his sword until he keeps using his fist on him, until being blocked by the latter's forearm which seeing his opponent that his head were lowered that shadowed his eyes, until he raised his head that causes his eyes widen for seeing his eyes looked change.

Jing's eyes were now on SEED Mode, meaning he's getting SERIOUS.

"Not bad…but its ALL for nothing."

*WHAM!*

Out of nowhere, Jing had slugged Bigby with a powerful punched, then performs a roundhouse kicked him, then performed a butterfly kick as well.

 **["Unbelievable! Just 95% of Jing's aura level, which he is SERIOUS for expecting a counterattack."]** Port exclaimed for the announcers and the crowd were astonishing.

Bigby was completely disadvantage since he cannot used his bow while in close combat, until he had no choice but to used it and fires a arrow at him, which uses his semblance to hit him, that shocked in surprised for seeing him dodged them that its like he knew where he can hit or followed its movements.

As until Jing took out Ivory and fires a barrage of bullets at him while Bigby had time to dodged until seeing him dashes then swung his sword that causes him to creates a swift slash in upper vertical.

Seeing that Jing uses 'Critical Strike' on him that results his aura level drop to 10% due of his counterattack, now the buzzer called out again, and once more he and Zeke were the winner.

As Oobleck first spoke up excited. **["I don't believe it! Now Jing and Zeke of Pronterra is the winner! And now all the combatants were made it to single round towards the finals!"]**

Many crowd were cheering for Team DYZR victorious, with Naruto, Ruby, and the others were also joined the cheering, while Cinder along with her two subordinates was admitted about how strong Jing was.

As Jing and Zeke was re-joined up with each other, and gave everyone a wave for their victories.

 **["Now, that's all folks, we'll see you for tomorrow for the single rounds…and having a nice evening, and enjoy the celebration!"]** Port announced.

So with that, now everyone left the Amity Colosseum for tomorrow's next round. Among the friends, and the assumption of Athun, they knew the ones to be representing their teams would be, which any of them had select each for the next match, which who decide for single rounds match neither of them:

Yang or Weiss, Shikamaru or Gaara, Pyrrha or Jaune, Sun or Neptune, Hinata or Neji, Shiruba/Shiru or Bonnie, Temari or Kankuro, Roshi or Han, Xing or Zenmar, Hotaru or Yoruichi, Mari or Karou, Athrun or Breck/Betty, Mu or Padraigan, Samui or Atsui, Jing or Zeke, and Penny or Yugito.

That's all the each contestants which selected by each team during the doubles round.

So with that the recommendation, if one of them will be choose to proceed to the finals. As they all began to party, while some had important business to attend.

 **==With Qrow==**

With the doubles round match is over, its time to met up with Ozpin at his office, along with Glynda, Ironwood, and then Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma were meeting up.

But until he saw Team MBGT were on the hallways, they're arguing about they're loosing the match. Can't blame them for didn't expecting to win against Jing and Zeke of DYZR. Then there's Yoko and Blaidd are arguing after the fight, so he decide to ignored it and continue his heading to passing by, while walking straight.

And most amusing part of the scene that seeing Morrigan and Bigby sighed in exasperation, then share a look before shoving them both into the nearby broom closet.

"They'll either kill each other…or I'll become an uncle…" Bigby/Gwent comment.

"…Whoa… Déjà vu, I'd said the same about Raven and Tai." Qrow said surprisingly about reminded his time regarding between Taiyang and Raven.

 **==With Pyrrha==**

After her team's victory, along with everyone else had their victories. Until she was been called to go see Ozpin as soon as she could, and wondering why she was been called in.

Until the redhead had meeting with Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten Higurashi. Since they admired her, instead of Pumpkin Pete's cereal, but being a celebrity. **(6)**

 **==OVA==**

With Qrow is on his way to the Beacon Academy Tower, as he took out his scroll and calling Ozpin.

Until he was bumped onto someone, and Qrow quickly apologized.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." He said.

"It's okay, its not that hard." A familiar voice of a certain violet-haired cheerful insisted, that causes Qrow shocked for seeing a beauty on his eyes.

Qrow notice he is holding a bottle of whiskey, and asked. "You like Whisky?"

"Hell yeah! I really love that stuff is better then Sake!" The viotette replied.

"Sake?" He asked.

"It's a good stuff, you better try that." She replied.

"Well, I'm sure I'll try that, say…I know the place, its called Crow Bar, its at the shores, so don't missed it, and I'll see you there." Qrow said.

"Sure handsome." She purred, which causes him smiled for liking this woman.

"So, name?"

"Anko." She replied,

"Qrow."

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) Ending 3-4: Heart of Sword – Starts)  
By: ****TM Revolution**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:17)**

«Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo»  
«Yoake no mama de, koesou de»

«Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo»  
«Konya mo mata, sure chigai»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:31-0:41)**

«Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo»  
«Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari»

«Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa»  
«Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru»

«Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru»

 **(Instruments Played: 1:11-1:13)**

«Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo»  
«Yoake no mama de, koesou de»

«Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo»  
«Yume mo mata, sure chigai»

 **(Instruments Played: 1:28-1:36)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 523in for now Season 3…

Well…that's that, chapter 53. So…there you go, the new chapter for this time. Well, with the doubles round matches is done, and move on to the single rounds towards the finals…

Then the next part that I had so many time to come up with some ideas…hope you enjoy this, but the best to review it.

~~~M~~~

Seems Anko met Qrow, since he wasn't aware about her forehead protector had a leaf symbol that carved it. So its best to find up afterwards, and case for sure I had wait for sure if Anko and Yugao will met up with Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma about this.

~~~M~~~

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(0).** Those names were from Gundam SEED. Which I was hoping to having them in RWBY x Naruto fanfic for at least. And also most of the OCs from Gundam SEED doesn't being belong to Mitsuo Fukuda, followed by the writers as well.

 **(1).** It was the shoulder shields of Yzak's Custom ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom which it's a good mobile suit when his Dual Gundam wasn't that bad during the "Break the World" incident, when he was fighting rogue Coordinators that were trying to throw the remains of the destroyed PLANT Junius Seven on Earth.

After the war ended, the Duel is apparently decommissioned, along with its 'brother' unit, the Buster. And then which results about that when this unit was now part of the "Actaeon Project" MS development plan, another Duel Gundam was re-manufactured and piloted by Phantom Pain pilot, Mudie Holcroft. The unit was later modified into the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam.

I kinda feel sympathy of her died by multiple impales by the BaGUEs.

 **(2).** Atlas' combat school having update that name and remain unnamed it until they come up with something. In Fanfic version? There is a story called 'Colder' which compare of the main character in this version as Naruto Schnee, being Weiss' older brother.

The author of the story is 'Sol Winterfang71'.

The Combat School in Atlas called: Guardian. Which Rooster Teeth did had time come up with the names of the Combat School as Signal and Sanctum.

 **(3).** It has been several of chapters to come up a shape of the butterfly wings. So this version will be a good idea, for having a MU online version. So, the Butterfly Wings were belong to the Muse Elf, a second stage of the Fairy Elf.

It was the Wings of Spirit.

 **(4).** Two characters were from FFX. Since having a swordsman and a Blitzball Player and now a fighter that toss a ball at enemies.

 **(5).** The Blitzball is also from Final Fantasy X. Because which just like GLDTRS (Gladiators). Which I will had Naruto and Gaara or anyone will go there to play there.

 **(6).** It's Tenten's Surnamed for her, just like Sabaku. Since most of Tenten on each Fanfic stories named Higurashi or Higarashi. After all, which most of it that I had admitted about that story about their surname.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team DYNS (Dense) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Yzak Joule** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= 57mm High-energy Rifle with 175 grenade launcher – it is the main ranged combat weapon and has a single-shot grenade launcher under the barrel. That also had a targeting system that connects to an eye-piece to served the wielder to aim.  
= MM-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword – An composite sword that stores on shoulder shield(s). There are two of them with different kinds of dust blades: energy and wind.  
= MA-MR Falx G7 Beam Axe – its an pole-arm weapon, extendable battle axe.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= 2x shoulder shields

* * *

 **### Dearka Elsman** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= 350mm Gun launcher – right hand  
= 94mm High Energy Rifle

= Combine Form=

= Anti-Armor Shotgun  
= Hyper Impulse Long-range Sniper rifle

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team** **TZWL (Tazewell)** **‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Tidus** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Brotherhood Longsword – A blue blade longsword from FFX.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Wakka** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Blitzball – From FFX

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team MGBT** **(Macbeth)** **‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Blaidd Wolv** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Wind Manipulation – similar as Temari

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Scharzwind (Black Wind) – A black Gauntlets and Greaves

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Bigby Wolv** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Wind Vectors - controls any object he shoot's or throws through the air, think Rip Van Winkle from Hellsing

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Jaeger – A compound Bow

Arrowheads:

01\. Normal Arrowhead – its useful for his semblance, along with dust arrowheads.  
02\. Explosive Tip – Fire Dust Crystal  
03\. Armor Piercing – Wind Dust Crystal  
04\. Cryo Arrowhead – Ice Dust Crystal  
05\. Stunned Arrowhead – Lightning Dust Crystal

= Nite – A M-34 custom handmade Short Sword.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Bonnie Fullbuster (Her full set of skills)**

[Soul of Thief and Assassin]

01\. Sonic Blow – Directs a flurry of rapid slices with the equipped katar at a single target while spinning it to inflict physical damage. It has a chance of leaving the target stunned.  
02\. Steal – Attempted to involves stealing an item from an opponent with a pinch.  
03\. Envenom – Coats the weapon in poison (which it's the blade's color is light green) and strikes a single target to inflict Poison property physical damage. It has a chance of leaving the target poisoned.  
04\. Throw (Venom) Knife – Throws a venom knife at a single target to inflict ranged physical damage. It has a chance of leaving the target poisoned.  
05\. Cloaking – Conceals oneself and allows movement in this state. For this skill can only be used if the user is adjacent to a wall.  
06\. Hiding – Hide to protect yourself.  
07\. Grimtooth – Strikes a single target with the equipped katar while hidden at a distance to inflict 200% physical damage to all enemies within the area of effect.  
08\. Back Slide - Instantly slides 5 cells backwards.  
09\. Sand Attack – Hurls sand (any kinds like desert, beach, and soil) to a single target to blind, which it inflicts from the results.  
10\. Find Stone – Picks up a Stone from the ground. - Provide ammunition for Stone Fling or other creative uses.  
11\. Stone Fling – Flings a stone at a single target to inflict 50 fixed Neutral property damage. It has a 5% chance of leaving the target stunned or blind.  
12\. Venom Splasher – Attaches a dangerous toxin onto a single target which causes a venomous explosion afterwards, inflicting physical damage to all enemies around the target. This damage spreads equally between some of the affected enemies. This skill ignores the accuracy check and its damage is affected by Poison React. Each cast consumes a Fire Dust Crystal or Red Gemstone.

 **(A2).** Shiruba "Shiru" Kage

 **(Note: New sets of skills for her, topaz3. I will had adjusted your OC with this skill set of my Grand Chase Class specialized with a pole-arm weapon. The Spearman, or rather Spearmaiden.)**

[Shadow Control and Kagetsune Possession]

01\. Raging Spear – stabs her target numerous times before knocking them down with a kick.  
02\. = Upper Slash – While dashing, Elesis swings her spear upward and overhead.  
03\. = Ground Break – twirls her spear and slams it onto the ground.  
04\. = Leap Attack – stabs twice before sweeping up the spear and lifting nearby enemies  
05\. = Tornado Swing – spins horizontally with the spear, hitting enemies in front and behind.  
06\. = Shadow Dragon Strike – ignites and hurls a black burning spear across an infinite horizontal distance, reaching the opposite edge of the map, and dealing several hits while passing through enemies.  
07\. = Shadow Spirit Lance – thrusts her spear forwards to pierce all enemies in a very long horizontal straight line, dealing damage, inflicting a damage over time flame, and causing knockdown.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It was the GAT-X102 Dual Gundam's weapon.

 **57mm High-energy Beam Rifle**

An optional armament, , it is the suit's main ranged combat weapon and has a single-shot grenade launcher under the barrel. The beam rifle can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against armor with anti-beam coating. It is mounted on the side skirt armor when not in use. The same beam rifle is later used by other mobile suits.

And also an Grenade launcher as well.

 **175mm Grenade Launcher**

Fitted underneath the barrel of the beam rifle. It did not see much use, but could presumably fire a variety of grenades although it is a single-use weapon.

 **(W2).** It is the weapons of GAT-X103 Buster Gundam.

 **350mm Gun Launcher**

Mounted on the backpack and carried in Buster's right hand when in use. It is a projectile weapon akin to a railgun or linear gun, which uses electromagnetic forces rather than gunpowder to launch its projectiles. In addition to solid shells, the gun-launcher can also fire specialized munitions such as armor-piercing and high explosive rounds.

 **94mm High-energy Rifle**

Mounted on the backpack and carried in Buster's left hand when in use. It is a beam weapon similar to the beam rifle, and is the highest caliber energy rifle among those used by other units in the G Project. Its destructive power is above a battleship's beam cannon despite its smaller size.

And the combination of those two weapons which creates an destructive power:

 **Anti-Armor Shotgun**

When the High-energy Rifle and Gun Launcher combine, with the Gun Launcher on the front, it forms a very powerful shell-firing Anti-Armor Shotgun. It fires a single stream containing multiple shells that later splits apart, resulting in a scatter shot that damages a wide area. It appears that about four or five shells fired from the Anti-Armor Shotgun is enough to destroy some battleships.

 **Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle**

When the High-energy Rifle and Gun Launcher combine, with the High-energy Rifle on the front, it can form a Long-Range Sniper Rifle. This beam cannon type weapon has a very high energy output, firing a larger beam that is capable of penetrating several targets, including battleships, making it the strongest weapon in the Buster Gundam's arsenal. As the name implies, it also features sniping capabilities due to the longer range of the beam. Although the combined forms has higher power, the rate of fire is decreased.

 **(W3).** It was the Composite beam sword of ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited, the close-quarters mobile suit. The MMI-558 "Tempest". Which there are two of them, and two kinds of dust crystals had stored: energy and wind.

 **MM-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword**

A composite weapon that combines a beam sword with a physical sword, the MMI-558 "Tempest" beam sword is stored in the shield that is mounted on the arm. When used, the sword pops out of the shield, extends to its full length and energy blades are emitted on each side.

According to the Notes & Trivia: The name GOUF Ignited is a reference to J-Pop musician _T.M. Revolution_ , who has done multiple themes for the various Gundam Seed series, and done the voice of Heine Westenfluss, the test pilot for the GOUF Ignited. T.M. Revolution's 23rd Single, and the first theme for GSD was called _Ignited_.

 **(W4).** It is the pole-arm weapon of the ZGMF-1001K Slash ZAKU Phantom, it is a commander-type mobile suit, piloted by Yzak Joule in GSD, after his Dual Gundam Prototype. Which for this pole weapon was MA-MR Falx G7 Beam Axe.

 **MA-MR Falx G7 Beam Axe**

The primary close combat weapon of the Slash ZAKU Phantom, the MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe is like a pole-arm version of the beam tomahawk. The beam axe has a greater reach than the beam tomahawk and may even be greater than most beam sabers. The beam axe has two beam blades at the top and a metal scythe attached to the bottom. When not in use, the beam axe will retract and is stored on the back waist point.

 **(W5).** It was the Brotherhood longsword that once belongs to Tidus before Chappu, Wakka's brother. When he was once owned that sword. Which in FFX that Wakka gave it to him as a gift for when Chappu fought as part of the Crusaders against Sin one year prior to the story.

 **(W6).** Its Yuffie's large 4-pointed shuriken in Final Fantasy VII. Since that shuriken is just like the X09A Justice's RQM51 "Bassel" beam boomerangs. And X19A Infinite Justice's RQM55 "Shining Edge" Beam Boomerang.

Considered as Zeke's own boomerang weapon as guns.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 249+ favorite(s) and 244+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'The Meeting'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 9/26/2016/10:38am

 **Finished** : 10/8/2016/12:18am

 **Published:** 9/28/2016/12:00am – 12:50am (Late)


	54. C: The Meeting - Part 1

**Chapter 54:** The Meeting; Part 1: Celebration and Contact with the Dark Witch

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now the doubles round matches is over…now for everyone had their own celebrations then respected their opponents for a wonderful match…

Now for the single round matches is coming up for tomorrow… Which until Fall will be a backfire…

The next part, since a certain white-haired heiress had a father problem again. And until Gaara had save her from the abusive father…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan],

[Qrow x Anko] – I guess its this one will do? Because I'd looked some images regarding that Anko drinks sake. Just as Qrow drinks whiskey.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 54 of this story, which now the Season 3 Canon of RWBY …

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Anyway…during my time at home, writing newest chapters, re-watching RWBY back-to-back and download new chapters, playing games in FaceBook like Dragon City while Marvel: Alliance is closure.

Then the next part that I had spend time for sure that come up with some ideas for sometime that re-watched Gundam series for sure. And I finished watching Gundam UC: Unicorn. If possible for watching any of them in English Dub or Subtitles.

Not to mention RWBY: Chibi for newest chapters after all. Its completely FUNNY! Wish I had to create that story for sure based on Canon adding Naruto and the others of rookie 12 plus Sabaku siblings.

But I don't own anything that the names of the characters from Gundam franchises. Its best for have those names to be revived and reborn from this story. So considered in memory of those you liked Gundam series.

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** It is, since if possible for I haven't decide since Tobi-Yaza had thought that…if I pick Gaara? Meaning that he'll using a SECONDARY weapon that he'll used the Shukaku's Halberd. Besides Desert Guard and Tanuki.

If I picked Shikamaru? He also can used his newest weapon on his possession…

Yes, I had Qrow met Anko for sure. Since he didn't notice a forehead protector that she wore. So he will had time to realized about she had the same headband as Kakashi and the other fellow jonin.

Its because of it's the idea of guest-otter. So I will had Yugao to find her Anko at Crow Bar soon.

 **topaz3:** Its fine, just wanted to know what Karou looks like when comes of drawing of what the message you gave me in private.

 **guest-otter:** I will had Yugao met Qrow at Crow Bar with Anko for a drink. So I will had her as well to joined the drink. And yes, I already had plans, and its okay about overstepped any bounds.

Yes, I did Team MBGT in the story. And I had Gwent/Bigby will used a compound Bow as well. But a combination of in Thor and Blade Trinity, so its better choice for those weapons. And I'd haven't watched Captain America in Winter Soldier and Civil War.

And I'll think of something about what Morrigan had to do…about ticking Glynda, Ironwood and Winter off for sure.

 **god of all:** Thank you for comment about this story, and I will continue my work while reading some stories in the net in Fanfic.

 **To hikarikitsune27:** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy ii to share.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

10/8/2016/4:34pm – Since I'd updated the newest chapter that its on the date details that I had added. Now its 2 weeks ahead…and now for sure can't wait for the next Volume coming up…

10/9/2016/12:32am – I had changed another navigation that time during the previous '00A' is now "00: A: Title". Since the spaces of the titles that I had made will do.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech"]**

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Opening: Dreams – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

As the scene starts by shadowy figure of Naruto Uzumaki pans back reveal his head and torso with his red glowing eyes with slits, as the scene pans to reveal his figure of a bijuu mode of Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

The scene starts by seeing Naruto sat on the hill of the Emerald Forest at night with a scattered mood, as he looked up at the stars, before Naruto's head zoomed in.

~wasurekaketa yume ga ima ugokidasu~

The next scene pans up of seeing Ruby had her eyes closed with her Crimson Rose Sniper Rifle/Scythe, then pans on her face then opens her silvery eyes.

~mune no sukima~  
~sukoshizutsu umeru yo ni~

The next scene of Jing with his black trench coat with silver edges, don his shoulders, with the wind sways on his back, and Ozpin with a cane and coffee mug on each hand, then a scattered moon between them.

~kooritsuita kioku ga mezameru shunkan~

Then the next scene of Naruto had his ninja attire battle ready with his eyes closed, then opens his eyes. And the scene pans over to his head with a determent look.

~hajimaru mirai dake wo ima negau~

As the scene pans on his chest then had his hands claps together, suddenly his body was covered in golden flames, and jumped onto the air, and then drawn his Kuramasaiga in sword form, reverse-gripped.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:40-0:42)**

The scene of Naruto was on the river with his feet on the water slowly waved, on his back, staring at the stars and scattered moon, with the wind flaps his haori on aside.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~  
~ryote de dakishimete~

The next scene of image of Gaara with a sand gourd on his back and arms crossed and Weiss with her rapier Myrtenaster which the camera pans aside.

~hanasazu akiramezu ni~

The next scene of Sasuke with Chidori Cutter and his hand sparks with blue lightning and Blake with Gambol Shroud in dual wield; a Ninjato/Pistol and Cleaver Sheath. Along with Yang with her Ember Celica and Shikamaru with his rat hand-seal to form his shadow possession jutsu.

~shinjitsuzuketai~

The next scene of Pein with his Rinnegan eyes flaring, and Cinder with a glowing eyes with her dual blades. And along Itachi with his Sharingan flares and armed with Shisui, Roman with his cane; Melodic Cudgel, to prepared to fire a explosive flare.

And then Emerald with her weapons in kama-form, along with Mercury to prepared to kick to fire a shot on them, along with Kisame with Shark-Skin Sword and Konan with her papers to prepared to attack.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~

Then they attack, as on the side of seeing Team RWBY and SSGN attacks as well, with Yang fires a barrage of lead shots and Sasuke fires multiple fireballs at them.

Then the there's Mercury, Emerald, Kisame, and Konan dodged or deflects them.

~kono te ni tsukamu made~

Weiss and Yang lunges her attack at them followed by Gaara and sends his sand at them, followed by Shikamaru's shadow tendrils attack them.

Cinder and Pain dodged them, as the ash black haired women launches a largest fireball at them, followed by Pein's Almighty Push attack. As the each 3 members of SSGN and RWBY avoid aside.

~omoi wo wasurenai de~

Then finally Naruto and Ruby stepped in, as the blonde hanyou with a Rasenshuriken on hand and the redhead scythe wielder with a sniper form aim at them.

~oitsuzukete yukitai kara~

Naruto launched his Rasenshuriken at it, followed by Ruby's Dust Blast as well.

At the last part of Beacon Academy at nighttime with a scattered moon.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 ** _==With Pyrrha==_**

 _After her team's victory, along with everyone else had their victories. Until she was been called to go see Ozpin as soon as she could, and wondering why she was been called in._

 _Until the redhead had meeting with Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten Higurashi. Since they admired her, instead of Pumpkin Pete's cereal, but being a celebrity._

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Earlier - At Headmaster's Office in Beacon – Evening til Twilight==**

Several hours ago before Pyrrha called in for meeting with Ozpin. Since

With Qrow was waiting for Kakashi, and someone they can trust. While the doubles round of the tournament is now over.

So they proceed to the single round. With Ozpin was informed by Qrow about something important about what happen to 'her' during the attack, and also regarding a certain mint-haired girl that been involved.

As with the older scythe wielder was pacing, while Ironwood is also waiting with his arms crossed, and Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

*Ting!*

Suddenly, Kakashi, accompanied by Gai and Asuma, arrive in the elevator.

"About time you're here!" Qrow snapped, with a sighed before he took out his flask.

"Sorry, we've been invited to spend time in the party for our students celebration coming up." Kakashi replied, getting a nod from Ozpin and Ironwood for understand, while Glynda adjusted her glasses.

"So, you must be Kakashi Hatake during the news conference before the 'Siege in Vale'." Ironwood said, since he was heard the news about what happen in Vale.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, as he and the General Atlas shake hands for met face-to-face. "It's pleasure to met you, General Ironwood. I was hoping regarding your subordinate, Winter didn't cause a trouble? She did told me about that man was standing next to him was completely drunk and also attempt sexual assault in Nurse Reina's office."

"Hey!" Qrow exclaimed, objected, causes Ironwood sighed about how the old scythe wielder was beign drunk. As Glynda stepped in with her arms crossed.

"Don't mind him, Kakashi. Qrow always drunk? While I wouldn't 'condone' his behavior, retaliating like Winter Schnee did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda told Kakashi and his two fellow jonins.

That causes Kakashi nod for understatement, along with Gai and Asuma, as the silver-haired mask jonin-police spoke up gesture at the taijutsu master and the former fire guardian in each.

"General Ironwood, this is Maito Gai and Asuma Sarutobi." He introduced Ironwood to his fellow jonin colleagues.

"Nice to meet you, General." Asuma said, greeting to Ironwood, as he shakes his hand, then return.

"You must be one of the…'Fire Guardians' to bodyguards the Feudal Lord, correct?" Ironwood stated, getting a nod from Asuma. "That explains you're pretty good at it? Lieutenant Yugito and the others told me the full-detail. I must admitted if I had someone like you become my bodyguard."

"That's right, General. I was 'once' a Fire Guardian of 12 when that happen. And it's true of what Ms. Yugito saying. And I will come by to Atlas and trained some soldiers about how it works being a Bodyguard." Asuma replied, getting a nod from the General regarding this man's experience.

As Ironwood turn to Gai, then said. "And you, are the instructor for the new recruits for learned hand-to-hand combat."

"That's correct, General Ironwood. It's what I do best!" Gai replied.

As until they heard a clung for drinking, they six turn to Qrow to see him drinking from his flask to took it out. His eyes widen when he notices them staring, and he holds the flask out to the side, looking at it awkwardly before grimacing.

Ozpin staring at Qrow in shock, then sighs and sits down, and said. "Qrow, why are you here, yesterday? And Where have you been?"

"Like scarecrow said: I was on the Nurse's office? I was faint when Blondie was fucking rich." Qrow replied, which made the headmaster nod for that's explains it, he was referred to Naruto being the youngest billionaire, along with Glynda.

As Ironwood gave Qrow a stern glared, then first spoke up, upsetting. "Yesterday regarding this incident after I punished Schnee about this. If you were one of my man, I would have you shot! Not to mentioned attacking a contestant student from outside of the Kingdom that looked like Garnet Knight."

"If I was one your men. I'd shoot myself." Qrow countered. "And you thought that kid was the Garnet Knight."

Ironwood irritating about how he respond, and he cleared his throat and spoke up, while glaring at him. "Qrow, you've been gone out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!"

"I'm not one of your special operatives, 'Jimmy'!" Qrow replied, musing. "But, you sent me to get Intel on our enemy, and I'm telling 'you', our enemy is here."

That causes Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma had suspicious about this 'enemy' of theirs. And they're curiously about this matter.

Ironwood lends against Ozpin's desk, replied. "We know."

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow exclaimed, now getting angry. Which causes Kakashi nod for understand about what he is talking about why he's here, unlike Jiraiya had been a spy master for sure.

"Qrow-" The General tried to explained.

"Communication's a two-way street, pal." Qrow interrupted, as he pulls out his scroll and points to it. "You see this? That's the SEND button."

"Qrow, can you tell us about this matter? I'd heard you've been compromised for what the reason." Kakashi asked.

Qrow sighed, and answered. "It was regarding I was on reconnaissance mission. While I was about to informed Ozpin about our enemy."

That causes Kakashi nodded for understand, wondering why its so important about Qrow's mission. But…until the copy cat found the solution about something regarding there is an criminal that came in to Beacon for something.

As Ironwood spoke, begin the briefing. "It happens during the Beacon Dance? There is a infiltrator had sneak in CCT Tower. We're wondering who is responsible for had 'her' in coma for some time."

"Who's 'her'?" Kakashi asked, suspiciously.

"Have you heard a story of Four Seasons?" Ozpin asked.

"I do! While I was guarding the Mayor's daughter, it's only a children's story." Asuma replied, as he and until they saw their expressions, until that causes he, Gai, and Kakashi notice of what they're talking about.

As Kakashi spoke up with realization. "Wait? Are you saying…"

"The story is real, so we've keep it top-secret…I only found our infiltrator when that happen." Qrow stated, as he takes a drink from his flask once more. "Our infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible of Autumn's condition."

"What?!" Glynda exclaimed, surprised by this information.

Kakashi was disbelief about this information, as he said. "Autumn? So you're saying that's one of…"

"Yes, its true, 'she' is one of 'them', and its 'here' right underneath our feet." Qrow interjected for answering Kakashi's questioned. "Her condition is 'far' worst, while she was on coma, but she was attacked, when I had interrupted them."

"Attacked? By who?" Gai asked.

"We don't know? We can't tell who attacked her and tried to steal her power?" Ozpin stated.

"I see…so you people decide to keep it a secret, considered a S-rank secret if possible for anyone learned about this." Kakashi said, understatement about the 'story'.

"That's right, we're the only people knows the Maidens' existence." Ironwood stated.

"Not to mention the women I fought before I met Ruby chasing Roman on some time ago." Glynda stated, concluding.

*Ting!*

The sound of the elevator rings, causes everyone turn to it, until it opens up to see Kurosaki stepped in, as Qrow spoke up, greeting. "You must be the man knows of about our enemy what Oz told me."

Cause Kurosaki nodded, its best to reveal himself, as he lift his disguised cause Ironwood and Qrow shocked in surprised for seeing a double of Naruto Uzumaki, but an older one about 19.

"Who…?" Ironwood was about to asked, never expecting someone that looked identical to Naruto Uzuamki.

"If you two were wondering I looked like my younger counterpart? Long story's short: I'm Naruto Uzumaki's older counterpart, from another world as they were." C. Naruto interjected Dusty old Crow and The General of Atlas Military, as he turn to Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma. "Yo, Kakashi-sensei, Sushier Brow-sensei, and Asuma-sensei."

"Yo, Kurosaki." Kakashi replied with a eye-smile, since he can't called two Narutos for having a same name.

"That was excellent being a announcer." Asuma admitted.

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm like being a proctor for this tournament." C. Naruto (Kurosaki) replied. "Now, let's discussed about this."

Which can't argue with a nod from the three jonins, as C. Naruto turn to Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood.

"I'm here regarding the information about the White Fang was involved." He said, seriously.

"Go on." Ironwood replied to C. Naruto who continues speaking regarding the information about the enemy they're facing.

As Kurosaki took his deep breath, and declared. "The White Fang was being controlled by someone."

That surprised them onto this room, about this information.

"What did you mean? You mean someone cooperate the White Fang?" Glynda asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"It's as I said: Someone is using the White Fang for their own goals. That someone isn't a Faunus." C. Naruto stated.

"Don't you mean Roman Torchwick? He's in custody." The General of Atlas stated.

"Wrong! I'm talking about 'someone' else." Naruto replied, that causes Ironwood tensed about Roman wasn't controlled the White Fang, but being cooperate. "Haven't you notice the changes in the way the White Fang acts? When they started their open aggression, they were random, merely acts of unleashing their pent up rage at the bigotry that people subjected organized."

"The dust robberies, targeting specific locations and group of people." Ozpin muttered, regarding about when Roman stealing Dust on shops on different locations, and the White Fang recruitments when Blake was involved.

That causes Kakashi, Asuma and Gai had mentioned those reports about the Dust robberies and specific locations, and even formed of recruitment.

"I'll admit your infiltrator is controlling them is good. By attacking organizations who show clear bigotry towards the Faunus, they make it seem as though they always important 'look underneath the underneath'." C. Naruto stated, causes Kakashi eye-smiled about this advised. "And my hunch was confirmed by my contact within the White Fang. They are after something and whoever leading them is not cunning, but is powerful too."

"So…you have a Spy Network, right?" Asuma asked, getting a nod from Naruto's older counterpart confirmed, that causes Qrow and Ironwood surprised about this older blonde had Spy network.

"If you have a Spy Network? When did you formed this network, and how long? Can you gave me names so I can contacted them if possible." Qrow stated with couple of questions.

"Two years, and yes, I'll gave you names after this." C. Naruto replied, as he turn to Ozpin and Ironwood, continued. "I had one of my contacts was a Faunus within their ranks."

"Is your contact able to identify whoever this mysterious leader that we've known? What about Torchwick?" Ironwood stated.

"I wish it was that simple. But our target you people knew is using Roman as a 'proxy' to interact with the White Fang thus preventing her identity from being known." The older blonde explained, he can't called out her name about this. "All my contact has been able to gather is the gender and also her semblance which gives her control over fire. My informants are trying their best, but she is a sly one, too."

"This is what I was talking about before. She did used fire semblance when I'd met Ruby several months ago." Glynda stated.

"Yes, Ruby told me about it a while ago, and some of the information does match what I been told by my informants, however, her identity still isn't clear." C. Naruto/Kurosaki stated, before he continue, advised. "For now, we play this carefully. She thinks we are aware of her, but I will be sure to keep my eyes and ears out for anything."

"I appreciated for this suggestion, Mr. Uzumaki." Ozpin understanding.

"Anytime…" C. Naruto/Kurosaki replied.

"Speak to yourself." Qrow scoffed, saying about this statement, as he takes a drink from his flask once more, before turn round on the distance.

"And I was also aware about what happen to Autumn while in their existence." C. Naruto said to Qrow, concluding, state about the certain maiden.

After took a clung on Qrow's flask, as the older male scythe wielder turn to the older blonde, which reminded of his brother-in-law Taiyang, replied. "That's right, you've know about it, too. I manage to save her, until she was on a coma."

"A friend told me about her, he's a friend as well, and also a certain 'raven-sword' as well. And if possible if I can do to heal her." C. Naruto replied that causes Qrow frowned about he walking about his sister.

"I see…" Qrow understanding, as turn to the group on this room before place his flask on his pocket. "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or cops, or generals, or headmasters."

Seeing Glynda, Ironwood, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, C. Naruto/Kurosaki, and Ozpin on his desk. Despite for Qrow's statement about their enemy is out there.

With Qrow glanced at Ironwood, and spoke up to him criticizes his indiscretion. "The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!"

Before Qrow approaching Ironwood, while talking about something might happen in the future of Vale, until they're planning to attack, as he getting up in Ironwood's face.

"It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows." Qrow said to Ironwood's face. "So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?"

With an exclaimed of what Qrow was saying, with demanding the general for a reason about brought his enormous fleet of airships in Vale.

With Ironwood stared down at Qrow with a stern look as he places his Scroll on Ozpin's desk, replied. "Discreet wasn't working."

The center of the room projects a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships, which he gestures to.

"I'm here because this is what was necessary." Ironwood explained.

With C. Naruto/Kurosaki keep his expression for sure that he was aware about Cinder's Black Queen virus that effects his scroll if he got his guesses.

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here!" Qrow scoffed, exclaimed, as he pointed his finger at the Headmaster, he continue while gesturing at the silver-haired. "He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the 'real' fight that's in front of us!"

As the Konoha jonins knowing about why Ironwood here that he brought his fleet for necessary and safety.

"And I am grateful." Ironwood said, hearing that cause Qrow disagrees.

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing." He said, frowning.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act." The general stated. "When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

That causes Qrow started to laughed for he couldn't help it of what the General of Atlas had said.

"You…You think they're scared of your little 'ships'? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they 'are' fear." The older scythe-wielder exclaimed, claimed regarding 'her'.

"Especially new people that came here that joined forces? They had an army that they had made is bigger then yours!" He added, concluded.

"Their army is bigger than mine? What are you talking about?" Ironwood asked, confused about what he is talking about.

"He was talking about the White Fang had newest allies of what my contacts had told me." C. Naruto claimed, about Cinder's fraction, the White Fang, ROOT, and Akatsuki.

"And that is?" The General concluded.

"There are two groups that been joined forces with the White Fang…" Naruto replied, stepped in. "The White Fang, and the enemy that you've known had made new alliances that they're attempting to achieved their goals."

"And that might be?" Ironwood stated.

"They're humans as well." Kurosaki replied, that shocks Glynda, includes Ozpin, Qrow and Ironwood with their eyes narrowed. "Did you know Itachi Uchiha?"

That cause them to tensed, and Glynda spoke up. "I'd heard of him, he's Sasuke's older brother."

"That's right…" C. Naruto confirmed, as he place his Scroll on Ozpin's desk besides Ironwood's, and showing the images of the Akatsuki members and Danzo's ROOT ANBU fraction, then explained. "The White Fang made allies with two group that came from the world of my younger counterpart, Naruto. Not to mention some of the remnants who loyal to a certain snake had been now given joint as well." **(1)**

"Wait! Are you saying…?" Qrow was about to asked for what they're from.

"No, they're not, Qrow, they're from another parallel dimension as my younger counterpart." Arashi/C. Naruto replied, interjected. "They're here for your students, and the rest of who possessed the power within any of them."

"You mean Naruto, Gaara, and the rest of 7 of their kind?" Glynda asked, realization. "They were here for their powers of the demon as the Maidens."

Getting a nod from C. Naruto confirmed about what they're here.

"So you're telling me that they're here for those brats and 2 people!?" Qrow exclaimed, since this new groups had joined forces with the White Fang, since both groups were targeting Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, Bee, Roshi, Han, Fu, Utakata, and Haku (being the new host of Isobu's chakra).

"Yup, but they had a power within just as the Maidens do just as Glynda had said. They're level itself were looked equal then the legends itself." C. The older blonde sage replied, as he gave a copy into Ozpin's desk while typing it, then took his scroll then place it on his pocket. "So I did manage to trained them for sure if they can handle for sure."

"You mean the giant animals with multiple tails that one of my man had saw here during the Grimm had came through the breach in Vale?!" Ironwood exclaimed, since one of his man reported about what they had saw was true, just as Yugito had said.

"That's right, General." Kakashi interjected, stepped in, then explained. "They are here for them…since the strength of theirs, since they can defend themselves for facing tougher opponents."

"So how can they get that power within them?" Ironwood questioned.

"With this…" C. Naruto/Arashi replied, and typing another several of keys then show them the Gedo, the sealing statue. It's a giant, earthen-colored humanoid entity with a decayed appearance, a body shaped into a robe, and a number of spike-like protrusions on its back. The statue originally wore a blindfold which completely covered its eyes.

The statue's wrists and ankles are usually bound by shackles and it bite down on a scroll, which is held in place by two ropes and extending from beneath its blindhold on either of its head.

"What…is that?" Ironwood asked with his eyes widen in shocked.

Along with the headmaster and Glynda had recognized that statue on the vision that C. Naruto shown them, as Ozpin spoke up. "Mr. Uzumaki, is that…?"

"Yes, that's the 'Gedo, The Demonic Sealing Statue'…" C. Naruto correction.

"Then what has to do with that giant statue?" Qrow asked, he was shocked about that statue that its about the size as mountain.

"It was ability to extracts any of their life-force and demonic energy within each of the individuals such as Naruto, with that results of the extraction…causing death for all the power within to the statue due of their statues."

That causes Ironwood and Glynda's eyes widen in shocked about this information.

"Can you tell me what's the status just like Yugito?" Ironwood asked.

As Kakashi stepped in, and declared. "Its called Jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki?" Qrow asked, wondered about what that meant.

"Yugito had mentioned it to me…and what's that means?" Ironwood stated.

"It would seems didn't Yugito never told you what that means?" Kakashi stated. "Very well…what Jinchuuriki is directly translate means…Power of the Human Sacrifice."

"Are you positive!?" Qrow yelled, momentarily.

"Yes…Jinchuuriki is such as my student Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, and the rest bare the same status, due the fact the tailed-beast is vanished." Kakashi replied, explained. "But…we're wrong about how being treated as tools of war, young children chosen specifically to housed the souls and powers of nine powerful tailed-beast entities."

"Using a children as a weapon to possessed a power like that? That sounded like the Maidens do." Qrow stated.

"Yes, it was…" Kakashi agreed. "Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, as well as the counterpart does."

"Blondie's mother." Qrow stated, confirmed about Naruto had parents, which he wanted to know about his parents as well.

"Kakashi told me about Jinchuuriki, it was barbaric!" Glynda spoke up looked upset about the meaning to Jinchuuriki. To give up a human life, the life of someone who couldn't even talk and then use them as an instrument of death and destruction, it was inhumane.

"He told me and Professor Ozpin that Jinchuuriki were allowed to roam free, through some ritual. It would seem the people of that time 'sacrificed' a child and then turned into that child into a weapon of war, the child somehow able to free the powers of the tailed-beast any of them housed." The caped-blonde explained.

"Think of it, as sword and sheath, and a jar full of pickles." Kakashi said, terms about referred to those items.

"So…you're saying…they're considered a instruments of death and destructions as the Maidens." Qrow realized.

"That's right, since your 'enemy' didn't know or they do know about the Jinchuuriki's existence that they joined forces with the White Fang." C. Naruto stated.

Ironwood was shocked in surprising about the information about the power of the beast within as one of his man that during the Grimm had swarmed Vale.

"So…what should we do?" Ironwood asked for suggestion about this new threat that joined forces with the White Fang.

"It's best for now that we've better to strike back when that happens…" C. Naruto declared, as he typing couple of keyboards and then hologram of Ironwood's fleet, Vale, and the Amity Colosseum into the CCTS Tower. "The best is regarding your little 'guest' that sneaking into the Communications Tower like what Mr. Qrow was mentioned that night."

Ironwood was impressed that C. Naruto had already figure it out the intruder's goal but knowing the older shady blonde he probably shouldn't be so surprised. The teen was known for results so he listened intently.

"'She' was implant a virus into the Cross Continental Transmit System that would have allowed her to shut down all outgoing communication as well as infect all devices connected to the network." The older blonde explained.

That causes the expressions of Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma about what their 'enemy' was planning.

Glynda's face tightened even more then usual, then said. "She would have been able to control all of our computers, scrolls, and tablets."

"And considering that the General's robot army is linked to his Scroll." Naruto trailed off.

Ironwood's eyes widened for a faction of a second before scowling deeply, spoke up. "They would have all come under her command."

"So that's why if you haven't brought your army in the first place…'she' would had her advantage." Qrow commented.

"Qrow's right…" C. Naruto/Arashi agreed with him, then explained. "She is planning to leaving Beacon to the next location to heading out towards to the which Kingdom will target next, including Pronterra. Considering all the communications towers are linked and dependent on each other, it's possible that she may be able to infect all the others anyway if she succeed."

"Then we should-" Ironwood was about to suggested.

C. Naruto interrupted. "No, its best to play along, pretend that we didn't know? Since she'll notice about we're already knew her plans…so the best to remain shadows until the time is right."

"But the virus itself needed to be removed." Ironwood argued.

"Don't worry General…we had it under control, we had an antivirus cleanser to be sure if she didn't aware about this. So its best for her plans will be fall and backfired…" Naruto stated, explanation. "We had a Virus protections to prevents the virus infected any devices."

"If you had that system, then shouldn't had that virus removed." Qrow said to the older blonde about the virus.

"Not yet, its best for followed as plan. Just give any information that she wanted." Kurosaki/C. Naruto stated denied it. "No. I (1) knows what's he's doing. It will be just like this Vale's version of Sand-Sound Invaded Hidden Leaf."

That causes Ozpin, Glynda, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma tensed about what C. Naruto was talking about. And also that confused Ironwood and Qrow about what he meant. Not to mention, this man knows the leader of the secret organization that been for sometime.

It means that phase two during Sand-Sound invade the Hidden Leaf, since the first phase was evacuate the citizens to shelters, once all the citizens were now evacuate and/or taking into the shelters, and then move to phase two to prepare for the counter-attack.

"So James, what you going to do? Just as Qrow said about 'fear' and expecting for an invasion…" Ozpin questioned, as he standing up. "And fear will bring the Grimm. A 'guardian' is a symbol of comfort. But an 'army' is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's mind…"

The headmaster gestures display, continued by questioning Ironwood.

"If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"

Ironwood glares at them before sighing and walking forward picking up his Scroll, until he glance at the screen that just as what /Arashi/Kurosaki said, there is a flashes with the image of a Black Queen that means his scroll was infected by the virus.

"Can you gave me a anti-virus program?" Ironwood offered C. Naruto for the virus he got on his Scroll.

"Sure…" Arashi replied, as he take his scroll as well, and typing several of keyboards to transfer the program, until a egg-like icon on it on the screen of James' Scroll, then explained. "Click that egg icon, that means it's the anti-virus cleaner…so used it until its time."

Getting a nod from Ironwood for appreciated, and then turn to Ozpin.

"So then, what would you suggested to do?" The general of atlas questions them, wanted to know about this course of action.

"I suggest we find our guardian." Ozpin said smiled, softly. Knowing full-well that things are getting real bad. "Before 'she' does to get all from 'her'."

Concludes that their next move should be find a 'Guardian' to protect and reassure the populace.

"One more thing Ozpin…there is something about regarding Kakashi's eye of his, Blondie's negative emotion sensing ability regarding one of the enemy's pawns…"

 **==With Cinder's Fraction==**

After the doubles round matches is over, now Cinder got everything according to plan once she can get all of 'her' powers. Now, since she was completely disappointed about she wanted to know the skills of Naruto Uzumaki was, but turns out that Gaara Sabaku and Shikamaru were compete.

But no matter, since she wanted to know about Gaara as well. But which it will be interesting she wanted that kind of power as well.

While checking her scroll with a flashes with a Black Queen, and until showing Ironwood's image is shown on her scroll as a icon, causes Cinder smiled wickedly.

"Hmm…it appears we have a new access point…interesting…" Cinder said evilly. "I will looked at it, after solve the decryption for the location of Pronterra."

"But…" Cinder was about to continue. "I must report to Mistress about 'them' that rivals the same level as the Maidens…but…"

As she went to the door of one of the guest room, which its temporary since got a hideout somewhere in Vale. Once she locked the it to make sure. Since Emerald and Mercury were on activity to observed any of the combatants for tomorrows single round match.

She had accosted the use of the bathroom the moment they arrived the guest dorms to be used as students. She wouldn't normally do this, after all 'she' gave her free reign on this mission.

Cinder needed to report her mistress about Naruto, and the nine individuals that had extraordinary powers that considered the powers of the maidens equally, whatever the light was surely wasn't a Semblance, it felt similar to when she took half of Amber's Fall Maiden powers.

 _'I needed to report right now…she needed to know. But I had no choice.'_ She thought, as she sat cross-legged on the bathroom floor and closed her eyes.

 **==At the Unknown Location==**

It only took but a moment for the feeling of fear and anxiety to tell her that she had been successful. Her eyes opened to view the dark expanse, it was always dark in this place. There was no sign of any life and the shattered moon was obscured by some clouds.

Cinder paid no mind as she was addressed by the figure.

"Cinder…" Her voice of her mistress greeted.

"Mistress." She replied while keeping her head down.

"I gave explicit instructions that you are not to contact me, especially now that you've made it into Beacon."

Cinder need to keep her expression for not afraid, she had always had that arrect on her but for the sake of keeping her dignity she maintain her composure.

"I am aware, however I am experiencing difficulties, there are new students in Beacon, and there's nine students who-"

"I am well aware of their presence, Cinder. Along with two had intense powers." She cut her sentence about the three youngest team in beacon, and also the nine individuals had demonic influence within any of them. Not to mention aware about C. Naruto/Kurosaki and Sakura/Sakuya as well.

"They had dispatched the horde sent to bolster the ranks at Vale when came through the breach in Mountain Glenn in the tunnels."

"Yes, I had witnessed about their powers…its so massive when I had sense its influence." Cinder stated, she was shocked about the nine beast with tails that wipe any Grimm in Vale was invade. "I was hoping recruited them will be easier to had them on our cause."

Salem chuckled humorlessly as she looked over her shoulders, then said. "Yes, I know what you're attempting to do."

Her red eyes bore into Cinder's amber ones but just as she looked to returned her gaze to survey the expanse.

"Imagine my surprised when the veritable army had been 'easily' destroyed by nine adolescents, along with 'one' who had rivals my power…" Salem paused, before she continue. "But that won't matter…their person or any visible efforts on their part or any resulting casualties to Vale they were protecting."

"That's…" Cinder was about say about its impossible about the power that rivals

"Impossible? Inconceivable?" She stated in an amusing tone. "I assure you, Cinder. It is very much true. I witnessed it myself, after of it and have come to a conclusion."

Cinder could actually picture her frown when she spoke.

"They weren't showing their true powers during the tournament, before I had witnessed it in Vale." She said, as she turned fully to gauge her reaction, her gaze remain calm. "I can imagine you would be hard to pressed to fight any of them even with the rest of the Fall Maiden's powers."

Now Cinder allowed some of her surprise to leak thrugh, then asked. "They are that powerful?"

Salem closed her eyes, replied. "That remains to be seen, though I would proceed on the side of caution…since I had my ally about his old mentor aware about this…"

As her eyes opened, but were narrowed.

"Especially…"

She suddenly stopped much to her confusion.

Salem however didn't even have her eyes on her anymore, she was looking 'beyond' her. That's when another voice made itself known.

 **"Oh no, don't mind me. Do continue."**

Which causes Cinder had recognized that voice.

"Wait…you're…?"

Seeing on Cinder and Salem's sights, until Zetsu emerges on the ground, which causes the Pre-Fall Maiden tensed about his Venus flytrap-like humanoid with black and white side of the body.

"That's right, Cinder Fall…its Zetsu of the Akatsuki." The white-side said that causes Cinder had know that organization that where Itachi had allegiance with.

"You are late." Salem said.

 **"Well, we have been busy."** The black-side spoke up, then the white one stepped in. "We been assemble an army of White Zetsu that you had help me provide it."

As Zetsu turn to Cinder, and asked. "If you wanted to asked about the nine individuals what you told Salem? I'd know their names, but one is a new one."

"Are you referred to…?"

"Yes…" Zetsu interjected confirmed what she has to say, and then Salem show them Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, Bee, Roshi, Han, Haku, Utakata, and Fu, then the black-side spoke, explained. **"We wanted the power of the tailed beast within any of them…since the beast had died when they came here, and also had their power source were given."**

"So…instead of recruiting…but capture any of them, and then extracted their power?" Cinder asked, releasing a calming breath.

"That's correct girl…we've wanted to revived 'her'." The white-side said with their smile wickedly, that cause Salem smiled evilly that more evil then Cinder.

"So…who's 'she' that you wanted to revived?" Cinder questioned. While the Grimm queen didn't mind about what she was curiously to carried herself regally like a queen should.

Zetsu was always smiling, belittling, in a way he was like Roman in that aspect and just like Roman he was dangerous in his own right. Turns out, Cinder sensed a tremendous will within this plant-like humanoid. She sensed something powerful, that equals Salem, herself.

If not for the fact that he could get away with speaking to Salem like he would any other woman then for the fact that like her he wielded tremendous power. He didn't show it though, unlike Salem or even herself he didn't need to show his power to prove his superiority. Salem has already known at some point before she met her and Cinder knew because her mistress tolerated him.

That is why she was so shocked when for the first time in her life did he reveal it, he broke the façade to show his true colors if only for a brief moment. It may have been because the situation was so fresh for her that in a way she felt that he was even more dangerous than the Grimm queen herself.

 **"My 'mother'…Kaguya Ootsutsuki…its part of my plan to revived her…so far that Salem and I were made alliance…while 'he' will prepared for anytime…"** Black-Zetsu answered. **"Salem had interests that 'plan' which I needed the 'key' for her resurrection…so the Akatsuki will made their move until a year or two for sure…"**

"So you know those nine individuals?" Salem asked, confirmed about Naruto and the rest of the hanyo siblings.

"You could say that." The White-Zetsu replied mirth returned as if it never left. "Except 'one' is a troublesome man that somehow had the same power as her 'son' does."

"I take it you will be offering your assistance." Salem said.

 **"Of course, this is personal matter after all…"** Black-Zetsu said smiled unnervingly before directing his attention to Cinder. **"Its best to remain silent while I had several of White-Zetsu clones to aid you, became the eyes and ears until they're arrive, do your best not to get suspicious…"**

"Oh! One of them had sensed your presence." The white-side told Cinder, concluded.

That cause Cinder's eyes widen in shocked about she was been detected. But there is someone had suspicious her presence.

"How…?"

"One of them, Naruto Uzumaki had the Nine-tails' unique ability that sense negative emotions as the Grimm as well." White-Zetsu explained that made tensed about being compromised about the young blond had the same abilities as the Grimm itself. "Each of them had unique abilities that grants the user like controls lava and sand. So its best not get…caught."

That sounded serious, but which Cinder was careless about she wasn't aware about each of the individual had unique abilities like Naruto's negative emotion, that sensed Cinders presence.

 **"Here's the information about the plan…so be sure not let anyone knows about it."** Zetsu suggested, as he implanted the information about the 'plan' to her, which Cinder got it that she needed to know.

"If that is all, be gone, Cinder." Salem dismissed.

"Yes, mistress." Cinder replied.

 **==At the Bathroom – Guest Dorm==**

Cinder's eyes opened, and then the best to keep her expression hidden without Naruto Uzumaki's negative emotion sensory. Since her mistress Salem had a presence that demanding respect and fear, however that humanoid plant that had weak strength, but powerful will.

"So…he's planning to revived his mother with Mistress…so that's why he needed Madara Uchiha to be fully revived…" Cinder said herself, that she got all the information about what's Zetsu was planning.

As she blink with confusion about someone had the same name, and also named Tobi. But…this 'Zetsu' is the most greatest darkest manipulator in history which he was come from another world as Naruto and the rest.

"Oh…he used that name as alias to knowing that a legend still live…interesting…"

 **==Back to Headmaster's Office - Beacon==**

With a long silence about this information about something interesting…

Its all thanks to C. Naruto's younger counterpart about having his negative emotion sensing that was able to recognized the influence. So far, as the older blonde counterpart was manage to identified two of the subordinates that the Autumn's attacker had recruited.

Emerald Sustrai, was lived in the city before recruited by Cinder Fall. She lived day to day without a guarantee of enough food always resorting to stealing to get by. Since she used her Semblance to steal a ring from a jeweler and being witnessed by Cinder about how she used Individual Mental Hallucination, which similar to Genjutsu that she used on Coco that she got stressed, and also thought Yatsuhashi was there during the doubles round with Mercury.

That's the same Semblance that ambushed Autumn which she's lured her and had time to drained her powers that Cinder wanted as until Qrow interrupted its process.

Next is Mercury Blake, the son of Marcus Blake, raised being an skilled assassin and lived in the mountains with his father, to whom he was taught some of his father's skills. Some comments from what happen to him imply that Marcus used to drink, heavy after a long day of work, indicating that he may have been an alcoholic.

One night, that he fought against his father and killed him, before Cinder and Emerald came in searching for his father in order to recruit him to their group. Until he met them, then witnessed their fierce battle which they did from the nearby treeline. So Cinder recruited Marcus' son into her group.

"So that's why what happen to Marcus Blake…he was killed by his own son." Qrow stated.

"That's right…as much as Cinder had gathered recruits that had unique Semblance that they're looking for…" C. Naruto stated, once thanking his younger counterpart, and so as he does? Since he also had he can sense negative emotions.

"What about 'her'? She can see us from her own eyes?" Glynda exclaimed, referred to the 'dark witch'.

"Don't worry, I had ability to shielded her surveillance." C. Naruto insisted.

"Oh…your Sage chakra." Ozpin found the answered, understanding. **(2)**

"Yup, its useful too, and so as Jing's powers that shielded it as well." C. Naruto/Arashi concluded.

"So…with that, let's dismissed this meeting and enjoy their time to celebrate for their victory of the doubles round." Ozpin suggested. "But…it's time to call 'her' in, after the party."

"You mean you already found the candidate to be the guardian, so quickly?" Ironwood exclaimed.

Since the jonins were aware about the candidate for the next Maiden to passed that power to another. Just like Mito passed Kurama, the nine-tailed fox to Naruto's mother, Kushina.

As C. Naruto shown his redhead mother, which surprised Qrow about how she looked beautiful as Summer. And also followed by fear for the scythe-wielder about Kushina's temper is legendary that beat the crap out on the boys on their academy reminded of Yang's temper as well.

"Indeed…" Ozpin confirmed.

So with that, as they dismissed and as the three jonins, includes Qrow, and C. Naruto (undid his disguised as Kurosaki persona once more) heading for celebration party in Beacon's amphitheater.

With Qrow had some other things to do at Crow Bar, so as much as the jonins will be there for sure. If its fine to bring Kurenai as well. So which causes C. Naruto/Arashi had some sarcasm for some surprised about there are two people wanted to see them.

 **==At the Beacon Ballroom – Dusk time==**

Everyone was on ballroom for celebration party for doubles round matches, just like the last time, since Beacon Dance. It's the best choice for having a big crowd since then, so they're invited the respectful opponents they're facing. Not to mention Team FNKI were invited too.

So this party was set up, consists; SSGN, RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, SABR, DYZR, XEVZ, KALM, BAND, SSSN, FHRY, HRMY, and SAKO. And also Bee, since he met Team BAND about his rapping, those didn't like it or not, its cool.

Everything was having a great time, there was pizza-live music, and everyone for the most part having a good time. Which consists with any kinds of food; foreign or anything: pizzas, snacks, fruit punch, sushi, spaghetti, hotdogs, and any kinds of food you like.

And as for snacks, cookies, marshmallows, and also fountain of chocolate syrup.

 **(A/N: This is my own version of this party about this. Since I do had experience party a bit. Not to mentioned I will do my part. Which its my ideas which based on college, ceremony, and etc. Since doing parties in classroom just as I do during my school days…)**

Until most of anyone else were enjoyed time, until seeing Yasha had met up with her childhood best friend, Ninu Saucia, which suddenly an argument between friends started called them names: Yasha called her 'tomato' or 'weasel' while Ninu called her 'little puppy'. **(AN: Ninu Saucia is an Assassin as Bonnie, a childhood friend of Yasha.)**

Yasha called her 'weasel' or 'tomato' and she called Yasha 'little puppy' or 'crybaby'.

While Shiru argued with Mari which the shadow kunoichi called the brunette 'skinny twit', while Mari called out 'mountain jugs'. Which they keep argued.

And then suddenly two pair of girls started to laugh about how they're looked better for being BBF, unknown to them, Sakura and Ino had witnessed it that remained themselves about they used to argued about being rivalry.

Until Sakura and Ino called out Shiruba, Mari, Yasha and Ninu (which those two looked like a Sakura and Ino version of themselves) for wanted to made a conversation for sure.

Not to mention when Yasha called Ninu tomato because of the mocking nickname of Naruto's mother Kushina, while 'crybaby' was Sakura's mocked nickname. Which those two had similar rivalry situation.

Yasha and Ninu had crushed on the same boy as Sakura and Ino compare to Sasuke. They used to be crush on Johnny Raiden, and also formed a fan club as Sakura and Ino does. But until Jing came into the picture, turns out, they're best friends as well. They told them about how sounds being rivals.

Which until Shiru saw Neji talking to his female teammate Tenten with Lee. Guess if she got the courage to tell him how she feel, so now it's the time. So the best for approaching. That causes the couple attention while Neji notice it someone approaching.

"Um…Neji…" Shiru spoke up, as Neji responded by turn to her, she looked shy to talk to him. "Can…can I had a word with you."

"Um…sure." Neji replied, accepted without hesitation.

Unknown to Shiru and Neji, Karou, Mari, along with their team KALM were suspicious about she wanted to talk to Neji something important…

 **==At Outside==**

Once Neji and Shiru was on the balcony, since its great to see the view at the academy grounds, while some of the students and people were enjoy on the fairground.

"Pyrrha told me about your life back in Elemental Nations, is it true?" Neji first spoke up, questioned. "Its kinda hard for you being a tool, as much as I was a branch member, a tool to the Main Family."

"Yes." Shiru replied, confirmed its true. "I'd heard from Kurosaki-sensei that you had your birdcage seal remove."

Neji nodded for replied, then took out his headband and shown the seal is no longer there, meaning that he's free from that curse as his father does.

"Better thank him, since I had respected him just as my counterpart does." He said.

"Oh, sensei did told me stories about your older counterpart sacrifice." Shiru replied about the stories in the fourth shinobi war, so far that went completely fascinating about many ninjas had made sacrifice to the war they had formed.

As she went to the stone railing, and place her hands on it. And spoke up. "My whole life from the moment I was born, I knew that I would be my grandmother's tool. I never really truly experienced happiness nor joy when I lived with her. I was too scared to talk to anyone. Everything was just a monochrome world for me. Until I met Mari and the group. I felt happy for the first time…"

Neji was shocked about Shiru's words, as he approached her, that went standing besides her, as he place his hand on top of her hand that causes Shiru tensed with her cheeks flustered.

With the former branch Hyuga prodigy looked at her in the eyes and smile. "Yeah…you're right. After all, you're a good person Shiru, you know that? And a model huntress others should aspire for."

That causes Shiruba blushed more for Naji's praised, replied. "No, I'm not…I'm just a huntress-in-training, and I'm not that good of a person since by boobs keeps bigger."

Neji chuckled amusing about how her bust size grown since just like his cousin Hinata had her chest size grown.

"I beg to differ." He said.

"You're just saying that to get the flustered aren't you?" Shiru asked, frowning.

"Maybe a bit." Neji replied, teasingly.

Shiruba/Shiru pouted, she playfully slap him on the shoulder, which made Neji smiled about how cute she is.

"Come on, let's joined up with the others." She suggested.

"Sure." Neji replied, shrugged.

As they're about to return back inside the amphitheater, with Neji go on ahead, as Shiru was about to followed him behind, when something tripped her a bit causing her to fall onto Neji.

With reaction, Neji turned around and caught her which onto his chest, but blushed when he realized how close they were during weeks back when that happen, and they're looked how close they were, how their faces were only a few inches apart. For some reason the white-eyed prodigy couldn't control himself as she closed the distance between them, his hold on her wasit tightening.

Both their hearts beating fast as they gaze upon each other in the eye.

Shiru was in la-la land when the distance between each other closes. Her eyes slowly closing as their lips drew closer and closer. She whispered his name with a breath.

"…Neji…"

"Shiruba…"

Their lips touched as both their eyes closed. He had never felt this feeling before, and it was an amazing feeling. As they kiss, his hold on her tightened a bit more. Shiru's hold on him tightened as well, never letting go each other go.

Unknown to the official couple within a dusk, seeing Xing is on cloak which he is the one gave Shiru a tripped, since Jing is also a matchmaker, same goes with Athrun, since his eyes were way more shaper then any normal eyes see the difference.

"Well…shipping mission…complete." He declared.

Team KALM and rest of SABR witnessed Neji and Shiru's lip locked. Marie blushed in embarrassment since they hid themselves out of sight as to not to draw their attention. Along with Lee and Tenten were shocked surprisingly about their teammate got himself a girlfriend.

"Can't believe my sister is now officially got a boyfriend." Karou declared with s smiled.

"I know, Karou." Mari agreed. "Never thought Sil is now on the first step."

"So let's best to leave them alone to spend time together." Asher suggested, getting a nod from anyone of SABR and KALM. So with that, they head back to the party, leaving the newly official couple.

And also there's Kiyoto, before he saw his daughter and Neji walked outside for a talk, until she found love that she was looking for, as he smiled on his face about how he reminded about he had his love-life with Shina.

 **==Back Inside the Ballroom==**

As everyone else enjoyed the party while Neji and Shiru spending time together at outside.

Neon was surprisingly about seeing what Roshi looked like when he had shaved lately. Haku was talking to Velvet while everyone else were having time in the party.

Most of the previous combatants like ABRN, BRNZ, NDGO, KRAD (since Shani/Aztec was insisted to met Ruby Rose, being Qrow's uncle along with Yang), SCAL, TZWL, SPYR, and MBGT. Minus CRDL, QWAL, and rest of them due their circumstance about being Faunus-haters or not.

Then there's DYNS, since 3 of them were the children of the Atlas council members while Shiho was just a regular student, since being Yzak's girlfriend, since they had business with Weiss which before they witnessed the relationship with Gaara and Blake, the secretly cat faunus.

On outside, unknown to anyone within the party, several of Jing's army that within the shadows and taking heavy guard this section to ensure that no one get passed them, if possible for there's a threat.

Until one of them saw someone on the distance approaching the ballroom.

During the party at some point, Hinata seeing Naruto while eating besides her official boyfriend.

"Kiba, can I go talk to Naruto?" She asked, that made the Inuzuka huntsman turn to him seeing him eating besides with Gaara, along with RWBY.

"Sure Hinata…its fine." Kiba replied, so with that, as the white-eyed heiress stood and went to him.

"Um…hi Naruto." Hinata began timidly, causing Naruto turn his attention.

"Hey Hinata. Come on, sit with us." Naruto said offered, so without hesitated, as she sat next to him, as he began the conversation, but there was a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"So uh…great party, huh?" The blonde fox asked.

"Um yes…it is." Hinata said trying to at least show a little enthusiasm.

Truth be told, she hasn't been too happy, gotta wanted to say, lately. In fact when she heard that Yang got a chance to be in a relationship before they went two week training within 3 days, she was heartbroken big time, so Naruto had cheered her up, and had taken the past week to cry herself in a corner, and was utterly jealous of the sisters.

So far, now that she made relationship with Kiba that during the hospital after the breach on Vale that been swarmed by the Grimm.

"So…how your relationship with Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Its great…" Hinata replied, with her expression looked depressed about how went well for her crush. "I had been spending time with Kiba for some time during the weeks we've had been… Couple of dates time after time…everything went well."

Naruto nodded, replied. "Yeah…guess you're right, it's completely went well that everything is back to normal, since me and Ruby had fix our relationship, but we've talked things out about this…and as well-"

*BOOM!*

Before Naruto continue his conversation with Hinata was interrupted, by a sound of a double doors burst opened suddenly, then someone went though the door was an uninvited guest.

Causes everyone flinched then turn to that direction and also Weiss was shocked in surprised for 'someone' came in to the party, uninvited.

That person was none other than Weiss' father, the president of SDC, and looked very furious. Several of students in Atlas was known about this man, since he didn't aware there's several witnessed from Atlas did not know about the true selfish nature of this man.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked weakly, knowing well why her father came in here via private airship. She knew her father must've watched Gaara and Shikamaru's match, afterwards that when he had witnessed it.

"Enough for your excuses! I had enough of your incompetence." He exclaimed, as the whole atmosphere around them turned a complete 180, then declared to his daughter. "As of today along with me not giving you a touch of my money, you are here by disowned as my daughter."

So with that, the Schnee President turned and walked away and preparing heading back to Atlas…

Hearing that had truly hit Weiss, and she already knows that there was nothing she can do to redeem to her father's standards, as she began tearing up a little, the heiress simply smiled before speaking once more.

"I don't care anymore…" The now former heiress began, as she got her father's attention. "I'm not your property, and I don't care about not having money anymore. Even more so I'm happy of the choices I made."

Weiss was already shedding tears of joy, as she smiled at her father, that causes him gritted his tteth furiously once more.

"You insolent, foolish child!" Her father growled, as he lifted his hand, and was ready to slap Weiss.

Until a wave of sand had pushed him back, that causes him to fall onto the ground and turn the source of Gaara, when save her from being slapped.

"I could kill you if I want. But even so, I never thought of 'once' trying to kill my father, so leave." Gaara said to Weiss' abusive father who being manipulate, as he brought back his once forgotten look of murderous.

"You'll be sorry, you little bastard! Not for just dating my daughter, but also for striking me, punk" Weiss' father said as he began making his leave.

"Oh, you better be…but you didn't know about me, and my brothers and sisters…if you hired an assassin or an army…I'll be ready." Gaara muttered, since if he'll used his Tailed Beast Form of his 'Beast Within', along with Tailed-beast bomb to obliterated anyone its path.

Not to mention, since just like his late-uncle Yashamaru since then that his father had ordered to lied to him about his mother did not love him due of being the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, the One-tailed demon tanuki. But his uncle had to assassinated him, if Schnee President do the same thing.

Gaara had decided to take the opportunity to made his way to Weiss, and began whispering her words of reassurance, before glaring at the crowd.

"Why the hell you guys staring that? It's a party remember, Breck start us off with a note!" He exclaimed.

This was unfortunately the last night they would enjoy themselves before things began turning hay into flaming shit in their upcoming future.

As among the crowd, Yzak and Dearka, along with Shiho and Nicol understand why they're invited by Weiss. They saw the true nature of the president of the Schnee Dust company.

"Yzak…?" Dearka begun.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it…" Yzak responded, with disbelief. "This is the 'true' nature of Mr. Schnee."

"We better tell our parents about this? You know he can covered it as longs as he wants." Nicol stated.

"But we needed hard evidence? It's the only way for the public knows about the fame president of Schnee Dust Company was a nothing more a hypocrite." Dearka suggested.

"Unless…maybe Ms. Weiss can? She will be the one put a stop of this." Shiho said about her fellow classmate of Weiss, in combat academy.

"So this is why we're invited…" Yzak said understatement. "Not to mention, pretend that he was 'fond' with Faunus, but 'hates' their race…but I maybe hate the faunus, but I only hate the White Fang because of their violence…"

"You got straighten the point, Yzak." Shiho agreed with a smile, as she hugged his arm for comfort. Since her boyfriend gotten a scar during the kidnapping.

 **==With Qrow and the co.==**

After the meeting between Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, and Qrow, along with 3 senseis of the rookie 12 at the beacon tower in the headmaster's office. So they're heading back to 'Brow Bar' for a drink.

Qrow had invited Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai onto the bar for celebrates their students and nieces made it to the single rounds towards the finals…can't say much about that how much has this guy had to drink.

"Why are we here, again?" Kurenai asked, since Qrow tried to flirt her, until got him smack at the back of the head by Asuma, her official boyfriend and lover.

"To met up with someone that I'd invited her in."

"'Her'?" Kakashi wondered with his eyebrow raised.

Once they arrived, that causes Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai shocked in surprised for thought seeing a ghost.

On the stool, seeing Anko with a grinned on her face for admitted about how it taste good for whisky. Not to mention, the bartender had sold many bottles of Sake that he was interests, so that many customers will tried it.

"Anko!?" Kurenai and Gai exclaimed, that causes the violet-haired kunoichi turn her attention cause her smiled more wicked.

"Hi guys, long time to see!" She greeted waved that her, that causes Qrow turn to them.

"You know her?" Qrow asked.

"She's our friend and associated." Asuma replied. "And you didn't notice the headbands we've wore?"

Qrow first notice the leave curved on the plate, which causes tensed, then spoke, "Oh~, I get it…she didn't told me."

"She's not the only one." A familiar voice from behind, that causes Kakashi's eyes widen along with Kurenai.

"Then…if Anko is here? Then…" She was about to say, as they turn to the entrance to see Yugao.

"Yugao! You're here, too!?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"That's right, Captain Kakashi, me and Anko were brought us here by Lord Arashi." The Purplette replied.

"Yugao, let's been a long time, I'd missed you!" Kurenai exclaimed, as she ran to her friend and gave her a hug for haven't seen her female-friends for some time,

"So, Kurosaki did brought you two as well." Asuma stated.

Once they broke their embrace, then Yugao replied. "That's right, since most of us had catching up to do while me and Anko had our 'reasons' why we're here."

Getting a nod from the three jonins, as Qrow interjected. 'I hate to break out your reunion, its best to have some drink."

"Sake for everyone?" Anko exclaimed, offered lift a bottle into the air.

So with that, without hesitation, its best to enjoy their drinks and begun their conversation to catching up while their gone…

Afterwards for drinking, then as they saying goodbyes to Anko and Yugao for business, since Qrow knew that about the older counterpart of Ruby and Yang's boyfriend, Naruto. So its best to heading back to Beacon to met up with Ozpin.

So as Qrow informed Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma will go on ahead while Kurenai was not involved about this matter. Qrow had stated that he will met up with his nieces before going to Ozpin…

 **==Meanwhile==**

After the party, guess its time to heading back to their dorms for almost late, since its best for sure that they needed some sleep for big day tomorrow.

It's still until nighttime which they had some moment with family members and teammates laughted and had fun spending time together. Truly it was a heartwarming sight for any of them. But it made wonder what it would be like if Naruto had family here to visit him since his parents passings.

It could only imagine. Except…

 **(RWBY Volume 3 OST: Soaring Ninja, Total Annihilation (Score) – Starts)**

"You'll never beat me, old man!" The little red-reaper Ruby cried, as the red action lines appear behind her with oriental battle music.

"Heh, you've nothing but talk, kid!" Qrow sneered as similar lines appeared behind him.

"You can do it, Ruby!" Yang called out her support as purple lines followed her.

"Put him out his miserably, Ruby! Believe it!" Naruto cheered, and finally as orange lines as well.

Then the entire scene is revealed to be in Team RWBY's dorm room, seating on the Kotatsu table, and the sceen of the video game Ruby and Qrow are playing is shown just as one of the pixelated ninjas decapitates the other, with the announcer saying.

Seeing Ruby's ninja character with red accents is red heath zone is now empty, while Qrow's ninja with blue accents had yellow zone.

|"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"|

 **(RWBY Volume 3 OST: Soaring Ninja, Total Annihilation (Score) – Ended)**

Qrow gins at his victory as Ruby lowers her head in shame.

"Ouch…" Yang whispered, sitting on the side of the table along with Naruto.

"And by the way, don't ever call me 'old'." The Drunk Huntsman said with a grin, then turn to Naruto. "Except for you, Blondie."

That causes Naruto huffed, on the side, and grumbling. "He looks old, alright."

Before Qrow got in, since then he was really admitted about the kotatsu table is looked comfortable and having a heater underneath the table.

"My turn!" Yang exclaimed, pushed her sibling out of her spot as she grab the spinning controller from the air. As Naruto cringes, turn to see his girlfriend got pushed by his sister and another girlfriend, amusingly.

|"NEW CHALLANGER APPROACHES."| Game announcer begin the game again, followed by the OST played again on the background.

"Now, where was I?" Qrow asked trying to remember something.

Ruby popped up from behind the two players excitedly. "You were telling us about your last mission!"

"Right, right…" Qrow responded, as he flashes back to his story.

 **==Qrow's Flashback Started==**

"I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral." \- Qrow started his story.

 _As the art style changes to reflect the dark setting and eerie neighborhood, the blade-wielding warrior walking through._

"Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right." \- Qrow said, sounded seriously.

"What were you doing there?" \- Ruby asked though the story.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way. I decide to start my search at the town's inn." \- Qrow stated.

 _As the scene changed into inside the inn filed with people, drinking in the tables._

"The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsman that I could only assume had been hired by less-then reputable people for less-then respectable jobs." \- Qrow explained.

 _After what Qrow said, then the sound of the door opens, and figure of himself entered it through the door._

"And that's when it happened…"

 _As Qrow looks at something in the shady inn, wide-eyed at what he sees_ _, with a surprisingly and disbelief exprssion._

"What happened?" \- Yang asked as her interest was at it's peak.

 _He was kneels in his flashback under a spotlight, before the eyes of his, looked 'terrifying'._

"I was defeated…by the mere sight…"

 _Suddenly_ _grins at what he saw is revealed._

 **==Qrow's Flashback Interrupted==**

"…of the innkeeper's skirt length!" Qrow finished looked remarkable, the vision of pink hearts, a beautiful maid with slightly-skinned clothing, and looked very happy is interrupted by a thrown dog-head pillow, when he deftly catches much to Yang ire.

Not helped by the game announcer calling out once more.

|"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"|

Yang looked angry and disguised about her uncle is a pervert, along with Naruto looked frowned about Qrow is like his homerun teacher Iruka (lesser pervert), or his grandfather figure Hiruzen the third Hokage, or his pathetic trainer Ebisu, or his sensei Kakashi, OR his pervy godfather Jiraiya.

 _'He's worst then Pervy-sage alright, or Kakashi-sensei maybe.'_ Naruto thought frowning at the old drunken man, seeing looked similar to his two people he had known.

"You are the worst!" She exclaimed, growling for losing against her uncle in the first round of the game.

After Qrow and Ruby laughed at Yang's anger, as Naruto shook his head admitted as well, how it was funny.

"Best two out of three?" The drunken scythe-wielder asked offered for challenge.

"I'll do it!" Naruto stepped, as he uses 'Substitution jutsu' on Yang switches to himself, that causes her pouted for its unfair for her boyfriend can do that ninja trick.

"Nice trick." Qrow comment, looked impressed.

"Thanks, its useful for avoid get hit by using any kinds of objects to switched over, and includes logs too." Naruto explained, before catching the controller, then again hearing 'NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES'.

 _'I now know why Kakashi-sensei praised the log.'_ The blonde fox mentally thinks about logs, while selecting a character had different colors since his girlfriends choose the red one, but with great interest for seeing an orange one with nunchukus and the purple one had a bo-staff, which character he chooses.

"So I'll accept the challenge." Qrow accepted.

"Bring it on, old man!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin, yesterday?" Ruby asked, before changing the subject, as she seats herself on Weiss' bed.

"Nah, me and Oz go way back." Qrow replied, waving the question off. "We're cool."

Yang scoffed, stated. "Cool for an old guy."

"I agreed." Naruto agreed, laughed about Yang's comment, while he select a ninja with a weapon that wielded.

"Not funny." Qrow said, looked mad now.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Ruby asked Qrow something. "I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission for like…'ever'."

Qrow getting back into the game at the sound of "READY? FIGHT!", along with Naruto as well, overheard the conversation, while they focus on the game.

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible." He explained, while pressing couple of combos on the controller, talking.

"Yeeeeaaaah, I get that." Ruby said, as she laughs. "We're pretty much pros, too."

"So am I." Naruto concluded, while playing with couple of combos as well, he landed few hits with his ninja with orange accents on the blue one, and barely look any back.

"Ha! Take that!" He yelled, cheered at the game, mocked Qrow's blue accented ninja.

"Oh, really?" Qrow replied to Ruby about that statement, and half countered to said to Naruto, while playing since he knocked his heath down, while took an exchange blows.

Which Naruto's ninja was chosen, had purple accents that wielded a bo-staff, just as his weapon Mandarin Cyclone, since the one with a orange one had nunchuku, so its best to pick the purple one, since he selected that character that had a bo-staff. **(3)**

"Pssh, yeah!" Yang replied while her elbow resting on the table, then added. "We totally saved Vale twice while you were gone."

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you 'almost' manage to stop the train. Not to mention there's some nine giant animals with a number of tails that wipe out all the Grimm on the streets." Qrow stated, as he glances at Yang while Naruto keeps his eyes on the game.

"I was there, I was one of the giant animals with nine-tails!" Naruto called out, while in the controls, since he cannot distracted, playing.

"Really?" Qrow asked frowning at Naruto for why is that.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot!" Ruby gasped about that subject, then explained to Qrow. "Uncle Qrow? Naruto had another ability of his semblance that able to transformed into a giant fox with nine-tails."

That surprised Qrow of what he had heard from Ruby about this rumor from one of the contacts, its rare for someone had a semblance to transformed into something like that, and replied frowning, curiously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was there too, Uncle Qrow?" Yang concluded, explanation. "He did transformed into a fox with nine-tails, its about the size as a mountain, like the rest of them! Not to mention he, Gaara, and his rest of them as well."

"That's…interesting." Qrow humming about this information of what Yang and Ruby said is true, then the nine giant animals that repelled the Grimm, which just like the citizens in Vale were told about this, after talking one of his contacts in Vale.

"And also I'd heard what happen to Vale its been overrun by criminals, as well." He added.

"Yeah, that's where what Kimimaro and the rest of Sound 5, along they're own organization." Naruto concluded, knowing the bone-manipulating user did formed a fraction and terrorizing Vale since the Siege.

"I see…like you told me before he is the man used bones as weapons was his semblance…that's where he killed Ruby." Qrow stated.

That cause Naruto and Yang scowled for the statement for never forgive that last Kaguya did to Ruby that almost died there, Ruby also as well for being killed, until an called out that surprised Qrow, Ruby and Yang about what they heard.

|"LOTUS NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"|

"Yes!" Naruto cheered with a one-arm victory pose, as the girls looked at him with awestruck about it's the first time their boyfriend defeat Qrow, while the latter growl a little for this blond kid did beat him with his own character.

 _'Tough luck, kid.'_ Qrow thought dumbfounded, before speaking to them about something. "But, they don't give out medals for 'almost'."

"They do, and it's called 'silver'!" Ruby exclaimed, resolutely.

"Yeah, and we did kicked some ass lately, ya'know." Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, Naruto's team and our team helped take down Roman Torchwick!" Yang informed, statement not getting what Qrow is saying. "He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission."

Qrow glanced at Naruto besides Yang who was looked determination for being a ninja for sure. He maybe young same age as Ruby, as Taiyang was surprising about when he was about age 13, is now on the same age as the redhead niece. Which his another rare semblance which just unlike his, with his shape-shifting of his that turned into a Crow, but he looked like he is ready for anything.

"Sure, you may be 'acting' like Huntresses, you're not 'thinking' like one." Qrow stated, explanation. "You really think four girls and their friends can end all crime in the Kingdom?"

"I mean, I did until you said that…" Ruby said, tapping her fingers together in embarrassment.

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed; it's stopped. 'Completely'." Qrow said sounded more serious now, turn to the girls and Naruto dubbed Burning Petalstrom.

"What did you mean it stopped completely?" Naruto asked, confusing, which he had bad feeling about this of what Qrow has to say.

"No White Fang activity around the city. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second's calling the shots." Qrow explained, with his seriously statement. "That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his."

Naruto, Ruby, and Yang exchanges their looks each other about Qrow known Ironwood. In Naruto's case, he's right, the blonde ninja had realized that since he notice something around Vale is missing something, but its true, the White Fang went silent since the Breach, not to mention ROOT and Akastuki as well.

"You…know the General?" Yang asked.

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent." Qrow said, back to his usual joking demeanor. "Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduate Beacon!"

As Qrow reaches behind him into one of his pockets and pulls out a photo lined with stains and age of four figures – himself, Raven, Taiyang, and Summer – as Yang's eye widen and he sighs in remembrance.

With Naruto was shocked in surprised at the sight of the picture about seeing Ruby and Yang's parents, which meaning that woman with a sheathed katana between Qrow and Taiyang was actually Yang's biological mother, due see the eerie resemblance features, instead blonde, but raven-black hair like Sasuke, so he figured that out who she was.

Which means that explains Yang and Ruby were half-sisters, born in different mother and the same father.

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Lessons Learned (2:57-3:54; Extended) – Starts)**

"Hah, Team STRQ (Stark)…" Qrow sighed, continued his short story. "That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day."

Naruto was admitted about they're looked young back in the day that Qrow had said about he and Yang's mother was actually his sister, meaning siblings. And also since he figured that Yang was born first, and Ruby second.

"Well known for crummy fashion sense!" Ruby commented.

"Hey, we looked good!" Qrow argued, then suggested. "And I have a number of 'inappropriate' stories to back that up!"

Qrow's eyebrows were wiggled suggestively at the last statement, but notices Yang continuing to stare at the picture and put it away. That causes Yang to blink then shook her head for snapped her thoughts out.

"But, I'll save those for when you're older." He stated.

That causes Ruby flinches then blushes on her cheeks for what Qrow's suggested as well. Along with Naruto had scratching his cheek, had the same flustered on his cheeks as well.

Qrow getting up and walking out to the door, then said.

"Anyway, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style." He pauses in the doorway and sighs before addressing his family, Ruby and Yang looking up to him and Zwei sleeping on Blake's bed and then looks at Naruto.

"Look, just remember that you're got a long way to go…" Qrow begun his speech, then turning around and holding a finger up to express his seriousness. "And don't think for a second that graduation means you're done."

As Qrow continues by hitches a thumb over his shoulder. "Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You three, you've gonna go far. But only if you keep learning, and only if you 'never' stop moving forward."

With these immortal words of wisdom, Qrow exits down the hall.

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Lessons Learned (2:57-3:54; Extended) – Starts)**

As he was about to leave, until he stopped and turn his head over his shoulder glance at Naruto.

"Hey Blondie!" He called out, that causes Naruto and Yang flinches, sighed. "I meant the whisker kid."

"Me?" Naruto confused, pointed himself with his finger.

"Walk with me, there is something would like discuss." The drunken-swordsman/scythe wielder replied.

So without hesitation on the blonde ninja fox, so as he followed Qrow behind, then turn his girlfriends.

"I'm going to see what's your uncle wanted to talk." He told the burning rose duo.

Getting a nod from Yang and Ruby for understanding, as the redhead scythe wielder spoke. "Just be careful, alright? Uncle Qrow was overprotective."

"Thanks, Ruby. But I'm sure of it, believe it." Naruto replied with a foxy-grinned, with a smile return. And so with that, as Naruto left Team RWBY's dorm room.

"I'm sure he will be alright, Ruby. Uncle Qrow don't go easy on him." Yang stated.

"Yeah…you're right…" Ruby agreed.

 **==With Naruto – At the Hallways==**

As Naruto followed Qrow right behind him, which he was wondered why Ruby's uncle wanted to talk about.

"So, kid, I was told by the other blondie of yourself at the meeting with Ozpin." Qrow spoke up, before broke the silent.

"Oh, Kurosaki-sensei? Yeah, we had keeping tabs for sure while me and my friends was aware about this situation." Naruto replied.

"I see…" The older scythe wielder frowned. "Anyway…I wanted to talk, but let's talk at the rooftop."

With suggestion, causes a nod from Naruto, so as they continue on their way to the dormitory's rooftop.

 **==At Rooftop of the Dormitory==**

Qrow and Naruto is on the rooftop, it's the same spot where Pyrrha and Jaune trained there. And also its where Team CRDL (Cardinal) lives.

"So…what is it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"Can you fist bump with me? Glynda or Oz told me about how it works. So we can talk privately." Qrow replied, before turning to the blond fox shinobi.

"Oh…sure, whatever you say so." Naruto respond, as he took out his fist bump, as the latter followed and went entered the mindscape.

 **==At Naruto's Mindscape==**

Naruto and Qrow was surrounded by wasn't a sewer, but an forest with orange leaves. Since its been 2 days (aka years) for that he can changed the scenery whenever he wants. On the center of the clearing was a Japanese-style sitting area.

 **(AN: Think 'Japanese style sitting area' in Hieu resort. Pu Luong natural reserve, Vietnam, Asia.)**

"So…this is where you and everyone else can talk there." Qrow stated, as until a he and Naruto went to sitting area to seat there.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. I went there for training, and some relaxation while I was on my mindscape." Naruto replied receiving a nod from Qrow, its been some time since he was on his mindscape.

"Anyway, let's get some discussion." Qrow begun the conversation, as he took out his flask, and took a clung on his whiskey drink. "Now…its about when I made contact with my sister, Raven."

That surprises Naruto that understanding why Qrow wanted to talk privately.

"If you knew about your sister, as in Yang's mother? Then Taiyang must've told me about this." Naruto said about Yang's mother. "He told me didn't know where she was."

"Yes, Tai did told you regarding Rae." Qrow replied about his sister (nickname of hers). "So we met up each other secretly, since I cannot tell Yang about my sister."

"Then…" Naruto was about to say, regarding why Qrow keep himself quiet.

"I'll tell her when the time comes, if not, you do it, so keep it a secret for yourself." Qrow interjected. "Raven had her reasons why she left when Yang was a baby."

"Then why she left, ya'know!?" Naruto asked.

"Like I said: she had her reasons." The dark-haired swordsman/scythe wielder replied. "As much as possible since she was there at the train in Mountain Glenn."

"So why is your sister doing here in that place when we're on the mission to shadowed our teachers, Bart and Peter? I mean, we weren't aware about she was there at the moment when I'd met up with my counterpart." Naruto said, regarding the mission on Mountain Glenn.

"Ozpin gave me the details about this." Qrow stated. "I must admitted about calling Oobleck, Bart, it's a fitting nickname instead Barty."

"Yeah, its kind of hard to memorized names for sure." Naruto replied.

"You got your point there, Blondie." Qrow understanding, then he continue. "Anyway, as much as nickname on the side…since Yang wanted to find her about this, but It's best for if I'll tell her for some information that can be help to track her down."

"And why's that, ya'know?" Naruto asked.

"Because of that, being dangerous." He replied, that surprised Naruto in shocked.

"What is she's dangerous?" The blonde ninja exclaimed. "Is she…?"

"No, she's 'not' that dangerous." The dark-haired interjected, shook his head for denied the fact.

Naruto was disbelief about that subject, but the best to dropped it, as he sighed. "You're right, Qrow…I was wondering why she left that day when Yang told me, before she was born."

With Naruto's statement, before asking with suggestion. "I guess that if possible to tell Yang to wait for the moment for Ms. Raven to be return, right?"

"Yeah…you got your point there." Qrow replied, agreed. "As much as its best for sure when the time comes for Raven will see firecracker."

"I guess so…" Naruto replied, shrugged. "After all, Yang is special, and same goes with Ruby."

"Yeah, they are special…they're so special to me and Tai." Qrow confirmed. "Anyway, speaking of special…its best to tell you the secondary reason why you know about Ruby is so special, since Ozpin had her in this academy."

That causes Naruto tensed then looked at the older huntsman for why Ozpin had enrolled Ruby into Beacon with Yang.

"Wait a minute?!" Naruto exclaimed realized something. "Ruby once told me before she joined in Beacon by Ozpin before they had first met? I think he told her something that had to do with she had-"

"Silver eyes." Qrow finished, interjected his sentence.

"Wha…?" Naruto looked confused about how he had know about what he has to say.

"This is the reason Ozpin had her joined Beacon in the first place." Qrow begun his explanation, as he had his arms crossed, had his head looked on the side. "Ruby's special, because of her eyes were extremely rare trait…"

"So what's gonna had to do with Ruby's silver eyes is extremely rare?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Because not in the 'Daddy loves his special angel' kind of way." Qrow begun his explanation. "Ruby is special, she is the same way as her mother was."

"Wait! Summer is special too? It's because of her silver eyes is so important." The blond ninja/huntsman-in-training concluded, surprisingly about Ruby's mother being special.

"Yup, as much those eyes were so special." The drunken huntsman replied, then continue his explanation, before he looked at the whiskered blonde ninja/huntsman. "Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago."

"So why those legends were 'made-up' or 'heard of'?" Naruto asked. "Is it because Ruby's eyes were her bloodline?"

"Yes, since she got those eyes from her mother before she was born." Qrow replied, before made a comment. "No wonder Ruby likes blonds as same way as her mother does with Tai on her eyes."

"Yeah, I'd looked like dad because he fond with redheaded like mom." Naruto replied agreement and stated.

"Oh, so your mother is red-haired? Your older counterpart told me about her." Qrow stated, looked surprised.

"Mom's special as well, because of her special ability of hers, includes the chains." The blonde said.

"You mean those chains that restrained me?" Qrow asked, frowning about referred that day in the courtyard.

"Yeah, I'd inherited her abilities." Naruto replied. "And same goes with my clan, of course."

"Figures…so your family is special as the 'Silver-eyed warriors'." Qrow said about that subject.

"What are the 'Silver-eyed warriors'?"

With questioned from Naruto, so as Qrow replied, explained. "I'll tell you when Ozpin told me before. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior."

Naruto listened Qrow's story about the rumored 'Silver-eyed warriors'. If it's possible for sure if Ruby is on that legend that born from those eyes of hers.

"You see, the creatures of Grimm - the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered - were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors."

"So the Grimm was afraid of those silver eyes, as Ruby's?" Naruto asked, sounded seriously.

"Yes…" Qrow confirmed it for Naruto's point. "They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down."

"Heh. It's a ridiculous story." The sword/scythe wielding huntsman said with his head shaking, eyes rolled on the side.

"If that story is ridiculous or true? What if Ruby is…" Naruto was about asked with realized. He could not believe those silver eyes like Ruby were special that frightens the Grimm, and then strike it down as well. Never thought the legendary silver-eyed warriors were kind that special.

Qrow chuckled, then said Interjected, admitted. "It was matter of fact, those silver eyes of Ruby is really were 'too' special. If possible for if the Grimm had took a glance at those eyes, then they're too afraid to stare at them with eye contact."

As Qrow glanced at Naruto, and said. "Don't tell Ruby about what I had told you."

"About her eyes?" Naruto asked, as Qrow nodded confirmed that sounded serious.

"As much what it is true or not, its best for sure in motion regarding our enemies had made their move for sure to invade Vale." He said in statement.

"Did Ozzy knows about this?" Naruto asked, causes Qrow chuckled for Ozpin's nickname once again.

"That's right, Blondie, he knows…but speaking of Ozzy, I have to go have a talk with him." Qrow said.

"Sure, let's leave this place for sure." Naruto replied, so with that, as they both return their reality.

 **==At the Reality==**

Once they're back to their senses as they separate their fist-bumps to disconnect the link, as its been minutes since Qrow and Naruto were on the mindscape.

"I'll see you around, kid. So be sure to take care of Ruby and Yang very well." Qrow said to Naruto for farewell.

So with that, as Qrow left the area, leaving Naruto alone with some thoughts within his mind.

 _'What if Ruby really 'is' on that legend…with her silver eyes?'_ Naruto thought within multiple questions about those mysterious. _'How long if I told Yang about her mother when been encountered Qrow…'_

 **==OVA==**

Later on that almost nighttime after the celebration, since when Neo was send to blend in into the party about this discussion, as she send a message about the President of Schnee Dust Company had disowned his daughter for Gaara Sabaku, not to mention that its best to leave it be and keeps observed the party.

Until its all over, and now its best to heading back to their respectful dorms to get some sleep…

In a certain Beacon dorm room, Cinder Fall is sitting on her bed looking through files on her Scroll. Emerald Sustrai is lying on the floor also playing with her own device, and Mercury Black is doing push-ups beside her.

Cinder's eyes widening in surprised, followed by a smile.

"Oh." She said, looked interesting.

"What?" Emerald asked, startled, looking over to her with Mercury.

"Oh nothing." Cinder replied, suddenly interests that she access a document regarding the blueprints of "P.E.N.N.Y". "We're just going to be making a slight, hmm…'alternation' in the plan."

If possible for Cinder is easily planned will had Jing's summoning sword semblance for good used to faced Penny until the single rounds. But the problem is, since two members of SSGN had selected one for the single match consists Gaara and Shikamaru, but its impossible for any of them will be the sand-user, or any combatants will be sure for part of the plan. **(4)**

As Mercury and Emerald share a somewhat concerned look.

"What does that mean?" Mercury asked, as he continue his push-ups.

Cinder continuing to look at the familiar image of a robotic orange-haired girl.

"It means that this will be even easier then we thought."

 **==At Beacon Tower==**

Within the headmaster's office at twilight, Professor Ozpin is facing the window, his back to the elevators when the doors open and Qrow Branwen steps inside, approaching his desk with coffee mug in hand.

"You know, he's making you look like a fool." Qrow stated, talking about Ironwood.

Ozpin sighed. "His heart is in the right place. He's just…misguided."

"Sometimes, I'm not even sure he 'has' a heart." Qrow said snorts, as he sips from his cup and shifts his weight before asking. "So… has our chosen guardian coming yet?"

"Maidens chose themselves." Ozpin replied, swirling his chair around to face Qrow, answered. "But yes, I simply believe the right candidate is here any moment. Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one."

As he lists these qualities off, Pyrrha Nikos is seen entering the elevator of the Cross Continental Transmit System tower.

"She's strong, intelligent, caring…but most importantly, 'she's ready'."

She turns just when the doors close on her ominous smile, and the scene cuts to black.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) Ending 3-4: Heart of Sword – Starts)  
By: TM Revolution**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:17)**

«Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo»  
«Yoake no mama de, koesou de»

«Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo»  
«Konya mo mata, sure chigai»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:31-0:41)**

«Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo»  
«Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari»

«Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa»  
«Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru»

«Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru»

 **(Instruments Played: 1:11-1:13)**

«Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo»  
«Yoake no mama de, koesou de»

«Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo»  
«Yume mo mata, sure chigai»

 **(Instruments Played: 1:28-1:36)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==Alternate Version==**

 **(AN: This is the alternate version just like my first story to based on, the 'Prophecy of The Sword of the Moon and The Sword of the Snow' does. Since I did able to made this story. So far.)**

"Father, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked weakly, knowing well why her father came in here via private airship.

"Enough for your excuses! I had enough of your incompetence." He exclaimed, as the whole atmosphere around them turned a complete 180, then declared to his daughter. "As of today along with me not giving you a touch of my money, you are here by disowned as my daughter."

So with that, the Schnee President turned and walked away and preparing heading back to Atlas…

Hearing that had truly hit Weiss, and she already knows that there was nothing she can do to redeem to her father's standards, as she began tearing up a little, the heiress simply smiled before speaking once more.

"I don't care anymore…" The now former heiress began, as she got her father's attention. "I'm not your property, and I don't care about not having money anymore. Even more so I'm happy of the choices I made."

Weiss was already shedding tears of joy, as she smiled at her father, that causes him gritted his tteth furiously once more.

"You insolent, foolish child!" Her father growled, as he lifted his hand, and was ready to slap Weiss.

Until a brute force that sends him onto the wall that next to the double doors, as he looked up, causes his eyes widen in shocked of his so-called daughter had protect someone or 'something' on his eyes.

On his eyes, it was glowing armored arm that battered him, but a full view of Weiss' Glowing Giant Armor. Meaning that, was Weiss' summoning ability of her Glyph Semblance.

"I…Impossible!" The Schnee President said disbelief for his so-called 'daughter' had manage to mastered the summoning avatars of the foes that they're defeated, just like Winter does, before of how much difficult for Weiss had accomplished such a summon.

"Its impossible, 'father'." Weiss replied, confirming, while smiling proudly herself. "I'd had some 'help' to accomplished my 'problems'…but you may disowned me, and now you lost one of your precious daughters to some random guy which wanted money and power."

"And you had me in your cage, but now I'm free, but you can't force me to do what I wanted…" Weiss continued, as her expression changed to cold eyes, and demanded. "Leave…now…"

The Schnee President is now had lost his words of how powerful his disowned daughter is. She was now no longer his daughter, since she can made her own decisions, alone, instead of manipulate with strings attached.

With his furious expression since he cannot win because of his disowned daughter is powerful, as he weakly stood up, and began to leave.

Now with her father's gone, until Weiss's armored avatar vanished, until Gaara came in along with Blake that comfort besides her, as the black-cat faunus place her hand on her shoulder to calm down.

"You did great Weiss." Gaara praised.

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 54 in Season 3…

Well…that's that, chapter 54. So…there you go, the new chapter for this time. Well, with the doubles round matches is done, and move on to the single rounds towards the finals…

Then the next part that I had so many time to come up with some ideas…hope you enjoy this, but the best to review it.

So…with the discussion about their enemy when Cinder's motive. And also Salem made her second appearance. Then also had Naruto was having a conversation with Qrow about Raven, and also the silver-eyed warriors as well.

~~~M~~~

I had Naruto beat Qrow in the Ninja battle game. Since having different kinds of ninjas with weapons along with colors. Then of course, things turn out to be my favorite part of what Qrow said from Monty Oum:

"But only if you keep learning, and only if you 'never' stop moving forward."

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Some of the Characters from Naruto is still there? Because like Kabuto's two of his teammates, Yoroi Akado and Musumi Tsurugi. Since aware about what happen to their master, so they been remain in the Elemental Nations while keeping the experiments as well.

 **(2).** Think about the Grand Master from Samurai Jack that episode was Jack the Monks of the Ancient Masters. Jack fails to recall Aku's near Orwellian surveillance, he attempts to leave believing he has exposed the hidden temple; but is relieved that Aku's surveillance is shielded there.

 **(3).** I notice that game that Ruby and Qrow played? I think it was based on TMNT that Qrow selects Soaring Ninja, because had a Ninjato sword, while Ruby picks a Red one that had sais named 'Reaping Ninja' which its was based on RWBY and Inheritance Cycle.

Can you gave me at least named other two names of the Purple and Orange.

1\. Blue - Soaring Ninja  
2\. Red - Reaping Ninja  
3\. Purple - Lotus Ninja  
4\. Orange - ? ? ? ?

 **(4).** Since the fate of Pyrrha will never happens if possible for sure. So using Penny will not be died aka destroyed by Pyrrha's polarity semblance.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= 2x shoulder shields

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** State-on-Progress

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 254+ favorite(s) and 251+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'The Meeting; Part 2'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/8/2016/12:19am

 **Finished** : 10/13/2016/10:59am

 **Published:** 10/15/2016/12:00am - 12:45am (Late, again)


	55. C: The Meeting - Part 2

**Chapter 55:** Meeting; Part 2: Fall Maiden, Amber; and Beginning of the End

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** After the abusive father of Weiss had crashed the party before witnessed what she choices. And now with the father problems of Weiss are over, since it's 'her' decision, while Gaara had save her from her abusive fate.

Followed by Qrow told Naruto about Yang's mother Raven, and Ruby's special silver eyes. And in addition for sure that Jing Hayabusa will prepared for anything while the Vytal Festival continues…

And now, as a certain redhead spartaness had called by the headmaster something…important. But now of what's Pyrrha's destiny lays within those secrets from the group about the legends…

As much as everything will be shocking for what Pyrrha had discovered…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This chapter, hopefully for Karin will made appearance, since its impossible for Karin obtain the Rinnegan, it acquires the blood of the Uchiha to mixed with it, only. Surely for Karin being a cousin of Naruto, while the counterparts of Naruto and Sakura were married couple.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 55 of this story, which now the Season 3 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Today is the New Volume of RWBY is updated after the last episode of RWBY: Chibi in Season 1. So its best to update this new chapter because of the New Season today for sure when the First Episode will begin…

During my time, I did watched 'Gundam Build Fighters', it was an awesome anime, which like the Gundam UC: Unicorn.

But, speaking of which…I was hoping for decide to made my own story for Gundam series…so I will had time to come across to catch-up some other series of Gundam. But, besides, I still needed more time for sure that I'll prepared it.

Next subject that the final Episode of RWBY: Chibi until Season 4 of RWBY is now, and never, so I'll watched it for sure.

Can't WAIT for its coming up while I'd ready updated this chapter. And then the episode 1 of Vol.4 of RWBY…

With new Grimm, new abilities, and new characters as well…I hope Team RWBY is united for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, I did had Gaara save Weiss for her abusive father, and since I'd made an alternate part about Weiss uses her Summoning ability of her semblance.

Naruto did was told by Qrow about Ruby's Silver eyes, and Yang's mother. So I will had him waiting the right moment to tell any of his girlfriends of what he had learned.

 **topaz3:** Indeed…things are about to go down:

1\. Yes, it will had me time to come up more shippings, while I'll add someone for any of them for 2-way girl ship with one.  
2\. Oh, Mari will, then she'll help Weiss to liberated SDC.  
3\. That's right, I will had Pyrrha's fate will be spared. And I'm sure her decision for being the next Fall Maiden.

 **TyquanUchiha:** Responded each review:

Chapter 05: I did made Naruto OP since he needed to get stronger, and then so the rest.  
Chapter 07: I know the SasuSaku pair would kill your mind, so please, Its my choice to had them in the list. So just for ONCE, okay.  
Chapter 13: I know for sure had Lee beat Sasuke and Neji, and I know it is bullshit, so its best for taking their rematch when the last time back in their old home world. And I gave Sasuke a Mangekyou Sharingan on Season 2 (aka C; the Breach Chapter).  
Chapter 54: Knowing it still Bullshit, but you really for sure having for your statement.

 **guest-otter:** I will had Yugao met Qrow at Crow Bar with Anko for a drink. So I will had her as well to joined the drink. And yes, I already had plans, and its okay about overstepped any bounds.

Yes, I did Team MBGT in the story. And I had Gwent/Bigby will used a compound Bow as well. But a combination of in Thor and Blade Trinity, so its better choice for those weapons. And I'd haven't watched Captain America in Winter Soldier and Civil War.

And I'll think of something about what Morrigan had to do…about ticking Glynda, Ironwood and Winter off for sure.

 **god of all:** And I will, to continue for having more stories to work on.

 **To hikarikitsune27:** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy ii to share.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

10/20/2016/1:27am – There will be having new ideas based on anime that I'd used to watch…hopefully for having a reference to SD: Gundam Force…it's a best choice for sure that recalled some childhood shows.

10/20/2016/7:58am – Before watching Ep 1 of Volume 4 is up (or today), new episodes of 'World of Remnant' which making me had time to know about the Four Kingdoms while Vale is a mess.

So it's Qrow to be narrator about this, so me (and the rest) wanted to know what is the rest of the 3 kingdoms looked like. Most likely Sanas, the largest continent. For sure learning Geography that for fure, so that's the name of the continent for Vale.

So I was hoping what Qrow wanted to know about this while Ozpin's disappearance.

And then I will watched it til next Saturday because of how Rooster Teeth had new videos updated…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech"]**

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Opening: Dreams – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

As the scene starts by shadowy figure of Naruto Uzumaki pans back reveal his head and torso with his red glowing eyes with slits, as the scene pans to reveal his figure of a bijuu mode of Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

The scene starts by seeing Naruto sat on the hill of the Emerald Forest at night with a scattered mood, as he looked up at the stars, before Naruto's head zoomed in.

~wasurekaketa yume ga ima ugokidasu~

The next scene pans up of seeing Ruby had her eyes closed with her Crimson Rose Sniper Rifle/Scythe, then pans on her face then opens her silvery eyes.

~mune no sukima~  
~sukoshizutsu umeru yo ni~

The next scene of Jing with his black trench coat with silver edges, don his shoulders, with the wind sways on his back, and Ozpin with a cane and coffee mug on each hand, then a scattered moon between them.

~kooritsuita kioku ga mezameru shunkan~

Then the next scene of Naruto had his ninja attire battle ready with his eyes closed, then opens his eyes. And the scene pans over to his head with a determent look.

~hajimaru mirai dake wo ima negau~

As the scene pans on his chest then had his hands claps together, suddenly his body was covered in golden flames, and jumped onto the air, and then drawn his Kuramasaiga in sword form, reverse-gripped.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:40-0:42)**

The scene of Naruto was on the river with his feet on the water slowly waved, on his back, staring at the stars and scattered moon, with the wind flaps his haori on aside.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~  
~ryote de dakishimete~

The next scene of image of Gaara with a sand gourd on his back and arms crossed and Weiss with her rapier Myrtenaster which the camera pans aside.

~hanasazu akiramezu ni~

The next scene of Sasuke with Chidori Cutter and his hand sparks with blue lightning and Blake with Gambol Shroud in dual wield; a Ninjato/Pistol and Cleaver Sheath. Along with Yang with her Ember Celica and Shikamaru with his rat hand-seal to form his shadow possession jutsu.

~shinjitsuzuketai~

The next scene of Pein with his Rinnegan eyes flaring, and Cinder with a glowing eyes with her dual blades. And along Itachi with his Sharingan flares and armed with Shisui, Roman with his cane; Melodic Cudgel, to prepared to fire a explosive flare.

And then Emerald with her weapons in kama-form, along with Mercury to prepared to kick to fire a shot on them, along with Kisame with Shark-Skin Sword and Konan with her papers to prepared to attack.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~

Then they attack, as on the side of seeing Team RWBY and SSGN attacks as well, with Yang fires a barrage of lead shots and Sasuke fires multiple fireballs at them.

Then the there's Mercury, Emerald, Kisame, and Konan dodged or deflects them.

~kono te ni tsukamu made~

Weiss and Yang lunges her attack at them followed by Gaara and sends his sand at them, followed by Shikamaru's shadow tendrils attack them.

Cinder and Pain dodged them, as the ash black haired women launches a largest fireball at them, followed by Pein's Almighty Push attack. As the each 3 members of SSGN and RWBY avoid aside.

~omoi wo wasurenai de~

Then finally Naruto and Ruby stepped in, as the blonde hanyou with a Rasenshuriken on hand and the redhead scythe wielder with a sniper form aim at them.

~oitsuzukete yukitai kara~

Naruto launched his Rasenshuriken at it, followed by Ruby's Dust Blast as well.

At the last part of Beacon Academy at nighttime with a scattered moon.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the Meeting Point – After Meeting with Ozpin and the co.==**

"Are you sure?" The voice of Jing Hayabusa questioned.

Their meeting point is on Team DYZR's guest dorm room. Since C. Naruto/Kurosaki explained everything about this discussed about their enemy for sure in Beacon Tower.

"Yes, Jing. They're planning to find the guardian to passed her powers to the next…but Ozpin found the right candidate." C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki replied, reported.

"So…Ozpin easily found the candidate for Amber's power to passed on." The black-haired muttered, frowning.

"Yes…but as much as Cinder did made her move for her mistress." C. Naruto stated.

"Are you going to met up?" Jing asked.

"Hardly no, Ironwood had not trusted me, because that man didn't had a heart for sure. But I will had Anko to summon a snake to observed them, while I'm still research how to healed her. So Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Gai-sensei will be there. But General ironwood and Professor Goodwitch will come by as well." C. Naruto stated, explanation. "But before Anko and Yugao had met up with them in Crow Bar. So they had them to catch up."

"I see…well, there's no use for 'within the shadows' anymore, right." Jing shrugged, while smiling admitted.

"Yeah, but as much as Anko and Yugao had their right time to met up with their friends and comrades." The older blonde stated. "Not to mention Qrow was admitted about that Sake he first tried, but the bartender didn't mind adding it into his bar."

"Guess you're right…but…we making our move." Jing said sounded serious.

"Yeah…we are ready for anything…what about Mosuke's forces?"

Jing shook his head, replied. "The Observers did not reported, no contacts, Mosuke's forces didn't made their move…so they 'still' remain the shadows as well…waiting…"

"I guess you're right…but…seems she got the documents that Ironwood had when that virus infects his scroll, so I did installed the anti-virus when the program itself will activated." The blonde said.

"Ah, seems she looked at Penny's blueprint about which opponent any of us will facing." Jing said about the single matches to the finals.

"Yes, if anyone else knows about Penny is an android." C. Naruto suggested. "Not to mention they didn't know Pyrrha's semblance is polarity. So we cannot let many innocent people; human and faunus alike will die."

"As much as if we do…then she only had half of Amber's powers that Ozpin did not know about the enemy has infiltrated." Jing said briefing. "And that means if she found the location where she was held…its all over."

"And we better hurry…there no time left for if 'she' got what she wanted." C. Naruto concluded. "But…we better find the rest of the maidens before 'she' had one of her pawns besides Cinder."

"Don't worry, most of my members will find any of them as we know it." Jing replied.

As Jing and C. Naruto/Kursaki nodded each, so they dismissed the briefing to take separate ways…

 **==Present==**

With Pyrrha is in the elevator to Ozpin's office. As much for sure that as before what was the headmaster wanted to discussed.

Now she's arrived the headmaster's office of Ozpin, as Ozpin offer her to sit across of his desk.

For now, currently, that Ozpin, who is seated behind his desk across from Pyrrha, as the last rays of twilight come through the clock-decorated windows. The redhead was in front of the headmaster, listening to him, smiling at her.

Ozpin chuckled as he gestures to her, his cane resting at his side, then said. "Well, it comes as no surprised that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance was exemplary."

Pyrrha spoke up humbly appreciated, stated. "Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates."

"Personally, I think it's the other way around." Qrow said from his stop leaning against a column in the back of the room, arms crossed.

Pyrrha turns around and gets up from her chair, trying to be formal, then spoke up. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduce."

"Name's Qrow." He introduce, rather still hostility.

"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine." The headmaster of Beacon explained.

Pyrrha looks at Qrow for another moment before addressing her teacher again.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?" The redhead asked.

Ozpin still, and then insisted. "Please, take a seat."

When Pyrrha does so, Ozpin puts his fingers up to his lips, leaning back casually.

"What is your favorite fairy tale?" He questioned.

"I'm…sorry?" Pyrrha confused, looked puzzled this question which she didn't expected.

"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them." Ozpin said, concluded regarding those questions.

Pyrrha put off by the question, but a wave of answers with nostalgia hits her.

"Well, there's 'The Tales of The Two Brothers', 'The Shallow Sea', 'The Girl in the tower'…"

"What about the 'The Story of the Seasons'?" Ozpin interjected, leaning back forward.

"Well, of course!" Pyrrha responded, looks away in remembrance, then begun the story. "A callous hold man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters."

 **(RWBY Volume 3 OST: Fall (0:00-0:46) – Starts)**

 **==Pyrrha's Story Remembrance – Starts==**

 _Narrating the story as the art style changes to show the colored silhouettes of four young women coming across a house on a hill with a single figure in the doorway_ _._

 _E_ _ach of the four performs a different action:_

"The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time to solitude to reflect and meditate." – Pyrrha continues.

 _With the white one sitting down, meditate behind the tree._

"The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden."

 _Then the green bringing a basket of fruits and flowers, along with the garden field is grown like vegetables and any kinds of plants._

"The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him."

 _Also_ _the orange calling their host out of the building right before he felt so warm at the moment._

"And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful."

 _And the purple gesturing to what's around them_ _._

"In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world."

A _golden light emanates from the old man until it surrounds the four girls, who go on their way with the glow still around them_.

"They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days."

 _At the last part of seeing the old man wave at the four maidens for farewell onto their journey around the world._

 _And the last part, the four sisters left their departure with their bodies glowed and also the orb of light within their chest._

 **(RWBY Volume 3 OST: Fall (0:00-0:46) – Ended)**

 **Pyrrha's Story Remembrance – Faded**

"Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens." Pyrrha finished, then explain concluded. "My mother loves that story."

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin said inquired that causes Pyrrha laughed.

"You're not 'that' old, Professor." She stated, amusingly.

Ozpin turned from playful to deadly serious in millisecond, then asked her. "Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?"

 **(RWBY Volume 3 OST: Fall (0:47-1:56) – Starts)**

Pyrrha looked silent for a moment, then gives an uneasy chuckled, asked. "I beg your pardon?"

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, 'without' Dust?" Ozpin asked seriously.

Pyrrha trying to make sense of this development, then answered shrugged a bit. "You mean…like a Semblance?"

Ozpin gave her a small smile, as he delivers his secret, correctly. "Like 'magic'."

"I…" Pyrrha was about replied, looked down, all of this was starting to confuse her even more.

"Yeah." Qrow interjected, cause Pyrrha turns her gaze from him, then added suddenly. "First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy."

"You're 'serious'?" Pyrrha exclaimed, before turns back to Ozpin again, amazed.

Ozpin had a straight face, and asked. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"…No." Pyrrha replied, struggled for the right words. "Why…why you telling me this?"

Within remain silent for Pyrrha's questions, Ozpin glanced at Qrow, who nods his approval, before looking into Pyrrha's eyes.

As the Headmaster answered. "We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are the next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."

Pyrrha's eyes grow wider and wider until she realizes, then asked confusingly. "'We'?"

*Ting!*

At the moment, the elevator doors open, and she sees Glynda and General Ironwood step out. Along with Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma.

"Sorry we're late." Ironwood said, as he walks in as he straightens his tie and Glynda fixes her glasses.

"Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei, what are you three doing here?" Pyrrha asked, surprisingly for seeing the three teachers of former Team 7, 3, and 10, and the three youngest teams of Beacon.

"It's a long story, Ms. Glynda briefing us about this matter about you being the next in-line." Kakashi replied.

"Wait, what is this?" Pyrrha said confusing, she was overwhelmed as she narrowed her eyes at Ozpin, demanded. "Who are you?"

"You know who we are." Glynda said interjected, coming forward with Ironwood, Qrow, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma, spreading her hands and trying to sound reassuring. "We're still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon."

"And us as well, still being Police Officers. We're still Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai." Asuma concluded.

"Because of most of us wasn't aware about those secrets." Kakashi added.

"'Cept we've got a little part-time job." Qrow added.

Ironwood had his steely gaze at Pyrrha, declared. "We are the protectors of the world."

"They told us about what they are, but its true." Gai explained.

"And we need your help." Ozpin stated to Pyrrha for some assistance.

Pyrrha is shocked into silence as everyone in the room looks at her.

 **==Next Scene==**

With Pyrrha, seeing her looking nervous, in the elevator with the group of "protectors", adding 3 "ninja-police officers". While Kakashi was reading 'Make-Out: Tactics' that C. Naruto/Kurosaki gave him, along with Qrow was interests on that new book he had had, since he too read 'Make-Out' series as well.

She looks at Ozpin and Glynda as if seeing them for the first tiem while a steady beeping signals each floor passing.

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha asked apprehensively.

"The vault. Under the school." The headmaster answered.

The elevator continues downward through the vertical tunnel of dark green lights.

 **(RWBY Volume 3 OST: Fall (0:47-1:56) – Ended)**

*Elevator Doors Opening*

Until it opens its doors and their passengers step out, with Pyrrha being the last to leave as she absorbs the sight of the large, sparsely-lit hallway she is now being lead through, after hearing the elevator doors shutting.

Glynda waits up for her behind the others, not noticing a snake that belong to a certain snake lady that silently slithered in.

"I'm sure you must have questions." The telekinetic witch said knowing feeling that Pyrrha is experiencing.

Pyrrha was still taking it all in, replied. "Maybe one, or two…"

As they continue on as she asks them, while walking into the hallway.

"I don't understand." Pyrrha said for not sure about this for how to receive that kind of power. "You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?"

With Glynda answered the redhead's questions, then explained. "The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on that power forever."

"So, how does the power choose?" The red gladiator asked the blonde cape professor.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow said, over his shoulder to her.

"Qrow!" Goodwitch scowled at the drunken huntsman.

"Hey, don't get man 'cause I'm right." The drunken swordsman/scythe wielder retorted.

Glynda gaze back to Pyrrha, explaining it all carefully. "At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more…Intimate."

"…'Intimate'?" Pyrrha said looked concerned.

"As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." Glynda replied, confirming.

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job to gets a lot harder." Qrow added, concluded for this explanation about the Maiden's power.

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduate?" Pyrrha asked not getting the sense of this. While the three jonins overheard the conversation about the Fall Maiden.

Qrow shrugged, looking over at her, replied. "Honestly, we're run out of time. I don't know if you've not notice, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world."

As he turn his head back into the front after what he said while walking towards the end of the hallway, then continue.

"Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window."

Then Qrow turn over back at the redhead once more that causes Pyrrha felt her stomach dropped.

"You're not…talking about 'war'?" The redhead asked.

"Not a war between nations." Ironwood replied, look over to her, denied the fact what Pyrrha had questioned.

"War is 'not' the right word, Pyrrha." Asuma said to the redhead spartaness.

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us." Qrow stated, then informed her. "For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen."

 **(RWBY Volume 3 OST: Fall (1:57-4:03) – Starts)**

That sounded seriously as if Qrow's casual demeanor instantly vanished for what he told her. Until Kakashi took an eye caught something that was been followed, a snake perhaps.

 _'Anko must've send her summon to observed and overheard our conversation…so that means my counterpart student…but…it was for 'someone' else to report.'_ The one-eyed jonin sensei had thought. Wonder why she had her summon followed them, on what reason. So its best to talk to her after this.

Unknown to Ozpin's group, Kakashi's older counterpart student of Naruto Uzumaki about he is part of the 'patriots'.

The organization was aware about the maidens' existence. So its best to needed to do is that remain the shadows that knowing C. Naruto/Kurosaki was also aware about the Fall Maiden.

Since Ironwood didn't trust the hidden/secret organization for sure. So its best for having Operative No. XV (15) to do the job, since they're still under heavily guard duty within the shadows.

A humming of electricity is heard as the group comes to their destination at the end of the hallway. A large machine with lit screens hooked up to two rectangular pods, one of which is upright to show through the glass window, a young girl dressed in minimal clothing (a white tube top and a skirt) with a burn scar over her left eye and across her face.

Pyrrha gazed at the comatose girl; she had light brown complexion skin, with short straight brown hair. Her expression looked disbelieving for how that's actually like the story or legends.

"Is that…" Pyrrha said stepped forward hesitantly for what she has to say about who she was.

Ozpin sighs heavily, and declared. "The current Fall Maiden, Amber."

"So, this is one of the Four Maidens…" Kakashi spoke up, first time along with the fellow jonins, along with Pyrrha met a real life Maiden of the Four Seasons.

"That's right, Kakashi. She's the real deal." Qrow confirmed, before looked at the copy-cat ninja, then turn his glance back to her.

Asuma spoke up, while stared at Amber on one of the hibernation pod with disbelief. "So the story about the Maidens were true…then it's all…"

"Kept secret that no one or anyone knows about the Maidens' existence." Qrow interjects, explained.

As Gai stepped in spoke up, while shocking disbelieving. "So, then…?"

"She's…still alive." Pyrrha said, half-finished of Gai's statement, trying to hold herself at the sight of the comatose brunette.

"For now." Ironwood said, sternly stated, looking at Pyrrha, then explained. "We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is…unprecedented."

"What did you mean?" Pyrrha questioned, confusingly what was the General was talking about.

Ironwood just sighs with his eyes closed, then stated. "Well, we don't know what will happen if…'when' she passes."

 **(AN: I manage to copy the part of the transcript that for what Ironwood had to say about Amber. So I manage to copy it over.)**

"Won't…her power…just transfer to the next host?" Pyrrha asked Ironwood. "Just like what Asuma said is true about just like Ms. Kushina, Naruto's mother. Had transferred the fox's power to her by Mito Uzumaki, was it?"

"Look who's been listening!" Qrow exclaimed with an exasperated look, then whispered to Ozpin with the last part. "She is smart."

"It's true." Asuma confirmed it, as the redhead looked at the Fire-guardian. "Kushina was chosen to be the next Jinchuuriki or host of the Nine-tailed fox, Kurama for being a burden. Because Lady Mito's age became old because of her longevity within her blood through her veins, before she passed away."

Kakashi nodded for confirmed as well, and stepped in. "Yes, since Lady Kushina was special because of her unique power that allows to produce chakra chains to retrain a tailed-beast. So as much for several survivors of the Uzumaki Clan can to sealed or restrain a tailed beast for using that ability."

Qrow was frowning about that information about Y. Naruto can used the same chains that day. Just as been told about the mother of two Narutos on different dimension. Since never thought there is a mountain-size fox with nine-tails that exterminate the grimm along with the other 8 beast.

"Under normal circumstances, yes." Ironwood replied, nodded; before surprising about the Uzumaki clan's longevity that able to live so long that never aged much. "But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be their attacker."

As the general of Atlas glances at Amber in the pod, then said, claimed. "And to make matter worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will out its other half."

Pyrrha had figure it out all the pieces together, and guessed. "…Her assailant."

Ozpin turning to Pyrrha, then replied. "And that would not bode well for any of us."

Pyrrha lowers her head in thought, then suddenly comes forward and places a hand on the glass of Amber's pod, and then suddenly balled her fist as she turning at the teachers, glaring with fury in her eyes, minus the ninjas, since they're weren't involved about this.

"If all of this is true, why keep it secret!?" Pyrrha yelled, angry, and gesturing wildly. "If this girl is so important…if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?"

As the teachers were remain stood, as Glynda stepped forward, then explained. "From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge."

"…Excuse me?" Pyrrha asked, from infuriated to confusion for not expecting that answer.

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started?" Qrow questioning, now his turn to elaborate as he pulls out the familiar flask. "Even the craziest ones come from somewhere."

As Qrow gets a lid off and takes a swig.

"Our group is founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens." Glynda explained their reason why its secretive. "Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength."

Qrow finished his drink, and spoke up. "And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have 'unimaginable power'."

"Never thought that power itself would rivals a Sannin-level." Gai stated. "Why did you had decide to hid the existence of the Maidens?"

"We had to, we made our decision." Ironwood replied, then turn to the redhead, explain concluded. "And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend."

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion." Glynda added.

"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar." The general of Atlas said looking at Pyrrha.

"It would cause panic." Ozpin said concluded, turn to the others. "And we all know what 'that' would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls."

As Ozpin then turns his gaze way from the others.

"Which is why would like to-"

"I'll do it!" Pyrrha cut Ozpin's sentence off, accepted, making the headmaster looks up, surprised, as she stares at the ground, continuing. "If you believe that this will help humanity…"

Then Pyrrha give them all a resolute look, and declared. "…then I will become you Fall Maiden."

As the others silently turn each other with wary faces, while C. Naruto/Kurosaki, Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai was tensed about Pyrrha's decision for such a burden.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Pyrrha asked, while being resolve.

Ozpin stepped towards her, then replied. "It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has found a solution."

Ozpin gesture at the General of the Atlas Military and Headmaster.

As Ironwood spoke up, explained everything. "For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made…significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it."

Since what Ironwood said is true, then Atlas has been researching the nature of Aura and has developed the ability to "capture" and artificially transfer it to a different recipient.

"Capture it and cram it into something else." Qrow stated rolled his eyes, the gesturing to Pyrrha as she takes a second to realize what that means. "Or in your case…"

Pyrrha glanced at Ironwood, then said. "That's…"

"Classified." Ironwood interjected.

"…wrong!" Pyrrha countered repulsed, prospecting.

"The feeling is mutual." Glynda said glaring at Ironwood, then turn to the redhead. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And these are indeed desperate times." Ironwood replied. glared at her back, then stated. "We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are 'bound to'."

"…Her Aura." Pyrrha realized, poor the redhead spartaness couldn't wrap her mind around what's going or what she's getting herself into. And with realization that they're planning to use this technology to transfer Amber's Aura, and the powers that are bound to it.

Ozpin closed his eyes as he bore the expression of grief, then said. "Her life would become interwinde with yours. The question is…"

"What's that going to do to you?" Qrow asked, coldly.

As Pyrrha fully understands the dangers she might faced, this transference would have unknown effects on her.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos." Ozpin said with a hint of guilt in his tone, then continue. "There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over…"

With a second of silence, while Pyrrha glances at comatose Amber, which she heard what the headmaster said. And then Ozpin declared.

"We will need your decision…"

As Ozpin allowed Pyrrha until the end of the Vytal Festival Tournament to decide if she still wishes to go through with this.

Pyrrha doesn't respond, instead placing her hand on the glass separating the maiden from her potential replacement, seeing her scared expression reflected on the scarred face of the dying girl, before turning away from this expected destiny as Ozpin gives one final warning.

Ozpin sighed again, then explained. "The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be."

"Until Assailant of Amber had one of the minions had to do with that semblance while the fight with Team CFVY." Qrow stepped in, having a theory. "Kakashi and the kid had got those regarding those theories…"

As the snake vanished into a poof of smoke of the vault.

 **(RWBY Volume 3 OST: Fall (1:57-4:03) – Ended)**

 **==Meanwhile==**

Pyrrha was sitting on a nearby bench, she had multiple thoughts about want , and was surprise to find out why.

Upon learning that some of the fairy tales she heard as a child were more than just bedtime stories, she was more confused when he escorted her down to the bottom of the school.

She was surprise to not only see Glynda, and Ironwood, but also Qrow, Kakashi, Asuma and Gai waiting for her where they began to debrief her, and now with the help of Kakashi, Qrow was able to prove his theory right as to what had happen during the fight with team CFVY.

Before long, Pyrrha was then informed as to why she was here, and was shock to see a girl in an incubator that happens to be Amber, the Fall Maiden, and Ozpin explaining even further as to why they had brought her here, and what they hoped to achieve.

Now overcome with a decision that was now balancing on the lines of duty, and destiny, Pyrrha just didn't know what to do, and decided to not join the festivities with her friends, which got Jaune worried.

 **==Next Location - Normal POV==**

"So that's they're planning, but it's too soon." C. Naruto exclaimed. Since Naruto's own squad consists himself, C. Sakura, Anko, and Yugao, while his partner was Vance for sure, and his wife was Yasha as well.

Anko briefing them the discussion about Fall Maiden's condition. Since she had her snake summon to observed the meeting, it heard everything what Ozpin's ground had say, knowing Ironwood did not trust the member of the Patriots, so he haven't called in before the General Ironwood knowing C. Naruto had been working with the patriots for sometime.

So Ironwood was not aware about C. Naruto/Kurosaki/Arashi and C. Sakura/Sakuya/Mako were members of the secret organization operatives.

"Yes, brat, seems General Ironwood had Atlas technology found the way to transfer the Fall Maiden's power to the next…seems the young miss champion to be the next one, just like the Jinchuuriki does." Anko explained.

"That's understandable…who would had thought that Atlas manage to transfer Aura to the next." C. Sakura said in mind.

"But I had the spy network for finding the rest of the maidens that Ozpin's group knows where they are." C. Naruto stated. "But we better hurry, as soon as possible…any of the Maidens had been around the all the Kingdom! But any of them were welled hidden among the village or city."

"So…we better get Amber out of there…which we better create an 'blood clone' and copy the same half of her power as well while we'll take the real one somewhere safe, so that Cinder did not know about this." C. Sakura suggested.

"That would work, if Cinder will sensed it if she'll knows." C. Naruto stated. "Anko, tell Jing about this, while Yugao still observed Cinder, along with Eliza and Ninu."

Receiving a nod for understatement, as they disappeared with a swirl of leaves…

 **==At the Festival Fairgrounds==**

With Sakura, Ino, and TenTen were wondered around the fairgrounds to met up with the others. After encountered Pyrrha, since she will be chosen for the single round matches. Until they saw C. Sakura in disguised among the crowd.

"You guys go on ahead. There is something I needed to talk to her." Sakura spoke up to the girls, getting a nod from any of them, so they head ahead, leaving two Sakuras, while staring at each other.

At the café section; Sakura and C. Sakura/Sakuya were sitting on the picnic table, ordering cakes and tea for snacks.

"So…how was your training at Patch, while studying in Signal Academy?" C. Sakura asked, as she took a sip of her tea.

"I'm doing fine, Master." Sakura responded. "I did had new friends, and all thanks to Naruto when I had realized about how this world is…"

"That's good to hear…" C. Sakura said, looked proudly.

So, until they continue their conversation between counterparts, a student and a teacher to catch up while in Patch, the home of Ruby and Yang.

 **==With Team SSGN (Signal)==**

"So what any of guys decide for towards the final single rounds?" Naruto asked, since they're on their Dorm room. "I've heard JNPR selected Pyrrha for the single round."

Since the teams will decide who is prepared while training for tomorrow in separate ways.

"Troublesome, maybe we'll had Gaara as well." Shikamaru stated, then explained. "Any of us had faced tougher opponents like JSTR (Jester)."

"He's right." Sasuke said agreement. "Since Gaara had great offense and defense. But as much most of our friends knows about our new skill set."

"Yeah, that made your point…Although, Gaara haven't tried out his new ability." Naruto stated,

That causes the rest of his team tensed about what Naruto's suggestion.

"He's right, although if Pyrrha will used her semblance on my new ability, then its best for sure I will used my sand." Gaara stated.

"Not to mention, my new 'Sewing Needle' sword as well." Shikamaru concluded.

"Don't worry guys, I can handle this…" The redhead sand-user appreciated. "Although…seems I have an idea."

With Gaara's cases, since he'll be facing neither of his siblings; Temari and Kankuro in fact wanted to fought against. Not to mention Pyrrha, as well. Not to mention the rest of the combatants will be facing.

 **==With Team RWBY (Ruby)==**

On Team RWBY's dorm room, at the same time. Since they're prepared for tomorrow's match as well. Since they aware about JNPR (Juniper) selected Pyrrha for the single round match.

"So sis, Weiss, which any of you will facing for the single towards the finals?" Ruby asked.

"We voted Yang for this match? Since she's the toughest team member in team RWBY during the doubles round with Flint and Neon, since my aura level almost zero while against Flint." Weiss declared, before stepped in as the leader of RWBY, receiving a nod from Ladybug duo (namely Ruby and Blake).

"Yeah! I am so~ pump!" Yang proclaimed, as she slam her fist together. "So, does any of my opponent will be in a single like Gaara or Shikamaru?"

So far, as the team discussion about their capabilities for respectful opponents…

 **==With Team HRNS (Harness)==**

On their dorm room, as well. Since most of them had briefing about the single round matches. Thought the thought the same thing about their discussion about the opponent what have faced.

"So which any of you two will do for the single match? Since you two were the best excellent taijutsu users of the Hyuga Clan." Lee suggested.

"I would recommended Lady Hinata will be on this fight." Neji answered.

"Me?" Hinata exclaimed, pointed herself.

"Because you needed to be looked determent around the crowd. So you can be prove yourself worthy." Neji explained.

Lee and Shino humming about what Neji said is true, since her cousin had good reputation in the Academy, so its best for Hinata's turn for earned a reputation.

"You know, he's right." Shino agreed.

"Yosh! I agreed with Neji! Let's give our youthful friend a shot!" Lee exclaimed, causes Hinata smiled bashful for how wanted to try.

 **==With Team KAIT (Cait)==**

"I will be one who face to the single rounds!" Temari called out to her team for single rounds.

Since she and Kankuro faced in the previous doubles round that easily defeat their opponents.

 **==With Team SSSN (Sun) – At Guest Dorm Room #XX==**

 **(AN: It's a random number for the guest dorm rooms.)**

"I will be the one who entered the single round matches!" Sun declared. "So let's best for get some seriously fight!"

As the rest of team SSSN agreed for have their leader for sure, since it's fine for sure that Neptune's reason for sure.

 **==With SABR (Saber) – At Guest Dorm Room #XX==**

SABR had prepared for tomorrow's match, since Shiru had re-manufacture the dust-filled kunais, with a help of her team? Since Bonnie was defeated during the doubles round against Yzak and Dearka.

Then its best for the team leader of SABR will made her quite appearance.

 **==With KALM (Calm) – At Guest Dorm Room #XX==**

"Are you going to face my sister?" Karou asked.

"Yes, Karou." Mari replied, as she gave him a perk on his lips. "I wanted to show how Sil what's the best."

 **==With FRHY (Fray) – At Guest Dorm Room #XX==**

"You sure the crowd will know about your face been shaved?" Han asked.

"Neon is insisted, so it's fine." Roshi replied.

"I see…and you 'still' own me for stole my masked helmet that everyone show my face."

 **==With HRMY (Harmony) – At Guest Dorm Room #XX==**

"So Hotaru, are you going to face the single round match?" Ricca asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll gonna win." Hotaru replied, declared.

"It's hope for Utakata-sensei will watched your fight." Miharu stated, while eating her banana.

"Yeah…it sure is…" Hotaru replied.

 **==With XEVZ (Xevoz) – At Guest Dorm Room #XX==**

"So…everything is ready…sir?" Xenmar asked, addressing Xing…Jing's shadow.

"Yes, I'd heard from Jing about the Black Queen is prepared for phase 2 of her plans." Xing responded.

"Did Jing know about this…you're going tomorrow?" Vance said.

As Xing place his hand on his ear that able to connects Jing and himself.

 **==With DYZR (Daystar) – At Guest Dorm Room #XX==**

"…Seems everything is prepared for strike." Jing declared.

"I agreed my love, let's hope she and her alliance didn't expecting what she will be if her plans will foiled." Yasha stated, agreement.

"Frost informed me about our forces were mobilized." Zeke stated, while sharpen his swords.

*Click!*

Johnny's Executioner's Revolver with a empty chamber, aiming at the scattered moon.

"Let's show what we got…and also the power of the Light Federation Army as well." The medical knight declared.

"Yeah…no matter how Cinder's plan will strike…but as much as she'll had the Grimm by using the fear of the thousands of people in Vale." Jing stated, since he will prepare for anything to avenge Amber, but there is 'someone' had fond with his friend.

"Not to mention that bitch took Amber's power, but a half of it." Zeke frowning about this woman who took that belongs to her, as he remember the time about Amber.

 __"Are you sure, you're going on your on?"__ \- Jing's voice echo his mental flashback.

 __"I'm positive Jing, so stop concerns me."__

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _It been sometime, since Jing was aware about Amber is secret Fall Maiden. Before they had met, she was came by to Shell Town for some vacation, since she heard of it._

 _Until she met Jing and his team, DYZR; Yasha and her brother Zeke, and Johnny Raidern. Not to mention, they met the Uzumaki wedded due, namely Naruto (Kurosaki) and Sakura (Sakuya) Uzumaki._

 **(AN: This is before younger counterparts of Naruto and the others came to Vale.)**

 _Since they replied that they been married over two years. Never thought Amber was admitted about how those married that so young._

 _As Amber spend time in this vacation for days, until Zeke was quite fond on Amber, since being a Fall Maiden. Not to mention…her relationship…_

 _Before Jing introduce Amber to Zeke, since the current Fall Maiden was blushed for seeing a first sight on each other._

 **(AN: I shipped Zeke (OC) x Amber. So its best for sure that possible.)**

 _That results for Yasha teases her older twin about how it was so delightful for seeing them looked together._

 _So after that, Amber is ready to depart for her next adventure._

 _"Don't worry about it, I'll come by if I will decide to move here to Shell Town…and same goes to Zeke as well." Amber persisted, mounted herself on the horse._

 _Amber was wearing a long, green hooded cloak on top of an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants. She also had a gold bracer on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right wrist and pair of golden armored boots. She had a golden pauldron on her right shoulder as well as shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body._

 _"Just be sure, I will be waiting, my sweetheart." Zeke said to his lover, that causes Amber giggled._

 _"Sure, I will, I promise." She replied, smiling. "And don't forget that I'd gave 'it' to you?"_

 _As the Secret Fall Maiden point herself on the neck that tell Zeke was referred to, that made the latter nod for understand of what she is talking about._

 _So with that, Amber left Shell Town, since Jing and Zeke see her off,_

 _"Surely, Zeke, let's hope we can see her soon." Jing said._

 _"Yeah…she will…" Zeke replied, agreed stared at Amber's back while rode her horse. "I hoping that you and my sister will married after all."_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

After they learned about what happen to Amber, (not so long ago, about before Blake Belladonna leave the White Fang), she was attacked, which causes Zeke furious about how she was stubborn, until Jing had C. Naruto find the assailant who took her powers of the Fall Maiden.

Since C. Naruto had all of his spies of his network, I mean ALL of it around the four Kingdom: Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas. Zeke swear himself for someone pay for what she did to his official girlfriend.

Couple of days passed, not to mention, Jing or C. Naruto met up with Raven for information that they found 'them'…but sure that if to get the enemies out of the shadows, which they had stated that they been hiding. So let's wait for them to come up.

But…Raven learned about the target of theirs…their target is: Vale.

Seems Vale got spies as well, including Junior's as well which have share information, and then recruiting his henchman. Seems they found Amber's attackers that they're planning to invade Vale, then formed alliance with the White Fang, they had needed Dust and weapons for sure.

Not to mention Roman Torchwick as well, since because he hire henchman, followed by leading the White Fang, then stealing Dust around any shops, seals them. But blame the Schnee Dust Company.

And then suddenly, C. Naruto felt a presence of the counterparts that came into this world, and also had staff from Beacon who happens to be one of the professors too.

It was surprising shocks C. Naruto and C. Sakura about the younger counterpart on enrolled in Beacon formed a team which surprising shocked more: Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru.

Meaning there is another alternate world as theirs, but most of them age is 13. Meaning they had theory about they came here after Chunin exams, right about the invasion. By judging one of new students in beacon, Gaara's 13 year old attire which guessing about it is his getaway about that attire looked like the one before they're still a young genin.

Then there's more, on several days later; Gaara's siblings, Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Team 3, 8, and 10. Until the chakra spike of the portal is faded, meaning that they are no longer get back…but…thanks to Jing which he was about opens a portal to another world, so going to the same location where they're from.

And also, until after the 'Siege of Vale', until C. Naruto felt 4 signatures, that means it was the old enemy team who take their fallen friend to the certain snake sannin, and lastly is the fifth one came here and then formed a criminal fraction as well, which they're remain the shadows on the public eye. Until the Patriots had been over some time when they got here.

So C. Naruto and C. Sakura decide to let their counterparts handle their problems on their own. Until it was all over, which news been broadcast around the Kingdom about this siege, before the Uzumaki wedded couple, along with Raven, Jing, Xing, and also Shiruba/Shiru as well.

Since they been completely observing the fight, which turns out just as they thought, they 'do' can handle their problems. So now, they're waiting the right time to stepped out on the shadows.

And so…they're prepared for mobilized…

 **==With Team SAKO – At the Guest Dorm Room #XX==**

"So you will be the first to the single rounds, Samui?" Yugito asked, since she come over her friends dorm.

"Yeah, its cool for sure." Samui confirmed.

"This is be put up the heat!" Atsui exclaimed.

"What if-" Omoi was about say.

"Don't. Say. It!" Karui scolded, interjected, as she glance at Yugito and asked. "So is Penny will fight for the single match?"

"Oh yeah, she is 'combat ready', alright." Yugito replied, smiling.

 **==With Team BAND – At the Guest Dorm==**

"Are you sure about this, Athrun?" Breck/Betty questions Athrun about facing his so-called 'ghostly' brother.

"Like hell if I'll face 'him'!" Athrun barked out, yelling, he looked very pissed (aka furious).

The 3 girls of team BAND sighed for Athrun's behavior for his anger towards his brother that which they thought he 'died' that day. **(1)**

"Athrun, if you keep getting angry, but you need to calm down." Nathasha said.

"I AM CALM DOWN! WHY WOULD I CALM DOWN!" Athrun yelled.

"That's far enough, Athrun!" Adal interjected, as she gave a punched his stomach, not so hard that causes him down on his knees while holding his stomach. As she sighed, and spoke up. "Athrun, listen, you know it's best for you, I know Raven took Mu away from you."

"Adal's right, let's face it, you need to talk to him." Breck/Betty stated. "You needed to relax, this is out of control…please…you need to talk to Mu, he had his reasons while he 'died'."

Athrun was silent about how his two female teammates point. Since he needed to talk his reasons.

So, its best to leave them for their moment about this for tomorrow…

 **==With Team PLTM (Platinum) – At the Guest Dorm #XX==**

"So…I will be facing neither my brother or Betty." Mu/Alexei stated.

"It's obvious, Mu." One of his teammates, named Tolle Wayside. "If any of us guessed that means your brother."

 **(AN: This is my version of Tobi-Yaza's 'Todd Wayside'. Since named Tolle after the Gundam SEED Character, Kira's one of his friends, killed by Athrun with the shield of Aegis Gundam. With the brutal fight between friends turned enemies because killed their closest friend.)**

"If its Betty, then its Victoria's fight." Another teammate of PLTM named Lowe Gamos concluded.

 **(AN: Another renamed version OC of Tobi-Yaza's 'Ladon Gamos'. Another name from Lowe Guele, a junk dealer, technician, and pilot of MBF-M1 Astray Red Frame from Gundam SEED Astray.)**

"If any of them was, then it's Mu's fight." Victoria stated.

 **==With Cinder's Team – At their temporary guest room==**

Cinder had everything prepared for tomorrow's single round matches, as Mercury had chosen to be on the arena, while Emerald had prepared for sure.

Since the Pre-Fall Maiden, since Cinder stole half of Amber's powers, due of the interference of Qrow Branwen, that he appeared and stopped the transfer process before all of her powers could be drained from the current maiden with just half of her power had stolen.

Until Cinder finding some recruits for her ambition…

 **==Cinder's Flashback==**

 **(RWBY OST: Beginning of the End (0:00-0:33) – Starts)**

 __"I want to be strong…"__ \- Cinder's voice in her mental flashback recalled about that time from those alien noises and voices are head, echoing as if through a tunnel.

 _"A beautiful ring…for a beautiful woman." A voice of the jewelry salesman in a soft tone, right after a sharp sound goes off._

 _"I'm sorry?" A woman confused rose an eyebrow._

 __"I want to be feared…"__ \- Cinder's voice, concluded.

 _"What!? Impossible! What did…!?" The salesman cried in shocked that sounded like that ring he holds is missing._

 _Until a many sounds of feet echoed, running on the different direction._

 _"She went that way!" A voice of a same man roared for someone stole something._

 __"I want to be powerful…"__ \- Cinder's voice, concluded.

 _"Someone, called the police!" Another woman called out._

 _"How'd she do that?" The salesman wondered incredulously in shocked about someone able to stole something quickly without being noticed._

 _Suddenly, the darkness cut to the smirking face of Cinder, seen with shorter hair and a metal version of her dual swords with arrows on her back._

 _*Gasped!*_

 **(RWBY OST: Beginning of the End (0:00-0:33) – Stopped)**

 _"How did you do that?" Cinder questioned._

 _The person she is talking to in the abandoned alleyway, cornered against a wall, is revealed to be Emerald Sustrai. Emerald has a ponytail instead of her usual locks and is wearing a different outfit, missing her usual white top and arm accessories. Some of the clothes' colors – gloves, pants, even her guns – are switched for different hues._

 _She glares at this stranger while glancing around, backing away slowly and not answering. Without warning, she attempts to get her revolvers from her holsters._

 _"Don't…' Cinder spoke up, advisedly, as Emerald grimaces before she continue. "Of course, you 'want' them to hear you."_

 _There is a sound of footsteps running past while she speaks right behind her._

 _"Where did she go?!" The jewel salesman cried faintly in the distance._

 _As Emerald lets go of the grips, as she demanded. "What do you want?"_

 _"I've already told you." Cinder said, slowly stepping forward slowly, glass anklet shifting with her footsteps. "And I don't like to repeating myself."_

 _"I didn't 'do' anything! Just leave me alone!" Emerald exclaimed, huffed, wanted Cinder to leave._

 _"I know my fair share of liars and thieves." Cinder said to Emerald with explained for skills being a thief. "Stealing is an art of patience, coordination, and in a pinch, sleight of hand. But you didn't 'steal' the ring in your pocket."_

 _Emerald looks shocked and checks the pocket where her prize is as Cinder crossed her arms, continuing._

 _"You took it right before the jeweler's eyes. 'And he smile'."_

 _Emerald was in surprised which turns to suspicion once more, then asked. "Who are you?"_

 **(RWBY OST: Beginning of the End (0:00-0:33) – Restarts)**

 _Cinder keeps on smiling as the scene fades to back, and the voices returns. "You will question everything you know."_

 _As monstrous growling is heard in background._

 _"This is impossible!" Emerald said._

 _There is a sound similar to something vanishing in a puff of smoke, and the growling instantly stops._

 _"I wish to take on an apprentice." The voice of Cinder echoed._

 _"He lives in the mountains with his son." A voice of the large man informed._

 _"Follow me, and you'll never be hungry again." Cinder said._

 _"Thank you…" Emerald said hoarsely._

 _Since Cinder had deduces Emerald to joined her, so she will never go hungry again, as offer which the mint-haired girl gratefully accepts. Which because of Emerald's skills of thievery and being able to steal things right in front of her target through the use of her hallucination semblance._

 _The darkness opens up once more on the panting, bruised and bloodied face of another familiar youth, Mercury Black. He is missing his armor and sash, and his knees are bandaged and stain with blood. There is light from a burning house dancing to his back as he stands before a confident Cinder and wary Emerald._

 _"What are you looking at!?" Mercury demanded, glared at the two._

 _"I'm looking for Marcus Black." Cinder replied._

 _Mercury spits blood on the ground as he gestures back at the burning house and the white-haired man lying face down behind him._

 _"There you go." He replied, pointed at the fallen man._

 _Emerald got up from her stance, then said. "That's…the assassin?"_

 _"And you're his son." Cinder said calmly looking up at Mercury, while being injured. "We saw your fight from the treeline. He's taught you well."_

 _Mercury wipes the blood off of his face, then replied. "Guess so."_

 _"…What's your name?" Cinder asked._

 _Mercury had a moment passes before he tells her, replied. "Mercury."_

 _Cinder nodded in approval, and said. "Mercury…tell me, are you 'anything' like your father?"_

 _The scene fades to back on her smile again._

 _Cinder had recruited Mercury, before she and Emerald looking for the assassin Marcus Black. However, they instead witness Marcus being killed by his son, Mercury. Seeing his remarkable skill in combat, which she had him joined into her group._

 _"So what's in it for me?" Mercury's voice range as he asked Cinder for something._

 _"We don't need him! Everything was going fine!" Emerald said not liking this, sounded protested._

 _*Sound of Emerald being slapped*_

 _"Ugh!" She cries out in pain._

 _"Do 'not' mistake your place." Cinder said firmly._

 _"My dad always said…'if you need to know a city, ask the rats'." Mercury quoted his father's words._

 _"Well, hello, 'gorgeous'." A familiar voice which belongs to Roman Torchwick who chuckling darkly._

 _"So…let me get this straight…" A voice belonging to Adam, sounded clearer then the others._

 **(RWBY OST: Beginning of the End (0:00-0:33) – Ended)**

 _The darkness cuts away to the image of Cinder standing respectfully in the center of a tent, Emerald and Mercury sitting on their knees behind her. The official formed Cinder's fraction had meeting the White Fang Leader, Adam Taurus._

 _"You could've gone anyone for help. You could've made a deal with a gang leader, paid off some Huntsman that have strayed from their…'righteous path'."_

 _Two members of the White Fang armed with a rifle and sword are to one side, and the Lieutenant leaning up against the other, as the man steps into view before a map of Remnant._

 _"But instead, you choose to seek an audience with me." Adam finished wanting to be sure he hearing right._

 _"You're the one we need." Cinder stated to negotiates the leader of the White Fang for recruitment. "Your skill, your ability to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man, Adam. And we've put a lot of thought into-"_

 _"Then you're clearly not thinking straight!" Adam interrupts her, stepping forward with his finger raised, as he continue. "If you truly understood me, you would know coming here was a mistake. The White Fang is not an organization for hire. We're force of revolution!"_

 _He makes a fist with his last word, and Emerald shares a look with Mercury, eyebrows raised._

 _"I believe our plan will be beneficial for all parties involved." Cinder said, looked unintimidated. "I have…an associate in Vale. He and I are working on a revolution on our own. But we can't do it without your forces. We need-"_

 _"What you need…is to leave." Adam interrupts again, forcibly, as he hoists up his weapon; Wilt and Blush. "You're asked my man to die for your cause - a 'human' cause."_

 _With a venom in his voice, as he puts his hand to the hilt of his sword._

 _"That is not an idea. I am willing to entertain."_

 _That causes Cinder scrolls in obvious displeasure, but makes herself bow to the White Fang Leader._

 _"Very well." She understands._

 _The three leave the tent and go off into the nearby woods, with Adam stepping out to look at them from behind his mask._

 _"What was that about?" A voice of Blake stepping up behind him, hand on her side._

 _"Nothing." Adam replied, as he walks away, then informed her. "We need to finish preparing. The train will be here at dawn."_

 _As Blake follows her mentor as the scene fades to black…_

 **(RWBY OST: Beginning of the End (0:00-0:33) – Restarts)**

 _"So now what?" A voice of Mercury asked Cinder what to do, after a failed meeting with Adam._

 _"There's another task we much attend to." Cinder stated._

 _"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a friend of mine." Emerald said heading to a Innkeeper. About the whereabouts of their 'target'._

 _"Ah, yea. She was just here yesterday." The Innkeeper stated._

 _"Remember the plan. Exactly as discussed. Not a foot out of place." Cinder said seriously._

 **(RWBY OST: Beginning of the End (0:00-0:33) – Ended)**

 _The darkness cuts to the overcast view of a forest, a single path with a wooden fence to either side cutting through the green._

 **(RWBY OST: Beginning of the End (0:34-0:33) – Starts)**

 _From the trees comes a lone white horse trotting along slowly, a green-cloaked rider with golden armor and her hood up on its back. The animal comes forward as the sharp sound is heard once more, and the two stop when they come across the scene of a young green-haired girl curled up and crying next to a felled bicycle._

 _"Hmm?" A mysterious female rider notice it in the middle of the road._

 _Despite the fact that another camera angle shows only a fully-grown Emerald standing there, the rider dismounts from her steed and slowly approaches the child, who looks up as the mysterious stranger kneels down to her level and smirks. The girl flinches in fright when the woman reaches into her clothes and pulls out an apple, not realizing she's only offering it to empty air._

 _Emerald stands only a few feet away from the oblivious heroine, scrunching her face up in determination and readying to attack by grabbing her weapons and sliding a foot back. The kicked-up dust manages to be seen_ _behind the girl even when the one who kicked it doesn't._

 _"Huh?" The woman gasps as the image of the child happily reaching for the apple suddenly disappears._

 _Dropping the fruit and leaping back quickly as the horse turns to run away, Amber ditches the cloak and pulls out her weapon, expanding the double crystal-headed staff to full length. She sees Emerald running towards her, guns blazing green shots, each of which are deflected against the Maiden's hand. Amber twirls the spear around her body, kicking up the winds and blasting it towards her opponent, forcing Emerald to slide back._

 _Just as she does this, Mercury comes up from the side and jumps over the fence, landing on her staff as she forces him and a returning Emerald back with another gale. Mercury simply leaps on a post and launches himself at her, forcing Amber to unleash a stream of fire from the red crystal on him, but her attacker merely curls up and lets his legs take the brunt of the damage, flames burning away the orange pants as the complex machinery and lit-up metal making up the robotic prosthetics underneath is revealed._

 _With his artificial limbs, he continues to come forward through the fire and kick Amber on her back, only for Emerald to land on her from above, cracking the very ground underneath. She and Mercury jump back and get ready to fight again when Amber gets up, head bowed until she looks up with orange energy pouring from her eyes. The winds erupt from the Maiden, swirling around and making her enemies cover their faces from the force, when she lifts off the ground and spreads her arms to the sky, lightning now rumbling in the clouds for her to aim at the two, who barely get out of the way in time._

 _Calling upon more of the storm, Mercury and Emerald continue to dodge each bolt as Cinder steps into view a ways back from the fight. The two ambushers fire on Amber, but the invisible shield now covers her whole body, taking each shot as she reaches to her side and clenches a fist, making the leaves rise into the air and come to her. With a raised arm, the leaves turn from green to frozen ice, and she rains the newly-sharpened projectiles down on her foes, who are unable to avoid the attack._

 _Amber continues this assault until she senses Cinder running towards her from behind, face set in determination, and summons a fireball to launch at her third adversary, who manages to leap over the attack. Cinder slides across the ground, kicking up dirt._

 _Cinder faces her palm to the dirt, the yellow fabric on her sleeve glowing, and coalesces the dirt into several glass shards, which she aims at the floating Maiden. Amber is knocked back from the damage, face down in the dirt, until she looks up with normal eyes just when the sharp sound is heard again. She first sees the area empty, but Emerald flickers into view for a moment, and Amber slowly realizes what's happening as Mercury also shifts into her frame of vision, with Cinder coming forward in spurts, swords raised._

 _She attempts to slice Amber with the two blades, only for the Maiden to deflect each hit and kick the assailant away just as Mercury and Emerald come forward in her stead. The two miss their initial attacks and get kicked for their efforts, but Mercury lands a blow on her only for Amber to rush at him, not noticing Cinder connect her swords together into their bow shape and notching three arrows. Amber manages to punch Emerald and kick Mercury away right before turning around and seeing Cinder launch the arrows at the ground around her, which erupt in a high whistling noise and a burning explosion from each projectile. She feels the full force of it all, her Aura disappearing entirely from the damage._

 _The screen is white for a moment before Cinder appears with her partners behind her, slowly approaching their target as she gets up from her hands and knees. She swipes at the three with a gust of wind that blows them all away, but Mercury races back towards her until he's blasted back by a bolt of lightning from the now burning-eyed Maiden. She suddenly turns back and sends a fireball at Emerald, only for it to disappear and the real thief to be revealed on the other side, also getting a blast of flame._

 _With all three of her opponents down, Amber grabs her staff from the ground and uses it as support to walk over to Emerald, wincing and clutching her side all the while. Emerald only has time to look up in fear before Amber glowers and raises her weapon to finish the fight... just when a quick whooshing noise ends with a sudden thump right as she gasps in pain._

 _Eyes wide, Amber collapses forward, an arrow sticking out from her back while Cinder lowers the bow and smiles once more. She drops her weapon and calmly comes forward, taking out a white glove as Mercury and Emerald force their defeated foe to her knees. Amber and Cinder meet eye-to-eye before the villainess lifts up her now gloved hand, the back of it marked with the red symbol of an open eye in a compass shape, broken on one side by five diamond shapes. Cinder reaches down, palm towards Amber when the white suddenly opens a small red portal, out from which a Grimm bug comes out._

 _Amber's pupils contracted, begging in a whispered. "Please don't…"_

 _The creature spits out a web of black, attaching to Amber's face in a familiar pattern. When she looks up, screaming, her one free eye is blazing, a final blast of wind erupting from her as the glow fades into the inky strands, up through the glove, and into Cinder's body. Her own victorious eyes light up with power, a shower of sparks surrounding her and black-and-red circle appearing under their feet. Amber closes her eye…_

 _Then without warning, footsteps are seen racing towards the ritual, and Cinder only has a moment to look up and see Qrow Branwen swinging his sword down on them, severing the web and making the three leap back._

 _The Huntsman grabs the unconscious Maiden before she hits the ground, and Cinder watches to her hand as the glove burns away into nothingness, leaving only a tattoo of high heels between her exposed shoulder blades._

 _Cinder looks up with a grin, right eye now brimming with golden energy, as she gets up from her position and raises her arms, embers circling around her. Qrow can only see her shimmering face for a second before the ground under him starts to glow, and he gets himself and Amber out of the way just as it explodes._

 _He looks back and finds that the three are gone, then turns his worried gaze to the marked and comatose face of Amber when the scene fades to black._

 **(RWBY OST: Beginning of the End (0:34-5:00) – Ended)**

 _"The Huntsman severed the connection before it was completely…" Cinder's voice rang in the darkness. "Yes. It's…an emptiness. It burns. Like hunger. I like it. Yes. I will claim what is ours. Thanks you."_

 _The darkness cuts back to the White Fang camp, Adam and the Lieutenant in a different tent around a table of maps, masks, and vials of Dust all around._

 _"We'll find her, sir." He said, as he holds a hand up to his chest. "I swear on my life."_

 _Adam replied, sharply stated. "Forget it. It's time I return to Mistral and…"_

 _His sentence is cut short with the sounds of groans, explosions, and crashing are heard outside of the tent flaps._

 _The two come out of the tent, blade and chainsaw raised._

 **(RWBY OST: Beginning of the End (5:01-5:39) – Ended)**

 _"What is this?!" Adam demanded, that causes his eyes widen through his mask in shocked, seeing the destruction and his White Fang soldiers lying the ground as the flame rose._

 _Seeing Cinder had her swords drawn amid the still-smoking battlefield, and her subordinates kneeling on the ground with cases in front of them._

 _"We could gone to anyone for help." Cinder stated. "But we chose you, Adam Taurus."_

 _As she discarded her weapons and strides towards the two._

 _"Our plan will be beneficial for both of us." She concluded, as a wall of flames abruptly starts at their feet as she raises her hand._

 _The scene changes to view of Cinder's face. The designs on her sleeve are glowing._

 _"Or one of us."_

 _Emerald opens her case to reveal Dust crystals and collector canisters inside, while Mercury shows the neatly-arranged stacks of Lien in his._

 _"So…which will be?" Cinder asked, for offer negotiated to formed alliance._

 _Adam slowly straightens up while Cinder lowers her arm, clothes going back to their regular colors as she smiles._

 **==Cinder's Flashback Ended==**

Cinder still smiling for got her plan in motion. Not to mention, the Foundation of Akatsuki no San'aku (Dawn of Three Evil) consists; Akatsuki, Itachi was one of them, Danzo and his ROOT fraction, and Orochimaru's sound fraction, since aware about a group that Junior hired were worked on the same fraction.

It was right after Cinder made negotiates the White Fang, until Roman Torchwick informed her about this group…

Until Orochimaru died during the train in the breach, killed by the Uchiha brothers that for sure. Which informed by Roman about the group of high-ranked criminals. Now with the sound fraction is now gone, while the remnants themselves joined neither Akatsuki or ROOT.

While looked over the screen on her scroll, showing the pair of winning combatants that move to the single round matches…

But sooner or later…everything will be prepared…

"So, is the plan started tomorrow?" A familiar voice, getting Salem attention to see a white Zetsu emerges onto the wooden floor, since this one is a clone army of the original Zetsu.

"Yes, we had it prepared tomorrow, so its time for proceed." Cinder replied, causes a wicked smile on the white-Zetsu's face.

"I'm sure of it, but as long as you know what your mistress told you." Zetsu stated.

"Indeed…" She replied, agreement. "So tell me more about Infinite Tsukuyomi, and the back story of Kaguya Otsutsuki…?"

With the white Zetsu clone didn't mind for the original shares info about this…

"I'll tell the original about your curiously…"

 **==With Zeke==**

The samurai-ninja sharpened Vortex Fang, as he view himself in the reflection on the side of the blade. As Zeke place his sword lend besides the Warp Claw, as he took out a pendant underneath his armor around his neck.

That pendant itself on his was an Haumea amulet, which it was amber. But there is a slight crack on the pendant, since it was made by Amber for used a small of her Fall Maiden powers that able to create that, since it also allows to something that if she is close by or a slight crack meaning that something is wrong. **(2)**

Since the Maidens of the Four Seasons created amulets, which anything to create as rings or bracelets, then the current maiden will gave it to a love one to close to, so far that those who trustworthy to keep the Maidens' existence remained secret. And as the current Fall Maiden, and along with the rest of the sister maidens, so the user can sensed the piece of the power nearby, that which means can follow where the cared person was. **(3)**

Since before what happen to Amber when her powers got stolen into half, since her powers within that amulet about 15% that within this pendant. And also she had her soul within in that pendant he wore.

Until he and Jing were quickly heading where Amber is traveled to, since her horse was appeared, since they were taking a fast ride to get there fastest they could.

 **==Flashback Started – After Qrow save Amber==**

 _Jing rode a three-wheeled (two pair up in front and one in the rear) motorcycle with extraordinary maneuvering capabilities and with a combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics._ **(4)**

 _With Zeke rode on the back, they're armed, and then wore black hooded cloaks, so anyone did not know who they are, while most the eyes of the people about those suspected individuals, which they heard a rumor of the non-government organization that protects anyone; human and faunus alike._

 _On the distance, they saw storm clouds, followed by a sound of thunderstruck, which they can tell that was Amber had unleashed the power of Fall Maiden._

 _Until they saw a familiar horse ran passed them._

 _"That's Amber's horse!" Zeke exclaimed, before he took out his amulet on his neck, seeing the amber is glowing with orange-lining is started to fade, meaning that she is in weaken state._

 _"Jing, hurry!" He yelled._

 _"I'm on it!" Jing responded, as he accelerate the speed of his bike._

 _Once they arrived the scene where Amber's location, seeing the condition of the area is a warzone, several of craters causes by Amber against an unknown adversary._

 _Then there's someone on the distance, before Jing made a turn to skidded to stop his bike, which reveal had to be Qrow Branwen. Jing and/or Zeke was aware that they had know that man wielded a sword turned into a scythe, and then they know that was Raven's brother as well._

 _On his arms, is Amber, she was heavy concussion and also knockout, unconscious. Causes Jing quickly maneuvered his bike aside to skid breaks to stop his Fenrir bike._

 _Once they stopped, as seeing Qrow while holding Amber on his arms, survey the area where the enemy was there at the moment that they're escape._

 _"Diabhal (Damn)!" Qrow exclaimed._

 _"Amber…" Jing's voice whispered before he and Zeke got out on the bike, then cursed exclaiming. "Damn it! We're too late."_

 _"No…" Zeke muttered in shocked for could not believe what happen to Amber within his eyes, while his face was covered in a hood, and then rush towards them._

 _"Hey, is she alright?" Zeke's voice looked concerned, approaching Qrow while holding Amber, causes the latter attention to see a hooded samurai-ninja and then a soldier._

 _"She's in coma." Qrow replied. "And who the hell are you two?"_

 _"It's none your concern, Huntsman." Jing responded, since while he and Zeke wore the black hooded cloaks to covered themselves without reveal themselves._

 _"Those outfit!? Are you with the members of the_ _'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo_ _'?" Qrow stated, before he looked at the pair. By recognized that attire they had wore, before._

 _"Like I said: It's none your concern, and you already know who we are, and we know who you are. So tell us what happen?" Jing replied with questions._

 _"How the hell I know? I saw Amber got attacked, and had her powers drained by that woman." The drunken swordsman replied. "And good thing I'd made it in time to stopped the transfer process before all of…"_

 _"Don't bother, we had known her 'status', along with the other 3 of the 'seasons', but she told us to be our trustworthy." Zeke interjected. "And did you observed her while she had left the Inn, not hours ago."_

 _"Yeah…and I had a feeling something is not right. So how did you know that she is in trouble? And how DID know about I'd been watched her?" Qrow questioned._

 _"And due time, Mr. Huntsman…and due time…" Jing replied, until he notice a scar on her face that causes by something that drained her powers into half and then transfer to someone that her powers was stolen. "But first, I be taking some samples that Amber's assailant stole half of her powers."_

 _"Sure…if you insist." Qrow replied. "And I be taken her to somewhere hidden…but I know the place."_

 _Getting a nod from Jing, as he took out a cotton and vial to collect samples, as he extract it on her face then took the sample of a black web substance that place it on the vial._

 _"I had a 'friend' will take a look on the dark influence of this sample." Jing stated. "And then find the way to cure her."_

 _"Really?" Qrow frowned._

 _"We're positive, so its best way to not to mention about us what you have encountered for." Zeke concluded. "But know this…as long as we are the 'Wings of the Heavenly Patriots' will save those who started the conflict."_

 _"So…you are really the 'Patriots'." Qrow said claimed about those guys are on the rumors._

 _"That's right, Mr. Branwen. We only protect the secrecy of the Maidens' existence, and also save the four kingdoms of what we are here for…but until we met again…" Jing replied._

 _So with that, as he and Zeke turn ran towards Fenrir, as Qrow was about to gave a chase, but its possible while holding the comatose Amber, since he had no choice to take Amber to hidden safe place._

 _As until seeing the two members of the patriots left the scene, while rode the bike in the distance._

 _Qrow took out his scroll and called in about this situation._

 _Once to hear a scroll phone call picked up, and Qrow spoke up. "Oz…we have a problem…"_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Zeke will prepared for anything, while stared at the necklace, as he closed his eyes with determent that he learned the name of the assailant that stole Amber's half of the Maiden's power. She will pay for what she had done.

As he stood, then grab the Vortex Fang and Wolf Claw, then sheathed into on his side of his hips, and grab the Flame Edge katana, then strapped on the backside.

Zeke prepared to leave the dorm for some training for tomorrow, while Jing did some workout training for tomorrow.

 **==OVA==**

With Adam had still agreed to the alliance with Cinder being an 'business associated' after the incident in Vale declared 'Siege of Vale', and had became really pleased when after being informed that Danzo, and his men called ROOT will be aiding them in the near future.

The only thing that was bothering him was the fact that he lost 2/3 of White Fang members who had fled away to ally themselves with Itachi, a human perhaps, just like Roman and Danzo, and take part in the organization he had originally worked with.

Which the leader of the White Fang had 1/3 of his revolution army to prepared for anything…

But that wasn't the main thing that bothers him, apparently he had seen his men watching the tournament the other day, and was please to know that Blake was taking part, surely after she left the White Fang with a simple 'good-bye'.

When today arrive, he decided to let everyone take the day off to see the matches, but the thing was, after seeing the fight for team SSGN, he was extremely furiously at how Blake was not only broke up with Adam on extremely bad terms, being 'mentor and student', but she was dating a practical child about age 15 or less, and had kissed him on national television.

That causes Adam shot the Television screen with his Blush Rifle, since being an angry bull that lost his temper for seeing red, since Gaara is a redhead, so bulls HATES red because most bulls were color-blind to red. Bulls gets angry when they see red color. Thus, the bull is likely irritated for seeing red. But not just red, but along with waving a cape as well. **(5)**

For the rest of the day, Adam had been training for 24/7 to prepare himself to murdered Gaara, and Blake once, and for all.

 **==With Itachi==**

Apparently the White Fang who use to be part of under the orders of Roman, had became rebelled, and quite to those who had survive that incident in the tunnel that breach Vale, and allied themselves to assist Itachi's Organization and/and his own Fraction.

Well, it's called: 'Akatsuki' Fraction.

Itachi had originally denied it, but after convincing from the Mobliz family, and some of the friends he made over time, and how it was demanded by his boss, so Itachi oblige.

The thing was more of them arrived every day after some convincing from other White Fang members turned to honorary Akatsuki members, and lately they haven't been feeling like Citizens of faunus supremacy. Also find a human or faunus like with strong and skilled caliber to be a member of the Akatsuki.

Currently they are taking the time to build an army, to reorganized, while the Zetsu had something to do, as he was able to reproduced his clones to send some recon, and then gotten strong in this world, and are well aware that it may take a few years.

Since then, they found a perfect base of operation for formed the Akatsuki, and their army of White Fang remnants. So far, they needed more currency, weapons, dusts, and even provisions.

So…its better for the fact since their goal was the nine former jinchuurikis-turn-now users of the tailed beasts' power. And then the fact since the plan of Tobi/Madara/Obito still continues…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) Ending 6: 1/3 no junjou na kanjou – Starts)  
By: SIAM SHADE**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:06)**

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'my heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 0:23-0:30)**

«Nagaku nemurenai yoru ga kimi e to omoi»  
«Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo…!»

«Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa»  
«Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru»

«Give me smile and shine days»  
«Kimi no' smile de!»  
«Itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo 'good' koraeraruru»

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'my heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 1:23-1:29)**

«Manatsu no ame no you ni, kawaita suhada»  
«Uruosu kimo no egao ga mabushikute!»

«Give me smile and shine days»  
«Kyuu ni sumasanaide!»  
«Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara»

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'My heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 2:09-2:12)**

« 'My heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 2:16-2:23)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 55 in Season 3…

Well…that's that, chapter 55. So…there you go, the new chapter for this time.

The single round matches is coming up for sure until then…now with Pyrrha had met a real like Maiden in the 'Four Seasons'. Hopefully for what her destiny lays of her decision…

Just like in Canon, if Pyrrha's fate had died for facing Cinder about how powerful she was…until Ruby's mental breakdown that unleashes the power of the Silver Eyes.

Well…let's hope how Jaune, Ren, and Nora had changed for a passed a year. That's for sure that I will had the rest of the heroes and heroines will be take part ways and trained for an extra year for sure.

Not to mention…I should had spend time reading some stories about regarding married in young age as for example: Saito x Louise of Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero). Since I kinda like the final episode about how those two were married.

So…I had decide to make it happen, as much as myself for having them to be married in young age. But age does not matter…after all, this will be interesting for sure…

~~~M~~~

I would like for Monty Oum's creation…hopefully that his work will be carried on. Rooster Teeth will be sure that everything will be completely wonderful for the Volume 4 starts…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M  
MM~MM~M~~~M~MM~~M~~~M~~~~M~M~  
M~M~M~M~~~M~M~M~M~~~M~~~~~M~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~~MM~~~M~~~~~M~~  
M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M~~~M~~~~~M~~

MMMMM~M~~~M~M~~~M  
M~~~M~M~~~M~MM~MM  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~M~M  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~~~M  
MMMMM~MMMMM~M~~~M

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~M

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Which any of you read 'B4 BAAY'. Which I will not re-write it for sure, so it's best for sure that I will not going to doing that re-writes his story project.

 **(2).** The Haumea Amulet was based on Gundam SEED that Cagalli gave Athrun a good-luck charm to protects him. And also based on Vivre Card in One Piece that Ace gave Luffy a piece of paper so that he can take their distance between each other as brothers, and then when that card burns, meaning that the life force of the owner is bad state for sure.

The information that anyone knows how it works or not:

A Vivre Card is made from part of a person's fingernail which is then made into paper. It is completely waterproof and fireproof, but can be torn and given to a cared person that one would be separated from.

The torn pieces will point to and move towards each other no matter where they are in the world, allowing one to always be able to tell in which direction the other person is.

True to the name "paper of life", Vivre Cards also display the life force of their owner. If the life force of the person who gave the Vivre Card is disappearing, the card will begin to burn. It will grow back to its original size if the person recovers.

 **(3).** My own ways for version of RWBY about when Maidens of Four Season creates amulet necklaces made from their powers and give it to someone who had being trustworthy, cared, and earned respect. And someone who is being loved with.

So the each color of the Maidens of Four Season that I had create as Fanon:

1\. Winter – White with Light-blue accents  
2\. Spring – Green with Light-green accents  
3\. Summer – Purple with Violet-accents  
4\. Fall – Amber with orange accents

 **(4).** It's my most favorite motorize vehicle, Fenrir from Final Fantasy, since I never rode a motorcycle before. Its kinda not good for me for learned to balanced.

 **(5).** Good thing when I had spend time playing 'Neighbors from Hell 2 on Vacation'. So if you find the chapter about there is a bull that paints the bench red while the neighbor sleeps, then the bull saw the red on his back. So be sure to watch the gameplay.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= 2x shoulder shields

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** State-on-Progress

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 258+ favorite(s) and 254+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Zero Hour'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/13/2016/11:01am

 **Finished** : 10/21/2016/6:19pm

 **Published:** 10/22/2016/12:00am


	56. C: Zero Hour - Part 1: To be Destiny

**Chapter 56:** Zero Hour; Part 1: To be Destiny or Not to be Destiny

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With Pyrrha had deep thoughts about her decision to be the next Fall Maiden for her own destiny.

Since her decision lays within for how she can take the role as next Maiden… So far, what will do if she'll tell her blonde male teammate/partner of hers…does her destiny is love for the blonde…? Or destiny is burden with responsibility…?

Next…a certain pre-fall maiden that still had other plans were going for the single round matches. While unaware about the Patriots were on their watchful eyes and ears on them…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that its not that simple.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 56 of this story, which now the Season 3 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Now that the first episode of Volume 4 of RWBY is up! Now I can watch to the next week, after RWBY: Chibi's Season 1's final episode.

On this statement, I will be working on a drawing of Kuramasaiga's forms, while the blade is still underway. And then it's version will based on RAVE and Fairy Tail, since most fans manage to get finished the 10 commandments with color of course…

It will be hard to draw it up for sure…

Also, with a new season 4 of RWBY, meaning that the scrolls allows to customized it, just as I had places stickers for sure. Not to mention, there are other 3 Maidens around Remnant were wellhidden.

Then…Ozpin's dead? How could this happen? I wanted to know about what happen back there?

Since most of members of 'Salem's fraction' that dealt with Silver-eyed warriors before. So its best for sure for what's next at least…

New characters were named Watts, Tyrian and Hazel.

Also there's Weiss' butler named Klein. Afterwards when he told her she was summoned by her father. Let's hope, his name will be updated soon…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** It sure is, hey I'd watch the new season 4, Episode 1 of RWBY about what happen to Cinder, did you saw how heavily concussion she receives during the Season 3: Episode 12.

 **god of all:** Yeah, I will, so thanks again for another review for my updated chapter.

 **To hikarikitsune27:** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy ii to share.

 **Guest-otter:** Yeah, Cinder's plan will be failed, causes Salem will NOT too pleased about this...

And I'm sure Team MBGT will joined the fight in Battle of Beacon for the next or future chapters soon.

 **Axcel (a chapter 6):** Yeah, I know had both halves been split, since the Shinigami had split Kurama's chakra that sealed within his father, while Naruto had the Yang chakra. And I do know the power of halves were the equal power. So, it's okay for at least.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

 **==Details==**

 **Note: New adjustment for stated to add days/month/year for statement for regarding those topics and gossips.**

10/24/2016/7:57am – Now with the new season is updated, Episode 1. Finding the 'answers' around this new season regarding those terms: Raven's reasons, Summer's sudden disappearance, how Cinder survived the sear power of the silver eyes after the Grimm dragon was frozen.

Not to mention, one of Cinder's eye with a scar on her face, that covered the side of it. Guess like Taiyang said about 'you did a number on it' that froze the Grimm dragon. And then that Cinder wore a mask with a new update information about her time-skip attire, meaning she lost her left eye from Ruby. So that she having 'serious' injury during the fight which she was completely shocked about how she was underestimated Ozpin had her in the Beacon Academy.

When Cinder cannot talk which though Emerald which what is to be done about Ruby. So its Spring Maiden is next, before Salem assigned new Character named Tyrain to capture and bring Ruby to her for what she is going to do to her?

So…I was REALLY wanted to know about what's happens next, if Cinder's injures is heavily.

Then new characters as well, during the intro: seeing Blake had someone besides her before Sun was pushed aside, probably her brother, or cousin. Let's find out until then for sure. Weiss was been at home, studying and training, while Yang at Patch to improved herself for sure.

Ruby with claimed RNJR (Ranger) consists with herself, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. Journeying to Haven to find some answers, and then fought their way around.

Although, I was wondered what Salem wanted Ruby after the meeting regarding for sure, not to mention,

10/26/2016/6:17am – As you may know, guess I will be watching new episode of RWBY Volume 4 til Monday without knowing about this. I been watched my time for waiting for the new episodes in some time. Which of course that I REALLY didn't know!

As the Volume 4 premiere: the 'Farm boy' after Salem's meeting? Seems that he looks important to the series…let's find out, soon.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"] – Adjusted Grammer 10/27/2016/10:06pm**

|"AI and Adjutant Speech"| - New grammer due of chapter 31, before temporary.

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Opening: Dreams – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

As the scene starts by shadowy figure of Naruto Uzumaki pans back reveal his head and torso with his red glowing eyes with slits, as the scene pans to reveal his figure of a bijuu mode of Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

The scene starts by seeing Naruto sat on the hill of the Emerald Forest at night with a scattered moon, as he looked up at the stars, before Naruto's head zoomed in.

~wasurekaketa yume ga ima ugokidasu~

The next scene pans up of seeing Ruby had her eyes closed with her Crimson Rose Sniper Rifle/Scythe, then pans on her face then opens her silvery eyes.

~mune no sukima~  
~sukoshizutsu umeru yo ni~

The next scene of Jing with his black trench coat with silver edges, don his shoulders, with the wind sways on his back, and Ozpin with a cane and coffee mug on each hand, then a scattered moon between them.

~kooritsuita kioku ga mezameru shunkan~

Then the next scene of Naruto had his ninja attire battle ready with his eyes closed, then opens his eyes. And the scene pans over to his head with a determent look.

~hajimaru mirai dake wo ima negau~

As the scene pans on his chest then had his hands claps together, suddenly his body was covered in golden flames, and jumped onto the air, and then drawn his Kuramasaiga in sword form, reverse-gripped.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:40-0:42)**

The scene of Naruto was on the river with his feet on the water slowly waved, on his back, staring at the stars and scattered moon, with the wind flaps his haori on aside.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~  
~ryote de dakishimete~

The next scene of image of Gaara with a sand gourd on his back and arms crossed and Weiss with her rapier Myrtenaster which the camera pans aside.

~hanasazu akiramezu ni~

The next scene of Sasuke with Chidori Cutter and his hand sparks with blue lightning and Blake with Gambol Shroud in dual wield; a Ninjato/Pistol and Cleaver Sheath. Along with Yang with her Ember Celica and Shikamaru with his rat hand-seal to form his shadow possession jutsu.

~shinjitsuzuketai~

The next scene of Pein with his Rinnegan eyes flaring, and Cinder with a glowing eyes with her dual blades. And along Itachi with his Sharingan flares and armed with Shisui, Roman with his cane; Melodic Cudgel, to prepared to fire a explosive flare.

And then Emerald with her weapons in kama-form, along with Mercury to prepared to kick to fire a shot on them, along with Kisame with Shark-Skin Sword and Konan with her papers to prepared to attack.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~

Then they attack, as on the side of seeing Team RWBY and SSGN attacks as well, with Yang fires a barrage of lead shots and Sasuke fires multiple fireballs at them.

Then the there's Mercury, Emerald, Kisame, and Konan dodged or deflects them.

~kono te ni tsukamu made~

Weiss and Yang lunges her attack at them followed by Gaara and sends his sand at them, followed by Shikamaru's shadow tendrils attack them.

Cinder and Pain dodged them, as the ash black haired women launches a largest fireball at them, followed by Pein's Almighty Push attack. As the each 3 members of SSGN and RWBY avoid aside.

~omoi wo wasurenai de~

Then finally Naruto and Ruby stepped in, as the blonde hanyou with a Rasenshuriken on hand and the redhead scythe wielder with a sniper form aim at them.

~oitsuzukete yukitai kara~

Naruto launched his Rasenshuriken at it, followed by Ruby's Dust Blast as well.

At the last part of Beacon Academy at nighttime with a scattered moon.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Several Hours Earlier – With Pyrrha==**

 **(AN: I will make it a different episodes as 'Destiny' and 'Beginning of the End', along withhalf of the 'Fall' episodes. Since it's a good way to do so for sure about this story.)**

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Destiny (3:19-4:39) – Starts)**

It's been hours with a important discussion with Ozpin with his group, along with the 3 jonin senseis of hidden leaf, about her decision being the next Fall Maiden. She had deep thought about her decision, which she can't tell about how her destiny lays within. Which they been keep secrets to the public eye minus the three police officers about the existence of the Four Maidens.

Pyrrha sits along outside the dining hall, since she cannot come to the festival grounds because of how when she had time to made her choice, and even her own decisions…

With Pyrrha's head bowed as the wind rises. She sees the air blow a single orange leaf onto the cobblestones at her feet, and she looks at the fall colors with a face of total fright, remembering the sight of Amber in her comatose state and the choice weighing her down.

"Hey."

That causes Pyrrha snapped her out though her flashback trance, turns her head up to see her smiling (boy)friend with a large cone of cotton candy, it's like before from Tanabata festival.

Before JN(P)R had looked worried about Pyrrha didn't come to the fairgrounds of the festival. So Jaune decide to find her by buying a cotton candy to return the favor. While Ren and Nora will enjoying their time in the fairgrounds, well, not 'together-together' what Nora had stated.

"Here, it still might do some good like the last time you gave me during the Tanabata Festival." Jaune said, offered.

Pyrrha stared at the offered treat while she comes back to the real world before hesitantly taking it.

"Um…right. Thank you, Jaune." She replied.

Jaune's beam fades as he sees her still-tormented face, and looks to the far end of the building as Nora and Ren comes around, the latter carrying a cotton candy, a tub of popcorn and a steam bun on top of it (which its new to everyone), and a drink to sip on.

Nora already knows what's happening right as she sees it and gesturing to her distracted friend.

"Uh…come on, Ren. Let's go back to the fairgrounds." The orange-haired hammer-wielder said, as she drags him away from Jaune and Pyrrha's private scene, hearing her voice fadely. "I'll win you another stuff animal."

Jaune looks back to Pyrrha and takes a seat next to her, then said.

"You were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that?" He stated, manage to get her to look at him as he laughs in sadness to himself. "Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. How depressing is that?"

"I'm sure they didn't-" Pyrrha was about to replied, her sorrow becomes surprised, eyes widening and drops the pink fluffy snack as she realizes Jaune's hand is place upon hers, as the latter looked up at the blonde knight.

"I guess…" Jaune begun, with a slight smile. "I'm just trying to say that…you've always been there for me…"

Before he looked at Pyrrha's face, then eyes rolled onto the ground, sadden a bit, then continue.

"Even when I didn't deserve it. And I can tell there's something on your mind, so…I don't know. How can I help?"

In his mind, he thank Jing, Athrun, and Nathasha for being Pyrrha into his attention and life. Still being dense which he wasn't aware about Pyrrha had feelings with him.

Pyrrha was astonishment melts away into contentment, as she leans over and places her head in the startled Jaune's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"You already doing it." She said.

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Destiny (3:19-4:39) – Ended)**

Jaune's quickly matched Pyrrha's smile with his own, and the two stay there for a long moment, but as an additional autumn leaf joins the first, Pyrrha's expression darken once more.

 **(Naruto OST: Sadness and Sorrow – Starts)**

"Jaune…" Pyrrha called as she gets up from her nestling.

"Hmm?" Jaune responded, looks at her.

Suddenly Pyrrha takes her hand out from his, looking away, then said. "I don't know what to do."

"W-What did you mean?" Jaune asked, wondering what's wrong with Pyrrha all of sudden.

Pyrrha glances up as she wonders what to say, then asked. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Jaune was taken aback by this question.

"Um…" The blonde knight tried the right words to respond. "I-I don't know. I guess that depends on how you view it."

Pyrrha explains her opinion as the wind blows the two leaves away.

"When I think of destiny. I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather…some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life." She explained.

"Okay. Um, yeah. I can see that, sure." Jaune stated, he wasn't sure about what was Pyrrha was about talking about for her sudden question.

Pyrrha was struggling to find the right words as she glances at him.

"Well…what would you do if something came along with your…never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?" The redhead champion stated with questions.

"Like…what?" Jaune asked Pyrrha for her reasons for that question.

"Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?" Pyrrha interjected, barreled on in stress.

"Pyrrha, you're not making any sense." Jaune stated, leaning over and attempting to place his hand on her shoulder.

As Pyrrha standing up away from his touch, holding herself as if on verge of fears.

"None of it makes sense!" The redhead exclaimed. "This isn't how things were supposed to happen!"

Jaune gets up as well, spreading his arms in confusion, then said to her. "I'm sorry! P-please, I-I'm just trying to understand what's wrong."

Jaune did not understand what causes Pyrrha looked terrifying. He looked confused about how she looked stressed at the moment. He wanted to know what is wrong with Pyrrha, and she needed some answers about what bothers her.

"I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress – to protect the world…" Pyrrha said claimed, with a sighed, then continue. "And it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were fight. But…"

As Pyrrha turns to look at Jaune.

"…I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can." Jaune replied, confirming Pyrrha's point, smiling on his face.

"The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge. Just like Naruto would say never turn his back to anyone who wanted to help." He said making an intention, before shook his head for 'never back down from a challenge', then move forward towards her, confident the blond knight's answer. "And if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world…You can't let anything stand in your way."

Despite Jaune's intention, this doesn't bring relief, instead, Pyrrha looks absolutely shattered, covered her moth as she begins to sob.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune confused, realizing his mistake, trying to comfort her.

"Stop…" Pyrrha muffled and crying, as she turning away, face still in her hands.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jaune asked, continuing to approach.

"STOP!" She cried.

Pyrrha holds her hand out, a black energy suddonding it as she unintentionally used her Polarity Semblance to push Jaune's armor and its wearer into the dining hall column.

He weakly watches her from his spot above under she opens her eyes and realized what she's done.

"Jaune!" She yelled horrified, as she lowers her hand and lets him fall to the ground, finally letting the tears comes as he looks up. "I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Pyrrha, wait!" Jaune yelled desperately, seeing her turned and running off, his outstretched arm does nothing to stop her from running away, and he faces the ground, cotton candy still discarded besides him.

"What did I say…?"

 **(Naruto OST: Sadness and Sorrow – Ended)**

Unknown to the pair, after Pyrrha ran away, while Jaune is on the ground.

A certain purplette former ANBU was on top of the dining hall, observing Pyrrha after she left Ozpin's office, under instructions of Arashi/C. Naruto. Since she wore the same black hooded cloak as the most of the members of the patriots, it protects the wearer from eyes of 'her' without even notice its presence.

"Damn it that girl." She muttered at the sight of what Pyrrha had done, looked pretty upset, then turn at the sight of the downing Jaune, she felt sympathy the poor blond knight for Pyrrha unintentionally flings him against a wall with her Semblance.

As Yugao had seen enough as she disappeared via 'body-flicker' to continue observed Pyrrha, or confronted her for her actions.

 **==With Team DYZR's Dorm==**

"We needed to get her out of Vale, while Arashi will create a blood clone for Amber, then mimic the same power as the current Fall Maiden…but instead we'll revived her and cure her, and then let's gave her something more powerful then the Maidens." Jing said with suggestion the theory about Amber's condition.

Since they're wore their hooded cloaks to shielded Salem's eyes and ears, to overheard their discussion. While Xing's team will take outside to guard the entrance, while the rest of (DZ)YR is at the fairgrounds, but this meeting consists Jing and Xing, Zeke, C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki, and…Mu 'Alexei' Dengel.

Mu Dengel was aware about what happen to Amber, she came to Sunnyville for some time ago. And also most people were kept secret as well because of being the Fall Maiden in the story of 'Four Seasons'. And same goes with Athrun as well, because he sees her as a sister, so she wanted to live there, but she wanted to live Shell Town, but since Raven save him from his death's door.

 **(To Tobi-Yaza: I will had your 'Meri Legend' character while renamed into 'Mu 'Alexei' Dengel' as a member of the organization as Cinder's Fraction and Salem's fraction.)**

"That would work, but I had Amber's soul and power within this amulet." Zeke replied, as he took out the same necklace that Amber gave him.

"The Gedo: Rinne Rebirth Jutsu will do while we had Amber's 15% of her power of the Fall Maiden. So I can able to add chakra in it, so she can able to access it." C. Naruto/Arashi stated, concluded.

"That sounded a good plan, and then she'll be under our tutelage." Zeke stated.

"Yup, as much as we'll had Cinder will take 'it of all'." Jing confirmed with a smirked evilly that rivals Salem and Cinder. "While I'll gave her 'something' in the future."

"So we had time while Ozpin and his group prepared for anything. While Cinder's plan started to commence." Mu stated. "If possible we'll extract Amber on that pod, while we'll revived her for sure."

"So it's settled, remember our plan?" Jing declared, causes the members on this room nodded confirmed for this plan will success.

With that, until Yugao appeared on the DYZR guest room causes them turn attention, and the latter informed. "Master Arashi, seems Pyrrha had completely struggled her decision because of those questions to the young Arc about 'destiny'. But she pushed him uses her Semblance that hurts him."

That causes C. Naruto/Arashi frowned about he didn't like that word compare to late counterpart of Neji, and the other during when they're 13-14 as genins. Its all but a stupid term for what had said.

"Destiny or fate wasn't my favorite of those words…I'll see to it." C. Naruto stated, as he formed his disguised form, and then turn to his fellow members. "Is this meeting adjourned?"

"Yes, this discussion is now adjourned." Jing replied.

So with that, as they left the room, leaving Jing and Zeke, as they share their look each other.

"It's hope the witch's 'bitch' will accomplished destroyed Vale." Zeke stated referred to Salem and Cinder.

"Aye, we'll had foiled their plans as much as we know it." Jing replied. "Cinder informed her mistress about the whereabouts of Pronterra."

"True, true…she didn't know about it…she tried everything to find it, but only besides Shell Town." Zeke confirmed. "But…it wasn't a Kingdom or a city…it's a space colony."

"Exactly, but only to get there is find a dimensional gateway to get there." Jing replied, confirming as well. **(1)**

 **==With Kurosaki (C. Naruto/Arashi)==**

As the disguised blonde was searching for Pyrrha, as until he found her at the outside by the cliffs near the Emerald Forest. He saw the redhead sat on a rock and faced the forest, so as he stepped forward towards her behind, causes her sighed for she heard him coming.

"Jaune, how did you find me?" Pyrrha spoke up, as she turns her over her shoulder. "You know how I'm-Kurosaki-sensei!"

That cause her to stood up on the rock, expecting to see the orange-haired teen came here, and also the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki.

"What's wrong Pyrrha? Did you hurt Jaune like that was necessary." C. Naruto/Arashi said, looking disappointing.

"I-I'm sorry! I should had not hurt him so badly. It was an accident!" Pyrrha said looked panic, while tears flows on her cheeks, tried to say something about how badly she hurt her blond crush.

"I know how you did…but we need to talk." C. Naruto replied.

That causes Pyrrha a slight panic for how she messed up for sure.

"Now it not the time!" The redhead exclaimed, as she was about left to head back to Beacon.

"When will it be then?" The orange-blonde grabbing her wrist.

Clearly she was in no mood to talk since she used her semblance to push away Kurosaki/C. Naruto, but that surprisingly that he had no metal within him because of he had no armor or weapon. She tried to push him further away, but could still no metal within him.

"Don't bother, I don't had metal within me. But my set is made of different metal that cannot be magnetized by your semblance." C. Naruto frowning looked disappointed on her.

This shocked Pyrrha entirely. He didn't had metal since he had different metal that her semblance wasn't effected on it. She tried once more with tears in her eyes, but each time only manage to temporarily push him away.

"Pyrrha, its still futile to used your semblance to push me." C. Naruto said to the redhead while struggling.

"Leave me alone!" The redhead exclaimed, tried to struggled, but until he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You need to stop Pyrrha, you need to listen to me first about 'destiny'!" C. Naruto/Kurosaki stated.

That cause Pyrrha stopped struggled as she looks at him.

"And how people can't change! Cause unlike me and Neji that I'd know, some of them not a 'failure'." The older blonde stated.

"How did you…?" Pyrrha was about to say.

"Not important. What's important right is Pyrrha, and only Pyrrha your friends known." C. Naruto interjected.

"Kurosaki-sensei-"

"But what! Your destiny? So shut up about that 'destiny' or 'fated' crap, ya'know!" He cut her protest sentence. "If you wanted to asked? I know."

That causes Pyrrha's eyes widen in shocked about how he known.

"What?! How could you possibly-?!"

"One of my subordinates had a snake summon to followed you." C. Naruto/Kurosaki cut her sentence again, then continue the explanation. "She informed me about this academy had an underground that underneath it. We had suspicious about the Fall Maiden was there after all. So which you, Ozpin, Qrow, Goodwitch, and General Ironwood. And even overheard a majority of your conversation."

"What about…?"

"My friends and the Order knows about the existence of the Maidens as well." The disguised blonde interjected her statement. "Listen Pyrrha, about your destiny is nothing but a stupid 'seeing-the-future' bullshit! The choice you've been given isn't the easiest choice. In fact, it may be one of the hardest choices you've made so far in your life. But it's more or less an opportunity of a lifetime. I admit, I don't really like it. But there's a chance that it can work. Or is it that we had to do, but it must be done…"

"What did you mean?" Pyrrha asked, confusingly.

"I was about say this, that the only way to healed Amber." C. Naruto answered that causes Pyrrha's eyes widen.

"You mean…" The redhead was about say about there's hope to healed the current Fall Maiden, and even she won't be a burden for her responsibility.

"Yes, I'm serious, Pyrrha." The disguised blonde replied, sounded serious. "And there is a plan about how to revived her."

"You will!"

"Yes…but you better listen to the plan we had made…so the best way to play along, and not to tell Ozpin or Ironwood about the plan we're setting." He replied to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was disbelief about there's hope to healed Amber on her condition. So that means her fate is sealed.

"Kurosaki-sensei…tell me what am I going to do." Pyrrha declared.

Kurosaki/C. Naruto/Arashi smiled about she won't be a burden for sure.

"Okay…now, all you had to do is…" The male orangette begun briefing about the plan.

 **==With Naruto (Young counterpart)==**

The blonde knucklehead ninja was on a deep thoughts about talking with Qrow about Raven, Yang's mother, and Ruby's silver eyes. As he was walking around the fairgrounds eating a pork steam bun or siopao. **(2)**

On the case of Yang's mother, he was told by Taiyang about his first love left him and Yang when she was a baby, can't say much about when Qrow's sister found and made contact with him, instead the latter had contact her. So it better for sure that he wanted answers why she left, as much a Qrow told him that Yang is 'not' ready to know where to find her.

And case of Ruby's Silver eyes, being a warrior like Qrow said about those eyes were looked powerful. Can't say much about how the legend is true or not about what he had said. If possible for what if she really is on that story for what Qrow said which it was made up or real. For sure at least…if that's the case if it's true…so how will it manifested, just as Sasuke had his Sharingan manifest like his clan the Uchiha.

As finished ate his bun, until Naruto saw Jaune, looking desperate when he was searching for Pyrrha with a cotton candy, as he approaches his fellow blonde.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Naruto asked his fellow blond, that causes the latter startled turn to his attention at him.

"Oh, hey Naruto, I was only heading to the fairgrounds to buy something to drink, until you came here." Jaune replied.

"Yeah, and what happen?"

Jaune sighed, and replied. "I found Pyrrha, we having talk about something, until she…"

That causes Naruto frowned about that he sensed sadness, and spoke up. "Don't lied, I can sense your emotion, and what's wrong."

Jaune sighed again, forgotten about he can sensed negative emotion.

"Pyrrha just push me using her semblance on the column in the dining hall."

That surprised Naruto about why would Pyrrha do that.

"Why is she do that to you?!"

"She told about 'did you believe in destiny'? I don't know what she is talking about." Jaune said. "I did replied about it."

"That's bull! How could she asked you about that 'destiny' crap, again!" Naruto exclaimed, looked upset.

That startles Jaune about Naruto's sudden upset, and spoke up. "What did you mean?"

"Did you remember I fought Neji back in the chunin exams?"

That shocks Jaune about Naruto's question.

"Yeah, that's…"

"To prove that not being a 'failure', but because jutsu I'd never mastered was a stupid basic 'clone jutsu' that my chakra reserves that too high to control…but…I do learned 'Shadow Clone' jutsu is the only jutsu I'd learned to succeed that prove everyone about me is wrong." Naruto replied, explained about his time in the chunin exams. "But, wince I don't care about destiny, but most people 'needed' to change, an I would had to tell you that you needed made your choice, not 'what destiny lies'."

Jaune did heard about what Naruto said is true about being a failure that stated that he had remained himself to him about failure, and a dead-last as well. And also he didn't care about destiny.

"Oh…then what has to do with…"

"It's anyone made a choice, Jaune. But Pyrrha cannot predict future about 'destiny', its not the eyes to see through before telling to anyone, but its ourselves to made own destiny." Naruto stated, as he continues with couple of questions, before sighing.

"Listen, you trusted Pyrrha, right?"

Getting a nod from Jaune, then he spoke another one question.

"And who support and trained you to be a better Huntsman?"

"Pyrrha." Jaune answered.

"And who's the first person didn't see Pyrrha as a celebrity, but a person on your eyes." He stated, which Pyrrha remained him about Konohamaru that everyone sees him as 'honorable grandson' or 'Hokage's grandson', being a shadow of his the Third Hokage.

"Me."

"And did you love her?" The blonde ninja asked.

That causes Jaune flinched with a small blushed, as he scratching his nose, its hard to respond, so he cannot hesitated, with a heavily sighed.

"Yes."

"Then get in there, Jaune! She needed you, more then just a friend." Naruto exclaimed.

"Right, thanks Naruto." Jaune appreciated.

So with that, Jaune had left to find Pyrrha, he looked better for Naruto's words, with a sighed on the blonde ninja's mouth, and declared.

"I must say about what Athrun said: 'I ship it' while Jing said: 'shipping mission, completed'…" He stated, before he added with a shrugged his shoulders. "Well, almost…"

As Naruto continue to enjoy his time in the fairgrounds with his girlfriend or two, until he stopped with his eyes flinched widen, then quickly turns around behinds him that see no one among the crowd, while everyone do their business.

"There it goes again…what's going on?"

 **==Present – Night Time==**

Now it's today, with the heavily anticipated finals round of the tournament is set to begin. The day of the finals round of the Vytal Festival is begin. And who would be the overall champion.

With the sound of a rapid heartbeat, with Cinder Fall sits in one of the Amity Colosseum's seats along with the rest of the cheering crowd, their screaming being drowned out by the announcements.

 **["Good morning ladies and gentleman! Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!"]** Port begun excited over the cheering crowd with a broadcasting system.

In the center of the battlefield's stage; there are 17 combatants, which it's a bit problem for those amount of fighters which those numbers in 2x1 in each match.

Yang Xiao Long smirks confidently, then turn to see Naruto along with his sister Ruby, and gave them a wave, as the latter respond, as she needed to focus the finals with place her arm on her hip, then the scene pans down the line of final fighters; Gaara Sabaku with his arms crossed along with his elder sister Temari, Sun Wukong with bright smile with hands on the side of his open loose white jacket, Mari Fuujin and Shiruba Kage, Penny Polendina, Jing D. Hayabusa, Xing, Hotaru Tsuchigumo, Athrun Dengel, Samui, Mu Dengel, Roshi Yamazarurokku, Mercury Black, Hinata Hyuga looked confident with her fingers pointed each other, and the troubled Pyrrha at the other end of the line.

 **(AN: Since instead the new faces of the Minor Characters that they're combatants on the Canon. Now it's the OCs turn to take the spotlight.)**

 **["That's right, Peter! And I can assure you that there is not a single person in Vale who isn't glued to their screens, along with the rest of across the world of Remnant who isn't watching today's performance!"]** Oobleck/Bart announced happily in the announcer's box.

 **["I agreed with Doctor Oobleck. For now that the finals were about to begin."]** Kurosaki/C. Naruto stated.

 **["That's right folks! We be tellings you about those rules, first."]** Port stated, before glance at his co-host, then asked. **["Now Barty, why don't you explained the rules?"]**

 **["Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. We will be using bracket system, since there are 17 contestants within the arena, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes places!"]** The Caffeinated teacher announced with a smile. Which made Mercury among the fighters heard about what Oobleck had said. **(3)**

 **["Which is why, there are 17 fighters in the arena, so it's best to had 1 left to the finals."]** Kurosaki stated, concluded. Until Cinder among the crowd frowning, heard about he's gotten the point about there are 17 combatants in the arena, so one of them will be neither Athrun, or Pyrrha, or Jing, or Gaara.

 **["By Joe! He's right, so we will had one of the last combatants will be proceed to the final to used the bracket system!"]** Peter exclaimed, until a screen appears to be a bracket template:

* * *

= Round 1 =

Match 1 - 01 vs. 02  
Match 2 - 03 vs. 04  
Match 3 - 05 vs. 06  
Match 4 - 07 vs. 08  
Match 5 - 09 vs. 10  
Match 6 - 11 vs. 12  
Match 7 - 13 vs. 14  
Match 8 - 15 vs. 16

= Round 2 =

Match 1 - 01 vs. 02  
Match 2 - 03 vs. 04  
Match 3 - 05 vs. 06  
Match 4 - 07 vs. 08

= Round 3 =

Match 1 - 01 vs. 02  
Match 2 - 03 vs. 04

= Round 4 (Semi) =

01 vs. 02

= Final Round =

01 vs. 02 (17 from Round 1, as default)

 **(AN: Just like in Canon about both team RWBY and Cinder's fraction (considered an they're team of students) to confirmed as they're both disqualified for sure. So now there's 16 left.)**

* * *

Just as Cinder had suspected about the bracket system had 17th combatant considered default to the finals.

 **["So there you have it, which most round fights will move to the end of the bracket to face the final opponent."]** Port said smiled, about the bracket table. **["Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!"]**

 **["Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!"]** Oobleck declared as the roulette starts.

The energetic doctor points out to the screens above the stadium, before it changed into a roulette then starts to spinning, this time for competitors instead of biomes. The "random selection" is watched by the owner of the Crow Bar, a group of Human and Faunus kids, the visitors and workers at the Cross Continental Transmit System, before it gets back from the worldwide audience glimpses to reveal the first showdown.

 **["Yang Xiao Long and Mercury!"]** Port exclaimed happily.

 **(To Tobi-Yaza: Mercury was from Haven, not Vacuo, damn it with your laziness! And YOU didn't took a research on the Wiki. What the hell is wrong with you!)**

 **"Break a leg, sis!"** Ruby yelled, cupping her hands to make sure her encouragement is heard from her, along with RWB(Y), SS(G)N, JN(P)R, (H)RNS, KAI(T), and (S)SSN, while the rest were on different side of the seats.

 **"Knock his ass, babe!"** Naruto concluded, with a bright foxy-grin.

Before the fight begins, Naruto had informed his teammates that during the fight with team CFVY consists Coco and Yatsuhashi, and their loss wasn't from some combat stress, but was actually Emerald using her semblance, after it was confirmed by Kakashi-sensei himself, which allows to creating a hallucination on victims unlike Genjutsu itself.

Word is eventually spread, and to be honest, Sasuke and Neji didn't really trust how Emerald and Mercury plan to continue in the tournament, so during the beginning of the fight, each boy activated their now, heritable dojutsu just for a precaution.

And Kiba had smelled something burning at each of them when he had a gut feeling that those two smell of blood and glass, not to mention…something…dark that he cannot forget that smell of the Grimm.

He too didn't trust those two for some reason for proceed to the tournament. Which most of them wondered why are they are to compete the tournament.

With Cinder, still smiling, gets up from her place and behins to walking out, eyes on the battlefield.

 **["Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"]** Port called out.

The rest of the lineup does so, and Yang starts walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opens once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two.

"You better not go easy on me." Yang said to Mercury, smiling.

Mercury laughing darkly, replied. "You wish."

Both brawlers face the crowds one last time, then slowly start advancing on each other, arms raised defensively under their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commences.

As Port declared the fighters to start the match.

 **["Three! Two! One! Fight!"]**

Immediately the match starts, Yang throws a punch, and Mercury spins his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between weapons that launches him back. It wasn't easy for Yang's part considered how Mercury had don the same strength like Yang does, the difference being it was skilled between fist and kick.

The thing was Mercury's fighting style allowed him to break dancing style similar to Capoeira, or Tae-Kwon-Do, and make use of Muay Thai as well as shown in the same fight. And therefore makes him unpredictable, and he can control rounds through dust, when he gathers multiple rounds when he was fighting Yang. By shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery black that are barely even aim at the blonde.

 **(To Tobi-Yaza 1: DAMN IT, again! Mercury didn't had a semblance? Because of he can control Dust rounds through it in his legs. According to the weapon of his was prostatic legs during his tournament fight, he gathered multiple rounds that spun around him in a manner similar to that of a cyclone surrounding him before the round were later unleashed in a devastating flurry.)**

 **(To Tobi-Yaza 2: I did learned about the fighting style, if possible YOU better read that wiki.)**

Though Yang had managed in the end, and declared the victor to the match as Mercury began picking himself, and began yelling like a sore loser.

Enraged at how much of a little bitch he was, and how he allegedly attacked Yang, she went on the defense, and 'permanently crippled' the boy in front of her.

While the Atlesian soldiers and AK-200 droids were arresting Yang, and the paramedics began carrying Mercury away, Sasuke and Neji, along with Kakashi saw the whole truth, and went wide eye as to what'll happen next.

Knowing something was truly wrong Adal began texting Athrun, that something was diffidently wrong, and he must ally himself with the one person he hates in order stop whatever they were scheming, as panic filled throughout the whole city. Not to mention, the person Athrun hates most was SOMEONE else.

Unknown to everyone, that so many boos and jeers that causes their emotion turn negative that attracts the Grimm on the Mountain Glenn.

Qrow was beyond pissed knowing what had happened, and he along with the new teachers he allied himself with were just about prepared for anything, and knew they were going to attack as soon as today, or tomorrow night.

 **==Later==**

After paying for her bail, Yang was brought back to the room to see her friends, looking depressed and unfair, along with seeing team CFVY, HRNS, KAIT, and most of team BAND, and a team she doesn't know but they all saw compete, as they all gathered around Qrow.

Since Ironwood declared Team RWBY is disqualified, which made them glared at him for he had no heart for what Qrow had said, then he had left with his AK-200 droids. After they left having Exel and Zenmar will guard the door for sure without any eavesdropper while Johnny will take patrol on the ground floor, and Yasha will sat on the window to gave a look-out.

And then there's team DYZR and (X)E(V)Z, along with Kurosaki/C. Naruto and Sakuya/C. Sakura, but they saw it as well. And also Sakura, Tenten, and Ino as well, since she had saw everything about what has happened.

"Yang, we know you didn't attack Mercury without a reason." Qrow said as all of her friends began giving her nods that said we know the truth.

Not knowing what to say, she instantly ran up to her uncle, and cried in his arms.

"There, there, firecracker. It'll be alright as soon as we explain." Qrow began.

Before any explanation could be made, she looked back at the other team, who's name she forgot, and that was their cue for introduction.

"Before that, allow us to introduce these guys to her." Adal said as she introduced team PLTM.

"Hi, my name Padraigan Victoria, I'm the leader for team PLTM, but call me Victoria if you insisted." The only female of the group introduced.

 **(AN: I will be called her Victoria because of being a surname unlike Lie Ren does.)**

"Yo, the name is Lowe Gamos." Lowe concluded.

"Just call me Tolle." The last male member finished.

"And the only one missing to our group is Mu Dengel, who is believe it or not Athrun's younger brother." Padraigan/Victoria said.

"Hey, where is Athrun, and Nathasha by the way?" Yang asked.

"He along with his brother, and Nathasha are out ahead to do a recon mission, and finally confirm our suspicions on a certain group of individuals." Qrow explained.

"And I had Xing and Vance accompany them, so they cannot be compromise." Jing concluded.

"Now as I was saying, you see kids, me and the other teachers were having a secret meeting last night, about something very important that I won't say…" Qrow said, as Pyrrha begun remembering her private conversation with the headmaster and the fellow huntsman/professors.

As Kurosaki/C. Naruto cleared his throat with his eyes closed, then spoke up. "What Qrow wanted to say is that about this business is that you all needed to know."

"What did you mean, Kurosaki-sensei?" Ruby asked her boyfriend's older counterpart.

Kurosaki/C. Naruto opens his eyes as his blue eyes, and declared. "Beacon has been infiltrated by her…"

That causes everyone on this room adding Qrow tensed about this older blonde in disguised needed them to know about this. Since the drunken swordsman/scythe wielder for necessary for the older counterpart of his nieces' boyfriend for wanted to know something about it.

"Who's 'her'?" Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

Sakuya looked at the Ice Queen, and replied. "Cinder Fall…"

That causes the rest of Team PLTM and BA(ND) tensed about the woman's name.

"A woman of great evil, and she has a lust of power and completion…"

"Who's Cinder Fall?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow.

As until Qrow cannot hold the secret any longer, and then C. Naruto spoke up interjected.

"I believe I know what my wife meant." He begun, then continue. "We been tracking this woman for sometimes, but…she who wants to purge this decaying world into darkness by getting the remains of the Fall Maiden's power."

"Ah, the 'Tale of the Four Maidens' or 'Story of the Seasons'! I always loved that story when I was younger." Weiss stated with a smile, and then her expression changed into notice something with a 'wait-a-second' look. "Wait, what? The Fall Maiden's power?! They're real?!"

Along with everyone else was shocked about the sudden information about the story of the Four Maidens were true.

"But I thought it was just a fairy tale." Blake stated disbelief, since she heard of what Naruto's older counterpart had said.

"Same here." Velvet concluded.

"Me too, I did read that story to the children in the orphanage when I was taking part-time job." Sakura added, since being a medical-nin which had the hospital hired her, and along with the orphanage.

C. Naruto looked at Weiss, Velvet, and Blake, then explained. "Yes unfortunately…under this very school lies an underground level that Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda accessed when Pyrrha was with them. And Qrow was with them as well, also…"

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang and Ruby repeated their uncle's name in unison and in surprised. As they turn to him about something regarding keeping secrets.

"That's right. And also there's Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Gai-sensei as well." C. Naruto confirmed. "It turns out that they're looking for a 'Guardian'. And I am assuming that Ozpin chosen Pyrrha over here as the Guardian and to be the next vessel of the Fall Maiden. The current Fall Maiden is Amber…"

That causes Zeke clenches his fist, along Breck/Betty and Adal, and PLT(M) about their close friend of theirs.

"…and she's in a life-pod with a horrid scar on her face…" C. Naruto stated, as before he pause and went to the window and looking at the clouds, then continue. "Suspected that scar was from someone or something sucking of all of Amber's power."

"Wait! I sensed a dying flame and/or mixed with dark negative influence somewhere around here!" Naruto exclaimed, about that last feeling, that causes him to realizing something. "Couldn't it be the Fall Maiden? That leaves had the color of fire on them so…"

With that questioned on this statement of what his older counterpart said is true.

"So somehow this woman Cinder Fall must have gotten a portion of the Fall Maiden's power beforehand!" Sasuke exclaimed, frowning.

As Gaara spoke up, concluded. "And most of us may not know the 'Story of the Seasons'. And so she must have sneaked in Beacon in disguised as a student to get her hands on the Fall Maiden's power! That sounds looked like she's vicious…vicious as I was before."

"She's been used that power to abused and harm anyone! It's like we Jinchuuriki" Naruto exclaimed, looked completely upset about using that power to hurt others instead of helping and save people. "Then that's one bullshit!"

Shikamaru looks at C. Naruto/Kurosaki, then asked. "Kurosaki-sensei, how did you do know this?"

That causes C. Naruto's expression looked nervous about 'her'.

"Well…"

Suddenly, before the C. Naruto/Kurosaki could responded, then the younger counterpart of Naruto felt something that causes his spine to shiver, then felt a blade was on inch of his neck, as he shakily turns his head over his shoulder to see someone he knew awhile back with his eyes widen.

The person that holds him, is NONE other then Anko Mitsurashi, wait, Naruto thought if anyone came here after the portal was closed about month(s) ago.

Anko gave him a devilish smile as she smiles at him, greeted. "Yo, its been a while since we've seen eye-to-eye, Uzumaki. And my you've grown into a handsome guy."

With a moment in silence, as Victoria spoke up. "Um…who's she?"

"That's…"

"GAAHHHH!" Naruto exclaimed freaked out, as he rushed that rivals Ruby's speed that hid himself behind his redhead girlfriend, as he pointed at her over her shoulder. "YOU! THE PSYCHO SNAKE LADY! Wha! When! Where?"

Naruto and the rest of Team SSGN, along with Neji was expecting to see the proctor of the chunin exams in the second phase. But what is she doing in Remnant in the first place with her own distinctive and unorthodox charm.

"Naruto, you know this woman?" Ruby asked, frowning at the purple-haired kunoichi. "Is she one of your ninja friends?"

"You have no idea how this psycho lady do to me when I'll never forget that time she licked blood off my face!" Naruto said in terrifying.

The purple-haired woman struck out her tongue, recalling that juicy moment. "Yup, and I'd be more then happy to do it again!"

"Hell no, you sick freak!" Naruto yelled, angrily. "And more importantly, what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Oh you know, it's been sometime after Kakashi and the others went quiet during the mission. So I had my own reasons to be here." Anko replied.

"You're not fooling me this time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh~" Anko frowning while smiling, until seeing Ruby took out her Crimson Rose in fully scythe form.

"Can you please…stay away of my boyfriend." Ruby said to Anko with a smile that equals her mother when the latter didn't expecting an innocent 15 year old wielded a massive scythe on her hands.

Anko pout about his blonde kid is taken, as C. Naruto interjected.

"Aright, that's enough, Anko is with me." He stated.

"Then that means you brought her here?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not just her, but Yugao as well." Arashi/C. Naruto concluded. That surprises everyone about not just one of two kunoichis accompany him.

"Ms. Yugao? As in…" Ino was about say.

"Yes, she is a former ANBU now, but now she and Anko were with me to work with within the shadows." C. Sakura/Sakuya explained, interjected Ino's sentence. "Since they had their reasons not to stay because of how it hurts their feelings."

"So meaning you can go to Naruto's old home, right?" Ruby asked, which most of the former ninja of hidden had hopes to go home. "And why's that?"

"First, unlike myself and my younger counterpart about our bad childhood she had too, and Yugao cannot stay about how she lost her love one." C. Naruto stated.

"Wait! You mean…Hayate-sensei?" Tenten asked, guessed about what happen to the violet-haired woman.

"Yeah…you and the others know about the preliminary proctor. But, anyway, aside about the girls, I had Anko here to send a snake to see where Pyrrha was going. She doesn't go there unless Ozpin contacts the administration or send someone to get her." C. Naruto stated with explained the answers.

"How did Pyrrha feel about this?" Blake asked. "Is she okay with this?"

C. Naruto/Kurosaki shook his head, answered. "Nope…the poor girl is struggling to make a decision. Unfortunately…she has little to no time left. I hope she make the right decision quick, if she fails, then Pyrrha will meet her end."

Everyone gasped in shock. Ruby looked sad as she went to her boyfriend who hugged her and rubbing Ruby's back. Blake had a forlorn expression, Yang looked down balling her fist, C. Naruto/Kurosaki and C. Sakura/Sakuya had disturbed expressions, Sasuke had a frown, along with Shikamaru which it was 'troublesome' for Pyrrha's choice, and then Naruto. He was quiet as tears fell from his shadowed eyes.

"So this is what Jaune was talking about? He told me about Pyrrha's 'destiny'." Naruto stated with a anger and sadness rose. "This is unfair…it's just unfair! How can they do this to a person? It's not fair…Pyrrha shouldn't have to go through this at all! My dad had no choice to be a Jinchuuriki when Mom tried to reconsidered! Pyrrha should live her life like she wants to! Not to have a curse like I have!"

In each voice of anger and sadness by every word he uttered. As Ruby just hugged him more, gently as she wept too. Everyone had heard about the power of the Maidens were considered 'curse' instead of a 'gift'.

"…Naruto…" Blake first spoke up. "You're an example for everyone to learn from…but all we can do is…is help her."

As with that Qrow couldn't hear about this discussion is enough, so he spoke up. "He's right…it's all true."

Causes everyone looked at the drunken swordsman, as the redhead scythe wielder spoke up.

"Then why hide the existence, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Because of some people wanted the Maiden's power in their wrong hands…but most of them were hunger with power." Qrow replied, explanation.

"Just like my clan did seeks power and everything." Sasuke stated, read about his clan's history before the first Uchiha. "But not to mention, just like the Cloud ninja that kidnap Hinata because of her bloodline."

Getting a nod from Neji, and so as everyone else who related to a ninja, while the huntress was aware about this.

"So to be sure that no one learns about the Maidens' existence and its power, to remain silent, then remain a legend, right?" Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah, it's the only choice that anyone learns about the Maidens' is still exist." Qrow replied.

"Me and the rest of the organization was aware about the Maidens' existence, as well. Before we met Amber at Shell Town." Jing stated.

"So…then you are…" Qrow was about to say claimed about this young man.

"Yes…I am the leader of this organization…since Cinder's 'mistress' was not aware about us." The Filipino-decent stated.

"So that's why no one knows about your group that remain in the shadows without made an sudden contact." Qrow stated. "I'd heard some people on the town about sudden suspicious group wore the same black hooded cloaks, then disappeared in thin air."

"That's right, but Naruto and the others know about our ground, along with Shiru and Karou's team." Zeke concluded.

"Then why didn't you…"

"Because most Atlas like General Ironwood didn't trust any of us, being Patriots, and also Arashi, because since we had our operative gave some information you and Ozpin, so that man is so ignorant for never earned our trust." Jing answered Qrow's question, looked disappointed. "But we certain he or anyone viewed us as terrorists, that wanted the Maidens' power for ourselves, because of their envious for their firepower…but we didn't 'meant' to kidnapped the maidens or took their power. But we also SAVE lives."

Qrow sighed heavily for gotten Jing's point for what he had said, it was believing that James was wrong about them, not to mention that Atlas has advanced military power like the AK-200 and AP-290 mech, then he spoke up.

"I knew he DIDN'T have a heart after all. Damn it, Jimmy. You've causes a lot of problems because you don't care. Not to mention his jealously for your military power."

"That's right, Qrow…its been some time since after you save Amber that manage to cut the transferred process." Jing stated, that causes Qrow shocks at looks at him.

"You…you're…"

"That's right, Huntsman." Zeke interjected. "Me and Jing were there, after Cinder and her group took half of her Maiden's power. So we had Arashi to healed her. But please…we needed to take Amber away from Cinder's hands, so we can able to keep her hidden as much as it take."

Qrow once again, looked disbelief about there is hope to healed Amber.

"I guess you're right, I believe you, but now I needed your help to save Amber." Qrow said.

"Anytime, we'll tell you about the plan, its best to play along." Jing replied and suggested.

"Right." Qrow nodded.

So with that, as Jing turn to everyone on Team RWBY's dorm, and spoke. "Remember everyone, Amber and Pyrrha are too valuable to be taken by Cinder's hands."

"So the only choice is protect Pyrrha." Neji declared to everyone in a serious tone.

"No need, Neji. I know just the perfect candidate for Pyrrha…" Naruto said with a foxy grinned. "Jaune Arc."

"Wait, seriously? Are you sure he can protect Pyrrha?" Coco stated, smirked about that poor blonde knight, getting a nod from Naruto looked serious about Velvet's younger adopted brother.

"Same here." Yatsuhashi concluded amusingly.

"It's true guys, Naruto's serious." Yang said.

"Oh my god…" Ino begun with a smile is formed then turned into a gossip queen mode.

"Are you kidding me…" Weiss said unsure about Jaune can do that.

"Don't sell Jaune short, Weiss." Jing stated, smiling. "Me and everyone else knows on this academy about those two. I know he'll protect her. He might not look like it, but he's willing to do anything to keep her safe. But I will recommended Jaune's new training method will be under tutelage of Anthony."

"Jing's right." Yasha first spoke up joined the conversation, while sat on the window stared at the distance. "Jaune's is a good choice for him."

"We'll discussed more about this…right now there is more to it that meets the eye." Jing declared. "But we had assume to prepared for anything if the Grimm will come to Vale."

That surprised Qrow about a sudden information, then spoke up. "What did you mean?"

"Adjutant reported that massive negative emotion is massive and while the Grimm activity will heading straight to Vale."

"Damn it, the crowd must've cause uproar because of after the match!" Qrow cursed himself about this. "Meant that attaches the Grimm, I'd should had known that what Ozpin had said that cause a lot of panic."

"Now, let's continue discussed about the fight when Yang had disqualified, because now the news were spread in worldwide. But we needed solid proof, so everyone in worldwide knows about Yang's innocence." Jing said.

"Yes it is, but I must to say this, that Sasuke and Neji's premonition on the duo was a smart move, and we're eye-witnesses to that mint-haired girl's semblance." Qrow stated.

"Wait, you're saying that Emerald caused all this?!" Ruby asked, she could not believe her so-called 'friend' did this. So that means that it has to do with just like what happen to Coco.

"Apparently Emerald has a unique semblance ability that would allow her to create full on illusions such as hallucination, to that of what we called back in our world known as Genjutsu." Neji explained.

"The reason why, me and Kakashi could see through is because of the one of many perks to our Sharingan eyes to see through illusions." Sasuke added.

That causes Yang shocked about that sudden information, that causes on her edge, as her eyes turned red, growled, and her hair spikes up as the flames engulfed her.

"AAAARRGH~! Those goddamn CHEATERS!" Yang yelled. **(4)**

"Not to mention that aren't it seems!" Naruto begun, sneered, followed Yang's with his eyes turned into demonic. "From what Nurse Reina told us about Mercury's legs that he had prosthetics after examining him when Athrun and Jing flatten his bites into dust!"

"Yes, seems that Mercury wanted to learned about Pyrrha's semblance, while Emerald observed the fight. So that means her fate is sealed." Jing stated, confirming.

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed, realization. "Magnet and Metal!"

"That's right, Cinder had hacked the tournament's system. So that since she and her group will learned about Pyrrha's semblance, while Penny is…is an android."

"Wait! That ginger-haired girl was an one of Ironwood's droids. So that girl is a android?" Qrow exclaimed, then turn to his redhead niece. "Did you know this girl?"

"Yeah, we've meet Penny before the Vytal Festival starts, while you're still on the mission." Ruby replied. "She wanted Me and Naruto to be friends."

"I agreed with Ruby, I'd notice she looks pretty lonely so we had no choice about that." Naruto concluded. "But it doesn't what she is, so we had to keep it a secret."

Everyone on this room was shocked about a weird ginger-haired girl named Penny was none other then a android that participate the tournament.

"I see…and that case, we better tell the world about Yang's innocence and being framed by Emerald Sustral, and why Coco's stated wasn't a combat stress." Qrow stated. "And possible for had Mercury Black house arrested, or rather, had 'them' arrested."

"And that means that will save my reputation, and cleared Yang's name." Coco concluded.

"Exactly." Jing exclaimed.

"THAT GODDAMN BASTARD FRAME ME FOR HAD THAT BITCH USED THAT SEMBLANCE OF HERS HAD ME DISQUALIFIED!"

With that, was a last straw, which causes Yang had jumped into Mk II of her semblance, and completely blasted many people from Team RWBY's dorm room, to went through team JNPR's.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere." Qrow suggested do the lack of the privacy in their room, so have Glynda will fix it later, before apologized her for the mess.

Causes everyone that being blasted by Yang's anger nodded for agreed and oblige, and then they stood up, help by several members of XEVZ, and heading straight to Team SSGN's dorm room.

But…something is going on outside of walls of Vale, a massive number of Grimm heading straight to the city, while the Atlas' AK-200 hold them off, while having most available Huntsman/Huntress to clear them off.

 **==With Athrun, Xing, Vance, Nathasha, and Mu==**

The group of 3, along with Xing and Vance was checking things out, and surprised to see where Cinder's fraction were at. Not far from the stadium, but they're all camping out in a warehouse, when they saw the ambulance airship departs, as Xing taking a nearby Bullhead airship to followed them.

And the group were definitely assured when they know Yang is innocent.

"Alright, we came what we were told to find." Athrun stated.

"Hold on, at least let us take a picture to prove any evidence of this matter is true." Mu suggested.

"I agreed." Nathasha added.

"And recorded." Vance concluded.

"Same here. Most of us prepared to send this image to worldwide spread." Xing concluded.

As trio, adding Xing had took out their scrolls, while Vance stand in guard, with Xing is holding a digital camera and quickly takes a couple of pictures of details for proof about Yang's innocence that will cleared her name and Coco's reputation.

Now, after acquiring the pictures or recording Mercury fixing his 'injury' leg, they were about to leave stealthily, but alas, until someone was appeared also sneaked stealthily enough for any of them escape, and then gets the jump on Athrun, by had him upper-handed by blade points at his side.

With Athrun had slowly turned his head, and then to saw it was none other then Neapolitan or Neo for short, as she begin to formed smiled at him.

"Question…you can talk, no?" Athrun whispered, questions the silent assassin. As honestly replied by shaking her head for a 'no'.

Not thinking straight, as Athrun did desperate escape by grabbing Neo and teleported themselves outside, but unfortunately they knocked before Xing quickly manage to stop the shelf without causes Cinder's group attention.

With a sighed in relieving, as Xing spoke up, whispering. "We better get out of here, and get tell the people about this."

"Right." Mu responded.

As Xing held his hand up then a dark portal appears that startles them without making a sound.

"Come on." He called out.

Without hesitation as he, Vance, Mu and Nathasha went through the portal, until it starts to fades into the darkness fade.

 **==With Cinder's Fraction==**

With Cinder had her first phase of her plan is complete, now the next phase is will had hack the system to pick Naruto will be facing Penny, while she send Emerald back to the coliseum to prepared.

While Mercury will remain lay low profile while fixing his legs with couple of screws or bolts his limbs back to perfection. Then after while watching the news until Emerald turns it off for didn't see the good part.

Once Mercury finished fixing his legs, until he took the remote and turn on the TV for what's next combatants for sure if he guessed for Cinder picks Jing Hayabusa and Penny Polendin for sure.

Until that causes the kicker tensed about what he had watch in the news.

 **["This is Lisa Lavender of Vale News Network, we interrupt this program regarding this nights tournament…"]**

"This should me good." Mercury said smirked rubbing his hands.

 **["…This tonight, had shocking revelation regarding Yang Xiao Long declared innocent for the fight with Mercury Black…it appears to be that he had prostatic limbs."]**

That causes Mercury shocked in surprised about he was been discovered.

"This is bad…" Mercury said panicking.

 **["Here's the proof of Mercury Black on this footage."]**

As the image of Mercury fixing his robotic limbs on the TV screen, which causes many people around Remnant were shocking about that means that they're been duped.

 **["And another breaking news? Since Headmaster Ozpin will declared regarding this actiosn."]**

"Oh shit…"

Until seeing Ozpin came into the center of the arena, the crowd looked outrages about this news, then the headmaster spoke in declared.

 **["Team CMNE (Carmine), I was completely shocked about this before showing the image that by hereby you are not participate the Vytal Festival for within next years."] (5)**

Mercury is getting more panic about what he had heard and watch the news.

Ozpin continues. **["Emerald Sustrai, for using your semblance on 'my' student which did not expecting that using semblance is strict forbidden into this tournament. But now we'll had you and your team housed arrested for broke the rules. But…that is all."]**

So with that news is over, as Mercury rushed in to grab his scroll on his pocket and contacted Cidner.

"We have a problem, they on to us!"

 **==With Cinder==**

Cinder was stood on the top of the building causes her eyes widen while holding her scroll about the call from Mercury.

As before Mercury informed her about the breaking news, turns out that they been completely careless, AND even being followed. They had must had took pictures about Mercury's legs, meaning that the plan is getting foiled any minute.

But her plans will be ruined just one night, and one move. Since 'she' will be completely disappointed if Cinder needed to carried out the quest.

With her eyes flared at the moment, since she needed to speed up the plan…and needed to start, now.

 **==With Athrun==**

Upon being outside after Athrun dragged Neo out, and before realizing anything could happen, as the ice-cream theme assassin began attacking him.

Athrun was in a threat since he was never expected a woman so short could be one of the toughest opponents he'd ever faced, and how her only means of defensive happens to be an umbrella.

At some point after another, Neo began walk-running on Athrun, and delivering an strongest somersault kick she could delivered.

After that kick causes Athrun knocked down onto the ground. But, its not, he looked up to see that Neo had injured herself and holding her feet wincing in agony.

Before anything else, as Mu and Nathasha arrived and then dragging Athrun away, and left Neo behind.

"Hey guys, what gives!? We've gotta finished her off!" Athrun demanded.

"No time for that!" Mu replied.

"It seems that when you've been reckless for going to teleported, when you ended up blowing our cover when Xing had made it in time to prevent it." Natha explained, statement. "So they're probably going to start, soon."

"Luckily I snagged one of Lowe's grenades with me." Mu stated.

"So what do we do now?" Athrun asked.

"We'll tell everyone, and get them set for war." Nathasha answered. "But…the tournament is still on, while after the broadcast tell the world about this."

"So who's the next match might be?" Athrun asked.

"Don't know, we'll find out." Mu replied.

Before Athrun nod for confirmed about what he said is true, as he grabbed their wrist, and disappeared via teleported.

 **==With Everyone==**

Just as they're all making their way to team SSGN's dorm, after Yang blow it up that causes the latter looked embarrassed about how she went overboard. And then suddenly when Jing informed them will be heading back to the Colosseum for the match.

And he left via flash-stepped that cause Ruby shocked in surprised that speed is very fast, that causes Naruto looked interests about Jing's speed, so it's best to had to prepared for Ruby's new stage of her Speed Semblance.

Then until surprisingly to see Athrun and the company returned, and looked pretty exchausted.

"Guys, what happen?" Naruto asked, as they all began approaching.

"Get ready for war, the next match will be the trigger for starting the invasion." Athrun informed.

"Oh great, troublesome, it will be like Chunin exams all over again." Shikamaru complained.

"Everyone, call your lockers to get your weapons." Qrow advised. "Like the kid said: Get ready for war."

As he and everyone leaving the dorm, until several of lockers came in, flying, and then crashed onto the ground, which reveals to be the lockers of Naruto and Ruby; one had Naruto's Uzumaki crest sticker on the center while Ruby's Rose emblem in it.

Once everyone else followed to called out their respectful lockers to equipped themselves while contacting the others to prepared for anything.

Neji loaded his Fateful Seeker rifle, Shino loaded Dorcus and Eupatorus, Hinata also load the bolt of her Violet Sun crossbow, and Lee twirl his tri-section nunchukus. And also Tenten unsealed her new weapons on her storage scroll.

On Tenten's hands was a bo-staff, unlike Naruto's Mandarin Cyclone and Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang.

"That's your weapon, Tenten?" Lee asked his girlfriend looked impressed about her weapon.

"Yeah, it is." Tenten replied.

Now Shikamaru loaded a mag of his Wing Shooter Pistol, then sheathed his Valkyrie Combat Knife, Choji loaded his shotgun and then strapped his Centurion Axe-sword on his back. Kankuro had his Sentinel ready while Temari had her weapon system bracer and fan.

Kiba's claws of Savage Hound extended the blades, meaning he looked serious.

"Me and Ino were heading to the Colosseum to prepared for the evacuate." Sakura informed.

"You do that, Sakura, Ino, we're counting on you girls." Naruto declared.

As the girls left, while Johnny and C. Naruto/Arashi nodded each other, then glance at Qrow.

"Take us to Amber." The older blonde said, before he puts on his disguised.

"Sure, I'll take you to her." The drunken scythe wielder responded.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Zeke called out.

So with that, Qrow left followed by C. Naruto and C. Sakura, Johnny, Yasha, and Zeke to guided towards Amber.

"Come on, guys! We need to hurry!" Naruto called out. "Ruby, Yang, Gaara, Weiss, and Blake! Get a hold on each other on me!"

"Right!" Team RWBY and Gaara responded, as Burning Rose duo hold each other, as the redhead scythe wielder place her hand on Naruto's left shoulder, while Gaara and the checkmate duo followed suit. Since they knew Naruto had one of his Raijin kunais on the floating Coloseum.

"Hang on tight!" Naruto declared, as they disappeared with a yellow flash that surprised Team BAND and PLTM.

"What the hell!" Athrun exclaimed.

 **==OVA==**

Jing heading straight back to the Colosseum to met up with Naruto and the others, as until he place his finger on his neck and contacted his forces.

 _"Frost, it's me. Do you read me?"_

 **==At the Distance of Vale==**

Frost was standing on the base, had soldiers armed with teeth, while there's several of VTOLs and Dropships, then there's Siege tanks, Goliaths, Thors, Banshees, and Vikings in Walker modes, and prepared to depart in the air.

Not to mention, had Exo-suits to prepared to suit up to upcoming invasion to declared to exterminated the Grimm while the White Fang will be so surprised for sudden arrival.

And also…there's new jet planes, there are six of them on the besides the Starport that build it.

"Yes sir, I'd read you." Frost responded.

[ _'Everything is prepared in place with Zero Hour.'_ ] Jing replied, prepared this operation.

"Understood, Marshal." Frost replied.

[ _'Had Muramasa squad are ready to send, and let's time to get overdrive.'_ ]

"Yes, sir."

So with that, as they cut the communication, as Frost took the com to informed the troops.

 **["This is General Frost…we have a go!"]**

 **==Back to Jing==**

After Jing contacted Frost on the established based on the few miles on outside on the walls of Vale. And now contacted the fleet.

"Admiral Zera?"

| _'Yes sir…?'_ |

"Had the troops ready to descend, while prepared to mobilized the Titans ready as well."

| _'Acknowledge, sir!'_ |

 **==At the Hyperion's Locaion – In space==**

Zera heard The Commander end the transmission. As he went to the microphone to called out the troops.

["This is Admiral Zera Snipe, attention all units, settle up! Operation: Zero Hour, commence! I repeat: Operation: Zero Hour, commence!"]

Then suddenly they heard 'Hell yeah!' or 'It's about goddamn time!', or 'About fucking time!'.

Now with Zera changed the channel to called the fleet, and spoke up. "This is Admiral Zera Snipe of the Hyperion, attention all fleet, we're prepared for Operation: Zero Hour, is now commence…"

As each of them responded from different battlecruisers:

["This is the captain of Nomad Reborn, I read you, Admiral."]

["Captain of Hurricane speaking, we're ready to go!"]

["This is Helios, my crew and troops are ready for operational."]

["This is Iron Justice, we're ready to take the skies."]

["This is Storm Titan! We're ready to send the storm!"]

["This is Zeus' Thunder, we'll send punishment to the mortals who committed sins."]

As Zera heard every minotaur-classes and/or several of behemoth-classes, then also a single gorgan-class were mobilized.

"The signal will be until the Grimm will swarm Vale while we'll wait for Prime Marshal will gave the signal." Zera informed. "Adjutant will informed about their Grimm bio-signatures while the Negative emotion radars will turns into red, very large."

"When that happens…it's time…we'll began to made an grand entrance within 20:00."

 **==At the Hanger==**

A largest hanger of Hyperion, there is 75 of giant size humanoid figures, its color scheme is dark green with red accents, its overall height is 20.4m, then its head is 19.0m which had a blue visor, base weight is 21.3 t, then its full weight is 47.31.

Since the other battlecruisers had Mobile suits as well.

But, they're Mobile suits weapons, Jing Hayabusa went to the world which interests him for having Mass-produced Mobile Suits. While…the Project 'G' only those will pilot it, it considered a top secret weaponry.

Those Mobile called the RGM-89D Jegan D Type, and the others is a RGM-89DEW EWAC Reconnaissance, and even RGM-89S Stark Jegan as well.

Armed with beam and heavy weaponry like missiles and explosives.

Then there's RGZ-95 ReZEL, along with Defenser b-Unit, and 5 Commander-types as well. Their color schemes were blue, black, and white accents, then there's pink for visor and sensors.

The total of those units; 18 D-type Jegan, 5 reconnaissance, 7 Stark jegans, 3 commander-type ReZELs, 7 Defensers, and 15 Normal ReZELs.

And also, there's special operative and guardian mobile suits, which consists MGF-M1 Astray, which consists had white with red accents, with flight pack, and there's 13 of them, while 6 MVF-M11C Murasame as well, the same six jet planes in Frost's standby base. And lastly a custom colored one, a orange one as well.

And then…there's 100 of Titan-class with each chassis; Atlas, Ogre, and Strider.

Since those mobile arsenals were made from Neosteel that acquired. Since the metal for the Mobile suits, so that will be tougher then most rare alloy that most knew.

Now, next is infantry were total 300 were ready for anything to get on board on drop pods, while the exosuits were on any of the pod as well. Next is the titans were on the drop pods as well.

Since before the drop pods were on the battlecruisers were the only thing can be dropped tehm. While the Vikings and Banshees were prepared to launched, since they are all armed and loaded:

Banshees armed with Backlash rockets that will burn through heaviest armored as Goliath-Grimm does.

And the Vikings armed with twin gatling cannons while in Walker Mode, and Ripwire missiles since fight with anti-air such as Nevermore cannot withstand that most impressive firepower.

["All available Viking and Banshee pilots. Report to the hanger and prepared for orbital drop while standing by for the troops to drop as well until the countdown is reach to zero. So get move and standing by."]

Racing through the halls, several man and woman got into their specialized Viking pilots suits and also the banshees as well, as they quickly went to the hanger. There engineers and technicians were seen running around at how much of a rush job this all was. But they were trained for moments like this as they worked efficiently finishing diagnostic of one ship after next.

In the time it took from receiving the command to arriving in high orbit of the planet, ten Vikings and five Banshees were ready for deployment.

Getting into the cockpits, pilots went over system checks while technicians assisted from the outside.

Patting the window giving the thumbs up they were cleared for launch.

So now…they'll wait…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) Ending 6: 1/3 no junjou na kanjou – Starts)  
By: SIAM SHADE**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:06)**

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'my heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 0:23-0:30)**

«Nagaku nemurenai yoru ga kimi e to omoi»  
«Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo…!»

«Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa»  
«Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru»

«Give me smile and shine days»  
«Kimi no' smile de!»  
«Itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo 'good' koraeraruru»

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'my heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 1:23-1:29)**

«Manatsu no ame no you ni, kawaita suhada»  
«Uruosu kimo no egao ga mabushikute!»

«Give me smile and shine days»  
«Kyuu ni sumasanaide!»  
«Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara»

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'My heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 2:09-2:12)**

« 'My heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 2:16-2:23)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==Omake==**

That causes Yang shocked about that sudden information, that causes on her edge, as her eyes turned red, growled, and her hair spikes up as the flames engulfed her.

"AAAARRGH~! Those CHEATERS!" Yang yelled.

And then there's Jing, Yasha, and Zeke, and the others have all surrounded her, such as SSGN, CFVY, and rest of RWBY, with Qrow joined in, and are using Yang as a makeshift campfire to roast marshmallows.

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 55 in Season 3…

Well…that's that, chapter 56. So…there you go, the new chapter for this time.

Man that was that for finished the new chapter for at least. Now that Pyrrha had struggled about her decision. As you may know, just that since I'd alternate the scene, and adjusted the storylines.

So there you have it, I did combined the episodes with different timeline and also something like that.

Now Cinder's group had been compromised, and also Yang's innocence, and had her name cleared, along with Coco's reputation.

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know I titled 'Zero Hour' because of referred to StarCraft because of it's most favorite missions. Now I had Jing's army prepared to assists the heroes/heroines to exterminated the Grimm and defend Vale, while I had something in mind for sure.

Tobi-Yaza?! Why did you killed off Winter? Did you not like her for a reason? Well, encase you are not at least a good author to write that story. So I will decide not to kill Mercury and Emerald, they still important for Volume 4, while I will had crippled Cinder, Adam, and also killed Roman for the next chapter.

And for FUCK SAKE! Did you NOT watched and learned about how the Mangekyo Sharingan works, and NOT meant to be implanted? It was supposed to be evolved into a Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

I hope you read this, then gave me a reason that for your lazy ass…is that it!? BEING LAZY!

Now that Yang looked pissed about how she was framed. Next is, I will decide to had Ruby evolved her next stage of her Semblance, since it will be just like Volume 4 version.

With that outburst nagging aside, now for Canon Volume 4: let's hope Yang will had an prosthetic as Mercury does. And let's hope for the next episode coming up (or today, or watch til monday).

And if I wanted to see Weiss, and also a discussion with her father, and hopefully if he had a name for now.

And lastly is Blake, and hope who are those two people, besides Sun. Let's hope if she had a sibling or cousin, and father or uncle? So if its possible to find out.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply will continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M  
MM~MM~M~~~M~MM~~M~~~M~~~~M~M~  
M~M~M~M~~~M~M~M~M~~~M~~~~~M~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~~MM~~~M~~~~~M~~  
M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M~~~M~~~~~M~~

MMMMM~M~~~M~M~~~M  
M~~~M~M~~~M~MM~MM  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~M~M  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~~~M  
MMMMM~MMMMM~M~~~M

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~M~  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~M~

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Unlike GATE: JSDF Fought there, but portal gate that lead to another dimension, since which just as Ornstein the Dragon Slayer had many stories triple Crossover with GATE: JSDF like Ghost in the Shells, Blacklight, and which story were classified: Triple Crossover.

 **(2).** It's my favorite steam bun snack in Chinese-Filipino. Guess you could say that Mistral was land to had Asian descents for as myself as a Filipino.

 **(3).** I had changed the rules for the tournament about there are 16 combatants while 1 to the finals.

 **(4).** I used the idea from RWBY: Chibi Ep 4 with reference, since it's best to had that scene.

 **(5).** I copy the same team for Cinder's Fraction a Remnant's Maelstrom Shinobi.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= 2x shoulder shields

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** State-on-Progress

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 258+ favorite(s) and 254+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Zero Hour; Part 2'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/20/2016/6:52am

 **Finished** : 10/28/2016/12:10am

 **Published:** 10/29/2016/12:00am-1:50am (Late)


	57. C: Zero Hour - Part 2: BW Vs CW

**Chapter 57:** Zero Hour; Part 2: Black Wing Vs. Cyber Wing, and Battle of Beacon Begins

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now with Cinder's fraction had compromised about being discovered when Yang was innocent to the worldwide because of she was been framed by Emerald's semblance when using Mercury to pretend he had a leg injury.

So Cinder needed to speed up the plan when her 'mistress' will be not pleased about that war will make it happen. If she needed that more time for Grimm swarmed Vale along with her allies; the ROOT and White Fang.

Without a doubt, unaware about an Army of highly advance weaponry is more superior then Atlas will descend into the skies, while the ground is ready to come to help to resist…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that its not that simple.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 57 of this story, which now the Season 3 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Now during my last ranting to Tobi-Yaza for killing-off characters for sure like Winter. Don't you agreed, Shadow Joestar? I hope you can read this, if you agreed.

Now with new Episode of RWBY coming up (today in Oct. 29), after this, several more days (aka Monday or Tuesday). Let's hope its Weiss' turn then if it's Blake, and hopefully the new Characters will be sure be announced. Before that, the Spring Maiden is next, not Summer or Winter, since the other two of the remaining Maidens of Four Seasons is still out there on different Kingdom like Atlas or Vacuo.

Let's hope the name of 'Weiss' father' won't be long for that name will be announced as well.

Now…with next episode is updated before Monday, so I had time to watch it, and this will be interesting since I had tried everything that watch the latest RWBY during the last Volume.

But now…it's hope how Jing's army is superior then General Ironwood and his army of droids.

Not to mention the Mobile Suits, Titans, and etc. for any kinds of armored vehicles. They are WAY more better then a Atlesian Paladin. Since the Goliath Grimm had no chance against a mobile suit or a titan.

When Roman will set the virus on Ironwood's flagship…then it's time for how those enemy didn't know what hit them. And also I will had Penny's life being spared, which being a android that effects by the virus, thank to her father/creator did updated protection to prevents virus effects it.

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Indeed it is, that everyone knows about Cinder's plan, and then will ready to war.

So I had prepared the army of Jing Hayabusa will prepared to descend and ready to resists the invasion. Since Cinder was completely shocked about her plan wasn't part of it that causes interference to ruined it.

Now Salem will not too pleased about what happen to Beacon. And I'm sure the heroes/heroines will do as well.

 **Keotaka1:** Yeah, it was super awesome chapter. And I'm sure I will get the work on the next chapter.

 **To hikarikitsune27:** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

 **Islingr-kun:** Yeah, I did for sure. And I read ya for regarding Pyrrha's fate, so it's been sealed and looked alive. And I'm sure that she will NEVER became the Next Fall Maiden.

And you're welcome about the 'P.S.', I did made a good author for revised this story for sure.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

10/29/2016/4:13pm – During when I was on a One-night at Nature's Resort at Talisay in Negros? I did interests a movie called 'The Martian', a single man was left by his crew that most of them thought presumed he died during the storm in Mars.

Martian Potatoes, that's an interesting subject about planting them in Soil in Mars. The News regarding that NASA was working with 'International Potato Center' which been researches space farming in Peru. They been experimenting grow potatoes with Mars' soil.

So it will just like in Hollywood movies. Mark Watney had been stranded in his planet and planting potatoes for how long it will waiting for his rescue. Calculating that he has enough food to last only 300 sols (roughly 309 days). He, a botanist, or plant scientist, improvises a farm inside the hab, with Martian soil fertilized with human waste (you don't want to know), water produce by extracting hydrogen from leftover rocket fuel, and potatoes save for a Thanksgiving meal. He begins to modify the only functional rover to make long journeys across Mars to reach the rescue spot.

10/30/2016/9:31pm – Now, I will had Jaune will upgrade his weapon and New set of Armor? Because I will had Pyrrha will gave some spare of her metal alloy of Miló and Akoúo̱, her armor and that creates her tiara.

So its best for Jaune's Corcea Mors to be modification, its very soon for the next Volume (aka Season) Project. But…I better needed a information of Pyrrha's Time-skipped attire. Not to mention, Jaune's hoodie had a bunny print on it, which he got it as a prize from Pumpkin Pete's, wow, he to 50 of those boxes for that hoodie he wore, that causes Ruby laughed, no wonder that strange circle-shape underneath his chest armor.

10/31/2016/9:42 – Weiss' father name is updated, his name was 'Jacques Schnee'! Thank you Rosster Teeth!. And then she had a brother named Whitley Schnee. Then also an unnamed mother as well. Then take makes it there are two daughters and a son; three children.

It's better then Elza from Frozen, some fans named Weiss' father like ZeroDivisionRaijin, or any kinds of names of their father.

Weiss' butler Klein had different personality when he temporary change eye color as the 7 dwarves. So now it's amaze for having 'Snow White and the 7 Dwarves'.

Hope Blake had a family too, and I thought she is an orphan. Now who's else referred to that story of 'Beauty and the Beast'? Her father? And its best to find out the next episode.

11/3/2016/4:11pm – As for Ruby's Next Level of her Speed Semblance, I will come up with based on Tracer's Teleportation capabilities from Overwatch, which it's a Speed-type after all. But…I will had 2 parts of her Mark 3 of her semblance.

Since Level 3, meaning had two branch of Ruby's semblance. One is similar to Tracer, while had speed and flight capabilities as the Canon in Volume 4. It will just like Diablo or any games had Skill Tree, not to mention, the Grimm Eclipse Multi-player Online Game.

I did looked at Team RWBY's skill tree, like Weiss' Healing Nova and Supernova because she is being a supported-type and a healer because of her abilities with Dust and semblance.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"] – Adjusted Grammer 10/27/2016/10:06pm**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"| - New grammer due of chapter 31, before temporary.

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Opening: Dreams – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

As the scene starts by shadowy figure of Naruto Uzumaki pans back reveal his head and torso with his red glowing eyes with slits, as the scene pans to reveal his figure of a bijuu mode of Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

The scene starts by seeing Naruto sat on the hill of the Emerald Forest at night with a scattered moon, as he looked up at the stars, before Naruto's head zoomed in.

~wasurekaketa yume ga ima ugokidasu~

The next scene pans up of seeing Ruby had her eyes closed with her Crimson Rose Sniper Rifle/Scythe, then pans on her face then opens her silvery eyes.

~mune no sukima~  
~sukoshizutsu umeru yo ni~

The next scene of Jing with his black trench coat with silver edges, don his shoulders, with the wind sways on his back, and Ozpin with a cane and coffee mug on each hand, then a scattered moon between them.

~kooritsuita kioku ga mezameru shunkan~

Then the next scene of Naruto had his ninja attire battle ready with his eyes closed, then opens his eyes. And the scene pans over to his head with a determent look.

~hajimaru mirai dake wo ima negau~

As the scene pans on his chest then had his hands claps together, suddenly his body was covered in golden flames, and jumped onto the air, and then drawn his Kuramasaiga in sword form, reverse-gripped.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:40-0:42)**

The scene of Naruto was on the river with his feet on the water slowly waved, on his back, staring at the stars and scattered moon, with the wind flaps his haori on aside.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~  
~ryote de dakishimete~

The next scene of image of Gaara with a sand gourd on his back and arms crossed and Weiss with her rapier Myrtenaster which the camera pans aside.

~hanasazu akiramezu ni~

The next scene of Sasuke with Chidori Cutter and his hand sparks with blue lightning and Blake with Gambol Shroud in dual wield; a Ninjato/Pistol and Cleaver Sheath. Along with Yang with her Ember Celica and Shikamaru with his rat hand-seal to form his shadow possession jutsu.

~shinjitsuzuketai~

The next scene of Pein with his Rinnegan eyes flaring, and Cinder with a glowing eyes with her dual blades. And along Itachi with his Sharingan flares and armed with Shisui, Roman with his cane; Melodic Cudgel, to prepared to fire a explosive flare.

And then Emerald with her weapons in kama-form, along with Mercury to prepared to kick to fire a shot on them, along with Kisame with Shark-Skin Sword and Konan with her papers to prepared to attack.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~

Then they attack, as on the side of seeing Team RWBY and SSGN attacks as well, with Yang fires a barrage of lead shots and Sasuke fires multiple fireballs at them.

Then the there's Mercury, Emerald, Kisame, and Konan dodged or deflects them.

~kono te ni tsukamu made~

Weiss and Yang lunges her attack at them followed by Gaara and sends his sand at them, followed by Shikamaru's shadow tendrils attack them.

Cinder and Pain dodged them, as the ash black haired women launches a largest fireball at them, followed by Pein's Almighty Push attack. As the each 3 members of SSGN and RWBY avoid aside.

~omoi wo wasurenai de~

Then finally Naruto and Ruby stepped in, as the blonde hanyou with a Rasenshuriken on hand and the redhead scythe wielder with a sniper form aim at them.

~oitsuzukete yukitai kara~

Naruto launched his Rasenshuriken at it, followed by Ruby's Dust Blast as well.

At the last part of Beacon Academy at nighttime with a scattered moon.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==With Qrow and the Company==**

The group consists Qrow, two Uzumaki couple/Counterparts of NS, Zeke, and Johnny heading to the beneath of the Beacon Academy via elevator towards to the vault.

Once the rest of the trip to the elevator was spend in relative silence, while Zeke was hoping to see her soon once they're arrived. Once when it stops with a ting sound, only when the elevator door opened it wide then the group stepped out.

"Are you sure, 'she's' down here?" Zeke asked, quickly, hoping to see his lover again.

"Yeah, yeah, this is where she is." Qrow replied.

As they quickly ran the distance of the entire vault, the group heading right, while heading towards to Amber's comatose state on the pair of hibernation pods at the far distance.

"Tell me, what's your relationship with Amber?" The drunken swordsman asked.

"She's my girlfriend, we made official while staying at Shell Town." Zeke replied.

"It's true." C. Naruto/Arashi stated, confirming. "My wife and I knows about Zeke's relationship."

"Same here, I'd teach her medical like medicine." Sakura concluded.

"That make sense, if only we had 'Spring' to planted fruits and vegetables." Qrow stated.

Once they arrived, as Zeke was shocked to see his lover's coma stated, and also the same scar on her face that causes by the transference itself by Cinder.

"Amber…" Zeke said, as his voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes were wide and his hands had begun to shake, as he approaches the pod, then place his hand on the glass.

"You're being so stubborn for did not come with you while you're going on your own." Zeke stated, if for sure she can hear him.

Now, with that, as C. Naruto and Sakura get ready to prepared for this operation, while Johnny and Qrow will guard this position, the latter was been told not to contact Ozpin, which it's best to not to say anything.

 **==With Jing – at Amity Colosseum==**

Jing is now on the hallway that towards to the arena, before he heard the news about Cinder's fraction was disqualified for framed Yang by using Emerald's hallucination semblance. Everything is according to the plan since the people in Vale looked uproar because of them.

"So…everything is set?" Naruto asked, via nano-communications which had his index and middle finger press the side of his neck, that contacted the base on outside the Walls of Vale, while Hyperion and the rest of the fleet were prepared.

He continues. "The Murasame Squad will lead the Viking Squardon to take point before the orbital drop squadron will arrived the city…? I see…Zera informed the clock is ticking while they're standing by…Well, this is unexpected…"

"Oh, what about it?" He stated, hearing about something important. "I'll let her had 'that' power, but only a aura, leaving a heart of hers…since it the 'heart' had small portion… Zeke had her heart."

As Jing turn to the entrance point, hearing the crowd is still cheering for the next match, until he heard Oobleck/Bart's announcement in the broadcast.

 **["Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!"]**

While hearing the announcement, that sounded ecstatically excited for the match, as Jing continues.

"We're distracted for long enough for our forces will arrive until the Grimm appeared…seems that uproar of massive negative emotion causes the swarm of Grimm towards Beacon and Vale…" He stated, heard the respond on his mind.

"Good…everything is in place?" He asked, then heard a respond within his mind. "…without knowing 'she' will be disappointed…"

Then a sound of the randomization is been selected, then Port called out announced.

 **["It looks like our next contender is…Penny Polendiana, from Atlas! And her opponent will be…Jing D. Hayabusa, from Pronterra!"]**

"That's my cue…and be sure get ready around the clock." Jing informed.

So with that, as he went out to entered the arena in the end of the exit tunnel.

"Now then…Let us show you and your 'mistress' the power of the Light Federation…and the Order of the White Phoenix." He declared.

Then he rolled his sleeves of his coat, showing his Assassin Hidden Blade gauntlets, then extracted one of the blade, then slide back, while walking to the exit.

 **==Earlier - At Ozpin's Office – Beacon==**

At the sounds of clanks of turning gears found over the headmaster's office, Professor Ozpin himself walking back to his desk and pouring a drink from his teapot as after he watches the Vytal Festival Tournament's roulette system deciding the next match. Since it's Jing and Penny's match.

 **["Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!"]** Oobleck announced over the broadcast, sounded ecstatically excited for the match.

While hearing the announcement, that sounded ecstatically excited for the match, as Jing continues.

"We're distract for long enough for our forces will arrived until the Grimm arrived…seems that uproar of massive negative emotion causes the swarm of Grimm towards Beacon…" He stated, heard the respond on his mind. "Good…everything is in place…without knowing 'she' will be disappointed…"

Then a sound of the randomization is been selected.

 **["It looks like our next contender is…Penny Polendiana, from Atlas! And her opponent will be…Jing D. Hayabusa, from Pronterra!"]** Port announced seeing their faces on the holo-screen.

Ozpin seats himself behind his desk and takes a sip from his cup as he stares at the "randomized" fight to be. Since he was told to the operation is started…

"So…Mr. Hayabusa had begin his operation…"

 **==Present - At the Arena – At Amity Colosseum==**

Down in the arena's center is lifting back into the air, and an oblivious Penny is grinning wildly.

Everyone was cheering while Jing just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

Since he decide to show what's underneath his forearms was a two part of gauntlets with knuckle pad; then also had an dart launcher and forearm-shape crossbow on his right arm, while the left one is armed with rope launcher, then had two of his swords, strapped on the right side; one on his backside, and the other on his hip, staring at the smiling Penny.

 **==At Atlas – Laboratory==**

Unknown to Penny, along with many people who watching the Vytal Festival.

Within a lab, a balding white bearded man watches the live footage. He was looked concerned while staring at Penny, since that girl was most important to him.

"Penny…" He first spoke up, whispering. **(1)**

 **==Back to Vale – Amity Colosseum==**

With Penny politely salutes her opponent.

"Sal-u-tations, Jing Hayabusa! It's an honor to finally meet you!" She greeted, while hands on her hips in excitement. "Ruby and Naruto was speaking highly about you. You're the most skillful fighter."

Without responded, as Jing place his hand on back of his neck, then tug and had his head covered by a hood with a eagle-beak in it. Cause Penny frowned still excitedly while Jing stared at her shadowed his eyes.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Penny said.

Unknown to the crowd, as Jing's eyes covered by shadow within his hood, glance at the different directions to see several of his members that before he contacted the rest of the patriots among the crowd.

 **["Fighters, are you ready?"]** Oobleck announcement over the sound system.

At the among the crowds, Emerald infiltrated the coliseum, after the police came in and had her and her team housed arrest, while Cinder is still out there, and also informed them that they're forbidden to entered the coliseum. Then she will used the same thing, while behind the crowd, due of their excited to see Penny and Jing's fight.

 _'It's now and never…'_ Jing thought, until he felt someone had infiltrate the Colosseum without being detect. _'So…that' little mint-haired girly entered still under house arrest…well…guess I'll do my part for backfired her Semblance.'_

Then Jing activate his eagle vision with a blink that changes the field of vision, to find his little infiltration, while smiling due he gazed everyone cheered for him or Penny. Until he found her, along among the crowd.

 _'There you are.'_ He thought, gaze at the glaring thief, while smirking devilish, then revert his normal vision, then turn his attention to Penny.

As Jing grab the black and red hilt on , then slowly unsheathed his Assassin Katana out, then made a stance (of Kirito; Kirigawa Kazuto). While Penny looked VERY excited to been 'combat ready', while beams widely in anticipation, which unaffected him, while his eyes were shadowed within his hood.

Now, also among the crowd, General Ironwood calmly sits to observe the fight in two reasons: one is Penny, and other Jing's fighting style. Then there's Team JNPR cheered their friend, while Pyrrha was relief for her fate is sealed to face an opponent, since she wanted to see Jing's fight.

 **["3, 2, 1…"]** Oobleck leans forward, while being countdown then exclaimed. **["BEGIN!"]**

 **(Sword Art Online 2 OST: Quickly and Without Fail (Extended) – Starts)**

With that called out the match starts, Penny is surrounded by her floating swords, gesturing them around to her command before launching a volley of them at Jing, who which he rushed towards her though the blades, by dodging and deflects him in high-speed that rivals Ruby.

Jing raised his sword, flex his legs, then unleashed a powerful dash thrust in high speed that its better then Weiss' Lunge Strike.

With Weiss had watched Jing's attack surprisingly about his technique can rival hers, but with high speed and deadlier.

Penny was reacted as she summon another additional of her swords that came from on her backpack to protect her. Jing's tip of the blade clashed with her swords, that causes a create a shockwave making the people block their eyes and then felt a powerful surge within it.

 **["My word!"]** Port exclaimed, awestruck of Jing's power. **["What a tremendous power by Mr. Hayabusa. That means he is not holding back."]**

Making Emerald cringes that felt a surge of power came from within. Looks like Jing is NOT turn his back now, and getting serious.

With that, Jing was quickly jumped back, then stab his sword to skid back to almost out of arena.

As soon as the wall of protection of Penny's swords soon became a storm of swords trying to attack Jing. As he drawn Dragon Sword on his back in dual wield and ready. Penny attacked once more, as the Filipino-decent swordsman rapidly slashes his swords around like a blade of shield, causing the swords to bounce off one by one.

As Jing sheathed the Assassin Katana, then took out his Ivory pistol and fires a barrage bullets at Penny, only for the girl move out of the way.

Then Jing rushes in for an attack, only Penny to block his attack, her swords dropped then slashed across Jing's chest, sending him back. The black-haired hooded teen reverse somersault to recovered then stab his sword on reverse gripped again, to stops him again from almost of the arena. As he jumped into the air flex his leg muscles then propel himself to Penny.

Then he switch into close-combat, since it had a metallic knuckle pads on his gauntlets allows to performs close combat, while his legs underneath his pants and shoes were steal padded as well for kicks.

 **"Razor Air Kick!"** Jing exclaimed, performs a drop kick into her, going directly through her swords and launching her. He took a landing as Penny stared gaining more distance away from him.

 **(AN: As you may know Jing used the same technique as Naruto does with Azin from Grand Chase.)**

The black-haired teen then ran after Penny, then he preformed another technique by made a stance as Naruto does with his new fighting style. Until seeing her swords formed a circle, floating in drong of her, before seeing them fold into a compact gun-like shape, pointing all blades towards Jing.

 _'She's about to charged her primary attack.'_ He thought, seeing her commanded her swords to used her cannon.

The swords started to charge a green sphere of energy in the center, growing larger and larger with each second.

As Jing stops as he was about to block it, as the crowd begun to panic for seeing him like he was crazy for planning to block her attacks and no use for being avoid the blast.

Then Penny unleashes a massive concentrated beam of green energy by punching action went directly for Jing. As the beam heading straight at him, until within his mind above his head, a jewel-like seed with a matching color of his eyes, then explodes into a shower of light.

Then the pupil of his eyes shrinks and iris is growth as well, while he had hood shadowed his eyes without anyone knows about his eyes. Then raised his right arm in front of him, until something a strange energy came out with it.

Penny was surprisingly shocked along with Ironwood and the crowd, then there's RWBY, SSGN, and the co. were completely surprising for Jing was able to block her attack, while holding back the beam with his arm.

Once it fades, then Jing swung his arm aside, but something that on his forearm, that his gauntlet's forearm was covered in steam.

General Ironwood could not believe about how could someone like Jing was able to blocked Penny's attack.

 **==With Team RWBY, Naruto and Gaara==**

"Whoa, did you guys see that?" Ruby asked surprisingly, while watching the match between Penny and Jing in Naruto's scroll that her blond boyfriend able to watch.

Before Naruto, Gaara, and team RWBY were went ahead while the rest of the everyone else were on the ground. Since with Team BAND and PLTM were catching up, while the rest of team SSGN, HNRS and KAIT will standing by for prepared for anything in Beacon.

"How did he do that?" Weiss wondered. "How could it's impossible for someone was able to parried Penny's attack."

"It's because of his gauntlet." Naruto answered.

"His gauntlet?" Blake asked, curiously along withrest of Team RWBY.

"Yeah, he had potential to blocked energy-based weapons or physical projectiles just as kunais to able to do so." The blonde stated. "He and I did took a spar, but his gauntlets were able to…"

"Able to do what?" Ruby asked.

"Absorb it." Gaara replied, that shocks more.

"That gauntlet can absorb any kinds of energy?" Ruby asked, then her expression with awestruck. "It's so~ cool!"

"I know, on that next statement, when its energy is absorb enough, and also allows him to unleashed the power within, just like Yang's Semblance." Naruto replied.

"No kidding, an unlike version of my semblance." Yang stated, admitted.

"Yes, but we better hurry, the battle on Vale is about to start!" Ruby exclaimed, getting a nod from declared Desert Fox duo (Naruto+Gaara) and WBY of RWBY, then heading straight to the Colosseum.

But in Naruto and Gaara's case, they knew where that energy is stored before changing that subject. That when that energy Jing absorbs was stored…into something…powerful…

 **==With Cinder==**

The Pre-Fall Maiden was completely shocked in surprised about Jing Hayabusa absorbs Penny's attack with a simple gauntlet. Then until she got receive call from Adam and Danzo, then answered.

"Yes?"

["What's taking so long."] Adam's voice, called in.

["The signal was suppose to be your little girl's semblance to confuses the boy will every people thinks he killed her."] Danzo's voice stated referred to Emerald.

"Don't worry gentleman, it will be done, if not, Adam will set a Back-up plan."

["As you wish."] Adam replied.

So with that, they hung up the calls, as she change back to the fight between Jing and Penny.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

That shocks the ginger-haired robot girl about her attack was blocked by a gauntlet of his, that was her most powerful attack…

"How…"

"It's because my gauntlet was design to blocks and absorbs your energy…so with that energy stores with me." Jing explained, as he place his left foot backwards (to form an La Geas stance). "And also…you're not the only one uses the same way pulling 'strings'."

Causes Penny's eyes widen about what he was saying.

"Are you…?"

Jing shook for her sudden question from the orange-haired girl, as he raised his left hand over to the right side of his face, while his left arm cock back lowered, and replied.

"If I'm not…but I will use 'this' with different method."

Then Jing quickly swung his arm aside then suddenly four blades appeared underneath his black and silver coat: is a series of four spinning blades with light blue crystals at the end, its color scheme is blue, white, black, and small bits of gold in it (resembling the Wing Drive Weapons (W.D.W)). **(W1)**

"That looks like…" Penny said could not believe it.

 **==With Ironwood==**

"WHAT!?" Ironwood exclaimed, leaning forward at the seat with disbelief look.

 **==With the Heroes==**

"That's just like Penny's!?" Ruby exclaimed, along with Team RWBY were could believe about Jing's weapon was similar to Penny does.

Since bef0re Naruto, Gaara, and Team RWBY were made it to entrance, and heading to the audience seats. Once they arrived, which there's no empty ones, so it's best to stood up, and watch the match.

"It was like Penny, Ruby. But this is a different kinds of weapons Jing uses the Soul Taker." Naruto stated.

"Soul Taker?" Weiss and Yang unison, confused.

"Yes, when he possessed that weapon of his, and he took a form of most greatest occupation that unlike Anthony and the others having a Class system." Naruto explained, since he knew about that system under training with his older counterpart and Jing. "Those weapons grants him enhance his speed and mobility, unlike Penny does."

"It did." Blake said, sounded impressed.

"Yeah, he and I were sparred at the time. But man, he's good!" Naruto replied. "But, that also drains any kinds of energy."

"Wait! He can absorb energy? What kind?" Yang asked curiously.

"Everything!" Gaara interjected, getting the girls turn to the him.

"What?" Weiss confused.

"I mean was he can used that weapon to absorb anything when that made contact if you get hit by it to the user, meaning absorbing aura or chakra alike." The redhead sand user answered.

"WHAT!?" The checkmate duo exclaimed.

"Yeah, just like Kisame's Sharkskin sword." Naruto concluded.

"Oh yeah, the shark faunus." Ruby stated, recalled she and Naruto meeting Kisame in the train when Itachi interfered.

"A shark faunus…? Oh, you told me about during the train back there." Blake stated, recalled about during the 'Breach'.

"Yeah, that's right. I know most of your kind was surprisingly for seeing a first time Kisame being a Shark Faunus." Naruto stated. "But…Jing's Soul Take is a W.D.W., the Wing Drive Weapons."

"But why there's 4? He supposed to had 6 or more like Penny." Ruby asked.

"Just 4, Ruby, just 4." Naruto replied.

 **==At the Arena==**

As Jing formed a stance to control the blades as Penny does, then performed couple of moves. As he control his blades on the left, while swing his right hand then blades move other, then swung then which four blades onto his back, as his hands were closed on the sides lower, while the mechanism spins.

Penny could not believe about who Jing can do the same thing, but similar as she does. Then she notice there's no strings attached, just as he said.

 _'He's right, but his aura levels are off the chart, and looked tremendously! Those weapons were just like mine to control by will as I do. But…I'd sensed his aura is stronger…stronger then General Ironwood.'_ Penny thought.

"You want to see if they're weren't had strings attached? Let me show you." Jing said, as he raised his hand in a snapping position, then…

*Snapped*

Suddenly the four blades of Soul Taker begun to scattered away, causes Penny react to see one of them flew towards her, causes her to dodged, until quickly realized then look up to see the other above her then dodged again before it hits her.

Until with her instinct, then turn to see Jing charged forward at her while seeing the two of his weapons returns then drawn his Dragon Sword in one handed then seeing four blades had became a thrusters on his back and attack, dashing.

 _'His weapons were serve as thrusters!'_ Penny thinks disbelief about his weapons had specialization.

Once Jing made a attack, then within his range, then unleashes a icicle spikes in front of him causes Penny to block the icicle attack, that frozen her swords.

"How did…!" Penny looked surprised about a sudden attack creates an icicle spikes on the ground.

 **==With the Heroes (RUWBYS)==**

 **(AN: Consists of Ruby, Naruto's surname, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and also Gaara's surname.)**

"He can create ice? Is that dust?" Weiss exclaimed, unlikely her semblance, her main (sub-)element as Haku does.

"That's part of the power of the Geas that Jing learns." Naruto answered. "La Geas was specialized with Ice that same way as you did, Weiss. So…his own main element is Ice as you are. Since he learned from the masterful with Magical Powers. They're specialized with lightning and ice."

"That's cold." Yang comment.

"Hey!" Weiss objected.

"Not you Weiss." The blonde feminine stated.

"Oh."

 **==Back to the Coliseum - Arena==**

Once the ice is scattered, then followed by a jumping in mid-air, then thrust his hips and launched himself into a air performs a 'Flying Swallow' attack by flex his leg muscles, then causes Penny blocked his attack with her swords again.

Until Penny realized her mistakes before her swords were returned to her, then four of his blade weapons launched at her which her aura protects her causes her levels drop to 75%.

And then seeing his W.D.W. begun to shots directly at Penny with multiple directions which its fast to unable to Penny to shot it down, one by one. Since Penny was unable to withstand Jing's skills, he's so powerful that

But…Penny was completely neglected notice his eyes of his, since before she did not notice before facing him. Since she was unable to see through eyes were shadowed his eyes.

As they keep fighting with blades with multiple combos, while Jing attacking Penny with his katana along with his W.D.W. that so-called funnels assists him, while Penny keeps dodging and counter it.

One of Penny's swords was about to strike Jing, until it was been scattered by two of Jing's Wing weapons.

 **==With Team RUWBYS==**

"No kidding, how can able to control his blades without a hand or two to control them?" Ruby wondered, while watching the match she had witnessed along with her team. Not to mention two of them was scattered Penny's swords.

"It's his mind, Ruby." Gaara answered.

"He can?" Weiss asked, looked surprisingly.

"Yeah, he's been our instructor, after all we did experience his fighting style." Naruto concluded. "HE can barely control them telepathically to engage in melee combat."

 **==With Ironwood==**

The General of Atlas was completely disbelief about someone can used similar weapon and techniques as Penny does. Which he was completely impossible for someone able to control them without a hand or two, not to mention fight them 'telepathy'. Which he had witnessed Jing destroyed one of Penny's swords.

 _'Impossible! How…'_

Not to mention, his weapons were imbued with ice-based attacks, along with lightning base, and then there's lasers too. He can't tell what kind of technology is way better then the Atlesian tech as well.

The question is…what kind of those questions on Jing's Soul Taker WDWs, it some sort of energy dust. But which he needed to know, after this match, but unknown to him, there is a invasion and a war coming up.

 **==With Emerald==**

Emerald was completely shocked about seeing him can do as Penny does. Is he an android as 'she' does. Which if possible her semblance was immune to him? If it's not? Which she cannot used it that aimed at him to think to see multiple swords of Penny she made.

Emerald needed to change position to get a better view to used her semblance on Jing. But unknown to the mint-haired girl, she was been followed by Eliza and Ninu when before she infiltrate the Colosseum.

 **==With Cinder==**

The Pre-Fall Maiden was completely disbelief about no one mention within Jing's information that his new 4 sets of weapons just as P.E.N.N.Y. does. Since he's NOT just as her, a synthetic person perhaps.

 _'His information is completely outdated. There's nothing on his info…impossible!'_

 **==With Mosuke==**

The dark keyblade warlord was watching his former mentor and friend who facing a android, according the files Cinder updated.

"Well…that's quite amaze me, Jing…but you may have the hidden your strength to the enemy while did not know about your…full potential…to trick your enemies." He muttered, then a evil laughed about how it's interesting to watch.

 **==Back to the Arena==**

Jing dashes at Penny with a defensive stance of his katana. His strikes were faster and stronger then before, while his WDWs assists him, which results in Penny being on the defensive for this fight. She tried to use some of her swords, but with the strike from Jing's or his WDWs, were shattered half of them, sending the other half back.

A surprising Penny tried to block Jing's attack, while his WDW still funtion, via strike and/or shot at her. He leans in closer and broke the clash, as he is on the distance away from Penny.

"My weapons can be control via telepathy, you know that!" Jing explained to Penny, as he took out Ebony, the black M1911 long-range pistol, then fires couple of rounds at her.

"So you that mean you're till…" Penny was about to asked, while sending several of her swords at him.

"Yes, Penny, I am still." Jing responded, as he blocks them with a combination of his sword in one hand and his Soul Takers. Then the black-haired Filipino jumped back and then sheathed his Dragon Sword then swap it with Assassin Katana in sheathed stated, then move on the left side of his waist.

While in a sheathed katana, and then waited for Penny to strike first.

Everyone watched includes RUWBYS in amazement as light blue aura gathered and focused into Jing's katana.

 **==With Mosuke==**

"So…the slasher stance." He muttered, recognized that stance. "Oh…so that's how…"

 **==Back to the Colosseum==**

 _'Not enough…'_ Jing thought, then whispered. " **Quick slash** …"

*Swish!*

Then with a flash; he rushed diagonally upward by drew his sword in one swift and powerful slash, knocking down all of Penny's swords and pushed her back in his way, while also shattering her swords. She landed on her back and slid for a moment.

 **(AN: It was the 4th skill of Lass' Slasher-Class. It was a badass skill.)**

While Jing is still on the air, while his katana was on his back, then quickly place his sword back on his sheathed then slowly slid it into its based.

*Clink…*

 **(Sword Art Online 2 OST: Quickly and Without Fail (Extended) – Ended)**

As Jing slowly descend onto the ground, causes the crowd, while Emerald was disbelief about the plan was supposed to be used her semblance that everyone thinks he killed Penny, but it's too fast for her to used it, but it went backlash of Cinder's plans.

 **["Unbelievable! Penny** **Polendiana is knocked out, the winner is Jing Hayabusa!** **"]** Oobleck declared, causes the crowd clapping and cheering for defeat the unbeatable Penny during the first team round and doubles round.

With a sighed in relief for his victorious, then he took off his hood over his shoulders, and seeing his eyes were reverted back to normal due of SEED factor, until his Soul Taker WDWs were returning back to their owner, then flap the side of his coat, letting the WDWs entered it, then he lets go that place the side of his coat back in place, as he walked towards Penny, lying on the floor like when the time Weiss bumped into her an knocked her down.

She was…smiling. And it's a bit creepy, too.

"Are you okay, Ms. Polendiana?" He asked, looked awkward at cheerful Penny.

"Wonderful! Thank you for asking." She responded.

 _'Well, I had to admitted, after all, she did say 'wonderful'.'_ He thought, shook his head.

Jing extended his hand as Penny saw it approach her. She then grabbed it as Jing helped her up. They shook hands and smiled at each other.

"That was a good right, my friend." He said.

"Thank you for wonder fight, friend." She replied.

"Anytime…" He responded as well. "Oh, here, you may want to take this."

As he took out on his pocket and place it on his hands, then turns around and walks away from the arena. It was chip for anti-virus, since her system is installed in hardware and software, since it's not enough for Cinder's virus to be infected.

Suddenly Ironwood and the rest of the crowd, followed by the worldwide, includes Cinder were surprising shocked for seeing Jing Hayabusa can defeated Penny with a most intense battle.

 **==With Jing==**

As Jing place his index and middle finger on the side of his next, and called out, after exiting the arena.

"How much time left…? 10 minutes? I see…then…"

*BOOM!*

Followed by a loudest alarm is sound off. Causes the leader of the organization and his Federation army turn to see a screen while the alarm wailing, with a orange flashing screens reading: "CAUTION!", then heard the warning announcements

|"Alert! Incoming Grimm attack. Threat Level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner!"|

"It appears it's started…and right on schedule…" Jing finished, with smile. "…Tell the boys, get ready."

 **==With Team RUBWYS – Earlier after Jing left the Arena==**

"Whoa, Jing's awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, looked awestruck for what she had watched.

"Yeah, it was…that's Jing alright." Naruto stated.

"Guys!"

Causes the group turn to see the rest of SSGN, CFVY, BAND, and PLTM. While Team SABR, KALM, KAIT and HRNS will remain on the ground for prepared to evacuated. Before they had watched Jing and Penny's match, it was completely instance for how awesome the fight was…

As Athrun stepped in, and spoke up demanded Naruto for some answers.

"What's the big deal, Naruto!? How did you do that?" He asked, with answered as he took out a tri-pronged kunai in front of him and everyone.

"This kunai serves me as an anchor. I can teleport as unlike your semblance. Since I had many kunais and marks around Vale." Naruto explained.

"We that's sucks, and how could…"

"Just like he gave me this." Ruby interjected, as she took out the same kunai, then before shown them a seal of the Flying Thunder God. "And this one as well."

"And mine as well." Yang stepped beside Naruto and Ruby, and took out the same kunai on her pouch.

"You mean that tattoo and a printed knife allows you can teleport?" Athrun asked.

"Yup." The blonde knucklehead ninja replied.

"Okay, now I've heard, and seen everything."

*BOOM!*

Now the huge explosion causes the everyone on the Colosseum panic, all of sudden. Followed by a loudest alarm is sound off. Causes the leader of the organization and his Federation army turn to see a screen while the alarm wailing, with a orange flashing screens reading: "CAUTION!", then heard the warning announcements

|"Alert! Incoming Grimm attack. Threat Level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner!"|

With that the crowd had heard, then begin to flee, wild and screaming, through the exit tunnels, while Ironwood enters the announcers' box, seeing Kurosaki glared at him, while the latter ignores it, then grabs the microphone from between Port and Oobleck.

 **["Ladies and Gentleman, please. There is no need to panic."]**

With the heroes, after hearing General Ironwood's statement, until a ringing tone of Weiss' scroll, then she took it out, seeing Kiba's face picture, and then responded.

"Kiba, what has happen?" Weiss asked. **(2)**

["The half part of the Beacon Academy is blown up, and the city gone blazed into left and right!"] Kiba informed. ["Not to mention, the Grimm is about to passed through the defenses! And it's heading to city and the stadium! Not to mention, something or someone jammed the signals without message out."]

Then a sound of the Nevermore came from the top of the Colosseum, causes the heroes looked up to see a giant Nevermore appears atop the arena's dome force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as its claws and pecks at the defense with its beak.

"A Nevermore!?" Yzak exclaimed standing up in alarm along with his girlfriend.

"How did it get past the Kingdom's defenses!?" Shiho wondered.

"It wasn't alone." Dearka stated appeared besides them.

Morrigan and her team MGBT seeing the Nevermore tried to break the force-field, then turn to them.

"You and the others get the citizens to the airships to evacuate!"

"Right!/Roger!" GBT responded, as before they're called out their lockers.

Unknown to most of students, there is a another black hooded individual was seated besides the rest of huntsman-in-training, along with the rest were about 10 of them, as lifting a index and middle finger then place the side of the neck.

 **==At the Headmaster's Office – Beacon Tower==**

Ozpin is gripped his cane tightly, watching the city come under attack with blazes at sky high, then before half of the Academy explodes, with a horrified expression.

Until Qrow running in with Glynda in his office.

"Oz!" The older scythe wielder said.

Ozpin turning to them, commanded. "Get to the city!"

"But-" Qrow tried to say something.

"NOW!" The headmaster exclaimed resolutely.

Qrow and Glyndda exchange a look before going back the way they came.

 **==Meanwhile==**

Mountain Glenn is almost silent, as every monster lurking there from Beowolves to Boarbatusks, Ursai and Nevermores, and even lumbering Goliaths with wide red eyes rush forward.

 **==At Outer Orbit of Remnant==**

At the ship of Hyperion, within the hangers had Banshees, Vikings, and Dropships were ready to depart.

 **["All units, prepared to launch in 8 minutes in 50 seconds. Prime Marshal gave us green!"]**

That's their cue, with the hanger doors opening, a one-way force field was erected to maintain the internal atmosphere. Lifting off as a low humming thrummed from their engines the Vikings and Banshees were begin to flying off out, then the time reach to zero.

 **["We'll begin to warp jump to the coordinates in Vale."]** The command announced.

As for Titan-class Mechs, and Mobile suits, and they are ready to mobilized. The pilots were entered their cockpits, which sending 40 of Jegan MSs armed with Beam rifles and Beam sabers. Then the Titans takes 50 of them due of how many of them.

While the rest of the battlecruiser fleet were remain in space, due the fact they will taking about 4 Minotaur-class, 3 Behemoth-class, and 2 Gorgan-class. **(3)**

Locking onto Vale having a tracking beacon is placed on the Tower of Beacon Academy, since C. Naruto had planted it so they will be ready to assists, and now they were going to be assists.

Seeing the timer for ready to depart is '7:59' left, slowly countdown in 7:58, 7:57, 7:56, 7:55…

 **==Back to Remnant==**

General Ironwood's fleet of ships are being attacked by even more giant Nevermores though to minimal effect, Soldiers scrambling to enter commands inside the bridge around their commanding officer.

Which their General had contacted because of it, until he had pressed the Anti-virus protection.

 **==Earlier==**

Ironwood watching the Nevermore attack the shields, until he answers his scroll.

"Ozpin, I-"

["You brought your army to my Kingdom, James."] Ozpin gravely stated and then a beat, then angrily. ["Use it."]

Ironwood's worry turns to determination, until Kurosaki called out.

"Do it."

Getting a flinched turn to see Kurosaki (C. Naruto), before he stood up, and unsealed a sheathed chokuto sword, with a nod for confirmed about he installed a virus cleanser.

So as do as Ironwood did, as he tap the egg-shape icon that opens up then releases a nova particles, which it's able to clean his scroll that had the black queen virus away.

And also there's a timer regarding

 **==Present==**

"Dammit!" The Atlas ship-captain speaking into his scroll as he turns to the screen of data. "This is Blue 4! Blues 2 and 3, fall into defensive position!"

["Roger! Blue 3, in position!"] Blue three responded, sounded female over the scroll.

"Blue 2, what's your status?" The captain asked, had gain no response. "Blue 2, come in! Someone answer me, dammit!"

He doesn't know that the bridge of the last ship is wrecked, computers sparking and then man down as a pair of high boots walk through the destruction. Dressed in an Atlas uniform and holding both a pink umbrella and dark cane with a feathered hat on top.

Neo had returned to Cinder, and learned that the time has arrive, and everyone was prepared for battle, and so she had to released her favorite prison bird.

As Neo opens the door of a familiar-looking cell with a devious grin.

"Well…it's about time…" Roman declared, leans out of the shadows into the light. "And did you got what I need?"

After staying incarcerated for weeks or a month, he was overjoyed that Neo had finally released him, but also give the man the one thing he was dying to have in his possession at long last…

Like she promised to him, Neo had indeed hid Sasuke's Sharingan eye, a 3-tomoe one, it was placed in a white glove. Since its because of a certain black-white plant man who had wanted to had his Sharingan implanted of course. **(4)**

The white glove with a same symbol that Cinder had to used to drained the Maiden's power and transferred to the next one. Now he can able to used it on his other eye.

Upon putting on the glove, Roman could feel his new eye is replaced, as he stroke the side of his hair that reveals to be a new eye on his left. And now that he had a new eye on his disposal, that eye he felt amazes him as he could see just about everything.

Unknown to Roman, he did not know what's that eye is capable off, since Itachi didn't had a full details of Uchiha's bloodline.

"Woo-hoohahahaha! Today, I am a god!" Torchwick declared, laughed as he felt the power of the Uchiha Clan at long last.

Cut to outside the airships, where the furthest craft suddenly turns towards its allies and fires several bright red lasers at the engine of the one closest to it. The aircraft is barely able to send out.

"We're hit! What's going-"

Before the flaming ship crashes into another in a series of explosions and sends both of them tumbling towards the waters below.

"Woo-hoohahahaha! Oohh, it is 'good' to be back!" Roman laughed manically at the controls as Neo watches from the side.

 **==At Beacon==**

Finally, at Beacon's cliff-side landing platforms, three Bullheads arrived, the middle opening its hatch to reveal four members of the White Fang, along with ROOT ANBU of Danzo's fraction, and also their respective leaders; Adam and Danzo.

"Bring them to their knees!" The bull-faunus leader commanded.

"And find the Jinchuurikis! And no witness…" Danzo exclaimed.

Another Bullhead opens its doors, this time with several of creatures of Grimm inside. A growling Ursa jumps down from it and lands on Academy grounds. The foreboding scene darkens as the ursa's roar echoes, leaving only the burning red eyes of the monster.

But, suddenly…

"WWOOOOOOOooooo!" (Shiranui's howl from Okami)

A loudest howl had heard that causes the Grimm freeze in fear of a felt a radiant pulse of light of positive emotion that came from…

The Amity Colosseum…

 **==At the Colosseum – Earlier==**

Everyone had witnessed about seeing Jing's stated, appeared to seeing him looked glowing engulf his body. As the onlookers were seeing his sudden change, along with Ruby, Naruto, and the others of what they had witnessed.

"What…in the hell…is that?" Athrun first spoke up, questioning.

On Jing's eyes, is glowing white with red markings appeared on the face. As the wind blows that flaps his coat on the side.

As Jing bow his head, and raised up and released a loudest howl.

"WWOOOOOOOooooo!" (Shiranui's howl from Okami)

He was released…the power of the god/goddess of the sun…

As Jing looked at the Nevermore which the gigantic bird felt a strong influence within him, which it flew away as a pair of silvery white wings appeared on Jing's back, then he drew his Dragon sword and flew up to the scattered moon leaving a trail of white feathers as his aura spreads as the scene turns black with Jing's glowing eyes remains…

"Patriots…assemble!"

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) Ending 6: 1/3 no junjou na kanjou – Starts)  
By: SIAM SHADE**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:06)**

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'my heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 0:23-0:30)**

«Nagaku nemurenai yoru ga kimi e to omoi»  
«Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo…!»

«Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa»  
«Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru»

«Give me smile and shine days»  
«Kimi no' smile de!»  
«Itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo 'good' koraeraruru»

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'my heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 1:23-1:29)**

«Manatsu no ame no you ni, kawaita suhada»  
«Uruosu kimo no egao ga mabushikute!»

«Give me smile and shine days»  
«Kyuu ni sumasanaide!»  
«Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara»

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'My heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 2:09-2:12)**

« 'My heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 2:16-2:23)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 57 in Season 3…

Well…that's that, chapter 57. So…there you go, the new chapter for this time.

Now the Battle of Beacon has begun, now everything will be completely everything for the army of Jing Hayabusa will be arrived til the timer is struck to zero.

And now they unleashing the horde…

Now Light Federation will show Atlas how it is to be the best Military Force. While if possible since Remnant tried to send a satellite to orbit. Instead for having CCTS tower.

With Roman got the possession of the Sharingan, then that would be take which he wasn't aware about how it works, and also it's stage of evolutionary of the Sharingan.

So…guess I will had Roman will be killed-off when instead being alive for how his Sharingan cannot predict Naruto's new form of Nine tails and Ruby's new stage of her semblance.

Even Roman didn't know about the 2nd stage of the Sharingan is Mangekyo, but seems that Itachi didn't told the full details, which Rinnegan was the third and almost fully evolved of Sharigan.

Not to mention the Rinne-Sharigan is the most powerful Dojutsu that ever known, since Sasuke is the only Uchiha can had his eye evolved. Not to mention Obito/Tobi didn't aware about Sasuke's Rinne-Sharingan. So it's best for sure that will be come in handy.

And then had the Virus will removed soon as Cinder will be so much shocking for her plans was foiled…

Then next will be White Fang Leader Adam Taurus, since there is someone that Salem was mentioned about there are any members of White Fang. Maybe, there is a current leader before the previous was stepped down.

And now, let's find out about the rest of the White Fang since there's two characters before the Intro of Volume 4. After Blake or Yang's episode, so much as it will take if the World of Remnant regarding the fact that the White Fang will put under humiliated, miserably, and shamed.

It's hope that so-called 'true' leaders of White Fang, if possible that there is THE boss besides Adam it's possible. If it's not…and let's find out for the next episode until Monday.

~~~M~~~

Now…on to the next subject…while there are other 3 Maidens around Remnant to find them. Now its Spring Maiden is next. Now the declared RNJR is still continue their journey to Haven for some answers according to Qrow.

I will had C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki will be facing Danzo to reveal his true face to the public. Along with Team PLTM will freaked out someone that looked like Naruto does.

Then…I will prepared for the new Stage of Ruby's semblance, which there are 2 branches like the Skill Tree.

As for the version about Roman will infected the virus on the Atlesian airship that will causes all the AK-200 and AP-290 mechs will became rogue to shot its own. And I will fixed that, as much as it will be if I will made this story for Ruby and Naruto looses their weapons.

But I will created an Alternate version as Weiss' had summon her Avatar the enemies she had faced.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply will continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M  
MM~MM~M~~~M~MM~~M~~~M~~~~M~M~  
M~M~M~M~~~M~M~M~M~~~M~~~~~M~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~~MM~~~M~~~~~M~~  
M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M~~~M~~~~~M~~

MMMMM~M~~~M~M~~~M  
M~~~M~M~~~M~MM~MM  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~M~M  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~~~M  
MMMMM~MMMMM~M~~~M

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Penny's father was watching the match, so it's a best way to see he will made an appearance. According the story of **Pinocchio**. His father and maker was Geppetto, so let's hope the name of Penny's father is updated announced.

With Volume 4? Let's hope that he will made his appearance.

 **(2).** A least referred about some story called NIcKeL, having Naruto x Ruby, and Kiba x Weiss. Guessing call them up terming that it's a best idea which having Kiba called Weiss.

 **(3).** Gorgan-class from StarCraft which with stand Yamato Cannon shots, which its bigger then Behemoth-class.

 **(4).** I had it my own version. Which instead I will had Roman place it on his other eye that covered his left side. But, having a Third eye is quite completely wield for sure.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= 2x shoulder shields

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It's my most favorite weapons in Grand Chase of Mari. Being a La Geas is like being Strike Freedom Gundam. Like Funnels or DRAGOON Weapons System.

According to her Brazilian profile, Mari had accepted the burden of incorporating the power of the gods and controlling the Soul Stone, and absorbed the incredible energy into her own body. Now able to handle with ease the divine energy, Mari created as many of the Soul Stones as needed to finally stabilize her W.D.W. The weapon, which before the girl could control for a few brief moments, now became more powerful than ever after using the stones as fuel.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 264+ favorite(s) and 258+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Zero Hour; Part 3'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/28/2016/12:08am

 **Finished** : 11/4/2016/3:10am

 **Published:** 11/5/2016/12:00am-6:00am (Late)


	58. C: Zero Hour - Part 3: Battle of Beacon

**Chapter 58:** Zero Hour; Part 3: Battle of Beacon, and Victory for Freedom Patriots

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Time is ticking, now the battle of Vale/Beacon is under siege. While the heroes will defending the Kingdom and the home. As much they will get everything in their power to annihilate them, or rather to hold them off until the Calvary is arrived.

While the Black Queen wasn't aware while fighting the reveal leader of the organization and also the army itself.

Now, the time has come for a great counterattack. And the time has come to strike!

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that its not that simple.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Yatsuhashi D. x Hotaru T.] – shipping decide.

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

[Whitley S. x Ino Y.] – New shipping pair, due of Volume 4 of RWBY. Being Weiss' third younger brother. And I hope she can met him if Weiss will introduce to him. Since he is third younger sib…meaning that he'll interests in older woman. Ehehehe, it's a bit awkward.

[Fox x Yoruichi (OC; from Bleach)] –New shipping decision is updated.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 58 of this story, which now the Season 3 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Now that for this new chapter, which that I will had the army ready to arrived until the time until zero.

Man, so many chapters that I had updated so far, it's like Green Shinobi Ranger all over again when there are hundred chapters to updated that Chaosmagemon updated. I'd haven't seen his page after updated the new chapter of Naruto x Avatar: the Legacy of Korra.

I will rewrite my own version of the Halloween after this Vytal Festival Arc while the Battle of Beacon as the Canon does.

To be sure that when Atlas will come to blame about what happen in Vale. If possible that if with some new ideas while catching up some Gundam animes to watch, such as Gundam SEED. While waiting for new episodes of Volume 4 of RWBY.

Not to mention…author of 'The Beast of Remnant' by Shadow Knight Destroyer. He did updated the Volume 4 chapter which this version about Cinder defects Salem's fraction because of Madara killed her lover to avange. Not to mention Ruby's OC boyfriend Zero. According to the story, he had the power of Winter? Is it possible for male to be carried the Maidens' power? Nah, it couldn't be…

Anyway…with Shadow Knight Destroyer will had new attires for sure. And then I will keep go on while I had…internet problems about when it was temporary disconnected.

I kinda completely struggled for my ideas to come up with…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, the tournament is fun, and so I had Jing defeat Penny, instead of killing her. Since he manage to avoid being under influence of Emerald's Semblance. And the true battle of freedom will had the time strikes to zero.

And also everything will bring everything in their power to defeat and stop their plans.

 **Keotaka1:** Yeah, it was super awesome chapter. And I'm sure I will get the work on the next chapter.

 **Islingr-kun:** Any time, as much as I will NEVER happens to Pyrrha. Which until Mercury and Emerald had failed for what Pyrrha's hidden strength and power about how she's 'invincible'. And thank you once again. And then I will not get lost like I will used the 'shading' when I'd used the good old Microsoft Words. And surely I will used shading paint to be sure I wont get lost.

I'd used the FaceBook's Note System since fooled the virus that screw up the computer or laptop. And also Google Notes as well. If I get lost? I had used the "=" or etc, if they had color shading as well.

And I am sure I will keep it up.

 **topaz3:** Can you tell me about what is your reaction about the previous chapter? Is it the fight between Jing and Penny?

 **Guest (Offline/Non-user):** Yes, it will be badass for having a Mobile suits from Gundam series. So referred to both SEED, which its from ORB and also UC: 0096, instead of adding EAF, I know those Dagger prototypes had striker packs like Aile, Sword, and Launcher, also the Slaughter daggers able to equip a striker pack too.

Because of thank StarCraft that because having a Gundam UC mod which had both races: Terran to Earth Sphere Federation and Zeon as Protoss.

 **To hikarikitsune27:** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/6/2016/10:07pm – With Episode 3 is up, so Monday will be interesting if I will gave you briefing if I will informed maybe more days or less. If possible for if its Blake's turn which the episode I had to watched was 'Of Runaways and Stowaways'.

And it's best way for sure I will watched the newest episode of RWBY Volume 4.

Can't believe Blake is changed, after she…'runaway' after Fall of Beacon. Let's hope who are those two new people in Intro.

11/7/3016/1:09pm – during I'd watch the newest episode of RWBY, after when Salem questions Cinder about she did killed Ozpin, turns out she was force herself to speak from the concussion she had.

But…what was Salem searching for this…'relic' that what was Ozpin hidden around Beacon Academy, its like the Chamber of Secrets in Harry Potter a second time…

What does Salem means for the 'relic' that she was looking for…?

And during what Salem said at the last part: "What are you up to."

Who does she referred to? Does that mean one of Ozpin's associated after what he was declared 'dead' by Cinder's hands…

If I had to guess…then that means that 'someone' save Ozpin, if that's Raven, then I needed more answers until the next episode(s) coming up…if I'm right…if I'm wrong…

11/8/2016/1:24pm – I had prepared Naruto's new Kuramasaiga's forms, while I'll keep the Panday-like form, since its best to used in reverse-gripped as the Tsurugi sword which I figured it was a short-sword.

* * *

 **[Announcement]**

 **There's a problem about the Internet? It has been temporary disconnected at home by Globe. – I will erase this until the web is back to 100%. We've did paid the October.**

 **Going to Internet Café Shops is only option if I'll go there 'til Monday because of I'll used my FaceBook account to watch in Rooster Teeth.**

 **[11/8/2016/2:21pm]**

* * *

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"] – Adjusted Grammer 10/27/2016/10:06pm**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"| - New grammer due of chapter 31, before temporary.

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Opening: Dreams – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

As the scene starts by shadowy figure of Naruto Uzumaki pans back reveal his head and torso with his red glowing eyes with slits, as the scene pans to reveal his figure of a bijuu mode of Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

The scene starts by seeing Naruto sat on the hill of the Emerald Forest at night with a scattered moon, as he looked up at the stars, before Naruto's head zoomed in.

~wasurekaketa yume ga ima ugokidasu~

The next scene pans up of seeing Ruby had her eyes closed with her Crimson Rose Sniper Rifle/Scythe, then pans on her face then opens her silvery eyes.

~mune no sukima~  
~sukoshizutsu umeru yo ni~

The next scene of Jing with his black trench coat with silver edges, don his shoulders, with the wind sways on his back, and Ozpin with a cane and coffee mug on each hand, then a scattered moon between them.

~kooritsuita kioku ga mezameru shunkan~

Then the next scene of Naruto had his ninja attire battle ready with his eyes closed, then opens his eyes. And the scene pans over to his head with a determent look.

~hajimaru mirai dake wo ima negau~

As the scene pans on his chest then had his hands claps together, suddenly his body was covered in golden flames, and jumped onto the air, and then drawn his Kuramasaiga in sword form, reverse-gripped.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:40-0:42)**

The scene of Naruto was on the river with his feet on the water slowly waved, on his back, staring at the stars and scattered moon, with the wind flaps his haori on aside.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~  
~ryote de dakishimete~

The next scene of image of Gaara with a sand gourd on his back and arms crossed and Weiss with her rapier Myrtenaster which the camera pans aside.

~hanasazu akiramezu ni~

The next scene of Sasuke with Chidori Cutter and his hand sparks with blue lightning and Blake with Gambol Shroud in dual wield; a Ninjato/Pistol and Cleaver Sheath. Along with Yang with her Ember Celica and Shikamaru with his rat hand-seal to form his shadow possession jutsu.

~shinjitsuzuketai~

The next scene of Pein with his Rinnegan eyes flaring, and Cinder with a glowing eyes with her dual blades. And along Itachi with his Sharingan flares and armed with Shisui, Roman with his cane; Melodic Cudgel, to prepared to fire a explosive flare.

And then Emerald with her weapons in kama-form, along with Mercury to prepared to kick to fire a shot on them, along with Kisame with Shark-Skin Sword and Konan with her papers to prepared to attack.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~

Then they attack, as on the side of seeing Team RWBY and SSGN attacks as well, with Yang fires a barrage of lead shots and Sasuke fires multiple fireballs at them.

Then the there's Mercury, Emerald, Kisame, and Konan dodged or deflects them.

~kono te ni tsukamu made~

Weiss and Yang lunges her attack at them followed by Gaara and sends his sand at them, followed by Shikamaru's shadow tendrils attack them.

Cinder and Pain dodged them, as the ash black haired women launches a largest fireball at them, followed by Pein's Almighty Push attack. As the each 3 members of SSGN and RWBY avoid aside.

~omoi wo wasurenai de~

Then finally Naruto and Ruby stepped in, as the blonde hanyou with a Rasenshuriken on hand and the redhead scythe wielder with a sniper form aim at them.

~oitsuzukete yukitai kara~

Naruto launched his Rasenshuriken at it, followed by Ruby's Dust Blast as well.

At the last part of Beacon Academy at nighttime with a scattered moon.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 ** _==At the Colosseum – Earlier==_**

 _Everyone had witnessed about seeing Jing's stated, appeared to seeing him looked glowing engulf his body. As the onlookers were seeing his sudden change, along with Ruby, Naruto, and the others of what they had witnessed._

 _"What…in the hell…is that?" Athrun first spoke up, questioning._

 _On Jing's eyes, is glowing white with_ _red markings appeared on the face. As the wind blows that flaps his coat on the side._

 _As Jing bow his head, and raised up and released a loudest howl._

 _"WWOOOOOOOooooo!" (Shiranui's howl from Okami)_

 _He was released…the power of the god/goddess of the sun…_

 _As Jing looked at the Nevermore which the gigantic bird felt a strong influence within him, which it flew away as a pair of silvery white wings appeared on Jing's back, then he drew his Dragon sword and flew up to the scattered moon leaving a trail of white feathers as his aura spreads as the scene turns black with Jing's glowing eyes remains…_

 _"Patriots…assemble!"_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Vale==**

A lone figure was standing on the top of one of the buildings, seeing chaos and destruction.

"Damn that woman, now she had unleashed the horde and came to her. Not to mention the White Fang and even those strange ninjas, too." He muttered. "I'd better get to the boys, while Athrun needed to accept this serious matter that Mu is alive after all."

As he glance at the Beacon Tower at the distance.

"I better hurry, no matter how it takes."

 **==At the Fairgrounds==**

The scene shows the fairgrounds in chaos as civilians run away from the hordes of Grimm. Atlesian Knight-200s are seen firing at the dark creatures, and a vendor hides behind his booth when a group of Ursai run past.

There's team HRNS; Hinata, Lee, and Neji are shown watching the shown watching the horror of everything going on around them, since team KAIT was at the city to help the citizens to evacuate. Civilians on the fairgrounds continue to flee as the Grimm continue to run amok, a dead Creep on the ground starts to dissipate.

"I don't believe this…" Hinata said had her eyes widened in fear.

As Neji took out his scroll with a images of leaders of SABR and KALM, Shiru and Karou.

"Guys, can you read me?" He asked in transmission.

["Yes, Neji. We're had problems at Beacon. The White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!"] Shiru replied her boyfriend through her scroll.

"WHAT?!" Neji exclaimed, along with his team had heard about the Grimm was released by the White Fang. How could the terrorist group docked several species of Grimm onboard one of the Bullheads.

["But, the adding bonus, they had Human ROOT ANBU as well."] Karou concluded.

That surprisingly more about the ROOT from Hidden Leaf, the traitorous elder Danzo Shimura.

"We should tell Blake about this." Lee suggested.

"Indeed, we should clear this area while the others is at the Colosseum." Shino replied, as he took out his scroll and contacted Blake. "As matter the fact…we have a job to do…"

 **==At the Amity Colosseum==**

"What!?" Blake's voice yelled at the arena.

Since the black-cat faunus receive call from Shino about what is happen in the grounds. So until he informed her and the others about the White Fang, along with ROOT ANBU attacking Beacon. Informed by the brother-sister duo.

"The White Fang are here!?" Blake said alarmed, causes Weiss' eyes widen about the terrorist group came in, along with the rest of RWBY and SSGN.

["It's not at all, but Danzo's ROOT fraction is here, too. We'll be taking our part to exterminated the Grimm."] Shino stated, letting everyone can hear on this transmission. ["We be rendezvous at Beacon while Team SABR and KALM will hold them off."]

"Right." Blake replied, with that the transmission ended.

As the black-cat faunus glance at SSGN, CFVY, BAND, and PLTM were armed and ready. Which they had heard everything, as Sasuke first stepped in spoke up.

"So 'she's' making her move." The Uchiha stated. "She did speed up to start the operation…just like now Hidden Leaf is invaded by Sound and Sand."

"I agreed…but we had a job to do." Weiss agreement. "Me and Blake will go on ahead to Beacon."

"I will had my clone will take you there. I had one of the Raijin tags on the docking bay." Naruto concluded, causes team BAND and PLTM confused about what does he meant 'clone'.

"Right!" The checkmate duo replied, which they know about Naruto's Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

"Be careful you two." Gaara told his girls.

"We will, Gaara." The checkmate duo replied.

Until the screeches of the Nevermore causes the Heroes looked up to see the gigantic bird continues to weaken the force-field that's keeping it from getting in.

|"Warning: Safety Barriers Failing."| Warning Announcer informed.

While the civilians were panic which they're ran towards to the docks.

"Come on, guys! We can't stand around!" Naruto called out, as he took out his Kuramasaiga, then formed into a tsurugi form in reverse gripped, then he made a command-mode.

"Sis, Velvet, Yatsu, and Fox, each of you covered the citizens out of the stadium towards the docks, I had a feeling there are more of those flying-type Grimm came around, while we had a black chicken in our hands. Any of you encountered a team, tell them will armed ourselves." The blonde begun which had a good leadership as his father does.

"Right!" Coco and Yatsuhashi replied, while Fox and Velvet nodded for understand.

"Like Gaara said; be careful you two." The rabbit-faunus said.

"We will sis." Naruto replied.

*Screech!*

As everyone looked up and see the force-field flash as the Nevermore rises back up before diving back in. wasting time as Naruto turn to everyone else, hurried.

"While my team will remain in the stadium. Then you guys will assists take parts, then met up in the docks." He concluded, while seeing the Nevermore circles around the Colosseum.

"Uh…sure, Naruto…" Betty/Breck replied, before shrugged. "I guess."

"I agreed." Victoria concluded.

Shikamaru could not tell about how this troublesome blond was like his father about being a leader. If possible that if will become his advisor for sure.

Team BAND and PLTM felt awkward about this young blonde that sounded serious about being a leader for sure. While Ruby and Yang was completely shocked about he sounded like his father does.

As Naruto formed his signature hand-seal, a crossed together, then exclaimed.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

As 5 poof of smoke appeared besides him causes 2 teams of Sunnyvale, some it clears that causes more shocking for seeing a copy of Naruto.

"You know what to do, guys! Go!" Naruto commanded his clones.

"Right, boss!" Naruto-clones responded, as each of them went Team CVFY and the checkmate duo.

"What the hell!" Athrun and Mu exclaimed in shocked along with their respective teams.

"How did you…?" Betty/Breck was about asked.

Suddenly, all of Naruto's identical clones disappeared with a yellow flash, while the last clone was taking Blake and Weiss to Beacon causes more shocking.

"I guess we didn't tell you about us…but, there's no time, guys. The city on Vale depends on us!" Naruto interjected, sounded serious.

"Oh, that's right!" Mu said, confirmed about what Naruto said, as he, his older brother, along with their team left the stadium, until suddenly the Nevermore completely breaks through the holographic barrier, and landed on the arena floor.

 **(Cue the music: RWBY Vol.3 OST: Battle of Beacon (0:00-2:25) – Starts)**

The Nevermore screeches and prepared to rampage around the arena, then suddenly the gigantic bird of darkness is knocked back by a orange and black blur, with the causes of the blue gripping tsurugi sword and stabbing the Nevermore, before jumping back down in the arena.

Seeing Naruto, everyone was completely surprised in shocked about seeing him move, unknown to them, a small tint of golden energy surrounds him.

With an angered with a fox-slit eyes, demonic, determined expression on Naruto's face, formed while holding his sword in reverse-gripped in stand-by, then pointed his finger towards the Nevermore.

" **You bastards…you ALL have to get through me!** **Believe it!** "

Everyone on the stadium, like FRHY, SAKO, and Yugito seeing Naruto looked determent. So as everyone will defend themselves and also protect the Kingdom, no matter what, by joining the fight.

Unknown to everyone, notice a small tint of golden aura emits engulfs Naruto, which it was one of Naruto's new form he had been training with.

The Nevermore rises up and circles around the arena before lunging back down. Naruto holds his sword in defensively. Suddenly, two pair of explosive shots by Yang's shotgun slug blast, and Ruby's Dust Blast as well on each of the Nevermore's wings, followed by gets pinned down by a barrage of rocket lockers, and screeches out in pain before going unconscious.

The lockers open up revealing the weapons of various students, including Crocea Mors, StormFlower, Magnhild, Milo and Akouo, and Tidus' Brotherhood sword. The respectful owner of the sword pulls it out from his locker, and is shown alongside Scarlet gripping his cutlass and flintlock pistol, Sage's with his own sword, Neptune with his gun in hand.

The scene continues to pan over showing Sun with his Puyi Band nad Jingu Bang in its staff form, along with Yugito with her Matatabi's lash and Penny took out her swords on her back, Ren and Nora carrying their respective weapons, and the rest of the other team(s) (members) like FRHY, KRAD, SCAL, ABRN, TMPR, SPDE, and GMBT, as well Flynt and Neon of Team FNKI, all gripping their respective weapons.

 **(AN: I will be selecting most favorite OCs that most of my ideas come up with like Tidus' team, I replace Yatsuhashi with Tidus.)**

Until followed by seeing Naruto's team and his girlfriends Ruby and Yang joined in, along with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

The students are then suddenly shaken when the Nevermore starts to get up back. Until Shikamaru quickly reacted by using his Shadow possession to bind the Nevermore, which they had time to finished off.

Ren, and Shani then leaps into the air and uses the blades of their weapons to slashes at the Nevermore. Arslan uses her rope dart to swing down and grab the towering Han from the ground. Sage and Tidus also leaps up into the air, and Nora runs up to the Nevermore's head along with Clotho and hit it with Magnhild in its hammer form along with Clotho's Spherical Breaker Mace with a yelled 'YOU'RE TERMINATED!'.

When Arslan reaches peak height, she lets go of Han with his axe, who is then joined by Tidus and Sage, as a broadsword, a longsword, and axe wielders slashes down and decapitale the Nevermore, causing it to dissipate into black particles.

As Arslan lands back on the ground next to her teammates, as Jaune and Pyrrha joined in armed with their respectful weapons, joined up with Naruto.

"We must make sure they don't take anyone else. Because the person who started this." Jaune stated with determent, sharing the same expression as he does.

They then look over to Naruto, Ruby, and Yang, who smiles at the impressive ensemble of students. Their moment is cut short when they notice hippogriff-like Grimm land on top of the Colosseum. They fly towards the group of students.

"Griffons." Ren said, called out the Grimm species out by their formal name.

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked, while holding his gun to prepared for the Grimm first attack.

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Battle of Beacon (0:00-2:25) – Ended)**

 **(Gundam UC: 0096 OST: Unicorn – Starts)**

As the Griffons came down at the students, suddenly a blur followed by multiple blurs of slashes that bisected the Griffons, one by one in high-speed, until C. Naruto/Kurosaki appeared in front of them.

Ruby and everyone else looked awe about how seeing the elder orangette/disguised blonde is fast and powerful, he was armed with a simple chokuto that causes Sasuke had recognized it, by notice a Uchiha crest on the hilt.

 _'My counterpart's Kusanagi.'_ Sasuke thought stated about his older counterpart. **(1)**

 _'Yes, my pupil…seems dope entrusted my sword to put up with used.'_ A familiar voice within Sasuke's mind.

 _'Other self.'_ Sasuke startled.

Since before the training within 2 days within the time chamber of training had gain had a voice unlike Jinchuuriki does, but that Eternal Mangeko Sharingan of his older counterpart when he had visions about his life. His training with Orochimaru, killing Itachi, the truth, everything.

 _'After my sacrifice. He sure did I'd gave him my 'other eye', and handed my sword to him, while I gave my other eye to Sakura.'_ He said in his mind, since he and the other had the same voice. That sounded admitted about how his legacy and will to passed on.

Sasuke smiled about what counterpart meant, since his other self had replenished the 'Curse of Hatred', since he was aware about his clan's Will created by Ancestor of the Uchiha Clan. Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage, brother of Hashirama; the First, and granduncle of Tsunade.

He did suspected about the Uchiha Clan did not be trusted, so he was the one formed the Uchiha Police Force. So that the Village of the Hidden Leaf will be trustworthy, which the Second Hokage was aware about the Curse of Hatred.

 _'Hope the time the right if dope will handed mine to you.'_ He said concluded in Sasuke's mind.

 _'Yeah…you're right…'_ The young raven-haired Uchiha replied to his spirit of his older counterpart.

"Students!" A voice of Professor Port called out getting the students attention to see him and Bart/Oobleck, holding his weapon in it's club form.

"I think it would be best for you to leave." Port finished, suggested.

"But we did a-" Ruby was about say protested.

"Ms. Rose!" Oobleck/Bart cut her sentence. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it. So you and Naruto, along with Ms. Xiao Long."

"He's right…" C. Naruto/Kurosaki agreed, getting the students turn to him. "Me and the 'others' will handle from here."

"Others?" Naruto confused, after reverted his eyes.

C. Naruto chuckled, and wave his arms wide, exclaimed. "Look around you!"

As team SSGN, included Ruby and Yang, along with the rest of the student looked around to causes they saw most of the people who were among crowd was completely remain in the Stadium.

One by one, standing up on the seats, wearing the identical attires, different sleeves, a black hooded cloaks were around the stadium.

Now, a 6 of cloaked individuals within the audience seats on each symbol at that dicrection; the symbol of Atlas on the arena floor pointed where they're be, the other 6 on the Shade symbol, then next is Haven, and lastly is Beacon.

"Those guys…they been…" Shikamaru was about to say about the members of the patriots.

"That's right, Shikamaru…we had begun to decide to stepped out to the shadows to help anyone." C. Naruto replied, interjected. "While our leader is outside to help everyone…or he had 'other' things to do…"

With C. Naruto/Kurosaki/Arashi said, as he turn direction, causes the students followed his gazed, as they saw Jing with his glowing eyes and red markings, with his arms crossed.

Until seeing Jing raised his hand up, then signaled them to start the operation. As several members disappeared via warp, then leaving the rest will wipe out the Grimm while the rest will help to evacuate the Colosseum.

As Ruby and Naruto turns back to the Professors, and nod at the Doctor's words, along with C. Naruto/Arashi, before the redhead took out Crimson Rose and twirling it into it's scythe form.

"Let's go." She said, until no one notice her silvery eyes were started to glow slightly.

 **(Gundam UC: 0096 OST: Unicorn – Ended)**

As all the students leave, Ruby and Naruto gets distracted by the flash of Velvet's camera.

"Sis…what are you…" Naruto was about to asked, until seeing Velvet stops to look at the photograph she took, ignored her brother's question, but is interrupted when her leader calls out to her.

"Velvet!" Coco called, cause the rabbit faunus tensed and joined up with her team.

With the students clear of the arena. Port and Oobleck stand back-to-back with their weapons in hand as the Griffons circle around them, minus C. Naruto/Kurosaki/Arashi, since he will escorted the students to way to the docks.

Port laughs manically, exclaimed. "One final match, Barty! 'Place your bets'!"

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Battle of Beacon (0:00-2:25) – Ended)**

 **==Outside of the Amity Colosseum==**

With Jing seeing the student left the arena, while Port and Oobleck will fight them off, along with some several members of his organization. **(2)**

As he looked at the nightly sky to see where his army were prepared to orbital drop, before that there are more ships appeared before his fleet arrived.

Then he glance at the smokes rising onto the sky that city is under siege. Swarming by the Grimm that terrorized the city.

With a glowing eyes flaring at the sight, then jumped onto the air and dive towards Beacon, while had his army will arrived.

 **==At the Amity Colosseum==**

Civilians continue to run and flee in panic as they reach the docking bays of the Colosseum. Atlas soldiers are seen directing civilians to calmly step into the Air Buses. A female student is seen breaking down in tears as another person tries to comfort her.

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Battle of Beacon (2:26-3:27) – Starts)**

Suddenly, White Fang Bullheads are seen dropping off more Grimm at the docking bay. Two Atlesian Knights escorting General Ironwood effortlessly gun down an Ursa. As they proceed forward, the Knights are suddenly brutally ripped apart by a much larger armored Beowolf variant.

The large Beowolf then notice Ironwood on its eyes at him, as the latter share the same sight. As the General starts runs towards it, gradually picking up speed as he nears the charging Beowolf. He gives a scream of effort as he pulls out his Revolver from his coat.

Ironwood ducks and slides under the Beowolf's swipe and shoots at it a couple of times, causing the creature to miss its attack. The beowolf then charges at Ironwood again, who fires his revolver a few more times before having to duck under another swipe.

The Beowolf attempts to swipe at him again with its left claw, but Ironwood effortless ly stops it with his own right hand that blocks the strike before that Beowolf attempts to grab him once more. The general then firest at the Beowolf's feet, the explosion effect causing it to get knocked it into get airborne, and still gripping it's claw.

Ironwood proceeds to swing it back down to the ground with his own brute strength. As the general then picks up the Beowolf, aims his revolver at its skull, and shoots it executed.

*BANG!*

Causing black blood to splatter from it.

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Battle of Beacon (2:26-3:27) – Ended)**

Ironwood then watches the body of the Beowolf dissipate before leaving. The students are then shown exiting the arena entrance and gather together in from him.

"What's going on!?" Ruby asked, stepping into the scene.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city." Ironwood informed. "The White Fang invade Beacon, and to make matters worse, some…'vagabond' has seized one of my ships. Untile we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm…"

*BANG!*

Ironwood interrupted by a sneak attack from a Creep, which swiftly dealt with from a bullet to it's head.

"…going to take it back." Ironwood finished, as he turn to Kurosaki, and spoke up. "You were right…you were right all along."

"If you had trusted me about this situation. The Kingdom of Vale shall Fall." C. Naruto/Kurosaki stated. "If you didn't ignored this…none of that will happen."

As Ironwood bow his head shame, along with Qrow about this, as he turns for his ship.

"What shall we do?" Jaune asked that stops Ironwood for wanted an answer.

As Ironwood turns at the students from Jaune's question, and answered. "You have two choices. Defend your kingdom and your school…or save yourselves."

The students exchange looks with each other.

"No one will fault you if you leave." He stated, as he proceeds to climb up on the dropship in front of him, as he addresses the crowd. "Let's move out!."

As Ironwood leaves, the students look at each other and murmur before a certain monkey Faunus speaks up.

"I mean…come on!" Sun said groaned in annoyance.

"We can take a ship to Beacon." Jaune said in firm tone.

While the students head to the nearest airship, while Naruto and Ruby gaze at ironwood's dropship.

Among the other students, as Mu stepped in as he raised his hand surprising that seeing a blue portal appeared in front of him causes team BAND surprised never seen a Semblance before besides his Flight.

As Team SSGN and RWBY, along with JNPR and Velvet had recognized that ability, turns out Mu is ALSO one of the newest member of the organization. Team PTLM was also aware about he had joined recently, while the only three were being teammates, instead of subordinates and etc.

"Guys, come on." Mu called out.

"Wait a minute! What are you going?" Athrun demanded.

"I'm taking my team, and anyone else would like to joined us, and protect the citizens of Vale?" Mu replied, as he and his team went through the portal.

So without hesitation, as several of teams were entered through the portal as well to be joined in.

 **==With Roman – Earlier at Blue-2 ship==**

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Battle of Beacon (3:27-5:10) – Starts)**

Seeing the master criminal is seen giddily fidgeting around with the controls of the Atlesian Airship, callsign "Blue-2", like a child in a candy store. Since he decide will not used his new founded Sharingan by covered his right eye like a pirate.

"Hmm…let's see, what does…this button do?" Roman stated gleely, before rubbing his hands, after the button is pressed, a noise is heard. "Oh, fun! How about…this one?"

With the press of a button, the airship suddenly empties its cargo of AK-200 droids, all on standby (before two in front share a look each other, confusingly?), as they fall to the ground with a massive thud.

"Hm. Alright, nothing." He said himself about the system didn't do well, before turns around to see Neo who is still wearing the Atlesian military disguised, hands Roman a Scroll with the Black Queen insignia.

"Oh-ho-ho! Now this one, this one's gonna fun!" He said after he insert it in the console. And started to infected with the computer virus, which he interfaces with the airship, as the whole and controls turn blue to red, meaning that causes something far worst…

 **==At City of Vale==**

As a squadron of Knights shoot down Grimm, they suddenly stop as their visors and LEDs turn a dark crimson, and turn around, pointing their guns at Glynda Goodwhich and Qrow Branwen as they continue to fight the Grimm, along with some of backup, the realization shocking them as they see the Knights now turned against two of their now former masters.

Now with the virus is itself every AK-200 droids will became rogue to attack anyone.

"What!?" Goodwitch exclaimed.

Suddenly a volley of bullets that rain down the droids along with throwing knives which results that drop them onto the ground causes the two huntsman looked up to see a Shiru with her chakra-powered pistol and Mari had her throwing knives between her fingers on top of the buildings.

"You girls are with…" Qrow spoke up.

"That's right." Mari confirmed it. "Our team is at Beacon assists the rest of the students."

"Glynda, Qrow, are two alright!?" Asuma's voice called out.

Causes the Huntsman turn to see Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai, came in, along with Team PLTM, KAIT, HRNS, and CRDL, came in to aid to fight off the Grimm and making sure that the citizens evacuate in one piece.

With Kurenai came to help, and Asuma lend her a MP-AB Machine Pistol, a pair of them. Then explain the situation about the group along with the White Fang and Danzo's ROOT fraction.

And also there's Anko and Yugao came in to help as well. But they needed all the help they can get, to exterminate the creatures of Grimm.

Asuma currently wielded his trench knives and also a Carbine strapped on his back, Kakashi wielded a Tanto with the same method as Sasuke's Chidori Cutter and Machine Pistol fires lightning dust, and Gai wielded a Nunchuku as well, and shotguns.

Glynda nodded confirmed it, avoided eye-contact on Iruka or Reina. But…since she will needed to move-on a bit…maybe…

"We're fine, but those machines started to gone rogue." She replied, before adjusting her glasses.

"We can see that." Kakashi confirmed it. "Someone must've infiltrate one of the ships, and then infected a virus that cause them to rogue."

"We have notice. So that means one of Jimmy's ship was been hijacked." Qrow stated. "One of them has Roman Torchwick is on board. Guessing that 'someone' did released him and unleashing hell."

"Yes, we saw two of the Atlesian Airships got shot down." Reina informed. "Then that means Roman had commandeered it while he was under custody in his cell."

"As much we need any of us will re-take the ship." Gai concluded. "We needed an Bullhead to get there? Because we better head to the station while the Grimm is swarming, along with Rogue droids."

This is what they had feared the most had arrived into the great reckoning in Vale.

"But…we had most of our students had fate on us." Iruka stated.

"Agreed." Kakashi replied.

As with that, until the girls jumped down, then approaches them.

"Don't worry…" Shiruba spoke up, causes the group tensed. "Help is on its way…"

 **==With Weiss, Blake and Naruto-clone==**

The checkmate duo and Naruto-clone are on the courtyard of Beacon via Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Weiss, Blake, and Naruto-are nearly caught off-guard by the local knights also succumbing to the virus and turning towards them, forcing the trio to duck from the volley of fire.

"Look out, girls!" Naruto-clone cried, as he grab them to manage to dodge the incoming fire, as he unsealed his new weapon, the Executioner's blade in first time in battle, and used it to blocked the bullets that directed himself as a clone and the checkmate duo.

But the AK-200 surround them, forcing the Former Schnee and the Cat Faunus draw their weapons, While Naruto hold out his Executioner's Blade in two-hands in front of them.

"Dammit, what the hell is going on!?" Naruto-clone exclaimed himself and the girls, wondering why those droids became rogue.

 **==Meanwhile – At the Skies==**

The oblivious General, still en route to the Airship, gets a nasty surprised when the Knights on his dropship suddenly activate and turn on him.

"No!" Ironwood cried in horror.

As Ironwood reaches out, the dropship suddenly loses attitude, plummeting from the ground, as the two flashes can be seen from the cockpit.

The students watch in horror as they see the general's dropship fall from the sky. As Naruto and Ruby share their looks with a nod each other, and they decide to run to the bay doors of their Air bus.

"Ruby! Naruto! What are you doing!?" Sun yelled.

"Sis, Naruto! Wait!" Yang tried to stop them causes the Team SSGN saw their blonde teammate and leader of RWBY took off.

"Those idiots!" Sasuke said irritated about those two going back to the Colosseum, which he knew what they're up.

Once Naruto and Ruby went out of the exit of the Air bus, then they jumped off as it barely takes off in freefall in the sky, as Naruto launched his tri-prong kunai at the docks' runway, as he grab Ruby on the shoulder and flashed at the spot where his kunai is landed, instead of using Ruby's semblance to safely land on the runway.

As they runs to the stadium, she finds it nearly empty and full of brown dirt where they sees a locker. Ruby punches in the code, latches on with Crimson Rose, while grab a hold on Naruto each other, while the blond knucklehead uses his chakra to stick into it prevents slippery, and immediately takes to the skies, landing on top of Roman's stolen airship with a thud.

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Battle of Beacon (3:27-5:10) – Ended)**

Suddenly, Naruto blinks, that he had receive the information of his clone who taking the checkmate duo and Gaara's girlfriends to Beacon.

 **==At the Same time==**

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Battle of Beacon (5:11-5:20) - Starts)**

With Roman looks at the ceiling where the thud is made, while he is on the controls.

"Ugh…" He sighed, irritation, then gesturing to Neo. "Go see what that is."

At first, he thought it might have been cause by the shockwave results from the building below the ship when the bomb blows up, but that wasn't the case as it was above him.

And the second, surely that he thought it could be a Griffon like one of the airship were attacked, but the movement felt it was pair of footsteps.

Neo simply nods at Roman's command, and leaves the control room, after seeing him crack his neck on the side while with his blood eye Sharingan flares on his left eye.

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Battle of Beacon (5:11-5:20) - Ended)**

 **==Back of Beacon==**

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Battle of Beacon (5:22) - Starts)**

The hacked AK-200 droids continue to fire, but they are cut up by flurry of slashes. Weiss is seen taking down a few knights using a combination of Myrtenaster's strikes as well as her using her Glyph Semblance, while Blake fights off a group of White Fang Soldiers along with Naruto-clone with his new greatsword, which he knocked them with a flat side and backwards to knocked them.

With Naruto's case that he summons couple more of his shadow clones to fight off the AK-200s and White Fang Soldiers. Not to mention, there's more to it, because there are group of ANBU, which he told the girls about the white blank mask with a kanji of 'Ne' (Root) in it, meaning it was Danzo's ROOT fraction.

Before Blake using her semblance to dodge a dual-wielding soldier before getting overwhelmed by more White Fang members, but they are all suddenly knocked back by Weiss.

Afterwards, Weiss and Black stand back-to-back, while Naruto-clone is on the center of their backs, prepared to create more clones,, but notice a group of human Atlas Soldiers fighting off an Atlesian Paladin, which has also been affected by the virus and turned rogue. The Paladin easily beats down the soldiers.

"Come on!" Weiss called out, as she, Blake, and Naruto-clone could assists the soldiers, they notice a Bullhead about to crash land.

An armored Beowolf is seen jumping out of it before it could crash with the aircraft. The Beowolf lands on the ground and starts to chase after fleeing civilians.

Naruto-clone, Weiss and Shadow exchange one last look with each other before parting ways.

"Be safe, you two, I don't want Gaara to be the next victim, while I'm still a clone." Naruto-clone stated.

"Right!" The checkmate duo replied.

As they took part ways with Naruto-clone, while hold them off until the others arrived.

 **==With Blake and Weiss==**

Blake and Weiss is seen running just outside the dining hall. However, she stops when the Beowolf from earlier latches onto the side of the building above her. Her attention is then drawn away from the Beowolf when Weiss had manage to slay it, then they hear a wonded scream inside the burning interior of the dining hall.

Blake then gives a look of horror when she sees a familiar figure throw an Atlas Soldier.

"No…" Blake shook her head, feeling terrifying about this man. "Adam?"

It is intentionally to confront him alone, while Weiss has told her that she will follow her, until Gaara, Sasuke, and the others arrived, and it was a good enough excuse to let her join.

"Hello, my darling." Adam greet, grinning creepily. "And I see you brought a Schnee with you, even better."

Weiss looked at her 'girlfriend's' terror stricken face. She remember what Blake said back then, then turn to the bull faunus.

 _'So this is Adam…then that's the leader of the White Fang, and Blake's mentor.'_ The white-haired former heiress stared at the grinning Adam. _'He is 'beast', a monster of what Blake told me, but he looks like he can kill an army with one slash…I got to make no mistakes around him.'_

 **==With Sasuke and Shikamaru==**

Right now, Shikamaru was leading the resistance to defend Beacon with everyone who stayed, when they had arrived beacon, after Naruto's shadow clone informed them about this mess, but which shocked in surprisingly to seeing two things in front of them with their own eyes:

One, somehow during the fight with the creatures of Grimm, the Atlesian droids under ironwood's command when turn on everyone, and the Members of White Fang. And last what Shikamaru could tell where the ANBU from Hidden Leaf had began to invading the school.

The older counterparts of Naruto and Sakura told them about ROOT which lead by Danzo, which Shino had known that man before since one of his closest clansman she had knew, since his parasite insects were very rare, and most powerful poison that kill a victim in slowly seconds, which along with Fu, he is also a member of the Yamanaka Clan which those two were recruited by Danzo, since it was suppose to be disbanded, but not ROOT is still active without the Third Hokage awareness.

Not to mention, they're after Naruto and Gaara, along with the other 7 of their former Jinchuuriki siblings. Not to mention that Bee had joined the fight, because being a skilled any ROOT Anbu cannot withstand against that strong ninja, but they wanted the power of the Tailed-beast.

But…just as their mentor had suspected about those ANBU were from ROOT, under Danzo's command. Now it's the time when Sasuke took out 'The Fang' swords, and Shikamaru's Sewing Needle sword to defend themselves and the school.

"Shit, this isn't good right now, is it Shikamaru?" Sasuke said as they were both behind the AP-290 that he had sliced in two.

"I don't know what to say, other then we're screwed at the moment unless a miracle happens." The leader replied, as he took out his Wing Shooter pistol and fires couple of rounds.

With this, keeps up, until a Griffon caught its sight on the duo, and was eager to kill or ate any of them as it begun to dive down for an attack.

Sasuke had manage to turn his head in time, and was prepared to attack the beast.

*Shotgun bang!*

But the Griffon was shot down, and fell 10 feet away from the Nara and the Uchiha, seeing there is a hole on the side of its head.

Upon turning their heads, which appears to be Sakura who had save their hides this time around as she cocked her (RE6) shotgun with a dot-sight attachment to loaded the next shell from the empty one.

"Thanks." Sasuke appreciated.

"Hey Sakura, when did you grabbed a shotgun?" Shikamaru asked, before notice the pinkette's hands.

"Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei lend me their firearms, claiming they don't it." She replied, as she sling it on her back, and unsealed Helmet Splatter; the Axe-Hammer combo.

 **==With Team SAKO==**

"Goddammit! Not this again!" Karui exclaimed, as she madly slashes with her HF blade bisected the Creep. As her team accompany by Team HRMY

With more annoyance came in, when the Grimm had Swarm the City and the School in Beacon.

"I know, Karui. Can't believe General Ironwood's Airship is compromise." Samui stated, while had her tanto gripped in reverse.

" **Cloud Style: Flame Slice!** " Atsui exclaimed, as he slashes at the Ursa that causes the Grimm's body engulfed in flames, thank to the Fire-dust blades increases it by double of its fire power.

As an Armored Beowolf pounded Omoi, suddenly that he was replaced by a rubble from the bulding, then suddenly its head been cut off by Omoi's strike.

Omoi sighed, and muttered. " **Cloud-Style: Deception Slice…** "

Same goes with his High-frequency blades that allows to double their techniques that even more powerful.

"Yo! Let's feel the sting!" Bee exclaimed, as he uses his swords on each joints to singularly killed several of Beowolves and Ursas.

As he looked up to see something is not right that came from Mountain Glenn…

"I had a feeling…I better used Eight-O…"

 **==With Yugito and Penny==**

After Penny 'recovered' from her 'injures', and also after Jing gave her 'medicine' for her illness (aka computer virus), which her system and program wasn't enough to effected it.

As the robotic girl uses her swords to slashes a couple of Grimms on the way, while Yugito whiplashing the Grimms that causes its body to burn to crisps, due of her blue flames.

"You're feeling okay, Penny?" Yugito asked.

"I am 'wonderful'! Thank you for asking." Penny replied.

 _'Okay, she 'is' creepy of what Omoi said.'_ The blonde kunoichi thought with sweat-dropped the side of her head.

 **==Scene Change==**

All across Beacon Academy, various students battle the many Creatures of Grimm: Jaune is seen slashing at an Ursa, while Neon rollerblades away from a Boarbatusk. Coco opens fire on a Griffon, while Arslan is seen fighting an Ursa Major before it runs off to attack Nora, who fires at it with her grenade launcher. Ren is seen firing his guns at a retreating Beowolf before it drops dead.

While the rest of the students such as members of FRHY, DYNS (Dense), MBGT, and many more while the half of students were on the city to defend. Including Yugito, Haku, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, and Bee. They're using their demonic chakra to fight them off.

The camera then dynamically zooms under an archway before panning up a building, slowing down until it reveals Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black standing on the rooftop, the latter filming the chaos with his Scroll.

"Beautiful." Cinder smiled in approval.

Emerald had a sorrowful expression on her face. "It's almost sad."

"It's horrendous. Focus on the Atlesian Knights." Cinder mused.

Since Cinder is completely disappointed on her failed to used her semblance on Jing which everyone thought suppose to make Jing 'killed' Penny, thought he saw multiple swords surrounds him, since while he had hood covered his eyes, it's like he knows her semblance already, but due of his speed cannot catch him because of how fast he is.

Cinder's wrath would be severe after the delayed act in the last match. So it's no matter for she had a backup plan to cause fear and panic around Vale.

Mercury grinned. "Oh, I'm getting all of it."

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end." Cinder replied, until felt a powerful presence coming towards them.

Suddenly, a tremor rocks the three of them. And then, a couple of feathers fall from the sky that caught each on the sight of the three of them.

As they looked up to see Jing descend on the sky, causes Cinder frowned for seeing the glowing eyes with red markings, and also a glowing transparent angelic wings.

 _'Those weren't the Maiden's power? Then what is it.'_ Cinder thought looked at Jing, interests, before she spoke up. "I'll handle him, you two keep going with the broadcast in another spot."

"That won't matter, Cinder Fall." Jing interjected, snapped, causes Mercury's scroll on the screen were jammed.

"WHAT!" Mercury exclaimed, seeing his scroll is jammed.

"I'd jammed the broadcast system, since we're aware about your boss had implanted the virus effects the system, and don't even bother to broadcast it to see the worldwide knows you attempt to fame Atlas." Jing stated, as he landed on the floor of the building. "But…I'd already broadcast you three people who attempted to destroy Beacon and frame Atlas… But now…the plans your 'mistress' had given you to do so…now the world may know about your fraction."

Cinder looked irritating about this man was big threat for ruined her plans, the chances that she will failed. So without hesitation, as Mercury and Emerald fled

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"You may know as Jing D. Hayabusa…or rather…" Jing begun, as he sheathed the dragon sword, then place his Assassin Katana underneath his coat in via pocket dimension. "The Mentor of Mosuke Zweichi…"

Causes Cinder's eyes widen in shocked, then her expression changed into glared, then she spoke up him, venom tone. "So…you must be the annoyance of our new ally…"

"That's right…if HE would lend you some of his 'army' and with some experience about 'us'." Jing confirmed Cinder's statement, as he took out a turquoise jewel (dragon's eye), and insert it on the pommel of the Katana until the blade is started to glow in purplish light, then holding it on his left hand.

His Dragon Sword turns into the 'True Dragon Sword', the most powerful weapon on his disposal.

As Jing declared. "…I'm the Leader of the Organization, the Patriots…"

As he raised his right hand the side of his face, before Cinder's eyes glowing with flare for this man was indeed what he said, then it engulfs with sparks of light, which until it fades into his 'true' weapon…his Heavenbringer keyblade.

"…And the Master of Keyblade."

Suddenly blades emits on front of the keyblade. **(AN: Just like Beam Axe-sword of Sazabi from Mobile Suit Gundam.)**

 **==At Beacon Tower==**

Inside his office, Ozpin watches the battle on three video feeds, one showing some buildings, the middle showing a group of Atlas soldiers struggling a against a Deathstalker on Beacon's main avenue, and the last showing civilians stuck on a rooftop waving for help, while an Ursa slowly crawls up the side of the building.

 _'It's time…'_

Ozpin then starts to walk away from his desk, grabbing his cane in the process, before proceeding to the elevator.

However, he is stopped in his tracks when a sudden tremor shakes the ground.

 **==Back in the city==**

Glynda and Qrow continue fighting, along with Kakashi and Gai, while Asuma and Kurenai taking care of several of droids, when the female genjutsu mistress took one of the droids weapons to improvised, then there's Iruka armed with a new weapon which instead for silence firearms, a close-combat weapons.

That Iruka's new close range weapon was blade tonfas, its dust blades were energy element. **(W1)**

Before they too are shaken by another tremor. Qrow stabs his sword into the ground to keep himself standing.

"No…" Goodwitch's eyes widened in horror.

"What's going on?!" Iruka exclaimed, wondered about that what causes the tremor.

"Big problem…worst." Qrow said.

 **==At Beacon==**

Another tremor shakes Jaune and Karou as they battle an Ursa Major, with Sage, Yzak (with a Tempest Sword on hand), and Scarlet piggyback riding on it with worried expressions on their faces.

"The hell!?" Deakra exclaimed, holding his combine weapon of his cannons into a shotgun, after killed several of Creeps.

 **==Elsewhere==**

A mountain starts to violently shake and crumble, as various body parts of a monstrous-looking Grimm are revealed, before the mountain completely breaks apart, releasing a titanic Dragon-like Grimm.

The Dragon roars and flies over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading towards Beacon. As it flies, it exudes a black, tar-like substance which drops to the ground in the city of Vale and spawns various Grimm.

 **==Back to Beacon==**

Ozpin approaches the window of his office, noticing the Dragon getting closer. The massive Grimm excretes more of the black substance, which drops to the ground and spawns more Grimm near the base of the CCT.

As the Grimm charge forward, the camera pans across the members of Team SSSN, JNPR, SABR, KALM, KRAD, and XEVZ in a lineup as they prepare to battle the incoming enemies, with Jaune and Pyrrha exchanging a smile with each other, along with .

Before they could go forward, Pyrrha notices Ozpin standing the entrance of the tower, while Team SSSN runs off to fight off their enemies, along with the rest of the students.

Pyrrha then walks towards her headmaster without saying a word to her teammates, much to their confusion.

Nora rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Where's she going?"

"I'll go find out. You three stay here and keep fighting." Jaune said following Pyrrha.

"Protect Pyrrha, Jaune! Protect her with your life!" Karou called out.

Jaune nods as he goes to follow Pyrrha, the camera then zooms in to a building in the background, back to the battle of Jing Hayabusa and Cinder Fall as the two were sizing each other till they charged clashing as the scene turns black.

 **(RWBY Vol.3 OST: Battle of Beacon (5:22) - Ended)**

 **==OVA==**

As the scene opens up, seeing a red timer of 5:00, then changed to 4:59 left while counting down in 4:58, 4:57, 4:56, 4:55…

"All forces…prepared to launch…it's a go!" Zera declared.

With that, all the pilots got the signal to had 4 minutes left for their sudden arrival.

All 10 Vikings and 5 Banshees had launched, followed by the rest of the fleet of battlecruisers were begin to entered the atmosphere.

Now, all the Vikings and Banshees were moving out against the outer atmosphere of the planet as their hull armor turned bright red from the heat and pressure.

Followed by the drop pods for mobile suits, followed by the titans had their single drop pod reentry and also the ground forces armed with firepower.

 **==Back to the Remnant – At the Base on Far distant to Vale==**

"Roger that…" Frost responded, while his index and middle finger on the side of his neck, as he end the transmission. "Alright, man! It's ShowTime!"

As he ran towards to the dropship, and get on board while wielded his warhammer.

Now all the soldiers were ran towards their randomized dropships and VTOLs to prepared to prep to departure.

"Murasame Squadron! Deployed!" Nick yelled.

["Roger that!"]

As the 6 of the jets were the MA modes of Muramasa, they're prepared to launched into the air.

As the VTOLs were prepared to departed as well, followed by the dropships, then each of them had loaded two siege tanks in each, 4 Goliaths as well, then had each of them hooked the Thor up to carry it.

Then the Vikings in walker forms, then transformed into air mode then flies off, before the Banshees took off then activate its cloaking system.

"It's now and never, Victory for Freedom Patriots!" Frost declared to their soldiers.

"VICTORY FOR FREEDOM PATRIOTS!"/["VICTORY FOR FREEDOM PATRIOTS!"] All channel came from ground and space in unison.

With a roar for determent, a squadron of Banshees flew in high-speed while the cloak is active, hearing the soaring screeches of the engine of the tactical aircraft.

On the outer atmosphere, at the same time, seeing squadron of Vikings and banshees will begun to made contact in the outer atmosphere, along with several of drop pods and dropships as well.

And now…soon that they're arrived any moment…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) Ending 6: 1/3 no junjou na kanjou – Starts)  
By: SIAM SHADE**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:06)**

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'my heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 0:23-0:30)**

«Nagaku nemurenai yoru ga kimi e to omoi»  
«Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo…!»

«Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa»  
«Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru»

«Give me smile and shine days»  
«Kimi no' smile de!»  
«Itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo 'good' koraeraruru»

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'my heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 1:23-1:29)**

«Manatsu no ame no you ni, kawaita suhada»  
«Uruosu kimo no egao ga mabushikute!»

«Give me smile and shine days»  
«Kyuu ni sumasanaide!»  
«Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara»

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'My heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 2:09-2:12)**

« 'My heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 2:16-2:23)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 58 in Season 3…

Well…that's that, chapter 58. So…there you go, the new chapter for this time.

Man, I had finished this chapter a day (about Nov.5, before), then adding and adjusted the lines which I had time to come up within my mind for some ideas. Now that Roman got the Sharingan, so he won't be live as long as he can…so as much as I wanted to had more to continue to write my next chapter.

Now the Light Federation is get ready for anything its possible to have the army ready to come to save Vale to neutralized the Grimm.

The Operation is starts, descends to the space to prepared to arrived in time.

Jing will faced the Incomplete Fall Maiden Cinder Fall, which means that he will revealed himself his true nature and power. Hopefully that Cinder was completely underestimated him, and his plans, while C. Naruto/Arashi will encountered Danzo once his death will be slain. After all, now that will be shocking for seeing another Naruto will arrive.

And then C. Naruto will removed Shisui's eye along with rest of the Sharingans that Danzo had possessed. INSTEAD Art and Meri faced him which that would had used Excalamune to overwhelmed him.

And I will had it ready as long as I can to for the Army will arrived, then the Titans and Mobiles Suits as well. Since both Mobile Suits and Mech Suits alike will be sure arrived as they do it.

So…I will had the Titans armed with attachments and had the Atlas-class will had accelerator w/ 100-round magazine. I must admitted about how those Titans had strong attachments that made them a badass from Titanfall, also have a disadvantage problems about theirattachements. So it's best way for having a better attachment for some myself if I had registered any online games.

During the fight between Penny and Jing? Do you (all) want to know about how he absorbed Penny's beam attack? Let's find out until then…

Jing had a secret weapon in his sleeves until which its rivals the Silver Eyes…

Speaking of Silver Eyes, I was hoping that I will had time to knows what more about those Eyes that Ruby had possessed. Let's hope that the next one will be coming up soon.

Now…I will had also had those goody-goody so-called 'the thief and the butcher', the mint-haired street rat and the kicker about something that they will won't be sure…I will had them…'crippled' that their most prideful that won't be sure if I will had any of them will not be for sure…

So I will NOT had Mercury or Emerald sold Naruto and Ruby's weapons, Crimson Rose and Mandarin Cyclone. Not to mention I will create the version about Tobi-Yaze's idea having Cat and Tiger that look like from the original ANBU, and talking about Yugao and maybe Tenzo, or random male ANBU.

Then I will had TWO of Danzo's top man of his, except for Sai? I will had him made appearance, and also if C. Naruto/Kurosaki will convinced him for sure. After all, that's his new teammate of his and Sakura as well.

I will plan another shipping idea for sure…if he'll met a Faunus or Human OC

~~~M~~~

Now Blake is facing Adam after her defection and leave the White Fang, along with Weiss. Since if Gaara will be sure that he'll made a showdown for sure. If that's for sure that this will be an intense battle, most likely in Canon.

I will had Adam will crippled, then the White Fang will be a problem about without their leader being heavy concussion caused by Gaara. While the Lieutenant will temporary takes Adam's place because of how it is.

And here it goes…which surely that since with the Geography about Remnant is updated. And I can't wait that I will had it if Salem will be not too please about Beacon still stands…

But I still had time for updated the weapons and mechs for the army. In Unicorn that never thought the Gaera Zulu armed with Beam Gatling Gun. Well…never thought that Zeon's catchphrase:

 **"SIEG ZEON!"**

So…guess I will adapted those weapons from Zeon for Jegan Mobile suits. Which I was aware Zakus uses Heat Axe for sure.

Then now…let's hope that I will had time to come up with to have some headache about so many characters that most of my ideas about defending Beacon and Vale.

I will had time to Watch the VERY first Mobile Suit: Gundam. And I will be sure that I will get used my most trusted website that never betrays me…

As much as I will had time to watch if…needed time to think, regarding the Astray units and if its possible for having any of them will equip the Striker packs,

More importantly, I should have thought of that? Being a Gundam Builder, its because of how most Mobile suits can equip any kinds of weapons and equipment, so meaning that the Astrays will uploaded a data of the GAT-X105 Strike and the Mass-Produce Slaughter Daggers.

Like Sei Iori had build his own Gunpla, his 'Build Strike Gundam', based on GAT-X105 Strike. If possible to build their own Gunplas adjusting the Mobile Suit with firepower and equipment. Then he completely his Gunpla into Full Package set. Which the Build Strike's main arsenal is a CIWS Vulcan machine gun and 2 Beam Sabers.

Not that I had mention about that…guess I will adding Striker Packs in Astrays, since Jegan wasn't the best option for have them modified. They're like Marines from StarCraft, so it's best if I had the beam rifles' Firing mode will be Semi-Automatic, after all, just like most rifles had semi-auto because of their rotating-bolt, while the Gatling Gun is fully-automatic.

And it's completely impossible for my mind got my gears were rusted because of how I am so stupid about this. Man, I am such a screwball-scratch that! I am an Airheaded asshole.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply will continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M  
MM~MM~M~~~M~MM~~M~~~M~~~~M~M~  
M~M~M~M~~~M~M~M~M~~~M~~~~~M~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~~MM~~~M~~~~~M~~  
M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M~~~M~~~~~M~~

MMMMM~M~~~M~M~~~M  
M~~~M~M~~~M~MM~MM  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~M~M  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~~~M  
MMMMM~MMMMM~M~~~M

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I had name the Chokutou of Sasuke, instead of translate name. Because of 'Grass-cutter' while Orochimaru had the jian version of Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

 **(2).** I will had all of their weapons, which its only 50 members that I had created, minus 10, because of C. Sakura/Arukas/Sakuya Uzumaki/Haruno, Shiruba Kage and Mari Fuujin; topaz3's OCs, along with Asher and Marie.

Including Xing, Zenmar, Vance, and Exel? You already seen their weapons.

Anthony, Bonnie, Raphael, and Mu 'Alexei', My version OC of Tobi-Yaza's 'Meri Legend'. So I will had time to drawn their weapons for some time.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= 2x shoulder shields

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** The design of Tonfa-blades were from Shadow Fight. The dust blades were now had Energy-based arsenals. Which Iruka needed a close-range weapon for sure.

Since Iruka having had a close-range weapon, so those tonfa-blades were pretty useful if he will needed to.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 264+ favorite(s) and 259+ (former 260) follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Zero Hour; Part 4'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 11/4/2016/1:30am

 **Finished** : 11/7/2016/6:50pm

 **Published:** 11/9/2016/12:00am


	59. C: Zero Hour - Part 4: Monsters and Hero

**Chapter 59:** Zero Hour; Part 4: Monsters and Heroes, Unleashes the Power of the Nine Tails and Speed; and Arrival of the Great Army

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now that Battle of Beacon under siege while the Grimm is swarming the school and the city. Now that the fight still on which until a certain cat faunus, along with the former heiress had faced her old partner. It will be sure will be a problem…

As for the leader of White Fang wasn't aware about the upcoming Calvary, along with ROOT Leader as well, and lastly almost Fall Maiden will be surprising about the upcoming.

Now, the time has come for a Strike-back. And the time has come to unleashed!

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that its not that simple.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

[Whitley S. x Ino Y.] – New shipping pair, due of Volume 4 of RWBY. Being Weiss' third younger brother. And I hope she can met him if Weiss will introduce to him. Since he is third younger sib…meaning that he'll interests in older woman. Ehehehe, it's a bit awkward.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 59 of this story, which now the Season 3 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Now it's Chapter 59, which almost the aftermath of Beacon Invasion, while its now for never until the last chapter for Season 3 in C-section. Which it will be Chapter 60. So the Section 'D' will be soon when extra chapters that Tobi-Yaza had created…and hopefully I will had something in mind for sure.

For far, there will be Christmas is coming up until now…and hopefully to enjoy their time around. While its November for Halloween, and then that I having new Movies like Underworld, and many more.

Also Resident Evil: Last Chapter is coming up too. I must admitted about Alice is going back to Raccoon City, after during the Post-Apocalypse. She's going back, along with some people who survived, and being betrayed by Albert Whesker, AGAIN! That no good, double-crossing motherfucker.

Not to mention…MY FAVORITE GAME ASSASSIN'S CREED IS NOW ON MOOOOVVVVVVIIIIEEEEEEE!

I CAN'T WAIT TO WATCH IT! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! I AM SO~ EXCITED TO COMING UP.

Now it's on Spanish Assassin(s), which this will be new time for synch a new Assassin Ancestor…

I kinda completely struggled for my ideas to come up with…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Indeed it is, that everyone knows about Cinder's plan, and then will ready to war.

So I had prepared the army of Jing Hayabusa will prepared to descend and ready to resists the invasion. Since Cinder was completely shocked about her plan wasn't part of it that causes interference to ruined it.

Now Salem will not too pleased about what happen to Beacon. And I'm sure the heroes/heroines will do as well.

 **topaz3:** You thought Jing was, because he is like the Avatar of Amaterasu? Because…unlike Shinigami's Devil Huntsman by SoulEmbrace2010, being the gods'/goddesses' avatar.

I did admire his/her work, because I did NOT stole his ideas, I was just taking my own ways. Because it's his/her business, while I can do mine as well.

Which I made Jing Hayabusa is the Avatar of Goddess of the Sun in Japanese Mythology? Because it was based on Okami, if you watch the gameplay, be sure to had the account of 'chuggaaconroy's' in Youtube. It's not like any other users had updated walkthrough/playthrough videos.

 **Keotaka1:** Yeah, it was super awesome chapter. And I'm sure I will get the work on the next chapter.

 **Islingr-kun:** Yeah, I did for sure. And I read ya for regarding Pyrrha's fate, so it's been sealed and looked alive. And I'm sure that she will NEVER became the Next Fall Maiden.

And you're welcome about the 'P.S.', I did made a good author for revised this story for sure.

 **To hikarikitsune27:** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

 **Rin Skyron:** You got your point not being a grammer Nazi.

I am disappointed on Tobi-Yaza for did not write it well, and also misspelled it as well. And he didn't spend time watching movies or anime with subtitles, adding translates.

 **Guest (Non-user) #1 (Chapter 40):** SORRY! I will not had a Beta! And it's none your business for about my crappy writing.

 **Guest (Non-user) #2 (Chapter 01):** I know there's no 'L' for SSGN, which I had time to renamed it by GNSS; which there are two pronounced as 'Genesis' or 'Guns', which I will had in mind about if Gaara or Naruto decide to renamed it to do so. But most reviewers before the first and new story updated.

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/7/2016/6:54pm – I hope I can get to see Blake's home, and I was wondered that if she had relatives. Let's find out that ever met new characters…

But…never thought there are MORE Dragon-like Grimm when that episode since Sun was accompany her. A Sea-Dragon Grimm, just like the Fanmade Grimm called Unagi, which the author of Nephilim in Remnant had draw it.

So I will not had an DiventArt which its pretty hard to had to access it. So I preferred Wiki, MY wiki, which for fans will had updated their images there. Hopefully…I hope that just like what Sun said Journey to the East'.

11/12/2016/12:23pm – Alright, which now since I've haven't finished this chapter which its late to update because I'd haven't finished this story…so which that I will had time for sure.

Now…I'd been spending time Sci-fi movies which interesting like NASA. Which thank that I'd stupid so much about space in outer and inner orbit of the atmosphere which because of its gravity.

11/15/2016/3:27pm – The Rooster Teeth were planning something in mind for creating new Grimms while the new ones of Beowolves, if possible for if about the Ursas and Creeps. And let's hope that can't wait for the next episodes coming up…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

 **[Announcement]**

 **Website back online, its been about…today, 12am or less then pm in yesterday.**

 **[11/9/2016/1:49pm]**

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"] **-** Modified 11/12/2016/5:42pm

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast, and speakers"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – New Grammer 11/8/2016/1:40am

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Opening: Dreams – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

As the scene starts by shadowy figure of Naruto Uzumaki pans back reveal his head and torso with his red glowing eyes with slits, as the scene pans to reveal his figure of a bijuu mode of Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

The scene starts by seeing Naruto sat on the hill of the Emerald Forest at night with a scattered moon, as he looked up at the stars, before Naruto's head zoomed in.

~wasurekaketa yume ga ima ugokidasu~

The next scene pans up of seeing Ruby had her eyes closed with her Crimson Rose Sniper Rifle/Scythe, then pans on her face then opens her silvery eyes.

~mune no sukima~  
~sukoshizutsu umeru yo ni~

The next scene of Jing with his black trench coat with silver edges, don his shoulders, with the wind sways on his back, and Ozpin with a cane and coffee mug on each hand, then a scattered moon between them.

~kooritsuita kioku ga mezameru shunkan~

Then the next scene of Naruto had his ninja attire battle ready with his eyes closed, then opens his eyes. And the scene pans over to his head with a determent look.

~hajimaru mirai dake wo ima negau~

As the scene pans on his chest then had his hands claps together, suddenly his body was covered in golden flames, and jumped onto the air, and then drawn his Kuramasaiga in sword form, reverse-gripped.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:40-0:42)**

The scene of Naruto was on the river with his feet on the water slowly waved, on his back, staring at the stars and scattered moon, with the wind flaps his haori on aside.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~  
~ryote de dakishimete~

The next scene of image of Gaara with a sand gourd on his back and arms crossed and Weiss with her rapier Myrtenaster which the camera pans aside.

~hanasazu akiramezu ni~

The next scene of Sasuke with Chidori Cutter and his hand sparks with blue lightning and Blake with Gambol Shroud in dual wield; a Ninjato/Pistol and Cleaver Sheath. Along with Yang with her Ember Celica and Shikamaru with his rat hand-seal to form his shadow possession jutsu.

~shinjitsuzuketai~

The next scene of Pein with his Rinnegan eyes flaring, and Cinder with a glowing eyes with her dual blades. And along Itachi with his Sharingan flares and armed with Shisui, Roman with his cane; Melodic Cudgel, to prepared to fire a explosive flare.

And then Emerald with her weapons in kama-form, along with Mercury to prepared to kick to fire a shot on them, along with Kisame with Shark-Skin Sword and Konan with her papers to prepared to attack.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~

Then they attack, as on the side of seeing Team RWBY and SSGN attacks as well, with Yang fires a barrage of lead shots and Sasuke fires multiple fireballs at them.

Then the there's Mercury, Emerald, Kisame, and Konan dodged or deflects them.

~kono te ni tsukamu made~

Weiss and Yang lunges her attack at them followed by Gaara and sends his sand at them, followed by Shikamaru's shadow tendrils attack them.

Cinder and Pain dodged them, as the ash black haired women launches a largest fireball at them, followed by Pein's Almighty Push attack. As the each 3 members of SSGN and RWBY avoid aside.

~omoi wo wasurenai de~

Then finally Naruto and Ruby stepped in, as the blonde hanyou with a Rasenshuriken on hand and the redhead scythe wielder with a sniper form aim at them.

~oitsuzukete yukitai kara~

Naruto launched his Rasenshuriken at it, followed by Ruby's Dust Blast as well.

At the last part of Beacon Academy at nighttime with a scattered moon.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

Okami Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, the power that will bring light back to this world.

天  
(Ten; Heaven)

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _Causes Cinder's eyes widen in shocked, then her expression changed into glared, then she spoke up him, venom tone. "So…you must be the annoyance of our new ally…"_

 _"That's right…if HE would lend you some of his 'army' and with some experience about 'us'." Jing confirmed Cinder's statement, as he took out a turquoise jewel (dragon's eye), and insert it on the pommel of the Katana until the blade is started to glow in purplish light, then holding it on his left hand._

 _His Dragon Sword turns into the 'True Dragon Sword', the most powerful weapon on his disposal._

 _As Jing declared. "…I'm the Leader of the Organization, the Patriots…"_

 _As he raised his right hand the side of his face, before Cinder's eyes glowing with flare for this man was indeed what he said, then it engulfs with sparks of light, which until it fades into his 'true' weapon…his Heavenbringer keyblade._

 _"…And the Master of Keyblade."_

 _Suddenly blades emits on front of the keyblade._

* * *

 _Before they could go forward, Pyrrha notices Ozpin standing the entrance of the tower, while Team SSSN runs off to fight off their enemies, along with the rest of the students._

 _Pyrrha then walks towards her headmaster without saying a word to her teammates, much to their confusion._

 _Nora rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Where's she going?"_

 _"I'll go find out. You three stay here and keep fighting." Jaune said following Pyrrha._

 _"Protect Pyrrha, Jaune! Protect her with your life!" Karou called out._

 _Jaune nods as he goes to follow Pyrrha, the camera then zooms in to a building in the background, back to the battle of Jing Hayabusa and Cinder Fall as the two were sizing each other till they charged clashing as the scene turns black._

* * *

 _"It's now and never, Victory for Freedom Patriots!" Frost declared to their soldiers._

 _"VICTORY FOR FREEDOM PATRIOTS!"/["VICTORY FOR FREEDOM PATRIOTS!"] All channel came from ground and space in unison._

 _With a roar for determent, a squadron of Banshees flew in high-speed while the cloak is active, hearing the soaring screeches of the engine of the tactical aircraft._

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the Hijacked Atlesian Airship – Deck==**

We see the Grimm Dragon flies past the hijacked Atlesian Airship, as Ruby and Naruto looks on, with the surrounding Griffons roaming the skies. A pair of Griffons lands on the airship, but Ruby easily cuts it down with Crescent Rose, while Naruto did as well to causing to disintegrate into black particles.

But suddenly they hears a snap, turning to see Neo, now changing into her standard attire with a wave of light washing over her bottom to top, she winks at him after taking a picture of Naruto and Ruby, sending it to a certain crime lord.

Truth to be told, both teens had never gotten to experience fighting her before, but from what Yang said in her report during the train in the Breach incident, and that brief second when Naruto had save her from Torchwick, she can apparently used a illusion-based attack.

Not to mention, her skills is very quick due of her petite appearance, she's very agile and skilled with umbrella that she had a blade, then blocks dust blast as before she blocks Sasuke's Fireball and Yang's Blast combo to finish him off. By judging with Naruto's case when he had Yang's memories, she skilled as any Kunoichi she had faced; about rank of a Jonin-level.

"Naruto, I think we should team-up." Ruby suggested as she pointed her Crescent Rose at their opponent, which she prepares to fires a round.

"Agreed." Naruto replied, smiling as he took out Kuramasaiga. "I'm going to test out my new form."

You're new form?" Ruby wondered.

Suddenly Kuramasaiga's hilt begun to engulf in orange light mix with red and gold. Once it fades, causes Neo's eyes widen in shocked about a simple dagger had changed into a new hilt, according the tournament fight about his simple dagger changed into a sword. But this is different.

The hilt of the new form of Kuramasaiga had red Uzumaki crest on the hilt, that is a Jian-style. A black guard with gold and red, the cloth hand is red, and then the ring pommel. **(W1)**

"Is that your weapon's new form?" Ruby asked, looked amazed about her boyfriend's new form.

"Yes, that's the Eisenmeteor." Naruto declared, as he slashes aside then with a flash that his dagger form extended to a Jian sword form, as he begin to twirl it around, which he will not used his Mandarin Cyclone.

Then followed by summoned a tri-prong kunai, the Raijin kunai on his armguard in reverse gripped. **(1)**

 **(AN: I will not had Naruto and Ruby loses their weapons, while Emerald and Mercury will took it which each of their weapons equipped with tracking application.)**

 **==With Roman – Earlier==**

Before Neo had send a picture to Roman on the control room, that the scroll got receive a picture of Naruto and Ruby with the following text:

[["Guess who?"]] – From Neo.

"Oh, you can NOT be serious!" Roman muttered groaning in annoyance in the controls for those two on the deck.

Having realized his old foe and blonde brat is getting in the way again, the wanted criminal quickly picks up Melodic Cudgel and walks up to the top of the airship, after pick up the scroll on the console.

With a smirked is formed on his face, and declared.

"Well…let's try out the power I had gotten to make me invincible…"

 **==Back to Beacon – At Dining Hall==**

Right outside of Beacon's dining hall, Blake backs away from the shattered window staring in horror at her old partner. While Weiss was ready to draw her Myrtenaster which using her semblance to see a injured soldier and a student that harmed by Adam.

"Running away, again?" Adam asked to his old female partner and traitor. "Is that what you've become, 'my love'? A 'Coward'?"

"Why are you doing this?" Weiss exclaimed, demanded the leader of White Fang for why his organization terrorized everyone.

"Simple, Schnee, Blake and I were going to change the world, she would remember that? 'We were destined to light the fires of revolution'!" The Bull Faunus replied, as he steps on a student which happens from Atlas.

"Consider this…a 'spark'." He finished, then he draws his sword and prepared to stab him in the chest.

Causes Weiss and Blake saw Adam that he was about to kill him. Then Blake charged into the dining hall, drawing her sword in a flash. Her blade clashes with Adam's as she pushes him away from the student, while Weiss followed her behind, rushed over the Atlas student where Adam was about to kill him, then grabbed him, then took him away from the line of battle, afterward for she'll assists Blake once her task is done.

As Blake and Adam clashes their blades locked.

"I'm…'not'…'running'." Blake hissed at him with her eyes blazed with fury.

"You…will." Adam replied, smirk mockingly.

He kicks her away, knocking her onto the floor. A nearby Creep runs toward her, only to be shot by Adam.

"But 'not' before you suffer for your betrayal, 'my love'…and I'll take care of that Schnee once I'm done with you…" He smiles and begins walking towards her. But Blake stood up with her weapon in hand, until she gripped the small box of Gaara's sand on the side of her hip.

 **==Outside of Beacon==**

Back to the Beacon grounds, Velvet Scarlatina groans as she struggles to get up, only to get knocked back down when Coco Adel bumps into her after getting knocked away from a Paladin off-screen, followed by Dearka Elsman, Wakka, and Yoruichi. The camera bans with Neon Katt, Haku Yuki, and Reese Chloris followed by Penny Polendiana, Han, and Yugito Nii as they dodge and weave between groups of students fighting against the infected Atlesian Knights and Paladins.

Yatsuhashi is seen fighting a Griffon along with Roshi, Tidus and Yuna were fighting a armored beowolf, while Flynt uses his trumpet to hold back a Paladin. Nathasha and Breck then arrives the battlefield, but get knocked back another Paladin. Athrun on the other hand was on one knee panting and surrounded by Paladins. And Yang had punched couple of times on that Paladin, as much as she took down a several of Beowolves.

As Sakura smashed AK-200 droid with her hammer and axe duo, as each of them were smashed into bits and bisected into halves, until Sakura was distracted which being hit by a fist of one the Paladins.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled reaching his hand out, as he unsealed his Kiba swords and drawn Chidori Cutter and charged at the Paladin.

Yatsuhashi tries to hold back a Paladin's fist with his sword, but he gets knocked back. The Paladin then turns to and starts approaching a distracted Lie Ren.

"Look out!" Nora yelled gasped, she quickly pushes Ren out of the way of the Paladin's incoming strike, taking the hit instead.

Ren scampers onto his feet, then exclaimed. "Nora! No!"

As he reaches out to her, but gets knocked back by the Paladin too.

Coco, Yzak, and Neptune fire their weapons at the Paladin, but it is unfazed.

"Uh, this is bad." Neptune said sweat-drops, looked nervous for the situation.

"Well, I guess now's a better time than any." Coco declared, then looked at the Rabbit Faunus. "Velvet!"

"Really?" Velvet asked excitedly her moment to shine.

"Just make them count." The leader of Team CFVY informed her to do.

Velvet nods, then as she walks up to the Paladins with no fear in her steps and in her heart, but the only feeling she is feeling is excitement of using her secret weapon.

Until a music played in the background.

 **(RWBY Vol.3: I May Fall - Starts)**

«There's the day when the hearts will be broken. When a shadow will cast out the light.»

"What are you doing? She's going to get hurt!" Sakura exclaimed to Coco with a horrified look. **(2)**

«And our eyes cry a million tears.»

"Just watch." Coco replied grinning for what Velvet is doing.

«Help won't arrive.»

With her weapon, Velvet begins to replicate Crescent Rose, shocking the Team BAND about Velvet mimics any kinds of weapons, and copy their moves. While Karou along with other 3 members of SABR and KALM had witnessed the rabbit faunus' weapon.

 _'A hardlight weapons to mimic any arsenals from any of us, and what causes able to took…?'_ Karou thought, which witnessed about Velvet's weapon can mimic's any weapons that from the results of pictures she's taken.

 _'It's the camera! She must've taken it, but not only took pictures everyone, but to mimic the weapons of the wielder.'_ He thought with realization.

«There's a day when our courage collapses. And our friends turn and leave us behind.»

Until the Paladin charged the cannon then fires at her, until she dodged it onto the air, seeing she imitates Ruby's overhead spin, landing the top of the Paladin after most shot by the Paladin.

«Creatures of darkness triumph. The sun won't rise!»

She then replicates Myrtenaster of Weiss to deflects the Paladin's punch and land a few blows before pushing it back with the Ember Celica imitation of Yang's style.

«When we've lost all hope!»  
«And succumb to fear!»

«And the skies rain blood!»

Once after she lands a few shots, with a hardlight shotgun-gauntlets of Yang, then the Paladin blocks it, as until the Mecha will hits her.

"She's copy my weapons and moves!" Yang exclaimed.

«And the end draws near…!»

«I May Fall!»

Then, she slides under the Paladin's fist, similar to Blake as she uses the Gambol Shroud copy and uses its string to trip over the mech, before moving to the second Paladin by lopping off its hand, and jabbing it in the head with the cleaver.

«But not like this. It won't be by your hand.»

«I. May. Fall!»

«Not this place, not today»

«I. May. Fall!»

Before it can react, it is immediately peppered with imitation bullets, thanks to copying Coco's minigun. As it moves forward, Velvet switches to using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang as a reference, as she lands another few hits while landing a downward blow from above with a copy of Magnhild, severing a limb.

«Bring it all, it's not enough to take me down.»

«I May Fall…!»

As the first Paladin attempts to recover, Velvet immediately copies Penny's swords. As Penny had witnessed for seeing the Rabbit Faunus had mimic her swords and moves.

«There's a place where we'll stand outnumber.»  
«Where the wolves and the oul less will rise.»

«In the time of our final moment. Every dream dies…»

As she leaps off the second Paladin and slices apart its legs before blasting it at full power.

«There's a place where our shields will lay shattered.»  
«And the fear's all that's left in our hearts.»

However, the first Paladin sucker punches Velvet, until it was too late for used another hard-light replicated another weapon.

«Our strength and our courage have run out.»

«We Fall Apart!»

"Aah!" Velvet gets sent onto a ground that knocked out.

«When we lose our faith.»  
«And forsake our friends.»

"Velvet!" Coco's eyes widen along with Haku, exclaimed.

«When the moon is gone. And we've reached our end…»

At this, Coco, Neptune, Nadir, Haku, and Reese land suppressing fire. Furious, Sakura immediately rushes in, before she discarded Helmet Splatter.

«I May Fall…!»

When she rushes in between Velvet in front of her and the Paladin, until a punched of the Paladin heading straight at her.

«But not like this, ir won't be by your hand.»

«I May Fall…!»

As Sakura was on front of Velvet, then raised her hand until that catches it that results a ground cracking beneath her just like Yang does when Roman pilot a Prototype Atlesian Paladin.

«I May Fall…!»

«Not this place, not today»

«I May Fall!»

"Whoa!" Sun and Neptune surprised seeing Sakura can do, seeing the rosette pushed the Paladin back with a massive strength.

«Not this place, not today»

«I. May. Fall!»

"How did she…?" Adal wondered, which she uses the same semblance as she does.

«Bring it all, it's not enough to take me down.»

As Sakura looked up with a determent look, pushing the fist of the Paladin aside, then jumped at the Mech, cocked her fist, before a green energy engulfs her fist.

«I. May. Fall!»

" **CHAAAA!** " Sakura roared, as she launched a punched on the Paladin that obliterated it under her force into pieces.

«I. May. Fall!»

"Holy…" Sun looked awestruck and fear, with his jaw-dropped.

«I. May. Fall!»

"Whoa, she's strong." Coco comment.

"No kidding." Yang concluded for seeing the pink-haired girl is strong then she does.

«I. May…»

«I May Fall!»

"And it's scary too." Neptune concluded, looked terrifying.

 **(RWBY Vol.3: I May Fall - Ended)**

But before they can take a breath, another advanced Paladin rushes in from the corner and begins to charge at them.

"You have 'got' to be kidding me!" Sun complained. He had it with the Paladins already.

As the Advance Paladin was about attack, until it was cut in half by a quick slash, until both halves drop on the sides, which the one who destroyed it was C. Naruto/Kurosaki, along with C. Sakura/Sakuya.

"Sakuya-sensei! Kurosaki-sensei!" Sakura yelled, happily.

"Is everyone alright?" C. Sakura/Sakuya asked.

"We're fine, thanks by the way." Breck/Betty replied.

"My wife will heal you guys." C. Naruto stated.

"I can help? I had a semblance that allows me to make music; one of them can heal wounds." Betty said..

As things were beginning to lighten up a little, that's when flying shit likes to hit the fan the most, before anarchy continues.

Sure a majority of Grimm had been killed at Beacon, but now aircrafts of the White Fang, and Anbu were boarding off, and were coming in to attack everyone at sight.

"We just can't get a break, can we?" Sakura said, panting, after she retrieves her weapon, since its first time uses her chakra-enhance strength in first time in the fight.

*Snap!*

That causes Sakura surprisingly by a camera flash, as she turn to see Velvet taken a picture with a smile.

Unknown the fact Team BAN(D) seeing the rosette wielded the Hammer and Axe, while Sasuke and Shikamaru got the other 2 of the swords. It was unfair for had 5 of the swords of 7 swordsman of Mist took possession.

"Breck, can you do us a favor, while Sakuya healed the others?" Shikamaru offered after another wave of fighting, holding the Sewing Needle sword over his shoulder.

"Sure thing." The bassist replied as she began playing a number that healed everyone's injury, until their aura will be recovered as well.

"We need to wipe these guys out, right now." Ren said, heavily breathing, feeling exhausted from the battle between Grimm and Atlesian droids and mechs.

"I might know of a way to help us." Nathasha suggested, until Betty tensed turning to her.

"Nathasha, you can't be serious, that move is highly affective by people in faunus heritage." Adal exclaimed for what her teammate can do for so far.

"Look, with Athrun had disappeared, and without him, there's no way we can take these many people out in one go without his semblance." Nathasha replied, stated, before anyone could retort, Flynt and Neon ran far away as Velvet stood her ground.

"Velvet let's go." Yatsuhashi offered.

"We've needed you wondered what was Ms. Nathasha was talking about." Haku concluded, before Velvet had showed everyone a true horror show.

In an instant her bunny ears had began disappearing, and for a moment, everyone around had thought, no-they saw Velvet become a normal human girl.

"Velvet, what-how did you learn to do that?" Coco asked, while disbelief look.

"My guess it was Naruto?" Sasuke stated, guessed.

Velvet shook her head, replied. "It wasn't my little brother, believe or not."

"Then who?" Everyone asked, unison.

"Let's just say…a 'very' special friend you guys won't meet for a long~ time." Velvet replied, smili9ng.

 _'Thanks, Mr. Czar.'_ The now disguised normal girl mentally thank someone, happily.

 _'Anytime, Velvet. As much like my acquaintance. I can allow you can used that ability whenever you want…and also passed that ability to your future children. Not to mention…having voices in your head. So I will had 'someone' will look after you, okay.'_ I told the lucky lade, as she thought for a brief second that she had complete lose it, and now believe she has voices in her head. **(3)**

 _'Sure, Mr. Czar, once again, thank you.'_ She replied.

So with that, as I made myself fade in the storyline, so I will come up with someone will looked after Velvet, which it take me time to which character from the universe will had had a good confidence and brave as always.

"Wow, so this is…impressive ability." Haku looked amazed for his…official girlfriend, since Yatsu had seen her as a sister since more than being a overprotective brother.

"Whatever, but it doesn't matter. Everyone, covered your ears, now!" Nathasha commanded.

"I can handle that." Sasuke stepped in.

"Really, what?" The fog user questioned, as Sasuke was about to answered.

Until seeing Sasuke's eyes changed into his Sharingan, until he morph into a flower-like iris and pinwheel too.

"The hell? What are your eyes are looked…?" Betty/Breck was about to asked, until interjected by a yelled.

" **Susanoo: Barrier!** " Sasuke roared, suddenly a burst of purple chakra erupts on his body, that surrounds himself and everyone, leaving a confusing Nathasha about seeing a dome of purple energy.

"What the hell?" Nathasha exclaimed seeing a strange glowing barrier surrounds her team and everyone, until she got receive a message from Sasuke:

[[There's no time! If you want to know, what you're doing? Do it now!]] – From Sasuke.

So without hesitation, as Nathasha had summoned up her semblance within her, and everything was covered in fog, and everyone was on Sasuke's barrier.

 **==Within Sasuke's Barrier of Susanoo – Earlier==**

"What is that, Sasuke?" Ren asked, notice his eyes had a flower-shape with 3 pinwheel on the center. "Hey, is that…?"

"Yes, Ren. That's 'Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan'. Before Sakuya (aka C. Sakura) had implanted my counterpart's eye, which I had able to gain all the jutsus within it." Sasuke replied, as he turn to see his avatar, a skeleton-like figure.

"That's cool!" Nora exclaimed.

"Wow, Sasuke, after all that you been trained yourself with those eyes of yours." Sakura remarked about her boyfriend's new ability.

"And it's creepy." Adal stated, staring at the ribcage.

"Yes, I'd have not used it since if it was gone 'overboard'. Since this is only one of the variants which its my own creative." Sasuke stated. "Anyway, its best that what was Nathasha is trying to pull?"

"Troublesome, we sure did." Shikamaru concluded.

"Nathasha will tell you. Once we're covered our ears." Breck/Betty spoke up, suggested, so as everyone obliged.

 **==Present==**

Back to Nathasha, while Breck and Adal was on Sasuke's barrier. But even so, everyone is still on the barrier while covered their ears from earshot, and before any Faunus as the White Fang that did came in sight before the ROOT ANBU have been screaming for their lives, but everyone is still on the barrier.

And unleashes a loudest scream that agonized the Faunus and human alike that painful the scream was. Once the scream ended, until a barrier had faded, which everyone had removed their hands from their ears and opened their eyes, after Sasuke called off his Susanoo.

Then to see that everyone had witnessed the results from Nathasha's Semblance, it could considered had a soul or aura was dead. But while the Creatures of Grimm were still swarming, and more agitated.

"Nathasha, what was that?" Shikamaru questioned, before he could take cover.

"The for is only piece of my semblance." Nathasha replied, begun the explanation. "The whole effects of it involves me projecting my voice in different directions while singing a lullaby. That'll make all living things killed themselves, but also swarming, or boost the strength of the Creatures of Grimm."

"Oh, that's just great." Sakura said sounded sarcasm, being jinxed up. "At least it's nothing but a small fry."

As the rosette pointed her finger at the sky causes everyone looked up when to see a Grimm Dragon had suddenly appeared, being accompany by a regiment of Griffons arrived, as this Grimm Dragon is the most oldest grimm had live for decades that been slumbered in the mountain near the Mountain Glenn.

Which this Grimm-Dragon is a titanic flying creature of Grimm that is capable of summing other Grimm. Which this beast was apparently laying dormant for an unspecified period of time. Which while the Grimm was been invade Vale/Beacon, amidst the chaos and destruction unfolding within the city.

"You've just had to thrown in you're 2 cents, don't you Sakura." Sasuke sighed.

"Ehehehe…you know…I am annoying, right?" Sakura stated, embarrassed.

"Yeah…you could say that again…but…guess I will used it right now." Sasuke said, as he sheathed his Chidori Cutter, as he morphed his Sharingan again, then turned into Mangekyo.

"Are you going to do?" Breck asked.

"To tested out my skills." Sasuke replied sounded serious, until a purplish aura manifested into skeletal form of his Susanoo. And then new forms of aura engulfs it, that formed into his humanoid form, it possesses demonic horns, a long appendage on its chin, and a malevolent grin.

That causes the girls minus Sakura felt more creepy about Sasuke's susanoo, also had a jagged teeth around its hood.

"I will take them down the Grimm while you guys take care of Danzo's drones!" Sasuke ordered.

Getting a nod from everyone, as they do their own business to taking care of, while C. Naruto smiled proudly for how his student was able to used it.

*Snap*

A sound of a camera snapped turn to see Velvet holding her camera, for seeing her that she needed to mimicking C. Naruto's sword style and his weapon.

"Was that necessary?" C. Naruto/Kurosaki frowned.

"There's no time, Mr. Kurosaki." Velvet argued.

"Very well, if you insisted." He replied, so with that, he left, until he turn to the Atlesian Airship that owned by General Ironwood, until he felt a familiar chakra signature. _'So…you're taking some of your men to find my counterpart, don't you…Danzo Shimura.'_

 **==Back at the Airship – With Naruto and Ruby==**

It wasn't an easy fight, the battle commences, as Ruby fires any bullets she had shot were instantly blocked, and any explosive rings being lobbed just happen to be dodged by Neo, and also the volley of shurikens.

Sure they had activated their semblance from time to time, but it didn't seem to do much at all.

Sure Naruto didn't use much of his semblance, or his new form, not to mention Kuramasaiga's other 'abilities', and Ruby's can only do so much, but even so it should be enough for Naruto and Ruby to take out one person who just happens to be shorter than Naruto.

"Damn it, we're not getting any where so far!" Naruto exclaimed, since he almost exhausted himself.

"I know, but what can we do?" Ruby asked what to do for defeat Neo for their advantage.

As Naruto spoke up. "I think I should called-"

"Absolutely not!" Ruby yelled, interjected about her boyfriend will uses the 'demon within me' form.

While they're bickering argued, until Roman made his appearance on the deck that fires a shot at the couple that sending them flying several feet, before Naruto uses his chakra on his hand and feet to stick into it, while Ruby had lodges her Crescent Rose to safety grip herself from the surrounding gales, along with her boyfriend as the latter holds her prevent without falling a slip, as Roman walks up to them.

"Little Red, 'little Red', and also 'Orange', the fox boy who's had the power I'd been envy quite the most… You two just 'determined' to be 'heroes' of Vale, aren't cha?" The criminal mastermind asked while twirling his cane around, seeing the young couple's determination of being heroes.

"Torchwick! You've escaped!" Naruto exclaimed, as he stood up without the gale pushes him harder, as he drawn a kunai that had the explosive tag is wrapped it in the handle.

"What are you doing!?" Ruby asked, while glaring at Roman. "Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!"

"That's the plan!" Roman exclaimed, confirming about this madness, as he aim his cane at Ruby.

Until Naruto swiftly swats Roman's Melodic Cudgel as he attempts to fire it at her, causing him to move a few feet off-guard then dodging a slash of Kuramasaiga in sword form, then toss the explosive kunai at him, until he deflect it by another flare shot on Roman's cane.

Until Neo returns and leaps over Ruby before she got up, kicking Ruby's left cheek, and using the momentum to flip her over and sending Ruby tumbling on her back. Neo was about to follow sup with a roundhouse kick to the face, until Naruto interfere by a flying kick, until she blocked it, quickly.

With Naruto grabbed Ruby's hand, prevents her to nearly send her careering off the hull of the airship. Once he pulled her the away while the redhead scythe wielder struggled regain momentum, then turn at the attention at the smoke that where Roman was.

After the smoke is cleared to see Roman was unable to hit him with the explosive kunai, and Ruby exclaimed to him. "But why!? What do you get out of it!?"

Roman smirked, replied. "You're asking the wrong questions, Red! It's not what I have to 'gain', it's that I can't afford to 'lose'!"

Until Roman had notice Naruto's newfound sword form on his eyes, then comment. "Nice sword, hopefully that if Neo will appreciate to had yours as a trophy and her new weapon."

"Enough talk, ya'know!" Naruto yelled, as took another kunai then toss it directly at Roman, as a way to bail Torchwick away, before blowing him into kingdom come.

Roman didn't move from his spot as he quickly caught the kunai in mid-air, and the blonde launched an explosive ring that on the pouch

Thank Ruby for teaching him how to make weapons, which she learned it from a combat school in Signal where her father Taiyang and her uncle Qrow was. He did manage to create more explosive rings for his Mandarin Cyclone. And also, he did create another ring, which it's non-lethal as well, along with its variations.

Since Naruto had never faced Roman before, so he doesn't know much of his fighting style, which he was good to beat up Blake during the docks along with Sun, his fighting style was bartitsu, where practitioners are taught to use a cane as a weapon in addition to various hand-to-hand techniques. But Ruby had countless times, and she could tell there was something the way to be the same man she first met during first night at 'From Dust 'till Dawn' Dust shop, but he looks different.

"Naruto, there's something strange about Roman? He's look different." Ruby asked and stated.

As Naruto notice it by now, which its different since Blake faced him, but Ruby's right, there IS something is strange about the most wanted criminal.

"Yeah, it's like we're fighting 'someone', who has the same skill set as Itachi's." The blonde replied.

"Maybe more like Sasuke's." Ruby concluded.

Upon their briefing about Roman, as the duo had notice it which realized that put 2-to-2 together, and they saw Roman's right eye when the gale had pushed his hair aside that cause the eyes of the Petalstrom duo widen in shocked about that eye on Roman had processes it, and it looked exactly like…

"The Sharingan!?" The teens exclaimed, realized about how Roman looks different.

Roman laughed about those two realized that the Sharingan he had possessed.

"Oh, you both like it. I got that from the corpse of the creepy snake man, and I had Neo here to kept it in secret without Cinder made a suspicious, which the same material for the 'glove' she had uses, until 'she' came in mind about the power I'd always wanted." He replied.

Naruto growled about how it was disturb for took Sasuke's old eye, which it was replaced implant his older counterpart's eye, after regain his arm, since his prosthetic arm was made from Atlas, and also had able to used his chakra to form a hand-seal.

"You'll pay for that!" The blonde yelled, pointed at smiling Roman.

"We'll see, brat." Roman replied mockingly, as he and Neo stood close, and giving the Petalstrom duo an opportunity for uncertain vibe of being victorious.

 _'I'd haven't used my new form, and it's best I will used my first stage.'_ Naruto thought.

As Ruby first charges in, Neo vaults over Roman for a powerful kick, under Naruto interfered again, which he blocks her kick with his armguard, that took the blow, which Ruby slashes Neo then once more with the hook of her parasol, by flipping once more. As Ruby spins midair, the pint-sized powerhouse finishes with a roundhouse to the abdomen, as Roman slams the barrel of Melodic Cudgel to the ground and fires, causing the cane to ricochet and hit Ruby, before catching it and firing the weapon once more over his shoulder.

Until Naruto came in for her rescue while fighting with Neo until the blast is enough to send them holding on for dear life, with the embedded blade off Crescent Rose the only thing preventing her from falling, while Naruto holding her weapon as well.

Which the fact that fighting against the short extremely flexible woman and a short time most wanted criminal mastermind now wielded the power of the rare Bloodline limit back from the World of Shinobi.

Until that which some point when Naruto and Ruby had time, since Naruto's skills which he cannot hold back any longer, until he remember one of Raijin kunais was embedded at the hull of the airship right behind Roman and Neo. **(4)**

"I may be a gambling man, but even 'I' know that there are more bets you two 'just don't take'." Roman sneered.

Neo then extended her blade and drags it on the surface, as she holds Ruby or Naruto at swordpoint. Unknown to the ice-cream theme girl and the orange-haired criminal, seeing a familiar marking snaking straight at Neo's back, which Naruto can do the same way as his father does in the Third Ninja War, as Kakashi does.

"Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world!" Roman exclaimed, went on smugly.

Until Naruto kicks away a Nevermore along with Ruby to hold themselves together, until the seal reaches Neo's back, needed to conceal because of neo's attire is visible, which started reaching to her legs.

"You can't stop em, 'I' can't stop 'em!" Roman continues, once the seal had finally reached on the back of her neck as Ruby and Yang had the seals of the Flying Thunder God within them.

"You know the old saying, 'If you can't beat 'em-"

Suddenly, they disappeared with a yellow flash causes Roman and Neo in surprised for seeing them vanished, and then Neo felt a hard kick on the back on the head with a shocking look, and then followed by a frighten look as she is silently fell at the mercy of Grimm roaming the skies and the raging wind, which before she uses her parasol to opens up.

"NEO!" Roman yelled, eyes widen in shock.

Naruto and Ruby landed on the hall, and glance at Roman, as the redhead scythe wielder spoke up, as she is on the crouching start. "Me and Naruto don't care what you say!"

"Yeah! WE will stop them!" Naruto concluded, then form his fighting stance.

"And we will stop you!" Ruby added.

"BET ON THAT!" Naruto and Ruby finished, unison.

As they charged at top speed with the use of Ruby's semblance, while Naruto uses enhance his chakra to speed up. With quickly attack, as Naruto took a shuriken on the holster, and prepared to toss it, which he had taught something from his grandfather figure.

 _'This is for you, old man third!'_ Naruto mentally declared for Hiruzen.

" **Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Once he toss it, and the moment it turns into hundreds of shurikens at Roman, out of nothing, causes him to shocked which he was able to predict its pattern with his new eye of his. While Ruby will strike him as she was about to used her new move learned from Gai.

" **Leaf Whirlwind!** " She yelled, performs a spinning roundhouse kick direct at him.

" **Razor Air Kick!** " Naruto launched a powerful drop kick at Roman.

Roman grips Melodic Cudgel with both hands, the left hand holding the shaft, as he quickly catches the projectile with the hook end and hurls it at the Petalstrom duo knocking them away, before smacking any of them with the business end of the cane, ramming the weapon in her stomach, then Naruto the side of his head, and firing another shot at any of them, sending any of them back once more.

"You got spirits, Red, Orange. But this is 'real' world!" Roman said, laughed.

Roman then wracks Ruby with the butt of his cane, sending them a few feet, the Naruto at few feet behind Ruby, exclaimed. "The 'real' world is 'cold'!"

"The 'real' world doesn't 'care' about spirit!" Roman continues his speech, and lands another coahing, this time on Ruby's legs.

Ruby then kicks him in the knee, causing him to lose balance as he prepares a downward strike.

"You two wanna be 'hero'!?" Roman exclaimed. "Then play the part and 'die' like every other Huntman in history!"

As Roman turn to Naruto which he was right behind Ruby, and called out to him. "And you, Blondie! I had regret myself for not hiring you, sooner. We could have pulled some wicked heist together!"

Roman launched a flare at Naruto while Ruby is down, which he quickly blocks the blast that sends him back again.

As Roman proceeds to smack Ruby with the butt end of his cane, as he grabbed her and toss it right next to Ruby.

"As for me, I'll do what I do best for being a 'god': lie, steal, and SURVIVE!" Roman yelled, as the last part then he aim his Melodic Cudgel and launched a explosive flare directly at her.

But Naruto had narrowed his eyes in fury, as in the scene went slow-mo all of sudden, as he slowly stood up in time, until a golden aura is started to glow engulfs his body.

As Naruto is in front of Ruby to take a killing blow for both himself and his girlfriend.

*BOOM!*

A large smoke from Roman's shot, as the later took a chance to the stereotypical villainous laugh, as Ruby begun to cry in tears, until a fainted glow on her silver eyes is started to form.

 **(Naruto Shippuuden OST: Hyakkaryouran (Emergence of Talents – Starts)**

But suddenly, a golden blur mix with black and orange came out on the smoke, leaving a huge gust that clears the smoke out, letting Ruby to see the view, causes Roman could react seeing someone got in front of him with a incredible speed, until got sucker punched onto his chest with incredible strength.

Ruby was shocked, she never seen someone is so fast then her before. It was faster then Ruby's speed semblance without his raijin teleportation kunai. She saw Roman had send in the far distance at the end of the ship.

Roman cough out of his blood, as he turn to see with eyes widen for never seen someone is fast and strong. Not to mention, seeing the blond knucklehead fox ninja was survived from the blast, but how could he survived.

Roman couldn't believe that which on his eyes were Naruto, still alive, but something is different about his body. He sensed that he look stronger, which thank the Sharingan that he possess, stated he use it to followed his foe(s) movements and aim his , that he saw a golden aura appears on his body, which it growing stronger and stronger.

 _'Is Naruto's aura is gold?!'_ Ruby thought in shocked.

Roman was shocked that he got punched by Naruto's fist, but its heavy that broke though his Aura.

"YOU BRAT!" Roman yelled, as he aim his Melodic Cudgel at Naruto again, and fires several explosive flares at Naruto.

"Naruto! Get out of there!" Ruby cried out.

"I know about it…believe it!" Naruto respond, and yelled as his body transformed into a gold body before he deflected the flares aside onto the skies causes the large explode to collide which the Griffons were caught in the blast.

"WHAT!" Roman yelled in shocked.

"Naruto…you're…" Ruby was about say about seeing Naruto's form, looked speechless and awestruck on the sight of her boyfriend.

She sees the golden flame aura of Naruto's back. He transformed into the golden flame aura. His upper back has a black strip with a curving black circle. It has six-magatamas on the collar and black stripes on his chest to senses his golden form is stronger than any Grimm such as Goliaths cannot to beat it.

 _'What's with that form? I'd never seen it before…but there's nothing about his semblance can turned into 'that'!'_ Roman thought, until he turn to see all the Grimm had started to fled from the results of Naruto's powerful aura.

Naruto had just about enough for Roman will not be live for how he keeps terrorized everything since he'll destroyed Vale. As he was about to prepared to charged in, but until stopped by felt a warm embrace of Ruby and heard crying about how she was relief.

"Naruto, is that your…" Ruby was about say in questioned.

"Yeah…this is the new form of mine since I'd been training before some time." Naruto replied, interjected Ruby's question. "This is called the 'Nine-tails Chakra Mode', Kurosaki had taught me, which he is the master there. Since I'd no longer used the 'Demon Within'."

"That's cool!" Ruby cheered for seeing how it was awesome his form was, as he nods and smiling, then changed her expression with relief. "Thank you…I'm so glad…"

"I know, but…" Naruto begin, as his expression change turn to Roman's direction. "We've got settle things to do with that bastard."

Which causes Ruby tensed about Roman is still there, as she followed her boyfriend's gaze, seeing he got recovered due his aura recovered his wounds.

"Hey, Ruby…" Naruto called out.

"Yeah?" Ruby respond, until as he place his hand on Ruby's shoulder, as they're both into his head again.

 **(Naruto Shippuuden OST: Hyakkaryouran (Emergence of Talents – Ended)**

 **==In Naruto's Mindscape==**

As they arrived the beautiful scenery that created by Naruto himself, just as like the last time when he had a private conversation with Qrow.

"Naruto, why are we here?" The redhead scythe wielder questioned, as Naruto began to form a smile.

"I think it's time to activate your final part of the next potential of your Semblance…and it will had two-in-one."

"My new potential of my semblance two-in-on!?" Ruby asked sounded serious. "AWESOME!"

"Yes…" Naruto replied, as he decide to kiss Ruby, instead of the traditional fist-bump.

Until her eyes were glowing and body was engulfed with a ruby-colored light.

Upon the finishing their kiss, once Ruby's body fades. As she felt she could run a lot faster now, that equals the speed of Naruto's Chakra form. As she begun to pacing fast enough that she can tell she's VERY fast, faster than Lee without his weights, but its doubled.

She then decide to double jump, and seriously began to running in mid-air for a few feet, as she claimed that she can glide, and also a lot of rose petals that surrounds her.

And finally, she did one thing that surprised Ruby, as she was on the mid distance away from Naruto. it's like she can 'zip behind an enemy in an instant for surprise attacks, or dodge completely out of line of fire'.

As Ruby tried out on Naruto which she was appeared behind him, on Naruto's eyes, he saw a red blur that passes right behind him by his girlfriend. **(5)**

And also that she was appearance on the mountain in Naruto's mindscape, which turns out she can teleported like Athrun does, but this one is different is that it wore her off by exhaustion, and she didn't travel too far from in the distance.

But…Ruby can able to move accelerated in time at will, she could 'blink' that anyone can't missed it, and also can teleport in long distance. **(A1)**

"I think we'll be fine for now." Naruto claimed, smiling at Ruby, before taking them back to reality.

 **==Back to Reality==**

 **(A epic cue music: Naruto Main Theme (Extended) – Starts)**

Upon on returning to their world of reality, Roman knew something was different this tiem around, and his premonition was right, when even the Sharingan of his following Ruby, but turns out, he was unable to track her movement, until being hit by a force of a kick causes by Ruby that zipped appeared behind him.

"What, how did she appeared behind me!?" Roman demanded, as he was about to counterattacked her, which until another side on the side cause by Naruto, that sends him back away on the distance.

As Roman stood up recovered from heavy blows, as he turn to Naruto and Ruby, glaring at them. Until Naruto appeared again in front of him before he punched him onto his chest once again.

 _'He's fast! Faster than Red! Impossible!'_ Roman thought, felt agony in pain that knocks his wind out, that his new eye got gotten stiffed from the results after the results of Naruto's powerful chakra form.

Followed by grabbed Roman from Naruto's big chakra arm. He throws him on the air, until Ruby blink fight again that kicks him on the abdomen as a payback. Once he was landed on the metallic floor of the airship with a huge thud.

As Roman stood up, then quickly shoots out a explosive flare at Naruto and Ruby on his cane. With Naruto smirked as he can easily blocked Roman's flare with his chakra hand.

"What!? He blocked my shot-" Roman said before Ruby was already got in front of him, again.

" **Strong Leaf Whirlwind!** " Ruby yelled, as she uses another the stronger kick technique one of variants of Ruby's taijutsu learn by Gai, by using the combination of speed and power within the spinning back kick, its stronger for opponent(s) such as the White Fang Lieutenant and Kisame.

That results Ruby kicked his face, sending him to crash the metallic floor again of the Atlesian Airship without being damage, severally. Roman quickly stands up while his Aura levels begun to fade from the heavy blows cause by Naruto and/or Ruby.

As Roman aim his Melodic Cudgel at them, and fires several of explosive flares at them, seeing most annoyance for Naruto and Ruby can easily dodge them in extremely fast, he tried to shoot any of them down, while they keep dodging, as until Naruto came onto the air while seeing his Kuramsaiga in sword form which the blade is engulfed the same golden flames in hands.

*Clash!*

With Roman had blocked Naruto's strike, as he was about to make a counter before he was pushed back from the strength of Naruto's power, and then another chakra arm came out of his back that surprised Roman for didn't expecting he didn't not know about its fully capabilities.

As the chakra arm grabbed Roman and smacks him onto the hull again.

"Take that!" Naruto roared, as he thrown Roman up into the air. "Ruby, now!"

As Ruby jumped onto the air, which had his new double jump ability is now flight ability which with tons of rose petals behinds her, flew straight at Roman. Once she's on top of Roman while his back is exposing, and performs a rotating heel dropdown on Torchwick's back. He fell down on the hull of the ship as another dent.

"Red can 'fly'!? Impossible! How could this brat is able to fly? I thought it was Speed." Roman weakly stood up with his cane to guide him to stood up, felt another damage from the results of the blow he had receive, since he was completely underestimate them. Even his Sharingan cannot predict and followed their movements; they're too fast to beat them up to counter them.

Roman took out a red Dust Crystal and toss at them, followed by fires a flare on his cane, which causes to create a large fireball at Naruto and Ruby. However, Naruto can easily grab the fireball by using the giant chakra hand that made Roman shocked.

"Fool, ya Fool! I can catch your fireball or spear! I'll just send it back to you…believe it!" Naruto rapped which he had spend time with Bee due his rapping habits, which until Yugito had scold them for sure. As he throws it back to Roman with an incredible speed.

Roman quickly dodge his own attack by jumping to the right, but he sees Ruby is right next to him, then she knocked Roman's leg that trips him from her kick, then she transforms to swirl around him, lifting it into the air with a drift of rose petals.

And also there are 5 shadow clones of Naruto surrounds Roman while in the tornado of rose petals, while the original toss a Raijin kunai at the air which he will used his finished strike.

"U!" Two clones strike Roman's back with their fist before jumped up, that causes him to flinch in pain of his back.

"Zu!" Another double kick another blow on his back by another pair, while until Ruby was on the air, until Naruto appeared besides him via Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

"Ma!" Another clone was launched with a super headbutt that slammed his back that causes it poof in smoke from the hit causes that increases its descent into the air.

Roman cannot take more damage while his aura is almost depleted.

"Ki!" Naruto and Ruby's voice called out, causes his eyes snapped open to see them right atop of them.

" **Petalstrom Combo!** " Naruto and Ruby dropkick at Roman's abdomen, very hard, that sends him onto the hull of the Airship that causes a loudest thud which shook the ship.

As Naruto and Ruby appeared in a yellow flash via flying thunder god, as seeing that Roman was crashed on the hull of the ship, followed by his cane is fall onto the metallic hull besides him.

Since Roman can't fight back to Naruto and/or Ruby. As until seeing Roman slowly stood up, before grabbed his cane, shaking about how much power that could defeat a self-proclaimed 'god'.

"No…fair…" Roman said weaken, coughed while holding his stomach from Naruto and Ruby's combo attack. "I can't…afford to 'lose'…! I am…seriously…won!"

"Like you said, we're wanted to be 'heroes'? So we're should play our role." Naruto declared.

"And from what I'd remember: Heroes Never Die." Ruby added. **(6)**

"So, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto and Ruby exclaimed, looked determent hero look.

Now standing in front of them, Roman could only sneered as he saw something that until a certain glowing form of Naruto raised his hand on the air, above his head, until he formed his Rasengan, then followed by other two chakra arms come up on the side of his arm.

"What is that?!" Ruby asked, seeing that when she and Roman heard a shrieking sound, until Naruto's Rasengan has formed into four spinning wind blade and made it a loud screech-like noise. But as she can feel the strong wind towards her and Roman.

On his hand, which because of Kurosaki's teaching to improved his Rasengan variants. And now its forma a fuma shuriken like form of Rasengan.

Roman couldn't believe he's getting beat by Naruto along with Ruby. His body can't move and can't even fight back to those two. Even the Sharigan that he had possessed possibility beat him so easily? He realized he found the sight of Naruto's true aura is something else. It was a powerful huntsman that stronger than him.

"Wh-What are you?!" He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and that's Ruby Rose besides me, that you called her 'Red'…and before I finished you? I would like gave my regarding about your Sharingan that you possessed it. It would seems Itachi never told you about the Sharingan's full potential." Naruto replied that causes Roman tensed about a sudden statement.

"What did you mean? This eye is the most powerful of all!" Roman replied, still weak from those blow he received.

"Wrong! The Sharingan wasn't THAT powerful, it had had other abilities? After Sasuke's eye is now fully mature in 3-tomoe, because it can evolve the next stage of the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan…the Mangekyo Sharingan." Naruto explained.

"Mangekyo Shaingan! Then that means…" Roman was about to say about the realization.

"It's the upgrade version of its power, it also able to gain access of 'all' it's other abilities, like Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu." Naruto replied, as he begun told him everything about the Sharingan's full potential, which Ruby knew about Sasuke's clan and the tradition.

With the information had been absorbed in Roman's mind, now which he could not believe about that eye can upgrade into the next level. Now that he didn't have the full details about the Sharingan, that would mean it's STILL the weakest form of the bloodline of the Uchiha.

"Damn you, Itachi! Why did you told me about this!" Roman cursed Itachi for did not told those details about the Sharingan.

"That's right…and now your time is up!" Naruto declared, before he called out to signal to finished him, as he smiled at him.

"Ruby!"

With Ruby nodded for respond with a smile as well, then she uses her new founded speed semblance taking Naruto with him, and the orange and red swirls go right straight at Roman while seeing the wind-imbued Rasengan.

As Ruby toss Naruto at Roman while his new Rasengan in hand to prepared to slam it.

"This this, **Wind-Style: Rasenshuriken!** " Naruto yelled as he slam his Rasenshuriken to hit Roman's chest directly.

Roman flies to the sky which Naruto was aware about how powerful that jutsu is, after he dropped his Cane that landed on Ruby's feet, which he is on the distance away from the Airship.

As the Rasenshuriken expanded and made a huge explosion. A thousand of white needles are hurting Roman's cell; it hurt a lot of pain. After the Rasenshuriken stopped, as Roman fall down onto the sky after the results of Naruto's Rasenshuriken.

 **(Naruto Main Theme (Extended) – Ended)**

As Naruto (while in his chakra form) and Ruby move to the side of the hull on the airship seeing Roman falling down, which seeing the redhead scythe wielder holds Roman's Melodic Cudgel in her hands.

"Well, we did it…" Ruby spoke up; as she tossed it in the air then falling it down where Roman was fell. "I guess that's the last we ever see of Roman Torchwick."

"Yeah, it is…but we must tell the public about this." Naruto confirmed. "Since my jutsu that I'd learn from Kurosaki-sensei, which that damage his body; every cell, nervous system, you'll name it, so he won't continue his career anymore."

"Whoa…that is one deadly move." Ruby comment, sounded awestruck and scared a little bit.

"Yup, since my older counterpart had perfected Dad's Rasengan, along with its varients." Naruto concluded that shocks Ruby, turning to him.

"Wow, your dad sure is a genius." Ruby said, admitted.

"Yeah, but I'm not a genius after all." Naruto shrugged. "And also considered a forbidden art,"

"Why is that awesome move is forbidden?" Ruby said, wondering. "Is it dangerous?"

"Because, it will risk neither each of my arm just like my older counterpart that he was almost lost his career that causes minor damage from that move? So yes, it's dangerous for almost broken an arm." Naruto replied.

"Yikes!" Ruby looked cringed about how deadly that technique is deadly that took risk to damage her boyfriend's arm.

"That's right, since it's classified as 'Kinjutsu', or 'Forbidden Arts'. But while I was on this normal stated to used Rasenshuriken as a melee attack, thrusting it the same way as the standard Rasengan can do." Naruto stated, explained. "It's a one-shot move, which it's also used as melee attack weapon."

Ruby had heard about how dangerous that Naruto had taught that move by his mentor, which it's forbidden move, it will heavily damage his one of his arms if he'll use it again.

Naruto continues. "Though, Sakuya-sensei advised me would allows me to used the 'Wind-style: Rasengan', the wind-enhanced attack like I saw Kurosaki-sensei during the train."

Ruby was terrified for Naruto will lose his career.

"Even if Atlas will had my new arm implanted with cybernetics to continue my career, so while I used my Chakra mode, so it's A.O.K." Naruto concluded. "And also with the Sage Mode or Chakra Mode as well, not to mention I can used it several times. If I used Rasenshuriken again in second time, so good-bye huntsman without neither of those forms to used that move."

"Oh…that's cool." Ruby understand what Naruto's point.

"Yup, Since I'd haven't used Sage Mode to fight Roman since if I will used it. So, it's fine."

"I agreed with that…although that form is awesome, too." Ruby nodded for understand for her boyfriend's point, before looking at him, then turn to the spot where Roman fell. "And if Roman was still alive, he would have somehow landed on the ocean."

"You could say that, and let's so…" Naruto agreed with her, admitted, until seeing a several of Griffons dive down where Roman was, until it was lead by a Alpha one. "Come on, we better head to the controls."

Without hesitation, before Naruto grabbed Ruby's Crescent Rose and hand it to her, as he and Ruby went to the airship's controls, while the Grimm is still swarming.

 **==Entered the Atlesian Airship – Control Room==**

Once Naruto had arrived the control room with Ruby, as he notice so~ much red (no offense to Ruby).

"What a mess…seems that bitch did gave Neo a Scroll to Roman that have a virus on it to implanted." Naruto said, looked disappointed, after he reverted his chakra form by normal.

"You know what cause of it?" Ruby asked looking at her boyfriend about it.

"Yeah, I better clear out the virus." Naruto replied, as he took out his own customization scroll; which it's also standard black with orange linings. **(7)**

"Whoa, is that your scroll customized?" Ruby exclaimed for on a sight of her boyfriend's scroll.

"Yup, most of guys had their scroll customized rather a standard black and white." Naruto answered, explanation. As he place it on the console, and lick the egg-shape application which it crack opens which reveals to be a king cheese piece with wings.

As until the system started to back to normal into blue, meaning that the virus is removed and cleaned.

"You did it, Naruto!" Ruby yelled, happily to praised Naruto about his informed skills and knowledge.

"Thanks, Ruby…" Naruto appreciated, as he place his hands on the controls. "Now…let's get this large bucket to dock to see where the others are."

"Wait! Did you know how to pilot this airship?" Ruby asked, sounded surprised for Naruto can learned how to fly.

"Yeah, I had lessons on Pronterra." Naruto replied.

"You've been in Pronterra!?" The redhead scythe wielder exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm sure I will take you some time. While we will be searching for General Ironwood to take that ship back to him." The blonde replied, as he pressing couple of buttons and then as he typing the system for the Atlesian droids and Paladins needed to deactivate and reboot it, which he needed time to get it done.

As until Naruto typing more couple of keys, and activate the weapons' defense system, which fires at the grimm.

As Naruto notices a timer on his scroll: '1:00…0:59…0:58…' left in countdown…meaning that they're almost arrived…

"Naruto, we've better get back to the school and help the others." Ruby spoke up, before realized something about Beacon.

"Right! That Dragon heading there, right now." Naruto replied, as he formed a crossed hand-seal and creates several of his shadow clones of himself, and made an order. "You guys better get this system to reboot, once you dock this ship."

"You've got it boss!" Naruto-clones replied, saluted.

"Come on, Ruby, we've better help the others!" Naruto commanded.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded.

So with that, as the Petalstorm duo heading out on the airship, while the clones had working the system to remove the virus, while the other clones on the weapons system to shot down the Grimm.

Once Naruto and Ruby is out on the Atlesain Airship while leaving his clones to do the work, and then jumped out the side of the airship, performs a freefall that towards to the rooftops of Vale, to performed land safely.

As Naruto launched a Raijin kunai at the rooftop of the Vale, as he grabbed Ruby, spoke up. "Hang on, Ruby!"

Suddenly they disappeared in a yellow flash, as they reappeared on the rooftop of Vale. Then they looked up to the Airship is still in the air, as she looks at Jing Hayabusa with his eyes were still glowing who is fighting Cinder Fall.

As they're about head to the school, when a several of ROOT Anbu shinobi appeared on the rooftop, by judging the blank mask with kanji of 'Ne' on the forehead, until they saw a familiar yellow flash that landed on the rooftops, so far were arm to the teeth with some modern day equipment, and they have been trained for some time, now.

 **==Back in the City of Vale==**

Glynda Goodwitch uses her riding crop to knock back a few Creeps, while Qrow Branwen slices and blasts at a few infected Knights with his sword, while Anko tossing several of kunais, which imbued with explosive tags, which it's 'not highly' explosive, but short blast radius from impact like a shotgun slug.

 **(AN: Just like Frag-12 explosive round for shotguns.)**

While kunai is the only choice for Anko's weapon of choice, since she had one of them remobilized with High-frequency technology to re-forge it into a sharpest weapon, while she created small explosive kunais. **(9)**

Now only that, Anko had possessed the sword of hher former later sensei, Orochimaru, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, which after the Breach incident, as until the summons informed her about what happen her former, until C. Naruto/Kurosaki gave that sword, which it was killed by Itachi in his hands, for saving his brother about that happen.

 **(AN: Tobi-Yaza had forgotten Orochimaru's Kusanagi. IF he/she haven't get his sword, if Itachi did took it on his hand.)**

So, now the Snake summon will considered Anko as the successful summoner of the contract by earned the mark on her arm just like Orochimaru does. Which she did not know? C. Naruto/Kurosaki had other plans regarding that curse seal that still on her neck, meaning that unlike the other Orchimaru (declared Counterpart) that he's on a good-side when allied to joined the Fourth Shinobi War, turns out…he wasn't interests in war, because his brother/friend (C. Sasuke) had his reasons to joined in to stop it.

He summoned the Four Kages (namely the founders, the successor, and Minato, his father (also the counterparts)) were joined in too, because Sasuke wanted the whole truth about the Uchiha Clan, Tobirama was the one who formed the Police Force in the first place, to keep remain loyal to the Village of the Hidden Leaf.

Asuma had slices a Beowolf in half with his trench knives, while Kurenai fires a barrage of bullets at the more Creeps with a rifle of the Atlesian Knight/Soldier. Each member of team KAIT, HRNS, and CRDL were separate to take places to wipe out the Grimm.

Kakashi had stabbed his Lightning Blade at the chest of the Ursa, then Gai brutally kicked a Armored Beowolf with 'Strong Leaf Whirlwind'. Then there's Tenten had tried out her new founded Weapon, Splash, the blastsword, that blown the Ursa in bits about hit made contact with a cut, or being block, big mistake, then BOOM! Game over!

Several members of PTLM such as Tolle were jealous about Tenten's explosive sword. As he asked her to exchange his weapon to his, but, she refused, because she is the only person to create explosive tags that causes him more jealous about how it's unfair for someone can make that for that sword. Not to mention its wrap in kunai, attached with metallic wires with several of it, but it's a big bonus.

 **(AN: Just like Sakon/Ukon toss a Kunai with several of explosive tags causes a hugest explosion during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.)**

Nurse Reina, Kurenai, along with Temari, Hinata and her boyfriend Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were taking the citizens to evacuate, defending them which needed more time to get everyone to safely to the Air-buses, and that goes double for any members of in their respective team.

Mu had fires a barrage of arrows at an Ursa Major with Crozz in Bow form, which ables to fire a energy arrow. While Victoria fires several of Creeps with her 1800s musket rifle.

Cardin Winchester, for a brute and bully which he can carry the name that is the role of being a huntsman. He giddily knocks back an Ursa with his mace, but then gets held at gunpoint by a few infected Knights.

*Bang! Bang!*

Suddenly, their heads are shot off, surprising Cardin, almost get himself killed for any minute when those droids kill shoots at the leader of CRNL (Cardinal).

As the smoke clears, it is revealed that General James Ironwood miraculously survived his crash, before seeing him reloading his revolver, joining the fight, albeit having his clothes damaged, and revealing the right half of his body to be cybernetic. Without hesitation, he shoots down all of the Infected Knights with his revolver, loaded with explosive shot.

"This area's secure!" Ironwood called out. "We need to-"

Suddenly, his mid-sentence if cut off, Qrow's expression changes into what appears to be anger. He transforms his sword into a scythe; by the clockwork mechanism starts up to make a number of clicking and ratcheting sounds, shown to split into sections and fold backwards, briefly taking on a curved scythe-like shape, gained red sharpened edges on the inside, while the outer edge took on a jagged, toothed appearance due to the folding. The hilt telescoped in two places, which then curved much like a traditional farming scythe, then slam his scythe on the ground, then charges towards Ironwood.

Ironwood's eyes widen in horror, and protested. "Qrow! This isn't my doing!"

As Qrow continues charging, while dragging his scythe towards him with sparks behinds him, despite Ironwood's words. The General flips his gun in his hand and gets into a battle stance, preparing for perceived attack.

However, Qrow leaps past Ironwood, who turns around just in time to see a Griffon lunging at him. With one swing of Qrow's scythe, the Griffon is sliced in two.

Upon landing, with the Griffon is split in half behinds him, then stood up.

"Hmph…" Qrow scoffed, turns around to address Ironwood, replied. "You idiot. I know you didn't do this."

Ironwood relaxes and sighs, lowering his head and putting his hand to his forehead, while Glynda places her hand on his shoulder, joined by Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai. Along with Mu and Victoria have been stepped in, until they joined up the group.

"He's right, you aren't the one who blame." Victoria spoke up conclude to Ironwood.

"You haven't kept your guard up, General." Kakashi added, rejoined the three, which causes Ironwood sighed for gotten the police lieutenant's point.

"So what now, General?" The Drunken Huntsman asked the cybernetic armed General.

As General Ironwood places his hands on his back, replied briefing.

"Someone's done the impossible and gained control of 'my' machines. And that enormous Grimm seems to be fixated on the school." He stated, before turning to the blonde cape huntress.

"Glynda, form up the local Huntsman and establish a safe zone here in Vale. We needed to evacuate Beacon, while the other students defend the citizens to take them to safety."

Receiving a nod from Glynda for set up a perimeter and evacuate Beacon, then turning to Kakashi, and made command for recommended.

"Officer Kakashi, you and the rest of your colleagues along with the students will take the citizens evacuate in this city, before lead them here in Glynda's perimeter."

"I was hoping for you to said that, this is why we're planning to do." Kakashi replied confirming, getting a nod from the General of Atlas for his point. Since this man was seriously a veteran for sure, by judging his eyes.

Then Ironwood turning to Qrow, along with Kakashi and Glynda.

"Qrow, I'm leaving that to you and my men." He recommended, then looks at the ruined remains of the Atlesian Knights. "I still need to get my ship."

"And don't forget Anko too, you needed all the help we can get." Kakashi concluded, causes Qrow mentally cheered for wanted to be with purplette.

"I don't think that won't be necessary, everyone." Victoria stated.

"And why's that?" Qrow asked, before she pointed out at the airship right above them.

Ironwood's ship is docked that next to the tall building, right on top of them, and suddenly Glynda's scroll started to ring, as she took out and see she got receive from Naruto in his picture logo.

"It's Naruto?" Glynda confused, causes Kakashi, Qrow, and Ironwood tensed about the blonde knucklehead boy.

As without hesitated, as she answered her scroll. "Naruto? What? You're pilot James' ship, by retaking it!? Where did you…? I see… Oh…Ms. Rose is accompanying your 'original'…? They're on way to Beacon as we speak…? I see…and tell him and Ms. Rose to be careful…"

So with that, she hung up the call from Naruto, as Ironwood and Qrow looked confused.

"Was that Blondie driving the big hunk of junk?" Qrow asked, ignoring a glare from Ironwood.

"Yes, but that's a 'clone' of his, the 'original' is heading straight to Beacon along with your niece." Glynda explained.

"Clone? Original?" Qrow asked.

"It means Naruto uses his shadow clone jutsu. Unlike Ms. Belladonna's semblance." Kakashi interjected, explaining about himself and everyone are can use chakra. "He uses it to have to retake Ironwood's ship. I must admit about our most surprising unpredictable knucklehead."

"Oh…well…guess you're have a point there." Qrow said had his hand on the side of his head, he never thought his nieces' boyfriend is unpredictable, while holding his scythe form of his weapon, turning to everyone. "Well, it won't be much of a walk."

"More importantly, they manage to take down Roman Torchwick, too." Glynda concluded.

The Atlesian Knights that are still functioning attempt one last time to harm the Huntsman, before powering down that what Glynda had said that cues the droids to deactivate.

"They did!" Ironwood exclaimed, disbelief for how Naruto and Ruby took down Roman.

"The shadow clones of Naruto will explain right away." Glynda replied.

 **==With Naruto and Ruby==**

With the Petalstrom duo was surrounded by ROOT ANBU, as they are now on their defensive stance.

"Naruto Uzumaki, come with us immediately, Lord Danzo can guarantee for your safety to return to Hidden Leaf, along with everyone else." A lead ANBU with 4-eyed bear mask had offered to convinced the former Nine-tails Jinchuuriki.

 **(AN: Good thing I had gather so much details about ROOT ANBU.)**

Which causes Naruto's heart stop pounding for what that ROOT operative was offered to do, it felt pity himself and guilty for if would had him robbing everyone from their homeland in Hidden Leaf Village, where a majority of them did had a family waiting for them back home in a open arms, so hearing this was pretty convincing.

"Sorry…but no way!" Naruto answered, determent with rejected those ROOT bastards' offered.

"What?" An ROOT operative exclaimed, sounded female (Hinoto) wearing a cat-like mask with purple markings and also has red pearl earrings, which she made Yugao annoyance for had someone wore a cat-like mask.

 **(AN: When I first watch about Kakashi's Gaiden (side-story), but this woman been mocked by Yugao for that Cat ANBU.)**

Which the lead ANBU mentally growl to control their emotions for Naruto's rejecting the offer to going back to Hidden Leaf Village for their Lord, Danzo. Since then, that he wanted to mind-controls him to be his weapon for his hands.

"As much I missed the Hidden Leaf, and 'how' it is." Naruto said begin to explained, looked angry and disappointed, with no pity on the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto continues. "Not to mention, I'm have time in 'my' life… And I don't think my girlfriends, or even my friends for that matter wouldn't slept well…knowing that I will sacrificed 'my' happiness just so they can regain their old lives…as much as the Hidden Leaf is 'completely' dead to me, and my friends that we're from…"

"So be it, then we'll take you by force! By all any means!" An ROOT operative replied, wore a mask with dark blue markings (Kanoto).

As they begun to drawn their tip-less tantos, swords, and guns aiming at the Petalstrom duo.

Ruby took out Crescent Rose in Gun form and Naruto took out Mandarin Cyclone, and twirls it around.

As one of the ROOT ANBU jumped him, had a ninjato to ready to strike Ruby, until she was about to blocked the strike with her Crescent Rose, until a dishonorable ninja got slammed by Naruto's Rasengan instead in the side, that he appeared in front of her.

"You leave her alone…" Naruto sneered at the ROOT, with his demonic eyes.

As Naruto knocked them out with his couple of combos of with bojutsu, while Ruby shot at any Root operatives and slashed them up.

Before for too long as the Grimm making their way to them, as they took their chances to fled, before Naruto drop a smoke bomb that got their opportunity to escape, and letting the Creatures of Grimm to finished them off. Which they attracted negative emotion due of the ROOT had no emotions.

"We can't fight them off while in this state!" Naruto stated, as they looked exhausted from the fight with Roman.

"I know, as long as we had our weapons has a tracking device, in case this would happens." Ruby replied, took out her scroll seeing a screen she quickly click an application.

"Wait! A 'Weapon-Finder' Application and also tracking device on weapons, who invented that, ya'know?" Naruto asked, looking at this redhead girlfriend.

"I'd actually do it for a School Project with my classmates. But it was so good that I decide to make it an official App for everyone." Ruby replied, explained. "The Company had amazed my talents to create an App for some huntsman and huntress will install their weapons with tracking chip in public."

"Wow! That's amazing, Ruby!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, I was still a weapons' dork, before being crazy in love with you." She replied, smiled, admitting.

"Yeah, we better head back to the Beacon, right now!" The blonde suggested.

"Right!" The redhead scythe wielder replied.

So with that, they're making their way to Beacon in top speed, until that Dragon will produced more Grimm and terrorizing the school.

 _'Come on, Jing, where's your armywhat's taking so long!'_ Naruto thought out-loud.

 **==With Athrun==**

Even after from what his brother told him, there was still a trust factor Athrun had, and one thing for sure was he 'still' doesn't trust Mu.

So it was only natural for him to start pursuing him, and his team should he also take the moment to escape.

Upon arriving to the city, something else had caught Athrun's eyes. On one of the buildings was Cinder was fighting with Jing with most powerful attack.

He was completely shocked about seeing he overwhelmed her. Until seeing Cinder is prepared to fled while Jing went after her. As he looked pissed for he wanted to face her for what he did to Amber.

*BOOM!*

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Athrun exclaimed, as he quickly turn to see explosion at the city, followed by to another, which he was wondered where did that come from.

Then suddenly, he heard a trembled at the sound of a thundering noise. Athrun looked up, along with Emerald and Mercury at the distance to see several of fiery objects coming down towards them, but instead of colliding onto the ground and creating craters, they separated with a humanoid metal beings coming out of them and land on the ground with a loud band.

After he saw those 20 or 25 ft mech which it's taller than Atlesian Paladins which its 15ft, then armed with larger versions of an assault rifle that could tear apart. Which those machine were about 30 or more.

"Holy…" Athrun was about say about those mech were very cool.

Until suddenly those mechas started fires at the Grimm that ripped them apart by a high-caliber rifles to shreds, blood, and limbs flew everywhere as they turned dissipated into nothingness, as the Grimm tried to take down those machines.

And then there is another pod, several of them, came right behind before those two-storied size robots, right high above. Until those pods were burst opens that cause more surprisingly shocked from Athrun, and also Cinder's fraction.

Which appeared to be more robots (basically Mobile suits) had begun to free-fall from the sky, those machines (Jegan D) were about way taller than the Paladins and those (Titan) Mech suits as well, about H19.0m, O20.4m, B21.3t, and F47.3t, and the color is dark green. But there are 4 of them each giant-size drop pods, armed with larger version of a SMG-like designs, once they almost landed and then fires an energy beam laser at the Grimm; Beowolf, Creep, and etc.

Those beam laser can pierced through the Grimm's armor, rapidly, which those creatures of darkness cannot withstand the power of those machines. Then there's another sound of thunder, as he looked up once more to see more multiple fiery objects that fall from the sky, which it shape of a round cylinder with two rounded ends (SC2: Drop pod).

Then there's one was heading straight on Athrun's position, causes the latter to take cover until was about to landed on streets in Vale.

As a cylinder-like (Drop) pod lands in the streets, as Athrun observe it, which had a symbol on four sides. It opens and a squad of bulky armored man (Marines) with rifles and then starts fires at the Grimm, as until someone stepped out on the pod, which it was man.

This man was commander, but he's looked human, it was completely surprising that those guys were human as well.

He was wearing a while and gray skinsuit with black dark blue armor, gauntlets, and boots, with blue glowing linings (Ghost's Hostile Environment Suit), and on his hands was a semi-automatic sniper rifle (C10 Canister Rifle).

"This is Zalma, begin the sweep." Zalma called out, as he cocked his rifle. "Operation Zero: commence!"

["Roger That!/Copy that!"]

"Are those guys are fucking aliens?!" Athrun asked himself about those machines that came from the sky. "It has to be an invasion from hell! Are 'why' those guys exterminate Grimm?"

Until he witnessed those guys starts fires at them, which those bullets of smelting metal lead had somehow also cuts through its armor like paper.

And then he heard another sound that causes Athrun turn to see six familiar jets followed by several of airships, Bullhead-like airships heading straight at them, followed by background music on the distance.

 **(Background Music: StarCraft 2 OST: Card to Play – Starts)**

As seeing those jet planes coming closer to Vale, then followed by more fighter planes, seeing that it's different. Which made more surprising about seeing those 6 jet planes that transformed into humanoid-like machines (M11C Murasame), then took a laser rifle on its hips and starts fires at the flocks of Griffons, until followed by those more fighter planes had fires a (Ripwave) missiles that obliterate those Griffons then most of them became dissipated as well.

While two of the humanoid machines in the sky had starts fires a barrage of machine gun bullets (75mm) that came from its heads that shot the pack of Beowolves, while firing lasers at them, and/or fires a laser at them as all, and then took out a cylinder-shape object that it flares up that looked like a laser sword.

"No way…is this for real…" Athrun looked awestruck, seeing one of those machines bisected one by one. Seeing those machines, as until he was those same ships were accompany them, once they landed.

As seeing he those ramps opens down, then seeing more bulky armored soldiers came out, followed by more soldiers (UNSC: ODST-like), wearing dress uniform clad in white-colored armor, armed with assault rifles and etc. And adding a bonus, a mechanical suit (exo-suit from Advance Warfare).

They're also assists the bulky ones, and starts fires at them too.

 **==With Qrow, Ironwood, Kakashi, and Glynda==**

At the same time when they heard a sound of the thunderstruck that came from the sky, at the same time for they saw titan-size machines; on land and sky that fires at the Grimm, before seeing another machines that its taller than the Paladins, and came in the sky and starts only Grimm.

And then which cause Ironwood and Atlas jealous for seeing those machines is way advance, and also those soldiers too. Until three aircrafts (Vikings) flew towards to the their location, until they suddenly changed into a Mecha (Assault) form, then landed with a loud bang, and turn fires a hail of bullets at the Grimm, which those mechs were about a bit taller than a Paladin, followed by the other Mechs (aka Titans).

As seeing the soldiers, wearing (heavy and light) armored suit wielded those weapons that pierces through armor, until one of the soldiers approaching Shiru and Mari, and gave them a salute while Assault mechs were doing their part.

"Ma'am, we have arrived. Operation Zero: Commencing." This one is a squad leader by judging the red accents.

"Excellent work, captain." Shiru responded, causes Ironwood tensed about this girl is like their commanding officer. "Have 2 Marines will accompany a huntress for the perimeter, along a squad of infantry, and had 2 titans as well."

"Yes, Major." The Captain responded that cause more shocked from Ironwood about Shiru is a Major, but who is their leader.

As Shiru turn to Glynda, and spoke up. "Professor Glynda, you will be take some of our forces to you, while the rest will do the part."

"Oh…right." Glynda responded, before snapped out her thoughts.

"I will leading this soldiers, while finding some survivors." Mari stated, before she left.

"Sure, Mari, and you'll still own me this time, papa's girl." The green-haired busty kunoichi said.

"You too, mountain jugs." Mari replied, so with that, she left.

"So girly, this is what you meant about: 'Help is on its way'?" Qrow questioned.

"Yes, those soldiers are not you enemy. You better tell the Atlas Soldiers about those guys." Shiru replied, getting a nod from Qrow, before continued by explained. "We've been waiting for them for long enough for the Grimm will overrun, so we had to hold them off for long enough until reinforcements is arrived…"

Until General Ironwood stepped in, and asked some question. "Who is leading these soldiers?"

As Shiru turned to the General of Atlas Military and as will a headmaster.

"Well, I'll tell you the name of our commander…when he gave me this message to you…" Shiru replied, causes ironwood raised his eyebrow about what she had had message for him.

"He said: 'General. You know I've always got a 'card to play'.'" She declared the message of her superior (Jing) to Ironwood.

 **(Background Music: StarCraft 2 OST: Card to Play – Ended)**

 **==Back to Beacon==**

All the students were pretty exhausted from the fight against the Grimm, the ROOT, and the White Fang, as they been heavily damage while Gaara and Velvet (who somehow survived thanks to her sand-user little brother to used sand which she copies his 'armor of sand').

Until they heard a sound of the turbine engine which its like a screaming banshee from the sky. And also background music appeared is been heard from earshot.

*BOOM!*

A huge explosion on the courtyard that kills any members of White Fang and ROOT operatives that cause an explode, as the latter looked up to the sky to a VTOL-like aircraft which appears in the existence (via de-cloak), along with more of those aircrafts had bombard the courtyard.

Until there is something came from the sky, as before the sound of the thunderstruck, as they saw a several large fiery objects fall onto orbit.

Until something burst from the objects which appears to be 4 titan-size humanoid machines descends from the sky, armed with rifles, performs a free-fall, then started attacks the White Fang or ROOT Operative alike.

"What the hell!? Since when did Atlas have backup!" White Fang Member #1 exclaimed.

"Idiot! That's machines are not from Atlas!?" Another one stated, as he starts fires with his machine gun at it which those bullets unable to put a dent on it. "What the hell is going on here!?"

And also, more fiery objects came in, once it lands then each objects popped out to revealed to be another humanoid mechas holding any kinds of weapons on their hands, chaingun(s) and (40mm) cannons, and while the titan-size mech assists and kill off the Grimm.

"Whoa…" Sun, Neptune, Sakura, and Betty/Breck looked awestruck that miracle is do exists.

"So much explosives." Nora, Nathasha, and Adal concluded.

Since White Fang and ROOT tried everything they could to take any of them down the towering machines and giant-size as well. But not even their weapons were a match as those machines had energy shield protecting them, not to mention those explosive tags were unaffected those gigantic being of metals cannot be take it down.

"The Army, along with Titans and Mobile Suits are here! It's about goddamn time!" Karou exclaimed.

"Wait, you know about this!?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Of course, I was one of them for god's sake." Karou replied.

"And can you tell what those are?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure." Karou responded, as he pointed at the titans. "Those are titan-class mech suits."

"So those are suits which just like the Paladins we've fought?" Adal stated.

"Yup, and the next one is…" Karou replied, before confirmed it, then pointed at the Jegan D. "And those are Mobile suits, which it's VERY advance mobile weapons. Which it was when we're part of the organization."

As until one of the machines, approaching, which holding a chaingun, and then spoke up in synthetic, that sounded very much like the pilot.

["Commander Karou, is everyone alright?"] A (Atlas-class) Titan spoke up.

"Yes, Captain Norbert." Thanks for assist." Karou respond to the mech who piloted by Norbert himself. "Where are Mac and his squadron?"

["They're arrived in time when they'll assists Vale."] Norbert explained. ["Dag and his Mobile suit squard will take out those Griffons on the air while fight off the dragons."]

 **(Background Music: StarCraft 2 OST: Card to Play – Ended)**

 **==With Naruto and Ruby==**

As the Petalstrom stopped their tracks and seeing the Vikings, Banshees, Titans, and Mobiles, along with some infantry soldiers had arrived in the sky.

"Whoa~ cool! GIANT ROBOTS!" Ruby yelled with stars on her eyes in awestruck for seeing giant robots as the Paladins.

"Hey! The Cavalry is here!" Naruto exclaimed, looked happy to see them.

That cause Ruby turned to her boyfriend, asked. "You know about this, Naruto?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied, shrugged. "Most the time when Jing and Kurosaki-sensei take a tour, he had an army, because of the advance technology is way more advance."

"And why did you tell me?" The redhead scythe wielder pouted.

"You didn't ask." The blond hanyou replied, shrugged.

"You better me the FULL details after this, mister." She scolded.

"I know." Naruto replied.

As with that, they continue on their way to Beacon, until stopped by Emerald and Mercury, which they stopped on their tracks to see on them.

"YOU!" Petalstrom exclaimed, as they both drawn their weapons.

"Well, it isn't the pipsqueak duo." Mercury mocked, as he formed a stance for prepared to kick, along with Emerald will drawn her pistols.

"HEY! I DRINK MILK!" Ruby yelled, as she fires a dust blast round with her Crescent Rose in Gun Mode towards Emerald and Mercury.

As Mercury had deflected it by launched a kick by shots blast that clashes each other with a huge explosion.

"I may be a pipsqueak…" Naruto begun, as he made a stance (Asura from GC). "But NO one is getting our way for harm everyone AND our precious people!"

 **==With Jing vs. Cinder - Earlier==**

*CLASH!*

As seeing Jing exchange blows with blades, dual-wielded weapons, as seeing them as when Cinder launched a barrage of glass arrows which implanted surrounds Jing, until the keyblade had known about this, until he quick react by swing his katana aside that surrounds himself a large half bubble of barrier of light before it explode.

*BOOM!*

Which explode that those arrows of Cinder had fired, creates a large smoke, until something came out of it, it reveals to be Jing's WDWs, all four of them.

Until Cinder deflects them in cross slash that causes to scattered, until it reacts then fires a bolt of laser at her, causes her to back-flipped avoided to being shot, until seeing him and his weapons returns to him.

"I would have Emerald used her semblance on you to see what you saw on that sympathetic girl that you're facing." Cinder stated, she was covered in cuts and bruises from the fight against Jing Hayabusa with his superiors skill, not to mention he manage to reflected her attacks on him.

"Hmph." Naruto scoffed, then spoke up. "As much you're planning to see a thousand blades to rain down on me? I can simply 'deflect' them for sure. And since there's no escaped the second time for you used that glass to blind me."

"Is that so… And I would had thought you're a veteran, I was 'completely' underestimated on you." Cinder said, flaring her eyes at him, as until she took a glance on Jing's True Dragon sword. "I must say about that weapon of yours…where did you get it?"

"Can't say much, a friend entrusted on me for being the next wielder." Jing replied.

"And those like key-like weapon, too." The Pre-Fall Maiden concluded.

"You could say, you'll 'never' know…" Jing replied, that causes Cinder to frowned, as until seeing him raised his weapons up until his WDWs orbits around him, then blue transparent wings appeared.

" **Freeze Tempest!** " He yelled, that fires an upward laser, which a shockwave surrounds him, until causes Cinder's eyes widen to see a largest pieces of ice which shot down from the sky.

As Cinder summons a flames surrounds him, and forms a flame barrier to protect her from those large chunk of ice.

Once the hail is stopped, then Cinder react to see Jing dashing towards her, with his weapons in each hand to strike her.

With they're made a clash in both weapons, then they suddenly heard a loud thunderclap sounds, causes Jing smirked for he heard they're here.

"Well this is unexpected." Naruto looked at the fiery objects (namely drop pods), he turned to Cinder. "Seems they are here with overdrive in 'Zero Hour'."

Until all the drop pods were landed with a loud bang, one by one, and more they can be heard on distances. A hundred more soldiers (such as Marines and Troopers), Mecha Exo-suits (Titans, Golaiths, and Mobile Suits) appeared in those drop pods around the city of Vale, fighting off the Grimm, White Fang, and ROOT.

"Now then…" He stared at Cinder, which she looked confusing about this situation. "If you're wondering… 'Everything' is according to plan."

Cinder had not calculated the arrival of an army with advanced weapons as Atlas does. She had not calculated the man who happens to be the leader of the organization within the shadows how made an interference to be such a powerful man.

And now she was down to her plan, was being spoiled, which he was completely underestimated Jing.

"Dammit!" The pre-fall maiden cursed, as she decide to went to the location where the rest of the power of the Fall Maiden lies. As he creates a wall of flames at front of Jing that blocks the view, until it was freeze, then shatters them.

As Jing looked onto the left and right, then he saw Cinder on the distance that heading straight to Beacon to entered.

"You can't run, bitch." Jing said to Cinder in the distance, as he follows her, by walking towards Beacon. "…and you won't much for if we've set a trap for you…"

As he sheathed True Dragon sword, while his WDWs were behind him in tow, place his index and middle finger, and spoke up. "Did you extract Amber?"

['Oh yeah, we did manage to get her out of there.'] Zeke responded.

"Is she going to be recovered, once she woke up?"

['Yup, Johnny will take care of her while the staff as well.']

"Good, did you broadcast it?"

['Yup, because we've manage to hacked the scrolls of our thief and butcher, and also the black queen.'] Zeke replied. ['The world will know about Cinder's plot is ruined…and also their group as well…it will be just like Roman.']

So with that, transmission ended, as Jing spoke. "Mosuke…you made an ally to Salem…but as much we'll see each other in a most intense battle…"

*VBOOM~!*

As Jing looked up to see a largest ship which its way better then the Atlesian Airships that Ironwood had brought, it was a several of Minotaur-class, along with Behemoth-class as well.

And now fires missiles, laser turrets, and a lot of firepower to took down Griffons.

"Well…the fleet is here, now." Jing stated, as he glanced at the Dragon is circling around the Beacon Academy.

 **==Back to Beacon - Courtyard==**

As everyone back had successfully make sure that no one was around, Beacon was secured in remain stand, considering how the military drones aren't fighting anymore due the fact it was been deactivate.

Before C. Naruto/Kurosaki had left to the city to where Ironwood, Glynda, Qrow, and the others were hold off the Grimm, while there's several of Danzo's ROOT ANBU running around to find his younger counterpart.

But, until the Calvary is arrived, as much they had titans and infantries will protected the exhausted students. While Velvet, Sakura, Betty/Breck, and some medics had arrived from the Dropships that came from orbit were also tended their wounds, and also gave them some energy drinks to replenish their stamina, not to mention some soldier pills as well.

Most of the students tried it first time, it taste like crap if you asked me.

Sure the group still had to fight off Grimm, and more were come in, thanks to Dragon producing more of them, but hey at least they got nothing to worry about much. Well except for Gaara.

Gaara had been doing a lot of fighting, but that doesn't mean he hasn't tried to keep an eye on his girlfriends at the same time.

When he realize they were truly nowhere to be in sight, he began worrying.

"Sis, I going to find Weiss and Blake." Gaara said weakly as he took a chance to talk to his older sister.

"No worries love, I can pull off what you can, along with everyone else, and I'll be fine." Velvet said calmly as she embraced her little brother in a hug.

"Thank you…" Gaara said as he hugged Velvet back, before searching for his girls.

"Hey!" A voice called out, causes Gaara turn his attention to Dearka had his combine weapon of high-energy sniper rifle. "If you find Ms. Schnee and Ms. Belladonna? They went after an Alpha when I'd heard from one of the White Fang through the radio about their leader is fighting against the girls. They're at the Mess Hall."

As the last part of those words, pointed at the direction.

"And some of the White Fang, and Masked freaks, too. Better catch them." The blonde concluded.

"Thank you…" Gaara replied, as he hurries off in the direction that Deakra pointed, while gives a thumbs up.

"Man, he's lucky bastard. And same goes with that blonde having two girls." Dearka said himself. "Damn I am so jealous."

"WHAZZUP, Y'ALL! FOOL, YA FOOL!" A voice of Killer Bee boomed out, causes the students turn to see him landed which had his swords on his joints, necks, and teeth.

Which the rapper has arrived, since he did watched his students in tournament matches. Which he will be on the out of the walls in Vale to exterminated the Grimm, to helping the Atlas Soldiers.

And also…

*Raf!*

As the Grimm turned to see Zwei patting happily, as until Bee looked over his dog companion with a grinned.

 **(AN: Lol, just like** **Zwei quick comic by LongSean22.** **)**

 **==In the Beacon Vault==**

An elevator opens up to reveal Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha. The three immediately sprints out of the elevator and down the corridor.

"What is this place?" Jaune asked, looks around in surprise and curiously.

"It's…a type of vault." Pyrrha answered Jaune's question.

"You…been here before?" The blonde knight wondered, looks at her.

"…" Pyrrha was silent, as she looks away from him, while sprinting towards to the end of the corridor, that 'she' will be there.

Jaune wondered about this place there, spoke up. "What would this school need to…hide?"

As the blonde knight was about to get this answer, until Jaune saw something of what he caught on his eyes. Finally seeing the Aura transfer machine, he stops in his tracks, gazing wide-eyed at the strange contraption and the comatose girl inside.

"What?" Jaune wondered who this girl was, couldn't grasp on what's going on. "Who?"

Pyrrha turned to him and spoke up. "Jaune…"

"Pyrrha!" Ozpin interjected, before glanced at the red-haired Amazon girl, as he pointed the other pod. "Get to the pods!"

With Pyrrha looks at Jaune, then runs to the second pod.

The headmaster of Beacon turn his glance at Jaune, and spoke up, asked. "Mr. Arc, if you'd like to help, you can stand guard here."

As Ozpin turn back to the hologram keyboard. With Jaune looks at the two with uncertainly, then turns around and gets into a guarding stance.

Pyrrha gazed at Ozpin is typing on the machine's hologram keyboard.

"What do we do now?" She asked, being nervously.

Ozpin sighed, replied. "'We'…do nothing."

The second pod opens, and Ozpin turns his head to look at Pyrrha.

"You, Ms. Nikos…have a choice to make." The middle-aged man said with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

Pyrrha looks at the pod, then at Jaune, hesitating. Her expression changes from uncertainly to sadness, and she wipes a tear from her eye, still looking at Jaune. She then climbs into the pod, which closes.

 **==With Blake, and Weiss==**

Even when battling Adam together, neither of their semblances, bullets, and skills was useful for combat, and because of that, they were at a huge disadvantage when fighting the beast of a man.

"This could've been 'our' day! Can't you see that!?" The voice of Adam asked a furious Blake, while Weiss is on the distance while her Myrtenaster is stick out on the distance, she was too weak to stood up because of how Adam is strong, and even he's fast too.

"I never want 'this'!" Blake replied, grits her teeth. "I wanted equality! I wanted 'peace'!"

She raised her sword, its blade folding into sickle mode, and shoots at Adam, who block both bullets with his sword.

"What you want is 'impossible'!" Adam exclaimed, as he sheathed his sword and backhands Blake across her face, knocking her over.

"Blake!" Weiss exclaimed, her hand reach out to her.

"But I understand because of all I want…is 'you', Blake!" Adam said, as he approaches her. "Why do you insist on hurting me even more Blake, 'my love'?"

That sounded sad, tauntingly on Adam's mouth, as Blake slowly raise up, replied, muttered.

"I'm NOT your love anymore, you're the true monster like the Grimm."

In an instant, Adam had kicked Blake's abdomen, hard, that cough out blood on her mouth, and sneered at her. "Now, that's rich coming how your 'still' one of us."

As Blake begins to raised her sickle again, only for him to kick it out of her hand, knocking her over once again. "And as I set out upon this world and deliver the 'justice' mankind so greatly deserves… I will make it my mission to destroy 'everything' you love."

"Don't you dare touch her, you beast!" Weiss yelled, angrily at Adam, cause the Bull Faunus turn to her, causes him to smile evilly.

As he turns at Blake to see her terrified expression, then returns his gave at Weiss.

"Starting with her…Unless because of that influence of that little Schnee, over there." Adam stated, as he quickly drawn Wilt then fires a slug-shot with Blush Rifle at her, which Weiss had time to react to rolled over to dodge the shot.

"Or perhaps…" Adam continues, as he turns to his old partner, and concluded. "It was that redhead brat you had kissed in worldwide…you may have not known that I hated that colored of his compared to mine."

"Don't! You dare even think about hurting Gaara!" Blake said, coughing from the heavy blow since her aura level is deplete completely.

"And what if I do…" Adam said as he grabbed Blake by her hair, and removed her ribbon, followed by tossing it by a nearby fire to burn it.

 **==Back to Beacon Vault==**

Ozpin had almost finished started up the machine, until heard a trembling that cause him to looked up at the ceiling when dust fall down, then turn to Pyrrha is on the pod.

"Are you ready?" The headmaster asked.

Pyrrha looks at him and gives a slow nod, no matter what destiny lies.

"I…" Ozpin begun, bit hesitate. "I need you to hear you say it."

"…Yes." Pyrrha respond, lays her head back, staring ahead.

"Thank you, Ms. Nikos." The headmaster appreciated her decision.

Ozpin presses a few more buttons on the screen, and Amber's pod raises up. Amber begins glowing orange, and her eyelids begin fluttering. The orange glow travels along the pipes connecting the two pods - first up to the ceiling, then down to Pyrrha's pod. An orange glow surrounds Pyrrha, who begins screaming out in agony.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed turns around, surprised.

Jaune runs over to Pyrrha's pod, moving his gaze back and forth between Pyrrha and Amber's pod. While Jaune panics, trying to understand what's going on, Ozpin looks away.

"I'm…so sorry." He spoke for apology.

Suddenly, an arrow pierces the glass of Amber's pod, striking her in the chest. Amber gasps, and her eyes open, then begin to close again, while the machine begins beeping an alarm. Ozpin and Jaune turn around to see a mildly injured Cinder Fall standing halfway down the corridor from them, an obsidian bow in her hand. She lowers the bow, a tiny smirk creeping across her face.

 **==Back to the Mess Hall==**

Adam draws his sword and was about stabs it into Weiss's abdomen near her left hip, until a wave of sand had blocks his strike.

"So, the redhead brat had giving the heiress a Way to defend herself…" Adam stated. "Then let's see if you can survive this, Blake!"

As Adam take another shot on Blake, as he tried to shoots her on the same spot, but until another wave of sand had protects her, cause him annoyance for that sand gets in his way.

"You know…having 'that' from that boy that really made me mad that I'd panned to take all of nine of your lives." Adam stated, as he sheathed his sword, causes Blake's eyes widen in feared for he was about to used 'that' during the train.

He was about killed Weiss with his powerful attack to charged in by revved up his blade, before he'll made a killer blow.

As Adam will made a quick draw his sword, until he notice a small bits of small had ready to protect her, but that won't save her now, while Weiss did not had enough strength since she cannot summon her avatar on her state, but as he was ready about to sliced her neck clean to had her head and take it to the Weiss' father, named Jacques Schnee, since he wasn't aware about she was disowned.

Suddenly…

" **Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike!** "

A halberd that was been thrown directly to Adam, then as the bull faunus quickly drawn his sword, and deflects its upcoming attack, that disrupts his attack, which it embedded on to the ground.

That halberd is tan colored with silver edges blade with red accents which in the shape of the Shukaku's hand. When Adam notice the halberd is dissolved into sand, as he looked at the source where that pole-weapon had thrown, seeing Gaara had his hand in front where he held that weapon.

And which Adam was caught off guard by a wave of sand that slammed Adam out through the window, until seeing Gaara appeared, until he creates another pole-weapon by made from crushes the hardest materials from the ground using sand, this time in the form of a halberd.

"Gaara!" The checkmate duo yelled, happiness.

"Weiss, Blake, are you alright?" The redhead teen asked the girls' condition, before approaching them.

"We're fine, thank you very much." Weiss replied, as nod from Blake confirmed it. "But, what about the others?"

"They say: 'They had it covered, but we had help from the outside'. Not to mention those new allies came in." Gaara replied, before turn his head at the window where he send Adam out. "Now, let me handle this, ."

Before Blake or Weiss about to protest or retorted, as they any of them could, until Gaara quickly raised his hand to lift his sand to creates a half-dome shield, and barely stopped Adam's projectile attacks inbound.

"So…" Adam said, he re-entered the mess hall through the window that he was dragged in, glanced at Gaara, before seeing him, and holding his pole-weapon and slowly uncork the black gourd, noticing his eyes were darken that he looked like a Faunus as well.

"The brat who took 'my girl' from me have finally shown his face…"

 **==Back to the Vault==**

Amber struggles to breathe, her eyes wide, the machine's alarm still playing. Finally, all breath leaves her. Her eyes drift closed, and her head leans to the side, her whole body going limp. The green flames that light the torches throughout the vault suddenly snuff out.

 **==With Jing==**

As he heading straight to the vault where Cinder is heading and that's where Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha were there as well.

He was heading to coordinates where Cinder went, while holding his Heavnbringer Keyblade while his other hand on his pocket. As he bisected any Grimm who standing his way.

"You can't win this time, Cinder…" Jing said himself, until his chest is started to glow inside.

But…something is powerful then the legendary silver-eyed warriors, and the Four maidens…

"The darkness will relinquished by the light…"

 **==Back to the Vault==**

Pyrrha frantically beats her fists against the glass of her pod. The orange glow leaves Pyrrha and travels back through the pipes into Amber. The glow then bursts out of Amber, shattering the glass in its way, and enters Cinder.

The murderer glows, begins floating, and gains long trails of flame around her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her. Pyrrha beats even harder on the glass, her stress increasing.

Jaune raises his sword and charges toward Cinder.

Ozpin gave Jaune a desperate glance, exclaimed. "Stay back!"

Cinder casts a large fireball toward Jaune, who blocks it with his shield and is blasted backwards, landing on his back.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha cried.

Finally, Pyrrha uses her Semblance to rip the pod's door off its hinges, throwing it at Cinder, who knocks it away like it's nothing. As Cinder begins to descend to the floor, Pyrrha leaps out of the pod and charges, calling her weapon and shield to her with her Semblance.

However, Ozpin puts his arm out, stopping her.

"Take Jaune and get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! OR Jing Hayabusa! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!" The Middle Aged Wizard commanded, causes Pyrrha's eyes widen about the headmaster spoken Jing's name, which the answers about him will know.

Pyrrha shook her head, argued. "But I can help."

Ozpin slowly turns his head to stare Pyrrha in the eyes, replied. "You'll only get in the way."

Pyrrha hesitates for a moment but obeys Ozpin, scooping up Jaune and running away. While she does so, Cinder descends to the floor and watches them leave, with the glow, the swirling energy, and the flames around her eyes all disappearing. Cinder turns her attention back to Ozpin, her eyes still glowing for a moment.

 **==Back to the Mess Hall==**

As a sinister smile on Adam's face, concluded. "At least you're now finally give me the pleasure to kill you, along with everyone else…"

"The only person who's going to die today is…" Gaara replied with cold tone. "I would suggested you to surrender yourself and leave, or I will I won't hesitate to kill you…you're choice."

"I'm afraid I can't do that? I don't take orders from a human, when you think those eyes of yours that makes you a Faunus? Don't make me laugh, especially little boys who still play with sand." Adam replied, as he picked himself up for a fight, as he sheathed his sword as well.

"Gaara…" Blake muttered, reaching out helpless, while on the ground, as she gaze Gaara with tears, along with Weiss, she whispered. "No…please."

With Weiss gazed at the fight between a bull and Tanuki.

 **==Back to the Vault==**

As Ozpin and Cinder was stood side by side, staring at each other.

"This whole time…right beneath our feet. She was right about you." Cinder said with a dark tone in her voice.

Ozpin turns his cane in his grip, staring hard at Cinder. Hearing someone was referred to 'her'.

Cinder narrowed her eyes and then shaking her head slightly, stated. "Such arrogance…after I'll deal with you then its Hayabusa is next, for injured me…I won't perish once I'm done with you…"

The scene closes with a close up on their faces before panning upwards to a bird's eye view of the standoff, before the scene turns black.

 **==OVA==**

Jaune was just lost in words of what he was completely shocked, before he along with Pyrrha and Ozpin was on the vault that right underneath the school since he had a feeling that he might lose Pyrrha with a fear expression, then there was this girl on the comatose state, which she almost died right in front of him, and after Ozpin commanded them to leave, and get help from the General and the teachers.

Until a swarm of Grimm came in front of them inside this tower's entrance, as they had decide to defend themselves at very moment, since it was fear and sadness attracted them.

Until Jaune broke out the silence while fight them off, questioning his redhead partner.

"Pyrrha, what is it that you're not telling me and my team?!" Jaune demanded as he bisected the Beowolf, and took a shield bash on the Creep's skull.

"Jaune, you need to understand that!" Pyrrha answered, protested. "The professors and the general though I was their 'key' to save us all!"

As she closed a pathway to allow every several of Grimm will enters.

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Jaune exclaimed, looked exasperated. "I mean why was Professor Ozpin trying to do whatever was trying to do to you with that girl! More importantly, who is that girl!?"

"From what I was told: she's a living legend…" Pyrrha begun,

"Huh?" Jaune asked, very confusing.

"Her name is Amber, and from what I'd learned, she's one of the fairy tales, the Four Seasons' that came to life, it's true." Pyrrha answered.

"What!" Jaune was disbelief about how the story about its true, and its real as well.

"And now she's dead, and the transferring process is ruined that results her powers into that woman… I should have made accept my decision for this burden, sooner." Pyrrha stated, looked depressed.

Pyrrha took the moment to explain to Jaune as she told him everything what was happening, and that causes Jaune surprised about this sudden information, as if what will happen if she had agrees it, and if this had went successful as she originally wanted.

As Jaune sighed, then turn to Pyrrha, spoke up, sadly. "Pyrrha…I know you, nor anyone wanted you to go through with it."

"But Jaune-" Pyrrha was about to say anything, but the blonde knight interrupted.

"But nothing, I was cared so much about you. So you can go through, and possibly forget who you are." He said.

Pyrrha was touched on Jaune's words, and went forth before dropped her weapons on the ground, and gave Jaune embrace.

"Thank you…" The redhead said to him gratefully for who she really was.

As Jaune returns her embrace, and broke up, then said. "Don't mention it. Now let's hurry up, and find the Professors and General Ironwood, and then the others."

Receiving a nod from Pyrrha, as before she called out her weapons on her hands, as she and Jaune prepared to met up with the others, after wipe out the Grimm who entered this room, before they'll met up Ironwood, or Glynda, or Qrow.

At the distance on Jaune and Pyrrha's location, seeing Jing heading straight to CCT Tower, while his eyes were still glowing white, hearing the footsteps, while talking towards it.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) Ending 6: 1/3 no junjou na kanjou – Starts)  
By: SIAM SHADE**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:06)**

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'my heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 0:23-0:30)**

«Nagaku nemurenai yoru ga kimi e to omoi»  
«Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo…!»

«Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa»  
«Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru»

«Give me smile and shine days»  
«Kimi no' smile de!»  
«Itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo 'good' koraeraruru»

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'my heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 1:23-1:29)**

«Manatsu no ame no you ni, kawaita suhada»  
«Uruosu kimo no egao ga mabushikute!»

«Give me smile and shine days»  
«Kyuu ni sumasanaide!»  
«Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara»

«Kowareru hodo aishitemo»  
«Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai»  
«Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari»

«'I love you' sae ienaideiru 'My heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 2:09-2:12)**

« 'My heart'~!»

 **(Instruments played: 2:16-2:23)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==Alternate Version==**

 **(AN: Here's the version of this story, which had two fates about this ship is crash down, and the first one was remain active.)**

"You could say that, and let's so…" Naruto agreed with her, admitted, until seeing a several of Griffons dive down where Roman was, until it was lead by a Alpha one. "Come on, we better head to the controls."

Without hesitation, before Naruto grabbed Ruby's Crescent Rose and hand it to her, as he and Ruby went to the airship's controls, while the Grimm is still swarming.

Before they continue heading to the controls, until an Alpha Griffon along with the other Normal Griffons that surrounds the Petalstrom duo in the bridge, which the Alpha took a roar at them.

As the Griffons begun to crept their way to the duo, they had to think of something, and it had to be fast.

"Any ideas?" Ruby asked as she took out Crescent Rose in Fully extended form.

"Yeah, hang onto me!" Naruto replied, before transformed into his golden form once more.

As Ruby hold on Naruto as an extra hands on his arm grab a hold of him, as the latter had begun to formed a Giant Rasengan by other extra two to form it, and slammed the hull of the Airship, before creating two more; one is to destroyed the control room, and the other to make an escape route through the window for the duo.

Upon exiting, they're both had begun to scream when the ship is about to crash for their lives, which for not think straight of all of this way through.

Naruto held Ruby closed in embrace, and spoke up. "Ruby, if we die, just you know that-!"

"I know, I love you too!" The redhead interjected Naruto's mid-sentence, screaming.

"It was me who accidentally broke your headphones!" Naruto replied.

"You did WHAT!?" Ruby yelled angrily.

"I was trying to sync it to my CD player and keep bashing it, and got mad that I had punched it hard enough that a little bit of it got stuck in my head!" Naruto explained.

"You have any idea how much those things cost!" She yelled.

"I do know now!" Naruto replied, yelled back. "Since I'd replace it, along with learning that you need wire the headphones to hook to a CD player!"

"Then you should know that I'd tampered with your ramen, so it can be sodium free." Ruby exclaimed, pouted.

"Why would you do that!? No wonder it tastes funny!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey! I did it because I'd worried about your health!" Ruby replied.

"Hey, I don't want to, and also tamper with your cookies!" The blonde ninja argued.

"You know me and Gaara would kick your ass!" The redhead scythe wielder replied.

As they continued their argument in a minute longer, before they were getting closer to the surface, and thought of a new plan to save their hides.

Ruby grabbed Naruto, and begin to air-run a little which several of rose petals behind her, and was attempting to get close to a building, and blinks, but since she was already out of aura, resulting in Naruto had transformed into his chakra mode once more, and uses a chakra arm to grab on a ledge of the building.

Once they climb up on the rooftop of the building, as they looked each other that they're still alive.

"We're alive?" Ruby wondered, then started to laugh cheerfully, exclaimed. "We're al-li-live!"

 **(AN: My favorite Quote based on Ace Ventura: Nature Calls. (:3))**

"Hah-ha-ha! Hell yeah! Oh my god! I'd never thought of 'that' I would missed the surface more then I have already have, now!" Naruto laughed.

Their moment of joyfulness was cut short, when a several of ROOT Anbu shinobi appeared on the rooftop, by judging the blank mask with kanji of 'Ne' on the forehead, until they saw a familiar yellow flash that landed on the rooftops, so far were arm to the teeth with some modern day equipment, and they have been trained for some time, now.

 **==Time Skipped==**

"Qrow, I'm leaving that to you and my men." He recommended, then looks at the ruined remains of the Atlesian Knights. "I still need to get my ship."

"And don't forget Anko too, you needed all the help we can get." Kakashi concluded, causes Qrow mentally cheered for wanted to be with purplette.

"I don't think that won't be necessary, everyone." Victoria stated.

"And why's that?" Qrow asked, before she pointed out at the airship right above them.

Followed by a loud noise when before they turn to see the source. Ironwood's ship slowly nosediving into the ground.

With Qrow had his hand on the side of his head, while holding his scythe form of his weapon, turning to everyone. "Well, it won't be much of a walk."

The Atlesian Knights that are still functioning attempt one last time to harm the Huntsmen, before powering down.

As Qrow began to think of himself in his mind with annoyance look. _'Something tells me that Ruby and Blondie is responsible of this.'_

 **(Ended – There, here it is.)**

* * *

 **==Omake==**

As Naruto (while in his chakra form) and Ruby move to the side of the hull on the airship seeing Roman falling down, which seeing the redhead scythe wielder holds Roman's Melodic Cudgel in her arms.

"Well, we did it…" Ruby spoke up, as she tossed it in the air then falling it down where Roman was fell. "I guess that's the last we ever see of Roman Torchwick."

*Loud Thud!*

That startles the Petalstrom duo by hearing a thud from behind them as they turn to see Roman was crashed on the hull of the ship, flatten like a pancake, followed by his cane fell which that hits the opt of his head causes it snapped awake.

"Hello~!" Roman yelled, greeted them, dumbly, seeing HIM returns back alive.

As they turn to each other faces with a blank look, as Naruto spoke up. "Ruby, I hate to admit about that you shouldn't have to say that."

"I agreed. Me and my big mouth." She replied.

 **(AN: Based on Angry Beavers Season 4, Episode 3: Beavemaster.)**

 **(Omake Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 59 in Season 3…

Well…that's that, chapter 59. So…there you go, the new chapter for this time.

Now Roman is dead (maybe), which that the last chapter for Season 3 in Letter 'C'. Man, that's a long chapter…guess that you could say that…I will prepared to the ending music for this final Season of this chapter.

With Roman had his body is severe damage from the results of Naruto's New founded jutsu that his older counterpart had teaches it.

So Section 'D' for Season 4 will be in progress.

Also…I will be continue some of the stories that I having working on for some time. With the last part, I will be taking a break which I haven't continue write my other stories. So it's to understand. = 11/13/2016/5:50pm.

Now the army has arrived, but now Cinder was a fool to be underestimated the enemy to performed a surprised attack to her allies about an army had more advance weapons then Atlas.

Since Cinder were looked outraged, less terrifying, and confused about her plan was suppose to be fool-proof. Because of how strong of their military power is, that ruined her well-laid plan.

With the Last season of the chapter will updated, now for prepared to reveal Kurosaki's full face to the public. Even the worldwide was pretty surprising, which they only saw Naruto's older brother, a biological one as well.

If possible for Velvet, will its fine for she'll be keep in touch on Kurosaki/C. Naruto as well. He WILL be facing Danzo when that will be for sure…

~~~M~~~

With Gaara is facing Adam, the Bull Faunus had appears to be a high-ranking member of what Visa Lavender reported. And also…its best time for sure that I will had to watch and see for the next chapter to be last season.

And also…let's hope that for sure that I will had time to come up with for my new ideas…

In Canon: Yang will have time to have her new arm attached, soon. Which until Taiyang had gotten that arm from Atlas? Which she will have time to have it to decide while she had been…traumatized…by Adam. Can't believe she gave her little half-sister as cold shoulder.

Now…I will revised Tobi-Yaza's versions about this…

But more theories: Yatsuhashi which appears to be the White Fang Lieutenant, which because of the tattoo on his arm was covered? And let's hope the truth will comes up and answers as well… And also what is his background story.

And also…this will be the last for the end of this Arc chapter. In C-section Season. And which I will had time to create a better chapter for sure…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply will continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M  
MM~MM~M~~~M~MM~~M~~~M~~~~M~M~  
M~M~M~M~~~M~M~M~M~~~M~~~~~M~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~~MM~~~M~~~~~M~~  
M~~~M~MMMMM~M~~~M~~~M~~~~~M~~

MMMMM~M~~~M~M~~~M  
M~~~M~M~~~M~MM~MM  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~M~M  
M~~~M~M~~~M~M~~~M  
MMMMM~MMMMM~M~~~M

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Man I really likes the way Naruto uses a sword and dagger dual wielded as Shay Cormac from AC: Rogue. After all, it's my favorite dual wielded before cutlasses.

 **(2).** Instead of Weiss, while she and Blake fighting Adam, so Sakura will be on the story.

 **(3).** Tobi-Yaza had made Velvet had voices in her head is like Deadpool does.

 **(4).** This is my own version which its combination of Canon scenes. Instead for the weapons of Naruto and Ruby fell onto the ship. Which I had Emerald and Mercury will be encountered them, while the ROOT ANBU is still around for sure.

And this is the different and alternate version of Ruby vs. Roman and Neo.

Consists had 2 vs. 2 between Naruto and Ruby, against Roman and Neo.

 **(5).** Based on Tracer from Overwatch, which it's a best choice because of her speed of her own passage through time.

 **(6).** Tobi-Yaza surely copy Mercy's quote of hers in Overwatch. Surely that that's what she had said about that. Which that idea which Lucio's weapon of sound blast.

 **(7).** Thank Rooster Teeth for Watts' scroll is customized. Which I had my own customization which its fine for adding sticker for them:

Naruto – black with orange linings and uzumaki crest.

Sasuke – Blue with a Uchiha crest on the side

Gaara – Maroon red

Shikamaru – Forest Green

Sakura – Red with white circle and pink cherry blossom logo on the center

 **(8).** Now THIS is my alternate version. Since Naruto and the rest of Rookie 12+3 along with the others had learned to used advance technology. Which there's another Alternate storyline about this version.

 **(9).** Anko's kunais were just like Gwen's, which she did made them. While Kurenai can improvised any kinds of weapons since she spend time with Tenten when comes with weapons, along with Ruby too.

The weapons for Vale Police Station was based on Resident Evil 6? Because those weapons were quite useful for some ideas.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= 2x shoulder shields

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **(A1). Ruby Rose**

[Speed]

01\. Mach 3 - Able to performs a time and space ability at will, there are Two branch abilities:

1\. Blink – A high-speed teleportation ability which able to go on short or mid distance, to 'zip behind an enemy in an instant for surprise attacks, or dodge completely out of the line of fire'. – Based on Tracer's Blink ability.  
2\. Teleportation – Based on Athrun (Art)'s Teleportation, and Minato's and Naruto's Flying Thunder God Jutsu. She can teleport any locations where she can point out in long distance, by concentration. – based on Goku's Instant Transmission.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** If you wanted to see the new form of Kuramasaiga? Then it was based on Eisenmeteor based on RAVE. It's called Kuramasaiga – Redrawned.

Which it is a Jian sword form. Unlike Oroahimaru's Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Jian).

You can search it in wiki of mine:

: / / fanon-fanfiction . wikia wiki / File : Kuramasaiga_-_Redrawned . png

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 267+ favorite(s) and 263+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Zero Hour; Part 5: End of the Beginning'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 11/5/2016/1:51pm

 **Finished** : 11/13/2016/1:53pm

 **Published:** 11/16/2016/12:00am


	60. C: Zero Hour - Part 5: End of Beginning

**Chapter 60:** Zero Hour; Part 5: End of the Beginning,

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** The Final battle, which the aftermath of Battle of Beacon has come…now that the so-called 'Fall Maiden' that got all she 'got', but…she didn't know about she maybe be had 'all' the power, but the 'heart' of the soul remains…

Then now…as for the blonde fox hero and red riding heroine will be facing the Black Queen's associate. Which will be intense battle to be sure that they will be too long for everything will be considered a bigger challenge.

Now…the silver eyes will be awoken…just for now…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that its not that simple.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

[Whitley S. x Ino Y.] – New shipping pair, due of Volume 4 of RWBY. Being Weiss' third younger brother. And I hope she can met him if Weiss will introduce to him. Since he is third younger sib…meaning that he'll interests in older woman. Ehehehe, it's a bit awkward.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 60 of this story, which now the Season 3 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

And also the Final chapter for the Vytal Festival Tournament Arc. But this is also another long chapter to be complete…

So…with the new chapters for the Next Arc and Adventures were coming up. And then that I had made decision regarding the numbers of the characters, so far, just like Naruto and Jiraiya left for 2 years training trip to get stronger.

I will had one character will accompany them, consists Team JNR, minus P and R, minus WBY, as RNJR. Instead just like that Beast of Remnant for when Nora had complained and argued with Ren about the team names like JNRR and RNJR. Also it's complained about RZCENRPJ, since just like RNJR CEZP.

But I agreed with Ren and Elek (OC) about RZCENRPJ isn't a word for Nora's statement. So I will had plans for the Volume 4 coming up. In Canon that I do agreed with Ren about JNRR wasn't the word and color. But RNJR is awesome as well.

Also…damn, I kinda have such a headache when my memories went sore because of how I won't able to remember of the names where everyone who defending Vale and Beacon.

It's like Harry Potter for now…after all, which I haven't continue to watch the rest before 'Order of the Phoenix'. And hopefully that things will completely went well for I will had time to come up with some newest ideas…

I kinda completely struggled for my ideas to come up with…hopefully that I will had time for needed to get rested that my brain is almost explode.

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, everyone did their best, but...well, almost, they did save Beacon, includes Vale. So...I will Jing's army will do their job, until the end of this chapter. Sorry, about fighting with that Grimm Dragon? Sorry, maybe the army will do that, so sorry for I won't work on the battle scene. I know you want intense battle. So Ruby's silver eyes will do...

But Gaara against Adam will be intense...

 **topaz3:** Thank you for compliment for my latest chapter. About Amber is so-called 'dead'? They do, but I had prepared the fake body, implanting Amber's power of the Fall Maiden. Since Cinder DIDN'T know about the power itself missing 'its' heart.

So, did you know that necklace Zeke have? It DOES have the heart of the Fall Maiden's power. But only 5%, so with Cinder will died in the future chapter when the Volume 4 of RWBY.

Let's best to see for sure...

 **Keotaka1:** Yeah, it was super awesome chapter. And I'm sure I will get the work on the next chapter.

 **Islingr-kun:** Thank you. And as for the answer of your question, its just only half of Arkos moment, so its best to see just like in the Canon.

And another thank you for your comment about its my own story.

Also...its now and never.

 **coincidence (Ch 7):** You may have a point about did not know that means: Super Saiyan God Naruto? Really? I mean, its kinda...awkward for that statement.

 **To hikarikitsune27:** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/19/2016/8:48pm – With Roman is died, or not, can't tell that his fate is unknown about what happen to him.

Now Naruto had access the Nine-tails Chakra Form, so that he will overwhelmed the Goliath-type Grimm. While Ruby had her new stage of her semblance, as much as when I started interests in Overwatch, which some boy wearing a blue hoodie with a symbol of the Raynor Raiders.

So…guess I had interests on Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi. It was an awesome story.

11/21/2016/9:57am – The farm boy on RWBY named Oscar, since this boy is so important about what he is so important on this anime in season 4.

Until you heard Ozpin's voice? That was shocking…there will be more answers for the next episode.

Now…Raven had made contact with Qrow regarding the fall of beacon. *Hmph*, some mother she is when she wasn't aware about what happen to Yang that her arm got cut off.

Ozpin's relic, this the only important thing that what Salem was looking for.

Raven was completely stubborn for she didn't talk about it, for did not take a mother role. And I am most shock of all…she's a Tribe Leader, and Qrow was did turn his back on them.

Raven's Tribe will be a worth of challenge for finding the reference that anime and/or game about bandits which they're still as what she said: 'weak dies, strong will live'.

It's like the 'Survival of the fittest', which referred to Samurai X. And hoping that will just like the Shishio Makoto and his gang.

Raven is like Shishio, himself, and the rest of the gang will be revealed…

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana,  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone – 11/16/2016/12:06pm, additional part during CH59.

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Opening: Dreams – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

As the scene starts by shadowy figure of Naruto Uzumaki pans back reveal his head and torso with his red glowing eyes with slits, as the scene pans to reveal his figure of a bijuu mode of Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

The scene starts by seeing Naruto sat on the hill of the Emerald Forest at night with a scattered moon, as he looked up at the stars, before Naruto's head zoomed in.

~wasurekaketa yume ga ima ugokidasu~

The next scene pans up of seeing Ruby had her eyes closed with her Crimson Rose Sniper Rifle/Scythe, then pans on her face then opens her silvery eyes.

~mune no sukima~  
~sukoshizutsu umeru yo ni~

The next scene of Jing with his black trench coat with silver edges, don his shoulders, with the wind sways on his back, and Ozpin with a cane and coffee mug on each hand, then a scattered moon between them.

~kooritsuita kioku ga mezameru shunkan~

Then the next scene of Naruto had his ninja attire battle ready with his eyes closed, then opens his eyes. And the scene pans over to his head with a determent look.

~hajimaru mirai dake wo ima negau~

As the scene pans on his chest then had his hands claps together, suddenly his body was covered in golden flames, and jumped onto the air, and then drawn his Kuramasaiga in sword form, reverse-gripped.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:40-0:42)**

The scene of Naruto was on the river with his feet on the water slowly waved, on his back, staring at the stars and scattered moon, with the wind flaps his haori on aside.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~  
~ryote de dakishimete~

The next scene of image of Gaara with a sand gourd on his back and arms crossed and Weiss with her rapier Myrtenaster which the camera pans aside.

~hanasazu akiramezu ni~

The next scene of Sasuke with Chidori Cutter and his hand sparks with blue lightning and Blake with Gambol Shroud in dual wield; a Ninjato/Pistol and Cleaver Sheath. Along with Yang with her Ember Celica and Shikamaru with his rat hand-seal to form his shadow possession jutsu.

~shinjitsuzuketai~

The next scene of Pein with his Rinnegan eyes flaring, and Cinder with a glowing eyes with her dual blades. And along Itachi with his Sharingan flares and armed with Shisui, Roman with his cane; Melodic Cudgel, to prepared to fire a explosive flare.

And then Emerald with her weapons in kama-form, along with Mercury to prepared to kick to fire a shot on them, along with Kisame with Shark-Skin Sword and Konan with her papers to prepared to attack.

~itsuka mita ano yume wo~

Then they attack, as on the side of seeing Team RWBY and SSGN attacks as well, with Yang fires a barrage of lead shots and Sasuke fires multiple fireballs at them.

Then the there's Mercury, Emerald, Kisame, and Konan dodged or deflects them.

~kono te ni tsukamu made~

Weiss and Yang lunges her attack at them followed by Gaara and sends his sand at them, followed by Shikamaru's shadow tendrils attack them.

Cinder and Pain dodged them, as the ash black haired women launches a largest fireball at them, followed by Pein's Almighty Push attack. As the each 3 members of SSGN and RWBY avoid aside.

~omoi wo wasurenai de~

Then finally Naruto and Ruby stepped in, as the blonde hanyou with a Rasenshuriken on hand and the redhead scythe wielder with a sniper form aim at them.

~oitsuzukete yukitai kara~

Naruto launched his Rasenshuriken at it, followed by Ruby's Dust Blast as well.

At the last part of Beacon Academy at nighttime with a scattered moon.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 ** _==With Jing==_**

 _As he heading straight to the vault where Cinder is heading and that's where Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha were there as well._

 _He was heading to coordinates where Cinder went, while holding his Heavnbringer Keyblade while his other hand on his pocket. As he bisected any Grimm who standing his way._

 _"You can't win this time, Cinder…" Jing said himself, until his chest is started to glow inside._

 _But…something is powerful then the legendary silver-eyed warriors, and the Four maidens…_

 _"The darkness will relinquished by the light…"_

* * *

 ** _==Back to the Mess Hall==_**

 _As a sinister smile on Adam's face, concluded. "At least you're now finally give me the pleasure to kill you, along with everyone else…"_

 _"The only person who's going to die today is…" Gaara replied with cold tone. "I would suggested you to surrender yourself and leave, or I will I won't hesitate to kill you…you're choice."_

 _"I'm afraid I can't do that? I don't take orders from a human, when you think those eyes of yours that makes you a Faunus? Don't make me laugh, especially little boys who still play with sand." Adam replied, as he picked himself up for a fight, as he sheathed his sword as well._

 _"Gaara…" Blake muttered, reaching out helpless, while on the ground, as she gaze Gaara with tears, along with Weiss, she whispered. "No…please."_

 _With Weiss gazed at the fight between a bull and Tanuki._

* * *

 ** _==Back to the Vault==_**

 _As Ozpin and Cinder was stood side by side, staring at each other._

 _"This whole time…right beneath our feet. She was right about you." Cinder said with a dark tone in her voice._

 _Ozpin turns his cane in his grip, staring hard at Cinder. Hearing someone was referred to 'her'._

 _Cinder narrowed her eyes and then shaking her head slightly, stated. "Such arrogance…after I'll deal with you then its Hayabusa is next, for injured me…I won't perish once I'm done with you…"_

 _The scene closes with a close up on their faces before panning upwards to a bird's eye view of the standoff, before the scene turns black._

* * *

 _As Jaune sighed, then turn to Pyrrha, spoke up, sadly. "Pyrrha…I know you, nor anyone wanted you to go through with it."_

 _"But Jaune-" Pyrrha was about to say anything, but the blonde knight interrupted._

 _"But nothing, I was cared so much about you. So you can go through, and possibly forget who you are." He said._

 _Pyrrha was touched on Jaune's words, and went forth before dropped her weapons on the ground, and gave Jaune embrace._

 _"Thank you…" The redhead said to him gratefully for who she really was._

 _As Jaune returns her embrace, and broke up, then said. "Don't mention it. Now let's hurry up, and find the Professors and General Ironwood, and then the others."_

 _Receiving a nod from Pyrrha, as before she called out her weapons on her hands, as she and Jaune prepared to met up with the others, after wipe out the Grimm who entered this room, before they'll met up Ironwood, or Glynda, or Qrow._

 _At the distance on Jaune and Pyrrha's location, seeing Jing heading straight to CCT Tower, while his eyes were still glowing white, hearing the footsteps, while talking towards it._

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the Beacon - Vault==**

After the opening, the scene shows the darkened corridor of the Vault under Beacon, when the lights turned off. Only flashes of green and vermilion are illuminated in the darkness.

More flashes are shown as Ozpin and Cinder Fall clash weapons against each other, which the results from their weapons are seen. As Ozpin hits her with his cane, Cinder knocked back.

After a clash, Cinder slides back, being knocked by Ozpin that hits her with his cane, using her hand grips it to stop her momentum, partially melting the surface of the floor beneath her, and summons several ice glass crystal projectiles from the newly-formed substance, hurling them towards Ozpin.

Ozpin deflects them all by moving at superhuman speed, and then darts forward and delivers a bunch of strikes at Cinder with his cane, rapidly, with the last blow launching her back.

Cinder then floats mid-air by unleashing her Maiden power, unleashing a great force. Ozpin then slams his cane into the floor, forming a spherical force-field around him. Cinder then unleashes a powerful fire blast, with Ozpin leaping into the attack with the barrier protecting him.

As he closes in on her, the screen fades to white.

Leaving the former's fate unknown…

 **==Beacon Academy - Outside==**

The scene fades out to the docks outside of Beacon Academy. Air buses are seen picking up the last few civilians and students. Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck oversee the evacuation, along with two of the Federation soldiers, along with the Titans and Vikings were guarding it.

While the rest were on Beacon to eliminated the Grimm while it's still around in the grounds.

And also there's several Dropships (SC2), and several Bullheads been boarded by soldiers; bulky armored and troopers.

As the coordinates where to send the citizens that evacuate; one is Vale where the safe-zone is located, their base, then there's Patch, and also somewhere.

"That's it! Everyone on board! This is mandatory evacuation!" Port stated looking at the fleeing people.

"A safe zone has been established in Vale! Along with our new allies will take you to other location so you all can be safe!" Oobleck concluded, informed, as the he lift his finger and advice. "Please, remain calm, and listen to Atlas personals! And also our new allies, too!"

As the soldiers from Light Federation, as a commanding officer/squad leader had approaching one of the teachers in Beacon for they were friendly, so they were helping for evacuation. While they do their jobs as Atlas does.

Hinata Hyuga had helping everyone after their fight between Faunus and ROOT, along with Zwei who assists her to find any survivors who caught in the crossfire. After her team got split up, after they clear the fairgrounds, Neji, Shino, and Lee were assists the others at Vale, which they needed backup.

As until Athrun appeared via teleportation. Zwei barks to alerted Hinata turns to greet him.

"Mr. Athrun!" Hinata said, joyful.

"Hey, where's your boyfriend and girlfriend No.1?" Athrun asked her referred to Naruto and Ruby.

"Oh, Kiba was still in the city, after I'll treat everyone's wounds. And I don't know whose girlfriend No.1 is? I do know is Yang or Ruby." Hinata responded, as she glance at seeing Yzak is holding his girlfriend Shiho in his arms, while Dearka and Nicol too, which he had a deep cut and bullet wound from the fight since their aura is deplete.

And also there's Yang as well, she had to decide to take her role as to keep herself guard, which thanks to her semblance that absorb how much the blows she had taking, and several shots she had taken.

There's Team MBBT as well, since they're helping the students to tended their wounds, and had their aura recovered from the battle against the White Fang, or ROOT, or Grimm, or the Rogue droids.

In Athrun's case, with a confused expression about what Hinata responded, the a face-palm on his hand, heavily sighed.

"Hello! I was talking about Naruto and Ruby!?" Athrun exclaimed.

"Oh!" Hinata tensed looked embarrassed about his answer. "Sorry, Mr. Athrun, but I was dating Kiba while you and the others were gone. But as much I did used had crush on Naruto before, but its best for me that I'll respected him, and also admired him because of his confidence, too. But you didn't listen, you too stubborn and denied the fact for me and Kiba were dating."

"Wait! But…!" Athrun tried to protest, which being playing matchmaker shipping Hinata to add on Naruto's flock.

"It's okay…" Hinata interjected. "I understand what you're trying to have me and Naruto to be together. But, he didn't have feelings with me."

"Bullshit!" Athrun exclaimed is getting upset at the moment.

"Please, Mr. Athrun…I did make a mistake once for betrayed Ruby's trust, so does I do apologize to him…" Hinata said, looked calm, unafraid. "I can tell that; it's only a crush…but I was happy for Naruto, Ruby, and Yang for their relationship…"

As Hinata place her finger on her lips, recalled that moment during the 'dance', where she did forcedly kissed him, as she smiled, and declared.

"Naruto did tell me his reason about he didn't have feelings with me…I did lead him to his perfect ideals that he wanted to achieve. So I take my own ideals while I had in deep thought for my decision when Kiba had come around…"

Athrun was about say something with this argument, since that it's completely bullshit for Hinata paired up with Kiba, but it's wrong to dated with him.

"Athrun, she's right…" Yang's voice causes the red-orange haired teen turn to the blonde feminine brawler. "It's her decision, I was there when Kiba and Hinata were been dating once in a while…so don't forced to be 'shipping' about this. Well, after I got detention by Glynda, and then scold by Velvet for blackmailing."

At the last part causes Yang nervous about how she did screw up, big time, not to mention that since got call from Taiyang, her father, he's REALLY upset about how his little angel broke her heart for Naruto.

"I agreed with Yang, which she is being Naruto's other girlfriend, so as for me, being 'one silly girl', for stealing the boy's heart, it's silly to me…" Hinata stated, admitted about how everything settle down, after all, since then when Team KALM, along with Shiru had scolded her. "So I had gotten over Naruto, while he had gotten over me too. But what was I thinking for dreaming Naruto that I had known…I had wasted my time in my life."

Athrun was disbelief about those words, as he turn to Hinata, while smiling, then turn to Yang for what had straighten the point, seeing that 'it's okay' look for that she had decision for that.

"Oh…then what makes you did to change your mind for dating Kiba, the dog breath?" Athrun asked.

"Mr. Athrun, it's rude." Hinata frowned, and then answered. "It was Shiru and Team KALM had me scold because of I had betrayed Ruby's trust. Along with Mr. Kurosaki had seen the truth on my eyes."

"You mean those guys from Pronterra?" He asked, getting a nod from Hinata.

Once again, it was those guys did changed Hinata's heart, as much a Athrun wanted to say something else, so with a sighed in defeat and spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…guessing someone did say 'I ship it'." Athrun confirmed for Hinata's decision, causes Hinata giggled about that, until changed expression into serious. "But anyway, where's Naruto and Ruby? We still had the people to evacuate for this bullshit."

Hinata shaking her head for 'no', then replied. "Don't know, when we saw them went back to the Colosseum, after they took off board the Air bus, and I don't know why Naruto and Ruby went there?"

"I agreed with Hinata." Yang spoke up, stepped in this conversation. "But, I do know that they must've gone to General Ironwood's ship, after his personal airship is crashed down."

With the answer on Yang's mouth, and then continued.

"Which before those robots that under his command that went rogue, and I think I know why they're going, and suddenly all of the machines we've fought were shut-down. And I think that they must've stopped it."

"Oh…I see, no other those stupid robots went crazy." Athrun said, understanding this situation what Hinata had explained.

"Not to mention…most of us were learned to improve our education to know how to hack and fixed any system, too." Hinata concluded that surprises Athrun and Yang.

"Wait, seriously!?" Yang and Athrun exclaimed, unison.

Until then his scroll had suddenly rings up, getting a phone call, as he Athrun took it out and call from one person he didn't want to receive from.

"What did you want, 'ghost'?" Athrun frowning, rude tone.

["Even now, you give me fucktard when this whole city is going to shit!"] Mu stated whining on the other line, then plead. ["Look, I know you've followed us, and I seriously needed your help."]

"And why should I?" Athrun asked, while frowning.

["Because the guy we're fighting is the 'ring master' to these wannabe White Fang dudes who are blowing up the city, before those 'aliens' came down to the sky, killing those dudes, and we needed backup if we plan to stop him."]

If there was anything that was making Athrun upset, if would be the sight of his 'brother', but even he can stomached his pride long enough, to do the right thing.

"Damn it! Fine!" Athrun replied, cannot hesitated. "Just tell me where are you're at exactly?"

As Mu was about to respond, until he heard an huge explosion, causes his head to tuned to see a lightly flash of explosion at where General Ironwood's Atlesian Airship is docking.

["You saw that explosion, right?"]

"I'll be there soon." Athrun replied, as he hang-up and turn to everyone. "I better get going. They needed me."

Yang and Hinata nodded for understand, as until the lavender-eye girl tensed, as she took out an several ointment container, and gave it to Athrun.

"Here, gave some to the others, its healing ointment." Hinata said, giving some hand-made medicine to Athrun.

"Oh, thanks Hinata." Athrun appreciated, as he takes it, and place them on his pockets, and then disappeared via teleportation.

As before he'll disappeared, until Yang informed. "Actually Athrun, they're humans, lived in space."

"Still bullshit." He replied, as he vanished to teleported to his brother's location, leaving Yang and Hinata shook their heads for deny the fact about the soldiers were humans, not aliens.

Knowing how they'd be fine, as much as Naruto and Ruby, speaking of Petalstorm, I wonder where they are now.

 **(AN: Petalstorm and/or Petalstrom, just makes the difference.)**

 **==With Naruto and Ruby==**

Before heading straight to Beacon, until they had had encountered Emerald and Mercury, which the duo didn't expecting this fate for how long they're planning to leave Beacon to rendezvous with Cinder to met up with her.

Since the soldiers seeing the Petalstorm duo had faced Mercury and Emerald, so the best to take their business and continue to wipe-out any Grimm when streets.

Until the fight is started, as Naruto first fought against Mercury, which he is a better close-combat in kick fighting, while Ruby fought Emerald, which she uses pistols/kusarigama.

Emerald was shockingly surprised for seeing Ruby had appeared behind her, and then took a kick on the side of her head, since Ruby wasn't good at fist combat as her older half-sister. She is gotten stronger, and faster that ever since when Cinder had faced her in a second time.

Mercury was completely underestimated Naruto with a skill of a bo, and combination to block his kicks, it was rare for someone had uses bojutsu. Until her fires a air blast at the blonde, until he twirls that mimics Sun's twirling his staff just like the monkey faunus along with Blade did fought Roman in the docks.

" **Scorpion Sting!** " Naruto thrust his Mandarin Cyclone, which Mercury blocked the strike which causes him to flinched he felt a heavy force on his attack at the end of the bo-staff, that causes him staggered back.

 _'Shit, this squirt is good. He's stronger like the last time. And he manage to dodged my attack, and block my shots.'_ He thought. _'Then dodge this!'_

As Mercury launches barrage of air blast like before the match against Yang, then himself and Emeradl against Coco and Yatsuhashi. And then performs a handstand-spinning which dozens of them now spiraling around.

Naruto had seen it before, as he retracted his Mandarin Cyclone, then sheathed underneath his haori coat, and then he remain stood and prepared to anything.

Until Mercury sends one towards Naruto, then followed by the rest of them, while the latter remain stood, once those shots reach to Naruto, and engulfed in smokes surrounds him, as he had had opportunity to strike him with a hard kick, seeing the smoke is a perfect cover.

As he launched himself, as the kick is about to made contact until he felt an hard kick on his abdomen that sends him back, he looked disbelief to see Naruto had performed 'Razor Air Kick', as he was drop on the ground, until lift himself up in mid-air, and then performs a butterfly kick finisher.

Once he is on the ground, as he stood up as he stared at Naruto with a determent expression.

"That's for attack Yang in front of everybody, then had that 'bitch-of-your-partner' used that semblance to frame her." Naruto declared. "If weren't for Nurse Reina knows about you had those robotic legs, she had Ozzy to tell the worldwide about you and your buddies. And it weren't for me about knowing your leader for planning to invade and the Grimm swarm Beacon…and I am happening to be I can sense Negative Emotion as those Grimm does."

Mercury's eyes widen about he was been compromised about the Nurse of the Beacon Infirmary had checked up his condition when Athrun had gave him Bob Barker treatment in his bare-hands. Not to mention, this blonde fox faunus-alike ninja was used the same ability the Grimm does.

"NOT gonna happen! Once I kill you, then that bitch of her Faunus kind!" Mercury exclaimed.

"We'll see; if you try…" Naruto responded, as he remain stood on his feet. "Otherwise if Iruka-sensei will kick your ass, then I'll kick yours for him!"

As Mercury charged in by launched himself in a flying kick towards him, with a smirked on his face, not to mention, since Emerald cannot performed her hallucination semblance that while fighting Ruby.

Mercury's foot was about on the inch on Naruto's face, but something that hit his leg is move itself on the side, as for seeing Naruto was surrounded by a orange aura, and then began to release a large amount of chakra from all his body creating a shield of chakra around him.

Once Mercury made contact with the spinning dome of energy (chakra/aura), he sends flying backwards into the ground.

 **(AN: Copied some of my ideas from 'one' of my stories.)**

"Gah! The back of my head! What the hell is what?!" Mercury grunted rubbing the back of his head, before he stood up on his feet, after the impact on his back and looked towards Naruto, who he was standing in a small circle-size crater surrounds him.

 _'Did he just manipulate aura as…?'_ Mercury was about think within his mind about that technique Naruto uses, until suddenly…

*BURST!*

"UGH!" Mercury was agony in pain to earn explode by a small burst of blue energy engulfs his body, that suddenly appeared in seconds.

As Mercury staggered back from the blast, which that explosion on his chest from the results, as he looked over once again at him, and wondering what kind of move is that that explode, as he notice a circle-shape crater that he had made.

"What the hell is that move?" Mercury demanded, seeing Naruto did do anything while his hands on his pockets, while his haori coat flows.

With Naruto's mind admitted about that move he had learned. _'I'll really have to thank Neji one day for using 'Rotation' on me, hopefully Hinata didn't mind to used her clan's defensive jutsu. It may not be as good, but 'my' own version does get the job done. And I'd haven't used it since the tournament matches, so whatever.'_

As Naruto spoke up to Mercury, responded. "That was **'Chaotic Storm'** , it's one of my moves, an offense/defense technique that creates spherical veil of energy like water that I haven't used it…but I can't give details to you about my fighting style." **(1)**

"Then…if you haven't used those moves during the tournament fights? When why didn't you used them!" Mercury questions Naruto regarding those skills set that haven't used during the Team and Doubles round and lastly is the finals.

Naruto shrugged and replied. "Don't know, our mentor said so about we can't that neither of our opponents will learn to how to counter or dodged it."

That causes Mercury tensed about Naruto's point, since that numerous students from any academies about if any of them will learn how to counter/dodge the attack to calculate the patterns to fight with during the other matches. By analyzing their strengths and weakness to clear that those wanted to fight with.

Not to mention, every mercenaries and/or White Fang will learned about those. Turns out…they are underestimated by the Ninja itself.

And also…the most of all especially…bandits…

"Damn it…we didn't expecting our opponents will be a bigger threat!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Yeah, if you and your 'boss-lady' had not suspected about how our threat level might be…" Naruto stated, shrugged. "You all 'thought' we're just low-leveled threat, and also she was interests on any of us, as well."

Mercury gotten Naruto's point about this blonde non-faunus was capable of being hidden their skills well, without even notice. And he's right about his boss lady, Cinder will had any of them recruited for their cause for the 'mistress' she had mentioned.

"Now…it's my turn…" Naruto spoke up, then exclaimed, as with a blur that started Mercury for seeing him dashed straight at him, very fast, as he gives a uppercut on Mercury, that causes him to backflips, when that an orb on his fist that would mean that will hit him.

" **Razor Air Kick!** "

As Naruto performed the same move, as Mercury place his hands on the ground, and dodge it as well in distance away from Naruto's attack, and suddenly he leaps up that causes the grayed-haired male kicker was shocked for expecting for a follow-up.

And Naruto slammed him, to performed a butterfly kick on his back, as until he followed by.

" **Smashing Hands!** " Naruto exclaimed, and then gathers energy to perform a powerful fist attack to the front that sends Mercury backward in mid-air, then teleports above the enemy and smashes the ground below.

Mercury was agony in pain of how powerful Naruto was, which he was overpowered since being trained by his drunken father that who is skilled as an assassin.

"Mercury!" Emerald exclaimed reached out, until dodged the shot from Ruby's gun mode of Crescent Rose.

"Worried about your partner, worried about 'yourself'!" Ruby exclaimed, as he cocked another round.

Emerald tried to use her semblance on Ruby to see while fighting herself, until she's assists Mercury. Since she's too fast to dodged her attack, which she's a lot faster than before. It will take the risk for causes a headache if she'll overuse her semblance.

"And that's for you used that stupid semblance to frame my sister!" The redhead concluded.

It will take a while for Emerald cannot used her semblance on Naruto as well, or Ruby as well, since something that blinds her and disrupted her mind like her brain was grilled by strong influence.

Back to Naruto and Mercury's fight; as Mercury was bounced into the ground after his blast that lift himself again, and he heard Naruto's voice again.

"And I'm not done! **Shaolin Meteor Kick!** " He exclaimed, to a nearby enemy and jumps up, dragging the enemy with him, then forcefully kicks the enemy downwards, creating a chakra explosion blast with the impact on the ground.

That causes the crater is even larger than the previous. As Mercury weakly stood up, since his aura had recovered which he almost out of it during the fight.

"I'm not done! I'm going to used 'that' based on Neji's and Hinata's Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms." Naruto stated.

"The what?" Mercury confused what he meant as until suddenly Naruto form a stance, but it's not the Hyuga stance of the 64 Palms strike, but its different (Think Jing's 2nd Skill unlock), which he remain stood. "Whatever, I don't know what you're talking about, but I will finished you just one kick!"

Until Mercury had time to finish him off with one strike of his kick like Yang was about get frame.

Suddenly, Naruto's head jerked up, exclaimed. " **Grumbling Mountain Strike!** "

Naruto slides forward, which Mercury was caught off-guard that which felt a hard punched that rapidly at him, before the blonde striking him with a powerful fist that knocks him away, that on the distance.

With Ruby, as she continue attacking Emerald with her new-founded speed of hers which that so-called friend was unable to followed her steps, which she keeps avoided her attacks and missed her shots. Until they heard a sound of the rapid punching that where Naruto and Mercury's fight were.

"Whoa!" Ruby looked amazed seeing Naruto used his version of the Hyuga cousins moves, and witnessed about how heavy damaged Mercury when his Aura wasn't able to protect such powerful attacks.

While Ruby was distracted, which chains were wrapped around her by Emerald, as she was about to pulled her, and then she 'blink' again, that causes Emerald caught off guard for didn't expecting that how fast Ruby was, and then as she back-flipped, when seeing Ruby used the 'Reap' Attack in a downward slash.

As Ruby let's go of her weapon, and then launch herself to performed another technique of hers, by ran on the shaft of Crescent Rose, then jumped onto the air at Emerald.

" **Leaf Whirlwind!** " Ruby yelled, preformed a flying round-house kick, which Emerald was about blocked her kick.

*WHAM!*

Emerald was skidded backwards from the force of her kick, which shock in surprisingly about how strong Ruby was.

 _'Dammit, her kick is stronger than Mercury's. And EVEN harder.'_ Emerald thought in disbelief, as seeing the redhead had landed next of her weapon, quickly grabs it in one-handed.

Without hesitated, as Ruby grab the end of her Crescent Rose, twirls around, and then launched herself by fires a round that propelled herself towards Emerald, which the mint-haired girl switches her sickles into pistols and fires a barrage of bullets at her, that causes her eyes widen for seeing her that she can fly to dodged any shots on her bullets.

 _'She can fly too, what the hell!'_ Emerald thought, concluded for seeing rose petals behinds her, while flying.

Back to Naruto and Mercury, as the silvery-grayed haired teen stood up on his feet, he was completely surprised for seeing Ruby preformed a round-house kick on Emerald, which that kick is WAY stronger than his.

"Bushier Brow-sensei had taught Ruby how to perform that same move as Brush-brow does." Naruto explained, causes kick-boxing fighter turn to him. "You know from Team HRNS?"

"Wait a sec! You mean that cop with a green spandex?" Mercury answered and asked, described the police officer. Recalled he had first met him.

"Yup…I guess you had already met him." Naruto confirmed, as he formed the same stance at Lee does, causes Mercury had recognized that stance too. So meaning that bowl-cut hair, caterpillar-like eyebrows, and also wearing hideous green spandex suit.

"Hell yeah, he just gave me that stupid jumpsuit, so I'd throw it away!" Mercury replied.

"That's good to hear…" Naruto said sarcasm, as his expression changed into serious, then he raised his hand and formed his Rasengan, until it has four small white blade-like protrusions surrounding it.

"What the hell is…?" Mercury was about asked.

"I used the derived technique on Roman on that airship." Naruto interrupted, causes Mercury's eyes widen about what happen to Roman when the Rogue androids suddenly shuts down, since that someone had retake the Atlesian Airship that where their employer was on board on his cell.

"You and the Red did beat Roman!?" Mercury exclaimed, since Cinder's plan will be backlash about if Ironwood will reboot the system when that they attempt to framed Atlas for Vale's destruction. He and Emerald maybe dislikes Roman, but also he did suggested Cinder for having a 'rat' under their cooperation.

"Oh yeah…since Roman is now…overboard." Naruto replied, which causes his opponent tensed about what happen to Roman when that happens in that ship. "I had some of my 'buddies' will take the ship back to General ironwood."

Mercury was gritted about Cinder's plan had almost failed, as until he launched a flurry of air blasts at Naruto. While Naruto drawn Kursamasaiga, which it extended into sword mode, while in Eisenmeteor form stated that considered a default form of the sword, while the Dagger remain the same as before.

Suddenly the blade is started to glow in reddish-orange, which the blade is morphed into a dull thin orange-blade with no proper cutting edge, with black linings and uzumaki crest on it, and also a kanji of the blade is 'Explosion' (爆発).

"Take this! **Explosion!** " Naruto yelled, as he ran towards the barrage of air-blast of Mercury's legs swing his sword which made contract onto it, which causes huge explosion. **(W1-1)**

Mercury was shocked in surprised for didn't expecting Naruto's simple dagger turned into a sword, and now morphed into new form, that it wasn't meant to cut, to create explosion when made contact.

With a large poof of smoke surrounds the ground, and until something came out into the smoke, thought it was Naruto, turns out, one of them had his Rasengan in place, and begun to strike him above, until that seeing a several of shadow clones which just like when facing Shiru before that.

" **Clone Spinning Axe Kick!** "

With the shadow clones of Naruto was on the air, and begin to strike him somersault. As Mercury took a hit on his shoulders and head.

"Damn it!" Mercury stepped back from the damage he receives from the blow on his shoulders and holding his head.

That staggered back about how the impact, until there's Naruto come out on the plump of smoke, seeing his attack is still active, launched himself towards him, and prepared to thrust him with his attack.

" **Wind-Style…** "

As Naruto slammed his wind-imbued Rasengan on his abdomen causes his jutsu grains his clothing, even Mercury's aura cannot save him, now. The power of rotation is making a hole on his stomach and pushing him back as his feet started to move back, which its success form of Rasengan that made his father Minato, proud.

" **RASENGAN!** "

Naruto roared as he lets his Wind-imbued Rasengan go as it pushed Mercury away from him. The Perfect Rasengan sent him a fly in a spiraling motion towards to the wall of the building. His back got hit against it. He has a wound circle as his clothes ripped in the circle.

And until followed by Emerald right besides Mercury, as her weapons dropped on her hands, while against the wall from the impact.

As Naruto turn to see Ruby that she got it under control the situation when she was able to overpowered Emerald. The mind-haired thief was covered in bruises and slash marks from Ruby's speed and strength, she was completely underestimated her, not to mention, a broken arm as well that causes by Ruby's taijutsu moves learned from Gai.

Emerald was struggled to sit up, while lending against the wall, to see Naruto and Ruby with a determent and cold look on their faces, since those two can defeat her and Mercury without breaking a sweat, as until the blonde fox ninja spoke.

"It's over, Emerald. You and Mercury are going-!" Naruto was about say that, but heard a gunshot that came from behind them with reaction, as he activate his Nina-Tails Chakra Mode, as he creates a golden chakra hand grabs Ruby, and then move out of the way from the incoming bullets that right towards himself and Ruby.

Once it retracts back, that he and Ruby tensed for seeing he was surrounded by several members of ROOT that must've survived that almost overwhelmed by the Grimm, it made the Petalstorm duo tensed to see them survived, and also an army of unknown fraction with bulk heavy armor and light armored.

"They must've have his buddies to hold off the Grimm along with avoided the good guys we have." Ruby stated, several of ROOT ANBU left their comrades to continue their pursuited herself and Naruto.

Not to mention, new foes they're facing, the Titans mecha suits and Mobile suits they're facing, killing several of their members under their master's orders. So they had hold them on the line of crossfire, and distracted them as well, and also to avoided the ground soldiers who entered the building and started to kill several of White Fang members and ROOT as well.

As the ROOT Squad had surprising in shocked for seeing Naruto in Chakra mode, but turns out, he manage to control its power for under their master's thumb, which it's a bit problem for he had becoming stronger than their master does, and also reach to Jonin or Kage-level.

Until they saw the same four-eyed bear masked ANBU who lead the squad to abducted Naruto, or using Ruby as a bargaining chip to force him to go with them. Seeing the mask's condition is broken of couple of scratches and cracks.

However, until Naruto and Ruby was completely distracted, as they turn their heads to seeing Emerald and Mercury had escaping after the ROOT ANBU had arrived. He and Ruby was going to after them, but got interfere and taking fire by several rounds of machine gun bullets at them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you and your companion give yourself up, now!" The lead ANBU demanded, sneered at the golden form.

"Like hell for you and your master WANTS me back to be his attack dog!" Naruto respond, exclaiming, as he jumped into the air, as he summoned a tri-prong kunai, and make it five in each hands between his fingers. "So for the last time, HELL NO!"

Naruto tossing a barrage of tri-prong kunais, as several members of ROOT was about to blocked, dodge, and jumped back them, causes them to tensed for seeing that he wasn't aim at them, it was aim at…all directions; ground, walls, and anything where those kunais were placed.

Causes Ruby had figure it out about what Naruto is up to, he must've set a formation on each of his kunais were placed around the area, meaning that was his own turf. So it's best to gotten that formation from his father, but…according to Bee, he had fought his father Minato before, along with his adopted older brother Ay, the Fourth Raikage.

 **(AN: Watch Minato vs. A and B Combo, just for a mention.)**

Bee showed his memories about his fight (which Naruto transfer his memory and/or he did learned from by the blonde knucklehead), it was awesome about seeing his older brother's body covered in lightning and then move so fast, faster than Ruby because of her semblance, and strong too.

Of course, amusing about seeing Bee got 'Iron Clawed' by his older brother, scolding for his annoying rap as well. That's…gonna hurt…Poor Bee, he got what he deserves, and also Drop kicked on his face, too.

"Oh no…those are…" The lead ANBU was about say about those kunais that they had recognized.

As another ANBU besides their leader had notice that shape, and the markings on the handle.

"It can't be! When that brat-"

"Let's go, Ruby!" Naruto exclaimed, as he gripped the default form of Kuramasaiga and formed a half hand-seal of a tiger.

"Right behind you!" Ruby respond, nodding, as she removed her previous cartridge magazine as just like when she visits her mother, knowing what she's going to do, and then inserting another with a mark of a four arrows pointing towards a central point, loads it in.

 **(AN: Thank 'Red' Trailer for had Ruby insert a Gravity Dust Rounds.)**

As the lead ANBU (4-eyed Bear) had his eyes thought his mask widen in fear, and then called out, commanded.

"RUN! Before he'll-"

" **Flying Thunder God Jutsu!** " Naruto roared, interrupted, it's too late for the Lead ANBU called his squad away from, as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

While Ruby followed him as well, as Ruby firing off a round behind her, she then blasts off at a faster than before it's even MORE faster. As the redhead scythe wielder flies at the several members of ROOT left she converts the scythe into a War Scythe, a sickle shape form and spins her way through them.

While Naruto did slash them all, then multiple flashes of golden light as well, followed by a rose petals in all in multiple direction.

As Naruto appeared side by side with Ruby, while in his chakra mode was a bonus, as seeing his Kuramasaiga is covered in blood of the ANBU that they had been slain.

" **Petalstorm: Orange Rose Flash!** " Naruto and Ruby declared unison, which surround by rose petals of Ruby, and also with the yellow flashes was bonus for turns the red into orange because of it.

As Naruto flicked his sword, then reverts into his dagger form, then sheathed through his golden form, as Ruby shift his weapon back into compact form, and place it on her waist underneath her cloak.

Naruto looked over the Tri-prong kunais, all over the directions, and took a snapped his fingers that causes each of those kunais had thrown turned into bursts of chakra particles, since it was made of Naruto's chakra that only he can possessed it, while Ruby and Yang had each of them did not destroyed, it only controls by will.

Ruby did not bother about how seeing dead bodies that she had took a first kill or not, as if she did already. She had no choice for this, just like her boyfriend Naruto does.

Naruto comforted Ruby for did not see it, which did not hesitated or second thought, as he summon his tri-prong kunai, and then looked over that Beacon's location, while holding her.

"Hang on, Ruby." Naruto instructed, as seeing the redhead scythe wielder nodded for understand, and then toss it into the air, until the kunai will land.

Once the kunai was about land with thud, and then disappeared with a yellow flash.

Unknown to the Petalstorm duo when the ROOT had failed to captured Naruto, a lone survivor had tried to regain conscious, it appears to be female, until her death as come, as she placed her finger on his ear, which it had the earpiece.

"Lord Danzo…we failed you to capture…Naruto Uzumaki… He had…becoming more powerful…" The same Cat-masked ROOT member had heavy damage from the slaughtered by the hands of Naruto and Ruby. "We've tried…but he possessed…the Fourth Hokage's jutsu…"

With the last moment, as her arm lost its strength to live, and fall onto the cold solid ground…

 **==At the Mess Hall - Beacon==**

Gaara and Adam stood face to face as the mess hall is covered in sand, as until the redhead sand user taking several of casualties as students and soldiers of Atlas, which Adam didn't mind for did not want interference, as Weiss and Blake were witnessed to fight, as they're on sat on Gaara's sand.

Until before the sand itself had made its way to Weiss or Blake to protects any of girls to covered their skinned to gave them armor as he does.

Suddenly that Adam's scroll ring up, as he took out a black one and answered. "What is it?"

Gaara stared at Adam, in standing by, within seconds later.

"WHAT! Are they from Atlas? …They're not! Then where they come from? From the sky!? Impossible! Who's leading them!?" Adam demanded, which means that that doesn't look well about his employer about her plan was foiled by some army had way advance technology as Atlas.

As Adam looked over the window to see one of the giant humanoid machines fires lasers at the Grimm, or White Fang Member, or ROOT, and also the other humanoid machines, but they're two of them, fires a barrage of bullets, which its taller than the Paladins, but it's also very advance too.

Adam gritted his teeth, furious about those army were humans too, which they had overwhelmed his ranks and allies that they cannot take down those machines.

"Tell our forces to retreat! I'll be going on ahead once I'm dealing with my business here. Have the Bullhead docked on my location, at the entrance, once I'm done from here…" Adam said to the scroll, once he heard the transmission ended, and place it back to his pocked. "Now…where're we? Ah, yes… 'you'."

With the last sentence with a venom tone, stared at Gaara, while arms crossed, through his mask. After he discarded his halberd.

As their fight began, Gaara remained stationary while holding his halberd, as he began attacking Adam, while the man was able to evade and counter any attacks wield by the sand user.

Until Gaara's sand surrounds him and he muttered. " **Sand Shower Barrage!** "

With his jutsu called out, creates dozens of sand bullets at Adam in rapid succession. Adam had deflected them in high-speed slashing to deflect all of his sand bullets, since it wasn't energy-based that which that Gaara had manipulated it.

As Adam fires buckshot at Gaara with his rifle, as until his sand protects him for being hit from that shot.

"I wasn't expecting you have any other skills on your sleeves." Adam stated, while holding Wilt rifle at him.

As Gaara raised his hands causes Adam's eyebrow raised through his mask, until something came out on the sand which manifested to be giant monstrous sand arm which Weiss and Blake had recognized it that looked like Gaara's arm while in One-tailed Tanuki, which they had seen it during the Breach.

The giant arm is about to slammed Adam, causes him to back-flip to dodged it, until another one shots out on the ground, as he keeps dodging, as until he notice that arm before that happen from what Mercury reported.

"So, that arm…you've must be one of the targets that the Akatsuki was talking about." Adam stated, causes Gaara, Weiss, and Blake tensed about the name of the organization. "That explains the power you have possessed that makes you, that look like a Faunus, so what animal are you? A dog or racoon?"

"Both, a raccoon dog." Gaara replied.

"A raccoon dog, huh…" Adam confirmed it. "And I thought Blake was terrified with dogs."

Which ignores Adam's comment, as Gaara launched another giant arm of Shukaku at him, causes he side-stepped until the giant hand slams, until more multiple arms towards him, as he drawn his sword and cuts them one by one, and then charged at Gaara like a charging bull.

Gaara slams his palms on the sand covered floor, until spike pillars erupts on it, which Adam dodged it again, as the sand launched itself towards Adam which his sand will caught him.

As some point, Adam had scanned the pattern of Gaara's attack, which the sand itself that protects him acted like an auto-pilot to form a shield surrounds him, just like Blake and Weiss possessed the items that had the sand on it.

"I had enough about this, **Sand Tsunami** …" Gaara exclaimed, as he creates a massive amount of sand in the forms of giant waves towards Adam.

Then Adam got his opportunity to strike, that he manage to analyzed the pattern that where Gaara can attack, next, until seeing the sand was about to take a hit, and then his body is begun to glow red; his hair, Wilt's blade, and the markings on his mask and coat.

Once a tidal wave of sand, reaches him, and then…

*SWISH!*

Adam quickly slashes out with his sword, disintegrating the sand, which that strike got through, before aim his Blush when the sword got drawn and turned from the sheathed into rifle, and shots straight at Gaara's face.

Gaara's sand armor wasn't strong enough which if he HAVEN'T used one of the variant of the sand to absorb the blow or substitute himself to do so. Causes the checkmate duo was horrified to see Gaara's head had send back, which himself as well that drop on the ground.

Adam smirked victorious for seeing Gaara's 'corpse', notice there's blood flow out after he shot him.

"I'd admitted that brat served a better challenge then I had hope…but no matter." He said, as he turn to the girls with a horrified expression. "So…which any of you want to joined him next…?"

As Adam approaching the girls, which they're started to crying and wish Gaara is still alive to protect them.

 **(AN: This is the version which instead of Gaara released his demon, but also used his sand clone to fooled Adam.)**

If they had notice Gaara, looked closer, they had seen that his body which just turned into sand, but nothing but a empty shell, which surprised that meaning that he must've lift his shell, if he wasn't used to use substitution to switch places with a sand clone, unlikely to Blake's shadow clone semblance.

Looks like, that just like Gaara and Lee's match, during the Chunin exams in the Preliminary rounds. But…he knows what he HAD to do…

As until Gaara had emerges in the sand which turns out that Adam was distracted that because of he quickly reacted to used his substitution to hide himself in the sand that hopefully that distract enough for strike Adam, which he was completely underestimated him.

Until his gourd is started to crumbles, as the sand snaked on each of his arms and formed into a demonic arms of Shukaku, with claws on its tips.

This turns out, what Adam was standing, was Gaara's turf for his advantage like the last time during the tournament matches. As much for those concern about regarding that which its been two days for their training within the time chamber.

But, most of all, his eyes were changed into yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed start with four black dots around it.

Adam lift his sword back, and prepared to split Blake's head in two, said. "I guess that mean you're going to joined him first, Blake. THEN the Schnee…"

As the sword was about swing, then suddenly it won't budge at all. In fact that it was stuck onto something, or 'someone', as his head began turn over his shoulder, causes his eyes widen in surprised for what he saw through his mask.

To his surprised, Gaara was standing behind him, with his barehanded, grabbing onto Adam's weapon, which surprisingly most, he saw something black on his hands (it was Iron sand), which mixed with normal sand, creating a hand that wasn't near human.

 _'Impossible!'_ Adam yelled in his mind for how Gaara is still alive, notice his eyes as well. "What monstrosity is this?!"

With his brute strength, before he could respond, Gaara backhanded tossed Adam, along with his weapons Wilt and Blush into a pile of flaming rubble, before looking at Weiss and Blake.

 **"I won't be long…"** He said, half of his voice being himself, and the other sounded demonic.

Adam emerges that he was recovered from the hard hit that he receives, as he douse himself from the fire, and flares his rage, as he notice his hands were stopped his attempt for kill Blake or Weiss.

"I don't know where or how you've got this power." Adam sneered, as he lift his Blush, and pull the trigger that suddenly that something is wrong with his rifle. Adam gritted his teeth for his rifle did not rifle.

"What the meaning of…" He was to check his rifle, that causes his eyes widen for seeing the trigger, the barrel, and even something inside had covered in black sand. Along with Weiss and Blake seeing Adam's rifle is jammed, which it was from the inside.

"Black sand?" The Bull Faunus wondered.

 **"No, Iron sand."** Gaara corrected, getting the bull faunus turns to him along with the girls. **"You said I do had any other skills on my sleeves…but I do have."**

Adam was gritted his teeth about how that annoyance redhead brat had jammed his weapon.

"What did you do…!?"

 **"Iron Sand is the most feared weapon in history in my village which was developed by the Last Previous Leader, before my father."** Gaara begun to explained about Black Sand. **"Like the Previous leader was able to used the same semblance as I do, but I had surpassed him, which using the iron powder that mixed together with sand, and also it has magnetic powers…"**

Causes Adam's eyes widen in shocked about that black sand is iron, but it's also magnetic. Now that he finally understand that Blush was jammed at the moment,

With the checkmate girls, which they had witnessed Adam's Blush rifle is jammed by a black version of sand, Iron sand, as Weiss was aware about one of Gaara's ability and its variants.

"Magnetic, Iron sand…just like what Gaara said." Weiss whispered causes that Blake can hear her. Before the white-haired heiress had remembered about during the trip in Forever Fall.

"You know about this?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, it was during the Trip in Forever Fall." Weiss replied.

Blake wasn't aware about how Gaara had other abilities of his Sand manipulation semblance. After Naruto had unlocked the next stage of his semblance that able to create Dust crystals.

Back to the fight; Adam tried to take all the iron sand off his rifle, which it won't do because of there' more right inside of it, until he flared his rage, and charged straight at Gaara.

*Swish!*

Adam stabbed Gaara on his chest, which his Armor of Sand and shield cannot protect him, now, with a sadistic smirked on his face.

"You have wasted have you…" He said, as he tried to pulling his sword out on his chest, but it wouldn't budge, along with his expression is drop, instead that suddenly the spot where he stabbed Gaara had turned into a sand.

"WHAT!" Adam exclaimed, which that it was a distraction just like Blake does, until the sand where Gaara had created clone, that his arm along with his sword was covered in sand, which under constricting in place.

Until Gaara was also emerges on the sand as well, which Adam was trapped within his turf. Before Adam tried to get to free himself, until his other arm and legs were also covered in sand under retrain, as he faces Gaara, as he approaches him.

 **"Your blood isn't worth being mixed my sand."** Gaara spoke up, demonic. **"You've been harmed so many innocent for your actions…let me show you something my friend had taught me."**

As Gaara place his hand on his head, causes his eyes widen that causes to scream agony from a simple contact, he was seeing memories of Gaara's childhood life, and then suddenly dropped on his knees, filled with a wave of emotional pain.

"Wha…what did you do to me?" Adam panting heavily, while being restrained.

 **"I've shown you my pain about my childhood life…so 30 minutes of grief and pain within your mind to see how I have suffering…so suffering is the weapon, a weapon to murdered your mind."** Gaara replied, as he jabbed his index and middle finger on his forehead, and then causes screamed agony as well.

Adam struggled about how much painful in his mind about how dangerous that move able to implanted memories of the past.

 **"And that's 47 hours of grief and sadness when I had killed my own uncle."** Gaara continue, as he lift his hands up until Adam was lift himself up onto the air while the sand is still bounded on his arms and legs.

 **"You will NOT harm my most precious ones…and I'll protect them from monsters like 'you'…"** Gaara said, as he extended his demonic hand is formed into a crushing position at Adam. " **Sand…Burial!** "

With his last called out of his technique, Gaara clenches his fist and the sand on Adam's limbs imploded, crushing the High-ranking White Fang member's bones causes scream loudly all around the mess hall, before he toss him at the entrance of the Mess Hall.

On outside, seeing two members of the White Fang were actually they're his escorts, seeing Adam's arms and legs were crushed, and also his weapons; Wilt's blade is broken in bits, nothing but a hilt only, and as for Blush is completely crushsed and bend in curved.

The WF members were shocked in terrifying for their leader is defeated, as until they heard footsteps, as seeing Gaara stepped out on the entrance of the almost ruined mess hall, with the sand surrounds him.

As until Adam was about to stood up, until a gigantic fist of Shukaku slammed Adam, then twice, and thrice with a huge bang!

Once it calls back, seeing Adam was on the ground, his condition is FAR worst then this… **(2)**

 **"Take your leader, and leave. Now."** Gaara spoke up, demanding with a venomous demonic tone. Looking at the frighten soldiers, which any of them will made a move to fight him, which he was too strong when someone like him defeat Adam, their leader.

 **(AN: Referred from Fall of Cybertron.)**

Causes the Two Faunus terrorist members did not want to Gaara to say it, twice, without hesitation or fight, as they took their leader on-board the Bullhead, which it was docked, and along with grabbed his damage weapons too.

Once they're on board, as the Bullhead flies away until any Mobile Suit or Titan had notice it, if any of them will shoot it down or not, so decide to leave them be when the rest of the White Fang members will died and being overwhelmed by the strength of the Heaven Federation.

On Gaara's statement; there is no way Adam could have been alive with the critical condition. As he slowly turn his head over his shoulder on the back to see Weiss and Blake was on the entrance, holding each other, he notice those fearful eyes of theirs, and felt ashamed of himself, and also sadness for seeing himself who he was now.

Until that, he immediately reverted himself back to normal with his 'Demon Within', as the sand on his arms fell onto the ground and reverted his eyes back into green, and flesh.

"Blake…Weiss…" Gaara begun, with hesitated, and looks away and look on the sand covered ground, looked quivered a little. "Please don't fear me…"

He felt that it will be just like when he was a kid along with Naruto had a different childhood life. But now if possible that his girlfriends will ran away; like Blake does runaway like she quitted the White Fang, and also Weiss will return to Atlas.

But suddenly, Gaara's eyes widen in surprised for he felt an embrace by his girls when they had ran to him from behind.

"We weren't afraid of you or what you are…and we're not running away." Blake said comforted Gaara, which she didn't bother for when Adam had burned her ribbon.

"We were afraid for we did want you to die…" Weiss concluded.

With Gaara's surprised, as he turns around and return their embraces, before they separated, and he spoke up, before he notice Blake's missing bow. "Are you going to have your ears covered again?"

Blake had notice it by now, since Adam had burn it on the flames, that she was planning to remove it until she will, as she shook her head, replied.

"No…I won't be needed that ribbon anymore." The black-cat Faunus said.

Weiss and Gaara smiled about Blake cannot hide who she was anymore, as the white haired rapier wielder spoke. "I better suggest that getting everyone to the evacuation site."

"Yeah, I'll be contacted Velvet or anyone where they are." Gaara spoke up. "Once they're hold the Grimm while Jing's forces were protects the citizens."

"Wait, Jing's forces?" Weiss asked, confused about this, when she first saw the Mobile Suits were arrived in the school.

"Oh…" Gaara muttered for his mind had slipped, as he sighed and explained to the girls. "Girls, our friend Jing here was the one leading his army."

That surprises the checkmate duo about how Jing is leader of the highly advance weapons, it far superior then Atlas. And also the military army as well, which never thought about Atlas is far behind on Jing's army.

"If you wanted to ask about it? He had personally secretly allied Ozpin, when had his army assembled to had them to help us." Gaara explained. "He must've set this operation to rebel the invasion, and also the Grimm to exterminate."

"Oh…" The checkmate duo understand, as until one of the pair of Titan mechas came by to find any Grimm, after the White Fang had fled, leaving the ROOT ANBU to stay and fight. And also find survivors that continue their search, and until the mecha saw the trio on the entrance.

["Hey! Are you kids, alright?"]

Causes the declared Gray Desert (consists Gaara, Weiss, and Blake, which mix color of black and white) turned to the titan, who they heard their question.

"Yes, we are! Can you take us to the evacuation site?" Gaara asked.

["Sure, I'll contact any nearby squad on this location to take you there."]

"Thank you." Gaara responded, so with that, until seeing a Titan mech ejected a drum mag of 20mm chaingun, and reloaded the new mag, as the giant mechs continue to sweep to find any enemy will come out.

Leaving Gaara, Weiss, and Blake were waiting for the squad will come around, as until the revealed cat faunus spoke up to broke the silence.

"Weiss, Gaara, after this…I take you guys to my hometown in to met my family." Blake said them for convincing.

"You have a family?" Weiss said, sounded surprisingly.

"Yeah." The cat-faunus confirmed it.

"Then why did you tell me and your team?" Weiss asked.

"You never asked." The black-cat faunus replied, shrugged. "After all, since you don't have the place to go, since your father disowns you. Surely I'll take responsible if you will be welcomed in my town."

"Yeah…I'm going to missed Winter and Whitley." Weiss said.

"Whitley?" Gaara asked, eyebrow rose.

"Oh, he's my younger brother; he's the third child of the family." Weiss answered.

"Oh." Blake and Gaara understand, since they didn't know about Weiss had a younger brother among of two sisters, being older.

 **==In the City of Vale - Earlier==**

After Goodwitch had do her part for established a safe zone, with the Titans and mechs, and soldiers were company to formed it, until something fall from the sky, which appears to be gigantic ship, its bigger then Ironwood's Atlesian Airships, as sending several of those airships which appears to be Medivac Dropships that one of the soldiers called it, then suddenly that fires a laser that hits one ofthem, as explain that it can healed wounds allies while battle.

For the most part, the city is turning into a war zone, with many of ROOT foundation ninjas, faunus, and the occasional civilian casualties, a stench of blood in the air, buildings turned rubble and ruined, and challenges that don't seem to end continuously.

At some point on, after Glynda, and her fellow professional huntsman, along with the fellow students, and also Ino as well, along with Hinata had rejoined her team since the shadow clone of Naruto takes her there. They had entered the Atlesian Airship that the shadow clones of Naruto had the system begin to reboot it, which Ironwood had it covered after the briefing with the clones of Naruto.

Ino was armed with a Bullpup Assault rifle, unlike Asuma (it was a Morita Carbine), but this is a (Morita Mk1) Scoped Sniper Rifle, which it was designed for designated squad marksman. Ino was interests in Marksman Rifles, which her assault rifle with a scope is a good taste for sure.

Since the system within the Atlesian Airship takes time to restarted.s

"Dammit!" The General yelled, as he slam his left fist on the screen, avoided to used the right to break the system.

"Sorry, General, the system will be restored until hours or less." Naruto-clone #1 said.

General sighed for the clone of Naruto, as Glynda stated. "He's right; the best to have the ship needs time to up in running."

"You're right, my man and I will stay here until system is repaired." Ironwood stated, as he turns the clones of Naruto. "Tell your original how grateful for retuned my ship, and also Ms. Rose."

"Anytime, General Ironwood." Naruto-clone replied, as he turn his squad with a nod, and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Come on, let's leave, knowing Jimmy will have time to get those droids will back into their feet." Qrow suggested.

Upon leaving the Airship, leaving Ironwood and his men will take some repairs, and until they saw a small group of ROOT, or several White Fang members had also avoided the ground units that search and destroy the Grimm or the enemy (such as White Fang or ROOT), which they're part-time for rescue for survivors.

The group was surrounded around them, knowing about how since the several members of White Fang under Adam Taurus, while fighting against Gaara, and then deal with a traitor and the former heiress of the Schnee Family.

"Aren't those bastards that were terrorizing the city?" Qrow asked.

"They are, but I don't think we should worry about them too much." Glynda stated looked confidently, and had swung her crop that pushed several members.

On this statement, they continue to wipe up everyone around, and until several of soldiers were from the Heaven's Federation that's what they call it, fires a hail of bullets at them, while prevent those to continue to cause any more property damage. Until Hinata got a phone call from her scroll, which it was from Pyrrha.

Hinata had heard about what she had said thought over the scroll, and then turn to Glynda.

"Ms. Glynda, I got a call from Pyrrha, Ozpin is…" The Hyuga heiress was about to say, interrupted, as she looked backwards, and fires a bolt into the ROOT member's head.

"What's wrong?" Glynda confused, she had a feeling what's happened to Ozpin.

"Dammit! It really did hit the fan, I'd better get back to Beacon, and I'm going on ahead, while you guys can take it from here!" Qrow commanded.

"Go, Qrow!" Glynda replied, as he began running on ahead. "While I will head back to the perimeter site. And students, we wish you luck."

And so as Glynda heading back to the perimeter to keep the Grimm or enemy individual will trying to pass the perimeter for everyone will be harmed.

When everyone was finally defeated, and until an old man with a cane covered in bandage appeared, and was staring at everyone ominously, along with two white cloaked man with masks.

Cardin huffed about this man had entered the battle, and then said. "They seriously thought some old man can intimidate us? Might as well make it easy for the old geezer!"

As the leader of CRDL charged straight at him with his mace.

"Cardin, wait!" Neji said as if speaking would do anything, but it was too late as Cardin was in a world of surprise when Danzo moved in, and stabs the young man in his gut with a kunai in hand, then two of his minions knocked him back towards to the rest of the teammates of CRDL.

"He may live, if you take him to medical." Danzo said, suggested, after sheathed his cane sword on the sheath.

"Please forgive us!" Russel replied as he, and his group picked up Cardin with the intent to get him some medical treatment. "We should had go with Professor Glynda!"

"We understand. Now hurry!" Mu said as he understood what needs to be done. "So I already figured that there was more to you than looks, so let's cut to chase."

Mu had tugged his weapon Crozz, and it had transformed into a chain whip, as Danzo took out his cane-sword, which it was modified with wind-based dust blade.

As until the two cloaked figures remove mask and cloak to reveal themselves, with new faces that cause Ino and Shino had recognized their faces with a shocking expression.

One on his left was a fairly tall and lean-built man. He had fair-skin and short spike dull black hair, it is noted that with the exception of a small area around his nose and mouth, his features were covered by a mask. His glasses were built into the mask, obscuring his eyes as is customary for members of the Aburame clan.

He was also heavily clothed — seemingly another trait of the Aburame. He wore a short black jacket with red straps over the shoulders, as customary of all Root members. This most likely showed their allegiance to the organization. He also wore a high collared, all black outfit with a red sash around his waist and what appeared to be an apron over his pants, similar to that of Neji's and carried several pouches with him and wore a pair of black gloves.

And the other one on the right, it was revealed that he was a young man with auburn coloured hair and amber eyes. He wore a short, black jacket with red straps on the shoulders like all members of Root which most likely shows allegiance to the organization. He also wore a red short kimono under the jacket with a black sash, a pair of black gloves, dark-coloured pants, and regular shinobi sandals.

"Fu!?" Ino said sound surprised, lowered her scoped assault rifle, and stared at the auburn haired man who happens to be one of her clan members of the Yamanaka.

"Torune…" Shino muttered, sounded surprised for seeing him here.

That surprises Team PLTM and the other students about Ino and Shino had recognized those two man besides the old man.

"You know those guys?" Mu asked.

"Yes, Torune was my adopted brother." Shino asked, that surprises everyone, minus Ino about did not know he had a brother.

"And also Fu is part of my family, and until I'd heard from Dad when Elder Danzo came by, and had him recruited for his foundation." Ino stated, concluded. "No wonder I haven't seen him for some time. And also I wasn't aware if he will double-crossed my clan."

"Shino…it's been a while." Torune spoke up, greeting.

"Yes, it has been…" Shino replied to his adopted brother, as he turns his head over the others. "Everyone, leave this man to me…"

"Are you sure, bug-boy?" Mu asked, unsure about Shino facing his brother.

Shiino nodded, as he took out Dorcus and Eupatorus, and stand by, and explained. "He and I know our family's arts? And I'd known about what's his capable of. He had a rare breed of insects, its nano-size, that can kill a victim's cells seconds, and it's a deadliest poison, too. Even armor or clothing cannot protect you from his venomous insects."

"Yikes! That's gross, and deadly." Tolle cringed.

"No kidding." Victoria stated, shivered her spine for mention insects, which also that Shino is a bug user to communicated insects.

"So please…leave my brother to me." Shino convinced.

"Alright, whatever." Mu replied understands, along with his team. Just like he and Athrun fought each other for sure.

As Shino stepped forward, and called out to Torune, then said. "Let's go somewhere else, Torune. You and I had settle things."

Torune nodded, as he also drawn out his own guns on his hips, which it was a pair of SMGs; those are M-3685 (from Metal Slug), so as he and Shino ran out away at the distance, which Danzo didn't mind for settle between brothers.

"And I'll take on Fu!? After all, he will put out to shame to our clan's name." Ino declared, as she had her sights on her fellow clansman in her scope.

"I'm going with you, Ino." Hinata called out for assists Ino, by went to the blonde besides her, as she place her crossbow on her back and formed a Gentle Fist stance.

"Thanks, Hinata, and I could use a Hyuga fought besides me." The blonde appreciated while had her sights on Fu, as until seeing Fu Yamanaka took out his weapon on his back, as Danzo didn't mind for letting his subordinates will fight his fellow clan member and a Hyuga.

As Fu had drawn out his own assault rifle with grenade launcher on his back, the AR-10 Heavy Automatic Rifle, loaded with 7.62mm (also from Metal Slug), and 40mm for grenade launcher.

So with that, as they're begun to fight the leader of the ROOT fraction …

 **(AN: I had adjusting the storylines, which the timeline for sure that I had time for at least. Which it will be following the flow of time. So…think about when Shino against Torune when he is now a Reanimated Undead Minion. And Ino will be facing Fu Yamanaka, not the other Fu.)**

 **==At the Evacuation Point==**

Once Gaara, Weiss, and Blake had arrived the evacuation point, until seeing Sasuke, and the others were alright, as Breck had used her semblance to healed their injuries during the intense fight with Adam Taurus. Along with Sakura and Sakuya tending the citizen casualties when the White Fang or the ROOT had harmed the innocents.

As until suddenly, a tri-prong kunai landed on the distance of everyone, minus Team BAN(D) is on the defensive stance had recognized that kunai.

As Breck/Betty was shocked in surprised a knife landed on that spot. "Whoa! Where that-"

She was bout say something in mid-sentence, and until Naruto and Ruby had appeared in the flash of yellow light causes everyone minus RWBY, SSGN, Ren and Nora, and Sakura startled about seeing the Petalstrom Duo arrived.

"Ruby!" Weiss and Yang exclaimed, joyful to see her leader/sister, as until they see Naruto which surprises everyone (namely Sun, Blake, Ren and Nora, Team CFVY, and rest of the huntsman students from any respectful academies) for seeing the blonde fox ninja's sudden change of form.

While Gaara and the rest of the Jinchuuriki siblings was aware about Naruto's transformation, which its hard to say for having a Jinchuuriki forms for their own, along with the Rookie 12 plus Sabaku siblings as well.

"Naruto!?" Yang and Weiss concluded for seeing Naruto in a golden flaming form.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted, with a smile.

"Whoa! Look at you, dude, you're on fire!" Sun exclaimed.

"You think, Sun?" Naruto frowned while still in Chakra form.

"Naruto, is that your…" Weiss said something about that new form, as Naruto looked at everyone. Seeing that a golden flaming aura covered Naruto, which seeing the black markings too. It's the first time for seeing his new founded transformation.

"You could say that." Naruto shrugged, and then explained. "This is the Nine-tails Chakra Mode. After all, being trained with Kurosaki-sensei to harness the power of Kurama, the Nine-tails."

"The what?" Sun asked confused about what he meant by that.

"We'll explain later." Naruto interjected.

"Babe, you're ONE smoking hot in that form?!" Yang exclaimed for seeing Naruto's new sudden change of form, as she give him a hug that made him to blushing along with chuckled about how admitted for Yang's statement, don't how long she'll hug him, but…

*WHACK!*

"Yang! There's no time for that!" Ruby yelled, scolding, as she slapped her older half-sister onto the head leaving a huge lumped, which she did mimic Winter did the same thing to her younger sister, well, there's opposite if you asked me.

"Oh right, The Grimm, Evacuate Beacon, and Vale is under attack, got it." Yang said recalled, looked sheepish, while rubbing the sore lump on her head.

So with that, as Weiss changed the subject, as she spoke up to the Petalstorm duo. "Anyway, you two, where have you-?"

"Don't worry, Naruto and I were fine!" Ruby interjected, confirmed they're okay. "We've got into some 'trouble' while in the city."

"So what's going on? Is everyone alright?" Naruto asked.

"The others were fine when those soldiers were lead by Jing that Karou told us." Yang stated. "Good thing everyone were exhausted during the battle against those rogue robots that we're fighting."

"And Penny?" Ruby asked.

"I'm right here, Ruby!" Penny's voice, causes Ruby and Naruto turn to see her that she's okay, as approaching them. As she ran to Ruby and gave a tackle hug causes everyone cringe for seeing how the poor little red riding reaper.

"Penny~!" She groans weakly.

It was musing for Ruby got struggled by Penny which being an android, which means she's still look being a real girl. So with that, as they stood up after that, as Ruby dust herself up.

"How you feeling?" Naruto asked Penny, since Jing had gave her a anti-virus protection on her systems.

"Much better." She replied.

Ruby and Naruto looked relief for seeing their friend is okay, and fine as well. Since she will be just like the rest of the Atlesian Knights and Paladins. As they looked around to see most the students from different academies, and also several injured Atlesian soldiers were fighting against White Fang or ROOT.

Behind Weiss and Yang, giving a clear view of Blake Belladonna lying on Gaara's lap. Gaara had sat down, looked exhausted from the fight with Adam. Blake had covered in cuts and bruises, and before they notice Weiss had a slight concussion which she's okay for sure. Behind them sit Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, who are too battered and bruised to fight.

Blake had places her hand on his hand, while being comfortable. "Gaara…"

"I know…" Gaara interjected about what she's going to say.

Weiss sighed, and turn to them, then said. "They're going to be okay. I better comforted Blake."

As the white-haired girl went back to Gaara and Blake, then Sun walked to the Petalstorm duo, and spoke up. "Hey, they're gonna be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale."

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing." Nora concluded, as she attempts to stand, but she quickly sits back down, groaning and holding her side.

The eyes of Naruto and Ruby widen in horror.

"What!?" The redhead exclaimed.

"Where's Shiru and Karou, and Kurosaki-sensei, Sakuya-sensei, Zeke, Yasha, and Johnny?" Naruto asked.

"We're here." A voice said making everyone turn to where voice came from.

It was Yasha VortexLobo and Sakuya/C. Sakura, and also there's Shiru, Karou, and their team as well. Helping the people to evacuate, and tending the wounds.

"My husband is at Vale…hunting a certain war hawk." The disguised rosette answered.

"Brother and Johnny were on the Hyperion." Yasha concluded. "We'll hold them off until the evacuation is completely, I will have a VTOL prepared to have you guys for evac. While the squad will remain stand by."

"Jaune and Pyrrha is at the Beacon courtyard on the Tower." Sakuya informed.

"But what about Jing?" Ruby asked.

"Well…that's where he was heading…to chase the woman who was behind this catastrophe, Cinder Fall." Sakuya stated.

"Got it!/Understood!" Naruto and Ruby said in unison.

"Look guys…" Sun stepped in, everyone looked at the monkey faunus, as he pointed to the sky. "That giant Grimm is circling the school! Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go, now!"

"We're not…leaving!" Ren said as he stands up, but then falls to his knees, groaning. "Ugh!"

As Nora reached out with her hand to Ren for seeing how badly he still looks.

"Ren, don't strain yourself!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ruby begins their voyage to the tower, as she looked over to Naruto with a nod, as the blonde replies, till they felt a hand on each of the side of their shoulders, seeing Yang.

"You two own me for a three-way date." Yang said.

"I know, Yang." Ruby replied.

"Same here." Naruto concluded. "We'll bring Jaune and Pyrrha back, we promise."

Yang pulled Ruby and Naruto into a hug, and whispered. "You better! And…good luck and be careful out there."

Weiss smiled as she looked at her leader, said. "I would never find myself to say this more than one time, I'm proud of you. If I had the choice to be in a team, it would be you Ruby."

Ruby smiles as she nods. "Thanks Weiss! I promise that all of us will be together once this is over!"

As Weiss turn to Naruto, and spoke up. "You may be an idiot, but I hardly respected you for being a friend, Naruto. I hope if you gave me more tips about your summoning."

"I'll keep that in mind, Weiss. It's a promise." Naruto replied. "You, Yang, and everyone watched the others…we'll be back."

And so with that, as Ruby uses her semblance to take off running full speed toward Beacon Tower, along with Naruto while in Nine-tails chakra mode in the same speed.

"Ugh, You better be!" Sun yelled, while watches them go, then shook his head admitted. "Idiots."

 **==At Beacon Tower==**

The scene pans down the front of Beacon Tower, as Jaune and Pyrrha runs out of the front door after their conversation regarding Pyrrha's destiny. After he cleared out the area to had time to head to Vale, and find help.

The muffled of Ozpin and Cinder's fight can be heard.

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number." Jaune said, as he took out his scroll, walks away, looking at it, hearing the scroll beeping. "Oh, where is it?"

Pyrrha turns and stares silently at Beacon Tower.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune's voice soon breaks her concentration, Pyrrha turns to look at him.

Prryha had discussion with Jaune about Amber, as until her thoughts were is interrupted by an explosion, following by Cinder using fire to fly up through the elevator shaft. The two teens stare at the tower in surprised.

"But…Ozpin…" Jaune looked disbelief about what happen to the headmaster, as he was ready to run back in.

"There's no time…" Pyrrha shakes her head, then looks at Juan, quickly adopting a determined tone. "Go! Get to Vale and call help!"

"Huh?" Jaune confused an eyebrow being rose, being puzzled, turning to her. "What are 'you' gonna do?"

Pyrrha slowly turns her head to stare up at the top of Beacon Tower. Following her gaze, Jaune realizes what she plans to do.

"No…" Jaune shook his head. "No, Pyrrha, you can't! You saw how powerful she is!"

The blonde knight gesture at the tower where Cinder is going to the top, arguing and begging the redhead gladiator.

"I won't let you do-" Jaune was about to continue.

Suddenly, Pyrrha grabs Jaune's head in both hands and silences him with a long kiss on the lips. After a moment of hesitation, he gently pulls her in and returns the kiss, while Pyrrha slightly raises her foot behind her. She then pulls away, ending the kiss, and stares into his eyes, one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said, sadly, having to depart from him.

She then uses her Semblance on his armor, pushing him directly into a nearby locker, which slams shut from the impact.

"Hey! W-wait! Stop, stop!" Jaune spoke up, cried out, plead to Pyrrha trying to get out, as she walks over to the locker and begins typing coordinates into it to send him away. "Pyrrha, please, don't do this!"

And until Pyrrha felt a huge presence as she sees a familiar Filipino-decent with black trench coat with silver linings, wielded a strange key-like weapon.

"Leave Pyrrha…" Jing declared as he walked to her. "Leave 'her' to me."

Pyrrha saw Jing, had arrived, and notice his eyes were glowing white, as same goes as Jaune had saw his eyes. Which this is why Ozpin wanted to called Jing for help.

Pyrrha glanced at the teen, and said. "Sorry, Mr. Jing…I can't, I don't want you to-"

"I've already know." Jing interrupted, causes Pyrrha's eyes widen about he knows about this. "I'm going to settle this, once in for all…if you move…I'll force you."

With a tone, as he quickly drawn Ebony Pistol aim at her, causes Pyrrha's eyes widen, more.

Jaune busted the locker open looking at Jing with an incredulous look. "What?! Are you crazy?! Pyrrha couldn't stand a chance against her! Not even you! Why?!"

"You know I was the one overwhelmed her." Jing explained that cause made Jaune and Pyrrha sensed seeing that woman had cuts, and bruises that came from him that they had notice already. "But I don't want Pyrrha to end your life."

"He's right, ya'know!" Naruto's voice called out causes the Arkos duo turn to see, and most surprisingly to see Naruto in his Nine-tails Chakra mode, and Ruby as well.

"Naruto?" Jaune confused, as he rubbing his eyes to see if he was hallucinated.

"It's not hallucinated, Jaune. It's real. And it's a long story." Naruto confirmed it. "I'd sensed what happen to Ozzy? Dammit! That bitch will pay for what she did to him!"

"My awesome boyfriend here will kick some baddies!" Ruby declared, since then Naruto felt Ozpin's presence, which its completely gone, which means that something is happen to the Headmaster, and then continue their way to the Tower for sure.

"But Ruby, Naruto, you don't understand…?" Pyrrha tried to argued.

"We know about the Four Maidens…" Ruby interjected that surprised her fellow redhead.

"How did…?" Pyrrha was about asked about that subject.

"Kurosaki-sensei told us about the legend was real based from fairy tales." Naruto explained, interrupted her sentence. "But…I'm deeply disappointed in you, Pyrrha."

That causes Pyrrha eyes widen in shocked for Naruto's tone, and also his expression looked disappointed.

"I would have made it clear for you didn't trust your teammates…but Ozzy would had tell you about telling your teammates…but YOU decide to ignored it, planning to abandon them for accept your burden!" Naruto said.

"But…" The redhead spartaness was about to protest.

"But, WHAT!? They're your teammates for God's sake!" Naruto yelled, narrowed his eyes at them, causes Jaune gulped, and Pyrrha looked terrifying. "So 'don't' abandon them, if they will consider you a 'scum', so just go help the others! They needed you!"

"He's right, Pyrrha. The others needed you." Ruby said agreement with Naruto. "Like Naruto said from Kakashi-sensei; 'those who abandon the mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends or teammates are worse then scum'."

Pyrrha had forgotten about that speech of Kakashi's words, along with Naruto, and Ruby, so now as she felt lonely that if she'll abandon her friends and teammates.

Pyrrha sighed as she looks away, and said. "…C'mon Jaune… They're right, we needed to go…the others need me…and 'you' needed me…"

Jaune smiled about how Pyrrha changed her mind about she will not up against Cinder Fall.

"Naruto…Ruby… Please return alive." Pyrrha added.

"We will…" Ruby nodded. "And I'm sure me and Naruto will avenge Ozpin…"

Naruto create a shadow clone, as his clone went to official couple, and instructed. "My clone will take you to the evacuation site."

Until the Shadow Clone of Naruto stepped in, and extended both of his hands.

"Grab onto my hand? I had the mark on the evacuation point to take you two here." Naruto-clone instructed, receiving a nod from Pyrrha and Jaune, as they to do so, and then they disappeared with a yellow flash.

Jing, Naruto, and Ruby was already heading to the door in the entrance, but until the Filipino-decent swordsman which considered a freelancer stopped on his tracks, causes the Petalstorm duo turns to him. As he notice something on the sky, with his eyes narrowed for he did sure sensed 'him'.

"What is it, Jing?" Naruto wondered, as seeing his head looked up, and then turn to them.

"You guys go on ahead; I'll catch up with you. Go!" Jing replied and command, as he stepped back a bit, and then his eyes begin to glow brighter, and then his body is engulfed in white light, and then a red markings, on eyes, and a circle symbol on his forehead.

And also pair of transparent wings, and then manes of white energy on his back. As until knee down and jumped to take flight ascends to the top of the tower.

So as the Petalstorm duo nodded each other, and then enters the entrance of the tower.

Once they entered the entrance, and then they runs to the nearest elevator and Naruto uses his chakra arms to opens it wide, as they stepped inside, and notice a large hole in the floor and roof of the elevator that cause by Cinder which he was on her way up.

Naruto and Ruby steps insides the elevator, as Ruby pressed the button as the elevator started ascending towards the battle, unknown to Ruby, her eyes were started to glow, while her heart is started to pounding hard against her chest, but she focus on the roof of the elevator when the top of the tower.

Naruto had notice it right now, unaware of his girlfriend's presence their gaze.

 _'It's glowing…meaning it's almost manifested.'_ Naruto thought as well. _'If what Qrow said is true…then it's best to wait to see…'_

So with that, until Ruby changed her Gravity Dust round magazine, into a New round which manufacture by Naruto's explosive tags, which it had an explosive symbol. After all, it's also based on FRAG-12 shells which Yang haven't used them, which rather than slugs and spread shot.

She creates Incendiary rounds, along with Naruto's explosive tags that he recreate, its small, compare to the normal size. Naruto had create a small square-shape explosive tag on the tip of the ammunition which means for heavy armored Grimm to be advantage such as the Deathstalker's shell.

 **==At the Skies==**

"So…you decide to step in, when you saw the destruction." Jing stated, while gliding on the sky above.

On Jing's eyes to see Mosuke was appeared as well, his eyes were also glowing dark-green.

"You could say that, Jing…and I am here to stop your ass when Cinder decides to call me here." Mosuke replied.

"So…she wanted you to hold me back to be precise for my interference." Jing guessed.

"Indeed…" Mosuke replied, as he summons his Dark keyblade of Necron, while Jing had his keyblade in hand. "Let's settle this…"

 **==At the Top of Tower, In Ozpin's Office==**

A large amount of smoke flows out from the elevator, masking the entrance of Cinder Fall. She confidently strides to the window across the room, a smirk on her face. As if sensing her presence, the Dragon climbs up to the top, peers at her through the window, and screeches.

"Shhhh… This is your home now." Cinder said in a quiet, gentle and comforting tone.

The Dragon stares at her and utters a shorter, quieter screech. Cinder backs away from the window and holds her hand out to the side, creating a fireball in her palm. The sound of sparks distracts her, and she looks over her shoulder at the elevator, her fireball dissipating.

The Dragon stares at her and utters a shorter, quieter screech. Cinder backs away from the window and holds her hand out to the side, creating a fireball in her palm.

*Elevator screeches to a stops!*

The sound of sparks distracts her, and she looks over her shoulder at the elevator, her fireball dissipating. After a few moments, the sparks come to a stop, and immediately upon the elevator doors' opening.

*Dings!*

 **(Cue the Music: Final Fantasy VI Remastered OST: Dancing Mad – Starts)**

Bullets flies toward Cinder, who casually leans to her right to dodge with a smirk on her face. The bullets is soon followed by a ball of energy of Naruto's Rasengan, and Cinder puts her arms up, blocking it and causes explode that surprised Cinder a little about Naruto's power, and also that form too.

While Cinder uses fire to hover in the air, Naruto in Nine-tails Chakra Mode had his hand formed a Wind-style: Rasengan, sending her hurtling to the floor but Ruby came in with a swing of her scythe which Cinder barely evaded but a scratch appeared as it bleed, staring down his opponent.

Cinder gains a fiery glow around her eyes and swipes her hand through the air, attacking Nine-tails Naruto with an arc of fire. She then shoots a stream of fire, which he dives over. Six small fireballs form in a circle behind Cinder, and she sends another streak of fire toward Ruby, who barely avoids it.

Before Cinder was surprisingly for seeing Naruto's new form, she felt a powerful aura within him that looked more powerful, since she was informed about how power of the Jinchuuriki or holders of the nine beast. If she wanted to get her hands on that much power with combination of the Fall Maiden, she will be indestructible. It will take time to have her under grasp, if her previous idea regarding recruiting them.

Once again, the Maiden sends a stream of fire the young redhead's way, but this time, blocks it with her scythe by spinning it. She leaps toward Cinder, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stops, she spins around and slashes Cinder's arm with her scythe. However, Cinder catches the blade and pulls, turning Ruby around.

Cinder slams her palm into Ruby's stomach, and fire bursts forth, blasting the young huntress away. Ruby slams into a wall and falls to her hands and knees. She then stands back up and faces Cinder with determination still in her eyes. Cinder propels herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again. She attempts to slam into Ruby's abdomen, but she leaps into the air above her and wraps her arm around Cinder's.

As Cinder slows to a stop, Ruby positions herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushes off, flipping herself over Cinder. She uses the momentum to flip and toss Cinder across the floor. Cinder lands on her front and, as she slides, she pushes off the floor to get back on her feet and perform a back-handspring.

Her smirk turns into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Ruby charging forward to slam the back part of her scythe into Cinder's abdomen and push her over uses her blink, the third stage of Ruby's semblance. As Cinder stumbles backwards, Nine-tails Sonic comes in with his fist which hits Cinder's right hand, then slashes Cinder's left hand with Kursmasaiga in sword mode imbued with Nine-tails chakra.

He then spins around and slashes across Cinder's abdomen and legs. The Fox ninja spins around to attack again, but Cinder performs a backflip whilst kicking him, with flames trailing behind her foot. The kick knocks Naruto into the air, and he quickly righted herself. He flips his sword in his grip, holds it back, and then tosses it toward Cinder while firing his swords at him, and followed by his volley of shurikens.

Six fireballs appear around Cinder again, but they dissipate when Cinder backhands the sword away, and melt the shurikens. Then Ruby comes in with her Crescent Rose in its sniper mode shooting rounds toward her, and she incinerates them all away, as well.

After being momentarily distracted by the bullets of Crescent Rose, Cinder returns her attention to Naruto and gains a look of slight surprise, then annoyance.

Naruto launches himself toward Cinder and puts his arms around her, tackling her. The two turn each other in mid-air, fighting to be the one on top. Upon their landing, the room fills with a white cloud.

When the dust settles, Naruto has Cinder in a choke hold, and Cinder is barely managing to hold Kuramasaiga away from her neck. The Dragon flies away, and Cinder's eyes begin glowing as she applies heat to the sword in her hands. His grip tightens as she heats the sword more and more, staring over her shoulder at Naruto. Upon hearing a loud screech, Cinder turns her gaze ahead and smirks, while Ruby gains a look of fear.

While Naruto sets his focus on the Dragon that is flying toward the tower, Cinder kneed him making the Naruto stumble. Just before the Dragon slams its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office, Cinder elbows him in the abdomen.

The room fills with a green glow as the windows shatter and Naruto goes flying across the room. Giant cogs and debris come crashing down in the office, and the structure containing the CCT's transmitter falls to the ground outside, in pieces.

Naruto stood up on his feet while his Chakra Mode is active, while Cinder watches on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet. On Cinder's case that notice that sword of Naruto cannot melted by her hands, and who could it's possible that sword cannot break or smelting.

While looking for a way to distract Cinder, Ruby notices Ozpin's collapsed metal desk and uses her Crescent Rose to throw it at the corrupt Maiden, knocking her to the floor.

She then quickly grabs Naruto's Kuramasaiga and throws it at Naruto who caught it. Then he uses his chakra arm grabbed the desk, and then throws it at Cinder.

With a burst of flame, Cinder throws the desk off of herself and levitates in the air. Both of them rolls out of the way of two streams of fire that Cinder sends their way and attempts to block a third. However, the force of the third sends the two tumbling backward, and the floor momentarily catches fire while Nine-Tails Naruto and Ruby rolls to their feet. From behind the wall of flame, Ruby shoots at Cinder, who confidently backhands it away.

She then looks up in surprise to see a multitude of Giant Ball Rasengans by Naruto's chakra arms, along with giant cogs in the air around her. Using his arms of the power of Nine-tails slams them to knock Cinder's feet from beneath her and then slams a cog down on Cinder's abdomen to pin her to the floor. Ruby got her Crescent Rose into scythe mode, then brings the cogs together into a pile on top of Cinder, before each arm slams into her.

However, Cinder blasts them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions. One of the cogs flies toward Ruby, who spins her Crescent Rose to block, in vain. The force of the impact slams her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her Aura.

Cinder was about to finish her off, until someone appeared with a blur, as that attack blocked by a light blue blade, causes her eyes in widen to see that the blade of Naruto's Kuramasaiga had morphed into a new form.

Seeing his blade is glowing light blue, and until it morphs another a third form of Naruto's Kuramasaiga; it was a blade weapon (not like school blade-tool), its blade is silvery sky blue, and its lightweight, then it's hilt is blue, and the design is rapier-like handle with a blade on the end of pommel, and its collar has a Uzumaki crest on it. **(W1-2)**

"This is ' **Silfarion: The Sonic Sword** '." Naruto declared. "And you leave Ruby OUT OF THIS!"

As they break away, as Naruto slashes Cinder with a super-sonic that far equals Ruby's semblance, as Cinder she blocked every slash, which she cannot able to followed every move the blonde fox ninja can do. Unknown to Cinder about Naruto placed several of Raijin kunais around the area, several of them given to Ruby to place around the area for his formed Turf.

 **==Back to the City==**

They were surprise big time, considering how team PLTM, and HRNS are fighting a real horror show of a man, and they needed help, and they needed it now.

This was the time where Mu had argued, and call for his brothers assistance, as everyone still fended off Danzo, which just happen to be the same time Lowe had thrown 10 grenades at the same time hoping it would kill Danzo, but it didn't.

Before long Athrun had finally arrive, causes Mu scuffed, and said. "What took you so long!"

"I had to go, and give a little pep talk." Athrun said as he turned Keaper into its scythe form.

As they're about to continue their fight, suddenly a familiar tri-prong Kunai had landed in front of the brothers, and his team.

Athrun confused about that sudden weird looking knife, and wondered. "What the hell is with that…?"

As he was about asked in mid-sentence, as Danzo's eyes widen about that who that kunai belongs to.

 _'Good…now he's here.'_ Danzo thought, smirked on his face about he had his opportunity.

*Vboom!*

Instead of the blonde knucklehead, but it was Kurosaki/C. Naruto had arrived kneel down in front of Team PLTM and Athrun was completely shocked for a newcomer had appeared in a yellow flash, just like Naruto does. And also he had his usual attire and orange haori will black flames, until he grabbed the kunai.

"The hell!? That looks just like Naruto's Flying…? Flying? Whatever-that-was?" Athrun said for sure.

"It's 'Flying Thunder God', kid." Kurosaki/C. Naruto correcting.

"HEY! I'M NINETEEN, ASSHOLE!" Athrun protested.

C. Naruto/Kurosaki ignored Athrun's outburst, while staring at Danzo, and thinks in his mind. _'Same old senile war hawk…'_

Danzo was frowned that he thought that was Naruto Uzumaki what his late subordinate had died by the hands of Naruto and Ruby.

 _'That's 'not' the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki.'_ Danzo thought, as he spoke up demanding to the teen.

"Who are you?"

"Hmph, is that the way, huh, Danzo Shimura." C. Naruto/Kurosaki replied, as he move his haori as side seeing a hilt of Sword of Kusanagi, as he quickly drawn it.

Causes Danzo's eyes widen about how did he know his name, along with Athrun and Team PLTM.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You know this old coot?" Tolle asked.

"Not 'known of', 'heard of'." C. Naruto/Kurosaki replied corrected, as he steps forward. "I'm here about regarding the Hidden Leaf."

That causes eyes of Danzo about what happen while his absence, which after he had Homura and Koharu remain and keeping Tsunade off for regarding the search of the Nine-tails.

"You want to know? Well, after you betrayed Hidden Leaf considered you a 'traitor', and the good news that your followers of the civilian council is disbanded and executed." C. Naruto explained, causes Danzo's eyes widen about the news about he had lost his followers.

Athrun and Team PLTM cannot understand about this bullshit, what was all about? Hidden Leaf? Traitor? And etc.

"Homura and Koharu is also as well, for outvoted the decision the seat of the Hokage? Is it because you've only did it for the good of the village? By attempt to make Naruto your weapon for yourself? Well too bad, it's already matter for the village had no longer trusted in you because your crimes." Kurosaki added, countered, which causes Danzo furious about his other advisors is now dead.

"And also you wanted to know what you did to order Sasuke's older brother Itachi to exterminate the Uchiha Clan leaving his younger brother to spare." He concluded.

"The hell! The Emo had an older brother!?" Tolle exclaimed, shocking about why Sasuke didn't know he had a brother, when he was older brother as well.

"That's the lie!" Danzo exclaimed, didn't believe about this.

"It's true; you wanted to know what happen to them?" Kurosaki asked, as he took out something on his pocket and toss two items on the ground.

Danzo's eye widen more, for seeing two items were belonging to his old teammates along with Hiruzen; it was Homura's glasses, which the frames were cracked and covered in blood, and along with Koharu's hair pin with two pears dangling on the side, is also covered in blood.

 _'No, no, NO!'_ Danzo thought in furiously shout in his mind for did not believe about his supporters is dead, as he glares at Kurosaki, while smiling at him, mockingly.

"DAMN YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! But how? How did you went to my world?!" The war-hawk demanded in a venom tone.

Kurosaki/C. Naruto laughed about how it was hilarious for Danzo's furious expression.

"'Your world'? Don't make me laugh. I had a 'technique' that allows me to summon a portal to go another dimension. And also a member of the organization can use it." He replied.

"Bullshit! A dimension portal?" Athrun denied the claimed of C. Naruto stated.

"And what proof?" Danzo narrowed his eye at him, which he will used that 'eye' to manipulated him for seeing wanted information regarding to get back to Elemental Nations.

C. Naruto/Kurosaki smirked, and replied. "You want 'proof'?"

As the orange-haired teen place his hand on his face, and declared.

"'Here's' the proof."

Suddenly that causes Danzo, along with Athrun and Team PLTM for seeing that his face and hair had changed; his orange hair is changed into sun-kissed blonde hair, causes the war-hawk had recognized that hair before.

 _'It can't be…!'_ Danzo couldn't believe who's arrived, before Naruto, and spoke up. "Minato Namikaze?"

"Close…" The voice of revealed C. Naruto, as he removes his hand on his face to let him a better view, causes Danzo's eyes widen for seeing a familiar whisker marks.

"You're…!?" Danzo was about say about he had recognized that face that looked just like Naruto Uzumaki.

"That's right, Shimura…"

At the views of the reveal face of Naruto Uzumaki, the older counterpart of the younger counterpart.

"I'M Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." C. Naruto declared.

Causes Athrun and Team PLTM was completely shocked in surprised about seeing an older version of their Naruto.

"But that…" Athrun was about denied the fact, and not true.

C. Naruto turns his head, and interrupted. "It's true about that, did Naruto didn't tell about me? I'm his teacher for 7 days training, along with the others?"

That causes Athrun tensed about Naruto did mentioned that was his teacher after all, and why there's two Narutos here.

Danzo couldn't believe about this man claimed to be 'Naruto Uzumaki', but he heard right about the other surname is…

"Naruto Uzumaki…Namikaze? Then…"

"That's right, Danzo…" C. Naruto interjected, as he turn faced at him. "It was our father; myself and my younger counterpart."

Danzo's eyes widen for he didn't notice the resemblance between Naruto and Minato, and thinks out loud. _'Damn it! I didn't the resemblance? Damn you, Minato! You have a heir after all! All those years…and that means… Kushina Uzumaki is his mother! That mean… Damn you, Hiruzen! You know about this!?'_

"Oh, so you figured it out about my mother Kushina as well." C. Naruto concluded, notice his body language. "And don't even bother about used Shisui's eye on me."

That causes Danzo's eyes widen about he knows about the Kotoamatsukami, as well. And how could this possible about he knows about the eye.

"How…?"

"Simple…" C. Naruto begun, as he closed his eyes, within seconds later, and slowly opens them causes Danzo's eyes widen for seeing a familiar metallic purple eyes with riconcentric circles in a ripple pattern and 6-tomoes in each.

"That's…impossible!" Danzo exclaimed, looked disbelief for seeing those eyes before, he thought it was just a myth.

"That's right…it's the Rinnegan, and its full power as well." C. Naruto replied.

"The what?" Athrun could not understand about these eyes, still being stupid and confused about this, and until suddenly he felt something like his soul is being pulled, causes his eyes widen to see another Naruto right front of him with his Rinnegan flares at him.

 _'Such speed and power…'_ Danzo thought in shocked for he had witnessed his power and timing to create an shadow clone of older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki. _'If I kill him, and I took the possession of the Rinnegan, and I shall become a god.'_

"Are you an airhead?" C. Naruto-clone asked, causes Athrun's spine shivered about he felt a strong influence of the older blonde of younger counterpart. Which he shook his head for a no, until Mu stepped in.

"Sorry about my older brother? He always being so stubborn and could not believe about you're an alien or something." He said sheepish. "After all the girls were his teammates to keep him in line."

Athrun could retort about his so-called 'ghostly' brother for who side is on.

"Are you and your team with Raven?" Orig. C. Naruto asked, while staring at Danzo, questioning Mu.

"No, I'm not. She saves me once since I owned her for sure. I tried to be reason on Athrun for I'm still alive." Mu stated.

"He's right; we're injured so she and her tribe had take care of us, so we're continue heading to Vale or Sunnyvale." Victoria concluded.

"Oh…" C. Naruto confirmed Mu's point along with Victoria, and sighed, and thinks. _'Raven, you've maybe part of the tribe, and being its leader…'_ **(2)**

"I-I-I'm sorry, dude, really!" Athrun apologized, sheepish. "Really? I was joking, and I did not know about you're being…"

"You want to know?" C. Naruto-clone asked, while the original, as he stared his eyes on his that causes Athrun's eyes widen for seeing memories in his head and seeing about the truth about its true for seeing two Narutos on the beach, and seeing training Naruto, and his team, along with everyone else.

Once it's done, and Athrun spoke up. "I…I believe you."

With respond, as the shadow clone of Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Good…" C. Naruto blinks his eyes, then rolled on the side, and then turn to Danzo. "Now…Athrun, and Mu? You and your team better stand back, and let me had settle score with him."

Athrun was about to protest, until Victoria stops him, and she said. "He's right, look at his eyes; I can tell that he's a veteran."

That surprises Athrun about his man is a badass, and also he did fought in a huge battle before.

"He's right…I would suggest that you all being…witness for between me and Danzo…" C. Naruto stated. "But…you can call me 'Arashi' or 'Kurosaki', if you insisted."

As Team PLTM shrugged for its insisted, and several said 'whatever', about this. As the group move out in the way for cannot get themselves in the crossfire between strongest individual.

"Now…" Naruto begin, and then his left hand is sparks with a sound of birds.

"What's with that…?" Victoria was about, which surprisingly, until seeing him shots a bright blue sword-like beam directing at Danzo which it impales in high speed on his left hand thrust at the old coot, which assume that was a lightning extending from his abdomen all the way up to the older C. Naruto's hand.

"Whoa! That's fast!" She exclaimed, seeing a beam of blue lightning.

"A laser beam?" Mu concluded.

Danzo was caught off-guard for seeing his abdomen was pierced, and suddenly he vanished. And then suddenly C. Naruto quickly ran behind him and slashed the chokuto then being blocked by Danzo's sword clashing, which he was standing behind him before his lightning attack struck him.

"What the hell!?" Athrun and Mu exclaimed surprised for seeing the old man vanished, and then suddenly appeared behind C. Naruto.

"Is he a ghost?" Athrun asked.

"Wrong." A feminine voice that startles Athrun and Team PLTM to see C. Sakura, now she revealed herself causes more surprisingly for how weird having two Narutos, but TWO Sakuras.

"What did you mean, uh…?" Lowe was about asked.

"Call me Sakuya." Sakuya/C. Sakura insisted.

"Right, Ms. Sakuya, what did you mean by that?" He questioned.

"As you can see…Danzo had dishonored the Uchiha's name by embedding the eyes of Sasuke's family." Sakuya/C. Sakura stated, as she shook her head up. "Look at his arm."

As they followed C. Sakura's gaze at Danzo's arm which showed his arm and had ten eyeballs in them with one of them looking shut.

Their eyes widen with some looking ready to puke, as Athrun spoke up, not feeling well.

"That's gross!" He said, disgusted.

"Yeah, but my husband will put him out of his misery." Sakuya stated.

"Wait, your husband?" Athrun asked, causes his eyes widen for realized. "You mean…?"

"Yup." The older rosette confirmed. "He's fighting Danzo right now. And anyway, the one you saw was 'everything' is illusion."

"Illusion? Like Ms. Illusionist?" The latter asked.

"Something liked that." The rosette answered to Athrun, and continues. "He had lose one of the eyes that been used that illusion."

"Hold on!" Mu stated, as he looked closer on Danzo's arm while fighting C. Naruto, until another is closed as well. "You're right; two of those eyes were closed as well."

"Yes, but Danzo had no longer needed them once he'll replace it." Sakuya stated. "But its called 'Izanagi."

"Izanagi?" Athrun and PTLM asked, confused about that subject.

Sakuya nodded, and explained. "Izanagi is a forbidden technique known only to Sharingan wielders like Danzo possessed, and Sasuke and/or Itachi does. It has the power to warp reality around the user allowing them to survived even the power lethal of blows."

"Wait a tic; you're saying that technique like that? Then that means he's invincible." Victoria gasped.

"Don't be so sure, Ms. Victoria." Sakuya continued. "There's a reason Izanagi is forbidden. Like all Mangekyo abilities that drain away the vision of an Uchiha's eyes, the Izanagi takes it away just like that."

"So, it can only be used once, meaning that lead to blindness?" Lowe asked.

"To a regular Uchiha like Sasuke, yes, given Danzo's situation however…" Sakuya continued, as she notice the First Hokage's wood-style emitting from his arm, along with the face on his bicep, as well as the other Sharingan eyes on his arm. "He has more chances of using it. Because of that arm of his, with his late association during the train, he had experiment on his arm."

"Not to mention there's a face as well." Tolle concluded.

"That's right…but my husband will handle it that also leaves Danzo's vulnerability only eight eyes, he can only use it eight times, but it also means he's using a lot of aura just to use it." Sakuya added.

"So that's why Arashi will face him alone." Athrun finished, getting a nod from the older pinkette, which made him gritted his teeth for unfair about those guys were badass, but Athrun is a badass too.

"Not to mention, we only wanted that arm and that eye." Sakura concluded.

"You're fucking kidding, right?" Athrun exclaimed, sound gruesome.

"Yes…but, we only wanted the half of 'his' eye." The older rosette answered, as he glance at Athrun. "Remember me?"

That causes Athrun's eyes widen to see her changed into her disguised form, which means that was them during the train, not he's gotten the point.

 **==Back to the Skies==**

*Clash!*

A several sparks of white and green light, as seeing Jing and Mosuke exchanging blows, and until the Filipino-decent freelancer had his Soul Takers to assists the wielder, while gray-haired warlord dodged it. Since then that battle within the skies is very intense. As it was long to take to stand-off

Jing and Mosuke clashes another with their key-shape weapons, as

"You teaching that blonde brat to used the '10 Commandments'?" Mosuke stated.

"It's the only option for Naruto to learn it!" Jing replied, as he countered pushed up, and slashed, that causes Mosuke to dodged.

 _'Xing, I need you to help Naruto and Ruby!'_ Jing mental contacted his nobody.

 _'I'm on my way.'_ Xing replied.

 **==Back to the City==**

It was completely massive fight, Athrun and Team PLTM was completely speechless about seeing the results about how strong C. Naruto is, against Danzo.

Until the others arrival such as Ino, Hinata, and Shino emerged from the battlefield; Ino and Hinata manage defeat Fu Yamanaka with a sniper battle, since Fu was as sensory-type, and also the same ability as Ino does. But he was completely underestimated by the girls. Which Ino's new ability that which making the Yamanaka Clan proud, and also her father, too.

And then there's Shino and Torune, being friends and brothers in sibling bond. But during the fight, Shino revealed had breeding his insects with some of Torune's nano-insects, producing new insects that can repel his toxins. As Shino used his insects to pin Torune long enough to shot him in a heart, Torune expressed his joy in seeing now well Shino turned out.

After all, Torune gives Shino an pair of Nano-size venomous insects for his own arsenal for his colony, since Shino appreciated to carried the legacy of his adopted brother, and a friend.

They're bloodied and bruised, but alive. Thanks to Hinata and Ino being medics, while Shino manage to reproduced new breeds for repels poison of Torune. And until, R and N of HNRS had captured a POW named Sai, who happens been loyal to Danzo which according to Kurosaki/C. Naruto, he need him to live as long as he will gave him a chance.

On the center of the battlefield that Naruto and Danzo were fighting. With them, his Sharingan that belongs to Shisui had been ripped from his skull and his arm containing the ten Sharingan ripped from his body, the wound cauterized so that he would not bleed to death, was Danzou Shimura.

Danzo was completely overwhelmed by Naruto's strength that Shisui's Sharingan is useless that because of the Rinnegan had immune it, so he cannot be control him because of it, and also his 'form' was completely intense, and powerful too. Not to mention, the older blonde explained everything about being the older counterpart of the younger counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki.

He told Danzo everything, that he and his wife, Sakuya or Mako aka Sakura Haruno nee Uzumaki-Namikaze. She is also the older counterpart to the younger Sakura as well. Since they been in this world for two and half years. Since their ranks were a Sannin-level. Not to mention, he and his wife were the ones trained Naruto and the other Ninja-related friends.

Since C. Naruto got what he wanted; Shisui's eye, along with the 10 Sharingan eyes on that arm, and also the cells of the Hashirama Senju as well.

Minutes later, the leader of the ROOT ANBU foundation was at Naruto's feet. The victorious Six-Path Sage looked down on his defeated foe, his expression grim, while holding the Sword of Kusanagi in hand.

"You couldn't just leave my younger counterpart in peace, just unlike your counterpart, Shimura." Naruto snapped. "You tried to initiate a shinobi war out of pure spite. Now look at you. Your army is destroyed. The White Fang fled because their leader is critical damage cause by Gaara. Jing's forces have wiped out what remained of your ROOT and the White Fang allies. You are the last one."

In the face of his demise, Danzou was defiant. "You little brat. You don't deserve to be the 'Sage of the Six-Path'! That title should have been mine; along with that so-called 'leader' you have had an army! His armies should have been mine! I would have conquered the Elemental Nations and brought it under the control of the Leaf making the 'Will of Fire' bright and stay strong! And YOU don't deserve of those eyes!"

That earned him a kick to the head from Naruto, causing the crippled war-hawk to fall over.

"I was hoping that you would be begging for your miserable life…" The Blonde Sage replied as his wife Sakuya/C. Sakura hauled him upright, and the older blond continues. "You don't know that I'd related to the original Sage of the Six Path. You're not even from the Uchiha clan, nor the Hyuga clan, the Uzumaki Clan, the Kaguya Clan, AND the Senju clan."

C. Naruto stared at the Danzo with a narrow eyes, glaring at him, ignoring the fact that being the 2nd Sage of the Six-Path, along with Sakura being the carrier of C. Sasuke's Eternal Sharingan, and he continues.

"You are the last one alive who planning to rule Hidden Leaf with an iron fist until you're return when the villagers saw you now a traitor, Shimura. Don't think I've forgotten that you were planning to manipulate the Ten-tails to get your hands on… All of this, from what had happened when 'you' coaxed Itachi into killing the Uchiha Clan to this very moment...it is your mess. Your responsibility. In trying to make Konoha stronger, you sealed its fate."

"I should have killed you and your loudmouth counterpart of yours myself when I had the chance!" Danzou snarled. "Saturobi should not have let any of you live!"

"Shame…" Kurosaki/C. Naruto replied. "Old man Sarutobi respected you once upon a time. But you got arrogant. You tried to make me into a weapon, along with my counterpart, and even plan to unleashed 'hell' if you didn't know about how dangerous that 'beast is'…"

"When Sarutobi blocked you, you tried to send your ROOT to kidnapped neither me nor my counterpart. But, life goes on. I will return home to Shell Town after this, with my wife for spending time. You will not live to see the end of this day. In war, there are winners...and losers. I'm cashing you out, Danzou. But the last thing you will see that you have you have lost your chances to be the Sixth Hokage."

As Naruto activates his Rinnegan, and uses Tsukuyomi on him. "I'll show you about what happen to the Hidden Leaf… **Tsukuyomi!** "

Danzo watched, unable to turn away or closed his eyes due of the influence of the Tsukuyomi. Hearing uproars and also the citizens tortured Homura and Koharu, along with the one of the employers of the Matron were completely executed for kidnapped orphans after the Matron was shocked about one of the employers betrayed the Leaf, many villagers lost their trust to the civilian council who had mistreated the Fourth Hokage's son.

Not to mention, many children had animal features which he guessed that was the Shinigami's curse that made them into a Faunus. Not to mention, since he works with Orochimaru for taking the invasion so he had his chance for being the next Hokage.

Until seeing C. Naruto alias as Arashi to fix everything, healed Tsunade and Jiraiya, reviving the Fourth Raikage, Ay, after Pein killed him. And also around the Elemental Nations, since he had fixed everything for been several of months during his absence.

But now…everything that the Village of the Five Nations is now restored its balance. Thanks to Arashi Uzumaki, aka C. Naruto Uzumaki, now as the Second Sage of the Six Path, after all, being the bearer of the soul of Ashura Otsutsuki, he is the man who made peace.

Once the Tsukuyomi is faded, Danzo was completely disbelief about how everything is downfall for his plans was now completely ruined in several of months which he was gone with the rest of his ROOT. His dream, his ambition, his 'own' Will of Fire, and the glory are now…destroyed…

As Naruto steps back a bit, while Danzo still in shocked, and said to him with final words.

"Your own 'Will of Fire' shall extinguish for corruption. But nothing more…"

"I. AM. Danzo Shimura! I. SHALL. BECOME-!" Danzo was about finished his sentence for his declaration.

*Swish!*

Danzo's chest was struck by Naruto's Sword of Kusanagi that cuts his sentense, and older blonde scoffed. "Hmph, Asshole…you talk too much."

*Swosh!*

With a one swing, the leader of the ROOT Foundation was dead, his head liberated from his body. **(4)**

Naruto flicked his sword on the slide to remove the dirty blood of the old war hawk, twirls his chokuto, and sheathed it, and then creating several of hand-seal for the fire-style jutsu and burn the corpse into ashes, so that no one cannot be used as resurrection material for the Forbidden Jutsu that he had known.

Burning the body the only option, so that no one cannot be used as a puppet…

Sakuya/C. Sakura sighed in relief, and turns to her lovely foxy, and said. "It is done?"

"Yes, it is…" C. Naruto/Kurosaki replied. "And we got what we wanted…"

As Sakuya approaches him and gave him a kiss on his lips, arms around his neck, and place her leg on his waist.

Athrun and Team PLTM had witnessed those two counterparts.

"I don't fucking believe it…they know Amber?" Athrun spoke up, broken the silence.

 **(Final Fantasy VI Remastered OST: Dancing Mad – Ended)**

 **==Back to the Ruined Beacon Tower==**

Cinder forms an obsidian bow in her hand. As she raised it up and draws back an obsidian arrow. Seeing her current condition from the results of Naruto's Nine-tails capabilities, as those attacked tried to best to counter them, but that power is absolutely enormous.

Naruto charged at her while in Nine-tails Chakra Mode, by tossing the Rasenshuriken in hand, after sheathed Kuramasaiga to used the same attack like he did to Roman. Not to mention that Cinder was completely underestimated Naruto for he uses the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to overcome her attacks. It was unpredictable for have his move that he can disappears in a yellow flash. Unlike Athrun's Teleportation Semblance.

Cinder looses the arrow, which shatters upon impact with the side with the side of the energy. However, as the fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continues on its path directly into Naruto's ankle.

"Ugh!" Naruto agonized.

"NARUTO!" Ruby yelled, reached out onto her boyfriend, seeing him collapse in pain, suddenly that his Nine-tails Chakra mode fades.

The whiskered-face blonde attempts to pull himself to his feet, but the pain are too much. Both ends of the arrow break off, making removal impossible. Naruto turns over onto his hands and knees as Cinder moves to stand in front of him with his ocean blue eyes were replaced with red slits. Even his healing factor had take seconds to recover.

"So…you're the 'source' for the girl's semblance evolutionary. I had a theory regarding about your new…abilities." Cinder said, holding his chin lightly making his face look at hers. "It's unfortunate you have the 'power' of within you that looks…darker, and this is what 'he' told me about you. You could never have imaged with the powers I now possess."

Naruto growled, while glaring at her. "Like hell if you been used that power of the Maidens to harm others! You're nowhere near strong as me! My 'Will of Fire' will remain strong! But yours becomes a corrupted! And I'm STILL got tricks left in my sleeves! And you better 'believe it'!"

Cinder lightly laughed. "Well, unfortunately, your show has just come to a close. But you'll have the honor of having a slow and painful death, Naruto Uzumaki. And also I should have you to join us…but no matter."

Cinder stands back up and forms an obsidian bow and arrow again. She pulls back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent. Ruby finally came to as she looks upon the scene, seeing Naruto while his Chakra Mode is faded sitting with his eyes closed, accepting the fate that awaits him.

Cinder shoots the arrow, which the young huntress shot a bullet which destroyed the arrow. Cinder Fall glared at her as she walked towards Ruby. Naruto was completely powerless since at Ruby since he was going to surprise Cinder but then suddenly Xing came in via cloak deactivates and punched her face sending her to the wall, thus knocking her out temporarily.

Until Jing secretly sending Xing had been followed Naruto and Ruby for sometime

"W-wha? Xing, is that you?!" Ruby asked being in a stupor of sudden arrival.

Xing nodded, as he pulled Ruby up on her feet, and then his hand glows and then her body glows that begins to heal her.

"Jing send me to assists you, while fighting an old acquaintance of his, he did secretly contact me, so that you needed help." Xing explained, once he's done healing her, and then added. "Guess I made it in time."

As he turn where Cinder was about to stood up on her feet, and then stepped forward and summon his own keyblade on his hand in a flash of light; on his hand that hold in reverse gripped was one of the more sword-like Keyblades, possessing a curved, notched blade, with a noticeably sharp edge.

Its color scheme (is derived by black and white, and the handle is composed of the same checkerboard pattern. The Keyblade's design is also had thorns make up the teeth and rainguard, which is black and rounded. The chain links are heavily stylized versions of the Nobody Emblem, and the full Nobody Emblem adorns the hilt. The token itself is Nobody-thorn charm.

"You too!?" Ruby said surprised for seeing Xing is also a keyblade wielder as well.

"Yes, Ruby. So go, go to Naruto, I'll handle her." Xing said to her for help Naruto out.

Ruby nods as she ran to her boyfriend, and asked. "Naruto? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, not even that arrow cannot stop me!" Naruto responded. "I'd should have used my full-power. And we should have Yang with us as well, ya'know."

Ruby hugged him and as well kissed his forehead, replied. "Its okay, Naruto. You did your best you could. I mean, since you're pretty cool with that golden form of yours, ya'know. If we needed Sis as well."

Naruto chuckled about his girlfriend's comments and his mother's catchphrase, and replied. "Speaking of Yang. I'm sure I was planning to have her next stage based on my Chakra mode."

"I know, you jerk." Ruby replied, playful tone. "Guess we stop Pyrrha to facing Cinder, she could had her fate ended. Blaming that bitch for causing all this."

"Yeah, guess you're right, ya'know." Naruto shrugged. "I will not stay down until my dying breath. And I guess I'd talk too much like my mother."

Ruby smiled, and replied. "And you're my lovely foxy idiot, and also Yang's as well."

"You know me; I'm 'your' idiot…and also Yang's." Naruto replied.

So with that, Ruby kissed him on the lips. Naruto was shocked but then he returned the kiss.

Xing smiled at the couple's moment, but then whipped his head as Cinder rose up angered. Then she turned into a massive fireball that was burning everything away.

Ruby and Naruto looked up in shock as the whiskered-face blonde stepped in front of his girlfriend as he claps his hands together with a deferment look to unleashed his full power while ignoring the pain, till Ruby's eyes shone brightly as a bright light engulfed her body, along with Naruto, which he had time to used his Chakra Mode which to protect himself from the brilliant white light, or if its possible.

Suddenly the Grimm Dragon screeches as the light engulfs it as well.

" **WHAT?!** " Cinder shouted in complete shocked before being covered in the white light.

Naruto's eyes widen felt a strong influence of the bright light, slowly head his head to see the brightest light flows on Ruby's silver eyes, and he muttered.

"Is this…the power of the Silver Eyes that Qrow was talking about?"

As the light is also engulfed Naruto as well, and until a an yellow flash blinks out on the center of the scene…

The scene goes white, with a whistle (or persistent) ringing noise playing for several seconds. A trio of voices echo from nearby.

 _"-uby! Ruby, Ruby! Open your eyes!"_ Naruto's voice echoed in the white void.

 _"Whiskers, I'll take it from here… It's alright. I gotcha, kiddo. I gotcha."_ Qrow's voice concluded.

 _"Is she's going to be okay?"_ Naruto's voice questioned.

 _"Yeah, she will be okay."_ Qrow replied.

 _"Qrow…that light? Is this what I think it is? Is that what you told me about? Believe me, I saw it, and felt it too, it was so intense… It's…I don't know what to say…it was…enormous…"_

Hearing Naruto's question echoes within his voice, sounded serious.

 _"Yeah…this is what I'm talking about."_ Her uncle answered.

 _"…Damn…looks like that Dragon? It stays still like a statue, instead of being 'dead'."_ Naruto's voice comment, before hearing that dragon Grimm is still there.

 _"No kidding."_ Another familiar voice agreed. _"I couldn't find Cinder anywhere, she must've fall from the tower when that 'light' struck down. Ironwood, and his Atlas Soldiers searching for Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald. While Arashi had rally the POWs under custody when their ringmaster is dead by his hands."_

 _"No kidding, Cecil…like your older brother Theodor, being the Garnet Knight."_ Qrow's voice said to the newcomer named Cecil which who happens to be Athrun's father, or rather uncle himself.

 _"I told Athrun about the truth, since he was about to kill his own brother."_ Naruto's voice explanation. _"So I did show him Mu's memories, and then suddenly he left…goddamn it! Where the hell is he had gone?!"_

 _"Knowing Athrun…he was out there…"_ Cecil replied to Naruto's demanded.

Paused… Radio static can be heard in the background.

 _"Ugh, nothing…"_ Taiyang's voice, sighing, which happens to be her father, sighing about the communication.

 _"Just turn it off."_ Qrow's voice said to Taiyang. _"Just as I thought about that damn virus. Without the CCT, there's no point."_

 _"Communication down across the entire Kingdom… No way to contact the outside world…"_ Taiyang stated.

 _"Jing had it covered; he had managed to contact the outside world about what has happened."_ Naruto informed. _"While the system will be restarted because of that bitch, Cinder had implanted that virus. Jing had uploaded the Anti-virus cleanser to wipe it out."_

 _"Are you sure?"_ Cecil asked. _"I should have confronted her and put a stop on her."_

 _"Yeah, I'm positive. It should be right now. And you did have your chance."_ The blonde ninja replied.

 _"I hope that he'll tell the world about this…and Ozpin's still missing."_ Taiyang stated.

 _"Yeah, Taiyang… I tried to find him with my sensory ability and sense of smell as a fox, until Qrow told me about the 'vault'…"_ Naruto said. _"And I found 'nothing'! I couldn't find Ozzy's body, and I think it was that no good bitch burn his body into ashes to prevent me for searching him, only his cane, ya'know!"_

 _"I know, Naruto; you did your best. But at least we have new allies…this is bad, right."_ Taiyang said, statement.

 _"Yeah, this is bad."_ Qrow replied.

 **==Some time later==**

The scene cuts to Ruby asleep in an unfamiliar bed, wearing gray pajamas. Birds are tweeting and sunlight is streaming onto the wall behind the bead's headboard. After a few seconds, she wakes up and looks over to see her father asleep in a chair. She sits up and sighs quietly, causing Taiyang to stir awake.

"Ruby!" Taiyang exclaimed gets up and runs to kneel by her bed. "You're awake!"

Ruby rubbed her head, asked her father. "Ugh…what happened?"

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious. He got you out of there, though; and brought you home safe." C. Naruto/Kurosaki walking into the room, since he didn't bother about his disguised while the public knows about his real face, along with his wife, and insisted being called by nicknames.

Ruby looks down in thought for a split second, then looks at Taiyang and C. Naruto/Kurosaki, with questions. "Wait! Yang! Naruto! The others! Are they alright?!"

Taiyang nods for his daughter's questions, ever since what happen since Naruto, and his team SSGN, along with DYZR, XEVZ, HRNS, KAIT, SABR, and KALM were fine after the attack on Vale.

"They're okay, the group from Pronterra that were in the battle with your friends… Team DYZR (Daystar)? They're outside on our home, and XEVZ (Xevoz); they left to their lead ship. I'm just glad to have my girls back at home." He sniffled with a smile on his face.

"And as for Naruto…? Well, you want to look onto the left besides you." He said smirked, suggests her daughter.

With a smile on Taiyang's face, as he lift his finger pointed at beside Ruby, which Ruby followed it causes her to smile to see her knucklehead boyfriend, sitting down next to her bed, without his signature haori coat of his.

He was sitting on a spare chair on this room, completely out of it and asleep.

"Ew." Ruby cooed, giggled, she saw drool dripping down Naruto's mouth.

"He's been with you the whole time after you still unconscious. So Mrs. Uzumaki tended your wounds, while one of Naruto's friends, Ino, dive deep into your mind with her semblance, along with Naruto uses his ability to enter your mind as will to see if they had you regain conscious." Taiyang explained.

"Uh…Ru-Ruby…" Naruto muttered, asleep, and/or sleep talking. According to Sasuke, his snoring and sleep talking is so annoying, and good thing that team 7 had earplugs for…I would say…sleepwalking problem. "You wanna…go hit the ramen stand on Ichiraku? How about a kiss, Ruby…? Ehehehe…And how about Yang…she would like to join too…"

Ruby listened to her whiskered blonde as she had somewhat of an affectionate smile on her face. As she decide to woke him up. "Naruto, wake up, babe."

Naruto stir to wakes up, and until slowly opens his eyes, and then snaps opens, then exclaimed,

"Ruby!" The blonde knucklehead ninja went besides Ruby, embrace her, they broke up had his hands on her shoulders, and then said looked glad. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I'm fine, Naruto, really. What about you, how's your ankle?" The redhead replied, smiled, asking her boyfriend about his ankle.

"I'm alright, with my fast recovery, Sakuya-sensei remove that glass arrow when that 'bitch' shot me. That shot would NEVER stop me!" Naruto replied with a last part with a venom tone on Cinder's name, and also pump his fist on his chest, which Taiyang did not bother about the cursing that ruined his little angel's mind.

C. Naruto shrugged for didn't mind, after all, she's growing up after all, not to mention that when Yang's…action during their time in school.

"That's good to hear…" Ruby said looked relief, and she tensed about something else. "What happened to the school!? And Vale!? Were they able to clear out the Grimm?"

The young Huntress had been asked looked being worried. Hearing that, it made Taiyang smiles, and nod.

"We had our new allies exterminate all of them. Things at Vale are under control." Taiyang replied, that causes Ruby surprised about the sudden information for good news.

"Jing had one-third of his forces will remain in Vale while General Ironwood fixes his Airship until its back online. While Jing send a squad had arrived here in Patch, so we got some extra protection." C. Naruto added.

At the last part; Natuto along with his older counterpart and Taiyang share their look, one and another, and until the young blonde spoke to Ruby about something is happening in Beacon.

"Ruby, about the school…it's…it's not that simple." Naruto stated. "That Grimm-Dragon would I would call it 'Kaosu', meaning 'Chaos', where that we fight that bitch, Cinder, well…" **(5)**

Naruto was about to continue, until Taiyang stepped in. "What Naruto wanted to say is… That…Kaosu, Naruto calls it, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's…kind of…frozen. I know doesn't sound too bad, while the clean-up crew will wipe out until more Grimm were coming to the school."

"Until having every Mobile Suits will remove that Dragon Grimm of what you did." C. Naruto concluded.

Ruby tilts her hand in confusion, then asked. "I did…what?"

"Hmm?" Taiyang confused, looking at his daughter.

"You said I did a number on it. What did you mean?" Ruby asked, as Naruto stared at his girlfriend for she wasn't sure about that subject.

 _'Guess it's time to tell her.'_ Naruto thought.

"I…" Taiyang first spoke up to begin with, hesitation, since Naruto was aware about her hidden power, and continue. "Look, that's not important right now. We can talk about it later."

"Your dad is right, Rubes…" Naruto confirmed it for Taiyang's point, since he need time to tell her. "Things are just…kind of a mess."

"It's always a mess, whiskers." The voice of the drunken huntsman spoke up, walking into the conversation.

That causes Naruto, Ruby, and Taiyang looks to see Qrow suddenly standing in the room, near the door. He finishes off the contents of his flasks before continuing.

Qrow sighed after the drink the last drop, and then asked. "Mine if we have a minute?"

Taiyang narrowed his eyes a bit, shrugged. "What, I can't stay here?!"

"Tai. Please." Qrow said, sounded convinced.

Taiyang stands up, sighs, and then leans in to kiss Ruby on the forehead. Naruto kissed her cheek and went to Tai.

"I'm glad you're alright." Taiyang said, relieving, as he starts walking away. "I go make us some tea."

"I'll tell Yang and the others that you're awake, they're on the living room downstairs, where your dad Taiyang had treated us for dinner tonight." The knucklehead fox shinobi concluded, informed the others about Ruby being conscious.

"Sure, you do that." Ruby replied, smiling, with Naruto's signature foxy-grin in return.

Taiyang glares at Qrow on the way, looked disapproving, but the latter doesn't appear to care, with Naruto follows him behind. As Qrow approaches Ruby's bed, he grabs the chair and drags it with him. He then spins it around to face the bed and sits in it with a significant slouch, crossing one leg over the other.

"So, how you feeling?" He asked his niece.

"Um…" Ruby said was about start, feeling a bit sore on her head. "I kinda of hurt…all over."

Qrow chuckled for his niece's respond, and crossed his arms, and spoke up. "That makes sense, after what you did."

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something." Ruby said, still confused about what Naruto was talking about, along with her father, and now Qrow. "What are you talking about?"

Qrow uncrosses his arms and legs, leaning forward in the chair, and asked Ruby some questions. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I ran to Naruto, while he's hurt, when his new-founded form of his called 'Nine-tails Chakra Mode' is faded, and then Cinder turned into a fireball, and then everything went white." She said trying to recall the previous events from her memory.

"Anything else?" Qrow asked.

"I remember…my head hurting." Ruby said, rubbing her temples.

Qrow stared his niece, and spoke up question to her. "The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?"

"I…I don't know." Ruby replied shook her head for her uncle's question. "I think it was something about…"

"Silver eyes." Qrow finished Ruby's sentence. "That's an extremely rare trait."

"So?" Ruby stated, eyebrows raised, shrugged her shoulders.

"You're special, Ruby." Qrow replied to Ruby about something important to tell her. "And not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was."

Ruby had heard about what Qrow saying regarding his mother Summer being 'special' because of her eyes.

"I have told Naruto about your Silver eyes." Qrow concluded that causes Ruby to tense about her uncle had told Naruto about her eyes.

"Why you told Naruto about my eyes?" Ruby said, wondering, and until realized something. "Wait, is this what you wanted him to talk in private?"

Qrow nodded for confirmed about during the Vytal Festival before the invasion had started, while Winter Schnee was still around.

"I told him about your special, kiddo." Qrow replied, before begin to tell Ruby an old tale. "Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up."

Qrow continues. "But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsman, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior."

"You sure, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down."

"Heh, it's a ridiculous story. Like I said; I told Whiskers about Silver Eyes." Qrow said rolled his eyes, aside.

Ruby was completely disbelief of what she have her from her uncle Qrow sitting on her bed.

After Qrow tells Ruby she is "special" – her silver eyes, a trait she shared with her mother, Summer Rose, are extremely rare. In an old legend that pre-dates Huntsman and the Kingdoms, it is said that those with silver eyes are "destined to lead the life of a warrior", and that the creatures of Grimm feared of them.

Qrow stated that it was ridiculous story, which it was some of them were true, and some of them were made up.

Ruby realizes something by this, before she look over her uncle, then spoke up. "But…you think that I might be…"

Qrow chuckles for Ruby believe for she really is, and interjected. "Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of the Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed."

At the last part Qrow points his finger at Ruby, as he gets to his feet and walks over to the window, leaning on the sill and staring outside, on his eyes, seeing a one of the Murasame Mobile Suits on the far distance was standing guard, since Jing had his forces will guarding Patch, as the Mayor of this island insisted for needed extra-protection.

"Wait…wait, how did 'you' know what Ozpin said to me…the night we met?" Ruby asked Qrow wanting some answers.

"…" Qrow lower his head in silence, before he spoke up, answered. "All those missions I go on…all the times I'm away in some far off place…it's been Ozpin. But he's missing now, your boyfriend did everything he could to find him. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off."

"And what could I do?" Ruby asked, causes Qrow to take his glance at his niece, seeing her looks down at the floor, then looks at him. "If I'm so special, then I can help, right?"

Qrow sighed, and approaches her, and said. "You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now. Since your boyfriend, Blondie No.2, and Sakuya patch you up. You still needed recovered for your full strength."

As Qrow heading the door, prepared to leave, as he stops and turn his glance to his niece.

"Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you." He said shrugged at the last part, as he winks at her. "Catch ya later, kiddo."

Now Qrow leave this room, leaving Ruby on her bed, she sits alone for a while. She looks at the window that Qrow looked out of, then stares at herself in a mirror hanging on the wall across from her bed.

Her uncle did says he had been investigating the enemy under Ozpin's direction, but with him gone, Qrow will have to continue Ozpin's work in his stead. Just before leaving, he deliberately mentions that his investigations led him all the way to Haven.

Ruby sighed, and said herself. "Maybe I'll get some rest, and tomorrow…I needed answers…"

 **==At the Living Room – Xiao Long-Rose Family House==**

With Team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT were on the living room, while Team DYZR was outside, which it's fine for Taiyang's insisting that having time for time. Jing explained to the father of the half-sisters about they're discussion about the events, and also the reveal himself as the leader of the Military had way advance technology.

Before that, the house is a two story log cabin with what appears to be a sheet metal roof in dull red. The interior of the home features wooden walls and floorboards throughout the house.

"So, that light on top of the Beacon Tower was Ruby's Inner-power, the Silver Eyes?" Sasuke asked, state about what Naruto told everyone about it.

Sasuke was lending against wall, besides the door, as everyone is gathered around in the living room. Neji, Lee, and Kankuro lend against the fireplace, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten on the floor on the coffee table and Choji had his usual potato chips, Weiss was sitting on the green chair, along with Gaara and Blake between them.

Shikamaru and Temari was on lend the wall besides the window. Then now Team 8 consists; Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino on the sofa. And Yang was on the screen door, taking a view for seeing a Jegan D Mobile Suit was standing guard for possible Grimm will come by.

There's several of snacks as Pizza, drinks, pancakes, and chips; since Taiyang was insisted for having guests, called Keno had provide it. As C. Sakura was helping Taiyang for preparation the meal, while her husband was outside, carpentering to construct a estate for everyone, along with supplies, furnitures, and etc.

And they're preparing dinner for tonight's special, since its been a bit…disappointed when they DID save Vale, but Beacon wasn't, after all that they do wipe out the Grimm, which heading towards it which considered as they're new land, before Mountain Glenn, except for that Grimm Dragon what Naruto call it 'Kaosu', turns out, which what Ruby cause that dragon-type Grimm had suddenly…it froze, which cause by the redhead scythe wielder herself did a number on it what Taiyang had said.

Except for Team JNPR (Juniper), along with CFVY? They were staying at Patch, while helping C. Naruto for the construction for the Rookies and Sabaku Siblings (which happens to be a shadow clone of the original), minus Velvet, she'll be staying with her adopted brothers, along with Team SABR and KALM as well.

Not to mention…the girls of Team BAND, after Athrun had suddenly…ran away, just like Blake was also run away when she left the White Fang, and also Team PLTM, Jing had questions any of them about the connection of Raven Branwen.

So…any of them gave him an answer, which of course that since she did save Mu along with his team.

 **(AN: If you want to know? Read B4 BAAY, since imagine Meri is Mu and also Original SSGN.)**

And then there's Cecil Dengel, the father of Athrun and Mu, well, uncle actually. His older brother WAS the original Garnet Knight, he had called one of his sons (namely nephews), for sure. Until Naruto came in and show Mu's memories to Athrun which causes him to shocked with revelations, and so he left without didn't bother to call out to him.

During the Beacon is still under siege crawling by the Creatures of Grimm, since the Dragon was on the top of the Tower which where Naruto and Ruby were there, while everyone was waiting for them. And then all of sudden, a large flash of light at erupts the tower that engulfs the Dragon.

Until Naruto told everyone about Ruby is awake to regain her conscious, before she was unconscious carried by her uncle, Qrow, during the aftermath, that's a relief for she got home, alive and pretty well…

After C. Sakura tending her wounds along with her younger counterpart as her student and the blond Yamanaka entered mind-walking for checked up, letting the aura will healed her, along with her fellow blond Uzumaki to see if she had her mind is looked stable from the results from the unleash the power of the Silver eyes, it didn't causes a huge trauma, looks pretty normal for sure.

But, there's nothing is wrong on Ruby's head, she needed some rest for a day or two, which he told them about Qrow had his minute to talk to Ruby about what happen in the Tower.

The blonde knucklehead ninja was sitting on the staircase, lending his arms on the wooden railing.

While Zwei was sleeping in his bed, while Akamaru beside him, since he's grown so big which he's no longer a puppy when his best friend was completely shocked for seeing him big, if its fine for he can sleep on top of him.

 **(AN: Better thanks to 'Rooster Teeth' for having the view of 'Xiao Long-Rose Family Home'. I can get to see living Room where Yang was sitting here in 'Of Runaways and Stowaways'.)**

After what happen to Beacon, so as Team SSGN, along with HNRS, KAIT, WBY minus R, and JNPR went to the ruins of the school on the dormitory which it's a mess out there. Ever since Team FRHY will remain in Vale for under reconstructions, along with SAKO is with the General as their bodyguards, being Chunin-rank ninjas is their part for being bodyguards.

Choji had called Karui for its fine for couple of dates after she'll return to Atlas in 'Solitas' continent, taking Ironwood's airship will departed 'Saunus' to Atlas with several students who compete the tournament.

Not to mention the students from respectful academies were heading home after Fall of Beacon. Hotaru and Team HRMY (Harmony) will stay as well, along with Utakata. After Vale was looked pretty messed up as well.

And then also, getting all their belongings on their respective dorms. Which the moment the creatures of Grimm had move in to their new 'habitat' because of Cinder, while Kaosu Dragon is still on the tower, while the Army under command of JIng still doing they can to kill it completely.

And so, as they had sealed everything and move to Patch, while the Uzumaki pair (namely the C. Naruto and C. Sakura) had build a house in Patch which will be owned by both counterparts, while Sakura will move in to there, considered as their roommates.

They'll became neighbors Taiyang for its fine for the Mayor did insisted for building a home which belongs to the Uzumaki Clan; such as Naruto, and his older counterpart, along with C. Sakura, which who related to her 'younger' will also live there too. **(6)**

That estate C. Naruto/Kurosaki had been build, because of his Wood-style jutsu to create a Japanese traditional house with a natural hot spring along with walls for separate gender, and also they built a private mix bath, too, and adding a Red Uzumaki swirl crest on the entrance, because it look like a mansion, which most people who thought they're from 'Anima' continent.

 **(AN: Think of its from 'Summer Wars', their house is BIG, the** **Jinnouchi Estate** **, since I had difficulties for having Japanese homes.)**

Because Naruto didn't mind for having his former pink-haired love-interest/crush/teammate to staying there, considerer being a housemate, along with Ino and Tenten. Being the youngest billionaire in Vale along with Gaara, so the sand-user will live as well, and also his siblings as well.

Ever since Naruto went to the casino with his older counterpart, man he sure he came a gambler that made everyone envy and the manager when went a depression state for he got 'devil's luck', almost emptied it. News went wildfire for Naruto still becoming more billionaire then before.

"Yeah, this is why Ozzy had Ruby here, during the night in the dust shop robbery she met him when Roman Torchwick was around." Naruto confirmed.

As the news on the TV on Vale News Network; regarding that the body of Roman Torchwick never been found since Naruto and Ruby defeated him, the only proof was his hat, and also Neo as well. They're whereabouts is unknown. No one knows where they are or any of them die already.

The next reports regarding that Adam Taurus, the high-ranking member of White Fang was crippled by Gaara. Until Law enforcements had under the search, around the clock, the council and officials were have time to find them, until they had fled, which they're heading back to Haven, it's the only location where the White Fang was going.

Not to mention the group who responsible for Attack at Vale along with Beacon, and even the Vytal Festival tournament, and also they're were attempts cover it up to frame Atlas for because of planning a virus on all the systems, and even the CCT as well. Until the organization had they're not terrorist that the SDC named Jacques Schnee regarding that group.

Turns out, they're a PMC (Private Military Company) or Non-government Organization. After all that ensure the safety to Vale. That causes Atlas jealous for having an highly advance weaponry and technology. And also those ships that can able to get to space since they tried to send a satellite onto orbit.

On more shocking news; turns out Jing is the youngest Supreme Commander of the Heaven's Federation, he had a largest army under his command, but his rank was a Field Marshal, it's very higher than the rank of the general. **(7)**

The council from Atlas (half of them were too greedy and half of them were not) were demanded for those weapons and technology, they saw it in the news that think it belongs to one of the weapons development companies, but they didn't.

Complain and/or whining what they wanted, as the council from Vale were grateful for saving Kingdom, except Beacon, so they will exterminated many Grimm on that school and gave them some bodyguard duties, so no extra charge, considered to formed an alliance.

Since they don't use Dust as well, it was outrages for cannot tell what's their power source. Not to mention, while half of Vale's council disagreed for that statement as Atlas does, so which half of them were questioned what resources they uses instead of Dust.

Some of them were too stupid to someone get hired by a one of the council member getting hands on one of the machines, and know how it works, and also took the data as well; even though that it's even more advance then Paladins.

Until several of them were caught and take them to interrogation, but nothing is working, after all.

Then there's also they had negotiated the 'Faunus Rights and Charity Association', since then that most of the Faunus who lived in Atlas decide to move there in Pronterra.

And some of them were hired to assassinate their ambassador for the Faunus rights, but turns out, they had skilled bodyguards and also those mechas that the ambassador escorted, and even a giant-size humanoid machine were also escorted them, but turns out, the pilot of that machine none other than the ambassador him/herself.

Now everything is wasted causing many people who side with a Faunus race to protect that also accompany as well; leaving 15% that Faunus who decide to remain in Atlas in Solita.

They had NOTHING can do to stay in this icy lands.

Now, back to the heroes, since Naruto told them everything about the story of the Silver-eyed warriors, that story is made up or its true.

"It's like my clan give birth children born with a Byakugan eyes." Hinata stated, referring, sitting on a green sofa with Kiba, along with Shino; which now team reunite once more.

They're briefing about the aftermath of the Beacon Academy, along with what happen to Ozpin, he went missing when they heard from Jaune and Pyrrha; they never thought there was a vault underneath the school.

Turns out, it was real live Fall Maiden from the story, which it was completely true about the story of the Four Season, is real. Which is 'why' Ozpin had kept someone who was in comatose for how long she was down there? But the answers needed to for sure about it.

Turns out, the enemy was search each of the Four Maidens, such as Cinder is now the completely 'Fall Maiden'.

So now, its rookie 12 is back together in this room, along with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. And now, back to the subject, they continue their briefing regarding Ruby's Silver eyes.

"No kidding. I did finished analyzed her mind. Like I said: nothing is wrong on her head." Ino stated, sitting on the floor, along with Sakura. "I would have thought about Ruby's eyes looked pretty. This is…wow."

"You said the story was a troublesome made up or its completely real." Shikamaru stated.

"It is, Shikamaru; this is what Qrow told me, it was before Jing and his team's match." Naruto confirmed, recalled the tournament when Winter was around.

"And here I thought that Uzumaki clan born in redhead, while Hyuga clan born in Byakugan eyes." Sakura said commentary, reading a weapons magazine regarding shotguns that something for her interests.

 **(AN: I will give Sakura Powerful Shotgun is way powerful then a SPAS-12. So I will have time to found the right weapon. Even the M45D shotgun from Halo, and the Gnasher Shotgun from Gears of War.)**

"She was born to bear with silver eyes as her mother does." Naruto stated. "And also some of Silver-eyed warriors such as Ruby were out there? I mean, they're like the downfall of Uzumaki and also the Uchiha, its no offence for that."

"I agreed with dope, there." Sasuke replied, agreed, ignoring the mock nickname of Naruto.

"Yeah, no wonder Ruby is special which being she is Summer's daughter." Yang agreed with her boyfriend.

"Wait, how come you called your mother's name?" Tenten said confused hearing about Yang about calling her mother by her name, and she thought Yang and Ruby were actually siblings.

"That's her step-mother." Blake answered, causes the girls of Rookie 12 plus Temari. She is sitting on the floor with Gaara.

"Her step-mother, you mean Yang and Ruby were half-siblings?" Temari said, confirmed about the puzzle put two-to-two together.

"No wonder that you and Ruby born from a different mother." Weiss said.

"It's true…and I guess I haven't told you about them." Yang confirmed Temari's statement, causes Sakura, Ino, and Tenten nod for also confirmed about that. "It's a long story, but my biological mother was Raven."

"She's also Qrow's sister when I had notice that picture, lately." Naruto added, explanation, and mentally added. _'Not to mention, if I was wonder why Qrow said she looked dangerous?'_

"Really?" Sasuke said, frowning.

"Yeah, by judging that appearance, a raven-hair like yours and it's like a split of my girlfriend Yang because of her black hair and red eyes." Naruto stated, as he caught something on his eye. "And here's their picture frame is over there!"

As everyone followed Naruto's finger where it points to, as Kankuro was curiously, as he pick the frame causes his eyes widen to see the picture of Team STRQ.

"No kidding, it's true!" The puppet-user exclaimed, as the Black-haired Avenger approaches him, and took the frame with a curious look.

"She's like a female version of…" Sasuke was about say something, something on his mind reminded of someone. "Ah…Never mind."

"Something in your mind, Sasuke?" Neji asked, looked suspected, as he takes the frame, and stares at Team STAQ.

"It's nothing, really." The raven-haired avenger replied, as Tenten and the girls were also curious as well.

"Whoa! Mr. Taiyang was handsome when he was young, along with Mr. Qrow." Ino said looked surprised for seeing that picture of young Taiyang and Qrow, she is being a gossip quessn if you asked me.

"Not to mention, Ruby's mother, Ms. Summer, too." Sakura concluded.

"And look at that? Is that…" Temari was about say pointed at Raven's picture.

"Girls, please, can you put it back." Taiyang's voice, causes they turn to holding a tray of breakfast for Ruby before he got out on a kitchen.

"Um…Mr. Taiyang?" Sakura spoke up to the teacher of Signal, she takes the frame on Temari's hands and show it to him, pointed at Raven causes him to flinched. "Is she…?"

Taiyang sighed lower his head, and replied. "Yes, Sakura, that's her, can you…"

"Sure…" Sakura replied for his insistence, as she's place it back on the top of the fireplace.

"You kids take your time…I'm taken this breakfast to Ruby. Yang, let's go see her." Taiyang said, as Yang went to her father, along with Naruto as well.

 **==At Yang and Ruby's Room==**

"Hey, sis, how you feeling?" Yang said, as she sat on Ruby's bed, seeing the redhead looks much better.

"Doing great, Uncle Qrow told me I should rest up for a day, so I can get up on my feet in no time." Ruby replied, with a smile, before her father gave her breakfast, and then started eat, which it's been yesterday after having back in the Beacon Tower.

"That's the spirit, Ruby!" Naruto praised.

"So…" Yang begins, as she humming. "Up for a 3-way date?"

That causes Ruby and Naruto tensed about that, as they share a look each other with a sighed.

"Sure, Yang. Guess it we use did save Vale…right?" Ruby replied, sounded awkward for happen in Vale.

"Yeah…I guess so…" Naruto agreed, sounded disappointed. "While Kurosaki-sensei had progress on almost finish the construction."

"No kidding Naruto. Never thought that sensei was SERIOUS rich!" Yang exclaimed for never expression for Naruto and Sakura's older counterpart. "I mean, first you, then Gaara, and now Kurosaki-sensei and Sakuya-sensei as well!"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, he told me about it's been what? Two years? Sakuya-sensei is a doctor in Shell Town. Not to mention Kurosaki-sensei sold those…"

With a heavily sighs for wasn't pleased, hesitated to say about that, he will NOT bring that subject regarding their godfather as well.

"Those…'smuts' that he published them, not to mention, and he also runs a Ramen shop."

"Whoa, he owns a Ramen shop?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Guess you could say when Uncle Qrow had liked that books he had read." Yang concluded, looked amused for their uncle which he cannot corrupted Ruby's innocent mind while she is around.

"Yeah, forgot to tell you, he did cook the same ramen I had like it, he name it Ichiraku, guess the legacy of old man Teuchi and Ayane, that they're still running." Naruto stated. "How about if Kurosaki-sensei will had cooked it up for all of us!"

Yang places her hand on her chin in a thinking pose, and spoke up. "I guess its fine…"

"Great! It's been a while for having sensei's Ichiraku honorable special!" Naruto exclaimed, causes the girls giggled about how their boyfriend's antics. "Eating Ramen will feel much better! I'd heard he and Sakuya-sensei will prepare as well until lunch."

"Great! Then it's settled!" Ruby declared. "But this date will be fun!"

 **==OVA - Earlier==**

Before Ruby unleashes a 'power' that engulfs both the Dragon and Cinder in a blinding light. Until Jing and Mosuke were having some furious battle between master and student, and brothers.

Jing blocks Mosuke's attack with his True Dragon Sword, while the latter had one of his retractable arm blades to strike him, and counter him with a palm strike, which his former friend and student was aware about his Hidden Blade, and swat his arm aside from the strike. **(W2)**

At the same time were Naruto and Ruby fought against Cinder in a Intense battle.

Jing and Mosuke clash their weapons, with sparks grains on each of their strength. As he they broke apart.

With Mosuke took out a handle of a tomahawk, and emits a hardlight axe-blade and toss it at Jing. Until Naruto deflects it away, until the weapon returns itself, and emits a blade in it along with the other blade on the end. **(W3)**

And suddenly a flashes of light that caught on each of their eyes, and seeing a large bright of light consume the Grimm Dragon and the Tower.

With a click of his tongue Mosuke relented, and then he said. "Didn't expecting for Cinder fighting against a Silver-eyed warrior and the blonde brat."

Until his eyes widen for realization, and turn to Jing, while his determent expression.

"You had used my own distraction plan to hold off to called your Nobody!?" He exclaimed.

"You're still a B-Rank back then, but now that you haven't achieved the rank of Master because of your pride." Jing replied.

Mosuke was irritated about Jing's point, as he extend his hand on the side to summon a dark portal with green accents.

"We'll settle this…" Mosuke declared, as he smirked. "But…'we' have other plans to do…"

So with that, as he stepped through the portal, until it fades, leaving Jing in the air, with his weapons.

Jing sighed for his former student, and then his keyblade disappeared in a flash of light And then remove the Eye of the Dragon on the pommel to revert its state.

And then Jing flew towards to the Beacon Tower…to see if Naruto and Ruby were alright, after the flash of light that consuming the tower and the Grimm-Dragon…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Ending 1: Human Touch – Starts)  
By: Warren Wiebe (** **July 18, 1953 – October 25, 1998** **)**

«CAN I FIND THE WORDS TO TELL YOU»  
«HOW I LIVE BETWEEN THE WALLS OF STEEL AND STONE»  
«HOW I CLOSE MY EYES TO FIND SOME KIND OF RAPTURE»  
«IN A WORLD WHERE YOU CAN FEEL SO ALL ALONE»

«INSIDE I'M FULL OF LIGHT AND LAUGHTER»  
«THERE'S A FLAME THAT BURNS IN ME»  
«I NEED A WAY TO SET IT FREE»

«WHEN YOU FIND LOVE IN YOUR HEART»

«In Human touch»

«YOU CAN BELIEVE FROM THE START»

«From the start»

«DREAMS THEY COME TRUE»  
«IT ALL COMES TO YOU, OH ALL AT ONCE»  
«IF YOU BELIEVE»  
«IN HUMAN TOUCH»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 60 in Season 3…has ended…

Well…this is the final chapter arc of this story, since then there will be other stories about that for sure… And also I will have time to make my own versions of this story…

This is the a longest chapter that I was working on for weeks, so it's fine for until that its completely over… Now with that, as I will continue for working on new chapters…but it's not over yet. I still had time to create an Aftermath chapter.

Cinder is completely shocked for she didn't expecting Ruby unleashes the power of the silver eyes. Then Adam is completely sever damage, just like Lee about his arm and leg got broken, and also Danzo's dead.

I'll skip the fight scene of Shino and Torune, imagined for in Canon, and its alternate fight scene. And also Ino and Hinata against Fu Yamanaka.

So, this story didn't declared 'Complete', because there are other more stories to be work on, which I will had to do…so…I will create a Prelude of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal). But…if possible for that I will new more ideas…man SO many characters to be appeared on this story, includes topaz3's OCs, Shiru, Karou, Mari, Lore, and Asher.

And then guest-otter's MBBT Team, which they decide to head back to Atlas, along with Yugito, Bee, Samui and Atsui, and Omoi, while Karui will remain in Vale and tell Ironwood about she will be assigned to assists the resistance.

Then there's my version of Tobi-Yaza's OCs; BAAY and PLTM. So I had altered the fight scene against Danzo.

While the Mobile Suit forces and Titans, along with some army did wipe out the Grimm in Vale and Beacon, which more will coming towards the school. While the Dragon is still in frozen as well.

So I will had most of the Rookie 12 will considered Minors while Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru, after all, that since I will had time for have new adventures is coming up…

Everyone will remain in Vale while the Grimm is swarming around the city, which it will take a while to wipe them all, when Vale will considered as their new home…

~~~M~~~

Now, as the rest of Rookie 12 along with Sabaku siblings will be taking their roles for Season 4 Canon to be sure will be remain Vale while the others will take seperation:

Team HRNS; Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, and Shino will be Vale, under Glynda's leadership. Along with Team KAIT; consisted Kiba and Akamaru, Kankuro, Choji, and Temari.

Sakura will be working on the hospital, INSTEAD of being a Rebel that Tobi-Yaza that when everyone had return to Vale. Along with Ino, still working on the Flower Shop, so she will be charged for planting herbs for medicine and anything is useful.

And Tenten will be blacksmith for forged and remanufactured ammunition and anything.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma will be the same with their students, while Yugao will remain in Vale as well. Along with Utakata, and Killer Bee and Team SAKO will also remain Vale for extermination, if General Ironwood had made an Huntsman Mission for the students. While Yugito will coming with Sun if she wants to, or the Monkey Faunus wants to.

So I will had those two will met up with Gaara, Blake, and Weiss for sure.

I will have Anko will go with Qrow, since it's a good idea for he needed someone to accompany with.

Just like in 'Stalker: Wolves of the Zone (Retitled) by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer'. Which Glynda Goodwitch had leading the group before those Mutated creatures were from the Zone that Jaune had first arrived? Which he had his new life as a Russian Soldier, of course that since he REALLY loves Pyrrha for sure.

As for Team FRHY and HRMY? Since Haku tell Sun and his team informed the headmaster about they will assists Remnants of Beacon Academy will resists to push back the Grimm, along with Hotaru and Utakata, will remain in Vale.

Surely the headmaster of Haven will understand.

~~~M~~~

With Gaara is facing Adam, the Bull Faunus had appears to be a high-ranking member of what Visa Lavender reported. And also…its best time for sure that I will had to watch and see for the next chapter to be last season.

And also…lets hope that for sure that I will had time to come up with for my new ideas…

In Canon: Yang will had time to had her new arm attached, soon.

Now…I will revise Tobi-Yaza's versions about this…

But more theories: Yatsuhashi which appears to be the White Fang Lieutenant, which because of the tattoo on his arm was covered? And let's hope the truth will comes up and answers as well… And also what is his background story.

And also…this will be the last for the end of this Arc chapter. In C-section Season. And which I will had time to create a better chapter for sure…

So…as much I will had Yang will remain home for her training with her dad, along with some of Patriot members will help her strengthen her power, Weiss will go with Blake to heading at home along with Gaara.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply will continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~

~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~

~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~~M~~~M~~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~~M~~~M~~MM~MM~  
~M~~~M~~M~~~M~~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~~M~~~M~~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~~MMMMM~~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** It was one of Azin's Techniques that being (former) players of Grand Chase.

 **(2).** It's my favorite scene on the game, did you know why where its from?

It's from Transformers: Fall of Cybertron, where Metroplex slam Megatron three times to destroyed him. Before his new body and being resurrected as well.

 **(3).** Raven is a Bandit Tribe Leader since in Canon. Before Qrow had met up when 'she' found him, keep an eye on RNJR in the pub, while they're on the Inn for staying in the night.

 **(4).** As for Naruto's fight against Danzo on the last part for his downfall? It was referred to Halo 3 for Arbiter Thel 'Vadam executed The Prophet of Truth in 'The Ark' with:

"And so, you must be silenced." Arbiter said to Prophet for his last moment.

Most fans thought heard that Arbiter had said: "Asshole, you must be silenced."

 **(5).** I gave a Grimm-Dragon a 'Nickname', its kinda hard to what's it called just like the Grimm Sea Dragon.

 **(6).** Opposite names of clones of Naruto and Sakura from Agent-G's story: 'I think _I'm a Clone_ Now'. After all, guess you could say having Naruto and his clone-brother Minato, and Sakura with her clone sister Sakurai. ( :-) )

 **(7).** You know, I kinda like being a Field Marshal such as the infamous **'Douglas MacArthur** '.

"I shall return."

His famous declaration of his speech. And…

"I have return."

 **Field Marshal of the Philippines** was a rank created in 1936 to be held by Douglas MacArthur. MacArthur was accorded the rank as Military Advisor to the Commonwealth Government of the Philippines, which retained his services to form an army in response to the growing danger from Japan and the increasing likelihood of war in the Pacific.

You could say that when I was completely obsessed War movies, such as Band of Brothers from HBO. Well…war is over a long time ago…so I have been watches those, and also the film-action movie as well.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ ROOT Fraction ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Danzo Shimura** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Sharingan (Implanted)

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Wind Style: Vacuum Wave  
= Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage  
= Wind Release Slash  
= Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets  
= Wind Style: Vacuum Blade

= Cursed Tongue Eradication Seal  
= Self-Cursing Seal

= Summon: Baku, the nightmare eater

= Reverse Tetragram Sealing Jutsu – Last Resort

= **Izanagi** \- is a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others and is the most powerful amongst this type of genjutsu. (10 Sharingans in each use)

= **Kotoamatsukami** \- is a dōjutsu that casts a powerful yet subtle mind-controlling genjutsu on the target. – belongs to Shisui Uchiha.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Cane Sword  
= Kunai

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Sealing Arm Braces - A set of three golden arm braces that were used to seal Danzō Shimura's right arm. They were used to keep the multiple Sharingan and Hashirama Senju's cells — both of which are embedded in Danzō's arm — in check. They require some time to remove as each brace is held in place by bolts.

* * *

 **###** **Fu Yamanaka** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Mind-Walker

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Assassination Jutsu  
= Sensory Jutsu - allows sensor type shinobi to detect and track down targets through their chakra signatures. The range of this technique varies between sensors.  
= Mind Transfer Jutsu - is the signature technique of the Yamanaka clan. Originally, this ninjutsu was suited for intelligence-gathering missions rather than battle. With it, a ninja sends his mind as spiritual energy into a target's body supplanting the target's mind with their own. The user transfers their consciousness to the target, giving them complete control of the body for a short period of time. While in control of the body, the user is able to communicate with the target.  
= Mind Transfer Puppet Curse Jutsu - The user of this technique firstly transfers their mind into a puppet laid somewhere in advance, near the vicinity of an enemy's predicted path, before manipulating it to attack an intended opponent.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Tanto  
= AR-10 Heavy Automatic Rifle, loaded with 7.62mm – From Metal Slug

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Scarcrow-like Puppet – a requirements for the Mind Transfer Curse Jutsu

* * *

 **###** **Torune Aburame** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Insect Communication

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Assassination Jutsu - A sword technique used by Root members. Using their signature double-edged, tip-less tantō, the user attacks their opponent with a series of swift slashes.  
= Insect Clone Jutsu  
= Parasitic Insects Jutsu  
= Jar of Poison Jutsu - Using his rinkaichū, Torune gathers multiple infected corpses and contains them within a barrier where the decaying flesh will release a gas that in time will ignite an explosion and release the venomous insects in a huge swarm that could cover the surrounding landscape. According to Shino, the barrier accelerates the insect's multiplication.  
= Poison Cloud Jutsu - Torune puts his hands together to form a small poisonous smokescreen sphere from his rinkaichū between his hands, Torune can then blow the smokescreen across the area in front of him, the poisonous smokescreen when spread gets bigger. If touched or inhaled, it is a guaranteed fatality.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Phosphorus Destruction Insects (Rinkaichū) – are a breed of nano-sized, venomous insects (ナノサイズの毒蟲, _nanosaizu no dokumushi_ , _Viz:_ nano-sized venom beetles) used by select members of the Aburame clan as part of their Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique. These bugs destroy their enemies' cells, causing excruciating pain in the process.  
= Poison  
= Tanto  
= Pair of SMGs; M3685 – from Metal Slug

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Antidote

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **(A1). Under Progress**

[Under Progress]

01\. Under Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1-1).** It's one of form of Naruto's Kuramasaiga, which based on Rave Master Naruto by Keyote. Now his sword is al

Explosion: the Detonation Sword - It is not meant for cutting but rather, true to its name, creates small explosions on contact.

If you want to know what it looks like? I did made it myself, as a fan-base version:

h-t-t-p-:-/-/-fanon-fanfiction-.-wikia-.-com-/-wiki-/-File-:-Explosion_(First_RAVE_weapon_form)-.-png

 **(W1-2).** It's the sonic blade: Silfarion, the third form of Ten Commandants Sword. After all since I had planned to revive the reference of the RAVE Master for my ideas.

After all since Keyote had wrote the Rave Master Naruto story. And also he is a fan of Ruby x Jaune pair, he surely hates Jaune x Pyrrha.

So I don't owned RAVE Master as well.

h-t-t-p-:-/-/-fanon-fanfiction-.-wikia-.-com-/-wiki-/-File-:-Silfarion_(RAVE_Weapon_form,_fan-made)-.-png

 **(W2).** It was the sword of the Limited Mass-Produce Mobile Suit with Mobility, the CGUE. Since Mosuke was admired Rau Le Creuset, which first was the Cgue's sword to be replicated.

 **(W3).** It was the Beam Tomahawk/Saber of Sazabi from Mobile Suit: Gundam.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 271+ favorite(s) and 268+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Aftermath; Part 1'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 11/8/2016/7:38pm

 **Finished** : 11/24/2016/3:57am

 **Published:** 11/26/2016/12:00am - 1:20am (Late)  
 **Edit:** 1/18/2017/6:39am


	61. C: Aftermath Part 1: Day in Patch

**Chapter 61:** Aftermath; Part 1: Day in Patch

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** The Final battle, which the aftermath of Battle of Beacon has come…now that the so-called 'Fall Maiden' that got all what she 'gotten', but…she didn't know about she maybe be had 'all' the power, but the 'heart' of the soul remains…

The heroes were settling down on the Island of Patch, the home of the Red Rose and Yellow Dragon. Enjoying their time with the Orange Fox as well.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that its not that simple.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

[Whitley S. x Ino Y.] – New shipping pair, due of Volume 4 of RWBY. Being the third child and Weiss' younger brother. And I hope she can meet him if Weiss will introduce to him. Since he is third younger sib…meaning that he'll interests in older woman. Ehehehe, it's a bit awkward.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 61 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Informed; this will be taking some time for that Volume 4 will be sure…after all, I will continue to follow-up the story…

The Aftermath of Vale, Ozpin's is missing, which you may know what happen to him? NOT! He's still around, and I wandering about how? And why? Guess I had to wait for the next episode of RWBY in Volume 4, since you can hear Ozpin's voice on Oscar because of being a farm boy, hope things will be turning out event when Raven was a Tribe Leader for sure.

But…notice to say that, I had been played 'Plants vs. Zombies', guess it's the most favorite game for sure. After all since I couldn't hesitated about this game, and same goes with Walking Dead and any games in Mobile.

So with the Aftermath story for this story, regarding on the Island of Patch, which it take me time to have which that town of Patch looks like? Spending time will be sure that the others will needed some R&R while they'll begin their journey for sure.

Although, during I'd been living in Negros in Philippines: Pulupandan to Guimaras, taking by cruiser ship to carries vehicles. You could admitted about how taking a boat to go there. Because some of my relatives live there, and also my late-grandfather as well.

I guess…after all that I had been working on my fanfiction story. In case that I had time to do for myself…

And also…I will come up with some…my own FIRST lemon story for having for the future…it will take me time to come up with…it will worth of challenge. Well…you could say that if possible for it will a longest chapter for sure.

And…*Sighed*

 **I needed some help about the Lemon scene of Naruto/Ruby/Yang and Gaara/Weiss/Blake if anyone such as 'topaz3', or 'hikarikitsune27', or anyone who can send me a DocX for sure.**

After all, I would used to try out that Curry that I haven't tried just as PH-style.

And at least for sure that, for having 'Thanksgiving Meal' from 'The Martian', after all before Mark Watney was stranded on the Red Planet in Mars. So anyway…I will had time to got the right idea for Voume 4 coming up.

But…Team HRNS and KAIT will remain in Vale in Saunus for some rebuilding the city and also Beacon Academy. So many characters that cause my head is completely sore in a headache for how many characters to remember.

But…before that? I'll add some statement regarding the World of Remnant when Volume 4 Arc coming up…

Well…you could say that…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, the battle is over, and also its over regarding the antagonists is still out there.

Yeah, I did made another 3-way date between Naruto, Ruby, and Yang. And also I had planned to, regarding the 'sexy time'.

 **Keotaka1:** Thank you for you commentary. And I was planning to create RWBY: Chibi x Naruto Crossover before I made a book cover for sure.

 **Islingr-kun:** Anytime and your welcome, I had save Pyrrha's fate for facing Cinder, while I had other different ways for the battle between Naruto and Ruby against Cinder and also the Grimm Dragon.

I should had Naruto to used his full power of his chakra of the Nine-tailed Fox, Kurama. So its best for facing most tougher opponents were out there.

And also its usual after all, and I had adjusting the lines to see if I had time to think for some idea that come up with. And about the selling part? I not sure about…publish for this story.

And yes, it will be having a lemon part, which it will take me time to get it done.

 **To hikarikitsune27:** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana,  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

11/26/2016/11:06pm – Few Days left for Christmas (or Now, its today is Christmas in December), and hopefully that everyone will had their time for sure…

Now, as for may know that everything will be different for sure…I will research and rewatch some anime to catch up with and also have time to get to do so, along with newest games such as Infinite Warfare in Call of Duty.

And same goes with Battlefield 1: War Stories. After all, guess most prototype weapons in WW1, oldest Juggernaut Armor in history.

11/28/2016/11:40pm – Now, as you're wondering that I had Shino now taken his adopted brother's Nano-size venomous insects, so he can carried his legacy, which he will use it to kill a Grimm with that poison. So as much for Shino will use it very soon when he'll reproduce when before reproduced new breeds for repels poison of his Parasite Insects.

C. Naruto had killed Danzo for every moment about when he'll told him about Shinju, the Ten-Tailed Beast, and also part of Kaguya's power, which Danzo will making a mistake for unleashing the God Tree, and also unaware about Kaguya Ootsutsuki's upcoming revival.

Before C. Naruto fight against Danzo? He uses C. Sasuke's Chidori variants which he will carried his legacy and even his Sword of Kusanagi. Imaging Naruto did fight Danzo on that story, it's a NaruSaku as well, but its an alternate path as well, first Naruto got a Curse Seal, and then left the Village of Hidden Leaf, and became a Missin-nin as well.

Before C. Naruto questions Mu about Raven had made him joined her group because of how when Athrun is furiously upset.

During the fight between Naruto and Ruby, against Cinder, until the so-called 'Fall Maiden' has almost prepared to kill Naruto at the moment, until she mentioned Zetsu about his plan and also the 9 jinchuuriki siblings, since she almost foiled Zetsu's plan because if she'll Naruto.

Xing is a Keyblade Wielder, just like Roxas, since he is like Ventus when he wielded his keyblade in reverse gripped. That keyblade was 'Two-become-One', it's a best choice of keyblade instead of a Oath Keeper that he'll be wielded.

12/1/2016/4:07am – Today is December 1st, can't believe it's Christmas:

Now…during the first episode of Volume 4 of RWBY. Seems Adam Taurus wasn't the 'leader' of the White Fang, but also a High-ranking member which turns out he's about Captain or Major for leading his members. So its fine for considered that being a leader of the White Fang.

The Leader of the White Fang was 'Sienna Khan', according the statement on the List of Minor Characters: he is the leader of the White Fang after all by Salem. For a meeting arranged by Adam Taurus, Hazel is ordered to make sure that Sienna is going to be just as loyal as Adam has proven himself to be.

So I was wondering what he's looked like? And there's also 2 other members of the White Fang during the Intro? It's best to find out, sooner or later.

* * *

 **[WARNING]**

 **THE FOLLOWING STORY FEATURES REGARDING THIS CHAPTER. FOR YOUR SAFETY, PLEASE DON'T LET ANY KIDS TO READ SOMETHING THIS PART. SKIPPED THE SEXUAL CONTENTS, IF YOU'RE 18+ OR MORE, SO ENJOY YOURDSELF.**

 **AND ALSO, BE SURE THAT NOT LET ANY OF THOSE AROUND YOU.**

 **SO…ENJOY THIS CHAPTER – (:-))**

 **AND HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT**

* * *

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Gundam UC 0096: Unicorn – Into the Sky – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

~Do you feel alone?~  
~Can you hear me now?~  
~Your mind is far away still on earth~  
~Many times you are hurting yourself~  
~You can't be just a life on the shelf~  
~It's only you that can fly this new unicorn~

~Into the Sky~

~And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives~  
~And I'm calling, calling out your name again~  
~If you're holding, holding, onto fear I knew~  
~The blind can open, let light shines though~

~And I say…~

~Why, we can't stop all this sacrifice?~  
~I, know that all the ties became the stone in your heart~  
~I, wonder how long you gonna survive~

~We, didn't see all its meaning~

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _Yang places her hand on her chin in a thinking pose, and spoke up. "I guess its fine…"_

 _"Great! It's been a while for having sensei's Ichiraku honorable special!" Naruto exclaimed, causes the girls giggled about how their boyfriend's antics. "Eating Ramen will feel much better! I'd heard he and Sakuya-sensei will prepare as well until lunch."_

 _"Great! Then it's settled!" Ruby declared. "But this date will be fun!"_

* * *

 _"We'll settle this…" Mosuke declared, as he smirked. "But…'we' have other plans to do…"_

 _So with that, as he stepped through the portal, until it fades, leaving Jing in the air, with his weapons._

 _Jing sighed for his former student, and then his keyblade disappeared in a flash of light And then remove the Eye of the Dragon on the pommel to revert its state._

 _And then Jing flew towards to the Beacon Tower…to see if Naruto and Ruby were alright, after the flash of light that consuming the tower and the Grimm-Dragon…_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the Unknown Location==**

The woman had observe Ozpin's 'pawns' had manage to wipe out most of the Grimm in the school, while staring at Naruto at the previous battle against Cinder, since his body turns into a golden flames, and also Silver-eyed girl had unleash her power as well.

It was Salem, it's been some time when she had observed the pawns of Ozpin who were completely skilled, since they're completely hidden their own strength to others, which they did not know about how strong on the results.

Suddenly that she cannot fine any of them on her viewing, while the Seers were looking for any of them, but they had…been disappeared for some time, and also can't tell where they are. And then she them returned with a slight change of the growth appearance.

Until Zetsu emerges into the ground, and spoke up, informed. "Cinder had accomplished to become the Fall Maiden…and she failed for destroyed Beacon Academy because of that army that came out of nowhere, which appeared on the skies."

"I see…"

 **"Aren't you not too pleased for Cinder didn't destroy the school?"** The black asked.

"No, that will be all." Salem replied. "And what happen to her?"

"She was survived the encounter…I had observed the fight about between the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails and the Silver-eyed girl that you told me about the old legend." White said.

"How is she?"

 **"Pretty bad."** The black replied to Salem, causes her to frowned about Cinder.

"I would have guessed this statement; it was that silver-eyed girl…" Salem said.

"That's right, after their last stand when they had fought…" White-side said, then replace with the black. **"And also…the news on worldwide had shocking about Cinder's group failed to cover it up by fame Atlas."**

"I see…but no matter. Once they have done the sweep of theirs." Salem said understatement, and spoke again with offered. "Can you be so kind to find the relic for me? I cannot send some of the Grimm; along with the Seer to search around Beacon due of the unknown foes we have facing."

 **"I'll do that I can to search this 'relic' you referred to…"** Black-Zetsu replied. **"Although, the Akatsuki will not be active for while learning more about this world? They're 'still' under progress to learn everything. While 'Madara' will do what he can to do for the plans will be proceeding."**

Then the white-one spoke up concluded. "While Itachi's White Fang fraction under Adam's command when what happen to their leader, so he had his lieutenant take care of few things while he was under surgery to prepared for his implanted cybernetics."

"I see…would that be all?" Salem asked, receiving a nod from Zetsu. "Then you may dismiss. I'll contact Mosuke about our discussion."

 **"Thank you, Salem. And remember our agreement? I wanted 'him' for mother's revival."** Black Zetsu replied, looked appreciated and serious.

Salem cooed, and replied. "Very well; I'll inform Mosuke when you'll have a chance…"

 **"I'll tell Obito about our agreement."** Black Zetsu said, looked appreciated.

So with that, as Zetsu sunken into the ground, leaving Salem on her statement, as until a Seer came before her.

"Keep an eye on Naruto Uzumaki, Cinder's reported that he is the source of the evolution stage of the Semblance."

With a silent respond on the Seer Grimm and left to commence the observation via red-black portal…

"You got yourself one of the strongest pieces, Ozpin…along with the other new guardians…but no matter, as soon as I will annihilate him, and his companions, and also I'd heard when a red one named Gaara Sabaku to create Dust…"

As Salem wave her hands to shown 9 images of the former jinchuurikis that been told by Zetsu: Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, Yugito Nii, Haku Yuki, Roshi Yamazaruroku, Han Irukauma, Fu Toruko, Utakata, and Killer Bee; as two images of Naruto and Gaara approaches before her, along with the images of the fox and a tanuki, and also Ruby Rose as well.

Salem's smile evilly for most interesting sight on Naruto and Gaara…

 **==At Patch==**

Today is the 3-way for Naruto, Ruby, and Yang; since the girls shown Naruto around Patch before, meeting new people. It's been a last night during the Vytal Festival Tournament is interrupted, so it will take time for the tournament will be re-started or continue once everything is settled.

Well, the people of Patch who live there; human or faunus alike; some of them hate the Faunus race who take residential, and some liking for having them living there.

But…most people was completely surprising that Taiyang's daughters dating ONE of the youngest billionaire in Vale. Although, it was completely shocked from Taiyang had told the people about Naruto was rich, during the Christmas season.

Most people thought he was a Faunus, but wrong, according the news and rumors about Naruto had transformed into a mountain-size fox with nine-tails, it was completely terrifying for the people (namely adults) in Patch were COMPLETELY speechless about seeing someone is big, and also Gaara as well, he can also transformed into a Tanuki or Raccoon-dog as well.

But unlike Qrow had a Shapeshifting Semblance that also able to transformed into a crow. The classmates of Ruby were completely awestruck for seeing her boyfriend can do, and also Yang's upper-classmates as well, since she was upper-level student when she graduate and going to Beacon before her younger sister enroll in by Ozpin, the Headmaster himself.

While the girls was awestruck for seeing a giant fox, not to mention, its fluffy and cute too, which it was cute for seeing that it's huge. So the kids and/or classmates of Ruby were decide to have fun with Naruto for time being while Yang and Ruby were joined in, because being the daughters of Taiyang, along with Summer as well, and even…Raven, they don't want to talk about 'her' for this point.

Not only that, Naruto able to create Explosive tags, aura-powered used storage scrolls (not a phone) that allows to carries anything in light-pack in pocket dimension, and many more of the seals he made; as he shown everyone how it works, and many people was completely speechless as well, no one can create an bomb that made of piece of paper and ink.

It's not like he was working with a Schnee Dust Company, but it's made from technology, but also he will made his own company, along with Gaara, since he can create Dust Crystals made out of his sand thanks to his Sand Manipulation. So the Faunus were grateful for him that able to have to sold Dust to their kind, he is NOT like the Schnee when there's Weiss, as he told them about she was disowned by her father Jacques Schnee, it was shocking for disowning the Second Child of the Schnee Family.

Weiss didn't care about her family's fortune, and also power and company, let her younger brother Whitley or her elder sister Winter will take over. But…her mother didn't approved about this…

After all; that since the counterparts of Naruto and Sakura, which most of them that they're looked identical as their Naruto and Sakura, they're from Shell Town, as well. And also, they were professional huntsman/huntress and also veterans as well.

Since then that most kids; human and Faunus alike only see Naruto as a real-live Ninja, it's for real, along with everyone as the Rookie 12 plus the Sabaku Siblings were declared Rookie 15, so they questioned about his stories about his adventures. Along with his older counterpart about their adventures too, which stated the fact that from his old world of theirs.

More importantly causes the kids went wildfire; GIANT robots (namely Mechas) were completely awestruck for how it is when having those machines that its WAY advance then Atlas. And also they had female pilots who entered the mechs causes the girls had admires the female soldiers and pilots.

And also…before that, yesterday, after Vale was a mess, along with Beacon went ruins while the Grimm Dragon dubbed 'Kaosu' were still frozen caused by Ruby's silver eyes. The Teams of Team BAN(D) and PLTM had left to search for Athrun, but for how long, we don't know.

What we do know is, that Vale is safe, and Beacon Academy was on ruins, while the Jing's forces will wipe them out or hold them off, until they'll dispose the Dragon Grimm, but it'll take time to repair itself, and once more.

But Naruto told Ruby about what happen to Athrun, while she was still unconscious last night when e send one of his clone to find Qrow, while the rest to find Ozpin…and also he transferred Mu's memories to Athrun about the whole truth.

So, guess it's okay for if for sure…

Now, as for Naruto, Ruby, and Yang were now on a picnic date on the Cliffside Forest, they decide to visit the Grave of Summer Rose, Ruby's mother; Minato and Kushina, Naruto's parents, when passed through the large clearing, dense forest, and a sheer cliff:

The inscription of Summer's gravestone: 'Summer Rose – Thus Kindly I Scatter'.

Along with Minato and Kushina's gravestones with a symbols of leaves and swirls along with their own inscriptions:

The first grave of Naruto's father, read: 'Minato Namikaze – The Yellow Flash, The Fourth Hokage, The Savior of the Hidden Leaf'.

The second grave of Naruto's mother, read: 'Kushina Uzumaki – The Red-Hot Blood Habanero, Beloved Kunoichi, Wife, and Friend'.

Since Naruto did learn the custom ways surrounding death and the honoring of ancestors, which it has its own rituals and customs when visiting the graves of relatives and other loved ones. First Naruto, Ruby, and Yang first cleaning up their gravestones once they're begin their enjoying their time together in their date.

Naruto had first cleaned his parents graves while Ruby followed him up for her mother, with Yang help her clean it up with buckets and make-shift dippers, and pour water in order to wash the body of the family gravestone as well the symbols too.

Since there's several of weeds and dispose of grasses that have grown on and next to the grave, good thing they brought gardening tools from Yang and Ruby's home, if they are not brought from home.

Then places flowers for their respective parent(s); Naruto and Ruby places flowers on each of their graves: Kushina had Red roses as Ruby, Minato had Yellow Lilies as Yang, and Summer; white roses.

And also bring food to offer; Naruto places 2 instant ramen on each of his parents' graves in front of them, it's cooked in boil water to cook in 3-minutes (he disliked that term for his Ramen is cooked), while Ruby gave her mother a plate of homemade cookies she was baking. So they will ate it afterwards in order to prevent crows from gathering at the graveyard. **(1)**

And now, when Naruto, Ruby, and Yang is done with cleaning and offering, they now offer their prayers. Which it takes several of hours for silent prayer for how long much they can to appreciate their blessing.

Once they done their blessing and gave their prayers, and time to ate their meals, since they're surround on that which its now today's season is Winter, due its after autumn/fall, so its best take their time together for sure.

After all, it's their first time for doing it, all thank to Naruto's older counterpart about when they create a memorial stone when he and his wife C. Sakura arrived here in two years ago. So far, its best for having their own gravestone about the list of ALL people on their old world was destroyed, adding the other counterparts of Rookie 12, like C. Neji for example? He did made a great sacrificed for wellbeing to save C. Naruto/Kurosaki for now.

Now, back to the Burning Petalstorm trio, as they set up prep their picnic for on the ground, which Naruto uses his golden flames to melt it up to make a space, and then create a campfire to do so, using fire dust and wood they gather at the forest. And then Yang places ground mat on it, then she and Naruto served as heaters while in Winter, and Ruby set their picnic basket as well, and prepared to enjoy their time.

As they enjoy themselves, drinking hot-chocolate and eating their meals since they offering to their parents. Since then that they been share their meals after all, enjoying the view, and also the fleet of battlecruisers, under Jing's leadership while had Zera had also had him in command of the fleet.

 **(AN: I do love to enjoy Mother Nature, since I was bit interesting in Winder Romantic date. (^_^))**

Now, as they took a view at the sight, while snowflakes rain down, as Naruto spoke for broke the silence. Ruby resting her head on Naruto's left shoulder while Yang on the right shoulder to enjoy their moment.

"Guess we have a long way for this journey…" He said.

Ruby nod agreed, spoke up. "Yeah, we did save Vale, except Beacon."

How touchy for that subject about Beacon Academy is gone, looked depressed about how they had memories when they spend time educated each other, having fun, doing boring days, and you'll name it. Not to mention that place where their respective mothers of Ruby and Yang were been enrolled; Summer and Raven, along with their dad Taiyang, and Qrow, which being team STRQ for sure.

Those are those times, but…guess Ozpin was missing when Naruto had send his clones to search him, but there's no body what's left on the vault at underground the school.

The only thing remains that Naruto had send his clone where they had found…was his cane. It's the only weapon was apparently left behind on that vault.

"So…I heard from Gaara about Blake is going home in Menagerie with him and Weiss. Once they had done their 3-way date as well for tomorrow's departure Vale." Naruto stated.

"Oh, I'd know about it? Is in southeast in Sanus, it's about next to Anima. Only to go there is by boat." Yang said, since she maybe looked bore in class about how the landmass was.

"That's where we can head to Haven where Uncle Qrow told me. But as much we can go there by foot when Gaara, Blake and Weiss will rendezvous with us." Ruby stated.

"Yeah, but I'd heard from Kurosaki-sensei about the council will vote to ban any air traffic because of what happen in Vale. Now this city gotten a LOT of protection when Jing's forces that had Titans and Mobile suits will stand in guard." Naruto said explanation.

"And same goes with Patch, here? Since they guard the town while the others were at our home, too." Ruby concluding about having Mobile Suits were now guarding on the town in Patch.

Naruto nodded for agreed Ruby's statement. "Yeah, the council and the worldwide had listed Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury as criminals for responsible for the 'Attack on Beacon', thank Jing because they broadcasting the footage about this."

"Not to mention, Adam Taurus was badly damage completely by Gaara which he used the same way as Bushy-brow when his arm and leg got severed damage?" The blonde whiskered ninja added. "He almost loses his career as a ninja, and the first shinobi can without ninjutsu or genjutsu, and he will be bushier-brow-sensei's legacy for being a Taijutsu Master."

"Yeah, better thank him for learned his way." Ruby said admitted about how Gai was maniac with close-combat fighter, which she can uses the variants of Leaf Whirlwind, and Yang insists fist fighting like Strong Fist and Morning Peacock.

"Not to mention when Gai-sensei gave me one of those spandex." Yang comment.

"Ugh, Yang~!" Ruby looked irritated about her older half-sister wearing 'that' spandex during training season. "Will you 'please' not mention about you wearing 'these'!"

"Hey! It was comfortable after all." Yang protested.

"Not my older counterpart about wearing 'that' before." Naruto comment, he recalled from his older counterpart about his journey with his godfather, searching for Tsunade being the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf.

While until Itachi and Kisame came in, and then Sasuke arrived before that, being comatose by the influence of Tsukuyomi, and most hilarious scene for Gai came in kick Jiraiya in the face off-guard, about how using a kunai to toss it as a distraction leaving his/her opponent off-guard on the opening, but…it was dumb, really dumb, and ridiculous. It was so embarrassed in this scene.

What a dumbass…

"Well…guess we had time together, we did sure earn our break in Patch." Ruby stated.

"Everyone earned our break while we're on Patch." Yang stated. "After all, the girls of Team BAND, along with PLTM were searching for Athrun."

Naruto spoke up about that subject.

"Jing had interrogated any of them regarding the connection of…" He paused his words about he cannot say anything about Mu's team PLTM had connection with Raven Branwen.

"What?" Yang asked, suspiciously curious.

"I-It's nothing, Yang, it's nothing personal! Someone had save Mu and his teammates. That's all." Naruto replied quickly, which he 'cannot' tell Yang about Raven, her biological mother. Making a lame excuse wasn't the best choice to lied to his blonde girlfriend as his sensei when he was late and gave his team a lame excuse.

"Huh, whatever you say, whiskers. Whatever." Yang said, insisted.

Naruto sighed in relief get rid his nervous expression, but ninja were suppose to keep their emotion from others, until not notice Ruby stared at him with a nervous look on his face before that he hesitated, while laying her head on his shoulder.

Which is what is if Naruto was keeping secrets from the redhead and her sister, so it's tell him the truth about why he's excuse.

 _'Naruto, are you hiding something?'_ Ruby thought, frowning; since she needed to find about why Naruto hide something is important, before her uncle Qrow told him about her silver-eyes.

So with that, as Naruto lay down on the mat, while Ruby had rest on his chest, and while Yang sat up which she didn't mind for Ruby's turn to resting her head on his chest.

"Guess we better going for the next journey…and I had a feeling we needed to resume our training about this." Naruto stated, before his hands on his back, as he looked up on the

"But…our enemies are out there." Naruto begun, then continue. "So it's just…like their strength when facing Cinder wasn't enough. After all, me and the others spending in that training chamber for 2 years, and that would means…"

"That's right, we needed to get stronger." Ruby finished.

"Sis's right, after all, since I was jealous about Rubes had new stage potential of her semblance." Yang stated, then spoke up with complain. "But I wanted that, too."

Naruto and Ruby chuckled about how Yang wanted the 3rd stage of her semblance.

"I'm sure I'll think about it, Yang." Naruto said, claimed Yang for wanted the new stage of her Semblance.

"But you better be, foxy. I wanted to have the most awesome one, too." Yang replied.

"Sure, I'll keep that mind." Naruto replied, until he mental added. _'Although, I KNOW just a thing.'_

With a idea on his mind, so its best to have everyone will gather for their new home where C. Naruto were constructed.

As the scene of Naruto, Ruby, and Yang had their picnic date together zoom out on the scene, then the camera moves to one Battlecruisers, it appears to be…Hyperion.

Wonder someone will store in mind when came after Jing had docked on top of the island of Patch.

Until a certain samurai-ninja had something important, regarding the autumn. But before that, there's a meeting regarding something…important…

 **==With Team DYZR and XEVZ aka the Patriots==**

On the board the Hyperion in the bridge, they're discussion about regarding the Fall of Beacon, and then while the Grimm is heading towards the school.

With Team DYZR who were on bridge which considered a command center which Jing will made his decisions, along with XEVZ. It seems Frost besides his brother and Zera were with them in a discussion, along with C. Naruto/Kurosaki and C. Sakura/Sakuya.

C. Naruto and C. Sakura summon their shadow clone to continue their preparation; until they told Taiyang to insist to going had dinner in their new home in Patch, so he accepted to be there.

And also there's Team SABR, along with Karou and Mari, since Asher and Lore were on shift to take care of their 'guest', since they're part of the group as well. Except for the girls of Team BAND and PLTM were still out there to searching Athrun.

"Well…we save everyone but the town." Zeke said with disappointment.

"I agreed with you, Zeke." C. Naruto replied.

"So am I." Exel concluded.

"Am too." Shiru added.

"Well, Vale was doomed to fall." Xing said, glancing at his somebody/leader who was standing at the view of Vale on the distance.

"It sure does." Mari stated. "I've learned from Qrow that our enemy is found in Haven. It would be a long voyage. As long as the Heaven's Federation will make our move to strike! To stop the White Fang to harm more innocents."

"Not to mention Salem and her inner circle." Johnny said, while twirling his revolver, claimed about the Dark Witch.

"Yeah, it would take a while for her next target will Haven, then next will neither of Shade in Vacuo and/or Atlas." Karou said. "But Mosuke's forces will had prepared for anything when he had the same cloning technology."

"Jing, are you okay? You look like you're in deep thought. What's on your mind; dear?" Yasha asked.

Jing's expression with narrowed, seriously, and then turns around at his love, his team, and his members.

"We should split up before they head to Haven." He declared.

That causes everyone on this briefing room was shocked in surprised about that sounded serious with their eyes widen. While C. Naruto, C. Sakura, Zenmar and Frost were tensed about their leader's serious.

"W-What?! Why?!" Shiru asked in a surprised tone.

"It's simple; we needed to continue to train RWBY and JNPR to improve their strength. We've already trained Naruto and his fellow rookie 12 along with Sabaku siblings, Team FHRY, and Yugito." He answered. "But most other skillful and powerful enemies were still out there…so it's best to stepped out to be motion."

Until C. Naruto/Kurosaki/Arashi stepped in, spoke up. "He's right, but it wasn't enough, but they still had a lot to learn, because my counterpart was planning to had any of his team, nor RWBY (Ruby), nor HRNS (Harness), nor JNPR (Juniper), and especially KAIT were having their next stage of their semblance. We did learned more about this matter, but now any of them needed to get stronger to faced the real foe."

"Captain Uzumaki was correct, sir. Salem allied with Mosuke, and his forces. It will be a problem in hands when he had the Chaos soldiers were standing by." Nick stated, confirming C. Naruto's point.

"Not to mention the White Fang, too? Because of one of their highest rank member was crippled for sure while the Leader wasn't too pleased to what happen to Adam. But…he will had cybernetic implants for sure to get back to his feet." Johnny stated.

"Even their military strength, so it's best to unsure that if Vale will fall…but we had Mobile suit and Titan Squad will guard the ruins in Beacon Academy while Professor Goodwitch will fix the city." Jing said, briefing to organize the units. "Even the ground forces will covered their backs and then be sure that she will NOT get her hands on that 'Relic' that Salem was looking for what Raven was talking about."

"So… Supreme Commander, which any of us will train them?" Zenmar questions his superior officer. "While any of us already well-trained for sure."

"Any of us will have to train Team RWBY, JNPR, SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT. We go with prospective group and train them for as long as we can. We had to be ready." Jing answered. "Xing, Zenmar, you two are remaining here in Sanus with ¼ of the fleet, until more reinforcements will arrived from Pronterra."

"Right!/Sir!" Xing and Zenmar responded.

"Yeah, guess we had to prepare for anything it's possible." Mari stated, shrugged.

"Good. Now, as me, Yasha, and Kurosaki will go with Naruto for looking the home of Athrun's home, so we will needed to get answers from him, while we will met up with Athrun's team and Mu's team. So we may continue Naruto's training." Jing concluded, and then begin his recommended. "Vance and Exel will go with Sasuke for his own quest and trained him."

"Well do." Vance confirmed, along with Exel with a nod for agreement.

"Frost will be trained with Shikamaru along with Zera as well. Since Zera's skilled with a rapier is excellent, since the 'Sewing Needle' sword is a rapier-type weapon."

"Sir!" Frost responds with a salute, along with Zera as well.

"Shiru, Karou, and Mari will go with Gaara, Weiss, and Blake for their journey, while Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael will train Team JNPR." He concluded.

"I'll tell them about this discussion." Shiru confirmed it, said to Jing, receiving a nod to her.

"And Sakuya, Johnny, and Eliza will continue to train Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Team HRNS, and KAIT." He finished with a smirked. "This time, we will save the world. And purge this world from darkness of evil."

"Alright!/Hell Yeah!/Believe it!/Cha!" Everyone said in unison along with C. Naruto and C. Sakura with their respectful catchphrase.

"What about me?" Zeke asked.

With respond, Jing along with everyone else smiling staring at the Ninja-Samurai hybrid.

"What? Why's everyone staring at me." He confused.

"YOU will be also remaining here to train…" Jing was about to answered, that causes Zeke's eyes widen with realized of what he's talking about.

With a smile on Zeke's face, then exclaimed. "Really!?"

Jing nodded for confirmed about this serious matter.

"Sure! You can count on me!" Zeke replied.

 **==Time Skipped==**

The scene turns up to be a bright light that hits her eyes causes someone woke up from the brightness, that causes someone woke up from the comatose, then suddenly begun to stir.

Finally, a pair of brown eyes slowly opens, then moaning sound causes someone saw the patient woke, than she hears.

 _"Get Dr. Johnny! Colonel Zeke! She's awake!"_ A female nurse's voice called out.

"Wha…what happened?" Amber asked as she sat up.

As she recalled what happen when she got coma, she frantically looked around the unfamiliar surroundings, not to mention her attire is hospital gown, and then this room was looked like a medical wing.

"AMBER!"

Causing the brunette flinched that she had recognized that voice.

"It can't be…" Amber looked shocked for she heard her boyfriend's voice, until the door slide aside open to see Zeke, as he rush towards her and gave her an embrace that causes her to blushed. "Zeke!?"

"Oh god, Amber. I'm so glad you're awake." Zeke looked relief, as they broke up, with his hands on her shoulders staring at her. "Can you remember what happen?"

Amber paused, the last thing she remembered? She was riding her horse, after saying farewell to Zeke in Shell Town…to meet someone. They knew she was a Maiden, which no one was supposed to know. Said there might be people after her and set up a meeting. Her eyes shifted recalling the events.

"I-I was ambushed…" She recalled.

"Good." Zeke nodded for confirmed about his girlfriend remembers. "Anything else do you remember?"

"I…we fought and they…they overpowered me." She remembered something hitting her blindspot, she was careless for not being left herself off-guard and she felt then…then…

Until her hand had slaps her face that clutching it, with tears started leaking through her eyes.

"Oh god…"

She remembered something attached her face. Meaning that 'she' remembered her power of her life, 'her life' literally draining from her.

She remembered 'her' face, she was smiling at her, relishing her torment.

Amber's sorrow turned to righteous fury as her eyes glowed like her namesake.

But until it was stopped by a kiss on her lips, causes her eyes glowing eyes widen, until it fades out from her fury which stops her from unleashing her power, once more.

Once he broke out the kiss, as Zeke interjected.

"Don't…we're already found your assailants." Zeke stated causes Amber to calm for some her boyfriend and his friend (namely brother, due the fact being his sister is his fiancée).

Amber sighed relieving, as she spoke up in a hushed tone, while holding by Zeke in his arms.

"She enjoys it…" She paused, before continue. "When she was sucking the 'life' out of me…"

As she looked at Zeke him, a scowl on her partially scarred features, while his expression remain silent to listen to her what she has to remember about when she was attacked, unaffected her cold tone.

"I looked on her eyes and begged for my life, and she smiled at me."

"Yeah…as much we will take you away from this place." Zeke stated.

Amber looked at her hand then looked around this room. "Where am I?"

"You're onboard the Behemoth-class Basttlecruiser, the Hyperion." Zeke replied.

"The Hyperion?" Amber confused.

"It's a long story, Amber. I'll tell you the full details." The ninja-samurai replied, receiving a nod from the Fall-maiden.

"So…what happened to me…after?"

"Qrow Branwen manages before they completely took your powers, which it was, half of it as all." Zeke answered Amber's question, which her expression looked confusingly.

"So that's what they're after." Amber said, gave a sardonic scoffed. "Of course, they were after 'that'."

At the last sentence with a spat with a frown.

"Qrow saved your life, but you were in critical condition. You would have died that day when they manage to take all of it, if Ozpin didn't, then he will had you place in stasis on the lower levels in Beacon."

As Amber heard Ozpin before, trying to remember where she knew that name from. And then Beacon, that's where she heard that name before, Ozpin was its headmaster, but why is she in Beacon? Why she's in lower level of the school.

"How do you feel, Am?" Zeke asked her with a nickname causes her giggled about how he called her.

"Different…my powers feel distinctly different." She replied.

"Hmph…" Zeke scoffed, and spoke up. "It is not surprising after all the way you are now is 'distinctly different' from what you originally were now. You have two aura sources, now. Two souls essentially."

"Two souls? I had two souls just like 'The Man With Two Souls'?" Amber stated, referred to that novel she had read. **(2)**

"Yeah, but I had a friend extract your original soul. But…put you in death is the only way." Zeke explained that causes Amber's eyes widen of what her boyfriend had said.

"WHY DID HE DO THAT!?" She yelled, angrily.

"Let me finished!" Zeke protested, and continue his explanation. "The one that had your maiden powers and then gave you a new one to revived you. He then places the fake body to place your soul into it."

"Wait a minute? I can't access my maiden powers. It feels like something is blocking them." Amber stated, and until she notices something about what he said. "Did you say he place a fake body to my soul into it?"

"Yes, we decide to follow the plan for some reason, so it's best way to retrieve your maiden powers." Zeke answered, that receive a nod from Amber for understand.

"As for the half of your maiden powers? We had to make a sacrificed." Zeke stated, that causes Amber's eyes widen about how that 'woman' got all of her powers.

"And why I'm still alive?" Amber asked, as Zeke was about to answer, and took out the same necklace, causes her eyes widen about she had made it for him for she and Zeke were bonded.

"The small piece of your Fall Maiden's power, and your soul was on this pendant that you've gave me…so I had Arashi implanted that power that make it the same level as your maiden powers." Zeke explained, as he continue talking about something from her first question.

"My friend gave me a special seal is called Torii, which his old man actually designed it. This would be the key to unlocking it and gaining access to all your powers, due its had small portion of the Fall Maiden's power."

With Zeke gave Amber explanation about her powers is blocked out, as he took out a scroll (not a phone).

"He gave it to me 'this', and also the details will be giving to you to know how to use it." Zeke stated, as he spoke up. "All you needed to do is place your hand over the array and use your aura. The pattern will transfer to your arm then just clockwise turn to tighten and counter clockwise to loosen. This will prevent anyone from stealing your powers, once your powers will fully restored until we'll put up onto the training."

"How strong your friend's seal does, Zeke?" Amber asked.

"It's unbreakable, anything outside except a stronger seal breaker or a master formula. Its designed to seal energy up to the level of a god." Zeke explained that causes Amber gasped about she had god's protection to prevent anyone who steals her powers.

"Also…most of us in the organization ranks will searching for the other 3 of the Maidens." Zeke stated.

That causes Amber tensed about her other Maiden sisters were still out there. So its best that

"Well…that's when I had you out of there, while Arashi will do the part…"

 **==Flashback Started - Before Attack on Beacon==**

 _It was some time ago, before Cinder had started the invasion to begin the battle in Beacon, along with Jing and Penny's match while the Vytal Festival is still on…_

 _As Qrow seeing C. Naruto/Kurosaki had prepared for anything for had that scroll unfurled it, showing a with scribbled lines which it was the formula for sure. While C. Sakura/Sakuya and Johnny had checking Amber's condition, since she opens the pod, without Ozpin had slight suspicious._

 _"Are you sure, you can heal Amber?" Qrow asked that sounded serious._

 _"I can guarantee that she will have the same powers she once did. I can't even guarantee if she will keep her powers as a maiden while I will create a blood clone of hers, and take only 35%, leaving 15%, and also 5% was a heart." C. Naruto stated, explanation. "The only thing I can assure is that she will be restored. This is the best I can do, Qrow."_

 _"That is a risk that we will just have to accept. When can it be done?" Qrow asked, about how unsure it will work._

 _"Anytime you want." Kurosaki/C. Naruto confirmed it, then spoke up to continue. "I've had this ready for some time and what I found out today confirm that this is the only option. Although what I found about big bad is not something pleasant."_

 _"What did you find out?" Qrow asked. "Are you sure the 'enemy' did have the connection with the Grimm?"_

 _"Yes…but, whoever this enemy of yours is, she either allied herself with the Grimm, is working for them or has been experimenting on them." Naruto stated._

 _"And who did you find out, exactly?" Qrow asked more out of curiousity then anything since anything the older counterpart of Naruto, Ruby and Yang's boyfriend had said, tended to be true so he didn't really care about the validity of the information. Since he will or will not informed Ozpin about this, so he will told him on the right time._

 _C. Naruto/Kurosaki sighed and unfurls another scroll that had two samples, and then explained._

 _"This scroll is essentially a comparing device that allows me to examine all aspects of two objects. Whatever our target used on Amber has very high similarity to Grimm material. I used a sample of one of the oldest Goliaths I found since it would give the widest basis of comparison."_

 _As he turn his head to Qrow, as Naruto asked. "Do you want to hear my theory on this?"_

 _"Yes, can you explain about this?" Qrow said as he took a sip of a whiskey on the flask._

 _"As you know Grimm are created from negative energy well there is a base material that forms the Grimm. As they feed off negative energy, they grow stronger and evolve; creating the different strains of Grimm we see and know about."_

 _"Whatever was used on Amber works in a similar way, drawing in energy but it also has additional purposes, one is to pump out the energy Amber had so that it saturated the air. Then it acted as a sink, using its lack of energy to draw in the energy. That is how Amber had her power's taken." Naruto explained._

 _"At least that's what you found." Ozpin said and Naruto could only scratch the back of his neck since he was still going off speculation here. He really needed to investigate the Grimm at the source._

 _"So what now?" Naruto asked._

 _"Now we heal Amber and get her on her feet. After that I need you to confirm your theories on the Grimm and see if you can dig up more info on our enemy." Ozpin said and Naruto nodded._

 _As C. Naruto begun his work, when Qrow went to the holographic keyboard and punching several of keyboards, until the pod opens._

 _Qrow, Zeke, Johnny, and C. Sakura watched C. Naruto get to work, making sure to give him enough space so that he could carry out the task at hand._

 _Naruto unfurled two scrolls with various Fuinjutsu formulas on them. He took a deep breath as Amber's containment unit opened up._

 _He walked up to it, placing his hand on her head and activating his Rinnegan. He used his 'Human-path' to extract Amber's soul and placed into a temporary storage seal that was on one of the scrolls. Now that Amber was effectively dead, Naruto could use his reincarnation Jutsu on her._

 _" **Gedo: Rinne Rebirth Jutsu!** " C. Naruto said as his hand was in the snake hand-seal. A green glow surrounded Amber for a moment before it died. C. Naruto, Zeke, Qrow, Yasha, C. Sakura and Johnny waited with baited breath, as Amber heard her breathing, slowly._

 _As Johnny and C. Sakura lift her, and place her on the floor, as C. Sakura's hands is surrounded a green aura and place it on her chest to see she had vital. As Qrow stared at them in progress while seeing C. Naruto had adjusting the scroll that stored half of Amber's power, as he until seeing another blue-aura engulfed his hand on the seal of the scroll._

 _"She's weak, but unconscious, she needed take her to safe place, to let her rest for a while…" C. Sakura informed, as she turn to Qrow, getting a nod for appreciated for Amber is alive and well. "So we will take her to 'other' safety location."_

 _As Qrow was about say something, neither protest or questioned, until Zeke raised his hand and summon a red fiery portal in front of them. That was surprising shocked for seeing Zeke can do similar to his sister's portal._

 _"This portal will lead to Amber's safety location. So myself and Johnny will take her there to somewhere that your 'enemy' will not know Amber's whereabouts. So she will still remain hidden for all time." Zeke explained._

 _"Take care of her…I guess that 'guardian chosen' thing is out of the way, and I will tell Ozpin about this." Qrow said, shrugged._

 _"You'll do that, Qrow." Zeke stated, as he carried Amber in bridal-style, while he places an IV on her._

 _"Uh, about Amber being alive? Leaving only an empty pod." The swordsman/scythe wielder concluded._

 _"I'll create a fake body; and implanted half the maiden's power. Leaving only the original had the heart of the Fall Maiden's power." C. Naruto said, about that he can do._

 _As Sakura went to Amber's unconscious, but alive, as he took a capsule needle (like Team 10 and Kakashi fought Hidan and Kakuzu, before C. Naruto's Rasenshuriken training), and drawn some of her blood, and then toss it to her husband that quickly caught it, and then prepared for take her out to safe location to remain hidden._

 _"You can?" Qrow exclaimed, sounded serious. "So where's the heart?"_

 _"Here!" Zeke called out causes Qrow turn to see him holding the necklace around his neck that Amber gives her._

 _"So that's her heart?" Qrow asked, stared at the necklace on Zeke's hands._

 _"Yeah, if her assailant will have the other half of Fall Maiden's power, leaving only a 'heart', and then added 'my' power mixed together to create an improvement to possess the same power as myself and my wife too." The older blonde stated. "So that when the new current dies…the powers of the Fall Maiden will returns to the former."_

 _"Well I'll be damn! To fool the enemy, that if they did not know about we have the current Fall Maiden's heart." Qrow said, understatement, which it will surpasses the Maiden's power, and also they're planning to had all of Amber's power, leaving only a heart, so that would means it's worth of sacrifice, and a gamble. **(3)**_

 _"Yes, it's the only way it's worth; we'll return the powers of the Fall Maiden, and the rest of the sisters' powers." C. Naruto concluded._

 _As Zeke went to the unconscious Amber, and place the necklace on her chest, and suddenly a amber light engulfs the necklace onto her heart, and then once it fades, and then silently sighed for Amber onto her sleepiness._

 _"There, it's done." Zeke said._

 _And now C. Naruto's turn, as he took out a storage scroll and then unseal that causes Qrow to freaked to see a pale-white skinned humanoid (white Zetsu)._

 _"The hell is that thing?" Qrow exclaimed at the sight of the white humanoid creature._

 _"It seems that you guys been watched." C. Naruto stated._

 _"Wait, what? We been watched!?" The Drunken huntsman exclaimed._

 _"Yeah, it was Zetsu, but this one is clone and scout for Akatsuki." The older blonde answered._

 _"You mean those band of criminals?" Qrow stated._

 _"Yes, but this one is under my illusion, so that we'll need him without the original that one of his spores was compromise." Blonde explained._

 _As C. Naruto plunged the capsule needle onto the White-Zetsu, and then suddenly that surprised Qrow to see that humanoid plant changes into a complete copy of Amber, and then he explained._

 _"The Zetsu has ability to drain energy source, and then replicate into exact copy of any individual with those who drained energy such as chakra. It uses to infiltrates enemy territory and murdered any source within."_

 _"Like he infiltrate the Medical Camp to kill several of the staffs when I had told when my master's pet pig that didn't had hands."_

 _"Wait! You have a pet pig?"_

 _"Well, sure it is, I did suspected about 'our' Neji didn't know about Tonton didn't had hands." C. Sakura replied, recalled about when the fake Neji during the Shinobi War on their old homeworld._

 _"I see…so it can drain and then creates a copy, and then infiltrate behind enemy lines." Qrow understand._

 _"That's right." C. Naruto replied, as he unseal the soul of the Fall Maiden, and then place it on the copy/fake body of Amber, and then place 'her' on the pod, once more._

 _"There, it's done. And now with that, we better get going until Ozpin suspected us." C. Naruto claimed his point, getting a nod from Qrow, along with C. Sakura, Zeke and Johnny._

 _So with that, Zeke holding Amber on his arms, while Johnny followed him behind that stepped through the portal, and then fades into nothingness._

 **==Flashback Ended - Present==**

"…So that's that." Zeke finished his story about she got alive.

"I see…" Amber understands about how she's alive, better thanked herself for create her amulet with a soul heart of the Fall Maiden's power. "Zeke, how long, how long was in stasis?"

"8 months." Zeke replied.

Amber's eyes widen, its been 8 months, then she'd been stuck here for almost a year. But there is something her important thing of her life, her family, her life.

"I-I have to get home. My family is-"

*Poke!*

"Ow!" Amber wince that felt her forehead is poked by Zeke with a flick of his fingers.

"Rest, Amber. I had told your folks that you're alright." Zeke stated, causes Amber to pouted. "Hey, don't gave me that face of yours."

That causes her pout even more.

"Anyway, but first, we will have your clothes and weapon return to you? Professor Glynda kept it until you're awake." He concluded.

"But…what about-"

"Your assailant has already taken care of it, by a girl with silver-eyes." Zeke interjected that causes Amber's eyes more widen about the legend of the Silver-eyed warriors was still lives. "She was dealt with, yesterday. Until we didn't find her, along with the other two after the Fall of Beacon."

"Oh…" Amber said understatement. "Can you get me some food? I haven't eating in a year."

"Sure, I'll tell the cook and have him send food down here." Zeke replied, inform Amber for some meal which she haven't ate for some time, until he smirked on his face and added. "And guess what? It's chicken curry."

That causes Amber's eyes turned into stars for mention that she loves Jing's cooking of Philippine-style chicken curry. It's her favorite, and first time she tried that when Jing and Yasha make some.

"HELL YEAH! I WANT 20 PLATES!" Amber exclaimed, excited for hoping to get to ate her favorite food.

Zeke laughed amusing about how she loves Jing's cooking, than he nods at her, replied. "Alright Amber, you stay here, until Johnny will check on you, once you're discharged, so you better listen to the doctor. And I'll get you some curry."

"Okay~" Amber replied, happily sing-song.

So with that, as she watch her boyfriend go out the door, then turn his head over his shoulder.

"It's good to see you alive, Amber. I love you."

Amber smiled, and then replied. "I love you, too."

And so, once again, he left out on the door…

 **==At Patch – With Gaara, Weiss, and Blake==**

As Gaara and the checkmate duo were heading towards at General Ironwood's temporary docked on Patch. Which until seeing several of Atlas Soldiers were guarding the ship, while new founded allies were guard the Atlesian airship, and also until 5 titans armed with chainguns and missiles.

"May I asked why you three here?" One of the Atlas Soldier asked one of them.

Until Weiss stepped in front of the guards, and spoke up. "Yes, I would like to talk to General Ironwood about something, it's not a demand or order, a request."

As two soldiers share their looks, then turn to Weiss, as the former heiress, as one of them replied.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll informed the General about your presence."

Getting a nod from Weiss for appreciation, until seeing one of the Atlas soldiers took out his scroll and contracts the General and Headmaster, upon seconds later, then turn to her.

"General Ironwood had approved your presence. And I'll take you there." Atlas Soldier said to Weiss.

"Thank you." She replied, as she turns to Gaara and Blake. "I'll be going on alone."

"Sure Weiss, and be sure you made your choice." Blake said, since she, Weiss and Gaara had a dating plans on here on Patch.

"I may choose Beacon over Atlas. But, this school in Vale is the only place I always wanted." Weiss replied.

"So be sure to give those letters to General to send." Gaara suggested.

"I will Gaara, thank you." Weiss appreciated her boyfriend.

So with that, she entered the Atlesian Airship, as much that she will only thing she can that her decision has made…

 **==At Atlesian Airship - Brig==**

Once Weiss had entered the brig, being escorted by 2 of the Atlas soldiers (humans), not AK-200 since the system will be restored until then when the virus had glitches the system, so it until the virus will cleans out, soon.

Until upon arrival, to see General Ironwood, staring the view of Vale, and also Beacon that there's still a Grimm Dragon was frozen on the top of the tower, it's because of Ruby's silver eyes.

"General Ironwood, sir, Ms. Weiss Schnee would like to talk to you." The Atlas Solder spoke to the General causes the latter turns out expecting to see the former heiress around.

"Actually, it's Weiss? Because, I was disowned." Weiss insisted, getting a nod from Ironwood understand about what happen between herself and her father Jacques.

"If you insist, Ms. Weiss." Ironwood replied, bowing, until the Atlas soldier left, leaving them alone. "So what brings you here?"

With question spoke up on Ironwood's mouth, and then Weiss took out 6 letters, and give to him.

"General Ironwood?" Weiss begun, then spoke up. "Can you give any of these letters to mother, Winter, Whitley, Cissnei, Elena, and Klein."

Ironwood was tensed about Weiss wanted to give those letters to his family, her two friends, and her favorite butler, minus her former father. After all, Winter had her job somewhere, while Whitley at home in Atlas, along with his mother and her favorite personal butler, along with 2 of her friends.

"Sure, Ms. Weiss." Ironwood accepted, as he took those letters, which had the snowflake symbol as stamps. "But why did you send through a scroll."

"Because 'Father' will know about I'll contact them." Weiss answered.

"I see…seems Jacques will lose his face when Atlas learned about what happened to you." The General/Headmaster stated.

"Yeah, I could say goodbye to them, while I made my own decisions, my decisions alone, and my own life." Weiss said. "I REALLY wanted to stepped out on Winter's shadow, and leave my birdcage to be free under my father's thumb."

Ironwood smiled for understand of Weiss' words, which she will made her decision. And then when Winter had graduated in Atlas after all which it was used to be Alsius. It was originally founded to give guidance to warriors after the Great War.

"Very well, Ms. Weiss. I'll send those letters to your mother and siblings, and also your trusted butler." Ironwood replied, Weiss being insisted.

"Thank you, Headmaster." The white-haired appreciated.

So with that, Weiss was about leave, until Ironwood called out.

"Please know, you'll always have a home at Atlas Academy, Miss Weiss." Ironwood stated, which he was aware about what happen between herself and her father Jacques. He disowned his daughter which causes her mother was completely disappointed, with a endless argument, once he gets back to Atlas in Solitas, being a friend and trusted ally to the Schnee Family, but not only that, he lost the songstress to the Atlas public.

"I'll contacted you in session before you know it."

That causes Weiss to smile, then turns to General Ironwood, and then replied. "Thank you, sir. And I should be go, now."

So with that, Weiss had left the brig of this ship, with a signed on Ironwood's mouth, and muttered. "You brought this to yourself, Jacques. And now your daughter is already grown up, and left the family for her own free will."

Ironwood glances at the letters with the names on it: Mother, Winter, Whitley, and Klein. And also…she didn't wrote a letter for her own father, because of his arrogant and being fool for disowned his daughter.

Until his expression with a frown, and turning his attention at Jing's fleet with highly advance technology, but not only that, those ships can leave the atmosphere that where launched a satellite to get communication as the CCT. As the tower is still under repairs and the system back online.

Ironwood sighs once more, and spoke up himself. "I'm going to questions Mr. Hayabusa about his army."

As Ironwood places the letters on the coat, and then left the brig…

 **==Back to Hyperion==**

Amber was discharged to heading to Zeke's sleeping quarters to sleep in for tonight until she'll be begin to train to Pronterra, so that Salem will NEVER find her when she send her scouts, it was amusing for she ate 20 plates of chicken curry.

Which she is now feeling much better for now, due of the curry she ate. **(4)**

So with that; as Zeke walking with Amber holding their hands together, seeing the future regain Fall Maiden had fully wore her clothes; her off-white blouse with brown vest, corset, and pants. Along with her golden pauldron on her right shoulder and bracer on her left arm, two bracelets on her right wrist and a pair of armored boots.

While Zeke wears his casual clothes rather his samurai armor; he wore red button-up t-shirt with a colonel rank logo on his right chest, and black pants, had kunai/shuriken holster on his thigh which wrapped with bandage.

While walking, most soldiers passed by and gave him a salute on their presence.

"Well, never thought you're a colonel of this military?" Amber comment.

"You'll get use to it, after all, being one of the members of the Patriots and also the partner of Field Marshal Jing Hayabusa." Zeke replied.

"Whoa, that's high." Amber exclaimed, sounded surprisingly.

"You could say that." The Samurai-ninja shrugged.

"Hey, I heard from Dr. Johnny about your samurai or ninja?"

"It's both, actually." Zeke replied.

"Both, why both?" Amber asked, curiously.

"You could say… It's complicated." He replied.

"So…are you planning to head to Pronterra to start my training?" The Former Fall Maiden asked, adding the future restoration of the powers of the Fall Maiden.

"Pretty much. We'll see to it." Zeke replied.

"So, Zeke, you told me about take me there after the meeting, right?" Amber asked.

Zeke nodded, replied. "Yeah. I was ordered to, when we'll prepared to heading out for the next journey to Haven when our enemy is out there. It's the only lead to where we can faced it."

"And I'm sure I will get my powers of the Fall Maiden, soon." Amber concluded.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up. And that power of yours was meant to help others." Zeke replied.

"I know, but that bitch took all of it before I had half of my powers drained." She replied.

Once Zeke and Amber arrived the sleeping quarters of VortexLobo, silently. Since he and his sister slept on bunks. Until Yasha had slept with Jing when being official couple, and then stay together.

Once they entered, and then shuts the door locked and tight, and then pressing several of keys to activate a soundproof barrier in front of the door.

Until Amber had took off her boots, when she sat on the chair on Zeke's desk filled with munitions. And then took off her right pauldron, along with bracers, and also her corset as well on the desk, surely Zeke didn't mind to place her armor pieces. His straight-edge swords was lending besides his desk, and then place her inactive extendable staff on the desk.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I…I'm just so nervous…" She replied. "There's so much that can go wrong, and I can't get involved anymore until they gets to Pronterra…"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. After all, they don't find Pronterra." He remarked soothingly, causes Amber flinched, as she turns to him with curious. "After all, Pronterra wasn't a Kingdom…it's a Space Colony."

That causes Amber's eyes widen about Pronterra wasn't from on this world, but also from beyond the stars.

"Are you sure!?" She exclaimed, sounded surprised.

"Of course." He replied, as he taking her into his arms. "My future brother-in-law and the others won't let anything happen to you, and your Maiden sisters, trust me on that."

"I…I do trust you…" Amber replied. "But… I still can't help but worry…"

Zeke smiled gently at her. "You just need something to take your mind off the worry…"

As he said, leaning closer to her.

"Let me help you with that…"

Before she could reply, Amber gently pressed their lips together.

 **(Lemon Starts – If you're 18+, so skipped it)**

Amber stiffened as their lips met, her eyes flying wide for a few moments before she relaxed and slowly returned it, her eyes sliding close.

Zeke started guiding them through towards the bunk-bed, even as he slowly deepened the kiss, his tongue tapping against her lips, then slipping into her mouth when she opened it.

Amber groaned as his tongue wrapped around hers as he pulled her down onto the bed, with her ending up laying on top of him.

After a moment, they parted from their kiss, looking at each other.

"Amber…" Zeke began. "Even though we have known each other for only a year, while living in Shell Town, like I told Jing, there are times it feels like longer to me. You're just so beautiful…so smart…and so caring…"

He gazed up at her. "Everyone knows about our relationship…but I'd be willing to give it a try… if you'll let me, Amber."

Amber nodded slowly, then turn her head aside stared at the wall, looked nervous

"I…I can't help but think of how kind you are, Zeke." She replied, than looks up at him. "You are willing to help a complete and total stranger, not only being the Fall Maiden, but you're the only person along with your friends didn't see me that I'm so special… I want to give us a try… Zeke."

Zeke smiled again as he pulled Amber down for another kiss, this one much more passionate. As they kissed, he began undoing the fasteners on her shirt, opening it slowly.

As soon as he was finished with the fasteners she slipped her arms out of the blouse, revealing her bra covered chest to him, before quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt and splayed her hands across his firm chest, her lips trailing across his face to his jaw where she started to kiss along his neck.

Zeke groaned in pleasure as his hands reached behind Amber once again, undoing the fastener for her bra and then tossing it to the side.

He slipped his arms out of his shirt before moving his hands over her body again, his left hand beginning to caress Amber's breasts while his right went lower, dipping under her pants to begin rubbing her slit through her panties.

Amber shuddered as she moaned in response to the stimulation.

"Zeke…" She breathed out, her hand dipping beneath his pants to rub his swelling erection. "Please… help me to become who I am, not as the Fall Maiden…for just today…"

"Of course, Amber…" Zeke said, grunting slightly from the pleasure as she massaged his cock. "Let me take all your worries away…"

He flipped them over so that now Amber was on the bottom, and he began slowly kissing his way down her body, pausing for a moment to suckle on her breasts before continuing further.

Amber shuddered again as he drew both her pants and panties down and off of her, completely revealing her nude body to him, her entrance glittering with her arousal.

Zeke smiled, whispering. "You're already so wet…"

Before lowering his head to her entrance, running his tongue along her slit.

"Ahhh!" Amber cried out as pleasure ran up her spine, making her vision go spotty. "Zeke~ that feels so good!"

Zeke mentally smiled before delving deeper, his tongue slipping past her entrance and beginning to swirl around her womanhood, even as one of his hands reached up to begin fondling her breasts once more.

Amber squirmed underneath him as he drove her pleasure to greater and greater heights, a coil building up within her body as her hips began to buck slightly, her legs wrapping around his head to ensure he stayed there.

Zeke could feel Ambera getting close, and could feel his own pleasure rising. He continued massaging her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumbs, even as his tongue flicked her clit a couple of times before plunging back into her depths.

Amber screamed as her back began to arch.

"Z…Zeke…I… I'm going to…CUM!" she shouted out between gasps for air.

Zeke simply continued his ministrations, lapping up her sweet juices, even as his hand continued to pleasure her breasts.

"CUMMING!" She cried out finally as the coil snapped, sending a haze of white over her vision as she came, her juices flooding out of her pussy.

Zeke greedily lapped up her juices, enjoying the taste.

When her orgasm had died down, he stood up for a moment, taking off his pants and boxers and fully freeing his erection before he got back on the bed, positioning himself over her so that his member was poised for entry.

"Are you ready for this, Am?" He asked had offered Amber for sure.

Amber nodded slowly as she braced herself.

"Do it, it's my first time." She ordered firmly.

Takeshi nodded, before slowly pushing himself into her, grunting as her tight walls seemed to suck him in, even as she moaned from the sensation of his member filling her.

He got about halfway in before he came across a barrier. He grinned as he looked at her.

"I guess I'm not the only virgin here." He said, admitted about it is has been several of years, seeing her nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I didn't trust any of the people he tried to set me up with. Since I didn't any man in my school time to made relationship." She informed. "But…it's yours for the taking…Zeke VortexLobo. So please…take it, slow."

"Thank you, Amber. And I'm sure I'll take it slow." Zeke replied, backing up slowly before making a rapid thrust, breaking her barrier quickly and fully entering her, kissing her to muffle any screams she might have made from the pain, until her womanhood is bleeding, leaking out that wets the sheets of the bunk bed.

After a few moments of adjusting to having his cock within her, she slowly gyrated her hips as a signal to start moving, moaning at the full feeling she had within her.

Zeke pulled out slowly until just the tip of his member remained within her, before slowly thrusting back in, and then repeating. Amber was moaning about how it felt bliss when she loved him.

"Y-you're so tight, Amber…" He grunted. "It's like you're sucking me back in whenever I pull out…"

"It…it feels so good, Zeke!" She cried out as her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly, her hips moving in conjunction with his almost instinctually. "P… please, harder!"

He complied, beginning to thrust harder and faster, his pleasure rising quickly as they continued their lovemaking.

All too soon, Takeshi could feel a pressure building within him.

"A…Amber…" he grunted. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside…" She requested with a loud moaned. "It's a safe day…I want to feel it…"

"AMBER!" Zeke screamed out to the heavens as he came, his seed shooting deep into her womb.

"ZEKE!" Amber cried out as she clutched at him tightly as her body was rocked with an orgasm even more powerful than the last.

The two rode out their orgasms together, Amber's body flinched while feeling inside of her, and then collapsed onto the bed, Zeke just barely managing to roll them over once more, leaving Amber resting atop him, heavily panting from what they did.

 **(Lemon Ended)**

Zeke and Amber needed time regain their breathing, which they hold each other for how they been love each other. Since then that those two had time together, and then suddenly each of their auras engulfs a little, with respective colors; one is red and the other amber, were resonating with each other in perfect sync, as if their very soul had reached out and touched one another to the very core.

Once the resonation, once over, left its mark upon their Auras. They're bodies engulfed with flames within them; a crimson red and amber flames. Which means that they're marked, they just didn't know it yet.

"Aishiteru, Amber…" Takeshi whispered to his lover as she lay atop him.

"I…I love you, too, Zeke…" Linda said tiredly, hearing what he had said. "I…I'm so glad that I met you. And see you, again."

"Likewise." Zeke said with a slight yawn. "Now, let's get some rest. I'll have some to do for heading at Naruto's new home. So I'll bring you dinner, once after our meeting, is it okay?"

Amber nodded, before the two fell asleep, resting to prepare for a while until noon, and everything that would follow after.

Both knowing that, whatever happened in the future, they would face it together.

 **==OVA==**

Raven had stared at the ruined Beacon Academy while Heaven's Federation led by Jing D. Hayabusa. She was standing middle on the courtyard where this place is completely deserted, and also there's several of tents were happens to be the camp for the soldiers, and also using dorms as their base of operation.

"I told Qrow about Beacon would fall…turns out the Calvary did they could defend it…while Vale still stands…" Raven said herself about this mess, looked disappointed and upset about she knew what could happen.

"What about the 'relic'? I haven't told Jing about it… But, what was Jing up to? Why would he allow Beacon will fall by the hands of Salem?"

As couple of minutes of thinking about what Jing's motive, and tensed about something in mind.

"Maybe…he told me its worth of gamble, but why he would risk having Beacon will Fall…"

Another minutes to think, until her red eyes widen about what's Jing is planning.

"So…he must've planned this from the beginning!" Raven exclaimed. "I wanted answers about why he set that plan?"

"There's no need, Raven." A familiar voice that starts Raven as she quickly drawn his sword, and slashes at the individual who sneak on her.

*Clash!*

A red blade meets a silvery blade katana, that causes Raven flinched to see Jing holding his Assassin Katana, as they breaks away, and she spoke up.

"Jing?" She said sneering, glaring at him.

"It's kinda 'rude' for someone like 'you' being the leader of your people…and also it's rude for the man who lends you provision and medical supply." Jing stated.

"This is part of your plan, isn't it? Is letting 'them' have Beacon will Fall!" Raven exclaimed.

"I only 'did' to follow-up the event." Jing replied.

"Follow up the event?" The raven-haired swordsman confused.

"…It's like I had 'Eyes of Oracle' to see the future until that sudden events? For example, your daughter lost an arm by the hands of Adam Taurus. Pyrrha dies by the hands of Cinder Fall for being the New Fall Maiden." Jing replied, explanation that because Raven's eyes widen about what he's saying, about how does he knows what will happen in the future. **(5)**

"So…you knew about this? Then why you remain silent, and not tell Ozpin, or anyone as my brother?" Raven exclaimed. "And also you would had save Beacon."

"It ensure not create a 'time paradox'…" Jing replied. "So I had Arashi trained Naruto, while everyone else will trained neither rest of team SSGN, nor RWBY, and even JNPR, until Ruby were prepared to going to next Journey to Haven."

Raven nod for understand, and then replied. "I see…what about…?"

"If you're about say something about 'relic'? Don't worry, I had my forces will guard the ruins in Beacon until it'll fix, and begin the search that everything we don't missed, while the clean-up crew will wipe all the Grimm on sight." Jing explained, replied, and then he continues.

"And also the remnants of the ROOT ANBU and/or White Fang were still out here within the city to plan to escape, while the Vale is still under cleaning up, and also I did not know where it is, so I needed to keep it somewhere safe far away as possible."

Raven humming for understatement about Jing's statement when Vale will rebuilt and also the Academy.

"Your daughter was doing well with Ruby, they been dating with Naruto during today." Jing informed.

"I see…" Raven confirmed, understatement about her daughter was dating Naruto, which he looks pretty looked like when she Taiyang were, and same goes with Summer's daughter, too.

"And she's planning to continue the search for you… Or, she was waiting for you until you're going back to decide." Jing concluded.

Raven went silent, and then replied. "I'll…keep that in mind… I'll tell my people about where I went, so they'll understand."

Jing scoffed, stated. "Never thought you and your brother raised by the 'tribe' of yours…and as much as you're planning to invade the next location…so if you did when you and your 'band of bandits' invaded Shell Town."

Raven went silent when she met C. Naruto and C. Sakura, since those two were tough to defeat since they're ninjas from another world that considered they're veterans. Her people almost wipe out by most powerful attacks that even match-up one of the Four Maidens' power. So it's possible to match them.

She wasn't aware about where Amber was there at the moment. With the black-haired sighed, and put on her mask, and drawn her sword and with a quick slash to summon a red-black portal before her.

"Until we met again, Jing…and this time…considered equal…"

So with that, as Raven steps through the portal, and until it fades, leaving Jing remain stand on the courtyard, until with smirked on his face, and then chuckled about he forgot something to tell Raven about regarding Naruto and his girlfriends.

"Oops, I forget?" Jing exclaimed, then he chuckled nervously. "I couldn't tell Raven about the deal is been sealed between Naruto, Ruby, and Yang, 'yet'. And also she couldn't have met him, as well."

He said, looked embarrassed about that subject, and then with a sighed, then shrugged.

"No matter, let's have Qrow will met up until then the future comes…"

 **==With Cinder's Fraction==**

Cinder had been defeated, and just couldn't accept it; even with all the power she had finally acquired, she 'did' destroy Beacon, CCT, and 'kill' Ozpin. She was scarred, losing her left eye, her control of one of her arms: the left arm actually, and also the ability to speak clearly due of Ruby's attack.

She was completely underestimated by Ozpin for having the redhead girl who she met during Roman's Dust robberies was enrolled into Beacon Academy, she was completely irritated about this so-called worthless girl was none other than, one of the fame Silver-eyed warriors, and she didn't know about how Ruby was just a regular student with silver eyes.

Until Mercury and Emerald were made it out alive with a heavy concussion which causes by Naruto and Ruby. They saw their boss-lady's heavy concussion, so until before when several of White Zetsu had help her out along with the 'Butcher and Thief' duo that they're been save by one of the Zetsus until several of ROOT ANBU had distracted Naruto and Ruby for long enough to save those two.

But…there is few ROOT ANBU left lead by one of them named Kinoto who served as the bodyguard of Danzo Shimura, as until one of the Zetsu had witnessed the fight between C. Naruto Uzumaki and Danzo, but turns out, he died by the hands of the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki.

And then took Shisui's eye and the arm had the cells of Hiashirama Senju, the First Hokage, and the founder of Hidden Leaf Village along with Madara Uchiha. And so Kinoto and the other remnants of ROOT ANBU will under Cinder's command, and then had him and Emerald acted as her aid when she needs to communicate verbally.

White-Zetsu informed about those the counterparts of Naruto and Sakura was from another world of theirs. Cinder was completely understood during the 'Breach' incident, which man also Naruto as well. Turns out, she was didn't aware about the counterparts and also the theories of 'Parallel Alternate Reality'.

Turns out…Naruto Uzumaki and the Ninja-related friends…were from another world as Itachi and Orochimaru. And also,

Not to mention her plan was completely interrupted by new army had suddenly appeared in a sky, giant humanoid machines, then also machines that its even bigger then a Atleisan Paladins, and soldiers had way advance weapons and equipment.

That would leads to her own failure.

Their military power is way superior then Atlesian Military, Cinder wasn't expecting about that army had greater firepower. And also gave some report on her scroll since she was unable to speak because of Ruby's Silver Eye powers, about their military power from Zetsu to her 'mistress'.

She got informed by Zetsu about what happen to her two associates, Roman and Adam:

Roman Torchwick was severed damage due of Naruto's Rasenshuriken that damage his cells, his system, and everything was destroyed due of the countless blades of the wind-style attack. Then stated that Zetsu report he possessed Sasuke's Sharingan without telling her, Danzo, and Adam.

Since she would have possessed that power as well on her disposal. Roman will take time to recover since it VERY long time to heal him, and also he was unable to protect or heal by Aura, because of it, he was completely inactive for a while. And also Neo had kept secret that side with Roman was the one who found the Sharingan on Late Orochimaru's head that he took his eye.

Zetsu stated that it was weaker version, because Itachi's eye was advanced to have it evolved into the next stage of Sharingan. Turns out, it was a powerful version of the eye that only the blood of the family can possessed it. So the plant-like humanoid explain the full details of the Sharingan, and now that she got what she had wanted for that possessed.

She will had that eye as well, according to Zetsu…the most powerful eye that on known to wield a power of the god…that would means that power is greater than a Sharingan. Turns out…its called the Rinnegan. But the only Rinnegan user on its possession was Pein aka Nagato, the shadow of the true leader of Akatsuki.

The true leader of Akatsuki was 'Madara', aka Tobi (or Obito), since he is the only member that shadows Pein which lead this organization.

And then, there's Adam Taurus? He was completely crippled by Gaara's Sand Burial and then slammed by a gigantic hand of Shukaku that almost died until then, and also he had suffered mind trauma by mind memory share to his head that suffered his head like when he had a child had a mental trauma.

Adam's condition was critical, because of Gaara's power of the one-tailed demon raccoon-dog. But, turns out Adam was a high-ranking member which it wasn't the leader after all, but also like he's one of the captains to Sienna Khan, which because reveal to be the 'leader' of the White Fang.

Adam was a captain who leading his own forces in Vale which under command of Sienna as well. Stated that when he was about just as loyal as the bull faunus has proven himself to be. Until then when the leader of the White Fang put him shame for failed to Attack on Beacon because of the new enemy which they're humans.

So far, it's best to find out what has happen to them with fate…

 **==With Neo and Roman==**

Roman couldn't believe the torment he had suffered, from being sliced by countless blades on his body that heavily damage every cell, organ, and etc.

He blamed how the Sharingan didn't went up to by its full potential, and also blame Itachi about the full details of the Sharingan does, but turns out that Sasuke's eye was a weaker version, and it should had take Itachi's rather than his younger brother as well.

Sasuke's wearer maybe its full-mature eye, but also it didn't evolve into next stage of Sharingan. He needed to know how it works, and then its full details as well.

As Neo began nursing the man back to health, but Roman's body was completely mess, she didn't know what to do about how that attack causes by Naruto Uzumaki, by judging the slash marks, a lots of it.

With Neo wondered as to what the future will have in store for these 2 now…

 **==With Adam Taurus==**

Adam was COMPLETELY furious, he was completely furious because being humiliated by Gaara who had crippled his arms and legs, unable to move, and also his body got crushed, bone, organ, and you'll name it.

After several of his members had retrieved his weapons, but it's broken and beyond repairs (being told to modified his rifle with anti-magnetism), and also had his Lieutenant will take command while he was on bedridden, and give him details whenever he'll report it. The scientist and doctors had prepared to implanted cybernetic limbs, and also took some of the technology own by Atlas.

 **(AN: It will be like Anakin rebuilding as Darth Vader in Star Wars, having to prepared to fitted him with Cybernetic implants. So its best to had remain his current attire.)**

So it's best to be up to report his leader, Sienna Khan for his humiliation and told him everything about happen in Beacon in Vale, and then failed to get every human on their knees.

Not to mention, an army is WAY advance then Atlas with massive firepower and strength. Which its impossible for something that much firepower on their disposal.

And now…Adam Taurus will get his revenge on Gaara, once he'll back on his feet…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Ending 1: Human Touch – Starts)  
By: Warren Wiebe (** **July 18, 1953 – October 25, 1998** **)**

«CAN I FIND THE WORDS TO TELL YOU»  
«HOW I LIVE BETWEEN THE WALLS OF STEEL AND STONE»  
«HOW I CLOSE MY EYES TO FIND SOME KIND OF RAPTURE»  
«IN A WORLD WHERE YOU CAN FEEL SO ALL ALONE»

«INSIDE I'M FULL OF LIGHT AND LAUGHTER»  
«THERE'S A FLAME THAT BURNS IN ME»  
«I NEED A WAY TO SET IT FREE»

«WHEN YOU FIND LOVE IN YOUR HEART»

«In Human touch»

«YOU CAN BELIEVE FROM THE START»

«From the start»

«DREAMS THEY COME TRUE»  
«IT ALL COMES TO YOU, OH ALL AT ONCE»  
«IF YOU BELIEVE»  
«IN HUMAN TOUCH»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==RWBY: World of Remnant 1 – Dust==  
Voice by: **Salem (Reveal)

 **= DUST =**

 _Dust. By definition, it is a naturally occurring energy propellant that can be triggered by the Aura of Humans and_ _Faunus_ _. But in reality, it is much, much more._

 _Found in four basic forms, Dust can be combined both artificially and naturally to form new, stronger types, each with unique properties. Since its discovery, man has concocted a multitude of ways in which to harness these mysterious crystals._

 _From_ _airships_ _to_ _androids_ _, Dust has made its way into practically every facet of technology. Some prefer to use Dust in its raw form: elegant, yet destructive. Those who choose to wield Dust in this state must posses a certain level of discipline, to ensure that their resulting powers do not break free from their control._

 _Dust ammunition serves as a more practical application in today's modern society. With the technological advancements in_ _weapon_ _design, warriors need merely choose the right cartridge for the job and pull the trigger._

 _While this has become the standard method of use, it is not uncommon to find individuals still practicing more archaic forms of Dust manipulation, such as weaving it into clothing or even fusing it directly with their own bodies._

 _Despite working, fighting, and even turning a profit with it, humanity has still yet to understand how Dust came to be, and more importantly, how their involvement with Dust will ultimately change the world of Remnant._

 **(Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 61 in Pre-Season 4…

This is the Prelude for Season 4 for the heroes were planning to go to the next journey. So.

The Lemons for Naruto x Ruby x Yang and/or Gaara x Weiss x Blake will be on Part 3. But Zeke (OC) x Amber was the first to had this story for sure. So this is first time for have having a Lemon for sure.

Now, Raven saw the results about when Beacon would Fall, disappointed about how everything is a mess.

~~~M~~~

The date between Naruto, Ruby, and Yang was the first for having them in the Cliffside until Winter comes by. So Spring will be next, once that meant for until the Spring Maiden will be made appearance.

Having respects to their parents' grave was still while in November? Visiting the graveyard and Halloween. After all, it's the best choice for having gain respects, so I will used the same way most Japanese respects their love ones.

So, my next chapter will be date of Gaara, Weiss, and Blake. So I will had time which part for sure.

And I'm sure that I will had the right part for an excellent date…

~~~M~~~

I had alternate ways for Adam's limbs were crushed and had prepared to implanted cybernetic limbs. Like 'LilMichaelxSonikku12' did made Blake cuts Adam's arm when hope she 'save' him, but save Tails too.

So, the fate of Yang's Arm is been sealed.

After all, SSKT was most impressive story with interesting pairs: Sonic x Ruby, Knuckles x Yang, Shadow x Weiss, and Tails x Blake.

And…it will take me time to which ideas to come up with about this next chapter…and also it will be a lot easier challenge…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply will continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** A traditional ways for respective their graves of the love ones in Japan. I must admitted about which Ruby and Yang will tried that, too.

 **(2).** Based to referring to RWBY: Chibi Ep 6. Since Blake tried the read the second story book until Ruby asked her to it which she had replaced it which the same size.

And also Zwei too, its quite not used to hold the bed of Yang on top bunk.

 **(3).** Based on that idea that came from Transformers: Prime and Kim Possible Xover, it's involves with Time-travel, which think back about Cliffjumper fake his death, by using a Cloning Protoforms, the same way Starscream to create his Armada.

 **(4).** Just like when Lee ate Curry of Life, it was most spiciest rice meal ever. Since I sort like Curry after all.

After all, it was VERY spicy.

 **(5).** It referred to Matrix when Neo met the Oracle. If she did prepared what he's going to say about what happen to Trinity.

Or rather Jing being a Newtype from Gundam series.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= 2x shoulder shields

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **(A1). Under Progress**

[Under Progress]

01\. Under Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It's

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 275+ favorite(s) and 270+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Aftermath; Part 2'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 11/16/2016/9:44pm

 **Finished** : 12/3/2016/6:12am

 **Published:** 12/3/2016/12:00am - 7:35am (Late)


	62. C: Aftermath Part 2: Noon in Patch

**Chapter 62:** Aftermath; Part 2: Noon in Patch

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** As the aftermath of Attack on Beacon, and the failed invasion on Vale. As for the heroes/heroines were continue to settle down on Patch. So far, the fox blonde ninja, the red-riding reaper, and goldilocks were having time together.

Before tomorrow's new journey to find answers and once they'll continue their time.

And now, the redhead tanuki, along with snow-white, and the black cat beauty were also settled their date as well.

With awakening of the former Fall Maiden, now until her powers will be restore for further future…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that its not that simple.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

[Whitley S. x Ino Y.] – New shipping pair, due of Volume 4 of RWBY. Being the third child and Weiss' younger brother. And I hope she can meet him if Weiss will introduce to him. Since he is third younger sib…meaning that he'll interests in older woman. Ehehehe, it's a bit awkward.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 62 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Blake is now on Menagerie, her hometown. I guess that everything will be interesting for next day (meaning Sunday) or 2 (also Monday). Until with the new episode is updated (and its now).

For now, I will had time when I had catch up some old animes such as Mobile Suit: Gundam, the 0079. And hopefully that I had looked understand about the similar then before Gundam SEED is coming up? The Archangel Ship is based on White Base Ship, Amuro Ray is like Kira Yamato, and also Earth Federation and Zeon, as EAF and ZAFT.

Now…I will continue to work on some images regarding for sure that I will keep thinking about regarding some anime I'd watch.

And I was hoping what Menagerie looks like until I will have time to doing so…

Now, along with some games that I had watch the gameplay to be guided. And that's for that come in handy. Most fanfic authors were planning to create a story with crossover such as Ghost Recon and Gate: JSDF, followed by CoD series, Gundam, and etc.

And also Star Wars, Zombie Apocalypse, and many more regarding Survival adventure series.

After all, since I had forgotten that anime called Blood+, it was awesome anime. Which of course…hopefully that everything will made sense, specially OVAs. Which when comes to think of the way to come up new ideas? And so, guess that I had…other plans.

If for sure about I completely forgot about Sword Art Online. Which it was my most favorite anime at all. And also I will carry the legacy of Grand Chase Online in PH.

Guess that everything will be epic for this idea will be for sure…sooner or later, Ialmost of ideas to comment for this chapter…

Now to mention the 'Lemon' Scene, which I had decide since it's a Harem-like story? But I had decide to had one by one. One female will mated with their male lover while the other watches it.

It's like referred to Species Film series, if you sure you did watch it. After all its Rated M/R about this movie.

But…most reviewers thought English WASN'T my language. As much as any of them gave me a flame one. And those of you? STOP COMPLAINING AND NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

*gave an insulter, abuser, and flamer a 'Fuck you' sign*

IF you gave me another bad comment about this story, and meaning I know I had to do to 'report' for abusing, and delete Non-user's review.

Anyway, I had some difficulties about what's the Island of Patch looks like? I had looked to researches island town, based on childhood fairy tales, and you'll name it. If possible for I had time to do for sure…

Now…I will come up some lines regarding new characters, and conversation about this new advanture. But damn, I almost reach to 30+ which almost a hundred chapters.

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, it sure did take their break until going to the next adventure. And then that everything will be for the heroes/heroines will be prepared for anything for tomorrow.

 **To hikarikitsune27:** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana,  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

12/3/2016/4:49pm – When I wrote an idea for this story? I sure did create an alternate chapter like the movies had alternate scenes like Alien 3: The Runner Alien had been born from each animal, a dog and a cow.

Well, most movies had alternate scenes which I wasn't aware when I first watch Sci-fi movies, and other movies, and if possible for sure that if I was for sure. Its because of the Director's Cut? That's the reason when most people did watch half scenes of the Movie.

I do sure did create an alternate version of any stories.

12/3/2016/10:11am – I did watched the newest episode of RWBY Vol.4, now Blake and Sun arrived Menagerie, and most shocked about this?

BLAKE'S PARENTS! I WAS SHOCKED ABOUT SHE 'HAD' PARENTS!?

In the intro was actually Blake's parents, that woman was also her mother, she's about same height or taller than her daughter. And her name was: Kali Belladonna. She did sure is a kind and care mother, that loves her husband and daughter dearly.

Her father was Ghira Belladonna, he was the Chieftain of Menagerie, and 'he' is the one pushed Sun aside when he gets close to his daughter, well, being overprotective father if you asked me. But he sure did not like the Monkey Faunus, if you asked me.

It was 'Rude' after all, it was completely amusing.

And most of all, Ghira is the previous high-leader of the White Fang (original actually or not). He wasn't aware about what happen in Beacon, while Blake as a witness about this inident. Well, since Ghira was stepped down and became a Chieftain.

Never expecting Blake is living a Mansion with her parents, it was an extra bonus for being rich. And its like living in Australia, and her home is similar as Japanese or Chinese ways.

It was amusing for Kali likes Sun for being accompany Blake way home. It was a embarrass moment when she teases her daughter. Poor Sun, he needed to avoid the wrath of Papa Belladonna by told her parents about her adventure.

New characters made appearance that happens to be Albian brothers; Corsac and Fennac. They are the two representatives of the White Fang, who are currently stationed in Menagerie. Both wear white robes with red hoods, and both look virtually the same barring their height and Faunus trait (Corsac, the tallest, has a fox tail, whereas Fennec has fox ears).

If possible that was them in the intro? After all, they are for sure having Fox Faunus, and it ALWAYS had Foxes.

Both of them act politely and respectfully towards anyone they speak to, and always keep a calm demeanor all the time. They also act very zealous when dealing with White Fang matters, delivering Ghira Belladonna, former High Leader of the group, the news regarding Adam Taurus' deflection from their standard methods with sadness and caution.

Even when speaking to each other, they keep the same manner of speaking, complementing what the other says. However, despite their claims of disgust of the Vale Branch of the White Fang's actions, they're willing to tip Adam to Blake Belladonna's whereabouts, suggesting that they actually approve the splinter group's acts.

So…Adam was a leader of the Vale Branch of the White Fang. Claimed that to be they are the splinter group. Looks like those two will told Adam about Blake returning home, already after all.

Now…looks the Psychopath Tyrian were hunting down Ruby, questions the Waitress of the Higanbana to find someone.

And now, I sort like Blake's parents to begin with, unlike Sanae and Akio from Clannad.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Gundam UC 0096: Unicorn – Into the Sky – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

~Do you feel alone?~  
~Can you hear me now?~  
~Your mind is far away still on earth~  
~Many times you are hurting yourself~  
~You can't be just a life on the shelf~  
~It's only you that can fly this new unicorn~

~Into the Sky~

~And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives~  
~And I'm calling, calling out your name again~  
~If you're holding, holding, onto fear I knew~  
~The blind can open, let light shines though~

~And I say…~

~Why, we can't stop all this sacrifice?~  
~I, know that all the ties became the stone in your heart~  
~I, wonder how long you gonna survive~

~We, didn't see all its meaning~

 **(Instruments: 1:18-1:29)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Very well, Ms. Weiss. I'll send those letters to your mother and siblings, and also your trusted butler." Ironwood replied, Weiss being insisted._

 _"Thank you, Headmaster." The white-haired appreciated._

 _So with that, Weiss was about leave, until Ironwood called out._

 _"Please know, you'll always have a home at Atlas Academy, Miss Weiss." Ironwood stated, which he was aware about what happen between herself and her father_ _Jacques. He disowned his daughter which causes her mother was completely disappointed, with a endless argument, once he gets back to Atlas in Solitas, being a friend and trusted ally to the Schnee Family, but not only that, he lost the songstress to the Atlas public._

 _"I'll contacted you in session before you know it."_

 _That causes Weiss to smile, then turns to General Ironwood, and then replied. "Thank you, sir. And I should be go, now."_

 _So with that, Weiss had left the brig of this ship, with a signed on Ironwood's mouth, and muttered. "You brought this to yourself, Jacques. And now your daughter is already grown up, and left the family for her own free will."_

* * *

 _"Aishiteru, Amber…" Takeshi whispered to his lover as she lay atop him._

 _"I…I love you, too, Zeke…" Linda said tiredly, hearing what he had said. "I…I'm so glad that I met you. And see you, again."_

 _"Likewise." Zeke said with a slight yawn. "Now, let's get some rest. I'll have some to do for heading at Naruto's new home. So I'll bring you dinner, once after our meeting, is it okay?"_

 _Amber nodded, before the two fell asleep, resting to prepare for a while until noon, and everything that would follow after._

 _Both knowing that, whatever happened in the future, they would face it together._

* * *

 _Jing scoffed, stated. "Never thought you and your brother raised by the 'tribe' of yours…and as much as you're planning to invade the next location…so if you did when you and your 'band of bandits' invaded Shell Town."_

 _Raven went silent when she met C. Naruto and C. Sakura, since those two were tough to defeat since they're ninjas from another world that considered they're veterans. Her people almost wipe out by most powerful attacks that even match-up one of the Four Maidens' power. So it's possible to match them._

 _She wasn't aware about where Amber was there at the moment. With the black-haired sighed, and put on her mask, and drawn her sword and with a quick slash to summon a red-black portal before her._

 _"Until we met again, Jing…and this time…considered equal…"_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the Cliffside==**

Taiyang and Qrow were heading where Naruto, Ruby, and Yang were dating there. According to Naruto, he had performed a traditional regarding visit and respect their love loves.

Taiyang is insisted curiously about the new home and neighbor for Naruto (after all, being future son-in-law when married his daughters), along with C. Naruto and C. Sakura (which they reveal themselves in their disguised), and even the rest of their friends (who they are Ninja-related), and even Team JNPR as well. Until once the house is finished.

Once they arrived, with a smile on their faces to see the gravestones of Summer, along with Naruto's parents; Minato and Kushina. And then there's also had flowers on each of their respective colors; roses and lilies.

As they're about to gave a regard their friend, teammate, and leader of STRQ, and especially Taiyang's wife.

And until they stopped their tracks with a eyebrows raised in surprised, and notice another new bouquet of red and black roses on Summer's grave on their attention.

With reaction, as they looked around to see 'someone' was here before the former two male members of STRQ.

"Could that be…" Taiyang said begun with suspected and disbelief about 'she' would be here, suddenly. As he turn his head behind him, which he had observed around the forest to see 'her'.

"Is 'she' would be here?" He said himself, wondering about his first love.

Qrow smiled at the bouquet, a little, suspected that 'she' came and then he guessed that 'she' is watching from afar.

*Caw!*

Causes Qrow turn to see a crow was sitting one of the branches of the tree, observing the gravestones.

"Well…" Qrow spoke up, sounded admitted, then turn to the gravestone of Summer, and took a flask and take some swell down on his throat. "You 'sure' did a damn to been here, aren't you…Raven."

"Qrow, are you sure SHE is here?" Taiyang asked, sound hopefully for sure that she's here.

"Let's hope so, Tai. Let's hope so." Qrow replied.

So with that, with no changing subject, as they begin to start pray to Summer to regard their respects…

 **==At the Town of Patch==**

Now, as until today in the town in Patch, it's been yesterday where people had heard about what happen to Beacon, and also Vale. Not to mention the Vytal Festival Tournament was interrupted by the White Fang, and even Cinder's Fraction which those who allied with a Faunus terrorist, which used to be a protester group.

And now, as Gaara had created a smaller version of his gourd, so that he can stores tons of sand on his hip, besides the iron sand.

 **(AN: Think like Adult Gaara's Gourd on his hip, instead of a large one.)**

Also, Gaara is a walking gold mine because of he can make gold dust from sand as well. Most he gave them to the faunus population and fed children for being starvation and also clothes to provide. And especially, being one of the contestants in the Vytal Festival Tournament with his team, and also RWBY as well.

Kids wanted their autographs, which gave them gold bar from his gold dust for provision to for parents, while most of them were orphans. Now most faunus children were grateful for having money to buy food to survived, if possible for if those kids WON'T be joining the White Fang which no matter how end up to be a terrorist(s).

Even Menagerie is the home for Faunus population, which Gaara, Blake, and Weiss will depart soon until tomorrow, before Ironwood will return to Atlas in Solitas.

After all, General Ironwood called in to informed Weiss about something, turns out, her family is on his way to Vale along with her younger brother Whitley, while he had one of his men send Winter's letter there, they will arrived in Patch until tomorrow morning, which it will be a troublesome for they will arrived.

Until it will take too long for until they arrived.

So, as Weiss appreciated General for sudden being informed, and so, as she continue her date with Gaara and Blake.

They're having time together in restaurant, since most people was aware for having a (former) schnee date Gaara, along with Blake Belladonna with her car-ears revealed after she decide she is no longer wore her bow.

Most girls were pretty jealous on Weiss and Blake; which one being a Faunus, and the other being a (former) rich girl and heiress. It was unfair for dating two girls rather 0ne. And also there's Naruto, Ruby, and Yang. Must admitted about how a certain blonde (not faunus) whiskered knucklehead ninja got lucky if for sure.

And now…which until this statement perhaps, and then that everything went well.

Although, as much as wondered if Adam Taurus was dead or alive during his body was completely damage caused by the hands of Gaara.

And hopefully…fate will decide…

 **==At the Unknown Location==**

"UUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

A scream of a certain bull faunus agonized, meaning that was the sound of furious rage and painfully.

"uuuuggghhhh…uuuuuugggggghhhh…"

On the operation room; lift UV lights surrounds Adam on the bed, along with several of doctors were skilled surgeons and experts of mechanics, most the doctors had time to keep the leader of the Vale Branch of the White Fang. Ever since got word from the High-leader Sienna Khan himself about his failure and humiliation due when Gaara defeated him by crippled his limbs, bones, and organs.

Even his aura cannot save him for took a while to heal, so most of the doctors informed about his arms and legs were completely shattered, unable to move them, that causes Adam was completely mad for how humiliate he was.

And also asked the doctors for new limbs regarding Magnetic shielding so that Gaara's iron sand cannot get magnetize, and same goes with his weapons; his rifle/sheath, Blush, while Wilt is under beyond repairs as well. So the mechanics had time around the clock to fix his weapons and the same time with Adam while reconstruction.

 **(AN: Just like Dr. Strange had lost his hands when he cannot lift a scalpel. Just like Anakin was screaming agony while repairing the damage to his body through intensive cybernetic enhancements when he was repaired and rebuilt over period of several days.)**

Adam mentally cursed Gaara for being humiliated, along with Blake as for turn her back on him during that time in the train that attempt to stole the dust, along with bombard the train car. He will get his revenge on Gaara for everything, the White Fang goals was now been ruined.

Before that, one of the doctors injected him sedative serum to calm their leader of the Vale Branch of the White Fang, it was until before had cut his limbs, so they're prepared to implanted prosthetic limbs. Which of course, it was Adam had decide to do so…

"Okay, let's begin the operation." One of the doctors spoke to Adam to start the operation, while the other faunus doctor took out a syringe full of anesthesia, as he pierced his skin and then begin the operation.

And now, the operation is starting, by gave him anesthesia to gave him a temporary paralyzed, loss of memory, relief from or prevention of pain, and led himself into state of unconsciousness.

Now, the doctors begun to operate Adam, without resting, which it take several of hours to have him repaired and reconstruction. Then had performed numerous blood transfusions and stabilized the terrible damage.

Not to mention, started by cutting his arms and legs which it was completely damaged by Gaara's technique that crushes his limbs…just like Itachi had almost lost his arm back in the day…

It will take hours once his body is fully restored…

 **==Back to Patch==**

And now…the date is finished, until they're planning to heading for lunch back to Xiao Long/Rose residence, and until got call from Naruto about their home is finished from today by C. Naruto, and now they're going there as well.

In C. Naruto's case, since he did sure having Carpenter skills if you asked me while living in Shell town.

 **==Earlier – Last Night==**

At yesterday's time when Cinder unleashes the Grimm in Beacon, followed by Adam's White Fang fraction and Danzo's ROOT fraction, killing many people around Vale.

After it was over, the White Fang fled when their leader was completely crippled and defeated. And the ROOT fraction was also as well, when they're side with Cinder's fraction, since they are Danzo's elites after their master was killed by Kurosaki/C. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

And now they're settled in Patch, when C. Naruto and C. Sakura will rest up at Xiao Long/Rose residence. While Qrow will had discussion with them, along with Ironwood, and Glynda,

Team SSGN, (R)WBY while Ruby was resting, HNRS, KAIT, CFVY, and JNPR were staying there as well. But, a cabin CANNOT fit on everything, while Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were stay at Signal Academy. FRHY and HRMY were decide to head to Vale to exterminate the Grimm, while Team SAKO, Yugito, and Penny will guarding Ironwood's ship.

So, C. Naruto/Kurosaki had other things to do.

"Well…" C. Naruto/Kurosaki begun, causes everyone turn his attention, before stretching some of his muscles and crack his knuckles. "I'm gonna go brush up on my carpenter skills."

Before C. Naruto leaves, until Taiyang stepped in asked. "Why, Kurosaki?"

Taiyang was aware about being Naruto's older counterpart from different world, so it's best for being brother to his younger counterpart.

"To build a house, what else. After all, staying a hotel wasn't that hard. I mean both my counterpart and Gaara had money there. But also it would be a bit problem if you guys wanted to stay in Sanus." He answered, that causes everyone tensed about his point.

"Hey, can we come? I was curious what that house look like." Jaune said to stepped in.

C. Naruto chuckled about that, as until he spoke up. "Exactly, you guys help me for requirements."

"Can we come? After all, you're my brother's counterpart, as well as a brother as well." Velvet concluded.

"Sure, there's more and merrier." Kurosaki insisted, before leaving.

"I will be at town for something interests in shopping if we needed some tools." Coco stated.

"No need, I had some tools right here." C. Naruto said, with the last part took out a storage scroll (Not phone).

 **==Hours Later==**

Before Naruto, Ruby, and Yang were visiting the graves of Summer, Minato and Kushina for give respects, while going on a picnic date. While Gaara, Blake, and Weiss were also had plan as for their date, too.

Then there's C. Naruto/Kurosaki were found the spot for the place, which it's about on other of the forest where the Xiao Long/Rose residential home is. Accompany by Team JNPR and CFVY, which they're planning to finished until tomorrow morning.

And now, it's best for Kurosaki begun his work, as he took out a scroll on his hip pouch, then creating several of shadow clones.

"You what to do, guys!?" C. Naruto commanded, as he toss the scroll at one of them, before quickly catches it.

"Right, boss! Yay, hot tub!" All of Naruto's clones yelled, replied and cheering.

"Hot tub?" Coco, Pyrrha, and Nora questioned, as they looked to one another before grinning along with the rest of their respective team had guessed that what's he talking about.

 **==Meanwhile==**

Qrow drinking his flask, heading straight at Xiao Long/Rose residential to see Ruby was doing while she was unconscious until til tomorrow. While he had a good time with Anko, when she got other plans to do, after she done interrogated one of the White Fang members or ROOT ANBU.

Suddenly, he heard some commotion making him get and look out to see C. Naruto/Kurosaki, with a cut down tree next to him.

"This could be enough for the hot tub." Naruto said as he lifts it up and left.

 _'Hot tub?'_ The drunken huntsman thought with a raise eyebrow, but he decide to followed the older version of Naruto.

As he walked towards the clearing since he knew that area about it's a perfect spot for build a new home or building for medical or store. But when he travelled deeper and then causes Qrow drops his flask with his eyes widen in shocked to find a newly build mansion with addition walls surrounds it and entrance, seeing several of his clones were curving the entrance patterns and symbols.

 **(AN: Think of it, as Jinnouchi Mansion from Summer Wars. Its hard to describe to looked inside the home. So I needed to focus about it.)**

"What…the hell?" Qrow muttered, while disbelief, seeing that building a ways from where the heroes/heroines were staying at Xiao Long/Rose residence was staying.

And until Qrow saw Nora holding a large lumber, along with Yatsuhashi went inside, so he follows them inside, and also there's a open clearing which means for allow to have to trained with their skills such as weapons, and sparring. Until seeing several of shadow clones of C. Naruto had contrasts a wall that surrounds the mansion, while Nora and Yatsuhashi did their work.

Once Qrow went inside only to be amazed at all the beautiful and most likely expensive furniture.

"Excuse me, Mr. Qrow!"

That startles the man turn the source to see Velvet had a step stool (ladder) to place a light-bulb on the ceiling, seeing Pyrrha had glued one of the sliding doors/windows in the frame, along with Coco and Fox.

"Can you take off your shoes before you entered?" Velvet suggested, after she climb down, before move the next one.

Causes the drunken swordsman glance at the bunny-faunus didn't wore shoes, which the wooden floors allow to walk barefooted, if possible to bring shoes if possible.

So with Qrow shrugged, and do as Velvet says, as he took out his shoes, then leave it in the entrance and went one of the buildings which happens to be a kitchen with several of cooking tools and utensils, the rest was the living room that was comfy yet firm in just the right places, there was a massive plasma TV and a DVD player.

And that causes Qrow is even more shocking about HOW the hell Naruto's older counterpart is so rich, yet, like his younger counterpart. He continues to explore more about this hell of a place.

As went to see a largest clearing with a matted floors which just like homes in Anima, whichit had many spaces, with no walls, but saw several of sliding doors as well, which due until next season coming up as Winter, after all, there's some blinds for Summer coming up as well.

Now, as for the tatami floor where most people can sit in, like when there's a small legged large table on it, a large one for a whole family to dine in.

Qrow had guessed it's a dining table size for a group. And then there's several of heaters on side of the corners, which means that just as he thought, it was used for winter season, and then there's also a air conditioner that is for summer season.

It sure did go under prepared, until Mother Nature will come by in four seasons.

As he continues to explored, and then suddenly he heard talking that towards that shed which notice it had cords that would mean it will has to do with electricity, meaning that it would had power for sure.

"Okay, seriously? How did you have a generator?" Jaune's voice that came from the shed.

As Qrow went towards to the shed, and then looked over to see C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki with Ren and Jaune finishing wiring a generator.

"And also how did you even have this stuff sealed away inside that rolled scroll?" Ren concluded. "I can understand the process, but how are you so prepare?"

"And how much money do you have!? It's even higher then Naruto and Gaara's account!?" Jaune added questions, that causes Qrow flinched with a blink of his eyes surprised about how C. Naruto is richer then his nieces' boyfriend.

Suddenly, before Jaune getting shocked on his finger making him flinch as he wave his hand to ease the pain.

 _'No shit, they build this place all their own?'_ Qrow thought, as he took a swell on his drink on his flask, causes Arashi and the other boys turn to see Qrow around.

"Yo, Qrow. What's bringing you here in Uzumaki Home?" Arashi/C. Naruto asked with greeting.

"Forget home, it's a freaking MANSION!" Qrow countered causes the older blonde chuckled about how he reacts.

"That's what I'm saying!" Jaune concluded, hearing Qrow's outburst, which ignoring Jaune or not about his statement.

"Yeah, we needed a large space, while everyone else will live in different home once they'll settle in after they're temporary stay." C. Naruto replied. "I hope the mayor of this island don't mind, but we build a place for a group to stay. It seemed like the best compromise, ya'know."

With the last part, causes C. Naruto/Arashi rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, its fine for Mayor will had you to build this place, after all, it's the home where the next generation of Huntsman/Huntress." Qrow stated. "The Mayor was aware about you about building this place. Its like you're from Anima."

"Yeah, people had thought that the same. And also I had something in mind while I had already have an idea for that." C. Naruto concluded wit ha toothy grin making Qrow look at him.

"Really? What is it?" Qrow questioned.

 **==At the Outside of Uzumaki Mansion==**

C. Naruto and Qrow looked to above the main entrance as they saw a red circle with a swirl at the center.

"You mean this weird swirl symbol, like Whiskers No.2?" Qrow stated.

"Yeah, I had my shadow clone engrave my clan's symbol on the house." C. Naruto/Arashi answered, while grinning. "And which this place own by the Uzumaki only just as myself, my wife, and Naruto, and also those who adopted, not related by blood to live there."

"Your wife? As in, Pinky No.1?" Qrow stated, referred to C. Sakura/Sakuya.

"Yeah, since Sakura will move here too, while Ino and Tenten will live in the dorm in Signal." C. Naruto stated. "After all, Sakura never had an older sister before, so she'll live here as well."

"I see…well that solves that problem." Qrow said, as he took another drink on his flask, and then close the cap and then before prepared to leave to heading to home of Taiyang and his nieces'. "I'll be going now, to see if kiddo is awake."

"Yeah, Sakuya told me about your niece Ruby. She will be awake until morning." C. Naruto informed, receiving a nod from Qrow, before he'll prepared to leave heading to the Xiao Long/Rose home.

So with that, Qrow were now left out of sight, as C. Naruto was about to leave, until he quickly turns around to see a crow flies over the sky, with a smirked on his face which never expecting the drunken huntsman can do.

As C. Naruto reenters the home, and called out. "Alright everyone! If we hurry, we can be able to finished everything, including the hot tub before dawn, while the rest of the clones were almost finish the hot-springs as well."

Causes the girls smiled for wanted to try out the hot tub what's C. Naruto was talking about.

"And also I'll contact Sakuya about its finished." He concluded.

So with that, the girls went ahead, while the boys followed them behind.

Arashi/Kurosaki/C. Naruto shook his head amusing about how the girls were excited to try out the hot tub. And then he took out a scroll and contacted his wife, then his younger counterpart as well.

 **==Present==**

So with that afterwards, Gaara along with the checkmate duo on their way to the coordinates that had a pin-point where they're going, and then until they met up with Naruto accompany by his girlfriends; Ruby and Yang.

Before that, Team RWBY had decide to wore their alternate attires during the investigation about the White Fang was involved when Roman Torchwick was made cooperation.

"So, I'd heard about Kurosaki-sensei finished the house last night. Man that was fast." Naruto said, commentary.

"Yeah, it wasn't supposed to finish about a month or two." Ruby concluded.

"I would to guess: shadow clones." Blake said, guessing about unlike her semblance which take a temporary time and/or permanent to create a duplicate copy for distraction and then she almost improve her semblance while her branch semblance, the 'absolute silence' which didn't need to improved its capability.

"Make sense." Naruto shrugged.

As until Naruto, Gaara along with pair of their respective girlfriends of Team RWBY, until they met up Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and rest of the Rookie 12, plus Temari and Kankuro. And also there's Sun, Yugito, Bee, Neptune, Utakata and Hotaru (while her other teams is at the hotel that they're staying), Penny, along with Team FRHY, and SAKO.

After Penny tackle hugs Naruto and Ruby, that causes everyone sympathy about those two got knocked out, which being a robot, so can't blame them or her for sure.

Then there's Taiyang who tag along, while Qrow did see it already, but he told him about he'll be so~ surprised.

As everyone followed C. Sakura/Sakuya where she knows where she's going, considered C. Naruto as his brother while Sakura's older counterpart as a sister as well, they wondered what this was all about.

Once they made it, their jaws dropped as they saw a mansion with the Uzumaki emblem above the door. Minus Haku (with a giggle admitted), Utakata shook his head for sure, Bee was looked admitted about how it's wicked awesome.

Hotaru know about this place is like her home back into the elemental nations along with Ricca, Yoruichi, and Miharu.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kankuro, Sun, and Sasuke said unison, while Lee, Omoi, Neptune, and Taiyang was disbelief about how that house if huge.

"That's…troublesome." Shikamaru and Temari concluded.

"It's even better then my parents' place." Blake and Weiss whispered unison concluded looked shocked about this place is massive.

"Awesome!" Fu cheered as she, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten ran inside.

The others stared at the mansion for a few moments before they went inside to find quite a sight.

"WAIT!"

That causes everyone turn to see C. Sakura stopped them, and spoke up, advised. "Before you go in? Take off your shoes or footwear to enter."

Blake didn't mind for go in barefooted, while Weiss was curious, along with Ruby, Yang, and everyone for did not follow their custom, which most ninja-related did know about how it works.

"Trust Big Sis Sakuya, it's our way." Naruto said informed.

 **==Enter Uzumaki Mansion==**

Once everyone is entered the Mansion, before they saw a clearing that would meant for training field for their skills.

Now, until Team RWBY along with Sun, Neptune, and Penny saw everyone who ninja-related took off their footwear, and then stepped the wooden floor, so as everyone followed their ways as well. And also they notice there's a shoe rack for stores shoes or sandals for guest.

They explore through the halls, it was magnificent design, which had symbols of each of the respectful hidden village: Leaf, Sand, Cloud, Stone, and Mist with respective colors. The walls had mist symbols which formed like a line pattern into the halls which served as the decorations, while the Sand-hourglass symbol which wasn't formed a line as the Mist symbol, and there's the symbol of cloud was on the center, but its form a zigzag formation; Cloud is top on Sand on bottom.

 **(AN: I had difficulties, which it's hard to focus my imagination.)**

And also they see Leaf symbols on the support beams on the center.

Once they arrived the clearing to see a VERY big space for some extra spaces, seeing C. Naruto was sitting on the center of the dining table, along with Jing and Zeke was on the different seats.

And Team JNPR and CFVY were out to buy some supplies to prepare for dinner tonight.

"Welcome to our home! Build by myself, JNPR, and CFVY, and owned by the Uzmaki Clan, or in other words, yours truly, my wife, and counterparts." C. Naruto said, before he stood up with a bow and his trademark wide grin.

"No way…you mean that I can live here as my older counterpart?" Sakura stated.

Sakuya/C. Sakura chuckled about that, as she turns to her younger counterpart. "Of course you can, we had add some decoration with symbols of the five hidden village."

"I'm impressed. And it's cool." Samui said in comment.

"I agreed, Samui." Neptune said nodded.

"Same here, friend Samui." Penny concluded.

"So, you guys built this place?" Taiyang questioned.

"Well, Kurosaki-sensei did most of the work with his clones." Jing said.

"Make sense." Blake said understatement.

"Still, it cut the time building this place." C. Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh my God! The futons are softer then clouds!" Fu shouted from the different rooms.

"No way!" Ino shouted as she and the other girls ran to a different room which had futons as well.

"I think they like it." Naruto said to his older counterpart, along with his team and everyone was impressed and happy for how they got themselves a mansion.

"No duh." Zeke concluded.

"It was; guess you could say which staying at the hotel wasn't the best option." Jing said.

"We're fine in the hotel." Hotaru stated, insisting.

"Same here, we're cool." Samui added.

"And me too, as well." Haku concluded.

"Well, let's hit the hay, after all, you guys can enjoy in hot tub as well on the outdoors, while the hot-springs is on one of the buildings where if you see the tubs." Naruto said, that causes everyone of Team RWBY, SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT had heard about hot bathing.

"Hot tub…?" Neji said, looked silent with eyes widen along with her cousin Hinata.

"And hot springs…" Kiba concluded, blinked about what he just heard.

That receives a nod from C. Naruto and then spoke up. "Me and my wife were prepared the meal, while JNPR and CFVY were already bathing. Afterwards, set the meal for sure with Jing."

"I'll see to it." C. Sakura concluded.

"I'll set the table." Zeke spoke up.

So with that, Jing and C. Naruto went to the kitchen and get the food, while Zeke was behind, and C. Sakura as well to go to the bathhouses which build for separate genders, while there's a mix bath for privacy, family, and lovers.

Once they left, as Lee stared at the direction where Naruto and Sakura's counterparts, Jing and Zeke, then turn to everyone.

"Hot tub…?" Lee stated repeated, which causes his expression with a happily grinned. **(1)**

"Did he say hot-springs?" Choji added, with a same expression as Lee.

"Did we hear it right?" Omoi asked, sounded like he wasn't hallucinated or being deaf.

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed.

"So am I." Kiba concluded, then Akamaru barked for agreement.

"Then…" Atsui was about to say something, before that, as they stared at each other look to another, then a grinned is formed, along with the girls.

"HELL YEAH!/WOHOO!"

Everyone was completely excited and cheered, while Taiyang was completely tensed in first time for never been a bath with hot-springs before, which he could use some too, with curiously. Along with Penny, she was completely curious about hot tub looked like, which in human standards for bathing.

Except for Neptune? I guess he looked COMPLETELY terrifying water, which of course he mentioned bath if you asked me. Still being a scaredy cat, but he NEEDED overcome his fears with water.

"I better tell the other girls about this!" Naruto exclaimed telling everyone about having hot-springs to the girls. So as he left, leaving the male group, leaving Samui and Karui was a excited mood for having hot bath.

"HELL YEAH!/ALRIGHT!/CHA!" The girls yelled adding Sakura's catchphrase on the halls heard about Naruto had said about having hot bath.

Kurosaki/C. Naruto and Jing chuckled about hearing the excited outburst.

"Well, guess they had time to take a bath." C. Naruto comment.

"Yup, let's get everything prepared the Ramen, right." Jing stated.

"Yeah, dinner will be curry?" C. Naruto asked.

"Yup, and hopefully for having a set of feast." Jing said.

"True, true." The older blonde agreed.

 **==Later==**

Afterwards from the news from Naruto, as the heroes/heroines were heading to bath for relaxation, as until they took out their clothes, then followed by wrap around with towels to covered their privates, and started to enjoy their time in warm bathing. **(2)**

Taiyang was admitted about how relax was that hot spring bathing. While Penny was completely shocking surprisingly along with Team RWBY, and ninja-relate friends were completely amazed about it's like the Public Bath House at home.

Now…ladies first? After all, I was hoping for Team RWBY and the other girls were doing while they enjoy their time in the female side.

 **==At the Female Side – Uzumaki Bathhouse==**

"Ahh~ it's been while when the last time we had this relaxation." Ino sighed in admitted.

"Yup, no kidding." Yang agreed with Ino for this relaxation.

On the female side of the bath house of the Uzumaki Mansion, as the girls were completely relax for their vital organs, with Penny is among the group of girls. But, the girls had tied their hairs with short-length via ponytails or anything that will prevent their respectful hair gets wet.

This building is like a Public Bathhouse.

Then there's Yugito was on the washing area to soak herself with cold water, before scrubbing herself.

Which Sakuya gave the Team RWBY some rules just like Team JNPR and CVFY tried that too, when they got soaps, shampoos, and other bathroom utensils you might like to use (toothbrush, razor, etc.):

First; rinse yourself off, then relax yourself in the bathtub, next is scrub with soap outside of the bathtub, and lastly is another enjoy another good soak in the hot water.

Right before to scrub yourself clean in the washing area that consisting of small stools, hot and cold taps and usually showers. Wash your whole body using the soap and the small towel you brought with you. After washing, rinse yourself well. Make sure all foam is goen from your body and your towel. Even though the towel shouldn't be taken into the water, it still should not contain any soap.

And there's Sakuya as well, which the older rosette had accompany her pupils for sure.

"Is this what the bath looked like?" Penny asked, which she was between Tenten had her head resting on her arms, along with Temari, Hotaru, and Fu.

While Hinata was completely embarrassed about how her chest floats, while Samui was rubbing shoulder about how sore she got when her bust size keeps growing, along with Karui resting her head on her arms.

"You'll get use to it, Penny. It's like before for sure." Ruby said to Penny about being relax on the bath house.

"I'd admitted about this, it's completely relaxing." Weiss said, with a sighed relaxation, with her usual ponytail as always.

"No kidding." Yang concluded which her arms resting on the side of the tub, she had her hair on a ponytail as well, after she got long hair.

"You could say that, Yang." Blake agreed, which she is no longer to wore a bow, revealing her cat-ears, Ino was comment about how cute it is when her ear is twitching. Since she enjoy herself in warm bath for sure, which unlike cold as well.

"Yup, guess you could say that again." Temari said, which she had remove her hair-style which its shoulder length for sure.

"So, how's your time in Patch, Sakura, Ino, Tenten?" Yang questions the 3 girls of rookie 12 of the Leaf.

"We're doing fine, after all, since I had gotten myself a new rifle, instead of the FAMAS." Ino replied statement, recalled that she needed a better weapon then the 5.56x45mm assault rifle, but she decide to had sniper variant as Neji and Hinata. **(3)**

after what happen to you when you got framed." Ino replied.

Yang huffed about she could not forget about how Emerald had used her hallucination semblance, which thinks she attacks Mercury. Since her name is completely cleared out.

"Yeah, I never thought Emerald, a friend, now an enemy." Ruby said, upsetting, she was completely shocked about her so-called 'friend' was who associates to Cinder for destroying Beacon.

"You tell me, girl." Tenten agreed. "Just like most people like ninjas such as ourseleves were cunning which became a friend. Like any enemy ninja from different affiliation infiltrates their village as a spy."

"Like that women I remembered, which she's from the Hidden Locked Village." Sakura stated.

C. Sakura spoke up, concluded. "Yeah, I'd recalled that part when Kakashi-sensei with the woman named Hanare, before I was still a genin, my 12 year old, long-hair and my old sleeve qipao."

"Oh yeah, it was when my team were stalking Kakashi-sensei's date." Sakura exclaimed, recalled.

"You and your team stalking Kakashi-sensei with woman who happens to be a spy to infiltrate Hidden Leaf?" Ino stated, while the rest of the girls were curious about Kakashi.

"Yeah, what did you know?" Sakura asked.

"My dad told me about this woman had no memory about it, but only her younger time when she met Kakashi-sensei. So when it happen?" Ino replied, explanation.

"Sensei told me it's because that jutsu she uses to read your father's mind, then gain information about the affairs of our former home village." Sakura replied.

"Really, its cleaver for didn't want any information about what their planning." Blake comment.

"You tell me. Just like Haku said about killed their comrades to prevent to fall into enemy hands." Weiss stated, recalled about her fellow ice-user were told.

"I agreed with that, too." Sakura said agreement. "Then the last time I recalled when me, Sasuke and Naruto were stalking them were…"

"That we're thinking that we are involved." C. Sakura concluded, amusing.

"Yeah, that idiot-Naruto had us fall on that tree when he wanted to eavesdrop their conversation." Sakura stated to her older counterpart's.

"Hey, he's our idiot, ya'know." Ruby said frowned playful.

"Relax, I was being sarcasm." The rosette stated.

"We notice." Yang said.

So, as the girls continue their conversation with topics and gossips, and they continue their discussion about that subjects in the past.

And now the boys were next of what kind of different conversation ahd stored.

 **==At the Male Side==**

Now; on the other side of the bathhouse were the boys who also enjoy their time in the hot bath, while Taiyang was pretty admitted about how it looks relaxing.

It was until they overheard the girls' conversation, which most of them were ignored, and most of them were curious.

"I must admit it, it was relaxing." Taiyang said commented, sitting on the hot tub. While his daughters on the other side.

"You said it, Taiyang." Naruto agreed at soon-to-be future father-in-law which sat next to him.

As seeing the boys were having time, Shino and Neji was on the chairs with scrubbing on their bodies and wash their hairs, as Roshi did poor some cold water on the basin, while Han was next to him wiping his head with towel. And there's Haku had uses his ice-semblance to place the bucket of water to make it very cold for cool the heat down, while Weiss uses her semblance to the same way as he does.

Neon and her team: FNKI were also remained in Patch, which spend time with Roshi, while the rest of the team was having time, and then several female from ABRN, and NDGO.

Since regarding Shino's bugs wasn't come out on his body anymore, during that 'happen', wasn't that bad which Kiba will freaked out, along with Akamaru, and the rest of the boys which who happens in the second time…

But, it was during the two week training trip before Vytal Festival Tournament coming up.

"It sure does, Naruto. But man it was relaxing." Sun said looked amazed on his body about how relax this hot water was.

"HOT!" Atsui yelled, from the washing area that soaking himself with hot tap.

"Are you sure Neptune didn't want to join us?" Shikamaru asked Sun about his friend.

Sun was tensed about what's Shikamaru is talking about for the lazy's questions.

"Oh, well, you could say. I can't blame him for when that happen." He stated, and then continues. "I'd tried to tell him to get over it. He just keeps himself from getting wet such as: obscured by multiple umbrellas. He 'needed' to get over this."

"I can't blame the guy for having phobia of water during the right with Team NDGO." Sasuke commented, and then mentally smirked for seeing beauty for those girls were.

"Same here, I mean, I remember the time when Inari almost drown because of he didn't had the guts to learned how to swim." Naruto stated.

"Not to mention you lost that coupon during you return to Mr. Tazuma's place." Sasuke said about after Wave was liberated.

"Hey! I didn't know about that when I had lost it when, damn it! I would had give it to Inari about this." Naruto argued.

"Sure…you decide to ran back, until couple of Gato's thugs still around kidnapping Inari and his friends about this." Sasuke said rolled his eyes being sarcasm.

 **(AN: Good thing that I had got the reference about during the aftermath of the Wave Mission.)**

"Guys, if we keep arguing, you know that this place belongs to the Uzumaki, which Naruto is one of them." Shikamaru suggested the former teammates of squad 7 for stop fighting.

Unaware about the girls on the other side overheard about it, until the Sakura counterparts remember about that afterwards.

Naruto and Sasuke sends a sparks clashing together, then turns away at their faces.

"Fine!/Whatever." The two members of Team 7 replied.

So, as they continue their relaxation, and until Patriarch of Xiao Long spoke up.

"Hey…did you want to know about my time in Beacon?" Taiyang said that cause Naruto turn to him curiously, along with everyone.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, while the boys were curious about Taiyang's story.

Taiyang smiled even more and so he opens his mouth before he spoke up…

 **==Back to the Female Side==**

Ruby pour some hot water on her shoulder with a sighed in relaxation on the bath tub, then there's Weiss and Blake had stepped out on the tub, and pour some buckle of cold water, while the cat-faunus referred to less colder which wanted warm heat.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

That startles the girls from a loud boom of laughter that come from the boys' side.

"What's going on?" Sakura wondered.

And suddenly they heard Naruto's voice spoke.

"You're telling me…?" The blonde knucklehead fox ninja begun while laughing. "Back in your school days? When you were about the same age as my girlfriend Yang and the others?! …It was the first day of school in Beacon…? WAS QROW WEARING A SKIRT?!"

That surprises the girls about the male drunken swordsman were wearing a shirt during the academy days was an awkward subject. As until Yang, Ruby, the Sakura counterparts, Ino, and Tenten, along with the girls had overheard about something.

"That's right!" The voice of Taiyang and father of Yang and Ruby had spoke up, agreement. "We told him it was 'kilt'; he'd never worn a uniform before so he didn't know."

"Oh my gosh?! Uncle Qrow wearing a skirt when he and dad were on the Beacon Academy?" Ruby exclaimed with her hands on the side of her hand with a shocking look.

"Seriously?" Ino asked tried not to laugh which she wanted more what Mr. Taiyang was saying.

"Oh my god, seriously!?" Kiba's voice, exclaimed, sounding amusingly.

"Yeah, Peter, Barty, myself, Raven, Summer, and the rest of the class were there at the moment when the first day of school." Taiyang's voice replied to Kiba.

"That was completely bullshit!" Sasuke's voice called out. "The hell is wrong with you people?! You were like Naruto, the prankster."

"Is it true, Naruto?" Taiyang asked.

"Yeah, I was prankster at the moment when I'd paint the Hokage Monument when Iruka-sensei found me and drag me back to the Academy." Naruto's voice stated.

"Just like old times." Sakuya/C. Sakura along with her younger counterpart, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten said unison, admitted.

"Our dad is a prankster, and also mom." Ruby and Yang said unison; referred to Summer and Raven.

"Is it troublesome for you prank Qrow for wearing some troublesome girly skirt?" Shikamaru's voice in statement.

"Hey! The girls back on the school all said he had nice legs!" Taiyang voice, sounded less protested and admitted. "I did that jerk a favor, he deserved it! After all, you see, then we-"

"Wait, wait! Let me guess: 'Like what you see'? Right?" Naruto questioned.

"That's the point!" Taiyang's voice yelled for gotten Naruto's point that causes everyone laughs about how Qrow was embarrassed and awkward. "And also, Oz tells everyone, "It's time to work on our landing strategy!""

That causes to laugh even more, as until Yang spoke up. "No shit, Uncle Qrow wearing a skirt during the Academy days."

Followed by the girls were giggled and laugh about how hilarious about Qrow wearing a skirt during the time in the Beacon Academy.

"Haku wasn't the only person cross-dressed to hear a kimono that everyone thought it was girl." C. Sakura/Sakuya stated.

"Yeah, Naruto told me about it." Ruby said.

"Come on, guys! It's embarrassed. Naruto had thought I was a girl when I'd first met him, okay!" Haku's voice, sounded complained.

"You are more looked like a flamboyant if you asked me." Taiyang comment had heard on the boy-side.

 **==Back to the Male Side==**

With Naruto stepped out on the bath tub, which he almost finished, as he sat on his stool and took out handy shower and doused his head, by turning the cold top on to ease the heat on his body.

Suddenly, Naruto got something on his mind. _'What if I can take a peek on…?'_

Then he shook his head denied about this subject on his mind, then grabs a bottle of Samurai Shampoo and pours some liquid substance, then scrubbing his hair and body.

 _'Nah, can't do that? Yang told me about they're planning something for tonight…and I guess I know I had to do…'_

As until Taiyang sat beside him, which following the other fellow boys were enjoying the bath.

"Are you planning to peak on my girls with that dirty mind of yours?" The older blonde asked.

That causes Naruto flinched, and replied. "No! Of course not, Taiyang."

"That's like I want to hear." Taiyang stated, as he grab the hand shower and turn the turn the cold on, and sprinkles over his head to ease the heat as well, that how long he's staying in the tub.

"Easy to you to say, since Gaara didn't bother to do so as me, he cannot use his 'Third Eye' for look over." Naruto said.

"True, true." The older blonde huntsman/teacher agreed, and then spoke up again with questions. "So, you be staying this home for a while."

"While Ruby and Yang will come by to spend time with me." The young blonde ninja/huntsman-in-training replied, shrugging.

"Hey! You can't just go start without me!"

That causes the boys tensed which turning to the source of the voice to see Neptune, wearing…an underwear, while wearing goggle, and some…orange water rings, and with his cool looking pose.

Naruto and the others looked dumbfounded, while Taiyang was amusing about Sun sighed about this.

"Neptune, take off your underwear!" Sun suggested, frowning at his buddy of his.

"Uh, why?" The blue-haired teen confused, as Sun responded by quickly point his finger at the board on the wall, causes him to look over to see the board with words of rules:

* * *

[Look! Before you go in.]

1\. Please take off your underwear, before you go in. (Put them in the basket)  
2\. Then, go into the bathroom with your towel.  
3\. Please wash yourself well before go into the tub.  
4\. Relax and have a leisurely bath, but do not wash yourself in the tub.  
*Please keep your towel out of the tub.  
*Please use the shower while sitting, and turn it off when you don't use it.  
5\. Please wipe yourself before coming out to the dressing area.

= Enjoy bath with manners.

Thank you very much

* * *

"You didn't bother to look at those rules? Just follow the rules!" The leader of SSSN exclaimed, causes Neptune to slumps down with his head bow with shame, and turns around and returning to the dressing area, which he wasn't aware there were several towels for sure.

Naruto shook his head, as Sasuke came by and washing himself next to him.

"He REALLY didn't know there are rules here." Sasuke stated.

"And then he got himself wearing his usual goggles and then…a water wings?" Gaara said, as he sat besides Sasuke, until he'll prepared to wash himself for sure.

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed, as he grabbed the towel and wiping himself out before he'll heading out to the changing area. "You could say that again."

 **==Back to the Female Side==**

As Ruby sat on her stool, while Yang washing her on the back, while Weiss and Blake were do as well. Along with C. Sakura washing her younger counterpart's back, which being sisters if you asked me.

After the overheard the boys' conversation about Qrow, school time, you'll name it. and then regarding about time back in the Hidden Leaf, and then missions as well.

Until they'll almost finish their bathing once they'll leave the bathing area, once they finished scrubbing themselves for sure.

"So Blake, I'd heard you're going home for tomorrow, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, the boat will take to Menagerie within days." Blake replied, while scrubbing Weiss' back.

"So I'd notice, never thought bringing me and Gaara going in the land filled with Faunu populations." Weiss said, which she is no longer spoke up in rude about it, only the White Fang does. Blame the Faunus who joined the cause.

"I'm sure my parents will understand about you being disowned." Blake said.

"Yeah, I'd heard about you got some family issues, so as long as you got friends supported you." Yang said as well, concluded.

"Thanks, guys." The white-haired heiress appreciated.

"I'd heard your family will pick you up until morning." Ruby stated.

"Yup, we'll leave by dawn." The cat-faunus replied.

"I'm sure about that? You and the girls have important announcement after lunch." C. Sakura stated which her younger counterpart heard regarding something.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

"We'll see." Sakuya/C. Sakura replied.

 **==Time Skipped==**

After they finished bathing in the bathhouse, it was completely relaxing. Neptune tired to get over it since most of his fellow man-at-arms was enjoy their time in the bath.

 **(AN: I know it's best for having hot tub, so this will do as well.)**

Then drink some refreshments to cool their body such as milk, soda, and etc. Before meeting up with the girls, before C. Sakura brought a cooler contains cold drinks in ice.

And so until its midday which it's time for having lunched until C. Naruto/Kurosaki stepped in.

"its lunchtime everyone!" He informed.

"Finally, something to eat for within a whole hours in the warm bath was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I agreed. It was so~ refreshing." Ruby agreed, while drinking her milk.

"No kidding." Yang concluded.

As everyone agreed about how it was completely refreshed their vital organs. While C. Sakura knowing her husband's face for sure.

 _'Uh-oh, I know that look…'_ C. Sakura/Sakuya thought, looking at him, knowing what was going to come.

 **==On Dining Hall – Uzumaki Mansion==**

 **(If you have a problem about what is it looked like? Here's the Link:** wordpress . **)**

"I knew it…" Sakura said admitted, and then she flinched causes to mimic Naruto's foxy-grinned for what she had on her sights. "And I never thought Jing did make those, too."

"No way…!" Naruto said, couldn't not believe he wasn't dreaming.

While everyone was on each the tables, before Team CFVY and JNPR arrived back with supplies. And then it's time for lunch for now. Which of course, Penny left right after taking a bath in first time around.

On the table with many bowls of Ichiraku Ramen, and also which there's a bonus; Jing's PH-style Chicken Curry, then plain white rice, and fried rice as well, bangus (causes Blake's eyes turned sparkled stars for seeing fish for sure, and also drooling, which it's a new to her to eat it), vegetable soup, and many more such as sio-mai, corn soup with quail eggs, vegetable fried-stir, and crispy fried crablets.

And lastly was large pizza with tons of tomato sauce, several of bits of pineapples, sweat potatoes (kamote), pepperonis, meat balls, melted cheese, and many more.

"Ooooohhh, it looks yummy!" Nora said excited.

"It's been a while I had that Ramen! Then that would mean 'that's' Old Teuchi's special!" Naruto exclaimed, as he turn to his older counterpart-now-big brother. "Where did you manage to cook Old Man's Ramen?"

C. Naruto chuckled about his younger counterpart's question.

"Well, there was an un-official mission regarding Ayane was kidnapped." C. Naruto explained that causes Naruto tensed about one of the adventures regarding something has happen about the father-daughter Ramen chefs. "It was old man Teuchi taught me, Choji…"

That causes Choji tense about he was talking about his older counterpart did learned to make Ramen.

"…and my wife, Sakuya." He finished that causes Sakura turn to her older counterpart about she learned to make Ramen as well.

"Wait 'till to eat this? It's been so~ long! I can't believe the best ramen that I had tried for so long." Naruto said, ready to eat.

"Yeah, it sure looks good." Ren noted.

"It looks really yummy!" Yang stated.

"Are there any pancakes?" The orange-haired hammer wielder asked.

Jing and C. Naruto/Kurosaki chuckled, and replied unison. "No…"

"Aw~" Nora complained.

"Is that curry?" Lee asked, pointed at PH Chicken curry, which unlike he remember when a certain old lady and her son works a Curry of Life Bar.

"Yes, so anyway, which I'm really started to get hungry, along with everyone was hungry too, so let's eat!" C. Naruto said, declared to enjoy their meal.

After that being said, everyone started eating, some more than others and 3 of them MUCH more than the rest.

Those three were, of course, none other than Naruto, Nora, and Chouji.

Well, anyway, everyone absolutely loved the delicious ramen made in the best ramen shop in the Hidden Leaf Village. The size of the stomachs of the three biggest eaters amazed the biggest part of the large group.

Taiyang was amazed, along with Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Sun and Naruto about how Naruto's Ichiraku Ramen was delicious then the Simple Wok.

Weiss was watching them in both shock and amazement, which she ate her ramen, adding a tons of vegetables and less meat, while Blake did eat some bangus fish as well, after eat her ramen as well.

And she took a bite on seaweed, which she didn't bother about how awful that taste was, but it's still vegetable.

After a while, every noodle and every drop and bit of ramen broth was gone, and/or delicious food that Jing had cooked were now also gone as well.

"That taste great!" Pyrrha complimented.

"No kidding." Jaune agreed.

"Yeah, it sure did." Some others said.

So now, as C. Naruto sent clones along with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Ruby, Yang, and C. Sakura fixed everything, while Jing cleaning the table along with Naruto, Taiyang, Zeke, and Sasuke.

Then afterwards, as everyone was gathered around in the open space to call for a meeting. While Taiyang were heading home first for some errands to do, while Ruby and Yang will be staying at one night while Weiss and Blake as well.

While Velvet will remain here with her adopted brothers, after all it's their house, while the rest of Team CFVY will return to their hotel for until any of them will return to home. Along with Sun, Neptune, SAKO, HRMY, Bee, and Utakata.

"Now, that with everyone is here…" Jing first begin to spoke up to made announcement. "I think it's about this matter to all of you."

"As you already know the Beacon Academy is trashed while our forces will do anything to wipe them all?" C. Naruto concluded, getting a nod from everyone.

"Indeed; and I for one, was truly amazed for having an army is way better then Atlas Military." Weiss commented.

"It sure does, Weiss. I was aware since Atlas had tried everything to get their hands on that technology like that." Jing stated. "And even they wanted to know who to send a satellite out of orbit."

"Most of the business associates were discussion with my father Jacques about wanted that power as well." The White-haired girl stated. "Although, I wanted some questions about how your ships were able get through to space? After all, Atlas tried to achieve spaceflight as all known Dust types to lose their power and begin to leave Remnant's atmosphere."

"Oh, we did use hydrogen instead of Dust, which this planet didn't bother to find fuel for sure, or find it. Which it's because of us sure did supply with gas."

"Fuel? Gas?" Weiss and Ruby asked confused.

In Weiss' case; which she cannot revert herself back into spoil rich brat like always before, after all, she's disowned daughter of Jacques Schnee, which it's preposterous for using different resource instead of Dust. She was curious if possible to used it to sent astronauts to space to build a satellite for communication just as CCT radio communication Tower.

In Ruby's case; she was curious too about how what's space looks like, and how its awesome it was. According to Naruto about he went there, and same goes with the ninja-related friends about going to Pronterra.

"Yup, we had been used gas, which many planetary systems beyond through the galaxy could contain those resources that similar to fossil fuel." Jing explained.

"It's true." Shikamaru interjected. "Fuel is best material resource to produce heat or power, like used for cooking stove, and depends. Like we still used that stuff for boil hot water for bathing, sealing them for better price, and even used for tools to create a bomb to set off."

"I don't believe it…" Weiss said could not believe about those ships were about to reach through to space by powered by dust to get into the atmosphere, but now that it's the only explanation: fuel. Fuel was the answer to send a satellite to had communication.

"So, instead of Dust, but also used a different fuel as well?" Ruby asked.

"That's right, Ruby." Naruto confirmed it. "We been there after all, because of that…Pronterra wasn't a Kingdom…"

That causes everyone surprised about Pronterra wasn't a Kingdom.

"If Pronterra wasn't the Kingdom? Then what is?" Yang asked.

"…" Jing went silent, along with Zeke, and two counterparts of Naruto and Sakura, as until the younger counterpart spoke up for answer.

"It's a colony…a space colony." Naruto declared the answer.

That causes Weiss, and her team, along with JNPR and CFVY about Pronterra was actually a Colony in Space, which its completely unbelievable for living in space.

"You mean…many people were living in space, instead living in different world?" Blake asked.

Jing spoke up, answered. "That's right; since Pronterra was a Space Colony, which many people in this planet thought Pronterra wasn't exist, but we kept it in shadows like we lied to anyone about Pronterra was…'A Flying Kingdom'."

He formed a quotation marks gesture on Flying Kingdom.

"So…people thought that Kingdom is flying around Remnant." Weiss stated.

"That's right, Weiss…but the entrance to Pronterra is Shell Town." C. Naruto said, that shocks Team RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet about Shell Town was actually an secret entrance of Pronterra.

"That's where we live there." C. Naruto interjected. "So, me and my wife were like safeguards to Pronterra, since the bandits will tried to raid the town while we're not around."

Until his wife Sakuya/C. Sakura spoke up to stepped in, with explanation.

"My husband and I were finding any chosen individuals to trained the 'Way of Ninja', so we had trained new students to defend Shell Town while the Police didn't do anything while the previous Sheriff was a tyrant for abused the power of the law enforcement. So we liberate it, until Jing's Military Force come to help the people who torment, because being abused a Faunus race." She explained.

That surprised Blake about that town was been under the new Sheriff just as the rumors she had heard. Even the White Fang was aware about this, but until now what happen to him that somehow send to prison because of his actions.

"If its true, can you tell me the name of the Previous Sheriff?" Blake asked.

"Sure it's 'Morgan'." C. Sakura replied, with a spat on his hand.

"Wait a minute? Morgan, as in Axe-Hand Morgan?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yes, you heard or known of him?" C. Naruto asked, sudden his expression turn into hateful eyes.

"Yes, I'd heard of him? My elder sister Winter told me about Morgan. He was used to be a student in Atlas, and until he got expelled for bullied a Faunus student that almost commit murdered, that results him to the Military School for discipline. It was about 5 years it has been." Weiss explained. "And suddenly after he graduate in Military School, then Atlas to continue his academy times, but most students were ignored him for because of he'll commit murder, and then after that, he formed a team of Huntsman as his leader, Team MOWK (Mohawk), until his team was dead, killed by the Grimm, but he is the only one survived from the attack: he lost his jaw and an arm."

"It's because of his pride lead to his team dead, or leaving his team to die." C. Naruto interjected. "He didn't care about his team, or his subordinates. He only cares about himself for power."

"So, you're saying that he'll like a relative of Cardin Winchester?" Sasuke asked.

"Something like Cardin, so yes." Weiss replied, as until C. Naruto continues.

"Until he was in charge in Police Station on Shell Town. As a high-ranking and famous Huntsman to take down a bandits and killing an Ursa Major or Alpha Beowolf with his axe on his arm when he uses his subordinates a pawns for him which he had a habit of punishing those who disobeyed him."

"Morgan is a cruel man who did little but spread terror on the town's citizens." Jing stated. "He ruling by fear, abusing his rank to make people pay taxes, and even going as far as killing his own men."

That causes Team RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet about how that man was abused anyone; human or Faunus alike.

"That bastard is like Gato, who always being a backstabbing midget." Naruto concluded.

"And now, afterwards…" Jing continues. "He had a spoil son named Helmeppo, who is almost bad as his father by using his father's rank to get what he wants from the town's inhabitants, they tried to arrested or hired Kiyoto for powerful weapons. But turns out, he had his daughter hostage if he'll forced him to do so…"

Until a smile formed on his face, along with the counterparts of Naruto and Sakura.

"Until Shiru got it under control." Sakuya/C. Sakura declared.

"Really? That sounds cleaver." Yang comment.

"Yup, turns out, Helmeppo tried everything to do which we underestimate ninja." C. Naruto stated.

"Cool~!" Ruby and Nora looked awestruck about their green-haired busty kunoichi.

As Jing, C. Naruto and C. Sakura told the full details about the Liberation on Shell Town because of Moegan's tyranny.

 **(AN: Think of it in One Piece in Ep 2, similar story.)**

"Until the mayor arrived back while leaving Morgan in charge? We told him everything about his actions. And so he stripped of his status as a Sheriff and returns to his status to our friend Treslock. And then Morgan was sending in prison by the Authorities because of him, while leaving his son in bars." C. Naruto finished.

"Looks like Morgan haven't changed since Winter was still in Atlas, had her until a Specialist group." Weiss stated. "Looks like Morgan was still jealous about how she's in the Specialist group, and tried to flirt her too."

"Always he wanted to move to the higher-up: as a General, or rather Politician." Shikamaru comment.

"You said it." Sasuke agreed.

While Jing, along with, Zeke, Kurosaki and Sakuya cannot spoke up Raven's name because of Yang in the group. So it's best not to say anything about if it's possible for Naruto will tell her when the time comes.

As Jing clears his throat, and spoke up. "Anyway…the reason why you all here, because of the enemies were on Haven, right?"

That causes Team RWBY, SSGN, HRNS, and JNPR were tensed about the people who attack Vale to unleash the Grimm, allied with the White Fang, and the remnants of Danzo's ROOT Foundation.

While Sakura, Ino, and Tenten was competely well-aware about the enemies who trashed Beacon Academy, and also Cinder's fraction were responsible for sure. But turns out, it was 'someone' who had send them to destroy Beacon.

"Now…we gathered all of you here today. There is something regarding Glynda will fix the school and continue your education as possible." Jing said, begun the speech.

"Yeah, as long as we will continue our next semester. After we save the city, but except for Beacon Academy." Gaara said.

"He's right, as long we needed fine answers about who is the true mastermind about this attack." Blake confirmed.

"That's right. But I couldn't find Cinder when I had suspected about 'someone' did wanted Beacon to fallen." Naruto said.

"Yeah, after all, the Akatsuki is still out there, hoping for sure that we will face any of them until tomorrow for our new journey." Neji stated.

"Yes, 'someone' did had send Cinder's group to destroy Beacon. Before we start? You already know what happen to Ozpin." Jing continues, declared that causes Naruto, Ruby, Yang, and the rest were gasped about Ozpin's words.

"Yeah…we heard what happen to Professor Ozpin" Yang said, saddened.

"I did all I could to find Ozpin, but only his cane remains…" Naruto told everyone about he send his clones to find Ozpin, which causes everyone depressed about how he's gone. "Those bastards…they'll pay…one way or another, no matter who the cycle of hatred needed to stop."

"Naruto's right." Neji stepped in agreed. "Even most of the enemies we're facing were still wasn't enough to overwhelmed it."

"I agreed with Naruto as well." Sasuke concluded. "Our enemies were found in Haven, according to Qrow, which it's the only place we can find."

"I'd say we have decided that we will split up, continue our training, and head to Haven." Naruto declared.

"This is what I'm talking about." Jing interjected, that cause Naruto looked at him with a surprising look. "I've already recommended any of you guys were under our tutelage. Before we're having a the meeting regarding going to Mistral. So it's best to had you best to train your strength…"

That causes the former Rookie 12, plus Sabaku Sibling, Team RWBY, and JNPR, and even Velvet was surprisingly about going to continue their journey to Mistral in Anima continent. So its best that since they're still students when the school was wracked, while the Heaven's Federation did best they could to wipe out all the Grimm.

And now, Jing retold everyone who wanted to recommended: Naruto will be with Jing, Yasha, and C. Naruto, which the blonde ninja was been told about finding where Athrun and his team were live, so its best to find his town as well. And also they will meet up with the three female members of Athrun's team and Mu's Team as well, very soon. It will be take to find them while searching for Athrun.

Sasuke will go with Vance and Exel, which he will had something in mind for his reason, finding his brother, the Akatsuki, and several remnants of ROOT.

Xing and Zenmar will remain Vale in Sanus, because leaving his army to prepared until more additional forces will arrive from Pronterra. Jing had other plans about having Zenmar will be teaching Yang about her new semblance that Naruto will unlocked the next stage. While Zeke were also prepared to head back to Pronterra to report in.

Shikamaru will under Nick Frost, the General of the ground troops, while Zera will be learned to use a rapier because of his Sewing Needle sword is a rapier-type weapon.

Shiru, Karou, and Mari will accompany with Gaara, along with Weiss and Blake for going to Menagerie. And Team JNPR was surprisingly about having Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael will under their tutelage.

While Sakura, Ino, and Tenten will continue their training with their skills, along with Team HRNS and KAIT: Medical, Strength, and depends which new skills they will learned.

"…And that's it, I had everything prepared for you guys, and so…how about it?" Jing finished with questions to everyone about to put up the challenge.

As Team SSGN, along with Velvet, Sakura, Ino, and Tente, RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT about this words on Jing's about wanted to get stronger.

And then until Naruto stood up, slammed his fists together, and declared. "Hell yeah! We will get stronger, no matter what, believe it!"

Sasuke nodded, and spoke up to continue off his friend. "Even we did get rid and cure this city, except Beacon, of all one of its problems. There's still the matter for the White is still around while the remnants of Danzo's ROOT anbu was around. Not to mention, my brother, and Akatsuki still after us, along with the powers of the Tailed-Beast."

Hearing that really put a smile on the older counterpart of the blonde's face, along with Zeke and Jing.

"I'm glad to hear…" C. Naruto said sounded proudly and appreciated. "But…its best to prepared for tomorrow."

"Yeah, the sooner we can rest, the sooner were going explore outside the Kingdom of Vale. Possibly find out where Athrun, and his friends live. So thanks Jing, Bro." Naruto said honestly.

"I'll be heading back to Mountain Glenn; that we explored a few weeks back, and try to find a lead where my brother and the Akatsuki went off to." Sasuke said. "And I appreciated for having Exel and Vance under my travels."

"I will remain in Patch for some training with dad for a while." Yang stated that cause Ruby turn to her older half-sister. "Don't worry little sister, I will find you when if I'll contact you, once I'll get stepped ahead of you."

With a smile on Ruby's face, and embraces her for she understands, so as the redhead scythe wielder's turn.

"Myself, and Team JNPR will go to Haven in different crossroads." She said, happily.

"Gaara, Blake, and I will heading to Menagerie? But…we're planning to formed a group of rebels to going off to Kingdom of Atlas in Solitas. And help to liberate everyone who had been mistreated by my family's actions. But with a help of Shiru, Karou, and Mari will assists me for took down my family's name." Weiss explained as everyone knew that Blake's secret had come out of the bag.

 **(AN: Another pun about 'cats out of the bag'.)**

"I guess its myself, and former comrades of arms are remaining in Vale for reconstruction, and until we will met you soon." Neji stated, while his team and KAIT were sat behind him.

"I agreed with Ruby for continue the journey to help those who needed our help." Jaune said as his team stood by his side, while holding Pyrrha's hand.

"If you all plan to go through with this? Then I wish you all the best of luck for tomorrow's new journey…" Jing declared. "And Professor Glynda gave regards and said: 'You students should know that this may be the last we'll ever see any of you'. That's what she said."

Professor Glynda was pretty say about saying goodbye to her most favorite students of all time.

"Hey! We don't have to say goodbyes?" Naruto said with his signature foxy-grin, as promise to Glynda and also after what happen to Ozpin.

"He's right; we only say…'see you later'." Sakura concluded.

Jing and two counterparts of Naruto and Sakura smiled about how the heroes and heroines will starting their journey.

"That's good to hear…" Jing said, and then continues, before took something on his pocket. "But…I would like to have some fingernails…"

As he took out a nail cutter, that everyone confused wondered why needed fingernails.

"Why did you needed our fingernails? And what for?" Ruby asked, confused.

"You'll see…" The Filipino-decent replied.

Some hours later, Jing, along with Kurosaki had took several of fingernails on members of our heroes/heroines. And place any of them each vials that has their names on it. Most girls haven't take their nail cutting and polished for some time.

"We prepared it for tomorrow, so it's best to rest up until tomorrow." Jing informed.

So with that, as Jing took his shoes, and then went then a open clearing of the house, and then with a burst of light energy engulfs that somehow creates a portal that leads to another world that cause Yang tensed about seeing a familiar portal that look like 'she' does.

And so with that, as everyone were about to leave for tomorrow while the girls of Rookie 12 will return to Signal, while Sakura were planning to move in until tomorrow as well, before Sasuke will leave as well. Until which gotten call from Team FRHY, and Yugito will slept in the new mansion while Utakata will remain with Hotaru and her team as well.

After all, since Sasuke told the counterparts that he will be temporary staying at Sakura's place with Ino and Tenten.

 **==With Sasuke and Sakura==**

Somewhere, where Sasuke got talked into taking Sakura out on a date today, and was asking himself why. Afterwards taking lunch on the Uzumaki Mansion owned the two counterparts of Naruto and Sakura.

Shikamaru had other plans to date with Temari for sure, along with Lee and Teten, and Neji and Shiruba. After all, this is between themselves about having girls on the boys' backs.

Right now' Sakura talked Sasuke in to going at the local farmers market, and pick out something that she'll cook for the both of them tonight, which its been insisted by C. Sakura for having Sasuke to made relationship with her younger counterpart.

"Hey Sasuke, they're selling tomatoes over here." The pinkette called out.

 _'I better take a look, less she got something out of season_.' The avenger thought.

 **==Time skip 1 hour==**

After finishing with the shopping, they both went back to Signal Academy, and went inside of Sakura's private dorm where she, Ino, and Tenten were staying, where they began to start cooking up some Naporitan. Better thank her older counterpart about her cooking lessons, and now she got it right, if you asked me.

 **(AN:** **This is the best choice for when Tobi-Yaza found an interesting pasta in Japan.)**

Sakura had insisted to make it herself, but Sasuke ended up taking up the lead, and told Sakura to wait for him in the living room.

About an hour or so later, Sasuke had told Sakura to come to the dining area, and was surprise to see how neatly prepared the dish was, and the table that was set up.

As they both sat down and eat, they were silent, which gave Sasuke a moment to be in his thoughts. _'I'll give her points for not being annoying so far, and for letting us do all of this stuff at her dorm._

"Hey Sasuke, this has been a great date so far…" Sakura said across the table.

 _'I totally deserved that somehow didn't I?'_ Sasuke thought, then replied out. "Hn…"

Once they finished their meals, Sakura had insisted to do the dishes, since when Sasuke cooked, which gave him a chance to look around the teenage girls' room.

He saw that it was kept straight, with nothing anything that would be stalker fetish to him, and oddly enough schematics to a type of weapon, in progress.

Once Sakura finished, she pulled her laptop, and asked if Sasuke wanted to see a movie.

 _'Oh that's great, now I'm stuck watching a chick flick, or some type of romance_ _…_ '

He was wrong, the movie they were gonna see was an action film.

The movie they were watching was from the turntable genius' from Washinton Park Mister Cho's original film 'Outlets', and it was a movie that would make you think at the end.

When the movie finally ended, they saw that the time was pretty late, and Sasuke decided it would be best for him to do something he doesn't hopefully regret later on.

"Hey Sakura…" He began, getting the rosette attention. "Do you think I can crash here for the night? I mean, staying in Uzumaki Mansion wasn't that hard for being fancy."

To which Sakura replied through her fainting.

"I'll take that as a yes…" He said, with a dumbfounded look.

 **==OVA==**

Raven had arrived the bathhouse that the Uzumaki pair had build, which she was curious about how it's done before which its similar to Mistral does.

So she's completely curious about how it felt relaxing, with hesitation about IF she want to take a dip.

"You wanted to go in?"

That startles Raven quickly turns out, when before she drawn her sword, that tensed to see Sakuya/C. Sakura came by, she was completely off-guard about didn't checking her surroundings.

"I was about to clean up the bath house in the female side while my husband were as well." She stated.

"Sakura, what-" Raven was about say something, and then C. Sakura interrupted.

"Like I said: you 'wanted' to go in?" She asked again.

Turns out, since Raven was curious about how this hot bathing was warm and relaxing, so she stand down and replied.

"Yes."

So later on, Raven was looked relax without her mask on, as until C. Sakura assists her for sure. Before took off her clothing, her mask, and a sword on the locker, and then took towel and heading to the tub which she wanted to relax.

As she was on the hot warm water tub, which she keeps her usual ponytail in place.

"This is relaxing." Raven said commentary admitted about how its good feeling.

Then after she got out, before notice C. Sakura came in, helps her to scrubbing her back, and until the older pinkette spoke up. "Your daughter was doing well with Ruby and Naruto…"

"I see…" Raven replied, understatement.

With a silent moment, while Raven had put a deep thoughts about her daughter Yang…

And also…as much she cannot let anyone about though who recognized her. And if she met up with Taiyang, and then her daughter Yang as well…

 **==With Adam Taurus==**

Adam was on the operation bed once its finished, until seeing one of the doctors came back with his new fixed mask of his, but now its also Magnet shield as his old one.

And now, the doctor slowly place it on his eyes. And now the operation is finished…

So for now, Adam got his new limbs and organs that been completely implanted, but now he is now a both man and machine, as a cybord.

And until the beast will be awaken once he will gain consciousness…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Ending 1: Human Touch – Starts)  
By: Warren Wiebe (July 18, 1953 – October 25, 1998)**

«CAN I FIND THE WORDS TO TELL YOU»  
«HOW I LIVE BETWEEN THE WALLS OF STEEL AND STONE»  
«HOW I CLOSE MY EYES TO FIND SOME KIND OF RAPTURE»  
«IN A WORLD WHERE YOU CAN FEEL SO ALL ALONE»

«INSIDE I'M FULL OF LIGHT AND LAUGHTER»  
«THERE'S A FLAME THAT BURNS IN ME»  
«I NEED A WAY TO SET IT FREE»

«WHEN YOU FIND LOVE IN YOUR HEART»

«In Human touch»

«YOU CAN BELIEVE FROM THE START»

«From the start»

«DREAMS THEY COME TRUE»  
«IT ALL COMES TO YOU, OH ALL AT ONCE»  
«IF YOU BELIEVE»  
«IN HUMAN TOUCH»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==RWBY: World of Remnant 2 – Kingdoms==  
Voice by: **Salem (Reveal)

 **= KINGDOMS =**

 _The world of Remnant is a dangerous place, particularly for man. In the countless years that humanity has roamed the planet, civilizations have grown and fallen. But four have withstood the test of time:_ _Atlas_ ** _(light on northern continent)_** _,_ _Mistral_ ** _(east)_** _,_ _Vacuo_ ** _(west)_** _,_ _Vale_ ** _(center)_** _._

 _These four kingdoms, with the help of natural barriers and human tenacity, have proven that they have the will to survive._

 _Each kingdom has a governing council to represent the people and their needs. Next, comes the military. While most kingdoms only call on its citizens to serve when needed, others find it important to be... prepared._

 _There are still those who choose to venture outside the walls of the kingdoms. Roaming nomads and small villages are not uncommon. Yet neither is their tendency to... disappear, overnight._

 _Lastly, the Huntsmen academies. These institutions' sole purpose is to train the next generation of Huntsmen. The next generation of defenders that will live and die to protect the lifestyle that they've become so accustomed to._

 _Yes, the world of Remnant is indeed a dangerous place. But the four kingdoms stand as beacons of hope. As safe havens from the darkness that surrounds them. They are the key to mankind's survival, as long as they stand united…_

 ** _(lights extinguished)_**

 **(Ended)**

* * *

 **==Omake==**

Ruby and Yang wasn't the right manner, which Ruby uses the chopsticks as a fork, while Yang slurps a large bowl. While the others did used chopsticks to eat well, unlike most of the girls after all.

Weiss wasn't too please about her teammates didn't had a proper table manners.

"You girls! You bunch should show some sophisticated table manners, for crying out loud." Weiss said to Ruby and Yang, who sat next to Naruto while he did eat well, as the white-haired girl turn to Weiss. "Do you agree, Blake?"

It was completely awkward for Blake the cat-faunus who sat next to her, along with Gaara. Seeing Blake her hands turned into paws, and then a cat tail stick out to it, which her head is on a bowl of Ramen with couple of bangus fishs.

"Omnomnomnomnomnom…" Blake mumbling, while eating her bowl like a cat. Jing and C. Naruto were sweatdrop for seeing her doing that because of her instincts.

Weiss turned pale looked disgust at the sight of her sister-girlfriend.

 _'I'm surrounded by idiots with no concept of chewing.'_ Weiss thought.

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 62 in Pre-Season 4…

This is the Prelude for Season 4 for the heroes were planning to go to the next journey.

Before Taiyang and Qrow went to visit Summer's grave, after Naruto, Ruby, and Yang visiting their love ones. It was unlike similar to Final scene of Blood+ when Haji gave a flower with a blue ribbon on it at where Saya was slept until she'll awake.

I really loved that anime when Saya is now sleeping for another decade until she'll awakes…

~~~M~~~

Well, there you have it, the date between Gaara, Weiss, and Blake were now done. Even thought that I had completely time for something that only details for their date. So I'm sorry, if you don't mind if its fine about having the date between them.

Now…having a Uzumaki Mansion was completely being sarcasm about that. Well, if for sure that its best place for the heroes/heroines will be staying there as well. :-)

Well, they did sure having lunched together that's for sure…its my way for having most delicious meals for sure.

~~~M~~~

Adam got his new cybernatic limbs after Gaara crushed them…and also if Adam will be 'mad' once he's awakes up…

Boy, oh boy, surely does that everything will be until the future comes…

And hope the future lies within until things will gets messy…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply will continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** This statement regarding about having Walking Dead reference about having a shower. Surely for that they haven't taken a bath for sometime before the outbreak had started. Well, since didn't had enough water to survived.

Finding the place and vehicle(s) which had supply of water after all.

Sure they had been enjoying their time in the hot water for sure.

 **(2).** Think of it as from 'Prologue of Road of Ninja'. After all since Lee was doing his exercise which of course since Naruto was completely uncomfortable for living alone with accompany.

But I can't blame Sakura for Hinata's…bust size is bigger, which I can't blame her for not being well-build. Which she is completely jealous of the Hyuga Heiress for sure, which her bust size floats, results being embarrassed.

 **(3).** Just like in the first original MGS about since FAMAS was the first assault rifle in that game. Which armed by enemy soldiers which where it carries 25 or 30 rounds in burst-auto and full-auto which it depends on the version of the weapon.

* * *

 **=New Equipment Review=**

 **(E1).** Standing By

= Ability: (Soon)

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **### State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= 2x shoulder shields

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **(A1). Under Progress**

[Under Progress]

01\. Under Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It's

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 281+ favorite(s) and 274+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Aftermath; Part 3'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 11/27/2016/2:33am

 **Finished** : 12/9/2016/11:54pm

 **Published:** 12/10/2016/12:00am - 12:10am


	63. C: Aftermath Part 3: Night in Patch Pt1

**Chapter 63:** Aftermath; Part 3: Night in Patch – Part 1: The Season of Fox and Sunflower

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now, with the heroes/heroines were still settled in Island of Patch. Which it's until tonight… For on this moment! Is the very most important event till now; after couple of adventures they been through, which hopefully that the next day will be starting the journey…

Meanwhile, while they're having a feast for tonight for after the Fall of Beacon in Vale…which a certain blonde sage had the right time to passed the powers of the Transmigration sons of the Sage…

Now is the time…the season of the fox…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Roshi x Neon], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that its not that simple.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

[Whitley S. x Ino Y.] – New shipping pair, due of Volume 4 of RWBY. Being the third child and Weiss' younger brother. And I hope she can meet him if Weiss will introduce to him. Since he is third younger sib…meaning that he'll interests in older woman. Ehehehe, it's a bit awkward.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 63 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Now…I haven't added some more commentary on the last chapter. So I had to updated right now which because it's almost a minute came by (12:01am) after all.

So anyway, with having a mansion that I had come up with, build by his older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki. So I was also happens which cannot help it about this idea.

Anyway…I was hoping that things will go pretty well about that for sure.

Now, the next characters will be Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Glynda, Port, and Oobleck were turn for having a bath in the Uzumaki Mansion's bath house. While the heroes/heroines were having time in Patch, with Naruto dating Ruby and Yang, while Gaara dating with Weiss and Blake.

I'm breaking this in two, maybe three different stories from here on out, give you guys the option to read which storyline, you want to follow from here on out.

This chapter is mainly gonna follow Naruto, Ruby, and Yang which will be having a 'lemon' scene; and along with with a little bit of Iruka and Reina.

The next one will mainly focus on between Gaara, Weiss, and Blake, and a little bit of Sasuke, and Sakura which it was the previous chapter.

So from here on out if you got no interest to follow the love lives between one paired group to another, than feel free to read, or don't read the chapter you don't care for, also it's about to get a little mature here.

Better read the warning, and you better skipped it or don't read this chapter.

So…in a term: Ladies first, after all, I was planning to had them for prepared for feast until then…

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, it was, which they had their own mansion to live with. Which it was based on some story I'd read, which this is a good idea for having a mansion.

So this mansion was based on an anime called Summer Wars, I was completely interests on that mansion. So it's a good idea for having that house.

 **topaz3:** Let's hope so about Ozpin being immortal, which until Oscar the farmboy that Rooster Teeth have him for their importance. And I'm sure that if Ozpin will return, no matter what…

 **SheGoddess:** SORRY! I will NOT get a goddamn BETA! Are you insulting and negatively comment my story which having 60+ of them. And I really think I dumped Narutoverse into Remnant, which I had difficult time for some ideas…

And I was completely went overboard about the pairing. So you don't mind do NOT asked or ordered me around for having this shit. So stay out of my business!

 **Patsu:** Replied Review in each chapter:

Chapter 1: Yeah, I did sure that they did not going into Jinchuuriki state. And I know having age 12s enters Beacon, so I had it under control for sure.

Chapter 2: Well, this is a bit awkward about you comment for too OOC.

 **To hikarikitsune27:** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana,  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

12/10/2016/10:50am – New movie is coming up? Transformers: The Last Knight? Can't believe after Optimus Prime left Earth to fight the creators. Until something is happen to him when he became defect…but turns out…Unicron…

12/12/2016/10:15am – With the name of Weiss' father is published, which meaning I don't need to hold the named as 'Schnee President' any longer. It's better to thanks to Rooster Teeth for sure: Jacques Schnee, that was fine name for the CEO of the SDC.

Hope this will be COMPLETELY epic, if you asked me!

12/14/2016/1:46pm – Now Tyrian had catch up with RNJR about taking Ruby until Qrow was interfered which he made it in time.

I REALLY hate that woman in the party that mocked Beacon Academy and Vale. Weiss would had just left her home again, and then heading to haven where RNJR were going, while Blake is in her home island in Menagerine.

Tyrian is a scorpion Faunus, who would thought the maniac that Salem send was pretty strong that overwhelmed Team RNJR's strength while taking their journey to Haven.

12/17/2016/1:33pm – Sorry about didn't updated? My work was corrupted, which I would had thought which I didn't trust the MS: Words which that I almost update about my file is delete which because of the laptop I had.

I was going gone crazy about that system went a bit lacking while I had too long.

12/23/2016/9:03am – I would like to remain you about there will be having a Christmas Break, which I will continue the newest chapter till Jan. 1st in New Year in 2017. So I'm taking some time enjoy this holidays. And this time…hope you all having your time.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

 **[WARNING]**

 **THE FOLLOWING STORY FEATURES REGARDING THIS CHAPTER. FOR YOUR SAFETY, PLEASE DON'T LET ANY KIDS TO READ SOMETHING THIS PART. SKIPPED THE SEXUAL CONTENTS, IF YOU'RE 18+ OR MORE, SO ENJOY YOURDSELF.**

 **AND ALSO, BE SURE THAT NOT LET ANY OF THOSE AROUND YOU.**

 **SO…ENJOY THIS CHAPTER – (:-))**

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Gundam UC 0096: Unicorn – Into the Sky – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

~Do you feel alone?~  
~Can you hear me now?~  
~Your mind is far away still on earth~  
~Many times you are hurting yourself~  
~You can't be just a life on the shelf~  
~It's only you that can fly this new unicorn~

~Into the Sky~

~And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives~  
~And I'm calling, calling out your name again~  
~If you're holding, holding, onto fear I knew~  
~The blind can open, let light shines though~

~And I say…~

~Why, we can't stop all this sacrifice?~  
~I, know that all the ties became the stone in your heart~  
~I, wonder how long you gonna survive~

~We, didn't see all its meaning~

 **(Instruments: 1:18-1:29)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _Then after she got out, before notice C. Sakura came in, helps her to scrubbing her back, and until the older pinkette spoke up. "Your daughter was doing well with Ruby and Naruto…"_

 _"I see…" Raven replied, understatement._

 _With a silent moment, while Raven had put a deep thoughts about her daughter Yang…_

 _And also…as much she cannot let anyone about though who recognized her. And if she met up with Taiyang, and then her daughter Yang as well…_

* * *

 _Adam was on the operation bed once its finished, until seeing one of the doctors came back with his new fixed mask of his, but now its also Magnet shield as his old one._

 _And now, the doctor slowly places it on his eyes. And now the operation is finished…_

 _So for now, Adam got his new limbs and organs that been completely implanted, but now he is now a both man and machine, as a cyborg._

 _And until the beast will be awaken once he will gain consciousness…_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the Streets of Vale==**

On the streets of Vale, well, what's left of it which it was a warzone during the aftermath. Seeing the lone figure had walking around the streets.

It was almost nighttime until many people were slowly return this city, while under protection of the army of Heaven's Federation, which their military power and technology is way more advance.

His appearance happens to be about around teens, he had wide grayish brown eyes, and short, mousy red hair, which it slightly was messier. He was usually seen with a hazy, dreamy look of his expression. And also he wore teal nail polish on his toenails.

It was Sasori, the renown as 'Sasori of the Red Sand', was an S-rank Missin-nin and from Hidden Sand Village. And also he was part of the Puppet Brigade and a member of Akatsuki, where he was partnered with the late Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, and later, Deidara.

Turns out, Itachi has never seen his real appearance instead his puppet of his,

He is wearing a solid maroon cloak with beige linings (the Edo Tensei or Reanimated outfit), which instead his usual black cloak with red clouds, to avoided being suspicious about the police was aware when Itachi had came by. So he wore it as a incognito to be sure that if he ever encountered a shinobi from neither from Leaf, or Stone, or Mist, or Sand.

He was send here for reconnaissance about here in Vale, to find the whereabouts of the Jinchuuriki targets (aka Half-demons), which according the reports of Cinder's group and also Torchwick's as well, and even several remnants of Danzo's ROOT anbu.

Just as Cinder was expecting then less, the city is filled with soldiers and machines were went patrol, cleaning the city, and even search for remnants of the White Fang, nor ROOT ANBU to capture alive for interrogation or kill on sight.

It been months since learned about their new developments about arsenals, technologies, and histories. Which until then that everything will be had time to hunt down the Jinchuuriki for their goals. Which several members of the White Fang were under Itachi's leadership, they're about 30% which who lead him, after all, since Adam will had 70% for sure since after what happen to the leader in the Vale branch.

Once Sasori is finished his recon here in Vale, while Zetsu and his clones will be the one on the search on Beacon about it was heavily guarded by Jing's forces of the Heaven's federation without being detect, then his next destination will be the Island of Patch, after they learned about they will be staying here where the several students from Beacon were temporary stayed as well.

And so…he will going on the next flight via airship to Patch, and then until suddenly bump onto someone.

"Sorry…" He said, quickly apologized, turn his head over his shoulders a bit, then continues walking on his way to the port.

"Sal-u-ta-tions, stranger!" A familiar orange-haired cheerful (or rather creepy) android girl making a greeting.

With a slight annoyance on Sasori's expression, then turn her to see Penny with a cheerful smile (then again, its creepy). Turns out, it will be so~ troublesome once he needed to get to Patch as soon as possible…

 **==At the Island of Patch==**

Now, as for the heroes/heroines were still settling down in island of Patch. And now for its time to get some rest for tomorrow' next journey. C. Naruto/Kurosaki had called out everyone met on the Uzumaki Mansion until dawn, which according to Blake about her suggestion, so it's best to followed her advice.

And now tonight, as much Naruto, Ruby, and Yang were having final night for their next stage…

The 'true' adulthood…and so…tonight is tonight…

Ever since Naruto and the ninja-related friends/comrades first came to this world of Remnant, learning new things, making new friends and enemies, along with the rest who came here to start a new life. And then been followed by the forces of evil that begun to plague around the world from darkness.

With those became an adult at age of 13 since Naruto and the others (such as Gaara and his older siblings) were now adults, while Ruby, her older half-sister, and the rest of the Huntsman/Huntress Rookie 12 (while Team CFVY wasn't pleasant, which they had other plans which going home for sure).

And its thanks to Jing, Zeke, Yasha, C. Naruto/Kurosaki, C. Sakura/Sakuya, Zenmar, and everyone else for their time when their age appearance into age 15-17, and so it's best for having to had anything get ready for sure.

And now…for the jonin senseis and also the rest were having time in Patch: Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma were on Vale under reconstruction after the Invasion, while Anko were help the police with her interrogation skills, that causes the most skillful interrogator jealous, so she will under teachings for learning a proper interrogator, and then there's Yugao, since she was pretty skillful with a sword, so she will had police officers to learn their way.

While Iruka and Reina had some date to do which they did sure spend time together after all.

Before they heard about the older counterpart of Naruto and Sakura were having a Mansion. And so it's best for having a Bath house, a REALLY having a hot bath! And as much as the jonins, they were completely happy for having hot tub for really when they're gone for some time which having a hot tub for sure.

Glynda, Port, Oobleck, and Reina were curious about how it does about having a bath house, and so any of them replied for we'll see…

 **==At Bathhouse – In Uzumaki Mansion==**

Now, as for the adults were met up, after being invited by C. Naruto and C. Sakura about having hot bath in their mansion. They're completely surprised for seeing a mansion which Naruto and Gaara being the two of the youngest billionaire in Vale, but now C. Naruto and C. Sakura.

Which C. Naruto/Kurosaki was owned a Ramen bar in Shell Town, part-time with author of Make-Out series, along with C. Sakura/Sakuya being a doctor as well. Which causes Kakashi was appreciated for having newest volumes of those novels he ever read within the future before reading Make-Out: Tactics.

Glynda wasn't too please about someone wrote a garbage so-called 'art' (except she secretly stash some in her office, so she can read it in private), Port and Oobleck did enjoy those novels too, which being the 'Wondering Toad Sage', that explains he remain hidden without anyone to find out the real name of the Author of Make-Out series.

Now, before they looked around the mansion, it was magnificent, which since C. Naruto, along with Team JNPR and CFVY had been construction last night, while they're taking a break until then, which they deserve it.

After the devastated that the fall of Beacon Academy, and being trashed. So as Iruka and Reina were insisted for being live here for time being, after all, Iruka was a brother-figure to him after all. Considering a family, which Iruka was completely grateful appreciated for staying at the mansion, along with Reina.

He was told about his younger counterpart along with everyone else will going to the next journey while Team HRNS and KAIT will remain and then met up too. According to Qrow, the enemy is lead to Haven; it's the only place to find the one who responsible for Beacon's destruction.

So, according to Glynda about the city and the Academy will be restored back into its former glory. Which it takes months to rebuild while the soldiers were lead by Jing will exterminate and hold them off once it's all repaired.

For now; until then, as for most huntsman/huntress and Ninja police were having their time in a bath.

Now on the male side; As until Oobleck and Port were curious about Kakashi's mask, and then somehow that he had his mouth was covered with towel causes looked disappointed, Iruka, Asuma, and Gai knows Kakashi well about he didn't want to see his private face.

Port and Oobleck was completely admitted about how it's relaxing, and until Iruka was advised to take too long while in a hot tub, and so needed to cool down with cold water, which it's on a washing area.

And now, they're starting having conversation regarding while relaxes on the hot tub.

"Ah~ so this is the hot tub that you people were talking about." Port stated.

"Yes, yes! It was completely relaxation! I'd never thought that I had felt it in within my bones and vital organs!" Oobleck exclaimed.

Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, and Asuma was glad for the professors of Beacon were relax for sure. As until Asuama steps out on the tub, and went to the washing area to washed himself with cold water to ease the heat.

"You did sure like the hot bath, you two." Asuma stated.

"Yes, after all, its nice for having a hot tub which this place build by Kurosaki." Kakashi said with a eye-smile. "Having a mansion, as well, so having a first ever had bathhouse for sure."

"I agreed! My eternal rival?!" Gai said agreement. "Kurosaki sure did build this place for sure, within one night, and then had this bath house for boost up our Flames of Youth!"

Asuma and Iruka sighed about how Gai's antics, while Oobleck surely liked his spirit, while Port did admitted about Gai's antic, which until seeing Kakashi turns his head at him, for see it coming, and…

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi confused,

"OH MY GOOOOD~! DAMN YOU WITH YOUR HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE!?" Gai yelled upsetting.

Suddenly a force that drags Gai into the side of the stone wall that cracks from the impact.

"MR. GAI! WILL YOU STOP THIS YELLING, FOR THIS INSTANT!?" Glynda's voice, furiously yelled on the other side of the bathhouse, it was so annoying about how his behavior.

"Okay, why did Glynda brought her crop?" Iruka wondered, and then sudden he snapped his fingers which he quickly realized something about that statement. "Oh yeah!"

Because some of them cannot wear glasses while in bathing…

 **==At the Female Side==**

Glynda was grumbling with annoyance about Gai's behavior, which she brought her riding crop which if she'll guessing for Gai's sudden antics which she knew from Asuma or Iruka about Kakashi and Gai were self renounce 'Eternal Rivals', which their scores were 50 and 51 or depends what score they have.

For example: They do rock-paper-scissors with a awkward dance, and any challenges that they're preformed which it was COMPLETELY awkward if you asked me.

Anyway, as for now for the woman in this side which Sakuya were assists for washing their backs, which until advised by Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao; because that they were the experts about how it does.

Reina was completely admitted and relax about having a hot bath, which she never been before. And then so, as there we were, girls had time to having their time to relax, having some gossip, and topics as well.

As Glynda flicks another flick of her crop, and fix the wall that she broke, which C. Naruto was insisted for using her semblance to fix it, as she brought her riding crop, which according Anko?

Anyone who had cannot see without their glasses, namely that Oobleck and Glynda were the only two people wear glasses which brought a fork, or used fingers, or pair of chopsticks allows to see clearly, which because of the steam that will damage the glasses.

So Glynda had brought her riding crop, while Oobleck had decide to use fingers which its fine, memorize his surroundings.

Anko was sighed in relax within the tub, while C. Sakura as still in the changing room to set some drinks, while C. Naruto doing to heat up the water in the boiler room, which he uses his Wood-style to creates firewood to heat it up.

Anko took a sip with her sake she brought, along with a wooden bucket for float it along with a bottle of Sake, while Yugao and Kurenai sat between them.

"So, I was hoping something about when you and Asuma, along with Kakashi and Gai were doing while before we arrived in Remnant?" The snake mistress asked the genjutsu mistress.

That causes Kurenai blushed about that subject, as she looked away from her smile which she will performed to tease her.

"It wasn't that bad, while we been live in Patch. While Asuma were doing his police work, along with Kakashi and Gai." Kurenai replied.

Anko frowned. "Oh~, are you two doing it?"

That causes Kurenai blushed, quickly turns to Anko, exclaimed, sneered. "Anko!"

"Now, now, Kurenai." Yugao spoke up to calm her fellow kunoichi. "Me, Anko, and Hana already know you were crush on Asuma, while most of time in the academy."

"She's right, if only Hana was with us while in Hidden Leaf, we would had talk about this for sure." Anko stated.

"Excuse me."

That causes the self-known Ice Queens of the Leaf (its their nickname/reputation). Since consists Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, and lastly is Kiba's older sister Hana; turning to their attention to see Rein among the group.

"I'd heard your conversation about Mr. Asuma." Reina said, that causes the girls tensed, along with Glynda had overheard which she was completely curious, secretly like a eye of the hawk, waiting its prey to strike.

"Um…yes, Reina. I had met Asuma when I was 9, during the Academy entrance ceremony and graduate." Kurenai explained.

"You mean the 'Academy' where trained kids to be soldiers?" Reina stated, referred to those according to Iruka about how it works, which she was completely upset about put children to learned how to kill.

Kurenai was tensed along with the Ninja-related friends about this, which Glynda was also aware about that academy which had children to learned to be ninjas.

"Don't bother, Iruka told me about how it works." Reina interjected, explained.

"I see…that makes sense." Anko said understatement.

As Kurenai cleared her throat, and spoke up continue. "Yes, we did became Ninja before Kakashi was a prodigy into the class, then we were team up with Asuma and Raido Namiashi."

"Oh, that explains you were developing a crush on him." Glynda spoke up, joining the conversation that causes the girls turn to the blonde professor.

Kurenai needed to hold herself from embarrassed, and then she replied. "No, well, something like that, before he and I made friends along with Raido. We were been closed since childhood."

"Oh…interesting…" Glynda said understand about Kurenai's point.

"No shit, after all that most of our fellow colleagues didn't see it coming, so me, Kakashi, and Yugao was completely suspicious about between you and Asuma." Anko said with a smile for teasing her friend.

"I…I just…uh, I…" Kurenai said shuttered, tried to protest about that subject, and tried to avoid as possible.

"Come on, Kurenai, face it, you can't deny it." Anko stated. "And I was wondering about I'd overheard the conversation by the two police officers? Hearing about Asuma left the Station for he had 'urgent' business to attend to…"

That causes Asuma was on the other side was completely flinched about several of police officers were overheard by Anko when she was on the Police Station to interrogate several of White Fang members or ROOT ANBU that lead by Danzo, and/or she tried several experts of Interrogators under her tutalege.

"…And I am assuming that he had some time with you…right?" Anko asked, guessing that she figure about those guesses that about between Kurenai and Asuma, so, which she won't 'hurt' any of them, she just curious by questions them, turns out, Asuma replied that he DID had something to do for…for the answer for this hint…?

The answer: Asuma Sarutobi has the romantically involved with his fellow Jonin Kurenai Yuhi…

Kurenai sighed in defeat about she cannot win her protest against Anko.

"Alright Anko, you win…" She said, within second in silent and declared. "I do have romantic feelings with Asuma. We made official during before the day in Vytal Festival Tournament."

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Anko exclaimed.

"Never thought Kurenai was being a Ice Queen like any of us." Yugao comment.

"Ice Queen? Is that your nickname or moniker?" Glynda questioned, curiously.

"It's a Moniker perhaps: because it was consists a group of 4 kunoichis with cold expression noun for being myself, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, and Kiba's older sister Hana Inuzuka were form as the 'Ice Queens of the Leaf'." Yugao answered, declaration. "After all, I do know Hana was a medic for animals, which she was good with medicine for her clan's hounds."

"Hm… That sound like remain of one of the students in my class and staffs, I'd known." Glynda said commentary.

"Really, like what?" Anko asked, curious about any of them were referred to.

Glynda looked over each of them, starting at Kurenai Yuhi…

"Ms. Kurenai is looked similar to Ms. Weiss, your friend Anko is like Ms. Xiao Long, then you Ms. Uzuki is like Ms. Belladonna, and lastly your friend Hana is sort of like…Ms. Reina." Glynda explained, any of them were tensed about each of the former leaf ninjas about her statement.

"HOLY SHIT! Really?" Anko yelled, sounded surprised. "I mean, Hana was a bit 'feral', unlike her little brother, and being a veterinarian."

"Oh, I'm like Ms. Hana Inuzuka, the older sister of Kiba?" Reina stated, receiving a nod from Kurenai, along with Anko and Yugao, explained. "He told me about his sister which being a animal veterinarian, he once told me about I reminded him as his older sister, so he told stories about her."

"Oh, Kiba was highly talking about Hana to you." Kurenai said, looked surprised about her former student in team 8, getting a nod from the Dog Faunus, the nurse of Beacon Academy.

"Yes, it sure did, after all, I wouldn't guess about you people were similar to any of us." Reina said comment.

"It sure does…I mean, what could if Hana was around if Kurosaki would had bring her here, along with her dog partners, the triplets." Anko stated, wondered how is Hana doing back in the World of Ninja.

 **==At the World of Ninja (Elemental Nations) – In Hidden Leaf==**

"ACHOO!"

A loud sneeze of Hana Inuzuka was doing some check-up with some dogs in the kennel, as she rubbing her nose for she didn't have a cold lately.

"That's strange? I never had a cold before." Hana said herself. "Must be someone is talking about? Maybe it's Anko, or Yugao, or maybe Kurenai, or maybe my brother while I heard if he date a girlfriend if a human or a dog faunus?"

Within minutes later, so Hana shrugged, and continue her business.

"Maybe, I'd have not heard from Yugao and Anko for some time after they reassign and leave the Hidden Leaf." She said, sighed about her two her friends along with Kurenai. "And I wonder what their reason…is?"

 **==Back to World of Remnant==**

As the girls were continue their relaxation, while any of them step out on the tub and cool themselves with cold water, before return their relaxation.

Until Sakuya/C. Sakura came by to told Glynda or Reina to wash their backs, while Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao will doing their own.

With Glynda was completely relaxing for her back got scrubbed by the older counterpart of Sakura Haruno. And then spoke up for made conversation with the older rosette.

"So, Mrs. Uzumaki, I heard you will be staying here for time being to trained with your counterpart, Ms. Yamanaka, and Ms. Higurashi?" The blonde professor asked.

"I had plan in mind? It's already set, which I will had time to do so." C. Sakura replied.

"And me as well; I will be trained Inoichi's daughter as well to the same ways as her old man does." Anko concluded as on the hot tub after washing herself to ease the heat with cold water.

"Don't forget me? I will train her with one of her abilities that the same semblance as mine for uses telekinesis." Glynda concluded.

"Oh yeah, I saw blonde can you, I meant Ino." The snake-mistress said, which getting a nod from Glynda which she's blonde too.

"And lastly is myself as well." Yugao added. "I will trained Tenten with kenjutsu while under bakijutsu which she needed time while under reconstruction in this city after Danzo became traitor, allied with the White Fang, and the group of Inner-circle."

Glynda was tensed about a certain group of what Qrow was talking about. Which she was aware about the 'enemy' that been planning to wipe-out humanity.

"So anyway…which its settled." C. Sakura declared, once she wash the soap off on Glynda's back, after she done on her part, then stood up. "Okay, Ms. Glynda, you're done."

"Thank you, Ms. Sakuya." Glynda appreciated, as she heading to joined the other girls who enjoy their time in the hot tub.

As C. Sakura went to Rein who washes her arms and her doggy tail, as she knee down, and she spoke up. "Okay, Ms. Reina, you're next."

"Thank you, Ms. Sakura." The dog faunus appreciated.

As she grab the bottle of soap and pour some substance, and then begin to scrubbing her back.

"So, where did you met Iruka-sensei?" The older rosette questions, that causes the other girls on the female side of the bath house there tensed about that sudden questions.

"Uh, who did you wants to know?" Reina asked.

"Just curious." C. Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah, I was curious about what's going on between you and Iruka?" Anko asked, curiously about how she met her fellow colleague.

"Well…it was before the Tanabata Festival." Reina answered, that causes the snake-mistress and cat ANBU member was shocked in surprised.

"This world had its own Tanabata festival, really?" Anko exclaimed.

As Glynda spoke up, explained. "It's true, Ms. Mitarashi? It was formed from Weiss before she was a Schnee before she made a preparation for the festival for some time, only in Beacon, while you and your friend were on your world…"

Glynda explained the full-details about the Tanabata festival for some time. After all, which Reina told them she met Iruka when she bumped each other with him with an ice cream she's buying? And he insists to buy another one, so they talk each other, while Glynda keep her cool for how she would had met him, sooner.

"Whoa! Really?! You're going on a date with Iruka to the 'Virgin Orchards'?" Anko said, sounded surprised.

"Yup, which most other restaurants who banned the Faunus race, which because of how any of us did not allowed to eat here, so it's the only place that I ever go there." Reina explained, unknown to the girls Glynda was clenches her crop for she cannot used her semblance's full power, so she needed to keep herself out. **(1)**

During the Invasion, most of the restaurants they know had been destroyed and/or trashed by the Grimm, or White Fang, or ROOT were been doing so far, except for 'Excalibur's Pizza' (thanks to several of White Fangs had heard the rumor so they avoid it), Virgin Orchards was still standing, and then some place was been spared during the attack.

So now, that everything is over, and some of the worker who works here takes a day or months to rebuild, while several of restaurants were still standing. And sure it's best for settled until most faunus race were understand and upset for the White Fang's actions, blame those terrorist group who once a protesters which before the previous leader were stepped down.

"I guess you have your point there? After all, we had known Iruka since in the Academy." Anko stated.

"Same here, after all, that before I was still a ANBU." Yugao said, which she not like any ANBU like ROOT, which it was a branch operation group.

"No kidding…after all, here we were? Girls had time to talk each other on this bath house." Kurenai stated.

"You said it…" C. Sakura/Sakuya agreed.

 **==At the Male Side==**

Before the girls were overhead their conversation, well, maybe, which Iruka was admitted about going on a date with Reina for tonight. But speaking of Iruka and Reina's date, but Asuma's involve relationship with Kurenai.

"I knew it." Kakashi said with a eye-smile.

"Asuma, you and Kurenai? Seriously!" Iruka exclaimed. "No wonder Kurenai had a day-off for work."

"YOSH! CAN'T BELIEVE HOW ASUMA AND KURENAI HAD THEIR FLAMES BRIGHTER!" Gai exclaimed.

While the girls having their own discussion about most of their students of Team 7, 8, 3, and 10. Gai will continue trained Lee and his old team, along with Yugao with kenjutsu to Tenten, while along with Kurenai's as well, and lastly Asuma as well, which it's been some time which after during the Christmas time when they had receive their gifts.

So now, that everything is settled, and then will be prepared for tomorrow, which secretly informed by C. Naruto about Team RWBY were going separate ways; Naruto will going on his departure with Jing, yasha, and his older counterpart were going to find Athrun's hometown.

While Gaara is going with Blake along with Weiss to Menagerie, which for sure that Weiss cannot go back to Atlas in Solitas, because of her…father problem, and so that they will accompany by Shiru, Karou, and Mari.

While the rest of Shiru's team along with Karou and Mari's; Anthony, Bonnie, nad Raphael will trained Team JNPR for their skills needed to be improved, Zera and Frost will taught him improved his mind to lead, and then under rapier skills.

Sasuke is going with Vance and Exel, which they are best infiltrator operatives, so they will trained him too. Sakura, and will be learned under C. Sakura, Anko along with Glynda and Eliza, and Johnny.

"Yeah, I guess cats out of the bag, and we did make official about some time ago." Asuma replied.

"So…I guess its settled!" Iruka said declared, then continue with suggested. "Maybe we will had a double date in Virgin Orchads, sounds good?"

Asuma had thought of that, since most best restaurants in Vale, so which of course that it will a good idea for having a best Italian restaurant he could, which he search some in fancy restaurants while he was patrol or bodyguard duty.

"Sure, I would like that." The chain-smoker said accepted.

"Great! So it will be tonight, while the rest of you guys stay her for dinner?" Iruka said.

"Yup, we could use some dinner tonight here in this place." Kakashi replied.

"Same here." Gai added.

So once again, it's completely settled, and now that everything will be prepared for improved their strength, and then prepared for double date between Iruka and Reina, and Asuma and Kurenai.

Which they will prepared for a new adventures will be coming up…

 **==Time Skipped==**

So now, after the adults were finished their bathing, and its best for having a dinner for tonight once all the students, along with the rest of the former Jinchuurikis such as Haku, Yugito, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, and Bee. And also Team CFVY as well, which wanted to had dinner until they'll leave, while Velvet will remain in Vale for under construction.

While Iruka and Asuma along with their dates; Reina and Kurenai for tonight's date. Ino was completely squealing along with Yang, Ruby, Hinata, Sakura, and Nora about seeing those two were now an item. Shikamaru was muttered 'troublesome' for admitted about Asuma having a date with Kurenai.

Kiba was admitted about seeing his sensei Kurenai had became a official couple with Asuma, Naruto and Sasuke was completely admitted about those two were an item after all. And the rest of the Rookie 12 includes the Sabaku siblings were also happy for seeing those two together.

And so with that, Iruka with Reina, along with Asuma and Kurenai left to Vale for some time together. Leaving the professors in Beacon; Port, Oobleck, and Glynda seeing them off, as they aware about their relationship.

Turns out, without Ozpin was around to having time for sure to feast…

So with that, it's time for feast, and then as for everyone will enjoy their time…

 **==At the Dining Hall==**

Now, everything is prepared for The huntsman/huntress in training were having time to eat, which consists with a combination of Philippine and Japanese foods that causes Port, along with Jaune, Nora, Ruby, Naruto, Choji, Kankuro, Kiba and Akamaru drool for seeing a fancy food they were having:

With a plain white rice for extra, along with fried rice too, and also…some feast of the best food in the table:

And there's Filipino-style: there's largest bowl of puchero, then there's a new dish which it's a fish meal: relyenong, sinigang fish, and fried fish steak, that cause Blake's drool for seeing MORE fish to eat then Tuna.

And then there's Japanese-style: Large pot of Nabe soup, then there's a grill for had raw meat such as pork, beef, and many more, which causes Choji happy for having a BBQ grilling. And there's Gyoza, Tempura (Shrimp), Hsmagu (Hamburger steak), and Yakitori.

And lastly is some soda as well, like orange and anything special; along with alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks.

Now most of the heroes/heroines couldn't help about how delicious was, which Jing as do the work to cook a Philippine-style food, along with C. Naruto and C. Sakura as well, which they cook with Japanese-style too.

And so, they started to eat, which any bite it was heavenly bliss for how magnificent taste.

First, Blake cannot stop eating because of how good those fish or sea food relates dishes were delicious. Then second is Choji had delightful for having BBQ grilling, along with Port as well. Kiba and Akamaru had the same way as Blake's because of the cuisine he ate was so delicious.

Then next is Sasuke, which he was admitted about good it was, first time eat a foreign food is magnificent, which he notice there's some tomatoes on that soup, along with onions, peppers, and strange leaves (sweet potato or kamote leaves).

And now, tonight was to performed a show, which Bee will taking another more raps, while unknown to everyone about Naruto had some…other plans to show everyone.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out, before stood up, causes everyone turn to him. "I had some 'special guest' came by."

"Really! Who, Naruto?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, who?" Nora concluded.

With a foxy-grinned, and then Naruto replied. "Be right back, I won't take long."

So with that, as he went to the room, as he opens the sliding the doors, then close it behinds him. Which caused C. Naruto smirked for knowing about what his younger counterpart meant.

 **==A Minute Later==**

As everyone was waiting for Naruto, and sudden he opens the sliding doors, while he still had his grin of his.

"Okay, Naruto, who's your 'special guest' you're talking about?" Weiss asking, not demanding, looking suspicious.

"She's right here inside…" Naruto replied, gesture as he point his thumb behind him, and then as he creates a clone, and then each side on the knob of the sliding door.

"Everyone…" Naruto begun. "I would like to introduce…"

Before they're opens the sliding door, and declared.

"…Naruko!" He finished.

As the sliding doors were opens, causes the boys of Team JNPR, along with CFVY, FRHY, HNRS (minus Shino being logical), Oobleck and Port were completely shocked in surprised about seeing a female version of Naruto had entered the dining hall.

While Bee wasn't shocked about that form, then Kakashi for didn't expecting that to see Naruto to use 'that' again, Kurenai and Yugao shook her head admitted, along with Glynda, and lastly Anko was completely admitted about that form is useful for gain information.

Sakura (while face-palm), Ino, and Tenten weren't too-ah scratch that! Which it was shocking for didn't expecting for Naruto's gender-bending jutsu, which had a school uniform in Beacon, after all that it was part of the show, which never seen it like that for some time when they're 'victims' on C. Naruto's memory story when he uses the a male version of Harem Jutsu, which causes their brains blown and gain nosebleeds as well.

It appears to be Naruko; wearing a female school uniform of Beacon, with nice legs which had half-calf socks, with a cute whisker marks and blonde hair like Yang does, but she had twin-ponytails; but it didn't had her figure or looks like Yang, or Pyrrha, or Ruby, or Blake. It's like looking at the twin-sister of Naruto.

Most girls were completely tensed for seeing she had c-cup, about bigger then Yang's, which cannot say much about that bust size. Despite being interests in guys, of course, just like when Iruka gotten a nosebleed. Ruby was completely surprised about seeing a female version of Naruto which he had a twin-sister.

"Hello, everyone." She said greeting with a bizarrely feminine tone voice, giving them a wink.

That causes the reaction from anyone was far more energetic, Jaune couldn't help blushed for seeing a female-version of Naruto, which until Pyrrha quickly place her hand to cover her boyfriend's eyes. Ren had completely averted his gaze - finding his hands very interesting all of a sudden - and he was blushing for seeing a beauty of Naruto's gender-bend.

In contrast, Nora was giggling like a maniac, wolf-whistling and cat-calling to the now-female ninja. And Pyrrha had gone red in the face like Ren, and a bit jealous of Naruto's gender-bend clone. Even more so, and she just continued to stare at the whiskered combatant, mouth agape.

While Prof. Port and Dr. Oobleck was completely astonished about for seeing the female version of Naruto, which had cute and beauty. But until Glynda wasn't expecting about she would be LIKE herself when she was about Yang's age.

"Ah, it's been a while since I haven't used that form." C. Naruto said comment admitted about seeing his female version of himself, which until a playful slaps on his arm by his wife.

"Oh, come on you." C. Sakura said playful scold her husband causes him smiled.

Yang was stood up on the floor, took a view of Naruko with an extremely beauty, couldn't help but gawked at the girl, her left eye twitching slightly and then turn to Naruto, her boyfriend and being the original of the gender-bend clone.

"Naruto…is that you're…?"

"Yup, it's my transformation combine with a shadow clone." Naruto answered.

"Naruto's right, Yang." Naruko said confirmed it. "After all it's for show to you people about this form."

"But, with a girls' school uniform in Beacon." Weiss concluded, instead wearing stockings. "Although, I for one that I'm 'too' impressed."

As everyone agreed, which they approaches Naruko to observing such as bust size, hips, and etc., minus Kurenai, Yugao, Blake, Weiss, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten for did not interests, which they will seat by.

Until Glynda turn to Kakashi, questioned. "Who create this so-called 'jutsu'?"

"It's Naruto; after all, he's unpredictable." Kakashi replied, shrugged.

"I see…" Glynda said for understand, before adjusting her glasses.

 **==Later – At outside in Uzumaki Mansion==**

As Glynda, along with Port and Oobleck were outside the entrance, with C. Naruto along with his younger counterpart and C. Sakura were being owners of this mansion, while the rest of the former students in Beacon were inside along with Team FRHY, Bee and Yugito.

"We will be seeing you, folks. And thank you for this wonderful dinner." Oobleck said appreciated.

"Anytime, Doctor Oobleck." C. Naruto/Kurosaki appreciated. "We be seeing you, later. And also you Professor Goodwitch, and Professor Port."

"I appreciated for your time in need." Glynda replied, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes, yes, a fine feast would you say." Port said admitted.

"Well…we will be seeing you, three."

"Sure Kakashi-sensei." Both counterparts and Naruto replied.

"And have a pleasant night as well." Asuma added.

"And the new day will come to shine!" Gai concluded.

And now with that; with a wonderful farewell…or rather…see you later, then the three teachers of Beacon had left, leaving the older counterparts of Naruto and Sakura along with the younger counterpart.

Until their expressions turned serious, as until they share each other about what's going to do…

"New day will come, huh." Both Naruto counterparts said unison, then C. Sakura nod for agreed about this.

 **==Back Inside the Mansion==**

Now, everything is prepared, which being informed by Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi about prepared for training for tomorrow. And also…its best for sure that everything will get ready, while Team CFVY was stick around until they'll going back to the hotel while Velvet will stay with her adopted brothers.

And so with that, its getting late, as three members of CFVY had left leaving Velvet behind, which she will be sleeping on a guest room with Haku, after all, they made official as well.

Now, afterwards, which everyone is gathered around, which Jing, C. Naruto, and C. Sakura had something to give something until they made their journey for tomorrow. But only Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Team RWBY separate ways, along with JNPR, and the rest of the former jinchuuriki assembled.

"Okay, now everyone is all here; and I would like to give you something until tomorrow." Jing had begin to spoke up something important for tomorrow.

"And what's that?" Weiss asked, waiting for Jing's answered.

Until he took out several of sheets of paper, underneath his coat; its shape is cards, as everyone was confused about something important about that paper.

*Rip* *Rip*

Jing tore it in 1/3 piece in square each, and then gave a piece a paper Ruby and Yang that cause the 3-way couple confused about why he give there paper for.

"Here, take this, you better get a hold on it." Jing said to the girls while confusing along with Naruto.

"Why did you give us pieces of paper?" Naruto asked, confused.

Which Weiss was interests about those paper Jing had brought.

"This is no ordinary paper; it's called a 'Vivid Card'. It's really 'special' paper; I want you to hold onto it." Jing replied.

"What's a Vivid Card?" Ruby asked.

"Vivid cards are a 'very' special; it's both waterproof and fireproof." Jing explained. "What you have to do is take a few of several fingernail clippings."

"So that's why you needed our fingernails for? To make those papers." Yang stated, receiving a nod from Jing.

"Exactly, I made these for any of you, which I'd learned to how to make a special sheet of paper." He replied, before continued. "Vivid cards are also called 'Life Paper'. When a friend or love one is going far away, just tear off a piece of the Vivid Card and give it to them." **(2)**

As until then, Jing takes another sheet of paper, then rips and half.

"Here, watch." He said, and then places it on the table letting everyone see it, while holding the other piece.

Suddenly, the piece of paper of Vivid Card began to move on its own that surprised everyone.

"Whoa! It's moving!" Weiss exclaimed, looked too impressed and fascinating about that Vivid Card.

"You see? No matter where in the world the pieces are, they all share a connection, like Arashi and Sakuya had Vivid Cards as well, which they will be sure that if they will met each other in time being, so I can always tell which way a friend or love one is, although, you really tell how far." Jing stated.

"Cool! So that means we can find our friends whenever we go?" Nora asked, sounded cool.

"Yup, but you better wrote your own names on the sheets of paper, about on the edge of it, so that any of you if you get lost? That paper is served as a transmitter beacon to find anyone or object is located that far." Jing explained and suggestion about how Vivid Cards works.

"Wow, you can make stuffs like that?" Jaune stated.

"It's quite convenient actually." Jing said, as he gave each of the sheets of paper to anyone. "If there's anything goes wrong? Used that paper to guide you wherever to go to find. And besides, this piece of paper will bring us together again, someday."

"We'll sure do." Naruto exclaimed, agreed, along with the Rookie 12 of Leaf along with the Sabaku siblings, along with RWBY, JNPR, Bee, Yugito, and FRHY.

As within minutes later; when had wrote their names one to another on the edges, like Naruto wrote his name give it to Ruby and Yang, while the girls gave their names to Naruto.

Once they finished place their names on Vivid Cards, then Jing clear his throat getting attention.

"But…there is something that what is called the 'Life Paper'?" Jing begun, causes everyone looked at him. "Vivid cards reflect in owner's life force when it will begin to burn, which meaning is the life force of the owner will fade."

Everyone on this room was silent about this card will served as someone is goes wrong with one to another. So with that, after the explanation about the Vivid Card works, which they agreed to, share the pieces of paper to anyone to another.

As until C. Naruto/Kurosaki stepped in, then activate his Rinnegan, and then called out. "Naruto, Sasuke…can you come here? I had something to give you two…"

"What is it?" Naruto asked, confusing along with Sasuke on the same boat.

"Just stand front of me." C. Naruto instructed.

As they do as he says, as until seeing Naruto and Sasuke were standing side-by-side.

C. Naruto/Kurosaki takes a deep breath, and exhale, and spoke up. "Place your respectful hand of yours on mine."

Seeing he raised both hands, which causes Naruto and Sasuke tensed about seeing a familiar white sun on his right palm, while a black crescent moon on the left palm.

With Sasuke spoke about he recognized those symbols.

"Is that…"

"That's right, Sasuke…the Powers of the Sage of Six Path." C. Naruto answered.

"Wait; is that the one on the story in memory?" Blake asked, which recalled when Hagoromo Ootsutsuki have giving Naruto and Sasuke his power.

"That's the real deal Blake." Naruto confirmed it, turn to his older counterpart. "Are you saying about me and Sasuke will earned those powers?"

"Yup, I guess it's time for gave you that kind of power, a power to seal Kaguya Ootsutsuki." C. Naruto/Kurosaki/Arashi replied, while his Rinnegan is still flaring.

"Is that those seals grant us an extra power?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup…which the two of you are the sons of Hagoromo Otsutsuki…" Kurosaki replied, before turning to his younger counterpart.

"Naruto, the incarnate, Ashura…" He said, then turning to Sasuke. "…Sasuke, the incarnate of Indra."

"The two of you are prepared for face the greater enemy that you're facing in the future…and then that you better put a stop of them no matter what…and I want you to wield the power within those seals…with Naruto will had been shared the power of your fellow Jinchuuriki brothers and sisters."

"So that's why you called us here? For share the piece of our power like in the memory." Yugito stated.

"Ya, the big man was right! I know ya for coming up here for our all-in-one." Bee stated.

"I never thought you had called us here, so much I will help Naruto to support him to share our power." Roshi stated.

"Me too." Han agreed.

"Same here!" Fu concluded.

"I would have been sure no matter the cause to help our brethren." Utakata said.

"I agreed, as much myself and everyone are precious to all." Haku said.

"I will do I must be done to support Naruto." Gaara declared.

"That's good…now…its begin to grant you two the extra power."

"Oh, this will be good for seeing Naruto got an extra firepower." Yang stated.

"Yeah I was saw it in the memory story? It's so cool, like I can felt a warm of a sun." Ruby said.

"You tell me." The female blonde brawler agreed to her half-sister.

Now, as Naruto and Sasuke share the same look, each other, which they heard from C. Naruto's memories about their counterparts being almost died until reach to their death's door.

So they nod each other suddenly, as they lift each of their arms to the seal on C. Naruto's palms. And then place them into C. Naruto's palms, that causes them to tensed about they felt a surge of power flows within each other.

As Naruto and Sasuke turns around over their shoulders causes their eyes widen about seeing on their eyes; the chakra inhabits of Asura and Indra which everyone cannot see them in a naked eye.

And then turn to C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki that causes their eyes widen for seeing what's behind him; it was the spiritual of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, the father of Asura and Indra.

Once they receive the powers of the Six Path, Naruto and Sasuke took a view on each of their palms; a sun mark on Naruto's palm, and black Crescent moon on his left palm.

Until they receive memories of their incarnates Ashura and Indra, which it was completely astonished for seeing visions of their past life:

Naruto saw Asura and Indra, the same way as Sasuke saw him and his younger brother. They were been under their father's tutelage, the two brothers studied Ninshū in the hopes of one of them becoming the great sage's successor. Before that, which they looked peaceful and joyous, spending his time either blissfully alongside his father and brother Asura, or regularly reading his father's books and journals in his case, while Asura's case, he did spend time playing with village children.

Naruto witnessed Asura was live in the shadow of his older brother which being a genius as Sasuke does. Having displaying no natural talent himself as he does, no longer he was wasn't completely talented as Sasuke, and even his past life was a slacker, Asura came to realize the value of others and the power of the friends and allies he made. Eventually, he awakened his own power which equaled Indra's own, just like he wanted Sasuke's level to be equaled. Which the fact, despite still admiring his brother's talents, he grew concerned for Indra as he continued to mysteriously grow colder and more distant to others.

 **(AN: Ashura or Asura? Take your pick.)**

Sasuke had saw the same thing when he had first became dolder and distantly to others, that explains his clan was cold and distant to others, while his older brother Itachi (maybe little) and Shisui didn't, and also Obito as well.

And until didn't expecting for his incarnate had met Blake Zetsu, the 'Will of Kaguya' had approaches him, alone, goading him with praises and curiosity towards his true potential, which knowing that fact he was manipulate, even going so far as to say he could rival if not surpass his father himself.

That's where Indra awakening his Sharingan, which turns out that 'his' Sharingan was like the reincarnation of Indra's Eternal Mangkeyo Sharingan, and so that he began to take to heart the mysterious figure's praises, focusing solely on his training and growing colder to others, including his brother.

And until then, seeing their incarnates when Hagoromo decide to sends two brothers on separate missions of restoration on damaged lands as test to determine which of them would be the successor to Ninshu (Ninja Creed).

Naruto and Sasuke had deep dive down to see the memories of their respective past lives:

Naruto's case for watching Asura's journey: Along the way, Asura was accompanied by Taizō, a fellow villager who previously was helped by Asura after he was imprisoned by Indra for breaking a law for the sake of his ill mother.

Which Sasuke's Indra was such an asshole, and a arrogant bastard, not his surrogate brother, which Asura did help others, instead Indra. And then he was laughing about seeing Asura was being silly at the time, when he forgot about the hand-seals of ninjutsu was, after all, considered being Hagoromo's 'dead-last' son.

After all, everyone do made mistakes, which most people hates the Ninshu, well it not too long that they're no hatred with that Ninja Creed, which it was meant to save and heal lives, and while used for destruction. Ashura was responsible man with gentle heart as he does.

Eventually, their journey through a harsh wasteland found a small and mysteriously thriving village, where Asura sensed the presence of the God Tree. They were immediately met with hostility from the villagers due to recent robberies from travelers, but Asura quickly earned their trust when he healed a girl named Kanna.

As Asura went to investigate the village, he found that the main hill was sealed off and guarded. He was then asked by Kanna to help heal her mother, who along with many in the village had been struck by a strange illness.

While examining the mother, he noticed small roots appearing on her and a strong chakra presence. Certain that the God Tree was involved, Asura and his two friends knocked out the guards and found a small cave that lead to the inside of the God Tree.

Realizing that it was the presence of the God Tree saplings that was making the land lush while simultaneously making the people sick from eating of its nutrients, Asura approached the village elder. Already having realized the truth of the God Tree, the elder regretfully declined Asura's request to destroy the saplings, noting their people had already lost so many before the sapling's emergence due to the barren land's nature.

Deciding the only way to help the people was to provide them with another water source they could rely on; Asura began working tirelessly for weeks digging a well.

Naruto was completely admitted and admired about his past life which being made friends and allies around his travels, while Sasuke's case of Indra which he 'didn't' made friends and allies for sure, he needed had made himself because of his pride going alone without company.

Eventually, inspired by his selfless actions, the villagers decided to help him dig. During that time, he began teaching them Ninshū, which they used to work further their efforts to the well. After a year passed, they finally struck water, allowing a huge lake to fill beside the village.

Happy of their efforts, the villagers proudly burnt down the God Tree saplings, and sick people began to heal from the fresh water and ways of Ninshū. With his job complete, Asura returned home, with many of the villagers, including Kanna, wishing to come with him to see where he learned Ninshū.

Naruto was completely admitted about seeing Asura made a relationship with Kanna. Never thought a girl like her being close and became his wife, and so that he really being his reincarnation of Ashura Otsutsuki, the son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and .

And now in Sasuke's case for watching Indra's journey: upon arriving at his destination, Indra learned that the land was in reality very fertile due to the existence of a God Tree sapling; however, he also realises that it caused the people there to gradually grow sick from relying on its nutrients.

Deciding to resolve things quickly, Indra used his Sharingan to force the villagers to destroy the sapling and discover water but this led the villagers to destroy one another over the water.

Sasuke was pretty upset about seeing his incarnate uses his Sharingan to control anyone by force, and also made the villagers to destroy one another over the water. Which no wonder he creates the 'Curse of Hatred'. Not to mention seeing send Taizo to jail for breaking a law, which until Asura tried to convinced to stop.

Which he NEVER listens to anyone for their reason, and that's the reason when he was being arrogant, as the Uchiha Clan does, good thing it was wipe out leaving Sasuke and Itachi as around. Indra can do anything without a second thought because of his pride for being a superior.

So afterwards, he will gets back until he will declared to formed redemption for the actions of Indra and the Uchiha Clan when the time is right…

Upon returning home, Sasuke seeing Indra was surprised that Hagoromo chose to wait for the return of Asura as well before making his decision for successor.

While respecting his father's wish, Indra grew restless; something that Black Zetsu picked up in another meeting, noting that Indra's vision of the future differed from Hagoromo's. A year passed since the two brother's received their respective mission, and Indra continued training others, starting again to appreciate the company of people.

While Naruto was seeing Asura met his father and elder brother, the latter of which had already completed his mission months ago, but with many people from the village he as sent to who helped him complete his task.

With both brothers had met to hear their father's final decision…

On Hagoromo's deathbed, he had selected Ashura as his successor to carry out his dream of peace and understanding in the world, after seeing how each brother carried out the mission. That causes Indra enrage that his younger brother was chosen over him.

That explains Sasuke's counterpart was jealous and enraged for the strength of Naruto's counterpart had improved when he left the Hidden Leaf for wanted power to kill Itachi (both counterparts), which because of the Curse Seal he had when it's no longer matter.

Now, next is their father Hagoromo had noted Indra's inability to acknowledge others while focusing on power as a factor in his decision. Now Sasuke had become like his past life, he wanted power and everything that he could imagine. While Asura insisted that Indra was the obvious choice due to his superior power, Hagoromo made note that through the methods Indra used in completing his mission, he inadvertently caused the village's destruction by leaving them aimless and selfish.

He was growing so bitter towards his family while simultaneously revelling in his growing power, he came to view his father's ninshū as incomplete and cowardly, wanting to change it complete into ninjutsu to reflect his views of using power to create peace and order. Wanting to ensure he was powerful enough to challenge his father and brother, he killed his two closest friends to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan.

The following night, Hagoromo passed on his power to Asura, asking him to reach out to Indra and help him regain his compassion. As everyone began to celebrate Asura's success, Indra, jealous of his brother and further manipulated by Black Zetsu, attacked the village and chose to fight Asura for the title of successor while also seeking revenge on his father and brother for denying him his birthright.

 **==Time Skipped==**

 **(AN: Considered to watch that episode about Indra and Asura. Which copied the background stories about two sons of Hagoromo were doing so.)**

After a long hours within their minds to see the visions of the journeys of Hagoromo's sons; Indra and Asura. And then exchange vision using Naruto's ability to share their memories about their journey.

Naruto's briefing about Asura's journey when he found the Divine Tree's sapling that kills many villagers that used to keep their survival which it's because of the sap which considered a 'curse'. And then he was kind and a bit hesitate to lead, which because of how Asura helps everyone to carried out the mission.

Although, Asura had thought about his father Hagoromo 'never' said to destroy the sapling of the Divine Tree's branch if this village will keeps suffering, which to help to solve problems. So he create a hole to build a well for on this bedrock to hit water, never thought Asura used the same method as Rasengan does when he uses his Wind-style jutsu to creates a sphere that looks like Rasengan, which it take years till now. That will cut the water supply of the Divine Tree that kills everyone on this village.

Until he and the villagers who help him to create the well to success his mission and then teach everyone to learned Ninshu (or Ninja Creed), after all, he's being clumsy. And also he married a woman he loved in his life…

Onto Sasuke's briefing about Indra's journey when he too found the piece of the Divine Tree that also had the same results as Asura's progress. Turns out, Indra NEVER carried out his mission, but also he did speed up the process because of his superiority and pride.

After all, he didn't think about when unlike Asura about his father never said about it as well. Indra was on a bad mood because of his father's decision to wait Asura.

Once they return, before Indra arrived home first, until waiting for Asura returns which takes a year or so until he'll return.

So, until Arashi/C. Naruto came into their mindscape, and told them about Hagoromo was told by Gamamaru about each of his sons' progress without interfered, and told about the village Indra came in.

While Team RWBY, along with Gaara and Shikamaru, HRNS, FRHY, Yugito and Bee were waiting for them to completely the process, which been told by C. Sakura/Sakuya about what Naruto and Sasuke had learned.

Sasuke was completely agreed with Naruto about Indra was being a fool because he forced anyone who their desire, which causes to near destruction because of his superiority and pride.

Which Hagomoro wanted peace and happiness, while Indra didn't have a heart, after all. Qrow was right about Ironwood didn't have a heart because of being…I would suggest of what Ozpin ssaid: 'misguided'. After all, he was doing it all by himself.

What an asshole he is when he didn't carried out the mission. After all, Asura had a better heart then his elder brother, he had a power, and while he had a good spirit. Even he killed two of his friends who accompany him and support with cold-blooded to evolve the second stage of the Sharingan.

Turns out, Indra was regretted for killing his friends when he saw tears flow within…

On the night of Asura's celebration as the successor, Indra attacked the village, voicing his disdain for his family and ninshū, insisting that proving that ninjutsu was superior and the true means for peace. With sadistic joy, he attacked Asura, who surprised the older brother with his growth in repelling the attack. Determined to crush his brother and take his desired position as the true bringer of peace, Indra unleashed his Susanoo.

It was a furious battle between two brothers, the elder wanted that title for everything in his desire. But that wasn't the answer about how Indra's actions. Which everyone on the most fabled land called the 'Land of Ancestors'. Its where the home of before Kaguya Ootsutsuki came to this world.

Anyone within the Land of Ancestors will afraid of Indra's lead that brings corruption and downfall. Turns out, it was the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan that made him madness for power. Which because he closed his heart about read and understand the people's heart and feelings? It's because of 'love', friendship, and trust.

Because 'Love' is the key to peace…but also, the power of friendship within bonds…

While Asura was able to hold his brother off, having manifested his newfound power passed on to him from Hagoromo, Indra's massive construct began overwhelming him. Hagoromo then had the village all share their chakra with Asura, allowing him to full manifest his powers and unleash the Wood Style. Combining this with the Six Paths Senjutsu, Asura was able to defeat Indra, who refused to acknowledge his brother and forcing him to retreat.

Years later, Indra went into hiding and formed a sect that supported ninjutsu. As Hagoromo was rendered bedridden as he near the end of his life, Indra approached his estranged father, boldly telling him that his cowardly approach to peace would only bring about greater wars, which Indra would take advantage of to destroy ninshū, vowing to do so in as many reincarnations as necessary.

And also Asura too did tell his father about his reincarnations will put a stop on Indra's reincarnates. Which until then, when the time is right about stopping Indra to destroyed everything.

So which Sasuke had made his decision for he will NEVER followed Indra's footsteps, along with the Uchiha Clan during the battle against the Senju before the founding of the Hidden Leaf, which because of its madness of power and pride, and also had called his father a 'coward' when he uses love and bonds as shields which he had fear about his grandmother. He wanted to end of Ninja Creed, once his reincarnates will destroy everything when the time will comes.

So…the soul of Indra and his 'Curse of Hatred' shall fade, which it will no longer to passed it down to the next…forever…

So he needed to put the end of his Clan's actions, and then move forward that they will be never declare to war against to anyone anymore.

And also which will be the Uchiha Clan needed redemption once if possible to going back to World of Ninja until time being…so far, Sasuke should had never listen to those civilian council that controls his life for sure.

After for a long story about the story of Indra and Asura Otsutsuki, and then shared those memories to everyone about this sudden origin of the Clan wars of Uchiha and Senju. Not even Zetsu will NEVER manipulate Sasuke, which he saw his ancestor's actions, he will be worst as their grandmother Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Most of them were surprised and shocking about the very beginning, just like before huntsman, before kingdoms, which the fact that just like the legendary silver-eyed warriors. It means that before Ninja, before the clan wars, and before the Hidden villages were formed.

And now, they understand about Kaguya's actions, and then origin of the ancestors of the Uchiha Clan and Senju Clan. But now, they will prepare to prevent those Akatsuki to unleash the Ten-tailed God Tree, and revived Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

Now, on their discussion about the history about the origin of the chakra, and then spread Ninchu or Ninja Creed around the world of Ninja.

"I don't believe it…" Jaune said could not believe about the Uchiha ancestor's jealousy, and also Asura's good deeds for helping everyone to create a well to get water, and also sharing and teach everyone to learn ninjutsu.

"It was, I mean, never thought to he betrayed his two friends for power." Ren stated. "He regrets himself for how those two were close for the Sharingan that needed to evolve just like Sasuke said killed those who close to you."

"Yeah, it was…horrible." Nora said, looked shaken a little about Indra killed his friends, and then made the fight between brothers with a might of strength.

"I know, but the strength of theirs its way stronger then the Maidens." Pyrrha said. "I mean, never thought give a power to anyone is unlike aura and/or semblance."

"Pyrrha's right, with those theories about their strength intense." Velvet agreed. "Sasuke will not walk on the same road as his ancestor does."

"Yes, Velvet, Indra had a cold personality as Weiss and myself combine, but no offense." Blake comment.

"None taken, I mean, Ashura is sure just like Naruto and Ruby because of being high spirit and kind heart." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, I never thought that how cool those two were. He did sure to make friends and allies as I did." Ruby said. "How awesome is that to teach them then give those powers to anyone like unlock their aura."

"I had admitted about how he used that wind attack that smashed anything that digs a hole to get water." Yang stated. "And that was the results of his training. And did you notice before Ashura did that, which it look like Naruto's Rasengan?"

"Yes, I guess that would mean before Rasengan was created that never been developed, when dad had able to create based on the Tailed-beast's Tailed Beast bomb." Naruto stated. "Its like the ancestor of the Rasengan that dad did create that jutsu."

"And also that was to improve his strength." Shikamaru said concluded. "Troublesome, would had thought using D-ranks as an exercise for our skills like cleaning and sweeping."

"And don't forget paint the fences." Tenten concluded.

"And chasing Tora as well." Sakura added.

As everyone was having a long conversation about to improved their skills in the mission-system which from the results on the D-rank mission, along with C-rank. They give those tips to Team RWBY and JNPR about those results too.

And also afterwards, they're discussion about their time in the hidden leaf or rather each of their respective home village which made their stomachs ache which when they had homesick.

They sure did miss their home at the moment, as until C. Naruto had forgotten something. He got letters from their old home world, which causes everyone surprisingly happy for they got mail from their love ones and families.

While RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet felt touchy about the letter they receive from the love ones.

One by one, hoping to read it until needed to know what happen while back, as until he'll give a message to Asuma regarding misses his clan and nephew. And then so with that, until they will prepared to leave for tonight.

"Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, Haku, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Bee…" C. Naruto called out, causes the former jinchuuriki of each of the tailed-beast turns to the older counterpart. "Come here, and gather around outside…"

Each of the Jinchuuriki tensed about what would he meant, until they saw memories of the tailed beast gather around their creator/father, so, which causes any of them nod…

 **==Uzumaki Mansion – Outside, in open field==**

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Goku, Kukuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, and Kurama…" C. Naruto/Kurosaki begun, which just like Hagoromo does. Called out each of the former jinchuuriki with names of the late tailed-beast that been sealed within.

 **(AN: Sorry, I don't know what speech of wisdom just as Hagoromo had all the Tailed-beast assembled.)**

Each of them had the tailed-beast's respectful powers that within any of them with a soul that carried out, then they had the auras of the tailed beast, instead of their eyes. Which suddenly that their aura is was completely visible to the eyes of the people around you.

Unknown to anyone, a certain monkey faunus had stick around before he felt a enormous powesr within his girlfriend Yugito, along with Naruto and the others.

As C. Naruto/Arashi continues his ceremony for his speech with wisdom regarding about the new journey had come across the region. And then which they will prepared for anything its possible, but afterwards.

While Team RWBY, along with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, JNPR, HNRS, KAIT along with Akamaru, and Velvet were watching it which they know about what they're going to do…

Which for this scenery, they will have Naruto prepared for gain the other 8 essence of the powers of the tailed beast like his older counterpart. And then most powers had been implanted in Naruto's Armguard; Kitsune Armguard, which he still had that armguard during arrived in the mansion.

And now Naruto got other 8 essence of the other tailed beasts' power, and then prepared to unlock the Six-Path Sage Mode, once it will manifested till within some time.

While Sasuke go with C. Sakura for prepared to implanted another eye for his counterpart's eye, and replaced his new arm from the prosthetic of his, which C. Naruto manage to creates another eye of his, which he will had his own Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. And then which he had the Yin-Power of the Six Path, which he will unlock his own Rinnegan as well.

So with that afterwards, and then they're prepared leave to head to bed (on their homes, dorms, and hotels) for tomorrow's new adventure, once they will come back here in the Uzumaki Mansion, until dawn just like Blake had suggested…

And now, everyone is begun to leave, which Sasuke (with his new acquired powers, and replacement arm of his, afterwards) and Sakura were heading to Signal Academy, along with Ino and Tenten for their shut-eye.

After saying good night to everyone, until tomorrow for saying 'see you later', and now they prepared to bed, until then…

 **==Later==**

Until Team SSGN, along with RWBY, JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, FRHY, Yugito and Bee were heading to their rooms for have some rest for tonight, along with C. Sakura on the master bedroom, waiting her husband to sleep in.

And until C. Naruto spoke up called out to someone which he had something in mind regarding…

"Hinata…"

That causes the Hyuga heiress turn to the older counterpart of her former crush, and wondered what's going on for sure.

"Yes?" Hinata respond, asking her teacher and counterpart of her former crush.

"I need to talk to you about something regarding for tomorrow. Considered as one of the last line of defense." C. Naruto said, looked serious.

Kiba was frowned about what the older counterpart of Naruto is wanted to talk to Hinata about something, before he had Akamaru will be sleeping on one of the guest room. He didn't care if he's the 2nd Sage of Six Path.

"Excuse me, why did you want to talk to my girlfriend, anyway?" He asked, before approaching.

"It's nothing personal, Kiba; it's about something…regarding…her ancestor." C. Naruto answered, that causes the eyes of Hinata and Kiba widen about sudden subject.

"Wha…?" Hinata said, looked confused about regarding her ancestor, which she remember in the memory story about Kaguya Otsutsuki was the ancestor of 3 dojutsu and also the bloodlines.

"Then why did you tell anyone instead of that?" Kiba asked.

"Did you know the Kaguya Clan and Hyuga Clan were also related to Kaguya Ootsutsuki which possessed the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline and the Byakugan?" C. Naruto asked, that causes them to shocked even more about this sudden information.

"So, you're saying that… if I had the blood of the Kaguya as relates to Kimimaro? That would mean…!" Hinata was about say about this power which even better than Byakugan.

"That's right…the bloodline of the Kaguya Clan will emerges…and also there is a powerful dojutsu similarly altered to Uchiha's Sharingan." Arashi stated confirmed about Hinata's hidden potential of her eyes.

"Then…what is it called?" Hinata asked, while Kiba was curious.

"It's called: the Tenseigan…it is a power to brought order and stability the moon where your Hyuga ancestor had possessed it…" C. Naruto declared. "It's similar to Uchiha Clan's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, so which it's an a greater power that rivals the Sharingan's evolution…"

Hinata and Kiba could not help about this, which until C. Naruto gestures at the direction to the dining hall.

"Come on, let's go somewhere, so we can talk, my apologized about wasting time for until passed till bedtime." Arashi/C. Naruto said.

"It's okay…really." Hinata insisted.

"Can I accompany her as well? I always wanted to how cool this eye was…" Kiba persisted.

"Sure, more than merrier." He replied.

 **==At Official Room of Naruto==**

Before opening a sliding door; Naruto's room was consists a tatami room with attached private bathroom, an Air-conditioner, there's a bed mattress with bed stands with lambs, and also a closet. **(3)**

Thanking his older counterpart about having this room prepared for him and his girlfriends. it was the first time for living with someone as his older counterpart, when he was an orphan. Sure that everything is completely amazed for sure…

Which Naruto's new founded room had decoration which the wallpapers such as the Leaf Symbol along with several of Uzumaki symbol around the room, which he had his belongings unsealed, then set up everything for until dawn to tomorrow.

Then they had the same futon bed that Fu comment about that it was soft and cozy.

But…according to C. Naruto/Kurosaki? He had installed Sound-proof seals in each room, so they can do privacy, while the paper windows on the front sliding door is also unable to poke a hole in it.

"Wow~…" Burning Petalstorm trio was amazed about that room is fancy. As until Ruby first jumped onto a futon bed, which she felt cozy about this mattress.

"Hmm…the bed is soft…" Ruby purred.

"Really!" Yang exclaimed, as she joined in, that felt it was soft. "Yeah, you're right, Ruby."

Until Naruto pick up a remove for the Air-conditioner, then which it's been some time when having an conditioner, then turns it on, which press a button for slow, cool, which causes Ruby and Yang was tensed about feeling cool within their rooms.

"Whoa, it feels cool in our room." Ruby comment.

"No kidding, not like at Atlas in Solitas." Yang concluded, as she turns to that air conditioner that Naruto turn it on. "Hey, what's that, Naruto?"

 **(AN: If RWBYverse have their own air conditioner or not? Let fate decide, and if they had one on malls or some other stuff.)**

"Its air-conditioner, it's a machine that helps to cool the air in the room." Naruto replied. "It would seems that it almost winter is coming up, so we will have heater for sure."

"Whoa, no wonder we have ourselves an air conditioner." Ruby said sound surprised about a device made this room cool.

As Naruto smiled for the girls were enjoying freshly cool inside his room, as he places his backpack onto the closet door, as until he went to the door next to it before he was curiously, and opens it to take a peak, that surprised the blonde about what he had discovered.

"Hey, this room had a private bathroom in it!" Naruto said, seeing opens a the slide door had a toilet, sink and mirror, and shower.

As Ruby and Yang looked each other with a smile and nod, and then turning to their boyfriend.

"Naruto, can you take a shower ahead? Ruby and I had something to wear to sleep, after we took a bath in the bathhouse." Yang suggested.

"Really, and why's that, Yang?" Naruto asked.

Ruby giggled for her boyfriend's respond with confused from Yang's question, replied. "You'll see, sweaty. And you'll be surprised."

Naruto was insisted, and then took a towel on the closet and taking his clothes off then took a shower.

 **(Lemon Scene - Starts)**

 **(AN: The moment of truth is finally here. Please skipped this scene, and then moving to the next… So…I will had one by one sex which instead for having threesome. But, I do like the comic in RWBY x Naruto of course. And besides…think of it from…Species II. But…it's my first time to write that…so enjoy…)**

Upon within minutes later while Naruto taking a shower with a bathrobes, then opens it up with a surprising look of his life…

Ruby and Yang were wearing lingerie; a matching set of panties, bra, and garter belt of each of the girls' respective colors; Yang is yellow and orange, and Ruby is Red and black. They were laying together side by side on the futon bed.

"So, Naruto; 'like what you see'?" Yang cooed, said the same quote as during the bath house while enjoying their relaxation.

"I, uh…um…" Naruto tried to right words to respond, which he was looked astonished for seeing his beautiful red rose and sunflower.

Until Ruby used her semblance place her finger on his lips, before she appeared in front of him, leaving a rose petals behind her.

"Shh~, there's no need to say anything…" Ruby said cooed, and then she instantly gets into Naruto's face before her nose poke his, then into his ear, whispered. "Now, let's hurry, I can't wait any longer…"

With no hesitation, Naruto begun to took off his robes, which without wearing anything, as Ruby first eyed on his part; an semi-erect manhood at 6-inch almost til 12, which it was completely 'hard' and like before during the hot springs when Sasuke found.

"Hmm… Now 'that's' a katana." Ruby said commented about how big like the last time when that trip.

Naruto cannot believe about how like it was dream come true, which he really wanted right now, which the girls were impatient about right about now.

"A-Are you sure about this, Ruby?" Naruto asked, which his instincts kick in.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll watch you and Yang to know how it feels like." Ruby replied, gotten her point about being 15 years old to learn to do so for reach adulthood.

 _'Praise the god for giving me two beautiful; my rose and sun. And this is the best night I had ever had.'_ He thought.

Suddenly, Yang had appeared behind her sister that glomps Ruby onto her bosoms that causes her to moaned about how her sister being touched.

"I see your point, Ruby. I will teach you a couple of combos! Let you learn from the real expert!" Yang stated, while holding her sister's bosoms, which causes Naruto's manhood twitch with a beat.

"Thanks sis, I appreciated." Ruby said moaning while blushed heavy about how rough her sister does.

And so with that, Yang had finished 'playing' Ruby, just short minutes, and then heading to Naruto, while he is still hard. Then so she approaches him, and knells down on her knees and grabs his dick, then started to stroke it, then her chest is pressed against his legs.

"Wow! I can feel the heat coming of it…" Yang said compliment. "You sure did grow up. During you and the others left Vale about some time ago."

"I had some lessons with Kurosaki under 'our' godfather's tutelage. After all, I sure did how to please a woman." Naruto replied, shrugged. Which it's because of Jiraiya alternate being a godfather which having two of them for sure, after all; one is dead, and other still alive for sure.

"Well, can you do that to me, please?" Yang asked for offered.

"Why would I say 'no' to someone wanted Ruby to first try." Naruto insisted.

"Gladly…" She said accepted, as she turn to her half sister, Ruby. "Are you sure you wanted to watch?"

"Yes, I'll sit around, and waiting for my turn." Ruby replied.

Without hesitation, which Yang unclipped her bra on her back, then toss it aside, which to reveal her bosom, which causes Naruto awed about how beauty was, which for her size almost less D-cup, it was marvelous for seeing her nipples were harden.

"Are you up to it?" Naruto asked. "The sooner I'm done with you, the sooner that Ruby is next."

Yang nodded responded, lend forward started to lick his manhood, which causes Naruto shivered a little while Ruby was watching, and then started to 'play' herself by grabbing her left bosom, and then the other through her panties.

As Yang continues sucking Naruto's cock, she felt it throbbing as it goes in and out of her mouth, covering it with her saliva and she loved it. As the female blonde brawler huntress was sucking on his member.

With Ruby watching his sister sucking Naruto's 'katana', while he looked down to see Yang, still sucking on his cock and then she used her bosom together, then doing it like a piston which comes ups and downs.

 _'Wow…that looks like it feels great.'_ Ruby thought, smiling at the view, while rubbing her chest, then pinched it, and continue rubbing her clits which her panties were getting wet. _'I'll try that in the first time after Yang's turn.'_

With Naruto did enjoy himself about how it good Yang was, with pleasure, as she suck his member deeply, then after she lets go with her bosom. He felt that it's about to burst, then with reaction to decide to grabbing her head with her head and started thrusting into her mouth, with fast pace, eliciting pleasure for him and the female blonde who was gagging in response.

Naruto felt her tongue and saliva covered his cock as he pierced her mouth with each thrust from his hips. Yang felt his member down to throat, which expecting Naruto's instincts didn't move its own. Turns out, she felt that she recognized that in her dreams some time ago, but it's unlike the way she does.

Within minutes later, Naruto was about burst for any seconds now.

"Yang…" Naruto spoke up, grunting. "I'm gonna…I'm about to cum!"

 _'Just let it out, Naruto…'_ Yang thought, feeling it's about to release from Naruto. _'No need to hold back.'_

*Spurt!*

Yang's eyes widen, and then her fingers were twitching for Naruto released his load down into her throat. Then her eyes rolled backwards which looked satisfied when she felt his load flows onto her throat.

As Yang felt Naruto's load keeps flowing, then she suddenly pulled out his member onto her mouth, and then she heavily swallowed about how much amount he had.

While Ruby was looked amazed with curiously about how it taste like of what Yang had swallowed.

"Wow, foxy… That was more then I was expecting." Yang said, licking some on the side of her lip, commentary about how much load he had in which such an age, as a 15-16 year old.

After all, it's been months since after the breach event, followed by Team SSGN, HNRS, KAIT and the others went to the 2-week training which they been spending 2 days in the time chamber that changes its age.

Then suddenly that Naruto's member still harden, which cause Yang tensed surprising about seeing it coming.

"Ohhh~, that was fast~." Yang cooed seeing it coming. "Even thought I wasn't expecting about you have massive stamina, so you can recovered quickly."

And then that Yang was lay down onto the mattress bed, then spread her legs, and splitting her clits apart to showed her pinky spots.

"There's no reason to waste it…" Yang said, winking at him, licking her lip. "Give it to me, Foxy~."

Naruto smiled about what Yang had offered, and then he move onto her right in top of her, facing them each other.

Naruto and Yang stared at each other with lustful grins before the former removed the panties and placed his member inside Yang, which made her winced about how big it was. Ignoring the pain of her hymen has being penetrated for the first time.

 _'I've dreamt of this day since forever!'_ Yang thought out-loud, as she looked over where Naruto penetrates her folds, to see blood is leaking out.

Then the ninja-huntsman started to thrust upward into the girl's clit.

 _'Damn, she's tight!'_ Naruto thought as he continued thrusting.

 _'Oh god! It's so big!'_ Yang thought as she started to move her hips in synch with Naruto's thrust. _'I can feel it tearing me apart…It's so~ good!'_

The two new lovers, which Yang is being a No.2 lover, moaned with each movement until Naruto started to thrust faster into Yang, making her moan louder and more synch with the thrusts as if she was trying to take it all in.

Ruby was completely gone wild about how it's completely ecstasy for if she wanted to try that too, which she will official a woman. Once Naruto finished Yang, then its her turn.

The ninja swiftly placed the female brawler on her back on the bed, grabbed her thighs while lifting her butt in the action and started thrusting harder than earlier. Naruto heard Yang moan louder while watching her firm breasts juggle in synch with his thrusts.

Yang couldn't help about how it feels good when Naruto thrusting her, while Ruby while her heart is pounding while she wanted until then…

After minutes passed in the same position, Yang and Naruto felt they were about to reach their climax and shouted each other's names.

"Yang!" Naruto exclaimed, grunting, feeling he was about to explode inside of Yang's, then before his thrust sped up within seconds, and then suddenly he quickly. Yang was moaning lewdly when she felt Naruto's come fill her womb.

With a final thrust, and then…

*Hard bite!*

Yang had suddenly felt Naruto bite down into her neck. The mix of pain and pleasure, with a loud groaning she come around Naruto's cock.

*SPURT!*

"AAHHHNN!" Yang yelled, climaxing.

*Splurt!*

"O-o-o-o-o-oh y-y-y-yes~!" Yang shuttered looked satisfied from Naruto's releasing to spill his hot semen deep onto her womb, filling; and then before her neck is bitten by Naruto is a bonus.

Right before Yang's body went slack after she felt his seed enter her womb and collapse onto the bed while Naruto was lay on top of her on a back, smelling her hair, and pulled out of her and some of his load were leak out, breathing heavy and sweating like she was.

As Naruto and Yang thinks one word on their minds. _'Wow!'_

"That…was amazing." Naruto said while heavily panting, after he removes his mouth into her neck.

"Yeah…and that hurts for bite my neck, but it was felt well." Yang replied, rubbing her neck that where Naruto bitten. "But hey, I think its Ruby's turn for needed to be deflowered."

Naruto stood up onto Yang and then turning to Ruby, which notice some wetness on her lingerie of hers, while she was knelling down.

"I guess it's your turn, right?" Naruto asked, as he approaches her.

"That's right, Naruto. I'm ready whenever you are." Ruby replied, looked away, blushed shyly for it's the first time having sex with him.

Naruto smiled, and then place his hand into Ruby's cheek, facing onto his, then gave her a passionate kiss, softly.

As they closed their eyes, while kissing within seconds, while Yang was anxious for seeing them doing well, she was laying on the bed resting on her belly, which results from Naruto's imamate with her, since her semblance didn't went well, while her aura recovers.

 _'Guess its Ruby's turn for turning into glowing bloom.'_ Yang thought, she stared at the kissing duo.

As they been relaxing into their embraced, after it's been so long for Ruby had finally becomes a woman to reach her adulthood. Ever since that she was been age 15, almost 16, which she had borrowed Yang's adult magazines and videos that hidden on her stash, or perhaps brought some for herself, when she got insurance from the Academy's account.

Which thank Yang for having those for her new next stage for being an adult. As much as Blake's stash of 'Ninjas of Love' novels, and the Make-Out series, authored by Naruto's older counterpart for carried Jiraiya's legacy.

Now, as they continue to making out, while Ruby was feeling warm

They broke apart for air, gazing lustfully into each other's eyes, before kissing again.

Naruto smiled at the black-red haired woman before her lips found his and she placed her hand on the back of his head to run her fingers through his hair. Ruby softly moaned as she kissed him and for the remainder of it, their tongues didn't meet.

Naruto responded by rubbing his fingers through her hair and the kiss eventually came to a mutual stop as Ruby once again nuzzled his chest. He sighed and looked to the young woman as she smiled.

"Ruby…" Naruto smiled at the redhead girl and she sighed in bliss as she melted into the hug, as he grabbed his 'girlfriend', now official 'lover' at the waist, pulled her closer.

Ruby nibbled his neck before amorously kssing it, like that she had ever spend time to read some adult books or magazines, which she did first seen his 'katana' during the trip to the hot-springs that Sasuke had found.

Naruto blushed at her and she ran her fingers up his spine.

"Ruby…" Naruto said as Ruby kissed his neck and stopped as she framed his face. He caressed her cheek and she brushed her hand through his hair before kissing him once again.

While Yang was surprising for seeing Ruby was pretty good, then she thinks. _'Whoa, since when Ruby was pretty good when she already tries out in first time.'_

"Naruto…" Ruby moaned in their kiss before it evolved into their tongues licking against one another and he ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned back. She caressed his cheeks before her hands traveled to his abdomen and feels his muscular form.

 _'It tastes like strawberry and cookies.'_ Naruto thought while kissing her.

Ruby groaned as she did so and their tongues rubbed against one another with her hand resting on his pectoral muscles. Naruto felt her hand rubbing against his chest smoothly and noticed her shy demeanor fading as she sensually massaging his heart before separating lips.

"Ruby, you're getting pretty frisking, aren't you, ya'know? Naruto asked.

"You know me? Being a weapons' geek, but also I'm learned fast. After all, I can't hold back anymore." Ruby replied shrugged, admitted, before kissing his collarbone and he moaned at her doing so.

Naruto smiled, then kissed her again, before Ruby felt his hardened 'katana' that press against her thigh, which she looked down at it. Which until then when Ruby will be taking her first time for Naruto will taken her virginity, which he will prepare for anything for his redhead beauty's innocence.

As Naruto stood up onto his feet, while his member is still hardened, and then Ruby felt her heart pounding into her chest, and then heated within her body. Better thank Kurosaki for having air-conditioner system in his room, and also around the mansion as well.

As Ruby was staring at Naruto's 'katana', then she looked up at him, which made the blonde fox ninja huntsman nodded, and then she nod replied, then turn her attention at his member, then grab it which its her first time to touch it, and then started to lick the tip of his manhood.

 _'Salty…'_ Ruby thought, while licked his member. _'Not to mention it had Yang's as well.'_

Naruto was moaning and breath shakily on how Ruby had her first time to giving a blowjob by Ruby. As she licking it up, within seconds, then she lick it on the right side, and then to the left side. Which it was felt good about how Ruby was doing a great work.

Yang was completely disbelief about how Ruby was pretty good on the first try. Turns out, she got it right while watching any position.

Ruby looks up onto Naruto, smiling, while holding his member, and then asked. "Is it good, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, replied. "Yeah, you sure did…and I'm guessing you found some tips, right?"

"Yup, I sure did." Ruby replied, smiling.

And then Ruby continues licking Naruto's shaft, and then places her mouth onto his member, and then begins to sucking it in and out, which Naruto was feeling amazing about Ruby tried in first time, while he slowly breaths shakily.

Ruby gave into her boyfriend, and took half of Naruto's length in her moth. Naruto was bucked his hips, and moaning loudly, which there's nothing to hold himself up.

Naruto was about to explode with cum on Ruby's mouth, within minutes to hold himself, which it felt wonderful for having this good. But this is Ruby's first time with her now official lover as well. Ruby's lips were around his member, and he felt like he was melting in Ruby's mouth.

This was way better than Yang that she does to him in first time…

While Ruby worked her way carefully up and down his 'katana', taking in a little more each time, Naruto was lost in mind with a sea of ecstasy. Softly bucking his hips to match Ruby's rhythm.

Naruto ran his hands through Ruby's hair, before decide to help her by grabbing her head with his hands and then suddenly his hips move faster.

 _'Oh god! I'm gonna…!'_ Naruto thinks about out for almost burst, while loudly bucked his hips fathers, causing Ruby to gagged slightly. The redhead scythe wielder tried to pull back, but Naruto held her head firmly in place, while had her eyes closed.

"Uuuggghh, Ruby!" Naruto exclaimed, which he was about get explode into Ruby's mouth. "I'm about to-Uh! I'm gonna-! UUUGGGHHHH~!"

*SPURT!*

Ruby's eyes snaps open before Naruto shoved most of his 'katana' into her mouth, his hot cum splitting out on her mouth and down to her throat. Then she swallowed it down, which it tastes good on Naruto's load, which its salty.

 _'It's good…I didn't expecting that stuff is good.'_ Ruby thought, while gulping some of Naruto's load down to her throat, felt his load had touch on her taste buds.

Once it's done, which Ruby pull herself out of Naruto's member, then coughed and gagged a little about how it's so much.

As Naruto collapse onto the floor on his knees, panting to catch up his breath, as he stared at Ruby was needed to clear out most of his load onto her mouth and side of her hip. While his member or 'katana' still rock harden, and twitching in the air, as droplets of cum slid down the tip and fell to the tatami floor.

Ruby had heavily swallowed a large amount of cum, which didn't expect about how much he had just as Yang had tasted it. And until he notice his 'katana' twitching in front of her eyes.

Once Naruto have recovered from Ruby's case that swallowed his load, it was quickly for being a Uzumaki. Before waiting for her, after swallowed all of it when wipe herself up, while Yang was looked too impressed and less jealous about Ruby can do.

"Geez, little sister. I didn't expecting that you're pretty good." Yang comment, while she was still laying down on her bed, watching the scene.

Naruto and Ruby stared each other, then the redhead nod at her for signaling that for Naruto to the next course, causing to Naruto nodded for respond for wanted next…

The moment later, Ruby was lying down onto the bed, while Naruto was knee down besides her, until Yang was out on the bed for wanted them some extra space.

Ruby felt her heart is pounding on her chest, feeling embarrassed, which she looks away.

"I'm…kinda embarrassing. After all, it's my first time." She said to Naruto.

And until Naruto was crawled onto top of Ruby, and gave her a kiss on her lips to ease up her for relaxation. As Naruto prepared to take his little redhead beauty's innocence and he also begin to unclip her bra, and then takes it off to show her bosom.

Naruto cupped Ruby's bosoms with his two hands, causes Ruby to moaned for how being pleasured by her male lover. He wanted to play and fondle her breasts all day.

"Wow, Ruby. It looks soft." Naruto said, and then he lend in and sucking her left breast while massaging or squeezing them a little, cause Ruby to gasped in pleasure for how it felt good it was.

"Naruto…" Ruby moaning which how cute her tone was, and how his hands is gently feels wonderful for how which he had gotten that touch from his father, but from the moans Ruby was letting out he knew she was ready.

As Naruto lends back, then Ruby looked to his face and tenderly smiled, then his 'katana', after all, its pretty less big, and then it will be painful for the first time that she ever to do so.

Before Naruto will insert his 'katana' onto Ruby's 'sheathed', then removes her panties, as places his tip of his cock and then her virginity was taken.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'll be gentle." Naruto said to Ruby.

Naruto and Ruby stared each with their eyes; the silver moon eyes and sapphire blue eyes, as the redhead nodded for proceed, and then Naruto begins to thrust his hardened cock was housed within Ruby's womanhood and causes to scream in pleasure for how its big that penetrate inside of her.

Naruto grunted about how its so tight in Ruby's 'sheath', and slowly thrust his member in and out, causes Ruby blushed while moaning at his size, until there's blood lick out onto her 'sheath'. While Naruto thrusting Ruby in slow pace, he and Ruby's chest were collide together while thrusting.

"Ruby, you're so tight…and soft!" Naruto grunted, while thrusting, until it reaches her womb.

Ruby was breathed moaning while Naruto thrusting her, then she looks at Naruto's eyes, and then gave him passionate kiss while having sex. After several of minutes in their good kissing season.

Ruby broke out her kiss with him, while clenches her hand on the sheet, and then she said.

"If you 'dare' say 'soft' like rose, then-Ahhhh~!"

With interjected by Naruto thrusting it harder which it was getting faster, before he take a position of a 'deckchair' position, causes Ruby yelled in pleasure for how this position is wonderful.

Wanting to be able to take to lead, until suddenly Ruby pushed him onto the mattress bed, which they change position as 'cowgirl'. And then she bounce her hips up and down while moaning when she suddenly she used her semblance to speed it up.

Naruto was grunted when seeing Ruby bounced up and down, which didn't expecting her uses her semblance to speed it up in tempo.

 _'Damn, she's getting more aggressive.'_ Naruto thought, while being pounded by Ruby on top him, while his member pistons her folds. _'But, she's not the ONLY one with tricks up on her sleeves.'_

Suddenly Naruto made a counter by sat with his legs crossed (Indian-style) and grabbed her waist, and began to bite Ruby's breast into the nipple, and then pacing it up and down which subsided her semblance.

As another minutes, as until suddenly Naruto felt his 'katana' expand, while Ruby felt her 'sheath' were tighten which been keeping the pace up for another notch.

Ruby had suddenly felt something coming on, something she never fell before in the first time, she rocked her hips in to Naruto, sending holts of pleasure throughout her body, something was about to happen, and at the moment she just wanted more. More pleasure, more of Naruto's inside of her, more everything.

 _'Damn!/What's this!?'_ Naruto and Ruby thought in different word, feeling any of them is about to burst, and finished the last part. _'I'm about to…'_

Ruby could feel Naruto twitching and throbbing inside of her, she knew Naruto was close, as the blonde latter had felt the same way, she also tell close to something, just like Yang when Naruto release his load inside of her, her walls clenched around Naruto's member, causing the scythe mistress to slow down as she struggled to move in and out after Naruto stops her semblance.

"Naruto…" Ruby spoke up, which she was about called out her statement until he'll burst out, which meaning he was at his limit.

"Yeah, me too! I'm about-" Naruto replied and continue in mid-sentence, grunted, while rocking her with his member on her folds, and then he somehow sped up again to increate the tempo more.

Suddenly that Ruby kisses Naruto on his lips that cuts his sentence, then keeping going rocking up and down, within count-down for Naruto is released into Ruby. Now within a minute had passed, as Naruto is finally to released, while it almost into the last thrust.

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted, exclaiming, as he grab a hold onto Ruby with hard embrace, and then…

*Spurt!*

"AHHHHHHHHHH~!" Ruby yelled, feeling her womb is filled with Naruto's semen that it's been released like a geyser, after the last thrust that release onto her inside.

*Hard bite!*

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" Ruby moaning with her eyes rolled backwards, feeling pain and pleasure, while gritting her teeth for being bitten by Naruto onto her neck, while his member still in her folds.

Afterwards, Ruby had fall backwards collapse on the bed with her eyes rolled backwards, heavily panting, as Naruto pulls his member (namely stated 'katana' by Ruby) out on Ruby's womanhood, and then several of loads that leaks out onto it.

And then Naruto lay down next to Ruby, also breathing heavily and sweating like she was. While the Air conditioner is still active, which he did switch with 'Low cool' that surrounds the room. As Naruto snaked his hand towards hers to interlocked, while she was panting which having a lot of heat within her body which needed to cool it down.

Until then when Yang had saw the whole thing, which she wanted 'that' position too, when Ruby was pretty good on 'riding' him, and ever since that position is way the best, which she will know she had to do again. After all, being 'expert' wasn't enough.

After what it felt like forever, afterwards when Naruto was still breathed heavily for needed to recovered, and before the blonde ninja-huntsman could needed some rest, then suddenly he felt someone was plunges his manhood, as he snaps opens to see Yang was on top of him, which she had recovered from his sex with her.

"Come on, foxy. I wasn't satisfied yet." Yang stated, smiling at Naruto's face. "After all, I recall you once said that you have incredible stamina with no tomorrow. I'd like to test that theory out~."

And then suddenly Yang had begun to pump up and down on her hips, causes Naruto sighed about Yang's gotten the point, as until he turns his head to Ruby, seeing she was also recovered her breathing.

"Yang's right, Naruto, it's our only night like this, until we meet again." Ruby concluded. "So please…"

Naruto on the other hand about having this wonderful night, while Yang is riding up and down with his member is plunged in her womanhood, riding like a horse.

"Oh, all right then, you'll asked for it, Ruby, Yang…" Naruto replied, and suddenly a smirked on his face for his girlfriends were now official lovers. "Ready for round 2?"

With his answer, causes Ruby and Yang smiled for Naruto's declaration.

But…

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

That cause Ruby and Yang caught off-guard about seeing Naruto formed a cross hand-seal which this room was engulf with smokes, and then once it fades causes Yang and Ruby was tensed in surprised about what's they're surrounded.

They're surrounded by Naruto's shadow clones with a most harden 'katana' were ready, the total of the clones were about 9 of them, or maybe…make it 11, while the original is among the group and still had his member plunged inside Yang's.

"So girls, how about it? Like I said: Ready for round 2?" Naruto's clones questions, with a foxy-grinned.

Yang was drooling for seeing amount of clones of his, as Ruby couldn't help to nervous about knowing what those clones were capably off. Unknown to Yang, the original that rode by his fellow blonde and brawler lover that somehow uses his 'substitute jutsu' to switch places with a clone while its still plunges it.

Moment later, the cries and moans of pleasure and ecstasy echoed through their room.

Which seeing Ruby and Yang was been surrounded by Naruto's clones, before one of his clone removes the bed, so he'll clean it up later, like this statement, there's the original and the other 11 of his shadow clones; six of them were filling their wet holes (mouth, virgina, and anal), four of them getting hand-jobs, and two of them were tit-fucking the red rose scythe wielder and sunshine dragon, who already had several of cums of Naruto clones (and cummed themselves).

The eyes of Ruby and Yang had been rolled backwards, getting more pleasured and gagged about how much more that Naruto and his clones will take. Which Yang didn't know to be fair about the original is on Ruby, which she didn't know for sure, while Ruby did realize by now for having the original.

With the final moment, which all of Naruto's clones unleashes a huge galleon of load that covers and/or inside of Ruby and Yang, which they both collapse onto the floor, while had their eyes rolled backwards for seeing those girls were LOOKED satisfied now. **(4)**

 **(Lemon Scene - Ended)**

Afterwards, before several of his clones will vanished with a poof of smoke, and then Naruto had ordered several of his clones clean up this mess, while the other set up the bed back where it places.

And then once they finished, as two of Naruto's shadow clones places Yang and Ruby onto the original before he was tired about how he was feeling migraine on his head about how much information he had receives from his clone, in each.

He and the girls looked satisfied 'completely', and also heavily exhausted, and also there is one thing: their minds.

 _'I have NEVER came so hard!'_ Naruto thought, looked relief, and then rubbing his member that he felt a intense painful heat and sore about how much load he had. _'And I won't feel this in a few years again,'_

Before Naruto will had his eyes closed which drifted into his slumber, until he stared at the ceiling, and took out his palm where he had the Yang-Six Path Power he had got from his older counterpart.

 _'Tomorrow in dawn…the new day has come…'_ Naruto finished, declared.

So this with that, as Naruto closes his eyes to lead himself into his slumber…

 **==With Iruka and Reina – In Vale; At the Same time=**

Devastated that the Fall of Beacon Academy, and being then which still under repairs, along with Vale, Reina decided it would be best to forget it all, and spend her time with Iruka. After from he and Reina was taking on a hot bath in the Uzumaki Mansion own by his counterpart of Naruto and Sakura.

It was completely relaxing for having their owned public bath house on the Uzumaki Mansion is wonderful about having that place for sure.

"So Reina, what would you like to do today?" Iruka asked, which he had to guessed that going to the same place where their first date was.

"Mmmm, how about dinner." She replied with a smile.

"Sure, it was good idea." He replied.

Going back into Vale once more, they decided it would be best to eat at an Italian restaurant they went to on their many dates since they were together.

 **==At** **Virgin Orchards**

"Ah, iza Reina! An'a Iruka! Iza oh, so good too, ah see you!" Venice said happily for seeing his two customers.

The aftermath of the Attack on Beacon, then followed by the city, since everything went complete a mess since the White Fang, along with ROOT, under Cinder's fraction which they had failed to destroyed Vale, while Beacon is under a wreak.

Most of the restaurants such as low and high leveled were destroyed or demolished while Virgin Orchards is still standing, along with Excalibur's Pizza, Simple Wok, and several few restaurants still standing. Which all thanks to the heaven's federation for having them under repairs, while also treated faunus equals.

Which until most of the faunus haters didn't like it, as they tried to told them to get this restaurant, but only receives a beating and then destroyed their account on the credit card that they been saving, so they won't unable to withdrawn their cash.

Even though that most people in Vale were a bit terrifying about those soldiers had way advance technology then Atlas. Not mention their giant-size humanoid machines, along with mechs is bigger than the Paladins; but namely mobile suits and titan mech suits, and even their armor too. So, which under command of Jing D. Hayabusa who had lead Faunus to their own Safe haven in Pronterra, so he welcomes them with his open arms.

But most of them tried to get them out on Vale, to performs a riot, but it's a bad idea when they're been beaten and been arrested for their attempts, and then they been stopped by the most effective tactics (such as tear gas, bean bags on shotguns; it hurts like hell, pepper spray, tasers, LRAD, and you'll name it with etc.).

Not to mention some police officers tried to get them free, due of being hatred with Faunus race and/or disliked faunus lovers were fired/expelled by the Police Commissioner for commit which any of them TRIED to declared war and have Vale will be defenseless without any huntsman/huntress which the numbers of Grimm; but also they're hundred-to-one, it will be a disaster if any of them will doing anything stupid.

Glynda Goodwitch had leading group which due of Ozpin had secretly made allies with Jing's Army, were also had trustworthy, but they broke the alliance, they'll leave Vale without an extra protection. So they decide not to do anything stupid which until they do.

Which happens to be the team leader of Team DYZR, but the council in Atlas tried to send their spy to stole their designs, and also not to mention they had a ship can go to space which when they tried to send a satellite to orbit so they will had communication, but turns out, it's been compromise which was sent it back, which its condition critical and brutally tortured, if they do that, then he'll declared a full-scale invasion.

So Jing send his ambassador about regarding their 'spy' to entered one of their ships, which going to Pronterra. But they answered about how they send a ship, which using instead of using dust to get through, but the answer was…the fossil fuel and other alternates.

So they show them the video about how they send a ship into orbit, which its true, but most of them is disagree about they used fuel and/or alternates instead of dust, well, so be it, which it's not their problem since they didn't find any resources is been buried underground very deep.

But…some of the children of the council in Atlas (namely Yzak's and Dearka's) were also interests in their technology and how it works, and regarding how they had their ships can able to fly onto orbit, and also they're impressed if any of them will made some arrange to send an ambassador to Heaven Federation.

But which they can provide some supplies, less weapons, and tactics for riot control for law enforcements. Atlas wasn't too pleased about how they can performed riot suppression tactics, since their own law-enforcement never learned such a thing; Vale was also interests to learn about Riot suppression tactics.

After all, since the council in Vale were apologized about their actions, since they will needed will be in behind bars in a year or so, otherwise, they will send observer will had eyes on them while Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma will do as well to if they will be careful for not do anything reckless.

So with everything is settled down, and then moving on to other things for their own business…

"Hey Mr. Venice, we would like to order the usual." Iruka called out, making ordered some finest dishes, sat on the table in Virgin Orchards.

"Alright, 'ey a Rome! We'a needa an order of a, ravioli beef, on'a white sauce, and a chicken parmesan with extra sauce, no!" He called out the cook or his brother.

As Venice left to help fill out the orders, Iruka and Reina went to an open booth in the front of the restaurant, and just stared at each other for a good minute.

"So, how's life back at Signal Academy?" Reina asked.

"A lot of students were devastated at the thought of what happen at Beacon, but were relieved to find out no one had died." Iruka replied feeling gloomy.

Without any reason, Reina had began to tear up, and eventually cry, and couldn't stop no matter what she told herself, thankfully Iruka took initiative action, and began holding her hand across the table.

Reina sobbing for how she got memory their time in Beacon, which it was completely wrack since the school will swarm with Grimm while the Heaven Federation soldiers will continue to wipe them out.

"I know no one have died, but the thought, and the sight of it is so horrid that-"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do, but be grateful everyone made it out alive." Iruka said interjected Reina's statement with deep sympathy.

After a few minutes, Reina finally pulled herself together, and not sooner before their meal arrives.

While eating their meals in the fancy Italian restaurant, as Reina spoke up. "So, I assume that Naruto and the others were going to Haven, when I heard from Kurosaki."

Which made Iruka tensed about his student's older counterpart, so which its best touchy subject for Naruto, Sasuke, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR were going to Haven for tomorrow, while the rest will remain in Vale for the defenses.

"Yeah…I'm sure for find 'someone' who is the responsible that lead the Fall of Vale and Beacon Academy." Iruka stated.

"Yes, and if its way worst then the White Fang, and it must be wasn't Cinder as well." Reina replied.

With Iruka agreed with Reina's statement, and then continue their eating…

Once they finished eating their meals afterwards, and paying for it, Iruka thought it would be best to take them both to the same spot Naruto had taken both Yang and Ruby on their first date.

"Iruka, may I ask as to why you brought me all the way out of the fields of Vale?" Reina asked, wondering why her boyfriend brought her here.

With Iruka took his deep breath for gathering the courage to tell her, and even he didn't told Kakashi and the others more about this. But this time, he know he must be done, and he means that now is the time to asked her…the important thing that he made relationship with Reina, which being a dog Faunus, and then its best for everything needs to be done…

Iruka spoke stared at Reina, then opens his mouth, and spoke up. "Look… I know how hard it is being a Faunus… And all of this about how hard it is to live into this society, and even more finding a job, after all, you're still the nurse to Beacon. The reason as to why I ask you to move in with me after the incident, is because I care-no, I love you, so here I'm here to ask you this…"

As Iruka had said whilst getting down on one knee, and then he began to reach for his pocket, Reina held her breath quickly her hands on her mouth with tears started to flow, as she knew what was gonna happen next, like in every romance novel, or film she ever saw.

"Will you marry me?" The scarred Chunin proposed, smiling at his lovely dog faunus.

Reina was completely speechless about Iruka had proposed.

"Oh my…! Iruka, I…" She couldn't try to find the right words, she looks happy and joyful. "Yes…Yes I would be honored to being with you…! But, of course, you're gonna have to meet my family, and would people would had to say-"

Before Reina continue speaking, until Iruka went up, and kissed her in her lips that interjected her mid-sentence. Once they broke out the kiss, and he smiled at her.

"All I needed was an answer…and I don't care about what people would say." Iruka stated, explanation. "I love you, Reina, for who you are."

Which causes Reina happy, and tackles Iruka with tears of joy, while her tail wagging for how she got proposed by Iruka Umino…

 **==Meanwhile - At Late Night==**

Once Jaune and Pyrrha went to bed sleeping on one of the guest rooms, which first time sleeping in the floor which having a bed mattress.

With the blonde knight was awake before he went to the bathroom for some 'things' to do to 'remove, once he'll going back to sleep, until notice his redhead spartaness sleeping, with a smile on his face, as he went to their bed to share in, then sat beside her, and raised his hand, then stroke of her hair.

"Rest well, Pyrrha… It will be a big day tomorrow." He said, as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

As he stared at Pyrrha's sleeping face with smiling. Jaune did sure for the next journey will come…

 **Meanwhile**

Before Sasuke and Sakura went to Dormitory of Signal Academy which the rosette, Ino, and Tenten were staying.

Sasuke got dressed, and had to face the fact that he'd be sleeping next to a girl for the night.

"Hey, Sakura. Thanks for letting me crash here for the night." He said, appreciated.

"You're welcome, Sasuke." Sakura replied. "So, how's your new eye, and new arm which it's a combination of Atlas Technology and also some DNA mix to create an cybernetic arm?"

"It's great…" Sasuke replied, as he raised his arm up, then suddenly that a blade is extending from the bottom of the elbow; its design consists is a combat-type prosthetic. It is adorned with a spike stip wound around the hand.

Which it's a customization arm, made by Sakuya/C. Sakura Uzumaki, the wife of Kurosaki/C. Naruto, and the counterpart of his girlfriend; after all, she's the best medic around when she got tons of knowledge of medical. **(W0)**

With the blade is retracts it on his elbow, then Sasuke tried out some other features of his new founded arm; then flexed his fisted hand backwards, which it suddenly a mechanism which appears to be grappling hook underneath his forearm, which he was about able to use it for if he'll fall onto the cliff or anything in high places. **(W0-1)**

Then after he retracted the grappling hook mechanism, and then suddenly a another mechanism pops out onto between his fingers, it appears to be shurikens; a three-point designs, its razor-sharp, and that had small high-explosive tag which creates an more firepower, which his forearm can stores many amounts of shurikens. **(W0-2)**

Next is having another blade is on the side of his forearm, which it was foldable to move his hand on the side, which most foes will not expecting another blade in the forearm. **(W0-3)**

And also, his arm will grown with the user, which applies chakra to expand it.

"Um, hey Sasuke?

"Hn?" Sasuke respond.

"Do you mind if I hug you for tonight?" She asked.

Sasuke sighed, shrugged. "Sure, go on."

Sasuke had killed the lights, and Sakura had moved up closer to Sasuke, and began hugging him like a teddy bear, and in all honesty, he actually enjoyed.

"Good night, Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Good night." Sasuke replied.

And so with that, they drift themselves into deep slumber…

 **==OVA==**

 **(Another Lemon – Starts)**

As the morning will came before dawn, they needed to met up with the others, before the moon will left into its horizon, unaware of Naruto and Yang, suddenly Rudy's eye blinks open which she is resting on Naruto's right chest, as a pillow, with a smirk on her face with a sly look.

 _'Guess I can't have another shot, if Yang will try another.'_ Ruby thought, on her statement about its early.

As she raise herself up on her bed, as he gaze at where his 'katana' was covered.

 _'Well, I'll need to fix that right now.'_ She smirked to herself.

Carefully, she sneaked her way out of the grip of the cuddling blond lover fox, and tossed what little covers there were off so that she could get a full and complete look at his gorgeous length, even in its current flaccid state.

 _'Well…'_ She chuckled to herself. _'It won't be flaccid for long.'_

With that, she lowered her lips to the tip of his length, and slowly began to suck on it. She bobbed her head up and down, never going too far down the shaft. She merely wanted to wake him up, so he could give her what she wanted.

As for Ruby licking his balls of his shaft, then a suck a little. The black-redhead silently worked in tandem, neither saying a word as she gently sucked and licked on her mutual lover's manhood.

Unaware of her sister Yang for not join the fun, she still asleep, its unfair for the older blond women to her redhead sister.

Not to mention, her older half-sister is a heavy sleeper, so let's best she wanted more. But she's not the only one, but her lover as well.

There was a mutual understand between the two, of half-sisters, of lovers. They had no need for words.

At last, as Naruto's length began reaching its maximum height, Ruby heard a groan emanating from him. Smirking, the redhead vixen began increasing the tempo.

Ruby moved from his ball-sack to his length, so she began licking up and down side-by-side in a lustful look.

Once Naruto's length is harden, as Ruby got her chance, as she move right in top of him, as she place tip of his shaft onto her wet pussy, then she pushed herself down and inserted down to rode him.

Which she did that before, so she wanted another one while Naruto is a sleep.

Ruby let out a content moan as she felt the sensation of being filled by Naruto.

 _'It's so good~!'_ Ruby thinks moaning feeling ecstasy. As she rode her lover's cock, bounced up and down.

Naruto could feel her tightening up with every stroke, while he is asleep. He groaned as for someone had slamming against his own as she strove to take as much of him into her as she could.

She moved pistoning in and out at an ever-quickening pace, the sleeping Naruto reached his climax first, before while Ruby enjoys Naruto's crotch, then she deep harder, being pleasure while doing so, until she got something on her mind.

 _'Wait a minute! I got it.'_ Ruby thought for an idea, as she use her semblance , but a bit faster and moaning silently. _'O-o-o-oh N-N-N-Naruto~, s-s-s-so good~!'_

After about a minute Ruby announced in her mind. 'I'm cumming! Fill me up, Naruto~!'

*Spurt!*

Naruto felt is about to burst then automaticly jerked upwards onto Ruby, before the redhead slam down to her by a last one thrust, which caused the release his load, which filled Ruby's womb.

Ruby moaned softly and her back arched as her came, after that, she collapse on top of Naruto's chest, resting, panting. She keep herself to stay where it was, while her eyes closed.

"Ruby…?"

That causes her eyes snapped opens then quickly looks at Naruto, had suddenly woken up before felt his member was inside Ruby's, and suddenly releases it into her.

"Uh…Um…I…" Ruby look nervously and bit embarrassed about what she was on this position, trying to explain.

"Don't worry, Ruby." Naruto interjected. "That felt good."

With a smile on Ruby's face, as until she pull herself out on his manhood, which she closed her legs, and then suddenly she begin to walk awkward and feeling sore from last night's amazement.

"Come on, Ruby. Let's get to the shower." Naruto said, as he stood up on the bed and grab his official lover to escort her to the bathroom.

"Sure, but you better let me rest till now." Ruby replied.

 **==At Naruto's Room - Bathroom==**

Naruto and Ruby were sharing to take a bath together, as they scrubbed themselves and then sharing their wash together, as until Naruto had caught something on his eye.

Which made him smiled for seeing a red rose of Ruby's sigil symbol that surround by a orange fox with nine-tails on Ruby's arm.

"Hey Ruby." Naruto called out getting the redhead attention, as he gestured at his arm pointed with his finger, causes Ruby's eyes shift to her arm.

She was surprised to see it about when she got herself a tattoo? Until then Naruto spoke up explained. "It was results of when I bite your neck."

Which he had also receive another information from his late tailed beast Kurama about having giving a mate seals on them that Naruto would chooses. And also he'll continue

"Ah, I guess that makes sense, but what does this mean anyway?" Ruby said as until Naruto answered.

"It means that I mark you as my mate, along with Yang." Naruto replied with a smile. "Think of it as: we're official married."

Hearing this made a smile spread across Ruby's face, as she looked at the symbol of her rose and a orange fox circles around the sigil. She was Naruto's 'now and forever', and she couldn't be happier. Which Ruby's dream will be come true.

As Ruby nodded at Naruto for understand, and then spoke up. "You're going to tell Yang about this?"

"Yes, as soon as we're prepared for tomorrow until Gaara, Weiss, and Blake will departure soon." Naruto replied.

"Right, once we better get going until dawn to saying them to meet up in Haven." Ruby suggested, as she and Naruto turn the clock hang on the top of the wall, since its almost 11:16pm until 12:00am.

Until suddenly, Ruby felt her breast been folded by Naruto's 'magic touch' hands, causes her to moaning.

"N-Naruto! Hmmmm~." Ruby moaning.

"Sorry, Ruby…this is final thing I will keep in mind." Naruto replied, smiling.

"Mmmm~!" Ruby pout while being 'massaging'.

As Naruto continue 'playing' Ruby's bust (hopefully that he'll made Ruby had her chest gone bigger for sure), which the bathroom is filled with moans and pleasures, once again.

 **==Naruto's Room - Bedroom==**

 **(AN: It's not rape-like scene, since Ruby and Yang are now official lovers to Naruto. So sleeping while sex without her waking up. It sorts like from 'O®g 5m girl'.)**

After Naruto finished the bath with Ruby, first, with his towel wrapped around his waist, before stepping out on the bathroom, while its fourth time when he went overboard. So he'll leave Ruby to rest up while taking a bath, after he got out.

With a sighed in relieving for how much energy Naruto was, and also its a Uzumaki thing for having a massive stamina that he keeps going.

"Hmm…" Naruto humming then he was on a thinking pose, as a second(s) later, then pound his palm with his fist for an idea. "Oh! I guess I'll give Ruby and Yang a Birth-control seal. So that will prevents any of them from pregnancy with no problem. Guess it's their choice to decide, when we're ready."

Naruto smiled himself, admitting. "Guess, I better thanks to Kurosaki-sensei about his Fuinjutsu teachings, he manages to have the seals got work by studying Aura with its theories."

As Naruto nodded himself for his choice, as he went to his bag for his clothes, then he stop on his tracks for seeing Yang was still asleep on the mattress.

Naruto got a smile on his face as he went Yang, just like himself he was a heavy sleeper, thanking Ruby for remove the covers. But it turns out; his fox-like instincts still kick in because of her hormones, so he wanted Yang for another one as well.

As he stared her bosom, had her right arm resting on her stomach, almost between the spot where her womb was, while the other on the sheet, her legs still wipes spread, just a bit.

Seems Naruto wants Yang for another round, and while she is a sleep. Then he took off his towel and then his manhood is hardened once more.

Now Naruto was moving onto top of her, and then started to massage her chest, enjoying every minute of it while the blonde brawler huntress wasn't moaning while snoring, though she was dreaming after all.

He decided to add some pleasure by sucking and pinching her nipples as slowly as he could without being so rough.

Naruto's hands then left her chest and moved on to her face, gently caressing the blond girl's cheeks. He then gently caressed her pink lips with his fingertips. Naruto then took her face in his hands and roughly kissed her mouth.

Yang didn't know Naruto was fucking her, but he was doing a very good job in pleasured her. When he then kissed her lips, then while she's still dreaming, relaxing and kissing him back, giving her captor full access to her mouth while moaning unconsciously.

Naruto suddenly pulled away slowly, watching the beauty girl panting slowly before once again he'll continuously.

The blonde then continued to place kisses from her cheeks all the way down to her ankles. Now it was time for the real fun to begin.

The boy placed his face in front of Yang's vagina, licking and sucking her clitoris. This action caused the girl to moaning for how it good that her dream felt real.

"Oh...you're pretty good, foxy." Yang did moaning, while sleeping.

Naruto smiled of course just enjoyed hearing her bliss.

He then pulled his face away from Yang's womanhood and instead placed the tip of his other head at the entrance before slowly put it in, causing Yang to let out her gasped moaning.

"Ahhhhmmmmmm~!"

Naruto slowly pumped in and out of the bound girl, enjoying her moans to the fullest. After ten minutes the two of them cummed together before the blond fell down on his blonde lover, both of them sweaty and panting.

As Naruto looked at Yang's panting face he smiled, panting slowly, and then pulls it out, letting his load leaks out again.

And so with that, Naruto wipe himself with tissue paper, and then toss it into the nearby trash bin, and then went to his bag for some change of clothes, while Naruto had finished arrange and fix Ruby and Yang's clothes.

Unknown to Naruto, before he put on his famous green boxers with pink hearts, Yang had somehow slowly opens her eye, which meant that she must've been awake the whole time, or perhaps she's still a asleep.

 _'Ah~, that's like I'm talking about.'_ She thought, looked another satisfied with bliss.

 **(Another Lemon – Ended)**

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Ending 1: Human Touch – Starts)  
By: Warren Wiebe (July 18, 1953 – October 25, 1998)**

«CAN I FIND THE WORDS TO TELL YOU»  
«HOW I LIVE BETWEEN THE WALLS OF STEEL AND STONE»  
«HOW I CLOSE MY EYES TO FIND SOME KIND OF RAPTURE»  
«IN A WORLD WHERE YOU CAN FEEL SO ALL ALONE»

«INSIDE I'M FULL OF LIGHT AND LAUGHTER»  
«THERE'S A FLAME THAT BURNS IN ME»  
«I NEED A WAY TO SET IT FREE»

«WHEN YOU FIND LOVE IN YOUR HEART»

«In Human touch»

«YOU CAN BELIEVE FROM THE START»

«From the start»

«DREAMS THEY COME TRUE»  
«IT ALL COMES TO YOU, OH ALL AT ONCE»  
«IF YOU BELIEVE»  
«IN HUMAN TOUCH»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==RWBY: World of Remnant 3 – Grimm==  
Voice by: **Salem (Reveal)

 _The Creatures of Grimm; a ravenous, destructive force that covers the majority of_ _Remnant_ _. While often referred to simply as "Grimm" in the common vernacular, these beings serve as the greatest foe to mankind. For as long as humanity can recall walking the surface of Remnant, so do they remember this wicked force._

 _Many ancient cultures believed the creatures of Grimm to be animals possessed by evil spirits, or perhaps the spirits of tortured animals themselves. However, further study - as well as the discovery of newer, more horrific forms of Grimm - does not support this hypothesis. With new creatures discovered every day, scientists perpetually find themselves with more questions than answers._

 _While very little is known of their origin, some key facts have been observed in the wild. First and foremost, the Grimm exclusively attack humans and their creations. While occasional skirmishes between wildlife and Grimm have occurred, these instances appear to be based on territorial provocations, rather than a need for sustenance. In fact, the common belief is that the Grimm are not obligated to feed; they choose to._

 _What is perhaps even more unsettling is the basis of their attraction. The Creatures of Grimm are lured towards negative emotion. In the rare instances when villages are capable of defending against a wave of Grimm, their survival is not guaranteed, as widespread panic will only lead to more attacks._

 _Little else is known about the Creatures of Grimm. Keeping them in captivity has proved to be an understandably difficult task, as the creatures tend to either die, or kill those who imprisoned them in the first place._

 _To further complicate study, the corpse of a Grimm will only remain for a short period of time, before completely evaporating. Those who hunt the beasts for sport find this particularly upsetting, but manage to get by with cheap taxidermic recreations and bombastic storytelling._

 _Although the Creatures of Grimm appear mindless, more delicate observation has proven contradictory. It has been noted that while younger Grimm tend to be more reckless; older Grimm, who have managed to survive their battles, have the tendency to learn from their experience and will exercise caution in the future. This perverse form of self-preservation allows the creatures to become more effective killers._

 _And in the end... killing is all that matters._

 **(Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 63 in Pre-Season 4…

This is the Prelude for Season 4 for the heroes were planning to go to the next journey.

Sorry for took some long, I had some time to think which lines to come up with. It is a first time for having a lemon scene which been so far. After all, guess you could say…I kinda been to make an overboard. Like the other stories that I was wrote on each of my stories.

Man, that's a long chapter!

I'm also kinda went overboard for wanted them became Ops, which just like in Shippuuden and Last reference and also After War as well.

I had been work on those lines which it's better than 'Tobi-Yaza' which making a quick lemon scene. But do sure did made MINE as well, which it takes me time to get the right ideas. Which I was been working own lines of lemon which its been about several months ago.

And also made some adjustments and/or adding some lines to revise it.

Those lines were based on…'some' Rated M or R, which it's in Anime and/or Doujinshi, after all. It was based on those relates 'H' word subject, and some stories were also had RM rated story such as 'Icha Icha: World' by 'EvilFuzzy9', and some many stories of 'Raptorcloak':

Raptorcloak creates some Crossover stories which several of them were 'H' related OVAs, Queen's Blade, Hollywood Hits, FLCL, Eiken, and Boondocks.

And there's also his/her acquaintance 'DarkChild316'. Which I kinda like his/her stories about having several famous girls in Naruto, Fairy Tail, and Rosario † Vampire, it was completely epic if you asked me.

And I kinda went crude for having them instead for threesome…so its fine…its like the Movie in Species 2, so which Naruto went wild because of his fox-like instincts which results from Kurama's power.

Which some authors had written Rated 'M' stories if you asked me. Not to mention 'flaming kyubi' which have that story as well? After all, I did enjoy those scenes that I had read.

I will come up with some other alternate storylines for the lemon scene of Gaara, Weiss, and Blake. It will be the same results with different lines. Which I will had time to come up with some ideas, and hopefully that everything will be completely epic for sure.

And this will be interesting for the next chapter for coming up…

~~~M~~~

Now, the next will be for having a Christmas day, which it's almost Dec. 25th (or today) for sure. After all, I only did for sure I haven't felt the spirit of Christmas which because of being an airhead.

And then, guess you could say…will be time for anything as possible. I did sure that I did drink Coca-Cola being the famous drink in generations…

And then…I guess…I will be sure that everything will settle down for sure…

– 12/21/2016/3:23am

~~~M~~~

Some of the items were based on some anime like Vivid Cards from One Piece. Which to say this? I really have NOT owned those other reference for sure. Just like my Mobile Suit Army that I had come up with. This of course, there will be more reference about this statement on anime, or movies, or games.

And also…guess more time to come up with some other ideas, which it will take me time to found the right ones…

And hope the future lies within until things will get messy…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I don't know what to do about Glynda how she feels, so which I know having [Iruka U. x Reina (OC) x Glynda G.] shipping. And I mean that, after all, I always wanted to had another 3-way shipping as Naruto and Gaara does.

 **(2).** It's a good idea for having Vivid Cards in One Piece. Which it's a best choice to had those in the world of remnant, of course, Jing was travel there and learned how to make Vivid Cards.

 **(3).** If you wanted to know what's this room look like? Look at the Link:

mda01/e6d8f2fd-3052-4f8c-9500-798314770c48.1.10

 **(4).** I kinda went overboard for having Lemon scene between Naruto, Ruby, and Yang. Since I had the original taken Ruby, which its still my favorite character.

I meant was, a really HUGE and HEAVILY Lemon scene.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= 2x shoulder shields

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** Sasuke new customization was based on Lan Fan's Automail in Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Which it's a combat automail after her left arm is been cut, during the battle with Pride.

And the compartments he had

Arsenal(s):

 **(W0-1)** = Grappling Hook – Its not like from Batman or Rope Launcher from AC: Syndicate.  
 **(W0-2)** = Shuriken storage – Based on Genji had shurikens stored in his forearms, which it considered his projectile arsenal, rather than his sword.  
 **(W0-3)** = it's the based on Abigail Whistler's wrist blade In Marvels, Blake: Trinity. Which this version is the side of the forearm, rather then top and bottom. And also less refers to Scimitar from AVP 2004.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 286+ favorite(s) and 280+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Aftermath; Part 4'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 11/27/2016/2:35am

 **Finished** : 12/21/2016/3:38am

 **Published:** 12/25/2016/12:00am – And Merry Christmas


	64. C: Aftermath Part 4: Night in Patch Pt2

Chapter 64: Aftermath; Part 4: Night of Patch Part 2: The Season of Raccoon-dog and Snow Cats

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Iruka had proposed Reina to be marriage, while after of the fox mating season of Naruto, Ruby, and Yang. And now the tanuki, the snow beauty, and the cat were up for the season…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that its not that simple.

[Ino x Sai] – I had decide to stick with this pair in mind, which of course that when I was aware about Weiss had revoke her position as a Schnee Heiress while Whitley had take this position.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled =  
(Additional)**

[Whitley S. x Ino Y.] – I watch new Episode in "Punished", in Vol. 7. Maybe I'll stick with Ino x Sai, which it is a good shipping pair for having Inojin to born, for sure. Because of now of his true colors for being selfish, I wouldn't had thought Whitley was a spoil rich brat to begin with.

He NEVER liked Winter and Weiss to begin with, and this is how I would had thought for shipping him to Ino for sure…another cancelled decision just like I picked [Sun x Ino] on the previous shipping.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 64 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

During the previous chapter? I did decide to add a sound effects or backgrounds of the 'releasing', about the lemon scene of Naruto, Ruby, and Yang. After all, I had made decide for sure.

I did select the term 'Snow Cats' for Weiss which she look like one, along with Blake being a Black Cat, just like ' _Nephilim_ in _Remnant' when involved a the after the mission about the silvery gas turns Team RWBY along with Shigure, Emerald, Team JNPR, Kyrie, and Saphira into Faunus for having animalistic traits and new limbs, which been forced to turned them because of the defected White Fang members or not._

Happy New Year to All! Which this is year 2017, I had to say, every time to spend some for new year's feast if you asked me. Not at all that cost for when I had time when things went pretty well. And then when comes for new story ideas and new movies for sure. And besides, hope you guys have time…

Which for sure, that is for having a one week on New Year until the next week till Jan. 8. - 1/2/2017/6:44am

Next is when Qrow were told them about Renmant's religions, two brothers; the older is light of creation and younger is darkness of destruction. Well, guessing the fact about this story similar to Asuang & Gugurang and any religion stories or bibles.

Until Qrow got unconscious it is because of being poison by Tyrian. Which of course, when Team RNJR for taken him to the next town. Ruby was reckless and careless for seeing her Uncle Qrow got poisoned.

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers. - 1/4/2017/5:37pm

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, I had did 'deflowered' Ruby and Yang, which I had decide to do so for one at the time, and doing gangbang with shadow clones.

Yeah, and also I will had the heroes/heroines will going to the next journey.

Next is lemon scene of Gaara, Weiss, and Blake. Hope you can comment about how was it.

 **SheGoddess (Pinned):** SORRY! I will NOT get a goddamn BETA! Are you insulting and negatively comment my story which having 60+ of them. And I really think I dumped Narutoverse into Remnant, which I had difficult time for some ideas…

And I was completely went overboard about the pairing. So you don't mind do NOT asked or ordered me around for having this shit. So stay out of my business!

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana,  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

12/23/2016/2:53pm – Most of the characters in RWBY, which the name of Ghira which looked completely similar to Jungle Book, if possible for what kind of any reference for sure to come…

And hopefully, which things will be interesting about what will happen to that!?

But…as much I will control to revise some chapters, which waiting for the FULL episodes of RWBY Volume 4. And hopefully for Yang will going to find and catch up with her sister in Mistral.

12/24/2016/4:45pm – New Episode in RWBY Vol.4, which it will be until tomorrow for sure. Wondered who punished? Weiss, or Blake?

Now, with Qrow made it in time to save Ruby and the rest of Team RNJR. And I was hoping this battle will intense if against Tyrian, the Scorpion Faunus.

12/30/2016/11:37am – I watch the newest episodes since I went for Cebu for Samila.

Oscar still a bit upset for the conversation with Ozpin. Weiss was been at home in Atlas like bird is trap in the cage because of her father, so this is why she was been punished. It was shocking for Weiss is no longer the heiress, after the Fall of Beacon.

Although guess Weiss will prepared to leave when she had her dust rapier is set, which afterwards when she had something to do when she will catch with her inactive team RWBY members, after her long term training while in her room.

Qrow Branwan was fought Tyrian in close-combat, wow, never thought instead of uses his weapon, but also fists, after his weapon was discarded, which seeing Tyrian was needed to fight him seriously before Qrow will retrieve his weapon in time.

Tyrian's weapons had double-barreled machine guns, it was intense for having close and range weapon. Which Qrow had took the guess for the scorpion faunus was send by Salem herself. Not to mention he uses poison on his stinger tail of his that poisons Qrow, which until Ruby cuts his tail and shouted cursed "Bitch".

I was completely surprised for having more curses and/or swear words such a 'damn'.

Anyway, after words, Qrow gave one question to Team RNJR, while been poisoned: "What's your fairy tale?"

Just like when Ozpin had made conversation with Pyrrha when she was still alive back then. Which I wasn't expecting then less about this…

After all, turns out when Weiss will train since her 'father' had her in caged…

And so…hope Weiss will get out on her cage once she will regain the Schnee Legacy…

1/7/2017/5:14am – Well, that's the end of New Year's Week, which it's been a wonder time for Year 2017.

After all, with newest movies coming up, followed by Assassin's Creed Movie. Which if I will watch it in Online, or buy a tape with no film copy, or torrent.

1/9/2017/8:23am – Newest episode in Vol. 4 of RWBY: I found the answer about Whitley was jealous of Weiss and Winter's abilities because of their skills as a huntsman. Which he is nothing but a spoil brat? Skills as s Huntsman/Huntress is barbaric, but which he never understands for being one.

After all, he's NOT type of person who pairs with any girl I had picked.

Which I had COMPLETELY neglected to aware about Whitley Schnee's personality, which he's similar to their Jacques.

Until Weiss had other things before she needed to get out on her cage, once she'll completed her training…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Gundam UC 0096: Unicorn – Into the Sky – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

~Do you feel alone?~  
~Can you hear me now?~  
~Your mind is far away still on earth~  
~Many times you are hurting yourself~  
~You can't be just a life on the shelf~  
~It's only you that can fly this new unicorn~

~Into the Sky~

~And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives~  
~And I'm calling, calling out your name again~  
~If you're holding, holding, onto fear I knew~  
~The blind can open, let light shines though~

~And I say…~

~Why, we can't stop all this sacrifice?~  
~I, know that all the ties became the stone in your heart~  
~I, wonder how long you gonna survive~

~We, didn't see all its meaning~

 **(Instruments: 1:18-1:29)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Goku, Kukuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, and Kurama…" C. Naruto/Kurosaki begun, which just like Hagoromo does. Called out each of the former jinchuuriki with names of the late tailed-beast that been sealed within._

* * *

 _"Hinata…"_

 _That causes the Hyuga heiress turn to the older counterpart of her former crush, and wondered what's going on for sure._

 _"Yes?" Hinata respond, asking her teacher and counterpart of her former crush._

 _"I need to talk to you about something regarding for tomorrow. Considered as one of the last line of defense." C. Naruto said, looked serious._

 _Kiba was frowned about what the older counterpart of Naruto is wanted to talk to Hinata about something, before he had Akamaru will be sleeping on one of the guest room. He didn't care if he's the 2nd Sage of Six Path._

 _"Excuse me, why did you want to talk to my girlfriend, anyway?" He asked, before approaching._

 _"It's nothing personal, Kiba; it's about something…regarding…her ancestor." C. Naruto answered, that causes the eyes of Hinata and Kiba widen about sudden subject._

* * *

 _"Will you marry me?" The scarred Chunin proposed, smiling at his lovely dog faunus._

 _Reina was completely speechless about Iruka had proposed._

 _"Oh my…! Iruka, I…" She couldn't try to find the right words, she looks happy and joyful. "Yes…Yes I would be honored to being with you…! But, of course, you're gonna have to meet my family, and would people would had to say-"_

 _Before Reina continue speaking, until Iruka went up, and kissed her in her lips that interjected her mid-sentence. Once they broke out the kiss, and he smiled at her._

 _"All I needed was an answer…and I don't care about what people would say." Iruka stated, explanation. "I love you, Reina, for who you are."_

 _Which causes Reina happy, and tackles Iruka with tears of joy, while her tail wagging for how she got proposed by Iruka Umino…_

* * *

 _Once Jaune and Pyrrha went to bed sleeping on one of the guest rooms, which first time sleeping in the floor which having a bed mattress._

 _With the blonde knight was awake before he went to the bathroom for some 'things' to do to 'remove, once he'll going back to sleep, until notice his redhead spartaness sleeping, with a smile on his face, as he went to their bed to share in, then sat beside her, and raised his hand, then stroke of her hair._

 _"Rest well, Pyrrha… It will be a big day tomorrow." He said, as he gave her a kiss on her forehead._

 _As he stared at Pyrrha's sleeping face with smiling. Jaune did sure for the next journey will come…_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Later at Earlier==**

On the same time before Naruto, Ruby, and Yang were having sex on a different room. Unlike Naruto's room, which his decoration had Sand (hourglass) symbols, paintings of his former village of the sand, which Naruto, or any of his girlfriends did see it.

Which it is declared Gaara's official room of the Uzumaki Mansion, for now, the design is the same as Naruto, while the guest rooms will be sharing on each team of students/huntsman/huntress in-training.

Weiss and Blake was amazed about this room's decoration, and then notice the Sand symbol on the wall, and also had their own AC (Air Conditioner) while Gaara had places his gourd and backpack as well.

Blake was comfortable for nuzzling a tatami floor like she had also sat and sleep on the floor back home in Menagerie, well; it wasn't unlike those she wanted to sleep in the floor.

Weiss was also comfortable of the freshness of the cooling in the air conditioner; after all, she gets use to it when she was living in winter season, after all. And also the softness of the mattress bed which most of them decide to sleep on the floor, which it considered both bed and sitting area.

Well, although, it was a different story, because it's being cleared by all the matters for them for this relationship.

Before that, Blake will be going home to Menagerie with Gaara and Weiss (since she will put on a disguised to cover her white hair by dyed it, so no other faunus population will recognized her), hopefully for Blake's parents will understand about being the former heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, disowned by her father Jacques Schnee (and/or the CEO of Schnee Dust Company declared for finding his daughter for higher price to be returns to the family. Which he WANTED her back, as until her mother wasn't too please about her husband's foolishness and then she will understand for her decision).

Her elder sister Winter is still on patrol (which possible for her punishment is over just now), and then once Ironwood will give that letter she wrote to her, until he and his last of his airship departure.

In Weiss' case, which she had in mind? If she had guessed about her younger brother Whitley had been loyal to her (former) father Jacques for he will give that legacy to him, which his previous surname was Jacques 'Gelé'. Which he married her mother into the family, after her grandfather Nicholas Schnee passed away and handed her daughter's hand to him for sure.

Which Weiss had suspicious about her brother was similar to her father after all. Which turns out when her brother never 'like' herself and Winter to begin with, which he goes not have a good relationship in the past. After all, he didn't care about the Faunus, or any people. He was cares about winning? This turns out that Jacques had completely dishonored her great-grandfather's legacy before her late grandfather Nicholas.

Good thing she wrote her letter to Whitley about for he will taken that position as a heir of SDC. After all, he was completely selfish, which taunting her won't do a thing because of being disinherited.

Her father was cunning business man, which she needed time for training to prepared to overthrow her former father's SDC for because of his actions for mistreated the Faunus race, which she will need a plan to save and liberate to reclaim her heritage and legacy.

She was completely concern about her mother when she was still at home after she will heard about this when she was disinherited and disowned, so she will be arguing with her father if she was.

Not to mention about most of the Faunus race that mistreated in Solitas which she had needed all the information about the mining operation that those needed to liberate any faunus that been forced to work to get more Dust.

Good thing she got all the information in the Scroll during about the White Fang and Torchwick was went silent after the 'docking incident', and before 'Siege of Vale' about months ago, they were been planning something their next move when that happen that gotten the Atlas Military tech. Ever since that they can't wait until graduate, which after Beacon Academy was completely wrecked because of Cinder's fraction, the ROOT, and the White Fang.

With Blake will be helping Weiss for this liberation, and formed a rebel group, along with Shiruba, Karou, and Mari. The Kage siblings will be doing their roles in separate ways; Shiru will forged several weapons for the group, Karou will formed an army while he cannot uses Jing's army to lean in, which the leader will provide supplies and arsenals for the rebel group, and even Mobile Suit(s) or Titan(s).

And Gaara will recreating more Dust instead find them in the mines where not been discovered. C. Sakura will gave them medical supplies for this journey, good then she had taught Mari for being the team's medic. **(1)**

And Jing will select a squad in his army to help her for the liberation, and until he will lend a Battlecruiser ship which under command by Karou, who happens to be part of his organization, so which considered a command center for sure.

After all, let's hope the rest of the Faunus race in Menagerie will accepts Weiss for sure once she will overthrown her father's company because of their bad deeds in the pass several of years for abused and mistreated. And then formed a peace treaty between the Schnee and Menagerie.

And let's hope so for Weiss will formed a rebel group, which she will leading them, along with Mari, since she will be helping her for sure. After all, she did made friends with the previous leader of the Original White Fang before became extremist or terrorist; Mari did had her abusive father behind bars, and had change the company's future. So she refused to cooperate with the Schnee Dust Company and along with the other companies in Solitas region.

But then again, Mari will stole some that belongs to the Schnee, which being factionista. Which of course, she will prepare for anything as possible with some currency they need for this operation.

So, they will prepared for tomorrow on the new quest till dawn, which they needed to get train with their skills to be improved, since most of the skillful huntsman, or mercenaries, or extremist like the White Fang will do everything to their power to being overwhelm by its strength, until they will be ready for anything as to be motive.

In Weiss' case, she needed a better summon since she first summon a Boarbatusk or flock of small-Nevermores just like Winter does during the fight with Qrow, before Athrun and his team arrived. And also, she needed a best summons for her sleeves, but she think she got other plans, and that would mean…the mountain-size tailed beast.

She'll ask Naruto for having those beasts when she will need unlocked her next stage of her semblance, she needed to evolve her summoning semblance, so that she can summon any creature without defeat any foes in the past.

Afterwards…let's hope that everything will get ready until they know it…

Now, on to the present; in Gaara's room with cool feeling by the AC, Gaara was completely nude sitting on the mattress bed, when he had time for sure when it was his first time for having sex with two of his girlfriends; Weiss and Blake.

And suddenly, the Checkmate duo had steps out of the bathroom on the shower, together. Each of the girls arrived out together wearing nothing but their towels, covered themselves.

 **(Lemon Starts – Its Gaara's turn for now, and skipped this for sure.)**

After all, it IS their first time…

"So Gaara, you're ready~?" Blake asked, purred for being first time.

"Y-Yeah, I-I guess so. After all…you, Weiss, and Blake were together, right?" Gaara replied nervously.

"Of course you dummy, we 'are' together." Weiss said, as she lend forward to her face close to Gaara, along with Blake while nuzzling her head on Gaara's back.

Gaara smiled for while he wanted to sex with his girls (the checkmate duo). "I guess…you're right…"

As Weiss looked over to Blake, which causes the cat-eared woman nod at the white haired girl for 'go-ahead' for going first, before she lets him go and lay down on the bed, as she went to the kneeling Gaara in front of him while Blake is lay down on the bed which she will be watching.

With no space left, as she gave to share a gently nice kiss on his lips. While Blake wanted this afterwards, which she wanted heat while in cooling breeze of the room by the air conditioner.

Blake, while she is still wearing her towel, staring at them able in first time in her life for wanted to sex with Gaara. After all, let's hope her parents gave their blessing to Gaara for making relationship with her, and then being married.

Back to Gaara and Weiss; they are still kissing, become more passionate and rough, as they grabbed each other's head and shove it deeper to theirs. Their hands were roaming around on each other's heads. Their tongues came in contact with each other, and they swirled around themselves, making it a tongue war.

During the French kiss, Gaara's member becomes hardened and then he quickly removed Weiss' towel, revealing her beautiful body with her pale skin as white as snow; and beautiful, firm, perfect breast; it doesn't matter its small as a broad, but it's perfect for him, but only her hips, while Weiss had her hand snaked into his 7 inch member, were also had her nipples became harden as well.

As they pulled away from the kiss, as they panted heavily.

"That was great…" Gaara said, admitted.

"Yeah…" Weiss said agreement, with her sky blue eyes stared at Gaara's pale green deeply. "…Now that it's over, how about you touch my body? I'm getting quite impatient when I wanted the main course…"

Which Blake overheard about wanted that as well.

And then, Gaara smiled for Weiss' insisted and started he took a hold of Weiss' left breast, as he massages it gently. Weiss pulled herself away from him, moaning while kissing, as the feeling spread through her while he's massaging her breast.

Within a minute of Weiss been pleasure, while Blake is still watching for how much Gaara touching Weiss' body. Then, Gaara gave her light kisses on her neck, causing her to moan some more. While he did that, his hand moved to her nipple, starting to pinch it hard.

Weiss moaned a little louder this time.

"Oh…Mm…" She moaning has been pleasured.

Then Gaara pulled off from her neck and move to her right breast. As then, he took her right nipple in his mouth for wanted how she looked tasty, really. That causing her to moan loudly.

"OH…! Gaara!" Weiss moaned.

Gaara continued to such Weiss' nipple, as he lick it around, forcing it down in her breast and suck on it.

"Oh…! It was good, Gaara…!"

He removed his mouth off of her right nipple and moved to her left one and then suck on it too, as his left hand then massage her right nipple.

"Oh…! Oh Gaara…! You're so good…! I like it so much…!"

This kind of feeling really got Weiss almost insane. it feels really good with Gaara here. After a few moments, he slowly got off of her nipple, as his hand did too. that disappointed Weiss.

"Gaara! Why did you-Eep!" Weiss about to say for questions, not demanding, that suddenly lift herself by Gaara's sand had appeared out of nowhere, which of course coming from the gourd that where he had placed, which because of the layer itself.

As until Weiss notice that position is lay on which made her realized for knowing what Gaara meant by that, and then she smiled. "So…you want that?"

Gaara nodded, replied explained. "I…sort of learned something interesting under Jing and/or Kurosaki that they shown most of us about more info of 'birds and bees'."

"Oh~" Weiss cooed for her lover's statement about under tutelage by Jing and Kurosaki/C. Naruto in Pronterra. "Alright, Gaara…do it."

As she replied, and spread her legs while Gaara's sand were on her ankles, wide enough for Gaara to see her pink, beautiful, sweet, wet lips. And let's hope for Blake had that one as well.

"So, Gaara, do you like what you saw?" She stated.

With Gaara, seeing Weiss' pussy for the first time, and he looked bit nervous and excited. "Wow, Weiss. It looks so beautiful in sight."

Weiss playfully pulled out her tongue, replied. "Well, what do you waiting for, you big dummy? It's getting wet, just by waiting for you to touch it…"

"Okay…" Gaara replied without hesitation. "Here I come…"

As the redhead tanuki hanyou got in front of Weiss' pussy, while Blake did watch the scene. He began touching it with his finger, causing Weiss to moan a little.

Gaara was enjoying it, feeling his finger touching the side of the folds, and while exploring it, and he notice a small, pink ball appearing just above it.

 _'So this is what it called 'clits'.'_ Gaara thought, with no questions asked, and then with his finger touched her clits, making her moan a little. He began rubbing it, as it increased her moans, a little louder.

 _'So wet and slippery, too…and I like it.'_ He added.

"Ah~! Gaara, stop teasing me. Just go inside of me this instant! I'm getting 'really' impatient for you." Weiss exclaimed, moaning for pleasure.

Without replied for that, Gaara shoved his face on her pussy, as he started to lick it. As he licks it, it tasted good in his taste on his buds.

 _'Mm…it tastes great.'_ He thought.

"Gaara! Ah! I demand to do it!" Weiss exclaimed, playful demanded Gaara to do it faster.

As Gaara do as she's told, then he lick her pussy up and down, increasing the pleasure he's giving her. She moaned at the touch of the redhead sand-user.

"Oh…" Weiss moaning, and spoke up with beg. "Don't stop, Gaara…"

Gaara continues to lick her pussy up and as it started to get wetter and wetter every lick he made. Weiss was getting satisfied enough, while moaning, he decide to put his index finger inside of her pussy, he felt both sides of the pussy inside.

"Oh~!" Weiss moans little louder.

And then Gaara began thrusting his finger inside of her rapidly, as she moaned so loudly. Then Gaara put his middle finger inside of her for more pleasure.

"Oh, OH~!" She moans, it felt good for the former heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

The feeling of Gaara licking and thrusting on her pussy feels great.

After a few minutes, she felt a wave of pleasure coming in her.

As Weiss called out, which she was about to release in climax. "Gaara…! I think I'm gonna…I'm gonna…! AAAAHHHH~!"

As the last part of yelling, as she felt the shock inside of her body, as her 'love juice' flows freely inside of Gaara's mouth, before the latter felt a new taste of liquid unlike his that Weiss had tasted. As he happily drank her juice without also hint of bitterness coming in his mouth.

After Weiss stops flowing on Gaara's mouth, as the latter pulled himself off of her pussy with a smile, similar to what Weiss did after she drank his load.

"So…was it good, Weiss?" He asked, before some of the sand had fall on the mattress, while Weiss didn't mind for having sand on the bed which he'll take care of it afterwards.

"Yeah…" Weiss replied, heavily pants for catching some air. "It feels good, Gaara…I must admit, and you're so~ amazing."

Then she looked down on his hardened crotch. "Gaara, can I…?"

Gaara smiled for Weiss had offered, and replied. "Sure…please."

Weiss were also smile at him in replied. "Alright then…"

As Weiss crawled backwards a bit, and glance at his hardened member of what Ruby called it 'katana' on her comment, in front of her, it is her first time seeing how big it was like Naruto does, never thought a young age before Naruto had that big.

 _'This is the first time I'd seen Gaara's…'_ Weiss thought, and then took her a hold of his harden manhood, with her hand. _'Wow, it looks bigger then I imagined… I mean, it only look big because of my hands are small.'_

And then she begins to slowly stroke his manhood, giving him little pleasure inside for the first time like the last statement.

"So, Gaara, how does it feel in the first time?" The white haired girl asked.

"Hm…" Gaara said moaning for feeling the first time, not to mention her hands were cold because of fold with cold places such as Solitas, and replied. "Good…it was good, Weiss. Just…stop stroking…"

"Alright…" Weiss replied, as she doing what he said, she doesn't stop stroking his member. Then, she increased the stroking after each and every second. "Does it feel good, Gaara? You like me to stroking a little faster, right?"

"Ah…just don't stop, Weiss." Gaara moaning once more, with the feeling of stroking go him a little overboard; he let out a small amount of load.

Weiss had noticed the small, white liquid coming out of his manhood in the first time. _'So, this is what man had this white substance came out of it called 'semen', or rather some say called 'cum'?'_

Suddenly Weiss stops stroking, and then turn to Gaara. "Well, would you look at that? You almost cum, do you."

Blake's sensitive cat ears twitching for she heard Weiss' statement, and she thought in her mind. _'I was hoping I wanted to see that, too…and even taste Gaara's load of his.'_

"Uh…I guess so…" Gaara replied, which it is also first time for almost cum.

Weiss smiled gently, and said. "You don't have to cum so soon? I know it's the first time, and so am I and Blake. Or else, I won't suck your when it's limb."

"Sorry…" Gaara apologized.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize. I mean, this is the beginning of it, right?" Weiss replied, insisted.

"Right…" Gaara responded, which he gotten Weiss' point, and so does with Blake for the white-haired girl's insisting.

"So, if you just let me…just like your dick a little… Maybe it'll make you feel better…" Weiss stated.

As she said, she slowly pulled out her tongue and place it on the tip of his member for the first time she tasted it.

 _'That tastes salty.'_ The white haired girl-now-woman thought, which her taste bud touches Gaara's member that taste good, it's been months when she had secretly watch some 'videos', studied and/or heard gossips about this, not to mention practicing involved with bananas during breakfast in the cafeteria before Beacon was been attack. **(2)**

Gaara was moaned a little and his body started to shivered at that feeling and made his member twitched which startles her for seeing it reacts, that giggles her, and then Weiss slowly lick the tip, cleaning the small load on it. She began tasting the load and savored it.

"Hm…that small load tasted of yours is good, like a banana does… So…to lick it all the way." Weiss comment, as she begins licking the tip of it, so Gaara could feel the pleasure running through him.

Weiss lick the head around for more pleasure. When its wet, she took the lhead r tongue continueing to licking it. She pulled from the head, making a loud pop while doing it.

Weiss was giggled about how seeing Gaara being pleasure, she licked the head of his manhood.

"It's so nice to lick the head." She said.

Gaara groaned about being teased by Weiss, then he said. "Weiss, stop teasing me and do it already."

The redhead looked desperate, and then his tanuki instinct getting crazy which, because of being a hanyou (or half-demon), which being a raccoon dog for which also being part dog. The most part was because of intense heat for being on the mating season.

Weiss winked at him, replied. "Don't worry, you dummy. it won't take long."

As Weiss had proceeding on licking the tip of his member. When it's wet enough to leave her saliva for Blake to taste it, if she's take turns afterwards. She moved on the sides, while licking the sides, she slowly stroke the upper part of his member.

"Hmm…" Gaara felt pleasure for how it felt good for Weiss is licking. "Weiss…It…it's good…"

Weiss continued to lick the sides until it's wet, when it does, she goes back to the head. Licking the tip and around the head, she is about to move on to the opening act. She took his entire member in her mouth.

Causing Gaara to moaning loudly at the warm feeling of her mouth she gave him, and her hand is cold before his member been touched. Hearing this, Weiss bobbed her head back and forth, as it increased the pleasure she was giving to Gaara.

After a few minutes, she pulled back from his member on her mouth, as Weiss looked at Gaara.

"So…do you like it, Gaara?" She asked, purred,

"Ah…" Gaara sighed, before he replied. "Yeah…I like it so much, Weiss…"

Weiss smiled for how Gaara respond while moaning. "Well then, shall I continue?"

With a quick nod from Gaara, then Weiss put his manhood back in her mouth, as she bobbed again.

Blake was been watching Weiss sucking Gaara's member. As she stood herself up, and crawl towards them like a cat does, which she was a little impatient for wanted that too, which she will sneaking past him, while been doing there.

After a few minutes of dick-sucking, while Blake was prepared for anything which unaware of Weiss or Gaara on their presence, Weiss stpped on the head, as she took the hold of his member with her cold hand and started to thrust it back and forth.

A few seconds later, Weiss goes back with the sucking, while thrusting his member at the same time. This was being the combination of the warm mouth and the pair of cold hand.

"Weiss…" Gaara said moaning and grunting. "It's so good…Ah…!"

With the white-haired 'almost' official woman have continued to suck and thrust his member some more. Then, she pulled herself off of it and starts licking his balls, while thrusting his member with her hands again.

Blake was completely shocked while watching them on the side seeing Weiss licked his balls, which she guessed that contains his load on it.

"Ah…Weiss… Don't stop, please…" Gaara said moaning.

"Don't worry, Gaara…I won't stop…If I stop now, we'll never get the main event." Weiss said while pouting. "But, if you just cum, just a little bit, maybe we can by now…"

As the white-haired girl said that, she look his manhood back in her mouth again. She bobbed it back and forth once more, but with some extra speed. She massages his balls, while sucking his big member.

"Ah…" Gaara said moaning for how Weiss increases her speed while sucking his member. "Don't stop, Weiss…"

After a few minutes, then Gaara felt a wave of pleasure coming inside of him, which meaning that he was about to burst on the brink of ejaculating, and Weiss felt his throbbing member that he could release any minute.

"Ahh…!" Gaara exclaimed, feeling he was about to release. "Weiss, I think I'm gonna…cum…!"

 _'Oh here it comes.'_ Weiss thought, hearing about her official lover is about burst for any moment now.

As Weiss didn't stop, intead, she increases the tempo some more while she felt is the heat is rises up on Gaara's body. With the wave is coming much, much closer to him.

"Weiss, I'm about…!" Gaara exclaimed, moaned loudly, as he place his hand on Weiss' head, while the other hand is gripping on the futon bed sheets, hard, which it he almost getting closet to get released.

"Weiss, I'm-!"

*Spurt!*

"Hm!" Weiss' eyes widen for felt a large torrent of load inside her mouth which Gaara had shots it out. She didn't even moved while he shot out his load inside of her mouth. Instead, she happily drank it all, without a hint of bitterness coming in her mouth.

After Gaara stopped shooting his load inside of her mouth and that she drank it all, Weiss pulled herself off of his member with a smile, with some of white substance escaping from her mouth.

"Mm…It was so good, Gaara." Weiss said smiling, about how much load he had. "I never knew that your hot 'milk' tasted so good. I guess you must've held it for a while."

"Yeah…" Gaara said agreed her point, breathes heavily, after the climax he had. "That feels so…great…"

*Spurt!*

And suddenly some of the rest of his cum shots out itself on Gaara's member at Weiss' face, before it was twitching.

"Haah~!" Weiss exclaimed startled, before her eyes quickly closed for some of them almost hit her eye.

 _'Whoa, right hit on her face.'_ Blake thought stated, seeing some of his load were on Weiss' face. _'It's now or never…'_

As Blake slowly crawled right behind Weiss, as the latter wipe her face with her hand, glance at the substance, and the white-haired girl spoke up. "Ha~, It's so warm…and sticky."

Until suddenly her cheek was been licked by none other than Blake that taste some of Gaara's load.

"Blake?!" She exclaimed, eyes rolled at the cat licking some of the white substance of Gaara.

And then Blake places her hand on her cheek, then causes to move her hand to face her and then kisses her on her lips. That surprises Gaara for seeing Blake kisses Weiss, which he cannot look away about seeing those two can do.

"Mmm~" Blake moaning while kissing Weiss, which cause the latter returns hers. As few seconds of kissing, as they broke out the kiss, as she said. "Don't take too long, alright?"

"Sure…" Weiss replied, insisted.

A moment later, as Weiss was on lying on the futon bed, while Blake kneel down besides her. Which Gaara is ready as he was wanted to; On Weiss' case, it's first time, seriously for been taking her virginity.

"Just do it slow and gentle, Gaara? It's my first time." Weiss said, advised; looked a bit embarrassed and wonder how it felt like if that his so-called 'katana' of Gaara's plunged it inside. As part of the gossips, it was painful, by judging that size of his; it will be MORE painful…

As Gaara was on top of Weiss, with his hardened 'katana' is ready to enter her 'sheath'.

With Gaara needed to get gentle carefully, which it's now or never, COMPLETELY serious…

"Sure…" Gaara replied, with that, he placed his member on Weiss' pussy, which he's ready to penetrate. "…Here it comes."

With that, Gaara slowly enters inside of Weiss' pussy, the head came inside, causes Weiss winced for feeling been penetrate and her virginity been taken by Gaara, as her hand clenches on the bed sheets.

And then Gaara slowly slammed his member on her barrier. But it was too tight, and he can't get even a bit of it. Without hesitation, but now Gaara pushed his member harder with a hard push.

Weiss' eyes snap opened, and let out a loud scream in agony and pleasure.

"GAH!" She scream out of pain, which seeing her pussy is licked with a small amount of blood.

And then, Weiss' body is started to shake for how been penetrate by Gaara in first time.

Gaara grunted about how the tightness of Weiss' 'sheath', which it's his first time after all.

"W-Weiss…are you okay?" The redhead tanuki hanyou asked.

"I'm fine, Gaara…" Weiss replied, needed to time to subside the pain. "I…I can't believe it…we are now…connected…please…continue…"

Which with no choice about how Weiss felt pain of pleasure, which cannot hesitated, and then Gaara starts slowly pulled his manhood a little, just as the head stays inside of her pussy, then he thrusted it back in, making Weiss to yelp out of pain, again. He repeated the step of a few minutes.

With each and every slow thrust, Weiss felt that the pain goes away a little. She started to feel a lot of more pleasure then pain. With another few minutes come and gone, she felt no more pain, but pleasure.

"Mm…" Weiss moaning and then called out. "Go faster, please…"

Without stopping, but obeyed Weiss' words, and then Gaara increased the tempo of his thrust, he thrust faster then he did last time. It gave Weiss exotic pleasure, as she moaned at each thrust he made.

"AHG!" Weiss exclaimed in pleasure, in each thrust felt very good.

 _'Wow, so lewd, Weiss.'_ Blake thought commentary, while watching Gaara sex with Weiss.

"Weiss…It's so tight…" Gaara grunts and moans, before he soon thrust faster than before. He thrusting so fast that it gave Weiss much more pleasure in her, she moans so loudly.

"Oh…! Ah…! Yeah, Gaara…! That's it…! Do it hard!" Weiss moaned. She loved the feeling Gaara gave to her. It feels like heaven to her. This feeling always feels so great. "Gaara! DO IT HARDER!"

"Weiss…!"

With so much strength in him, he fucked her strongly, just as she wanted. She moaned loudly at Gaara's name as he continued to thrust inside of her hard.

"Ah…! It's so tight…! I love it so much, Weiss…!"

"Ah…! Ah…! Ah yeah! That's it! Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh fuck! Don't stop, Gaara!"

Gaara leaned in to kiss Weiss on the lips. Their tongue soon commenced a tongue war. They loved the pleasure that this intercourse gave them. It drives them nuts.

Then, they soon felt the wave of pleasure coming soon.

"Ah! Ah! Gaara! Oh! Oh! I'm gonna cum! Ah!"

"Ah…! Weiss! I'm gonna cum too…!" He continues to thrust into her until he comes. Then, with one last thrust, the wave came.

"GAARA!"

"WIESS!"

*Spurt!*

With the last thrust, Gaara shoots his load inside of her, as she let out her love juice flowing. Their juice soon mixed with each other, as they came running down inside of Weiss. As they're done cumming, they breathe heavily after the orgasm they had.

As Gaara collapse on top of Weiss with a heavily breathing for needed to catch their breath, Gaara's face resting on Weiss' chest.

"Uung…" Weiss panting, hearing a heartbeat which felt warm on her body. _'I can feel it so deep in me…'_

As Gaara lift his head and look at Weiss' face, staring each other.

"Weiss…" Gaara muttered.

"Gaara…" Weiss replied.

They soon kissed each other once more, they have loved the feeling they share together. Until Blake stepped in to broke out the mood, which she was completely impatient.

"It's my turn, Weiss~. I needed to taste his, while you have yours on it." Blake declared.

As Gaara and Weiss broke out the kiss, and turn to the cat faunus for being next.

"Sure…I for one shall rest while observing you two being intercourse." Weiss replied, smiling, being looked satisfied.

"I guess you got your point, there." Gaara replied, as he pull his member out, which until causes Weiss and Blake were tensed for seeing his member is 'still' hardened.

"Well, what do you know, guess it doesn't looked rest, aren't we?" Blake stated.

"Yeah…" Gaara agreed with a smiled, then turning to Blake. "I guess so…"

So with that, a few seconds for Weiss move aside giving Gaara some space for Blake, as Blake was on top of Gaara, before he was laying down on the futon bed.

With Blake had stared at Gaara's crotch, seeing his big manhood about that size unlike Naruto does, which she had her chance for seeing it in the first time. _'W…Wow…such big…dick…'_

"You know…seeing how its big, and also I would like to taste that 'milk' of yours." Blake comment.

"You think so?" Gaara asked, sounded serious, receiving a nod from the Cat Faunus.

As until Blake lend to his member, and then rubbing it the side of her head, that causes it to twitch, and spoke, concluded. "And also it reacts…"

Most cats loves to rubbing on someone or object which considered to be formed a connection between herself and Gaara, so afterwards for she'll form a connection to Weiss.

Once Blake is finished it within a quick seconds, and then declared. "Okay…Here it goes…"

The cat Faunus took a hold of Gaara's now harden manhood. She slowly stroke it carefully, while she's continues it.

 _'I must admit it…let's hope I will gave him a good pleasure…'_ She thought.

And suddenly she's speed up the stroking a little. She speed it up in each five seconds. Causes Gaaara moaned a little, as he felt the feeling coming again. As Blake stroke, she notice a smite white substance before Weiss coming out of his manhood.

"You aren't cum yet, right now, alright? I guess I want to taste it, now." She said, smiled.

Blake stopped stroking his member, she let out her tongue and reach the tip of his member with it. As her tongue touched the tip on her taste buds, she licked it, as well as licking the small substance. However, unlike Weiss, it didn't taste good, like what the white-haired rapier wielder just did.

 _'Well…that cum wasn't 'that' bad, it was good, and also has Weiss' scent and some of her saliva were taste pretty good as well, once I'll try that.'_ Blake thought, as she looks at him. "So, Gaara. It doesn't taste so good. How about if I can taste the full thing?"

"You'll find out, Blake." Gaara replied.

"Alright then, if you say so." Blake replied as well.

And then, she opened her mouth, as she's about to take the entire shaft in her mouth, as she did that, Blake tasted the sweet taste of his member.

"So, Blake, do you like it?" Gaara asked, which received a nod as a respond by Blake. He smiled, concluded. "Good. Now can you…?"

Which causes Blake to nod for a second time for respond, and bobbed her head back and forth slowly, savoring the taste of his hard 'katana'. She felt lots of saliva on it as she suck it. _'Mm…Gaara taste so good…and I was right…it taste so good. If I had to get my instincts correctly for it's about shoots out in my mouth.'_

As Blake continues sucking it, which making Gaara moans even more. The black cat faunus sucks his member real good. She's better at this then Weiss. Then, he soon felt a wave of pleasure again, turns out for he's about getting burst for any moment.

"Ah…Blake, I'm gonna…!"

 _'Good, right on schedule for he's gonna cum…'_ She thought, got her opportunity. _'I want to taste if it's good just like Weiss does.'_

Which Blake wanted it too, as she continues to bob her head on his member. With a wave of pleasure coming closer and closer, before she felt his member is expand a little, meaning that it almost to burst. Gaara moaned a little louder this time.

As Gaara calling out for getting climax to be release for any moment in the last part.

"Blake…Blake, I'm cumming. I'm CUMMING!"

*Spurt!*

Blake's eyes widen for she felt Gaara's hot load shooting it in her throat, began drinking it with a heavy gulp. As she drank it, it taste better as milk, it taste then last time she tasted it.

 _'Mm… Wow, it tasted so~ good… No wonder Weiss drinks his hot cum of his…'_ She thought, as she continues drinks it to swallow on the last drop. As his member stopped flowing on the second time, as she slowly pulled back from his member, with a smile on her face, followed by the cat ears twitch which formed a happy and relaxed then she purred.

"So Gaara…it taste so good…Mm…?" The cat Faunus asked.

Gaara smiled as well, then replied. "I'm glad you like it."

"And I'm too impressed about you're doing is better than me." Weiss comment.

"Cheer up, ice Queen. I wasn't the only one who been an expert for sexual." Blake replied. "…And besides…I wanted more with a lot of 'heat'…"

Gaara smiled for Blake wanted to do more pleasure.

"Alright, Blake. If you want, then we'll do it as Weiss, Blake…"

So with that, as Blake smiles, then replied. "Let's do it, Gaara…"

They moved their faces closer to each other. As the spaces are almost gone, their lips touched each other, making it a kiss.

Feeling the touch of Naruto's tongue on her lower lip, she slowly opened her mouth for some entrance. His tongue goes in her mouth and touched her tongue. Their tongues began doing a war with each other. Their lips pulled back from each other, but their tongues are still intact. After a minute of tongue wrestling, they pulled their tongues back from each other.

They looked at each other's eyes.

"Wow…I guess we did sure made official when we're going on the date lately…" Blake stated.

"Yeah, but thank you and Weiss for the gift you gave me." Gaara replied. **(4)**

As he took a glance where his bag was, seeing before he had took a stuffed teddy bear, with black and white checkered cotton fabric, with a black bow on the stuff toy's neck which it was one of Blake's ribbons, and sky blue eyes were been select by Weiss for having eyes.

Blake and Weiss been doing several of time working to make a stuffed teddy bear, which Blake cannot be distracted because of her cat instincts for wanted to play some yarns, while Weiss as well for doing to learn to make a perfect teddy bear.

 **(AN: This is my version for having a stuffed teddy bear for sure…)**

"Yeah…you did like our gift, Gaara." Blake appreciated. "…So, shall we continue?"

Gaara nod for respond, continue. As Blake stood up, and then remove her towel as well, that astonished Gaara for seeing her beautiful body, revealing to be c-cup, and then her skin is also pale white as Weiss does, it shines as a moon like the snow.

"So, Gaara, what do you think?" She asked.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Blake has far of the most beautiful body than anyone. Her breasts are slightly larger than Sakura's, unlikely of Yang or Ruby's bust size is well build for sure. And her pussy looks fine, but a little fatter than Weiss'.

"Wow…You're so…beautiful, Blake…"

Blake had sat on Gaara's lap, which her pussy touched his member that give him into the edge.

"I'm glad…" Blake looked appreciated. "Guess I'm still being beautiful, right?"

"Yeah…" Gaara replied, confirm it.

"So…do it to me? Make me feel so~ 'wonderful'."

"Sure…if that's what you want…" Gaara replied, without hesitation; since then he had suspected about Blake with a sense of heat that she wanted to feel.

As before that, Blake was smiling for Gaara's respond, and then lay on her futon bed, and then Gaara was on top of her, as he stared at her body of hers.

"I wanted 'heat'…a lot." Blake said to Gaara.

"Okay, but be careful, Blake." Gaara replied and advised. "You're aware it's first time as well, right?"

Blake nodded for respond, replied. "I know, that will hurts. Yes, I know what you're saying."

Gaara smiled for Blake's statement, as until Weiss raise herself up, for she had recovered from her official lover.

"Okay…" Gaara begun. "Here it comes…"

As he put his member on her wet, pink pussy. He slowly inserts himself in it.

"Ngh…I hope you're ready for this, Blake."

"Yes, I well…" Blake replied.

As the female cat Faunus felt his member going inside. She bit her lower lip hard so that she can only feel pain on her lower lip than the pain inside of her. However, when Gaara's manhood broke the barrier of her pussy, she felt the intense pain inside of her.

"NNNNNNYYYYYYYAAAAAA~!"

Feeling that the pain was much terrible, she lets out a loud scream in pleasure for the first time that her barrier had broken.

Which means that Blake Belladonna is finally becomes a woman…

 **==Several thousand Miles in Sanus==**

Within the landmass of Menagerie; the home of Faunus population which it was in the southeast of the World of Remnant, because of the landmass itself is two-thirds desert that is uninhabitable which also due to dangerous wild life.

Which for being considered and seen it as the "safe haven" for the species. Besides Vacuo, which they accepts the faunus race as equals.

And also the home to Blake Belladonna, which it was located in the town called 'Kuo Kuana'.

At the home of the certain female cat faunus, which it was located in the town called 'Kuo Kuana', which of course everyone else had going to sleep in the last nighttime, while most of people around the town were heading home for till dawn.

On the bedroom of their home, and one of them on the side of the bed was appeared to another Cat Faunus as Blake, while the other happens to be a husband sleeping on the side of the bed.

Which suddenly a female cat faunus appears to be she shot up on the bed quickly, and then her ears were twitching rapidly, which turns out, she heard screaming at the distance…I meant 'far' distance.

That causes the husband groaning to woke up, feeling tired for this late to woke up, before his wife woke up, suddenly, which he wanted to get some sleep.

"Mmmmm… What is it, honey?" A male voice sounded sleepy due of groaning.

"Dear…I think I heard our daughter's screaming…" She said informed.

"Yeah, what about Blake? Must've you have imagination." He stated, confirmed, while feeling tired.

"No, I'm serious. And I think she's finally become a 'woman', now…" She finished, which sounded looked happy for she had feeling about her daughter had finally found love.

"Oh…Okay…" He replied, as yawned before rolled back over to continue his sleep.

And within seconds, until in 3…2…1…

His eyes snaps opened, that shots out on her bed, and exclaimed.

"Are you serious!?"

Turns out, it happens to be the parents of Blake Belladonna…and they sure have instinct for being a parent…

 **(AN: Sorry, the names of theirs will be update. Before Menagerie Episode is announced. So it's like regarding 'Nephilim in Remnant', involved by a silver gas when before the scream of a white haired Schnee saw herself in the mirror that happens to become a Faunus.)**

 **==Back to Patch - Sanus==**

Blake had gritted her teeth, while clenching her fist on the sheets, while screaming, thanks to the silent seals for be sure the scream cannot be heard. Not to mention, most faunus ears such as dogs or cats, or any animal traits can hear it through.

When she stopped screaming, she looked at Naruto with tearful eyes. "Nya, It hurts…Gaara…It really hurts…"

"Well, Blake. I think you're finally, huh." Weiss stated.

"Yeah…" Blake confirmed it, as her body quivered for the being inside, while her barrier had broken. Wasn't expect for being a cat had 9 lives, if of course for sure then less…

Gaara seeing her in pain in the first time, but his member had tighten it, which he felt her womanhood is so tight. As he cannot stand to seeing her, as he lowered himself to her.

"I know it hurts in the first time, Blake." Gaara said. "And that does why I'm gonna make it better…"

He kissed Blake on the lips. Then, he slowly pulled his member out, with the head staying inside. He thrust it back in slowly. He repeated the same step while kissing her.

Blake, feeling the pain going away little by little, moaned. She pulled away from the kiss. "I think I'm okay, Gaara…can you do it faster?"

Gaara smiled for Blake had offered, and replied. "Alright…"

He increased the tempo of the thrusting a little with every thrust. In each of them, Blake moaned a little louder.

"Mm…It feels good, Gaara… I want more…Faster…"

Without hesitation to refused Blake's statement, and as the redhead sand user increased the speed of his thrusting faster than before. The feeling of her pussy squeezing around his manhood feels great.

"Ah…Blake, you feel so good…"

"Ah…! Ah…! Oh Gaara…! Don't stop, baby…! Ah…!"

Blake loved every moment of it. Getting fucked for the first time, it hurts at first. But it feels great later on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up on him.

"Ah…! Gaara…! It feels so good…! I love you…! And also Blake…!"

"Me too, Blake." Weiss replied.

"Blake…! I love you too…! I love you so much…!" He said as he continues to thrust into her. He wrapped his arms around her waist so he could help her stay up.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Gaara! Oh! Oh! Oh! So good! Ahhh!" She moaned.

She then kissed Gaara on the lips, as he still continues to thrust himself in and out of her. They fucked so hard that they balanced the bed so much.

However, the balance of the bed and Ino's moan of pleasure, while Weiss was continue watching them moving fast. Seeing Gaara fucking Blake, hard, while kissing her pleasurable.

While Gaara was thrusting his 'katana' on Blake's 'sheath' back and forth, the female cat faunus enjoying the feeling.

A moment later, Gaara and Blake changed position, which forms a doggy-style, which doing so for a few minutes, the redhead felt good about how the tightness of Blake's 'sheath'.

"Blake…It so tight!" Gaara grunting while slamming his hips into Blake's bare backside at an incredible rate, as he grunts within in each stroke as always.

Blake was panting while being pounded by Gaara being slam his hips onto her.

"Gaara…" Blake said moaning.

The pleasure was almost too much for Blake to handle, which she needed more 'heat' for her whole body. She could tell that her orgasm was coming any minute. Each flex of Gaara's hips sent a bolts of pleasure that quickly spread throughout her body.

"Blake…I'm gonna cum...!"

As soon as she heard him say that, it set off a trigger inside Blake, meaning he was about get burst to released his load onto her womb and she replied panting.

"Give me all, Gaara…!" Blake exclaimed. "I want it ALL!"

Gaara started pounding even harder and faster, which cause Weiss tense at seeing Gaara looked getting insane with his part-dog instinct, and rough, too. Each stroke built up her orgasm even further, little by little, and she was gasping for air, as Gaara poured everything he had into his final assault.

With the sound of the slapping coming from Blake's butt smashing into Gaara's hips quickly reached a crescendo within the futon bed.

*Spurt!*

"NNNYYYYAAAAAHHHH~!" She cried out, feeling the warm white substance inside of her womb, before Gaara release inside of her, flowing within her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, while Gaara's eyes closed before the release and grunted loudly.

While continuing to pump in and out of Blake whose moans and yelps of pleasure filled the room.

Soon, their orgasms died down and Gaara gently collapsed atop of Blake, the both of them breathing in labored breaths and covered in sheen of sweat. Thank the air-conditioner had subsided the body heat.

 **(Lemon Paused – it's temporary, but it's not finished.)**

"That, that was…incredible." Blake said feeling satisfied, while panting to catching up some oxygen to breath.

"Yeah…it was…" Gaara replied, while his member is still inside of Blake's warm pussy.

*Spurt!*

Blake flinched for felt another one shots out, as Gaara pulled himself off of Blake and her pussy, as the white sticky substance leak out onto it.

"Your cum…it's so hot." Blake comment, as until Weiss came in, which she took the substance on Blake's pussy, that causes her to flinched to see the white haired rapier wielder took some, and taste it, which it was mix of her taste and Gaara's.

"Weiss…?"

"Considered it, an even." Weiss declared, before she spoke up. "But…You may have some fun…but I had something for you, Blake."

That causes Gaara and Blake tensed about Weiss' statement and serious about wanted the cat faunus.

"Aren't you tired?" Blake wondered.

"I did, but 'you' and I had some unfinished business, Blake." The white-haired girl stated.

"And such as…?" Blake asked.

And suddenly, someone or 'something' grab Gaara's shoulder, which did not forced to being pulled his member out, and until suddenly some of his load leaks out onto Blake's 'sheath'.

As they turn to see a pair of hands of white light with blue linings that dragged Gaara out, which means that was Weiss newfound summon of her Glyph semblance. After all, she got a lot to learned to improved her skills of the summoning.

Before Weiss looked at Blake, turning to Gaara, who had his member is calming down because of how much load he had, and then mated Blake.

"Gaara, afterwards, I REALLY wanted something regarding the summoning? You and your fellow siblings of yours wanted the tailed-beast you told me and my friends about it." Weiss said.

"Why's that?" Gaara asked, until seeing Weiss sighed and replied.

"I really wanted a strongest one besides the Grimm Dragon at the tower, that Naruto dubbed 'Kaosu', when Ruby's Silver eyed powers that froze it. If its fine for Naruto give me a image of a mountain-size tailed beast for my own arsenal…after all, you have the tanuki." Weiss explained. "So…can you give me a strength to summon a strongest of all, after all, you're my official lover…please."

Gaara was tensed about Weiss had been offered for wanted her newest summon on her arsenal which because of her Semblance. If she wanted that power besides the Armored Knight that she summon during under Naruto's tutelage.

"Sure, Weiss. I'll see to it for wanted to get stronger." Gaara said accepted for she wanted to get stronger.

Not to mention, she needed to prepared for her liberation in the future…

 **==Lemon Resume==**

With Weiss smiled for her lover had accepted for having newest summon on her disposal. As until another she summon a Glyph with swords circling, and until she had summon a human size armored knight, without a weapon, and until she grabbed a tired Blake onto her arms.

Once the armored summon brings Blake over to its master, and place her in front of Weiss, before her. As afterwards, her summon burst with icy blue particles for being vanished which being controlled by Weiss' command.

"Blake…" Weiss begins, while starting at her cat faunus teammate.

"Weiss…" Blake replied.

"Blake… We…" Weiss paused her sentenced, which find the right words to tell Blake about something. "We been friends and teammates for so long before we arrived in Beacon… And because of our rivalry in the past when Schnee Family accusing the Faunus race for decades…"

Weiss continues. "I may had the hatred on the Faunus, but the White Fang does, and while you hate the Schnee Family, while I'm the only first person to see my family's actions, and your race had been mistreated, too… And it's because of Gaara…? I did realize about everything that open my eyes…"

"I wanted to change it, and I wanted to change the Schnee family's legacy…and I'm going to gain the trust of the Faunus because of the tyranny of the Schnee Family in that past during the last war. And I wanted that legacy back to liberated…" She finished with declaration.

"Weiss…same here as what you said about friends and teammates…" Blake replied, as before she began her statement. "But as for similar matter…I wanted to stop the White Fang for harm many innocents. I needed to convinced Sienna Khan for stop for doing this for everyone in this planet."

Blake continues. "I know you and I will form a rebel group to liberate the Schnee Dust Company, and stop the White Fang…with some allies we had to stop the tyranny and save innocent lives…and I too feel the same way for Gaara…and also I will help you whenever you are and whenever you go…"

"And I will retake the position as the New White Fang to make peace with a purified Schnee Family…and I too wanted to change it as well. And when the time comes…we will make peace…" Blake finished.

"Blake…" The white-haired rapier wielder begins, as she moved her face closer to Blake's. "Yes, we will make peace…"

"Me too, Weiss…" The black cat faunus concluded, also moved her face closer to hers. "…We will made prevail…"

As the spaces between them are almost gone, they said unison. "I want you…I love you…"

Before they kissed each other on the lips. Feeling the touch of another girl's lips, it feels much better than what they did with boys. Deciding to heat things up a little, they roamed their hands all over each other's body.

Their tongue swirling and licking each other. Unknown to the girls, while kissing each other. Gaara was complete surprised for seeing those girls were doing…so…black and white turns gray.

They pulled back from the kiss and look each other with lustful eyes.

"Blake…I love you…with that body of yours, I was 'completely' jealous of your chest, along with Yang and Ruby, while I had a broad-size…with that body of yours…you're making me feel hot when you're like this…" Weiss said, statement.

"I love you too, Weiss. And you're so cute with that chest of yours, so it's fine, not to mention your face and nice butt you got there as well. That makes me want to kiss it, and made my instincts went wild for all I wanted MORE heat." Blake replied.

"So, you want 'heat', huh? I'll give you more then you can handle." Weiss replied. "And Gaara?"

"Yes, but after this." Blake replied.

"Good point." Weiss replied.

And so, with Weiss replied, and then Blake placed her mouth on Weiss's nipple, as her tongue began licking around it. Blake moaned at this feeling, and then her cat ears is twitching. She then put her hand on Blake's pussy and fingered it. Blake moaned on her nipple. She pulled away from it and looked back at Weiss.

"Mm…don't stop, Weiss…I love it…Ah…"

Weiss smiled for seeing Blake felt good. "You like it, Blake? I'm gonna make you feel even better…"

With the two huntress having some fun with each other, Gaara was left alone.

"Excuse me girls! Can I get some fun? It's no fun if you girls hog on all of it by yourselves. Can I get some love here?"

The checkmate duo, realizing that Gaara is alone without someone, get off from each other. They both got a smile.

"Sorry, Gaara. I was too busy having some fun with Blake." Weiss said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But if you want..." Blake crawled to Naruto like a actually cat, as their bodies touched each other. "…I can give you a sexy kiss. A kiss that you'll never forget..."

Then the cat faunus kissed Gaara once again on the lips. But this time, her tongue roams around not only the inside of his mouth, but his lips too.

While they're doing that, Weiss took a hold on Naruto's member and blows it, just for warm ups. "I'll take care of your dick, Gaara…"

She took his manhood in her mouth, bobbing it while licking around his shaft inside.

While Blake is kissing Gaara all around, Weiss sucking his member, it's like he's in heaven before he had two times for sure.

"Mm…" Gaara moaning for felt his girlfriend is now lovers which being pleasured. "Weis…Blake…So good…"

"You like it, huh, my favorite tanuki…?" Blake purred. "Mm…it felts good with two girls giving you some pleasure, such as Naruto were having 'fun' with Ruby and Yang."

"I for one, I had guessed that, they do." Weiss concluded, while licking Gaara's manhood.

Weiss pulled herself off of Naruto's member and climbed on him, as her pussy was placed on the head of his member.

"Gaara…Fuck me hard... I want you to fuck me again..." She said before she let his manhood enter her pussy. She moaned as she feels once again his manhood inside of her. "Ah...! I'm feeling getting melting!"

"Weiss…" Gaara said, as he thrusted himself out and in of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fucks her a little hard. "Weiss, it feels so good…! I love it, Weiss!"

"Ah…!" Weiss exclaim moaning, feeling so good being pleasure. "I love it, Gaara…!"

Then, she felt Blake's lips on here, again, as the female cat faunus kissed her once more.

Blake pulled back from Weiss's lips and looked at her again. "Weiss, you're so hot when Gaara is fucking you. It makes me feel hot…I mean REALLY hot!"

Then she proceed on sucking Weiss's nipple once again, as her hand massages her breast.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yeah! Gaara! Blake! Oh god~!" Weiss cried out, she loved the feeling both Gaara and Blake gave to her. She loved every moment of it.

Gaara layed himself down on the bed, as he let Weiss riding his member. "Weiss…you're so tight…! Ah…!"

"Gaara! GAARA!" Weiss rode Gaara's manhood like crazy, as she rode it faster than normal.

Blake pulled herself off of Weiss and put her pussy on Gaara's face, as he looked his face.

"Gaara, lick my p~ussy. I need it." The black cat faunus insisted.

Gaara does what she said. Blake moaned at the touch Gaara was giving to her. It is the first time she felt her pussy getting lick. "Ah…! Gaara…! Yes, baby~! Give it to me…!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! So good! Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh fuck!" Weiss continued to rode Gaara's member in a few minutes before she got herself off of it. "Weiss, it's your turn."

"Ah…! Alright…" Blake moaned as she got herself off of Naruto's face. She layed her body down on the bed. "Gaara, fuck me hard again…"

"Alright, Blake…if you insisted for the second time…" Gaara replied as he stood up and kneed in front of Blake. He placed his member on her pussy before going inside of it. Blake moaned for the second time, as Gaara thrust himself in and out of her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh yeah! Yeah, baby! Fuck me hard!" Blake moaned.

Gaara grunted for how she wanted more heat in the second time.

With Weiss layed her pussy on Blake's face, wanting Blake to lick it all the way. "Okay, Blake, lick my wet pussy. Lick it real good."

Blake does what she says. It is her first time licking someone's pussy, along with her cat ears twitches again, so she doesn't know what to do. But for a few moments, she's gotten a hang of it.

"Oh…! Oh yeah, Blake…! Good…!"

"Mm…! Mm! Mm…! Gaara…! Weiss!" Blake muffled in Weiss' pussy.

After a few minutes of fucking, Naruto pulled himself out of Blake and moved on to Weiss, then he said. "Weiss, I want to fuck you again. Can you stand on all four?"

Which causes Weiss tensed for Gaara's insisted, which mean was a 'doggy-style', and then she replied. "Alright, Gaara. If you insist."

As Weiss pulled herself off of Blake's face and stood on all four, and until her expression turns into a annoyance, playful and cooed. "Gaara, you brute, hurry up…! My pussy can't take much more of this…! Please…!"

Gaara cannot hesitated, as he put his member on Weiss' pussy and quickly got inside of it with a hard thrust. Causes Weiss to moaned for being so rough on herself. As Gaara thrust her like a actual raccoon dog, or any dog on heat.

"Weiss, you're so tight…! Ah…!" He exclaimed, while thrusting up and down, and then massaging her breast, while hold on one of Weiss's legs.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh fuck! Gaara! Fuck me harder!" Weiss cried, moaned.

Suddenly, she soon met a pair of wet lips on her face. She looked up and saw Blake with a desperate face.

"B-Blake?" She exclaimed.

"Come on, Weiss. Just lick my pus~sy… So don't stop licking until I'll cum." Blake plead with a cat-like smile (:3).

Just as Weiss obeyed. She licked Blake's pussy as deep as she can, turns out, it taste different like any milk such as goats. Blake moaned loudly of this kind of pleasure. She loved it so much. Not to mention, she felt the combination taste of Gaara's cum and Blake's all together.

"Mm! Blake!" Weiss muffled.

"Ah…! Ah…! Oh my dear Weiss…!" Blake moaned.

After a few minutes of licking and fucking, Blake felt her orgasm coming inside of her, as do Sakura too. "Ah! Ah! Sakura-chan! I'm cumming!"

"Mm! Mm! Me too!"

"Weiss…cum on my cock! I want to feel it squeezing around it so much!" Gaara said grunted. He increased the speed of his thrusting very fast, as Weiss licks Blake's pussy very fast too. With the orgasm coming closer and closer, the two had to scream of pleasure.

"I'M CUMMING, WEISS!" Blake screamed.

"GAARA!" Weiss concluded.

*Squirt!*

Blake came on Weiss' mouth, as her love juice flows freely out of her pussy. But her love juice didn't came on the mouth of Weiss, since she's all shock from the orgasm she had. She juice ended up falling on the bed.

As of Weiss, her pussy squeezed Gaara's member tightly. That gave Gaara enough for him to have an orgasm. He pulled himself off of Sakura and stroke his member hard.

"Ngh…! Weiss…! Blake…! I'm gonna cum…!"

Hearing this, the two huntress crawled in front of Naruto's crotch, hugging each other with their bodies rubbing each other and waiting for Gaara to cum with open mouths.

"Gaara, please cum on us…" Weiss said.

"Cum on our hot bodies, Gaara…" Blake concluded.

"Alright…! Here I cum…!" Gaara stroke his manhood faster and harder for him to cum quickly. With the last of his strength, he screamed out. "I'M CUMMING!?"

*Spurt!*

He shot out his hot, white, sticky load on their hot, sweaty bodies. Naruto can't stop cumming, just like last time. The shooting lasted only a minute.

 **(Lemon Ended)**

Now, both Weiss and Blake are covered with Gaara's load. They swallowed the load on their mouth, licking their faces and then, lick the others on each other's body. As they finished licking off all of Gaara's load, they looked at him with a smile.

"Gaara…We love you…" The checkmate duo said, unison.

"Weiss…Blake…" Gaara said tiredly, which he had no strength left, he fell down on the futon bed.

As he fell on the bed, as they crawled on each of his side. The two huntress-in-training hugged his arm each.

Before that, Weiss and/or Blake had some of his cum inside of their wombs, they're looked satisfied for giving birth to Gaara's child, before any of them.

As until while Gaara was completely tired, and until his eyes widen for freaked out for realization, and seconds later before that, that calms him down with a sighed in relief for he had forgotten the lessons of Kurosaki/C. Naruto.

 _'Never mind, I forgot? Birth Control Seal, I was completely stupid for I was terrified for have them getting pregnant.'_ Gaara thought. _'Thank for Kurosaki-sensei's lessons for Fuinjutsu, before under tutelage of Lord Jiraiya.'_

"Gaara…this is the best thing I ever had… Thank you for everything, Gaara." Blake appreciated, as she cuddled Gaara's arm.

"Yeah…thank you as well…and we love you, Gaara…" Weiss concluded.

"Weiss…Blake…I love you girls too…and I love you…" Gaara replied.

In the end, Gaara kissed Weiss's lips, as so he does to Blake too.

This is the best night of their lives. They don't want to let it end like this. But they're just too tired, and it had to end.

All that is left is their love for each other.

 **==With Itachi – At the Unknown Location==**

It is been several months since he had heard from what happen to Adam and his fraction of the White Fang, he was been heavily damaged by the One-tail's Jinchuuriki. Which he was under surgery once he's back into his feet, but his arms and legs, and his body were severing critical damage.

He was informed about the 'Attack on Beacon' had failed, just like Chunin Exams in Hidden Leaf invaded by Sand and Sound. Ever since when Sand found out about their Kazekage was been murdered by Orochimaru, they been ordered by the fake one because of been double-crossed.

Hopefully that the branch fraction of the White Fang in Vale will also double-crossed by Cinder's fraction, since several of remnants of Danzo's ROOT fraction were still active, since it will take time to assembled another troops because of the numbers were reduced by Jing's Heaven Federation forces.

The White Fang were also losing numbers, which their current High Leader of the White Fang wasn't too please about their numbers were dropping, which due of Adam's failure, and then the alliance with the humans (such a Cinder's fraction which been send by the 'inner-circle'). **(3)**

Until Itachi was informed by a messenger were send it by the High Leader of the White Fang, Sianna Khan. He was completely curious regarding being adopted by the Mobliz family, and wanted some questions to the raven-haired Uchiha.

Not to mention, just a certain fashionista that plans to overthrown her father's company and send him to the prison for year(s) in behind bars.

As until they know about the High Leader himself, so it's best for sure for make a acquaintance. And same goes with the Akatsuki, since the group of high-ranked criminal organization were also come along, as one of them was leader while Itachi considered as the ambassador for the Akatsuki.

Afterwards, Itachi spend time with the Mobliz family, which for sure while the rest were doing to organized, and then while Adam was almost to be released when started to trained with his new limbs, after Gaara had crushed them.

As he was sitting on guard tower where the White Fang had found a hideout for their operation, and also it was an abandon prison facility which it's useful for staying, as their base of operation. While Adam was on surgery until he'll return onto his feet.

He staring at the forest and Vale at the distance, which they are far away from the soldiers of the Heaven Federation, so they will being upper-handed for surrendering or kill-on-sight without mercy.

It was located in West from Vale, while the Light Federation base was on far north, when they established here, during the counterattack on Beacon's invaders to stop the White Fang, annihilate the Grimm, and also helping everyone in the City.

 **(AN: Think of it, as the** **West Georgia Correctional Facility** **from Walking Dead, where Rick and his group staying there as shelter, until it was now abandon now, overrun by the Walkers.)**

He did sure relax for watching the stars on the late night…

But…

Itachi was felt lonely after his lover, Izumi. She was a member of the Uchiha Clan, but it doesn't matter for if she's related, so he still love her, before he was her childhood friend, when he killed her with his own hands, when he massacre the Uchiha Clan, along with Tobi/Madara (aka Obito).

He knew Izuma was not a recognized member of the clan due to her mother leaving the clan to marry her father, though she kept the Uchiha name. He did regret himself for killing his family and clan for the safety of the Hidden Leaf Village…

He remember the time when he met her prior to them enrolling the Ninja Academy, where she asks him to join her and her playmates in a game, since he should had accepts it, instead for being a broody kid.

When before he was bullied, then Izumi sure did defends him and orders them to leave him alone, but Itachi scares the bullies when he deflects a rock back at one of the bullies before leaving.

On the night of the Nine-Tails rampage, Izumi is crying out for her parents and is found by Itachi who saves her from being killed by debris. Along with the infant Sasuke, they take refuge in a shelter.

Afterwards, she thanks Itachi for saving her and asks if she can hold Sasuke, to which Itachi refuses because she will make Sasuke cry. Izumi persists but Sasuke cries and Itachi takes him back, which makes Sasuke happy, but this leaves Izumi irritated.

Izumi was completely unfair for wanted to hold his little brother, Sasuke. After all, she was kind and considerate girl for an Uchiha unlike most of the fellow clan members.

A single tear flows onto his eye for how he loves Izumi, deeply. So much for he wanted to spend time with her, get to know her better, and also confessed each other. But, Izumi did accepted Itachi's decision to end her life for the sake of the village, and was grateful to be given the life she wanted with him: growing old and having kids together, even if it was only a genjutsu.

As Itachi sighed sadden for sure, as he stood up, and heading down onto the tower, until seeing one of the WF member who had admired Itachi, gives him a nod, and replied respond.

Unknown to Itachi, seeing a female White Fang Member, which her animal trait is a cat as well as Blake does: she had brown hair, which she didn't want to put on a hood, with bangs, while wearing a mask.

"Itachi…" She muttered, while seeing him return to the sleeping quarters…

 **==With Leona - At the Vale Police Department==**

Leona had finished her paperwork, as she exiting the department for day off or part-time patrol, which the police department is still stands since the White Fang or ROOT had trashed inside, so it will be fixed, repair, and clean up.

Since then, Anko Mitsurashi send by C. Naruto/Kurosaki, which the public was aware about having two Naruto Uzumakis, which its dubbed by his alias or nickname for in ordered without confusion. Which Anko was an expert interrogator which been gain information on several of the members of the White Fang and/or ROOT for sure.

In ROOT's case; ever since that day their master who loyal to, died by the hands of the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki. And so she freely can able extract most of the information about the rest of the remnants of Danzo's foundation: ROOT, right after the Curse Seal on their tongues that allows to kill the victim to prevents to spoke up for information were gone, only Danzo had been used that curse seal to remain active, so Anko gotten all the information that she needs to give them to the authorities.

And also in White Fang's case, most of the faunus were terrifies the snake mistress for summon a giant snake, so he will devoured him whole as its lunch, which it was easy for give up for information, which its their choice for their lives.

As the most skillful interrogators; human or faunus alike wanted know how to be a sadistic interrogator around.

As Leona sighed in relief for no more paperwork for now until late night, as she walks around the streets in Vale. Which before she finishes it because of Kakashi being lazy once again, and then Gai was still usual being doing his workouts or his own patrol, and even Asuma were having time for his bodyguard duties, and then going on patrol around the city for seeing any suspicious activities such as the survivor/remnant of the White Fang or ROOT ANBU.

And while most of people who doing their clean-up duty for seeing them salvaging the parts of the AK-200s when most of those automated soldiers under Ironwood's command were been effected by the virus caused by Cinder's fraction, after all, blame the woman and her allies for this mess.

Ever since the army of Heaven Federation lead by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR (Daystar) had arrived and save Vale and wipe out the Grimm, which almost which most of the Grimm were so many of them were heading to Beacon, while Jing's forces will safeguarded the Academy for sure.

Jing had revealed his true colors about being the supreme commander of highly advance weapons and army of many.

And now before she finished her work, and then going on patrol as well, she went to her locker and armed herself with her self-made pistol, its called the 'MP-93R "Triple Shot"', it's a select-fire pistol with 3-round burst: it has a red-dot sight above the slide and a select fire mode. **(W1)**

And also her melee weapon of hers as alongside weapon, which it was a 'Stun rod', that strapped on her hip, after all, it was considered a non-lethal for police, which to use to shocks human, faunus, Grimm alike to struck in electricity with hundred volts, and then got her opportunity to get herself to a killing blow, or flee from combat while fight alone.

Leona may have good at shooting and/or close combat which thank to Gai for under his lessons. Which she is still had to learn to wield any arsenals that she had on her disposal…

And until she caught something on her eye, a bubble is floating around the area, as she followed the source to see Utakata was blowing some bubbles that wasn't childish-like, since most of the children; human or faunus alike which enjoying having fun for catching the bubbles.

Ever since the Attack on Beacon and then Vale was been under construction and rebuilding around the city. Which while the soldiers of the Heaven Federation were helping the citizens to remove the rubble and debris, while the Mobile suits and Titan mechs were doing everything they could to fix and clear the road and then begun to repair the damages and then used it to support to hold the heavy material during the attack.

Leona couldn't help to blushed for seeing the quiet and calm Utakata was on the plaza where during the breach incident, few months ago before General Ironwood had published the new tech of the AK-200s and AP-290s where have deployed.

As seeing Utakata blowing some bubbles, while the kids keeps playing, and then Leona couldn't help for seeing how handsome he was.

"You know, staring wasn't very nice." Utakata's voice spoke up, that causes her to startled, and then Leona approaches him.

"Sorry, I was just passing by when I couldn't help about how you blowing bubbles while the children were playing." She said.

"…" Utakata remain silent for this statement of Leona had said.

"Don't talk much, don't you?" Leona asked.

Without respond, as Utakata continues blowing the bubble on the pipe, until suddenly that surprises the kids were seeing that bubble took a shape of a butterfly, and suddenly move on its own, which causes Leona speechless about seeing him can made shapes with a simple circular pipe, as she gaze at it, while the children were awestruck for seeing butterfly-shape bubble flies.

As Leona turn to him, spoke with introduction. "My names is Leona Kennedy, you can call me 'Lena'. What about you?"

"…Utakata." He replied, before move is pipe out onto his lips to spoke up, and then continues it.

"So…Utakata, huh…are you happen to be one of the people where Naruto and the others were?" Leona stated, which causes him to nod for confirmed. "I thought so…what are you doing here in this plaza?"

"Relaxing…" Utakata replied.

"Yeah, I can see that." Leona replied.

With that, which until Leona will decide to stick around, until the kids saw her which turns out to be a policewoman whom Utakata didn't bother for this girl is the police officer in Vale.

 **(AN: There you go, a moment for Utakata x Leona (OC). Which they will be OOC for at least…)**

 **==OVA==**

Until dawn coming up, as a certain red bull faunus started to regain his conscious, after so long hours in the operation, as until seeing himself was wearing his mask, before he opens his eyes wide awake, until seeing a bright light at the ceiling. As he turn his head and survey the surroundings, which he guessed that he was on the operation room.

And then he turn his head to see several of doctors were diagnostic his new limbs, until one of them saw his head turn.

"Doctor, he's is awake!"

As the doctor and several of the staffs turn to see him is fully awake.

"Welcome back in the land of the living, Adam. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

As appears to be Adam, had awakened on his long term operation, as he lift his newfound limb, and move several of fingers of his, and then clenches it.

Suddenly, he sat up on the operation bed, which several of staffs cannot get close to him which because of how angry he was, and then he gritted his teeth for being humiliated and defeated by Gaara. Not to mention, he gave him a heavy concussion of his brain, which means that his mental trauma.

"I will get you for this…" Adam muttered, he swears for revenge against Gaara, as he heavily breaths in and out, furiously. "I will get you for this…!"

He looks very, VERY angry. Now he got himself a cybernetic implants, but now he had becomes shame to the White Fang ranks. As until several of staffs, added the doctor needed to stepped back away from the leader of the Branch fraction of White Fang.

"Damn you, GAARA SABAKU…!"

Letting out a loudest roar in swearing Gaara's name for being humiliated, most of the WF members heard their leader is awake, and went well…

And so…until Adam will trained with his new limbs, and took revenge against Gaara, once he will needed time to do so…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Ending 1: Human Touch – Starts)  
By: Warren Wiebe (July 18, 1953 – October 25, 1998)**

«CAN I FIND THE WORDS TO TELL YOU»  
«HOW I LIVE BETWEEN THE WALLS OF STEEL AND STONE»  
«HOW I CLOSE MY EYES TO FIND SOME KIND OF RAPTURE»  
«IN A WORLD WHERE YOU CAN FEEL SO ALL ALONE»

«INSIDE I'M FULL OF LIGHT AND LAUGHTER»  
«THERE'S A FLAME THAT BURNS IN ME»  
«I NEED A WAY TO SET IT FREE»

«WHEN YOU FIND LOVE IN YOUR HEART»

«In Human touch»

«YOU CAN BELIEVE FROM THE START»

«From the start»

«DREAMS THEY COME TRUE»  
«IT ALL COMES TO YOU, OH ALL AT ONCE»  
«IF YOU BELIEVE»  
«IN HUMAN TOUCH»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==RWBY: World of Remnant 4 – Aura==  
Voice by: **Salem (Reveal)

 _Huntsmen_ _are widely regarded as the world's greatest warriors. While skilled in a wide variety of_ _weaponry_ _and hand-to-hand combat, these champions are also masters of a much greater power: Aura._

 _Aura is a manifestation of the soul, a life force that runs through every living creature on_ _Remnant_ _, whether they are a meager shopkeep or a renowned knight. However, what sets true warriors apart from all others is their ability to amplify and control their Aura._

 _Aura is primarily used as a defensive mechanism. Passively coating the wielder in a protective force field, it can protect a combatant from what would normally be a fatal blow. It does not, however, make the user invincible. As they receive more and more damage, their Aura reserve will deplete. If this happens, all the fighter will be left with is his resolve. Fortunately, when a fight turns gruesome, a warrior can also rely on their Aura in a different manner._

 _"Semblance" is a term used to describe the projection of Aura into a more tangible form. For some this could be the ability to control objects with telekinesis. For others it could mean superhuman strength. The power associated with a wielder's Semblance is completely unique. With enough training and focus, a user's Aura can turn them into something much more than just a man._

 **(Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 64 in Pre-Season 4…

This is the Prelude for Season 4 for the heroes were planning to go to the next journey.

Another lemon scene of the threesome of Gaara, Weis, and Blake. Which it was also impressed for sure. It is a first time for having those three having a lemon part. Hope you engoy this for sure…

Well…as you may know its New Year 2017. Hopefully that before I did had time for a New Year's Batchoy, I had eaten.

~~~M~~~

Some of the lines during the lemon scene or normal based on some animated or movie, surely for sure you'll figure it out…

But another long chapter at least…

In the OVA scene, Adam is awake for having undergo castration surgery, since he wasn't aware about he had sand on his body that from Gaara.

After his initial recovery, Adam is outfitted with biomechanical implants, while his eyes were fine during the being smashed by Gaara's giant hand of Shukaku. And he will have his revenge against Gaara.

And so, Adam's weapons will under repairs, while been give his requests to the blacksmiths. After all, its because of Gaara's Iron sand and magnetic capabilities which causes for he will gets under disadvantage.

~~~M~~~

And also, my apologize for taking so long to finished this story in time? Well, I was busy playing new games in Mobile such as Final Fantasy and Walking Dead: No Man's Land.

So you better forgive me, and I'm promise you to you (all) that I will doing everything I could to get it finished…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I will had Mari Fuujin to be the Team KALM's medic, which just unlike Johnny Raidern of Team DYZR, being the team's medic as well.

 **(2).** That was referred to _**breakfast interruption**_ ( _ **long post**_ ) by dashingicecream.

 **(3).** Adding 'High' word on the Leader is the best choice which unlike the previous rank or title to the leader of the White Fang, as High Leader. Like Ghira, the father of Blake is the previous high leader of the White Fang, and the Chieftain of Menagerine.

'High Leader' is the best choice of title which while the leaders of the branch White Fang fraction around Remnant when they keep harming humanity.

 **(4).** That was on SSGN about the 3-way date of Gaara, Blake, and Weiss. So you know the part.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= 2x shoulder shields

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It was Sherry's Pistol from Resident Evil 6? Which it is completely unlikely Leon Kennedy's Wing Shooter/Vector Pistols which considered his main weapon during the start the game.

It's a best 9mm with high capacity which having 15-20 rounds, considered both semi-auto pistol and machine pistol.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 297+ favorite(s) and 291+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Aftermath; Part 5'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 12/10/2016/9:17am

 **Finished** : 1/13/2017/11:09pm – Happy New Year to all!

 **Published:** 12/24/2016/12:05am


	65. C: Aftermath Part 5: Dawn in Patch

**Chapter 65:** Aftermath; Part 5: Dawn of Patch: The Departure of the Tanuki and Checkmate; and Before the Aftermath of Attack on Beacon

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Now, with the season between Gaara, along with Weiss and Blake. It's time for prepared until dawn for their departure to Menagerie, and so far, which that every time until then when a certain father of the former heiress of the SDC will come until tomorrow…

And so…a sun will rise, and new day has come…

Until a certain red-orange teen who been running away from his brother and his female tammates of his for sudden. But now until meeting up by a Keyblade Master who is able to track him down…

Which they through back about the aftermath of Vale and Beacon…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru],

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that its not that simple.

[Ino x Sai] – I had decide to stick with this pair in mind, which of course that when I was aware about Weiss had revoke her position as a Schnee Heiress while Whitley had take this position.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled =  
(Additional)**

[Whitley S. x Ino Y.] – I watch new Episode in "Punished", in Vol. 7. Maybe I'll stick with Ino x Sai, which it is a good shipping pair for having Inojin to born, for sure. Because of now of his true colors for being selfish, I wouldn't had thought Whitley was a spoil rich brat to begin with.

He NEVER liked Winter and Weiss to begin with, and this is how I would had thought for shipping him to Ino for sure…another cancelled decision just like I picked [Sun x Ino] on the previous shipping.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 65 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

With another lemon scene between Gaara, Weiss, and Blake; unlikely Naruto, Ruby, and Yang does. Which, it was the most completely amazingly. Well, I sort of had admired a story regarding 'Apology', so I had got the right idea for sure…

So far, I will get time for gotten new ideas when comes' of the newest chapter…I had stored some ideas of mine in 'Gathering Lines' in MS: Words, so that I won't have a problem for memories and/or rethink some storylines to be worked on. And adding some adjustments for sure…

Man! With some so many chapters in one story I had most to review the original? Just like 'The Green Shinobi Ranger', the Naruto x Power Rangers Crossover story, with hundred chapters, authored by Chaosmagemon, formerly Darkpaladinmon. And the shipping is Naruto x Sakura x Ino x Shizuka couple.

If you are interests that story, when you're a kid back then? Just read it with no hesitated or hesitated not to read it. I know the NaruHina fans disagree about that shipping, especially for the bully reviewer who gave a bad or trash and negative comments such as 'kill yourself' or 'NaruSaku wasn't a canon', and etc., you'll name it.

So…as much for sure that things will complicated for RWBY in the new episodes, so I will write side-chapters, so much that things will completely for sure…

Well, I guess that for sure that I will doing it the same thing, like the previous chapters I had wrote the statement.

So…I create a following events before Ruby silver eyed powers is unleashed, which that I can get the right idea about this new sudden chapter to coming up with.

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Glad you like the sex scene, which I had found the right idea to come up with…

And I'm sure Ghira will accept Gaara as a son-in-law once he'll married Blake in the future, along with Weiss. So don't about getting them pregnant, Gaara sure put the same seal on his girls to prevent giving birth for sure…

While Kali will LIKES Gaara for having him into the family to be accepted…and same goes with Weiss as well, she wasn't like her family does as her father does…

As for Adam Taurus? He will have his revenge, once he will learned to used of his new limbs where been implanted. And also his weapons will be modified without get magnetism because Gaara's iron sand that jammed his rifle.

 **KyleDaTyle56 (Pinned):** Replied in each Chapter;

 **Chapter 20-21:** Thank you for your compliment for this story. Your expression went haywire because of how you want to stop.

Hope that you keep review about each of the chapters…

 **SheGoddess (Pinned):** SORRY! I will NOT get a goddamn BETA! Are you insulting and negatively comment my story which having 60+ of them. And I really think I dumped Narutoverse into Remnant, which I had difficult time for some ideas…

And I was completely went overboard about the pairing. So you don't mind do NOT asked or ordered me around for having this shit. So stay out of my business!

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana,  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

1/15/2017/4:20pm – Now, if you're wondering about I didn't updated the new chapter for you guys wanted to read it? I had been played some games such as Final Fantasy or Walking Dead: No Man's Land.

Hope you'll understand my reason, so be sure to be patient until I had time to finished the newest chapter(s).

1/17/2017/5:04pm – Let's hope Ruby and Jaune will make it for Qrow got poisoned, and hopefully that they will encountered something that the same symbol on the road just like Ren and Nora had recognized it by now…

And what are Ren and Nora hiding something from their friends and teammates? Why are they keep secrets on something that they had symbol that bothers them…

One way to find out, until then…and also I did watch the New Episode of World of Remnant about the 'Great War'.

Never have thought for Vale and Vacuo of Saunus, against Mantle (before Atlas) of Solitas and Mistral of Anima. They're battlegrounds is on the island of Vytal, its where they formed peace of the four kingdoms, and before huntsman academy is born.

And besides…they did sure kill some Grimm before continue their battle…

So anyway, its best for waiting for the next episode until then…

1/21/2017/8:21pm – New episode in Vol,4 is coming up. Now, the revelation of the past of Ren and Nora regarding that same 'mark' on the Shion and Kuroyuri. So…after Nora told about she and Ren didn't have parents, which they had a reason about their fate.

And then, which in similar fate about the parents of Ren and Nora well be made appearance when that happens…and surely about wanted to know about that when their former home village got destroyed, before the Grimm came around.

1/24/2017/1:15pm - Seems Oscar made his departure for going there after he left his aunt's barn, until Hazel help him to get a ticket before he arrived, when he didn't have enough money to take his travels, which he wasn't aware about Ozpin was in his head.

Hazel tells Oscar never to let a small obstacle obstruct his path. After Hazel departs, Oscar mentions feeling a reaction to his presence and asks who he is. Ozpin admits that Hazel is someone from his past who is not to be taken lightly.

Seems that the past of Ren and Nora about the origin of their home village was been destroyed. Never thought when Ren was a child when he had parents. Never thought Nora is an orphan, and homeless.

So…that would mean it was attacked by a Grimm called Nuckelavee. This is what happens to his parents, and then suddenly that able to let Ren activate his semblance.

That mark earlier in previous episodes was none other than a Grimm itself. The same Grimm that attacked Ren and Nora's home Kuroyuri and Shion. That mark wasn't just a symbol? But a footprint of a High-Level Grimm.

Ren's Semblance has aided him in avoiding detection by Grimm, as demonstrated the night Kuroyuri was attacked. When he first used it that night, he was hiding in a small channel, gripped with panic. His Semblance activated, and soon after, he became calm and rushed to help Nora with no interference from nearby Grimm.

Ren's Semblance is a stealth, and it's like the 'being with the crowd', and Assassin tenant #2: Hide in plain sight. Never thought he had unlocked his semblance in such a young age after his parents died.

Once there, he activated his Semblance again, extending its effects to Nora, who stopped trembling and whimpering. A Nevermore that was perched atop the house moved down and looked around without directly noticing them before taking off.

When his Semblance activates, the affected person's colors become temporarily grayed out.

Like in Mulan reference:

Li Ren - Fa Zhou  
An Ren - Fa Li

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Gundam UC 0096: Unicorn – Into the Sky – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

~Do you feel alone?~  
~Can you hear me now?~  
~Your mind is far away still on earth~  
~Many times you are hurting yourself~  
~You can't be just a life on the shelf~  
~It's only you that can fly this new unicorn~

~Into the Sky~

~And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives~  
~And I'm calling, calling out your name again~  
~If you're holding, holding, onto fear I knew~  
~The blind can open, let light shines though~

~And I say…~

~Why, we can't stop all this sacrifice?~  
~I, know that all the ties became the stone in your heart~  
~I, wonder how long you gonna survive~

~We, didn't see all its meaning~

 **(Instruments: 1:18-1:29)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Gaara, afterwards, I REALLY wanted something regarding the summoning? You and your fellow siblings of yours wanted the tailed-beast you told me and my friends about it." Weiss said._

 _"Why's that?" Gaara asked, until seeing Weiss sighed and replied._

 _"I really wanted a strongest one besides the Grimm Dragon at the tower, that Naruto dubbed 'Kaosu', when Ruby's Silver eyed powers that froze it. If its fine for Naruto give me a image of a mountain-size tailed beast for my own arsenal…after all, you have the tanuki." Weiss explained. "So…can you give me a strength to summon a strongest of all, after all, you're my official lover…please."_

 _Gaara was tensed about Weiss had been offered for wanted her newest summon on her arsenal which because of her Semblance. If she wanted that power besides the Armored Knight that she summon during under Naruto's tutelage._

 _"Sure, Weiss. I'll see to it for wanted to get stronger." Gaara said accepted for she wanted to get stronger._

 _Not to mention, she needed to prepared for her liberation in the future…_

* * *

 _A single tear flows onto his eye for how he loves Izumi, deeply. So much for he wanted to spend time with her, get to know her better, and also confessed each other. But, Izumi did accepted_ _Itachi's decision to end her life for the sake of the village, and was grateful to be given the life she wanted with him: growing old and having kids together, even if it was only a genjutsu._

 _As Itachi sighed sadden for sure, as he stood up, and heading down onto the tower, until seeing one of the WF member who had admired Itachi, gives him a nod, and replied respond._

 _Unknown to Itachi, seeing a female White Fang Member, which her animal trait is a cat as well as Blake does: she had brown hair, which she didn't want to put on a hood, with bangs, while wearing a mask._

 _"Itachi…" She muttered, while seeing him return to the sleeping quarters…_

* * *

 _"Welcome back in the land of the living, Adam. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked._

 _As appears to be Adam, had awakened on his long term operation, as he lift his newfound limb, and move several of fingers of his, and then clenches it._

 _Suddenly, he sat up on the operation bed, which several of staffs cannot get close to him which because of how angry he was, and then he gritted his teeth for being humiliated and defeated by Gaara. Not to mention, he gave him a heavy concussion of his brain, which means that his mental trauma._

 _"I will get you for this…" Adam muttered, he swears for revenge against Gaara, as he heavily breaths in and out, furiously. "I will get you for this…!"_

 _He looks very, VERY angry. Now he got himself a cybernetic implants, but now he had becomes shame to the White Fang ranks. As until several of staffs, added the doctor needed to stepped back away from the leader of the Branch fraction of White Fang._

 _"Damn you, GAARA SABAKU…!"_

 _Letting out a loudest roar in swearing Gaara's name for being humiliated, most of the WF members heard their leader is awake, and went well…_

 _And so…until Adam will trained with his new limbs, and took revenge against Gaara, once he will needed time to do so…_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Vale, Night – Hours ago earlier==**

On elsewhere, with Athrun Dengel was on the rooftops of the ruined buildings, which until the aftermath of the Attack on Beacon. As he stared at the Beacon Academy's tower, and also Ozpin's office, which he heard a rumors about the disappearance of the Headmaster in Beacon.

He heard from the blonde knucklehead huntsman (and/or ninja) Naruto Uzumaki had tried everything he could to find him, which the only thing he found, was his cane.

His cane is the only proof about what happen to him.

Not to mention, the army of Heaven Federation who leaded by his friend Jing D. Hayabusa himself, and also the leader of Team DYZR. Who had thought, he is a the commander to lead his army.

Athrun notice Beacon in the distance, and also there's the Grimm Dragon was on the top of the tower, frozen…

Ever since in yesterday night, when that Vale is still on the siege…

Which of course, when C. Naruto aka Kurosaki had defeated and killed Danzo, the leader of the masked group of his, when for his statement about his crimes he had commit. Before that, he had run away from his team and his brother's, after the revelation about Mu had been through.

Naruto had shown Mu's memories to him, when he had understand, he was completely been a stubborn boy from the start.

 **==Earlier, Two Nights Ago – Before Ruby's Silver Eyes Released==**

After Team BAND and PLTM along with C. Sakura witnessed the fight had ended between C. Naruto/Kurosaki and Danzo, it was most enormous battle, never thought about how this fight had ended for sure, when C. Naruto severed Danzo's arm that contains those weird looking eyes, and also plunged his eye on him which had the same weird eye as well.

It was completely intense, none of Athrun's level cannot beat him to surpass him because of how powerful he was…

Once, the aftermath the battle, C. Naruto approaches his wife, after she told him about he got what they had gotten. And then they are giving each other a makeover in front of everyone.

"I don't fucking believe it…they know Amber?" Athrun spoke up, broken the silence.

That causes them to break out the kiss, and then turning to Athrun, as C. Naruto replied. "That's right, Athrun. Amber had shortly arrived Shell Town, not long ago, she did stayed for her a break. People believe that she was Maiden for some reason to begin with."

Athrun and everyone was completely disbelief about how Amber had stopped by for vacation. Until they met the counterparts of Naruto and Sakura, never thought for having those two were from another world which they are no aliens, but they're still human. Not to mention about they can uses elements with a 'Nature's Wrath' without dust, but they thought it was Semblance.

Ever since that Amber haven't come home in Sunnyvale for some time. Until they heard what happen to her, reported by some of the spies around Saunus, Anima, and Solitas. So…they will find the woman responsible for attacking Amber.

"Come on, we better get to Beacon." C. Naruto said to everyone.

This made everyone tensed about Beacon Academy, as until Athrun called out. "Come on, everyone, gather around me!"

"Sakuya." C. Naruto called out; causes the older rosette nodded, and then she grabbed her husband's shoulder, and disappeared with a yellow flash, followed by Athrun and Team PLTM via his teleportation semblance.

 **==At Beacon - Courtyard==**

Qrow rushed in to fight off the some of the Grimm is around the area, while the soldiers of The Light Federation; mechs, soldiers, and etc.

Once, they arrived the clearing, until several of soldiers quickly aim their guns at them with a quick reaction, causes them to lower them out, which Qrow wasn't machines as those automated soldiers of Ironwood's forces.

"Huntsman, we're apologize, we were ordered to find the threat to sweep as search and kill, while huntsman were allies, under our orders." One of the soldiers said. "He ordered us to see a high-rank huntsman such as yourself will provide covered."

"Whatever. Guess you jar-heads did to wipe those Grimm." Qrow said confirmed it.

"I appreciated, sir." The same soldier replied, saluted.

And so with that, the soldier left with couple of heavily armored soldiers, while the remains continues fires several of rounds on neither Grimm, before the White Fang and ROOT members were fled when they're outnumbered for those numbers.

"Qrow!" A familiar voice called out, causes the scythe wielder to turn to see Taiyang, sudden appearance of his brother-in-law.

"Tai!" Qrow exclaimed.

Once Taiyang arrived, and spoke up. "I just got called out to went to Vale about this situation. And all of sudden those soldiers were not from Atlas."

"We see that, but the best we better get to Beacon Tower." Qrow replied.

"Right, Ozpin." The blonde huntsman said realization.

As before Qrow and Taiyang was about to heading to the tower, seeing the Grimm Dragon was on the top of the tower, but they witnessed that Dragon-like Grimm smashed the tower, which means there's a battle going on in there.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Taiyang exclaimed. "Ruby and Naruto is probably on that tower!"

As they rushed towards the tower, passed through any Grimm standing their way, and suddenly, the tower is engulfed by a bright light, along with the Dragon screaming.

That causes the two male huntsman stops in tracks, which seeing that light.

"Qrow, is that…" Taiyang was about say about that light.

"Yeah, and let's hurry!" Qrow replied.

As both mate huntsman heading to the tower, until the light fades within minutes…

 **==At the Ruined Beacon Tower==**

After the light had faded, within minutes later, as suddenly Jing landed on the tower, which it looks a wreck, as I glance at the Grimm Dragon, which it looked…frozen…

"This is the results of the power of the Silver-eyed Warriors." He said himself, while staring at the Dragon. As until he survey the surroundings, notice several of broken or smelting kunais and/or shurikens, along with bullet holes causes by Naruto and Ruby, adding several of glass arrows of Cinder's weapon.

Turns out, he couldn't find Cinder anywhere, while on this condition will be hard for he'll searching for her, and have her custody.

"Ruby! Come on, open your eyes!"

Hearing Naruto's voice yelling, that causes to turn to see the blonde knucklehead ninja who had Nine-tails Chakra Mode deactivate, holding Ruby on his arms, shook her, slowly.

Before it fades, Naruto had his Nine-tails Mode that protects from the power of the silver eyes, which it was meant for the Grimm that fears by looking at those eyes.

"Come on, Ruby, snap out of it!" Naruto exclaimed, looked concern and panicked, before tapping her cheek rapidly.

With Jing approaches the Petalstorm duo, slowly, as he notice her eyes were closed, which she was unconscious.

"Naruto…?" He muttered, that causes the blonde ninja tensed for heard being called, that he turns to him, seeing had arrived.

"Jing!" Naruto exclaimed.

As Jing kneel down besides Ruby, and checking her condition, checking her pulse and looked she wasn't breathing and her heart had a small beat.

"She's not breathing. But her heart rate is faint, she was under unconcious." He muttered.

"I know, it must been the Silver-eyed powers!" Naruto replied, statement.

"Where's Cinder?" He asked Naruto about Cinder.

"I'm not sure?" The blonde ninja replied, shook his head did not confirmed. "I can tell that I don't sense her, the flash of light must've knocked her out on the tower, she must've get out in time until then."

Jing sighed disappointed, and then looked around the mess of Ozpin's office.

"Jing…" Naruto begun, looked speechless about what happen to Ozpon. "…is it true…? Did Cinder really…?"

Can't say about what Naruto is going to say to Jing, as he interjected with his head shook.

"I'm not sure, Naruto." He replied. "But you better send your shadow clones; send one of find Qrow to tell him about your search party is at the Vault were Ozpin was."

"Right!" The blonde replied, as before he stood up, he handed the unconscious Ruby to Jing's, and form a cross hand-seal.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

As his technique is called out, and both smog of smoke erupts which he replicates 10 shadow clones.

"You!" Naruto begin command his clones, before pointed one of them. "Go to the city and find Qrow? Tell him my search party on the vault to find Ozzy."

"Right, boss!" Naruto-clone responds, as he rushed and jumped down into the elevator, coated his chakra in his feet to stick in.

"And the rest of you, find Ozpin!" He concluded.

"Yes, boss!" The clones of Naruto saluted determent, as they followed the clone before jumped down, which it's damaged, which seeing them jumped down towards the lowest level.

With Jing stared at the frozen Grimm Dragon that Ruby did a number in it, narrow his eyes at the sight of the Dragon for did not faded.

As the original Naruto did learned first aid from Sakuya/C. Sakura, since it's an Chunin-rank knowledge for learned how to lend himself for some injures, comrades, and friends, which he had her into his arms.

As he took a glance at the spot next to the damage elevator, as he walks towards it while carries her on his hands, and as he lay Ruby on the ground, and took off his haori, then covers onto Ruby, as he formed a half-hand seal for activate the seals on the coat, while his hand on this favorite cape, which contains a temperature seals for meant hot and cold environment.

Then Naruto places his ear on her girlfriend's chest, which he didn't bother for touching her bosom, concerning Ruby's life on depending, which got Jing's point, she got faint pulse, and then hearing her heartbeat which it was also small beat.

Jing sighed once again and stood up, and then he spoke. "I better broadcast the worldwide about what happen in Vale."

Naruto looked over at Jing for being informed, after checking his girlfriend's heartbeat, replied. "Sure, you do that."

So with that, Jing disappeared with a blur and prepared to broadcast the video about Attack on Vale.

Leaving Naruto along with Ruby, before he turn his head to her, while he was holding her hand, as he lend his ear to listen her breathing onto her head, but there's nothing, as until he place his hand on her chin and performed CPR which thank Sakuya-sensei for some basic first-aid lessons, and then pump her chest.

"Come on, Ruby…wake up…" Naruto said hopefully.

At the moment, several tries in CPR for gain Ruby's consciousness, and then he places his hand on her head to entered Ruby's mind, before seeing Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated his ability to get inside her mind…

 **==With Qrow and Taiyang==**

With the former members of Team STRQ is on its way to the entrance, and until…

"Qrow! Taiyang!" Naruto's voice called out causes two former members of Team STRQ turn their attention to see Naruto, landed in front of them before them.

"Naruto?" Taiyang exclaimed.

"Are you alright, Blondie?" Qrow asked.

Naruto(-clone) sighed relief for expecting those two came in, and replied. "Yeah, but I'm just a shadow clone. Boss is at the tower with Ruby, unconscious."

That shocks Qrow and Taiyang about Ruby went unconscious, which it was the results of the powers of the Silver eyes that cause her unconscious.

"And also some of shadow clones were searching for Ozzy, as well." Naruto-clone added, pointed at the ground, which referred to the deep of the academy.

"Did you find anything?" Taiyang asked.

"Not yet, they begin the search once before they arrived and report afterwards." Naruto-clone replied.

"Right, we might better get going." Taiyang said, as he and Qrow ran towards to the tower, while the elevator is damage, see its still function.

Leaving the clone of Naruto, as he was about to dispelled to informed his original about Qrow and Taiyang, and suddenly felt a dark influence, and he muttered for he had recognized that signature.

"Is that…Athrun?"

As Naruto-clone turn at the direction where Athrun and his friends were arrived, which they're heading at the courtyard to wipe out most of the Grimm in this spot while the soldiers of the Heaven Federation had do everything in their power to annihilate the threat, along with his older counterpart and Sakura's counterpart.

"That's right! Athrun needs to come into his senses for knowing about Mu is being alive!" Naruto exclaimed, realization.

As until then, Naruto-clone rushed in towards the direction where Athrun and Team PLTM is heading straight to joined the fray.

With the clone of the original Naruto recalled before the Attack is begun, which shared the same thought back then, when Mu have came into him during the tournament matches after Athrun's team, BAND's match with CRDL.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _After the match between Alexei "Mu" Dengel and_ _Padraigan_ _"Murrue"_ _Victoria of PLTM and_ _two combatants of unnamed team from neither from Vacuo or Mistral._ **(1)**

 _Before Naruto notice Mu was looking at him, give a signal to met up at the one of the exit corridors, so much he wanted to talk regarding Athrun being a ass for didn't aware about being alive._

 _Once Naruto met up with Mu, who had tend against the wall at the halls, and the blonde spoke up. "What is it you want to talk about?"_

 _"It's all about me, being alive. My brother was too stubborn to accept." Mu stated._

 _"Tell me everything." Naruto said to Mu for wanted to know about everything._

 _Moment later a long explanation, Naruto had listens Mu's story about how he went through, as much about the last mission when that happens, in truth, his father wasn't his biological father, it was his uncle to begin with, and also the brother of his biological father._

 _After the moment for the explanation, Naruto was completely speechless about what's he is telling the true, with no lying, it was 100% truth, with his negative emotion sensory, which means he wasn't._

 _"You knew Raven?" Naruto asked._

 _Mu nodded confirmed it._

 _"The sister of Qrow and Yang's mother." The blonde added that surprises him._

 _"Wait! You mean the drunker and your blonde b-"_

 _Mu was about to finished his sentence, until suddenly that made him flinched for see Naruto's eyes turned demonic red with slits, until he felt his neck that been pressed by a cold metallic blade, and seeing him took out a kunai, and spoke up threaten._

 _"Finished that sentence, I dare you. And yes, Yang is Raven's daughter." He said, coldly._

 _"U-um, I mean, your blonde 'girlfriend'." Mu corrected, feeling nervous for being threaten. "Right, right, I'm sorry, man. No offense, really! I don't know where that came from when I had rude to Yang, honest."_

 _So with that calms down, Naruto reverted his eyes, and slid his kunai back in place into his sleeves._

 _"So…Raven is Yang's mother?" Mu questioned, receiving a nod from Naruto for confirmed that subject. "But, Raven never told me she had a daughter. I mean, how can you tell?"_

 _"Because Yang is looked completely resembled to Ms. Raven, her mother? Because of her characteristic, her eye color, and hair color. Which because Yang is blonde, and so does Raven's hair is black" Naruto replied with explanation, which made Mu nod for his statement. "But, she didn't want to. She had a reason why she didn't want to mention her daughter to begin with."_

 _"Oh…" Mu said understands._

 _"Now…it was involved during the mission when Athrun thought you died back there." Naruto stated._

 _"Yeah…this is how what my brother becomes…and until…"_

 _"Until what…?" The blonde ninja/huntsman asked._

 _Mu sighed and spoke up, answered. "Until I heard he and the girls left to Vale for the Vytal Festival, Raven told me where are they going…so my team and I needed to get there to confront him. Although…I will confront him when the time comes…"_

 _"And…?" Naruto concluded, said to Mu for straighten the point._

 _"We…fought." Mu answered._

 _"That's it? You guys fought." Naruto said._

 _"Yeah, I did my best I could to get his senses, until the Vytal Festival tournament started. So I knock him out and drag him there. Well, you know the rest." Mu stated._

 _Naruto could not believe about when Gaara told him about Athrun was fighting with his brother the whole time, while the Vytal Festival tournament is on the way._

 _"Mu…can you tell me about Raven before she rescue you…can you tell me 'actually' who she was? Qrow told me about why she's dangerous, and what she is." Naruto questions Mu about something important about Raven Branwen._

 _Mu was tensed for a sudden question, which he knew Raven was a leader of his 'tribe'. So he cannot keep secrets for sure. So without hesitation, and then he spoke up, with replied._

 _"Raven is…"_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

The shadow clone of Naruto rushes in to get Athrun in time, which he needed time to get there…

"I need to hurry…before Athrun kills him when the fight went wild…" Naruto-clone said himself, while running, as he until he uses his ninja-style to speed himself up.

 **==With C. Naruto, C. Sakura, and the co.==**

Once the group arrived Beacon, until seeing several of soldiers shots any Grimm on sights, along with any remnants of Danzo's ROOT fraction that still loyal to him, needed to be avenged.

"This is…this is a warzone!" Tolle exclaimed, looked disbelief for seeing soldiers and Grimm.

"No kidding." Lowe agreed, looked around the side, seeing a dead bodies of the soldiers that been fought against the Grimm, along with deactivated AK-200s and few of AP-290s.

"Come on, we needed to met up with the others. They're on the evacuation site." C. Naruto said in informed, that made Athrun and Team PLTM tensed the rest of the Team BAND were there.

Because they gotten the point of C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki about this scene.

"He's right. We can't stay idle for sure." Victoria agreed.

There is no need to said it twice, as they left the warzone, while letting the several of soldiers had let them passed, because of their allies to begin with.

But…unknown to the group, a several of Danzo's ROOT had been remain behind to sacrificed for letting their comrades to escape in the crossfire. Before seeing C. Naruto and the group arrived, which informed by other squad members in Vale when their master was there.

"We must avenge Lord Danzo…" A declare tone of the one of the several of remnants of Danzo's ROOT fraction; which its male, wearing black cloak.

After their master's death, their curse seals on their tongues were now gone, which only Danzo was the main connection to their drones.

"Dajimu. We cannot avenge our master, because we are outnumbered." Another ROOT said in statement for this worst situation. **(2)**

"Does it matter, we must sneak passed them, they're on the rendezvous with the others…let's move!"

 **==With Qrow and Taiyang==**

As the former team members of STRQ had almost made it in the scene, as until seeing a several of Ursas along with the Ursa Majors, along with Beowolves along with an Alphas as well, which its completely outnumbered since most of the soldiers didn't had time to do so.

And suddenly, being rain by a huge volley of paintballs that hits any of them, and suddenly being bisected by a red slashes, that surprises Taiyang and Qrow for seeing a newcomer, which made looked familiar for seeing this newcomer that surrounds the dead bodies of the Grimm and dissolve into nothingness, while their bodies been covered in paint.

The newcomer is wearing a brown tattered poncho that covered his body, only a familiar red helmet (think the helm of Jango and/or Boba Fett). **(3)**

He had wielded a sword, which it's a shape for a carved survival knife, but into a falchion-style design. And also that, this sword's blade is glowing burning red, by judging the slash marks on the Grimm that bisected them. **(W1)**

Qrow and Taiyang was shocked in surprised, and followed by fear for seeing a familiar cloaked man.

"N-No way… Impossible!" Qrow said in a disgruntled belief. "James thought reported that he died."

"Yeah…but…that's the famous 'Garnet Knight'." Taiyang replied to his brother-in-law. But he was aware about that legend, the Garnet Knight.

Without hesitated, as Qrow made a defensive stance with his sword, while Taiyang so the same, which he will provide his teammate's support. And until the drunken swordsman spoke up for made demands.

"Theodor Dengel, if it's really you, can you tell us who's siding on you are?" Qrow questioned with less demanded.

As the known Garnet Knight turns to the huntsman, and takes off his helmet, which reveals to be a man, much younger, but his hair is also red, and kept neat, and replied. "I'm sorry, actually it's Cecil Dengel, and Theodor is my older brother." **(4)**

That causes the two members of STRQ sighed in relief for they thought Theodor had arrived, but an younger brother of Garnet Knight.

"And your second question: I'm here to help you guys. I'm here to stop someone that been causing a mess." He concluded, as he left his left arm, which appears to be took out a wrist mounted, 3-barreled machine gun, by judging the magazine on the top of it. **(W2)**

And until more Grimm coming on their way, as until Cecil aim his wrist-mounted and fires a volley of paintballs, which he wasn't aim at them, but splattered the around the area with black paint.

To be an amateur huntsman, or anyone who haven't heard of him, yet; would assume Cecil is a lousy shooter, but in reality; this is part of his semblance to those who fought him.

The man took out a canister of black paint, and pours them onto the ground beneath him, before disappeared in a blur, and bisected any Grimm who emerges the spot where the paint is hit.

Once he finished wipe out some more Grimm, and then Cecil turns to Qrow and Taiyang, and spoke up. "Well, well, if isn't little drunken bird."

As Cecil turns to Taiyang, concluded. "And you, I don't recognize you."

"Names Taiyang Xiao Long, his brother-in-law. And I'd known about your brother's reputation." Taiyang introduced.

"Oh, Raven's love. Make sense." The redhead man stated, that causes the older blonde sighed.

"Listen, basterdo. We had no time for this mierda!" Qrow interjected. "We had to get to the Beacon Tower."

"Why? Is it had to with that strength bright light?" Cecil asked, confused. Half-mused for hearing Qrow speak their language.

"Ozpin."

That causes Cecil's eyes widen about the headmaster of Beacon. Something is happen to him, before he is arrived to help.

"Are you serious?"

Qrow nodded confirmed, as without stay idle, Cecil took out his canister again, and pours the black paint on the ground and creates the portal, and exclaimed. "Come on, there's no time for staying. Let's get to the tower? This portal will leads to the top or the entrance."

Before anything could continue forward, and suddenly Qrow got a call, as he took it took it out, to see the screen of Athrun's face.

["Hey drunker, it's me, Athrun Dengel, the son of a bitch who been attack me? Listen, I haven't gotten a call from Ozpin, he didn't answer his scroll. So I decide to call YOU as well."] Athrun said with a annoyance.

"What is it?" Qrow asked, frowning.

["Some 'guy' that looks like Naruto killed the man, and his army of wannabe White Fang."]

"That would be Kurosaki." Qrow stated, referred to the older counterpart of his nieces' boyfriend.

["What!? How could tell that was him?"]

"I met him before, and tell him to good job." Qrow said, hearing a whining from Athrun for being praised.

As until Cecil took Qrow's scroll, and spoke up. "Athrun, it's me."

["Dad, what are you doing here?"] Athrun asked, sounded surprised as until his brother Mu was in present.

"Put it in speaker." He instructed, which he heard 'okay', which he do as he does. "Is Kurosaki is with you?"

["Why is ALWAYS been 'Kurosaki' this, Kurosaki that!"] Athrun exclaimed, complained for being a stubborn brat.

"Don't argue with me, young man! And same goes with you, Alexei!" Cecil scolded, which causes Athrun cringe for being scold.

["But dad-"] Hearing Alexei/Mu could protest or retorted.

"No buts. Listen…you need to know something…and Kurosaki will know he had to do…"

 **==With C. Naruto, C. Sakura, and the co.==**

After receiving the call from Cecil on Qrow's scroll; Athrun and Mu, along with Kurosaki/C. Naruto and rest of Team PLTM hearing for his instructions. Before they arrived the evacuation site where the students evacuate Beacon to Vale's perimeter. Which while C. Sakura will checking for some students who had been injured when been under the crossfire, while the soldiers of the Heaven Federation were protecting the site from any harm.

"It's been a while, Cecil. How was your jaw?" C. Naruto asked, because he had encountered Cecil in the past before arriving in Shell Town.

["I can able chew some 'hard' streak when you had 'broken my damn jaw'."] Cecil replied, hearing expecting he had a broken jaw concussion.

That surprises Athrun and Mu turn to the older blonde with disbelief. About how they know their father in the past few years.

"You broke dad's jaw!?" Athrun exclaimed in the through the scroll.

"Yeah, it was a good fight, which he was completely underestimating me." C. Naruto stated, as he change the subject and spoke up. "Listen, there's some other remnants of the ROOT is still around the area, so don't let yourself guard down, and tell Qrow along with Taiyang as well."

["We heard ya, Kurosaki."] Taiyang's voice through in the speaker.

"Root?" Mu confused.

"Athrun stated called them 'White Fang wannabes'." C. Naruto referred.

"That was a dumb name." Athrun retorted. "Why would call it from the base of the tree."

"They do, which they're been still around, which of course that turns out, they're staying for avenging their master's death." C. Naruto/Kurosaki stated. "And I think…they are here right about…now."

"WE'LL AVANGE LORD DANZO!"

That causes team Team BAND and PLTM turn to see a few about 25 ROOT ANBU who under Danzo's command made a sneak attack. As the soldiers and/or mechs aim their weapons at the possible threat, but before they could fire.

Suddenly, Athrun is completely pissed for seeing those guys keeps getting onto his nerves, and took out his newfound weapon, the Kuga. That surprises Team PLTM for seeing a new weapon of his that appeared on his hand.

As Athrun launched a crescent wave of wind that bisected 3 of the ROOT, while C. Naruto frowns for seeing the Kuga when Jing had given them some 'special' weapons.

Before it take too long, they had heard screams of any remnants of ROOT who tried to begged for mercy. They heard stabs, chops, and swishing sound, which it was a massacre. But the thing was, the stabbing or chopping wouldn't stop.

Everyone on the distance, along with the soldiers were standing down, while watching for what's going on, eyes widen in terrified when Athrun had seriously ripped out one of the ROOT who happens to be Dajimu, and then stuffed it back down in his throat.

Athrun was covered the blood of the lead ROOT, and had tears flows down his cheeks.

Mu/Alexei approaches his older brother and spoke up. "Brother, it's over, he's dead."

Before he could get close, until with a blur of Athrun had slashed his cheek that staggered back into the ground.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, GHOST! Because of you, he's sacrificed his life, and NOW HE'S GONE!" Athrun yelled, he was completely lose it.

Just as he wanted to kill Mu/Alexei, before Athrun raised his Kuga sword backwards with his hands, until Naruto(-clone) arrived in time with his Nine-tails Mode, that grabbed Art's wrists with his chakra arms, before places his hand on his head, along with chakra chains erupts onto the ground that restraints his ankles, and stuck his fist out to Mu.

"I'm ending this brotherly fight!" Naruto said before Mu fist bumped him. Before that, since then when he notice that looked similar to the brotherly rival between the Senju and Uchiha, before the first clan wars.

In a flash; Athrun's eyes widen for his head was filled by the memories of his brother while he was gone, before he seriously gain some of his sense back.

He looked at his brother, than his friends, than his hands, before he drops Kuga and had it stuck to a ground, and vanished with burst of wind, and stepped back, before looking back at everyone with tears coming down his face.

"Everyone…I'm sorry." Athrun said looked regretted. "And my friends, please forgive me."

And so, he was completely teleported off somewhere.

"Brother!" Mu yelled, tried to get up, reached out his hand for his brother where he was on the spot is already gone from sight…

Betty/Breck went to Mu, and places her hand on shoulder, before giving a look, and said. "Don't worry, we'll find him, and we're coming along with you."

Mu nodded, before he turns to his team-no, his family, and then he said. "Thank you…"

Then he looks back to everyone, and declared. "Teachers… Friends… It was great time. But we gotta go…for a new adventure…"

C. Naruto sighed, and smiled, and spoke up to Mu. "Take care, Mu. And I'm sorry for your loss. After all, you're with 'us', remember."

"Right, that." Mu said realized about he had joined the 'patriots' long before he was saved by Raven.

"Before you go…" C. Naruto begin, as he opens his palm which appears to be a white orb with gold linings. "Take this with you for your next journey."

"What is it?" Mu/Alexei asked.

"Took out your hand, and you'll see…" C. Naruto replied.

As do as he says, Mu took out his hand, and suddenly a orb of light suddenly move itself into his palm, which when it hits, and suddenly engulfs with bright light, and once it fades that surprises Alexei/Mu and his family.

On his hand, was a simple katana, its blade is silvery gray as moon, which had a gagged edge, and also a back is used to simple hold it in shoulder, and its handle is red and square horned guard. **(W3)**

Mu was disbelief about being a member of the patriots, but he had earned the right to possesses a weapon like Athrun does. And suddenly an information that within his mind that he thought that he knows how to use a sword.

"This is based on the original pair, it's a unique weapon, which also able to performs a both the rapid slash and launched a wave projectile, but this weapon will useful for your journey." C. Naruto said, smiling.

"He's right, after all, this weapon the girls have, besides Athrun." Naruto(-clone) stated, after he deactivate his chakra mode.

Mu smiling about how appreciated and generously for offering a strength.

"Good luck, Mu. You'll need it." Kurosaki/C. Naruto said for wishes his luck.

"He's right." Victoria/Murrue spoke up, as seeing her approaches and grab his hand that causes Mu to blushed for his leader. "I will go with you and our family, whenever you lead us to find Athrun…"

"Murrue…" Mu/Alexei said could not believe the words of his leader, and then formed a smile. "Sure…let's go…"

Until C. Naruto spoke up, informed. "I had contact one of the airship that the 7 of you which spot to begin the search, and tell the pilot to pinpoint where."

Mu nodded for understands, as until one of the airship that C. Naruto contacted, landed, and as they went on board, and then begin to departure…

And so, as the girls of Team BAND and Team PLTM while Mu was leading them had left to begin to search for Athrun, but how long if the search, and they don't know which trail leads to…

What we do know is that Vale is safe, in reality, but it'll take time to repair once more, while Beacon is a mess while the Grimm will be infested…

Once it's done, as C. Naruto glance at his younger counterpart, he can tell it was a shadow clone, as he nods at the clone, and replied as well, and disappeared with a poof of smoke, and letting the original know the problem is solve…

 **==With Qrow, Taiyang, and Cecil==**

Once the three huntsmen arrives the Beacon tower, and suddenly a bright flash of light engulfs the tower at the same time. Right before the bright flash of light engulfs the tower that Qrow and Taiyang can tell it was from Ruby.

"That light before…? Was it…" Cecil was about ask questions about the sudden light that engulfs the tower and the Grimm Dragon.

"Yeah…come on, we better get to the tower? My daughter Ruby and Naruto is probably up there. And let's hope they're okay." Taiyang replied, at the last part looked concern his daughter along with proclaimed future son-in-law.

"Um…let's hope the elevator is still on?" Cecil asked, awkwardly.

 **==With Naruto (Original)==**

Several minutes later for performed CPR on Ruby, still she's not gain consciousness. After he got receive the information from his clone he send, turns out, afterwards, Athrun disappeared when he gave the memories of Mu about when he been went through while his disappearance.

And all of suddenly, more information through in his head about Ozpin's fate. It happens to be…disappeared all of sudden. But the last clone remains had found the only thing that happen to him…

His cane…his cane is the only proof about what happen to him during the fight with Cinder…

"Damn…" Naruto cursed, he could not accept the fact about what happen to Ozpin, as he turns his attention to Ruby in his arms, before he needs gain her to gain conscious. "Ruby! Ruby, Ruby! Open your eyes!"

"Whiskers, I'll take it from here!" Qrow's voice called out, causes Naruto turn to see Qrow along with Taiyang, and also a new familiar face, which he can tell the facial appearance wasn't look like Athrun.

Which when upon their arrival on the top of the tower, but a certain awkward joke of Cecil when the elevator is damage, without notice seeing a familiar redhead man had begin to searching for something or 'someone'.

"Qrow… Taiyang…?" Naruto muttered, as seeing the drunken swordsman along with his girlfriends' father, as they approach Naruto holding the unconscious Ruby.

"Your shadow clone told us where you were, and your search party to find Ozpin." Taiyang reply explained. "I'm going to contact the outside world about what happen."

This made Naruto nod for understands for Taiyang's point, before heading out to contact the outside world, too late to called out to Ruby's father regards Jing had begun to broadcast this incident, and Qrow knell down.

"I'll take it from here." Qrow said to Naruto, receiving a nod from the young blonde ninja, as he handed Ruby to Qrow. "It's alright, I gotcha, kiddo. I gotcha."

As Qrow lift her under his arms, with Naruto stood up, and questions him. "Is she's going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she will be okay." Qrow replied, looking at the whiskered blonde.

"Qrow…" Naruto begun to say something to Qrow about that light before it was unleashed. "That light? Is that what I think it is? Is that what you told me about? Believe me, I saw it, and felt it too, it was so intense…"

Qrow was tensed about what Naruto saying about the potential of the Silver eyes of Ruby, before he saw the bright light engulfs the Beacon Tower, before he and Taiygan got here.

"It's…" Naruto continues, hesitated feeling disbelief about the power of the Silver eyes were true, because of his sensory abilities. "I don't know what to say…it was…enormous…"

That sounded serious on Qrow's ears, while Taiyang was on his scroll for the receiving a signal while the CCT was damage, before he had took out it out on his pocket.

"Yeah…this is what I'm talking about." Qrow replied, confirming.

Naruto did not believe about the story of the Silver-eyed warriors were true. Ever since he and Qrow were having a private talk before the match between Team DYZR's match.

And with that, as Naruto glances at the Dragon sitting like a statue, and spoke up. "…Damn…look at that dragon? It stays still like a statue, instead of being dead."

"No kidding…" A familiar man comment agreement and that causes Naruto tensed turn the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, names Cecil Dengel, happen to be Athrun's old man." Cecil introduces, that causes Naruto looked surprised for meeting the father of Athrun and Mu.

"If you're Athrun's old man? We have problem regarding your son." Naruto said that made Cecil eyebrow raised.

"What happen?"

"He… Runaway." Naruto answered.

"Are you sure?" Cecil frowned.

"Positive, call Mu, alright." The blonde huntsman ninja replied.

Cecil took out his own scroll and contacted Mu, and spoke up through the phone. "Mu, it's me…Athrun's runaway? …I see. Make sense…you and your team along with the girls will going to find him…? Okay…take care, son…"

And with that, he hangs up on his scroll phone, and then turns to Naruto, confirmed. "You were right…what would I do with that stubborn boy…"

"You could say that again." Naruto replied, shrugged.

As until seeing Qrow carries Ruby in his arms, and then Cecil turns to the latter, and spoke up. "I couldn't find Cinder anywhere, she must've fall from the tower when that 'light' struck down. Ironwood, and his Atlas Soldiers searching for Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald. While Arashi had rally the POWs under custody when their ringmaster is dead by his hands."

"No kidding, Cecil…like your older brother Theodor, being the Garnet Knight." Qrow stated.

"I told Athrun about the truth, since he was about to kill his own brother." Naruto said explanation the fact about Athrun. "So I did show him Mu's memories, and then suddenly he left…"

Naruto looked irritated about how Athrun runaway from anyone such as Blake does when she was runaway. All thanks to Gaara about he had taking her for care and love.

"Goddamn it!" Naruto exclaimed, kicked some dust, and then demanded. "Where the hell is he had gone?!"

"Knowing Athrun…he was out there…" Cecil replied.

"Come on; let's check if the CCT is still function." Qrow said to Naruto and Cecil for heading to contact the outside world.

Once they arrive the communication room, where Weiss had contacted Atlas in Solitas. Seeing Taiyang able to transmit to contact the world about this, and sudden there's a static.

"Ugh, nothing." Taiyang sighed disappointed for the CCT got busted, hearing the static, which means that it haven't completely reboot after Cinder implanted the virus, and then Jing planted a Cleaner to remove it in the system.

"Just turn it off." Qrow said to Taiyang, deactivate the communication. "Just as I thought about that damn virus. Without the CCT, there's no point."

"Communication down across the entire Kingdom… No way to contact the outside world…" Taiyang stated. Until Naruto stepped in, and spoke up.

"Jing had it covered; he had managed to contact the outside world about what has happened." Naruto informed. "While the system will be restarted because of that bitch, Cinder had implanted that virus. Jing had uploaded the Anti-virus cleanser to wipe it out."

"Are you sure?" Cecil asked. "I should have confronted her and put a stop on her."

"Yeah, I'm positive. It should be right now. And you did have your chance." The blonde ninja replied.

"I hope that he'll tell the world about this…and Ozpin's still missing." Taiyang stated.

"Yeah, Taiyang… I tried to find him with my sensory ability and sense of smell as a fox, until my clone told Qrow about the 'vault'…" Naruto said, as suddenly the shadow clone of his appeared with a yellow flash that startles Cecil for seeing one of his doppelganger, which had his arm crossed, looked sad.

"And I found 'nothing'! I couldn't find Ozzy's body, and I think it was that no good bitch burn his body into ashes to prevent me for searching him, only his cane, ya'know!" He finished, as the clone shows them Ozpin's cane that shocks Qrow, Taiyang, and Cecil about what happen to Ozpin.

Taiyang sighed, and then confronted Naruto by place his hand on his shoulder, and spoke up, statement. "I know, Naruto; you did your best. But at least we have new allies…this is bad, right."

"Yeah, this is bad." Qrow replied agreed.

 **==Present==**

Athrun was in the distance in Beacon, seeing looked depressed for regret himself for being runaway. And so, as he continues onward to leave Vale in Saunus to heading for the next destination he want to get away…

The location is…in the land of Anima…he will needed to get time for sure…

But unknown to Athrun, he was been bugged, unaware for someone slip a piece of a small paper on his shoe that he wasn't aware about the Vivid Card.

And suddenly, Jing appears in the blur that landed on the same spot where Athrun was. And took out a Vivid Card with Athrun's name in it, and seeing there's a small piece been rip off.

As he looked at the direction where he went…

"You can't escape the eyes of 'her', Athrun…You're helping us to find 'her'…and to stop her." Jing said, as until he glances at the familiar raven flews and cawed it out. "Raven… Are you sure you're going face her for apology?"

 **==At Patch – In Uzumaki Mansion==**

After Naruto had long night with Ruby and Yang, after it was the most wonderful time around. He did sure go went overboard about that after all.

Now, Naruto already wear his casual outfit consists his black t-shirt with his red Uzumaki crest on his left chest and orange pants. And then, he was checking every supplies and equipment for their journey in his backpack.

Ruby wore her undergarments, before she strapped it, which she had gotten herself satisfied for her most wonderful night. Following Naruto's doing as well, since she gotten herself a storage scroll that powered by aura as well. She is also prepared for the next journey in separate ways.

And Yang was combing her hair with her brush, after taking a hot shower. She pretend to be she was been sleeping when she knew Naruto doing it, again in the second time.

Once they had done, as Naruto glance at Ruby and Yang, while they are busy for doing for until sunrise, then spoke up. "Ruby…Yang…there's something I would had to announce."

Getting attention of his now official lovers turning to Naruto, as Ruby spoke up. "What is it, Naruto?"

"It's about…last night? Did you know what happens when regarding 'Birds and bees'?" Naruto questions.

That causes Ruby and Yang tensed about that sudden question. Which means they gotten the point, and turns out that its reach their womanhood for being an adult, that would meant was…children.

"I think Naruto got the point, sis." Yang agreed, looked terrified about that subject.

Ruby nodded agreed. "You're right; we can't just take journey until if Dad will know about it. Then we're…"

"Don't worry, girls. I got it covered." Naruto interjected, as he took out an ink and brush. "There's a seal involving getting pregnant, almost."

"Really?" Ruby exclaimed, there's hope about instead of pills for the birth-control.

"Yup, it's powered by Aura. So that you can keep it as long as you take." Naruto replied.

"It does!?" Yang exclaimed.

"Yes, 100% does, all thanks to big bro there about the theories of aura." He replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's do it!" The redhead exclaimed.

A minute later for Naruto writes a seal on where the womb of Ruby and Yang was. Which is the most part about they are not ready for having children this time around.

Once Naruto finished the seal, along with his shadow clone he creates, and then performs a several of hand-seals in synch. Once he's finished the sequence, and slam their palms on the seal, which causes the seal glows in white light, once it fades, and now the seal is finished.

"Okay, Ruby, Yang concentrates your aura onto the seal." Naruto instructed, after his clone faded.

Just as do as Naruto says, as Ruby and Yang places their respective hand on the seal, and concentrate their aura with glowing light with their respective colors, once it fades, and then feeling that nothing happens when it's started to produce.

"Come on, girls. Let's go met with Gaara, Weiss, and Blake." Naruto said to the girls.

 **==With Gaara, Weiss, and Blake==**

At the same time, Gaara, Weiss, and Blake got up on their futon beds, which it was satisfied for the long night. Until Gaara do the same thing for placing Birth-control seal on them so that they would not get pregnant and unprepared for having a children in the future.

Weiss is similar way as Yang that combing her hair, while Blake checking her Gambol Shroud's ninjato in pistol form which for sure that everything went well for nothing happens to her weapon.

As Weiss glance at her scroll, which she knew that she will be contacted by her former father about this…which she haven't change her number, instead of her usual number. Since the CCT Tower had take time to restored its system.

"There's no turning back, right Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Yeah…we sure did…I had nothing to say to 'him'." Weiss replied, while staring at her scroll.

"You did made your choice, Weiss. You did escaping your father's shadow." Gaara said.

"It sure does…" Weiss replied, as she looked over her white hair, frowning for seeing herself when she had becomes Winter's shadow, and Jacques' puppet, as she closed her eyes for she had made her important decision. "Um…Gaara, Blake."

Getting Gaara and Blake looked at her, attention.

"Can you help me to dye my hair?" The white-haired girl said to them for some help, looked determent about what she wanted to do to ask her lovers about this.

That causes Blake and Gaara tensed about Weiss wanted to disguised, which to be sure that any faunus population will recognized her, she needed to avoid as possible, once they'll going to Menagerie, which Weiss' fate will be a big risk.

 **==With Adam==**

"Get me a Psychiatrist!" Adam yelled demanded while holding his head for Gaara had implanted painful childhood memories.

Since Adam got recovered quickly, before he is starting to learned about his new limbs, since suddenly a pain in his mind started to get a headache that he receives.

He had gotten a 'worst' headache…

As one of the staffs who been treated the leader of the Vale branch of the White Fang, then protested. "But, sir, you're still haven't-"

*BASH!*

Adam punched with his prosthetic arm at him that bashed his head, which hurt their kind, very hard.

"I NEED PSYCHIATRIST, NOW!"

Most of the staffs were terrified for seeing Adam hit their kind, as without saying twice, as two of the staff lifts their fallen member, and take him for some medication. While the others find what Adam was demanded for mental doctor.

Adam was still furious for how his mind is completely damage, he was gone upset for being humiliated defeat by Gaara Sabaku.

He had hanged his head with his bionic hand, while gritted his teeth in fury for how, he needed time to get his revenge…

Sooner or later, he will be ready to destroy Gaara Sabaku for humiliation…

After, he is a 'true' monster in human skin…which to be release within his soul.

Unknown to Adam, he was been spied by a Jellyfish-like Grimm observing the high-ranked member of White Fang who wanted revenge, and so it reports to its 'mistress' about a sudden interests having a 'such hatred'…

 **==Back to Patch – In Uzumaki Mansion, entrance==**

It's now 12am dawn, the time for departure of Gaara, Weiss, and Blake to Menagerie. Gaara had a traveling sling back over his shoulder like had his gourd on his back.

With Jing, C. Naruto and his wife C. Sakura was on the entrance, along with Shiru, Karou, and Mari. They're waiting for their companions to ready for anything.

But with Naruto, Ruby, and Yang, which the two girls of RWBY looked beaming in satisfied for last night. Which they're waiting for them to get ready for anything…

And now, until seeing Gaara, Blake, and Weiss is stepping outside in the entrance that made Naruto, and his girls surprised for expecting the white-haired girl sudden changes.

Her hair is changed into a sandy-blonde, as Temari does, without her tiara, but also a red hair band.

"Weiss?" Ruby and Yang asked, looked surprised seeing her hair dye into blonde from her usual white-hair.

Weiss nodded confirms their statement, and replied with explanation. "Yeah it's me, you buffoons. Gaara and Blake help me with my hair, so that 'he' will not recognize me, only my face. And same goes if the faunus population had recognized me, and I had thought about if the White Fang spies will also know about me here, as well."

"But why blonde?" Yang asked, wondered what's Weiss' reason.

"Well…think of it as Gaara's mother, Karura." Weiss replied, which unlikely to Yang, Sun, and Naruto being blonde.

"Oh~." Ruby and Yang said understand.

"A disguised, huh, very cleaver." Mari said comment.

"Yup, it's temporary, without being suspicious." Weiss replied.

"So, I'm assumed that you're going, Gaara?" Naruto asked to his brother.

"Yes…as much it's been time with you as a team, Naruto." Gaara appreciated, smiling at Naruto for being a brother, hopefully for seeing him later while in the journey.

"Shiru, Karou, and Mari will go with Gaara, Weiss, and Blake for their journey, while Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael will train Team JNPR." The blonde concluded said to his brother. "I'll tell Velvet for saying goodbye and see you later."

"Thank you, brother." The redhead sand-user appreciated, as he took out his hand.

With a smile, which Naruto and Gaara recalled from the memorial story from C. Naruto about saving the C. Gaara, the older counterpart of his, being a 5th Kazekage. And then so he replied and took his hand and shake for friendship.

"Naruto…" Weiss spoke up, causes the blonde turned to the incognito white-haired girl. "Before we go…?"

"Sure, Gaara had told me about your summons, right?" Naruto replied and asked, receiving a nod from the former schnee heiress. "Okay, Weiss, I'll do that."

As Naruto place his hand on her head instead of fist bump, and gave her a new stage of her semblance, which she is a summoner as he does and her elder sister Winter, and suddenly that sends information of the 9 tailed beasts for Weiss' summoning semblance.

Weiss had her head filled with information of images of the tailed-beast, after her body is color with her respectful color, before she got Gaara's, Shukaku, the one-tailed tanuki. Followed by: Matatabi, Isobu, Goku, Kukuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, and Kurama. **(A1)**

Now, Weiss gotten her new summons for her sleeves, and turns out, it makes her stronger without exhausted from the summoning, which acquires a lot of aura to formed it. **(5)**

"No fist bumps?" Weiss asked, jokingly, after put his hand away on her head, which she was aware about having the Yang-Power of the Six-Path.

"You could say that again." Naruto replied, shrugged.

Suddenly, Weiss felt another 'ability' which she can tell that she gotten another besides the summoning, but also she had a branch stage of her semblance. Which means that she will prepared to trained with her new founded evolutionary stage of her semblance.

 **(AN: I'll tell about her new branch of her semblance, soon. So I will had time to do so. After all, this based on 'Frozen'. Although, which it takes for had time to think the right catalog for sure that she is the Winter Maiden.)**

"Don't forget me, Naruto." Blake concluded, approaches him.

"Sure, I know just a thing." Naruto declared, as he does the same thing as Weiss does, when Blake's aura is glowing black. And he had unlocked her potential of her semblance.

Once Naruto removes his hand off her head, and letting Blake to demonstrate her new ability, and then suddenly she faded into nothingness that surprises the cat faunus.

"Whoa, I'm turning invisible." Blake's voice through in the air. **(A2)**

"Based from Vance's advance stealth technique. So you can used to infiltrate and hide from others without a sound, leaving a voice you have to spoke up." Naruto explained.

And then Blake became visible from her new-founded stage of her semblance, and said with generous for having a last gift and two branch of her stage of her semblance, just as Weiss does. "Thank you, Naruto. I mean it."

"Anytime Blake…" Naruto replied with a foxy-grinned.

"Hey, you can't go without me, you guys." Sasuke's voice called out.

That causes everyone turns to see Sasuke, which he is wearing a light brown poncho who wanted to go as well, in early for this journey. Which he had awoken in the Signal's dormitory, saying goodbyes to Sakura for sudden departure and met again.

"You too, Sasuke?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, nodded. As he approaches the group, as he turns to C. Naruto. "Can you contact Vance and Exel? I decide to had to made my own journey, early."

C. Naruto nodded confirmed Sasuke's reason, which he will needed to start his travels early, and replied. "Sure, Sasuke. Where can you going to rendezvous?"

"Mountain Glenn. I'll mark the spot for the rendezvous point, so they can meet up with me." The raven-haired avenger replied, receiving a nod from the older counterpart of his teammate.

After that, as Sasuke glances at Naruto, replied. "Naruto…"

Before Naruto could realized, that made him smiled for what he wanted. "Sure, Sasuke…I manage to come up with the new semblance, but there's a branch abilities for your semblance: One is lightning, so you can used your Chidori, and the other is…"

Before Naruto could finished, and then lends into his ear to whisper for his finishing sentence. That made Sasuke smiled for what he was about his other branch of his semblance.

Sasuke nod for proceed for wanted his new stage of his semblance, and so as Naruto offered his hand, which the latter meant for shake hands for going on his journey to starts, and so the black-haired avenger took his as well, and then his aura is glowing blue with black linings.

Once Naruto is done, as the aura fades, and then Sasuke left his right arm, and suddenly his hand is covered with blue lightning, which means he was able to gain his primary element.

"Good luck Sasuke." Naruto said to his brother for wish his luck.

"You too, dope. No matter what, we'll meet again…in Mistral…" Sasuke replied.

Naruto nod for appreciated for his brother, since unlike his ancestor Indra. So he will met his best friend/brother for now…

And so, with Sasuke accompanies Gaara, Weiss, and Blake for upcoming journey and go separate ways. While Ruby and Yang were discussion regarding Team RWBY is separated, so they will met up in Mistral soon.

"Wait!" Jing called out, getting everyone attention, as he took out something on his pouch, as it appears to be a wrapped leaf that contains food; which it counts 8 of them. "Here…"

He gives each of them a wrapped left, that causes them to looked confused about what's on that leaf wrapped objects.

"It's called 'Lembas' bread. I made it." He said.

"Lembas?" Weiss confused.

As until they saw C. Naruto took out his, the same leaf wrapped object and opens it up, then took out a piece of a bread, which it's a yellowish colored one.

The older blonde explained. "That green leaf that wrapped the bread that allows to remain fresh in months, but it's non-poisonous. But Lembas means "Waybread", too."

As he took a small bite and continue with comment. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man…well, or women I guess."

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and team RWBY were tensed about that bread, and which C. Naruto/Kurosaki was meant that means that a single small piece that expands into a full stomach food.

As Ruby was curious and took a piece from C. Naruto's bread, which he doesn't mind, that made her eyes blink in shocked, as she looked at the bread in awe. "My god…this is good."

As Ruby looked at the bread, notice that there's a filling in it, added. "And there's a cream too."

"Yes, but that bread was very nutritious." C. Naruto explained that surprises the group about that bread is nutritious. "While you ate that bread just one bite piece, it will give you 24 hours to continue your journey with your friends."

"We also had those as well. We always were prepared." Karou stated.

"Same here, after all, we're not that hungry because of the bread we ate." Shiru concluded.

"Me too." Mari added.

"No kidding, and hope you can give us some bread along the way." Yang stated.

"We had it in time to prepare." C. Sakura stated. "So until sunrise till today, you guys are prepared for anything."

"Thanks, Kurosaki-sensei." Blake appreciated, as she glances at everyone. "And also you, everyone…we met someday."

"Anytime, Blake Belladonna." C. Naruto replied.

"And don't eat too much, only one bite piece." Shiru advised, as she gazed at her brother with a sly expression. "Unlike my brother ate four, whole bread each."

Causes Karou embarrassed for how he had went diarrhea when he ate to much Lembas bread, which he thought it was normal bread.

"Alright, you guys, there's no time to waste, you better get going, and the sun is rising." Jing exclaimed.

"Sure/Right!" Shiru, Karou, Mari, and Checkmate duo respond.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded along with Gaara.

"Wait, Sasuke. I think this will be useful as well for your journey." C. Naruto called out, as he unsealed something that causes Sasuke shocked in surprised, which he had in his hands.

It happens to be, a familiar sheathed chokuto, and also an Uchiha crest on the handle, which its sheath and handle design, is white with black line, its unlike his C. Sasuke's Kusanagi.

"Is that…?" Sasuke was about to say about this familiar sword. **(AN: Think from Hanzo swords about having the Grass Cutter Sword of Sasuke's.)**

"No way…" Ruby concluded could not believe about that sword.

"This sword is new to you, since your counterparts, but this is unlike any sword." C. Naruto explained.

"Dad and I had able to forged it for you." Shiru stated.

"You and your father?" Sasuke asked, before looking at the busty kunoichi.

"Yes, after all, blacksmithing is my hobby." Shiru replied.

Sasuke turns to his teammate's older counterpart, and smiled, replied. "Thanks, sensei."

As he grabbed the chokuto, and then place inside is poncho to place it besides his Chidori Cutter. Surely for this statement, with the raven-haired avenger for having two swords along the way, which it's a best choice for having the Fang blades, too. But, make it, four.

And so with that, Gaara, Sasuke, Weiss, and Blake saying goodbyes to the others, and telling the rest for they are going now, and then they made their departure for their new adventure, and not looking back to say anymore words.

But…unknown to the group, a certain blonde monkey was been eager to go with them, while followed by another certain blonde cat who somehow decides to come along as well. Which the fact she still had needed him for learned more about the powers of the tailed-beast…

 **==OVA – With a Certain Blonde Monkey Faunus==**

"Oh man, I can't just let them go for this mess." A voice of happen be Sun Wukong, said himself complained and jealous for having Blake around. "Man! I'm kinda jealous for Gaara having Blake around."

Which he was been watching at the tree, before last night when he decide to stick around something regarding two days ago when Vale was in a mess, along with the Beacon was trashed.

As Sun scratching his head, sighed and spoke up. "Well, I guess that sure he gotten her makes her happy."

"You're not the only one, Sun." A feminine tone, that causes Sun startled to turn to see his girlfriend Yugito, with her hands on her hips, wearing her usual Hidden Cloud attire.

"Whoa, whoa, Yugito. I didn't expecting you here. I thought you're with General Ironwood." Sun said, chuckling for expecting her around.

"I was…which I was send by Ironwood regarding to protect Weiss Schnee from any harm such as her father, and the White Fang." Yugito replied.

"Oh…" Sun understands. "So…you and me are going with them?"

"Yes, but as for 'you' being a stowaway? So I decide to be sure you cause so much trouble." Yugito said scold when she got heard from Naruto about her boyfriend being a stowaway.

"Ehehehehe…" Sun sheepish for embarrassed about wanted to get into the ship without a ticket.

"Come on, Sun, let's catch up with them. Before they head south." Yugito said to Sun, as the blonde jumped the tree.

"Well…" Sun shrugged. "Guess you got the point."

As Sun jumps down the tree to followed his blonde cat kunoichi to catching up with the group.

 **==OVA – With Sasuke==**

Sasuke is taking a boat with Gaara, Weiss, and Blake sail to Vale, and then they will take separate ways, once they're docked. Now, he was saying goodbyes to Gaara and the checkmate duo for seeing them soon.

And now, they took separate ways for upcoming journey.

But, Sasuke had already making on his way to the Mountain Glenn. As he raised his right hand, ever since when his new modification of his bionic arm was able to obtain the Yin-Power of the Six-Path to see in visible, which it's now can move itself to his bicep, unlike a curse mark does. **(6)**

And suddenly, a black flame engulfed from his right palm, before smirking back at how Naruto had given a last gift for any of them.

Which he was about gain the power of the black flames of Amateratsu, that Naruto had somehow got the right idea from before he encountered Itachi a year ago, it was incident about when he had 3-way date with Ruby and Yang.

He was now able to use the black fire without the risk of further harming his eyes and going blind. That was the risk of using the true power of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, there was always a downside to using such power.

So…he had thanks to Naruto about this, which he had got to him for sure…

"Idiot…" Sasuke said sarcasm along with admitted about Naruto's last gift.

And so with that, before Sasuke had dashing off to the ruins of the Mountain Glenn, and until the sun itself begun to rise…

 **==With Itachi - Earlier==**

Itachi was still strolling around the abandon prison facility that considered as their hideout, before he got up early. Most of the members of White Fang scouts and doing their supply to gathered for weapons, provisions, and even equipment for useful for sure…

He was on his own patrol for expecting suspicious activity such as scouts for finding this location or the law enforcement was aware about the abandon prison that been some time ago. And also there is Grimm activity as well, which before this facility was crawling with. So they manage to wipe them out for taking this place.

And so…as Itachi was still continuing his strolling, and suddenly he stops his tracks for seeing the same cat White Fang member who had been watched over from last night, he had a feeling about this female faunus looked familiar to him…

"Who are you, what do you want?" Itachi asked, demanded.

"Forgive me, Itachi…" A feminine tone replied, that causes Itachi's eyes widen slowly as he heard a familiar voice. "I just wanted here to talk…"

"It can't be…" The raven-haired prodigy whispered, he had thought 'she' died in his arms when he uses the Tsukuyomi on her because of her happy life.

 **(Clannad OST – Shining in the Sky – Started)**

As seeing the female brunette removes her mask, which reveals her face to him. Causes Itachi to quiver his head, hold out the tears poured in his eyes for seeing his most important girl for his life when 'she' was alive.

It was…Izumi, being reborn in the world of Remnant as a Faunus… **(7)**

"Izumi…" The former ANBU captain whispered, he could not believe in his eyes. "You're…"

"Alive? Yes, but being reborn." Izumi interjected, smiling at her love interest, as she closed her eyes smiled brighter with her cat ears suddenly twitched itself, which Itachi can tell that she was reborn as a Faunus. "I'm so happy to see you, Itachi."

Itachi could not hold it any longer, and then collapse on his knees and begins to sobbing for how seeing Izumi was been reborn from this world.

As Izumi was went to Itachi, and give him a comforted hug, as the latter returns his embrace while sobbing about how he misses her for so long.

"Forgive me…Izumi…" Itachi said sobbing; earn his forgiveness to Izumi in the past.

Izumi places her head on his head, while comforting Itachi…which they hold each other about how they loved each other…

And so…the sun begun to rise, meaning that the new day rises, and the reunion of the last love has been reborn…

 **(Clannad OST – Shining in the Sky – Ended)**

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(After War: Gundam X Ending 1: Human Touch – Starts)  
By: Warren Wiebe (July 18, 1953 – October 25, 1998)**

«CAN I FIND THE WORDS TO TELL YOU»  
«HOW I LIVE BETWEEN THE WALLS OF STEEL AND STONE»  
«HOW I CLOSE MY EYES TO FIND SOME KIND OF RAPTURE»  
«IN A WORLD WHERE YOU CAN FEEL SO ALL ALONE»

«INSIDE I'M FULL OF LIGHT AND LAUGHTER»  
«THERE'S A FLAME THAT BURNS IN ME»  
«I NEED A WAY TO SET IT FREE»

«WHEN YOU FIND LOVE IN YOUR HEART»

«In Human touch»

«YOU CAN BELIEVE FROM THE START»

«From the start»

«DREAMS THEY COME TRUE»  
«IT ALL COMES TO YOU, OH ALL AT ONCE»  
«IF YOU BELIEVE»  
«IN HUMAN TOUCH»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==RWBY: World of Remnant 5 – Vytal Festival Tournament==  
Voice by: **Ozpin

It all began, as most things do, with war.

The Kingdoms of the world had been locked in a violent struggle for years. But eventually, the great war of Remnant came to an end on the small island of Vytal. It was here that humanity's leaders chose peace over bloodshed, and constructed the future of modern society, establishing new laws, new academies, and new traditions.

The Vytal Festival was created to serve as a celebration of peace between the Kingdoms.

Every two years, a Kingdom would be chosen to open its doors to the world, allowing citizens from every corner of Remnant to meet and indulge in one another's cultures.

The pinnacle of this event was the Vytal Festival Tournament.

After the newly formed Huntsman academies proved to be a success, the Vytal Festival Tournament was designed to test the strengths of the Kingdoms' warriors in a safe, and friendly, competitive environment, a wonderful method in which to ensure that the world's Huntsmen would never settle for mediocrity, but would constantly strive to become the absolute best they could be.

As the skills of the Huntsmen grew, so did the games. And in time, it was decided that the tournament would need a stage equal in greatness, to that of its competitors.

Amity Colosseum was the culmination of the four Kingdoms' efforts; a technological marvel and a shining symbol of harmony, capable of making the journey to all the Kingdoms of Remnant.

It's true that all of this began with war. But, it is peace that has served to shepherd humanity on its ascension to greatness.

May we never stray from that path.

 **(Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 65 in Pre-Season 4…

This is the Prelude for Season 4 for the heroes were planning to go to the next journey.

Whoa, I manage to finished for days, when I had time to make it so…anyway I had decide to have the Lembes bread or waybread in Lord of the Rings reference. So they will had their own ration or MREs for their travels. I had copied some of my ideas in my crossover story.

Well, now Gaara, Weiss (with a incognito disguised), and Blake were depart to Menagerie.

Now…as much for having the earlier events about what happen to Ruby before unleashes the Silver-eyed powers? Well, which Cinder's fate about how she got wounded when that happens.

So I decide to create my own event when I haven't taken my time to finish.

And also, surely about regarding about in their past time such as Yuuta, the Rain-maker when Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru had forgotten about their friendship, since they had erase their memories about their friendship.

And so I can fix that, surely take me time to get it right. And hopefully for Taiyang will understands about Ruby will made a sudden departure.

And where they go…they had finally had departure to their journey…

~~~M~~~

I'm almost out of ideas for review about this chapter. It sure is having a headache if you asked me…

I will need time for watching the gameplay, anime, and shows for some ideas…and the maintain… Guess that needed for new chapters based from the chapters.

And I decide for not having Deadpool into this story? Which of course, that for surely for having that part when I first watch movie.

"Sssssssshit…did I leave the stove on?" He asked sarcasm.

Anyway…I did sure for having some batchoy for lunch. And adding some soy sauce and pepper. And surely that I kinda like that noodle soup.

C. Naruto/Kurosaki and Cecil been way back, before they met each other? About his jawbone got broken, which referred to xXx: The state of Union. Which that happen then the new Triple X agent that been a substitute.

Lt. Darius Stone, a former U.S. Navy SEAL officer, who is currently serving 9 of his 20 years sentence in Leavenworth for disobeying orders and breaking the jaw of General Deckert, who is now the Secretary of Defense.

Poor Bastard had it coming, when he had worn a helmet. You could say, a Sage chakra-imbued fist that made his impact for sure…

~~~M~~~

Did you like those OVA about Izumi being alive and reborn in World of Remnant, just like Haku does instead of Yagura. Well, I really needed to revive their relationship for surely~ I went overboard for shipping pairs.

After all, I sure needed Itachi to stay alive until encountered Sasuke for sure…while the Akatsuki is still on the motive to learned more about this world of Remnant and its history too.

And I was planning to refresh his chakra networks for at least. So that which he haven't unsealed their storage seals in the forearms that clashes with shurikens.

So, having the battle between brothers of the Uchiha Clan, that's for sure. If I had time to imagined and remember the fight scene between them. And that's why…hope it will be epic if Itachi wasn't expecting for his new semblance that can control black flames.

I had Sasuke for having his own Sword of Kusanagi instead of his older counterpart does. Which it's been completely masterful craftsman by Shiruba and her father Kiyoto does. Which having the strong metal was able to conducted electricity of the Chidori.

~~~M~~~

Next is…hopefully about Jacques will come to Vale about this fiasco. Surely for about when she wanted Weiss back for until the Schnee will blamed for sure and same goes with Atlas in Solitas. Jacques was completely hated for losing, he wanted to win, which he needed Weiss' voice to regard their trust.

Thank Qrow about having the history in 'World of Remnant'. I sure did needed to download some videos about those episodes.

Although, the volume 4 will be having a extend episodes such as Vol. 1. I was hoping that the next episode will updated announced until Monday. This happens when the most that's for sure…

And surely that hope I will come up with Opening and Ending Song based from anime, no offense? I'm sure you are aware for Vol.4's Intro, I kinda love that music.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Victoria's nickname is Murrue, which it's now had Mu x Murrue relationship in Gundam SEED.

 **(2).** I had some of the 'mentioned' characters in Naruto: Shippuuden, so that which it was from Episode 454 and Volume #49. Which it's a good idea for having some other characters in canon series.

 **(3).** I been thinking for days for the idea to come up with, it was so~ difficult!? It's about the helmet and armor set for my version of Tobi-Yaza's John and Francis' attire, helmet designs, and even the weapons.

Minus Excalamune? Because, it's was good idea for having that strongest sword in Sunset Overdrive. I been had some theories about how it separates and mechanism.

 **(4).** Those were the names from Final Fantasy 4, the brothers of Lunarian. I'm assure about having the names of Cecil and Theodor, aka Goblez.

 **(5).** Just like in Final Fantasy about summons acquires MP to be deplete when used. Which made Weiss' turns the cost of aura from 90-50 into 1. Which she can able to summon a Tailed-beast in each in 1 point.

 **(6).** I did made the Yin-Power of the Six-Path move itself as the Curse Seal does, when before he first had one. So I had the power of the Six-Path that is now on his bicep, which before the seal will quickly move itself when prepared to sealed Kaguya with Naruto, the Yang-Power of the Six-Path.

 **(7).** I had made Izumi reborn into this world which I really liked for having her did relationship with Itachi. It will be liked in Fairy Tail about two Lisannas: one is from Earth Land and the other is Edolas.

So…the World of Ninja version of Izumi died, as un Uchiha, and then reborn in the World of Remnant which been switched places about two Izumi was been exchange life and death.

The Izumi in the World of Remnant was a member of the White Fang, before they were peacekeepers and protestors. And died from the Riot, and the Ninja version of Izumi is been take replaced when some faunus population was thought that she was survived from the riot.

Well, you could say, that idea was based from 'Naruto: Tornado of Souls' by 'Thayerblue1'. I kinda liked his/her work for having to revive the NaruSaku, did you know why?

Raven Branwen's soul is been replaced Sakura's soul (Evil Sakura of Thayerblue1), which she is completely weak for she didn't think for when her 'inner-self' had takeover her body. Because I'm sure liked the NaruSum, NaruRuby, NaruYang, or NaruRae, or any pair such as NaruPyr.

For example:

Hinata's soul takeover or replaced by Cinder Fall.

Kin's soul takeover or replaced by Blake Belladonna.

Some unnamed red head kunoichi's soul is takeover or replaced by Pyrrha Nikos.

Kakashi's soul is takeover or replaced by Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon.

Well, you know the theory, which I kinda admired his/her work about having to revive the NaruSaku pair.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= 2x shoulder shields

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **Author's Note: Since having a Team's information, so I had added a singular individual such as Danzo's fraction, along with Torune Aburame and Fu Yamanaka. And then add some other requirement.**

 **\- This note will be erase for the next chapter.**

 **###** **Cecil Dengel** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Teleportation and Paint Portal - due the paint is marked from any foe or Grimm. – basically based on Monster Hunter which because of 'Paint' that able to marked the monster to hunt.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Combat Knife – extend into a heat sword.  
\- Heat Sword – a Falchion-design.

= 3-barrel 17.3 mm machine gun – A wrist-mounted rapid-fire machine gun - An .68 caliber (17.3mm) machine gun that carries paintballs and/or changing munitions with .50 caliber, its harmful, but useful for marked the target(s), because of his semblance that unlike Athrun's teleportation.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Paint (Black) – Its part of his semblance that creates a portal, although it was similar to the one of the creatures from 'The Suffering'.

 **[= Family =]**

= Theodor (Older Brother)  
= Unnamed Sister-in-law  
= Athrun Dengel (Nephew/Adopted Son)  
= Alexei "Mu" Dengel (Nephew/Adopted Son)

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **(A1). Weiss Schnee**

[Glyphs]

01\. Summon (Improved) - She can able to summon freely without exhaustion, and able to summon a powerful one due her mind is implanted with Tailed beast.

02\. It's a Secret

 **(A2). Blake Belladonna**

[Shadow Clones]

01\. Advance Invisibility – based from Vance's technique.

02\. It's in progress.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It was Heat Sword Type-III D from Gouf Custom from Gundam.

 **(W2).** It was the Gouf Custom's firearm, which being close-combat mobile suit, which far greater then a Zaku. The .68 caliber (17.3mm) machine gun.

 **(W3).** It was a Tenso sword from Onimusha, but this katana is from Dead Rising. But instead of a dual swords; katana and wakizashi.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 290+ favorite(s) and 288+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Aftermath; Part 6'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 1/13/2017/11:01pm

 **Finished** : 1/23/2017/10:30am

 **Published:** 1/25/2017/12:00am


	66. C: Aftermath Part 6: Day in Patch

**Chapter 66:** Aftermath; Part 6: Day of Patch: The Departure in the Winter

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With the departure of the Tanuki and the Checkmate duo on their way to the home of the Faunus Population, while the raven-haired avenger take his travels, along with the three members of the patriots will help to find the answers.

While in the morning has come, which a certain man who happens to be the 'father' of the certain former heiress came to Vale about the aftermath of Vale and Fall of Beacon, after all, he wanted his daughter back after all. He had a reason about this…

So far, more new familiar faces and more new enemies out there…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru],

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Kakashi x Winter], [Gai x Faunus OC], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that its not that simple.

[Ino x Sai] – I had decide to stick with this pair in mind, which of course that when I was aware about Weiss had revoke her position as a Schnee Heiress while Whitley had take this position.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled =  
(Additional)**

[Whitley S. x Ino Y.] – I watch new Episode in "Punished", in Vol. 7. Maybe I'll stick with Ino x Sai, which it is a good shipping pair for having Inojin to born, for sure. Because of now of his true colors for being selfish, I wouldn't had thought Whitley was a spoil rich brat to begin with.

He NEVER liked Winter and Weiss to begin with, and this is how I would had thought for shipping him to Ino for sure…another cancelled decision just like I picked [Sun x Ino] on the previous shipping.

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 66 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

Now…with Gaara, Weiss, and Blake is now depart for their adventures, while Sasuke did made their separation to meet up with Exel and Vance. And now for sure that when comes for their journey.

While Shikamaru decide to stay in Vale for preparation for under tutelage of Asuma, Nick, and Zera, along with Team HRNS, KAIT, and rest of everyone who still needed for the rebuilding the city.

Weiss will surpass Winter with her newfound semblance of her glyphs in no time. Which for that, the most of the students from their respective academies, in each Kingdom.

Sasuke had gotten his own Sword of Kusanagi, which it was also forged from his older counterpart's sword, given by C. Naruto Uzumaki, aka Kurosaki ikamuzu. Which it was been forged by Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage, and her father Kiyoto. Which it was made from the metal from the original Kusanagi, and combines them with any kind of strong ore such as Mythril, and chakra metal that conducts electricity.

Sorry for updated Blake's new stage of her semblance? Because if I haven't add the details? Here it is:

= Invincibility (Level 2) – A new evolve ability of Blake; this ability is to make the user invisible, but the user can also selectively turn anything they are in contact with invisible as well. Because of this ability, the user can spy on conversation and people without being detected, as well as abducted people with no chance of being tracked. This also allows them to carry hidden weapons to attack with, such as her Gambol Shroud in pistol form.

The main flaw of this ability is that the user's presence can be briefly revealed if they are covered by something, such as water, salt, sand, smoke, or blood, giving their opponent a chance to notice them. If the user gets too close to an opponent, they might get struck if the opponent gets in a lucky hit. the opponent may resort to other senses (such as hearing, or smelling, since Blake got the Absolute Silence to cover up) in order to detect the invisible user.

Additional, invisible objects will instantly become visible once they are no longer in contact with the user. It's user control this semblance by will, or the time limit will be an hour or two for how long being invisible temporary. If the user is hit by a powerful blow or huge explode, presumably, due to a loss of focus. = Based on Suke Suke no Mi (Clear-Clear Fruit) from One Piece.

So there is, as I said, sorry for about this? I had forgotten about that information about Blake's new stage of her semblance.

On the next statement for this new chapter: I would have decided to add something regarding some Canon of the anime. After all, such as for example: Yuuta, the Weather maker.

The sequels of the episodes such as Ino is became Tsunade's apprentice besides Sakura, when the rest of the Rookie 11 while Naruto was on the training trip with Jiraiya. Then there's the ghost that Naruto wanted to help for those gave the flowers, until Kabuto kills him for spill out the information about there's a spy among the ranks of the Hidden Leaf.

Hanare, the kunoichi in Hidden Locked Village. After all, you know the canon about this when Naruto and the others were still a genin, while still in the village.

And also there's Onbu, the Omba that Jiraiya had researched about that Naruto had adopted it. I can't feel sorry for Hinata got faint for seeing Onbu on his back. He sure did say 'Behemoth' that causes Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru frighten when he said that.

Some say that Omba was suppose to be a legend. When a flow that carries baby onbas on the Village in the Leaf.

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Once again, thank you for this compliment.

Gaara and his girls, the checkmate duo now departs to Menagerie. I did had Sun and Yugito will accompany with.

For yes for having Izuma reunites with Itachi after the massacre. And surely for had their adventures will come…

 **Guest 3 (Pinned):** Anytime, and thank you for did not bother me.

And about Kakashi and Winter met up? It's about right now, on this chapter…

 **KyleDaTyle56 (Pinned):** Replied in each Chapter;

 **Chapter 20-21:** Thank you for your compliment for this story. Your expression went haywire because of how you want to stop.

Hope that you keep review about each of the chapters…

 **SheGoddess (Pinned):** SORRY! I will NOT get a goddamn BETA! Are you insulting and negatively comment my story which having 60+ of them. And I really think I dumped Narutoverse into Remnant, which I had difficult time for some ideas…

And I was completely went overboard about the pairing. So you don't mind do NOT asked or ordered me around for having this shit. So stay out of my business!

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

1/26/2017/2:57am – Ren and Nora investigate before notice the Shion's symbol about what happen to that village? This until Ren had picked up his father's arrow that when he shot that Grimm when he was a kid, before he and Nora found a scattered weapons from battles and dried-black blood, as well as the hoofprint of the Nuckelavee Grimm.

Through the other side of the cave, they can see movement in the trees below, heading away toward Kuroyuri. This is bad, Ruby and Jaune were on that direction carried Qrow in the make-shift stretcher to find supplies in the abandon clinic.

Unaware from the two members of RNJR about Kuroyuri was Ren's home town, along with Nora being homeless. While Qrow was still poisoned, he can't fight in such a heavy condition.

Now, the subject about the **Nuckelavee** (pronunciation: /nʌklɑːˈviː/) or nuckalavee is a horse-like demon from Orcadian mythology that combines equine and human elements. It has its origins in Norse mythology, and is the most horrible of all the demons of Scotland's Northern Isles.

Never though, some demons and monsters from any mythology such as the Wendigo, banshees, Yeti, and Slender Man. If you may research about those horrifying creatures in each mythology, so…there's no turning back.

Man, that Grimm getting on my nerves for seeing how horrified that was. And let's hope that Ruby and Jaune were too powerless to up against such a powerful Grimm.

And let's hope Ruby's Silver eyes will beat it in no time around if possible…

1/27/2017/12:53am – New Volume 5 of RWBY is coming till Fall. About in January 23. I wasn't aware about there's a new season coming up. So which for that, hopefully the next one is coming up, until the new episode in World of Remnant.

Well…heh, two more episodes of World of Remnant in Vol.3, so the Vol.4 will update soon.

1/30/2017/11:55am – Man, I manage to watch the new episode today before my statement about having 2 more episodes left. Let fate decide for Rooster Teeth for sure…

Cinder trained under Salem's guidance in using her Fall Maiden powers against Grimm. When Tyrian returns, fearful of displeased Salem by not returning with Ruby. He defends his failure by informing her that he poisoned Qrow Branwen. Salem tells him that he disappointed her, and Tyrian takes out his grief on a Beowolf.

Man, Tyrian is out of his mind, while brutally killed that Beowolf. His mind is completely unstable after he had failed when Salem disappointed on him. Cinder was terrified for she witnessed Tyrian brutally killed that Beowolf. He sure about when he whipped that Beowolf with his tail without his poison stinger is been cut which just like that Xenomorph Grid.

Cinder sure did when she trained with her Fall Maiden powers, when Salem questions her about she wanted to become powerful.

Yang is ready to go to find her mother or her sister Ruby to Mistral. Right before she paints her Bionic Arm yellow. Along with her Amber Celica, after her other one is destroyed, or maybe she build the other one.

Not to mention, her new attire for her journey for two choices for wanted to go: Search for your mother, or going Mistral to catching up her sister, Ruby and the rest of team JNPR, aka Team RNJR.

It seems Weiss made attempt her escape for find her team to Mistral, by sneaking passed them. She learned that Winter was on Mistral right now, that's where her team will met up. Before Klein was grateful for helping her escape, and until she overheard the argument of Ironwood and her father Jacques.

James Ironwood was mentioning 'Leo'? That's a new character mention had spoken. And it's hope so that if he's a human or faunus. Seems he should had listen to Ozpin about this from the start.

Which the general had made officially closed the borders in Atlas, which no one can in and out. Due without his and/or council's permission. Now…which Weiss had declared Klein as a part of the family as well. And sure Weiss will find and met with the rest of Team RWBY.

Now, back to Menagerie, Sun was lied on the couch in Blake's father, Ghira Belladonna on his study. He got recovered after Ilia's weapon had struck on his shoulder. Blake's reason why she left her friends behind. Sun confused can't understand about what Blake was talking about at the moment.

Blake loved her friends, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, if she would love anyone. She had hoped that they hate her for leaving.

Sun stated about Blake being selfless, but she was not. He did sure said to Blake about protecting her, which when Ilia got him pretty good, which he will return the favor. Blake looked surprised about what he said. Well, he did sure promise Yang would say the same.

After all, Sun tells Blake about making her own choices. And they don't make theirs. But her friends will fight for her, which because they want to…but she needed to stop pushing them out.

Blake looked amused for Sun, while he was still recovered when his shoulder haven't healed yet. And called him: "my hero", before she could laugh.

And until suddenly her mother Kali Belladonna had 'dropped-in' the same way Sun that crashed through the night before, again, her mother sure looked embarrassed for through eavesdropping too closely. While her husband Ghira wasn't too pleased for his wife's sudden behavior.

Until Kali tell her daughter for her father needed to speak to them about something important, before seeing Sun is awake. Ghira delivers the news to them the scroll that learn that belongs to from Ilia Amitola. Showing them that Adam Taurus was planning to overthrown Sinana Khan's leadership, and then the stage a full-scale attack on Haven Academy the same way as Fall of Beacon does, it will be all over again.

The files on the scroll show those assignments for the White Fang, dubbed 'W.F.': 'E.L., P.R., E.W., S.F., and Untitled.'

Sun had made decision about destroy the White Fang. But…Blake had declared her decision for taking White Fang back into its leadership. And I think that she was planning to formed her OWN fraction like the image I had looked over in the FaceBook.

Now, back to Team RNJR; Ren and Nora rushes to get to their former hometown that been abandon for see if Ruby and Jaune while taking Qrow to find any clinic for his condition were been attacked.

Ren was terrified and worried for his nightmares on the past had somehow would catch up to himself and Nora, she did had a bad feeling what they had been through in the past, it will be the last time for if the 'same' Grimm who attacked Kuroyuri and Shion. Once they arrived, seeing relief is short-lived for Ruby and Jaune were not attacked.

And until…the same Grimm, the Nuckelavee has arrived in short seconds later…never thought that for that Grimm made appearance in view…

Hope that Team RNJR will be faced such a powerful Grimm that haunts Ren and Nora in the past…they should have not return to their former home for years been passed…

And this time…I still had time to come up with new ideas…

2/1/2017/9:32pm – New ideas is been updated in my head. It was regarding some weapons in Final Fantasy series which those I haven't watch its' gameplay.

Now…Naruto and Sasuke will made contact with the Ancestors of the both Clans during the Warring State Era. So much for any of the generations has passed to come, when descendants of Asura and Indra.

So far, it will be take time to had new weapons, which I did made Naruto and Sasuke an badass. This before Naruto had new forms of Kursamasaiga and Sasuke's own Sword of Kusanagi. While of course I was planning something to do with Hinata's new weapon…I will have time to come up with. It will be take me some time, will be based on Rave Master Naruto.

I did read the story about ' **The huntsmen naruto namikaze** By: wiseotaku37'. Regarding Hinata was interests with Sniper rifle. After all, I would had time for Hinata to uses other then just like Dayrl Dixon, he was fine for hunting for food for the group.

I sure did when I had the chance for doing so…I hope the Akatsuki wasn't expecting for Hinata got a new inner-power which being the descendant of Hamura Ootsutsucki, the brother of Hagoromo…

And I'm sure that I will have time to find out more about this matter…and sure does…things will quite complicated for I had new ideas…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Gundam UC 0096: Unicorn – Into the Sky – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:10)**

~Do you feel alone?~  
~Can you hear me now?~  
~Your mind is far away still on earth~  
~Many times you are hurting yourself~  
~You can't be just a life on the shelf~  
~It's only you that can fly this new unicorn~

~Into the Sky~

~And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives~  
~And I'm calling, calling out your name again~  
~If you're holding, holding, onto fear I knew~  
~The blind can open, let light shines though~

~And I say…~

~Why, we can't stop all this sacrifice?~  
~I, know that all the ties became the stone in your heart~  
~I, wonder how long you gonna survive~

~We, didn't see all its meaning~

 **(Instruments: 1:18-1:29)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Alright, you guys, there's no time to waste, you better get going, and the sun is rising." Jing exclaimed._

 _"Sure/Right!" Shiru, Karou, Mari, and Checkmate duo respond._

 _"Hn." Sasuke nodded along with Gaara._

 _And so with that, Gaara, Sasuke, Weiss, and Blake saying goodbyes to the others, and telling the rest for they are going now, and then they made their departure for their new adventure, and not looking back to say anymore words._

* * *

 _But, with Sasuke had already making on his way to the Mountain Glenn. As he raised his right hand, ever since when his new modification of his bionic arm was able to obtain the Yin-Power of the Six-Path to see in visible, which it's now can move itself to his bicep, unlike a curse mark does. **(6)**_

 _And suddenly, a black flame engulfed from his right palm, before smirking back at how Naruto had given a last gift for any of them._

 _Which he was about gain the power of the black flames of Amateratsu, that Naruto had somehow got the right idea from before he encountered Itachi a year ago, it was incident about when he had 3-way date with Ruby and Yang._

 _He was now able to use the black fire without the risk of further harming his eyes and going blind. That was the risk of using the true power of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, there was always a downside to using such power._

 _So…he had thanks to Naruto about this, which he had got to him for sure…_

 _"Idiot…" Sasuke said sarcasm along with admitted about Naruto's last gift._

 _And so with that, before Sasuke had dashing off to the ruins of the Mountain Glenn, and until the sun itself begun to rise…_

* * *

 _As seeing the female brunette removes her mask, that reveals her face to him. Causes Itachi to quiver his head, hold out the tears in his eyes for seeing his most important girl for his life when 'she' was alive._

 _It was…Izumi, being reborn in the world of Remnant as a Faunus… **(7)**_

 _"Izumi…" The former ANBU captain whispered, he could not believe in his eyes. "You're…"_

 _"Alive? Yes, but being reborn." Izumi interjected, smiling at her love interest, as she closed her eyes smiled brighter with her cat ears suddenly twitched itself, which Itachi can tell that she was reborn as a Faunus. "I'm so happy to see you, Itachi."_

 _Itachi could not hold it any longer, and then collapse on his knees and begins to sobbing for how seeing Izumi was been reborn from this world._

 _As Izumi was went to Itachi, and give him a comforted hug, as the latter returns his embrace while sobbing about how he misses her for so long._

 _"Forgive me…Izumi…" Itachi said sobbing, earn his forgiveness to Izumi in the past._

 _Izumi places her head on his head, while comforting Itachi…which they hold each other about how they loved each other…_

 _And so…the sun begun to rise, meaning that the new day rises, and the reunion of the last love has been reborn…_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==With Sakura – At Signal Academy's Dormitory==**

Before the sun rise up to morning, Sakura Haruno first woke up, and notices Sasuke wasn't in besides her bed anymore, and notice a note on the nightstand, and then took it, and unfold it, then read, within minutes later, and a smile is formed for seeing Sasuke had left early.

And then she notice that Ino and Tenten got home late night, sleeping in their beds, for some shifts and helping the citizens by patching their injuries in the hospital that been evacuate in Vale about that happen. So they decide to return once the sweep is finished. Then they had begun to rebuild the city for sure.

Before she turns her attention at the window, which seeing the clouds covered the sky, and also notice a small bits of snowflakes dropping in. which means that it's still under season of Winter.

Not to mention, being the 3 of the Medical-nin under Sakuya/C. Sakura tutelage, which she was indeed for having her around, which she, her best friend Ino, and Hinata is still had a lot to learned.

While Tenten will became a weapons' specialist for making new mass-produced weapons and developed new arsenals. Which her knowledge will needed to rivals Ruby's for having to build weapons for her friends and Naruto as well.

Sakura couldn't help about how things went well for sure…she heard about Naruto, Ruby, and the others were also departed to Mistral, since the answers regarding the attack on Beacon. So she will catch up with the others, once her training is still on the progress.

The pink-haired kunoichi/huntress-in-training were a bit jealous for Ino's Marksman Rifle. So, she wanted that a weapon is much firepower and great accuracy. She referred to Shotguns, after all, which at least she needed time to do so.

Better then a combat shotgun SPAS-12 without a stock and Police-issue classic pump-action shotgun with dot-sight attachment, since the law-enforcement decides had that spare mass-produce weapon to her to keep it for sure to display it, considered a token for helping the citizens.

Those shotguns of hers were only sample for her owned weapon. Which Sakura did looked some details within those shotguns that which just like she is out of her ideas.

*Knock Knock*

Sakura was startled by the door knocking all of sudden, as Ino groans annoyance for being woke up this early.

"Sakura, get the door, will you." Ino said, looked sleepy.

Sakura shook her head smiling, as she got out on her bed, and went to the door, as she opens it, which causes her to surprises for seeing expecting her older counterpart, mentor, and sister, Sakuya/C. Sakura.

"Sis, wha-"

"I am here to give you something before continue your training." C. Sakura/Sakuya stated, interjected. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure!" Sakura responded, as she let her older counterpart, as the latter survey the room. Until, they sat in the table in the dining room of their dorm.

"My, you girls sure did keep this place, clean, and a mess too." The older pinkette said commentary.

"Yeah, it was before Ino and Tenten were complained about having new arsenals. They're so irritated at the time, so this time, a medical supplies and mass-produce weapons development." Sakura stated.

"I see…well, anyway…I'm only come here to give you something that I been create a weapon just for you." C. Sakura stated that surprises Sakura bout her older sister had offered.

"Really!?" She exclaimed, receiving a nod from the older counterpart.

C. Sakura/Sakuya took out a storage scroll, and then unrolled it, which reveals to had a kanji of 'case'. As she made a rat seal, which causes the seal poof of smoke, once it fades, which causes Sakura tensed for seeing a slim weapon case of where stored a weapon.

Sakura glance at the case, which she can tell that, was her new weapon, before turning to her older counterpart.

"Is that…"

C. Sakura nodded, so without hesitation, as Sakura grab the briefcase and opens it, that causes her eyes widen, and turning to her.

"It's a fine weapon, Sakura…" C. Sakura/Sakuya begins, glance at Sakura newfound weapon. "It was my very first weapon before coming here in this planet, when I was recruited, along with my idiot husband of mine. I had this weapon made from the newest mass-produce shotgun for the Heaven Federation's Black-ops. This weapon is good with mid-range in buckshot and having slugs were useful in long-range. Which keeping the most the newest mass-produce arsenals, but this one is a modified…"

Sakura could not believe about this weapon will be hers, so, as she took it within the case, which that weapon wasn't a pump-action, but also gas-operative as the SPAS-12.

 **(AN: This is time for Sakura's shotgun is revealed to made apperance, that is way other then any shotguns, such as from Halo, Gears of War's** **Gnasher Shotgun** **.** **)**

But this weapon is completely futuristic, and even there's a handle grip that it's wider than normal, which this design can tell it was an also a gas-operative as her old SPAS-12 shotgun, which it the handle was able to prevents slipping, meaning a semi-auto close-combat weapon. And also the color scheme is had red and black.

"The Hellfire Shotgun: Blood Cherry." C. Sakura declared. "It's a fine weapon with immense firepower which good with close-ranged and also with great range as a rifle unlike most shotguns loaded with a slug." **(W1)**

"Really, so it can use slugs." Sakura stated.

"Something liked that. After all, you can customize it with dot-sight and scope." C. Sakura replied. "Which it can load a penetration shells such as Dragon's Breath, then loaded any shells you picked such as any dust rounds for each elemental shot."

Sakura could not believe a weapon such a great customization, and well-made design, since it was made from the other mass-produces which this shotgun is unlike any shotgun it was made.

"Did you…?" Sakura said about to asked a question about this shotgun.

"It was made from a newest original mass-produce shotgun like this one? It was used for ground units in close-combatt." C. Sakura answered, interjected her younger counterpart's question. "Which I had the blueprint of its mass-produced, so I decide to made my own weapon from the original Hellfire shotgun. I made my own version a both close-combat and range weapon. I build another one from my own. This considered a gift, sister."

Sakura was completely generous her older sister/counterpart for having such a most powerful shotgun. Which, of course, that she will be able catch up with Naruto and Sasuke for being the strongest? While the Beacon Academy was trashed, beyond repairs while been overrun by Grimm tried to take its school as their new habitat.

"Is this enough firepower for your taste, Sakura?" The older rosette asked.

*Ch-chink!*

Sakura pumps her newfound shotgun, and aim her sights within her shoulder, which this is better than Ino's Marksman Rifle. Aiming her shotgun at the window, at the sight on Vale, where the Grimm Dragon dubbed 'Kaoru' was frozen on top of it.

"Yeah, this is a fine shotgun. Thank you, sis…for this weapon." Sakura said appreciated to her older counterpart, mentor, and sister.

C. Sakura/Sakuya/Arukas was smiling for being grateful for being a sister to Sakura, which she didn't had a sibling in her life. She wanted a sister like her younger counterpart.

"Anytime little sister…"

 **==With Ironwood==**

The headmaster of Atlas Academy and the General of his Military, watching the view of Vale on the distance in the side of the window of the control room, still in winter season, seeing several of Jing's Mobile Suit Corp such as Jegans on the hall of the air that provides ground support, and along with the Murasame in the air in MS (Mobile Suit) mode were ready for took out to changed into a MA (Mobile Armor), along with Titans was on the port. And also some of the soldiers were under command of Jing D. Hayabusa.

Which his lead airship is docked on Patch, it will considered temporary for landed her for under repairs, he gave appreciation of Jing Hayabusa lend his forces for repair it, and also reboot the system due of Cinder' virus that been implanted.

Ever since, Field Marshal Jing will left for departure for training Naruto Uzumaki, and had left his forces under command by General Nick Frost and Admiral Zera Snipe. Which is…the most of the High-ranked members in the military organization? That Ironwood was completely expecting about having an army of high advance technology as Atlas does.

It is too be unfair for something had a lot of military strength and power. Even been under command by the Field Marshal Jing D. Hayabusa, happens to the leader of Team DYZR. Which its possible, that the leader himself was headmaster…or leader of the military.

Now, with Ironwood still staring at the view where Vale is in the distance, Until got a got a call on his scroll, which gotten from from one of his soldiers on patrol on the entrance that been assists by the Heaven Federation soldiers, and respond.

"What is it?"

["General Ironwood, we picked a transmission from an approaching airship."]

"Who is it?" The general asked, in.

["Mr. Jacques Schnee, sir."]

James Ironwood sighed for didn't expecting a friend and associate of his for the advance weaponry development being here for this moment. He had guessed that, he came here to get his daughter, Weiss, well, former daughter actually.

"Permission granted. Let him through, and informed our ally soldier to tell General Frost about the CEO of Schnee Dust Company…and give an escort. Once they're arrived, take them to my quarters." He said, looked not too pleased about Jacques came by.

 **(AN: I will had this airship for having living quarters? Every ship had living quarters.)**

["Roger that, General."]

James Ironwood wasn't expecting for Weiss' former father came here all of sudden. Since then that she rarely talked about her father, and when she did, it was never kind things. He knew what family problems looked like, and this one had to be extreme.

So, why Jacques had a sudden change last night? Is it because he care? There's no way he does had a change of heart…

"If you want to find your daughter…? You came the bad time…" He said himself, as he gazed at the scroll, before he took it out. Which he got a receive message from Weiss herself.

[[My apologized for disturbing you for this messaged, this early, General Ironwood. I am already departing this early. So I'm sure that I'm returning Atlas, soon. And be sure to send those letters, okay. :-) ]] – From Weiss formerly Schnee.

Ironwood sighed for admitted that this girl is all grown up, and as much as wanted to run away from her father for this matter. If possible for giving a letter to her mother because of how she'll understand for her little girl is growing up.

"I'm sure you will Ms. Weiss…and safe journey…" He said smiling.

 **==Meanwhile==**

Within the skies in Vale in Saunus, a large and very expensive looking ship, which happens to be the same airship Winter which right before 'he' came Vale for getting his daughter to home. In the few months that been on Remnant, the father of Weiss is among on that ship.

Weiss' father, named Jacques Schnee was board on the airship, looking over the window seeing Minotaur-class battlecruisers, along with the Behemoth-class, which it's completely way advance then Atlas technology does.

He was completely outrages and envious for some people build is so advanced, and even they don't use Dust. Not to mention that seeing giant humanoid machines with arsenals and also its better then the Paladins.

As until there's some aircraft like transports (Murasame Mass-produce transformable MS) appeared that flanks his personal airship, and suddenly one of them is a lead, due of its designs, and then transforms into a same machine that it similar to the rest, not to mention that there's another mechs about a lot taller than the Paladins, but the size of this humanoid machine, which unlike any heights and weight that they had, about 20 m tall.

He notice their appearances, and then seeing one of them launched a cord-like wire that attached into the hall, on the cockpit where the pilot was. Which he was guessing that was a communication cord. So he decides to remain calm and neutral for what those machines came before him.

Seeing his pilot gotten a contacted and listening to its instructions, and turning to the CEO of the company for Dust Mine operations.

"Mr. Schnee, some of the pilots of those machines had informed us to be escorted to the port? General Ironwood gave permission to the army's general on the other fraction will take you into this ship to Patch where his personal flagship was." The pilot of this airship informed.

Not to mention, Jacques was completely curiously and anxious about how those machines works and how they operate, which unlikely to Paladins, and even been mass-produce. And even how it can have the fleet of airship-like transports got out to orbit into space about how they can get there without having the Dust to run out of energy.

"Go ahead…" Jacques respond, as until seeing a machine gestures for followed, and then transformed into an aircraft and flies in the sky.

Jacques was completely irritated for how those technology they had. Ever since the council in Atlas tried to send their spies to stole of the machines, and then suddenly that been brutally tortured and send it back, considered a message if they double cross it.

Vale's council had been demanded to Atlas' own council (minus the half of them) about how doing something stupid sending spies to took some that belongs to the new allies here, which it was been formed by Ozpin, before he was disappeared. If they double-crossed, then declared War if sending send a one hell if they do provoke.

All had to do, is remain civil without causing conflict if they will planning to do so. The Heaven Federation wasn't just a PMC, which they weren't mercenaries as well. It was completely unfair for having the most advancing technology in Pronterra.

Not to mention, their weapons can able to kill a Grimm with a single shot or more.

It's an unknown fact about they been searching for that Kingdom many times around Remnant like Pronterra wasn't exist, but some people know the location, that might be some people were from Shell Town.

Turns out, they are under heavy protection which most of the experience spies and mercenaries they been hired cannot do anything when comes when they had learned about who is responsible for sending anyone for their death wish.

And before a sudden upon the arrival, Jacques Schnee heard the news about this broadcast about what happen in Vale and Beacon Academy. Which the authorities had been upset for a woman named Cinder Fall had lead the attack on Beacon and the City of Vale, allied with the White Fang for harming many innocents.

Turns out, it wasn't meant for the good of the Schnee Company, but the good for Kingdom of Atlas. Which is then James Ironwood had who had already placed a Dust Embargo off on Atlas until he can be certain that the Kingdom are not about to war.

Jacques was completely upsets James for using too much Dust since when developing the AP-290s and AK-200s. Which it almost of it, when uses a lot of money for reproduce of automated soldiers.

 **==Later==**

Once the most expensive airship docked in the spot where Ironwood's airship, was, before some of the aircraft-like transports who transformed into a humanoid mech that flies off.

As Jacques stood up in the seat, and a new familiar voice spoke to him.

"Are you SURE about 'she' would be here?"

"I'm positive… The sooner we get Weiss, the sooner we leave Vale to return home." He replied.

Once Jacque had on his way to the entrance of the airship, and then it opens up, seeing an air-stair on the side of the airship. As he stepped outside and walk downwards for heading to Ironwood's lead airship, which it was surrounded by two Jegans as bodyguards, armed with beam rifles in their arms. And also Titan mechs wielded Chainguns that doing a guard duty around Ironwood's ship.

Along with some company, by judging the sound of the footsteps was walking behind him follows. The man walked with an air of authority few men could match.

 _'Let's hope, she is on board in James' ship…'_ He thought, before narrowed his eyes, and then turns his gaze at the Jegan mobile suit, and then the Titan mech suit. _'And what secrets stored on those machines…'_

Unaware for the pilot was begun cautious and keep an on eye on the CEO of the SDC and the group.

Jacques NEVER likes to lose to those so-called 'army' who had been helping Vale from this mess. He wanted more power to win. Which is why, he wanted to know more about those machines, and its technology. He wanted to get his hands on that technology, along with the other military development companies.

But the simply is…how? It's impossible for spies to be send, most of had 95% had failed to tried to steal those machines, weapons, data, and etc. for planning to reproduce its own arsenal, they been brutally tortured for stealing those that belongs to the allies to Vale. Starting a war with an army with that kind of power will destroy Atlas, in the face of the world of Remnant.

That almost lost Atlas reputation which the ones build the CCT tower and some other technology they build. And they gave a message stated to Atlas in the whole Solitas: "Make your own machines? You had Paladins".

That's the point, it take years tried to build their own mechs for needed its schematics, data, and everything in its possession, such as Titans, which it's about taller than Paladins that had multiple weapons to be used, and even those ships such as Battlecruisers is even more advance then any warship that been build, due its size about a hundred or thousand feet.

 **==On Ironwood's Quarters==**

With Jacques is arrived in Ironwood's airship, along with one boy who had the same white hair as Weiss and Winter, and the two of them wasn't butlers, but bodyguards, which one of them, due the fact they're wearing black suit:

One of them is a redhead, which happens to be Cissnei, happens to be Weiss' childhood friends, until her 'dear old daddy' didn't had time to play with her while her mother was around. Since she is also a student from Atlas, when she heard about her best friend Weiss went to Beacon.

Cissnei has shoulder-length wavy red hair and brown eyes. Cissnei wears the standard Turk uniform of a white shirt, a black suit with a black tie, a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of black boots with black shoelaces.

So, they take separate ways, which she is an also a first year as her friend does. She was recommends under an Agency, which her team was.

And the other, is her team leader named Tseng with a stern look, formed team TRRC (Turk). Although, there's a formed an agency group called Turk, due the name of the previous team name. **(1)**

Tseng wears a black suit similar to Cissnei's. He has dark brown eyes and shoulder-length, black hair occasionally tied in a ponytail. He has a tilak in the middle of his forehead.

So this will consider the Schnee Family's bodyguards.

Lastly who went besides Jacques is none other than Whitley Schnee, the youngest son, and the younger brother of Weiss and Winter. He had white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick. Whitley is fairly tall and is quite slender.

His attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes.

He seems very formal about his attire and his posture. He usually, if not always, has at least one hand behind his back.

"Mr. Jacques Schnee…" Ironwood greet, formally.

"General James Ironwood…" The CEO replied the greetings.

"What brings you here back here in Saunus, Jacques?" The general questioned.

"My daughter, Weiss; is she's on board on this ship along with your students or this town filled with the townspeople?" Jacques answered.

Ironwood furrowed his eyes direct at Jacques about being 'care' for his daughter. Why would Jacques along with his son coming ALL the way in Solitas and Saunus.

"I'm afraid…you came at the wrong time…" Ironwood replied that causes Jacques surprised about Weiss weren't here anymore. While Whitley was frowning about her older sister wasn't in this ship and the island of Patch.

Cissnei was also surprised about her friend wasn't around in Ironwood's ship, and this island on Patch.

"What do you mean?" Jacques asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"Ms. Weiss have left Patch, early, before leaving Vale for her journey along with her…companions. As you may know that she is no longer among in this town…" Ironwood explained. Since then that Jacques can the wrong time, which Weiss sure did outsmart him for leaving Sanus.

To say the father and son duo, along with Cissnei were shocked, was an understatement. Not only did Atlas in Solitas loose the star singer of the Schnee family in the Charity concert, but also that he made a mistake for disowning his daughter about her voice, she's too important to the people in Solitas.

So now…the trust with the Schnee will faded, and became the shadow of its pride and glory. And sooner or later, the highest class family will demotes into middle-class, once that it will no longer carries the same weight of money as it used to.

Cissnei had a small smiled for Weiss had made her choice. She was so proud about how she got her own freedom. Ever since that Jacques had wanted Weiss to take back as she is still his daughter. Since then her mother was completely had a bad argument with her husband about being disowned her.

So which it will causes a downfall when leads to…divorcing. And would had Jacques will loosing everything in their power for regain the trust in Atlas. So…Jacques needed Weiss to seduce Jing D. Hayabusa about having his army with highest advance technology and weapons. Or his son will seduced if he had a sister to proposed.

 _'Way the go, Weiss…'_ Cessnei thought proudly and cheered for her best friend.

"I had no time with your games, James! What would Weiss leave Vale with her companions? Is it Gaara or that blasted Belladonna!?" Jacques exclaimed.

"You may be your 'father', have you forget that you 'disowned' your own daughter that time." James countered and reminded Jacques, which is that causes the CEO felt regret for disownment. Since the company and the news confidence were questions him for where the heiress was.

Turns out, that he tried to lied, avoid, and etc. for that when Weiss was the most important daughter with her voice. Disowning her was a bad idea, that causes the lost the Schnee's trust. Since her eldest daughter Winter is with the military under command of James Ironwood.

So far, without Weiss, as the star singer in Atlas, the whole continent in Solitas will no longer trust the Schnee. And the Schnee family will lost its business, and Jacques will not make it happen. But, he had dishonoring Nicholas Schnee's legacy, which he will choose Whitley over Weiss.

Jacques was about to making another demand, and suddenly a scroll of Ironwood rings that interrupts the argument. Ironwood got lucky for stops Jacques for making another demand. While the latter glares at the general for annoyance when James' scroll rings.

Ironwood answers his scroll, as the voice of the same soldier before in speaker.

["My apologized for interrupt your discussion, General Ironwood. Ms. Yamanaka had arrived regarding the information from the White Fang Custody under interrogation."]

Hearing this, that causes Jacques and Whitley frowns about that name of those 'animals'.

"I see…let her in." Ironwood replied, as he was aware for chakra users such as Yugito, Bee, and her friends of Team SAKO. Speaking of which, he did sure send Yugito for keeping an eye on Weiss until for her safe journey.

Suddenly, a swirl of whirlwind that startles Jacques, Whitley, along with his bodyguards were react to drawn their weapons. That causes them to standing down for seeing appears before them.

Once the swirl subside, which reveals to be Ino with her usual purple kunoichi attire, and her Marksman rifle strapped on her back, pouch on the side of her hip, and pistol holster along with her kunai/shuriken holster, surely that she uses the Body-Flicker jutsu to get there.

"General." Ino greeted, small bow, seeing holding a folder.

"Ms. Yamanaka." He replied his greetings to her, expecting to the student in Signal would be here and also worked as an interrogator just like her father does. And also, being Glynda's apprentice due having the same Telekinesis Semblance as she does, besides Sakuya/C. Sakura Uzumaki.

As Ino raise the folder she holds, and give it to Ironwood, and then explained. "Here's the information of the members of the White Fang were been under custody, and I manage extract much of the info to gathered in their minds that I entered, regarding the attack on Beacon and the City of Vale."

 _'Extract information? Wait, 'entered their minds', what is this?'_ Jacques thought, wondering about what this girl is able to interrogate the members of the terrorist that been happen so far. Before that when seeing General Ironwood taken the folder then opens it up, and reading it for the new information about this matter.

Until Whitley stepped in, questions the blonde newcomer talking to the General, then clear his throat getting her attention. "Excuse me, miss. May I ask who are you suppose to be?"

"Oh…!" Ino tensed didn't expecting accompany when the solder informed about an important discussion between General Ironwood and the CEO of Schnee Dust Company.

As she turns around that causes Whitley shocked in surprised for steps back for seeing such a beautiful girl in his eyes, when her hair is sway aside. Never seen a blonde beauty compare to Yang Xiao Long where her sister was team up with as the member of Team RWBY.

"Sorry about that, sir, my name is Ino Yamanaka, I'm happen to be the student in Signal." Ino introduce.

 _'A student in Signal, this girl is unlike Uzumaki, by judging her trait.'_ Jacques thought, expecting a girl about the same age as his son.

"And also I'm a part-time interrogator for the police department." She added; that made the CEO of SDC frowns about this girl is an interrogator.

"My apologized, young lady, most of use were confused. May I ask how you able to get information on those…White Fang?" Jacques questions to Ino about how exactly is possible can able to get Intel from the members of the White Fang.

"Oh, it's my semblance, of course." Ino replied.

"It's true…" Ironwood interjected her explanation, before closes the folder and place it in the desk, causes Ino and Jacques, along with his son turning to him. "Her family is specialized in entering people's mind, and also gathers them as well. And also Glynda's official apprentice."

That surprises Jacques and Whitley about Ino's family are specialized in entering people's mind is so unheard of. The most of all, the apprentice of the huntress as well which made official.

"How can you tell about this? And show me a proof?" The CEO questions, wanted to know about this.

"Ino happens to be the friend of Naruto Uzumaki." Ironwood answered that surprises the two schnee families, unknown for Cisseni was aware about Weiss being forced to seduced Naruto Uzumaki for the creation of the explosive tags, and even his talents.

"It's true, Naruto is my knucklehead friend." Ino said confirmed Ironwood's point, shrugging. "You weren't there at the Tanabata Festival, weren't you? Did you remember Sasuke Uchiha?"

Jacques wasn't pay attention about this girl is gotten the point about when that festival about a year ago. That made sense about she is one of the rumor students that happens to be sure…but during the match between Team SSGN and JSTR, which happens to be this girl's sudden age is changed into the same age as Ruby does.

Turns out, Ino was the connection of Naruto Uzumaki who is the remanufactures the Explosive Tags along with other seals he had made such as aura-powered storage scrolls. Ever since Jacques gives Weiss a task for seduced Naruto for his talents and made him a son-in-law for sure.

He sure did manipulate Weiss' life, which she wanted to make her own choice. Under she failed her task that made relationship with Gaara, along with the cat faunus Blake Belladonna, and he had sworn he heard that name 'Belladonna' before.

Upon his realization, he realized that, she is the daughter of the chieftain in Menagerie. Which he had sworn about he haven't heard that name for some time when the White Fang causes a lot of violent acts, before it was group of protestors and peacekeepers.

"Yes…my apologized for did not pay attention about you and your friends, and we haven't met you in person." Jacques stated.

"Are you happens to be Weiss'…father?" Ino asked, frowning in the last part about her friend was been disowned by her father during the victory party for proceed in the doubles round.

"Yes, young lady… Yes it was…" Weiss' former father confirmed, which keeping his expression in check for scowling and irritated.

"Oh…" Ino understands, while frowning. As Whitley was staring at her, which never thought how beautiful she was.

 **(AN: I will not let Whitley wins Ino's heart? So don't worry, that won't let it happen, okay.)**

 _'So, she's one of the friends of suppose to be Naruto Uzumaki, father was talking about when Weiss had told her to do…'_ Whitley thought, glancing at the beauty to be observed. _'Although…if the rumors about those 'people' in Vale were true. Before General Ironwood got himself new students that they're younger than me.'_

Whitley was to be unfair for some people to be a student in Atlas in the early age. Yugito was among the group had became a soldier under Ironwood's command, which she will be recommended in the Specialist such as her elder sister, Winter.

Along with Team SAKO, never thought those 4 of those indivinduals were pretty good with a sword along with Yugito with claws. Which James Ironwood had test them about how good they are. And he was curious about this beautiful Ino Yamanaka in Signal in Patch.

"Can you demonstrate about your semblance, Ms. Ino Yamanaka?" The CEO stated, curiously about how it's true.

"Hmm…sure…" Ino accepted, as she glances at two of Jacques' bodyguards. As she lay glance at Cissnei, and then forms a hand-seal, and then aim at her with her clan's special hand-seal.

Which wonders the father-son duo of the Schnee family adding their bodyguards were wondered that sort of gestures was that.

"What are you…?" Cissnei was about say for questions Ino.

Ino interrupted. "Sorry about that, it's for demonstration. **Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu.** "

With her jutsu release, which causes Ino collapse, before Ironwood quickly caught her body, until Cissnei's body started to flinch all of sudden force in her body.

Jacques and Whitley were amusing for seeing the girl was collapse for wanted demonstration. While Tseng was a bit curious about this blonde can do, before she was collapse.

As Whitley spoke amusingly, "Is this kind of joke? Is that her semblance was? That looks…?"

"Are you sure about that…?" Ino's voice interrupts his sentence.

That startles them; minus Ironwood turns to see Cissnei with Ino's expression, turns out that she spoke the same voice with her hand on her hips.

"This is how my semblance was." She concluded in the same voice.

"Impossible! Did you possess this girl!?" Whitley exclaimed, could not believe about her semblance is true.

"Oh course, duh! I can use it to leave my body into someone's mind. So, I can control a single target to infiltration." Ino replied, being bossy girl, and she formed a hand-seal again. "… **Release!** "

Once Ino lefts Cissnei's body, that returns to her body, and suddenly that she stood up on her feet glance at the General. Once Cissnei gain her senses, and under she silently tensed about Ino was implanted a message from Weiss about her choice.

"Thanks for catching my body." She said to Ironwood, appreciates.

"Anytime, Ms. Yamanaka, can you gave regards to Glynda." The general grateful, receiving a nod from Ino.

"Can I dismiss? I needed to get some shift in the hospital, or heading to the police station for some more info." Ino asked.

 _'And she's a medic too.'_ Jacques concluded.

"Yes, you may. And can you give me some medication before you go? It's my head of course, is starting to get sore." Ironwood replied, seeing rubbing his temples with his organic hand instead of his cybernetic.

"Sure, General Ironwood. And I assume that you went overwork last night." Ino replied, receiving a nod from the General of Atlas. "Can you seat down."

As do as Ino said, which its doctor's orders, and the patient needs to be obeyed. As Jacques and Whitley was curious, and seeing her doing several of strange hand gestures she made, and that causes everyone's eyes widen, minus Ironwood (He was aware about chakra from Yugito). They were then completely floored when Ino's hands started to glowing green as she places them into his head.

"Feeling better?" Ino asked, while her Mystical Palm Jutsu does her work to heal his worst headache.

"My headache is getting better." Ironwood replied, looked relaxing. Since he was went overwork last night while repairing the system. Since Ino is a medic, an interrogator, and also a Psychiatrist.

 _'A healing aura? That's most interesting ability…'_ Jacques thought, looked amazed seeing its unheard for uses aura to heal wounds, just as uses to regenerate wounds when combat. Although, he wasn't aware about that when there's Yugito, Bee, Samui, Atsui, Karui, and Omoi. Since those are the only people possessed that kind of power.

And also Yugito and Bee can transforms into a mountain-size beast with multiple tails.

"Whoa…" Cessnei muttered, amazed for seeing an aura can heal wounds such as regenerate the user. Most of all, there are so many mysterious about the theories of aura.

Jacques had witnessed this blond girl's potential, since she is not like Naruto, being a blonde such as Yang Xiao Long.

Once Ino finished healed Ironwood's headache, and then her hands were faded, and then places her hands off on his hand, and advised. "You better be sure that do not restrain yourself, General, doctor's orders."

"I appreciated, Ms. Yamanaka. Thank you." James said to Ino, once again with appreciation.

"You're welcome, General Ironwood." Ino said smiled, being praised.

"I must admit about having one of Mrs. Uzumaki's apprentices like you besides Glynda that surely did need most experience medics." James comment, which that surprises Jacques about C. Sakura's married name, and also somehow relates to this girl which happens to be a student as well.

Turns out, they had another energy source that similar to Aura, which he need that power, and know how to harness it, along with the scientist wanted to know how it was.

 _'I MUST have her in Atlas…'_ Jacques thought, which by judging the similar appearance as his daughter, due of her blue eyes, and looked like Weiss. So, he needed a substitute for Weiss. _'No, this girl is trained in infiltration…'_ **(2)**

By judging the look on her expression Ino have. It will be a bad idea for having her around that would be means that bring a spy in Atlas' ranks, which will learn its secrets to the enemy. Guessing that she must've been trained for within the shadows, as an assassin for hired.

Ino sighed for needed to get back to Vale for helping some other people were under custody and .

"Well, I better go. I needed to get back to hospital once I needed-"

Ino was about to finished in mid-sentence, until Winter steps inside in Ironwood's quarters when the automatic doors opened, causes the group to startled seeing the elder white-haired specialist comes in.

Jacques and Whitley (which unaware his hand clenches behind his back) for expecting Winter came, which after her punishment from the General Ironwood had lift off.

As Winter gave a salute at the General before him, and James respond to salutes her.

"General Ironwood, sir. My apologized for I went AWOL for my duties in overseas. I'm sure you're aware why I'm here?" Winter questions to the General. Before Ironwood receives a message from her, before her punishment is lift, followed by when he was send overseas once she done her duty.

Afterwards when Winter had heard about what happen in Vale, and also the tournament in Beacon. So she had needed to get with the fastest airship to see if Weiss is alright, she got worried about her. And also her sister's boyfriend, Gaara, and along with Blake Belladonna, being another girlfriend of his and Weiss.

"Yes…you aware about your sister, and so am I." Ironwood replied, which since Winter is the only sister to Weiss instead of her father, Jacques.

With Winter noticed her father and Whitley in her presence before her, along with Tseng and Cissnei.

"Winter…" Jacques greeted his eldest daughter.

"Father…" Winter greeted back, and then turns her gaze at youngest brother. "…Whitley."

"Why hello, my sister dearest…" Whitley replied his greeting to his eldest sister, keeping his expression for she gotten in his nerves. Which Winter was didn't get along with him, along with Weiss.

"Why are you and father are here?" The eldest asked her youngest brother, frowning, before she wanted to take Weiss to her place, to get move in to their home.

"Same way as you here…" Whitley replied. "We are here for our sister Weiss, to take her back home."

Winter was still frowning about Whitley's expression. She had suspicious about the fact for being the youngest, and also jealousy for their talents, and skilled with a semblance. After all, which is what Weiss told her that she is the only the person who precious and important to her.

"Excuse me…" Ino's voice that causes Winter turns to her. Before the blonde observes her, namely studied her appearances, and spoke up. "Hold a minute: You have White hair, Ice Queen-persona as Weiss and Kurenai-sensei, and even a sword on her hip. You're the sister of Weiss, Winter, right?"

"Yes, I am assuming that you're one of Naruto's friends, correct?" Winter replied, surprised for expecting Ino had heard from Weiss.

"Yes, Ms. Winter. We were been friends since in the Academy, well…you know what we're from." Ino replied, shrugged. "And the names Ino, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet an elder sister to Weiss in this quite acquaintance."

"Pleasure." The elder white-haired ice queen replied, as they took shake hands. "And Ms. Ino, can you tell me about where I can find Kakashi Hatake?"

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei is in…" Ino was about to replied to Winter about Team 7's teacher, and notice something odd about her. This is of course, being the gossip queen, which made her expression for teasing.

"Are you and sensei are…"

Ino lift her pinky at her, that causes Winter flinched with a small tint of pink in her cheeks, unaware for Cissnei was shocked for seeing her blush, it is a first time.

Winter suddenly turns her head away (like a Tsundere), replied. "It's none your business…it's classified."

Winter got call Kakashi for late in the hour before she was been duty in overseas. Well, before the virus that disables the CCT tower when the attack was been started. She haven't got call from the silver masked jonin for some time.

"Oh…is that so…" Ino frowns for admitted Winter is crush or love interests on Kakashi, she cannot denied the fact about it and spoke up. "Well, whatever you say, he's at the Mansion right now. Sharpen up his skills."

"I see…well, you and I had some discussion. We would like to speak Mr. Uzumaki regarding about some…business." Winter stated, can tell for sure about Kakashi need some training about improve his skills.

"Which Naruto you referred to: Kurosaki-sensei or our knucklehead friend?" Ino asked.

Winter was also aware about having another Naruto as the younger counterpart. She watches the news about having two Narutos. One is dubbed as Kurosaki, and the other is theirs.

"Your knucklehead friend? I needed to give appreciation for trained my sister while I was overseas." The white-haired swordsman replied. "And I was hoping I would have to discuss with Mr. Kurosaki, as well."

"Sure, I'll contact Kurosaki-sensei about your sudden arrival. He was at the Mansion as well." Ino replied, as she took out her purple theme scroll phone, and pick up Kurosaki's phone number.

"What mansion was it?" Winter asked curiously, before she heard about Ino mention having a mansion in Patch.

Until Jacques wasn't expecting Winter planning to meet the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, before meeting the younger one who decline his offer to negotiate. So which he wanted him to be working for the manufacture the seals that been anxious to get his hands on? Failed to copy the same way, and didn't know how to get it function just like the Explosive tags.

Any minute for Ino found his number, and waiting for him answered from the older counterpart of Naruto, and until he did answered right now.

"Hey, sensei… Listen, there's someone wanted to discuss with you… Well, it's Weiss' elder sister Winter… Uh-huh, I'll tell her about meeting you at the mansion, by taking her there."

Jacques was tensed about Naruto Uzumaki's older counterpart, which he and along with his wife from another world and also lived in Shell Town, the first source were the location of Pronterra was.

As he steps in, grab Ino's shoulder turns that causes the blonde turns her attention to him, before she will hang-up to end the call.

"Excuse me, young lady? I wanted to speak the man who manufactures those explosive tags and storage scrolls. Tell him about: 'Jacques Schnee wanted to discuss with you'." He said to Ino for telling C. Naruto about this. It was a serious matter, as much as this man wanted more power for the Kingdom in Atlas.

Ino didn't know what to do about this white-haired man who happens to be Weiss' father, former actually, and notice the other male teen with white hair were his son and brother of Weiss and Winter. She had a feeling that she never liked this man.

"Sure…" Ino replied, as she went to the phone. "Kurosaki-sensei, wait…There's Jacques Schnee, the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company wanted to discuss with you…"

Ino didn't added 'and Weiss' father', due for never been a better parent then any responsible.

"Oh…I thought that as well…I see…I understand sensei…bye."

With that, Ino hang up to end call, and turns to Jacques, replied. "Sensei approved your offer, before Winter…and Mr. Schnee, he said wanted why you wanted to talk to him?"

"It's business matter." Jacques replied.

Ino still frowning for she didn't like that one, along with Ironwood, which of course about he was curious about how to harness the other inner-power.

"Winter Schnee…" Ironwood called out, causes the eldest white-haired woman turns to the general, and seeing him took out a letter underneath his coat, before look a glance at the name where give it to. "Your sister wanted to give you this, when you're arrived."

With the General of Atlas handed Winter the letter of Weiss, before she takes it, which of course that made her proud, before the general notice her expression. After all, Winter did sure did for her sister got her freedom.

"And also you, Ms. Cissnei…" He concluded, before he took out another letter, and handed to Jacques' bodyguard, unaware for he holds other two letters that belongs to Klein and her mother.

Which causes Jacques frowning for Weiss given letters to her friend and sister, instead of him and Whitley? Turns out, she didn't consider him a father, due the fact in the past.

"And also you, Whitley…" He finished, that he took out his 'final' letter to Whitley. "And she wanted to tell you that you can have the position as 'heir' of the family."

That made Whitley keeping his expression of anger for Weiss being sarcasm. Which she will no longer need the family's fortune, due being disowned and inheritable. And even Jacques clenches his fist, hardly for his despicable estrange daughter mocks him.

 **==Later==**

They are taking Jacques' personal expensive airship; but walking around the lands is sure is troublesome for what Shikamaru had stated.

Once they arrived, which causes Jacques, Whitley, along with Cissnei and Tseng shocking then they arrives the Uzumaki mansion. While in the airship; Ino was invited by Winter due the connecting of the friendship with the Uzumaki and Weiss, so she and Winter were having an conversation, while Cissnei decide to join the conversation, which Jacques and Whitley were ignored the fact about this matter.

They are standing in the entrance gate with a Uzumaki emblem above the door.

Once they are inside, which surprises them, minus Ino, for seeing a huge mansion on their eyes beyond the walls, which it's unlikely then theirs due its design. Which is the most important part was, seeing a group of most of the students in Beacon like Team HRNS, KAIT, and several members of Team SSGN and RWBY were training in the largest open field.

They have been training while in this weather of snow.

First was, seeing Hinata was training with her Gentle Fist in the training post. Lee, Ren, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji was sparing with taijutsu, it's a last man standing spar, instead of their weapons. While Naruto did spar with Yang with her fist and Ruby with their weapons too; Naruto duel wielded his Kuramasaiga in sword-form and tri-prong kunai.

Along with Team FRHY, HRMY, Sakura, Tenten, and their senseis were sparing their students' hard work, while Asuma wasn't in pleasant. Don't forget Team J(N)PR, minus N, as in Nora? She doesn't WANT her to be in this exercise session while Lee did sure do keep up, Pyrrha and Jaune were sparring, which the blonde knight needed to sharpen his skills.

After Sasuke, Gaara, Weiss, and Blake were departs in separate ways for their journey, along with Shiru, Mari, Karou, Vance, and Exel. Which it's completely A-Okay for having to be sure that having their safe journey to Haven will be finding answers once they're going as well.

Displaying for their attacks of their trademark attacks, exchange blows one to another, and etc. while sparring in this open field.

"I guess that me and the others were been training nonstop." Ino stated, explaining to Winter, Jacques, White, and two of their bodyguards while watching the spar. "I on the other hand, was about returning to Vale for my part-time while Shikamaru and Choji were having their time as well. We already finished our training secession with Asuma-sensei…so I'm better get going."

As Ino turns to the people from Solitas region, informed, before formed her rat hand seal. "I'll be heading to Vale for continue my hospital work."

Whitley broke out the surprised, turns to Ino, spoke up. "Miss, wait-"

*Swift!*

Before the white-haired male Schnee could finish, suddenly Ino disappeared with a swirling wind with leaving leaves left behind, just like Ruby's speed semblance leaves some rose petals, that surprises Jacques, Whitley, and two of their bodyguards were surprised, minus Winter for she had seen it already, right before.

"What the heck is that? Is that part of her semblance?" Whitley exclaimed seeing where Ino had vanished, before he was bit irritated for ogling Ino for wanted to be his woman.

"No, young man, that wasn't a semblance…" C. Naruto's voice, which causes the group turns to see C. Naruto with his usual attire with orange haori with black flames. "That was chakra."

"Katra?" Cissnei asked, before she spoke up, while the two male Schnee, along with Tseng didn't mind for one of their bodyguards were questions about this subject.

"No, young lady, it's 'chakra'." C. Naruto/Kurosaki corrected and answered.

"He's right…" Winter confirmed it, and turns to them, and explained. "Once told me about Chakra is a manifestation of combination of physical and mental energy. It's an alternate similar to Aura."

That surprises Jacques about this alternate energy source of Aura is indeed a mystery power. Which also similar to the Four Maidens' power? So what secrets about how it works.

"Because of that power, such as can breaths fire on its mouth without dust to performs Nature's Wrath. And also uses hand-gestures as well." The white-haired female added.

"Wait, Ms. Winter? That kind of energy has never been recorded in Remnant." Tseng spoke up, in the first time. Questions about the energy that never been record in the archive. Since Winter maybe a classmate to her, but also being less friend.

"That's because, it wasn't…" C. Naruto answered, that surprises Tseng and Cisseni was disbelief about that energy wasn't record in the history. But this is new subject that it was unheard about.

As the older blonde turns to Jacques Schnee, who had heard that kind of power that way better then Aura, it had a theory for having two energy source such as Aura and Chakra will became a powerful huntsman and/or super soldier.

"Now, Mr. Jacques Schnee…" C. Naruto begun causes the CEO of the SDC turns to him. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

In C. Naruto's statement, he felt an intense negative emotion within those two male of the Schnee Family, namely Jacques and Whitley, minus Winter, Cissnei, and Tseng. According to his brother and younger counterpart about Weiss' father is like the greedy, cleaver, and backstabbing man which he wanted to win.

"Let's talk privacy." Jacques replied, which made C. Naruto nods confirms it, and mentally added. _'I wanted to know how that energy called 'chakra'. And what are its secrets…'_

"HAA!" Hinata's voice roared.

*VBOOM!*

That startles the group, minus C. Naruto and Winter, turns to see Hinata palm-strike the post, a strong one that causes the ground to tremble.

"HEH!" She yelled, and strikes another palm strike, even stronger, that causes the training post shook from the force.

"Such power and strength…" Jacques muttered expecting that power is able to make the huntsman stronger and faster.

" **Fang Over Fang!** "

Witnessing Kiba and his so-called 'pet' Akamaru had performs a double spinning drill attack on them.

" **Dynamic Entry!** "

Suddenly, seeing Rock Lee flying kicks at neither of Neji Hyuga, nor Lie Ren, nor Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru direct into. Until they made them jumped back that causes a huge explosion from the kick made contact.

" **Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!** "

Neji launched a high-speed palm thrust, which causes everyone among the people surprised for seeing launched an air-wave towards their sparing partners.

Until seeing Tenten had finished her sparring with anyone among the group, and places a target on the training post. As she steps back, and took out two storage scrolls, and unraveled them that surrounds her, that making more shocking for seeing the weapons' mistress took out kunais and shurikens in poof of smoke, and throws them at the target in great accuracy that hits on the center, followed by the rest.

Jacques can tell it was a storage scroll that Naruto Uzumaki once again manufactures an aura-powered storage scrolls for carried anything in the pocket dimension. As he send someone to purchase it, and tried to copy the same thing, and needed to know how it will function well.

*BOOM!*

"NO FAIR, NARUTO!"

An outburst of Ruby had heard that causes turn to see which shocking in surprises even more for seeing Naruto with his Tailed beast Chakra Mode, his body is covered in gold flames with black markings, which seeing him arms crossed with a foxy-grin, seeing two pair of chakra arms on his body in the back that hanged his girls upside down, also wrapped with chakra chains that shots out onto the ground that restraints Yang's arms, while taking Ruby's Crescent Rose away.

Thank god for Ruby wears black stocking, if Naruto can see her white panty through those, if see react for seeing her protect her modesty by the eyes of everyone on the training field, and Yang still wore her tight shorts of hers, while everyone else made their own business for focus on getting stronger.

"You know, Ruby. We ninjas can fight fair and square." Naruto said, while smiling at his lover with his foxy-grinned. This makes Ruby pout, along with Yang. Which to be unfair for Naruto play dirty.

"What the!?" Jacques could not believe about seeing Naruto's sudden formed that engulf with golden flames, which he can tell that his strength is so intense.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny, whiskers; can you put us down, please?" Yang exclaimed, pouted.

"Sure, whatever you say." Naruto replied, as he recalled his chains, and slowly puts Ruby and Yang, until another additional chakra arms appear on his body, and land his girls into their feet. Before he tosses Ruby's Crescent Rose back to the redhead scythe wielder, before she catches it.

Once Ruby and Yang on their feet, until suddenly that Naruto deactivate his Chakra Mode, into his usual attire. Jacques and Whitley were completely astonished for the blonde's newfound power. Not just Naruto, and the other occupants such as his friends and comrades were been trained so hard to be a better huntsman.

Jacques mind about Naruto's Chakra chains were true, he did got his mother's ability. That's why he wanted him for his side under the business.

"Say, girls, let's hit some hot bath. Doing this training needs some dip." Naruto suggested.

"Sure, I could some warm bath too." Ruby replied. "Man, training in this season sure I could need some."

As before Naruto, Ruby, and Yang was about heading to the bathhouse, and until stops its tracks, before their presence of Weiss' father, and new familiar faces besides him, along with two bodyguards of theirs.

Naruto didn't really like that man in the first time during the Tanabata Festival, he hate the fact for forcing Weiss to married himself. Ruby and Yang had the same boat, which what kind of father who manipulate their female white-haired teammate of theirs for planning to have him to cooperate their company and Atlas.

"Let's go, girls…we can't just stand around, staring at them." Naruto said, sternly.

As the Sunflower duo nod for agreed with their lover, and then they heading to the bathhouse, without a second glance and say anything. Since Jacques still upset for he should had made Naruto as his business partner for Atlas.

With C. Naruto, Winter, along Jacques (aka Schnee President) and Whitley saw the retreat forms of Naruto and his girls. Jacques was still upset for Naruto rejecting. How dare he refused his offer for doing for this for the company and Atlas. But, this other Naruto will do the same thing, if he will also rejected. After all, he was also the richest man around in Vale besides his wife.

As Winter broke out the silence, before she saw Kakashi training Sakura and Fu, along with C. Sakura/Sakuya.

"I better head to Lieutenant Hatake for some urgent matter. After the discussion with Mr. Kurosaki Uzumaki." Winter informed, as she left her family and bodyguards, while C. Naruto is among the group. Not to mention about adding 'Uzumaki' on C. Naruto's alias name besides Arashi.

So with that, as C. Naruto gesture at the mansion, and said. "Come on, let's have a talk…"

Without hesitated, Jacques obliged C. Naruto for being for this discussion. Let's just hoped that this meeting would at least go well…

 **==With Neji==**

A Hyuga prodigy looked satisfied happiness and energetic unlike Nora or Lee, for he found love, before he had his freedom for he is no longer bare the curse of the Birdcage seal.

While sparring with Lee, Ren, and Kiba along with Akamaru, as the dog-like slashes with his nailed fingers, and taijutsu expert were launched a volley of punches and kicks.

Until Kiba spoke up about something, while sparing neither Lee, nor Ren, nor Neji.

"You sure had a good mood today, Neji?" He questions the former branch member of Hyuga, before notice his expression.

"He's right; it's not like you weren't cold and serious." Ren stated.

"I agreed with my youthful friends here, Neji." Lee agrees with Kiba. "What makes you so youthful, last night?"

That causes Neji tensed for a sudden question, and exclaimed. " **Rotation!** "

Neji creates a large dome of spinning chakra that causes hits Lee's leg before made contact, while Kiba jumped back along with Akamaru for almost get hit by his ultimate defense, along with Ren before he stops in his track, and stand-by waiting his defense slows down for creates an opening.

Once Kiba landed on the ground, after seeing Neji subside his offense/defense jutsu, never expecting him uses it in full-power and he questions.

"What the hell is gotten into you, Neji?"

Neji looks away, huffed, replied. "It's none your business."

Kiba was about to growl for his rudeness, and tensed suddenly his nose picked up with something in the air.

"Dude, is that…?" Kiba was about say, that causes Neji flinched for he cursed himself mentally about he had forgotten about he had a good sense of smell, which he was careless after all. "Alright, give us some details? Have you sex with big-boob chick?"

"REALLY? That means my youthful teammate is finally bloom!?" Lee exclaimed.

"I never thought Neji would deflower Shiru in the first place." Ren said commentary.

Yesterday, Neji had been dating with Shiru for something, before Naruto and his girls, Ruby and Yang; and Gaara, and his girls, Weiss and Blake. Guess he and Shiru wasn't the only people who had spending their wonderful night.

 **==Earlier, A day ago, In Patch==**

Neji and Shiru was been walking around the streets in the town of Patch. Most of the male and female teens were alike were pretty jealous for seeing how cute couple they were, most of the adults were awestruck for how cute they were.

It's the same time when Naruto and his girls Ruby and Yang (like spending time in the graves of Summer Rose and Naruto's parents Minato and Kushina), being the daughters of Taiyang, along with Summer and Raven (each daughter of theirs).

The girls were jealous for seeing Shiru's biggest bosom that put them in shame. While the boys were also seeing a handsome face and cold expression for sure. Just like Naruto does, he sure did dated Taiyang's daughters, along with Gaara, dated Blake, a cat faunus, and Weiss Schnee, the former heiress.

It was last night, after the evacuation in Vale during the Grimm was swarmed, before the White Fang allied with ROOT ANBU attacking the city and the school in Beacon.

Surely that Patch is the only location to set as a refugee community center to be sure. Until then, when the threat is still around the city will be purged…

But until…not just the Grimm that terrifies anyone…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _Once they arriving Patch, while the other ships were lead to different locations such as the Heaven Federation base._

 _Now with everyone is arrived in the island when before some of the most experience with first-aid or any medical knowledge. It sure had a lot of casualties during the invasion._

 _While Shiru had patching Neji's arm with her medical ninjutsu, since fighting with Grimm or members in ROOT. It was the most intense battle for how just like the last 'Great War'. In Neji's statement, just like in 2 Ninja Wars before Warring States Era, where the battle between two famous clans: the Uchiha and the Senju._

 _"Shiru!"_

 _That startles the busty shadow user startled turns to see her father, approaching, armed with a katana he brought for his travels. Its been a while he haven't wield it during his guard days, before Shina was alive._

 _"Father!" Shiru exclaimed, before her hands were faded._

 _"I'm so glad you're safe." Kiyoto said relief for seeing her daughter is safe, as he gave his daughter an embrace, as they broke out. "Where's Karou, your brother?"_

 _"He is still helping the people to evacuate in Vale. While he decides to stay, lead the forces." She replied._

 _"I see…" Shiru's father replied, understanding, before he turns to Neji. "…Hyuga…"_

 _That causes Neji flinched, which he needed to be brave for being a Hyuga with pride, as a branch member._

 _"You and I had some talked afterwards…and you better get some rest for tomorrow. I needed you for your full strength."_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Before too long when the people made it out, alive, but the rest of the people were been killed during the attack, under a bright flash of light that engulfs Beacon Tower that somehow caused by Ruby's silver eyes have been released. This before Ruby's silver eyed heritage haven't been reveal ever since.

Neji had followed what Shiru's father suggestion for needed to rest up for tomorrow. Something regarding giving blessings…

Once Neji recovered and also spending time with Shiru is the most wonderful time around. As until then, Kiyoto came in among the public, before the couple expecting him to be here.

"Let's go somewhere else, so you and I had settled this." He said, as turns and walking away, which Neji cannot refuse, and Shiru was concerned her boyfriend facing her father.

 **==At the Open Field==**

The area is covered with snow, due the Season of the Winter, it's on the few miles away on the town, since there's a small pack of Grimm wondering around the forest. And surely for this is between two man facing each other. Neji wins for Shiru to be this relationship, while he will have her father's blessing to date with her.

Neji is armed with his Fateful Seeker strapped on his back, which of course that he need take advantage. Which he wore his attire due its color white, which he will needed a good distance. But, it's a bad idea for Kiyoto was a skilled warrior when he can tell that he was a Royal Guard, and most skillful too.

Kiyoto is armed with a katana strapped on his back as well, with a skilled with a ninja that been trained by a wandering ninja that been come across, but…it happens to be C. Naruto for his lessons.

With the father of Shiru and Kaoru had spoken. "Neji Hyuga…you're going out with my daughter, aren't you?"

Neji remain silent and calm for hold himself from fear for the question of Kiyoto Kage.

"Yes…" He replied, hesitated a second, before replied. "I was gonna talk to you about that regarding that night…"

"I see…I won't accept a fool who can't take care of my daughter, much less himself." He said, which causes Neji need to keep his expression. "Like your ignorant and arrogant fools like the Hyuga Clan. Strong and pride…Are you like those fools?"

Neji couldn't blame himself and his clan's arrogant ways. Before he was, always said 'fate' and 'destiny', until Naruto changes him, and fixes the Hyuga Clan. But until he lost his ways, due Naruto had started his new start with Gaara, when the aftermath of the 'Konoha Crush'.

"But…the best way is…I know you're impressive with your unique taijutsu." Kiyoto stated. "The Aura level will shall reached to red? The rules: no weapons other then tools, no semblance, no dojutsu, just taijutsu only."

"…I accept." Neji accepted, before he took his sniper rifle and toss it at Shiru, before she catches it, and her father also followed as well, before seeing her father glance at his daughter.

"Shiru, you will be the referee for checking our aura level." He said to Shiru.

"Oh! Y-yeah, sure, dad." Shiru replied, as she took her scroll, and pressing several of icons for making a board for the tournaments in this application.

Seeing Neji and Kiyoto's aura level is 100% gauge of their aura, as Shiru declared. "Full gauge, are you two ready…?"

Both man nodded determination, as Kiyoto form his taijutsu stance, while followed by Neji's Gentle Fist stance, since he will not uses his Byakugan, after all, since when his father was alive which he can fight with Gentle Fist without his dojutsu activate. **(3)**

"So…begin."

With the fight begins, Kiyoto and Neji dashed each other towards to made contact for making the first move. Now with Kiyoto made a barrage of punches, as Neji blocks them and parries every strike.

Kiyoto narrowed his eyes, and then performs a roundhouse kick, once Neji tried to dodged it, but he got hit, hard. That sends Neji sideways, Shiru saw Neji's aura level is drop to 91%, it was a first attack.

" **Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!** " Neji exclaimed, and launched a air wave in his palm towards Kiyoto. Causes the latter to dodge on the side, and charged at him.

Seeing Kiyoto took out a shuriken, toss it in mid-air, and creating several hand seals that causes Neji had recognized those seals before.

" **Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Suddenly a single shuriken turns into hundreds of them launched towards him.

" **Rotation!** " Neji yelled, as he spun himself to create a chakra dome that protects him from incoming projectiles.

Until Kiyoto rushed over before waiting for Neji subside his ultimate defense, the moment to strike. Once its stops, causes Neji to react for Kiyoto will strike, which he can tell the timing of how long he uses his Eight Trigrams: Rotation.

After Neji reacts, and launched a Air Palm at him, that causes Kiyoto crossed his arms that took the blow, that staggered back, that skids in the distance.

Shiru was surprised for seeing her father's aura level drop to 96#, which Neji's attack wasn't enough to take the hit.

"Good, Neji Hyuga! Do it, more!" Kiyoto exclaimed, getting serious.

Neji gritted his teeth for the blow he took wasn't enough, and he rushed over to Kiyoto before he made a defensive stance.

Neji took several of palm-strikes at him, while Kiyoto is blowing them, as the latter will make a counterattack, once the hyuga prodigy left himself open, and then there it is.

As Kiyoto gives a haymaker to punches Neji, and then made also an counterattack. As Neji deflects his attack, and strikes him multiple jabs in his fingers and palm strikes, and performs Rotation that damage.

Shiru was happy for seeing Neji had upper hand her father, which is that his aura level is drop to 87%.

"Heh, not bad." Kiyoto admitted about Neji's sudden counterattack. "Now, FOCUS ON CONTINUE THE FIGHT!"

With a outburst, as Kiyoto toss a kunai at Neji, which before he could used Rotation, until notice a familiar paper that wrap the handle of kunai.

"Explosive tag!" Neji exclaimed, as he move his head aside, which tensed caught on his eye for seeing a volley of shurikens heads directs to him, which he was completely distract at the moment.

Suddenly the explosive tag blow off that causes the shockwave pushed him due the fact he was unable to dodge it in time, until the shurikens got hit him, barely before he had crossed his arms as well to take the blow, causes his aura level drop to 89%.

*WHAM!*

Neji being struck in his abdomen by Kiyoto's kick, which causes his aura level drops to 75%. The hyuga prodigy huntsman-in-training was in distance from the results of the attack. Never expecting the jonin-rank opponent who is bests him.

As Neji is on the stance, which of course that this battle is really intense…

"GOOD! Guess you NOT a coward after all!" Kiyoto exclaimed.

"It's because of Naruto told me about never giving up." Neji replied. "Let's see that I'm not a coward after all!"

"That's the spirit!" Shiru's father stated, as he coated his fist with aura, due its fact for offensive and defensive, and healing, before he'll charged in. "You better put everything you got on it."

"I will!" Neji replied, as he followed him as well, which he will used more powerful of the variation of the Eight-Trigrams Vacuum Palm.

In the slow motion, which seeing Kiyoto will made contact with a punch, before he launched it, while Neji is needed to get close to strike. Until the hyuga prodigy ready to deflect Kiyoto's strike.

Once the punch is on the distance, and…

*Swack!*

Neji is able quickly swap Kiyoto's arm, and spoke up.

" **Eight Trigrams…** " He begins, and strike him in the chest, that causes Kiyoto stumbled back for he was disbelief for Neji was able to doing deflect his punch, then felt a agony that struck into his chest, as the branch hyuga narrowed his eyes, sharpened.

Neji places his palms on the side, and yelled. " **…Hazan Strike!** "

He launched a powerful wave of chakra emitted from his palm, which sends Kiyoto flying back, that causing severe damage. Results to create a large explode that Kiyoto got hit pretty hard, that made dust cloud mix with snow surrounds him.

Once the smoke is clears, until then which it reveals to be Kiyoto stood up, in his feet, as he glances at Neji…smiling.

"Good fight, Neji Hyuga…" He said, looked tired in defeat. "You won the fight…"

Shiru couldn't believe Neji defeat her father, until she flinched, before she look over her scroll to see her father's aura level is 1%, red.

As Kiyoto collapse on his feet, causes Shiru ran into her father, followed by Neji.

"Father, you're alright?" She asked, as she went to help her father.

"I'm okay, Shiru. This old man of yours is tough while I was doing my job bodyguards your mother." He replied, causes her sighed in relief, and until he turns to Neji, before he approaches him, and gave him a hand to help him up.

Neji accepts it, and left Kiyoto up, and being pulled by the latter, and said. "And take care of Shiruba, or I'll come for you."

That causes Neji flinched for been threaten by Kiyoto, and so much being a overprotective father.

"Oh, right, I will, sir." Neji replied, as he places his hand on top of his, as he left them alone, heading back to town to patch up some wounds.

As Shiru hugs him and kissed him. As Kiyoto turn his head over his shoulder staring at the kissing couple. Like how is that when they made official during the time in the party for celebration for the advance during the Vytal Festival.

"Shina…" Kiyoto spoke up, turning his head, looking to the sky, after seeing Neji and Shiru made their moment. "I hope you're watching our daughter had found love when you and I made love…"

At the moment, seeing a transparent image of a Shina appears in his eyes, a bright smile at the heavens. A simple tear flow onto his eye for how he loves her for all eternity, he did sure look happy for how he misses her. If she was alive, she and him will watches their daughter grows up, even more…

 **==Later, at Night==**

Before bedtime, Team SSGN, along with RWBY, JNPR, HR(N)S, KAIT, FRHY, Yugito and Bee were heading to their rooms for have some rest for tonight. After spending time, they were having dinner with the Professors in Beacon, and their former senseis of Rookie 12 Generation.

Until Neji permission to C. Naruto about Shiru will come by, since each room having sound-proof seals, and so he replied for wanted to sleep with her. Since the older counterpart of Naruto was understands why he wanted Shiru to come. So it's the best to leave their moment after all, they needed some 'room'.

After for so long, Neji and Shiru had been dating for most of the time around Patch. They been spending hours for how they been enjoy and accompany each other.

The same night that before Naruto had sex with Ruby and Yang, along with Gaara and his girls as well. Until then, when Shiru arrived in this late night in the shadows, as Neji kisses her for sudden arrival, and dragged themselves in the guest room.

 **(Lemon Scene - Starts)**

 **(AN: This is Neji's first time made pair with an OC. Which it's unlikely to Zeke x Amber.)**

Once they arrived the room, which the sound-proof seals is activate. Shiru was kisses Neji as before they went in, and Neji kisses her back. In this time their kisses becoming more hungry and passionate.

As Shiru begins to strip her clothes, while kissing him, passionately as she leads him to the futon bed.

Once they sat on the bed, which Neji was seeing Shiru completely strip naked, all he could see was a peerless beautiful woman who was smiling. Neji looked astonished and disbelief for seeing how massive her bust was.

This is how Shiru hates the most, and depends, its looks drop dead gorgeous. As the busty shadow user hugs him, as he felt her massive breasts touches his chest.

"It's our first time, right?" Shiru asked.

Neji heard it right about how Shiru's point being their first time. When she had stripping his kimono shirt that surprises her for seeing such a well-build muscles, right until he had take off his headband once he's entered this room, and before removing his navy-gray apron on his waist, leaving his pants of his, he could feel her skin directly now.

And until Shiru removes his pants, that surprises her for seeing his member, looked rest up.

"Neji, if you're wondering about 'that'? Don't worry, it's safe day. But if it wasn't, I wouldn't mind." Shiru stated.

"Maybe placing Birth-control seal will do the trick." Neji concluded.

"Good point. And please…call me 'Sil'." She replied and insisted, making him smiled for being called.

Shiru must have been holding back a lot, and then Neji had started felt his member is started to get hard. And then she begun stroke it and smiled.

"My, you're really big. Is your family being well-endowed works for both genders?" She asked.

"Well…Lady Hinata had her mother's beauty, body, and personality, while I had from father." Neji said embarrassed. "Well, it happens in the Hyuga Clan."

"Oh, I see…if you say so." Shiru understands, while stroking his member until it reaches to harden.

And then Shiru begun sucking on his member, that causes to Neji to feel really good in the first time. She keeps going and going, until Neji place his hand on her head, while sucking and moaning for how making her official lover was.

Within minutes later, Neji felt that his member is suddenly twitch, that can tell that he was about to burst for reaching his limits while Shiru keeps going.

"S-Sil, I'm…!"

Shiru heard about Neji was about release some of his load, and spoke up, mumbling. "I-Its okay, Neji…Just let it out…"

As she increase the tempo, as she keeps sucking, and suddenly playing his testicles which she felt that it's getting expend which means that it's about coming out on the tip.

And any moment, Neji couldn't hold back anymore, and yelled in grunted to burst off.

*Spurt!*

"Ahhhhhhn~!" Shiru's eyes snapped open, felt his load is released on her mouth, and her cheeks is been expand that results for didn't expecting for he had been holding it for some time.

Shiru closed her eyes and swallowing it in the last drop, she taste his load for how it looks delicious for been cum inside in her mouth. Once she finished swallowed her load, and pull herself out on his member, then she looks at him, smiling.

"My, it tastes good." Shiru/Sil stated, before her eyes gaze at something expecting. "Oh, looks like your 'buddy' is sleeping."

And suddenly his member is started to calm down for a minute. Which he didn't had a lots of stamina as Naruto does. And Shiru is now lied down onto the futon bed; she was waiting for taking her virginity in the first time.

Neji is also move onto her, and Shiru leans into him. And she started to stroke his member as his member is started to get harden again, as she kisses him and making up with him.

And then Shiru lay down on the bed, while kissing with Neji, and stroking his member until it reaches its peak. Now the hyuga prodigy is got top of her, and the green-haired busty shadow kunoichi guides him in her womanhood.

"Are you ready?" Neji asked, receiving a nod from Shiru, and then thrust his 'katana' into her in. hearing her moan a bit, as blood is coming out from her 'sheath', as she smile for her virginity is taken.

"We're finally doing it." She said being pleasured, as lean her lips onto his, for kissing him more.

And then Neji and Shiru made love within minutes for who he thrust her in and out. Her soft interiors were gripping his member as if she doesn't want to let go, with their hands together which also they cannot let each other go.

Within minutes later, Shiru was being pleasure since he did nipping her neck and bosoms while having sex, and suddenly Neji felt his member tremble once again, meaning that he was about to burst while keeping going, almost get climax. Neji had sped up his thrusting into being released.

And any seconds left with a final thrust, Neji grunts for its coming out, and then…

*Spurt!*

"Ahhhhhhnnnn~!" Shiru moans, climaxing.

*Splurt!*

"AAAAHHHHHH~!" She screaming for another load erupts that onto her womb, spraying rope after rope of cum into her awaiting canal, painting inside white.

Shiru's face looked bliss with her eyes remain still instead rolled behind her head and tongue sticks out. The feeling of having her insides filled by the man she loved. And now, Neji collapse onto top of her, catching some air, heavily, along with Shiruba.

 **(Lemon Scene - Ended)**

And then Neji rolled over onto the side of the Futon bed, and then Shiru lay her head on his chest, and then some of the load spill out on the futon bed, before closed her legs.

Neji looked to see Shiru having a look that craves for more, until the green-haired girl turns to her lover.

"So Neji, up for round 2?" She asked, cooed.

Neji sighed couldn't denied his lover's wish, and replied. "Sure…"

Shiru squeal, and kisses him, and looks like they both took a step into adulthood…

 **==Present==**

Neji couldn't help how wonderful was when he surely did gave multiple times to keep going. And then before that, she left with her brother and Mari. And then he had place a birth-control seal so that she and Neji were not ready to have children.

As Neji took out a Vivid Card on his headband that always place it there, so instead in the pockets, with Shiru's name in it, which he will find her, once he had needed more extend training.

Lee, Ren, Kiba and Akamaru can tell about that expression for Shiru's departure with Weiss, Gaara, and Blake, along with her twin brother Karou and friend Mari.

So with Neji place the Vivid Card back into his headband, and turns to his sparing partners, looked serious. "Alright, let's continue our training. Don't know what 'fate' lies within in our enemies will overcome our strength."

 **==At the Forest in Sanus – In the South==**

Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage was holding a Vivid Card in her hands, also has Neji's name in it. She did have most wonderful time in the night. She was smiling for how she gotten love for everything that her life have been through.

Before leaving Vale, followed by the separations in two groups; Sasuke Uchiha with Exel Frost and Vance Dellaton heading to Mountain Glenn, while Gaara Sabaku, Weiss Schnee (since she'll keep a name) alias as Karura, and Blake Belladonna, along with herself, her brother Karou kage, and Mari Fuujin.

Shiru place her hand on her stomach, which had the birth-control seal where was. She sure did loved her loveable man he was…

"Hey, Sil! Come on, you can't just stand there, daydreaming!" Mari's voice called out, that causes Shiru startled turns to see the group, while Mari is waving at her, on the distance.

"Oh, right…" Shiru exclaimed, and so, she places the Vivid Card into her collar, called out. "Hey, wait up!"

And then she ran to catch with her friends, and continues going to the south of Menagerie.

 **==At the Unknown Location==**

*Swish!*

A clean slash on a tree in vertical that falls on the ground, someone is been training in the forest. Turns out, been hours passed for strengthen up his skills.

Which was appeared to be, the leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus was training with his newfound limbs, and doing his exercise that been he got out in the medical wing. And also had his weapons is been repaired, his rifle Blush is been fixed and also the metal itself is now won't be effected by magnetism. And his sword, Wilt had also been re-forged from the sword got break.

Adam is still torment by the mental and psychological that he received by Gaara. Thank to his mental doctor that he had everything he could to do to healed his mind. And still highly grudges Gaara for humiliated.

Adam is looked angry for everything he had failed, he failed to kill Blake, and then the former Schnee heiress Weiss, tried to kill many humans around Vale and Beacon, and lastly is Gaara…

"GAARA SABAKU!" He roared in utter anger that a pretend faunus had crippled by his sand and which due of his power that equals a high-level threat Grimm such as the Dragon.

*SWISH!*

Adam unleashes his Moonslice in full power in one blow, causing the trees that surround him disintegrate.

Adam breaths in and out, heavily for how furious being defeated by a mere low-life human. Even most of the ranks of the White Fang had been captured with interrogate or killed on sight during the night in Attack on Beacon in Vale. Adding most of the survivors made out alive, without getting caught.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, GAARA SABAKU! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEAD AND SERVE IT TO THE GRIMM!"

Letting his anger subside, he took a deep breath and straightened his hair, after his body was covered with glowing red from his semblance had been faded. He needed to remain calm if he is to handle this properly. He needed a way to get rid of him so that he won't be a problem. Not to mention, there are other 8 individuals had the same power as Gaara Sabaku does.

Adding on his list; his former partner and love interest Blake Belladonna, and also Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Until the spies report in Vale while it's still under repairs in the city. Until reported about seeing Gaara and Blake, and also they don't see a Weiss, due to her white hair (or unaware about under disguised) had begun to leave Vale, along with the Kage siblings and Mari Fuujin of the Fuujin international.

He wondered where the (former) heiress was, maybe she went home in Atlas on the Solitas continent, or something that she was hiding somewhere around the Kingdom.

The leader of the White Fang wasn't expecting for new enemies that save Vale coming from the skies, but that wasn't part of the plan when his business 'acquaintance' had not known when that wasn't from Atlas in Solitas. Turns out, the leader of the DYZR, a human, is leading an army with highly advance technology and weapons.

Not to mention, there's 'another' business acquaintance before 'she' didn't had refused about for had it under control. Which turns out 'he' knew about the leader of DYZR, which he should had fight him, rather than she does, when she didn't know about the man himself was annoyance for her 'flawless' plan', and a bigger threat to hers.

The designs and military power of the 'other' business acquaintance had similar designs, and weapons that also had the same as the dubbed 'Heaven Federation' fraction. And their fraction called 'Chaos Federation'. This is why they needed them for fight fire with fire.

Not to mention, Itachi had his own fraction, along with Akatsuki. Which of course, that when his right-hand man, the Lieutenant reported about their whereabouts, which the fact that when the High-Leader called Itachi for some questions regarding leading its own fraction.

And so with that, Adam left the forest for some test that the doctor he had been told to see if his limbs were remain function. **(4)**

While Adam was heading back, and spoke up for something in his mind.

"I will have contact Corsac and Fennac in Menagerie to inform about it…if I would be their High Leader to bring down the humanity."

 **==Back to the Uzumaki Mansion, Patch==**

"Ahhh~, this is what I'm talking about." Naruto said looked relax in the hot springs on the mansion. Only his head stick out on the hot water while his whole body was on the water.

Besides the traditional Japanese public bathhouse, but an also there's a hot-springs. Team JNPR, R(WB)Y (due when Weiss and Blake first time tried in hot springs in the first time, before they depart with Gaara), and everyone else, minus the ninjas from the Ninja world did know about what it was like having hot-springs.

For the rest of everyone, they were amazed on how traditional, yet glamorous the hot-springs looks. Since they never been inside a traditional Japanese hot-springs before since when if Anima has them.

When the effect was over with, they first clean themselves off like traditional Japanese bath before they took a dip in the nice warm water.

Since then, C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki had built a hot-springs bath on outdoors, which it's right besides the public bathhouse they build. But also made a hot spring bath when his older brother and counterpart build it for sure by using the jutsu he uses, and also build a fence around it, he make it bigger, so had able to recommend for three things: male, female, and mix (due for those share a bath together).

"No kidding, whiskers." Yang agreed, which they official lovers that she, Ruby, and Naruto will able to looked each others' bodies. She was sat on the side of the hot-springs, lend her back on the hard stone, which her hair is always had tied in pony-tail into shoulder-length.

"Yeah, it was relaxing." Ruby agreed, which she is also sat besides Naruto to enjoying the warm water, allowing the water to relax their bodies and remove any of the exhaustion they had from training.

"Come to think of it, did you notice that Weiss' old man is here along with her sister?" Yang asked.

"Yeah…it sure does, not to mention there's another one as well." Naruto stated.

"You mean that boy with a white hair, same age as you?" Ruby asked, referred to Whitley.

"And I am assume that was happen to be Weiss' younger brother." Naruto answered.

"No kidding, no wonder that face of his looked familiar." Yang said.

"And I smell a 'spoil' rich kid, who wants everything." Naruto comment, due when C. Naruto's memorial story about meeting a rich kid that tossing money at his butlers, performs fake jutsu with stupid hand-seals.

Of course, that sometimes, things quite went well. Right before Naruto noticed Jacques Schnee on his eyes in his presence, the former and estrange father of Weiss when he had crashed the party after the doubles round in Vytal Festival, when he had pulling the strings for manipulate Weiss as his own personal puppet. Of course, he guessed that he come here to get his 'puppet' back, due to the fact that she is the singer for the Atlas.

"Yeah, and I hope he will grow up just like his old man." Yang stated agreement.

Naruto was completely dislikes Jacques for manipulated anyone for his greedy desires. Just like Gato does, and also adding someone on the list remind besides Zabuza's, but also just like Danzo Shimura himself, the man was planning to make himself a weapon for sure.

"Yup…I'm sure 'he' will." Naruto replied for Yang's point.

"I was wonder what was Mr. Schnee wants Kurosaki-sensei?" Ruby wondered. "After all, he wanted your talents with Fuinjutsu that when making those explosive tags."

"I'm not sure…" Naruto said wasn't sure about that. "If I was like before in Tanabeta Festival when I refuse Jacques' offer? Then that would mean that he said the same thing."

 **==Back to Uzumaki Mansion, Patch==**

With C. Naruto, Jacques, Whitley, and two of their bodyguards while Winter is with among the ninja group and huntsman students in Beacon. Which she had approaches Kakashi for some 'business' to attempt to…

Jacques, Whitley, and two of their bodyguards were amazed for how that designs and decoration around the mansion, and also have a koi fist pond for most for wonderful and relaxation scene.

Before advising for take off their shoes before entering the house, so just as they do as C. Naruto does. Once they arrived the room for some urgent meeting to discussed between Arashi/C. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Jacques Schnee.

*SLAM!*

"YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE!"

The meeting went well…? Just like what Naruto said during the Tanabata Festival. You could say…that wasn't a pleasant day for a long time for this discussion.

Before hours later for discussion, Jacques had wanted to offer his business with C. Naruto the same way as his younger counterpart does. Even though when he was part of the organization that been because of his talents with Fuinjutsu, and the powers that Naruto and the others had.

Before he activates the sound-proof barrier seals around the room, secretly, prevents any eavesdroppers such as Whitley was curious, and without Jacques didn't notice about it, while two bodyguards were guarding the entrance, unable to called out his guards about what's happen in there.

Within hours passed for long discussion regarding the military power of the Heaven Federation that compare to Atlas Military, common knowledge about how the spaceships works when going to space in orbit, about its theories how to get there. Lastly was, wanted to work with the Schnee Dust Company for associational alliance.

And also, is learned about 'how' to harness a power that similar to 'Nature's Wrath', and Aura as well, called 'chakra', before he witnessed their strengths that been well-hidden to the public eyes during the last tournament in the Vytal Festival.

Adding the most of all, he wanted his youngest counterpart in the second time and himself to working with Jacques for the Fuinjutsu talents of theirs. After all, when he, his younger counterpart, his wife, and her counterpart, and etc.

In the end, just as Naruto said, Kurosaki/Arashi did decline his offer for working with Jacques Schnee. That made furious about how he was been denied for cooperate with C. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

After C. Naruto/Kurosaki had denied those conditions of his demands for cooperation, Jacques slammed his fist on the table, before giving some tea and treats were trembled before almost spill.

"DO YOU HAVE TO DENY ME!?" Jacques yelled, furiously.

While C. Naruto was remain calm and determent for his outburst of the CEO of the SDC.

"If I had made cooperate with you, but you weren't aware about I'm an official huntsman, rather the 'businessman'." C. Naruto stated. "And more importantly, that ordering an huntsman or official member of the fraction."

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?" Jacques yelled again, making C. Naruto sighed for annoyance about how loud he was. "If you cooperate with me, I'll…"

C. Naruto/Kurosaki cut his sentence, and he interjected. "If you are planning to hired mercenaries or anyone who skilled as a huntsman, don't bother, but you're just a civilian who ordered anyone, to do your bidding. You're the CEO of the Dust Mining operation, and have you forgotten about that one."

Jacques couldn't say anything about which he gotten his point, which he is a civilian, not a huntsman as his daughters Winter and Weiss, while his son Whitley wasn't. after all, he was former huntsman once, but less veteran of course.

The older blonde sage continues. "And have you have forgotten about how strong we are? If possible for if I'll wipe them out in seconds."

Jacques was sweat a little before C. Naruto release a KI (Killing Intents) at him, which he was terrified for being threaten. By judging the eyes of his, which he should had thought a moment ago about that he was veteran as well.

And not to mention, about why didn't his guards never come in to stops him. But it's a bad idea for this man is powerful that can took out a hundreds of soldiers himself.

"But…you maybe Weiss' father, but DON'T denied about she's not your daughter. But you had disowned one of your children who been raised, rather than some butlers, and a mother as well…and what kind of 'father' never spend time with any of the daughters with your pride and favoritism…is it because for money and power? Is that what you wanted to win? If she would have been your heiress rather than your son when you're planning to have that legacy to that spoil brat of yours…"

Jacques was gritted his teeth for really mad, needed to resist the KI had been unleashed from Naruto's older counterpart. Mocking his son for being a spoil brat, and turns out that most of the time when tried to gain more franchise for the business around the kingdom in Atlas, before it was Mantle.

"…And you keep doing so, you will lose your face and your company's reputation…and also I don't like someone who mistreated the Faunus race…" He concluded, as he stood up onto the seat and continues. "Need that I remind you…that I have been defending the Faunus as much as most people who good with them such as Naruto were making friends and being adopted by a faunus…and being 'you' and your 'people' who work with you mistreated any of them! They're just people like us!"

Jacques cannot stand for C. Naruto for he had defending those…animals who considered 'people'.

"You have no right to call them animals! Even if they were 'animals', I've seen them in positions that would put their abusers away for life. I've seen Faunus kids tortured, while Weiss did witness as well, trussed up, and on display as slaves!"

Weiss is been the eye-witness for being tortured the race for years since then when having bad terms with the White Fang for years. This before the 'Siege of Vale' had started, after all when Weiss had realized about her family's action, harming innocents that lead the hatred to the Schnee family.

C. Naruto stuck a finger at him, before his eyes changed into fox-like red slits, increases the KI even stronger, making Jacques dropping on his knees for much power he had. Never expect about how savage the older blonde does, and power of his.

"Those kids were like that because of people like you! Thinking you're superior by having a larger population than them? That's a laugh. If that was true anywhere in nature, Creeps and Beowolves would be the dominant Grimm. If anything, Faunus is superior to us! We might be stronger, but there are very few humans that can match their sight, hearing, and speed."

Hearing the words of what Jacques had heard from C. Naruto about Faunus were superior, and also between a human and Faunus considered equals to made cooperation, trust, and teamwork. Just like in Vacuo who accepted Faunus to live in the Kingdom about side on Sanus.

"And before you use the White Fang as an excuse, do you know how many Faunus condemn their actions? Last I checked, over 65% of Faunas hate what the White Fang does, while even more disagree. Most Faunus isn't hateful, and they just want to be treated like everyone else. But, they needed to keep their pride for almost get themselves for downfall. But they don't need pride, but also made their decisions."

Not to mention regarding the 'Faunus Rights and Charity Accusation', since this man gave them a safe haven in Pronterra to move in. the young Supreme Commander were having discussion for making peace for the Faunus race. He was pretty upset for losing more of the faunus race who lived in Solitas were move in, leaving 15% that remain.

There's nothing else to do, in so far, but they needed them back when they had tried everything. Some say, Atlas is no longer safe for the Faunus cannot be live there anymore.

"As for Atlas being safer than Vale, Weiss don't need to get safe in her home in Solitas, I recall Atlas forces being hacked and turned against the people in Vale. I also witnessed everyone in Vale beating back androids and Grimm alike, and coming out on top. If that happened in Atlas, we wouldn't stand a chance without the military."

"Look around you!" C. Naruto exclaimed, threw his arms out. "I'm surrounded by some of the best warriors that Vale has to offer, and then I trained them with my friends and comrades, and those that can literally eat Grimm for breakfast. I could argue for hours why I and a thousand times safer here than in Atlas. If the Faunus will keeps continue hating your company, MORE will never end!"

And until Naruto's eyes changes into a Rinnegan, and went to Jacques which he cannot withstand the power of the eyes of the sage, and grabs him in his collar. His eyes made contacted his, and he said to him, sneered.

"Let me show you until you realized all of that… **Tsukuyomi!** "

Jacques couldn't experience about how those eyes that shows him a illusion of memories about Weiss been through, and the night on Attack on Beacon, as many of huntsman around the four kingdoms defend themselves, while seeing most of the Faunus were fight alongside with a human.

Within day past within a seconds, as they return the world of reality that after showing them the memories implanted due of the Tsukuyomi influence.

With C. Naruto lets Jacques go, and making him drop on his feet onto the floor, after the KI is faded, making the white-haired man regain his breathing about how terrified it was. And also the last part for the world of Illusion for seeing many people, human or faunus alike glaring at him at the moment when most of the people in Atlas were started to lost his trust and respect for his arrogant ways.

" **Release…** " C. Naruto whispered, before made a tiger-seal, causes the sound-proof barrier faded to deactivate, and declared. "I would suggest that you leave. If you send anyone harm my love ones. And I'll come to you, and killed you had your body hang onto eyes of the public, along with your son. Even your wife will be spared for she is the only family that Weiss have…"

Jacques face was completely red, a stark contracts of his white knuckles for being threaten, which he wasn't bluffing, but being serious, even Weiss is no longer see himself as a father, rather then the man he once knew. He glared at man standing before him, and then he slightly stands up, and then went to the sliding door, and knocks it, before two doors opens aside. Slowly, he returned his gazed to the back to C. Naruto's head.

"So be it…" He replied, as he turns around and storm back to his ship, along with his son and bodyguards in tow.

 **==Minute Later==**

On outside in the Uzumaki Mansion, C. Naruto and the others such as the younger counterpart, along with his girls Ruby and Yang, Team JNPR, HRNS, KAIT, and everyone was watching the airship of Jacques Schnee lifted off the ground and turned north.

Leaving Winter for she will returns back to her duty in overseas, after seeing her father's ship left Patch, returning to Solitas.

Naruto watched the ship fly away, and then looked back at C. Naruto. He still is glaring at the direction where Jacques' ship left, and Winter standing beside him and Kakashi.

"I hope he will realize it by now…" Kakashi stated.

"I know…my apologized for father's actions…" Winter stated.

"Its fine, to think that he'll get the message I gave him, if he will refuse to accept it… I'm sure your sister will retake the Schnee's legacy…once she is ready…" C. Naruto stated. "And let's hope that I can't imagine Atlas would want take kind of leak. Or he will announce the public for sudden 'kidnap' when Weiss went missing."

"If father does lie to the world…? Then I'll step in to help her to tell everyone about that this statement." Winter declared.

 **==With Itachi – At the Abandon Prison Facility==**

Itachi and Izumi were reuniting for been so long when the former female Uchiha had reborn into this world of remnant. The Mobliz family, adding several of members of the White Fang was amusingly and bit teased for seeing those couple.

The friends of Izumi was also teased for seeing her made relationship with Itachi, the first human who been nice to the faunus race, similar to the rest had been cooperate, unlike the others who been mistreated their kind.

Akatsuki were been doing their operation, before they witnessed those two were close. Although, he did sure love cats, other than crows.

Itachi's partner, Kisame with a teasing grin for being the Uchiha most of the clansman were been love. According to the partner of the 'Uchiha clan killer', he did killed his clansman, love ones, and family. The word 'love one' means that referred to the same woman he had known.

Deidara and Hidan were on the same boat as Kisame about Itachi's relationship. Even though the most, that it was greatest moment in time.

Now, Sasori was working on the new human puppets, before making Faunus puppets, he converted them from the dead bodies of the Faunus kinds, traitors of their race. Most of the kind was mix with horrified, disgusted, and terrified for seeing their kind turns into a living puppet for his collection, such as Tukson does.

Then, there's Kakazu, he did sure collects more currency for his bounty, giving the corpse of humans to Sasori for his collection to create more human puppets. Which considered the fact for gave 50-50 for the Akatsuki and the White Fang. He had collects more Lien then Ryo. The White Fang were grateful for the Akatsuki for having most of the budget for sure.

As for Tobi (aka Obito) were being act like a childish for seeing Itachi and Izumi pair. And his original persona, Obito had suspected about having two Izumis born in separate world.

Which he had Nagato aka Pein send formed a meeting with the High-leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan.

The meeting went well, since the High-leader will provide some supplies and support when Adam Taurus failed to wipe-out Vale and Beacon Academy. Not to mention, which found the answer about how to annihilate humanity, which being secretly meeting with the bull faunus about this matter? Well, the answer was a 9 most important individual targets had unique powers that can able to destroy a village, and a mountain with a single tail.

Although, which Pein told the High-leader about what happen during the 'Breach' incident that shows the proof about those giant animal beast with multiple tails. That's their only targets about why they come here, in the first place.

Most of all, since Tobi/Obito finding more answers about revived Madara Uchiha for this plans. Since he was able to use his Sharingan, which it wasn't tall enough for seeing high places, but also the city in the distance within the Kingdoms such as Vale.

So, Tobi/Madara tell them about for needed some walk around the area after leaving the Abandon Prison Facility, so he will return by til then. But…before he changing his tone and behavior to his other self, Madara Uchiha: the mastermind of yjr Akatsuki (in his opinion at least) and he should had the change when Naruto and Gaara arrived into this world, followed by the other jinchuurikis were transported to where they having a new start.

"I must to do what has to be done…" Tobi/Madara said to himself, , since he still needed find answers about how to doing so. And so, he uses his Kamui to warped himself into his existence. And needed to get a city of Vale to see if things looking well while under reconstruction.

 **==At the Uzumaki Mansion, In Patch==**

With Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru were gathered in the dining/living room on the table, which when been called by their mentor, brother, and older counterpart of the young blonde fox knucklehead ninja.

Since then when Naruto was planning to depart for today, until noon, accompany by his older counterpart, Jing, and Yasha. Followed by Ruby and Team JNPR, along with other 3 members of Team SABR; Anthony Scepter, Bonnie Fullbuster, and Raphael Gray.

"What's my big brother called us in this time?" Naruto wondered, after taking a relaxation with his girls.

"Beats me, doofus…" Ino said shrugged, not sure about why the older counterpart of Naruto wants about this matter. "I mean…for all we know when we're still in the Hidden Leaf. We did spend most of the time, such as eating BBQ when Choji emptied Asuma-sensei's money."

The others were laughed about the former Team 10's predication for losing all the money for paying in FULL task.

"Not to mention about waiting for Kakashi-sensei arrived and give us some lame excuse." Naruto stated, causes the girls giggled, Kiba, Akamaru, and Choji laugh, and Shikamaru shook his head for Team 7's antics.

"Such as: 'black cat cross my path, so I take long way around' and 'I lost in the road of life'." Sakura added.

"That's the point!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And even Kurenai-sensei had been avoiding questions about when she is going to the bathhouse. But…most of us figured she go and relax with Asuma-sensei." Kiba stated.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Ino exclaimed, receiving a nod from Kiba of Team 8 about their sensei.

"Yeah, she only replied: 'I was only met up with my friends for a dip, since this is the first time that we got to hang out together after sometime.'." Kiba replied, repeated the same respond of the former Team 8 was.

"Whoa, she sure did deny that question, does she?" Choji said comment.

"Yeah, it was troublesome that when Asuma-sensei had also left us before taking a break." Shikamaru stated, shrugged.

"I agreed with that…you could say that again." Naruto agreed.

Before for too long, while having some conversation about their time in the former homeland. And surely that most of the time went around at the time about this matter.

Until when C. Naruto had arriving in the dining room, that seeing them looked impatient about how they called in.

"Sorry for waiting, the meeting with Winter went well about her sister." C. Naruto/Kurosaki explained.

"It's okay, big bro. My friends and I were having a conversation while taking Winter to the bathhouse, after the discussion." Naruto insisted.

"Oh…I see…" The older blonde replied understatement.

"So anyway straighten the point, sensei. Why did you call us here?" Ino asked.

"The reason that I called you here about something important…" C. Naruto begins.

"Such as…?" Shikamaru questioning for this point.

"Regarding your memories in the past." He replied.

"Our memories in the past?" Choji asked, confused.

"Yeah…something deeper in the shadow of darkness, the secret lies within been buried in the past, and with a light will illuminate the shadows to reveal the truth in the future." Naruto said, wisely. "So the answers were lie within any of you have a forgotten friendship."

"Our forgotten friendship? What did you mean, Kurosaki-sensei?" Sakura asked.

C. Naruto sighed, and answered. "The answer was: this is why me, my wife, and your counterparts in this world had forgotten our friendship."

"You mean that some had to do with the connection about our friendship?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from his brother.

"Yes, this is why I called you here about the main source for your forgotten friendship…" Arashi/C. Naruto replied, before continues with a sudden questions. "Question: Did you remember a single boy you guys befriend with when you're a kid?"

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru looked each other, one to another, and turn to C. Naruto, and shook their heads for a no. Which wasn't sure about what is he talking about?

"No?" He asked, seeing them a nod for confirmed it from the seven former ninjas of the leaf. "…Your first friend?"

That surprises them for another question about they had a first friend before each other, as C. Naruto sighs, and then signals everyone to gathered around, and place his hand on the table. "Place your hands onto me, and I'll do the rest to give you something that you have forgotten your friendship. And refreshed the memories that been deep wipe out for some time."

Just as they to do so, with Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru on his hand.

"Close your eyes, and concentrate." He instructed, and to do as he told them to do.

Within minutes, and sudden the eyes of Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru snaps open for seeing a young boy they just met during their time in the Academy. And all of sudden that everything is came back to them for they have forgotten their friendship for all those years…

They remember the time when they play, eat, and talk together about how they spend of the time in their friendship. They haven't been through so much when they risk their friendship,

Each of them hearing something in their heads:

Naruto hearing a whistle, music, and breeze of the wind, he remember he sing in the whistle still sitting the exercise bars, staring at the Hokage Monument for clearing his mind. He did teach someone he knew from the beginning to how to whistle.

Sakura hears a happily excitement and felt cold in the snow, and called her 'forehead', having fun with Ino and the others. She had also recalled someone she knew about how when she followed Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji where someone was there.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji hearing a crying in the downpour rain, remember the time they get wet when meeting a boy when he was pinned on the tree cause by Choji which been for his kunai set, and gave him shelter and bring him some food surely did have an appetite in the regular basis.

Kiba heard cracking of lightning in rage and upset, it was hilarious for gotten struck by lightning. He did sure made a rude on someone also he knew along with Akamaru.

And they recalled about how fun it is for being a great friendship, and surely remember about they play hide and side and until the ANBU caught their presence about their 'friend'. They captured them for interrogation when remember about Naruto and the others hatching a scheme to save.

After they save a 'friend', the group reached a very steep river and tries to cross it, but Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chōji were washed away by the strong current only to be saved by someone else they knew, who failed to resurface after the incident.

And suddenly that their minds went blank about which means that their memories were erased at the very moment, and also someone they knew in memory. This of course about realized that 'he' didn't want his friends to be put on danger once more.

But…upon the single person any of Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru had to remember the name of the first friend they had made…

Seeing a image of a small and skinny boy with tan skin and a constant blush. He had spiky waist-length, brown hair with short bangs hanging over his eyes and chin-length strands framing both sides of his face. He had green eyes with no pupils.

A sharp tooth was sticking out of the right side of his mouth. He also had a wide smile with pronounced canines. He wore a dull green robe with a dull brown cloak, wooden geta, and bandages on his head and wrists, with a purple headband.

Now they remember ONE name of the single boy who made friends was…

"Yota…?" Naruto spoke up in one name for recalled their first friend's name with disbelief look for revelation.

"Yota…!" Sakura concluded, before her eyes blink in surprised.

"Yota…" The Ino-Shika-Cho unison with different expression, Ino looked shocked, Shikamaru disbelief along with Choji.

"Yota…" Kiba finished, and Akamaru barked for the name of the first friend that they had forgotten for so long in those years. They could not believe about how they cannot remember what happen that they end up that incident in that river they had across.

 **(AN: Sorry, it's 'Yota', not Yuta. I was completely a airhead for didn't remember that name for having that part.)**

In the process, the Konoha ninja begin to remember Yota. And now that, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru looked each about how they remember…

"Yota…I can't believe it…is that really Yota?" Kiba asked, and Akamaru barks agreed about how they had forgotten.

"No wonder it's troublesome to remember." Shikamaru stated, with his hand on his head self berated about how he had forgotten.

"Yeah…I thought we been curfew and why we end up in that river." Choji stated.

"We're still Academy students back then, we haven't learned everything besides tree-climbing and water surface standing." Naruto stated.

Suddenly, Naruto and the boys added Akamaru being pulled by Sakura and Ino and gave them an embraced about how they have forgotten their friendship.

"We're not know about how made friends with Yota to begin with…but also forgotten our friendship, together." Ino said, looked sadden about how they had forgotten everything.

"Same here…and I never thought when Yota play a small prank on Sasuke, when Naruto give him some tips." Sakura concluded. "Not to mention, when me, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru wanted to save Yota while you did distract everyone in the village to paint Lord Third's head, which we had time to get him out in the village."

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed with his former love interest. "Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru sure did made a shelter for Yota. After all, he save me from I almost drown and everyone in that river, when I died along with the fox, and then once he will remerged for 3 years passed."

"He sure did, he did wipe our memories with Yota, before he almost died…" Ino confirmed it. "But…there's something strange about his eyes before me, Choji and Shikamaru met him."

Sakura nod agreed with Ino, and spoke up. "Yeah, did you notice something about his eyes before we met Yota?"

Just as the rosette's question about Yota, they notice seeing those eyes were gray sclerae, they had guessed that it was influence of the Reanimated Jutsu that Orochimaru uses. Which means that he was been dead and revived, and with the last moment about how happily declared that he found friends.

"That must've been snake freak's jutsu that revived Yota, I believe that he died before, after being reanimated. I think I remember about he had a white snake on him." Naruto stated, recalled that game they played before notice a snake on him. "That would mean that he was come here in Hidden Leaf under Orochimaru's command, before you guys met him."

Which this statement about Yota comes to Hidden Leaf Village, if it's true about being an reanimated, that would mean to create massive storm ahead of them.

"Maybe he's a sleeper agent, or something. We can't tell about it for sure." Shikamaru stated.

"If he does…Naruto will seal him to prevent being control neither Orochimaru or anyone uses the Reanimated Jutsu." Sakura declared.

"Maybe that snake I throw it away was the trigger to prepared attacks anyone." Naruto guessed about that time when remove that snake.

So with this conversation between the 6 former ninjas of the leaf, adding Akamaru regarding Yota, as the blonde knucklehead turns to his brother.

"Thank you, big brother. It's because of you, most of us cannot remember about Yota in the first place. And even our friendship, too." Naruto said to his older counterpart with generously.

"Anytime, little brother, but he sure did when that's why I had restored the memory of yours just like in the Fourth Ninja War about when I meeting Yota for this reunion." C. Naruto stated.

"Is that why you had us here, for had our memories restore? Just like the director's cut when removing a scene in the full movie." Naruto stated.

"Yes, it is when I had to restore most of the memories in the past about your passed friendship like fixing the film back its full picture." C. Naruto stated. "And that's why that you need time to get your friendship restore into its state."

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru looked each other, and they lowered their heads in shame for how neglected their friendship in the beginning.

As they looked each other once again, and then decide to having to hang out for today, before C. Naruto added.

"You guys will earn the break and day off for your work and training. So I'll be going somewhere for some urgent matter in hand." C. Naruto said to his younger counterpart Naruto, and his friends due remembering Yota.

And so with that, C. Naruto left the dining room, leaving Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru. With the blonde knucklehead fox huntsman/ninja turns to them.

"QDLC?" He asked, declared to them for wanted to hang out, making tensed for wanted some fun to hang out with.

"QDLC!" Everyone respond, cheered.

And so, Naruto and his friends gather around going outside in the mansion, before retrieving their footwear, and disappeared with a yellow flash for heading to Vale…

 **==With Tobi/Obito – Unknown Rooftop of Vale==**

Tobi/Obito as Madara gazed upon the city of Vale below him. He couldn't believe there had been another world besides his very own, before coming her, after the Nine Jinchuurikis made the disappearance, until the reported about Killer Bee, the adopted brother of Ay, the Fourth Raikage was been among the rest of the Jinchuuriki kind.

They been tricked for leaving one of the tentacles that Bee had manage to escape. But, only they got the chakra of the eight-tailed, so it's just a small amount, until he was aware about the Gold and Silver brothers of Kumo.

His ideas grew more and more insidious as he thought about what he would do here after he had re-captured call the tailed beast.

"This world…this world will be next. The 'Eye of the Moon' Plan will have billions under my control, but first, I need all the tailed beasts who escape us…" Tobi/Obito/Madara said to himself as he waited for the time to come.

Suddenly, when Zetsu had remerges onto the rooftop and spoke up, started with the black one.

" **Obito, Salem would like to talk to you about regarding revived Madara. She had 'him' for sudden revival…** " The black-side informed, making Tobi/Obito turns to him for sounded serious.

"Really…" Tobi/Obito said with a monotone, instead his childish persona. Found someone who willing to revive Madara for continues the 'Eye of the Moon' Plan.

"I'm positive, Obito." The white-one confirmed, and explained. "He will do everything he can to revived him. But Salem was been informed about your plan."

"I see…" The mastermind of Akatsuki said looked pleased about Salem was aware about it. "Can you tell me where is her domain, so which I was face her in person."

" **As you wish.** " The black-side Zetsu replied.

So with that, Tobi vanished in a vortex, and Zetsu submerges into the ground.

 **==With Winter==**

Winter was felt relax in the bath house in the first time. While C. Sakura/Sakuya as her guide, which just Weiss used to did her relaxation, before she entered the bath with a towel wrapped around herself before taking off to step in.

"This is…interesting. I never thought having a bath in public, and also a pool-size bath on the outside right besides this place." She said to her, commentary. It was amazed for having this relaxation, she was surely looked fascinated about how having a bath in hot warm water around in this season.

The white-haired specialist looked around the area for seeing washing areas, and rules on the board, and also the decoration with swirls and leaves.

"It's not like if that that traditional bath in Mistral in Anima for sure…" She added.

"Ms. Winter." Sakuya's voice called in, getting the white haired woman attention to see the older rosette wears her kimono. "Time to get out, and prepared to scrub your back."

As Winter had obliged and she steps out on the bathtub, and went to the seat in the washing area and sat down. Sakuya will doing her work, and starting to wash her with cold water and the scrubbing her back before putting liquid soap.

"So…is this how most people taking baths in their own traditional?" Winter asked.

"Yes, it is…it sure does when we build this place for everyone for business, while Sakura, Ino, and Tenten will help out for sure. If do need employers, and we will increases our budget." Sakuya replied. "Most people were beginners for did not learned how to do so, to increases our budget."

Winter nodded for Sakuya's statement, and spoke up. "I see…so you did sure being a huntress and part-time as a doctor."

"Yeah, it sure does." The older rosette replied, while scrubbing her back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Winter said to her for some urgent question.

"What is it?" C. Sakura asked, wondered about Winter's sudden questions.

"What did you know Kakashi Hatake?"

Sakuya eyebrows raised surprised for Winter's question, and notice seeing a small tint of pink on her cheeks, which means that she sure did made an love interests on the silver-haired masked jonin.

"Well…you could say…it's hard to answer, but I do know that sensei always been lazy, and arrived while having team meeting, gave us some lame excuse." C. Sakura explained.

"Lame excuse? What kind." Winter asked.

"You know, 'get lost on the road of life', and any kind of those lame excuse." C. Sakura answered.

"I see, that explains it." Winter understands.

"You'll get use to it, after all, just like our counterpart of Kakashi-sensei was surely been discipline." C. Sakura stated.

"'Discipline', is he a veteran?" Winter questioned.

"How can you tell?" C. Sakura asked, wasn't surprised.

"I'd notice those eyes of his, while being laziness." Winter concluded.

"Yeah, he was been a war when he was young." Sakuya explained.

"That young!" The white-haired specialist exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Sakuya confirmed it, before she continued. "Anyway…a lot of things when Kakashi-sensei was been through for most of his life…"

With Sakuya/Sakuya continues the stories about Kakashi's time, and surely once almost finished bathing in relaxed in the warm water…

 **==Time Skipped==**

Winter Schnee was been the docks where her personal airship was, she will returning to her duties, while Kakashi had taken her here, before she'll leave.

After she finished her bathing that it was refreshing, before she'll leave and until she gave thanks to Naruto about helping Weiss for how to get her to learned her summoning. She was confirmed about Naruto being an expert, before showing her a toad or fox.

Until suddenly Winter gave Naruto a smack in the side of his head for had her sister almost died in the 'life and death' situation to get Weiss to summon, which he had deserves. After all, she sure did give appreciated to him for having to solve Weiss' problem for learn to summon.

"So…guess I'm leaving. And thank you for hospitality for bring me to my ship." Winter declared.

"Anytime, Winter." Kakashi appreciated with an eye-smile.

"I was wondering…?" The white-haired swordsman asking, looking a bit embarrassed for wanted to say to him.

"What?"

"Can you…" Winter started to spoke up, hesitated. "Can you show me your face? After all, I was a bit curious."

Kakashi was bit surprised about that sudden offer from Winter, as he survey the area to see if anyone is around. So without hesitation, as the silver-haired jonin cannot refuse, after all that she wanted to see what he looks like in that mask of his.

Once Winter seeing Kakashi lowered his face mask completely, that causes her to blushed heavy in a burning hot, it's the first time for seeing him without his mask. She looked stunned about how handsome Kakashi was.

"So…what did you think?" Kakashi asked, since Winter is trustworthy for reveal his own face.

"You looked…stunning." Winter said in compliment.

"Why thank you…after all, which most of my colleagues were wanted to see what's underneath my mask. Well, I sorta being gets nervous and embarrassed at the time." Kakashi explained.

"I see…" Winter understatement, and before her eyes rolled aside right behind her see if the pilot will step out for broke the moment, and then turns her gaze at him. "Is anyone followed you or looking?"

"What?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"I said: 'Is anyone followed you or looking'?" The white-haired girl repeated.

Kakashi puts his hand on his face before he places his mask back on, looked around. It looked like seeing some of the soldiers were having made conversation without notice their presence about what was all about for this discussion.

"No…" Kakashi replied, before put his hand off in his face, turns to Winter. "Looks like nobody's watching or being followed."

"Good." Winter said understanding. "Which this means, I can do this…"

"Huh?" Kakashi confused.

*Smooch!*

Without warning…Winter suddenly captured Kakashi's lips onto her own, much the latter's surprise. Then, as quickly as she did so…she pulled away and smiled, leaving Kakashi with a surprises looked and a sudden blush on his face.

"Wh…what was that for?" Kakashi asked having been caught completely off-guard by the kiss. Enver thought the 'Kakashi the Sharingan', the high-ranked jonin and former ANBU captain been completely never been like this since never made relationship before.

"Well…" Winter begin to replied Kakashi's asking, then explained. "I honestly didn't want to show it if father wasn't looking while he left to Atlas, if he saw us. But…between you and me, I've had a bit of a crush on you since I met you during the Vytal Festival in first sight."

Kakashi just stared at Winter…before he gave her a smile, without his mask on.

"Well…I have to admit, you're pretty easy on eyes yourself." Kakashi said, before he places his mask on. "When can I find you about going overseas? While the CCT is under repairs, so I cannot tell where you were, and how I can meet you."

Winter was tensed about the sudden question, and then she walks over, and whispers into Kakashi's ear for the location, once she moved away, and then nod at him.

"So, you're going there?" Kakashi asked, receiving a nod from Winter about where her current location was when Ironwood was sending.

Before Winter leaves, until Kakashi slipped something into her hand, as she glance at it, which made wondered about something in her hand.

On her palm, was a piece of paper and had Kakashi's name in it, as Winter looks at him confused about this paper.

"This paper is special, so that we can keep ourselves each other. And you better hold onto it." Kakashi answered for wanted to Winter to asked about this paper is important.

And also Kakashi showing his Vivid Card that had a small piece been ripped off, while Winter is holding one of the piece.

"Hold the paper in the palm it will move itself like this paper considered as a tracer. But don't lose it, its important bond between us." Kakashi explained, until he gestured at the neck which of course for making Winter nod for understand about place the paper in the neck.

"I see…" Winter understands again, with a smile and nod at him, as a boyfriend, before she put it in her neck collar that she got.

"Oh, Weiss told me to give this as well." Kakashi concluded, and give a piece of Weiss' Vivid card which had her name in it.

"Oh, my little sister does, huh; I guess she sure gave you this paper to me." Winter said understand about how Weiss did sure care, and love as an elder sister. As she also takes Weiss Vivid Card as well and put it in as well.

And with that, Kakashi left the ramp of Winter's personal airship, and then the ship lifts off to the east of heading…

"So…that's where you're going back, huh…I see…" Kakashi said to himself about Winter was going, while watching her airship with ribbons flies in the distance. "I see you soon…Winter."

So with that, Kakashi formed a hand-seal and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

 **==At the Unknown Location==**

Within the barren lands, Tobi/Obito was appeared in a swirl of vortex, seeing Salem was standing before her, along with Mosuke Zweichi.

"You must be Obito Uchiha, or is not?" She questions to him.

Tobi cannot hesitated, and took off his mask which reveals to be Obito Uchiha himself, which had a scar on the side of his face, only his left eye was closed.

"It's Obito…" The revealed Obito replied. "Did you know why I'm here from Zetsu?"

"Yes…an exchange for your leader who led you to end of humanity to be controlled." Salem replied.

Before Obito glances at Mosuke with his arms crossed, and spoke. "I'll do it just for you…but I'm gonna need a catalyst sample for revived…"

"Very well…I'll give you the sample of my superior…" Obito replied, appreciated for formed an ally to Mosuke's fraction and Salem's inner-circle as well.

And so, as Obito gave a handshake with Mosuke, and followed by Salem…

As soon as their eyes glowing in each: Obito's sharingan glowing, Mosuke's eye flaring in green flames, and Salem's eye are glowing brighter with smiles of evil…

So far, the antagonists were stand unite for bring down humanity…

 **==Back to Patch, Uzumaki Mansion==**

Now everyone is gathered around such as Ruby and Yang of Team RWBY, along with Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Team JNPR, HRNS, and KAIT. While there's Jing and Yasha, C. Naruto/Kurosaki and his wife C. Sakura/Sakuya, Nick, Zera, Xing, Zenmar, Johnny and Eliza, Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael of Team SABR.

Aware about Sasuke was depart to Mountain Glenn with Exel and Vance, and Blake taking Gaara and Weiss along with Shiru, Karou, and Mari to Menagerie, the land of the Faunus population to be residence. Which also unaware about they're been followed by Sun and Yugito (send by Ironwood, under his orders).

"Alright everyone…now it's time for about what we're talking about?" Jing asked.

Until Naruto first raised his hand, then stood, and declared. "I'm going on find Athrun's hometown along with along big bro, Jing, and Yasha, so that we need the find answers about this, and until I will find any of you guys for heading to Haven."

Then Ruby stood up, and spoke up next. "Like I said before from yesterday; Team JNPR and I are going to Haven just as what Naruto said, along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael for some training."

Yang stood up after Ruby sat down, declared. "I will remain here for under dad's tutelage. I sort needed to get my next level, and then I'll meet up with sis, or…"

Yang was hesitated about cannot bring up for her biological mother Raven's name, she always wanted to see her. Which the fact was, it's about how she wanted to see her in person in her eyes for those years. So far, she needs the right decision to which path she is taken.

"I needed time to which choice I had made…" Yang finished, before she sat back.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered seat besides Temari, while remain seated then raised his hand, and declared. "We will stay as well as what Yang said. And the rest of us will remain here to train, so most of us will going to Haven once this City in Vale will restore."

"So Hinata, how are your eyes doing?" C. Naruto asked to the Hyuga heiress, being the love interests to him.

"Doing fine…I could use some time to train with it." Hinata replied which she was sat besides Kiba, after the discussion about her ancestor and her new abilities besides her bloodline.

"She's getting back in 100% for she had needed to get used of her new abilities." Kiba stated.

C. Naruto nod for glad to hear that, and spoke up. "That's good to hear…so anyway, everyone good?"

As everyone nod for understand about this declaration, as Naruto spoke up, looked pumped.

"Alright guys! I think this is it!" Naruto begin to declare.

"We won't be seeing each other for a while, once we're traveled to Haven." Ruby added.

"Yeah, could say that about we're going there." Jaune concluded.

"Guess Haven's a long way to go, right?" Yang stated.

"I know…" Pyrrha replied, while sat besides Jaune. "It's the only way we have…"

"Are you sure you want to come?" Ruby asked. "I mean you're from Mistral after all."

Pyrrha nodded, and then with Ren spoke up, stated. "The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain."

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora said nod in agreement and gave them a determined look.

"My parents weren't arrived later, because of the traffic was cut off, so we can get to Mistral by boat and set foot to get there." Pyrrha stated.

In Ren and Nora's statement; they never had thought, going back there for some years away from their nightmare.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"Ren…are you sure we're going back?" Nora questions Ren about its been years in their old hometown._

 _Ren was sat in the floor, meditate for needed to keep his mind sharp and calm, and he replied._

 _"I…" Ren begun, before he opened his eyes, seeing suffered for his loneliness about how lost his parents at the time, along with Nora, when they're been adopted. "I'm not sure…I had not told our friends about this…it will all over again if I lost anyone, such my parents."_

 _Nora went to Ren, and knells down and embrace him._

 _"Our friends will help us for remove that nightmare we had…" Nora comforted him._

 _"I know…I just…" Ren replied, looked stammered, which of course until his stammer was broken when Nora move his head which effectively silenced him with a kiss on the lips, that shocked in surprise for his childhood friend to do so._

 _"Ren, we've been friends for a long time, before I seeing you saving me from the bullies when I was homeless. I want us to do something more than that." Nora said, both a smile and blush on her face._

 _"I…I just didn't want to see more of my friends died in my eyes when we're in Kuroyuri…" Ren said sadden about he lost everyone in his former hometown within Anima, before he looked down on the floor with a flush on his face as well. "But I don't want to ruin our relationship if you didn't feel the same way…"_

 _"Well, I guess we both feel the same way then?" Nora questioned._

 _"I guess so…" Ren said, a smile on his face being matched by Nora's._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Ruby and Naruto nodded each and smiled, along with Yang for sure about how this journey is long away go.

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Hand to Hand – Starts)**

"Then let's get started…" She said, declared.

"Everyone…get your hands on me!" Naruto declared, as he stuck his hand out, as if telling everyone to put their hands on the middle, which they did, before they all looked at them to say the last words, and Shikamaru place his hand on the top as the last person to formed.

"No matter what happens, we'll meet each other in Haven…" Shikamaru declared, before staring at Naruto who had that huge foxy-grin on his face, causes the lazy leader of SSGN to sighed in defeat for knowing what he, and everyone was about to do next. "…Troublesome."

And suddenly any of them felt Naruto's ability that able to unlocked the next potential of each of their semblance. As they all thought their hands up in the air, they all yelled in unison.

"BELIEVE IT!"

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Hand to Hand – Ended)**

 **==Next Scene==**

 **(AVP (2004) OST: In the End…or Maybe Not – Started)**

With everyone begin to walk their way to their new adventure, and not looking back to say anything about to do…

Naruto was company by Jing, his older counterpart and Yasha were taking a personal ride to find Athrun. Before saying goodbye to Ruby and Yang for each other again and gave any of them a kiss before they left separate ways.

Naruto is wearing his usual orange and black attire along with his trademark haori, and also his backpack as well, while Ruby wears her usual as always, and adding wearing her 'own' backpack.

While Team JNPR, along with Jing, C. Naruto/Kurosaki, Yasha, Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were now full set for this new journey…

Before they're going in crossways, so Ruby along with Team JNPR, Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were heading their long trek, down the road leading away from Taiyang's home, along with Naruto and his own group besides the redhead scythe wielder's group.

"A smaller, more honest soul…" A voice of Salem begins to speak the words of narration. "It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary…"

As the above of spoken. Taiyang is seen went to the front door, and opens up to see Yang, greeting at her father, and gave a note to Taiyang about Ruby's sudden departure, before asking where she was.

And suddenly shocked in Taiyang's eyes about her daughter's sudden departure, as she looks at Yang, holding Ruby's piece of Vivid Card, and explain to him about how it works.

Salem's voice continues. "The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute. Which is why I will focus all of my power…'to snuff it out'."

And unaware to notice a crow perched on a branch, before watching it fly off.

"How does it feel, knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing…?" She concluded.

As Salem is spoken, numerous of Grimm were drop dead, killed, shot by the soldiers of the Heaven Federation tried everything they could to wipe them, attempted to marching towards the ruins of Beacon since yesterday, while the Grimm Dragon dubbed 'Kaosu' still frozen in the tower.

"That your guardians have failed you? That everything you've build will be torn down before your very eyes…?"

The population had been evacuated and jobs for huntsman came in to join-up to keep the Grimm away from the docks where people were still under sheltered by the new allies Ozpin had negotiated and take them to shelter, and the school having most of the veteran will needed time to wipe them out. But for all intents purposed that tried to take the city was now a home of the dark creatures.

"That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes? Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat."

In Vale, Glynda Goodwitch, lead the band of huntsman to stave them off while helping the civilians still trapped inside the city. While the soldiers of the Heaven Federation were aiding them to help the civilians to the base for refugee, until they will wipe off the Grimm, the city will be rebuild.

Sakura was doing her hospital work, while checking numerous of Huntsman and Huntresses were been injured the battle, while their aura was depleted after they fought yesterday. Then there's Ino was doing the best she could to get any info within those White Fang or ROOT remnants in their custody, and until she caught someone in her eye, and met a pale-skin teen.

Nick and Zera were discussion about this matter about this city was went overrun, and with Shikamaru among the high-rank officers, along with Temari and Kankuro. And then Team HRNS, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru were helping the search for any citizens in Vale were trapped in the city.

Elsewhere, Gaara, Blake and Weiss is company by Shiru, Karou, and Mair were walking south, as they stopped turn heads at the direction where Beacon and Vale was, and before they continuing onward.

"But divide them, place doubt into their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away…"

Winter is shown sitting in a passenger seat, read the letter of Weiss while she was onboard in her personal airship, as she smiled for seeing how she read.

On Jacques' airship, Whitley reads Weiss' letter with a frowning face, before he crumbles the letter that she had read, until Jacques takes it, and a read what the letter says, with his eyes widen then turns into narrow for how Weiss being sarcasm and mocked her brother.

And Cissnei was also reads Weiss' letter, which she was so happy for her friend made for her own freedom…as she turns her head at the window of the plane at the sight of Vale in the distance.

The next scene, Naruto and Ruby is seen visiting the gravestones' of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and Summer Rose again, giving their respects before turning to join the others.

"Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations."

Before Naruto and Ruby turns to each other, and give a final goodbye with a kiss, after Yang does kiss him for goodbyes for each other once they will meet again, soon.

"But this is merely the first move…" Salem concluded.

And with that, Naruto and Ruby had joined up the others, before going part ways within the crosswords.

"So you sent your guardians…"

The scene then shifts revealing an ominous looking stone stairway lined with dark, purple crystals.

"…your huntsman and huntresses, and when they fail and you turn your smaller soul, 'know that you send her to the same pitiful demaise'…"

The camera pans up revealing a figure in black overlooking a barren wasteland.

"This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin…" She turns her head towards the scene.

"…And I can't 'wait' to watch you burn." She finished, with her eyes ominously as she makes an evil grin, followed by two fellow associates in front of Salem, was masked Tobi with the Sharingan morphs into a Mangekyo, and Mosuke had his burning eyes even more evil…

And before the screen cuts to black…

 **(AVP (2004) OST: In the End…or Maybe Not – Ended)**

 **(Story Ended in Season 3)** **()**

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.3 Ch.12 (Finale) Music)**

 **(Divide – Starts)**

 **(Instruments – 00:00-00:23)**

~Does it feel good, knowing you tried~  
~Knowing that all that remains,~  
~is the slow, cold, cruel death,~  
~Of the fools that will all die in vain~

~How, does, it, feel~  
~Knowing your efforts will fail~  
~All that you've build will be torn down~  
~The hope of your people assailed~

~Send your guardians, they will fail~  
~Legends and heroes will crumble and fall~  
~You will not prevail~

~When allied together~  
~A threat they display~  
~Divide them with doubt,~  
~It will all wash away~

~One spark can incite their hope~  
~And ignite the hearts of their weary souls~  
~I will extinguish their flame…~

 **(Instruments – 01:26-01:31)**

~Form your armies, dream your dreams~  
~Make your plans and plot your schemes~  
~Send your fighters one and all~  
~Then in battle watch, them, fall~

 **(Instruments – 02:01-02:07)**

~It was you, who ended their lives~  
~Make them to dig their own graves~  
~With your dark, sick, cruel design~  
~Convinced them their world could be save~

~Have, you, no shame~  
~Signing them up for your war~  
~Train them to fight what they can't beat~  
~Your sins are what they'll pay for~

~Sacrifice them for your needs~  
~Slaughter is coming, the end drawing near~  
~You'll regret your deeds~

~Legends and fairy tales scattered in time~  
~We need to keep them wrapped up in a lie~

~These children you mislead~  
~You'll watch them all bleed~  
~Strength will not bring victory…~

~Divide them~  
~Tear them apart~  
~Sever the trust, it will strangle their heart~

~Inside them~  
~Planting seeds of doubt~  
~Hope will be smothered, they'll turn on each other~

~Hatred will sprout, suspicion and doubt~  
~Friendship a lie while allegiances die~  
~The taste will be sweet when you get what you've earned~

~As I watch you burn~!~

* * *

 **(Next Music - Cold)**

 **(Instruments – 00:00-00:09)**

~I never felt~  
~That it was wise~  
~To wish too much~

~To dream too big~  
~Would only lead~  
~To being crushed~

~When I met you~  
~You weren't afraid~  
~Of anything~

~You taught me how~  
~To leave the ground~  
~To use my wings…~

~I never thought a hero~  
~Would ever come my way~

~But more than that~  
~I never thought~  
~You've be taken away~

~Now it's cold without you here~  
~It's like winter lasts all year~

~But your star's still in the sky~  
~So I won't say goodbye…~

~I don't have to say~

~Goodbye…~

~My days of doubt~  
~Were in the past~  
~With you around~

~You helped me feel~  
~I had a place~  
~Direction found~

~You showed me that~  
~A greater dream~  
~Can be achieved~

~Enough resolve~  
~Will conquer all~  
~If we believe~

~The light you gave to guide me~  
~Weill never fade away~

~But 'moving forward' never felt~  
~As hard as today~

~Now it's cold without you here~  
~It's like winter lasts all year~

~But your star's still in the sky~  
~So I won't say goodbye…~

~I don't have to say~

~Goodbye…~

 **Monty Oum (** June 22, 1981 – _February 1, 2015_ **)  
We love you, Monty.**

 **(Music Ended)**

 **==OVA==**

As the screen turn up, seeing Qrow is seen Naruto, Ruby, and the group continuing on their journey, before they take separate ways on both sides when they'll made their leave.

He holds up Ozpin's cane, the same cane was founded by Naruto before sending his clones for him, but, it's the only proof about what happen to the headmaster.

And until Anko Mitarashi came besides him, wearing a white raincoat with red lining, glance at the group where they're going, as she turns to him, sharing their look each other. In truth, she decide to accompany Qrow for following Naruto, Ruby, and its two group for this journey.

Anko had her reason for going with Qrow, which she did gave Ino some tips that just like her father does, and she sure did had left some instructions, so the platinum blonde Yamanaka will be learned for herself…

Before Qrow gazed at the group in the distance, along with Anko, before jumping from the cliff with the snake mistress followed…

A crow takes his place and flies towards the group, with a small snake riding it, by wrap around it…

 **==OVA #2==**

Athrun was on a different town he was staying on a inn, temporary, he can able to used his semblance to heading where he was, it's located in north-east in Saunus, until he'll buy a ticket for a boat to Anima he will taken, unaware for the two groups of Naruto and Ruby will be staying in this town for heading to Haven, before part ways.

While Athrun was staying in a Inn, which he was sitting on the bed, which he had something in mind before heading to Anima.

As until took out Mu's Crozz, before he teleport away, then stole his younger brother's weapon, which it's part of his biological father's weapon while he had the other, and then he had gotten his weapons: Keaper and his Bass Cannon.

Athrun sighed, before closed his eyes for clearing his mind, within minute later, then opens his eyes, and he said to himself.

"I better make a quick detour…"

And so with that, the screen went faded…

 **(This is an secondary OVA for the ending of this Arc. The town that Rbby and 3 members of JNPR )**

 **(OVA Ended)**

* * *

 **==RWBY: World of Remnant 6 – Huntsman==  
Voice by: **Ozpin

Huntsmen and Huntresses; the best and brightest warriors of Remnant, ranking higher than Kingdom police and even military, in terms of strength, and skill.

The occupation was established alongside the Huntsmen academies after the Great War, with the hope of creating elite warriors whose sole purpose would be to combat the creatures of Grimm.

Beacon Academy was founded in Vale, Haven founded in Mistral, Shade founded in Vacuo, and Atlas founded in the now-defunct Kingdom of Mantle.

These institutions accepted graduates of primary combat schools, who showed enough promise and tenacity, to not only battle the world's deadliest creatures, but also protect their fellow man.

For this reason, trainees are grouped into teams, ensuring the continual development of communication, empathy, and teamwork; traits that are vital to any guardian of peace.

As an additional precaution to maintaining peace, the founders of the Academies believe that their graduates should be kept separate from Kingdom allegiance.

Once finished with their training, Huntsmen and Huntresses are free to choose who they work for, as well as what kind of work they will do, through the use of mission boards. Allying with a particular Kingdom or village is entirely up to the individual.

However, Atlas Academy has come under increasing amounts of scrutiny for the indoctrination of military lifestyle upon its students, pressuring them to enlist in the Atlas Military's special operatives unit.

Every academy has its own methods of teaching. The end result is the same; Huntsmen and Huntresses ready to make their own paths. Some will stay together as a team, some will move on to work alone.

But all are expected to serve humanity... and never succumb to the darkness.

 **(Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 66 in Pre-Season 4…in Sector C.

ALL~ DONE! The final part of the Pre-Season 4 of Shinobi Team of Renmant: SSGN. Man, I had to write this a long one for this chapter. So with the protagonists (namely heroes and heroines) were on to their next journey to Haven, and while the others were remain in Vale until this mess is wipe out.

Boy, oh boy, I had time to finish it, while getting most ideas to gather to come up with. I want to thank you all for favorite this story. If those who gone negative to flamed by new chapter, it's unforgivable.

Surely for sure when Tobi-Yaza's stories in SSGN, the original. And this is my revised version, which I had all the reference and having Canon-based characters and fanmades.

Other reference such as RAVE, Overwatch, Assassin's Creed, StarCraft, WarCraft, Gundam series franchises and etc. after all that which being a best way for take me time to watch some anime I haven't seen it, along with Gameplay of the newest or oldest games.

Such as Sakura got an Hellfire Shotgun from StarCraft, which its her new weapon when I had modified it just like in Monster Hunter. After all when the Bowguns loaded any munition such a normal shot, pierce, elemental, spread, crad, clutch, paint, and tranquilizer.

I hope you can review this about it, and make a good compliment and not flame it.

There is goes…anytime when comes for having new OCs, based from my own ideas in the past when I was a student in grade and high school. So much I will have time for at least…

It's too bad for Whitley tried to ogling Ino for wanted into the family. Which not gonna happen when I had cancelled the decision regarding [Ino x Whitley]. Well, guess that of course that I been come up with some new ideas.

But…bashing with the Schnee Family minus Weiss' mother, but her name haven't announced yet. So she's good, and I kinda been disappointed in Jacques for keeping Weiss in cage. Sorry for disappointed for if

Did you read about the fight scene of Neji and Kiyoto. topaz3? If you're reading this, hope you like it, if you're online.

And where they go…they had finally had departure to their journey…

~~~M~~~

Jacques will be just like Izami's father when he was on prison before being betrayed in Avatar: Legend of Korra. Since then when I will had him in the first Schnee went to prison. Along with Ozai, after all when the fire lord, now Phoenix King had his firebending taken away by Aang for continue to harm anyone.

Well…you could say, when it's like Zuko was banished by his father after being humiliated defeat leaving a scar on his eye before searching for the Last Airbender and the Avatar. Surely that Weiss did also cannot go back, while she needed to gain her own redemption due of her family's actions.

~~~M~~~

Hope you like for having the lemon scene of Neji and Shiru (topaz3's OC); after all, which I had adjustments the lines for sure when having more ideas. And don't worry about any of them were pregnant, they are not ready for having children once they will settled…

And there's Ren and Nora, after all, since their past within what happen to their hometown Kuroyuri.

I had Anko will company Qrow for this journey and followed the group whenever they're going, so the best is Ruby's group, while C. Naruto can take care of his younger counterpart.

Training to become strong, is the only option for sure when comes around, comes around.

~~~M~~~

Next is…I had made Kakashi and Winter official, which of course that the white-haired specialist wanted to speed up, and be direct. I know it's not that hard to going to be quick to made official couple.

I had adjustment the last scenes of where Qrow seen Ruby and her group going on their journey, before he shape-shifts into a crow and flies towards them, and as Anko, which I had her to used similar ability as Qrow does that turns into a small size snake.

Then there's Athrun, which of course that he will made a 'detour' where he goes…and which I will creates an Post Pre-Round One about when the protagonists were settle their break after Naruto and the rest of the ninja friends done their training. And so I will doing everything I could to get this done…

During the last part, I hope I needed some help regarding the letters for Whitley, Cissnei, Klein, her mother, and Winter. **PM** me for any those you got the idea, just be sure don't forget it.

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Which you may know they're from Final Fantasy VII series. After all, you already met Tseng and the members of Turks such as Reno and Rude. After all, which it's a best idea for having Turks around, after all that I would needed more time for sure…

 **(2).** It will be just like Meer Campbell that apposed as Lacus Clyne. While the Original Lacus was on Earth with Kira in ORB and under been remain hidden in her flagship Eternal. So I will not make Ino as she does. Of course…if possible for being a spy to Jacques wasn't suspicious about Ino for being a substitute candidate to taking Weiss' place.

Well, I do know SOMEONE will become Weiss' substitute due to the fact about many girls around Weiss' age will be chosen candidate. So…I will be come up a similar scene like in Gundam SEED: Destiny when Kira taking Lacus with his new model, the X-20A Strike Freedom, and also interfere the broadcast and publicly shows the 'real' Lacus Clyne.

 **(3).** Based on a deleted story about when Naruto was the son of Kaguya Ootsutsuki, after she remove Chakra that Hagoromo given to everyone around the World of Ninja. Now the Elemental Nations had lost its chakra, and they don't deserve to possess such a power.

So Hizashi is the new clan-head after defeat his brother without the usage of the Byakugan. Most of the hidden village uses swords, battle fans, and depends on what weapons uses without chakra.

After all, it's the Crossover with Percy Jackson. But it's not the other story that _HaretaSora._

 **(4).** You may know about when Adam's bionic limbs were maybe similar to MGSV. But also having similar from those was from Call of Duty: Advance Warfare. Which having a prosthetic arm after his got blown during the mission for sure…

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It was from StarCraft 2: Nova Co-Ops, which it's an close-range weapon for best in close combat, which I modified it as an rifle/shotgun.

Well, since this will be Sakura's new shotgun. So the buckshot is the good choice of shotgun shell, which fires mid-range unlike Qrow's weapon uses long-range buckshot.

The slug projectile shell is a best way for being a pump-action shotgun/rifle.

And…it will be liked in Monster Hunter for having a Bowgun.

I mean, its how when Desert Punk uses his shotgun with explosive shells (namely FRAG-12), slugs, and any kinds of 12 gauge ammunition.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 309+ favorite(s) and 299+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: '? ? ? ?' – This is a Mysterious chapter to progress on, so it's best to find out other then Vol.4 chapter, which until the Season Letter 'D' will be published…so it's still in C season.

Or… 'Enter VRON'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 1/22/2017/6:24am

 **Finished** : 2/1/2017/8:35pm

 **Published:** 2/4/2017/12:00am


	67. C: Side-Stories of Pre-Round One Part 1

Chapter 67: Side-Stories of Pre-Round One Part 1: Enter VRON and Checkmate's Teddy Bear

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With the departure of the protagonists on their journey to Haven…as much as they will start their training, as much as they could…

But…during the time before the Vytal Festival is started…it's been days after our protagonists did made their personal break, and then take separate ways…

Until then, as certain blonde unpredictable knucklehead huntsman was keeping a promise to the pizza owner to save anyone in the death game…

This event was taken placed after the 'breach', and the Pre-Round On. While the brothers were fighting among the inside and/or outside in Vale, while due of their absence that needed time to be stop until the Vytal Festival starts…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Kakashi x Winter],

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Gai x Faunus OC], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko], [Ino x Sai],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 67 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[I declared this story is a side-story, which of course for during the Pre-Round One Arc. So, the Vol.4 stories will be prepared for until as you know it…]

During the last chapter, Naruto, Ruby, and the others were now departs to Haven in Mistral on the continent of Anima, which they will prepare for their training until then…

Now…the announced for the headmaster of Haven Academy in Mistral is now known Lionheart. Another name based from Wizard of Oz. Qrow had given Oscar the cane of Ozpin, which claimed that he was welcomed back, after he got recovered from Tyrian's poison tail.

Looks like Salem and the Inner-circle wasn't aware about the Headmaster in Beacon is still lives within Oscar.

And never thought Ironwood mention 'Leo' is happen to be the headmaster of Haven, Lionheart. That explains the name was mentioned, and so that if I was completely bit curious about that.

Ren had avenged his love ones and his parents in Kuroyuri that the Nuckelavee had slain. A moment between he and Nora, before while in battle about seeing Nora what's underneath her skirt. Killing the same Grimm with his father's dagger, after all, which until Jaune stared at his sword and shield which had Pyrrha's metal when it was upgraded, and along with the dagger Ren had.

Ruby wrote a letter to Yang for everything, which because of the fact that her decision arriving Haven was dangerous, while the three members of JNPR…guess with Pyrrha's absence that would be for sure.

Blake is planning to take back the White Fang's leadership, she took out the old blue flag symbol of theirs instead of the current one. Weiss left Solitas onboard the ship when she pays the pilot and give instructions for going there to find and joined up with Winter.

Now, next is Cinder is still training with her new Fall Maiden powers, under Salem's guidance, Emeradl uses her semblance to create a illusion of Ruby, with her current outfit instead of her previous one. Next the White Fang were prepared their next move for regarding after Ilia failed her task before meeting up with the Corsac and Fennac.

Now Qrow is healed, and hopefully for needed to talk the Headmaster in Haven about knowing the enemies is prepared to do the same thing as Beacon does…

As matter the time, before Oscar got Ozpin's cane, never thought it was retractable…and so…

"It's good to see you again, Oz."

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, it sure does for having the ending of this arc, and they did sure made their part with the war from the forces of evil. And guess I agreed about Love has been bloom before the journey.

And the darkness will made their move. Well, be sure that things went completely well about that...

 **Guest 3 (Pinned):** Anytime, and thank you for did not bother me.

And about Kakashi and Winter met up? It's about right now, on this chapter…

 **KyleDaTyle56 (Pinned):** Replied in each Chapter;

 **Chapter 20-21:** Thank you for your compliment for this story. Your expression went haywire because of how you want to stop.

Hope that you keep review about each of the chapters…

 **SheGoddess (Pinned):** SORRY! I will NOT get a goddamn BETA! Are you insulting and negatively comment my story which having 60+ of them. And I really think I dumped Narutoverse into Remnant, which I had difficult time for some ideas…

And I was completely went overboard about the pairing. So you don't mind do NOT asked or ordered me around for having this shit. So stay out of my business!

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

2/5/2017/9:06am – Nora wasn't from this town of Kuroyuri before meeting Ren and the Attack on the Nuckelavee Grimm along with its kind on the destruction. That's where when she first wields a hammer and Ren wields a daggers.

I was hoping for the next episode about if they will facing Nuckelavee…and hopefully that it will be the last…

2/9/2017/4:10am – During the last statement, seems the Nuckelavee is dead, by the hands of Ren for the killing blow for avenging his parents and the people in Kuroyuri.

Boy, I'm so~ relief for the final episode in Vol.4 is ended, and the Vol.5 will be made announced soon.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Desert Punk Into – Sand Mission – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:18)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared, before the camera pans up:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

~I am the one~  
~Pushing on ahead just like you, yeah, yeah!~  
~Won't you please, hear me now?~  
~And give a name to the demon in the desert ~  
~You can't help, but clench your teeth~  
~As your heart starts to tremble from the heat~  
~Now stop it~  
~It'll only bring destruction~

~Let's do it~

~I, killed an angel~  
~The time has come to stand and be strong~  
~It's a sad history, hidden in a big story~  
~That is the mystery~

~There's no way, That'd I know when~  
~Never have I glanced~  
~At what tomorrow holds for me so~  
~I just keep moving on~  
~Living till the moments gone~

~Forever just me~

~My mission~

 **(Instruments: 1:19-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==With Naruto's side-story==**

Earlier before the Vytal Festival, before Attack on Beacon, and before the Silver eyed powers unleashed. Which it's been days when the heroes/heroines were settled down in their training until the tournament starts, before Naruto and the others were been trained for two weeks.

Which the headmaster Ozpin were announced the students about while doing their break and while the school was suspended in two weeks, while resuming the class for until days left for the tournament starts within a month until the end of the day.

So curfew was been extended to midnight, and most of the students were been taking their time for exercise, training, and relax in the spa, and taking some nice meal in 24/7.

Until then, Naruto Uzumaki had promised to help Keno Larson in being his sponsor, so his pizza business will went sky-high for the customers going there, until he will be lost his business if a certain disappearance, and needed those rumors to be cleared.

The thing was, while setting up the delivery truck with pizza with his shadow clones, carrying some other stuff such as recipes, cooking tools, and etc. Naruto would get distracted by those lost people in the game of VRON to which he had made a promised to Keno to be help as soon as he can.

Naruto looked determent about how he wanted to save the people who trapped that game. He needs do for what he has to be done for helping others, and he will NEVER turn his back as Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest huntsman before being a Future Hokage.

"Hey Keno, is that game still working?" Naruto asked Keno about that machine is still running.

"It does actually." Keno replied, before he was aware for his surprisingly about the blonde's sudden change of his age. "All thanks to you and your friends for getting rid of that criminal Torchwick right behind bars. And those damn monsters weeks ago. I thought it was the end, but then, you and everyone save us in this city."

During the 'breach' incident, after Torchwick was behind bars, Keno and everyone in Vale were generous for saving this city and its people. After all, being huntsman/huntress in-training is their job to help others, and exterminate Grimm.

"Not everyone, ya'know…yet." Naruto stated, as he puts the last stack of boxes down, before summon his shadow clone for getting the last box to get loaded in the truck, before he going to the machine, which made Keno shocked in surprised for what Naruto was trying to say, but he guessed about he looked serious about he needs to do.

"Naruto, what are you doing!?" Keno exclaimed, before attempt to stop Naruto for going here.

"To fulfill a promise I made a long time ago." Naruto replied, looked determent.

"But what about the tournament is in a few days ahead?! Besides this serious matter, Naruto; what if you don't make it out alive." Keno insisted, hoping Naruto will change his mind for doing something stupid or reckless.

"Trust me, its worth for the risk." Naruto replied, smiling; before changed his expression into serious.

Naruto gaze at the arcade room in the distance, and then went towards it to entered…

 **==At Excalibur's Pizza – Arcade Room==**

Naruto is now on the room, as he took a gaze at VRON game, and he walked towards it.

Seeing how not much has changed in the arcade, Naruto dig into his pocket to find any of green lien he had, before Keno stepped in, offered one to Naruto.

"Please come back, Naruto. I couldn't forgive myself if you didn't."

Naruto take the lien on Keno's hand, and replied. "Don't worry, and even if I do come in time, I'm sure my teammates would understand why I had to do this. But if something does happen? Tell Ruby and Yang that I love them, and tell Gaara and Velvet that I'll forever remember them."

And so with Naruto insert the card, and then it slide itself in which like deposit money in the safe for savings, and punch a start button, when Naruto seeing his determent looked that reflected it the screen of the game.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulf it…

 **==Enter VRON==**

 **(Author's Note: This is my own version regarding Tron: Legacy, instead of 1982, I meant iits a bit referred to the Arcade game for sure. So which of course, that unlikely to KH2 when Sora, Donald and Goofy were on the computer, and this is my own version, and then I will renamed the OCs that Tobi-Yaza had writing.)**

 **(Tron: Legacy OST: The Grid Theme - Starts)**

Now, Naruto had arrives the digital world of VRON, before seeing the blonde ninja huntsman closed his eyes. He felt a jolt, and when he opened them, he found himself in a different place. They were transported to the outskirts of what appeared to be a bustling city.

However, it was lit up with all kinds of white lights, and the sky was black and starless.

Naruto whistled, impressed by the futuristic aura it give off, comment.

"Wow. That looks fantastic, ya'know…" He said, looked amazed about how first time got here.

It was sure it was one hell of a place to be, not only could Naruto claimed he knew what it's like being in a video game, but until he got himself for his sudden appearance had changed.

Naruto was wearing a black bodysuit with the illuminated strips contrasting starkly against the dark bodysuit, adding the most was his haori; which his coat and headband was unchanged before he got here, while the color of lights trailing from his arms and legs, that made Naruto was thankful for.

One thing that Naruto's suits had in common was a ring-like disc on the back, but had his Uzumaki crest emblem in holographic form in a hole in the middle, instead wearing a helmet, revealing his sun-kissing blonde spiky hair.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that, it's like I had had an ID for an online game. I had to admit, it is a nice touch, though, ya'know." Naruto comment, looked admitted, before looked over his back where his personal symbol was.

As before he looked himself, and notice that Kuramasaiga was been sheathed and ready to drawn was stored in his right lap (think Desert Punk had his combat knife holstered, in the right side).

"Hey, seem Kuramasaiga wasn't going anywhere." Naruto stated, and then notice his Kitsune Armguard on his left arm as well. "And also there's my Kitsune Armguard. Man, I was hoping for having Mandarin Cyclone as well." **(1)**

With a complained for having his current weapon in this video game, so he decide to drop the subject, complain wasn't helping for waiting time to find the missing people who been trap the game for some time.

*WHAM!*

Before Naruto could explore and begun his search, he was instantly brought to his knees, or at least where his knees used to be was been collapse into his face into the floor.

"Guys, we got a new one, I think." A feminine voice yelled as the same person had knee drop on top of Naruto, which she was been strangled him.

"Ow! U-Uncle! I give, I give!" He yelled agony for being strangled as he was jumped a bit from the second blow.

"Wait! He's not one of those AIs in the game!" A new familiar voice said for seeing Naruto arrived, hearing that appears to be another female.

"I think he's the 4th player." Another one said concluded, and concluding that there's a male as well.

"I think let's help him out then." The first female before the first female strangled Naruto.

Naruto looking back at his legs, he was surprised that they seem to have materialized back to where they were supposed to be, before looking at the trio that get jump on him.

They had all worm the same black bodysuits, minus an additional such as his haori coat, helmets, and headband; except for one for the only two boys before him had yellow cybernetic linings, and while the other is pink and the only girl on this group had white linings.

"I'm sorry about that; we thought you were one of those AIs trying to get the jump on us." The male said on a yellow lining suit, apology, before he lifts Naruto up onto his feet, which his hair and eyes had the matching color of brown.

Until the pink lining suit, which because of her hair is also pink just like Sakura does, guess she's not the only person had bright pink, just like his pink-haired teammate of his, guess he's not the only person had pink hair such as Neo does.

"By the way, names Aelita Schaeffer, this guy here is Ulrich Stern, and the girl who strangle you was Yumi Ichiyama." The dubbed Aelita introduced, before gestures at the yellow-lined suit named Ulrich and the white-line named Yumi.

"It's no big deal, and my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I came to rescue guys." Naruto replied giving them his signature smile that surprises the trapped players for wanted to get out into this death game.

"Wait, really!? They finally found a way out, awesome!" Ulrich cheered.

"I think he meant was that he's here to help us to beat the game." Yumi corrected obviously, concluded the fact about this situation. Which this girl's hair black, and looked foreign as Ren does.

Odd scoffed, spoke up. "Please, as if they'd send in a kid to help us, so tell us what are we going to do?"

Unaware about that Naruto is age 15 before 13 due the training, which those two were students about age 16-17 or more.

"I'm actually the only guy who made it though, and also I'm a huntsman, and not some kid for your information." Naruto replied, argued.

"Where is that, the Signal Academy?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I'm from Beacon, along with my friends." Naruto replied.

That surprises everyone for seeing Naruto is aged 15 going to Beacon in such an early age. And before anything else could be said, as Yumi step in, went up to Naruto, by grabbing his shoulders.

"Tell me, how long we been trapped? If you're joking, I don't care if you're a backup, you'll be dead before you can say: 'Game Over'." She threatens.

Naruto replied, explained everything. "It's true, in the past five years, you guys have been trapped, me and my friends made it in Beacon as the youngest students to have ever entered."

Seeing how Naruto wasn't lying, and how they weren't trapped for over years, as Yumi had release her grip on Naruto's shoulders, before giving the young blonde huntsman some space.

With Ulrich begin to spoke up. "Okay, assuming that he's telling the truth, why are we just arguing with him, and not already getting the hell out of here?"

With a simple question, and Yumi replied to point out. "Because of this kid here doesn't know how this world works and the rules to survival."

"Okay, that is good point, fair enough." The male brunette replied shrugged, before looking at Naruto.

"Do we have gotta get serious to train this kid before we go." Yumi suggested.

"It's either that, or he'll wounds up being liability." He concluded.

Naruto sighed, and then replied. "Look, I may not know what's going on, or how this world works? But I actually don't have a lot of time. I have to get back in time to take part of the Vytal Festival Tournament."

Before the trio in front of him begin to laugh for how this young blonde can compete the tournament this year.

Ulrich spoke up, while laughing along with everyone else. "S-sorry, but really, you're ten years old going to Beacon and taking part of the Vytal Festival Tournament."

*Swift!*

Ulrich was suddenly that laughter had stopped, looked stunned for seeing Naruto was appeared besides him with his hand on his shoulder, which surprises the two for never seeing him fast and appears in the speed of wind.

 _'He's fast! But how, I never seen him move? And what is he?'_ Aelita thought looked disbelief for seeing Naruto can do.

 _'Is that system? Or a glitch?'_ Yumi thought wondered about seeing Naruto move swiftly.

Naruto looked stern in his eyes, and spoke up, explained with a stern tone. "I would like to remind you that I'm only 15, plus I am more experience then I looked…and if I had also had another one to mention you and your friends who trapped in this game that age is but a number…Like my girlfriend is age 15? Because the headmaster had her in because of she's special."

Ulrich, along with Aelita and Yumi was shockingly surprised about Naruto being serious, and also looked skilled that any student or huntsman can do so far, not to mention his girlfriend's age is 15, its unheard rumor about having a student is 2 years younger them any of them. By the judging he had spoken and aura as well, which means that he was completely being like a soldier or a warrior for ready to fight.

Which couldn't agreed more for no time for this laughing matter, as Yumi spoke for cannot mocked Naruto for this,

"A-Alright, kid, if you say so." She said insisted, chuckled nervously, before advice to Naruto. "But just to know that this world is dangerous."

"Yeah, I think we can handle it." Naruto replied, after removing his hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"You heard him, if he says he can handle it, and then let's not stand around." Odd said made command. "And let's get out of this hellhole at long last…"

Since there is no time for standing around doing nothing, and talking for some reason. As Aelita reached behind her on the hip, and pull out wield baton before the blonde ninja, as he could questions his fellow blonde, then she begin to ran from the group and lead.

While in midair, she pushed a button on the rod, which split: the section suddenly extended, and before Naruto could comment on it, they assembled themselves into a black motorcycle with lit up wheels and chassis.

Naruto was surprisingly for seeing Aelita rode a motorcycle that seemed to have materialized under him. It was an understatement to say that he was completely awestruck.

As soon as Yumi repeated the action and did had the same ride as Odd does, except her cycle seemed to have been a full on attached to the bike in a way that made it look like it was symbiotic.

"Reach into your back pocket, kid. You should have a baton that would allow you to have a vehicle like us, except it matches the code to the users' personal, and it's the easiest way to maneuver with." Ulrich said to Naruto, explained about how it works in the system.

Before the yellow-lining player follows them to take a ride, and being to drives towards his friends or fellow players.

Naruto was seeing how cool it was for everyone had gotten a ride, since surely that Yang used to ride with her Bumblebee motorcycle in the real world. Ruby once told me about Yang was alreayds rides around in. she sure let her sister to ride, but it's the first time.

Naruto nod a little, shook his head side with eyebrows raised, and then he said.

"Now this I can do…"

As Naruto ran in, following the others that he can do as well, but, he sure did learned about how to ride a motorcycle as well, it's the first time for riding a bike, which he just heard of automobiles and racing games.

Once his 'own' bike is materialized, and suddenly a helmet built itself around his head, it was actually comfortable, and it's even had Naruto's Uzumaki crest on it, and also an eye-shield.

*Vroom!*

Naruto revved the engine, causes to howling excited for having fun in the ride, so it came to no surprised when he did sure did learned due the fact been spend 2 days in the chamber of time able to change his age, surely without sudden accidents to bumped into his teammates a few times.

The gang had left to continue playing and sped towards in the direction: Yumi's motorcycle was in front, with Aelita was behind her, Ulrich was on besides the latter, and Naruto kept paced behind them, taking in the sight of the data highway they were on.

"Whoa! Not bad for a rookie!" Yumi yelled admitted.

"Thanks, I did learn how to ride one!" Naruto replied.

"That's good to heard…! And it looks like we got X-cite-r's on us!" She replied.

Just as Naruto was about to asked, he had a feeling that something is coming, which causes his eyes widen for almost get himself off-guard when he heard the sound of other cycles approaching.

"Guys, I think that those 'guys'!?" Naruto shouted for referred to. "And I thought only four of us trapped in this game!"

"That's them, Naruto, so be careful!"

With Naruto had guessed, after Yumi had warned, and that which there are two of them that approach him on each side being flanked. Which the blonde whiskered ninja narrowed his eyes, which before any of them punched him literally left and right, while Naruto was still driving, and blocked any strike at the same time, which he cannot took out. **(2)**

"Hey Yumi, used that upgrade you picked up while back?" Ulrich exclaimed, suggested.

"I think it'll harm the kid more than help him!" She replied, before an X-cite-r had got the jump on her.

"Yumi, jump!" Aelita yelled, to which she complied, as he had caught the X-Cite-r off guard by leaving an solid pink (temporary) wall of light that where the X-cite-r had crashed in which turns into codes.

"There, I save your ass, and now we'll save the…"

*Swish!*

Aelita was about finished in mid-sentence, and suddenly a sound of swishing of the sword that causes her and Yumi turns directly to seeing Naruto can able to handle on his own, which most surprisingly, seeing holding a sword form of Kuramasaiga in sword from, seeing one of the X-cite-r was been bisected into codes, as until seeing the other took out a disc on its back, and attempt to strike him with it, which being blocked by his sword.

"Back off, ya fool!" Naruto yelled, as he pushed side the disc-like weapon, and slashes surrounds him to create an explosion that designated the rider and then dissolves into codes, and with that he continue rides, while holding his sword on his right hand.

The three players were surprisingly shock for seeing Naruto took a sword in the game.

"What the…?" Aelita exclaimed, could not believe of what he had seeing Naruto can do, not to mention that sword of his. "Is he a cheater or something? How the hell did he have a sword like that? I mean, it's not on the rules or the database."

Seems that no need to get rescue for Aelita had thought, while Yumi wasn't expecting Naruto can do, along with Ulrich as well.

"That is a one hell of a badass sword!" Ulrich stated, before unaware for there's a small tint of orange glow on the blade which he had to use 'one' of his sword's ability.

Which before until there's another one heading straight at Naruto, when leaving a hard-light of dark-orange before made a wall for under sudden collision.

And until Yumi had sped up her cycle for heading straight at Naruto, before she pressed the button in her forearm that causes her cycle to jumped and dematerialized, in disembarked.

Naruto sure did can handle for this situation when he defeat two of those riders, and until seeing there's another once, seeing a hard wall of orange were about to block his path when sudden impact, with reaction, and until Naruto turns the bike and skids until he almost get hit.

And before Naruto realizing that Yumi was in front of him, in mid-air without her cycle.

Before the blonde ninja could say or do anything, as seeing Yumi begin to taking out her own disc on from her back as she spun around, before throwing it down at the X-cite-r that create a wall for Naruto will get hit by that.

A more surprisingly afterwards while driving for Naruto witnessed that seeing a simple disc that hits that ride turns into codes, whenever they had died, as Yumi had back flipped off, before retrieving her disc onto her back and landed on the floor.

Which until Naruto was able to hit the brakes on the bike which skids on the side, with a complete stop, before he jumped himself off his ride for disembarked, and he landed on the floor before them in across the pavement, until his bike is now dematerialized.

"You're not so bad for learned how to ride a bike." Ulrich said commentary.

"Thanks…" Naruto grateful, after he get off the bike until it burst for dematerialized, and until he twirl his sword, and until reverts into a dagger form and holster it. "…I had time to practice before I got myself a license once I got my own bike, instead."

"Okay, seriously dude, how the hell did you get a sword in this game!?" He added.

"Simple, this weapon and the wielder were one, meaning it's mine. After all, it's not the only weapon I had…" Naruto answered, before showing them his armguard.

"You're kidding, an armguard!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Yup, and let's just say, it's a gift from a friend. After all, I'm awesome." Naruto replied, receiving a nod from everyone in the group.

"A friend, and being awesome, and are you a cheater or something?" Yumi replied and questions.

"Hey, listen, how should I know for bringing those weapons of mine in this game. After all, which this weapon attaches to me it's like not going anywhere which I'm the only person wields it." Naruto stated, argued.

"Yeaht, but…how can it be?" Ulrich stated, how it possible for two weapons could entered this game of VRON, instead of some such as disks and batons, so don't underestimated those terms.

"It's a long story. Right now, let's move for getting out of this game is the only priority." Naruto stated.

"He's right, on the positive not, at least we're on our way to Level 2, already." Yumi replied.

"Wait, really?" Naruto asked, sounded serious.

"You got to remember that, this is still an arcade game system. And usually they tend to work either like slow and easy to begin with, and towards the end, they began to get challenged, or hardcore and short." Aelita explained, after regarding meeting Naruto, then also how fast he is when he appears in Ulrich's side.

"Or it could be that we already know the quickest route to beat the game, already." Ulrich concluded.

"Yeah, that." She confirmed. "Now Naruto, understand that we're ready to get out of here today. So please understand why things will be a lot more challenging than usual."

Naruto nodded for understand, and spoke up. "Just tell me how this challenges that I'm up against?"

"We've made it to Level 9 already, so be ready for anything." Yumi informed, as begin to lead the group into the battle for worth of challenge…

 **==In the Real World==**

Seeing how the group of 4 trapped huntsman were already making it out into the real world in breaking progress, had rekindled Keno's hope on everyone, and seeing how Naruto was able to help them to passed the game…

And so, its' the best for Keno Larson decide to make a phone call. As he took out his scroll, and fast dial to the man who had purchase VRON, and place it on his ear.

"Come on, come on. Pick up, pick up!" Keno said under his breath for someone he had knew him. Before it take too long for the receive call on the other end was being answered.

"Flynn, get over here, today is the day, we have been waiting for…"

 **==Back to VRON==**

As the group begin walking into the dimly lit hall, Ulrich had taken a moment to explain to Naruto the next part of the game.

"I don't think you realized, but on our backs or these weird looking discs…?" Ulrich begin to explained regarding before Yumi toss her disc at the last encounter. Only Naruto to reached out for his, and begin to feeling a weird symbiotic feeling towards that device.

"There's were represents our life and heath throughout this world. And thank god there are now four of us to bring ourselves back from the dead." He continued.

As he and Naruto were under discussion for about the dubbed 'Identify Disc'.

"But, they can be used as weapons, so picture that you're literally fighting with your life at heand, the only way to live is to seriously having a strong will then your opponent." He concluded.

"Oh, believe me; I know what it's like to be in that situation. So this is nothing new to me." Naruto replied, before the hallway went brighter, meaning that they'll almost there.

"Get ready to use that thing or your sword in combat, now." Ulrich whispered, informed.

Before he and everyone had got themselves trapped into a glass box all of sudden, and were been dragged down into the narrow fields.

Naruto had began look around to see that everyone else have been in combat for their own, and was brought up against an opponent in the same dark orange-lining like his.

"Um…hi?" Naruto greeted, tried to reason his opponent, only for the AI quickly drawn his disc on his back, and toss it at Naruto.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed, as he dodged the flying disc that was attacking him.

 **(AN: To Tobi-Yaza: It's 'Whoa!' not 'Wow!', sheesh, can't you just watch and memorize the action such a subtitles so you can understand this.)**

"Don't bother reasoning with him!" Yumi informed on the sidelines as she finished off her opponent. "He's an AI programming to kill us at any cost, so I suggest you to finished him before we'll spend another hour trap, trying to rebuild you again."

Giving the truthful view of the situation, without any supporting words, and Naruto nodded to Yumi's advice, as he reached his disc, and felt a jolt that made some connection, and toss it at his opponent, which made his opponent dodged back-flipped.

"Damn it, I missed!" Naruto exclaimed, only for the disc bounced back to him, and quickly wa able to catch it in time, as if it knew who its owner was.

With Naruto narrowed his eyes at his opponent, but he sure he did had intense training, and his aims was good, so which his opponent had a good reflex and reaction, and until then the idea that hits him above, well, believe actually, when he had remembered that this place they're fighting at was made of glass.

So that his opponent wasn't aware about it, before he will finish off his opponent, while had his disc ready to attack, while his opponent was waiting for his next move or dodge.

"Hey, I don't know if you can speak or not, because I'd say, my last words right now!" Naruto stated as he dodged another flying disc, which encase that he was playing with his opponent.

"Okay then, go to hell!"

In a swift motion of Naruto's outburst declared, he quickly threw his disk under his opponent's foot.

*Glass scattered!*

The glass floor was scattered, which where he fell out the field, and left a bright orange coding in process.

"Hey, he did it! The kid had actually did it!" Ulrich cheered, causing Naruto to turn around to see that everyone else was alive.

"I knew that he would." Aelita said admitted, before turning to Yumi. "By the way, Yumi. You own Ulrich one for speed boost upgrade."

Ignoring the fact that they're betting over his life, and something called 'upgrades', Naruto was glad when the rooms move back together, and was once more with his friends.

"You did good Naruto, I'm impressed." Yumi praised, and then with a sighed, as she was typing keys on her wrist.

"You're kidding, the kid is a maverick, especially when he was doing all those flips and surprised us all when he took out that AI." Ulrich exclaimed.

"Hey, you're looking at the most unpredictable knucklehead around!" Naruto exclaimed, excited.

"Okay, don't get too excited. Naruto, I never doubted you. You should also check what tupe of upgrade you got yourself." Aelita said to Naruto with suggestion.

"Yeah, about that, how do I check that?" Naruto asked.

"Look at your left wrist, and then you see a pentagon button." She suggested, gestured at where Naruto had.

As Naruto had instructed, he raised his left arm, and notice the pentagon shape button of what Aelita said, and then he press it, causes it goes come to life, seeing 4 icons floating before him; with two fo them in blue, one each were red and green.

"Okay…now what?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since you're new here, we'll explain to you about this." Ulrich begin to explained give some instructions to Naruto. "The two blue ones are 'Speed Boost', its to give you an extra push when riding on the cycles, the red one is basically a 'Jump Boost', I don't know why we get those, since they're rarely called off, and finally, you got a rare cloak like you got one, if it's fine to change it."

With Naruto took a moment to gander at his collection in awe, and whispered 'cool' under his voice without realizing it.

Until then, Yumi interjected, and called out. "Come on, everyone, let's go! The gate to exit of this game is not that far from us, so let's start riding to the second to the last level, already!"

As Yumi materialized her light cycle, and revved her engine to burn it up, before they're heading out.

"You heard her, better hurry, incase VRON will gets the jump on us!" Aelita agreed.

"Wait, what did you said just now?" Naruto asked, confused for what Aelita is talking about. Only for the other two members had also materialized their ride and sped off leaving the blonde ninja sighed, as he shrugged and forced to fide on his vehicle, to follow his mates towards to their destination.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that direction, while riding, and thinks. _'I had a bad feeling about this…'_

Since Naruto cannot use his 'Negative Emotion sensing' due being the digital world of VRON…

 **==In the Real World==**

An hour or two has passed, and Keno was pacing around the restaurant, munching his own personal pizza he had made, as he was been waiting for Flynn to be made his arrival…

His waiting ended when he heard the bell on the front entrance had opened, and quickly turned that Flynn had arrived.

The man himself had short blond hair as Naruto, Ino, and Yang, and had only top part spiked up. As he wore a leather bike jacket, cargo pants, and was carrying a damage helmet under his left arm.

Keno was completely shocked for seeing his condition, confused about what happen out there, and the reason why he was late.

"My word, you're alright? What happen?" Keno asked.

Flynn sighed, replied to him, explanation. "Yeah, just a little banged-up by some orange-haired jackass who was fighting off someone from the White Fang in the middle in the streets!"

"Well, it can't be that bad, if he 'was' fighting someone from the White Fang." Keno said, shrugged.

"He was blasting shockwaves of music, arrows, and stray green lit bullets nearly kill me." Flynn explained with a straight face, wasn't too pleased about this incident when he was come across on a crossfire.

It would had guessed, that Athrun and Mu had somehow got themselves on this mess…

Since the option to show words of sympathy, and understanding was out of the question, there was brief awkward silence, before Flynn sat on a chair, and stretched out his limbs.

"So, how's it looking? And how are they?" Flynn asked.

"Better then I was hoping for, and in record time, is now is that a fourth player has finally entered." Keno replied, smiling.

"That's what I like to hear." The blonde game designer relief, and concluded. "Also, can I have some pizza, I don't mind paying for it."

"Take whatever pleases you, it's on the house." Keno replied insisted, only for the moment to the end for he had finally for decades passed for he had free from the moment for have his restaurant save and had those rumors cleared.

And suddenly; when they had heard the sound of someone dying from the machine, causes them to startled turning at the direction at the arcade room.

"It can't be…" Flynn muttered, looked terrified, as he and Keno went that room in the hurry, once they arrived the machine, which made their eyes widen for only the creator had spoke up for recognition of the problem out loud.

"It's…VRON."

 **==Back to the Digital World==**

As they return to VRON, Naruto has finally catching up with the others, the blonde knucklehead called out their names, only to see Yumi fall off on her cycle, and turned into coding for dematerialized.

Until Naruto skid his cycle aside, and asked. "Guys, what's going on?"

"Naruto, turn back, it's VRON!" Ulrich yelled, as he and Aelita made a U-shape turn to where they had originally left.

Not knowing it's full story, or why they haven't turn back to get Yumi's disc, Naruto knew that this 'AI', or better yet, VRON must've looked some serious business, and given at his current skill and knowledge to this world, he did sure did re-educate his skills.

And he did one thing he thought he never do…

That was shortly after Aelita was turned into coding, making Naruto called out in his lungs.

"GUYS, FALL BACK!"

"Naruto, it doesn't matter which one of us gets back to the last level!" Ulrich said to Naruto about this matter. "Just let you know that when you get there; all of us will re-spawn on the other side, just don't let VRON tag. You."

Knowing that their only way to live, by going back, Naruto looked determent, and had pressed one of his turbo icons, and begin to speed up his ride like a whirlwind, and before he could used his tri-prong kunai to prepared to flash away, and until his eyes widen for seeing something is approaching right at him in high speed.

"Ah, son of a-"

Unfortunately, the escape and/or attempt to used it was inevitable when Naruto was been crashed and turning into code.

 **==At the Hidden Level==**

Not knowing what's going on, Naruto saw that he was standing in a narrow prison right next to Yumi and Aelita, with a displeased look on their faces.

"Please tell me that you acted as a Human meat shield for Ulrich." Yumi stated with a dry tone and straight face.

"Okay, seriously, do you have that a little doubt on me!" Naruto yelled, argued.

"For your information, if the rider fits on the description in the crash!" She replied.

Just before an argument could erupts, suddenly Ulrich had finally appeared right next to everyone, and sheepish. "Sorry guys, I was right in front of the door then it got me."

And so he bowed his head in shame for he failed for heading to the exit.

"So…what happens now?" Naruto asked.

"This is a hidden level, so basically we volunteer who will personally faced VRON, until either of us we die…or win." Aelita answered.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Naruto stated, with a smile, and then mentally added. _'Come to think of it, I haven't place my kunai during I was distracts VRON long enough for Ulrich escape.'_

"Only the problem is, that we never beat VRON before, so numbers don't matter, only skill." Aelita stated.

"No way, am I gonna die when we came this far to leave this game. So I'll be damned if this asshole tires to kill us again." Yumi said in a venom tone.

Before for too long, the room is suddenly changed into a narrow room where Naruto had first fought with an AI. And notice there's VRON standing in the arena before them, with arms crossed.

"…And I'm going first to get this over with." Yumi declared, as she was free from her prison and entered the arena…

With Yumi reached out for her disc, and launched it first, but VRON quickly dodged aside, and quickly grabbed her thrown disc and returns back at her, to which she dodged it, and in process grab her returned disc.

This had gone for a few minutes, before Ramona misplaced her footing, and in return damaged herself with her own disc in the process as it bounced back to her.

"YUMI!" Naruto yelled, only he was still restraint in the prison, and witnessed how she turned into coding in front of their eyes, before anger rose in his soul before he had his power of the Nine-tails which he was completely angers for seeing VRON bests on her.

"Ulrich, please tell me, got some advice?" Naruto said, as before he turns to the yellow-lining bodysuit.

Ulrich shook his head, sighed. "I have nothing, Naruto. I had no advise that I had giving you, unfortunately."

"Then can you tell me what'll happen to us when we die?" Naruto asked another question.

There was a brief within silence, before Naruto noticed that Aelita was next being volunteered to fight VRON.

"Well, it's kinda hard to say…it's like we see nothing for a 'long' period of time, until we wake up, back to level 1 again." He replied.

"How long is it then?" Naruto asked, hoping for how much time to be spent in this trap game.

"Well…we kinda lost track of time when we got trapped in here." Ulrich replied, shrugged for not knowing. "It can be probably takes about shorts in days, long in weeks, but in years is eternity."

Just as there conversation had ended was when Naruto notice that Octavius had coded, being defeated.

"Sorry… But I can't give up-no I 'won't' give up, and I never will, ya'know!" Naruto stated declared, as he gave his eyes of determination to Ulrich.

Seeing how there is hope to get out of this trap game once and for all, Ulrich was reluctant to give it up for his life of all, or he would, if it wasn't for Naruto stepping in first.

Ulrich called out to him for seeing the blonde was going to fight VRON.

"Naruto, wait up!"

Naruto interjected his sentence, declared. "You can't stop me! I hope my words hit you to realize that during this hopeless situation, isn't hopeless…"

The blonde knucklehead didn't bother to look back as he gazed his eyes on VRON. Until seeing Naruto rolled his right sleeve which shows his Kitsune Armguard, which served as a shield, before VRON was scanning that object, which wasn't in the databanks.

Upon entering the arena, Naruto had fasten his headband, and until he was remain stood at the moment before raised his arm in front of him as he had shield in defense position, and until he had been receiving a jolt of vibe from VRON which it was in pain, but the time was think was cut short when VRON launched its disc at him.

For some reason, Naruto couldn't raised his to made a counter on VRON, and then he spend the majority of time dodging as he felt these waves of agony coming at him.

At some point, or to another, Naruto had an epiphany, since the disc is connected to them. And he remembered back out in the real world, about how his ability shares memories, and feeling of anyone within it, maybe he can understands VRON's pain.

As the eyewitness were shocked when seeing Naruto had simply reached out, and caught VRON's disc in mid-air, and suddenly a white light flashes engulfs Naruto and the others…

Nobody knows what had happen, except hoping it was Naruto beating the game, and not the system finally crashing, and killing everyone.

It was neither one since the screen read that 'BONUS LEVEL BEATEN', and everyone on the outside world was sighing in relief in one way, while everyone in the game world were also glad they actually beat VRON.

"Wh…what just happen?" Yumi asked, wondering what has happen, as she and everyone had seemed to be already on at the start of 2nd of the last level.

"I believe we should think the 'new guy' for that." Ulrich said with a wide smile, pointed at the unpredictable knucklehead.

With Yumi was utterly silence for could not believe what Naruto do, while Aelita was looked shocked with her eyes widne on his face, as they all began to know that they have to put more trust on Naruto, and the idea of actually escaping from this trap game.

"By the way, what did you do?" Ulrich questions Naruto before he looked at him.

"Um…" Naruto begin to explain, rubbing the back of his head. "It's kinda hard to explain, but from what I've learned, VRON was in pain, and he needed someone to help him."

"Well, whatever you say, you sure as did made it easy as hell for us to make it to the second of the last level." Ulrich said, as everyone looked at the door to Level 12.

"Is this level you guys didn't pass?" Naruto asked.

"It sure is, but I feel like we can do this at long last." Aelita replied, as Naruto was the first one to run to the level.

"Alright then, what the hell are we waiting for, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed, as everyone followed in pursuit.

 **==Entered Level 12 – New Location==**

"So…what happens now?" Naruto asked for wasn't so sure as to what needs to be done, move to the next, which was answered when they arrived to see a wall cache of weapons appeared in front of the blonde.

The weapons had been stored were: short length staff batons, staffs that turns into a rifles or full-auto rifles, and lastly among the arsenal as rubber bands?

"Hey, what's with the rubber band?" Naruto asked, confused at the gaze at it.

"Those are sharpeners for your disc, making it able to penetrate, and actually chop them down to size." The boy with a yellow theme suit explained, as he grab a pair, and proved his point, as before insert it that made his disc go brighter, and it look like it was spinning like a saw. **(3)**

Naruto shrugged and had decide to grab a pair, since everyone seemed to be doing some enhancements to their disc, and instead of using a staff then his weapon, so he decide to use a baton instead.

"Are you serious about going out into the battle with that?" Yumi asked, as she was carrying a pair of full-auto rifles.

"I'm not that great with firearm-based weapons; besides, I know that if I can learn how to use one in combat, and this one will do for now." Naruto replied, until he gave a twirl to see if he got the right weapon to choose, although, he did sure did mentioned Athrun…

 _'Come to think about it, he and his team have been gone for a while now. I hope they'll make it back in time for the tournament about days ahead…'_ Naruto thought, as he was still curious of Team BAND's whereabouts, and so as he drop the subject and moving on focus for helping the trapped players to leave this world.

Although, let's hope for seeing what Athrun is up to, for doing these days…

 **==In the Real World, Earlier==**

It was on downtown of Vale, where a lots of memories from our protagonists was made, so it was quite a sight of sympathy when Athrun and his brother Mu were responsible for the upside down cars, delivery trucks, wreaked shops and restaurants (some those who refused Faunus, they deserve it) were covered with bullets, bolts, and the sidewalk were slash marks.

"You're getting better, ghost." Athrun huffed, as he pulled a dart out of his forearm.

"If we can stop now, I promise you something to get rid of the sleeping effects from that dark you took." Mu replied.

"And here I thought you actually knocked me out!" Athrun retorted.

Without care, Athrun uses his Bass Cannon to break the windows of the nearby coffee shop, where he had grabbed a handful of coffee beans, and swallowed them whole.

"I had admit once, our fight is over, I will probably realized that I may have shit my pants for taking raw coffee beans. But at least I'll be the victor of our fight." Athrun concluded.

Mu sighed for his brother's carelessness, replied. "You're as careless and suicidal as always."

Before that, he was blasted in the middle of the road, backwards, hearing a loud shockwave.

Soon as Athrun teleported in front of him where he would chop down any arrows Mu would launched at him when it was stored, unfortunately, a motorcyclist (namely Flynn) came in into the road under crossfire where Athrun had to blast him, and Mu was shooting at the man's tires, accidently, before both siblings ran off to continue their fight elsewhere.

 **==Back to the Digital World==**

As return to VRON, where the players (namely dubbed users), was about to could be pushed at the later time, Naruto focused more on the thought of getting out of this game of VRON, as he and everyone stepped forward to the biggest challenge ever…

"Ho-lee shit." Naruto said at the sight of an army of AIs ready to fight.

"Don't get cold feet just yet, kid." Yumi stated, begins to fires a barrage of energy shooting at those AIs.

Soon all the AIs began to attacking, with the four-man team nearly hitting, Naruto can do similarities in their bodysuit, which just like his, but even then, it didn't affect the blonde that much, which they only see him as one of them.

Naruto was doing his part as he throw his disc at 10 AIs by due the weapon is enhanced, hoping those AIs were realized by now, which there's a rogue (program) within them.

"Damn, there are so many of them." Naruto cursed, as he thrust his baton at the AI into the abdomen, and upper-cuts him into the air causes turned into coding, before Ulrich and Yumi was surprised for seeing the blonde uses fist-combat rather than his disc or baton.

"Keep going, kid, because today is the day, we'll beat the game!" Aelita declared, as she swing her staff that whack the Ai away.

"I agreed!" Ulrich agreed, as he rand up to an AI, and deliver a summersault kick into the air, as he landed in back-flip behind an AI, and chopped him down with his disc.

"If you get exhausted over a video game, kid; then I hate to see if what type of shape you're in, and the real world." Yumi taunted as she mowed down a group of AIs.

Since Naruto is an Uzumaki, meaning that he had tons of stamina that he can keep going without breaking a sweat once he was out of limits, not to mention is chakra reserves is massive as well.

"How about we ride through them!" Naruto suggested.

"What?" Ulrich confused out loud.

"Why not just we can ride whenever we want!?" Naruto asked to which he was respond to silence. "You guys never get tired before, ya'know."

"It seemed impractical." Yumi replied.

"Okay, so if we can ride thought them, then who should go?" Naruto asked.

"You're going, kid?" The black-haired girl with a white-lining suit suggested.

"Yeah, I go on ahead." The blonde with orange-lining suit replied.

"Now get going, you're the reason why we have hope to getting this place over with at long last, so it's only fitting that you end this." Yumi declared.

As Naruto ran with his arms behind with a ninja-speed, and then jumped in mid-air, and took out his baton and materialized his light cycle, and revved his engine towards the entrance of the final level, while everyone else were covered his back.

 **==With Naruto==**

Naruto was riding his cycle, before he took out Kuramasaiga in sword-form, so that he will be prepared for anything for the upcoming group of X-cite-rs will appeared.

Within a mile to reach his destination, he was expecting something that's for sure, whatever it is in that evil video game before his eyes; seeing the sight of a giant Tiki head or something, but what he didn't expecting was absolutely nothing.

The describe of the Tiki-shape head, had glowing red with orange-tints, and yellow eyes. **(4)**

He was just in a large glowing room with blue being the main energy source in the black ground, which coincidently was the color scheme for the person who was waiting for them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the glowing head, muttered. "So…I guess that means 'you're' the final boss in this game if I'm mistaking…"

He started at the figure, who remain sill and silent…

 **==In the Real World==**

Both Keno and Flynn were cold silent through in both reasons: for Keno, it was because his curse will be released to spread, once he will no longer being serve pizza to everyone, while Flynn was expecting someone to confronted this 'person' for at long last.

Unknown to them, seeing Jing was lend against the wall at the distance, using his permanent cloaking while witnessed Naruto's battle in the game.

 _'You can do this, Naruto…I know you can save these people.'_ He thought.

 **==Back to the Digital World==**

Once again to return to digital world of VRON; with Naruto prepared to disembarked his cycle, before jumped, and ready to deliver a final blow, but until he quickly skid his bike in the side, until his helmet remove itself in his head for he wasn't expecting to someone was here before him…

The person Naruto was fighting, was a woman, before she removed her helmet, which she's also blonde with blue eyes, just like his Naruko counterpart, due of his Sexy jutsu.

The woman began to spoke up. "Do you know anything about this world, or why you and those people were trapped here?"

"What did you mean?" Naruto asked, confused about that sudden question from this woman.

"I'm asking if you know anything at all, kid." She concluded.

"I…no, I guess I don't…" Naruto replied, shrugged; honestly for he did not sure what is she trying to say.

As the woman spoke up, begin the explanation. "You see…the creator of this game had designed a lot of the 'key characters' based on some important people in his life, all to serve the players in their aid to help them beat this game."

"And I'm assuming about that 'weapon' of yours as well." She added, before she gazed at Naruto's sword form of Kuramasaiga, unfortunately that wasn't in database just like the previous encounter; before she continues. "After all that you come all this way for this level…"

As the woman continue saying. "But in reality and fantasy, there are two different things, and when it began, his father had shortly died in a 'wrong place, wrong time' situation. He feared about losing those who close to him. So when he found out about me, getting a cancer, he forced me to be trapped in this game."

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked, he didn't understand what this woman is talking about, surely that he did understand her explanation. "And why not let the people who were trapped here before me, set free?"

"When you battled VRON, you did something to cleanse or cure him of his pain. And since he was based on the creator himself, I figured that 'you' can help me cure his pain in the real world.." The women said conclude.

This was definitely not the first time for Naruto had fought, was a misunderstanding person, and will never be last, so he sheathed his Kuramasaiga before reverts into his dagger form to sheathed, and gave a woman as smirked on his face.

"Okay. But only if you allow me and my friends to get out of this place." Naruto said accepted and convinced.

The woman nodded for understand, and spoke up gave Naruto a smile. "Very well, but before proceed, give me your name? Since you are clearly the champion who had officially defeat VRON."

"It's Naruto, believe it. What's yours?" He replied.

"Jordan." The woman dubbed Jordan replied.

Soon the rest of the team had finally arrived, and each of them with wide smiles on their faces, as they looked above them.

"Being the first place, and now the Champion of the game of VRON, Naruto. Now that'll be a good name going down in history." Ulrich exclaimed.

"Remember to keep your promise." Jordan claimed about Naruto will do it for have her words.

And until a portal to the real world has being opened, that causes the 3 trapped players were happily cheered for hope never lost, and have their freedom for long last.

"Last one is the rotten egg!" Ulrich exclaimed, as he ran ahead to the portal, followed by the girls.

While Naruto is remain with Jordan, before he'll stepped, and replied to her.

"I always keep my promises to anyone who wanted to help, even the cost of my life." Naruto replied, which he always NEVER breaks promises, and so with that respond, as he finally left by stepping through the portal.

And suddenly a flash of light engulfs the screen, which faded into black…

 **==Meanwhile, with Naruto==**

Naruto's view that his eyes opens, which he woken up in a dream, which happens that he was been lying on the floor of the Pizza restaurant in the arcade room, as he sat up, and then notice tears of joy flows in Keno's eyes, and someone is next to him who was smiling at him, proudly.

Naruto gave them a foxy-grinned, and declared. "I told you, I did it before the tournament in days away."

As Naruto had gotten up onto his feet, and then take a look at everyone is now back on their real world.

Ulrich wears a vest with a shirt over the top and cargo pants, being the tallest guy of the group, with scruffy-looking hairstyle.

Yumi is showed wearing black clothing, basically the American goth look – with black sweater, black pants, and black boots, instead of white or gray.

And lastly is Aelita is wearing a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeve shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and knee boots.

"Naruto, thank god are you alright?" Keno said relief, as he hugged the young huntsman.

"All the day's work. By the way, who's that next to you?" Naruto replied, asking the pizza owner to the man who was in the room.

"Ah yes…!" Keno said in realized after broke out his hug, and gesture at the man, introduce. "Naruto, met the man who created VRON, Mr. Flynn."

At long last that Naruto got a good at the man who caused so pain and completely mess, but only because of he was also in pin when he felt, and like he promise to Jordan, he was going to help him.

"So, you're the creator of VRON." Naruto said, as he approaches the man. Since then Naruto had his ability of the sharing memories, after all, it wasn't effect while in the world of VRON before he got entered.

"Yes, I am." Flynn replied before the blonde raised his hand up to prepared aim his forehead. **(AN: Naruto spend years for improved his ability, now had to place a hand on forehead.)**

"Well, don't leave me hanging." Naruto said, claimed.

Without thinking much at the time, Flynn was brought to Naruto's mind, before a swift motion, seeing places his hand on his forehead, where he begin to reliving some painful memories such as the murder case of his father, the news of his fiancée having cancer, and himself forcing her into the world of VRON.

Making Flynn flinched in jolt of surprisingly, staggered step backwards on his distance.

"What did you do?" He asked, looked confused about what Naruto do.

Naruto closed his eyes for a minute, and replied. "I'm just keeping a promise…"

Before it too long, Flynn's mind was filled with the memories of VRON and Jordan which he had giving him, just as how they felt, and what he's doing, isn't helping anymore. And has understand that the world is unfortunately unforgivable at the times, but to realized that this world of theirs to begin with.

"How can I move on knowing that two people I care will die without me!" Flynn said looked depressed as a tear leak flow down in his cheek.

"If you're truly love someone who precious to you, and they died for you. You promised to live for them is what you do." Naruto stated, before he got return, when he sensed his emotions about he was afraid, regret, grief, and depressed.

Now with realization of his actions and mistakes of what he had done, Flynn went to the machine, and begin to tinkering with the device, before the system flashed once more, and suddenly Jordan appears from the screen before him.

Naruto turns his head at Jordan in the screen, and spoke up for accomplished his promise. "I told you I kept my promise."

"Thank you." Jordan said, gratefully, for Naruto appreciated for never failed his promise, until something is wrong with her for seeing Jordan looked weaken in her state.

Until Flynn lift himself in his feet and made face-to-face with her, spoke up sadly. "Jordan…I'm so sorry, I should have taken you to the hospital…but I was afraid, I might lose you like how I lost my dad."

Spoken between his words for how Flynn was been through for all those years.

Jordan smiled for his forgiveness, and replied. "I forgive you, Flynn. I'm just glad I got to see the real you for one last time…"

With a shred of tear flow in her eye, causes Flynn shocked for her last moment, turning to the screen. "What? No Jordan, please don't, I-I understand what I did was wrong. But I just can't lose you just like that right in front of me just now."

"It's alright Flynn…I love you." Jordan replied on her last breath, before Flynn began buried his head next to her, continuing sobbing until was time for Naruto and Keno to leave for the tournament.

They decide to leave them time alone, while the 3 people who trapped the game were also left.

 **==Present Time – Aftermath of Fall of Beacon==**

Naruto was been walking around the city in the rebuilding building in Vale, after all, which before he will made his departure to find Athrun's hometown, looking for answers. And same goes with his girlf-I mean, lover Ruby will going as well and leaving Yang for under tutelage with her father, Taiyang for needed improved her skills.

Naruto is wearing his casual clothes when back being 13; the white hoodie and orange pants, since with his new pants of his when his previous is no longer fit in his length, and also he has his Kitsune Armguard in his arm, which NEVER taking off.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto was stopped in his tracks that cause him to surprise for he had recognized that voice. With a smile is formed in his face for seeing Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi who is helping the people in the city.

"Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi? Hey guys, I didn't expecting you all here." Naruto exclaimed, looked happy for seeing his friends in the trapped death game.

"Yeah, we sort go back to our families and resume our classes in Signal. After any of us told about what happen when we're disappeared. It's all thanks to you, now Mr. Keno's business is back, and had those rumors is faded. So many customers will going there." Ulrich stated.

"That's good to hear for Keno is happy for his business is running again and restored." The blonde ninja looked relief.

"Same goes with me. And most of all, I didn't know you're a student in Beacon, but you're right. But man, I am so jealous. Not to mention, that there's Flynn was been…quiet recently in the past few days." Aelita said for less complained for wanted to enroll Beacon Academy for after their absences.

"Ah, don't blame yourself; after all, Beacon Academy will be fully restored once Glynda will do everything in her power to fix it, along with one of my friends and anyone in this town." Naruto replied. "And I'm sure Mr. Flynn will get over it, after his fiancée was faded in that game…guess he needed his time for given himself a space."

"Yeah, I'm sure Mr. Flynn will be alright. And I'd watched you guys in the tournament, and it was so cool. And until this 'whole mess' begun." Yumi concluded, she waves her hand aside gesturing at the rebuilding buildings and patrol of the law enforcement and the military.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot." Naruto appreciated for his new friends in the trap game, who freed them. "And we did save Vale for sure…twice. Except Beacon Academy is a wrack as well."

Naruto was saddened about how the school is a mess, while the Heaven Federation soldiers were hold off the horde of Grimm, and then…Ozpin is missing.

"Yeah, it sucks for we have been trying to get our chances to entered as well, before we had years ahead for the entrance exams." Ulrich stated.

"Except the news went wildfire because of that woman 'Cinder' did made a mess, completely, and also made allies with the White Fang as well." Aelita added.

"It sure does…" Naruto agreed, before spoke up. "Hey, did you guys want to go to QDLC?"

"Sure, I could use some play some games." Yumi accepted Naruto's offering to joined.

"I'm game!" Aelita concluded.

"That would be awesome!" Ulrich finished.

And with that, as Naruto and the three players who trapped in the VRON game, when they arrived the QDLC, as they were having a conversation and eating snacks while enjoying some company.

Ulrich was jealous for Naruto had dated two girls, due of because of Ruby and Yang were among his relationship with them, after all, being a one lucky bastard. While the girls such as Aelita and Yumi wasn't so sure about Naruto being a playboy or something.

Naruto had his reason while he loved his girls, and same goes with Gaara for Blake and Weiss, most surprising about his brother-in-bond dating an Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, well, the blonde stated 'former heiress' due of her disownment.

So, as they decide to drop the subject and going on continue to enjoy their time, and then they taking a arcade game, then so he and Ulrich will be playing 'GHOST', this game was new lately about months ago. **(5)**

Took out in each assault rifle with a cord attached into, and surely Naruto had thank to Jing about how to fire a gun, and the sword skills in the same time, until he realized something…

 _'Sword…Gun…?'_ Naruto thought in himself about regarding something in his mind about a weapon in his taste, he surely recalled Ren's StormFlower that it's a machine-pistol with blades attached.

 _'A GUNBLADE, that's it! This is what I was hoping for.'_

Naruto did never admitted for having guns before, so he will gave a try, while take his simulating game, for be sure he will get it right for improved his aiming and used with any variant types of guns. So it's possible for wanted that weapon as well.

 _'Yo, I was hoping someday you will…'_

That startles Naruto from the familiar voice that wasn't Kurama, when he accidently fires a round at the man who was also reach to the plane while shooting with his pistol in the ramp.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" The boss of the second stage screams in the screen for been shot in the head, and then explode in the air.

"Aw man! An Excellent shot!" Ulrich complained for he didn't take a shot.

"Whoa. A one hell of a lucky shot." Aelita comment.

"No kidding." Yumi agreed admitted Naruto's shooting skills.

Naruto turns to everyone, claimed. "Like I said before, I'm the most unpredictable, after all."

And so with that, as they take the last mission of this game, before was wondering who that voice was. But deep dive down on his mind for investigate about this afterwards…

 **==Time Skipped==**

After it's been hours for they complete the game, and they had enough for today, and so as Naruto, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were prepared to leave, while after taking their lunch, until Ulrich spoke up.

"Are you a ninja, for real?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you didn't notice the way I toss that disc at those AIs I wipe them, and the why I dodged VRON's attacks." Naruto stated.

"Oh…" Ulrich understands.

"Okay, seriously. Is why you manage to defeat VRON by…dodging?" Aelita stated.

"Yeah, I'm serious." Naruto replied. "After all, I had been trained as ninja for my life, and then being a huntsman. This is what for my precious people who I cared about. But, I never turn my back on anyone who had looked down by anyone…so…this is what I am. And same goes with my girlfriends and friends."

With the disbelief looked on Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi for Naruto's reason being an huntsman.

"Well, dude, I guess we'll see you later." Ulrich said to Naruto for farewell.

"Actually guys, I had plans for departs Vale." Naruto informed, that startles them for what he had said.

"What! Why, Naruto?" Aelita asked, confused.

"A 'friend' of mine got run away from his brother and his friends because of been blind and stubborn, after the Attack on Beacon had failed, so much when Mu's and his companion left afterwards to find him." Naruto replied, explanation to Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi about his sudden departure.

The blonde continues. "So…I had decided to find a clue to where he was, and where he went…and then I was planning to heading to Haven in Mistral on Anima, to met up the rest of my friends and some of them were remain to going there afterwards…"

"You're going to Anima?" Yumi asked, receiving a nod from Naruto. "Then you can met and stay at my aunt's place? She own a Hotel there, so I'll give an address and give regards about my returning."

"Really, you sure if your aunt is there?" Naruto said looked surprised about Yumi got relatives live in Mistral in Anima, making the latter nod to him, confirmed about it. "Thanks Yumi, I'm sure I tell your aunt about you, when I'll heading to Haven."

Until Yumi gesture at Naruto for his scroll, and as he did so to give to her, before picking a 'Notes' App, and type down an address and message, then give it to Naruto. "Have a safe trip, Naruto. I'm sure I'll call my aunt when the CCT is fixed."

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind." Naruto replied, before took out 5 silver liens meaning Ⱡ1000, that surprises the trio never thought seeing him got a lots of money.

"Dude, where did you get so much money, your parents?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, it's mine actually, and that means you guys didn't know about me while you three were gone. Well…you could say, I'm the youngest billionaire in Vale." Naruto replied, that made the trio looked stunned for hearing from his words for being the rich boy.

"You're kidding…" Aelita and Yumi said unison being stunned about Naruto was rich.

"Yeah, ya'know, a while back when Ozpin was around. It's about months ago, okay." The blonde replied.

"O-Oh…" Aelita begin recovered from the shock in surprised. "Guess you got the point."

"Same here." Ulrich concluded.

"Me too." Yumi added.

And so with that, finished their meals and begin to take separate ways before leaving QDLC. And now, they bid farewell for going home, while Naruto was heading back to Patch.

"Well…guess I better go now…" Naruto sighed for having a great time,

Before he could flash away, and suddenly his scroll's vibrate and ringtone, before quickly took it out, which made him confused for seeing a unnamed messenger with a number as well.

And he responds, checking a mail and reads:

"Thank you for everything, Naruto Uzumaki. Because of you, I was happy for my love Jordan gave a promise to you for everything…and thank you for showing me of those memories of my love and VRON.

\- Flynn"

Naruto was smiling for Flynn was grateful when showing those memories of VRON and Jordan for how pain spending in the trap game…

And with that, Naruto instantly places his scroll on his pocket, and vanished with a yellow flash…

 **==With Gaara's side-story==**

After saving Vale in the 'breach' incident, and after training in 2 weeks until fully one month in Vytal Festival, Naruto was off visiting Sasuke in the hospital every day for his next test for his bionics, since his carelessness on the train. Gaara had other settle things with in his mind, about going on a date with Blake and Weiss.

Before C. Naruto and C. Sakura was made sudden arrival, so giving some interrogation for tomorrow for

But, that didn't mean; there weren't any other sources to ask, after all he didn't find anything that possible. So, he went to Ruby Rose for some tips to find something.

"It's pretty obvious that Blake likes tuna a lot, so go to the fish market restaurant, or find a restaurant that serves fish and also tea, too. While Weiss probably wouldn't set foot at any places that at least 4-5 star restaurant. So I narrowed down a few locations for you." Ruby said, as she did was helping Gaara for his date, before giving him a list.

"Um, the list only has one restaurant with those requirements." Gaara stated flatly, holding a list in his hand.

"I know, Gaara; which is why I made this list for what you guys can do afterwards." Ruby replied smiling.

"Before I go, is there anything else that you had prepared for me before I'm going on to my dage?" Gaara asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, Weiss and Blake had went shopping for clothes, Weiss preferred fancy stuff while Blake preferred books." Ruby reply, explained. "So Naruto figured that you needed some new duds, and while our way back from visiting Sasuke, still under his checking the results of his new implants."

Two days, in years in the training chamber, while been returning in two weeks, which the tournament in Vytal Festival is on the way. So, everyone else had their own day off.

"So, we got some stuff." She finished, she lifted a bag in front of Gaara.

"Only the two of you would do something like this for me." Gaara said give her a warm smile, as he take the bag on Ruby's hand.

"Anyway, gotta go, and my high scroe on Quiet Dune, and go for the beat it in under 2 hours challenge!" Ruby exclaimed.

Gaara's eyebrow raised for Ruby is leaving, and spoke up confusingly. "Wait, I thought you and Naruto were gonna do something today?"

"Well, after some convincing, we allowed my sister to date Naruto, and she requested a One-on-One date with him only today, but I had Velvet followed them to not to do anything they shouldn't do." Ruby smirked for having Velvet to keep off the radar. "Not to mention, when Yang got detention for blackmailing, so she and Professor Glynda gave her some little punishment."

Not wanting to dwell to hard on Ruby's words, the young teen had thanked her, and left back into his room, and began changing the clothes that were meant for the girls he loved.

 **==Later==**

Out of the shipping docks, Gaara was wearing a comfortable-looking maroon tank top, black jeans and boots with decorative buckles. A brown tight band on his right bicep, maroon wrist bands, and black leather buckle bracelet and a studded belt.

 **(AN: Think attire of Yami Yugi when meeting up with Tea/Anzu in Yu-Gi-Oh to be cheered about who he was before named Atem. I found the right outfit for him, due of his expression as much similar to Gaara's.)**

Making the girls blushed for seeing how handsome he was, then he decide not bring his sand gourd, of course, there's lots of soil and dirt around the streets or anything that useful for him to produce sand.

And so with Gaara is all set and ready to date his girls. He was been waiting for the girls for their arrival.

 _'Why am I worrying? After being cold-blooded for my life for all those years is now gone.'_ He thought to himself, as he sighed. _'It's nothing special, just treat it like those nights I used to spend with them individually.'_

Gaara was looked forward to the evening, which it was first time for dating with the girls, after all, hopefully that it went well for sure…

"Gaara, we're here~!"

That causes Gaara turns to the source of the cooing voice of Weiss, and greeted. "Hey girls, you're here."

That made Gaara started to blush on the face for the sight of his girls.

Weiss wore a white blouse, with red hemming on the left side of her abdomen that had her snowflake emblem of the Schnee Family engraved on it, as she wore a long white skirt, with white leggings and heels.

And Blake is wearing a light-gray button up with a loose black sweater over it with her personal emblem on her left chest, as she wore a black folded up jeans, so they didn't get in the way of her dress shoes, and also her usual bow on her head that conceals her cat ears.

"So, ready to go?" Blake asked with a cat-like (:3) smile.

Before Gaara began shook his head out for snap his thoughts out.

"Yeah, let's go." Gaara replied, as he and girls went in to the airship, and departs to Vale.

"So, did you get any intense training from Glynda by any chance?" Blake questioned Gaara for the Glynda the same way as Naruto does.

"I actually got Ruby and Naruto to help me instead." Gaara replied.

"Make sense for that dolt and idiot." Weiss comment sarcasm, guessing the fact about Ruby and Naruto pulsed something that off.

"And how did you do that?" Blake asked another question.

 **==Elsewhere==**

At the skies above Vale and Beacon, was the flagship of James Ironwood, that had Roman Torchwick custody. But, until a very furious lady who has been the bane to a lot of students.

Until before Ozpin had some meeting with James for personal discussion regarding the recent events, while taking a break until Vytal Festival Tournament is starts.

"Oz, are you alright?" Ironwood asked, while walking in the hallways of the ship, while Ozpin besides him.

"I'm fine James…I was a bit concern about if 'she' made a move." Ozpin said, making Ironwood nod for understand about what he was referred to.

"Remind of that kid of the Garnet Knight. And how he toss my man like ragdolls." The general of Atlas asked.

"I would say much, if he was 'his' son, and would mean that man who is raised." The headmaster of Beacon replied, as he took a sip of his coffee.

While under their conversation, that a few soldiers were been sending passed Roman's cell door, as he was cowering and praying that he would live another night.

 **==With Athrun==**

Back in the town of Vale near the Warf, a restaurant where Gaara had plans taking both of his girls out for a date.

*BOOM!*

Suddenly it destroyed when there was a loud wave of sound completely annihilating the establishment.

"Get your ass back down here, so I can send you into the ground six times before burying you under my feet!" Athrun yelled before hiding in the dumpster from bullets.

They still been righting endlessly, its been days about the whole mess had started. **(6)**

"At this rate we're going!? I'd be surprised if we'll be able to finished the fight!" Mu shouted, as he reloads his gun with a new clip.

"Then make it easier on me and just DIE already!" Athrun yelled again, as he took out Bass Cannon and blasted the dumpster at Mu, only for it just missed him, and destroying the hotdog stand.

 **==Back to Gaara==**

Finally back on ground, Gaara had began escorting both girls side by side on the streets, and needless to say people were staring.

Aside from the questioning age for the young trio and the ulterior motives. There was also the issue of 2 rich kids and a girl being an item that is already headline material, and just screaming for a paparazzi attack.

Regardless, they didn't care, and just wanted to enjoy their company together as they marched off to the destined restaurant, or they would if it wasn't for there being cautionary tape closing off the area, and the local police being around.

"Wonder what has happening out here?" Weiss asked about what is going there.

"Hey kids, what are you three doing out here!?"

Cause the trio turn the source of the voice of Gai, who approaching the group.

"Gai-sensei? It's good to see you and greetings for this evening." White haired girl greeted.

"Well I'll be! It's my other youthful students!" Gai exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here, as much I would like stay and chat, you better evacuate this area."

"What's going on, sensei?" Blake asked.

"And why the restaurant got trashed?" Gaara added, which he mentally cursed for who is responsible for ruined their time in that restaurant.

Gai replied with explanation. "To answer your questions you guys; we got reports of some kid fighting off someone is powerful from the ranks in the White Fang for the pass days since the 'breach', and there recent fightining had lead to the local Warf where citizens felt a huge tremor and heard a loud sounds."

"Some guy fighting off the White Fang with loud sounds…" Gaara muttered to himself without Gai or his girls suspected.

"We also have a closing eyewitness that the kid responsible for the recent property damages and disturbance for the peace had orange-red hair, and was fighting with a weird looking hatchet." Gai added.

 _'Yup, that's definitely Athrun.'_ Gaara and checkmate duo thought unison, guessed about this mess caused by Athrun.

"Anyway, you kids know anyone who fit this description?" Gai asked.

Not knowing whatever to do is lie or tell the truth, the group remain silent for not a single word to respond.

"Actually, we know he is." Gaara declared.

"Really, who?" Gai asked, frowned about three kids who had connection with one individual.

 **(AN: I decide to altered the version of SSGN (original) into mine.)**

"It was Athrun Dengel, he and his team went missing after the 'breach'." Blake explained, before stepped in.

"I see…" Gai said understatement for the person's name from them. "When you kids met him?"

"Naruto does, during the 'Day of the dead'." Gaara replied.

"Oh, that explains when I manage to see my dad again from him, did he." Gai exclaimed.

"Yes, I manage to see my mother again before I was born." He replied.

"Oh…I guess you could say that…and thank you for your cooperation." Gai appreciate.

 **(AN: The famous Quote from Robocop.)**

"Can we go, Officer Gai? We were having suppose to be our date, so if you haven't came in for this conversation, until this whole mess was caused by our friend." Weiss said for wasting time for important event.

"OH MY GOD I DIDN'T REALIZE!" Gai yelled with his hands on his side of his head for being stupid. "I'm sorry my youthful friends, I didn't mean to waste your time for this evening."

"It's okay, Gai-sensei." Blake insisted for Gai being embarrassed for spoil their moment. "We'll find another different place to eat, so we'll be on our way."

"Oh, sure, there are any restaurants around the area who never been trashed by your unyouthful friend there." Gai stated. "So, I'll be leaving you three alone, and watch out these guys, later."

So with that, Gai leaves for the car, and contacted via radio to every officer regarding Ahtun's mess.

Leaving Gaara, Weiss, and Blake, while the restaurant they're going was trashed.

"So…you girls know any other places to eat?" Gaara asked awkwardly, since the date was so far isn't going as planned.

With Weiss spoke up, answered. "Well, there's this restaurant I know that serves some good meal."

"Does this place serve something we eat on a normal basis and 'not' in food portions meant for those to put even a rat on a diet?" Blake asked, obvious and annoyance.

"What are you implying!" Weiss said frowning.

"Look, I know a place, even that you could enjoy." Blake said smirked.

"I bet there's fish on that place as its main course." Weiss muttered, but not loud enough to let Blake couldn't hear, but, it didn't, due of her cat ears can.

"That's nothing wrong about us going to the sushi restaurant to eat." Blake said denied the point.

"Yeah, we'll eating at the currently high-class restaurant doesn't always mistreated Faunus who looked down on others, or even the White Fang." Weiss countered.

While the girls were begun to argued about low or high class restaurants who wants to serve best meals, as to where they wanted a place to eat at.

Gaara was mentally sighed as to the hope of these two getting along the moment he had asked them both out didn't went well, like he planned.

 _'The hidden sand was exactly build in a day, and I guess dating two girls at once with both of them to agree on something doesn't happen after a month, or saving the entire city.'_ Gaara thought of himself, before looking down his scroll he took out, begun to texting Naruto.

A few minutes had passed, while under the argument between Weiss and Blake for finding the place to eat. Before Gaara had finally getting some advice and tips, as to where to go next for his date, and before approaching both girls who still arguing, as he cleared his throat causes it to break the argument.

"Girls, I think I found a place where to go where might enjoying our meal." Gaara said that stops the girls from argument, before realizing that this whole time they have been causing a scene this whole time.

 **==Later==**

Bringing the girls are now right in the best part of the downtown, they were surprisingly that Gaara had decide (or took out a last resort) to take them to a Noodle Stand, and they're curious if they were on a secret date with Naruto, instead.

"I still can't believe you took us to a noodle stand." Blake said happily, before her eyes were glimmered light with the sight of a large bowl of noodles, topped with fish in front of her, being served.

I still can't believe you just let us cause a scene like that in the public." Weiss said looked embarrassed for the situation she and the black-cat teammate made, before she ordered the same thing when she added for 'low-salt'.

"Sorry, I'm used to being with teammates who been argued like an old married couple, and my natural instincts tells me to block it out." Gaara said, as he begin to slurping up some noodle.

"Sure, I'll forgive you, only because it's true that Naruto acts like a forgetful and irresponsible husband to his Sasuke.' Weiss stated commentary, with a warm smile.

"I disagree with you, it's clear that Sasuke is the husband, and Naruto is the wife at the house." Blake said purred with a fish on her mouth to chew.

Once again, Gaara was forced to sit for another few minutes of Weiss and Blake having ANOTHER argument over again, something that is more trivial then the last, but was at least they're happy for enjoy their meal together.

 **==Elsewhere==**

Back to the hospital, Sasuke had another check-up while Naruto was accompany with, began to sneezing up a storm, and they're wondering if was them getting sick, or the AC being too high?

 _'Sorry for leaving you begin, but I got a date with Yang.'_ Naruto though, as he was staring intensely at the black-haired emo to the point, until he wasn't aware of Velvet's presence that from her angel, she began to questions if her brother plays like that, before more ideas popped up with Gaara entering in her mind, and the three of them together.

 **==With Gaara==**

After paying for dinner, Gaara skimmed down what was the next thing to do on the list, and wasn't surprised that the next spot was QDLC, and seeing how he never explored the area, and how that was the only place Ruby had wrote down, he suggested that the girls go there.

Unfortunately by the time they had got there, they found out that the arcades had been shut down for a soft battle of the bands before the real one returns the start of next year.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with live music right." Blake said optimistically.

"Hate to ruin on the fun, but unless you want to go out, and listen to some bands as by they're called, 'Blood Snot', 'Black Fang', 'Dunghole', and 'Fizzy and the Frazzles', I think we're better off going to some place different all together." Weiss suggested the point.

"This I'm going to hear." Blake taunted.

"It'll be better if I showed it to you guys, instead." Weiss insisted, as she began to guide them to a new fun spot.

 **==Time Skipped==**

On the other side of town was a billiard called 'Mexi-Ameri Billiards', and it looked like it was a place that was more welcoming to biker gangs, or people who suffer addiction to the point that while living in their cars, they just happen to break down at its parking lot, and decided to live their addictions, and time at this place.

"Weiss, are you sure this is the right place. Better question, what was the purpose for us to go here out of any billiard in town?" Blake asked as she began regretting coming into town unprepared.

"This is a franchise my father owns, and had started it back when he was about my sister's age, before he had taken over the family's business that is." Weiss replied as she was the first one to enter the place.

Upon entering, they got looks from everyone around for one reason or another, but mainly the type you get from a drunk who glares at you out of hatred because you're happy, and they realize that compared to you, their lives means worst to come that you'd be surprise to have one friend being present at your funeral.

As the barkeep who wiping the glass, notice Gaara with Weiss and Blake, his appearance to have handle bar mustache.

"Okay, I can tell that the boy behind is definitely underage." He spoke up, being rude. "And if I'm gonna go on a limb, and say that you're all from Beacon. Sorry kids, but we don't allow minors in here"

"Take us to a private backroom, set up for 2 games and diet sodas." Weiss ordered.

"Heh, cute, but sorry princess, no can do." The barkeep said retorted.

"It's heiress actually." Blake interjected.

Before the barkeep could say anything, he realized the emblem on Weiss, before losing his composure all together.

"Wha-? You're-Oh my god, my apologized, I didn't know!" The barkeep exclaimed frantically.

"I forgive you, I suppose." Weiss replied, began to enjoy abusing of her power.

"Please forgive me, as much I get someone to serve you three for this afternoon." The barkeep persisted.

Once they're on the back, being escorted, the group realized that, even though, it didn't smelt like strong alcoholic beer and cigarette buds on the group, it still smells like corn chips and rotten eggs.

As Weiss staggered back and gagged for the smell that caught in within her nose.

"Do you think we can get a window open." Weiss said looked disappointed, while her hose covered with her hand.

"Right away miss, and after that, I'll be getting your drinks." The barkeep replied, as he began dashing around the room to make it comfortable, before heading out.

Once this room is done cleaning, as Gaara, Weiss, and Blake were going to seated for prepared to enjoy their date together.

"I think you could have been tougher on the barkeep." Blake stated, as she begin to line up the balls in the pool table.

"I know, but I'm trying to have fun today." Weiss replied, as she sneaked into Gaara and perked a kiss on his cheek, making him blushed for how she did.

 **==Later==**

Once the trio had enjoyed themselves from playing pool, they made their leave from the place, before deciding to go out, and enjoy the outside by going to the same fields that Naruto went with Yang and Ruby.

After all, it's been so much fun for sure, having a 3-way love.

"You know…this place is really peaceful when you ignore the fact that not so long ago our friends where attacked here during the middle of their dates." Weiss said as she and everyone were gazing at the sunset. Recalling the recent events when Itachi attacking and captured Naruto for being the important individual for the organization along with Gaara.

"I couldn't agree more…" Gaara replied, give off a warm smile, before Blake begin to face him.

"We got you something for this today." Blake begins, as reached from her back.

Upon showing it to Gaara, he was to see it was a customized badly stitched black and white teddy bear with the exact same kanji marking that red love '愛' on the upper left side of its forehead.

Blake begin to explained. "Me and Weiss have taken time to make this, until Hinata give me some tips about how to get it done. And I know it may not looked good, but…"

Blake was about continue, but interjected by Gaara for taken it, and then began to gave his girlfriends a warm embraced, the sign of affection that they made for him.

"I love it, girls. I mean it." Gaara said grateful for the gift, before Blake give him a kiss in the lips.

"I'm glad." Blake said relief.

And then Gaara had his head jerked around to kiss Weiss as well, as they broke out apare.

"And that's for kissing Blake on the lips, first." Weiss said smiling before the group had share the moment together, as the sun had finally sets down, realizing that this was indeed the best date ever…

 **==OVA, Present 1==**

Athrun was speed up to teleported to get to the place that he haven't home for something while travel through northeast on Sanus, and then walk to far east by on foot, until before he had woke out this morning and left the town early, when before he buy a ticket, and the deadline when the ferry to Anima will be arrived in two days.

So, he got opportunity depart once he'll go there…

With Athrun was walking continuously on his own to heading the direction, as he on the top of the hip, and see the view that well-hidden in the forest.

On his sight, he had return…home in Sunnyville…

Athrun sighing at the sight of his hometown, at the sight of the hometown, which the town itself is surround by forest that conceals its existence, only had crushed rock road, instead of a cement road, and there's a bridge which connects to the road that leads to the gate entrance in the front.

The walls that surrounds Sunnyville without any Grimm activity to get passed and get through was made of hardest stone they get, and also some Grimm tried to jump across or swim around.

 **(AN: Think of it, as Hope from Rambo, with a combination of Silent Hill and Alexandria from Walking Dead.)**

Athrun was aware about there's some checkpoints and guards armed with sniper rifles with penetration rounds, and also they'll recognized him, until he'll approaches it.

But…his only option was…to sneak in…

On his hand, was a letter that somehow that gotten one of his weapons was been well-hidden, before he had read it with revelation…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _After Athrun left the town for heading to Sunnyville, he decide to train his ass up to the next level, fighting and killing some Grimm along the way, he sure did expecting for needed to get stronger._

 _As he trained himself using Mu's weapon he took, Crozz in spear mode, until his Keaper, he took a swings and pierced lunged, after all, seeing Naruto and his friends were badass during the 'Breach' Incident and the Vytal Festival Tournament._

 _Once minutes later, and needed a break, as he sat down on a nearby rock and seat in, and took out handmade sandwich, and took a bite on a food._

 _While chewing, Ahtrun had a long thought thinking about how he runaway from his brother, teammates, and friends for the revelation…_

'Is this what my choice that I had made…?' _Athrun thought._

 _Athrun sure did regret for running away, as much as being a man who ships everyone such as Jaune and Pyrrha. After all, he needed had his deep thought for at least for sure…_

 _Once finished his lunched, and continue his training so he will prepared to leave for Sunnyville._

 _So with Athrun decided to uses Keaper, in dual wield, which having two batons to formed a stance for sure._

 **(AN: Something like Mockingbird does? I didn't see her in action in Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.)**

 _He did sure did mastered to swing his machete of Keaper does. And so began his training with both batons with a flurry of swings and lunged with a tip of the weapon in each and swing on the swing to think that to imagined to aim on the side of the head that knocked his foe(s), cold._

 _As Athrun continue his training with dual wielded batons, as he keeps going and going, until he almost get himself exhausted for his intense training._

 _Once he's done, as he collapse himself into the soft grass, and looked at the skies of day, as he glance at the Crozz in his hands…_

 _"I hope I can able to restored its full potential…while I had 'this'." He said, gaze at Mu's weapon._

 _As his hand is collapse on the side, and turn his head at Keaper, which he will need time to get use the power of the 'sword' that never used when his biological father had used…_

 _And until he looked himself of his attire, since then he left for needed some new duds, after all, his father and uncle were also wore armor, but he didn't had enough money for upgrades and armor to wear._

 _"Goddammit! This sucks!" Athrun yelled, irritated for he got 10,000 lien, which he cannot spend it, if possible for getting some money at home, so that there's no problem._

 _Finding jobs or doing bounty is the only choice such as extermination Grimm that been terrorizing the town, and also doing escort job as well, he sure needed one for earn currency._

 _Athrun sighed calming down, as he sat up, and prepared had Keaper to check for maintenance since then he had manage to take care of his father's heirloom for sure._

 _As he tinkering it, which see its remain functional, and suddenly he notice something that caught his eye._

 _A piece of notice, about it looks like a small-size letter that stuck the bottom of Keaper._

 _Athrun takes it out, that surprises him that a simple small letter that growth into a normal one._

 _"The hell…?" He wondered about how he got a letter on Keaper._

 _As he opens the letter, and took the folded note, and then unfolds it up, and begin to reads it, that made his eyes widen for what he had read._

 _"This is…why old man had this letter to me or Mu…"_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Turns out, it was the letter of Theodor, his true biological father. He had left his Will in his weapons, so he or Mu had found it and read it, turns out his father was a genius to create a dimensional storage and being an Outlaw, which he had create letter is about the size as a thumb.

So…as Athrun made his decision to going home in Sunnyville, and so he will come to retrieve of what his father Theodor had stored…

While staring at his hometown, within the hill he was standing, it was cleaver for remain hidden for sure, without anyone will recognized him when he got home, alone without his team…

Athrun was happily for seeing his home for so long, and spoke up…

"…Welcome home."

 **(Side-Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry Anime Ending: I'll be your home – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 00:00-00:16)**

~Don't look back~  
~Don't regret~  
~Time's falling~  
~out of these hands~  
~I'll let you~  
~leave me

~Go on,~  
~You know Home~  
~is always~  
~inside your soul~  
~Where ever you go~  
~Whatever you see~  
~I'll be the place~  
~And I'll be your home~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==RWBY: World of Remnant 7 –** **Cross Continental Transmit System** **==  
Voice by: **Ozpin

 _Throughout the years, the world of_ _Remnant_ _has seen hundreds of technological advances that changed society, the most influential out of all of them, being the Cross Continental Transmit System._

 _Prior to the invention of the CCTS, long range communication was extremely limited. The discovery and development of radio technology allowed for communication within the boundaries of most Kingdoms. But communication with other parts of the world was restricted to the physical delivery of messengers._

 _With every alternative form of communication that was proposed, there seemed to be the perfect obstacle._

 _The destructive nature of the creatures of Grimm severely limited the reliability of ground-based technologies._

 _The concept of relay satellites orbiting around the planet was promising. Unfortunately, modern man has yet to make the technological advancements to achieve spaceflight, as all known Dust types lose their power as they begin to leave Remnant's atmosphere._

 _Eventually, it was the people of_ _Atlas_ _, the world's leader in science and technology, that developed the Cross Continental Transmit system._

 _It was revolutionary. Like radio, signals were sent and received wirelessly, though the contents of these transmissions were not nearly as limited. Audio, video, images and text were all capable of transmission. Eventually, an entire online web of information was at mankind's fingertips._

 _Currently, the system is supported by four primary relay towers, each located within a safeguarded area of the kingdoms. These towers allow for wireless communication within a Kingdom through the use of devices such as_ _Scrolls_ _. The signals become less reliable the farther a user travels from the CCT Tower._

 _And although smaller support towers do exist outside of Kingdoms, they are constantly at risk of destruction by the creatures of Grimm._

 _Shortcomings aside, for the first time in history, digital transmissions between Kingdoms were possible through the use of slightly more advanced devices, typically found in homes and CCT centers._

 _The Cross Continental Transmit System has, and will continue to advance the progression of mankind. However, if one of the four towers is taken offline, the entire network falls with it, a slight inconvenience during routine maintenance._

 _But to be honest, I find the limitations somewhat poetic. No one voice is louder than the others, and no voice may be silent without the rest. If the people of Remnant are to speak, then they shall do so together..._

 _... or not at all._

 **(Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 67 in Pre-Season 4…in side-story.

Well, finally done, I finished this side-story chapter of this story, well, here it is, this is some chapter if you asked me. Also, before anyone starting bumbling me about how this chapter is bad.

I did watch a old arcade game called 'TRON', which its only 3 stage game in the classic film. So, it's a combination of both the old and new film. It's good idea which just like in Kingdom Hearts.

I decide to have Naruto's two of his weapons, minus Mandarin Cyclone to the game. Which it will just like in Kingdom Hearts: Drop Dream Distance.

I haven't watch TRON: Legacy, which my only choice for sure.

Well, you could saw when Naruto said 'Ho-lee shit' referred from the intro of Left 4 Dead 2. Well, I will had the time-skip regarding when saving the trapped players in the game.

Now…I had adjusting Gaara's first date with Weiss and Blake. Which I am sure that I been a retired duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh for a while. Gaara sure similar to Yami Yugi, but I found the right outfit for his date.

~~~M~~~

As for recreate the characters in each anime that been watched? I decide to had name the trapped players was from Code Lyoko:

Yellow-line suit – Ulrich Stern (Renamed from Tata)  
White-line suit – Yumi Ichiyama (Renamed from Ramona)  
Pink-line suit – Aelita Schaeffer (Renamed from Octavius)

And also the weapons in TRON did have dual machine guns, rifles, batons, bo-staff, and also any weapons that I haven't known…

~~~M~~~

I hope that date of theirs went well before Athrun and Mu had making a huge mess, and hopefully that the damage they will paid that cost a worth of millions of lien to pay the damage. But, hey, there's plenty time for revised those stories to come up with. Gaara's date went completely well for sure, and surely that when things will be complicated for sure.

I used to play billiard before, well, I couldn't blame myself that I haven't played for a while…

After all, there's a lot that we had thought for sure…and maintain, guess hoping for the new ones such as Warhammer 30k. But now which I had taken time to wait for season 5 of RWBY.

~~~M~~~

Okay, the last part was…catching up some anime movies such as 'Starship Troopers: Invasion'. I did first watch that movie, it was awesome and also unlike the live-action one because of unrated a bit.

If you did watch Starship Troopers? Then it's up to you to decide…

"Would You Like to Know More?"

It's simple, they had awesome weapons such as Morita Assault Rifle that Ino and Asuma have, so which I decide to have the franchise of Starship Troopers.

And if you watch 'Roughnecks Chronicles', then watch it, since in YouTube is delete its series.

So…I'm doing my part!

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I know I had two of Naruto's weapons were brought in digital realm. Think of about it, it's from Red Rose, Blue Hedgehog. It's an awesome story about when Sonic and the others arrived the World of Remnant.

I mean, I never watched the 1982 Tron.

 **(2).** Just like in Kingdom Hearts 2 or Drop Dream Distance, but surely the fact when Sora and Riku enters the world of Tron that riding on a Light Cycle. You could say about some say about people called users or programs, and etc.

 **(3).** I would had thought something similar to the Yautja Predator's Smart Disc, which its sharp and returns as a boomerang.

 **(4).** I combine the Master Computer Program from Tron and Master Computer in Dexter. Well, you could say that VRON is like Rinzler.

 **(5).** It's my favorite arcade shooting game in SAGA, G.H.O.S.T. Squad. I was a Lieutenant General with AK, and also the M14 semi-auto rifle.

 **(6).** It's like when Hagoromo and Hamura endlessly fight their mother Kaguya for long month. Without hunger, tired, and didn't bother had their wounds healed up, before starting to seal her and created Black Zetsu.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** State-in-progress

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 313+ favorite(s) and 305+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Side-Stories of Pre-Round One Part 2'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/1/2017/4:00pm

 **Finished** : 2/10/2017/12:46am

 **Published:** 2/11/2017/12:05am


	68. C: Side-Stories of Pre-Round One Part 2

**Chapter 68:** Side-Stories of Pre-Round One Part 2: Beach Vacation and Present; Revived the Reunion

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Another side-story for this chapter, for sure at least when comes for having another training…

During still in the aftermath of Breach, as for our heroes/heroines were settling down before the Vytal Festival started, and decide to go on to the breach for enjoying the sun.

While a certain orange-red teleporter will have another issue about the past…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Kakashi x Winter],

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Gai x Faunus OC], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko], [Ino x Sai],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 68 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[I declared this story is a side-story, which of course for during the Pre-Round One Arc. So, the Vol.4 stories will be prepared for until as you know it…]

Another side-story on this chapter, until I will set the new ideas for Vol. 4, which I will needed some time to know the personality and skills of Headmaster Leoheart when he will appeared. Not to mention, after Oscar got Ozpin's cane for seeing Qrow again, I hope the next Volume will be most interesting...

Guessing Qrow knows Ozpin was still around when he was confronted by Oscar.

I'm sure for the next Volume will come around, which of course, I will had time for which new ideas will come up with…and the maintain…

Boy, I did sure the fact that if Team RWBY will be together while JNPR is still depressed without Pyrrha around, and I'm sure that if her mother will know about what happen to her…she'll be depressed for her baby daughter is gone…

Blame Cinder for Pyrrha's death, and the WHOLE mess in Beacon and the city of Vale…but all the connections lead to Salem…

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, it sure does for Naruto went to the Virtual world, and Gaara sure did.

But I already got a find outfit for his date, based on Yami-Yugi's attire when Yugi needed to cheered his other self for his past.

 **topaz3:** Thank you, and took you long for review it, just now.

 **Guest (Ch.37) (Pinned):** Yeah, it was a best part for Ruby started the fight with her sister.

Yeah, it was referred to RedvsBlue, I got the right idea regarding those two soldiers made a conversation before Grif and Simmons started to made a conversation before the beginning in Season 1.

 **SheGoddess (Pinned):** SORRY! I will NOT get a goddamn BETA! Are you insulting and negatively comment my story which having 60+ of them. And I really think I dumped Narutoverse into Remnant, which I had difficult time for some ideas…

And I was completely went overboard about the pairing. So you don't mind do NOT asked or ordered me around for having this shit. So stay out of my business!

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

2/16/2017/11:15am – Season 6 is still on the way for few months ahead, I was so excited when Rooster Teeth decide to take a break for having new ideas. I was hoping for watching that.

Anyway, when comes for new volume, the adventure still continues…

For now, I hope that if Team RNJR will meeting with Lionheart, the headmaster in Haven Acaademy. Surely for the fact that for sure. Hopefully that I forgot to mention about…Pyrrha's mother…she NEEDED to know about her daughter when they'll met her, or she did met them…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Desert Punk Into – Sand Mission – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:18)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared, before the camera pans up:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

~I am the one~  
~Pushing on ahead just like you, yeah, yeah!~  
~Won't you please, hear me now?~  
~And give a name to the demon in the desert ~  
~You can't help, but clench your teeth~  
~As your heart starts to tremble from the heat~  
~Now stop it~  
~It'll only bring destruction~

~Let's do it~

~I, killed an angel~  
~The time has come to stand and be strong~  
~It's a sad history, hidden in a big story~  
~That is the mystery~

~There's no way, That'd I know when~  
~Never have I glanced~  
~At what tomorrow holds for me so~  
~I just keep moving on~  
~Living till the moments gone~

~Forever just me~

~My mission~

 **(Instruments: 1:19-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(RWBY OST: Time to Say Goodbye (Beach Bae Remix))**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Earlier; At Vale, in Streets==**

Sasuke Uchiha was walking around the city in Vale, freely. With no surprisingly, when the hospital had able to had him discharged. As he did sure wanted to do something after the final cheek-up, when Sakuya had prepare a new arm for him, a combination of machine and organic, well, which the fact when Naruto's Asura Path had able to turned body and limbs into weapons such a charged cannon and missile launcher.

So, he did listen to the doctor for not doing something for training today until the Vytal Festival Tournament is upcoming until days away. And so, he decide to relax for his R&R, and go on a vacation with his friends in the second time.

Thank Ozpin for this announcement, as much for they had time to improved themselves for the tournament starts until the end of the month, just like in Chunin Exams, and he will prepared for anything, once he'll learned to used that bionic arm of his, after Itachi had bisected his arm, meant to be save from Orochimaru to able to success to get a new Curse seal like before.

Well, Sasuke didn't need a power like 'that' to be avenged his clan and also his pride. So he needed time for the raven-haired avenger will needed his condition on 100%.

And so…with everyone is ready to departure to the vacation on outside in Sanus. When comes for having a lots of rich friends who can booked private airlines with no issue via airship, that can take someone anywhere you want to on this vacation, which a better place to go to then other then the beach.

Like the last time when they're training trip for two weeks, while they changed their age into 15 which now almost 16, better thank to Kurosaki and Sakuya for everything. Speaking of the counterparts of Naruto and Sakura, they had decide to remain in Vale for any suspicious activity such as the White Fang.

Oh, forgot! After they had finished 5000 word essay after going to their vacation, after all, since Glynda had remain as well. You see, she did have her vacation before when comes of a certain teacher of the hidden leaf who been still love interests on, and also some jealousy with a certain female dog faunus as well.

And also there's Team CFVY, Yugito, Bee, and Team SAKO, Sun and Neptune (before his fear of water), while the other two members of Team SSSN such as Scarlet and Sage have other plans, then there's Team FRHY had decide to joined in just like the last time.

Lastly is Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, which they joining their own vacation which after Signal Academy wsa suspended as well, temporary, when called out the most skillful huntsman who been send to Vale for patrol and extermination once they will be resume it until then…

After all, it's more than merrier…

 **==At the Beach==**

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Destiny Island (Extended) – Starts)**

"You know, I would never have guessed that I would to see the day that Sasuke Uchiha would decide to kick-back and take a vacation, especially at the beach in out of 'all' places." Naruto said, as he stood there topless only wearing his favorite orange trunk he had in the training trip.

Naruto was happy for he was able to have beach with Ruby and Yang, and same goes with Gaara as well.

"Hn, yeah, well, I'll admit that I had to do something that didn't involved me being cooped up in a room." Sasuke replied, which he wore black swimming trunks and with blue flames decorated. "And I figured that I will have enough time for training, but not enough time to take a vacation."

Naruto turns to Sasuke, spoke up. "By the way, are you sure that you're allowed to go into a water, considering that…you know…"

With some questions on the blonde had spoken, with his eyes gazed at the bionic limb of his, which made Sasuke understands his point,

"The doctor said, this is a state of the art by Atlas technology, and he said this is excellent, especially during the line of work for huntsman, and so this is completely waterproof." Sasuke replied, explanation.

Naruto nod for understand about Atlas did sure did build great stuff.

"Naruto, come here! I got some ice cream!"

The voice of Velvet came in, causes the boys turn their attention to see the rabbit faunus holding two cones in her hands, not to mention that she wore her own dark-brown bikini as always, good then that Naruto and Gaara seeing their respectful pair of girlfriends wore swimwears.

Needless to say, Velvet was looked pretty hot to the young Uchiha for what he was into, since many boys on the beach was shocked for seeing Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were absolute hot when comes for beauty such as bust size, curves, hips, and face.

Not to mention on the opposite of boys, when comes the girls on this beach were astonished for the sight of a handsome male, some of them were jealous for seeing such as Naruto had with Ruby who been his girlfriend, and same goes with Gaara along with Sasuke.

But with Sasuke felt that he had a higher chance than anyone else on this beach.

*Wrack!*

And he never thought for a second opinion as he felt his head being roundhouse onto his head that fall into the sand on his face.

"Bastard! Quit ogling my sister as if she was part of your fantasies of whatever you saw before you were hospitalized!" Naruto irritated at Sasuke for being a pervert or being a playboy.

With a huffed, as Naruto went to Velvet, and the latter begin to walking her away from the emo-playboy.

With Naruto had something on his mind? His older counterpart told stories about he had been traveled to the alternate dimension with C. Sakura regarding an opposite versions of Rookie 12, such as Hinata being a bossy, Ino is shy girl, Lee and Neji were perverts, Kiba hates dogs and being a cat lover, Choji eats pie rather than meat and potato chips, Shikamaru wasn't lazy and smart but being a pervert as Neji and Lee does, and Tenten never toss a kunai which hurt herself.

Although, the alternate version of Sakura Haruno was orphan when her parents were ninjas; her father Kizashi was Yondaime Hokage rather than Minato, and Mebuki was a Jonin kunoichi was also rather than Kushina. In his version of Naruto that he had parents, alive; but, his name was Menma, rather than his name after the ramen topping.

It's kinda weird for something about the people's personality was opposite, Kakashi being a such Gai does and also Gai was also a pervert reading Make-Out series, Tsunade wears a glasses and flat-chest that she wasn't drink sake, and Shizune was also being a bimbo with huge rack.

And lastly there's Sasuke, but the fact that being an alternate version of himself, but he was COMPLETELY playboy, if possible that being a avenger will NOT end up like his alternate version. **(1)**

 **==At the Alternate Version of Elemental Nations==**

"ACHOO!"

"Did you have a cold, Sasuke?" One of the girls asked.

Within a streets of 'Hidden Leaf', a certain playboy Uchiha was surrounded by girls who been hang out with. You could say the fact when most of the people in this village were COMPLETELY wield if you asked me.

"It's nothing girls, nothing really." Sauke (RtN version) replied with a flirty tone.

 **==Back to World of SSGN==**

While Naruto and Velvet leaves Sasuke into the sand on his face, unknown to the emo-pervert or playboy for seeing Sakura witnessed it, making her head shook side to side, and disappointed for seeing her boyfriend doing his flirty ways, well, he deserve it, thank Naruto for give him piece on his mind, after all, being an overprotective to his Faunus adopted sister.

Now, onto the next turning events, with everyone was enjoying their time at the beach, like how Jaune and Ren challenging Shino and Shikamaru to a 2-on-2 beach volleyball in top-gun style.

Weiss and Blake had decide to relax and then taking a shade under the parasol, and good thing Gaara was about see their swimwear, it was so absolutely gorgeous, then Yang had been getting by several of man when looked out at to being attractive.

While this was got the boys attention, which unaware about being taken by Naruto Uzumaki himself, when she asked Pyrrha to rub a suntan lotion on her back and Coco's, along with Karui and Temari, while Samui doing her sunbathing in the beach, and with Haku and Neptune was helping as well, don't forget Shikamaru, he decide to watch the clouds while accompany with Temari herself.

Yatsuhashi, Fox, Roshi, Han, Fu, Kankuro, and the Hyuga cousins were all playing in the water, along with Sun, after all when if anyone knew Neptune was afraid of the water when going to the beach.

They sure did not care about anyone on the presence in the shore, while Ruby, Nora, and Gaara had all entering the Sand Castle Tournament.

 **(AN: To everyone who didn't saw that coming, you are truly not a huge Naruto Fan, if you're are, then I did made admitted myself about having the themes on my favorite games.)**

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Destiny Island (Extended) – Ended)**

 **==With Athrun==**

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Hollow Bastion (before Radiant Garden) – Starts)**

Somewhere when taking cover, and pouring some alcoholic drink on the shot glass, and take a huge gulp down into his throat for his arm, and until Athrun was end up with the rest of Team PLTM.

Athrun gazed at the members of Team PLTM, minus Mu, and spoke up.

"You know, you guys 'really' surprised not just me, but everyone back at Sunnyville when you ALL decide to walk away on us, and followed that 'ghost'…"

Until Victoria/Murrue spoke up, protested. "We couldn't leave Mu behind, and you didn't give him a chance to come back in your life."

With the gaze at Tolle that gives a signal, to which Athrun had noticed it.

"Oh, shit…" Athrun muttered when he had eyes on that what Tolloe was carrying, was a bolt-action sniper rifle, dubbed as Scavenger, a long-range weapon capable to shoots a .408 HE miniature torpedoes that sticks to terrain and Grimm, and blows up, creating a powerful shockwave. **(W1)**

"Please tell me that he had least decide to keep 'that' forever?" He asked, looked sighed for seeing the bombard boy's choice of weapon.

"The last weapon he had before was a plasma rifle from GLDTRS, the Hyperblaster, when they changes new arsenals that declared hiatus for unable to reproduce more, so they decide to keep sold those weapons to anyone. Which not only sound cool, but did some pretty have a higher rate of fire." Murrue/Victoria explained. **(W2)**

"I'm honestly more upset at how he decided to discarded a weapon that cool aside then at your guys' betrayal at the moment." Athrun stated, looked disappointed.

"I already found a weapon in mind, while Lowe got his? One is Scavenger rifle with highly explosive rounds, and other is his own grenade launcher, so he can load any grenades. Which much for other kinds of cool stuff that I collected…" Tolle stated, as he places his rifle on his back, didn't want his new founded weapon to be touched, and took out another weapon for his collection that made Athrun was bit surprised about what he was holding was also another bolt-action rifle.

It appears to be way better than any sniper rifle, with its size about a rocket launcher's length, holding in two hands, which it was meant for a longest range shot, with its heavy-class and lever-action.

"No. Fucking. Way." Athrun said could not believe of what Tolle got something in his sleeves.

"A Oneshot heavy sniper rifle is far coolest then any 50 cal rifle does; but one-shot, one-kill, and also it's recoilless, fires 20mm rounds from an 8-round is loaded equip with visible laser while aiming, and the balance of its weapon with tremendous stopping-power that against armor; truly giving homage to its name." Tolle explained, as he tosses a heavy rifle at Murrue/Victoria. **(W3)**

"…And hope until that you will have to quit bitching." Tolle finished.

After Victoria/Murrue caught Tolle's collective weapon, before the leader of the PLTM begin using her semblance which allowed her to use either her weapons, or her teammate's arsenal, and combined them into super weapons. **(2)**

To Athrun's surprisingly shocked, Victoria decide to combine her rifle and Tolle's collective weapon into a oversize sniper rifle, holding it in two hands while holding it, which that even if it misses anyone within the radius with a high-velocity projectile, it'll tear its limb when the bullet shoots straight, and even its also share the anti-armor capabilities when it was combined.

And the bullet itself will tear a hole on the side of a building to get pierced.

"Ready to give yourself up, Athrun?" She offered to the red-orange teen for surrendering, before pumping the oversize sniper rifle,

"You're gonna have to send me to hell first, before I even say those words." Athrun stated, before felt something on the back of his head.

In slow-mo, Athrun turns his head at the direction to see Lowe who tossed a flashbang at him, and until he was about to quickly closed his eyes when he will not get himself blind at the moment, and then he went panic state and then teleportated himself like frenzy that lead himself to hump into Victoria.

Victoria/Murrue pulled the trigger to her combine rifle, before she had Athrun on her sights.

*BOOOOM!*

Fires a round with a loudest bang to the opposite direction…

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Hollow Bastion (before Radiant Garden) – Ended)**

 **==Back to the Beach==**

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Destiny Island (Extended) – Starts)**

Now, with Naruto had just gotten back from ate his ice cream with his adopted sister, Velvet, until Haku came in so he will had time with her, and so decide to leave them be, after all, being a fellow of the jinchuurki, and being a new host.

And so as the blonde knucklehead decide to see what's Gaara and Ruby were up to, or so he was wanted.

"Hey Naruto, come here for a second!" Yang called out, waving at him, as her boyfriend approached her. "Can you do me a favor, and rub some suntan lotion on me, if you can."

Well, the fact that Naruto wasn't lying at this point, well, he sure did that he wasn't innocent for sure, after all, spending 2 days within years in the time chamber for training, when comes of being the older counterpart and also being the student of his godfather Jiraiya.

And he did sure had his recent internet browsing history contained that only redheads, but also blondes as well.

"Um…" Naruto was about respond, looked nervous about what to do about how to say to Yang.

Until Yang interjected as putting a bottle in his face, before quickly catches it, as turns to the girls.

Come on, girls, let's go watch the boys playing volleyball, and I 'really could use some attention." She said, as give Naruto an puppy-pout expression on her face that he couldn't resist.

With Naruto cannot denied it, making him nod for replied, that causes Yang mentally cheer for he took the bait, as she lay down onto the blanket with the parasol underneath them, and unclipped her top.

As Naruto began to pour some of the liquid of the lotion on his hands, after all, he gotten his father's magical touch for massaging the girls back for relaxing. And then place them into Yang's back.

Naruto rubbing his lotion-coated hands into Yang's back, making her to let out a moan that really gotten Naruto excited.

"Wow, Naruto, I never knew you're so good with your hands." Yang cooed, commentary.

"I'm a ninja, and we were pretty good with them in ordered to do hand-signs." Naruto insisted. "And besides, according to the memories of Mom about having my father's touch, and I thought when I give Sakura a massage, when her shoulders went cramp, so I help out."

While Naruto rubbing Yang's back, hearing the statement of her fellow blonde and boyfriend had said about having Minato Namikaze's great touch on his hands that Naruto had inherited.

"Oh, you gotten your old man's touch, I'm impressed." Yang said admitted, feeling good while rubbing her back with Naruto's magical touch. "Say, tell you what, if you want to, you can either rub the lotion down on my butt, or the side of my boobs."

Before Yang could turn herself into the beach sand on her back, that making Naruto was on definitely on the brink of spilling his suntan lotion…

*Wrack!*

If it wasn't for a certain bunny-haired savior coming in, as she stomped Yang's back of her head that buried onto the sand, before grabbing Naruto, and pulled him from behind.

"Quit trying to do something on my brother like THAT, Yang! Not in the public, but 'in front' of me!" Velvet yelled angrily at Yang who buried her face into the sand and while her ears can hear it.

As Velvet and Naruto begin to walk away from Yang who had her face buried, and heading to Gaara for helping making a sand castle for the Competition, leaving Yang behind as she free herself out onto the sand, and let out a spat out some sand on her mouth, coughing.

Once leaving the area, Naruto had finally caught up with Ruby and Gaara, it was amazed about how much effort Gaara had did from making a fortified walls and a tall castle, with its crest being the symbol fo pancakes with large dots around them.

"Naruto, you finally made it for Nora's coronation." Ruby said with greeted and told him, which seeing her wearing the same swimwear before.

"Hey, Ruby-Wait, Nora's coronation?" Naruto asked confused, before greeted his girlfriend.

"Nora is crowning as the official Queen of the Castle, plus she promise in doing so that she'd leave me and Gaara next in-line as prince and princess of cookies." Ruby replied smiling for her declaration.

"Is there a spot for King of Ramen?" Naruto asked with his eyes widen and a foxy-grin of his.

"Nora said she's been waiting for you, and saying that she had a dream with some guy named 'Czar Joseph' and 'God's acquaintance' named 'Tobi' who let her have a dream worth remembering." Ruby explained.

"Who's Tobi? I do know have Tobi was it." Naruto asked, the stated the fact for the masked Tobi aka Obito Uchiha who opposed as Madara Uchiha.

"No, not the Masked Tobi who ruined your life that, you know. I'm talking about the OTHER Tobi." Ruby said corrected and stated, making Naruto nod for understand about he had a suspicious that man.

"And Czar Joseph?" He asked another questioned.

"Don't know, but Nora that: she wouldn't tell us for some reason, and that our best bet is for us to asked Jing, during the epilogue." Ruby replied.

"In the other words; she rambled on some guy we never met before, and we're supposed to ask about this guy with Athrun, along with his team weren't there or present at the moment." Naruto stated.

"Pretty much." Ruby replied, sighed. "Not to mention, Jing and his team. After all, they're at Vale for some matters to do."

"Yeah, knowing Jing, he did had errands to do, so don't worry, he and his team will find Athrun and the others in no time." Naruto replied, making a nod from Ruby,

Ruby's gotten the point about haven't seen Athrun and his team for some time, can't say much their whereabouts its unknown for sure, before Naruto spoke up.

"Well, at least we can say that Nora is over the top creator, and none of us having the right to take that away."

The next ting Naruto knew, suddenly the sand began to lift himself up and carrying him to the castle doors, and could only guess who and hy before being seated on the throw where the sand was formed a crown around his head.

"Now that with your kind has arrived, I shall go informed the judges milady." Gaara said, bowed in front of Nora.

"Excellent work. Now go, so can win the first place at long last!" Nora replied, with command to Gaara, as she sat her legs crossed and holding a scepter.

It didn't take too long before the Judges will came in for checking the results from the sand castle that they been building for this competition, which was commencing, and while Gaara, Naruto, Nora, and Ruby were waiting for the inevitable victory. And everyone else was busy for doing their own business.

But, let's focus more on what Sasuke and Yang was doing.

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Destiny Island (Extended) – Ended)**

 **==With Yang and Sasuke==**

With the dubbed Black Flame duo were feeling salty after being wracked had formed a pack to get the people they wanted, even though, it would be a 'lot' more easier if Sasuke and Yang just did it just now, in right there. But, then if that were had it coming for this happens, it would simply be too sasy for not just someone, but anyone who did a beach-themed or water park theme chapter.

"So, here's the plan: I get Velvet, while you get Naruto, and then when we did got our what any of us needed. So, end of our bargain, we do as we wanted with our rewards." Yang said briefing over the plan with Sasuke.

"Hn, no need to repeat that, out loud." Sasuke replied confirmed Yang's plan, as he notice Velvet was cheering her younger adopted brothers' achievements as the overshadowed on her, makes her look hot.

Seriously, overshadow? If Sasuke recalled the beached wasn't have any shadowy place, no building, nor trees, nothing, just beach sands. If anything, it was brighter in the sun, so when he turned his head around the surroundings…

Let's just say, Sasuke did said what described the situation.

"Oh…shit…"

 **==With the Judging==**

With the judges saw the results of the sand castle they build, so they found the winner.

"It's obvious here, folk! The winners are the group No.29 of this year's Sand Castle Building Competition!" One of the judges declared, as they handed Gaara a Winner's trophy, that its shine under the sun.

Soon everyone turned their head around, to see a 30 ft tidal wave coming to the shore, as until Naruto needed to get everyone to safety.

"Everyone! Run to the giant sand castle!" The blonde ninja yelled out, as everyone who was close to the shore ran to the beach, while those the far away that ran up to the higher ground and on land.

Once everyone was inside, Gaara begun to raised his hands and harden the sand walls, under everything calms down for the next several seconds.

As Neji among the group uses his Byakugan to see to confirmed that the wave was gone, so everyone had began to evacuating the castle, before everyone is also to take their leave from the beach for the day…

 **==Time Skipped==**

While flying back home in Vale, everyone was either smiling or pouting for one reason or to another:

Naruto and his company had been forfeit the competition right after they got out when the judges found out that it was against the rules for using semblance to take part of the competition, can't say much about how they take away the prize trophy they had won.

Yang and Sasuke were still depressed and bitter over because the each of their facts; Yang had failed for couldn't get Naruto to bone her in the sand castle they had build, and while Sasuke couldn't get a feel on Velvet as well.

 **==With Jing==**

Jing was been investigate another disturbance that where Athrun was there, notice so many bullet holes and craters causes by grenades, and also there's another damage walls and glass that caused by an explosion that stick in the walls.

"I wouldn't guess that you and your friends cause a LOT of trouble when the Vytal Festival is starts…" He said to himself about seeing the mess they had made.

With Jing uses his Eagle Sense to see the images been recorded back when Athrun and Team PLTM started this mess, as within minutes later for investigate, and turns his direction.

Jing had his eyes narrowed at that direction, and then prepare to leave, and then felt his phone is vibrate, and took out and answer.

"Yeah…?" Jing replied, hearing through the phone for being informed. "…They're here alright, I found the trail that they left behind, guess its heading to the forest again, outside in Vale…sending our forces to stop them? No, it's too early while under this operation, its under standby, so be sure to wait…Nick."

["Acknowledge, Marshal. We are still under standby."] Nick Frost responds in the com-link.

As Jing hangs out, and type another phone, and then waiting to pick, and then there is. "Hey Yasha! Listen, you and your brother find the rest of Team BAND, they're still in the city, but be sure that no one will anyone such as the Akatsuki… Yeah, I know, love you too. Bye."

As Jing hanged the phone, and then disappeared with a blur…

 **==At the Present==**

With Athrun had arrived the city in Sunnyville, after crossing the bridge, without any guards suspicious about being return home without his team, he did sure did passed in underneath the bridge, surely that he went to the service tunnel leads to the catacombs on the sewer.

 **(AN: Think of it, it was combination from, AVP: Requiem, SWAT and Blade 2 that had sewer scenes.)**

Which he know the way around the tunnels, due being causing trouble along with Mu was getting involved, after all, being scolded by Cecil, his adopted father and biological uncle.

His adopted father is not the ONLY one who had him troubled and keep in line, but also the 3 female teammates of his, after all, just for once when they been hang together in the sewers.

As he was going to where he was going, which means that going to 'that' place, and then planning to get what he needs.

"Going home is good idea, but there is some bastards in Haven…I can't believe about how I side with the bitch, and give me power…so I was wrong…" He said to himself about how regret for runaway.

While walking into the sewers, hearing a drip-drop on the leaks and sewage pipes.

Athrun continues. "But…I will needed to settle score with that 'bitch', when I'm ready for anything…and I'm gonna need something with a little bit more kick…"

 **==With C. Naruto==**

Kurosaki, aka C. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Asura's Transmigration before taking the mantle of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, his ancestral father, and aslo as the 2nd Sage of the Six Paths.

 **(AN: I have MY Naruto Uzumaki consists NaruSaku shipping. If the rude commenter who gave me a negative review about my chapter, so considered for none your business.)**

As he, Jing and Yasha were taking a camp on the northeast from there, before his younger counterpart wanted to find Athrun about why he left. But, he had suspicious about him, being the son of Garnet Knight Theodor didn't want him as a father for sure for walking his footsteps.

And with that, so C. Naruto decide to take 'them' out for sending them back to Vale for needed to improved their strength, but also NEEDED them for helping the counterparts.

"I know what you are thinking…? Think about your deceased friends?"

That causes C. Naruto turned to see Jing approaches him being startled, before his voice called out to the blonde sage.

"Yeah…I wanted to, I just…I want to see them again." C. Naruto stated, looked depressed about his friends of theirs.

"Lady Kami told me about it…so I will help you for sure." Jing insisted.

"Really?" C. Naruto exclaimed, sounded serious.

"He's right, bro." His younger counterpart's voice causes them turn to see Naruto with a smile. "I want to see the counterparts of my friends and the others as well… So, bringing them into the living into this world for reborn…and we needed their help…"

C. Naruto couldn't believe about Naruto wanted to met the rest of their own Rookie 11, minus C. Sasuke, his soul was been implanted into his eye and give it to his younger counterpart, and everyone such a his jinchuuriki brothers and sisters, so meaning that he will be learned as well.

"Don't worry, I understand, not to mention your wife wanted to see 'your' Ino, again. Believe it." Naruto added.

With a smile is formed on C. Naruto's face, and then he nodded at his younger counterpart and Jing.

A minutes later, they found the clearing for summoned their fallen comrades, and which means for god didn't mind for have any of their friends' will be reborn into this world of Remnant.

With C. Naruto was on the clearing, before he activate his Rinnegan on his eyes, as until Jing approaches him, and spoke up.

"You ready for this? Everyone is ready and pretty excited to see you again, when you wanted your friends to be reborn into this world, and decide to had them called out for their peaceful afterlife." He said with a chuckle on that statement, making C. Naruto smirked sadden for he wanted to do.

"Come on, big bro, they're waiting." Naruto insisted.

So without hesitated and refused, as C. Naruto bit his thumb and ran through a several of hand-seals, before slamming his palm down to the ground, and summon six coffins in front of them.

"I haven't seen them when they're still trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, when Kaguya had blown her own playground. This is a little weird, but I guess I'm ready for two years, and their bodies are made how we gather some DNA samples of their own counterpart, all the theories we been come up with, according to what Jing said, and the right tools and weapons." He said with a slight smirk, as he started to run another through a several of hand-seals for what he needed.

" **Gedo: Rinne Rebirth Jutsu!** " He whispered out, as the King of Hell rose behind him and breathed out six glowing orbs into the six coffins in front of him.

He let out a slow sigh of nervousness as he waved his hand and the coffins sat up right. He watched as the first coffin, marked with the kanji for one, opened, letting its lit fall and shatter on the ground to reveal his Deva Path.

"Naruto, it is good to see you again…" The voice inside said as he pulled himself out.

"It's good to see you too…Gaara." He said as he smiled at one of the friends of his that were so close he considered them a brother before Gaara, or should I say the older counterpart of Gaara wrapped him in a sudden hug that made him smile as he hugged him back.

While in the afterlife, Kami decide to give any of them some new attire for their current age as C. Naruto/Kurosaki and C. Sakura/Sakuya. And also their skills of theirs were remain intact,

And then, they been training in the heaven for year(s) to improved their strength and power while in the afterlife. Which the fact that, if possible for the souls who wanted to trained in a different sections all over the universe. **(3)**

Now, first is C. Gaara dons a crimson long-sleeve shirt with several buttons and pants that match the colour of his shirt. He also wears a brown belt and now has a smaller sand gourd which is strapped to his left side, and now she wore a red trench coat as well.

 **( **AN** : For the most part expect their designs to be the ones in the Last Movie (unless specified otherwise), except for one and I'll get to that when they are revealed. Only one real thing different is that Gaara is wearing his Boruto movie red trench coat. So, I'm adding 'C.' as on the Counterpart.)**

Before he could talk more with Gaara a bit longer, the second coffin's lid, which held his Asura Path, burst off and broke to pieces on the ground.

"Man, it feels free when I was trapped in that Genjutsu for something, I would have good time when such as Lee looked mature then youthful as Gai-sensei does." A familiar voice of a bun-head girl looked turn to see Naruto. "Hey Naruto, seems Lady Kami wasn't kidding after all."

"It's good to see you, Tenten. Sakura would love to see you, if the other girls around." C. Naruto said, happily to see the fame weapons' mistress again, the older counterpart of Tenten.

As she went to C. Naruto and give him a tight embrace, which being a chunin attire instead of being a jonin.

Tenten wears a white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a pink flame pattern on the left, tied with a maroon obi. Underneath, she has fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots.

She no longer wears her gloves and forehead protector, but wears a pair of black scrolls around her wrists like bangles, and has two scrolls in the colour of green and light grey strapped on her lower back.

"It's so good to see you again, Naruto. You got yourself into trouble again along with Sakura. I'm a bit surprised for you and Sakura got together." C. Tenten said, after broke the hug.

"Yeah, we went through a lot for everyone had died that day in the explosion, so we been settled in Shell Town for our new life." C. Naruto replied.

"Lady Kami told me everything and same goes with our friends, and I'm guessing that you needed some help, so I'm with you as your Asura, you knucklehead." She said, as the third coffin containing his Human Path quickly opened up as well at the mention of C. Sakura being his wife.

But, that was to be expecting being a first friend of Sakura Haruno and also her counterpart as well.

"I agreed with Tenten, Naruto, I heard you and forehead were hooked to get married. Boy, it's about time about when you two finally together. Me and the other watch you guys in the wedding. And also, I heard about my counterpart as well, you sure did train other me to be just like I was." C. Ino said, being teased, as she stepped out of her coffin and sauntered over to him, a joking smile evident on her face.

C. Ino is more beautiful as her younger counterpart; her hair is hung loosely and extends to her calves. Still wearing her usual purple outfit; and now she wears a longer skirt that reaches her ankles, high-heeled sandals and pink lipstick.

"Well, I couldn't do that if Sai was with you to had us if we had to save your and our friends, leaving the rest such Kakashi-sensei and Bee, in Shell Town. After all, Sai seemed so set on having you after all. And also, my wife did the work." He teased back, as walking over to her and until give her hug, causes C. Ino laughed and hugged back.

"It's so great to see you again, you goof. I'm glad to see you and forehead were okay. And I will be your Human Path." C. Ino said softly.

"Thanks Ino, it's always nice to see you again. And I'm sure Sakura would love to see you, too." He said softly before she pulled away just as the fourth coffin, holding his Animal Path, opened up.

"Ah, can't save the day without us? You must be getting real rusty then, Naruto."

The next path said with a chuckle before stepping out to show C. Kiba smirking at him.

"And what? No Akamaru?" He asked as Naruto chuckled and shook Kiba's hand before hugging him as well.

"Sorry, only six souls can be let out, Akamaru counts as seven. At least you are the Animal Path, so you can summon whatever you need." He said explained, as C. Kiba chuckled and patted him on the back before pulling away.

"Okay, I guess it is fine then. And I heard about MY counterpart had Akamaru too. So when are we going to go out and cause some mayhem?" He asked with a fanged smile as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"When everyone is out of their coffins and we go over the plan then the fighting can start when the time comes for arriving to Haven…" He said as Kiba nodded and stepped back just as the fifth coffin, which held his Preta Path, opened up.

"Ah man…and I thought the Ino-Shika-Chou would reunite again, but without Shikamaru, and bring me back to the fresh air, having lunch with Karui." His Pretra Path said, as he stepped out to reveal to be Choji Akimichi, the older counterpart of Y. Naruto's Choji, who smiled fondly at him.

C. Choji seeing his hair is now cut short and sports a goatee, and still had his usual red attire with plated armor on his torso and upper legs, having the same kanji for 'Food' (食, _shoku_ ) on the front. But he looked slims down, since then being 15-16, but he wears larger wrist-guards and his boots reach his calves.

"Don't worry, Choji. Jing will have it cover." C. Naruto said, as he give his chubby friend a friendly hug. "And it's so good to see you again, big guy."

C. Choji chuckled for a friendly hug, and replied. "You too, buddy."

"Hey, looks like part of the Dead-last of the Leaf Academy still kicking? We need Akamaru and Shikamaru, right now!" C. Kiba exclaimed.

"I agreed with that, Kiba." C. Choji replied.

"Sorry for bring you back in the land of the living, Choji. I hope you'll understand." C. Naruto said to Choji for bringing him here.

"Ah, it's okay, Naruto. After all, I could find something to eat, when I decide to have new life here in Remnant; you, me, and rest of our friends have to catch up to do." C. Choji insisted.

With the five of the Paths were been revived, while Naruto seeing how touchy his older brother was, for seeing the friends of theirs again, never thought seeing Ino's older counterpart was so~ gorgeous and also Tenten as well. And also there are the other counterparts of Kiba and Choji as well, minus Shikamaru and Akamaru.

Naruto was chuckled about how his big boned friend about having 5 or 20 dish of BBQ, before slowly walking over to the last coffin that held his Naraka Path, along with revival Path of Naruto glance at the coffin for confirm who the last one was.

"Are you going to come out?" He asked his last Path as he could feel their nervousness towards seeing him, as he sighed and spoke up again with a soft smile. "Look, I know it pains you for how hard it was for didn't accept me being married; after all, Sakura is my wife now, and I didn't accept your respond for your feelings with mine. You stood by my side, and also you blame me for Neji's death? …I know you still love me when you stood up against Pain, you confess me first, while Sakura did give me love after all…"

The last coffin didn't open for didn't respond, until hearing a silently crying meaning that his Naraka Path did hear his voice.

"So…I need your help…there's upcoming evil had corrupts and destroys everything around the world of Remnant…so I had decide to call out everyone for our help…and maintain…it will be over."

With the last speech of Naruto's statement about the world of Remnant is in danger, as the last coffin slowly slid open to reveal the woman who been crush since they're children before enrolling the Ninja Academy, he couldn't deny he love before he was dense and realized, even after arriving this world.

She was the first person made confession after all, before Sakura, and the reason why he went through, along with his wife when her love interests C. Sasuke died and made his sacrificed, after she was trap in the dream illusion of false life, and died from the world was destroyed.

Naruto smiled at his former love interests, and greeted. "It's great to see you again…Hinata."

Before the woman quickly hugged him, who happens to be Hinata Hyuga, as her first crush and love interest, when before he save her from the bullies, and then he was completely to begin with, after all, he sure did misses her a lot, and same goes with C. Sakura with C. Sasuke.

Not to mention, also being the older counterpart of their world dimension. Naruto was completely surprisingly being a the younger counterpart for seeing how beautiful she is, being an noticeable womanly figure.

C. Hinata was still had her dark blue hair, but now its extends beyond her hips, which he and his younger counterpart was looked astonished for seeing her looked more beautiful then her younger counterpart.

As her attire is a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and has changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots.

"It's great to see you again. You had me so worried if Sakura would had take care of you, if you keeping depression. I don't blame you for Neji's death, but I respected his sacrificed he had made, and so you are for Neji's respect. I'm glad that you came out of it, and same goes with Sakura." She said, as she buried her face in his chest.

"Yeah. Well, I did propose to married Sakura…after all, I didn't save you when Madara had unleashed the Infinite Tsukuyomi around the Elemental Nations that trap everyone in the false life." C. Naruto stated.

C. Hinata nod for understand, and replied. "I know, it's okay, and also late congrats, Naruto. And I hope I can see her if you send me to Vale, if you have a good life with her."

"Sure…thank you for approve my decision, Hinata…for everything." C. Naruto said grateful for Hinata understand.

"I know, Naruto… I know. After all, me and the other were believe in you." Hinata understands, with smile as she and C. Naruto give another hug.

"Hey guys! Are you forgotten about me?" Y. Naruto called out; causing the Paths turn to see him in their presence, after his older counterpart and C. Hinata broke their embrace.

"Dude, is that your clone, or something?" C. Kiba asked to C. Naruto, looked dumbfounded.

"Hey! Bro didn't tell you guys about I'm his younger counterpart from ANOTHER Elemental Nations!" Y. Naruto protested.

C. Kiba flinched for C. Naruto's counterpart. "Counterpart? After you saying that's…"

Seeing C. Naruto nodded for confirmed of what his younger brother is talking about.

"Oh course, Lady Kami wasn't kidding after all. It's weird for having two of us in the same boat." C. Ino understands, realized and confirmed the point.

"She's right, those two were identical, that would mean that there is the other us." Choji stated confirmed the theory.

"That's right, it's true, and my brother here was from different world of ours." C. Naruto explained, confirmed it.

"And also, it was right after the fight between me and Gaara during the Invasion on Leaf." Y. Naruto added, referred from 'Konoha Crush'.

"That's right, it was right after Lord Third made a sacrificed." C. Ino confirmed for understand the meaning.

"Yup, it is, but…there's something 'else' before arrived here…

"Meaning?" C. Kiba asked for ensure what he's talking about.

"Meaning that, the Akatsuki from their world is here in Remnant." C. Naruto answered.

"Are you serious!?" C. Tenten exclaimed, about the OTHER Akatsuki. "That would mean that they're planning to…"

"The upcoming 'Eye of the Moon' Plan in Remnant, just like back to our world. That would mean if they achieve to use that 'jutsu' here." C. Gaara finished, confirmed which being a former Fifth Kazekage.

"Yes, another Infinite Tsukuyomi will begin its progress and the revival of Kaguya Ootsutsuki…" C. Naruto declared.

"Yeah, big bro told about the Akatsuki's plan, it wasn't the revival of the Ten-tailed, but also a BIGGER one. If 'our' Obito will use that 'jutsu' here in Remnant, and then heading back to 'my' world, as the next target when they'll return." Y. Naruto explained the point about Akatsuki's true motive.

"I agreed with Naruto's younger counterpart…we will not let any members of the Akatsuki to capture any of the Jinchuuriki that been possessed the power of the tailed-beast." C. Gaara said.

Y. Naruto nod agreed Gaara's counterpart, and spoke. "Yeah, ya'know. But…don't mind about your names? After all, you had the same as ours."

Making the Paths of C. Naruto gotten his point for having the same names as their younger counterpart here on this planet.

"He's right about that statement. But, and also, an alias name will surely prevent any confusion." C. Naruto told the Paths. "Like for example: I'm Kurosaki Ikamuzu, or Arashi."

"Hmmm…good point; and my alias will be 'Koga'? That wasn't easy enough." C. Kiba said, dubbed as Koga as his alias. **(4)**

"Koga? Not bad, guess you could used to it." C. Naruto said admitted and accepted C. Kiba's alias name.

With Ino's turn as Human Path in a thinking pose, and got the right idea.

"How about Xion? Well, adding 'X' in the 'ion' when my name is arranged. It sound like named after the Priestess in the Land of Demon." C. Ino stated dubbed as Shion that made C. Naruto flinched about recalled about that 'promise' after defeating Moryo and to be sealed. **(5)**

"Well…Xion is fine." C. Naruto/Kurosaki said confirmed C. Ino's alias.

"I preferred as 'Adamska'." C. Gaara insisted as Adamska. **(6)**

"I found a better idea…" C. Tenten declared. "My alias name will be 'Tenken', meaning 'heavenly sword', after all, I'm your heaven's sword."

C. Naruto nod for C. Tenten's choice of name for her alias just like the other Paths, and then there's C. Choji's turn for his alias name as the rest of his fellow Paths.

"…I guess, maybe 'Chad' will do." C. Choji declared as Chad. **(7)**

Lastly is C. Hinata, as until she got something in mind…

"Himawari…" C. Hinata declared, making C. Naruto confused, before explained. "It's the name for my future daughter…I saw our future in the Elemental Nations…"

 **(AN: I'll do it, just for once…after all, being a NaruSaku fan is best for having Naruhina for this matter. Having the names after the second child.)**

C. Naruto nodded for understand C. Hinata's choice of alias as Hinawari.

"Well, that's settled, and thank you guys for have to keeping me focused…" C. Naruto/Kurosaki said as he gave C. Hinata a one last soft hug, before they pulled away and faced the others.

"Well, I guess it's my turn…" Jing spoke up to stepped in, making a Paths of C. Naruto turning to the Filipino-decent teen. "Names Jing, by the way, and I had it covered about your other friends."

"Really…?" Xion/C. Ino frowning.

Jing nodded, as he raised his hands, and two orbs of light manifested, and suddenly that he spoke up.

"Are two okay for seeing your friends to be unite?"

Suddenly, one of the soul sighed for didn't admitted about going back to the land of the living.

"Troublesome, I thought it was Reanimated Jutsu, and I thought the Ino-Shika-Chou will unite again, be back in watching the clouds again, is surely is a drag."

That made Xion/C. Ino and Chad/C. Choji shocked in surprised they had recognized that voice.

"Shikamaru!?" The two members of team 10 exclaimed.

"Hey, Ino, Choji, it's good to see you." Shikamaru's voice on the soul that sounded happy to see them again, and suddenly it flashes to manifested himself into his appearance, who was smiled fondly at C. Naruto, C. Ino, and C. Choji.

Seeing C. Shikamaru still wearing his usual chunin attire, but now it's still the same attire as they usual wears, after all, which he was told by Kami and Shinigami for having a second chance in life. He had offered to being a new form for himself.

As C. Ino and C. Choji gave their friend and strategist an embraced for seeing how happy seeing him in the living.

"And that would mean Ino-Shika-Cho is back again?" Chad/C. Choji asked.

"Yeah it is…" C. Shikamaru replied. "But, I decide to had you guys to be something that I would like to lean you my strength."

"That did you mean, Shikamaru?" C. Ino asked, confused about what her lazy teammate was.

"Ino, or should I say Xion? I overheard your proclaimed alias, and also I was aware about having another troublesome me." Shikamaru stated, glance at Y. Naruto, which because of how he was aware about having his own counterparts.

"Yeah, if any of us encountered 'our' counterparts when if Naruto or Kurosaki send us to Vale." C. Ino stated, if possible for the older counterpart of Naruto being the Sage of Six Path will send his Paths to Vale, if possible, after all, the link with the Rinnegan will surely will do.

"Can you take out your hand, after all, being the Human Path for Kurosaki needed anyone extra hand." He said to his blonde teammate and also, being an love-interest, just do as he says, when Xion/C. Ino took out her hands, as seeing him grab hers, and suddenly his body engulfed with shadow, and then two pair of orbs that splits while the other is on her other hand.

Once Xion/C. Ino wasn't expecting for Shikamaru turned into something that hold on her hands, and felt a familiar that she got between her knuckles, and then formed a familiar trench knives on her hands.

"Hey, those are…?!" Chad/C. Choji was about say about those knives.

"That's right, Chad, I decide to give Ino those knives were belong to Asuma-sensei." C. Shikamaru's voice on those trench knives that surprised Ino as Human Path along with the rest were surprising for those weapons were new to them.

"Then that would mean…?" C. Choji was about to say about C. Shikamaru being a weapon in his form.

"That's correct. I made your friend into a soul weapon. So that means the Formation Ino-Shika-Chou is ready to go." Jing explained.

Both Paths of Human and Pretra smiled for gotten Jing's point about the reborn family legacy is back in action, and serious upgrade.

"Don't bother about that name of mine for sudden confusion, my alias will be Kageyama." C. Shikamaru duded Kageyama declared. **(8)**

"Okay…Kageyama…" C. Ino/Xion replied, confirmed to her lazy teammate. "…And Shikamaru."

"Yeah?" Kageyama/C. Shikamaru asked.

"It's good to see you." She said happily.

"Troublesome, you too." He replied in his weapon form.

 **(AN: Used to be InoShika Pair, after all, just like in 'Mistakes We Made'.)**

As until C. Kiba aka Koga stepped in and spoke up to Jing regarding Shikamaru turns into a weapon form to Ino.

"Hey, Jing, are you thinking about having Akamaru?" C. Kiba dubbed Koga questioned about his dog companion, making Jing turns to him, smiling, and took out another soul on his palm, and went to C. Kiba that implanted onto his chest.

And suddenly, hearing a familiar bark on his mind, and exclaimed. "Akamaru!"

Suddenly his right hand glows in white light, when it fades, which appears to be an long finger-blades on each finger, linked with chain and bracelet of his. **(W4)**

Now with seeing C. Naruto's Paths were now assembled while Jing gave them some adjustments, and until stepped in and spoke up.

"Alright, now with that everyone is assembled while I cannot revive the rest who wanted to help us. So, I'm sorry about bringing you guys out of your afterlife, but your skills will come in very handy." Kurosaki/C. Naruto declared.

Seeing C. Shikamaru's upperpart manifested into Ino's newfound weapons, with a nod at the redhead Path.

"I agreed with our troublesome blonde, so we needed all the help we get." Kageyama/C. Shikamaru concluded.

"It's fine, my friend. My older siblings are at the afterlife for being peaceful." Adamska/C. Gaara insisted. "And it's good to for having you as a brother-in-law when you're nearly married Temari."

Making the lazy soul weapon nod for agreement about while sending time in the afterlife with C. Temari.

"I agreed, I'm sure Lee and Neji will understand for needed some help." Tenken/C. Tenten added, as she raised her hand, and then changed into arm cannon.

"Same here, I could used some stretch my legs." Xion/C. Ino added.

"Me too!" Chad/C. Choji added.

"Me three!" Koga/C. Kiba added, hearing C. Akamaru's bark for agreed.

"Same here, Naruto." Himawari/C. Hinata finished.

"Yosh!" C. Naruto exclaimed for seeing them being pump. "But, first things first, does everyone know their Rinnegan Path Powers? And the motive of ours we thought up?"

Asking his Paths about the objective, as they nodded, waving off his apology, as they all understood the situation.

"Yes, I did learn Deva's capabilities for Adamska about having Push and Pull attacks." C. Choji stated, regarding the ability during the Invasion on Hidden Leaf, by Pein himself. "While I have the ability to absorb energy-based; such as Chakra as the Pretra. And I'll be your shield."

"I'll get used to being a Deva Path." C. Gaara replied.

"My Path's power is better than my clan's jutsu, being the Human Path." C. Ino stated.

"I can summon any animals as well. So, we understand about this!" C. Kiba concluded. "After all, fight bad guys, help those you give us memories of, and look out for one another since only Hinata can heal us. We all can see what the others and you can see, so if we need help, I'm sure we'll be able to, not that I suspected, we will need much help!"

With that speech from C. Kiba, as since activating the Path's, with C. Naruto/Kurosaki/Arashi Rinnegan had becoming active, as it would until they went away, and their eyes were replaced with the Rinnegan, which granted them some Sharingan powers as well.

"Don't get cocky, Kiba." C. Ino scolded, as she glared at him slightly, before turning and smiling towards C. Naruto and his younger counterpart, along with Jing. "Don't worry; we will make sure that the Akatsuki will achieve to get their hands on any of the formed Jinchuuriki who had their chakra, but Lady Kami was told us about it."

"Xion is right, we knew exactly what the plan was, and we will save Remnant as we know it." C. Hinata determent, as she turn to Y. Naruto that surprises her for seeing him being young she had remembered.

If had been some time since C. Naruto and C. Sakura failed to save the Ninja World of theirs, so they cannot repeat the same mistake like before. It just never seemed to be the right time or place for her when she died while trapped in the Genjutsu.

"It…guess that went well, and I'm sure that you guys can help us for sure." Y. Naruto declared, making the Paths nodded and C. Naruto smirked for being determent.

"Well? I guess I agreed with my brother here. Now, let's show the world what some old school shinobi can do, and let's show the evil that cannot withstand!" He said, as he smiled at his friends, his paths, before cracking his neck.

"Hell yeah! This should be fun!" Kiba yelled, cheered.

 **==Later==**

After C. Naruto was happy to see his friends who decide to revive them, and also C. Shikamaru and C. Akamaru. And then before sending them to Vale, once they found Athrun's hometown.

As they arrived back on their campsite, after introducing the younger counterpart of Naruto to his paths, as until prepared to sleep to regain their energy for tomorrow for continuing their traveling.

Suddenly, Yasha came back to the camp, and spoke up. "Guys…I brought some company."

Making Naruto confused while Jing and Kurosaki looked serious, until a group came into the camp that causes them tensed for seeing a familiar faces.

As Jing spoke up, first who arrived before him…

"You're here…Mu…"

 **==OVA, At the Unknown Location==**

"Did you have what I needed?"

Tobi aka Obito Uchiha who been a chamber provided by Salem for the ritual for resurrection.

 **(AN: Think of it that where Cinder trained with her Fall Maiden powers.)**

There's Mosuke, the one who spoke up for asking the mastermind of Akatsuki, wielded his Dark Keyblade of Necros on his hand, seeing Obito without his mask, only he will leave this chamber for some reason.

"Yes…" Obito replied, before took out to be a vial sample of his mentor. "I kept it within me, when I needed Orochimaru's Reanimated Jutsu to revived him. I knew that snake will double-cross our organization when he tried to possessed Itachi's body."

"Hmm…Make sense." Mosuke said understanding for Obito's explanation. As until seeing the unmasked Uchiha toss the vial at him, quickly catches it, and then stabbed his dark keyblade, and creates a dark green 9-point Polygram star with circle that surrounds him.

"Place a body on the circle, a live one." He instructed Obito.

"Oh, similar to Reanimated Jutsu. I'm impressed." The Uchiha said admitted, as he did obliged, then uses his Kamui to took out a prisoner which was been bind by his genjutsu that landed on the circle before he approaches to it.

This prisoner happen to be one of Danzo's ROOT ANBU, he must've send to assassinated to attempted to double-crossed, so which it was underestimated by the masked Uchiha that tried to kill him due his Sharingan's ability.

"A double-crosser, huh? It seems that your 'associated' had planning to assassinate you by sending his 'drones'." Dark Keyblade wielder stated, by judging the familiar ANBU with a blank mask and kanji 'Ne' in it.

"I knew Danzo will attempt to get his hands on the Gedo Statue by double-crossed us, I heard a report about he died by the same of the man who happen to Naruto Uzumaki." Obito/Tobi explained.

"Operative 15, I should have known." Mosuke stated, guessing the older blonde sage and older counterpart of the younger. "Now…let's begin the process…"

As Mosuke opens the vial and pour some blood into the circle, and then move out onto the circle, and he turns around then stab his keyblade into the ground, that causes the circle glowing bright, and then turn the side of the weapon.

The circle glows brighter, and the sparks of lightning engulfs the ANBU and the blood, as the latter screams in agony for the processing.

And suddenly, a giant demonic clawed hand shots out onto the circle, and crushes it, and then sinks back into the ground.

And now the circle changes color that turns green-black into red-black, and then the demonic hand is finally emerges, and opens up, which reveals to be its been some time when he was alive.

Obito was so excited for seeing his master before him, seeing his age was reverse before he became old, now is fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint on it, of course that his hair is grown to reach to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye.

And he wore a crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs.

Obito was happy to see Madara Uchiha was revived, seeing his eyes were closed.

Mosuke whistled at the armor, and comment. "I'm impressed for that armor of his. Just like Isaac wore that armor."

As Mosuke quickly stabs the body's chest where his heart was, causes the body to glow in a dark green light, and spoke up without looking at him.

"It's also part of the process, so I'm finishing it."

Making Obito to stand down, which he knew what his doing, and it's worth of gamble for needed Madara to revived.

Once the glow fades, and then body is jolt with electricity, making him get his heart pumping, and so, he slowly opens his eyes and seeing his eyes was ignites with a burning glowing eyes, he can see the Sharingan in the flames.

"I'm…alive…"

"Yes, Madara. You did." Obito/Tobi confirmed it, making the man who is now revived turns to him.

"Obito…is the plan set?" The revived Madara asked, questioning to his associated.

Obito shook his head, and replied. "No, turns out the plan was been void when the rest of the Jinchuuriki were missing, we have problem while you're passing…"

Madara's eyes narrowed at him for something is wrong while he was died.

"Tell me…everything."

Unknown to the group, before Obito started to explain to Madara everything, seeing Zetsu had a wicked smile at seeing the catalyst for his mother's revival.

 **"Yes…the first phase is complete. Now next is the second phase. I'm sure mother will pleased…"** He said to himself about the plan went well.

 **(Side-/Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry Anime Ending: I'll be your home – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 00:00-00:16)**

~Don't look back~  
~Don't regret~  
~Time's falling~  
~out of these hands~  
~I'll let you~  
~leave me

~Go on,~  
~You know Home~  
~is always~  
~inside your soul~  
~Where ever you go~  
~Whatever you see~  
~I'll be the place~  
~And I'll be your home~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==RWBY: World of Remnant 8 –** **The Four Maidens** **==  
Voice by: **Ozpin

 _Deep in the forests of_ _Remnant_ _, beside a great and mighty river, stood the small, fragile home of a cold, frail man- a lone wizard._

 _Hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, the wizard seldom had visitors. But on this day, as he peered out his window, his gaze fell upon a young maiden._

 _Calmly, she sat beneath his tree in a state of absolute tranquility. When the wizard demanded an explanation, the maiden simply replied,_ _"My name is Winter. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters."_

 _With that, she closed her eyes and sat in silence._

 _The wizard told himself the girl was a fool, but the longer she sat, the more he wished to share in the serenity the young maiden enjoyed. In time, he grew tired and decided to close his eyes as well, thinking on this strange predicament._

 _Upon opening his eyes, the wizard was befuddled to find that a second maiden appeared beneath his tree, cheerful and spry, with a basket of fruit and flowers._

 _When he asked for an explanation, the girl simply replied,_

 _"My name is Spring. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters."_

 _To show her gratitude for his reluctant hospitality, the girl retrieved a handful of seeds from her basket and planted them in the wizard's garden._

 _The old hermit could hardly believe his eyes as the maiden turned what was once a mere pile of dirt and manure into a beautiful garden, from which life would surely blossom._

 _It's likely he would have gazed for hours, were it not for the unfamiliar laughter he heard from beneath his tree._

 _A young woman with a warm smile now stood beside the two maidens._

 _The wizard begged her to introduce herself, to which she happily responded,_

 _"My name is Summer. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sister."_

 _"Of course," thought the wizard. But another chirp of laughter left the old man perplexed._

 _What in the world was so funny?_

 _As it turned out, it was him. The new arrival found the wizard's insistence on staying indoors so very amusing._

 _Why choose to view the world through a small window when the door leading out to it was right at his side?_

 _It was a compelling argument. And after only a moment of brief hesitation, the wizard left his home –_

 _\- and stepped outside._

 _The warmth of the sun brought with it a surge of energy and life, and soon the wizard wasn't feeling much like himself anymore._

 _He was feeling much better._

 _As the day drew to a close, the maidens and the wizard all settled down and prepared a feast. Winter set the table. Spring supplied the crops, Summer prepped the meal, and the wizard was the happiest he'd been in ages._

 _But in all the excitement, he nearly failed to notice the delicate woman that now stood beneath his tree._

 _He smiled, and beckoned her to join them, asking only for her name._

 _"My name is Fall," she replied softly. "I am on a journey, and am here to meet my sisters. Who are you?"_

 _"Me?", the wizard wondered. "Well, I am but an old hermit - I have lived in these woods alone for centuries and I'm afraid my story is not very interesting, as I have no one to love and nothing to my name."_

 _The elder sister looked up at all that surrounded them._

 _"But sir, do you not see? You have so much."_

 _It was true. With their help, it was now clear to see that the wizard had everything he could ever need. He was grateful, but a question lingered in his mind._

 _"Why me?", he asked. "Why did the four of you choose to open my eyes? To share with me your gifts? Why am I so special?"_

 _The four sisters looked to one another, perplexed. Finally, the eldest spoke._

 _"I beg your pardon sir, but we did not do these things for you because you were special. We do what we can for everyone, because we are able."_

 _The old wizard was at a loss. Never in his years had he come across such kindness. It was in that moment that he knew what should be done._

 _The wizard summoned his magic, every ounce he could muster, and bestowed it upon the sisters._

 _He smiled. "Take this gift, and know now that you are able to do so much more."_

 _Now armed with the elements, the very powers of nature, and the unimaginable magic of the wizard, the four maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall, promised to carry on with their journey, using their gifts to aid others, just as they aided him._

 _One by one, the sisters left. Before they did, they made one final promise._

 _They promised to return each and every year, to visit their dear friend._

 **(Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 68 in Pre-Season 4…in side-story.

There you go guys; I hope that you enjoyed those stories, when Tobi-Yaza had create a short story, so I had extended it for more side-stories. And I'm sure the protagonist had their adventures. So…I still had time to come up with some other ideas…

And they sure did relaxing sometime in the beach, and never thought for having a tidal wave is quite amazed me…

Oh, boy, it looks like Mosuke had Obito revived Madara Uchiha on Remnant, and it will be a problem for the heroes/heroines will encountered the legend. Seems Zetsu had too pleased for seeing his key item for Kaguya's revival.

And boy, I did review about Asura was just like Naruto when he had a problem with Clone jutsu, that's why he was so~ pathetic when he was a kid with his older brother Indra. Before Indra meeting Zetsu for being manipulate.

While I did sure did read more NaruSaku story to find, while searching more involved any female characters such as Rias; as NaruRias from DxD, Ahri; as NaruAhri. Lightning; as NaruLight from FFX13, Mora; NaruMoka from Rosario+Vampire, and Hana Song; NaruDVa from Overwatch.

If possible for at least…

But…before that…I will prepared to talk to someone…

*A fast typewriting in my keyboard and clicking from the mouse*

*Bing!*

* * *

 **Czar Joseph:** Nora! Nora get over here! s(・｀ヘ´・;)ゞ

 **Nora:** Hey Czar Joseph, long time, no see! :-)

 **Czar Joseph:** Seriously, I told you to know more about fourth wall? You break it up in MY chapter! Along with addressing me and Tobi-Yaza, and what!?

 **Nora:** Well, you're no saint, mister. Tease the viewers about the discontinuation of 'Shinobi Team of Renmant: SSGN', and I-

 **Czar Joseph:** I wasn't planning to have Deadpool here? I had OTHER plans one of my latest chapter I was working on. And also, I wasn't plan to discontinuation, but I was still here, while I was AFK or Away from Keyboard while the net is active, I was been reading stories in the mobile phone then laptop.

 **Nora:** Oh~, and what's that?

 **Czar Joseph:** I have my reasons, only involves with Rate M, while reading newest stories in Rated T such as Pacific Rim Crossover with RWBY.

 **Nora:** Whoa, really…

 **Czar Joseph:** Yeah, in Overwatch, you're grandfather was Reinhardt. (^_^)

 **Nora:** Really?! :D

 **Czar Joseph:** Yup, I'll show you, it's one of my favorite stories, but a three-way crossover.

*Finger snapped*

* * *

"GRANDPA!" Nora screamed and laughed as she ran up to Reinhardt and allowed him to lift her up like she was a baby. "You're here!"

"Ah my little hammer-wielding Valkyrie!" Reinhardt let out a hearty laugh as he lifted his orange-haired granddaughter before bringing her close so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. "You've gotten even more beautiful. You look so much like your mother."

"YUP!" The hammer-wielding huntress chirped as she kissed her grandfather's cheek once more. "Where have you been?"

"I've been travelling the world and slaying dragons." The German replied. "I even liberated a village from a pack of evil dragons! I was surrounded by the fiends, preying on the poor village, but all was well when I came in. With my armor and hammer, I drove them away and made them never return!"

"Wow!"

"Oh no…" Ren groaned and his skin paled as he saw the similarities between Nora and Reinhardt. "There are two of them."

"And this must be Ren!" Reinhardt's voice boomed, causing some of the people in the academy's lobby to wince at his strong tone. "You're a lot skinnier than I remembered! I wonder if you can still protect my little Valkyrie!"

"Ren does just fine, gramps!" Nora exclaimed as she sat on the Overwatch agent's shoulder. "He makes great pancakes and can imitate a sloth!"

"Sloth's don't make sounds, Nora."

"That is amazing!" Reinhardt actually had a look of amazement as he laughed and slapped Ren on the back, causing him to stumble. "You really know how pick them my little Valkyrie! He will make a great husband for you if he keeps this up!"

Both Ren and Nora blushed at the thought with the latter speaking up. "W-Were not together-together grandpa…"

" _Unsinn!_ (Nonsense)" The old warrior exclaimed. "Both of you are never apart. It is only a matter of time!"

Ren let out a somewhat embarrassed chuckle as he realized that his schoolmates and teachers were now looking at them. "Uh…" He actually had no idea what to say, he wasn't expecting Nora's grandfather to actually be here and be a part of Overwatch. The last time he saw him was around four or five years ago. "N-Nothing to see here folks… nothing at all…"

* * *

With the screen fades, Nora was looked awestruck for seeing her counterpart of herself had a grandfather from different dimension.

 **Nora:** Wow…in my version of me? I have a grandfather and parents too. :O

 **Czar Joseph:** Yup, it sure does, and I was aware about you're an orphan just like Ren during Vol. 4. If any readers who already read 'Overwatch: Heart of Shinobi'. I'm serious LOVE that story, just like Gundam Unicorn: Marida. A female version of Naruto; she was used to be Naruko before and adopted by Zinnerman then gave her a new name, and also a Neo Zeon Mobile suit Pilot. After all, I had MSN-06S Sinanju, Normal Grade Gunpla.

 **Nora:** Wow!

 **Czar Joseph:** It's true, it was last year, after all, and when I was…ehehe…didn't mind for how expensive was… :-)

 **Nora:** I guess you have a point there.

 **Czar Joseph:** Anyway, I will had time to get some more ideas to come up with, and better need some coffee and some memory enhancement medicine for sure…so…anything else in mind, Nora? It's for the near future chapter?

 **Nora:** I want a chapter not only dedicated to me having a date with Ren?

 **Czar Joseph:** Not yet.

 **Nora:** Why!?

 **Czar Joseph:** Until Vol. 4.

 **Nora:** Oh…

 **Czar Joseph:** So be patient, okay?

 **Nora:** Okay…and I wanted to see the lives of Team HRNS and KAIT on their adventures, and also there's Mu and the others as well. Is this enough?

 **Czar Joseph: *shoulders shrugged*** Yeah, it looks enough; well…I do have something in mind…

 **Nora:** What?

 **Czar Joseph:** Iruka and Reina… :3

 **Nora:** Really?! Are you planning to have them, now? Seriously?

 **Czar Joseph:** Yes, really. But I had it prepared for time-skip until then.

 **Nora:** Oh boy! I can't wait to see it.

 **Czar Joseph:** It sure is…so…I will be sure for at least, okay?

 **Nora:** Yeah, you better be…

 **Czar Joseph:** Well, I'll see you around.

 **Nora:** You too, and see you later, Czar Joseph.

* * *

*Nora has logged out*

Haaaa~, man, I took a long conversation with Nora, and I will bake her some banana and chocolate pancakes for her, and added some honey as well…

*Took a Mug of NesCafe mix with Milo, and sips it*

Ah~ Well…anyway, that's all for now, folks. There will be more upcoming chapters to up and running. So, I'm gonna let you guys if you review this chapter…

~~~M~~~

I had revived some of the friends who closed to older counterparts of Naruto and Sakura. So…a small moment between NaruHina is gone a bit gave a bit a hint of happiness when those two were close…

Now, I had some of C. Naruto's fellow Rookie 11 had revived, adding Gaara, and also aliases, then where that came from:

Gaara – Deva – Adamska – From MGS Series

Kiba – Animal – Koga – From Inuyasha

Ino – Human – Xion – From Kingdom Hearts

Tenten – Asura – Tenken – From Bleach

Choji – Pretra – Chad – From Bleach

Hinata - Naraka – Himawari

While Jing will revive some other half of the Rookie 11, will be considered for based on Soul Eater for having Soul Weapon, which it was based on Naruto's Kuramasaiga aka Blade of Kurama:

Shikamaru - Shadow Trench Knives of Asuma – A pitch-black one – Kageyama from Fairy Tail.

Akamaru – Claws the Goraishi from Inuyasha

~~~M~~~

Looks like Mu and the others arrived the camp where Naruto, Kurosaki/C. Naruto, and Jing was. Accompany by Yasha, well, there's more to it meets the eye…and I'm sure I will gave Mu other weapons just like in Onimusha, and he was good with a pole weapon.

And also…I did got some ideas for Athrun and Mu to be badass, and wait and see what it was~

My ideas will be finished, when I had got some weapons for Tolle and Lowe, my version of Tobi-Yaza's Todd and Ladon. Well, Tobi is already got the ideas for them, while I found mine too, for example:

Tolle (Todd) was love to get weapons that belongs to anyone, right? So I give him Scavenger Sniper Rifle from Call of Duty. And also some weapons were referred to Gears of War and also the latter game. And I added another weapon for him.

Lowe (Ladon) was also good with grenades, so I give him a Grenade Launcher which from Predator, Poncho's grenade launcher. Which he had load any kinds of Grenades, and similar the fact to Resident Evil. The same goes with him as well for having a secondary weapon.

If possible that if I gave Tolle a shotgun or anything, although? He's just like Chuck from Dead Rising 2. I guess there are 10 weapons slot that been stored, I will come up with, while his main weapon was a sniper rifle.

And Lowe will be just like Rookie from AVP, which have 3 slots, while having grenades of his, while I did select a grenade launcher…or four in Dead Rising 3. If possible for if Tolle lend one of his collections.

~~~M~~~

Now…"Would You Like to Know More?"

It's simple, I will had time to watch some movies and ideas to come up with from the shows that I had watched in online…after all, I'm kinda bit much for taking me some other time for doing so…

I'll decide to keep the statement for 'Would You Like To Know More?' and 'I'm doing my part!', and there it is…

And hopefully that I will had the newest chapter to come up with, and also I'd catch up some gameplays such as Onimusha, and I surely got those weapons on the YouTube video…

So…I'm doing my part!

…And Sieg Zeon!

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Those were referred from 'Road to Ninja'. I did manage to memorize the personalities of the alternate versions of Rookie 12. Which you could say, an interesting subject when I had refuse watch it because of…awkward during the bathhouse event.

After all, not to mention Akatsuki were mercenary group, instead of criminal organization.

 **(2).** Having the same combination from Dead Rising 2, after all, I did sure did watch the gameplay of DOOM 2016, when I did finished the gameplays in Titanfall 1 and 2, Call of Duty series, as for Infinite Warfare having finished it.

Well, as for the super weapons about that having the Black Ops' super weapons on Zombie Apocalypse.

After all, I sure did when researching horrifying creatures such as Wendigo from Until Dawn. But AVP is cool, and I wasn't terrified about the Xenomorph appears to jump you and kill you.

 **(3).** Just like Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters were training in the Afterlife, and also under King Kai, so far just like in DBZ. If possible for Kami and Shinigami had everyone who trained, so that if they are ready to the next life to be reborn or revived.

 **(4).** That was from Inuyasha and Bleach for having the same name as the two animes.

 **(5).** That name was from Kingdom Hearts, after all, since the in Jap version is Shion, just like Shion from the current anima Naruto.

Naming after the priestess in the Land of Demon.

 **(6).** Having the same name as Ocelot from MGS, well, when comes for after a certain story involved with NaruAhri. A multi-crossover that had MGS when comes having so~ many tragedies.

 **(7).** Another alias name for Choji from Bleach. I mean, he is a Mexican powerhouse with his gauntlet of offense and defense.

 **(8).** That name is from Fairy Tail, which its fine for having most of the alias names. But, I cannot revived more that REALLY made my head got stress for having more characters, so the next season in this story will be recurring just as Sun Wokong in RWBYverse.

So…I declared for Team SAKO, and Hotaru's team HRMY will be recurring as well. Not to mention Team HRNS and KAIT will be do the same as well.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** I found a perfect weapon for my version of Tobi-Yaza's Todd, it's a weapon from Black Ops, the Scavenger Sniper rifle, which team PLTM had its own sniper for sure.

So, I gave Tolle being a sniper, which he can carries two kinds of rounds in his arsenals: one is normal and explosive tip.

 **(W2).** The Weapon Murrue mentioned was from Quake 4, which it was hiatus weapons that I had cancelled the ideas from Quake 4 into Gears of War reference.

 **(W3).** That's from Gears of War, having a Oneshot, the lever-action, heavy-class recoilless sniper rifle.

The One-Shot is electrically charged, fires 20mm rounds and feeds from an 8-round internal magazine. It is cycled manually by cranking the lever on the side of the weapon.

One round from this gun is enough to make a target explode in a cloud of blood and gore. This makes it a highly effective weapon against larger Locust units, such as Maulers and their Boom Shields, Gunkers and Reavers. They can even penetrate the armor of an Armored Kantus.

Despite its amazing firepower, the One-Shot's long reload time, charge time while aiming and the visible laser while aiming gives its victims the window of opportunity to return fire and injure, or even kill the operator.

For these consequences does it balance with the tremendous stopping-power it has against armor; truly giving homage to its name.

 **(W4).** That was Goraishi from Inuyasha, the weapon of Koga who was an family heirloom for the Demon Wolf Tribe for years. It's a good idea for C. Kiba got those claws, he surely reminded of Koga all right being a wolf while he is a dog.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 318+ favorite(s) and 309+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Side-Stories of Post Failed Fall of Beacon' – This is the new title of the side-story arc chapters.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/9/2017/4:14am

 **Finished** : 2/16/2017/8:02pm

 **Published:** 2/18/2017/12:00am


	69. C: Side-Stories of Post FFoB Part 1

**Chapter 69:** Side-Stories of Post Failed Fall of Beacon; Part 1: Mu's Journey and Training and The rest of Rookies' Adventures

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Another side-story for this chapter, for sure at least when comes for having another training…

During still in the aftermath of Fall of Beacon, the group when come into Naruto and his co for still under searching for Athrun, after all, they been bold by the Garnet Knight's brother about when he took his weapon along the way.

While until a certain orange-red teleporter will have another issue about the past…and so he did train by the leader of the Heaven Federation, and then decide to 'speed' it up, for continue his training.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Kakashi x Winter],

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Gai x Faunus OC], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko], [Ino x Sai],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Notice: I had decided added new pairs regarding Tobi-Yaza's OCs, which it's my own version for the shipping each other. Rather any of them were a single male with a harem.

I'll updated until the next chapter…

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 69 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[I declared this story is a side-story, which of course for during the Pre-Round One Arc. So, the Vol.4 stories will be prepared for until as you know it…]

Here it goes, another chapter, as much as I had time for at least…

During the last chapter? I had put some reference in Road to Ninja, which its only a guest characters for having from the movie.

On this chapter, I decide to had Athrun change of clothes before time-skip in the future, along with Mu and everyone else, after all, this will completely a bit hard to describe those clothes, so I will get a try based from those from game such as S.T.A.L.K.E.R. and Fallout games.

For sure about aware about when comes for new attire, so much when comes of survival games like the last statement. And I had forgotten about most of the time when comes of weapons…

When anyone who wielded a weapon on the hands while the others had the same thing, so most of them had decide to upgraded their own weapons, such as in Battlefield xover with RWBY, like Recon.

The Silent Sniper authored by LeNinja365, Recon had transported to the world of Remnant, when encountered Team RWBY when first shot a Beowulf.

Ruby did messed around about Recon's arsenal that almost blown because being curious for almost press the detonator of the explosives. When he'll allowed to borrowed his M1911 Pistol, but she did went overboard for tinkered that she upgraded his sidearm for even a better then THAT!

So…most of all the fact that having weapons' being upgrade and reshape, such as 'This Machine', turns out that it looked like the M1 Garand semi-auto rifle during the WW2 which it's no longer an exact reproduction, so it's okay, they can still used the old ones which considered a relic and/or antique.

Just like JAWS film for having those old guns is still kicking, when give one shot on a bullet in the tank on that shark's jaws.

Most the other survival games such as: The 'Last of Us', 'I Am Alive', and also 'Land of the Dead'. Having survival games is surely that interests me, which of course for having those few weapons to survive.

Last of Us has guns that only be upgradable, and also crafting weapons such as 'A pipe with a scissors attached to the end'. Most of the weapons were able to break when using it 'once' when it comes having a one-hit kill.

Not to mention, any of those guns will be customized adding paint theme just like 'Sharkface' from RvB, he was pretty badass with a flamethrower. After all when his armor is customization; with a customized red visor with teeth and an image of a flaming horns emblem on his chest plate.

Just like most guns were customized such as the Pulse Rifle from Aliens: Colonial Marines that custom into a Camouflage paint.

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Once again, thank you for this compliment.

Yeah, Naruto and the others is surely enjoy their time in the beach, Arashi/C. Naruto surely missed his old gang which they had come together as his Paths, like Pain aka Nagato for did not know about this, when they will save Remnant.

Just like Obito/Madara/Tobi did uses his own Paths from the Jinchuurikis: Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, and Fu.

And I'm sure that if they will surprised about facing them in the future.

 **Guest (Ch.37) (Pinned):** Yeah, it was a best part for Ruby started the fight with her sister.

Yeah, it was referred to RedvsBlue, I got the right idea regarding those two soldiers made a conversation before Grif and Simmons started to made a conversation before the beginning in Season 1.

 **Guest 3 (Pinned):** Anytime, and thank you for did not bother me.

And about Kakashi and Winter met up? It's about right now, on this chapter…

 **KyleDaTyle56 (Pinned):** Replied in each Chapter;

 **Chapter 20-21:** Thank you for your compliment for this story. Your expression went haywire because of how you want to stop.

Hope that you keep review about each of the chapters…

 **SheGoddess (Pinned):** SORRY! I will NOT get a goddamn BETA! Are you insulting and negatively comment my story which having 60+ of them. And I really think I dumped Narutoverse into Remnant, which I had difficult time for some ideas…

And I was completely went overboard about the pairing. So you don't mind do NOT asked or ordered me around for having this shit. So stay out of my business!

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

2/16/2017/11:15am – Season 5 is still on the way for few months ahead, I was so excited when Rooster Teeth decide to take a break for having new ideas. I was hoping for watching that.

Anyway, when comes for new volume, the adventure still continues…

For now, I hope that if Team RNJR will meeting with Lionheart, the headmaster in Haven Acaademy. Surely for the fact that for sure, not to mention about there's Watts that meeting with a headmaster in Haven. Hopefully that I forgot to mention about…Pyrrha's mother…she NEEDED to know about her daughter when they'll met her, or she did met them…

It will be a problem for what turn-in events for sure…

2/25/2017/10:11pm – Regarding Athrun went to their hometown was based from the chapter 67. It will take me time to come up with an idea of describe a town besides Hope from Rambo, Silent Hill, and Alexandria from Walking Dead.

It will be sure that take me time to come up a perfect idea…so far, I don't know about how long I got the right idea…

Although…I did come up with an idea that create a map for Sunnyville, before making the location where the settlement was…

3/1/2017/10:35am – Well, there it goes, which I had time to come up new ideas, when I haven't finished the newest chapter. And I'm sure you all understand my reason…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Desert Punk Into – Sand Mission – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:18)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared, before the camera pans up:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

~I am the one~  
~Pushing on ahead just like you, yeah, yeah!~  
~Won't you please, hear me now?~  
~And give a name to the demon in the desert ~  
~You can't help, but clench your teeth~  
~As your heart starts to tremble from the heat~  
~Now stop it~  
~It'll only bring destruction~

~Let's do it~

~I, killed an angel~  
~The time has come to stand and be strong~  
~It's a sad history, hidden in a big story~  
~That is the mystery~

~There's no way, That'd I know when~  
~Never have I glanced~  
~At what tomorrow holds for me so~  
~I just keep moving on~  
~Living till the moments gone~

~Forever just me~

~My mission~

 **(Instruments: 1:19-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _Suddenly, Yasha came back to the camp, and spoke up. "Guys…I brought some company."_

 _Making Naruto confused while Jing and Kurosaki looked serious, until a group came into the camp that causes them tensed for seeing a familiar faces._

 _As Jing spoke up, first who arrived before him…_

 _"You're here…Mu…"_

* * *

 _"I'm…alive…"_

 _"Yes, Madara. You did." Obito/Tobi confirmed it, making the man who is now revived turns to him._

 _"Obito…is the plan set?" The revived Madara asked, questioning to his associated._

 _Obito shook his head, and replied. "No, turns out the plan was been void when the rest of the Jinchuuriki were missing, we have problem while you're passing…"_

 _Madara's eyes narrowed at him for something is wrong while he was died._

 _"Tell me…everything."_

 _Unknown to the group, before Obito started to explain to Madara everything, seeing Zetsu had a wicked smile at seeing the catalyst for his mother's revival._

 ** _"Yes…the first phase is complete. Now next is the second phase. I'm sure mother will pleased…"_** _He said to himself about the plan went well._

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

Naruto was surprising for seeing Mu and his group, well, dubbed as MPLDAWB (Maple DAWB, noun; MaPLe BAWD). Which this group was lead by Alexei 'Mu' Dengel, after Athrun's runaway, they been searching around the lands, hoping for they can find them. **(1)**

"Mu, guys! Hey, it's great to see you all!" Naruto said happily.

"You too, Naruto." Mu replied.

"Same here." Murrue/Padraigan concluded, who stand beside him.

"Zup, dude!" Tolle and Lowe greeted unison.

"Heya, Naruto." Breck/Betty said to Naruto for greetings.

"We weren't expecting to you being with Jing, Yasha and Arashi." Adal stated.

"How are you doing these days after Athrun's runaway?" Nathasha asked.

"I'm good, most of us were depart to train and looking for the same thing as you guys, me and my ground were looking for your hometown." Naruto said to everyone.

"Oh, so that's how you came all the way." Mu understands what Naruto was saying. "I'll tell where, so we can part ways."

Making a nod from Naruto for understand, as until Mu turns to C. Naruto, and spoke up greeting.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Arashi."

"You too, Mu…so how was your weapon doing well? The Murasame: Tengoku (Village Rain's Heaven). While you and your group searching for Athrun?" He replied.

Mu could answer, as manifested manifest the same katana before took out his hand, that he was given, dubbed as Murasame: Tengoku.

"It's doing well, man, that sword is fine badass." Mu replied to his fellow blonde, after all, his hair color is also blond with black tints, as he took couple of swings with his sword.

Which Mu was admitted about having that sword he was obtained, which being a member of the organization, until Naruto notice the group had sudden change their attires.

"Hey guys, I'd notice you have changed your clothes." He stated, that made Team MANPLTN tensed about sudden statement from Naruto.

They gotten his point about their appearance had changed, after all, they went to down to buy some clothes to change for sure, if possible for if Athrun were heading to Sunnyville or Haven:

First is, Mu was wearing a uniform-like attire, black trench coat with red-and gold linings, he had an black and gold arm gauntlet, shoulder with rerebrace plates with spikes on elbow and knuckles; and a white glove with wrist band, and his cape with a cross on it.

 **(AN: That was the Saint's Black Armor Set from Grand Chase.)**

Murrue/Padraigan was wearing a black sleeve jacket with white piping, a pale blue tunic, and brown leather bracers on the forearm. And she wears a long-sleeveless black coat and a stripped black and white scarf over a red white shirt with a kilt and/or white trousers. Murrue's arms had several pieces of spiked bronze armor and black armored boots.

 **(AN: This is Faris' attire from Final Fantasy V. Hard to describe while researching her attire, minus some of other adjustments of her such as the dragon wings on the ankles.)**

Next is Lowe, which appears to be was wearing some kind of an soldier armor set, its color is gold, dark orange and dark yellow (think Junkrat's color); the vest is rigid, which protects the thoractic-abdominal region, front and back, between upper abdomen and next.

This vest comprises a two-piece camshell secured by plastic clips. At the top of the clamshell, above each shoulder, is a rigid load-bearing arch from which hang the webbing straps.

These arches are padded underneath to protect the wearer's shoulders when the armor is loaded with additional weight. Two segmented pieces attached by webbing straps protect the front and side of the shoulders.

On the rear left shoulder is a bracket was a flashlight (TNR Shoulder Lamp) that been attached. Also on the back of the armor are three mounting brackets for an Individual Marine Pack (IMP) frame. The IMP is a standardized lightweight medium pack designed to carry up to 24 kg, attached to a carbon fiber 'A'-frame which clips directly into the rear mount.

Below the armored vest is a separate section which covers the front abdomen and groin. This is a flexible pad of rheological ballistic armor secured by a 'diaper' harness. A rigid armor plate is fixed to the lowest part of the pad to protect the genitals.

Leg armor consists of a pair of clamshell greaves which cover the whole of the lower leg from ankle to knee. At the top, knee segments are articulated on webbing straps and tied around the leg above and at the back.

 **(AN: This set was based from Colonial Marines from AVP. It's good idea for having that armor, not to mention he's like Rookie.)**

Then there's Tolle, which appears to be wearing set of orange body armor with black and metallic gray gauntlets and boots, underneath a dirty white bodysuit, minus the helmet. And also there's his usual messenger bag that is now strapped on his back, along with a rifle holster.

 **(AN: The GDF Marine Armor from Quake 4. Just like Matthew Kane before becoming a Strogg, and also the color itself is orange as well? Due of a Strogg Tactical that they abducted male Marines turned into Stroggs. Well, having that game is similar to Doom. You could say that it was good idea.)**

Breck/Betty wears appeared to be punk attire adding her hair is tied in ponytail; she had long-sleeve black and neon-green stripped colored shirt, usual navy-blue pants, and her usual combat boots.

 **(AN: I had adjusting Marceline's Punk Attire in Adventure time.)**

Nathasha is wearing a SA trench coat mixture with Winter, and a ice-blue shirt that shown her cleavage, tight winter-camo pants and combat boots.

 **(AN: Think of it as from Marvel Alliance: Avengers. The female Agent wears trenches. And also the design of her attire based from Jacques Blanc from Onimusha 3. Well, better thank Tobi-Yaza when replied the question about the Character color.)**

Lastly is Adalwalfe/Adal, she is also had a change of attire; She wore new attire compare to her previous, but the color is white and gold adding a camouflage bandana around her neck; a female chest armor with pauldrons, forearm fingerless gloves with vambraces, a partial skirt with hip armors and waist cape that reach to her ankles, and metal boots with knee guards.

 **(AN: Vanessa's Armor from Grand Chase. I found an outfit based on Clare's Armor in Claymore. I mean 'better' then any outfits that fitted for Tobi-Yaza's versions.)**

"Yeah, we sort of changing our style, while searching for Athrun. We started search at southwest around Sanus, when heading to Vacuo. I don't think that he would go there in the hot desert. While he had his teleportation semblance to get there, easily; but after he took Mu's weapon Crozz and then he went somewhere around this part." Murrue/Padraigen explained.

Until they heard that, as C. Naruto spoke regarding the searching for Athrun.

"I'll search Athrun for you guys. I had my spy network in Vacuo and any towns on this continent about that described, if my spies found him. Then I'll let you know about your brother when you're confronting him." He replied making looked surprised for the older blonde got some spy network for searching Athrun.

"Thanks Mr. Arashi…I was hoping that it will lead us to dead-end, if possible for if my guess is, that my brother is heading home while I'll stop by for sure, or heading to Haven in Anima." Mu said grateful, before continues. "So anyway, we're heading to the town on far east to take the ferry, so my group and I will take days to get there."

 **(AN: I know there are few Coasts on Vale that was located in west what Qrow said in WoR: Vale and also the Great War as well, so there are no town on Northeast and East, if there is, includes the Town in Vol.4 Short Chapter.)**

"Well…I can't say why not." Naruto understands. "If we found your hometown, so I'll tell your folks about your regards. So me and bro were been starting MY training for upcoming to head to Haven as well."

"Well, well, you did surely want to be a badass after all." Tolle said commentary.

"You could say that, ya'know." The young blonde shrugged, before glance at C. Naruto. "Bro, is your Paths return the hunt and/or find for food, while the rest were scouting the surrounds?"

 _'Paths?'_ Team MPLDAWB (Maple Dawb, noun; MaPLe DAWB) thought unison wondered, which they thought there are only 4 people on this group.

At the moment later, when 3 of C. Naruto's Path's returns, namely was Xion/C. Ino, Chad/C. Choji, Tenken/C. Tenten, and Koga/C. Kiba with a full adult horned deer, making the group of Mu shocked in surprised for seeing those same metallic gray eyes on each of them.

"Hey guys, we're back with food!" Chad exclaimed, holding a deer on his arms.

"Man, it's so~ good be back as Ino-Shika-Cho." Xion admitted.

"No kidding, you did toss that trench knife that Shikamaru lend you his power that binds our hunt, while I do the shredding." Koga stated.

"Don't forget me that I tossing several of my tools at the right spots to kill it." Tenken concluded.

"Hey, we share the same sight while those eyes of ours connected." The platinum blonde path stated.

Tolle spoke up. "Okay, What the fu-!"

*Wrack!*

"Ow!"

"Language, young man." Xion/C. Ino scolded, before hearing Tolle finished his sentence, and then appeared in high-speed that slaps him cut his sentence.

Mu and the group was surprisingly for 4 newcomers, they had those wield eyes as C. Naruto does, as until the latter turns to him.

"Arashi, are those…?" Mu was about say about he can tell about those Paths were only corpse.  
"Seriously, you decide brought 'them' here for…"

"Yup…I made a decision to see them." C. Naruto replied.

"What's he talking about, Mu?" Betty/Breck asked.

"I'm saying that those are his passed friends? He used a technique of his to revive them, and had uses the bodies of theirs as well." Mu answered.

"Are those guys were zombies!?" Lowe exclaimed.

*Smack!*

C. Ino/Xion slaps Lowe another that spurts a lump on his head.

"Hey! We still are living, because Kurosaki brought us here for needed our help!" Koga scolded, seeing Lowe rubbing a lump on his head and muttered 'Ow~'.

"Yes, Koga's right, we needed all the help we can get." C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki stated. "But I had decided to use a jutsu to summon King of Hell for formed my own Paths."

"I know those Paths about what's capable of, but I don't know about it, more." Mu stated, which he wasn't aware about Naruto's Path that haven't used.

"He's right…" C. Hinata voice came in, making the group causes the boys on the group blushed for seeing the older counterpart of Hinata with the same Rinnegan eyes, way more beautiful then her younger counterpart.

"…He do need our help to save Remnant. He wanted to see us, once more for all those years…" She concluded.

"Same here…" Adamska/C. Gaara voice, causes the group turns to see the older redhead former Kazekage on the different side of the forest, minus the Jing's and/or C. Naruto's group, while teaching Naruto everything they learned.

"As one of Arashi's Path, my fellow paths had do anything in our power to save this planet. To ensure the safety to the innocents…" The redhead declared.

"That's why we're here to help Naruto and the others on this planet, no matter what…" Xion/C. Ino concludes.

"As much as we can take on any foes we had to face…so we can kick ass!" Koga/C. Kiba exclaimed.

"The Ino-Shika-Chou will never let our comrades down!" Chad/C. Choji added.

"No matter how strong they are, how many enemies still out there, we may be dead; to we lend our strength to his to defeat our foes. And prevent an extermination of humanity…" Tenken finished.

The MANPLTN, minus Mu was disbelief about the speech on each of C. Naruto's Paths, it would be sure that they needed all the help they can get for this point on.

"I guess…they're not wrong." Nathasha stated, understanding.

"Same here." Adal agreed.

"It's true." Yasha spoke up, before stepped in.

As most of the members on this group were agreed about what C. Naruto and the group was meant for saving Remnant for the darkness.

"So… Are you guys, strong?" Tolle questioned.

"Of course they're strong, Tolle? What else about when I was recruited into the organization when Raven took me in to her group, before. Well, after all, when my team and I decide to trained for a bit." Mu confirmed it.

"Speaking of 'training', there's something I would like to discussed, while we prepared dinner…" Jing said.

Making the group agreed about they needed dinner for a long journey…

 **==Time Skipped==**

After long hours later for eating their dinner; as they cooked some roasted deer while prepared for making some meeting. Well, the Paths did surely eat too, since looked 'hungry' for so long into the afterlife. I mean, they're nothing but corpse, which made team MPLDAWB minus Mu felt weird and awkward for those Paths eat like that.

While having dinner, it was delicious for how good that food they cook when they make something like that. After all, they brought some Lambas bread for sure, other than MREs or Rations…

Before that, Jing and C. Naruto briefing them about the plan regarding when Cinder was just a pawn member of the inner-circle that her fraction along with the White Fang that been cooperate with, was lead by a single to the connections.

First, the ambush and steal the Fall Maiden's power, then the Fall of Beacon, and the Vytal Festival, were all connect to the person who responsible for the attack.

But they thought Cinder was the leader who attempt to destroy Beacon along with the City of Vale. Turns out, Cinder was JUST a leader of her own group, that lead the destruction on Vale, but the TRUE mastermind who send Cinder to Vale.

Until then when they told them the 'enemies' were lead to Haven, it's the only lead where to find answers about Beacon's destruction. So, the group were split up, half of them were heading on different locations, for example: Gaara, Weiss, and Blake were heading to the land of the Faunus Population, Menagerie and Ruby and her group going there as well.

So, Naruto himself along with his older counterpart and brother, accompany by Jing and Yasha, just as they the young blonde knucklehead ninja told them before about what's they're here for.

"…And so, this is why we here." C. Naruto finished.

They explain to them everything about the plan they set, after finishing their dinner, surely if the enemies were completely confused and unaware about where any of the group goes, one by one for each of them told the Team MNPL; first Jing, then next is Naruto, then Yasha, and lastly is C. Naruto, and so that they understand the plan and why they come all the way.

And so, which for sure that Team MPLBAWD had followed their plan as they needed to be part of it.

Until then, when Mu spoke up informed something regarding Athrun.

"If you guys were going to Haven? Then we're going there as well. After all, we have a friend who lives there at the moment." He informed.

"Are you sure?" C. Naruto asked, sound certain about a friend of theirs.

"Maybe, if we had to, but some of us could needed to find and tell Cagalli about Athrun. Who knew if she will FREAKS out about he runs away." Murrue said informed, before she joined in.

"Cagalli?" Naruto asked, confused; before he overheard about something they knew.

"Oh, she's a friend of Athrun, she and her father were used to live in Sunnyville, until they have move in to Haven." Mu answered.

 **(AN: I decide to have this story's version of Athrun x Cagalli in Gundam SEED. So Cagalli is also the name from that anime. Man! I'm still loves Gundam franchises.)**

"So…if you guys looking for this Cagalli person in Haven, then I would suggested that Athrun might be going there as well." Naruto stated.

"That's right, while you're looking for answers about the Attack on Beacon. And that's the only the lead where if we can if Athrun will be there. If he wasn't…then Haven might be going there as well. And did you know there's a port city on the east on Sanus?" Mu said with explained and guessed.

"It is, but it's the only town if we go there, to take a ferry to get to Anima." C. Naruto/Kurosaki confirmed.

"That's right, and I hope he does…" Lowe begin, before took out his own weapon, a Scoped Rifle that looked like a WA2000-like design, a bullpup sniper rifle with EZ (Enhanced Zoom) Scope, loaded with 15-round magazine, now extend mag into 20-round, then added with dual-mags that located behind the thumbhole grip.

Additional attachments on this rifle were silencer, shotgun underslung, and also a bipod as well. **(W1)**

"…I'll shot his ass into a la-la land!" He finished.

"That's your weapon?" Naruto asked pointed at his rifle.

"Yeah, I decide to save one round for knocked Athrun's ass out." He replied, took out a mag that loaded with tranquilizer darts, and then took one on the mag and then place it on it, and place inside one of the pouches, and then took out a marker on his bag and write Athrun's name on it.

"Guess you could say that again when we prepared for anything." Murrue/Padraigan stated, before took out a handle, and flipped over and extended into a blade sword, and flip aside that turn onto her palm. **(W2)**

"I agreed, it will would be for if seeing Athrun." Tolle stated, before took out a firewood, before taking out a bowie machete: this knife has a flat grind, which means that it is beyond razor sharp, the handle is wrapped in cordage. There is a hole punched into the middle of the handle guard and a leather string is tied around it. **(W3)**

He picked up a pile of firewood they brought into the woods, then chopped the firewood in half into ¼ pieces and toss it one of the pieces at the bonfire that keeps the flames going. Until Tolle took out a whetstone and started to razor his blade.

And also hearing another blades grinded it each other, turns to see Lowe place his scoped rifle besides him, and took out a pair of M9 pistols, it looked heavily custom, unlike Ren's StormFlower and some of the opponents of his or friends of his fought during the Vytal Festival,

Those pistols had huge blades at the bottom of the barrels, and laser-sights. Notice the holsters on Lowe's thighs had able to sheath them, after all, instead for having blade weapons. **(W4)**

"Damn, you guys sure did prepare for anything, don't you." Yasha stated.

"Yes, as long as we needed all the firepower we can get, and we needed to train for going to Haven." Breck/Betty replied.

"I agreed with Betty." Nathasha said agreement. "After all, we needed to sharpen our skills. If possible for upcoming baddies around."

"I on the other, same here. Most of us needed to get stronger as much as we have some weapons Jing own us for exchanged for those swords that Naruto got one." Adal said confirmed it.

"Oh…you mean 'this'!" Naruto said before unsealed his Executioner's blade appears on a poof of smoke.

"No way!" Tolle and Lowe exclaimed for seeing a badass weapon on his hands.

"I had the Executioner's Blade that belongs to the man who wields it before, so Haku had entrusted this sword to me because being his student." The blonde explained.

"Oh come on! I REALLY wanted that sword and also those two wield ones." Adal complained.

"You mean Fangs, the thunder swords? Yeah, Sasuke was chosen by those swords so he is now the new wielder." Naruto stated, making her pout for unfair for those swords.

"Yeah, same goes with that panda-head girl." Tolle added.

"Oh, you mean Tenten? Yeah, she wielded Splash, the blastsword." Naruto confirmed.

"Not to mention the hammer and axe dual, too? I REALLY wanted that weapon as well." Betty stated, she REALLY wanted the Helmet Splatter sword, I mean Axe and Hammer.

"Excuse me! I lend you some weapons on your journey…so I decide to give you new additional weapons for Mu, Betty, Nathasha, and Adal." Jing said, before stepped in.

"Really!?" Mu, Betty, Nathasha, and Adal exclaimed unison that sound serious, along with the rest of MPLBAWD couldn't believe about the leader of DYZR was giving them weapons like Athrun had Kuga the sky Fang.

Naruto nodded, and spoke up. "But…Mu will be go first. I had found something interests for him. Are you pretty good with blow-pipes, whips, bow, spear, and depends?"

With those questions from Jing, Mu was pretty good at it when Athrun took Crozz, after all, which his weapon turns into a bo-staff, spear, blow-pipe, chain-whip, and bow.

"Yeah, pretty much, after all when brother took Crozz. But, I was hoping for find another alternate weapons for sure. I'm guessing that he had one of those weapons that the girls from Team BAND told me about you exchange those swords with yours." Mu said.

"Yeah, but those were Mass-produce." Jing answered.

That surprises Team MPLBAWD about Jing had those weapons that possessed, namely Mu, Breck, Adal, and Nathasha were the only people on the ground gotten those weapons.

With Breck/Betty spoke up. "Wait, Mass-produce? You don't mean…"

"It was, I did create more of those weapons, includes those were the most powerful ones." Jing answered to her question.

"So…instead of the powerful ones. Then that means that it will be disaster to produce another one, right?" Adal stated, making the leader of DYZR and Heaven Federation.

"Yup…I had something in mind to gave Mu…'this'." Jing said, as he took it at him, making Mu quickly caught it.

On Mu's hands, appeared to be a crimson handle with no blade or whatsoever, its guard is square and the large round pommel.

"What's this?" Mu wondered while glance at the handle.

"Swing it on the side, you'll see." Jing instructed.

As do as Jing says, Mu swing the handled made him surprised for seeing a glowing yellow whip emits into the handle.

"No way, a whip! It's not like my Crozz in Chain-whip form. I mean I preferred to kickass laser sword." Mu said looked amazement.

"That's called the Oni Whip." Jing declared. **(W5)**

"Oni Whip?" Mu confused.

"It's a holy weapon passed down to the Clan who slays demonic beings, or Grimm." He replied.

As the bright light engulfs his arm, once it fades which it wasn't on Mu's hand.

"Its part of you now and here's another weapons for your possession, and that's three of them." Jing added.

"Really? There's more?" He concluded, making a nod from Jing, as the leader.

As the leader of the organization that had Mu recruited, and took out a case with strapped with belt on his back. **(2)**

"Hey, what's with that case?" Mu wondered.

"This contains an important weapon that I manage to cooperate another fraction, while it was comes for you got a long way until finding Athrun." Jing said.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"You and your group needed trained with us." The Filipino-decent answered that made Mu along with the MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd) group for Jing was serious.

"Are you sure, Mr. Jing?" Betty asked, overheard the conversation regarding the training regimen they setting up.

"Hey, we already trained to be Huntsman and Huntress." Lowe protest.

"Close, but no cigars, Idiot. Don't you know about how strong Arashi was?" Jing frowned.

That made before Team PLTM along with the girls of Team BAND tensed about recalling the fight between C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki and Danzo. It's no wonder about how he was able to overwhelm Athrun for being a stubborn and blind idiot.

"It's true, if your strength wasn't enough to surpasses Ozpin or any Headmasters in different Academies." C. Naruto stated. "Like for example - Naruto, can you show them your full power? After all, Breck, Adal and Nathasha weren't aware about its full strength."

The three female members of BAND was indeed recalled about seeing Naruto becoming strong and powerful. But there is something different about Naruto's transformation.

As Naruto stood up, and clapped his hands together making a loud clap sound to unleash his full power.

That surprises Team PLTM along with the girls of Team BAND for seeing Naruto changed into a golden flame aura form, brightest as a sun, never seen an aura that covers Naruto into golden flames, felt warm and powerful for how he had unleashed his full strength.

Once again, seeing Naruto's Nine-Tails fox chakra mode in Full Power; his pupils becomes slitted, whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the ' ' trigram, and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori.

"He's not the only one…" C. Naruto interjected, as he will started to explain to the group, and suddenly that surprisingly more for seeing he transformed into same form, as his younger counterpart does (think of it as Minato's Bijuu mode).

"…I was a mentor to my brother when he was my counterpart from different world. So, I give him more time for improving his strength, so far, he needed to control with his newfound powers that the other 8 had lend their strength to his." The older blonde finished.

"This is why we're planning to train Naruto along with everyone else for months until year. Jing and Arashi did form this plan, while going on a journey was part of it." Yasha stated.

"So that's why you guys going on a journey for all the way, right?" Mu stated.

"That's right Mu, Naruto needed to learned to control and improve the bijuu's chakra. And so we made him into the next level. And same goes with the others that been went their journey and/or remain Vale to train, so they will go to Haven when the time comes…" Jing explained.

That surprises Team MPLBAWD even more about training preparation. So, it's best for sure that needed to get stronger as well. Turns, they remember about facing an enemy is stronger then they were. So they decide for doing so.

"Mr. Arashi, Mr. Jing…" Murre/Padraigan spoke, getting mentors attention. "There's something I would like to offer us, while going to Haven…"

"And what might be?" Jing asked.

"Please train us! We accept your offer…"

Within silence for hearing Murrue's offered, after all, by judging their conditions and levels for the fact when

"I'm glad you accept our offer. Can you tell us a reason, Victoria?" He questions to leader of PLTM.

Murrue/Victoria replied. "The weapons you give Mu and the girls of Team BAND. After all, we're not prepared for anything about you guys said…"

Victoria looked determent about how she and her group wanted to get stronger.

She continued. "What you said is true about going to Haven by training Naruto to met up Ruby and her group or anyone if he will met up…I mean, Athrun haven't train some time when Mu's disappearance, if he does? He's already train prepared for anything…after all, we could needed to improved our own strength for some those bad guys were a lot stronger then we are."

The group of Murrue nod includes Mu nodded agreement for how the strength of theirs wasn't in the full peak, as much as they needed to get stronger, and powerful.

"So…we needed to become stronger…as long as we wanted to get skillful and powerful enough to face a powerful foe we were facing…" She finished.

Jing, Yasha, and two counterparts of Naruto were tensed about words of Padraigan, which the fact that they wanted to find Athrun, some of the enemies were been encountered were stronger that any of them cannot match their level, and some of them needed to get more allies to formed, and lastly some of them needed hold out the enemy lines and surpassed it.

"Alright…" Jing replied accepted. "…Me and my group will make you stronger…"

Team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd, noun; MaPLe BAWD) smiling at the Jing and the group about how they're accepted. They recalled back in the Vale about they had witnessed their strength and power that can defeat the enemies. They also recalled C. Naruto fought against Danzo Shimura, the leader of the Foundation called 'ROOT'.

"But…"

Making the Mu's group tensed about Jing was about to saying something else, they wanted to listen more about what he has to say.

"I would suggest that you people shouldn't throw away your lives… Going against someone you don't stand a chance against isn't called 'courage', 'brave', 'pride', 'determent', and 'hope'."

"You mean…it was reckless?" Betty/Breck asked, about most of the terms on Jing's statement was referred to.

Jing nod confirmed it. "That's right…you need the strength to save and protect lives…and relinquished the darkness…"

Making MPLBAWD was speechless about how they wanted to defeat the enemies who harmed the inno0cents. As much as the person send Cinder to destroy Beacon along with the City of Vale.

"…So anyway, we can't turn our backs on someone who look down on you…" Jing said, as he smiled is formed on his face. "…It's our own ways, after all…"

Making Murrue and Betty smiled for how Jing was serious to take them in to train to become stronger, so that they can catch up with Athrun in no time, along with the others on this group minus Mu for needed to get stronger too.

As Betty stood up, and declared. "Please look after us!"

Naruto was smiling about how Mu's group were been accepted to trained by Jing, his older brother/counterpart and Yasha. And until something is bothering when Athrun took his brother's weapon.

As until the young blonde stepped in and spoke up. "Well, that's settled…can I ask you something, mu?"

"What is it, Naruto?" Mu asked.

"Why Athrun took your weapon?" He answered.

"Oh…well, my brother took it, because that he had took the possession of the 'sword' that belongs to my father, my 'original' father; that my uncle Cecil had took care of us before, as an adopted father." Mu explained. **(3)**

"Why Athrun had your weapon, Mu? And what's so important that 'sword' you are referring to?" Naruto asked, curious about something important about that weapon of his.

Mu sighed and replied. "Because he needed a half of the weapon that if Keaper and Crozz were put together."

Making Naruto shocked with realization, while Jing, Yasha, and C. Naruto were frowned about what's Athrun were planning to do with that weapon he possessed.

"So that means that he needed yours, so that means…" He was about say something about how important those weapons were.

"Yes, and I think he needed something had to do about when Uncle Cecil once told me…he needed to open my father's important vault that been sealed when Athrun was born." Mu said.

"Your father's own important vault? You mean both your weapon and Athrun's were the key to something important in that vault." The young blonde asked to his fellow blonde, after all, he's blonde after all when he had black tint just like Ruby is black hair with red-tinted.

"That's right, when after my group and I starting the search for Athrun, when Uncle came to be me before that…" Athrun begin his tale about the aftermath of Fall of Beacon, which it was failed Invasion…

 **==Earlier – Days Ago==**

As the aftermath of Beacon when Cinder and her group along with ROOT and the White Fang failed to destroy Vale, while Beacon Academy was completely trashed.

Mu and his team, along with the remnants of team BAND after Athrun runaway.

"Are you sure you guys want to come with me?" Mu asked.

"Yes, we wanted Athrun to be family again, after all, when you have been gone back then, while taking care of Athrun for you." Breck stated.

"Yeah, it sure does when he was aware when Raven was there. I had tried to get him to listen, but he is too stubborn."

"Not to mention that you and Athrun crash the public and had caused millions of liens worth of damage to the city's businesses and public utilities." Nathasha said give him a fake smile.

That causes Mu shivered in nervous for seeing that look on her face for he got scold, not to mention that he and his older brother cause a LOT of trouble while fighting in the public.

"Nathasha is right, Mu." Adal said agreement. "If the witnesses will recognized our connection between you, Athrun, and us. The Police will had us arrested for causing a damage the city, not to mention cause an collateral if anyone got hurt at the moment. Otherwise, you and your brother will become like your 'father'." **(4)**

That made Mu terrified about gotten himself and Athrun more trouble for they'll end up like his father, Theodor, that gotten the girls' point for making a mess around the city in Vale, so much for saving some lien they earned from the mission they had taken.

"Don't worry, folks. I got it covered." A familiar voice, which made the group turns to see Cecil with his usual poncho and a helmet on his side of his arm.

"Dad!?" Mu exclaimed.

"Hello everyone, how are you doing? I've already pay the damages that you and Athrun had cleared out." Cecil said greeting and asked, before waving at the group.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" The black-tint blonde question to his father/uncle about why he was here.

"We'll talk about when we'll taking camp there before finding a clearing, so we can rest…" Cecil replied.

 **==A Minutes Later==**

Cecil and the group dubbed as MPLBAWD found the clearing before setting up a camp, as Lowe went to hunt for food along with Murrue/Padraigan, while Tolle went to find some firewood, along with Adal.

Once they prepared for anything, Nathasha places stock some firewood, while uses her weapon that had power of fire, the Kuja, Mu was admitted about her weapon of his just like his that set the fire that coat with fire dust.

While Murrue was skinned the dead wild boar's hide with her folding sword of hers, followed by remove ALL the organs and then buried them, before she and Lowe were able to found a food for sure. They brought it in, and then prepared some food to eat. Which of course when comes for brought small supplies needed to be conversed some items of theirs, and also ammo too.

After they left Vale, before going to the store to buy some supplied until they'll heading out. While Tolle with his machete shaved to create a pole for making roast pig.

Within an hour later for making roast pig in the camp fire, they did take a while for making dinner.

Upon the cooking progress for the pig is finished cooked before increase the heat of the fire, and so with Cecil begin to spoke up.

"Well, while our dinner will be prepared soon until its ready, we'll discussed something regarding about Athrun left…" Cecil begin to made a conversation. "…Naruto told me about Athrun got runaway, is it true?"

"Yes dad, that's how me and my group were heading to find him. He should be around in Vacuo or Atlas?" Mu replied.

"No, Athrun wouldn't go to neither Atlas in Solitas, and Vacuo." Cecil said shook his head for denied those two locations where Athrun was going.

"So…Mistral will be the only location to find my brother." Mu stated.

"That's right, if Athrun 'goes' to Haven. There is another path in the crossroad." He said confirmed where Athrun was going.

"What is it…?" Mu wondered, if possible for he went to east, seeing his adopted father's serious father that made himself put two-to-two together. "Wait! Are you saying that…"

"So you figured it out…yes, Athrun was going on a detour to Sunnyville." Cecil replied.

"But why my brother going back to our home?" Alexei questioned.

"Alexei, did you known Athrun took your weapon after Naruto show him the memories about what you went through?" Cecil questions his son with a nickname.

That made Mu realized after Naruto shown up with a golden form of his, and until recalled after shown his memories to Athrun about he was went through in the past few months.

"He…took Crozz." He replied answered without hesitated.

Cecil narrowed his eyes looked serious about what Athrun was going to do.

"Just as I thought, if he uncovered it, then he was going there." He muttered.

"Going where, dad? And what did you mean 'uncovered'?" Mu asked confused.

"Home…" He answered making the group of Mu were surprised. "…You know why Athrun took Crozz, the secondary weapon that belongs to your father…but…he kept something important before developed weapons for Sunnyville's Law Enforcement Department."

"So, dad DID develop those weapons when you took us in, Uncle Cecil?" Mu asked before realized about how his original father that he was been through to develop new arsenals. **(5)**

"That's right Mu, when Atlas send some infiltration group who lead by James Ironwood before becoming a headmaster, they were aware about the weapons development before the rumors about your father and I had won the GLDTRS in Anima. That's where I help him for his development." Cecil explained making Mu and his group shocked about him being help Theodor for his important project.

"Atlas tried get their hands on those weapons, until council in Mistral along with the company called Heavy Metal Gear Cooperation or HMGC had back us up for not let any of those weapons we had that belong to the tournament, so when they're used to be allies during the Great War, when they decide to keep it, and then sold some weapons to us in Sunnyville."

"So, did you and dad tell them about this?" Mu asked.

Cecil nodded and replied. "Your father and I discussed about forming a group of law-enforcement or huntsman/huntress, and also the settlement as well, so that needed to protect our town from Grimm, and besides, considered Sunnyville is a hidden settlement after the Great War. Not to mention the council in Vale let us live in this region and also formed a combat school besides Signal in Patch."

"You're saying dad developed new arsenal before you and dad won the competition." Mu stated.

"That's right, afterwards, he finished the new weapons, those weapons was based on the weapons we got since HMGC decide us to keep those weapons we gotten. And what's where he created the Pip-boy…"

Cecil shown a device on his left wrist strapped with a simple latch, allowing for quick and easy removal; a GPS-like gadget that had control dials were able to move from the left side of the device to the right, its better then the Scroll, after all, only in Sunnyville gotten of those gadgets then Scrolls. **(0)**

Not to mention, Team BAND and PLTM were the only group gotten those gadgets that able to stored items, materials, ammunitions, and weapons. Not to mention for having old video games, GPS, and also a status for the aura level.

 **(AN: I did had a theory about when those weapons and armor from Fallout that changed into data when stored weapons, just like 'Ranger of Remnant' by Alpha701. His/her own character Edward Vaughn, the Ex-Veteran Ranger/Courier and Messiah to the Wasteland. After all, having an pocket dimension is surely quite interests me.)**

"Yeah, we sure did have our gizmos with us. So there's no need to used a backpack with us, well, only pack lightly." Mu commented.

"True…but, this is how when my brother was complained about bringing a 'heavy' bag." Cecil stated amusingly for how his older brother, when he declared to create a device so carrying lightly.

"Okay, Uncle Cecil, seriously, why would dad do something while he was away?" Mu said with questions.

"Because, Theodor was work on a newest development, while Atlas wasn't aware about his newest development when the council in Haven and Beacon were outvoted their decision, so it's best to leave us be, until he declared as an outlaw, if there is leak who had send a word to Atlas about what is my brother up to…so, until they had spies to keep an eye on him…so, this is happens his life as an outlaw begun…"

Cecil sighed for how Theodor had becoming an outlaw when he commit crimes, and which the fact that while himself for sure, until his brother had them distracted for long enough to finish his work. He did manage to finished the first armor that he had develop, along with the new weapons for sure.

While he got the data that based on the 'first armor' he had made,

"My brother had distracted them long enough while I finished his work; many crimes and deeds he had been, so he became a legend among the world of Remnant, but now, he came back to Sunnyville. And then he managed to finish his greatest suit of armor that no one cannot be reproduce…"

Mu was completely speechless about Theodor was able to finished his newest weapons and armor when he was his age.

"Right before he died that day, that causes Atlas disappointed for failed their opportunity to find the blueprints and finished his work when…he secretly develop a new arsenals with a lots of materials from the most of his travels. He built them based on his previous projects he had made…"

That made Mu and the group tensed about Theodor's last moment for he had developed new weapons for Sunnyville.

"And then afterwards…he sealed his most newest armor and weapons that he managed to develop in the vault that was located on your home in Sunnyville…he separated two things that most of the weapons that Theodor had sealed, I had half of them, and then he give another blueprint to me, so that I decide to build another just for you."

"Me?" Mu said pointed himself.

"Yes, while the first one was mean to Athrun when he was born, and also I build an armor just for you as well." He replied, added.

"Mr. Cecil, why would Mr. Theodor sealed his newest Armor just for Athrun, and why's that?" Betty/Breck asked.

"Because…it can be unlocked with 2 keys, but those keys were Keaper and Crozz." Cecil answered.

That made Team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd, noun; MaPLe BAWD) shocked in surprisingly about those weapons of Athrun and Mu was keys to unlock the newest armor in the .

"You're saying…brother is going back home for…" Mu was about say and finished the sentence.

"Yes, this is why Athrun wanted to go there, and suit it up, and also I will decide to give yours as well." Cecil replied.

Mu was completely speechless about how his adopted father/uncle that somehow build an armor just for himself, while Athrun will wore the armor that his father Theodor had developed.

"Dad…if you plan to me that armor of yours that's just for me…? How can I met you when I'm ready?" Mu asked, looked determent.

Cecil was silent about how Mu wanted to wore that armor for the time is comes, while Athrun is ready. After all, which the fact that the searching for Athrun will be postpone.

"That's good to hear, Mu…I guess the time has come…" He said to Mu, as he stood up. "Can you the location of my place, did you know where it is?"

Mu shook his head about when he was from Sunnyville with Athrun, while Cecil was from outside in the settlement.

"…then I'll pin-point where I am now…"

As Cecil was about leave, and then turns to team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd, noun; MaPLe BAWD).

"One more thing… Athrun was preparing to go to Haven, when he stops by at the town on the east in Sanus to go on a ferry to get to Anima. That's where he had buy a ticket to go there. So that would he can take a quick detour to Sunnyville to get what he needs…"

Team MPLBAWD was tensed about the sudden information from Cecil, where Athrun was heading.

"It's the only lead where Athrun have gone to, and so I contacted Uzumi about Athrun was heading too."

That made Mu's group tensed about the name 'Uzumi' was mentioned. That would mean that the only person who relates to the man they knew was…

 _'Ah shit, if 'she' finds out about Athrun being runs away, then she'll skin him to death.'_ Mu, Breck, and Murrue thought along with the group have a similar thought about someone they knew.

Cecil noticed their expression about something in their mind about mentioned Uzumi, that would means…

"Don't worry, she won't kill him." Cecil insisted.

"Are you sure, dad? I mean, did you tell Mr. Uzumi about Athrun if he told Cagalli?" Mu asked.

"What? Nah! Uzumi cannot tell a soul to Cagalli if 'she' finds out…so, later…"

And so with that, Cecil left the group, leaving Team MPLBAWD sighed in relief about how turns out that everything went settled.

"God, Cagalli SURELY will kill him if we told her." Tolle said.

"I know." Lowe agreed. "But, her temper is legendary! I mean, if she does, she'll strangle him to death if any of us told her."

"I know what you mean…" Adal said. "Somehow, Athrun will have his death wish when we told her, if he was arrived in Mistral…"

Mu stood up, and spoke up. "I agreed, so Mistral is only lead where my brother was going…"

"And what suggest that you do, Mu?" Nathasha asked.

"We train, that's why, and any of us haven't train since the Vytal Festival." Mu announced. "I mean, before Raven had took me in under her tutelage, and while you guys found me. And so, the best way is to train to increase our strength. I mean, most of the people such as Mr. Arashi was strong, 'very' strong. And you did see when he was appeared in front of Athrun?"

The three members of PLTM were tensed recalled the battle between C. Naruto and Danzo. It was most intense battle about how they're strong they are.

And so, they agreed with Mu about that statement…

 **==Present==**

"That's that, this is why me and my group were heading there until heading to Uncle Cecil's place…" Mu finished the story…

Within the camp, it was completely speechless about how that story was.

"So…Athrun was planning to head home to unlocked your father's newest armor?" Naruto asked.

Mu nodded confirmed, then he replied and explained. "Yes, Naruto. This is why after Athrun took Crozz. If he uncovered the secrets of that dad was finished his development. Then that would means that if he did, and going to Sunnyville, and I'm sure my folks will know where he was…and that would means that he will wear it, and new weapons on his disposal."

"I guess you're right…and let's do this, believe it!" Naruto replied.

"Okay then…" C. Naruto declared, before he stood up. "I guess you guys can stay with us and begin your training…"

As C. Naruto steps away from the group, and Breck spoke. "Thank you for hospitality for had us around, Mr. Uzumaki. And how exactly several of us have sleeping bags while we don't have tents."

With the older blonde stops, turn his head over his shoulder, and replied. "Who said about 'tents'?"

C. Naruto/Arashi turns around and wave a several of hand-seals: Snake, Rat, Ox, Ram, and Snake.

"What's with those-" Lowe wondered, before he and the group seeing him doing wield hand gestures.

" **Wood-Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu!** "

Suddenly the ground is trembled, and then roots spurts out onto the ground, several of splinters that flies around everyone.

As Team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd, noun; MaPLe BAWD) covered themselves prevent a simple piece of a wood will pierced anyone's eyes, once its stops, as they uncovered their eyes that made it wider for seeing those can.

Seeing C. Naruto smiling, he was sitting rooftop of a two-story wooden building that came out on the ground; it has the symbol of Hidden Leaf on the top, and also the two swirl symbols of the Uzumaki Clan on the front door.

"Holy…shit…" Tolle muttered at the sight of a house, looked gobsmacked.

"Did you make a house with that kind of semblance?" Adal stated, looked astonished for seeing a house like that..

"Yup…I haven't set a 'camp house' here in this area." C. Naruto replied, as he jumps down onto the ground. "…Although, like I build a mansion at Patch."

"You build a mansion! You mean 'the' mansion!?" Lowe exclaimed and asked that sound serious.

"Yup, it has public bath house for anyone can enjoy there, and a hot-springs bath as well." The older blonde added.

"You're kidding!?" Padraigan, Breck/Betty, Adal, and Nathasha exclaimed unison looked shocked about having a bath as well.

"Bullshit!" Tolle added disbelief about having a bath house there.

"You guys could have stay at the moment." Naruto persisted, making Mu and Murrue mentally berated him/herself for did stay. "If possible they had a hot water bath, as well."

"Really!?" The girls exclaimed about having a bath.

"It sure it does, I'll prepared the bath for any minute setting a dinner." Jing stated.

Making the group of Mu nod and smiled each other about them having a bath, after taking it on a nearby lake, and supply some water.

"Hey, what's with that wield symbol? That looks like a snail on its back rolling around." Tolle said noted amusingly.

And suddenly he felt a dark chilling on his spine, and turns to see Jing with a sweat smiling face, and suddenly a miasma surrounds him and a giant blue hannya mask with bloody eyes leaking appears besides him.

"Are you mocking that symbol that affiliates to Naruto and Arashi for their allegiance?" He said to him, calmly.

"Ah, I was curious that, it was-" The weapons' collector tried to protest.

 **(AN: My version of Tobi-Yaza's Todd, when Tolle collects any kinds of weapons he found and interests him, moniker as Weapons' collector, unlike Tenten's moniker as Weapons' Mistress.)**

"It's not~, it's a symbol of a leaf. If you mocked that again, because it's their rules and I will had you not have any food till dinner." He said that made terrified about if possible for Tolle will not had food until dinner.

"He's right…" C. Naruto agreed, that made them turn to see that made more terrifying, seeing his own hannya mask; which it's dark orange with a bloody red demonic slit eyes. "You think that symbol of our is a joke, or to mock us about that looked like a snail? Did you wanted get SERIOUS for tomorrow's training?"

"Me too…" Yasha concluded, Tolle turns to make him more terrified for seeing her had another mask; it was pale white, looked humanoid, appears to be a Noh Mask "…you know that symbol is pride of their old home village. If you mocked that, and then you'll regret it."

 _'Whoa, that some creepy mask. I wondered if they can teach us 'that' like them.'_ Murrue/Victoria, Breck/Betty and Adal thought looked amazed for seeing the three uses 'demonic visage'.

That made Tolle more terrifying and panic about how he screwed up, while Mu and Lowe were also terrified about mocking a symbol that owned it. While Naruto wasn't effect by the mask's influence, because of how he's not to get involved about this matter, but looked disappointed at Tolle mocked the Leaf Village's symbol, his former home.

"You're an asshole, Tolle. I will not forgive you for mocking our symbol…if Athrun 'did' mock my former home village's emblem.

"I agreed with Naruto." Nathasha confirmed Naruto's point. "Most of us believe Athrun denied about that symbol is 'looked' like a snail, but also I tried to told him it was leaf, that denies for that symbol you're wearing."

"If I see him, and I'll blow his ass with 'Thousand Years of Death: Explosion-style'." Naruto declared, that made male of the group, minus Mu was nervous about when watching the fight between Naruto, Ruby, and Cardin. It was months ago, when they had watch the footage about how it was hilarious and stupid:

The hilarious part for Cardin the bully got his ass shoved by his fingers, and the stupid part about he did that to his lover Ruby got upset for doing so, after all when she was trying to beat him into a pulp for doing his ridiculous technique of his. And so, Tolle better needed made excuse and apologized for sure.

"I…I'm sorry, m-man, really? I thought it was!" Tolle apologized, shuttered.

"Y-yeah, I thought it was, sorry about mocking that symbol of yours." Lowe said joined in, to save his hide. "We're promise that any of us mocked that symbol."

"I tried to tell you guys and Athrun about that symbol that looked a leaf to me." Breck/Betty stated, frowning.

"Same here." Adal agreed, shrugged and her head shook.

"Me too." Nathasha concluded.

"And me three." Murrue/Padraigan finished.

And so with that, as the miasma fades, making Tolle and Lowe sighed in relief about how it was terrifying about that mask is so scary.

"Come on, it's go inside, and so we'll prepared for tomorrow's training…" C. Naruto said, as he went to the front door, and opens it to slides aside.

With Naruto spoke up to his brother, Yasha, and Jing to be informed.

"I better get our belongings, so I can rest up…" He said to them.

And with Naruto doing his part of the errand, as seeing them followed them in, and…

"WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES FIRST!?"

Naruto sighed about how Mu's group never learned their ways, except Mu, after all, he did learned a better way…

 **==With Athrun==**

Unaware about its late night; Athrun was walking around the sewers, that he almost towards his destination when he found the entrance of the sewer system. So, which he decide to went to his childhood secret hideout when he and his brother Mu, along with some other boys such as Lowe and Tolle.

Away from the girls who avoid their wrath, they been searching for them for a while, until he had awaken his semblance to teleport, so that when he found a perfect hideout for sure.

Once he made it, he was so happy to see it was still intact when he had remembered; but now, appeared to be an opening wide area which connects to every area, and also found area where considered a secret entrance for their hideout.

That looks about a size a training dojo for learned to be a huntsman. And they found a perfect place when Athrun went to the sewers, each year that he salvages some old appliance and items that might useful without anyone suspicious.

 **(Link for turtlepedia: |File:10441108_1477208505852646_7500671665254193279_n)**

 **(Author's Note: Athrun who was standing was a dojo from TMNT Paramount, it's their sewer hideout and home. Just think about it, okay. It's a perfect location, it's called 'AMLT's Haven', AMLT pronounced 'Amulet'. Adding another statement, part of it is quite similar or unlike then the Rebel Base from Freedom Fighters.)**

When before he was young, he found this place when exploration the sewers without the grownups will see how trouble he is. He was stumble across an awesome clearing when the town is build, contracts a sewer line system, he did sure brought his friends along when found this place. **(6)**

And so they fix up everything in ordered and also decorated, while the others were carried some stuff such as supplied of dust, ammunition, weapons, and etc. So, he can sleep that his secret hideout after all, sees if the supplies he left is still there.

And so they unofficial as Team AMLT for they weren't huntsman yet, they just made it up if those boys will form a team and spending so much time in the sewers for had their hideout are.

Once they finished decorated the hideout, and now they can play and doing their fun in the sewers until going home until dinner. After all, they will take fishing on the sewers for food.

 **(AN: I watch a small video on Youtube about Sewer fishing. So, which never thought most fishes wondered around the sewers that connects to the freshwater lakes.)**

And so with that, the hideout of theirs is complete. Not to mention unlike the girls gotten their own tree house rather than the sewers.

"Well, I better get start training…when I will stay here for while once I will had something I would like to do…"

 **==Back to the Group - Next Morning, Early Time==**

As the morning came, the sun rises, as until seeing Naruto first woke up early for his daily training for this hour, after heading out on the camp house.

With the blonde knucklehead ninja went to the clearing, and took out his Kuramasaiga. Ever since he needed to improved the new 'forms' that he was been learned during the Post-Breach, after all when his age is changed into 15 until 16.

As the blonde glance at the dagger form of Kuramasaiga, seeing himself at the reflection of the blade on the flat side.

"I guess I haven't tried out the other forms…well, except for that blade that I haven't used it when fighting that 'bitch'." Naruto said with venom tone in the last part, recalling the last fight between himself and Ruby, against Cinder. "If I had stripped her power away, so that she cannot harm anyone…and I want to know about whom and why attacking Beacon…"

As Naruto lift his head up, looked determent, and then swing his dagger downward before the bright orange light emits the blade and formed into a sword mode, while he wielded in two hands.

Naruto is on a kendo stance, which he did learn from Jing or C. Naruto about kenjutsu before. After all, he wasn't a sword before when he was a genin back home, he preferred kunai or fists, and bo-staffs as well.

As he close his eyes, and deep breath with focus, and then within minutes later, while hearing the breeze of the wind, as until his eyes turned sharpen and changed into a demonic slits.

Raised his sword up over his back, and then swing down…

At the off-screen, there's a two colored lights that illuminate the group: a crimson red and icy blue.

 **==Time Skipped==**

Naruto was panting about how he was working on his new form of Kuramasaiga, as he summons his shadow clones, armed with Executioner's blade and Mandarin Cyclone. Not to mention, he decide to transform into Emerald and Mercury when during the Battle on Beacon, and lastly Cinder.

After all, he had able to analyzed the fighting style of theirs during the Vytal Festival that all thanks to the footage that manage to caught the fight scenes; Mercury was good with a kick, rather than a fists as Yang does, Emerald was good with sickles and pistols, so he had his older counterpart create any kinds of weapons instead of the current ones.

And also fighting against a clone transform Cinder who wielded twin blades turns a bow and arrow. Not to mention regarding being a Fall Maiden like the stories or legends. Never thought just like the Jinchuuriki needed to keep secret when Akatsuki will learn about it.

Naruto's training went well, before he had guessed about Cinder had obtained the Fall Maiden's power, and so she will trained with that power as well. If the last time she'll met, she will put out her miserably.

And so, he decides to heading back to the camp house for some breakfast.

But, the surrounding area that Naruto was trained was covered with burn slash marks and mud, which cause by water or something…colder.

 **==Later==**

After Naruto went back for breakfast, as most of MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd, noun; MaPLe BAWD) were blissful for how awesome the food Jing and C. Naruto had cooked, it was totally delicious.

Before going to bed last night, Tolle and Lowe were complained about there's no beds, so the 'beds' was on the floor, so it's completely comfortable, which Naruto and his brother/counterpart wasn't complained about how comfort the floor was.

The girls such as Yasha, Breck/Betty, Nathasha, Adalwolfe, and Murrue about it were comfortable for sleeping on a floor. So, it wasn't that bad, while Mu was did looked comfortable after all.

Not to mention, complained about uses chopsticks rather than spoon and fork. The girls were get used to for eating it with a sudden manner, by watch and learned for seeing Jing, Yasha, and two Naruto counterparts were uses chopsticks as well.

Within minutes later for get used to, as much they get a hangs with it after all. Until now, when the meal is finished, and so heading to bed for tonight, as much as for they still having troubles for sleeping on the floor, but good thing that they got sleeping bags.

And now, on the current time, now Naruto, Mu/Alexei, Murrue/Padraigan, Breck/Betty, Adal/Adalwolfe, Tolle, Lowe, and Nathasha were line up on the side like a military does. Now, as for the instructors will be Jing D. Hayabusa and C. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, aka Kurosaki and Arashi.

"Alright…" Jing begin to spoke up like a drill sergeant manner, being tough, before he took off his shirt and place it at the boulder that he placed.

"You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning, like me and Arashi told you all will be finished your training about a month in 30 or 31 days…"

During the dinner, Jing had announced about their training will started tomorrow morning, and then they'll be trained in 30 or 31 days a month.

"While you are in 'my' camp, I'll give you some challenge. Something…important for this training…Arashi!"

C. Naruto/Arashi nodded, and he formed a snake hand-seal, and suddenly the ground started to tremble a little, and then a longest pole spurts out onto the ground, which it's about 120 ft tall.

Naruto had recognized that challenge, which means doing the same thing as they were before. So, he needed to stay calm, he did before, but, WITHOUT uses a chakra to do the same, which he can tell that is a anti-chakra wood that cannot uses the chakra to stick on it.

While team MPLBAWD was confused and wondering about what C. Naruto summon a pole onto the ground. And so it's best to find out what Jing had stored for their training.

Jing took out his predator bow, which made Mu looked impressed about that bow he had while staring at his composite bow, and then he walked passed any of them who wanted to step in to take a challenge.

"…Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me." He finished, as he passed Lowe.

"Ooh, tough guy." He said mocked.

"Tolle…" Jing called out for the weapons' collector being talked back, as he turns at him pulls the arrow back, then aims at Lowe, making him tensed, as seeing 7 people around him steps back leaving him on a crossfire.

And then Jing suddenly fires an arrow at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp that the same pole C. Naruto created, which he wasn't meant to shot him, but to aim at the spot at pole, instead.

"Thank you for volunteering." Jing said grateful. "Retrieve the arrow."

Lowe sighed annoyed for how Jing being sarcasm. While Naruto was remain stay calm, when Jing and C. Naruto knew that challenge already, so if he decide to play along and while they do, then the best to remain still.

"I'll get that arrow, asshole, and I'll do it with my shirt on." He mumbling said to himself about how being mocked. Which the results for being picked out to retrieve the arrow.

As Tolle walks over to the pole, before rubbing his hands together and prepares to climb up it, and until Jing interjected.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." He said to Tolle that stops him, making him sighed again for stops him for climbing the pole.

Until C. Naruto carries a box, and then Jing pulls out two giant medals out o a box, before he opens it. As he tied Tolle's right wrist around, and raise it up.

"'This' represents discipline…" He begins, after he lets go that drops it onto the ground that shocked Tolle for that medal is heavy.

Jing tied around his left wrist and show it to the trainees (minus Naruto), and finished. "…And 'this' represents strength."

That drops it, before Tolle looked at it, then looked down where his right wrist seeing the same results, causes him collapse onto the ground with a heavy weights, making Mu and Lowe chuckled, as Jing turns to the trainee.

"You need both to reach the arrow." The Filipino-decent declared.

Tolle was holding two heavy metals on his wrists, as he looked up at the pole where the arrow was, which it's worth of challenge to make it to the arrow.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Jing concluded, before raised his finger. "…No semblance and aura. The arrow is implanted by barrier to wards off aura-base semblance."

Making MPLBAWD groans for how it's unfair for cannot uses their semblance to get the arrow. Mu was about reach to uses his flight semblance and Adal's strength.

And so with that, as Tolle jumped into the pole and climbs up, as he was about get further and suddenly he slides down due the medal weights that drag him down, and then uses his teeth to stops himself from falling, but that doesn't work, and he falls down onto the ground.

It was a deliberately humiliated in front of the other trainees.

Now it's Lowe's turn, but he fails to make it to top, and fall backwards onto the back of his head that hits it make him agony, turns out that weights on his wrists drag him back onto ground, and slides down and collapse.

"Ow, the back of my head…" He said mumbling with his legs up bend behind his back, and falls onto the ground.

Mu failed as well, which like the last statement about how he cannot used his semblance, before the pole is coated with anti-aura or anti-chakra wood to prevent any aura-user, but to retrieval the arrow without it.

Adal cannot uses her semblance that cause to fall that fails to get to the top, which she was on middle section of the pole that hits her bottom, followed by Nathasha, which she was about the same as Tolle does, same thing as Adal does.

Lastly is Padraigan/Murrue is the last, but failed as well, as she returns back in line with her bottom is rubbing with her hand that how it hurts on the hard ground was.

Seeing Jing and C. Naruto sighed in disappointed about how they failed, as they looked each other with a nod.

"Yup, it sure does they're fresh-outs." Arashi said comment.

"I agreed…We've got a long way to go." Jing confirmed.

As they turns at them where complained and argue about how it's unfair for needed to figure it out about how to reach the arrow with just only weights.

"You better find out yourselves, expect Naruto? He and his group before Breach incident did figure it out as well." He told the trainees that made them surprised about how Naruto did it before without telling.

"Naruto will be under his brother's tutelage, which myself, Yasha, and Arashi didn't played favortism. So you better get to it. And bring your weapons, and we're start training!"

And so with that, as Jing and C. Naruto left, leaving Naruto and Mu's group, until they turns to the young blonde, as Tolle spoke up.

"You did that before without saying anything." The weapons' collector stated.

"I don't have to, if any of you figure it out by now, so I did manage to reach the arrow." Naruto replied.

"Can you give us a tip?" Lowe asked for offered some advice to anyone.

"Sorry, but no. You guys on your own, any of you needed to figure it out, yourselves." Naruto said refused, making Tolle and Lowe groans for how they needed to reach the arrow with those weights.

As Naruto went to the camp house, and turns to the group before he stops, and advised.

"You better grab your weapons, and the training is about to start."

And so, Naruto continues heading to the house, leaving Mu's group standing, as the Mu took a glance at the arrow on the top of the pole.

"Come on, guys. Let's gear up." Mu said.

 **==Later==**

Now, as Naruto and Mu's group got their weapons, while Jing and C. Naruto gotten their gear as well. So, they will begin their training once they're prepared for anything.

Jing had his SolLuna broadsword resting over his shoulder, making Tolle and Lowe were tensed for seeing a badass sword as Naruto's Executioner's Blade, while C. Naruto wielded C. Sasuke's Chukoto, the Kusanagi.

While Naruto had decide to took out his Executioner's Blade, while the others gotten their new weapons except for Murrue, Tolle, and Lowe; which any of them didn't acquires a new weapon.

"Let's begin our training…but before that, I would allow you to gain weapons for any of you." Jing announced, begun to explained about new weapons for Mu's group, while Naruto was bit interest, since he will needed a new weapon after all, surely he got something in mind regarding guns.

"After all, it's okay for adding other weapons for carrying 2 or 3…"

That made the Mu's group who looked eager for getting new news for their taste. So the best to listen to what Jing has to say, explained to everything about soul weapons.

Murrue/Padraigan was interests at the thought of using the same weapon as Mu and the three girls of Team BAND, along with Athrun. After all, she got a folding sword, but, she could needed a pole weapon or anything that interests her, hope she can use the same way as Mu does. The thought of her was using one or two of those weapons that Jing had made her feel eager, especially when she was about to learn to use one.

Lowe was in the same boat, he had trouble about finding his own weapon, when he found a perfect weapon for his taste, and he did use explosives when he had a grenade launcher Poncho. Using a weapon onto his mind, if he will mimicking Nora's choice for having her Magnhild, the grenade launcher/hammer weapon.

So, which needed get some edge about acquires hammer in the battle on the edge is better. But two weapons is good enough for him.

Tolle being a weapons' collector for uses one of his collections to fight, after all, he also needed something in mind about having a machete-like designs that interest him. While waiting for explanation weapons that Mu and Athrun had, for if possible to get stronger to take a two instead.

Murrue, Tolle, and Lowe were waiting to Jing's explanation to continue. Before Mu, Adal, Betty, and Nathasha was eager for having another weapon for their sleeves.

"But now, for the explained for the soul weapons…is this!" Jing declared, as he slam his broadsword onto the ground, and then his hand is engulf with sparks of blue lightning.

And suddenly it materialized sword that made Mu's group shocked in surprised for seeing how that sword.

It appears to be a large golden and white metal, double-bladed greatsword, the handle is elegant as well has long face of a person in two sides with ray-light eyes, they are blue as surround the blade by bluish hues of energy brimming through and around it, and with sparks as well.

"THIS…is one of the soul weapons, when there are one of the branch weapons that I had possessed one of them…This, is the Blade of Olympus." Jing declared. **(7)**

Tolle, Mu, Lowe, Adal looked awed about how that sword is a one badass weapon, this is why any of them wanted some badass weapons as well, which give a choice for any of those weapons will be ready.

And hopefully for them wanted to get stronger and catch up with Athrun as well.

"Alright everyone, besides Naruto, needed to met up with your brother, while I'll stay here for giving them some new weapons…" Jing instructed; making Naruto nods and approaches his older counterpart, and so they left, leaving Team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd) on the area.

"Now, let's proceed for new different types of weaponry, it is important that you all chose a weapon or two of your own, while Mu, Nathasha, Betty, and Adal are allowed to choice a secondary, if you all can carries three instead of two."

Making Mu and the girls of team BAND was surprised about having a secondary weapon to choice. In Mu's statement about having two weapons, like he had a Oni Whip of course, so choosing two weapons on his disposal.

"And also…there are some other items that you might want to choose as your own personal shield to aid you, and also a range weapon." He added.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jing. Can you tell me an example about those relics?" Adal asked, curious about those relics, along with everyone on this group were curious about that relics.

"Why of course, like this one." Jing replied, as he place the blade besides his Solluna, and then raise his left hand, that shocked them for seeing his hand is engulf with dark red flames.

"What you see is the Dark Gauntlet; it's my own personal shield rather than a normal. It grants me a tremendous strength, able to move heavy obstacles by punching them. But 'this' is an upgraded of my cestus glove, of course." He explained, making Adal tensed about his cestus was upgraded.

 **(AN: It was from Castlevania. Which I sort of having two gauntlets for deflect and absorb energy-based attacks, after I finished watch the PS2 version. And then I had moment to come up some ideas about that weapon.)**

"This is why I decide to have prepared your own personal shield and range weapon." Jing finished.

Making Mu's group was amazed for seeing a gauntlet and also its power.

"Now…it's time for you to call them out…"

As Jing cupped both hands on the center of his chest, and summon his energy and soul to form a orb, and unleashes multiple orbs of light with different colors such as red, blue, and green, that forms a around himself and the group, before seeing a pedestals raise up onto the ground.

Team MPLBAWD looked awed where some of the weapons and items that interest any of them, it looked like weapons' heavy for anyone who was in for being a huntsman/huntress. There are all kinds of weapons in each orb that had a image on it and all of them were floating around them.

"This is where I had managed reproduce and copy any all kinds of weapons that I had traveled so far, as soul weapon in each. There are two sections: the ancient Japan and Olympian, and any weapons that I had stored so that I cannot had any of them to take some possession. So, only my descendants will took it part of it." Jing explained to them about having two sections of soul weapons.

"So, you have my full permission to access any of these weapons, relics, and pick the two suited for you best, however, pick wisely, once you have one or two chosen, it will be your weapons of life. So, took out your hand on the orb, and so that the weapon will bond with you." He finished.

Team MPLBAWD were still in awestruck still looking around the area there were too many weapons; on the side had 26 (Olympian) and 17 (Japanese) of them. Which those weapons that they wanted to choose from, which means it was going to be rough to decide which was going to be their weapon of choice and secondary, while any of them got something in their mind as well, if they find such as hammer or pole weapon.

Jing has decide to give them the necessary time to make up their mind, after all, it wasn't easy choosing the best weapon suited for them, he didn't minded giving them a little more time than usual. After all, he decide not to took out the same blade as he had, the Blade of Olympus, and any strongest weapon after all, but only one weapon to choose while recreate will take days.

Lowe's eyes were on the Ancient Japanese side, when he suddenly saw something worth watching and probably worth having. Next to it, one of the five orbs that formed a pentagon formation, between was a hammer; it is an brownish iron hammer with iron spike head and horn on the top.

"Looks like I have found my first weapon, while I'll find a secondary." He declared, getting Jing attention seeing on the section.

As Lowe raised his left hand onto the orb, once his hand touches it, making the orb bright that made 6 of his group turns to him seeing gotten his first chosen weapon. Now, that the orb is bonded with Lowe's hand, and suddenly a surge of light-brown flames, and now materialized a iron war-hammer.

Lowe was awestruck examine the weapon, and then suddenly felt his head was implanted with information about that weapon he was holding like he knew how to use it.

"That's the 'Dokoutsui', meaning the Earth Barren Hammer, it has the power of the earth, despite being the slowest weapon, once you wield it, it will creates erupts of dirt that damage the enemies, just like Betty's Chigo axe. And it was considered a secondary strongest weapon. And I'm assuming that you are admires Nora, right?" He said, explaining to Lowe about having a hammer is quite similar to Nora. **(W6)**

"Yeah, I've wanted to mimic Nora's, instead for her grenade launcher turns into a warhammer that charges lightning. Like Shani admires Qrow Branwen wielded a scythe, so I admired Nora as well." Lowe explained.

"I see…very well, that will be a suitable weapon for your newfound power." He commented.

Lowe nod confirmed and then side. "True, so, this hammer will be a good idea, while during your last statement, it was slow, so can I chose another one?"

"Sure you may…" Jing replied, as seeing Lowe went to the Olympic side, to find another secondary weapon for his disposal.

Murrue/Padraigan had her eyes somewhere else, she has ignored some other weapons for her own disposal, which she was good with a rifle with a bayonet that looked like a spear, so a pole-weapon will be a good idea just like Mu does.

She was staring at the 3 orbs when notice the same sword that Nathasha has, the Enja. It appears to be a double-head spear, a tri-pronged pole extendable staff; and its shaft is blue, which looks good as her bayoneted rifle. Said the weapon has really caught her attention, it felt like it was calling out to her like it was meant for her to use only, as she walked getting closer, before raise her hand up that prepares to touch it, while Jing noticed by now, and then before he get to her.

"I see you are interests in whip-type weapons like Nathasha gotten Enja." He said to Murrue.

"Whip-type weapons? You mean…"

"Yup…" Jing confirmed it, than explained. "This weapon relates to Mu's newfound weapon, the Oni Whip, but 'this' is multi-section weapons, this weapon that you interests was called 'Raisen', the Lightning Flash Spear. It's good with long-range close combat, after all its better then a whip-sword and a frail."

Murrue nod understand about that name of the twin-head spear and other variants, and spoke up to him.

"I see…then I will take it, if that's all right with you, Jing?"

"Of course, I have given everyone my permission when Mu gotten his own weapon after Athrun took his. To take one weapon, and then find the other will be the secondary, and besides, it's your own choice of weapon."

As she touch the orb, causes it burst of electricity, and now her own weapon is bonded, then materialized it on her hands, as she give a couple of swings, and surely she will NOT made a main choice for her combination semblance.

 _'Raisen…'_ Murrue/Padraigan thought, still staring at the double-blade spear. "And I think I found a perfect secondary weapon…" **(W7)**

And so Murrue decides to stay for getting a secondary weapon, and then went to the pentagon formation that where Lowe select his own weapon. Speaking of which, that's where Mu was there at the moment.

Mu was looking around the area filled with orbs that contains weapons that Jing summoned, just like his members on his group, and eventually that's where Lowe was selected the Dokoutsui where he stopped in. Any formations on those section of those arsenals, his eyes were all over the elemental-themed weapons on the Jap section.

He was looked too impressed he has never seen such weapons that just like Athrun wielded Kuga, when he had noticed it besides a pair of swords. After all, he had a sword that is a combination of Kuga and two pair of swords, so he decides to select a different type of weapon that his interests he imagined himself, for the fact that gotten a perfect choice for him.

He spotted a orb surrounds by blazing flames, besides the icy one too, he notice two images on each of them; one is looked similar to his biological father's 'sword', and the other is a tri-pronged spear that give him most interesting weapon.

Mu touched the orb, and suddenly it burst of flames, and formed a broadsword: a two-handed red sword with a demonic hilt, horns, and a green gem onto the center of the hilt.

 _'What a badass sword as Jing's Blade of Olympus.'_

"Well, Mu, I see that you have chosen a powerful sword." Jing said went next to him.

"Really, this one is a powerful sword." Mu said looked amazed wielded a powerful one. "Wait, I overheard Lowe about having a secondary strongest weapon."

Jing nodded at Mu confirmed it, and then explained. "Yup, besides the Ultimate Whip and Bishamon Sword. The 'Rekka-Ken', or 'Raging Fire Sword', it is the most powerful sword, it has the power of fire that considered an ultimate elemental weapon, and also capable of destroying any enemy surround by a balls of flames surrounds you." **(W8)**

"Where are they?" The black-tip blonde asked to Jing if he needed any of them that he mentioned.

"Sorry, only 'one' that is not acquires to produce, but this sword that you wielded take days to finished, the Ultimate Whip was been wielded by someone that I'd known, while the Bishamon Sword is took a possession on my best friend's." He Jing answered.

"Oh, then I'll take the Rekka-ken!" Mu exclaimed. "And I found my own secondary weapon."

"Really, did you choose wisely after Rekka-ken?"

As Rekka-ken vanished in a burst of flames, and then Mu took the same orb with a spear on it, that causes it engulfs with a mixture of blue and purple, once it fades, which reveals to be a spear; a pale blue and purple spear, its head is three prong blades, with a bluish purple orb on the center.

Mu was too amazed for seeing a spear on his hands, and turning to Jing.

"Oh, the Hyoujin-Yari, or Ice Blade Spear. It's a good spear for freeze enemies. After all, which launched an icicle in straight front, while Rekka-ken unleashes balls of flames surrounds you." He said comment. **(W9)**

 _'He's not kidding.'_ The blonde Dengel thought, holding a spear; besides the sword and spear is a good combination.

"Afterwards, you will learned another weapon that I'd give you last night." He concluded making Athrun tensed about the box that he was giving.

"I'll…keep that in mind. And what's inside of it?"

"You'll find out, when I'll guide you when you need me." Jing replied.

"Thanks, guess having my own over confident." Mu appreciated.

Breck/Betty, Nathasha and Adalwolfe was on the Olympian section, looked around the any kinds of weapons available at first, any of them wanted different weapon besides the jap-version of theirs like Buraitou, Enja, and Chigo, but, after seeing Lowe went to this area, and until seeing him took out a spear unlike any spear that Lowe had ever wielded.

Until Jing went to him, and explained that spear is called the 'Spear of Destiny', this spear is magical with purple crystals infused in its ends, that thought it was dust, which Jing told him that which can be used to pierced enemies and even create more explosive crystals.

That made Lowe smiling hearing about explosives, and so he found a secondary weapon might used. The spear on his hands; was a curved head blade spear with a purple crystal on between and the other on the end. **(W10)**

Now the girls of Team BAND felt like they wanted to, so as much as possible for having new arsenals and tools to be used, and so, as until Adal gotten something in mind, as she went to Jing.

"Excuse me, Jing."

"Yes?" Jing respond to Adal.

"I was wondering if I need my shield to be upgrade. I overheard about your metal-plated glove is an upgraded as well, can you give me my shield an upgrade?" She asked Jing for some upgrades as well.

"Oh, sure, after you needed one or two weapons to pick, okay?"

Adal nod understands, and until notice a purple orb with a image of a curved two-handed blade that just like her claymore due the color is like Lowe does, and the other is massive golden and white metal gauntlet.

So, Adal decide to took it up, before she saw it interests, as until the purple light engulf her hand, and then once it fades, which made her smiled for seeing a weapon she was holding:

It was a purple large, curved blade with silver edges with light purple accents, utilized with both hands. And then the blade emits a raw red aura surrounds the blade.

"Ah, the Blade of Artemis, it's heavy, but also capable of piercing armor and can easily damage any enemy." Jing said to Adal about that sword is armor-breaking weapon. **(W11)**

As Adal continues and then went to the same gauntlet that caught into her eye, and raised her hand and then engulfs her hand, once it fades, which made her shocked for her arm is wearing a large gauntlet about her chest with a face of an old man (namely Zeus) with a golden blue eyes, due of its size.

"Oh, you picked the Gauntlet of Zeus, wielded by the god king of Olympus." He concluded. **(W12)**

"A god? You mean those weapons were made from the gods?" Adal exclaimed.

"That's right, since it's no longer theirs anymore when I saw their home is a mess caused by…someone." Jing explained. "As for the gauntlet's capable? That can delieve devastating blows to opponents, can shatter solid stone and iron just like Blade of Artemis. And also you can easily break the Death Stalker's armor along with the Goliath."

"Oh…thank you, mentor." Adal grateful smile happily to have picked two good weapons.

"Anytime, Adalwolfe, and here just as I promise, and took out your spike shield." He replied, as just as Adal had been instructed, and took out her spiked shield that attached on her left forearm, and then suddenly Jing's hand formed a gem and then implanted onto the center of the shield, making it engulf with bright light.

Once it fades, reveals her spike shield is now upgraded into a light-yellow spiked shield with a red gem on it. Suddenly, lift another information about her upgrade shield is based from one of the Olympian weapons and relics, and turn to the same shield that among the others.

 **(AN: This is Adal's upgraded shield, which the shield itself was based from Castlevania, which not until when based from Legend of Zelda about having the shield is turn gold to be upgraded, instead of circle shield.)**

"Thank you, Mr. Hayabusa, I am very generous for having that such a shield." She appreciated.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Betty was seeing Adal gotten two best weapons on her disposal and also her new upgraded shield, the most heavy duty after all, and so she looked around that interests her, and also caught on her eye for seeing on a relics section of Olympian side.

That appears to be a shield that remind of Pyrrha's Akoúo̱, but unlike any shield's design, is happesn to be had 4 sections missing on either side: top and bottom, with a familiar face (Helios) until Adal chooses a gauntlet.

As she raise her hand, and then suddenly engulf with shining light, and now fades which appears to be a shield on her hand, and then she place it on her left forearm.

"So, you pick the Sun Shield, it's a good defensive, but also has able to uses the Reflect ability." Jing explained. **(8)**

"This shield can deflect?" She said looked surprised.

"Yup, it has other abilities, one is reflective, and the other causes to summon orbs of light and hurls at the enemies." He answered.

Betty gotten information just like she got Chigo, the earth axe, which gotten a perfect defensive relic for sure, and then afterwards her newfound shield is faded with a burst of light, and then went to the next one.

"I used the same ability that I give Adalwolfe an upgraded shield." He explained.

"So you used the Sun shield's ability to her shield, right?"

"Yup, it sure does…" Jing replied to Betty.

As she continues on, and until notice a golden mask that had its mouth wide open like it was about puck.

"Say, Jing, what's with that mask?" Betty asked.

"Oh, that's the mask of Charon, but don't let its appearance, it is a find relic that shots green flames." He replied. **(9)**

"Green flames?"

"Yeah, this mask uses Charon's Wrath that can blast the clouds of ravenous flames at the enemies, which do relentless damage for a brief period of time, and can also spread to any other enemies nearby, and also you can coat the flames with your weapon." Jing explained to Breck/Betty.

"Whoa, cool, then I'll take it!" She exclaimed, as she grab the orb, and suddenly the bright light shines, and when it fades which reveals to be the Mask of Charon.

And so Betty/Breck stored her newfound item for her arsenal, and then places it on her hip, instead of fade it out stored onto her forearm.

As the group continue to choose a secondary wisely, as until seeing Tolle found two weapons for his disposal:

Which one of them happens to be a pair of blades with chains called 'Blades of Athena'; A identical golden curved blades with blue lining markings and an orb on the hilt (think of it as Level 1 when Kratos took a possession of the blades), when in battle to drawn it out, it give off a yellow aura and are gold in colour with blue-coloured Runes emanating from theme. **(W13)**

And Tolle was explained by Jing about those blades was forged by Athena, he was surprised about how named after the goddess of Wisdom. And he likes those blades, and so he will doing it wisely.

And the other will be a bow that unlikely for Mu had interests it; it take a resembled snakes, Jing called the Bow of Apollo, it shoots fire arrows with two firing modes; one is flurry of arrows, and power mode as well. **(W14)**

Murrue found the secondary weapon for her disposal, but also a fastest weapon, but not very powerful.

The weapon she wields was Senpumaru (Whirlwind Blade), this long-handled, double-bladed sword with a power of wind, its color theme is green along with orbs. **(W15)**

Lastly, is Nathasha, she decide to pick one, instead of two, which made Jing understand for having another weapon for her first one as Enja, so she will find another weapon if she will borrowed one of Tolle's collective weapons.

Now, Nathasha selects a pair of chains, each ending in three claw-like daggers that give off a teal colored aura, as Jing stated about those weapons called 'Nemesis Whip'.

As he told her that about Nemesis Whip: 'Those who stand in your way will feel its electric sting'. **(W16)**

By now, seeing Jing was watching them, he seemed to be satisfied with their choices, namely Mu, Murrue, Betty, Nathasha, Tolle, Adal, and Lowe for picking such a reliable the iron warhammer.

As for the last person who gotten the new weapons, was Athrun, it's best for giving him such a weapons. And it's best to confronted him, once he will leave for a week, and told him about his team and brother's doing well.

 **(To Tobi-Yaza: I will give my version of Art adding more additional weapons, and surely that I got that in mind. If you reading this? I gotten any of the weapons for my versions of yours.)**

As until Jing clears his throat getting Team MPLBAWD attention after examine their newfound weapons.

"All right, if you all have one or two chosen your weapons, then let's get going. We have a lot of work to cover!"

"Right/Yes sir/Hell yeah!"

 **==Time Skip, Camp House, Dining room==**

The room consists tatami mats, which Naruto, Arashi/C. Naruto, Jing, and Yasha were sitting on the floor eating in the table, while Team MPLBAWD looked uncomfortable for sitting without chairs, after all the table with small legged that has cushions.

They're having lunch after all, for once having a break, since they first arrived at the training. They were enjoying the food, which it was good and aside from the fact that they were dead tired, they were also happy. It wasn't so bad, they were given the right to pick their own weapons and enjoying eating homemade lunch.

Enjoying the meal because they have earned it well after everything they have been through so far and it was only the beginning for the seven of them knowing that their path will get even tougher than before, while Naruto were having a break from under C. Naruto's teachings.

They were going to make sure to enjoy this break while they can.

Naruto happily chow down on the potato salad with grilled meat with some vegetables on the side, it was awesome for Jing and Yasha cooked, while two bowls of ramen besides him, along with his older counterpart about having the same meal.

The young blonde made a mental note not to eat the veggies. After all, he remembered about his Mother's wish, along with Ruby had convinced him to eat green stuff, because of it was good for the health when it comes to growing muscles and strengthen the brain, after all, he changed his mind, thank to C. Naruto/Arashi, Jing, and C. Sakura/Sakuya for this point.

So, he decides to give it a try. He will need his strength back 100% if he wanted to survived this intense training, and also Mu's group as well.

Mu's group was flabbergasted, disbelief, and shocked for seeing those two didn't break a sweat without get themselves exhausted from the training. Before they ate their lunch that they needed to eat everything because of they needed their energy and strength back, it was their first day and then already witnessed a taste of things to come in the regiment.

Staring at the two Uzumaki brothers (aka counterparts, which considered brothers now, along with the Sakura counterparts), happily eating and after they return to seeing their condition that covered by cuts and bruises. They seems didn't looked tired at all. Mu and his group was exhausted when they were having doing pushups and running after receive their weapons.

Yet, the whiskered blonde duo didn't looked a bit tired, it made any of them wondered how much energy and stamina those two have. Until Jing, nor Yasha, they did surely been a slave driver when comes of training.

As Yasha had doing her shouting and patrol regarding some scouts or someone passing by (namely Zetsu or White Fang patrol there) and also Grimm as well. She did patrol, until she will teaching the girls about being a kunoichi, just for a bit, if she had time, it is her shift.

Sitting next to her lover, Jing, who was eating together, after all, some of them were working hard and had their muscles and bones were aching with pain for the results of the training. Any of them was going to shutdown, it was impossible to digest anything.

Let's hope that there are any more physical exercises or any of them will just hit the ground and die there was a limit of their bodies could, and it has almost reached it.

In Jing's mind, he will use the shifts as a cover-up for slip to find Athrun for prepared to train him for the future for going to Haven.

"Man, you did it again, Jing. This food is delicious; I could eat it every day." Naruto commented, as he took another spoonful of the potato salad.

Jing chuckled for Naruto's praise for the food he cooks, paused his eating, and replied.

"It's no big deal, Naruto. I only do this for make people happy when comes of cooking." He said.

"Really…" Naruto said looked so sure about Jing did cook.

"Being a role as a chef that brings happiness to everyone." Jing quoted.

 **(AN: It's from Cooking Master Boy, if you watch it, okay. (:3) )**

As Jing resume eating, while Naruto keeps munching for how delicious it was. When comes of potatoes, its no wonder Choji eat potato chips.

"This training is so~ hard, it's tougher then I thought." Lowe stated.

"Get used to it, or you will had no dinner for tonight." Jing frowns.

"Eee~! Sorry, no offence, dude, really! I'm just joking around!" He said panicking protested with a nervous laugh, until giving a dumbfounded looked by his group for how he and his big mouth.

"Yep, we're going to be training for a month and some exercise will be tougher than the ones were doing, now." Adal stated.

Tolle frowns at Adal about her point, and spoke up. "Gee, Adal, thanks a lot for lifting our spirit with positive energy. I feel so~ much better, now…"

"We can't whine about this." Nathasha spoke up, as she finished her lunch. "This is what we chose, we came here for what Murrue proposed to train us to become stronger. We all knew this wasn't going to be an easy path to take…"

"Mir's right, guys." Betty/Breck agreed with Nathasha with her nickname. "We chose to be toughen up by coming here to train to catch up Athrun. Let's face it, with some positive attitude."

"Like confidence." Murrue stated.

"Determination." Mu followed.

"You could say that…" Betty said, as she drank her orange juice, finishing her lunch. "I hope the next training we get isn't physical exercises."

As until Jing finished his lunch, and then stood up, and declared. "Alright everyone, now the lunch is over when you all finished…it's time for your next exercise, a hundred laps around the field, around the forest for obstacles!"

Mu, Murrue/Padraigan, Adal, Nathasha/Mir, Lowe, and Tolle stared at the bassist player giving her the obvious expression.

"You were saying?" Tolle said, give her a smirked.

Betty hung her head in shame for this predicament.

 _'Me and my big mouth.'_

 **==Time Skip==**

After a long hours for exercise, as seeing Team MPLBAWD collapse on their respective sleeping bags, depends on any of them will slept on a different rolls.

"I can't feel my legs~." Lowe said groaning.

"The pain~…" Tolle and Nathasha said unison.

Mu was lay onto his sleeping bed, and spoke up while staring at the ceiling.

"Being a new recruit for the organization that I was trained with…it was a disaster!"

At the last part for being outburst, and Mu turn his attention at the pole that where seeing the arrow that Jing shot was still there. It will be take time to think for the way to reach it, as until then they needed to figure it out about when first day comes.

"Let's get the bed, so we can rest till tomorrow." Betty advised.

"Yeah, good point. We're tiring…" Adal said.

"Good idea, I'm so exhausted…" Murrue agreed.

"Me too…" Mu concluded.

And until the sliding door opens making them groans for Jing is entered for another training.

"Hey guys, I brought some dinner."

Making the group looked at the door to see Naruto brought a two plates of rice balls, along with his clone brought an ice box that contains ice packs and cold water.

"Food!"

 **==Five Minutes Later==**

After taking some rice balls they ate, and also had places ice packs on her aching muscles and bones for how painful the exercise is.

And so, afterwards, Naruto cleans up, seeing Tolle and Nathasha sharing together, while Adal, Betty, and Lowe were sleeping on their respective sleeping bags for tonight, and also seeing Mu and Murrue.

Seeing Murrue/Padraigan was fallen asleep next to Mu, her head leaning on his shoulder while her arm wrap around his. Mu had his head close to her, seeing took off their coat after all.

Well, guess Naruto decide to leave them be, before took a final glance at the pole, and then left the room, and slowly slide closing the door, which Mu's group were get used to their new routine at the training, before tomorrow was going to be another day…

Well, almost…

 **==With Athrun==**

Athrun was training tirelessly when he went to the living room, which he was laying onto the mat, when he turn the generation on, which this used to be station when most of them never bother to check it out.

Since this lair is about the size as a football field, after he did sure did when he making fish for lunch. After all, he cannot step outside onto the surface, if anyone on this town will recognize him.

Athrun was sighed for he was hungry for dinner, since he was waiting for dinner will come around.

"Yo, I've brought you some food."

That startles him from a familiar voice in fright, turning to the source making his eyes widen for seeing Jing before him, holding a box of pizza, before quickly drawn his Bass Cannon aiming at him.

"An ag fuck! What the hell are you doing here? And how did able you track me?"

"First, you need to eat, and then we talk…" Jing replied.

Suddenly his stomach growls for how he haven't had dinner for waiting for the fish to come.

Athrun sighed irritates and replied. "Alright, fine…"

 **==Minutes Later==**

After finished eating the pizza, Jing take 4 slices, and Athrun take a whole piece, which having eat dinner for some time, as Athrun spoke up, demanded.

"Anyway, like I said before: What the hell are you doing here? And how did you able to track me?"

"I had my ways; I'm only here to offer you before going Haven." Jing replied.

"So what is it?" Athrun asked narrow his eyes at him, glaring.

"To train you to become stronger, of course, mate." Jing replied making Athrun raised his eyebrow. "Of course…you wanted to settle score to someone?"

Athrun was silent about he wanted to improved his strength, as he closed his eyes, and accept his proposal.

"Alright…and what's the catch?"

"Your training will be finished until 30 days, so it's best for need some rest until tomorrow. When I leave within day 31st, you on your own, and see if Mu and his group were continue going there as well." He explained, making Athrun tensed about Mu and his team, and his team were been finding him when he ran away.

"They been worried about you, they been starting looking for you for days. And I'm sure that you're planning going to haven, right?" He said.

Athrun was hung his head in shame and regret for how he runaway, and as much as which he was been stubborn the fact about he thought Mu was dead.

Which the fact that he wanted to go there in Haven in Anima, and he needed to get stronger and face that 'her' that he will be facing; after all, he needed go to his 'home' for something that needed like his statement.

"I'm…not sure…all I had needed to do is get there and face that soith (bitch)." Athrun replied.

Jing nod for understand for his reason, and as much as he needed to be there for sure.

"Let's begin our training, so right…now!"

*Clap!*

Jing formed his hands together with a loud clap, and suddenly a dome of energy raise up, making Athrun caught off guard.

The hell? What is-"

Couldn't finished Athrun's sentence, as the dome is formed surrounds him.

 **(AN: Based from Skynetis' idea, I did sort of love his primary story called 'Descend of Gods'.)**

 **==Inside the Dome==**

"-going on…here?" Athrun finished.

Athrun had suddenly surrounded by a open space, as he looked around for seeing how never thought for there is open wide space that looked like a mountain cliffs and/or canyon.

"This area will be your training field." Jing informed Athrun, making him faced him.

"The hell is this place? And where are we?" Athrun questioned.

"Time and Space Dome, it was based from Arashi's jutsu that he invented." Jing replied. "Inside this dome, it will give you year, and on the real world, it will give you a day."

Making Athrun shocked in surprised about how Jing can create a dome that wasn't his semblance that able to train a year or so.

"So…which time you wanted to train: a day or 2 hours, meaning 30 days 15 hours and 28 minutes?" He concluded.

Athrun wanted to train a year to become stronger, while Mu and his group, or family wanted to find him. If he wanted to train a year, meaning facing 'her' is the only option, if he will take 2 hours, so meaning that he will decide.

"Alright…I will take 2 hours…" Athrun answered.

"Good, and now I will gave two need additional weapons for your journey." Jing said.

"Really!?" Athrun said sound surprised.

Jing nodded as he raised his hand and formed a yellow orb of light, as seeing Athrun meant was, as he raised his hand, and then the orb moved itself and went into his palm, as suddenly Athrun's hands engulf with yellow flare of energy and materialized a two identical swords; a even curve blades which had tip serrated, then two serrated edges on the blade, and two on the spine of the sword.

"Those are Tenso, the heavenly pair edges." Jing explained. "Those swords were have the power of light. Since Kuga is the wind-theme odachi sword, and those are fast as any weapon that you wielded." **(W18)**

"Whoa…" Athrun was awestruck at the sight of those swords, as he test it out by doing couple of swings, after he got new information about those weapons on his hands.

And then Jing spoke up again.

"I'll give another one for your disposal." He added, making the red-orange turns to him. "And besides, that blade you possessed will be meant for her, right?"

"Yeah, I will have that 'sword' prepared for her, and surely that bitch was planning to mess up my head for her lies." Athrun stated, looked upset about how when hearing Salem's head.

"As much as you want to destroy her, but its best to work together to team up with your brother, your team, and everyone to join forces to defeat 'her'." Jing said, as he raised his hand, and suddenly black and red flames manifest into his hand.

While Athrun glance at it that seeing some materialized, once it fades making him looked awes for seeing another pair of weapons on his possession:

The blades were identical, but also had red markings on the sides of the blades which considered those were 'flames'.

The blades' primary features include tormented faces with horn-like curbed spikes appearing out of the 'heads' on the hilt, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of shimmering orange stripes on the flat-sides of the blades.

"These are the 'Blades of Exile'…" Jing announced to pleasant a pair of chained blades. "…They'll help guide you on your journey to 'her'." **(W19)**

He tossed those blades into Athrun's hands, which the latter glance at another new pair of blades onto his hands, as he glanced at Jing. **(10)**

"Now…let's begin your training."

 **==Time Skip, 2 hours later, current time==**

 **(AN: Another time skip, so they spend 30 days within the time-space dome. After all, like I said: I did admire Skynetis.)**

Within the middle of the living room of the hideout, as the dome fades, this reveals to Athrun that haven't changed his age and appearance, he decide to keep his current age as always.

But except for additional onto his forearms, right shoulder, and legs:

On his arms were been bound with chains, which happens to be part of the Blades Exiles, so he can link with the blades.

Then there's a golden armlet that also reaches to his forearm besides the chains: it had three pieces of armor: a small, curved plate that rested on Kratos's upper shoulder, a larger plate (with Ram's horns) that covered his bicep, and a third plate that covered part of his forearm.

And lastly is a pair of greaves with burning red wings on them.

Jing went a bit overboard for give them 3 important relics, except one has on his back notice a small feather falls onto the ground; the golden fleece, Boots of Hermes, and Icarus' wings.

Athrun looked a lot stronger, and power, and so he was ready for anything as possible.

"Thank you man, if you're here for me, I would had my ass kick, and you on the other hand…well, you could say, 'have' my ass kicked." Athrun said, recalled before the training starts.

Surely Jing is slave driver for now, and also the fact that Athrun did become of what he had become.

"Anytime, Athrun. I'm glad that you are prepared for anything." Jing said appreciated. "So, are you going to stay here for the night when you're on this current time?"

"Yeah, but I'm leaving by dawn, well, I'm taking a ferry, so I know every area around this sewer, when I first entered in the entrance." Athrun answer and explained.

 **(AN: Just like in TMNT 2007 about Leo returns New York, so he can entered on underwater on the sewage pipe entrance.)**

"Oh, that was cleaver." Jing said admitted Athrun's survival training.

"Yes, I was hoping for to do so." Athrun replied, as he took out a new weapons besides the Blades of Exile.

They are pair of large metal gauntlets, each forged to resemble a snarling lion's head, that greatly increases the strength of his when worm, but those were called: Nemean Cestus. **(W20)**

Each gauntlet of the Nemean Cestus was made of three separate parts: The lion's head, the first ring of spikes, and the second ring of spikes which was attached to a tube where Kratos fits his arms. When used, a pale blue aura often appears around each individual part.

Which Athrun trained with those gauntlets, it was useful for his journey. After all, its way better then the Gauntlet of Zeus.

And so with that, with Jing spoke up to Athrun for his farewell for his departure.

"So, now we'll part ways, and I will return to the camp, so most of Mu's group will suspicious about when I'm gone. And don't worry, I won't tell them about me training you. I'll distract them for long enough for train, while I give them a challenge, it will be difficult to accomplished it. And if they never knew that you already left."

Athrun nod for understand, and replied. "Thank you, Jing. Really, it was nice to have a teacher for my skills to sharp up. So…see you later, mo chara (my friend)."

"Anytime, Athrun…we'll see you soon…" Jing replied, as he disappeared before a vortex portal engulfs him, and leaving onto nothingness…

"I'm GOT to learn how to do that…" Athrun muttered, and then exclaimed. "Ah fuck it, I got my semblance, damn it!"

 **==Time Skip, Day 14 (Week 2) later==**

It was been 2 weeks for the day and another training for Team MPLBAWD and Naruto (since he wasn't tired as always). Now that they been trained with their newfound weapons when they spend weeks for sure.

Within the group of eager stood, Mu 'Alexei' Dengel, Padraigan 'Murrue' Victoria, Lowe Gamos, Tolle Wayside, Breck 'Betty' Willaims, Nathasha 'Mir' Adamska, Adalwolfe 'Adal' Yeager, and Naruto Uzumaki.

It was disaster for Team MPLBAWD, minus Naruto, they been through a lot of hellish training; dodging shurikens, arrows, bullets, and kunais for their evasive training, physical training with heavy weights and build up stamina around the forest, and also live-fire exercise.

Among the group when Nathasha, was also obtain another weapon as her firearm, it happens to be is a straight pull bolt-action rifle that loads with large caliber rifle is fed from an internal, 4 round capacity magazine, and also fitted with an axe, unlike Betty's uses axes, and so she teach her to wield one which having an axe.

It was Breechshot, it's painted theme with winter camo, which she did get use for having a rifle like that, this rifle was based from Markza for sure. **(W21)**

And also Adalwolfe gotten an assault rifle, which its recoil didn't dislocate her shoulder, thank to her semblance to keep it stable, that assault rifle was Retro Lancer, it was given by Tolle with his collection, with her semblance assists her were able to reduce the recoil and stabilize the heavy weapons such as minigun have less away while aiming. **(W22)**

But, her rifle is equip with a scope with laser-sight, which for having a rail system on the top. Some say, it can stop a truck.

Now, as seeing how much they been develop, still the arrow itself haven't retrieve yet, while still under 24/7 for not anyone will reach it, but if any of them sneak in, it will considered will had any of them in the group leave for the training.

But now, seeing Mu was still staring at the arrow on the tall pole, and notice the weights is still there, it was early morning, and staring at it.

With his eyes looked determent, and seeing the face of Athrun was waiting for sure. As he grabbed them and wrap around his wrists, and then went to the tall pole and prepared to retrieve the arrow.

As he jumped into the pole, but failed once again, and fall onto the ground, as he sat up raised one of the weights, and then suddenly something come up on his mind, which he thought back about those were represents strength and discipline, and that would mean he found the answer.

"Of course…" Mu muttered, before looked up the pole, as he stood up again.

And now, Mu swing the weights together, and begun to climb up onto the top, unknown to the blonde, seeing Jing was smiled for how he figure it out, by now.

Nathasha was woke up while it's still early, as she turn her head at the window for seeing Mu was climb while seeing the sun wasn't raise up, yet. As she stood up onto her sleeping bag, and went to some W.C., and suddenly her eyes blink tensed causes her sleepiness fade, turns to see Mu was climbing.

"Guys! Guys, wake up!" She yelled; uses 5% of her semblance that causes everyone shocks up onto their beds, turning to her.

"Mir, what's up?" Tolle asked, rubbing his eye.

"It's Mu, look!"

Making the eyes of the group widen for Nathasha's statement, turning to the window to see Mu was almost reach to the top.

As they stood up, and looked disbelief and awed for how they found the answer on their eyes.

"No way…" Lowe said looked awestruck could not believe of what he had seeing.

"That would mean the answer is right in front of our eyes!" Betty exclaimed, realization.

"It's together!" Adal declared the answer.

As the group was outside into the camp house, seeing Mu was made it to the top, as he grab the arrow, making Mu smiled for he had accomplished the challenge, hearing his group clapping at him.

Until he sat onto the top of the pole, and turn to see Jing with his arms crossed and smiled proudly, and then he toss the arrow at him that hits into the ground, as the group turns to see him before them.

"Congrats Mu Dengel…! You have succeeded the challenge." Jing said to Mu for his accomplished.

Along with Arashi/C. Naruto, Yasha, and Naruto seeing Mu had accomplished the challenge.

 **==Meanwhile, this morning==**

Now, everything went well, after Mu accomplished retrieve the arrow. As they continue training which they will improve their strength and skills, while Naruto is with them.

So, they had been sparing each other with their weapons, before making some conversation.

"You knew about this, don't you?" Adal said to Naruto about the challenge, armed with her new sword, the blade of Artemis.

"Yeah, most of our friends tried to figure it out, so I did manage to figure it out in 2 days." The blonde replied that surprises the Mu's group about Naruto did the same thing as his friends back in Beacon.

"Two days, that was quick!" Lowe stated looked surprised, twirl his spear of destiny.

"Yeah, that's where it has…" Naruto said, as he swung his Mandarin Cyclone bo-staff at any of them.

"No kidding…" Mir/Nathasha stated, sparring with Tolle with Nemesis whip, while he wielded Blades of Athena, he did get used with those blades.

"So, where's Mu this time?" Murrue/Padraigan asked.

"Oh, he was taken by Jing for his new advance aura control." Naruto answered.

 **(AN: Based from RWBY: Dark Rose, which having Aura Control, but man I go so~ many author's note.)**

 **==With Jing and Mu==**

Jing guides Mu into the waterfall, which its about able to step on the feet, holding the box in hand.

"So…what am I here for, Jing?" Mu questioned.

"I'm here to give you a new advance control of aura, while wielded this weapon…" Jing replied, as he explained to Mu about Aura control.

"So, why is it you want me to control more about aura?" Mu stated, looked surprised about aura control.

"Which it will accomplish about a week, so that the training with be complete." Jing answered, as he place the box on the side of the shore of the lake, and until unseal, and opens up, causes the bright light spews out onto the box.

Once it fades, before seeing Mu was covered his eyes with his arm, and then uncovered it which made his eyes focus on an object in that box:

It appears to be, a while glove which extends up the forewarm, stopping two inches from the elbow.

"What's that glove, Jing?" He asked.

"It's where you can train with it. This is called: Aura Glove. It has a capable to summon a energy bow." Filipino-decent answered. **(11)**

"You mean I can get myself a new bow with that glove?"

Jing nodded at Mu for confirm it, explained. "This glove will me you powerful. It will overwhelmed a higher-leveled huntsman and/or a Goliath that can slay it."

Mu was stared at the glove, which he wanted to learn Aura manipulation. As much as he needed to get his level up in running, and so he will improved his skills as he know it.

At the moment, as seeing Mu took the glove, and wore it, as he adjusted and flex some fingers in his new found weapon/item, and turns to Jing.

"Tell me what to do…"

 **==OVA, Back in Day 1==**

After Jing had trained Athrun to improve his skills, which better appreciated him for becomes stronger. And so, he is prepared to leave which heading his destination, without anyone who went to the sewers to investigate and/or checking its maintenance.

As he arrived his destination, which he did passed the lake that on the center of the town on the surface without guards were investigate, he did pick-lock the entrances, before re-lock the entrance and he will use his semblance to get across, before hearing a vehicle passing through, and until…

"Hey…"

 _'Shit!'_ Athrun cursed, as she went back to the entrance, and lend his back, as he peek through to see two guards were on patrol on the canal, which he had recognized those two for a while after leave Sunnyville.

Those guys were clad with full set of brownish-green armor, minus the gauntlets, meant for protection from resist blows from the Grimm's attack. It's lightweight, sturdy, less heavy, and also bullet resistance. And wears helmets with combat visor goggles and breathing mask.

They're armed with Machine Guns (From DOOM 3) on their hands and pistols on the holsters. Not to mention, seeing flashlights on the side of the hip, and shoulder light attached on the right collarbone.

 **(AN: Think from DOOM 3, they're wearing Marine Armor instead of security.)**

"Yeah?" The second guard replied to the first guard.

"You ever wonder why we're doing this?" He asked.

"Hmm, probably because it's our job?" The second stated sarcastically.

"Dude, you don't have to be a prick about it." The first guard said, as he glanced at the lake. "But still, we did surely missed those kids when they left."

"Yeah, we sure does we missed those devils." He said admitted about Athrun, Mu, and the others. "After we heard about what happen to Vale."

"Yeah, that's sucks; I mean that Cinder lady did make a mess, not to mention allied with the Faunus terrorists."

The first guard sighed, replied. "I guess you have a point. I'm sure that everything went well about new allies in Vale. I mean, those guys were from Shell Town."

"You bet…and what those assholes are going to target? Vacuo? Atlas? Mistral?" The second guard said, questions about what the White Fang were target next, while Athrun will overheard their conversation.

"Don't know, dude; probably Atlas or Mistral." He replied, unsure about what's they're planning to go next. "Man, can you tell? Vale's new allies had some badass robots that compare to Atlas."

"No kidding, Atlas is surely looked jealous for having a highest advance technology." The second guard replied. "I mean those ships on the sky can go to space when I'd heard about Vale was attempt to send a satellite there, the problem was because how much Dust they overused to deplete its energy."

"No kidding, guess that those guys found the way." The first guard said, before glance at his partner. "Say, donuts?"

"Yeah, donuts. Surely for we been stay at this guard for long~ enough, as usual."

As the guards left their post for some break, Athrun was waiting for cost is clear, and so he heard they're gone, and then uses his semblance that he was on the other side of the river.

He sighed in relief for how those two left their post, since there's no one was entered this town, which he was aware about there's some suspicious activity.

 **==Later==**

Athrun opens the manhole that leads outside of the walls of Sunnyville, as he looked around before took a glance at the guard tower right beyond those walls, which he was on the cemetery, where many people who used to be huntsman went KIA or MIA for some time, but, he did came for his old man.

As he wondered around the graveyard searching for his tomb, it wasn't that hard to know where his grave was.

And so, he found it, seeing engraves on Theodor's grave:

'Theodor Dengel, the Garnet Knight'

Athrun was staring at his grave, which seeing how much he was dislikes his old man to begin with, as he took out some flowers for him, and place it on his grave.

"It's been meeting with you…dad."

 **(Side-/Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry Anime Ending: I'll be your home – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 00:00-00:16)**

~Don't look back~  
~Don't regret~  
~Time's falling~  
~out of these hands~  
~I'll let you~  
~leave me

~Go on,~  
~You know Home~  
~is always~  
~inside your soul~  
~Where ever you go~  
~Whatever you see~  
~I'll be the place~  
~And I'll be your home~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 69 in Pre-Season 4…in side-story.

Man, that was long chapter, I been finished for weeks while I was busy with playing some online games, reading more newest chapters of the stories and add new ones that interests me.

So, please review this about this new chapter, let me know it's epic or not, or etc.

And did you wondered why I give Mu and his group, along with Athrun powerful weapons from God of War and Onimusha? Because the way stored so many weapons that Kratos that having a dimensional pocket of his, well, its like on the game of course, and the soul weapon idea was also based on Judei's stored the Oni weapons that he took possession.

And I don't wanted the weapons from DMC will be a bit overpowered if you ask me. So, only two catalogs for those weapons.

Well, you get the idea, okay.

~~~M~~~

The training montage I used based on Disney's Mulan. I sort of love that part. I'm sure I loved that song called: 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You.'

Well, Ping aka Mulan did manage to retrieve the arrow because she had found the similar as when comes being a woman, if you watch Mulan when you're a kid back then.

I did surely love Mulan when comes of female warriors, surely that Lie Ren was based on Mulan after all.

~~~M~~~

So…if you're wondering that box that Jing give it to Mu, I did surely went overboard for giving them some of them. If you understand about they need to get stronger and skillful to face many powerful foes.

Man, I did surely had a headache and problems of my life…I mean, I could use some memory enhancement and vitamin C, and which for sure I could use some lunch of batchoy.

~~~M~~~

Now…"Would You Like to Know More?"

Just as I said about keeping the quote from Starship Troopers, surely that I had catching up for reading some comics about how I haven't read the Witchblade as well, except Takeru, that I've already read it.

After all, it was most awesome issue comics, not to mention watches newest weapon from Man At Arms: Reforged.

If you'll watch it as well, just feel free for doing so…

So…I'm doing my part!

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(0).** That was a Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV or (Personal Information Processor), I used to play Fallout before when which I was bit curious about how I play that survival game.

Not to mention having a GPS Global Positioning System as well, which it's quite useful for pin-point the position where may stands.

 **(1).** I manage to got the those letters for Mu's group. Man, it was hard the name to come up with. Just like RNJR (Ranger).

 **(2).** That's where Uryu unsealed the important weapon on the Quincy Heritage. It's a…a powerful weapon. That case was been sealed when the time comes if Uryu had trained with that glove of his.

It was given to Uryū Ishida by his grandfather and teacher, Sōken Ishida.

Uryu did trained restless within a week via 7 days, after all that when Uryu needed operate by repelling Reishi, making it far more difficult for the Quincy to summon their Bow. The first step is to simply create the Bow.

Guess it's a perfect weapon for Mu, being an archer.

 **(3).** Just like Kira had adopted by his relatives as his parents the Yamatos, being aunt and uncle, one of them happens to be the sister of her biological mother. For protection, while Cagalli was adopted by Uzumi Nara Athha. Both the twins were under protection to prevent Blue Cosmos for finding out about them.

If they do, they'll kill them for being neither is the Ultimate Coordinator and the connection of Ulen Hibiki.

 **(4).** Just like In Rambo: First Blood. Well, which John Rambo made a mess around the town about it is caused millions of dollars worth of damage to the city's businesses and public utilities. But the Sheriff who runs the town was too paranoid for being looked down on others rather than too kindly, and shows no remorse for his heartless actions,

On the fate of Sheriff of Hope Town, Will Teasle:

Supposing that he did recover, he most likely received a disability retirement, possibly even crippled after the events of the film. Teasle was also likely forced to move away in disgrace for the unjust treatment of Rambo, the bad behavior of his deputies and for his willingness of turning the entire matter into a local war that ruined the town just for the purpose of killing Rambo out of vengeance for Galt's death. He could even be investigated and charged by the D.A. or the Department of Internal Affairs for police brutality and recklessness in dealing with Rambo, leading to the costly destruction of much of Hope,

Washington; a town he was sworn to protect. It is also unknown as to how Teasle felt after the events of First Blood, supposing he lived at all. Some feel that his feelings of sorrow and anger at failing to kill Rambo would carry over into his later life, or maybe he would mellow out and regret the decisions he made.

 **(5).** Just like Adam Fenix developed the Mark 1 Lancer or Retro Lancer and Mark 2 Lancer as well, and lastly Marcus followed his father's footsteps for developed the Mark 3 Lancers or Custom Lancers in Gears of War series.

 **(6).** Unlikely from Dante's Peak film regarding an unstable volcano that erupts, and had the town . Better thanks to NASA for having E.L.F., a radio distress beacon for tracking its location and the survivors who taking sheltered to a abandon mines that one of the children of the Mayor, a son probably causing trouble for staying on those mines.

Seems she guessed about her son was there at the moment before volcanologist coming here in Dante's Peak. After all, when the investigation of the seismic activity after his partner died from a volcanic bomb, well, I did love that movie, watching disastrous movies such a Twister.

 **(7).** That was from God of War, if you play or watch the gameplay, which I went overboard for having the weapons in Onimusha and God of War. So I decide if possible for having DMC as well.

 **(8).** It is the Sun Shield that belongs to Helios from God of War, so I decide to have Betty wield a shield that she needed some defense while support her teammates.

 **(9).** Another relic for Betty, which having a projectile attack from the Sun Shield, and also close-range relic as well.

 **(10).** Now Athrun had possessed two weapons from Onimusha, and 1 weapon in God of War. So I decide to give him another 2 arsenals for his journey.

I made him wielded additional to wield dual weapons, it was badass for sure. And I am a bit went overboard.

After all, this now had some weapons of list will be recommended in order:

 **== Tenso ==  
** Power: Medium  
Speed: Fast  
Element: Light

 **== Kuga ==**  
Power: High  
Speed: Medium  
Element: Wind

 **== Blades of Exile ==  
** Power: Medium  
Speed: Very Fast  
Element: Non-Fire

 **== Nemean Cestus ==  
** Power: Very High  
Speed: Slow  
Element: Shockwave/Stun

 **(11).** The Energy Bow is based from Sanrei Glove in Bleach, which having Bleach reference that give him another bow like when that happens, and I will give him a blow-pipe if its fine.

Which I dubbed the glove as, 'Aura Glove'; because I had come up with a similar name for sure when comes being a fan of Bleach after I changed sides.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team** **MPLBAWD** **(Maple Bawd) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Mu 'Alexei' Dengel** **###**

 **AN: Sorry, messed up my memory about his name instead of Alexei being a first name but nickname.**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Flight

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Crozz (Taken by Athrun) – It's an silver simple rod that transformed into a bo-staff, bow and energy arrow, spear, blow-dart, and chain-whip.

= Ray Gun (Call of Duty version)

= Oni Whip (Onimusha) – It's an holy whip capable to slain a demon or Grimm.

= Energy bow (Uryu's Sanrei Shuto) – In active form; which appears to be a white glove which extends up the forearm, stopping two inches from the elbow.

= Hyoujin-Yari (From Onimusha 3) – A purple three prong blade spear with a purple orb on the center.

= Rekka-Ken - is the most powerful weapon, a fire-theme sword, A two-handed red sword with a demonic hilt and horns. – An powerful weapon from Onimusha 2.

= Energy Bow – In active form, which appears to be a white glove which extends up the forearm, stopping two inches from the elbow, dubbed as 'Aura Glove'. When it activates, it manifest a long bow, and then fires energy arrows. – Uryu's Sanrei Shuto Glove when he had used that weapon of his.

Arrows:  
\- Normal Energy Arrow  
\- Fire Arrow – Red, burn  
\- Ice Arrow – Blue, freeze  
\- Lightning Arrow – Yellow, Stun and/or Shock  
\- Wind Arrow – Green, Pierced

= Blowpipe – An silent temporary tool shots darts, given by Jing D. Hayabusa.  
\- Sleep Darts  
\- Berserk Darts

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Padraigan 'Murrue' Victoria** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Combine Weapons

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= 1800s' Musket Rifle; Springfield Model 1873

= Folding Sword (From Dishonored, Corvo)

= 2x Futuristic Wheel-lock Pistol (from Dishonored)  
Bullets:  
\- Normal Bullets  
\- Explosive Bullets

= Wrist Crossbow (from Dishonored)  
Bolts:  
\- Normal Bolts  
\- Sleep Bolts  
\- Incendiary Bolts

= Raisen (Level 3) (from Onimusha) – A lightning-themed double head spear.

= Senpumaru (From Onimusha) – A lone handheld double-blade sword with the power of wind.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Lowe Gamos** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Iron Skin (Ebony)

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= = Grenades  
\- High Explosive  
\- Flashbang  
\- Smoke  
\- Detonation  
\- Nitrogen  
\- Poison Gas  
\- EMP

= Poncho – A 37mm rotary grenade launcher loaded any kinds of grenades for purposes, an 8-cylinder rounds.

= 2x Beretta 92FS (Blade Modified) – 9x19mm, 15x2 rounds

= Lancer Assault Rifle – 50-rounds

= Handheld Crossbow  
Bolts:  
\- Crossbow bolts  
\- Sleep bolts  
\- Incendiary Bolts

= Spear of Destiny (God of War)

= ARMAT M42A Scope Rifle Custom (From Aliens: Colonial Marines)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Tolle Wayside** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Flight

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Scavenger Sniper Rifle (From CoD Black Ops)

= Bowie Machete (from Rambo)

= Energy bow (Uryu's Sanrei Shuto) – In active form; which appears to be a white glove which extends up the forearm, stopping two inches from the elbow.

= BR-36: Reaper – 5.56x45mm, 30-rounds (From DOOM)

= Blades of Athena (From God of War)

= Apollo's Bow (From God of War)

 **= Other weapons =**

Noted: From Gears of War.

= 2x Snub Pistol  
= Hammerburst II  
= Gnasher Shotgun  
= Boomshot Grenade Launcher  
= Longshot Sniper Rifle  
= Vulcan Cannon Minigun  
= Oneshot Sniper Rifle  
= Markza Semi-auto Sniper Rifle  
= Mortar

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Breck 'Betty' Williams** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Music; able to gain buffs and heals allies

 **[= Techniques =]**

01\. Haily's Heal - A Healing Recovery Tune, heals the user and allies by 25% - Green

02\. Amy Amp - A Defense Aura Tune, boost the allies' Aura shield by 20% from the damage recieves - Blue

03\. Avrill Amp - A Strength Aura Tune, boost the allies' strength by 20% from increasing the strength – Red

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Bass Guitar (Axe)

= Chigo, the Earth Axe

= Sun Shield (From God of War)

= Charon's Mask (From God of War)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Nathasha Adamska** **###**

 **AN: Sorry, messed up my memory about his name instead of Alexei being a first name but nickname.**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Dread Fog - create a fog storm where her teammates, mainly Arte to use as a means to do a fast victory, but she also uses it to have her voice as a weapon, as it can be projectile all around within the fog that proves to be fatal to huntsmen, but gives Grimm an aggressive boost. - but only when using her semblance, and aura in the mixture, for you remember she can amplify her voice all around, and cause total anarchy with it.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Mic; Conceal Dagger and Cord Launcher

= Enja, the Flame Serpent Sword – A whip sword

= Nemesis Whip (from God of War)

= Breechshot (4 rounds) (From Gears of War)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Adalwolfe 'Adal' Yeager** **###**

 **AN: Sorry, messed up my memory about his name instead of Alexei being a first name but nickname.**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Slayer's Might - it would be forever passive allowing her to have better human dexterity, strength, and a 6th sense I dubbed total hunters mode, but is otherwise considered to be your classic stand in line huntress.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Claire – The classical claymore sword.

= Spiked shield (Upgrade) - Based on Artorias' fighting style in Dark Souls 2.  
Upgrade: Sun Shield of Helios' ability, by insert a red gem of Helios  
\- Reverse - before being hit to reflect an attack.  
\- Reflect - before being hit by projectiles to do a powerful counterattack.  
\- Flash - After a parry, press square to counter with a quick strike. This attack can cut heads of enemies and give a small orb blue for magic for one head.  
\- Offensive - After a parry, press triangle to counter with a heavy overhead attack.

= Buraitou – a Lightning-theme daito sword.=

= Retro Lancer – 30 rounds – Given by Tolle for collected weapons in GLDTRS, so due having an massive recoil, with her semblance assists her were able to reduce the recoil and stabilize the heavy weapons such as minigun have less away while aiming. – Her semblance was able to keep it stable for the Retro Lancer's recoil, just like The Nano Suit from Crysis uses the strength mode to do the job.

And also adding a rifle scope with laser-sight, which for having a rail system on the top.

= Blade of Artemis (God of War) – is a large, curved blade, utilized with both hands, formerly used by the goddess of the Hunt, Artemis.

Surrounded by raw energies, the blade is capable of piercing armor and can easily damage any enemy. It's energy that emits this blade with red aura.

= Gauntlet of Zeus (God of War)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Athrun Dengel** **###**

 **Noted: An AWOL member of Team BAND after the revelation of Mu's memories that Naruto had stop him for almost had him killed.**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Teleportation

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Keaper  
\- Inactive Form: Rod  
\- Machete Knife  
\- Bo-staff  
\- Scythe

= Crozz  
\- Inactive Form: Rod  
\- Bo-staff  
\- Spear  
\- Blow pipe  
\- Chain Whip  
\- Bow and Crystal-tip Energy Arrow

= Bass Cannon

= Kuga, the Sky Fang Sword

= Tenso, the Heavenly Pair Edges – New weapon from Onimusha.

= Blades of Exile – New Weapon from God of War.

= Nemean Cestus – New weapons from God of War

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Boots of Hermes

= Icarus' Wings

= Golden Fleece

 **[= Family =]**

= Theodor Dengel (Biological Father)

= Cecil Dengel (Uncle/Adopted Father)

= Unnamed Mother

= Mu 'Alexei' Dengel (Brother)

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** That was a Sniper Rifle from Aliens: Colonial Marines. The ARMAT M42A Scope Rifle Custom? I added 'custom' because of had most attachments, after all, its fully customized.

It's a best sniper for sure besides Tolle, after all, while it will served as a Battle Rifle. Well, just like Sasha from Walking Dead about having a Custom AR-15.

 **(W2).** It's Corvo's Folding Sword from Dishonored.

 **(W3).** That's Rambo's Machete in the movie. After all when he discarded his Survival Knife that he is no longer wield it, so he forged a machete in his hands.

 **(W4).** It was the Heavily Modified Beretta 92FS from Blade 2. They're 9mm pistols that had larger iron-sight. After all, this is a best weapons for Lowe when comes holding 3 weapons while carrying grenades.

 **(W5).** That's the Oni Whip from Onimusha that was wielded by Jacques before obtain the power of the Oni, when receiving the similar gauntlet as Samanosuke.

 **(W6).** Lowe's own hammer, I do mimicking Nora's set, which I won't make it like she can absorbs lighting and increases her strength.

Dokoutsui is a suitable weapon for Lowe Gamos.

 **(W7).** This is will be Murrue/Padraigan's pole weapon, just like her rifle of course, after all, her rifle was suppose to have a bayonet attaches it.

Raisen is a better weapon, which of course Jacques Blanc did wielded that weapon, after all.

 **(W8).** This sword is a perfect for Mu, after all, it is just like Excalamune. Which it is okay for having that sword. Which I notice that sword from Sunset Overdrive that looked like a one-handed sword, that able to wield two-handed.

 **(W9).** It was best spear in Onimusha for Mu (Meri), the Hyoujin-Yari, it was a fine weapon for Jubei that thrust and slash. So, having a sword of fire, and spear of ice.

 **(W10).** The Spear of Destiny is also from God of War, after all, which its best for having that weapon with explosive crystals. Guess you could say that, after all when comes for having my own version for Tobi-Yaza's OCs.

Now Lowe gotten two weapons, and adding one relic that any of his group will uses.

 **(W11).** Another Greatsword such like her claymore, the Blade of Artemis, it's a fine weapon for Adal.

 **(W12).** Thank to her semblance that able to uses that large gauntlet that similar to the girl with roller-skates as Neon, happen to be she is from Street Fighter, EX2 Plus.

Her name was Area, after all, which I recalled about a girl had a mechanical gauntlet and roller skates.

 **(W13).** That was Blades of Athena, the goddess of Wisdom besides her brother Ares, the God of War.

Those blades were useful for their journey when she did forged those blades for Kratos after his Blades who wielded by Ares were no longer had them.

 **(W14).** It's another range-weapon for Tolle had wielded. Damn, I went overboard for had the group gave them some weapons, instead of one.

 **(W15).** A better weapon for Murrue/Padraigan, which having lightning and wind is a fine combination.

She surely will wielded the Senpumaru is the best secondary choice for her disposal.

 **(W16).** She got another whip-type weapon for Nathasha's arsenal, which the Nemesis Whip was crafted by Hephaestus. It was made from the Omphalos Stone, a decoy that Cronos originally mistook for baby Zeus and swallowed many years ago initially.

Hephaestus intended to use them as a conduit for his own powers in order to kill Kratos, but the Spartan threw off the attack and turned the Whip against its creator, thus killing the smith god.

He sure did made them quickly, I am impressed.

 **(W18).** I give Athrun Tenso, after all when comes for Onimusha, and so that he will be wielded two katanas just as his Kuga.

After all, the speed of the weapons that any of them wielded:

Tenso – Fast

Kuga – Medium

 **(W19).** Those weapon were better for having from God of War 3, Kratos gotten new blades after Athena's blades were destroyed by his fall into the River Styx.

When the Ghost of Athena came before Kratos, after all when regain the trust of his. She told him to destroy the source of the power that Zeus holds were the 'Flames of Olympus'.

And I did sure not interests in those flames, which it was powerful for Zeus to become stronger.

Now the Blades of Exile were fastest weapons, which its just like the Chaos and Athena as well.

Blades of Exile – Very Fast

 **(W20).** I had give Athrun some muscles, which the Nemean Cestus were useful for close-combat.

== Nemean Cestus – Slow

 **(W21).** The Breechshot reloads very similarly to the real world M1 Garand rifle. After the weapon fires its last round, the weapon wheezes; this is similar to the famous 'ping' heard from the Garand. It is also similar in the fact that it loads from the top by pushing a clip of rounds directly into the weapon.

" _What have they done to my Markza!?" Garron Paduk exclaimed for seeing his favorite weapon was messed up by the Locust._

 _"A sniper rifle with no scope? Ha! Those grubs are real geniuses!_ " Augustus Cole exclaimed for amazed for the Locust recreate something regarding the Markza, that had a an axe on the bottom of the weapon.

 **(W22).** That was from Gears of War for having Retro Lancer for Adal.

" _Those things could stop a truck, as long as the recoil didn't dislocate your shoulder._ "

\- Baird Comment about Retro Lancer's recoil.

An idea based from Ranger of Remnant: Chronicles of Sera.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 318+ favorite(s) and 308+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Side-Stories of Post Failed Fall of Beacon' – This is the new title of the side-story arc chapters.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/17/2017/10:54am

 **Finished** : 3/7/2017/2:38am

 **Published:** 3/8/2017/12:00am


	70. C: Side-Stories of Post FFoB Part 2

**Chapter 70:** Side-Stories of Post Failure Fall of Beacon; Part 2: Athrun's Journey, the journey of Mu's group continues, and The Surprise

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Another side-story for this chapter, for sure at least when comes for having training…

Now, after the leader of DYZR had finished trained Athrun in a single day, and so the teleporter continue on his way to his home, while his brother and his group were under tutelage.

And so Athrun continues on his way to his home, while he was going on to get something to gear up for going to Haven. After all, meaning 'Gear Up' that would means that taken his father's legacy…

Then…as Mu's group continue their journey after their training, and so that which will continue their journey to met up with his uncle/adopted father…

At last, a surprise is coming up…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Kakashi x Winter],

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Gai x Faunus OC], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko], [Ino x Sai],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Notice: I had decided added new pairs regarding Tobi-Yaza's OCs, which it's my own version for the shipping each other. Rather any of them were a single male with a harem.

I'll updated until the next chapter…

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 70 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[I declared this story is a side-story, which of course for during the Pre-Round One Arc. So, the Vol.4 stories will be prepared for until as you know it…]

During I updated the latest chapter in 69, I was busy making the settlement of Sunnyville that been owned by Tobi-Yaza, which I had finished it about Tuesday, February 28, 2017, 5:25:53 PM to Today, March 08, 2017, 1:50 PM.

So…welcome to the new chapter of this story, during the last part that Mu was training with his group, while after Athrun taken his in day 1, which just like in DBZ about having Time Chamber for training in months rather than a year.

At Earlier, Athrun had gain respects to his father for when he had read his letter that been found on one of his weapons, which he needed to learn about his biological father's reason, which is why he wanted to protect his family, and then the armor he had develop, I mean, just like Tony Stark did build the first Iron Man suit before Miniature Arc Reactor.

And I'm surely that the military from different organization tried several times when before developed Atlesian knights and Paladins, for now, developed exo-suits, which of course that the fact Atlas wanted to cooperate with Theodor when seeing his performance and his first bidysuit that he had develop, but it wasn't meant to enhance his strength but also it is an tactical one as well, he had other gadgets just as holographic decoy just like in Crysis, but turns out, it was from my favorite American show called 'NightMan', it's my first time watching that in AXN before.

So, next is stealth cape, able to camouflage into invisibility, then there's a optic eye able to shoot heat laser just one eye, it has infrared night vision, anti-gravity belt, and also unique bulletproof bodysuit

Not to mention newest weapons this based from the originals, after all which it was completely modified and very powerful, only his trusted carbine energy rifle with multi-purpose weapons.

Here it goes, another chapter, as much as I had time for at least…

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, they sure pump for get stronger and then finding Athrun.

 **TeenageVampachu (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Yeah, this story is better, and thanks for compliment for this chapter. – March 5, 2017.

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

3/9/2017/2:30pm – Announcement regarding for the new volume in RWBY:

Which it will be aired until Fall 2017, meaning August to September. Which this what accordingly.

There will be newest characters coming up, while meeting the headmaster of Haven Academy Lionheart.

Hopefully for 3 members of RWBY will met up with Ruby once arriving Mitral for some facts:

Weiss will meet up with her sister after overhead the conversation between Ironwood and Jacques. Blake plans to retake the White Fang, with Sun, instead for put them down in its place. And Yang will heading to Mistral once meeting her sister for her some trouble, instead of going to find her mother.

I hope that what was Watts was discussion with the headmaster in Haven, didn't expect his full name is Doctor Arthur Watts was doing here in Haven Academy.

3/13/2017/8:34pm – I still had a lot to things to come up with, which of course that I will be sure that new ideas that come up with. I'm sure that I haven't continue watch more gameplays.

Sometimes, I have some more 'catching ups'. I did gotten an idea based from some old TV series such as Nightman, you'll understand.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Desert Punk Into – Sand Mission – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:18)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared, before the camera pans up:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

~I am the one~  
~Pushing on ahead just like you, yeah, yeah!~  
~Won't you please, hear me now?~  
~And give a name to the demon in the desert ~  
~You can't help, but clench your teeth~  
~As your heart starts to tremble from the heat~  
~Now stop it~  
~It'll only bring destruction~

~Let's do it~

~I, killed an angel~  
~The time has come to stand and be strong~  
~It's a sad history, hidden in a big story~  
~That is the mystery~

~There's no way, That'd I know when~  
~Never have I glanced~  
~At what tomorrow holds for me so~  
~I just keep moving on~  
~Living till the moments gone~

~Forever just me~

~My mission~

 **(Instruments: 1:19-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"You mean I can get myself a new bow with that glove?"_

 _Jing nodded at Mu for confirm it, explained. "This glove will me you powerful. It will overwhelmed a higher-leveled huntsman and/or a Goliath that can slay it."_

 _Mu was stared at the glove, which he wanted to learn Aura manipulation. As much as he needed to get his level up in running, and so he will improved his skills as he know it._

 _At the moment, as seeing Mu took the glove, and wore it, as he adjusted and flex some fingers in his new found weapon/item, and turns to Jing._

 _"Tell me what to do…"_

* * *

 _Athrun opens the manhole that leads outside of the walls of Sunnyville, as he looked around before took a glance at the guard tower right beyond those walls, which he was on the cemetery, where many people who used to be huntsman went KIA or MIA for some time, but, he did came for his old man._

 _As he wondered around the graveyard searching for his tomb, it wasn't that hard to know where his grave was._

 _And so, he found it, seeing engraves on Theodor's grave:_

 _'Theodor Dengel, the Garnet Knight'_

 _Athrun was staring at his grave, which seeing how much he was dislikes his old man to begin with, as he took out some flowers for him, and place it on his grave._

 _"It's been meeting with you…dad."_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==With Athrun in the Previous Time (Day 1, namely 2 weeks ago)==**

After Jing trained Athrun yesterday, which give him a slip while his brother Mu and the group were training for within 30 days, which he had give them time to until Athrun gotten his opportunity to get what he had needed.

Athrun was glance at the tomb of his biological father that it has been years during he is no longer among the living. So, he decide to formed a ritual to revived him, and asking some questions about something important regarding his new weapons and armor.

He knew his father was been targeted by Atlas when they heard about developed new arsenal for being the greater huntsman/huntress. Which they failed for cooperate with him because of how he had secretly developed it within the shadows without any suspicious.

Well, in his story, when he was a kid, along with his younger brother Mu that they're playing with his toy plane when it broke.

 **(AN: I made a similar lifetime story based from one of my favorite anime called: Gatekeepers.)**

On his reason was, he was complete hated his father because for him, he is a liar. When their favorite toy plane got broken, Theodor promised to fix it, but he was busy with work as a huntsman and developer that he forgot all about it, surely that the fact he was working on when he and Cecil formed a Law-enforcement fraction for Sunnyville when he had completely new arsenals.

His uncle and adopted father Cecil had comforted him for he will come around for he will fix it.

Theodor was completely neglected Athrun, while Mu did looked up to him for understand his reasons. His work has something to do with newest armor and also the weapons he had newly develop, and he happened to finish creating them so he promised Athrun that he will attend to train him to be a huntsman. Athrun did not believe him because he always breaks his promises.

His biological father insisted that he will and he promised that he was testing the armor he had wore for couple of data, until that 'armor' was meant to give it to Athrun when he was old enough to wear it after he finished gather the data and also going to train him. **(1)**

But turns out, his father protects him and Mu for Atlas will attempts kidnaps that forces Theodor to develop the most advance armor that ever develop.

Atlas learned about Theodor's first armor that had potential for absorb damage when taken blows of the Grimm such as Ursa and Beowulf by half, resists bullets and elemental attacks by 50%, and taken blast radius by 45%, if get close or get hit caused by 100% minus for unable to resist the blast.

 **(AN: Something come up with a combination of Megaarmor from the First DOOM and Nightman's suit. But, BOY I really love that show and music, also the Air Conditioner is on his helmet and suit gave him cool air which similar to Desert Punk.)**

Next is about Theodor's armor was just a prototype that he had develop, because the bodysuit and armor pieces were special bulletproof that gives him several abilities besides his semblance, the helmet's visor is equip with infrared-night vision that surpasses the Faunus' ability.

Holographic Display Device is able to distract enemies, similar to before Blake's Semblance the Shadow Clone to create an image of herself behind that lure foe(s) to lead to trap.

And lastly the cape of his, it is a tricky one, able to stealth invisibility to camouflage any surroundings in the naked eye, without being detection by being smell, unable to see in Infrared, only motion detector able to do so.

Now back to the present, as much as Theodor giving a promise to Athrun for training him.

So, Athrun had agreed to his father's promise. During his time waiting for his father to come, but he didn't. He was told by his Uncle Cecil about Theodor went on his mission, he was an outlaw for commit crimes and fought against Ozpin's group, give Ironwood a scar when he did fought with.

His father died, making a sacrificed for protecting the secrets of the armor…and his family. And this is why he and Mu were under Cecil's wing when that happens, that broken Athrun's heart because for him, his father died without even keeping a word.

The death of their father caused his family to have financial problems. Athrun and Mu (who had keeping his father's memory) had over his death now, it was shocking for his father was protect them from the enemies from the outside, which Vale had keeping the Sunnyville's existence that only few people know where the town was.

But…his father's will had been stored in Keaper all the time, which of course that he guessed that when he told Cecil to give two of his weapons, his one final stand.

Until he had made his sacrificed, and he surely developed a newest weapon that equals the 'sword' that first wielded, but also a 'whip' of his. Even though that because there are 'three' weapons on his possession:

The 'Sword' can burn and electrocutes everything in It's path.

The 'Blaster' can shoot in long distance, short range combat, and multi-element rounds.

And the 'Whip' can lashed anything and binds foes, and also become the secondary sword itself, and not to mention, 'tame' the Grimm.

 **(AN: I will tell you what the 'whip' was. And soon which it will be announced.)**

But now, as he keeps glancing at the grave, and until he continues, after his greeting to his late father.

 **(MGS4 - Guns of the Patriots OST: Father and Son – Starts)**

"Listen…if you can hear me on heaven…I would like to say…I'm sorry, for everything that I called you 'idiot' when you broke my promise…I didn't know about regarding Atlas was attempt to get your hands on your armor…I'd heard from Cecil after you died, and had your armor sealed on our house…why didn't you tell me about this… If you told me your reason, I would had taken your legacy."

In truth, when Atlas was completely disappointed about Theodor's passing, which they tried to get his armor, but until Cecil came in and took his body and weapons, so that they tried to get their hands on his corpse and the arsenals he had possessed.

Cecil had painted Theodor's armor which he had long enough for hold them until taken the armor and weapons when it was finished and hid it elsewhere.

So, as much as afterwards, the people in Sunnyville was aware about Theodor's death, which made a great sacrificed…

And so…buried the greatest and powerful champion on Sunnyville around, and the memory will never forgotten, and also they build a statue of Theodor Dengel for honorable.

"Is this why you leave for the mission…to save me and Mu…is this what those bastards from Atlas wanted your newest armor, and arsenal that you have developed; and also the White Fang had heard about they wanted the latest arsenal you have… I mean…you are surely being a badass dad…after all, I wasn't expect about you have finished your project…"

Athrun sighed about how he talks to his father onto his grave even more for wanted to say to him, and he continues.

"Dad… You were an idiot…for all those years, Is this…what you wanted us become strong? Is this…what you believe in us for saving this world from darkness? Is this…really wanted to do for you have done for your actions…"

A simple tear flows into his eye for how his speeches, he couldn't hold himself about how sad his father's sacrificed.

"You are the greatest dad on this planet…Isn't that…what you fought for? You and Mom surely did everything it could to help people in the World of Remnant… And I understand, about how I was stubborn about the meaning what you did… And I understand…the truth behind your courage…and all as well as protecting us from the enemies… At last…I will…carried your legacy…dad…and thank you…for being a dad."

With the final word on Athrun's mouth for he had respected his father's moment, suddenly a large gust of wind that causes the red-orange teen felt the breeze which means it was sign of his father had respond.

"Well dad…I'll be seeing you…"

And so with that saying goodbyes to his father, Athrun disappeared via teleportation semblance, seeing the flowers were laying on the grave of Theodor…

 **(MGS4 - Guns of the Patriots OST: Father and Son – Ended)**

 **==Later==**

Athrun was on the distance, he was walking around the dirt road, which he cannot got the extendable residential area that he had known that there, if anyone will know about him being here into the this place, first is since the main town of Sunnyville is the entrance to the bigger residential area, which it is also surrounded by walls on the same materials, while the store and the convenience store as well.

After all, the people that he knew will be recognized, and so as he took out a hooded cloak to conceal himself, leaving his hood down, without anyone suspicious, so he decide went to the 24-hour store and buys some lunch, which he was aware there's a Huntsman or Law-enforcement outpost right besides the bar.

Addition bonus, he place a red bandana that covered his hair, and bio-face mask to covered his face, and also his trusted shades on his eyes.

 **==Enter the 24-hour Convenience Store==**

Once the hooded Athrun enters the store, causes the person on the registered who had suspicious about this man.

"Are you new here?"

That questioned the incognito Athrun, which he will shift his voice to replied.

"Yes."

As he continue to select some food for some lunch, as he select anything to buy, while the person who was in registered question,

"So…why are you here…Athrun?"

Making Athrun flinches for he had his covered blown, before he tried to hide, and he interjected.

"Don't worry kiddo; you're secret safes with me."

Making Athrun sighed in relief, as he lowered his face mask turns to him.

"How the hell did you know it was me, Mr. Dave?" He questioned. **(2)**

The owner of this store is Dave Kern, which he knew Athrun and Mu were kids when running outside the walls of Sunnyville, which considered a wall to keep the Grimm from going through, while they had the rocket launcher wielders and grenadiers for doing anti-air units.

He was introduced by Theodor and Cecil to their sons/nephews, when coming into this store about years ago, before Theodor was still alive.

He was happen be a skilled huntsman wielded only a (Gnasher) Shotgun, 2 pair of Pistol (DOOM 3), and (Markza) Sniper Rifle for his self-defense, which it was hidden underneath his counter, he did recommended hidden his weapons well when he purchase it in blacksmith and/or factory that reproduce some arsenals.

He had hidden a shotgun underneath his counter, while the pistol on the office of his desk, along with at the second floor that happens to be his home as well, along with the Sniper Rifle as well.

Surely he was well armed, and so, back to the story.

"Is not that hard for you always wore the same shades." Dave replied, making Athrun mentally cursed about he should had wore a different shades rather than his favorite one.

Athrun sighed in defeat, as he went to the counter, and decide to eat here for a while, and he replied.

"Went to my home, giving something that belongs to…regarding when I pay respects to dad."

Making Dave shocked in surprised about for all those years when he was young man who hated his father for didn't fix his toy plane. After his death, he was been adopted by their uncle Cecil.

"That's…good to hear, for all those years when you are being stubborn to denied Theodor." Dave said relief for Athrun gotten changed after for those years.

Within minutes later, Athrun got a frozen food of lasagna and also a can of orange soda.

As Dave counted in the cash register for the meals he had purchase, and asked.

"Dine in, or takeout?"

"Dine in." Athrun replied, as until counted the money that cost, as he places 5 liens: 1 silver, 2 dark orange, and 2 blue.

As Dave takes it, and place it inside into the cash register, as he take the food box into the microwave gave at least minute(s), as within later too long for the meal is ready, while Athrun was waiting instead of being impatient and complained.

Afterwards Athrun took the food and drink before he place the box and took out a plastic fork to give him, and then the red-orange teen went to the table that he needed to keep his face away from the onlookers and the townsfolk who knew his presence.

Athrun starts eating his lunch, which he needed to keep his touch and had his semblance prepared for no time.

"So…why going home? And why aren't you with your team? What happen to you guys during the Fall of Beacon?"

As he paused his eating for a sudden question of Dave, as he sighed for Dave's questions.

"It was 'Failure' Fall of Beacon, Mr. Dave. And I…messed up, really badly." He replied.

"Why, young man?" Dave asked, wasn't so sure about Athrun wasn't went well.

"Because I thought Mu died in the mission, and now he's back, and alive." He replies and explained.

"Tell me everything, son…"

Within minutes later a long explanation, during afterwards in Vale, while Dave was listening. It sure does when everything completely mess when he was been stubborn the fact about seeing Mu was alive.

"…that's that, Mr. Dave. Here we are, sitting on the table of this store eating lasagna and orange soda." He finished, as he took a sip on his can of orange.

"I see…and that would mean you're here for that 'armor'."

There is no point for hide it any longer, which of course that Theodor had told him about his secret development of the armor he had developed.

"Yeah…this is why I'm here…"

As Athrun finished drinking his soda, and then stood up onto his seat, and went to the exit before heading out, as he opens the door and left the store and went to the direction to the south.

Leaving Dave on the counter, with a smile on his face for seeing how Athrun had came around about how paying respects to his father.

"I hope you made your decision…and I hope your son will face the greatest enemy that he will face…Theodor."

 **==Time Skipped==**

Athrun was arrived his destination, before referred from 'quick detour' to the place he haven't return for years after Mu's 'death', right now, which before he had runaway and took Mu's main weapon which belongs to his biological father Theodor.

After take a quick lunch in Dave Kern's store, which afterwards that he will be on his way.

When he had considered the man as a father when the only he father he cared the most, is Cecil, his uncle.

He was standing on…his house, about a single story house, sighed relief for how long since he got back in Sunnyvale. Even he would sneaked in, passing through the streets, without the guards on the duty without suspicious or any townspeople for making sure that he was not been unseen by anyone who has ties with anyone such as his brother and friends.

He sighted, and muttered. "…Home Sweet Home."

 **==Enter Dengel Residence, Entrance Hallway==**

 **(AN: This house for the Dengel Family was based from the home or Clinic of Black Jack in anime. So just look at it which with a following, once I will type a number of the author's note.)**

Athrun was sighed for this room is empty and someone such as a housekeeper cleaning this place up. He cannot risk turn the lights on, if anyone else will notice someone's home already before they know. Or some housekeeper had came back to check on something or forgot something before leave.

And so, he went to the right side of the hallway, where there's a room where his original father was, and then went to the door and opens it.

"It's been a while since I got home. Man, I fucking really missed this place…" **(3)**

 **==Dengel Residence, Theodor's Office==**

As the red-orange haired teleporter enters his father's office, this room is also fine in condition; filled with a simple wooden desk and comfy red chair, and turns head to the door of the armory. And then turns to a desk of his father, and also a picture frame, as he went to it, and pick it up, and turns into it to see a family picture.

Athrun was staring at the frame for a while; he was depressed about his mother died from illness. A simple shed of tear for how he misses his mother, and same goes with his father.

Once he's done, and took something WHAT's inside the picture frame, which happens to be a key card that leads to something that lies within the secrets when Theodor was been doing for those years…

"Old man…you know why I'm here…as much as I wanted to do is…to 'wear it'…" He declared.

And so with Athrun got he wanted, and went to the armory room, until he opens it, and step inside…

 **==Dengel Residence, Armory==**

Once Athrun entering their family's trophy room, this room is full collections of any kinds of Grimm had slay, which had displaying heads of the strongest; Alpha Beowolf, Ursa Major, Beringel, Goliath, and Alpha Griffon.

Then the side of the left side of this room where had display of weapons on the walls; rifles, guns, swords, spears, brute weapons, ammunition, dust, and many more. Used to supplied any munitions and Dust vials, which can't say much about having those around.

 **(AN: Think Burt Gummer's wall of Guns on Tremors,** **reach for more firepower, the camera pulls back to reveal a massive wall of guns, most of them pistols and shotguns. Several times, the guns on the wall changes position. This scene was filmed over several days and (unfortunately) several locations which meant that the wall had to be re-built from scratch more than once.)**

And also there's a display case which once belongs to his old man, right the center of this room.

When it appears to be, a suit of armor; a black bodysuit with garnet red colored armor in full set: chest-plate armor with shoulder guards, bicep, elbow guards, gauntlets, hips, knee guards, and boots. Additional that wore a brown leather robes and cape (think Obi-Wan Kenobi's Modified Clone Trooper Armor as his personal Jedi Armor).

Then there's a white utility belt that stores ammunitions, dust, items, and first-aid packs.

Lastly, a gray and red helmet with T-shape black visor and (think Jango Fett's helmet, a Mandalorian helmet).

That's the same armor his father wores, that facing his foes, Grimm, and even the greatest enemy who Theodor had faced, which because of the fine equipment that his father had build.

"Old man…I hope that I made my decision." He said while staring at the armor, before he took out a note, which it was been hidden in Keaper's secret compartments which of course that it was on the pommel of the inactive weapon.

As Athrun unfold the letter and begin to reads:

* * *

 _Athrun, if you reading this when you found this letter? There's something I would like to say to you on this letter before I died to make a sacrifice…_

 _I am sorry for not being a father to you rather than an outlaw like me, I'm sorry for broke my promise to train you…I been put a lot of times has past…I would like to tell you more than anything…_

 _Please, forgive your old man for everything, and same goes with Mu. I understand how you made a right choice…_

 _Before I passed Keaper and Crozz to you and/or Mu, there's something would like to give you, something I would had give you when you had the exact right age…_

 _When the times comes…go to our home in Sunnyville, and wear it. It's not my old armor I used to wear…but a new one that I had been build…_

 _I had been secretly developed a unique armor based on my original, and the other armor that , just for you. So you can wear it on your journey…_

 _Because, I don't had time to build set of armor for Mu. But Cecil does, my brother and your uncle will do it for me, after all, I manage to build a finest armor I could in the blueprint and not let anyone fall in the wrong hands and planning to recreate the same armor that I had build, so I had Cecil destroy it, so that no one can able to reproduce the same armor I had build, and when the time is comes for you, to wear it._

 _And I was completely aware about your…condition, when you had unlocked your teleportation semblance rather than my 'Force' Semblance. Your body, had not able to doing so, which I notice a sudden change when I was about to tell Cecil for training you._

 _Before Atlas were threaten me for his designs, and so I knew they're planning to kidnap you and Mu as a bargain chips for forcing me to develop their own suits for their 'super soldiers', ah fuck what I care about Atlas will do anything, but don't blame Ironwood and Lionheart, those two were just following orders._

 _And also the weapons I'd build so far, ever since during my younger days when I first met Ozpin and his group, when I had overwhelmed their strength, while I had Cecil take care of you two for now when Atlas or Mistral were planning to go to our settlement once I was distracted when I knew what they're planning._

 _Before that when I had time for Atlas will plan to get their hands on that armor while Cecil destroying the data and the blueprints to prevent for reproduce more, it will be disaster for cause a full-scale war._

 _That's why I had become an outlaw and prevent to declare war, and I am Patriot of this world of Remnant._

 _Hope that one day you will unlock it…_

 _And I was aware if the time is come for you're planning to retrieve Crozz or Keaper in your hands for taken from your brother who had wielded Keaper or Crozz._

 _Is possible for used them as keys to the vault, so that you can unlocked and gain access to the new armor and arsenal._

 _And so…I hope that facing the 'enemy' that Ozpin and his group was referred to, before we faced each other while facing those annoying Grimm gets into our way._

 _But…the final weapon I had finished is on my dear friend, Uzumi that I had Cecil send to him to be keeping it safe. I had entrusted that weapon, I dubbed as the 'Cannon', just like the 'Sword', 'Blaster', and 'Whip'._

 _Before I had Cecil took half of the newest weapons I manage to develop, while there is few on that vault._

 _And hope that you can continue your journey…at last, I am so proud of you, and also good luck._

 _– Theodor Dengel, your father_

 _P.S. After you reading this part? Looked at the compartment of Crozz._

* * *

It was been bothers Athrun twice about what he mean on this letter, before he had something in mind about the answers that he was looking for:

He understand his father's reasons and why he protect himself and Mu for Atlas and/or Mistral getting their hands on his developments, that armor was meant for him, while the weapons were separate ways in third pieces,

His father knew Ozpin's fraction, and being told about the 'enemy' he was facing. The both weapons that he had on his possession was also the key to his father's vault for the arsenals he had developed.

And the last part of what Athrun's father meant was, and so as he does, Athrun did the same thing as his Keaper, and suddenly that shocked in surprised of what's hidden.

It appears to be, a familiar toy plane that when he was a kid, appears to be a new and the paper itself was coated with glue and the rubber band was also made from tires.

"Is that…?"

Athrun took out a new improve toy plane which it was also hand-made, instead of paper (think of it from Gatekeepers). As he notice a note which it was right next to it, as Athrun took it out, and unfold it, and he reads:

* * *

 _Just as I promise, Athrun. I tried to fix your plane, but turns out that it will be a mess when I notice couple of scratches and tear marks on the rubber band, and so I made you a new one, until you mad at him for hating me when I broke my promise._

 _I gotten every material to spare to making a better plane as always in my part time, and so…hope you love the surprised when you are stubborn for me being broken your promise._

 _And so…I finished making the finest plane that able to make._

* * *

Athrun's tears flows into his eyes for how his father did keep his promise, for all those years, as he keeps fight off the tears who keeps flowing for how his father 'did' after all.

"Dad…I'm sorry…I would had listen to you because of my stubbornness."

Within minutes later, as he wipe his face, as he notice something in this note.

And so, he decides to continue reading:

* * *

 _Am glad that you forgive me, if you're realized it by now…_

 _Now…afterwards, this is half of this letter about how to get to my secret armor that I had build this house, this will gave you instructions._

* * *

Making Athrun shocked about his father Theodor who had design this house, had a secret armor right underneath this place.

"A secret Armory? I didn't know there is…Dad, what secrets you kept…"

Without answering, so he decide to continue reading:

* * *

 _If you want to go underground where my newest armor was? There is a secret elevator near the pinball machine._

* * *

"Pinball machine?"

As he looked around the armory, until he caught something on his eye, which there's a sweatdrop behind his back with anime-style.

"Seriously, old man; when you have pinball machine on your armory?"

Taking a sight of Athrun WAS a pinball machine; which it was a Grimm-version of the pinball game, which his father Theodor had put up some this shit for having a pinball machine.

"Okay, dad, is this kind of joke?" He said deadpanned expression, before looked over the letter again:

* * *

 _If you thought it was joke? No, it is not, I did sure have a hobby for that._ (:3)

* * *

Another sweatdrop besides it for how Theodor being sarcasm when comes for having hobbies.

"Unless there's a hidden switch on that pinball machine." He muttered, as he went to the machine, and looked around to see there is a switch, as until he check underneath and felt that there is, as he looked over underneath, which there is.

Before went to the front door of the armory, and lock it, to prevent anyone who enters.

And so, as he click it, and suddenly he was descends down that leads to the underground.

 **(AN: Think of it, as from FF7 when AVALANCE's base was 7th Heaven Bar.)**

 **Dengel Residence, Enter Underground Armory**

Athrun had arrived new location, which made him looked awestruck for seeing this new room.

And suddenly, lights came to life that illuminates this room, Athrun could not believe about seeing what's secrets that his father that he was working on. If this house has a basement, when it will be have a workshop for they have own, which would mean THIS is the workshop.

 **(AN: Think of it, as Tony Stark's workshop in basement after all, it was an awesome scene for seeing him for working his newest Iron Man armor.)**

This room filled with tools, materials, and any kinds of stuff, and suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

|"Hello, and welcome Master Athrun."|

"What the fuck!" Athrun freaked out, as he looked around that he thought someone is in this room, before drawn his Bass Cannon which he was on guard. "Who's there?"

|"I'm around here before you, Mr. Athrun."| He said, looked robotic tone.

"Alright, I'm going crazy, who the hell are you, and come on out!?" Atrhun exclaimed, demanding.

|"I am Jericho, your father create me for being this family's personal A.I., or Artificial Intelligence. My apologized for your sudden reaction, and also watch your language, young man."|

Making Athrun lowered his shotgun cannon for mentioned his father's name he had heard, and questioned. "You know dad? And 'he' made you as well?"

|"Certainly, yes; he was programming me to be your assistance for your journey. I was been waiting until the time have come."|

"So…Jericho, was it?"

|"Indeed, sir, it is my name when your father had invented me for protocol managing, system managing, and social purposes."| Jericho replied.

"Tell me when dad had made you like this?"

|"I was wired around this underground for being in the workshop of your father. So I assist him for development new arsenals when the public such as the Government of Atlas or Mitral will learn about his newfound development. To be ensuring that armor your father build will not fall to the wrong hands, and also you gotten."| The A.I. explained.

"Make sense… Wait? Uncle Cecil was been develop the new weapons for dad, then that would mean…"

|"It was a half-lie, he had Mr. Cecil had developed a secondary armor just for your brother, Mr. Alexei. At the same time, I was part of it while finishing the armor while running some tests. If they had manage to finish the newfound armor beside Mr. Theodor had develop when he had manage to seal it when two keys will return in place, and also new arsenals that your father had developed, after I had completely shutdown."|

Athrun could not believe about his father did manage finish his new armor and arsenals, not to mention, he invented an Artificial Intelligence.

"When dad invented you?"

|"Right about when you were a children, he was taking a year for doing so. And so I help making the toy plane that you always love to play."|

Athrun was understood it was day when his father Theodor was alive while working his new project, and developed new arsenal. Which he was understand why he wanted to had time to finished, and also his AI must've helping his father for finishing his important project.

And now that everything make sense, Theodor was completely

As Athrun was holding the toy plane on his hands, while staring at it, before Jericho voice spoke up.

|"Yes, this is the same plane when you played when I help Mr. Theodor invented it. I was hoping for when the old one is busted."|

Athrun couldn't help about how much a caring father did fix his heart well, which means that he will was been redeemed by his father for his actions, after all, he did surely was been a greater father that he always does.

|"Sir, would you like to sit and think?"|

As until suddenly the side of the wall begin to opens, making Athrun turn to see some sleeper-sofa which design to make a sofa into a bed, which for sleeping quarters, and also there's a kitchen for some food to make.

"I don't believe it…" He muttered couldn't not believe about his father surely had a sense of designing this place, as he stood up, and replied to Jericho. "Sure Jericho, I needed some rest for coming all the way by to Vale."

|"Indeed, I was aware about the incident in Vale."|

"Oh, do tell…" He said, as he lay down onto the sofa, with a sighed, suddenly the lights suddenly lower it for needed some shade of dark.

"Jericho…tell me everything what my father is doing all those years?"

|"Certainly, starting playback records of Theodor's progress…"|

 **==Time Skip==**

Within a long explanation about Theodor that he had been though to finished his important project, and somehow it was complete. Which of course Jericho told Athrun about how that armor was when he was developed, and also the weapons he was work on which been recommended for separations:

Five of them that his father Theodor had create was here on this underground workshop, while his 'Blaster' is among them, besides the new armor of his.

Then five of them while the 'Whip' is on his uncle's possession, which he will give it to Mu/Alexei once he'll give them to him, along with the secondary armor that Cecil had finished.

And lastly is on Athrun's childhood friend and love interests Cagalli, who had her father hidden on Haven for safeguarded to make sure that no one has ever get their hands on. It will be disastrous for falling on to the wrong hands.

The latest weapon that his father develop is now on the hands of Uzumi Attha, which he is the only person his father trusted with, so which only two keys can unlock it.

"So…is this what you're waiting for me for unlock it and wear it?" Athrun questioned about the armor and the weapons that his father had develop.

|"Yes sir, this is what I was hoping for you to ready."|

"Then let's go…" Athrun declared, before he stood up onto the sofa, and went back to the workshop. "So, where is it now?"

|"Right here, sir."|

Suddenly the floor itself started to opens up wide to reveal to be a trap door, and then two pedestal-like objects elevated up before Athrun, which appears to be looked technological.

 **(AN: Think from Fifth Element Film regarding 'Perfect Weapon'.)**

As Athrun approaches them, as he was wondering about those devices, and questions. "Say Jericho, how am suppose to do with those? I mean, I don't know about that?"

|"I would suggest use the keys that were referred to your weapons, Keaper and Crozz."|

Athrun was tensed about he never thought about two of the weapons were the keys to unlock his father's newest weapon, as he took them out, as he notice the colors on the pedestal-like objects; black and white, making Athrun realized about Keaper is a black weapon and Crozz is the silver-white weapon, which means that those were keys after all when according to the letter from Theodor.

 **(Assassin's Creed 3 OST: Temple Secrets – Starts)**

As Athrun place Keaper, the black weapon on the black pedestal; and Crozz, the silver weapon on the silver pedestal, as suddenly both weapons is lights up with each other: Keaper is emits with red energy with flaming background while Crozz is emits a blue energy with static backgrounds.

Suddenly, which several of trap doors opens itself, and suddenly elevates up onto the weapons, which causes Athrun looked astonishing for seeing weapons was been floating on the anti-gravity display slabs on the base of the pedestal-like objects.

Among the arsenals, was his Father's 'blaster', its design is carbine with a pump-action mechanism. Which Athrun can tell it was called: Energy Shot Rifle. **(W1)**

And there's another weapons among the room; one of them is a pistol, then a double-barreled shotgun, another is minigun, then rocket launcher, and lastly is looked like a cannon that hold two hands. Additional is some modifications that allows to swap tactics for arsenal and tactical gadgets.

Turns out, it was surrounded by barrier that protects anyone who attempts to steal the weapons and armor, and also there's a pair of metallic boots, except it doesn't cover the topside and they have thrusters on the calves. **(E1).**

Athrun had known it was extra thrusters which he had Icarus' wings and Boots of Hermes, according to Jing, his relics was bonded into him, so that most of his new equipments will be bonded as well. **(E0).**

And then there's also another wall that is right besides the living/sleeping quarters begin to flips sideways, which made Athrun awed more for seeing that he was wanted to his father's latest armor, and his legacy:

And now, seeing a suit of armor, but it looked far more advance then anything Atlas had made for their military, in the last few decades and most likely wouldn't for a long time to come. But it looked fare more durable and had obviously seen combat in the past.

This suit is mostly dark red, silver, black, and garnet in color. The main body pieces is dark red and black joint pieces; such as the elbows, knees, and the torso. It looked more futuristic and just badass all together. **(4)**

Athrun felt a pull in his chest that led him towards the suit. Like a part of him was reaching and calling for it, and suddenly his hands move itself auto-piloted and then he twisted two of weapons clockwise just like a key is been unlock, and suddenly that the barrier that protects them had faded.

 **(Assassin's Creed 3 OST: Temple Secrets – Ended)**

Stepping forward the armor until he stood before it, his face reflected in the red visor of the helmet and looking back at him.

"…Well, guess this is for me…" He said smirking at the armor onto his eyes.

|"Indeed, sir, that's the Praetor Armor, it was your father's masterpiece, after his passing, which this suit of armor was meant for you, Mr. Athrun."|

"Oh…man, what a badass armor." He muttered commentary. Completely understand that suit is called.

As he reached out, his hand touching the chest plate of the suit, before an explosion of images flooding his mind.

…A while scattered moon…

…A barren wasteland with rocky terrain and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground…

…The sky is stained a dark red…

…A red glowing eyes of a feminine gaze at him, along with the others with different creatures of Grimm…

…A strange four relics, along with two figures which had glowing orbs onto their chest; light and darkness is right between the relics and two figures…

 **(AN: Having the Religion in RWBY about the brothers of light and darkness, and the relics as well.)**

The images came to a sudden stop, Athrun was now standing wearing the armor and holding the helmet in his hands. His helmet's visor was tinted and obscured his face, but if you looked closely, you can faintly make out his jaw-line.

He couldn't explain it, but the images awoke memories that were not his own, yet filled him with understanding. There was so much more to his new body then slightly different looks. His father surely did made some adjustments for his new found arsenal into his hands.

His resolve becoming as solid as steel, as he wipe a bit of dust from the helmet's visor, and turning it around in his hands, and slipping it over his head, clicking it into place with the rest of the suit.

The HUD (Heads-Up Display) came online with data scrolling across it, as it calibrate, heath and armor monitors appearing in the bottom left corner and an ammo counter reader for his weapon coming up on the bottom right.

Notice that his new relics on his possession are now bond with the armor he had wore.

Rolling his shoulders, the suit fitting like a glove and was comfortable despite how big and heavy it looked, his father surely did make it heavy if you ask me, he turn to the room, and spoke up to Jericho.

"Jericho, can you tell me about this armor?"

|"Of course, sir, I will give you an example of the Praetor Armor. This armor is equip any upgradable parts for adjust this suit. Not only that, you father invented a device that allows to made your weapons on your possession turn into pixels. It's one of the features that you had learned about the armor, when you suit up, aside from enhanced strength, any weapons you found or possession would be sent to a digital inventory within the suit itself for safe keeping where he could access it at any time you wished. And as long as it has a Pip-boy's data as well."| Jericho explained.

"Cool, so I can carry anything that means didn't bother about having heavy equipment." Athrun said in his suit of armor, looked impressed about his father's development.

As he slam his palm into his fist which made a huge boom for having a kickass weapon.

|"But my scan indicates that you got new arsenals on your possession. Can you tell me what it was, sir?"|

"Oh, those belong to Jing, he give me an awesome weapons and relics that might useful for my journey." Athrun replied, as he took out the Blades of Chaos into his hands, and notice the chains been wrap around his forearms, which means that he bond those weapons to his.

Followed by the Nemean Cestus gave him a triple of his strength that simple punch an armor of the Goliath and easily kill a Boarbatusk in one punch, then next is the tenso swords, and lastly the Kuga, the Sky Fang sword.

And notice that the wings of Boots of Hermes is added into his shins, and wings of Icarus spurts out onto his back, and also the Golden Fleece onto his right arm, which means that he can able to hold into it as long as it was considered part of his arm and upgradable.

|"I see…interesting."| Jericho said fascinated. |"There's the Delta V Jump Boots for your suit, which give you a double jump and get mobility."|

"Yeah, I notice." Athrun replied, as he went the pair of boots with thrusters, and then grab one and examine it, and then place it onto the floor and then followed by the other, and put it on.

As he give some test as he jump into the air, and until being the jump boots' thrusters burst out that give him an extra jump, and landed into the ground.

"Groovy." He commented.

As his eyes had looked through his visor to see one of the weapons he was nearby, then he approaches the pedestal-like display which appears to be a double-barreled shotgun that just like they had for the law-enforcement.

"Jericho, what's dad made another double-barrel shotgun among this room?" Athrun questioned to the A.I.

|"That was a modified shotgun that your father had developed, he named 'Super Shotgun: Hellhound', he had been come up with some other ideas based when comes for having most illegal ammunition when he had found some ideas…he had create any munitions, he found an idea which most of the people never thought about it.|

"No kidding…Hellhound, huh, I liked that."

Athrun grabbed the double-barreled break-action shotgun (from DOOM 2016), as he examine it, and then break opens, and looked over the barrel see if it's fine condition, and close it in place. As he held it in two arms, aim it in the collarbone without a butt-stock.

"What kind of munitions, Jericho?"

|"8 gauge, sir…"|

 _'Whoa, dad, you're a badass. And its smarts, too.'_ Athrun thought looked amazed for his father's munitions he had developed. "What kind?"

|"Magnum shell, Lead slug, and coins as well."| The A.I. answered. **(5)**

"Coins? Why dad uses coins as ammo?" Athrun asked confused.

|"It is because of its useful for gives more spread and more damage to enemies."|

"Whoa, I guess you got the point." He said.

|"And also you can make more as well, and same goes with rest of the ammunition for your arsenal."| Jericho concluded.

"Yeah, true, true…" Athrun confirmed the A.I.'s point, as he lowered the shotgun. "I'm going to stay here for a week? My schedule for my ship to Haven while the innkeeper give the people who come here waiting arrives about the same time. So…I guess I'll stay here to train with those weapons that dad got me until the end of the week."

|"Yes, I was aware the schedule in the town just about far north. And I will give a training range on the side of this room."|

"Thank you, Jericho." He appreciated.

 **==Time Skip – 1 Week and 6 days later==**

Athrun improved and learned to make more coin ammunition for his shotgun, while he trained with other weapons of his.

 **(AN: I give Athrun some weapons from DOOM 2016. Having a badass if you asked me.)**

The first was an EMG Pistol fires an energy bullets with unlimited ammo, while charged shot at the target, it looks weak, but also useful for his backup sidearm. After he did trained with his Super Shotgun, because of its power and recoil is massive which because of the 8 gauge and while the coin shot had slight recoil because it's completely zero.

Next is a Gauss Rifle, it serves as Sniper rifle when before had started to equip them with modifications, it's powerful and accurate with a long-range capabilities, which he had manage to finished training with his newfound sniper rifle and also a Siege weapon.

Next is a Chain-gun, its better and badass as Coco's minigun of hers, which there's a mod allows to neither to had the rotator will spins when firing, and also insert a triple multi-barrel turrets making a lot firepower that rips anything being a mobile turret.

And lastly a one badass Rocket Launcher, it's good for seeking targets, and also detonation; due with the large blast radius and high damage, it is useful against all but the fastest enemies, which thank to its modification.

And also some equipment that might useful for his journey, some of grenades and holographic device that his father had develop, using it as a distraction, which just like its prototype.

Before that, Athrun had studied the weapons that Theodor, his father had developed, he spend days for learn more about those weapons, while the half of them is with his uncle Cecil. So which those will give it to his brother, once he will be going to Haven, which the fact that he will meeting up with his childhood friend once according to Jericho about the most powerful weapon that his father had develop was on the hands of the most trusted friend, and so he decide to obtain it once he will be depart to Haven.

Back to the story, as Athrun had finished prepared for anything, as he loaded a mag onto one of his father's weapon, the Energy Shot Rifle, which he took it out onto the last pedestal that contains it.

Now, Athrun was wearing his newfound suit of armor for his upcoming journey in hands, as he had wore a helmet to see a display of the counter of the weapons' ammunition about 100% units.

The Energy Shot Rifle is carbine weapon, which had multiple-purpose for loaded any kinds of Dust Crystals for ammunition.

 **(AN: Another side note about those dust rounds that carbine energy rifle that based from Sazabi's is based from Contra's weapons.)**

Theodor surely created special munitions for his carbine rifle, which had multiple firing modes for energy projectiles: Rapid-fire, semi-auto, linear beam, scattershot due the pump-action, and charged shot.

And also loaded with dust; fire that shots plasma beam with molten heat, and create flamethrower, lightning that fires homing energy, and ice beam that able to freeze anything. Most of the dust rounds were special useful for purposes such as: ice will extinguish the fire, and fire will melt the ice.

After all, which those weapons were loaded with modification when comes of the best arsenal that his father had developed, as the fact that they're most destructive arsenal that they get.

Now that Athrun had finished learned about how to use, recreate, and modified any arsenal that he had needed. As he loaded some energy rounds, then suddenly the magazine gives a weapon lights it up means it's loaded, and then aim his carbine into its sights.

As he squeeze the trigger and fires a barrage of energy rounds at the target.

 **(AN: Think and hear the sound effect of Samus' Arm Cannon in Metroid: Prime.)**

Athrun was been exercise was on the part of this room that Theodor had been building it about who have a targeting ranch, which give him access to taking live firing training.

As much as he needed time to get his new skills up and running, which within a week, he did sharpen up his skills with the Blades of Exile of his which useful, which training is put some get use.

Once he finished a last amount of rounds, and that it was out of ammo, which notice there's a counter on both sides of the mag. **(6)**

"Well, that was an awesome weapon…well, better test out some elemental rounds." He said, as ejects the magazine and took the mag that had a red colored paint represents fire, while light blue is ice, and yellow is lightning with black decorated marks.

"Let's start with fire…" He begins.

As he loaded the fire dust magazine with a decorated with small flame, and then aim his sights,

*Bang!*

When he pulls the trigger that fires a pure molten energy beam that emblazoned the barrel, as he ejects its clip onto the table.

"Then next is ice…" He said concluded.

He grabs blue magazine with a snowflake mark, and loaded into the carbine rifle.

*Bang!*

Another one that he pulls the trigger that fires a potent beam blast of ice discharges from the barrel.

"…Now for that, is lightning." He finished.

Athrun grabs the yellow magazine and loaded into the carbine energy rifle.

*Psshhh!*

As he pulls the trigger that fires a three oscillating waves of energy onto the barrel.

Athrun lowered his father's carbine energy rifle onto his hands, as he glance at it.

|"Would you like some soda and snacks, Mr. Athrun."|

That voice wasn't Jericho, it was a female A.I. was also invented by Theodor as well. Which because…he making 4 of them, which two of them were Jericho and a female one.

"Oh, thank you, Pepper." Athrun appreciated, as he took off his helmet, and until one of the robot helpers that been carrying a tray of his snacks and drinks. **(7)**

Which it was happens to be Atlas' oldest models, the AK-130. Which Theodor somehow took 2 or 3 of them for creating a bodyguards and helpers for his important project, while Jericho is also his being his A.I.

"Thanks Dummy." He appreciated, as he takes the can of soda, and took some slips into the drink.

All the training that Athrun had been has passed over a week, which today that its finally gotten the time has come to depart to Haven once he will return to the nearby town that he was going.

Athrun was sighed for how he will going back to town for departure, and surely for he needed a ride and also going back the town for the ferry arrives.

As he took the bag of potato chips, and went to the sleeping quarters/living room for some for some rest, which he will leave by dusk, while munching his snack of his for once he will finished his time for going.

"Jericho, what's the news about on Vale?" Athrun asked the A.I. about the resent events to updated.

|"Remain unchanged, the same usual reports about the Attack on Vale, while the four kingdoms were high alert and had the kingdom walls on lockdown when any suspicious activity will confirmed when Cinder and her group will be found."| Jericho answered with explanation.

"I see…" He said understanding about Cinder and her bitches did made a mess after all. "…and the White Fang?"

|"The branch fraction of Adam Taurus who had under Sienna Khan's leadership was been remain in the shadows. News indicated that he was crippled by Gaara Sabaku of Team SSGN on Beacon."| Jericho answered.

"Damn, Gaara surely did give a number on him." He muttered commentary about Gaara's work who humiliated Adam.

Athrun was keeping tracks on Vale on the outside, while Jericho is an infiltration A.I. and also potential to hack the system and copied the files without suspicious. It's been a week for he had gain some info about something is going on in the outside world, and also recording some police transmission for learned about some crime and activities.

Athrun finishes his snack, as until one of the droids approaches him and give a trash and burn it into a nearby bin which its best interests to thrown the trash.

"What time is it, Jericho?"

|"5:01pm, sir."|

Athrun was tensed about he was on right behind schedule, as he stood up and clap his hands.

"Oh good, I guess it's time for me to leave."

|"And what that might be, sir?"| Jericho questioned.

"The boat will arrive the town by 6:20pm; I will use my semblance to get there, because of my limit when I had to use it." He explained answers to the A.I.

|"I see, in that's the chase, you're plan to departs to Anima?"|

"Hell yeah, I was hoping that went well, if you ask me. To see a friend of mine, and also find that latest weapon that dad was develop, so I was hoping that I had time to face that 'bitch'." Athrun replied, as the last part referred wasn't Cinder, but also 'she' did made a mess. "I thought she was…but also continues to use me as a slave or attack dog of hers as well."

|"I see…"| Jericho said understand for Athrun's reason.

An hour later, Athrun pack the gear while he had stored them into a digital pocket-dimension for his departure, and also taken some equipment along with materials for some ammunition.

Once Athrun finished pack everything, as he before he went to the elevator, and until Jericho spoke up.

|"Sir, before you go, I would like to accompany you for your journey."|

That surprises Athrun before stopping in his tracks and turns to the room.

"Are you sure, Jericho?" He asked, sounded serious from the A.I. that his father had developed.

|"Correct sir, I assist your father years ago, before, so I would like to come with you as well. And so it will be honored to be your companion. Which I will link myself into the Praetor Armor."|

Athrun was disbelief about the A.I. will accompany for his journey, as until with a smile on his face.

"Sure, Jericho. I would love to have someone accompany me." He said happily for he needed some companion for his journey.

|"Before we depart, I would like to have an acquired an upgrade for your weapon Keaper."|

That surprises Athrun more about Keaper needed a new badass upgrade.

"Are you serious?"

|"Indeed…place Keaper in the pedestal on the center of this room."|

 **(Castlevania - Lord of Darkness OST: Relics of the Brotherhood – Starts)**

As suddenly another pedestal-like elevates up, before the trap door is opened, as Athrun approaches it, and then place Keaper into the open slot that fits his weapon for upgradable enhancement.

 **(To Tobi-Yaza: I had your version of Keaper for some upgrade, if its okay.)**

And suddenly, a purple light glowing which surrounds the weapon, Keaper; as the side hatch close together and starting the process for the weapon's upgrade.

 **(AN: Think that Gabriel had Upgraded the Combat Cross some enhancement for making it into a 'Vampire Killer'. Which having a Laser sword, or beam saber, or lightsaber will be a good use.)**

Within seconds, the pedestal is engulf with purple light, and then the hatch of the weapon opens that reveals to see Keaper is engulf with a surge of purple energy, as Athrun takes it, as he examine it.

 **(Castlevania - Lord of Darkness OST: Relics of the Brotherhood – Starts)**

And suddenly that surprises Athrun for seeing a purple beam shoots out on the handle, which emits up a beam sword.

"No way…an energy sword." Athrun said looked disbelief for couldn't believe about his father had gotten a new upgrade for Keaper. **(W2)**

|"Mr. Theodor didn't want Keaper to be a weapon of destruction when having 4 forms, so he sealed this form so that you can uncover its full potential."|

"So…I thought the scythe was the 'full' potential of Keaper." Athrun said thought back about Keaper's potential.

|"It was, Mr. Athrun. The Scythe and the Laser Blade are two full potential forms of Keaper. Mr. Theodor would if the public knew about the laser sword technology, which of course, that when Atlas will took interests on Theodor when that happens. And so he decide to remain secrecy for long enough to had that blade is surfaced."| Jericho explained. **(8)**

Athrun had never thought about for this weapon was been well hidden for how much that long. And so which the fact that Theodor was did everything that he could to protect its secrets, and also surely that Atlas was interests the technology and Mistral was interests in the armor or maybe when they overheard from Heavy Metal Gear Company.

And so, which the fact that his father was indeed keeping secrets, and so that Athrun had uncover them, and then surely that he will prepared for anything he could.

As Athrun glance at the Keaper for having new enhancement for the weapon, which he will use it when the time will come.

"Thanks dad, for everything." Athrun appreciated.

|"Mr. Athrun…it's time."|

Hearing the A.I. is now Athrun's companion, as he turn his head into the terminal set up that was on the next to the secret elevator that where he was came in.

As he approaches it, before grabbing the helmet, and then tap the screen of the terminal, and then it starts up.

|"Good…Now beginning the process…"|

Athrun waiting for the process is finished in the terminal, as within a minute later and then the screen flashes of with a signs: 'Process Complete'.

"Alright…" Athrun said cheered for seeing his companion had the process is finished, as he pressed the button on the screen.

"The process…is complete." The AI said just as the small chip came out of a slot besides the screen. Athrun taking it and then glance at the chip into his hands, and then close it gentle around it.

Until Pepper spoke up, when Jericho was now Athrun's companion.

|"Mr. Athrun, place the chip into to the back of the helmet."| The feminine A.I. instructed.

Making Athrun nod from confirmed, as he grab the helmet, and then turns around the helmet, as he blinked when he saw a small slot an inch below where the back of the head would be.

Looking from the chip to the slot, he decided to go for broke. Slipping the helmet back on and sealing it in place, he took VEGA's backup and slipped it into the spot he found.

The chip went in without difficulty and clicked when fully inserted, and then Athrun puts it on, and then his HUD flared brightly around the outside, 'Reconfiguration in Progress' flashed across his visor along with a loading bar that filled quickly over the course of a few seconds.

When it finished the text changed to 'System Rebooting' before everything settled back to the way it was before.

 _'…Did it work?'_ Athrun thought to himself, nothing felt different. "Hello? Jericho? You there?"

Nothing happened for a few beats, then a symbol appeared on the top left corner of his HUD, the label with small letters as: 'J.E.R.I.C.H.O.'.

|"Hello, Athrun Dengel. How may I be of assistance?" The A.I.'s voice filtered inside the helmet.

Athrun smiled for how he heard he gotten his personal AI link to his suit.

"I guess that means you my partner now, Jericho. You have any difficulties in here?" He said.

|"Indeed. The praetor suit is very different than the system I was programmed for. Like your father when I was link into his suit as well. It was surprisingly easy for me to adjust to such new surroundings. And I must say for having new system that I was processing is more focus since I am not spread out though multiple channels."| Jericho reply and explained.

"It's no problem, my friend. And you won't let me down like when you help dad." He said.

|"Indeed, sir. I will keep you update for this journey, and intercepts communications. And I have tons of my backups for unsure that I will update the latest vital files. At last, I had tons of hardware for protection from computer virus to hack in, and I was aware something is happen on Vale when Atlas' troops turn rogue when Cinder's group had attempt to framed Atlas."|

"I like to hear that, Jericho. And I'm sure that everything will if those sons of bitches will not know what hit them…But now, let's kick some ass when I'm going."

Jericho was silent processing what it had to told. Which the fact for the red-orange haired teen for sure that he will get everything is settled.

|"That's good to hear, sir…and I'm starting to think that I would like to give you a final gift."|

"A 'final gift'?" Athrun asked confusingly for what he was talking about.

|"Affirmative, go to the surface, before packing up some supplies. And Pepper had prepared it for your sudden return."| The Male AI replied.

 **==Time skip, Outside of Dengel Residence==**

Athrun is making back to the surface when he steps out into the house, while after packing up some supplies into the digital pocket dimension.

Once he was outside of the house which he was on the left side of the house which had a open clearing, as until Athrun spoke up.

"Jericho, why am I here again?" He said wondering about this area.

|"You'll see, sir…Pepper?"|

|"Acknowledge…"| Pepper respond.

Suddenly, the ground is started the shake, making Athrun stumbled a bit, and suddenly that something the ground that covered in grass is started to open, and suddenly a hatch-like trap door opens up, and something elevates up into the surface, which made Athrun looked stunned for seeing something appeared before him.

It was garage that holds two people that Athrun couldn't believe about how Theodor did adjusts the house for having its own garage.

As Athrun went to the entrance, and then the automatic roller shutter started to opens up, and which made his eyes widen for seeing what's inside:

It appears to be his father's old motorcycle, the 'Lone Wanderer'; it's a retro-style motorbike and the color scheme is dirty garnet red, lastly had its name into the fuel tank.

 **(AN: It was from Fallout 4, which because of the idea was went good because of I'd read the latest story called 'Ranger of Remnant'. So I decide to have that bike for Theodor Dengel, aka Francis Legend. If Tobi-Yaza had gotten that idea right now.)**

"Is that dad's bike? You're telling me that you'll planning ride 'Lone Wanderer'." Athrun stated.

|"No sir, I mean…'that' besides your father's bike."| Jericho replied, as Athrun caught into his sights for seeing there's a tarp that covered something before without notice.

"Oh, ahh, silly me." Athrun said embarrassed, as he went to the covered tarp that. "And I wonder what's behind 'this' curtain."

As he grab the tarp, and then pulled it out and which made Athrun's eyes widen, and then before quickly take off his helmet and he couldn't believe what kind of bike that his father had been doing all those years.

Now, the bike that he uncovered happens to be a newly kind of bike that only Theodor had made. This kind of bike can carries 2 rather than have a sidecar, and performing exceedingly well on both pavement and rugged off-road terrain. They had wide tires and no cover or windshield, allowing for the second passenger to provide fire support for the driver.

"No. Fucking. Way…" He said looked disbelief for seeing such a unique bike.

|"THIS is what your father was working on."| Jericho's voice into the helmet on the ground.

Athrun went to the bike and examine it by touching it about how it was so magnificent design.

|"Mr. Theodor called it: Gear Mule. It is a newly series motorcycle that your father had manufacture based on the Rat Bikes…and I was hoping that if you are old enough to ride it."| Jericho explained. **(9)**

As Athrun had dream for having a coolest bike in the town, which he was jealous for having an most awesome and fastest bike, and which he ALWAYS wanted a coolest bike for sure.

|"And more importantly, it was gift for you as well from your father."| Pepper added.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Athrun said couldn't find any right words about how his father was manage to manufacture the coolest bike around.

With he hopped onto his new ride, and started up the engine, then listens to the music of the sound of the roaring melody.

"Smooth~." Athrun muttered for feeling shaking for the engine of this bike.

 **==Time Skip==**

After Athrun gotten his new ride, and then he is prepared to departs for his journey to Haven. As much as he found a secret entrance that leads back the where it can that leads to the settlement, it was among the forest according to Jericho, it was on the shoreline.

After saying farewell to Pepper A.I. for his sudden departure.

As he was board on his newly bike with his helmet on his hands, which he is prepared to put it on, before looked at tunnel that leads to back to the entrance, as he turns his head to the settlement within the distance.

"Sorry folks, I cannot able to see you guys when I was back…and hopefully that if some of my friends such as Betty or Naruto…"

With a sighed on his mouth as Jericho spoke. |"Is something is wrong, sir?"|

"No, I was…it's nothing, Jericho. It's nothing at all." He replied.

So with that, as Athrun slipped his helmet on, and then took out Energy Shot Rifle, and loaded with normal energy rounds, which he can fires a weapon with one hand, while riding on a bike.

As he place his rifle into the back, which the suit itself had magnet attachment which able to hold any weapons, on its back, easily access it.

And so with that, Athrun starts up the engine with a loud vroom, and then lift the side-stand that supports the bike.

Athrun sighed relaxed for he will prepared to leave while his eyes through the visor, and then he muttered.

"Hell…it's about time…"

*VROOM!*

With a loud boom, as Athrun rides off into the tunnel, which no where it leads…

 **==At the Location before Athrun came in==**

Two guards were on patrol around the forest for Grimm activity, and also armed with some teeth which because something different with 3 kinds of weapons.

Before those two were wore the same uniforms as the two guards within Sunnyville (also from DOOM 3), which armed with MG88s dubbed as 'Enforcer'; they been out within the walls that needed to be patrol within the forest.

One of them is armed with Compact Assault Rifle (from Quake 4) is design for marksman, which it's a select-fire automatic weapon, which it is loaded with 40 round mag and had an integrated flashlight mounted under the barrel, and a 2x scope, giving it limited sniping qualities. The scope itself has a small digital ammo counter, which is hard to see on lower graphical settings.

The second one was strapped on the side was a (Boomshot), a single-shot, pump-action grenade launcher. It fires a delay-fuse, high-explosive shell that creates a large explosion upon impact.

Which in addition, which it can fired ricocheting that allowed the user to reach enemies at awkward angles, grenades fired directly at an enemy will explode on contact.

And also his sidearm were a (Snub) pistol, which carries 12 rounds, which its cartridge is miniature rifle rounds, it looks extremely accurate, and able fire long range while aiming. And the magazine of this pistol is located in the front of the weapon rather than the handle unlike the other guards in the settlement. This is probably because of the large size of the rounds it fires, being too large to fit in the handle.

Until the patrol guard spoke up to his partner to call out.

"Hey, Shrap!" The guard called out to his partner named Shrap, which the latter that sounds and looks lazy.

"What is it, Riff?" Identified as Shrap replied, he was also armed 3 weapons; one of them on his hands was a (Markza) Marksman rifle, it is semi-automatic, had higher rate of fire and loaded with 10 rounds.

And the other one his back was a rocket launcher, which it was develop by Theodor Dengel like the (Doom 3 versions), its portable self-propelled rocket design, which it was loaded 5 rockets that carries highly-explosive rockets and reloads fairly quickly. The rockets travel only slightly faster, but their effects are much more devastating; a single rocket can kill like Jhazz of JSTR during the Vytal Festival in doubles round.

And lastly his sidearm is a (Gorgon) machine pistol, which allows for fires 8 round burst and/or fully automatic weapon. It had dual magazines folded downward for ease of reloading, but had to be folded back upwards and looked into place to enable to hydraulic feed system to work properly.

 **(AN: Those two were the RWBY versions of Red vs. Blue's Grif and Simmons: Grif is Riff and Shrap is Simmons. I…sort of gotten an idea the names from 'Sarge's Heroes'.) (10)**

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Riff asked.

"You mean that we're on this patrol as usual? I mean, we been doing this 'all' the time, while there are no Grimm around while we're doing some…boring. Although, ever since Team BAND and PLTM left for some journey while going to the Vytal Festival until this 'shit' came around." Shrap replied.

"You know what I mean, can't fucking believe Vale is a mess, although, this Cinder chick did became a criminal after all. Who the hell she is that harming many lives. Along with she allied with those White Fangs and wannabes." His partner stated.

Shrap turns to him hearing his statement about Cinder who lead the attack, and also the cooperate with the White Fang and also those human ones (namely ROOT).

"Not to mention, no one heard from the groups Betty and Murrue, and we sure-Wait, what's that noise?"

As Shrap was about continue talking, until suddenly his sentence cuts off by a fainted roaring engine of a motorcycle in the distance.

"Is that a…"

As Riff is about to answer for guessing the sound of the source, and then a blur that passes them in the dirt road.

With some of snapshots of seeing Athrun in his Praetor Armor riding his Gear Mule bike, without caught a glance on his helmeted visor that caught the guards presence. As each snapshot passes by one by one and then back to current state, as the armored rider continues drives to the road towards his destination.

Leaving two guards were speechless and confused for didn't react about someone had a newest bike that never seen had wouldn't had though how someone like him (unaware about it was Athrun) passed was went across the river and the walls.

"Okay…what the hell was that?" Shrap asked, looked confused along with Riff.

 **==Present** **, Day 21 (Week 3), Back to Uzumaki Camp house==**

Back to the present time for Naruto and his co, along with Mu's group, Team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd, noun; MaPLe BAWD), which at the same time for Athrun had went back to Sunnyville for getting the Praetor Armor that was belongs to his father about he had develop before.

As for bit for now, they had been doing their training in the past few days in week(s).

Now today is their break, now their training is nearby done, while Mu was exhausted for his week training to use an Aura bow, aka Energy bow.

He did train in a week, which the glove he wore gives him to operate by repelling Aura, making it making it far more difficult to summon his own Bow.

The first step is to simply create the Bow.

Next, Mu needs to complete a week of intense training in order to be able to use the glove effectively. This is a difficult task, as the user must keep their bow from dissipating while simultaneously firing arrows as frequently as possible. Even without the glove on, such a feat would be taxing on the wielder, and it eventually causes some injury to the wielder's hands by the end of the week.

After the week of endurance training, who is able to successfully utilize their powers while wearing the glove can thus reach much higher levels of power, as they are now far more skilled at collecting aura. His power, speed, and stamina have now all been increased to a degree which is at least equal to a higher leveled huntsman such as Ozpin's level or Glynda's.

 **(AN: I won't make it just like Uryu from Bleach, when he unleashes its full power.)**

Now, Naruto had manage to success mastered all the other eight of the tailed beast's power within him. So as much as Naruto needed some time for sure, and until he is ready to going his own journey to Haven, while C. Naruto will accompany, while Jing and Yasha will return to the Hyperion, once they will rendezvous on Haven.

So, he decide to test it out, later on, after all, which he will used it to his future enemies, it will be uses the same deception tactics as always, as some say: deception if the greatest weapon of the ninja ranks.

Now, Naruto is a Sage/Kage-level, which until C. Naruto had contacted his Fukasaku about Sage teachings. So, which the fact that when the toad elder along with the other toads had aware about parallel different dimensional worlds, and even the great elder as well, who happens to be had known Hagoromo Ootsutsuki for decades before Kaguya Ootsutsuki's tyranny that enslaved everyone.

But, improving the sage technique is the only thing to do…but, guess that Naruto did learn Toad's sage Mode, rather than Foxes, after all, they're insisted about when C. Naruto shown the mixture of C. Kurama and Toad Sage mode, which made allies with the Naruto's fox summon, so two summons is a good idea, just like the counterpart of Sasuke when he had two summoning contracts; one is the snake, and the other is a hawk.

So, guess Naruto had able to get to his alternate summoning world of the toads, until meeting Jiraiya came into the picture, and so he was a bit happy to see his pervert godfather, again.

 **(AN: Bring up Jiraiya into the picture, will be doing so for be mentioned.)**

Jiraiya told him everything about what happen back in the Elemental Nations, so much changed after Arashi, namely C. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had fix the problems.

With the elders and advisors of the leaf are declared dead, the civilian council were devastate since they are now disbanded, and had them replaced with fresh new seeds, instead for corrupted, they formers were only sees the ninja as resource and/or tools, which they cannot pay anything for the ranks or ordering around.

Since then, with the Fire Daimyo had completely disappointed and furious on them when the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju did formed a council, so he had ordered the Hokage to disband and arrest for their actions who had side with Danzo, they been sentence for 20 years in prison into the deep of the prison, so that will be 'never see the light of day'. The Second Hokage was a fool for forming the council for keeping the village intact, but he did made a mess, so with C. Naruto had clean it up with new fresh ones who had good side who sees Naruto as a hero rather than a demon.

C. Naruto/Arashi give a proof about Danzo's death to Naruto's Jiraiya and show his head about that he is now dead, which turns out that former civilian council is now shocked and disbelief for seeing their 'Hokage' or 'Hidden Leaf' (aka Konoha), or 'god' is dead by the heads of Arashi (C. Naruto, which they weren't aware about two Narutos).

Even though before showing them his Rinnegan, the most powerful Bloodline which its more greater than the Uchiha's Sharingan because of relations of all the clans like: Senju, Kaguya, and the Uchiha. Which the fact that he is been dubbed, as the 'Second Sage of Six Path'.

 **(AN: I don't know why I read VFSNAKE's stories, which it was good idea for having something regarding is going on in Hidden Leaf or Konoha after they had lost such as: losing allies, lost their reputations and respect, broke for losing money, and also population.)**

Now, as for the population, after been lied by Danzo, and the elders about the misinformation about Naruto being the Jinchuuriki had started to lost trust to each other; 45% who hate Naruto being so-called 'demon', and while 55% were praised Naruto for saving the village, not to mention respect the Fourth Hokage's dying wish.

The shinobi ranks were no longer entrusts the civilians that who been ordering around about for sure. Which of course that they're just civilians, and told them about defend 'themselves' rather than when spoil their carrier for under the military ranks, which they're weren't train ninja to begin with.

The civilians tried to call out for them with protested (while 25% were having a trust on the shinobi side), but they're completely ignored for sure, because of their ignorance and no longer trust, but only being gain mission if only the Hokage approve.

Before until the Fire Daimyo declared the hidden Leaf Village is a military dictatorship like it was suppose to be, which the civilian (most of the former) didn't like the way and/or were completely speechless about how that when the lord of the Fire Country had his decision.

Not to mention since the military strength is completely reduce since without the Jinchuuriki, if the word got out, then the Hidden Leaf village is history on the face of the ninja world (namely earth, since I had phase it up for sure).

So, half of them wanted Naruto back, along with any hidden village wanted any of their jinchuuriki back, with Bee of the Hidden Clouds were alive, while the half of them decide to leave them be for their new life there.

But now, as Naruto was completely understand of what he had heard about what his godfather said is true about Hidden Leaf is becoming the shadow of its former glory.

So far, Naruto had no concern about going back to Hidden Leaf in Elemental Nations, which they cannot took away his happiness in Remnant, and so it's best to leave him be, and accepted fate of the Hidden Leaf's punishment.

Now, until Naruto meeting the Great Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku, Gamamaru, which he and his counterpart along with Jiraiya about the vision about something is happen in the future, but he had a bad feeling about what's going to happen.

As the great toad sage was told about the vision for the rabbit goddess allied with a dark woman, which he was about over thousand years.

Which the fact this is the same toad who met the twin sons of Kaguya Ootsutsuki: Hagoromo and Hamura. He revealed to them about the sinister nature of their mother's regular ritual to the God Tree, Shinju the Ten-tailed, urging them to seek out the truth.

Once the twins learned about the people being offered to the tree (namely that became White Zetsu Army), they sought out Gamamaru to hear the whole truth about their mother's actions. Ultimately, the twins asked Gamamaru to teach them senjutsu, which he intended to do from the start.

He did trained twins, witnessed Hagoromo save his brother Hamura for being brainwashed after Kaguya had discovered their plan. And then an upcoming battle as well, then give the twins a sacred seal tag create by the Sage toads over the centuries that could revive anyone from near death once, it's a one-use seal.

From a distance, Gamamaru then watched as Hagoromo confronted Kaguya only to have to fight a brainwashed Hamura.

To Gamamura's surprise, Hagoromo chose to fatally wound Hamura to free him from Kaguya's control before using the seal to save him. This impressed Gamamaru, as it also awakened Hagoromo's Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan.

It was intense battle between the twin brothers and their mother, it was continued in months since they been keep fighting endlessly, took a massive toll on the land.

And at long last, the decisive moment came to be, when the fight was about to ended…

The powers of Hagoromo and Hamura had overcome their mother by sealing her with the famous 'Planetary Devastation', after Kaguya had begin to seal, which she give birth and create Zetsu at the final moment without the brothers had being awared. She gathered up every ounce of her energy had left to create the plant-like creature who manipulate Indra and the ninja's history, when she was sealed took hold.

That's where the birth of the tailed beast had born, Hagoromo will take care of them to be raised to trust humans and to help them, while Hamura will stay at the moon to keep safeguard their mother's prison, and watched over his brother that the world he will created.

That's where the battle had ended…

That's where C. Naruto was planning for counterattack on disrupted Zetsu's plan for revived Kaguya Ootsutsuki, if he achieve his task to revive her, then first Remnant will be the fall for humanity and declare slavery, along with the Faunus, will became Zetsus.

Hagoromo had left for journey on two purpose of his: the first is find a dwelling place for each of the nine tailed beasts that he extract the ten-tailed Shinju, so that they don't attempt to fight each other, and some people attempt to used their power for evil.

Looks like the ninja hidden village that used them for their own purpose after all. Which Hagoromor did select their homes, very carefully, And this is how Hagoromo left his journey now, for atone their crimes.

And the second was to restore the ravage land that results from the battle. They did sure made a terrible mess for how they been fought, because of the sins which they been damage the whole land around the once before Elemental Nations.

Naruto seeing Hagoromo's deeds around the nation, so that he did sure made allies while traveling. And then add the third purpose for people bond through chakra, this what he called 'Ninshu', the Ninja Creed'. About rebuilding the bridge that was been destroyed recently.

He witnessed Hagoromo's happy life for helping anything and spread Ninshu, and he got married, after Haori, his late love interest, and fathered two sons, that's where the ancestors of Senju and Uchiah had born.

Now with that, back to the present, so which each means doing the same thing as Hagoromo does…which prepared for sure for anything when that happens, when evil comes…

This is why; the older blonde counterpart of Naruto was part of Jing's plan for trained his younger counterpart and everyone for this time around with some friends of theirs for being part of. So that everything will be set in place, once Sasuke will be there, and rest of the team and the fellow comrades.

Naruto felt his brother/friend at the distance where Mountain Glenn was, which there is a special about the Six Path Yin and Yang powers, that allowing the wielders to sense each other's precense.

This journey will be going on, once reaching to meet up with others such as Ruby and Yang on Haven.

Once it's settled, as Naruto and Arashi/C. Naruto returns back to Remnant, and so once their training with Team MPLBAWD is down, and took separate ways.

 **==Uzumaki Camp house==**

Both Naruto counterparts return to their camp, which seeing after hearing about Mu's training with the Aura glove to uses a bow, Jing had manage develop new weapon for meant for control and manifest weapons with aura.

Once they have entered the camp house, greeted by Yasha for seeing those returns who had prepared to head to the dining room for lunch, until before the door opens.

"Hey guys, lunch if about ready. I was about to tell Mu and his group, right about now, once I give them some first aid for his right hand." She said informed.

"I'll help ya, Ms. Yasha." Naruto said as he follows, before seeing her smile for insisted.

 **==Uzumaki Camp house, sleeping quarters==**

Naruto and Yasha enters the room for seeing the group were exhausted from the training, and until seeing Murrue and Mu making them amused for them being closed, as they looked each other with a nod, as the blonde knucklehead approaches them, while Yasha going to tended their injuries as well.

Naruto recalled yesterday about Mu/Alexei's training, after he took some stroll after going back to the camp house.

 **==Flashback Started, Day 20; Week 2 and 6 days==**

 _Last night, Naruto was finished his late training, and prepared to going back and until he remember something about Mu's Aura Glove training, and so he decide to check on him see how he was doing._

 _Once he is on his way to where Mu was there, and until he saw of what he had seeing._

 _Mu was on the steam lake, as seeing him in the water on his feet, which seeing his right arm is form a large bow while the energy bowstring that had a long energy arrow that harness his aura to took a form into it._

 _And now, Mu release it at the distance, and now he collapse into his knees, until the bow itself disappeared in the burst of blue particles._

 _With Mu was looked exhausted from his training, which while he was on his knees that he was on the waterfall with lake which he was standing right behind the waterfall which because the stream itself is knee deep._

 _Mu was heavily panting for how much he took a week that he had mastered his new weapon, as he glance at the white glove with blue linings that on covered his arm. After he scoop some of the water and wash it into his face._

 _"Damn…I did it…"_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

On the current day, Jing shown Mu's results for seeing how he manage to mastered it, and earned him a break along with his group.

"You need something?" Naruto asked, while standing front of them.

Causes the duo startled and turned to see the blonde knucklehead in their presence.

"No, we're fine, really." Murrue/Padraigan persisted.

"Yeah, my hand is getting better at the moment." Mu said smiled move his arm a bit, causes him cringe for the pain is still there. "Ouch!"

Naruto shook his head for couldn't help how stubborn Mu was, as he raised his hand which has the Yang Seal of the Six Path.

"Still, I will heal you with that." Naruto said as shown the white circle on his right palm.

"And what's with that white circle on his hand?" Mu asked wondered about that strange symbol.

"You'll see, Mu. But this one is special." The blonde replied, as he places his hand on his forearm, and after he removes his hand away.

"Is that wha-hey, my arm is healed, like never happen before." Mu said after he left his arm his fully recovered a seconds, before denied the fact about that white circle on his palm can heal, but it does.

Mu was moved his arm around for its already healed, as he turns to Naruto, it was surprisingly along Murrue, then the rest of the group saw his arm got restored by Naruto, they thought a simple white circle cannot heal.

"This is the 'Yang Seal of the Six Path', it was given by my brother who had ability to heal anyone and restore anything such as a missing eye or organ." He explained.

"Man, I wish I had that mark on that palm of yours." Mu stated, which he wishes he had that one too.

"So, I'd heard about your training with the Aura glove is gone well." Blonde Hanyou stated.

"Yeah, it was, after I'd mastered it." The blonde replied to his fellow, as he glance at the glove besides it. "…As soon as I'm ready to find my brother."

"That's the spirit, Mu. And hopefully for that you guys going to Haven, if Athrun was there, then let's hope that everything is back to normal." Naruto said glad for seeing Mu's determent.

Lowe, Tolle, Betty, Adal, Nathasha, and Yasha overheard the conversation, hopefully for seeing Athrun again for sure…

 **==Time Skip, Day 28 (Week 4) later==**

That's 2 days left for their departure, Yasha and Jing, after he returns for his patrol, and so he needed some rest, once

Seeing Nathasha fires several rounds with her Breechshot in four rounds, and loaded the new rounds, and continues fires it, along with ARMAT M42A Scope Rifle at the targets has been fired by Lowe, afterwards for some practice that improved his aim and focus. Tolle swings his dual chain blades of Athena, which he swing them vertical and upper and slam them onto the ground. Lowe was cleaning his grenade launcher, along with Murrue who cleaned her bayoneted rifle.

Mu was staring at Naruto who was on the top of the same pole that where the arrow was struck, seeing him with a plank that able to sit in the middle, seeing Naruto was sitting meditated with remain still.

While C. Naruto/Kurosaki was looked at the meditated brother who been trained to harvest sager energy surrounds him, thank to the theories about the forest have life had magnificent source of nature, everything it's like it covered with particles of dust.

"So…what's your brother doing meditated?" Mu questioned, while staring at him on the top of the pole.

"Mange to improve to mastered Senjutsu, by staying still, while he can meditate in this world's nature." C. Naruto answered.

"Senjutsu?"

"Yeah, it is an Art of the Sage, which I had taught him to harness nature energy, surrounds him." He explained to Mu about Senjutsu. "It grants him strength and speed, able dodged easily because of the highest sensory, so can sense the user's presence in largest radius like a radar."

"Whoa, that sure is an awesome technique, and useful too." Mu said looked amazed.

"Not to mention if you dodged the attack, and suddenly you have a punch on your cheek, which the strength about it can surpasses the Ursa's strength." C. Naruto concluded causes Mu cringed for hearing that.

"Yikes, I hope it can kill a Goliath or a 'Beringel' with one punch for sure." He stated, looked a bit frighten about Senjutsu's power. **(AN: Mu mentioned the Gorilla-type Grimm in Season 3.)**

"It will sure does, but the process for the training will be risky, it will turn into a toad statue if it is messed up, I saw a whole lot of people that got turned into them and if acquires to remain still and clear their minds." The older blonde explained.

"Yeah, and I'll pass for that, I mean, I never had thought for having a power flows into you called chakra." Mu said.

"Yeah, and I decide not to formed Ninshu, the Ninja Creed around Remnant on the outside town, so, only Naruto and the others had chakra within them. Good thing that I refreshed their network, so that they can able to use their ninjutsu." C. Naruto/Arashi explained.

Mu was awed for the speech of C. Naruto/Kurosaki, which of course that he had no reason give power into this world, which only aura and semblance, which it's the only fact for C. Naruto cannot giveaway the power that he possesses and share it to others.

Within Naruto's meditation state on the top of the pole sitting in the plank, as the scene pans into his head, and then his eyes, and suddenly, an orange coloring is slowly appeared into his eyelids. And then he slowly opens his eyes to reveal to be golden eyes with a mixture of fox and frog.

Which Naruto had entered his Sage Mode of unison of Fox and Toad, which uses the power of the Sage he had entered.

 **(AN: Based regarding Naruto is the Fox Sannin, pair with Yugito: after another failure of the Sasuke Retrieval, about after Kazekage Retrieval Arc, and before Rasenshuriken training.)**

 **==Time Skip, Day 31 (Week 4 and 5 days) later==**

It's time has come for Team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd) departs, as Jing lend them several of Lemba bread for their journey, advised for one bit piece and then that piece extend into full stomach, seems Murrue, Betty, and Nathasha was completely curious about the recipe of the Lemba bread.

They had finished their training after they taking 5 days break when that happens, and now its time for they will take part ways, Mu's group will be going to the town for take a ferry on the east, he told them that's where Sunnyville was, it was also in northeast, if they found it, they give them letters to Naruto if they told them about how they're doing.

Now, as C. Naruto will demolish his jutsu that creates his camp house, after pack their belongings, right before Mu's group will be prepared for their journey.

"So…I guess we be seeing each other once we're going to Anima." Naruto said to Mu and the group.

Mu nods his head at blonde agreed, and he replied. "Yeah, and I'm sure we'll find Athrun, as long as I'm going to do to find him. Before my group and I will met up with Uncle Cecil for something for me…and this will be hoping that was dad's latest development, and that his creation was mean for me, while Athrun will take his as well."

"Oh, you're planning to wear it, right?" The blonde asked, seeing Mu's head nod from confirmed.

"Yeah, if I was ready to wear it be and prepared for anything." He replied.

As soon as they were ready to depart, as they're discussing about regarding going to Haven after meeting with Cecil Dengel.

"Once we're arrived at Haven after meeting Mr. Cecil for give Mu an Armor that he was working on from Mr Theodor." Breck/Betty stated. "We could find a place to stay so that we can begin the search."

"Don't worry guys, I got it covered. After all, I had a friend give me an address of her aunt's hotel she owns." Naruto said, before interjected the statement for find the place to sleep in.

"Really?! When did she make you give her relative's address?" Lowe asked.

"I saved her and her friends for some trap game on a 'slice of pizza'." Naruto replied, shrugged. **(11)**

Mu's group was flinched in surprised about what Naruto was referred to, as Adal spoke up.

"You mean the disappearance on the pizza restaurant in Excalibur's Pizza?"

"Yeah, it was everything back to normal. The rumors were now gone from after I save them." Naruto said, telling them about his heroic deeds.

"Dude, you did save everyone, after all. You are most awesome guy!" Tolle said looked amazed Naruto's heroic actions.

"Yeah, this is what I don't turn my back on anyone who just looked down at them. I did had to do, for just to helping people." Naruto said.

"A brave huntsman who taken the role to save lives." Murrue/Padraigan commented, admitted Naruto's confidence.

With Jing, C. Naruto and Yasha was standing behind Naruto, hearing the conversation for saying farewells.

"Well…be seeing you, Naruto. And we'll see you in Haven." Mu said farewell to Naruto, give him a shake his hands.

Naruto smiled at the gesture, and took his, and shook, and until Betty stepped in and took something in her neck, which appears to be a bass-shape necklace.

"Here, Naruto. Give this to my father." Breck/Betty gives Naruto a guitar necklace onto his palm. "IF you met dad, show it to him."

"Oh, sure…you sure your old man didn't mind for give your important necklace?" Naruto asked unsure about it was good idea for Betty give that necklace.

"Don't worry, dad and his group won't warm you while you have him, and just tell him: 'Jazz it up, pops'. And be sure to return it to me once we met again." She said to Naruto.

"Uh, sure, believe it." Naruto replied smiled.

And so with that, Mu's group MPLBAWD give a wave for farewell, as they left for departure on the distance in the road they're taken. For if possible that finding Athrun, while Naruto will find him as well if possible for sure that he will…

 **==OVA, with Naruto and his co.==**

After Team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd, noun; MaPLe BAWD) had departs for meeting up with Cecil on the way, they're packed up everything for prepared for the next journey. So searching for the hometown of Athrun and Mu will be difficult.

As they're about to leave, and suddenly C. Naruto/Arashi felt a tug about the marker of the Flying Thunder God was been called by his wife.

"I'm going to see what my wife is doing." He informed, receiving a nod from Jing and his brother.

And now, C. Naruto vanished with a yellow flash…

 **==At Vale, With Sakura's Location==**

C. Naruto/Arashi arrived the destination where his wife was, which he left the marker of the Flying Thunder God on the camp house, and turn to see C. Naruto/Sakuya was smiling for what gotten into her when arrived here.

On the side-note about will summon his Paths for wanted to see C. Sakura being married and alive.

"What is it, honey?" He asked.

"Guess what? It's Iruka-sensei!" Sakuya replied making the older blonde confused.

"What about him?" Kurosaki/C. Naruto shrugged about his counterpart's former academy teacher.

Sakuya/C. Sakura frowns, and replied. "Idiot, he's getting married today!"

Making the older blonde stunned for what he had heard the news, and until he reacts.

"Are you serious!?" He exclaimed that sound excited, as he had his hands into her shoulders about how he just hear it right.

"Yes, with Ms. Reina. Iruka-sensei was insisted to invited Naruto and your group, while everyone else didn't know about it." She replied, added.

"Right, I better tell Naruto about the news." C. Naruto/Arashi replied, before he flashed away. "Oh I forgot something."

"What?" Sakuya/C. Sakura asked confused.

When suddenly C. Naruto gain a foxy-grin into his wife, and formed several of hand-seals of the summoning jutsu, and then slam his palm onto the ground.

" **Summoning Jutsu!** "

Six poofs of smoke erupts surrounds him making C. Sakura tensed about those familiar formation.

Once the smoke fades which making her eyes widen when started to looked like she seen a ghost.

"Hey Forehead, good to see you." A familiar voice that C. Sakura haven't heard her best friend's voice for so long, notice a familiar long haired blonde.

"Yo Sakura, how's it going?" Another voice greeted, seeing a spiky brown hair with dog-like eyes with fang marks onto his cheeks.

"Can't believe you and Naruto, married? You would had invited us, rather than watching in the heaven." Another one concluded, seeing a familiar two-pun hairstyle.

"Sakura…" A familiar redhead path greeted which she wasn't expect him to be here.

"You and Naruto. For real? I thought that you two cannot be just friends any longer." A certain chubby said to C. Sakura while she looked shocked.

"Hello Sakura, I was completely shock that you married Naruto to keep him company." A calm tone of a white-haired heiress said.

"I-Ino, Gaara, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, and Choji?!" C. Sakura exclaimed.

"Troublesome…Not the only the 'only' people on this group." Another familiar voice making C. Sakura even more shocking, as she turns to the source to see something manifested into a form a humanoid shadowy figure which reveals himself.

"Shikamaru…"

A loud bark, making C. Sakura turns to the C. Kiba, seeing a large white dog panting happily at the older rosette.

"Akamaru! Then…"

"That's right, Sakura. I had formed a Six Paths, which the gods had offered our help when this world is danger. So I decide for used the Rinne Rebirth Jutsu to revived our friends except for Shino wasn't among the group." C. Naruto explained to his wife.

"Oh…" C. Sakura said understanding about her husband was doing, as she approaches him and give her husband a light pound onto his chest. "Idiot, you should have thought of that, by now."

C. Naruto smiled while rubbing the back of his head, and a bit playful pound by his wife for being 'her idiot' always thought for revived their friends until then by now.

"Yeah…I decide to have them stay while you have some catching up to do, and I'll tell my companions about the news." He informed to his wife.

"Sure, Naruto-dear. And be sure that tell them about Iruka's wedding." C. Sakura told to her husband informed them about upcoming event.

C. Naruto nodded for understand and as he steps back and disappeared with a flash of yellow light once again.

Leaving his wife along with his Paths for catching up for their lives, this until any of his Paths along with C. Shikamaru dubbed their alias names.

 **(Side-/Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry Anime Ending: I'll be your home – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 00:00-00:16)**

~Don't look back~  
~Don't regret~  
~Time's falling~  
~out of these hands~  
~I'll let you~  
~leave me

~Go on,~  
~You know Home~  
~is always~  
~inside your soul~  
~Where ever you go~  
~Whatever you see~  
~I'll be the place~  
~And I'll be your home~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 70 in Pre-Season 4…in side-story.

Man, which that was long chapter, I been finished for weeks while I was busy with playing some online games, reading more new chapters of the stories and add new ones that interest me.

While that I had some catching ups to do.

I create reference from MGS4, Big Boss' final moment and last salutes to his mentor which between the moment between the Father and Son. Before Athrun pay respects to his estrange father, which of course that I create a similar storylines about their past.

Ever since Athrun gotten his new armor that his father had created, he is like the Second Coming of Doomguy, I mean, I did surely have other weapons such as Duke Nukem, and Wolfenstein.

Theodor is like Tony Stalk who first build the Mark 1 Iron Man, which of course that because when his slim armor of his, which it was from Star Wars, and also combine with the suit of Nightman.

And as much as for this statement…you could say…well…after all, which because I love for having DOOM in 2016, which of course that because when Doom 3 is better which having reload system that stores ammo.

 _"They are rage: brutal, without mercy. But you. You will be worse. Rip and tear, until it is done."  
_ —Intro dialogue, the 2016 reboot.

~~~M~~~

I had give Athrun an A.I. just like in Red vs. Blue for this story version of the Freelancers. Sort for the fact that when Theodor decides to create AIs which just like what Tony Stark does.

I make Jericho that act like JARVIS in Iron Man, which he is British if you ask me. He will be just like VEGA for now.

Which the fact that if possible to create with based on 'day of the week', unlike the Alpha-Omega, after all, I decide to having enhancements. And as much as I surely had time to create new AIs.

~~~M~~~

Man, a 70th chapter, surely that I update so~ many chapters that I was making the most of all. Now those just like most of having 100th chaptered story like 'Green Shinobi Ranger' that so much for havin many chapters.

After all, which I would like to informed you all that I decide to create a new sequel of SSGN which having so~ many chapters if possible for having some problems which its fine for having sequal.

~~~M~~~

And besides…"Would You Like to Know More?"

Beauty and the Beast in 2017, along with I haven't watch the new resident evil movie, which I'm sort of missed all the time while watching the scene and neglected to continue to watch, and which of course new games too, just like Gears of War.

And also the newest game called "Mirror's Edge", just only fist-fight, parkour, and free-run as well. Surely that for this game wasn't that bad, I mean, having a grappling hook of course.

For sure…I will be take time for having new ideas…

So…I'm doing my part!

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…or New Story season to be process…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Just like in Iron Man when every Military tried to attempt to build the Iron Man suit just as Tony does. After when the announcement about he cancelled develop weapons, such as the Jericho Missile.

Seems they tried to build the same was as Tony does, but…everything is failure. Poor those souls who test the suit that results that wound, crippled, and heavy concussion.

Boy, I do love Tony making sense of humor and sarcasm.

First is North Korea: along with other countries and organizations from all over the world, tried to develop a suit similar to the Iron Man Armors that belongs to Anthony 'Tony' Stark.

Tony Stark showed a video of some of the failed attempts to the Senate Armed Forces Committee, being the North Korean one of them, in order to prove that their excuse of the development of similar suits over the world was not an imminent threat that required handing over the Iron Man armor for military application.

You see, just like Atlas is attempted to demand Theodor to handover the blueprints of the newest exo-suit armor. Well, which Rooster Teeth had some anime based from Halo that wore MJOLNIR Armor in different models for generation.

Like Caboose still had that helmet that was from Halo 1, while each season that his armor changed that our dumb blue soldier with a bipolar expression for sure.

North Korea had a problem about their suit collapse and causes to fire a barrage of arsenals that it was been loaded that cause few or many casualties that they attempt, when it was completely malfunction.

Iran is next, poor bastard that crashed because the thrusters had been completely unstable the way just as the jet plane does, that crashes the cameraman who records it.

And I'll felt the man who tests it, but the suit suddenly twist that break his spine, ouch. Another poor bastard for testing the Iron Man Suit.

 **(2).** Named from Rambo: First Blood in 1982. After all, it's no wonder Tobi-Yaza named his OC; Art Legend, unlike Arthur 'Art' Galt. Is this what Tobi-Yaza come up with that name?

Anyway, a small firearms that he gotten so far which his set is similar to the 'Land of the Dead: Road to Fiddler's Green', which his begin weapon was a lever-action rifle chambered .22 LC.

* * *

 **= Dave Kern =**

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Gnasher Shotgun

= Pistol (from DOOM 3)

= Markza Sniper/Battle Rifle

Noted: This small info will be shorted, because of being a citizen and huntsman.

* * *

 **(3).** The blueprints and area for this house which had been replaced:

The Operating Room is replaced with the Armory that stored 'normal' weapons and armor, but don't underestimate about this room, but there's a secret basement and an hidden door at the bottom where he had his important armor Theodor had, And next is the Patient's Room is replaced with the bedroom of Theodor and his wife, while Cecil was live in their old home of theirs.

 **(4).** Based from the Praetor Armor from DOOM 2016.

This armor was been sealed away, only to be open is to acquires two keys, which indicates that it was Theodor's own weapons; Keaper and Crozz.

I surely gave Athrun a DOOM armor which he is like the reincarnation of Doomguy.

Which he will send the extinction of the Grimm when the hellslayer will destroys everything.

 **(5).** It was any kind of munitions on different movies that I had come up with was a bit overpowered:

= Lead Slug – That's the same round from Tremors (1990), Burt Gummers' own 'Elephant Gun', but the 8 gauge slug is a best shotgun slug. It was an awesome shell that has a high-recoil because it can shot an Elephant's head with a one shot, which also shots a Graboid's mouth that slid backwards of its firepower, two shots.

Except for it cannot penetrate the ground because of it wasn't enough only a .50 caliber such as Ruby Crescent Rose and Burt's Grizzly Single Shot.

= Magnum Shell – This shotgun shell will be reborn in RWBYverse just like Halo does as well, which of course that because of Red Vs. Blue were relates to Rooster Teeth that because of how when Sarge had a M90 Shotgun loaded with 8-gauge shotgun.

This is way when Rooster Teeth developed Red Vs. Blue that because consists of Halo universe game. So, it will be having the same name, the Soellkraft Hippo 8 gauge magnum round.

Oddly enough, twin zeros can be seen on the side of the shot shell boxes seen in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, suggesting that 00 buckshot is used. The box also indicates the rounds use 15 pellets in each shot, and counting the shot holes in a wall after firing will confirm this.

8 gauge shells are almost extinct as of today, but due to the shell's extremely high stopping power it is very effective, and it can kill a fully shielded Sangheili with one shell at point-blank range. The shells can also be used to dispatch several enemies at longer ranges. Each pellet is quite powerful, with only about one or two needed to kill an Unggoy in range and, needless to say, all fifteen pellets combined are devastating.

The reason that the 8-gauge shell is almost extinct in the real world is because it was considered a "destructive device" and subsequently banned in major countries, with the exception of a few who still use the gun for water fowling, but they were not very popular as 8-gauge black powder shotguns were far too large and clumsy to be used effectively (although they saw a large market in water fowling industries and boiler cleaning cannon slugs).

Also firearms studies have found that the modern 12 and 10 gauge magnum shells are far more powerful opposed to an 8-gauge shell from one hundred years ago, due to better modern manufacturing techniques.

= Coin/Dime Shot - It's a good idea for having coin shot as a badass ammunition for the shotgun. I mean, it is fine for having Buckshot or slug shots (just a little).

Coin-shot

Which she claims collecting the coins is a "hobbie". the coins seem to give more spread and also increase the damage.

uses coins in combination with these guns as ammunition, Which she claims collecting the coins is a "hobbie". the coins seem to give more spread and also increase the damage.

 **(6).** I notice that this weapon that wield by Sazabi was a bit similar to the Pulse Rifle in Aliens. What if it was, the fact that the shape design of the weapon is quite similar as you notice, it will just like NES Contra's rifle with multiple weapons.

 **(7).** Pepper's name will be based from Iron Man and also the robot helpers that Tony had invented. Jericho is the name from the newest missile that Tony had developed.

 **(8).** Just like in Game in Castlevania: Lord of Shadows.

When Rinaldo Gandolfi (LoS) had create the Combat Cross which he did create an enhancements for the weapon. Although some of his designs were rejected by the Brotherhood elders, he hid them away in Order mausoleums, hoping that the prophesied warrior would happen upon them in his time of need.

So, Gabriel Balmont had uncovered the enhancements to form the 'Vampire Killer'. I can't believe about how I haven't take some interests on Castlevania before the first one on PS2.

 **(9).** It was based from Gears of War, which Athrun that gotten was a Track Mule from newly series of Gears of War. And also the Rat Bikes were used by COGs and Stranded.

 **(10).** Shrap and Riff is RWBYverse version of Simmons and Grif? Because of those names were based from Army Man: Sarge's Heroes. After all that wielded some weapons as much as they do.

Well, you know the idea.

* * *

 **= Riff =**

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Compact Assault Rifle w/ flashlight and 2x scope (From Quake 4)

= Boomshot Grenade Launcher (from Gears of War series)

= Snub Pistol (from Gears of War series)

* * *

 **= Shrap =**

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Markza Sniper Rifle (from Gears of War)

= Rocket Launcher (from DOOM 3)

= Gorgon Pistol (from Gears of War)

Noted: I sort of love those guys when regarding ep 1 in Red vs. Blue.

* * *

 **(11).** From the previous Chapter: VRON, Ch. 67, which for sure you know about it right now. Because of Yumi had relatives who live in Mistral, which of course that hoping I will get it down, which I declared as a Minor Character when I will work on a new season.

Well…which the fact that Naruto gotten that address that her relative was.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **Team-in-standby** **(** **? ? ? ?** **) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Athrun Dengel** **###**

 **New Attire: Praetor Armor**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Teleportation

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Kuga  
\- Crescent Wave

= Tenso  
\- Heaven's Fury

Blades of Exile  
\- Army of Sparta

Nemean Cestus  
\- Nemean Roar

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Keaper – A black simple rod in inactive form  
\- Machete Knife  
\- Bo-staff  
\- Scythe  
\- Laser Blade (New) (Upgrade)

= Crozz – A silver simple rod in active form  
\- Blow-pipe  
\- Bo-staff  
\- Chain Whip  
\- Spear  
\- Bow

= Bass Cannon

= Kuga, the Sky Fang Sword

= Tenso, the Heavenly Pair Edges

= Blades of Exile

= Nemean Cestus

New Weapons:

= Super Shotgun: Hellhound  
\- 8 gauge slug  
\- 8 gauge magnum shell  
\- 8 inch coin shot

= Energy Shot Rifle (Carbine)  
\- Full-Auto – Long-range  
\- Beam Shot – Semi-Auto, Long-range  
\- Scattershot – Semi-Auto, Close and Mid-range  
\- Charge Shot – Powerful Single Shot

:Dust Rounds:

 **==Fire==**  
\- Plasma Beam  
\- Flamethrower (Charge)

 **==Lightning==**  
\- Wave Beam  
\- Wavebuster (Charge)

 **==Ice==**  
\- Ice Beam  
\- Ice Spreader (Charge)

= Gauss Rifle – serve as a Sniper and Grenadier

= Rocket Launcher

= Chain Gun

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Golden Fleece

= Icarus' Wings

= Boots of Hermes

= Delta V Jump Boots

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It was based on MSN-04 Sazabi's Beam Shot Rifle with long-range capabilities, which before Sinanju Stein, then it was stolen and customized by Neo Zeon which happens to be pilot by Full Frontal.

After all, I had MSN-06S Sinanju, its RG Gunpla. I sorta like this Mobile Suit due of its high-speed mobility.

Now, the next reference that this weapon is loaded any kinds of firing modes, munitions, and best with capabilities, due of being a multipurpose weapon, is that just like in Contra.

The beam shot rifle is a hand-carried ranged beam weapon that was designed to be used by the MSN-04 Sazabi. The beam shot rifle is noticeably larger than most other beam rifles, is powered by a rechargeable energy cap, and has a power rating of 10.2 MW. A unique point of this rifle is that it has two barrels, one for firing normal beam shots and another for firing a scattershot-like beam blasts. The latter is similar to what is fired by a shotgun, the wider beam spreads the damage dealt by the shot rifle over a greater area.

And the Weapons system will be based from Metroid Prime.

 **(W2).** Based from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, the ultimate one-hand sword, which formed a whip is the Energy Blade which because it is a powerful weapon in the game.

After all when it is a good idea that having a lightsaber in the sci-fi series, and it will be just like a whip does.

Surely for the fact for having a lightsaber into this story is similar to Dorkness Rising, which you better watch that. Well…the monk who 'wields' a 'lightsaber'. After all, which he did stated it was a 'psionic _spirit blade'_ , along with the other stuffs in the trunk such as: shotgun, chainsaw, and a dynamite.

I mean, now for having a DOOM reference.

 **To Tobi-Yaza: THIS is the new form for Keaper.**

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E0).** Which Athrun's own inventory that he was equips like from God of War was:

Possession: Athrun Dengel

Ability: None

01\. Golden Fleece – It was able to reflect magic attacks and deflects.  
02\. Icarus' Wings – Able to glide through the air.  
03\. Boots of Hermes – Able to move at the speed of light, ramming through enemies and throwing them aside as well as giving him ability to run alongside walls.

 **(E1).** That was from DOOM 2016, the Delta V Jump Boots.

Possession: Athrun Dengel

Ability: Able to double jump.

 **(E2).** Athrun is now wore the armor that was develop by Theodor Dengel.

Praetor Armor - This is the masterful piece of art that before his passing. Which this suit of armor was meant for his son, Athrun until the time comes…

This suit of armor is the predecessor of his First Armor. Since this suit of armor is able to withstand a powerful attack, gains the wearer for strength, endurance, speed, and reflex.

In addition to this the Praetor Suit also appears much more technologically advanced, with a complex (blue) visor and internal systems which allows the wearer to protect from high explosive blast and able to use the endured heavy blows.

The suit is described as being made from nearly impenetrable material, and may be responsible for what appears to be the Doom Marine's superhuman abilities.

The suit may also be upgraded with Delta V Jump-Boots, which allows the player to double-jump when obtained.

(Based from the Praetor Armor from DOOM 2016).

This armor was been sealed away, only to be open is to acquires two keys, which indicates that it was Theodor's own weapons; Keaper and Crozz.

Possession: Athrun Dengel

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 323+ favorite(s) and 319+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Side-Stories of Post Failed Fall of Beacon' – This is the new title of the side-story arc chapters.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/23/2017/7:48pm

 **Finished** : 3/16/2017/4:53pm

 **Published:** 3/18/2017/12:00am


	71. C: Side-Stories of Post FFoB Part 3

**Chapter 71:** Side-Stories of Post Failure Fall of Beacon; Part 3: The Life of Rest of the Rookies, and The Wedding.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Another side-story for this chapter, for sure at least when comes for having training…

Now, after the leader of DYZR had finished trained Athrun in a single day, and so the teleporter continue on his way to his home, while his brother and his group were under tutelage.

And so Athrun continues on his way to his home, while he was going on to get something to gear up for going to Haven. After all, meaning 'Gear Up' that would means that taken his father's legacy…

Then…as Mu's group continue their journey after their training, and so that which will continue their journey to met up with his uncle/adopted father…

At last, a surprise is coming up…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Kakashi x Winter],

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Gai x Faunus OC], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko], [Ino x Sai],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Notice: I had decided added new pairs regarding Tobi-Yaza's OCs, which it's my own version for the shipping each other. Rather any of them were a single male with a harem.

I'll updated until the next chapter…

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 71 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[I declared this story is a side-story, which of course for during the Pre-Round One Arc. So, the Vol.4 stories will be prepared for until as you know it…]

This is the new chapter? After all, which the fact that it will be a better ways…

Sorry for I haven't updated lately, I was busy playing FFBE, along with some stories that I had read.

After Athrun obtain and wore the Praetor Armor which its his father's legacy, which I made Athrun (or Art) as the second coming of Doomslayer. After all, that idea was based on 'The Maiden's Protector By: Wraith002', I was surely love that story when I find any other Crossover stories in DOOM x RWBY.

The relics that Athrun, Mu, and the others have will fuse in their equipment that they wore such as gauntlets and armor. It will be unlike the 'Possessed Soldier' that have a Plasma Rifle in DOOM for sure. After all, I never thought because of the fact that I have some problems with my head about cannot think straight.

During the last chapter about the Coin shot, was based from Resident Evil: Retribution. Alice got a pair of small barrel sawed-off shotgun. Which she got that 'hobby' from her travels.

Mu's group had trained is just like the trailer in DOOM film, which of course the fact uses the Ak models with a expert for military for training the actors with live-fire exercise such as Rock himself. Not to mention model the weapons with looked of futuristic and also that minigun which remodeled for the old Browning M1919 .30 caliber medium machine gun, also G36 and AR models as well, and also the SMG and shotgun.

Next is…as much as the fact that I will had new ideas which I haven't take more catching ups such as the latest game of DOOM 3, so I only watch the BFG remastered.

For now…that I still got a lot of time…after all, this story have 1010k+ for over a year when I'd first update the revise story.

And besides…all I had to do, is keep going as much as everything will be a bit a blast!

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar (Pinned):** Yeah, they sure pump for get stronger and then finding Athrun.

 **TeenageVampachu (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Yeah, this story is better, and thanks for compliment for this chapter. – March 5, 2017.

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

3/18/2017/11:36pm – I still have time for new Volume in RWBY, which because of the fact that I gotten for sure when I had haven't had time to continue the most…so far, I will extremely get me time…but, I do have some problems with my mind for sure…

But…I'm surely the fact that everything will went completely well…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Desert Punk Into – Sand Mission – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:18)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared, before the camera pans up:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

~I am the one~  
~Pushing on ahead just like you, yeah, yeah!~  
~Won't you please, hear me now?~  
~And give a name to the demon in the desert ~  
~You can't help, but clench your teeth~  
~As your heart starts to tremble from the heat~  
~Now stop it~  
~It'll only bring destruction~

~Let's do it~

~I, killed an angel~  
~The time has come to stand and be strong~  
~It's a sad history, hidden in a big story~  
~That is the mystery~

~There's no way, That'd I know when~  
~Never have I glanced~  
~At what tomorrow holds for me so~  
~I just keep moving on~  
~Living till the moments gone~

~Forever just me~

~My mission~

 **(Instruments: 1:19-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _With a sighed on his mouth as Jericho spoke. |"Is something is wrong, sir?"|_

 _"No, I was…it's nothing, Jericho. It's nothing at all." He replied._

 _So with that, as Athrun slipped his helmet on, and then took out Energy Shot Rifle, and loaded with normal energy rounds, which he can fires a weapon with one hand, while riding on a bike._

 _As he place his rifle into the back, which the suit itself had magnet attachment which able to hold any weapons, on its back, easily access it._

 _And so with that, Athrun starts up the engine with a loud vroom, and then lift the side-stand that supports the bike._

 _Athrun sighed relaxed for he will prepared to leave while his eyes through the visor, and then he muttered._

 _"Hell…it's about time…"_

 _*VROOM!*_

 _With a loud boom, as Athrun rides off into the tunnel, which no where it leads…_

* * *

 _Naruto smiled at the gesture, and took his, and shook, and until Betty stepped in and took something in her neck, which appears to be a bass-shape necklace._

 _"Here, Naruto. Give this to my father." Breck/Betty gives Naruto a guitar necklace onto his palm. "IF you met dad, show it to him."_

 _"Oh, sure…you sure your old man didn't mind for give your important necklace?" Naruto asked unsure about it was good idea for Betty give that necklace._

 _"Don't worry, dad and his group won't warm you while you have him, and just tell him: 'Jazz it up, pops'. And be sure to return it to me once we met again." She said to Naruto._

 _"Uh, sure, believe it." Naruto replied smiled._

 _And so with that, Mu's group MPLBAWD give a wave for farewell, as they left for departure on the distance in the road they're taken._

* * *

 _"Oh…" C. Sakura said understanding about her husband was doing, as she approaches him and give her husband a light pound onto his chest. "Idiot, you should have thought of that, by now."_

 _C. Naruto smiled while rubbing the back of his head, and a bit playful pound by his wife for being 'her idiot' always thought for revived their friends until then by now._

 _"Yeah…I decide to have them stay while you have some catching up to do, and I'll tell my companions about the news." He informed to his wife._

 _"Sure, Naruto-dear. And be sure that tell them about Iruka's wedding." C. Sakura told to her husband informed them about upcoming event._

 _C. Naruto nodded for understand and as he steps back and disappeared with a flash of yellow light once again._

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Meanwhile==**

After C. Naruto/Arashi gotten call out his wife, C. Sakura/Sakuya via Flying Thunder God, after he left his paths to catch-up for how much long for how long it has been when they died in their world was destroyed.

As C. Naruto arrived back to the camp house and told everyone the news.

"EEEEHHHH!?"

The reaction of Naruto Uzumaki, the younger counterpart and brother who heard the news about the former Academy instructor who going to married.

"Iruka-sensei is married!?" Naruto exclaimed, could not believe about how his brother-figure and teacher married, after for so many years that he was spend time with.

C. Naruto/Arashi nodded confirmed seriously about Iruka and Reina going to married. While Jing and Yasha overheard the news in Vale.

"When?" The blonde knucklehead added.

Arashi/C. Naruto replied. "Today…we'll going to using the portal to warp our way back to Vale, so that we can go as much as possible to attend there."

"Then let's go! I wanted to watch Iruka-sensei's wedding!" Naruto said sounded excited.

"Sure, come on, we don't want to be late." C. Naruto/Arashi replied persisted.

 **==Later==**

With Naruto and the co. were all set and dressed up, as Naruto wore his tuxedo like during the Dance in Beacon (with his shadow clones had assists him for his attire ready), while the rest did the same, Jing also wore is usual attire and less armed with some his usual dual pistols of his, and Yasha with her dress, and have a kunai is hidden within her dress for state of emergency like always, and lastly is C. Naruto as well.

Once they're outside on the camp house, as Jing summon one of his summons dubbed as 'espers' will keep an eye on the camp house while they're gone for wedding they attempted.

"Are you guys ready?" Jing asked, seeing Naruto nod his head rapidly excited. "Hold your horses, lad. We'll get there, so be patient, okay?"

So that with Naruto is calm down his excited, as Jing turns around and raised his hand in front of him, and then summons a blue portal appears before him.

And so, as Jing step through the portal, followed by his lover Yasha, and then a still excited Naruto the next, and lastly C. Naruto/Arashi, and so the portal closes, leaving a silent clearing…

But…did you want to know about weeks ago before first train Mu's Group…?

 **==One Month Ago==**

After the separation of Team SSGN and RWBY were going to Haven in Anime with JNPR, while Shikamaru, Yang, and rest of other teams; HRNS and KAIT was having time to prepared for training until then, along with the girls such as: Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were been having time for training under Sakuya/C. Sakura's wing, being the older counterpart of the rosette kunoichi.

Some of other huntsman/huntress teams such as Team SAKO, FRHY, HRMY, and others such as Penny's team, surely after Penny is no longer effects by the virus thank to Jing, along with Yugito, Bee, and Utakata was been remain while Ironwood returns to Atlas and told the public about Vale is saved, and then told them about Cinder who associates with the White Fang, which ti was completely outrages for a human made cooperation with a White Fang.

Until then; which for the fact that the father of Penny who understands for when Jing save her from her fate before the virus who effects her system. **(1)**

Then, there's Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Unimo, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Maito Gai, and Yugao Uzuki who been helping to rebuilding the city while the Army of Heaven Federation who grateful for helping those they needed for lives were saved, while Beacon Academy is still wracked and having under heavy protection from Grimm who attempts to have habitats the school.

Along with other teachers such as Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Reina who been under reconstruction on the school. And also there's Johnny Raidern, Eliza Nitron, and several members of XEVZ (Xevoz) were doing their ways, and part time training the huntsman/huntress generation

And until then the news came out about Iruka and Reina were getting married, it was a wonderful event since some of them were not too happy for a human made love with a Faunus to begin with.

Most of half of the human population along with Faunus (who were looked negative to their fellow kind) were sickening for how making love, just like the rest of the humans who made love with a Faunus. Even though the fact that tried to sabotage and ruined their moment, and until the soldiers of the Heaven Federation were stop them for attempt, even during the several moments ago that they formed a riot that have failed, recently.

Those two were untouchable because of Jing Hayabusa, the leader and supreme commander of his army, and his second command of the army Frost and rest of his officers have heavily guarded because how skillful they were, completely veterans. Even better then the AK-200 droids that Atlas had produced, but they are all human (clones).

So…all they had do, is doing nothing and make sure that any of them will doing anything stupid, if they will ignored the warning, so they will left Vale defenseless without allies or they let the Grimm will become their home as well.

It's their choice to leave them be after all…for now…

Now, back into the topic, this wondered everyone else having their time in life after the 'failure fall of Beacon', which until most of the White Fang and/or remnants of the ROOT who under Danzo's leadership had give-up their information, when having after the curse seal onto their tongue have now faded after their master is dead.

Until one of them is first person who like to see what is up to…

 **==With Ino==**

That's right, first is our beauty purple-clad kunoichi and student in Signal being the huntress-in-training until Beacon Academy is restored, while Glynda did uses her semblance that which the fact that she had a same ability, which of course about branch abilities of her semblance.

Ino wielded her usual arsenal of hers: the marksman assault rifle and a M9 pistol Inox.

And now, as Ino went to the police station for gather much of a intel about fugitives that been harm many innocents during that day when the Vytal Festival is interrupted.

As much the fact that it's like Chunin exams all over again…

Once she arrived the Police station, as the officers gotten their attention which the fact being the apprentice of the huntress, as she passed by the front desk in the lobby, the officer had allowed her because of her talents with a mind-reader.

Ino passed by every cell when going to the I&T center, which seeing how humiliate that during that Attack. Once she passed by, and suddenly she heard a male's voice which got her attention in her.

"You know…you're surely looked beautiful."

One of the members of the ROOT before a familiar voice of a teen that spoke up to her, which he's was about two years older than Naruto and the others. Which because of his skin color is unlikely of Weiss or Blake does, but also its completely pale-skinned. And also he has short, straight black hair, and dark eyes.

Since then that they confiscated their weapons which the fact about how it works that they needed it to use it. Because some of the officers were been claimed about how they do, which one of them uses drawing to create a living creatures that made of ink.

He wears a short black and gray jacket with red straps – as customary of all ROOT members that they had seen when Ino had first saw that attire similarly likes Fu (Yamanaka) does, to most likely show his allegiance to the organization.

The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed

"Excuse me?" Ino asked frowned at the prisoner for his compliment.

"My apologized, I read a book about how you looked beautiful after all."

Which made Ino sighed about what this boy explained, she couldn't blame him for he haven't a great life and also since Danzo took away their emotions for sure. So, most of the fact they needed to reeducated about needed to regain their emotions, once they will discharged to be released.

"I guess…you gotten the point…after I'd heard about Arashi-sensei killed Danzo." Ino stated.

"Oh…this man who slain Lord Danzo happens to be Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, or should I say Naruto Uzumaki, which he looked identical to the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki…" He said with a natural expression about how Naruto's older counterpart killed Danzo with his hands.

"You could say that again…" Ino said shrugged, and begin to explain to the pale ROOT operative about it recently, before she continues.

"I heard you will be remained here for the rest of your life while the rest of your comrades will also remain in prison, along with the White Fang who under Adam Taurus. Any members of the White Fang were told about they move their new location which they abandon their previous base. Because which the fact that they been hiding about weeks ago."

With she explained to the pale prisoner about the White Fang had abandon their hide-out to the next location where been well-hidden.

"Most of the huntsman and huntress were out on beyond the walls along with the some of the soldiers of Heaven Federation had lend us for the search. But turns out, they were nowhere to be found…and so…that's that." She finished.

"I see…I was only curious about what you guys been into this world?" The pale-skinned boy questioned.

"Why curious? After all for what Danzo had messing us because of the 'good for the Hidden Leaf'. I was completely mad about how Naruto didn't have a best childhood. If any of us should have made friends with him, when the adults in the Hidden Leaf had told them to not to befriend and/or play with him, and he was goofball knucklehead for sure." Ino stated, as she turn her head at him with a angry look. "You and your master have brought this into yourselves! Because of your master had recruited one of my clansmen is NOW a traitor to our clan…and ALSO the Village of the Hidden Leaf!"

As Ino turn her head in front, with a sighed, and concluded.

"My dad should have him banish for turn his back to our clan, before realizing it…and now that I had took care of him for good…and so that he will never be our family member…for now."

With her last speech she had said, as Ino continue walking towards to her business, and until the pale boy called out.

"I didn't get your name? I notice you're from the Yamanaka Clan as Fu does."

Ino stood for a minute, and replied introduced.

"It's Ino Yamanaka."

"…Sai."

 **(AN: There you go, I decide to have my mind made up about the WHOLE InoxWhitley idea.)**

 **==With Shikamaru==**

Shikamaru was on the outdoor park, playing shogi with the teammate and medic of DYZR, Johnny, right between them. Which they the fact that having chess and shogi were quite common for strategy games, after all that Johnny did admitted for how good he was, while Shikamaru was admitted for having someone who accompany with.

They been at the game for a while and neither was willing to be defeated. It was Shikamaru's move and he was carefully going through every conceivable move and counter move before acting. He was just finishing up his fiftieth attack plan when he broke through his thoughts with a sighed, getting Johnny seeing something is bothers him.

"Something in your mind, Shikamaru?" The medic questioned.

"Yeah…my dad once told me about few rules to live by? He once told me the most important one." The lazy tactician said.

"Like what?"

"To never, ever got involved romantically with a troublesome woman." Shikamaru answered in a bore tone.

"Oh…make sense…is it exactly that with this in your mind." Johnny said understating.

"Yeah, old man would have me explained why has admitted is even more troublesome than my mother." Shikamaru replied.

"Uh…Are you sure that if your mother will hear that when you said that if you're on this world?" Johnny asked wasn't sure about this omen will be a bit problem.

"Nah, there's no way for mother will EVER going to this planet." He replied.

 **==At Elemental Nations, Hidden Leaf==**

Within the Nara Compound, seeing Yoshino Nara who was chopping some vegetables with her kitchen knife, and sudden she swing her knife hard that struck the blade into the chopping board.

"Oh my…don't tell me." She said, as her expression turns into a angry look and took out a skillet and rush over to the direction, and then…

*DING!*

"OW! WHAT DID I DO!?" The voice of Shikaku agony for being hit by his wife's deadly skillet.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME 'TROUBLESOME'!?"

 **==Back to World of Remnant==**

"…I guess that you gotten your point…anyway, what is your statement about dating Temari when you're under Jing's tutelage?" Johnny said with replied and question.

Shikamaru didn't answer for a while. He had always lived by avoiding things that he considered troublesome and yet he was indeed dating Temari of the sand village. She was bossy, strong, loud and very troublesome. However, he couldn't help the attraction that he held for her.

Temari like the rest of the girls had been injured during her battle in Beacon between the White Fang, ROOT, and the Grimm. However, the hospital was still packed with those that were severely injured and the huntsman/huntress wasn't that badly hurt.

Thus C. Sakura/Sakuya ordered that she and the rest of the females rest in their homes. As she was a member of another village before, Temari had no home to stay at and Shikamaru had offered that she rest for a few days at Uzumaki Mansion, well, you could say that if he and Temari will buy a house to live in.

 _'In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best move I could have made.'_ He thought. The problem wasn't that his parents didn't like her, if anyone will returns to the Elemental Nations. Both were deeply grateful for how she had protected Shikamaru during the invasion, the problem was that Shikamaru's mother Yoshino liked Temari too well, if she will met her in person. Before Christmas that when he overhead the two woman laughing and conversation as if they were best of friends.

 _'Mom even told me that if I did anything to messes up my relationship with Temari that she would make me regret it.'_ Shikamaru thought. Yoshino immediately took to Temari and welcomed the young woman lovingly.

"So…seems that you did go well for relationship with Temari. After all, I did sure went a date with Eliza." Johnny stated.

"Yeah, Temari is troublesome, but she has a sweet side to her that makes it all worth it." Shikamaru said as he stared at Johnny in the face. "Dad sure did when I decide to date her for this troublesome matter. I still need couple of more dates once I'll doing my usual cloud watching."

"Your parents surely did approve for dating her. After all, let's hope that if Eliza was surely wasn't…" Johnny said, as move another piece to form an opening to lure Shikamaru's piece, while the latter had notice it that he was setting it up, so the best to counter it.

 **(AN: I maybe know about chess or shogi, which I surely that it's hard for making some strategy game.)**

With Shikamaru had counter it up, as he gotten something in his mind regarding his relationship with Temari.

He would continue dating Temari for sure when his mind made up, even continue their relationship for sure. Surprisingly that Johnny was smiled back at him.

"You got me there, Shikamaru…and also I'm glad that you finally he will move to the next stage when the time came.

"Thanks…knowing dad would do, when I always asked him why he loved my mother and seems to have when I figured out the reason myself. Guess me and old man are forever doomed to fail for troublesome, powerful woman." Shikamaru said sighed.

"I wouldn't do that if you say that. Again the fact for sure about if your mother or Temari will hear you when you said that." Johnny stated looked awkward for how Shikamaru had said that.

 **==At Elemental Nations, Hidden Leaf==**

*DING!*

"OW!"

Most of the passing by villagers and some of the clansman heard the commotion, which the reason was; everything completely whipped when comes of wives/girlfriends/lover face the wrath. After all, everyone else knows that they avoid the conflict to be sure about that.

Felt pity on Shikaku Nara for gotten his wife whipped.

"Troublesome am I, SHIKAKU!? WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!" Yoshino's voice boomed into the compound.

This is WHY being lazy and also not say that for this predicament.

"Oh Shikamaru, my son…Whyyyyyyy!" Shikaku said groaning agony for being smack by the might of the frying pan of doom.

Poor Shikaku Nara…

Well, which of course that when Yoshino give Temari a skillet once returning to the reality.

 **==Back to World of Remnant==**

Shikamaru chuckled nervously along with his spine is shivered about he had a feeling about his dad gotten whipped again.

 _'Man, poor dad. He really should learn to keep his mouth shut when mom was around. And also not to self: I would not say anything if Temari is around.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself for making a mental note about this.

And until Johnny caught something in his eyes, and spoke up. "Yo, seems our girlfriends are here."

Making Shikamaru turns his head over his shoulder to see Temari accompany by Eliza, who seeing the sandy-blond wind user walked into the spot before seeing her boyfriend playing shogi with Johnny.

"Be sure that take it easy, okay, Temari; doctor's orders." Eliza instructs Temari for her condition with care.

"Thanks, Eliza." She replied appreciated.

As the girls went to their respective love interests, as they grab a nearby chair to sit in besides the boys, and joined to watch them played, observing the board.

"So, you two were getting in the edge." Eliza said.

The public in Vale was interests in Shogi which way better as chess, which they observe about how to play via video and updated in public about the rules.

"Shikamaru and I were pretty in tight spot for seeing how luring our respective piece." Johnny replied.

With Temari did look over the board that Johnny and her boyfriend take the challenge. She was very good at shogi, though, she had yet to beat either Shikamaru or his father Shikaku, and Johnny when he did play with Zeke after all.

She looked at her boyfriend and couldn't help, but wondered how things had changed so quickly for her.

She was the daughter of the (Late) 4th Kazekage, Rasa. She had suitors calling on her from other nations around the world back in the Elemental Nations. Yet, none of them interests on her. She couldn't believe that she had fallen for a lazy, slacker like Shikamaru, and yet, here she was sitting next to him, happily. Right before Christmas that Shikamaru's family was happily welcome and accepted her.

Temari had lost her mother at a young age (due give birth to Gaara) and her father wasn't much of a parent either.

Before Yoshino filled the void of a female companion that she hadn't even known that she missed, seeing as how she only had her two brothers and their sensei Baki. Shikaku was very caring as well and she couldn't help but fell that she had found a new family to become a part of.

Gaara had left few days ago earlier with Blake and Weiss for Menagerie, the home of Faunus population, while Kankuro was remain in Vale for helping the reconstructions. He and Kankuro had given Shikamaru and brief description of what would happen to him should any harm come to her while she stayed at his side. Also, before they left, both bowed to him and thanked him for saving her life when she had almost get killed at the moment during the War on Vale and Beacon.

It was failure at the end, ever since Ruby's silver eyes were unleashed. The police and allied heaven federation soldiers, dubbed as 'Heaven GIs' were been finding Cinder, and also her group as well when the fact trying to framed Yang and Atlas for this mess.

And now…Vale is a mess after all, which it will be restored once it's done. Not to mention the Heaven Federation had its fleet will stayed which considered as an outpost for the operation when there's a nearby abandon places that they can use, while Beacon Academy will be guarded while Glynda and the rest of the group of huntsman/huntress will defend it while under repairs.

 _'I can't believe that both of my brothers gave their approval for Shikamaru. Then again, he is pretty special.'_ Temari thought with a smile.

However it soon faded as she thought about what he had said earlier. Before she and Eliza seeing Shikamaru making conversation regarding his mother being troublesome, but turns out, she had suspected about what is he trying to say is…she guessed it was that what he was about say 'troublesome' when she overheard in the distance.

"Shikamaru? Did you remember when your father called your mother troublesome? What about you? Do you think I'm troublesome?" Temari asked with a sweet smile.

Shikamaru smelled a trap but he was not going to lie to her.

*Wrack!*

Making everyone in this area cringed for seeing Temari smacked Shikamaru in the back of the head. Some people felt pity for the leader of SSGN was been whipped while Johnny wasn't involved the matter with Eliza. Since then when seeing her scold her boyfriend for being lazy when they had watch him during the tournament.

 _'I've also learned to keep my mouth shut.'_ Shikamaru thought with his face onto the table, while Johnny cannot change it while Eliza in her presence.

Also, she had a fan of hers was among her which since the lockers in Beacon were no longer active while under rebuilding.

"Men." Temari sighed.

As Shikamaru raise his head up while his aura shield didn't save him leaving a lump onto his head, before he rubbing it, and until Johnny spoke up.

"It's still your move, Shikamaru. After all, it feels good for being hurt." Johnny said to the lazy strategist.

"Sure…being whipped is nice." He replied back as he returned his gaze to the board, looked admitted.

Both the Nara strategist and the medic turned when the girls were watching them. And until seeing Eliza brought some snacks for the boys to share, then leaned into the men to watch how the game would end.

Shikamaru surely liked it for being whipped…and Johnny did surely gotten him without being whipped…or did he?

 **==With Shino and Fu, Hotel==**

Shino had return to Uzumaki Mansion, which considered temporary before going to Haven once they continue their training for upcoming heading to Haven, after all, he still needed to sharpen his skills along with the others.

He prepared lunch for Fu who she was staying with him at the kitchen. His appearance that happens that he had took off his heavy hooded jacket and gear which seeing his usual sunglasses he wore and then wearing a casual clothes, unlike Naruto's:

He wore a dark green t-shirt with a mesh armor shirt underneath and his usual shinobi pants.

He was almost fully healed from his previous wounds, poisoned, and now found himself in a reversed role of caring for the injured Fu (Toruko; the mint-haired girl), during the fight in Beacon when fought several AK-200 droids and AP-290 mechs.

She was suffering from a severe case of chakra exhaustion as well as a few broken bones from her battle with those rogue machines and Grimm which her aura was depletes and overused during that happen. Still, he couldn't be more proud of her. As all of the other women admitted, without Fu there, they would have surly perished against those machines.

As room in the hospital was only being given to those huntsman and citizens that were severely injured, Fu had been discharged and told to remain in bed for a few days to recuperate. He surely welcomes her for being a former 7-tailed Jinchuuriki.

Shino prepared a plate for Fu and slowly walked towards the room that had swiftly become hers. He knocked softly and walked in when he heard her invite him in.

He saw her sitting up in her bed waiting for him. He walked over and set the plate down for her. She gave him a sweet smile in thanks and began to eat slowly. Which Fu was wearing sleepwear consists a simple dress-like attire.

Shino watched her and smiled softly at how beautiful she could be even after just awakening in the day. His insects began to buzz slightly at his heightened heart rate with her knowing about she is a beetle hanyou, which being faunus, and Fu suddenly stopped eating and turned to look at him with a knowing smile. She had become very adept at reading his body language as well as the subtle buzzing that her personal insect would give off as his mood changed.

Shino couldn't believe his good fortune at finding someone like Fu. With only a smile she could lighten his mood and he had never believed that he could find someone like his father had found his mother. He had believed that he would remain alone for his entire life.

He looked up suddenly when he felt a soft hand on his face. Fu gripped his shoulders and brought him to her and embraced him. It was as if she could sense his thoughts and was reminding him that she was not going to disappear and leave him.

Shino brought her head up and softly kissed Fu. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the intimacy of the act and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She giggled softly at the way his body would vibrate slightly as his insects buzzed inside of him.

Even though, which they moved to deepen kiss, and then Shino think something within his mind for his declaration.

And so, they continue the kissing passionate for their special moment in daylight…

 **(AN: Sorry readers…I decide to give some details this between Shino x Fu lemon. Imaged about what they had lemon each other. So, which unlikely to the 'Fallen Angel Naruto by X10AShadowfox' that having a lemon scene of Naruto and Akeno.)**

At the scene changed; seeing Shino was lay first into the bed, while kissing with Fu, who happens that she undid her dress to reveal her chest by less C-cup.

The scene changed is Fu was on top of Shino, as the eyes of the latter pans up for seeing Fu in nude leaving her dress on her hips, while he took a sight on her, smiling at him, notice her arm was grab onto something…katana-like.

It begins for seeing their moment; begin to 'mate' each other: both of them were now nude for any of them had reach adulthood.

Fu push herself down feeling something inside of her, which made Shino gasped at the feeling, and started to move up and down while panting seeing his lover smiled while 'riding'.

At the moment for Fu was pleasure at the feeling, as the scene changed seeing Shino's hands 'holding Fu's arms' into the 'position', he pound her back and forth at the moment, and then seeing Fu looked pleasure with a slight gasping, as they continue for doing so for having their moment.

At the very moment, Shino unload inside of Fu making her screamed for how being climax.

Later, Fu was sleeping in the bed next to Shino, which he sat up onto the bed staring at her with a cute she is when she's asleep. She was felt ecstasy and wonderful for how she was being pleasured.

It was first passionate night together between the insect user and beetle hanyou. It was wonderful night that they finally showed how much they loved each other. The time they spent with careless whispers, names given in breathless moans, and the sweet scent of their lovemaking.

Shino had gotten something into his mind regarding the future, before he'll 'deal' with it, which they're not ready for having children into the future.

 _'I will not let her go…I refuse to allow internal strike from the clan to dicatate what I do or who I do it with.'_ He thought to himself as he allowed his thoughts to rest and simply enjoyed the peace of the moment. _'I'd heard she'll going to back to Haven with her team…so I will go with her once we'll met with Naruto, Ruby, Sasuke, and the others who had departure to Anima…'_

Before Shino going to sleep, as he jump out on the bed and went to his gear that lay onto the chair, as he grab one of his SMGs' Dorcus, which this SMG that Ruby developed had other suspected form that haven't used it during the fight with Torune.

And so, Shino cocked his weapon and aim into the sights at the direction at the window, where just like Sakura aim her new shotgun at the Grimm Dragon dubbed 'Kaoru' in the frozen-state at the top of the ruin Beacon Tower…

 **==With Lee and Tenten, at Training Field in Signal==**

Within the open field is where the students in Signal taken couple of work-outs, which it was next to the dormitory for having some improvements.

Tenten watched Lee while polished her newfound rifle, which she had decide to create a carbine design based on the XM29, which the fact that able to uses multiple-purpose for able to shots and launched any munitions that is special for her.

Her carbine rifle had white with maroon accents in custom color, she dubbed as 'Bear Commando': the rifle's describe is had the main muzzle for automatic-rifle, unlocking level, the magazine loads in the gun's butt, on the sides having a safety mechanism and clip counter.

And also the have a grenade launcher under-slung, having a muzzle loads any kinds of grenades and rockets in the clip magazine, and also the trigger as well.

She can load any kinds of munitions in this rifle for hers. And also the final part is a handle on this rifle is attached with a scope for range capabilities.

The scope itself is links to the rifle's firing system due to her previous rifle which gotten the computer-assisted sighting system, including the laser rangefinder, and additional for installing seals: those special seals able to gain night-vision with infrared, x-ray, and also enhanced telescopic zooming capabilities about 6x or 10x optical. **(W1)**

The military and law-enforcement were amazed for Tenten's talent with weapons development for the new carbine rifle for Vale, she just adjust the speed rate-of-fire from the is medium instead of faster one and the recoil were stable control if the gun is fired, but also its low for keeping the gun balance, which she was gain credit for developed the newest weapon, so the Morita Company decide to have Tenten's original weapon she had create, because of its rate-of-fire is fast and the recoil is lower as well, which she did adjustment the weapon for a better and paint it as well.

And so, back to the present about Tenten and Lee; as the latter watched as Rock Lee continued to push himself with Gai-sensei, since the Police lieutenant officer pay a visit his student regarding his training for going to Haven about what they been told.

Lee was by far the most severely injured of the genin and was still wrapped in numerous bandages around his chest, arms, and legs. He looked like a mummy and yet he continued to train, can't say much about doing his limits for fighting the defect ninjas from the Leaf aka ROOT, the White Fang, rogue droids and Grimm.

He wasn't truly supposed to be released yet but the hospital was filled with only the most grievously injured of the huntsman/huntress, military, and civilians from the previous invasion.

Tenten had tried to reason with Lee about resting, after the revelation about the 'enemy' who happens that Cinder and her group, but turns out that they're just pawns from the queen, turns out Cinder wasn't the queen to begin with, but also 'someone' who send them for destroyed Vale along with Beacon.

However, he had simply given her his usual bright smile and told her that he had to continue to train harder. He felt ashamed that he had been unable to defeat Jirobo without suffering so many injuries, before, not to mention some skillful White Fang member or Grimm that they're even more powerful before with a huge number.

Also, he had noticed that she had received a small cut from one of Alpha Beowolf's attacks. He had instantly fallen to his knees and begged her to forgive him. Just the thought of it caused a few tears to fall from her eyes.

 _'He's always trying to protect me. Why doesn't he understand that it is my fauth all of this has happened? I mean, we trained by Kurosaki-sensei, Sakuya-sensei, and the others who help us to get stronger. He's always protecting me and getting hurt in process…'_ She thought

First, he was fought against Gaara when he had fought for her honor and had been defeated. Then during the tournament when he fought Soap of GSTS, he was reckless for charged in without a range-weapon which being close-combat fighter. And finally, he almost died saving her from the Grimm because of she didn't have enough time for loaded some new rounds of the Assault rifle that the police provided, while she had tried because fuses the Splash, the blastsword she was having.

She didn't have time to re-create more explosive tags that that weapon of hers almost runs out. Even the fact she did tried her main combat weapon that she had been uses. If possible for if she will creating metallic lead shots that the soldiers from the Heaven Federation had weapons that effects the Grimm.

Which…she didn't have enough for needed to wipe out most of the Grimm, and surely the fact that according to the man who happens to be Qrow Branwen, the enemies were at Haven, it's the only lead where to find answers about the Attack on Beacon, turns out, most of the people wondered if one of the four kingdoms will be targeting next.

But…Tenten needed some time to improve her skills, while Sakuya/C. Sakura, the older counterpart from another different world who happens to be the other Elemental Nations.

Now, Tenten looked upset herself about she needed time to gets new arsenal for sure. Surely that her design for Vale wasn't enough, good thing for Jing's forces, the Heaven Federation who had help the city. And this time…she will NOT allowed Vale will be just like Hidden Leaf like before.

With Tenten snapped her thoughts as until seeing Lee fall to one knee in exhaustion. She quickly grabbed her medical kit and rushed over. Thank to C. Sakura for some medication.

"Lee!" She exclaimed, quickly checked Lee over and found that he had popped one of his stitches. She quickly and efficiently sutured the flesh and rewrapped it. "…You're such an stubborn idiot."

"Sorry Tenten, I wanted to get going while Naruto and the others were going to Haven, while the rest of us remain to train." Lee replied with a large smile on his face. "After all, you're looked over me, when you're tough as a panda!"

Tenten giggled for his compliment, as she finished tending his wounds, as she sighed relief.

"Just be more careful, Lee. You're still under recovery while your aura had time to replenish and had your wounds regenerate, and you better need to rest. Your body can only handle so much."

"I cannot stop, Tenten! Not until I am strong enough to take down anyone who threatens what is precious to me." He protested, his smiling never diminished as he limed sight back to Gai.

With Gai, while agreeing with Tenten that Lee needed to rest during before the retrieval team were send to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. Before Shikamaru were send by Asuma during the aftermath of the Invasion on Sound and Sand. Knowing his student well enough to know that he would do no such thing, so Gai had decide to continue train him. At least this way he knew what Lee was doing and could somewhat control the young huntsman-in-training to ensure that he didn't hurt himself.

Tenten sighed in frustration as she turned to retake her seat, before took out her rifle to continue to polish it up. Soon enough the training had come to an end and Gai held Lee who was barely conscious from the strain placed on his body. Tenten could only shake her head at Lee. He was so willing to push himself beyond what he should have been capable of to achieve his dream. Just like Naruto does he wanted to become Hokage someday before he discarded his dream arriving here in Remnant.

 _'What's keeping me from doing the same?'_ Tenten thought as she walked over to check on Lee once again.

"He'll be okay, Gai-sensei. He just pushed himself too far once again." Tenten said as she found nothing wrong with Lee aside from a few strained muscles.

"Yosh! You are a truly a valuable comrade and teammate, Tenten! I am sure that you will one day be able helping us with your knowledge for developed new things for Vale! And I hope that you will became our support for this team when we were used to, and hope that you will be better then Lady Tsunade with admiration and " Gai said as he took off in a run.

Tenten sighed for Gai's energetic, as much as she will had time to come up with new ideas and new training regime that she had in mind. After all, she got something in mind which she will NEEDED more firepower that accordingly for not just one carbine rifle that she had, but also needed more arsenal.

 **(AN: I had plenty time for having Tenten being a Weapons' mistress, which of course that just like Tolle being a Weapons' collector, so, much as I had her to give her new weapons for her training for proceed to join the others in Haven.)**

As Tenten stood herself before return to her dorm, all by herself, and then spoke up for begin her speech for herself.

"Well…then again. I am surely that I had to become just like Lady Tsunade for made my own legend…after all, my dream is be just like Tsunade being medical ninja and the strongest kunoichi which being a Sannin…but also being the legendary weapons' mistress…"

Tenten watches Lee was resting on the grass, couldn't help about how her goofball and taijutsu stubborn boyfriend was being going as least after

"After all, Naruto believes he will be Hokage one day. Lee believes that he will becoming one of the greatest ninja in Hidden Leaf through Taijutsu alone. Well…I better get continue to train and then as much I had to learn…and this time for being the framed weapons' mistress with my decision, if I had the will and determent to make it happen…" Tenten said to herself for this statement regarding the training for coming up.

She stopped walking back to her dorm, as she did decide for needed to prepared for anything. She turned and took out her scroll and contacting someone.

"Hey, it's me… Listen, I needed ordered 4 weapons in the list…something a lot of firepower, any of them were each while one of them is a pair of two? Machine Pistols, actually. It's the only weapons that I would like to have because of high-capacity."

Tenten giggled about she heard from someone on the phone and replied.

"I tell you what kind once I'm going there… I know…I owned you for create the 'Smart Rifle' that had when you met me for interest of my own weapon based one prototype I had. And I was planning to create a targeting system to link with the rifle. "

As a minute later for Tenten describe about the other 4 types of weapons with better amount of firepower and a powerful one too, and until that, as she heard that gotten the order she needed.

"Did you get all this? Thank you. I will wait for my delivery…and nice working with you, Mr. Morita."

And so she hang up, as she turn her attention at the one of the battlecruisers, and spoke up to herself.

"I'm going asked them for other additional weapons that I had needed for sure…but only other 4 that I notice…General Frost will accepts me to offer for needed some firepower…"

Tenten decide went to General Nick Frost for some weapons they had disposal. And she began walking towards the headquarters in the camp who been settled here in Patch.

And until then, when seeing one of the soldiers of Heaven GI taking patrol along with the squad of theirs, as she approaches them and asked them to talk the general regarding something in mind.

So with that, the CO had contacted the HQ for Tenten's reason about something regarding an upcoming journey to Haven in Anima…but wanted something…better one…

 **==Kurenai's Apartment==**

The Former Team 8's sensei was busy prepared everything for what was to come. She couldn't help but feel slightly nervous and had to mentally take a deep breath. She got call from Asuma yesterday before Naruto and the others left for their journey to Haven, while the others remain for train, as the fire guardian asked her for if he had free time today, so she did.

Ever since after Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and the others left for Haven, as the blonde knucklehead was searching for Athrun Dengel after he was runaway from the revelation.

After all, have fate for anyone who safe trip to Anime, once they're arrived. Not to mention, they gotten a Vivid Cards, so they can get in touch, so if something happens to them when their life force will be take in for something is wrong after all, it will be bad sign if something is happen.

Now, back to Kurenai's time, as she waiting for her date until arrived.

 _'Calm down, Kurenai. You'll get through this. After all, we did made official after all, of course, I would needed some more…romantic.'_ She thought as she was finally sure that everything prepared when the doorbell rang.

 _'Showtime.'_ She thought with a bright smile for he's here, as she went to answer the door.

As she opens the door, and seeing Asuma was waiting with a bouquet of flowers in hand. They were crimson like her eyes and graciously accepted them as she in his attire: Asuma is wearing a black pants with a button-up white short-sleeved shirt and black furred jacket, making her remained the time when he was Fire Guardian for the late Fire Daimyo who failed to protect.

After all that making Kurenai smiled for Asuma had found something interesting clothes that he was looking for that reminded. **(2)**

"Good evening, Kurenai. May I come in?" He asked with a smile.

"By all means, Asuma." She replied as she let him in.

Asuma walked in her home as she went to put the flowers in a vase. While she walked away, Asuma took the time to admire the short red dress she wore that brought out her long toned legs and showed a large, but not indecent amount of cleavage.

In their case, when before Asuma and Kurenai recalled about the memorial story about the adventures of Arashi/C. Naruto's, along with C. Sakura/Sakuya.

Asuma was shocked for his counterpart died, killed by Hidan of Akatsuki when he was careless about his ability able to took blood samples of the victim(s), and he's like a living voodoo doll that being cursed. And also being impregnated Kurenai to have a baby when recalled his time as a Fire Guardian who failed to protect, but the answer for his father's answer about who the 'king' was…

And Kurenai was also on the same boat, but devastated about his death, while her counterpart give birth to the future of the new generation. So as much as they needed to keep their fate sealed without any sudden conclusions when the upcoming events about Asuma's death lies within to the future. And also when Asuma had give Shikamaru to trained their child to be their mentor and godfather like always then that happen to the world of Naruto and Sakura's counterparts.

And now…let's hope that will NEVER happen again…

Now…back to the most favorite couple of Squad 8 and 10 teachers…as much as they're having a dinner here in Kurenai's apartment.

 _'I must admit…she wasn't 'that' big when myself and Kurenai saw our counterparts' moment.'_ The chain-smoker thought about Kurenai's chest size and beauty, as he took out his box of cigarettes, since he brought newest taste in Vale, and so he decide not to smoke then they're on a date.

And so, as they're heading the table, it was comfortable for how they gotten their moment.

As Asuma walked to her table and held her chain out for her, Kurenai graciously accepted.

"So…how's your date at Signal while Vale and Beacon is under repairs?" Asuma asked her for her time.

"We're doing fine…" Kurenai replied, as she took a glance at her weapon that she gotten from one of the AK-200 droids from Atlas. After all, which the Atlas Military ranks decide to keep it as her own weapon that she gotten, after all, it's been some time when comes for salvage them.

Turns out, she better find a better weapon other than that, which she kept the Machine Pistol she gotten so far during the Invasion on Beacon/Vale. For sure, everything is return the way it was once the city and the academy will restore.

Speaking of Vale, Kurenai was wonders to asked Asuma about the city while its still under reconstruction that take months.

"So…how's the city in Vale?" She asked.

"Doing fine, still under repairs that took months to get it done, and also Beacon Academy will also restore into its former glory." Asuma replied, as he took his own seat and.

"Better thanks to the cavalry. It's because of them, and their leader Jing Hayabusa. The City would have been until it will end up like the Hidden Leaf." Kurenai stated agreed to her boyfriend about the Heaven Federation.

"Yeah, agreed with you at the moment." He replied agreement, and began to eat.

Asuam had been too many different places and had tried dozens of chef's cooking and he still believe that Kurenai was the best he had ever tasted. Along with some other colleges who been hang-out with and teammate of theirs as well.

As the dinner continued on their partook in light conversation as they simply enjoyed the atmosphere and each other's company. Kiba and Hinata were out on a date of their own so they didn't have to worry about being interrupted, and also going on a training for sure.

Soon enough the food was gone and Asuma actually helped her clean the dishes. The domestic feel of such a simple task was both strange and utterly welcome to both of them.

Soon they found themselves on the couch and Kurenai was wrapped in Asuma's arms as they watched the small fire in her fireplace warm the room. Neither spoke as there was no need for words. Kurenai then turned to Asumai and kissed his gently on the lips.

The famed fire guardian and son of the third hokage responded immediately as his hands began to slowly run down Kurenai's sides until they settled on the small of her back.

Kurenai deepened the kiss as he hands began to slowly caress Asuma's chest through his shirt. Asuma broke the kiss and began to kiss and nibble her long neck. Kurenai let out a small moan and only spurred Asuma on as his hands caressed her back.

They began to run up her back and came to rest on her shoulders and the straps of her dress. Kakashi looked into Kurenai's eyes and her smile told him that it was okay to continue. He began to lower the straps that held the dress onto her body when there was a ringtone of a scroll of Asuma that interrupted their moment.

 _'You've got to be kidding me!'_ They both thought angrily.

Asuma took out his scroll, as he was about to cannot answer, until notice it was mail from Iruka.

"Hey, it's from Iruka." He informed Kurenai, making her eyebrow raised about why Iruka had send a message, as he answered it and read the message, within seconds later until making his eyes widen.

"I can't BELIEVE IT!" He said looked excited.

"What is it?" Kurenai wondered, as she looked over his scroll making the same reaction as Asuma does. "I don't believe it! He proposed!"

According the message of Iruka? He proposed Reina for his being wedded wife, and now they're planning to having a wedding for month ahead.

"We should tell everyone!" She concluded, looked excited.

"Iruka already did? He sends the word to our former students about it, while he told Sakuya about their wedding coming up. Including Ms. Glynda, Peter, and Oobleck." Asuma said.

"Yeah, I hope I can get to see them as well? I'd heard Reina called out her Faunus friends about their wedding, while she NEEDED keep her guard and those who were trustworthy for if any members of the White Fang will sabotage and crash the wedding." Kurenai replied.

"Yeah…I'll reply it." Asuma replied, as he looked over his scroll and type it down to replies Iruka's message for going there.

Once it's send, as Asuma switches the scroll's sound into mute without any interruptions, and then turns to Kurenai.

"Now…we're were we?" He asked with a flirty smile.

"Oh…now we remember." She replied with a same smile.

Now as Asuma was seriously hoping that they could resume what they had been doing earlier, but could tell that the moment had passed and that Kurenai now had a lot on her mind. Still he accepted this and simply pulled her into a comforting hug as he silently cursed the lost opportunity.

 **==With Hinata and Kiba==**

Hinata Hyuga was sparing with her boyfriend Kiba with her newfound powers that been given by C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki about the power that rivals the Mangekyo Sharingan. Considered as their date while they been doing it nonstop, as much as the fact that they been starting training with her new bloodline that somehow connects to the Kaguya clan.

Which of course, which she did get used to her new ability and a combination of the Hyuga Clan's Gentle Fist, after all, there's no elders that pushed around and also she was free from them.

She had gain ability of the Kaguya Clan just like Kimimaro does. Hinata did recreate the same set of jutsus as he does with her own ways, if possible for if she will create crossbow bolts made of her own bones, it's a bet much, after all, not to mention uses the bullet into her fingertips.

"So…doing better with your new ability?" Kiba asked, taking several jabs at Hinata.

"We're doing fine, Kiba." Hinata replied while deflect and blocked his blows. "I 'almost' hurt anyone who I cannot control my new bloodline."

Ever since Hinata obtained her new ability: the bloodline of the Kaguya Clan, just like Kimimaro. Which she was first tried it out, which she had almost hurt anyone whenever spike bones erupts into her back, arms, and etc., which it was deadly weapon because of how she needed to control it.

"Yeah…after all, your bone had STUCK into my ass when you did on profess." Kiba said informed regarding the accident training.

"I was sorry, Kiba. It was an accident." Hinata protested.

"I know." He replied shrugged, before continue. "So…of to our date after this?"

"Sure." Hinata replied, as she grab his arm and as she and Hinata left for their moment…

 **==With Sakura==**

Sakura was target practice with her newfound automatic shotgun at the range on Signal, the Hellfire Shotgun: Blood Cherry. While this combat school is suspended due to the pronounced 'Failure Fall of Beacon' on Vale.

*Bang!*

She fires a slug at the target, with a attachment combines with both attachments, which instead of Scope or Dot-sight, but also a 4x scope with attached reflex sight, and also two laser pointers were attached on both sides. **(3)**

With her newly attachment for her automatic shotgun, which she was able to switch sights for situations, after all when most of their classmates were jealous for having such a better shotgun, and also the Helmet Splatter as well, she demonstrate at anyone by creating a shock-wave by slamming it into the ground. The axe-part of it was able to cut straight through a tough armor and/or a wall like the Boarbatusk and if possible to kill a Goliath, as well.

It was while back during she was 13 when before the training trip returning till a end of the week, after the 'breach' incident, she surely had becoming a most promising student and being a huntress once Beacon is restore.

And on other things, she was under tutelage of her older counterpart and sister Sakura/C. Sakura Haruno nee Uzumaki-Namikaze. She cannot believe about Sakuya did love her idiot C. Naruto, and also married as well, and settle to Shell town.

Never thought that she was having a loving husband, if possible for she will married Sasuke in the future, which of course, different paths that between counterparts will married on each side. Now that if possible for her older counterpart had Naruto's counterpart, and also her Naruto was considered a brother to the Squad 7, which for her times had spend as much as they doing so.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

Sakura fires each shot at the target, which she manage to hit it in the center, due the fact improved her skills with a shotgun. The recoil didn't damage her collarbone due the fact that because of her chakra-enhance strength able to steady the weapon.

"Doing your target practice, while the school is suspended?"

Making Sakura turn her attention of the source to see Taiyang, before lower her shotgun, among the teachers in Signal had entered the targeting range in this room.

"Mr. Taiyang. I didn't expect to see you here." The rosette said greeted to the father of Ruby and Yang.

"I was hoping to ask you the same thing." The older blonde replied.

"The headmaster on this school had announced it into suspended for week, so the rest of the students will take some exercise here, so that they needed to sharpen their skills." Sakura replied explanation.

"Yeah, I was informed. Told by one of my fellow colleges…is that your shotgun?" Taiyang replied, when he notice her new current weapon on her hands, and looked remarked about best compare to his daughter Yang's Ember Celica.

"It was given by my older counterpart and sister." She replied, making the older blonde nod for confirmed for seeing her Hellfire Shotgun: Blood Cherry.

"Oh…and I hope that Ruby will see it once you meeting up with Naruto and the others on Haven that once I'd heard from Yang." Taiyang stated and sarcasm.

"Yeah…I still had a lot to learn for being the medic to help my friends. Once I needed to be done, if possible while I took lessons from Johnny about being a medic that taking support." Sakura said.

Taiyang nod for Sakura's statement for being a medic, after all, most experience huntsman/huntress needed to learned medication.

"I'd heard from my classmate about Yang will be under your tutelage for going to met up with Naruto or Ruby." Sakura stated.

 _'…Or searching for her mother, Raven.'_ Taiyang mentally added Sakura's statement, without notice a sighed expression about what her daughter was obsessed for searching for, before he spoke up.

"Yeah, it sure does…along with Mr. Zenmar about her unique semblance that Naruto unlocked it."

"Knowing that idiot, he is ALWAYS being the unpredictable knucklehead." Sakura said in comment. Knowing about he unlocked the new stage of semblance.

"Yeah, I agreed with you, more." He replied.

As Taiyang was about to leave, before turns to Sakura and informed.

"Gotten a message from Iruka? He's getting married until one month ahead."

Making Sakura quickly turns to Taiyang with a shocking looked.

"REALLY?! Iruka-sensei is getting married!?"

That causes Taiyang chuckled for the rosette's reaction.

"Yup, and I'm gonna tell Peter, Barty, and Glynda about the news."

And so with that, Taiyang, leaving a squealing Sakura about the news about Iruka is getting married.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! I'M GONNA TELL SIS ABOUT THIS!" Sakura exclaimed, wanted to see C. Sakura about Iruka's wonderful event.

Suddenly with Sakura fished out her scroll and contacted her older sister/counterpart, and then waiting for pick up.

["Yes?"]

Hearing C. Sakura, who happens work on the hospital.

"Sis, I have good news!?" Sakura informed, sounded excited.

["What is it? What kind of good news."]

"Taiyang came in? He told me the news about…IRUKA-SENSEI IS GETTING MARRIED!"

["WHAT?! Are you sure?"] C. Sakura exclaimed, hearing the announcement from her younger counterpart.

"It's true, I heard from Taiyang about it. Iruka-sensei proposed Nurse Reina." She replied. "Can you tell Naruto and the others about the news. It will coming until one ahead."

["I'll tell them? I had the Mark of the Flying Thunder God my husband give me, so I'll tell him that I won't spoil it."]

"Sure, you can do that."

And so with that, they hang up each other, as Sakura packed everything after finished her practice within hours, and so she left the room, after checking the results of the shot.

Sakura left the Signal Academy's targeting range for tell the news about Iruka's upcoming wedding to her friends like Ino and Tenten…

 **==At Vale==**

Everything is went back to normal after the attack, as seeing most of the huntsman/huntress who went patrol along with a squad from Heaven Federation around for extermination.

Each squad were been patrol for suspicious activity regarding remnants of the White Fang and ROOT who been went hiding, searching on the sewers and streets, and abandon buildings for hiding. They been over 24/7, which because under command of General Nick Frost and Admiral Zera Snipe.

Now for the fact that they will not stop searching until found any of them without mercy and being capture for information.

After all, thanks to Ino for having gather so much Intel about the operation…

They failed to invade Vale because of how the army that so large that overwhelmed by hundred-to-million, the Heaven GIs able to rebel the White Fang, ROOT, and Grimm.

And now…for as much as everything went back to normal and continue their life…

First, Kankuro and Coco were spending time for couple of dates, while Haku as well along with Velvet. While the rest such as Choji and Karui for example.

And also…Gai met a beautiful women within his eyes, which he was on patrol that until he caught onto his eyes. With the taijutsu master didn't help but astonished about how beauty she was.

 **(AN: I decide to found a perfect girl for Gai for now, which I will got an idea from Totally Naruto.)**

While in public? A woman was about same age as Gai does, but 30s maybe, long blue hair in a pony-tail, purple eyes, and a C-cup bust size. She wore a tight black and purple fitness outfit.

Man, Gai surely gotten himself a female fitness suit nut, and also being a PE teacher with aerobatic and gymnastics to the students to be huntsman/huntress in the future, and also her close-combat was compare to Gai which near compare to himself.

And so, Gai made a sudden approach, if she is single like any male and/or female does when they having time to find any boy/girl who wanted to go out with.

As seeing Gai introduce himself before greeting when he was nervous, and also she introduce herself as Chizuru, she's a faunus, but also a bear as well. She appears to be one of the huntsman in Beacon during her younger days, as much as she was also part of the branch-side of the Law-enforcement, the Police Huntsman/Huntress.

Ever since who live in Vale is considered being part of the Vale Police Department.

And so, as Chizuru was aware about Gai was being a new recruit about months ago when the headmaster of Vale had announced, while the Commissioner was had them recruit along with Kakashi and Asuma; and also earned a rank of lieutenant. **(4)**

Kakashi Hatake was among the rookies was a prodigy for he should had promote into captain because of the skills, which the fact that he had the eyes of veteran, so which because of how he was most experience then any huntsman/huntress that they been through.

As much as everyone surely having their time. And until…a certain blonde caped huntress who heard the news about Iruka's upcoming wedding…

Receiving a message from anyone such as Kurenai, Asuma, Sakura, Reina, and Iruka about the news, which it will be wonderful for if they will invited some friends, which they NEEDED to be more careful who been trust with, aware by the White Fang were planning to sabotage and kill them for plans for to do so, which until they had the Soldiers from Heaven Federation, they will be guards without sudden 'party crusher'.

And so…everything will be completely settled about how after the Failure Fall of Beacon…and besides…

Hope that it will be a wonderful day…

 **==Present, a Month Later==**

Before C. Sakura/Sakuya had called her husband, C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki, along with summon the Six Paths that surprised for the older rosette that seeing her friends again. And then he was been told about the wedding of Iruka and Reina is coming up.

With C. Sakura having catching ups with her friends, and also the other counterparts, minus C. Gaara/Adamska who also give them lessons while C. Hinata learned about her younger counterpart gotten the bloodline of the Kayuga clan, and so she will be under her tutelage along with the rest of the counterparts.

And until Naruto counterparts, followed by Jing and Yasha arrived Vale via portal to another location/dimension.

The ceremony was beautiful, if a little small, but also an open fields will do for a perfect wedding spot. The city of Vale was still trying to rebuild after the latest invasion, so it was impossible for the entire populace to attend. This was just fine for the bride and groom as neither of them wanted a big wedding.

So, which they will be wearing mix of formals of both western and eastern origins such as: Tuxedoes and kimonos.

The ceremony was held in the beautiful field surround by flowers, which it was located on Patch. Iruka had chosen Naruto to be his best man, while Glynda was the maid-of-honor (she needed to keep herself for having feeling with Iruka to begin with). If Ozpin was alive, he would witness the wedding, when the Beacon was wrecked that once before it was fine and peaceful condition.

Unknown to the blonde temporary leader and vice-headmistress, Reina notice her emotion expression for how she looked jealous and sadden about being married, she will talk to her after the wedding. Although, she recalled about Naruto and Gaara had made relationship with 2 girls each, of Team RWBY: Naruto had the Burning Rose duo (Ruby and Yang), while Gaara had the Checkmate duo (Blake and Weiss).

The official regard who wasn't one of the people who tormented Faunus race, but also being friendly to them to be married two races.

Glynda was both happy and jealous about that something good had come out of the pain and suffering of the previous battle and wished them best of luck, before she had to return to the city to continue overseeing the reconstruction of the city or used her semblance fix everything, which she didn't not to restrain herself from aura exhaustion.

One of Jing's operatives, he's No. II (2), and named was Sai'sin Jonahsan, a Crusader with a knowledge of wedding about how between the human and the Faunus. Sai'sin was a part-time officiant for the two of them. He had found the time to come out and wed the two of them.

Reina was very happy that something good had come out of the tormented on the past and wished them the best of luck before she had to return her business as a nurse, and also going on a wedding for sure.

Currently, the reception was taking place in a small building that was picked out by Glynda, being a temporary who leading the group for their wedding for its close proximity to the city itself, as well as being close to the market district solving any food concerns.

They invited the twins who owned the Virgin Orchards: Tony and Joe, along with the employees for setting meals for the wedding, while having a wedding cake as well. Adding bodyguards for make sure that no one-I mean NO ONE ruins everything, Iruka and/or Reina grateful to Jing about having his forces to help and under protection. Oh! Adding 10 titan mechs armed with heavy weaponry for sure.

"I can't believe you go married so soon, Iruka-sensei." Naruto comment to the smiling groom, he had sat besides his older counterpart, the Sakura counterparts, Jing, and Yasha to witness.

Iruka hadn't stopped smiling since he had uttered "I do." and everyone heard the same come from the beautifully dressed Reina, having her dog tail reveal to the public eyes.

"I'm a ninja Naruto. Who's to say that I won't die tomorrow on the mission? Reina is a nurse and huntress thus doing her work in the nurse's office will be even more on her duty. Learn this, Naruto. Don't waste time worrying or wondering what could have been. The past is history, tomorrow is a mystery but you need to enjoy today, that's why it's called the present." Iruka was with a smile as he walked over to have another dance with his wife.

Naruto was left thinking about what Iruka had said when Yang hugged him from behind? Wish for Ruby was around before arrived back to Beacon for the wedding, and so he will give some pictures and videos: with Yang took some pictures (unsure that blackmail she attempt is not acceptable) while Naruto took the video and had to absorb memories to create a wedding scene for sure if meeting them, so which they will met up with Sasuke or Ruby, once they'll told them about it while in Vale.

Naruto's statement that if he asked his previous love interest Sakura about this dance, it's a friendly one, because if she wanted dance with Sasuke if he was around, and so being a teammate needed some company, and Sakura was aware about his ability on his mindscape will do for considered to dance with Sasuke.

Yang had been one of Reina's bridesmaids without Ruby was around, and she was wearing a beautiful kimono when they have combine all cultures for foreign wear, which she gotten from her mother befoe the wedding with Taiyang, speaking of him? He was attending as well.

Naruto smiled as he pulled his fellow blonde close and began to dance with her as well, if Ruby was around. He looked over to see Asuma and Kurenai dancing as well, while Kakashi was watching, if possible unaware he made relationship with Winter, and also there's Gai and Chizuru too, it was shocking surprised by former squad 3 namely Neji, Tenten, and Lee about seeing their mentor dating.

In fact most of the students in Signal, former Beacon, and rest were from different kingdom were present with their dates such as Shikamaru and Temari and were currently dancing, along with Shino and Fu.

Naruto smiled as he looked down at Yang and wondered when they would be the ones to stand before one another declared their undying love if also Ruby was here as well and commitment to one another by taking the final plunge into marriage.

 _'Oh well, it's like Iruka-sensei said: the future is a mystery. For right now, I'm going to enjoy living in the present.'_ Naruto thought, as he held Yang closed, if possible to see Ruby was there, and simply enjoyed the moment.

Iruka danced with Reina and couldn't believe his good fortune. After his parents had died he had always sought attention from others until he decided that it was pointless. Iruka become reserved and focused on his ninja career.

After reaching the rank of chunin he decided that he was content with his advancement. He taught at the academy as he truly liked working with and helping children. He never for saw himself actually finding a woman to date onto this world of Remnant and settle down with so having his own children was out of the question.

He couldn't believe that things had changed so quickly and it was Reina, the sexy, beautiful and cuddle puppy dog that he held in his arms as his wife.

But…he was aware about Glynda about wasn't mood to say about when they're married…

 _'Wife…I can't believe that this has really happened.'_ Iruka thought happily as Reina, who had been allowing him to guide the pace of the dance decided to take control.

Reina was, for lack of a better term, giddy with joy. She was never one of those girls that thought constantly of finding their prince charming to sweep them off their feet, being a Faunus. Reina was a practical and realistic woman. She had always thought that getting married and being bound to a single man for the rest of her life was crazy.

She never saw herself as one of those girls and yet here she was smiling and holding her husband as her friends and family were present, and he wasn't like any other humans who tormenting her kind. It gave her an indescribable feeling of happiness that she never thought she would be able to obtain after being tormented and mistreated by the humans.

 _'I can't believe that I married a human like the others who made relationship with a human. That's not a mistake that I'm going to try and make ever again! This is almost perfect there's just one thing missing.'_ She thought as she looked down at her wedding ring and smiled at her husband.

 _'Well, we'll get to that once everyone heads home after the reception.'_ She thought with a sensual smirk that excited Iruka as he knew what she had on her mind. This was further made evident when she molded her body to his and felt his arousal. She leaned in close to purr into his ear.

"I hope you're ready for your wedding night, Iruka." She said and could feel the shudder run down Iruka's body.

"I think the reception can be cut a bit short Reina." He replied as he kissed her deeply.

The reception didn't last for very much longer…

 **==A few hours later, Nighttime==**

They entered Iruka's house which he had rented lately thanks to C. Naruto for some tabs, both still riding high on the elation they felt at being married. While the guards of Jing's forces had escorted to their newly estate without any members of the White Fang or Faunus tormentor will plans to assassinate them.

Reina, always the more forward of the two, took the initiative and grabbed Iruka's hand to guide him to the bedroom. This wasn't the first time that they had slept together but it would be the first time they did so as husband and wife.

After Reina send a video message to her family about their wedding, while in Vale. As much as will accepts Iruka will be part of the family,

And now that she is announced as Reina Umino…

 **(Lemon Scene – Starts)**

 **(Warning: Skip if you don't want to read.)**

Reina guided Iruka to their bedroom and literally kicked the door in. She immediately pulled him towards her and deeply kissed him. Iruka, used to Reina's forwardness, wrapped his arms around her and allowed his hands to wander along her back, while her tail wags crazily. Reina's impatience once again appeared as she gripped his haori and swiftly removed it. Before Iruka could make a move Anko had already opened his black formal kimono and was using her fingertips to gently rub his chest.

Iruka broke the kiss with a gasp and gently gripped her wandering hands. When Reina looked up at him in slight confusion he smiled and leaned in close to her.

"There's no need to rush, my wife. We have the rest of our lives. Let's take it slow, tonight." He said to her as he went ahead and finished removing his kimono top. Because of Reina's dog instincts kicks in when comes of heat for mating.

This left Iruka naked from the waist up with him only wearing his hakama pants.

Reina shivered slightly at both the sight of the half naked Iruka as well as the way he called her his wife. It was still a joyous feeling and she understood that tonight was not to be a night of lust but also of love and affection.

She took off her wedding dress and was about to remove it, until Iruka walked to her and gently did it for her. This lefts Reina only her lingerie undergarments and the fire she could see in Iruka's eyes warmed her.

"You are so beautiful." Iruka said softly as he kissed her once again. Her hands rested on Iruka's chest once again but this time Iruka was also touching her. His hands started on her firm toned abs and slowly moved up her body towards her bra clad chest.

Reina was shivering in pleasure from his gentle yet firm hands on her skin and her tail twitches as well. She gasped in surprise and pleasure when Iruka broke the kiss and began to kiss and suckle her neck.

Iruka's hands weren't idle and had finally reached their destination, he softly trialed over her satin covered breasts before moving his hands to her back to unhook her bra. He backed away as he removed the obstruction and could only stare at her perfectly round globes.

Her light pink nipples stood firm and erect, begging for his attention. Reina decided to break the silence by sliding down her white satin panties, leaving her gloriously naked before him.

"You seem to have too many cloths on, my husband." Reina said all but purred.

Iruka was snapped out of his thoughts by her comment and sought to rectify that situation. He swiftly removed his pants and boxers until like Reina, he was completely naked as well.

This wasn't the first time that they had seen each other naked but it felt as if they were truly seeing one another for the first time. Reina took the lead and sensually sauntered over to Iruka.

She gave him a passionate kiss before lightly shoving him back until he fell on the bed. Reina got on all fours and slowly made her way towards him until they were face to face. Iruka pulled her down until their bodies lay flush against one another.

Iruka groaned into her neck at the exquisite feeling of her breasts massed against his hard chest and his arousal trapped against her belly. Reina felt a powerful heat spreading across her body and centering at her sex.

This was something that she had never had but always wanted. Reina had been with men before but it was never like this. Those were simply opportunities to forget for a night that she was alone and had no one truly special to her.

They were actions of lust only while this was something monumentally different. Anko gasped as Iruka quickly spun so that he was now above her and the amount of love and lust in his eyes made her heart flutter.

Iruka gazed down at his wife. Even now the 'oh' so simple word meant so much to him. This was the woman he would be with for the rest of his life, no matter how long or short it was. He hadn't been with many women in his life simply because it wasn't who he was.

Iruka had never been one who sought out another person simply for sex. Sure there were a few times when he had gotten really drunk but those were few and far between. Iuka needed more than just physical pleasure. He needed a deeper connection and he had finally found it with Reina.

Iruka stopped thinking and decided to show Reina just how much he loved her. He kissed her once again and cupped her full breasts. He broke the kiss as she let out a pleased moan of his name. He desperately wanted to hear his name spoken that way again and quickly began to kiss down her body. He lightly licked around her left nipple before taking it into his warm mouth.

Reina once again moaned his name as she wrapped her hands around his head to keep him in place. She desperately wanted to feel more from his masterful tongue and lips. His hands soon began to move as well.

His left hand cupped her right breast and his fingers began to tug and twist her nipple, not wanting it to be left unattended to. His right hand slowly began trace down her body until it reached her sacred area.

Reina began to twist and squirm under him and gave a light shriek of pleasure as he rubbed the lips of her sex and found them wet with her arousal. Reina gave a low hiss of pleasure as Iruka slowly entered her with one of his fingers. His thumb began to trace around her clitoris while he pumped his finger in and out her hot core. Reina began to whimper and moan in ecstasy as he switch nipples and took her right one in his mouth.

He added a second finger and they soon found her special spot within her inner walls. As he began to rub against the firm module of nerve endings Reina arched into him with a sharp outcry. She moaned and continued to twitch as Iruka continued to stroke the fire within her until it was an all encompassing inferno desperately seeking relief.

"Iruka…"

Was the only thing coming from her lips and soon enough Reina felt white hot pleasure erupt from her core and wash over her entire body from her head to her toes. She cried out loudly as her body clung to Iruka in pleasure. Iruka had moved from her chest to lovingly observe her face as she reached the pinnacle of ecstasy.

He guided her back down and laid a short but sweet kiss to her lips. Reina's vision cleared and she was not surprised to actually find tears in her eyes from the beautiful act they found themselves in. This was what she had always wanted.

Reina took charge once again and twisted so that she was on top of Iruka. She gazed lovingly at his hard muscles and began to kiss his abs.

She could feel him twitch under her and smiled at his sharp intake of breath when she grabbed his length and began to slowly stroke it. Reina was delighted at the way he moan her name as she began to stroke ever faster.

She stopped suddenly and he looked at her in a beseeching fashion, desperate for more. Reina smiled as she lifted her body onto her knees and guided his length to her core. Their eyes never left one another's as she slowly lowered her body and her nether lips parted around his length.

They both gasped as nothing could compare to the feeling of completeness that settled over them. Iruka grit his teeth and was desperately trying to control the urge to thrust deeper into the moist warmth that enveloped him.

Reina could feel every detail of Iruka's hardness inside of her and marveled at how they fit together so perfectly.

Neither spoke as Reina raised herself slowly and lowered onto him again. Iruka moaned as his hands moved to rest on her hips and help guide their pace.

Reina slowly began to move ever faster as she moaned and gasped at the indescribable pleasure being sent through her body. Iruka was in the same position as he thoroughly enjoyed the way that his hard flesh continued to move within her.

Their movements were both primal and fluid. Reina had always thought that sex was about power. However, her coupling with Iruka proved this to be false.

Both were in charge and at the same time neither of them was. Hands roamed everywhere, exploring, caressing, and discovering. The world faded into a blur of heat, passion and love as they continued to move together, both seeking their peak but also seeking to bring as much pleasure to the other as possible.

Iruka rolled over so that he was on top and continued to thrust powerfully into Reina. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him ever deeper into her burning hot core while her tail reacted. Iruka moved down and took Reina's right breast in his mouth while one of his hands cupped the other full globe and his remaining hand moved between them to stimulate her clit.

Reina cried out as the intense and various stimuli served to once again send her over the edge and this time with Iruka with her.

*Splurt!*

Iruka cried out in pleasure as well as he reached his peak and flooded his seed into her and filled her in the deepest and most sacred of places.

 **(Lemon Scene – Ended)**

Iruka rolled to the side and pulled Reina to him. Both were contently tired out and had ended their most important day with an incredibly special night.

"I love you Reina." Iruka murmured.

"And I love you too, Iruka. And thank…for everything…" She whispered as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

They fell asleep snuggled together and both with large smiles on their faces. It truly was a perfect day…

 **==Later, at Uzumaki Camphouse, earlier==**

An few hours ago after Iruka and Reina's marriage is declared as husband wife, and went to their home, while escorted by Jing's army for giving them their moment after their objective. Naruto and the co arrived back into the camp, as Jing give a whistle, and suddenly something came out on a bush, which appears to be a brownish-gray timber wolf, which it is size as tiger does.

"How are you doing, Fenrir; any some Grimm or intruders?" He asked to one who summon was Fenrir, the Night Wolf.

"Nothing so far Jing, not a single intruder or Grimm comes by." The wolf summon replied.

"Good, you may go." Jing said to the wolf for understand and told to return to his realm.

And so with that, as the wolf disappeared with a silver-gray flash of light, and now fades.

With a sighed from Naruto's mouth for how wonderful the wedding was, and also he was so proud on his former academy teacher had finally found love for his life.

"Man…I'm so~ tired after the long night in the dance in the wedding." Naruto commented. And then after saying goodbye to Yang, and also gotten video about their wedding night and added on the social media website called 'Huntsmanbook', once he will arrived on Haven on Anima or nearby town. **(5)**

"Hm, Good point; maybe we'll reschedule our departure tomorrow morning." C. Naruto concluded his suggestion.

"Me too…I can't believe about how romantic was. After all, I surely wanted to have a wonderful wedding." Yasha agreed, and until felt his hand on his shoulder, making her to looked at Jing sharing their smile each other.

"Come on, everyone. Let's get some sleep." Jing said to everyone on the group.

And so, as much as with that, they went inside on the camp house for their sudden departure…

 **==At the Abandon Prison Facility==**

The Akatsuki was gathered around the meeting room, which part of this prison, as they been here for some discussion regarding the 'black queen' was cooperate. **(6)**

Before the word come up about the relationship with Itachi and reborn Izumi, they been doing several of dates outside the walls went to the town, without knowing about the cat faunus being a White Fang member.

Afterwards, Kisame came to Itachi before them told for calling the meeting. And so, Itachi leaves before Izumi understands him for going attend there.

"Now…we are all here tonight for this meeting…" Pein begin to briefing, his tone is sharp to this meeting.

"And what is it might you wanted to speak, Leader?" Itachi questioned.

"Regarding the Jinchuuriki were departs while the rest were planning to returning to Haven and other two were returning to Atlas of what Sasori and Zetsu reported." The (shadow) leader of Akatsuki replied, unknown to the group when seeing Masked Tobi/Madara (Obito) were overheard it, while remain silence and remain in the shadows.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku, according to the database about adding a surname of his due to moniker, have departs separate ways: one is the former heiress and traitor of the White Fang, and the Counterpart of his and the leader of the army." Itachi explained, being the leader of the side branch of the White Fang, being a human.

"So…we should disguise as his leader while he was away and took them for ourselves to control." Konan suggested.

"We're not sure? We cannot tell about the risk if they're became a extremely threat if they had suspicious about our plot to taking his forces. His Army is total of millions of them, so we have outgunned if we cannot do anything." Itachi replied.

"Itachi's right, we cannot lose of numbers of our ranks, and sending spies to the enemy who is stronger than any army they have faced… But…we still have problems on our hand about our chakra." Pein stated, agreeing Itachi's point for the Heaven Federation will suspected about it if they will control his army.

"So, what do you want us to do now? Standing around and do nothing. I mean, their firepower is way greater then Atlas." Kisame said, trying to divert the leader's attention away from his partner.

"No, we will remain lay low and learn more everything about this world and its technology for the time being and watch how events unfold, while most of us gain small amount of chakra that before we got here. Vale is very weak at the moment when Cinder had failed to destroy it, but to crippled it, as long as the army from the sky had rebel them then protects them from the enemies while under rebuilding. Thus continue our negotiating 'her' when we're agreed and await further orders. That is all."

As the leader ordered as seeing the rest of the members left the room, leaving Pein and Konan alone.

"Are you reading all this?"

As Masked 'Madara' steps out onto the shadow and replied.

"Yes, we did need time learn about Dust, Aura, and Semblance, and its technology as well. As much as our goal will be temporary hold for a while, once we'll need time to get it ready." Tobi stated with a stern tone, being a Uchiha.

"How's the meeting with Salem?" Konan asked.

"Doing well, she'll give us anything we needed while Mosuke got his own forces will fight against the Heaven Federation, lead by Jing D. Hayabusa. Cinder's mistakes and carelessness had her plan had fallen, but also gotten the Fall Maiden's power that the rumored we been told. Because of how she wasn't aware the army had most highly advance technology that ever they had encounter for…but we needed recapture ALL the Former Jinchuuriki had been left to our world."

Tobi/Madara/Obito was completely furious about the plan was null and void when they been missing for a while, once each Jinchuuriki had decide to leave this world. According to the theory, they wanted a new start for their lives and then live peaceful to this world, and so there is no turning back to going home.

"We will never make mistakes as always do when we come here. And as much as we will get their power…and then they shall Fall…" He finished.

"I…agreed. They don't understand about how it is there is to it, this world is never gain peace. And I will rule both worlds as long as I do, being a god." Pein said.

"Not only that…but also the Maidens of the Four Seasons that Salem was talking about…as much as we needed to find any of them, just like Cinder does she have the Fall Maiden's power…" Madara/Obito declared.

 **==With Itachi==**

"Well that was close. You need to be more careful my friend. Leader doesn't like the way you stand up to him." Kisame said to his partner, walking out on the meeting room with Itachi.

Kisame actually liked having Itachi as a partner and didn't want to have to be assigned another should the Leader decide that Itachi was more trouble than he was worth.

"Your concern is unnecessary, Kisame. We will redeem ourselves once we capture the Nine-tails container and the One-tailed container. I did made shame for trying to capture them while my chakra is static." Itachi said calmly.

"Yeah, while we have small portion of our chakra, and then learned to used Dust, Aura, and Semblance that we have, after all, just like you told me the little girl with a red hood used speed like any ninja that can run, while this blonde chick wrack you absorb damage and gain a power-up." Kisame said statement.

"That's…how we needed our time, and also we prepared for anything." Itachi replied.

"I wanted to ask you: why did you push me off the train while didn't have the change to capture the nine-tails brat?" The shark-faunus-like swordsman asked.

"Because there's a dead-end ahead, if you weren't aware about it on the distance during the 'breach' incident. So fighting Naruto Uzumaki will lose your life when the train will collide." Itachi answered to his partner about back in the train that connects to Vale and Mountain Glenn, which because the speed of the train almost reach to the end into collision.

"Oh…oops, I was careless am I?" Kisame said looked shame for he wasn't aware about there is no other tracks left that leads to the dead-end, and somehow almost died in the train. And that's how that he is gotten the point.

As Kisame continue to spoke for changing the subject.

"So anyway…during rumored 'Failure Fall of Beacon'? I notice that dragon Grimm according the news that Naruto Uzumaki called it 'Kaosu' was frozen. According to reports about where Cinder was on that tower? That's where the Nine-tails brat and the same red hooded girl with silver eyes did it? And how is it possible? And what cause that Grimm froze?"

With a sudden couple of questions had asked from Kisame, a bit confused as Itachi had never really explained how that Dragon Grimm is frozen at the top of the tower. Turns out, if its Naruto or Ruby herself did to that dragon.

"I intend to figure that out." Itachi said in a dangerous tone as he leaves Kisame for meeting up some friends of his and/or Izumi to spend time with.

Kisame smiled revealing his sharp shark like teeth and chuckled. Itachi seemed to be upset, that meant that things were about to get very interesting. And the side part about where his partner was going was meeting his girlfriend to be comforted.

 **==OVA, with Athrun, Earlier==**

*Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!*

Athrun had taking some target practice with his EMG pistol several times, which because its unlimited ammo that there is no problem for reloading new fresh clips.

After he wore the Praetor Armor and half of his father's weapons, and also the Energy Shot Rifle as well, as he needed to obtain a powerful one at Haven once he will going to find any of his father's work, but those items were been scattered around the continent to find them for power up his armor.

He had set a camp here before heading out to the docks for his schedule, when the ship is arrived. He took some exercise by using the empty cans of soda that he got from the store he went, as he needed time to sharpen his skills.

*PEW!*

After he finished shot all the cans, which he charged up his pistol, before the pistol is fired that the slide itself backwards after fires a charge shot. And then Athrun examine the pistol like before he got the Super Shotgun: Hellhound, which gotten the first time to use it, clicking a slide-stop button on the side causing the slide to lock back and revealing a glowing blue cell, hitting another switch that causes the barrel to spread out at the sides, and slides back in.

Athrun was admitted about how awesome this gun was, and he hasn't tested it in the field for sure.

"That's one nice shitty gun." Athrun said to himself comment.

After he finished his exercise, and then went to his camp where his newly bike that he rode, and then he will sleep for tonight once he will arrived the town tomorrow…

 **==With Team** **MPLBAWD**

Mu and his group were traveling to destination, as much as until they will arrived. Once they're arrived on their destination, and then they saw a familiar vehicle was parked on a nearby house (think the house where the underground lab on Resident Evil: Extinction).

The vehicle happens to be a pickup truck that it wasn't fancy and/or cool, but an old design.

As Mu and his group approaching the house, keeping their guard, which remembers what they had train for. Thanks to Jing, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Yasha for under their tutelage, they have becoming stronger.

As they saw the house's condition, as until Nathasha spoke up, before she notice lights haven't turn on, yet.

"I thought you said your uncle would be home." She said to Mu.

"He's home, don't let that house get to ya to see if its abandon, he had some 'other' hobbies." He replied, as he walked to the different direction, while the other group follows him behind.

With Mu guided Murrue/Padraigan, Lowe, Tolle, Betty/Breck, Mir/Nathasha, and Adal to where his uncle Cecil was. By going to the door that lead to the cellar basement, as he opens it up, and then step inside downwards, one by one, before Lowe hold the door to keep it open, and so with that, as he closed it before gets in, and shut it.

Once Mu and his group had entered the basement cellar, and then suddenly to see Cecil sitting in a chair without his armor with lights illuminate the room, wearing a red t-shirt and black cargo pants, he was waiting for team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd) to be arrived.

"Welcome, Mu, everyone." He greeted to his nephew and his team.

Seeing him holding a cup on his hand, making Mu's group tensed in surprised about how did Cecil know he was arrived.

"How did you know we were here?" Mu questions his uncle, with a simple answer of Cecil by pointed at something on the desk that have a laptop and then there's a screen TV that connects to the surveillance camera, that allows the owner to informed for seeing someone appear before him.

"Huh, that's new." Mu comment admitted for his uncle's handiwork.

"Yeah, I had place lots of cameras around the area, and I had my paint is set so that I am prepared for." Cecil replied, as he stood up on his chair and finished drinking on the last drop and place it on the table.

"Come on, Mu…let's get you gear up."

 **(Side-/Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry Anime Ending: I'll be your home – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 00:00-00:16)**

~Don't look back~  
~Don't regret~  
~Time's falling~  
~out of these hands~  
~I'll let you~  
~leave me

~Go on,~  
~You know Home~  
~is always~  
~inside your soul~  
~Where ever you go~  
~Whatever you see~  
~I'll be the place~  
~And I'll be your home~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 71 in Pre-Season 4…in side-story.

Well, that's done, sorry for waiting I have updated newest chapter, while I was busy. I'd been doing some other things while was busy at the moment.

Before that each sudden events: Ino meeting Sai in the prison cell, Shino lemon with Fu which gotten the Idea from Yosuga no Sora, which it's a shorter portion. And then most of the rookies of Leaf include the rest about Temari and Kankuro.

And also, there's the wedding of Iruka and Reina? I sort of that chapter that I had create based from one of the stories I'd read involves with NaruHina *sighed irritated*, you could say that for sure. And because the fact that if Iruka would have married someone by now after his retirement.

That idea was regarding Iruka x Anko when they're married for sure. Hope you'll find out for sure… After all, and adding some lemon scene, which I did I had to do find more ideas. J

~~~M~~~

The last part about Mu and his group arrived was based from Prodigal Son from Gears of War 4. Well, as much the fact that when James coming home for needing the help of his father Marcus Fenix.

And so, I did as much as Mu will obtain the armor that similar to Athrun's Praetor Armor. And also half of the weapons that Theodor create will be made a quite appearance.

The next one is…I don't know if possible that I don't wanted to gave them armor like Betty and Nathasha. After all, which the fact that I know JUST a thing…

~~~M~~~

And besides…"Would You Like to Know More?"

Now…everything went pretty well while I read the newest story for sure. While I was under progress of the Volume 4 for gather new ideas…

And as much as things will be interesting…

For sure…I will be take time for having new ideas…

So…I'm doing my part!

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…or New Story season to be process…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** The father of Penny haven't announced, because of the fact that one of the story called 'Jaeger's and Grimm'. So which her father's name was Gepetto. And then when I first met Penny's father about he's about looked like Dr. Light from Megaman.

 **(2).** Think back about when Asuma was a Fire Guardian in the last Arc regarding the Grave Robbers that took the corpse of the fallen members of the Fire Guardian, The Fire Daimyo's guards.

And also there's Sora as well…it was hilarious for ignored Naruto and Sak's warning about Tsunade being old hag. For being punched though out the office with a simple word he spoke up, and until Sora quickly object the subject and that he almost smashed.

 **(3).** I had decide for Sakura's own shotgun with 'Hybrid-Sight', an 4x scope with attached reflex sight. It's a good idea for never thought for having a Hybrid sight on Call of Duty,

 **(4).** Based the idea from Totally Naruto, after all I found the right idea for Gai.

 **(5).** It was parody website on RWBYverse as RvB's Basebook that just like the popular website, Facebook.

Huntsmanbook is the RWBY version on Facebook on the reference, which it is a fanon for sure. Because of that Remnant should had a social media website.

As you may know one of the episodes on Red vs. Blue called: '…Fire'. When the attack happens when the power supply that needed recharges Freckles it was on Crash Site Bravo:

 _"DOWNLOADING A PICTURE ON BASEBOOK IS DRAINING OUR ENTIRE ENERGY SUPPLY?!"_

—Washington, yelled at Donut, furiously.

" _It's a very high-quality picture._ "

—Donut, replied to Wash regarding the picture he had download.

" _HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?!_ "

—Washington, argue wasn't sure about how much energy had wasted.

Well, there you go; it was from 'Fire' Episode.

 **(6).** I had dubbed 'Queen' to 'Black Queen' for Salem which I thought Cinder is the Queen. But also she is the pawn for promotion.

If I had not knowing about Chess regarding Pawns were symbolized of 'end of the game', and then go back in the same box.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **Team-in-standby** **(** **? ? ? ?** **) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It is the Morita Smart Rifle from Starship Troopers: Roughnecks Chronicles. It's a best weapon in the old animation that happens when it's the reason that I was a fan of this anime/movie/comics.

And here is the list of Tenten had stored for her rifle:

Bear Commando's Munitions Variety:

== Rifle Ammunition ==

= Normal Rounds – 7.62x51mm Armoured Piercing rounds.  
= Laser (Fire Dust) – It is rifle round fires linear heat laser that pierce and melt anything

== Grenade Ammunition: 20x28mm ==

= High Explosive Grenade with explosive tag  
= Airburst (Wind Dust)  
= Shock (Lightning Dust)  
= Freeze (Ice Dust)  
= Plasma Rockets  
= Anti-matter Grenade  
= Javelin Missiles  
= Tear Gas

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 328+ favorite(s) and 320+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Side-Stories of Post Failed Fall of Beacon; Part 4'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/15/2017/1:42pm

 **Finished** : 3/27/2017/8:04pm

 **Published:** 3/29/2017/12:00am


	72. C: Side-Stories of Post FFoB Part 4

**Chapter 72:** Side-Stories of Post Failure Fall of Beacon; Part 4: Mu's journey continues, then Naruto's journey for Sunnyville.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** After Athrun had obtained Theodor's legacy, which it's half of it, which he needed to obtain the most powerful weapon by going on a journey to Haven. Which of course that he will had time to taking his journey alone…

While Mu's group will going as well, before meeting up with his adopted father/uncle, so which the leader of the group will also wore one of his father's legacy as well.

And the meantime…they will continue the journey to search a friend, and brother…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):** [Gaara x Weiss x Blake], [Shikamaru x Temari], [Iruka x Faunus OC; Reina], [Jaune x Pyrrha], [Kankuro x Coco], [Asuma x Kurenai], [Kiba x Hinata], [Lee x Tenten], [Ren x Nora], [Shino x Fu], [Chouji x Karui], [Sun x Yugito], [Neptune x Samui], [Haku x Velvet], [Karou x Mari], [Asher x Marie], [Neji x Human OC: Shiru], [Kakashi x Winter],

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Gai x Faunus OC], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko], [Ino x Sai],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

News: Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71.

I'll updated until the next chapter…

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 72 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[I declared this story is a side-story, which of course for during the Pre-Round One Arc. So, the Vol.4 stories will be prepared for until as you know it…]

Well, as you may know that this new chapter this time, and hopefully that the next one will be interesting…

After the wedding between Iruka and Reina is made official wedded couple, and now that it was wonderful time for between a human and faunus made love. Which of course that it was, and I had t

Now that afterwards for they will prepare anything as possible, and as much as they will be prepared for anything. And besides, as much gotten new ideas will be quite in handy.

And…I had no other suggestion regarding this story, and hope that you'll understand…

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, it was for Iruka and Reina is now married, and also having night time in the heat.

After all, which for their own new chapter, which hope that they will be together…but…

I don't know if I had Glynda will making a relationship if possible…?

 **ipaznokas1:** Thank you; after all, I did have started this story since chapter 1. And I had tons of words on this story.

 **A raging Ghost (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Well, it is; which if you read for 100k words on each chapter within hours. Yeah, I did went a bit overboard for come up new ideas. So, I decide for create a sequel when the time comes…

 **TeenageVampachu (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Yeah, this story is better, and thanks for compliment for this chapter. – March 5, 2017.

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Desert Punk Into – Sand Mission – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:18)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared, before the camera pans up:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

~I am the one~  
~Pushing on ahead just like you, yeah, yeah!~  
~Won't you please, hear me now?~  
~And give a name to the demon in the desert ~  
~You can't help, but clench your teeth~  
~As your heart starts to tremble from the heat~  
~Now stop it~  
~It'll only bring destruction~

~Let's do it~

~I, killed an angel~  
~The time has come to stand and be strong~  
~It's a sad history, hidden in a big story~  
~That is the mystery~

~There's no way, That'd I know when~  
~Never have I glanced~  
~At what tomorrow holds for me so~  
~I just keep moving on~  
~Living till the moments gone~

~Forever just me~

~My mission~

 **(Instruments: 1:19-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"So anyway…during rumored 'Failure Fall of Beacon'? I notice that dragon Grimm according the news that Naruto Uzumaki called it 'Kaosu' was frozen. According to reports about where Cinder was on that tower? That's where the Nine-tails brat and the same red hooded girl with silver eyes did it? And how is it possible? And what cause that Grimm froze?"_

 _With a sudden couple of questions had asked from Kisame, a bit confused as Itachi had never really explained how that Dragon Grimm is frozen at the top of the tower. Turns out, if its Naruto or Ruby herself did to that dragon._

 _"I intend to figure that out." Itachi said in a dangerous tone as he leaves Kisame for meeting up some friends of his and/or Izumi to spend time with._

 _Kisame smiled revealing his sharp shark like teeth and chuckled. Itachi seemed to be upset, that meant that things were about to get very interesting. And the side part about where his partner was going was meeting his girlfriend to be comforted._

* * *

 _Athrun was admitted about how awesome this gun was, and he hasn't tested it in the field for sure._

 _"That's one nice shitty gun." Athrun said to himself comment._

 _After he finished his exercise, and then went to his camp where his newly bike that he rode, and then he will sleep for tonight once he will arrived the town tomorrow…_

* * *

 _"Welcome, Mu, everyone." He greeted to his nephew and his team._

 _Seeing him holding a cup on his hand, making Mu's group tensed in surprised about how did Cecil know he was arrived._

 _"How did you know we were here?" Mu questions his uncle, with a simple answer of Cecil by pointed at something on the desk that have a laptop and then there's a screen TV that connects to the surveillance camera, that allows the owner to informed for seeing someone appear before him._

 _"Huh, that's new." Mu comment admitted for his uncle's handiwork._

 _"Yeah, I had place lots of cameras around the area, and I had my paint is set so that I am prepared for." Cecil replied, as he stood up on his chair and finished drinking on the last drop and place it on the table._

 _"Come on, Mu…let's get you gear up."_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==With Mu's Group==**

Team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd) following Cecil at the…a pinball machine? Seriously!

"A pinball machine, really? Why there's a pinball machine in this cellar, Mr. Cecil." Padraigan/Murrue said to Cecil confusing about why a pinball machine in this basement.

"Don't let it get to you; it's an entrance to something…" Cecil replied, as he went to it. **(1)**

"What is it, Uncle Cecil?" Mu asked.

Before Cecil could answer, as he went to machine, and move his hand into underneath it, and hearing clicking that like there's a switch there, and suddenly, a wall opens up, by a door-shape hope move back, and then slide aside making Mu's group surprised for never expecting a door came out on the cellar.

"Uncle…how?" Mu said looked surprised and disbelief about he opens a secret door.

"Come on, let's get in…" Cecil command, as he went inside first, followed by Mu and Murrue, along with everyone on this room went in…

 **==Enter Secret Room==**

As they entered the secret room that Cecil had guides them here, making them speechless for seeing how astonished this room was:

This room was filled with weapons that gotten from the GLDTRS in Anima: Rifles, Shotguns, Pistols, and Sniper Rifles. Along with swords, spears, and etc. for seeing how much firepower. Along with Cecil's own personal collection of weapons that he had gotten so far from Theodor's development.

And also there are others chest armors and any pieces of armor such as gauntlets and shin-guards.

"I knew you were come, I have given you and your friends a time week for learned more about your father's new armor and weapons that I had decided to give you. While Lowe and Tolle have armor after all." Cecil said to his nephew expecting to come here.

"So uncle, where's the 'new' armor and weapons?" Mu asked.

Cecil went silent about what Mu wanted his brother's brother armor of the Praetor Armor.

"Heather? The suit and also the arsenal."

Making Mu and his group wondered about what he was saying, and who is Heather?

|"Certainly…"| A familiar voice came out of nowhere that startles the group. Tolle drawn his Hammerburst Semi-auto rifle, aim at the direction.

"What the hell? Who the-"

Suddenly, interrupts Tolle's statement, they heard a whirling that came from the floor, making them stare at it. Tolle drops his rifle into the group in shocked.

The panel on the floor is slides off showing a pod, which is raised up.

"What. The hell?" Mu muttered at the sight of the suit.

On the locker pod, was a suit of armor: a bodysuit layer is jet-black, which fits perfectly. It has armor pieces: chest armor, pauldrons, helmet, gauntlets, and leggings: thighs and boots. The color scheme of the armor pieces is completely black in blank slate.

Along with multiple panels on the floor raises up, which appears to be the same pedestal-like objects that Athrun had obtain weapons that floating. Making team MPLBAWD looked around the weapons appears before any of them.

"Uncle Cecil? Who's that voice just now?" Mu questioned.

Cecil was about to answer about a voice on this room, and then he called out.

"Heather, introduce yourself to my nephew and his friends, please."

|"Certainly, I'm Heather, the A.I. for this room where your uncle and your father program me and design this place."|

"An A.I.? Cool, we have ourselves an A.I. that Mr. Theodor made you." Lowe exclaimed.

|"Absolutely! But, I'm not the only A.I. whom with me in this room…Burt!"|

|"Howdy, mates!"| A male voice called out, greetings; making Mu's group more shocked for never expecting for another A.I. into this room. |"Names Burt, by the way, I will be Mu's companion for this hell of a journey."|

"Wait, what? My companion." Mu said that sound seriously at the moment.

|"Yup, you could need me for assistant for your suit's equipment to be maintained."| Burt reply, explained.

"Really? I mean, first uncle give me an badass armor, but also an AI as well?" Mu said admitted.

"Yup, Burt will be going with you for your travels…this will be your suit for your journey." Cecil replied, as his gesture at the suit, and announced. "This is called: the 'Prelate Armor'." **(2)**

At the sight of the armor that had a helmet with two cameras/flashlights on the sides.

"First the helmet has a Heads-up display or HUD, infrared camera and searchlight. There are four camera-eyes on the visor that provide the image of outside, displayed on the other side of the visor." Cecil explained first the suit's armor.

Cecil continues by place his hand onto the chest piece.

"As for the armor within the bodysuit had several hard-points, allowing it able to be attached with various optional equipment and weapons, such as a small missile launcher or a combat knife."

"Wait, it does?" Lowe exclaimed sound surprised and envy for having a badass armor.

"Yup, and each elbow is a large hard-point, which is able to per standards of a tank and a jet." He concluded. "And also have jump jetpacks are mounted in the lower back of the armor."

"My armor is having a jetpack?!" Mu said surprisingly, getting a nod from Cecil confirmed it, as he quickly turns his head at the armor. "…No way."

"Yup, the helmet is foldable that connects to the chest and back, while the backpack where the jetpack was and also it was equipped with a Dimensional Storage device is able to stored weapons and items in a pocket dimension."

"Wait, really? You can I can carry anything that wasn't too heavy?" Mu said more surprisingly.

"That's right, it had other enhancement equipments: Active stealth camouflage, enhanced strength, light shields. My brother and your father paired build couple of enhancement equipment that far equal then the Praetor Armor when Athrun had managed to wear it."

"Wait? Athrun did?" Betty asked, confused and unsure about what Cecil meant.

"We had gotten a video message from the Dengel Mansion that Athrun made it…it was Pepper A.I. send it." Cecil informed, making Mu was shocked about his brother was here at the moment. "…He manages to wear the Praetor Armor…start the message video, Heather."

|"Yes, sir."|

As the screen appears on the ceiling, and plays a video making Mu's group watches that seeing Mu was arrived before, then the scene changed that happens that Athrun manage to uncovered the secrets, then he wore a dark-red armor, making Mu and the others were disbelief about seeing he manage to wore an armor that belongs to Theodor, and also new kickass weapons.

"No shit, brother now has to wear that armor." Mu said could not believe about seeing Athrun had gotten his new armor and weapons for his disposal, after seeing him loaded a super shotgun, the sawed-off shotgun.

"I know…" Adal agreed.

"Me too." Lowe concluded.

Not to mention, gotten the similar weapons and relics that before taking out the Blades of Exile and Nemean Cestus. They somehow guessed that Jing was the one who giving those weapons and equipment.

And then he trained himself for a week, and afterwards gets gotten out onto the house wearing a dark red bulky armor, before he gotten Jericho as his A.I. assistant. Armed with Theodor's Energy Shot Rfile and all of it, as much he will travel to Anima to obtain the final weapon for this, which he was heading there to met up with Cagalli.

Which until suddenly, made arrival on the garage was somehow elevates up onto the ground which happens to be a garage, and until he took out a bike that Athrun dragged out.

"Whoa, that is ONE awesome bike." Tolle awestruck took a sight of a Gear Mule Bike, looked envy about how Athrun gotten himself a bike.

"Yes, it is, he did get himself that he always wanted…and also that Athrun had manage to uncovered the final potential of Keaper." Cecil stated.

As Mu's group seeing Athrun had place Keaper into a pedestal-like, and suddenly it engulf purple light, afterwards when seeing his brother examine after take it out and then more surprisingly to see Keaper's final form is an energy blade.

"An energy sword?! Keaper's fully potential is a 'laser sword'." Mu exclaimed, could not believe about how Athrun gotten uncovered the fully forms of Keaper.

"Yup, since Theodor didn't want anyone such as Atlas to learned about the laser sword technology to uncovered. So Theodor had sealed the energy blade for Keaper to be sure if neither Atlas about his advance weapon and Armor along with Mistral." Cecil explained.

"So, that's how dad had given Keaper to Athrun, while I had Crozz. So that would mean…"

"Yes…Keaper is stronger than Crozz. If you underestimated how having multi-forms on each weapon that my brother had made them." Cecil said to Mu about those two weapons.

Mu couldn't believe even more about Athrun gotten a better weapon then he does when he was gone. After he took Crozz in the aftermath, which would mean that he had uncovered its heritage by Theodor Dengel, their biological father.

But now Mu knowing Athrun had come by to the house for long day journey to Sunnyville.

Cecil begins to tell Mu about what he had to do to wear the Prelate Armor, before he looked at it.

"Now Mu, I know about how much you wanted to find Athrun, and you have a long way to go when you all still short one piece…It's got everything that you had needed…and as I said from Burt? He'll go with you for this journey…"

His uncle turns to his nephew and declared.

"Mu, it's time to put it on…" He said to Mu.

With Mu stared at the armor, while Betty/Breck, Nathasha/Mir, Murrue/Padraigan, Tolle, Lowe, and Adal were followed behind him.

With Mu had first put on a dubbed 'Inner-suit', or 'muscle suit'; which he was provide him with extra muscle power. It forms a black bodysuit around the body of his, its best for flexibility and stealth freely. As he doing and flex his body which it wasn't that bad for wearing a bodysuit.

He added the Aura Bow inactive form in the glove itself on his right arm. But now, he prepared to wear his full set of armor to attach with:

First is Mu wore gauntlets, which its slide one of them, before the bracer cuff mechanism spits up that able to do so, and then strapped back his forearm in place, and then flex his arm in place and clenches his hand several times to flex.

Then next is he wore an armored boots, and then seeing he place his armored boot onto the bench, and claps it in tightly, and then with his hand onto the top to be sure its secured.

And then the muscle suit whenever the armor pieces is in place somehow expands itself.

Lastly, he put on the chest armor, which it is he clamp them over his chest foldable, which it was between front and back, as he check himself for nothing went wrong about the suit. Then, there's a backpack was able to had magnetic holster for able to hold a rifle or weapon in place.

Once he finished put on the suit, and approaching one of the weapons on the pedestal-like objects, and took out a Combat Shotgun (from DOOM 2016), until Cecil stepped in and spoke up.

"That's the DS-117 Shotgun, it is newest shotgun that your father had develop. It's also a find close and mid range weapon. It is also loaded with high-velocity, high-impact shell."

 **(AN: That shotgun Mu wields was from DOOM, as well.)**

"Whoa…" Mu said was amazed, before his helmet itself is unfold which it was connects to the suit's chest and back itself, as he examined the combat shotgun, and then cocking a shell into the chamber.

"So how's it feel?" Cecil questions his nephew about his new suit he was wearing now.

"Kinda…tight in the crotch…" Mu replied statement, and suddenly the color of his newfound suit changes black to blue-gray camouflage. "Buuuttt, I could get used to this!"

"Now 'that's' a good look for you!" Tolle said to Mu about how remarked that badass armor he had worn.

"He's right, 'that's' a good look for you." Murrue purred at him.

Until Cecil was musing for seeing Murrue/Padraigan fond with his nephew/son, and before broke out the ice.

"So, since when did you and Murrue together, huh~?" Cecil questions them, teasing with a cat-like grin.

Making the pair tensed with their faces blushed, as they forcefully looked away.

"I-I-It's nothing like that, Uncle Cecil." Mu said denied his uncler/adopted father's statement, until his helmet fold itself to cover his head, completely.

"Y-Yeah, it's not like that, really, sir." Murrue/Padraigan concluded.

"Oh…" Cecil frowns at his nephew for having fond with Murrue when they're children, and until he shrugged his shoulders and drop the subject. "Very well, whatever you say…now…"

Cecil's expression turned into serious, making Mu and his group had suddenly felt a aura within his face.

"There is 'one' weapon that I would like to give you besides his 'sword', 'blaster', and 'cannon'."

With that tone of Cecil's that wasn't a joke, as until wondered what Mu's uncle meant, and until the latter spoke up with asking.

"What did you mean 'one' weapon besides neither of them?"

Cecil sighed for he had needed to do for the right time.

"Heather? The 'whip'."

 **(Castlevania - Lord of Darkness OST: Relics of the Brotherhood – Starts)**

At the center of this room, suddenly another pedestal rises up, making Mu's groups turns to that direction, making them more shocking for seeing a unique weapon.

A weapon was floating into the pedestal, it was consists a crucifix-shape frail-weapon with arrow-heads on the top of the cross-weapon a Garnet Dust Crystal on the center of the guard, the handle is wrapped with leather cloth.

"I knew that Jing give you an whip weapon and Athrun took Crozz, and so I decide to give the 'Garnet Cross' to you that was once belongs to your father… And somehow that you are ready." **(W1)**

 **(Castlevania - Lord of Darkness OST: Relics of the Brotherhood – Ended)**

Mu stepped in approaches the weapon on the center of the floor, and then grabbed it, examine it and which thought he knows how to use it.

First is the tip of the weapon extended in three places, until Cecil explained.

"My brother once told me about Garnet Cross's from? It is a whip-weapon that he build the third weapon on his possession. Which the weapon had other purpose to pull the heavy object or anything that to capture a foe. Now, as for the forms: first is the tip of the weapon before you was a able to grappling high mountains and branches."

Mu couldn't believe about this tip of this weapon able to do as a grappling hook, and then the tips itself slides back, and then pull the tip, and which this weapon is a whip like Cecil said, which appears to be a retractable spike chains.

"That was used for sawed through obstacles and 'tame' a beast like: Ursa, nor Nevermore, nor Death Stalker. It's also those spikes were completely deadly, too."

And then the spike chain slides back again, Mu was amazed that spikes into the chain about 1 ½ inch long, and then a extendable stake that was located in the pommel on the bottom.

"And this is a used for hand-to-hand combat. And the stake has an additional purpose in allowing to open floor-oriented wheel cranks that are without a crowbar."

Once again, about Mu was astonished about that last weapon form was used for wheel cranks that if its broken beyond replaceable and repairs, that would mean that will be useful as a crowbar, guess if possible use an axe and claymore useful for substitutes.

Now, with Mu had obtained and wielded a whip-weapon of his father, Theodor that compare to the chain-whip form of Crozz, his previous weapon. After all, once he will reclaim it or not, then would be sure that he will be right to wield such a powerful weapon.

With Cecil spoke to Mu about the final form for Garnet Cross, which he cannot hesitated to tell him.

"But…there is a final form of this weapon."

Making Mu turns to his uncle with sudden curiously.

"What did you mean?" His nephew asked.

Cecil was about to answer, as he went to him, and take his brother's 'whip', and then making the group was completely shocked for seeing the tip of the weapon suddenly extended and emits a energy blade appeared which its form into a garnet colored double-edged blade on the side of the tip as well. It is also a shape of a tyrfing sword.

"I…don't believe it…" Mu said could not believe about what Garnet Cross had a final form. "It's a…"

"Yes, this weapon is not the only form having an energy blade technology. Theodor had develop this one having a energy sword before Keaper's full potential when it was sealed, but also considered a safeguard weapon when Atlas nor Mistral will learned about this." Cecil explained confirming to his nephew about this weapon.

As the energy blade had disappeared due its deaciivation, and then return it to Mu.

"Be sure that do Not let anyone who learn it's weapon." Cecil advised to his nephew for not learned about it.

"Thanks Uncle Cecil, I will make sure no one will take this weapon." Mu replied.

"Good, now, it's time to get a new set of weapons prepared for a week upcoming going to Anima." Cecil stated and announced to everyone who willing to going to Mistral. As until he turn to the girls such as Betty/Breck and Nathasha/Mir didn't wore armor after all when they had aura.

"Betty, Mir, I got something for you girls." Cecil called out, getting the leader of BAND and her teammate turns to him. "Heather…the armors."

Making the boys of Team MPLBAWD turning to the side of the wall's clearing that started to opens up, and reveals to be chest armors that only fit on female only, while the other two were males:

The males one were gray, exceptionally bulky, and has a sort of hunchback look. The extra large glowing straps along the shoulders indicate that it may actually be an extra backpack attachment on the standard issue COG armor, thus giving it the bulky, hunchback appearance.

A common feature between all the types of armor is that they are made up of a chest plate which is held together by two "seals", which resemble two large circles over the chest area. There are also identification lights that are on certain areas of the armor and power pack.

And the female ones is pretty much a scaled down version of the standard armor. To fit the shape of the female body, the armor is more slender. The leg armor and boots are smaller. The chest plate is also smaller, but rounder for obvious reasons, with a lower cut collar. It has a thinner waist section. The gauntlets are also thinner but longer than the standard male version.

On the back of the armor is a magnetic 'holster' that resembles a general infantry backpack, allowing to carry two weapons on their back.

The torso part of the armor is more heavily armored than the rest of the body, offering decent protection to vital organs but not sacrificing mobility by bogging down the limbs. The armor is so strong and thick that multiple shots from an assault rifle give only bruises to the wearer. Eventually, however, with enough gunfire, the wearer's ribs will begin to break.

 **(AN: Think of the scene where Marcus lead JD, Del, and Kait some family heirlooms, its where Marcus gifting Anya's armor, his wife and James' (JD's) mother.)**

"I don't believe it…you kept your armor and dad's armor, along with mom and aunt Rosa." Mu said that couldn't believe in his eyes about how his mother left in Vacuo for her business. Well, you could say…it wasn't went well after he and Rosa having time away, she left her armor along with her mother when she was passed away. **(3)**

Along with other weapons that been stored besides the armor, one of them armor in the female is have shoulder armors, and while other doesn't.

As for weapons, this recalled from any of them they Mu's family that he had remembered: Cecil's Lancer by judging his own color theme, and Theodor's garnet-colored Retro lancer. And the female armors having a Torque Bow with no custom color, which remains natural way and the other is a Compact Machine Gun that is still used to be its weapon for GLDTRS.

"Yup, I knew the time will come. After all, I decide to give Betty and Nasthasha for some protection, while her parents were also once competitors of GLTDRS." Cecil explained. "But I did own them for saving our ass."

The three female members of Team BAND along with PLTM was completely understandable for how their parents save the older Dengel brothers.

"And also Betty…"

Causes the leader of Team BAND tensed for Cecil being called out, as seeing him went to the locker pods, and then took out a Rifle case, and then went to her, and suddenly a table elevates up into the floor.

"Your father wanted to give you 'this'?"

That surprises Betty/Breck about her father had give her a firearm which when comes for having guitars and also axes as well.

With Cecil place it into the table and then unclips it to open, and then turn it around to the guitarist, and opens up, making Breck's eyes widen for couldn't believe about how she had gotten…

On within this rifle case, is a combination of a guitar and an assault rifle. As for the color theme is orange and black. **(W2)**

"It was build by our gunsmith in Sunnyville requested by your father. Which this rifle itself has a good balance between firepower and recoil. So which this will be your range weapon for this journey. So, your father told me that if the time comes when you're going to wield it."

Betty could not believe her father did gave her a wonderful weapon, which it is unlike Flynt's Trumpet during the Vytal Festival on doubles round with Neon, against Weiss and Yang. Of course, she had gotten herself a gun after all.

"Thank you, Mr. Cecil…" Betty appreciated to Mu's uncle, as she raised her head up at him. "And can you tell my father about this for regards? I like it."

Cecil was smiling about how Betty loves it, as seeing her took it out, making Tolle, Lowe, Nathasha, Mu, Murrue/Padraigan, and Adalwolfe gotten a full view of Betty's new weapon on her hands.

As she twirl her weapon around, and then grasp his weapon, and then place his right hand into the hand-guard, while his left hand is on strings, which it is considered a trigger for firing this rifle.

With Betty examine it, and then took the STANAG-mag into the case, then loaded it in, and then push the mechanism able the magazine is fold it in place, and give a 'ding' sound that made whenever its loaded.

"Alright, you girls, now like I said to Mu: gear up." Cecil said declaration.

So with that, as until Betty and Nathasha cannot say it twice, one by one, take the chest armors to gearing up, while the Tolle decide to help Mir/Nathasha put it on, and Adalwolfe will help her leader to do the same as well:

First is Nathasha had taken off her trench coat, and place it into the bench, as she prepared to wear it, as Tolle helps her up.

"Thanks, Tolle." She said appreciated.

"Don't mention it." He replied, smiling at his girlfriend, while prepared to clamps the armor together.

Within a minute later, don with armor, as until seeing Tolle adjusting her chest armor while Nathasha flexing the armor, after slide the strapped and then suddenly the blue glow lights up, and then shrugged it a bit to stretch for wore a chest armor with pauldrons.

As she claps the buckle on the belt filled with pouches that carries ammo and items. While Tolle finished insert the shin-guards, while she sat on the bench, flexing her gauntlet. **(4)**

And Betty had up on put on a belt which claps the buckle that had pouches that stores ammo and items, while Adal helps her attached the shin-guards, and while the latter put on the gauntlets. And now that she finished put on the chest armor, with no pauldrons of course. **(5)**

With the two girls of BAND donned with armor, until Betty having a problem with her new armor that she was now wearing, on the side of the armor on the back, until Cecil stepped in.

"Here, let me get that." He offered, as Betty accepts, as she raise both her arms up while Cecil fixing it.

"Kinda feels like I'm wearing a door." She said commenting, and until Cecil finished arrange the armor she had wearing.

"Good, it suppose to, so take care of that armor." Cecil replied and convinced.

Until Mu had stepping in approaches her, and explained to Betty.

"It 'was' my mother's armor."

Betty understands about how important the armor of their mother was, while Nathasha wore their aunt's as well, which she did surely have feeling with him after all, when he was dense, which because he had fond with Cagalli during the childhood before she and her father move in.

And this time…he will find me once going to the journey to Anima towards Mistral.

"Alright, now that you all set, and it's time for you guys to get some sleep. You got a week for preparation for departure." Cecil informed everyone for sure.

That gotten their point for getting some rest after the long way journey here onto this place to met up with Cecil to begin with.

 **==Next Morning, Day 2 (6 days left), Early==**

Mu had trained with his new weapon with his training clothes, in early morning. As he took some exercise with hand-to-hand combat, followed by train with Garnet Cross, swing the spike chain-whip upwards and downwards, and slam it into the ground.

He did trained without wearing his newfound armor that been wore last night.

Mu needed to train with his newly weapons that he will wielded…which of course that he needed to study any kinds of arsenals that he will took possessed, while the A.I. itself will updated any info about the weapons that took possessed.

Just like Athrun gotten the Jericho A.I., which the fact that he will had time for doing so for improved his skills.

*Bang!*

The next part for seeing Mu practiced with his newly combat shotgun of his in mid-range. It was managed about how much firepower that weapon was.

He uses aluminum soda cans as target practice, he keeps fires several time that surprises Mu about that weapon loaded so ammunition, and he notice that it is like a video game about seeing a display that shows how much ammo on this weapon, which before he starts using it that carries 60 shells.

Surely that Mu will learned more about those weapons, and now he decide to test out the modifications that his father had develop for each weapon.

As Mu place form 3 cans towered up, and then steps back, and took out a mod, which happens to be called 'Charge Burst', as he inserts it onto the shotgun on the side of the shotgun, which having a rail-system.

And now Mu aim his shotgun with a mod attached into the sight of the cans, while aiming, as three lights from the mod blinked one by one. When the topmost light it, he let loose burst shot, hitting all three cans.

And then he removed the shotgun's entire front half, and inserts a front half of the shotgun, which it looked different, its color scheme is black with the iron-sights of the grenade launcher that happens to be a Explosive Shot Mod.

Mu place a watermelon into the grassy field on the ground, and steps back, as he load another round of the shotgun, and then prepared to test it out, as he move the barrel of the shotgun upward a bit for range to be calculated the range that what the grenade had landed.

*Bang* *BOOM!*

As the shot connects the melon, the projectile combust, the large explosion was strong that splatters the melon into liquid state.

"Whoa~!" Mu exclaimed, couldn't not believe about how awesome that shotgun was.

"Target practice?"

A familiar voice causes Mu turns to the source to see Padraigan/Murrue came in, without her coat.

"Yeah, it was awesome for having a shotgun that so badass." Mu replied.

As Murrue approaches him, and then wrap her arms around his neck, and then give a deep kiss passionate, making Mu surprised when he had drop his shotgun for gotten off guard.

It was wonderful for how between Mu/Alexei and Murrue/Padraigan having serious relationship.

They continue kissing each other, and then they drop themselves into the grassy ground…

 **==Time Skipped==**

 **(Mini-Lemon Scene – Starts)**

"Oomph!"

Hearing Mu's grunts that came from within the forest, where he was target practice with his shotgun.

Within the center of the forest on the open field was seeing a official couple were completely nude, while their clothes were scattered.

"Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!"

Seeing Mu thrusting repeatedly into Murrue beneath him, holding her gorgeous body of hers, her chest size is average c-cup, and kissing her neck, and breasts.

Murrue was holding Mu onto his back with her arms, as her legs were splayed on either side of the grassy ground. As they both of them smiling at each other about how they close for their relationship.

"Mmm…nghh…so hot…" She moaned.

Murrue was being pleasured about how having their moment together, as much as they did doing the heat together. She felt good for how much grain pleasure by her official lover, Mu.

Her moans grow louder…now mixed with bitter pain…

And sweet ecstasy, Murrue/Padraigan felt like she is beginning to get lost in the unbelievable pleasures that Mu has been graciously giving her.

"Mmmm…Ahhh…mmm…mmmm…" Murrue moaned.

Ripples of pleasure spread throughout their bodies.

The heavenly pleasure began to build up, that she could now almost feel herself overflowing,

"Ahh! Ahhh… mmm… Ahhh… I feel…something…strange…" Murrue said, between thrusts.

Then for a brief instant, Mu thrusts his 'katana' deep inside her.

"Ahhh…ahh! That's, you're so deep…" She stated, gasping for breath.

Mu holds her by her hips as he continues to thrust. Bodies collided, filling the early air with the sound of flesh against flesh.

"Ahh... Ahh! Ahhh…Mu!" Padraigan moans.

Mu continues to thrust, constantly changing the angle of the position.

With every movement, more of her Murrue's juices dripped out.

"Nghh…"

Mu clenched with all his might to hold back his 'cum' to be released.

"Ahhh… ahhhh! Ahhhhhmmm! Ahhhh!" The weapons combining wielder cries out in ecstasy.

"Murrue!" Mu/Alexei grunts back, as her sharp cries of lust, push his passion to his outmost limit.

Murrue clutched Mu, digging her nails into his arms.

She arches her back as her entire body begins to spasm.

Her sheath squeezed down on Mu's 'katana' as hard as it could.

Finally pushing Mu to his…

"I'm…"

Mu/Alexei felt a ball of fire building up inside his groin.

It has been so long…

Barely, he was to explode, quickly pulling out his 'katana' out of Murrue before he released.

*Splurt…Spurt…Spurt…*

Mu released all over Padraigan's sheath, legs, and stomach, managing to released it inside of her…

This guy's one hell of an archer after all, thank to his training regarding being a marksman. In true, they're not ready for going to parenthood.

 **(Mini-Lemon Scene – Ended)**

 **(AN: I give MuxMurrue OC characters for some lemon? After all, just like in Gundam SEED that I ALWAYS loved those pair. :-) )**

After a moment had pause, the whip wielder lets Murrue rest for a while, in the soft grass, while in nude, as the female musketeer fell asleep from the experience.

Yeah, he still got it. Well, some stamina this guy has…

Mu took the moment to clean her up, which he brought a clean towel for his training, as he did declared the status of his relationship with her. Afterwards that he will NEEDED to remove the 'evidence' that if Uncle Cecil finds out.

She still gave herself to him, even though he might not be able to stay with her due to his situation at the moment.

"I can wait…" Padraigan/Murrue's voice echoed in his mind, feeling dreamy when she was heaven.

Mu/Alexei sighs as he lies down on the grass on the fields viewing the sunrise, before notice the sky change into dark blue, as if they never left the place and...

Meanwhile, Murrue still has her head up in the clouds. As Murrue sort-of received her love for him.

As the female musketeer regaining herself up, and sat up, smiled, letting give Mu a better view of her body.

"So…this training will be at least a week, right?" She asked.

"Yeah…I still needed time to recreate more ammunition, and things went well for at least. And I was hoping if my brother would be there. And then plans to obtain the power cannon that dad had developed." Mu replied.

"You got that right…" Murrue agreed, as she lay herself on his chest, with her bust and head. "I'm sure that we'll find Athrun."

"I know, Murrue…I know…" He replied, while staring the dark blue sky and sudden change into brighter blue engulf with orange light…

 **==Meanwhile==**

Now, everyone is got up for taking a guest room, while Mu and Murrue was still outside before Cecil informed the team about their respective leaders. As they prepared breakfast for today's new training regime for prepared for departs to Haven on Anima.

They cooking eggs, bacon, belloni and beans, and toast, along with mash potatoes, which it is a bonus for adding gravy sauce. **(6)**

And until Mu (with his shotgun) and Murrue enters the kitchen with a satisfied expression, while they wore their clothes and clean themselves up without anyone smells it, which the fact they found a nearby stream that make sure that not a single stench of cum within them.

And until Cecil was cooking with his frying pan, before crack the eggshell to pour some yolk into it, and then heard the pair had return, along with Betty while she was cooking.

Lowe, Tolle, Mir/Nathasha, Adalwolfe eating their meals this morning, and until they saw the pair entered to join the breakfast, and until the silence broke out.

"So, how's your time?" Cecil asked the couple, teasing.

Making Mu and Murrue tensed about how Cecil being teased, as until the male whip wielder spoke up without him knowing.

"We're doing fine, Murrue and I were just sparring, that's all." He said, without his uncle's suspicious.

"Is that right…'sparring', huh…" Cecil frowned, unsure about that excuse.

Until Betty/Breck came in holding a frying pan contains the cooked eggs and steaks, before Adal place two plates to them. As the guitarist scoops the cooked eggs up and it into each plate, along with steaks as well, and then add mash potatoes on the bowel, and coated with gravy.

And then, started to chow down their breakfast without Mu and/or Murrue getting suspicious, which for course cannot train with an empty stomach after their journey for days had passed, if possible the fact that they will prepared for anything as they know it.

"Anyway, how's your process with the combat shotgun, Mu?" Cecil asked to his nephew, decide the subject about the shotgun he wielded.

"Looking great, as for the modification is awesome as well." Mu replied, raised his combat shotgun at into the air with his hand, seeing there's the Charge Shot mod is still on.

"That's good to hear, as much that you needed time for your process. And I'm sure that everything went well." Cecil said, glad to hear his nephew/adopted son uses new arsenal for his possession, before they heard the shotgun blast just now on the distance. "So anyway, as much after breakfast, its best is for getting prepared…"

As Team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd) taking time for finished their breakfast, after Cecil's announcement for Mu's new training regime for a week, afterwards, they fix everything and wash the discs.

And so with that, the training is began…

 **==At the Underground room==**

Mu is on one of the pedestal-like before him, wearing his new armor he had wearing, which happens to be a heavy badass machine gun, which having a box magazine that carries .50 caliber anti-material rounds, FMJ (Full Metal Jacket). Turns out, according to the description about that weapon is also a part sniper rifle, it is closed-bolt, but is belt-fed.

As Mu took the heavy assault rifle (HAR) out, and then examine it, suddenly the ammo-belt slides into the chamber, then cocked its weapon to load the FMJ round. He was tensed about how heavy that weapon was, which this weapon is similar to Coco's minigun, which due its ammunition is 7.62x51mm, but it wasn't high caliber, but also it can still kicked that wasn't anti-material.

And then, Mu/Alexei notice 2 mods before him, one of them happens is a digital tactical scope that allows to zooming in on targets in distance.

Then the other is miniature version of a missile pod, which he recalled facing several AP-290 mechs that he had faced, when it was went rogue due of Cinder's virus.

He couldn't tell which mods might be useful, and until…

"Ah fuck it! Let's just try 'all' of them."

Mu had made his decision, as he grabbed the Tactical Scope, and slotted it into a top of the machine that had a rail-system, and then insert the pod onto the left side of the hand-guard, that creates ONE badass weapon.

As he took a few demonstration without accidently pull the trigger, as he leveled his rifle into his face while the butt-stock on the collarbone, and looked through its scope.

The screen glow a dim blue, he was truly impressed about how that can able to let the rifle shot in long-distance.

And then next the micro-missile pod attachment, and then slid up that contains 6 micro missiles, which it was highly explosive, which don't judge its size.

"Alright…I hope that everything will be easy…" Mu said to himself and before he lowered his heavy rifle, with a sighed on his face…

 **==Time Skip, Day 6 (1 day left)==**

*BOOM!*

Mu had been spending 5 days for training with his new weapons and armor he had working on, which for tomorrow that he's done, and continue his journey with his group.

He did learned how to uses a new arsenals during his time, besides the Combat Shotgun and Heavy Assault Rifle (HAR), before that, he did test the assault rifle that had good capabilities:

First is the 'Tactical Scope' is able to transforms this heavy assault rifle into a sniper rifle whenever this telescopic sight allows multiple levels of zoom with parallax compensation and gimbal-mounted recoil stabilization, and its highly accurate as well.

And the second that attached on the left side of the rifle's hand-guard, the 'Micro Missile' Launcher, which this mod had provides a dramatic temporary power increase, allowing the firing of up to 6 explosive micro missiles which detonate on impact, which has a port accepting the ammo pack.

And now, as for the rest of the other weapons that Mu had learned to used:

First, is a EMG Mark V Pistol, its powerful as the original and also it is an modification that fires orange energy bolts that just like Athrun's EMG pistol. It's like his Ray Gun, but also allows the pistol to charge up a shot.

Then there's another fine rifle that shots a barrage bolts of energy in fast rate-of-fire for his possession, it is called the 'Plasma Rifle', which compares to Energy Shot Rifle that Theodor had developed. Its recoil is minimal, and has a very large ammunition capacity, about 350 units.

As for the mods, which its completely useful for his journey which he will also attached all of them just like the HAR and Combat Shotgun:

The first modification, was a 'Heat Blast': it was attachment able to built up excess heat that can be released a powerful blast. It attaches for the muzzle of the plasma rifle, this unit collects heat into the copper crucible, and can be released via transfer to a different chamber. The resulting wave can knockback targets and causes damage over a small range. Normal use of the weapon will recharge this module. Good thing that he had a suit when using this device.

And the other is a 'Stun Bomb': its non-lethal mod able to launches an electrified projectile that stuns targets within its detonation discharge radius for several seconds with its electromagnetic effects. A modification which combines multiple shots into a single larger projectile, it must recharge after firing that requires a cool-down period between.

Mu did attach the two mods: one is on the muzzle, and the other is the butt-stock of the Plasma Rifle. Which this weapon is the successor as the first plasma rifle he knew back in Sunnyville, it was also an awesome rifle that fires bolts of blue energy, which this weapon is custom-made.

The next weapon of his, was an awesome sniper rifle that compare to Gauss Cannon that Athrun took possession, which considered a sniper weapon as well, due its modification had provide it.

It is called the 'V-ORT.X Rifle', also known as the 'Vortex Rifle', it fires a burst of energy. It can charges the longer the scope is in use. The downside of the scope zoom is that a laser-sight displays where the shooter is aiming, it holds 20 energy cells, which it is not that bad for having low capacity.

And now, there are two powerful weapons that his father Theodor had develop which because of the fact that the 'cannon', it is powerful but also it can fires one fast chargeable that shots laser.

*VROOM!*

The target itself was create a large hole into the center.

Within the range, seeing Mu was holding, it is experimental prototype weapon for the predecessor of the 'cannon' that its successor is the MOST powerful weapon of all.

But some say: "This packs a pretty good punch."

This weapon fires a discharge powerful bolts of energy, producing heat, light and concussive force in the process. When the weapon charges up, it gains a vivid orange glow emanating from between the banding plates around the barrel.

This weapon have a telescopic sight has been fitted to the top, that unlikely to the Tactical Scope for HAR.

He called 'Coulson's Revenge'.

Mu was truly amazed about that energy gun that compare to Plasma Rifle and Gauss Cannon. And so, which it's useful for his journey, once he's finished.

While his group was settling down as well, trained with their skills that needed to improve, as much as Nathasha and Betty were having time to improved their own arsenal as well, while they had wear the new armor that once belongs to his aunt and mother.

With Mu looked at the weapon on his hands, and whistled for seeing the results.

"So that's what it does." He comments.

As Mu's weapon vanished into nothingness, thank to the dimensional pocket that able to stored many items. And took out into its existence, and it was most awesome sniper rifle that he had.

On Mu's hands, was appeared to be a high-caliber sniper rifle (the Early Barrett M82A1 .50 BMG), as he unfolds the bipod, and then place it into the desk, and loaded a round into the chamber, and then this weapon is fitted with a large electronic sighting and it is portable.

As he aim into the sights with a new target, which appears to be a caged Boarbatusk that when Mu had took out, which because aware its armor is hard, while the belly didn't.

Mu unfold the bipod, and then place it into the desk, and loaded, then aim at the trapped Grimm into his scopes.

As his finger was on the trigger, which knowing this weapon is anti-armored weapon, but NOT just a anti-material rifle, but also…

*Bang!* *KABOOM!*

The cage that traps the Boarbatusk that Mu fires the round, causes it explodes from the impact.

"Ho-lee…shit." Mu muttered amazed that weapon was a destructive sniper rifle weapon, which developed by his uncle Cecil, for his father's project.

It was called the 'Cobra Assault Cannon'; it was state-of-the-art weapon that obliterating armored target, and any high-class Grimm such as the Goliath, not to mention that if facing a powerful and oldest Grimm such as the Dragon dubbed 'Kaosu' pronounced by Naruto Uzumaki that gives a nickname about that creature of darkness.

This Cobra fires some type of powerful high-explosive incendiary round that explodes upon impact (judging by the lack of substantial recoil, this is likely some form of low-pressure grenade).

"Man, I'd buy THAT for a dollar." Mu said jokily, before spoke up. "How's the result, Burt?"

|"Fucking-A, Mu. Even a Goliath cannot withstand the powerful weapon like that."| Burt A.I. replied explain the results, during days passed, the AI is not implanted into Mu's suit that able to assists him for his journey.

"Yeah, nothing like the elephant gun that will do the trick." He replied comments.

As Mu looked over the results seeing pieces of bones, organ, and armor plates of the poor Boarbatusk (NOT, I don't felt pity on the Grimm).

"Man, THIS is a hell of a quite pack of punch." He concluded.

Mu finished his final practice for his newly weapons, and then continue his quest to his team, and prepared for heading out for tomorrow. **(W0)**

But before that, Cecil was informed team MPLBAWD about something in the barn that stored something that hasn't gotten for their journey.

After all, they need a mode of transportation…

 **==Next Location, Barn Entrance==**

Mu's group had arrives the entrance of the barn, while Cecil was waiting for them.

"Hello, everyone. I'm glad that you all gathered here, today." Cecil greeted to everyone before him.

"So, what are you call us here for, Mr. Cecil?" Murrue questioned, making Cecil frowns at the guessed girlfriend of his son.

"Well…despite that you people were come all the way to my place for obtain what Mu was wanted." Cecil said.

"Yes, I agreed you, Mr. Cecil. We did sure had Mu gotten a badass armor and weapon that equal to Athrun's." Tolle comments.

"Hmph, good point." Cecil said agreement.

"So anyway, why are we here for?" Betty interjected.

"Oh, that's right…" The teleport painter said tensed about why Mu's group was here for some reason. "So anyway, the reason why I called you here is that I had built you all a transport."

Making Mu's group surprised about what Cecil sound serious about giving them a vehicle for going to Haven, and until Adal spoke up to stepped in.

"And what is that vehicle you referred to, Mr. Cecil?" Claymore wielder asked, wondered what kind of vehicle.

"Why it's simple, Adal…it's right inside the barn." Cecil replied, after he pointed his thumb behind him at the entrance.

Mu/Alexei, Padraigan/Murrue, Lowe, Tolle, Breck/Betty, Nathasha/Mir, and Adalwolfe exchanged looked each other about wanted to see what kind of transportation was and wondered what it was.

Cecil turns around, and until he grab the door rings of the barn house, and opens up widely, causes Mu's group mouth agape for seeing what's inside before them, it was truly amazed.

Afterwards, Cecil turns around to the group, and declared.

"Everyone, may I introduce to your mode of transportation…"

Inside the barn was a 6 wheeled armored bus (think Ford E350 Bus) (2 were front while 2x4 on the rear), its color scheme is dark blue and gray, those tires were tweels, which able to made the vehicle smoother to ride, and also had strong headlights: front, sides, and rear. **(7)**

This bus had tons of space for passengers to get in: it has black-tint windows on both sides about 5% black, while the front windshield's tint had 35% black with metal bars welded on it, and this bus had gun ports which able to use guns for purpose to fit in.

The windows on the sides were sliding, which able to opens it, if possible letting a breeze get through, and its back for having single door, and it's the right side had a ladder which able to climb into the roof for bird's view, the roof itself have racks with barbed wires on side.

And lastly, this armored bus is has a breach bumper/plow for ramming any kinds of Grimm in submission, allowing for easy passage, and also it useful for pushed away rocks and clear out snow.

"Shotgun!" Lowe called out.

"Shotgun!" Tolle concluded, realized he was too late. "Fuck."

Cecil will begin to spoke up the explanation about their new vehicle that he has given to.

"Everyone…this is your Armored Personal all-terrain reconnaissance vehicle, I build that armored bus for myself with modifications unlike any truck or SWAT van? It has tweel tires and shock absorbers that able to ride smoother, it is a find combination."

The scene closes in on the front of the vehicle and starts to move left, circling it.

"It has armored-plating so that the Grimm cannot tear it open, while the rooftop is also armored plated, even the boarbatuck unable to breakthrough along with feathers that Nevermore will fired it, along with blast shielding, also has bulletproof, and even had technological equipment, like it has a motion detector and communication, and appliances that you all needed for your journey."

Cecil turns around to the group and continued.

"AND, it had 4 seats, while the rest is on the back is available for large space, there's had gun ports for able to use any kind of firearm such as shotgun. Also there's a hatch on the top vehicle, while there's a ladder on the side of the rear, so that you can gain access to the bird's view. But, also finally, it had the breach bumper/plow was useful for clearing the road such as boulders and snow while during the winter."

Mu's group was amazed about their own bus is have everything that they had needed, it maybe a truck, but also

"Also I install the dimensional storage for having more space. And finally…it has able to converts into a hovercraft that able when the inflatable skirt." He finished.

That surprises Mu's group, never thought the armored vehicle can go sea that would mean that able to create a boat to heading to Anima in no time.

"Are you serious, Mr. Cecil!?" Betty exclaimed, could not believe about how Cecil manage develop a transport able to go land and sea. **(8)**

"Dead serious, after all, which of course that I knew the Grimm will attract its presence while in the ocean, so I insert a heavy machine gun turret with the same technology that my brother develop, and also while Mu had his semblance to fly so that will give this vehicle a support that lead to safety." Cecil replied and explains about any other features of the armored truck.

"And I would like to call it: The Hammer."

 **(AN: Truck or Bus, take depends on which reference. And the name of the vehicle is referring to the Matrix about the ship named the 'Hammer'.)**

Mu's group, MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd) agreed with Cecil about the name 'Hammer' on the vehicle, they're completely amazed for having a transportation for the journey.

"So…with that explanation has done, and I had some 'other' toys that stored in this baby!" Cecil informed, as he took out a casing, and opens up, and took out a strange capsule, then he walks out, while Mu's group gazing at him, and press it in his thumb onto the top, and toss it outside onto the open space.

Once a strange capsule hits the ground, and suddenly the capsule itself rise up into the air, and a blue flash and appears to be a hot awesome motorcycle.

The (Rat Bike) motorcycle itself is used for reconnaissance in high-speed; it had studs into the front tire. **(9)**

"Whoa!" Mu was awestruck about a simple capsule appears and a bike as well, as he approaches the bike and hops in, and turns to his uncle/adopted father. "Is that for…"

"Yes…like Athrun wanted a motorcycle, so I decide to give you this ride instead."

"Really!?" Mu exclaimed that sounded serious for wanted a motor bike that he always wanted.

"Of course, my nephew. And also it can ride on water as well."

That causes extremely more shocking about Mu's bike can go on water as well.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" Mu yelled disbelieving about his uncle was create a crazy idea for making the bike go on water. **(10)**

"It was, Mu." Cecil replied chuckling about how his nephew reacts, before shocking the metallic casing to them. "After all, this case contains those capsules for stored any vehicles will be used. And also there are OTHER toys that you people wanted…"

 **(AN: Its combination reference of DBZ's capsules and flash of the Teleportation Grenade.)**

As Cecil went to another open space and took out another capsule that have a labeled '01' number on it, as he press it, and toss it, and suddenly, a blue flash again, making even more amazement.

That capsule appears was a house (think Bulma's Number 1 Capsule House), about used for camping which it's because unlikely to C. Naruto's Wood-style that creates the camping house for their training while their adventures.

Meaning that they got their own portable house for at least, and that they had dust-powered and heat and cold conditioner for winter and summer.

"You and Mr. Theodor did it…" Betty/Breck said could not believe of what's Cecil had been developed, as she turns to him with a surprising looked, which being proclaimed Mayor's daughter. "You actually finished Mr. Theodor's work, while we're away for all those years…"

Cecil nodded confirmed what Betty was stated, while smiling at for his accomplished with his older brother.

"Yeah…we do…and this is why we manage to finished of what we had started. And if Atlas will learn about our newest development to begin with, so that they will had time to reproduce the same thing as we had doing for using the warp technology that most of us had invented." He replied.

Mu's group could not believe about how much that if Atlas, or Mistral, or Vacuo will learned about it. And then thank to Theodor's reputation as the 'Garnet Knight', so the 3 kingdoms had been ceased for if they will disrupts the peace with Vale.

And hope that Athrun will made his travels to Anima in no time…

 **==With Athrun==**

Athrun was make it back to the town when the boat had arrived on the schedule, which he took out his helmet to show his face, thank to his warp technology that he can stored his helmet into the pocket dimension, and then dragged his bike on board, while the captain was understand why he brought his Gear Mule bike on his ship for taking to the Anima towards Mistral.

He offered the captain for his protection business being a huntsman, and so the captain obliged for needed some protection, and then he question him about that armor was from Atlas, and he answered that was made by his father that happens to be he wasn't from Atlas after all.

The ship's captain was surprised for never expecting the teen wearing such advance armor, and also being a huntsman wearing such heavy-duty armor and advance weapons that stored there too.

And so, as the ship had departs towards to east towards to Anima continent, which he lend against the wall, as until he heard his AI companion via mental connection.

|"How are you doing, sir?"| Jericho asked to be sure keep in line.

 _'I'm fine, Jericho; lost on thoughts.'_ Athrun replied mentally.

|"I see, should you get in your cabin while patrolling to guard the ship?"| The AI suggested.

"I'm okay, so don't worry about me." Athrun replied to his AI, before spoke up.

As Athrun went to the railing of the ship, and with his arms onto them, and stared at the view of the ocean.

"So…I've heard about dad was hidden ALL AIs was hidden around Anima, right?" He asked.

|"Correct sir, each A.I. has unique abilities, while your uncle had the weaker versions of the enhancement because they're also prototypes onto the brother suit of Praetor Armor."| Jericho explained.

"I guess the Prelate Armor was way cooler when you told me that it was lightweight that will meant for Mu…not to mention, the other upgrades besides the jump boots." Athrun said concluded.

|"Indeed, sir; each A.I. guarded the upgrades for the Praetor Armor. Those equipment was been also under safe-guarded by your father's friends who were trustworthy will keep its secrets. If Atlas, or Mistral, or Vacuo will find them about this: Atlas will learn its secrets, while Mistral wanted the armor, and sold its weapon to the latter."|

 **(AN: I made Athrun (Tobi-Yaza's Art) will not end up like Maine/Meta in RvB. Hope that he will not gone power-hunger monster of what Sigma did.)**

Athrun sighed for gotten his AI companion's point, and begin.

"Yeah…I guess you're right, Jericho. This will be…"

As he paused his sentenced, turn his head left and right to survey if he will happen to see kids running by, without say anything in a foul language will ruined the kids' mind, meaning its clear.

"…Fucked of going there before they do." He finished.

|"Indeed, sir. Indeed."| Jericho replied.

As Athrun had his time for his moment, and then he took out something on his pouch, and it appears to be a picture of himself when he was kid, along with a girl with blond hair and amber eyes, she is looked a bit of a tomboy because of she had short-length hair, and along with Betty/Breck as well.

Athrun smiles at the photo of his childhood friend.

"Cagalli…I hope I can get to see you soon…and I'm sure I ship myself to you and I."

With a sighed, and then took out his Super Shotgun: Hellhound, and then he break opens to see its load, and now there it is, the 8-gauge magnum shells, and then close it, and then prepared to take patrol, which the captain was appreciated for wanted to protect his ship.

"Well…I better get patrolling this ship, if those fuckers of a Bladejaws will attempt to mess around."

And so, Athrun had put on his helmet, and activate the system onto the HUD, and then prepared to get started his patrol…

It will a long way for this journey in hand…

 **==OVA==**

Naruto and his co. consists Jing D. Hayabusa, Yasha 'Jo' VortexLobo, and C. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; dubbed as 'Kurosaki Ikamuzu' and 'Arashi Uzumaki': the Second Sage of the Six Path.

They been traveling around the lands on to the search of Athrun and Mu's hometown, and as much as being keeping looking for answers where he was went. And until the most of the fact that finding some leads where he can find.

Until thank Naruto for can sensed negative emotions for finding any people who hide within the trees and bushes. Not to mention, sending his shadow clones to searching around the area to find the lead.

As until for now; keeping their guard for Grimm was roaming around the woods, and find its own pray.

Naruto was surely had time to find Athrun as much as he can find. And give a reason why he had left after the Attack on Beacon.

Unknown to Naruto's group, within the trees was having a camouflage outpost that someone taking patrol, seeing a sniper was patrolling on each section.

This man was wearing a forest green uniform, clad with armor and helmet, which without the sun reflex it, and also wielded a Longshot Sniper Rifle, custom equipped with a silencer and ammo shell holder that carries high-caliber rounds, about 5x2 (10) rounds on both side.

"This is Galt to HQ, did you read me?" The sniper dubbed Galt contacted the base. **(11)**

["This is HQ, I read ya."]

"Patrol here, we have couple of strangers entered our boarder."

["Are they huntsman or spies?"]

"Huntsman, probably? I recognized those two of them: Jing D. Hayabusa and Yasha VortexLobo on Vytal Festival, and also a blonde kid as well, that kid is quite looked familiar."

["Acknowledge, we'll sending our guys to intercepts your coordinates, and keep on eye of them? If they went to the communication tower, shot them with lethal force for if they're spies."]

"Got it." Galt respond, as he lift his one-shot bolt-action sniper rifle, and grab the Markza Rifle onto his back, and then went into the trees, which until a brown monkey that happens to be a faunus.

As Galt began to stalking the group, while jumping through the trees.

But…

Seeing Jing had his eyes rolled on aside right behind the group, which knowing that they're been watched. And it's best to play along, and until things will be compliment for this event…

 **(Side-/Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry Anime Ending: I'll be your home – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 00:00-00:16)**

~Don't look back~  
~Don't regret~  
~Time's falling~  
~out of these hands~  
~I'll let you~  
~leave me

~Go on,~  
~You know Home~  
~is always~  
~inside your soul~  
~Where ever you go~  
~Whatever you see~  
~I'll be the place~  
~And I'll be your home~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 72 in Pre-Season 4…in side-story.

Well, that's done, sorry for waiting I have updated newest chapter, while I was busy. I'd been doing some other things while was busy at the moment.

I did surely give Mu's group a truck, a motorcycle, and a portable house with reference to Dawn of the Dead, another Gears of War, and a DBZ.

This new chapter wasn't THAT long unlike the other chapters that I was been updated lately so far. And besides, hope that it will be awesome.

~~~M~~~

Athrun is heading to Mistral on Anima, and hoping that he will going to visit a childhood friend. And besides, it was completely referred to Gundam SEED canon.

And the meantime if he will looked forward to see her again for all those years when he was kid.

~~~M~~~

And besides…"Would You Like to Know More?"

I gotten a latest PM from Tobi-Yaza regarding Art, about he wasn't interests on anything on Naruto's home-world, the Elemental Nations, which before the train that fought Kabuto, it was when he updated the latest chapter:

Tobi-Yaza: The reason that I gave Art a lack of interest when dwelling on Kabuto was because he was in a rush to stop a train that was set to explode in Vale before chasing off after Raven, as for Kisame where you need to keep in mind they never really went to the land of waves but Art invading and choosing the most comfortable and a high advantage spot for Kisame just to show and beat him there to prove a point that no matter where as Death he will always beat him as a means to crush his fighting spirit, also he had his priorities in rescuing Cinder more than wanting a history lesson in the world of Shinobi so sorry if he comes off as any of these heroes you are mentioning, but that wasn't the intention

And now that when Tobi-Yaza's Art was wasn't interests due of his lacking, so guess my version regarding for giving him an AI and a Praetor Suit that he was like the reincarnation of Doomguy, and not to mention that he is like B.J. Blazkowicz, the Nazi killer.

While my OC is like ALL of them like Megaman X from Megaman series, Jim Raynor for StarCraft, Prophet from Crysis, and Master Chief John-117 from Halo, and etc. besides the Final Fantasy franchises. Not to mention that many of the ideas that I had come up with that regarding more reference.

And I did miss my favorite cartoon, TMNT 2003. So its fine for catching up, and any other shows…So, here we go, this is how when comes for having my time that needed…

So…I'm doing my part!

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…or New Story season to be process…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Boy, its like referred to Dexter's Laboratory, and also the same pinball machine that leds to the underground.

 **(2).** The suit before you, was from Starship Troopers: Invasion.

The Powered suit, it will be just like the Spartan's MJOLNIR Armor. After all, which I did add some armor enhancements in Red vs. Blue that was referred to Meta's Armor, when Hargrove had describes the modifications he's made to the armor, with it how being able to support all of the attained Freelancer enhancements at once, without an AI.

 **(3).** Rosa was named from FF4, which it is Cecil's love interest, wife, and mother of Ceodore.

After all, if Mu and Athrun's cousin would be Cecil's son, and that means that I had still have plans for them.

Well, just like Jonny Quest when comes for being aware about a friend and bodyguard of Jonny is Race Banner. After all, when his wife was divorced before he became the Quest's bodyguard. Her named was 'Estella Velasquez', after all, I did remember watching 'The Real Adventure of Jonny Quest', I still remember that anime.

Next is, she is also Jessie's mother, while Race didn't know about having a daughter in their life. It is generally assumed that Jessie is with her whenever she's not with the Quest Team.

Not to mention, just like Burt's wife Heather was on Tremors. She left Burt when he became too paranoid even for her and she divorced him and moved away. Burt still cares for her apparently as he uses her name ("Heather") as part of the pass-code of his bunker's security system.

Not to mention, having a son named Travis Betram Welker, after all, I wasn't expecting someone born from Jasmine Welker that Burt having no clue about his existence, after all. It was on Tremors: Bloodline.

 **(4).** That armor Nathasha wearing was belong to Samantha from Gears of War, its her armor of course. So, which that armor was belongs to Athrun and Mu's mother,

 **(5).** That was belongs to Anya on Gears of War, that when her passing. Which this armor will be owned by Bett/Breck.

 **(6).** It will be just like in Twister? After all, when which when the group of storm chasers came to study the tornado with any scale about how strong and larger that tornado it was. But, I really love that movie when comes I was obsessed with weather.

Well, after the F2, the twin violent waterspouts have dissipated, until a certain cow had been pulled in.

So, the team visits an aunt of Jo who was Billy's estrange (almost divorce) wife, Meg in Wakita Oklahoma, for food and rest. I notice the food they ate was cow's steak, eggs, mash potatoes, and gravy.

Reflecting their relationship on the day Jo's father died. Well, Jo's obsession with stopping tornadoes, due to being devastated about her father's death.

Boy…I surely like that movie when I was about 6 in 1996.

 **(7).** It was from Dawn of the Dead 2002, the Ford E-350 Modified Mall Bus. After all, it was an awesome zombie killing bus, rather than the Battle Shell from TMNT 2003 version.

I had modified from the original? Started from the Ford 2006 E-series Chassis E-350 SD DRW Cutaway Chassis:

– Ballistic Glass, Black tinted  
– Reinforced plating  
– Tons of space for sleeping quarters  
– Technological equipment: motion sensor, control panel, and night-vision  
– Communication on driver seat  
– Hatch (Roof)

 **==Dimension Extension Room==**

Right Hatch:

– Sleeping Quarters  
– Bathroom with hammocks  
– Living Room  
– Guest Room  
– Kitchen

Left Hatch:

– Storage Room: Provision, Ammunition, and Medication

Side Compartment:

– Garage – contains vehicles on the capsules with varies of vehicles.

Noted: Based from Harry Potter's magic charm called: Undetectable Extension Charm? Because of its quite useful for expand some space in the armored bus or truck. And combine with the DBZ for having capsules.

 **(8).** Based from the idea came from Wild Thornberrys? Because of their vehicle, the ComVee. Well it has a inflatable skirt that able to travel land and sea.

 **(9).** It was from Gears of War before Track Mules that Marcus had gotten. Rat Bikes were quite awesome motorcycle then GoW4.

 **(10).** Think of it like from 'Robbie Maddison's 'Pipe dream', when he is taking a dirt bike into the uncharted saltwater.

 **(11).** He is also from Rambo: First Blood, Arthur Galt. He is sure being the Sheriff's Sniper for hunting Rambo, and also his race was a Faunus, a monkey just like Sun does:

* * *

 **==Galt==**

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Markza Marksman Sniper Rifle

= Longshot Bolt-action Sniper Rifle

= Gorgon Pistol

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **Team-in-standby** **(** **? ? ? ?** **) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** I give Mu's some other half of the weapons on DOOM 2016, and also having the modifications that decide have ALL of mods on one weapon, while Athrun had the same thing:

\- DS-117 Shotgun or Combat Shotgun (60 shells)  
Attachment:  
\+ Charge Burst Mod  
\+ Explosive Shot

\- Plasma Rifle (350 units)  
Attachment:  
\+ Heat Blast  
\+ Stun Bomb

\- Heavy Assault Rifle (HAR) (210 rounds)  
Attachment:  
\+ Tactical Scroll  
\+ Micro Missiles

\- Vortex Rifle (20 cells)

\- EMG Mark V Pistol (50 rounds)

\- Coulson's Revenge (From Avengers) (100% units)

\- Cobra Assault Cannon (From Robocop film) (10 rounds) – High-explosive incendiary rounds

 **(W1).** It was a fanmade weapon that was based from the combination of Castlevania's Combat Cross and DOOM's Crucible, along with few other similar reference: Brandon from Winx Club, Zero's Flame Sword from Megaman, and Father Remington's Sword from Chrono Crusade.

Here are the forms:

= Spike Chain Whip  
= Grappling Hook  
= Stake  
= Energy Tyrfing Sword

It is a made by me for having another weapon was belongs to Theodor, after all when Tobi-Yaza had know by now, if you know where it is? It's in my fanon wiki.

/ fanon-fanfiction wikia com/wiki/File Garnet_Cross_-_Theodor%27s_Energy_Sword_-_by_Czar_Joseph_-_March_08,_2017 png

 **(W2).** This assault rifle/guitar hybrid weapon, which based from Counter-Strike Online and/or Xtreme. Which I come up so~ many ideas to find which a range weapon for Betty/Breck that if Tobi-Yaza had thought of that for sure.

So, this a perfect assault rifle for Betty/Breck Williams, its capacity is 30 rounds like the M4 series rifles or AKs.

==Advantages==

\- Light weight  
\- Quite cheap for an assault rifle  
\- Good damage  
\- Moderate recoil  
\- High accuracy

==Disadvantages==

\- Obtainable from Code Box only  
\- Loud firing sound alerts enemies

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 329+ favorite(s) and 320+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Side-Stories of Post Failed Fall of Beacon; Part 5'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/23/2017/1:59pm

 **Finished** : 4/4/2017/5:55am

 **Published:** 4/5/2017/12:00am-12:17am (Late)


	73. C: Side-Stories of Post FFoB Part 5

**Chapter 73:** Side-Stories of Post Failure Fall of Beacon; Part 5: Naruto's Journey; Search of Sunnyville and Double Trouble

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Mu Dengel gotten another part of his biological father's legacy, which been build by his uncle when he and his group arriving the home.

Naruto and the co were been searching for the leads to find the home of Athrun and Mu, Sunnyville.

Hope that they will encountered new friends, allies, and enemies...

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto U. x Ruby R. x Yang X.L.]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]

 **Noted:** I adjusted this list, which better then formed it up.

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Gai x Faunus OC], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko], [Ino x Sai],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

News: Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71.

I'll updated until the next chapter…

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 73 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[I declared this story is a side-story, which of course for during the Pre-Round One Arc. So, the Vol.4 stories will be prepared for until as you know it…]

During that time when Mu gotten to wear his uncle's armor he had made for him from his biological father. And also the weapons were part of DOOM, along with other reference.

Sex with Murrue/Padraigan is quite amazed when comes for some relationship.

Now, they gotten themselves a ride from referred to 'Dawn of the Dead'.

After all, referring to Red vs. Blue when comes for having such those hopeless and idiot soldiers crew.

Next is that I give the girls such as Betty and Nathasha wearing armor from Gears of War, if you ask me…

Well, this is the short statement that have in mind, after Mu and his group continue to going to their journey to Haven.

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, it was for Iruka and Reina is now married, and also having night time in the heat.

After all, which for their own new chapter, which hope that they will be together…but…

I don't know if I had Glynda will making a relationship if possible…?

 **ipaznokas1:** Thank you; after all, I did have started this story since chapter 1. And I had tons of words on this story.

 **A raging Ghost (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Well, it is; which if you read for 100k words on each chapter within hours. Yeah, I did went a bit overboard for come up new ideas. So, I decide for create a sequel when the time comes…

 **TeenageVampachu (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Yeah, this story is better, and thanks for compliment for this chapter. – March 5, 2017.

 **xhopex (Ch1) (Pinned):** Thank you for your compliment, but i cannot clean up the mess I had made. So, its okay if it is hard to read. Hope you'll understand.

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

4/12/2017/5:06pm – My recent time, when I searching some ost for my story, turns out, I had completely forgotten the osts for this.

Now…during that, I watched the newest season of Red Vs. Blue, its Season 15, now. I watch episode 1 today when I add the date for this time.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Desert Punk Into – Sand Mission – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:18)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared, before the camera pans up:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

~I am the one~  
~Pushing on ahead just like you, yeah, yeah!~  
~Won't you please, hear me now?~  
~And give a name to the demon in the desert ~  
~You can't help, but clench your teeth~  
~As your heart starts to tremble from the heat~  
~Now stop it~  
~It'll only bring destruction~

~Let's do it~

~I, killed an angel~  
~The time has come to stand and be strong~  
~It's a sad history, hidden in a big story~  
~That is the mystery~

~There's no way, That'd I know when~  
~Never have I glanced~  
~At what tomorrow holds for me so~  
~I just keep moving on~  
~Living till the moments gone~

~Forever just me~

~My mission~

 **(Instruments: 1:19-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"You and Mr. Theodor did it…" Betty/Breck said could not believe of what's Cecil had been developed, as she turns to him with a surprising looked, which being proclaimed Mayor's daughter. "You actually finished Mr. Theodor's work, while we're away for all those years…"_

 _Cecil nodded confirmed what Betty was stated, while smiling at for his accomplished with his older brother._

 _"Yeah…we do…and this is why we manage to finished of what we had started. And if Atlas will learn about our newest development to begin with, so that they will had time to reproduce the same thing as we had doing for using the warp technology that most of us had invented." He replied._

 _Mu's group could not believe about how much that if Atlas, or Mistral, or Vacuo will learned about it. And then thank to Theodor's reputation as the 'Garnet Knight', so the 3 kingdoms had been ceased for if they will disrupts the peace with Vale._

 _And hope that Athrun will made his travels to Anima in no time…_

* * *

 _"Cagalli…I hope I can get to see you soon…and I'm sure I ship myself to you and I."_

 _With a sighed, and then took out his Super Shotgun: Hellhound, and then he break opens to see its load, and now there it is, the 8-gauge magnum shells, and then close it, and then prepared to take patrol, which the captain was appreciated for wanted to protect his ship._

 _"Well…I better get patrolling this ship, if those fuckers of a Bladejaws will attempt to mess around."_

 _And so, Athrun had put on his helmet, and activate the system onto the HUD, and then prepared to get started his patrol…_

 _It will a long way for this journey in hand…_

* * *

 _"This is Galt to HQ, did you read me?" The sniper dubbed Galt contacted the base. **(11)**_

 _["This is HQ, I read ya."]_

 _"Patrol here, we have couple of strangers entered our boarder."_

 _["Are they huntsman or spies?"]_

 _"Huntsman, probably? I recognized those two of them: Jing D. Hayabusa and Yasha VortexLobo on Vytal Festival, and also a blonde kid as well, that kid is quite looked familiar."_

 _["Acknowledge, we'll sending our guys to intercepts your coordinates, and keep on eye of them? If they went to the communication tower, shot them with lethal force for if they're spies."]_

 _"Got it." Galt respond, as he lift his one-shot bolt-action sniper rifle, and grab the Markza Rifle onto his back, and then went into the trees, which until a brown monkey that happens to be a faunus._

 _As Galt began to stalking the group, while jumping through the trees._

 _But…_

 _Seeing Jing had his eyes rolled on aside right behind the group, which knowing that they're been watched. And it's best to play along, and until things will be compliment for this event…_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==With Naruto and the co.==**

 **(Ragnarok Online OST: Peaceful Forest – Starts)**

It has been days after Mu and his group, MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd) have left after their training, which the fact that they been searching for Athrun's hometown was, and it will take days while training for going to Haven on Anima, soon.

 **(AN: I haven't load some OST for this story for some time.)**

Naruto and his companions had continue their exploring their life on outside the kingdom after their departure and take separate ways with Ruby and her group as well, while the rest were remain in Vale for time being. And had been doing great so far, like how they haven't been victim by Mother Nature and its surroundings as well.

Well…as you may know that both Naruto and his counterpart were sages as well that harness Nature chakra, so gain a boost.

Before Jing D. Hayabusa sensed someone being watched when they arrived the area, and so far that wait for standing by, while Yasha was gotten the signal for prepared for anything as possible.

It's been weeks that they come all this way to find Sunnyville that Naruto was told about there.

 **==Hours later==**

Naruto had improved his skills with both shurikenjutsu and chakra control that somehow when he needed some time to learned with the powerful form that C. Naruto had done it before. He will had time to improved all of the tailed-beast power that lend by his fellow former jinchuuriki besides Gaara.

Right now, they are taking their time to rest and relax as they seriously waited for their dinner time. And find the spot for their camp.

"So…tell me again why are we doing this?" C. Naruto questioned.

"Oh that, as I said about to know where did Athrun ran off to, after encountered Mu's group." Naruto replied as he sat under the shade of the tree, eating a chocolate energy bar.

C. Naruto shrugged, while Jing and Yasha were going on the hunt for finding some food.

"Yeah, doing here onto the wilds will needed to survived. After all, I'd teach you the same way as my sensei does." The older counterpart stated.

"Yeah, if Gaara complains about can't find cookies or ramen for that matter out here in the wilds." Naruto replied honestly.

"Okay, that's good enough to answer." The older blonde replied shrugged and agreement.

 **==With Galt==**

"The two blondes: older and younger were sitting into the shades. They were just…talking." Galt informed into the communication. "While the other two went onto the hunt for find food."

["Good, but don't let them see you, while observing them."]

 **==With Naruto counterparts==**

 **(Ragnarok Online OST: Peaceful Forest – Ended)**

As the counterparts were having their brother moment, as much as they're been waiting for Jing and Yasha returns, as until Naruto notice something wasn't right.

"Is it just me, or have not been seeing Grimm that many lately throughout this journey so far? Not that I'm not complaining." The younger blonde asked as he continue munching a piece of a pizza that he unseal it into the storage scroll, after eating his candy bar, until he's finished.

"I know what you mean, since the only time that we have ever tought off the Grimm was when we're out here for like what? Weeks!" C. Naruto/Arashi replied, he took another piece of the pizza that his younger counterpart brought.

"You could say that again, after all, we do have Lambas rather than Pizza or Ramen…and besides, I'd heard a rumor from a traveling merchant that at some point of going far out in the woods that we can't use technology. So might as well enjoy eating this before we will wait for Jing and Yasha were arrived back for the dinner." Naruto said.

"Huh, good point." The older counterpart replied.

Once the brothers/counterparts finished eating, until Jing and Yasha returns with a fresh meat, and then began to start moving on a little forwards, and the group had encountered some Grimm activity, but it was small pack and weaker, wondering alone.

At some point or to another, Naruto had put on his headphones to listen some music, cause he can't fight or work-out without some tones to rock out, but he insisted picked up the radio frequency of static.

"Huh? Hey guys, I think I know why technology doesn't work here after all the way out there!" Naruto called out, as he took off his headset.

Jing was frowned for gotten some suspicious about there's technology that is unlike any village did have one with only standard candle lights and lanterns.

"Naruto, give it to me." He said, which ironically, with obliged, caused Naruto give the headset to Jing, as seeing him put it on.

Jing was also hearing a strange radio frequency as well, so he and the group knew that something wasn't right. As he gestures fist-bump, making Naruto tensed, along with C. Naruto and Yasha knew what he meant.

As they formed up into four-way fist-bump that drift themselves into Naruto's mindscape.

 **==In Naruto's Mindscape==**

"Did you notice we been followed?" Jing questioned.

"Yeah, I do sensed a male's signature, a faunus actually." C. Naruto concluded.

"It was cleaver for SOMEONE taking patrol into the shadows, they using the trees as a guard towers for keeping eye out for trespassers." Yasha stated.

"I agreed with Ms. Yasha, I notice having a radio frequency that wasn't from CCT from here, and also one of the radio towers after the Main Tower on Beacon is trashed, while it take time for the CCT back online." Naruto replied, before he suggested. "We should think that find the source of the frequency for the right time. And that way, we can investigate it."

"That's a good idea, Naruto. hearing how loud is it, the closer we'll get." Jing replied, knowing the answer was regarding the frequency.

"We should contact the Bahamut Hyperion for some forces." C. Naruto suggested.

"That's will do, if they're threat? Then bring the rain." Jing confirmed the older blonde counterpart's statement. "And also…used the extreme caution."

As Jing, Yasha, and two counterparts nod at each other, and then they faded back to reality…

 **==Back to reality==**

The group was taking part ways after their briefing within the mindscape of Naruto, without the stalker notice some suspicious, which because of Naruto's mind-link ability is useful then nano-communication.

And so the best to investigate the source were the frequency was located to begin with, to be followed.

Until the sniper who observing the group, with the scope, and then spoke onto the com-link and informed his friends.

"We have a problem? They're heading to the radio tower." Galt informed.

["Roger that, we on our way. And wait for our signal to give a shot, if they attempt to destroy the tower. Probably they're send by Atlas."]

"Got it." He replied, as he cut the com-link, and cocked the bolt of the rifle see it's loaded, and then slides back in place. "Damn Atlas, coming to our turf."

Galt lift his rifle, and went to the next location for better range, as he jumped to the next tree for his sniper position.

Within minutes later, and found the source: it was appeared to a radio tower of some kind, that been connects to where Vale's CCT was been busted, due its virus were messed up, and then able to remove it thank to Jing and the Heaven Federation.

"So…this is the source of the frequency." Naruto muttered, stared at the tower.

Jing, Yasha, and C. Naruto agreed with the young blonde for discovered the source on the distance. As started to make their way up to the tower, without realizing they had triggered something.

 _'It seems that we have company.'_ Jing informed everyone about expecting encounters, getting a nod from the group, which before they could react.

Unknown to the group, seeing there's the same sniper who got his sights at Yasha who mistakes him for one of the Atlas Soldier or an outsider.

The shooter had got his sights on his rifle in the scope on her.

"*Sighed*, stinkin' Atlas spy…"

*Bang!*

As the bullet whizzed on by and made Naruto reacts, by took out his Kuramasaiga in its dagger form that deflects the bullet onto the side, unlike he did deflects any kinds of shurikens and kunais were able to deflect, but bullet does? He and his friends were able to deflect bullets of any types of guns.

"Jeez louise, what the fuck?!" Naruto exclaimed, as he flinched, to the shooter after the bullet almost hits Yasha.

"Hey, check fire! We're not here for trouble! We're just travelers!?" C. Naruto yelled out, while his younger counterpart glares at the shooter, looked annoying.

"Wai-Oh! Heh, sorry! We thought you were from Atlas or spies!" The sniper yelled replied, embarrassed and apology. Realizing that shooting a traveler who happens to be a huntsman/huntress needed to defend themselves.

"And also tell your friends to get over here!" Jing told the shooter, concluded.

Making the shooter tensed about the Filipino-decent teen was referring to, as he place his finger into his ear and contacted his friends about being compromise.

And upon the leader of Team DYZR and Field Marshal of his army, they saw at least 10 well-armed men (the armor they wore was COG Armor): its color is light shade of blue with glowing blue lights on it; armed with Lancers and Retro Lancers, Compact Machine Guns, and Markzas, along with other weapons such as Gnasher Shotguns, Longshot Sniper Rifle, Grenade Launchers, Chainguns, and Tranquilizer rifles.

And also an ironically enough, the man who was holding the megaphone just happen to be losing a arm, which meaning that he lost his left arm.

His armor wasn't unlike any which the color of the chest armor is dark-red rather than light-blue; he had a revolver was holstered into the left side, able the one-armed man gain access it, and the other seeing a pair of Snub pistol onto the holster on his thighs, and lastly is having a assault rifle, the Retro Lancer had strapped on the side of the back, and the other happens to that appears to be a lever-action (Gnasher) shotgun.

And until everyone began pointing their weapons at the group, as until the man with a megaphone spoke up.

 **(AN: I check some characters regarding losing arm such as Imran zakhaev from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.)**

"You people step your asses away from the tower, if you all don't touch anything, unless you want to die, today!?" He called out through the megaphone.

On normal situation, people would be skeptic as to going to step away, being held at the gunpoint by a bunch of mercenaries. But Jing, Yasha, and Naruto counterparts were seriously have nothing to fear, once they stepped away from the tower, like they're told.

And until the leader of the group notice how young they were, and then mentally cursed about them.

"Shit, what a surprise. Jing D. Hayabusa, leader of Team DYZR, along with his female teammate Yasha. And I thought you guys were from Atlas or Mistral. And also you have a huntsman as well, and a blonde kid too, isn't two brothers?" The leader of the group said, as he put the megaphone down, and everyone lowered their weapons, before seeing two Naruto nod for confirmed his question.

"So…you people didn't touch anything before going up there, did you?"

"No, we haven't." Naruto replied to the group leader's question, shook his head.

"And we didn't want to cause any trouble. We're just travelers, passing by." C. Naruto added.

"We're just curious about the tower." Yasha added.

"I see…It's not that I don't trust you, but it's still a precaution. And sorry about Galt, we thought that you're spies." The one-armed man stated and apology to them feeling embarrass for their sniper had thought those people were spies. "Norman, get up there!"

Seeing the man named Norman holstered his Lancer into his back, and ran up to the radio tower, Jing, Yasha, and the Naruto counterparts still kept their guards up.

"How'd you people wound up here?" The armless arm asked.

Until Naruto have stepped in, before raised his hands up for keep himself without any harm and do anything stupid, after seeing the several of man still pointing the weapons at them.

"When I was listening to the music? My headphones picked up a frequency, and lead us to here to investigate the source." The young whiskered blonde explained.

"I see…" The man understands Naruto's point about his headset pick up the radio's frequency that was nearby, and as he stared at the group, before Norman came back down.

"Teasle, it's good." Norman informed about the condition of the radio tower is fine.

"Excellent." The man revealed to be Teasle spoke up, glad for the tower wasn't take a scratch, as he gazed at Naruto's group. "So anyway, I hope you people don't mind, but we're going to take a little field trip."

"Sorry, but we got plans on our own." Naruto replied, prepared to flash away along with the group were prepared for anything as possible, or had his Kuramasaiga prepared to defend himself.

"…I'm sorry to hear that." Teasle replied, as he put on his gas-mask from behind his head.

Making Jing's eyes widen for realization, before anything else happen, but the group began to feeling doziness and dizziness, when they pulled out a sleeping gas grenade.

"Ah…daaaaammmmnnnnn…" Naruto passed out.

The group of man leading by Teasle had knocked Jing, Yasha, and Naruto counterparts, as he turns to them.

"Strip their equipment and put them into the truck." He commanded his man. "While you people go to the outer region to find the whereabouts of this kid's parents."

Teasle pointed his finger at the fallen Naruto, making them nod for understand, as they took their bikes and rode towards the nearby town. As he went to the kid which he looks about age 15, wearing some kind of black coat with orange flames on bottom and sleeves, then with a strange language, and swirl symbol on his back.

As Teasle grabbed Naruto's Kuramasaiga on ground, and examine its design, and notice the same symbol onto the hilt that happens to belongs to him, it was just an ordinary dagger that the young blonde had carried it.

Teasle wanted to keep it, but turns out that belongs to the young blond.

 _'How the hell that kid gets a hold on to that weapon?'_ He thought wondered he cannot pick that weapon.

*Poof!*

"What the!?" Teasle exclaimed startled, along with his man was completely surprised for seeing the older blonde poof that somehow he vanished in thin air.

"You may want my brother's weapon, but it's not yours. And also, you may capture my group, so I was putting a disappearing act to escape." C. Naruto's voice through onto the forest, making his eyes widen for the older blonde's attempt of escape.

"That goddamn son of a bitch, find him!" He irritated for that stranger made escapade.

Teasle eyes furrowed gazed at the direction where C. Naruto had called out, and seriously how did he can escape that easily without getting caught, seeing his Militia ran to the forest and find the intruder.

Before that, he said 'brother', and that would mean this man was probably adopted or something, which means that that dagger that got a hold was the young blond's weapon.

 **(AN: I official dubbed 'Militia', so it's fine for their status as mercenary/)**

In C. Naruto's case, he summon his shadow clone to replace him, while being the original was observing and needed to followed them while Teasle's man searching for him.

 **==Later==**

Everything was completely dark for Naruto, Jing, and Yasha, minus C. Naruto/Kurosaki when he made an escape. As until the group minus C. Naruto regain their senses, and yet they could hear just fine, which isn't a good thing sometimes.

"We're not bad people, especially to kids like your blonde companion with you." The voice of Teasle assured them, seeing them tied in ropes.

"I had my man to go out, while finding that asshole who made a disappearing act, and scout the outer region for the young blonde over here for his parents, but apparently they said they couldn't find them or any adult figure for that matter of the describe." Teasle explained, as the tone of his voice had completely changed.

"Actually, I had a brother with me when you knock us out, when you send your man to find him." Naruto stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, but…turns out about how did that asshole do that…not to mention, I do recognized the young Jing and Yasha from Pronterra. And how did the two best celebrities accompany you along with your brother." Teasle said, as the lights had finally turned on. "Now…so tell me, as to who are you young man?"

"I'm a former student of Beacon Academy." Naruto answered.

"No shit, this kid is a survivor of that incident!"

One of the group outbursts regarding that incident in Vale, it was a shocking news regarding it. Everyone was around began murmuring among themselves about meeting some actual survivor, before Teasle spoke, questioned to Naruto while Jing and Yasha remain silent.

"Hold up a sec? Aren't you too young to be a student to that academy?" He asked.

"I was one of the special exceptions? Like my girlfriend; she's age 15 because of the Headmaster had her enroll there early for some reason? Because of my girlfriend is 'special', and me on the other hand was part it when Ozzy had watched our skills, during the initiation." Naruto answer with explanation, making the crowd was surprised and disbelief for it's rare for the headmaster in Beacon having a person with a 15 year old joined the Academy, early for next 2 years after Signal Academy, when she was moved ahead to the next.

But Naruto here, is age 15 after all, same age as Ruby does, until 16; which unaware about when he was 13 before along with his friends during they arrived into the world of remnant, includes Temari being 15, and Kankuro being 14. Which he keep his secret regarding the fact he is from another world.

"Hold a second; you weren't part of the tournament on Vytal Festival?" Teasle questioned.

"Yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the member of Team SSGN (Signal)." Naruto replied introducing, cause the crowd was tensed in surprised about that name was actually the same blonde the rumors had been heard.

"Aren't you…You're one of the youngest billionaire on Vale, right?" The leader of the group questioned with realization, causes Naruto nod confirmed it what he had said. "Can you tell me if you saw a specific team by the name: BAND?"

Making Naruto tensed for sudden name of Athrun's team, while Jing and Yasha was frowned for understand about what they had thought.

"Yeah, I actually met Athrun before the tournament." Naruto replied, which results that Teasle grabbing the boy onto his jacket, and then pull him into eye-to-eye.

"When tell me, where did Betty go?" He demanded.

"Last I remember; she along with team PLTM went on a search for Athrun, while until days ago before yesterday that the group met up, and then having a break, before meeting with Cecil." Naruto replied without nervously, because he was a train ninja, and also being under situation with interrogation.

Teasle was surprised about this sudden information that Naruto answered.

"She's what? Wait, Team PLTM-but that explains, and meeting with Cecil? What's that asshole wanted them for…but still…"

Everyone was for sure now talking, and Naruto along with Jing and Yasha (while they're plan to escape and prepared to took action), felt that they're completely screwed themselves over.

"Before I ask any more questions? Did they ever tell you where they're from?" Teasle asked.

"Athrun did mention they're come from a small village called: Sunnyville. After Athrun left during the pronounced 'Failure Fall of Beacon', so I made a goal to find the village, so I can barely find a lead where he went." Naruto replied.

Before any questions could continue, until Teasle had looked at his man to signal them to untie the people, until surprisingly that seeing Jing, Naruto, and Yasha did untie themselves, and how did they do that as well.

"How…?"

"Guess we're pretty skilled for untied the ropes that whenever we're capture for making a sudden escape, and so we were skilled as a infiltrator." Jing explained, as until he glance at the shadow. "You can come out now."

The group was confused that thought he's crazy, and until C. Naruto appears in thin-air, that uses his transparent jutsu that Jiraiya had taught him, making the militia man had their guns aims at him with a disbelief looks and wondered how did he infiltrate the place without getting being detect.

"Okay, THIS is creepy. And what's with that fucking magic trick of yours?" The leader demanded.

"Huh, some say: a magician NEVER reveals its secrets; as much as I can tell about this." Jing replied, rubbing his wrist, as he gestured at C. Naruto with introduction. "This is Naruto's older brother and mentor, Arashi Uzumaki, aka Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Making the people surprised along with Teasle never expecting for seeing the man that looked identical, but older.

"Are you shitting me? Then the news about TWO Naruto were true." One of the well-armed men was disbelief about news about another Naruto Uzumaki around.

"Yes, but the best is what are you planning to do with us?" Jing stated changed the topic for this business with Teasle.

Making the leader of the group tensed, and then as he gestured at outside to being escorted. As they were begin to heading outside, and opens the door, and announced.

"Everyone, we'd like to welcome you all to Sunnyville."

The place was they're standing was a rooftop of the building which happens to be a law-enforcement headquarters. Naruto was awestruck at the scenery, along with Jing, C. Naruto and Yasha.

As the far as the buildings looked, they had business buildings such as hospital, department story, grocery, and etc., finally there is a watchtower, about the tallest; it has 20 ft reinforced walls with barbed wires, which that has various means of protection, which it is made from steel, hard cement and stones.

Then there's some residential area that they can see on the distance? The houses itself were small 3 story hose with roof-deck ideal for lot; 8mm x 10m, 80 square meter lot size.

"Is that a residential area?" Yasha questioned, pointed at the front of the direction, right next to the park.

"Yes, it has car garage, and inside is had 4 bedrooms, 3 toilets and baths, kitchen, dining, laundry area, 2 living areas, 2 balconies and roof deck. And why did you want to talk about?" Teasle explained and asking.

"No reason, it's nothing, just curious." Yasha replied, receiving a nod from the leader about her curiousness.

"Your weapons and equipment are on the armory that stores it onto that direction." Teasle told the group, pointed his finger onto the right, which there's a building with armored plating and steel door sealing, besides the building had a guard tower as well and also the gate of the entrance.

"Come on, you people are probably hungry, so let us serve you people some of our best fruit we had in the stock." Teasle said smiling, as he took them on to the cafeteria.

Within minutes going there; apart of Naruto cringed at the fact that he are going to eat either ramen for a while, but can at least say they'll be eating some real food, and not fend off in the wilds.

Once they arrives the cafeteria, while the 2 patrolman armed with Enforcer MGs for keep their eye on them for time being.

As they taken a seat and until after brought some food there, and until Teasle spoke up for some conversation to made.

"So, tell me; you told me that you met Athrun before the Vytal Festival Tournament, no?" He asked when he passed a bowl of oranges.

"Yeah, it was shortly after we save Vale from a huge riot called: 'Siege of Vale', that until I met Athrun with my girlfriend that I told you, when he was celebrating the 'Day of the Dead'." Naruto explained, answering Teasle's question.

"Make sense, considering he had left around that time. They did say they wanted to explore the city before the tournament." Teasle laughed as he passed C. Naruto some sliced apples, while Jing took some apple and cleaning the skin, and took a bite, and Yasha grabbing some banana.

"Can I ask why you wanted to tell me about Betty?" Naruto asked, as he was peeling some orange, and ate one of the pieces, and chew some, while C. Naruto/Arashi ate the piece of the grapes.

"Believe me or not, she happens to be my daughter." Teasle replied with a hint of sadness.

Making Naruto flinched about this man's answer, and spoke up. "Wait a minute? You're Betty's father?"

It was surprisingly for the news for meeting Breck/Betty's father in person.

"Yup, names Michael Williams, but call me 'Teasles', and as for my daughter? She's the apple of my eye." The proclaimed father of Betty said prideful, and he began ate a pear. "Question: you didn't see anyone touch her now, did you?"

"To be honest, a lot of boys were eyeing, and not a single finger touching her. After all, I'm a huntsman after all." C. Naruto stated, as he spats out the seed of the grape that shots straight at the trash nearby making the onlookers awed for seeing how much skilled this man was.

"Really…" The leader said looked admitted for C. Naruto being a huntsman, getting a nod from the older blonde about being a huntsman.

"Yeah, she did go to the Academy dance with Athrun, due upon Nathasha's request." Naruto concluded, as he remembering the events that night, and not to mention meeting his disguised counterpart.

"I KEEP telling her to man up for one thing, and one thing alone. And 'that' would be love." Michael/Teasle chuckled as he shook his head in typically. "But hey, it'll be Ms. Admaska's fault that for helping her teammates to woe the kid's heart, and winning a bet. Not to mention, if Cagalli will be part of it as well."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked wondered about Michael's statement.

"Out of everyone in Team BAND, my daughter, genuinely loves Athrun, besides Cagalli, while the other two, I can't say much. You see, the girls' father and I made a bet, if Uzumi wasn't there either, as who will gotten Athrun's heart first, for many reason why." Michael explained, as he took a sip of the wine.

"Can we learn a little more about them?" Naruto was curious about the girls of Team BAND were having love interests on Athrun, as Michael/Teasle not being aware that the young blonde that remain like Gaara that he had girlfriends who had suffered this type of issue.

"We were all drinking one day, after our girls had passed and became huntresses, then we talk a lot of smack, and Theodor, Athrun's father; who we don't know where he went over, then overheard us. In the end; the bet was this: if Betty won; they'd be happily ever after and do what they want, not to mention Cagalli was there as well. If Adalwolfe won; her dad runs our law-enforcement military, and if Nathasha won; her father gets to be our new leader." Michael explained.

For the most part, it seems that there isn't much of the selfish gain from Michael/Teasle. So Naruto nod for understand what gotten his point.

"But enough about our private bet, what I also like to know is, how Team PLTM came into the picture?" Michael asked, as he knew damn well of that team's past.

"We don't know much, other than one of them was Athrun's brother? What's his name again?" Naruto begin pondered remember the name of his brother.

Michael spoke up correction. "His name was Mu Dengal, everyone calls him 'Alexei', and he was fine damn huntsman, along with his brother. When I saw him arrived to the village after so many years. I could have sworn that Theodor lost 10 years ago of his life by looking at the boy. If he went to Cagalli's, then Uzumi won the bet for this."

"What happen to him by the way? Like Athrun had called him a 'ghost', so why's that?" Naruto wondered, which in turn made not for Michael, but it seems like everyone around the cafeteria went dead silent about that subject.

Jing had overheard it, while finished eating, along with Yasha and C. Naruto. They have been overheard their conversation for a while, and its best to find out about this matter.

Michael will give answer to Naruto and the group, then begin the explanation.

"They were all on a mission, and from what they told us: Mu got KIA, and was taken by the woman named 'Raven'…"

 **(Sword Art Online OST: In your Past – Starts)**

Jing and C. Naruto frowned about Raven was involved for when that happen regarding Athrun's brother went KIA; as Michael continues.

"A few months prior to his death that lead to Athrun denying his existence and damning Raven for taking his brother, and then bringing back a ghost." He finished.

"Wait, is that why Athrun hates him?" Naruto asked, which he remembered during the attack on Beacon, when he shown his brother's memories to him.

"All I can say, it 'was' that mission had changed Athrun, and he went through a lot of suffering from his brother's death. That, he wouldn't accept him being alive from the ordeal after going through months of pain." Michael said sadly.

As Michael changed his expression into normal, and then stood up onto his seat.

 **(Sword Art Online OST: In your Past – Ended)**

"Anyway, you people are tired from your travels for all the way to Vale. And you people gotta learned to earn our keep and trust." He told them why wanted earn trust while on the town, as he leading Naruto's group. "I will show you people to the place."

C. Naruto stepped in, and then spoke up. "Thank you for hospitality for had us stay, Michael. But no offence, we kinda had plans for training my brother over there. After all, I'm from Shell Town for sure, when they keep traveling with Jing and Yasha."

"Wait, what?!" Michael startled, turns to the older blonde. "You're from Shell Town, that's where Cecil fought an asshole broke his jaw."

"That would be me? On my defense: he did attack me first. And then he thought I harm anyone and think I'm Morgan until the mayor arrives back." C. Naruto/Arashi explained, the group of armed man was surprised regarding Cecil who came to Shell town for business, and then fought him that only having a broken jaw.

Michael knew Cecil better than anyone that they had imagined about that idiot when he wasn't interests, he just fight anyone head-on with his pea-size brain, he maybe genius for develop weapons and armor, but still the same asshole they knew, and same goes with his older brother as well.

"Stupid asshole, he should had thought tell the people about what happen and looked at the goddamn wanted poster for description." He muttered, and then spoke up to the older blonde. "Sorry about Cecil, he is just like his older brother, when he wasn't interests, but he's a empty-headed asshole, you know that."

"Make sense." The older blonde understandable for Cecil being a empty-headed without realizing.

Michael/Teasle spoke up again with a serious expression.

"But…then I can say that you people were fools for trying to find this place in the first place."

As everyone from earlier began pointing their weapons at them, from flank side and behind, as until Jing spoke up.

"Go ahead, shot? If you kill me, when I had contact my forces about this location…"

Making Michael flinched as he took out a bad-ass revolver (Boltok) at Jing, and spoke up. "You're kidding?!"

"No, did you think I'm kidding?" Jing replied with a stern look. "You didn't know about the news there's an army about having a way advance technology.

While Vale is STILL under reconstruction while Beacon Academy was under protection with my soldiers weren't androids like Atlas. If you shot me on a head or my leg, the tracking beacon will activate if their leader is on trouble, and where this place was…so don't bother."

Everyone while aimed their weapons felt nervous about what Jing's point to be true about this man is none other than…

"Hey! NOW I know I'd recognized that face? You're that man who leading those soldiers!?" One of the soldiers exclaimed, which this man wielded a Lancer and sawed-off shotgun (is on the back).

"How can you tell, Carmine?" Michael/Teasle asked for so sure about what Carmine had seen the news daily.

The person named Carmine spoke up replied. "Hello! The news has been updated after the incident? The leader of DYZR (Daystar) was happens to be THE leader of the military! According one of the soldiers with a badass armor named, what's his name? His name was frost or something."

"It's Nick Frost? I had him and Zera to keep things in Vale while they will move out. The authorities were questions me about being I'm from Atlas? But they're wrong, I'm from Pronterra." Jing said.

"Yeah, I'd heard it in the first time when you were from." Michael referred.

"Jing's right, but…that's just a cover-up for the fact that we're from another world." C. Naruto stated.

"Aliens?"

"Still human, but also travel by advance ship able to going to the space." Jing replied.

"Damn." Michael said sound surprisingly and amazement, as before he change the subject.

"As much it's nothing personal. You people are outsiders, and we can't risk letting you guys wonder around freely, without knowing we can trust you about our village's secrets? Since the council in Vale had covered our asses for our village's secret location. Which in due time, we'll explain why, if you manage to gain our trust." Michael/Teasle said calmly like this isn't the first time this has happen.

"Well…you could that…there's something I'd would like to show you, Mr. Michael." Naruto said, as he took out something on his pocket, and then show to him making his eyes widen for what's he is holding.

"Where did you get…?" He was about to demanded, seeing a familiar bass-guitar-shape necklace.

Naruto interrupted, and then explained. "Betty asked me to show it to you before she give me her necklace? She insisted to me about how her important necklace that she wears, and I'm sure I'll return it to her after meeting you, as a promise once we met again."

"Then…what did she say after she and her group leave?" Michael asked, while the armed man was shocking about the necklace of their leader's daughter onto his hands.

"She said: 'Jazz it up, pops'. That's what she said." Naruto answered.

Michael was laughing about his daughter's statement, surely that he ALWAYS love his daughter when she said that. While the mercs/militia were completely disbelief about how his daughter making him laughed.

"I STILL can't believe she say that." Michael/Teasle said admitted. "So anyway, I guess that I decide to let you guys go for time being, if you'll plan to escape when you told the public about this around the 3 kingdom, minus Vale."

"Guess that would mean that we will have our lips sealed for sure." Jing said, as he turns to his lover, and Narutos. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah/Sure/Whatever you say, ya'know." Yasha, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Naruto agreed.

"Glad to hear. Now follow me, I had you guys sleep on one of the residential area to get some comfy. And I better asked the kid you accompany with to know where he lives, cause you'll be living there for quite some time." Michael said happily, as until turn his expression into serious.

"Jing Hayabusa…"

Making the leader of Heaven Federation and DYZR turns to Michael/Teasle calls out to him, that sounds like a serious business.

"…You and I have some discussion to do. And I wanted to know what happen on Vale?"

 **==Time Skip, Days Later==**

 **(Ragnarok OST: Sunny side of Life (Extended) – Starts)**

It's been days, namely a month had passed; for Naruto's group found Sunnyville, and now under house arrest, when they're been forced to be under put for being observed around 24/7.

Naruto was still under guidance of his older counterpart, Jing and Yasha, still continued his training from where they had left off originally, and he had improved greatly.

The next day, he did play some children when the trust around the town started to raised, the onlookers were disbelief for seeing them how strong they were. And then suddenly when arrived the park, he transformed into a giant fox with 9 tails, which about horse-size.

The townspeople on Sunnyville weren't aware about Naruto can transformed into a full-size, about a size of a mountain that crushes anything in its path. If the news in Vale that thought it was made up was completely true, but if they do, or kill him and his group, and that would mean massacre.

Until the kids were squeal for never expecting a mountain-size fox about that being awesome that Naruto can transformed into a fox, which for screaming 'PUPPY!'.

The Law-enforcement and/or Huntsman Militia were completely awestruck, gobsmacked, and disbelieving for seeing how Naruto transformed into a fox, most kids were resting on his belly as a cushion and then rubbing it as well, because of their joyfulness; and playing with his tails that used to crush a mountain in each until he was on mountain-size.

And then they give them a joyride around the town, that thinks of it he is a bus for some reason which turns out the news regarding Naruto in his nine-tails form can able to slaughtered any Grimm who getting onto his way, along with the other eight beasts that been doing so far during the 'breach' incident in Vale before the tournament is started.

But, turns out, that they gotten themselves a monster for slaying its own kind. After all; To fight monsters, we created monster of our own. That's where Naruto unleashed the Tailed-Beast Form had manifested. Well, it was completely unique semblance because of how he wanted to become the greatest huntsman in Remnant.

While C. Naruto building a bathhouse for Sunnyville between the park, the residential area, the meeting hall, and bakery on the other side of the street, that surprises the townspeople for because of his Wood-style element creates a public bathhouse, while most of the people were hired to learned how to doing so for business.

Yasha did taking care the kids in the orphanage, because she is a mother after all. The kids surely fond with her because she did pretty good job for being a mother, most of the matron and the staffs were completely amazed about how motherly she was, after all, being a huntress and kunochi which because of her role as a mother.

Jing was pretty gone well for some meeting with Michael regarding Cinder Fall in the event? Which because when the Dragon-type Grimm on the top of the Beacon Tower was suddenly, froze; which he questions about something to do with Ruby Rose that he knew the young 15 year old girl that Naruto was talking about. Turns out, someone REALLY needed a job who wanted to own this place.

Jing briefing with Michael about the enemies who been lead to Haven on Anima, that's where the trail leads, and that's the reason Naruto had his task to find Sunnyville, along with trained to become stronger, that needed to get to Mistral because of how it will take. Which aware about his friends were traveling so far, and been trained to improved their strength about how much they been doing.

Michael understand why Naruto was anxious coming here for finding Athrun in the first place, so which he told Jing about Athrun wasn't arrived while the patrol were informed a armored man with a motorcycle came out of nowhere. In Jing's case, he guessed that it was Athrun after all. He did manage to wear that armor that Theodor had created.

But, for exchange for he was crippled, that he was able to fire a gun with one arm, and so that Jing will had him to create a new arm because his previous lost, and so Micheal obliged Jing's offer for create a prosthetic arm. But with C. Naruto's assistance for prepared to implanted his new limb of his.

Michael did really want a prosthetic, with appreciation, after all, unlike Atlas did create prosthetics with highly advanced. And so he describes for the design that something tougher, but lightweight, and also painted in black, but also its fingertips is sharpened like claws, which he calls it the 'Mad Bear'. **(1)**

Jing and C. Naruto/Arashi finished his new arm to be implanted, and explain that his arm will grow itself to the user like the normal does, because of its special metal that the older blonde sage created via 'Creation of All Things'.

But as for the charges, it's for free and also as exchange for their freedom, so which means that having his new arm. The reason is Naruto will be going to Haven once he finished his training until then, and then most of all, Jing will return to Vale for prepared to move his fleet to the next destination, along with Yasha. While his older brother/counterpart will be going with him for sure, which the fact that needed to continue his journey in time being, he did had a mark of the Flying Thunder God.

And some point, which Jing asked Michael for some garage to build something for Naruto. After all, something come-up in his mind regarding giving him a ride…

So, Jing started to get the work that he was been doing around the clock, until its finish…

And now, which Naruto was now stay stationary, while his C. Naruto did spar to training which they're on a open field on outside the walls of the settlement.

Along with Naruto's training, it was a matter of the trust, is to means helping around in the village. With Naruto getting up early and help the farming, surprisingly that everyone not just that he turned into a fox, but also he had a natural green-thumb. And also he did unsealed a crate that stores Dust that give the town's provision, never expecting for had tons of dust.

Right now, Naruto and his co. were tasked for helping out to modifying and upgrading the village's walls, while C. Naruto uses his Wood-style to create a huge forest that looked just like the 'Forest of Death', to made a safeguarded for the settlement, not to mention, he create tree-houses for outposts

He did traps for be insure that Grimm or intruders will come by, which possible that the forest will considered the Grimm's new settlement for sure, if possible for huntsman militia will took care some extermination.

 **(AN: I did create based from Maleficent, which creates a wall of thorns for protecting her castle from intruders, and some tried to get through.)**

While Jing did continue his work onto the garage while everyone was aware about what he is doing there for making something. During his part-time, he did spend time with Yasha, followed by Naruto's training, and then working being teacher to the huntsman academy that they been doing so far.

Now, during their time on Sunnyville, Naruto handed them Gaara's 50 solid gold bars while leaving only 20 bars from his gold dust because of his bloodline and create it. He became trice richer then the Schnee, and which for sure that the town will remain stand as long as they wanted, and create a lie about they discovered it into the mines on behind the walls of the settlement.

And so, everyone else was proud of it for this…

With Naruto was doing on the walls, with the seals placed that creates a barrier that it's powered-by the sun, which it will remain hardened for any Grimm will break the walls, while the Sunnville is considered a gate entrance of the extended settlement is not far from here.

By the used of his shadow clones that he had summoned, REALLY shocking for didn't seen such a semblance can create solid clones.

Naruto questions Michael where Athrun was lived? And he went to where he used to be a home until passing by the 24 hour store that is nearby. Once he arrived the house, before Michael questions him why coming here that hope that find the leads, and he replied that there are no other clues when Athrun would be return.

Until Jing decide to step in, and told them that Athrun WAS here about when he told the leader regarding the patrol referring to, turns out, it was Athrun riding his new sweet-ride motorcycle.

And so, Naruto apologized for them for coming all the way, and then the folks accepted for his task that he had been obsessed, and then the young blonde told them about what Athrun's reason why he ran away after the incident in 'failure Fall of Beacon'.

"Hey, Naruto, can you come here for a second?" A woman asked, called out to the young blonde, who was still working onto the walls.

This woman had short hair and wielding dual swords, its design were scimitars as her weapons of choice. She is wearing a female version of the armor that unlike the male counterpart that huntsman militia was wearing, without a helmet for sure. And the other weapons on her back were Breechshot Rifle and bow with quivers of arrows.

And this woman is happens to be Adal's mother, Erin Yeager.

"Hey, Ms. Erin." Naruto greeted, hopping down onto the walls, while the clones doing their work.

"Great news, it seems that you and your group have been done so much good for our town. That we decide to shorten your probation, to where I can say, you and your people are free to wonder out the village." Erin announced with a smile.

"Wait, seriously? You mean it?" Naruto asked sounded surprised for the news all of sudden. After all, she is next door neighbor, because the fact that close to them, Betty's father was also live on a mansion, which considered he was leader of this town.

"Yes, I told your brother, Yasha, and Jing about this. Now hurry up and finished that wall, we got missions outside the village that needed to be done." Erin informed, as she walks away.

"Damn, is it just me, or is it Ms. Erin just being serious." Naruto wondered, as he continue hold off a big piece of metal, while one of his clones scribing the seal with a paint brush.

Seeing one of the clones did mashing the ground, thank to the chakra of the Gaara's One-tail beast, which gains ability to used sand and earth, and hardening it to impaled it.

"I'll admit, she can bake ONE hell of an apple pie, ya'know." The clone said agreed, along with the rest of the clones were admitted about how delicious that pie was.

As soon as Naruto done finished the walls, after dispelled his shadow clones, as he meeting up Norman and Erin on the entrance, waiting for him with a Truck with bumper (Rat Truck from GoW) besides them, and then notice seeing Yasha among the group had her equipment like her ninjato as well, holding his his ninja hip pouch, and kunai/shuriken holster minus Mandarin Cyclone and Kuramasaiga (or Blade of Kurama), while Jing was still on the garage and C. Naruto was doing his patrol on outside the walls.

The people didn't know that any of them didn't stripped his Kitsune Armguard that he has gotten, after seeing he deflects the sniper's shot with his blade, if he use one of the new abilities that's for sure. While people was amusing about gotten a simple dagger that have an awesome powers.

"Hey guys, I'm here. And wow, I gotta say, that it's great to see the real world again." Naruto said greeting and happily for going stepped out back to the real world.

"Don't get too cocky and excited, kid. We're gonna need you while your brother was on patrol. Which Ms. Yasha will accompany us? So we needed some extra hand, and we're gonna need both of you guys' help, starting now." Norman said as he began went to the driver's seat to start the engine, while Erin is on board onto the back, after loaded some ammo and equipment.

Yasha went to Naruto and give his equipment, and said to him. "Here you Naruto, I double-check your equipment isn't went missing. While you Mandarin Cyclone and Kuramasaiga are still on the armory because of how much dangerous it was."

"Thanks Yasha." Naruto appreciated, as grabbing his equipment, as he places his pouch on his hip, and strapped his holster. As he got on board on the truck, and then Norman changing gears to prepared to drives off, before Yasha takes the shotgun seat.

"Hey kid, are you ready with those simple knives of yours?" Norman called out, asking Naruto while in the stirring. "There is nothing but stars, papers and any other stuff."

"I'm always ready? Just don't bet on it!" Naruto replied, which he had gotten explosive tags and shurikens, not to mention, he gotten new types of shurikens besides the Fuma-Shuriken.

"Don't judge its cover, Mr. Norman. Those weapons and tools of his were quite useful, but also his dagger as well." Yasha reminded.

"Fine, whatever you say." He replied to Yasha, wasn't sure about how Naruto has gotten; before spoke to begin the briefing. "Anyway, we will be getting some meat around where we at? It is kinda impossible task, so we needed you to do a little hunting. After all, you did turned into a fox that surely gotten to play with those kids."

"Thanks, I only use it for a last resort." Naruto replied, understandable for Norman's explanation.

"That's good to know."

If anything it was impossible to keep any provision had live stock around, considering that since the settlement was attacked by the creatures of Grimm, which they needed to hold them off needed time to keep the extendable settlement that been across the river that the Grimm had tried, and even the most for their everyday raiding, or militia official.

Surely they would all die in the end, but whatever the damage they had been done, would take months in return to, even gotten close to a fraction where the settlement was at, originally.

As he steps the pedal, and then drives off out onto the gate, while Naruto seeing the gate closes at the distance, and then they're on the dirt road that they're taken to heading their destination.

 **(Ragnarok OST: Sunny side of Life (Extended) – Ended)**

 **==Meanwhile==**

Once they arriving their destination, as they disembarked the truck, after shutting of the engine. With Norman took out his Lancer Assault Rifle onto his back, while Yasha was stay on guard, before jumped into the roof of the truck for some bird's view.

Erin took something onto the into the trunk bed, which opens up, causes Naruto to curious to see a Vulcan Cannon Gatling-gun with box of ammunition, and along with a Boomshot Grenade Launcher.

"Whoa, hold on a minute? What the hell are we hunting with grenade launcher?" Naruto exclaimed, looked disturbed for having such firepower, before he steps back at the sight of the weapon. Before that thank to Yasha retrieves his tools and Kuramasaiga, minus Kitsune Armguard that still within his arm.

"You see, the fish here are known for attacking humans. But it was far tastiest." Erin explains, honestly.

"I will be hunting some wild boars, too." Yasha stepped in, took out her compound bow.

Erin nodded agreed for Yasha will hunt for some boars, and then said. "Guess you and I will be hunting wild boars will do, gonna be up front, you may run into some Boarbatusk if you encountered them."

"Okay…seriously, how did we have NOT missed that?" Norman stated, most of his friends tried to find some weapons within any of them, and then before turning to Naruto causes his eyes widen. "And where did you get that!?"

Erin turns to her attention where Norman was looked at, causes her to startled to seeing Naruto took out the Executioner's Blade, resting on his shoulder in one-hand, while his other hand on his back.

Naruto unsealed his oversize butcher knife via storage scroll, which because of his pouch is filled with storage scroll that sealed any items. Which most the townspeople weren't aware about Vale had published an storage scroll powered by aura for sealed anything in a pocket dimension.

"Don't worry, Erin. I got my OWN weapon that possible on this disposal." Naruto stated.

Norman was completely stunned and confused about how the a 15 year old blonde kid carried such a heavy weapon. Seeing Naruto twirls his blade which he able to carry it that feels like nothing, and then place it onto his back that cause more shocking that seeing his weapon attached onto his back.

"Young man, when did you get a hold on that sword?" Erin questions Naruto about how he had gotten. Seeing him have no trouble for carrying such a heavy sword.

"Heh, wish I knew I had it all the time in my pouch." Naruto replied, shrugged.

 _'Better tell Teasle about how he gotten that weapon in the first place?'_ Norman thought, which he was part of the guards who observing Naruto and his co. for 24/7 under house arrested, and he needed to know how did a simple blonde kid get a hold of a oversize sword.

"Alright, enough talk, you better take care kid, and to be safe. We'll see you before sunsets." He said informed Naruto for extreme caution, he maybe 15, but he is still a kid.

With Norman walking off into the forest, he will contact Michael/Teasle about gotten a weapon on his disposal.

"Take care, Naruto. And I wish you luck to bring home with some bacon and sushi." Erin said smiled, she took out her rifle with a axe-blade underneath, followed Norman behind, along with Yasha.

"Sure, I will be careful, believe it!" Naruto replied, as he takes part on that direction on the lake.

 **==With Naruto==**

The young blonde was able to find the area and he will channel his chakra into his feet, thank to the Uzumaki bloodline, which had tons of chakra reserves for he can able to keep himself standing.

Before he check everything in the pouch, which it was everything got on ordered: he had 50 kunais that thank to the craftsmanship to recreate new tools, and also 20 explosive tags, and 5 storage scrolls.

Naruto nod himself at the pouch, then close it, and place it onto is hip once more, then with a sighed to himself for knowing he may die just to earn everyone's trust.

 _'Well, at least i can die knowing that I'm not a virgin at least…but…to think that they would kill me because of my powers.'_ Naruto thought, with a small shred of tear into his eye.

And until his expression turns into determent, when his eyes changed into demonic for if they will double crossed, and such means that would mean, but terrifies the people who wanted to get himself pissed for planning to had him leased.

 _'There is NO way for have me died like this! I will not die if the evil will exterminate our humanity.'_

Upon getting into the middle of the lake, Naruto had keeping his guard up, already. And begin launched a chakra-chain with spear-tip into the water, which happens that means he uses his Uzumaki special ability that gotten from his mother, Kushina. And also still had his Kitsune Armguard still able to produced his father's Raijin Kunais.

Waiting for something emerges, and with his luck, he caught three fishes emerges into the lake. Thank to his ninja skills had improved very well. Not to mention, he imbued it with fire chakra thank to his Nine-tails power to cook it. Making him satisfied and took one of them, then ate it for himself.

Afterwards, he tosses the finished fish leaving its stomach part onto the lake, because it taste awful for eating some organs inside. Before too long for continue to fish, when he suddenly he felt something is about emerge out onto the lake, with reaction, as he jump away, until the lake erupts.

As Naruto drawn his Executioner's Blade into his hands, and face-to-face with a massive fish-like beast, instead of a Grimm, its mouth can open split apart rather than a normal mouth, it has sharp teeth, it can shallow a man whole and crushed anything on its teeth. **(2)**

"Ah…shit!" Naruto exclaimed, as he dashed towards back to the shore in high-speed, while the sea beast chasing him.

Naruto reacts as he grab a simple kunai and wrapped around with explosive tag, and then waiting for the creature will strike, when he sensed that it was below waters.

With blonde ninja-huntsman prepared to jumped by channeled his chakra into his legs, and then launched himself into the air, and toss the explosive tag, that causes it explode, but good thing that he can't take a boat that it is nearby on the docks.

Once Naruto landed onto the water, causes his eyes widen for seeing that fish beast is still alive, and emerges into its head out of the water, and began to open its mouth wide, and began to swallow him.

With Naruto's expression furrowed, and then dived into its beast's head, it was reckless to head-on; as it swallowed Naruto, and began to dive back into the water.

Now the hope itself isn't lost, and then suddenly they heard a huge explosion came from underwater, and suddenly Naruto emerges from the water, covered in blood and he smelled like fish.

"Thank god for Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed, as he muttered looked annoyed. "And I better get this shit out of me like when I was swallowed by a giant snake…twice. And as for this goddamn fish on this list? It's the third time, for now."

Naruto began walk back into shore before summoning his squad of shadow clones, and grabbing his trophy on tow.

But, unknown to the blonde, he was been watched by the onlookers on the side from afar. It was surprising for seeing Naruto can walk on water and how did he can do that in the first place?

 **==With Yasha==**

Unlike Naruto, Yasha would have it somewhat fairly easy, if it weren't for the every other Boarbatusk attack, but hey, she can at least for if you say that she brought some bacon, mountain ham, and pork chops.

Thank to his explosive-tip arrows is quite useful for exterminated the Grimm, she was pretty skillful being a kunoichi, after all when she summon her spirit wolves to assists her.

As Yasha was began to making her way to leave with her hunt, she couldn't help, but feeling like someone was been watched, but couldn't pin-point where he/she/it was, and she could assume whoever is, it has to be a recon, and nothing else.

 _'I should try to shake them off, while I needed to contact the flee to send a squadron to doing so, while Jing is still on the settlement.'_ She thought, as she began making her way into the forest with her shuriken is standby, and making it looked like she had going to W.R. (Wash Room) behind the tree or a nearby stream to wash or drink.

Yasha sensed one of her spiritual wolves informed her about she was been followed.

 _'They're still following me…maybe it's a recon droid.'_ She thought, as she continues walking her way a bit, and made a quick strategized how to shake the drone off.

As soon enough she heard the sounds of the birds chirping, and used it as an excuse as to take out the droid, with her eyes narrowed that wasn't 'actually' birds.

With quick reaction, she toss several of shurikens at the direction that hits one or two birds, before each hit she was aiming, until seeing two 'birds' fall onto the ground, and went to investigate.

Yasha had her suspicious were correct, there is a droid was been send for recon to find the Sunnyville settlement. She got lucky enough that she was able to shoot it down.

Upon, she picking up the 'birds', and examined it to seeing a transmitter within each droid, and she notice a Atlas Military Insignia on the side of the bot.

 _'What the hell! Are they hiding from us? They must've send those droids to find the settlement. They still been looking for that settlement. And that would mean if they will used that to find out about the base after the Failure Fall of Beacon…Ironwood, you bastard, are you planning to declare war with the Haven Federation…'_ Yasha thought looked angry about The General and Headmaster of Atlas.

As the kunoichi picked up the remains of the droids, for further questioned.

"I better tell Jing about this…" She said to herself for needed to report to her lover about Atlas were doing something.

 **==Later==**

 **(Sword Art Online OST: March Down – Starts)**

As the group arrived back to the settlement, there are huge murmurs around Sunnyville. For not just Yasha bringing back meat, but also the fact that Naruto had manage to kill one of the sea creature that was responsible for devoured least one villager over a year.

Norman reported about Naruto have a hidden weapon that he described about it was a greatsword which about 100 pounds, and how he can carry it without any problem (before he sealed it into the storage scroll once more).

Until then, when Jing came among the crowd, along with C. Naruto/Arashi about their deeds that they had done; on the case of the older counterpart of Naruto? He went to the tailor to making new set of clothes for his brother until going to Haven.

"As you may know, our new friends Naruto along with Yasha brought us meat to make us some bacon!" A man with brown spiky hair and long scar across of his missing eye had said. This man refuses to have implants like Michael had, and so Naruto's ability to restored an missing eye.

"And so to give our thanks, my wife had prepared, and dried up some of the meat to make you guys some bacon." A male said who stood along with was Erin, which appears to be her husband.

"Balford, you can get off the chair, now!" Erin said scolds her husband, as she handed Naruto a bag of bacons, along with the others.

 **(AN: My version of Tobi-Yaza's Arthur to mine, as Balford.)**

"Thanks everyone." Naruto appreciated, as he could finally enjoy some fish and mash potatoes.

With Yasha spoke up, while seating next to her lover, Jing for something regarding while in the woods in the hunt.

 **(Sword Art Online OST: March Down – Ended)**

"As grateful as I am, I ask you something…while I had discussed with Jing regarding…this!"

Yasha placed what she found earlier on the table, showing them those bird droids.

It was dead silence in the crowd, and Naruto got himself looked surprised to see something advance after a long time.

"You said it was well-hidden? Since Vale Council didn't look happy after Theodor's passing; While Atlas were disappointing as well." Jing stated.

Erin sighed couldn't help but to told them about what they had learned, and so decide to told them everything.

"Where do we begin…" She begin, as she bitten her hip, for couldn't hesitated.

"Let's start by telling them about how this place got founded here originally." Norman interjected with suggestion.

Michael gotten Norman's point, and then spoke up to tell them the tale.

"You see, Sunnyville was founded by Theodor and Cecil Dengel, who is still missing to this day, when Naruto told me about they're on his place. But the thing was…when they're founded this place, they were kinda being most wanted by the military."

As he drinks some rum, and slams the cup into the table, before he continues.

"Wanted!?" Naruto exclaimed. "Is that why Qrow had attacking Athrun!?"

"I personally don't know much about their past? But this is what I do know. Not to mention Atlas or Mistral learned about their weapons development that way better than theirs. And so they needed to stole their design until they manage to delete its data without fall into the wrong hands." Michael/Teasle explained.

He continued. "They have been on a mission where they had to save a bunch of children, because of one of them had a unique gift where the high council wanted her to be under military care. So she can be ready to save this world. Right before she was chosen to be the next autumn."

Jing, Yasha, and two Naruto counterparts shared the look each other, which referred to the 'Four Maidens'. Turns out, they weren't aware about there are other 3 Maidens around Remnant such as Winter, Spring, and Summer.

"Are you referred to the 'Four Maidens'." Jing said to Michael with a stern look, making them shocked in surprised about knowing that subject.

"How did you know?" He demanded.

"Myself, Yasha, and Arashi knew one of them? She did made relationship with my best friend, before coming to Shell Town. And we aware about the Maidens of Four Season." Jing replied, cause his eyes widen about Amber came by to Shell Town.

"So…I do know the Maidens when big bro told me everything, while my friends was aware as well, and tell me why she is so special about Amber?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently, you all already knew about the Maidens' existence, and because of that, Theodor had raised her as a daughter, and so she can use her gifts for the greater good of mankind. If she will meet up the rest of the maiden sisters, and then together that they would save the innocents… Not to mention, Amber was now a huntsman when she grown up, then she is been missing, just like Cecil. He is been within shadows for years with no contact, when they tried to find his whereabouts." Balford explained.

The news really surprised Naruto, while Jing and C. Naruto frowns about how when Amber was chosen be a maiden.

"So, why the Atlas military still…?" Yasha was about to say that questioned.

"Those bastards have been pretentious about find this place for some reasons." Michael said snorted.

"Afterwards when Theodor and Cecil formed a Militia and Law-enforcement, a lot of us were huntsman/huntress, and bounty hunters as well, with a bounty of over our heads. We been hidden within the forest when we found a large crater to create a settlement here." Erin said lowered her head looked depressed about how being hunted.

"Wait, you guys were wanted fugitives by the military and authorities?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ain't gonna lie at this point? But yeah." Norman replied in 'I could care less' manner.

"But…you guys are looked nice? With my ability that sense negative as Grimm does…" Naruto stated, that surprises them along with the crowd overhead his negative sensing ability just like the Grimm does. "And what are you guys are trying to do here is for a greater good."

Michael chuckles about Naruto's point, and replied. "True, but hiding for what the hell when we all did in our past."

Naruto turns his head at Jing, who was been overheard it about why Atlas wanted to find this place, and not to mention plans to steel most advance technology that Theodor had developed.

With the moment to review, and think things over, before he turns to Jing, C. Naruto, and Yasha.

Until Jing had uses his psionic abilities to give mental communication to be sure without a greater compromise. Within seconds later, and then Naruto spoke up.

"How can we help?" Naruto asked offered, which making everyone surprised turning to them.

Now it was time for the people on this settlement to think, before they had looked each other, and then they nod each other with one to another.

"We'll be starting by returning the rest of your weapons, while you had that pouch filled with knives and other stuff, and began telling you guys more about our past." Michael said to them, as he took the sheathed Kuramasaiga.

"And I think THIS belongs to you."

Naruto was happy to see his blade that been confiscated into his hands, as Michael toss it back into him returns it, before quickly catches it, and then place it into the back of his waist.

As Norman had already doing the first part for retrieving the rest of the equipment of Naruto's group.

 **==Weeks Later==**

Things had been going a bit better for Naruto and the co., they been began to making some huge improvements to help the citizens of Sunnyville, during their time here.

For starters, Jing had lent some gadgets that own from the Heaven Federation, and also lend the same type of weapons and relic that like Mu and others had offered, before Athrun. And also, he still under the garage that almost finished his new project that he had been working on.

Naruto gain some trust that he create explosive tags, 10,000 of them at least, and also storage scroll that Michael was understand why he stored the Executioner's Blade, which it was fascinating for sealed any items that gotten so far, and also its surprisingly the people had decide to use them as minute defense when adding it into the giant arrowhead onto the ballista catapult, and lastly for excavation.

Not to mention Naruto supplying Gaara's Dust that he had created for Sunnyville. Which the fact that his brother will be create his own company soon.

C. Naruto did able to create a huge wall of giant forest that protects the settlement surrounds it, while the river itself is expand and also adding some illusion so that the intruders cannot get through, after all, there is ONE safest direction where lead to the settlement, as the illusion itself is a maze surrounds the forest. **(3)**

Now, they had recently began to raid any military personal, and even recruiting more people to joined them, while Jing had contacted the Behemoth Hyperion for the coordinates, which the fact that he had decide to lend some extremely firepower such as Banshees, Vikings, and Ravens (not the name of Yang's mother or Helicopter), lastly some SUVs were quite useful for mining operation, that Michael/Teasle appreciated for having such impressive vehicles. Not just that, but also lend them a Minotaur-class Battlecruiser ship for an extremely badass.

So, Michael had suggest that called his new ship, that its even more greater the then the Atlas Airships. He called it: The Baron. **(4)**

He had left some of the crew of the ship that will give them instructions for how to operate it.

And that for their own cause, even though, that half of them were mainly wanted fugitives for wrong reason with they had no trustworthy, like what Qrow said about low-lives.

"We sure did as hell, when we're ready to creating new radio transmit tower for the next location." Norman stated looked happy on his expression,

As he, Naruto, Yasha, and C. Naruto were been accompany were heading back to the settlement.

"I can't believe that my jacket got ruined in the process, while my coat is still remained in condition." Naruto said complained that seeing his current orange-black jacket had his sleeve is bit scrap at the moment.

"Don't worry, little brother. I had your new clothes ready until we're return in no time." C. Naruto said to his younger counterpart that just like when he was 13 that his orange-blue jacket got torn, when his godfather buy him a new one.

"Yeah, Arashi was right about your clothes. So quit bellyaching kid, you're still growing." Norman said to Naruto scolding and agreed with C. Naruto/Arashi about his attire had prepared; as he made a joke comment. "So you're bound to get rid of your old clothing, and wear new ones to someone more comfortable and maybe something a little less, orange."

"HEY! No way, man! Orange is my favorite color! My brother gotten this from me when I was training!" Naruto yelled, objected.

Naruto take off his ruined jacket and toss it into the ground, leaving it in the middle of the ground out in the woods.

That causes Norman's eyes widen for seeing Naruto had done something careless.

"Hey! Picked that up, kid!" He yelled.

"What for, 'mom'?" Naruto asked sarcasm.

"Those military guys could use any lead if they got into tracking us? And I'm positive their dogs or any dog faunus have no problem in hunting down by scent of their jacket." Norman replies with explanation.

"He's right; we cannot let them know where the settlement was within the woods. I know it's my favorite jacket that I made it for you, after all; so it surely that unlike our old ones." C. Naruto concluded.

Seeing how Naruto had gotten the point, as he did return back to picked up his jacket, which happens to be his older counterpart's old 15-16 year old jacket that he manage to created with his Yin-Yang style.

Upon return to the group, before sensing any squad member of Atlas soldiers will scout around to find some leads.

 **==Later==**

The group made it back to the settlement via taking a truck, as much as they heading to the same spot that thank to C. Naruto/Arashi to create such a unique illusion, considered he is a guide and drawn the map where finding a clear spot to going back to Sunnyville.

As they're on the road with a truck, Naruto was seating in the shotgun with Norman on the driver's seat, until Norman spoke up to asked some questions to Naruto regarding his clothes.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you, kid? Where the hell did you people to learn how to wear something like that?" He questioned, as he and everyone back in the settlement were skeptic about Naruto, along with his co.

Truth to be told, the only thing Naruto had told everyone back at the settlement was that they're the students of Beacon Academy, and were allowed to entered under special circumstances and nothing else, just like Ruby does.

The only thing is that he had told besides there is life at Beacon, was his personal past, along with Gaara's, without giving to much full details to their origin.

"It's kinda normal to me the way how we dressed back from where I'm from…for the sandals to the headband." Naruto replied.

"Whatever." Norman replied obviously, as they arrived into the entrance, as he honk the horn, until the gate is opened by the guard armed with Enforcer Machine Gun, as he slowly drive into the side between the guard house and the blacksmith's shop.

As Norman turn right to the direction where the garage was, once they arrived the residential area that beside the barber and parlor, where the garage is located in the other side of the street.

As the two Naruto counterparts disembarked the truck, while Norman turns left to the entrance of the garage, which they're about heading back to their temporary residential home, which claimed by Michael about looked exactly how he had remembered when they first constructed it, if it is not better.

The main changes about the place were besides the walls, armory, storage for food, and anything can be used for ones indulgence such as: tobaccos and hustler magazines.

"I'm going to get your new attire, ready. And I'll see you at home." C. Naruto/Arashi informed.

"Sure bro." Naruto replied, as he left, whiles the older counterpart going on a different direction for heading to the department store where the clothing/tailor shop was.

Upon arrival, as C. Naruto/Arashi enters, when he was heading to his destination. Once he arrives the tailor shop, and then went in, as he greeted the man on the counter.

The man himself was interesting enough, considering how were was dim light, and it was extremely cold, but it didn't matter, because if you need something done, he had what someone had needed.

This man was happens to be Nathasha's father, his name was Lester, and he had a smile that was being bipolar, and considering it changes only the tone of his voice.

"Ah, Mr. Arashi, to what do I own you such find pleasure being a older brother of Naruto to be my most valuable customer?" Lester greeted.

"Is the clothes were ready that I ordered? My brother's current jacket that I'd made from him is ruined under repairs. So he almost became 16 until he'll reach then…" C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki asked.

I mean, it's not like that for his clothes weren't place with seals for repairs it, which the fact that until now.

"Ah yes, I did manage to finished the clothes and footwear for Naruto while you're on duty, when you give me the design. Not to mention, he give me some blueprints for making some sandals that just like yours after all. I mean, he suppose to wear boots or something." Lester said quite expecting the man who helps him for such request.

"Its fine, after all, Yasha wears Tabi shoes for example." C. Naruto stated.

"Oh…I guess that I been spend time reading 'Ninjas of Love' after all." Lester said understanding about the meaning. He always wanted to make ninja shoes after all. "Anyway, I better get the new clothes for now."

As Lester went to the workshop to retrieve it, once he's back within a minute and place onto the counter, which happens to be a new set of clothes; a black uniform jacket with orange zipper, adding red armband on them, an additional pouch for carries explosive tags, and lastly new shinobi shoes.

"Here it is, lad. I put everything that you requested. I did places those symbols on them what you requested." Lester said.

"Thank you, Mr. Lester. I'll be sure that my brother will love it once I'll give this." C. Naruto/Arashi appreciated.

 **==With Naruto, earlier==**

Naruto was arrived the entrance of the 3-story home, and he sure gotten Norman's point, about his clothes were now messed up, after traveling around Vale for fining Sunnyville, the home of Athrun and the others, while his brother/counterpart was hoping that he gotten new set of clothes, once he will arrived back.

Well, still wearing his black-orange jacket still had time for until the new sets will be here. And soon as he get set, the sooner get to Mistral on Anima.

Naruto took out the key and was about unlock the gate, and until suddenly he heard the engine of the truck, causes Naruto startled turns his attention at the group of Michael's man was on board who suddenly injured into the hospital at across the street.

"What the…?" Naruto wondered what's going on, and so he dash towards the hospital.

Upon entering the hospital, it seem that one of the huntsman/militia had bandage wrapped around the head, and their arms as well, screaming in agony once more.

"Damn it; give this man some whiskey for god's sake! While so many crowd on this good damn hospital." Michael exclaimed, as they were desperately, trying to ease his pain and healed his wounds at the same time.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"It seemed that he along with the rest were at the Radio Tower 3 were attacked by some new military artillery equipment? That they had yet to tell us from further knowledge." Balford explained, as he began pouring some whiskey on the guy's bullet wounds, while aura had time to heal.

Naruto moved Balford's hand aside while holding the whiskey, making the latter confused, until the blonde places his right hand onto the wound, making the man tensed feeling better, as he removes it, causes Balford and man was surprised in shocked never expecting his wound is healed so quickly.

"Hey! I'm feeling better!" The man said as stood causes more surprisingly for seeing him better.

"Okay, kid, how did you do that? A minute you place your hand on the wound and then vanish, that gotten him 100%." Michael wondered.

"Oh, this one, Michael? It allows heals anything because of my ability. But, my brother lends me his power, after all." Naruto replied showed the Six-Path's Yang Power.

Michael couldn't believe about a simple tattoo onto his palm give him awesome powers that just like Amber does. But this one heals anything, which it's quite useful for heals anything that restored its strength.

As Naruto changed his expression with serious, and spoke up insisting. "So…I was hoping that sending me, I got this? After all, I did trained by his brother, Yasha, and Jing."

"You're not the only one." Jing's voice called out, making the young blonde turns around to see him along with Yasha and C. Naruto/Arashi who came into the hospital. "I will go with you while I was on that garage when Michael provides to build something."

"Is it finished?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from Jing confirmed that it was finished. "Are about my clothes, bro?"

"It's at home, so you'll wear it once we'll depart." C. Naruto/Kurosaki replied.

"As much as I will leave Yasha will taking care the patients, if I contacted my ship sending Johnny here." Jing said.

"You can do that?" Michael stated Jing had gotten contacted his ship sending some shipping for some new arsenals arriving soon.

"Yeah Teasle, the shipment will be arrived shortly." He replied.

"Hold on, if Naruto is going? Then let me join you people." Erin insisted, as she sheathed her swords.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked for not sure that she can come.

"Even though that you're strong, I still wouldn't let children wonder off on his own." She replied, which being a mother is always being responsible.

As they're heading to the garage, while Jing taking a driver's seat, and starts the engine, and two Narutos and Erin was on board on the back, as drives out, Michael contacts the guard to opens the gate for sending Naruto's group to Tower C.

Within the dirt road which the truck drives dashingly their way to their destination were the radio tower was, once they arrived, and disembarked; surprisingly that seeing their allies were wounded and knocked out by the military, and that fraction harms anyone.

"Damn it, Ironwood! Why you obsessed finding our fraction and now the fugitives…" Jing muttered.

Naruto noticed the salvage of the AK-200 (Knights) and AP-290 (Paladins), which those mechs were responsible for harming them.

"Hey guys, those are the same machines we fought during the incident of Torchwick and 'Fall of Beacon'." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know…the Knights and Paladins." C. Naruto/Arashi replied confirmed it, as he picked up a head of the AK-200.

Seeing those machines were attempted to use them to took down the radio tower. That would mean that they're jealous for having such advance communication that thank to Theodor had refuse Atlas for create a better CCT tower.

"Boys, I got a favor to ask…" Erin began.

"Yeah?" The Narutos includes Jing who survey the surroundings.

"I need you guys to distract the soldiers, while I get close to that machine of theirs." She finished, notice several AP-290 on patrol.

"I'm going with you." Jing spoke up, getting a nod from Erin.

"Wait a minute; what do you plan to do?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see soon enough, but for now, let's stop them before the tower is completely demolished." Erin insisted, as he began to drawn out one of her swords.

Jing took out his scoped Air Rifle with grenade launcher, loaded with sleep darts and/or grenades, then spoke up. "And as for me on the other hand, knock them out for some interrogation who send them? If its Ironwood, then someone else…"

Erin gotten his point about when Atlas came around for attempt to destroyed the radio transmit tower, which the fact if they been sent by General Ironwood, headmaster of the Atlas Academy and Military.

Now, they're approached by stealth, while Naruto prepared to used his shadow clones to give some distraction. Right now, seeing the squad of AK-200 send by the military punching the walls, and setting up explosive charges on the metal wedges that are holding the tower stands, but at some point, or to another to their attention was elsewhere.

Along with the automated droids, there are several of human soldiers were from Atlas as well, seeing their infantries by judging the red and blue color on the gray-white armor of theirs.

As they heard a sound causes them turn their attention with their rifles were drawn aimed at the direction by the AK-200s, which caught of the sight of the rocks being chucked at a certain direction, while the droids were also followed them as well.

"Send in some knights to expect what's going on." One of the soldiers with red accents commanded.

Receiving a nod from one of the soldiers with blue accents acknowledge, and then turns to the 2 AK-200.

"You two, investigate what it was?"

As the several of AK-200 reprogrammed to confirm the command, as two of them approaches the bushes. They continue approaching until they get through them towards the source, and suddenly they're heard an explosion, before they will react and drawn their weapons on their back and pointed at the direction where they send the droids.

"Hey!"

With reaction that startles them causes to open-fires at the bushed, before Naruto's head popped out for his sudden greeting.

"Whoa!"

Naruto retreats his head back onto the bushes, before the rounds might hits him. Within seconds later that cease fire, as they share a look at each other, one of them shrugged.

As they take several of steps to approaches the bushes with caution, and suddenly…

"WAIT!"

Naruto's voice yelled out, when his arms raised up into the bush, as squad aimed their rifles at the sight on that particular shrub.

"You may be wondering, 'What cause the explosion'? And why does it look like someone was littering on outdoors?" He questioned. "Well, believe it or not, 'there is more than meets the eye'. At least what we ninjas keep remain in the shadows and observing the surroundings…"

Naruto's hands still being visible onto the air, as several of the Atlas soldiers were being confused by his statement.

"Personally, I learned that it's not a good idea for littering…" Naruto continues, as his pointed at that direction where one of the soldiers standing by. "Unlike that guy over there has his gloves covered ketchup that who has a habit of tossing soda cans and burger wrappers onto the floor."

Causes the specific man seeing his gloves were covered with ketchup while holding his rifle, confuses him and the rest were surprised (minus the AK-200) else around for gotten Naruto's point about it.

"And also be advice of mine? Check any soda can or wrappers before tossing it aside, you may win a prize that could be explosively cool trips to kingdom come!" Naruto finished, as he form a rat hand-seal.

Which confuses the Atlas soldiers seeing a strange hand gesture, before seeing that some of the trash was burning, also there's a familiar formula on it, before it was sizzled out, and then…

*BOOM!*

The soldiers around had knocked out by Naruto's hidden explosive tag that it was hidden within the trash, while C. Naruto/Arashi had held down the Paladin Mech by Shukaku's sand, and then shocked it that disable its systems, and Jing able to knocked them with smoke grenades that launched from his grenade launcher.

 **(AN: Idiot Tobi-Yaza, you should know that their aura will protects them from sudden explosion. It was curl for having knowing about this? After their aura is depleted, left itself unprotected, just like the Halo when the Spartan Armor's energy shield is depletes, so the character dies.)**

As Erin charged head-on straight at the AP-290 mech, Naruto had pay close attention on her, as Erin's hair began to flow up a bit, while her eyes turned glowing yellow, and some yellow-orange markings across her face and body.

C. Naruto witnessed Erin's semblance was looked similar to Sage Mode, after all, and also Jing, which seeing unlike their power-up such as 'Amaterasu State'.

As Erin was jumped into the top of the Paladin, and she tapped onto the chassis; to their surprisingly, it opens up its hatch, and grab the soldier who insides it under piloting, then toss him into the opposite direction into the woods, before the mech grabbed her and place her inside.

Naruto were waiting, while C. Naruto had his hand to prepared his Chidori Senbon ready and Jing took out his Predator Bow armed with Shock Arrowheads prepared to fired it to disabled.

After the hatch of the machine closed, until a voice had heard coming from from it.

|"Atlesian Paladin System serial ID xxx-xxx: Now Reprogrammed. Data Alternate. Uploading Information. Name overwritten: Titan Vanessa."|

Hearing a synthetic voice spoke out of the machine that sounded very much like Erin's, accordingly; and until the pilot's cockpit of the Paladin opens up that Erin have emerges.

 **(AN: Good thing that I spend time watching the gameplay of TitanFall and other games that had machines such as Armored Core. - :-) )**

"You boys, okay?" Erin asked, as if nothing has happened.

Cause C. Naruto and Jing standing down, as Naruto exclaimed for her amazement for some questioned.

"What was amazing!? What did you do, how did you that?" The young blonde fox ninja asked.

"Well, Naruto. What you just saw was my Semblance? You see, I have a weird gift to form symbiotic relations with machines, and although, having those military drones were tempting." Erin explained, as he gestured at her now Titan Vanessa. "Vanessa here was a better prize to claim."

C. Naruto and Jing were amazed for Erin was gain a ability to overwrite the Paladin's system and also hacking capabilities. And it's completely quite useful for gain access any machines that when Atlas tried to lay her hands on her because of her semblance.

Naruto had looked at Erin, before looking back at Vanessa, and then the latter again, before the mech named Vanessa spoke up, informed.

|"Erin, I'm getting receive transmission about Atlas reinforcements that will be arrived, shortly… And may I suggest that we make our leave with the children?"|

 **(AN: Good thing I learned and speak computerized machine, admiring some from Terminator. :-) )**

"No, we're going to repair the radio tower, before anything had thought about leaving." Erin replied denied to the mech.

|"Affirmative, Engaging Defense Mode: All cameras on and observing. Activate Weapons System: Online."|

Jing had place his middle and index finger for stepped in for something in mind.

"Bahamut Hyperion, this is Jing. I request for my personal 'Titan' on this coordinates? We had some hostile that Ironwood's forces were attempt to doing something foolish coming here…"

["Copy that Marshal, standby for Titanfall."]

The heaven's trembled at the sound of a thundering noise, C. Naruto was aware about Jing's own Titan descend into the battlefield, as Naruto, Erin, and Vanessa looked up to see a fiery object coming down towards the ground.

In Naruto's case, he recognized those fiery objects that just like in 'Fall of Beacon'.

Seeing instead of colliding onto the ground and creating craters, but it separated with a humanoid machine coming out of it, and land on the ground with a loud thud.

"What the!? When did you get THAT!?" Erin exclaimed.

Seeing Jing's own Titan that has its color scheme is white with red accents, which it was taller than the Paladin like in the War on Beacon when Cinder had failed to destroy Vale.

Jing's Titan chassis class is Atlas, because of it had a perfect balance of power and mobility. Armed with missile turrets and any variant of weaponry that useful for combat, it is also his custom titan, which it also has retractable arm-blades for close-range combat, and symbol on its chest is a shape of a black key (from KH when Sora's weapons' icon).

Vanessa scanning Jing's mech, and then seeing him run towards it, with Naruto and Erin's surprised, it grabbed him and place him inside like Erin does when she commandeered it. As they looked at the insides of the machine for a brief moment and looked like he was sitting on a seat with strange controls that it is first time what's inside of it.

And now, the same time, the lid of the machine closed, as the voice was heard from it as it began to move, when the one-eye of the mech flashes with blue.

|"Transferring control to pilot."|

As the towering mech stood up, and took out a large chain-gun onto its back that loads with 40mm. On Jing's statement, he loads with 150 rounds of the accelerator weapons modification.

["I decide to have my titan prepared for battle. Because you didn't know that those are the same machines were on the Fall of Beacon."] Jing's synthetic voice spoke out of the machine, until within the cockpit inside of the Titan, Erin was never expecting then less. ["And I wouldn't thought they tried everything they could to manufacture the similar machines to create own Titans."]

And until Jing's notice a motion sensor picked up multiple contacts under its detection, as he turns around and aims his Chaingun at the direction.

Soon enough, the reinforcements arrived, consists of 15 human Atlas Soldiers, 25 AK-200s droids, and a pair of 2 Atlesian Paladin mechs; and until notice Jing's Commander-type Atlas Titan.

"What the hell? Where did they get a hold on that, besides the Paladins!? Did they stole something and remodel into THAT!?" One of the soldiers exclaimed that never seen such a mech its taller than the Paladins.

["You assholes will NOT allow demolishing this tower!"] Jing's voice yelled at the soldiers, while inside his mech; then aim his chaingun at them and then missile turrets lifts up and with the multi-targeting system to prepare to launch a barrage of missiles.

"ATTACK!" Erin yelled, as she, and the co, along with Vanessa began attacking at the soldiers.

C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki along with Naruto dashing at the soldiers with their weapons drawn; Kurosaki drawn the Kusanagi and Naruto's Kuramasaiga in sword form (Erin was witnessed looked surprised about a simple dagger turns into a sword).

Before that, they summon an army of shadow clones that up against between 50-to-15, the Atlas were completely disadvantage for such a number of duplicates: C. Naruto knocks them by disable them (via Chidori Senbons) and bisecting the AK-200s. The Atlas Soldiers were completely shocked in fear for the power of the 2nd Sage of the Six Path.

Naruto and his cloned armed with Mandarin Cyclone, Executioner's Blade, and Kuramasaiga: which two of his shadow clones swiftly dashed at them that when his Kuramasaiga changes into Silfarion: the Sonic Sword and the rest changed into Explosion: the Detonation Sword, and then launched several explosive rings at them.

And Jing, Erin, and Vanessa fighting against the other mechs in front of them: Jing opens fires at the Paladin with a torrent of 1.6 inch slugs, which it's high-piercing and also its very fast rate-of-fire; which the Paladin itself cannot withstand against such advance and destructive machine, while the pilot was disbelief about how could someone that wasn't belong to Atlas, did you know why?

Some squadron of AK-200s tried to take down the Paladin-like Mech. But not even their weapons were a match, as seeing that machine had some sort of shielding protecting it, that causes more shocking for someone come up an idea had installing a force-field in that machine.

Seems the AK-200 droids were destroyed by a barrage of missiles that they been locked in by Jing's Titan.

The Paladin was completely critical damage, whenever fires a charged blast at it, suddenly it dodged it on the side was able to avoid being hit, turns out that machine had mobility on the system, as until launched a barrage of missiles at Jing's titan, until it was made a impact that causes more shocking for seeing Jing's mech raise his right arm and suddenly the rockets were being blocked and then gathers around on its palm and notice that there's also a shield that stops his missiles from being hit.

And suddenly, which the Paladin had went highly critical damage, causes by when the missiles before were being absorbed an incoming fire that (Vortex) shield were redirected it back at the latter.

Seeing Jing gotten his chance, as he go in for a kill (or KO), and literally punched it, and grabbing the pilot and throwing him at the trees that damage his back.

As until Jing continues his advance to wipe out all the AK-200s, before disembarked his titan, and activate the mech's AI to give an ordered to radio transmit tower, and drawn Assassin's Katana, and continue his attack.

At some point or to another, it came down to just Erin and Vanessa fighting another Atlesian Paladin, and it was a sight to see.

["Erin, my current Power is at 75% of my system, while the hull is minimum damage. The Foe is at 70%."] Vanessa informed, through the speakers.

"Are there any ideas, how to weaken it without losing you?" Erin asked to her claimed mech companion, while wielding her Breechshot Rifle, after loading new fresh mags.

["Each Mech has weak points to exploit: The current weak points of the model you're currently using would be: the joints, elbows, Achilles, and sensors."] Vanessa replied, explanation.

Erin heard what she wanted, as she hopped out, before holsters her rifle, and began maneuvering around the Paladin, and began drawn two of her swords, and began bisecting the Achilles joints, giving Vanessa the chance to breakthrough, and grabbing the pilot inside, before tossing it back to the opposite directing that the same way Jing does.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Naruto cheered.

After the fight, they gathered around, along with C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki. Within a few minutes, the fight had stopped, seeing most of the soldiers of Atlas were KIA (Killed-In-Action) or WIA (Wounded-In-Action), as they regrouped back, after the fight.

"Thank you, young man." Erin replied smiling, as she turns to Vanessa. "Vanessa, how much damage total you did sustained?"

["68%, I'm still operational, must needed beyond repairs if I should be used in combat, once more."] Vanessa replied, as she turns to Jing's Titan. ["Your machine is equipped with energy shield that protects you from damage were amazed me."]

["You got that right! And I'm sure that I give you the same module for the energy shield."] Jing's voice into the speakers of his titan, gives a thumbs up to the female mech. **(5)**

Vanessa was tensed at the gesture expecting, as the mech itself appears to be a female due to Erin's semblance, before the voice had heard that what it sounds like. As she raises her mechanic hand, then looked at the thumbs-up, and then looked back at it again, and then mimics it, making Erin and Naruto surprised for never expecting Vanessa able to learned Thumbs-up.

Jing was smiling while inside his titan, and turns to Erin, and spoke up. ["You're alright, Erin?"]

"I'm doing fine, Jing. But…I must gotta say? Nice robot you got there." Erin said compliment admitted about Jing's Command Titan.

["Thanks."] Jing replied on the speakers, as the lids of the Titan opens up its hatch, and got down into his machine, as he turns to his Titan. "I'm sure that I'm prepared for my machine's upgrade, as soon as I'm always prepared in no time."

"I agreed with Jing. Where are we gonna find the parts to repair you?" Naruto asked to Vanessa on her current state during the battle.

["Suggestion: Use whatever was leftover behind from the other Paladins as parts; and possible upgrade in the near future."] Vanessa replied, as she turns to Jing. ["Your Machine is way advance? I overheard you need some upgrades as well."]

"I guess that I was planning to upgrade and remodel my Commander-type Atlas-class Titan into a Vanguard-class, once I went to my allies for sure? After all, your class itself is Paladin, if which class if you wanted like my Titan in the chassis."

["Understandable: I was curious what sort of variation of the Titans that you referring to. Can you please update the data? So if Erin is insisted for my chassis."] Vanessa stated.

Jing turns to Erin, and spoke up. "It's your machine, now. I would like upgrade and redesign Vanessa, considered for gain more trust."

Erin nod her head for understand for wanted Vanessa to becomes like Jing's Titan. Which of course before witnessed his machine had force-field that protects the hull armor of his Titan, not to mention that weapons really powerful.

"Can you show me the designs? I wanted to see what looked like." She replied.

"Sure." Jing replied, as he took out his scroll and typing several of keys, until Erin's scroll rings.

Erin took out hers, and checking that seeing the blueprints and picture for Vanessa (via Bluetooth), notice that those were completely looked completely amazement, instead of data, but also images that might interesting with each few designs that which she can picked.

"I'll looked over each of them that interests me, while repair the radio tower." Erin said to Jing about having some interview the chassis.

Jing nod for understandable for Erin's statement, looking forward to seeing the Titan chassis' design.

Now, within hours passed, the team had began repairing the current radio transmit tower, while Erin is looked over each design with practiced precision.

It won't take long for the radio tower is fixed, Erin was looking at the designs:

The first that Erin looked at it, was a Atlas-class, considered the 'middle ground' between the heavily armored called Ogre and the lightly-armored Stryder. Like Jing gotten a Atlas-class, but, that wasn't her taste because the speed, when the leader of DYZR modified it.

The next is Ogre-class, but its heavily with high endurance, which means it has significantly stronger shielding and armor than other frames, at cost to mobility and decreased dash capability. Which it was good at close-combat, that did not fit her style because of the speed, which it is heavily as a tank.

Then the third one is the Stryder, but also its has greater speed and acceleration than other titan frames, its shielding and armor is, however decreased greatly putting pilots of Stryders at greater risk during an encounter any mechs of other frames.

Erin had to admit about having speed-type frames for Vanessa, along with other designs were amazing in their own right, but they didn't fit her except for Stryder, but, according to Jing, he decide to had his titan upgrade into Vanguard-class, and so she decide that looked over any kinds of designs.

Noticing 2 other files within the Stryder-class, as she opened the file with number '1.', then quickly read the name of the machine.

"Ronin…" She read out loud, as she looked over the specs and loadout:

This titan frame is specialized in close-range weaponry and stealth. This machine is equipped with Leadwall shotgun, Arc Wave, Phase Dash, Sword Block and Sword Core.

As she watched the footage the Ronin-class of the variant of Stryder chassis, it was a unique part of the chassis that would work independently from the machine and launched a electric wave that stuns any machines.

Erin sighed, seems that Jing and his allies had done it. They had creat4d a chassis for Vanessa that suited her perfectly. And so, that seeing Jing while in his titan salvage the Paladin's, while Naruto summon is clones to assists, and C. Naruto done fixing the radio, which it was completely damage when Atlas did made a mess, and the other interrogated them for questioning about why Ironwood send them here.

"Jing!" Erin called out to him.

["Yes, Erin? I was hoping to hear what you think of the chassis designs I sent you?"] Jing's voice in the speaker of his Titan for why Erin come to him, before her, while holding the lumber.

"The designs are great." Erin stated. "They are very well made, but most don't fil me at all for Vanessa."

["Hm-hmm…that's good to know."] Jing said that sounds frowning.

"Yes, but, there is one that I do like, on the variants of Stryder." Erin added.

["Really, which one?"] Jing asked quickly.

"The Ronin." Erin responded.

The hatch of Jing's Commander-type titan opens up, as he steps out, with a smile on his face. "I thought so. Guess I will had Vanessa prepared to modification once they're done and until return to Sunnyville."

Later, after the discussion between Jing and Erin about Vanessa, as the group finished repairing the tower, as Jing began dragging the leftover Paladin to the settlement, knowing that everyone back home will be reacted about how gotten his Titan mech like in Vale. **(0)**

 **==A month(s) Later==**

Things were beginning to change. With not only the still in-progress of Vanessa that manage to modified with a Ronin chassis, which Vanessa having a energy shield that protects its hall, armed with a sword and a oversize 3-barreled shotgun for Erin's mecha suit, and also other modifications, such as armed with the charged blaster is mounted on the shoulder and the missile turret as well on the other for Anti-Unit and Anti-Air combat.

Now, with under guidance of Jing D. Hayabusa for teaching Erin about how to operate her own Titan-class mech based from the AK-290 (Paladin), not to mention, building parts for sure. Until Jing and Yasha were heading back to Vale for talking to the council regarding Atlas, which they needed to pardon them, all of them, due of their crimes.

And also, with the recent additional of 2 radio transmit towers that besides the CCT Tower that Atlas had developed that rather than satellite system on 'out of orbit' that they tried everything when they used dust to powered-up. Thank to Heaven Federation got their own space program that which manage to get a single ship to space like his fleet of battlecruisers.

Adding some outposts near the towers, thank to Jing had providing Vikings and Banshees, and also another Minotaur-class battlecruiser came in besides 'The Baron', but two of them, perhaps.

Sunnyville have hopes on their future for expanding the settlement and the landscape, while they had district on beside the settlement protected by reinforced walls.

Now, C. Naruto and Jing still training Naruto about weeks had passed, since which it will be over once the young fox knucklehead ninja/huntsman were mastered the Six Path while training the rest of the powers of the eight tailed beast that given by his brothers and sisters of the former Jinchuurikis.

And also his Kuramasaiga's various forms that he had been doing so far to become stronger. Thank to Jing for sure at least, after all, Naruto had awakened…two new forms of his blade, which he haven't test it in battle recently, so, he will decide to use it in the future for facing tougher foes.

Naruto was hoping for get to see Ruby again, not to mention Yang as well on Vale. But…speaking of Vale, which saddens him for they have to leave the only other place they could call 'home', well, its not like that when his own home is at Vale in Patch for sure having a mansion. After all, he needed to go to Haven about something regarding the enemies that happen when during the last invasion on Vale.

So…with his skills is improved, and now he did spend months for sharpen up his skills, so that he ready as long as he was ever be prepared…

Now, with Naruto is ready to departs to Haven on Anima, soon, he is been taking numerous missions on outside the walls of the settlement. He was stopping by at the arms dealer on there is a small town is not far from the settlement. The requesting of those were being guns and swords for dust and explosive tags, after all, also they needed materials for reproduce more arsenals.

Because of the recent of dust mines of the Schnee Dust Company, and the recent attacks on the company, which the fact that their prices of the items were skyrocketed, while the uniqueness of Naruto's sealing arts that able to re-create more explosive tags was equivalent to a single seat of paper costing size of a gold bar.

Not to mention storage scrolls powered by aura as well, since the company tried to duplicated and copy the same way how to seal items into the pocket dimension, not to mention seals were on wrist bands and armor which quite useful for place them for sealing items.

"Thank you, Mr. Ichigo. It's always a pleasure doing business with you." The arms dealer appreciated, seeing Naruto followed his older brother/counterpart's alias name, without enemies will learned about the young blonde's appearance. **(6)**

On Naruto's incognito form: his hair changes into orange like his older counterpart, his eyes remain blue as always, his face didn't had his whisker marks, and lastly he was wearing his favorite hoodie that he had been saving it for some time, which it was completely un-touch during his travels around the continent of Vale.

And also the orange pants which happens to be once his older counterpart/brother's old tracksuit of his, which it's given by his older counterpart, after all, growing up with a age of 15-16 had reached into his teenage years.

"Anytime, and same here…" Naruto appreciated. "Though, may I ask about what are you going to do for selling my bombs to?"

"I'm sorry, young man." The arms dealer replied to his question, looked apologized. "I can't tell others about my business associates. Strict policy, I'm afraid."

Naruto nod his head understand, then said. "It's alright, just making sure that to deliver these weapons at the same location within 3 days."

Naruto took out onto his pocket, and place it into the desk: which appears to be a calling card that belongs to Gaara Sabaku, and he added.

"This is my brother's number? He will give you tons of dust for your shop that provision. I'd heard about the Schnee had overcharges the account of the dust…and be sure that do NOT let anyone learned about this information."

The arms dealer nod understand for needed to remain in the shadows without suspicious about Gaara was developed dust from sand, as he takes the calling card, and place it onto his pocket.

"Anytime young man, I am never late to my appointments."

As Naruto left the shop, as until sent to his new sweet ride, before he will undid his disguised:

On the parking lot, it was his very own fancy motorcycle? This bike was based was a twin brother of Jing's Fenrir bike, which its better then Yang's Bumblebee.

This bike based was a twin brother of Jing's Fenrir bike, which its color scheme is black and gold, and Naruto's bike is crimson red and silver.

The bike is a three-wheeled (two paired up in front and one in the rear) motorized vehicle with extraordinary maneuvering capabilities and with a combination of polished crimson red metal over brushed silver mechanics.

On either side of the front tires is an expandable compartment that fits any kinds of swords such as his Executioner's Blade, and/or any kinds of weapons might able to stores, which it either side of the front axle where Naruto able to places sword-type weapons in placed.

His named it Crimson Kurama: its speed can up to 400 kmph, has an oval-piston twin cyinder engine and has two front wheels just like Fenrir. Like the twin-brother bike, seems to have a hip-based turning system, as even through it has handle bars. It is capable of maneuvering the bike even while wielding two swords.

It also appears to utilized a non-returning throttle, a dual throttle system or (the most likely solution) both, this bike seems capable of both maintaining its speed and accelerating when the rider's right hand is busy wielding a sword. It is also possible the throttle is controlled by foot. **(7)**

The people on Sunnyvile was completely surprised and jealousy for having such a awesome bike. Because this is why Jing was on that garage building the same bike to Naruto as a gift; after all, he also have his own Fenrir which it is magnificent bike.

Once Naruto hop-on onto his motorcycle, which he gotten his own license already, and as he start it up, feeling purred of the feeling his bike's engine sings.

Most onlookers who were used to ride motorbikes were awestruck who had magnificent motorcycle, while some of them envy for the disguised blonde gotten a ride which it's very way better than any bikes that ever purchase.

As Naruto made his way back to Sunnyville, and suddenly, gotten an urgent radio call, as his scroll is connects to an earpiece, as he pressed it to respond.

["Naruto, can you hear me!"] Erin's voice through the radio calling to him.

"Erin, what's wrong?" Naruto wondered what's going on, that sounded like trouble before Naruto had gotten a feeling that something is not right.

["Atlas have found have found us! And they are launching on full-scale attack, and we need backup immediately!"] Erin replied hearing gunshots in the background.

Naruto's eyes widen for Sunnyville is compromised, he KNEW that something is went wrong about this would happen.

"I'm on my way!" Naruto replied through the radio, looked determent, as he grabbed the handle bars, and twists it, causes the engine roars, as he turns his bike around, and before shifting the gears in full-speed, and accelerates towards to Sunnyvile which it was under siege.

 **==At Sunnyville==**

Seems that C. Naruto/Arashi's walls of forest cannot hold any longer since they're able to find them so easily, when they found the trail that been left by some idiot didn't leave it and remove it.

Once Naruto (his disguised his remove afterwards) arrives the gate, causes his eyes widen for seeing the gate got demolished, noticing the numbers of corpses and scraps onto the floor thanks to the first-line of defense of Naruto's explosive tags, while the walls were remain unscratched, turns out that the main gate's entrance wasn't reinforced as well, meaning that they broke through.

Naruto gritted his teeth, as his eyes shifted into demonic, as he drawn Kuramasaiga in sword form, before the orange light engulfs, and rides towards to the attackers to get entered the gates.

Upon arrival, he saw the Atlas soldiers were firing at anything that moves, until hearing the engine roaring towards them, as one of them saw Naruto with a furious looked.

"Sir! It's him!" He exclaims informed.

"Fire at will!" The commander exclaimed, as he aim his rifle at Naruto, as he fires a barrage of bullets along with his man.

As they taking cover, and then fires their rifles at Naruto, until seeing them looked surprised that Naruto deflects the bullets while he was keep going.

Naruto skids his bike aside, and then jumped into the air, and then tossing several of Raijin Kunais on different direction, as each kunai hits on neither the ground or wall.

The soldiers aim their rifles at Naruto while in the air, while the onlookers of Sunnyville had their atmosphere in silent in horror for Naruto will be shot down, and suddenly, he disappeared in a yellow flash, the soldiers were shocked, wondered where the blonde fox ninja was.

And suddenly, everyone on Sunnyville was surprised for seeing Naruto massacre all of the soldiers with a blink of an eye, whenever seeing yellow flashes surrounds them, each of the soldiers tried to escape from the carnage, but turns out failed, which Naruto will make sure that no one escape.

When Naruto finished massacre the soldiers, as Naruto's eyes reverted back into normal blue eyes, before dropping into his knee, while he wasn't exhausted from his intense training that improved his stamina.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Micheal/Teasle asked, as he and the other huntsman militia approaching the blonde.

"Yeah, those soldiers did not hit me a single bullet. If I would used my 'Flying Thunder God Jutsu' rather than my demonic form." Naruto replied.

"Whoa, you teleport?" Lester asked, sound surprisingly.

"Yup." Naruto replied, he snapped his fingers, seeing those strange tri-prong knives suddenly scattered like glass.

"What about your 'demonic form'? So, are you part-Grimm?" Norman asked.

*Wrack!*

"OW!"

Which Norman gotten smacked on the back of his head by Snub Pistol on the magazine is located on the front of the weapon rather than the handle.

"Hey now, don't be insensitive!" He said scolded to Norman.

"Sorry! I was only curious." He replied apology.

"As curious as we are, we gotten a bigger problem at hand." Lester said, as he was armed with a Rocket Launcher (From DOOM3), then he had had a Compact Machine Gun which the fact he was pretty good at sharpshooter, which it is loaded with 80 rounds, the sidearm, was a pistol (DOOM3).

"What did you mean?" Erin asked.

"I got informed about we lost contact Echo, and both the outpost had been taken, and our people had them hostage." Lester explained.

The adults were murmuring between themselves about Radio Tower: Echo was taken, but it ended when Naruto was prepared to leave, and taking his bike, before lift it up, which it was wasn't damage during raiding.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Michael/Teasle asked.

Naruto hops onto his Crimson Kurama, and replied. "I'm planning to save the people who held hostage…Ironwood seriously needed to keep his people in leash…and I'm going to get that outpost back…"

"Hold on a minute? We needed you, while Jing was still out there, and your brother hasn't back yet. You people needed here for rebuilding, and defend our home." Norman stated.

Naruto formed a cross handseal and summon a shadow clone, as he gestured at everyone. "You all forgot that I can summon clones. Once my brother arrives, tell him about I'm going to save the hostages."

Suddenly, seeing a tri-prong kunai landed on besides Naruto while in his bike, and then C. Naruto appears via flash, that startles them, as the latter noticed the state of the settlement.

"Just as I thought about when I'd sensed Naruto's nine-tails' chakra." He muttered.

"Don't tell me he can teleport as well!?" Norman exclaimed.

"It sure does? It's because of this." Naruto confirmed it, as he took out the same tri-prong kunai. "This kunai had a marker that able to teleport, like an anchor."

"Oh…so that knife you have allows to teleport when it hits anything that depends on ground or wall?" Norman said understand the meaning about the Flying Thunder God.

 **(AN: I will changed the 'Flying Thunder God' to 'Flying Raijin', I mean, it's completely pain for if I keep using the translate, so I decide used the same way as Shogen Jump does.)**

"Yup…I'm sure that I left one if I used for returning here faster." Naruto stated, as he sheathed the tri-prong kunai into his pouch.

"You sure you're going on your own?" C. Naruto asked, wasn't sure his brother can handle.

"Yeah…you did train me. And I am stronger." Naruto replied to his counterpart, as he turns to the group of militia along with Michael, then informed them. "In our home: you'll find a dining table full of 50 explosive tags, and along with a stack of Dust, which this will had enough to help you guys rearmed."

The people was tensed about they have gotten some supplies of dust and explosive tags that the been recreated.

So with that, Naruto drives off towards the Echo Tower's location, which because thank to his new transportation had able to get there, to rescue. Until he uses his 'negative emotion' sensing that he can pin-point where the Atlas soldiers and hostage as was.

Once Naruto had parked his bike, then disembarked and sealed his bike via storage scroll, which its useful for carrying it easily for sure. As until Naruto jumped into the air, and grabbed the branch and spins up over, and then jumped to the next tree to tree.

As Naruto landed on the tallest, as he crouch down, and observing the view, after all, which thank to his counterpart for refreshed his chakra network that before coming here in the World of Ninja: Elemental Nations.

Naruto was hiding on the tallest tree to conceal himself from the Altas Soldiers without getting spotted. He counted them when he sensed their emotion that they thinks they're evil, and then seeing him were armed.

To Naruto's count; they were 10 of them on patrol, and armed with standard issue rifles, while the single man with red outlining was wielded a pair of pistols.

Now, Naruto is making his move, and noticed a nearby creek that caught onto his eyes, which gotten an idea, thank to Haku's tutelage before Zabuza, had decide to used that jutsu that haven't test it in battle, when he was learned from the fake hunter-nin of the Hidden Mist Village.

Several soldiers of Atlas were been under patrol, after taking one of the outpost and cut off the communication on the radio tower that which belongs to the fugitives, until a bullhead arrives and taken them on board.

Which as they're unaware of the fact that a certain blonde fox ninja was watching them from the trees and suddenly two figure appears besides him, and then vanished in different directions, leaving the original (which happens to be Naruto's shadow clone).

From the grass land that besides the stream, four of them were patrolling the area while the rest were on their guard with their guns were locked and loaded.

With Naruto's distance, then he is formed several of hand-seals: Ox, Snake, and Ram.

"… **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu.** " He muttered, called out a water-style ninjutsu that he was learned.

With the jutsu called out, there was when a white mist started to appear and coated the area which made the soldiers stop in their tracks, and looked around before they're startled when the mist appears.

"What the hell? Where did this mist come from?" One of the soldiers asked as his visibility was been blocked off by the white fog.

The others were looking around frantically, as they could see their own gun in front of their faces, which without causes a friendly-fire at the moment.

Unknown to the first one, Naruto appeared behind him with his Kuramasaiga in dagger form and slits his throat, making blood shoots out, which the aura cannot protects his neck at the moment, and the man fall onto his knees gurgling and clutching his throat and tried to concentrate his aura to heal, before falling his face first into the ground.

Then, Naruto disappeared back into the mist, thank to his negative emotion sensing, as his guide to pin-pointed his targets. The others were not faring well either, because the mist was getting thicker and thick, until they couldn't see their own guns in their hands.

"H-hey, what the hell is going-"

He didn't get to finish because a kunai was stabbed through the back of his head and then ripped out violently.

After that, the third one heard the sound of a whizzing buzz-saw, but as he turned his head, he got a glimpse of what looked like a Fuma shuriken, before it decapitated his head and blood shots out of the stump of his neck and then his body dropped like a stone, poor fool for his aura didn't save him for now.

The fourth and final one was aiming his gun in different directions while Naruto leapt into the air with his Silfarion form of Kuramasaiga raised and descended towards the soldier.

The soldier looked up only to see a blonde teenager with a blade raised and before he could even aim his rifle at Naruto, it's too late that he's fast that when he was cut in half by the flash of steel before the blonde landed in a crouching position with his sword swung downwards.

The man remained frozen for a while before blood shoot out and splits in half with each half falling in the opposite direction as the blood showered the ground and coated it red. Naruto swipes the blood off of his weapon then shrunk its blade, and sheathes it.

As Naruto glance at the rest were on their guard, and disappeared in the mist once again.

The rest of them, when they heard slashing and swishing at the moment which they had feeling four of their soldiers were killed when before mist appeared.

"What's going on out here? This mist just came out of nowhere?" One of the soldiers asked the other.

"No clue, as it is way too early for a mist of this magnitude to form at night." He replied and tried to radio the men on the direction where they're killed by Naruto, only to get static.

"That can't be right. Stay on guard people, looked sharp!" The commander replied, informed the squad, making them tensed, as the rest of the soldiers were on guard.

Until Naruto drawn Kuramasaiga, and then its blade is engulf with purple light, along with fire red and blue ice.

Back to the squadron of atlas soldiers, while they're on guard, seeing them form a 'all-round defense', Naruto had notice that formation similar to Manji Formation that his mentor Kakashi used the same formation during the time in the Mission on Wave facing Zabuza with his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, when he remembered the old man master bridge builder (namely Tazuna) with them keeping out on the center.

Noticing their squad leader was standing on the center of the formation without getting flanked, which while observing the ground, which be sure for any ambushed, after all this formation's ability to repel an attack from any direction by being organized or sited for 'all round defense'.

"I don't see shit down there!" One of the soldiers said complained; taken a position on the left flank.

"Quit complaining! We still soldiers, and we have a job to do!" The CO scolded.

As they still keeping their guard, and until the mist is getting thicker and thicker, while the CO were still on his guard with his pistols standing by.

"Goddamn this mist! How could this mist coming from?"

And suddenly, hearing something hit on the ground besides him, that causes them turn to see a kunai with a piece of paper that attached with a steel wire, and suddenly the paper itself started to sparks, which causes the CO had recognized it during the match on Vytal Festival.

"Get back! It's a Grenade!"

That startles the soldiers and scattered, turns out, mistakes that leads them separate while the mist itself gotten Naruto opportunity to strike.

Until the explosive tag explodes within seconds, that cause a blast radius that almost clears the mist, until the CO stood up onto the ground, after hearing ringing on his ear from the blast.

"All units, report?"

That didn't receive answer from his squad, before he recovered from the ringing.

"All units, report, report!"

Still no answer from his squad members that somehow Naruto had killed the remain of the squad.

"Damn it!" The commander cursed as until the mist is getting fades, which until hoping his squad were active.

Once the mist is fades, causes the eyes of the CO widen in surprisingly that, seeing five of his squad were dead at the moment, which they're covered in burns and frostbites.

And suddenly The commander felt a cold steel that pierced his chest, as he looked his head down to see a sword is impales out on his chest.

With Naruto had killed the last member of the squad, after remove his blade into his chest and then disappeared once more within the mist.

For the next half of an hour, Naruto had sneaked through around the area to assassinate any military personal, via Flying Raijin when he marked any area with the tri-prong kunai in each. Once he wipe out the soldiers for good, and then contacted everyone on Sunnyville that the outpost is liberated.

Afterwards, Naruto summoned several of his shadow clones to secured the outpost, and command them for waiting for Michael/Teasle and his men were arrived with Arashi/C. Naruto, since Jing still haven't return after all.

And so, he will jump through the trees and needed to save the hostages.

 **==Meanwhile==**

Naruto is on his way to the location where the hostages were held, which the lives were depends on their stake, which of course that he will be anything will never happens to the hostages. Which the fact Ironwood did made a mess for his own business.

Once Naruto arrives, as he quickly conceals himself on the nearby tree, as he looked over, for seeing a patrol, so which means that he needed some distraction.

As he picked up a nearby stones and then throwing in different directions to lure them away, which he did place the tri-prong kunai at the safe location, so that the hostage will be safe.

And then when they're closed enough for Naruto to stealth kills them, but, the thing was, able to step forwards for the blonde to went for an hour.

Upon saving the others, Naruto had learned that people who fought back and/or rebelled were executed, and then felt regrets for he could had coming her sooner.

"Damn…" Naruto muttered at the results how it was mess which when Atlas coming here at the moment. "Jing said it will take too long to tell the council in Vale about this…seems that Ironwood's trust almost wasted…"

As Naruto unsealed Crimson Kurama, and then rides back to Sunnyville.

 **==At Sunnyville==**

Once Naruto arrived back to the settlement, which he disembarked, and until he looked surprised that a lot of buildings weren't being prepared, and the people were packing their belongings, while his house wasn't unpacked.

"What's going on here?" Naruto muttered, before his eyes caught on Michael who led the evacuation, notice that C. Naruto wasn't here, before approaching him. "Michael, what's going on?"

Causes the leader of the group turns to him seeing Naruto arrives back, already.

"Good, you made it. Listen, we need to help packing everything and adding some protection on the more heavily and fragile equipment." Michael said, as he slung his duffle bag on the his shoulder.

"Wait, why?" Naruto wondered.

"Wake up, kid! And tell me what you see? The military obviously knows that we all where we live! So, who's says that they won't come back to continue where they left off, huh?" Michael exclaimed.

"Where's my brother?"

"He said he sensing Grimm approaching to our town? Well, during the panic spreading around the town." Michael stated. "Not to mention Jing was supposed to be the meeting went well when they pardon us, once told Atlas about this, not to mention, if the vote itself will pardon us for sure…"

Naruto gotten the point, about Jing had time when he left yesterday when Michael/Teasle pardon the leader of the military that he had his own, while provides Sunnyville for some firepower.

"Now come on, I need you to start hauling." He added, told to Naruto for prepared to packed his own belongings, along with the rest.

When Naruto had constricting him by his chakra chains that shots out onto his palm.

"Hey, what gives?!" Michael yelled, demanding Naruto for being restraint.

"Look, I get that everyone is afraid and also lost so many lives. So I cannot runaway." Naruto stated, looked serious.

"Why is that?!" Michael yelled, tried to get himself free which those chains were unbreakable.

"It's because, that isn't my way. If you guys want; you can run to abandon everything, but me on the other hand will gonna go over there, and do a full counterattack, even if we do it by myself." Naruto stated.

He surely have talents with speeches, because he has what it takes to move forward to reach his goals, and causes the people attention around like no one he they had seen for a long time.

Naruto unbinds Michael, as he began walking away towards to the fierce battle. That'll be spoken around for a long time, and not looking back at anyone, which left them drift into their thoughts for wondering what the speech Naruto had spoken, which they're doing was a right thing.

With Naruto hop onto his Crimson Kurama bike, and rides out, and accelerate the speed towards to the base camp.

 **(To Tobi-Yaza: There is NO fortress on different location, if there is? There should have to build a base camp, rather than fortress.)**

 **==Meanwhile, At Nighttime==**

Once Naruto arrived the base camp, on the hill, which he was able to track them due to Vanessa had founded its coordinates, which until they remove the transmitter without Atlas will learn its location on Sunnyville.

As he took out a orange and black binoculars, which turns out it was toy to began with, but don't judge its appearance; this one however had installing a special set of seals (like Tenten's Smart Rifle) has installed on it. It is able to gain have multi-vision: infrared, x-ray, and night-vision; able to zooming in till 20 miles away, making like the 20th century sniper scope, the seals were called 'spy seal set'.

Naruto was quite impressed for Atlas soldiers building a base camp on the open field, when they're prepared for the search of the settlement that been never found once in a while.

Switching the sights of the binoculars into infrared, to seeing heat signatures of the soldiers were patrolling and then changed into night vision, then noticing 40 of the Atlesian Paladins were round out, while along with the Atlesian Knights that been patrolling so far.

And seems that they were all prepared for going to civil war.

Naruto lowered his binoculars, and seeing them trying to take out the problems as possible, Naruto proceed to gathered up his chakra flows through his body, and then his body surrounded by orange-red chakra, and then spurts out six tails.

With a huge explodes, causes a veil of smoke erupts into up. At the moment, once smoke clears, which reveals to be his Tailed Beast Form: the Nine-tails, a mountain-size beast.

Naruto/Nine-tails growls at the base camp, and muttered. **"You won't able to harm my friends!"**

As he began gathers multiple red and blue orbs of chakra into his mouth, and then unleashes a barrage of uncompressed tailed beast bombs in rapid succession at the base camp.

The orbs of tailed beast bombs destroys the tents and mechanized battlesuit on sight, Naruto saw the soldiers were running around in panic, giving the best time to go down and start devastated.

Naruto/Nine-tail fox jumped into the air, before some of the soldiers and droids seeing him into the air, before aim their weapons at him, until some of the pilots were able to embark the Paladins.

Once Naruto landed, and started to smashed everything in its path with his claws and tails. Just seems that they had won, when the reinforcements arrived, but turns out, it was futile, which every time tried to get scratch on Naruto's fur, were unflinching by the rifleman's were unable to effects him while in his nine-tails form.

Even the projectile of the Paladins' arm guns gotten the same results, but turns out they don't have best of mobility were able to dodged it. Thought it was Grimm itself, turns out, they're wrong? They had forgotten and neglected about the news on Vale during the 'breach' incident about nine giant beasts that thought it was Grimm were on the good-side for helping the City of Vale.

Until three Paladins were charged their guns while Naruto in Nine-tails form distracted, which they will planning to aim at his eyes, and ready to fire.

That until suddenly, one of them were bisected and destroyed, getting the attention of the other two pilots were startled, and Naruto. as they saw that who it is, it was Vanessa saving the Naruto while in fox form.

 **"Vanessa, what are you doing here?"** Naruto asked, surprisingly expecting Erin's titan helping him.

["I was ordered by Erin to come and assists you. And I'm guessing confirmed that must be your giant fox form, correct?"] Vanessa replied and asked Naruto about his nine-tails form.

 **"Yes, it WAS my demonic fox form in full power."** Naruto/Nine-tails replied, before notice where is she. **"Wait, where's Erin then?"**

["Right on top of the pilot's Paladin."] The Stryder/Paladin hybrid mech replied.

Naruto turn his head to see Erin was on top of the Paladin on the cockpit, and opens it up a hatch to reveal its power core, and then stabbing it to shut it off, before Vanessa sucker punched the other one down.

Once Erin lands onto the ground, turns to Naruto in his nine-tails fox form, and mentally thinks. _'So…this is the giant fox that the news was talking about, and also Mr. Arashi had explained the full details about his form.'_

 **"Erin, what are you doing here? It's not just that I'm so glad, but why?"** Naruto asked confused.

"Let's just say, that a certain kid reminded us adults about what is like to be a hero." Erin replied.

 **"Wait, 'us'?"** Naruto added.

To Naruto's surprised while in his giant fox with nine-tails form were completely saw everyone had came in, bring much firepower such a Vikings and Banshees, along with helicopters (King Raven from Gears of War), Trucks filled it onto the back was exo-suits (silverback) armed with miniguns and rockets, and also (Centaur) light tanks with large wheels and had 4-wheel drive and steering that looked like a combination of monster truck and tank.

Seeing the people of Sunnyville began aiding in the fight one way or to another.

"Personally, if I didn't know any better…I'd say, that you kid were meant to lead us…" The voice of Michael said, hearing it was loud voice.

Naruto turns his head at Michael who is standing on a truck with a megaphone in hand that he used during the first met.

"Now come on, kid, let's go! You can't just stand around with that giant fur of your did a massive damage. Besides, my long forgotten trigger finger has been itching for a long time. And I can't wait to let it loose!" Michael/Teasle stated, as he pronounced a new arm that similar to his 'Mad Bear' Arm.

It appears to be that took a shape of jaws of a crocodile, its heavy for combat, which having a chainsaw with a jaw clamp.

 **"Wait a minute? Is that your new arm?"** Naruto asked looked amazed for Teasle gotten a new arm.

"Yup, thank to Erin and the doctors back at home. Apparently they thought they could used some of the leftover materials to make me a new arm for heavy combat, uses the Lancer's chainsaw bayonet and my chainsword, and you wouldn't know that it was fits like a glove." Teasle/Michael replied gives a loud clamp for having such as new arm.

"And also…I call it: the Crocodile!" He added announced. **(W1)**

 **"Cool…"** Naruto said amazed at Michael's arm.

And so, Michael jumps down, and then started charging into the battle, until he drawn a pair of Snub pistols, before seeing his new found arm changes into a normal hand, and took out another pistol and starts shooting at anyone.

While the fight is on for that is going to do, Naruto noticed on the air for seeing upcoming military dropships, hoping that they're planning to deploys the Knight droids, as until Naruto begun fires at them with a high-speed in the blink of an eye which the poor pilots didn't had time to react.

As the onlookers was completely surprised for how much powerful that Naruto's demonic form was, turns out, that he wasn't Part-Grimm, after all? No bone mask, no glowing red eyes, and also no spikes and armor on the body.

At some point for this event, Naruto had witnessed at everyone, and their style of fighting:

Starting with Norman, who decides to come into the heat of battle on horse, while the others taking bikes, as he began fires a single shot of a torque bow that stored that explodes, then changed into his lancer and fires a barrage of lead shots into left and right.

Lester seems to have brought a petrifying chilling atmosphere, as he began blasting soldiers left and right with his portable rocket launcher, and loaded a new magazine filed with explosive rockets.

"Fanacht amach as mo uisce beatha (Stay away from my whiskey)!" He shouted, and fires a rocket at them.

Though, in their time at the settlement, Naruto had learned that people here had began teaching how to speak a language (Irish) long forgotten by what they had learned from Athrun's (adopted) older sister.

 **(AN: I would hesitated regarding those to read: B4 BAAY. I mean, this is a revivedsotry.)**

Now, but the fight is still head on, it seems that when Michael/Teasle said had a long forgotten itching trigger finger, he wasn't lying after all, since he took out a pair of Snub Pistols and began fires a barrage of bullets on sight, unloaded, as If they're machine pistols.

With everything destroyed the base camp and defeated, as they had gathered together and began cheering for celebration, but since Naruto in the picture it was short lived, after he reverted into his giant fox.

Out of nowhere, giant speakers from the ground suddenly, before blasting a soundwave at the group, and left them all paralyzed by the sound before the lights starts flashing and a man appeared.

"You people thought it would be that easy." He said with a smirked on his face, as he began approaching his way through the group. "You thought coming here and attacking the military property that thinking you can leave here, alive."

Naruto gritted his teeth at the man furious for how cleaver that they set a trap for the militia invaded the base camp.

"Before I continue to kill you? I want to you all to remember the name of the man who killed you as you send my regards to the devil." He continued, as he lifts Naruto by the headband, and looked at the boy in the eye.

"Mason Zakhaev." He announced, as the cloth of Naruto's headband had tore off, causing the boy fall into his face on the ground, as dubbed Mason drop the tattered headband. **(8)**

"I'll admit, your actions are worth of being noted as being brave. Especially you, kid." Mason stated, as he sets his eyes on Naruto on the ground. "You should know that for the longest time I had kept eyes on you with that power of yours when General Ironwood told everyone on Vale had such a power. And truly if I had met you, sooner…you and your 'friends' would have been regarding as both the best and highest young ranked soldier within the military officials in history…"

"But alas, what can you do? Truly that I don't kill kids, but you have convicted of murdering 'my' men, so you will be paying your crimes in your blood…" Mason concluded, as he taken out a sawed-off double barreled shotgun from behind, its design looked like in Sunnyville (appears to be from Gears of War).

While Mason's speech for a whole time, giving Naruto a chance take one of his detonation rings, and slide passed Mason onto the ground without being notice, as he turned his back to grab the double barrel.

"Any last words, kid?" Mason asked for Naruto's fate, seeing his eyes were closed.

"Ka-boom…" Naruto whispered smiling.

*BOOM!*

Before the ring finally detonates that destroys one of the speakers, and sent the military officers flying.

Naruto eyes snaps open, as he jumped back into his feet, and give a powerful strong fist into Mason that sends him backwards into the ground, knocking his helmet off.

Naruto's eyes changed into demonic, panting snarled at Mason on that direction, as he summon a clone(s), then helping everyone else to their feet, before they turn their heads to see Mason is standing.

With his helmet is now gone, Naruto could see that he had scars across his face, and had a tattoo with a number '07' on his neck, as the man himself began picking up his weapon.

Mason noticed Naruto's eyes changed into red slits, which thought he is a fox faunus, without a tail.

"I truly command your skills, kid. Hell, we could've used a guy like you back in the Great War or so." Mason stated, as he began remove his chest armor, bit by bit.

"So…I give you a chance to fight me in a fair way: no weapons and no armor." Mason requested for the last stand, as he tossed his weapon aside, and left himself unarmed, and walks away from this declared victory.

But, not only is that Naruto will know better if he can defeat him before deactivate his Sage Mode, so he didn't say regarding semblance or anything, and so that he had no reason not to fight him on the same ground level.

Naruto had decide to follows him, while he will keeps his armguard, I mean, he had sleeve jacket that it is now tattered, which it wasn't a weapon after all, he had got close enough before entering his battle stance as Mason followed before their fight and ensued.

While Naruto was on Sage mode active, which of course that he gotten advantage, knowing its limit that within 5 minutes or more, because of his older counterpart/brother had extended time of the Sage Mode.

 **(Sword Art Online OST: Swordland (Extended) – Starts)**

Now, Naruto charged in and formed a cross hand-seal, exclaimed. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Multiple smokes appears besides him that he creates 4 shadow clones, making Mason amusing for having some create duplicates of himself, which never expecting someone on his sleeves.

As one of his clones charged in to deliver a an uppercut at him, but Mason able to dodge it, and grabbed the clone into submission with his arm, before kick him backwards, causes it poof of the existence, after his clone was hit.

While the next clone ran forward, and lunges with a straight hook, but Mason dodged it, before delivering a side blow of the clone's gut, followed by a punched into the face, making it poof as well.

Then the third one jumped into the air exclaimed. " **Razor Air Kick!** "

He drops down at him with a dive kick, but the man blocked it, which causes him to flinched for the force of his attack, as he grabbed his leg and toss throw it at the direction, until it hits, until the clone recovers, while the another clone passes him.

The fourth clone performs a sliding kick, until Mason dodged, until that clone hits him into a upward kick that attempt to knock him into air, and then low kicks the side of the clone that poof into its existence.

As the same clone who kicks him and delivers a 3-combo punches, to which Mason blocks and/or deflects before the blonde performed a somersault kick will do, but Mason grabbed him in mid-air, before slamming him into the ground on the back, first, it poof into its existance.

And last clone taken his chances to tackles Mason, but until he took a step back, and then with his right out causes the last clone which Mason thought it was the original, tried before elbow drop on top of him.

"I thought you're supposed to be good? But I guess that only when using weapons." Mason mocked, chuckling at the amusement.

Until continue being mocked, suddenly Mason heard a cracking sound, causes him to looked down, but there was no way to avoid a lift hook to his chin. The attack sends him skyward, and until seeing the original Naruto jumped into the mid-air, and delivers a strong reverse roundhouse kick into his face that sends into the ground as well.

Once Naruto landed, and made a stance in defensive, taking a good look at Mason who held a bloody nose after he stood onto the ground, until which until the person who gives Mason a uppercut jab was his one of his clones who happens to used the same tactic that fought Neji.

"Heh, a cleaver move for having you create a clone can dig underground, so that you can lure me into your trap. About damn time that you did finally land a blow on me, how careless of me for how I lure into a trap after all." Mason stated, smirked amazed at Naruto's cleaver tactics.

While Naruto is on the stance, looked determent, before to continue to fought with Mason once more, as until Naruto creates a shadow clone, then launched at him, that startles Mason for how he can create clones to used them as projectiles.

The clone who launched by Naruto into the air, and then exclaimed. " **Hanuman!** "

Naruto performs a consecutive roundhouse high kicks at him like a buzz-saw, Mason dodged on the side, unlit he prepares to strike, which until he saw slowly stops spins that got him opportunity to strike, once he is on Naruto, to deliver a blow.

 ***WHAM!***

Mason's chin gotten slugged by Naruto's kick that launched him on airborne, which before the blonde unpredictable knucklehead ninja/huntsman quickly launched a flying kick at him that slams into the ground.

Mason stood himself, into his knee with a furious looked about how tough Naruto was, which he was proven to be the toughest, as he slams his fist onto the ground, until seeing Naruto onto his stance (of Azin of Grand Chase) once again.

"I'm not gonna lied to you? That actually stings." Mason stated, as he spats out some blood onto his mouth. "But, you little maggot will gotta pay!"

Mason charges forwards then delivers a straight kick at Naruto, while he remains still, which hope that give him a heavy blow.

Until Naruto spins around, that creates a spherical orange chakra veil that made contracted by his kick that inflicts Mason's leg, which sends him backwards at ground, again.

Once he gotten into his feet, until Mason still looked annoyance for Naruto was outmatches him, as he made his move.

*Vboom!*

"Gah!" Mason yelled agony felt his boy implodes all of a sudden, as he knee onto the ground, as he looks at him, and demanded. "What the fuck did you do to me!?"

"It's my attack of course, before you hit with that kick of yours, it marks it whenever made contact with my offense/defense move. It will explode into your body when the mark detonates in seconds." Naruto explained.

"DAMN YOU!" Mason yelled, furiously, as he quickly went to his equipment and picked up an assualrt rifle which was personally his, own design: it appears to be the design is a Calico M955A, it had a rotating cluster of 5-barrels and was being water-tight, air-cooled, and feeding from a 1,000-round magazine is cylindrical, helical-fed, and also have a retractable stock.

It has large flashlights and claw-mounts fitted with some type of red-dot reflex sight, as well as the rotating barrel assembly. **(W2)**

"You maybe a truly an interesting kid when you are best of me! I fought in a long time! But now, I will end your life to be served as your executor. Out of respect from letting you suffered anymore. Even that move of yours won't save you, now…" Mason exclaimed, as he pulls the trigger and then the 5-barrel started to rotated, and fires a volley of bullets at him.

As any bullets hits on Naruto's spot, creates a dust clouds erupts that covers the whole area, once he cease fires, and lets out a evilly laughed.

When the dust cloud began to cleared, until then seeing if Naruto is dead at the moment that tried to used his 'Chaotic Storm', but, he did wrong…

Causes his eyes widen in shockingly surprised for seeing Naruto was survived, while he was stood there at the moment for seeing him raised his left arm, while couching, seeing that his Kitsune Armguard had created a blue chakra transparent shield that blocks the volley of bullets. That's one of Naruto's new ability of his armguard from the chakra of Isobu, the three-tailed turtle. **(9)**

"I-Impossible!" Mason couldn't believe that Naruto was unharmed by his weapon, which his weapon was loaded with armored-piercing that tears up the Boarbatusk's armor into shreds.

Naruto deactivates his shield, and until seeing his eyes looked angry, glaring at him.

"It's my turn!" Naruto called out, as he dashes towards at Mason in high-speed, as he tosses his tri-prong kunai onto him, which appears out onto his left arm.

Mason reacts, until the kunai lands a hit onto him, and ducked over, as he aims his rifle at him with a amusing, and suddenly his expression shifts into surprisingly, and suddenly that the blonde disappeared with a yellow flash.

And until suddenly he heard a swirling sound that came from behind, and until he felt his back was been slung by a grinding force that causes him to agony like he was been hit by a truck from behind, as he sends him forwards, that until lands onto the ground.

" **Rasengan!** "

Which appears to be Naruto appears behind Mason with his Rasengan slammed into his back, that inflicts him. This appears that he uses his Flying Raijin Jutsu to doing so; after all, he wasn't that tough when comes for his Rasengan is destructive move.

Mason slowly stood up, with his body shaken about how much damage that Naruto's rasengan can almost had his aura depleted.

"RRGGGHHH!" Mason yelled, as he changes the magazine into high-velocity bullets which it's used for kill a Goliath within a large amount of ammo. "EAT. THIS!"

*Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata!*

And now, fires a very fast rate of fire of the rifle which due its massive that damages the barrel, breach, and loading chamber mechanism.

"Motherfucker!"

*Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata!*

Mason keeps firing with his very-fast volley of bullets at Naruto's direction, which it can tear anything into its path. He keeps firing at him, and then trashing his rifle side to side, hoping that Naruto cannot escape.

Once it settles, when the rotating barrel of his rifle stops, letting out a steaming smoke out onto its barrel.

Mason panting at the direction, which its best hope for the Naruto is dead for good, once the smoke clears, making his eyes even more widen at the direction that wasn't supposed to happen when that he survived, with that transparent shield he is using.

Once it clears again, which appears to be someone protects Naruto from sudden fate, which seeing there was a particular figure Mason would have liked to say had appeared.

Standing in front of them, was a skeleton wearing a white armor with garnet accents, and also have a familiar signature helmet, sash, and cloaked cape, with both hands in front of him, that surprises Mason that the bullets never landed on Naruto, as seeing them they're floating in mid-air.

Mason gritted his teeth irritated at the sight of the man, as he changes his mag into the new one to reload his rifle.

"Impossible! There is no way in hell! They had informed us in the report that you're dead!" He said at the armored-clad figure.

"Truth to be told, ever since this kid came around into this world, along with the redhead friend of his had been changed for a better greater good." The armored skeleton stated.

"I don't care if what that brat did! All I care about is HOW the 'Legendary Garnet Knight' is alive!?" Mason yelled, demanding to appears to be Theodor Dengal, which the latter laughs at him for his statement, as the current reminder when it had all began about…

…It was Months ago…

When Naruto and his co. joined Team BAND for the first Annual 'Day of the Dead' festival, everyone was in a surprisingly when they had seen the dead come to life and vice versa.

Out of everyone, Theodor Dengel was truly happen he could speak to his son, but even as a dead man, it didn't mean he didn't know what went on in the real life.

Theodor was well aware of the lies for he and his brother kept ever since the man died, but none of the less seeing Athrun brought the man enough to joyfulness that he could feel his sins were been washed away.

But, he also learned that he can't come back to life anywhere he wants, whenever Athrun would celebrate this day or even with Mu. Not to mention, he watches his son Athrun able to obtain his legacy and while Mu got his brother's work as well, and also the weapons that his legacy had left them to his sons.

Not if anything he had learned that it can only be done with Naruto being around, and it has been over a year now, Sunnyvile became lively as he could looked outside his brother's house, as Cecil made him a shrine ahead of time.

The question is, how or why is he here right now? Well, to be blunt Erin had Vanessa carry Cecil's stuff in her extra storage room, not to mention it's midnight marking it being the 3rd year of the dead rising on the 'Day of the Dead'.

Right now, Theodor had finished laughing over his returned from the dead, and saving the blonde ninja huntsman.

"How about I answer your question by doing this…" Francis said as he manage to pull Mason's weapon out of his hand before toss it aside.

"Fine, I guess I can prove that I'm able to fight off against the legendary Garnet Knight." Mason said as he lifted his arms up into his fighting stance.

"Your fight isn't with me…" Francis said as he turns around and approaching Naruto, seeing him he had slight injury during the fight with Mason, as he tapped his injuries as a flash of light had healed him.

"You're still fighting 'him' who had almost shot with High-velocity rounds…and you better try to win, kid." Theodor finished with a smile onto his face, as he making his way to the others.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Mason yelled, as his attention was only aim at Theodor, giving Naruto a chance of redemption.

And until Naruto swiftly appears in front of Mason and then thrust his palm into his stomach that and knocking him backwards.

"Now, I'm going to kill you first!" Mason yelled, as he began charged at Naruto, as until suddenly Naruto closed eyes slowly, and until orange marking surrounds his eyes.

Once Naruto opens his eyes, which reveals to be toad-like eyes, and then he charged in to intercepts him.

As Mason had reached in and tried to grab Naruto by his neck, but it failed to do since Naruto dodged it, which the fact his Sage Mode was able to dodged and sensed incoming attacks.

Naruto punches in Mason's face, and he was about to dodged it, but he sees his punches missed to the face. When Naruto missed the punch, when Mason got his opportunity to grab his arm and breaks it, until his face got punched by a force attack.

Everyone was shocked they saw Mason's face got hit by nothing.

"What was that?!" Norman asks exclaimed for never expecting that attack when Mason and then got hit.

"That soldier dodged his attack! Then he got hit!" Erin exclaimed.

"No, he wasn't…it was Naruto." C. Naruto/Arashi's voice, cause the group turns to see the older counterparts.

"You're late, man!" Michael exclaimed.

"Sorry, lost the road of life." C. Naruto replied with the famous lame excuse of Kakashi Hatake, causes them their jaws dropped about how he respond.

Back to the fight, Mason was disbelief about he got hit by a force.

 _'What the hell!?'_ Mason thought exclaimed in his mind, as he sees Naruto's eyes looked like toad's eyes. _'His eyes…look like a frog's eyes. What kind of semblance is that?'_

"Come on!" Naruto called out, as he rushing very fast and punched Mason.

Mason dodge his punched again, but his cheek got hit by force attack, again.

 _'Damn! That was the second time that I dodge his attack when I just keep getting hit by nowhere…'_ He thought.

 _'Thank you brother, for teaching me, the Frog Kumite.'_ Naruto thought, as he is rushing and ttacking him. Mason blocked his punches away from him, and then attack him with his hard punch, but Naruto is holding a tri-prong kunai that takes out of nowhere and going to stab him, which reacts for drawn his own combat knife, and blocks his strike, and then moves away from the kunai then he lunge his hand at Naruto's neck to attack him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, as he slam his rasengan into his stomach again, causes Mason gasp agony from the impact which his aura level is low that several more hits that would mean for his downfall, and the blond pushes Mason away from him. He rushing to him used his advance taijutsu moves on Mason.

 _'Damn…this kid is most skillful in CQC.'_ Mason thought, as Naruto kick him far away from him.

Naruto is creating another Rasengan and threw his kunai at Mason. He and Mason are charging each other with his combat knife. Mason thinks that he can easily dodge his kunai and can kill Naruto with his combat knife. His plan is to grabbed his wrist, so he can crush it that results for Naruto's Rasengan will vanished then he'll use his other hand with his knife kill him.

 _'I win…'_ Mason thought proudly, as his hand is getting close to Naruto's wrist, but he vanished into a yellow flash. _'What!'_

Suddenly, Naruto was above of Mason. He was about to hits his back. Everyone was shocked that Naruto just did teleport like Athrun does and gotten above on Mason.

"Whoa, how does Naruto can teleport like Athrun does?" Lester said looked awestruck about seeing Naruto defeated Mason, by teleported into right above Mason.

"I think it has to do that knife he had throwing? I seen it when Naruto threw his Kunai at him, and that soldier did dodged it. When that knife passd him, he suddenly got behind him. And I think it was a teleportation kunai." Norman explained realization for Naruto can teleport with that a simple knife that able to gain Naruto to teleport.

Everyone was shocked about Norman's statement which that his ability can teleport with a simple throwing knife.

"Whoa, that's a rare weapon. I wonder I can find some." Erin said.

"No, it was made by our father, of course." C. Naruto/Arashi interjected.

"What! Your father made those?" Michael/Teasle exclaimed could not believe about how that knife was made from the father of Naruto and Arashi. "If you don't mind if I want to-"

"No." C. Naruto cuts him, which shocks Teasle.

"Why?"

"It's a family heirloom, so its irrespective for gain and learned how to use it." He reply explained.

"Ah~!" Michael complains acts like a 16 year old wanted that weapon.

Back to the fight, Mason couldn't believe about how Naruto best of him that appears behind him.

 _'How did he do that?!'_ Mason thought, wonders how Naruto appears above him.

" **Flying Raijin: Second Step.** That move is from my father." Naruto muttered, as he slammed Mason on the ground then the ground started to get smashed up that causes to explode from the results.

"A-Amazing…" Balford said looked awestruck.

 **(Sword Art Online OST: Swordland (Extended) – Ended)**

When the smoke clears, there was a huge hole that Naruto's Rasengan into the ground that because of his Sage Mode's power is double that inflicts Mason's back.

There was the Atlas Soldier Mason is lying down and lost unconscious. Naruto is started to get up and heading towards to the adults, but until Mason wakes up, until he looks furious.

"Naruto, watch out!" Erin called out for Naruto.

Naruto looked back that Mason is attacking him from behind with his knife charging at him, but Naruto vanished into the yellow flash and got him behind, that causes him to stop his tracks with a shocking looked.

"What?!" Michael asked, exclaims.

"How?!" Balford added.

Naruto placed the formula mark onto Mason's back during used the Rasengan. After he got behinds him, with his tri-prong kunai into his neck, which his Kuramasaiga and his equipment were get holds on by Erin before going to battle with Mason, when she was holding his tools.

In Naruto's case, good thing that that his aura is completely depletes that was reach to 0%, looked defenseless without it that takes time to recovered. He guessed that he had recovered to regain his consciousness.

"I can't believe this…Years of training and perfection. And everyone was defeated by some damn brats!" Mason said couldn't believe about he was defeated by Naruto.

"Training had nothing to do with…and some say that the next generation will surpass the old, like you." Naruto said told to Mason. "And it was battle between: good and evil."

"…Guess that I had got no choice…" Mason declared, as he took out to reveal to be a control from his pocket and prepared to press the button. "I will just send the coordinates to bomb us all!"

Making Naruto's eyes widen for how his insane tactics that formed his made his own command.

"You're insane! We'll die!" Naruto yelled, looked furious at the moment what Mason did.

"If I can die: knowing you brat and those citizens dead, so be it." Mason smiled victorious.

"That won't be necessary…" A familiar voice, causes everyone turns to see Jing appears, twirling a pair of headsets causes Mason had notice about that came from the control room to the base camp.

"You may know that I disable the control room while I send Yasha to taking care of it, so that most of the soldiers who guarded were knocked out." He concluded that causes Mason's eyes widen for his suicide for his victories had torn apart and ruined.

"Jing! Oh thank god, you save us!" Naruto exclaimed looked relief for Jing had arrived in time.

"Glad that I made it in time, guessed that he weren't aware about there are FOUR of us." Jing said.

Making Mason shocked about he wasn't aware about he had companions that travels with.

"Now…" Jing began, as he drops the headsets, with his expression looked serious. "…Seems that General Ironwood will appear any minute. And 'you' would to say to yourself to your superior."

Until hearing a engine roaring that came from the sky to see an Dropship came in, but it was coming down to ground level.

As the ramp opens up, which surprises everyone, the person stepped out on his personal ship with a two Atlesian soldiers with blue accents guarded him, was none other than General James Ironwood.

"General, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, surprised for seeing what Jing meant.

"Well, when I'd heard the most recent high demand of my troops coming down here, not to mention the weapons. And the reports indicated 'someone' was here. I figured that would be a good time to clear things out." Iron replied with a smile, explains to Naruto for his reason.

"General, sir? Are you saying that you know this kid?" Mason asked, after he drop the detonator, and still saluted to his superior.

"At ease, Major. And yes, what you're looking at, are one of the students of Beacon during the incident on Vale." Ironwood replied, explains to Maj. Mason; as he turns his head at C. Naruto and Jing. "And also those two were his mentors, one of them is the leader of his military fraction earned the rank of Field Marshal as General."

Mason couldn't do anything, but look back and forth between the general and Naruto, and the co. he was completely shocked that he wasn't aware about Naruto WAS from Beacon after all, not to mention, one of them was Jing is the leader of the Heaven Federation.

"So, General Ironwood, can you tell me exactly why are you here?" C. Naruto questions to the General to broke out the silent.

"Well, I figure it was serious considering Maj. Mason wanted to bomb this base camp, and decide to clear things out. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you people go so easily, especially Marshal Hayabusa, Ms. Yasha, and Arashi."

Ironwood sighed sadden for wanted to do, as he spoke up to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby under arrest for attacking the Military property. If you resist, but please, I don't wish to fight you, young man…"

"Now, hold a damn minute!" A familiar voice causes Ironwood's eyes widen for the voice felt dread for some time.

As everyone turns their heads to see Theodor along with his brother Cecil, though, Naruto was completely unknown to them.

"It can't be…" Ironwood muttered couldn't believe for seeing him alive. "Theodor Dengel? Impossible! You're supposed to be dead."

"I am. Don't sound so disappointed. You'll make me cry." Theodor replied, sarcasm. "But, I'm NOT gonna let you arrested this young man."

 **(AN: This is right part that I was good that this grammer, after all, I had average knowledge about this part when surely that Tobi-Yaza needed to continue schooling and learned more about Spelling, not mention that missing words on each sentence and didn't bother about uses to click 'enter' for some space.)**

"Please, don't do something we have might regretted." Ironwood said protested.

"That's rich coming from the last time you said something like that. I was the one who left that scar on your head. So, shut the hell up!" Theodor stated sarcasm, and scolds Ironwood, which made the general obliged.

"How dare you talk to the General like that, you dead man!" Mason exclaims; which results Theodor pushing him and slamming onto the nearby tree, which he is heavily injured from Naruto's fight.

"From what my brother said: that young man was a hero, along with his friends and allies, are they not? So instead of punishing him, just let him goes off from saving your side." The Garnet Knight stated give Ironwood some lecture, reminded during the 'Failure Fall of Beacon'.

"And also, if I remembered that my nephew and I sacrificed our well-being in saving you and everyone else on Beacon as I was the one to save the city. Not to mention those military guys that was under Jing's command save yours as well." Cecil said claimed the point, conclusion.

"It's true, I was the one send Arashi for the virus to wipe them out, if Cinder will attempts to destryoy Vale and Beacon." Jing concluded, until Yasha arrives which she went into his side.

Hearing these three reasonable facts from the three people, and with no choice of winning the argument, James Ironwood sighed in defeat with his shoulders dropped.

"Very well…" He replied, as he turns to Naruto, and made announcement. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby pardon your crimes. And since there was suppose bombing order that Mason made an order. I will had him court marshaled his actions. I can say that we can leave, knowing everyone here had been terminated."

Hearing that, really gotten everyone happy and cheering, not only for Naruto are no longer fugitives to being wanted, to the people of Sunnyville is no longer worry about being persecuted by the Military anymore.

"Good, now you are all pardon and relieve, and can someone pick up Major Mason for medication, so we can departs back to Atlas." Ironwood said, as until one of the soldiers contacted the dropship to get a stretcher for Mason, while he was unconscious, and so as they began to board the dropship.

With Ironwood was about get on board to his personal dropship, until Jing called out to him.

"Ironwood…my I have word with you…" Jing said to Ironwood for discussion.

Making Ironwood turns to Jing, notice his eyes rolled at the side for some discussion, that made him nod obliged, as Jing and Ironwood went someplace for privacy.

 **==With Jing and Ironwood==**

Once the two high-ranked officers were leave from earshot, and until Ironwood spoke up. "What is it you want me?"

"Is the Winter Maiden is still under watchful eye?" Jing asked, causes Ironwood tensed about his questioned.

"Why did you want to know?" Ironwood replied frowning.

"No reason, I wanted you to tell me about how she is doing, while after Cinder gotten the powers of the Fall Maiden." Jing explanation, which he wanted to be sure that the Winter Maiden still remain hidden.

 **(To Tobi-Yaza: Have you forgotten about the Winter Maiden is on Atlas? Instead of having Amber as the Fall Maiden. You STILL didn't know that there are FOUR Maidens, FOUR! Goddamn it. I hope that the Spring Maiden will be made appearance for the next season.)**

Ironwood nodded for understands, and replied. "She is still remain on Atlas…I had my forces incognitos as citizens to keep her eyes on her with my most trustworthy operatives, while Winter wasn't aware about this."

Jing nods his head for understand glad that the Winter Maiden is still around that somewhere on Atlas.

"Well…thank you for cooperation regarding this information, which the Winter Maiden is still remain hidden as long as the rest of the maidens such as: Spring and Summer. And I'm hoping that we see each other once we're at Mistral." Jing said appreciated to Ironwood.

Ironwood nod his head for gratitude for regarding the rest of the Four Season Maidens, and spoke up. "I hate the fact that my operative Winter was on that location.

"Oh…never thought she would be here at the moment…that's good." Jing said comment regarding the elder sister of Weiss was there at the moment.

"You better tell Weiss regarding her sister being here, understand?" Ironwood told to Jing about Winter.

"I will…" Jing understands.

 **==With Naruto==**

After everyone is celebrate about Sunnyville is no longer being persecuted, and so they're going home for their longest time around, as until Jing and Ironwood returns.

The General of Altas was heading back to his airship, until turns to Naruto.

"Naruto, can I offer you being transport back to civilization?" He offered.

"Thanks, but I still got work to do, going to Haven." Naruto replied decline the general's offer.

Ironwood understand for the blonde, too, going to Haven.

"Very well." He replied, as everyone finally left, and now the civil war is over for long last; after the dropship departs.

Naruto saw Ironwood's dropship left into the distance, as he turns to the armored skeleton.

"By the way, thanks, um…" Naruto began, he had never met the man before Cecil, especially the other he came out of nowhere.

"The name is Theodor Dengel, aka 'Garnet Knight; also the biological father of Athrun and Mu." He introduced happily.

"Wait, so you're Athrun's dad?" Naruto asked, he wasn't expecting the father of the teleporter such quite acquaintance.

"That's right, I have no problem repeating, it is a thousand times if I had to." He said smirked, before he gestured at Cecil. "And also you're already met Cecil."

"Yeah, it was what he told you about what happen on Vale." Naruto replied.

"Hm, point taken, seems that I did told the rest of your team to carve their names next to mine, so we can all be here." Theodor stated, explained.

"Something like that…I mean, it's just that…I'd heard about you're the most fearsome man, but you're not 'that' scary." Naruto said.

"The truth gets stretched a lot when you're labeled as a wanted fugitive. Now come on, kid, let's get going with everyone else and celebrate…But, you might needed some new clothes…" Theodor said.

 **==Two Days Later==**

When they're joining back with everyone, and then spread the good news, and then everyone on the settlement began to celebrating the 'Day of the Dead' like everyone from the afterlife invited.

Naruto told everyone about what they witnessed the fight with Mason was called 'Sage Mode' and 'Flying Raijin Jutsu'

As for the agriculture of the settlement of Sunnyville began to rebuilding, while Jing had contacted the ship sending some builders for helping reconstructing the town, and the wildlife within a short 2 hours or less.

Cecil had decide to recommended to divide the power being as the village leaders to Michael, Lester, Balford, Erin, and Norman; until they can agree who they seeing fit to lead them after them, with Cecil will be heading back to his home, while he had some business to do, which the fact that being their advisor if they wanted.

Theodor told the tale about when she met Amber, and revealing that he knew Cinder. Jing secretly told him about Amber (being alive and secretly hidden) from the eyes of the Ozpin's group.

 **(AN: Cinder Fall's current location where she is from such as Vacuo or Mistral. So the best is find out about where she came from.)**

Until then, when Theodor had known about his brother Cecil gives Mu the Prelate Armor, while he gives the Praetor Armor to Athrun, not to mention they had forgotten their friend Uzumi Athha had the most powerful weapon that safeguard without Atlas know his latest weapon had developed. And then until one day, Athrun will obtain it.

And now on the other hand, Theodor began telling Naruto of his tale, and then gives his journal to him to passed it to his sons, then one day to find Athrun and/or Mu, so that they may both wanted to know the truth, along with the celebrating with a current family he has around.

No matter how many times he can do it, it always sad to see their love ones and the people they had met to go, but then again, I think that's the wonderful holiday as it reminds others to not to say goodbyes.

 **==A Month(s) Later==**

Today is today, is now for Naruto and his co. were began to departs to the nearby town for taking a ferry to Anima, to travels to Haven on Mistral. Now, Naruto had changed that he turns 16, not far from it, he was what some societies would label as a man himself, as Naruto had gotten up with his companions, and ready to their departure.

 **(Assassin's Creed: Rogue Unreleased Soundtrack - Shay's New Clothes – Starts)**

Naruto is prepared to departs, with his Crimson Kurama on board, while Jing and Yasha was on Fenrir, and lastly is C. Naruto/Arashi riding an also got himself a motorcycle like the rest:

 **(AN: Here it is, which of course evil will be there on Mistral, once Naruto and the others were going…I am doing it for Naruto's new clothes rather than Tobi-Yaza's. I mean, I wasn't a retard after all.)**

It appears to be he rides a Yamaha R6 2009 Bike with the color scheme of orange and black. **(10)**

Naruto with his Crimson Kurama's seat, was looked different, but also taller, since he had his hair cut short when he went to the barber for his hair, the cloth of his headband is the same one that his former mentor, Iruka gave him as a present is now repaired.

His new clothes that gotten from his older brother/counterpart, Arashi/C. Naruto/Kurosaki.

 **(Cue the flute of the music: 0:57)**

He wore a uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons one the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times. He has a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm, and also the red swirl onto the back of his jacket.

His pants are now his usual trouser before, and the same flame pattern on the right side, along with the sandals. Next is shin-guards, and his right hand had his usual black and orange fingerless glove and wristband, and also his weapon and armguard as well.

Then next is a new additional pouch is right next to his hip pouch was used for carries storage scrolls. But lastly, he still had his trademark black haori with orange flames.

As for the weapons, Naruto had Kuramasaiga was sheathed on his left side of his waist, so it's easily gain access to draw it out, while Mandarin Cyclone was onto the other right waist, which had a magnetic holster that able to place his retractable staff as well.

Naruto is looked astounding, for having such a nice new clothes of his when he decide to wear something 'darker' when needed to hide into the shadows.

 **(Assassin's Creed: Rogue Unreleased Soundtrack - Shay's New Clothes – Ended)**

Right now, Naruto and his co were at the outside of the settlement on the front entrance gate, which they're been looked up by the citizens of the settlement, as they were gathered for seeing them off for their departure going to Haven, which that's where his friends were meeting up, and then that's where Mu and his group were heading there as well.

"Be sure that come and visit us." Erin told Naruto for wanted to visit on the future.

["No worries, I shall be the one guarded your compound."] Vanessa stated.

"Me and my friends will, and thanks." Naruto appreciated.

"Whenever you see them? Tell those brats to come home." Michael/Teasle said with a smiling 'ordered' (meaning requested) Naruto and his companions to get their children home, 'forcefully' (safetly), meaning that he was 'been' sarcasm for wanted Mu and his group returns.

"And also get Athrun to pay attention on them for god's sake." Balford added.

"We'll do that, which it was all I can." C. Naruto stated replied.

"And wait for my forces will arrived and told them what to do." Jing instructed to Michael.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind about your soldiers." The Michael appreciated.

After saying their goodbyes, as they starts the engines of their respective bikes, and then drives off to the town to take the ferry to Anima on Mistral, and hope that how Naruto's friends had grown once they will be there as well.

But mainly out of everyone, Naruto had hoping to see his lovers and he was thinking of explicit and innocent things to do once they'll going…

"So, do you think my girlfriends will be alright considering one is with JNPR, Raphael, Bonnie, and Anthony on the path and the other is at Patch for her training?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Naruto!" Jing replied, while riding his bike in high speed. "I's sure that we will met them as we know it."

 **==OVA==**

Mosuke meeting up with Tobi/Obito after reviving Madara, which he did made discussion about something regarding when the mastermind of Akatsuki was reported about Orochimaru's death, along with Kabuto; during the 'breach' incident.

"So…you want me to revive two men were Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi, correct?" Mosuke asked.

"Yes, Itachi reported that they're died in the train that made their way to the City , followed by the 'Breach' incident. I knew you requires blood sample for your revival…I would want to be sure that my goals since our strength is a bit…'thin', when they arrived." Tobi/Madara/Obito stated.

"Hm-hmmm." Mosuke nodded understandable for Masked Tobi's explanation.

"So Obito…I'd heard you're pretty good with chains, no?" Mosuke questioned.

"When I fought the Fourth Hokage, yes, I was been careless when he uses that teleportation jutsu, the Flying Raijin (Thunder God) Jutsu, when he interfere me when I failed to destroy the Leaf Village." Tobi replied explanation. "What is it for your curiousness?"

"I would have give you…this." Mosuke stated, as he raised his hand, and suddenly a purple shroud of darkness engulfs into his palm, and then it takes shapes of a pair of spiked chains with two hooks at the end of each that glow pale purple. "…These are 'Claws of Hades', seems that Jing is not the only person given gifts to anyone who had best determent…and 'these' with your weapon."

Tobi/Madara/Obito looked fascinated for those pair of chain weapons which compare to normal ones.

"These cruel hooks gant you power over souls. Which this weapon was once belongs to theGod of the Underworld." He explained.

"I see…" Tobi said understandable and admitted for his own weapon.

As Mosuke gives Tobi the chains, causes the masked Uchiha eye widen for he felt his head was receive information whenever he possessed that weapon.

"I see…" He muttered for another understandable for possessed such a weapon. "You have my thanks for those weapons."

"You're most welcome…and I'm sure that you and I will be such acquaintance." Mosuke replied.

And so with that, as they left via teleportation: Obito/Tobi's Kamui and Mosuke's Corridor of Darkness…

 **(Side-/Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry Anime Ending: I'll be your home – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 00:00-00:16)**

~Don't look back~  
~Don't regret~  
~Time's falling~  
~out of these hands~  
~I'll let you~  
~leave me

~Go on,~  
~You know Home~  
~is always~  
~inside your soul~  
~Where ever you go~  
~Whatever you see~  
~I'll be the place~  
~And I'll be your home~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 73 in Pre-Season 4…in side-story.

Well, that's done, sorry for waiting I have updated newest chapter, while I was busy. I'd been doing some other things while was busy at the moment. It was a long chapter when I had finished it…

Naruto had finally departs to Haven, before coming to Sunnyville. And also he gotten himself an awesome ride, like compare to the original Naruto who also ride motorcycle bike.

Meeting the biological father of Athrun and Mu, along with their uncle as well. Well, you could say about having an early Nov. 1st for special holiday for the dead.

For now, I surely did create a better story chapter if you ask me…

~~~M~~~

I did made own fate regarding for this story, after all, Naruto needed his arsenal for some hunting, except for Kuramasaiga and Mandarin Cyclone.

So, Gaara won't be sure for having that moment accompany with Naruto, he is with Weiss and Blake after all.

Before Michael/Teasle grab Naruto's Kuramasaiga, it's like I seen it before from Old Pinoy shows called: Panday. After all, I did remember that part when that happen after all.

Never thought Naruto acted like Deadpool with a similar scene, and also I did copy the same part during the bridge fight.

And never thought Tobi-Yaza had a good idea uses the reference to TitanFall.

~~~M~~~

I was happen to be gotten the right ideas about having 'Militia' like in Transformers (2007) on Qatar, which there is a settlement had Village Militia group when they're armed with guns and knives for defend themselves for invaders.

I mean, they been using old weapons from WW2 still usable and less produced. Such as like Lee-Enfield, and also less grenades as well.

Until you seen it by now a while ago…

During Blackout's attack on the US SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar, the Decepticon helicopter dispatched Scorponok to seek out and destroy an escaped unit under the command of Captain Lennox.

The next morning, as the surviving soldiers discussed the attack, Scorponok observed their conversation from a distance while hidden in the sand. Targeting Lennox for elimination, Scorponok followed the unit as they made their way to the human boy's village. Choosing his moment to strike just as the men stopped on the outskirts of the settlement, his attack was foiled when Sergeant Epps saw the metal scorpion tail pointed at Lennox's back and shouted a warning. (Well, it wasn't so much a warning as it was a very, very panicked " _WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ " followed by gunfire, but hey, it counts.) The other soldiers joined in the firefight as Scorponok dove under the sand to confuse them before fatally impaling Sgt. Donnelly and dragging him into the sand below.

~~~M~~~

And besides…"Would You Like to Know More?"

When Naruto facing the soldier was from Atlas, named Mason Zakhaev, which based from the two name characters for playable as Alex Mason and Imran Zakhaev, and/or Victor Zakhaev:

During the fight against Mason, because of Naruto had overpowered him unlike Tobi-Yaza's, which with Gaara.

Mason who fires a barrage of bullets with a 1,000 rounds is quite similar from Predator 1987 when until SGT Mac Eliot (Bill Duke) shortly after Blain's death and Mac uses it to chop down half the forest in an attempt to kill the Predator. The ammo pack for the weapon uses an M23 armament system ammo box and cover assembly attached to an ALICE pack frame. These ammunition canisters hold approximately 550 rounds when filled; at the confirmed rate of fire (1,250 RPM) when the weapon was sold, the minigun had a maximum of 25 seconds of ammo.

So…I'm doing my part!

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…or New Story season to be process…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(0).** I will write down the characters of this story when from Sunnyville, which I will have Tobi-Yaza will put up on use of his characters, and well armed men, while I used several weapons from Law-enforcement, while most Gears of War 2-3 soldiers wielded Lancer and Gnasher Shotgun too:

\- Michael 'Teasle' Williams – Leader of Sunnyville, and successor to Theodor Dengel.  
\- Galt – Monkey Faunus, Patrol Sniper  
\- Norman – Human, Mercenary Huntsman Militia and Technician  
\- Carmine – Human, Mercenary Huntsman Militia – Having Carmine born in RWBYverse from Gears of War.  
\- Erin – Human, Mercenary Huntress Militia  
\- Balford – Human, Mercenary Huntsman Militia, and husband of Erin. - My version of Arthur.  
\- Lester – Human, tailor, part-time huntsman, and father of Nathasha - My version of Misha, the father of Yana, I made him as a merchant and part-time tailor.

 **(1).** Think it's from FMA: Brotherhood, for Buccaneer's own Modified 1910 Automail. Which I had Michael needed his own prosthetic. Good thing this is my version about for someone needed a prosthetic if I made my decision for having that arm.

 **(2).** Think to it, it was the Sea Eater from Waterworld. After all, which because of thank to my memories regarding some movie I'd watched.

And it seems that I recognized that reference which Tobi-Yaza did knew that part.

 **(3).** Think of it like in Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius, which because of the mystic forest or something like that regarding about the Ninja Gaiden/DOA Xover with Naruto about having a maze illusion for the Hayabusa Village.

After all, there is a maze system that most of the player needed to get through, while getting lost, and also if I remember correctly? It has to be from Golden Sun.

 **(4).** Sunnyville gotten their own battlecruiser space ship for their own for having a Minotaur-class. So Baron is a fine name for the ship.

 **(5).** Atlas-class chassis of the Titan maybe a good for balance. And I knew Ogre maybe the best choice for having tons of shield, and I will make my own Atlas with Vanguard-class chassis once he'll upgrade it, soon.

 **(6).** Same way C. Naruto as Kurosaki, while Naruto's alias is Ichigo.

I love the way making alias names for sure. And I'm missed my favorite anime at the time.

 **(7).** It was the concept bike of Cloud's Fenrir, which it was polished black and gold.

I REALLY love that bike that owns by Cloud. After all, I did wanted Naruto for having his own bike just like the FIRST Naruto in the manga.

 **digbycountyriders blogspot com/2011/10/cloud-concept-bike html**

 **(8).** Renamed from Mason Brock, thank to have Zakhaev name from the antagonist from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.

 **###** **Major Mason Zakhaev** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Sawed-off shotgun

= Assault Rifle

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **(9).** It was a Chakra shield that just like when Chiyo create her prosthetic arm that had chakra shield is used. Which this shield is now powered by the Isobu, the three-tailed turtle when Haku give huge chunk of the chakra.

 **(10).** I looked over regarding Naruto rides a motorcycle bike unlike to the first mange of Naruto. It was an awesome bike as Fenrir and Crimson Kurama.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **Team-in-standby** **(** **? ? ? ?** **) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Michael 'Teasle' Williams** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= 2x Snub Pistol

= Boltok Pistol (Backup)

= Retro Lancer w/bayonet

= Gnasher Shotgun

= Prosthetic Arm: Mad Bear (New) - Is a lightweight prosthetic arm for use in combat. The fingertips have been sharpened and hardened with the use of diamonds. – from Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

= Chain-sword – from Warhammer 40k or Space Marines.

= Combat Prosthetic Arm: Crocodile (New) – It is heavyweight prosthetic arm for use in combat. It has chainsaw and clamps that could rips a throat of a beowolf or Ursa that just like a crocodile. – From Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= Breck 'Betty' Willaims (Daughter)

* * *

 **###** **Erin Yeager** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Hack Machines – Similar to Nano-suit 2.0 ability, and combine with Upgrade from Ben 10. Not to mention I neglected to notice that just like Rattrap in Transformers: Beast Machines that overwrites the system of Tankor (aka Rhinox).

If Tobi-Yaza did used the similar ability, just comment it to review it.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Dual Scimitars

= Bow with quiver of arrows.

= Breechshot

= Vanessa – A reprogrammed AP-290 is now under Erin's command. Now modified with Titan Chassis Stryker-class: Ronin.  
Arsenal(s): Leadwall Shotgun, Sword, Shoulder-mounted Blaster, Missile Turrets  
Abilities: Arc Wave, Phase Dash, Sword Core,

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= Balford Yeager (Husband)  
= Adalwolfe 'Adal' Yeager (Daughter)

* * *

 **###** **Norman** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Snub Pistol

= Lancer Assault Rifle w/ chainsaw bayonet

= Gnasher Shotgun

= Combat Knife

= Boomshot Grenade Launcher

= Torch Bow

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Lester (Misha)** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Snub Pistol

= Lancer Assault Rifle w/ chainsaw bayonet

= Rocket Launcher

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** That was Michael's Heavy Combat Prosthetic Arm from FMA: Brotherhood.

The **Heavy Combat M1913-A** , more commonly known as the "Crocodile", is a combat-based prosthetic arm specialized for use in cold-climate areas. The Crocodile has no digits, and is instead a large chainsaw with a jaw clamp. Like all cold-climate automail, the M1913-A is made of carbon fiber rather than combat steel, which helps prevent frostbite. The exhaust system from the chainsaw also helps to prevent frostbite on the wearer's connecting nerves. This allows the wearer to go on longer missions in the cold that would not be possible even with other types of cold-climate automail.

\- Although Buccaneer is the only character seen who wears the Crocodile model, it is apparently well known among those who work with automail, due to Winry Rockbell's excitement over seeing one.

\- The Crocodile's exhaust system allows the wearer to spend more time in cold-climate areas than if they were wearing the Mad Bear G or any other carbon fiber model. This fact is left out of the anime, presumably for time.

\- The Achilles heel of the M1913-A is that it has no digits, and therefore cannot function as a hand. This makes it unsuitable for casual situations and leaves its wearer in a vulnerable position if it is damaged in such a way that is ceases to function.

\- The model number of both arms worn by Buccaneer( the M1913-A as well as the Modified M1910) is very similar to that of the Colt M1911 pistol.

 **(W2).** It was from Dead Rising, having a Chinese M1-L1 Triple-pulse rifle, which I know that it was prop futuristic weapon. That carries 5.56x45mm NATO rounds

Among the modifications that have been added by the film's armorers are thumbhole stocks, large flashlights and claw mounts fitted with some type of red-dot reflex sight, as well as the rotating barrel assembly. Notably, the weapons do not actually fire through the rotating barrels at all; they are fitted _around_ the real barrel of the Calico.

The assembly is powered by a small electric motor linked to the trigger so that when the guns are fired, the barrels will spin. The enormous muzzle flash of the Calicos (probably generated with full-load blanks) usually obscures the fact the guns are not really firing from any of the spinning barrels, but in several scenes it is possible to see where the muzzle flash is really coming from. Some of the screenshots below illustrate this.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 335+ favorite(s) and 322+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Side-Stories of Post Failed Fall of Beacon; Part 6: Sasuke's Journey'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/4/2017/5:58am

 **Finished** : 4/14/2017/11:25pm

 **Published:** 4/15/2017/12:00am-12:08am


	74. C: Side-Stories of Post FFoB Part 6-1

**Chapter 74:** Side-Stories of Post Failure Fall of Beacon; Part 6-1: Sasuke's Journey; Search for Itachi and Path of Uchiha's Redemption and form a Bond; Meeting the Ancestor(s) and Revelation(s).

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** The aftermath for Sunnyville is no longer being persecuted by the Atlas Military, which they are all pardon for crimes to committed, as long as their journey towards to Haven is only lead to find some answers…

Now…a certain Uchiha Avenger had his journey with 2 of his own companions, searching for his brother for the score he had settled, and be sure that he will be meeting up with him, very soon…

Until then he will encountered his brother as long as he will be, just being choices that he had made…

Lastly…meeting past lives of the Clans…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto U. x Ruby R. x Yang X.L.]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]

 **Noted:** I adjusted this list, which better then formed it up.

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Gai x Faunus OC], [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko], [Ino x Sai],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71.

I'll updated until the next chapter…

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 74 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[I declared this story is a side-story, which of course for during the Pre-Round One Arc. So, the Vol.4 stories will be prepared for until as you know it…]

Well…this is the new chapter, which of course that when comes for having have time for sure…

Before that, Naruto did meet the biological father of Athrun and Mu when the Day of the Dead is arrived. After helping the people on the settlement called Sunnyville when he, his older counterpart and brother C. Naruto (Arashi and/or Kurosaki), Jing, and Yasha.

Meeting the parents of rest of Team (B)AND and (P)LT(M). I did gotten a idea based from DOOM 3, Gears of War (1, 2, and 3), and Quake 4 which having small amounts of arsenals.

Now…afterwards, Jing D. Hayabusa discussed with Ironwood about regarding the Winter Maiden, which she is still remain on Atlas without the enemies notice…

While the Spring Maiden on Anima is still unknown when Qrow asked his sister Raven about her, after all, hope that if Qrow will tell her about her daughter deflowered, and also Summer's daughter Ruby.

Naruto had gotten himself a ride, for having a twin-brother of Fenrir bike, Crimson Kurama. It's a good idea for having named after his tailed-beast that sealed within him is dead. Well, he sure that Naruto did help everyone on Sunnyville.

Mosuke Zweichi given a Tobi, aka Obito Uchiha the 'Claws of Hades', it's the first time an Ninja took possessed a Olympian weapon. Unlike the chains that fought with Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father and Kushina's wife.

Now, next is that I needed to cool my steam for I was completely irritated one of Tobi-Yaza's story in SSGN. I did chill after all…so I will have my time until then…when I brought up his name…

Well, I still had time to think more ideas with reference…and maintain…be sure to review this…

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** I guess so; Naruto cannot turn his back on anyone who needed their help, after all. He did surely excited and getting some troublesome situations, and so which I did had to do.

And what did you think of Naruto's bike? Is it awesome having a bike like in the FIRST Naruto rides a bike.

 **ipaznokas1 (Pinned):** Thank you; after all, I did have started this story since chapter 1. And I had tons of words on this story.

 **A raging Ghost (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Well, it is; which if you read for 100k words on each chapter within hours. Yeah, I did went a bit overboard for come up new ideas. So, I decide for create a sequel when the time comes…

 **TeenageVampachu (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Yeah, this story is better, and thanks for compliment for this chapter. – March 5, 2017.

 **xhopex (Ch1) (Pinned):** Thank you for your compliment, but i cannot clean up the mess I had made. So, its okay if it is hard to read. Hope you'll understand.

reveals his eyes of a toad with orange markings around his eyes, which happens to be he entered the Sage mode.

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

4/15/2017/7:19am – Now, at the recent time if I won't forgetting that I will add some soundtrack for this chapter…hope that things might interesting to take…which considered redemption…

4/16/2017/3:41am – Seems that I will had Sasuke will learned a new powers and skills while on his journey. After all, which because I gotten the right ideas based from my favorite games and recent that I had come up with.

4/20/2017/2:40PM (Adjusted) – I had made announcement regarding something for the future chapter:

Within next year, if consists a post-event about Salem's defeat and along with Kaguya is re-sealed once again, and then Akatsuki had pay their crimes? So Naruto and the others will made a homecoming on Hidden Leaf on the world of Ninja: Elemental Nations, along with everyone else.

I was hoping that it will be like time-skip in 2 and half years that most of everyone does about wondered how their friends and families on the Hidden Leaf? Well, after Naruto, Gaara, along with the rest of the Rookies will brought Team RWBY and JNPR.

As for my OCs; I did had them get prepared, while topaz3's OCs, which hope that things will be quite what it takes…

So…I will had time to get the newest story regarding the homecoming…

As for my versions of Tobi-Yaza? I'm sure that they'll accept for curiously and interesting on the world where Naruto and the others came from. Because of Theodor Dengel (aka Francis Legend).

4/22/2017/5:20AM – During my recent time, I had caught something in the eye for it had been over 13 years until 2004-to-2017.

It was the Season 5 of Samurai Jack! It has been years that I haven't watch the newest season lately, but now that Aku's tyranny still over 50 years. And besides, I did catching up some for sure that had new ideas to come up with.

So…now, here is the sequence for Season 5:

 _Fifty years have passed, but I do not age. Time has lost its effect on me. Yet the suffering continues. Aku's grasp chokes the past, present, and future. Hope is lost. Got to get back—back to the past. Samurai Jack._

 _— Jack, in the opening sequence_

When I first watch some spoilers for each scene? The rated of the series was now M? There will be death of character(s) such as Scotsman, himself, turns out, turns spirit due to Celtic Magic of his sword.

Killing such as slit throats and gores when I'd first seen it, can't believe how it is a final season. And also 'dirty' words too.

Now…Jack had lost his sword during Season 5 starts?

According to the new info; the sword is currently in a pit during Jack's unknown battle. Originally, this is the only weapon Jack uses to fight most of the time until he's forced to use other high-tech weaponry after losing the sword.

Until Jack is been through a lot during his travels without his sword for over those years, wearing a samurai armor and high-tech arsenal is his only option to survive. Not to mention he had gotten hallucination that hunted his mind for he had forgotten and forsaken his honor and the people to save.

Jack cannot turn his back on others…so he did…

So…until a strange samurai horseman who hunted his mind for some time…and I wonder why…

Now, he did encountered new enemies such the 'Daughters of Aku'.

I maybe spoil the scenes about Jack's travels…and I'm sure this is a new interests after all when I first watch Samurai Jack on Season 1-4.

I hope that I can watch the new season for now…

4/23/2017/11:36PM – Finish watch the new episode of RvB Season 5. Turns out, those guys on first episode WASN'T the Reds and Blues? They're imposters! You want to know why?

Tucker NEVER use a Sniper Rifle, I mean, he did wielded a Battle Rifle and/or DMR, but he always wielded a sword like the 'Great Key'.

And Sarge never wield a Railgun, he also ALWAYS wield a shotgun, whenever he wants to blast them into the face.

So, I had suspicious about those guys were imposters after all, but their weapons were wrong that they had wielded.

Until some random FOTUS soldier wielding a Covenant Type-50 Sniper System, came around.

The next episode will be Chorus, it's been some time when the last stand between the Reds and Blues against Hargrove's forces.

But…there is one person during the last stand…Locus…

Haven't seen Locus after Felix's death, wonder where is he?

Well…better find out if I don't want to spoil it, while I was busy writing my story.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Desert Punk Into – Sand Mission – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:18)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared, before the camera pans up:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

~I am the one~  
~Pushing on ahead just like you, yeah, yeah!~  
~Won't you please, hear me now?~  
~And give a name to the demon in the desert ~  
~You can't help, but clench your teeth~  
~As your heart starts to tremble from the heat~  
~Now stop it~  
~It'll only bring destruction~

~Let's do it~

~I, killed an angel~  
~The time has come to stand and be strong~  
~It's a sad history, hidden in a big story~  
~That is the mystery~

~There's no way, That'd I know when~  
~Never have I glanced~  
~At what tomorrow holds for me so~  
~I just keep moving on~  
~Living till the moments gone~

~Forever just me~

~My mission~

 **(Instruments: 1:19-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _Naruto saw Ironwood's dropship left into the distance, as he turns to the armored skeleton._

 _"By the way, thanks, um…" Naruto began, he had never met the man before Cecil, especially the other he came out of nowhere._

 _"The name is Theodor Dengel, aka 'Garnet Knight; also the biological father of Athrun and Mu." He introduced happily._

 _"Wait, so you're Athrun's dad?" Naruto asked, he wasn't expecting the father of the teleporter such quite acquaintance._

 _"That's right, I have no problem repeating, it is a thousand times if I had to." He said smirked, before he gestured at Cecil. "And also you're already met Cecil."_

 _"Yeah, it was what he told you about what happen on Vale." Naruto replied._

 _"Hm, point taken, seems that I did told the rest of your team to carve their names next to mine, so we can all be here." Theodor stated, explained._

 _"Something like that…I mean, it's just that…I'd heard about you're the most fearsome man, but you're not 'that' scary." Naruto said._

 _"The truth gets stretched a lot when you're labeled as a wanted fugitive. Now come on, kid, let's get going with everyone else and celebrate…But, you might needed some new clothes…" Theodor said._

* * *

 _"Be sure that come and visit us." Erin told Naruto for wanted to visit on the future._

 _["No worries, I shall be the one guarded your compound."] Vanessa stated._

 _"Me and my friends will, and thanks." Naruto appreciated._

 _"Whenever you see them? Tell those brats to come home." Michael/Teasle said with a smiling 'ordered' (meaning requested) Naruto and his companions to get their children home, 'forcefully' (safely), meaning that he was 'been' sarcasm for wanted Mu and his group returns._

 _"And also get Athrun to pay attention on them for god's sake." Balford added._

 _"We'll do that, which it was all I can." C. Naruto stated replied._

 _"And wait for my forces will arrived and told them what to do." Jing instructed to Michael._

 _"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind about your soldiers." The Michael appreciated._

 _After saying their goodbyes, as they starts the engines of their respective bikes, and then drives off to the town to take the ferry to Anima on Mistral, and hope that how Naruto's friends had grown once they will be there as well._

 _But mainly out of everyone, Naruto had hoping to see his lovers and he was thinking of explicit and innocent things to do once they'll going…_

 _"So, do you think my girlfriends will be alright considering one is with JNPR, Raphael, Bonnie, and Anthony on the path and the other is at Patch for her training?" Naruto exclaimed._

 _"Don't worry, Naruto!" Jing replied, while riding his bike in high speed. "I's sure that we will met them as we know it."_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==With Sasuke Uchiha, Months Ago==**

 **(Battle Realms: Dragon Theme - The Dragon Returns – Starts)**

As the scene opens on a view of Sasuke who walked around the ruin tunnels that where the train suppose to during the 'Breach' Incident, who is accompany by Exel Frost: Operative No. XII (12) and Vance Dellaton: Operative No. X (10), thanking Jing who happens to be the leader of his secret group.

At the same time when his teammate and brother-figure, Naruto Uzumaki and his co.: Jing D. Hayabusa, Yasha VortexLobo, and his older counterpart/brother C. Naruto 'Arashi' Uzumaki-Namikaze.

The moment that the term 'be gone for month(s) of training, depending on how well he use the time for improved his strength', Sasuke began using his time to go hunting and training like he always wanted, he will proceed to Haven, once meeting up Naruto and the others such as his team.

While Exel and Vance did help him to become stronger, after Sasuke obtain the sword was forged from the metal on Remnant and also looked like his counterpart's Sword of Kusanagi, it was created by Naruto's older counterpart from another Elemental Nation.

For starters, Sasuke had decide some majority of his technology and equipment was sealed in the storage scroll, because of in order for him to train in his belief, he needs to be tempted away from any to all distractions.

Until then, Sasuke made his narration for his journey:

 _'I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of Uchiha Clan…the night my brother Itachi massacre my clan and family on the world of Ninja…The Hidden Leaf Village, Elemental Nations…'_

 **==Sasuke's Flashback – Starts==**

 _A young Sasuke was knell down, looked in bad shape in his weak state, mentally and injured, at the outside, on the streets of Uchiha District, seeing Itachi was crying at him after he struck him with a kunai, when he made a getaway, seeing his headband was on the right-side of his forehead, seeing his expression looked regret._

"It's been years, after my clan is massacre in one night and before coming to the 'World of Remnant'. After I was passed out, when I'm almost caught up with my brother. So until I regain conscious on the hospital in the Hidden Leaf. Before I was becoming an avenger to seek and kill Itachi for his crimes and justice, if I was strong enough to kill him…" \- Sasuke said.

 _The scene of the young Sasuke woke out on the hospital, and then overheard the conversation the hospital staff and then he went to the Uchiha District is under crime scene._

"Afterward…I did train to become strong, until the time had come to kill him…until, I formed a team with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, and a Jonin instructor Kakashi Hatake, who has the Sharingan who belongs to a friend of his…before I made friends and come to this new world of Remnant? I was once brood and anti-social to everyone, like Blake does, while I was used have…'fangirl problems'…" \- Sasuke said, as the last part causes him to chuckle nervously about how pain in his ass for having such so-called 'demons' chasing after him that almost getting himself eaten alive.

"Well…with that 'problem' is LONG gone, I had nothing to go back to my old village, I should had left and took everything that belongs to my clan, so that the villagers will whine like annoying idiots what they say about having their 'saviors' or 'gods' had left, if most of the fellow ninja of the Leaf felt that seeing the second Madara Uchiha also left the village like before, history repeat itself…except for Beacon? Well, just a few about 85% to be ensured if will end up like in Hidden Leaf, I was kinda admit that being educate on the famous school of huntsman and huntresses will be protectors…"

 _Sasuke adding that statement, looked relief about the word 'fangirls' and scoffed about those parts for 'esteemed' Civilian Council had pushed and spoils him to became their lapdog of theirs and 'restored' his clan, but that wasn't helping those fools being push around._

 _Lastly he was relieved for doing his own path for being a Huntsman._

 _Seeing the images of the time with Team 7 for numerous missions and training, and then last part on the final battle between Naruto and Gaara._

 _Sasuke continued, recalled that event on 'Invasion of the Hidden Leaf'._

"During the final battle between Naruto and Gaara: They do take all they can to stop Gaara from destroying the Hidden Leaf, when he did had a change of heart for becoming a good person…think of it when Orochimaru was the one who played the Sand as his puppets when the Fourth Kazekage, Gaara's father, he opposed to disguise himself as their leader, murdered the same man who marked me with a Curse Seal that grants me a power…that 'power' wasn't the answer to kill Itachi…"

 _The scene reveals to be the Forest of Death when Orochimaru in a Hidden Grass Kunoichi disguised extended his neck and bite him into Sasuke's neck, until he removes his fangs, until a Curse seal of Heavens appears._

 _The next scene reveals to see Sasuke with a curse seal state with his Sharingan activates, looked merciless with bloodlust._

"It was painful, ever since that I felt how powerful I was…with that corrupted power…is NOT that I was lust with it, because of that, my soul and body had torn apart because of that seal. Until Naruto had managed to save me from the darkness and the curse, before Sakura had stopped me from continue to kill, first; and Naruto stop me from seeking him to Vale, and then remove that 'power' is no longer messing around in my mind…I highly gratitude them for push me away from the darkness…" \- Sasuke explained.

 _Seeing the images of Sakura embraces him from behind to plead to stop, and Naruto beats him, overwhelmed from going to the city of Vale on the landing pad._

 **==Sasuke's Flashback – Paused==**

 _'Until I learned about my father and my clan had declared coup d'état on Hidden Leaf since my brother was been ordered by the Late Third Hokage, who made sacrificed to protect the Hidden Leaf, along with his old comrades of his: Homura, Hoharu, and Danzo; that when Itachi protect village when he made a rogue ninja, for carrying out the massacre…ever since that my clan was also part of the founding besides the Senju Clan, along with the Uzumaki Clan…'_

Sasuke continues walking along with Exel and Vance, though the subway tunnel, pushing forward towards to their destination.

 _'Which until then, when both the clans: Senju and Uchiha still feuded for many years…until then when I'd read the history about Hashimaru Senju who made the first Hokage in history to be the chosen village leader over Madara Uchiha…and until I'd read about Madara left the village for when he felt he was trying to dominate both himself and our clan…'_

Sasuke gotten a mental image of Madara was stand being left behind, seeing the rest of the clansman turn their backs on him, for being defied.

 _'Unable to persuade his clan to join him, but they did turn their backs on him, and so does when Madara returns for fighting with Hashirama with the Nine-tails that he controls with the Sharingan of his, according to it about the Mangekyo can control a tailed-beast…that eye was curse to me and my clan for years…which when Madara Uchiha defeated in the 'Valley of the End' where the First Hokage gain victorious…'_

 **==Sasuke's Flashback – Resume==**

"They hope after the battle between two would be at peace…but they were far from it…the second Hokage, Tobirama, the brother of the First Hokage was weary of the my Clan, and believe they could not fully committed to the village's best interests such as Madara does… To that end, The Second Hokage formed and created the 'Military Police Force' which he left my clan in-charge of. It was meant to serve as a sign of trust and good faith, but many of my clansman treated it as if they village was excluding them from the affairs of the Hidden Leaf."

 _The scene reveals to be his father along with the members of the Police Force, with a symbol of their Military Police Organization was a (dark aqua) four-point star with the crest of the Uchiha Clan embedded into the center and wearing standard Hidden Leaf ninja attire with the symbol of the police force emblazoned on the shoulders instead of the regular Uzumaki crest._

"But…we're completely inferior, being part of the actual governing of the Hidden Leaf…I learn from my older counterpart when I had my thanks to Sakura's counterpart, Sakuya, implanted my new eye that happens to be belongs to my 'older counterpart'. A few members such as one of our clan member named Setsuna Uchiha, also came to believe that this was the true motive behind the organization, and tried to rebel as a result. We Uchiha Clan needed to keep our emotions in check when Lord Second, Tobirama will suspicious about our behavior, and have they benefited the village at the same time."

 _The scene changed into a building, which happens to be the headquarters of the Military Police: Leaf Police Force, judging their symbol on the top of the building._

"But…there is an old saying: 'those who crack down on the law are easily disliked'. The more authority a certain group has, the more conceited can get…and until I realized by now why I act like this? …it was clan's 'Curse of Hatred'." \- Sasuke announced.

"It all began the members of the Uchiha Clan have been greatly devoted to love and friendship, and yet, they concealed their affection…like an emotionless soldiers route…when a member loses the object of our affection from family, friend, or anyone who close to, the love is mold into hatred, leaving them driven to do everything in their power to achieve their goals and show their own superiority. This is what happens before an Uchiha awakens their Sharingan…"

 _The next scene for seeing a man which from the Uchiha Clan looked devoted himself into pride and superior, with greed and arrogant, along with Sharingan activates._

"…Then…until the awakening of the Mangekyo Sharingan…I had gotten the memories of my older counterpart contains everything about the evolution of Sharingan…"

 _Until then the Sharingan morphs into Mangekyo with a different design._

"To awaken the Mangekyo, is similar to how a Normal Sharingan awakens by experiencing trauma after witnessing such atrocities like the death of the one close to someone…like Naruto thought I died in the Wave mission…However, the Mangekyo is not something every Uchiha is capable of awakening. Only select few have been able to. Some included Madara Uchiha and his brother Izuna." \- Sasuke said.

 _Until four random members of the Uchiha Clan, as two killed their fellow members and suddenly their sharingan is morph into Mangekyo, until Madara Uchiha and his brother Izuna who has Mangekyo Sharingan after killing their fellow clansman for that power to achieve._

"But, my clan was been suppressed for too long…until the Hidden Leaf Council called upon my brother Itachi for being a spy for both the Uchiha Clan AND the Hidden Leaf. Seems that The Third Hokage tried multiple times for negotiate peace, if I was born first, before my brother does, I would change the clan's future…but Lord Third Hokage efforts were ineffective. It was clear that 'peace' was no longer an option between the Uchiha Clan and the village. And as a desperate move, Itachi was tasked to put down all in his clan. Except for me, I bared the false charge of traitor and left the village to get involved with the Akatsuki organization to spy on them."

 _The scene changes into a meeting hall; Hiruzen, the third Hokage, along with his advisors and Danzo been briefing with Itachi for regarding the Uchiha Clan's coup, which hope that the mission for his brother will carried out._

"Itachi was spy rather than a murderer…he knew eventually he would have to face me…and see that I could be gain victorious…but…he was hero after all, he did carried the burden on his shoulders…he did this to carried out his mission…until Itachi had put a genjutsu on me during the 'breach' incident that forget everything until my transplant had remove it…"

 _Sasuke recalled during the train in the Mountain Glenn on the subway station, when Itachi severed his arm until Orochimaru gotten his goal to possessed his bloodline, before Raven Branwen arrives._

 **==Sasuke's Flashback – Ended==**

 _'But, I really needed to live on and restored the true order and honor to the Uchiha name…but until I made decision for not going back…so…I will made a good deeds like Naruto does for helping the people on Wave. But saving Vale and Vytal Festival will considered a start for gain respect and celebrity for the Uchiha name…so that it is up to me to break that hatred, so I won't end up like the first Uchiha Ancestor who relates to the 'Sage of the Six Paths'…turns out, he was manipulated, and also my clan as well…'_

Sasuke looked determent for sure that he will be prepared to restoring the clan's honor and glory.

 _'Sometimes…my brother did to make an ultimate act of sacrifice for the greater good of the village for the choices he had made… But…I don't WANT to be their own slave for getting restores my clan by pushing me around… I don't trust anyone who from the civilian council…I will not let anyone who had hurt Naruto in the past…if I had made a friend with Naruto…everything would had became a best friends like my mother, and also Naruto's mother…if I didn't know better, '_

That sounded serious for Sasuke will not end up like his ancestors of the Uchiha Clan.

 _'And this time…I will carry on the name of the Uchiha to restoring order of my free will, and not let the world remember that the Uchiha clan will never being fueled by hatred and darkness. But, by honor, and loyalty…I'll be able to lead the way to a new future.'_ He finished.

 **(Battle Realms: Dragon Theme - The Dragon Returns – Ended)**

As his speech of narrating had lasted, as he stops his tracks, and found the location where Orochimaru died, and according to the memory information given by Naruto after his departure.

"Is this the first start for looking for your brother?" Exel asked, seeing wearing his usual gray hooded cloak.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded confirmed.

Earlier ago, within hour(s), Sasuke was waiting for Exel and Vance arrives onto the rendezvous point on Mountain Glenn, before he arrived the ruined city and the grave of the thousand souls, infested by Grimm.

Because of the numbers of how many Grimm were living were high in the area and increasing even more according to Doctor Oobleck, during when he and his team along with RWBY, DYZR, and BAND.

 **==Flashback Started, Earlier==**

 _Sasuke was on a traveling merchant cart, wearing his light-brown poncho for his travels. He was armed with is swords, along with his other tools and items, which he looked pre-caution watching the back of the his client had offered him a job, and exchange for going to his destination, it was an easy task for protection, like on C-rank he was taken._

 _He looked patiently for waiting for arriving his destination, sitting on the back of the wagon, after he departs Vale to Mountain Glenn, so that he will began his search for his brother, Itachi, it is the only lead for left some clues to where he was going, according to Naruto._

 _Suddenly, the cart stops, until the merchant spoke up, informed; appears to be a young kid about if Sasuke recalled about the boy named Inari, he's 8 years old._

 _"Hey Mister, we're here."_

 _"Hn." Sasuke replied, as he stood himself up, and prepared for the journey ahead of him, as he disembarked the transportation._

 _Until Sasuke turns around with his eyes at the distance of the ruined city of Mountain Glenn, until he began towards to the abandon city._

 _"I'm sorry; I can't take you any further. But if would be suicide on my sake." He said looked apology to Sasuke for coming all the way to Mountain Glenn._

 _"It's fine…" Sasuke replied, insisted._

 _"Look, I know you're an huntsman, but you're quite young." He added._

 _"I'll be fine…" Sasuke replied, as he turns his head at the boy. "Now, before I go, you wouldn't happen to sell food, do you?"_

 ** _==Time Skip==_**

 **(Soul Reaver OST: Ruined City – Starts)**

 _Sasuke gotten lucky for had enough to be able to purchase some tomatoes, before his trip was about 1-to-30, and the merchant boy did lucky for have more than one, he needed an additional rations for his journey, before taking out his wallet filled with liens, after all, he had Lambas bread._

 _Sasuke arrives the Mountain Glenn on the entrance on the south-east, which noticing the sign of the name of the city 'MOUNTAIN GLENN', which its covered in black paint-spray on words had said: 'KEEP OUT ! !'_ **(1)**

 _He did traveled all the right in the abandon city, when he had offered the merchant for a ride to get to Mountain Glenn, which it was completely abandon at the moment when the city didn't had much protection from the creatures of Grimm, it was a failure after all, several years passed after many attacks that ended up killing most of the people there._

 _Sasuke survey the area with his eyes like a hawk to prepare to strike; armed with a High-Frequency Sword Chidori Cutter and Sword of Kusanagi, given by C. Naruto/Arashi, along with Shiru and her father Kiyoto who forged that straight-edge chokutou; along with the Fang swords._

 _He was on guard to see if any Grimm will wonder around the ruins on this old city. As he drawn his new sword on his right arm._

 _"I'm going to test out this sword of mine, after Kurosaki-sensei give me."_ _Sasuke stated, giving a credit to Naruto's older counterpart sure did come in handy. "Now…to find a place for rendezvous point for waiting for Exel and Vance…"_

 _As Sasuke began walking to the ruin city of Mountain Glenn onto the streets filled with broken, crack, and gap holes, covered with rubble, weeds, and grass had grown recently, before notice a broken mountain where the Dragon-type Grimm resting, he heard about that dragon can live over a hundred or thousand years._

 _Sasuke was continue observing around the city, see if he needed some safe place for refugee, after all, the former location where his team, DYZR, RWBY, and BAND along with two teachers: Dr. Oobleck and Prof. Port was on the same place, he can tell the distance that it's too far or not to get there to meeting up with Exel and Vance._

 _Ever since when the Grimm who habitat here on this ruin city of Mountain Glenn, even though then the Grimm attacking Vale when they broke through the defenses, until he guessed that there are other Grimm still wondered around the city._

 _With his bionic arm is prepared to load with shurikens between his fingers, and its lock and loaded._

 _*Swish!*_

 _With Sasuke's instinct, suddenly slashes at the side, which appears to be a Beowolf attempt to claw him, that all of suddenly that he manage to cut its arm, causes the wolf-like creature agony for gotten its arm cut, followed by slices its neck that kills it._

 _He had expecting to see a pack of Beowolves that gotten attention from Sasuke, never expect that if he is looked negative or fear._

 _As the body of the headless beowolf collapse, and then began to fades away with a black smoke, and followed by the other pack of beowolves who take avenge their fallen brethren._

 _Sasuke jumps back, and tossing a volley of shurikens in accuracy, which any of them hits, and suddenly explodes when those shurikens were explosives, which he did can able to switch between shurikens on his disposal._

 _Once Sasuke landed on the distance, had no chance to turn back, and then charged straight at them, seeing there are more Beowolves around, as until one of them charged at him, until attempt to pound him, as until it missed, by he jumped over, behind it, and then performs a upper slash that bisected it from behind._

 _As the other is attempts to strike him from behind, then Sasuke quickly turns around and slashed it in vertically upward, before Sasuke looking at the rest of the pack._

'21 Beowolves and 1 huntsman, seems kinda unfair.' _Sasuke thought, before continue to fighting, before he could continues to fight._

 _*Swish!*_

 _"Huh?" Sasuke muttered, notice one of the Beowolves had its head cut off, that startles the rest of the pack, one by one, each Beowolf were killed without a sound, which thought 'someone' was here while fought the beowolves. Noticing seeing a slashing motions came out of nowhere._

 _On Sasuke's mind, there is something strange and looked familiar by judging each Beowolf were slain one by one, as he did suspicious about those certain attacks, while most of the pack was completely confused about where that strike coming from? Until the raven-haired huntsman avenger had recognized those patterns, before he activate his Sharingan._

 _"Those movements…I recognized that move before?" Sasuke muttered, and until he called out. "Vance? Are you and Exel arrived, already?"_

 _Until suddenly some of the beowolves were drag by a tornado with shards of ice that kills them when they're on the reach of the tornado, which witnessed limbs of the Grimm when the icicle tornado kills them, then scattered around the area._

 _"And that was Exel after all…" Sasuke added, admitted for expecting for seeing them arrived._

 _So, Sasuke continue the fight the fight, which it was not surprised for seven Beowolves left, while Exel and Vance were taking care of their own spot, respectively. As the raven-haired huntsman got his chances and take a high-speed swing at him, but the thing was that Sasuke was able to do some bonus to surrounding Beowolves, as he slices off their limbs in the process._

 _None shall had not escape for their chances, Sasuke continues to dash and slices his way at the remaining Beowolves, before finally everything went silent, and then he flicked his sword onto the side, and then twirls his Kusanagi, and then sheathed into his poncho._

 _*Click!*_

 _At the moment, the remains of the Beowolves were bisected in high-speed._

'Not even a best challenging at this point…' _Sasuke thought, as he turns to see Vance reappeared with his ninjato sheathed, along with Exel who he is on the distance away from himself and Vance, while wielding his chakrams._

 _"I thought I told Kurosaki-sensei if you guys meet me on a rendezvous point, if I mark it." Sasuke stated, jokingly._

 _"Yeah, you did. The explosion was 'your' rendezvous point." Vance replied, sarcasm._

 _Sasuke smiled for gotten his point, as until Exel spoke up, questioned. "So Sasuke, where to?"_

 _"The place where Torchwick had his operation with White Fang that bombard the entrance for the Grimm used the train carts armed with explosives, and blow the breach on the City of Vale on the center of the town… So, let's go." Sasuke replied._

 _Exel and Vance nod for understands, and then Sasuke move forwards to his destination, while following him from behind…_

 **(Soul Reaver OST: Ruined City – Ended)**

 **==Flashback Ended, Present==**

 **(Resident Evil 3 OST: City of Ruin – Starts)**

Sasuke and his co. were arrives the area where Itachi and Kisame had landed before the train will crashed, before went overboard, arriving the ruin city's subway system, its where the train was heading to, and explosion gap holes, its where the creatures of Grimm fell into and/or jumped over.

As the raven-haired Avenger signals Exel and Vance for clues, continuing the search and continue the exploration. To his surprised, there was a lot of them which they were still trying to get to Vale, while it was under heavily protection by the Heaven Federation.

And even if Sasuke is not known for not taking any challenges, even he know when he withdrawn ahead from losing this fight. Good thing that Exel and Vance will train Sasuke for the future if the Akasuki will move the operation to Haven.

Until Exel and Vance got back to him, told the details regarding the whereabouts of his brother, turns out, they left a trail that only leads to the west, if possible for going to Vacuo and then taking refugee to find a abandon warehouse or any abandon buildings, along with subway station, meaning that they're taking to the escape tunnel that this tunnel had, that's where if Itachi and the Akatsuki group were taking to the surface to leave the city.

Decide to take the risk on above ground route, it would be a matter of time until Sasuke reached to the destination. Knowing risking his life to find out more where his brother went.

And so, Sasuke's group continues on towards to the surface.

 **(Resident Evil 3 OST: City of Ruin – Ended)**

 **==Time skip, Nighttime==**

Sasuke, Exel, and Vance were made it out, alive; from battling an Ursa, Creeps, and additional: a Death Stalker. They're lucky that they manage to overwhelmed them, testing out, Sasuke's Flame of Amaterasu that burns through the armor shell of the Death Stalker.

The Death Stalker were struggled to remove the black flames which its un-extinguishable. Afterwards, the scorpion-type Grimm died from the flames, until Sasuke put it out, which thank to his control over the black flames which able to put out the fire.

Until they found a different path that possibility had lead to his brother Itachi.

Upon nearly to left the ruined city; Sasuke, Vance, and Exel made camp, it was past nighttime; they looked exhausted from the slaying Grimm. Good thing that Vance and/or Exel brought Medical supplies while Sasuke didn't bother buying any proper medication supplies, before leaving his journey.

Well, knowing what they say, scars are the 'proof of the healed wound', until he will recovered from his chakra to shields him like aura.

Sasuke was fall asleep on his sleeping bag, along with Exel, and then Vance was taking night-shift on the tree he had climbed for a look-out, for Grimm will come near.

On Sasuke's dreamscape; He had something on what he was dreaming, that drifts himself into…

 **==Entered Sasuke's Mindscape==**

"The hell…? Why am I in this mindscape? Did Naruto give me that such a mindscape?" Sasuke wondered, before he arrive his own personal mindscape, standing alone on a battlefield: the battlefield was barren and desert. No person was around other than him.

Then Sasuke saw something into the sky…A Red Moon.

The moon co-incidentally had the shape of a Sharingan on it. Only it had ripples on it and had nine tomoe, three on each ripple line.

Then Sasuke saw a man standing there in the far off corner. He had long brown spiky hair that was tamed and came down all the way to his back.

He wore a white hakama and haori which had the design of nine magatama on the collars of it. He had a sword with him on the backside on the right. His eyebrows were cut indicating royalty and had blue markings under his eyes. He looked like an Uchiha. More specifically he had some resemblances to Madara, but not exactly the same mirror image. More like a father or son resemblance.

However, the most striking thing about him, was his eyes…

Crimson orbs with three-tomoe in them.

"Sharingan…" Sasuke muttered, as the man looked at him, and guessing who that man was. "Then…you're…"

"So, you are my descendant…" The man said as he got closer, while Sasuke with a calculative looked at him.

Suddenly Sasuke felt an intense KI came from that man. Which he was remain stand to overwhelmed that pressure of power that almost crushed him that cut off the very air, which needed to hold his breath.

The man stood near Sasuke and looked at him before spoke again, and looked impressed.

"Hmph, I am impressed for overcome my powers…you weren't so weak after all…" The man said. "To think that the offsprings of my line would be so pride and brave, and I am assumed that you have a soul of another… Not to mention, being weak."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the last part. He hates being weak when he was fought against Itachi before seeking Naruto, while on his 3-way date with Yang and Ruby, but this guy really getting on his nerves for calling him that.

"I maybe weak, but I still have a lot to learn, dumbass." Sasuke countered as he keep himself without get into his knee from the severe killing intent that was projected into the air itself.

"Hn." The man grunted with the Universal Uchiha Grunt. Sasuke's statement about this man was definitely an Uchiha alright. "To think you would also have no manners."

"If I was, before, I would have to say anything else I probably wouldn't do that." Sasuke said defiantly. He looked around at the barren wasteland, turns at the man with his eyes furrowed. "Where are we? Better yet, who are you?"

"I already told you that I am your ancestor…" The man argued with a stern look.

 _'Knew it.'_ Sasuke thought, realized that man he was.

"…Though, I am a bit ashamed to admit that my line would turn out to be like this. And don't even get started on the fact that you're mingling with Asura's descendant as well." He finished.

 _'Yup, that's definitely, Naruto's as well.'_ The raven-haired added, before he spoke up. "Now, you're just being weird. So, who are you? Tell me your name. I sure as hell would know someone from my family or if they're related to other Uchiha I know, if I had to guess it right about it was you, after all."

"Ah yes. Uchiha, that's what you call ourselves now. I do wonder how that little skirmish happened. The name of the Otsutsuki must've been forgotten by now." The man said, about the name had long forgotten for centuries.

"Otsutsuki?" Sasuke muttered, as he remembered the name of the legendary beings inscribed on the Uchiha Stone Tablet, that gotten from his older counterpart and C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki: Kaguya, the rabbit goddess. Hagoromo, the Sage of the Six Paths. Rinnegan. All of that was real according to C. Naruto? Then that means.

"You…I knew it…You're the older son of the Sage, aren't you?" Sasuke said to the man who happens to the ancestor and son of the Sage of the Six Paths.

 _"Yes. I am Indra Otsutsuki. Elder son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths. Rightful heir to lead the Ninshu and your prime ancestor. Child." Indra said as his eyes morphed into the three ellipses overlapping each other while a swirl was in the middle._

"Amazing…just as I thought: you're the first one to manifest the Sharingan. The very first Uchiha, then that means… That means…you have some nerves coming here, you backstabbing, cock-biting fucktard." Sasuke said at last part for insulting his ancestor.

He had seen the memories of the ancestor of the Uchiha Clan, he did watched his memories over and over again, and have come to the conclusion that the older son was the Prime Donna of the genetic Uchiha, and he is right for he was hoping for; he won't end up like his ancestor does, so he did. And also this guy reeks of it like a Hyuga reeked of pride.

"Foolish child. Know your better." Indra said with great anger. How dare this youngling referred to him with such a term? And also choice of words had spoken onto his tongue.

"Yeah right, I heard it before. You're basically the guy who threw a hissy fit and fought his younger brother because of your 'daddy dearest' didn't choose you." Sasuke said scoffed, as he looked at the Prime Ancestor of the Uchiha Clan. "The last time I remember is falling asleep so this is obviously a dream. I'd like to wake up, while until tomorrow, for now. If I had said before: it 'was' a mindscape, no?"

"Yes, this is your mindscape, you foolish child." Indra state, confirmed it. "We are in the deep recesses of your mind if you already experience it. I am not even supposed to be here. I came here I have a job for you. No. Not a 'job'. A 'duty'…"

"As if I'm listening to a guy who is a S-Ranked Superiority Sperm Donor Inferiority Complex patient. Speaking to a brick wall would be more reasonable." Sasuke said, not even wanting to look at the guy who is responsible for his clan's idiocy, and also being manipulate by the 'mama's boy'.

Seriously how was this guy the son of the Sage of Six Paths? What a disappointment. Sasuke began to walk away from his Prime Ancestor.

"Enough child…" Indra said with all the authority his voice could muster and it did stop Sasuke from walking away. "I realize that I 'may' or 'may not' have done things that have cursed my entire bloodline."

"Damn right you did, you jerk." Sasuke said off handedly.

"It was because I was….persuaded by someone else. I realize now long after my death, that my father was right. I did rely on too much power. However, I still think it should've been me instead of Asura. After all I was the first born. And Asura, my second born little brother was very dense and foolish. He couldn't tell a fly from a bee if you asked him." Indra said and Sasuke merely looked at him.

"Get to the point. I was aware about you being manipulated by that black plant freak with yellow eyes, right?" Sasuke said, questions to his ancestor for referring to Zetsu that if Indra confirmed it.

Making Indra tensed about Sasuke was aware about he was manipulated, which he confirmed it is true.

"It's true, I'll show you." Indta replied, as he got closer to Sasuke, as he tapped his forehead.

Sasuke had his eyes widen to received an image in his head: An image of a grotesque being that was completely black and had yellow eyes, who could dissolve into the solid ground.

"That's him, alright. That's the 'person' who responsible made you like this and the curse, and manipulates our clan for centuries." Sasuke confirmed.

"Yes, that's the person who manipulated me, and us. He is the reason why my entire descendant line is curse. Be wary of this being if you ever see him." Indra explained.

"His name was Zetsu, correct?" Sasuke asked, confirmed the name.

The Uchiha Ancestor nodded for confirming the name of his manipulator, and he replied to Sasuke to explain everything.

"That's his name. Despite all the praise I received from my father and my followers of being hailed as a genius and whatnot, my mind couldn't contemplate at the amount of trickery and deception he had used against me. In the end: I became nothing more than a pawn for him. And now my descendants suffered because of my rash decision."

Sasuke understand the words of his ancestor for attempt redemption, hope that he will forgive his father for everything that Indra had been through when he was manipulate, along with the Uchiha Clan, and everything in the Shinobi World.

"My job done, young one. I cannot stay her longer. I also give you a 'unique weapon'; a weapon will be served for your journey. When I was aware about my father's reincarnation gives you my chakra in additional to the one that already clings to you. You are my transcendent after all, so you should be able to use some of the technique I used to. I am not as horrible as I seem as you, yourself, are a reflection of who I was or rather truly am. Do not fall to the hatred inside you, Sasuke Uchiha."

Suddenly, his body began to fade and the moon became white again.

"I will…Lord Indra." Sasuke appreciated. "But there are some questions I would like to ask."

"I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. I am merely an astral form. I died a long time ago. My descendants carried my hate. But…I leave it you, child. I hope you can remedy us of the mistake I made out of jealousy and hatred. Redeem my line and I will be forever grateful to you." Indra said before he was slowly disappearing. "Also…I was aware about you being my descendant was transported into this world when you're standing before you with my brother's descendant."

"I was drag in on that portal, after the fight between you referring as your brother's descendant and the host of the One-tailed." Sasuke replied, shrugged; explaining to his ancestor in short version. "So I decide not go back to my old world because of if they wanted the clan back to revived. On this world of Remnant: I will made the Uchiha name a better with peace, so that there will be no hatred and jealously. I will redeem the clan for everything that your actions had done."

"I am glad to hear your words, Sasuke." Indra appreciated, slowly disappearing. "Listen to my words closely, child. He who knows how to love must also bear the risk of hatred. You have that hatred in you as well. Don't make the same mistake your predecessor and I made. But remember, these eyes that we have are our pride never forget who you are. It is proof we are the sons of the Sage."

Before he finally disappeared with the final words of Indra spokes up to Sasuke, so he can give a best of luck for his journey.

"It's up to you now, Sasuke Uchiha. And same goes with my brother's descendant. So you and him will must work together to stop it."

"Well, that happened…" Sasuke muttered, as he raised his left palm, until the black moon glows in purple light. "Looks like he realized his mistakes were too late. Damn that ancestor of mine, leaving me his burdens."

Suddenly, he felt a pull and then…

 **==At Reality==**

Sasuke shot up from his sleeping bag, before quickly drawn his shurikens on between his fingers drawn out, as he saw the sun is rising up, before notice the color is starting to change, which he felt his skin is cold cause by the wind, and notice the bonfire is out, leaving only few small sparks of the burning wood is charcoaled.

"Sasuke, you're up, already?"

Sasuke quickly turn his head to see Exel, before he changed his shift from Vance, seating on the tree.

"Yeah…I'm up already." He replied, as the shurikens slides back into his forearm, and then opens his palm to see his Yin-Power of the Six Paths is still glowing purple.

 __"I also give you a 'unique weapon', a weapon will be served for your journey,"__ \- Indra's voice in his mind about offered his power for his journey.

"A unique weapon, huh." Sasuke muttered, until he turns his straight-edge swords on right besides him.

Until Exel jumped down onto the tree, and told him. "It's your shift, until Vance is awake from his nap, while I will be going to hunt some food."

"Sure, Exel." Sasuke replied, as the Ice-wielding assassin left for his hunt into the forest.

Sasuke's mind thought of which sword will be a good choice, his first choice will be his Chidori Cutter, after all, it was fine sword that Ruby had made, which turns out, having high-frequency cutting power, and it will be it is not his choice to select that sword.

And the other, is the Sword of Kusanagi, forged by C. Naruto, Shiruba and her father. Since that sword is well-made which it was also able to conduct with electricity with his chidori variants? After all, which this weapon is quite unique, is also-wait, 'unique'?

Sasuke thought that statement about his Kusanagi is quite unique, which the fact it's just like older counterpart that took possession by C. Naruto. But there is only one thing.

"Maybe…" He muttered, as he grabbed the hilt of the sword with his left hand, and suddenly, the sheathed chokutou engulfs with purple light, once it fades, which appears to be it remain the same. But, do not judge it its cover, as he grabbed the sheath, and then draw it out, causes Sasuke tensed for seeing the blade.

It has a glowing dark-purple straight-line hamon on the edge of the sword. Which give the sword a better than, any sword that compare to Chidori Cutter.

"So…this is what Lord Indra was offer me his chakra and also my new sword's upgrade." Sasuke said to himself about Kusanagi's new form. "Hm…I would like to call it: **Sword of Kusanagi: Indra**. Named after my Prime Ancestor of the Uchiha Clan, the sword will bring redemption for my fallen clan." **(W0)**

With a smile on his face at the purple-lined chokutou blade, and then he sheathes back in place. As he stood up onto his feet, and then went to the open space for practicing his new upgraded sword.

 _'Well…I wasn't expecting a Kusanagi having this upgrade, and nice one for adding 'Indra' for the name. that's a nice ring to it about named after our ancestor.'_

Hearing the soul of his older counterpart that Sasuke had commented, which surely before he was aware about meeting the Prime Ancestor of the Uchiha Clan.

 _'Hn. I did met our ancestor, he did grant me his power and also a new sword that infused by his chakra.'_ He mentally replies to his older counterpart.

After all, he did have time to master his new sword, after all. Which what his sensei Kakashi would say: 'Looked underneath, underneath'. Meaning that it had a special ability that left by his ancestor Indra.

 _'The time will come…'_

Sasuke was startled by the voice of Indra onto his mind about how being told regarding his sword, and so, which he will prepare for anything, once the journey continues…

After all, he will be facing some enemies that coming this far for sure…

 **==Time Skip==**

Sasuke and his co. finished their breakfast, and packed everything for continue his journey to the west where searching for Itachi.

Until then Vance and Exel was aware about Sasuke's new sword, which compare to Dragon Sword of Jing, their supreme commander and leader of the group, so which they gave them some time for having this training.

Now, during their travels, Vance and Exel had started to train Sasuke the way of their skills, after all, since the raven-haired Uchiha did amazed about the two members of Team XEVZ (Xevoz), during he watch the match.

During their training, Vance informed them about there is a village on this direction, about south-west, wasn't far, so they will be staying there for tonight, if possible for if there is a job that Sasuke will be taken, as a Huntsman after all.

Now Sasuke, Exel, and Vance were walking on the dirt road of the forest, before put on their hoods, which they keeping going as long as they're going, Sasuke's strength is started to improved, once arriving the town, so continue their training.

Once they arrives the fork road, which onto going to the right is only lead to the village.

"Run! The White Fang are coming!"

That caught the group tensed, until they saw a man run for his life, being chased by two members of the White Fang armed with swords and guns towards to the town, riding bikes that Vance informed that they didn't expecting the White Fang was attempt to raid a village, rather than a Grimm.

Until the White Fang bikers stops, until one of them spoke up.

"You're no villagers. Kill your share of humans and I'll find you a place in our ranks of White Fang."

As he said to the group, as grabbed the handle of the bike and twist it causes the engine roars, as the two rides off to attack the village.

Leaving Sasuke and his group standing, as the latter think for what choice he made, which he needed to redeem the Uchiha's name and honor.

"So…what are you going to do?" Vance questioned to Sasuke, being now a group leader for his journey, waiting for him to making orders of his decision.

Sasuke haven't gets decide what he would do once he will continue his search for Itachi, but circumstances had conspired to force a choice upon him:

Should he protect theses helpless villagers by attacking the White Fang who terrorizing humanity, until sparing one of the White Fang for interrogating about the whereabouts of Itachi Uchiha.

…Or…

Should he help the White Fang keep these peasants to their place? To take him and his group where to find the whereabouts of Itachi Uchiha.

No doubt Sasuke's actions here will dictate the future for saving humanity, or harming anyone. **(2)**

Sasuke's mind within deep thought, for the choices he made, and until then when he cannot stand there, letting the villagers will die, or joining the White Fang, but as an Avenger, he needed to find Itachi for his goals.

As he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and let it out for he will made his decision, until Sasuke slowly opens his eyes, and declared the answer.

"We must help the villagers…"

That's the choice he made, save the villagers from the White Fang, which the fact that Sasuke will cannot let it to repeat the same mistakes that his Prime Ancestor does, so, the redemption of the Uchiha Clan will be restore into its former glory.

"This is just as I was hoping for when you said that!" Exel exclaimed, as he summon his frost chakrams into his hands.

Vance smiled for Sasuke's choice, he was ordered by Jing and/or C. Naruto about keeping eye on him for his sudden change if the 'curse' is still under his influence will corrupts him. And so, he drawn his Ninjato into his back, and then vanish into thin-air, and then move ahead. After all, he had his older counterpart's soul infuse him, so it's best if the 'Curse of Hatred' will takes over.

"Alright, let's move!" Sasuke began, as he drawn Sword of Kusanagi: Indra for the first time in combat, which his Chidori Cutter had fought many battles recently such as during the Breach incident and slaying Grimm.

As he and Exel sprints in, to see a village surrounds by stone walls, and several of watch tower, until the archer or rifleman were killed by the White Fang who attempt to fire at them, while the entrance had a bell for alarm.

Until small pillars of black smoke that could be seen drifting into the sky…

 **==At the Village==**

 **(AN: The village will be referred to Battle Realms. So, which it is a good idea for having if possible for sure? Which it is a combination of the buildings from Dragon and Serpent, it is a good choice for sure, I mean this village was made of wood, clay, metal, and stone at the moment.)**

 **(Waterworld OST: Smokers Sighted – Started)**

The view of the village seeing couple of fires from a handful of buildings where the smoke was coming from, and the sounds of shouting and gunfire could be heard within. People were fighting, and from what they were hearing, it was getting bad.

Within the village, citizens screamed and fled for shelter. The attack had happened so suddenly that none of them had a chance to prepare, many of them picking up whatever they could use for a weapon to protect themselves and their families while the town's defenders took up arms and quickly joined in.

The White Fang came for getting some resources, turns out they been raid this settlement for dust and supplies. Several people already fallen victims to the faunus extremist group, while homes and shops were destroyed in the process, they had brought the Prototype Atlesian Paladins, it was a big trouble.

One woman and her two children ran down a small alley between two homes, desperately searching for a place to hide from the White Fang raiders that invaded their town.

Suddenly, skipping that stops them in their tracks when they were met with a brick wall in their path with nowhere else to go.

Until one of the White Fang-own Paladin had manage caught up to them, before smashing the buildings.

["You got nowhere else to go, humans."] The voice on the speaker was a male White Fang member being arrogant, who piloting one of the prototypes, armed with heavy duty hardware.

Until raised its arm gun aims at the woman and three children. The woman pulled her children behind her, offering what little protection she could provide as the WF Paladin pilot is about to fire its weapon.

 **(Waterworld OST: Smokers Sighted – Ended)**

*A loud shrieks of many chirping birds!*

Suddenly the pilot felt something on his chest that penetrates right behind his back. He couldn't breathe, all of sudden. Slowly, he glance down to see a blue blade with static sparks of lightning that came out onto his chest, came from being struck right behind his back while in the mech, protruding through its where his heart was, and then throughout into the Paladin.

 **(AN: As for the rest of the OST for Waterworld will be on this chapter which any of you remember that music you (all) listened. About Waterworld Soundtrack: 11, 12, 13, and 14. Well, it will be considered: Attack on Atoll.)**

It was completely skewered, as he looked up to see the display that shows behind the mech happens to see hooded-poncho person.

Chancing a look, the woman opened her eyes and gasped, drawing the attention of her children as they were greeted by their young savior standing behind the mach before them, while the sparks of blue blade sticks out into the cockpit where the pilot was.

Until seeing Sasuke raised his right hand into his bicep, before his palm is engulf with a sparks of lightning that shoots out onto the armor.

Sasuke had uses his Chidori Sharp Spear at pierce the hull of the Paladin, until seeing him places his left arm, and suddenly another sparks of blue lightning discharges onto his hand that connects to, then it launches flows towards the mech who still standing, until it directs to the mech.

Until Exel appears before the mech explodes appeared in front of the woman and child had creating a wall of ice that protects from the blast in front of them, as the woman who seeing another savior come.

*BOOM!*

The WF Paladin blown up, after it went critical…

 **==At Outside of the Village, Earlier==**

Within the outside of the settlement, taking a bird's view on the hill, filled with pickup trucks and jeeps, along with Peterbilt Truck with flatbed trailers loaded with White Fang's Atlesian Paladins. And along with supply truck for refueling the bike's power source and Paladins, along with weapons.

The man who led the raiding as known as 'Deacon', he is a bulldog Faunus, judging his ears on his head, had hair, while the ears were visible, but baldheaded, instead of a mask, but also an eye-patch covered his left eye.

Surrounded by several of his man who in-charged for refueling and resupplies the Paladins' weapons and power supply, which it is loaded into the truck.

He is wearing a White Fang uniform, adding a dark reddish-brown trench-coat with also had a claw marks which considered part of the White Fang.

Along his side was 'Nord', he is also a Faunus too, but also being a lion, which he had only a tail, but a damage one as well; he's blonde, shoulder-length hair, and also wearing a vest over his uniform of his.

They're standing on the center of the village where had the band of faunus destroys everything, if before they started to raid when the look-out sound the alarm for coming here.

As Deacon and his group were raiding the village because they had a Dust Mining operation which owned by this village being share by the Schnee Dust Company, which they had protection, and also lend some weapons for the settlement, until the White Fang breached the gate and raid anything that only to kill the innocents.

After they heard about their leader of Vale's branch, Adam Taurus was crippled by none other than Gaara Sabaku, until they aware about his recovery, and so he left his trusted captains and/or lieutenants while he was away for training for his new limbs, which they been taking roles each until then when any of them were in-charge for each operation.

Once Adam is ready, so far while before he who made alliance with Cinder, a human perhaps, and her group after Blake's deserting the White Fang, along with Late Danzo's ROOT, which had his remnants of his forces during the 'Failure Fall of Beacon' that Cinder had failed, except for Beacon Academy is trashed, and also Itachi's fraction of the White Fang as well, along with the Akatsuki as well.

And also they're aware about a group who were allegiance with Itachi, before Roman had the human who fond with their kind, and also being adopted by the Mobliz Family, which he wasn't any kind of human who being treated them kindly.

"We will take this town as our new home, outpost and turf in no time." Deacon stated, while seeing them in the distance with his binoculars, this man is wielded a pistol on the holster, which its design is Taurus series, which it is based on original Beretta 92 series like the M9s:

A Taurus PT99AF, it had barrel extension, and the handle of the gun had leather wrapped around the grip of the pistol. **(W1)**

Deacon was on his personal jeep for his mode of transportation: the Kaiser M-715, based on Gladiator Pickup, sitting on the chair with a large umbrella that give him a shade for the sun.

Deacon's personal truck was a Kaiser M-715, which its White Fang variant, that he was standing on the back bed.

Since then that taking roles as raiding group, while the rest on the base for gathering some resources, weapons, and dust.

The WF Lieutenant which being Adam's right-hand man will lead the main base while his leader was training, they're aware about gotten new limbs after the humiliated defeat by Gaara Sabaku, and so which the his right-hand man had left him in-charge keeping things from here for their operation, so that Adam Taurus will ready to have his revenge.

Deacon and his group will raid any village and finding some dust mines around Vale, if possible that if there is, then taking every resource that they had stored.

And also the rest of the members had their role for search and kill any runaway and defector such as Blake and Tukson, who happens to be former members of the White Fang.

Until they heard the machine gun fire that came from the distance, inside the village, while there is a hole on the wall that caused by one of the bomb trucks that they had gotten.

 **==Inside the Village==**

Hearing a loud barrage of gunfire of a machine gun, but heavily, which it was a truck they brought, which it was Quad-Mount system on the trailer for the truck, support by the three WF members behind him for replace and swab the barrel, it was load with a combination of fire and wind dust, which it is highly caliber and armor-piercing that can took down a Bullhead.

It was gunned by 'Chuck', which he is a hellfire gunner for shooting down buildings and huts around the village, and also destroy anything in his sight.

Until it the machine gun stops hearing the whirling sound fades, as seeing the gunner notice it jams for trying to pulls the trigger several of times turns out it was jammed, until slam his fist into his knee, before turns to his comrades.

"Swab it! Swab it!"

Chuck ordered them for fix and reloaded the mounted gun, as one of the WF members who he is in-charge for cleaning up the gun's barrel, as he went to the barrels that it was jammed from the rate-of-fire, with a long swab brush, then slides through, and began to clean it.

"Goddamn! More ammo!"

As the other two members rush in carrying a ammo belt, and loaded more into the box, and then afterwards for cleaning the barrel of the 50 cal machine gun and sweeping the empty cartridges of the Anti-Air/Ground gun.

The White Fang raiders keep attacking tossing a fire bomb, shooting with their guns and while riding their motorcycle bikes, most of the citizens were panic, turns out, 'panic' will attract the Grimm once the White Fang will leave the village and let the Grimm will finish the job.

Suddenly an explosion that came from where the Pilot of the White Fang Paladin was attempt to kill anyone.

 **==With Deacon==**

"Answer me this, somebody. What's that cousin's name on that pilots that Paladin?" Deacon asked his gang.

"Charles!" The group replied, unison.

"Can somebody check on Charles, see if he destroys those supplies with explosives, if it is stored on warehouses? We don't want him to ruin our new territory!" Deacon exclaims, sending the group.

"Don't worry, sir. There's the Hound Team, the search-and-kill squad? They're nearby pn Charles' location." Nord informed.

"Good, if they're human? Kill'em." The Captain of the WF Raiders replies, smirking.

 **==Same Location, Present==**

Going back to the same location where Sasuke killed the pilot of the WF Paladin, dubbed Charles. The group came into investigation while the rest were raiding, which they're total 7 of them, but they are all dog-type faunus'; they're called the 'Hound Team'.

They been searching for any human and defected Faunus hiding with their highly sense of smell; which they're skilled trackers and also kill the survivors or witness for everything if anyone tell the public about this.

Once they arrives their destination, informed by Nord about Charles, turns out, that seeing the remains of the WF Paladin is destroyed, only the legs of the mech remains.

"Shit…Charles is dead!" One of the Hound Team Members exclaimed, due when they smelled three humans who been saved was alive when Charles had died by judging the smell of a new familiar humans appeared and save them.

"Damn! That would mean a Huntsmen had arrived! That damn villager must've slip pass our nose and going to the nearby town to call help!" The Leader of the group stated regarding one of the villagers ran off to get kelp.

"We cut their communications to be sure that Vale cannot send anyone until we heard our failure…it was HUMMINLATING!" Another White Fang member said with outrages, concluding. "Those HUMANS best of us for our humiliations when they had advance technology."

"Not to mention most of our guys were heavily tortured, trying to infiltrate Vale's allies and stole their weapons and technology. But this is outrages!" Another one concluded about the Heaven Federation form alliance with Vale.

"Spit up in two. That way we can track that huntsman who killed Charles. And informed Captain Deacon about Charles is dead." The leader ordered.

And so, they obliged squad leader's command, as they took separate ways, until unaware being watched by Exel who taken the woman and two children to safety, which of course that will attempt to wipe out the White Fang, while Sasuke will took out the Gunner who demolished the village.

Now, as the two pair of dog-faunus were hunt down the huntsman who responsible for killing their comrade, armed with assault rifles on their hands.

"I'm sure Quinn will tell Captain Deacon about by now." One of the White Fang stated.

"You sure about this, Verheiden?" Another member replies to his comrade pronounced Verheiden.

"I'm positive, Connors. I'm sure does…" Verheiden said to another member named Conners, replies positive.

Next location, there is another White Fang Member who pair with the other who splitting up to find the huntsman, while out on search and kill, he became aware of someone or something stalking him through the damage village covered in flames and holes. Despite drawing his rifle, as until he looked around for someone or one of his comrades were there.

"Mikkel, are you still out there!" He called out, aiming his rifle around, and turns to see someone is behind him, and suddenly he heard a sword had drawn right behind him.

As the WF member slowly turns around, and then he tensed that he sensed someone, which had a bad feeling for sudden fate as come.

Once he fully turns around, and notices like someone is standing right in front of him, as until his eyes, then notice seeing something flick a sword on the side, causes his eyes widen.

The White Fang member lifts his rifle at him to prepare to fire.

*Swish!*

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A quick strike, a sword pierced into his chest, since his aura cannot protects him, but ignores his protections.

Most of the members of the White Fang startles hearing a scream one of their comrades, as they rush in towards the location, once they arrived, surprisingly shocked for seeing one of their own died, ambushed, seeing his neck got impaled by a large needle that struck into his neck.

"It's Klaus!" One of the members witnessed their comrade's dead. Even his aura didn't protect him from the blow.

"Damn it! Find that bastard!" Verheiden yelled out, which how some human able to kill their kind without getting detected via smell and/or hears? It was confusing for how a simple man able to stealth-kill in broad daylight.

With their rifles aim at the rooftop and group, this was seeing if there is someone who had messed up with them.

"COME ON OUT, YOU COWARD! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM US!"

Suddenly they heard something drop into the ground causes the members turn its source, which happens to be a rifle that was dropped by one of their comrades.

"Hey, it's Stone's!" One of the members confirmed that weapon belongs to, as he and the others looks around about their member was nabbed and killed by the same person who kills their comrades. "Stone, where are you!?"

As they keep searching, until some of the members step forward to broke the formation to find their missing comrade.

"Stone!"

One of the members turns his sights at the direction with his weapon, until he caught something on his eye and seeing a hooded figure appears with a Chakram into his hand, until quickly turns his aim at which appears to be Exel Frost.

Quickly toss a Chakram at him, that struck him into his chest, causes fires his gun after getting hit, before collapse into the ground.

"Mikkel's down!"

Causes the rest of the members turns their weapons at them and fires volley of bullets at the direction where Exel was hidden, before he steps back into the shades of the shadow.

As the WF members keep firing at the assailant who killed another of their kind, as several seconds later that emptied the clips of their rifles, and then reloads them with newly fresh mags.

Once they finished loaded the newly magazines of their rifles, until several of members switching their range weapon into close-range such as swords (namely scimitar).

Until they saw the same member who accompany by late Klaus was Mikkel, which until the same chakram that struck him was scattered into ice shards.

"Wait a second? I've recognized that weapon." One of the members armed with a rifle, recognized that chakram.

"You sure, Sven; Who?" Verheiden questioned, regarding the man, who happens he had seen him, and never encountered before.

"Yeah, by judging that weapon that struck Mikkel, I'd say it was belongs to Exel Frost from team XEVZ (Xevoz), when it scatters, I'd heard he had a semblance that compare to a Schnee can manipulate ice, without dust. Turns out, we heard about that man was a member of that 'organization' that tries to ruin and humiliated us when they made peace with 'Faunus Rights and Charity Association'. We tried, but we failed, we always failed, that means that we have a Patriot on this town!" Sven explained.

"Damn it! Gotta tell Quinn about we have a Patriot, here!" Verheiden muttered revelation, as he radio the squad leader about the most dangerous group compare to the other fraction which causes humiliation to the White Fang.

"Not one? But there are 'two' Patriots, I didn't realize sooner that was man is specialized in invisibility."

"Correct he is? Not to only two people around entering this town? But also we have a third member with us." Vance's voice nowhere that startles the members, as they react to took out their weapons.

*Swish!*

Until suddenly, a swishing sword that causes the members of the White Fang raiding group attention to see one of their members had slain, by bisecting his neck.

Too late to contacted their squad leader for sure, until a strike had disrupted their moment, along with reinforcement.

"FUCK! Connors!" Sven exclaims, as aims his rifle at the direction where his comrade had fallen.

Until turns out, their sense of smell cannot pick up happens to be Vance's Phantom Skill, which it was unable to being smelled by dog's sensitive nose.

Sven was among several besides Verheiden, as he lifts his rifle fires a volley of bullets at the direction, turns out it didn't hit anything besides the fact most hit his squad mate.

Suddenly, he was been send backwards by something impale his chest, that until pinned into the wall of the building, then dropped his rifle, before Verheiden attempt to help him.

With Sven, suddenly saw something stick out into his stomach, before there is a gap, as he had his hands attempt to remove it, until suddenly something appears out onto the air, which reveal to be a straight-edge blade that pinned him, as Sven was about to remove, until someone appeared before him, it appears to be…Sasuke Uchiha.

"Agghhhhh!" Sven agony realized that he's already dead, when it is too late for remove it, as he drop his head, and arms.

Veheiden was furious for seeing those 'humans' best of their superior race, until he snatched up the rifle that dropped by Connors, and aims his weapons at Sasuke. Turns out, there THREE humans appeared before him.

Even their pride had causes their race a downfall.

"Damn you…you'll pay for that you son of a bitch!"

Until suddenly Veheiden was frozen, couldn't move a muscle when he was about pull a trigger of the dual rifles on his hands. Until his eyes gazed at to see another 'Sasuke' was standing next to him with his eyes stared his, which seeing those red glowing eyes with 3 tomoes on each, spins wildly.

It's like Blake Belladonna, the traitor, uses her shadow clone semblance, leave a clone behind to avoid the hit.

Suddenly, he started to collapse into unconsciousness into the ground, as until Sasuke turns to the other Sasuke, suddenly poof into existence, turns out he use a Shadow Clone Jutsu after the copse of Sven drops onto the ground, due the fact that he learned for himself in self-taught, he did spending time with Naruto, so he can create a 1 or 2 clones, which there is a drawback about how it is a Jonin-level jutsu.

"Thanks Vance. You know that you taught me the parent move of the Phantom Skills." Sasuke said looked grateful for a skilled infiltrator to used the parent Skill.

"Anytime, Sasuke…" Vance appreciated, before he appears out on the air, along with Exel which he did reveals himself out on the alley. "But, remember, the drawback of this move will drain your Stamina, such as Chakra or Aura; if you will remain still while using that technique, so keeping that in mind about that, okay?"

"I will, Vance. I will use that move for my own purpose." Sasuke replied about Vance's advise, until he sense someone approaching their position. "Come on, I'd sense the last member will investigate about his teammates. We'll captured the last, a second."

"Well do, Sasuke." Exel replied, as he and Vance along with Sasuke fade into thin air.

"Mikkel…? Verheiden…?" Quinn exclaimed, arriving the scene after he heard a scream come from his squad, until causes his eyes widen to see the slaughtering.

"This…This cannot be…!" Quinn muttered couldn't belief seeing his squad was killed in progress.

Suddenly, Quinn reacts as he turns out to see a hooded figure is standing before him. Where did he come from? Is he is the responsible for his team's demise?

"Are you responsible for doing this!?" Quinn demanded; quickly drew his pistol and a sword in dual wield, turns out to see Sasuke with his hood on, until had his pistol aim at him.

Seeing the hooded figure while his Sharingan active, remain silent.

"ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!" He concluded, as he pulls the trigger.

*BANG!*

Quinn fires his gun at him; the bullet soared through the air, straight towards to the hooded figure.

*Swish!*

But then eyes widen as the hooded figure draw his sword with lightning speed, father than anything they had ever seen. Quinn was frozen in place as the blade made contact with the bullet right down its center

But for the hooded swordsman, everything around him slowed down. His eyes were on the blade as the bullet began to split in half with its metal just gliding over it. Instead of getting hit by the bullet as the gunner intended, it just got split in half, flying off in two directions, completely avoiding him.

"I-Impossible…" The White Fang member couldn't believe a 'human' can deflect a bullet with a speed that compare to Adam, himself.

Which happens to be Sasuke wearing a hood, which because of he did sure had sense of justice against the White Fang, after all, they needed to know their place for harming many lives, which considered for fixing his Prime ancestor's mistakes in the past, so that the Uchiha Clan will redeem.

Until broken a silence, as the hooded figure spoke up with a scoffed. "You and your leader think about raiding this village, killing many innocent lives…you think revenge will bring everything back where you came for, by hating humans for being push around. You think wipe-out humanity for this world will be only Faunus? What about the humans who made a side with like Roman Torchwick, or Cinder Fall that she and her group made alliance with your leader Adam? Or you White Fang are simply PAWNS for doing their own bidding."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, HUMAN! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Quinn yelled, furiously, as he fires a volley of bullets at him, until seeing the hooded figure deflects them.

As Quinn keeps firing at his annoying human who judging he had making, while keeping deflecting the bullets.

*Shink!*

"Uguuugggghhhhh!" Quinn yelled agony which his shoulder was pinned, as his eyes glaring at him, notice a pair of glowing red eyes with 3 tomoe which reminded of Raven Branwen herself.

Suddenly, his body is covered a discharges of electricity that shocks his muscles within a electrical current through his sword. Once it stops, as he removes his sword, which seeing this man is numb when his muscles are electrified.

"Seems that your Chidori Katana technique is quite went pretty well." Vance comment, seeing that he took down the last member of his squad. "Quinn and his squad were seek-and-kill unit. They did had their orders to kill humans for witness and kill their kin for defection and/or betrayal."

"Yeah, they're like Hunter-nins if I notice the way having different traits of any kind of dog-type faunus, due to their sense of smell like Kiba and Akamaru does." Sasuke stated, confirmed about the group. "And that technique itself, it was first time in battle thank to my counterpart."

 _'You're most welcome.'_ C. Sasuke's voice in his head.

Vance took out a black blank card, and place it into his head, and suddenly vanish engulf a combination of black light with white highlights, as it fades, reveals that the WF member is vanish. **(3)**

"Prison cards, it is quite useful for contain any individual for sure for light in sentence." He explained, shows Sasuke a picture of the unconscious Quinn.

"Cool. That was useful." Sasuke said commented about how those cards were useful.

"Only members of the organization carry them? It is better then your ninja-side counterpart." He added.

"True, true." The raven-haired replied. "Come on, we got the village to save."

 **==Next Scene==**

Until Chuck continues fires at the homes, after fixing the Quad Mounted Guns is fixed and loaded, seeing his face while the controls on his hands, screaming like crazy, while the other two members covered their ears.

Chuck was maniac when comes with Quad mounted AA gun, which because of how it was destructive.

As the destruction keeps going, while the citizens still under hiding with fear and panic, which they had no hope for the villagers cannot fight-back. While the rest of the raiding WF shooting and howling like crazy for destroy everything.

And suddenly, due their ears were deaf while firing the AA gun, until a kunai with metallic string and 5 explosive tags that attached, landed on the front of them, suddenly a piece of paper starts to sparks sizzling, while the smell of the fire discharge dust that covers it.

*BOOM!*

The AA gun blown up; causes two of the members along with the gunner flying from the explosion causes the raiders turns to see their destructive arsenal obliterate.

 **(FF7 - Crisis Core OST: Controlling the Iron Beast (Extended) – Starts)**

Until the area is covered with icicle snowstorm, until Sasuke, Exel, and Vance arrives on the warzone. And then began to slaughter the WF members who terrorizing the settlement.

Sasuke took out a handful of kunais rather than his shurikens, which he will use the same training method when he seen his brother's shuriken training, and then he jumped into the air, and then somersaulted on upside down, spins, and toss one at the direction, followed by the other, before one of the raiders could avoid bike or no bike, until toss more, that that directs them to use the ricochets it that until each members of the White Fang were struck by Sasuke's shurikenjutsu in high accuracy.

He did had memories about when he was kid about wanted to use the same technique that his brother Itachi uses, he did admires him, and used the same thing as always. It was completely amazement for Sasuke can pull it off with that move that Itachi uses during his training with shurikens, uses the ricochets that directs the timing for kunais will on the distance so that can hit its ring pommel.

Causes most of the raiders scream in pain and agony when each kunai got hit, when hearing explosion while riding the bikes that they had rode, even though when they're collide, or crash on the wall, or flips over as well.

 **(AN: Think of it from Itachi's Shuriken Training. Sasuke did used the same thing when the battle on the 'Valley of the End' with Naruto about age 13.)**

Most of the Faunus couldn't believe about those 'humans' did killed their comrades without a second thought, which the fact that they don't like something that raiding the town. Turns out, that humans were pathetic because of how cannot match their superiority for having animal traits.

But…their pride causes them for their downfall for being arrogant…

Once Sasuke landed on the ground, causes the WF riders got their opportunity until he is landed, as they charges towards him, within miles away, while armed with pistols and swords.

 **(AN: The bikes that I used referred to, were** **Carlini Apes Motorcycles.)**

Once Sasuke had landed, until the members of the White Fang within range before they're gathers them surrounds him.

"Chidori Stream…" Sasuke muttered, eyes furrowed and his tone is cold.

A large wide electrical discharged flow from his body that causes the group of extremist faunus shocked when they made contact.

"What the hell?" One of the members of the faunus extremist startled for didn't expecting a new semblance can generate electricity like a certain member of the extremist who also generate lightning.

Didn't expecting the color of lightning is blue rather than yellow; once the sparks of lightning fades, as Sasuke was stood right front of the White Fang raiders.

As one of them gritted his teeth, drawn his sword, and charged at him with a battle cry, while the others followed him. When they were about strikes Sasuke at once, that surrounds him.

Sasuke formed a 'tiger' hand-seal, before inhaled it, and yelled.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

As he shout for called out his jutsu, and launches a large ball of fire towards the White Fang.

There were shouts of panic from the insurgents before they were placed by the screams of pain and agony with the results of shooting flames into his mouth like a flamethrower. Once the flames fades into his mouth, looking over for those who survived the attack, Sasuke saw there are burn marks on the soil, additionally showing some of the bodies were covered in flames on the ground.

Exel slashes the White Fang insurgent with his frozen Chakrams, as he tosses at the nearby member that struck into his chest, and then it returns back to him.

"This is out of nowhere!" Exel exclaimed, as he move his chakrams onto the side, then suddenly his weapons started to spin rapidly and surrounds by a icicle mist, which two chakrams were starting to charged up.

" **Diamond Dust!** "

Exel unleashes a snowstorm that surrounds the entire battlefield. Seeing the results that every White Fang member was frozen in frostbite, like a frozen meat without getting rotten.

*Swish!*

Vance slashes at the WF member that causes him to froze like a statue, while he moves on, until slash another one, followed by toss a kunai at insurgent, then quickly dash at him, give an upper-vertical slash, and then dashes at the next target.

As the scene on each pictures Vance slashing each White Fang had seen; slashing to the left, right horizontal, left vertical, right upward, left downward, spinning right upward, and final horizontal right.

With all members of the White Fang were completely frozen like the first White Fang strikes. Vance flicks his sword into the side, and slowly sheathes it into his back.

" **Tate** …" Vance whispered.

*Clink~!*

The moment the sword clicked back into its sheath, the White Fang grunts hit by the silver slashes burst into showers of blood as their bodies were split wide open.

None of those who had been hit by the sword survived. The few members of the White Fang had witnessed a dozen of the grunts slain by the member of the secret organization in seconds flat, along with the rest of his two companions.

 **==With Deacon==**

"Well, excuse me!" Deacon exclaims, while his fellow members prepared any of the members to refueled and rearmed for their fellow comrades. "Did I say anyone could fight back before the battle was over? Did I?"

"No!" The group replied, unison.

"No!" The other member concluded.

Before Deacon had observing the raiding, before until three so-called 'dirty humans' instantly killed their comrades, considered 'cousins' to the White Fang ranks, he looked furious. Three of them just came out of nowhere and kill more than dozen of his men in mere seconds.

No human should be capable of such feat, besides the Huntsman/Huntress. It's just not possible. They came in a blur and turned those grunts into pools of blood with one fell swoop. Deacon didn't know what happen to 'Hound Team', which if they're dead, meaning that they'll pay for this. Deacon clenches his fist and gritted his teeth at the sight.

These humans need to die, and if a few innocents are taken out in the crossfire then so is it.

"Well, do something! Kill those fucking humans. I hate those disgusting low-lives!"

As several of members of the White Fang embarked the WF Paladins, and then starts up, and march into the battlefield.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

Sasuke three a half dozen of shurikens and landed a few good shots at the members of extremist. He then drew Chidori Cutter, swing them around and bisecting their limbs and chest that kills them from blood-loss that tried to get a jump on him, or his companions while covering their backs.

Exel tossing his chakram at the direction, as he blocked the strike with his other one, until Vance came to assists and stab the faunus into the chest, and then kicks him backwards, before the latter's chakram returns.

"Man, it's like fighting heartless all over again." Exel said, admitted; while with his chakrams on his hands, prepared to fight again.

"Yeah, no kidding." Exel replied agreement; holding his ninjato in two hands.

Sasuke still fighting the White Fang insurgents, after all, which those grunts weren't skilled as the last time when fought in the 'Failure Fall of Beacon', even they using standard weapons and piloting a Paladin which been given provide by Cinder along with Roman, being her shadow without anyone learns about her.

Until the public announced about Cinder and her group that became fugitives because they been plan to destroy Vale, which most of the 3 Kingdoms were concerned about which target that the group will move next?

Turns out, Sasuke learns that Mistral will be their target, just according to Qrow Branwen, the uncle of Ruby and Yang. They're trail leads to Haven on Mistral; it is the only location to find out about this…

Until they heard a huge thud, causes the group turns their attention to see 10 Paladins, armed with teeth.

As Sasuke was about took out his Chidori Cutter, and suddenly, the Kusanagi sword started to pulse causes his hand instantly grabbed its hilt, causes his eyes widen for his hand suddenly move itself, he was about use it for taking out those mechs.

 _'Use…Masamune.'_ Indra's voice in his sword, advised to Sasuke.

 _'Masamune?'_ Sasuke thought, wondering 'who's' or 'what's' Masamune.

Sasuke drawn Kusanagi, and suddenly the sword is started to engulf with purple flames. As Vance and Exel were completely tensed in surprised for seeing something is up on Sasuke's new weapon given by No. XV, namely was C. Naruto.

The sword of Sasuke's is started to extend, then it took a shape of a curved sword. Once the flames were faded, making the wielder's eyes widen for how he gotten a new form of his sword.

 _'So…this IS Masamune.'_ He thought, realized at the sword of his hand had morphed.

It was a long sword, an odachi-type katana; the blade is silver, its design and color of the tsuba (guard); rectangular with stone) and tsuka (hilt) were blue and gold, and entirely black. And the blade's exact length was about 6-foot long. **(W2)**

Sasuke give a couple of swings of his new formed sword, causes by the onlookers like Vance and Exel.

"You're kidding me! Masamune." Vance muttered; disbelieving that that sword is also looked similar alike to one of the ancient weapons..

["HA! You think that long toothpick can destroy any of us with those Paladins we pilot!"] One of the pilots of the Paladin mocking Sasuke's sword.

As the WF Paladin charged at Sasuke, and give a sucker punched at him.

*Swish!*

The pilot was foolish for being underestimated for seeing a simple longsword that slice its arm like paper. Sasuke had appeared in the air behind the mech had severed its arm of the Paladin with a upward swift slash.

The WF pilot was completely disbelief about a simple long sword that could scare anyone, but turns out; it wasn't suppose a simple sword can cut the arm of the paladin.

Sasuke reacts as he followed-up with a swift slashed his sword on a downward somersault that until the pilot could react that turns out that it was too late to dodged, which the Paladin is now been cleave leaving a red hot lining on the center of the mech.

*BOOM~!*

The mech is explode any moment, after the pilot give a final word 'No way…', suddenly the system became overload, and then the WF Paladin destroys.

["THAT BASTARD KILLED OUR COMRADE!"]

One of the pilots of the Paladin furiously, angrily at Sasuke who killed their kin, as most the latter and the other three armed with their arm blasters, and fires a volleys of energy blasts at him.

Sasuke dodges them, jumping in the air, causes the pilots of the AP-290 fires a barrage a missiles at him.

*Swish!*

Sasuke destroyed the missiles with one-swing in deflection, when turns out that it was amaze for he had gotten himself a sword capable morph any forms, which there is more to discovered

Sasuke slices their energy blast in deflection, when turns out that it was amazed for he gotten his new sword form for Kusanagi.

 _'You know what; our Prime Ancestor surely had a taste for katanas? Not to mention when he had been curious about Remnant's weapons and technology.'_ C. Sasuke's commentary admitting Indra's sword, said to his younger counterpart about his ancestor's taste of swords.

 _'For once, I agreed.'_ Sasuke replied, as he landed into the ground, as he activates his Sharingan, as he forms a defensive stance, with his odachi into his hands.

As the Paladin charges in, until the gun changes into a fist, as the pilot of the battle mech will gave a sucker punched on Sasuke, and then suddenly…

*Clang!*

The pilot of the WF Paladin couldn't believe that seeing a simple human was able to block the blow without flinching, seeing that Sasuke overwhelms this machine's strength.

With the WF pilot tried to overpowered Sasuke's strength, until the raven-haired Uchiha pulled the fist up, and then performs a reverse upward vertical slash, that causes it until they bisected into half, until it slides through, and then it explodes.

Sasuke flick his odachi on the side, as he turn his head over his shoulder at the gaze at the third Paladin.

 **==With Vance==**

*Swish!*

A slash of Vance's sword strikes into the Paladin on upper-vertical.

*Swish!*

Then another slash on horizontal at the other Paladin, which turns out it was frozen, using the same technique.

*Swish!*

Then the next one, which it strikes in the right-side vertical as well.

*Swoosh!*

Lastly, strikes into a upward slash.

Vance was surrounded by a frozen Paladins, and then flicks his sword then twirls it, before sheathing it into his back.

*Clink!*

With a click for the sword is fully sheaths, and then 4 Paladins explodes that kills the pilots as well.

 **==With Exel==**

"Feel the chill…" He muttered.

Exel had his chakrams into the sides, and yelled.

"FREEZE, BABY!"

Exel unleashes the snowstorm surrounds the area with amount of snow fall, and then fade himself into the storm.

As the machines activate its multiple laser-sights surrounds the area. Which the armor hull of the Paladin were able to withstand cold because of how Atlas surely did developed new weapons.

*Swish!*

Out of nowhere, an arm of the WF Paladin severed dropped into the ground.

"What!?" The pilot exclaimed, while inside the cockpit of the mech, startled, as he turns his head at the direction, along with the rest aims the guns at the direction to seeing none. Turns out, that Exel cut its limb.

"How could a human able to get through the laser-sights?" Another Pilot said, looked frustrated at the direction where Exel had hidden within the snowstorm. Even Altas' Prototype stage of the Paladin wasn't enough for facing an high-ranked operative.

The same pilot where Exel severed the Paladin's arm, suddenly it started to freeze the hull that causes the system alerts out for seeing the pilot had his mech is started to freeze in seconds.

The pilot is panic seeing the system is frozen due the results of Exel's attacks, until the Paladin turns out to be an ice sculpture that kills the pilot.

The two remains of the pilots of the White Fang Paladins were completely terrifying for seeing their comrade is frozen to death.

Until one of the mech suits hit by a large spike of ice that explodes that destroys the cockpit, until the system is completely frozen because of how they're on Exel's turf.

Until when the cockpit of the Paladin is completely frozen, and then scatters it, leaving himself open without the system guides the pilot.

The other Paladin came in for his adi, to protect his comrade.

["Go, get out of this storm!"] He told his comrade in the spearkers.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." His comrade replied grateful, as he can able to control the Paladin.

As he was about to leave, suddenly a blue-silver blur that passed through an damage cockpit hatch.

*Swish!*

The pilot of the Damage Paladin felt his throat is slit, causes the mech drop dead, making the last comrade turns seeing his comrade is slain.

"Don't try to escape, scum! You know I was skilled assassins will NOT lay my eyes on my targets; especially if you had your so-called 'superiority animal traits'." Exel's voice throughout the snowstorm, making the last WF Paladin pilot terrifying about how those humans weren't 'humans' after all, they're 'monsters'.

Suddenly, Exel had standing on top of the WF Paladin without a sound, facing behind him, over watches his companions.

*Swish!*

Exel swiftly cuts the hatch, causes it fall off, making the pilot still terrifying for his sudden death.

*Swoosh!*

The head of the pilot falls off, into his shoulders, and then the mech drop onto its knees, and then the system deactivates, meaning he taking out another one, well, there is the last one.

"Well…seems that Sasuke got it under control." Vance's voice, that gotten the Ice-wielding assassin to see him, sitting at the fallen Paladin.

"Yeah…guess that he gotten himself a fine weapon, after all." Exel replied, admitting. "But…I will give him some space for sure…"

*Snapped*

Exel snaps his finger, causes the snowstorm to fades. As he and Vance decide to stand back for letting Sasuke to finished his work…

 **==With Sasuke==**

During the snowstorm came in, create by Exel, that gotten Sasuke for getting his advantage for facing the last Paladin. He had two choices: let him live, or die.

Sasuke is still on his defensive stance, until this fight with the last Paladin.

The pilot himself didn't know what hit him, as his mech was now severely damaged. He glared at the young raven-haired human before him while his Paladin struggled to stay upright, despite the severe damage it was received.

But he could not help but glare hatefully at one of the humans who humiliated the invasion of Beacon Academy. This human was far greater than their Faunus race, even he tried to best to kill the problem.

Sasuke with his new form of his Kusanagi, the Masamune. He is also able to conducts his combination of lightning's cutting power and super-heated of the fire that can able to destroy any bullet from the Paladin's guns that came right at him.

"ARGH!" The pilot roared as he pull the triggers and fires a volley of missiles from the mech's back mounted launchers. But none of them even reached their target as they were got shot down by Sasuke's shockwave. "Why won't you DIE!?"

Sasuke scoffed, and replied. "Like Naruto said: 'You talked too much'. You think that your overgrown tin-can can beat me."

 **==With Vance and Exel==**

"Man, he's pretty good." Vance commented, as he is holding a sea-salt ice cream.

"Yeah, he sure does." Exel replied, licking his sea-salt ice-cream. "Not to mention, we manage to caught some White Fang for interrogation."

Wonder why? He can manipulate ice, and being a human freezer for his ice-cream.

"Well…we'll have them to talk after we clean up the mess." Vance stated.

 **==Back to Sasuke's fight==**

Sasuke went ahead and slice off the left arm of the Paladin in high-speed, causing it to jump back, and get some distance from him. But, that didn't work, until there is another Sasuke that turns out he summon a shadow clone that dashed forwards and arched his sword from the right, bring it down to slice the other arm of the Paladin, while continuously melting its alloy off with the super-heated of his fire.

All of the pilot of the WF Paladin could see inside the cockpit was red lights, as his unit's armor was compromised beyond repair. Not only the flames were destroy it, but so were Sasuke's had tossing his Kiba swords that it was first time in battle for some time.

Sasuke had stood within the distance on the heavy damaged Paladin, as he formed stance with his odachi sword onto the left side.

"It's over!"

*Swish!*

With a flash, Sasuke appears behinds the Paladin with his sword that slash on the right side.

Suddenly the Paladin got inflicts thirteen hits, but now on defensive stance, and then dashes towards to the Mech, which it was still disable, before the pilot could react.

The Uchiha unleashes a swift sequence of sword slashes, in 7 combos.

*Swish!*

 **(FF7 - Crisis Core OST: Controlling the Iron Beast (Extended) – Ended)**

With an eight finishing combo performs a downward slash by leaping into the air. As Sasuke landed onto the ground, as he flick his Murasame, then it reverts back into Kusanagi, then sheathed it into his back, before twirling his chokutou, pretty amazed for how gotten new sword on his taste.

"Wicked…" Sasuke said admitted about how awesome that weapon was.

 **==With Deacon==**

The leader of the White Fang's raiding group was getting furiously at the battlefield, as until all of the Paladins were destroyed and/or disabled by those humans, these people were veterans, even most of their kin weren't enough firepower to facing new foes they're encountered.

"Damn it!" Deacon exclaims, slamming his fist into his knee, irritating about how all of the machines they provide by the 'humans' (namely Cinder) for having the Altas Military technology.

Before Deacon sending Nord and his gang going there for they needed reinforcements, they're completely furious for seeing how some mere 'humans' bested their superior race.

Until suddenly, a silhouette formed that right above them, as they looked up causes their pupils shrinks to see several of Paladins falling off into the sky.

Deacon was a bit nervous for his suddenly fate, along with the others had saw it, falling at him, as he took another smoke of his cigarette, and then let out it, and he spoke up, farewell.

"Adios, cousins."

Before it could they could jump or run out the way, and then…

*BOOM!*

It was too late, with the pile of damage mechs crashes, and that causes a huge explosion…

 **==Back to the Village, Earlier==**

After they finished wipe defeated the Paladins, as until then when turning to see Vance and Exel.

"We clear the south." Vance informed, before they split up for wiping out the White Fang and finding survivors.

"Same here on the West." Exel concluded.

"I also clear there before we saw the Paladins marching through." Sasuke replied, as he popped his knuckles, before he asked for good news, hopefully. "Survivors?"

"Many of the villagers managed to get inside and to safety, just before they used that AA gun over there, almost hit neither of them inside, due of they been carries high-caliber. While what the defenders, they manage to rebel them off the White Fang." Vance replied, smiling; pointing his thumb at the direction, right behind him.

"Yeah…but…we better return their junk back to where it came from…" Sasuke stated, as he turns to the pile of the Paladins, minus few were disabled.

Within minutes later, until they sense more of the White Fang were coming, turns out that they're reinforcements.

Seeing Sasuke was using his Susanoo tossing the ball of pile of damage parts of the Paladins, as he tosses it into the air, which it coordinate where their leader was…

 **==Present==**

*Boom!*

Sasuke who happens to be the one tossing a pile of Paladin wreckages, leaving 3 were disable for useful for the settlement's new defenses, after all, it was completely expensive on the 'black market'.

He uses his Susanoo, before Vance and Exel pile up the Battle Mech suits, and then formed a ball, and then tosses it to the direction where Deacon was there, afterwards, he deactivate it until the reinforcements arrives.

Nord lead the group, when they're arrived for their reinforcements, until they heard and saw the explosion, as he turns to the members, guessing that means that they cannot fight due of their supplies is wasted.

"WE'RE RETREATING!"

That signals the members of the raiding group, as they gather the wounded, and then left the settlement, through the wall.

"Damn, glad that's over." Vance said relief.

"Yeah, you tell me." Exel agreed.

Sasuke spoke up, the moment remembering this location.

"Come of think of it, I'd heard from a kid when I was boarding his merchant wagon? This settlement used had a decent defense force with a few huntsmen living here. They should have been able to hold off an attack like this." The ravenette stated, learned from this information from the kid, while he was going on a journey to Mountain Glenn.

"We were about weakened us before the White Fang invaded our home."

Causes the group turned and saw an middle-aged man approaching them; dressed in a white shirt with a tan tunic and pants, his hair is black with flecks of gray mixed in. Behind him, the people of this settlement started to come out of their homes and basements, seeing they were safe and come to join around the ones that had help them.

"Thank you for helping us, many more lives would have been lost had you people had not arrived when you'll did. If Otomo and his men would have return about now, most of our defenders would die at any moment for losing the numbers, but they're only 50 of the best men we have."

"It's no trouble, we were happy to lend a hand." Vance said, taking in all the people they had manage to save from the White Fang Extremist.

"Hn." Sasuke concluded, regarded them as well, many were looking at the three of them in awe, while the couple looked upon him with hesitation, due being an Uchiha, which they reminded him of a certain 'woman', but a male-version if he is related to, came here with her group at the moment.

"So, who is Otomo and his group?" Exel asked.

"He and his man was skilled Huntsman from Beacon…" The elder replied, explanation; causes Sasuke and his group tensed about mentioned 'Beacon'. "They were departing after what happen to Beacon, so he had his man left our village, until they'll return, once they wipe out the Grimm."

Sasuke, Vance, and Exel understand about this man's explanation, which b.

"Everyone, Otomo and his man have return!"

Hearing the people cheering for a band of Huntsmen/Huntress returns, at the moment had come.

"Come, let's greet them for return." The elder man said insisted.

As the elder turns around and walk towards the entrance, along with Sasuke and his co followed him behind.

 **==Next Scene==**

At the entrance, as the people of this settlement gathering around to make greetings to the group of man and woman riding horses, armed with teeth.

There are 300 people, and a single man who on front, Sasuke was looked surprised by judging its descents, they're same as himself and the others do? That's because they're foreigners from another land like Anima. That explains the houses had looked too familiar to Sasuke. **(4)**

There are an army wearing samurais, wielding katanas and a double-edge wiggly-design nodachi, spears, bows and arrows, and guns (namely lists of pistols, shotguns, and rifles).

And the single man who leading his group on the front, was wearing a white sleeve-less robe and pants with orange accents that causes Naruto will met the man who loves orange, tabi socks and sandals, donned with pieces of samurai armor that looked just like Yatsuhashi, if he is related to: a right sleeve armor with shoulder piece and hand guard, tight guards and greaves, without a chest armor.

This man carried a massive nodachi strapped on the backside, and also a pistol holstered into the right side on his thigh.

Sasuke notice his expression, he looked loyal and bravery in his followers through fairness, wisdom and honorable behavior.

"Otomo, you're return!" The elder greeted to the man riding the horse.

"I had return safety with my men, elder." The man noun Otomo replied his greeting, as he disembark the horse, and approaching the elder, and notice the settlement's condition, before turning his eyes to the elder. "What happen here?"

"White Fang happens." The elder replied, causes the gasp from the man of Otomo, while Otomo's eyes furrowed about those Faunus extremist.

"Do they?" Otomo asked, telling the elder is true about this incident.

"Yes, the town was safe from harm, there is no one hurt why the defenders did they could, before you and your men arrive…but thank to those three young men." The elder said, as he turns around at the direction, making Otomo follows the elder was surprised for seeing 3 young man; one of is Sasuke while Exel and Vance still wearing cloaks.

"Who are those three youngsters? They're about age 16 or 18." Otomo questions the Elder about them.

"Those youngsters save us until the White Fang wipe us for now. We were grateful for those shows up until they destroy the machines the White Fang had piloting." Elder explained.

Otomo notice the wreckage, nearby, that was left by the White Fang, notice the symbol of theirs, before he approaching it, examine it.

"Those must be the Atlas' newest machines for the frontlines…" He said, examined the Machine.

"True, we did make it in time, for until I decide not walk away." Sasuke stated, confirmed it, causes the swordsman turns to the young ravenette.

"Who are you, young man?" Otomo asked Sasuke his introduction.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, the student of Beacon." Sasuke introduced.

Causes the people and the militia lead by Otomo surprised for never expecting a young man was a student of Beacon. And the people started to muttered and whispered each other about the young man is a huntsman-in-training in Beacon.

"Sasuke Uchiha? So, this is the young man that Ms. Glynda was talking about." Otomo stated, causes Sasuke flinched mentioned Glynda, the right-hand lead and vice-headmistress. "And you must be one of the competitors on Vytal Festival."

"Glynda was talking about me, does she?" He asked, shuddered about the cape-blonde huntress, he was pretty terrifying about it.

"Yes, what are you terrifying about her?" Otomo asked curious, wondering what causes the young man to shudder.

"It's a long story. Right now, I wanted to know why this village is weakened while you and your people were away, before you arrived." Sasuke said, regarding about this, before changing the subject.

The elder was tensed about this situation, which Sasuke and his group wanted to know about what is happening while Otomo and his man left.

"Ah, right, we'll talk about on my place." He said.

"No, we'll have tea in MY house instead." Otomo interjected, insisting.

Making the group nodded, along with the Elder, as they're heading the man who lead his Militia, as before Otomo commanded his men for repair the settlement, while the half of it taking guard duty.

 **==At the Outside of the Village==**

The White Zetsu was been watched at the distance, according to the reports from after the Fall of Beacon was a failure at the moment when Cinder's plans was ruined, until then when the Akatsuki will be made their move soon, before sending one of the White Zetsus for finding the whereabouts of the Jicnhuuriki that escape when they're disappearing on the time around.

Before he had witnessed Sasuke's Susanoo manifested, and then seeing helping people making him sick because being his puppet Indra's descendant. His choices he made that causes his deeds into the good-side.

"So…Sasuke was able to access his chakra…" The white muttered, wondered what Sasuke able to access his chakra.

 **"But how? Impossible! How did he is able to access it, while the rest of the Akatsuki weren't able to access theirs as well."** The black-one concluded.

"We don't know who or what causes Sasuke able to access it, I'd sense his system is repaired. The best is finding out, once we learned about it." The white-side stated.

 **"Agreed, we better report this."** The Black-side said. **"But…we better help our 'friends' from the wreckage from the explosion."**

So with that, Zetsu sinks into the tree branch, leaving in the clearing.

Zetsu will learn to know about Sasuke able to access his chakra when arriving the World of Remnant…

 **==At the Village, Enter Otomo's Residence==**

Within the home of Otomo, this consists a Japanese-style home with a pond with coy fishes, along with wooden floors for walking. As Sasuke and Vance sitting across the table, while Exel on the side, next to them, seeing as much who brought them there by Otomo, and the name of the Elder was Mick Fallstone.

 **(AN: Think of it when Kenji first meeting Otomo when you take the Dragon Path, so imagine that place.)**

Sasuke didn't expecting to drink tea, a 'real' one for some time when arriving on this world of Remnant. Not to mention, they gotten themselves a rich fields for some food they're making, due the fact that why the White Fang was anxious to get their resources.

Now, sitting at the table on the tatami floor, eating rich, Sasuke was delight for having rich in ages.

Until before they started the conversation about the White Fang coming here to begin with, as much as until the first Elder spoke up Sasuke and his companions first, beginning to tell them, before he leaned on the surface with his hands steepled together, gathering his thoughs for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"A few weeks ago, a representative of the Schnee Dust Company came to our town to finalize paperwork regarding the Dust mine we discovered in the nearby hills. Before I'd heard about they increase the price by the CEO, Jacques Schnee." Mick explained, causes Sasuke's eyes narrowed about the man who curiously about his Semblance, being told by Naruto about he wanted his Uzumaki sealing talents.

"The CEO did?" Vance asked frowning, guessing about after Weiss' disownment by her father, which he didn't want anyone to purchase Dust to the 'World of Remnant'.

Mick's head nods confirmed it, and continue. "Until I'd heard about what happen to Beacon on Vale, so Otomo and his man departs to aid while he leave 50 of his best men to protect our village."

Otomo spoke up, joined the conversation. "Until we got there, turns out we have allies to assist; we did able to wipe out, when Glynda and her group of huntsman were able to exterminate them all."

"So, Professor Glynda had led them until they're wiped out, while Vale is still under rebuilding." Sasuke stated.

"If you say it's true about calling Glynda is your professor? Then it's true about you're the student of Beacon." Otomo claimed, confirming Sasuke is a student of Beacon Academy.

"Not the only one, but the rest of my team and friends were there too." Sasuke added.

Otomo and Mick nod for understandable, for according to the competitors during the Vytal Festival, there 3 youngest teams on Beacon: SSGN (Signal), HRNS (Harness), and KAIT.

Until Vance stepped in, spoke up.

"As for me and Exel, we're Sasuke's companions, instructors, and guidance." The stealth ninja claimed.

"Introduction, if you please, young man?" Mick asked, curious about Sasuke's companions.

"Vance Dellaton…" Vance introduce, as he gesture at Exel. "…And this is Exel Frost. We're the members of the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo'."

That shocks the elder and Otomo surprised about two members of the rumored group who save faunus from White Fang, bandits, and gang, even made peace with 'Faunus Rights and Charity Association'.

"So, you two were the members of the rumored 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo'." Otomo stated, confirmed those members of the rumored organization.

"That's right, Mr. Otomo. We're giving orders by our superior to accompany Sasuke for his journey. He needed to train get stronger, and so he will proceed his goal." Exel explained.

"I see…" Otomo said understandable, as he turn his head to Sasuke. "Can I ask you something…"

"What is it?" Sasuke replied.

"Are you happening to be relating to Raven Branwen?" Otomo asked, frowning.

"No, I'm not related to someone you know. But it was Yang does." Sasuke replied, causes Otomo had neglected notice his facial appearance, which turns out it wasn't match, and the way he spoke.

"Oh, my apology, I am surely that when I watch your match." Otomo said looked a bit embarrassed for notice the wrong person. "I was sworn that she looked like Taiyang."

"It's her father, of course, she and her little sister born on a different mother and a same father." Sasuke replied.

"I see…I thought he had three." Otomo stated.

"I thought that as well, young man." Mick concluded.

"Alright you people, enough about this subject on this conversation." Vance interjected. "So anyway, aside this matter about why the White Fang attempt to weaken you people, while Otomo and his men left?"

Mick nod for understandable for wanted to tell them something happen so far, he spoke up continue to explanation.

"Anyway…Everything went well, the mine was establish and we collected a large amount within the first few days of it opening, that would be taken to Atlas, while they give us 50% for our settlement, for testing and refinement. That's when 'they' came…"

As he spoke deeply while Otomo listen the Elder's word, with deep rumble filled both anger and sorrow.

"You mean the White Fang?" Sasuke said guessed, with a stern tone.

Mick nodded confirming about when the White Fang came to the settlement.

"Yes, they attack the SDC Truck after it was left town and until they heard about we got some fich resources. My guessing is that, they're running out of their supplies, their numbers were slowly decreased, and also they were running out their firepower after the last event…"

"The 'Failure Fall of Beacon'." Sasuke corrected Mick's sentence.

"Yes, I think that you're there during the incident." The Elder said, realized about Sasuke was there on the incident on Vale.

"So…Sasuke, what is a young man like you accompany by the two members of the group traveling around Sanus?" Otomo questioned.

"To find someone. I've travel to train to get stronger, so that I can get confront 'him'." Sasuke answered. "If 'he' wasn't, then they must've head to Haven? It is the only lead if he is moving there, for the moment."

"I see…" Otomo said understandable for Sasuke traveling all his way, which he surely had his reason. "…If that's case, if you're planning to stay this settlement?"

"Sure, I would like to stay here for 2 days or so, then I be heading off." Sasuke replied, looked grateful for staying here for time being.

Unknown to the ravenette and companions having conversation with the Villager Elder and Otomo, there is someone overwatch in the distance with a interesting eyes.

The person happens to be a Faunus who had been infiltrate the settlement after the battle was over, before Otomo's men started to rebuilding the village. It was a female, she had short blonde hair with black streak lines on the left side of her bangs, and had cat-ears like Blake does on their present.

["Report?"] Nord's voice through the radio to her, which she was send for observation.

"The brother of Itachi was staying in this village. Turns out that, he was accompanied by the Patriots, two exactly, seems Deacon and his men had failed to raiding while he was heavy injured during the boy and his comrades wipe them out." She reported through the radio.

["Those low-live scums! HOW dare they humiliate us! Just be sure to keep an eye on them."]

"Yes, sir." She replied, as the radio transmission cut-off, as she glance at Sasuke with a cat-like smile. "This boy is surely interests me…"

 **==At the Unknown Location==**

After the raiding went failed, until Sasuke and his group killed most of the ranks that they're losing, so until Deacon survived from the explosion after Sasuke toss a ball of junk filled with dust power fuel that causes an explosion.

They been residential at open field fill with multiple vehicles such as bikes and Paladins:

There are 12 custom Fleetwood Southwind Storm RVs, which formed into a formation, a ol'wagon fort, while the center is Deacon's personal RV. That's where he had survived from the explosion, along with some pickup jeeps and motorcycles.

 **(AN: Those RVs were from Jurassic Park 2.)**

As Deacon's RV opens up, to reveal to see Deacon was covered in burns on the left side of his face, covered in bandage while had his eye-patch still in his missing eye.

"If you'll notice the arterial nature of the blood and burn coming from the hole of my head, you can assume that we're ALL having a real lousy day."

Everyone on the White Fang nod their heads at their leader, agreement about his condition during the last battle.

"So here it is? HOW we lost to those LOUSY humans!" He yelled outrages. "WE LOST MOST OF OUR COUSINS, WEAPONS AND SUPPLIES! WE BEEN RAIDING FOR SEVERAL OF WEEKS GATHERING AS MUCH AS DUST, WEAPONS, AND SUPPLIES! AND NOW, A BUNCH OF HUMANS KILLING OUR BRETHAN AND CRIPPLED OUR PRIDE!"

Most of the White Fang on Deacon's fraction were

"Um, sir…" One of the members raised his hand, as Deacon gesture at him for stepped forward. "I am realized something assuming that you know that human kid right now?"

"What did you mean?" Deacon asked, wasn't interests on the raven-haired human kid.

"Well…um…you see…I did seen him by judging the face in the Vytal Festival? He's name is Sasuke Uchiha." One of the member informed.

With a silent, as until Deacon's mind registered that name looked familiar that had heard.

"Wait a shit second? You're telling me, a human named 'Sasuke' was on that 'tournament', as in…THE Sasuke Uchiha; One of the brats of Beacon Academy!?"

Deacon had spoken up, realization regarding Sasuke being a part of Team SSGN (Signal) and also competitor of the Vytal Festival, along with the some of the White Fang were interests, while the others doesn't aware about Sasuke in the picture. Which turns out, it is true, there are rumors regarding 3 youngest teams of Beacon been enrolled, considering that Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, had them entering his Academy skilled for 4 years, besides Ruby being 15 skipped in 2 years.

"It's true, sir. Because I'd seen his fight, and the way how he was pretty skilled, like most of his teammates along with, but turns out, he didn't shown a full details of his skills in front of everybody around Remnant during the doubles round that he didn't been selected by the same boy crippled Adam and that lazy-kid as well." The White Fang member explained.

"Well, that was fucking bullshit! Now how am I supposed to know that brat's moves?" Deacon exclaims for didn't had the full details of Sasuke Uchiha.

Nord spoke up to his leader, informed. "There's no need, sir. I had-"

"Let me guess: We have our spy to keep an 'eye' on that boy. Right?" Deacon interrupted, knowing his right-hand man had gotten most of his members can handle anything.

"That's right, sir. We will be sure what is the boy's secret." Nord said.

"If I ever see him again, I'm going to cut open his head and eat his brain, along with his friends." Deacon declared.

Until the WF member who resided Deacon's personal RV, and spoke up. "Deacon, sir, it's from the Lieutenant, Adam's Right-hand man. He wanted to speak to you after our failure. He was about prepared to sending Adam's best group will annihilate those humans."

Deacon smiled hearing what good news was.

"Sure, I'm getting right on it." Deacon replied, as he went inside his RV, as the side-door closes, leaving Nord, until before he realized something.

"Wait a second? Uchiha? Isn't he related to…" He muttered, realized about the boy who relates to, which turns out he didn't notice the traits of his, between Sasuke and Itachi, which means that he put 2 and 2 together. "So, Itachi…that boy is really your brother, isn't it? Why didn't you tell us that you have a brother…well, this is interesting…I'm going to tell Shinja about it…" **(0)**

With a smile on his face, as he walks away to the direction, which he went to the vacant motorbike, as he hops on, then turns to the nearby member walk by.

"Tell Deacon I'll be going taking on a ride to check on Shinja for report." Nord said to his cousin, informing the leader.

That causes the WF member tensed nervously for mention 'Shinja'.

"Y-Yes sir."

*Vroom!*

Nord drives off out onto the camp, which he will get there to tell Shinja about this…

 **==OVA, with Mu and his Group==**

On the ocean area, there is the Hammer in hovercraft mode that drives within the shore, which before Mu and his group were on shore, which without anyone knowing that a new vehicle going on the ocean that changes into a hovercraft, which Tolle was on the roof taking his guard, armed with a Vulcan Cannon, and ammunition backpack, keeping the weapon fed with fresh ammunition.

Tolle was on patrol if any underwater Grimm will jumped in conclude such as Bladejaw, with a extendable rails for safety, not to mention, he is wearing a helmet for protection on the strong wind and needed for breath underwater for sure.

Along with Adal armed with Retro Lance, which she will be sure that encase for danger, covered their six.

Within inside the vehicle, Lowe was driving on the driver seat, stirring his wheel while heading to their destination towards Anima, soon. While there is Breck/Betty was playing with her bass for some relaxing tone.

Mu and Murrue were sleeping on their quarters, together, but only sleeping attires, which they been taking their shift is done, and then there's Nathasha/Mir was on the kitchen for making some meals.

On Mu's case; until he gotten up on the bunk, half-sleep and glancing at his suit of armor, the Prelate Armor. He looked determent for finding his brother, soon.

"Soon brother…soon…" He muttered, as he going back to sleep…

 **==With Athrun==**

Athrun had arrived Anima when the ferry arrives on the docks, as the captain was completely grateful for keeping the Grimm occupied and rebel them without a single Bladejaw jump on-board.

As he dragging his Track Mule bikes out on the ship, as he glance at the direction, before he turn his head to the ship captain and his crew waving at him for wishing his luck. Athrun was appreciated at them for taking the ship he was boarding.

Athrun hop on his bike, and start the engine, then put on his helmet with a hiss for fasten secured, as the HUD is starting up, and then the system itself turns up, and then Jericho AI spoke up.

|"We're here on Anima, right sir?"|

"Yeah, Jericho, we did." Athrun replied, confirms it, as he cracked his armored knuckles, and then place his hands into the handles, and twist it that lets out a loud vroom. "Now…let's go find some A.I. and some upgrades that dad left me for my suit…"

And so with that, Athrun rides off into his destination…which he will be going there on Haven in no time…

 **(Side-/Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry Anime Ending: I'll be your home – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 00:00-00:16)**

~Don't look back~  
~Don't regret~  
~Time's falling~  
~out of these hands~  
~I'll let you~  
~leave me

~Go on,~  
~You know Home~  
~is always~  
~inside your soul~  
~Where ever you go~  
~Whatever you see~  
~I'll be the place~  
~And I'll be your home~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 74 in Pre-Season 4…in side-story.

All~ done! Boy, oh boy, that was a long-chapter I was working on. It took me weeks when I'd wasted my time, while I was playing Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius. Because of how I needed time for getting new ideas to come up with.

 **[But, this is a part 1, which I decide to work on Part 2 for this story when I was taking a long chapter, if you ask me.]**

I used the combination reference of Dragon and Serpent Clan from Battle Realms, which because of Shinja did hired most of the Dragon Clan's remnants as mercenaries. Then Otomo was my favorite Zen Master, leading 300 men which just like 300 Spartans, leaving 50 men, which just like in Samurai Jack.

300+1, it is a total strength of the men who defending their lands, and end of the Spartan-Machine War, thank to Jack for his bravery and grateful for saving their lands.

Sasuke did meeting Indra Otsutsuki, the Prime Ancestor of the Uchiha Clan, and grant him his power and new weapons form on his Kusanagi.

I did get a better ideas came from FFXIII, a NaruxLight and SasuxFang. Which I was hoping for the author continues working on his story right about now.

For now, I surely did create a better story chapter if you ask me…

~~~M~~~

I used an idea from Waterworld and something that I'll add that Tobi-Yaza gotten an idea from Walking Dead, MGS series, and many more…

If I add Rambo reference, so I did, after all, I still gotten the way for if possible that any faunus such as Ilia Amitola, the Chameleon Faunus, and a whip wielder. If possible that there is any animal referred to, but I still had time to doing so.

I forgotten to mention that a Monster Hunter Reference that is the only thing that I had mention it.

~~~M~~~

I

~~~M~~~

And besides…"Would You Like to Know More?"

Well…when comes for having new ideas that I was doing so far…I will just having a difficult time for coming up new ideas based from some other ideas. And it take me time to remember what I had come up to started with.

Knowing this that is still had some time for making some progress. Well…if I had time for doing so, than that which maybe if I had to catching up some stories I had to reread and new ones.

If possible for that if I can take my chances to got some lines to pick up. So that I will not hesitated for doing well…

Now, the next part is…if possible that I needed some cup of choco-coffee to energized and calm my nerves.

And besides…I had time to catching up some watching gameplays of Battle Realms, and the maintain…which I will used that idea, another combination to the oldest movies on 1990s-2010s.

Not to mention, I hope that I was planning to used some vehicles for some of the members of Team SSGN and anyone who rides a vehicle like cars and awesome motorcycle.

If I had something in mind for DC reference like Batman's Bat Tumbler, which of course I will used that for Shikamaru's own vehicle. Some police officers describe a black tank.

So…I'm doing my part!

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…or New Story season to be process…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 _ **(0).**_ _Here are the list of the White Fang members who raiding the village, based from the names of the Waterworld and AVP (2004):_

 _\- Deacon – Captain of the Raiding Group of the White Fang.  
\- Nord – Lieutenant of the Raiding Group of the White Fang.  
\- Chuck – Heavy Gunner of the Raiding Group of the White Fang.  
\- Charles – Pilot of White Fang's Paladin of the Raiding Group of the White Fang; Killed by Sasuke who attempt to kill an innocent woman and two children from escaping.  
\- Quinn (White Fang) – Squad Leader of Hound Team, the search-and-kill unit of the White Fang: Imprisoned, before .  
\- Verheiden (White Fang) – Member of the Hound Team, the search-and-kill unit of the White Fang: Spare by Sasuke Uchiha about he had a wife and son, knocked him with Genjutsu, for capturing for information.  
\- Connors (White Fang) – Member of the Hound Team, the search and kill unit of the White Fang: Killed by Vance Dellation, who slash his neck from behind.  
\- Stone (White Fang) – Member of the Hound Team, the search-and-kill unit: Killed by Sasuke Uchiha, who dragged him into the alley nearby, and kills him.  
\- Mikkel (White Fang) - Member of the Hound Team, the search-and-kill unit: Killed by Exel Frost, tossing a Chakram at the chest.  
\- Klaus (White Fang) – Member of the Hound Team, the search-and-kill unit: Killed by Vance Dellaton, by tossing a bo-shuriken into his neck.  
\- Sven (White Fang) - Member of Hound Team, the search-and-kill unit unit: Killed by Sasuke Uchiha, who being nailed to the hall of a nearby hut outside with his shadow clone of his armed with Chidori Cutter.  
\- 10 White Fang Paladin Pilots, killed by Sasuke Uchiha, Vance Dellaton, and Exel Frost (minus 1, spared by Sasuke Uchiha).  
\- Numerous members of White Fang._

 **(1).** Thank to Grimm Eclipse for having the entrance and full details of Mountain Glenn. It's helpful for having the full description of the ruin city. So I'm sure that I will had time to think straight to thought back for knowing having a abandon city on Post-apocalyptic.

 **(2).** I made a mirror scene of where Kenji's Journey from Battle Realms, which I chose the path of the Dragon Clan. But, I should had choice that Serpent that I knew it had Mug or any units that I used to play so far.

So, imaging that if you did play Battle Realms on the Serpent Path; is Sasuke is on the Dark-side for his moral path.

I surely made a fool for making that Path, but that was an hacking game I'd play.

I give some details? If anyone wanted to write Sasuke's Dark Path, just like the Serpent-side Kenji (Yin):

~~oOo~~

First Sasuke kill the villagers, which causes Exel and Vance weren't too pleased and disappointment about his choice to kill the innocent citizens, and he told them it is the quickest way to find Itachi.

Although, the villagers try to fight off the White Fang, they are helpless when Sasuke joins the fight while Vance and Exel didn't join. Sasuke felt regrets just like his brother for massacre villagers.

Until the Right-hand of the man who leading White Fang who assaulting the group recognized Sasuke during the Vytal Festival and offers his allegiance (and the allegiance of his man), which Sasuke accepts.

Sasuke will search for Itachi while arguing with Exel and Vance about his rash decision, now the curse itself started to get effects for how he did becoming until he is fully possessed of the curse.

So, Sasuke had traveled with the group of branch of the White Fang on Vale who being lead by Adam Taurus, of course, Itachi as well (In his Side-side (Yang): Sasuke had travel with a group who save the settlement), and teach them how to fight well, because of for he had regrets and vengeance (or grateful for travel with him).

Which until several weeks past until confronted his brother. The group of his, had located their hideout, turns out, it was abandon prison facility which never rebuild or re-opens for some time. Which Sasuke ordered them to search around for clues see if there any leads, until then, they found clue that only location where to find them…

The location the Itachi's branch fraction of the White Fang is heading to the east, turns out…they're going to Haven…it's the only lead where his brother, the branch fraction of the White Fang, and the Akatsuki.

A days passed after Sasuke had found the lead where his brother and his group heading, but, he found hope for sure that the day will come. Now, that he took a ferry is heading to going there, alone (In Light-side: Vance and Exel did accompany him, when the Yin event that they left him because of his decision he had made).

S0…Sasuke continue his journey to the seas so he can able to get to Anima continent to where to find his brother and his group in no time…

~~oOo~~

See…this is what I was hoping for to create a Yin-event that Sasuke decide taking a Dark-side. So I won't be creating another alternate path for Sasuke's journey.

 _ **(3).**_ _It was Card from KH: Chain of Memories? I form an idea when I was about 2006, or maybe. After all, I surely love to play Chain of Memories in Game Boy: Advance._

 _Better love Kingdom Hearts – ( :-) )_

 _ **(4).**_ _I sure thought that this is a RWBYverse version of 300 Spartans. After all, I sure like that movie when comes of going on a battle._

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **Team-in-standby** **(** **? ? ? ?** **) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **== White Fang's Raiding Fraction ==**

 **###** **Deacon** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Taurus PT99 (9mm); 17-round – Modified with a barrel extension and other accessories (from Waterworld)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= Eye-patch

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 _ **(W0).**_ _Similar to Genji's Ryu-Ichimonji katana when it had glowing green on the side of the sword, which because of it was a good idea besides Shusui sword from One Piece._

 _ **(W1).**_ _The pistol you saw was from Post-apocalyptic weapon was from Waterworld. It was a modified with a barrel extension and other accessories to make it look like last part about post-apocalyptic is usedc by both the Marineer (Kevin Costner) and Deacon (Dennis Hopper) as well as various of smokers._

 _ **(W2).**_ _Sasuke's own version of Naruto's Kuramasaiga is now having the first sword had morph into. The sword of Sephiroth, Masamune._

 _This idea was a good idea unlike Tobi-Yaza's idea only using Scottish language. But I was prefer Japanese-style languages, British, and depends on what style on your taste like in MU Online._

 _Thank for having an idea that I had gotten from Xover between Naruto x Final Fantasy XIII._

 _Thank to Final Fantasy franchises._

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 339+ favorite(s) and 329+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Side-Stories of Post Failed Fall of Beacon; Part 6-2: Sasuke's Journey'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/14/2017/9:19am

 **Finished** : 4/28/2017/11:34pm

 **Published:** 4/29/2017/12:00am


	75. C: Side-Stories of Post FFoB Part 6-2

**Chapter 75:** Side-Stories of Post Failure Fall of Beacon; Part 6-2: Sasuke's Journey; Search for Itachi and Path of Uchiha's Redemption and form a Bond; Encountering the Six Savages.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Sasuke's journey continues, which that he needed some training to do before heading out for departure. But before that, he needed to stay on a settlement that Sasuke was staying with his companions.

Until then, when the White Fang will continue to strike whenever it takes until a band of huntsman/huntress returns, turns out that the Raiding Group of the White Fang had cancelled their attack because of the mere numbers.

Next is, until the leader of the Huntsman group told Sasuke a legend about 2 legendary huntsman that possessed two swords, one is fire and other is ice. So, which because of which Sasuke did he had worthy to doing so.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto U. x Ruby R. x Yang X.L.]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]

 **Noted:** I adjusted this list, which better then formed it up.

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko], [Ino x Sai],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71.

I'll updated until the next chapter…

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 75 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[I declared this story is a side-story, which of course for during the Pre-Round One Arc. So, the Vol.4 stories will be prepared for until as you know it…]

This is the new chapter; hope that things will be come in handy for having this new chapter…I guess, you could say, it will take me time to think for ideas that coming up with that some old films and games to catching up with such as 'I-Ninja', the crazy ninja.

Well, with my own version, I will not made Sasuke a Cyborg Ninja like Raiden does, did you know why? Well, he had new arm is techno-organic, which that he can use chakra, but turns out that just like Genji from Overwatch does. Well, after all, just like Post-War attire that when Hidden Leaf (Konoha) release him and going on a journey of redemption.

If that's the case, if possible that I will gave him another mode of transportation like Naruto does. And hope that it will be awesome ride.

Well…which the fact that the past will adapted the future like Samurai Jack gotten a ride, wearing armor, and weapons to wield. Well, you could say that, well, with more Final Fantasy franchise reference.

During the last chapter, the Attack on Dragon Atoll by the White Fang, this until Sasuke and his companions came to their rescue.

T _he part was from AVP 2004 and also having the names from that movie, along with Waterworld. Well, you could say that I did too impressed about having the names, and also watch the scene regarding the Predators slaughtered the workers and mercenaries who on that settlement._

 _Good thing that I did watch that many times? But that was director's cut, I did watch the FULL movie._

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, he sure did for Sasuke having his time for own path to take. I will had my OCs will be fine for sure.

 **topaz3:** just about 3 or more, one of them is a part 2 of the Dream Arc was working on. So just be sure for wait and see…

 **Tobi-Yaza:** And I'm a Filipino, but I did speak Tagalog a bit, because it take time to understandable to remembers what I had spoken.

And I was aware about Raikov is the name from MGS3, Ivan Raikov.

 **Chrono Phoenix (Pinned):** Each review responded:

Chapter 1: I do, which I won't blame Tobi-Yaza for the grammer.

Chapter 2: Sorry, I cannot do that, but you better read the other chapters, or you did read about I did changes Naruto and the others for their ages about 13 to 15, and I did had their strength of theirs is a Sannin or Elite Jonin level.

 **ipaznokas1 (Pinned):** Thank you; after all, I did have started this story since chapter 1. And I had tons of words on this story.

 **A raging Ghost (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Well, it is; which if you read for 100k words on each chapter within hours. Yeah, I did went a bit overboard for come up new ideas. So, I decide for create a sequel when the time comes…

 **TeenageVampachu (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Yeah, this story is better, and thanks for compliment for this chapter. – March 5, 2017.

 **xhopex (Ch1) (Pinned):** Thank you for your compliment, but i cannot clean up the mess I had made. So, its okay if it is hard to read. Hope you'll understand.

reveals his eyes of a toad with orange markings around his eyes, which happens to be he entered the Sage mode.

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21AM – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

4/29/2017/9:32PM – I watch some recent episodes before I start watching new Season of Samurai Jack. Jack is been suffered hallucination for years, that distracts him during the battle he fought his foes. Well, when most of his current weapons was destroyed, and so he salvage some of their possessions and then continue his journey.

Next is Aku was completely distress about the Samurai haven't aged since the time-travel affects the aging process, and also grows a beard that even bothers the Master of Darkness that because of his problems. Aku wasn't went well because of Jack was still around in the current time, seems that considered being a thorn of the side.

Before encountered the 'Daughters of Aku' (namely that prepared an ambush), Jack is like a white lone wolf that ambushed by the enemies of the wilds such as tigers, and heavily wounded by the intense battle.

One of the his hallucination that distracts Jack when he had lost his sword when Aku wasn't aware about it, during his last recent battle, he did going on his journey without it.

As soon as he will prepared to retrieve his sword, once he will overcome his senses.

4/29/2017/9:32PM: One of the last of the 'Daughters of Aku' on Samurai Jack, being the eldest, because she was completely curious about the outside world like the sunset and a ladybug.

During her recent hunting the samurai, her named was Ashi, wanted to know the truth about Aku's nature, turns out, it was lie and indeed that being misguided by her 'mother' that after 6 of her sisters were killed by Jack from their choices.

Well…it's been so~ long for watching Samurai Jack.

Now, Ashi removed what it was bodysuit was just a covered in charcoal like tar. She transformed into beautiful woman. Although, there is something bothering me when Ashi and her Quintuplet sisters were born? I can't shake the feeling that the next episode for several next week will passed.

5/1/2017/12:44AM – I'd watch the newest chapter, today. Can't believe that the original Blood Gulch wasn't KIA or MIA, they're retired from fighting which the result from Epsilon-Church is delete for his limits.

I can't believe that Kimball, Dr. Gray, Jensen, Bitters, Smith, and Palomo, the 5 former rebels and 1 former fed Ph.D were changed after Blood Gulch's last stand.

Turns out, they're been hiding from fighting after all, which they're weren't aware about the imposters. Now that Dylan Andrews were looking the source of the facts that they wanted to meet them for sure, until she found Caboose, by judging his startled when he turns out, that falls into the cliff…yup, that's Caboose alright, the same idiot, tank driving, and vehicle destroyer.

I can't believe that how Caboose was only Blood Gulch around, and I wanted to know where are the others as well.

5/6/2017/6:10PM – Not to mention…I haven't watch the latest movies of Star Wars.

I haven't watch the newest ones after the 'Return of the Jedi'.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Desert Punk Into – Sand Mission – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:18)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared, before the camera pans up:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

~I am the one~  
~Pushing on ahead just like you, yeah, yeah!~  
~Won't you please, hear me now?~  
~And give a name to the demon in the desert ~  
~You can't help, but clench your teeth~  
~As your heart starts to tremble from the heat~  
~Now stop it~  
~It'll only bring destruction~

~Let's do it~

~I, killed an angel~  
~The time has come to stand and be strong~  
~It's a sad history, hidden in a big story~  
~That is the mystery~

~There's no way, That'd I know when~  
~Never have I glanced~  
~At what tomorrow holds for me so~  
~I just keep moving on~  
~Living till the moments gone~

~Forever just me~

~My mission~

 **(Instruments: 1:19-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"So…Sasuke was able to access his chakra…" The white muttered, wondered what Sasuke able to access his chakra._

 _ **"But how? Impossible! How did he is able to access it, while the rest of the Akatsuki weren't able to access theirs as well."**_ _The black-one concluded._

 _"We don't know who or what causes Sasuke able to access it, I'd sense his system is repaired. The best is finding out, once we learned about it." The white-side stated._

 _ **"Agreed, we better report this."**_ _The Black-side said. **"But…we better help our 'friends' from the wreckage from the explosion."**_

 _So with that, Zetsu sinks into the tree branch, leaving in the clearing._

 _Zetsu will learn to know about Sasuke able to access his chakra when arriving the World of Remnant…_

* * *

 _["Report?"] Nord's voice through the radio to her, which she was send for observation._

 _"The brother of Itachi was staying in this village. Turns out that, he was accompanied by the Patriots, two exactly, seems Deacon and his men had failed to raiding while he was heavy injured during the boy and his comrades wipe them out." She reported through the radio._

 _["Those low-live scums! HOW dare they humiliate us! Just be sure to keep an eye on them."]_

 _"Yes, sir." She replied, as the radio transmission cut-off, as she glance at Sasuke with a cat-like smile. "This boy is surely interests me…"_

* * *

 _"Let me guess: We have our spy to keep an 'eye' on that boy. Right?" Deacon interrupted, knowing his right-hand man had gotten most of his members can handle anything._

 _"That's right, sir. We will be sure what is the boy's secret." Nord said._

 _"If I ever see him again, I'm going to cut open his head and eat his brain, along with his friends." Deacon declared._

 _Until the WF member who resided Deacon's personal RV, and spoke up. "Deacon, sir, it's from the Lieutenant, Adam's Right-hand man. He wanted to speak to you after our failure. He was about prepared to sending Adam's best group will annihilate those humans."_

 _Deacon smiled hearing what good news was._

 _"Sure, I'm getting right on it." Deacon replied, as he went inside his RV, as the side-door closes, leaving Nord, until before he realized something._

 _"Wait a second? Uchiha? Isn't he related to…" He muttered, realized about the boy who relates to, which turns out he didn't notice the traits of his, between Sasuke and Itachi, which means that he put 2 and 2 together. "So, Itachi…that boy is really your brother, isn't it? Why didn't you tell us that you have a brother…well, this is interesting…I'm going to tell Shinja about it…"_

 _With a smile on his face, as he walks away to the direction, which he went to the vacant motorbike, as he hops on, then turns to the nearby member walk by._

 _"Tell Deacon I'll be going taking on a ride to check on Shinja for report." Nord said to his cousin, informing the leader._

 _That causes the WF member tensed nervously for mention 'Shinja'._

 _"Y-Yes sir."_

 _*Vroom!*_

 _Nord drives off out onto the camp, which he will get there to tell Shinja about this…_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==With Sasuke==**

After Sasuke stepping out on Otomo's house, while Otomo and Mick followed them, along with Exel and Vance, and Otomo's bodyguards.

Sasuke was looked angry about how the White Fang is still lurking around the region on Sanus

"So…Deacon is still leading the raiding group to invade villages around this region to gather resources." Otomo state realized, looking disappointing about the raiding branch fraction for Adam's fraction.

"Yes Otomo, we been holding off the Grimm long enough for you and your men return, until Deacon and his gang shows up, when they got the opportunity to strike, while we're resting from the attack." Mick said, as he turns to Sasuke and his co. "Until this young man and his companions help us for pushing the White Fang back. We're guessing that Deacon survived from the explosion or he died from the explosion."

"I referred to give them a 'warning' for NOT messing with us." Sasuke said.

"I'm guessing that, Deacon survives." Otomo realized. "Not to mention, we stumble across a SDC truck when we had a feeling that Shinja or Deacon involved if he is the responsible that they took everything."

"Now to mention they didn't know where the location the entrance of the Dust Mine was. If we told them where the mine was, we will be weakening if the Grimm will attack again, if they attempt slavery." Mick said, which made Sasuke frowned about he didn't like the idea of slavery, a now human-version like the Faunus-slavery counterpart. "Not to mention. The communication tower was busted when White Fang had prevent us to contacted any Kingdoms, while Vacuo is only location if we needed their aid."

"I can do that…" Vance spoke up, stepped in, and causes the two turns their attention to him. "I will give you and people for this for provision. I'll contacted Bahamut Hyperion for provide your settlement's defenses, while we manage commandeer those Atlesian Paladins that we manage to disables them."

"That's a good a idea, we needed more firepower, otherwise the village will be doom until then." Otomo said, acceptable for wanted the settlement for sure.

Mick nod his head agreement, along with Sasuke for this village needed more defense.

 **==Time Skip, days Later==**

 **(Final Fantasy VI OST: Kids Run Through the City (Extended) – Starts)**

It's been some days, Vance contacted the Bahamut Hyperion, the ship of Heaven Federation, on Vale for supplies and engineers for remodeled the AP-290s, which the shipment will be arrived in seconds. As the aftermath that the White Fang had fails tor raiding the village until Sasuke and his companions hold them off, killing most of the White Fang ranks, and crippled their strength.

Seems sending a 2 pair of Minotaur-class Battlecruiser arrived via Warp Jump. And then deploys Dropships that carries supplies, SUVs, and dust as well. And lastly a 5 squads armed with firepower with a pack of punch.

Mick introduces Sasuke and his co. to the name of this village settlement: 'Dragon Atoll'.

They manage to repair the AP-290s, along with remanufacture them with parts, which the Elder wanted the Village needed an extra firepower. Even more ammo and explosives, until Sasuke did had part-time…

Teaching…

Sasuke plans to reeducate most of the experience Huntsman/Huntress needed more strength, ever since that there are 43 of them, while 7 of them were dead during the attack, by White Fang before 50 of them were weaken and injured during the fight, along with Exel and Vance which they needed to learned improve their strength during the last raid.

Thank to under tutelage of C. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Jing D. Hayabusa, along with his other mentors. Turns out that which he di

Unknown to Sasuke and his companions, a certain blond cat was interests on the raven-haired avenger, until she reported about one of the patriots calling their flagship for provide provision, turns out that since the settlement's communication had thought it was cut off, but they manage to fix and contacted the outside world about this.

Now, Vance did contact them, while their leader, Jing D. Hayabusa. Until they gotten contacted by their leader, turns out, that he and Yasha were still accompany Naruto for his journey, while C. Naruto will accompany to Haven, once he and Yasha will returns, until prepared for depart.

Sasuke asked them how is Naruto is doing while he was traveling, turns out, it was completely went well afterwards.

Afterwards, until he met an…interesting cat faunus during his teaching to the huntsman/huntress while she was joining the training regime…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _Sasuke watching 10x5 man and woman practicing their sword katas in downward strike, multiple times. Never expecting for possible for having katanas on their style making Sasuke smiled for having a katanas as well, looked pleased, not to mention manage to remanufacture kunais and shurikens._

 _Not to mention, he will instructed to be ninjas, which being volunteered by 20 or more to be deadly assassins. After all, Otomo and Mick had agreement that it will be a good idea for needed stilled infiltrators on their ranks, not to mention that they had skilled hand-to-hand combat fighters._

 _While Exel and Vance did helping for their training, until seeing 10 people practicing throwing shurikens and/or kunais in highly accuracy, while shooting bows and arrows for gotten it._

 _Sasuke surely admitted if he would needed bows, he was pretty good with it, until one of Otomo's best female archer, named_ _Arah, but the most of all for an exchange, they needed trained ninja skills, and then next is their ways of their arts._

 _So, Arah haven't taken apprentice for some time, which means she had gotten her chance to get one to passes her skills. She is masterful for shooting a arrow in longest distance like a high-caliber sniper._

 _Arah is an archer without peer, and her skills overshadow even the archers of old - her arrows move with a speed, accuracy, and force that terrify her foes and Grimm. She carries a massive longbow that requires more than 120 pounds of draw strength to use. Flying from the oversize longbow, her arrows punch through armor and bone like stabbing spears._

 _After all, Arah is tall, slender woman, her manner is distant and cold as Sasuke used to, but now she fights for being an huntress with all her heart and soul._

 _Sasuke was born prodigy like his brother Itachi, along with the rest of the Uchiha Clan that most were born prodigy, unlike Obito Uchiha, which he is a dead-last, and also being a non-prodigy Uchiha in the clan._

 _Arah was looked amazed about Sasuke's skills with a bow, and surely that he will be succeed, once he will take a week or two to finished using a bow._

 _On Vance's statement, he was about tell Sasuke about new upgrade that well hidden on his Bionic Arm, when the time comes…_

 _Now, until Sasuke fires another arrow at the target in long distance, which it hits onto the center, causes him to smile satisfied for the results._

 _Which Sasuke was training on the targeting range for practing to use a bow, as he was about fire another arrow to release._

 _"Excuse me!"_

 _A voice called out getting Sasuke attention, after lowered his bow and arrow, to see a familiar blonde cat Faunus, since this settlement accepts Faunus for living on this village for some times, and also part of the 300 men who led by Otomo had gotten Faunus on their ranks, because of the their night-vision ability, and also they're weren't accept for when the White Fang had terrorized everything, so defecting their race which needed to put down the extremist, once and for all._

 _"Yes?" Sasuke responded._

 _"I was wondering, are you happen to be Sasuke Uchiha?" Blonde cat-faunus asked._

 _"How would you know?" He frowned, questions this female, with a suspicious eyes._

 _"Not much, I was come here for a talk. And I was completely curious about you. I saw you on the match on Vytal Festival." She replied._

 _Sasuke wasn't like the fact that which weren't new fangirls will be chasing after him, human and/or faunus. He need to be sure not to showing off his skills because being an prodigy, which Arah was understandable for how pain it was having a fan club._

 _But, this one knowing about him in the Vytal Festival, days ago, during the attack, which the 'Failure Fall of Beacon' incident._

 _So, he was relief that there weren't fangirls around this settlement, ogling, they just only focus on their own usual business, well, they do were prepared for anything as possible._

 _Now, back to Sasuke talking to the blond cat faunus girl, as he heard from this girl wanted to talk curiously._

 _"Sure…I would like to talk, since Ms. Arah give me some time-off, so I will oblige your offer." Sasuke accepted, shrugged._

 _"Great! I will be seeing you at the Tavern!" She said, as she left, leaving Sasuke alone, notice his expression was good at keeping his emotion, but he had Naruto's Negative Emotion sensing, he can tell for he had some suspicious about this woman._

 _According for the records? They're weren't on a list which there are only many people on the settlement that live there that they don't know her, but or she was did live here, if possible that she must've move in from another Kingdom or Village._

 _ **==At the Tavern==**_

 **(AN: Think the Tavern is Serpent version from Battle Realms.)**

 _Sasuke enters the tavern, which inside, filled with most experience huntsman and mercenaries that needed their time indeed, they're maybe taking a drink, but also taking some serious meals they're eating, while some talking among themselves and having time around the tavern._

 _Until Sasuke saw the same blonde cat faunus sitting one of the tables, waiting._

 _Notice her attire consists were street clothing; a purple hoodie with her sleeves rolled up showing she is wearing fishnet gloves, black tight pants, and white shoes._

 _Her eyes were like Blake except they could lean more on the green-side._

 _Sasuke adjusting his attire, and then approaching her, until her ears on her head twitches that he knew that being a cat._

 _"Hello, sorry, did I made you wait?" Sasuke greeted and asked._

 _"No, not at all, I just got here, that's all." She insisted, seeing her is seemed to be smiling at Sasuke to which she was expecting him, which he doesn't understand is why._

 _"Hn." Sasuke nodded understandable for he did made in time, as he sat on a floor, and spoke up. "So…what is it you want to see me? And I didn't got your name."_

 _"Oh, silly me, I haven't introduce myself. My name is Ashe." The blonde cat faunus named Ashe._ _ **(1)**_

 _"So. Ashe? What's a Faunus like you wanted to talk to me about?" The raven-haired avenger asked._

 _"I was talking about your…strange abilities during the fight on the raid. What was it?" She questioned._

 _"Well, it was my semblance, of course." Sasuke replied, half-lied. Which if she thinks of him he lied about having his susanoo, his fire and lightning attacks._

 _"Your semblance, huh, that's understandable. Which of course, what about that sword of yours, I saw it it change it into a longsword?" Ashe concluded._

 _"It is a gift, unlike Naruto had his simple dagger turns into a sword." Sasuke replied._

 _"Oh…" Ashe realized, she did watched the match about seeing a blond fox faunus-like human used a dagger turns into a sword which of course that never judge its cover._

 _Unknown to Sasuke making a conversation with Ashe, there's Exel who among the crowd, keeping an eye on a blonde cat faunus with a keen eye, which she looked suspicious._

 _"So…what did you from?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Vacuo, I was an orphan when my parents died at the Grimm attack." Ashe replied._

 _Sasuke notice her eyes that there is no lie of her tone, and so he needed to act natural for this suspicious girl._

 _"But I had a sister, too." She added._

 _"Really?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised, which notice the fact that she is an older or younger._

 _"Yes, well, not related by blood, but also adopted." Asha concluded._

 _"Hn." Sasuke nodded realized for his understandable, it is hard for being an orphan. And it is hard for losing a parent or love one, knowing what it feels like lose one with sympathy._

 _"Also…I'd heard you interrogating one of the White Fang Member that taken custody." Ashe said aware about the White Fang._

 _Sasuke went silent about that fool named Quinn didn't tell them about why stole something besides the SDC truck from Atlas. Not to mention, he was aware about something important._

 _Otomo wasn't sure Sasuke was skilled in interrogation, as the ravenette told him he got his semblance to do his job._

 **(Final Fantasy VI OST: Kids Run Through the City (Extended) – Pause/Replace)**

 _ **==Inside Flashback Started==**_

 **(Final Fantasy VI OST: The Mines of Narshe – Replace/Started)**

 _A certain White Fang named Quinn, two of last of Hound Team woke up, which he was tied up in ropes, seating on the chair, which he was on a interrogation room._

 _"Damn those humans! I won't forget this! YOU ALL PATHETIC HUMANS WILL GO HELL FOR THIS!"_

 _"Oh, it is now…? You know what they say about weak dogs, not like you, all bark and no bite…"_

 _Hearing Sasuke's voice through the shadow, causes Quinn alarmed turns to the source, turns out, that even his night-vision ability cannot see him into the dark, as he looked around trying to where it came from._

 _"Why you and your people invaded this village while it was still under recovery from the Grimm Attack?"_

 _"How hell I know? The brothers and sisters on this village refuse us! They will died for making their choices for standing with the humans! And they can die with them if they so choose!" Quinn yelled._

 _"Because they don't like how the White Fang was? I had a friend that she used to be member of the White Fang." Sasuke's voice statement, still within the shadow that tells him regarding his fraction's actions._

 _"You mean Blake Belladonna?" Quinn said referring to, as he scoffed. "How could a traitor like her side with the humans, even being the daughter of the previous High-leader now the chieftain of Menagerie, and now our new High-Leader, Sienna Khan had taken over, but we had nothing to do with that fool! We are no followed his path!"_

'Blake's father was a chieftain from another village? That's a surprise. And it seems to me that the Vale's branch that they no longer following their current leader's path.' _Sasuke thought, looked surprised hearing about Blake had a father, since when she never mention it to anyone._

 _Sasuke spoke up to Quinn, with a cold tone, which he still wasn't coming out on the shadows while the light on the center of the interrogation room._

 _"Now…tell me again? Why did you raiding this village until I'd heard about the Dust Mines?"_

 _"That's a tough one, come from a human mouth. We do always want Dust to steel?" He answered were ironic statements, yet he had confirmed Sasuke's suspicious, while Otomo was on the other side on the room with a one-side mirror were also looked suspicious, along with his 2 fellow huntsman/huntress, that he was an raider after all._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why? How the hell I know? I'd heard about there is something important on that village stores something…powerful…compare to the legendary 'Maidens of Four Season', we're talking a 'sword' a powerful one, no-scratch that! TWO powerful swords that I know."_

 _Otomo was flinched through the one-side mirror which he was mention about this village's greatest treasures. It was wielded by a two best huntsman and huntress in history._

 _"Two powerful weapons?" Sasuke's voice repeated. "Why would he want those?"_

 _"It's for Adam!"_

 _Hearing the name of the high-ranked member of the White Fang on Vale's branch had something to do with them, after Sasuke was aware about he was severe crippled by Gaara. Turns out, that was lie, or rather, a half-lie._

 _"And what purpose?"_

 _Quinn was silent for he didn't answer to Sasuke for didn't say about the full details about what their objective was._

 _"And WHAT PURPOSE? You're going to tell me everything you know, or else…" Sasuke's said in a cold tone._

 _"Or else what? I know you humans don't have anything to scared me to tell you. You're nothing but a-"_

 _Quinn's sentence were interrupted by Sasuke appeared in front of his face within the shadows in the first time, before him, when his Sharingan activates, staring at him, glaring._

'What's with those eyes?' _Quinn wondered, like he was dragged his mind into a void._

 _"You're going to tell me now? And_ _you will regret for not telling us…" Sasuke said growling, then his eyes now morphed into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan._ **(6)**

 _" **Tsukuyomi!** "_

 ** _==In Tsukuyomi World==_**

 _"What the hell? Where am I?" Quinn asked as he/she found himself/herself in red surrounding, red sky and blood red moon with strange design on it. He found himself tied to a stake._

 _"Welcome to my world of Tsukuyomi…" Sasuke said before he made his manifestation appearance._

 _Until suddenly he was surrounded by multiple duplicates of Sasuke with a black katana._

 _"You will be spending for the next 72 hours, you will be stab and cut by us…" He declared._

 ** _==Outside World - Reality==_**

 _Within 3 seconds later…_

 _"NOOOOOOOO!" The victim shrieked in horror as he broke down sobbing._

 _The eyes of Otomo, Tao and Arah widen for seeing how did Sasuke do, while in the interrogation room's one-side mirror seeing it through, it had only been a few seconds and he didn't do anything to him._

 _"What did you do? Did you use some form of mental attack semblance?" Arah asked curious how Sasuke got the White Fang Member break so soon._

 _At door of the outside of the interrogation room, which Sasuke opens up, and stepped out onto the room, and turns to them, while his Sharingan is active, which the 3 militia looked at him for the results for what did he do of this session._

 _"You guys might want to get him to the mental hospital, and guard him 24/7, afterwards that that put him back into the cell." The ravenette said, advised and suggesting._

 _"What did you do to him?" Tao asked, questions the young Uchiha._

 _"Best you don't know." Sasuke replied._

 _"What are about your strange eyes?" Arah asked, before his eyes used to be onyx black. It was unheard about a eye-based semblance that change color, but she notice that those eyes were looked similar to that 'woman', but it has three dot marks on each._

 _"It's called 'Sharingan'._ _It is able to user instantaneously copy any technique that it sees. It gives user a photographic memory as well as increased reaction time, also allowing him to see much quicker than normal. It is also capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent. It also helps to cast illusion by simple eye contact."_

 _He showed them his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan._

 _"This is ' **Mangekyō Sharingan'** , His advance form. Its gives the user access to several powerful techniques, like the powerful fire technique ' **Amaterasu'** , if I show it to you, then it will be something possible, and unbreakable illusion ' **Tsukuyomi** ', the one I'd used on this bastard."_

 _"That's why you used that on him." Otomo confirmed Sasuke's abilities._

 _"Yes, but another time. The Sharingan is nothing but a tool…" Sasuke stated and explained, after deactivate his dojutsu; which he wasn't considered that his bloodline is not power and pride, also a tool for combat and used for purpose. "As for him (Quinn), I was able to scan his mind. Turns out, they're looking for Dragon Atoll's treasure that been hidden for years. Before getting some Dust and taking some people for enslavement. But…those weapons weren't meant for Adam Taurus…but it was meant for Shinja."_

 _Causes their eyes widen for realization, as until Otomo spoke up._

 _"Sasuke…there is something I would like to talk about…I'll tell you everything, once we'll finished rebuild the village."_

 **(Final Fantasy VI OST: The Mines of Narshe – Ended/Replaced)**

 _ **==Inside Flashback Ended==**_

 _Upon revelation,_ _which much as they didn't expecting this sooner when Shinja was a snake-faunus, but only the eyes, but he was once a part of the militia until he was exile for his decision he is made. He was undeniable force, charismatic, cold intelligent and uttery without fear._

 _Until Otomo told Sasuke about the most important treasure that was once belongs to the legendary huntsman, but also they're twins, brother and sister; they were skilled with each sword which contains the power of fire and ice:_

 _One is a rapier, it has the power of ice, while the other is enormous broadsword had the power of fire. Those weapons were so powerful, even most of the anyone who attempt to wield it to be the next chosen warriors._

 _Turns out, that according to the legend, only a 'true' warrior(s) can possessed those weapons, which this is why Shinja wanted them. It is located on high mountains besides the Dust Mines, but it remains hidden, which it takes if the chosen warrior will possessed._

 _But, only Otomo and Mick knows the location of those weapons, which of course, if possible that if anyone wielded for being worthy to be such a power weapons._

 _So, which its best to find out if he is worthy to possessed them…_

 _On Sasuke's case, he had a feeling that he will be sure that wanted to for getting his hands on. Well, it will be a dishonored that which he had a feeling that his so-called superiority complex taken over, which he had a feeling that another version of himself (namely a Sasuke bashing from each different parallel world) will be being an ass. So he made decision NOT belong like those assholes._

 _At multi-verse versions of Sasuke's, had suddenly sneezed out of blue, and curses at anyone who being mocked the so-called 'elite'. After all, can't blame much (no offense to the authors of Sasuke bashing)._

 _Now, back to Sasuke, as he was making a conversation to Ashe regarding for sure for some questions about the interrogation with the White Fang insurgent (namely Quinn), while the other (Verheiden)._

 _Before taking some ordering some drink, which instead of alcoholic that he is still young. Well, Sasuke NEVER fond with sweets, because that he wasn't that bad for the fact he didn't eat some, but, just it is not the only thing that eat and/or drink sweets were soda._

 _"Yeah…that fool defies me for my questions, so I decide to 'break' his mind." Sasuke replied._

 _"Break his mind?" Asha confused. "And why's that?"_

 _"You could say…when those fools riding bikes came to us, and offered to joined them. So I decide to save this settlement." Sasuke stated._

 _Until a person passed by and give Sasuke a pat on the back, and spoke up in praised for grateful for saving the village._

 _"Thank you for saving this village and also my family, too. We will give you a discount, so you can come to my shop, if you want." He said to the ravenette, grateful._

 _"You're welcome." Sasuke replied appreciated, before turning to the man passing back, before turns ot Ashe. "You see, this is how it is when I had made my choice."_

 _Ashe was understandable for this black-haired teen had a good deed for saving lives._

 _"As much as I would love to stay and chat, I only had time while Vance had contacted Vale for coming here for repairing the settlement's communications tower, good thing that I came from around with my friends, and made it in time." Sasuke said telling Ashe his reasons for coming her, which the blonde cat-faunus needed info about this._

 _"But…this job is over."_

 _With the last statement, Ashe was tensed about what Sasuke had to do._

 _Sasuke continues. "I maybe save this settlement, it's just the start, but good thing that not a single human won't be forced to work in the mines on behalf of the White Fang, while the Faunus side will also being forced to joined and tortured for thinking that humans were evil, can I assume that there weren't a single dust or supply had taken."_

 _Asha was a bit nervous about Sasuke's statement for he looked like he was about prepared to kill._

 _"But…then it's pretty clear want needs to be done."_

 _As the people who overheard Sasuke's conversation with Asha about how the young Uchiha huntsman did helping those he needed._

 _"If the White Fang crosses the line, innocent people would had dead and forcing others to give up their freedom and livelihood for their own needs. That's something that when we're came around. And then me, Vance, and Exel will be departed soon."_

 _"So…what do you plan to do?" Ashe asking Sasuke for what he is going to do, she had a bad feeling about this._

 _"I'm going to complete the message, which it was half of it when they attack here before, and then I will send it to the terrorists that they won't be forgetting…"_

 _The tone of Sasuke in his voice sent a chill through the air, as his intention became perfectly clear._

 _Asha was completely speechless of Sasuke's declaration to wipe out the Raiding group that send by the Adam's right-hand man. On her case, about her fellow White Fang, which because…she was a defector of Deacon's fraction and the White Fang, once she needed to do to leave, along with her sister, hope that she'll understand._

 _The White Fang had no idea of the unstoppable force that would be soon be coming their way…_

 _"Once I'm done with them, I will be continuing my journey to find 'him'."_

 **(Final Fantasy VI OST: The Mines of Narshe – Ended)**

 _ **==Flashback Ended==**_

 **(Final Fantasy VI OST: Kids Run Through the City (Extended) – Replace/Resume)**

After some conversation between Sasuke and Asha, which the fact that if possible for spending time around the settlement, which the black-haired Uchiha declares that he will be staying in a month, if of course that the fact that things won't compliment about right now.

Now, Sasuke is still under Arah's tutelage, which because of how he is skilled with a bow, and then he create a new weapon form base on Susanoo variants. Because of his counterpart was also using an Archer variant that fires long-range as Arah does because of her deadly accuracy, her arrows are launched with greater velocity than normal arrows, being more likely to hit the target and do more damage.

And until then, two members of the White Fang is still under custody, when they contacted the authorities that sending two members to prison, so that their actions and information were quite useful.

Next is, Sasuke improved his skills; tai, nin, ken, buki, gen, and shurikenjutsu. Which until then when he was been watched by Ashe that somehow was too impressed for Sasuke's development, along with Exel and Vance for improving his skills.

Until Otomo had witnessed his skills that somehow compare to someone he had known for years ago. Along with Mick, which he was amazed about Sasuke's skills, if possible being an outsider needed to doing so for possessed such a weapon and semblance that never seen before.

With Otomo and Mick had witnessed his strength, and then witnessed his determination, as much as they were planning to form a private meeting about when Sasuke came into the village to save the innocents.

 **(Final Fantasy VI OST: Kids Run Through the City (Extended) – Ended)**

 **==With Otomo and Mick; at Nighttime, Elder's home==**

"Are you sure, if the boy will be the one?" Mick questioned Otomo about Sasuke, which when he save Dragon Atoll.

"I'm positive, Mick. Ever since Lord Kenji had left his legacy to the descendants, and also like them did possessed them. If possible if we entrusted them to Sasuke." Otomo stated.

"You know as much I do, Otomo. My grandfather did left everything which it when the time has come for the next wielder…or two, after all, which if Sasuke REALLY will took possessed neither the flame or the frozen." Mick said.

"If we tested him, he will be a suitable wielder for depend on which is which." Otomo concluded.

"That's a good idea. We will test him see if he is prove worthy." Mick replied.

Otomo nods for understandable, if possible for Sasuke Uchiha will be a suitable wielder for the ancient weapons.

 **==Next Day==**

 **(Final Fantasy X OST: Basaid Island – Started)**

Sasuke finished improving his skills with a bow, which he manage to use any variants of his fire-style jutsu, without his lightning-style variant, he did train in his own mindscape thank to his older counterpart. So, that he won't let anyone learned about his full details of his skills, and also, still uses his deception without suspicious about his skills.

While Exel and Vance were doing his activity for

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

A feminine voice gotten Sasuke attention to see her archery teacher Arah, escorted by her fellow archers.

"Yes, Mentor?" Sasuke responded, presenting to her.

"Otomo and Elder Mick wanted speak to you." Arah informed.

Sasuke wondered what is the elder and militia leader wanted him to discuss. Which there is happen to be something important after days of training.

"Hn. So why they wanted to talk about?" Sasuke replied and asked.

"Can't say much, Sasuke. This is an urgent matter." She replied.

Sasuke wonder what it was, and its best to find out.

"Yes, I will, and take me there."

 **(Final Fantasy X OST: Basaid Island – Ended)**

 _ **==At the Elder's House==**_

 **(Battle Realms OST - Dragon Clan: Better Days – Starts)**

Sasuke arrived, escorted by Arah and her archers, as until seeing the Elder sitting on his mat with Otomo besides him.

"Sasuke Uchiha…did you wondering why I'm calling you here." Mick questions to the Uchiha Huntsman.

Sasuke nod his head at him, replied confirming for coming here. As Otomo stepped in and announced.

"Me and Mick called you here for something I would like to give you for your journey…if you are truly prove worthy…" Otomo begin to spoke up, making Sasuke wondered what are they trying to say.

"Is about what you told me yesterday when after I interrogate that White Fang member?" Sasuke asked, referring.

"Yes. You see…we decide to give you the strength of the ancient weapons that once belong to our greatest of warriors." The militia leader of Dragon Atoll declared.

Sasuke's eyes widen, that sounded serious for Otomo had decide to hand those important weapons to those who worthy to wielded.

"I see…but why calling me here? Why am I chosen to be the next wielder? An outsider?"

That questions Otomo for what Sasuke attempt to do for being worthy to wielding such a weapon, with couple of questions he had spoken, which he is being an outsider to the outside world.

"Because that you're the student of Beacon of Vale, so those who allegiance with Vale, that means that where the home of the King of Vale is also a friend of Lord Kenji." Otomo answered, making Sasuke shocked understand about when he was a student of Beacon, that means that he will be chosen to wield it. "But…Elder Fallstone wanted to tell you about a legend…"

With Otomo finished his statement, as Mick steps hin and spoke up, begin to tell a tale to Sasuke about the legend.

"You see…long ago, before the village was formed by Tarrant who led his people to safety before Kenji, he is the best huntsman in history to hold off the Grimm. He possessed a weapon; there are two of them, actually, which one if the power of fire that burns the foes into ashes and the other is power of ice that freezes the foes. Years passed since his time had ended, so he passes his weapons to his children, before he was married and giving birth to them. And then time after time, they became the first duo wielders of Dragon Atoll."

"Before the Great War begun, the great twins, Vent and Aile were among entering the battlefield to aid the King of Vale. Until it was victorious after their numerous battle…and afterwards…their descendants passed down to generations to generations, and until the time has come, but until Shinja is attempt to get his hands on them, once he is worthy…but turns out…he wasn't…"

Mick lower his head in shame about how much Shinja had becoming, as he turns to Sasuke, explained.

"I had a semblance, I used to be a Huntsman, caring to the people of this village; human and faunus alike, able to see people's memory and redo the events of the journey." Mick explain to Sasuke about his semblance can do, cause the ravenette amazed about how just like the Yamanaki can do. "I used the same thing to Shinja, but until he was stubborn for doing so, and which means that when we restraint him and I saw his actions…so he is not worthy because of his actions, his pride and ambition, and hunger for power. Afterwards, he just left the village and vow himself to obtain what he wants." **(3)**

Sasuke understands for how Shinja's actions that remain of himself when he wanted power to kill Itachi, which he wanted to stronger, so that he can kill him.

"So…how am I being able to gain worthy such a weapon?" Sasuke questioned.

Otomo spoke replied. "True. Turns out, it wasn't form into a weapon…it was a soul that infused with it."

"A soul infused into a weapon?" Sasuke asked, wondered.

"Yes, the souls of the legendary weapons that once belong to Vent and Aile, Vent wielded a broadsword while his sister Aile wielded a Rapier, before Kenji, he is a special case regarding it. Which each soul itself is just like the Maidens on the legend or the children's story, each soul was infused into a weapon that took shape and also possessed the most powerful weapons of fire and ice. That is why we had protected those soul crystals that contain them from Shinja for attempt to possessed them, when I'd heard from him that he joined the White Fang, he wanted power, a power that can defeat his enemies."

"If they come here, besides the Dust, they were raiding this village to find the location, correct?" Sasuke stated, guessing the fact why Shinja had the White Fang to raid.

"That's correct, young man. Only I and Otomo know where they are…on the location of the top of the mountain, was a lie. We hid it on underground. So that they can't tell that it was remain hidden right under their noses." Mick replied explanation.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, nod his head understandable for how the soul weapons of legend were remain hidden eternity. "Elder Fallstone, Otomo, no offense, it is been days when I stay on the settlement after the White Fang raid here. Are you planning to test me about my strength and deeds?"

Otomo and Mick nod their heads for confirming what Sasuke had said what he had told.

"This is why we're planning to give you that power, considered a gift for helping our village…but…we will entrust that power to you…it is been centuries passed since our ancestor Tarrent keeping this village stand and strong, along with Kenji." Elder Fallstone claimed with wise words.

"As much as the fact, we will began to test your strength, courage, faith, and honor, for your deeds for your travels…like Shinja had two companions that used to be: Utara and Vetkin. Until then I heard from them after Shinja left and joined the White Fang, so his followers did, because the fact that Shinja being a Snake Faunus."

Sasuke understandable of that reminded Shinja like Orochimaru which he wanted the power of the Uchiha's bloodline, which the fact that when he was tag with a Curse Seal that somehow that gotten massive negative energy within him, thanks to Naruto that purifies the curse, so that he can do on his free will.

"So anyway, we're prepared for your next adventure…it will be difficult for you to take the risk." Otomo declared. "I'd heard your two companions were the rumored members of the 'organization', correct?"

Sasuke nod his head again, confirming about Vance and Exel were from the 'Order of the White Phoenix', because of how they're saving innocent lives, and then defeating criminals within the shadows without leaving a trail behind, which their hideout itself were remain hidden which unable to find it.

"So I decide to lend you a guide and best man will accompany you for your journey." Otomo concluded, causes Sasuke nod his head for appreciation, until the ravenette spoke up replied.

"With trustworthy." He added.

Otomo nod his head for understand which he needed to pick anyone carefully due to the fact there is a spy which he had a feeling that things will be come in hand.

 **(Battle Realms OST - Dragon Clan: Better Days – Ended)**

 **==At the Unknown Location, Hillside==**

 **(Battle Realms OST - Serpent Clan: Fall of Serpentholm – Starts)**

A man who happens to be a Faunus, which his traits were reptile-like eyes, which happens to be reeks of snakes, he is wearing custom-made White Fang uniform; consists of white sleeve sleeveless robe with red accents and gauntlets, and hakama pants with boots, greaves and thigh guards. He had a ponytail and a beard on his chin.

He had pair of katana swords on each hip, which consists of the color scheme of the sheathe were crimson red as well.

He is a snake-faunus, named Shinja, former residential of the Dragon Atoll during his defection, until he was completely in shame for being a faunus had no sense of honor when he hated human for being mistreated.

He wanted power, but he wanted the power of the legendary weapons, he was obsessed with them, until he joined the White Fang for being looked down on him, because Elder Fallstone had seen his actions, he did killed humans when he save the settlement, they only saw them as 'animals', but turns out that none of the skilled huntsman unable to beat him, because of his swords were coated with poison being a snake-faunus.

Shinja's eyes gaze at his campsite on bottom on the distance, which of course he too lead 300 men like Otomo does, because he and Otomo used to be comrades-in-arms, until he was the candidate for wielded the soul weapons of legend.

Seeing that he had companions who followed him to lead, one of them is also a human who follows Shinja's loyalty, and the other is a female cleaver black cat faunus, unlike Blake does, but she's deadly:

First is Vetkin, a skilled thief compare to Emerald's, due of her semblance. His semblance wasn't Ruby Rose's speed, it was just that he had some passive that he wasn't exhausted being the fastest man alive without stopping because of how he ran, his role as a scout and a massenger, and being the charming man around who flirting woman; depend on human and/or faunus.

Vetkin was with the female faunus members of the White Fang on his private tent. There is a background about their history, so let's start with Vetkin.

Vetkin is a young slender man blessed with good looks, quick on his feet and well-trained in the twin sai he carries. He never seems to lift a finger, but each year he wins the Harvest-day foot-race. Rumors of a dark past never seem to touch him - a wink and a ready smile always seem to banish any doubts about his loyalty.

Vetkin's true tale is one of riches to rags, and then back to riches again. He was born the youngest son of a noble, and after all his elder brothers had been married off and been given their share of the estate, Vetkin was left with nothing. So at the age of 14, he left home and traveled north, taking with him only a sword, a blanket, and the clothes on his back.

He spent his first few years on the road stealing horses and sacks of grain and then selling them back at an inflated price during times of shortage. His exploits soon caught the attention of the Night Brothers, a local thieves' guild, which eventually kidnapped Vetkin and forced him to take a six-hour initiation. Naturally, Vetkin passed the test and was soon inducted into their ranks.

While the Night Brothers helped forge his skills as a thief, they also reintroduced Vetkin to the ways of nobility so that he may one day live a better life than the one that fate had dealt him.

Soon, Vetkin was taken in by Garrin, when Dragon Atoll sends him for his skills that useful for him, where he now lives a happy life managing his accounts and settling his disputes, the latter of which he does with his trusty sai.

It was before that he aide Shinja for his travels, which because until he was being rejected because of his actions, and so he follows him for leave the village and then joined the White Fang.

And the next one is most deadly female huntress was skilled in poison to harm a Grimm, until she followed Shinja.

With anyone who believes the geisha arts are a harmless business of strewing flowers and strumming tunes should meet that goes by the name of Utara. In appearance she resembles a normal geisha of great beauty, but she incarnates the dark side of their practices - she is a seductress, a poisoner, and possibly insane.

Utara was the only child of a small cat faunus family from an equally small farming village. Her traumatic upbringing began at the age of four, when a group of ruffians sacked her village, killing nearly everyone and burning the whole thing to the ground, until the Grimm attracts them to kill them all. For reasons unknown, Utara's life was spared that day. The bandits eventually dumped her off at the footsteps of a bathhouse, where she was taken in by a group of geishas.

Through the years, Utara eventually forgot the horrifying incident and started to excel in the healing arts of the geishas.

At the age of six, she had learned all the traditional dances of the geishas and had developed a stunning soprano voice, which geishas maybe huntress, but they do learned to defend themselves. At the age of 11, she was assisting the bathhouse healer perform complicated spells, and by the time she was 15, she was easily the most proficient healer among her group of geishas.

One night, however, a group of raiders arrived at the bathhouse and started boasting about their "discipline" of some local peasants. Most of the men had minor wounds, which Utara and a few other geishas attended to.

As the night wore on, all the geishas except for Utara had retired to their quarters. It was at this point that something within Utara had resurfaced, something that she had buried deep within her many years ago. Some of the geishas awoke to Utara's high-pitched singing to find that the raiders were convulsing and dying - some simply shriveling away to dust - before their very eyes.

When her singing had perished the last of the raiders, Utara thanked the geishas for their years of hospitality and disappeared into the night.

Utara paints her face with a deathly white color and wears long, sharp gloves that give off the illusion that her hands are branches. Attached to one of her forearms is a thin blade that she uses to deadly effect, rapidly slicing and riposting her enemies.

Indeed, her proficience with the weapon is so great that any melee attack made on Utara comes with a price; for unless the blow slays Utara, she will immediately counter-attack, making sure that anyone that harms her will be harmed by her in turn. Utara is, without a doubt, one of the strangest (and deadliest) weapons.

Now, with Shinja watched over his band, which consists of how he had recruited most best and experience huntsman since he, Otomo, Garrin, Arah, and Tao were used to be students of Beacon, until he heard the news about the Fall of Beacon was a failure, because of that 'human' with the power of the Fall Maiden Cinder Fall, she is surely such a joke for her plan had failed until another of humans had repelled them and the Grimm.

Turns out that shouldn't trust that Cinder woman because of the numbers of the members of their kin had decreased when the annoyance of the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' group, they still cannot tell the name of the organization that still remain unnamed, they only dubbed as 'Patriots'.

Until then he heard the roar of the motorcycle, causes Shinja turns to see a motorcycle coming to their encampment in high-speed, which he furrowed his eyes at the distance to see his fellow friend, Nord, came to a visit.

 **==Scene Change==**

The Members felt Nord's approaches, as which until Shinja returns to the camp, until the latter arrives. Once the bike stops, and disembarked and made his greetings.

"Shinja!"

"Nord, what are you doing here?" Shinja replied, asking his greeted friend.

"Telling you about our ANOTHER failure." Nord informed, that causes the snake-faunus frowns.

"Let me guess: the Dragon Atoll will be a bad news?" He stated, guessing that it was failure that Dracon and his men failed, once again. "Vitken reported me about this…"

Nord nod his head confirmed, and spoke up. "Let's talk at your tent, there is something I would like to tell you, as a good news."

"Oh…" Shinja realized.

As Shinja accompany Nord to his personal tent, as until seeing that most of Shinja's forces were considered also a raiding group and also bandit fraction.

Most of the White Fang had their own consists members and different roles, swordsmans, riflemans and crossbowmans, and ronin-class which they wielded two swords which they're worships to Shinja's fighting style.

With Shinja and Nord enters the tent, while two WF members which considered called Ronins were standing guarding.

"So…what is the good news?" Shinja questioned.

"Its about Itachi." Nord answered.

"What about the kind Human?" He stated, which Itachi had being adopted by the Mobliz family, which he was kind to his kin, which he wasn't one of the humans who being so arrogant and mistreated them.

"A brother, perhaps." Nord concluded, causes Shinja gotten his interests. "That young human who save the settlement from Deacon, happens to be Itachi's brother."

That shocks Shinja for never expecting that Itachi had a brother.

"If that human is Itachi's brother? Did you hear it from?" Shinja asked.

"From our spy on Dragon Atoll, she will be informed about what you're looking for." Nord answered.

"Oh…of course…I will be waiting the time will come…" Shinja said, looked forward for determent for what he wanted.

"Indeed my friend, since I notify Deacon that coming here to reported you that we're still on progress." The blonde WF member replied.

"Yes…and the maintain…I had a feeling that they're planning something…" Shinja said, as his eyes rolled at the direction where Dragon Atoll was…

 **(Battle Realms OST - Serpent Clan: Fall of Serpentholm – Ended)**

 **==Later that Night, with Sasuke; at Dragon Atoll, bathhouse==**

Sasuke was sighed in relaxation got this settlement gotten a bathhouse, as he sunk into the warm waters of the hot-springs. After days of training, he finally had a day to relax a bit. Lending against one of the rocks that made up the border of the hot-springs, he could almost fall asleep.

Which he wanted to take a dip, since the geishas who working on this place were starting gotten giggles at him that give him some chills on spine, which meaning a the 'Curse of the Uchiha Clan' had strikes again, did you know why? 'Fangirls', not just the curse that made arrogant and power hunger, but also fears and terrified, this is why his older brother and his friend Shisui having problems with the fangirls back on Hidden Leaf.

Surely he didn't want an unwanted fangirls because of how he saves the village, and also…you could say…'wanted children'. Well, if that's the case for wanted to revived his clan, can't blame him for sure…

"I shouldn't say that in the introduction on the Hidden Leaf." Sasuke muttered, sighing; cursing himself during the time after team assignments.

"You could say that again, and what did you say: 'I shouldn't say that in the introduction on the Hidden Leaf', what did you mean?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he jumped back away from who ever had spoken. Looking at the speaker, he was saw Ashe enters the male-side, she was wearing one of the geisha's kimonos, which he notice a view of her cleavage reveals.

Sasuke blushed a bit at the fact that he was only wearing a towel but still kept the discipline of a shinobi. While he had his bionic arm intact, which he had an elbow blade, foldable blade, and shurikens.

"A-Ashe? Wh-What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the blonde cat-faunus who had appeared without him noticing. The fact that she was able to get past his senses was very impressive in his mind. _'Damn it, I shouldn't aware about her presence.'_

 _'What's wrong, feeling uncomfortable with a cat Faunus?'_ C. Sasuke's voice teased, seeing him white-lining image of Sasuke with a grinned at him for fond with feline-related, as he continues to tell him recalling the time.

 _'After all, we used had got capture pawprints of the feline before on Paw Encyclopedia with Itachi. Until I remember when your team and as MY team at the same time that we're hired by Nekobaa for collecting them from Nekomata, the ruler of the Ninja Cat Underworld when I remember the time when we been charge-in, head-on to surpass his expectation.'_

True, Sasuke will never forget the day that he and Itachi collecting feline pawprints at the time when he was kid, which they used to be so close to one another.

He recalled about himself, Naruto and Sakura were assigned to break into Nekomata's fortress to acquire his pawprint and were given Cat Ears to not only deceive other cats into thinking that they were cats as well, but to be able to understand cat speech as well.

As Naruto lost his cat ears, can't blame him for being careless, Sasuke and Sakura sneaked in undetected and split up to cover more ground. Sasuke easily defeated all of Nekomata's bodyguards and made his way to face the ninja cat, who placed Sasuke within a genjutsu.

Using his Sharingan, Sasuke managed to break out of the genjutsu and dodged most of Nekomata's attacks, before facing him. As Nekomata was about to crush Sasuke, he was saved by the arrival of Naruto and Sakura. However, Sasuke told them that this was his mission and that he did not need help. Revealing that he had placed explosive tags around the ceiling, Sasuke detonated the tags and buried Nekomata under rubble, acquiring his pawprint.

Well, this is how he remember the time he had collecting pawprints which if Cat Faunus HAD a pawprint, he would had just collect it, which turns out that they had only just normal human hands…do they?

"Oh~ I was just wanted to relax, when I gotten my attention when I had lay eyes on you." Ashe cooed, as she walked towards Sasuke who drawn his handful of shurikens prepared to toss them at her. "Why so serious? I just wanted to ask you a few questions like the last time we talked."

She tried to get the ravenette to lower his shurikens on between his fingers. If the prosthetic weapon arm was what she thought it was, that she knew she wouldn't want to stay on which possible for any weapon that never encountered that she was on.

"Depend what you want to ask, Ms. Ashe." Sasuke said to the catwoman, which she didn't had a surname that haven't fully introduced. "Before I answer anything, you're going to tell me why you're here?"

Sasuke looked nervously and annoyance for Ashe's advances, he couldn't resist to look at it, after all, he had girlfriend which haven't take his date seriously during his departure, as he needed to keep himself calm. This seemed to have the opposite effect however as the woman simply smiled at him.

"What did you mean from the last statement?" Ashe asked, before Sasuke was alone onto the hot-springs.

"Well…it was back home when I was team-up a friend of mine, and a girlfriend." Sasuke answered, causes Ashe frowns at him for mentioned 'girlfriend' part.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yup." Sasuke replied.

"I see…Well, I was walking around the village when I saw you entering one of the Bathhouse sections, which considered you're on the Yin-side, which you knew it is a All-male's bath, while the other is Yang-side, meaning for the All-woman's bath." She said as she walked closer to Sasuke who never took his eyes of her. "Imagine my surprised when you looked so handsome with that muscles of yours."

"And WHY are you in All-male bath side?" Sasuke asked, which several of woman who works on the All-male side, while the other the same on the All-woman side, which he had forgotten that they're employers too, besides the other male employers. He had prepared to used his substitute, which good thing that there is a nearby pile of wooden buckets piled up, before he gotten inside the male-side on the changing room.

"Well…a huntsman like you are skillful for when you save this village. I was hoping that when I overheard you talking with the leaders." Ashe replied winked at the raven-haired male ninja/huntsman who raised an eyebrow at her statement.

Sasuke had completely suspicious about this female Faunus, which when he wasn't aware about this girl was good at without getting detect, he wasn't aware about it. Before he could activate his Sharingan and cast a Genjutsu at her, for interrogation, which he some suspicious about her.

Ashe continues. "But, back to what I was saying…I once overheard about 'you' are going to be worthy for the rumored legendary soul weapons that the Elder is planning to earned it by testing you. So…it is a life and death situation. And I'm sure I am very interests in you, Sasuke."

As she said, leaning forward giving the ravenette a better view of her cleavage.

"I have some suspicious were correct…you're a White Fang member, aren't you? A spy actually; informing your leaders about their movement." Sasuke said, he had completely suspected about the blonde faunus was a spy, like Kabuto does.

"Guilty, aren't going to hand me over to the authorities?" Ashe asked.

"What makes you say that? You still haven't told me what you want with me." Sasuke said as the shurikens slides back into his forearm as he could confirm she had no intentions towards him and telling info about this.

"Oh…I'll. Tell. You." Ashe replied with each word playful, which causes Sasuke's jaw dropped for the meaning, as he quickly used a substitution to get away, causes her to pout. "Oh come on!"

"Sorry, I had a girlfriend, if I did had time with her, especially the woman I'd met before anyone around here." Sasuke responded with his arms crossed.

The woman only smiled even more and walked over to him swaying her hips in an attempt to captivate him. Be it the Uchiha avenger in him or the fact that every teacher he had, had been a pervert he couldn't help but follow with his eyes.

"And how a spy like you wanted to know everything about me, it is because of during the attack?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yes, I notice you shots fireball into your mouth without a dust, but you did looked just like a Maiden, which you told me that it was your semblance. And I notice that there is another one that creates a astral skeleton figure." Ashe stated.

 _'Damn, I should have used my susanoo on when there is a spy among the village.'_ He thought, cursed himself for there is a spy.

Suddenly Sasuke felt weight pushed backwards into the ground, which seeing Ashe was top of him, which the fact that she was jumped into him and gave him a small lick on the check. "I wanted to know your 'secrets', what did you say? Can you tell me, like you pull a switch-a-roo? And if I can come with you for your quest."

"I'm flattered, but I don't think it's a good idea telling secrets to anyone with someone you just met." Sasuke said before substituting himself with a wooden bucket. Ashe frowned and threw the bucket out from under her.

"Sorry, Ashe…" Sasuke's voice that came from the locker room which seeing he was wearing bathrobes that surprises the blonde cat faunus for never expecting him did changed alright, he looked elaborated. "But like I said, if I take you with me for this. Not some random cat girl who wants me, sometime like my sensei Arah will accompany me."

"Oh…well, there is something that I would like to talk to you…"

Sasuke's eyebrow raised, about what Ashe wanted to talk about.

"I was there at the invasion…" Ashe began, causes Sasuke's eyes widen about incident on Beacon. "And I saw Blake was fighting alongside with you and few others, I figured that you might be able to answers a few of my questions…"

"So…you were there at Beacon on Vale?" Sasuke asked, getting a nod from Ashe. "Come on, let's talk private."

Ashe nod her head obliged, as minutes later for changing their clothes, and went to the rental house that Sasuke vacant, which take resident with Exel and Vance, since the two were doing their duties.

 **==Meanwhile==**

Sasuke and Ashe arrives the home, as they enters it, before the raven-haired Uchiha shuts the door, and went to his room with her.

Once he locked the door, and then he did places a soundproof seal into his room which good thing that he brought some seals for rooms.

As Ashe begin to spoke up for recommend in order.

"Alright…now as for you known me as 'Ashe', that's because of my friends call me that, but my full name is 'Ashley Duncan'." She introduced with a cat-like smile. **(4)**

Sasuke nod his head for understandable for her name that goes by Ashley, which she is quite a name for such a member for their extremist group. Well, it is been 10 days that Sasuke had been training under Arah's tutelage.

Sasuke sat his bed on the side, while Ashe was sitting on a chair as well, and began to made some conversation.

"So Sasuke, how did you and your friends first met Blake?" Ashe asked, started to questions Sasuke about Blake, before her deserting.

Sasuke replied to her, explained. "Shortly after we enrolled Beacon Academy, when my best friend had befriended her team leader, now later proclaimed girlfriend."

"Did you know that she was originally a Faunus?" Ashley asked.

"About few weeks ago, during the dubbed 'Failure Fall of Beacon'. We separated to our own ways, and began our training." Sasuke answered.

"Now question this, Adam Taurus, our leader of the Vale branch, the mentor, partner, and former love-interests to Blake. And from what I heard she fell for a human, do you know who exactly who she was dating?" Ashe asked.

"The guy you're talking about, was a teammate of mine. His name was Gaara Sabaku, and she along with her teammate began dating him shortly before the tournament." Sasuke replied.

"Oh…" The blonde cat-faunus muttered, understandable for Blake relationship with Gaara, along with her other teammate, spoke up for the next topic. "So, this Gaara person along with dating Blake, I'd heard he was dating a Schnee heiress?"

"You mean Weiss? Yeah, Gaara dating both of them while my best friend earlier I mention dating two as well." Sasuke replied.

Hearing that surprised Ashe, never thought that two male dating two girls each, it was completely rare for someone being a man having less amount of woman dating with; as Ashe spoke up for another topic next.

"Sooooo, I was hoping that I don't mind asking, but, are you dating anyone?" She asked.

"No, my girlfriend and I haven't started yet during the last year." Sasuke answered.

Internally Ashe was mentally cheered and even through, Sasuke was pretty young, he was definitely her type, and was thankful that nobody else other than Blake know she had a thing for emo boys who she vowed to kept secret between them.

"So…do you know where Blake is now?" Ashe asked.

"Last I'd saw them before we part ways, she along with Weiss and Gaara went to Menagerie." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, so she's going home, right?" Ashe said surprisingly for Blake was returning home.

"Yeah, afterwards, we're going to Haven, next." Sasuke concluded.

"Why Haven? Why are you and your friends will be meeting up-" Ashe could continue to say, suddenly her head flinched with realized something. "I'd realized something!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Well…according some of my group informed regarding the fact they attempting to move-in to the next location. If I had sworn that if I heard it right, they're going to Mistral." Ashe replied.

"So…the White Fang were going next to Haven, huh…well, guess you're quite useful for information about what their operation was." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that's where one of them is a human…but it wasn't Torchwick or someone named Cinder." Ashley stated, confirmed for what her group was going next, causes Sasuke gotten another suspected about that subject.

"I got a question, do you know or at least heard of someone by the name of Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"I did, I've heard about Itachi, who is labeled for the first human in a long time as an honorable human to the Faunus race." Ashe replied.

"Do you know where he is, now?" Sasuke asked, as he didn't hide his excitement.

"To be honest, no. I'd heard about somewhere on Sanus. But I do know there is a abandon prison facility about on a south? Well, it will takes by train or an airship to get there."

"Airships won't be necessary." Sasuke interjected, before Ashe's answer about Itachi's whereabouts is unknown before hearing about there is a abandon prison facility that is the only location to find his brother there.

"Why?" She said confused, which before seeing Sasuke's expression had changed completely.

"the enemies will learned about if I take an airship to get there, they will learned to shoot it down, if I was on-board." Sasuke replied, with a stern look.

Ashe nod her head understandable for realized what Sasuke had meant, until another question about itachi.

"Do, did you know Itachi?"

"You can say, that son-of-a-bitch, is by older brother." Sasuke answered to Ashe.

That shocks Ashe for she didn't know Itachi had a brother, but let alone for being adopted by the Mobliz family, even she did met the young Joe, himself.

"No way, Itachi had a brother, and why did he didn't tell anyone about he had a brother." She said disbelief for wasn't aware about his relations.

"Don't remind me." Sasuke said sneered.

"So wait, what happen between you and your brother?" Ashe asked, curiously about what's gotten between brothers, which was something Sasuke had wished she never get concerned.

Sasuke sighed, replied and explained. "You see…he was responsible for murdering the entire family and giving me this eye and arm."

He gave a half-lie that the alternate memory caused by the influence of the Sharingan had remove by the implanted C. Sasuke's eye. He showing her his arm that prove his current state.

"I-I'm sorry." Ashe apologized.

"Don't be, it'll be only the matter of time before I will face him for justice." Sasuke declared, unaware he was giving a murderous glare.

Ashe sighed, as she spoke up. "Well, I think we're done for today for those questions."

"Yeah…but we should make some dinner." Sasuke stated, as he stood up, formed a hand-seal and deactivate the soundproof seal.

"Yeah, we could used some dinner." Ashe replied gotten his point.

And so, Sasuke and Ashe left the room for some dinner for tonight, which haven't ate for some time when during the conversation.

 **==10 days Later==**

Sasuke was training for some time with his skills, until Ashe give a lie to Deacon and Nord a report about his progress, not to mention that he haven't trained with his new arm that had knee-blade and wrist blade.

Now, Sasuke sparing with Vance in close-combat, which taking jabs, countered, swift kick, deflect, and palm-strikes; that made the raven-haired Uchiha improved his Interceptor-style, which he is gotten better.

Exel still training Sasuke with his ways of being an Assassin, which because of how during improved his skills that his mentor (Jing) manage to learned new moves of his. So, which

Until spending days passed, until Ashe decide ask Sasuke a favor without any other spies of neither Deacon and/or Shinja had sending will learned about her defection, which obliged her request.

During training, Sasuke told Arah about Ashe was a White Fang's spy, became defector for giving information about what their operation, which until Elder Mick Fallstone and Otomo was being told about this information, and so she give her some shelter.

But until the revelation about why Ashe was about to defect…now, just like the second Blake Belladonna had deserted the White Fang, during the train where stores the Dust owned by the Schnee Dust Company…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"You're sister was held hostage?" Sasuke's voice, sounded shocking about Ashe's sister._

 _Sasuke, along with Vance and Exel was on their house, with the soundproof seal is in place, so they can have a briefing privately, with Ashe among the group, regarding her adopted sister. Ashe told them everything being a spy._

 _"Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you, this is why I was forced to do their bidding to free my sister. But I couldn't help to do anything because of how I wanted to protect her." Ashe said._

 _"So…where is your sister? I can help you to free her." Vance declared._

 _"You will!" Ashe said sounded happily for found hope to save her sister._

 _"Yes, can you describe, so that I can able free her." The ninja concluded._

 _"Oh sure, let's see…she's a rabbit faunus, about same age as Sasuke or 13 then less, but her hair is white, and eyes were black." She said described, as she took out a photo onto her pocket, and hand it to Vance. "Here's her picture."_ **(5)**

 _Vance takes it, and looked at it, and nodded his head, turns to Ashe, after place it into his pocket._

 _"So, where is she held? So I can able to where I can find her, to retrieve her." He said to him, as he took out a map of Sanus on the table._

 _Ashe pointed her finger into the spot of the region, and explained. "Right here, I manage to gain trust to most of my comrades about my sister's whereabouts. So that I can assume that depend that I can visit her a month. I will give you any information about their operation that I can offer you, so that you can have my trust."_

 _Vance nod his head understandable for taking own personal mission, and then_

 _"Thank you for cooperation, and I'll promise you that I will getting your sister out."_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

So, Vance had notifies Otomo about his own personal mission about infiltrate and retrieve Ashe's adopted sister on his departure, which it won't take long for getting her sister out in no time. Otomo applies, because of being a member of the organization needed to save like the enemies kidnap their fellow villager from them, so decide to come to rescue.

Now, Vance had departs for his personal mission, and as much as he was completely skilled in stealth, so no enemy unable to detect his presence, which this is why he earned a title as a 'Stealth Dagger', because of how he can kill enemies in stealth-kill and infiltrate to assassination.

Now, afterwards, back to the current time, Sasuke did trained, which Otomo informed him for his departure for tomorrow, so that he will prepared to go on his journey. According to Elder Fallstone, he said the journey will be finished until over a month.

Well, except, Ashe wasn't had her time with Sasuke being her type, which whenever she was accompany by Vance, after all, she will waiting for her sister to get rescue.

Sasuke had finished his training session for today, as much as he was about get some sleep, so that he will prepared for anything as possible…

 **==With Vance, Late Night==**

Vance was standing on the top of the tallest tree, which after his sudden departure for tonight, with a scattered moon behinds him, gaze at the location that he was looking for, which turns out that it was a abandon apartment building which consists which because it was an abandon town during the recent Grimm Attack, and also had train tracks between both sides of the town, when they had a station too.

According Ashe's info, the White Fang used the abandon, tattered apartment building is a 'first rate' as a outpost, and one of the hideouts for the operation, which means that they been living on the 'wrong side of the tracks' (or actual railroad track).

Vance still wearing his cloak, and it's time to take off out, as he place his right hand into his left shoulder, and then with a flap that swing his arm on the side, which to reveal his attire:

He is wearing a darker gray tight shirt with black vest, black pants and shinobi shoes with red linings along with gloves, along with gauntlets, thigh guards and greaves. He had long red-scarf around his neck.

He had 6 sets of kunai-shuriken on each gauntlets and set of pouches on the hips, and lastly wearing a 4-eyed leering forehead protector which it's like have an extra 6 set of eyes. **(7)**

"Alright…Mission Operation: Start." Vance declared, as he jumped down onto the tree and fade into nothingness…

 **==At the Abandon Apartment Building==**

Upon arrival of the entrance of the 3-story apartment building; Vance slowly approaches the apartment building while invisible.

Which unable to detect by watchers on the top of the building that had sniper patrols, as until he went to the abandon car on the front, which the former current owner had left it, during the Grimm Attack which it is part of it, until which its useful for parts that haven't remain rusted some time.

Until Vance heard an engine roaring that came from the distance, and then move into the side of the ruined car, before he deactivate his Phantom Skills ability.

Once the vehicle arrives, which it appeared to be a full-size luxury car, about 1980s, its color scheme is dark purple it was covered in scratches and dents.

"An Lincoln Continental, Mark VI." Vance muttered at the car that White Fang had gotten. "Damn, those Faunus insurgents surely have a good taste of cars."

Until the driver seat's door opens, and steps out to be Dog Faunus who rides on a driver seat, which he began to sniffed around the area for intruders, until Vance quickly turns invisible to make sure that he didn't pick his scent.

As the latter continues sniffs around to find the source, he deeply sniffs the air, as he turns his head to the left and right, then growls it for if there is a human trespasses.

The White Fang member sniffs it out, and then smell himself in the armpit, causes to flinches and shake his head for remove the smell that gotten to him, which haven't take a shower a bit, because his scent that blocks it, without it knowing it for sure.

As the White Fang went to the side of the car, then opens up, and one of the White Fang member, without a mask.

There is another info about those other members were called 'Mad Dogs', which similar to Hound Team about consists were willing to harm or kill anyone who challenges his way of life. But the leader of the group named Cliff, or Clifford Maurice Feltbottom, a bulldog-type.

That's the Dog Faunus who being the most ruthless member of the fraction. Which they're aware about their failure, and also Adam Taurus' condition, which he will ready to had his revenge once and his gang prepared for the new orders.

"Can't believe how I'd from that 'human', Vetkin, that told about Deacon and his men had been failed, because of those 'humans'." A feminine tone of another dog faunus; which happens to be a poodle, blond hair, how could a poodle being a member of the White Fang.

"You're telling me, Shriek, even after we wanted to know that 'human' who humiliate our friend Adam. Not to mention that he didn't tell us, but the best is we wait for Adam to told us." A dog faunus said to the feminine named Shriek, well, Shriek Dubois perhaps, which according to the info as well, she used to be a daughter of the rich family somewhere on Vacuo that no one had heard from.

"Hey, Cliff. I was hoping they had a secret weapon that could defeat Adam that easily, during the Attack on Vale." Another Dog Faunus had said; a hound dog perhaps, had brown hair.

"We don't know about that, Lube. Once we learned about that asshole who crushes Adam. He's DEAD!" A Bulldog-Faunus dubbed Cliff replied to the fellow dog named Lube. "Anyway, the boss told us to keep eye on that 'Bunny', once that 'Kitty' will do her job." **(6)**

Vance narrowed his eyes regarding the referred to, as much he found the described, that he knew that that it his target that confirmed that she was being held, as he looked up into the top of the building to see on the third floor which had fire escape ladder.

"I hope that, you don't know what's coming…" He muttered.

And so, he faded into the nothingness again…

 **==Inside the Abandon Apartment Building, Third Floor==**

The girl which happens to be age 13, her hair is white, but also looked innocent looking, she is wearing a dirty clothing from the results that she just being held in this place maybe days or weeks, not to mention her condition maybe a having take lunch and/or dinner, which means that she was completely weaken.

Until the door opens, which happens to be one of the WF member brought food, which notice a tray carries a simple sandwich (just ham and cheese) and glass of water, as he place into the table.

"Sorry, there is nothing we had to feed you." He said, honestly, by judging the behavior he just give her, kindly.

"It's okay; I know it's just that I ate a few, when the supply is low." She said insisted.

WF Member nodded, as he turns out, leave the room, leaving the female rabbit faunus to fed, before taking some sandwich, and then go back to her couch to sit in, slowly eating her meal.

*Glass tapping twice*

"Huh?" The 'Bunny' startled, gotten her attention to see Vance wave his hand her with his hand, causes she notice his 4-eyed headband that thought it was mask.

"N-"

Vance silence her with a shushing gesture with his finger on his lips, which causes her eyes widen for she found hope that she can be saved with relieving. 'Bunny' nod her head for wanted to get out of here, until her ears picked up a sound of a footsteps approaching.

"Hurry, before they'll return."

Vance nod his head understand about how the White Fang were going back to check on her, as he sheathed a curved-blade (think from Ninja Assassin), as he broken the bolt into the side of the wall of the barred window, and then push it off, and then opens the window upwards, and enters through.

"What was that?" Hearing one of the WF members guard the doors, when they're approaching to going to their patrol.

"I thought the window is barred? Looks like that it was way too long for it was severed."

"I'm going to check it out; while you stay here to be sure 'she' cannot escape." The latter concluded.

"Right!"

Vance narrowed his eyes at the door, before turning to 'Bunny', instructed. "Stay where you are, I'll handle this."

'Bunny' nod her head understands, until they heard the door is unlocked. As the door opens to reveal to another dog faunus, as he sniffs around, and until he recognized it.

"It was-"

*Shing!*

The WF insurgent didn't finished his sentence, the top of his head was impale by a sword that Vance was on the top of the ceiling.

*Thud!*

As he removes the sword, and then the body of the dead WF extremist drops into the floor, dead.

Vance drop down into the ceiling, and drag the body into the closet, as he opens it, and place it in place and close it. Seems that 'Bunny' couldn't had witnessed about how he killed her member of her kind were slain.

"You don't want to see it, I know your sister Ashe didn't forced to kill." He said to her, about it; after flicked his sword, and then sheathed into its place.

'Bunny' was shocked about mentioned her adopted sister, which means that this human was coming to save her, as she nodded her head for what he had said to her.

"What's going on in there!?"

Vance's head turn over his shoulder at the door, as he grab the hilt of his ninjato.

 **==With Athrun, At the Unknown Location==**

Now, Athrun had arrived Anima, which the continent were Mistral was located that where one of the Four Kingdom's huntsman/huntress Academy, Haven.

Its been days since taking a ride to where one of his father's upgrade of his Praetor Armor and also located on the north of the region.

First is Athrun had taken a ride with his Track Mule bike that heading to his destination. It was located on the north of the continent which covered in winter which where Atlas as located.

Now, as he was on the snow valley, which where he can parked his bike there, as he went to the view to see a large ruin structure on the open, hilly terrain.

 **(AN: It's from a Map Location called 'Containment' from Halo. Or The Great Freezing Plains from Red Vs. Blue, when Tucker, Andy (the Bomb), and Caboose, while Tex and Wyoming were there, along with 'Flag worship' Grunts.)**

Now, until notice something that caught into his eye, through the visor, as he uses he magnifies the distance, which causes his eyes furrowed at the sight of something appears before him.

The temple is filled with Grimm, Beowulves, Creeps, and Ursas. So far that he wanted that for his possession, as he took out a Boom Shot Rifle, and loaded with normal energy rounds, and cocked it.

 **==Time Skip==**

After Athrun finished massacre the Grimm who entering their own claimed turf, which he is armed with Blades of Exile the first time in combat for trying out his new weapons, as he arrived the entrance of the temple, as until notice some holographic panel.

"Jericho, are there any Grimm?" Athrun asked his AI for anymore movement, while stared at the door, and his Energy Rifle into his hands, standing by.

|"I am not detecting anymore Grimm in your direct vicinity."| The AI replied as it scanned the area around them.

"Good, so how am I open this?"

|"Excalamune."| Jericho replied instructed.

As Athrun do as his AI instructed took out Keaper and Crozz, then slam both of the weapons, and suddenly it took shape a shape of a sword:

This sword is about wielded in two handed, its blade's length is about longsword design, but it looks like a jagged, the guard is shape of thunder bolt in perfect symmetry, while the fire logo onto the round on the center and the hilt is long that can held it in two handed, and lastly is the pommel is a shape of a bass guitar's string adjusters.

 **(AN: YES! I manage to describe the Sword's design!)**

As the blade is emits with both fire and lightning, and now that suddenly the hologram panel starts up, and suddenly a new voice for making a greeting.

|"Greetings, I'm Lorcan, the Alpha Sunday A.I."|

"Whoa, like that last time I'd meet Jericho." Athrun muttered, startled like before meeting Jericho, as he spoke up, out loud. "Hello, Jericho, names Athrun Dengel, Theodor is my father, the man created you."

|"Ah yes, I recognized that armor you were wearing."| Lorcan said sound surprising. |"Please, please, go right in. I was expecting you, you and I have a talk to you about I was hoping that the time had come to get what you needed."|

As the door opens, causes Athrun enters, as the door slowly closes…

 **==Back to Vance==**

Vance had slain many of the WF members before going through the door, with the blade is covered in blood, as he flicks his sword into the side, and then slowly sheathes it, and then turns to 'Bunny'.

Not to mention, that he slain the gang boss, Cliff, while sparing one unconscious due the fact being nice to 'Bunny'.

"May I ask for your name? You haven't introduced yourself when I save you."

"O-Oh, yes, sure." The 'Bunny' replied, forgotten her introduction. "My name is Prairie Duncan."

 **(AN: Prairie is the only name from Megaman ZX Advent, which because the fact that I did able to got the right name after the young reploid, and a leader of the Guardians.)**

"Sunny, huh, that's a nice name for being love for Summer Season." Vance said comment and admitted, compliment her name for being a great sunshine.

"Really!" The Bunny known as Sunny was astonished about how he compliment her name.

Vance nod his head confirmed it, then said. "Yeah…but we better get out of here. Since I'd spare the man had offer you a sandwich, so I will get you 100%."

Sunny nod her head for wanted to save, as Vance stood up, as he raised his hand, that surprises her to see he summon a blue portal.

"Come on, let's go."

As they went through the portal, as until one of them survived the slaughtering, as he took out a scroll and contacted their leaders about what happen. He places the phone into his hear, because his death had come.

"Deacon, sir…the 'Bunny'…she escape…with a human…"

So with that, as he drop the scroll, and suddenly, until it heard a loud furious yelled.

["GOD…DAMNIT!"]

 **==With Vance and Sunny==**

As the portal opens up into the open field, as Vance and Sunny steps out, as until the rabbit-Faunus give him a hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you! You know it was horrible that place it when you get me out! I wanted to see my sister Ashe!" Sunny exclaimed.

Vance chuckles about Sunny wanted to see her adopted sister, replied. "Anytime, come on, we're going to Dragon Atoll."

That shocks Sunny mention that settlement, and spoke up. "That's where my sister is, a good man told me about where they attack."

"Yeah, this is why we're going there." Vance said, as he put on his cloak, then taking off his headband, and put it into his pocket.

And so with that, as Vance and Sunny left for going to the Dragon Atoll…

 **==Next Morning, Dawn==**

Sasuke woken up until dawn, until then he is ready to departs, waiting for Vance returns with the objective. As Sasuke is now fully geared and then places his swords onto his hips, and then holstered Snake Bite, on the kunai/shuriken holster.

As he flexing his bionic arm, and then ready for anything, as Sasuke sighed about he was prepared for anything, which of course that according to Otomo, he will be ready until now, before Vance returns…

Until the door opens, causes Sasuke gotten attention to see Exel step through the door, and decalred.

"It's time…"

 **==Later==**

As Sasuke and Exel arrives the entrance, while Ashe was among the group, waiting for Vance arrives.

"Are you sure they're arrived by now?" Ashe asked, wasn't sure that if Vance arrived.

"I'm sure of it, knowing Vance will ALWAYS coming out on the shadow in no time." Exel said confirms.

Suddenly a portal appears before them, until Otomo along with his fellow militia be on guard, which until seeing Vance steps out, causes Ashe's eyes widened for seeing someone coming out onto the portal.

"BIG SISTER ASHE!" Prairie exclaims ran over.

"Prairie!" Ashe exclaims, as the sisters give a reunite hug, was how touché was.

As seeing Ashe and Prairie were united, as Otomo approaches Vance.

"I guessing that, the mission is success?"

"Of course, Otomo, I was terminated the White Fang on that abandon 3-story apartment building. Well, since I was completely compromise until I tried to get her out. So wipe them out, minus one due being positive to her." Vance replied reported.

Otomo nod his head understandable for how skillful the Patriots were, which because he was one of the best infiltration operative on the organization, which he could used his skills to teach some disciples.

"So, I'm assuming that Sasuke is ready for his journey?" Vance asked.

"Yes, I had my most trusted huntsman assists Sasuke for his journey. And Exel told me about you're remain here for protecting our settlement until Sasuke returns?" Otomo said, explaining to Vance, and then his occupation and role.

"Yup, I will give you provide some extra protection, so that I can be sure that any more White Fang will attack again." Vance concluded.

As Vance will remain on Dragon Atoll which he is a best member of the Patriots that ever could provided, which they maybe a band of mercenary, but also a group who keeping peace to the world remaining in shadows, as long as they stepped out into the light, and going back to the shadows.

After the reunion moment between sisters, as they broke off the embrace, then Ashe went to Sasuke and Exel, while holding Prairie's hand.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Prairie." She introduces Sasuke and Exel to her adopted sister.

"So…this is your adopted sister." Sasuke said gaze at the young innocent rabbit-faunus, as he knell down, and give her a smile, during the history during the founding of the village he had known, C. Sasuke told his younger counterpart about when Madara was scary to the children the academy, well, the term 'scary' wasn't the right word.

Because when Hashirama and Madara had declared for end of the 'Warring State' between two clans, and forming the Village Hidden of the Leaves (or Hidden Leaf Village), this is why it was Madara named the village and also the title of the village leader Hokage, which both statement is a same, until Hashirama Senju looked depressed when the latter scolds him for being an idiot and sulking when he still had his habiting issues.

Until when the children coming out on the academy, when Madara tried to be nice with a girl that is the why when Hashirama stepped in, give her a flower, the girl thinks that Madara was creepy with that face of his.

It was before when Madara had gone madness when he left and deserted Hidden Leaf, he overheard the discussion between brothers of the Senju Clan about he wasn't the candidate for being the First Hokage, which until Hashirama had elected. And until his clan tried to gather support to overthrown Hashirama until they had turn their back on him.

"Um…Hello." The innocent Rabbit Faunus greeting the new stranger.

"It's okay, he's a friend, he won't ya." Vance said to Prairie, nicely. Which before the young rabbit faunus turns to him, give him a nod, then turns to Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you…Ashe told me about you for being a sweet innocent sister." Sasuke said nicely.

 **(AN: Well, this is my version after all. I won't make a lemon scene between Sasuke x Ashe (OC), the blonde cat faunus. I had OTHER plans for her.)**

"Really?" Prairie said sounded wasn't sure about Sasuke, being cold and mystery.

"Hn, I'm a huntsman as well." He concluded, that shocks her about that he looks familiar.

"Wait…aren't you that on the TV on the Vytal Festival?" The rabbit-faunus asked.

"Yeah, I was there, with my team and friends."

Prairie squeal happily for she had recognized him, exclaims. "You're him! Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded, and replied. "If you want my autograph? I got something else to give you other then writing signature."

As Sasuke took out something into his pocket and out a replica of a leaf's forehead protector, and give it to her, the forehead protector itself had a basic blue cloth, which having a leaf engrave it on the center.

"This is forehead protector. My friends and I had manage to make some spares if our current one is lost and damage. So I decide to give it out to you." Sasuke said, as he tied it into her forehead.

This girl reminded from C. Sasuke, within his mindscape, Haho, the relative of the Fire Daimyo, which after the battle between Naruto and Gaara when he was once frustrated at C. Naruto (Kurosaki or Arashi)'s spike in strength. Until he meet the small girl named Naho that fall off the cliff towards her death and promptly saved her.

Because C. Sasuke did not know that she was a relative of the Fire Daimyō, he did not treat her with the respect she was used to, causing her to become infatuated with him.

 **(AN: Skilled the Information about it was from 'Drive Towards Darkness'.)**

It was then when some bandits planning to kidnap Naho for money, which he did save her along with two counterparts of Naruto and Sakura that fought a bandit which mentioned Itachi's name into his face about when killing his family and clan.

He did beat him brutally, but until then when Naho watched in horror, Sasuke began to beat the man to inches of his life, with blood splattered on C. Sasuke's face by the name of bandit Sadai. Sadai was saved by the arrival of C. Kakashi, and C. Sasuke decided to return to Konoha.

Naho became scared of his counterpart; however, she was comforted by C. Naruto (Arashi), who told her that C. Sasuke was going through some problems and that he was usually a nice guy, and that he would take her to meet him once he calmed down.

"Oh thank you! I won't forget how you give me such a gift." Prairie said grateful.

Sasuke smiled at the innocent rabbit Faunus, as he stood up, towards to the entrance, while Ashe was smiling at him.

"So, you're ready to go?" The blonde cat-faunus asked.

"Yeah, I had test prepared for anything as possible to prove myself to be worthy." Sasuke replied. "What about you? Are you going to up with White Fang today?"

"Nope, I'm going to stay here, and give him a half false report about you're already left, before I told them about your strength is increasing. So they prepared for anything as possible." Ashe replied giving him a cat-like smile.

"That's good to hear, Exel told me about you're under protection by the Heaven Federation, correct?" Sauke replied, looked glad for the blonde cat faunus needed protection.

"Yes, until they learned about me, being a runaway, so they are now." Ashe said.

"Sasuke!" Otomo exclaims, as gotten Sasuke attention to see him accompany by a newcomer that never met before. "This is Kenji, named after his grandfather, and also the son of Vent."

 **(AN: Kenji from Battle Realms, but this is other Kenji, before the first.)**

The man who happens to be the same age as Sasuke does, appears to be wearing a military look, wearing unlike the present farmers does, the color scheme is white with blue accents. Wearing a shoulder plate and shinguards, and a katana was strapped onto his right backside, and a pistol holstered into his hip, and also had a backpack with a bedroll on it.

"Greetings Sasuke Uchiha, I am pleased to meet for your acquaintance." Kenji introduced.

 **==At Unknown Location==**

"So…they're on a move." Shinja muttered, hearing the reports from Dragon Atoll by Ashley 'Ashe' Duncan.

"Yes, Shinja. Seems 'Kitty' did a good job for provide information." Deacon stated, as he and his men went to Shinja's encampment after hearing the report from Nord about Sasuke Uchiha. "Shall we kill her?"

"No, she is no longer used to us." Shinja replied denied.

"What about the 'Bunny'? Cliff and his gang were dead, while one of the survivors for the last breath called out when that blasted human killed our men!" Deacon concluded.

"Same as her sister, those two were also nothing used to us. Since they're only one of us being Faunus. But the best to give them freedom, if possible that one of ours will defect like Blake Belladonna herself, so which its best not to made a move if you're aware who their parents are." He concluded, cause Deacon flinched about Ashe who related to 'them'.

"Very well, I respected your decision." Deacon said obliged his decision. "Now…let's time to hunt those beasts…"

 **==With Sasuke and his companions==**

The sun is now rising for day, as for Sasuke and his companions departs for under Elder Fallstone's quest, with Kenji on his party. So, as until then which his skills as an swordsman were pretty impressive, and also expert wielded a pistol on distance on medium-range.

On Sasuke's case, which searching for Itachi is his top priory, so he will prepared for obtain worthy being the new wielder for the warrior's test as a huntsman.

"So…what's your destination, Sasuke?" Kenji asked.

"It's best to find another settlement that needed to be find, so that we're going to help anyone who gotten earn my deed." Sasuke replied.

Kenji nodded for understandable, while Exel smiled at Sasuke's choice, since the curse itself is about to fade, as long as he will help anyone.

 **==Time Skipped, 7 Days later (24 days left)==**

It so it does, Sasuke and his co found a settlement, letting them entered which until one of the Militia defenders recognized Kenji, as he explain to the elder about Sasuke's test, turns out that the Dragon Atoll had found the new wielder that worthy.

So, which he made his choice for staying for a while, and then trained with his skills, so that he will be ready for going to Haven, soon.

Next is, he provide Dust, which thank to Gaara for having tons of them that blame the Schnee Dust Company that couldn't provide, due to their prices that overcharged. Next is, that most of the huntsman were disappointed at the moment because of the CEO himself.

Turns out that when Dragon Atoll had Dust Mines, so that they will be sending anyone who made a cargo to deliver it to it, can't say much about they don't trust a Schnee that those who hated the faunus and the White Fang.

No wonder that the SDC didn't provide some Dust, it is because of Vale, during the Attack. Now that everything is settled since they were losing so much dust for the Atlas Military, and also around the Four Kingdoms, so that prevents if the White Fang will attempt to get their hands on.

Until the Heaven Federation came into the picture, since the White Fang had tried to steal their technology, but they been caught and tortured for attempt for doing so.

Thank Gaara Sabaku was able to create more Dust for around Four Kingdoms, he is like the walking gold mine for getting more and more.

Now, as afterwards, Sasuke and his companions left for today, but…until they been spied by a certain runner which he was send by Shinja, until notice Kenji who accompany will be recognized him, ordered from Shinja that keep his distance.

 **==At the Abandon Cabin==**

*Thunderstorm rumbling*

It was a heavy rain on the bamboo forest, Sasuke had wearing a hood over his head, while Vance had too, along with Kenji wearing a straw hat he had brought with him for his travels.

They found a abandon cabin for sleeping for the night, as much as this place were used to be a huntsman that never rebuild or clean for some time, filled with broken windows and gap holes.

Now, as Kenji was sleeping on the bedroll, while Exel on the other was sleeping on the side, and Sasuke taking his night shift for Grimm, while staring at the bonfire he made.

Sasuke had deep thoughts about he will find his brother soon, as he will ready…but as much as he will prepared for anything as possible for sure that the Uchiha will doing he can to ready.

"You had deep thoughts?"

Sasuke was startled by Kenji, who called out to him, when he turns his head to him half-sleep.

"A few…" He replied.

"If that's for sure when I was aware being a contestant of the Vytal Festival." Kenji commented.

"And member of Team SSGN (Signal)." Sasuke added.

"You know…you sure did helping people on that settlement we're staying." Kenji stated, admitted about Sasuke's deeds, which he admires his skills.

"That's what my friend would do." Sasuke replied about what Naruto can do to help anyone who needed to being saved.

"I guess…you could say that for having to be at least…you know…I never being worthy to be a wielder like my father and aunt does. Well, if possible for that if they're still around." Kenji stated.

"I'm sure it will do…" Sasuke replied.

As they continue their conversation, until Sasuke went to Exel for changing shifts within hours later.

 **==Next Morning==**

The rain is almost stop dropping, which because they're going to continue their journey, until sun rises which will desperate the clouds.

Now, Sasuke, Kenji, and Exel gotten up from her slumber, as they fix everything of their belongings, and prepared to moving forward to their next location which it is Day 8 (namely 23 days left).

Just as they're about to stepped out on the cabin and heading out, and suddenly felt that something is coming, as they had quickly saw a projectile flying past them, it was glowing and beeping red.

Causes their eyes widen for the sign of their fate had ended.

*BOOM!*

Sasuke, Kenji and Exel gotten out on the way which they made it in time for creating an explosion, until before the force of the explosion pushed forward leaving the cabin on blazes.

As they quickly gotten up onto on their feet and turns around the source to the attack.

"Guys, the White Fang!" Kenji exclaims, as he pointed at the direction to see Nord had found them, and had a small squad approaching them.

"Well, what do we have here…" Nord's voice looked sinister which he stood right behind his group. "Two humans, and…Aren't you Sasuke Uchiha I presumed?"

"Yes, and what is it to you?" Sasuke replied, while his emotions didn't change.

"I was part of the group for Adam's right-hand man. Nobody had seen him when he was crippled, so I wanted to know who is the responsible for our leader's humanization…Hell, we wouldn't be this mess if it weren't for that human beast bastard with those little shits of his, our Lieutenant was completely upset about how our leader is incapacitated. Now even more, so half of our pack had went missing, and more and more have been gone since then. If I find that bastard that did to Adam, his head will feed to the Beowolves."

"If you're asking for that bastard, Gaara? Then he is the one who crushed him for harming his precious ones. Even more so a lot of the people you mentioned earlier died as well. As for the group? I might know where…" Sasuke replied, which because he had a Vivid Card, which because of he cannot give it to him without knowing where, but he did store it in a palm-size sealing storage scroll for Vivid Cards, it is also fireproof and waterproof as well.

"Where are they?" Nord demanded, as the WF members aim their rifles at them.

"I'm not telling you…" Sasuke replied smirking, mocking at them, and give a combination of middle finger and L-shape sign.

Nord growls how he mocks a Faunus, exclaimed. "Kill those human pieces of shit!"

Sasuke quickly reacts by formed a several hand-seals and inhales, exclaimed.

" **Fire-Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** "

Sasuke launched a volley of small fireballs at the WF members, like a machine gun, causes the White Fang moves out onto the way to dodged them, as they began to return fire at them.

As Sasuke drawn Chidori Cutter, before activate his Sharingan, and the time itself was beginning to slow down as he gave some reflex along with Exel, while Kenji dodges them away, and blocks and deflects all the bullets, and slices them around bullet by bullet, until the time itself reverts into the normal state for the Uchiha.

"You know…this is the reason why I see guns were inferior." Sasuke said calmly, commentary.

Exel summons his Chakram, and Kenji drawn his katana into his back.

"I'm taking on the middle with a leader." Sasuke declared.

"Mine is on the right…" Exel concluded.

"And me on the left." Kenji added.

Nord was irritated for annoyance, which never expecting, while wielded a Blunderbuss rifle onto his hands, which he manage to deflects him that easily, if possible that his rifle will able without being deflect, because of uses a buckshot on long-range. **(W1)**

The White Fang members were terrified for didn't know a human was easily deflects the bullets that easily, as they quickly switches their firearms into swords and axes.

"Come on, is that the best you can do? Hell, I won't be even used a 'Hack-and-Slash' on you guys, while my friends will do the rest." Sasuke stated, before the atmosphere itself seem to turned completely.

"So…it's time for LET IT RIP!"

Sasuke charged forwards in high-speed, and slashes three insurgents that causes it froze like a statue, before blocking an upcoming attack, followed by a roundhouse kick to the attack, before slashing him down as well, which it was frost in mid-air.

Two more coming at Sasuke, with their attempt to slashes them together on downward, but the Uchiha saw it coming, as their blades clashing together, as Sasuke prepare to raised his bionic arm and extends a blade into his elbow.

*Shing!*

Sasuke slashes them, which results that those two were frozen as well, as he continue his advances.

 **(AN: It's not the only thing about 'Hack-and-Slash', besides Metal Gear, but also Shinobi 2002.)**

Another WF member had witnessed his comrades had slain while in frozen that he gotten a feeling that they're dead at the moment when Sasuke slashes them. AS he stepped in, as took out a throwing knives and tossing at Sasuke, but until the Uchiha block them before running towards them.

Unknown to Sasuke, a few members of the White Fang stuck out on their hiding spots, and suddenly a gust of snow that causes by Exel which turns out that they're neglected to notice there are two companions of his, turns out that Exel did killed them in seconds and Kenji did mage to slain them.

Nord was completely overwhelmed by so-called 'worthless humans' were being best, but turns out that that Uchiha brat and Itachi's brother being an huntsman.

As Sasuke was standing behind the WF Members, as he flicks his sword into the side to wipe out the blood, and slowly sheathes it…

*Clink!*

The moment the blade clicked back into its sheath, the White Fang grunts gotten hit by red slashes burst out into showers of blood as their bodies were split in half on neither vertical, nor horizontal, nor upwards and downwards.

Nord was witnessed a dozen of the grunts slain with such speed and power in three seconds flat.

And then turn his right to see Exel had wipe out, which surrounded by icicle field and frozen comrades had been died from frostbite cause by the ice-manipulator, then turn to the left to see Kenji manage to killed most of their comrades, which turns out that his strategy is completely disaster.

He had couple of his members ambushed them from behind, while he and his squad will distract them long enough to upper handed any of Sasuke's group, for his advantage for doing so.

Turns out that one of the party members was a veteran, he had completely forgotten about Exel was Patriot member, he was completely discipline, skilled with his eyes were sharpened keen of his senses as most of the Faunus does notice the pattern that he had set up, looked cunning about how reacts for able to avoid their attacks, and being underestimated them.

Since then he is the last of his group, which he cannot withstand against those three.

"I-I'LL BE BACK!" Nord exclaims, as he took out a flashbang, before quickly pulls the pin and drops into the ground, as he turns around and ran.

*voom!*

The flash-bang grenade explodes, causes Sasuke and his companions forcefully closes their eyes without getting hit by the flash with a loud ringing sound, as it fades in seconds, gotten their senses to be uncovered until the ring stops, and turns to see Nord escapes with his bike.

Before Kenji took out his pistol, until Exel stops him, causes the latter turns to him, confused why for leaving him live.

"They will tell the leaders about this, considered a tactical retreat." The Assassin explained.

Kenji lowers his pistol, as he glances at the direction where Nord had fled for going to report it. As he holsters his pistol, as until Sasuke survey the area, filled with weapons laying around the ground.

"Huh, at least he left some 'toys' of theirs." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, we should fine had them sold for some money." Exel suggested.

"Hmph, good point." Kenji agreed.

 **==At Unknown Location==**

"WHAT!?"

*SLAM!*

A fist slammed into the desk, causes to make an echo, leaving a dent which happens to the Lieutenant of the White Fang himself, and the right-hand man of Adam Taurus.

 **(AN: His name and face didn't announced and reveal yet, which we'll wait for Season 5 or 6 for this. After all, I still had time to write more stories.)**

Adam Taurus had left for training with the new implants with some doctors for able to gain control, while leaving his most trusted Lieutenant in-charge, and give a primary order to kill a certain red-head kid with a mark on his forehead that dating a former Schnee heiress and a traitor as well.

The spies reported that Gaara, Weiss and Blake haven't seen after the 'Failure Fall of Beacon', along with his friends of his, but they're only just half of them such as Shikamaru Nara, the leader of SSGN remain in Vale for his training.

Not to mention about 2/3 members of the White Fang were fled, allied with ONE Itachi Uchiha, leaving only 1/3 when Adam was under his command, not to mention they had gotten contact with Shinja and Deacon, which they needed to be hunted down.

Until they're reported about Deacon's raiding group that failed for taken Dragon Atoll, until 3 humans came for the rescue, almost gotten the city right now.

They learned about that was Sasuke Uchiha, one of the humans that happen to be a teammate of the same young man who crippled Adam, during the Attack on Beacon Academy, until then it was completely failure for until new army arrived that consists for their technology is way advance then Atlas.

Since they been sending spies for stealing their technology, but until they haven't return when for weeks, which it was a disturbing moment they heard about their spies.

Until then…they gotten package that appeared on their doorsteps, until the revealing about why the spies haven't report…they were been heavily tortured, completely, for attempt to stole anything that owns the military. They manage to caught them off-guard for they almost stole the data about the Mobile Suits and Titans, and also some other arsenals they had.

They failed again, they ALWAYS failed for how humiliated they tried for getting their hands on, even most of their weapons unable to dent any of those machines they had. Until they had battlecruiser ships that able to go to orbit on space, before they attempt to send a satellite because of how they had waste a lot of dust.

But, they do had able to get the ship to orbital space, until they learned about they will made allies with Vale, even they're NOT machines, but also humans with highly skilled soldiers, but also veterans.

Not to mention during the riot that they manage to overwhelm with non-lethal weapons they used on them, since most Faunus had sensitive smell that cannot withstand the tear gas they had.

Seems the White Fang tried to made an attack, even their military strength were completely off the chart, not to mention had 1000 or more soldiers that they called themselves the 'Heaven Federation'. Even though that how did manage to obtain so many men, it takes time for recruitment.

 **(AN: They don't know, do they? The soldiers were happen to clones like in Star Wars reference.)**

Not only that, most of their members gotten s scent which they're weren't just humans, but they had the same scent, they didn't make sense? They should had different scent because of it was confusing for how did they had the same thing.

Now, Adam's right-hand man looked irritating about he heard the report from Nord when he gotten back to the encampment to informed him about this.

"Are you tell me, that the same black-haired human who happens to the teammate of that redhead Faunus-lookalike brat, and also the one cripples Adam!?"

["Yes sir, I'd learned about his friends that weren't there. They're separate way, it will take time for don't know where they are."] Nord replied, via communication on the scroll.

"When I find that brat, his head will be on that top of the pike!" WF Lt. said, declared for if they will find Gaara, determent that be will killed them when the time comes. "Any ideas, where they're going, Nord?"

["Last time I fled, after my men were slain. Maybe they're heading to Mountain Glenn or a nearby outpost on the abandon ruins, where there was excavation was doing on the ruins."]

Causes the Lieutenant's eyes widen about one of the two terms; one of them SOMETHING important during they failed to had the Grimm invade Vale during the 'Breach' incident, and the other is SOMETHING else that cannot let them get their hands on, not to mention those choices Nord stated that those two were connected of what Sasuke Uchiha was going.

"Informed them…!"

["What, sir?"]

"Informed them? Both of them! I had a feeling that those humans were attempt to obtain what they had stored…"

["You mean…that site you mentioned that reported was…"]

"Yes…double the patrol. DON'T let those humans attempt to obtain 'it' and if they learned how to use it, Shinja told me what it was. But it will be troublesome for if he will possessed such power compare to the Maidens of the Four Seasons…"

["Yes sir, I'll tell Deacon and Shinja about this, before contacted the patrol."]

As the communication hangs up, as the Lieutenant had remove his mask, when with his hand onto his face, which it will be worst could happen if any of them will obtain it.

"Shinja…if you told me about this…you don't even know if they had find something, that will be a problem…" White Fang Lt said, as he sighed and continue. "Forgive me if you're already aware about it… the humans will know about the excavation…"

 **==Later, with Sasuke==**

Sasuke and the others continue their journey for something that takes time for sure. After all, Kenji explains to them about being his observer for seeing Sasuke's progress, which turns out that he was getting better for helping anyone.

After Sasuke sealed some belongings that once belong to the White Fang, although, the ravenette Uchiha was completely interests on riding motorcycle that needed some mode of transportation, Exel gotten a point for having a bike to ride.

Now, as Sasuke and his companions were arriving the tunnel where he was first out on the ruins of Mountain Glenn, for the first time around, but this time, he was ready for anything, not to mention someone needed to cover their six.

Upon going deeper into the tunnels, suddenly Sasuke, Exel, and Kenji hearing voices came from up ahead, as they sneakily by use stealth for going to the source.

Once they arriving the source, as Sasuke slowly move his head onto the corner, causes his eyes widen in surprised for he saw something, as he retreat his head back, and turns to Exel and Kenji.

"White Fang." He whispered informed, causes them to tensed, as he looks back to the corner and looked what he saw:

He saw one of the train that it wasn't from before during the 'Breach' Incident, it was a cargo train, which unaware about there is a train remains on the subway system, seeing them that they're prepping to departs after loading some cargo that what is left of operation; dust, supplies, and some of the AP-290 mechs.

This had gotten Sasuke an idea, which it will be risky for going to commandeer a train, as he turns to Exel and Kenji once again. Which it will acquires stealth-kill, as he turns to Kenji.

"Kenji, I know that you haven't experience in stealth, right?" He questions him, before taking off his poncho, while Exel still wore his usual cloak.

"Yeah, I mean, I never been sneaking around after all." Kenji replied to Sasuke.

"Listen, you're going to stay to provide support, while me and Exel will sneak in, if you needed to distract them, long enough for time to sneak in on what are they're doing." Sasuke instructed, curious about what would a White Fang doing there after the incident before Vytal Festival.

And so, as Sasuke drawn Snake Bike, then reverse-grip, and began to sneaking his way to the group, which he did conceal within the shadows, while Exel doing as well, which he create an ice dagger, whci he was approaching on half of the guards, as the two take part ways while Kenji standing back, before drawing his pistol, and prepared to give support.

With Sasuke, he uses his ninja skills, which he was still within the shadows, before he could used his Sharingan can pick up their signatures. Once Sasuke had closed enough, which there are two guards standing patrol.

"Hey." He spoke to his partner.

"Yeah?" His partner responded.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" He asked.

"Well…um…it's hard to say…we're been guarding this area for until those Grimm will appeared…until I'd about the incident on the 'Breach' on Vale."

The WF member #1 nod his head understand, and spoke up to #2.

"I…see your point…you wanna talk about it?"

"No." His partner replied.

"You sure?" He concluded.

"Yeah."

Unknown them those two were having a conversation, as Sasuke was amusing for seeing those two were standing guard and talking.

"Hey, did you ever hear about that cargo which belongs to Atlas?" WF member #1 asked.

That gotten Sasuke interest about something that belongs to Atlas.

"Yeah, I'd heard that they tried to make the same and similar suit that compare to the legendary Garnet Knight's armor. Well…according what I'd heard, it's a just a prototype." WF Member #2 replied, hearing about that rumor.

"A prototype?" WF Member #1 wondered.

"Yeah, Atlas tried several times to get it right, I mean…do they have to wasted a lot of dust so far after the Vale that we invade were failed." He explained.

"On, I mean, they're planning to test it, until we had gotten our hands on, after all, seems that foolish CEO of the Schnee Dust Company after we heard about his 'daughter' gotten disowned. If possible if we'll target his son of his, he is an easy target. I'd heard about he's wasn't enroll on Atlas Academy, if he wasn't, that brat will be drop dead, if his 'daddy' cannot help him."

That causes Sasuke tensed for they were mentioned Weiss, then her father, Jacques, and also term 'son', and not of all, she had a younger brother. Those WF guards were being sarcasm and mocked for the younger brother of Weiss.

 _'Weiss had a younger brother?'_ He thought, looked surprisingly about that subject. _'Then why did she say anything about having a brother. Hmm…maybe she had a reason, well, according to what Weiss said, we cannot contacted each other if someone who worked the CCT, as an operator if his 'daddy-dearest' will know where, if any of us will intercepts it if they learned about her whereabouts…'_

Sasuke nod his own his head for understandable for cannot made contact. Which he will be sure that if possible that if Weiss' brother shouldn't been a huntsman for this…if he was…

"Yeah, let's hope that our guys will make a GREATER success." WF member #2 stated. "Also…not to mention that there is some ruins the guys were excavate."

 _'Excavate?'_ Sasuke thought, looked interests, as he place his finger into his ear that had com-link, and whispered without the insurgents' ears heard. "This is Sasuke, hold your position, I'd learned something about an excavation that the White Fang was doing."

["Confirmed, standing by."] Exel replied, whispered in the radio.

["Mine too, I wanted to know what the White Fang were doing?"] Kenji concluded.

A Sasuke remain shadows, waiting for more info from the White Fang.

The WF Member #2 continues. "I'd heard that there is a strange Dust Crystal that never seen before. Well…it was Captain Shinja had been the one had found it, so having our guys staying at the abandon ruins, according to what they had discovered, it had a mysterious power. I cannot tell which what kind of Dust it is, if possible to create more or maybe something else."

"Yeah…that's what I'd heard, we're about . If possible that if we got lucky that gotten ourselves such a find." WF Member #1 said agreement.

"Well, once we finished shipping the cargo, we'll be going to where the excavation was."

Causes Sasuke's eyes widen about a 'Strange Dust Crystal' that located, which this train will leads to where they're going. So, Sasuke had enough information about what the White Fang were doing.

*Shink!*

The guards startled by a wrist-blade retract into his forearm.

"Shing!*

Sasuke thrust his wrist-blade into his throat, while he stabbed his Snake Bite into his armpit, and then swish his extendable elbow-blade that slices his head, into his shoulders. Until the other two White Fang was about to took out their weapons, which turns out when Exel grabs him, before the other could aim his rifle at him, suddenly when his arm and stomach was impaled by Sasuke's kunais that aim accuracy at his bicep that drops his weapon into the floor, then drop into his knees.

Sasuke didn't like being showing-off like Naruto does, he never admitted, which he needed to focusing on what the White Fang were loaded the cargo.

Kenji was stepping out into the shadow, as he went aboard the train car, it was amazed how skillful Sasuke and Exel were, while the last guard clenches his arm who painful it was, as the latter grabbed him for interrogation.

"So, are you going to talk to us about why are you guys doing down here, or I had my friend over here will give you a shock, or freeze you to death?" Kenji demanded looked cold in his tone, before his thumb pointed at Sasuke behind, before took out Snake Bite that creates a discharges, while Exel's hand covered in icy blue mist, which he is holding a pistol that belongs to his comrades, that suddenly froze solidly.

"We found the lead where the rest of our comrades had left Adam's side…since yesterday, and by the orders of our lieutenant by goes pronounced as 'Governor'…we're about to depart, before heading to the excavate site, so they can loaded some firepower and hunt them down." He said weakening and bleeding.

"Where?" Sasuke asked, which he gotten his attention of what he had heard, if it wasn't for Kenji upper-handed the insurgent and Exel was attempt to stop to freezes him. He would never known he would get the pleasure into killing both his brother and the same WF lieutenant pronounced as 'Governor'.

 **(AN: Good thing that I did spelled it right when because of Tobi-Yaza's spelling turn 'Gove(r)nor.)**

As Sasuke took out a map on the floor besides him, as the White Fang Member pointed at this spot. Turns out the train tracks were connects to the south again, while Dragon Atoll is not far from the southeast, which his finger is coated with blood of his.

"We learned that there is abandon prison facility…that's where they been this location when we learned that they attempt increases their numbers…" He concluded.

"Did your 'Governor' already went ahead?" Exel asked.

"He was at…Mistral. And…the Six Savages remains." He replied, with the last words, he died for his dying breath. **(8)**

"Six Savages?" Sasuke questioned out loud.

"I'd heard of them, they're the group of Elite White Fang members under Adam Taurus' command, which the fact they are all survived after experimenting on some high-tech military equipment, stolen by Atlas." Exel explained.

"Let me guess, Adam and 'Governor' had done the same thing." Sasuke stated. "But they happen to enhanced themselves with the strongest one they had available, the most?"

 **(To Tobi-Yaza: Pronounced 'upgrade' to ['Enhanced'], like Steroid drugs that 'enhance' the male's muscles. I did give you a lecture about if I did spend time watching Captain America when Steve Rogers was chosen for Super Soldier Program that give him some 'enhancements'. You sounded like they're robots or something.)**

Sasuke had wondering how Gaara manage to defeat and cripples Adam back at Beacon.

"You're half-right, only Adam's right hand man had decide to go through with it, until we gotten some information from our spies, while Adam claimed he had no needed for such enhancements." Exel said explanation.

Which because of the Leader and High-ranked member of the Vale's branch of the White Fang were denied for enhancement.

"And as we know, it cost him his life for being too cocky." Sasuke added.

"Exactly." Exel confirmed it the point.

"So, along with me, trying to hunt down, and learned more of this organization. I better deal with Adam's Elite Super Faunus Soldiers." Sasuke said being sarcastically.

"Don't get cocky Sasuke, I'm still your instructor, and it is your choice." Exel scolds Sasuke a bit needed to being discipline. "…So, what are you going to do?"

With an answer had been their cued, as Sasuke picked up a crate that the White Fang were about to finished loaded, and declared.

"We're going to take sidetrack…we'll go to infiltrate their excavation of what they stored…as much as we needed to do I was curious about what those White Fang had gotten." He said, as he went board on the train, as he turns to them. "And kill anyone who gets in my way."

Exel and Kenji smiles at Sasuke for his determination, and so as they needed to stop them for what they're doing, and followed by they will going to the location where the excavation was.

Within minutes later, as they finished loading the crates and then prepared to departs. Exel started the train, Kenji found a clipboard with a map where the train goes, as until the train departs, which because of how this train is fast, which they were on their way to where they were supposedly at, what where they go…

 **==Later, Meanwhile==**

Within minutes later, which passing through while the train still keep going, making their way to their destination, as much as avoiding any Grimm without cause negativity, once they going further and suddenly when Exel had stops the train when suddenly push breaks.

Turns out that they didn't arrived on end of the line, which turns out it was completely out of tracks and a dead end; and so Sasuke and his companions had decide to gathered anything on the train that useful for their journey and steps out on the train for abandoned.

Which they been began to discreet searching for the Akatsuki and if they encountered one of the White Fang's Six Savages, once they arrived out, turns out that they didn't expecting that seeing one of the Six Savages weren't already waiting for them, with an army of White Fang grunts armed with guns pointing at them ready to fire, while swords were prepared to attack.

"So…Nord was right about you people getting lucky, and managing to find the way to us." The Elite spoke up, laughing at the predictable.

Which this member's describe looked muscular, which consists being a rhino faunus, which had a horns into his head; wearing an custom White Fang uniform that had spiked pauldrons on his shoulders.

"I know that man, thank to Ms. Ashe for provide information about this man. That's Aleksei, the Shino Shield." Exel informed.

The elite named Aleksei spoke up. "Well…since you manage to get all the way here. I guess how would be a good time for us to do our orders…Audrey!"

Unknown to Sasuke, a woman sprinting in high-speed and towards Kenji…

*Wham!*

The feminine Faunus named Audrey suddenly gasped felt an impact into her stomach, which seeing someone appeared in front of her, causes her eyes widen to see Sasuke appears that suddenly substitute himself with Kenji that punches her into the stomach with his bionic arm.

 _'How did…!'_ Audrey thought disbelief about how could a 'human' suddenly appeared in front of her with even a single blink.

That force causes his female faunus flew backwards that causes her to somersaulted to recovered herself that landed next to him, holding her stomach, agonized.

Seeing happens to be a cheetah faunus, which she wore a mask to conceal her face, Audrey didn't expecting how fast that man was, notice a strange red eyes on each had changed, which turns out that this man remains a certain female 'raven' swordsman.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Sasuke said give a warning to the duo. "Taking prisoners wasn't a bad idea for wanted to use it as a bargain chip, if possible if you kill any of us was a big mistake."

Aleksei growls at Sasuke who been bests Audrey's speed, as he exclaims. "Man! You know what to do, but make it more interesting, first one to bring me the head of this human along with his companions will be get the spot for becoming the part of the Six Savages."

As the White Fang started to charges at them, while leaving Aleksei standing for prepared, and waiting for his men to be able to beat them.

Sasuke drawn Kusanagi: Indra, and notice such a false promise had lead these poor individuals to put on their murderous faces, and from what he had been learned from personal experience, which it is their downfall in more than one way.

Not wasting a single minute as Sasuke had his eyes set on them, before activating his Sharingan, and then began to charges him as well, while Exel manifests his Chakram and follows him as well, while Kenji drawn his pistol which he will gave them provide covering fire.

Sasuke slashing any insurgents with a blink of an eye, while Exel kills more than many with his weapons and ice power, which anyone wielded an assault rifle and/or any kinds of firearms otherwise.

Once they had been eliminated, Sasuke and Exel had waited for a good number of the insurgents to arrived, while Kenji reloads his pistol before switching it into his sword, which it was easily to kill them that easily, which being bisecting them, causing everyone to feel intimidation.

Sasuke, Kenji, and Exel continues to attacking the White Fangs without getting exhausting, even though that any of the White Fang extremist tried to take blow on any of them.

Once they done slaughtering the faunus terrorist group, which notice Aleksei wasn't present, meaning that he had fled after seeing his men were massacre, as Sasuke nods at them and continue their advances.

"Come on, we're not let them getaway, which we're going to get to excavation, after this."

Sasuke and his gang were chasing after them, which until they notice a train started to move on the distance and even there are numbers of the White Fang were board, and their symbol on the side of the crates made it pretty obvious.

Sasuke signals Exel about there is White Fang which it wasn't hard for not missed, as they jumps on board.

And then turns their heads to see the White Fang members armed with weapons aims at them, and notice Aleksei and Audrey among the group, but supposedly to challenged how they're going to fight off these super soldiers.

"So, the boy and his friends live, heh, no surprises from me." Aleksei stated scoffed.

Kenji drawn his pistol quickly and fires a lead at the lead Elite, who was foolishly lifting his hand which believe he block the shot, which causes group flinches in surprised to see he began to form protective shield, which the aura wasn't like anything that ever seen, but its different, which it was completely to block the shot.

"We should had killed that bitch and that bunny of hers, until that fool Shinja called out the order. So matter, guess that she haven't told you about the Six Savages. I'm Aleksei, the Rhino Shield and behind me is Audrey, the Quick Mustang." Aleksei introduce and then he charges in and elbowed Sasuke, suddenly his body engulf with a smoke which he was substitute by a log.

Exel summons his Chakrams, and then summons a snowstorm that covers the train, which turns out that they will be fight separately.

With Sasuke had safety substitute from harm, and then suddenly when he blocks Audrey's attack from behind, with his elbow blade extends.

Her weapon, not to mention her look was interesting to say at least, considering she had no resemblance of a horse, but instead of had two antennas out of her head and the weapon itself happens to be a long bo-staff with a simple switch blade extends.

"Damn it, I would had thought you brought a Patriot on the group." The Rhino-Faunus cursed about having a most annoyance member of the group. "Audrey, you got it from here! I'll met up with the others!"

As Aleksei left, began moving behind the crates, leaving Sasuke and Audrey, facing one of the many super faunus with questionable title, while Exel and Kenji will take it from here for killing most of the White Fang on-board.

"I've gotta ask, you're not really a horse Faunus, are you?" Sasuke asked, as he went to his stance, before drawing his Chidori Cutter.

"I'm not, nor is Aleksei is really a rhino." Audrey replied, as she began to twirling around her staff.

"Then what kind of titles?" Sasuke asked as he got into his stance.

"Does 'Quick Ant' sounds catchy, or relevantly cool to you." Audrey stated as she pointed her weapon at Sasuke.

"I'll give you that." Sasuke replied.

With their chat had cuts off, as Sasuke had charged at Audrey with Sharingan ready, and was a good thing as she ran faster than Sasuke, but thankfully Sasuke was able to block her attack.

With the most of it, seeing blood eyes staring at hers.

"And here I thought you have bad fashion taste." Audrey taunted, as she smirked for landing a blow into Sasuke, which causes her eyes widen which happens to be he got explode with a smoke, which appears to be a log that she hits him.

"Where did that log come from?" Audrey wondered, with reaction which she blocks Sasuke into the side behind her, as she jumps back, and then rushes surrounds him, while Sasuke was on his defensive stance, until he got receive a cut onto his cheek.

Soon enough which Sasuke continues to block himself which he gotten cuts and bruises from Audrey's speed, he knew she didn't attack him, which direct at, like how he blocked a shoulder jab, but he got cut on his neck.

"I gotta say, you are far worthy the only opponent I had fought in ages to survive over 10 minutes worth of combat." Audrey praised as she began leaning on her staff, causing Sasuke to notice something.

Her staff with its hand-le on the floor laid its palm open, and the blade between its fingers, and putting it all together, Sasuke found out her ace up her sleeve.

Not wanting to give her any sign of him catching on, as the shurikens is slides into his forearm of the bionic arm, and got a shuriken ready to put his plan into action between his fingers.

"Still haven't learned have you…" Audrey sighed as she followed pursuit, with her moving faster than Sasuke, and landing a blow, while he blocked the attack, but unbeknownst to him, she'll attack him regardless.

But it was different considering as to along with following her movements, he followed her weapons, when it began moving to slash at Sasuke once more, but this time he toss the shuriken upwards, and left her hand unarmed.

The moment they took distance once more, was when Sasuke decided to charge in once more with plans on ending this charade, as he plan to split Audrey's weapon, and herself down the middle, but was surprise to see the hand holding a new blade.

"You think I wouldn't notice my weapon being broken." Audrey smirked as she moved up her weapon, and planted a kick on Sasuke, as he began rolling back on his feet.

"My original semblance was me having a 'literal and extended' connection with my weapons, thanks to my antennas, while the military enhancement here is pretty awesome with the speed upgrade." Audrey said as she showed of her weapon holding a new switch blade, and the shuriken between her pinky, and ring fingers.

Finally hearing something more useful, like how she has a connection with her weapons, and that her antennas give her an edge in battle.

Sasuke began to re-sheath Chidori Cutter, and decided to switch off with Snake Bite, and a blade is extended into his elbow, along with his other ninja tools this time around.

"What makes you think 'those' are gonna do you any good?" Audrey laughed as she lunge in to attack Sasuke only to feel high voltage attacking her, before feeling sharp pains around her cheek, and shoulder.

Feeling blood being spilled on those spots, she saw that a kunai was logged in her shoulder, and saw that Sasuke was tossing more shuriken in the process.

 _'Should have known better that his knife had more to it, than being standard issue.'_ Audrey thought, winces in pain; as she began trying to pull the kunai out, only for Sasuke to start running at her, and throwing shuriken at the same time.

Blocking the attacks, she fell into Sasuke's trap, when he got close enough, and did a front flip heel kick, and stab the kunai deeper in her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain.

Just to add further pain, Sasuke had chopped off one antenna with his retractable elbow blade, before Audrey took her weapon, and return the feeling of stabbing Sasuke in the shoulder, before he could get rid of the other antenna.

"You bastard, I'm gonna kill you!" Audrey yelled as she attempted to stab Sasuke in the head, but missed, giving the Avenger to take Snake Bite, and stab her other shoulder, and giving her a huge discharge.

Finally gotten into her knees, Sasuke finished slices off her other antenna, and watch the magic happens, because the fact that Sasuke remembered from Shino, it's because that insects such as ants can't really see without their antennas, because they cannot detect and identified the odor.

"You think you won this round! I think you can beat me? Fat chance, you bastard!" Audrey yelled, as he was about to fled.

*Loud thousand birds chirps!*

Audrey was frozen in place for seeing Sasuke appears in front of her in high-speed, which she was blindly rush at him, like a blind insect without antennas, seeing him had thrust his left hand that impales her chest which blue lightning discharges into the spot where Sasuke thrust him.

"You said that you think I've won? Hope that your White Fang will wipe out humanity with such misguided? Some say that, you're joined the losing team. So…" Sasuke said to Audrey with his final words of her death.

"…go to hell."

As Sasuke finished his sentence, as he pull his hands out, which turns out her aura was unable to heals it due the fact that the her ability is now severed, due of Sasuke's Chidori. Now Audrey collapse into the floor of the train car with a dead-eyes.

The snowstorm that creates by Exel is faded, which reveals to be Kenji and Exel gotten under control, as Sasuke told them about Aleksei went to the other side of the train, as they passed through the train-cars where the Rhino Faunus had went, which they could find them, as he sighed that he knew that he had escape that went overboard.

And the trail was cold to find him, along with him back tracking a lot to find out where his brother, and the Akatsuki had escape to, with him hoping that they wouldn't kill them, or his brother, before they did, which he didn't had to his opportunity.

 **==Time Skipped, Day 17 (14 days left)==**

Sasuke had admitted the fact that the train was moving faster than he had hoping for, and that after the White Fang ambushed lead by one of the Six Savages. Which he will needed to get stronger while training with Kenji with the 'Way of the Sword'.

Right now, Sasuke finally made it back to the right town which had train station, and then decide to seal some things that belongs to the White Fang, and earn some cash, afterwards, he decide to wanted a bike for his own, which he found something that interests him.

Now, as for Sasuke had decide to wore his new attire, which he and the others manage to salvage some of the items that gotten from the previous train they're taken.

He wears a black cloak with a small Uchiha crest on his back, unlike his previous poncho of his, over a long-sleeve black shirt and pants with white belt and white bandages wrapped up to his knees on both legs.

 **(AN: This is the Sunrise outfit after the Fourth Shinobi War, and then being release by the New Hokage, the Sixth Generation, Kakashi Hatake, and also Iruka Umino. I will adjusting Sasuke's new attire until Volume 4.)**

Now, which Sasuke had gotten his new attire, rather than an exosuit that he had found, which until Exel had decide to take the date of the exoskeleton suit that gotten from the train which being stole from the Atlas by the White Fang to the Heaven Federation for diagnostic.

Well, Sasuke had stated that it was ridiculous for which it is liked wearing a onesie into a battle, which it was looked un-cool, and just for a little style he wore some sunglasses he found at the train, so he decide to wear it underneath his new clothe, while accept for gauntlets and new footwear.

So, Sasuke did wore it as a temporary attire of his, until the new suit is ready, which the fact that he will provide a new suit for himself that because of their highly advance technology which able to wore a custom-made exo-suit, which until its ready for anytime.

Before heading to the excavation which he went to a tavern for information, the barkeep told Sasuke which because of being an Huntsman, and also mentioned Qrow's name for needed information.

Turns out, it's true, the White Fang were having excavation before a team of archeologist, being under bodyguard by hired mercenaries for keeping them in sure that if a Grimm or a White Fang will attack. Then which he will asking around for any White Fang activity if before he going to the exaction.

With his luck, he was able to get the lead on where they're going, told them about is there a abandon prison facility that never been bother to rebuild some time, before the new one is build.

Turns out, they confirm it about there is, so, Sasuke went to the local sheriff's department regarding the abandon prison facility's location, as the Sheriff told Sasuke about there is, and explain the situation about there is group of White Fang who came to town without causing trouble and so that means that he found the location, and so he had gotten what he needed.

Sasuke told the sheriff for his reason, and so he will continue his journey; but, which he will be gathered at the town's Dust refinery which loaded with powder-version of Dust (and Runes) which the workers been doing their job for so far, but that's where Exel was heading there, while Kenji is went to buy some supplies and gain more info about this.

 **(AN: WITH NO TERM 'GLYPHS'!)**

Which until that, when the sheriff explains the situation about some group of man wearing a cloak with red clouds and straw hats, which gotten Sasuke's attention, and told him the described.

The Sheriff told describe to Sasukee is one of them, he comment that being creepy, wearing a white hood which covered his hair, and black mask. And also wearing a headband that similar to his, but he draw the symbol that looked like a 'grass', which he had recognized that was from Hidden Grass, as he tell the Sheriff anything else that added, turns out that there is a scratch on the middle, which means that he is a Missin-nin.

Until C. Sasuke steps him informed his younger counterpart, which of course, suggested for an alias or nickname like Arashi/C. Naruto does, so, he called him…Raikov.

 **(AN: Thank Tobi-Yaza which I decide to named the counterpart of Sasuke with the same name of Sasuke's HF Sword of his SSGN story.)**

Now, C. Sasuke's pronounced as 'Raikov' told him that was Kakazu, the S-rank Missin-nin of Hidden Grass, which he calls him the 'Treasurer of Akatsuki' and 'Earth Grudge Fear'. He was being a bounty hunter for money, which he guessing that he needed tons of lien for their operation to keep the Akatsuki standing and also half of the White Fang members.

On Kakazu's background, he took a mission for assassinate the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, which turns out that according the fact that he did faced the founder of the Hidden Leaf, which means that he had gotten the First Hokage's heart.

This mission, however, ended in failure against the 'God of Shinobi'. Despite the insurmountable danger faced on the mission, what awaited his return to his village was the stigma and harsh punishment associated with the failure of his objective.

In response to this treatment, a wrong levied against a shinobi who had put life and limb on the line for his village, Kakuzu came to hold a violent hatred for Hidden Grass as he escaped from imprisonment. In his flight from the village, Kakuzu killed the village elders, took their hearts, and fled with knowledge of the village's most prized forbidden techniques.

He made a living off bounty hunting on the black market, and tearing out the still-beating hearts of powerful shinobi to extend his own lifespan and arsenal. At some time in the past, he apparently encountered the Gold and Silver Brothers and witnessed Kinkaku's jinchūriki transformation.

Some time after his defection, he became affiliated with, and joined, the criminal organisation, Akatsuki. During his early years in Akatsuki, he had four partners that he eventually ended up killing due to his short temper, and would come to use their hearts for his Earth Grudge Fear.

And the next one is spoke with 'swearing' foul-mouthed words and being disrespectful, and also wielded a red three-blade scythe strapped on his back, he had medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes, that of course, happens to be none other than Hidan, the Jashinist, according to Raikov.

Hiden was also a S-rank Missin-nin of Hidden Hotsprings Village, which the village itself used to be a shinobi village to a tourist village, and used for travelers to stay and relax.

Hidan became infuriated with how things were turning out. He believed that the shinobi that resided there were meant to kill, and thus slaughtered his neighbors before leaving Hidden Hotsprings, and joining the cult-like faith known as Jashin, a religion that worshiped a deity of the same name.

The primary teaching of this faith appears to be outright slaughter, where anything less than utter destruction is considered a sin.

Through experiments with Jashin's secret technique, Hidan was granted immortality. Eventually, he had become affiliated with the criminal organization, Akatsuki. Well, he initially tried to kill Itachi Uchiha, Konan, and Kakuzu.

After finding a stalemate with Kakuzu, Itachi broke up the fight and it was explained to Hidan the benefits of joining Akatsuki. Hidan agreed to join, mainly because he took an interest in Kakuzu since he was a pioneer in immortality as well, he joined and was partnered with Kakuzu.

Eventually, they partner each other, dubbed as 'Zombie Combo'. Which of course that being disliked each other for being similar immortality, which because of how those two were weren't the fact that they coming here for some dust and bounty.

Until heard about they left recently, because of the fact being humans for purchase dust…as Sasuke questioned where they're heading to their base, turns out that replied about they're on where the abandon prison facility was.

So, its best for Sasuke ready for anything, which he will prepared for anything when he didn't take a moment to rest, as he will be staying in this settlement for temporary for recovered from the fight.

Until encountered Audrey again, which because of she getting revenge on him for wounded her, and so that turns out that she was completely underestimated Sasuke and his skills, even he cannot used the Masamune form of Kusanagi: Indra.

Which he did walked into the streets, which from what he learned that they were all gathered at the refinery factory, but the town's people had already informed the authorities ahead of time, and suggested that if Sasuke and his co. wanted to take part, they should joined them with his choice, he will be side-tracked as well.

 **==Later, at Dust Refinery Factory==**

Sasuke and his companions arrived the location, Sasuke was not surprised to see several of law-enforcement were dispatch were dead, according to the local sheriff, he dispatched his officers to the factory that they haven't report about what happen.

He felt pity for them since they had no chance of survival, before running to the compound, along with Kenji and Exel.

Sasuke was beginning to think that luck was on his side, he and his cohorts spotted a several of members of White Fang were packing and shipping Dust and RUNES up to the truck with a excited looks.

Sasuke, Exel, and Kenji did their natural things to do was going to sneaked in and interrogating, before executing them, who wearing Grimm masks, and then learned on the top of the building is another one of the Six Savages.

Upon getting the top, while Kenji and Exel will remain on the ground for covering, if any of the White Fang will tried something to interfere their fight.

Sasuke gotten his sights on a topless man barring claws and showing off his fangs on his mouth, nad if Sasuke guessed, it happens to be Puma, or Walrus, or Cat.

"So…you're the brat who manages to kill Audrey, along with placing shits on Governor's Cereal." The man said with an actual tooth smirked.

The Elite White Fang Member turns to Sasuke, with famous Uchiha cold determined eyes.

"My name is Diego, The Warthog Tank." He introduced, as he began standing tall with a bunch of blades on his hips, and a bowie knife onto his right hip.

"What's your statement?" Sasuke asked, as he attempt to fight him with Snake Bike.

"Take that sword of yours and find out." Diego replied with his arms wide open and offered Sasuke to strike him down.

Sasuke did know what is he up to, and pretend to oblige and took out Chidori Cutter, then dash forwards by starting from the neck down across his chest, and kept a blank look at an anticlimactic showdown.

Which gotten Sasuke had correct his term, before he jump back to the original position, until Diego began to pick himself back into his feet, and gotten his theory were correct, his wounds began to healed rapidly which it was like Naruto surviving a fatal cut.

"You see…I wasn't original called the 'Warthog Thank', I was called 'Immortal Vampire Bat', but I had to change it when they began playing the most shitting adaptation to the once feared creatures of the night into a stupid overrated love story." Diego explained, as he frowns, began at the memories of the most terrible culture fade ever invented.

"I may not get where you're coming from completely, but you, my friend have my deepest sympathy." Sasuke replied, not wanting to imagine what type of abomination he had suffered, as he can only envision 'fan-girls from hell'.

"Enough about me, and let's fight!" Diego exclaims, as he drawn a bowie knife into left side and began charging at Sasuke.

*Clang!*

Sasuke with Chidori Cutter in his hand that block Diego's attack, as both blades grinned together, before Diego jumps back, and throwing several of throwing knives at Sasuke, to which he swiftly swing his blade in mid-air, which causes the knives were bisected in pieces.

"Question, I notice that how is it your knife could withstand against the sword with a Rare Dust, that can turn it into a High-Frequency Blade?" Sasuke asked, began to questions his many battles with opponents with weapons made out of weakest materials.

"There's an old saying; I can't relay to rephrase right, but what it translates to; is that swords following the rules of nature to give your opponents a fighting chance the fact they're fighting you on the same level of blades." Diego said considered.

Sasuke furrowed his eyes at him for taking it into consideration, as he sheathes Chidori Cutter, and then decide to switch blades with Kusanagi, which notices it, which turns out that Diego cannot stop him from switching blades.

Sasuke charges in and finished his fight against the 'immortal', which he had gotten his time for prepared for anything. As the Uchiha swing his blade around, while Diego dodges it and continues tossing his knives at him until notice his biomic arm is armed with tri-blade shurikens and toss it that intercepts it.

Diego keeps throwing knives at him, before he reaching to the ledge, where he had literally stopped his tracks, which gotten Sasuke opportunity to stabs him through the heart.

No matter how luck it was, a stab in the heart should kills him, especially since he was originally called the 'Immortal Vampire', and if Sasuke remembered correctly, a stab in the heart would kills him.

Well if, Sasuke had gotten his facts more correctly, he would have remembered that it was a stake in the heart that killed a vampire, or anything laced in holy water, which his chokutou sword's blade is silvery thank to C. Naruto/Arashi and the Kage family.

Sasuke's eyes flinches wide open, which no surprisingly to see Diego was smiling, and grabs him with one hand over his and his sword, while the other on his shoulder, as he pulled him so closer to Sasuke's face and stabbed him into the side.

"I told you, I'm immortal. And it seems that you are not." Diego stated, as he kicks Sasuke back onto the floor, and proceed to pull Kusanagi, before he could walk away to report it in, on his interest looked, he could keep it and show it as a trophy.

Diego was about grab the hilt, and suddenly a jolt of discharge that shocks his hand, causes him to winced for how it is impossible for how could he didn't grab the hilt.

Suddenly, he felt his body was impale by stabs and notice kunais and shurikens were hit on the chest and along with any kinds of projectiles, as Diego looked at the direction to see who doing that was Sasuke.

He would have to ask, and he would had survived, but Diego notice that his knife's tips were snapped, which he had suspected about that, as he turns to the stab wound that Sasuke received was only an flesh wound, before he realized something.

The clothes on Sasuke's back underneath, was an experimental Exoskeleton suit that the White Fang managed to steal it from the Atlas Military, which means that the wearer gotten a huge advantage.

"So…you know if it wasn't for that suit you're wearing, you would have died right now." Diego stated give him a sadistic smile at Sasuke mocking for how amusing he gotten a exosuit.

Diego licks his knife to the taste of the Uchiha's blood, while Sasuke raised his hand, and suddenly his Kusanagi suddenly pulled itself out on his chest, and then made a defensive stance, which he needed change tactics for back-up.

On Sasuke's case, which he had time to use the new form of Kusanagi besides the Masamune. And suddenly he ease the stance, making Diego wondered what Sasuke was up to.

"You maybe immortal, and I am assume that I was about to use…this." Sasuke declared, as he move his Kusanagi: Indra into the side, and flicks onto the side and suddenly the blade is engulf with shadowy smokes with purple lining.

 _'So…that sword of his change forms according the footage of fight during the raid on Dragon Atoll.'_ Diego thought.

Within seconds later, until it fades, which takes a form of a secondary morphed of Sword of Kusanagi: Indra.

The sword itself is a falchion-esque sword, with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing. Its handle bears the Gazing Eye, and the handle itself consists of dark braids.

"If I kill you…then I will be taking your sword as well." Diego stated, amazed about his sword's changes. "And you think that puny sword can kill me."

Ignoring his insult, Sasuke activate his Sharingan, and then made a one-handed stance, raises his arm on the side, while the other on the front in open handed (think Riku's stance in KH).

"Are you trying to mock me?" Diego growls at him, as he charges at him, as Sasuke do the same.

The advantages was that Sasuke foreseen his attack, and used it against him, as he toss some kunais to countered his throwing, but they manage to impales him in the shoulder and right between his eyes, giving Sasuke as chance to add in his attack, and then slash him upward vertical, and then drawn Snake Bite, and stabs it under his chin, and discharges a shock into his skull.

"Like I said: You maybe immortal, but now you're immortal, and either now a permanent retard like my friend does, or a vegetable!" Sasuke sneered, as he pulled his knife out of his skull, and stab his new form sword into the chest, and then kicks him backwards that drops onto the ground.

Sasuke was about to leave, within miles away, and turn turns to see Diego stands up onto his feet.

"Still alive?" He asked sarcasm.

Notice Diego was immortal due to the experiments that give him fast regeneration, it also meant he can heal his wounds quickly because of his aura powers it up, which it maybe protects him, but that doesn't mean he won't receive potential scars, such as the one under his chin, and forehead when he got sent high voltage through his head.

"Don't be surprised me, the fact you can remember how to fight does." Sasuke stated, while standing with his Sharingan active.

"That was a lucky shot!" Diego sneered, as he proceed to start throwing more knives at Sasuke, and take the distance while he is remain still onto the ground, and then bisected them in mid-air, and suddenly a huge pain that hits on his chest as he gotten onto his knees and notice the wound that been stab and slash by Sasuke wasn't healed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Diego yelled, furiously demanded.

"Simple…" Sasuke replied, as he shows his new form weapon to Diego, explained. "This…is the 'Soul Eater', it is a new form of Sword of Kusanagi: Indra. It has the power that absorbs energy related source, like your aura, and also cut a soul within you, and also you gave me such a meal to replenish my aura reserves. When I stab and slash you? I did manage to absorb your aura…not to mention…" **(W2)**

His aura glows dark blue, suddenly his wounds healed which because unlike his healing factor.

"It replenish my aura, able to healed my wounds from the previous fight."

Diego was completely underestimated that human brat with such a weapon can harm him, being a immortal, he wasn't mortal that harms him, but also a weapon can eat aura as well, which because due of his aura's healing factor can quickly regenerate his wounds, if his aura is completely depleted.

Sasuke had his Sharingan remain active, he waited for the right moment to make Diego's next move, as he charge in, and performs a several of hand-seals, before he toss his weapon into the air.

" **Fire-Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

Sasuke launched a large fireball at him, much as what Sasuke had against, hoping for that seeing he was covered in flames flooring, howling in agony and pain, as he was now forced to fight the man who is on fire, and throwing his knives that they're on fire.

"You think a little fire is going to do any real harm on me!" Diego exclaims furiously, he tossing a throwing knive, before another one at it, and it ricochets it onto Sasuke's leg, and until his weapon return itself into his wielder which deflects it.

Diego was completely annoyance at the sword he had gotten, as he was about attack him with his signature knife of his, while he was left off-guard.

" **Amaterasu!** "

A black flames erupts the burning body of Diego, causes screaming more agony of how the feeling of the black flames that burns his body, as he tried to get the flames to remove, but its futile, the flames itself can erase anything into its path.

Even his aura cannot protect from the flames of Amaterasu…

Sasuke panting at the first time uses the flames of Amaterasu, which turns out that his eye wasn't damage at the moment, which turns out, it was his newfound semblance that Naruto had awakened it.

The flames keep burning and until Exel and Kenji had finished their fight with the most of the Diego's squad, before Sauke's Soul Eater sword reverts back into the Kusanagi, and sheathes it.

As Sasuke combines his Sharingan's ability, the Tsukuyomi, that made the Flames of Amaterasu into a normal that able to extinguish it, as Exel uses his blizzard spell that dose it, leaving the burning remains of 'Immortal Vampire', Diego.

Sasuke approaches his defeat foe, seeing his body is charcoaled, as he impaled his arms and legs, with steel poles which prevent him from any of his arms and legs can move, and then glad he is still alive, or at least was able to talk.

"Now…tell me where are the rest of the White Fang were heading off to?" Sasuke asked, glaring at his defeated foe, and until he heard a chuckled from a defeated foe.

"Do you think I'd tell you? Heh, even more, if I told you I'm immortal, and the moment you walk away from me, I'd just to get back up later on, and kill you." Diego said smirked.

"You poor deluded bastard, as long as the black flames of mine will completely burn you into ashes for 7 days and nights." Sasuke countered, causes Diego's eyes widen about those black flames were continues to burn his skin. "Don't denied, you'll find out if I use it again."

Diego remain silent which he cannot tell Sasuke about the whereabouts.

"Silent treatment, huh; but don't bother." Sasuke said as he activates his Genjutsu: Sharingan on him, and then Diego automatically spoke up for the coordinates, which turns out that it was on Mistral as well, and so, he asked him about the abandon prison facility where they're attempt to hunt down that those who turn their backs on Adam's side.

Until Sasuke found out a secret experimental they had stolen from the military, turns out that on Exel's state about Jing wasn't too happy about they got their version of the nano-machines, that shocks Diego was the Heaven Federation gotten their own project as well.

Which that project of theirs was able enhanced their bodies to double its strength, endurance, and able to made the semblance stronger.

Until Exel took out a syringe onto his pocket, causes Diego wondered what is what, as he spoke up. "Do you wonder what it is? It is syringe will able to disable your NANO for helping your healing factor."

Causes his eyes widen about how this man found a way to disable it, turns out that the Heaven Federation gotten their own ways for disables it.

"If you tell us more about who develop it, then you will be dead once I inject you that the effects will kick in."

"Y-Yes, the one who owns the NANO facility is another member of the Six Savages. He's name was Arnulf, the Mantis Slasher." Diego answered.

"Good…" Sasuke understandable, as he glance at Exel, as he swiftly injects the syringe on his neck tha causes Diego gasped in horrified.

"Noo-!"

It is too late; Exel injects the syringe that causes the effects that destroys the nanomachine into his body, that he had no longer to had fast regeneration anymore.

"Thank for your cooperation…and go to hell."

After Sasuke gotten the information he needed and also decides to used Tsukuyomi and tortured the poor Diego which seeing he was being devoured by the Creatures of Grimm within years of his torment, and places a explosive tag onto his chest, which it will explode in seconds.

"Let's go, we got what we need…so let's ride." Sasuke said, as he and his companions left and began the search to an underground hidden experimental facility.

*BOOM!*

The body of Diego, the Warthog Tank and Immortal Vampire explodes that covered in flames, which there is no one will remember his face again…

 **==At Unknown Location==**

"Interesting…"

Someone was sitting on the chair observing the footage of the members of the Six Savage, until Diego and Audrey's view footage were static, meaning that it was disconnected, turns out that there is something wrong the system because of the NANO nanites were been severed damage.

But notice that ONE Sasuke Uchiha had killed two of the members with unknown power that never seen it before, his semblance of course that made him truly fascinated.

Nord had reported about Sasuke's skill set of his, unaware about he figured the fact that he other skills within his sleeves that remain hidden, turns out before he wasn't impressed during he watched the match on Vytal Festival.

But, if there was one thing he had learned is to never underestimated a person's potential, along with the others who were connects to Sasuke Uchiha such as Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku.

"I must know your secrets, Sasuke Uchiha…"

 **==Meanwhile==**

Sasuke and his companions returns to the settlement, after fixing his new clothes, and tell the sheriff about the man he dispatch were dead killed by the White Fang which happens they had liberate the refinery, which great gratitude, so as they will be welcome for no matter how they can stay.

Adding the fact they will tell their family and love ones about what happen…

So, Sasuke made his way to garage when the technicians had gain offered for build a high-speed motorcycle which it is futuristic for being racing bike. Once he enters it, created by one of the technician.

"Ah, young man, you're here for your ride?"

"Hn. This is what I was ordering for." Sasuke replied.

As the technician guides Sasuke to the tarp which happens to be his new ride, as he removes it, causes the Uchiha smiled for gotten a sweat ride:

It is a futuristic high-tech motorcycle and an ironic. Sasuke Uchiha had gotten from one of the best inventor to create an technologically and aesthetically advance bike, and Sasuke had entitled to have such a bike.

It is a high-performance, black with dark blue accents, racing bike of unspecified make and model, but only one rider:

Its overall length is 2.947mm, height is 1.171mm (inch. Shield), width is 831mm, seat is 340mm, wheelbase is 2.194mm, ground clearance about 76mm, dry weight is 154kg, 9.9mm (Initial speed: 50 km/h), Minimum turning distance on 3.4m, the tire sizes were 18 inches (front) and 19 inches (rear), maximum power is 83 kw/12.500 rpm, the maximum voltage is 12.000 V, the steering system is power support system.

Front Axie caster angle is 39° 12', and Rare Axie Caster Angle is 3°00'.

The frame itself is Ceramic Box frame, Cowl is FRP and Carbon, energy consumption at rest is 2.3w.

It bears the red and white fan crest of the Uchiha Clan, Beacon Academy Logo, and Leaf Symbol on the right-side of the bike. It has a reverse function, as well as a "ceramic, double-rotor, two-wheel disk". **(9)**

"Here you go young man; we manage to adjustment the bike's maneuver capability, so that you can prepare for anything. It was now powered by dust, which can charged time on 1MW every 40 seconds, if you want to refuel your bike; which the speed of this bike can go onto 243 km/h, which its 0 to 400m about 9.8 seconds and 0 to 100 km/h in 8.7 seconds."

The technician explained to Sasuke, that made him very happy for having a first time riding a bike, before he continues.

"It also equipped with a Computer Controlled Anti-Lock Brakes, Auto-Navigation System, Forward-Looking Radar, Music Player, Glove Compartments, and Headlamp; its about 100w Neo Halogen Laser Light."

Sasuke nod his head for appreciated for gotten a new ride, as he pay them tons of lien and grab the bike and prepared to steps out into the garage, he was completely impresses him for gotten a coolest bike that he always wanted to ride one.

"I'll call it…Night Hawk…"

 **==Garage, Outside==**

Once Sasuke meeting up with Exel with his own bike with Kenji; Exel's bike is a high-speed as well, its design itself that causes everyone gotten their attention that never seen before, it look like a glider bike which similar to the sidecar motorcycles, where a small cab attached to the relatively larger main vehicle in order to provide for a second passenger.

His color scheme is light-blue, with blue accents, but also had sharply angle at its front tip, and the seats in both are slung forward so that the driver is nearly horizontal.

The sidecar has a passenger standing up and unrestrained.

Since this transport will considered being the Patriot's own mode of transportation but Exel does was a basic ride for traveling worlds. **(10)**

Because of the fact, that Exel can summon it by his own will, with the power of ice, and so instead of taking uses of the Portal itself to travel through worlds.

Now, as for the public eyes were completely astounds Sasuke's bike, the Night Hawk. Which made most of the male riders had cool bikes were jealous which because of how it was completely well-customized.

"Shall we go?" Exel asked.

Sasuke nod his head, as he hops him, followed by Exel, while Kenji will be seating on the back, as they starts the engine and then drives it, and leave the town for their next destination.

Before Sasuke's bike, Night Hawk, had the front wheels started to lights up into the front wheel, and raised it up, and then rides outs into the streets, followed by Exel behind…

Unknown to Sasuke and his companions, a certain plant man along with the supporter of Shinja had observation the fight between Sasuke and Diego.

 _'Sasuke didn't follow the path like Indra does when I manipulate him…'_ Black Zetsu thought looked irritated at the young Uchiha, he was disgusted for seeing helping people who made an opposite of Indra's younger brother Asura for helping people and made friends and allies.

 _'The influence was suppose to takeover Sasuke's mind…but…did he surpass it? Or is it…something else…'_

"My, my, what a waste, to think he defeat two of the Six Savages, he was getting stronger and stronger if Mr. Arnulf will learned about how to disable the NANO nanites." Vetkin stated, too impressed and amusing for the Six Savages' defeat.

Zetsu and Vetkin standing on the branch of the tree overwatches the distance.

Since the White Fang under Adam's command, allied with Cinder still active, since which aware of the Akatsuki (secretly allied with Salem and her inner-circle, as well), for until then when they decide to go under hiding when Adam's splinter group on Vale branch were hunting down.

 **"If this case, I will keep following Sasuke's movements where he and his group goes."** Black-side Zetsu said.

"We'll see, I will informed Shinja about this, and then of course, our 'Governor' as well." Vetkin said, as he jumps down onto the branch, and Zetsu sank onto the branch…

 **==OVA==**

Within the shore of the continent of Anima, a armored bus arrives into the dry lands, and suddenly inflatable skirt is started to un-flats, which changed into wheels, as Mu and his group steps out their personal vehicle, the 'Hammer'.

As Mu survey the surroundings, which turns out that they made it to Anima, with his Prelate Armor, within the visor for scanning for any tracks, as until notice caught into his visor, as he approaches it, and he knee down and scans for motorcycle tracks that came by recently.

"Any luck?" Murrue asked, before seeing her stepped outside the armored vehicle.

Mu turns to her lover, nodded his head, and replied. "Yeah, I found the tracks, he's going north. That's where he was looking most of the AIs that dad left."

"Don't you think that if he attempted to…become stronger?" The weapons' combiner stated.

"Not sure, if possible that if what Athrun was doing…we better find him, if he is on Mistral, when he will obtain the 'cannon'." Mu said.

Murrue nod her head understandable for looking for Athrun will be difficult, which they had missed their timing.

"Come on, let's head north." Mu called out.

As he and Murrue/Padraigan went back to the Hammer, and then the engine starts, and rides off to the north to where Athrun was going…

 **==With Athrun==**

Athrun steps out on the temple doors, he opens up his armored glove to see a chip which contain Lorcan AI, as he inserts it into the back of his left gauntlet, suddenly his body is sudden glow in purple and yellow aura, as he it fade in seconds, as he clenches his armored glove.

["System is completely, you can gain access of Quad and Speed Power."] Locan's voice informed him for his new AI is installed into the suit. ["The Quad Power is able to any of your weapons power, while Speed gain you more lighter as a feather."]

"Yeah, I will get started by using my new ability." Athrun replied, as he took out his chaingun and prepared for some massacre.

As he slowly walk towards to the horde of Grimm came before him, consists of Beowulves, only.

"Alright…let's go Bitch!"

As the chaingun's multi-barrel is started to spins, before firing that unleash a volley of bullets…

 **(Side-/Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry Anime Ending: I'll be your home – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 00:00-00:16)**

~Don't look back~  
~Don't regret~  
~Time's falling~  
~out of these hands~  
~I'll let you~  
~leave me

~Go on,~  
~You know Home~  
~is always~  
~inside your soul~  
~Where ever you go~  
~Whatever you see~  
~I'll be the place~  
~And I'll be your home~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 75 in Pre-Season 4…in side-story.

Another Long chapter done, which forgive me for if I was still working on Volume 4 for coming up till now? So, please forgive me and then give me time for having new Volume soon.

 **[But, this is a part 2, which I decide to work on Part 3 for this story when I was taking a long chapter, if you ask me.]**

Sasuke gotten a new form of Kusanagi: Indra, the Soul Eater which happens to be Riku's weapon in KH, which because I sort of having a strengthen power while Masamune is a powerful sword with high-speed and long range combat.

Well…if you wanted to know about it, which the fact that I won't be sure my own version of SSGN.

Next is that the Six Savages? They're just like the group in each series of Metal Gear such as the Cobra Group, Foxhound, and Beauty and the Beast Corp.

Which the fact that I will create my own version with different names while Tobi-Yaza's remain the same if that's for sure, so, which Sasuke is able to give an fallen foe a 'Go to hell' part.

For now, I surely did create a better story chapter if you ask me…

~~~M~~~

Another more reference of the Battle Realms, which because of the fact that I was been using it. Well, I used that idea for the settlement that with Japanese-style design, which here is the list that I used the combination of two buildings that from Dragon and Serpent Clan:

Dragon:

\- Dojo (Spearman, Dragon Warrior, Kabuki Warrior, Samurai),  
\- Target Range (Archer, Dragon Warrior, Powder keg Cannoneer, Samurai)  
\- Dragon Alchemist Hut (Chemist, Kabuki Warrior, Powder keg Cannoneer, Samurai)  
\- Dragon Bathhouse (Geisha)  
\- Fireworks Factory  
\- Shrine  
\- Royal Academy (Guardians and Battle Maidens)  
\- Dragon's Monument (used for stores the soul weapons)

Serpent:

\- Tavern (Swordsman, Bandit, Raider, Ronin)  
\- Sharpshooter's Guild (Crossbowman, Bandit, Cannoneer, Ronin)  
\- Serpent Alchemist Hut (Musketeer, Raider, Cannoneer, Ronin)  
\- Serpent Bathhouse (Fan Geisha)  
\- Metal Shop  
\- Thieves' Guild  
\- Assassin's Den (Enforcer and Witch)

Common:

\- Preasent Hut  
\- Well  
\- Watchtower  
\- Town Square  
\- Keep  
\- Stables (both Dragon and Serpent)

It is a good idea for having the settlement consists of both Dragon and Serpent Clan which is why its as best choice, as for the residential area, it will be consists of old Japanese homes, wnich it will be like in Samurai X, after all.

~~~M~~~

I had requite the statement what Sasuke would say:

"So, along with me, trying to hunt down [my brother], and learned more of this organization [Akatsuki]. I better deal with Adam's Elite Super Faunus Soldiers."

Well, hopefully that I did possible to made that statement without Kenji knowing about Sasuke had a brother.

~~~M~~~

And besides…"Would You Like to Know More?"

Sasuke gotten his own motorbike which it was based from Akira film, and I notice the similarity as Yang and Kaneda: 'Yang Xiao Long and her motorcycle in the style of _Akira_ (note the Chinese characters)'.

Well…because of having Sasuke gotten his own bike which compare like Naruto's Crimson Kurama. Hope that Yang will react about seeing Naruto and Sasuke gotten his own sweet ride.

After all, I found a better 'Power-up' for Sasuke rather than the Curse Seal.

I found it which before going to hunt down and kill all the members of the Six Savages. Because of the fact that I will making sure that Sasuje will obtain it for facing new foes of his to be encountered.

And besides, the WF Lieutenant pronounced as 'Governor' was completely desperate for if Sasuke will learned about it, while Shinja did warned them about what he had known…

So…its best to find out…

So…I'm doing my part!

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…or New Story season to be process…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 _ **(0).**_ _Here is the List of Atoll's Militia, which based from Battle Realms and_

 _\- Otomo – Leader of the Militia and departs to Beacon for aid and exterminate the Grimm.  
\- Garrin – The horseman and charge of the horse on a stables, and one of the group were departs for aid and exterminate the Grimm.  
\- Arah – The Female Marksman Archer, good with long-range and accuracy, and one of the group were departs for aid and exterminate the Grimm.  
\- Tao – The monk of Atoll, specialized with bo-staff and close-combat.  
\- Mick Fallstone – Elder of the 'Dragon Atoll' Village.  
\- 300 huntsman and huntress; human and faunus  
\- 50 huntsman and huntress; human and faunus, guarding the settlement._

 _ **(1).**_ _My own version, when Tobi-Yaza's did named his female OC blonde cat faunus named Ash? But it is a boy's name, but which thought added 'e' as Ash(e), like from Megaman ZX Advent._

 **(2).** Sasuke's eyes were now Eternal Mangekyo, after all since he had gotten his Older counterpart's eyes. Well, because, I was completely hope that I had gotten the best idea without his eyes gone blind.

 _ **(3).**_ _Think of it is the Redo's Examination from Beet the Vandel Buster. After all, which this man able to see the events on the eye, which because of how I did watch it, but only Season 1, well, hopefully that if you watch it, you'll understand._

 **(4).** Making my own version of this character that owned by Tobi-Yaza, which I will adjusted it regarding if possible for come up with an idea from MGS, or Gears, or Samurai Jack, or etc.

* * *

 **###** **Ashley 'Ashe' Duncan** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= Prairie Duncan (Adopted Sister) – A 13 year old rabbit faunus.

* * *

 **(5).** Think of it as from 'The Mask' Episode from Courage the Cowardly Dog. Which because of having a adopted siblings of a cat and rabbit.

 **(6).** The OCs that I was used referring to from CatDog from Nickolodeon.

\- Cliff  
\- Shriek  
\- Lube

 **(7).** It was from Shinobi 2003, Hotsuma's attire. Which because of Vance is admiring the Oboro Clan's shinobi attire, because of how he is a Ninja to begin with, which he is like the main character of the game.

 **(8).** The WF Lieutenant is at Mistral? Because, I did watch the 'Beginning of the End' Episode on Season 3, Chapter 7; I'd learned that Adam was about to return to Mistral until Cinder offered allegiance. That's where the WF Lieutenant was.

 **(9).** Based on Akira, Kaneda's bike, which I would have Sasuke to ride a bike like Naruto does. The color scheme of the motorbike is black.

 **(10).** It was from Kingdom Hearts 2, which it was the Sidecar Glider that it will be the Order of the White Phoenix's vehicles.

Besides the gliders, but also bikes as well…

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **Team-in-standby** **(** **? ? ? ?** **) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **== Dragon Atoll's Huntsman Fraction ==**

 **###** **Otomo** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Battle Cry – At desperate moments, Otomo can call upon his warriors with a mighty cry, and the very sound of which causes their blows to fall with redoubled vigor.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Massive Nodachi

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Arah** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Sight Beyond Sight – Arah has long since achieved the unity with her weapon that all Dragon archers pray for. When she wishes she can let an arrow become an extension of her mind through which she can sense the landscape.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Oversize Longbow

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Tao** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Reversal of Fortune – Tao is deeply turned to the balance of things. Anyone dealing harm to such a being will see a portion of it, returning to them, for Tao stands at the center of all forces and fates.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Bo-Staff

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Kenji** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Critical Strike

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Katana  
= Pistol

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= Vent (Father)  
= Unnamed Mother  
= Aile (Aunt)  
= Kenji the first (Grandfather)  
= Grandfather  
= Tarrant (Ancestor)

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Think of it that was from Assassin's Creed 4: Freedom Cry, it was a Precision Shooter Blunderbuss, well, which Blunderbuss was oldest close-range flint-lock shotgun.

Well, here's Nord's weapons list:

 **==Weapon(s)==**

= Blunderbuss Rifle: Precision Shooter.  
= Pistol  
= Deacon's Pistol (borrowed)

Just like in Waterworld, I did surely able to gotten what weapon of choice he uses.

 **(W2).** That was based from Riku's weapon of choice. Which it is Sasuke's own energy eater weapon.

Which because of how it was a good idea for Sasuke having such a new form of weapon.

Because of the power of the weapon can drain any kinds of energy source such as chakra and/or aura, but also a Strength-type.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 341+ favorite(s) and 323+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Side-Stories of Post Failed Fall of Beacon; Part 6-3: Sasuke's Journey'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/28/2017/8:19am

 **Finished** : 5/6/2017/12:22pm

 **Published:** 5/10/2017/12:00am


	76. C: Side-Stories of Post FFoB Part 6-3

**Chapter 76:** Side-Stories of Post Failure Fall of Beacon; Part 6-3: Sasuke's Journey; Search for Itachi and Path of Uchiha's Redemption and form a Bond; The Heart of the Samurai Soul.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** The Journey of Sasuke within under progress for Elder Fallstone's quest, which because of the fact for he will be being worthy being the wielder of both of the legendary soul weapons.

Now…as Sasuke, Exel, along with new companion Kenji, while Vance remain in the settlement for further under protection of the greatest army that led by the greatest leader.

Next is…Sasuke will be discovered something that never seen before for my life…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto U. x Ruby R. x Yang X.L.]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]

 **Noted:** I adjusted this list, which better then formed it up.

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko], [Ino x Sai],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71.

I'll updated until the next chapter…

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 76 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[I declared this story is a side-story, which of course for during the Pre-Round One Arc. So, the Vol.4 stories will be prepared for until as you know it…]

Well…this is another new chapter after I update the long one during there are 30k+ or more about when I decide to make it like 'Takeshi1225' had longest story chapter had updated for sure and his stories, and I'm deep LOVE his/her stories involves with NaruSaku.

I added Kenji for being part of Sasuke's group, which he will be the guide for his results, or is it wanted to know what the world looks like, after all, he won't be dead because of the fact that just like the Battle Realms counterpart, so which the fact that he needed something for sure.

Not to mention, I was hoping for gotten something in my mind about Sasuke being a strongest ninja huntsman, well, I did had the fact that I still had time to getting new ideas for him…because, like before, I will give Sasuke a 'Power-up' besides the Curse Seal.

As the two legendary soul weapons, which I was planning to had Sasuke to wield them, if you wanted to see it what it was…

Seems the White Fang tried to know about what's his power, which they weren't aware about Chakra before coming to the world of Remnant.

Also…if you're wonder the Lieutenant pronounced as 'Governor' was on Mistral? Is because the fact that they been on that location where Haven Academy was.

That's why…I had him while Adam was still under training for his implants after he was furious about Gaara. He wanted revenge because of him, being humiliated. After all, which because of the fact that hopefully for sure that when comes with new skill set…

Anyway, still had time for until then after all, Sasuke…

And everyone…just be patient, so I will informed you all that I will declared it for further notice…

Now…Sasuke had gotten his own sweet bike, I surely had recalled Akira for having Kaneda's bike.

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, he sure did for Sasuke having his time for own path to take. I will had my OCs will be fine for sure.

 **topaz3:** just about 3 or more, one of them is a part 2 of the Dream Arc was working on. So just be sure for wait and see…

 **Tobi-Yaza:** And I'm a Filipino, but I did speak Tagalog a bit, because it take time to understandable to remembers what I had spoken.

And I was aware about Raikov is the name from MGS3, Ivan Raikov.

 **Chrono Phoenix (Pinned):** Each review responded:

Chapter 1: I do, which I won't blame Tobi-Yaza for the grammer.

Chapter 2: Sorry, I cannot do that, but you better read the other chapters, or you did read about I did changes Naruto and the others for their ages about 13 to 15, and I did had their strength of theirs is a Sannin or Elite Jonin level.

 **ipaznokas1 (Pinned):** Thank you; after all, I did have started this story since chapter 1. And I had tons of words on this story.

 **A raging Ghost (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Well, it is; which if you read for 100k words on each chapter within hours. Yeah, I did went a bit overboard for come up new ideas. So, I decide for create a sequel when the time comes…

 **TeenageVampachu (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Yeah, this story is better, and thanks for compliment for this chapter. – March 5, 2017.

 **xhopex (Ch1) (Pinned):** Thank you for your compliment, but i cannot clean up the mess I had made. So, its okay if it is hard to read. Hope you'll understand.

reveals his eyes of a toad with orange markings around his eyes, which happens to be he entered the Sage mode.

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21AM – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

5/6/2017/6:27PM – That remains me! I was hoping that the ideas regarding Naruto's Kuramasaiga, because of the fact that just like RAVE MASTER, along with other weapons can morph into like Dante (DmC) that had his Rebellion sword with morphing form weapons.

After all, which because Naruto had 10 forms, plus 1? Did you wonder why I add 1? You'll see for the next Volume.

After all, which because of the fact that things will be interesting for the new Volume for sure…

Not to mention, I did prepared for Naruto's new improve of his Kitsune Armguard, which it is regarding the 'tails'…

5/11/2017/3:39PM –Announcement: If anyone knew about this, and I would like to tell you…

Today, I watch the latest trailer that I wasn't aware while I was working my new chapter, besides the newest episode of Season 15 of Red vs. Blue.

The Season 2 of RWBY: Chibi, its completely about May 13 (Saturday), and I hope that I can watch till Monday.

Taiyang, Penny, and Oobleck is making their appearance, and I hope that it was so-

*BBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!*

…

…

…

…Excuse me.

Anyway, I can't WAIT to watch until Monday after Saturday tonight.

5/18/2017/9:42AM – As you may know, having new characters of Overwatch it was totally awesome.

After all, I did watches the gameplays as well. Well, I was hoping that I wanted to PLAY Overwatch, which it was belongs to Blizzard. I haven't completely play the StarCraft 2.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Desert Punk Into – Sand Mission – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:18)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared, before the camera pans up:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

~I am the one~  
~Pushing on ahead just like you, yeah, yeah!~  
~Won't you please, hear me now?~  
~And give a name to the demon in the desert ~  
~You can't help, but clench your teeth~  
~As your heart starts to tremble from the heat~  
~Now stop it~  
~It'll only bring destruction~

~Let's do it~

~I, killed an angel~  
~The time has come to stand and be strong~  
~It's a sad history, hidden in a big story~  
~That is the mystery~

~There's no way, That'd I know when~  
~Never have I glanced~  
~At what tomorrow holds for me so~  
~I just keep moving on~  
~Living till the moments gone~

~Forever just me~

~My mission~

 **(Instruments: 1:19-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Interesting…"_

 _Someone was sitting on the chair observing the footage of the members of the Six Savage, until Diego and Audrey's view footage were static, meaning that it was disconnected, turns out that there is something wrong the system because of the NANO nanites were been severed damage._

 _But notice that ONE Sasuke Uchiha had killed two of the members with unknown power that never seen it before, his semblance of course that made him truly fascinated._

 _Nord had reported about Sasuke's skill set of his, unaware about he figured the fact that he other skills within his sleeves that remain hidden, turns out before he wasn't impressed during he watched the match on Vytal Festival._

 _But, if there was one thing he had learned is to never underestimated a person's potential, along with the others who were connects to Sasuke Uchiha such as Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku._

 _"I must know your secrets, Sasuke Uchiha…"_

* * *

 _"Shall we go?" Exel asked._

 _Sasuke nod his head, as he hops him, followed by Exel, while Kenji will be seating on the back, as they starts the engine and then drives it, and leave the town for their next destination._

 _Before Sasuke's bike, Night Hawk, had the front wheels started to lights up into the front wheel, and raised it up, and then rides outs into the streets, followed by Exel behind…_

* * *

 _Unknown to Sasuke and his companions, a certain plant man along with the supporter of Shinja had observation the fight between Sasuke and Diego._

'Sasuke didn't follow the path like Indra does when I manipulate him…' _Black Zetsu thought looked irritated at the young Uchiha, he was disgusted for seeing helping people who made an opposite of Indra's younger brother Asura for helping people and made friends and allies._

'The influence was suppose to takeover Sasuke's mind…but…did he surpass it? Or is it…something else…'

 _"My, my, what a waste, to think he defeat two of the Six Savages, he was getting stronger and stronger if Mr. Arnulf will learned about how to disable the NANO nanites." Vetkin stated, too impressed and amusing for the Six Savages' defeat._

 _Zetsu and Vetkin standing on the branch of the tree overwatches the distance._

 _Since the White Fang under Adam's command, allied with Cinder still active, since which aware of the Akatsuki (secretly allied with Salem and her inner-circle, as well), for until then when they decide to go under hiding when Adam's splinter group on Vale branch were hunting down._

 ** _"If this case, I will keep following Sasuke's movements where he and his group goes."_** _Black-side Zetsu said._

 _"We'll see, I will informed Shinja about this, and then of course, our 'Governor' as well." Vetkin said, as he jumps down onto the branch, and Zetsu sank onto the branch…_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Days Later, Day 20 (10 days left)==**

 **(Akira (1987) Intro Theme – Started)**

After taking some time for traveling with their bikes, as Sasuke was heading to the excavation after left the settlement, once they made it to their destination, until he signals them to stop for parked at the nearby bushes, and disembarked their vehicles, as Sasuke sealed his new ride, while Exel's bike scatters like glass.

They're now surrounded by a tall forest trees while standing on the clearing will considered as s briefing area for urgent discussion.

Sasuke took out the map, which the fact he had made his own choice for going to the area where what the White Fang were excavate, so he will come across for encountered one of the Six Savages, soon.

Before ongoing to the excavation site and/or searching for the rest of the Six Savages; Sasuke had select two choices for going to their destination:

If he pick the excavation site, they needed to investigate about what's the White Fang were attend to do on the ruins, while if possible that there is something important hidden somewhere around the old city. Kenji stated that if it was Shinja did send his men to know possible about this, he had a feeling about what they wanted to achieve.

…Or…

Continue to find his brother and remnants of the White Fang that left Adam's fraction of the splinter group on Vale-branch, before the Six Savages and the other White Fang were hunting down, if 'Governor' did possible for ordering his men to keep searching. Which because of that, Akatsuki needed to be sure that according to his counterpart about needed to take a year or two going on a move.

So far, which Sasuke will make his choice to pick, and this time…

…He selects…the excavation…

"Alright, this is where what the White Fang was doing on the old ruins." Sasuke said began the briefing, as he pointed his finger on that mark on the location, which searching for his brother and killing Six Savages, so that they won't able to track down his friends, not to mention that they're stull under their training.

"Yeah, and I wonder what it was…I did report to Marshal about the excavation, so he will be confirmed it for this mission." Exel stated.

"And I wonder that as well? If possible that Shinja, nor Deacon, nor so-called 'Governor' did ordered for what they're looking for…" Kenji stated, as he places his finger into the land between the territory lines. "…We been on the center between the desert and forest lands of the Sanus, which where Vacuo was."

"That's true." Exel agreed, for Kenji's point. "While Vance occupied the Grimm activity and White Fang raiding until Dragon Atoll is now under the Heaven Federation protection. While Vale had gotten our side for accepting the cooperation after Ozpin's disappearance, or maybe he does…there is no telling about what happen back there."

Sasuke went silent about Ozpin's sudden 'disappearance', which Naruto did tried everything he could to find the body during the Failure Fall of Beacon', well, he did best he could, as much as he wanted to find out what happen, surely that if Cinder DID something when before making his disappearance.

"…We better get going…" Sasuke said as he stood up onto his feet and turns to towards the end of the forest area with a flash of light.

Once they got out, seeing the view on the distance ahead before them.

On the eyes of Exel, Sasuke, and Kenji, seeing an old ruin city which came from long history, consist of Egyptian-style ruins, filled with pillars, columns, and walls surrounds them which happens during the Great War.

 **(AN: Think Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead from 'The Mummy'.)**

"The City was once the campsite for the King of Vale and his forces, and move to aid Vacuo during the Great War." Kenji explained, gazing at the city. "Until this city itself was abandon and then been crawling by the Grimm which used as their own habitat.

"Let's go…" Sasuke declared.

 **(Akira (1987) Intro Theme – Ended)**

 **==At the Abandon Ruin City==**

When the city itself was used to the encampment was filled with broken pillars and buildings covered in sand, which due to the Great War itself, not to mention this considered once a beautiful city when been swarmed by the Grimm, but just a few numbers that never been growing numbers.

So far, until they don't know what cause the Grimm had suddenly never bother to take this place, slowly grows numbers while entering this place. But the mysteries of the city will uncover what cause of the sudden behavior of the Grimm didn't interests…

Once Sasuke, Exel and Kenji were approaching on the entrance of the ruin city, and suddenly with reaction, as he rushes to the nearby boulder and lend behinds it, as Exel move to the side to take to view.

On the entrance, was two White Fang guards, turns out that the White Fang had gotten into this place before Sasuke overheard the talk about why they were here? And why would the White Fang were doing here for excavate.

"We better get though the walls." Sasuke suggested.

"Why not? Look!" Kenji said, his pointer at the wall, causes the Uchiha tensed about to see one of the White Fang member was on top of the wall that serves as a look-out.

"Oh…" Sasuke muttered, a bit awkward about his last statement, before he realized something. "Wait a minute…"

Sasuke notice another White Fang approaching to his comrade, which the fact that the Faunus extremist group had found this city not days ago, but also its been some time.

"They had doubled the patrol." He added, realized.

"So, how are we suppose to do?" Kenji asked.

Sasuke was learned about Faunus can see in the dark, due to they had night-vision, which because until he learned the history lessons from Dr. Oobleck, learned the leader of the human forces, General Lagune, sent his army to take the Faunus position at night, attempting to take them by surprised as they slept. However, he failed account for the near-perfect night vision of his adversaries. Lagune's army was soundly defeated, and he himself was captured.

Some say that never underestimated their foes for having great tool on their advantages to take down an army that easily. So, sneaking at night was a bad idea.

"We'll do it on broad daylight. I had a feeling my dope blond friend of mine was able to outrun an high-rank operatives, without getting himself caught." Sasuke said sarcastic for recalled Naruto's pranks.

"Wait, seriously?" Kenji stated, sounded wasn't sure about it.

While Exel was aware Operative XV (15) did pulling pranks when he was a kid, painting Hokage Monuments and prank anyone without getting caught.

"I think that was a good idea." Exel said accepted.

"Kenji…" Sasuke called out, getting him attention. "Why Otomo wanted you to joined us for this journey?"

That gives a question to Kenji from the Uchiha about his reason, it is a first time never ask his reason.

"Well…I heard you're pretty skilled with a sword, but I not sure that I am worthy to being Vent's son. I did admire dad for his people…but, I wanted to lead like he does, before Otomo, he had me under his wing when I heard about them…I really am I had to do for being a huntsman, since dad and aunt haven't seen or heard for some time. And I'm sure an reason why they left, until they'll promise to return…"

Sasuke nod his head understandable for Kenji's reason, which the fact that he wanted to do.

"But…can you teach me about your ways…" Kenji asked.

Sasuke was silent for he never teaches anyone besides being an instructor or mentor as a huntsman, before. Which he could needed to share a bond to anyone like Naruto does.

As much as Sasuke will made his choice, but also he did seeing the memories when Indra's father Hagoromo had spread Ninshu, after all, this is the first time for his choice to made to learned Ninjutsu.

"Sure…please took out your hand." Sasuke replied to Kenji, accepts and instructed.

Kenji was surprised for Sasuke accepted, and then wonder why took out his hand, as he do as he says to obliged, as Sasuke place his left hand into his, causes his eyes widen that feeling something a new energy, besides Aura began to flow within his body like a river.

Exel had witnessed that Sasuke decide to form a Ninshu, as he spoke up to Sasuke. "Are you sure that if possible for giving 'that power' to anyone?"

Sasuke turns his head to Exel for his choice he had made.

"Yes, after all, he had good determent and goals for giving chakra to anyone." The Avenger replied.

"Chakra?" Kenji confused.

"I'll explain to you, right away. Right now, we need to get focus to wipe out the White Fang, leaving a few for further interrogation."

Kenji and Exel nod their heads for confirmed.

 **==At the Ruin City, Entrance==**

Two guards was standing on the entrance, while the others was on the top of the walls for bird's view, which the Faunus were consists able to live on the desert such as Aardwolf, Antelope, Armadillo, and any kinds of animal type who lives on the desert.

Well, most of the faunus never fond with desert heat being a neither normal dog or monkey. If possible that they had brought Ice Dust to cool their bodies for intense heat.

Two of them gazed upon distance feel with boulders and barricade like walls for prevents carriages or wagons, only left a center of the entrance on the distance that served as covering point for archers.

 **(AN: Think the battle on Hamunaptra where after years passed.)**

Before them, one of them gotten a binoculars turn their distance on the mirage heat, slowly while the other being overwatch to spot possible threats towards the entrance, after all, it would be a waste if they're hydrated, but they were as far as confident enough that they won't.

The White Fang, with a faunus animal trait is a deer, wiped the sweat off his face as he asked his fellow guardsman which being a boar faunus.

"See anything?" He asked in exhaustion, as the boar faunus answered.

"No." He replied shook his head.

"Fucking heat… Fucking desert… Fucking guard-duty…" He muttered in annoyance with care of what he spoke.

The boar Faunus sighed at his friend/comrade for being annoyance and cannot stand with a intense heat, which he is gotten the point about this guard duty.

"Yeah, I guess you got-"

As he was about finished his replied in mid-sentence, and suddenly an arrow was stuck into his chest, that causes it fires his rifle into the air that alarms his guards, as dog faunus went besides his comrades, and drags into the entrance, as the rest of the watchers saw their comrade got struck, as they aim their rifles to see where that arrow coming from.

Until another struck on the throat that causes one fall into the wall to the ground, as many more coming out into the entrance under heard the commotion, before they saw one of their comrades was shot by an arrow that made from energy.

 **==On the Distance==**

Sasuke was good with long-range with a bow, thank to his new ability of his bionic arm, and also adding bonus for Indra's Chakra, because of the influence of his Susanoo in Range-mode which able to shots chakra arrows imbued with Indra's power, which he was able to manifested a bow that made of pure chakra.

Thank to Arah's lessons with archery, which he was able hit the target with 100% accuracy and long distance range, which he was about calculate the angle where he can hit the arrow.

The bow itself takes a formed into a Bound Bow, its shape itself is un-curved, which Sasuke able to use a bow itself and fires arrows on long distance. **(W0-0)**

The WF Members aim the rifles at different direction, since the intense heat that affects their focus and concentration, which they cannot tell where the shooter was, due of the skill with a bow.

Turns out, the Exosuit of his is just arrived recently, since he changed his new one from his current one. While his previous one is given to Kenji, he earns it for being the first student, which Exel did surely had his own suit which he had discard his cloak which happens to be his own exosuit.

After all, Exel is expert with Exo-suit before, and so that's how he give the same data to the new suit for Sasuke.

Now, Sasuke is wearing a black-dark blue full shizoku-like bodysuit with pauldrons with light blue accents glowing, which the footwear itself is tabi-design, and adding the most, a desert goggles.

 **(AN: Just a bit describe about it was Genji's Suit from Overwatch, but the skin itself is Carbon fiber.)**

Think to the having a Octo Camouflage which he was able to blend any environment, which unable to being detect by infrared as well, which he won't needed a helmet for his suit, which because he got his own version of Faunus' night-vision ability.

Well, except for his usual forehead protector, which he discarded his cloth for placing a right bicep like Shikamaru does, which of course that considered that he had added another plate for the Uchiha Crest that thank to Exel had provided.

Now, Sasuke formed another chakra arrow when the bowstring of chakra is pulled back, and release another shot, turns out that he had changes sniping position, thank to 'Body Flicker Jutsu', which he wasn't the same masterful level as Shisui.

Turns out that since it was powered by chakra, which the same way as aura does, since chakra is converts into aura, or same way, now that he will be protected by a aura shield so that he can regenerate his wounds.

Once Sasuke move to the next location, and launched an arrow at his next target, and vanish again.

Most of the White Fang keeps wondering where that arrow that shot to the next, while another of their comrades being shot at the over-watch as well.

["Hey, what is going on at the entrance!?"]

Hearing someone on the radio on the scroll, as he took it out, by the boar faunus.

"Sir, we're been-"

The sentence were cut by an arrow was struck through his scroll, which prevents them to informed, as until they looked up to see a single arrow shots up into the sky, which the WF will charged over towards that direction where the archer kills their comrades.

As two of the members was about to pursue, suddenly a simple arrow explodes that creates a shocking moment for seeing a massive volley of blue energy arrows In hundreds, if not, thousands, and rain down from above on unfortunate members of the White Fang who looked up at the sudden horror.

Now, there is no way to survived from the raining death, as each of them got punctured by each or more arrows on half or dozens of arrows in chest, arms, and legs.

Turns out, it was massacre, 20 or more faunus slain by a multiple arrows.

"What in tarnation is going on here!?"

An outburst voice of someone looked upset and irritation, when someone stepped out on the entrance, along with the large group of Faunus.

The lead member of the excavation was a Armadillo Faunus, due to his skin is thick-armored, which causes the aura itself double its defense, like Aleksei, the Rhino Shield.

But, on different moniker, as 'Toothpick, the Golem Armadillo', which he wasn't part of Six Savages that he was been recruited, but also being the leader of the excavation unit which considered for being send by 'Governor'. **(1)**

He was also wearing an officer uniform like the Lieutenant, but also wore a mask and a cowboy-style hat as well.

Until he saw his comrades dead being punctured by multiple arrows, now Toothpick looked pretty mad about his men were killed at the moment on this desert patrol.

"Toothpick, sir! Look!"

"What!?" Toothpick exclaims, turns his head to one of his man holding binoculars, which causes his eyes widen through the mask, of what he had saw on the distance.

On Toothpick's view, to see a black-blue clad ninja wielded a glowing bow, leaving his headgear won't be necessary, showing his face, but.

"He's human! But I think HE is the one killed our guys!"

Toothpick was getting angrier at the sight of the human who killed his men, single-handed with a bow on long-range.

"Grrrr, now 'this' is really chaps my hide!" He exclaims, as he drawn a large magnum revolver. "I'm going to blast his thumbs! And maybe his pinkie…"

The last part added, whispered. Toothpick shook his head for clear his mind, as he aim his revolver pointed at the clad ninja-huntsman, and he exclaims, again.

"I want that human scum dead!"

As the White Fang started to charged at the human's direction, which turns out that when Toothpick was a cannon-fonder because of he wasn't the candidate for being implanted some enhancement like the rest of the Six Savages does.

 **==With Sasuke==**

The avenger gotten the White Fang that lead to the trap set up by himself thank to Exel's teachings along with Vance. After all, since his ninja skills is quite improve since over the month.

He smirked at the charging group, which they're too stupid for didn't aware their surroundings.

Once they're on the range, as Sasuke form a hand-seal, turns out that Exel places explosive tags to set a trap for them, which because of Toothpick's reckless orders.

"Ka-boom…"

*BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!*

Suddenly the desert ground causes to explodes surrounds the area that he and Exel, along with Kenji setting up traps, causes it erupts into the desert sand, causes create a huge smokescreen.

Toothpick watches a massive explosion engulfs his men on the desert sand.

"What in damnation is that?!" Toothpick muttered in horror. "I didn't know there are traps on the desert sand!?"

Toothpick didn't know during the Great War he read that the King of Vale and his men left traps for to be sure for the invaders or spies will attempt to raid the city. Along with the other White Fang members was also aware about there weren't traps as well.

Turns out, it was set up by Sasuke which thought there is traps on the desert sand.

After the explosions ended, as Toothpick grab his men's binocular and looked over through the smoke and what greets his eyes widen when the smoke fades, to see his corpses of his men lying around, many missing some body parts with a very few survivors as the ground where his men advance was darken.

As he looks up where Sasuke was standing had suddenly vanished, he thought there is a mirage during the desert sand. Turns out, that seems Sasuke is attempt to crippled Toothpick's men for patrolling the ruins to secure for Shinja.

"Awwww!" Toothpick roars, and suddenly his body expand grow in large size as a Ursa Major that just like Choji's Expansion Jutsu, he was completely furious at that human had set that trap and crippled his forces.

"DAMN THAT MANGY HUMAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

 **==Meanwhile==**

Sasuke had arrive the campsite set on the forest, which turns out that they didn't know regarding the Toothpick's White Fang branch gang didn't know about it. And until he, Exel, and Kenji met up back on the side.

"Well? I did manage to pisses that High-ranking White Fang member off. So, did you have what we needed?" Sasuke asked.

Exel and Kenji smiled, as he took out two gadgets; one is a digital camera and other a scroll. Turns out, Sasuke provide distraction for the White Fang to come out, without leaving 20 or less guards to patrol the area, used stealth to sneak passes them for taken some pictures for briefing for coming up a plan for what so important that the White Fang were doing excavate the ruins.

So, Exel and Kenji had taking picture for details for the operation about why the White Fang were excavate the site, which it was completely abandon during the Great War, turns out that the fact that Sasuke surely create a trap for the fact that think there is, or not.

And also, the picture Exel and/or Kenji had taken some of each individual that don't know what up against, and also their commander as well, so that they'll prepared to create a plan for taking out their operation.

So, which Exel build a cottage tent for own base of operation before he had set the campsite, while the rest were been briefing about the White Fang were doing for whatsoever, of course, they're completely curious about what they were doing, and so they will be uncover the secrets.

Now, back to the present time, as Sasuke's group was about to enter the cottage, with reaction, Sasuke drawn three shurikens and toss them at the bush which turns out that 'someone' is following them before coming back to the camp.

Once the shurikens went through the bushes, suddenly a scream called out.

"Hey, hey! What's where you throwing those things!" A familiar male voice called out.

Kenji drawn his pistol aims at the bushes, and called out threaten. "Come out and hands-up, or you'll be shot!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming out!"

Once someone coming up with a leather gloves into the air, and reveals himself out onto the bush, which causes looked be on their guard to see someone appears before the group.

He's male, which consists the fact that he is a faunus, happens to be a brown raccoon, but he had a tail only; consists of wearing a brown bowler hat, and an orange long-sleeve shirt with a brown vest over top. Around his neck is a yellow bandana, gray Chiron skin cowboy pants, and on his hands are brown gloves.

He wears a leather holster around his waist, and leather boots with gold trim and spurs on his feet. And his weapon on his holster which looked interests which consists of a combination of a cane and revolver pistol, actually a revolver 'rifle', which because of the long barrel give itself a long distance and also a golden hook is attached on the bottom of the grip.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded with cold eyes and tone, as he took out another three shurikens between his fingers that cause the raccoon faunus flinched for seeing those same throwing stars armed and such a behavior.

"Whoa, chill out, man, I'm not causing any trouble. I was come here to talk, okay?" He said to Sasuke for ease the blades. "I've watch your sudden stunts, it was awesome. I was coming here regarding Toothpick."

"Toothpick?" Exel asked, wondering what a sudden question from this raccoon faunus.

"Listen, I am NOT one of those freaks who want anything they want what used to be a 'Faunus Rights' protestors, called White Fang. And the armadillo faunus who lead his men on the old abandon city. I was here for regarding what they're looking for." The Raccoon Faunus stated.

Causes Sasuke furrowed his eyes at him, which turns out that he gotten Intel about what the White Fang were doing, as he slides his shurikens back in place, which signals Exel and Kenji standing down. As the latter was amusing at someone named 'Toothpick' after a teeth-picking stick for remove something stuck between teeth.

"Good, are we cool?" The Raccoon faunus asked them for sure that no one messed around.

"We're cool." Exel replied, while Kenji holsters his pistol.

"May I ask your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, names Tennessee Kid Cooper, I was from Vacuo, but also I am an explorer, part-time huntsman and also archeologist." The Raccoon Faunus introduced as Tennessee.

"So, Tennessee, what are you doing here?" Exel questioned.

"I'll tell you on inside that cottage you guys setting up, and did you have food? I haven't eat anything since was on the woods besides berries, I haven't return to Vacuo and told my boss about this."

Sasuke nod his head understandable along with Exel and Kenji, as they went inside the cottage.

 **==Inside the Cottage==**

Once they're inside the cottage, as Sasuke close it, and activate the sound-proof seal on the cloth wall, and then the seal takes effects on the place. As he turns to the group, and Tennessee, that signals them to began to briefing.

"Introduction for you three, if I first met you people." Tennessee suggested, causes Sasuke and the group nod for understand.

"Exel Frost." Exel spoke up, introduced.

"Kenji." Kenji concluded.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke finished, that causes Tennessee flinched in surprised that he recognized that name he heard and face of his.

"Hey, you're that kid at the Vytal Festival, aren't you?" The Raccoon Faunus said to Sasuke looked surprised.

"Hn." Sasuke replied nod his head, confirmed. "I was at the festival tournament as part of Team SSGN."

"No wonder the rumors on Vale about having 3 youngest teams entering Beacon Academy so early." Tennessee stated.

"So anyway, what have been you doing here on between the lands of Vacuo's Desert and Vale's Forest?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, it's a long story, I'll tell you."

Tennessee began to explain to Sasuke, Exel, and Kenji everything.

"Well…couple of months ago, me and my gang were on excavation when we're heading to the abandon city which once a campsite of the Warrior King of Vale and his men who attempt to get to Vacuo for their aid during the Great War who alongside with Vale, with Mistral and Mantle, later Atlas."

Sasuke, Exel, and Kenji were understandable for what the Tennessee was talking about, which he was doing with his people of his.

Tennessee continues. "So, we prepared to discover more secrets about the hidden city about what we really to uncover, before me and guys wiping out some the Grimm who takes residential there…but until the White Fang shows up, killed our guys, and taking the excavation site. Until we learned about something what hidden on that city which they cannot tell what they're looking for."

Until his expression turned rage for something that upsets him.

"I'd learned that Toothpick was among the group, and I know Toothpick for wanted to uncover some relics, but…he just got them and sell them for money…that Toothpick, he ALWAYS being a greedy bastard. Until they kick him out from the group, and which wanted was for his own business. But…we learned that there is some treasure was hidden beneath the city, because Toothpick wanted it, while a single one was what they're looking for."

"And what might be?" Sasuke asked.

"An ancient crystal, but that wasn't Dust to begin with. It was something that Atlas attempt to get their hands on, after the War; we learned the King of Vale had hid something important within the cities' underneath. It has…a hidden vault."

"A hidden vault?" Sasuke asked, confused about what would the King of Vale hid something important.

"Yeah…I read the journal which belongs to Warrior Queen of Vacuo, when they're still allies each other on Sanus. Which because the Warrior King explains to her without Mantle and Mistral about what kind of power that the Warrior King possessed, so without anyone who fall into the hands, so they decide to remain themselves as secret, if they learned about this…"

Tennessee sighed looked desperate, and continue.

"Humanity will fall, along with if the humans will became…their slaves, like we had large depot of Dust on this region. Which because we don't want ANYONE will used for evil purposes…as until then…we learned that only a 'true warrior' can possessed that kind of power. Like the Four Maidens, along with Deity Brothers of Light and Darkness."

Sasuke had gotten a sudden interest about a 'Deity Brothers of Light and Darkness', which he never heard such a tale, before, so he wanted to know.

"Deity Brothers of Light and Darkness?"

Tennessee nod his head confirmed it, as he asked. "You haven't heard of it, right?"

Sasuke shook his head confirmed that he wasn't aware about it.

"Alright…I tell you, it's all started before humanity, along with Faunus, and Grimm…"

Tennessee began to tell the tale about that two deity brothers about how humanity is born, and grim itself.

 **(AN: Sorry, that information about the 'Deity Brothers of Light and Darkness' will skip until Vol.4? Because of the fact that it is a different story like Qrow does when told RNJR about it.)**

 **==At Toothpick's Campsite, Nighttime==**

*Bang!-Bang!-Bang!-Bang!*

Hearing a loud gunshot causes by Toothpick, which being most of the White Fang members were terrified at their commander furious, after most of his men were dead from the explosion, turns out that there aren't traps on the desert sand, it was been set-up by traps.

"THAT NO STINKING BLASTED HUMAN! HE'S DEAD! HE'S FUCKING DEAD!"

Toothpick keeps firing his revolver rapidly which the fact that it only carries 6 rounds but also something, as he keeps a bit rampage about how losing the numbers of his men decrease, according the 'Governor's' orders for double the patrol, looked completely anxious, which because of Shinja was completely gotten anxious as well, if possible that if a human gotten their hands something important into the ruins.

"You know…I could you needed a hand before I saw a mess…"

That startles Toothpick aims his gun at the entrance to see Nord, on his presence, causes his temper to calm for expecting to see his fellow high-ranked White Fang member.

"Oh. Nord! You're here?" Toothpick said surprised and ease his temper, as he reverts back onto the normal size.

"Yes, Toothpick, you needed some extra hand when Deacon brief me for more men to secure the site." Nord replied. "After all, I had that human to be settles on…"

 **==Back to the Campsite of Sasuke's Group==**

Sasuke understands about where the Grimm was been create, which of course the most interests the most, was the 'relics' that deity brothers had created and hid it within on each kingdom, turns out that he needed answers from Qrow about those 'relics'.

"Say, Tennessee…I had made some proposal."

"What is it, Sasuke?" The raccoon Faunus asked.

"I'm offering you to going with us? I could need some skilled marksman with a pistol like you on the group. After all, which because with your knowledge of archeological history. After the White Fang did to your friends, I hope that you can help us on the future about something during the 'Failure Fall of Beacon', and I had a feeling that someone wanted that relic so seriously." Sasuke announced.

That surprises Tennessee about sudden propose for joining his group, until he told them about the creators of Remnant and also Sasuke told the incident on Vale about someone wanted Vale's relic so badly as well.

And can't tell what are they're going to do with those relics, and its best to find out about, but which consists of the connection of the Grimm, the incident on Vale, and also the White Fang, lastly is the Four Maidens.

"Yeah sure, why not, lad." Tennessee replied, and before asked confusingly. "Can I ask why?"

"A woman named Cinder Fall, now a Fall Maiden, had started the attack on Vale and Beacon Academy, allied with the White Fang and a group that came from my 'hometown' had became rogue. There is SOMEONE pulling the strings when I completely suspected about those events." Sasuke answered that causes his eyes widen about the Fall Maiden's new bearer.

"She used that power of the Fall for harming anyone, because of them, we needed to purge the evil from destroys everything. So I needed allies, allies to strengthen us to gain more power, and as much as we needed the most…is knowledge."

Tennessee was completely disbelief about what Sasuke had pronounced, until he knew he was one of the contestants on Vytal Festival, which turns until the rumor about an attack on Beacon and Vale had started.

Which because the White Fang did create a destruction, and until they heard about they fled and fail for destroying it, until then, the city and the school began to rebuild it after the battle.

So much as when the White Fang under Adam's command had became to separate, they been losing numbers on some time, they completely failed for trying to wiping out the humanity. Seems that the White Fang had lost everything because of their pride, even with their new allies which their technology is way advance, even they gain some space problem when the news came out about sending a ship into orbit.

Next is, afterwards, rumors been going on since Atlas is attempting steal their technology because they're became inferior, well, they're completely brutal tortured at the moment, before they had them arrested after extraction some information about who send spies, but they're humans as well, most of denied for human vs. human, turns out that most will fought each other, because they don't care about Faunus were 'animals' or not, they're still people.

They didn't mistreated the Faunus race due to the fact that the 'Faunus' Rights and Charity Association' had sending ambassadors for negotiated with them, it was went pretty well for being allies in peace each other as equals like Vacuo does, and then most of the Faunus were move-in to their new home of paradise, but most of the other Faunus were denied because being always being backstabbers.

And also they failed to perform riot, because of their masterful anti-riot tactical skills and non-lethal force, because of their sensitive smell were effective, even the Faunus does, because of they had far more sensitive senses compare to humans, so tear gas of theirs would be effective, even most of people namely humans were send to the deepest prison so that they never see the light of day, again; for the rest of their lives.

Vale making a stupid mistake for treating Faunus like a plague, because of the soldiers who lead by Jing D. Hayabusa, had send his men and destroys everything and brutally tortures the man, and confiscated everything that owns and give them to the poor (namely Faunus).

 **(AN: MY OC, Jing; is like a famed Robin Hood, sorry I won't be places a 4th Wall for sure if I wrote Author's note.)**

Even though the fact that the council of Vale was completely disappointed at its people's true colors, so they had stripped their business and told them to leave Vale, before informed Vacuo if they're planning to go there, and also Mistral as well.

It was miserable for how most of the White Fang extremist and arrogant humans on Vale had been cause a downfall, which who lead the riot, causes their friends and family turn their backs on them because of how they save and stop their enemies from harming anyone.

Now with Tennessee had made his choice for wanted to accompany Sasuke for his journey.

"Alright, Sasuke, you're got yourself a right Faunus for doing a job!" He accepted. "After we done, I'm going to tell O'Connell on Vacuo about what's going on."

Sasuke smiles at Tennessee for being a new additional member of his group.

"Alright…let's began the briefing…"

Sasuke began the briefing for coming up with a plan for get inside and wipe out the White Fang who taking exaction, which he need time for sure that the operation will be prepared for anything as possible.

Toothpick told Sasuke about Toothpick's major weakness, when he used to be part of the excavation group, which wanted to get rich for gold he wanted, he couldn't stand loud noises, particularly whistles, which aggravate his sensitive ears.

If the noise is loud enough that he can't block it out by plugging his ears, his semblance itself give him a gigantic size like Choji's style when comes of semblance, turns out that Toothpick was jealous at Choji's ability, which he can able to grow a mountain-size giant.

Due to this uncontrolled rage that cumulates with him growing to his size which because of his giant form of his is 'smaller' than Choji's, during the fight with Team KRAD with his team KAIT. Turns out, his giant form is about the size as a Altesian Paladin-290, because of how he can grow in large.

With his giant form of his, through general annoyances (such as employees questions his behavior) can also spark this transformation, and also accidently shots of his comrades with friendly-fire.

So, turns out, Sasuke had thought if he uses Explosive tags to damage his ears whenever accidently blown their ears and hearing ringing sounds on what some human can hear, even Faunus' ears were also damages their ears for how loud it was.

Exel stepped in among the group, and spoke up. "I'll contact Bahamut: Hyperion to tell my brother for some soldiers that we could provide. So we will attempt to take back the city."

"Yeah, you do that, I'd heard you guys were pretty good for fight off the White Fang during Vale's attack." Tennessee stated.

"The forces will arrive until tomorrow, so that we'll prepare for mobilized." Exel informed, as he left the cottage. "If possible for needed Vultures, Siege Tanks, Titan, and any kinds of firepower we needed. But…I had a feeling that if the White Fang brought their own firepower as well."

 **==At the Ruin City==**

Toothpick was happy like child wants presents, for seeing gotten their own firepower, couple of WF Paladin Mechs, hopefully that if they will take advantage, since after they don't have any firepower that those to facing the invaders.

"Deacon was giving me in charge for my own unit." Nord said standing besides Toothpick, explanation for provide some weapons and resources. "After all, a single human defeated 2 members of the Six Savages."

"Wait, Audrey and Diego?" Toothpick asked, sound surprised, having anxious about two of Six Savages were defeated.

"Yes, Audrey had dead because of had a hole on her chest where her heart was, and Diego's body burn into ashes from the explosion, along with his body parts which unable to recognize." Nord explained.

Toothpick was completely irritated about two members of the Elite White Fang Members were defeated by a single human, even though that they're the toughest members within the ranks, which turns out that their NANO nanites weren't able to doing so for enhance their abilities.

"We're prepared for anything if that human will be arrived…but he's not alone, he had his comrades which we haven't to tell about them." Nord said.

"Yeah, those blasted humans will give a taste of our own medicine!" Toothpick stated. "Now…let's hope that we kill them, and then for me for Time to take a little looksee…AT MY TREASURE! Heehee!"

With the last part getting a laugh for wanted money for himself for now, hopefully that if they'll coming back as much as they could.

 **==Next Morning, Day 21 (9 days left)==**

On the entrance of the ruin city, which most of the members of the White Fang were prepared, as the entrance guarded by four WF Paladin Mech Suits, since then that after the patrol on the top of the walls were dead after all.

They're setting sandbags, which they gotten some sacks to filled some sand to form a defensive fortification, and then loaded with (Browning M1919) medium machine gun, chambered with .30 caliber rounds, and also feed with ammo-belt. **(2)**

Which most humans and faunuses' manage to developed new mass-produce weapons, as much as they could getting new weapons, like they still using Thompson SMGs that they had. And also another rifle is even gotten a Light Automatic Machine Gun which loaded with .30-06 and 20-rounds.

Now, they're prepared for anything as possible, and then ready until they'll arrived…

Unknown to the patrol, seeing someone was appeared on a shimmered figure, as lay down into the desert sand, and suddenly, a blue lightning shimmered, as hexagonal shapes took form. Once the light had faded, seeing a man wielded a Canister Rifle, its bodysuit white with blue glowing linings.

Turns out, it was a Ghost; an covert-operative unit specialize in psionic abilities, and also besides Spectres as infiltrators. And turns out, Exel made contact with a squad and heavy unit.

On the Ghost's view on the scope of his rifle; as he took a sight on a Paladins on the crosshairs, along with White Fang Machine gunners, which he was send for scouting for what strength of the White Fang had.

"I got visual eyes on heavy patrol." He whispered through the radio.

["Describe of their strength?"]

"Paladins: four of them, seems there is more right inside the city. And machine gunners, armed with 'old' weapons. I sense they had 100 or more of the insurgents." The Ghost confirmed it. "I'm prepared to laser point the targets, and prepared to 'make it rain'."

["Standing by…"]

The Ghost had a laser designator module that attaches into the Rifle's scope on the right side, once they pin-pointed each target.

"Targets marked: light them up."

["Receiving targets' coordinates, bombs away."]

The ghost looks up into the sky and hearing a faint sound of a combination the rotors spinning, and jet turbines roaring, which turns out that seeing familiar shimmering objects flies passes the ghost.

*BOOM!-BOOM!-BOOM!-BOOM!*

Four Paladins were destroyed cause the WF machine gunners startled to see four of the muscles were destroyed, as they set their machine guns air, and causes their eyes widen when some objects reveals to be a Bullhead-like vehicles flies in high-speed that cannot match the their air vehicle's speed.

The Ghost mock-salutes at the squad of the tactical strike aircrafts, Banshees, armed with backlash rockets; before he stood himself up and lift his rifle, and reveal himself to the White Fang.

 **==Inside the Ruin City==**

Before the explosion come up, causes the White Fang took action and grabbing some of their weapons, and went outside, which now they're prepared for battle.

Until Toothpick and Nord was completely intense for they heard an explosion, which means that they're under attack.

"I'm going to see if I'm guessing that they had an army." Nord said to Toothpick, wasn't sure about this.

"I'll stay here, if you let me know about this." Toothpick replied, receiving a nod from Nord, obliged, as the Right-hand man of Deacon left for the battle.

 **==At Outside==**

Deacon was outside onto the entrance, turns his head left and right to see the Paladins were destroyed by a powerful missile that launched into the distance, as he looked up to see on the distance, making his eyes widen, along with the ground started to trembled.

On Deacon's view, to see transports, bikes perhaps; it turns out, they're (Vulture) hoverbikes that no one ever develop like Atlas never achieve, turns out that somehow manage to develop to able to drives in the desert without wheels.

Besides the hover bikes were four-wheeled cars (namely Hellions) armed with some sort of turret, LTV: Bulldogs, ICVs, and ASVs, their color schemes is tiger-stripes, notice that they had gun turrets, as he took out his binoculars, and look over the distance, causes his eyes widen more for what he saw…

Besides the transports the same (Titan) mechs which compare to the Paladins, but also armed with Chainguns, and any kinds of weapons they're wielded, and its chassis' design is different.

Along with bikes, which turns out it was (Vulture) hover bikes, then there's tanks, and more Mechs (Viking: Assault Mode).

The riders of the hoverbikes were humans, wearing military armored uniform (with Exo-suit), along with other clad with heavy armor (Marines) with oversize (gauss) assault rifles, armed with (SCAR) Assault Rifles, LMG, and any kinds of firepower, lastly, they're wielded.

The total of their strength were 300 men or more: 100 soldiers, 20 Vulture, 10 siege tanks, 20 titans, 20 APCs (carries 6 each, total; 140 units), 20 ASVs (carries 3 units onboard total: 30), and 18 Bulldogs (carries 5 passengers total 30 units).

Nord lower his binoculars looked both terrified and panic, and yelled, out loud.

"PREPARED FOR BATTLE! WE WERE ABOUT TO ATTACK!"

Until the WF Paladins rushes out onto the entrance, and they changes the fists into guns, they're consists of 10 of them which while the other 4 were patrol, along with more insurgents came out on the entrance while the rest on the top of the wall.

Until they're prepared for combat, as numerous of White Fang went to their formation…

 **==With the Heaven Federation Soldiers==**

 **(Linkin Park: Pts. Of. Athrty – Starts)**

A two lead officers steps out among the group, seeing two people had lead the garrison of the Heaven Soldiers.

One is wearing a Crusader Armor (RO), wielded a great-sword strapped on his back; its design is a buster-sword-like design with a gem is on the hilt.

And the other is rider of the Vulture Hoverbike, its custom-made able to mount a machine gun onto the right side, which happens to be a M56 Smartgun, which it gives a good advantages for thank to the targeting system.

"Seems that they're prepared for anything…I'll lead the Vultures, while the Titans will give provide cover." The Vulture pilot stated.

"Yeah Jin, I'm sure I will get everything is settled." The Crusader stated.

"Saisin…It's time." The rider dubbed Jin had declared, receiving a nod from the crusader named Saisin.

That was Sai'sin Jonahsan, he is Operative No. II (2) of the Order of the White Phoenix, he is noun for being a wielder of the two-handed sword.

"Prepare for battle!" Saisin yells out as he raises his greatsword (Buster Sword from Monster Hunter) into the air.

Which the Troopers took out their laser swords and machetes, and prepare for combat, as the marines had their bayonets extend into the rifles for close-combat as well, as the Siege Tanks changes its mode into Siege Mode.

Saisin walk forward as the troops and with his sword resting to his shoulder, as the troops and titans followed him along with Jin, then they began charging at the enemy forces at the ruin city.

"Victory for Freedom Patriots!"

 **==With the White Fang==**

"Victory for Freedom Patriots!"

"KILL THOSE HUMAN! Attack! Attack! ATTACK! DOWN WITH HUMANITY!" Nord yelled, ordered.

As the extremists charges the humans, followed by the WF Paladins…

 **==At the Top of the Rock Formation==**

Sasuke, Exel, Kenji, and Tennessee had watch the battle had began between the garrison of Heaven Federation soldiers and White Fang extremists will needed to hold this position, turns out that they had no idea how those so-called 'pathetic humans' were.

Exel had contacted his brother Nick for getting some of 110 units, since they're the most experience (clone) soldiers which he could provide, due to Jing's tutelage; after all, Exel was part of the Infiltration fraction, while he had one of his fellow organization operative to take command and also commander of Vulture Ranger group. **(3)**

"Seems it's started…" Sasuke stated.

"Yup, Saisin will lead his troops; after all, he was operative II (2), and also being the 'Tank of the Patriots'. As for Jin, he was the best recon ranger with his trusty Vulture, along with his gang, he did lead his band of rangers will do their job." Exel replied.

"I am amazed for having such power within the ranks." Kenji stated.

"Whoo-hooo! That's like what I'm talking about!" Tennessee exclaims, cheering at the soldiers of the Heaven Federation can do.

"Come on, let's move. We'll prepare to attack from behind." Sasuke declared.

The group nod their heads acknowledge for prepared to proceed the next phase.

 **==At the Battlefield==**

*Swish!*

A Paladin was bisected by a giant sword, which it is Buster Sword-like design with a gem on the base of the hilt, and also the wielder of the sword itself was wearing a Crusader Armor (RO).

As another Paladin was about to slam the fist into Saisin, causes the pilot's eyes widen to seeing the fist that slams into the flat-side of his sword, which he had immense strength that no other huntsman ever withstand the Paladin's massive fist.

"My turn…" Saisin muttered, and yelled, as he pushed the fist into the side, until the blade of his sword glows into a crimson red, and then engulfs with flames.

" **Inferno Blade!** "

*SWISH!*

A large red slash that bisecting the Paladin into upper vertical, and then the mech is erupts with flames while the pilot screams agony for being burn alive.

*Boom!*

Jin drives with his Vulture hoverbike, and then fires a grenade launcher at the White Fang members that, that explodes that made contact into the ground or any of the insurgents.

As seeing the WF grunts were breaking away from the blast radius…big mistake.

Jin performs a 360 move, before unknown to them when he had a targeting system onto his eye, and grab his smartgun's trigger, and then the scene is slowly, then pulls the trigger and fires a barrage of bullets on his smartgun that kills the insurgents, thank to the targeting system that gives the wearer to aim the weapon in lock-on.

Jin's eyes gaze at the side to see another WF had a sword drawn as he was about to get stab, then drawn a MP7A1 on one hand, and fires a barrage of bullets at the offender who attempt to kill him. Since his weapon is a personal defense, machine pistol, loaded with 40-rounds with light-armored piercing rounds.

As the WF grunt didn't hold much how that bullets can pierced his vest, as he fall backwards onto the desert sand, and his sword landed on the side.

Jin glance at the White Fang with sympathy for the Faunus were also person with life, which because of they made their choice, after all, the White Fang shouldn't been the 'protestors', and now became terrorist for violence.

For those running at them from their armament's blind-spots, the pilots drew out their side-arms, which they're Divet Pistols (from Dead Space), along with any variant weapons useful for keeping themselves without being flank, due to the hoverbike having an extremely one weak-spot.

The titans was completely being overpowered the Paladins because of how their system itself able to gain mobility, and even they had force-field generator.

These White Fang fighters do not know who they were up against. He saw their posture, and saw that the way they brought themselves. Without even thinking these fools had thought that they were superior because of their animal traits that gave them heightened senses.

They do not know what those soldiers are, they do not know the horrors that they had endured. Overall the Heaven Federation soldiers were obviously winning this fight. While the enemies weren't amateurs, they weren't exactly good either.

Most of the comrades looked over the battlefield with horror in their eyes. Since they're weren't aware about happen on 'Failure Fall of Beacon'. Who could possibly make weapons so cruel that it would leave a wound and to kill like such? Who were these people? Are they were humans?

"FALL BACK!"

One of the White Fang grunts called out for retreating, which they're keeping losing numbers because of most of them were too stubborn, and then persisted keeping fighting.

*BOOM!-BOOM!-BOOM!-BOOM!*

The White Fang grunts looks up causes them for more horrified…

Turns out, the Siege tanks had fires the cannon shells of their shock cannons that kills many insurgents, hearing the screams of agony and pain of how they're completely ripped apart by their massive firepower.

It was completely foolish for going to kill a single human on sight because of their superior trait of theirs, they're completely underestimated the army's power and strength.

Even though when the comes when some of the soldiers didn't die from battle, as the most of the Faunus shouldn't had joined the White Fang in the first place, their fate had end their lives because of how humans were completely strong, most veterans, and weren't prideful.

They made a terrible, terrible mistake, their pride would defeat them because of their animalistic traits, even thought that those humans were WAY more experience than any Huntsman/Huntress that faced.

Once they manage to retreat to the entrance, while most of their comrades provide covering fire which hope that they can hold them off.

*Squelch!*

Hearing a whizzing sound, until saw one of their comrades who provide cover was shot into the head, dead, as most of the Faunus didn't tell there is a sniper after, turns out, the same Ghost who marked the targets to destroy the Paladins earlier.

Now, that everything is completely worst, as Nord had witnessed his comrades being fall from battle.

This can't be happening…

He never thought humans had capable had developed such a highly advance weapons and technology to kill a Grimm. It was most certainly frightening rumors, it was as if the humans suffered no losses whatsoever.

It was just inconceivable…

No human or humans should have this kind of power…

"Damn it." Nord cursed himself, he cannot let his men died from battle, until he saw one of the Federation soldier charges at Nord in high-speed, as he lift his blunderbuss rifle, and fires a slug at him, causes his eyes widen for seeing the one who shooting had a riot shield on his forearm that protects from bullets and blast explosion, notice something what he was wearing, it was…machinery.

"An exosuit…" Nord muttered, realized.

As Nord quickly aim his rifle into the desert sand and blasts it that causes a smokescreen made of sand, and gotten his opportunity to fled, as he rushes back to the entrance, while his WF comrades were able to fled to the entrance.

"I shouldn't had thought those humans did build something like this." Nord said to himself, during the recent reports about they tried to steal their technology, turns out they're pretty skilled for getting caught the infiltrators and tortures them for sudden attempt.

Unlike the Atlas counterpart, they're too greedy and arrogance, since the Heaven Federation rejected the joint research of technologies. Since they got their own AP-290 mechs and Automated Atlesian knights, they're unwillingness to cooperate and form strong relations with the four kingdoms by negatively receive by the people, specifically Atlas and Mistral.

Thank to Ozpin for making allies, even most trustworthy human and/or Faunus will cooperate with the Heaven Federation.

They rejected to change sides, turns out that they're weren't aware about the soldiers were clones, well, because of most anyone didn't know how did they gotten so many soldiers among the ranks.

Until they saw the ACPs performs a 360 spins, and then the ramp opens it down, as 6 soldiers steps out on their vehicle, also armed with assault rifles, and suddenly, a sound of thuder explode from the sky.

Nord along with the rest of the White Fang extremists looked up to see several of fiery objects coming down towards them, turns out they had recognized it during the news, turns out, the same humanoid mech suits like the rest of their comrades.

As he saw the soldiers jumped into, slides over, and approaches the mechs, and somehow that those soldiers did climb into the chest, along with grab and place any of them inside, when they got into their machines and took out a oversize miniguns.

Now, the mechs were pressing on to the entrance, which the White Fang were losing, ripping the Faunus insurgents to shreds, blood, and limbs flew everywhere, as the extremists tried to take them down with the Paladins. But not even their weapons and firepower were a match, as the mechs had some sort of shielding like aura to protects them.

As Nord and his comrades were retreating, unaware about Sasuke and his group were waiting for their ambushed.

 **==At Inside the Ruin City==**

Nord and his men made it out, as they had 5 WF Paladins left while the rest were destroyed by a Titans and Siege Tanks, even their firepower cannot match them.

The White Fang extremists was completely overwhelmed by their strength, since they had protected shield that blocks any bullets and even semblances cannot beat them, even though they had a shielding technology.

They manage to kill several of them or wound them, even though they had medics among the group to tend their injuries, even though with several casualties, even those soldiers were completely well-trained.

Nord had come up some strategy for outsmarted the soldiers that almost wipe out or crippled the numbers, turns out, none of that before the military raid the city, even though when that happens.

As until Nord turns to the nearby WF member, and grabs him by shoulder causes the latter turns to him.

"Contact Shinja…we have a problem…"

"Sir!" WF grunt replied without hesitated, as he change direction to contacted the Shinja's band for needed some assistance.

 **==With Shinja, at the Encampment==**

Shinja still standing at the hill, looked over his forces, as he and his men prepared to move out for going to the ruin city, and gotten what he wanted.

"Soon…I will become invisible for power. Once I will get my hands on that orb." He declared.

"Lord Shinja!"

Shinja turns his head over his shoulder to see his most trusted lieutenants, Vetkin rushes towards him.

"I have some…bad news…the ruin city is under attack."

Causes Shinja's eyes widen about the news about where Deacon and Toothpick was.

 **==Back to the Ruin City==**

The Heaven Federation soldiers still advancing towards to the entrance, as their days had come to their end of their fate, even through, they're losing until then, while Toothpick was still inside the temple that turns out that he had 50 of men were inside, so that which they had time to find the treasure.

But, Shinja was completely obsessed the important orb that somehow according to the legend that this is he wanted, while he can able to let Toothpick and keep the rest of the treasures along with the other White Fang members wanted that as well, which once belongs to the Warrior King of Vale and the Faunus Queen of Vacuo.

According to the achieve about this city, they had wealth and fortune of theirs, which it was remain safe from treasurers, as until the White Fang had gotten the place for excavation. After all, that's why Adam and his fraction, along with the allies such as Cinder's Fraction, along with the remnants of ROOT ANBU under late Danzo Shimura had lost the fight during the proclaimed 'Failure Fall of Beacon'.

"This can't be happening! The armies of human are unstoppable! We can't beat them all!" One of the WF was overreacting, panicking. "I don't want to end like this!"

As seeing their comrade remove his mask on his face, and drops it onto the ground and began to run to escape.

"BLAM!*

Most of the comrades was shocked in horrified for seeing their own comrade being shot into the back by Nord's long-range blunderbuss, which they had forgotten about he had despise cowards for leaving the battle.

"I don't want DAMN cowards for leaving the fight! OR I will shot you all myself!" Nord yelled.

 **==Outside the Ruin City==**

As the soldiers almost reach to the entrance, and until an armored glove of Saisin raises up, causes the soldiers to stand-down by lifting their rifles up, along with the titans and Vultures, and tanks stops firing, standing by for continue the assault.

Now, everything went silence, as until Jin approaches besides Saisin with his personal hoverbike, and spoke up to him.

"So… Phase two, general?" Jin asked, to proclaimed that Patriot of the White Phoenix considered as high-rank operative and also being the elites.

"Phase two." Saisin replied. "Exel and his group will handle inside…"

 **==Back Inside the Ruin City==**

The Faunus extremists heard the sound of explosion and gunfire had suddenly, stopped. Nord had suspicious about this, as he rushes towards to the entrance, as he arrived on the side of the wall, before he prone himself towards it, as he lend his back against, and look through the side to see what's going on.

"Why are they stopped?" Nord wondered.

"Sir…?"

Causes Nord quickly turns to the rest of the members, gives them a cold look, which made them nervous and terrified for they didn't want to end up like their fellow kin for going to run away. And signals them for form a stand formation.

As the White Fangs along with the Paladins stand by their weapons aims at the entrance, before rushing to the distance, while the others had their weapons aims at the entrance, waiting for the soldiers get through, knowing that they set a trap.

"How are a bunch of humans this powerful? It's just not possible!" One of Nord's squad exclaims, even they don't use aura for protection; even the numbers were completely never-ending, even they had a protected armored uniform, not to mention that they had collapsible shield on their forearms.

Not to mention some of their comrades taken the wounded to behind, which they needed time for their aura to replenish a minute or so, it takes a while to get to recover from the fight, not to mention the bullets itself can pierced it, even the humans were completely cruel, and wasn't the fact that those machines itself cannot withstand it, even they cannot get close of those tanks with massive firepower of their artillery.

Even the prototype Paladins, which consists were pass-produce mechs, didn't equipped with energy shielding like the titans that somehow gotten advantage, even the armor plating was dense, they're no match for the might of the Heaven Federation.

"Even the bullets and most of the firepower they had were completely advance that pierces our aura." The female Fanus with bull-horns, unlike Adam's, while nursing her wound from a gunshot. "Even the semblance of ours cannot withstand due to their skills and the even dust didn't penetrated their shield of those mechs, and also we tried to get close of those tanks that they had heavily protection."

"Who are these guys!?" A male faunus concluded, in a frantic tone, wondered about those soldiers were pretty skilled, after seeing his kind and comrades got killed a barrage of bullets and explosions. "They're freaking experts!"

"More like Veterans." The female latter replied, added, to the male faunus' statement. "I notice the way they behave and discipline, but they show with no fear and emotions. They're completely so cruel for how did possibly make weapons to kill."

"This is the end! It's over! We're doom!" Another WF grunt said panicking, his features consists being a dog faunus, only his ears of the breed: Great Dane, also had shaggy-style of his sandy-blond hair, he also sports a rough goatee. And he was being despaired for the numbers of humans were so many about 300, and also well-trained.

 **(AN: Looks familiar? (:3))**

"Calm down, Shaggy! There is no time for panicking!" Another male Faunus scolds him. **(4)**

"ATTENTION WHITE FANG!" Saisin yelled with a megaphone of one of the transports, causes the insurgents startled, causes them to grab their weapons and went to their positions. "You all surrounded! Your numbers were crippled! Surrender now or you will continue to use force!"

"Like hell we surrender ourselves to those humans!" One of the White Fang retorted.

"Why not! We can't face those guys!" The dog faunus named 'Shaggy' protested, completely overreacted. "Not to mention that guy with armor was strong! VERY Strong! He slices that Paladin in half like paper, even he didn't flinched when he got slugged by a massive fist of the machines."

Suddenly, they heard a footsteps that came from outside of the entrance, and notice to see Saisin approaching, until they saw him drawn his giant sword into his back.

"He's coming alone!"

The rest of the White Fang extremists gotten their position, while their triggers twitch a bit but pulling the trigger, along with gripping their swords and prepared to charged.

Nord went to the side of the cover, and loaded his rifle and prepared to give an order to attack and fire.

"Get in position!" He exclaims, ordered; before the same male great dane dog faunus looked panic drawn his sword onto his hands, turns out, he is a rookie, covered with sweat of his nervousness, along with his comrades as well.

Seeing Saisin is getting closer, unknown to the extremists, which seeing Sasuke had prepared to drawn his new swords that he unsealed, along with Exel had his chakrams, they're standing on the top of the pillars.

On the right side which they manage to sneak through the White Fang's noses without get caught; there's Kenji drawn his katana onto his back, and on the left to see Tennessee had loaded his revolver's ammunition and prepared to get shooting.

"Steady…" Nord muttered.

Saisin is almost into the crossfire and the WF Paladins charges up their guns at the direction to prepare to fire and also under standing by.

"Steady…" Nord concluded, with his eyes furrowed.

Within seconds of silences, as the male dog-faunus named Shaggy lets out yells for succumbs to his fear.

"UUUGGGGHHH!" He exclaims in war cry and panic, as he rushes towards to the armored swordsman for fight.

"No!" One of WF insurgents called out to stop Shaggy for charged in, as he and the other went after him to stops him for being reckless.

As he was about to get to the entrance to attack Saisin…

*Shing!*

The Members of the White Fang had stopped for seeing someone was cloaked figure, appeared above him, had plunges a pair of two swords onto his back, with upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side.

Causes the members of the White Fang had stopped for seeing that another human appeared before them and Saisin, turns out, they are others among the group had been manage to infiltrate the city without getting detect.

"That's…" Nord muttered recognized that kid, it was Sasuke Uchiha. "…Sasuke Uchiha."

With Sasuke stood up into his feet, as he removes the blades into his back, seeing his Sharingan eyes active, as a battle mask appears that cover his mouth, and then jumped into the air and causes to look up while the Whtie Fang aims their guns at it, turns out, he sudden vanish.

Until Nord ordered his men to surround them, along with the mechs had laser-pointing system to where the target was located, and then a mist itself is formed surrounds the area.

"What the-Where did that mist come from?" Nord wondered.

Turns out, it was Exel setting the icicle mist into the hot desert, as much as because of he uses the Snowstorm.

Until there is Sasuke was lend against behind the pillar, while the snowstorm is active, as until each of his swords he wielded, was the Fangs, the thunderswords, that suddenly generate sparks of blue lightning, as he quickly dives down to the enemies, causes the White Fang react turns to see him flew towards them, and then they break away, once Sasuke lands, and attacks them.

Sasuke deflects the attacks with his swords in each hand, and then slashes them on the side, and then he deflects the bullets, as he generated sparks of lightning and performs a fierce spinning attack causs to shots lightning surrounds them, causes to electrifies the victims.

Ever since Sasuke made his own skill-sets of the Fangs the thunderswords, unlike the other members of the Seven Swordsman of Mist, such as Raiga Kurosuki and Ameyuri Ringo, after all, thank to C. Naruto/Arashi about he learned from the two previous wielders of the 'Fangs the thunderswords'.

Not to mention, he only uses his own variants of the jutsus that involves with the new swords that he had wielded. After all, which after all, that he did improves with his new kenjutsu skills.

Sasuke had tried out his new technique neither Raiga and Ameyuri can do, it was his own move; as he crossed two blades together in front of them muttered.

" **Chidori Ten Thousand Senbons.** "

Sasuke unleashes a dozens of chidori senbons, its size as an arrow, about thousands, but more, at the White Fangs, which there is no way to avoid such so many senbons, which it was too many of them.

The first White Fang get punctured by a least half of the dozen senbons in the chest, and electrocuted. Not long after, two more get punctured and then shock that were trying to shoot Sasuke, causes to fires their rifles into the air. Then another becomes the next pin cushion as it falls flat onto his face, while the others that didn't get struck just fall over and drop dead.

Seeing the arrow-size needles made of lightning get punctured by Sasuke's ten-thousand chidori senbons, every if they were still people, it's still scary to see them get punctured by those dreaded long needles.

Many senbons were got keep punctures the White Fang that turns out that it was becoming a massacre. Needles here, needles there, needles stuck in the ground, needles impaling the White Fang member, not to mention needles impales the WF Paladin mechs and weapons. It was just nothing but Sasuke's Chidori senbons, as every extremists gets impale by them and Nord was watches back in horror when he was hiding behind one of the columns along with the others about 50 left.

After the last struck of Sasuke's massive barrage of needles of lightning is settled…

As Nord and the others steps out into the cover, as half of them drawn their swords, depend on a single or dual wielded, and charges at them, while the other half fires their rifles at.

*Bang!-Bang!-Bang!-Bang!-Bang!-Bang!*

The gunners was startles by seeing six of their comrades got shot by a gunshot, causes turns to the source to see Tennessee had fires his long-barreled revolver with a hook into the end.

"That's Tennessee! Get him!"

As they splits up, with gunner squad went after the raccoon faunus, before fires their rifles at him since he was too fast for he can walk in rails and slide.

Back to Sasuke's fight, as he block any strikes of the white Fang, as until one of the toughest one, which his animal traits were ox horns, and charges at him with a axe.

As he tried to overpowered the human, turns out that Sasuke was quick and able to block the strike, as he strike his axe into his arm, until he quickly lets go and move his arm backward, and slashes him into his belly that let himself wide-open, then he retrieves it and gives a death blow into rapid overhead.

The rest of the Faunus was shocks in horror and disbelief for seeing their toughest member being slain and drop into the ground with a thud, as one of them took out his pistol and changes it into a assault rifle and fires a barrage of bullets at him.

Sasuke deflects them with lightning-imbued blades, and then suddenly one of the members jumped into him with his sword over his head to attempt to strike him, as until he was being struck by Exel's chakrams, cause them to turn to see Exel appeared right behind him, until his chakram of his returns itself.

Until the other wielded a sword and dagger charged at them, until Exel gives a powerful roundhouse kick that sends him backward into the wall, as he looks over Sasuke gives each other a nod, and then took separate ways to assault the White Fang.

As there is few left from the ranks from the attack, until Saisin made his appearance, he was landing in their midst, he viciously cut down four of the White Fang members left, before notice the Paladins, which there are only 5 left from their unit.

Turns out, being occupied from the fight between each of Sasuke's group and Army of the Heaven Federation, now Nord had started to get desperate for his men was wipe out, as until notice Kenji was also did joined the group and strikes the WF insurgents with a combination of gun slinging and swordsman skills.

*BLAM!*

Until Sasuke dodge the slug-shot on the side, as his eyes gaze at side to see Nord looked completely furious for seeing him that he gotten through when he avoided the attack of his.

"The Six Savages should had you dead by now. I didn't know Itachi's brother was pretty good." He sneered, causes Sasuke's eyes widen about this men mention Itachi.

"Where is he…?" He demanded.

"I won't tell a shit! I do known their whereabouts were somewhere on Sanus! And if I kill you…" Nord replied, as he chuckled evilly. "…Your brother is next."

*Kink…!-Kink…!*

Nord look over his rifle, after he pull the trigger twice, realized that it was out of ammo, turns out that it was, he should had check the ammo to see if it was completely fully loaded.

Sasuke smiled at Nord, mockingly, and replied. "And you should have checked your ammo of the gun, which is why I wasn't interests on guns due to the fact the mention is acquires…"

*Shink!-Shink!-Shink!*

"Uggghhh!" Nord yelled agony, which he chest got punctured by three shurikens: his heart, stomach and side and neck.

With Nord is dead, and seeing Sasuke took out three shurikens, and quickly toss it at him, as he notice a blunderbuss rifle onto the ground, he had drop it, as he approaches it and pick it up, and examine it for how it has a good long-range weapon like Professor Port's weapon.

"Hmm…I think I'll keep it. After all, I could bring a souvenir for Sakura." Sasuke stated, as he rest the blunderbuss rifle of Nord over his shoulder and walks away from Nord's dead corpse…

 **(Linkin Park: Pts. Of. Athrty – Ended)**

 **==Time Skipped==**

As the aftermath of the long battle is over, as the soldiers of the Heaven Federation had taken the city, everything is turning into a war zone, now, as they taken the campsites, while Tennessee was able to translate the encryptions for sure.

They wipe out most of the White Fang, includes some prisoners to spare for interrogation to gain information about what is the full details of the excavation. So they set up some defenses, so that which considered as the outpost for the Heaven Federation, and also burn their flag as well and replace with theirs.

Exel briefing with his fellow operative, while Vance is at the Dragon Atoll, so he replies that they had give the settlement for some protection, after all, the people on the settlement made positive for the

According the writings, there is ancient tablet was been hidden when they discover it. As Sasuke, Exel, Saisin and Kenji listens Tennessee's information, there is a secret power that the Warrior King had possessed, which turns out that it was during the Great War after all for many years.

 **(AN: It was just a made-up for the Great War, which because of the Warrior King had his semblance to defeat the two leaders of Mistral and Mantle (Before Atlas).)**

That is why the Warrior King had hid it within the city and so that the leaders of Mantle and Mitral will learn about what power he had gotten.

Until the revelation about one of the White Fang who under Toothpick's command was Shinja who been made a discovery, not to mention because of their wealth of the Warrior King of Vale and Faunus Queen of Vacuo has.

Toothpick wanted their wealth as well to be billionaire, until then when Tennessee told them about his background, he was once a greedy treasure hunter when searching for gold for himself when one day until they only gave him a small or half amount for sure, until then when he perform violent act by killing their fellow treasure hunters, and right until he was recruited by the White Fang.

Because Tennessee had been knew Toothpick long before that moment until the greatest treasure hunter and also a part-time huntsman, named Nathan himself. After all, he was been recommended for the treasure hunting, until they learned about this city as well.

 **(AN: I did made a combination of two antagonist between Sly Cooper 4: Thieves of Time and Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Toothpick and Henry Flynn.)**

Until Tennessee and some of his friends neither human nor fellow faunus was heard from him about being a terrorist, as much as he wanted for money and wealth.

Until then, Sasuke decide to what kind of Power that the Warrior King of Vale had stored on what's inside.

 **==At Entrance of the Temple, Ruin City==**

Sasuke, Exel, Kenji, and Tennessee was on the entrance of the temple, since it was completely sealed and tight, since then when they learned from one of the White Fang about Toothpick and the rest of the grunts were inside, and then they use the key to lock it tight, while Toothpick had the other spare for useful.

Until luck never fails for Tennessee gotten his own key that he gotten, turns out, there are 'two' keys that once own by the Warrior King of Vale and Faunus Queen of Vacuo.

Now, as Tennessee places the key on, which it is resembles a puzzle box in all aspects. When it is closed, it takes an octagonal shape, but when it is open, the top opens up to the shape of the sun. small objects, like the map of the ruin city, can be stored in it for safe keeping.

Which the fact that it takes a shape of a puzzle-box-like that would fit directly onto the emblem, so that it will be easily to opens it.

As Tennessee made a clockwise turn of the door, and suddenly boom, the door opens up, as he turns to Sasuke and Exel, since Saisin and his forces will remain on the surface.

"Let's go."

As Tennessee and the co enters the entrance, and then facing Toothpick and the rest of the White Fang…

 **==At Distance of the Ruin City==**

A view of binoculars, as zooms in to see new patrol guards of infantry and titan mechs standing on the entrance of the ruin city is now under Heaven Federation.

"Damn! They had taken the city!" Shinja cursed the luck that they had taken the city, as he lower the binoculars. "Looks like they gotten before we could."

"So, what are we going to do, Shinja?" Vetkin asked.

Shinja's eyes furrowed for how the humans were being overpowered Toothpick's forces, as much as Itachi's younger brother Sasuke had massacre the members of theirs, not to mention they reported about Tennessee was among the group.

"Come on, that 'orb' doesn't matter, we'll prepared for anything for challenge that human boy." Shinja said.

And so, as Shinja and his men left, as until Utara stepped in.

"M'lord, with your permission, can you lend me some of your forces, so I will prepared to face the boy that Nord was mention." She said permission.

Shinja hummed at the fact Utara wanted to face Sasuke, after all, according to the medical reports during the fight with Audrey and Diego:

Audrey was stabbed into a heart by a hand-size gap that pierce which her aura unable to shields it. While Diego was unable to recognized cause by an explosion that destroy his body, noticing the burn marks itself was completely turn into nothingness, which can't tell what kind of power they were dealing with?

"Very well, there is a secret entrance which used as a escape route and bypass the guards without suspicious, that's where Toothpick is attempt to load the gold into his truck." Shinja replied.

"Yes, M'lord." The female cat-faunus said, licking the side of her lips, with a smile, looked interests for battle Sasuke Uchiha.

 **==Enter the Temple, Main Chamber==**

Once they entered the temple which filled with old artifacts, columns to support the building to remain stand, even there are also had filled with lights surrounds the room.

"Alright…" Sasuke began, turns to Tennessee. "Where is it where Toothpick was going?"

"I do, I know the way if possible to where the treasure room was." Tennessee replied. "But…"

"Let me guess: the vault?" Sasuke guessed.

"Yup, let's go." Tennessee replied.

As Exel stepped in and informed the group.

"I will be explore this temple, I will tell you about this." The ice assassin said, receive a nod from Sasuke and the co., as the latter left going on the different path of the chamber.

 **==Scene Change, Time Skipped==**

"Can you PLEASE blast that vault!"

Toothpick and his grunts arrived the vault, which it had treasure inside of it, they been tried to uses some explosives, since they found a secret compartment, which uses the torch holder as a switch to opens the hidden vault.

Once they arrived the vault on the chamber, it turns out, neither power fire dust explosives was unable to break the door, not a single scratch.

Toothpick was irritated about how none of the most power fire Dust unable to break the door.

Unknown to Toothpick and his gang, Sasuke had manage to find them here due to the sound of the explosion which they attempt to breach it.

"Seems that Toothpick didn't learned about how to solve the riddle and had a clue as well." Tennessee stated, looked amusing for Toothpick's cluelessness.

"I agreed, he's dumb." Sasuke concluded.

"Ah forget it! I guess only Shinja can open it, until they'll arrived, until we quickly get to the vault, until we had to escape to the secret entrance that Shinja had provide us to made an getaway. Until what happen to Nord and his men right now? I hope that he's dead, and needed to get out of here."

"This place had a secret entrance! Dang, I didn't know there is." Tennessee muttered sound surprised.

"Seems to me that I've should have followed Kakashi's lecture about look 'underneath the underneath'." Sasuke stated.

"Underneath the underneath?" Tennessee and Kenji wondered.

"It's a good advice from my teacher; we should look underneath, underneath. It means that this place had many secrets of what we had uncovered."

"Well I'll be, good advice, maybe I will kept that in mind about 'look underneath, underneath' stuff if I will teaching my own future students to be a treasure hunters." Tennessee said looked fascinated about being a treasure hunter.

"Yeah, same here, I needed time for under your wing." Kenji concluded.

"Come on, I think that Toothpick is leaving with his goons, and planning to get the treasure." Sasuke said as seeing the armadillo faunus left along with his grunts to the exit of the vault.

"Yeah, right now, we needed to get hide and otherwise, we got the opportunity." Tennessee stated.

Sasuke, Tennessee and Kenji lend against the wall, and pull out a ninja tarp and change its color to match the wall on the side, and place it around themselves, and they seemed to vanish when the tarp covered them.

That was tricks of Naruto as a 12 year old are going to help Sasuke and his newfound friends.

They were invisible to the eyes of most, able to hide in plain sight…

As Toothpick walks out, unknown to him that Sasuke's group was conceal on the tarp, as until turns to two of members.

"You two, stay here and guard the vault!" The armadillo faunus ordered.

"Sir!" Two grunts replied unison.

And so with that, Toothpick and searching for his own gold, once they left, as Sasuke remove his tarp, as Kenji spoke up.

"I've gotta get me one of those."

"I will give you one, once you will be fully trained ninja." Sasuke replied, whispered at the swordsman.

Kenji nod for understandable, as Sasuke took out a smoke pellet and then quickly toss it into the chamber that causes the pellet explodes.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

"What the hell is that smoke coming from?!"

Sasuke activate his sharingan and then rush through the smoke and suddenly heard of punches and kicks, once the smoke clears to reveal to be he knocking the two guards unconscious.

"Hmph. Worthless." Sasuke scoffed, as he gives a loud crack sound of his fist.

As Sasuke tied the two insurgents of the White Fang with steel wires, as tighten, and then move onto the side, as Tennessee and Kenji joined in, then they approaching the vault, which it had two symbols of Vale and Vacuo joint forces, and then notice a combination lock; the design of the 8-pointed star or sun with a combination of the symbols of Vale and Vacuo unlike before Union symbol of Vytal Festival.

"Let me, I know the combination." Tennessee claimed, told Sasuke and Kenji about knowing the combination.

Sasuke and Kenji nod their heads for understandable, as Tennessee went to the combination lock, as he pull the handle back, then rotates 2 times on right, then rotate left, and then push the value, causes the create a loud boom sound that turns out it was open, when the vault move itself.

 **(I had gotten an idea of mine from one of my stories. But…this referred to the 'Mummy: Returns'.)**

Kenji decide to remain on guarded, while Sasuke and Tennessee went through the vault, and on the center which reveals to be a pedestal with a chest along with a two statues of Warrior King of Vale and Faunus Queen of Vacuo, raised swords into the air that symbols of raise up for battle on opposite side.

"Is this it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…" Tennessee replied, as he went to the chest to open it, and notice there is an encryption on the chest. "Hmph? A stone of power?"

"Stone of power? What that suppose to mean?" Sasuke wondered.

"Not sure, lad. But it's best to find out." Tennessee replied, as he took out his revolver rifle cane and then swaps it, and then attempt to opens it, which it is futile. "Dang, never thought the both leaders had come up with making a chest with a heavy-duty lock."

Tennessee tries with grunts, attempts to break it open, until Sasuke caught something on his eye, and notice half of a sun necklace around its neck, as Sasuke grabs it, and notice there is the other, while the latter was still working on open it, then the ravenette went to the other and took it off, and then place them together, it reveals to be a key.

"Hey Kid…" Sasuke called, getting the raccoon faunus turns to him, gives him a full-piece key. "Maybe this will be useful."

Tennessee smiles as he takes it and place it into the same fit for unlock the chest, as he take a twist and causes the chest opens when they heard the mechanism is unlock, as he opens it up causes his eyes widen of what he had saw…

Inside of the chest, was an ordinary stone, its shape itself is a stone, its shape itself and hold it on a palm, but also size as a rubber ball (think Naruto's third stage of Rasengan), it looks pretty old that made of soil rock.

"What in tarnation is this?"

Tennessee took it out onto the chest, and spoke up at the stone looked desperate.

"After all for THIS? Is this what Warrior King of Vale's power, a simple stone? After coming ALL the way for THIS! Now everything is completely useless. I mean…how could HE had become stronger for this."

The raccoon faunus couldn't not believe about THIS is what the Warrior King of Vale beat the leaders of Mantle (Atlas) and Mistral with a simple stone, as he sighed sadly and toss the rock behind him, which it's useless, until Sasuke quickly catches it.

"Maybe we should take this; after all, it is the important relic that if possible that there is 'what's' underneath it."

"What!" Tennessee exclaims, turns his head at him.

"Have you forgotten about 'look underneath, underneath'." Sasuke said telling the raccoon faunus.

"Oh, right, I forgot, the 'underneath, underneath' stuff." The latter said looked silly about that stone itself. "Maybe that stone looked important about WHAT kind of item that the Warrior King was doing with that rock."

"Yeah, as much as the fact that we needed to know more about this 'stone'." Sasuke said, showing a large stone on his palm.

Tennessee hummed as he places his hand onto his chin for thinking pose, as turns to the chest where he first opens it, as he approaches it and closes it and there is more inscriptions on the chest.

"Maybe this inscriptions will give me answers about what kind source of power that the Warrior King of Vale lead victorious to defeat the leaders of Mantle and Mistral." He said, looked serious about what kind of answers of the mystery.

"So…don't give up on your career, after all, my friend once that never give up his dreams to achieve." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, I guess I better thank your friend to cheer me up." Tennessee replied, looked at Sasuke over his shoulder, as turns back to the chest. "Now…let's see what it has to says…Hmm…It says: Stone of power, stone of light, glittering gem taken flight, the stone will purge the darkness."

After Tennessee read that some kind of rhyme, it was fascinated about that inscriptions for something to do with that stone that he uncover.

"What's that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Not sure, Sasuke, but we better get this out." Tennessee replied unsure what that means.

"You're right…" The Uchiha said, as he took out a storage scroll, as he place it into the ground, and unrolled it, and then grab the chest and place it into the center and then form a hand-seal causes it engulf in smoke which the chest is vanish.

Causes Tennessee looked fascinated at Sasuke's storage scroll about to seal the chest, as seeing him holding a stone.

"And I will be holding this for a while, and I will carried that chest for you. It will be waste of time to carrying such a heavy object." He added.

Tennessee nod his head for understandable for how it was heavy to lift it outside.

Until Exel came in suddenly, after he take some exploration of the temple and the chambers, and spoke up to gotten their attention.

"Guys, I found Toothpick and his gang."

 **==Scene Change, Time Skipped==**

Toothpick chuckled happily like a kids going to the candy store and some ice cream, which he gotten some gold into the chamber, until ordered his men to gather has much as possible, until which agreed to give half of them for sure.

They found a treasure chamber that stores lots of, LOTS of gold that owned by leaders of four kingdoms on during the Great War. The chamber itself is about the size as a warehouse, a larger one too.

Suddenly a loud whistles causes Toothpick jumped into the air and covered his sensitive ears.

"Ohhhh, my ear holes!" He exclaims, as he went dizzy for his ears hurts from the whistles. "I think I had vertigo."

"Are you out of your mind!?" Another WF grunt scolds at the other. "You didn't he had sensitive ears! Depends on relates to whistle such as pipes and harmonica, he will be deaf for depend on how loud it was."

"Oh right, sorry." He replied apology, as he drop the old flute pipes that he had found.

With that having enough for Toothpick to became billionaire that surpasses Naruto and Gaara while he will buy something on the black market and resources for the White Fang, because of how they had lost so many numbers and resources during the last few months.

Suddenly he heard a familiar that causes Toothpick haven't heard from someone he knew for some time.

"Well, well, it's been a long time, Toothpick."

Causes Toothpick growls, as he turns around to see Tennessee, with a mocking expression that cause him annoyed with that face.

"Grrr, Tennessee…"

"Why don't you bring your runt self down here and your wuppin' like a man, nose-picker!?" Tennessee exclaims.

"Blast you, Tennessee Kid Cooper! I should had you locked within the deeper of the chamber on this temple! And I will throw away the key!" Toothpick exclaims.

"Give it up, Toothpick! The fat lady has sung, Nord's boys are dead at the surface and my 'new' friend's boys had did made a mess outside too, so there is no point escaping, and you are done!" Tennessee countered.

"Oh, am I?" Toothpick replied sarcastic, and suddenly his White Fang grunts appeared to went to him aim their weapons at him.

Suddenly, a ball was land onto Toothpick's feet, causes the latter looked down, and suddenly it detonates causes to release a high pulse of shrieking sound, causes Toothpick to jump into air, along with the others for their faunus ears got string by a high-frequency sound blast.

"Yowch!" Toothpick flinched up in the air holding his ears, before he rolls over. "That hurts! Ma ears!"

"Uh-oh." One of the WF grunts muttered for having a bad feeling. "Everyone, get back!"

"Who turned on them blasted whistles?!" He yelled, looked furious, as he grows himself in giant size, as he jumped into the air and prepared to slam Tennessee.

And suddenly, Toothpick felt someone catches him before slamming Tennessee, turns out that seeing Sasuke was substitute himself with Tennessee, and activate his Susanoo create a spectral skeletal large rib-cage and arm.

"You and I needed some space, so we can fight." Sasuke said, and then he suddenly toss him onto the wall into the side on the wall that creates a hole which leads to the wide chamber for some space.

Once Sasuke got through the hole, and then seeing Toothpick had been revert by into his size, and then creates several of hand-seals with a grinned like a maniac, and inhales to release his fire-style jutsu.

" **Fire-Style: Fireball Jutsu!** "

He launched a flame into his mouth like a flamethrower with a smirked on his face.

"Ah! Ya got me steamed!" Toothpick exclaims agony for being burned alive, as he tried to put out the fire.

"Seem, that I did create a Sonic Bomb to give you assholes a pain on a ear." Sasuke said sarcastic, rubbing his ear like Shikamaru had always does being lazy.

Once Toothpick put out the fire, while the grunts helps him put it out using the sand, as he stood up glaring at the Uchiha.

"So 'you're' the one toss those whistling bombs!?" Toothpick exclaims at Sasuke, furious for tossing those sonic bombs, seeing him nod at him mocking. "Grrrrrr~! Damn you! You shouldn't outta done that!"

Sasuke drawn his Kusanagi, as he morphs into Soul Eater, and then Exel came out with several of soldiers, as they aim their guns at the White Fang grunts, causes their eyes widen in fear for didn't expecting for having soldiers around, while Kenji and Exel will be taking their business with the White Fang while Tennessee does the same to join the fray.

Turns out, he will be facing Toothpick as well, while he is on the stance, turns out since his saber weapon form, since he cannot use Masamune on this chamber.

"Come on, Toothpick, I'm waiting for your fight after your 'shawdy fire burning on the dance floor'." Sasuke said mocked and sarcastic, with a 'fire burning' pun.

 **(AN: Damn, I'm so good for because I took some influence of Yang's lame puns. (:3) )**

Toothpick was sneered at Sasuke for being mocked and which he was completely furious.

"Why you mangy, low-down, varmint scum!"

Toothpick's outburst as he took out a 5 Fire Dust Crystals wrapped together and toss it at Sasuke, which as he point pistol at the crystal, turns out similar to Roman Torchwick's attack.

*Bang!-BOOM!*

He fires a magnum at the crystal that causes explosion from the shot, causes Toothpick laughed for his actions.

"Let's see you like my 'bang-bang-boom' dynamite!"

Once the smoke clears, causes Toothpick's eyes widen for seeing Sasuke was unarmed which he was protected by a purple aura with spectral rib-cages, causes him for irritating, almost get himself lose his temper.

"Hey, Toothpick, catch!" Sasuke called out, he toss a familiar ball at Toothpick, which causes he quickly caught it, confusingly of what it was, and suddenly it explodes that release a sound blast.

"Yowch!" Toothpick flinched up in the air, again, holding his ears. "That hurts! Ma ears!"

Toothpick shake his head to get the ringing sound on his ears, as he can hear it clearly, then glares at Sasuke.

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR BLASTED WHISTLING BOMBS!?"

Toothpick grow himself, as he jumped into the air to attempt to slams Sasuke, once he to do, as the ravenette dodge it into the side, then jumped into the air and slams him again, as the ravenette is still dodging his attack, and then again, as he went onto the huge one.

Sasuke once again smirked until, which the fact that he had his Sharingan active, and then morphs again into Mangekyo, suddenly activate his Susanoo again, then battered the oversize Armadillo faunus into the side, causes to rolls faster towards to the wall, again, until Sasuke got his chance to fool Toothpick for setting a trap.

Once Toothpick had gotten back into his feet, and then looked around before Sasuke wasn't pleasant.

"Where are you, you stinkin human!?"

"Can't say much, Toothpick; I've ALWAYS here."

*Bang!*

Toothpick fires his revolver to see where Sasuke was.

"You missed!"

*Bang!*

Again, not a single bullet lands a hit on Sasuke, while he was concealing. Toothpick is getting irritating for how a simple human can hide within the shadows.

"Hey Toothpick!"

He heard Sasuke's voice causes the armadillo faunus turns around to see him, with his hands behind his back with a grinned.

"I will put that smile of yours into the chamber!" Toothpick exclaims, as he performs a rolling attack towards to Sasuke.

But suddenly, once he was within meters to hits him, and then he was bound by metallic wires that he was set a trap for him, until Toothpick was uncurled himself, he was struggled, tried to get himself free, since he gasped in pain for the wire get tighter, and even his aura cannot protected it.

"So Toothpick, how's it 'hanging'." Sasuke said jokily.

"Damn you stupid human! Get offa me!" Toothpick demanded.

"No can do, bud…" Sasuke replied, as he move his hands to reveal to be had wire sting attached to his hands. "…That's where your end."

As Sasuke places the wires into his mouth, winces in pain for the tongue is bind, and create a several of hand-seals of his another fire-style jutsu, and then a last hand-seal with a form a tiger-seal between the wire, and thinks out loud of the jutsu.

" **Fire-style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!** "

He launched a flames through the wire and raced their way to Toothpick, which until made contact that surrounds Toothpick and was burning, causes yell in agony for being burned.

"Ahh!" Toothpick exclaims, agony. "Now ya got me steamed!"

"Yeeeeooooowwwch!" Toothpick was flew himself up into the air out into the flames, while his body is turned into burning red before it fades out, until his head hit into the ceiling, and then fall into the ground, causes it bounce it like a ball, when he landed.

"Ah, my ear holes…" He groaning and then holding his damage ears, and until Tennessee steps in to stops him into the ground, his body is now color red, which turns out his aura is lowly 'red hot', get it, red hot. "Eee ouch…"

"Well well, lookee what the cat drug in…" Tennessee said, while his foot onto his side of Toothpick, as he grabbed him into the back of his collar.

"Uhh…" Toothpick groans at the pain, until the raccoon faunus pick up his former acquaintance up. "…Ohh…"

"…I guess its prison 'chamber' for you." He added.

 **==Scene Break, Later==**

After Sasuke had defeat and spare Toothpick's life, before he did killed Nord after all, until they were arriving the secret entrance according to Exel was talking about, with Kenji and Tennessee.

As they taken Toothpick and few of the prisoners to Vacuo regarding how they're been searching for Toothpick for some time, now he is on behind bars. So the officials grateful for Tennessee and making new allies, they're aware from one of the teams about it.

Sasuke had get a hold on that stone on his possession, while Tennessee attempt to went to retrieve the stolen gold that Toothpick and his WF gang loaded.

Once they made to the exit, and until they're greeted by a woman leading a band of White Fang grunts, after they're pretty exhausted from the fight, which they surely did fought well after all.

"I was expecting you…" A woman said cooed, greetings.

"Utara!?" Kenji exclaims.

"Oh, Kenji, I didn't know you be here." A woman noun Utara said to the swordsman.

"You know her?" Sasuke asked.

"Used to be a resident on Dragon Atoll and a Huntress. A skilled poison weapons to harm a grimm, and also her semblance to use a sing as well." Kenji replied, causes Sasuke nod for understand that unlike Nathasha's semblance.

"So…You must be Sasuke Uchiha…" Utara said, stared at the young man, as he lick her lip lustful for killing. "I was hoping you have that 'stone' Master Shinja was wanted."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the woman, which he had his sharingan standing by, before notice why this woman, Utara, wanted that stone he had gotten from the chest.

"What is Shinja wants that stone?" Sasuke asked.

"The same way the Warrior King of Vale was, he's so powerful, we figure that stone is the explanation why he defeat the leaders of Mantle and Mistral. So, I would like to give that stone to us" Utara explained.

"Hmph, sorry lady…" Sasuke scoffed, refusal. "For your info, you think we're outnumbered…?"

Utara was frowned from Sasuke's statement for respond, which causes her eyes widen for realization.

*BOOM!*

Hearing a sound of a blast roar that came from the ruin city site, until they turn to the source causes the eyes of the White Fang widen to see several of siege tanks was launched into the direction, before they could retreat, a massive explosion engulfs the entire extremists.

The tanks' powerful dreaded 180 mm shock cannon, even they can penetrate the Mech's armor with one-shot, even though that there aren't any alloy strong enough to withstand the plasma shell.

Hearing a scream of the White Fang grunts was been killed from the blast, leaving burn marks and missing limbs, and also shrapnel from the blast that impales them.

Utara couldn't believe about her half of her forces given by Shinja was crippled from the blast of the firepower they had.

"Siege Tanks squad, cease fire, I repeat: cease fire. Thank you for assist."

Causes the woman turns to see Exel with a communication on his ear, making her eyes widen for this man contact their artillery support.

"YOU ordered those machines!?" Utara yelled at Exel, furiously.

"What? My brother was leading the Army branch, he did give a command the artillery support." Exel replied, shrugged. "So anyway, we don't want any more of your forces to be crippled in the moment…and I would suggest you to leave, so I will ordered the artillery to continue and had your forces wipe out, your choice?"

Utara couldn't agree more about Exel's seriousness for ordered a artillery, not to mention the element of surprised is been foiled, there is no way to stand against a powerful military that rivals the Atlas Military.

"Very well, we're leaving." She replied.

"Good choice." Exel claimed.

Utara signals the remaining forces of her group, and ordered them to gather the wounded, even the aura of theirs takes time to recovered.

And so, Utara and her WF group departs to report to Shinja about her failures…

 **==Time Skipped, A 7 Days Later, Day 28 (2 days left)==**

*Clash!-Swish!-Cling!-Clash!-Clash!-Clash!-Swish!-Swosh!-Swish!-Clash!*

Sasuke trains with Kenji, turns out that he was under his tutelage, which it is first time for an Uchiha taking a student seriously, while Tennessee stay, as he give a message to Headmaster/Headmistress of Vacuo about Toothpick. **(5)**

Sasuke exchange blows with Kenji with his Kusanagi he was using; since the Chidori Cutter was designed create by Ruby to slice anything due to the Lightning Dust Rune, and easily destroy Kenji's sword, which the fact that he cannot role being a instructor like Kakashi, so, he had promising within his goals to be like his father and aunt.

While Exel watches Sasuke and Kenji training, as much as how strong he was.

Tennessee was remarks at Sasuke's skills, even he had never seen someone was good as he does, after all, being the youngest huntsman on Vacuo since his team had freed and being treated due to the fact they haven't eat and drink for some time.

"Don't use basic attacks, used your opponent's strengths to break its focus, as your advantage." Sasuke lectures Kenji while blocking and/or dodging his attacks, easily.

Kenji keeps attacking while slashing his katana, which turns out he doing what he was instructed to do, ever since Sasuke was pretty powerful with a sword and skills.

"Don't let up!" Sasuke exclaims, keeps blocks a sword strike from Kenji, as he slashes into horizontal that causes Kenji's duck over and deliver a upward slash causes Sasuke to step-back, and then a trust attack at him, then swack the blade aside, seeing how his training is improve. "Good. I'm amaze that you're getting stronger."

Kenji charges at Sasuke again, and then the ravenette steps aside to avoid the strike.

"You're planning to break my focus!" Sasuke stated, as he block Kenji's strike, .

"Your holding the sword too tightly!"

*Katchiin!*

Sasuke disarms Kenji's sword into the air by swacking the side on upper-vertical, and catches it.

"Now, too lightly." He added, as he flips his sword into reverse grip and handed to Kenji, before he stood up, and then take his sword from him.

"Sorry…" Kenji apologized.

"Don't be, just don't do anything reckless for going on a battle by challenging tough opponents and also Grimm, head-on, like Naruto does when he was reckless and fight head-on. And I would suggest that used swiftly and quick thinking to calculate your opponent's attack." Sasuke advised.

Sasuke continues, added. "But the best underestimate your opponent that lead them into a trap. Used their strength against them, used anything that such as you used the anger against your opponents. A good ninja makes sure to take in every factor in battle. A single mistake could spell your end."

"A wise advice, Sasuke."

Causes Sasuke and Kenji turns to see Vance, happily to see him, and notice his expression looked satisfied.

"And what happen to you?" Exel asked his partner.

"Having a good time with a 'Kitty'." The stealth ninja replied, proudly.

Causes Exel, Sasuke, and Kenji was shocked in surprised, while Tennessee was wondering what was about.

"Are you…?" Sasuke began.

"Yup." Vance interrupted, quickly replies, confirmed.

"Seriously?" Exel concluded.

"Yup." Vance replied again.

"For real?" Kenji added.

"Yup."

An awkward silence for how between Vance and Ashe was COMPLETELY serious relationship between a cat and a ninja…

 **(AN: Just as I was hoping for having plans for between Vance and Ashe pairing. (:3) )**

"Okay…what's going on?" Tennessee questions; still wondering about what is going on.

"Let's…continue our training."

 **==Scene Change==**

Utara and her group returns to encampment, after tended the wounded from the massacre, as she reports to Shinja about her failure, and knee before him, facing at the view of the camp on the hill.

"I'm sorry, Master Shinja. I failed my task to retrieve the stone." Utara said, knee down to Shinja before her, shame for failed her task.

"Its fine, Utara…they 'still' don't know how that stone works." Shinja replied, as he turns around to face her. "As the matter of time for going to that temple…I knew Otomo and Elder Fallstone had tests that human to this journey."

 **==Later, At the Ruin City, Entrance==**

Sasuke onboard his Night Hawk Bike, Tennessee was comment about his bike was awesome, which he had 1965 Jeep Gladiator, which he had finally found his personal ride, until being part of Sasuke's group, and then afterwards, taking part ways.

While Exel and Vance summon their own rides as well, while Kenji taken ride into Tennessee's jeep, after all, which the raccoon faunus was interests and curious about the soul weapons which once belongs to the famous Dragon twins of Dragon Atoll.

It is been 2 days left for going back to Dragon Atoll, as much as he will be ready for anything as possible, which Mick Fallstone will give his trails for ready for his own quest, which he did passed his test for his deeds.

During the past few weeks, he did help the people on the settlement for hunting Grimm, defending the Faunus race for being mistreated like Naruto use to, even his reputation and rumors around the continent of Sanus made him a celebrity.

As much as they're planning to return to Dragon Atoll for 2 days, until then, Sasuke is ready…

But…Tennessee still research the journey about the stone that once belongs to the warrior king of Vale on the chest, as much there will be answers will be uncover as much as he could.

Now, with Sasuke starts up his bike, along with Exel and Vance did start their vehicle's engines, and Tennessee starts up his jeep and prepared to departs as soon as they could, and until his team will accompany with him.

Among the group as Team who lead by Tennessee pronounced as TEXS (Texas); there are 3 male: 1 faunus and 2 humans, and 1 female; human, ever since that turns out that they're not dead, they're held prisoner for wanted to information, to do that they're been starve and hydrate for being a traitors to their race.

After Tennessee's team is freed, and now he told them about wanted to go with Sasuke for his 30 days of travel trail for Dragon Atoll, turns out they're interesting about their tradition, which Kenji will be his student for wanted to be the best wielder of the soul weapons.

And so, Sasuke had his Nigh Hawk bike starts up, as he signals them to departs.

"Alright everyone…! Let's roll!"

 **==OVA==**

 **(AN: I will be checking on Gaara, Weiss, and Blake? I haven't wrote it up about them, and so which I decide to give some part about how they're doing. So…here it is…)**

Gaara, Weiss, and Blake had stayed on a motel for taking a ferry to Menagerie, buying tickets wasn't that hard, but before that, they'll be going on a shop to buy new clothes for their journey.

Until then, Weiss had some…side-track, for something about her career as a songstress, which she WAS a former Schnee heiress, which she needed to earn money during her credit card was being cut off by her estrange/former father.

When the notice a newspaper about a missing heiress of Schnee Company, which she didn't care about if her brother will take Jacques' place, but she WILL taken her grandfather's legacy.

Until then…Gaara obliges Weiss' offer for some sing, and as much as needed some cameras for public her new and last song that she wanted to sing…but…she will sang with foreign language of Gaara and Naruto's old home world.

Thank Gaara for give some information for the song that she needed to practice, so that she will give the world for warm their hearts, so that the people that give a best for her most beautiful song…

 **==At the Theater, Tonight==**

Weiss was standing on the center of the stage, as she take a deep breath, and needed to prepared to sing to the public, and until the curtains opens wide, before the music starts up.

 **(Gundam Seed Destiny: Fields of Hope – Starts)**

 **(Music background - 0:00-0:13)**

Weiss opens her mouth and began her sing.

~Konna ni tsumetai, tobari no fukaku de~  
~Anata wa, hitori de, nemutteru~  
~Inori no utagoe, sabishii nohara wo~  
~Chiisa na hikari ga, terashiteta~

The people on the theater felt touchy the voice of Weiss had warmed their hearts, as Weiss continue singing.

~Anata no yume wo miteta~  
~Kodomo no you ni waratteta~  
~Natsukashiku mada tooku~  
~Sore wa mirai no yakusoku~

~itsuka midori no asa ni~  
~itsuka tadoritsukeru to~  
~fuyugareta kono sora wo~  
~shinjiteiru kara…~

~Fields of hope~

(Fields of hope…Fields of hope…)

Around the Four Kingdoms, the public had watches Weiss' singing on the broadcast and warm their hearts for encourages their hearts to make everyone happiness, until the reporters saw her sing, and then tells everyone get that video to the world of Remnant.

 **(Music background - 2:00-2:12)**

At Atlas, Jacques' eyes widen to see his former daughter on the screen, according one of the employees regard it, sing to the people and all the Four Kingdoms, turns out that Atlas' news conference give a massive ton of questions about his daughter sings on the different concert rather than on her home on this kingdom, but this song is completely new.

~Umarete kita hi ni, dakishimete kureta~  
~Yasashii, ano te wo, sagashiteru~  
~Inori no utagoe, hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru~  
~Tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku~

~itsuka midori no asa e~  
~subete no yoru wo koete~  
~sore wa tada hitori zutsu~  
~mitsukete yuku basho dakar~

On Vale, the friends of Weiss had watches her for the newest song she had sang, as much it will be a considered a good luck for everyone for purge the darkness.

~ima wa tada kono mune de~  
~anata wo atatametai~  
~natsukashiku, mada tooi~  
~yasuragi no tame ni…~

~Fields of hope~

Around the Four Kingdoms had watches Weiss' newest song, which ti was a complete hit for getting new copies to listen her most beautiful song.

 **(Music background - 4:00-4:10)**

On Mistral and Vacuo watches Weiss, which she is a better girl who change her heart for gain redemption for her family's actions.

~Natsukashiku, mada tooi~  
~yakusoku no nohara…~

~Fields of hope…Fields of Hope…~

(Fields of Hope…)

~Fields of hope!~

 **(Music background - 4:37-5:10)**

 **(Gundam Seed Destiny: Fields of Hope – Ended)**

With a finale, as until many crowd gets a loudest claps of applause for how her new song is magnificent and fantastic for gotten her new song.

Weiss give a bow to the crowd for appreciated for coming to her concert for her last song…

 **(Side-/Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry Anime Ending: I'll be your home – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 00:00-00:16)**

~Don't look back~  
~Don't regret~  
~Time's falling~  
~out of these hands~  
~I'll let you~  
~leave me

~Go on,~  
~You know Home~  
~is always~  
~inside your soul~  
~Where ever you go~  
~Whatever you see~  
~I'll be the place~  
~And I'll be your home~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 76 in Pre-Season 4…in side-story.

Another Long chapter done, which forgive me for if I was still working on Volume 4 for coming up till now? So, please forgive me and then give me time for having new Volume soon.

 **[But, this is a part 2, which I decide to work on Part 3 for this story when I was taking a long chapter, if you ask me.]**

Now Sasuke had gotten a new ally for his journey, because of the fact that needed a sharpshooter like any gang needs like Beet the Vandel Buster acquires a swordsman, gunner, spearman, axe-wielder, a and a shield user.

After all, which it was good for having more reference…

For now, I surely did create a better story chapter if you ask me…

~~~M~~~

The idea had gotten from Star Wars: Clone Wars (Cartoon Network; 2003-2005), about when the Six Jedis against General Grievous. After all, which this because the droid general himself had a blood of a jedi that the one who ordered to create an clone army for the Republic.

Putting all the more reference such as 'Uncharted' as well, when comes for friends become enemies for double crossed their friends for wanted to be rich.

Sasuke trains Kenji is like Dooku trains the Droid General Grievous with a lightsaber. It was from Clone Wars.

~~~M~~~

It was intense battle like always that having new characters updated like two of my creative OCs, hope that it will understand…

~~~M~~~

And besides…"Would You Like to Know More?"

It will take time for how the Warrior King of Vale gotten much powerful, surely that I did made it up for how he is powerful that defeated the leaders of Mantle (before Atlas) and Mistral. That 'stone' for what Sasuke had gotten will be discovered as long as it will be revealed.

It's best to find out about that stone Utara mention which it was important to Shinja. And so which he DID know what it was to begin with…and it's best to find out...

So…I'm doing my part!

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…or New Story season to be process…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Toothpick is the perfect name for the White Fang Member from Sly Cooper: Thieves of Time. He took gold from Tennessee, by framing him for stealing his own gold, so when he will return to present and became billionaire, he loves cowboys on old western time on the America.

 **(2).** Using WW2 weapons which it's a good idea for having old guns. Which there is a connections the Thompson Machine guns, and also most gangsters on modern time uses old SMGs such as M3A1 Grease Gun.

 **(3).** Think where the Med'jai, the sacred bodyguards of Pharaoh, and its descendants were guarding the City of the Dead to prevents any archeologist, nor treasure seekers, nor bandits will learned about the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn from this world.

They're witnessing battle between horde of Tuaregs and garrison of the French Foreign Legion. The Tuaregs leaving one man, Rick O'Connell, alive for wanter the deserts aimlessly. The Medjai warriors the Sahara desert Ardeth Bay deciding to leave O'Connell to die in the desert.

 **(4).** I used the reference of Shaggy from Scooby-Doo, along with Star Wars: Clone Wars, the Padawan Sha'a Gi, since because wielded a green-colored lightsaber is a giveaway for the color of Shaggy's V-neck t-shirt.

 **(5).** The gender for The Headmaster of Vacuo is unknown and unannounced, its best to find out within the future seasons about it on RWBY.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **Team-in-standby** **(** **? ? ? ?** **) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Tennessee 'Kid' Cooper** **###**

 **Faunus trait:** Raccoon

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Rail-Walk/Rail Slide – A move perfected by Tennessee as a method of escape during his stage coach and steam engine heists.  
= Crackshot Technique – This is Tennessee's special trademark move. With his revolver, Tennessee can target multiple objects or enemies and fire at them all with pinpoint accuracy. This is a One-Hit Kill.  
= Bullet Barrage – Tennessee can aim his revolver downwards then release a barrage of bullets around him to shoot any enemies around him.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Cane Rifle – An revolver rifle with a hooked handle as a cane.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Saisin Jonahsan** **###**

 **Role:** Crusader, Operative No. II, and General.

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Finisher – a command can do one of two things:

\- Elemental Attack (Fire) – Elemental attack that does max damage, used depend on the wearer's element.  
\- Critical Hit – Perform a regular Critical Hit.

= Shock – It deals large amounts of non-elemental magic damage to all enemies.

Inferno Blade – It is trademark technique about imbue the blade with intense heat that slices toughest armor.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Grand Blade – A Buster-Sword-design from Monster Hunter.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Jin Naynor** **###**

 **Role:** Vulture Captain (SC2)

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Vulture's Grenade Launcher  
= MP7A1 – chambered 4.6x30mm AP, 40 rounds.  
= M56 Smart gun – chambered 10x28mm caseless AP, 500-rounds

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0-0).** That was a Bound Bow from Elder Scrolls: Skyrim.

That's Sasuke's manifested chakra bow due the fact that he was once wielded a bow when he was kid with his older brother Itachi, before the massacre, which hunting a large wild boar when comes for trying to shot a tail.

Well…killing a boar with a bow and arrow that shots in the distance.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 343+ favorite(s) and 324+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Side-Stories of Post Failed Fall of Beacon; Part 6-4: Sasuke's Journey'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 5/6/2017/9:25am

 **Finished** : 5/19/2017/11:31pm

 **Published:** 5/20/2017/12:00am


	77. C: Side-Stories of Post FFoB Part 6-4

**Chapter 77:** Side-Stories of Post Failure Fall of Beacon; Part 6-4: Sasuke's Journey; Search for Itachi and Path of Uchiha's Redemption and form a Bond; the Samurai Soul's Awakening, and Trial had Begun.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Sasuke's trail journey continues, he had two days left for prepared for his ultimate test, as much as forming new allies on his group, so that they're prepared to purge the darkness; as much as his time has come, and as much as he prepared for anything as possible…

Next is, until Shinja and his band of White Fang is making his move, and then prepared to strike to get what he wants.

So…afterwards, Sasuke's journey continues to hunt down the remaining members of Six Savages, aware about his skills of his were became powerful and improving, it will be take time to get his new power to help the innocents.

And lastly…this journey will come to continue heading straight to Haven on Mistral…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto U. x Ruby R. x Yang X.L.]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]

 **Noted:** I adjusted this list, which better then formed it up.

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]  
[Ino x Sai],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71.

I'll updated until the next chapter…

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 77 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[I declared this story is a side-story, which of course for during the Pre-Round One Arc. So, the Vol.4 stories will be prepared for until as you know it…]

With Tennessee 'Kid' Cooper is now part of Sasuke's group, after all, which Sasuke needed a archeologist to decode and translate the ruins, old relics, and puzzles for finding the answers.

Tennessee's team will be announced once I will needed time to come up some ideas, his team wasn't participate the Vytal Festival to begin with, they're the youngest prodigies on Vacuo, and also part-time archeologists.

I meant was, just like the Cooper Gang consists of Sly Cooper, Bentley, and Murrey.

Along with the other allies during the time their adventures when comes for former enemies and antagonist became allies like:

* * *

Dimitri Lousicau – before antagonist from Sly Cooper 2 and now ally from Sly Cooper 3: Honor Among Thieves.

The Guru – From Sly Cooper 3: Honor Among Thieves, before Murrey left the team after Sly Cooper 2, and under his apprenticeship.

Penelope – Before ally to Cooper Gang, Bentley's girlfriend in Sly Cooper 3: Honor Among Thieves, and now became a antagonist from Sly Cooper 4: Thieves of Time, as the Black Knight for the revelation of betrayel.

Panda King – before antagonist from Sly Cooper and Thievius Racconnus, and now member/ally on Sly Cooper 3: Honor Among Thieves.

Inspector Carmelita Fox – temporary member on Sly Cooper 4: Thieves of Time, before being abducted from present time to Tennessee's Western time.

* * *

Now…as you may know that I will start the fact that I can't say much about this…

I decide not to create a long chapter, if I do, which I did update the newest one today (May 5, 2017), or so. You could say about when comes for comes for new ideas…

And as long as I will continue my work, as author…

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar (for Ch.77):** Yeah, he sure did for Sasuke having his time for own path to take. I will had my OCs will be fine for sure.

 **topaz3 (for Ch.77):** just about 3 or more, one of them is a part 2 of the Dream Arc was working on. So just be sure for wait and see…

 **Tobi-Yaza (for Ch.77):** And I'm a Filipino, but I did speak Tagalog a bit, because it take time to understandable to remembers what I had spoken.

And I was aware about Raikov is the name from MGS3, Ivan Raikov.

 **god of all:** Thank you, and I will. I am grateful for review my last chapter.

 **Chrono Phoenix (Pinned):** Each review responded:

Chapter 1: I do, which I won't blame Tobi-Yaza for the grammer.

Chapter 2: Sorry, I cannot do that, but you better read the other chapters, or you did read about I did changes Naruto and the others for their ages about 13 to 15, and I did had their strength of theirs is a Sannin or Elite Jonin level.

 **ipaznokas1 (Pinned):** Thank you; after all, I did have started this story since chapter 1. And I had tons of words on this story.

 **A raging Ghost (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Well, it is; which if you read for 100k words on each chapter within hours. Yeah, I did went a bit overboard for come up new ideas. So, I decide for create a sequel when the time comes…

 **TeenageVampachu (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Yeah, this story is better, and thanks for compliment for this chapter. – March 5, 2017.

 **xhopex (Ch1) (Pinned):** Thank you for your compliment, but i cannot clean up the mess I had made. So, its okay if it is hard to read. Hope you'll understand.

reveals his eyes of a toad with orange markings around his eyes, which happens to be he entered the Sage mode.

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21AM – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

5/20/2017/12:04PM – For today that the last episode of Samurai Jack on Season 5.

Hope that Jack had accomplished his goal for defeat Aku…it has been over 50 years, now that his quest had ended…

And now that after the revelation of Ashi was a hybrid, a daughter of Aku. And Jack was powerless to kill her for being part human.

I hope that I can watch it tomorrow or Monday, and I'm looking forward for the last…

…Boop.

5/21/2017/6:34PM – Finished the finale episode of Samurai Jack Season 5.

Aku imprisons Jack in his fortress and begins to broadcast the samurai's death to the entire world. After the villain ponders how he's going to kill Jack, many of the allies and friends Jack has made over the years come to battle Aku and save Jack.

Seeing the 300 Spartans, Jump Good friends, archers, and everyone to rescue Jack, and those who help and inspires him for his gratitude.

Jack faces off against the possessed Ashi, and manages to break her out of Aku's possession by telling her that he loves her. Before the Scotsman made a reunion with his old friend for 50 years, surprisingly and shocks Jack about he's dead and being a ghost due to Celtic magic, and introduce to his daughters, it was so many of them, until he told him about he had a girlfriend already, stated that wasn't his type after all.

After her freedom, Ashi discovers that she's inherited Aku's powers, and uses them to send herself and Jack to the past to the moment right after Aku sent him into the future. Turns out that Aku DID made a terrible mistake about give birth 7 daughters who inherited his powers and opens a portal to send Jack to 'back to the past'.

Jack finally destroys Aku for good, rescuing his family and preventing the tyrant's rule over the future. But now, with Aku is gone, everything is in peace. Until the aftermath that the mentors around the world such as Robin Hood were going to Japan for something more happiness…Jack and Ashi's marriage.

At his and Ashi's wedding ceremony, Ashi collapses and fades from existence, as she cannot exist in the past due to Aku's death. Because, she wasn't born to begin with before the death of her 'father', which she was born from the future, not the present time.

After Ashi's fade…*sighed* Jack was completely down after what happen…something tells me that he told his family and everyone his journey to the future, before for long time until he being quest for return to his time for restart the faith to defeat Aku. There is nothing Jack can do because of after Aku's defeated…after all; he is the catalyst of Ashi's existence, even in death by taking away the woman he loves. Ironically, Ashi is actually his true downfall rather than Jack or his magical katana.

Now, Jack wanders the woods alone and depressed, but gains hope for the future when he sees a ladybug land on his hand, reminding him of his time with Ashi, he lets the ladybug go free and looks over his now peaceful land.

Well, a certain ladybug did make Jack smile for how his love with Ashi will never forget about how he loves her…so…guess the future will be on peace for Jack will be always being with Ashi to his heart…

5/25/2017/12:24PM – I had something regarding…my members of the Order of the White Phoenix, aka the Patriots, which because of I decide to revise the weapons' design based from the current idea, which it's okay for create on 'Paint' if its fine, not to mention Remastered the designs that was I working on.

As for the weapons for the Heaven Federation which comes for mortal normal bullets? Because of using the same idea as Ornstein the Dragon Slayer, which one of his stories called Blacklight: Ascension, which the two fractions referred to Angels and Devils thought humans were weak and fragile, because of they had a intellectual minds of theirs.

* * *

There was a faction of humans with power thought impossible by most, a power that rivals the Three Factions. It was a power not of magic or any supernatural power, but it was a power created through the intellectual minds of humans. A faction that has yet to be known yet in the eyes of all, it was just a regular PMC. A simple private military company with extensive resources to build the most advanced weapons to date.

But none of the three factions know what they were truly capable of, reports of dead rogue fallen angels and devils were immediately covered up. Confusions spread as each of their bodies were littered with bullet holes. While the three factions were unclear as to who killed them, it became clear that some sort of human-made weapon was created to hurt and kill them. It was most certainly frightening news.

As they investigated the areas where the rogue fallen angels and devils were killed, they detected no trace of anyone who killed them, it was as if the humans suffered no losses whatsoever.

It was just inconceivable.

No human or humans should have this kind of power roaming freely.

* * *

The metal itself that could harm and kill a Fallen Angel and/or Devil is a combination of minerals, Damascus steel, and even sabot ammunition, which consists of high-heat which can melt and penetrate heavy strong armor. Not to mention the plasma energy is combination of Demonic and Angelic, which of course that because it will harm them.

And same goes with other gadgets and tools such as grenades and flashbangs were pretty effective on angelic or demons do, which the fact that it was completely overpowered because of how those weapons can harm any supernatural beings like salt as well.

5/31/2017/9:28AM – I had watch the new episode of Red Vs. Blue, Season 15, Episode 8. Until finding the destination for the search of the imposter Reds and Blues, and suddenly Caboose had stated that that looked like their own Blood Gulch, but Tucker agreed about that canyon is LOOKED exactly like their own former canyon.

Until Caboose called which until an 'echo' respond, which meaning that there is someone is there, which it was shocking to reveal the ANOTHER Caboose, afterwards, those two had the exactly personality, but being airhead and dumb too, until they come out, and also a Church counterpart named Temple like the previous episode when Surge contacted his boss.

Which the imposters speeds out, after Surge called out scolds Loco for taking taken away their position.

So, they introduce themselves as 'Blues and Reds', an exact opposite, so which they are ALSO simulation troopers for Project Freelancer, and also they're LIKED them, with direct counterparts to the crew: 'Surge' (Sarge), 'Loco' (Caboose), Bucky (Tucker), Cronut (Donut), 'Gene' (Simmons) and Lorenzo (Lopez, who speaks itailan).

Temple then claims that the UNSC has been killing off everyone associated with Project Freelancer: not just former agents, but all personnel, including simulation troopers. They believe that Church is the UNSC's prisoner, and built the relays to contact the Reds and Blues. Before Temple can explain their new strategy, Surge's proximity alert goes off, and four ships open fire on the canyon, forcing the group into one of the bases.

Now I understand now, they cannot risk getting compromise which they wanted to contact the counterparts for the warning after they wanted to find Church as well.

The Reds and Blues and the Blues and Reds pair off to defeat the ships: Sarge and Surge use rocket launchers to take out one, Lopez and Lorenzo draw their fire on the ground, Donut and Cronut draw their fire on the roof of the base, and Tucker and Temple use their respective weapons to defeat the last two ships. The fight ends with no casualties (although both Lopez and Lorenzo are dismembered, leaving just their heads).

Well, I must admitted about Lopez being heads when that happens for dismembered, Donut and Cronut being well, I can't say much. Sarge and Surge got the same rank as colonel, and Temple wasn't good with a sniper rifle like Church does, well, he manage to shot one, and Tucker is back being a badass.

The group then heads down below the surface to an underwater complex. Caboose notices a large device, which Temple claims is a cloaking device his team has utilized. He then leads the Blood Gulch Crew and reporters to the mess hall for dinner. Bucky asks Tucker if he has a thing with Dylan, commenting on how his own team is "a bit of a sausage party." Tucker replies that he knows all about sausage parties, only to quickly realize how that sounds. Bucky then leaves while saying "boom-chicka-waa-waa," leaving Tucker weirded out.

Well, I was surprised for Bucky says 'Boom-chika-waa-waa', while Tucker says 'Bow-chika-bow-wow'.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Desert Punk Into – Sand Mission – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:18)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared, before the camera pans up:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

~I am the one~  
~Pushing on ahead just like you, yeah, yeah!~  
~Won't you please, hear me now?~  
~And give a name to the demon in the desert ~  
~You can't help, but clench your teeth~  
~As your heart starts to tremble from the heat~  
~Now stop it~  
~It'll only bring destruction~

~Let's do it~

~I, killed an angel~  
~The time has come to stand and be strong~  
~It's a sad history, hidden in a big story~  
~That is the mystery~

~There's no way, That'd I know when~  
~Never have I glanced~  
~At what tomorrow holds for me so~  
~I just keep moving on~  
~Living till the moments gone~

~Forever just me~

~My mission~

 **(Instruments: 1:19-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _Utara and her group returns to encampment, after tended the wounded from the massacre, as she reports to Shinja about her failure, and knee before him, facing at the view of the camp on the hill._

 _"I'm sorry, Master Shinja. I failed my task to retrieve the stone." Utara said, knee down to Shinja before her, shame for failed her task._

 _"Its fine, Utara…they 'still' don't know how that stone works." Shinja replied, as he turns around to face her. "As the matter of time for going to that temple…I knew Otomo and Elder Fallstone had tests that human to this journey."_

* * *

 _Now, with Sasuke starts up his bike, along with Exel and Vance did start their vehicle's engines, and Tennessee starts up his jeep and prepared to departs as soon as they could, and until his team will accompany with him._

 _Among the group as Team who lead by Tennessee pronounced as TEXS (Texas); there are 3 male: 1 faunus and 2 humans, and 1 female; human, ever since that turns out that they're not dead, they're held prisoner for wanted to information, to do that they're been starve and hydrate for being a traitors to their race._

 _After Tennessee's team is freed, and now he told them about wanted to go with Sasuke for his 30 days of travel trail for Dragon Atoll, turns out they're interesting about their tradition, which Kenji will be his student for wanted to be the best wielder of the soul weapons._

 _And so, Sasuke had his Nigh Hawk bike starts up, as he signals them to departs._

 _"Alright everyone…! Let's roll!"_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

Now, Sasuke and his group had departs from the old ruin city under Heaven Federation's protection, which they had skilled scientist examine the ruins for discovered more secrets for Team TEXS, which Tennessee introduce to them, they're humans after all.

One of them is a human, is E of TEXS, named Elle, skilled with a spear, and he is a soldier from Atlas since he made his departure for Shade Academy, since his parents used to live Vacuo before moving in. His spear was his weapon of choice; its spearhead has a water dust crystal on the tip.

Then X of TEXS is Xon, a skillful with dual daggers and also thievery, raised from the band of thieves which became a huntsman for helping his people, even being a thief steals anyone, and also gather information.

And lastly a female member of Team TEXS, as an S, named Sarai, she is an intelligent woman and also librarian, also an huntsman was skilled with a pair of chakram, but also a supporter as well, which she wasn't skilled as Exel does, since she witnessed his training session with Sasuke. **(1)**

It's been hours that they departs from the ruin city to Dragon Atoll, it has been some time for taking some serious training…

But before that, Tennessee and Sarai was under research about that chest that he and Sasuke had uncovered. It takes time thank to his advice the 'look underneath, the underneath'. Within taken time to get uncovered, and so that take time until then when the secrets is completely uncovered.

Now, as Vance improving Sasuke's skills, since with a combination of his invisibility technique to use to fool their foes about how he was pretty good at assassination.

He was about Jonin-level like Naruto according to their leader Jing about his training, he and Sasuke will be on the same level as each other, until going to Haven.

Until then, Vance blocking the strikes of Sasuke, which unlikely to Kenji's training, until then he was ready for his trails, until Sasuke steps back and vanishes in thin air to uses his 'Shadows skills', which the latter was aware about his new skills, he was performed to used his jutsu to strike from behind and/or sneaking attacks.

Which Sasuke was been develop new moves for sneaking attack skills, which he was about attack on neither side and keeping the distance, it was most cleaver move, and also it was skillful.

Vance keeps his eyes where Sasuke would strike first, and called out. "You must be patient! Don't let your pride and anger takeover you! You must concentrate for your opportunity to strike your foes by cunning!"

Suddenly a long beam of blue lightning struck at him, causes to dodge aside, with his eyes rolled at the direction, and then vanishes himself to use his 'Phantom Skills', and dashes towards it in high-speed, and then slashes his sword that reach into his neck, until 'Sasuke' had revealed himself into the air.

"You cannot compromise your position with that Chidori Sharp Spear of yours until you had time to cut off your jutsu, even your shadow skills inactive after the strike." Vance said, while his sword few inch of Sasuke's neck, before reveal himself.

"No…" Sasuke replied, began.

Suddenly, Vance was flinched felt a cold blade behind his neck, his eyes on to that direction to see Sasuke standing behind him with his chokutou into his hands, until before he looked at the another Sasuke until it engulfs himself of a poof of smoke which happens to a shadow clone.

"…I haven't." The original Sasuke finished.

Vance smiles for Sasuke had beat him fair and square, it was cleaver when he secretly create a shadow clone to distracts him, long enough for waiting for taking a bait, and once the bait is set, waiting for to strike.

"I must impressive Sasuke, most impressive." Vance said looked amazed.

Until they heard a clapping from Exel, Kenji, and Team TEXS about how it was completely impressive.

"Whoa, it was awesome! I never knew that how strong you are." Sarai said comment, first female to spoke up entered some conversation.

"He sure did…but, impressive for cunning." Xon agreed about Sasuke's skills that never seen before being a thief, since he was pretty good at knives and ninja stars throwing, which the fact that was pretty good with sharp accuracy. "I mean, I spend years to improve my knife throwing techniques, and I never thought uses just plain steel wires were effects on them with aura cannot protect it."

"Me too, he is like a Samurai after all." Elle concluded.

"He's not the only one? Jing's best friend Zeke was between Ninja and Samurai combine." Exel explained, which the fact that he and the rest cannot tell them and the public about Zeke is…Operative No. 0, the secret right-hand man of the White Phoenix Order.

"Yes, Jing and Zeke once told me about being a way of the sword." Vance said explanation. "There is an old saying that my superiors told us: 'One sword keeps another in the sheath. Sometimes the threat of violence alone is deterrent. Sometimes by taking a life, others can be preserved'. It's a code of many swordsman live by, a code that myself and my other fellow swordsman live by."

"Whoa, it's kind of dark and poetic at the same time." Tennessee stated. "But, I can't fault its logic. It's a really noble warrior's code."

"I agreed, I mean, I wasn't a swordsman to begin with." Elle confirmed. "My elder brother was a tactician; my sister had her duties as a healer, and me being a soldier."

Sasuke hummed at Elle's statement about his siblings quite being a huntsman/huntress, after all, if possible being skillful as much as to take. So, decide to change the subject regarding the chest and mysterious stone.

"Anyway, can you tell me what you learn?" The ravenette stated, told Tennessee and his team of huntsman/huntress archeologists.

"Oh right, let's see, we did translate of what we could. But there is a riddle about this chest." Tennessee began.

"A riddle?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised.

Tennessee nod his head serious, within minutes later they return to their camp, which until the fact that Sasuke had unseal the chest, while letting Tennessee's team taken pictures, so that they don't missed anything.

Once they finished taken the pictures, Sasuke seals it again for safekeeping and until further the time has come for uncover its secrets.

As they entered the tent of theirs, filled with tables with pictures and magnified glasses, along with metallic coffee mugs and kettles, pencils, and any kinds of stuff being archeologist.

Once they on the table of theirs, as Tennessee pick up the picture and show it to Sasuke, and spoke up. "According to the encryptions, it says: 'If you only look where you can't go, you will miss the clues below within'. I manage to find out what that means? As far as I know it was on the chest. I looked over it, but nothing for far."

"Wait, 'clues below within'?" Sasuke repeated, as he places his tip of his thumb and index finger, as much as with a frown expression of what that might be, uses the famous 'look underneath, the underneath'.

Until the eyes of Sasuke widen for sudden realization.

"Clues below within, that's it!"

With a exclamation of Sasuke's realized, as he took out the storage scroll, and then clear some space on the table, and place it, then unfurl it, and form a hand-seal.

" **Release!** "

A poof of smoke engulfs the seal, which reveals to be the chest of the stone and the key, as Sasuke pick up the key, and opens it up, and notice there is something WHAT is underneath before where the stone was place.

"Just as I thought."

"What?" Tennessee wondered.

Sasuke took the key again, and place in which where the stone was placed, and then twist it clockwise and suddenly heard a click.

"I was right, there is a secret compartment."

"There is!?" Sarai exclaims, surprised about didn't know that there is a secret compartment.

"Well I'll be, what you know, I didn't see that." Tennessee exclaims, while Xon and Elle was disbelief about there is secret compartment on that chest.

As Sasuke looked over and opens wide to see an old tome book which had a symbol of Vale, as he takes it out, and added.

"THIS will give us answers about that important stone the Warrior King of Vale had kept hidden."

Sasuke gives the book to Tennessee, and then opens it up into front page and began to translate, then spoke up to the crew.

"Long ago, when I was kid, before huntsman, before kingdoms, I had discovered a stone whenever I spoke my wish for desire to be the greatest warrior on my land, and led my people, which it's not a simple Dust, it had immense power, a power to save lives or causes destruction, it was pure when I was get a holding on it, I never felt that power before on my life. So, which use the power to bring miracle and peace or fallen to despair with a power of the stone…"

As the summary on this book, that Tennessee read, as Sasuke and the co went silent about how that book had information about that stone which it was important to the Warrior King of Vale.

"So…a power gives people for their desire…" Sasuke began.

"It neither has an immense power to save lives nor causes destruction." Exel concluded.

"And bring miracle and peace or fallen to despair." Vance finished.

"That stone is important, it seems that we cannot let anyone fall the wrong hands." Xon suggested.

"Good point, I think Sasuke is right candidate for keeping the stone out of wrong hands. After all, he's a strong one." Sarai replied with suggestion.

"Hn. I see your point." Sasuke agreed, as he took out the stone into his pouches, which because of how this is so important, and claimed. "If it's true about this stone, it will grant anyone's desire."

"And I am assumed that this is what Shinja wanted." Kenji concluded.

Sasuke stared at the stone, and notice there is a small crack without anyone notice it.

 _'A small crack…something tells me that will be revealed…'_ Sasuke thought.

 **==Scene Change, With Shinja==**

Shinja ordered his men to prepared to moving out, as much as he was making his move about when Vetkin reported that they'll be going back to Dragon Atoll within a day or 2.

"So…for spend 30 days…now it is time for your trail, huh." He muttered, and then chuckled about what Sasuke was going to do. "I think that YOU will lead me to the temple…the power I wanted…"

With a smile evilly for Shinja truly wanted, as much as he wanted to become powerful.

 **==Next Day, Day 29 (1 day left)==**

Sasuke lead his group and Team TEXS heading to Dragon Atoll's entrance, which passing by the soldiers who taken patrol own by the Heaven Federation. As the aftermath of the White Fang raid lead by Deacon.

Once they arrived the entrance, and disembarked the their respective transports, being greeted by Mick Fallstone.

"Welcome, Sasuke Uchiha, I take it that you arrive early for tomorrow's trial?" The elder said.

Sasuke looked determent for his own way for obtain some new power for what they're told, and also Kenji as well.

"Yes…"

"Good." Mick said glad for Sasuke had accept. "Now, tell me how's Kenji's training while 30 days?"

"He's becoming a better being a huntsman, I did manage to give him tips and advice how to be like this." Sasuke replied.

"I see…come, come. Let's go to my place."

 **==Later==**

Once they're arrived on Elder Fallstone's house, with Otomo accompany by Tao and Arah. Before Arah questions Sasuke about his archery skills, which it was completely went well for sure.

Which now a clearing greeted by a cushion for sitting.

"Now…sit."

As Sasuke do as Elder Fallstone's instructed, as he kneel down, and then Mick went to him, and then places his eye stared his, and activate his semblance to do his work.

 **==Hours Later==**

Within hours passed that Mick Fallstone watches Sasuke's deeds and his adventures, facing toughest Elite White Fang members that won when he uses most powerful techniques that he was did eliminated two members of Six Savages. Not to mention, one of Shinja's followers who side with the White Fang were involved.

Since Fallstone witnessed the power of an army that wipe out most of Toothpick's men (spare their leader and some of them were held captive) along with Nord as well, how foolish for underestimated their power from beyond their advance technology.

Ironic isn't it, the 'mighty' White Fang were beaten by the Heaven Federation. Not to mention that Sasuke did wipe out most of the insurgents that they tried to beat them for his overwhelm strength and power.

Within days passed that they been trained non-stop, after all, which Sasuke surely did been through a lot.

Once his semblance is deactivate, Mick Fallstone looked proud at Sasuke about his deeds that he help them, helping Faunus race, followed by exterminate Grimm which depends on high-level threat that no other veteran Huntsman/Huntress facing, and lastly wipe-out most of Deacon's forces, adding Nord as well, taking his Blunderbuss rifle as well, as a souvenir.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Mick began to declare. "…You, have pass. I will offer you the soul weapons on our ancient times…but…I will lead you where it was, but it will take time to test you to be worthy as a new wielder neither an ice nor fire."

Sasuke bow his head at Mick for grateful for earned the most treasured weapons on this village of Dragon Atoll.

"Tomorrow, you'll stay and train for prepared for tomorrow." Mick told Sasuke for rest up for the preparation.

Sasuke nod his head for understandable and then stood up and left the house, along with his companions, leaving Mick and Otomo, as the elder turns to the Huntsman leader.

"Informed 'them', the true warrior is chosen."

Otomo nod his head for replied, and left to informed for Sasuke's upcoming trail…

 **==Later==**

"VANCE, YOU'RE BACK!" Ashe's yelled cheerful, when she was completely ran up to Vance and flung her arms wide around him, embrace for welcoming. But, instead of pushing him to the ground, the stealth ninja wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her, using both their weight to prevent them from falling.

"Ohh…so that's why, I understand what you guys meant." Tennessee stated, mention it moment ago when Vance arrived to the ruin city.

"Yup." Sasuke, Kenji and Exel replied, unison, with eyes closed deadpanned.

Vance been stayed at the settlement for weeks while Sasuke and the others were on their journey, until they made new allies with a team of archeologists that rally to attempt excavate the old ruin city which once the campsite of Warrior King of Vale and his men.

After all, he and Ashe were having time over those days, until he had…special moment.

 **==Flashback Started, Earlier, Days ago==**

 **(Short Lemon Scene - Starts)**

 _It is a late night among the village of Dragon Atoll, many people were fall asleep, while the huntsman and new allied soldiers of the Heaven Federation were patrol around the perimeter. Thank to god for found new allies to protect the settlement._

 _Until a certain 'stealth ninja' was having time with a certain blonde cat Faunus, which SURELY put a heat…_

 _And until a loud moans without the ears of people who didn't hear a thing, until the scene zooms out to reveals of a window._

 _Which reveals to be a hotel for 'two' people who been having time, the room is filled with scattered clothes on the floor, and which reveals to see a bra of someone who with her male lover._

 _Until hearing a, creaking, squeaking and thumping sound that was from the wood frame of the bed and springs of the mattress, which it was knocking against the wall._

 _There a two shadowy figures on the bed, which cause the bed rocked, hearing a howls of glee, moans, and groans._

 _This reveals to be Vance and Ashe on the bed, completely naked, as the cat blonde Faunus had her hands and knees with Vance kneeling behind her, as they did made love, the latter was pounding his hips on her bare backside._

 _Ashe was feel waves of pleasure consume her, as Vance constantly move in and out of her body. It was so romantic, and to think, she might never found someone considered as a person who give love between a human and faunus, which doing this with him tonight had it._

 _Vance growled out as he pushed in and out of her womanhood. Every male urge in his body wanted him to move faster as she was so tight around him, but he could tell that for right now she wanted to take things slow so he would just build his speed up as he went._

 _"Nya~! It's so good~!" Ashe exclaims pleasured._

'Wow, she's tight.' _Vance grunts against pacing his hip, faster._

 _"Faster, inside me! I want your kittens!" She begged._

 _Which Vance cannot denied for wanted children which besides, he haven't take relationship when he was still a member of the White Phoenix. This because of he knew Jing and Yasha were item after all._

 _"Alright! I'm-"_

 _He couldn't finished his sentence, and suddenly instantly speed up the tempo got giving her more pleasure being rough, as he reached beneath her to grope her bust, cauing to moan in even more and more please, then lean in to claim her lips as he almost reached his limits, while moving his hips._

 _*Spurt!*_

 _Ashe moans louder while kissing, feeling his load released into her womb, feeling ecstasy for how much she wanted to get love and pleasure._

 _Once Vance emptied his load, and Ashe collapse into the bed, while the latter lay on her back._

 _"That was…wow." Ashe muttered, as she turn her head at Vance's face, and cooed. "…More please."_

 **(Short Lemon Scene - Ended)**

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Well, there you go folks, it been weeks that Vance and Ashe were dating for some time, after all, they get to know each other, when he was a kid, back to his old world, his origin is Japanese-American, when Vance was being under tutelage of Oboro Clan, the most skillful ninja which the fact that develop his own move base from skill able to turn invisibility. Hailed as Ninja of justice, they fought against conflicts and the evils that exploited them.

Which the fact that so many times for how many Ashe had gotten from Vance ALL night, after all, Vance got what he deserves for having love, after all, after saving Prairie, which she insisted to call her Sunny. So, a grand reward for saving her adopted sister, Ashe and Vance were official after al, so she decide to go with him for his journey and move-in to her new home.

Next is, until the Heaven Federation sending the fleet and additional soldiers to create an outpost and protection for Dragon Atoll for sudden White Fang attack will do again.

"So, how are you doing?" Ashe asked, cooed.

"I'm doing great, I did met up with my friends for some time, after all, we did improve Sasuke's strength." Vance replied.

"Oh…" The blond cat faunus understandable, as she gaze at Sasuke. "I heard you have a trail that the people in this town talk about it."

"Yeah, I was ready for anything for obtain what this village had stored." Sasuke replied. "So, what about you?"

"I'm doing fine, since me and Prairie were move-in to Pronterra, I'd heard its not a rumored Kingdom, but also a space colony that neither each kingdom on this planet having their own space program, so that the White Fang won't find us there." Ashe replied.

"That's good to hear, I hope that you two have a good time for her new life."

"Yeah, Vance told me it that People come to Pronterra along with any colonies to start new lives, some do that to stay away from their old lives, and some come here to escape their problems." Ashe explained.

"That's why we're hoping for." Exel confirmed the blonde cat faunus' statement.

"Hey, I'd heard of that? It was safe haven, right?" Tennessee asked, mentioned that rumored.

"Yes, Saisin, Vance, and I were from Pronterra. Along with Jing, and rest, we have been doing our business for some time, when I was recruiting into the Order. After, like No. XV (15) for example…" Exel replied, Sasuke nod his head for referred to Arashi/C. Naruto/Kurosaki.

Exel continued. "Doing his job for training Sasuke and the others, after all, well, most of our members were taking separate ways for each squad to be send to where they go? Well, until there is a strange signature came from this planet on Shell Town, until we found a…'replacement' for the current."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow suspicious about what he meant 'replacement'. He wanted to ask who the replacement is. Which the best is its mind his own business for what who he is.

"Anyway…" Vance interjected to change the subject. "I'd informed from Elder Fallstone about the trials you're about to face."

"Hn…" Sasuke nod his head, a bit confirmed it. "I guess that I'm are MORE ready than I ever face any tough foes such as the Six Savages."

"Yeah, Exel told me about your actions. I have report from our spies about they were completely furious about now? Seems the White Fang will be gunning for you and any of us one of these days." Vance stated.

"I'm assuming that they wanted any of us dead such as neither Naruto nor Gaara." Sasuke said.

"Yup, seems that you guys been watch, and they don't know about the rest of your skill set." Vance stated.

"Hn. Good point." Sasuke said agreed. "The best is to keep our guard for possible for if any spies within the ranks."

"Yup, the best is to prepare for your training for tonight, and then, earn your break." Vance instructed. "I will ask Saisin for your training…after all, facing someone with a greatsword of his, if you insist."

"I guess facing the toughest and the general among the Order, right?" Sasuke stated.

"Yes, after all, he is THE Tank of the Order." Exel pronounced.

Sasuke nod for understandable for facing Saisin, which he always wanted to spar with him.

"And Sasuke…? Adjust your attire, I mean you had an exo-suit, conceal it with a cloak of yours that you have." He added, suggested.

 **==Scene Change, Later, Nighttime==**

*CLASH!-CHING!-CLANK!-SWISH-CHING!-CHING!-SWOSH!-BOOM!*

A huge blade slam into the ground causes a huge explosion, which until seeing Sasuke had jumped back avoid a downward slash of Saisin's attack, which the latter had uses Masamune form of Kusanagi.

Sasuke formed his stance of defensive, and then charges in high-speed.

*CLASH!*

A huge shockwave when Sasuke downward vertical slash that slams his blade into the flat-side of his sword, never thought that odachi of his is powerful that able to strike's Saisin's sword, which dubbed as Grand Blade.

As for Sasuke's adjusting his attire; he still had wore his blue-dark gray Exo-suit and his black cloak his, underneath.

After all, just as Exel suggestion, which of course that he was prepared for anything such as the Six Savages, and then when comes for facing toughest enemies which he will carried the syringe for negated the NANO enhancement within their bodies.

Now, afterwards, it is nighttime, Sasuke had ready for anything for tomorrow, which for he will have a good night sleep, afterwards.

Which because of the fact that Sasuke needed to spar with a tank-type foes that be ensure that he will be ready as he will know it like Rhino Shield himself, after all, if possible that each of the remains of the Six Savages had secret of their semblances.

Within minutes later, as they part ways from the distance, and until Vance interjected.

"Alright, that's enough for today, now Sasuke had deserve a break for tomorrow, and I hope that you can give a message your message to Vale to see anyone such as your friends were doing."

"Hn, I will keep that in mind for tomorrow." Sasuke replied.

"That was outstanding, Sasuke. Never thought facing an opponent such myself wield a greatsword." Saisin said amazement.

"I'd been met someone wielded Zanbatou-type weapon." Sasuke replied, mentioned Zabuza wielded the Executioner's blade, before Naruto as the new wielder.

Saisin nod his head for understandable for Sasuke did face his tough opponents before.

"It is honor to meeting you, Sasuke Uchiha." The Great-sword wielding Crusader said regarding to the Uchiha, being sense of honor and pride.

"Same here." Sasuke replied.

 **==Time Skipped, With Sasuke==**

Sasuke return to his hotel room, after he is been away for so long that he had faced tough battles.

Once he is discarded his weapons and pouches and lay down into his bed, which feeling exhausted for his latest training, sparring with Saisin, the operative No. II (2), never thought that facing a second powerful member of the order.

Sasuke turn around, and then raised his bionic arm of his, which until took out three shurikens between his fingers, and then withdraw them back, and had his arms crossed behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"One of these days…I hope that I am worthy…" He muttered.

Sasuke's eyes closed and drifted into slumber…

 **==Next Morning, Day 30==**

The townspeople gathered around the Town's Keep (from Battle Realms; Dragon), they're waiting for Sasuke to be arrived. After all, which because they had completely excited and eager for the Uchiha Avenger for gain worthy to wield neither two swords of crimson fire and frozen ice, after all, if he was really being a chosen wielder neither each swords, unlike Shinja wanted two of them in each of his swords.

Until the crowd break apart letting Sasuke go through, escorted by Vance and Exel, because they're only two people who coming here to the Elder's house which because they did save the Dragon Atoll.

Once Sasuke made it to the Keep, as Mick Fallstone spoke up.

"Come, follow me."

As Mick steps inside the house, followed by Sasuke, which leaving Exel and Vance because of only a single chosen warrior who took the possession of the two soul weapons…

 **==At the Distance of Dragon Atoll==**

A view of a binoculars that which everyone on the settlement unknown to them about they been watched.

"So…it seems its time." Shinja muttered, as he lower his binoculars, and lets out a chuckled, evilly. "I'll be waiting…"

 **==Dragon Atoll, Inside the Keep==**

Mick and Sasuke enters the Keep, they're on the hall, its huge space for sparring or special occasions such as ceremony, which they're heading to the top floor, for something important.

"Sasuke…" Mick spoke up, broke the silence.

"Hm?" Sasuke respond.

"Shall we make tea, before going to your trial?"

 **==At the Tea Room, Second Floor==**

Sasuke cannot argue or refuse, but the best of what he needed to make tea for Mick, and if possible for wanted tea as well, which it is insisted. Which it was completely silently among the room, which it NEEDED to remain silent while perform a ceremony.

Before that, Sasuke places his weapons and pouches on beside the entrance, which it was necessary for bringing weapons in, while he lock his arm's armament set, which without cause armed himself with shurikens or retractable blade.

As the ravenette Uchiha did learned how to make tea, which because it was a tea ceremony, like his mother Mikoto does when making tea for guest. Before proceed, Mick was sitting on the edge of the guest mat, while Sasuke will be sitting on the host mat.

On the center of the tea room was a hearth mat, and had hearth that filled with charcoal to heat the kettle.

The placement of tatami in tea room differs slightly from the normal placement in regular rooms that Sasuke knew along with the others, and may also vary by season. It is customary to avoid stepping on this centre mat whenever possible, as well as to avoid placing the hands palm-down on it, as it functions as a kind of table: tea utensils are placed on it for viewing, and prepared bowls of tea are placed on it for serving to the guests. To avoid stepping on it people may walk around it on the other mats, or shuffle on the hands and knees.

Once it began, Sasuke went to the set of tea making on the host mat, as he sits to knell down, calm and silently with his eyes closed. He pick up a hishaku (bamboo ladle) on both hands, and turn it forward, then gently place it onto the side of the Kama & Furo (Kettle & Braizer).

And then Sasuke bow formally, and continued by grabbing the chashaku (tea scoop), a single piece of bamboo, and move into the center of the between the pattern of the tatami floor, and then pick up the chasen (tea whisk) on the line on the center.

Then Sasuke took out chakin, a small rectangular red linen or hemp cloth, then flex it wide, then fold it, without fail, and then pick up a tea bowl, and wipe it on the center, and place it besides the kensui, without any of his fingers hit it accidently.

Then place up the scoop, and wipe it, then place it on the center of the Tea Bowl. And then Sasuke pick up the ladle, and opens the lid of the kettle, then turn it on the side, and then stir the hot water and scoop up some of the hot water.

Once Sasuke scoop some of the hot water, and then gently pour it, then gently place the ladle on the center turn upside-down, and then pick up the whisk to stir it, and then place it back, and empties the hot water on the tea bowl into the kensui, when its used to wash the tea bowl.

As Sasuke is done wash the tea bowl, and then next is pick up the Natsume/Charie (Tea cabby), a small lidded container in which the powdered tea is placed for used in the tea-making procedure, and place it besides it, then pick up the scoop, and places 2 scoops of tea powder, and tap it twice for remove the rest.

Sasuke gently pick the ladle, and scoop up the hot water again, and pour it into the tea bowl, and pick up the whisk again and mix it slowly, once the tea is finished, and now its serve.

Once Sasuke is done in seconds, and pleasant a bowl of tea to Mick, perfectly, then place it into the guest mat. **(2)**

A few seconds later of silence and Mick pick up the bowl into his hands, and drinks it, calmly; and turns to Sasuke.

"This is terrible."

Sasuke tensed about a sudden statement of Elder Fallstone, which sounded serious.

"Really?" Sasuke respond, for the results was failure.

"Yes, Sasuke, it was, terrible. This tea is all the necessary of all the ingredients." Mick explained. "But lack of the last of most the important one…"

Before Sasuke's eyes widen for what Mick was referred for his failure.

"…Balance." He finished, before continues. "I see you why the Path of neither the sword of fire and ice will choose you to be the true warrior to wield it. Vent and Aile did made balance for being the greatest of huntsman twin in history. Which of course, your mind is clouded by vengeance for wanted to avenge someone who kill your precious ones you referred to…your family was killed by your older brother."

"How…" Sasuke was about asks, not forcefully demanded, about how did he knew his past. "Oh, right, you have a semblance to see my memories."

Mick nods his head, and stated. "Yes, this is why you wanted to be a true warrior to wield neither those soul weapons."

"But…this isn't the path? I don't understand!" Sasuke exclaims, unsure about what Mick was telling to do. "You must show me the way? Why making tea!"

"Because your hands tells me that you have darkness clouded within you. So, I cannot. It is not for 'me' to show me 'your' path." Mick replied.

Sasuke eyes widen about that he still had the influence of 'Curse of Hatred', which because during his time about how the darkness still within him that manipulates him, it was all because of Zetsu ruined everything.

 **"That's fortune cookie nonsense!"**

Sasuke's eyes widen turn his head to see his mirror-image of himself, looks like when before once he had curse seal from Orochimaru, but this one is evil and also the reason of the past several of years for became dark and brood.

Seeing himself that if possible that he had small fragments of the Curse Seal after Naruto remove the rest, turns out that it will revived for any moment when the influence of the curse will be taken over. That his dark-side version of himself, his appearance like himself covered the marks of the curse seal, sharingan actives.

 **"He knows where that power is, he just won't tell you. Even you're just sitting around drinking tea!"**

"Please, you must tell me." Sasuke begged, turns out that he realized that his dark influence of the curse had manipulate him and his Uchiha Clan before Zetsu did manipulate the ninja history.

Mick looked at Sasuke with natural expression, and replied. "That is something you must earn."

 **"EARN!?"** The Dark-Sasuke yelled furiously. **"After everything we've come all this way, everything WE'VE BEEN THROUGH? The death, the loss, THE SUFFERING!"**

The Dark Sasuke went in front of Mick, and exclaims angrily. **"WHO ARE YOU TO DENY US WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS FOR REVENGE! WE NEEDED THAT POWER!"**

As the dark-persona was about smack him, and suddenly Sasuke's hand stops him from interrogating, interjected.

"Enough!"

The dark-persona's eye looked at Sasuke, being startled, before went to him, confronted face-to-face.

"We may wanted to kill our brother Itachi for avenge our clan, because of you, you hold me back for years." Sasuke said disappointed to his dark-persona, until his older counterpart that the hatred blinds him for attempt to kill Itachi to begin with.

Since his dark-persona of himself within him was the reason why he was became cold and distant to everyone, and being arrogant and antagonist. His dark-persona is the reason for led himself to the darkness.

 **"I KEPT US ALIVE!"** The dark-persona exclaims claiming, as he lean the side of his head with his hand and whispered at him. **"He's the one knows where the power is!"**

 **"HE KNOWS WHERE IT IS! WE SHOULDN'T MAKE US ELITE!"**

"No." Sasuke replied, countered. "I've let you consume me for far too long! You have forgotten about I am a Huntsman of Beacon. Naruto told me about that hatred wasn't the answer for bringing my family back, and bring Itachi to justice."

The dark-persona looked frustrated, and annoyance for Sasuke's statement.

 **"You're in my way!"**

*SMASH!*

The dark-persona backhanded Sasuke into the side, and crush the sliding doors, then yells at him scold, claiming regarding Naruto's words.

 **"AND DON'T COMPARE TO THAT CLANLESS DOPE! That power of his should been ours to kill Itachi, along with the Yang-Power of the Six Path, while you have the Yin-Power! That power of the nine-tails should been our pet like Madara Uchiha does! The village of hidden leaf was responsible for our clan's extinction! THAT BLONDE IDIOT IS NOTHING TO US!"**

Until then Sasuke stood up, looked completely upset and disappointed at his dark persona with his eyes furrowed for the dark-persona's statement.

"You. You are the one who has kept the past hidden. And you're the one turn our clan into dishonored, corrupted, insane, and fall to the hatred to the Will of Fire." Sasuke replied countered his dark-side, calmly controls his anger, which if he will needed to banish that curse eternity.

"Pushing many people aside away to only focus on vengeance? Seeing people inferior to us that after our clan's massacre that we were untrustworthy because of my father and his clan will attempt to coup d'état Hidden Leaf."

Seeing through his dark-persona's eyes with rage and hatred, as Sasuke continues said to his dark-persona.

"Your anger. Your frustration. And don't even talk Naruto that way for us being jealous of the power of the Nine-tails he possessed. He is brother to me, like Asura and Indra. And also he is the most respectful friend I had that pull me out into the darkness. Because of him, I am now a change new person for leave my past behind and keep moving forward to the future."

 **"YOU. ARE. A. FOOL!"** The dark-persona yells at Sasuke, furious and anger. **"If you have killed anyone in that village, joining the White Fang to find Itachi for us, and we would make ourselves a god! YOU ARE A FOOL FOR TO HELPING THOSE WEAKLINGS!"**

Sasuke's eyes closed, and reply to his dark-persona, declared.

"You have blinded us, but now I can see."

Sasuke opens them and lets out a flash of light that engulfs his dark-persona, causes the latter horrified for such bright light.

 **"YOU NEED MEEEEE!"** His dark-persona begs his other to, which now he was vanished.

Now finally that Sasuke had finally needed to vanquished his dark-persona and remove the curse of hatred is now gone forever.

"Now. You are balanced." Mick declared, seeing the curse of hatred within Sasuke's eyes is now purified.

With a flash, and suddenly Sasuke eyes snaps open, as he looked around that back to tea room, and notice the sliding door that his dark-persona knocked over is wasn't damage to begin with.

Until he heard a tap causes look over to see the bowl of tea, as he turn to see Mick with a smile, proudly.

"You manage to vanquish the darkness within you for good." He said to Sasuke, causes the latter smile for how he is no longer having the influence of the Curse of Hatred, had finally lifted.

"Drink your tea, young man…so let's move forward to the next floor."

Sasuke smiles for offered, and pick the bowl with his hands, and replied formally.

"I appreciated the tea."

So with that, Sasuke took a sip of his tea, calmly…

 **==Meanwhile==**

After Sasuke had finally purified his dark-side and curse for that the Uchiha Clan will be restore its former glory, and if possible for he is planning to revive it, if possible he wanted to, all which he will coming accordingly. And had his weapons retrieve for proceed to the next trail.

Along with finished his tea to drink, as Sasuke and Mick walking on the staircase to heading to the third floor, until broke the silence.

"So…that was the first step for being a true warrior, is vanquish the darkness, right?"

"Yes, that's why Shinja had darkness clouded his mind and body, that's why he had killed so many innocents for his 30 day travel, which because it was his fail test. This is why he wasn't worthy to wield such power." Mick replied, explanation about Shinja's trail.

"So…only those to be on a light-side, nor balance my spirit, until I manage to overcome the darkness clouded my mind and spirit, is to purified it, until because who endured the past." Sasuke stated.

"Yes, and I am assuming that you're looking for your brother, am I correct?" Mick stated.

"Yes, this is why I'm looking for him. After that, I will be meeting up my friends at Haven on Mistral." Sasuke replied.

"My, it was long way to go taken by boat." Mick said looked surprised about what Sasuke was going.

"Hn. That's how it is, I needed to train stronger, so that will continue my way." He replied.

Once they arrives the third floor, and then proceed to entering a new room for Sasuke's next test…

 **==Dragon Atoll Keep, Entrance of the Next Trail==**

Once Sasuke and Mick arrives the entrance of the room for the next trail, as until then it was completely normal for the Uchiha Avenger to give a chills for what inside that room.

"Sasuke…" Mick called out, getting his attention. "You better go inside…after all; it's your next trial. Inside this room, there is a scroll had something you need for your next trail."

Sasuke looked at the elder wasn't sure that what's beyond the door, which he was a bit hesitate for proceed, which of course, he needed to gain worthy to wield neither of those soul swords. That sound serious for what Mick was talking about.

"What's in there?" Sasuke asked.

"Only take with you. Only your weapons."

And so, without stay idle, and then Sasuke opens the sliding door, which it was pitch black inside.

"And you better…"

Causes Sasuke startles turns to Mick for spoke up again.

"Not need them. Include your eyes."

Sasuke a bit nervous, and so he steps inside, and close the sliding door behind, letting lights illuminate the entrance.

 **==Enter the Dark Room==**

Sasuke enters the room filled with darkness, which there some lights illuminate the room, just only small windows that is a bit enough for able to see through it.

Which he will pass it without his Sharingan to active, which it was unfair to pass the test…

Once Sasuke was on the middle of the room, and then quickly drawn Kusanagi, before suddenly someone stepped out into the darkness, which happens to see black cloaked ANBU and his mask that causes him to recognized that mask was Itachi.

As the masked Itachi drawn his ninjato and then charged in towards to Sasuke, while he was on defensive stance.

*Clash!*

Sasuke block his strike, as the masked Itachi swing his sword into downward vertical.

*Ching!*

Another strike is blocked on the side, both blades grained each other, then Sasuke pushed the blade aside, and then…

*Swish!*

Sasuke manage to bisected the masked Itachi's neck, which his head was flew into the air before landed onto the floor before his body drop forward with a thud, once his head is on the floor, and then the mask is crack and the hair changes color which him without seeing fear and anguished of seeing who's behind that mask.

Seeing the face of Sakura, eyes lifeless and hair itself reverts into pink due to the illusion is created.

"Calm down, Sasuke. It was just an illusion, don't let that illusion fools you for messing your head." Sasuke muttered said to himself; getting hold himself for which he knew that Sakura was at Vale to begin with.

 **==With Mick, at the Entrance==**

Mick was staring at the sliding door that Sasuke enters, which of course that the second phase of Sasuke's trail begin, which of course that challenge that will de difficult for him to pass.

"I'm sure that Sasuke will be finished his task…" Mick muttered.

 **==Scene Change==**

Shinja had lead his army of White Fang ready to attack, after what happen to Ford that causes Deacon furious about his second-in-command KIA, which he wanted get avenged. So, its best to attack Dragon Atoll again, which until the spies report about Ashe and her sister Prairie left to Pronterra, which they tried to follow the ship where it was, but it vanish without a trace.

So far, they'll prepared to attack once all the forces is ready and now armed with Paladins, until then…their signal to attack was waiting for Sasuke Uchiha obtain the sword(s)…

 **==Back to Dragon Atoll Keep, Third Floor==**

Mick was waiting for Sasuke is ready to step out, which he will overcome to pass the test, patiently to see if Sasuke is accomplished. This of course after he overcome his hatred and purified the darkness within him, which this room itself was filled with dark enemies that Sasuke had faced in the past.

*Sliding Door Opens*

The elder startles looked over to see Sasuke in a exhausted state, which he must've been hours, which turns out by judging the condition he was having, turns out he did pass.

"Well…?" Mick asked which unsure that Sasuke accomplished.

Sasuke's head rose up, faced at Mick, and took out a rolled scroll into his hands.

"I did it…" The Uchiha replied, panting. "I manage to overcome some foes that they looked like my friends and foes…and think that a simple illusion scares me!"

Mick smiled proudly once more, as he approaches him, and activates his semblance to see what's inside, within minutes later, and then steps back, and declared.

"The last phase of the trial is the fourth and final floor, before you need some rest." Mick suggested.

Sasuke nod his head twice for needed some rest, which of course that he did manage to pass the second phase of the trail.

 **==With Shinja==**

The White Fang under Shinja and Deacon were setting camps on far distance without the presence of the soldiers of the Heaven Federation had scouts and snipers on long distance, which they had long-range sensors for be sure they cannot pick up any trail, which the best is waiting for opportunity to strike.

Which of course, that sending Vitken for the progresses about Sasuke will coming out on the keep for obtains the power what he wanted? Which Shinja was been defy for being unworthy to wield the soul weapons of fire and ice, even his pride and arrogant, which Elder Fallstone defies him for because of his first trail in 30 days.

If Sasuke Uchiha would had joined them a month ago, when saving Dragon Atoll during that day about how he killed Deacon's raiding group that crippled his numbers, not to mention the Paladins that they had gotten so far.

Once Vetkin reported about Sasuke had passed the trail and obtain it, and now that its time to strike…

 **==Back to Dragon Atoll, Keep, Fourth Floor==**

After Sasuke had recovered from the trial that what he had entered in the third floor, which turns out that when he was facing something…darker…which he manage to defeat it, which of course that he did accomplished it, and proceed to the final floor that he will be facing.

Once he and Mick arrives, which they were facing a large door that it was where his final trail was…

"Sasuke… This is it. This is your final trial, as much as you did come all this way for being worthy to wield the power of fire and ice. And before that…you must what you had to do is…" Mick began to announce.

Sasuke was confident for ready for his final trail, which it's possible for waiting for his moment for his new power on his arsenal.

"…There is no turning back." Mick finished.

Sasuke nod his head for understand for his statement, which Mick now steps forward, and grab both hands, and then opens wide, as he steps inside first, as the ravenette uchiha followed him behind.

 **==Dragon Atoll Keep, Enter Fire and Ice Room Interior==**

Sasuke and Mick enters the chamber, causes the black-haired claimed ninja-huntsman were fascinated about the decoration of the room's interior.

It was filled with multiple dragons and shrines, due the fact of the culture of the ninja world that Sasuke had truly amazed for this world had different types of cultures. And lastly was a giant golden statue of a samurai, which there is two altars, which the room itself illuminated with red and blue flames that shines the light around the room.

The altars contain souls of blood red fire and deep blue ice, which Sasuke had guessed that was the soul weapons.

"Was that…?"

"Yes…" Mick replied, confirmed about those souls. "That's where your final trial was…"

"So…how am I supposed to do?" Sasuke questioned.

"First got to the center of the floor, in front of the statue, sat down and meditate, so that you will see what you're going to do…" Mick replied, instructed.

Sasuke was wondered why, being perplex, what was has had to do with those souls on the altars', which wondered what is going to do, he did come all the way to achieve his trails, which he will do as he was instructed.

Until then, Sasuke unstrapped Chidori Cutter onto his back, and give it to Mick, and said. "Can you hold it for me, once what you instructed me for what to do? I had a feeling something will be coming, alright?"

Mick nods his head, and takes his sword, and replied. "I've been a huntsman for years, this old goat still fights."

"And also, try not to cut yourself, 'old man'." He added, jokily and sarcasm; causes Mick chuckled for his sarcasm.

Sasuke smiled at the elder, which reminded like the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi being a war veteran, after all, he was a great man and made a noble sacrifice to save the Hidden Leaf, which before becomes the shadow of its former glory.

Now, as Sasuke walked into the center of the room, and once he is in the center, and sat down into his knees, and then close his eyes and clear his mind, and suddenly, being dragged into the next world…

 **==At Unknown World==**

Sasuke's eyes open, slowly, and then survey is surroundings, it was filled with lush green and calm grass, felt a breeze of how the wind is so calm, as he stood up into his feet, and notice his Kusanagi sword strapped on his hip, which of course that he needed his new swords' form that if possible to use.

As Sasuke walked forward to his destination within minutes of walking, and notice some stepping stone bridge on the lake that he had arrived, on his mind in thoughts, which he guessed that it was intense trials; both physical and spiritual, in order to earned the power of neither fire or ice soul.

Sasuke jumped into stone, after stone, and then reaches to the end, which reveals to be a wooden raft, along with a long paddle. Which he looked over the distance for seeing how far he can go, and so without hesitated to get onboard and took the paddle and sail towards the sun.

"I would guess that was the spiritual realm…" Sasuke muttered to himself about this world itself is spiritual. "…Maybe this is where I can travel to search for what I was obtaining for…to be worthy"

Once Sasuke sail within the distance, until the sun itself approaches him that engulfs with a flash of light…

Unknown to Sasuke, he had neglected that he had a stone on his pouch that suddenly glowing a white light…

 **==Back to Reality==**

Mick was staring at Sasuke while in meditate, spending minutes while he was remain still, which until he heard a faint footsteps, which being old, which turns to see one of the monks who protected the Keep from enemies who unable get their hands on the souls of fire and ice.

"What is it?" The veteran huntsman asked the monk, whispered.

"Shinja's men are coming."

Causes his eyes widen for Shinja had come back for the soul weapons, turns out that since the soldiers of the Heaven Federation had long range radar, and turns out that they send scouts about there is encampment which its not far from there.

"Tell everyone, including Mr. Vance; tell him to get your forces for Shinja is strikes again." Mick ordered, seriously. "And tell your brothers to defend this room."

"Yes, Elder!" The monk responds his command.

 **==Outside of Dragon Atoll==**

A watchtower which reinforced with metallic plating for burning arrows, as an archer had his telescope to taking a bird's view for any Grimm or White Fang will attack, and until he caught something his eyes and zoom in closer causes his eyes widen, turns out that they're coming.

Seeing an army of White Fang along with WF Paladins, making him panic.

"T-T-THE WHITE FANG! THE WHITE FANG ARE COMING!"

Causes the citizens of the settlement gone panic as they're heading to the shelters, while the Dragon Atoll's Militia had prepared to fight, while the soldiers of Light were also prepared for combat.

 **==Back to Sasuke, at Spiritual Realm==**

Sasuke was sail into the river endlessly for his journey, which of course that he did most of the time until he was started to get tired until he arrives his destination.

The area itself changed into night, as Sasuke resting on the raft while holding the paddle over his shoulder, seeing his eyes closed, and suddenly opens up when arriving of a clouds, causes him to flinched and then stood up into the raft, and until the clouds started to rumbling with thundering sounds, which several times of flashing.

And then the area is changed into a magnificent lake, Sasuke couldn't felt about how it was amazed it was, and so that he keeps rolls his raft towards to his next destination, once he's arrive the shore, which causes his head looked up causes his mouth agape for what he had seen.

A mountain with longest stair road that formed into a spiral for taking a long time to climb up to the top, and now, Sasuke disembark the raft, and then prepared to climbs up, which it takes about a day or two to get there…

 **==Back to the Realm, at Dragon Atoll==**

The soldiers were loaded their guns and swords to prepare to defend the settlement, once they loaded in full mags, along with the Dragon Atoll's Militia armed with swords and spears, while archers on top of the wall were prepared to shoot with rain, along with LMGs, Grenade Launchers, HMGs and explosives for the mechs.

The numbers of Dragon Atoll's Militia were 300, while the soldiers of Heaven Federation gotten the same numbers were also 300, which there are troopers on each class: assaults, medics, snipers, gunners, and special forces, marines, snipers, and mechs such as titans, vultures, and etc.

And also until they had the titan mechs prepared to assault to destroyed the Paladins, even their superior firepower and shielding which unable to penetrate, not to mention their mobility of theirs, which because the pilots were about to disembark and letting the AIs takeover the part.

And now, they were ready to attack, before the White Fang does, until seeing them marching towards to the official warzone between Heaven-Dragon allied forces and White Fang.

On the white fang side, they had riot shields for bullets and arrows protection, turns out that since Heaven Federation soldiers had 4mm sabot rounds and armored piercing rounds that can penetrate along with Arah's armor piercing arrows of hers that able to penetrate them.

Once the White Fang had stops marching, waiting for give an order to charge within silence in seconds…

Now the Dragon Atoll's Militia raised their arms up lets out a battle cry, while the soldiers of Heaven Federation aim their rifles at the army, while the half arm with machetes and laser swords.

*BANG!*

And a pistol raised up into the air, and fires a round that signals the White Fang to made a loud battle cry, which reveals to be Deacon with his personal pistol, lets out a battle cry as well, along with their army in following suit.

"…DOWN WITH THE HUMAN OPPRESSORS!" He hollered.

While the Dragon Atoll Militias were ready to charge, while the Heaven Soldiers readied their weapons.

Now, the White Fang insurgents charges at the settlement while they're heavy defensive position, while the Dragon Atoll Militia charges in as well, while the soldiers of Heaven Federation were waiting for White Fang extremists within range.

Now, as for the Militia of Dragon Atoll first to charged in towards to the White Fang to make a collision, while the Dragon Atoll's samurais had prepared to made a collision as well, followed by the Titans, which until they're about to fire their weapons, as the WF Paladins as well.

Once they made a collision, and now that they fight within the warzone, which exchanging blows and several of them died from the fight, along with fires an arrow at any of them, and until a rain of arrows fall from the sky that being launched by Arah and her archers, while the Heaven Federation soldiers were prepared to standby for prepared to fire.

And now…until there is Vance, Saisin, and Exel among the army that lead the Militia and the Heaven Federation soldiers, as until they looked each other by eye contract that signals the soldiers to engage.

Saisin places his index and middle finger into the side of his neck, and called out. "This is General Saisin, all units…prepared to engage."

 _ ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATA!***_

 _ ***BANG! BANG! BANG BANG!***_

That was when they opened fire, and those White Fang armed with guns had opened fire as well. That one open area had what had thought was an warzone, which covered with trees were been destroyed and burned. Bodies of Faunus were already piling up while Heaven Federation forces had sustained no casualties whatsoever and assisting the Militias. They knew exactly what to do and how to counter attacks.

Until the titans battled them by disarmed their weapons, and even the Paladins didn't had stand a chance because of how they were fast which able to avoid the strike, which the Atlesian Paladin-290 was the new production on Atlas Military, but also being a prototype-stage.

Vance slash his ninjato at the White Fang member, which he was fast unable to get apprehended which how that was strong he was, and then tossing several of kunai-shuriken that stuns them, and then slashes them all, and then ran towards them, until they're bisecting them.

Once the Stealth Ninja stopped his tracks and sense someone that came from the settlement, and turns his head at the direction where Sasuke was still under his trail.

"It was…a distraction!" He said to himself, realization. "Damn!"

As he places his fingers into the side of his neck, and called out Exel and Saisin.

"Saisin, Exel, we have a situation…did you sense them?"

 _ **==With Shinja, Vetkin, and Utara==**_

 _Shinja had planned to have Deacon lead his men, along with his, which instructed them to attack Dragon Atoll again, and then distracted the soldiers and the militia for long enough for sneak passed them._

 _So, he had 15 skilled White Fang Ronins and 25 grunts for attempt to raid the Keep where the Soul weapons where._

 _"So…there is a secret tunnel that within sewers…How cleaver." Vetkin stated._

 _"Yes, I knew that we'll will attempt to made an escape and exile right under their noses without the guards notice_ _I'm return." Shinja said._

 _"I'm must impressed Master Shinja. To think that you'll be sure that you got what you wanted." Utara said cooed._

 _"Yes…" Shinja replied, confirmed; as he drawn his dual swords. "…I have return for what is rightfully mine…"_

 _ **==Back to the Warzone==**_

 _Unlikely back in the Ruin City that Sasuke and his co. traveled, which the White Fang didn't receive info about the excavation site where under Shinja's orders and requested, turns out that they had so much firepower, even though that they didn't stand a chance against those soldiers._

 _The White Fang witnessed seeing each of those solder wearing an some sort of exosuit that attached into side of the forearms, whenever notice have riot shields onto the wrist, which its possible attempt to kill one and take it for research and learned about that exo-skeleton, which that wasn't made from Atlas._

 _Until one of the White Fang grunt being dragged by a soldier launched a grappling hook at it, and then break his neck, which seeing one of the grunts get a broken ribs by punched with a hard fist, due to the Exo-suits that they're wearing grants speed, mobility and strength._

 _Which turns out that they don't stand a chance, which turns out that Shinja did give his fate to his men for destroy their enemies, and then gotten what he wanted._

 _As the fight still goes on, the battlefield was silent, as the Dragon Atoll Militias and the White Fang, who were about kill each other at the moment when until their auras will faded, froze in place as they heard a whirling sounds that turns out it was a bullheads that the sound itself wasn't look familiar or new to them._

 _All of sudden, 24 Bullhead-like aircrafts appears up in a blue shimming lights, which turns out that they're using cloaking technology, which appears to be Banshees, zoomed above the warzone, along with a more terrifying…_

 _A large airship which its size is bigger then a Atlesian Airship, which reveals to be a Minotaur-class battlecruiser, and then all Banshees and a single large warship fired missiles and lasers at the White Fangs._

 _The soldiers and the Militias (who seeing them to be come to aid), who were at the barricade cheered._

"YEEHAW! CAVALRY'S ARRIVED BOYS!"

"UUUUURAAAAAHHHH!"

"Let's give these nutjobs, a taste of the SREAMS OF BANSHEES' SPECIAL! AND AN EXTRA MINOTAUR FOR BONUS!"

"URRRAHHHHHH!"

"Swap to Grenade launchers and load more rounds!"

Which turns, among the defenders were demolition unit, which took out automatic grenade launchers and loaded more ammo belt and continue firing, which until launching grenades at them, causes a loud explosion was heard, as the White Fang dispersed with a panic, even the Grimm was caught into the crossfire.

["FIRING!"]

["Rockets away!"]

["Missiles away!"]

["Fire away!"]

["Have some missiles and make it scream, cheeky bastards!"]

Hearing a voices of female nor male pilots of Banshees' announced to fires the missiles.

["Launches laser blast!"] A male voice of the Battlecruiser's command, which declares that the rank of Commodore.

"About time those guys arrived!" Jin exclaims, relief for seeing them around, as he made a radio contact. "About time you guys shows up, which just like Grand Marshal had made that strategy."

["Indeed, sir, which I will be sending Thors for assists."] The commodore respond and informed.

"Hot damn! We got the hammers!"

Until seeing a hatches of the Minotaur-class battlecruisers opens, and seeing two or four dropships carries Thor Siege Walkers, causes the pilots of the AP-290s fear for seeing they had dropped a mech is WAY bigger than a Paladin, turns out that it was massive armor hall that which most of the firepower didn't had enough that takes a hit like a flies unable to doing so.

Once the Thors were landed with a huge thudding sound, and fires a 250mm strike cannons at the White Fang that creates a crater from the explosion, causes the Soldiers and Militias even more cheering for how they gotten bigger, BIGGER guns.

One of them switches their arsenals from anti-ground unit into anti-air units which they had bullheads that they tried to shoot it down, because of javelin missiles of theirs it was completely overwhelmed by their firepower.

Until then a Battlecrusiers drops several of drop pods into the ground, and opens them up to reveals to see more soldiers coming out on the pod, and continue assaulting the White Fang extremists, turns out that the tables were turned, along with siege tanks and goliaths.

Until medics came out as well for tending the samurais' wounds, along with the rest of the militias that had been casualties, and also some of the Heaven Federation Soldiers were also injured by a stab on the stomach before one of them could get his corpse for remove the exo-suit that they're wearing, and even their weapons too.

The White Fang were being overrun by more numbers came from the ship, none of the weapons nor the Paladins, nor the Bullheads tried to get close and shot it down because of the armored plating that had shielding were unable to get through.

Deacon had witnessed his men and Shinja's were losing numbers of the White Fang ranks, which turns out they're been outsmarted by the Heaven Federation like during the Failure Fall of Beacon, there is the fact that, when the enemy forces were overwhelm and conqueror the land, and until reinforcements arrive with a tons of numbers, turns out that they're setting a trap for making an ultimate counterattack and surprise attack.

On Deacon's case, he just needed Shinja's time for getting what he wanted, so that he will be prepared to retreat…

 **==With Shinja and his gang==**

Once Shinja and his companions made it inside, and until being greeted by huntsman monks and ninjas, causes the latter amusing for seeing a trained assassins and close-combat fighters among the ranks of Dragon Atoll, and also there's Tao as well; which he had completely forgotten about the monks and ninjas, which the leader of light and dark among the group.

"You should have not returned for shame and dishonor, Shinja." Tao said to Shinja, disappointed; as he twirls his bo-staff. "You have no further to obtain what you accomplished!"

"Stand aside, Tao! That power should be mine." Shinja replied, as he drawn his katanas, as Vetkin drawn his sais and Utara took out her blades.

"No…I will not." Tao replied.

 **==With Mick Fallstone==**

Mick's eyes snaps open, when the floor itself began to shook due to the explosion that came from the outside, felt the tremble, and felt Shinja's presence that he was on the ground floor, as he turn his head to the door, as he stood up and towards to the swords display of a pair of daitou katanas, sheathed.

Until Elder Fallstone steps out into the double doors and protecting Sasuke while he was on spiritual realm.

 **==With Sasuke, Spiritual Realm==**

Sasuke climbs up into the mountain, without stopping, which until he continuously move forward towards his destination where he was almost to the top. As he gaze at the sun's rays brightly, before his expression turns determined, and also keeping his guard up.

And suddenly felt something or someone standing behind him, and turns around to see a strange animal within the shadows, until stepping out onto the shadow reveals to be a baby ram.

Sasuke eyebrows raised at the animal that startles him, causes him to sighed in relief and need be nice with animals unlikely to cats as well, expect for Tora, Hidden Leaf's Demon Cat, which of course he was sort of being a cat person for fond with cats like when he and his brother Itachi hunting cats for acquires paw-prints of the cats to find.

"Oh, you have startled me. Sorry about that, little one, I thought you're someone else." Sasuke said to the cute ram, nicely; after he relinquished his dark-side for being balance for needed to being worthy as a true warrior.

Seeing the young ram remain stood silently, staring at Sasuke.

"I was supposed to find what I was looking for on the top of the mountain, do you?" Sasuke added, before he looked up into the mountain, as he looked back at the young ram, seeing young ram's head bend on the left, confused. "…and I am here to accomplished my quest for being worthy as a true warrior?"

Seeing that young ram wasn't responds to Sasuke's questions, with his/her head bend aside, confused.

"No? Yes?" He asked to the little animal, as he sighed for didn't respond, who could not blame him for this, and eyes rolled at the top. "I hope that if something or someone is waiting for me on the top."

As Sasuke continue his way to the top, until the ram was accompany him, until there is another young ram passing by, without being his presence, until another joined in, and then, there is a third one also being accompany him towards to the top.

Once Sasuke arrives the top accompany by three little rams, which it is surrounded by tall stone slabs that causes the black-haired Uchiha gotten a sudden interests on that slabs which wasn't sure about this, which it looks important, and notice the face carving the same ram that he was following them.

Sasuke looked over at the same rams that he was following, and then notice one of them moves away, and then stares at him, which the ravenette would had guessed that would means that wants to follow, and so let his instincts follows him where that young ram guided Sasuke where he goes.

Once Sasuke went over the direction, causes his eyes widen to seeing two masked people standing on the center of the open clearing area; consists of their male and female, but they're identical twin, wearing dark and light red gi and red obi for male and the female wore blue and light blue gi as well, with blue obi, and also those two wielded swords that they had:

The male one had a crimson red greatsword with a purplish cross-guard and pommel, and a dark red grip. **(W1)**

And the female had on her hip was a deep blue broadsword with a rapier-style hilt. **(W2)**

And notice their faces was concealed with red and blue dragon masks with black lenses without their eyes identified, and also their hair is brown as well.

"We're expecting you…" The female spoke up, that sounded wise and noble.

"I'd sense the darkness is no longer within you." The male one spoke up, concluded, also had the same expression and tone.

Sasuke was tensed for the red swordsman was referred to his curse's influence since he is no longer within him.

"Yes, the curse had no longer within me…thank to a friend considered a brother." The Uchiha replied.

"Good…now, we'll prepare for you who which any of us will be faced." The female questioned offered.

"Meaning?" Sasuke asked.

"To fight which soul that you wanted to wield… But, I sense a power within that sword you have." The red masked male stated, referred from Sasuke's Kusanagi.

"Is that so…?" Sasuke stated.

"Yes, any of us will be facing who will be wielded that power to be the true warrior." The blue masked female explained.

"May I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

"State your name and speak your question." The male swordsman asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and why would Shinja wanted your power anyway?" He replied questioned.

The twin masked swordsman went silent about Shinja, which Sasuke was curious about that question.

"Very well…if you insist…" The red-masked swordsman replied.

"When Shinja was an infant, being born as a snake faunus…" The female began the story about Shinja.

 **==At Reality, with Shinja==**

Shinja wounded with his poisonous katanas, which he passes climbs up into the stairs, which once he arrives the top floor, which causes the snake faunus smiles amusing for expecting to seeing Elder Mick Fallstone with his pair of daitous which consists of the dust blades were fire and ice unlike to the soul weapons.

"Well, well, it's been a while…father. I had come home."

"Shinja, this is no longer your home, and I am not your father that I had raised you…you know how you have fall, and you haven't been the most promising huntsman on Dragon Atoll." Mick replied to his proclaimed adopted son.

"THOSE ISOLATE FOOLS WHO SO-CALLED 'FRIENDS' ON THIS VILLAGE DISPISE ME! IF I WOULD BE THE STRONGEST HUNTSMAN AND GAIN THAT POWER, I WOULD BE THE ONE LEAD THIS VILLAGE!" Shinja exclaims angry at his 'estrange' adopted father. "THEY USED ME, SOLD ME OUT, AND LEFT ME TO DIE, AS A TOOL FOR DOING THEIR BIDDEING, SO I KILLED THEM IN COLDBLOOD!"

"I know what they do to you in the past…but I would have them expelled their ranks, which their parents were completely disappointed until then regarding this mess." Mick stated.

"If they told fake stories about my well-doing, until the statue had selected me to be the true warrior, while Utara and Vetkin come to me for my journey. As you may know that they're jealous about I was chosen…and I was waiting for the right opportunity to do, and left them to die by the hands of the Grimm." Shinja sneered.

"By told our people about their children died from the Grimm, until I read your mind about your actions…if until you're returning that when your actions when I had declared you to denied the title as the true warrior, but being unworthy to wield the soul weapons of fire and ice." Mick replied.

"That title was meant for me! I been spend my time training to be the best." Shinja countered.

"But yet, you joined the White Fang after I announce you for your actions…" Mick stated. "But…"

Mick quickly drawn his two swords into his hips; which because of his age were still standing that came out of his retirement to fight his only son that he ever raised, and declared before making a stance.

"I've train you for years, Shinja, but I will attempt to stop you for reaching your goal."

"Hmph, we shall see; Old man. And where is your 'true warrior' candidate? Is he in there?" Shinja replied.

 **==With Sasuke, at Spiritual Realm==**

Sasuke couldn't believe about Shinja's origin was when he was infant, when Mick was a mid-age man when before became the elder of Dragon Atoll, but also the most skillful huntsman.

The twins narrating to Sasuke about Shinja: 'Mick found him as a infant, born being a snake faunus, and raised him as his son. And when the boy showed talent in huntsman, so Mick trained him'.

As a child, Shinja showed a natural talent in art of the sword, and it became apparent that a young faunus was nothing short of a prodigy, Mick lovingly trained him, becoming even more convinced that this was a sign that Shinja would being the true warrior foretold of in legend.

Mick did believe in him. He said he was destined for greatness. It was never enough for Shinja, he wanted the swords of crimson fire and deep ice. But, the twins saw darkness in his heart, and so that Mick was being instructed for getting Shinja to balanced for being worthy being a true warrior.

Shinja wasn't looked outrage about the previous Dragon Atoll elder about his most promising heart, without force, and so Mick did get him to be sure that darkness will NOT take over his soul and heart. Until most of the people (namely humans) were ignorant and jealous about how Shinja was being the greatest huntsman in the village.

Until then, give him 30 days of journey once he finished his task, and bring 2 trusted companions which he is being his only friends that he had.

But now, Shinja was being denied the title being the true warrior, left being surprised and disappointing by the previous elder and the predecessors of the soul weapons, once they're time has passed. Until Mick uses his semblance to see what is been doing for weeks that he was been through.

Confuse and outrages, Shinja had his followers, along with some faunus' who side with him, killing everyone who being jeered and humiliated within Dragon Atoll, in his fury before charging back to the Keep to try and take the soul weapons by force.

Otomo was there being witnessed the fight, and seeing Mick was hesitated when he was unwilling to stop Shinja for going after the soul weapons with direct attack. Which he didn't take a strike a lethal blow to the one he still considered his son.

On Sasuke's case, he's just like Naruto and himself combine; being orphan, now adopted, and power-hunger egomaniac which he wanted to become powerful when he was fall within the darkness, which because he was now onto the dark side, which until now that he will be a better huntsman that he always wanted.

Until the previous wielders and the elder had stopped by knocking him and sealed his aura as Mick watched in horror as the huntsman he'd raised and train fell before him.

Until then when Vetkin and Utara saves him and taken Shinja and his weapons, and being exile without being seen again, over the years passed, until the previous elder had retires and passed away and give his title to Mick, being chief of the Dragon Atoll, which until they learned about Shinja being joined the White Fang, and then he will declares himself that he would return when the time has come…

There was nothing else to do but prevent such devastation from happening again, as the new elder of the Dragon Atoll, he had decide to constructed to increases the defenses to the settlement, which until any Grimm activity will come under way.

Which they many watchtowers that are sure that Shinja would return which it was heavily guarded, until then when the White Fang attack the settlement with a massive firepower that they had possess.

And until Sasuke and his companions arrived and save the settlement, and but now, knowing the rest of history… **(3)**

Sasuke was remain silent about the twin's story about Shinja, which for now that everything that he had finally understand that the snake faunus had such hatred and anger when he wanted to be the greatest, and also earn the title as an elite, and also bent on revenge and getting gaining the powers of fire and ice.

"So…that's everything that we told you about Shinja. Mick briefing us about you, being worthy enough as a true warrior when the darkness is no longer clouded your heart and mind." The red-masked male swordsman said to Sasuke regarding the elder of Dragon Atoll came into this realm before them.

"Mick told you two about me?" Sasuke asked, receiving a nod from the twins.

"Indeed, young Sasuke, it is time for you to prepared for your final trial to be worthy to wield the swords of fire and ice." The blue-masked swordswomen stated.

"My sister is right, Sasuke. That's how you are worthy to be wielding neither of Fire and Ice." The red swordsman said agreement. "But for me wielded the Igneas, the Valor Flame Sword."

"And me the wielder of Glaciem, the Frozen Soul Sword." The blue swordswomen concluded.

"For which any of us will be facing for worthy?" The red and blue wielders finished, unison.

"…"

Sasuke went silent for sudden announced of the twin swordsman couldn't decide of how and which he can chose, after all, which notice the sword's design and capabilities:

First is the greatsword, which it has massive damage as the Naruto's Executioner's Blade, and its speed is slow as well, which he had a feeling that fire sword of his were able to melt anything.

And also the rapier of ice, its light, fast, and also wasn't have the same strength as the greatsword, but just made a quick strike which able to deflect attacks, and also a cleaver as well.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and then opens them up, and quickly drawn Kusanagi, and then morphs into Masamune, and formed a defensive stance.

"I choose…both." He declared the answer.

The twins silently surprised for Sasuke's answer, which why both to begin with, it was the first time for wanted two weapons rather than one, which of course spoke up with curiously by the red-masked swordsman.

"May we ask why?"

"I wanted to face you both for your weapons to earn; I maybe wanted to select one, which wielded them in the same time. And I'm hoping that to be sure that Shinja will NEVER get his hands on the soul weapons." Sasuke replied explanation to the twins.

Once again, the twins were amazed Sasuke's determination, and this is why he wanted to face them both in the fight, by facing 2 against 1 for worth of a challenge. Which of course that this is what Sasuke made a course of action for the choice he had made, and as much as he wanted to have both, and notice the sword he took out and transforms into a nodachi sword.

"Very well, Sasuke Uchiha…" The blue-masked swordswomen replied understandable, as he drawn her rapier, suddenly the blade is began to glow blue develop into the blade.

"As you wish." The red-masked swordsman concluded, as he drawn his greatsword into the back, and the blade is engulf with burning flames, whlle made a stance in two handed.

 **(Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core OST – Controlling the Iron Beast (Extended) – Starts)**

Sasuke made his first move by charging at them which of course that he will be what he had to do.

*Clash!*

Sasuke made a first strike, which being blocked by the blue-masked swordswomen with her rapier which causes a huge shockwave that how the force of his second form of Kusanagi.

"First time seeing your sword can turns into something that long in range." She said impressed at Sasuke's sword.

"You don't know the half of it." Sasuke replied, until his eyes rolled onto the side to see the female fencer lunches her rapier at the side.

Until the twins heard the sounds of chirping birds, causes the blue masked fencer side-ways when a blue electrical beam that struck at her, causes the latter turn to see Sasuke raised his free hand that covered with blue lightning.

 _'A lightning semblance?'_ The twins thought unison, until then quickly without being distract, as Sasuke jumped back into the distance, and formed a tiger hand-seal, before reverts his nodachi back into chokutou.

" **Fire-Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " Sasuke exclaims, and launches a large fireball at the red-masked swordsman onto his mouth.

 _'AND fire? He had two semblances!'_ The twins concluded, which they're looked confused about how someone had two semblances rather than one, once the huge fireball was about hit him.

And until the blue-masked fencer, appeared in front of her brother, and then stab her rapier into the ground causes to create a huge wall of ice until the fireball hits hit, causes to create a huge steam.

Sasuke smirked at the self-made steam mist, and until got his opportunity, as he went to the slabs, to conceal their presence.

Once the steam mist had faded, until the twins seeing Sasuke had vanished.

"He must've hid himself on the slabs." He informed to his sister.

"A cleaver used of distraction." She said in comment.

As the twins looked at each other and a slight nod, and then taking part away, and hidden within the slabs. Which everything went silence for the combatants were facing within the shadows.

Sasuke was lending against one of the slabs, and had his suit mimic its color, which of course that he had his exo-suit give him advantage to blend in, which of course that he cannot use his Sharingan for this test, it will be unfair for using his bloodline.

On Sasuke's case, he will decide to use Fangs: the thunderswords, which he will use it for sure. If he wants to use it, which because while he had the Kusanagi is quite enough, after all, gotten two forms of the sword is quite well enough without neither of his Sharingan nor his other jutsu he learned so far.

"I must impress, Sasuke Uchiha." The male voice of the red-masked swordsman exclaims, claimed his skills were amazed. "To think that uses the steam to create a smokescreen for your tactical retreat. And to think that uses stealth for your advantage, and making yourself had time to strike."

Sasuke had keep his senses for neither of the each twin will strike, which until his eyes widen and reacts, as he looked up to see the blue-masked fencer lunches downward towards him, causes he jumped aside to dodge the strike, which until she pierced her rapier that creates a huge crater that the sword had impale it, which never though how power that weapon was which an rapier like Weiss can lunges in downward was new to him, which unlike spears that Xing being a dragoon.

Until seeing the blue-masked feminine vanished, turns out that she must've quickly hid herself onto the slabs, hearing her voice spoke up.

"I must admitted about you have that exosuit that never seen it before was truly amazed and less unfair."

Which turns out that Sasuke figure that they did use their voice to distract him, when the male twin went around to passes his defenses, also being skilled and discipline, and even being keeping his senses when they had break his senses and concentration.

*Clash!*

Sasuke extracts a blade into his elbow of his bionic arm, which the blade is met with a edge of the greatsword.

"And also you have a prosthetic, and most impressed, but its also organic as well." He stated.

*Swish!*

The red-masked swordsman quickly jumped back avoided a swift slash of Sasuke's Kusanagi, and then morphed into Soul Eater, which until dashes towards to the masked swordsman.

*CLASH!-CHING!-CHING!-CLANG!-SHING!-CLANG!*

The red dragon masked swordsman felt the power within that saber sword Sasuke wield that when morphs from the straight-edge sword. Now, both blades grind each other which how overwhelm the strength.

*Clash!*

Sasuke block a slash with his forearm of his arm by the blue-masked fencer, which of course that he is attempt to swing her rapier at him, which seeing how it was uninjured of how this boy was truly being a true warrior candidate.

Sasuke pushes them out, and then took out his Stun Knife: the Snake Bite, which of course that he did have his own personal Stun knife after all. As he blocks every delivering blows a flurry of swings for blocking, parrying, and deflecting.

*Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching! !-Ching!-Ching! !-Ching!-Ching! !-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching!-Ching…!*

As the twins keeps slashing and thrusting at Sasuke, rapidly fast, while blocking and deflecting, and then counters them as well, which of course that which it wasn't hard for facing tough opponents if he will uses his bloodline as a last resort…

 **==Back to the Reality==**

The Dragon-Heaven alliance had continue their violent campaign between two fractions, so many casualties and even destroy mechs of the Paladins, even though that not a single soldier of the Heaven Federation died, even they took the wounded to tanks for further treatment.

Which the fact that the White Fang extremists TRIES to take down a single Thor that it was impossible for facing such a massive war machine. Until most of them fled for almost within bloodbath, which its possible being apprehended.

And then until a pack of Grimm appears when they felt their negative influence into this location, and so that they joining the fray, which until they don't stand a chance against the army of Heaven Federation.

Deacon along with the rest of his armies and Shinja's battalion, while they will give time to fled, but now that their numbers were been overwhelmed, and the White Fang had losing numbers like the last time on Vale.

Deacon had spotted Vance who went on his way back to Dragon Atoll, turns out that he had gotten the feeling that where Shinja and his companions infiltrate the settlement.

"Damn…they know!" He muttered cursed, as he took out a rifle from the fallen grunt, and fires a long at Vance's location.

With Vance was about heading back to Dragon Atoll's entrance gate, and suddenly heard a gunshot that came from behind, and quickly deflects it into the side, and turns around to see Deacon wielding a one of the rifle that the White Fang grunts drop it.

"You are not going further to inferred Shinja's goal." Deacon said sneered.

"What makes you say that? I figure that you and your army were distraction for long enough until it was wipe out, and until the Grimm came by swarming into the warzone." Vance replied.

Deacon was pissed at the statement was true about Shinja's plan was had he and his armies joint to stormed the Dragon Atoll, which distraction for long enough to get his own goal, which of course that among the ranks had saw through their plans, which he was not allowed any human stand his way.

"But…Sasuke can handle it. After all, we trained him." He added.

Causes Deacon's eyes widen about turns out those humans were strong, instead of their 'superiority' trait, but also trained to be powerful than any huntsman like Ozpin himself.

Until they heard the roar of a Boarbatusk, causes them attention seeing three rolling charge towards them, which they decide to cease by taking care of the Grimm first, and resume their fight.

Vance had his ninjato in hand, until two boar-like Grimm heading straight at, and until form a one-hand seal.

" **Ninjutsu: Flame!** "

A burst of flames erupts himself that incendiary the two boarbatusks that neither its armored skin weren't able to protect it from its intense heat, even though that able to burn the belly which its too bad for them that weren't able to doing so.

But now, that the boar-like Grimm is vanished in black smoke, which of course that it was easy to kill them, which such minor ranks.

As Vance turn his attention back to Deacon who was being busy dealing with the last Boarbatusk, and went towards him to executed.

Deacon fires a round at the Boarbatusk's eyes that causes to it fall towards him, which made jumped into the right side, until it collapse, as he stood up, and quickly turns out and fires his pistol at Vance which he was advanced that deflects it, then fires again and deflects it as well, and then knocks his pistol aside, and then cut his head off.

And now the headless corpse of Deacon falls aside onto the ground.

Vance flicks his ninjato into the side, and sheathed into his back, and then opens the portal in front of him, and then steps through to get to Dragon Atoll's Keep.

 **==Dragon Atoll, Keep==**

Vance's portal opens up, until he steps in, and seeing the bodies of the monks were on the ground, as the latter went to the closest to see for a pulse, turns out that they're been poisoned.

"Damn…" He muttered, as he contacted the ship. "This is Vance, we had several casualties…"

As Vance survey the area, and notice neither dead nor unconscious.

"Several of KIA and/or WIA, poisoned, unconscious, and bleeding to death; request medication, now!"

Vance heard the respond on his nano-communication, and suddenly he heard a groaning lead to the source to see Tao was heavily injured, and also alive, remain conscious, as he went to the fallen High monk.

"Hey, stay where you are, don't fall unconscious."

"Shinja…top…floor floor."

Hearing the Tao's words for informed about Shinja and his companions as indeed on the top floor.

"Vance!"

"Hmph!" Vance startles, turns to the entrance to see Exel enters the Keep, accompany by squad of soldiers, along with medics, and also there's Otomo, Kenji, and Arah.

"What happen?" Otomo asked.

"Shinja." Vance replied causes Otomo's eyes widen along with Kenji about Shinja.

"He's after the soul weapons of my father and aunt!" Kenji exclaims.

"Come on, we better get to the top floor, while the rest will handle this." Exel said to Vance, which receives a nod from the stealth ninja, and so as two rushes in to the top floor.

 **==Dragon Atoll Keep, Second Floor==**

They arrived the second floor, which to see Vetkin was standing twirling his pair of sais, which he was standing at the clearing where Sasuke's first trial was, which he blocked the path.

"I am afraid that I will not allow you to pass me." Vetkin stated.

"Go! I'm facing him." Exel announced, receiving a nod from Otomo, Vance, Arah, and Kenji, and also as the three ran towards to the stairs.

As Vetkin was about to intercepts them, and suddenly, deflects Exel's chakrams that hurls at him, which until it returns to the state, and made a stance.

"You're opponent is me!"

 **==Dragon Atoll Keep, Third Floor==**

The group arrives, and greeted by Utara, causes Arah growl at the former geisha in her presence in her eyes.

"Utara…" The female archer sneered, glared at her.

"Arah." The geisha replied smirking.

Arah took out her longbow, and armed with her arrow, until Vance stepped in besides her.

"I will give you some assistance." Vance said to Arah for assistance.

"Very well, she knew about my skills and how she can take on me." She replied.

Otomo and Kenji ran passed Utara, without being bother to stops him, leaving Vance and Arah, against Utara.

"2 against 1, that's unfair." Utara stated, played for wasn't pleased.

 **==Dragon Atoll Keep, Fourth Floor==**

It was completely intense battle between father and son, which Shinja been exile for years and under service of the White Fang, which Mick wasn't to blame for didn't support the decision being the 'true warrior', who like Vent and Aile were true warriors to begin with.

Since Mick wasn't his decision to make because of how the previous elder and twins weren't do as well for being the true warrior. After all, its been years that comes for regarding for being destined, which that made Shinja fall into the darkness because of the other candidates who wanted to be a true warrior as well, turns out that their ignorance and arrogance led to be unworthy as a true warrior.

Until then Shinja had slaughtered them for wasn't the fact that because of their jealously, and until then, they would had not made official being a huntsman/huntress.

Now, until then, which Shinja wanted the powers of the souls of the valor flame and soul ice.

And then that, seeing Mick was weaken after his skills as a veteran for teaching Shinja his ways of the huntsman with dual swords.

Turns out which Shinja surpasses his adopted father being his student, and after all that Mick had regretted for didn't support his children to begin with. Until then because of being a snake faunus that the type of the snake was poisonous was an poisonous-type.

His blades were coated with poison, which it is deadly to harm a grimm, itself. Even most reptilian-type Grimm such as the King Taijitu had resist or immune to poison, so that which because of how deadly they were.

Even though that Mick's aura was saps out because of how that was lethal to use to coat his swords with poison.

Now Mick was on the ground, when he was disarmed at how the poison itself takes effects, which he was lay onto the ground, and then his neck was bit into the inches of the swords crossed by Shinja.

"Give me the key, or I will spare you for your miserable life." Shinja threaten.

Turns out, the door itself can be open with a special key that contains it onto the scroll that somehow was the key to opens it, even though when the door is shut when Sasuke's final trail had began, while the scroll is with him and also the key is on Mick's possession.

"I…will not…let you…have them." Mick replied weaken.

"Oh, so it's your death, now." Shinja said looked disappointed. "Then I will take it by force."

Shinja was about give a quick death, as he was about slit his throat, until…

*Bang!*

*Squelch!*

*Clang!*

Shinja reacts, hearing a gunshot, which deflects a bullet at the side by one of his sword, which turns to the source to see Kenji aim his pistol at him, along with Otomo.

"Well, well, if isn't Otomo and Vent's pathetic son, Kenji." He said amusingly.

Kenji while held his pistol at Shinja, which Otomo notice weakened Mick was being held, and notice the tip of his sword was inch into his neck, turns out that the poison kills him.

"Why doing this, Shinja? For power for your own desire to be yourself as the true warrior!" Otomo exclaims.

"Yes, that's why if those fools such as yourself would denied me being worthy as a true warrior. So I will took possessed two swords on each of my blade will being the most powerful." Shinja replied. "If Sasuke Uchiha would had joined us, then I will kill him and take the power that he had."

Otomo frowning at Shinja who which being a egomaniac and thirst for power, which of course that which he wanted to face Sasuke if possible. Shinja had no idea about how powerful how Sasuke was, turns out that he is still in the spiritual world.

 **==With Sasuke, in Spiritual World==**

*Clash!*

A flash of sparks which cause by both blades collide each other by Sasuke and the red-masked swordsman. Sasuke being pushed back by the red-masked swordsman, while the twin sister wearing blue dragon mask was being conceal which he will not being distracted.

While battling the twins, which Sasuke had decide to beat them without the usage of his Sharingan, Yin-Power of the Six Path, and also Mangekyo's Susanoo, if he will use it for last resort.

Until Sasuke raised his free hand, until the red-masked swordsman was about to dodge, then blue lightning engulfs it and then launched a thousand needles at the direction by using 'Chidori Senbon', which just as Sasuke predicted about the twin of his which she was onto the air prepared to lunge her strike again, until the lightning needles shots straight at her.

With the blue-masked fencer had saw Sasuke's another elemental attack which it was lightning.

 _'Three as well, but what kind of semblance is this?'_ She thought.

Which until if neither of the needle-shape lightning will punctured neither nerves to disables any of them, causes the female fencer disengage her attack and deflects them with a sparks that whenever impacts the blade.

" **Chidori Stream!** "

Sasuke's body is covered with sparks of discharge lightning that surrounds himself and the red-masked swordsman were also caught into the surge, which his body is engulf with static electricity, as until he fall backwards, which turns out that he was knock out.

It was long intense battle between them, which the battlefield itself was surround by destroyed and/or damage slabs, along with burn marks and melted ice, you know why:

First is the red-masked swordsman launches a wave of flames that burns anything in its path. Not to mention that Sasuke stated that this sword of his can burn and melt any heavy armor, and also break defense too.

And the blue-masked female fencer also launches a barrage of ice, then similar as Weiss does which because of her specialty to ice-base attacks, along with other elements of Dust, and also multiple jabs that how fast that rapier does.

Once the feminine fencer landed and saw her twin brother was knocked out. With Sasuke turns around and faces her, and morphs into Masamune from Kusanagi.

After all, which Sasuke uses the longest sword that upon his taste with longsword is an awesome weapon for having Sword of Kusanagi: Indra that can change forms as Naruto's Kuramasaiga does? Because of it because it had the same ability that changes into Explosion which it was blunt weapon, but also creates explosion whenever the blade struck by it, and Silferion is a sonic sword as well.

Naruto didn't show many forms into the pass few days that haven't use it.

"Most impressive for knock out my brother for sure, after all, I must say, you are an interesting boy who being a right candidate being the true warrior." She said.

"I would, if possible for what you had to do." Sasuke replied.

"Hmph, well see…" She replied,

Suddenly her body is surrounded by blue aura, causes Sasuke gotten his guard, which until seeing her jumped into the air, and launches a long blue crescent wave, which it was fast that reacts Sasuke and bisected them, and until seeing the female fencer lunges again, its quick and also knocks Sasuke backwards.

Sasuke somersaulted back-flip onto the ground, recovers from the hit, and form a defensive stance, suddenly, he felt a surge of power surrounds his body, until his Masamune morphs into Soul Eater.

"What is…?" Sasuke was about say, wondering why his sword is changes into Soul Eater by itself, and suddenly receives a memories of someone which because of Indra's soul was implanted into his sword, and somehow learned two new moves for his arsenals, one is shots purple and black fireball(s) with his hands, but also alternate uses of Flames of Amaterasu, and also rushing attacking all directions.

"…I see."

Sasuke cocked his hand backward, and thrust his arm forward, before the female fencer made her defense again, which causes her to startled for didn't expecting for the ravenette shots a black fireball into his palm.

Causes her to create a wall of ice by plunging her rapier into the wall, which hoping the fireball will stops its advance, which until causes her eyes more wider through her mask for seeing the black fireball that melts through, it was impossible for a black fire will extinguished, but it wasn't.

Which until she had decides to pulls out her sword until the fireball melts through and ran towards to the remains of the slabs nearby, once the fireball hits it, noticing that the flames itself continue to burns the slab slowly.

"And a black fire as well." She muttered.

Sasuke survey the area that there weren't slabs to covered her, while her twin brother was knocked out. With a smirked into his air, and decide to uses his new move for Masamune, once quickly swaps his sword into a nodachi again, and then formed a iaijutsu stand, instead of a sheath, but also place his handle which it looked like his sword his sheathed.

Sasuke recalled the match about Jing's match with Penny, which of course that he wanted to learn that too, if he'll asked Vance about that move while under Naruto's apprenticeship.

"Draw Slash…" He whispered.

*SWISH!*

Sasuke unleashes an long arc wave that slashes the remains of the slabs, that turns out that seeing her was on top of her, which she was about to attack again, when the slab is fall towards him, as seeing her jumped into the air dives down towards Sasuke.

Once she was about get struck by the blue masked fencer, and then Sasuke back-flips, once he landed, and pushes himself to rushes towards her until Masamune changes into Soul Eater again, as he move his falchion into the side, and rushes in at her, and until…

*Swish!*

 **(Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core OST – Controlling the Iron Beast (Extended) – Ended)**

Sasuke was appeared behinds the blue masked female swordsman, while his sword is on the rightside, which until she drops into her knees until her rapier was twirls down that land into the ground behind her as well.

Sasuke turns around before his Soul Eater reverts back into his Chokutou, then puts away by twirls it onto the side, and sheathed into his sheath on his hip.

Suddenly, a bright blue glow engulfs the feminine, causes Sasuke react by took out a handful of shurikens on his arm, until someone called out to stop his advances.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you have enough! The fight is over, game over!"

Causes Sasuke's until turn to see the red-masked swordsman regain his conscious, from his Chidori Stream.

"Damn, you give me some sparks on my body to being stunned." He said, as he shakily stood up into the ground, until his sister does the same, while holding her chest that Sasuke had struck, until her aura itself regenerate her wound when the Soul Eater strikes him.

"I agreed brother, but this boy is good." She confirmed, while holding her chest, turn to Sasuke gives him a stern look while wearing her mask and hearing her tone scold. "You young man, shouldn't not being so hard on us."

"Oh…sorry, I guess I went overboard for try out a new move back then." Sasuke said apologized.

The masked twins dust themselves out in synch, fix themselves, until their aura allows to heal them, as the twins and Sasuke went back to the center of the area, until everything surrounds them started to fix itself like it was, that of course that also their weapons too.

"Well…I must amaze that you manage to defeat us…" The blue-masked fencer began.

"Cleaver, but discipline, but also being stronger and most skillful that ever faced that no other candidate to face us in battle." The red-masked swordsman concluded.

"Welled balance between light and darkness." She added.

"Confidence for wellbeing your mind." He added.

"Determination within your aggressive heart." She added.

"And sense of honor and justice." He finished.

"You have prove worthy for earn the power of Soul ice of Glaciem." She declared.

"And earn the power of Valor Flames of Igneas." He added.

"So which any of those weapons will chose? Took out your weapon, and see what each of the soul weapon will choose you, so that any of them will be great help to you for your journey." The twin unison declared Sasuke's decision, as they raise their hands, and souls manifest into their palms.

Sasuke do as he instructed which feeling the Kusanagi had instructed him the same thing to what he wanted to, as he drawn it and raised in front of them.

Suddenly two souls on their palms causes them to looked surprised about seeing two souls flew itself towards Sasuke, and until then they went his Kusanagi, which it swirls itself that began its process to bond the souls within it.

As the crimson red soul infused it when the blade is started to glow and then blue on the same thing, and suddenly, Sasuke's Kusanagi is began to take a shape of a new form with his new found power, before the sword is engulf with purple light.

Once it fades, causes Sasuke and the twins were awestruck for gotten a new form of his sword of Kusanagi: It is took a form of a scimitar-like broadsword; a curved single-edged, with a ornament hilt, its hilt is black and pommel is diamond-shape spike.

 _'The Crissaegrim.'_ Sasuke heard a voice that came from the name of the sword.

"What in a…how? That wasn't supposed to happen? I mean, two souls infuse with one sword." The red-masked swordsman said couldn't believe about how two souls were infused.

"Yeah, it is the first time in history for a single sword can infused with two souls at once." The blue-masked swordswomen replied concluded, agreed with her twin about the same statement. "I mean…most of us were chosen to be true warriors to wielded Glaciem and Igneas."

"I never thought that sword of yours is quite special. I mean, Shinja wanted two weapons on each of his swords, so that he will be a greater huntsman. But now it was a single sword bond with two souls." He said explanation about how that sword did able to infuse with two of them.

Now, it is the first time in history for a sword can infused with two souls that create a powerful weapon that able use neither the souls of valor flame and frozen soul.

"As for the sword itself, which its basic form of the blade is looked normal because of the metal itself able to harm a Grimm from what I'd observed." She said about Sasuke's new sword form. "So…can you tell the name of the sword form?"

"I think it's called, the Crissaegrim." Sasuke replied.

"That wasn't bad name, but it's a nice name." The red-masked male said admitted.

"This sword itself will able to punish its peers, paralyzing them in a state of infinite agony." Sasuke muttered, than continue. "Glaciem inherits icy ability to absorb life and flames of Igneas can melt any armor." **(W0)**

"Nice poem, but I like it as well." She replied admitted. "Go ahead Sasuke, give your new sword a try."

Sasuke nod his head for wanted to test out his newfound power of his sword, as the twins steps out into the clearing. With pronounced Crissaegrim into one hand, which it give few swings, and then…

 **(DMC3 Soundtrack: M-5 End (Flame & Tornado Blades) – Starts)**

Sasuke reacts by quickly performs a multiple slashes, and then swaps into one hand, which he performs it in one-hand, which it wasn't heavy, but also light as well as the Chokutou.

With several of slash combos, then thrusts and follow-ups by neither of upward slash, verticals, and slash downwards.

And then the blade itself began to glow with a blue chilling light with haze, which he uses the power of Glaciem, and then Sasuke felt his sword is lighter as feather, and then performs a swift slashes, and unleashes icicle bolt at the slab that causes to frozen ice when it hits.

Then the blade is engulf with flames to unleashes the power of Igneas, that somehow felt heavy when the speed is converts into strength, and then takes another slashes with heavy blows, and performs a spin moves, which twirls around like a dancing flames, then performs a spinning slash in horizontal that unleash a flaming arc wave.

 **(DMC3 Soundtrack: M-5 End (Flame & Tornado Blades) – Ended)**

The twins claps their hands for his audience, as the blue-masked female spoke up, praised with amazement.

"Impressive…"

Sasuke smiles prideful for being praised she had given him, until the flame engulf the blade is faded, which reverts into a normal state.

Once Sasuke had finally accomplished his trail and obtain the soul weapon, two perhaps, is infused with his Sword of Kusanagi: Indra is now became a powerful weapon for his quest.

As the twins joined back to the young Uchiha for after his demonstration of his newfound of his sword, with the female wearing a blue mask spoke up.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kneel."

As Sasuke do as he command like being a student to the teachers for attempt for a ceremony, he left kneeling down with his Crissaegrim on his right hand like a samurai does with his eyes closed to listen his vow.

"Congratulations Sasuke Uchiha…" The male red-masked flame swordsman began to announce, then continue. "You have successful passed all the trials for within time. And the souls of Valor Flame of Igneas and Soul Ice of Glaciem is being chosen is now yours."

"To face the ultimate forces of evil, even you have sense of honor for overcome and vanish the darkness clouded your will." The female blue-masked ice fencer concluded.

"…and you are worthy, as the True Warrior." They finished unison declares Sasuke the title as the true warrior. "…Now, Sasuke Uchiha, rise up!"

Sasuke's eyes open, and stands himself and lift his sword upwards below him, smiled proudly for himself.

Suddenly, a flash of light that came from the stone that came from the stone that Sasuke had taken, as he took it out, causes the stone itself levitate up into the air, causes the twins' eyes widen with recognition.

"That stone!" The male swordsman stated gaze at the stone is covered in dirt.

"…where did you get that stone?" The female swordsman questioned.

"The ruin city at the desert between the Vacuo and Vale, we tried to figure it out about what so important that stone was." Sasuke answered.

The twins were understandable for how that stone that Sasuke's possession, according the Mick about that stone where had stores and safe within the ruin city.

"I see…Sasuke, as you may know that stone itself had chosen you as the new bearer." The red masked male said.

"You don't mean…" Sasuke said looked surprised that stone itself is also being chosen.

"Yes, you have a soul of a warrior, like the Warrior King of Vale, but that stone will grant you power, so that you can extinguished the darkness for your journey." The blue-masked female replied confirmed it.

"Sasuke Uchiha…we wish you to Godspeed for your journey." The male said regarding his best of luck for Sasuke's journey.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied bowed at them respectfully, while the twins mimicking the bow as well, before going back. "But I go; I wanted to see what's underneath your masks."

The twins share their looks at each other, and then nod at each other, until then as they raise their arms in synch, and then takes off the mask.

With Sasuke, eyes widen for seeing what's underneath their mask to show their faces.

"You're…"

 **(Castlevania: Lords of Shadow OST: Journey (0:15-0:40) – Starts)**

"Yes, they thought that we left, so we DID left, we did sort of use the same method, until Mick told us about it. And thank you for having Kenji under your wing to teach him." The male interjected replies to Sasuke.

"Same here, I would have thought that our little dragon did grown to be a better warrior as two of us." The female concluded.

"I guess you have a point…" Sasuke agreed with a smile. "I'll be sure that I will tell Kenji your regards…Vent, Aile."

Seeing the faces had reveal themselves as happen to be Kenji's father and aunt; Vent is splitting image of Kenji, which appears to be the red masked swordsman, while his twin sister is Aile, also appeared to be the blue-masked fencer.

"Thank you, Sasuke, and good luck." The twins replied grateful.

With that, Sasuke prepared to leave, as he raised his Crissaegrim into the air, over his head, and then closed his eyes and concentrate to return to his real world.

So with that, a flash engulfs the scene into black…

 **(Castlevania: Lords of Shadow OST: Journey (0:15-0:40) – Ended)**

 **==Meanwhile==**

Sasuke's eyes opens, which he was appears himself back to his reality, while holding Kusanagi's new form: Crissaegrim, as he lower it and look over his reflection of his eyes of determination, and until with a blink of flash of his eyes replace with Sharingan, and then deactivates it, as he twirl his sword backwards, and points his blade at the golden samurai statue, and seeing the blue and red flames still illuminates the room.

As Sasuke flicks his third form of his sword into the side, before his sword could reverts back into its chokutou and suddenly the floor began to trembled that came from the outside, and until he heard a clashing sound that come from the double doors.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the door, and then turns out, before heading out, and until notice his Chidori Cutter was laying onto the sword display, which he guessed that would mean that Mick must've went out, before placing it here until he had return.

With realization about there is a battle out there while he was gone into the spiritual world.

 **==Dragon Atoll Keep, Fourth Floor, Outside==**

*Cling!*

A large nodachi clashes with twin swords which grind each other, which of course that because after when the fight between Shinja and Otomo, before Kenji taken Mick off the battle until Vance, Arah and Exel came into the fray.

Before the fight on each floor that somehow that Vance and/or Exel manage to defeat their opponents:

Exel had easily defeats Vikten due to his speed-type Huntsman, because of how he manage to give him a slip due to the fact that he creates an ice floor, which until he was being cleaver for the fact that because of his agility that he can run nonstop.

Vikten was completely underestimated his opponent because of the fact that Exel set a trap to freeze his legs under frostbite, until then, he had him custody.

Next is Arah and Vance against Utara, as because of Utara's semblance that stuns foes whenever get gotten hit that her aura is depletes it, which of course that where Arah had her advantage that shots her arrow at her without being touched.

As the aftermath, Utara was incapacitate by Vance's kunai shurikens to disables her movement, after all, Vance didn't wanted his official lover Ashe to being her own scratching post for being flirt by a lustful women.

With both supporters of Shinja is now incarcerated that taken into prison for further justice for their crimes that they commit for deflection…

Now that causes Shinja furious about two of his followers/comrades was knocked down, which until he went rage to attack Otomo once he'll taken care of, and then went to the chamber where the soul weapons that Sasuke had come in.

Now that the fight between Shinja and Otomo, within a lot of time for stalling for until Sasuke had achieve his quest, which the snake faunus had figure it out about they're been hold him back for long enough for Sasuke had finished.

Shinja had pushes his swords at Otomo's sword, which he was lay onto the ground while holding it on sideways to keeps blocking.

"RAAGGGGHHH!" Shinja roars furiously for how Otomo keeps fighting to protects the door without himself to get through. Even the poison blade that injures him that saps his aura that within time that almost died from his weakens state.

*Chank!-Chank!-Chank!-Chank!-Chank!-Chank!-Chank!-Chank!-Chank!-Chank!-Chank!-Chank!-Chank!-Chank!-Chank!*

*Ching!*

Shinja had knocked his nodachi into the side, as Otomo couldn't stood up due to the poison's influence. As he was about make his killing blow…

And until then, they heard the double doors were opens up, causes the both to paused and looked to the entrance, that turns out that Sasuke is coming out, had his Chidori Cutter is strapped into his back.

"He did it." Mick muttered, seeing Sasuke had accomplished his task, while being held by Kenji.

Sasuke had finally steps out into the entrance; Otomo had crawls backward still being poisoned, while Shinja was stood staring at him.

"So, you must be Sasuke Uchiha. You? The true warrior? Finally, a worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary." Shinja said amusingly, as he chuckles for incredulous. "A human! You're the 'true warrior' what Mick told me about."

"If you wanted to know, just don't tempt me." Sasuke replied briefly laughs, as he raised Crissaegrim causes Shinja's eyebrow raised at the sight of his blade. "Now, I'm gonna use this!"

Suddenly the blade is suddenly engulfs with flames causes Shinja's eyes widen along with Kenji, Arah, and Otomo about Sasuke had obtain the Valor Flame of Igneas.

"The soul blade of Igneas' Valor Flames! Impossible!" The snake faunus exclaims disbelief for Sasuke had accomplished and the fire soul is chosen to be the true warrior."Wait…what about…?"

Shinja was about say about the other blade, the soul blade of Glaciem's Soul Ice, which until his blade changes into glowing blue with hazed, causes his eyes widen for couldn't believe about he had TWO souls within one sword.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN IT BE! I'VE COME FOR LONG AWAY TO ACCOMPLISH MY GOAL!" He yells furiously for how a human had accomplished to wields that power.

"A sword had two souls…" Otomo muttered, while Vance had drags him out, and give him a antidote for his poison, couldn't believe about Sasuke had accomplished obtains the power of both crimson fire soul and frozen ice soul.

"Ha ha!" Sasuke chuckles at Shinja's reaction for gotten to worthy being the new wielder of both fire and ice. "You want it? Come and get it!"

Shinja first charges at Sasuke with his swords in each hand, as he jumps into the air, and strikes both his swords at him.

*Blang!*

Which until being blocked by the flat-side of Crissaegrim, which because of the hazy glow blue on the blade gains speed from Glaciem blade? It is very fast, like the feather like the last statement.

"The sword before you was called: Crissaegrim. I gain worthy to wield these weapons." Sasuke said to Shinja.

"Careful Sasuke! His blades are laced with poison!" Kenji yells to warn Sasuke about Shinja's swords were poisoned, without Sasuke gotten distracted.

Shinja pushed Sasuke backwards, and then with the snake faunus delivers a flurry of slashes at the young Uchiha. While the Uchiha Avenger blocks every strike, which how fast that sword was, which of course that Sasuke wasn't being cut by one of Shinja's blade, it is because of he had a bionic arm and an exosuit as well.

Sasuke jumped back into the air and took out a handful of shurikens into his left arm and toss it at Shinja, which of course that he manage to deflects them, once he lands, and the ravenette spoke up to the high-rank member of the White Fang.

"Shinja, I would suggest to take it outside!" Sasuke suggested, as he swiftly slashes the wall besides that creates hole, and jumped out into the Keep.

"Hmm, good point, fighting outside while indoor is so annoying." Shinja replied Sasuke's point, and so he followed them, leaving everyone inside the Keep on the this floor.

"Come on, we better get the wounded treated." Vance suggested.

 **==With Sasuke and Shinja==**

As they on the rooftops, ignoring the firefight at the outside of the settlement wall that still at war. Which the city is evacuated into the shelter, so that once the war is over, and now that the Dragon Atoll is safe.

"Once I'm done with you, your sword will be mine!" Shinja declares.

"As I said: Come and get it!" Sasuke replied repeated, as he raised his sword forward.

With that starts, as Shinja first charges in towards to Sasuke, while in his stance, and waiting for the snake faunus to strike.

Once Shinja made his first strike, and then…

*Dong!*

"Gaah!" Shinja agonized that hearing the ringing sound on his ears from the strike when Sasuke had blocked his attack and eyes were flashed being blink, then stunned. **(4)**

Now, Sasuke made a counterattack by delivers a flurry of slashes at Shinja that depletes his aura, which held the sword in two hands, and then delivers hard slash that sends Shinja flew backwards.

With Shinja recovers as he stabs his two swords into the roof to stops him on the tracks, causes him to irritated about how this human best of him to give a counterattack.

For now, that until Shinja's swords began to glow with glowing green which guessed that would measn that was poison on Sasuke's theory about how anyone got poison.

"Take this!" Shinja yells, and launched a dual crescent wave at Sasuke.

 **(AN: What you see was referred to Suikoden IV, because of the attack itself was refers from Double Strike Rune attack, Lazlo En Kuldes did used when had had the RUNE of punishment.)**

Sasuke barely jumped into the air and dodges it, and until then launched his shurikens at Shinja, which also being deflects by Shinja that until huge explosion which until made contact from his back, causes to skid backwards.

"Explosive shurikens, I haven't use it beside the normal ones." Sasuke said.

"YOU INSOLANT INSECT!" He exclaims furiously, as he mad charges at him.

Turns out that Sasuke smirked for Shinja's anger went ballistic, that is why anger clouded his mind, like he was for wanted to revenge on Itachi for massacre his family and the Uchiha clan. Anger is self-destructive.

Giving grateful to Vance about anger, but anger is a dangerous alley; it clouds his mind. He did learn to control it. Which is why Shinja wasn't control his anger about how he was powerful, even 'power' wasn't the right term for facing Itachi to begin with.

After all, Sasuke will use Shinja's anger against him.

Once as a ninja, a good ninja makes sure to take in every factor in battle. A single mistake could spell someone's end.

Sasuke continues to fight Shinja which he keeps uses his anger against him, and until which clashing blades each other.

 **==Back to Dragon Atoll Keep==**

Before Sasuke and Shinja went out for took their fight elsewhere, which it will be less crowd for wanted to fight for honor, after all, without interference within the keep was a mess after a long fight to hold Shinja to let the young Uchiha to obtain the power of the valor flame and soul ice.

Until the medics came in, and taken the wounded for under poison influence that Shinja had injures them, while Arah had taken care the prisoners, namely Utara and Vetkin.

"Damn, old man. You should had not restrain yourself. I know you're still a huntsman under retirement." Kenji said scolds to Mick Fallstone for being aged.

"I maybe old, but I can still fight. I just wanted to correct my mistakes for all those years." Mick replied, then he sighed sadden. "I…didn't do anything to support him when he wasn't being worthy as a true warrior. I would had told my predecessor about Shinja, and I would had told them about his companions who accompany with."

"We do made mistakes, Mick. I always been a friend to Shinja to begin with, along with Mr. Vent and Ms. Aile during your days, before they're had supports him until people around the village. But we change the rules and we should had treated as equals, I would had lead the Militia group, and I would had him as my second-in-command, until we had him to be ready in the right moment." Otomo stated.

"I would had would if Shinja been neither a captain nor a Elite Guard." Vance interjected, causes the two turns to him, while staring at the battle between Sasuke and Shinja in the distance. "If Shinja take the position while staying at this settlement, instead joining the White Fang, which of course, the foolishness of Sienna Khan didn't want his kind being massacre in cold blood, if we would had convinced their chance to lay down their arms and walk away. But, some did leave, but others stayed."

Vance continued. "It seems that they'll report neither Adam Taurus nor Sienna about this. More White Fang within numbers had decrease time after time. If only Ghira Belladonna had stayed his position as the High leader of the White Fang, the fraction of their race will be nothing but a shell of its former honor, power, and glory."

Kenji, Otomo, and Mick was disbelief about those words from Vance, while Exel and Arah overheard the conversation for this statement, includes Vetkin and Utara also overheard the explanation of Vance about how the White Fang's choice is their death for their race, not to mention they heard about Ghira Belladonna was the previous leader, if he would had stepped down in the first place, their race would had fallen instead of being the chieftain of Faunus' safe-haven, Menagerie.

"You were right…" Mick declares the announced with a sore tone, causes Vance looked over his shoulder at the elder huntsman. "You were right, we should had pay more attention around the village. We would had told them about how we treated faunus as equals…"

 **==Scene Change==**

The battle between Dragon-Heaven alliances (consists of Militias of Dragon Atoll and Heaven Federation Army) and the White Fang extremists, which of course that turns out that the faunus terrorists had tried everything they could their power to defeat them.

Even though that those 'humans' were completely keep forward to march in towards their victories they had gain, they're terrifying for how much those numbers that came from the sky that they had a huge warship within the ranks, it was completely unfair for something had much firepower they had.

None of their weapons such as rocket launcher unable to reach the Minotaur-class battlecrusier and never took the dent on that reinforced armor, that somehow that was impossible for such machines.

Even those mechs is way better then Paladins that because of their shielding protects it from being taken down. And also those tanks were able to destroy one or two because of their powerful cannons, even those tanks and shot it down because of the 90mm twin plasma cannons that blown the chassis of the Paladin, they're still a prototype stage.

Many soldiers of the Heaven Federation firing their rifles, which of course that seeing most of the White Fang were started to retreat when the numbers almost decrease when they tried to kill them all.

Saisin watches the battlefield standing on the top of the entrance in distance with his arms crossed, while the fight went completely outstanding for seeing the numbers were reduced, which until then if their choices to retreat, leaving the rest to hold them off.

"Sir, the White Fang is now fully retreat!" One of the CO holding an advance binoculars, informed.

"Good, take prisoners to get those arrested treated, if they resist, use non-lethal. And sent to the dropships, so we send them to authorities can get them." Saisin replied.

The CO nodded his head understand, and informed the troopers for orders…

 **==With Sasuke and Shinja==**

*Ching!*

Both blades of Shinja and Sasuke clashes, while they change locations at the marketplace; as Shinja thrust his sword at him, until being deflects by Sasuke's extendable blade of his bionic arm, into the side, and then a blade extends into his forearm.

*Shink!*

"Gaaah!" Shinja agonized for seeing Sasuke punctured his wrist blade on his forearm into his left chest. "YOU ISOLATED BRAT!"

"Uwaaa!*

Sasuke back-flips to dodges Shinja's slash horizontally, and form a somersaulted to land into the roof as well. Shinja couldn't believe a human can best of him, and then until notice his eyes changes into red with three tomoes.

"What with those eyes? They're looked like-Wait, those eyes! Those were the same as your brother does?" Shinja said recognization.

"Oh, you know my brother, huh?" Sasuke said looked a bit surprised about Shinja knowing about Itachi.

"So it is true, you are related to that human." Shinja stated, sneered about meeting Itachi. "Those eyes of his annoy me for casting a illusion on me when I had a chance to beat him."

"Is that so…" Sasuke frowns, as he lower his bionic arm, and until his hand started engulf with sparks of electricity, and then launched a beam at Shinja, causes the twin sword wielded faunus reacts for seeing beam of lightning shots towards him.

Shinja quickly dodged it into the side, on his mind; he was surprisingly for expecting for Sasuke's semblance is lightning.

"I'm like a hawk and you're a snake. So which best predator earn the title. Just you may know that I will strike you down." Sasuke said.

Shinja was furious for being mocked for Sasuke being a hawk, while he is a snake as well. And so as he clashes his swords together, and grinds it to create sparks that create green flames engulf the blades.

"So…that's why you're obsessed the Valor Flames and Soul Ice so much." Sasuke said realized.

"That's right, the fire will adding a poison affects will create even deadlier, so that creates the Poison Burn, and the ice will also create the frostbite venom. With those soul weapons, I am the most powerful warrior in this land of Sanus!" Shinja claimed for wanted to rule Remnant for iron fist.

Shinja continues. "I wanted to find anything that useful to create an army where so many secrets that to uncovered, after all, when Adam had failed to destroy Vale, because those wretched humans had best of us! I travel around Sanus to find of what I was looking for! And I would you STILL had that stone within you."

Sasuke had mentioned the stone that it is still within his pouch, after all that according to Vent and Aile about that stone itself is been chosen him to be the bearer, after all, that wasn't like the Curse Seal, which of course that would be sure that he will use it for now.

"Once I defeat you, your sword had two souls of Valor Flame and Soul Ice, and the stone, but lastly, your eyes! And once I'm done with you and this village! I will continue to search more to be gain more power!" He finished.

"Is that right…is that what you attempt to spread the hatred around Remnant…so that if the Grimm will infested around neither that there won't be peace." Sasuke said disappointed.

"There will be 'peace'! Just only Faunus! But those huntsmen were just parasites for being arrogance!" Shinja exclaims. "Only strength, and the willingness to use it, can preserve us!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes glaring at Shinja, turns out those words of his were prove wrong to begin with, which because of the fact that this world of Remnant will be only Faunus only, without a single human race will be reborn and also the future descendants that if the humanity will be ceased to exist and/or co-exist within this planet.

"Shinja…I am disappointed." Sasuke said, as he closes his eyes, and then the dirt stone that still in his pouch is started to glow, faintly. "You wanted humanity to extinct? So that the Faunus will be live eternally!"

As the stone is started to crack that lets out a bright light escapes…

Sasuke continued. "You making yourself a hypocrite that attempt to use humans as slaves like always…"

The stone is getting more cracks, even brighter.

"Is it because of your animalistic traits that made you superior? But you and your kind were not!"

Sasuke spoke up to Shinja within the reasons, causes him get growl for how he mocked that Faunus were not superior.

"You have gone mad and blind for dishonored and you have killed so many comrades and innocents you have slain."

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT TALK! WE ARE SUPERIOR! AND DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THOSE WRETCHED HUMANS! REVENGE IS BEEN MY ENTIRE LIFE! IT SHOULD REVENGE THAT WILL END IT ALL!"

"No! Revenge wasn't the answer. And revenge will never return everything that anyone has." Sasuke interjects Shinja's ranting, as he declares. Since then that getting angry or crying over that fact isn't going to bring his family and clan back now.

"Is that how it is, revenge has been your entire life. But now, you need to face your coincidence for your sins. Then I'm going to stop you and fall!"

Suddenly a pouch of Sasuke opens up, and suddenly a stone flews up into the air, causes the two looked at it.

"I-It can't be…!" Shinja muttered horrified at the sight of the stone that Sasuke had possessed. "No! The White Crystal Stone of Power! I won't let that stone give you power!"

Before Shinja could intervene to grabs it into the air, and then stone breaks out, causes to release a flash of light, Sasuke's eyes stared at the stone, which appears to be it was mud coated to think it was an ordinary stone, but also to see a crystallized stone.

And until they heard a voice came from the stone caught their ears.

 **(Final Fantasy IV OST: Lunarians – Starts)**

 _"Long have I awaited this–the day that you would come. A tragedy unfolds now which pains me more than you can know…I sense you have darkness with you. I will gift to you my light. Though in so doing, I condemn myself to sorrow greater still. But the hour is late. No other road remains."_

And suddenly a rays of light shots down to Sasuke, causes the latter felt an immense power within him, its warm light for gotten from the power of the stone.

 **(AN: Think of it, as the Power Stone on Anime. I couldn't describe it, so it's fine which it was.)**

But now, Sasuke raised his hand up, causes Shinja tensed for seeing him to reach it.

 _'No! I must give it before he touches it gain power!'_ He thought, he didn't wanted Sasuke to possessed it, as he rushes it towards the stone, until flashes of light that blinds him to stop his tracks, and until hearing the same voice.

 _"The time is come. Bid farewell to your sorrow and painful past."_

Once it fades, Shinja uncovers it, to see the full view, making his eyes wider with furious and horror at the sight of Sasuke's new appearance.

Sasuke's new form is now wearing a set of Samurai Armor, consists of; white kimono with multiple Uchiha Clan's crest, black cuirass with purple accents and small Uchiha Crest on the back, along with gauntlets, greaves, shoulder armor and thigh guards, large purple rope belt, and lastly a happuri headgear that protects his forehead and cheeks. **(5)**

 _"Forsake the darkness you have once embraced, or the light will find no hold. I sense the darkness is vanquished! So you and the dark side are no more!"_

 **(AN: I was good at those wise words came from games anime, and lastly movies like Gandulf from Lord of the Rings.)**

 **(Final Fantasy IV OST: Lunarians – Stopped)**

With the last words of wise and sense of determination, Sasuke looked himself that he was wearing samurai armor, which of course compares to the armors wore by between Uchiha Clan and Senju Clan, and notice his bionic arm is now became a human once again, turns out that the stone itself restores it, which he felt that he got his arm back, and now it's been mutated into a fully techno-organic arm.

As Sasuke looked over his palm to see he still has the Yin-power of the Six Path.

Meaning that Sasuke is now possessed the power of 'Crystal Stone of Power', and became a Ninja-Samurai hybrid like Zeke does. And notice his sword Crissaegrim is still active, which of course that only his new found power-up that he felt flows within his body.

"No…No." Shinja muttered shook his head couldn't believe about that stone had found its chosen warrior, before anger started to rose increase for wanted to denied for Sasuke had gotten a power that he had earn worthy.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I SPEND YEARS DISCOVEREDTHAT POWER! NOW YOU HAVE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T LET THAT SHITTY HUMAN LIKE YOU WANTED MOOOOOORRRRREEEEEEEEE!"

 **(Final Fantasy IV OST: Escape – Starts)**

Now, angers had made Shinja went ballistic, suddenly, his body suddenly changes, and suddenly that his skins turns into reptilian scales and muscles expanded along with his chest which turns into monstrous, and then his eyes turns red like the Grimm does, but also looked like King Taijitu as well.

While his swords is still engulf with poison flames, which of course that it was create from the Fire Rune mix with venom as well, which because quenches the swords with venom fluid instead of water, which those swords was the most deadliest weapons that ever forged.

Sasuke is on the defensive stance with Crissaegrim on his hands, which he was prepared for Shinja to make a first strike. Until suddenly he felt his head had receives new information on his head, turns out, it was his new set of skills that its useful for the first time battle Shinja with this form.

 **(Final Fantasy IV OST: Escape – Stops/Replace)**

 **(Final Fantasy IV OST: Red Wings – Replace/Starts)**

Now, Shinja jumps into the air with his two swords over his head, as he slams them in downwards, which until Sasuke block the strike, for now, they continue their engaged in combat.

*CLING!*

With two blades met his, which creates a huge shockwave, which there is a crack under Sasuke's feet that pushed, which Shinja eyes widen for seeing how that Sasuke didn't even flinched. So which the enrage snake faunus didn't want to let it happen, which he needed to kill him.

Shinja was completely furious about how not a even move, tried to pushes him, and until how that stone gives him strength and power that somehow what the stone itself choose him to being worthy.

As snake faunus back-flips and landed, then dashes at Sasuke, Shinja slashes at him, while the raven-haired Uchiha blocks any of them. Shinja slashes his two swords horizontal very fast due of his rage enhancement.

Sasuke slashes his sword at Shinja, but being blocked by one of his swords, and then countered by the other, causes the uchiha dodged by raised his sword up again, and downward slash at him, vertically, which it was also blocked as well, then countered with two slashes forward, which also blocked.

When with the ravenette reverse spins and slash horizontally until his blue began to glowing blue with icicle haze by using Glaciem's Soul Ice, that gain him speed, causes Shinja jumped into the air to avoid his strike.

With Shinja made his counter by slams his swords down at Sasuke, which also being blocked his strike, swiftly like a snake went behind him, to strikes him, which being blocked as well, and slashes one of his swords where he was about strike in reverse grip, until Sasuke blocked the strike, and slashes at him vertically, causes him to steps back.

Sasuke counters Shinja again, by slashes at him, but which being blocked as well, when being counterattack by Shinja with a quick slash, and slams two of his swords into the ground that creates a huge creator.

And now Sasuke also create an counterattack, by slamming his Crissaegrim which the blade is engulf with slams with a use of Igneas' Valor Flame.

*Smack!*

Sasuke being kicked by Shinja onto the stomach, which his armor protects him, that sends him backward to the nearby building that crashes into the wall, and quick recovered which he was amazed that his headgear he was wearing protects him from being receive head trauma and also his chest armor that protects him from being hit.

And also the aura of his gives an extra bonus for protects him from heavy blows. Until Sasuke looked up to see Shinja slams his swords at him, causes the ravenette jumped over to dodges his strike, which his swords crashes the wall that create a hole, once the Uchiha landed on the distance.

With Shinja also jumped towards him, as he lands in front of Sasuke, which his sword on his hand, while the other is on reverse-grip; Sasuke had Igneas on his sword active, and launched a burning wave at him. Causes Shinja reacts as he crossed his swords together when the wave hits him that causes pushed backwards, skidding on the distance.

Once Shinja skids subsided, and looks up to see Sasuke into the air with his sword is still had Igneas' blade active, until he launches a spits poison fluids at him, which until he launched a fire wave at the volley of saliva vemon, that causes turns to steam.

Which of course switches Igneas into Glacium, and deflects him quickly and also turns into icicle, then scatters it, was a fatal mistake if neither of the shard will pierces his skin or eye.

The status of Shinja's traits of the Faunus was a Cobra, its specialized in spitting venom into its eyes of the victims.

Once Sasuke lands, then turns around to see another volley of venom spats by Shinja, which he dodge it, and then deflects them, and until eyes rolled gaze at Shinja jumped at him with his swords and another double slashes at him.

Sasuke steps back, then block the strike, as Shinja advances and slashes at him with several of combos, while Sasuke keeps blocks and deflects every strike, and until he clash his sword with Shinja's and then knocks his weapon aside to disarms him.

Shinja swung his other, until Sasuke also disarms him, leaving him unarmed drawn out of his hands. However, when Sasuke went to finished him off, until the proclaimed cobra faunus rushes towards and enters the building that he create a gap hole, suddenly hearing a sound Shinja's swords being pulled in, which that caught Sasuke's eyes and notice shimmering string.

 _'He attaches wire string on his swords, so that he can easily retrieve them.'_ He thought, seeing his swords was being pulled by the strings being attached back to him into gap hole.

Sasuke swiftly followed, by entering the building, which went in that turns out that it was dark inside, which someone must've use it as his advantage, which thank to his second trail that he was on third floor back to the Keep.

Sasuke had focus on the surroundings to track Shinja, turns out that he burn out his swords, while Igneas is still active, while raise his sword upward in two-hands, and slowly walk around the room, which it was filled with kitchen knives and tools, which turns out it was slaughter house.

It was silent within this room; Sasuke slowly walks forward to find Shinja, as he went to the halls, once he was middle of it, and quickly slashes his sword which clashes with Shinja's sneering at each other, which their battle became even more violent.

Sasuke pushes Shinja back, and then slashes at him, which being blocked each strike, as much as the fight still on, when Sasuke kicks the puddle of water that splatters Shinja's face, and causes the cobra faunus to jumped back into the air, while Sasuke pursue him.

As Sasuke chases Shinja, as until then he creates a gap hole to create an escape route and went outside.

Once they're outside, Shinja stops in his tracks and turns out, before his swords were ignites again with green flames, with swords spread apart, and once Sasuke walk out into the slaughter house.

Until the sky itself covered with black clouds it was results from the explosion from the warzone on the walls.

*Rumbling!*

The sound of thunder rumbling into the skies, and then rain is start to pour down, a single drop hits the nearby plant, and then everything rains, which several of raindrops hits the burning swords that creates a steam when it hits.

And now, the rain starts to pour heavily around the area, not to mention Sasuke's sharingan flares at Shinja's red glowing eyes.

Within silence in minute(s), while the rain is still heavily pours down, and then Sasuke charges at him, and jumps into the air, until he strikes down with sword imbued with Igneas' flame-imbued.

And until Sasuke's free left hand turns sparks of discharge and launches his Chidori Sharp Spear which the beam of blue lightning plunges Shinja into the chest, which causes a cobra scream in agony with a extra damage that the rain water itself that soaks him that conducts that making his entire body electrode.

Sasuke steps back within a distance, with Crissaegram on his hands, and suddenly he heard the same voice on his head.

 _'Justice and retribution are but trifling things.'_

Sasuke looked understandable for wanted to help anyone with peace and wanted to restores the Uchiha Clan's honor and earned retribution.

Shinja stood up into his feet, with his sword supports him up, as he snarls at Sasuke looked, until noticing red marks appears on his eyes, causes eyes widen a little notice that this, which it looks referred to the Curse Seal that Sasuke had most experience with it.

 _'Could it be…? It can't be! That's impossible! There are no records about hybrids between a faunus and grimm, nor human and grimm hybrid…I better tell Mick about this, when its over!'_ Sasuke thought, glaring at Shinja, which he was went berserk, and until notice the aura surrounds his body started to surge with black aura. **(6)**

 **(Final Fantasy IV OST: Red Wings – Ended)**

"You…you…" Shinja began, angrily breathing, eyes glaring at Sasuke, hateful, when yells demonic. " **YOU DAMN BRAT!** "

Shinja suddenly every morphs, and transforms into a new form that Sasuke never seen it before, until a huge silhouette, and also took a form into 9 familiar heads and necks of a snake:

 **(Final Fantasy IV OST: Dreadful Fight – Replace/Starts)**

"And it seems that he lost his sanity, now…and that's why he wanted to destroy Dragon Atoll." Sasuke muttered, before chuckles himself at the sight of the snake. "That's why Naruto hates snakes whenever got swallowed two times, almost three due to if I'm betting that a King Taijitu will swallow him whole, too."

Shinja appears to be turns into a giant hydra, about 50 ft, a 9-headed snake monster, which of course that it was a Faunus/Grimm hybrid that to begin with.

"So, rage fuels his blood to create an even more monstrous when I thought. Just as what Vent and Aile was taking about when Mick had him to balance his spirit. But until now that he broken it." Sasuke muttered. "I need to stop him, if possible for Shinja will destroys everything, and also massacre the people on this village!"

 _'There are victories of greater worth.'_

Sasuke heard the same voice on the stone, with wise words for wanted to gain victory for the battle to end this war, and until then the soldiers of the Heaven Federation saw Shinja's monstrous form, so which Saisin was ordered them to standby along with the others such as Vance.

Sasuke formed a defensive stance, and prepared to attack.

"And I'm going to use it…"

Suddenly, his body is surrounded by purple aura…

 **==At the Dragon Atoll Keep==**

"I knew this day would come…" Mick muttered, watches seeing Shinja's giant hydra form. Seeing the giant hydra was about to attack Sasuke.

"So…you knew about this." Otomo said frowns regarding Shinja's true nature.

"Yes, this is why I had him for a trail to balance his spirit, so that the darkness will not cloud his mind." The elder replied. "Until that happens when balance was disrupted."

"Then why didn't say anything about Shinja's transformation." Arah exclaims, as she and anyone else wasn't aware about Shinja's form in the first place. "So that's why he murdered our comrades who mistreated him over the past when their parents wanted him justified."

"Because…if anyone knew that he's a hybrid between a Faunus and Grimm. He was considered an abomination for the race. I would have supports him more than anything I had tried to gain anyone's trust." Mick replied explanation.

" If we did, he would be the 'true warrior' to gain his honor and respect to be earned." Kenji stated.

"And I tried to stop them from hurting Shinja in the past. Even the fact that they would just suspended their ranks." Otomo concluded.

Vance and Exel overheard the conversation about Shinja's nature, which of course it was completely unheard about hybrids. While Vetkin and Utara smirked evilly for how everything went completely gotten Shinja's opportunity to destroy Dragon Atoll.

"What is that!?"

And suddenly, hearing Kenji's outburst, causes them looked over to him, when seeing his finger pointed at the battlefield to see a purple skeletal figure covered with glowing eyes, aura emits it surrounds it had manifested into the battlefield, while its still raining.

Being joined by Otomo while carrying Mick, while being weaken state, and also Arah as well, leaving Exel to keep an eye on the prisoners, which the frost assassin chuckles to himself about his disciple.

"Well, Sasuke, you're going all out here, don't you." He muttered.

"Well, it seems that Sasuke decide to use Susanoo, right now." Vance said, gaze at the giant spectral figure.

"Susanoo?" Kenji confused.

"It is Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan's most powerful ability. And it seems that he decide to took out his best cards on the game." Vance explained.

"Is he…?" Arah said, was about to ask about Sasuke's cards.

"Yes, what you saw was a variant form of Susanoo, which of course that he did trained with it, due to the neither sword or bow. Once until his second stage of Susanoo will formed before that." Vance stated.

Arah spoke up, regarding Sasuke's Susanoo is armed any weapon manifested.

"A bow? So you're saying that he can use that ability to use a bow, and that would mean…"

"That's right, seems that tables were turning." Vance replied declares for the fight will be intense.

 **==Back to the Battle, Sasuke vs. Hydra Shinja==**

 **"What is that thing?!"** Hydra-Shinja exclaims, at the gaze at the skeletal spectral figure.

"Behold! This is my Susanoo, I haven't use it some time, after the Failure Fall of Beacon." Sasuke declares, as he case his stance, and pointed Crissaegram at Shinja. "With this ability, I will destroy my enemies! And you Shinja, are shall be the subject to show what it can really do!"

Sasuke's Susanoo began to change, once after its formed, and then until skin is forms, and until finally a complete humanoid is shape, which for further protection, causing it to resemble a yamabushi.

And then the right hand of Sasuke's Susanoo manifest a curved blade sword which mimics the Crissaegrim, then the left arm is formed into a bow as well and until Sasuke heard another voice on his head.

 _'Someday you will know them.'_

Sasuke nod his head slightly, and then glance at Hydra-Shinja, as the latter causes to laughed for amusingly.

 **"HA! You? Don't make me laugh with that puny ghost of yours! What a joke for-"**

*SWISH!*

Shinja's sentence been cut off by the fast blur, causes the main head's eyes widen for seeing one of his head is being sliced and then turns into ashes when it causes them to engulf with flames, and notice that Sasuke's Susanoo had swung his sword on the right-side, which turns out that it was just a illusion or hologram-like.

Sasuke had used Igneas' blade which of course that the soul weapons able to imbued his Susanoo's sword. Gain ability to access the sword's power between the power of valor flame and soul ice.

However, he was proven wrong when a giant spectral figure of Sasuke had manage to bisected two his heads. Noticing that Sasuke had morphs his 3-mature Sharingan into Mangekyo, and now that he had ready to face Shinja to put out to the end of the war.

Shinja while in hydra form could not believe how Sasuke's ability to create a giant were able to cleaves two of his head. Which until that he was pretty furiously at Sasuke for severed his form's heads.

 **"YOU BRAT!"**

As the other heads of Shinja charges at Sasuke, which causes Shinja's main head's eyes more wider for seeing none of his heads unable to get through to him due to Susanoo of his was protected him.

"Hmph, it's my turn." Sasuke said.

*Swish! -Swing!-Shing!*

Additional two of his heads were cut by blur glowing blue blur, which now frozen ice, and then scatters when it drops into the ground, and then stabs into under its neck, and then frozen itself, and then scatters it which he pull his sword aside.

*Swing!*

Sasuke slashes another one while uses the Glaciem's blade as well, which gain a apprehend, which with the Crystal Stone of Power and Susanoo's power gain a tripled the sword's power which made the Glaciem's Blade is even more Power and even more Faster.

While the Igneas' blade had gain more power, and also increase the speed which compares to Glaciem as well.

Now, Shinja losing his heads by two between his main head and the last from second, even though that as a hydra able to regenerate his previous heads and multiplied by two or more, whenever his form's heads will regenerates.

 **"This cannot be!"** Shinja said denied for being defeated. **"I am the true warrior! I spend years of training, I spend years under wretched Fallstone's tutelage. My ambition. My dream. My goal. AND I WON'T LET A SINGLE HUMAN RUINED EVERYTHING!"**

Now, suddenly, all the heads had popped out onto the stumps that Sasuke severed them, that creates more heads. But now as more heads charges towards Sasuke in blind rage, and until…

 **(AN: Depends on how many heads the Hydra has, think of it as Disney's Hercules that facing a Hydra.)**

 _'Go forth now, Sasuke Uchiha!'_

Until each of the heads' of Shinja's hydra form was punctured by a black arrows, which Shinja's eyes widen in shocked surprisingly, and the main head that his neck being punctured by the same black arrow, and then gaze at Sasuke's susanoo that somehow quickly switches the sword into a bow that manifested and launches multiple black arrows.

 **==At the Dragon Atoll Keep==**

"You're right, that ability of his can manifests a bow. I must impress." Arah said surprisingly about Sasuke's ability of his.

"That's right, if unlike any Uchiha such as his brother had the same ability." Vance said.

"What did you mean?" Arah asked.

"Long story short, he was the last clan…" He answered, that causes Arah shocked about Sasuke was the last member of the clan. "And his older brother is also responsible for massacre his clan and family in one night, although, it wasn't his fault, but also he was following orders."

"Why would his brother was ordered to kill his family in the first place?" She questioned, along with Otomo and Mick was shocked about Sasuke's story.

"Because they attempt to coup d'état to overthrown his former home, but which his mother would had involved for mess." Vance replied, making them silent about this information, turns out that Sasuke's family had declared rebellion against his former home world that when his brother had carried out the orders.

Like Shinja are attempts to rebelled as well to form a group, which before that he became a White Fang member. And so that he wanted the power of valor flame and soul ice.

With Arah's case, she felt sympathy on Sasuke about being an orphan and last family member of his clan, when she teaches Sasuke with her arts of archery, which aims the target at 100% accuracy without as single missed. She wanted to accompany Sasuke, if she had a brother before, and meaning that if she wanted to.

"So…you're saying that Sasuke was looking for his brother, yes?" Mick questioned.

Which there is no use of hide the truth for any longer, of course that Mick had a semblance able to see his memories, and Vance sighs defeated, then replied.

"Yes, he was searching for his brother for weeks, which started at the first lead is on Mountain Glenn."

"Mountain Glenn? That's the large abandon city in history when Grimm was overrun, and also until they get through the underground when the people had fled there when there is a breach, and also relates to the 'Breach' Incident on Vale." Otomo said regarding these incidents on Vale, and also the tragedies within the histories about how so many innocents died that happen.

"Yeah, before the 'Breach incident', that's where what Sasuke told us why myself and Exel will accompany, while Tennessee and his team didn't know as well, so its best that only Sasuke will know." Vance replied.

Kenji was did admires Sasuke's skills, and also his ambition to find his brother that travel around Remnant to find the leads to where he can find, which until heard a rumor about strange group wearing black coat with…

"Wait a minute…" Kenji muttered realized something, as he gaze at Vance. "Vance!"

Which had gotten the stealth ninja attention, and then Kenji continued.

"There is something I remember while I was on mission during recent days?"

"What is it?" Vance asked.

"You mentioned a black coat with red clouds, right?"

Causes Vance tense about Kenji got some information regarding Akatsuki.

"Can you describe?"

"Sure, about there are two man had entered our settlement before the White Fang attack lead by Deacon; one is a blond that wanted to buy clay and the other a wield hunchback figure, which he looked impatient and hates waits, he wanted some tools and plants for he create poison wasn't compare to Shinja's." Kenji explained, making Vance nod his head for found a possible lead where he can find the Akatsuki that still in this continent.

Kenji continues. "But until we're wonder why they come here, when we heard about they wanted to buy our resources which because of they had culture as ours. Time after time, when they had return, and hopefully we asked them why so many resources to purchase, but they did interests on Dust for their group."

"So, we did cooperate about their whereabouts, so we can deliver, so they told us about there is a town about West, I think it 'was' west, which the town is called: Georgia, I think. Lastly, haven't heard from them before the White Fang attacks." He finished.

Vance was understandable about this information, which of course that this is what Sasuke was hoping for to find his brother in no time, which is, until after the battle with Shinja.

"Kenji…" Vance called out, began, getting the swordsman attention. "…Thank you for cooperation."

 **==Back to Sasuke vs. Shinja-Hydra==**

The Hydra Shinja was completely amusingly for Sasuke shots black arrows would kill him.

 **"Heh, you think those-huh?"**

Suddenly, felt a burning that came from the arrows, which causes it burst out, causes Shinja screams in agony about those black flames burns anything into nothingness.

 **"What is this flames!?"**

Sasuke gives Shinja an answered. "Those are flames of Amaterasu, the most powerful fire-type semblance that I can able to manipulate the newly a power fire-style called: Inferno. You did aware about I had two semblances, but those black flames can burn anything and it won't stop within seven days and nights, of course that only 'I' can extinguished the flames by my own will."

Shinja tried to get those flames by trashing around of how those flames still burning within his skin, while in his hydra form, which it was futile for getting those flames out of his body, which of course that Sasuke's over control with black fire is extremely power.

While Sasuke's Susanoo is still active, which he was about to prepared his next move.

 **"YOU…DAMN BRAT! YOU WILL DIE WITH MEEEEE!"**

Sasuke's eyes furrowed at Shinja who attempt for suicide attack, as he deactivated his Susanoo, and then reverts Crissaegrim into Kusanagi, and then forms a iaijutsu stance when he sheaths his sword, which learned from Vance, before Jing did used the same moves.

"It's time to use my new moves… **Quick Slash!** "

*SWISH!*

With a flash; Sasuke rushes diagonally upward draw his sword in one swift and powerful slash, which of course all of the heads of the Shinja's hydra were slices through their necks.

 **(Final Fantasy IV OST: Dreadful Fight – Ended)**

With Sasuke landed on the rooftop of the building, kneeling down, while his chokutou was on his back, as he stood up and turns his head at the headless hydra form of Shinja is now slain.

Now, Sasuke had defeated Shinja, until then the headless body of Shinja collapses, while the heads of his form is now turns into black mist, as he flicks his sword into the side, and then slowly place his sword back on his sheathes, slides into its base…

*Clink…"

Sasuke glance at the headless corpse of Shinja, while his Sharingan is active, which means that he caught his life force that would mean that Shinja is still alive, which seeing a large creator which where Shinja had defeat, and also covered in black flames.

Sasuke raised his hand up, and suddenly all the black flames started to fade from the existence. As he jumps down into the building and heading towards to where Shinja was…

 **==Meanwhile==**

Sasuke was on the center of the creator, hearing the thunderstorm rumbling that neglected to menton regarding that it was still raining, to see that Shinja was alive, shirtless and defeated, covered in cuts, bruises, and burn marks, seeing two of his swords were still intact, which meaning that was the results that it wasn't broken after all. Turns out that he looked miserable and defeated, lastly humiliation…

Sasuke approaches him, until Shinja heard his approaching, while he had his Samurai Armor Power active while the Power Stone is under influence.

"Why…why a human like you…to be the true warrior…" Shinja spoke up, weakening.

"Because a friend of mine once told me about being strong who wanted to protect, who to precious to anyone who wanted to be stronger, so friendship is power and strength, not hatred and revenge." Sasuke answered.

"Bah! Friendship, why would say such a shitty words!" Shinja snorted.

"Because…your hatred made you such rash decisions, even the fact you may had hated humans and also your race had turn their back on you, while some of your followers did for made everything for you desire. But your anger and frustration blinds you to that path of darkness…if you haven't kill anyone about this, most people on Dragon Atoll won't forgive you for your actions."

Shinja tsked looked angry about how dare that human talks to him like that. Which of course that forgiven is completely wasn't an option for that statement. Not to mention this human felt pity at himself for how the decision he had made.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sighed when he began to think, then formed a few hand-seals and pressed his palms forward. Then his hands began to glow, a light green colored, hovering it over his chest and began to heal cause Shinja flinched felt his wounds were healing.

"Wha-?"

Shinja was about to spoke up questions, as Sasuke interrupts it.

"You and I had a score to settle, while we haven't finished before you turn into a 9-headed hydra."

Shinja couldn't believe about that Sasuke needed to finished the fight after all. Of course that gotten his point for this fight needed to be finished…

"Very well…" Shinja accepted.

Once Sasuke is done healed Shinja, until his aura is taking time to recovered, as he steps back in the distance, letting the snake faunus stood up, into his feet, and prepared to fight within the last stand to resume…

Shinja had picked up his swords onto the ground, and formed a stance, before sparks them together that ignites green flames engulfs in each blade.

And Sasuke drawn Kusanagi and then generated his affinity flows into the blade, then twirls it backwards, and form a stance; formed into a open stance, held his Kusanagi back in one-handed grip, angled forwards with the left arm held parallel, the off-hand held up in a challenge. The dominant foot was positioned back. **(7)**

Then Shinja twirls is burning swords and then shifts his stance, as he keep the right sword on one-handed grip, and the other is on reverse gripped. Now, within silence when the wind dusts out the dirt, which of course that is their final stance…

 **==At Dragon Atoll==**

Vance opens his eyes, and then contacted an Dropship for pick up for taken them to Sasuke's location.

"Come on; let's go to see Sasuke while facing Shinja."

Otomo, Kenji, Mick, and Arah nod their heads for agreement, and so as they went outside and going on board on a dropship and flew straight at their destination…

 **==Back to Sasuke and Shinja==**

They been standing still while raining within the field, and suddenly the rain was about stops with ease, still under within their battle stance.

Once the rain is finally stops, a single drop that lands into the puddle creates a ripple…

"Ragh!" Shinja roars, as he leaps at Sasuke, as he slashes his sword downward vertical, causes Sasuke to block, and then the other slashes at him in reverse-grip, then it was blocked as well.

*Swish!*

Shinja gasps felt his chest is cold and covered something out, as he looks down to see his chest is severed sliced by Sasuke's lightning imbued lightning with a quick strike, then drops his swords into the ground, causes the flames engulfs them fades, and then fall into his knees and dropped onto the puddle of water.

And until then, Sasuke heard his final words.

"Thank you…for freeing me…"

For now, Sasuke finally defeats and kills Shinja with a final honorable battle, and until he heard the engine roaring of the dropship, causes him to look over the source to see the dropship is heading towards him.

 _"Your virtue is proven."_

Sasuke heard his voice that came from the crystal.

 _"I will instill you now with hallowed light, formed of my very soul."_

Suddenly, his body is engulfs with white fang with blue lightning discharges surrounds him.

 _"May it be your strength, through it be the last of mine."_

Once the light fades, Sasuke felt energized by the power of the White Power Crystal.

 _"Now…you must stop the evil!"_

Sasuke nod his head for wanted to stops the evil from plaguing the planet, as he gaze at his fallen foe, and then sighed; as he went over Shinja's body for give some respects to honor his fight.

Once the dropship is landed, until Sasuke had finished his final business, and then had saw the ramp opens it down, until seeing Otomo and Arah, accompany by Vance while Mick was remain behind inside the ramp with the medics being treated, due to the fact having an old age.

Noticing that the deceased Shinja was laying on the ground with swords on his palm, causes them looked shocked in surprised for Sasuke was able to defeat Shinja.

"Sasuke…is that…? You did it…!" Otomo said to Sasuke for stopping Shinja for everything.

Suddenly, his body engulfs with white light, and once it fades which reveals Sasuke had reverted by into his current form, and notice Sasuke's left techno-organic arm is still intact, which means that he had gotten his own arm for now. **(8)**

"Hn…" Sasuke responded, nod his head confirmed for this war is over…

Until the clouds itself started to gets clears, as the sun razed at the distance. And now, that everything is over, with the reign terror of Shinja was over…

 **==Later; Aftermath, Time-Skipped==**

 **(StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void OST: Warriors – Starts)**

It had been three days since the attempted assault on Dragon Atoll and Shinja's attempting to stole the souls of valor flame and soul ice, Igneas and Glaciem. All of the civilians had returned and live was going on as it did. Many of the Huntsman/Huntress came to pay their respected to the few that had paid the ultimate price in the assault.

As until the soldiers had lost few of their numbers that happen recently, which of course that everything will be settled once they're doing so.

Sasuke shows the people of the Settlement his Kusanagi's new form, which shows them the flames of Igneas and Glaciem, it was surprisingly for a sword carries two at once. So he declares the same of his sword form, the Crissaegrim.

Turns out that Mick Fallstone that declares Sasuke as the 'True Warrior', which it was honorable title that he had earned, and afterwards that which of course that the people on the settlement was grateful for him being a hero in this town.

Afterwards, which most people didn't had a bad mouth on Shinja because of the choice he had made to became a White Fang, after all, when most of the other faunus extremist made their rash decision.

As for Vitken and Utara, they're sending to prison, heavily guarded, which to unsure that any of them made an escape after Shinja's defeat, turns out that his status as an hybrid that how Mick wouldn't told their reason why wanted his spirit to be balanced.

The parents of their late children who betrayed Shinja from the start was forgiven about their actions, they should had told them when they're ready, which of course, its their fault for raising their children well because what their fate lies within to their end, well, except for they're been crippled all along.

Their jealousy made them downfall, after they heard the news about Sasuke is declares the true warrior. Even with their crippled conditions they cannot continue their career as a huntsman/huntress.

Not to mention that Sasuke brought new friends and companions (surely they scoff it off for called them animals), but, until Sasuke gave a earful for being rude to his new friends (or uses Tsukuyomi to give them nightmares of what in thir mind, as the latter cannot say much about what any of them saw which being tortured). But, they also made a mistake for badmouthed their proclaimed 'true warrior' that before Shinja had made their declaration.

Now, afterwards, for now, Dragon Atoll is now peace after the war between the Heaven Federation allied with Militia and White Fang lead by Shinja and Deacon had fallen, while most of the survivors spread the news about the battle is utterly failure, another failure as always, and the other is now given to the authorities for their actions.

And, the White Fang renments on between the fractions of Deacon and Shinja had heard their respected leaders killed from battle. For now that the others had fled and spread the word about their defeat.

For now, with everything is settled, is time to continue their quest, as the for seeing Mick Fallstone, the adopted father of Shinja sat in a wheelchair when his old age weakens his legs, so he will recovered back into his feet.

Staring at the grave of his adopted son Shinja, which of course that they gave a proper respected funeral for him, along with his swords were crossed together and also a bottle of sake on the altar, his head lower in shame and sadness about how he should had raised his son well.

Tears ran down in his eyes as he slowly looked towards Shinja's grave once more.

Neither Vance nor his fellow members of the Patriots had all but begged for his headstone. Mick gives in after he saw how much it meant to anyone. The stone itself was perfect made out alabaster with a dragon engraved on it, just under Shinja's name along with his twin swords crossed together.

Mick knew it would be one his adopted son wouldn't been honored besides the serpent snake.

Next to Mick stood, Otomo and Arah. Otomo had respected Shinja for all the time when they're rivals back then, learned that Shinja was defeated by Sasuke, honorable according to what he had said after fighting his hydra form.

Arah also on the same boat when she save him from the bullies when they're little, the same bullies who didn't like Shinja had considered a 'freak' and 'animal' were now made his death honorably, while they don't deserve to have honor any longer after they declares for they're no longer a huntsman because of their behavior.

"I'm sorry, Shinja." Mick apologized to his adopted son's grave. "I wish I had told you how proud I was, as a son. You may been away from home, but now, you're home."

"He knows, Elder Mick. He knows…" Arah said slowly began. Mick nodded, slowly his eyes closed.

 **(StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void OST: Warriors – Ended)**

 **==Later==**

Sasuke with Vance after went to the graveyard to pay their respects, until he heard from what he said regarding Kenji's information.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked sound serious, with his usual attire; his exo-suit donned with black cloak.

"I'm positive, we just passed by that town on we're still on west when we buy some supplies to return to the Dragon Atoll, and as much as Kenji that he had neglected by to mention it." Vance stated.

"I guess that we'll be depart to find clues where is their hideout was, and then that we can proceed to heading there. After I did trained with my new form of Kusanagi, Crissaegrim, along with my own Power Stone that the voice able to grant its power." Sasuke said, as he glances at his 'restored' left arm, while still had other accessories such as the spiked strip around his hand from his previous bionic arm he had. "Of course, I would have gotten my own arm back like I was used to be."

Suddenly, a three handful of 3-blade shurikens is manifested between fingers, which because now that the normal and/or explosive shurikens can powered by chakra like Naruto's Raijin kunais on his Kitsune Armguard.

"Yeah, your friends will glad about your arm is restored, if you told about your advantures." Vance stated.

"Hn, there will be plenty of stories that I wanted to tell." Sasuke said agreed, as he glance at the pair of two Minotaur-class Battlecruisers were flew into the skies. "Once we're done, we'll leave for tomorrow."

Vance nod his head, as he gaze at the fleet and army on the ground patrolling the streets of Dragon Atoll settlement.

"Yeah…we will…"

 **==Later, at Night==**

 **(StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void OST: Oblivion Awaits – Starts)**

Mick was sleeping on the futon bed, with his eyes closed calmly, after he gave respects to his dead adopted son. After gave respects to his adopted son, he is the only son that he had after his wife died from ill, and when they didn't made a family because of his late wife's condition being suffers miscarriaged, it was sad moment for they cannot have a child.

 **(AN: Mick Fallstone is like Carl Fredricksen from UP (2009 film), which he was been keeping the fine condition house that he lied that he and his wife Ellie does, she died from ill and suffered a miscarriage that they're unable to have a child for a family.)**

Mick turns his head onto the side to see the picture frames, made him smile for seeing himself and his wife on their younger days, they're the best huntsman and huntress around, and then next to was their adult days, and then there's himself and Shinja, when he was innocent child; then lastly is himself and Shinja in his teens, which they're prepare for him for the trial of a true warrior that he was taking a path.

"Your son would have a good peace."

His eyes open hearing a male's voice gotten his presence, and turns his head at the sliding door to see Vent and Aile in his present in his room.

"I'm glad that you're here…Vent…Aile."

"Hey, old man, you looked…pale." Aile greeted.

Mick chuckled for that joke she was making, and spoke up. "Sasuke was indeed worthy to possessed your weapons."

"I know, it's best that Sasuke will be the one who right in his hands. And also the King's stone will be safe from the wrong hands." Vent stated.

"I'm sure that Sasuke will handle his responsibility. He had a good heart for the darkness is no longer clouded his heart. But now, he had become the most promising huntsman in history." Mick said for ensure that Sasuke's responsibility will use it for his own destiny.

"Let's hope he will…" Aile replied, while Vent nod his head agreed his twin sister.

 **(StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void OST: Oblivion Awaits – Ended)**

 **==Next Day==**

Sasuke and his co were about to departs, while Tennessee and his team were returning to Vacuo for told the headmaster about this regarding the discovery of the King's Power Stone, which it is now under safe hands of the Uchiha.

Which the entrance was gathered by the crowd, also Mick Fallstone, still under wheelchair for recovered, since the town needed some adjustments such as elevator for carries anything such as himself will lift up to the next floor.

Along with the Militia, Otomo, Arah, and Tao, lastly Kenji among the crowd for seeing Sasuke's departure, seeing them taking off which being the true warrior that Sasuke had earned his title after all.

Now, Sasuke with his Night Hawk bike had embarked, while Vance and Exel were on his respective hover bikes.

"So, you're planning to going back and visit?" Kenji asked.

"Hn. I'm sure that I will keep that in mind." Sasujke replied. "Also…your father and aunt gave my regards to you."

Causes Kenji's eyes widen about his father and aunt give their regards to Sasuke to pass it over. Seeing his expression smiles at him, which hoping that would mean that Sasuke met his parents before his final trial.

"They would proud of you if you keep training. And remember that I taught you." Sasuke added.

Kenji smiles how Sasuke's words for wanted to be like his father and aunt, which of course if they will be proud, it was completely admitting about if they would be here right now.

"I will, Sasuke, and thank you." Kenji replied grateful.

So with that, as Sasuke looked over to Mick Fallstone, which he was the most respectful man that helps him for balance his spirit between light and darkness, which of course that he did trained his adopted son Shinja before, but also the most for having him being a guide for have honor and justice.

"Well, Elder Fallstone. I will be going." Sasuke said for prepared for hid departure.

"Safe journey, Sasuke, you'll needed for your journey." Mick replied for his best of luck for the journey. "Here, this will be considered a token for welcoming you on Dragon Atoll."

Mick presenting a golden crest with a dragon engraving on it, making Sasuke smiled for such honor for given something for gratidute. As he takes it into his hand, and give a shake their hands for friendship.

Until Arah steps in, spoke up. "Take care of yourself, Sasuke. You need it."

Last night, Arah went to Sasuke for having a private talk, which it wasn't that just a 'private' talk, but also wanted to tell him something regarding the aftermath of the battle, it was between a student and a teacher that it is important between each other.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"You wanted to see me?"_

 _Sasuke was on his mentor's room, which her place is surround by many targeting ranges, while the Sharpshooter's guild is among the places. While it was under reconstruction for after the yesterday's attack._

 _Arah gestures at the table with two tea bowls, whisks, kettle freshly hot water, and caddy container, and so as Sasuke obliged to sit for having a tea together. As the latter went to the other side of the table and sit as well, and prepared to make tea._

 _Arah grabs the container, and opens the lip, and pick up the small wooden scoop, and places two scoops of tea powder, then tap twich the side to remove the remains, lastly place the lip back and put it on the table, along with the scoop is on the top._

 _Than, she grabbed the kettle, then gently pour hot water into the tea bowl, and pick up the whisk, and mix the tea together until the tea is finished within seconds, and then removes its substance, and put it into the table standing._

 _Arah pick the bowl into his palm, slowly turn it twice, gently, and then give it to Sasuke, and so as the raven-haired uchiha takes it acceptable, and then took a sip of the tea, which it was long silence for drinking some tea._

 _Once Sasuke gentle lower the tea bowl which there is some of them left, unfinished; as Arah spoke up to break the silence to begin this conversation._

 _"Vance told me everything about your family and clan." She said._

 _Sasuke wasn't react about that statement on subject, after he had balance his spirit and remove his hatred from his own free will._

 _"Your older brother killed them, yes?" She added._

 _Sasuke slowly nod his head for confirmed Arah's question, making her sighed for how he looked deparessed and pain that losing a family over those years._

 _"I know its painful subject that losing a family. When some their fate for neither attempt to rebelled and cooperate. It is a completely condolences." Arah stated, calmy._

 _"Hn." Sasuke nodded, as he look a small sip on his tea to calm his nerves, and spoke up. "Why questioning me about my past?"_

 _"I just…I just wanted to comforted you for how lose everything. I mean, it's like losing a family. I mean what am I saying this…I had a family once, well, it was during what happen when we were been farmers back then. Well, when I was orphan, when I made friends with Otomo and the others, and then somehow…we're family, that's why I wanted to be a huntress so that I can protect my family." Arah explained._

 _"A family, huh…" Sasuke muttered, then smiles admitted about how many friends will considered a family. "I guess, I hope that leave the past behind and move forward."_

 _"Yeah, that's what we're about say." Arah replied, as she stood up and went through the side of the table, causes Sasuke confused._

 _Suddenly Sasuke felt arms around her, which of course that Arah had embraced her like an older sister hugs her younger sibling._

 _"You're reminded me of my brother when he was kid. I give him a hug so that the sadness will go away. And this time…I will bless you a sister's blessing."_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

"I will, Master Arah." Sasuke replied grateful to his elder-sister-figure, after all, she is considered to be one as Itachi.

"The Dragon Atoll Militia will waiting for your call if you needed our help." Otomo declars to Sasuke about had his 300 men ready to fight for 1. Making Sasuke nod understandable for wanted to call his allies for assist.

And, as Sasuke starts up his bike's engine, while Exel and Vance following up, and then began to rides out to the road to heading back to their previous destination that they been traveled. So with Tennessee is too departs back to Vacuo as well.

And so, they left, unknown to them, seeing Vent and Aile was watching on the hills seeing Sasuke and his companions left for their destination.

"Good luck Sasuke Uchiha…" Vent began.

"And may the souls of flame and ice will be with you." Aile finished.

 **==OVA==**

 **(Final Fantasy V OST: The Evil Lord Exdeath (Remastered) – Starts)**

An abandon warehouse was filled with darkness, with a the moonlight illuminates the inside, which of course, unlike to Roman Torchwick had meeting up with Cinder and her group.

"So…Shinja and Deacon had failed…?" A familiar male voice said being informed regarding Shinja and Dracon, confirmed about their actions.

"Yes, turns out the human named Sasuke Uchiha had defeated the most highest rank member that we had so far. Turns out that he is even more powerful than I thought…turns out, they're heading to Georgia."

"Georgia, huh, tell the others about they're coming."

"Sir!"

"Contact Mantis, seems that his interests were heading their way. And also contacted Hawk as well."

"Right away!"

 **(Final Fantasy V OST: The Evil Lord Exdeath (Remastered) – Ended)**

 **(Side-/Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry Anime Ending: I'll be your home – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 00:00-00:16)**

~Don't look back~  
~Don't regret~  
~Time's falling~  
~out of these hands~  
~I'll let you~  
~leave me

~Go on,~  
~You know Home~  
~is always~  
~inside your soul~  
~Where ever you go~  
~Whatever you see~  
~I'll be the place~  
~And I'll be your home~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 77 in Pre-Season 4…in side-story.

Boy, I manage to finished this chapter for days that till next month, well, I would had time to find some ideas and reference that I could find, it take me some time for a while. So which you all forgive me for not updated the newest chapter.

Which I had AFK for reading and/or playing…

So with Sasuke's Soul Weapons Arc is ended, which I had official neglected to made this part after all. He had gotten new power and sword form of his Kusanagi, and with those important relics that he ahd gotten that would made him a powerful huntsman that will matches Naruto's level, and also I did made him a samurai like referred from Ninja Gaiden.

 **[But, this is a part 2, which I decide to work on Part 3 for this story when I was taking a long chapter, if you ask me.]**

Sasuke's first trial was vanquished his evil self like the Waterfall of truth when Naruto had defeat his dark self of his, so that he can learned to control the power of the Nine-tails, which until the war starts. And also the influence of the Curse of Hatred of his, which the fact that he will accomplish it to overcome.

Well, because of Naruto did able to accomplish it, until he was got his opportunity to meet his mother Kushina.

The second test was entering a dark room is similar to Luke was under Yoda's tutelage to used the force, and until facing foes in the forest that where it was.

And the final part is where Sasuke enters the Spiritual Realm, like Samurai Jack does when he had regained the sword that he had lost and spill the blood of innocent because of his blind of his anger.

And also the mountain when Sasuke went is where the last of the Time Portal that Jack had been through to accomplish his quest. Because of when Jack implies that the katana vanished from reality entirely after his rage made him unworthy of wielding it; his spiritual journey allowed him to re-balance his soul, once again making him worthy of his sword.

Sasuke went to the spiritual realm is like Samurai Jack Season 5 Episode XCVIII, which Jack had journey to reclaimed his sword, honor, and robes. While Ashi been busy fighting against an army, until her own Mother made her kill.

At the scene part was from KH: 358/2 Days, when Riku defeats Xion, when the latter uncovered her hood that reveals that to be looked just like Sora, and questions and interrogates her for having a Keyblade that looks just like Sora's.

~~~M~~~

The Battle between the Dragon Atoll and Heaven Federation Alliance, and the White Fang, Deacon's and Shinja's fraction, which it gotten the referred to 'The Mummy: Returns', it was from the Intro, where the Scorpion King, Mathayus (The Rock), and his great army across the deserts t conquer Thebes, City of the Living, but despite the battle that he and his warriors carried out.

The Scorpion King and his armies were expelled out into the deserts of Ahm Shere, where one by one the warriors all died due to heatstroke, exhaustion, hunger and thirst, leaving the Scorpion King the sole survivor.

In the dying moments, Mathayus prayed to the god Anubis, the Egyptian God of Death and Mummification; in exchange for his life and the chance to once again be a conqueror, the Scorpion King pledged his soul and a pyramid of gold. In response, the Scorpion King was presented with a large black scorpion which came crawling from the sands; Scorpion King promptly picked the arthropod up and chewed it down as food, accepting the favour that Anubis had bestowed.

From the sands sprouted a great oasis which would come to be known as the oasis of Ahm Shere. With this, the Scorpion King was also given command of his new master's immortal army of jackal-headed humanoids where his human troops once stood; he now proceeded to use them to lay waste to the city of Thebes.

Anubis then forced the Scorpion King to become his eternal servant as part of the bargain, turning him into a monstrous scorpion beast and returning the Army of Anubis to the sands from whence they came.

And then, with a combination reference of Star Wars: Clone Wars, which the battle between the Republic and Separatists.

~~~M~~~

The Fight will be just like Po vs. Tai Lung in the final about wanted the Dragon Scroll, which because of that there's nothing on the scroll but a blank? According to Po's adopted father about the secret ingredient of the noodle soup is NOTHING; it was absolute nothing when Po had realized it by now that there is no secret ingredients, which there is no adding special is have to BELIEVE its special.

Well, Sasuke ahd both the skill sets of Sephiroth and Riku, after all which having two weapons had each skill set. After all, during the last encountered about facing two members of the Six Savages that didn't expecting that Sasuke did learned how.

Man, I use the reference for between Star Wars and Kingdom Hearts for two facts:

1\. Anakin Skywalker fought Asajj Ventress on Cartoon Network's Star Wars: Clone Wars. Which Anakin uses the red lightsaber that Asajj disarms him, which he was furiously attacks her with rage channels his emotion, which drives her to edge of the temple's roof, and the ledge under Ventress's feet collapses and fall into a massive chasm. It's from Season 2, Chapter 19.  
2\. Sora and Roxas fight on the 'World That Never Was'' Memory's Skyscraper where Sora, Donald and Goofy finding and save Kairi and stop the Organization XIII. Which also Roxas disarms Sora's keyblade before he could retrieves it.

The fight between Sasuke's Susanoo and Shinja in Hydra form which similarly both ways as Itachi's Susanoo and Orochimaru's Eight-headed Snake Jutsu, and also Hercules against a Hydra on his quest, that wasn't from Disney, but also the live-action film.

~~~M~~~

And besides…"Would You Like to Know More?"

Sasuke defeats Shinja quickly like refers to Star Wars: Rebel when Old Obi-Wan Kenobi had quickly fights with Maul when he was on Tatooine which before the New Hope film begans. Maul stated that questions Obi-Wan why he is on the desert planet, until with guess the answer was to protect Luke Skywalker, the son of Anakin Skywalker while his twin sister Leia was adopted.

Well, if you know about that, which I haven't watches newest movie series such as Rogue One and New Clone Wars. Which of course that you'll understand much, and then, which I will come in handy after all.

So…its best to find out…

So…I'm doing my part!

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…or New Story season to be process…And 'May the Force to be with You'.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Thank to Final Fantasy: Brave Envius, having three names of the characters on the catalogs:

= Xon – From Egg Seekers event, the thief, 6 stars.

= Elle – Nichol and Luka's brother, died and sacrificed for face the Varitas of Water, the tank-type, 5 stars.

= Sarai – Supporter and dancer, 2 stars.

 **(2).** Used the same method and base from Samurai Jack about he perform Tea Ceremony to prepared tea for the monk, when he needed to recovered and redeem his sword, his robes, and honor.

About Season 5, Episode 7.

Which of course that I did love the way the story goes on…

 **(3).** It was quite similar to Kung Fu Panda that where Tai Lung's history about wanted to be a Dragon Warrior when Oogway had seeing his heart clouded by the darkness when he denies for the tittle.

 **(4).** That was the Synchronized Block, which it can be performed in any Lords of Shadow game. They are performed by pressing the Block button at the moment of attack. If successful, this may stun the enemy for a moment, making them vulnerable to follow up attacks. Attacks which are not blockable (indicated with a visual cue), cannot be sync blocked.

After all, Sasuke did learned from the new sword's form itself that able to learn it.

 **(5).** That was the 'Sasuke - Samurai Armor' from Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution.

I had problems for finding which armor set for Sasuke, such as the Power Stone version or Ninja Gaiden. Well, I spend my times to give him a right armor for sure. I'm sure that you'll understand that Sasuke will be an Samurai.

 **(6).** Gotten some idea from RWBNY, it is a Naruto x RWBY, with serious DMC reference. Also…a neglected story and Naruto being a hybrid being neglect and abused by his so-called parents over his 'sister', well, guess that I didn't blamed myself for didn't add Favorite, which remain 'Follow'.

 **(7).** I found that stance, like in KH that Riku formed a fighting stance that was Form III or Soresu opening stance from Star Wars, I spend years when I used to play that game that was Riku's stance was similar to Star Wars.

 **(8).** Just like in Inheritance Cycle x RWBY Crossover: A Rose's Scale, by pokeman1280, if any of you did read or not, I had gotten another idea from that story about Ruby had lost her arm, eye, and leg from the Nevermore (Not a Grimm, but a terrorist group as the White Fang), which thank to Penny about gave Ruby a blueprints for making an artificial skin.

So, Ruby had finally gotten her limbs back after finding some materials for gotten some skin.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **Team TEXS** **(** **Texas** **) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Tennessee 'Kid' Cooper** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Rail-Walk/Rail Slide – A move perfected by Tennessee as a method of escape during his stage coach and steam engine heists.  
= Crackshot Technique – This is Tennessee's special trademark move. With his revolver, Tennessee can target multiple objects or enemies and fire at them all with pinpoint accuracy. This is a One-Hit Kill.  
= Bullet Barrage – Tennessee can aim his revolver downwards then release a barrage of bullets around him to shoot any enemies around him.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Cane Rifle – An revolver rifle with a hooked handle as a cane.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Elle** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Healing Formula

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Water Spear

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Sarai** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Chakrams

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Xon** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Duel Daggers

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **? ? ? ?** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** Based from Castlevania when Alucard, aka Trevor Belmont wielded that sword which was forged from the stake attachment of his father's old weapon, the Vampire Killer. I manage to describe the sword's design on the hilt itself that looked like a shape of a head of the wolf.

Now, that I gave Sasuke Alucard's weapon is way equal to Masamune and Kusanagi.

The warrior of fire gives the Valor Flame of Igneas and Soul Ice of Glaciem. Sasuke journeys to the lands of Sanus for 30 days of his trail, once his task is done, and then going to the temple where expecting two warriors of fire and ice was waiting.

I did list the details when I first watch the gameplay on DLC of Castlevania: Lords of Shadows 2:

Crissaegrim  
Power: Normal/Medium  
Speed: Fast

Noted: I know the sword itself is fast like the chokutou, but also its useful for replenished the energy that used from the magic of fire and ice.

Glaciem  
Power: Low  
Speed: Very Fast

Noted: Alucard did made his risk for sacrificed the power to speed, and needed to drain the life force to replenish the health meter.

Igneas  
Power: Very High  
Speed: Slow

Noted: It is a powerful blade, which destroys armor and also the speed itself is slow as well, which because of how it was a powerful weapon.

 **(W1).** That was Yui's Object Eraser GM Tool and weapon, which she used to easily defeat the guardian of the dungeon, The Fatal Scythe, which was threatening the lives of Kirito and Asuna.

Until Yui told her adopted parents about being an AI. Which because I had some difficulties for finding a sword shape for the trail for Sasuke.

Afterwards, Yui, now knowing her purpose as an AI who was going be erased since the system recognized her as an "alien" due to having disobeyed the system's orders, expressed her gratitude to Kirito and Asuna for taking care of her. Just as she disappeared, Kirito used the still active admin access and his computer skills to retrieve and save her as environmental data on his NerveGear and store her core programming as an in-game tear crystal-shaped item named «Yui's Heart».

form of an oversized, flaming, crimson-red greatsword with a purplish cross-guard and pommel, and a dark red grip.

 **(W2).** It was the blue version of Genesis' rapier from Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core. Which I did manage to found the reference and right ideas for having those weapons, which also have difficaulties that which neither the sword's design, after all, having European weapons that being on Japanese weapons like the Tsurugi and Jian.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 353+ favorite(s) and 327+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Side-Stories of Post Failed Fall of Beacon; Part 6-5: Sasuke's Journey'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 5/20/2017/8:25am

 **Finished** : 6/7/2017/10:30am

 **Published:** 6/10/2017/12:00am - 12:17am (Late)


	78. C: Side-Stories of Post FFoB Part 6-5

**Chapter 78:** Side-Stories of Post Failure Fall of Beacon; Part 6-5: Sasuke's Journey; Search for Itachi and Path of Uchiha's Redemption and form a Bond; Continue the Search and Found new Trail, and End of Savages.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** With Sasuke Uchiha passed the trail to earn the power of the Valor Flame of Igneas and Frozen Soul of Glaciem. And also the stone of power that gives him to made him powerful compares to the dreaded Curse Seal, which of course that that seal is also had the influence of a Sage chakra that Sasuke did aware about it, or not.

There are mysteries about what Sasuke would discover, until the time comes…he is ready…

Now, Sasuke had resuming that searching for his elder brother Itachi and the remnants of the White Fang on Adam's branch, while hunting the remains of the Six Savages, will be difficult for prepared for anything as possible.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto U. x Ruby R. x Yang X.L.]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]

 **Noted:** I adjusted this list, which better then formed it up.

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko], [Ino x Sai],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71.

I'll updated until the next chapter…

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 78 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[I declared this story is a side-story, which of course for during the Pre-Round One Arc. So, the Vol.4 stories will be prepared for until as you know it…]

With Sasuke is now obtain the power of soul weapons of Valor Flame and Frozen Soul, Igneas and Glaciem. Which I did gotten found a right idea base from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, which wielded by Alucard, and also the sword itself, the Crissaegrim. Which it was forged from the broken stake fragment of the previous weapon of his father Gabriel, now Dracula (or Dracul), the Vampire Killer.

Which it was before it was Combat Cross, created by Rinaldo Gandolfi (Lords of Shadow), unlike the Lament of Innocence counterpart that he forged the Whip of Alchemy, that wielded by the First Bemont, Leon, whose seeks to defeat Walter the Vampire Lord that made himself to completely the whip to formed in the Vampire Killer (Whip), when his beloved Sara Trantoul is started to turned into a vampire when that happens, like Rinaldo (Lament of Innocence)'s daughter Justine.

Leon Belmont had resolve about his choice with grief for his beloved had become, so he had no choice to kill her with his own hands, he swore his beloved to be avenge on Walter for making his beloved turned within vampirism.

Now, as for the Lords of Shadows counterpart Rinaldo, as the artisan and alchemist, did create the Combat Cross, along with the other designs for that weapon. Although, some of his designs were rejected by the Brotherhood elders, he hid them away in Order Mausoleum, hoping that the prophesied warrior would happen upon them in his time of need.

This of course, that the Chain Whip is only a main and basic weapon for the Combat Cross. Forged of cast iron, then drenched in holy water and blessed, the chain whip is very effective against the evil creatures that roam the countryside.

Which the Combat Cross was being transmutation itself when Gabriel had made his own weapon into a Vampire Killer; the first upgrade was a 'Took Tip, used as a grappling hook, allowing to climb, swing, and rappel around the environment. It is also used to grab enemies from a distance.

The second additional was a 'Spiked Chain', since Gandolfi made two different chains, although the Order Elders disapproved of the Spike Chain, deeming it too cruel for such a holy weapon, because of the holy church were saint only uses a non-lethal and kill evil creatures. But instead of destroying the chain, he hid it away. The 1 ½ inch long spikes allowing to saw through wooden obstacles with ease, but an added benefit allows to 'tame' large enemies that can be ridden on like mounts. Contrary to popular belief, the Spiked chain does 'not' increase the amount of damage that deals.

And lastly, the 'Stake' addition; which Gabriel wanted to give the Cross more options for hand-to-hand combat. Due to the attachment being made specifically for destroying vampires, it gave the Combat Cross the nickname of 'Vampire Killer'. The stake has an additional purpose in allowing to open floor-oriented wheel cranks that are without a crowbar. While it shows breaking the stake off in Carmilla's chest, half of the stake still remains in a broken, fraying form, thus still very usable.

Now, with Sasuke's own Crissaegrim is now on his possession, and which made him a powerful huntsman besides Naruto as equal level. As for the design? I notice the hilt was looked like a head of the wolf, which it wasn't, hope it is fine for insisted for the Crissaegrim's design.

And also the Power Stone that I had gotten that idea from the anime. Which of course if I picked Ryoma's form as a samurai, which its fine for using the game version costume of his. After all, which because I had some difficulties to find the right idea to be confirmed it.

Well, if I decide not to had other adding 7 due which they're from the Canon, of course that I had confess that only ONE stone which its possible if I will do that to make it to have adding 7.

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar (for Ch.77):** Yeah, he sure did for Sasuke having his time for own path to take. I will had my OCs will be fine for sure.

 **topaz3 (for Ch.77):** just about 3 or more, one of them is a part 2 of the Dream Arc was working on. So just be sure for wait and see…

 **Tobi-Yaza (for Ch.77):** And I'm a Filipino, but I did speak Tagalog a bit, because it take time to understandable to remembers what I had spoken.

And I was aware about Raikov is the name from MGS3, Ivan Raikov.

 **god of all:** Thank you, and I will. I am grateful for review my last chapter.

 **Chrono Phoenix (Pinned):** Each review responded:

Chapter 1: I do, which I won't blame Tobi-Yaza for the grammer.

Chapter 2: Sorry, I cannot do that, but you better read the other chapters, or you did read about I did changes Naruto and the others for their ages about 13 to 15, and I did had their strength of theirs is a Sannin or Elite Jonin level.

 **ipaznokas1 (Pinned):** Thank you; after all, I did have started this story since chapter 1. And I had tons of words on this story.

 **A raging Ghost (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Well, it is; which if you read for 100k words on each chapter within hours. Yeah, I did went a bit overboard for come up new ideas. So, I decide for create a sequel when the time comes…

 **TeenageVampachu (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Yeah, this story is better, and thanks for compliment for this chapter. – March 5, 2017.

 **xhopex (Ch1) (Pinned):** Thank you for your compliment, but i cannot clean up the mess I had made. So, its okay if it is hard to read. Hope you'll understand.

reveals his eyes of a toad with orange markings around his eyes, which happens to be he entered the Sage mode.

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21AM – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

6/13/2017/6:27PM – I finished watch the newest episode…

WE'RE BEEN FOOLED! I THOUGHT BLUES AND REDS WANTED TO TAKE DOWN UNSC! THEY'RE BEEN KILLING FREELANCERS FROM THE START BECAUSE OF THEY'RE PART OF IT.

WASH AND CAROLINA WERE BEEN LOCKED-DOWN OF THEIR ARMOR AND DIED FROM HUNGER AND DEHYDRATED.

WE'RE BEEN TRICKED BY TEMPLE AND HIS NOW A TERRORITE BLUES AND REDS!

That's what happens to the rest of the Freelancer agents went missing for what Dylan was talking about.

I knew that they're attempt to double-crossed Reds and Blues from the beginning when they were out of the retirement.

6/19/2017/4:22AM – Sasuke's arm that used to be a prosthetic had restored like I gotten that idea regarding RWBY x Inheritance Cycle, also similar to I, Robot (2004), and the actor: Will Smith.

After all, he had an prosthetic arm that during the accident when he couldn't save the little girl when that Robot that was obvious for saving him.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Desert Punk Into – Sand Mission – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:18)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared, before the camera pans up:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

~I am the one~  
~Pushing on ahead just like you, yeah, yeah!~  
~Won't you please, hear me now?~  
~And give a name to the demon in the desert ~  
~You can't help, but clench your teeth~  
~As your heart starts to tremble from the heat~  
~Now stop it~  
~It'll only bring destruction~

~Let's do it~

~I, killed an angel~  
~The time has come to stand and be strong~  
~It's a sad history, hidden in a big story~  
~That is the mystery~

~There's no way, That'd I know when~  
~Never have I glanced~  
~At what tomorrow holds for me so~  
~I just keep moving on~  
~Living till the moments gone~

~Forever just me~

~My mission~

 **(Instruments: 1:19-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Safe journey, Sasuke, you'll needed for your journey." Mick replied for his best of luck for the journey. "Here, this will be considered a token for welcoming you on Dragon Atoll."_

 _Mick presenting a golden crest with a dragon engraving on it, making Sasuke smiled for such honor for given something for gratidute. As he takes it into his hand, and give a shake their hands for friendship._

 _Until Arah steps in, spoke up. "Take care of yourself, Sasuke. You need it."_

 _"I will, Master Arah." Sasuke appreciated._

 _And, as Sasuke starts up his bike's engine, while Exel and Vance following up, and then began to rides out to the road to heading back to their previous destination that they been traveled. So with Tennessee is too departs back to Vacuo as well._

 _And so, they left, unknown to them, seeing Vent and Aile was watching on the hills seeing Sasuke and his companions left for their destination._

 _"Good luck Sasuke Uchiha…" Vent began._

 _"And may the souls of flame and ice will be with you." Aile finished._

* * *

 _An abandon warehouse was filled with darkness, with a the moonlight illuminates the inside, which of course, unlike to Roman Torchwick had meeting up with Cinder and her group._

 _"So…Shinja and Deacon failed…?" A familiar male voice said being informed regarding Shinja and Dracon, confirmed about their actions._

 _"Yes, turns out the human named Sasuke Uchiha had defeated the most highest rank member that we had so far. Turns out that he is even more powerful than I thought…turns out, they're heading to_ _Georgia."_

 _"Georgia, huh, tell the others about they're coming."_

 _"Sir!"_

 _"Contact Mantis, seems that his interests were heading their way."_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Georgia, Sanus==**

After Sasuke, Exel and Vance were departs from Dragon Atoll into small city of Georgia, Los Plata (The Silver), where which Sasuke and co. were arrived for buying supplies such as his favorite tomatoes. And then also buy an hotel room for remain undetected by the White Fang extremist will learned about going back here at the moment ago.

Sasuke had questions the seller about some individuals wearing black coat with red clouds, which turns out he found the information regarding what he was looking for, when the seller confirmed its describe. Until questions about did someone buy the tomatoes, before the young Uchiha avenger does, but turns out the seller did, which he did buy a lot of tomatoes, along with huge amounts of eggs on each tray? About what, 180 eggs: 25x6 or more. **(1)**

Before that Sasuke had found his luck there was the farmer's market, so after purchasing a spoil to enjoy, well, you could say about having that statement that didn't want to think to his own mind.

Now, after Sasuke had gotten his new form of Sword of Kusanagi, and earned the title as the 'true warrior', and also the White Stone of Power, but now that he wore a samurai armor and also his arm itself is a bit restored back into his original state, but also had the shurikens and blades extended which its useful for his travels.

Vance and Exel had trained him to improves Sasuke's new form called: Crissaegrim, and as much as he did his best to became stronger, and then once he can mastered Valor Flame of Igneas and Frozen Soul of Glaciem. He gives them gratitude for having such honor.

 **(AN: Depends on either Soul Ice or Frozen Soul. Then, take your pick.)**

And also the White Stone of Power that he possessed, which of course that Sasuke did needed to trained with that form of his which it's like being a samurai; after all, which he gotten new skill set for his arsenal for facing any of the Six Savages.

Once Sasuke still had a lot to learned to improved, and then until went to the Law-enforcement for some questions about there are any abandon buildings or warehouse about the White Fang activity, which of course that he uses the huntsman status that came from Beacon, until then that the police officer obliged for needed information.

Also the Police Chief came to him about regarding the activity, and so as he having discussion on his office.

After within hours later for begun the briefing regarding some suspicious activities and some strange disturbance; and so that he gave any information about the abandon buildings such as factories, warehouses, or etc.

And so, Sasuke, Exel, and Vance left the police station with grateful and appreciation about this information. And so, they left to find some clues, but first, according to the police chief had one of the officers reported from the workers about something strange has happen on the sewers, so which Sasuke and the co. will investigate about it.

Once they arrived the nearby manhole according to the information about thought there is a grimm living in the sewers, and so decide to went down to find of what they're looking for.

 **==Entered, Sewers System==**

Sasuke and his group jumps down into the sewers system, as he armed with a handful of shurikens, and then Vance landed second and third is Exel. According to the Intel from Ashe Duncan about one of the Six Savages was on this location.

As they cracked some glow rods, to illuminate the sewers, as Vance spoke up advised.

"Let's split up, contact any of us of what you had found."

Sasuke and Exel nod their heads acknowledge, and so they took part ways. Before that, they armed their weapons if there are any Grimm on sight.

 **==Later==**

After exploration for any signs of trail that would leads to the source, with Sasuke was certain that he had neither missed it or that Deigo was just misinformed about this wild goose chase. And then decides to double back once more.

Before that, Sasuke contacted to informed Exel and Vance to double back for seeing anything never missed a single clue to missed.

Afterwards, which with the same responds, Vance and Exel couldn't find anything over and over again, and so that they had rendezvous each other.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Vance replied.

"Same here." Exel added.

"Grrrraaaahhh!" Sasuke exclaims frustrated, as he slammed his back against the wall, as he slides down, to rest, while Vance and Exel followed the same to sitting neither railing nor anything that wasn't covered with something…disgusting or slimy…

Sasuke was enjoying a cool breeze on the back of his neck, and suddenly his eyes snaps open.

"Huh?" He tensed, which he had notice that there aren't usually a cool breezes in the sewer. "Guys, did you feel the cool breeze?"

"What?" Vance asked, confused, along with Exel.

"Lend against the wall!" Sasuke said, as the two do as he says, as they lend their backs, and tensed for feeling cold breeze.

"You're right, than that means…" Vance confirmed.

"Of course!" Exel exclaims realized.

As they move away the fall, as Sasuke activate his Sharingan, and seeing that the wall itself he was leaning on was just a hologram to a giant door.

"I think there is a door on this wall, they use hologram technology to conceal it as a wall." Sasuke explained.

"So, a fake fall projection… Pretty well-hidden. I gotta say…" Vance said admitted.

"Hn." Sasuke nod his head agreed. "But, I had a feeling about this."

Sasuke grabbed the hilt of Chidori Cutter with a tight gripped.

*Swishswishswish!*

*Chink!*

A flash of blurs, when the Chidori Cutter is sheathed back, and then flash lining of the door is being sliced in four places and disabled the hologram all together, before proceeding their way down to where what lays within.

 **==Meanwhile==**

Sasuke, Vance, and Exel made it down, which there is another door, which manage to breach it, which what's inside of what's down there, happens to be a lab facility.

"Looks like we found the NANOs produce lab." Exel said.

"Hn." Sasuke nod his head confirmed, eventually had found the lab where they're looking for, and the NANO nanites that the White Fang were been mass produced, which seems to be that they are attempting to reproduce more and more of those NANOs to gave them enhancements on any individuals.

"We better destroy this lab, while I will attempt to erase any copies on the mainframe that been well-hidden if anyone attempts to copy or erase it." Vance said.

"While I'll set some explosives as well on this lab, those bastards will never get their opportunity to gain enhancements." Sasuke concluded.

And so, as Exel took out his Frozen Chakrams, while Vance found the mainframe, which he went to it, and then began to hack the system, as Sasuke began planting explosive tags around the room, which it was just a normal explosive one, instead of a powerful one.

 **==Scene Change, Minutes Later==**

After finishing their objective, Sasuke had finished tag all the explosive tags around the room, while Vance finished deleting the copies, while Exel did destroys everything which his side-quest was looking for hidden compartments that stored the copies of the NANO project.

And with that, they went to the entrance, so Sasuke began doing what he was once proud thing he had learned from his father. Now possibly becoming a sign that he would have become he had lost, it was during the Uchiha Massacre of his family that one night.

Sasuke formed a several of hand-seals, and inhales his breath to preformed the most trusted fire-style jutsu.

" **Fire-Style: Fireball Jutsu!** "

Instead of launched a fireball, but also a stream of flames into his mouth to creates a flamethrower that burns the table, which where he planted a explosive tag that was on placed, which of course that would cause a chain reaction to burn the entire lab facility down.

Once the task is done, Sasuke, Exel, and Vance left before the explosion will go off, and soon to realized that the man who led the operation Sasuke was supposed to be facing wasn't even there.

"Guys, the man who led the NANO project wasn't there!" He informed, while running upstairs towards back to the entrance.

"We notice, Sasuke, he should had on that room by now." Vance replied.

"And now I think about it, didn't see a single body in there." Exel added.

"Meh, maybe they're probably left already a few days ago." Sasuke said guessed.

*BOOM!*

Hearing the explosion behind, and turns their heads to see a blazing flames heading towards, with Sasuke reacts and drawn Kusanagi, when it quickly morphs into Crissaegrim, and plunges the blade into the stairway, before the blade is glowing blue with haze, and then creates a walls of ice in front of Sasuke.

"Come on!" Sasuke exclaims, as he removes the blade of the ground and then rushes towards to the entrance.

 **==Scene Change==**

Once they got out onto the entrance, until the ice is finally melt from the intense heat, which causes the flames shots out into the entrance, before Exel reacts by summon huge ice wall, which of course that he is the one taught Sasuke the Wall defense, which unlikely to Aile's ice wall defense.

As the flames is now settles, as the ice wall is fades out, as Exel sighed in relief.

"Damn, made it in time when the flames would have burn us to crisp by now." Exel said about the how it was crazy.

"I agreed, and better tell the authority about this, when the police will made it." Vance agreed. "But…"

He took out a scroll phone on his pocket, which of course that contains what they had stored.

"Before erasing the copies, I did keep this copy as well, so that we will return it where it came from by tell the authorities about this project." He added, explains.

"Guess that we needed evidence for this. I mean, it was from the military, right?" Sasuke said, agreed with Vance, noted, about they needed proof to the public, so that the White Fang did to producing and stole from the military.

"I'm going to stay here to tell the law-enforcements about this." Vance concluded.

"Hn, so Exel and I will be searching for the White Fang that they had clear out the lab, and they must've had more labs around the sewer. Also they must have several of escape routes around the sewers, maybe a single with multiple shortcuts." Sasuke replied acknowledge.

Vance was tapping the scroll, and informed. "I will updated the coordinates that they had many hidden labs that there are many of them had tons of copies, so we can destroyed them permanently. So that they're unable to reproduce more of those NANOs, I will upload them to your scrolls, so that you need it."

 **(AN: Must admitted about how refers from MGR: Revengeance: The Sewer Rescue Mission.)**

As they nod each other, after Vance finished upload the information into their scrolls, as Sasuke and Exel rushes to the direction of the sewer system, while Vance left behind, before turns around to see lights of the flashlights and voices of the people, neither human or faunus came to investigate about the explosion.

 **==Scene Change==**

Sasuke and Exel rushes into the sewers, after they found the lab was left unguarded, which they needed to find them, if they encountered one of the Six Savages, Sasuke was prepared.

Exel took out his scroll, and opens the screen to see the map of the sewer system, and informed.

"We're about reach to our destination, according to this, we should be at the exit of the sewer system. While the rest of the labs will handle by Vance contacted the Fleet."

"Yeah, as much as we must get to it, until they know we're coming." Sasuke replied.

"Once we're out, meaning we can get across on a lake, it was dry bed." Exel concluded.

Once Sasuke and Exel came out into the exit, which being greeted by particular person was standing out on the entrance, wearing a scientist lab coat, which it was surround by a opening which of course, its location was a river which the river itself is cemented dry bed itself.

 **(AN: Think and looked at LA River, which of course that is the known location. So the fight scene itself will be the dry bed of the river.)**

Sasuke and Exel were about to made their stance, and until this man held his hand up gestures for didn't come here for trouble.

"Calm down you two, I'm not here for trouble." The man said, which he was wearing a cap on his head, leaving his chin remain visible.

"Why are you here on this lake?" Exel questioned, suspicious about this man, while Sasuke had his hilt of the Kusanagi ready.

"I'm just a passing by, and walking around this lake, that's all." He replied.

So, as Sasuke and Exel ease themselves, and then the man had spokes up. "Come, come, let's go to the distance out on the city."

As the man walks away, as Exel and Sasuke was suspected about this man, as they looked each other.

"I know, I knew you would had to say: 'I had a bad feeling about this'. Yeah, something is fishy about this man." Exel interjected, as he glances at the man walking on his back.

"Yeah, it this man was that scientist that Deigo is talking about, we'll take them out."

"Or he had 'friends', Sasuke." He added said to Sasuke, making the ravenette nod for acknowledge.

 **==With Vance==**

After Vance explains to the Law-enforcement, which of course that the chief and the authorities were surprisingly about there is a hidden lab was among the sewers which right under their noses, which this used this city as the underground base for the White Fang.

Now, with that was settled, which the chief will tell the mayor about how generous for he and his group found a hidden lab, and before show them the evidence about this, and which hopefully that they'll explain to the Atlas about their missing technology that they been looking for, and until then Vance told them NEEDED to delete until if possible for reproduce more.

Once the officials left, as Vance will met up with Sasuke and Exel about they found another lab, and until notice something that caught into his eye, as he went to it, notice a crack on the bricks, as he took out his kunai, and plunges it, and pries out the single brick, and notice what's behind it.

Causes Vance's eyes widen, and then breaks down the brick wall, causes him in surprised for seeing, there is a bomb among the wall.

"WE HAVE A BOMB HERE!" He called out to the police who just left by now.

 **==Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Exel==**

Sasuke (while eating his tomato) and Exel had followed the man, which he was suspicious one too, once they arrives their destination, which of course they found themselves at the quarry factory.

"So, why are we here?" Sasuke asked, the man while staring at the factory building surrounds by sand and stone, lastly construction vehicles.

"To ask you some questions…" The man replied, than continue by asking. "Tell me, did you people manage to explore the city before searching for our underground base?"

Sasuke reacts by activating his Sharingan, and examine this man, replied. "No, I went to the law-enforcement for some information."

"Is that so…Pity, really is considered how I got kind use to this city." The man said statement. "But, I have orders to fill out, it will be sure that our base is being discovered."

This man didn't looks at Sasuke from behind, causes Sasuke frowns about what he was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, before he and Exel heard airships' engine were coming in, and could tell those aren't here for anything, but something bad.

Seeing the man took off his cap, and replied.

"You see kid, we had orders to erase the evidence, and as a precaution, it should anyone would have escape. We were ordered to exterminate everyone such as witnesses in the city. And what the better way is to kill someone than with fire…" The man said, as he finally turns his head to Sasuke and Exel.

Getting to see the look of his face, the man had sported scars on his face and even more so, he looked like was apparently blind, either that or he was a Hyuga that got lost here a long time ago.

"Now that you're aware that you and your gang caused all of this, it's time for us to fight." The man said, as he took out a pair of hook swords, which happens to be both high-frequency blades.

 **(AN: I did give this man my own version for having Hook Swords with High-Frequency technology, and so which those hooks were like the sickles of Mantis.)**

Sasuke obliged and took out Kusanagi in normal form, as Exel places his hand on his shoulder, and informed.

"I will stop the airships!" He says to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke understands.

"I'm afraid that I cannot let you do that." The man said to Exel for not allows to interferes the operation.

"Is that so…" Exel frowns, as ne bend down, and lets out a huge boom, which he was launched himself into the air, causes the eyes of the man widen for seeing him flies.

 _'I-Impossible!'_ The man thinks, disbelief about this man can fly into the air that any of the members of the White Phoenix that can fly.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid that your fight is with me." Sasuke interjected.

The man was irritated about how Exel had attempt to stop the bombing would happen, which of course that Sasuke and Exei were spiting up, while remain in his stance.

"Very well, before we begin, you should know that my name is Arnulf, the Mantis Slasher." The pronounced Arnulf the Mantis Slasher.

"So, you're THE Arnulf, Deigo was talking about." Sasuke said mentioned.

"Yes, and I was a bit curious about that power of yours is most fascinating. After I kill you, I will study your blood about how it works." Arnulf replied, interesting, which of course that Sasuke didn't tell him about chakra to begin with.

Now with the dual had begun, with Sasuke rushing at Arnulf, hoping that he could kill a blind man in one fast kill.

*Ching!*

Sasuke was shocked in surprised for seeing Arnulf blocked his attack with both blades that catches his.

Assuming that this man had no actual strength, Sasuke had put his strength into his sword as the weapons began grinding against each other, but with no luck, before he decides to hops back-flips to take the distance.

"Don't they teach you kids at school the type of Faunus that are around? And how are they're similar to that base on their animal attributes?" Arnulf frowns, looked disappointed.

"All they taught us to first year students was that you guys had won a lot of night battles, before you had natural night-vision." Sasuke replied grunted.

Arnulf sighed, angrily disappointed. "Those humans, seriously wanted to quoted 'peace and educate' us as equals. But don't bother teach anyone at school about Faunus kind."

"Save the lecture for your grandkids, old man!" Sasuke replied, as he rushed in to charges at Arnult while his Sharingan active, and began to flipping around, and attacking him at the same time.

*Clang!*

Both blades grinded each other, as Arnulf looked impressed at Sasuke's fighting stype.

"Not bad kid, if you were born as a Faunus, I would have spare you and vouch to take you in as a apprentice, and so I can retired." Arnualf said offered.

"Sorry, but I'm already an apprentice of a huntsman." Sasuke replied sarcastic, and added with venom tone, which this man reminded of Orochimaru. "Also I'm not interests on being some old man like you under teachings!"

"Total shame, boy, you actually are the most worthy opponent I had fought in decades." Arnulf replied, and suddenly they heard a explosion causes them to looked up to see Exel destroys the airships, before they began to bombing the city.

Arnulf needed to kill Sasuke before he could get to Exel before the orders receives will ruined everything, while the Uchiha needed to end it, afterwards that he will assists Exel for stops them.

Seeing gotten the opportunity, as Sasuke had take his chances to charges at Arnulf, but also a minute later, so as Arnulf to intercepts.

This time around, Sasuke was quick on the draw as they rammed against each other, and brought their blades down, where 'one shall stand, and one shall'…

Within silence, suddenly Arnulf gasped which he had realized that he felt no pain in front of him, but what he did felt was a sharp pain in his back, and blood spurting, than lastly is began to fall into his knees, and drop into the ground in his death.

Sasuke had his sword on his right side, which Arnulf didn't realized that he had used one of his techniques adapts from Masamune, The Flash Cutter or Flash; as Sasuke turns his head to the fallen Arnulf.

"If it's worth any conciliation, you were the perfect opponent I needed to fight against my brother." He whispered, as he flicks his sword into the side to wipe out the blood, as he could to stop the airships, which until they heard a huge thundering boom, causes the latter smiles as he looked up to see another Minotaur-class Battlecruiser came out into the Warp Space Jump.

 **(AN: This is my own version now.)**

Until then, suddenly a squadron of Vikings and Wraiths that came out into the hatches, and starting to attack the airships, turns out that the White Fang was completely shocked in surprisingly that a huge number that attacking them.

Until then, suddenly he felt his head had receive a new information about regarding the Power Stone of Light, after all, his spirit is now well-balanced by the looks of this, meaning that he had formed a purple chakra-like wings spurts out on his back, which means that he had gain access of his new abilities. **(2)**

Sasuke smiled at the new found ability, and decides to try it out, as he bend over his knee and launched himself into the air, he will be attempt to stops the remaining airship, while tried to bombed, or defeats the fighter planes.

 **==Meanwhile==**

"Arnulf fails?"

"Yes sir, only left is you along with the rest of 2 left."

Someone looked irritated a single human able to defeat and kill his colleagues, along with the White Phoenix operatives were crippled the numbers of the White Fang, along with resources that wasted.

"Inform them!"

"Sir!"

"And what's the progress finding the traitors hideout."

"We do sir, turns out that the humans wearing black cloaks with red clouds were been spotted at the abandon prison facility that somewhere on south-west."

"South-west." He said repeated.

"Sir, that's where they are…"

"I see…I'll see it to it, and I'll contact Governor about this, while you contacted the city for needed more men."

"Right away!"

 **==Time Skipped, Days Later==**

After they save Georgia from the White Fang planning to bombing the city, as much as the officials were grateful for the rumored Heaven GIs that would to help to be provide. The mayor himself was being irresponsible for unaware about the White Fang was doing on the city to build a hidden lab.

They had wasted their resources for building the hidden hideouts and labs, and also as Vance had one of the members of the Patriots will take patrol on this city, in-truth, they had No. III (3) and IV (4) will take care of the city.

Now, afterwards, Sasuke and the co. had left Georgia for their destination, which of course that they'll be travel by a bike for days to each to the next destination.

On Sasuke's case, he is being travel for months after facing Six Savages and finding his brother Itachi and his own branch of the White Fang fraction. Even thought that the Akatsuki as well, with a combination that will be a bit a problem, racing against neither of the organizations that having the Heaven Federation cover their backs.

Once they arrived the next city, and sealed her vehicles via storage scroll or warps out, which of course that if there any White Fang activity will be present.

On the bright side, had one of the White Fang interrogate, thank to Operative No. IV that causes the poor soul extracts all the information that they needed for know where one of the headquarters was.

Turns out, they found a abandon prison facility about far southwest, it's where Itachi's White Fang was, so which he will them here. Now, while traveling, Sasuke had also find the new discovery of the new abilities of the White Stone of Power.

Until he felt the stone had small trace of darkness within the stone, which of course that why Warrior King of Vale had stored a small darkness within it, so it's best to find out the more mysteries of the Stone itself.

Until then, confirming it that they saw the city filled with lot of faunus over human population, which it wasn't unlikely to Vacuo nor Menagerie, but it didn't matter.

Which of course that Sasuke and his gang walking around the streets, which of course that they're aware about the Faunus had gotten their own safe haven on Pronterra, well, accordingly that there is one nearby was kind enough to told about 50% of the population of the Faunus left for their own free will because of how they're being told about they had to departs to Shell Town or a nearby town for have advance ships that belongs to the Heaven Federation were going there as well.

Even though, that when they're aware about the Failure Fall of Beacon that wipe out all the White Fang that develops fear on those humans were best of their superior traits. Even neither of them can or cannot shoot a glare at them, on Sasuke's case remains of Naruto about how he receives glares.

Otherwise, it couldn't be so bad…

"Halt! This is the police, stop were you are!"

Sasuke sighed annoyance, hearing a authority manner, causes he and his group turns their way to a corner where he was certain that the entire police force of faunus for was serious their just to bust them out.

"What am I being charged for?" Sasuke asked with a annoying look, he was well aware of that which they were gonna say; causes the lead police irritated about how that human mocks him.

"For walking down the streets with a weapon." The same one had said, adding; this faunus consists had tucks coming out his jaw.

"There's people doing the same thing, even more so, I'm a huntsman." Sasuke replied. "While my companions were from that Order, but you all did know the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo, right?"

Which made the other faunus law-enforcements flinched about that name of the organization consists of humans that we about to brutally kill their own kind for joined the White in the first place, which of course their fate would had been ended.

"Ha! Regardless, we are placing you all under arrest!" He scoffed amusingly, obviously for how those hidden organization was just a joke to scare the White Fang.

Before the other one joined in, looked completely obvious.

"Now, make it easy on us, or we'll have to use force, brutally."

With the last words from that pathetic fool made a death wish, until Sasuke swiftly appears in front of him, which they're unable to see him move that fast.

*Swishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswish!*

With a flurries of blurs, that Sasuke slashes the arrogant police faunus, which until he quickly sheaths Chidori Cutter into his back with a click.

His upper-body explodes before seeing glints of slash marks that turns his torso into bits, even the aura cannot protects the hit, leaving his legs, as suddenly moves a bit, and collapse to the ground and twitches it before his legs, unable to recognized leaving only its pants that had the ID of his will identified.

The police force was petrified from the sight of goresome blood, and Sasuke being the first huntsman to actually strike down an officer.

"You may act like police, but also you and the people on this city pick the 'wrong' side." Vance concluded.

Seems that they had gotten the point, they didn't know what to do, as Sasuke stood onto his ground, while Vance and Exel drawn their weapons, while the latter give them a menacing glare.

Seeing how they weren't moving, and how they were just sitting ducks, Sasuke charged in rushes at them, while Vance and Exel follows him behind, and then began to massacre the police force of theirs, before there was nothing but a red mist spurts out into the air,

A minute later, the massacre had ended, the police force being slain surround by limbs, neither fresh or frozen, and also there is ice statues of the poor souls who pick the wrong side was being died from frostbite and frozen to death, that they didn't react to defend themselves because of their pride was their downfall.

The sight itself didn't go unnoticed, as Exel turns his glance at the witnesses, and called out.

"YOU PEOPLE MADE A CHOICE IF WE DO NOT COVERED OURSELVES IN THE BLOOD OF OUR ENEMIES, THIS IS YOUR CHOICE; EITHER STAY TO JOIN THE WHITE FANG TO END YOUR FATE FOR WASTING YOUR LIVES FOR WAR. OR LEAVE THIS CITY NOR NOT JOIN TO AVOID CONFLICT AND LIVE PEACEFUL, YOUR CHOICE!"

Even thought that any of the citizens was speechless about what heard from Exel's speech, if they stay to die, if making a choice to join the White Fang, which those law-enforcements that they're protecting the city was being White Fang in disguised, seems that the faunus population should had listen to their neighbors and friends about this, if they had to pack their belongings and leave the city which they're going to Menagerie or somewhere they needed to go such as Vale.

And so, the citizens had left to their homes, while the sellers decide to close and leave the business to move-in to where they needed to go, leaving Sasuke alone in a town that he shouldn't let his guard, along with Vance and Exel.

"Call them in?" Sasuke asked regarding the Heaven Federation for sending a battalion.

"Yeah." Vance replied, he knew that he would said that about wanted to contacted ANOTHER battalion for making another Turf for the Heaven Federation.

"Excuse me."

A voice called out, gotten their attention to see a man who among the crowd didn't left the scene, he is a faunus as well, but also his animal trait is a fox, unlikely to Naruto's traits and his hair is black as well.

"Who are you? Are you here to avenge your friends?" Sasuke demanded with a cold tone.

"No, I'm unarmed; I'm here to tell you people that the White Fang using this city as a hidden headquarters which it was one of them. We were aware about the 'Patriots' would be here."

Causes Vance and Exel tensed that statement, as they exchange glances each other, and then uses the use nano-communication for private contact each other by eyes looked one to another.

 _'This man spoke up the password.'_ Vance mentally spoke to Exel.

 _'Yeah, he's clean, and if he was told about that password, than he had a friend or a family, nor a spy among the ranks of the White Fang must've told.'_ Exel replied, as he turns to the fox Faunus, and spoke up with a question. "Are you a Rebel or a Spy?"

"Spy: Nine-tails; and adding Freedom Fighter." The man replied, causes them eyes widen, which notice a familiar black spiky haired, which he is looked like No. VX (15)'s father.

"Menma?" Vance stated.

The fox-faunus dubbed as Menma nod his head, turns out, that was Naruto's Advance variant of Clone Jutsu, the Blood Clone with genjutsu disguised, but also it's a strengthen one as well, and also the spy of the original and the White Phoenix.

While Sasuke was looked surprised that he didn't notice that face of his with a familiar whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Wait a minute? Are you a advance shadow clone of Arashi or Kurosaki-sensei? Then that means this is what he was talking about." Sasuke asked and stated.

"That's right Sasuke, I would have thought boss told me about this, right now…" C. Naruto's Enhance Clone replied admitted. "Come on, it's not safe, we better hide or 'he' will appears on the commotion."

"Wait, he?"

"One of the Six Savages." He answers to Sasuke's questioned for his curiousness.

Making them tensed about one of them was on this city, which made Sasuke, Vance, and Exel nod their heads agreement, as they left the scene by taking the sewer system, and until someone along with a band of law-enforcements saw the massacre.

"Damn it, I was hoping that I wanted to have fun with that human what Aleksei was talking about… Well, no matter, all had to do, is waiting out…"

With a chuckled sadistic for wanted to have fun for Sasuke Uchiha he was interesting.

 **==Scene Change==**

 **(Final Fantasy VI OST: Mines of Narshe – Started)**

"Is this place where the group of freedom fighters attempts to retake the city?" Sasuke asked about the location that they hid themselves.

"Yes, their late mayor died from that day when the White Fang came in, only his son wanted to reclaim his father's place. Until then they tried everything they could to retake the city of Townsville." Menma replied.

 **(AN: It's the only name from PPG, which of course that this will be a good idea for that wasn't on this Canon. And the reference of this part was from RoboCop 3. And also I use a bit reference from Freedom Fighters, where the Russians taken America, while the Freedom Fighters reclaimed their country.)**

Their hiding place, was a Church, it is the only location to hide the rebels from White Fang disguised Police to find this location, only considered their hideout without knowing about this place.

"Yeah, they stocked some weapons they stole on the armory from the police. The best we could to find hope. Even though that they tried to send one for help, until they shunned them off." The undercover operative/disguised clone of the Patriots explained the situation. "Well, according to the rumor about on Vale that there is military fraction that even more advances than Atlas. Until we learned that about you're coming."

"Well, seems now we're here, and clean up the mess." Sasuke declares it. "And as much we will take back the city to liberate."

"So, Menma, I was hoping that this situation went critical while went undercover." Vance said Naruto's Blood Clone, Menma.

"It went well, I will have any information that you guys wanted to know; I did use my transform to be sure that they don't see or smell a difference between each time. Which if they discovers me under suspicious, then I had no choice but to dispelled and my boss will create another one with a different name." The disguised black-haired agent replied.

Exel and Vance nod their heads, along with Sasuke about what is the White Fang plotting after the Failure Fall of Beacon, which until the Uchiha spoke up another subject about something important.

"Menma…" Sasuke began; which causes Menma (C. Naruto's clone) responded. "Can you tell me where the abandon prison facility that is located on the south-west is?"

"Sure, I will give you the coordinates that where it is." Menma replied acknowledge.

 **(Final Fantasy VI OST: Mines of Narshe – Ended)**

 **==Time Skipped==**

After Sasuke and his gang arrived on the Freedom Fighters' hideout which between them and the White Fang to liberate Townsville, which of course Vance had contacted the fleet, for sending a pair of Minotaur-class, so that they're prepared for anything as possible until then.

Until the word got out about the residence of this city had they haven't left yet after today's incident that a huntsman slaughtered their law-enforcements, and also they cannot contact the Kingdom to informed the primary authorities about this incident, it was jammed by someone that they tried to remove it and getting its signal online.

Now that the corrupted mayor, he is used to be the mayor's vice, was irritated that they tried to call the outside world because that if they needed to told them about this, but turns out that each of the settlements were being under protection of the Heaven Federation Army that the same army that save Vale months ago, until then that they made a broadcast about their choice for provide safe haven.

Until then when they refuse to go there, which many of the faunus population being killed whoever departs, that's why they cannot leave, so which that they decide to remain homes until then.

For now, they had to wait for miracles, it was there they formed a group of Freedom Fighters for attempt to reclaim the city, while his son was about same age as Yang does, until then he is old enough.

Afterwards, they're planning to strike, and now, which taking to stealing anything: provisions, ammo, dust, and materials for reproduce weapons or making parts.

 **(AN: All the missions were come from that game, if you watch it on YouTube on each mission, you'll understand. And until this game I was interesting called: Homefront: The Revelation.)**

Turns out, the White Fang along with the corrupted mayor were became furious about the Freedom Fighters, turns out, they're becomes the thorns on their side for how they had took everything that such as saving the children on the orphanage, which being forced to educate and learned to doing so, training children became soldiers was legal on public, which of course that until they had taken them into their safe place.

Also commandeers weapons supply truck that disguised as civilian delivery transports for carries such as cheese and previsions. Not to mention the weapons producing factory, they manage to reproduce the AP-290s that got the blueprints that they're able to mass-produce.

Even the skilled technician was taking time to develop their own machines like in Vale, which according to the rumor, they called it: Mobile suits and Titans, even they tried to get their technology, along with the other machines such as tanks and mechs.

Turns out, until the word got out that many giant airships about the size as a mountain with a massive firepower that it's even more advance, even they manage to go on space on Out of Orbit, even a single bullhead tried to get close, but being shot down by its anti-air weapons.

Even though, that White Fang on Townsville branch had crippled its numbers to being reduced, and also their resources, even though that city had becoming a ghost town that when they tried to get everything back into its peak.

And until then, back to the present, now it's time for them strike to get the city of Townsville to be liberated, by striking the heart of the city.

 **==Scene Change==**

 **(Final Fantasy IV DS OST: Long Way to Go – Starts)**

The scene appears to be an alley, which its tonight, which of course that they're ready to attack the Mayor's Office Building: City Hall, and then notice the Flag itself was a symbol of the White Fang: the Black Flag with Red wolf's head with claws.

"Alright…the time has come!" The leader of the Freedom Fighters was named Christ, which he was the leader of the resistance, armed with assault rifles and silenced pistol, along with a sword strapped into his back, which he had 12 men for joining the fight to storm his father's office building to take it back where it owns.

His squad along with Vance and Sasuke will assisted for liberation, which they were armed with LMGs, Shotguns, and Rocket Launchers, and also pistols, then melee weapons such as knives and swords.

According to the plan from Menma and Vance had set, they're making a distraction for signals them to storm the building, and until then, the operation commence, until then when they're aware about they'll commence a counterattack like the last time on Beacon on Vale.

Which of course that they will send rain upon the skies, and afterwards…the plan is set…

For now, they strike, after all, since Chris know the way around when he was child, whenever he had spend time with his father time after time, and also explores around the City Hall, after all, which his father had told him about there are secret entrances around the hall, if having so many guards that block the areas, which of course that there is, ONE secret entrance for getting inside.

Is to went to somewhere that no other faunus or security had didn't check in, so it's best to going as planned, and then, until needed another distraction, until Sasuke had steps him decides to face one of the Six Savages, it is only the main objective for distracts the White Fang long enough to kill the corrupted mayor.

And so, the operation had commences…

 **(Final Fantasy IV DS OST: Long Way to Go – Ended)**

 **==With Sasuke==**

Now that Sasuke is prepared to being part of the operation, but now it is now he steps out into the shadows, to reveal himself out. As he drawn Kusanagi, since facing one of the Six Savages will be using his most one of his primary swords besides Chidori Cutter, while Fangs the thunderswords were secondary.

Once Sasuke will continue proceeding towards to the city hall. And until suddenly the weather began to change, as the clouds were formed covered the blue skies at day, before it had proceeded to rain, but turns out that he had a feeling that wasn't right, but a sign for that someone was expecting a fight.

Soon enough that Sasuke made it to the town's city hall on the entrance, and there is someone was waiting for him to be expecting…

"You know, I had highly doubt that about sending those disguised White Fang trying to kill you as fake cops about weeks ago while you were with the rebels. But, it doesn't matter, cause how you get to fight me." The man stood before Sasuke, still, wearing a sombrero hat and poncho that unlikely to Sasuke's, as he got into a fighting stance.

"Hmph, we'll see…" Sasuke reply scoffed.

Seeing how this man was either confident or stupid, it doesn't matter to Sasuke (due to being part of the operation), as quickly drawn Kusanagi, causes the man frowns for didn't expecting having another sword on his possession, and hoping to annihilate this man once and for all. But, as Sasuke rushes at him and quickly swings down his Kusanagi, the man lifted his hand and caught it to stops his strike.

"Before we begin our fight, allowed me to introduce myself." He began, as he lift his sombrero high enough to reveal his face, and for 'by the gods'; his eyes were blue as Naruto does, except that was like a particle effects to them,

"The name is Vladimir, the Thunder Hawk." He announced, as sparks of lighting discharges from his eyes, before Sasuke looked over the blade of Kusanagi, which he had uses imbued his lightning onto the blade, which he wasn't aware about his primary element, so which he will show it to this man named Vladimir, where this man was conducting electricity and sends an electric wave to Sasuke, causes him to be send flying.

With reaction, causes Sasuke back-flips to land onto the ground, and suddenly Vladimir had already appeared in front of him, and attempt to kicks him into his stomach, but Sasuke manage to dodged it in time.

It didn't matter, as Vladimir was fast, and punching Sasuke, with each punch was equivalent to getting hit by those electrical imbued brass knuckles, before the man had him in his stomach again from earlier.

"I've seen you fight and frankly I'm not that impressed. You may have been fast and manage to defeat Wile, than surviving defeat Diego, which by the way, send his regards, but compare to me; you're a turtle." Vladimir said laughs amusingly to mocks Sasuke with sarcastic. "If I'm say, if I kill you, and I'll take that sword of yours is mine as a souviner."

The only person allowed to insult him and manage to live is Naruto; but when its someone else, Sasuke naturally furious, so which he shuts the man up, he pushes him back, as he quickly performs a new jutsu that he took out in a different method.

On Vladimir's case, he did seeing have one gestured, and notice another sets of gestures, seeing Sasuke performs a Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, and Tiger.

And suddenly Sasuke inhales his breath with his chest is puffed to launched the most powerful jutsu that been used by the late Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

" **Fire-Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!** "

Sasuke launched a high-pressure stream of flames into his mouth that, which the flames itself can burn anything in seconds, once the flames fades, which seeing a shoe in victory, considering how Vladimir was only 10 ft away from between himself and flames, and was just gloating, but as the flames began to extinguished.

Sasuke had gazed at the raw electricity within Vladimir's hands, as if they had consumed the flames.

"Here's a little history lesson for you, kid. When man first discovered fire thousands of years, he would have to wait for it to be a thunderstorm and hope that the lightning would strike, even when it did, he would have to travel three days in hopes of harnessing fire, before it dies out, once he did, him, and his family would reign the land until it dies out as well." Vladimir explained.

"If I wanted to hear history lessons, I would have been back at Beacon and listening to Dr. Oobleck." Sasuke replied, as he charges at Vladimir to strikes him, and then gotten electrified and toss himself back again.

"What? I'm trying to tell you kid, is that I've seen all of your tricks, not to mention that high-pressure flamethrower looks new to me. And I've proven that your flames aren't any useful against me, especially when you're out against the 'Lightning God'." Vladimir stated, self-proclaimed Lightning God; as he boasted, than sparks of lightning surges through his palms to prove his claimed.

"Can you at least tell me where the rest of you guys at, anyone left from you and rest, if you and you gang planning to storm some traitors on south-east, right, since you plan to kill me?" Sasuke stated as he give him a blank look.

"No need for that poker face of yours, kid." The self-proclaimed Lightning God replied. "In fact, I'll tell you out of pity, a based that's like a month long to get here, the remaining members of the Six Savages were myself, Aleksei, when I'd heard about Deigo being killed by you, and also our ol'pal Isabella the Ghost Lizard will be waiting for me to being rendezvous. Lastly even our great friend, the Governor, who-didn't-know-his-real-name-was, being the leader of the Six Savages."

"I see…" Sasuke said understandable about Adam's Right-Hand and Lieutenant being the leader of the Six Savage. "I would had guess that he was on Mistral, right?"

"Oh…you knew. Yes, the leader and founder of the Six Savages was indeed Adam's Right hand man." The hawk faunus said arrogance.

"Pretty much, afterwards, now I'm going to kill you." Sasuke replied, as he sheathed his Kusanagi, cannot expose for new ability of his Kusanagi, and then crouching down, and before formed 3 hand-seals: Ox, Rabbit, and Monkey; lastly held his left hand in his right hand which due to his bionic arm is completely techno-organic.

"I don't know you're planning kid, but if you think that knife might countered me, then you're dead wrong." Vladimir stated amused for Sasuke's options, he did seen had two weapons, a lightning dust imbued sword and a knife.

Sasuke smirked formed into his face at Vladimir, and replied. "No, it's not like that if I use my Stun Knife…you see. What you said earlier about being the 'Lightning God' is absolute bullshit."

"And why's that?" Vladimir asked frowning.

Sasuke could respond, while channels his chakra into his palm, which it take time to charged his thump card of his.

 **(Naruto OST: Raikiri – Starts)**

"Because…" He began to answered the so-called 'Lightning God', and suddenly causes Vladimir's eyes began to wide for seeing sparks of lightning that covering generates in his entire left arm and become visible to everyone.

As the sparks of lightning in Sasuke's hand grew, a loud chirping noise could be heard from the Lightning Technique.

Once the technique was ready, Sasuke still had his smirked on his face, before activate his Sharingan to supports the patterns of Chidori visual perception prevents the tunnel vision from occurring and its predictive capabilities make it easy for the user to avoid counterattack(s).

"I'm the TRUE Lightning God."

"WHAT?!" Vladimir exclaims disbelief and absurd for seeing he had the same ability as he does; as before Sasuke raced forward where the excess energy from the Lightning Technique tore up the floor, as he ran head towards straight for Vladimir.

In a split seconds, Vladimir covered his arms with generated high-voltage, and blocked Sasuke's attack, hope that it will overwhelm his strike, but until the strike couldn't protects him from his lightning attack, which of course that that information about Sasuke was completely out-dated.

Seeing that costs him losing an arm of his, his left one, it was burnt and pierced, with high-degree lightning burns.

 _'I don't believe it! This is impossible!'_ He thought looked disbelief for how a simple human is also controls lightning.

Now, with a missing arm, Vladimir's entire body had covered himself with high-voltage discharge, and began charges at Sasuke in high-speed, and around the place, as he was jumped into Sasuke for prepared to strike.

Just as Vladimir was about to strike Sasuke with a killer blow, as Sasuke had his chidori actives, and thrusts his chidori that launched a beam of blue lightning causes his eyes widen that he was unable to avoid it, which turns out that beam of lightning that struck impale on his stomach in split seconds, that stops him from advances.

While on the ground, Sasuke had used the Chidori Sharp Spear into Vladimir's stomach, while in the air; as he did generate his other arm with sparks of lightning and place into the shoulder.

"Take this… **Chidori True Spear**!"

With his right arm taps his left bicep, and then the beam became bigger, and then generates a powerful electric explosion at the end of the spear and sending Vladimir back to the ground.

 **(Naruto OST: Raikiri – Ended)**

Sasuke approaching the Fallen so-called 'Lightning God', Vladimir was a hawk faunus, a man was completely numb by his powerful lightning attacks, even his aura couldn't protects him from that attack, as he was laying on the ground, defeated.

"Hey…does a boy like you…who we spend time studying to manage to kill me…"

"Because…this is about you're facing off against a man with ambition, and quite frankly when I heard you guys trying to steal my vengeance…" Sasuke replied.

Suddenly he heard a cheer came from the top of the City Hall, since Christ had changes the flag of the White Fang into their former home's flag, and also held the head of the corrupted mayor who was responsible for his father's death.

Meaning that the City of Townsville is save and liberated…

"So…you're distracted me for long enough for the rebels to strike down the mayor of this city." Vladimir stated, which of course that he was careless for how many of the strength of the White Fang were reduced for some time.

And also two pair of Battlecruisers appeared in Warp-Jump, until many Vikings and Wraiths comes out into the each ships, along with a lead ship, which it was Behemoth-class as well.

Until many drop pods were deploys descends into the city streets and buildings…

"Yes…until we brought some friends." Sasuke replied, as he before he continued. "Although, I couldn't let that happen, besides…you guys make an excellent training dummies for become stronger."

Before Sasuke had drawn the Kusanagi, until morphs into Crissaegrim, and until the blade itself began to glowing blue with cold haze to used Glaciem.

*Shing!*

Sasuke impales Vladimir's head, and suddenly his body became to frozen completely, which of course that he died for now.

With victories, as Sasuke removes his blade, and flicks into the side, after the glowing blue with haze is now faded, then reverts into Kusanagi, and sheathed it.

As Sasuke looked himself to see his Exo-suit wasn't damage completely, which of course that due its highly resists to lightning without a single damage of his suit.

"Damn, that suit itself gives my aura a bonus without a single scratch." Sasuke said to himself admitted.

 **==Time Skipped==**

After the city of Townsville is liberated, but now that they gathers all the remnants of the White Fang were arrested, and free the previous law-enforcements along with the chief of this station.

The faunus population gives their gratitude to Sasuke about saving them from the White Fang's tyranny. This of course that the half of the tried to put them into their place, but turns out formed a riot, because of they had completely failed miserable.

Until they contacted the Vale's council regarding the White Fang was using the city as the hideout for the formed reinforcements by forcing the child to be a soldier, which of course that it was completely legal for having trained children to kill.

Afterwards, Sasuke, Exel, and Vance began to departs once again, while Chirst was completely grateful for saving his people, before Christ is now the new mayor of this town and protect it.

Until then, Sasuke had decides to give Christ before they go, he give him a power besides Aura and semblance: chakra, while Menma was questions him for sure that he do the right to spread Ninshuu.

After Sasuke gives Christ chakra, he gives copies of how to use and learned one, until then when Manma (C. Naruto's blood clone) will remain in the city to change his disguised to teach him to use it. Of course, that C. Naruto's Blood Clone will heading to their HQ that been discovered, and also being a spy among the ranks without suspicious.

Christ appreciated for having an instructor for how to use it, and so that until telling Sasuke that he will be prepared for anything to bring down the White Fang, turns out that when the man who admires most, was Ghira Belladonna, after all, he shows Sasuke the previous flag of the White Fang: a blue flag with a white wolf symbol with circle until the current one.

Christ told Sasuke about his father was a former White Fang, along with being a friend of Ghira as well. And so until Sasuke responds for telling that his daughter Blake was heading home by now on Menagerie.

Afterwards, now that Sasuke had departs Townsville, along with his gang, until before he gotten SO many tomatoes for his journey…

 **==Two weeks later==**

Once Sasuke and his gang had arrive their destination, which according to Menma, aka C. Naruto's Blood Clone, which of course that the information was indeed useful, while until thank to the Police Chief in Townsville and Georgia that told the group about this abandon prison facility.

Well, some say that adapted new place for create a hideout, turns out the police chiefs were careless that they didn't realized it by now.

Until then, with Sasuke was completely surprised that they arrived prison facility, and suddenly surprisingly the most of the front of them was a gate itself was being breached, and also the watchtower was collapse too.

Jack, Exel, and Vance stared at the facility, while board their respective transportation.

Notice that before looking around the area to see several of dead bodies of the White Fangs just laying around, along with weapons and mechs.

"That must be the place…but this has some kind of the battle we just missed." Exel said.

"Damn, we're too late!" Sasuke exclaims, as he slam his fist into his knee for how everything that he had come all this way for nothing.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I think that we should looked around for clues." Vance said to Sasuke.

"Right, clues. That will leads where my brother and the rest of the remnants of the White Fang." The ravenette said understandable.

So with that suggestion, Sasuke and the gang disembarked their transports, and then went inside the prison facility for some clues.

 **(AN: I will making my own version, because of how much I did for Tobi-Yaza's work, which of course that make my own version of Isabella the Ghost Lizard on the fight scene, if possible for if she is like the Chameleon as Ilia Amitola, does. After all; which I will create a set of weapons and semblance for one of the Six Savage of the White Fang.)**

Once Sasuke, Exel, and Vance was survey the area, first is the open field, which it was meant for the prisoners walks around, if possible wears a orange prison jumpsuit for if any prisoners escape which its tall fence with barred wires as well.

Turns out, the fence itself was also breached as well, and then went to the buildings where they had stored, as they're about to go inside, and suddenly felt like they're been watched on the distance.

As they quickly turns to the forest that surrounds the now finally abandon prison facility, which of course that turns out that someone was been here before they do.

"Guys, you go on ahead find the clues, while I'm going check the forest see if neither any members fo the White Fang here between my brother's fraction or theirs, survivor or now." Sasuke said to Vance and Exel.

"Understood, but be on your guard." Vance replied and advised to Sasuke for caution.

"Hn." Sasuke nod his head acknowledge.

Once Vance and Exel went inside the buildings of the prison facility, as Sasuke was heading to the forest, alone…

 **==Prison Facility, Outside, Forest==**

Sasuke enters deep within the forest, with grips the Snake Bite Stun Knife on his right arm, on his defensive stance, and looked sharp for keeping his senses, which he will not use his Sharingan at the right moment, if possible means state of emergency.

And until then someone's view, when hearing a rope grips tighten sound (of the crossbow), without Sasuke had pick up the sound on his ear, when he suddenly stops.

*Phish!*

The sound of a crossbow launched a bolt at Sasuke, causes him to reacts, as he side-stepped that the arrow almost hits his leg, which it struck into the tree, the ravenette quickly looks up at the source of the shooter, and suddenly heard another bolt arrow launched, causes Sasuke rushes to hides himself behind the tree.

Which Sasuke's eyes rolled into the side, glaring at the direction where the shooter was, and then armed with his Chakra Bow into his left arm before he looked over again, and suddenly heard another bolt arrow, forced to retreats back into the tree.

Suddenly, he heard someone jumping on tree branches after branches, along with rustling of the being pushed aside, with Sasuke steps out which he was about to move another position that left himself open, until he heard two arrows launched towards him, causes to him to take over behind the same tree.

And then hearing the laughs of the woman, and then Sasuke heard foot stomps into the branch, and turns to see a invisible female figure that jumped into the branch from behinds him, causes Sasuke to steps out, and formed a chakra arrow whenever its bowstring pulls back while his bow arm is on the side.

Than the invisible figure jumped side by side of the tree, while Sasuke had his arrow prepared to fire, before he will attempts to find where he/she was, and then looks up into the side aim his bow at the direction to see someone is appears out in the invisibility, once appears to be female had landed in front of Sasuke, while couching.

This female's appearance and animal traits were reptilian, of course, she had tail that proves it, which of course that she looks human, but able to hide her tail as a belt that unlikely any Faunus had a tail to conceal it as a belt without any suspicious.

Her attire consists of powered suit; a skintight grey jumpsuit with several pieces of leather-like stips adorning its shoulders and frontal torso. Multiple beige harnesses, straps, and holsters were wrapped around her, and her boots that had small claws on the boots' toes.

This suit itself is unlikely to Sasuke's Exo-suit, and also by judging its capabilities, which able to employ van der Waals force. **(3)**

As she lifts up her head up to faced Sasuke while aim his chakra bow and arrow were prepared.

"I'm Isabella the Ghost Lizard…" She introduced, as she stood up, and quickly held a one-handed repeating crossbow; which its limbs were foldable. **(W1)**

"So…you're Sasuke Uchiha, I was completely admitted about you eliminated my fellow comrades: Audrey, Deigo, Arnulf, and Vladimir…" The female lizard faunus spoken to Sasuke regarding the list of her fellow comrades of the Six Savages.

"And what about them? They simply get in my way for my quest." Sasuke replied frown, explanation; while he had his bow and arrow standing by to fire.

"And what is your quest? Don't tell me, your brother?"

*Phish!*

Isabella reacts for dodging an arrow straight at it, fires by Sasuke, as he looks up to see herself cling on the tree which her suit gains her to jump several feet in the air. She looked at Sasuke's eyes were furrowed at him.

"I'll take that as a yes, and I would like to inform you that the hideout on the prison facility itself was empty before we're arrived, until some of our comrades being overrun by…puppets."

"Puppets?" Sasuke wondered, before forms another chakra arrow on the bow; before tensed about that subject about that facility was been abandon, and until with realization, as he thinks. _'That must be Sasori of the Red Sand? The S-rank Missin-Nin of the Hidden Sands besides my brother Itachi, Kankuro once told me about he was masterful of poison that no one cannot being cured, until my girlfriend Sakura manage to made an antidote with her mentor counterpart.'_

"Yup, everything was distracted when those puppets are being controlled by someone had type of semblance like that kid also use the same ability. Which until I'd heard about he had that poison that kills a victim in days, even the doctors tried to cure it that when we brought that sample." Isabella stated. "I heard that he is the one made it, if possible for wanted that ingredients."

 _'Good thing that I brought special antidote made by Sakura and Sakuya.'_ Sasuke thought, regarding that he had gotten prepared for its possible.

"Although, I was a bit curious if I wanted that poison of his for my own on the bolts of this crossbow." Isabella continued, as she shown Sasuke her crossbow, presented; then gazed at his energy bow and arrow. "Except for that bow of yours, that interests me. I wanted to know about how it works that creates it with aura."

Which that crossbow gotten Sasuke interested, about having a crossbow for his possession since firearms wasn't his taste which besides his kunais and shurikens, lastly other tools such as his Demon-Wing Shuriken.

And also Isabella was completely curious about his Chakra Bow, which of course that made a half-lie about that was made from energy.

"That came from my prosthetic arm of mine, it was completely modified, which being powered by aura." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, I see…" Isabella said understandable, before holsters her crossbow pistol, and then took out a pair of sais on her pair of holsters, and then twirls with it. "I was hoping that after I kill you and then take your weapons that I was interesting most…"

With that statement from Isabella's words, as she kneel down, and launched herself up into the air to the tree branch before she fade herself from refracting the light around it.

"…I will have your head and give it to my leaders." She finished.

 **(Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater OST: Vs. The Fear Battle – Starts)**

Now the fight is started, as Sasuke ran around the forest to track down Isabella, which of course that that she can turn invisible, which because of the fact that she didn't aware that she wasn't the only person: human or Faunus turned invisible.

While armed his bow and arrow stand by, as he turns around and keeps his senses, to able to tracks her, which the environment itself will anything could suspicious about any moving targets. After all, he will keeps his eyes wide open for rustling leaves, falling leaves, anything that will betrays her presence.

Now Sasuke had aim his bow with the arrow is prepared to fire, which channeled his chakra into the arrow for he had one of the skill able to seeking where the target was.

"If you sit that like that if I were you, you'll get Moldy butt."

Hearing Isabella's voice taunts at Sasuke, until heard a tree branch being landed by someone, as he quickly fires an arrow at that direction, once the arrow was about hit that direction.

"It's useless, that arrow almost-"

*Shing!*

"Ugh!" Isabella exclaims agony; before her sentence was cut by an arrow that plunged into her shoulder, suddenly that her ability disrupted to reveals herself. "What? I-Impossible, how?!"

Isabella couldn't believe that arrow was able to track down where like a homing missile marks heat signatures. Even a simple hard-light energy arrow can plunged at her shoulder that expose herself from the eyes of Sasuke.

"I had one of my skills of archery, thank to Master Arah for your teachings. Even I can use a skill can seeks you nearest." Sasuke replied. "It means that I can use: Guided Arrow, able to seeks any target if I miss."

Isabella was angry and berated herself about how that bow can able to track her, as she removes the arrow on her shoulder and then suddenly the arrow on her hand causes it scatters into pieces.

As until he jumped into the next tree after tree with zig-zag motions, as Sasuke hid himself behind the tree before she made a counterattack, which changing position, until hearing a rustling on the distance.

"Damn it! I didn't expecting that he had tricks on your sleeves!"

Sasuke slowly move over his head on the side of the tree to looked over, and then activate his Sharingan to see her signature in the distance that she had hid herself in the bushes, as a smirked on his face.

With Isabella, which she was out on the distance without an arrow being launched that seeks towards her, as he she loads another bolt of her crossbow pistol, waiting for her target in the distance, which of course that she gaze at where Sasuke was hiding.

"You won't hide from me forever, 'boy'. I will see to it." She muttered at where Sasuke was hiding.

So Isabella jumped into the next tree to get passed through where she will take a shot at Sasuke.

Within a minute for jumping on the tree branch, as she took out her crossbow pistol and had his sight on Sasuke was lend against the tree.

"Leaving yourself off-guard wide-open…" Isabella muttered amusingly for seeing how Sasuke was left himself wide-open. "Hmph, this is how humans were dumb."

As she fires a shot at Sasuke, until before seeing him reacts, causes to turn to the direction to see the bolt is heading straight at him, which its too late for dodged, which the bolt had plunged on his chest.

"Heh, game over."

*POOF!*

"What!?" She exclaims.

"Up here!"

Causes Isabella looks up to see Sasuke dives down with Fangs the thunderswords over his head, with reaction, as she quickly holsters her crossbow pistol and drawn a pair of sais.

*Cling!*

Eyes widen to see Sasuke wielded a pair of double-edged swords with prongs on it, which of course that that information about the Uchiha never mentioned had new additional weapons which most anyone else wasn't aware.

 _'Those weapons weren't on that list as well.'_ She thought, concluded.

" **Lightning-Style…** "

Making Isabella confused about what those words spoke up on Sasuke's mouth, heard from muttered.

" **…Chidori Storm Stream.** "

Suddenly causes her eyes widen that suddenly when the blades of his, suddenly a flash of lightning with a loudest booms of thunderstruck.

A scene reveals to be a large sparks of lightning surrounds himself and Isabella that the trap had setting.

 **(Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater OST: Vs. The Fear Battle – Ended)**

 **==With Vance and Exel==**

Once Vance and Exel had inside the building for finding any survivors or clues that within the compound, the holding cells, and anything that in value.

Suddenly, a huge, loud thunderstruck that heard on the distance, causes Vance sighed, along with Exel shook his head back and forth.

"Damn it, Sasuke. He should had least used a bit of a kick, if he went overboard." Vance muttered.

"Oh come on, Vance, he hasn't used that any of his techniques for too long, while he was still under deception along with the others." Exel said reconsidered.

Vance sighs again, and stated. "You're right, if he does if he use THAT move on entire forest. As much as the Grimm nor the poor innocent forest animals will ran away from the blast radius."

"Good point, come on, let's continue to find some clues." Exel declared.

 **==Back to Sasuke and Isabella==**

Sasuke landed on the huge crater caused by his new technique that he tests out on battle. As he survey the surrounds to see if had tracks down Isabella which she didn't used her invisibility semblance.

Earlier after Isabella fled when took a struck an arrow at her, causes to made an tactical retreat. He had after he looked over to track down the Lizard Faunus, and then create a shadow clone to use it as a bait, waiting for her to take it being lured.

And then the original vanished in thin-air that he uses the Shadow Skills; he moves around the area without being hitting the bush or stepping grass and/or leaves, lastly without rustling as well.

Waiting for Isabella takes the bite, waiting for her to strike, when he had unseals Kiba the thunderswords, which he launched himself into the air, and decides to use his new ability after the White Stone of Power was bond with it, and gain new abilities.

Such as he can create wings of an hawk made of purple chakra on his back, so he can gain ability to take flight and also glides into the air, which of course that when he still had his Shadow Skills active, and then as a hawk waiting for its prey to strike the lizard for food.

Once until Sasuke his opportunity to strike, until a bolt shots straight at his clone, until it hits, which he quickly gotten Isabella reveals herself, and then unleashed his powerful attack on his arsenals, causes to destroys most of the forest leaving a crater.

Now, back to the current time; Sasuke had survey the surrounding to find Isabella, after his powerful technique had sends her onto the ground, and until then heard a crossbow had launched a bolt at his direction behind him, causes Sasuke swiftly dodges it, suddenly more coming with a barrage of bolts to see he had hid behind the tree once again.

As Sasuke looked over again, until a bolt was about to plunged into a tree where he was hiding and take over, causes his eyes widen to see a red crystal was on the tip, causes him forced to get out of hiding, and until the bolt hits which causes an explosion, when the tree itself fall into the ground.

Making Sasuke got his chance by hiding behind the fallen tree which give Isabella a credit for how careless that she had blown the tree ground.

Until than hearing a angrily roars from Isabella, until she reveals herself without her invisibly semblance, which of course, it was enhanced, with her case about how did Sasuke manage to see her which she was unable to being seen via thermo and also her suit able to undetected by sonar.

"You…Son of a biiiiitch!"

Suddenly a burst of aura engulfs her body, causes Sasuke tensed at the sight of raw power generates.

Suddenly, her body began to metamorphosis; which gotten her appearance, minus her face, her eyes changes into more reptilian and feral as well, her teeth began sharpened razor, her nails extends, then her legs' muscles began to expands to became muscular.

 **(AN: It was about Chun Li's legs which it was tough that can crush a boulder after all. Damn. Ah, being so obviously. And also that idea about what she becomes…)**

Even her bodysuit itself extends as well, which her tail had become longer, that became 1.6 feet.

Sasuke was surprisingly that turns out he had theory that NANO nanites had made her like that, which she did got tricks up on her sleeves after all.

And then, Isabella took out something that she had taking out on her another pair of weapons which notice that meant for footwear, as she jumped into the air and put them on, than landed, as she took out a pair of sais on her holsters and twirls them up.

Now, her appearance itself happens to be looked like a raptor.

 **(AN: …A Raptor Woman, I search that information that created by belethia. Which that )**

 **(Mega Man Zero OST: Volcano (Blazin' Flizard's Stage) – Starts)**

Sasuke couldn't believe that looks just like the second stage of the Curse Seal that Uryu (C. Sasuke) had mentioned it, seems that the White Fang had developed something that those NANO nanites made them into monsters.

Not to mention, she is unlike Shinja that he had fought for obtained the Valor Flames of Igneas and Frozen Soul of Glaciem.

 **"You see why I'm the title as the Ghost Lizard…"** She began, sounded monstrous.

*Woosh!*

Causes Sasuke's eyes widen for being startles, a blur was rushing towards her.

*Sqinch!*

"Gaah!" Sasuke exclaims in agony; his arm got grazed by a lightning fast attack by Isabella, causes him to swiftly jumped forward and turns around to makes it jumps back to gain distance, as he slowly glares and narrows his eyes at the transformed Isabella who also narrows her eyes and evilly smirks.

Isabella attacks again, and even graves Sasuke's shoulder when the latter blocked and failed to counter the second strike after he block.

 **"Hurts, doesn't it?"** Isabella says to Sasuke, mockingly; as she spoke up explains to him. **"I will tell you about how it works? After the Siege of Vale…"**

"You mean, someone on your ranks had witnessed the battle, along with went through the morgue and took the sample?" Sasuke interjected.

 **"That's right, Arnulf was obsessed it how it works to make it more powerful, until after we got their samples such as skin or hair, and test the results to make that looked like beast, until we notice that mark on their necks, we found a trace of a strange energy source, so it's because of that it was powered by aura. Spend months testing the results, and so I'm the FIRST candidate to be the beast."** Isabella explained.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, glaring at her, more; even he and the others would had told the authorities to burn their bodies into ashes that they're ignored their suggestion, turns out if the White Fang nor anyone wanted to get their hands on that having such a power-up enhancement.

"Is that so…" Sasuke replies frowns at Isabella how gotten that corrupted power. "Well, it is no matter like how I used to have that power."

 **"Oh, you did…well, if you had joined the White Fang and then had that NANO implanted, that made you unstoppable."** She said offered.

"Sorry, not interesting, I already had gotten my own enhancement." Sasuke said declines, as he closed his eyes while wielded Fangs. "Perhaps. Not as much as this is going to be for messing around with a ninja!"

 **"Oh that's too bad, I was hoping that if I will had to kill right, very quickly."** Isabella stated sarcastic.

And so, as she charged at Sasuke in high-speed, while armed with sais, and attempting to slash at Sasuke, but the Uchiha still had his Fangs the thunderswords in each hand and blocks her sais.

As Isabella pushed him back, and rushes to get behinds Sasuke, and swung her left sai at the Uchiha's head, but Sasuke easily ducked under it before kicking his opponent away.

 _'What the hell?'_ Isabelle thinks wondered how did Sasuke dodge her attack so easily. _'How could he dodge that?'_

Suddenly, as Sasuke turns his head over his shoulder and his eyes openly reveals to see strange red eyes with 3 black marks surrounds his pupil.

 _'And what's with those creep eyes?'_ She thought, concluded; until with a quick realized. _'Those eyes…those are the same eyes as the traitors' older adopted human son? I think I know how did that human with those eyes were able to see me.'_

Before her eyes widen as Sasuke had seemingly vanished, causes to reacts as she back-flips to dodges the kick that Sasuke was appears under her, before he kicks her up into the air.

"Damn, you dodge my attack, huh. I must impress. But no matter, I won't miss this time." Sasuke said admitted, as he twirls his Fangs.

Isabella growls at Sasuke how that attack was part of where during she had watch on Vytal Festival on Vale, even though that attack of his is extremely powerful to hit while aura protects the blow.

"Now…" Sasuke began, as he toss one of his Fang sword, which the other caught it, and then took out a scroll (rolled paper), and unfurls it, and then seals his dual thunderswords causes Isabella surprised while in her form.

 **"What did your swords disappears?"** She asked.

"It's in this paper scroll." Sasuke replied shown small storage scroll, along with the blunderbuss rifle that he gotten from Nord. "It's useful for carried anything in pocket dimension."

 **"Wait a minute! I'd heard from Vale that publicly announced for having so-called: Storage Scroll which it was cheap to purchase, also it was created by…"**

"Naruto Uzumaki, yes, that dope did sure have so many items he had made with his talents." Sasuke finished her sentence, declares; admitted about how the blonde knucklehead fox huntsman did create seals which it is worth for a lot.

 **"If that fox-faunus-pretend-to-be really was, then he must've made a simple paper and ink to create explosives and also being aura-powered. But, we tried to apprehend him for those talents and demand how it works, we tried everything to copy the same thing but everything went wrong!"**

"I'm afraid that there is a missing key that anyone couldn't figure it out. But the those items that Naruto made were worked by hand, not able to copy them by print." Sasuke stated.

 **"By hand?! Then, after all we have been through to figure it out because of that blond fox brat was making those by hand, only!"**

"Yup…it will be suicide for you which he had his brother/counterpart and Jing among the group." Sasuke replied, causes Isabella's eyes widen about mention Jing.

 **"The leader of DYZR and his army!?"** She said referred.

"Yup, you White Fang tried, but you pick the wrong side." Sasuke replied mockingly.

Causes Isabella angry at Sasuke for being mocked, as she couched down to prepared to charged in.

 **"I'LL RIP YOU APART!"**

Isabella charges at Sasuke in high speed, as the Uchiha had his Sharingan actives, and then raised his left arm into his face, suddenly a symbol of a moon lights up.

"And I'll rip yours!" He countered; suddenly a flash of light engulfs him.

While Isabella endures the flash that engulfs Sasuke, before it fades secondly, once she is on distance.

*Clash!*

 **(Mega Man Zero OST: Volcano (Blazin' Flizard's Stage) – Ended)**

Causes her eyes widen at the sight of Sasuke's Samurai Armor form that came from on his symbol on the back of his hand, lastly the sword that blocked her strike was Kusanagi's second form: Masamune.

 **(Mega Man Zero 2 OST: Departure (Intro) – Starts)**

As Sasuke pushed Isabella away in the distance, once she landed that made her looked surprised about how seeing his new form.

 **"Im-Impossible!"**

"Nothing is impossible, Isabella the Ghost Lizard." Sasuke stated, as he made a stance, as he held Masamune raised up into the air in the stance on the side, then the blade is generates lightning. " **Raijin Blade!** "

 **(AN: It's not Kakashi's Jutsu, but also from Power Stone's Ryoma, which of course that I looked over the translation about having Japanese version. It's possible for combine with opposite languages.)**

Sasuke vertically swing his sword into the ground, unleashing three lightning bolts which crash down in front of him that directs at her.

With reaction, Isabella quickly dodges the bolts of lightning, which never expecting Sasuke was did way better than Vladimir, as she rushing straight at Sasuke, and then lifts up Masamune, then formed a iaijutsu stance.

" **Quick** **Strike!** "

With a lightning speed, Sasuke swing his sword upwards vertical, launched a small slash mark appeared in front of him and flash that stops Isabella that she didn't had time to react, and releasing a line of energy that struck her.

Causes Isabella had stunned by Sasuke's attack, and then he had gotten his opportunity to end her, as he until formed a side iaijutsu stance once again, and then his body engulfs with purple aura.

" **Spring of Knives!** "

Sasuke repeatedly swing his sword, unleashing numerous crescent slashes at Isabella, that lets out a yell in agony of how powerful that depletes her aura completely, until wounds gashed caused by a slash.

Once it is subsided, now that Isabella the Ghost Lizard is defeated, as she collapses into the ground, for now, that Sasuke had defeated the member of the Six Savages, but now it's the Rhino Shield is the last.

 **(Mega Man Zero 2 OST: Departure (Intro) – Ended)**

Suddenly, Isabella's body started to reverts back into her original state, on Sasuke's case; which he is reminded of Sound Five that happens, which of course, not just Six Savages, but also SEVEN Savages.

The Lieutenant of the White Fang, and as Adam's right-hand man was indeed the founder of the Seven Savages, which it is the correct term for the Elite Members of the White Fang on Adam's branch.

Once Sasuke had done his opponent, until his body engulf with purple light which it fades to see himself to reverts back into his current state, and then noticing her crossbow pistol was laying on the ground, as he approaches it, and kneel down, grab it, then took an example of this weapon.

"Hmm…" Sasuke humming with a smile on his face for sudden interest, as he was indeed that crossbow was useful for sure; this one is a silent weapon, which it is a repeater that didn't had a stopping power which it takes a long-range weapon for sure that when he had his chakra bow.

As he folds the limbs of the crossbow and then place on his back, which of course that because of he had an additional pouch that unlikely to Naruto had another pouch for sure.

As Sasuke was about to leave for heaving back to the now-abandon-prison-facility, until he heard a voice called out.

"H-how…how did you become strong?"

That made Sasuke stops his tracks, and turns around to see Isabella is still breathing.

"Like my friend does for protecting precious to anyone, but also the power I'd gain is friendship and bonds to form to make it stronger." Sasuke replied to Isabella for some reason.

"Friendship, huh, that's nonsense." She scoffed.

"No, it's true, that is how Naruto taught me about bonds of friendship. But…as you may know that you had gotten my way for finding Itachi and other members of the White Fang under Adam's command. And you won't be finding Gaara in this region, after all…"

Sasuke turns around, before he walks away from her, until she heard her voice called out, while in her state.

"W-Wait! T-There is something you should know about this? I got information the traitors' whereabouts."

Causes Sasuke quickly turns around at Isabella's downed form, hearing that she got information.

As he ran approaches her, and kneel down and began to give some questions.

"What did you mean?"

"I-I meant was, they're abandon the facility for evacuate until leaving that strange hunchback man and shark-faunus-like were fought to hold us back…" She said weakening. "T-These guys were strong, until some of our guys when their killed were bring back to the dead, and then starting attacking, but which of course that I had guessed that they're been controlled, I figured that looked similar to that other puppeteer on Vytal Festival."

Sasuke frowns from that explanation from Isabella about Itachi's fraction of the White Fang and Akatsuki, which of course that she mention Kankuro like before after all, which he knew Sasori after all, and then shark-faunus-like was Kisame, the fellow member of the 7 swordsman that happens to be Itachi's partner for sure.

After all, which because of the fact that she and her group were send for…

"You and your team send for recon for track them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, until we're been compromised before we found their hideout that until that strange white humanoid creatures that looked like plants, when they're scouts? I don't know what kind of those freaks are, but they're looked identical clones."

 _'Zetsu…'_ Sasuke thought in venom tone, eyes narrowed about that psychopathic manipulator and also 'mama's boy'. _'For ALL among of Akatsuki ranks, you're still had being a cunning manipulated bastard, when I see you face-to-face, I'll burn you with my Flames of Amaterasu.'_

"Does this plant man have neither sides of their skins were black and white with green hair?" Sasuke asked with displeased looked.

"Yes…that's what he looked like when I used something came out on the ground looked like Venus flytrap."

"I see…Thank you for cooperation…"

*Swish* *Thunk!*

Sasuke quickly toss his Kusanagi at the direction to see a broken tree that plunges it, as he approaches it, when suddenly a figure remerge from it, which it reveals to be a White Zetsu (clone).

"Huh, how did you know?" He asked looked sarcastic and playful shocking.

"I felt it when we're been watch before we start the fight, so I decide to use Fangs to wipe out anything if any of your clones will observes the whole fight and tested my results of my strength." Sasuke replied with his Sharingan had still active after the right with Isabella.

"I'm impressed that you're nearly had the Itachi's level." W. Zetsu clone said looked impressed.

"Hmph, if you would if your black counterpart would had control me if I'm your tool to begin with." Sasuke scoffed. "As much as you did to made my ancestors of the Uchiha Clan into mindless monster for doing your black counterpart's bidding for first change our ninja history."

"Oh…you figure it out about you and your clan being used." He stated, less surprised and sarcastic about Sasuke's statement, while remain emotionless.

"If I was, you have thought for having to revived 'her', don't you?" Sasuke countered, causes the White Zetsu's eyes in shocked about what Sasuke referred to.

"I don't know wh-"

"Don't try to denied and change the subject? I know your black counterpart's plan, and I KNEW that he used the Akatsuki and 'us' to revived her and take back what BELONGS to her." Sasuke interrupted.

The White Zetsu gritted his teeth about Sasuke had suspicious about his black-counterpart's plan, after all that he share the same idea on any of them for needed ALL of the Jinchuuriki for revived the God's tree and also revived mother.

"No matter how you attempt, I had friends and allies to formed unlikely to Lord Indra, which of course that all of his sins that he had commit. That also when Naruto taught me about friendship and how I become stronger… But, you on the other hand are alone." Sasuke said explanation. "I will made an amend for my ancestors' actions, and so that I will made the right time for restore my clan's honor…"

"Such a fine speech you have, Sasuke. If you do that you're doing so that you're now that you're aware of our plans, and I must give you a single reward." W. Zetsu said.

"And what's that?" Sasuke asked frowned, eyebrow raised.

"The whereabouts where Itachi and the group departs…" W. Zetsu answered, causes the Uchiha Avenger's eyes widen about he had an Intel about the whereabouts.

While Isabella, still inured and exhausted, had overheard the conversation between Sasuke and White Zetsu clone about the information where the remnants were located, turns out that this one was left behind along with the other clones of his.

"Where?" Sasuke asked with venom tone, demanding.

"…Mistral." White Zetsu replied.

Sasuke eyes widen about this information regarding Itachi and his fraction along with the Akatsuki were departs to Haven on Mistral, but also in Anima as well.

"Mistral, that's where they made a departure to Mistral?"

"Yes, Sasuke…that's where they were going…soon that if afterwards when Leader and Itachi had a meeting about the White Fang were know about this location, and so they announced to evacuate the facility and move-in to the next location, according to them, some of them know any abandon areas or village will used as their new hideout and also made their own village if possible."

"I see…" Sasuke said understandable about what White Zetsu explanation, seeing him with a wicked smile that creeps anyone being so cunning.

As Sasuke grab the hilt of the Kusanagi, and spoke up.

"Thank you for cooperation, Zetsu…"

A smile on White Zetsu clone form on his face for how Sasuke would careless if he will let him go and then quickly rushes to informed Pein, Itachi, and Tobi about this about Sasuke.

"…But, I won't let you live to tell them about where I'm going…"

His expression changed into surprised on Zetsu about what he is talking about.

"That's where my friends were going, so, I will be rendezvous or met up with them as well."

Eyes widen from White Zetsu about Sasuke will attempt to go to Mistral as well, along with the friends of his, along with the Jinchuuriki for heading towards to the location they're going, and as much as Gaara Sabaku was also head to the different location where they're going.

And suddenly, felt a burning that came from the blade, and until a burst of black flames causes the clone screams agony and then engulfs with flames, along with the tree as well.

Once Sasuke removes the sword and then quickly sheathes it, and then turns back to Isabella, who he is still incapacitated, when she had witness a black flames that burns the clone in ashes.

Seeing Sasuke approaches her in her bad condition, as much as what he is going to do.

"…I'm sorry."

Isabella's eyes widen about what Sasuke had made an apologized for.

"W-what…" She shuttered couldn't believe about what Sasuke had just said. "W-Why?"

"It's the only thing I had to do to get accomplished my quest." Sasuke replied.

"How come?"

"I'm an Avenger, and a Shinobi, I only thing to fight Itachi until then, if i needed him for put him in his place." Sasuke answered.

"I…see…S-Shinobi, huh?"

Sasuke nodded as seeing Isabella passed out.

He narrowed his eyes and sighed when he began to think, as he formed a two hand-seals and palm forward at the unconscious Isabella, than his palm began to glow a light green color to used Mystical Palm Jutsu, hovering it over her and healing it.

 _'I 'really' shouldn't be doing this…I mean I just tried to kill her. Hn, maybe I am getting a little soft.'_

Once she was healed, Sasuke lift her up and place her over his shoulder and then walks away from the area…

After all, this girl got any Intel about any bases and hideouts around Anime that the Heaven Federation will know about this.

 **==Back to the Abandon Prison Facility==**

Once Sasuke gotten back in the facility with Isabella on her shoulder, which thought that she died from the fight between himself and Isabella.

Until meeting up with Vance and Exel who was waiting for Sasuke to return, and then notice a female lizard Faunus on his shoulder.

"So, how's the fight, and also who's she on your shoulder?" Vance asked.

"Our stalker and also my opponent as well, lastly gotten info regarding the White Fang bases." Sasuke answered.

"I see…" Vance said understandable, before informed. "I will a squad arrives until then, and taken this place back, if the authorities will rebuilt it."

"As for clues? We did find few, and something tells me that everything is empty that they left such hurry."

"Yeah, and I found someone among the group too who left behind, and he told me that they're depart to Haven." Sasuke announced.

"Haven? They left for Mistral." Exel claimed the statement.

"Yeah, turns out, this place is now abandon after the White Fang arrived and fought Sasori and Kisame for holding them off." Sasuke stated, as he glance at the dead bodies. "Those guys were with her, and also part of the Six Savages. Well, there are two members left among the ranks."

"Six Savages, huh, that's where what Ashe was talking about." Vance said claimed Isabella that being mentioned by his official-lover.

"Spending time with her, Vance?" Exel said to his fellow operative, deadpanned.

"No, I'm serious, she's Isabella the Ghost Lizard, she is among her reputation that she can kill a human target without betting caught. She's not better as she does for uses invisibility semblance." Vance stated with less argued.

Exel nod his head for gotten Vance's point about the members of the Six Savages, and then that Sasuke did spare one, and also have any Intel that finding any whereabouts.

"Yeah, and also I put the suppression and paralyzed seal, so that she cannot escape." Sasuke concluded.

"Mmm-hmmm, that's a good idea." Exel said nod his head acceptable. "Afterwards, we'll have anything as we know it. After all, we have taken this place as part of the outpost. Let's contact the Flagship for having this place for setting it here."

 **==Time Skipped, 2 days later==**

As the aftermath regarding the location where Itachi's fraction and the Akatsuki were departs, which until a 5 dropships arrived with loaded with troops and heavy armored that taken the prison facility as their own outpost, after all, which because this place is now theirs.

And then, as Isabella had taken her to custody on Pronterra, which of course that she will not allowed to have her to escape and also learned about its location, and also give her secretly, so that to be ensure that she won't be going anywhere.

Also implanted a transmitter, so that will follow her movements whenever she goes, and then what she attempts to do.

Now, back to Sasuke, as he gazes at the sight of the prison facility that he was standing on the top of the guard tower, which of course that there is nothing is left for sure. The fences itself is been replace with energy shielding to prevents any Grimm will coming through, and also couple of Missile Turrets for anti-air targets.

For now, along with bunkers surrounds them with heavily armed marines and Ghost for sniper support.

Now afterwards, Sasuke had prepared to heading Haven today, while Vance and Exel had decide to reported back to the Bahamut Hyperion, to report to Jing D. Hayabusa, which because the fact that while is with Naruto to begin with, according to them, Sasuke's training is complete, and so that he will meeting up with others on Haven.

Now with Sasuke stood behind his Night Hawk motorcycle, and prepared to departure to town where having a port which taking a ship to Anima.

In front of Sasuke was Vance and Exel, his mentors for been through the training to become stronger. And so that when he had obtains the soul weapons of Igneas and Glaciem, along with White Stone of Power as well.

"Well Sasuke, this is fun. Hope that we can see each other before meeting Naruto and the others." Vance said to Sasuke for wish his luck for his journey.

"Thanks, Vance. I would have made this far for training me to be the best, and also Exel. Hope that I will meet up with dope and my team, lastly the others." Sasuke replies, grateful.

"Anytime Sasuke, after all, hope that you'll find your brother soon." Exel said.

"Hn." Sasuke respond with his head had nodded.

"Before you go, Sasuke; I would like to give you this, as a final gift? Jing was insisted that this will be good use for your journey." Vance said, as he took out an red glowing orb its about the size as a baseball.

"What's that?" Sasuke wonders about that red orb it's so important.

"Jing told me that someone asks me to give it to you." He replied, before he instructed. "Took out your left arm, and so that it will do the rest."

As Sasuke do as what Vance says as a instructor, as he raised his left hand and touches the orb, and suddenly a red light engulfs his hand, once it fades, which it reveals to be vanished.

"Wha…" Sasuke wondered what just happen, as he looked over his pawn to seeing the Yin-Power of the Sage glows with a blood red light, like the Power Stone itself glows with a silvery white.

"That final gift will guide you, and protects you, when that happens, it will be useful when it will uncover it's mysteries of that final gift." Vance interjected and explains.

Sasuke had wondered if that gift will be useful for the future, and so that gives him a final goodbyes with a bow respectfully, than turns out around and went to his bike, and starts up the engine and lets out a huge vroom which it was music in their ears.

"Good luck Sasuke, and Godspeed." Vance said bid his farewell to his friend/student.

Sasuke nod his head for appreciated, as he twirl his handle lets out a huge roar of the engine, and lifting up the front wheel up of his bike before it lands, and then drives off to the north where he go to the town for taking a ship on the port for heading to Mistral on Haven…

And Sasuke's journey for facing the darkness will extinguished, while he had his own darkness fights its own brethren…

With that moment; Sasuke, while riding his bike with determent look, will continue heading to his next destination of what lies within in…

 **==OVA, with Naruto and the co.==**

Naruto and his companions, namely his older counterpart/brother Arashi/C. Naruto, along with Jing and Yasha, which it is nighttime for going to bed in the Inn where they arrived the village where there is a ferry will depart to Anima, until the boat will arrives back.

Before that, Vance and Exel reported about the training progress of Sasuke was complete, along with Xing, Zenmar, and Frost back on Vale about the rest of them were complete their training as well, also Yang did learned from the berserker himself, also, there's Shiru did made a progress about Gaara, Weiss and Blake for their training too.

Lastly, is Anthony had reported about Ruby and JNPR (Juniper) were under a long away to train to be stronger. After all, Anthony had trained Jaune with Pyrrha, which he needed to be sure that he is ready, until they know; next is Bonnie and Raphael had trained Ren and Nora for their kind of skills.

And the last, is Ruby Rose, of course that she needed to be under tutelage for improved her crafting skills by Raphael, than teaching her improve close-combat with Bonnie, and also use Anthony had taught her to improved her skills with a endurance and skill with a scythe.

Everything went well for ready to head to Haven in no time, and then going to Anima.

C. Naruto were having a meeting with Jing, while Yasha was outside for buying some supplies.

"So…are you sure that when Ashura will appear on Naruto's mind, after you give him the 'Yang Power of the Six Path'?" Jing asked if he wasn't sure that the Prime Senju Ancestor will manifest.

 **(AN: I looked over the difference between Asura and Ashura, I will decide to have Path called Asura, while Ashura Otsutsuki will be present when I read about that confuses me.)**

"Yes, until Naruto is asleep, so he can met the Ancestor of Senju and part Uzumaki; as much as I haven't met him yet, face-to-face, before Old man Hagoromo." C. Naruto confirmed his point and explained.

Jing nod his head for understandable for Naruto being the incarnation of Asura. Which of course that Naruto will become even a better shinobi/huntsman that most enemies ever faced, when Akatsuki will learned about the young blonde is even stronger than any S-rank individuals ever faced.

"If what you said is true, then let's had faith…" Jing said claimed it.

 **==With Naruto, on bedroom==**

Naruto was asleep after he is been though sometime after taking some journey, which he was going to Haven through ferry, during the last ferry just left days ago (meaning thst's where Athrun had taken).

 **==In Naruto's Mindscape==**

"What in a…?" Naruto muttered, wondered why he was being dragged himself in the mindscape. "Where am I? Why am I on this mindscape? But that wasn't my own personal space."

Naruto was surrounded by forest area with pure green and fresh, turns out that he recognized that area. Before hearing the birds chirping on the area, then wind were blows everything in the side, clear blue sky along with fluffy clouds and radiant sun.

"That looks like…I don't know what I'd describe, and why am I here?"

"I've call you here." A familiar voice that causes Naruto turns around, causes the blonde's eyes widen for never expecting to meet someone, face-to-face.

The man was standing before Naruto, was none other than Asura Otsutsuki, himself. The Prime Ancestor of Senju Clan before relation with the Uzumaki Clan, and second child of Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

He had short, spiky brown hair, two locks which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of the face. He possessed stern facial features. He wore bandages around his forehead like a forehead protector.

He wore a light-colored kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-colored sash. Underneath, he wore a black full-body suit.

"Ashura…Otsutsuki…" Naruto muttered recognized on his memories.

"Yup, that's my name…you and I have to talk between ancestor and a descendant." Asura greeted his descendant with a cheerful smile.

That made Naruto smiled at his ancestor, excited, and hope that he and his ancestor will having a long talk…

 **(Author's Note: It will come until next season.)**

 **==OVA #2==**

"WHAT?!"

*BAAM!*

"Isabella is been held captive!?" Aleksei exclaims, looked furious slams his fist into his desk; reports indicated about Audrey, Diego, Vladimir, and Arnulf were all KIA, and also Isabella were now being custody; being defeated/killed by Sasuke Uchiha, who simply defeated one by one whenever that he was going.

Reported about where Vladimir were killed by the hands of Sasuke, had liberate the city of Townsville and also everything is been downfall when Shinja were also killed by the same Sasuke Uchiha. Tursn out that they learned that he can use lightning as he does.

The White Fang scout reported about what happen to Isabella and her unit, and also he who was parts of Isabella's recon group to searches the traitors.

"Yes sir, I saw human soldiers setting outpost where the traitors were staying were now theirs, but now that they will having more soldiers were coming around Sanus." The scout replied, looked nervous about how Aleksei was furious.

"I better tell him about 4 of my comrades were dead, and also Isabella was being captive, but now there is no point dealing with those HUMANS!" He exclaims.

It was completely futile that Sasuke Uchiha had become stronger, but now that Aleksei was cursed his name and also irritates about Sasuke this, Sasuke that! That made him extremely furiously.

"Actually sir, when I decide to wait before I report, as for Sasuke Uchiha? He made his next move, turns out that he just took off at the moment, all by himself, without his companions."

"Oh, you sure?" Aleksei asked.

"I'm positive, sir. Turns out that we have feeling that he had coming stronger when facing the Six Savages."

"I see…no matter… Carry on, Menma; and you're dismissed. If I would made you part of the Six Savages, if I will tell Governor about your skills, so replaced our previous members for that."

The White Fang scout happens to be the White Phoenix's spy and C. Naruto's enhanced blood clone, Menma, turns out, he is the one reported about the current events and Sasuke's movements, even though that being giving information to them and the original, not to mention, he had been observes Sasuke's results of his strength and power.

Also, until when meeting Vance and Exel for information about his battle, followed by when being observes the fight without them knowing.

It is the only choice for making a bit of sacrificed for gain the fully trust by the White Fang, if they needed their dark secrets that relates to Cinder Fall and her group.

With Menma smiled for sudden honor, which gives him a nod for 'grateful'.

"I would honor if I will be the replacement for being the Six Savages." He replied.

"Good, until we find any of the new members from the previous one had fallen." Aleksei claimed.

 **==Later==**

Once Menma (C. Naruto's clone) steps out on the office, and notice a feminine white fang member wearing a official member uniform, and also had a familiar blonde hair and a pony-tail that looked like cat's tail.

"So, how it go?" She asked, sounded like Kiyoki (the Daimyo of Snow/Spring).

"It was gone well, seems that Aleksei had made me became the member of Six Savages. Seems that Sasuke had making a mess for causes them gone 'wild' for how many of their kind were killed at the moment." He replied.

"Oh, is that what you told him about their comrades' fall, and Sasuke's strength?"

"It sure does, without being suspicious about us, as Patriots." He stated, without saying the order's alias name. "Seems that they don't know what will hit'em, Matatabi."

"That's good, now if we gain our trust on the White Fang, we'll learned and watch every move of what they're planning, even the hideouts that will be located within." The declared Matatabi said, she was role to keep an eye on C. Naruto's clone and being pair up; which hoping that made a course of action for when the time is right until then.

"Yeah, we better go, hope that we needed to get back on the patrol, until Aleksei made announcement about my promotion."

With Menma had said in stated proclaimed, making (C.) Matatabi nodded for how the preparation for the operation went well, and also needed to continue to observes their movement…

 **(Side-/Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry Anime Ending: I'll be your home – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 00:00-00:16)**

~Don't look back~  
~Don't regret~  
~Time's falling~  
~out of these hands~  
~I'll let you~  
~leave me

~Go on,~  
~You know Home~  
~is always~  
~inside your soul~  
~Where ever you go~  
~Whatever you see~  
~I'll be the place~  
~And I'll be your home~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==Omake==**

"If you sit that like that if I were you, you'll get a Moldy butt."

 **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

A screams shouts out when she said the last part that startles Sasuke and Isabella about that scream, along with a soundtrack of between low-tone music and any kinds of instruments that makes that sound, and then suddenly causes all the trees starts to break apart, along with the ground started to breaks apart.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck into the ground, which someone appears; apparently his characteristic looked skinny, often seen wearing a black-colored bodysuit and having a green (which is similar to 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named').

"Who dare say my name?" The green-skinned humanoid being spoke up demanding at neither Sasuke nor Isabella for saying his 'He-who-should-not-ever-ever-eve-ever-ever-ever-be-named'.

"Don't you know my name, is the name is that 'He-who-should-not-ever-ever-eve-ever-ever-EVER-be-named."

"Um…who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"It's Lord Moldybutt!"

 **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Another screams shouts out that when that person named Moldybutt (AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!), along with the same soundtrack of between gongs and any kinds of instruments that makes that sound.

Suddenly all the trees falls down being breaks apart, then made Moldybutt (AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!), roars irritated at himself for saying his name with his hands on his head gives him a headache.

"Now you GOT me doing it!" He exclaims angrily.

And so Moldybutt (AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!) left the scene…

 **(Omake Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 78 in Pre-Season 4…in side-story.

Well, which this isn't a long chapter after all, I finished it now, damn, if I had it finished it sooner by now, I wouldn't had if I need to take a break; Sasuke's training is complete, and also his arc is also complete.

 **[But, this is a part 2, which I decide to work on Part 3 for this story when I was taking a long chapter, if you ask me.]**

The next is, that with Sasuke had learned about the whereabouts that Itachi and his fraction, and Akatsuki were move-in to Mistral, which until encountered the clone of White Zetsu that witnessed the fight, after facing two members of the Six Savages.

That technique Sasuke was using facing Vladimir was from the fighting game itself, after all, which he did sure, that he's dead which unlike to MGS. After all, Sasuke did improved his chidori variants that somehow gotten to face his new opponent in the future.

Also the Fight scene of Isabella was based from Naked Snake (Big Boss) Vs. The Fear, it is a good idea for having such a fight scene, unlikely to Tobi-Yaza that had Kisame beat her. And the repeating crossbow pistol that interests him for having a silent side-arm for between lethal or non-lethal, instead of guns.

The next is, until learning that Itachi and his fractions had departs just like Walking Dead event about the Prison Facility is destroyed when Governor and his gang had ruin the home and safe haven of Rick and his group.

I guess that leaving this place is the only decision to leave after their…a friend and family that died by the hands of those people wanted to find home being a stranded (like in Gears of War).

After all, which it was good for having more reference…

For now, I surely did create a better story chapter if you ask me…

~~~M~~~

Vance and Exel will not accompany Sasuke for now after his training is complete, going on a journey solo like when in Canon that Sasuke had travel to take the path of his redemption after his actions over those times. For now, he is ready to faced the ultimate challenge to up against any powerful foes that he will encountered.

If possible for now that Sasuke is an S-rank or A-rank for at least, till now, until then for being prepared…

~~~M~~~

The appearance of Menma, it was named from Road to Ninja, because of the fact that it was Naruto's blood clone of his, as an undercover spy to the White Fang by the White Phoenix Order, which

~~~M~~~

And besides…"Would You Like to Know More?"

The OVA that I wanted to see what Naruto and his group were doing right now, so I wrote it up to see him doing.

Naruto had meeting with Asura for now in the first time, which of course that I had other plans for regarding new things that Naruto wanted to do such as new abilities and weapons/items that will be useful for his journey.

Because…it will be sure that if I will be prepared for anything on Vol.4, new season chapter.

So…its best to find out…

So…I'm doing my part!

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…or New Story season to be process…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Think of it, when Itachi wanted cook a 'perfect' sunny-side up egg, which he had SO many failures, but COME ON! It's just an egg that wasn't fail after all.

It's about called: Sunny Side Battle!

 **(2).** Think of it, like Castlevania about when Gabriel obtains Saraph's shoulder and Alucard's wings.

 **(3).** That was from MGS4, the FROG female elite soldiers' powered suit, which of course that armed with a machete and FN P90, also the DSR-1 sniper rifle, and lastly XM25 grenade launcher.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **Team-in-standby** **(** **? ? ? ?** **) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **== Six Savages ==**

List of Six Savages:

1\. Aleksei, the Rhino Shield – Sub-leader  
2\. Audrey, the Quick Mustang  
3\. Deigo, the Warthog Tank & Immortal Vampire  
4\. Arnulf, the Mantis Killer  
5\. Vladimir, the Thunder Hawk & Lightning God  
6\. WF Lieutenant or The Governor – Founder and Leader

* * *

 **###** **Aleksei, the Rhino Shield** **###**

 **(Renamed from Marcus. Because having other names such as Mercury's father Marcus.)**

 **Faunus trait:** Rhino  
 **Status:** Active

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Absolute Shield

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ? (N/A)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **NOTED: He will reappeared on Next Season, if possible for if he will encountered neither Naruto's group nor Gaara's group, or Ruby and JNPR as well. And also I will be creating my own version for Aleksei.**

* * *

 **###** **Audrey, the Quick Mustang** **###**

 **Faunus Traits:** Non-horse  
 **Status:** Deceased in Chapter 75

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= long bo-staff with a simple switch blade extends into a spear

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Diego, the Warthog tank and Immortal Vampire** **###**

 **(Renamed from Hans.)**

 **Faunus Trait:** Warthog (formerly)  
 **Status:** Deceased in Chapter 75

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Throwing Knives  
= Bowie Knife

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Arnulf, the Mantis Killer** **###**

 **Faunus Trait:** Mantis?  
 **Status:** Deceased in Chapter 78

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= High-Frequency Hook Swords

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Vladimir, the Thunder Hawk and Lightning God** **###**

 **(AN: I'll be keeping this name from Tobi-Yaza.)**

 **Faunus Trait:** Hawk?  
 **Status:** Deceased in Chapter 78

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Lightning Control

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Lightning-imbued Brass-knuckles

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **###** **Isabella the Ghost Lizard** **###**

 **(AN: I'll be keeping this name from Tobi-Yaza.)**

 **Faunus Trait:** Hawk?  
 **Status:** incapacitated in Chapter 78

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Lightning Control

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Twin Sais  
= Repeating Crossbow – 10 bolts (Taken by Sasuke Uchiha)

Bolts  
1\. Normal  
2\. Poison  
3\. Explosive (Fire Dust)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** That Crossbow was ingenious repeating crossbow pistol, which it will be just like the Fear had a crossbow had two firing mode were long and repeating shot.

Also the limbs were foldable like Van Helsing's Crossbow, along with the other modern crossbows had its limbs foldable.

INGENIOUS REPEATING CROSSBOW PISTOL

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 360+ favorite(s) and 331+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Side-Stories of Post Failed Fall of Beacon; Part 7: Neither the Journey of Yang nor Shikamaru, nor Sakura's nor the Rookie 12'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 6/7/10/10:47am

 **Finished** : 6/20/2017/6:20am

 **Published:** 6/21/2017/12:00am


	79. C: Side-Stories of Post FFoB Part 7

**Chapter 79:** Side-Stories of Post Failure Fall of Beacon; Part 7: Neither the Journey of Yang nor Shikamaru, nor Sakura's nor the Rookie 12

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** Sasuke Uchiha's Journey Arc had ended, for now, he will proceed his journey to Mistral on Anima, once meeting up with the others, as much as with the skills that he had learned, just like Naruto does. If possible that he will be on the same level as his idiotic best friend/brother-figure for sure that he will be prepared for as they know it.

Next, this next arc will consists of neither Sakura Haruno, Yang Xiao Long, Shikamaru and the rest of Rookie 12. It is possible for if this journey will be continued.

Then, there's Xing, the shadow of Jing D. Hayabusa, and also being the Right-hand man of the White Phoenix Order will be checking few things such as the training progress from anyone.

Until then…they are ready…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto U. x Ruby R. x Yang X.L.]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]

 **Noted:** I adjusted this list, which better then formed it up.

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan],

[Qrow x Anko], [Ino x Sai] – those two will be added on the list, soon.

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71.

I'll updated until the next chapter…

* * *

Shipping decision: Confirmed, new ideas.

[Oscar P. x ? ? ? ?] – New shipping pair for season 4, which of course that if that was Ozpin within him to begin with.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 79 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[I declared this story is a side-story, which of course for during the Pre-Round One Arc. So, the Vol.4 stories will be prepared for until as you know it…]

For now, I finished Sasuke's Journey Arc, which I had come all the way for finished my story. After all, which of course that things went well when he learned about Itachi and his White Fang fraction, along with the Akatsuki were gone.

The prison facility itself was now under Heaven Federation's Turf and outpost. For now, that since that sending the battalion to gain protection from the Grimm, and also provide supplies, which they do help people after all.

For now, Sasuke's deeds was indeed for saving lives of innocents, even though that he did when facing 2 members of the Six Savages left. Sorry, this couldn't kill off the last one, so he will be on the future if he will reassembled the Elite Group of the White Fang, although, that looked reminded of Ginryu Force, or Cobra Units.

Well, having 5 or 6 individuals for having such members, after all, Aleksei will spending time for replace his other members of the Six Savages…after all, it's just like MGS3, but now, another will be MGS1 or MGS2…

But…I will had time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **ipaznokas1 (Pinned):** Thank you; after all, I did have started this story since chapter 1. And I had tons of words on this story.

 **A raging Ghost (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Well, it is; which if you read for 100k words on each chapter within hours. Yeah, I did went a bit overboard for come up new ideas. So, I decide for create a sequel when the time comes…

 **TeenageVampachu (Ch.1) (Pinned):** Yeah, this story is better, and thanks for compliment for this chapter. – March 5, 2017.

 **xhopex (Ch1) (Pinned):** Thank you for your compliment, but i cannot clean up the mess I had made. So, its okay if it is hard to read. Hope you'll understand.

reveals his eyes of a toad with orange markings around his eyes, which happens to be he entered the Sage mode.

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21AM – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

6/23/2017/6:40PM – Now, that the latest chapter is done on Red Vs. Blue. For now, Dylan had brought VIC!? As her own personal A.I., then that would mean that she gotten him before arriving Reds and Blues' old Blood Gulch, that's where Sister was there, and also before the Bounty Hunter was made his appearance.

This is bad, and I thought that was a cloaking device, but also a bomb that made by Loco. For now, Temple had suspicious about Dylan was been spied on.

7/3/2017 6:28AM – I did manage to watch the newest episode on Chibi Chibi Season 2:

First is Ep 4, well, happens for comes for dad jokes when Taiyang was made an appearance.

I love the way for Ruby's cuteness when Velvet had filters her Crescent Rose's color.

Seems that Neptune wasn't aware about Sun was his nemesis TailFail01. Ren stated said to Sun about tormented Neptune for losing and knows his moves.

On Episode 5…Jaune being batman-like superhero, having Ruby's hooded cloak, Nora's hammer, without permission.

Then next is Dog whistle that Ruby blown which effects faunus race such as Velvet and Blake, but not cool, Ruby, not cool.

And now, for Nora and Team RWBY were practicing for making their own band.

"We have to start our own band!" Nora yells declares as he jumped and perform side-way spin in the air.

I wanted to repeat that like 1 minute or hour video.

And then Taiyang pestered their practice.

 **Yang** : You're not ready for our rock! We will melt your boooooooooooooooooooooones!

 **Taiyang Xiao Long** : ( _offscreen_ ) Yeah!

 _All the girls' eyes go white. Taiyang is revealed to be just behind Nora and Team RWBY holding a camera_.

 **Taiyang** : Alright, smile for the camera, girls!

 **Yang** : Dad! I was trying to melt people's bones.

 _Taiyang zips to the other side of the girl band for another angle_.

 **Taiyang** : You can do that _and_ smile, sweetheart.

 _Taiyang zips to yet another angle_.

 **Taiyang** : Ruby, stand up straight.

 _Ruby obeys. Yang leans backward, sighing_.

 **Yang** : Ugh. You're the worst!

Episode 6; seems that Ruby wanted Weiss to being BFF, but also she had weak minded and easily to manipulate, but Weiss is not the only one, also Yang as well who give Ruby her keys of her Bumblebee bike and some lien.

As being the 'Super Bestles' if you ask me.

And Blake explains to Yang about being manipulate, excepted she wore a 'Backup Bestle', causes the half sister of Yang steps back for seeing the shirt, guess that would mean Blake was indeed being manipulated.

Roman Torchwick was impatient for his hat, instead of any kinds of Hat he wore.

And lastly is Zwei is the author of the book that Blake had read, and runs away in horror.

Then lastly Episode 7, seems that Dr. Oobleck is making his appearance, when Ruby was late in class and gave her…

"DETENTION!" Oobleck exclaims at Ruby, causes her cringe in fear, as he quickly raised his finger. "One day."

Next, Ruby tried to sneak in, by disguised herself as a new student until Oobleck see through her disguised and gave her…

"DETENTION!" Oobleck exclaims at Ruby, and then raised two fingers at her. "Two days."

Ruby tried to sneak in class again, by climbing up on the top of the building, and lower herself down on the empty seat until Oobleck had suspected her presence without turning around, and also caught her, then gave her…which means that Dr. Oobleck knows Ruby got late, again.

"DETENTION!" Oobleck exclaims at Ruby, and began spins Ruby in a circle on each number counter. "One, two, three days!"

Ruby pick up speed and rose petals emit from her body.

"I'm gonna be sick!"

And lastly, Ruby dig through to the classroom, once she succeed it, until Oobleck had informed her that it was no class today, and notice the room is empty, which she didn't bother to check the calendar lately.

And also lastly Oobleck give her…

 **"** Ah, Ruby."

Ruby hears Oobleck's voice from besides her.

"Just in time for Saturday detention." He greeted. Pink mug and Camp Camp comic book before him, Oobleck greets Ruby without even looking up from the seat one over.

Ruby looks around and realizes that the class is indeed empty but for her and Oobleck.

"Son of a-"

She would finish the famous phase of RvB, almost swear about how she didn't know its Saturday.

Next is Nora tells Yang and Weiss about mental strain of being nice all the time.

"That's not always a good thing." Nora said told them.

 _She takes a long sip of her glass of milk while Yang and Weiss look at her, waiting for the explanation._

It comes in the form of a conversation between Jaune and Pyrrha that Nora overheard. Jaune closes a black three-ring binder with finality. He turns to Pyrrha, who is sitting on the other side of the same couch.

 **Jaune** : And that is all of the one-liners I think we should incorporate into our fights! So, what do you think?

Nora slowly slides up from behind the couch while Pyrrha is clearly struggling to maintain a friendly face. Her eye twitches; her teeth grind together with effort. Both Jaune and Nora wait for her response.

 **Pyrrha** : Boy! You are just so creative!

Nora shakes her head while Jaune beams with pride. Pyrrha slumps forward, her eyes swirling. Nora sips more milk.

Now, its Cinder doing class about how to being a villain, but it went fail, because Cinder accidently lights up a dynamite on the cake, which I did made some video locations on this list.

2:29 - Now, back to those villains...  
3:14 - Neo pull out a sign: 'IS IT GLUTTON FREE?'  
3:43 - Cinder is bit accidentally light up the can-I mean dynamite.  
3:54 - Neo pull out another sign: 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

Seems that Cinder looked disappointed herself for being careless to light up the dynamite. Man, a Cartoon's ACME Corp.

4:05-4:06 - You're not the only one? Salem being her apprentice for using the Fall Maiden's powers. Can't believe Professor Port made a appearance.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Desert Punk Into – Sand Mission – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 0:00-0:18)**

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared, before the camera pans up:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

~I am the one~  
~Pushing on ahead just like you, yeah, yeah!~  
~Won't you please, hear me now?~  
~And give a name to the demon in the desert ~  
~You can't help, but clench your teeth~  
~As your heart starts to tremble from the heat~  
~Now stop it~  
~It'll only bring destruction~

~Let's do it~

~I, killed an angel~  
~The time has come to stand and be strong~  
~It's a sad history, hidden in a big story~  
~That is the mystery~

~There's no way, That'd I know when~  
~Never have I glanced~  
~At what tomorrow holds for me so~  
~I just keep moving on~  
~Living till the moments gone~

~Forever just me~

~My mission~

 **(Instruments: 1:19-1:30)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Months Earlier, At Vale==**

A morning came around, until the sun was raises up till 6 am in the morning, which of course, it will be beautiful day for anyone will take their business and also patrol on the huntsman/huntress.

Suddenly, a figure rose up into his bed on the apartment building, it appears to be male after all, which he looked tired.

*Alarm rings!*

With a sudden cue, an alarm clock rings out when it struck 6 o'clock, until 5:59:59, which it was right time for someone got up before the alarm rings out.

Which of course, the person appears to be familiar pineapple-shape hair-style, and also a lazy look, and THAT happens to Shikamaru Nara, the leader of discontinued team SSGN, after his team got separate for under tutelage, while he was also under wing of Admiral Zera Snipe and General Nick Frost.

Which of course, that happens to be that it was been that day when his team got separated for going to Mistral on Anima, which consists of each of his teammates had departs:

Naruto, his troublesome blonde knucklehead fox friend had been trained by his older counterpart/brother, which he was being an ass for training him to learned like his other counterpart that being reanimated by C. Naruto himself, but now he will be under his teachings as well, he will just like he does, and also being told to look after Asuma whenever happens.

Then, Sasuke also finding the leads where what been searching on Mountain Glenn, it was after the 'Breach' incident, he was been searching for his older brother Itachi, when Akatsuki ahd arrived in this world, and it will be so~ troublesome to be dealing with.

Lastly is Gaara, he is with Weiss and Blake on to Menagerie, journey to the seas, that where the safe haven and the home of the Faunus population, also with Shiruba and Mari is with them as well to be accompany with.

After all, which of course that it will be sure that if the White Fang will learned about this.

For now, with Shikamaru was sitting on his bed, being tired and annoyance at the nosy alarm clock. With a sighed complained for having such timing.

 _'Oh great, what's the point of setting an alarm that going waking me up before it's going goes off…'_ He thinks complained.

 _'What a total waste…Now that I'm gonna shut it off. But I don't feel like moving. If I don't shut it off, it will just keep ringing, and ringing.'_

Shikamaru wasn't a pleasant morning for how the alarm keeps rining.

 _'Ugh, it makes me tired for just thinking the whole thing… Some morning is such a drag.'_

Seeing that Shikamaru's room consists that he was living on his apartment, it has shogi board game that gotten from former dorm room of Team SSGN, along with the rest were there.

In truth, instead of staying at the Uzumaki Mansion, most of the Rookies had decide to live in the apartment, and also being roommates to being shared. His roommates were Choji, and his girlfriend Temari, after all, since she did doing the cooking along with Choji, thank to C. Naruto had taught them for doing so.

 **===Next scene==**

A certain chubby teen shows his mouth holding a bowl and chopsticks eating by scooping it into his mouth, and held his now-empty bowl up.

"Second more please!"

"Alright, alright, Choji, hold your horses. I will have the second for you." A familiar sand-blonde feminine replied.

Since the Heaven Federation had sending patch of rice fields, since the City of Vale had announced for having rich on their food resource as their new meals for sure, since that it is also vegetables as well, even though that they taught how to make some, also making fried rice as well.

The rice fields was owned by the Uzumaki, which hired some skilled farmers who attempt to plants rice on the open field that could find, which of course they creates a huge greenhouse for making rice if Winter is coming.

For now, the people were delight for having new food to eat, and of course that wasn't bad for sure. In Jing's case; his mother was worked with regarding sugar and rich.

 **==Later==**

Shikamaru had gotten up his bed on his room, and taking a sip of his coffee to taken away his tiredness, and now he had wore his usual uniform that wasn't like the Chunin attire like his older counterpart does, ever since the wedding between Iruka and Reina were official married.

For now, until Naruto came by from his training trip, along with C. Naruto, Jing, and Yasha via portal to see the wedding, until now, before C. Sakura brought reanimated counterparts of themselves, considered as C. Naruto's paths, while his counterpart was bound on the weapon with soul, of course that he would like to learned from him.

It is the only option for wanted to get stronger, which he will be on the same level as his older counterpart, so his alias/nicknamed as Kageyama.

While the rest of them were C. Gaara (Deva) as Adamska, C. Kiba (Animal) as Koga while the same C. Akamaru as his spirit weapon instead of having a alias name as well, C. Ino (Human) as Xion, Tenten (Asura) as Tenken, Choji (Pretra) as Chad, and C. Hinata (Naraka) as Himawari.

Afterwards that each of them having some conversation between themselves and counterparts, as he did having his time with his counterpart, Kageyama (C. Shikamaru), who been his instructor like when he was about his age that he learned from his old man after all.

Choji and C. Choji/Chad having a eating contacts consists of pancakes like Nora does, Ino and C. Ino/Xion having shopping, training, and working with Interrogation & Torture Department on police station, which of course being a reanimated as well as a C. Naruto's path, Tenten with C. Tenten/Tenken for weapons, Kiba with C. Kiba/Koga, along with two Akamaru counterparts for his wild training.

And lastly is Hinata with C. Hinata/Himawari for being trained with her new eyes and power that somehow discovered afterwards, which of course that because her eyes were hers to begin with after being captured from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, it is too late for C. Hinata when she learned about her love-interest had lay eyes on C. Sakura/Sakuya, even though that she and C. Naruto meant together, and as much as she was been grateful by Naruto after all for everything, for now, guess that things is completely settled for at least.

Since the Iruka and Reina's wedding went happily, without a single incident that thank to the Heaven Federation had provided security for guarding the wedding without being interrupted. Most of the people such as the faunus haters and/or the White Fang who attempts to break out the wedding, namely 'wedding crashers', which they invited who trustworthy about this news.

For now, everything is settled for now…

Now, back to the present, as it is been weeks at the aftermath of 'Failure Fall of Beacon', many people such as humans were shocking about the Faunus' White Fang were made allies with their own kind like Roman Torchwick along with a group of pretend students of Haven were responsible for the destruction of Beacon, even they tried to famed Atlas for attempt to believe that they did attack the city.

The Council of Vale were too careless and shameful for how that sudden tragedy had been through when Cinder Fall was attempt to disable the CCT Tower for unable to contact the outside world to warned the rest of the Four Kingdoms, thank to the Heaven Federation for saving the city and Beacon Academy was wrecked, they manage to wipe out all the Grimm that have way advance technology.

Atlas technicians came about weeks ago, the repairs will take months to get the system back online, once the virus will removed.

The council had decide to made amends for their ignorant and selfishness for if they would, if Ozpin would told them when Cinder Fall 'murders' the headmaster, even according to ONE Naruto Uzumaki had summon his clones to find his body, the only proof he had found, was his cane.

Although, Qrow has Ozpin's cane before he had departs with Anko.

The young blonde told the council about what happen to Ozpin, which he did tried he could to find him. As long as now Cinder and her group were now wanted fugitives, they did commit crimes such as fame Yang Xiao Long to think that he injures Mercury, that somehow that with revelation that he had two prosthetic legs, that able to shots wind projective whenever he kicks.

For now, the White Fang remnants were under custody for their crimes, thank to two Ino counterparts had gathered their information on their heads and learned about their plans that they weren't involved this matter.

Right now, until then Heaven Federation had announced for provide military firepower for increasing Vale's defenses, which they manage to fix the wall and also fix the CCT's system, even the barrier and also they had do to wipe out every Grimm which now reduce into less, if any more will come.

For now, they sending a team of scientists for provide space program, so that it's been years that they tried to send a satellite on orbit, which it was failure before Atlas had building CCT towers.

That's the point for speaking of space, the council and some group who insisted and obsessed to try to send a first ship to send to space of what they were thinking about space travel in Remnant.

Despite many attempts, Remnant has never been able to launch satellites or astronauts into space due to Dust failing to work once it leaves the planet's atmosphere. Even today, they have yet to invent any kind of space equipment that doesn't run on Dust. Aside from that, Remnant has been able to make telescopes and studies space through astrology.

That made the agency for the space program interest for wanted to see what space looks like. Remnant also practices G-forces when making new vehicles that can reach mach speeds. Which of course many people; depends on Human and Faunus alike was COMPLETELY learned more about space travel.

Hope that Remnant will someday makes that possible…

For now, the news were announced that information to the world, since like the fleet of Battelcruisers were able to get to space without wasting energy source (due to Dust).

Now, back to Shikamaru, which he was sitting on the chair on the table reading the newspaper for the newest event about happens to the city about what happen, like Grimm and/or White Fang problem, lastly the latest news about having Space Program.

As he was on the dining room with Choji eating his bowl of rice with plate of meat for his breakfast, with less vegetables, also Shikamaru had toast for breakfast, while Temari was doing her part for cooking eggs as well, along with butter toast.

"So, how's the patrol?" Temari asked, regarding Shikamaru's role for being patrolman as a huntsman for checking any Grimm activity after the incident.

"Troublesome, not a single Grimm wonders off, nothing but normal Beowolves and Ursas, also few Alphas and Majors." Shikamaru replied.

"You said it, Shikamaru." Choji agreed, as he continues eating, while munching his breakfast on the bowl of rice after took a piece of the meat. "Even after that Dragon what Naruto pronounced as 'Kaosu' were still frozen at the Beacon Tower, I was aware about Ruby's silver eyed powers, but this is…wow."

With amazement on the Rookie 12's chubby, even though that Choji was amazed about Ruby's eyes were pretty, even thought that she was taken by Naruto for now.

Like everyone else, the group of the remaining Rookie 12, adding Temari, Kankuro, and rest were been remain on Vale to get stronger, and do some good deeds in this world.

Also, upon the rest of the rookies adding Temari and Kankuro were taking points on the north, south, and east were if possible for there even more Grimm in case for sure.

During the incident, many people on Remnant were shame for had unleashed a tons of negative emotions that attracts the Grimm, they're completely careless for how that happens.

Even though, sooner or later that they will need tons of spaces for rethink the actions for what they had done on this City of Vale. For now, the city went quiet after that event, once everything is settled, and now going back to their current lives, which of course they been started to regain their trust to the people regarding that attack.

The City of Vale had started to rebuild that where the way it was…even though that they had forgiven Yang about how when the news regarding that Emerald Sustrai who associates with Cinder Fall, which off course that most of the people and also the public will recognized her after all.

Once anyone around in this planet will recognized her, insisted called the authorities for who had connections with anyone on the outside world for questioning. And so, which until now is wait for further Notifications.

For now, as much as until Choji had been under Chad/C. Choji's tutelage, which of course along with Temari had her brother's older counterpart, Adamska, who had her older counterpart's teachings that having her skills set for her from her own counterpart.

For now, everything went completely well for the rest of the Rookie 12+3 that been a better ways for being huntsman/huntress.

For now, after Shikamaru finished his breakfast, along with Choji and Temari, had prepared for heading out, went to their respectful rooms.

 **==In Shikamaru's Room==**

Once the leader of SSGN enters his room, and took out his extendable baton stick, Shadow Stick, and holsters it on the side of his hip, then strapped the Shadow Strider Combat knife onto his back, as he picks up his Wing Shooter pistol w/ laser-pointer attachment, and loaded a fresh mag, and slides that push the 9mm round into the feeding ramp, and then holsters it on his right hip.

And then, took out his new weapon for his taste besides being a sniper as Neji does, taking out an AR-15 design rifle, which it was made by Tenten, rather liked Ruby does, after all, she did manage to developed a new weapon for just for him on his taste.

The name of his Rifle was 'Phantom Deer', considered his own secondary precision semi-automatic rifle, chambered with 5.56x45mm Armored-piercing, equipped with mag-pul stock, YHM Phantom Suppressor, and ATN Night-Vision Scope.

Shikamaru was admitted for having a battle rifle, which it is loaded with 40+1 rounds, it is a fine semi-auto rifle for marksman like Ino does. If he wanted a Marksman Rifle like neither Ino nor Neji does, which being the team's own sniper as well.

As he loaded a 40 round box magazine on the rifle, and pulling the charging handle to load the round. **(W1)**

Lastly taking the small storage scroll contains his Sewing Needle Longsword on his extra pouch, and prepared to do his part for sure.

 **==In Choji's Room==**

Choji had loaded the shotgun slugs on his automatic shotgun, and then cocked the bolt to load the shell, and then also loads 5 grenade shells on the under-slung grenade launcher, once his finished loading his shotgun.

Which he needed to place his safety lock on without accidental fire and the grenade launcher haven't cocked its load into the barrel, and then holsters on his back, and then picks up his axe-sword, and then changes into inactive-form that looked like a hammer-shape handle.

Once he grab a last of the riceball on the plate, before taking it back to the kitchen on the sink, until went to the door, when he took a bite of his richball.

Until grabs the doorknob and opens it up.

 **==In Temari's Room==**

A clip of Temari's holster for her giant folding fan, and then adjusting her Desert Weasel wrist blaster, chambered with dust, and then adjusting her attire as well for prepared to leave for active duty with Shikamaru and Choji.

Once she was heading to the door, and then turn her attention to see the picture frame of where she, Kankuro, and Gaara were taken on Beacon Academy, which of course glad that he had gotten a sibling memory picture for so long.

With a smile on Temari's face for how much she proud for found love, his love with Weiss and Blake.

For now, that Gaara had found happiness for his life for been so long, for now that the curse of his loneliness had been vanish, for now that he found what he was looking for. She did proud at her little brother that he is already a man, for now…

So with that, Temari went to the door of her room, before quickly grabs her Hidden Sand headband, which of course that it was odd for keeping their symbols of their respective former home village on their former home world.

As she put it on, and fasten its cloth tighten…

 **==Later, Outside==**

Shikamaru, Choji, and Temari were at the parking lot which part of the apartment complex, and then went to the vehicle that which of course that was owned by someone among the group.

That vehicle is a modified Meyers Manx dune buggy; the vehicle's length is 6 m (20 ft), Width is 3.2 m (10 ft), and Height/depth is 3 m (9.8 ft), it is easily distinguished by its jagged green camouflage paintjob and its 'Antler' livery on the hood. It also has an APEX bumper stick on its back right skirt.

Unlike most standard Meyers Manx dune buggies, the jeep's lacks headlights which as instead repeace with small orange signals and a set of four white high beams below the bumper.

Turns out, that Jeep is owned by Shikamaru Nara, himself that he had gotten himself a sweet ride. Being the typical and laziness ninja on the group, of course, he had gotten his own driver's license that somehow gotten driving lessons if possible to live on the World of Remnant. **(1)**

Once now that Shikamaru hops into the driver's seat, while Temari taking a shotgun seat, and Choji hops into the back of the jeep, and also the seats of the car had red seat covers.

Now Shikamaru places the key on the keyhole and starts the engine when it turns, and then turns on the radio to play music: 'Gorillaz – 19-2000'.

Then Shikamaru's foot push the throttle pedal to gets out a roar louder, than pulls the lever of his jeep and prepares to drives out, when he reverse his vehicle back out on the parking lot, before changing into forward to drives off to the direction.

For now they drove around the streets of Vale, while the music still playing, which of course Temari enjoys it, when she raised her hand, and snaps them, while Shikamaru was driving which he wasn't that lazy for annoying while driving.

Shikamaru's Antler Jeep is equipped with shock absorbers and airless tires, it's a great combination for driving on the mountains that looked like a 4-wheel drive jeep, also two tires were front and the large ones on the back. It will be a good choice for taking gunner's position, on the back, if Shikamaru had took out his sidearm for sure.

Also had racks for his Phantom Deer and Temari's giant fan on the middle, and the windshield is foldable, so that he can use any necessary range weapons to taken care of for chasing cars and arm the gun steady aim at that point.

After all, which it was good day for their own time for training with their instructors or patrol around the city for suspicious individual(s).

Until then, they're heading to the Heaven Federation's base along with refugee camp for many citizens who evacuate in Vale, afterwards for the Grimm extermination will be over, than starting rebuilding itself as well.

After all, most of people on Vale were grateful for saving them for their lives from the Grimm. They had heavily defenses, well-trained soldiers, and even best medical officials for anyone.

Which they're been treated Faunus as equals, for now that the Faunus race who live on the different district going there for safe as home, even most other human didn't likes them, until they been taken custody for sure, even they tried to protested, but they were been sentence for a year or more, so that will be sure that if treating Faunus as a trash.

Also the White Fang was been outclassed by the most advance military that, also spies for attempt to steal the properties, that lead to heavily tortured and also send to jail as well, but with only choice is…cryo-prison, which any of them for their crimes will be frozen for years. **(2)**

The people, depends on human or Faunus were terrified if a certain penalty will commit for declares Cryo-Prison, so that no one will missed it about what happen on the future while anyone will made a commit crime, so which the Faunus side that needed declared that they won't joining the White Fang because of how during the warehouse incident that when Roman Torchwick was being involved.

They learned that Roman Torchwick is dead or alive, his body never been seen or uncovered during the Failure Fall of Beacon. Not to mention, a certain ice-cream themed girl who associates with Roman was indeed that never seen her after that attack, for now that the authorities were having high-alert for finding that girl, even her semblance can disguised herself any kinds such as black haired with green eyes during the first match on Vytal Festival that when they're brutally defeats them that easily.

As for now, Shikamaru and his co had arriving the base's gates, until Temari took out her scroll, her custom is bright yellow, and tapping the screen for notifies the watchtower.

"This is Temari Sabaku, me, little boy, and our chubby friend have approaching the entrance. Please we gave permission to enter. Student of General Nick Frost and Admiral Zera Snipe, codeword: La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo."

["This is watchtower, acknowledge. We copy you, patriots."]

As the gate opens up, letting a Shikamaru's jeep goes through, which heading to the command center, Planetary Fortress; on the center of the base, surrounded by 4 bunkers and turrets, one factory besides it on the right, while the star port on the left side, two fusion cores on the back, Ghost Academy on besides 4 barracks on next to the factory, and lastly 4 supply deports next to the star port.

Along with the rest of the buildings, were plenty, that they're completely made of metal after all: Barracks, Factories, Star Ports, Supply Depots, and etc., also the refugee center for providing shelters.

Once they entered the Fortress through the ramp and then parks on the center, which surrounded by SUVs, then Infantries and Marines.

 **==Command Center, Briefing Room==**

Shikamaru, along with Temari and Choji were arrived at the top of the Planetary Fortress, on the briefing room, for now, on the center of the room, with a table of holographic projection showing the map.

Seeing General Nick Frost, along with Admiral Zera Snipe was on the other side of the table with a holographs of the fleet of battlecruisers surrounds the city of Vale, while the rest of the fleet were marked for every outpost that they had owned so far, such as Sasuke and his companions marked every settlements with heavy protection to sending battalions of troops.

Until then, Zera turn his attention to see Shikamaru, causes the General of the ground units notice, making the heavy armored general turns around, and made his greetings.

"Good morning, Shikamaru…now, it's continue your training."

 **==With a certain pink-haired medic==**

Someone woke up in her futon bed, which happens to be Sakura Haruno, ever since that she been living and move-in to the Uzumaki Mansion with her older counterpart/sister for being hospitality, even though as her counterpart marries C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki that somehow get to use to.

Not to mention that the other counterparts of her best friend Ino, along with Gaara, Kiba, Choji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Akamaru (as a soul weapons), and Hinata.

Even though that surprisingly which it was before Iruka and Reina's wedding, somehow that it was the most wonderful time, and their counterparts, surprisingly that for having them trained her friends.

During the wedding night dance, she didn't mind for Naruto to dance with her, after all being a teammate and a friend for sure. After all, which he did tell her the truth during the team assignment as team 7, months ago? That's where Naruto didn't told her sooner when being mistreated by herself.

For now, as she was under apprenticeship with C. Sakura/Sakuya after all, along with Ino, Tenten and Hinata, as number one student being a medical-nin to begin with, which she will be just like her older counterpart on relationship with Sasuke on that path, while hers take Naruto's path. Along with Johnny Raidern and Eliza Nitron, which of course that along with the rest of the Rookie 12+3.

And then afterwards, as he got up on her futon bed, and prepared for tomorrow's day for needed some more work on the hospital that she needed her time being.

As Sakura wore his battle kunoichi attire, and then places her pouches as well, and also an extra pouch for ammunition for her Hellfire Shotgun: Blood Cherry, and then loaded some rounds, and prepared to going to Vale for her hospital duty.

 **(AN: The way uses a shotgun as Sakura's main weapon somehow similar to Dino Crisis 2; because of TRAT Special Forces Leader Lt. Dylan Morton had used a shotgun as his weapon of choice.)**

While Ino was on the police department for gather more Intel on the prisoners, and Tenten doing her weapons development, lastly Hinata is with her team, and Kankuro for search and capture for criminal activity or search and destroy on Grimm activity.

And now, as she places her Hellfire Shotgun into her back, and then prepared to leave for now…

Once she is at the kitchen, and cooking some breakfast, since C. Sakuya had left some for her, before she did deserve some rest for working on the hospital when she was taken care of the patients: humans and/or faunus, also doing surgery for hours that, while C. Sakura will take the rest for sure.

The employers were amazed at Sakura's skills as a surgeon; even most experience surgeons had tried everything that this girl is a student of the legendary medic.

After Sakura Haruno finished her breakfast, but now prepared for left the house on Patch and head to Vale, even she had gotten an extra key for this mansion, also having get use to living on a mansion for atleast.

The futon bed was completely comfortable, and also relaxing as well…

 **==At Outside, Entrance of Uzumaki Mansion==**

With Sakura steps out on the entrance, and lock the entrance, even the barrier surrounds the wall without intruders or burglars attempt to steal anything that belongs to the Uzumaki.

So now, Sakura formed ram seal, and then disappears with a swirl of leaves to used Body-Flicker Jutsu.

For sure that everything for being an huntress is her own way…

But, before that, Sakura would to train with her skills, before heading to Vale…

 **==At the Forest==**

Sakura reappears on the swirl of leaves that surrounds her, as her eyes looked determination, which to took a sight of a pack of Grimm on the clearing, which it was total 20 or more, unlikely to Ruby had did wipe-out so many Beowolves in seconds. That is where the 15 year old red hooded scythe wielded did visiting her mother's grave, Summer Rose.

Sakura took out her black leather gloves on her pocket, which made from C. Naruto via 'Creation of All things', which those leather gloves were conducted chakra for her chakra-enhanced strength, once she taken them out, and slipped one of her gloves, then the other is slipped, as she tighten her gloves before flexing.

Once Sakura done wore her black gloves, which doing her crazy attempt, and lets out a loud whistle that getting their attention, which seeing the Beowolves were growls at the rosette, but now she raised her hand, when the wolf-like Grimm was about made his strike, and then made her stance.

That signals the beowolves to dash forwards at Sakura, until 3 attack through jumping, while Sakura remain standing…

*WHAM* *BAM* *POW*

 **(Cue the Music: Kaguya's Theme: Lunatic Princess – Starts)**

Sakura punches each of the Beowolves in the head each, cheek, head, and jawbone, causes it breaks which she uses a small portion of her chakra, which crashes into the ground, dead.

Wasn't expecting that didn't see Sakura can move that fast, what happened next, no one could have guessed.

Until more coming towards her, and then Sakura charges at one of them, and hook an uppercut on the Grimm before she land, and then suddenly a Beowolf was about to clawed from behind, when its fate had sealed back being slung by a offhand backhand, then jabs into the other when about strikes her, then spin kicks at the next Beowolf.

Which each of them didn't survived from the Sakura's hits were completely damaged them completey, as her eyes narrowed at her surroundings.

Until with reaction from Sakura, as she whips out her Hellfire Shotgun: Blood Cherry.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

Sakura fires a barrage of slugs at each Grimm into the head or chest, even the most advance weapon that made from C. Sakura about how that weapon is customized.

For now, that even the shotgun's had an intense stopping power for sure. Even the Grimm itself cannot get close to her because how many shots that she having.

For now, as Sakura replace the mag of the Shotgun rounds into buckshots, since the magazine system had unload the last round that chambered, which ables that returns its fresh one returns into its mag.

"Okay Inner, time to show how we're strong." She spoke up.

Suddenly, Inner-sakura had manifested on her shadow as her doppelganger, after all, which she can appeared on her shadow besides her head.

" **YEAH! LET'S GET SERIOUS!** "

*POW-BAM-WHAM-WHACK-BLAM-BOOM!*

Several of Beowolf attempts to strike her, due to her massive negative emotion, even being used a a bait, which it was careless for the Grimm unable pay attention on her original, they're all been smashed by Inner-Sakura's ultra temper, even though that would let the Grimm fear similar to Yang who gotten a single strain of her blonde hair that causes them to fear, of course.

Than Sakura fires a barrage of buckshots at the Grimm for incoming, even with a eyes of a true shinobi to being serious.

Once until notice the numbers were reducing, until she decide to change her weapons, and tactics. Suddenly, Sakura took out a storage scroll, than unseals a familiar automatic-shotgun, than grabs it and toss it at Inner-Sakura.

"Inner, catch!"

Causes the Inner-Sakura tensed notice a shotgun had been thrown at her, and quickly catches it, and…

*POW-POW-POW!*

A shotgun blast that unleashes a stream of fire blast, which apparently, it was loaded with Dragon's Breath shells, even it is the intense heat of the combination of fire dust and chemicals for how it can melt its armor.

Inner-Sakura fires her combat shotgun laughs like a maniac for slaughtering Grimm, while Sakura had also fires her Hellfire Shotgun to lets out a volley of slugs.

As the rosette notice that some of the slugs left on the counter, and then holsters her Shotgun, and then taken out a familiar small small storage scroll, and then unfurls it, and then bit her thumb, and print it into seat, and then a poof of smoke erupts, and then took out onto his hands, once it clears.

Sakura had unsealed her new melee weapons for her arsenal; a familiar huge axe and hammer attaches with thin leather cloth, it was her personal weapon: Hammer Splater.

*SLAM!*

Sakura slams the hammer on the head of the head that cracks its mask skull, then cleaves in mid-section, which she did improved her skills with a axe and hammer duel wielded.

*WHACK!*

Then swaking the back of the hammer that battered Beowolf into the side.

*SHING!*

Then Sakura cleaves the huge axe into the center of the Beowolf's head, and then raised the hammer into the air, before attempt to overwhelms her.

*BOOM!*

Sakura slams the hammer on the backside of the axe that unleashes a huge shockwave, that causes them flew backwards, while Inner-Sakura was doing her fun.

" **AMMO, CHA!** "

Causes Sakura quickly respond before threw the axe into the air, taken out a tubular speed loader for shotguns, and toss it at her Inner, making her to quickly caught it, and then place its shotgun speedloader that carries a tons of Dragon's Breath shells, and then slides all of them into the magazine, and then cocks it, and continue firing.

Once Sakura caught the axe of Helmet Splater, and then continue charging at the pack of Beowolves, until then been blast by the Dragon's Breath from Inner-Sakura.

 **(AN: I'm adjusting Sakura's previous SPAS-12 is loaded with Dragon's Breath, it will be like the Flame Shotgun if you ask me.)**

For now, give a nod at Inner from Sakura for grateful assist, and then continue assaulting to wipe out the pack of Beowolves, even though that there will be plenty to wipe them.

Sakura toss a kunai with a explosive tag attached on a steel wire, which until it plunges a Beowulf, and then explodes, that blast radius caught the other kind, and then Inner do the same thing that plunged into the ground, causes it explode as well.

One by one, which now the numbers of the pack getting reduce for now, which only 30 left or less.

*SMACK!* *WHACK!* *SWISH!*

For now, Sakura strikes the Beowolf with an axe that cleaves into the side of the mid-section, until seeing that wolf-like creature of darkness was about to bite her, and then slam the backside again, causes another huge shockwave.

*BLAM!*

Inner-Sakura blasted the Beowolf into its mouth that burns within inside. She keeps fires burst flames on the shotgun.

" **AMMO, CHA!** "

"Right!" The rosette respond.

Another quickly respond from Sakura, as she decide to sealed her Helmet Splater for now, and then changes into back to her Hellfire Shotgun, before took out another shotgun's speedloader and toss it at Inner.

Once she loads another shells into the combat shotgun, and fires a burst of flames at the Grimm, along with Sakura's buckshot blast.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

" **AMMO, CHA!** "

Inner's hand caught another speedloader, and loaded on the underneath.

*Bang!*

" **AMMO, CHA!** "

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

" **AMMO, CHA!** "

*Bang!-Bang!*

Seeing that the beowolves were getting annoying, and until they're all charging at once at Sakuras.

"INNER, GET CLEAR!"

Causes Inner jumped up into the air to get away from the distance, before Outer toss her Blood Cherry Shotgun at her, until she holsters the SPAS-12 into her back before catches it, and then load the next round.

Sakura lifts her fist up, until seeing the beowolves gets closer within 10 feet away.

When her chakra coated on her fist, until they reach in 5 meters.

" **CHHHAAAAAAAAA!** "

*BOOM!*

Sakura slams her fist onto the ground, causes the ground erupts to split opens and rocks went flying elsewhere. All of the wolf-type Grimm was sent flying into the distance when each of them hit by one of the debris. She did it for full-power that coule wipe out all the Grimm herself, for now, all the Grimm began to fade into black mist all over the battlefield, as Sakura calmy moved her hand out of the huge crater she formed from her fist.

*Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!- Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Cling!-Ching!-Ching!*

Inner-Sakura unleashes the barrage of buckshots that hits any Beowolf into the air, which of course that there is no escape for those wolf-like creatures that they're been overwhelmed by Sakura's strength and skills.

 **(Kaguya's Theme: Lunatic Princess – Ended)**

Once it is all over, as Sakura stood up into the center of the huge crater, and notice that her forehead had purple diamond-shape mark, which somehow appeared to be the 'Strength of the Hundred Seal'.

Since C. Sakura told it was forbidden technique and created by Tsunade Senju, even used the same seal for Tsunade to keep her appearance of course.

Once she survey the surrounds to see if there are any Grimm left on this area, and with sighed in relief, and then took out her scroll, which its custom that the color scheme is red and also the screen's wallpaper is also red with her personal white circle along with the cherry blossom on it.

As she dials the numbers on the hospital, and then spoke up though the scroll phone.

"Hey, it's me… I was busy at the Grimm activity, I will be arrived shortly… Any patients and/or schedule for me while after Ino's or Hinata's shift? …I see… Just keep me post… Sure, I'll be there."

With that, Sakura hang up her scroll, and then prepared to leave, until called out.

"Come on, Inner! We're leaving!"

" **Sure, Sakura!** " Inner respond, as she formed herself into back substance, as the shadow substance rushes towards Sakura from behind, and then which it was her own shadow to begin with.

Inner is unites with her Outer, and then disappears with a swirl of leaves…

 **==With Ino==**

Ino Yamanaka was on Vale's Police Department, ever since that after meeting Sai, whenever she goes passing by, she and Sai were having conversation, which of course that gain permission from the commissioner or any high-rank officer for being taken charge for Sai's reeducated because of how his emotion works, and how life works.

Which blaming Danzo for this mess, until now that the old war hawk is dead, which its better now that Arashi/C. Naruto defeated him and then taken the eye (of Shisui) and the arm (contains many Sharingans) that he had gotten that being disrespected the dead, and also the responsible for ordering Itachi to exterminate the Uchiha Clan.

For now, Itachi will be faced Justice for his actions on the another world, once he'll apprehended, if Kakashi nor the rest of his friends will knew the truth for sure.

For at least that things went looking well for this matter, as Ino had arrived on Sai's prison cell, and then place the tray of prison food for any of the those low-lives, consists of low-salt, low-sugar, and to contain a moderate amount of calories.

Only the tray had one plastic plate of butter toast, plastic bowls of corns and mash potatoes, and single plastic spork, instead of metallic ones? One time that most prisoners attempt to escape uses metallic spoons or forks to dig through or break anything such as ceiling whenever had the connection of the building's air ventilation that leads to the roof of the building.

Even though that most a single utensil were able to conducts Aura to use it, for now that they won't useful, while they had semblance, which needed to be suppressed without a single aura to generate.

Ino places the tray on the food slot on the prison bars, gotten Sai attention to expecting to have breakfast, even thought, and WHAT they ate? Food Rations, they only ate plain rations instead of real food such as normal bread; also a plastic cup of water as well.

Ino knew that ROOT didn't had any kinds of foods that when Danzo had given, then taken away their emotions and sense of humanity that made them mindless drones, which they needed to deal with for regain their emotions, and also includes her member/cousin Fu Yamanaka as well, and also Shino's brother-figure Torune.

Even though when Shino had gotten his dangerous poisonous insects that it can kill a victim in seconds, also manage to give a small sample and evolves his Parasite Insects that for sure.

 **(AN: I will not like Tobi-Yaza that have them to awaken their new stage of their semblance that such as Shino gains wings of the Insects. Which of course that I got my OWN version for Rookies 15S's Evolution of their semblance.)**

As for Ino's skills with her psionic arts went well, since Glynda did surely does, after all, being a strict Professor of Beacon Academy and Right-hand woman of Ozpin.

Even though, that he wasn't easy for being the Yamanaka heiress.

"So, Sai, I brought some food, hope that you enjoy it." Ino said politely to her prisoner, which most of the other inmate prisoners were terrified for her powers, also only Sai remains that wasn't the only person who nicely to her, and also having a conversation.

"I am grateful, Ms. Ino." Sai replied, as he stood up on the bed, and takes the tray, and then sat when placing the tray on his lap, then grab the the buttered toast, accordingly to Ino about that food is adding butter, and also its good as well, but fresh.

Sai took the bite on the toast, while Ino watching him eat; it was awkward for someone staring at.

"Say…is this yours?" Ino asked, before spoke up, causes Sai paused his eating, turns to her, and took out a familiar book that getting him startled at the sight of the picture book.

"The officers was curious about this book on the confiscated room, even though that we scan it if there's any hidden tools for attempt escape? So that, this book is harmless, so its fine for taken its possession to the prisoners." She added.

As she looked over picture of Sai, while the other is a white-haired one as ell for a lot of explanation.

She continued. "Turns out they're stated that it just a picture book. When I notice that we wanted to look as well, and turns out, that picture book had opposite ends of the book to be you and someone you knew, we learned that it was about fighting various opponents and whose stories meet in the middle of the book, but that wasn't finished, but incomplete, too. We looked at the end of the page on the middle, I would guess that it wasn't finished, too."

As Ino looked over Sai, with a curious look.

"Can you tell me why?" She added, with questioned.

"Well…it's because of that I needed time to remember." Sai replied, while gaze at his picture book Ino was holding.

"You have time to remember?" Ino stated, repeated from Sai's statement.

"Yes, well, we did sure take part ways with my brother." He replied.

"Oh…" Ino said understandable, and look over the picture of the white-haired boy. "That was your brother."

"Yes, that is why I had to remember when I tried to finished of what the last part?" Sai replied.

Ino opens his picture book, and then notice the picture of his age of 16 or 30, with no face of emotion. As she looked closer and then causes her tilts and eyes widen.

"Hey!" Ino called out, getting Sai attention. "I think I figure the answer about the last part."

"What is it?" He asked Ino for knowing the answer.

Ino looked over the middle page of the picture book, and declared.

"The last part was smiling and holding hands." She said.

Causes Sai's eyes widen for the last piece of the puzzle is solve.

"I remember…Ms. Ino, give me my picture book and a black pen."

Causes Ino nod, as she gives the picture book to Sai, as he takes it, and then with the blonde kunoichi rushes to the nearby desk of the security, and notice a black pen on it, as she quickly grabs it and heading back to Sai's cell, and give it to him.

As Sai press the button on the back of the pen and then began to draws on the center of the picture book, once Sai is finished, and notice that his picture book is finished, cause Ino's eyes widen for seeing how Sai had finished it.

"You…you finished!" Ino said, couldn't believe that Sai had finished.

"Yes, thank you for finding the answer I was looking for." Sai said to Ino grateful, causes her blush for seeing how he smiles he formed, instead of faking.

Ino giggles at Sai's gratefulness, and replied appreciated. "Anytime, Sai. And I'm sure that guards didn't mind taken that book is important to you."

"Thank you, Ms-" Sai was about to finished her sentence.

"Call me, Ino." Ino insisted, cut his sentence for her name. "I will be seeing you around, Sai."

And so with that, as Ino felt Sai's cell, leaving him that felt that never been before, he was wonder what emotion is that. Which he'll find out, soon enough if possible for needed to learned more about this, and also reeducated according to the commissioner and other authorities regarding their teachings.

On Sai's case, he will differently be patient for waiting for Ino will come by after the guards will taken another shift…

 **==With Shikamaru==**

*Bang…!* *Bang…!* *Bang…!*

Shikamaru was target practice with his 5.56mm marksman rifle, without a silencer, which he uses his shadows on the hand-guard, which of course that considered a bipod for aim the rifle steady, which he did improved his capabilities, and also instead of long-range shooting, after all, it was useful for give fire support and also coordinate the troops' to for under his command.

While seeing next of Shikamaru was Jackel Lim, he is a Sniper, specialized with Combat/Sniper Rifle, which of course that he was used to be used a sniper rifle, chambered 5.56mmx45mm rounds, after all, like the SCAR rifle that he did used the DSG-1 and Takedown as well.

And then there's Zalma Hakun was standing behind their disciple, according to their Field Marshal Jing D. Hayabusa recommended to have Shikamru to be their student, along with Choji and Temari for how much they needed to get stronger as soon as possible.

They been on the barrack's shooting range

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

Shikamaru continues fires a barrage of bullets with his Battle rifle, the Phantom Deer, even it is not the 'longest' range one. After all, Shikamaru did looked calm if he WAS a sniper, also he can stay waiting for the target while watching on the clouds.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Click!* *Click!*

Seeing that Shikamaru had empty all the clips of his Battle Rifle, and then ejects the mag, and then switch its safety off, then reattached the silencer on the barrel.

As Jackal turns the control dragging the target back, this wanted to see Shikamaru's results, turns out that he had hit the picture of a human-shape had bullet holes of chest and head, while the rest were shooting on besides the biceps and knees which meant to wounded them, after all, his munitions is armored-piercing.

If he can shot a Grimm such as Beowolf or Ursa, it will be a good advantage for perform shiper.

"Good job, Shikamaru." Zalma said praised at Shikamaru. "You're getting better over those weeks"

"Yeah, I would like to thank Jing for putting me this troublesome training." Shikamaru said looked obvious.

"Knowing our leader would have if insisted for training the best and also being veterans." Jackal stated.

"Would had thought being trained by the veterans, you guys sure being troublesome soldiers." Shikamaru comment.

"Hell yeah it is, after all, good thing that General Frost would be the best candidate, if possible that he uses an assault rifle to begin with." Jackal stated.

"Come on, we better continue your training. After all, Lieutenant Colonel Cifer would continue your skills with your shadows that might you will be needed." Zalma said to Shikamaru for his progress of his training.

Shikamaru nod his head for gotten his point, it is been weeks when, after Iruka and Reina's wedding, but also meeting the Dark Sentinel, also being the master of shadows, Cifer Genesis, even though that he did improved his skills to used his shadows

If its so what makes them stand out is going to prepared for anything to head to Mistral for answers, after he and the others had receive a discovery of their gifts from their favorite knucklehead huntsman.

Shikamaru had able to take fully control of shadows that compare to Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage. Though, it will gonna take himself for a while to get use to controlling, and altering it the way he likes when he uses it, also able to conceal himself within the shadows if he will reveal himself out when there is sunlight will reveal himself.

 **==At Patch==**

Within the Uzumaki Mansion's training grounds, before Sakura woke up first, and going to Vale for her job on the hospital, after wiping out some Grimm who been roams around the forest, so an exercise will sharpen her skills.

Next is, Hinata Hyuga and her cousin Neji were steps outside of the mansion for some training. On Neji's case, he was bit jealous of how his cousin somehow gotten connections with Kaguya like Kimimaro, himself.

And now, that they spar each other before began when taking exchange and trading blows for how if they were equal.

Which until then within time, when Kiba and Akamaru was standing watching them sparred, which of course that he will be witnessed their strength; after Naruto left, he give him a new form when before he left a shadow clone of his, after all, one by one, he had unlocked his new ability, which being a dog that would means that he can turn himself into a werewolf, it was rare for being a dog rather than a wolf.

It will be a fine semblance for Kiba being a humanoid wolf, which it was his great taste, well, he likes being a devil dog. For now, that which he can able to kill a Beowolf with that form, which that maybe looked like his new form of his, and also possible that being a ninja can turn into a wolf.

As for Hinata, she did control improved her skills with the bloodline of Kaguya, named after the first name of Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the originator of Chakra, and also the mother of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki and also the Hyuga ancestor Hamura, the brother of Hagoromo.

For now, that until then when comes for having some spar, after all on Hinata's case for being a medical-nin as well, because of her Byakugan was useful for seeing through as an human X-ray, after all, that because wanted to see that needed for while operation.

And also…the 'power' of what C. Naruto/Kurosaki (Arashi) was referred to, the answer is…the Power of Hamura…

Hinata still under progress for control that power that haven't mastered yet, accordingly, just like Naruto's Nine-tails Bijuu chakra mode, and also have the power of Hamura as well, which because having the same chakra signatures as her primary ancestor as well.

It takes a lot for time to control its power, once its remain stable, without any enemies will learned about the secrets of the Byakugan and the clan itself. Until Cinder and her group was aware about Hinata and Neji's dojutsu, even though regarding the fact that the remnants of Danzo Shimura's ROOT ANBU is still out there.

Hinata and Neji still exchanging blows letting a surge of chakra surrounds them, as they jumped backwards to part way on each other, and then while taking her Gentle Fist stance, until now that Neji broke down the stance.

"Alright, Hinata. That's enough for now." He declares.

"Yes!" Hinata respond, as she collapse on the grassy ground, until Kiba holding a pair of towels along with Akamaru holding a basket holding 5 or 10 bottles of water.

"Here, Neji!" Kiba called out Neji for heads-up, tossing a towel at him, cause made the latter caught it, and wipe out the sweets.

With Hinata was panting, looked exhausted for how training with Gentle Fist wasn't that hard that she will mastered it for sure, until seeing her boyfriend's partner Akamaru carried a basket with bottles of water, as she takes one.

"Thank you, Akamaru." She said to the large dog, grateful, causes him nod for appreciated, as she twist the cap to opens it, and took a clung on the cooling liquid to her body, until Kiba put the towel over her head.

"You earn it, Hinata. I would if I will spar with you with my new 'gift' that Naruto give me." Kiba stated.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked wasn't sure about it, while Neji was tensed about how what Kiba was referring to.

"Yeah, as much as you did a good thing for sure if you will attempt to use it, I mean, Kurosaki-sensei had give me a task to make sure that you're completely control." Kiba stated.

Not to mention, which of course that C. Naruto/Kurosaki did give Hinata a portion of Hamura's power that he manage to uncover it on his mindscape when he spend years for dive in the memories of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki.

 **==With Tenten==**

Tenten Higurashi was been doing her job for weapons development with Morita Corporation, even thought that according to the CEO that when made alliance for sharing new weapons and armor for Vale's military compare to Atlas.

More then that, Jing D. Hayabusa had decides to give the old blueprints of the old units, weapons and armor which they're declared hiatus, before the new CMC armor that the Marines had, and also the weapons too, even though, Vale had also announced that to having the hiatus weapons and armor development is now re-production for some time.

On Jing D. Hayabusa had explains that those weapons, armor, and vehicles (those still used such as Vulture hoverbikes, Goliaths walkers and Wraith Starships) were from the Great War that he had been traveled and copied its old designs, which it will useful for given that information to locals for being trustworthy for taken care of the files of the designs.

According to Jing, first was the armor and weapon was from Great War, but also its also the predecessor of CMC-300 and 400, and also the Second variant of C-14 rifles, which they can use the First variant, but this rifle is also had underslung grenade launcher for launch fragmentation grenades and can accept a laser designator and RPG components.

So, Morita Co. had decide to recreate their own version that thank to Jing provide its designs, and so that the first power suit (it was pressurized) or 'assault suit', and also the besides its own lightweight armor suit for the law-enforcements and military like the infantry, which after Tenten published the Smart Rifles that she had developed.

And as for vehicles, Jing had give them the oldest designs that been during the great war on where he had traveled, and so that he declares Tenten will be lead weapons developer for Morita's new weapons.

But now, which after its been weeks for Tenten had successfully develop the fully set of armor for the Vale's new defenses instead of Atlas' newest Mech, the Atlesian Paladins.

For course, they decide to nam them like Atlas had named Knights and Paladins.

Until now, the location was a target range, which it was been presented by the crowd and news reporters and media were gathered on the stage for seeing Tenten among the stage, along with Xing, Jing's shadow and also Second-in-Command of the White Phoenix Order, which for now that they'll prepared for announced it.

With Morita Corporation had given her a support for having new development, being joint research of technologies for sharing their knowledge, and until the cameras started broadcast around Remnant.

Behind Tenten, was covered tarp that consists of how what is underneath, so which she will explained it to them for sure.

"Everyone, thank you for coming for this notice…" Tenten spoke up, begin the announcement, and then continues. "It's been weeks that after the Failure Fall of Beacon which the invaders consists of the Grimm, the White Fang, Roman Torchwick, and Cinder Fall, along her cohorts…"

As the reporters were muttered about how some humans made associates with the White Fang, because of Roman Torchwick was involved.

Tenten continues. "After the defenses were been cut off, so we announced for the newest weapons development, with the thanks to the Heaven Federation provides us for share of technologies."

Among the media crew, several representatives around the 3 Kingdoms bring their own media and also ambassadors were went to the City of Vale for curiously for having Morita Corporation had developed new weapons and technology. Also being watch by the public for having new kinds of weapons for the huntsman or militia for protection from the creatures of Grimm, and also an upcoming war as well.

As for the White Fang, they're waiting for the new ones from Vale will published and also ready to steal…

For now, as Tenten continue the speech for announcement.

"Now, as you may know that the Heaven Federation will provide us with their technology to share, and me being their representative for Vale…" She added.

That made Atlas frowns for how they're envious for having that girl as the representative. Even thought that seeing Atlas as arrogance on their population. Which the Heaven Federation was cooperate with Vale, only, due to Headmaster of Beacon Ozpin was did made a secret alliance, he even shown his note and a signature about which Vale gotten first, causes Atlas jealous for had gotten a strong relations.

And also the Heaven Federation was unwillingly to cooperate and form strong relations with Atlas before of its high-advance technology; it's because of the fact that they didn't install a protection on the system.

Even though, that Sanus is now under heavily protection by the Heaven Federation, which the fact that though that sending their legions to guard over villages and refugee camps from Grimm, sacking invasion forces, and also White Fang in all of Sanus.

Which of course, Atlas was been so unfair for them for having such armada, they're unwillingly for wanted the Kingdom to be greatest, even though that having a greater power, but they tried so many times for getting their hands on.

Also, the Professor and the 'father' of Penny (named haven't announced, yet), was completely grateful for Penny's safety because of he uploaded a firewall and a anti-virus to be sure that she haven't infected her system.

After the 'failure fall of beacon', before he came to Vale, meeting the leader of the Federation face-to-face, regarding his army and technology, and also having discussion about this, until then Penny had decide to stay at Vale for another extra protection.

So, which he understands about cannot share the technology with the Heaven Federation because of many people wasn't trustworthy for this information and keeping its technology out of on wrong hands. But, he told the professor (namely Penny's father) about most powerful weapons that within the ranks of the Heaven Federation that cannot being used.

 **(AN: Another mentioned of Penny's Father, still unannounced for haven't named yet. So, the best is waiting and see.)**

For now, which it is best to wait in the right time, because of the arrogant power-hunger politicians for wanted that technology as well, and so that until then for waiting that somehow when their power will runs out.

Next is, which of course that given the oldest generations of Terran, which once belongs to the Confederacy in the Guild War and then the Brood War as well.

Now, back to Tenten for continue making announcement for the future for the Vale's own military.

"Now, since Vale hasn't gotten to make form of military when I was research about this Kingdom didn't have, instead for having Huntsman/Huntress and Law-enforcement. So, me and associates, even the Morita Cooperation did give me support. Since Jing D. Hayabusa had give Vale a future in the lifetime that gotten so far, so he cannot turn his back on anyone who were weak, so he can help the innocents." Tenten continued.

Making the Atlas frowned for being also unfair about Jing D. Hayabusa did have Vale their own Military to be formed.

"For now, I would like to give you the future of the nearly formed Valerian Military, and also a suit for combat…" Tenten began, as she went to the covered tarp, and grab it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you…the Valerian Marauders!"

As Tenten declares the announced, as she removes the tarp to reveal to see the peoples' view, causes the media and representatives awed to seeing what's behind the curtain.

On behind the curtain, were 3 armored figures wielded also two barreled rifles on their arms. Its color schemes were black with red accents, while the center is silver with blue accents.

It's armor design is looked slender as the bulker ones, its taller, than any human that any suit that similar to the others, then had headlights on the front of the torso, and the other two on the back of the right shoulder, and the visor is black as well, while the silver and blue one had golden visor.

The Atlas was completely astonishing for seeing such a suit of armor armed with a rifle that unlikely to the automated knights, even thought that was suit's is way completely advance, and also that looks old by judging its design.

"The armor before you was the CMC-200, the predecessor of the CMC-300. It is a Pressurized Power Suit. This exoskeleton suit will be the first ever for between the law-enforcements and the nearly-formed Military."

Which of course the media taken the pictures of the armored figure, it was astonishing that such a piece work was indeed truly amazed, as Tenten continues.

"The size and bulked armor had required frequent training to don efficiently. Depending on a suit's material state and the user's experience it could take three to twenty minutes to suit up. Constant drills allowed early members to complete the task in just one minute."

As she approached one of them, and gave one of them a tap on the gauntlet of the power suit, then turns to the media.

"Some suits allowed the helmet and surrounding segments to be removed and replaced, allowing a user to simply climb in through the opening."

Now, that Atlas media had took the shoot of the armor to the public about the council from their Kingdom wanted to get their hands on that suit, even unlikely to Theodor Dengel had also developed new weapons and armor until being pushed back by Vale and Vacuo Council as well.

"Now, I would like to introduce to the man is also the expert of the old CMC-200…" Tenten informed, as she glance at the blue and silver armor. "Mr. Rancid Spadus?"

Causes the lead Marauder or Marine steps forward, and until the golden visor opens up, lets out a smoke, which reveals to be a grumpy-looked face with a scar on his eye and a cigar on his mouth.

"Everyone, this is Sergeant Rancid Spadus, he is the user of the old armor of his." She introduce Rancid to the media. "And also he is a friend of Jing D. Hayabusa, Rancid's role as a heavy gunner."

"Hello, meatbags. You really know I'm used to be wore this ol' tin-can of mine. I tell you about this, after all Marauders was good name besides the heavily unit uses a grenade launchers." The noun Rancid Spadus introduced. "Even my good buddy had me volunteer to give you an example about this suit."

With minutes explanation about how the CMC-200 works, which the suit had air conditioner to channel heat away from the body, it was located on the backpack (which they had no complained about being hidden on the tarp), then the visor system; lights flicker on the inferior of the visor's rim acting as a basic guide. Green, yellow, and presumably red feature, keeping the user informed of the suit's integrity.

The suit had structural support, it supports the user's body, e.g. adjusts itself to fit a firing stance, improving gunner's arm. Then there's Salvage system, it should the suit's arm or leg be breached, the suit seals it off in a tourniquet.

Immunity to most small arms such as normal dust rounds and high-caliber ones, also unable to scratch on the claws of the beowolf which only an armored-piercing rounds will able to penetrate the suit, however. Lastly is a basic NBC (nuclear/biological/chemical) shielding, and limited light support as well.

For now, the live fire exercise, its time to show the media about the Marauders' own personal main weapon today.

"Today, we show you this old buddy of mine…" Rancid begin, as he presented his old gauss rifle. "This is the second variant of the C-14 gauss rifle. 8 mm armored piercing spikes rounds, which can penetrate up to two inches of steel plating."

The media was astonishing about how that armor unable to penetrate, which only an armored-piercing can, and also the weapon itself was loaded with armored piercing ammunition which able to pierces the armor of the Death Stalker with that ammunition.

Rancid continues. "The rifles features two grips: a smaller one used by unarmoed shooters, requires the user to use both hands to keep the barrel steady. The other, larger grip is used by CMC armored soldiers, who are able to operate it with just one hand, at the expense of accuracy."

Which the armored soldiers can wield one or two handed for maintain accuracy.

"And asl othe rifle itself has an LED, light-emitting dlode magazine capacity indicators, showing how much ammunition remains in its magazine, it is loaded with 600 rounds." **(3)**

The media along with the representatives were amazed about how many bullets on a single rifle, which because of the rate of fire that they guess about high or higher.

"And next is the underslung barrel." Rancid proceed the next subject about the C-14 gauss rifle has, as he pointed his finger on the barrel underneath, and continue. "This barrel had other additional, this good ol bad boy can launch an fragmentation grenades, and can accept a laser designator and Rocket Propelled Grenade components. And grapples may also be fire from the muzzle."

More again with amazement about how that rifle had underslung grenade and rocket launcher, also a grappling and laser designator, which ables to pin-point any targets for having ground support unit such as unmanned drone to guides it to the target.

For now, that even though as Tenten spoke up to continue to announced that they will be plenty of the units for having such new technology for formed a military on Vale, also found a perfect spot to create a military headquarters for Vale.

"Alright, Rancid, you and your squad prepared for demonstrate the C-14." Tenten said to Rancid and his cohorts.

"Roger that." Rancid respond, before called out. "Alright, boys. Let's send hell!"

"Sir!"

As Rancid and his cohorts went to their respective targets, until the latter took out another C-14, which of course that he was heavy gunner, so he can use two of them that makes him cool.

The onlookers was completely awestruck and gobsmacked for seeing Rancid taking out another rifle in dual-wielded.

Three official 'marauders' aim their rifles at the target to prepared to fire, while Rancid didn't bother it because of how being a badass.

 **(AN: It wasn't the Heavy Assault Infantry that from StarCraft 2, even though that because of the Marines was had another aka, as Marauders.)**

"Everyone, please put on your earmuffs, see the amazed the demonstration of the firepower for the Valerian Marauders." Tenten told the media, as she put on sound-proof earmuffs. "Which you witnessed before that they're considered as a Infantry-type, I would like to call it THE Marauder."

As everyone followed, while the cameraman had tune down the volume on the camera that they're holding.

Until then, as Marauders were prepared to fire, as before checking theirs weapons to see its still function and stable, also to be sure it is fully loaded.

And now, as Tenten made a command to the firing squad for target practice, since the old armor of CMC had decide to remain the same type number of the predecessor of the CMC series will keep it as CMC-200, and also the Gauss rifle, which they decide to keep the names as well, well, you could call it, Valerian Marauder, which it is the counterparts to the Marine(s), and also on Mercenaries called War Pigs.

"Alright, ready…" Tenten began, as the Rancid and three firing squad prepared to fire. "Aim…Fire!"

*Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata!*

With a command, lets out a volley of leads at the targets, which it turns into shreds from the immense penetration rounds.

The media was disbelief for seeing how much firepower that the rate of fire of the rifle is so fast that could been wasn't equal to Tenten's new developed Smart Rifles, but also its powerful. Which the council on Atlas and/or Mistral wanted that the same way that they wanted Theodor's knowledge.

Once they stops firing, and let's out a howling for cheer for how much they obliterate the targets. While Tenten smiled in satisfied, since she did modified the old CMC-200's design and also it will be just like the 300 units.

Tenten removes the earmuffs, and then turns to the media.

"There you go, ladies and gentlemen. That is how the gauss rifle was." She said to the media. "So, any questions?"

"I do!" The Atlesian spoke up, stepped in, and causes Tenten gestures her hand at him. "Does that power suit powered by Dust?"

"No, it was powered by Aura." Tenten replied, making the Atlesian steps back surprised about how that suit can powered by aura, instead of dust. "Since Aura can power-up the Power suit, so as for the weapons, their bullets were made from metallic for any kinds of metal, which of course that the rifle itself was using the gauss technology."

Making the Atlesian media along with the representatives was disbelief about how the new power suit for the newly formed military is powered by aura, instead of Dust, it was completely ridiculous for how they needed dust to power-up since Jacques Schnee had overcharged its account.

"If you think about that was ridiculous about using Dust as power source, then thank to a friend who had tons of dust, instead of Schnee." Tenten added, frowns and interjected their minds from the authorities, making their eyes widen about how she mocked the SDC, because after Weiss' disownment, but now someone had tons of dust that somehow found a dust mine somewhere on Sanus, rather than Atlas or Mistral.

"Um…forgive me, can you tell how you managed to build something that only powered by aura?" The same man said with both apology and another questioned had been asked.

"Simple, my mentor had tons of theories about aura, so he researched more and come up regarding to imbued anything such as huntsman use aura to imbued its weapon to make stronger and sharper, and also the same way to protect from blows." Tenten replied, making him looked disbelief about how someone did research aura, because of many people didn't bother to research about aura was been avoided.

Along with the officials couldn't believe about someone did researched about aura even more, while public was been completely disbelief about how the power suit was powered by aura, being theorized by the single man who consists for making a new technology.

"Is there any more questions?"

Tenten called out for anyone who wanted to objected/comment, as until an Vacuian stepped in, which she is female, also a faunus, animal traits were panda bear ears, because similar to Tenten.

"Hello, names Mei Li, I'm a rookie journalist from Vacuo. I would like to ask you about if how many troops will be assembled. I mean, just depend on like General Ironwood had few human soldiers and thousands of AK-200s?" The panda-faunus named Mei Li questioned, curious about how many.

Making the Atlas representatives frowns about this 'animal' wanted to tell her about how many soldiers to train, also if she will report to the White Fang as a spy like always does. Absurd for how she didn't talk their headmaster and general of Atlas military/academy.

So the half part they agreed with her from Vacuo about how many troops.

"Sure, about 300? Which consists of human and faunus…" Tenten replied, and suddenly a kunai slips through her sleeve, and toss at the direction like a speed of bullet, which seeing one of the Atlesian journalist was about made objected.

Which Tenten give him a icy-glare and release a small amount of KI, causes him to fear at the sight of the killer, and interjected.

"If you attempt to absurd about faunus were 'animals', or she is a spy for the White Fang? Don't! I see her eyes that she wasn't nervous or she was working a spy, then I would have no choice for triple the account for attempt to insulting the Faunus race, and also anyone who from Atlas are rejected for sending their journalist for having new technology. If you say anything, and I will had my buddies over there will throw you out, understood?"

Making a threats, causes the Atlesian journalist steps back, without getting those armored soldiers will thrown him out, and also scatter its reports, along with the other Atlesian decide not to say anything about this subject.

"Good, now with that getting in our way. For now that with the new suit is completely adjustment, and also the color scheme will begin with a black with green accents like the color of Beacon as well, also the symbol as well." Tenten continued the explanation about the CMC-200.

"For now, the army will be deployed once all of the three hundred will be finished. Also, the structure itself had the same equipment that will manufacture more armor, and also with new adjustment power suits will be finished once the progress is finished."

More surprisingly and astonished about new developments that will be just like the CMC-200, and until now that Tenten will finished and deploys it.

"For now ladies and gentleman, and thank you for coming for this morning's announcement; and hope that we'll see you soon once my newly develop power suits and weapons…and have a night day." She finished.

And so with that, the journalist left the cooperation, until the CEO steps in, and spoke up.

"Well done, Tenten. Once again you finally finished develop the new inventor for Vale."

"Anytime, sir; I did I had to do when Jing insists for having the old designs which belongs to the another world that he had travels." Tenten replied appreciated. "So I decide to create my own versions from the originals for Vale."

"I'm glad to hear that, Tenten. Although, I was bit jealous at the Heaven Federation about how they got space travel program. So we been tried to send a satellite out of orbit to space, when many tried that they waste so much dust."

"No worries, there are lots of theories about how to get there. As Naruto would had to say: this is a promise for a lifetime."

Making the CEO smiles about how Tenten gotten that promising quote from the blonde knucklehead huntsman who happens to be a friend of hers, although, being told that he was human to begin with had fox-whisker marks on his cheeks that he was born with it.

Until Rancid approaches them, and spoke up; on his case, he is the instructor for Tenten being gunner.

"Alright, panda girl. Let's continue your training with Mrs. Uzumaki."

Making Tenten sighed annoying for how Rancid called her 'panda girl' because of her buns, she hates it for calling her that. It is because of her bun hair-style.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be on a minute." She replied, wave it off.

Tenten's instructor was also C. Sakura/Sakuya, along with Johnny and Eliza being medics, sniper, and swordsmanship. Even though that she was being weapons mistress, for at least that she did manage to re-create the explosive tags for Splash the Blastsword.

And also she did almost mastered for making weapons that made out of aura or chakra, even though that is the primary theory for having such semblance.

For now, as Tenten left the targeting range, accompany by Rancid Spadus and 3 examiner soldiers.

 **==Time Skipped, Month(s) Later; with Yang, at Patch==**

Yang Xiao Long walking around the streets of Patch, which she had changed her attire rather than her current one after the Failure Fall of Beacon, and also a sudden change for her hair was tied into a pony-tail.

Her clothing is now what calls 'DGAS'; it consists of a gray jacket on top of an orange tank top that bears her midriff. The jacket's left sleeve bears her father's emblem.

Completing her attire are gray-brown cargo pants, which show the rim of her dark undergarments, and white sneakers. High on the left leg of her pants is a red shield-shaped patch with imagery of three Ursa masks; and lastly a Bumblebee patch on little lower of her right pant leg. Lastly, she wore white sneakers with blue laces.

Yang was sighed with both happy and saddens on her expression: 1) it is about after Iruka and Reina were official married, for now that hope that she and Ruby will be next for being married on the future with Naruto. And 2) Naruto did sure will come into the wedding attending, he wanted to see his father/brother-figure for seeing his happiness; and also if she wanted to go with him for his training journey to Mistral on Anima.

For now, she needed to get stronger which she was under her father's tutelage, along with Zenmar which he is an berserker and also being the master of Rage Mode, besides Jing because according to her new instructor, he was the first man is mastered of Rage Mode.

Speaking of which being strong, which Yang did spend a month for get her own upgrade for having her semblance that compare to Zenmar's ability, and also just like Ruby, but she dubbed Burning Strength Mk.3, the 'Rage of Eruption', thankfully that Jing had him as an instructor for attempt to mastered it.

With her new semblance is active, while she can use either Mk. 1 and/or Mk. 2, which to triples her strength, speed, and endurance.

In this state; the attacks very quickly its even equals Ruby's speed semblance with powerful attacks, slamming the fist into the ground to unleash large shockwave of flames. For the additional with her Mk.3 is active, her hair turns into spike turned spiked, temporary.

Then the projectiles of her ammunition had become more powerful, which because of that state, instead of create the ball of fire while firing with her shotgun gauntlets Ember Celica, but also shots lava, meaning that can shot magma balls.

 **(AN: This is my own version, which of course that Yang's hair was like Super Saiyan 3. Which I had decide to have her hair turned spikes-like appearance. Good that I still scene it in Tagalog dubbed DBZ.)**

What can I say, other than Yang being able to reach the heat of the volcano for being hot-headed, it was suited if you ask me, cause it will be a single problem if she will do puns. After all, being smoking yang when comes for spicy lava head after all, comes for keeping herself on the streets with her legs.

Ugh! Man, was that joke made of paper?

…

…

…it was 'tearable'!

So anyway, jokes or puns aside, for now that Yang did enjoy her time on Patch, passing several of soldiers who taking patrol around Vale without any suspicious activity, even though the villagers were completely grateful for saving Vale from invaders and Grimm.

Also many people who knew Yang was give apology for thought that she was cold-blooded because of a certain person uses a semblance to frame her for attacking Mercury via hallucination.

For now, Yang will prepared for anything for going to Haven Academy on Mistral in Anima, she did sure that being Yang.

"Yang!"

Someone called out to her, causes the blonde brawler turns her attention to see Kurenai, holding a bag of grocery on her arm, which Yang knew there is a supermarket among the town.

"Kurenai-sensei! I'm surprised to see you around. How are you?" Yang said expecting to see the former Team 8's instructor.

"I'm doing fine; having some day-off while Signal Academy is still active while the skilled huntsman and huntress return to their job, include your father. I'd heard that you been under his tutelage, am I correct?" Kurenai replied with a question on the last part.

"That's right, sensei. Also Instructor Zenmar did help me to improve with my semblance's level, while dad continues to teach me with his moves, with a 'Yang'!" Yang confirmed, and also another pun on the last part.

Kurenai was amusing with a stoic expression, about how just like her father doing those 'puns', sighed for how that jokes were worst, since Taiyang got back to this island 'with his legs', then wanted to give shouts out to all of the sidewalks. And what he would say to add: 'For keeping me off the streets!'.

Many students on either Patch or fellow huntsman/huntress about Taiyang's puns, and some say dad jokes is his thing, which of course, it was EVEN worst then his daughter.

After all, like father, like daughter.

"So anyway, Yang. Aside with 'puns' of yours, but it is best to change the subject regarding your training." Kurenai suggested with a cold looked, and tone natural; causes Yang pout for wasn't admitted about her 'puns', within seconds change into tensed mention about training.

"Oh right, sorry, anyway sensei, I did get to used of control my new semblance my lover give me. You could say that when being told about 'anger is the dangerous ally, it will clouded the minds for the judgment'." Yang said, admitted about thank to Naruto about having her new stage of her semblance which being evolved.

"Yes, as much I knew that you use hits that you been received and increased strength. And I know your semblance involves with getting hits, correct?" Kurenai stated.

"Yup, that's how it is, also I been under Zenmar's lessons about being a berserker, is to needed to control your anger." Yang replied.

"Uh-huh, as much as unlikely to Jinchuuriki that needed to control, like the memory story about Kurosaki was talking about." Kurenai stated, mentioned the 3 tailed state of C. Naruto/Kurosaki (Arashi)'s Jinchuuriki form which it was completely unstable to control.

"Yeah, I will be sure that I will prepare for anything until then going to Mistral." Yang replied, she had a good point about control.

"I know…I had a feeling that it will be like Hidden Mist if there will be a civil war in hands." Kurenai stated, which in her mind about Remnant itself is quite similarities to the hidden villages of Elemental Nations, even most of the pro-claimed Rookie 24:

First is Vale, it was like Hidden Leaf (Konoha), surrounded by lush forests which its color is far greener than Emeralds.

Then Vacuo was liked Hidden Sand (Suna) with the hot desert like climate where Gaara and his siblings were from. Which most of the theory about the continent of Sanus is much like between the Land of Fire and Wind, meaning that where before Naruto and Gaara came in.

Mistral is also liked Hidden Mist (Kiri) and a little of Hidden Stones (Iwa). That's where Roshi and his rest of the former Jinchuuriki arrived, along with other companions like Hotaru and her team HRMY (Harmony).

And lastly is Atlas, it was shaping up to be very similar to Hidden Clouds, because with its strong military and air fleet, which it is where Yugito and her companions were transported here; also due to the fact that continent is covered in snow on Winter, similar to Land of Snow (Yuki) that where Kakashi was on the mission. **(4)**

Which the memory stories from Arashi about aftermaths when the following events, which of course that when Naruto was bit of fan of Koyuki Kazehana who happens to be the princess of Land of Snow before Spring.

The rest of others such as Team RWBY and JNPR was amazed at the film where Koyuki that being an actress rather than a crowned Daimyo, they're interests on her films, which they manage to watching it on the local theater on Vale.

Arashi had the copies of the film as well, until Kakashi had seen a new film regarding involved with Make-Out series, making him gone crazy for excited to watch that film being a star actress for Make-Out: Paradise. And same goes with Yang, Coco, and anyone was anxious to watching it, unknown to anyone, a certain red-hooded girl as also wanted to watch it (because to learned for being an adult).

Alright, back to the story, with Yang and Kurenai was still under conversation, with the genjutsu mistress was bit concerned about Mistral will be just like Hidden Mist's tragedy event, the bloodline purge, even name of the village as Hidden Bloody Mist Village that consists for defection became wide-spread amongst hidden mist's ranks to massacre anyone who had a bloodline.

Like Haku Yuki for example? Because of she had manipulate ice which it is a combination of Water and Wind to create an advance element, also there's Roshi's Lava, combines with Fire and Earth, and Han's element is steam, also combination of Fire and Water.

Until now after the rebels from Hidden Mist had liberate and then named a female Mizukage named Mei Terumi.

"Not sure, Kurenai-sensei, if I knew neither Whiskers, or Sasuke, or Ruby and JNPR will be involved when any of them will arrived Mistral." Yang replied wasn't sure about Naruto, Sasuke, or her little half-sister and JNPR accompany with, along with the other instructors that accompany with.

"I'm sure that if anything happens…let's hope that it will end up like Vale…and as much as any of you leave to go to Haven as soon once we finished training, while myself, Kakashi and the others will remain here as well." Kurenai stated.

"Not to mention Uncle Qrow is accompanied by your best friend, Anko, the snake-lady that Naruto was referred to." Yang stated, mention her uncle along with Kurenai's friend and being a sadistic feminine.

"Yeah…let's hope that those two will drink on a bar." Kurenai said shook her head admitted about Anko's drinking habits and also eating dangos.

"I hope that if they'll make a cousin if you ask me." Yang said both jokily and bit of serious.

Kurenai chuckled about that statement, it is impossible for Anko will doing 'that' with Qrow Branwan.

"Let's hope if they will…"

 **==With Qrow and Anko==**

"ACHOO!"

Qrow's sword suddenly begun quickly until he sneezed, that bisecting Ursa into half, while Anko's aim is off at the same time, that her kunai was plunged into the Creep's eye.

Since Qrow and Anko had followed Ruby and JNPR, along with the three members of SABR (Saber), consists of Anthony Scepter, Bonnie Fullbuster, and Raphael Gray.

Which without being suspicious about they're been followed from behind on the distance.

Qrow and Anko blinked their eyes about seeing the results of the how accidental attack on the respective Grimms, even though that thought they had a cold or something.

"Something tells me, neither Yugao or Kurenai is talking about me." Anko guessed, not sure if one of her friends talking about.

"What?"

"When you sneeze out of cold, when you didn't had a cold or something, it is a sign for someone is talking about you." Anko replied to Qrow, explanation.

"Oh…or maybe it was whiskers." He said understands and adding that statement referred to Naruto. Before he was understand Anko's point about that statement, quickly.

"True, true." She replied agreement.

 **==Back to Yang and Kurenai, At Patch==**

Yang and Kurenai share the laugh if it is possible for those two get along, which before that Anko had left accompany with Qrow for somewhere.

"So anyway, I'll be heading back to continue Zenmar's training." Yang informed, as she left for heading to the direction where Zenmar is waiting.

"Good luck, Yang! I hope that you get to see Naruto or Ruby soon!" Kurenai exclaims, wishes Yang for luck for journey to Mistral on Anima.

 **==Scene Change==**

Yang had made it at the clearing, which it is away from the town where for aware about Zenmar's power and also Yang's new evolved semblance from the base of her original abilty, so she can keep the damage absorber, after all, it is the first stage that part of her semblance that 'draw strengths from hits'.

Until then, Zenmar was expecting Yang, standing at the clearing, which he was sitting on a log with towels and cooler filled with drinks.

"Welcome Yang, I was hoping you have a reason that you almost being late." He said greetings to Yang, as he stood up, and gesture at her jacket, causes the blonde take it off, and toss it at him which quickly caught it, and place it on the log.

"Sorry, instructor, I just met up with Kurenai-sensei. We're having a conversation about going to Mistral? And she had a feeling about if Mistral will end up like what she mentioned 'Bloodline Purge' on Hidden Mist's tragedy." Yang replied with a apology looked, explained her reason to Zenmar.

As Zenmar gestures at the clearing, and then walks towards to the center, while Yang was followed.

"I see…" Zenmar said understandable, with his expression frowned about what Yang was saying regarding a tragedy on Haven Academy; turns out that, there will be a civil war on hand, about if the Kingdom of Mistral will be next.

Once they're on the center, as Zenmar steps forward away from Yang, then turning around and face her. Good thing that Yang had her hair pony-tailed, which of course that because of her long-hair will getting distraction and gain advantage by anyone who yanks it, or maybe disadvantage for if anyone yank her hair.

"Anyway, let's continue your training." He added, changed the subject, and then began to train with Yang's rage mode. It is been a month for Yang had started her training, along with her father Taiyang.

And so with that declaration of Zenmar had announced for Yang to continue, and unleashed his berserk mode, while Yang slams her fists together and unleashed her.

Once Yang unleashed her new semblance, lets out a creates a largest flaming eruption surrounds Yang when she test it out, which her body was engulf with sear golden flames, her eyes with were glowing red with a flaming background.

"Alright…" Zenmar began to spoke up, as he made a close-combat stance, while Yang do her brawler stance. "…Let's begin."

That signals Yang rushes towards Zenmar to charged in, until made a defensive stance, as the blonde brawler raised her right fist to prepare to launch her punch at her instructor.

Once Zenmar crossed his arms together, until Yang's fist contacted into his, that causes a huge shockwave surrounds them. Even though, she just left her home without her Ember Celica shotgun-gauntlets.

As Zenmar pushes Yang into the air, and then performed a spinning round in high-speed, while in mid-air, with reaction, Yang had double-jumped and perform a mid-air somersault flip to avoid the strike.

Zenmar had exchange blows with Yang, and then made a roundhouse kick, which made Yang back-flips to avoid being kicked, even though her weakness is kick boxing-style fighter such as Mercury's; which she did manage to learned to block her weakness.

And once Yang landed and then launched herself at Zenmar cocked back her left fist, which she did uses Gai's teachings, the Strong Fist.

Once Yang launched her fist and her attack being parried by Zenmar which swung his right forearm, and then Yang made a spinning back fist, which also being dodged by Zenmar by move his head backwards, and then followed by a counter somersault kick, which causes Yang had receive hit on her chin that flew backwards.

Yang quickly recovers as she back-flips again, and landed then kneel down, and which her aura protects her from the hit, and then wipe out a bruise on her chin.

"You know, you should have 'buttered' me on my 'chinny chin-chin'." Yang stated with a pun, while her active.

Making Zenmar amusingly for Yang's hideous puns, which she wanted him to let himself off-guard, and then performs a horizontal kick that launched a yellow beam of electricity, causes Yang reacts for expecting that move come from his hammer-claymore, because of it is one of his skills.

Yang had reacts as she decide to try out that move that learned from Naruto involved with close-combat, which it is combination of offense and defense.

" **Chaotic Storm!** " Yang exclaims, as she spins and creating a yellow energy veil with fire background, which Zenmar's attack had being blocked causes the berserker amazed at Yang's new move that learned by No. XV (15)'s counterpart.

Once Yang stops spinning, and then causes her felt dizzy from the results of her new move.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm getting puke from that technique Naruto taught me." She said dizziness, which her head spins around and around, even her aura had drained a little from the usage.

Zenmar humming at the point about the results that Yang haven't mastered since she needed to resists the dizziness of that technique, and so he ceased down his close-combat stance, followed by his Berserk Mode, and spoke up informed Yang.

"Yang, its break time short, and give you 5 minutes."

And now, Yang collapse on her ground, feeling her head is spinning, before her semblance is deactivate.

"First time?" Zenmar asked about Yang's new technique ne had observed, which the effects of that move wasn't a bit forbidden. How amazed that made Yang's head spins.

"Yah, never thought Naruto would taught me how to do that for defense. But, this is bit for channel my aura for release." Yang replied. "I mean, how he can able to keep himself balance? He once told me that just like Neji uses Palm Rotation technique to create a spinning dome to protect from attacks and also struck his opponents."

"Just like Drake for he had problem for his dizziness when comes for being a dancer." Zenmar stated.

"Is it one of your Patriots buddies?" Yang asked, mentioned being one of the Operatives, which she is the only person spoke up the original name of the Order, while the two such as 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo', The name-of-the-anonymous order, and Secret Nameless Order; which because two of them were passwords or rather all passwords meant together.

Since 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' is the alias name for the Order of the White Phoenix, which 'Patriots' were primary password or call-sign, and 'The name-of-the-anonymous order' was an 'also known as', and reference from.

"That's right, because Drake did sure spins with Guitar of his, doing his tones for comes for went crazy." Zenmar stated, confirmed about one of the operatives regarding being a dancer or musician.

"And he was crazy with spinning attacks?" Yang asked, looked interesting about Drake's style.

"Sometimes, yes, he did sure went gone crazy after all. Most close-combat fighters uses spinning kicks, and sometimes for comes with combos." He replied.

"So…instead of close-combat spinning kick, and what's he is specialized in?"

"Earth, he manipulates earth with his guitar, after that entire he did sure he bash his enemies with it." Zenmar answer explanation.

"Whoa, much like Betty for sure." Yang said looked surprisingly amazed, mentioned Breck/Betty's specialized with buffs and healing as a supporter and team leader.

"Yeah…and as much as you better did the same and needed learned to 360 spin." Zenmar stated.

"Thanks, Instructor Zenmar. I will do I can to mastered Naruto's move." Yang said to the berserker, appreciated. "Even though for thanking Gai-sensei's lessons.'

"Anytime, Yang, I'm glad that you are being my assignment for training you… Now, break time's over, let's continue."

Yang nod at Zenmar for continue her training, as she stood up on her feet, when the dizziness is faded, and made her brawler-stance, as seeing Zenmar had summon his hammer-claymore.

"Now, let's test your power, armed with my weapon."

As the tip of the hammer claymore, and then unleashes its awakened form of his claymore.

Yang unleashed her Burning Strength Mk.3 by slams her fist together with a burst of flames engulfs her with her eyes turns red, and then charges at Zenmar and prepared to launcher her fist.

 **==Time Skipped==**

Yang was collapse on her ground, panting exhausted for how spending hours training with Zenmar. It was endless without stopping for being spar at the open area.

Which because of the fact that soldiers who ignored the trembled and told the villagers about that came from Zenmar and Yang were training, which turns out it was warzone after all; told them that it happens all the time when training with Jing with his berserk mode.

"Alright Yang, that's enough for today. You better rest up." Zenmar said dismissed Yang for rest for the day that her training is done, as he toss a bottle of water, causes the blonde caught it, and sat up and twist the cap and clung all of cooling substance.

And lets out a high sighs for refreshing from Yang had gotten some water, and then reacts by caught a towel that being toss by Zenmar.

"So…heard about your sister and Naruto went to Mistral, right?" Zenmar asked.

"Yeah…I'm sure that Jaune and his team will take care of my little sister, along with Shiru's teammates." Yang replied, it is possible for Ruby will be fine. Which have fate for Ruby's journey to Haven will be difficult for while team JNPR was being accompany with.

"Hope that encountered tough individuals along the way. And I learned that there will be toughest Grimm that will encounter. As long as Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael is with them." Zenmar said for being seriously sure about Ruby, JNPR (Juniper), then the A, B, and R of SABR (Saber).

"I'm sure that they will make it to Haven, alive and safety." Yang replied, hopefully; then she added. "…And also same goes with Naruto as well, I hope that babe became handsome and being a badass."

Yang thinks about Naruto, hope that he will met up with Ruby or going to Haven. Which he will became stronger as much as just like his Nine-tails Chakra Mode.

"I agreed…If either Naruto or Ruby's group is made it to Mistral, along with Sasuke…We'll be standing by." Zenmar declares.

"And as for me…I too am standing by." Yang concluded, declares with determination.

And so with that, Yang put on her jacket, and bid her seeing Zenmar for another training for tomorrow. Which once she's done with the berserker, she will be continue her training with her father…

 **==Time Skipped, Month(s) later==**

A forest section, at the unknown location on the continent of Sanus, until a group of huntsman/huntsman (depends still students or in-training) who ran towards their direction for investigation, which they been send by the locals on the settlement that the battalion of Heaven's GI haven't send for having that settlement is now under protection, which of course that they needed to investigate.

The group of girls consists of Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten Hirugashi; since they're the only candidates for this mission that been send, accompany by C. Sakura/Sakuya Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Did you know why? It is because of their roles were:

Sakura being a medical huntress (in-training) who haven't been student in Beacon yet, due of their massive knowledge of medical, which she will be healed their teammates and anyone had problems.

Ino, as the interrogator, also a medic, her skills with mind-walking abilities used for gather information on their minds, and healed mental conditions.

Hinata, was a tracker, then medic, because of her Byakugan can see on distance and see through anything like an X-ray, and also skilled of a Gentle Fist, and also used to stun anyone.

Tenten, as weapons mistress, and also supporter on the group, she was masterful with accuracy with weapons, and so which skilled as a smith for forgery with weaponry.

On their mode of transportation, they're riding a LTV (Light transport vehicle), referred as Bulldog appears to be HMMWV (High-Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle or Humvee, it had green woodland camouflage.

 **(AN: Think of it as Crysis 1 version, about US variant, because remove the shi-ten machine gun, which it is because of I preferred HMG and Minigun.** **It is better than the Crysis 2 version, and also if I had adding a tow-cable on the front bumper.)**

The LTV is mounted with HMG .50 caliber BMG, which of course that Tenten is mounted with a gun turret, while Ino's role as a marksman will be covered their backs, while Hinata will be in-charge for usage of her Byakugan to see on the distance.

On the shotgun seat, was Sakura was also keep her eyes open on the front seat, and the driver seat is C. Sakura/Sakuya, which she was taken a wheel, since the girls were having some drivers lessons that those who interests on vehicles?

Sakura was interests on motorbikes like Yang does, if Naruto or Sasuke had gotten their own respective rides. It is fast to travel, so able to bring a patient(s) to the hospital or get to the latter's location for treated. She would find an interesting bike with high-speed capacilty.

Ino was on other hand, also interests on high-speed motorcycle what she wanted, after all, being her best friend, which being a police interrogator and a medic, needed to get to the patient quicker and doing patrol as well.

Hinata was indeed if she decides which between a wheeled vehicle or bike, which it is possible what she could decide wanted too, although that she wanted a small-size, which unlike any cars, also able to fit on alleyways and/or corners without problem for having such size, being lightweight, four seats, one is a driver seat. She found something interesting on K4-GP Honda Today, and also if she will modified it with high-speed which even faster than a high-speed motorcycle.

 **(AN: Thank to the remembrance of 'You're Under Arrest' Anime. If you did watch it alright, then it's up to you…)**

Lastly is Tenten, she was interesting on Trucks, doe to its tough, also goes on hundred miles, she wanted a 6-wheeler for her own taste.

Which good thing that Jing had provided new transportation which it is powered by dust, rather than fuel, it is because of the transportation that build will be also being prepared until the end of the week.

Now, with C. Sakura/Sakuya drove with the Bulldog, which leaned by the Heavens' GI for taking to the north east of Sanus.

Until then a silence broke up by C. Sakura, to began the briefing.

"Alright, girls, according to the contract that own by my husband Arashi about there is a high level threat Grimm is terrorizing the settlement, along with a pack of low or mid level threat."

"So, what kind of High-level threat Grimm referred to?" Tenten asked.

"Can't say much, that Grimm is every powerful and being the oldest that have most experience that after the last encounter with a Huntsman or Huntress, according to the contract, it did destroy the village, which of course cannot confirmed about the survivors on that settlement."

"That's horrible." Hinata said surprised looked terrified how cannot tell about the survivors what her mentor or Sakura's older counterpart cannot tell regarding the people on the settlement had destroyed by the Grimm.

They can't tell what kind of Grimm that they had encountered (minus C. Sakura/Sakuya), and more importantly, also if there are survivors who had witnessed that needed to be informed.

Once they arrived the entrance of the settlement with a broken wooden gate, with a sign says: 'Welcome to Pallet town'.

Hinata and Sakura couldn't believe to bare the witness for seeing demolished houses and buildings that been attack by the Grimm, and notice the slash marks that caused by Beowolves, Boarbatusk, and Creeps.

As C. Sakura along with the girls had disembarked the vehicle, minus Tenten was mounted on a .50 cal HMG. Ino armed with her Marksman rifle on her hands, Hinata was unarmed due to being skilled in taijutsu: Gentle Fist, and also Sakura took out her Hellfire Shotgun: Blood Cherry.

Sakura and Ino had unlock their safety-lock off of their respective weapons, until C. Sakura/Sakuya kneel over and brush her finger on the soil, and examine of if there are trace of the a type of Grimm that they had encountered.

"Alright, let's spit up, and look for survivors!" C. Sakura commanded the girls, causes them to nod acknowledge to their huntress in charge, then the latter glances at Hinata. "Hinata, use your Byakugan to search around the town!"

"Right!" Hinata acknowledge, as she form a hand-seal, then closed her eyes, which veins formed between her eyes, and before snaps open.

" **Byakugan!** "

 **==Meanwhile==**

Within minutes of searching, with Sakura and Ino had their respective weapons on their hands on their guard, and also added with flashlights for dark areas, they been searching on the empty houses, as Sakura pushes the broken rubble on the side, and then look her, and activate the flashlight on her shotgun.

Sakura keep her sights for any survivor to find without a missed anything, and then she steps out, after turns off her flashlight.

"There's nothing there. They must've escape and went somewhere, hiding." The rosette reported.

"Maybe, forehead, we'll find them, and then side-track to find clues where they went. And what kind of Grimm we're facing." Ino replied, while holding her Morita Sharpshooter Rifle: Lilith; while keeping her finger away from the trigger.

"Let's hope so, Ino…Let's hope so." Sakura said hopefully.

As they walks around the corner, which it was quiet and also the girls keeping their focus on their eyes, as Ino turns around and aims her rifle if there are any Grimm will strike from behind walked backwards, while Sakura facing forwards.

"So…I was wondering that what is going on between you and that Sai person?" Sakura asked, begin the conversation with Ino. "I mean, I can't blame Danzo for taking away their emotions."

"Yes, we're just talk about regarding how those emotion works, and how to make a life such as doing relaxing, like Shikamaru was watching on the clouds and being lazy. And also teach him how to play a game, which of course painting was his hobby, well, according to Sakuya-sensei about he create beast that made of ink." Ino explained.

"Wow, that's…wonderful." Sakura said looked impressed about Ino talks about Sai.

As notice a bench on the park is looked still intact, and decides to seat for taking a break, while placing their weapons lend, while Sakura keeping her shotgun on the bench being lend.

"Yeah, it was, Sakura. I was hoping that if Sai didn't what Love or crush is, and so I did explained it to him about what it was." Ino stated.

"Whoa! So he didn't know, huh, I guess that he will understand until the right time, right?" Sakura said looked amazed for Ino had started to straight forward to Sai.

"Yeah…" Ino confirmed with a small tint of pink on her face about how she blushed for Sai was crushing on her. "…I'm sure that if Sai will…"

Sakura smiled at Ino for had started to get close to Sai, before he was on custody.

"So…how long he will be released?" The pink-haired shotgun wielder asked.

"About a year, or months? I don't know, once he will be pardon if I will take responsible for him." The platinum-blonde replied, shrugged.

"Yeah, I hope that if he will live with you." Sakura said teased at Ino.

"Hey! That's un-cool, Sakura!" Ino exclaims, protested and objected.

Which made Sakura and Ino share their laughed, and suddenly they heard a sound of a door that came from behind,, causes them grabs their weapons and aims at the direction to see a man looked about 30s, looked heavily injured; had stepped out a local doctor's house, by judging the red cross on the sign on the front door.

Causes the girls to react for seeing his condition, Sakura rushes towards to the man, before he could collapse, and while Ino contacted her sensei and the girls.

"Sensei, girls, I found the survivor!" She informed.

["We're on our way!"] C. Sakura/Sakuya responds.

With Sakura guided the man on the bench and lays down, while Ino give them their coordinates, and she spoke up, before began to examine his condition.

"I got you, sir! Don't worry; I'll patch you right now!" She said to the injured man, as she formed a single hand-seal, and then her hands covered in light green and place them into her man's chest to keep him conscious.

"I…I thought…"

"Please, sir, save your strength, just hold on, the help is here. We wanted to give you some questions about what happen here." Sakura interjected.

As the man faints when his eyes close, then drifts into unconsciousness…

 **==Later==**

Sakura and Ino reported that they found a survivor, which of course that he had heavy concussion that he had been treated, even though that they place on a the ruined medical house that own by the local doctor who lives there.

Once Sakura and Ino had finished healing the survivor, and waiting for him to regain conscious, as Tenten had stayed and patrol for any Grimm mounted with a .50 cal machine gun, while Hinata was survey the area with her Byakugan.

Then suddenly, they heard a groans that caught their attention, while Hinata and Tenten went overwatch, to see their patient regain his consciousness, he was an IV for keeping him from hydrated.

"Hey, are you alright, we manage to patch you up when you almost died from blood loss." C. Sakura said to the man, glad for seeing him alive.

"Oh, thank you, for so kind." The man replied grateful.

"May I ask your name? And where are the townspeople?" C. Sakura asked.

"My name is Oak; I was doctor on what I'd notice that was my office building." The man introduce as Oak spoke up.

"So, Dr. Oak, what happen to this village, and why you're injured?"

"And may I ask you ladies your names, I mean its rude for an old man like me for grateful for tend my wounds." Oak suggested.

"Sure, names Sakuya Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I'm with the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo." C. Sakura/Sakuya introduced, which of course that Tenten and Ino was amusing about that alias name of the Order was a bit ridiculous.

"The Name-of-the-anonymous Order?" Oak exclaims, causes Sakuya nod confirmed, causes him sighed in relief for the rumored organization had send members had arrived for help.

"By the Oum's name, we're saved. I would had thought I tried to contact Vale about now."

"The CCT Tower is until under repairs, it will take a year for the system had restored." Sakura explained to Oak, making the doctor turns to the rosette. "And my name is Sakura, by the way. I was the one who treated you."

"So the rumor is true about Vale was under attack, and now it's was over as well." Oak said commented.

"It's true, we did manage to wipe out most of the Grimm, and the city is under reconstruction until its back the way it was…" C. Sakura said confirmed about the attack on Vale, which it was a failure, before changing the subject. "For now, I would like the ask questions about what happen to this village?"

"Ah, yes, yes, I will tell you what happen…" Oak said understand to the older rosette, as he clear his throat. "After we haven't made contact with Vale on the CCT, we do boast the signal if anyone receives it, it is been a month after that attack we heard on Vale, and we hope that we find the right frequency to contacted the ships that looked like they're from Atlas, and until we manage to contact it, it is weak, we heard their respond…"

As Oak told the girls about the respond signal that came from one of the battlecruisers on the fleet, which they acquired some assistance, and now that until they heard that they will be sending a recon team for sure.

So, the chosen candidates were three girls with a adult huntress, even though that Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were her students, which Oak had understand for remarkable for seeing a single huntress with 4 students.

So, the name of the un-official team were SYHT (Sight), while Hinata will be their advisor, she had experience with being Team HRNS (Harness) to begin with, after all, while Sakura Haruno will be the leader on the team, after all, it was ALL girls team like Team NDGO (indigo).

Until after Oak finished explained to them about what happen when the pack of grimm, along with a high-level Grimm that compares to Death Stalkers, Alpha, Major, and Nevermore. They had attack the settlement that their defenses were broke out.

When Oak was did defend himself with weapon that useful for his emergencies, even not being a huntsman that he didn't had an aura to be unlocked when he was kid back then. Until he did kill a Beowolf with a rifle of his, and within the store don't have any supplies left on his office.

And until Oak heard Sakura and Ino's conversation, before hearing a engine of their Bulldog came into the entrance.

"…And now, you know the rest." Oak finished.

C. Sakura/Sakuya, Sakura, and Ino was understanding about it, as Oak went to the door, and opens up, and called out what's down there, Sakura went to the door, and activate the flashlight and shines the light onto the room to see what's on the basement.

It was filled with skilled militias, depends on man and woman who being defend themselves, and also seeing children who been neither they're orphan or not that when their parents died from the Grimm attack.

"I did defend them of what I could, even though my weapon didn't have ammo to hold them off." Oak explained.

As C. Sakura saw their expression were looked scared for seeing how they're powerless to defend themselves.

"Even though that when if Ash have to get back home safety for his journey until he heard about Pallet Town." Oak stated.

C. Sakura needed to help those people, along with Sakura and Ino felt sympathy for seeing them will had their spirits had fallen. And until then, which they needed to what they had to do.

"Girls, let's go…we have a work to do…" C. Sakura declares.

 **==Time Skipped==**

After C. Sakura and Team SYHT had been helping the townspeople after the town was still under ruins that been demolished by the Grimm, and until Oak will explained what kind of Grimm that they're facing.

Oak first surprised to see Hinata, with recognized about on Vytal Festival, along with the survivors who recognized by judging her pale-lavender eyes. Which people thought she was blind, because of she was born with it, and also see it clearly like most people had normal eyes.

"The Grimm will be facing when destroy Pallet Town, was a Kymera." Oak began the briefing about the High-level Grimm that they're facing.

That surprised Hinata along with Sakura and Ino, which those two were Signal's students with recognition of the type of Grimm.

"A Kymera?! But, that Grimm wasn't supposed remain habitat on forest, outside on this settlement or mountain area." Hinata stated.

"Oh, you've known about that Grimm?" Oak questions, surprised about seeing the pale-eyed girl's knowledge about that Grimm.

"I did studied it on a library on Beacon." Hinata answered, receiving a nod from Oak understandable about having tons of type of Grimm.

"Me too, I'd read about Kymera was extremely aggressive, even by Grimm standards like Beowolf and Ursa. It is rare breed of Grimm, and also once believe to be extinct until 20 years until before." Sakura concluded.

C. Sakura was amazed proud how Sakura had gotten better regarding kinds of Grimm that they're encountered.

"Also, Kymera had taken an appearance of a beast with lion and goat's head, then a snake-like King Taijitsu tail. Has teeth and claws are shape enough to rip through some of the toughest armor. Also significant damage to one's aura if hit." She added.

"Also about that, Kymera had each head has its own different mind, meaning that all three work together as separate entities in a symbiotic relationship." Ino added, which reminded like Ino-Shika-Cho formation that those who work together.

"Ino's right…" Sakura agreed, confirmed Ino's point, and before continue. "Not to mention, Kymera was attracted with fear and anger. And I was wondering who cause Fear or Anger that draws the Grimm here?"

Causes Oak was tense about he was neglected to mention about that Kymera was attracted to anger and fear as like all Grimm that draw to negative feelings, and then began to explained them, everything.

"We…we have an argument after what happen to Vale when tried several times to contact Beacon for sending some huntsman for exterminated the Grimm on our settlement, hoping that won't end up like the other villages been overrun by so many. So we keeping arguing and arguing when we're aware about when that Kymera would had attack us when breaching the gates, along with the Pack of Grimm."

"So…if you and your people have wait for help is coming, argue won't solve anything." C. Sakura/Sakuya said disappointed at Oak.

Oak sighed for what she said is true, and replied. "Yes, I know. I would have argue ourselves, none of that would happen."

C. Sakura nod for understand from Dr. Oak regarding that situation.

"Anyway, let's prepared to depart so that the Grimm you mentioned along with the pack just left?"

"Yes, that's after we waiting for them to leave, until before the girls came around." Oak replied to the older rosette, it was surprisingly shocked for seeing two identical pink-haired ladies, somehow had two names, while the older one insisted to call her nickname to prevent confusing for having the same names.

"I see…" C. Sakuya said understands, as she glances at team SYHT. "Alright girls, let's prepared to leave…we have a Grimm to hunt."

 **==Hours Later==**

The huntresses were prepared for anything for any Kymera attacks again, along with the pack, even though C. Sakura/Sakuya's husband had theories about their behaviors like what he had said lately. As much as how they're began aggressive when being controlled by none other than Salem herself.

For now, as until Oak had gather all the survivors that would search, and gather on the mayor's place, which he is the one who made an argument with Oak, and anyone.

"The battalion will be arrived shortly, they will provide to give you food and supplies." C. Sakura informed.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! You are most grateful for being part of the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo of what they rumors said." The mayor said generosity, along with the people looked relief for how much found hope. "Although, Ash and Gary were at Vale when they heard about their former academy they attend were been attack, so they left in a hurry to get there."

"They're fine, probably, I notice the names on the list on the hospital." Sakura spoke up, stepped in.

"Really?" Oak exclaims about the news, and continue. "Is my grandson is well when arriving Vale?"

"Oh, he is, even though when he learned first-aid, accordingly to him, his grandfather was a doctor. And I was hoping that you're Gary's grandfather, right?"

"That's right." Oak replied confirmed it to Sakura. "Seems that my grandson Gary was been said to you highly about me."

"Yes, we needed all the help we could get for the people on Vale." She replied.

"Everyone! The Kymera is heading back! And they brought the pack of Beowolves with it!" Hinata exclaims, causes the people on the settlement started to panic, and then prepared to heading back to their shelter.

"But how!? They weren't supposed to be back until find the next location."

"I think that it was has to do with that Kymera, that would means that Grimm didn't want witnessed about its existence that would still remain extinct completely."

 **(AN: I'll make it unlike regarding Loch Ness Monster that remain hidden, if that monster was still exist or not.)**

Mayor couldn't believe that an extinct Grimm would attempt to kill all the survivors who being witnessed about its' existence, which needed to deal with it.

"Come on, everyone! Get to the shelters!"

 **==Scene Change, Minutes Later==**

After many villagers had went to their shelter, as C. Sakura will accompany, while leaving the huntress team SYHT (Sight) was on the center of the clearing, waiting for the Kymera arrived.

Sakura had decides to armed with Helmet Splatter the Bluntsword, the huge axe and hammer. She knew facing an armored-type Grimm will be easily to deal with.

Ino wielded her Lilith Marksman rifle, with an Armored-piercing rounds would pierced its armor, and aim with her scope, and until she had prepared to use her semblance to strike.

Hinata was also prepared while she had her Violet Sun was holsters on her back, loaded with explosive bolt, which had her Gentle Fist is ready, and then which her hands didn't mind for gain severed damage.

And Tenten had also prepared her newly Bear Commando Carbine for making a test run on combat, as it is loaded with armored-piercing rounds, and also load with grenades on the pump-action launcher.

"Get ready, girls! The Kymera is coming!"

Suddenly a loud roar of combination of lion and goat's neigh, along with hissing of a snake within their ears, as the girls were on their positions to prepared for that Grimm will comes out.

"Yup, that's sounds about right, the sound of a combination of lion's roar, ram's neigh, and snake's hissing." Ino confirmed the sound, according to the books.

Once until something jumped through the walls of a silhouette into the air.

*Thud*

A creature handed on front of the girls before Team SYHT, was any kind of Grimm that they had encountered.

It appears to be a chimera-like creature, stood like a lion, with wings on its back, also had heads with white bone mask with red linings: a lion and a ram; then had a snake tail, which it is a small-version of the King taijitu, lastly had spiked on its front legs and back. **(5)**

"So…this is the legendary Kymera." Sakura declares at the chimera-like Grimm on her eyes in the first time.

"Seems like it. I never thought that Grimm would live over 20 years." Tenten said comment, as she cocked her smart carbine rifle.

Seeing the Kymera was growling at the four girls, as for now, that it knew that if would killed ALL of the survivors who been bare an eye witness of the existence. For now, that most humans had manage to send help on the Huntsman.

On Kymera's eyes, seeing them that they're fresh, and also sensing one is most experience. Which of course that needed to dealt with, afterwards, the rest will.

And now, lets out a loud roar, causes the girls react on their stance.

 **(Monster Hunter: Freedom Unite OST: Tigrex Battle (Extended) – Starts)**

"Here it comes!" Hinata exclaims, as she went into her Gentle Fist stance.

Suddenly, a pack of Beowolves joined in, and went besides the Kymera which though it was their pack leader.

As the Kymera made its first strike by lunged at the girls and raised its claws, and until causes Sakura would react.

"Scatter!" She commanded.

With that respond quickly, as Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were scattered to avoid the strike.

As Ino was first landed on the ground, and notice three Beowolves charged at her. With the platinum blonde female raised her marksman rifle and fires a barrage of bullets in semi-auto that directs hit at them.

Then next is Tenten, as she decides to tries out her Custom Smart Rifle, and fires a hail of bullets, on different direction to hit her targets, even she had make her own carbine rifle accurate, which the Grimm didn't had time to react when the bullets hit one to another.

Then next is Hinata, as she palm-strikes at the Grimm on the abdomen, then strike her Gentle Fist into the next, and then performs her defensive stance.

"Palm Rotation!" She exclaims, and then spins to release a chakra dome surrounds her, that causes the Grimm made contact with the dome, as they on the air, cause her eyes had suddenly glowed blu with her iris-like flower.

*Shing!*

*Shing!*

*Shing!*

The three Grimm who is in the air was plunged by spike bones that shots out onto her arms, causes the onlookers such as Sakura, Ino, and Tenten couldn't believe about seeing Hinata was using the same bloodline as Kimimaro during the Siege of Vale.

 _'Is that the bloodline of the Kaguya Clan? Then that means that this is what Kureosaki-sensei was talking about. According to that, she was related to the originator of chakra.'_ Ino thought, looked remark for Hinata was somehow gotten her new ability of her semblance to create bones as weapons.

Along with Tenten was also both remarked and could not believe about seeing Hinata had Kaguya Clain's bloodline among the Hyuga Clan. If possible for the homecoming itself will be a bit a problem about having affairs if they learned about their 'weakling' heiress had became a stronger one.

And lastly Sakura, she was did amazed for Hinata had according when she came to her, which of course that seeing her condition, during the Siege of Vale, until C. Sakura's wing, she had stupided Kimimaro Kaguya's corpse about he had diseased that damage his cells and organs which it was the results from the usage of her bloodline that somehow kills him.

Of course, she had a theory about if Hinata will ends up with Kimimaro does, and also that told her sister/counterpart about Hinata's fate lies within on the future. And so, Hinata called in for diagnostic for if possible diseased will appeared and began spreading.

Within days for seeing the results, turns out that Hinata was completely fine on her normal condition. Concerning that if Hinata's bloodline will be manifest when infused the power of the primary ancestor of the Hyuga Clan, and also related to Ootsutsuki clan.

For now, back to the battle, for now that thought about Grimm became intelligent as the Goliath does, being the oldest among the creature of darkness.

And now, as Hinata continue her assault with her newly tested bloodline of hers, after her spinning is subside, and striking the Beowolf who attempt pound her on the side, that being struck by a two powerful palm strikes onto the chest and abdomen in each hand that pushes the beowolf back onto the ground, dead.

Then Hinata had quickly took out her Violet Sun crossbow and fires a explosive bolt at the direction which her aim is completely went well for having her range-weapon was indeed went improved for she had her Byakugan active and fires a shot at the foe(s) on behind.

Once Hinata load another bolt of her crossbow, and then holsters it back, and resume her sweep.

Tenten had wipe out some Beowolf pack with her Smart Carbine Rifle, it was remarkable for she had kind of firepower that she was created such arsenal, it was once again succeed for the field test.

And suddenly, more been appeared surrounds Tenten.

"Oh boo-hoo, I'm scared for I'm surrounded by Beowolves, again." Tenten said sarcastic, playful frighten, and suddenly her expression turns into sadistic that rivals Anko.

Tenten quickly place Bear Commando onto her back, and then quickly took out on her own personal weapons scroll, and bit her thumb and stamps into the end of the scroll, when a poof of smoke erupts into the seal, once its faded, and now what she was holding on her hands like she had gotten herself a new toy.

On Tenten's hands, which being given by the Heaven Federation's armory that only part of the 5 that been given to: it was mini-gun, which it's had 500-round drum magazine on the left side.

"You boys to introduced to my new toy, the Hurricane Minigun!" Tenten exclaims.

 **(AN: That was from Crysis, which that is the better weapon for Tenten for having such heavy machine gun.)**

*Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata!*

Tenten fires a continuous stream of bullets with the rate of fire is very low, because she did get use to because of her strength training to holding her heavy weapon. Those poor Grimm had been end their fates because of how just like Coco did tear the Nevermores with her own minigun.

As the rotary barrels stops spinning, leaving a smoke comes out, which how it was so amazed for Tenten had gotten a best weapon. As she puts it away via sealed on the storage scroll and took out a pair of Machine Pistols (MP-AB50) loaded 50 rounds each into 100, and fires a barrage of bullets at he Grimm.

 **(AN: Tenten is just like Regina from Dino Crisis. If I give her a rocket launcher, but the Smart Rifle of hers had rocket launcher on the pump-action launcher system able to load any 20mm munitions.)**

With a smile with satisfaction, and until being she was distracted, and quickly turns to see Beowolf appears before that wolf-like creature would slash her, and suddenly had stops from the strike, and turns to see Ino had formed a special hand-seals of hidden arts of the Yamanaka clan.

"Thanks, Ino!" Tenten said appreciated to Ino for the saving her skin.

"Anytime, but this is amazing! I can able to use my **Mind Destruction Jutsu** on a Grimm because of how the other chakra based before coming here was ineffective." Ino said admitted about her new awakening semblance gain an edge on the Grimm.

"And I better thanks to Naruto for having this semblance, too." Ino added.

Because regarding the retrieval mission she was part of, being arrived on Remnanta when before her mind-transfer and even mind-destruction techniques were nearly ineffective against them - thank to Naruto, she manage to used on them with great effective, although, she won't forget if she'll accidently enters one of the Grimm's mind, that nearly gain her a mental trauma.

Making Tenten nod her head for gotten her point about Ino had grateful to Naruto about having such a semblance to be awakening.

"Yeah, I see your point, and also…"

Tenten could say something, and then suddenly a maroon colored chakra-shaped kunais, and engulfs with flames between her fingers, and tossing at the Grimm into the heads and right chest, in high accuracy.

"Seems that my semblance is also complete went control well when I'd trained with it." She added, completely amazed about having such an interesting semblance like she would stores so many kunais, shurikens, and anything that useful.

*Shing!*

Tenten materialized a javelin that toss at the nearby Grimm besides her, which attempt caught her off-guard, which it plunged into the its head that kills it.

"Nice throw." Ino said compliment.

"Thanks." Tenten replied. "But the Grimm who accompany by the Kymera is almost low."

Seeing the numbers that Sakura and Hinata taking part was almost reduced, while C. Sakura was standing by, and observing the battle.

"Seems that Master Sakuya had remained stand by? It is because she tested us and wanted to have faith on us." Ino stated, notice their older pink-haired instructor and her best friend's counterpart/sister was being observed the fight.

"Yeah, I notice that, too." Tenten agreed.

 **==With C. Sakura/Sakuya==**

The older pink-haired Uzumaki nee Haruno watches her students fight, as she was remain standing behind the shelter for many people inside, and until seeing Dr. Oak steps out, wielded his rifle on his hands.

"Why aren't you helped the girls?"

"Because I put my faith on them, as their teacher, and the girls will handle it, while I was standing by." C. Sakura replied, while observing the fight.

*BOOM!*

Oak was surprised for seeing C. Sakura took out her War Hammer/Halberd hybrid that slams the pommel on the ground, lets out a small tremor, while holding on one hand, it was surprised seeing her carried such a heavy hammer.

"As much as no one had ever pass me as the last line of defense once the frontlines were breached…"

*Swish!-Ching!*

Oak reacts quickly turns around to see a Beowolf is attempt storm the shelter, which its head was pierced by the kunai, which thrown by C. Sakura who threw it without looking.

"…I will step in and forcefully left my post." She finished.

Oak was disbelief about this gi-I mean, woman had eyes of a veteran by judging her eyes that somehow seen war before. And so, he would trust C. Sakura/Sakuya for have faith on her students.

 **==Back to Team SYHT (Sight)==**

Sakura had dodged every strike from the Kymera, which she did attempt to distracts the chimera-like Grimm until the girls would wipe out all the pack who before they're separate, until then seeing the lead Grimm who saws as their leader, turns out, Hinata was a leader of HRNS, while being an advisor to hers if needed possible that just like she was with Team 7.

Sakura was been under C. Sakura's teaching, which she did learned to dodged like she was under Tsunade Senju's tutelage. She was becoming the most promising kunoichi and also a huntress material, even though that she did became the medic for Team 7 and also a huntress as Pyrrha does.

For now, as much as Sakura keeps going and going to walk on the same side as Naruto and Sasuke does, and also reaches the levels of Sasuke and Naruto. She wanted to be the same level as them, and then that she would if Naruto and Sasuke would saw how strong she was.

Back to the battle between Sakura and Kymera, after she cleaves the Beowolf who attempt to slash her with her claw, being severed by the ax part of the Helmet Splatter, and then ram's head had sprays out flames into its mouth, forcefully to steps back to avoid the flames, and until her eyes caught to see the snake tail spits venom at her.

Sakura raised the huge axe that blocks the venom that almost hits her, until her nose pick up a smell of the venom that it was flammable, as she wipes out the venom into her axe. And she decide to switches her weapon into her Hellfire Shotgun: Blood Cherry.

And then starts fires a slugs at the Kymera's skin, which it was bit effected that how would pierced its fur hide, until that causes the lead Grimm irritated and continue charges at her.

Even her normal rounds were unable to penetrate it, and until she needed to analyzed which turns out when she did manage to know what that Grimm's weak-point was, with quick thinking for this Grimm was weakness to, before she notice something on that Grimm's wing, parts of bodies…

"That's it! Ino!"

That gotten Ino attention while firing her Marksman rifle at the Grimm which she holding.

"I need you to use Mind Transmission, and link up with Tenten and Hinata!"

Ino's eyes widen for Sakura had quick thinking for what she had discovered.

"Right!" Ino respond, as she concentrated her semblance and form a half hand-seal, and thinks. _'Here it goes, **Mind Transmission Jutsu**!'_

With her jutsu release, causes Hinata and Tenten felt their heads been link by to another, along with Sakura.

 _'Guys, while being stalling, I discovered the Kymera's weakness!'_

Causes the girls' eyes widen for Sakura had discovered it.

 _'How can you tell Sakura?'_ Tenten asked mentally.

 _'I notice those scars that cause by electric burns.'_

With Hinata gazed at the Kymera who is fighting with Sakura, notice its bone armor and skin, and then _'She's right, by judging those marks, it must've been most generation tried to slain it by using the same weak-point, and I am assume that this Grimm was been experience facing someone can take a bullet on the head by using lightning-dust.'_

 _'That is how I was hoping that having me as your leader when my sister put a trust on me to be in-charge, while Hinata will be my advisor since she had leadership experience with her team.'_ Sakura mentally stated.

 _'It's true.'_ Hinata confirmed it.

 _'I will change the ammo with lightning-dust rounds, so anyone else had them? While Hinata had explosive bolts on her crossbow.'_

 _'I got none, Forehead. Sorry, I haven't prepared to had dust rounds is prepared, while you stored any kinds.'_ Ino informed.

 _'Same here, Sakura, I haven't finished the dust kunais that Shiru lend me its designs. Like I told you before along with Ino that it wasn't ready…After all, I did make dust rounds for you, when you gotten a new shotgun.'_ Tenten added.

Sakura had forgotten about Tenten's unfinished dust munitions, while Sakura had gotten 10 packs, which it is completely disadvantage, after all, she is the only person had some rounds.

 _'Guys, cover me! I'm prepared to changing mags!'_

 _'Right!'_ The girls acknowledged.

The Kymera didn't suspect about Sakura and the others were mental communicated while fighting the pack. As Sakura jumped away onto the tall building, while the chimera-like Grimm seeing her exchange new mags, and notice a glint of yellow marked magazine, which causes the pack leader had recognized that casing.

As Kymera spread its wings, and as it was about to take flight, and suddenly its ram saw something incoming, causes it dodged it, as their heads turn to see Tenten holding one of her new weapons…or tool.

Tenten's wasn't just a weapon, but a makeshift, which that tool of hers on her hands was used to pound and soften hard, raw minerals into smaller pieces.

Which of course that was owned by the Heaven Federation that Tenten provided, was C99 Super Collider Contact Beam, which its immensely powerful and handy against tough enemies. However, the primary fire has to be charged for a short time until it can fired.

 **(AN: THIS is Tenten's own Rocket Launcher-like weapon, but also a railgun.)**

The Kymera was very angry at Tenten that shot almost hit one of its heads, which the ram part had flammable gas to shots flames, and until charged at her.

Tenten reacts as she charged her tool at Kymera again, turns out her newfound weapon takes time to charge which only fires 4 battery units in each charged shot. As until seeing the snake-tail is shoots venom at her, and then ram head shots a burst of flame that cause the substance caught on flames to create a poisoned fireball.

And until a debris objected was appeared in front of Tenten, causes the bun-haired weapons' mistress turns to see Ino with her hand reached out, which she is the one lift that object and protect her from being collide by that Kymera's attack.

"Uuugghh!" Ino exclaims, which she was been hit by one of the beowolves who sneak behind her.

"Ino!" Tenten exclaims.

Seeing Ino was surround by the beowolves when one struck her, and then jumped at her, until once made collision, and suddenly they're stop by a force, which seeing Ino stood up with her eyes narrowed at the Grimm, than raised her hands up causes the wolf-like grimm were struggled to get themselves free.

Her rage fuels of her power of her semblance, which her teachings with Glynda and Eliza been paid off, which she had keep her emotions that was fuels the power of her psionic.

And now, Ino performed a pushing motions on both sides, that push the Beowolves backwards that neither of them were pierced by the broken pipe or hard rubble that causes to burst of dark mists when they died, which weren't survived from the impact and also the force of the psionic blast.

"You're right, Ino?" Tenten asked.

"I'm fine! My aura will take cares of it." Ino replied, which her wounds heard which thank to C. Naruto's theories about aura is similar to chakra, which he and C. Sakura/Sakuya had created a special mesh shirt, which he did created a seal able to converts chakra into aura, which aura will protect the wearer from impact and regenerated wounds, even poison unable to be cured.

When the aura is engulfs Ino, which her wounds healed a bit, which the color of her aura is respective color of hers: purple. Since each color represented like Tenten's color is maroon, Sakura is pink, and Hinata is lavender.

As for C. Sakura, the color of her aura, it maybe just like her counterpart, but also blood red as well, just like her deceased mother-in-law Kushina was redhead.

That's a relief, just don't let your guard down like sensei told you to." Tenten said, advised to Ino for C. Sakura's teachings.

"Sure, I won't happen next time." Ino replied, as she cannot took out Lilith, then switches into something else, other than kunais or shurikens.

Ino formed a hand-seal and concentrate both chakra and psionic energy, and she performed a similar as the Chakra scalpels, but now, this jutsu was based from the parent one.

As Ino crossed her arms together, and then her hands is started to glow with purple aura, and then extends into a knife-like energy form.

Once Ino had successfully developed her new jutsu, and now she is getting serious, as her eyes rolled at the side to see another Beowolf is attempt claws her.

*Swish!*

The beowolf roars in agony to see its arm was unable to move its like its arm got been cleave.

Ino smiled at the result for successful for her 'Mind Severing Blade', which she is able to created psychic knives by covering her hands with mental energy. She can used these knives to attack her opponent's nervous system, just as the last statement about similar to the mentor of C. Sakura, Tsunade? Because a jutsu that she is also learned was the Body Pathway Derangement technique.

For example, if these knives come into contact with an opponent's arm, the nervous system in the arm will be severed from the brain and will render the victim unable to use his arm for a certain period of time. If these knives strike a vital organ, the organ will shut down and result in the victim's death.

 **(AN: Imaging this technique as a Narutoized version of Marvel's Psylocke.** **– owned by mattwilson83. I decide to used that idea from matt's work.)**

As Ino leaps at the Beowolf, and then slashes her hand at each points to severed: legs, and another arm, causes Beowolf was unable to move its limbs, forcefully down into its knees, and then drawn her kunai, before deactivate her new jutsu, and then stabs into neck, that pierce its brain.

Once Ino removes the kunai into its head, and then Beowolf fall into the ground, and then vanished in the black mist.

 _'Nice work, Ino! I would have though you tested your new jutsu in the battlefield after all.'_ Hinata said mentally link with Ino, while her transmission jutsu is still active, the hyuga heiress was looked pretty amazed about Ino's development.

 _'Thanks, like myself, Tenten, and Sakura were doing our own jutsu like Kurosaki-sensei did created the wind-imbued Rasengan, after all, he's THE Naruto, so he taught to his counterpart as well, so I can do the same thing.'_ Ino replied.

 _'Me too, Master Sakuya did also taught me the same jutsu based from the chakra scalpels, which it is enhanced, still I cannot use it on collateral damage.'_ Sakura concluded.

 _'Good point.'_ Ino replied agreed.

 _'I'm on the other hand, when I had gotten new weapons, thanking to the Heaven Federation had provided…'_ Tenten concluded, regarding best weapons that could have for useful. _'Oh, that reminds me…'_

With Tenten reacts as she holsters her Machine Pistols, and then took out Xióngmāo in the first time in combat, before taking out on her hip, which its inactive form was tri-section staff, and also being the second form unlikely to Lee's tri-section nunchuku, and then it takes a form into a bo-staff.

 _'I haven't tried out_ _Xióngmāo_ _for a while.'_ Tenten finished, as she twirls her staff, and then more Beowolves is jumped at her.

*Smack!* *Pow!* *Paw!* *Wrack!*

All of the Beowolves were been knocked back by the brute force of Tenten's Xiongmao, then blade pops out into the end of the blade, took a form into a naginata, as until then bisected a nearby beowolf had attempt to strike her.

And then Tenten spits them apart, and then both turns into tonfas, then started to wracked them, on each parts

The Kymera was landed which being jumped back, seeing his pack was been wipe out, for now, that seeing bunch of female huntresses had become fresh, ever since he was created by Salem, its queen, had been born from the existence for being a powerful Grimm.

For now, Kymera had unlikely to any Grimm that ever encountered by humans/faunus, which being the most experience creature that ever faced. It is been over decades that leading the pack of minor beowolves, and also have thought for seeing most of them were been evolved into Pack leaders.

 **(AN: I had considered for each powerful Grimm such as Goliath were considered a 'Elder' status, like the Elder Dragon from Monster Hunter.)**

For now, as Kymera had lets out a huge roar, when its eyes became deep glowing red, along with the other head part and the snake tail.

As the ram part spats out flames, while the snake tail also shots poisoned fluid and then lets out a barrage of flaming balls at the direction.

"Girls, get around me!" Ino called out, as Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata quickly gets behind her, and then the latter thrusts her hands in front of her, to creates pisonic shield surrounds herself and her team, which it protects from the flames, along with poison fireballs.

Which the flames and fireballs were caught into the rubble, ground, and everywhere; for now everything went blaze, for now that Team SYHT (Sight) is now under their going survived on the intense heat.

"Girls, quickly, inject with antidote, now!" Sakura advised, as she took out a two syringes: one is herself and the other is for Ino while had her hands in front for keeping the shield active, along with Tenten and Hinata in each one.

Since /Sakuya had manage to reproduced the same antidote that could cure for various poisons such as Sasori's unique poison that no one able to analyzed and decipher the many different elements used in complex poisons and easily create a cure. They are usually a bottled liquid but can be anything from a flower or powder.

Once Team SYHT had gotten themselves have injected with antidote, and so that they're immune to the poisonous smoke if any of them smell it, which results created by the Kymera.

"Remember, it takes 3 minutes for the immunity will wear off, so make it count." Sakura informed.

"Right!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata replied acknowledged.

Now the Kymera's glares at the girls who had able to use an antidote to became immune to his poison, before notice they took out syringes that unlike the any huntsman who experience with first-aid. Which all had to do, is to kill that medic, so that without their leader/healer to patch their condition, afterwards to once they did taken care of, and now that they were good as dead.

For now, Tenten changes her weapon into unseals the Splash the blastsword, then Ino took out Lilith, the marksman rifle, and checking some roads, and place it back in, than Hinata performed the Gentle Fist stance, and lastly Sakura taken out her Helmet Splatter the bluntsword; ax and hammer.

"Let's do this, girls!" Sakura declares, as she grips her dual weapons.

"Right!"

For now, as Kymera had began to dig with its claws, causes the girls startled at the sight in the first time for having such tactics.

"That Kymera is digging a hole on the ground. So that's how it fled, or maybe use that for an advantage." Ino stated, noticed; as seeing the Kymera is now gone underground, and then calls out. "Hinata!"

"I'm on it!" Hinata replied, as she formed a hand-seal and closed her eyes, and snaps open. " **Byakugan!** "

Hinata activate her bloodline, and also able to see through the ground.

"It's heading straight at us? It must've analyzed the surroundings." She informed, calculate the patterns. "Girls, get ready to jump!"

They're prepared to jumped to avoid the strike from below.

"…Now!"

With quickly reacts, as once again they scatters out, until Kymera emerged from the ground, and then Sakura was first land on the ground, until seeing the chimera-like grimm was about to bites her.

Until the Kymera got struck into the side by force, than roll on the side, that lands onto the ground, and shakes off the blast, and turns to the source to see Hinata thrusts her palm by using her 'Eight-Trigrams: Vacuum Palm'.

The Kymera was sneers at Hinata at the direction, seeing her made another one, by cocked her palm back.

" **Eight-Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!** " She exclaims, as she launched a wave of chakra at the Kymera.

As the Kymera was able to avoid it, by jumping into the side, once landing and then snarls at Hinata.

Then, Sakura intervenes with her hammer and ax weapons, as Tenten went to Hinata made a quick assistance.

Hinata didn't had time to used her offense and defense jutsus, but as she jumped aside, and rolled into the ground, until its claw would strikes her, and then Hinata ran through, and avoid the strike from the snake tail, as the lion and ram turns around, and started to chase her.

*WHAM!*

Tenten had blocked the Kymera's attempt, making it annoyance for gotten its way, as she tried to push it back away from Hinata.

Until Sakura had began to strike the Kymera into its soft spot of its belly, by struck its axe part and then slam the hammer into the end of the axe, that causes it screams agony. As Tenten got her opportunity and then slash down her blastsword, and before unfurls the large scroll, and loads the side of the blade with explosive tags.

Which Kymera made a mistake for attempt to caught the blade, and then…

 ***BOOM!***

Kymera screams agony being pushed back, as seeing its front legs were been gotten burns. And until seeing Hinata was on below and formed stance of the

"You're in myfield range…" She began, suddenly a sharp bone tips on her index and middle finger, which the Kaguya's bloodline is imbued which creates a bonus power.

" **Eight-Trigrams: 64 Palms!** "

Hinata rushes and gives launched and delivers a barrage of jabs on consecutive strikes at the soft spot belly of the Kymera.

"2 Palms!"

"4 Palms!"

"8 Palms!"

"16 Palms!"

"32 Palms!"

" **64 PALM!** "

Hinata thrusts two palms into the belly with a finisher, before each strikes that severed the Kymera's belly, an unleashes blast of chakra that somehow damaged, causes it flew upwards, and until a smirked is formed into her face, causes her to step backwards, as her head looks up to see Sakura was on the see had holsters her weapon.

" **CHHAAAAAA!** " Sakura roars.

*WHAAAAAMMM!*

*BOOOMMM!*

Sakura slams her fist into the back of the Kymera, which until that launched into the ground again, that once that hits on the ground, that causes a huge explosion with a shockwave that puts out the smoke and flames, and lets out a dust cloud erupts into the ground.

 **(Monster Hunter: Freedom Unite OST: Tigrex Battle (Extended) – Ended)**

Sakura lands on the ground, panting exhausted of how the fight was taking forever, until seeing her face was cover the marks of the seal on her forehead, the Strength of the Hundred Seal.

Once the smoke is clears, which seeing the Kymera was heavily wounded from the impact of her fist.

"Oh gosh, forehead; I was so jealous about you have the 'Strength of the Hundred Seal' that Sakuya-sensei taught you." Ino said, bit complained and envious for Sakura's seal that until seeing the marks on her face had flows back into her forehead, which once it's done, it reverts into her diamond-shape tattoo.

Sakura turns to see her best friend, had her marksman rifle resting on her shoulder.

"Oh don't be like that, piggy. I maybe just like my sister or counterpart for having the same seal on my forehead." Sakura replied, as she turns to the downed Kymera. "It seems that it is still alive."

Sakura takes out her Hellfire Shotgun on her back, looked determent, and called out.

"Can you flip it over?"

Ino raised her hand at the downed state of the Kymera, as it suddenly move itself, until the elder grimm tried to gets up, which Hinata had disables its nervous system, which leaves an open which seeing a deep cut of Sakura's ax part of the Helmet Splatter.

Then Hinata joined in, besides her, and spoke up. "Go ahead, Sakura. It is your first kill to slain a powerful Grimm with that such looked decades for so long…I will guide you where the heart was."

Sakura nod her head, as she aim her shotgun for standby, and then until Hinata coordinate where the heart was, as she gotten her sights on the chest, which where the heart was.

"That's it, do it." Hinata confirmed it.

*BANG!*

A huge gunshot that cause a huge echo…

Seeing a bullet hole that been plunged by Sakura who fires a spark slug-shot that shoot into the oldest Grimm on the history, as for now, as the snake tail of the Kymera drop on the ground, along with the heads of the ram and lion were stop breathing, and when it dies, it lets out a pillar of black smoke into the air.

And now, the Kymera Grimm had slain…

 **==With C. Sakura/Sakuya and Oak==**

Oak couldn't believe of what he had witnessed, along with the older pink-haired medic had been so proud for seeing putting faith on the girls that would they were able to defeat the oldest grimm in history besides when an minor Beowolf becomes an Alpha had able to slain it.

"I don't believe it…they did it!" Oak said for what he had seen on his eyes.

"Yes…this is how I put my faith on my students."

Oak smiles for happiness for hope had been saved lives, as he quickly turns around and went into the shelter and tell everybody about what they had saw…

 **==Time Skipped, days later==**

It is been days, after Pallet Town is now saved, for now, Sakuya had contacted the base to send some troops for created another outpost for under protection, as the mayor was grateful along with Oak for how the town had save.

Once the ship had arrived, and also accompany by Oak's grandson Gary and also a friend Ash, which they heard about what happen to their hometown, which they went to the nearby soldier and take them back to their home, until what happens.

Afterwards, Ash and Gary was grateful to Sakuya and the girls for saving the town, if they would had left because of how they wanted to exterminate the Grimm on Vale where used to be students on Beacon Academy.

Until meeting their teammates as well, which of course that one of them being a ogling girls, until their female teammate had drag him by ear and scolds him for needed to behave himself.

For now, Sakuya and non-official team SYHT (Sight) were spending time for resting for until going back to Vale, once the town will rebuild and adding new protection.

Until now, the group was about departs, after days later for doing some business that attempt to…

Tenten was taken care of weapons and also orphanage, which she was an orphan to begin with. And also Hinata did help the orphanages which most kids were questions about her eyes, then replied that she was born with it, and also can see clearly. People thought she's blind because of her strange eyes of hers.

Ino was doing helping with the people had mental problems on the hospital, along with the Sakura counterparts, which of course that re-trained the doctors and nurses regarding for they didn't have experience to be a better medical, while Oak was also did as well.

For now, until then when Tenten had decide to taking the Bulldog as her own mode of transportation, after all, she found a perfect vehicle then a truck on her taste, which of course had the tow cable which it will be a good idea.

As usual, Sakuya/C. Sakura was on the driver's seat, Tenten still take the gunner, and Hinata on the back, along with Ino, lastly Sakura on the shotgun seat.

"I would like to thank you, thank you! For everything for Pallet town from the creatures of darkness." The mayor said give gratitude to the huntress.

"Anytime, Mr. Mayor. We were doing our job, while I had my apprentices will give everything for this town."

"Come by anytime, Mrs. Uzumaki, you and your students are welcome here." The mayor replied.

C. Sakura smiled, as she start up the engine, and then swifts the gear, and then turns to mayor.

"I would love to." C. Sakura replied.

As the children give a wave at the girls for saying goodbyes, and now, C. Sakura drives off back to Vale…

 **==At the Road==**

Sakura stares at the forest passing by, let the wind breezes her, while Sakuya/C. Sakura had driven, as she took out something on her forehead, which turns out, and taken out a piece of paper on her wallet.

She had taken out a piece of Sasuke's Vivid Card, while her boyfriend had also her piece, with a name of his written on it. As she places it into her palm, and suddenly it move itself at the direction that would mean that Sasuke is still alive and also where the direction pin-point was.

Then she took out Naruto's piece of Vivid Card, before placing Sasuke's piece back, and turns out, the same result, that would means that he had been arrived at the town where he will taking a ship.

"I hope that Naruto and Sasuke will be alright for now…" She muttered.

 **==Month(s) Later==**

*Clash!*

A part of swords: one is a rapier and the other is needle-like sword, which were clashing together.

The wielders who happen to be Admiral Zera Snipe and Shikamaru Nara, they been training for over the months, after all, which of course that, he sure taking new level.

The area that Zera was picked up, was a simulation room, which able to created a real-life projection to having such environment.

Shikamaru had keep slashing while Zera blocking his strikes, which he wasn't lazy to begin with, which of course that instead of two-handed, but also one-handed.

As Shikamaru jumped back into the air, and toss the sword at him, which wasn't meant to Zera, but also struck into his shadow.

Causes Zera to react, as he jumped back as well, which he was aware about Shikamaru's shadow manipulation which of course that when comes the fact that Shikamaru had improved for over the months.

He did doing his job by killing many Alpha and Major of the packs, which he also kill a King Taijitu.

His Shadow manipulation and also with his new moves learned from his older counterpart that somehow gotten a hang with it.

Then next, Shikamaru been studied every tactics and analyzed any situations, so which General Frost had give him to command a squad, as part of his training, which it was astonished for he had manage to lead the enemy troops that used holographic projection that thinks that they're on reality.

For now, Shikamaru's greatest intelligence, which his IQ were 200, and so, he ever wanted like his father being a Jonin Commander, so he got one, so his rank will be being a Commander as well, which of course making the huntsman version of the rank, as Huntsman Commander, since the authorities were publicly announced for the rank system.

Which a single chosen candidate to earn the rank as a Commander, like Winter is the Specialist, if she was also Lieutenant as well, so informed both the council on Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral for having a 'Huntsman/Huntress Commander' rank.

Now, back to the spar between Shikamaru and Zera, the blade of the latter's Sewing Needle had impaled, and suddenly as shadow of his launched at Zera, which until made sudden contact.

As Zera keeps avoiding the shadow without get caught by Shikamaru, then charged straight at him with zig-zag motions, as until then when Shikamaru drawn Shadow Strider Knife, and blocked the strike.

Zera had made a jumped back to quick react; he knew his shadow will caught him, when he was closed on the distance.

Once he was on the distance away from Shikamaru.

"Nice job, Shikamaru, you had send your shadow towards at me with your sword." Zera said amazed.

"Thanks for compliment, Admiral. It is troublesome for if I would been very cleaver." Shikamaru replied. "…But, you are right on it."

Causes Zera's eyes widen for his statement, but it is too late to react, suddenly his body was suddenly froze, as his eyes down to see Shikamaru's shadow had caught him, as he followed to where to see one of his Shadow Strider knife had somehow must've toss it, before he blocked his attack.

Zera chuckled about how Shikamaru was completely cleaver for gotten right into his trap.

"Good job, Shikamaru. I guess that I was underestimated you."

Shikamaru releases the admiral from his restraint, as he wiping his ear with his pinky, and replied. "Troublesome, once again, thanks, I did use the same method as Asumra-sensei's chakra blades, which of course that would had thought that knife I'd brought could conduct aura for this, but now, chakra."

Zera toss a bottle of water at Shikamaru, causes the lazy huntsman caught it, and then take some clung down some cool liquid, then lets out a sighed for refreashing.

"So…are you prepared to leave soon once your training is complete?"

Shikamaru heard Zera's question, regarding if he will prepared and met up with Naruto and Sasuke, while Gaara was still accompany Weiss and Blake for menagerie.

"I'm…not sure. It is troublesome for going to Mistral. And I'm sure that they will be alright." He replied.

As Shikamaru took out a pair of piece of paper with the names of 'Naruto' and 'Sasuke' in it, which it was Vivid cards that he had gotten when taken each piece.

"Vivid cards?" Zera asked, receiving a nod from Shikamaru.

"Seems that Naruto and Sasuke were alright, after all, they can handle themselves for at least." The Nara tactician replied.

Zera nod for understandable for how the Vivid Cards of Naruto and Sasuke were still remain without a small burn on it, which they were still alive.

"Got a message from Vance who accompanies Sasuke, along with Exel." He informed, before realized something, causes Shikamaru turns to him, sudden interests, and added. "He just left on the new outpost, while Vance and Exel decides to remain and/or heading back."

"You sure?"

Zera nod his head for Shikamaru's serious expression about his team, before the seperation.

"Yeah, turns out that Vance and Exel would remain and unable to accompany Sasuke." He added.

"Troublesome, knowing Sasuke would go alone to find his brother's whereabouts." Shikamaru stated. "Guess have faith if Sasuke or Naruto would go to Anima after all if any of them made it…though, I guess that that's the point…I only did I had to do is what Naruto would said…and also…I would like to have me as Naruto's own tactician, according to my counterpart about wanted to 'be' an advisor for the Hokage."

"Hmm…guess you have a good point." Zera said persisted.

"Not to mention, Naruto's troublesome lover was with JNPR, while Yang is still around on Patch." Shikamaru added.

"That's true, Zenmar had able to get her to learn to bare the soul of the berserker." Zera said agreed the pronounced commander's statement, well, youngest commander on Vale as a huntsman.

"Yeah, it will be sure it is a drag." Shikamaru said with a smile about Yang will prepared for going to Mistral for meeting up with Ruby and/or Naruto.

"…Come on, Shikamaru. Let's continue your close-combat training."

"Troublesome…" He muttered, once again, Shikamaru being lazy, again.

As they left the simulation, and until Zera stops his tracks for he had something in mind.

"Hey…speaking of which…there is something in mind."

Shikamaru's eyebrow raised at Zera's conclusion, which of course of what kind of what he was talking about…

 **==With Xing==**

The white-haired shadow of Jing D. Hayabusa had stared at the ruined Beacon Academy, which because of how they had manage to remove the frozen Grimm Dragon dubbed 'Kaosu' on the tower, for now the Beacon Tower is now under reconstruction.

That top of the Beacon Tower was also part of CCT, and now the technicians from Atlas began to repair the system.

On Xing's case, he had been taken care tons of things over the months that somehow had part time to keep Vale stand, as much as any rioters will attempt for doing so to mistreated Faunus, which of course that can't blame for how everything been if the White Fang would had killed many innocents.

For now, everything went settled for over the weeks, and many people had rethink their past actions regret to attract Grimm with to being negativity.

Until Professor Glynda approaching Xing, ignoring her presence without looked over.

"The tower will fix in no time…after all, as the temporary headmistress to be sure that if Professor Ozpin would have gone by now, until I am elected to take this position." The blond cape professor stated.

"Yeah…as much as if your students will be there in no time for our enemies will be remained silence." Xing replied. "And…I'm sure that you'll be fine being a headmistress."

"Thank you, Mr. Xing. I am gratitude for Ozpin had made alliance with your leader, Mr. Hayabusa." She appreciated.

"Anytime, Ms. Glynda…glad that we could help."

 **==With Sasuke, Noon==**

Sasuke's hand shows to see a piece of paper with Naruto's name on it, which suddenly move itself at the direction, which results for Naruto's life force was remain natural without its condition change.

"Hmph, still alive, eh, dope. But you better stay alive, if knowing you'll be seeing Ruby soon." Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke was staying at local motel on the town that he had arrived, which he will spending one night for until tomorrow, when ask the counter the schedule for the boat who arrived, turns out, he got lucky, which the boat will arrived for 2 days straight.

*Knock-Knock!*

Sasuke reacts, as he grabbed Snake Bite knife on the top of the drawer, switching into stun weapon, and then went to the front door, as he grab the doorknob, then places his stun knife into his back and prepared to strike the intruder, which of course the owner who check on its customer.

Once he opens the door, causes Sasuke's eyes widen for surprisingly to see Vance at the front of them.

"Hey, Sasuke." Vance greeted.

"Vance?" Sasuke exclaims, looked surprised to see Operative No. X came in; as he completely opens the door. "Wha…What are you doing here? I thought you're going to return to Hyperion Bahamut, after checking the new outpost."

"I did, I had double-check the outpost to see if everything is went well, and then report to the Hyperion, so I left Exel in-charge for the prison facility." Vance replied, as he enters his room.

"So, what are you doing here exactly?" Sasuke asked again.

"Well…after your training is completely, and I decide go with you on this journey once again to Anima." Vance replied.

"Wait, really?" The ravenette Uchiha said, sound serious.

"Yes, I'm serious. I had to met up with my partner there, so that we can also take part away once again." The stealth ninja replied.

"Your partner? I thought that was-"

"It's just recommended to have Exel as my partner. And I was talking about my FIRST partner." Vance interjected.

"Who?"

"A certain older blond." Vance answered Sasuke's questioned, causes his eyes widen of what he was referred to.

"You mean…"

Vance nod his head confirmed about he was talking about Naruto's older counterpart…

"Hmph, I guess that explains for wanted to go with me." Sasuke said understandable.

"Yeah…that's what I was hoping for." Vance stated. "So let's heading to Mistral under boat will arrived in two days."

"Hn." Sasuke replied nod his head with his Uchiha's famous respond.

 **==At Patch, with Yang==**

Yang had stared at the pieces of Vivid cards with the names of 'Naruto' and 'Ruby' on her palm. She was bit concern for Ruby's safely, and also her blonde lover's, which he can take care of himself while C. Naruto, Jing, and Yasha were accompanies the young blonde knucklehead fox ninja and lover as well.

Yang sighed, and spoke up. "I knew that it was reckless idea for going here, Ruby…and I hope that you met up with Naruto, and so that he can protect you…"

As Yang close her palm, and closed her eyes for how she wanted to see her half sister/lover and Naruto.

And then took out something that Yang had gotten from her father who insists to bring it outside.

Was the copy picture of her father Taiyang's team, STRQ (Stark), along with Uncle Qrow, step-mother Summer, and her biological mother Raven.

Yang stared at Raven's face, if her choice ever wanted to find her mother and wanted answers from her reason why leaving her and her father.

"…Someday. I really wanted answers…" She finished.

 **==With Ruby==**

Now, for Ruby Rose was sitting at the campsite for Team JNPR, herself, and also new instructors for training for going to Anima towards to Mistral.

The three members of Team SABR consists of Anthony Scepter, Bonnie Fullbuster, and Raphael Gray

Ruby had been stared at the same Vivid card pieces: one is Naruto, and the other is her older half-sister/lover Yang, which of course that if she will be fine for going to Mistral was a reckless idea to go there.

As Ruby turn her attention to see Jaune Arc, who is been trained by Pyrrha with his swordsmanship skills, along with Anthony with his Crusader skills that he had been used shield before.

Then next is seeing Bonnie spar with Ren with pair of blade weapons, which between ninja and assassin. And lastly is Nora, who is under Raphael, skilled with a hammer after all.

As for Ruby, she did trained as well, because of she was trained by all members of SABR, which of course which because Anthony once skilled with a pole-weapon such as halberd, Bonnie was pretty skilled with close-combat, because of she had Naruto's Raijin kunai, lastly Raphael had skills with craftsmanship, because she needed to improved her knowledge with making new weapons or ammunition for sure.

"…I'm sure that you or Naruto will arrived Mistral in no time." She muttered at the pieces of Vivid cards.

"Ruby!"

Which gotten the red-hooded scythe wielder turns to see Anthony wielded a halberd (this is what I was talking about).

"Come on! Let's continue your training!"

"Coming!" Ruby replied, as he puts them into her pocket, and then rushes toward her instructor.

 **==At the Town, Ship Port==**

Naruto Uzumaki was gazed at the sunset on the distance, as he is holding Ruby's and Yang's vivid cards.

Since they're waiting for the ship will arrived for any moment, while Sasuke on the different town for taking a boat to Mistral, a safest route on the east, while he and his group take far north.

"I'm sure that they were going to be fine…along with my friends." Naruto said to himself.

As Naruto looked over the Vivid cards, Yang's piece move itself into the left, meaning south-west, that would meant was she was still at Patch, and Ruby's card is on south meaning that she was still on Sanus for training and taking a boat to Anima.

"I hope that we will met again…Believe it."

 **==At the Pier, Unknown Town==**

Gaara Sabaku, along with Weiss (former) Schnee (in disguised and incognito) aka Kakura and Blake were staying at the hotel on the town they have arrived.

Weiss and Blake were sleeping on the same bed, while Gaara was watching the same sunset.

 **(AN: In trailer, there should have a town when Blake was standing on the Pier.)**

Accompany by Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage, along with her twin brother Karou Kage, and Mari Fuujin, which taking separate ways to trained; Shiru and Karou trained Blake, while Mari trained Weiss, even thought skilled with a sword after all.

Than afterwards, they been trained in months, also Mari will be sending Weiss a new clothes for her journey, and also gain more Dust from Gaara, then after that, she will be going back her business for sure.

And then earned money and trust for Weiss' singing careers that warms people's heart around Remnant, until then when her former/estrange father had sending anyone who attempt get her back, alive.

Knowing the Authorities wanted Weiss alive with tons of sum of money if she ever bring back to Atlas alive, while Vale was disagreed for such condition.

Until for now, they attempt for having Weiss to sing again, which of course that using a disguised causes the greedy mercenaries gotten their attention, and then slips them away without a trace and also being tricked.

As for now, they're prepared to leave Sanus to Menagerie until now…

"I'm hoping that this turn in events will be a new day will come…" Gaara said to himself, declaration.

 **==At Unknown Location==**

*Door Opens*

A certain ice-cream theme girl opens the door at the abandon cabin which she found to hide a certain orange-haired criminal, as she looked over behind her to be sure that she was being followed.

*Door Closed*

She slowly closed the door, double-checked to be sure that if she was being followed, then locked it, and went to the bedroom, she brought a bag of medical supplies for someone had critical condition.

It was happens to be Neopolitan herself, or Neo for short, it is been weeks when they're out of radar without any local law-enforcements had keeping their eyes open if she was also the only person alive after Vale.

Keeping Roman under medical care, which without anyone who being associates, like always, Neo had needed a skilled surgeon to fix his condition, also the Sharingan that own by Sasuke was also destroyed by Naruto's Rasenshuriken attack.

Which of course, without Junior's help, he had completely cut ties with them; for now, they had no allies, there is nothing is left, since that they're been wanted.

Neo had uses her semblance to disguised herself, and also using a fake name without suspicious, of course, she haven't talk much, which she didn't want to get suspicious about if she was been seen.

Until then, hoping that Neo will made contact with any mercenaries who consists skilled with medication, if possible for waiting for any of them will come.

*Knock-knock!*

Causes Neo reacts, as she grabbed her umbrella, then a blade extends on the tip, feeling nervous for how someone followed her, and then being compromised, as she setting out a escape tunnel that she will used her illusion semblance to distracted the pursuers, long enough to getting Roman to the next location.

Until she look over through the peep-hole that she drilled it on the door, to be sure that anyone who coming in, approaching the front door.

On the peep-hole, there is a male, which he looked like the same or similar age as Jing and the others, his appearance attire was pitch-black military uniform with dusty gray accents, and also wielded two swords strapped on her back.

On his expression with a sadistic smile, and he spoke up.

"Neopolitan, I knew you had Roman Torchwick on this house…"

Causes Neo's eyes widen about the cover is been compromised, as she needed to get Roman out, and sudden heard him continued.

"I was the one notice that filter on the wall who wanted a doctor to fixed your 'friend'."

That made Neo stops on her tracks about he heard he had found a doctor for Roman, as without hesitation, and opens the door, and seeing the man while had his creepy grin.

The man noticed Neo's interesting look, which neither can tell that she can't trust him or if he was.

"My superior wanted you and Roman for making a proposal…I am Otto Kracker, called me 'Skyscream'."

 **==OVA, with Jing==**

Jing gaze at the ocean on the distance, on his mind about reminded of Riku always gaze at the cean, which of course that comes for his old friends like Sora, along with Kairi, then there's Donald and Goofy.

So, with Jing, Yasha, C. Naruto/Kurosaki, and Naruto had arrived the town for

So many worlds he traveled; and so many things that interests him, even though that looks enough for Jing to assemble his own troops. And also finding something that interests him, leaving the rest will be bit overboard.

And until now, finding and obtain most dangerous weapons and relics that would useful for facing Mosuke and his army of darkness.

Until then, he heard a ringtone from his phone, as he took it out, and then answers it.

"What is it?"

He was about to receive the answer, causes his eyes widen for what he had heard.

"What did you mean? But…those weren't even chosen yet! I mean 'they' haven't FOUND them don't you…I mean, I have Vance give Sasuke his own legions for his journey…but now this? …Wha…I'll be there. And I was wondering why now?"

Within silence a minute heard the explanation from the caller.

"Oh…I see…I wonder…I will be here."

As he end the call, as he vanished with a burst of darkness engulfs him.

 **==New Location==**

 **(Author's Note: I did create the stronghold for the Order of the White Phoenix, which it wasn't like the Organization XIII had their stronghold. So it will be difficult when I did design my own headquarters for the Order of the White Phoenix or Patriots.)**

Jing appears on the new location, the hall is completely white, and then walks around the hall, which of course that his expression turned serious about receiving a call from one of operatives reported about something regarding what Jing had discovered.

Until seeing a hooded cloaked figure approaching Jing and he spoke up with demanding tone.

"What's the meaning of this? And what's going on? I thought that would be so soon until chosen candidates had been selected, once it reacts."

"They do, master, all of them perhaps, we found the chosen ones for some time when they were being…I don't know…bored?"

"I see…they been waiting for the right time for finding them, correct?" Jing stated, being confirmed about this.

"Yes, that's what they're getting serious for found their candidates."

He and the hooded cloak figure being accompany to the elevator, as he doors opens, and then steps inside, and until Jing punched some buttons that elevates down towards to the deepest floor on the basement.

 **==At Deepest Floor of the Order's Stronghold==**

Once they arrived, when the door opens, and steps out, into the halls with blue flames lights up. As they walk towards their destination, which seeing glowing lights mix any kind of color.

Once they arrived their destination with minutes, causes Jing's eyes widen for seeing three alters had large orb, when seeing the orbs that somehow have been had guessed.

"Dai'x… Are you sure that you pin-pointed the chosen candidates for possessed those powers…?" Jing asked, while staring at the orbs.

The figure how accompany Jing, was Dai'X, also he is a gunner and also a gunslinger for experts of handguns.

"Yes…I alright did pin-pointed…it is located on Remnant…" Dai'x replied, as he handed a tablet to Jing. "Here, this is all the candidates that pin-pointed…"

As Jing had taken it, and looked over the screen, causes his eyes widen for seeing the candidates, as he scrolls down at the list.

"No…It can't be…but…they're not even ready!" The Leader of the White Order said couldn't believe about seeing the candidates.

"I know, master. I know what you're concern about them for wanted them for being a newest bearer of those powers." Dai'x replied.

Jing approaching the golden orb, as he raise out his hand, and then the orb infused within his pal, as he glance at his palm before the golden orb is formed.

"I'm hoping that Naruto will be ready to wield that power…even though when I had Vance give the Legions' orb into Sasuke…and Gaara? I don't sure if he will prepare…And Ruby? I don't know…I had feeling that if he or anyone will ready to use one of the powers of the souls of the Dragons…"

 **(Side-/Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Devil May Cry Anime Ending: I'll be your home – Starts)**

 **(Instruments Starts: 00:00-00:16)**

~Don't look back~  
~Don't regret~  
~Time's falling~  
~out of these hands~  
~I'll let you~  
~leave me

~Go on,~  
~You know Home~  
~is always~  
~inside your soul~  
~Where ever you go~  
~Whatever you see~  
~I'll be the place~  
~And I'll be your home~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Chapter 79 in Pre-Season 4…in side-story.

Another chapter finished, man, spending weeks for I had spend so much time, while I was AFK, even though that I would like to tell you about this…

 **[This is the End of the Arc, which because I almost reach to completion which I decide to create another story for the next Volume for created new story.]**

 **[P.S. There will be special Chapters that I was been working on, until reach to 'Final Update'. It will tell you regarding the next adventure…]**

For the last statement come to the end, I would like to tell you all about this chapter:

I decide to gave Vale the old versions of Terran units on first StarCraft, before its remastered is now released. Which the fact that Vale had gotten their own military for sure, seems that the past of the old generation remerge from the future, which of course that for now, it will make Atlas jealous if the new ones will be coming in.

Having a monster hunter reference, which it is the best choice for having such statement? I had also almost out of my ideas about that statement for what I would add.

As for now, I still had time to getting new ideas, which of course that watching new seasons.

After all, which it was good for having more reference…

For now, this is my version of what Tobi-Yaza had been working, for now, I will create the new story for sure…

~~~M~~~

The new jutsus that Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were having jutsus, which it was most remarkable to read. I had some been admired mattwillson83, which it was a good idea if his work was truly interesting, if I had Tenten give new weapon or new jutsu such as fire armor form.

Hinata first time used the Kaguya bloodline in battle with a grimm, which I used the Kymera Grimm from if you looked at the 'Author's Note', which I had give 4 sets of moves base from Pokemon, man, been a while.

With Hinata first time uses the Tenseigan on the battle, which it wasn't full powered yet. After all, its not like I watch the 'Last' Naruto Movie, which I am NOT watching that after all.

Which it will be coming up until future new volume…

~~~M~~~

The next statement that I give the girls for some sweet rides, and it will be coming into the future, while Tenten had gotten her own vehicle when comes for military jeeps.

~~~M~~~

And besides…"Would You Like to Know More?"

The time has come for having the new story coming up, but afterwards? I will working on special chapters for Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal). It will take me time for sure.

Along with new volume on RWBY will coming up, and then after watching newest episode of RvB.

Which of course that when comes for I didn't bother watch other shows such as X-ray and Vav, Camp-Camp, and many more.

As for now, I would like to see what's coming for I will come up new ideas…

So…I'm doing my part!

It will be on future new chapters till Vol.4 Canon…or New Story season to be process…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** It was the GEEP from Gorillaz, if you listen the 19-2000. This is now Shikamaru's own mode of transportation, which unlike Naruto and Sasuke riding bikes for sure.

The size of Shikamaru's own jeep will be just like the size as a Warthog from Halo. After all, he would being just like Grif when comes for driving a Warthog.

 _Simmons' view, with a Grif bonus! Simmons gets in the back of a jeep to man the turret, and Grif gets behind the wheel_

 **Simmons:** I'll gun.

 **Grif:** Oh God this sucks!

 **Simmons:** Hurry up, get in the jeep and drive!

 **Grif:** Don't tell me what to do!

 **Simmons:** Aha, slow down! Sixty-five percent of traffic fatalities are from excessive speed.

 **Grif:** Simmons this is not the time, stop backseat driving!

 _They get Emped_

 **Simmons:** Dude, start it, turn it over!

 **Grif:** Obviously, I'm trying! And they're back on the road again

 **Simmons:** Who knew Grunts were so scary when there're so many of them.

 **(2).** From Demolition Man that John Spartan had been Cryo-prison for years in the future for his careless because of Simon Phoenix had many of the hostages on that warehouse that attempts for being put a blame on John.

 **(3).** I decide to give Vale the oldest models from StarCraft 1, while the rest were Vultures and Wraiths, you'll name it. If you want.

Next is that I decide to which amount of capacity on the rifle worth a lot. It was just like the Blaster Rifle that the Clone Trooper use on Star Wars: Clone Wars had. Its capacity is 500 shots, so which can't tell how much capacity on the gauss rifle is worth. So 600 it is for how many shots they take.

 **(4).** Think of it like on Naruto Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. After all, which because of Arashi was there at the moment that came here and bring some films that coming to Naruto's homeworld, while C. Naruto and his wife had decide to live here on Remnant because their counterpart old world was gone.

After all, Naruto wasn't aware about when Kazehana sure give him a kiss on his cheek.

 **(5).** The describe of the Grimm Kymera (pronounce: Kai-mare-uh) was created by BloodAngelsCaptain1 and the author of RWBY: Legends. After all, which because it is a good idea, even though I had difficulties for registered the account? I tried to get in, and also having the same account.

The true artist who drawn by 'lightning-in-my-hand', and sure that I was admitted about how it wan awesome artwork.

If he had a fanfic accounted, then I will tell him that I use his idea like the rest, if I ask their permission about because I don't have the account for deviantart, because of the piece of the puzzle is still missing.

Here is the link? I manage to how to prevent without saving file when the link is deleted:

h

t

t

p:/

bloodangelscaptain1.

deviantart.

com/

art/

Grimm-

Breed-

Kymera-

618368899

Better thanks to Battle99991 to instead of the entire link, but also separate the link with a (shift +) enter.

Kymera (Chimera-type)  
Attacks:  
\- Flamethrower – Spew flames into the flame's head.  
\- Spits Venom – It is an flammable liquid but poisonous.  
\- Dig - digs into the ground with its claws.  
\- Slash – Slashes at enemies

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡** **Team-in-standby** **(** **? ? ? ?** **) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **== Six Savages ==**

List of Six Savages:

1\. Aleksei, the Rhino Shield – Sub-leader  
2\. Audrey, the Quick Mustang  
3\. Deigo, the Warthog Tank & Immortal Vampire  
4\. Arnulf, the Mantis Killer  
5\. Vladimir, the Thunder Hawk & Lightning God  
6\. WF Lieutenant or The Governor – Founder and Leader

* * *

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ? (N/A)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** That Marksman rifle was looked exactly like Sasha's Custom AR-15 (Seekins Precision), which I watch the review about Sasha had made her sacrificed and made herself into a Walker while she was held which because of that murderer Negan, he murdered Glenn, before killing Abraham.

So, I will give that rifle in memory of Sasha.

Before that, I had a deep thoughts about Shikamaru wanted to use a rifle, instead of assault rifle. I had read one of the Crossover of DMC and Naruto, so Shikamaru would wield the 'Spiral' Rifle, from DMC3. Because of having such a heavy weapon.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 366+ favorite(s) and 334+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: Special Chapter or '? ? ? ?'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 6/18/2017/3:31pm

 **Finished** : 7/3/2017/9:49pm

 **Published:** 7/5/2017/12:00am - 12:17am (Late, again)


	80. Special – Kakashi's True Face

**Chapter 80:** Special – Kakashi's True Face

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around.

This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN.

 **Additional:** It was before the 'Vytal Festival' is coming up, and after the 'Breach' incident, as the heroes/heroines were settled down, which they're doing their schoolwork education in the Beacon Academy and training with their skills for the tournament…

After Naruto and the others have returns to the 2-week training under tutelage of the counterparts of Naruto and Sakura, Jing, and everyone who were being instructors for until the upcoming Vytal Festival comes. And then now they had their new appearance of their age.

But…the heroes and heroines were doing their usual ways…but…there's another mission regarding…

…A certain masked silver-haired jonin's face…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]

 **Noted:** I adjusted this list, which better then formed it up.

[Itachi x Izumi] – Izumi Uchiha was reborn into World of Remnant as a Cat Faunus.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s): [Roshi x Neon], [Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)], [Omoi x Dew G.], [Atsui x Reese], [Han x Arslan], [Qrow x Anko], [Ino x Sai],

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71.

I'll updated until the next chapter…

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 80 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

This is the special chapter of this story? While of course, the Volume 4 is 'still' going on the way for the newest episode on state-in-progress on right up ahead. So it's best for sure that I will wait for full episodes…

Now…this chapter is completely based on Naruto Episode 101: 'Gotta See! Gotta Know! Kakashi's True face'. So I don't own this episode, and also this is RWBYverse version.

So I will find 3 idiotic 'antagonists' on this chapter, which just like in RAVE about having the 'Jiggly-Butt Bandits'. Surely for that I'll find the right idea until then for sure…while still in under progress…

But now, I will had Shikamaru and Gaara out on this story? While I will Team RWBY will be on this story. So much for Sakura won't join them for sure, while she was still in Signal along with Ino and Tenten.

Because they had some stuff to do, such as studying and/or spend time with friends and family for some catching ups.

And besides, after all, I could needed had time for sure when I will another OC who works with the old man from Dust Shot 'Till Dust Till Dawn'. And I hope you enjoying this special chapter…

I'm sure I will had time to get everything that this idea will be a most comedy chapter ever…

I kinda completely struggled for my ideas to come up with…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yup, they sure does, and they will ready until they know it until Vol.4. Sooner or later, the darkness will be purged.

 **Tobi-Yaza:** I sure did add more characters? I had create those characters since I was still at school, high school student.

Yeah...I'd notice, and I'm planning to create new one based from Vol.4, and also that I decide to put a final update, as long as I will had prepared it.

And thank you for I will used my versions of Art and company in the upcoming adventures. And until then, I'll let you and the rest of readers will prepared for sure.

 **To hikarikitsune27:** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana,  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

12/23/2016/7:37pm – This is a special chapter based on Naruto Episode 101. Which the fact I had gathered much as ideas on two of my pervious stories such as 'Prophecy of Sword of the Moon and Sword of the Snow'.

I haven't work on it for some time, which I'm still stuck with a RWBY, or Assassin's Creed, or StarCraft, or Ninja Gaiden/DOA.

And maintain? I will time…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Naruto OP – Re:member by FLOW – Starts)**

~Kakeru narase sonzai wo, koko ni iru to!~  
~Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru!~

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa-oh~!

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"Shinobi Team of Remnant:"  
"SSGN (Signal)"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa-oh~!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa-oh~!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa-oh~!

~Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo~  
~Ikinuku tabi ni bokura~  
~Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~

(Just looks like a survival game)

~Nagareteku jikan no naka ni~  
~Okizari ni shita omoi wo~  
~Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~

~Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte~  
~Deaeta bokura hitori ja nai~

~Sarake dase kanjou wo~  
~Banjou no omoi wo~  
~Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~  
~Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo~  
~Kitto aeru yo~  
~Onaji itami no hata no moto de~

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa-oh~!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa-oh~!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa-oh~!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa-oh~!

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

At the Beacon Academy in a courtyard, a black bird flew across the sky and cawed.

"Aho~! Ahou~!"

Which happens to be the same crow who followed entered on the world of Remnant, and also many people human and faunus alike were completely wondered how could a crow cawed 'aho'. Some say when the animalist that there is no way a crow like that saying one word, until the other crows.

If they wanted to catch it, but decide to leave it alone, for now…

Now, back to the story, as much as the great day for Vale for having time coming around.

Suddenly Naruto appeared with a dry or narrowed-eyed sly look, and then spoke up.

"Hey, you wanna see it, don't ya?" The blonde whiskered ninja-huntsman whispered at everyone.

 **(Cue the Music: Naruto OST:** **Survival Examination – Starts** **)**

Naruto and Sasuke of Team SSGN and Team RWBY were wearing their uniforms in Beacon. Right after the Breach incident, Roman Torchwick was now behind bars, and then after their two-week training while in one month until Vytal Festival Tournament is starting.

Since Team was invited by Naruto, and Sasuke was dragged in, except for Gaara and Shikamaru wasn't joining? Shikamaru doing his usual watching the clouds, or playing shogi with his sensei Asuma while he is on duty, since the chief of the police didn't mind for having his student to learn anything as usual, according to his sensei about being a strategist and also huntsman-in-training, and Gaara had other plans for he will be spending time with his adopted sister for sure.

Ruby and Yang was curious about what Naruto had something in his mind of what any of them wanted to see something important, Blake wasn't interests while studying with her book to read, adding part-time for reading her 'Ninja of Love' novels, and Weiss looked obvious about what is he want, she is also dragged by Ruby the same way as Naruto does.

"I'd say it's time." Naruto concluded and declared.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, as he had his hands shoved onto his pockets.

"And what are you talking about?" Weiss added.

Sasuke and Weiss gave Naruto an unimpressed expression, raising a single eyebrow in question.

"C'mon, you know what I'm talkin' about!" Naruto concluded.

"What is it, Naruto?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, tell us, foxy?" Yang added.

Suddenly the screen is black with Naruto had his grin becoming more feral with a flashing underneath his face.

"Kakashi-sensei's…'real' face!" He declared.

 **(Naruto OST:** **Survival Examination – Ended** **)**

"Uwaah!" Weiss screamed, seeing Naruto held a flashlight under his face for dramatic effect.

*SLAP!*

"What's the matter with you, you fiend?!" She yelled, slapped Naruto hard in the face.

"What a minute? I haven't seen Mr. Kakashi since before he and the others came here!" Ruby stated, she was completely anxious about what's Kakashi's face look like.

"I agreed with you, sis. Same here, after all, he wouldn't want us to see his face." Yang stated concluded, wondered about when Kakashi and the group arrived, and before first meeting him had always wearing a mask.

"True, it was when Kakashi-sensei always wears his mask whenever he goes." Blake confirmed, before flipped another page of her book. "And I don't think he'd show us if we asked."

 _'Come to think of it, where did Naruto pull out the flashlight from anyway?'_ Yang had thought that the same thing along with Ruby and Weiss.

"Then we won't ask." Naruto said rolled his eyes, after he stood up on his feet.

"Yeah, I wanted to see what Kakashi-sensei's face looks like is." Ruby stated.

Sasuke gave Naruto and/or Ruby an annoyed looked, and turns out to prepare to walk away.

"Please, this is lame, count me out. When we finished today's lessons, I'm outta here, and going to some training." The Uchiha said, not interests.

"And I for one, Sasuke agreed; I do the same here for training to the tournament, and more studies on our dorm, so I'm not interested." Weiss concluded, looked annoyed and also wasn't interests.

With that statement, as she and Sasuke walks away to heading on different direction for some other things to do.

 _'…Or maybe went to Gaara for some time together.'_ Weiss thought with a smirked, unknown to her, she had forgotten about Blake was there, which she wanted to decline and joined her in.

"Ah, who am I kidding, come on you two? This sounds like fun." Yang called out to them, which ignores her.

Naruto looked annoying as well, and then his expression shifting into a sly looked.

"What if he has thick lips…" He whispered at the earshot of Sasuke and Weiss.

Sasuke and Weiss froze min-stride, while Blake's conceal ears twitched was suddenly.

"…like a 'blimp'?" He finished, that causes Ruby's eyes widen and then form a devilish grin formed into her face that had something in mind.

"And also he like a codfish faunus as well." Ruby added, which she figured that 'blimp' face is there's another word inside of it, which causes Blake to shuddered about there aren't fish faunus about the genetic mutations. That made her spine shivers for that looks hideous.

 **(Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack: Eerie – Starts)**

 _'A blimp. A codfish. Blimp. Codfish. Blimp…'_ The thoughts occurred of Naruto and Ruby's statement.

In the depths of the minds of Sasuke and Weiss, let's see what had something in mind to imagine…

 **==The Synch mind of Sasuke and Weiss==**

Kakashi's face appeared. He took off his mask to revealed giant 'blimp-lips', and smiled chuckling.

 **==At the Reality==**

Sasuke's body wavered like a tall shoot of grass in the wind. And Weiss faltered in her footsteps, straightening his back in attention as she considered this.

Yang's eyes widened for seeing Weiss and Sauke reacts, and she had covered her mouth with her hands to suppress her laughter, along with Ruby, and Blake while holding her book, with her one hand is covered her mouth were also suppress her giggled of amusingly.

 _'Who am I kidding, heh, that's looks interesting. And I better joined in as well.'_ Blake thought, so she decides to hear more about this about Naruto or Ruby spoke to their mind.

Ruby and Naruto snickered about who seeing those two freaked out, and then looked at each other with a nod to signal each other.

"Just gave them one more little push?" Ruby asked in a quiet tone.

Naruto nodded at Ruby for respond agreed, and then called out to them. "Or maybe bucked teeth!"

"Like a Beaver Faunus!" Ruby added.

Sasuke and Weiss froze, along with Blake had her concealed ears twitched and then the Bumblebee duo (namely Yang and Blake) tried to suppressed the laughter as well, even more.

 _'Bucked teeth. Beaver Faunus. Teeth. Beaver. Teeth. Beaver. Teeth. Beaver…'_

 **==The Synch mind of Sasuke and Weiss==**

Kakashi appeared again; this time, he was reading a little red book which it was Make-Out: Violence. When he lowers it down, he had giant bucked teeth that clattered together like a braver.

 **==At the Reality==**

A shiver ran the length of Sasuke's and Weiss' body like a ringing. That causes Yang tried very hard not to laugh, it was hilarious.

 _'Oh boy…'_ Blake thought, shook her head for amusingly.

Naruto and Ruby grinned from ear to ear…

 **(Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack: Eerie – Ended)**

 **==Later, at Vale – In A Simple Wok==**

 **(Naruto OST: Afternoon of Konoha - Starts)**

"Well, this is rare for out of the ordinary." Kakashi stated, eyeing at his two of his former students and Team RWBY, while until Sakura came by, they been briefing about this mission of theirs that they had declared made, so she was also curious as well, so she decide joined in as well.

Since the rosette, Ino, and Tenten were separate ways to find their respective former teammates, so they will catch up while after the 'breach' incident.

"Here, thanks for waiting." The Wok noodle owner said as he put the large bowel of wok noodles on the counter, and also had another worker who been hired, two perhaps; in each job to taken.

It happens to be female, which causes Naruto looked reminded her to Ayane Ichiraku back in his home world, until seeing Sasuke was attempt to ogling her which she looks pretty, and appears to be a ram faunus.

And the other happens to be human, which causes Sasuke sighed sadden for this woman is taken and married. This happens to be having a family with three children; 2 girls and 1 boy.

Ever since Naruto save a family which consists a human male and female faunus give birth of hybrids, and its considered a black sheep and/or insult of both races (no offense which they're sheep or ram), there are three of them perhaps, which they almost executed by the White Fang when the silver-eyed copy cat had suspected about this. **(1)**

Until the police arrive the scene and arrested them, the family were grateful for the young knucklehead ninja's deed, which they thought he was also a Faunus, which the polices knows Naruto is the former student of Kakashi Hatake, after all, the family is safe and sound.

Their names were Daniel and Carla; it is the first time in history about human and faunus loved each other, and give birth hybrids (not the only few people between human and Faunus love each other).

So, they had children, they're names were Emily, Jessica, and Brian, after all, they needed money to raised their children, until Naruto came in and gave him some money which he had owns for the children to provide food and medicine, and find home to live in, and then talk to the huntsman as well.

While they're finding a home to live in, so that the White Fang cannot track them, but the only place wanted to live is in Patch, it's the only place which have 28% of the most humans had welcomes and accepts them, while 22% who mistreated the faunus race, until Iruka came by and gave them a massive 'demon head' scolding, and then considered detention for a whole hours after class, or else, informed the headmaster to had any of them suspended.

And so, they will now have a job in Simple Wok which until the old man had his hands, so Carla will be the waitress and while her husband is taking his job in the Dust shop, which it's all thanks to Gaara for having more Dust Crystals, powders, and many more.

Most of the faunus race were happy for having dust and someone was grateful for having them to buy. And also begin to laughing at the CEO of the Dust mining operation, because the fact never sold them for money, and they did mocked them, minus Weiss, due of the revelation about how her family's actions, so she needed to change the legacy of the Schnee family.

In Carla's statement: "We can find Dust ourselves. 'We don't need those Dust owned by the Schnee'. We want to find more." **(2)**

So, as much as the rumors about Gaara creating Dust with his semblance, that's making the CEO of the SDC (Schnee Dust Company) a number 1 enemy, just like Naruto does.

And who as her husband Daniel agrees about her wife's statement, and sending word that those were made a good term with a Faunus kind, and since they don't needed any dust shops to purchase dust on different location and any each kingdom (considered 50% who treated them as equals), includes Vacuo had 100% treated Faunus equals, but now that the 'From Dust till Dawn' shop will became famous which all thanks to Gaara for making more dust.

And same goes with Naruto? He and the redhead brother wanted to help the faunus and stop the White Fang for continuing to harm innocents.

And until when they saw a Weiss with suspicious, which being a Schnee, as long as she is a customer. Since Carla was like most faunus had a dislike for a Schnee Family. However she didn't out right hate everyone that was a Schnee.

Which Weiss only will had to change her opinion of herself…her family was a lost cause. Any comment she made would definitely come off as racist here, especially since Naruto saved these people from the White Fang.

So anyway, back to the present, and now for this Simple Wok bar:

Kakashi glance at his former students of Team 7 and Team RWBY.

"The seven of you treating me to lunch, I wouldn't be surprised if it snow on me?"

After that moment, when Kakashi looked up, a mound of snow landed on him and his bowl of noodles.

 **(Naruto OST: Afternoon of Konoha - Stops)**

"He fell for it!"

Former Team 7 and Team RWBY cheered unison. Sasuke held up a white sign with white writing '成功' on it and translate '(Success)'. Naruto, Ruby and Yang with both peace sign above their heads, and Sakura, Weiss and Blake give a one handed as well.

 **==Redo Scene==**

"You know what I mean…" Kakashi said with his arms crossed, dumbfounded.

Apparently, the last "piece" was a fantasy.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Team RWBY caught off guard by this accusation.

 **(Naruto OST: Afternoon of Konoha - Repeat)**

"Here, thanks for waiting." The Old man said as he put a large bowl of noodles on the counter, again.

Kakashi glance at his former students of Team 7 and Team RWBY, with a different expression. "The seven of you treating me to lunch, I wouldn't be surprised if it snow on me…"

And he quickly put his hands up to block the probable snow drop.

"…Today!?"

As Kakashi looked at it which nothing happens, then he reached for the chopsticks.

"Or something…"

*BOOM!*

 **(Naruto OST: Afternoon of Konoha - Stops)**

The large bowl of wok noodles exploded beneath him all of sudden, which he looks pretty mess.

"He fell for it!"

Former Team 7 and Team RWBY cheered unison. Sasuke held up a white sign with white writing '成功' on it and translate '(Success)'. Naruto, Ruby and Yang with both peace sign above their heads, and Sakura, Weiss and Blake give a one handed as well.

 **==Redo Scene==**

"Is that the idea?" Kakashi asked with his arms crossed again, looked dumbfounded again.

Another last "piece" was another fantasy.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Team RWBY caught off guard by this accusation, again.

 **(Naruto OST: Afternoon of Konoha - Repeat)**

"Here, thanks for waiting." The Old man said as he put a large bowl of noodles on the counter and again.

Kakashi glance at his former students of Team 7 and Team RWBY, with a different expression. "The seven of you treating me to lunch, I wouldn't be surprised if it snow on me…"

And he quickly put his hands up to block the probable snow drop.

"…Are you!?"

As Kakashi looked at it which nothing happens, then he reached for the chopsticks.

"Or something like…"

He held up a hand to block the possible explosion as he reached a pair of chopsticks.

"…that!"

Seeing it wasn't happen like the last time, and Kakashi looked relief for nothing happen.

"Naw, I'm just being silly." Kakashi said about nothing has happen, and then looked up. "Huh?"

 **(Naruto OST: Afternoon of Konoha - Stops)**

"Mph!" – with a bell ring background.

Suddenly he was hit by a giant boxing glove mounted on a giant extending wood arm.

*Crash!*

That sends Kakashi outside and hits a wall, and hell on the ground flat as a pancake that causes Nora happy for seeing him turned like that.

"Hhaa~~"

As the scene pans up before the flatten state of Kakashi on the ground, seeing the former Squade 7 of Leaf, Team RWBY, Old man, and Carla.

"He fell for it!"

Everyone said unison, seeing Sakura and Yang felt up a two of the '成功' sign in each. Naruto, Ruby, Sasuke, Blake, Weiss, and Old man held up the "peace" sign and Carla holding a extended mechanism and a punching glove.

 **==Redo Scene==**

Back to the bar, then again, another fantasy which happens once more.

"Well…?" Kakashi asked, his arms crossed, looked dumbfounded again.

That causes former Team 7 of the Hidden Leaf and Team RWBY was caught off-guard by this accusation, once more, and again.

"C'mon, you guys, are you up to something right?" Kakashi stated, leaning forward.

That causes them to more nervously and panic, as Naruto spoke up, quickly. "Wha-wha-wha-what are ya crazy, ya know?"

As until Sakura stepped for made a half-excuse for Kakashi's statement, and spoke up.

"Kakashi-sensei, please, we're just, uh, made treat you some lunch for when me and my friends will had time to celebrate, so we decide to any of us to catch up after the incident on the other day." The rosette stated.

"She's right, so now, uh, please, why don't you just go on ahead and eat." Ruby concluded.

"Same here, go on ahead, and eat up, ya'know." Naruto added.

"And please eat well, we insist, without hesitation." Weiss added with a nervous laugh.

"Well, alright then, I suppose I should just, dig in." Kakashi replied before grabbing the chopsticks.

"Thanks for the waiting." Old man said as he put a large bowl of wok noodles on the counter, once again, but never happens like those three terms.

"The roasted pork is on us." Carla concluded.

 **(Cue the Music: Naruto OST:** **Survival Examination – Starts** **)**

The former team 7 of the Hidden Leaf and Team RWBY stared intently at Kakashi.

"Mmm, mmm…" Kakashi said sounded good on that bowl of noodles, and then after he grabbed a pair of chopsticks, splitting them apart.

Hearing a heartbeat effects pounding, as Sakura and Weiss with their hands bottom their chins. With Naruto, Ruby, and Yang had their eyes widen with expression, and Sasuke and Blake gazes at Kakashi.

Most of them were completely anxiously while watching him.

Almost in a slow-motion; as Kakashi reached up slowly to take off his mask. He gripped the upper-most part of his mask, slowly to pull it down.

 _'Here it comes…'_ Ruby and Naruto thought.

"Boy… This looks good." Kakashi said, stared at the noodles.

The suspense was mounting on this one moment. All eyes were on Kakashi's face, before they gulped, awaiting the moment of truth.

But then…

 **(Naruto OST:** **Survival Examination – Interrupted** **)**

"Hey, Sasuke, guys! What a coincidence!" Ino squealed as she, and rest of her former team 10 of Leaf; Shikamaru and Chouji appeared right in between the former Team 7 of Leaf and Team RWBY that blocking everyone's view of Kakashi's.

"DDDDEEEEHHHHHHH!" Naruto, Ruby, Yang, and Sakura screamed as Kakashi's soon-to-be-revealed-face left their view.

As suddenly they started to trashing around to move the view.

"Get out of the way, INO-PIG!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What did you say?!" Ino countered.

"AW MAN! I CAN'T SEE AT ALL SQUAT AND GET OUT OF HERE, YA'KNOW!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, beat it you guys! We can't see it, as well!" Ruby exclaimed.

"We demand to step aside!" Weiss yelled, added.

Kakashi's large bowl of noodles was finished with his hands clap. "Ah, all done. That was tasty."

Yang and Sasuke had Chouji in a strangle hold, and Sakura and Ino were trying to pry each other out of the way along with Weiss and Naruto, while Blake stood if he could use her shadow clone semblance to see it, along with Ruby uses her speed semblance, while being trashed in.

"So fast." Former Team 7, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss said unison for seeing Kakashi finished is bowl of noodles is eaten, which Ruby statement about seeing him eats fast like she was, making the latter along with Blake moaning for complaining.

"Hm, something is wrong?" Kakashi asked, before turning to the wrestling group of ninjas and huntsman/huntress in-training.

"Ehhehehe, no, of course not, what makes you say that?" Ruby asked sheepish.

"Same here." Sakura agreed, concluded.

As she, Ruby, Sasuke, and Naruto tried to looked as innocent as possible, along with Weiss, Ruby, and Yang, with Blake uses her semblance again back to her seat.

"What the-!" Naruto exclaimed, pointed at the two noodle shop workers, as everyone glancing at where he was pointing.

This appears to be when everyone on the stools glanced to find Old man and Carla staring at Kakashi, both blushing brightly, wildly. Carla had hearts in her eyes; it would seem the duo had seen Kakashi's real face.

"And I thought my husband 'was' handsome!" Carla said commentary.

"Huh?" Kakashi wondered as he got a weird look.

"Okay. Now I'm curious…" Former Team 7 and Team RWBY muttered in perfect sync.

 **==At the QDLC==**

The former Team 7 and Team RWBY were on the arcade, as Naruto and Sasuke were playing 'Dead Resident III: Nelo Angelo'. Which they were have been proposed the whole see-kakashi's-true-face plan.

Before with another: "Ahou~! Ahou~!" From the crow cawed, again on outside.

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed, as he aim an demon on the head with a cord connected plastic pistol. "Nothin's gonna stop me from seeing that face!"

While he and Sasuke still get the kill every last of the demons to reach the high score and defeat the boss.

"And now I'm 'really' pumped! I'm not going to allow myself to be denied this!" Yang concluded, who she was standing besides Naruto.

"Yeah, but how? You got any ideas?" Sakura asked, while watching Sasuke's play, standing beside him.

"Hey, don't you guys worried…" Ruby stepped in, and suddenly she mimic the same effects by holding a flashlight under her face again for dramatic effect.

"We'll see one way or another-"

*Wrack!*

Weiss hits her partner with a slap in the head, exclaimed. "Me and Sakura were asked 'how', you dolt! And did you have to copy Naruto's dramatic as well."

"And this is what we meant, Ruby." Sakura added, before Ruby could respond, until her blonde boyfriend of hers interjected the conversation.

"Ugh! Alright, what about you and Sakura, and how do any of you propose to do it?" Naruto asked, while fires several of rounds before move the pistol away from the screen for reloading.

"Well, we-" Sakura stammered, before Ruby gets up, rubbing her head which leaves a huge bump on her head, until Yang pushes it back in, which causes her to winched in pain about how being slapped.

"What about we just-" Weiss tried to say as well.

Until Sasuke spoke up, suggested. "We'll just have to tail him around the day in the city… He'll take off the mask eventually."

"He's right, tailing him with stealth is the only option." Blake stated.

"And we'll leave Yang for this? She wasn't good at stealth." Ruby said suggested.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" Yang exclaimed, objected and protested.

"Blake's right, 'you' just stepped in and smashing things." Weiss stated the point, that cause Yang pout about how she wasn't good at stealth.

"Alright, let's do it!" Naruto declared, and until seeing Sasuke sighed in defeat for seeing Naruto got higher score then his, as the latter and Naruto shot their name letters in 3: Naruto got NTU and Sasuke: SKU.

 **==Meanwhile==**

 **(Naruto OST: Kakashi's Theme – Started)**

It was later in the day, and Kakashi was walking down the streets of Vale carrying a bag of bread, soda, and medical supplies, he was humming for enjoy the scenery.

"Hm?" Kakashi turned his head to the right. He was mid-stride, and he was standing in front of a bood store that sold perverted novels such as Ninjas of Love and also notice a Make-Out series if been published.

That made Naruto and Sakura twitching their eyes for seeing their sensei up with M and/or R-rated novels, while Blake was staring at the display window that had newest novels coming up with her eyes.

He dropped his bag and on the ground and started scuttling across the window like a demented incest as the fawned the perverted books with a giggled.

"Um, what's wrong with him, and what is Kakashi-sensei doing?" Ruby asked, whispered.

"You don't want to know, Ruby." Weiss answered.

The former Team 7 and Team RWBY were on the top of the building hiding behind a billboard, minus Yang was staying at the QDLC, which because of her long hair will noticeable for Kakashi had suspicious that caught onto his eye, to unable to followed him, which she will get bored when she was staying there for too long for waiting.

"It's so disappointed." Sakura said comment.

 **(Naruto OST: Kakashi's Theme – Paused)**

"!" Kakashi turned around suddenly, hearing an alert noise (from MGS) in his head.

That causes them ducked down for their covered almost blown.

"He's on to us!" Sasuke exclaimed, whispered.

"Ruby, you dolt, you blew our cover!" Weiss scold.

"Hey! Why the heck is it my fault?!" Ruby asked whispers at her partner, protested.

"Don't blame Ruby about this; I believe sensei saw something on the billboard." Naruto said argued.

"Wait a minute, you're sure?" Weiss asked was ensuring about what's Naruto said is true.

Blake interjected and spoke up. "I'm positive, and I would guess that would mean…"

With Kakashi was looked at the billboard, before the scene turns at the billboard that Team RWBY and former squad 7 was hiding.

"Wait-I…I don't believe it!" Kakashi said disbelief at the sight of the board. "…My favorite book is going to be a movie? …That means Kurosaki must've got the film for this!"

 **(Naruto OST: Kakashi's Theme – Resumed)**

Blake could not believe what she just heard, about what Kakashi said about the Make-Out series is going to be a movie this month, which means that she wanted to watch there as well. That would mean everyone on Vale wanted to watch that as well.

"I'd better order tickets in advance!" Kakashi exclaimed and ran off, before had his hand on his pocket for took out his wallet, like an excited school girl.

Sakura poked her head up from behind the billboard, and called out. "Hey, he's on the move."

"Come on; let's move before we lose him." Blake stated.

"Right, let's go." Sasuke begins.

"And fast!" Weiss finished.

"Yeah, right/You'll bet!" Naruto and Ruby agreed.

All of them jumped off the building, which before Weiss uses her semblance safely landed while Blake uses her absolute silence to jump down and also without making a sound, and Ruby cannot uses their weapons while Naruto helps them down.

Seeing Kakashi was took a right corner down the alleyway of the city.

As former squad 7 skid the sides of the corner, along with Team RWB were followed that causes them tensed for seeing Kakashi wasn't in sight.

"Huh? He's not here." Weiss said, after they all rounded the corner.

"Ah great, he got away." Sasuke said.

"Same here, and where did he have gone to?" Sakura wondered.

"Are you kidding?" Ruby exclaimed, without making her voice loud without Kakashi hear it.

"Yeah, that was impressed." Blake said compliment for Kakashi's skills.

"And where did he vanish off to? Ya'know!" Naruto asked.

"Hey, you guys." Kakashi said from right behind them.

That causes everyone was caught vastly off-guard nervously shaking, while Blake's cat instincts kicks in then her eyes slits shrinks and her body is shaking as well.

"What are you guys doing?" The masked jonin police Lt. asking, as he leaned forward, the groceries before are all back in the bag. "Do you guys need me for something?"

Everyone shook their heads wildly, replied unison. "Uh. No! Not really!"

"Hmm…?" Kakashi wondered, looked suspicious.

Team RWB minus Y and former squad 7 members all turned their heads to face Kakashi, Ruby and Naruto has their jaws slacked; Blake (due being a cat) and Sakura with an innocent smile trying to looked as inconspicuous as possible, and along with Sasuke and Weiss had their mouths crossed (OxO).

Unknown to the group, seeing Jing was observed the whole thing, as he shook his hand and took out his scroll, then contacted C. Naruto.

"Hey, Arashi… Listen…did you remember about Kakashi's face? …Oh, you didn't? I see…well, your counterpart and his friends wanted to know about it. So they wanted to know what his face looked like…"

 **(Naruto OST: Kakashi's Theme – Ended)**

 **==With Ozpin==**

 **(AN: Before Vytal Festival, before Attack on Beacon, so Ozpin is still alive, so he was completely curious about the students were following Kakashi.)**

"Hmm…" Ozpin humming looked curious, he was sitting on the desk, observing the footage of Team RWBY along with Naruto, Sasuke, and their female team member of Squad 7, Sakura Haruno were following Kakashi of what their reason.

As Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, while staring at the footage, and then nod to himself, and stood up, after drink the last drop.

"I'm going to see if this new movie what Mr. Kakashi was spoken." He said, as he grab his cane and walk towards the elevator for taking a break for today, after all, it's still under break until Vytal Festival coming up…

 **==Back to QDLC==**

Back at the usual place, as they told Yang about tailing Kakashi was compromised, with Naruto appeared, and spoke up.

"Hey, how'd he figure out we were tailing him, huh?" Naruto asked, looked annoyance and sulking about Kakashi had noticed that he was being followed.

"We have forgotten about Kakashi is 'really' good at knowing about he was been followed. And I don't think that would work after all." Blake said.

"Well, maybe there were just too many of us." Weiss stated.

"Weiss and Blake were right; after all, a group tailing sensei was Sasuke's bad idea." Sakura confirmed the white-haired girl's point, making Sasuke nod for agreed about it was a bad idea for a group tailing Kakashi.

"Oh please, if you know how to hide it, it doesn't matter how many people there are." Naruto stated.

"Same here, after all…" Ruby said agreement.

Suddenly Naruto put a flashlight under his face for effect.

"Don't tell me you'll-"

*Wrack!* *Dong!*

"Will you quit it, you idiot!" Weiss scold, which she quickly slaps Naruto in the head and followed by Sakura's punched.

"And don't even think about it, Ruby!" Sakura added, scold at Ruby for doing the same as Naruto does, making the latter sheepish for cannot do like that.

"We should shadow him." Sasuke suggested.

"He's right; it'll be good practice for me and any of us. But, we should do it solo this time." Blake replied.

"I agreed. I for one voted Naruto and Ruby for going first." Weiss declared.

"You got that right, and same here. We should totally ditch Naruto and Ruby." Sakura agreed.

"SAY WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed, after he got up.

"Hey, why me?!" Ruby concluded.

 **==With Kakashi, in Theater==**

 **(AN: I look over the episode, turns out, that the canon itself if had a theater to begin with.)**

Kakashi got out in the theater, after he finally watch his favorite movie, better thanks to his counterpart version of his student for gotten that movie he had.

"Hmm, forlorn, Junco befell on me, 'I'm losing you, and in doing so I am lost'." Kakashi read from his red book, Make-Out: Violence.

 **(Naruto OST: Fooling Mode – Starts)**

Naruto was behind him, hanging on the underside of an awning, and Ruby was on the corner, as they looked each other with a nod. As Naruto dropped down and ran to a corner with Ruby behinds him, then across the streets and hid behind another wall.

And with Ruby uses her semblance to swiftly go on the other side on the wall.

With the dubbed Petalstorm due looked around the wall, just in time to see Kakashi disappeared with a swirl of wind.

"What?!" Ruby and Naruto exclaimed, as they went the spot where Kakashi gone, as they looked around desperately for the masked jonin. "What the-he-ah-uh-where'd he go?"

"Ah man!" Ruby exclaimed, whining.

 **==At the Café==**

Team WBY minus R and former Leaf's Squad 7 such as Sakura and Sasuke was sitting in the table drinking some tea and snacks, and then turns to see Naruto and Ruby.

Naruto and Ruby had rubbing the back of their head, looked sheepish for wanted to inform them about this.

"Hehehehe, he…he got away." Naruto informed.

"He disappeared by using his body-flicker." Ruby explained, which she learns about any kind of E or D rank jutsu that Naruto and the others use any kinds of techniques.

"Just as clumsy as always, weren't you." Sakura said.

"You two are such a dunce." Weiss said sternly.

"And the two of you such idiots?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"You should have to keep quiet if the enemy hears you two on its presence." Blake advised, while reading her book after took a sip of her tea.

"Great! I forgot!" Naruto said hung his head in shame along with Ruby.

Naruto had completely forgotten C. Naruto's lessons being a ninja that provide stealth, not going out in broad daylight like when he had 'kill-me' orange jumpsuit.

 **==At the Outskirts of Vale==**

Kakashi was on the patrol in the outpost, resting with his book covered on his face, he was cautious while resting, it was raining today, with Sakura and Blake was hiding on the alleyway right besides the dumpster ground area of the streets.

Blake was looked annoyance for hating the rain, being a cat Faunus dislike water for getting herself wet. Of course, never fond with cold area, which she needed heat.

"Oh, what is Kakashi-sensei doing?" Sakura asked, wondering how long the silver-haired jonin keep resting on the outpost.

"I agreed, he hasn't even moved for hours." Blake replied.

"I know, not a single movement in ages." Sakura replied.

Blake looked annoyed, and then notice suspicious about Kakashi, which it's true that he had been sleeping at the outpost building for several of hours now, and suddenly it move.

Making Blake's eyes widen for realization, and exclaimed. "Sakura, did you notice it by now?"

"What?" Sakura confused looked tensed. "What did you…?"

Before turns at the spot where Kakashi was, and notice something is not right as well.

"You're right! But, don't tell me…?" Sakura confirmed it with the realization.

"Yeah, come on!" Blake called out, as she and Sakura went to the outpost, and went ran into the sleeping form of Kakashi, as she grabbed the book on his face making her eyes widen.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed with her hand on the inch of her mouth, and Blake face-palm for she also had forgotten her abilities as a cat can smell and hear.

Only to find that, it had been faced a scarecrow that was dressed like Kakashi, but turns out, that scarecrow of his had his scent, which that he was had been watching all the time.

"He knows we were shadowing him." Blake stated, and then thinks about Kakashi's skill.

 _'That was cleaver trick…you know, that was good idea for leaving a dummy to lure your opponents to fall into a trap.'_ She thought, and then looked at the orange book she was holding, making her sighed, and then remove the cover that happens to be a layer, and the book's cover was actually a Ninjas of Love Novel.

 _'Knew it, he had covered the front and back of this book. But this is previous novel I read.'_

Within Blake's thought with both annoyance and impressed Kakashi's skills, which she will use her shadow semblance that leaves a clone to lure her opponents until the right time to ambush, which she had a better idea for the Vytal Festival.

"Come on…let's return the others." The cat-faunus said sighing, making Sakura nod for agreed for going the point where taking a break. Knowing that they would tell the others about they've lost to trail Kakashi.

It was completely embarrassed and awkward for lost Kakashi this time.

 **==At the Café==**

The same spot as usual, Ruby and Naruto along with Sasuke and Freezer Burn duo were taking their tea and took a small bite of a cookie for the red-hooded girl, and then turns to see Sakura and Blake.

"Eh, hehe…" Sakura chuckled embarrassed as she scratched the right side of her cheek and hand on her back of the waist, and Blake was behind her with her eyes rolled away.

Making the Petalstorm duo and Freezer Burn duo hung their heads in shame.

"Wonderful…" Weiss muttered looked disappointed.

 **==With Yang==**

Now it is Yang's turn, when the rain had stops, as she is taking her Bumblebee to tailing Kakashi in the police car with the other officer was driving. Since then when she sure did taking a time for able to catch up with Kakashi in no time.

To tell you the truth; Kakashi still under learning about how to drive a car, before coming in the World of Remnant. After all, which had brought a recreation of his father's White Light Chakra Sabre into High-frequency technology based on Sasuke's Chidori Cutter and also the metal of Bee's Super Vibrato Lightning Blades.

But, before that, when Gyuki, Bee's tailed beast had give him able to reproduced the same swords that just like Naruto's Kitsune that able to created the Raijin Kunais.

Seeing that Kakashi had his own sword that strapped on his back just like when he was a kid, and mimic his father does.

So, he called it White Light Sabre? Well, remove the word 'Chakra' that it was powered by chakra, only. And so insert a Lightning Rune on the hilt. He had named it after his father's treasured tanto.

Runes were byproduct that had Dust Crystals insert on weapons, which it will be sure that the whole world will be interesting on how it was useful.

 **(AN: Runes were better than Tobi-Yaza's so-called 'Glyphs', he should had thought about Runes were the only terms NOT Weiss' Semblance.)**

For now, he is still under driving lessons, so that he can earned the driver's license, which of course that he will be ready to public for new driver is coming to town.

With Yang rides out towards to the car, and suddenly sirens blars out, causes the car to speed up, making the latter speed up as well to catch up the car.

Once they're pursuit a car chase, which turns out Yang had shocked for seeing the target she was tailing was surrounded by more cars coming to the pursuit.

Turns out, Yang cannot join in because she is still a huntress-in-training that would mean that its police work. Causes Yang sighed and give up, and then turns around and return to the café.

 **==At the Café==**

Back to the usual café, now Naruto, Ruby, along with Sasuke, Sakura, and Checkmate duo drinking a sip of their tea, or coffee, and taking a small bite of a cookie for the red-hhooded girl, and then turns to see Yang had arrived back with her bumblebee motorcycle had parked it.

As Yang disembarked, than approaching the group, and then informed.

"Well…hehe…you see…you know what I mean, right?"

Making once again, Petalstorm duo and Checkmate duo hung their heads in shame for Yang had failed to pursuer Kakashi.

"Still wonderful…" Weiss muttered looked disappointed.

"Aho~!" A crow flew passed them, lets out a loud cawed.

 **==Later, at Café, as usual==**

"Ahahahou~! Aho~!" The crow cawed.

Then again, back to the usual café, Naruto and Ruby, along with Sakura, and Bumblebee duo were drinking their tea or coffee, and took a small bite of a cookie for the red-hooded girl, and then turns to see Sasuke and Weiss; Sasuke had his hands on his pockets, while Weiss had her arms crossed.

"Sasuke, how'd it go?" Sakura asked excited.

"What about you, Weiss?" Ruby added.

Sasuke turned his head to the left, while Weiss followed turn hers into the right.

"I'm got tired of shadowing him." Sasuke replied.

"Me too, and I quit. No more trailing him." Weiss added.

Within seconds later, everyone hung their heads in shame.

 **(Naruto OST: Fooling Mode – Ended)**

 **==Next Day==**

 **(Naruto OST: Sasuke's Theme – Starts)**

At the docks, which the group consists of two members of Team SSGN, was Naruto and Sasuke, while Sakura was volunteer, since Ozpin had made announcements for bringing a student from combat school to teach how to be a huntsman/huntress.

Also, the Police Commissioner was sending their high-ranked law-enforcements for being shadowed by the in-training students to filter some missions for some low-ranks, which it wasn't that dangerous like what happen on Vale.

And along with Team RWBY and Kakashi were on the bullhead, and prepared to departs to their destination. Which the group brought bags on their back for carried some items.

"Hehehehe. Off we go!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Since Professor Ozpin gives us a simple mission, it's no problem!" Ruby added, admitted about her boyfriend is being energetic, and same goes with herself being some low-rank mission wasn't that hard to shadowed Kakashi, during the last time shadowing him in a single day.

"So am I, and let's do it with a 'Yang'!" Yang punned, causes Sasuke and Naruto, along with RWB groans for her terrible puns. With Naruto places his hand on the side, and whispered at them.

"Yang is 'terrible' with puns. I maybe as annoy as Yang does, instead of puns, just like her old man when comes with 'dad jokes', rather than puns." Naruto whispers at Sakura and Kakashi, explanation.

Receiving a nod understanding from Sakura and Kakashi about Yang's puns, which it was horrible; Sakura knew Taiyang had puns when comes with dad jokes, she knew the father of Yang and Ruby was also terrible with puns, and Kakashi knowing Taiyang as well.

Now, back to focus on their owned task…

 _'The mission is helping out at the farm to wipe out the Grimm…'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

 _'According to the details, it's nothing but minor Beowolves and Creeps, but no Death Stalker or King Taijitsu around, and that would mean that it will be a problem…'_ Weiss concluded.

 _'The mission itself is not a big deal…'_ Yang thought to herself.

 _'Seems that that's my first time on a mission with my team and the girls…and also this mission wasn't that hard as D-ranks…'_ Sakura thought.

 _'And I guess this will be interesting…'_ Blake concluded.

 _'No matter what happens, we're gonna see it…'_ Naruto and Ruby thought unison.

 _'…Kakashi-sensei's real face!'_ The group mentally declares unison all together, gazed at Kakashi with his hand covered from the sun.

Until Kakashi noticed the group staring at them, then spokes up. "What's with you guys, today? You all seemed eager today."

"Oh, we're ready, all right! And we are eager!" Ruby, Naruto, Yang, and Sakura respond, while Weiss, Sasuke, and Blake nodded their heads.

"Alright then, good to hear, so let's get in board on the double." Kakashi said with a happy look on his face, as he embarked the bullhead, along with former team 7 and team RWBY.

With Naruto is the last, and suddenly felt a small spike of negative emotion, as he looked on the side, turns out, it was weak, but he is looked suspicious.

"Naruto, aren't going to standing here all day, get on board!" Yang called out.

Naruto had shrugged it was nothing, and went in on the bullhead, as he turns around and closed the hatch.

As the bullhead is departs, and unknown to the group, someone was watching at the distance, before Naruto sense small negative emotion.

"I've finally found you…" A voice came in.

With a few distance, someone had a pair of binoculars zoom at the sight of the bullhead where carries Kakashi, former Team 7 along with Team RWBY. There are three figures; one is on the middle holding binoculars, stand on the pier, and the other two is besides the center, then the man with hatred eyes.

"…Kakashi Hatake." He finished, before quickly lowers his binoculars.

 **(Naruto OST: Sasuke's Theme – Ended)**

The man stared at the departed Bullhead where Kakashi was on board, zoomed in, and said.

 **(Naruto OST: Evil – Shift/Starts)**

"Kakashi…it has been a long time, but I will settle my long standing grudge!"

The three appears to be wearing gray suits with matching black shoes and hat, and white tie, which while two wearing black shapes, which those three were unlike to Junior's henchmen.

"Boss Gooche, what's this 'grudge' you're talking about?" One is on the right asked, causes the perso named 'Gooche' punches into the head.

"Berg, you fool! Have you forgotten?!" He yells scolds, angrily before continued. "I cannot forget that time…been months ago when 'he' made his appearance…"

 **==3 months ago==**

At night on the city of Vale; on the streets of the city, which of course hearing the sounds of cars passing by and motorcycle's engine roaring.

"No!" A girl screams, running away. The girl's appearance about she looks about teens, wearing a casual dress and purse.

"There is no need to be frightened!" One of her pursers exclaims, it was peaceful night with beautiful scattered moon that night, the night sky a perfect blend of blue and black.

The woman screamed again, running out of the forest and she made a turn, which appears to be a dead-end.

"No!"

"Our boss says he has something to talk you about." The other pursuer said concluded.

The young woman stopped, then her face pale as she turned around—as she was at a dead end now.

"Your boss?"

There was the sound of ropes being elevates down, as boss of the two of her pursuers, Gooche, appeared from the dead end. He stood on a makeshift swing, a rose in his mouth, his eyes closed.

 **(Naruto OST: Evil – Ended)**

 **(Naruto OST: Sexiness – Shift/Starts)**

With those two pursuers with hearts on their eyes of his making his appearance, making the woman collapse on the ground looked disturbed.

When Gooche was done being pulled up, he opened his eyes, taking out the rose and holding it out to the woman.

"I love you…please marry me!"

"Wow, boss! You're the man!" The two men exclaimed.

"No…" The woman said flatly, looking disgusted.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, and don't be shy through. You can be honest and fly into my arms." The man leaned forward, opening his arms, but in the process, he fell off the swing, landing on his face.

 **(AN: What a stupid fool? Heh, since it is funny though.)**

"No thanks…" The woman said again, more firmly this time.

"Don't worry, darling; even though I look like this, I have quite the sum of money!"

Before swing the rose and pop into a pair of two white lien cards fell in both sides, instead landed on his hand.

"I'm telling you, NO, okay!"

"What?" Boss exclaims in shocked as he stood up, then demand. "You're turning me down in these surroundings that you were refused?"

*Thack!*

 **(Naruto OST - Sexiness - Ended)**

Then a swing hits in the back of his head and sends him into the women's legs.

"What I say no, I mean NO!" The woman exclaims denied, then kick him in the face.

Boss sat up, and rubbing his nose where she kick him, and said. "I made it such a romantic setting on the streets, though…how come?!"

"I don't like what I don't like, NO! And what part 'no' you don't understand!" The woman shrieked.

"Why don't you stop it around there? And I think this is gone on long enough." Kakashi's voice came from the behind, that sounds suggested.

"Huh?" The woman and three men startled, and then turn their attention at the source.

"Howdy-do." Kakashi greeted appears and look over at the others with a mildly annoying expression. He was reading his favorite red book. "Look, the girl doesn't like it, if she want to, and no matter how I look at the situation, by look at it, you're being dumped, and rejected, buddy."

The woman smiled, nodding her head in agreement, which causes her eyes widen for she had recognized him when she was passing by, he was happen to be the police officer on the news, during the siege of Vale.

Boss Gocche glares at Kakashi, and exclaims. "You sure have guts there!"

 **(Naruto OST 1 - It's the training! - Starts)**

*Stomp!*

The boss of the three group stomps his foot on the ground and make a pose with a red light flashes on his finger.

"Who do you think I am? And do you understand who we are?!" He demanded. "Are you challenging us, and are you picking a fight against me and my gang, knowing that we're the Black Hand gang! I'm Gocche!" **(3)**

Before one of the man rolled in the air, and lands behind and took out his hand which it is covered in black leather glove which considered being a member of Black Hand.

"Then I'm Berg!" Kalen concluded introduced who been next to his boss on the right.

And the other next to him with also had Black Hand as well.

"And I'm Belunjay!" Belunjay finished standing on the left.

"Black Hand gang? Never heard 'em." Kakashi confused, which it wasn't similar to White Fang, being faunus extremist, but also that name of the gang is looked common.

"You don't know Black Hand?! How dare you to make fool of us!" Gocche exclaims.

"How dare you to make fool of us!" Berg concluded.

"Bastard, who the hell are you?!" Belunjay demanded.

Kakashi shrugged, still trying to read his favorite novel.

"Heh, it's not worthy enough to introduce, but…well, my name is Kakashi Hatake."

"You ARE telling us your name!" The Black Hand gang yelled in unison angrily, pointing their fingers at the masked jonin, which they weren't aware about he is a police officer.

"Hey, are you going to get it!" Berg exclaims.

"You're going to regret it, big time!" Belunjay added.

"For getting in the way of someone's romance, how dare you…!" Gocche finished.

"Romance?" Kakashi asked, giving the men an eye-smile. "Isn't it just an annoying one-sided love? And also, stalking."

*Stomp!*

"How dare you, you bastard!" 'Boss' shrieked before stomping the ground again, making the same pose before. "Men! We're going to attack."

"Yes, sir!" The both responded.

"4, 3, 2, 1…!" Aniki/Boss counted down on his fingers with an audience effects.

"Hustle! Hustle!" The trio hustled.

The trio charged at Kakashi.

*Something dropping effects or punching effects*

*Horse whiny* - A the horse's head turn behind at the scene with a snickered.

"Hehehehehe…" The horse snickered.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - It's the training! - Ended)**

Kakashi didn't even blink, effectively beating the snot out of all of them and tying them up with the swing.

"Please! Somebody help me!"

"Hey! I can't stand the heights!"

"Stop talking! Hey!"

The woman looked at masked jonin with hearts in her eyes, Kakashi spared her a glance. "...I guess I'll take you back home, then."

The woman looked absolutely thrilled at this and grabbed on to Kakashi right arm before they ignored them. As the woman give him her address where she lives.

"Hey, quit sighing! What, are you just leaving us here?!"

 **==Flashback Ended==**

"Well, that's how it well…" Boss Gocche finished with proudly expression.

"Don't be so proud!" His two henchmen yelled unison. "Don't brag when You lose!"

As they turn their heads at the sight to see the bullhead is now far distance away from them, as they turns around and heading to their car to prepare to followed them.

 **(Naruto OST: Evil – Restarts)**

"…So, it means revenge from three months ago." Belunjay stated understandable.

"Boss has become stronger in the last three months. So, he's going to beat him head on in a face-to-face match." Berg concluded. "…How dramatic."

*Whack!*

"Ow!"

"Asshole!" Boss Gocche yells, hits him in the head. "Who'd do something would take such dangerous risk?!"

"What?" Berg confused.

As Gocche gets in the driver's seat, and start the car, then turns to his henchmen.

"If we're going to do this, let's do it secretly from the shadows. Secretly, that is…"

As he chuckles with a smug smile, eyes gaze at the direction where the bullhead was departs.

Two of his henchmen move in front of his boss.

"T-that's…so cheap."

 **(Naruto OST: Evil – Ended)**

 **==Later==**

"Ahou~! Ahou~!" Crow yelled flew in the sky.

"I don't know how that crow keeps cawing?" Ruby wondered about that crow still cawing 'aho, aho'.

The group arrived the area, which the pilot of the bullhead were heading back for refueling, until they will calling back, which they decide to walk on their way to their destination.

"Deal it with it, Ruby. Most people back on our world had heard that crow's cawing for calling us stupid, or fool." Naruto said obviously ignored the annoying bird's cawing.

"I guess that you got a good point." Ruby said understand, while Yang was staring at the crow which that looks dumb.

"The client's place will be arrived tomorrow, we should stop for tonight. I'd heard there is a foreign inn, so travelers would spend a night in day or two, while having most experience huntsman or mercenary to protect it." Kakashi informed.

Former Hidden Leaf Team 7 and Team RWBY had reached the first stopping point, after landing on the clearing—a small inn at the side of the road—for a break for lunch.

"Oh, welcome!" The inn owner said in an overly enthusiastic voice, greeting at the customers.

"My, my, my, welcome! Welcome! Welcome!"

Team RWBY, along with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were a little creep out by the lady's display of enthusiasm. On former Team 7's case, they're surprised that inn looks similar that back home, which it was different, if this woman had a sister or something?

"She's crazy." Ruby said looked creep out.

"You know it." Weiss agreed with her redhead partner.

"Creepy." Yang concluded, stated.

But, unknown to the group, a three cardboard boxes approached in, and each of the Black Hand Gang had see through the holes, and they were chuckled.

Until Naruto felt a small spike of negative emotion that he had sense the same signature before departs to the client's location, once again he shrugged it off.

 **==Later, at the Inn==**

Team RWBY and Former Leaf Team 7 were rented a room, they had gotten a sight on front of the table with a lavish foreign dinner of crab, fish, shrimp, and dumplings, tea, and other traditional foods.

That causes Naruto, Sakura, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss awestruck at the sight of the fancy food, and also Blake had her eyes sparkled with a drool as well for the sight for having fish.

"Oh wow! I didn't know this world had our style." Sakura said polite.

"Amazing!" Weiss looked fascinated at the fancy food, which it was foreign to her and the outside world.

"Hehe, yeah!" Yang concluded.

Sasuke just huffed, and until notice about that food and style itself was looked like they're from their world.

"That looks good." Naruto and Ruby said unison as they looking at the food.

"How lavish." Kakashi noted.

Everyone quickly sat their table to eat: with Naruto was sit next to Naruto, on the blonde side of the table consists of rectangular-shape, while Blake and Weiss sit next besides to Kakashi, lastly Sasuke and Sakura was sat on the other side of the table.

"Take your time." The inn owner said less advised, as she closed the door.

What didn't know (well, okay, what huntsman-in-training and/or genin didn't know minus Naruto), was that the three vengeful gang following them had rendered the inn-keeper unconscious and taken over, snickering quietly, causes Naruto and Blake heard their snickered laugh, which gotten a suspicious about that inn-keeper.

As the owner remove the mask it reveal to the boss of the Band Hand gang trio in disguised.

 **(Naruto OST: Evil – Starts)**

 _'Kakashi…Now eat, and enjoy, this will be your last dinner's party.'_

 **==Imagined of Boss Gocchu's Plot==**

Kakashi eat their food quickly. Boss Gocchu's explained.

 _'The meal contains a tasteless and odorless drug I had made, that causes the uncontrollable hiccups…'_

Before Kakashi started to hiccups, as he continue, while the hiccups continuously with ever ending ceased.

 _'Just keep on having the ceaseless hiccups and die suffering.'_

As the hiccups won't last and then he collapse and die _…_

 **==Ended==**

Gocchu grinned for his revenge is complete.

 _'It's a fitting end for you!'_ He finished.

 **(Naruto OST: Evil – Ended)**

 **==With the group==**

Everyone sat quietly on their mats in front of the table waiting anxiously, until Kakashi broke the silence by notice his former students and Team RWBY weren't ate yet, while Blake was also cannot hold herself while Yang keeps her from her glutton desire for fish.

"Hm, what's the matter you guys? You're all not eating." Kakashi wondered why the girls of Team RWBY and former students of his.

"Oh, it's nothing, sensei." Sakura replied.

"Sakura is right, Kakashi-sensei. Why don't you eat, so don't wait on us, okay, you go ahead and eat." Weiss concluded, insisting.

"Actually, I'm-kinda on a diet, right now, so…" Kakashi replied.

 _'So that's how he wants to play, huh…'_ Naruto thought glanced over at Kakashi, he somehow being pretend, about his former teacher didn't take off his mask which he was refused to do so, a determined glint in his eyes.

 _'Well, I don't care what it takes, but that mask is coming off!'_ He exclaims, mentally.

With Naruto need to act, as he grab grabbed a kettle next to him.

"Oh no, my hand slipped!" Naruto said openly, as he flung a steaming hot kettle of tea in Kakashi's general direction, when the scene is in slow-mod. _"Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

Right before the tea kettle reached Kakashi, suddenly he quicly lift the table straight up blocking the tea kettle, knocking off all food, except for a red octopus that was a bit slow to join the other food…

Blake's eyes widen in both shocked, thinks.

 _'That was fast…'_ Blake thought with her eyes widen about how Kakashi is fast to reacted, and then noticed causes her expression turns into horror at the sight of the ruin fish. _'No…no!'_

 **(Cue the music: Naruto OST: Hitori (Alone) – Starts)**

"GAHHHH!" Naruto and Yang freaked out.

"What have you done?!" Blake exclaims, horror at the sight of the poor fish, she ever wanted to eat.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Sakura exclaims angrily.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Weiss concluded.

"Oh. Sorry, sorry about that, my hand just slipped unintentionally." Kakashi apologized rubbing the back of his head, innocently.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN YOUR HAND SLIPPED UNINTENTIONALLY?!" Team 7 and RWBY angrily yells at Kakashi at once.

The trio of gangsters, who had been watching though the peep holes, gives a pitiful moans.

"Ah… What a pity! We worked so hard on that meal…"

"How could he do such a thing being cruel…" They finished depressed all at once.

As they hung their head in shame with both failed and miserable.

 **(Naruto OST: Hitori (Alone) – Ended)**

 **==Later==**

The group gathers around for some urgent discussion.

"Okay, what's our next move, guys?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Sakura, along with Team RWBY.

"Don't worry about it. I think I have a plan." Sasuke said declared.

"What kind of plan?" Sakura and Naruto, along with Ruby and Yang had asked Sasuke, while Weiss and Blake were glances at the Uchiha, waiting for his answer.

Sasuke grinned at his own apparent genius.

 **==Later, at the hotsprings==**

The grandparents of the owner of this inn had discovered the hot springs that somehow when it was meant for bathing, which they build a inn for travelers.

Until Naruto and Sasuke poked their heads above the water, which they were on the boy-side, waiting for Kakashi to arrived, while Sakura and Team RWBY was on the other side of the spring.

"Not too shabby. Way to come through, huh, Sasuke; who wouldn't take their mask off in the hot springs?" Naruto stated, glancing at Sasuke.

"Never mind that, dope. Just zip your lip alright." Sasuke replied scolded.

At the distance, while Naruto and Sasuke were waiting, the trio of gangsters hid behind the boulders, with…a little awkward about those three.

 **(Naruto OST: Gaara's Theme – Starts)**

Gocchu chuckles at the perfect sight which uses the steam of the hot springs as a cover up.

"Kakashi, you will die here!"

As he took out an blowpipe and glance at it, then explained.

"From this dart on the blowpipe, coated with poison I'd made prepared will make you laugh, uncontrollably…"

 **Gocchu's Plot==**

As needle hit Kakashi's head, that made him flinch and started to laughed. As he keep laughing and laughing and in few seconds and then…collapse and dead.

"You'll die laughing…" He finished.

 **==Ended==**

"This is the fitting way for you…" He added, grinning victorious.

 **(Naruto OST: Gaara's Theme – Ended)**

 **==In the other hot spring - Female Section==**

Team RWBY and Sakura was on the woman side, which turns out they do taken, until then it is unfair for wanted to see Kakashi's face.

"Oh man, it's not fair, Naruto and Sasuke was on the side for seeing Kakashi-sensei's face." Ruby complained.

"I know, I wanted to get a look too. But with these hot springs, we were out of the loop." Sakura agreed; receiving a nod from Ruby agreed.

"I wanna see!" Sakura and Ruby said unison.

"Oh…" Ruby and Sakura dipped their mouth under the water, and blew bubbles.

"Don't be such a dunce, you two. And besides, Ruby, you don't want to expose yourself to Naruto, don't you." Weiss said to Ruby and Sakura, reminded about the last time.

"Oh yeah!" Yang claimed recalled that event. "Sis, remember the last time when Naruto 'shown' himself in front of us."

Making Ruby shots out into the water, then blushed recalled that event, while Yang pout about before when her little half-sister got lucky.

"Wait, last time?" Sakura confused, before shots out heard that statement.

"Long story short: Sasuke found a hot springs, and then during Yang glomps Hinata, when Naruto heard the commotion." Blake explained.

"Oh…really?" Sakura said understandable about how heard from her boyfriend had discovered a hot springs.

"Yeah, well, you see…" Blake stated, little hesitated about Naruto's size of 'katana'. "You could say…"

"What's the hold up, Kakashi-sensei!"

Hearing the voice of Naruto had shouted from the male side of the hot spring, that cuts off Blake's sentenced for answered to Sakura's question.

"One sec, I'm coming!" Kakashi's voice responds.

That causes the girls heard it, getting them attention.

"Come on, girls, let's check out!" Yang called out, meaning gotten their opportunity, causes Sakura nod along with Ruby, while Weiss and Blake remain in the bath.

As Yang, Sakura, and Ruby went towards to the dividing wall that separate the man's side from the woman's side.

 **==At the Male's side==**

The door opens, as hearing Kakashi enters and walked out, the steam still hiding his face.

"This is it!" Naruto said, excited, able to get to see Kakashi's face.

"Great! This is it!" Gocchu said got his opportunity, as he place the pipe on his mouth, and prepared to shot the dart.

 **==At the female's side==**

"Oh, I can't see a thing." Sakura said trying to peek through a hole in the fence.

"So am i." Ruby agreed.

Since Yang, Sakura, and Ruby wearing towels were wrapped tightly around their bodies.

"Come on, I cannot see it because of this damn fog." Yang muttered annoyance, then mentally added. _'Although, I wanted to see Naruto again.'_

With Weiss and Blake shook their heads of what they are doing, even though that they cannot joined them because they decide to tell the boys the details about Kakashi's face is revealed, so the best is to wait.

 **==Back to the Male's side==**

Kakashi stepped into the water, Naruto and Sasuke rose out of the water.

As Kakashi slowly came into view.

"Phew, thanks for waiting…" Kakashi informed, which reveals to be he had towel on his head and around his mask. "I'll just soak a little while."

*BLAM!*

Naruto and Sasuke looked despairingly fell backwards in the water for the sight Kakashi had covered his face.

"You've gotta be kidding! Why did it turn out like this?" They said unison in underwater.

 _'Now!'_ Boss mentally yells, blew out of the pipe, shooting the dart out just at Kakashi bent over.

"Hm, what's up with you two?" Kakashi asked, confusingly why two of his former students collapse in the hot springs, then he shrugged. "Well, I'm slowly getting in."

Unknown to Kakashi, about seeing a dart is heading straight on the side of his head, and bent in to sat down.

As he bent over, as the dart flies passed him, suddenly a green frog hop towards the spring.

And then a frog jump in, and the dart hits in the no nose, as the frog flinch and jerked back and starting to laugh.

"GAAH!" The Black Hand boss gasped in shocked for he had missed, along with his underlings, as Kakashi turn his attention glance at the boulder; as the trio taking cover if they were spotted.

"What the hell!"

 **==At the woman's side==**

"What's going on, this is killing me." Sakura said, still trying to peek through a hole in the fence.

"What's happening over there? I want to know!" Ruby demanded, needed to hold herself without looking at Naruto.

"Hehehehe…" Yang giggles, perverted, wanted to see Naruto, which she cannot resists, instead of seeing Kakashi's face.

"Blake, did you hear it?" Weiss asked the B of RWBY, about her enhance hearing.

"Yeah, turns out, by judging Naruto and Sasuke fell, when seeing his face, and the yelling, meaning that they haven't. And Kakashi must've have covered his face, when he didn't want his mask to be soaked." Blake replied.

"Let's met up with the boys for details of what they discovered." Weiss suggested.

"True…" The black-cat faunus replied. "…And I heard a frog laughing."

Causes Weiss give a blank look, stared at Blake, think of it, she is crazy.

"I'm not crazy, my ears never lies, if you hear a faint laugh on the distance." She added.

Turns out, it's true, Weiss did learned a faint laugh that wasn't Naruto, nor Sasuke, nor Kakashi. It was someone or something else.

 **==With Naruto and Sasuke==**

Naruto and Sasuke stormed out of the hot springs, opened the door and collapsed in the dressing room as they keep hearing frog's laughing uncontrollably.

Both of them had towels around their waists, and they're panting heavily from the results of been in the hot springs for long enough.

"Sasuke, what the hell was Kakashi-sensei thinking back there?" Naruto asked Sasuke, regarding about their opportunity was being foiled.

"How the hell I know?" The ravenette replied, while panting.

"Geez, what is Kakashi-sensei thinking?" He muttered, added; until he notice that caught into his eyes. "Huh?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked to the side and noticed three sets of familiar gray tuxedo. Then a thought occurred to himself for something useful.

As the frog keep laughing in seconds, and suddenly…dead.

As sliding door open that Black Hand trio finally left the hot springs, to the dressing room.

"Damn, I'm completely flushed…" Gocchu spoke up, about taking too long in the hot springs. "Huh?"

Noticing it, along with his underlings, seeing three of their clothes had red comical blinking outlines where they were, causes all of the in less than stellar moods, causes the Boss Gocchu's eyes widen.

Turns out, their clothes were missing.

"OUR CLOTHES ARE GONE?!" The trio distressed.

 **==Next Morning==**

 **(Naruto OST: Naruto's daily life – Started)**

A crow passed by again, when making another appearance.

"Ahou~! Ahou~!"

When that happens, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, along with Team RWBY were exhausted out of their wits:

Naruto looked kinda messed up? His headband didn't wear it straight, even as an Uzumaki that he wasn't exhausted for sleeping problems; Sasuke had his headband's symbol upside down, Sakura didn't dressed well.

Ruby also had the same problem as Naruto does, her clothes, while the clip for her red cloak haven't finished, and Yang also had her bed head hair, which of course haven't slept well, and also Weiss as well, because she had tiredness on her eyes.

And Kakashi was rested, relaxed, and as happy as calm. Lastly Blake have her good night sleep, since being a cat faunus, when comes being a former White Fang member because of taking night shift duties, well, since it was then just like what happens for Gaara haven't slept for some time.

"Come back anytime, now!" The Inn owner said over enthusiastically.

"Thank you very much. Safe journey to you!" The three inn girls said as everyone left.

"Come back anytime, now! Come back anytime, now! Come back anytime, now, hahaha!"

Then the trio of cardboard boxes from yesterday then follows them, quickly pursuit the group.

One of them on the middle had Boss Bocchu's eyes leers at him, turns out, seeing had legs that happens to be that wore pants, and reveals to be has their clothes wore.

"Damn it, curse you, Kakashi Hatake. This time, I will definitely going to defeat you!" The boss spoke, growled.

Berg glances at the boss, and then said. "But, we're lucky that we brought our spare clothes at the car."

"We have to leave that car, so we cannot take away from position if Kakashi had suspected." Belunjay added.

"True." Gocchu replied agreement.

In view Kakashi look cheerful and Team 7 and RWY are look exhausted from their sleep problem they couldn't walk properly, while Blake reading her book, instead of being cheerful.

"…And I wondered who took them away…? Our clothes?"

 **==Later==**

Former Hidden Leaf's Team 7 & Team RWBY of Beacon had arrived the client's farm, and the huntsman began to exterminated Grimm that will be a easy task in hand, with a lack of sleep that haven't doing well for sure.

The client was called to help out at, which of course when comes for needed an experience to defend themselves. Until within minutes for explanation about there are packs of Grimm loaning around the farm, and also take residential to the forest.

"Alright, everyone go to your post and begin the sweep. You've all got jobs to do. You'd best to get to work!" Kakashi declares. "Move out, and dismissed!"

"I better get to work as well." Blake added.

Then the same horse had snickered laughs.

 **==Scene Change==**

Everyone gathers around, as Ruby first spoke up, looked tired.

"I can't go on much longer, I'm stressed out." She said, as her face weary with exhaustion. "Since Blake has having a good night sleep."

"You dunce, you had drag me into this for I haven't sleep last night." Weiss stated tiredly scolds Ruby for this mess. "I'm almost at my limit, too."

"Me too, I've about had it guys." Naruto said stepped in, with the same state as Ruby does. "I don't think my nerves can handle much more of this."

"Ahou!" The crow cawed out, appeared.

 **(AN: Again, the crow is saying Ahou (Fool) to make fun of this chapter. I love that crow.)**

"I'm getting pretty fed up myself." Sasuke said; he too was exhausted.

"Ahou..." - then the crow drop something on the ground, hearing saying all over again, and again.. - "Ahou..."

"Yeah, me too; that makes three of us, and I mean ALL of us." Yang added; she was even more exhausted than Naruto, Weiss, and Ruby.

"Sasuke, Naruto, guys, to tell you the truth, I am too." Sakura concluded, than another 'Ahou' from the crow right above them, ignoring it.

"Ahou…!"

"ALRIGHT THEN! DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR 'DESPERATE MEASURES'!" Naruto yelled, mustering up the last of his mental energy.

"Desperate measures?" Ruby, Sakura, Yang, Weiss, and Sasuke asked questionably.

 **(Naruto OST: Naruto's daily life – Ended)**

 **==Later after a clothes change==**

Team 7 was now dressed gray tuxedo attire Naruto saw before (even though unaware three stooges that were targeting). Although, only team 7 was a few sizes too small.

"These are…?" Sasuke asked, recognized that attire back on the inn yesterday.

On Yang's case, even though those outfit that kinda looked familiar from somewhere, she cannot lift the finger about this. Even though, those outfits that unlikely to Junior's henchman.

Also Ruby was completely being unfair for Naruto had gotten those clothes, so which decide to have herself, Yang and Weiss will pretend without Kakashi suspected.

With Weiss frowns at former Hidden Leaf's team 7 had wore that outfit, as Sakura had place a bandanna to cover her hair without Kakashi's suspicious, along with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why are you people dressed like this?" Weiss asked.

"Isn't it obvious, looking at them?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "We're posing as a trio of criminals."

"Where did you even get these things?" Sakura asked.

"And when did you prepare them?" Weiss added.

"Um, I-look, uh, let's not get bogged down in the details." Naruto replied, trying to hide the fact that he stole the outfits.

"Do you even have a plan?" Sasuke asked.

With an answer, causes Naruto to made a dynamic pose.

"Strip off the mask. By force if we have to!"

 **==With Kakashi and Blake==**

Kakashi had part time, since the client was hired them to add a bonus for helping to fix the fence and doing chores such as feeding the farm animals, and scooping some hay. Along with Blake which she was taking a patrol.

With Kakashi was happily hammering in a nail in a fence, then notice Weiss, Ruby, and Yang were approaching to Blake.

"Where are Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura?" The cat faunus asked.

"They're on the forest to see if any Grimm who resided there." Ruby replied to Kakashi, half-lied.

Making Kakashi nod understandable, as he continue his work on the fence.

While Yang still bothers about that attire that Naruto had stolen, which she cannot remember that seeing that outfit before.

"What's bothering you, Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Those outfit Naruto have that they're unlike Junior's goons." Yang replied, she didn't get the felling about she had recognized it, before. "I can't put my finger on it that still bothers me."

"Don't strain yourself, Yang. Give it some time. You will remember, sooner or later." Weiss said.

Yang sighed for Weiss' point, which it take time to recalled mentioned that attire that she was bothering her.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." She replied.

Unknown to the group, a trio of cardboard boxes was on the scene, and then covered with leaves and bushes to conceal its environment, which they were at the fence, where the same horse with the same grinning expression.

As the center conceal cardboard box lifts up showing Boss Gocchu on the scene.

"Damn that Kakashi-"

"Boss, take a look of that!" Belunjay exclaims, quickly point at direction, causes Gocchu and Berg turn that direction to see a trio of new people who happens to be wearing the same attires as they do, while Team RWBY was doing their part, even though until then.

"Hey! Kakashi Hatake!"

Hearing Naruto's poorly disguised voice; turns out that almost gotten used to for shifting voices. That making Team RWBY gotten their attention to see the disguised Team 7 making their move, until they're prepared step in to assists Kakashi.

"Hey, who's that?" The trio of criminals still hid in the cardboard boxes, wondered about those three wore the same clothes as they do.

"We challenge you! All of us against you: If we win, you have to do what we say, no matter 'what'!"

"What of the three of you up to?" Kakashi asked.

"W-what're you talking about? We're just three wanted criminals. It's not like we wanna see what's behind your mask or any-" Naruto said before being knocked down by Sakura.

"You idiot! Don't say more than you have to!" Sakura exclaims, scolding.

"Alright…" Kakashi said, looking amused. "Bring it on, you three."

"Boss! It looks like someone else has a grudge against Kakashi." Berg confirmed, suddenly hearing the horse's whining.

"This is our perfect chance!" Belunjay exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go!" Boss called out, as he steps out into the cardboard box along with his underlings.

"Yes, boss!"

 **(Naruto OST: Go Go Naruto! – Starts)**

"Hold it right there!" Boss Gocchu exclaimed, just as Naruto and his co have stepped in. As they perform the same pose three months ago, by two of his underlings went besides him to make a dynamic pose behind him.

"Ah hahaha! Kakashi, it's time you pay for your transgressions." He declares, as he took a bottle with yellow label and a skull logo into it. "The price is ' _death_ ', delivered in this elixir that will make you cry uncontrollab-AHHHHH!"

He dropped a purple bottle with his jaw dropped for what he had saw…

 **(Naruto OST: Go Go Naruto! – Cut)**

RWY, minus surprising Blake, was shocked in completely surprised for seeing Kakashi tied Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all tied up, while Blake was astonished for seeing the masked jonin can beat up his students in seconds.

 _'Wow. That was fast.'_ Blake thought, noted.

 **(Naruto OST: Go Go Naruto! – Continues)**

"Phew, that's funny. I was just wondering just how long you fellas were going to hide there in the shadows for much longer…" Kakashi said, as he put the three tied up 'criminals' down. "…but, you've finally decide to show yourselves."

Until he turn his head attention to Blake, along with nervous Ruby, Yang, and Weiss.

"You knew they were stalking us?" He added, stated said to Blake regarding the three stooges.

Making Yang tensed Kakashi said 'stalking', another piece of puzzle for remembered something.

Blake nod her head, confirmed it, and then she said. "Yup, since I have known that from the start before we departure from Beacon, yesterday. I notice a car was following us, when I looked over the window, below the city."

Now, Kakashi turn back his attention to the Black Hand gang, making them flinched for how they're been seen from the beginning.

"Ah, well, you know…" The trio of criminals back away in fear. Then Yang notice their faces that somehow it was clue three for the piece of the puzzle.

"First things first; Sasuke, Sakura Naruto…" Kakashi spoke up, that causes the three were caught off-guard for the cover is been blown, making them nervous and terrified. "…why on earth are you wearing like that?"

"U-uh, well, the thing is…" Naruto said turn his head at Kakashi, stammered out, tried to find the right words for an excuse.

 _'Oh no, we better come up with something, fast!'_ Sakura thought, needed to make an excuse quick.

"AAHHHHH!"

A loud scream that gotten the group attention, along with Black Hand turn to see Yang's yelling with realized something regarding those attire.

"What is it, Yang/Sis?" Naruto (while in disguised) and Ruby exclaims.

"Now I remember!" Yang claims, causes the trio of criminals eyes' widen for they had recognized that familiar golden hair, suddenly her eyes flares with red, then point her fingers at the trio. "You're those three stalking my little sister a year ago!"

Causes Gocchu, Berg, and Belunjay shrieks in terrified, and suddenly, they turn their heads at the familiar black haired with red tinted girl with silver eyes, causes their eyes widen for recognized.

"You…you're-" Gocchu shuttered, seeing a familiar blonde hair.

"Hey! You're those stalkers before!" Ruby exclaims.

Cause Gocchu, Berg, and Belunjay eyes widen for seeing they do recognized that girl.

"You're that girl!?"

"Yang, are you serious?" Naruto asked, feeling rage fuels in his system about how some stalkers stalk his girlfriend Ruby, it was before Yang was entered Beacon, until Ruby also, in age of 15.

"Yes, about before I was 16, while Ruby was still at Signal at age of 14, she went to the city alone for some parts for making Crescent Rose, and then suddenly she told me she get a feeling that she was been stalking, so she told me about those guys…" Yang explained.

Yang tell everything about this so-called 'Black Hand gang' had been doing some stalking for some time, and suddenly that they made a death wish by yanking her hair that causes her gone ballistic that beat a crap out of them, and suddenly, everything is settle.

 **(AN: I won't go on details about Yang's past, imagined about meeting Black Hand gang. I used that name from Jackie Chan Adventures.)**

"…I'd been looking for those creeps for a while, so here I thought never expect you three being here, in the first place." Yang finished.

After Yang finished explained everything about last year, causes Naruto was angry.

"Is that so…" Naruto sneered, as he slowly turn his head at the trio of Yang's stalkers, causes them to walk back, and suddenly a walls of ice block their escape.

"You three are insufferable brutes! Stalking a lady is unforgivable!" Weiss yells, furious.

"Boss! This girl is a Schnee, and also a huntress-in-training!" Berg informed, making Bocchu and Balunjay more terrified for didn't expect a schnee among the group.

"Officer Kakashi, I think Yang's right, I told her and dad about stalking, so I decide to stay home on Patch, so until the stalkers will quit finding me." Ruby confirmed.

 _'Oh, thank god, I was about to make an excuse when if I told them about we set it up, and right into our trap.'_ Sakura thought in relief.

 _'Nice work, Ruby…'_ Sasuke thought, suddenly did he heard it right. _'Wait, is Yang is serious?'_

"Wait, officer?" Balunjay confused, causes Sasuke made a devilish grin, and decide to give them an answer.

"Oh, you three didn't know that Kakashi is the police officer from Vale Police Department." Sasuke informed.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH~! KAKASHI IS A COP!?" The trio of criminals didn't know that the month who made grudge was a cop.

Kakashi had rubbing the side of his head with his finger, and then saying. "Well, I guess that sure explains Yang had recognized those three, and as a victim for stalking…but, whatever."

As Kakashi walked towards the other three criminals, then they backed away from him, while the ice wall behind them prevent his escape is now futile. Until Naruto free himself from the binding, and remove his disguised, then cracked his knuckles.

"Sensei, can I join in, I needed to give those assholes to beat crap out of them for stalking my girlfriend." Naruto declares.

"Sure, until I'll give them something for your…ehehe, training." The mask wearing ninja cop replied, causes Naruto made the same devilish smile.

"Me too, I wanted to give them a piece of mind as well." Yang added.

"Very well." Kakashi replied, as she and Naruto joined Kakashi in.

The trio of Black Hand gang had nowhere to escape, and then the three give them a bow to kakashi, Yang, and Naruto.

"Oh please forgive us! Forgive us! Forgive us for stalking the little red hooded girl!"

As three shadows of Naruto, Yang, and Kakashi, as they had their hands on their hips.

 **(Naruto OST: Go Go Naruto! – Ended)**

"There are no words…" Kakashi said, as he began leaned forward ominously.

"…aren't going to…" Naruto concluded.

"…help you here." Yang finished.

"P-Please!"

"O-Oh no!"

"S-Stop!"

It's too late for the three stooges to plead for mercy, which being cowardly in fear.

*Something dropping effects/or beating*

*Horse whiny* - A the horse's head turn behind with a snickered.

A few minutes later, after Kakashi gave the 'three stooges' a sound of beating, with Naruto and Yang joined in the fray and also brutally beat those three for stalking Ruby to begin with.

"This is just like three months ago all over again! We're hanging on us with onerope and we're swinging the same way we did before!" The boss stated.

His underlings had covered with bruises and black eyes, also burn and claw marks caused by Naruto and Yang.

Weiss shook her head at the sight of that pathetic trio.

"Weaklings…" Sasuke muttered, noted.

"You've got that right, Sasuke." Sakura agreed, admitted, as she turns to Ruby. "Ruby, is it true that you're been stalking?"

Ruby nod her head confirmed it's true.

With Kakashi shaking off the dust in his hands along with Naruto and Yang, feeling satisfied from the results. As the masked jonin police officer turns to the trio.

"By the way, come to think of it, who are you guys?" He asked, that causes the trio started to crying in tears of waterfall.

"And he doesn't even remember us!" The trio exclaims, distressed.

Naruto steps in, with the expression of his were dumbfounded (-_-), as he place his finger on his boss of Ruby's stalker into his forehead, and then felt his memories about three months ago, confirmed that its true.

"Sensei, are you sure you know those guys?" He asked.

"And how can you tell by his memory?" Kakashi asked, as seeing Naruto tap his finger into his forehead, making him sighed. "…yup, I believe that's them alright, now I remember about stalking the same girl in three months ago."

"HE REMEMBER US!" The trio exclaims, happily for Kakashi remembers, and also thanking Naruto for convinced.

"…And you three are under arrest. I'll tell the client to send an authorities to pick you three tomorrow." He added, causes the trio once again crying for how they will be sending to jail.

 **==Later, at sunset==**

Now the sun is setting, as the crow appears, once again, with a 'Ahou…! Ahou…!', with the trio of black hand gang struggled from the binding calling out Kakashi for help.

And then, the same horse in the fences, once again, snickering.

 **==Meanwhile==**

"Thank you for helping me for wiped the Grimm!" The client called out, grateful for the group of students of Beacon, along with Signal's student and a law-enforcement for their deeds.

"Anytime! So be sure that call Beacon, whenever you want, when you need us!" Naruto called out, replied, waving at the client, along with Ruby and Yang.

Once the group is out of reach, leaving the client smiles for how those youngsters did helping out.

"Man, those youngsters these days. I hope someday, just that blonde kid is like Oscar."

And suddenly, he heard a horse neighs, that gotten the client attention to see a horse coming its way, with a empty cart in tow.

"Ah, that must be Oscar!"

 **==With Someone's P.O.V.==**

A young boy riding a horse, carried a empty cart in tow, which happens to be about Ruby's age; this boy's complexion is tanned, freckles, and black hair. His eyes have central heterochromia, with green as the main color of the iris and a ring of yellow around the pupils.

He wears a dirty white collared shirt that has a low v-neck, with crisscrossing laces across the gap in the neck. Over his shirt, he wears orange suspenders that hold up his olive pants, which have a brown patch sewn onto both knees.

The ends of his pant legs are somewhat covered by a pair of large, dark brown work boots. Around his neck is a small white scarf, and he wears orange gloves with dark gray straps on them. A multicolored, striped scarf hangs from the left pocket of his pants.

"Ah Oscar, I was expecting you, young man. You are here for usual?"

"Yes it is, sir." The boy named Oscar replied, as he disembarked the horse; then gives him a smile. "That's what I was here for…"

 **==Later==**

With Naruto had the same look during the beginning, which of course that he had no other choice, but…

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto began, inquired.

"Huh?" Kakashi respond; put down his little red book.

"What's under that mask?" He added questioned.

"What? You wanted to see what's under this mask?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Ruby answered, which decide to doing it by asking permission.

"Then you should've just said so in the first place." Kakashi said.

"So, does that mean you'll show us?" Weiss asked, hopefully that would work for asking politely.

"Sure, I don't mind." Kakashi replied.

"What?" Team 7 and RWBY exclaims, causes them to formed together in front of Kakashi.

"Whoa, what's the commotion?" The masked jonin police startled.

Now, Team 7 and RWBY all started wipe eyed with anticipation with a heartbeat effects.

"Alright then…" Kakashi said as he reached up for the mask.

~The image of Kakashi with blimp lips showed up.~

 _'Is it blimp lips?'_ Sakura thought.

 _'Like a codfish.'_ Weiss added.

~The image of Kakashi with bucked teeth showed up.~

 _'Or bucked teeth?'_ Sasuke thought.

 _'Like a beaver.'_ Blake added.

~An image of Kakashi with a tiny mouth popped up.~

 _'Or a tiny mouth_? _'_ Naruto thought.

 _'Like a fish.'_ Ruby and Yang added.

"Under the mask is…?" Kakashi said as he put his fingers around the top. Former Team 7 of Hidden Leaf and Team RWBY of Beacon were all waiting in anticipation.

 _'Under the mask is…?'_ All group thought, reaching their opportunity.

Kakashi's mask is swiftly removed, and under the mask is…was another mask, a faded mask underneath.

"…There are times when there's another mask underneath! Neat, huh?" Kakashi said happily.

"WHAT?!" Hitomi, Sayuri, Sakura and Sasuke all face fault as they're original colors turn into white-grey-black.

*BOOM!*

They all collapsed with a loud thud.

"Hehehehehehe," Kakashi laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Naruto exclaims, angrily.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?!" Ruby concluded, upsets.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Naruto said angrily, "WHAT THE HECK KIND OF ENDING IS THAT?!"

"Ahou...! Ahh!" Crow final yelled.

 **==OVA; At Vale; Beacon, Tower==**

Ozpin sipping his coffee, like always, as much as the report had received from Team RWBY, along with volunteered student of Signal, Sakura Haruno, for assisting and teaching about being a huntress, until he overheard the conversation about Kakashi's mask and needed to reveal his full face.

*Dings!*

Until the elevator door opens, this reveals to be Kakashi, which of course, he was reported to the headmaster for urgent discussion.

"Ah, Kakashi, I was expecting for copy ninja of Hidden Leaf would be present." Ozpin said.

"Anytime, Ozpin; my students went well when I haven't spend time with training them, so decide to catch up, when comes with my police work." Kakashi replied.

Ozpin took out cup, and pour some coffee in the kettle, and offers Kakashi.

"Coffee?"

"Sure." Kakashi obliged, as he takes it, and then decides to pull his mask down to reveal his face in front of Ozpin? Since then, that his face is looked strong resemblance to his late father Sakumo Hatake, so much so that they are sometimes mistaken for each other.

Also still had his vertical scar from the injury on his left side, while his sharingan is still covered in his forehead protector, he has a narrowed jaw-line and a beauty mark under the left corner of his mouth.

Overall, he is considered very handsome as seen to reaction from everyboody to seeing his face; on C. Naruto/Kurosaki's case, he seen the reaction of Teuchi and Ayame for seeing his face, along with his wife, they're curious about his face.

"So…this is what is underneath your mask." Ozpin stated.

"Yes, knowing that some enemies weren't aware about I am looked like my father." Kakashi replied, taking a sip that the coffee Ozpin had given.

"So that's how you're mysterious." Ozpin stated.

"Guess you have my trust." Kakashi appreciated, making Ozpin smiled for how he can earn the trust. "After all, they don't suspected if I put some old fashion disguised, and change my voice.

"That's true, an undercover agent going entering the enemy territories." Ozpin said in comment.

As Ozpin and Kakashi went outside, while he didn't bother to put his mask back on, and turns his sight on the clearing.

"This will be interesting for this year for Vytal Festival." Ozpin said.

"I agreed…and this will be 'interesting' for this turning in event." Kakashi replied.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Naruto Ending 11: Because You are With Me by AMADORI – Starts)**

~Dokomademo tsuzuku michi ni wa~  
~Ironna koto arunda ne? ~  
~Tsuyogari na kimi ga kyou wa~  
~Jiwaki goshi ni namida goe~

~Donna yume oikakete kokomade kitan darou~  
~Wakaranaku nattari suru koto wa boku ni~  
~Datte aru kara ne Baby~

~Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa~  
~Boku ga soba ni iru kara~  
~Hanareba nare no yoru datte~  
~Boku ga soba ni iru kara~

~Boku wa soba ni iru kara~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The end of Special Chapter 80 in Pre-Season 4…

This is the end of special chapter, which I was working on for awhile. Which of course, that it was neat one, too. I haven't finished this chapter about a year, so which considered on-hold for the future uses until now.

Because of how it was hilarious to see, also, well, which because of the fact that unlikely to the story I'd been checking that I had found. So, this is a fine story.

Kakashi shows Ozpin his face, it was shockingly surprised about this.

~~~M~~~

I happens to gather all the OSTs and Unreleased soundtracks that I could find to on that chapter from that episode on RWBY version.

~~~M~~~

7/7/2017/7:34am – I looked over the latest episode about Kakashi's face is revealed. I was shocked about how the jonin wanted to have his team, such as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to improved their teamwork skills, along with Team 8 and 10.

Never thought Kakashi could disguised, which he did decided to remove his mask without the Rookie 9 knowing about that man was Kakashi after all.

I had no other choice to making this up, based from the original.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~~M~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~MM~  
~M~~~M~  
A~A~A~A  
~MMMMM~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~~M~M~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~  
~~~M~~~

~MMMMM~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~MMMMM~  
A~A~A~A  
~M~~~M~  
~MM~MM~  
~M~M~M~  
~M~~~M~  
~M~~~M~

MMMM~~~~MMMMM~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
M~~~M~~~~~M~~~~~M~~~M~~  
MMMM~~~~~~M~~~~~MMMM~~~  
M~~~M~M~~~M~~~M~M~~~~~M  
M~~~M~M~MMMMM~M~M~~~~~M

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** It was based on wiseotaku37, which its his/her idea for having a human/faunus hybrid children which giving birth of the faunus and human. After all, it's the best idea that I have.

But think of it as the story you had read called: 'the four year training trip'.

 **(2).** A best quote in Robots, after all, it's a good idea for bashing Jacques and Whitley, minus the mother of Weiss and Winter.

 **(3).** I could find the right name for three stooges like gang, which instead of Jiggle Butt Bandits from RAVE and Fairy Tail. Well, there is the version on RWBYverse for which it will be interesting.

\- Gocche (Leader) (Aniki)  
\- Kalen Berg (Lackey A) (Mo)  
\- Marco Belunjay (Lackey B) (Ya)

The names I had gotten were created by Hiro Mashima, his previous work Rave Master.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Standby-in-Progress** **###**

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ? (N/A)

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state.**

 **(A1). Under Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** State-in-Progress

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 366+ favorite(s) and 333+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Character Short' or '? ? ? ?''

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 11/5/2016/10:52pm

 **Finished** : 7/7/2017/1:35am - (Wow, lucky 7)

 **Published:** 7/8/2016/12:00am - 2:50am (Late)


	81. Trailer: Character Short

Chapter 81: Trailer: Character Short: Red Rose and Orange Maelstrom

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** It's been several months since (Fail) Fall of Beacon, and the world of Remnant is still recovering. Tensions are high, lives have been saved, and the members of RWBY…are divided. Each of our heroines now faces journey of their own…

And as for Team SSGN…they were also being divided as RWBY does. Each of our heroes were also faced the dangerous journey in hand, accompany with friends, comrades, and love ones…with the Will of Fire, burns with passion and courage.

But soon…all of them will be reunited…

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 81 of this story, which now the Pre-Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and this is my revised story of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN. This chapter is what everyone was hoping for.

[This is the trailer Chapter, which almost to final update...]

For now, the time has come to almost to the end, which this is the first time to complete the story, entirely.

Please enjoy the trailer for the next story and volume as well...

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **st4tic sh0ck:** Yeah, glad that you like that chapter.

 **To hikarikitsune27 (Pinned):** If you reading this regarding copied some storylines of my ideas? Feel free you can copy it to share. :-)

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated M' for sure…which just as I did edit the rate during chapter 21 for sure…now I had time to come up with some ideas for sure.

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21AM – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Story Trailer - Starts)**

 **==At Unknown Location==**

 **(RWBY Vol. 4 OST: 'The Rose Has Thorns' (Score) - Starts)**

A black screen opens to the sound of footsteps on a dirt road. An image fades in revealing a pair of booted feet and a red cloak that's frayed along the edges.

*Footsteps with ominous music*

A red-hooded figure walks on a road between trees and grass. From above, tree branches frame her as she moves forward. The silver broach on the lower front corner of the hood is barely visible until a profile angle shows the detailed emblem of Ruby Rose, her hair and face partially obscured by the hood.

She moves to the edge of a rock precipice. Within view far below is a settlement of buildings that are burning, three large pillars of smoke rising into the air. Beyond the village are mountains, and above it all the broken moon shines fully.

Screams can be heard coming from the village, even from where Ruby stands.

*Grimm growling, people screaming*

In the village two people run down a cobbled road as a building next to them crumbles. A wide shot shows three people running between burning buildings and two Beowolves chasing after them.

Ruby's eyes shift, taking in the village, before narrowing with determination.

*screeching*

She looks up at the sound of a Nevermore's cry.

Two Nevermores fly over Ruby, heading toward the besieged village. Ruby turns around on the rocky precipice, her left arm raising Crescent Rose.

*Mechanical noises*

It expands itself upward. She releases her grip on a lever in the handle and the blade from the bottom of the shaft extends out as the scythe in the main body of the weapon fully unfolds.

Ruby leaps straight up into the air by several feet, leaving a column of falling rose petals.

She turns as she descends and brings Crescent Rose down so that the scythe hooks into another Nevermore passing just beneath her.

*screeches*

The Nevermore cries out, but continues its path toward the village, leaving rose petals in its wake.

*Grimm growling, squawking*

Grimm in the village move about, a Beowolf raising its head up to the sky and growling. Black smoke unfurls from around its head as it turns to watch the flight path of Ruby and the Nevermore.

Ruby watches for the right moment, and then pulls the trigger on Crescent Rose.

*Bang!*

The Nevermore screams as its wing is cut off. Ruby descends toward the village while the bisected Nevermore drifts apart.

*Crash!*

She lands on a statue of a hooded woman, demolishing it. Ruby's hood falls back as she straightens, which reveals herself.

Eyes closed, she holds still where the statue once stood. A Beowolf approaches her while she is focused inwardly.

*growling*

It licks its teeth and moves closer, attracting the attention of other Beowolves. They all move to surround her, their red eyes leaving glowing trails.

Ruby remains posed, Crescent Rose in her left hand. Abruptly, Ruby's eyes narrow and there's a beat before they open, a dangerous look in them. Her head moves forward and she crouches.

Her cloaks arches upward toward her body and Ruby transforms into a swirl of rose petals. The swirl propels itself forward through the air. As it reaches the first Beowolf, Ruby is seen in slow motion, petals behind her, swinging her scythe at the Grimm.

*Cries and sounds of combat, agitato piano music*

She lands on her feet as she knocks it offscreen. She bounds up again, taking out a second and turns to take out a third.

"YHEAAA!" Ruby cries.

Moving into the circle of beowolves behind her she slashes at them, taking out a total of eight before running to attack the ninth. As it goes down, two more put themselves in front of Ruby. The one in the foreground roars at her, but she is unfazed.

*Cries and sounds of combat, agitato Spanish guitar music*

As it leaps on her, she takes out it, the other one to its left, and yet two more who approach her from behind in different directions.

When that one is gone, Ruby turns and is hit in the face with stoneworks, which sends her backward. She looks up and dodges out of the way as a Beowolf on the roof hurls pieces of broken buildings at her.

Ruby moves swiftly between three different spots on the ground. She then propels herself into the air toward the Beowolf in rose petal form. She splits into three streams around it until coming together just above its head. She aims Crescent Rose and fires a Dust round into it.

*Agitato Spanish guitar music, slowing*

The recoil sends her up into the sky, where she bounces off a Nevermore and lands in the middle of the village with enough force to damage the cobblestone road and send up a cloud of dirt.

She can hear heavy footsteps and looks around, but doesn't see anything through the cloud.

*Thump!*

A black fist punches through the cloud and into Ruby, sending her flying into the wooden door of the church she originally landed next to.

Ruby stand, holding her shoulder, and looks up with frightened cry as she catches sight of what hit her.

What she is encountered, like many species of Grimm that never encountered; this gorilla-type Grimm is called 'Beringel'; this gorilla-like Grimm is covered in black skin, with bone-like plates covering its body at certain places like armor. A red pattern or symbol resembling an eye is present on its back.

This Grimm is quite large, at almost twice the height of a human.

A Beringel postures, beating its chest before roaring and charging forward toward Ruby.

At the top of the church steps, Ruby flips over its head and lands back in the town center, sliding around in a circle on her feet until she faces the Beringel again and propels herself toward it.

"UAAAH!" She roars.

She sinks the tip of Crescent Rose into its hip, but doesn't get it any further through the Grimm's body, since appears to be the Beringel have 'blunt' skin.

The Beringel turns to look at her and Ruby backs up with a gasp. It grabs her and lifts her off the ground, her entire head fitting in its fist and her legs dangling in the air.

The Grimm uses its other hand to punch her and suddenly Ruby vanished, which its fist didn't hit her, causes the gorilla-like Grimm irritated, suddenly its hide got shot, which turns its source to see Ruby was on the roof of building, which seeing Ruby had switches her Crescent Rose to rifle mode.

Running across rooftops, Ruby fires down at the Beringel. It is unhurt and when it is joined by two Beowolves, the gorilla Grimm grabs one and throws it at Ruby.

Ruby gives a squeak of alarm as she sees it coming. It tries to take a swipe at her, but she quickly destroys it with her scythe.

The Beringel takes advantage of the distraction and lands on the roof as soon as the Beowolf is killed. Ruby gets out of the way in time. The two face off briefly before rushing each other.

Ruby positions herself to be a target, and when the Beringel lifts its arm to bring its fist down on her she leaps above it. Its fist lands on the roof while she shoots at its back. It stands up, unhurt while Ruby lands on another part of the roof.

She rushes the Beringel, dodging its fist again and swinging her scythe into the back of its leg. She proceeds to swirl in a circle around it, attacking with the scythe repeatedly, but doing no damage. The Grimm tries to hit her, but she moves too quickly. It adapts to her speed and Ruby is forced to stop moving in order to use Crescent Rose to block the hits.

Ruby turns into rose petals again and sails into the air above, gaining momentum on her descent.

"UAAAGH!" She exclaims.

With a cry she attacks the Beringel again, delivering small hits around its body and transforming whenever it tries to hit her.

After another failed attempt to make contact has the Beringel's fist landing on the roof, it jumps forward in that direction, driving Ruby back.

"DAAAH!"

It slams both its fists deliberately against the roof, causing it to collapse under her.

"DAAAHHHH!" Ruby falls with a cry, fading.

The Beringel jumps from the roof back to the village center. It beats its chest and roars triumphantly. As it grunts, it senses something is off and turns toward the church. The front door is still broken and all is unusually quiet. It moves closer, grunting and sniffing.

Rose petals drift down and out the open door. They float around the Beringel's head and it grunts and turns its head, watching them. Then it postures at the church and roars, unhappy. Through the open door and windows of the front steeple, we see a stream of rose petals rise and swirl.

The topmost window is an artistic circular design. Three concentric circles are encircled with outwardly extended beams that overlay with interwoven lines at the outermost circle's edge. There's just long enough to register the image before Ruby bursts through the glass, Crescent Rose at the ready and rose petals behind her.

The Beringel stands upright and attempts to swat at her, but misses. Crescent Rose lands on the ground and Ruby fires a shot to propel herself toward her opponent. She goes above its hand and lands on her feet, the two of them back to back.

Ruby turns, hooks the scythe around its legs and pulls as she fires, using the recoil to give her blade more force to damage the Grimm. It rears and starts to fall forward, but Ruby transforms to swirl around its body, lifting it into the air.

Aloft, she transforms again and sinks the pointed end of her scythe into the Beringel's body, driving it toward the ground.

"HEEYAAAAAA!" Ruby yells.

The force of the descent allows the blade to pierce it.

Once landed, Ruby in a victory stance on the Grimm's body, her long, swirling cloak retreats back toward her and regains its usual size.

The Beringel lifts its head and roars at Ruby, but she drives the blade in further to silence it.

*Bang!*

Ruby cocks the rifle to slide the next Dust bullet into place and then finishes the creature off with a point-blank headshot. Its body jerks once and then dissolves around her.

She slowly sinks onto the street.

Ruby stabs the base of Crescent Rose into the ground and reaches behind her for her Scroll. It slides open in her hand with two motions instead of the customary single one.

Across the top it reads: BROADCASTING/RECEIVING. In the middle are profile pictures of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Across the bottom it reads: 'LOCAL AREA ONLY'.

Below each profile image is an icon of a circle containing the side view of an old technology handheld phone with ear and mouth piece and three rows of signal coming out of it. Jaune's is lit up along with the border of his profile.

["Ruby! We saw smoke! Pyrrha, Anthony, and I were heading your way!"] Jaune informed.

Ren's icon and profile light up next.

["Heading your way, Bonnie and I will arrive any moment."] Ren concluded.

The light moves to Nora's icon and profile.

["Don't start without us! Me, and Raphael will smash their legs!"] She finished, excited.

Ruby looks up from her scroll.

"You better hurry." Ruby replied.

In front of Ruby, five Beowolves crawl and three Nevermores fly towards her.

*Grimm squawking, growling, barking*

"…Believe it." She added, use Naruto's catch-phase, as Ruby puts Crescent Rose at the ready and runs toward the Grimm.

*Soft piano music plays*

 **==Weiss' Location==**

Weiss Schnee was looks through window of the unknown location, suddenly a door opens, which Weiss ignored it, until hearing a voice calling out to her. Which has to do with Mari Fuujin had take her somewhere

"Weiss…"

That gotten her attention to see Mari, of course, she is her agent for her singing career, which Weiss had used her disguised that given by Gaara which will to sure if knowing her father would send hired mercenaries and/or informed the public for wanted her back, alive.

"…It's time."

Weiss give Maria slight nodded, acknowledge…turns out, she got a singing career, before continuing her journey, and also when comes of singing, she will be training under Mari Fuujin…

Since they needed money to restored Vale, which wasn't meant for Atlas during her disownment, after all, she had gotten which almost the same account as her previous one, and also she was created her own bank accounted with her fake name or alias as Karura that she had used, the name of Gaara's late mother.

Once the money is transferred to Vale, now that it will restored…

Later, Weiss was standing on the center of the theater, with a huge curtain, with her hands on her chest, which hoping that she get the strength from Gaara that she had loved.

While Blake, her sister-lover will be protect her from if any members of White Fangs or mercenaries send by her former father, then its best to taken care off from the outside.

After all, with Mari will teaching her ways, she did had experience with a sword or rapier, after all, she could being the most skillful with a dual wield.

 **==Blake's Location==**

Blake Belladonna were standing on the edge of a dock on a large body of water, staring at the setting sun. As the cat faunus turns and looks over her shoulder, unhappy.

"Blake!" Karou's voice called out.

Blake's eyes rolled to the source to see Shiru and her twin brother Karou, as much as they're been taking patrol for Weiss' performance, without getting any intrusion regarding after the disownment declared by Jacques Schnee, and also hunted by the White Fang.

"Let's go, it's started." He added, informed.

"Okay…" She replied.

 **==Yang's Location; Patch==**

Yang Xiao Long sits on a stump outside her home on Patch, looking at her right hand, which it was covered with bandages from her training, before lifting her head to gaze straight on.

Until someone appeared behind her, causes Yang turn her head over her shoulder to see Zenmar, and gives her a nod signals her to continue her training.

As Yang stood up, and follows Zenmar, and then before she took out a pair of piece of papers of Naruto and Ruby...

 **(RWBY Vol. 4 OST: 'The Rose Has Thorns' (Score) - Ended)**

 **==At Unknown Location, Late Night==**

*Thunder crackles*

Another side, another story…

 **(Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST: Beyond The Wasteland – Starts)**

A dark stormy night, rain pours down into the sky in the clouds, and suddenly the sound of the rattling sound of the motorcycle engine, seeing blonde teen wearing goggles on his eyes, riding a familiar red-orange themed bike, drives down into the forest.

Which the forest the blonde teen, was Naruto Uzumaki, he was driving with his Crimson Kurama Bike, which drives down to the unknown location where it was Naruto had arrived Anima? If he does, along with his companions, that would mean that he is still in Sanus on outskirts of the Kingdom of Vale.

But now, which turns out that been told by Jing had decide to heading back to Vale, along with Yasha, while C. Naruto/Kurosaki will accompany him.

Before Naruto continues riding with his bike, he had passing by a village that somehow where Ruby had been there.

 **==Flashback Started, Earlier==**

 _Before rain, it was morning, and also it was wasn't till noon and night._

 _Naruto had arrived the village, which before notice that sensing no Grimm activity to using his Negative emotion sensing, which turns out, not a single Grimm demolishing or killing._

 _Until notice there is a two pair of male villagers carries debris from the demolished building that caused by the Grimm._

 _"Hey!" Naruto called out, that gotten attention. As he disembark from his bike, and then approaching to them. "Here, let help you with that."_

 _As he lifts the rubble up, causes the two villagers awestruck for Naruto's intense strength, and place it to join the rest, which somehow needed to clean up the area._

 _"Oh, thank you, young man; if I would become an old man with my arms of mine with break." The one male said grateful, dubbed as 'villager#1'._

 _"Anytime, I was just passing by, and I notice that this village has no Grimm." Naruto replied appreciated._

 _"Yes, five young huntsmen and huntresses came by to wipe out the Grimm, and save us all." The other stated and confirmed, told Naruto about it this attack; and this other villager dubbed as 'villager #2'._

 _"Can you tell me what they're looked like?" Naruto asked._

 _"One of them is girl who appeared, riding a Nevermore, facing a pack of beowolves and also a Beringel, all by herself." The villager #1 replied, making Naruto smiled for notice someone ride a Nevermore._

'I knew that you're there, Ruby.' _Naruto thought, before he spoke up. "Does this girl had black hair with red-tints, and a red cape?"_

 _Making the villagers tensed about the young blonde teen's question._

 _"Yes, it was the girl with a red cape, except her cape is tattered." The villager #2 replied, confirmed. "And may I ask why looking for her?"_

 _"A girlfriend of mine, I was happening to be looking for her to catch up." Naruto replied._

 _"Ah, yes, never thought a young man like you looking for your girlfriend." The villager #1 said astonished about this young blonde teen searching for his girlfriend. "She and her group got left this morning, which they were staying at the Inn for tonight's journey."_

 _"I see…" Naruto said understand. "Well, thanks anyway, I was been on my way."_

 _Naruto had return to his bike, as the villager #1 called out._

 _"Good luck, young man! I hope that you'll see her soon."_

 _That signals Naruto thumbs up with his hand on the side at the villager._

 _Once Naruto was embarked his bike, and starts the engine; then put on his goggles that Yang had gotten from him during his last birthday, then took out Ruby's vivid card piece, which it moves itself to that direction._

 _"Yosh!" Naruto said pumped, as he grabs the handle bars, and then first off._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Naruto had still riding with his bike on the open dirt road in the forest, while the rain is still downpour on the area, as much as he didn't bother to wear a helmet, which of course that he didn't mind if he will react with his ninja-like reflex.

 **(FFVII: Advent Children OST: Beyond The Wasteland – 1:47)**

"Huh!" Naruto shook, suddenly he was alert by something chase him from behind, as he turn his head over his shoulder to see four beowolves stepping out on the forest.

With a swift to make action, Naruto taking out Kuramasaiga, and then extends into a sword mode; until the first Beowolf jumped at Naruto, is attempt to clawed him.

*Swish!*

Naruto bisected the first Grimm, by maneuver his bike, until the second one as well, before it would got an opportunity, until another one is been bisected as well.

And then he was surrounded by more, and then Naruto stood up onto his bike, and then jumped into the air. As the Beowolves were attempt to get crowded.

*Swishswishswishswishswishswishswish!*

Many of pieces of limbs and parts of the Grimm were completely severed cut clean, and then Naruto landed back into his bike.

"Silfarion…" Naruto muttered.

Naruto's sword is morphed changed into Silfarion, the sonic sword, even the creature of Grimm cannot able to caught him very fast.

And then, more are coming out onto the forest, until notice another is right in front of Naruto, then his sword reverts back into current form, and then it morphs again, changes into a orange blade sword of Explosion.

" **Explosion Wave!** " Naruto yells, as he slashes his sword and launched a orange wave that hits the Beowolf, when the wave made contact that results of an explosion.

As Naruto maneuvers his bike, which until there's more were coming; which of course that he had no choice to lead them out into the open field, which he cannot maneuvers his battlefield.

Until Naruto had a bad situation in hand, as until he caught something corner of his eyes.

On the eye that Naruto saw in the distance, was a open clearing, which made him smirked for he got lucky, that he found the open field, as he reverts his sword into dagger, and then place the handle of Kuramasaiga on his mouth, and then re-maneuvers his bike and lead the Grimm into the opening.

Once before Naruto is arrived the open area, as he lets go, and then stood up onto his bike and jumps into the air, and took out a handful of Raijin kunais, as he toss it one by one into each area to used his ultimate technique of his father's possession.

With Naruto had finished the preparation for marking all the area, and then lands his bike, then skids aside to stops his tracks.

 **(Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST: Beyond The Wasteland – Ended)**

Once Naruto had completely stops the bike in tracks, and then disembarked his Crimson Kurama bike.

 **(Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: Another side, another story [Deep Dive] – Starts)**

As Naruto's eyes narrowed of determination, and then seeing multiple glowing red eyes had steps out onto the forest, and then the blonde steps forward approaching the pack of Grimm.

Naruto's eyes closed, and then suddenly his eyes snaps open that his eyes were changed into pre-slit, which remain blue, through his goggles.

 **(AN: Think of it, it's Naruto's first used Rasenshuriken before he and his team arrived to save Team 10, aka Asuma Team.)**

While Naruto had his Kuramasaiga on his right hand, and suddenly the blade is started to glow with purple light, and then now that something shots out into his left hand, which now covered with crimson red, while the other on the right is covered in blue light.

Naruto drawn new form of Kuramasaiga like before went to Sunnyville; it forms into a twin identical swords with a two color swirl symbols: one is red and other is blue.

Then, he spins two identical swords above his head, yielding sparks, and holds them out on his sides.

The appearance of the pair identical purple swords was an ninjato design, but double-edged, but full tang sword. Other features include a two-spike guard to prevent slipping, a black nylon cord wrapped handle, and a crushing handle end point.

"…Blue Crimson." Naruto muttered, declared his sword forms. **(W1)**

Suddenly both blades is engulf with fire and ice on each, since the twin swords' symbol each represents.

*Growling*

The numerous Beowolves were growling at Naruto, while his Blue Crimson swords still had blades covered with fire and ice, Naruto engages the Grimm and easily slain three.

He continues, slashing them with his swords, not hesitating to resort to kicking two of them.

Three Beowolves jump high in the air. Naruto looks up at them and follows suit, doing a back-flip.

The three Beowolves land on the ground, one on top of the other, and dissolve into black mist, when each of them were bisected. More Beowovles leap into the air, and Naruto proceeds to slash at them as he rises; with Fire-imbued sword in hand, he throws the flaming sword and eliminates four of the airborne Beowolves.

The fire-imbued sword returns seconds before Naruto lands on the ground. As he glance at the Beowolves were, which he continues engages them to wipe them all.

*Swish!*

Naruto slashes the fire-imbued sword to bisect the Beowolf that cause two parts erupts in flames.

*Swish!*

Then he slashes the ice-imbued sword that causes also both parts frozen when it scatters like glass when it hits on the ground.

And then Naruto hurls the ice-imbued sword like a boomerang as well, eliminated several more Beowovles, which causes them to freeze like a block of ice, and then bursts out when each got struck.

Once again his ice-imbued sword returns into his hand, and then glint which at the sight of the Raijin kunai is in place, as he smirked at the sight of the kunai is prepared.

"You cannot escape, you bastards… **Flying Raijin Jutsu!** "

Suddenly, he vanished with a yellow mix with orange flash.

*Swish!*

One of the Beowolf was been bisected by Naruto, appears and slices, then he vanish again.

*Swosh!*

Naruto appears slashes upward at another one, until a beowolf appears behind him, but missed all of sudden that somehow vanished with a yellow-orange flash.

*Swish!*

Crossed slashed a beowolf from behind, which being sliced by Naruto had Blue Crimson on each hand, and then disappears with a yellow-orange flash again.

Then Naruto appears in the flash of yellow-orange flash, and which he appears besides his bike, until he manage to defeated most of the Grimm that he was facing, which up to 100 left…

Suddenly, Naruto places his Blue Crimson swords together; suddenly a flash of purple light engulfs it, which suddenly appears to be his Kuramasaiga had the new form after he mastered his 10 commandments ability…

The new form of Kuramasaiga is unlikely to the previous one during the Failure Fall of Beacon:

A double longsword with no fuller, its hilt is the same as the previous form. The sword's grossguard is nocticeabbly large and its shape took a form of a winged eagle. The blade possesses a ricasso. The Kanji of '忍' (Shinobu) is engraved on the base of the blade, and embedded in the crossgoard is what appears to be a golden Uzumaki swirl crest. **(W0)**

Naruto took out a storage scroll, and then seals Crimson Kurama bike, so that he will NOT had his sweet ride gets ruins it…

Until now, the pack began to charges at Naruto, as until seeing the blonde holding his longsword in two hands, and decide to try out that technique that haven't used for sometimes. As he made a stance, it was the technique that he wasn't used for sometime after became a half-demon, and also achieve his new weapon, before Kitsune Armguard.

Naruto moved his sword over his shoulder on his back, performed a downward slash, and then…

"Take this… **Wind Scar!** "

With Naruto cries out, and then his sword slams into the ground, and launched four separate blasts of yellow energy shots out all at once in direction that Naruto had swung.

The Grimm couldn't able to dodge it, which being caught on the crossfire with the blast of energy that eradicate anything in its path, and followed by a huge gust of wind that is the results of Naruto's technique.

Once it was subsided, which the Grimm were feared at the sheer power of Naruto's attack, even wipe out all its pack with one-swing.

As Naruto survey the area to see any Grimm is still among the battlefield which he was be ensure that not a single Grimm escape for some reason; which seeing a few or the rest were injured and then attempt to fled and also if possible which they maybe mindless, but also learned from the experience that who battle with, which make Naruto had 'cannot' let the younger ones turn into older for the future.

And so, seeing that he wipe out all the Grimm with a single swing.

"Man…that was an awesome attack." Naruto said fascinated about how it was a powerful attack. Even Kuramasaiga was completely effect against the creatures of Grimm.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widen in finch, causes him to react by rolled onto the ground in front of him, which until something is appeared right behind them that slams two muscular arms into the ground.

Once Naruto had landed on the ground, after the roll, into his couch, and turn to the sight who something appears behind him that attempt to smash him, was gorilla-like Grimm, which causes Naruto had seen it before in the books.

"A Beringel, huh, that's rare to encounter the toughest Grimm in within the species." He muttered.

Naruto stood up into his feet, and then his sword is reverts into his dagger form, and then sheathes it, and then formed his stance.

Until then the Beringel before roaring charging forward towards Naruto, it beating its chest rapidly, which Naruto remains in his stance to challenge the gorilla-like Grimm, which of course that its brute strength and 'blunt' skin.

But now, the Beringel charges at Naruto, while he is still remain in his stance, and then the gorilla-like grimm launched his fist at Naruto.

Now, Naruto raised his left arm, once Beringel's fist made contact with his armguard, that causes a flashes that causes the gorilla-like Grimm staggered back, which never expecting then less for being blocked.

Naruto made a counterattack, performed backspins, then swung her left arm, and unleashes a black chain with orange aura, and a red spear-head tip that struck the gorilla Grimm. The beast howls in mind, which the Beringel didn't have time to react, being struck with Naruto's new chakra chain and tip of the whip.

Naruto's new chain was made of 'Truth-Seeking Orbs', which considered as Kitsune Armguard's upgrade and along with a special chakra to combine with. On Naruto's statement, he would call it 'Truth-Seeking Spike Chain', but also its called 'Shadow Fox Whip'.

Naruto kept up his assault, by swung his whip like a nunchuku actions, heavily damaging the gorilla-like beast; which results causes Beringel swaps Naruto away for being annoyance, until he vanished with a yellow flash to avoid being hit by the arm.

As Naruto was on the distance, away from the gorilla-like Grimm, this looked very mad. As Naruto switches his arsenal and took out Mandarin Cyclone, extends into long pole, then twirls it above him, and made a stance.

For now, as the Beringel charges at Naruto, again, by jumped at the blonde, with its arms attempt to slams him, cause Naruto to back-flips to dodge, and then launched a explosive ring at the oversize gorilla.

*BOOM!*

Beringel roars in pain for how such explosive that could harm it. Naruto thrust his staff with 'Scorpion Sting' at its stomach, causes it push back due to his sheer strength of his that he gotten, which the gorilla-like Grimm attempt to backhanded at Naruto, but also being avoid which leaves a shadow silhouette which he appears from behind.

Naruto attacking the Beringel from behind with 6-combo strike, and then continue striking them, until the gorilla is started to gets angry again, by counters him, which being blocked every strike by Naruto who keeps going and going, which until claps Naruto, which he was about to get clapped, suddenly he was replaced by a log, which its suddenly smashed into bits.

Naruto had quickly substitute himself to avoid the hit, causes the Beringel gets very angry, by slamming his hands into the ground, that causes to trembled.

"Hey, monkey-butt!"

That gotten the Beringel turns around to see Naruto give him a mocking and taunting it, which she uses 'Akakanbee'; he pulling down his lower eyelid to expose the red underside towards the gorilla-like Grimm, and sticking his tongue out.

Which made Beringel very, very again, once again, as he slams his fist rapidly, and then pounding his chest very fast, which getting furious for how Naruto had gotten itself crazy, which it has enough for being a fool.

Until seeing Naruto was covers himself with orange-chakra of the nine-tails, and which he decides not to toying that grimm around for long enough, tapping his extendable staff.

Once the Beringel is within range, and then Naruto formed a stance, by cocked his arm, which places his staff on his back (The (Burning) Asura Yang attack).

"Burning…"

Naruto launched himself at the Beringel, and delivers a rapid spins his bo-staff, then made a pose; his staff is on his back, on the side, knee up, and left hand in front.

"… **Asura Yang!** "

Then, Naruto springs himself diagonally upwards, that sends the gorilla-like Grimm flew upwards, and he charging back down to the earth with a destructive force.

And now Naruto followed by a finisher, and then holsters his Mandarin Cyclone back into underneath his coat.

" **Wrath of the Nine-tails!** "

With he is summons energy through his hands and slams both hands to the ground, releasing ground orange chakra from below and causing five massive chakra pillars to erupts in a large area around him, which the Beringel had caught Naruto's attack that heavily damage that pierced into its back, that sends upwards.

Once Naruto raised his right hand, which creates a rasengan, and sudden change of its form into four blades surrounds it, which followed by creating the wind-imbued, and now, it enlarged it to create a fuma-shuriken.

Naruto did able to use the Rasenshuriken with a new equipment to prevents the backlash of the jutsu like the Kitsune Armguard protects his left arm, which of course not the only Rasengan able to used in two hands.

Now, Naruto creates the fully Rasenshuriken, and now prepared to hurls it, until seeing his eyes were turns into toad-like iris, which he uses the power of the Sage Mode.

"Take this! **Wind-Style: Rasenshuriken!** "

He throws the Rasenshuriken at the airborne Beringel, once the jutsu got direct hit into the back of the gorilla-like Grimm, which causes to expend, and huge explodes that shred anything in the inside and out that causes it yells in agony how much those countless white needles had pierced its 'blunt' skin, as the attack continues shredding within minute.

 **(** **Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: Another side, another story [Deep Dive] – 2:30)**

After the Rasenshuriken had stopped, and now seeing the corpse of the shredded Beringel had dissolved into black mist, which causes of death of Naruto's jutsu.

Once the corpse of the gorilla-like grimm had fallen into the ground, which now Naruto stared at the dead grimm.

As Naruto sighed in relief, as he stares at the right hand that uses the Rasenshuriken, which suddenly, his arm is covered with glowing golden light with blue highlights, turns out, he had something new at the moment.

Naruto survey the area to see any Grimm on sight, turns out, he did wipe them all, which he sure did able to wipe them all.

"Well, I better get going…" Naruto said, as he fish out a piece of Vivid Card of Ruby, and then he holding it in his palm, and suddenly, it move itself to the direction.

"And I'll better catch up with them, too." He added.

Naruto unseals Crimson Kurama, and he embarked on board on his bike, before place the paper on his pocket, then he starts up the engine, and then rides off to the direction where Ruby and Team JNPR, along with A, B, and R of SABR (Saber) was…

And hope that Naruto will see Ruby, soon…

 **(Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: Another side, another story [Deep Dive] – Ended)**

 **==Sasuke's Location==**

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Hand to Hand – Starts)**

Sasuke Uchiha was on the town's port which a ferry will taking sails to Anima, of course that the Uchiha will face a dangerous challenge, which he turns his head at the direction where Anima lies, and heading to Mistral in no time…

"Well…I guess this will be a long journey." He muttered.

 **==Gaara's Location==**

Gaara Sabaku watches Weiss' singing performance, while Blake, Shiru, and Karou was taking their bodyguard duties, at the top of the stage and backstage.

"You're doing well, Weiss…" He said proudly, staring at his lover had sings.

The sing that Weiss had performed, was 'In The Quiet Night', the audience felt their hearts warmed for how her voice is wonderful, as the broadcast around Remnant had listens and watches Weiss sing.

 **==Shikamaru's Location==**

Shikamaru Nara was resting on the driver seat of his jeep, Antler. He was staring at the clouds changes into orange from sunset. While the others were taking their time for prepared after Vale will be finished construction, until means that will prepared for departure in the time comes for heading to Mistral on Anima.

"Troublesome…this is such a drag." Shikamaru muttered.

Shikamaru keeps staring at the sunset on the distance, before looked over, as much prepared to the adventure continues for what will do for this turning event in the future…

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Hand to Hand – Ended)**

 **==OVA==**

 **(Naruto OST: Akatsuki Theme – Starts)**

"Are you sure?" The voice of Madara spoke up, hearing the report from his apprentice about Itachi's White Fang fraction.

Within the darkest chambers, which Madara Uchiha was sitting on his own throne, which had spoken to Masked Tobi aka Obito Uchiha, posed as THE Madara Uchiha, which the original was understandable for keeping his name to Tobi to be sure that when the times comes to reveal himself into the shadows, Obito (Tobi) will continuing his posing as the 'Ghost of Madara Uchiha' to fear his enemies…

Salem offered Obito and Madara a hidden base of operation, so that which Marada will retrain his skills after his passing. After all, which he explained and told everything about this world works, about its technology and new weapons, also its histories, and even economies.

"Yes, all the Jinchuuriki were part separated ways: the One-tailed Jinchuuriki is with the Schnee and a Belladonna, which considered the disown Schnee and traitor of the White Fang. The Two-tails along with the Eight-Tails were returning to Atlas, but Ironwood would attempt to declare a locked down, completely, after Cinder Fall fails to eradicate Beacon and Vale. The Three-tails and Seven-tails is on Mistral, along with the Four-tails and Five-tails. Lastly the Nine-tails were out there on Sanus, Zetsu reported that he is heading to Mistral." Obito/Tobi explained, confirms to Madara about the report.

"I see…we'll prepared for the future…and until then…we'll start informed the Akatsuki for training, while we're still not active, until we needed all the resources and all of an army for so…" Madara said.

"Yes, with grateful for Salem had able to provide us recreate the White Zetsu to being reproduced." Obito/Tobi stated.

"Good…as much as we needed to learn more about his planet…and until then…the 'Eye of the Moon' Plan will continue." Madara replied, declaration.

"I was hoping that I would say that, Madara. Once we'll take a year or two to finish our progress to train and learn, afterwards…we'll continue to move." Obito said.

Madara nod his head understandable, and then he flashes his eyes with Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan…

 **(Naruto OST: Akatsuki Theme – Ended)**

 **(Story Trailer - Ended)**

* * *

The trailer chapter is finished, and until then the final updated will be published soon…

As you may know, which I adjusting between those trailers, which it wasn't a 'sneak peak' to begin with…

I couldn't find a soundtrack for Character short, and adjusting the lines for Team JNPR and three members of Team SABR.

And Naruto's trailer, along the other three members of SSGN, I had used the trailer of Kingdom Hearts, along with its OST.

Not to mention, that I had Naruto's new form of Kuramasaiga to be published like during he went to Sunnyville. Also, the sword's final evolution, the other is new form, the Blue Crimson.

Just like in RAVE Master, the discontinued series, which Haru had 6 forms; Eienmeteor, Explosion, Silfarion, Runesave, Blue Crimson, and Melforce.

While the other 4 left for haven't continue for some time…after all, I had gotten the fact that my own version of having RAVE master on Narutoverse and RWBYverse.

Next is Madara and Obito were discussion about continue their plan, which of course wanted to rule both worlds: Remnant and Elemental Nations. For now, the Akatsuki will active

And now…this is the last work for under I will prepare to update the 'Final Update'…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

MONTY OUM

R.I.P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** ㇬1 **RWBY** ㇬1 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)** = Wednesday and Saturday

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** Based from the Master Sword from Legend of Zelda, which this is the third and final evolution of Kuramasaiga, or Blade of Kurama. As for now, that Naruto did able to gain the full power of his weapon.

And also I did gotten that idea, which having the sword from Link will be a good idea.

 **(W1).** That's the pair of identical swords of Kuramasaiga's form, each of the swords had the power of fire and ice. Each sword on hand had the blade is emits with two colors: fire is left, and ice is right.

A pair of identical swords, each sword had the Uzumaki crest on the center of the guard with different two colors with represents: crimson red is fire, and blue is ice.

h  
t  
t  
p:/  
/fanon-fanfiction.  
wikia.  
com/  
wiki/  
File:Blue_Crimson_(Remodeled)_by_Czar_Jouseph.  
png

Noted: The design of the sword was Titnium Ninja-to double-edged full tang sword.

This ninja-to offers double edge full tang titanium coated stainless steel construction and a distinctive blade appearance. The special blade finish, sometimes called "spectrum treatment", causes the colors to shift at different angles and lighting.

Other features include a two-spike guard to prevent slipping, a black nylon cord wrapped handle, and a crushing handle end point. Includes a black nylon sheath that can be worn over the back. 26 in. overall.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 360+ favorite(s) and 331+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: Final Update

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 7/3/2017/9:52pm

 **Finished** : 7/10/2017/10:05am

 **Published:** 7/12/2017/12:00am


	82. Final Update

Final Update

 **Whazzup, everyone! This is Czar Joseph, or Hayabusa, or Dark Blade Dragoon.**

 **This is a very last update/reminder that the 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal) - Hurricane Rose Chronicles, the sequel of the story is now available. Or SToR: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.**

 **Based on the title Naruto Shippuuden, that's because 'Shippuuden' stands for: 'Hurricane Chronicles'. After all, I did made a fine story, and also the front page book for having the image will be the same as the first.**

 **Well, it was after Vol. 3 with more chapters regarding the protagonists such as Naruto and Ruby. So, I decide to create the sequel which almost if I keep going to create more chapters to update that reaches to 100. I mean, it will be hard for planning edit the mistakes I had made so far.**

 **As you may know, I'll cancel the idea about writing 'D' Section on this story for those chapters, for continuation.**

 **Not to mention, there will be more sequel chapters that regarding Vol. 4; and as much as the next season will be coming up.**

 **So you guys better go on and check out! This will be the last update I put out to convert old readers and fans to the new story. If you won't be joining us again for Hurricane Rose Chronicles, well, that's alright then.**

 **I had forgotten about the progress of the Prelude of where C. Naruto and C. Sakura was been arrived in Remnant, and had their new life in their new home, being the two survivors of the alternate version of the Ninja World. It was before Naruto and Gaara first came into this world.**

 **Unlike B4 BAAY story, so which this story I was working on, was a NaruSaku, so…as anyone who didn't agreed for reading that story? Don't read it, and like I cared for any of those reviewers gave a negative comments.**

 **Thanks for all your love and support throughout the first story.**

 **Next is, here are the list for grateful for reading Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal):**

* * *

Story: Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal), is on the favorites list of following users.

Author and Date Added

 **0~:**

0m3ga 10-07-2016

123speedygt 03-22-2016

6SkullAngel 09-13-2016

707cloud 07-22-2016

 **A:**

Accelerator149 02-05-2016

AFH53 06-05-2016

Afro121 - Aries Rifter 02-14-2016

Ajohrendt 02-09-2016

AktoDK 03-17-2017

Alex601 07-17-2016

allthedragons123 06-25-2016

AllTheStrangeKreachers 11-25-2016

Alternet RedSkys 02-16-2016

amenosora120 06-03-2016

AnAddictedReader 06-14-2016

Anakha01 07-16-2016

0King 04-13-2017

Ancientblackdragon 12-18-2016

anime2014 11-19-2016

Animefreakshow6 03-16-2016

animewatcher202 03-22-2017

Anointed 12-12-2016

Another Gamer 05-29-2017

Apsody243 07-09-2016

archerking038 02-19-2016

Arkham Knight22 05-27-2017

Artyom-Dreizehn 04-21-2016

atelierduquette 03-13-2016

Austin Morgan 11-27-2016

austinmorgan722 02-10-2017

 **B:**

bangladesh3610 04-02-2016

bankai777 02-10-2016

Batthan the Dark Knight 02-06-2017

Beeswax2 02-12-2017

Benii-Senkou 06-30-2016

billykeo95 10-10-2016

Bionic Exorcist 04-17-2016

blaberous 05-13-2016

Black Shirato 02-09-2016

blackg0ld 11-22-2016

blackknight99 02-07-2016

blacknyx1 03-27-2016

Blacksmith8240 06-06-2016

BloodNeptune064 06-30-2016

blukmage19r2 02-21-2016

BringerOfStorms 05-20-2016

bryansmith556 08-08-2016

btkpathfinder 04-06-2016

Bucky749 04-05-2017

BumblingPlague 06-29-2016

Burn Shadow 02-06-2016

Burning Delphox 07-29-2016

byepes65 04-28-2017

 **C:**

Cael Heres 01-01-2017

Captain Cranch 02-04-2016

Carmine Capper 06-15-2017

Carnage945 06-14-2016

CBHDieselRiggz 07-09-2017

cbyte64 02-03-2017

CertainEnd 08-20-2016

ChampionofVale 02-13-2016

Chaosweaver13 04-29-2016

Cinderfall201 05-06-2016

CLA's Profile 04-29-2016

Colt Lightning 02-06-2016

.35 07-05-2016

Corsair175 01-14-2017

Cosmicsafe74 02-07-2017

Cre A. Tor00x 02-21-2016

CrescentNinja 11-25-2016

CrimsonStorm707 02-11-2017

Cujoan55 09-29-2016

 **D:**

DaChubbyChicken 05-18-2016

dagon god 12-24-2016

dakotafillnow 04-19-2017

Dallas13 02-05-2016

DanceOfTheCrystalRose1993 03-03-2016

Dark Black Fox 05-19-2016

Darkblade243 02-13-2016

darkkingmaster 10-14-2016

darklord71 09-10-2016

DarkUmbreon15 02-04-2016

Darth Stigma 02-04-2016

Darthcourt 10-03-2016

dashcat5 01-29-2017

Ddragon21 05-18-2016

deadtoke14 02-08-2016

DeathDragonslayer12172004 06-17-2016

def3nestrator 02-04-2016

Demonking2224 04-13-2017

Dielucio 10-02-2016

doc1121 03-23-2017

draco1221 12-08-2016

Draco1993 04-09-2017

draconianking 04-18-2017

Dragneel Vanquisher 07-15-2016

Dragon83 06-05-2016

dragonbane522 12-06-2016

dragonfox123 04-01-2016

DragonKent 02-15-2016

DragonMaster128 06-10-2016

dragonmaycry12 02-09-2016

DrakosAlex 07-30-2016

Draph91 02-14-2016

duskrider 02-22-2016

92 07-06-2017

dwr69 04-15-2017

 **E:**

Eddyonline 02-04-2016

Eliphas-Chaos 02-23-2016

eliteshadow 02-07-2016

elvisfan994 02-04-2016

Ermac The Being of souls 07-02-2017

ernestohernandez010 06-19-2017

espacole 05-15-2016

eternalalma 05-19-2016

etheros 10-06-2016

etunim1 10-25-2016

EurekaSeven21 02-04-2016

 **F:**

fallenicarus00 02-26-2016

Fate Tertium Averruncus 04-15-2017

Fernando overkill 05-07-2016

fijifiji1221 06-17-2016

fillnow21 11-03-2016

Flameraid14 06-30-2017

Flaming Kyuubi 06-16-2016

Forbiddenlove100 04-14-2016

FoxyCarry 10-03-2016

FrostyFlame99 01-02-2017

FullmetalDeadman93 07-16-2016

 **G:**

garciaezequiel17 08-02-2016

ghostrider361 06-04-2016

Glu16 06-13-2017

god of all 09-10-2016

gohan37 08-19-2016

Goldeen Goldeen 06-25-2016

greatdien 06-02-2017

GREYDRONE70 05-17-2016

GrimmIchi99 08-29-2016

Guajardo 03-07-2016

gundam1 08-10-2016

Gurotoki 03-23-2017

Guyver333 04-08-2016

 **H:**

hallowmask123 12-16-2016

Hanyoushiro 03-21-2016

Harem master85 04-12-2016

hash16 04-02-2016

Havic The Evolved War God 03-13-2016

HeavyJ15 02-04-2016

Hellfire Kitsune Zero 04-28-2016

hotrodder67 09-10-2016

Hunter9229 01-23-2017

 **I:**

iBunnyKing 05-07-2017

Ice 88 08-09-2016

IExecutetheguilty 05-08-2016

ILove Puncakes 03-29-2016

Inari Suzuki of the Kitsune 07-12-2016

InudaTheFox 05-09-2017

ipaznokas1 07-02-2016

Islingr-kun 11-05-2016

ItNandoFTW 06-09-2017

 **J:**

jacalman 03-18-2016

jayguyton 05-09-2017

Jayson555 03-22-2016

JChittester 10-28-2016

jmknz777 08-21-2016

jordandragons 02-25-2016

joshgreen974 10-01-2016

JulioPR 01-24-2017

Jupitersdarkness 08-19-2016

Juubi no ookami 12-11-2016

 **K:**

keotaka1 08-16-2016

khc1011 11-16-2016

kihakukage-2 02-04-2016

Kihakukage-3 02-17-2017

king GIN 02-04-2016

King2110 01-14-2017

Kingforstrike 05-09-2017

KingofBlacks 02-04-2016

Kitty Katrona 03-19-2016

kival737101 03-27-2016

Kodairyuu 05-31-2017

kschanuel 06-28-2016

kyle152091 03-03-2016

Kyukai Uzumaki the Nine Tails 10-10-2016

Kyuubi-kun45 03-01-2016

LegionsOfHell 02-27-2016

Lightningblade49 02-04-2016

Lil Kidny 02-28-2016

LittleBit434 03-13-2017

Loosey624 05-12-2016

LordAzyr 10-10-2016

loveablecub 02-18-2016

ltcommandersz 09-09-2016

Lucas FTW 03-07-2017

lujian113 05-09-2016

Lycosyncer 10-14-2016

 **M:**

magifury 04-16-2017

Magnorian 02-21-2016

Master of Nen 02-04-2016

Matt-Canada's-2p 06-01-2017

mavb50 07-02-2017

Mayzi 03-28-2017

MELVINDARKWOLF31 03-23-2016

Metalero Anarkista 02-28-2016

Metldragon 11-13-2016

Mikemecv 01-22-2017

Miketsukami101961 05-17-2016

Montoyas 06-21-2016

moonlitshard 03-12-2016

Morde The Cat 11-26-2016

MrDapperFTW 12-25-2016

mrstardust89 09-09-2016

MSola 03-06-2016

myaznboi 09-24-2016

myfunvideos 01-05-2017

 **N:**

Naidoga 12-10-2016

Naruto Uzumaki 21 08-27-2016

naruto-phenex 02-06-2016

Navyson2001 02-04-2016

ncread 12-02-2016

Neo Juubi no Ryu 07-27-2016

Neo-Shepard 06-03-2016

Neon Racer 02-10-2017

NFS13 03-28-2016

Niic-wolf 01-25-2017

Nitrx 06-08-2017

noahhilton123 06-10-2016

 **O:**

odjn 02-21-2016

old666 02-02-2017

OmegaCheat 09-20-2016

Oniele 05-20-2016

onyxalliance 05-22-2017

Orb2497 01-17-2017

orzedion2.0 11-13-2016

outcastmike 02-04-2016

 **P:**

P3in 07-06-2016

paladin3030 07-15-2016

paulrico21 03-13-2016

PDD-91 02-09-2016

Peacemaren 05-11-2016

pensuka 02-04-2016

PhanotmKnight113 06-28-2017

Phantoms46709 04-09-2016

PhenexGundamKai 06-09-2016

philipl515 09-15-2016

philjaycruz 04-06-2016

Phoenix774 04-16-2016

Phoenixflames9 02-19-2016

pittsacee 04-24-2016

Pokemaster22 06-29-2016

Poosa-ard 06-18-2016

PskyTitan 02-23-2016

punisher7771 02-04-2016

 **R:**

Rafaeru 02-23-2016

Raskator 05-07-2017

Rayquaza678 02-05-2016

READER1O1O 01-05-2017

Red Blush 03-03-2017

Red Eyes. B God 07-15-2016

Riderman09 06-09-2017

ringgold913 02-12-2017

Rinnegan19 02-04-2016

River70 07-16-2016

rizuki505 11-08-2016

roadwarriorjr 11-15-2016

robby78905 07-29-2016

rocketaleks 02-09-2017

ronlol2 06-26-2017

rubytiger 04-15-2016

ryan456 01-20-2017

Ryker Lord of Shadows 03-01-2017

Ryoushi Joutei 02-04-2016

Ryu Ventris 09-16-2016

 **S:**

Saber743 11-27-2016

SageNaruto3881 10-11-2016

Saikerng 02-12-2016

SamMason666 09-26-2016

Shad0wGh0st 11-27-2016

Shadic Kitsune Ebonwood 05-19-2016

Shadow Dragonlight 10-18-2016

Shadow Joestar 03-08-2016

shadowfoxs 01-22-2017

shadownartuo666 02-26-2016

shadownkage 12-25-2016

ShaDoWrAVen15 04-01-2016

shadowsharkds 08-05-2016

Shashenka 02-11-2016

sidain 2016 02-05-2017

simplyDMND 03-14-2016

skyjadeprincess 12-30-2016

skyking047 03-07-2016

SlyFox9 04-20-2016

smithpj 06-13-2017

SpartanRyno 06-22-2016

Spider-Fox93 02-04-2016

Spiders Got a life 12-25-2016

squidman56 08-26-2016

Star Killa 10-22-2016

steeliesthawk12 09-06-2016

stormking22 05-12-2016

StormofDeath 02-05-2016

sunny1234 02-04-2016

superduckman100 09-13-2016

superprime 02-21-2016

Supreme Evil King 08-20-2016

swampydays 04-07-2017

 **T:**

Taiski 03-22-2016

Talaos Wolf 03-06-2016

tekkit444 02-04-2016

TenWings 02-05-2016

Tera12 02-12-2017

terquo 03-24-2016

that guy red 09-26-2016

The Baz 02-04-2016

TheDarkSoul III 07-03-2016

thedragonsblackrias 06-22-2016

TheGreatUltima 03-23-2016

Theinzmann111 05-25-2016

TheMysteriousPerson -0-'-0 09-25-2016

Thomas31196 12-08-2016

thunder dragon of the south 02-04-2016

thunder53424 07-07-2016

tiger2567tre 10-25-2016

Tobi Yaza 02-04-2016

torifang69 02-09-2016

Trchscgdjgh 01-01-2017

TreyRozen00 04-26-2016

Troop504 10-15-2016

turkeyboyeli 07-03-2016

turtlemoron 03-31-2016

typhoon-voidhog95 02-18-2017

Tz342 02-28-2016

 **U:**

Ulvein 08-01-2016

Unlimited Blade Works Ilya 02-05-2016

Ushko uzumaki 12-07-2016

 **V:**

vampire1166 09-05-2016

VanderDrake 05-23-2017

varok 02-17-2016

velqick 02-21-2016

Vinylmix 06-21-2017

Voidknight 02-16-2016

Voltrasin 02-19-2016

 **W:**

War WereWolf 03-09-2016

whitecloud222 01-24-2017

Whovian803 01-05-2017

wildfires mind 06-12-2017

wolfgodwarrior 09-10-2016

wolfmotherx513 03-19-2016

World Maker 777 03-29-2016

WrathKing104 05-24-2017

wrestler405 11-16-2016

 **X:**

X-Over Appreciator 03-29-2016

Xeno Chaos King 06-10-2017

xenofox 01-26-2017

Xerox45 01-14-2017

xion930 03-03-2016

Xireana Prime 03-15-2016

XxOtakugamerxX2 11-09-2016

 **Y:**

Yagami Kuzuki 05-22-2016

Yatakashi 06-09-2017

Yayan693 06-11-2017

 **Z:**

zangetsu15 01-25-2017

Zankuho 05-22-2016

zeata 10-22-2016

Zen321 12-02-2016

zenon the overlord 03-22-2017

zute2 06-22-2016

* * *

 **Follows:**

Story: Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal), is on the story alert list of following users

Author Date Added

 **0~:**

707cloud 07-22-2016

765mkoijn 08-08-2016

 **A:**

acdc827 10-11-2016

AFH53 06-05-2016

AfterColony195 11-27-2016

AguynamedJazz 07-28-2016

Ajohrendt 02-09-2016

Alejandro19gold 11-04-2016

Alex601 07-17-2016

Alexandra Daughter of the dead 02-04-2016

allthedragons123 06-25-2016

Alternet RedSkys 02-16-2016

amenosora120 06-03-2016

Anakha01 07-16-2016

Ancientblackdragon 12-18-2016

animewatcher202 03-22-2017

Another Gamer 05-29-2017

Apsody243 07-09-2016

archerking038 02-19-2016

Arkham Knight22 05-27-2017

Artyom-Dreizehn 04-21-2016

 **B:**

bangladesh3610 02-06-2016

Barkhan 05-26-2016

Batthan the Dark Knight 02-06-2017

bearholdonshark 07-02-2017

Benii-Senkou 06-30-2016

Betoran 01-10-2017

billykeo95 10-10-2016

Bionic Exorcist 04-17-2016

blaberous 05-13-2016

Black rising Star 02-22-2016

blackg0ld 11-22-2016

blacknyx1 03-27-2016

blazer303 03-17-2016

blazewolf05 09-03-2016

bloodbadger 02-05-2016

blukmage19r2 02-21-2016

Bookmeister27 02-10-2016

bowser3000000 02-04-2016

Brandon776 04-06-2017

Brawl7 06-16-2016

bryansmith556 08-08-2016

Bucky749 04-05-2017

Burn Shadow 02-06-2016

Burning Delphox 07-29-2016

byepes65 02-25-2017

 **C:**

Cael Heres 01-01-2017

Captain Cranch 02-04-2016

Carithalia 05-15-2016

Carnage945 06-14-2016

CBHDieselRiggz 07-09-2017

cbyte64 02-03-2017

CertainEnd 08-20-2016

ChampionofVale 02-13-2016

Cinderfall201 05-06-2016

colinmahanay4 02-10-2016

Colt Lightning 02-06-2016

Corsair175 01-14-2017

Cosmicsafe74 02-07-2017

Cptdave 04-12-2016

Cre A. Tor00x 02-21-2016

CrescentNinja 11-25-2016

Crocodylus 02-05-2016

Custos de Lumine 06-05-2016

 **D:**

DaChubbyChicken 05-18-2016

dakotafillnow 04-19-2017

Dallas13 02-05-2016

DanceOfTheCrystalRose1993 03-03-2016

DanteShindo 02-05-2016

Dao Emperor Violet Origine 03-26-2017

Darkblade243 02-13-2016

DarkFox17 06-28-2016

darklord71 09-10-2016

DarkUmbreon15 02-04-2016

Ddragon21 02-05-2016

deadtoke14 02-08-2016

def3nestrator 02-04-2016

Demon Shadow5000 01-24-2017

DiabolicalPlanner 04-06-2016

Dielucio 10-02-2016

DJDrake 02-03-2017

draconianking 04-18-2017

Dragneel Vanquisher 07-15-2016

Dragon0905 07-28-2016

dragonbane522 12-06-2016

dragonfox123 04-01-2016

DragonKent 02-15-2016

DragonMaster128 06-10-2016

Dragvar 03-11-2016

Drake O'Wryan Blackheart 01-16-2017

DrakosAlex 07-30-2016

DrGn36 02-28-2016

duskrider 02-22-2016

dwr69 04-15-2017

 **E:**

Eddyonline 02-04-2016

Ermac The Being of souls 07-02-2017

etheros 10-06-2016

evans16 02-08-2016

 **F:**

fangs of death 02-12-2016

Fernando overkill 05-07-2016

fijifiji1221 06-17-2016

fillnow21 11-03-2016

Final Fantasy13 fan 10-14-2016

Forbiddenlove100 04-14-2016

fortwalawala 09-17-2016

FrostyFlame99 01-02-2017

FullmetalDeadman93 07-16-2016

garciaezequiel17 08-02-2016

Gateguardian013 02-16-2016

 **G:**

gohan37 08-19-2016

GoodGuyNiall 12-20-2016

greatdien 06-02-2017

GREYDRONE70 05-17-2016

grim963 02-25-2016

Guajardo 03-07-2016

Guyver333 04-08-2016

 **H:**

hash16 04-02-2016

Havic The Evolved War God 03-13-2016

HeavyJ15 02-04-2016

humancreeper 03-21-2016

 **I:**

iBunnyKing 05-07-2017

IExecutetheguilty 05-08-2016

ILove Puncakes 03-29-2016

InsanityDies 12-11-2016

InudaTheFox 05-09-2017

iron-slayer-dragon 02-15-2016

Islingr-kun 11-05-2016

ItNandoFTW 06-09-2017

 **J:**

jayguyton 05-09-2017

JENOVA487 05-11-2016

.1654 08-25-2016

jiaraiya 02-04-2016

JulioPR 01-24-2017

justF 02-16-2017

justinq719 11-15-2016

Juubi no ookami 12-11-2016

Juubi Slayer 08-08-2016

 **K:**

Kage56 02-17-2016

Kakeru244 02-11-2016

Kashi Takashi 04-25-2016

kazuma saruwatari 11-24-2016

kihakukage-2 02-04-2016

Kihakukage-3 02-17-2017

King Derp Fish 04-21-2016

King2110 01-14-2017

KingofBlacks 02-04-2016

Kirito The Black Swordsman 02-19-2016

KiteNibbletz 03-19-2016

kitsuneswiftpaw 04-15-2016

Kitty Katrona 03-19-2016

kival737101 03-27-2016

Kodairyuu 05-30-2017

Kumo no Makoto 03-30-2016

Kuroreisaiga 11-30-2016

Kyukai Uzumaki the Nine Tails 10-10-2016

Kyuubi-kun45 03-01-2016

 **L:**

lazykitsunie21 02-05-2016

LegionsOfHell 02-27-2016

lightning-187 02-14-2016

Lil Kidny 02-28-2016

LittleBit434 03-13-2017

Loosey624 05-12-2016

LordAzyr 10-10-2016

LordHunter89 02-03-2017

loveablecub 02-18-2016

Lucas FTW 03-07-2017

luckmaster1 02-10-2016

lujian113 05-09-2016

Luna2859 02-15-2016

 **M:**

MagneticDucky 12-07-2016

Magnorian 02-21-2016

MEleeSmasher 02-04-2016

MELVINDARKWOLF31 03-23-2016

Metalero Anarkista 02-28-2016

Metldragon 11-13-2016

Mikemecv 01-22-2017

miltonski 10-09-2016

Moonlit Nightfall 02-17-2016

moonlitshard 03-12-2016

Morde The Cat 11-26-2016

MrDapperFTW 12-24-2016

mrstardust89 09-09-2016

MSola 03-06-2016

myfunvideos 01-05-2017

 **N:**

naruto king of demon 04-13-2016

naruto-phenex 02-06-2016

Naruto-the-true-ninja-god 02-04-2016

Natish5969 05-12-2016

Navyson2001 02-04-2016

NerdLord2nd 07-01-2016

NFS13 03-28-2016

nguyenmichal5168 11-11-2016

Niic-wolf 01-25-2017

Nitrx 06-08-2017

NyxStardust 01-01-2017

 **O:**

old666 07-12-2016

.927 02-03-2017

OmegaCheat 09-20-2016

Oniele 05-20-2016

outcastmike 02-04-2016

 **P:**

P3in 07-06-2016

paulrico21 03-13-2016

Peacemaren 05-11-2016

pensuka 02-04-2016

Phantoms46709 04-09-2016

PhenexGundamKai 06-03-2016

philjaycruz 03-28-2016

Phoenix774 04-16-2016

Phoenixflames9 02-19-2016

pittsacee 04-24-2016

PoeticFire 04-27-2016

PskyTitan 02-23-2016

punisher7771 02-04-2016

 **Q:**

QdoSMP 05-10-2016

quietreaper 04-05-2016

quiggles72 03-19-2017

 **R:**

Rafaeru 02-23-2016

RainNight10340 02-17-2016

Raskator 05-07-2017

Rayquaza678 02-05-2016

READER1O1O 01-05-2017

Red Blush 03-03-2017

Red Eyes. B God 07-15-2016

relytpower 02-12-2017

Riderman09 03-11-2016

ringgold913 02-12-2017

River70 07-16-2016

rizuki505 11-08-2016

roadwarriorjr 11-15-2016

robby78905 07-29-2016

rocketaleks 02-09-2017

Ronchaeltor 03-01-2016

ronlol2 06-26-2017

rts515 02-05-2016

Ryker Lord of Shadows 03-01-2017

 **S:**

sage20500 05-13-2017

SaintX2 12-12-2016

Satans Saggy Left Testy 12-24-2016

Scythlay 05-13-2017

Shadow Joestar 03-08-2016

Shadowarrior13 02-04-2016

ShadowBladeKnight 03-31-2016

shadowfoxs 01-22-2017

shadownartuo666 02-26-2016

ShadowNinja161 11-20-2016

ShaDoWrAVen15 02-04-2016

shadowsharkds 08-05-2016

Shashenka 02-11-2016

06-10-2017

shooped 02-04-2016

Silacktren 01-19-2017

silverhawk216 02-11-2016

simplyDMND 03-14-2016

slackmarck17 02-11-2016

SlyDeku 10-28-2016

SlyFox9 04-20-2016

smithpj 06-13-2017

SpartanRyno 06-22-2016

Spider-Fox93 02-04-2016

Spiders Got a life 12-25-2016

squidman56 08-26-2016

steeliesthawk12 09-06-2016

stormking22 05-12-2016

StormofDeath 02-05-2016

superduckman100 09-13-2016

superprime 02-21-2016

svenlucas8001 01-06-2017

swampydays 04-07-2017

 **T:**

Talaos Wolf 03-06-2016

Tera12 02-12-2017

The Baz 02-04-2016

The super saiyan ninja 12-14-2016

TheDarkSoul III 07-03-2016

thedragonsblackrias 06-22-2016

TheGreatUltima 03-23-2016

Theinzmann111 05-25-2016

TheLastSonOfPluto 08-02-2016

themainman123 05-09-2016

TheMysteriousOtaku 02-04-2016

thespartan117 02-14-2016

Thomas31196 12-08-2016

thsguy 03-18-2016

thunder dragon of the south 02-04-2016

Tobi Yaza 02-04-2016

topaz3 04-01-2016

torifang69 02-09-2016

Tpblue1 05-20-2016

Trchscgdjgh 01-01-2017

Troop504 10-15-2016

turkeyboyeli 07-03-2016

Twilight Dance of Chaos 04-29-2016

typhoon-voidhog95 02-18-2017

Tyrantnyx 12-10-2016

 **U:**

ultimate mayhem 06-22-2016

UzukageNagato 06-02-2016

 **V:**

vampire1166 09-05-2016

VanderDrake 05-23-2017

varok 02-17-2016

Vinylmix 06-21-2017

vlav 02-10-2016

Voltrasin 02-19-2016

 **W:**

waitinggamer 02-04-2016

waltae 09-15-2016

War WereWolf 03-09-2016

weaponXfire 02-25-2017

Weenie Willie 07-27-2016

whitekitsune1857 04-08-2017

Whovian803 01-05-2017

wildfires mind 06-12-2017

Willoffire94 08-02-2016

wolfmotherx513 03-19-2016

Wolfsfee 06-04-2016

World Maker 777 03-29-2016

WrathKing104 05-24-2017

wrestler405 11-16-2016

 **X:**

X-Over Appreciator 03-29-2016

Xarthos 03-07-2017

xeko 05-22-2016

Xeno Chaos King 06-10-2017

xenofox 01-26-2017

Xerox45 01-14-2017

xihimagicianx 06-11-2016

xion930 03-03-2016

xirons 02-04-2016

XxOtakugamerxX2 11-09-2016

 **Y:**

Yagami Kuzuki 05-22-2016

Yatakashi 06-09-2017

Yayan693 06-11-2017

yujideshazo 02-10-2016

 **Z:**

Zankuho 05-22-2016

zeata 10-22-2016

zedwill24 04-22-2016

Zen321 12-02-2016

Zombiedonald 02-10-2016

* * *

 **And if you plan on joining us for the new story, we'll see you all in Hurricane Rose Chronicles!**

 **Also, another announcement about this coming up…**

 **The release date of Volume 5 and to keep you informed which it will be released Oct 14th. Another reason for this is that I wanted to know if any of you were looking forward to anything in this story such as what you hope will happen, okay?**

 **So…PM me or Review, and I'll think about it if I find a good idea.**

 **So, until then, I will be continue this, once I will working on my other stories that I haven't working on for some time…**

 **Thank you and goodbye! :-)** ****

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 360+ favorite(s) and 331+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter. And until the next new story for Vol. 4…

 **(Completed)**

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 7/12/2017/6:29 (Final)

 **Finished** : 7/12/2017/6:29

 **Published:** 7/5/2017/12:00am


End file.
